Vuelven los Gemelos Misterio
by CaballeroElectronico
Summary: Ha pasado casi ya un mes desde que el par de gemelos Pines regresó a su tan querido pueblo y aun no dan con los responsables de atroces crímenes que se realizaron. Ahora, tienen el tiempo en contra dado que se augura un terrible destino; por lo tal, no dudaran en actuar en nombre de la paz de Gravity Falls junto a todos sus seres queridos.(No Pincest)
1. Prologo

_**Este es mi primer Fanfic, asi que espero que sea de su agrado, de igual forma, espero con ansias sus comentarios y sugerencias para la redacción del mismo.  
Los derechos de autor de esta serie son propiedad de Alex "Eres un dios" Hirsch y de Disney (Hasta que hizo algo bueno).**_

Prologo:

En una casa sin nada que presumir, se encontraba una chica castaña de 15 años de edad, Mabel Pines se encontraba acomodando sus cuadernos de la secundaria en su escritorio, poniendo en una pila los que iba a desechar y en otra, los que quizás le sirvan de ayuda para el siguiente siclo escolar… Mientras tarareaba una tonada alegre.

Su mochila para la escuela, apenas se encontraba llena con una libreta para tomar cualquier apunte, una pluma, un estuche de lápices con distinto tipo de carbón y un block de dibujo, y la razón era por que ese día apenas haría algo de importancia para la escuela. Solamente llegaría a la misma hora de siempre, platicaría con sus amigas un rato sobre el chisme de la semana y escucharía los sermones de los profesores sobre aprovechar las vacaciones al máximo. A que tome responsabilidad de su vida siendo tan joven y todas esas cosas que ya había escuchado los otros dos años desde que entro a secundaria. Ella sabia de antemano que las cosas serian tal cual se las describió su muy buena amiga que conoció tres años atrás, Wendy. En fin, las cosas en la escuela no eran la razón por la que ella tarareaba, si no, por que al día siguiente después de eso, ella volvía nuevamente a Gravity Falls. Y se encontraba aun mas de ánimos por que ahora ella iba a ser acompañada por su gemelo. "Dipper"…

A ella le gustaba su nombre verdadero, pero ese apodo ya se le había quedado… Para ella, ese nombre se había vuelto simbólico mas con su marca de nacimiento tan extravagante…

Sin embargo, las cosas eran demasiado distintas entre el par mas joven de gemelos Pines, por que, quizás para ella solo habían pasado 10 meses desde que no pisaba Gravity Falls, pero para su hermano habían sido 22 meses, un año mas que ella… La razón; simple. Su padre, al ver que el tenia un gran coeficiente intelectual lo inscribió a diversos cursos y proyectos tanto como de su empresa como en otras, dentro y fuera del país. Pero, el ya se había cansado, y antes de ser enviado a estas, Dipper se antepuso a su padre…

 _ **FlashBack:**_

-Dentro de una semana entregan calificaciones de la escuela, y después de ello una semana mas para vacaciones de verano, ¿no es así? ¿niños?- Decía el padre de ambos durante la cena.

-E-Eh, si… Así es y de hecho, ya se que me gustaría hacer…- Alego de forma tímida Dipper al otro extremo de la mesa de forma cuadrada. A lo cual, su hermana y su madre se le quedaron viendo con confusión… Y la primera, con un poco de sorpresa.

-¿Ah si? Je, me gusta eso, que tengas iniciativa hijo, y dime, ¿en que has pensado? ¿Algún curso mas de los que ya tienes programados? ¿O esta vez piensas formar parte de otro proyecto a nivel universitario como el de las vacaciones de invierno recién pasadas?- Decía su padre con intriga.

-Pa-Papa, yo creo que estaría bien qu- Estaba por decir Mabel hasta que se fue interrumpida por la mirada seria de su padre- Pienso que es mucha la carga que le pones a Dipper…- Termino por decir la castaña mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Mabel, yo creo que eso debería decidirlo tu hermano, el es, el orgullo de esta familia. Y pienso que lo que el hace, tanto sus cursos como sus proyectos financiados por la escuela son grandes oportunidades para el siendo tan joven- Decía su padre mientras le miraba de forma seria, dirigiendo después esa misma mirada al mas joven de los Pines.

-De hecho, padre…- Dijo Dipper mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente y descubría su marca tan peculiar, para después pararse de la mesa y tomar el gorro que tanto a cuidado de su amiga pelirroja- Lo que quiero hacer este verano es…- Hizo una leve pausa para ponerse el gorro en la cabeza, respiro un poco y después exhalo- Pasar el verano en Gravity Falls.

-No estarás hablando en serio, ¿o si? ¿Hijo?- Su padre le dedico una mirada fría mientras Mabel y su madre se quedaron sorprendidas ante lo dicho por el joven.

-Oh, lo digo muy en serio padre, hace un año, no fui por estar en tus cursos y proyectos, pase mi cumpleaños numero 15 dentro de un estudio de trabajo haciendo la parte final de un proyecto. Lo lamento, pero este año iré a Gravity Falls junto con Mabel- Sentencio el muchacho devolviendo la fría mirada a su padre. Para después tomar su plato y llevarlo al fregadero donde procedió a lavarlo. Acto seguido paso aun lado del comedor agradeciendo la comida. Pero lo detuvo la voz de su padre.

-¿Estas seguro de que prefieres pasar el verano, perdiendo el tiempo jugando y aventurándote en el bosque en ese pueblo a hacer algo para ir cultivando tu futuro? ¿Eh? ¿Dipper?- Anuncio su padre mientras se ponía de pie, y dándole la cara al muchacho.- Te recuerdo; que solo con lo que hiciste el año pasado, tanto en el verano como en las fiestas de invierno. Lograste ponerme en un puesto mas alto en la empresa, y no solo eso, ganaste bastantes becas en efectivo y premios por lo que hiciste en esos lapsos de tiempo, con solo sacrificar tus vacaciones…

Si, efectivamente, después de entrar a al secundaria, a Dipper se le creyó con un gran potencial tanto en los estudios como en los deportes. Pero, solo lo habían dejado entrar en competencias y trabajos que requirieran esfuerzo mental, nada que implicara esfuerzo físico. Y aunque el trataba de hacer deportes, su padre no se lo permita. Decía que era algo que solo le hacia perder el tiempo. No le dejaba participar en los clubs de deportes ni en los artísticos. Por ello se gano la fama en la escuela de ser el que es bueno en todo. Pero sin gustos a nada. Claro que, a escondidas de su padre y ayudado por su madre el salía de casa a una fiesta o a un partido de cualquier cosa, lo que sea para distraerse y llenar sus pulmones con aire… Claro que las recompensas no eran nada que menos preciar. Gracias a las becas y a los pagos en efectivo el tenia una cuenta de ahorros bastante grande, con la cual incluso había comprado un celular nuevo y una consola de videojuegos. De igual manera, y excusándose de que era para aprovechamiento académico, logro convencer a sus padres de que le dejaran comprar una computadora de alto rendimiento y contratar un nuevo paquete de internet solo para "el", ya que, la contraseña de dicho internet se lo paso a Mabel la misma noche que lo instalaron…

Pero era definitivo, el no desperdiciaría su verano. Pensó en como paso su cumpleaños numero 13 y 14 en Gravity Falls. Rodeado de sus amigos, sus tíos y su hermana. Y luego pensó en como se paso su cumpleaños numero 15, en un estudio trabajando…

-Gracias por recordármelo Padre- Decía Dipper mientras se volteaba a ver a su padre al cual se le dibujo una leve sonrisa en el rostro- Ahora con mas ganas quiero ir a Gravity Falls- Pronuncio, mientras fulminaba a su propio padre con una mirada que desprendía una luz, una cálida y re-confortable, que decía que sin lugar a dudas, el se encontraba determinado a cumplir con lo dicho- Hare los dos cursos que me quedan, en cuanto me entreguen las calificaciones tomare el vuelo a México para el curso de ingeniería y después iré a Japón para el curso de Matemáticas aplicadas. Y después de ello, un vuelo directo a Oregón donde tomare ruta a Gravity Falls.

Dicho esto el joven se encamino a su cuarto, donde cerro la puerta tras el, mientras que su hermana y su madre se quedaron atónitas ante la escena que acababan de presenciar, pasaron unos momentos hasta que su padre se sentó nuevamente a terminar su cena… Mabel no sabia que sucedería a partir de ese punto, pero pasara lo que pasara, estaría al lado de su hermano. Pero antes de que ella o su madre tomaran palabra solo vieron como su padre sonreía.

-Esa, fue una buena mirada… Sin duda esta creciendo bien- Pronuncio su padre de ambos, con orgullo… Mabel no daba crédito a ello.

-Te lo dije querido, el no iba a tolerarlo mas tiempo- Su madre al fin había dicho algo ante todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero, la forma en que lo dijo, serena, y como si viera el futuro, esa calma le decía a Mabel que ellos lo habían discutido, y al parecer de forma reciente.

-E-Esperen, creo que me perdí de algo, ¿qué pasa aquí?- Cuestiono la castaña, de forma que no tenia muy en claro si esa era la forma en que debían de actuar.

-Pues le había dicho a tu padre que si seguía presionando a tu hermano de la forma en que lo hacia el iba a terminar revelándose, total, así son los Pines. ¿No? ¿Amor?- Dijo de forma dulce la señora.

-Sin duda alguna, así somos, jejeje…- Su padre sonaba divertido ante lo pronunciado.- Ahora, Mabel- Al escuchar su nombre se sobresalto un poco, pero siguió en su lugar mirando fijamente a su padre- Tu hermano llegara a Gravity Falls una semana después de ti, así que tenle una fiesta sorpresa, ¿quieres? ¿panquecito?- Pronuncio todo de forma tierna, tanto que ella no cabía en su felicidad.

-¡A la orden, papi!- Expreso emocionada la morena, mientras iba al fregadero con su plato y lo lavaba rápidamente, salió corriendo de la cocina pasando de largo el comedor, solo para detenerse a medio camino y regresar para darle un beso en la mejilla a sus padres.- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

Sus padres solo rieron y ella fue corriendo hasta la habitación de su hermano, donde se detuvo, respiro hondo y puso seriedad en su rostro. Toco para entrar y al escuchar la respuesta dándole permiso, entro lentamente, Dipper se encontraba en la computadora, una nueva, que contaba con dos pantallas, en una, estaba puesto un video musical de Baba y en la otra un libro digital que había descargado ese mismo día.  
El volteo a verla, se sorprendió un poco por su seriedad así que puso pausa al video y se levanto de su silla para poder verla de frente.

-Ma-Mabel, ¿que paso? ¿Están enojados?- Dijo un poco temeroso el muchacho pero después recobro la postura- Por que si es así, puedes decirles que no me importa que no me dejen, así tenga que ser yo quien page el transporte, no importa- Pronuncio con cierto enojo mientras desviaba la mirada al suelo y apretaba los puños a la par que los dientes.

-Puesss…- Ella dio un pequeño tiempo para que el suspenso se lo comiera por dentro, cosa que a ella le gustaba hacerle a su hermano. Volteo a verlo y su mirada seguía firme- Dicen que llegaras ahí una semana después que yo. Que te espere y que le avise a mis tíos y amigos- Al decir esto tomo por sorpresa al muchacho el hecho de que ella se le abalanzara y le abrazara con algo de efusividad- Volverás a Gravity Falls Dipper…

-Vol-Volvere a Gravity Falls Mabel…- Decía el muchacho mientras se esforzaba por no derramar lagrimas por ello… Su felicidad era demasiada para el momento.  
Siguieron abrazándose hasta que se separaron y empezaron a poner en plan lo que iban a hacer a partir de ese día.

 _ **Fin del FlashBack.**_

Mabel se encontraba desayunando con sus padres mientras conversaban de las cosas nuevas que estaban pasando.

-Dipper les manda saludos, dice que el llego a Tokio hace apenas unas horas y que vienen cosas por paquetería, regalos desde México, eso y que nos quiere y nos extraña- Pronuncio su madre con alegría.

-¿Ah si? Vaya, que bien, quiero ver que cosas mando nuestro hijo- Decía el padre, feliz, mientras leía el periódico.

-Jejeje… Ya quiero ver las caras de todos cuando les diga que Dipper va a llegar…- Pronuncio burlescamente Mabel mientras terminaba su desayuno, acto seguido, paso por su mochila- Adios Ma, adiós Pa, los veo en la tarde… ¿Si?- Y antes de que pudieran contestar ella ya estaba en la puerta, lista para salir.

-Claro Mabel, ten cuidado en el camino, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pórtate bien panquecito, que tengas un buen día, y con cuidado, ¿vale?

-¡Claro! Jejeje… ¡Los veo en la tarde!

Habiéndose despedido de sus padres ella salió de casa, tomo la bicicleta de Dipper, se puso el caso y pedaleo a toda marcha, ella no quería decirlo frente a sus padres, pero ya quería irse de California, quería llegar pronto a Gravity Falls, le daba un poco de lastima el no poder salir de vacaciones con sus amigas de la secundaria, pero estaba feliz de regresar al pueblo lleno de misterios en donde aprendió todos los valores que ahora la forman. Y no regresaría sola. Si no, que regresaría con el. Volviendo a ser el dúo de los Gemelos Misterio.


	2. Preludio de animos

_**Pienso hacer algunos cambios con respecto a lo sucedido en el Raromagedon y de igual manera unos mas con lo sucedido poco antes a este, y solo con la finalidad de que se envone con la historia y trama que tengo planeada.  
Si no les gusta algo, bueno, aganmelo saber. Estoy para escucharlos... :3**_

 _ **De nuevo, los derechos de autor de esta serie les pertenece a Alex "Eres un dios" Hirsch y a Disney, esta historia es de Fan y para Fans. Disfrutenla y espero sus comentarios. Gracias.**_  
 _ **:3**_

 _ **Capitulo 1: Preludio de ánimos.**_

Eran las 10:00 de la mañana, Mabel se encontraba en el comienzo de la tercera hora de escuela, pero el profesor había avisado que no se presentaría dado que tenia junta con el consejo por cierre de clases. Dicha castaña se encamino a las gradas del gimnasio junto con un grupo de 5 de sus amigas, platicando de lo que harían en vacaciones.

-Jajaja…. Vaya, que cosas, van a ser emocionantes tus vacaciones ¿eh? ¿Dora?- Decía una.

-Je, sin duda, pero bueno, ¿Y tu Mabel? ¿Vas a regresar a Oregón con tus tíos?- Pregunto la chica.

-Si, volveré a Gravity Falls para pasar el verano ahí con mis tíos y algunos amigos que conozco de ahí, jejeje… De hecho, esta vez estoy demasiado animada y ya quiero subirme al autobús para ir.- Anuncio de manera entusiasta la castaña, mientras todas sus amigas le miraban con intriga.

-¿Ah? ¿si? ¿Y eso a que se debe Mabel? Acaso… ¿Algún chico te espera ahí?- Pregunto con mirada picara otra de las chicas.

-Pues no exactamente, pero en ese pueblo suelen aparecer chicos lindos…- Contesto con la misma picardía la chica- Pero en realidad estoy ansiosa de ir por que Dipper ira también.

Ante esto, las chicas intercambiaron miradas de asombro, toda la escuela sabia que esos dos eran hermanos, de hecho, los llamaban los Increíbles Pines.  
Ya que Mabel, la chica de ensueños de muchos, tenia inocencia, humor, gustos bastantes particulares sin mencionar que era la chica mas educada que jamás habían visto, ya que saludaba por igual y siempre buscaba hacerse amiga de todos…  
Su físico, para las chicos no quedaba atrás, ella era hermosa a la vista de todos los que la miraran, no sobresalía en ningún atributo, pero esa sencillez sumado a que no usaba maquillaje y su actitud la volvían irresistible ante cualquier hombre, salvo, claro, su hermano.

Y por ello mismo, el también estaba en el TOP de chicos populares de la escuela. El gemelo menor; aunque solo fuera por 5 minutos, pero a la vez, el gemelo alfa por ser mas alto que su hermana.  
Dipper era considerado el chico mas difícil de alcanzar por parte de las chicas ya que era el mas listo de la escuela, pero no por esto era tímido, solo era reservado. Casi nunca hablaba, a veces acompañaba a Mabel a unas fiestas, pero era el típico que solo se quedaba en la esquina de la sala viendo como se desarrollaba la fiesta mientras disfrutaba del ambiente. Por eso se consideraría que el no sobresaldría en la escuela, claro, hasta una noche de fiesta. Donde a un chico del equipo de fútbol americano se le paso la mano con las cervezas que le robo a su padre.  
El chico se puso brusco e incluso empezó a armar una escena a mitad de la fiesta, donde incluso golpeo a dos de sus amigos y manoseaba a varias chicas, Dipper, al ver que el muchacho se dirigía a su hermana y a su grupo de amigas decidió ponerse en medio de el y ellas…

El, no lo tomo nada bien, y había procedido a arremeter contra Dipper, pero el, después de haber experimentado con diversas cosas, un adolescente borracho no era algo a lo que temer, por lo que no tardo ni treinta segundos en someter al chico y pedirle a sus amigos que lo llevaran a alguna de sus casas para que no tuviera problemas con sus padres y así, poder reposar. El chico de americano no quería irse sin pelear pero el agarre del joven Pines no era para nada débil, así que no tuvo de otra.  
Al día siguiente de ese incidente, el chico junto con algunos integrantes del equipo fueron directamente con Dipper para pedir disculpas y agradecerle que no dijera nada de lo acontecido. A lo que el muchacho Pines solo se limito a decir, "je, descuida, solo ten mas cuidado la próxima, ¿si? ¿amigo?", diciendo esas palabras el chico solo continuo con su día hablándole a sus amigos "nerds" (Como les dice Mabel) sin que nada le molestase. Claro que después de ello, el se había ganado reputación.

-¿Entonces, los increíbles Pines estarán fuera de California todo el verano?- Cuestiono otra de sus amigas- Vaya, que pena, bueno, siempre es así. Y de hecho agradezco el solo estar en el mismo salón que ambos hermanos… Jejeje- Termino por decir.

-Je… Aun no se por que nos llaman así, pero sipi. El y yo estaremos en Gravity Falls todo el verano, bueno, mas o menos. El me alcanzara en una semana, ya que ahorita mismo el debería de estar en Japón por causa de su curso de Matemáticas extra-nerds- Bufo Mabel riendo un poco por dentro.

-Los llamamos así por que eres la chica mas popular de la secundaria y el es sin duda el chico mas misterioso y atractivo- Dijo Dora volviendo a la conversación- Por si no lo has notado, son gemelos, y así como tu eres guapa, el también lo es…- Finalizo por decir…

-¿Guapo? ¿El nerd de mi hermano? Ja! No lo dirás en serio, ¿O si? Estamos hablando de "Dipper". El mas Nerd que jamás ah pisado la tierra. Eso no es guapo…- Expreso Mabel con burla hacia su gemelo.

-Mabel, estas de broma, ¿verdad?- Cuestiono con incredulidad una de las chicas- Es guapo, listo, bueno en los deportes, atento con todos, y sin mencionar que según ciertos rumores el se junta mucho con Gabriel, ya sabes, el guapo rubio que practica parkour, dicen que hicieron un trato, y si Gabriel le enseñaba parkour a tu hermano el le ayudaba con Biología- Termino dando su explicación.

-Para que veas, Gabriel si es guapo, es atlético y aparte bien parecido, sin mencionar que es solo un poquito nerd, lo suficiente para defenderse.- Excuso Mabel- Sin mencionar que no se por que les gusta tanto mi hermano, no lo han visto comportarse como de verdad es. - Explico.

-¿Ah si? Y dime. ¿cómo es en realidad?- Pregunto una.

-Pues todo lo que han visto de el, multiplicado por veinte y a eso sumado su obsesión por las rarezas y misterios del mundo, jajajaja- Dijo burlescamente Mabel- Pero ciertamente falta algo mas, y eso es qu- Se vio interrumpida por una maestra que estaba pasando por ahí llamando a todos los estudiantes al auditorio para que comenzara la ceremonia de cierre de ciclo escolar.

-Chicas, de tercer año, al auditorio por favor, la ceremonia empezara en breve.- Anuncio la profesora.

-¡Ahorita vamos!- Dijeron todas mientras tomaban sus cosas y emprendían camino a dicho lugar. Claro, que las amigas de Mabel se quedaron con la curiosidad de que era eso mas que tenia su hermano, algo que ella guardo al final para decirlo y dejarlas con el suspenso…

Mientras tanto, en Tokio; Japón.

Era media noche, Dipper estornudo mientras salía de la ducha.

-Alguien esta hablando mal de mi *snif- Decía el mientras se frotaba un poco la nariz…

La toalla estaba amarrada a su cintura, y llegaba poco por encima de las rodillas, paso a ponerse frente aun espejo mientras se arreglaba para dormir, dado que a las 7 de la mañana, hora local, comenzaba el curso. El se vio de frente al espejo. Sin duda había cambiado mucho, después del lo ocurrido hace ya tres años.  
En ese entonces el no sobresalía en físico ni en inteligencia. Pero ahora, dejando a un lado lo que la gente normal llamaba inteligencia, era mas sabio, tenia mayor entendimiento de las cosas y también se había puesto a investigar sobre lo paranormal. Cosa de la cual agradece los exhaustivos viajes por los cursos y proyectos, ya que gracias a ellos pudo salir a conocer el mundo y aprender de la magia y misterios que se esconden a simple vista en cada lugar, el tenia ganas de visitar no solo México, si no también Colombia, Nicaragua, Honduras, Brasil y Chile, ya que ahí es donde se esconden cosas grandiosas además de contar con hermosos paisajes. Pero de igual forma se siente libre al pensar que desistió de hacer dichos viajes ya que solo le faltaban 8 días para volver a el pueblo que tanto añora.

Claro, que mientras el se perdía en sus pensamientos, terminándose de poner el pantalón de la pijama, observo que detrás de el había otro espejo, ese cuarto de baño era bastante raro. Pero no le presto atención a eso, si no a si mismo, sus brazos que a los 12 años eran esqueléticos y flaqueaban ante todo, ahora estaban marcados y tenia musculatura sobresaliente, de igual manera, sus hombros, tórax y piernas, todo su cuerpo estaba marcado por el ejercicio que recibía al hacer parkour junto con su amigo Gabriel. Al principio no estaba del todo convencido, pero después de unos intentos y pasando a lo arriesgado, el se sentía como en aquellos días donde corría por su vida de algún ser mágico, le gusto sentir esa adrenalina nuevamente, así que no tuvo objeción por practicarlo de manera diaria. Se observo de pies a cabeza. Si, era musculoso, quizás no para ser físico culturista, pero si para al menos presumir en la playa o en la piscina.

Pasando su mirada por si mismo, vio todas las cicatrices que cargaba en su cuerpo. Algunas, por la casería de lo paranormal, otras, por caídas desde la azotea de algún vecino.

-Jejeje….- Se rio un poco por recordar el como se hizo algunas, por caídas un poco tontas mientras practicaba.

Y esa sonrisa se torpeza se cambio a una de melancolía y satisfacción, cuando su mirada se postro sobre de su hombro, viendo el espejo que tenia detrás de el, y así, admirar aquel "tatuaje", ese que daba fin a la peor pesadilla de todas…

En su espalda se encontraba "tatuada" la rueda de Bill Cipher, la vio de manera determinada. Recordando el como fue que el Raromagedon llego a su fin.

 _ **FlashBack:**_

Todos se encontraban en la pirámide de Bill, mientras Ford les explicaba a cada quien que símbolo representaba. Mientras se tomaban de las manos vieron hacia a fuera la escena de batalla por parte de los demás en el robot-misterio contra Bill Cipher aumentado de tamaño…

-Muy bien, solo falta un símbolo-Dijo Ford mientras veía el símbolo a un lado de el, la media luna- Stanley, vamos, ya no queda mucho tiempo!- Grito a su hermano

-¡Vamos tio Stan!- Gritaron Mabel y Dipper

Stanley Pines, aun acomplejado por la actitud de todos decide ser participe de eso, pero recalcando que su hermano aun le debía un gracias a el y un perdón a todos. Ya que gracias a el. Eso estaba pasando. Las cosas estaban tan tensas que no cabía nadie en su desesperación, todos sabían que ese no era el lugar ni el momento para arreglar un asunto familiar de ese calibre, todos claro, salvo Dipper. El entendía un poco, en su mente solo veía en cámara lenta el como discutían todos.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Lo hare! ¡Pero quiero que me agradezcas! Agradecerme por traerte de vuelta de esa dimensión!- Grito Stanley a su gemelo Stanford.

Y ahí fue donde Dipper entendió, el por que su tío Stan actuaba así, parecido en parte a Mabel, y en parte a el mismo… Ni el hecho de que todos, incluyéndolo, empezaban a emanar una luz, lo distrajo de ese pensamiento. Y fue ahí, donde vio que sus tíos empezaban a palear, rompiendo la cadena.

-¡No! ¡Tíos!- Grito Mabel. Pero antes de que ella pudiese ir, Dipper grito

-¡Mabel! ¡No te muevas!- Dicho esto ella se quedo en su lugar, tomando la mano de Gideon y de Pacifica. A Dipper le dolía, bastante, ver eso, a sus tíos pelear de esa forma, así que, no se contuvo. Y sin soltar a McGucket y a Wendy, grito- ¡Tío Stanley! ¡Tío Stanford¡- Su grito fue tal que todos voltearon a verlo, al mover la cabeza para poder gritar aun mas alto sintió como su gorra se le caía, pero no le importo. No le importo que la gorra se le cayera, no le importo que todos vieran su marca de nacimiento y ni mucho menos le importo que lo vieran llorar, por que si, lloraba.- ¿¡Quieren parar de pelar ya!? Miren, se que hay cosas por las que se diferencian. ¡Pero, por favor! ¡Basta!- Grito mientras aun lloraba con fuerza, cosa que hizo que todos le miraran desconcertados. Incluso sus dos tíos, y estos, apenados por lo que el les decía.- Mira, tío Stanford, se bien que hay cosas que no debieron de suceder, pero aun así, estas aquí. Estamos aquí. Y si alguien logro eso, fue mi tío, tu hermano Stanley, y por mas que digas que el cometió una imprudencia al abrir el portal de nuevo solo para traerte, bueno, déjame decirte, ¡Yo haría lo mismo por Mabel sin dudarlo! ¡Así destruyera el universo entero! ¡Lo haría con gusto! ¡Por que amo a mi hermana! Entiende por favor eso.  
Y… Tío Stanley- Dijo mirando a su otro tío.- Si bien mi tío Ford no ha dicho que Gracias o que siente que todo esto este pasando. Es por que se parece algo a mi. Y créeme, quizás no lo diga, pero sin duda ah hecho las cosas necesarias para demostrarte que lo siente en serio, y si no agradece, ¡es por la pena de hacerlo! ¿O acaso crees que se arriesgaría a hacer todo lo que hizo solo, por que no creía a nadie mas capaz de ayudarle? ¡Estas equivocado! ¡Lo hizo solo, por que quería enmendar el error que cometió tiempo atrás! ¡Por su pena y orgullo el se alejo para hacer todo de manera silenciosa! Así que por favor…- Apenas pudo articular esas palabras dado que el llanto era cada vez mas fuerte- ¡Por favor! Acabemos con esto de una vez. Si lo hacemos, yo mismo haré que ambos se disculpen, así que… ¿si?- pregunto levantando la cabeza, aun lloraba, pero mostraba una sonrisa sincera…

Ford y Stan lo miraban asombrados, y de repente, el mayor sintió algo en la mano, era la mano de su hermano, lo sujetaba con fuerza mientras le volteaba a ver… El entendió de inmediato, y devolvió la fuerza del apretón, y de esta manera, volvieron a hacer el circulo.

-Aw, que tierno, el pino por fin dijo lo que sentía, ¡y miren nada mas! Todos los que podrían hacer contra mi, reunidos en un circulo fácil de destruir- Anuncio Bill mientras los veía desde arriba.- ¡Adiós pestes!- Grito mientras lanzaba fuego hacia ellos. Nadie se había soltado, por la impresión, no podían moverse.

-¡No se suelten! ¡Es nuestra ultima oportunidad!- Grito Dipper, haciendo que todos le voltearan a ver, su mirada era seria, y tenia un brillo anti-natural, pero que sabían que su mirar, podía iluminar. Mas que eso, en serio brillaba, y para cuando el fuego estuvo por tocarlos, una fuerza invisible le movió a un lado.

Todos esperaban su fin, pero su sorpresa fue mas cuando abrieron los ojos y no había pasado nada. Voltearon a ver hacia lo que les había protegido del ataque solo para observar a Dipper como si fuera un fantasma. Con las manos extendidas hacia Bill mientras levitaba. Voltearon rápidamente a ver el lugar de Dipper solo para ver que el aun seguía ahí, o al menos, su cuerpo.

-¡Esto se termina aquí Cipher!- Decía el cuerpo astral de Dipper mientras iba hacia el, tacleándolo y separando su alma de su cuerpo físico llevándolo así, hasta en medio de la rueda. Donde, solo llegar ahí, se genero una luz potente que cegó a todos. El cuerpo físico de Bill cayo convertido en piedra un poco lejos de ellos. Y mientras, eran Bill y Dipper quienes hacían esa luz. Bill le logro mirar con odio. Y diciendo algo que solo pudo escuchar Dipper.

-Bien hecho Pino, eres valiente, pero ahora eres poseedor de la mas pesadas de las cargas, y créeme lo que te voy a decir, disfrutare el verte hundirte en la desesperación.- Dicho eso, la luz se hizo aun mas potente cubriendo a ambos hasta que nada existía dentro de ese circulo.

La pirámide estaba desintegrándose, mientras la grieta en el cielo devoraba todo lo raro que invoco Bill… Dejando a todos aturdidos y en medio de la plaza, justo para ver el atardecer…

-Ahh…. ¿Que paso?- Preguntaba una muy aturdida Mabel.- ¿Y Dipper? ¡¿Dónde esta Dipper?!

-Tranquila Mabs, estoy aquí.- Decía el castaño, mientras caminaba por enfrente hasta llegar a su gorra, todos estaban a punto de gritar en alegría, pero se contuvieron cuando el castaño les dio la espalda para observar el atardecer. Su playera y chaleco estaban desgarrados, y solo se veía una marca en su piel. Una que a todos hizo estremecer.  
Dipper se sentía incomodo con esa playera y chaleco rotos. Así que se los termino de quitar. Para mostrar a todos que era cierto lo que estaban viendo, que no era una ilusión, el tenia en su espalda la rueda de Bill Cipher. Pero lo único que hizo fue acomodarse la gorra, y voltear a ver a todos. En su mirada estaba reflejada una calma increíble que hizo que todos entendieran con solo verle, que el estaba por enterado de eso. Y que no había de que preocuparse.

-Dipper… Tu- Decía Mabel al borde de las lagrimas.

-No Mabel, de hecho, se acabo, descuida, la marca en mi espalda solo es el sello final para Bill, y la marca de que fue vencido. Si bien existen formas de traerlo de regreso. Créeme, que están fueras de este plano dimensional… Jejeje…- Finalizo en castaño riendo con nerviosismo- Así que descuida, se termino, al fin, todo se termino…

En eso el solo recibió el abrazo de su hermana, seguido por el de sus tíos, de sus amigos… Y la ovación del pueblo, esa pesadilla al fin había acabado. Ya no había mas que hacer…

 _ **Fin del FlashBack:**_

Dipper aun miraba su marca en la espalda, pero solo la miraba con melancólica felicidad. Si bien esa era la mas grande catástrofe que se pudo haber evitado, era también la causa de que el se volviera tan fuerte, tan decidido. Volvió la mirada a la parte de enfrente de si mismo, aprecio que su cabello era mas largo, le caía en un pequeño fleco sobre el ojo izquierdo. Y entonces recordó lo que había visto en su trayecto al hotel, un templo japonés donde estaba escrita en una piedra una leyenda sobre una maldición en una cueva cercana al templo.

-Quizás pueda investigar un poco de eso- Se decía a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia su mochila, de la cual saco un libro forrado con lo que parecía ser una parte de la bóveda celeste, pero solo enfocando la constelación de la osa mayor. Y en la esquina superior derecha había en una estrella el numero 4.- En la escritura se decía de que la cueva estaba protegida por un demonio… Hummm… Pero la descripción de este no es algo que haya visto antes- Hablaba consigo mismo mientras ojeaba el libro que el mismo escribió.- Puede que sea un nuevo tipo de ente, y si es así, cabe la posibilidad de que pueda documentar lo que es, junto con sus características y sus debilidades…- Finalizo el chico mientras se rascaba con un lápiz su nuca.  
Bajo su mano de su cabeza, rosando así la fría goma del lapíz en su pecho. Sintió un escalofrío y se fijo que aun no tenia puesta la camisa- Rayos, debo de ponerme algo antes de que me vea- Se detuvo antes de terminar la frase.- Ah si, no me acompaña nadie, jejeje... Estoy a salvo.- Finalizo mientras regresaba a guardar su d¡ario a su mochila. A el se le había hecho costumbre siempre tener cubierto su torso, por que nadie, salvo Mabel, sus tíos abuelos y todo Gravity Falls, sabían que el tenia ese "tatuaje" en su espalda. Respiro profundo mientras se relajaba ante este pensamiento. El estar solo le daba una calma algo grata, pero no tanto como se la daría el estar rodeado de sus amigos del pueblo.  
Se separo de sus cosas mientras caminaba hasta su cama, se acomodo con calma, estaba algo exhausto, pero no tanto, gracias al pequeño entrenamiento que tuvo con un joven que conoció en México. El cual le enseño a recuperar fuerzas con solo quedarse inmóvil, cosa verdaderamente útil, y a la vez, difícil de realizar. En un principio el creía que permanecer totalmente quieto era cosa sencilla, pero en cuanto empezó a hacerlo se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, era mucho mas difícil de lo que pensó, ya que no solo debía de permanecer quieto completamente, sino que debía de meditar y convertir el flujo de la energía a su alrededor para que esta le ayudara a recuperarse. En los primeros intentos de ese entrenamiento, el terminaba aun mas cansado de cómo había empezado, pero después consiguió cogerle el truco. Y lograba cumplir el cometido de dicho entrenamiento, ya que le sirvió después de eso. Puesto que siguió practicando parkour por la zona, quizás los edificios grandes estaban prohibidos, pero los parques normales y los industriales no lo estaban, y si el ultimo lo estaba, bueno, no hubo nadie que le dijera que no podía practicar ahí.  
De igual manera el joven le explico algunas cosas que se le hicieron interesantes a Dipper, como por ejemplo, la clasificación de almas, la de espectros y la historia del primer cazador de brujas.  
Todas y cada una de las lecciones del joven mexicano le parecieron intrigantes a mas no poder. Pero era una la que seguía rondando en su cabeza, y con la cual concilio el sueño.  
La clasificación de espectros que hizo su tío Ford tiempo atrás, estaba mal.


	3. En sus marcas, ¿listos?

_**Bueno, ya esta el capitulo dos. Espero que sea de su agrado y de igual forma espero sus comentarios al respecto así sean de la historia o si es alguna sugerencia o critica constructiva. :3  
Esta obra literaria es de Fan y para Fans, los derechos de autor de la serie le pertenecen a Alex "Eres un dios" Hirsh y a Disney.**_

 _ **Nota:Armando, tarde un poco por que ya sabes como es mi internet. :v**_

 _ **Capitulo 2: En sus marcas, ¿listos?...**_

La ceremonia daba por terminado el ciclo escolar, Mabel se dirigía a la salida junto con su grupo de amigas y con ellas evitaba a toda costa las invitaciones de varios chicos para pasar las vacaciones juntos o salir en estas. Ella las evitaba solo por que su hermano le había dicho que tenia que hacerlo, ya que quería que ella estuviera con discreción. Mabel en un inicio no entendió por que se lo decía, pero al pasar un poco los días lo comprendió a la perfección, varios chicos le habían invitado a salir a dar la vuelta y mas, ella se sentía alagada, pero se lo prometió a su hermano y decidió cumplirlo.  
Y como por arte de magia, ella se volvió a un mas popular, como si el hecho de que ella declinara las invitaciones le diera aun mas prestigio. Ella de verdad no entendía en lo mas mínimo el comportamiento de los chicos en esa edad, y cuando quiso entenderlo se topo con la misma explicación que le dio su tío Stan hace tiempo atrás cuando estuvo ella atrapada en el cuerpo de su hermano. Así que al ver que ese era el rumbo que se tomaba en cuanto a la explicación decidió desistir de seguir indagando y se limito a ser amiga de todos. No le interesaban por el momento las relaciones, "para eso esta el verano" pensaba.  
Y con esas ideas ella era reservada y algo tímida en cuanto a las relaciones con chicos de la escuela pero en el verano buscaba deseosa de ese encantador sueño del que aun no se rendía. Ese sueño que tiene desde los 12, su amor veraniego de película.

Pero dejando aun lado eso, Mabel se encontraba saliendo de la escuela con sus amigas mientras planeaban pasar un rato al centro comercial a comer helado. Ella solo tuvo que mandar un mensaje a su madre para informar de eso.

 _-Ma, voy a salir con las chicas una ultima vez, ¿si? :3_

-Claro cariño, pero vuelve temprano, aun no has empacado tus cosas para el viaje, y ya se compro el boleto de autobús, si aun te lo preguntabas.

-Oki! En ese caso, los veo en casa! :*

Fue la poca conversación que tuvieron, ya que después de eso Mabel se dedico a dar una vuelta con sus amigas para seguir platicando y comer helado, para posterior mente, terminar despidiéndose de ellas en medio de la plaza comercial, puesto que su autobús salía al día siguiente al medio día.  
Mabel llego sin contratiempos a casa, le dijeron que la cena estaría lista en una hora, que por lo mientras fuera empacando todo para su viaje, y dicho y hecho. Subió a su habitación, empezó a guardar ropa suficiente, y desde su celular estaba haciendo los pedidos correspondientes de hilos y estambres de diferentes tipos y colores, así como de un nuevo par de agujas para tejer todos los suéteres que pudiera, para ella, y para sus familiares y amigos. También guardo su computadora portátil, su cargador de celular y cosas de higiene personal.  
Había guardado todo lo que ella declaraba necesario para poder pasar las vacaciones de manera cómoda. Al mismo tiempo estaba escribiendo una carta para Marmando, que al parecer, se estaba tomando bastante bien el estar casado con la reina de los manatíes. Ella ya había superado su desastre amoroso del primer verano en Gravity Falls, ya que después de ese, los demás fueron un poco mejor, pero aun así, no tanto.

Seguía esperando ese amor que la sacara del las cosas normales, pero no había tenido suerte. Aunque, eso por el momento no la sacaba de sus ensoñaciones, si no que, lo que lo hacia era el hecho de que estaba a nada de tomar el autobús hacia Oregón.

-¡Mabel! ¡La cena esta lista!- Gritaba su madre desde el piso inferior.

-¡Okey! ¡Ahorita bajo!- Contestaba con animo la chica, mientras miraba el reloj, eran las 6 de la tarde, y ella se preguntaba que hora serian en Japón en ese momento…  
Y mientras bajaba las escaleras, no pudo evitar voltear a ver un cuadro que colgaba a un lado. Donde se podía ver a ella con su hermano, a sus tíos atrás, a sus amigas y a su amigo Soos. Fue tanta la melancolía que se detuvo un momento para apreciarla mas. Esa era la foto del ultimo verano que paso al lado de Dipper. El era solo un poco mas alto que ella, y le llegaban al mentón de Wendy, claro, que esa foto era de apenas sus 14 años cumplidos. Habían crecido aun mas que eso, ella ahora estaba segura de que tenia la misma estatura que la pelirroja, pero eso le decía que, Dipper era mas alto que ellas por 5 centímetros.

-Hump, si tan solo el se hubiera abstenido a hacer ejercicio ahora mismo ambos tendríamos la misma estatura, pero no. Tenia que encontrar un sustituto para la emoción de los misterios, y claro, ese sustituto era el parkour. No pudo ser un juego de realidad virtual. Nooooo… ¡Tenia que ser algo que entra como disciplina para ser un maldito ninja!- Decía la castaña con un leve mal humor- Aunque bueno, creo que debo de admitirlo, eres genial. Demasiado genial Dipper… Le aprendiste mucho a Wendy, ¿no? Jejeje…- Seguía su monologo mientras veía aquella foto- Ya quiero que ellos vean como has crecido…- Suspiro con melancolía y alegría.- Ya quiero que vean, como te has vuelto el chico mas genial que jamás eh conocido.- Finalizo, mientras pasaba su mano por la foto, sacando un poco de polvo, que al aspirarlo, le hizo estornudar.- ¡A-Achu!

-¿Mabel? La cena esta cérvida….- Pronuncio su madre desde el comedor.

-¡Y-Ya bajo Ma!- Grito mientras continuaba su camino hacia abajo.

En ese momento. En un auditorio en Japón.

-¡A-Achu! Arg… *snif- Dipper había estornudado mientras se encontraba apuntando la respuesta de una ecuación de muestra, pero la estaba apuntando en el pizarrón que estaba encima de la tarima del auditorio, frente a todos y al lado del director del curso.

- _Odaiji ni_ \- Le dijo el director aun lado, justo en el momento en que noto que estornudo.

-A-Ah, dōmo arigatōgozaimashita- Contesto el joven Pines, mientras terminaba de poner la respuesta correcta en el pisaron.- _Hummm… Probablemente Mabel abrió una caja vieja y le entro polvo en la nariz-_ Se dijo para sus adentros mientras daba media vuelta para ver de frente al señor.

El director solo vio la respuesta eh hizo el ademan de que el joven podía tomar asiento nuevamente. Y regresando a su asiento; uno que estaba junto al pasillo izquierdo a la mitad del auditorio, observando a todos los presentes, daba por sentado de que todos eran mayores que el, los mas jóvenes, eran un grupo de 3 chicas y 1 chico que venían de una universidad alemana. Fuera de eso, los demás solo eran hombres y mujeres en grupos que fueron enviados por distintas empresas. Se sentó con pesadez mientras volteaba a ver su reloj, 8:00 de la mañana, apenas había estado ahí una hora y ya le habían pasado al frente a resolver 5 problemas de alto nivel el solo. Eso le estaba cansando demasiado. La gente mayor se siente amenazada cuando ven a alguien mas joven y con mayor potencial, así que buscan por todos los medios hacerlo caer… Cosa que no pasaría con el, por que tenia un haz bajo la manga, todos dentro de ese lugar daban creencia ferviente a que la magia no existía, en cambio, el. Pensaba que la magia es la ciencia de la naturaleza y los poderes ocultos del ser.  
Y el haz en si era un conjuro que le enseño su tío cuando cumplió los 14 años. Este consistía en que cualquier libro que sea de carácter de enseñanza el lo podía hacer levitar y hacia pasar las paginas a una gran velocidad, mientras el iba absorbiendo todo el conocimiento que el libro le debía de dar. Intento hacer el conjuro con una novela de misterio, pero el libro solo se limitaba a levitar cerca de el para que pudiera leerlo, al parecer, con libros comunes solo los podía hacer flotar para comodidad suya. Cosa bastante útil ya que a lo largo del tiempo ese se volvió el conjuro mas usado de su parte.

Y de hecho, el se lo quería enseñar a Mabel, pero según ella, estaba bien como era, no necesitaba ese conjuro por que no deseaba tener conocimientos inútiles que no volvería a usar, y en parte tenia razón, muchas de las cosas que había aprendido eran cosas completamente inútiles a lo largo del sus días. Así que decidió darle uso a ese hechizo solo cuando se tratara de algo que realmente le apasionara… Pero, a pesar de que el haya hecho el conjuro con el libro de matemáticas aplicadas que había en la biblioteca cerca de su casa, no daba crédito a que el director y los rectores solo le recomendaran a el para pasar al frente y contestar los problemas.

Trato de distraerse con lo que fuera, mientras pasaba las paginas de un libro que tenia su lado, y después volviendo la vista al frente para ver en que etapa del curso iban.

-Oh no… Mas teoría…- Dijo Dipper en un susurro mientras se estiraba en su propia silla. Volteando a ver lo que sea que le distrajera, y ahí vio un folleto sobre los horarios que tomarían en el curso…- Un folleto… Je… Eso me recuerda, a cierta persona, aunque en ese momento me comporte como un zoquete… Jeje- Pensaba Dipper en su asiento mientras desenvolvía el folleto. Lo miro por unos instantes y como si su mente le jugara una broma pesada, se vio así mismo en ese viaje de carretera, lo pensó dos veces, o recordaba como fue un zoquete con su amiga de origen asiático, o seguía poniendo atención al curso. – Nah, aprender de mis errores me hace mejor persona.- Se dijo mientras acomodaba su espalda en el asiento y se perdía en los recuerdos…

 _ **FlashBack:**_

Dipper no podía encontrarse mas incomodo con la situación, estaba en el museo de momias de una montaña perdida en medio de la nada, y su amiga estaba recargando su cabeza en su hombro. Él no sabia como reaccionar, no sabia que hacer, ni siquiera si era buena idea hablar sobre cualquier cosa.

-Oh Dipper, ¡Hola!- Saludo una chica con una trenza que le caía sobre el hombro izquierdo, que salía de entre las sombras y caminaba directo hacia el…

-¡Ah! Chica del laberinto…-Pronuncio con timidez y sorpresa.

-Me preguntaba ¿cuando llamarías?- Le dijo mientras tomaba asiento a un lado suyo.

-Dipper, ¿Quién es ella?- Cuestiono la joven de cabello negro.

-Ahhhh… Ah…- Estaba nervioso, no sabia que contestar, así que decidió que no debía nada de que preocuparse, total, no era nada serio.- Ella es una chica que conocí en el laberinto del maíz, jejeje…- Rio un poco con temor, mientras mostraba una sonrisa torcida.

-Dipper, no te reconocí cabeza arriba- Comento una chica de coletas mientras se unía a la conversación.- No imaginaras donde nació mi hermano. Ahh… ¿Quienes son ellas?- Pregunto confundida al ver al joven con otras dos chicas.

-Dipper, ¿por qué no me llamaste? ¿Nuestro romántico paseo no significo nada?- Hizo acto de presencia otra chica pero de tés mas obscura, cabello negro y con un sombrero de tronco puesto.

-Es increíble, aceptaste tener una cita conmigo y ¿veías a todas estas chicas?- Pregunto ofendida Candy mientras volteaba a ver al chico Pines.

-Bueno, ¡contesta! ¿cuál de nosotras te gusta?- Exigió saber la chica de trenza que estaba sentada a su lado.

-¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Wow!... Chicas, ¿no creen que están exagerando eso? Digo, gustar es una palabra muy fuerte…- Argumento el chico mientras se ponía de pie.- Pasamos un rato platicando, y paseando incluso me pasaron su numero para así poder seguir estando en contacto. Pero creo que es algo pronto para que den por sentado algo, ¿no?- Pregunto con falso enojo mientras pasaba la mirada por cada una de ellas.

-Si, claro, lo que digas- Finalizo cortante la chica morena.

-Que asco me das- Comento furiosa esta vez la chica de coletas.

-Eres un tonto- Finalizo la chica de la trenza.

-Arg, por favor, ¿en serio?- Comento ahora sin fingir molestia el muchacho, mientras, tomaba nuevamente asiento a un lado de Candy. La volteo a ver de reojo y suspiro- Si quieres irte lo entenderé Candy.

-Que bien que sea así, por que te comportaste como alguien a que solo se preocupa por si mismo Dipper- Pronuncio las palabras de forma tajante mientras se ponía de pie y emprendía la marcha lejos.

-Puede que si, pero no era mi intención. Lo siento. Lo arruine.- Dipper se encontraba mirando el suelo mientras decía esto ultimo.  
Candy camino a la salida solo para detenerse poco antes de esta y verle, se limpio una lagrima que estaba por salírsele y continuo su caminata hacia sus amigas.

-¡Ahh! No puedo creer que lo arruinara. Creo que debería de disculparme con Candy, ¿por que?, la verdad no se. Pero siento que le debo esa disculpa.- Comentaba consigo mimo mientras se recostaba en la banca.- Quizás pueda preguntarle al tío Stan, si tiene experiencia ligando con chicas seguro también la tiene en cuanto a pedir disculpas cuando son necesarias.- En ese momento lo pensó dos veces, antes de que siquiera pudiera hablarle por la radio…- Aunque si fueron los consejos que me dio mi tío los que me metieron en este problema, dudo que sus soluciones me saquen de este de la manera correcta… Ahhh… Bien Dipper- Se dijo a si mismo mientras se incorporaba en la banca para acto seguido, levantarse.- Si tuviste el valor de hablar con todas esas chicas con la intención de ligar, creo que debes de tener el valor para ir con Candy y ofrecerle una disculpa sincera.- Inflo el pecho orgulloso de esa actitud.- ¡¿Pero que le digo?!- Se volvió a desanimar…- ¡Ah! Ya pensare en eso en el camino…- Diciendo eso ultimo, tomo la radio y corrió a la salida para buscar a la chica.

No paso mucho tiempo para que diera con ella. Y como supuso, se encontraba con su gemela y con Grenda. Respiro hondo una vez mas mientras caminaba hacia ellas.

-¡Dipper! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Candy?!- Pregunto una muy molesta Mabel.

-Mabel, a ti no te debo ninguna explicación, se la debo a ella.- Decía mientras pasaba a un lado de ella pero antes de que pudiese ponerle la mano en el hombro para que volteara a verlo, Grenda se puso en medio, amenazando golpeando su palma izquierda con el puño cerrado.- Grenda, ¿En serio?- Pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja.- Resistí el entrenamiento de los hombres-tauro. Creo que soy capaz de resistir los golpes que seas capaz de darme y volver a ponerme de pie.- Sentencio con una mirada firme y con brazos cruzados, lo que sorprendió no solo a la chica robusta, sino también a su hermana y a Candy que detuvo su llanto al escuchar lo que el chico decía. Retomo el camino mientras pasaba a un lado de la chica que era mas grande que el y le puso la mano en el hombro a Candy.- E-Este, ¿Candy? Mira, lamento haber estado platicando con todas las chicas que acabaste de ver y no habértelo dicho, pero estaba tratando de actuar mejor y de forma mas sociable. Quiero pedirte una disculpa por que no te había mencionado nada, y otra mas al no decirte que ellas pensaban esas cosas de mi cuando les hable. Pero, me sentí halagado, y no creí que fuera cosa de importancia. Y apenas ahora me doy cuenta de que si lo era, y de haberlo dicho creo que te hubiera ahorrado esas lagrimas. Perdóname por ser un zoquete.- Dijo el chico con una mirada y sonrisa de arrepentimiento sincero.

-Creo, que yo también sobre actué Dipper, no debí de sentirme así solo por el hecho de que hablaste con alguien mas… Aunque las hayas intentado ligar, bueno, de hecho eso si es motivo para enojarme. ¿Como pensaste que terminaría esto? ¿No pudiste haberlo comentado antes? ¿Pudiste haber actuado como alguien con sentido común, sabes?- Comento con bastante enojo Candy mientras daba una mirada de furia a Dipper.

-Si, lo se, no estaba pensando con seriedad, creo que me deje llevar. Y entenderé si no me perdonas… Actué como un verdadero idiota.- Dipper se sentía mal por su actitud, seriamente el si había actuado como un idiota, de haber pensado mejor las cosas pudo haber evitado ese conflicto.- Bueno, perdón otra vez Candy.- Estaba por retirarse cuando la radio que tenia en el pantalón comenzó a sonar.- ¿Tío Stan?- Pregunto Dipper con confusión mientras sostenía en la mano la radio.

-Hey amiguito, ¿recuerdas que hablamos de mi técnica? Pues a veces tiene inesperadas consecuencias.- Decía de forma tranquila del otro lado del radio.

-Ni que me lo digas, fui un completo idiota con alguien que no se lo merecia.- Comento mientras volteaba a ver a Candy, a la que se le dibujo una leve sonrisa al ver que el enserio estaba arrepentido.- A todo esto, ¿Dónde estas ahora?- Pregunto con confusión mientras cambiaban de tema.

-Mira, lo bueno es que resolví el misterio de las momias de Oregón… Lo malo es que… ¡Estoy convirtiéndome en una!- Diciendo eso dibujo sorpresa en las caras de todos, mientras el se encontraba en una cueva envuelto en tela de araña y sujetando la radio entre la mejilla y el hombro derecho.- Resulta de Darlin es una de esas personas araña. Pero además de eso, la cita va bien…- Fruncía el ceño con preocupación mientras comentaba lo ultimo.

-¡A ver! ¡A ver! ¡A ver! ¡¿Darlin es una araña humana?! ¡¿Pero como es eso posible?!- Pregunto asustado mientras las chicas se acercaban para oír mejor.

-No lo se, primero teníamos la cita perfecta, y un rato después comenzaron a crecerle patas y a recubrirme de telarañas. Mujeres, tu sabes.- Diciendo eso las chicas fruncieron el ceño y pulverizaron con la mirada al único hombre cercano a ellas. En ese momento, Dipper.

Este, incomodo por las miradas decidió tratar de no préstale atención y continuo platicando con su tío abuelo.- ¡¿No te diste cuenta de que era una araña?!- Pregunto con ira fingida.

-Me cegaron sus elogios, eso y quizás el acido que me hecho a la cara.- Frunció el ceño mientras recordaba esa horrible escena.- Estoy arriba, en el pico viuda

-De acuerdo, vamos por ti. No te muevas.- Le pidió mientras miraba a todas y ellas asentían ante lo que significaba eso.

Stanley se volteo a ver a si mismo, recubierto con telarañas suspendido en el aire.- Como digas.- Termino por decir mientras la señal se cortaba. Y en ese mismo instante, una red del mismo y viscoso material salió en dirección de la radio mientras lo tomaba y se lo arrebataba.

-Ah ha… ¿Tratando de escapar?- Hizo acto de presencia la mujer araña mientras tomaba la radio y la aventaba al suelo para que esta se rompiera y diera por finalizado su intento de escape.

-Me engañaste. ¡Estoy un ochenta por ciento seguro de que no me amas en absoluto!- Furioso se retorcía en su prisión mientras miraba con odio a Darlin.

-¡Ja! ¡Los hombres son tan fáciles de convencer! "Eres tan gracioso" "Que gran historia" "Amo a los hombres con vello en los hombros"- Se burlaba la mujer mientras lo veía con risa.

-Oye, ¿no era verdad lo del vello en los hombros?- Pregunto incrédulo mientras se sentía avergonzado.

-Dime, Stan… Antes de transformarme ¿quién creíste que estaba a cargo? ¿Tu? ¿Con tus frases cursis y falsa confianza…?- Se empezaba a molestar la mujer mientras retrocedía- Yo soy la maestra del encanto aquí… Lo siento querido, esta vez, tu debilidad te tendió una trampa, para mi especie eres comida. Permíteme convertirme en algo aun mas horrible aun…- Finalizo mientras con sus patas jalaba la piel aun humana que conservaba y la estiraba hacia atrás para así quitarse la mitad del disfraz que aun tenia. Mostrando a una horrenda araña del tamaño de un hombre-tauro.

-¡Ahhhh!- Grito Stan con una mescla de terror, angustia y asco.

-¿Me pregunto que brebaje le sienta mejor aun anciano de setenta años y algo mas?- Se preguntaba así misma.- ¡Ya regreso!- Se despidió mientras tomaba rumbo a una parte mas profunda de la cueva.

-Dipper, ¿dónde estas? ¡Vamos!- Se dijo a si mismo con angustia y temor.

Mientras tanto el grupo de chicos ya estaba encaminado a la cueva y antes de entrar Dipper las detuvo para asegurarse de que ellas estuvieran listas y el para tomar una ultima bocanada de aire y llenarse de valor.

-Muy bien, ¿listas? Según el panfleto de Candy, debemos de tener cuidado con el acido que rocía…- Dijo mientras mostraba dicho panfleto a las chicas…

-¡Listas!- Dijeron al unísono todas mientras entraban con cautela detrás de Dipper, a lo que a los pocos minutos se toparon con alguien colgado del techo de la cueva, en una prisión de tela, mientras este murmuraba algo.

-Por favor, no se si en verdad estas ahí arriba, pero de ser así… ¡Te pido que me salves Paul Bunyan!- Rezaba el anciano resignándose a su horrible destino

-¡Señor Pines!- Grito Grenda en señal de que estaban presentes. Pero Stan, al solo oír la voz gruesa de esta, se confundió y no supo que era lo que pasaba.

-Wow, en serio funcionó…- Se dijo al creer que sus rezos habían tenido éxito. Para después voltear y poder divisar a los chicos yendo hacia el, siendo Grenda que, usando sus fuertes brazos, rompían las ataduras al suelo del capullo donde estaba encerrado.- Rápido, ¡pronto estará de regreso lista para comerme!…- Acto seguido los jóvenes procedieron a desatarlo de sus ataduras y emprendieron la rápida huida de la cueva.

Mientras, eran perseguidos de cerca por la mujer araña. Dipper, intentado leer el diario numero 2 corría todo lo que podía, yendo un poco mas atrás del grupo. Daba gracias el hecho de haber dejado el tercero en la cabaña del misterio. Ya que el libro que tenia en las manos contenía algunas debilidades del monstruo que los perseguía.  
Y al terminar de leerlo lo guardo nuevamente.

-¡Todos! ¡Al teleférico! ¡Tengo un plan!- Gritaba Candy mientras lo señalaba.

Dipper se dio cuenta de la distancia que les faltaba y que la mujer araña estaba cada vez mas cerca, así que empezó a buscar algo por el suelo para poder ayudarle en su huida, y lo vio. Una piedra semi-circular, con un ligero brillo y de aspecto áspero. "Piedra caliza" se decía así mismo, corrió un poco mas agazapado para poder tomar la piedra y entonces empezó a idear una estrategia.  
La mujer se encontraba cada vez mas cerca y en un acto desesperado Dipper se dejo caer de rodillas, derrapando un poco, mientras tomaba una piedra normal y las hacia chocar sobre un montón de hierva seca. Vio que en el montón se habían quedado unas pequeñas chispas y rápidamente lo tomo y le empezó a soplar. La Mujer se encontraba a pocos centímetros de el y antes de que pudiera arremeter en su contra, el joven Pines se irguió sosteniendo un montón de hierva encendida. Tomo un puño de esta, le soplo, le metió una de las piedras que tenia para que le pudiera dar fuerza y se la aventó a la cara, la mujer araña, al sentir el golpe de la bola de fuego se hizo momentáneamente hacia atrás mientras se pasaba las patas por el rostro. Dipper rápidamente retomo su camino con el resto del grupo mientras le esperaban en el teleférico. Y en un ultimo momento al ver que la mujer estaba regresando a la persecución tomo la segunda piedra y la metía en lo que quedaba de la hierva encendida.

Lo ultimo en suceder fue demasiado rápido para todos. Vieron como Dipper lanzaba esa bola de fuego y vieron a la mujer araña lanzar ese acido en dirección del muchacho. Ambos, recibieron los ataques directamente…  
La mujer araña lo recibió desde arriba, ya que Dipper lanzo en parábola para que le fuera difícil de esquivar, mientras que ella lanzo el acido de forma recta para que Dipper no tuviera tiempo para moverse.

Al recibir el impacto, la mujer araña hizo lo mismo que con el primer ataque, pero esta vez, al recibir el ataque en otro punto se le hizo difícil apagarlo. Pero Dipper, al recibir el acido con la cara, se dejo caer de espalda mientras entraba por completo al teleférico. Para que pudieran huir…

-¡Arg! Se siente horrible- Logro pronunciar el joven mientras seguía en el suelo de la cabina.

-Te lo dije muchacho, ese acido te ciega.- Le dijo Stan mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse, muy apenas, ya que otros de los efectos del mismo, excluyendo la ceguera momentánea, era la parálisis corporal. Logro ayudar a Dipper para que se sentara en medio de Mabel y de Candy.

-Dipper, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto preocupada Candy al verlo que no podía moverse muy bien.

-Necesitaba ganar un poco mas de tiempo.- Expresaba con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-No, no es cierto, podemos escapar de ella en el teleferi- En eso Candy se ve interrumpida por una grabación en la cabina.

-Bienvenido a Pacienferico el teleférico mas lento del mundo, disfruten del hermoso paisaje a 0.1 kilómetros por hora- Fue la grabación que oyeron.

-Bueno, nadie lo pudo haber previsto…- Dijo Candy mientras volvía la mirada del techo hacia Dipper.

-Ahora ¿quién es el que no lee los panfletos?- Dijo él, burlándose, mientras con su poca movilidad sacaba un maltratado panfleto del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Dipper… Tu…- Estaba por decir Candy cuando se vio interrumpida por una sacudida en la cabina.

La mujer araña se asomo por la ventana mientras estaba encima de la cabina misma, al unísono empezaron a gritar todos mientras veían como la monstruo los envolvía para que no pudieran hacer nada. El pánico reinaba en la cabina ya que Mabel, Grenda y Stan empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro. Candy estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo hasta que sintió como una fría mano le rosaba la suya propia.

Era la mano de Dipper que aun sostenía el panfleto de las atracciones del lugar, y mientras le miraba fijamente, hizo un esfuerzo por poder mostrarle una sonrisa.  
A tal acto, y como por arte de telepatía, Candy entendió lo que le quería decir el chico. Tomo el folleto mientras leía la parte del pacienferico hasta encontrar lo que necesitaban.

-¡Escuchen todos!- Grito la chica de pelo negro- El pacienferico tiene una palanca de caída de emergencia, abajo nuestro esta la estatua mas grande de Paul Bunyan y el heirserg despertara en… 5… 4… 3…- Diciendo estos números agarro la palanca de emergencia preparándose para tirar de ella y mientras los demás se aseguraban a lo único solido que tenían cerca. Siendo ese el caso, a Dipper, que gracias al acido, su cuerpo estaba totalmente rigido. Y mientras se aferraban a un Dipper con mirada inexpresiva Candy finalizaba el conteo.- 2… ¡Ahora!- Grito al mismo tiempo de tirar la palanca y de esa forma, dar inicio a una caída libre hacia el vacío.

Duraron pocos segundos de caída ya que poco antes de tocar suelo, el heirserg del que hablaba Candy se activo justo a tiempo para que los mandara a volar monte abajo. Para caer justo debajo de la figura del extravagante leñador y asi poderle poner fin a la caída. Dejando a la mujer araña justo debajo de la bota de la dichosa figura y antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar, solo pudo ver como la estatua se balanceaba sobre de ella. Aplastándola y aprisionándola. Mientras esta se quejaba pudo ver como de la cabina, cubierta con su tela, salían poco a poco todos a los que perseguía.

-¡Niña! ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡¿Cómo sabias que eso iba a pasar?!- Pregunto un muy emocionado Stan que se encontraba sentado en el suelo.

-Por los tontos panfletos… Jejeje…- Decía Candy mientras veía a Dipper siendo ayudado por Mabel y Grenda. Pudo ver como este le sonreía y sintió como ella misma le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Stanley…- Le llamaba de forma melodiosa la mujer araña mientras se ponía nuevamente la mitad superior de su disfraz.- ¿Me dejaras salir, verdad, cariño? Lamento lo de antes, no se que me paso…- Se excuso la criatura.

-¡¿Después de todo esto?! ¡¿En serio crees que sufro de amnesia?!- Pregunto ofendido Stan mientras se incorporaba.

-Ajajaja… Eres tan gracioso, ¿jamás en tu vida consideraste ser comediante?- Pregunto sin contestar a lo que le pregunto el señor.

Y por acto de magia, a Stanley se le paso el enojo y cambio su ceño fruncido por una mueca alegre. -Claro que si, alguna vez, la comedia es demasiado sutil estos días. Mi estilo funciona con una escenografía enorme… Déjame sacarte de ahí…- Pero antes de que pudiera estar completamente cerca de la monstruo Mabel y Grenda se lo impidieron jalándolo hacia atrás. Y de esa manera, evitando lo que fue un ataque de la mujer araña.- Oh si, cierto…- Decía Stan recobrando el sentido.

Mientras tanto, atrás de ellos estaban Candy y Dipper, y este ultimo, rodando los ojos ante la actitud de su tío…

-Ganas este raund Stan, pero grábate esto… Mientras existan hombres como tu, con sus tontos chistes, y cursis frases para conquistar mujeres. ¡Jamás me quedare sin presas!- Sentencio, mientras escupía una ultima vez acido hacia Stanley…  
Este al ver eso, corrió lejos de la criatura y con rumbo a la caravana. Detrás de el corrían Mabel, Candy y Grenda, esta ultima cargando a un Dipper aun paralizado.

Ya después y a mitad de camino de regreso a la cabaña del misterio, Dipper, que estaba recuperando su movilidad mientras estaba sentado en el asiento de copiloto se borro los números y e-mails de las chicas que conoció en el viaje…

-Ahh… Oye niño, debo de admitir algo.- Decía de forma melancólica Stan mientras miraba hacia el frente del camino- No soy un experto en mujeres, lo cierto es que me divorcie una vez y me han golpeado mas veces de lo que recuerdo.- Comento mientras se sobaba la mejilla izquierda. Mientras Dipper le veía con atención. – La confianza puede serte útil pero al final del día las seductoras suelen arrancarte la cabeza. Cuando se trata de mujeres, soy un fracaso. – Finalizo de forma triste.

Dipper le vio un momento y luego hablo.- Hey, ambos fracasamos.- Decía mientras alzaba el brazo con las manchas de rotulador, a lo que Stan le sonrío.- Oye, tus consejos de seducción fueron malos, pero logre no pensar en Wendy en todo el viaje. Además, me enseñaste a tenerme confianza solo tengo que aprender a usar ese poder para algo bueno. Y no para hacer sentir mal a alguien.- Al decir eso ultimo volteo a ver a Candy de reojo. Tomo un respiro y después se paro de su asiento, encaminándose hacia la chica.- Hey, ¿me puedo sentar a tu lado?- Decía nervioso a la chica.

-Je, si, si puedes…- Contesto mientras le miraba sentarse y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

-Candy, perdón de nuevo por lo que hice, siento que en este viaje actué como un verdadero tonto y un lunático.- Decía mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Jeje… Si… Pero descuida Dipper, los viajes hacen que la gente cometa locuras, ya sea enamorarse del hermano de una amiga… O lanzarle bolas de fuego a una mujer araña…- Comento mientras recordaba la valentía del joven al hacerle frente a la abominación.- Aunque… Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva…- Dijo la chica, y de esa forma llamando la atención del joven Pines. Y mientras el le miraba curioso, ella tomo un rotulador para escribir su numero de teléfono en la muñeca del chico.

Dipper se sorprendió, pero al final sabia un poco a que se refería ella con ese acto. Y sonriendo le dedico una cálida sonrisa a Candy, y ella, le correspondía dicho acto.

Dipper se levanto de su asiento y fue nuevamente al frente de la caravana, mientras Candy le miraba irse, para después recordar, lo que también paso días atrás… Frunció el ceño un poco, ya que su cara era un poema, uno, cuyo tema principal eran celos. Y no de cualquier desconocida, si no. De una chica que esperaba en Gravity Falls…  
Claro, que eso ultimo no lo visualizo Dipper, el solo veía a lo lejos la torre de agua de Gravity Falls, la cual le indicaba el fin de ese loco viaje.

 _ **Fin del FlashBack:**_

Dipper seguía en la misma posición de cuando empezó a recordar lo sucedido en la carretera, le sorprendió que ya no le volvieran a llamar, pero por el mejor.  
El traje que traía puesto era casualmente cómodo, cosa curiosa ya que no todos lo eran. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que el curso ya estuviera llegando a su fin ese día. Volteo a ver el reloj solo para toparse con la sorpresa de que estuvo divagando en su mente por mas de cinco horas.

-Ja…. Que cosas… Bueno, supongo que mejor para mi- Se decía así mismo mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila que traía consigo. Una mochila de tela, color café, de una sola correa, que estaba sostenida sobre de su hombro derecho; cruzaba su pecho y dejaba la mochila en el costado izquierdo de su cintura. Estaba saliendo del auditorio a la par que todos mientras escuchaba como decían los últimos informes y el horario que iba a tomar la conferencia del día siguiente. Mas sin en cambio, Dipper solo se dirigió hacia el baño de hombres, donde procedió a desfajarse, quitarse el saco y arremangar la camisa. Dejando solo su corbata un poco mas suelta y poniendo su saco dentro de la mochila para poder sacar su gorro. El cual, sin dudarlo, se lo puso con singular alegría. Pensando en el poco tiempo que faltaba para volver a Gravity Falls y con ello volver a vivir aventuras al lado de todos.

Salió del baño con aun mas ánimos y tomo una ruta distinta a la que estaban tomando el resto de participantes. El se dirigió a la parte trasera del edificio. Donde pudo ver unas escaleras hacia abajo, se asomo por el barandal y vio que dichas escaleras dirigían a un estacionamiento, uno en el que no estaban cubiertas las vigas y donde habían varios tubos cruzados.  
Miro a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, tomo aire, retrocedió un poco y se puso en cuclillas, mirando el barandal. Las famosas palabras que se dicen para comenzar una carrera cruzaron su mente. Y antes de que emprendiera carrera y con un salto pasara encima del barandal para así dejarse caer al vacío y poder columpiarse en los tubos, susurro una palabra para indicar su salida.

-Fuera…-


	4. Aceptando hechos

_**Bien, si, estoy subiendo capitulos cada tercer dia, espero que asi puedan llevar de mejor forma la lectura de estos. :3  
Va a ser un cap algo largo, espero que sea de su agrado. Espero sus comentarios y criticas con respecto al mismo. Esta obra esta hecha de fan y para fans.  
Los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls le pertenecen a Alex "Eres un dios" Hirsh y a Disney.**_

Capitulo 3: Aceptando hechos

Dipper se encontraba saliendo del estacionamiento del auditorio con rumbo a su hotel mientras se masajeaba el muslo derecho y murmuraba algo para sus adentros con cierta gracia.

-¿El traje es bueno para el parkour? Sin duda, es cómodo y me permite bastante bien la movilidad, ¿Los zapatos también lo son? Hummm… Ahí discreparía…- Se decía así mismo mientras caminaba cojeando un poco. Cosa que se le quito al poco rato de estar recorriendo su camino y cuando estaba a unas calles de llegar a su destino, un olor bastante peculiar le llego a la nariz, siguió el rastro hasta lo que pudo notar que era un restaurante. Entro con cierto temor y al ver que el ambiente era bastante confortable no dudo en tomar asiento a un lado de una ventana, mientras esperaba que una mesera llegara a tomar su orden.  
Dipper se encontraba viendo a su alrededor que era lo que los demás comensales estaban consumiendo y le llamo bastante la atención el ver a un señor que estaba, literalmente, peleando con su comida, ya que el pulpo que el veía con claridad que estaba vivo, se resistía a ser comido por el hombre. En ese momento llego la mesera a preguntarle al joven que era lo que quería ordenar. El titubeo un poco antes de preguntarle por el platillo del hombre que le llamaba tanto la atención.  
Y la camarera en contestación le informo que ese era uno de los platillos mas extravagantes del lugar, ya que para comer el pulpo vivo; requería de cierta técnica que se le era explicada al comensal antes de servirle el tan peculiar platillo.  
Y Dipper, dominado por su característica curiosidad, se decidió a pedir el pulpo y un refresco. Y mientras la camarera apuntaba la orden, el seguía embobado viendo al hombre pelear con el marisco. Para después ser sacado de su ensimismamiento cuando la señorita le pregunto si era todo lo que pediría, a lo que el muchacho Pines contesto con torpeza que si, era todo.

Pasaron solo unos momentos cuando un señor vestido con un traje raro de color blanco y un delantal azul se le acerco y empezó a explicarle el proceso que debía de tomar para poder degustar su plato correctamente. Y cuando Dipper comento que tenia todo claro, el señor regreso a la cocina para al poco rato regresar con un plato, donde estaba el pulpo, vivo, en lo que parecía ser un caldo hecho con su propia tinta y algunas especias. Le entregaron unos palillos de madera y su refresco. Para después, retirarse y dejar al joven con su "comida".

Dipper le miro con intriga un momento, para después proceder a separar los palillos y empezar a picar al animal para ver como reaccionaba. Paso el tiempo, el chico estaba cansado por la lucha que había librado su comida, si bien la parte fácil era tomar los tentáculos con los palillos y llevárselos a la boca, para después cortar las extremidades del mismo con los dientes, la dificultad se centraba en que, cuando se tuviera el tentáculo en la boca, se asegurara de que las ventosas no se pegaran a su paladar ni en ninguna parte de su boca. Pasado el tiempo, eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, así que solamente pago por su comida y después se retiro del establecimiento mientras iba pensando en como reaccionarían todos cuando les contara lo que acababa de hacer…  
-Ja…jajajaja… Seguro el tío Ford también lo ha hecho… Jajajaja…- Se decía divertido mientras imaginaba la escena en su cabeza y al mismo tiempo pasaba por la recepción del hotel. Tomo el ascensor hacia el piso donde se encontraba su cuarto y camino por el pasillo hasta el. Entro, vio que todo seguía como el lo había dejado, salvo que habían entrado a tender la cama y hacer la limpieza del lugar.  
Volteo a ver sus cosas, solo tenia la mochila que en ese momento cargaba en su hombro, una maleta negra para viajes y un estuche de cuero negro, de forma rectangular y con seguros y agarradera de metal chapados en oro. Su tamaño era de 1.5x.90x.20 m. Este recién comprando en México. Ya que tan solo verle en la tienda por la que pasaba, sintió la necesidad de comprar eso que tantas veces tenia ganas de comprar, pero por presión de su padre jamás lo había hecho.  
Pero ahora era distinto, él se había revelado, él podía hacer con su tiempo lo que le diera la gana siempre y cuando no descuidara sus obligaciones. Vio el estuche hipnotizado hasta que recordó que era lo que quería hacer. Lo movió de lugar solo para poder tomar de la maleta su cambio de ropa y algo mas.  
Una camisa negra, pantalones de mezclilla, su sudadera azul fuerte, unas botas de casquillo color negras, un par de guantes de cuero sin dedos y una lámpara sorda. El no sabia que iba a hacer, pero mejor estar preparado.  
Se quito la mochila del hombro a la par que el gorro de Wendy, dejando ambos en la cama. Para después quitarse la ropa y cambiarse por completo. Y al momento de haber terminado con eso, tomo nuevamente la mochila y de ella extrajo el saco y lo colgó en un gancho junto con el resto de su traje.  
Metió en la mochila la lámpara y tomo, para ojear, su diario numero 4.

-Hum, solo me quedan unas cuantas paginas y lo terminare. Que bien que en las demás cosas que voy a usar este verano también incluí un nuevo diario con el numero 5 ya escrito.- Se dijo a si mismo mientras recordaba que el resto de sus cosas en ese preciso momento estarían en camino directamente a Gravity Falls llegando en dos días máximo, tiempo suficiente para que Mabel llegue. Se aseguro que sus cosas estuvieran a nombre de su tío Ford, ya que si lo hacia a nombre de su tío Stan, seguro las registrarían para buscar algo ilícito en ellas.- Bueno, mejor darme prisa, no se cuanto tiempo me tome esto.- Decía con alegría mientras guardaba nuevamente el diario en la mochila-bolso y tomaba de vuelta su gorro para ponérselo.  
Salió del cuarto, y se dirigió hacia el templo que había visto el día anterior.

El camino era solo un poco largo, dado que el hotel estaba en una zona cercana al todo lo que pudiera ser turístico y llamativo, así que Dipper se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos con mirada seria mientras caminaba, hasta que algo sucedió, un par de chicas de lo que parecía ser una secundaria cercana le tomaron una foto, el fingió no haberlo notado y continuo con su camino hasta ver que había un callejón en la calle por la que iba pasando. El solo se metió en el, y con sus manos se tapo la cara, estaba avergonzado. Si bien mantenía una semblante seria para pasar desapercibido ante las cosas que ocurrían diariamente, el no podía negar el hecho de que… Aun le faltaba confianza en cuanto a las chicas se refería, podía hablarles por motivo de escuela, o trabajo siendo el caso de las que trabajaban en los establecimientos a los que iba, pero le costaba demasiado mantener una seguridad en si mismo que no tenia.  
Varias chicas se le confesaron en la escuela durante el siclo escolar, pero las rechazaba a todas, por una sola razón… Ellas no eran importantes para el… Si bien sabia que eso sonaba exagerado, también tenia en cuenta de que era verdad. Por ellas no lucharía contra el mundo entero solo por salvar la relación. Por ellas no trataría de evitar una catástrofe. Por ellas no se sacrificaría.  
Les daba su prioridad, por así decirlo. Pero no sentía que tuvieran un lazo completamente fuerte, uno que pueda llamarse amor o cariño sincero. Quizá sonaba bastante cursi eso, pero era la verdad.

Un ruido lo saco de su vergüenza, algo cayo cerca de el, no sabia que era, pero fue lo suficientemente estridente como para sacarlo de su estado.  
Volteo rápidamente solo para ver un gato que había tirado un bote de basura. Decidió no darle mas importancia y retomo su camino al templo, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que llego a el. Le dio un rápido recorrido con la mirada. Y después su atención se concentro en la advertencia que yacía aun lado de la entrada, diciendo; que adentrándose un poco mas al bosque detrás del templo se encontraba una cueva en donde, quien pise dentro, será acreedor de una maldición con la presencia de un demonio que no parara de atormentarle por días, haciendo que sus mañanas se vuelvan noches, cambiando el tiempo y enviándolos a otro mundo; uno donde nadie podía verlos.  
Sintió la curiosidad emanando de sus poros, y después su lado deductivo se hizo presente para que pensara las cosas con calma.

Dio una rápida vuelta alrededor del tempo para ver si no había nada fuera de lo normal. Pero le llamo la atención una sombra que el había creído ver atrás de un árbol. Así que camino un poco y volteo nuevamente, solo para ver otra vez la sombra, pero en esta ocasión la vio moverse detrás del templo. El se paro en seco, saco su celular del bolsillo del pantalón y puso la cámara frontal mientras hacia la pose de sacarse la típica selfie en el intemperie, pero solo lo hizo con el afán de ver aquella sombra, y tal como dedujo. Ahí estaba, detrás del templo, la figura de una mujer de piel azulada, vestida con arrapos blancos, su pelo negro revuelto y con las cuencas de los ojos completamente vacías. El sonrió al haber acertado en su deducción y mientras sonreía tomo la foto, solo para ver que en cuanto la tomo, la chica ya no estaba detrás del templo. Si no que se encontraba detrás de un árbol cercano a el. Guardo el celular rápidamente, abrió la palma izquierda y con los dedos medio y pulgar de la mano derecha trazo un símbolo imaginario sobre su palma abierta. Para después cerrar la mano en un puño y apreciar como esta estaba rodeada de fuego blanco. Se dio media vuelta y frente a el se encontraba aquel espectro, la vio directamente a esas cuencas vacías, parecía estar viendo dentro de un abismo y sin pensarlo dos veces puso su mano izquierda en la cara de la entidad. Veía como era consumida en el fuego de mismo color que su mano y un segundo después, se apago. El quito su mano solo para apreciar una chica un poco mas baja que el con el pelo negro sujeto en una coleta, tenia puesto un uniforme de secundaria. Acto seguido, mientras aun la veía a los ojos, en un parpadeo dejo de ser de día para transformarse en una noche que aparentaba ser de primavera.

-¿En serio? ¿Tan pronto?- Pregunto mientras volteaba a ver a su alrededor. Apreciando la noche estrellada y después volviéndose a detener en la mirada de la joven, ella solo asintió en un movimiento lento de cabeza.- Bien, si así lo quieres. Te sigo…- Le decía sin quitar su mirada de la de ella, hasta que esta le dio la espalda y empezó a adentrarse en el bosque, y a tal acto, el pudo ver que pasando de la falda, no se encontraban sus piernas. Cosa normal para los espíritus recién purificados, como ella.  
Vio que se le había adelantado demasiado así que empezó a caminar siguiendo la misma ruta con algo de prisa. La siguió por un buen rato hasta un río, donde ella se puso a flotar a mitad de este. Dipper, por su parte se quedo recargado en un árbol a dos metros del mismo. Su mirada estaba fija en ella, nada mas llamaba su atención, al menos, hasta que escucho pasos. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía dicho ruido solo para encontrarse a un grupo de chicas que empujaban bruscamente a otra. Le llevaron hasta una parte cercana al río, donde arremetieron de forma mas agresiva en su contra. Lanzándole insultos mientras le golpeaban y tiraban del pelo, la agresión hacia la pobre se prolongo durante bastante tiempo, el suficiente como para que Dipper apretara con fuerza los puños y la sensación de impotencia le invadiera, estaba consiente de todo. Eso era solo la visión de lo que una vez paso, no se puede cambiar nada. Pero aun así, el deseaba poder hacer algo para que el maltrato contra la chica cesara, y como por acto de su petición, un ultimo movimiento brusco fue el que sucedió frente a el.  
Una de las abusadoras arremetió con una patada en la boca del estomago de la joven, haciendo que esta callera de espalda en el río golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza contra las rocas, siendo arrastrada unos pocos metros por la corriente. Al ver tal escena, el grupo de infames no pudieron hacer otra cosa mas que reírse…

Una de las chicas, aun ahogándose en la riza, se aproximo un poco a la victima, solo para patearla con la intención de ver si la fuerza del agua era suficiente como para arrastrarla un poco mas. Al ver que no fue así todas decidieron retirarse, aun entre risas, mientras dejaban a la desafortunada muchacha a merced de la suerte.

Dipper no se movió de su lugar, se quedo quieto donde estaba, unos momentos que parecían eternos se hicieron presentes, su mirada se encontraba fija en la corriente del rio, a simple vista y de noche jamás se notaria algo que no estuvieras buscando: pero el era minucioso, no se le escapo el hecho de que esa parte del río se tiño ligeramente de rojo. No fue si no hasta que la joven en el río, dio señales de vida, y de esta forma captando la atención del muchacho.  
La chica se paro con dificultad, dio unos pasos torpes a causa de lo que podría ser un mareo por el golpe. Metió su mano en un dobles de su falda para tomar un pañuelo, pero ante este acto algo cayo al suelo, y el lugar donde cayo ese algo, se lo guardo en la mente Dipper mientras caminaba detrás de la muchacha que a su vez esta, se ponía el pañuelo en la zona de la cabeza donde se golpeo. La caminata fue lenta, entre pasos difíciles de dar y tropiezos constantes llevo mucho tiempo el seguir a la joven por el bosque, hasta la entrada de una cueva, donde el joven entendió que ese seria, para des fortunio de la chica, su lugar de descanso. El ultimo lugar que esa desafortunada chica vería, seria el húmedo y oscuro interior de ese espantoso refugio.  
La vio sentarse detrás de una roca que estaba ya muy adentro de la cueva y ahí, en un parpadeo, el regreso a la tarde de la que fue robado. Miro a su alrededor desconcertado y después diviso a su espectral acompañante a su lado, regreso la mirada dentro de la cueva y en el acto, el saco de su mochila la linterna.

La encendió enroscándola y acto seguido apunto con la luz hacia donde estaba la roca, lo único que vio fue un manchado pañuelo rosa aun lado de esta y lo que parecía ser un brazo, no quiso saber ni ver mas. Apago la linterna y volvió a guardarla. Camino de regreso al río, y busco eso que se le había caído a la chica, para su sorpresa, aun se encontraba ahí. Era una pequeña cartera café, donde venia también una credencial de secundaria cercana a la zona. La tomo con cuidado y camino de regreso al templo. Noto que en su camino, la fantasmal chica aun le acompañaba y con solo verla, se dio cuenta que eso aun no terminaba para el.

Del templo, camino unas calles hasta encontrarse con lo que buscaba, un puesto de atención ciudadana. Adentro de el, habían dos oficiales que le recibieron con una sonrisa. Dipper saludo con normalidad y les informo que mientras paseaba por detrás del templo cercano, se encontró con una cartera. Y en el mismo acto, se las mostro. Uno de los oficiales la reviso con cuidado, y después noto el nombre, usando la computadora a su lado empezó a teclear algo obvio para el chico Pines. Minutos después hizo una llamada en la cual pedía patrullas y de ser posible un equipo de criminología. Se volteo a Dipper y le pidió que esperara tomando asiento. Ante la petición el muchacho le hizo caso.

No paso mucho tiempo en la que se vio en silencio dentro del puesto de atención ciudadana acompañado por dos oficiales y un fantasma. Ya que al poco rato se abrió la puerta dejando ver a lo que el podía creer que se trataba del capitán de la zona. Volteo a ver a Dipper un momento y después a los oficiales, estos últimos, asintiendo con la cabeza.  
El capitán le pidió al joven Pines que le enseñara en que lugar exactamente encontró la cartera, Dipper se levanto de su asiento y al salir vio a varios oficiales y a un equipo de personas con batas azules. Les informo que encontró la cartera detrás de un templo cercano a unas cuadras. El capitán le miro y le pidió que se subiera a una patrulla en la que uno de sus subordinados manejaba mientras ellos dos iban en la parte trasera.  
No tardaron nada en llegar y Dipper vio que el espíritu de la chica ya se encontraba ahí, solo le miro un momento haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y después se vio guiando a todo el personal hasta la parte del rio donde la encontró.

Una parte de los oficiales se quedo en la entrada del templo y el resto empezó a cercar la zona con cintas amarillas, todo mientras tenían cuidado de no pisar cerca de donde se encontró la cartera. Dipper se encontraba viendo todo mientras fingía asombro, y de igual manera fingió sorpresa cuando el capitán le pidió que el dijera paso a paso lo que hizo hasta encontrar la cartera. El chico le informo de manera calmada lo que sucedió, claro esta, que omitía el hecho de que el espíritu de la joven lo había guiado hasta ahí y que esta aun le acompañaba. El capitán encontró curioso el hecho de que el joven estuviera rondando por ahí, Dipper de inmediato noto esto y de forma desinteresada dijo que el solo quería ver si era verdad que la cueva cercana estaba maldita.  
Ante este ultimo comentario, varias de las personas con bata levantaron la cabeza con curiosidad a lo que el chico se refería. El por su parte, y fingiendo inocencia, les dijo que según un letrero del templo; una cueva cercana estaba maldita, y que el mismo fue a ver, pero le dio pavor ir solo así que desistió de la idea y mejor se retiro a dar una vuelta por el lugar… Hasta el momento en que se encontró con la cartera.  
El de mayor rango le pidió que le enseñara el camino a dicha cueva y el muchacho de forma servicial, lo hizo.  
En la cueva entraron dos oficiales y un señor en bata junto con el capitán, y no tardaron nada en dar con lo que Dipper ya sabia que había ahí. Uno de los oficiales agradeció al chico Pines mientras lo escoltaba fuera de la zona cercada. Y ya afuera el volteo a ver al espíritu a su lado y con un movimiento de cabeza la chica emprendió un nuevo camino y detrás de ella el joven Pines.

 _-¿Por qué ahora no me indujo en la alucinación desde que asentí con la cabeza?_ \- Se pregunto mientras caminaba detrás de la chica. Le vio subir un puente y detrás de ella el. A mitad de este ella se detuvo, y en un parpadeo volvió a suceder lo de antes, solo que ahora se veía que eran alrededor de las 8 de la mañana. Dipper volteo a ver a su alrededor nuevamente para ver que era exactamente lo que tenia que presenciar, hasta que alguien lo atravesó, la imagen de una chica paso caminando rápido a través de el. La visualizo mejor, y al notar que se trataba de la misma chica que le había metido en la alucinación, le siguió. Esta vestía exactamente igual que en la alucinación del río, pero en esta ocasión ella tenia una mochila de cuero café que cargaba con la mano derecha.

Pasaron por algunas calles residenciales, y en todo momento Dipper se encontró caminando por la orilla, y cuando llegaba el momento de cruzar la calle volteaba a ver al espíritu de la chica, la cual se quedaba quieta hasta asentir y de esa forma indicar que el podía cruzar al otro lado.

Llegaron a una secundaria, vio que la joven entraba deprisa junto con el resto de sus compañeros, y Dipper solo se limito a seguir caminando esperando que nadie le detuviese en el mundo real. Pasaron de la entrada hacia el patio trasero, donde la chica a la que seguía se arrodillo a un lado de una jardinera con rosas, empezó a cavar un hoyo y después de hacerlo lo suficientemente profundo como para plantar otra flor lo que sucedió le hizo poner cara de confusión al joven Pines. Ya que la chica introdujo dentro del agujero una bolsa de plástico cerrada con una caja envuelta en papel de regalo, una carta y unas llaves.- _Supongo que esas ultimas para no olvidar que lo enterró… Pero… ¿por qué enterrar todo eso?-_ Se preguntaba el chico en su cabeza mientras le veía rellenar el hoyo con tierra. Terminada su tarea, la joven se levanto, saco del dobles de su falda su pañuelo, y al igual que antes, su cartera se cayo. Ella se agacho para recogerla mientras se limpiaba las manos con el pañuelo rosa. Se guardo ambas cosas donde antes y tomo su mochila para poder emprender un nuevo camino. Este, era rumbo a un salón de clases, Dipper observo como ella entraba junto con algunos de sus compañeros y después de estos alguien a quien el podía asegurar que era el profesor de clase.  
Se paro frente a la puerta cerrada mientras observaba con detenimiento a través del vidrio de la misma. Y solamente vio el transcurso normal de una clase cualquiera…

Volteo a su alrededor y vio a su lado a la fantasma, esta hizo un movimiento de cabeza negando algo, y como si nada, el tiempo empezó a moverse con mas prisa pasando de la mañana a una tarde, una que el podría asegurar que era la misma de la que le habían sacado, pero noto que no era así ya que los chicos que salían de sus salones empezaron a atravesarle y caminar sin notar que el siquiera estaba ahí. Así que actuando de forma rápida empezó a buscar con la mirada a la chica por la que estaba ahí, tardo solo unos momentos hasta que le visualizo. Ella se encontraba corriendo rumbo a las escaleras, Dipper le siguió de igual forma, y mientras atravesaba a la gente a su alrededor llego a un lado de la chica mas rápido de lo que pensó, y eso fue por ella era detenida por las mismas abusivas que vio en el río, estas, le miraron con superioridad mientras le lanzaban insultos y le agarraban de los brazos para llevarla a algún lado.  
El joven creía tener una idea de lo que se podía avecinar, así que tomo una bocanada de aire mientras trataba de calmar su ira. Después de eso, se aseguro de alcanzar al grupo. Cosa que hizo a los pocos momentos, estaban detrás de la escuela nuevamente, y empezaron a arremeter contra la chica, el no daba crédito al por que harían eso. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, salvo, mirar con odio a las abusadoras.

Pasaron minutos en los que la tortura se llevaba a cabo, hasta que una de las infames tomo la mochila de la joven abusada. La abrió y vacío su contenido en el suelo, empezaron a patear todo, y las cosas que llamaban su atención se las quitaban. Incluyendo el celular… La que parecía ser la líder, vio que el celular que tenia la joven era un modelo nuevo, para ellas, y procedió en quitárselo. Al hacer esto la chica en el suelo trato de evitarlo, pero solo recibió una patada en la cadera que la volvió a tumbar.  
El grupo de jóvenes criminales se rio ante esto y la líder saco un celular viejo y descuidado, el cual le lanzo a la chica, diciéndole que ese era el cambio por el suyo.  
Esta solo miro con impotencia como se alejaban de ella riéndose de lo que acababan de hacer. Se incorporo un poco aun en el suelo y empezó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila, incluyendo, el celular que le habían dejado, el cual guardo en una pequeña estuchera morada.  
Se paro e hizo gesto de querer ir a la jardinera que estaba detrás de ella. Pero algo la detuvo, volteo a ver el camino por donde se habían ido sus abusadoras y medito las cosas. Para finalizar con un- _Volveré por ellas después_ \- Y emprender el mismo camino que las antes mencionadas.  
Dipper no sabia si había escuchado correctamente lo que dijo, ya que lo pronuncio como un susurro. El atardecer se hacia presente, el joven caminaba detrás de la muchacha mientras veía de reojo al espíritu que le acompañaba.  
Llegaron al mismo puente de antes y el espíritu se paro en seco, el, siguió caminando un poco pero también se detuvo. Con la mirada presente en la chica que subía el puente pudo ver como sus abusadoras la interceptaban nuevamente, le daban empujones, con los cuales ella dejo caer su mochila. Las jóvenes criminales no le permitieron recogerla ya que empezaron a jalarla con un rumbo incierto, al menos, para la desafortunada muchacha, por que Dipper se daba una idea de a donde era que la querían llevar.

Cerro los ojos mientras escuchaba como la chica les pedía que pararan, para instantes después, no escuchar mas esa voz. Abrió los ojos y vio que era un poco mas tarde de lo que le mostro en la alucinación, volteo a ver al espíritu de la joven y esta le devolvió la mirada mientras asentía con la cabeza. Acto seguido, el joven Pines tomo camino de regreso a la escuela mientras era escoltado por la fantasma.

Al llegar pudo observar que la escuela aun se encontraba abierta, así que entro de forma disimulada, llegando a donde quería. Con sus manos desenterró la bolsa que aun se encontraba ahí, pero maltratada. El papel que envolvía la caja había perdido su brillo, la carta presentaba dobleces y pudo observar que las llaves tenían como llavero una dirección. Volteo a ver al espíritu solo para apreciar el como ella negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Aun me tienes que enseñar algo mas?- Le pregunto confundido, a lo que ella solo asintió con la mirada.- Bien, en ese caso, guíame.- Contesto con calidez, esperando que ese acto pudiera ser de ayuda. El espíritu de la chica emprendió camino nuevamente, Dipper le seguía mientras caminaba a su lado, por suerte la calle no se encontraba transitada, así que no tuvo dificultad en hacer esto.

Llegaron nuevamente al puente, pero la ruta tomada una vez que lo atravesaron fue otra. Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una casa sin nada que sobresalía, el chico Pines pudo ver como afuera de esta se encontraba una patrulla, de seguro avisando lo que encontraron ese día. El bajo un poco la cabeza y como sucedió antes, ya no era un atardecer rojizo, sino que era un amanecer azul. Dipper movió su cabeza bruscamente al notar el cambio de día, por un momento su mirada se encontraba en el cielo pero esta bajo de el al escuchar una puerta abrirse, el miro a quien había provocado el sonido, y era una vez mas la chica.

Se le hacia extraño, no había mucho tiempo de recorrido de esa casa al puente donde la encontró en la visión pasada, y habían mínimo 2 horas de diferencia. Le extraño el ver como la chica se notaba claramente animada, camino a su lado y el la acompaño a donde sea que fuera su destino. Su mirada era intercalada, a veces miraba a la joven que era producto de la ilusión y a veces al fantasma que se la provocaba, notando que esta ultima tenia una expresión mas alegre de cuando empezó todo eso. Y mientras se encontraba mirando a la fantasma le tomo por sorpresa el que dieran una vuelta en diferente dirección al puente, girando a la derecha mucho antes de donde debían.

Y vio como la joven se detenía frente a lo que parecía ser una casa de empeños, entrego una nota, e instantes después le fue entregada una caja blanca. Ella la abrió y Dipper pudo notar como la mirada de la chica se iluminaba al ver un collar de oro. El no supo por que era tan especial así que intento conectar cosas, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera empezar a atar cabos y hacer suposiciones una conversación se llevo a cabo.

-Debe de ser muy importante ese collar para usted señorita, ¿Se puede saber por que?- Le pregunto el dueño del local.

-Es que es un collar familiar, le perteneció a mi abuela, y también a mi madre, pero una crisis económica nos pego hace tiempo. Así que ella se vio en la necesidad de empeñarlo, tardamos un tiempo en recuperarnos, pero cuando lo hicimos era demasiado tarde, ya no lo pudimos recuperar. Me hizo sentir mal ver a mi madre triste por ello y creí que no se podía hacer nada, hasta que pase por aquí y lo vi, era un poco caro. Pero me puse a trabajar medio tiempo y a ahorrar. Y con el paso de los meses pude juntar el dinero para volverlo a comprar. Ahora, se lo puedo dar a mi madre de regalo de cumpleaños. Espero que le haga feliz.- Decía de forma alegre la chica. Cosa que hizo sentir un vuelco de emociones en Dipper, ya que no esperaba que eso fuera lo que pasara…

Se sobresalto el chico Pines al ver a la muchacha caminar a otro lado, rápidamente le siguió a donde sea que ella fuera. Llegaron a una papelearía, donde ella compro hojas de papel, un sobre y una envoltura de regalo. Él sabia que era lo que iba a hacer. Siguieron caminando un rato y se detuvieron en un pequeño parque. Dipper vio como la chica tomaba asiento en una banca, envolvió el regalo con delicadeza, queriendo que no tuviera imperfecciones, y al terminar, saco las hojas y el sobre. Y mientras se recargaba en una carpeta que saco de su mochila, ella, usando rotuladores de colores diferentes empezó a escribir…

"Querida mamá" fue con lo que empezó la carta, y después de leer eso Dipper aparto la mirada. Podía aguantar ver abuso, puesto que el mismo lo recibió por años, podía aguantar ver un gesto de amor sincero ya que el también tenia familia… Pero no podía aguantar el ver como ella escribía sus sentimientos en una carta, carta que le daría a su madre junto con un presente que era el reflejo de su esfuerzo y dedicación.  
No, el no podría ver como ella escribía en esa carta lo mucho que quería a su madre. Eso le destrozaría. Por que el sabia que nunca se la pudo dar.

El tiempo paso, Dipper se mordía el labio aguantando las ganas de llorar, el no era tan fuerte. Y súbitamente escucho un grito de emoción… Volteo a ver a la joven un en la banca mientras esta sostenía la carta en sus manos.

-¡Listo! ¡Termine!- Decía alegremente.- Espero… Que te guste mami…- Diciendo eso ultimo el chico no aguanto mas, unas lagrimas le brotaron de los ojos, apretó los dientes y cerro con fuerza los puños… El se mantuvo firme con la cabeza abajo, esperando a que su llanto no fuera tanto, apretó con mas fuerza los ojos, queriendo detener las lagrimas y cuando sintió que podía abrirlos nuevamente sin el miedo de llorar, aprecio que ya era de noche. Volteo a todos lados hasta poder ubicar a la fantasma. Esta tenia una expresión de alegría, quizás un poco apagada, pero alegría al fin y al cabo.  
Le vio, sintió que las lagrimas iban a volver a brotar, pero se contuvo. No tenia tiempo que perder, y, dedicándole una mirada determinada, le hizo saber que estaban por terminar. Emprendió carrera, sabia a donde era el lugar al que debía de ir, paso por la tienda de empeño y giro a su izquierda, diviso que aun seguía la patrulla ahí, pero ya había formulado un plan en caso de que así fuera.  
Poco antes de llegar, normalizo su ritmo cardiaco, empezó a respirar con normalidad y empezó a caminar tranquilamente, miro de reojo a sus lado y a su derecha aprecio que ella aun le acompañaba.  
Se detuvo frente a la puerta, repaso su plan en la cabeza y tomo valor.  
Abrió una señora no mayor a su madre, con los ojos rojos y un pañuelo en la mano.  
Le pregunto que era lo que se le ofrecía y Dipper con cierta timidez dijo que había encontrado un llavero con la dirección de esa casa y que junto con dicho llavero se encontró con otras cosas.  
La mujer solo le basto con ver que se trataba del llavero de su hija para volver a romper en llanto. De un cuarto detrás de ella salió un señor y el capitán del cuerpo policial de la zona, que al instante reconoció al chico Pines.  
Este ultimo le pregunto que era lo que el estaba haciendo ahí, y Dipper, fingiendo un poco de temor le dijo que después de encontrar la cartera se dirigió a la escuela que marcaba la credencia y que después de estar dando la vuelta tropezó sin querer con unos rosales pero enterrados en estos había una bolsa de plástico con cosas dentro. Al decir eso ultimo mostro todo lo que encontró.  
La bolsa, la carta y el regalo.  
Se miraron con confusión los señores al ver los objetos, así que procedieron a abrir la carta, el oficial, al creer que se podría tratar de algún indicio también se inclino sobre de ellos para leer, pero al notar que era una carta común y cualquiera, se detuvo.  
Miro con intriga al chico Pines mientras le hacia unas preguntas y el muchacho con gusto las contestaba, hasta que sin previo aviso, la mujer lloro con mas efusividad. Ambos voltearon a verla, solo para ver como sostenía en su mano un collar de oro con detalles de piedras preciosas.  
El llanto se prolongo durante un tiempo, y el capitán le pidió su dirección y numero a Dipper para contactarlo en caso de que el se viera involucrado en algo mas. Él le proporciono los datos mientras veía de reojo como el espíritu de la joven se encontraba aun lado de sus padres, mientras su expresión era de singular alegría. Y sin previo aviso, volteo a ver a Dipper solo para hacer un movimiento de labios. El cual supo interpretar al instante. Y sin nada mas que hacer, esta se fue desvaneciendo, ya que había cumplido con la ultima misión que tenia. Ella podía descansar sin arrepentimiento.  
El oficial interrumpió con pena el llanto del matrimonio, diciendo que el ya se retiraba y que mantuvieran las esperanzas, que probablemente el celular que encontraron les podría dar una pista de quien provoco las marcas en el cuerpo de la chica y quizás también, su muerte de manera imprudencial. Se retiro de la casa, Dipper estaba por hacer lo mismo, pero la pareja le detuvo.

Pasaron treinta minutos en los que los señores no paraban de agradecer por lo que el hizo, y el, apenado, les decía que no era nada. Que no se preocuparan, lo hizo sin saber que era en verdad lo que sucedía. Aunque esto ultimo era mentira, claro. Aunque, dentro de el, se encontraba feliz por haber podido hacer algo para que ellos ya no tuvieran el sufrimiento de no saber que había sido de su hija.  
Paso un rato mas hasta que el se retiro, ofreciendo sus condolencias por la tragedia y deseo buenas noches.

Se encontraba caminado de regreso al hotel, y un pensamiento fugaz surco su cabeza.  
"¿Y si alguien le hacia lo mismo a Mabel?" fue lo que pensó mientras veía el cielo. Medito un momento en su cabeza lo que podría pasar, y después finalizo diciendo algo en un susurro.- Cometería una locura, supongo. Digo, si alguien le hiciera daño a Mabel, puedo dar por sentado, que lo destruiría con mis propias manos.- Con una mirada fría se dijo eso ultimo, estaba consiente de lo que eso significaba, y por eso mismo sabia con certeza de que eso pasaría.

Llego al hotel, hizo exactamente lo mismo que en la tarde y al subir, se dejo caer en la cama. Volteo a ver sus pies, las botas de casquillo al final no fueron necesarias. Se levanto levemente la bastilla del pantalón mientras bajaba el cierre de las botas y así pudiéndoselas quitar.  
Anduvo descalzo por la habitación un rato hasta que se decidió en hacer algo, agarro el teléfono del hotel y marco a recepción para que le llevaran la cena. Colgó y después, no supo que mas hacer.  
Recorrió con la mirada el cuarto, deteniéndose en el estuche negro, lo puso sobre su cama. Bajo los seguros y lo abrió.  
El había pedido ese estuche en particular ya que no delataba con la forma lo que había dentro, una guitarra acústica color café, colocada cuidadosamente en el estuche que estaba forrado con terciopelo rojo. Por un instante le vinieron a la mente las tardes que después de practicar con Gabriel, el sacaba su guitarra negra y empezaba a tocar. Dipper le pidió que le enseñara y ya que se habían hecho muy amigos, el con gusto lo hizo.  
La tomo con cuidado a la que era ahora su guitarra. Se sentó en la silla que había en el cuarto junto a una mesa y empezó con acordes básicos. Se entretuvo afinando la guitarra bastante tiempo como para que llegara a su cuarto la comida. Recibió al empleado diciendo que la podía poner en la mesa, le dio una propina generosa y después cerro nuevamente la puerta, esta vez, con seguro.

Se encamino a la mesa, y empezó a degustar la comida mientras veía las noticas locales. Le llamo la atención lo rápido que trabaja el sistema justiciero de Japón, ya que una noticia informaba la captura de unas mujeres a las que se les acusaba de homicidio imprudencial en contra de una de sus compañeras de escuela secundaria desaparecida hace 5 años.  
Dipper siguió viendo las noticias mientras degustaba su cena, unos simples sándwiches de jamón, acompañados de papas a la francesa y un litro de leche. Quizás no era la cena mas indicada, pero no vio otra cosa en el menú que le gustara.  
La noche siguió, Dipper había terminado con su cena y se encontraba usando solamente sus pantalones, se había quitado el resto de su ropa y la acomodo a un lado de su maleta. Para después seguir continuando con la practica de guitarra. Paso el rato, eran casi las dos de la madrugada y el aun no tenia sueño. No daba crédito a eso, pero a veces le pasaba.  
Y siempre prefería eso antes que las pesadillas. Pesadillas horribles que le torturaban sicológicamente… Estaba a punto de recordarlas cuando algo lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

Era su celular, el cual parpadeaba por haber recibido una notificación. Lo reviso y en su cara se puso una sonrisa amplia. Era un mensaje de Mabel. Que decía:

-Hey Dip! Ya estoy en camino! *w*- Y adjunto a dicho mensaje se encontraba una foto de su hermana haciéndose una selfie mientras iba sentada en la ultima fila del autobús. Por la ventana al lado de la castaña se podía ver como apenas estaba saliendo de la estación de autobuses.

-Je, ya veo. Te vas con cuidado, si?- Era la contestación de Dipper.

-Claro! Y dime, ahora que puedo preguntarte. Que horas son ahí en Tokio?-

-Aquí? Bueno, son las dos de la mañana.-

-Wow! Que tarde es… Oye, que haces despierto? No te piden estar temprano en tus cursos nerds?- Fue la contestación de Mabel con ciertas ganas de molestar a Dipper.

-Pues tengo insomnio, ya sabes como es esto a veces.- Contesto sin darle importancia a su insulto.

-Oh, ya veo, bueno, deberías de dormir un poco. En fin, tengo que guardar batería para mandarle mensaje a mamá cuando llegue a Gravity Falls, así que me despido por el momento Dippy! Disfruta tus matemáticas extra nerds! XD- Fue el mensaje que le llego de parte de Mabel.

-Ja. Ok, te vas con cuidado, y que disfrutes de tu aburrido viaje de 17 horas hasta Gravity Falls… Completamente… SOLA!- Fue la respuesta de Dipper…

-Ok, quizás ganaste esta, pero… Volveré.- Y adjunto al mensaje se encontraba otra selfie de Mabel, pero esta vez con una expresión seria y con lentes de sol.

-Jajaja! Lo que digas Mabs…- Fue el ultimo mensaje que le envió. Y con esto, el animo de Dipper incremento considerablemente. Tomo nuevamente su guitarra y empezó a hacer algo con el tiempo. Quizá aun era un poco inexperto con la guitarra, pero quiso intentar algo. Componer una canción. La inspiración la tenia y que mejor momento para escribir una canción que de noche.- La noche se hizo para enamorados, poetas y rarezas.-Pensó mientras aceptaba el hecho de que, al menos, el era una de esas tres cosas.


	5. En camino

_**El cuarto capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado ya que este es mas del tipo de desarrollo de personaje. En fin. Espero sus comentarios y criticas.  
Esta obra es de fan y para fans, los derechos de autor de la serie son de propiedad de Alex Hirsh y Disney.**_

 **Capitulo 4: En camino**

Mabel guardaba con cuidado el celular en su mochila, mientras sacaba la consola portátil de su hermano. Él tenia razón, en este viaje ella estaba sola. Ni Dipper ni Waddles le acompañaban.

¿La razón que tampoco le acompañara su tan adorado cerdito? Se trataba de algo que paso el verano pasado. Como si todo lo que ella quisiera hacer, le saliera mal. Las cosas no solo habían sido una tortura para su hermano, sino que también para la misma Mabel.

 _ **FlashBack:**_

Mabel se encontraba planeando lo que seria su cumpleaños numero 15, pero sin su hermano cerca le era difícil planear tal evento. Su cuarto, el mismo que los años pasados, se encontraba como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, salvo claro, que la cama opuesta a la suya no tenia ningún habitante.  
Y aunque decían que en esa cabaña habitaba ya mucha gente, esa cama permanecía libre.

Paso el rato y ella no podía concentrarse en sus deseos de planear la fiesta.- Dipper me dijo que si papá se lo permitía, llegaría aquí para la ultima semana de vacaciones. Así que debo de tener algo planeado para su llegada… ¡Pero no se me ocurre nada!- Se desesperaba la joven mientras caía de espaldas sobre el suelo.- Algo me dice… Que las cosas van a salir mal.- Pensó con desilusión eso ultimo mientras alargaba su suéter y metía la cabeza dentro de el, para después meter también las manos. Paso el rato, y ella aun no se encontraba de ánimos para salir de "sueterlandia". Mas sin embargo alguien abrió la puerta.

-Oye Mabel, Candy y Grenda preguntan por ti, quieren que baj…- Reconoció la voz de quien anunciaba eso, puede que también sean gemelos, pero la forma de hablar los diferenciaba mucho.- ¿Mabel, esta todo bien?.- Pregunto con preocupación.

-No lo se tío Ford, no lo se… Algo me dice, que este verano tendrá un final trágico.- Decía mientras aun estaba en su refugio.

-Puede que pienses así por que estas en… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?- Trato de hacer conversación el mientras se sentaba a un lado de la chica.

-Sueterlandia, y no, no es por eso…- Decía moviéndose un poco.- Es solo, que tengo un presentimiento…- Comento, mientras asomaba levemente sus ojos por encima de su suéter.

-¿Un mal presentimiento? Mabel, un mal presentimiento es cuando das por hecho de que algo va a salir mal. Y así no eres tu. Dime, ¿que te acompleja?- Trato de sonar comprensible el mayor de los Pines.

-Puesssss…- Trataba de decir mientras salía de su escondite y se incorporaba aun en el suelo.- La verdad no se, es solo que algo dentro de mi me dice que sin Dipper no me puedo concentrar, y al no poderme concentrar en la fiesta siento como si todo estuviera callándose en pedazos, y que solo basta de la mas ligera brisa para que se derrumbe todo lo que quiero.

-Hummm… Puede que solo te falte seguridad Mabel. Es mas, no quería decir nada aun, pero en vista de que estas así quiero hacer algo para animarte.- Decia con aura de misterio mientras se ponía de pie.- ¿Recuerdas que cuando cumpliste trece, Stan y yo le dimos la cabaña a Soos para que el fuera el nuevo señor misterio?

-Ahhhh… Seeeee….. Como poder olvidarlo siendo que ahora comemos con Soos, abuelita y Melody. ¿A que viene eso?- Cuestiono confusa la chica mientras veía a su tío

-Pues veras Mabel, la cabaña significo mucho para todos nostros ya que en ella pasaron muchas cosas, pero ahora, con cada verano le impedimos a Soos que experimente sus propias aventuras. Sabes a que me refiero, a veces hay que separarnos de algunas cosas para dar paso a nuevas.- Dijo tratando de dar un punto.

-Tío, sinceramente no se como una platica sobre dejar ir las cosas va a ayudarme con mi sentimiento de que estoy por perder todo lo que quiero.- Le contesto con cierto desagrado en la mirada.

-No, no, no, no… No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que con cada verano le causamos ciertos inconvenientes a Soos al quedarnos aquí en la cabaña a pesar de que ya no es nuestra. Digo, antes del verano, Soos se encuentra en la cabaña con su Abuelita, pero cuando inicia este, tu tío Stan y yo regresamos de nuestros viajes por el mundo, Melody regresa a Gravity Falls y también llegan ustedes. Bueno, al menos el verano pasado… ¿Sabes que? Me estoy haciendo un lio aquí. El punto al que quiero llegar es que estamos demasiado comprimidos aquí. Así que hice un pequeño trato. Si bien las investigaciones que hago me han dado dinero y con ayuda de Stanley al chantajear a los financiadores de estas mismas, hemos conseguido mas de lo que pensabamos. Pero con el trato que acabo de hacer, puede que tengamos un nuevo lugar donde residir antes de que acabe el verano.- Decía inflando el pecho al comentar esto ultimo.

-Así que… ¡¿Dejaremos la cabaña del misterio?!- Se aterro al llegar a dicha conclusión.

-Pero con una buena razón Mabel.- Le tomo de los hombros mientras veía sus ojos.- A partir de este verano Melody quiere mudarse permanentemente con Soos, y si estamos aquí, le impediremos a ellos vivir su propia felicidad. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?- Cuestiono con seriedad.

-Al-Algo… Pero se me hace difícil pensar que iremos a otro lado lejos de aquí.- Pronunciaba la castaña con tristeza al pensarlo detenidamente.

-Seguiremos en Gravity Falls, Mabel. Y el lugar a donde nos mudaremos esta de igual forma cerca del bosque. Además, ve lo de esta forma. La aventura mas grande que uno puede hacer, es explorar nuevas cosas.- Dijo tratando de recobrarle el animo a la chica. Cosa que logro.- Viviremos nuevas cosas a partir de aquí. Y quizá Dipper no este, pero ambos tienen que aprender, que hay veces en la vida en las que tenemos que afrontar problemas estando solos. O con la persona menos pensada. Y se que cuando superes por lo que sea que estés pasando, te aseguro que el siguiente verano estarás feliz de llegar al nuevo lugar donde residiremos. Eh incluso te aseguro que será cede de mejores cosas.- Finalizo su tío mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

-Puede que tengas razón tío Ford, quizá tarde en acostumbrarme, pero se que tienes razón. A todo esto, ¿a donde nos mudaremos?- Pregunto con curiosidad la chica mientras le veía con intriga y con los ánimos mas arriba.

-Pues primero debo de asegurarme que el trato esta hech- No pudo terminar la frase ya que su celular sonó- Oh, permíteme Mabel, es el.- Decía mientras contestaba con una sonrisa.

-Aja…

-Aja…

-¿En ese caso, trato hecho?- Pregunto Ford con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Jajaja… ¡Muy bien! ¡Volvemos a las viejas andadas amigo mío!- Comento con singular alegría.

-De acuerdo, te vemos mañana. ¿Si?

-De acuerdo, adiós.

Mabel presencio la escena con un gesto claro de confusión el rostro, mientras, su tío abuelo Ford colgaba y guardaba su celular. Para después voltear a verla y sonreír haciendo que esta misma sonrisa fuera contagiosa para la castaña. Ya que sabia que podía confiar en esa expresión…

 _ **Cinco días después.**_

Mabel ya se había acostumbrado a su nuevo cuarto, mas rápido de lo que creyó. Se levanto de la cama y fue al balcón, por el cual, observaba una gran vista de Gravity Falls.  
Llevaban cinco días viviendo en la nueva y renombrada Mansión McGucket-Pines. Al parecer al viejo y anterior mente loco señor amante de las maquinas le pareció buena idea unir fuerzas nuevamente con su amigo y antiguo compañero; para así alcanzar cosas mas grandes. Algo que ella no comprendía. Ya que sin duda alguna, si se combinaran las maquinas de McGucket con las ideas descabelladas de su tío Ford e, incluyendo la habilidad en los negocios del que se autoproclamo su agente de negocios, su tío Stan, daba por hecho que antes de que el verano se terminara ellos tres se volverían millonarios.  
Pero… ¿Eso le importaba? No, pero le preocupaba que cosas inventarían el dúo que una vez, en su juventud, construyeron juntos un portal interdimencional potencialmente peligroso y propenso a causar un apocalipsis. Y si eso habían hecho con solo 40 años, le preocupaba que harían en sus seniles 72…- Espero que… No vayan a causar un nuevo fin del mundo- Se decía a si misma.

Paso el día, ella se encontraba en el una habitación con sillones bastante cómodos y viendo una televisión ridículamente grande en compañía de su tío Stan y sus amigas, Candy y Grenda. Llevaban bastante tiempo ahí, pero por que Mabel no se encontraba con ánimos de querer hacer nada. La preocupación de que hacer en su cumpleaños le estaba matando por dentro y no podía concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa y se sentía aun mas angustiada por que solo quedaban dos días para lo que ella aun no sabia si seria la llegada de su hermano al pueblo o solo era el inicio para la ultima semana de vacaciones.

-¡Mabel!- Fue el grito en su oído dado por su tío.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Por que me gritas?- Pregunto furiosa.

-No estabas escuchado, calabaza. Llevamos un minuto entero tratando de sacarte de tu ensimismamiento.- Le contesto en forma de reproche su tío.

-Ah… Uy… Perdón.- Contesto apenada.

-Mabel, si estas tan así por que estas insegura de si va a venir Dipper o no… ¿No seria mas fácil que le llames a casa?- Pregunto de forma deductiva su amiga asiática.

-No lo se… Tengo miedo de que diga que no va a venir…- Comento con tristeza al borde de las lagrimas.

-¿Pero y si le llamas y te dice que ya esta preparándose para el viaje?- Cuestino Grenda.

-Ahhh… No se, por mas que lo digan todos, no se. Algo me dice que Dipper no vendrá.- Finalizo con una clara depresión en su mirada.

-Eso nunca lo sabes Mabel.- Hizo acto de presencia Ford.- ¿Conoces el experimento del gato de Schrödinger?- Pregunto, pero ante la mirada de confusión de todos en la sala se dio cuenta que era inútil hacer la pausa para que ella contestara. Y mientras se ponía una mano en la frente prosiguió.- Es un experimento donde un señor ponía un gato dentro de una caja cerrada, de forma de que nadie pudiera ver que hay dentro de ella sin que la abriera. Y el chiste esta en eso, no sabes si el gato esta con vida o no, lo único que puedes hacer, es abrir la caja para comprobar con tus propios ojos los hechos.- Comento mientras tomaba asiento.

Mabel entendía a lo que se refería su tío, quizás no en lo que se refiere el experimento en si, pero si a lo que le quería dar a entender. Ella no puede dar por sentado algo al menos de que lo haga. Y recobrando su característico buen humor se levanto del sillón, dirigiéndose hacia el teléfono mas cercano y marcando con prisa el numero de su casa. El momento de espera de la llamada se le hacia eterno, hasta que alguien al otro lado contesto.

-¿Bueno?

-…

-Ah, hola papá. Soy yo, Mabel. Oye, marque para preguntar si Dipper en serio vendrá a Gravity Falls para al menos la ultima semana.

-…- Parecia que lo que le decía su padre era una explicación larga, ya que pasaron momentos angustiantes de silencio. Incluso la puerta del cuarto se volvió a abrir para dejar pasar a un McGucket que daba aires de tener cordura nuevamente, mientras vestia un traje de color café y detrás de este, un cerdo que habia dejado de ser de 7 kilos y rondaba unos 40.

-Oh… Ya veo…- Dijo eso ultimo con los animos en el suelo.

-Espera… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- Pregunto casi gritando.

-¡P-Pero papá!- Quiso argumentar. Pero le interrumpieron.

-… Vale… Como digas, los veo al final del verano. Adios.- Y ante lo ultimo dicho colgó el teléfono con furia y lagrimas en los ojos.

El silencio fue eterno, nadie decía nada, solo veían como Mabel se encontraba llorando mientras abrasaba sus rodillas. Pero el silencio fue roto por el mismo cerdo que camino directamente hacia ella y trato de llamar su atención. Cosa que logro, ya que Mabel le abraso con mucha efusividad sin contenerse las ganas de llorar de tristeza.

-Calabaza, ¿que paso?- Pregunto su tío Stanley mientras trataba de no sonar demasiado preocupado. Cosa que si estaba.

-Dice… Dice mi papá que cuando llegue Dipper a California lo enviara a un nuevo proyecto que le dará mas prestigio en su empresa… Y que si el se apura… Regresara a casa dos días después de haberse terminado el verano.- Dijo entre sollozos para después romper en un llanto mas grande para decir casi gritando algo mas.- ¡Y dicen que Waddles ya esta demasiado grande como para tenerlo en casa! ¡Y como tu y el tío Ford ahora viven en una mansión me dijo que lo dejara con ustedes!- No paraba de llorar ante lo ultimo dicho. Y nadie podía hacer o decir nada para consolarla. Ya que era obvio que nadie tenia bien planteado el si era correcto interrumpir el llanto de la joven chica. Claro, salvo uno.

-Querida y pequeña Mabel.- Dijo el anciano McGucket mientras se paraba aun lado de esta haciendo que se volteara a verlo con intriga, pero sin dejar de llorar.- Veras, las cosas a veces suelen pasar de esta forma, pero no por ello debes de dejar que te depriman demasiado. Esta bien dejar salir lo que sientes, créeme, pero no esta bien que pases mucho tiempo en ese estado, por que al final, ya no tendrás tiempo para ser feliz. Sin duda por lo que estas pasando es algo muy difícil de aceptar ahora, pero veras que con el tiempo, ese sufrimiento que tanto odiaste, habrá hecho mas que atormentarte y eso será, el hacerte mas fuerte. Entiendo la situación en la que esta tu hermano, por que yo pase por lo mismo, y de seguro también tu tío Ford.- Al decir eso, hizo el ademan de mover la mano mientras le señalaba, y ante tal acto, Ford solo se encogió de hombros mientras miraba al suelo.- Y créeme cuando digo, que Dipper no es igual a nosotros. Él a mostrado mucha capacidad de hacer las cosas, así que se que no cometerá nuestros errores. Puedes estar segura, de que llegando el momento, el dirá que es lo que quiere hacer, y si en algo se parece a ti, es que es necio con lo que quiere obtener cuando de verdad lo desea.- Le dedico una sonrisa sincera al decir eso ultimo.- Y en cuanto a tu ya no tan pequeño amigo.- Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Waddles.- Puedes tener completa seguridad de que contratare un mayordomo para que lo trate como si lo hicieras tu misma.

Mabel se quedo con la boca abierta por el asombro, no creyó en ningún momento que ese señor, antes lunático, podía darle unas palabras que si bien no la sacaron de su tristeza, le hicieron comprender que la superaría. Volteo a ver a todos los presentes… Y todos y cada uno le dedicaban una sonrisa cálida y de comprensión. Se sintió mejor y en voz baja y ronca por el llanto pregunto.- ¿En serio cree que Dipper dirá lo que siente en algún momento?- Cuestiono mirando al anciano.

-Sin duda alguna, estamos hablando del mismo Dipper que no dudo en llorar enfrente a todos para salvarnos de esa bestia de un solo ojo.- Le decía con orgullo.

-*Snif B-Bien, confiare en usted anciano McGucket…- Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Jeje… Hazlo, sin duda, por que se que es verdad.- Le contesto con animo

-Bien.- Pronuncio Candy.- Ya que estas en ese estado, creo que tomare el mando de planear tu fiesta de cumpleaños Mabel.- Dijo y antes de que la castaña protestara comento.- Déjame hacerlo, tu no podrás ya que quieres que este Dipper aquí. Asi que déjame a mi hacer que al menos tu ultimo día en Gravity Falls este año sea mas llevadero.- Y ante una sonrisa amplia, Mabel cedió, le daría a Candy esa oportunidad. Pero antes de dar por terminado eso la castaña pregunto confundida.

-¿Oye Candy? ¿No te enviaran al campamento de música este año?- Confundida se lo cuestiono mientras recordaba como era enviada todos los años, solo que para poder asistir a la fiesta de los gemelos el verano pasado la enviaron un poco antes.

-Este año no, por que se los pedí.- Fue lo único que dijo la chica de pelo negro.

-B-Bien, en ese caso, esta bien… Candy se ara cargo de la fiesta de cumpleaños. Y yo… Tratare de no seguirme deprimiendo.- Y con una sonrisa melancólica pronuncio lo ultimo.

-Calabaza, ¿sabes lo que hago yo cuando estoy pasando por un mal momento?- Dijo Stan, tratando de darle una solución a su falta de animo.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Comprar cadenas de oro para señores mayores?- Cuestiono Mabel mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-No, eso es cuando estoy aburrido. Cuando estoy atravesando por un mal momento salgo a dar una vuelta. A veces el caminar te ayuda a pasar mejor un mal sabor de boca. Eso, o el universo se encarga de ponerte al frente a alguien que te ayuda a sentirte mejor.- Dijo tratando de sonar con sabiduría.

-Supongo que estaría bien, pero por ahora no quiero salir.- Comento aun deprimida la chica.

-No tienes por que hacerlo ahora calabaza. Es mas, no tienes por que hacerlo. Has lo que creas que será mejor para ayudarte.- Y con miradas atentas sobre de él, Stan se ruborizo, no sabia si lo que había dicho fue lo mejor para su pequeña sobrina en ese momento.

-… Si… Supongo que lo mejor será hacerte caso tío Stan, hare algo que me haga sentir mejor… Pero en su momento.- Mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas le dio una sonrisa cálida a su tío y a los demás presentes. Se aproximaba a la puerta para salir de la habitación. Y al ver eso, Candy y Grenda se encaminaron a su lado para acompañarla y no dejarla sola en ese momento cuando mas necesitaba a alguien a su lado.

La habitación se quedo en silencio después de eso, hasta que Ford lo rompió de improvisto.- Vaya Stanley, me sorprende que le hayas podido dar un consejo tan bueno a Mabel.- Le comento mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de el.

-¿Yo? ¿Eso fue un buen consejo? No lo creo, yo lo sentí mas como algo normal que se puede decir en esta clase de situaciones. Quien me sorprendió fue el loquito.- Comento mientras alzaba la mano señalando a McGucket. El anciano mencionado solo se limito a tomar asiento a un lado.

-Oh vamos, no fue para tanto, solo fueron palabras de aliento para la pequeña. Ya que tiene un claro ejemplo de cómo puede ser su futuro si se equivoca en algo.- Decía mientras les miraba con melancolía.- Y ya no estoy loco…- Sentencio con mirada inexpresiva.

-Explicate…- Exigieron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué ya no estoy loco? ¿O el ejemplo que tiene Mabel?- Pregunto el viejo hombre mientras arqueaba una ceja. Y ambos Pines mantuvieron una mirada incrédula que le contestaba sin que dijeran palabras.- Ustedes se pelearon por una idiotez, ella sabe esa historia, y que por dicha idiotez estuvieron separados casi toda su vida. Mabel no quiere que le pase lo mismo con el joven Dipper. Por eso esta aterrada. Pero tengo plena confianza en el chico. Se que no es igual a ustedes, a nosotros. Se que el es mejor.- Decía con calma y confianza, mientras de reojo veía a la puerta entre abierta, por la cual, un grupo de curiosas adolescentes escuchaban.- Dipper es alguien que ha demostrado muchas ser muchas cosas a tan corta edad, y Mabel es demasiado alegre y amorosa como para dejar ir a alguien de su familia.- Finalizo cerrando los ojos.

Stan y Ford se quedaron en el sillón en silencio hasta que se escucho un ruido fuera de la habitación, ruido que les indicaba que las jóvenes se habían retirado ya. Y con mirada triunfante se miraron entre ellos.

Mientras, las chicas se dirigían a cuarto de Mabel para pasar el rato. Nadie decía nada, solo se limitaban a caminar en silencio, Waddles se les unió a mitad de camino. Pero exceptuando los sonidos característicos del cerdo, el silencio continuaba reinando en la mansión. Llegaron a su cuarto y Mabel por instinto se tiro en su cama mientras ponía su almohada en la cara para poder llorar de nuevo. Candy se sentó en una silla que acerco a la cama y Grenda tomo asiento aun lado de Mabel, poniendo su mano en su hombro, Waddles por su parte se acostó en la alformbra.

-Vamos, sácalo todo Mabel, así te sentirás mejor…- Le decía con cariño Grenda, mientras aun le ponía la mano al hombro.

Entre sollozos, la castaña levanto levemente la cabeza para mostrar sus enrojecidos ojos.- Si, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es solo llorar, lo bueno es que el día esta por acabar.- Decía tratando de recobrar el animo ya que solo quedaban menos de 7 horas de sol.

-Si, y ahora ya no tienes preocupaciones, así que puedes disfrutar mas lo que resta del verano.- Le decía Candy en la silla.

-Si… Pero lo disfrutare sin Dipper.- Decía aun entre el llanto.

-Antes te habías podido divertir sin el. ¿Por que es diferente ahora Mabel?- Le pregunto Grenda con curiosidad.

-Por que es el primer cumpleaños que pasamos separados. Por eso.- Le dijo volviendo al llanto desmesurado.

-Puede que sea difícil ahora, pero es algo que deberán afrontar eventualmente, y recuerda lo que dijo el viejo McGucket… Después ese dolor será algo que te haga fuerte.- Comento con calidez Candy mientras le volteaba a ver.

-Si… ¡Pero nunca dijo que no podía llorar hasta cercarme!- Finalizo Mabel mientras hundía su cabeza nuevamente en la almohada.

-Lo sabemos Mabel, y estaremos contigo hasta que eso pase…- Le decía de nuevo Candy mientras sonreía y veía a Grenda, la cual, asintió con la cabeza ante esto mencionado.

-¡Gracias chicas!- Les agradecía la joven Pines mientras su cabeza seguía hundida en su almohada. Pasaron las horas, de ser medio día llego a ser las 6 de la tarde, seis horas en las que Mabel lo único que podía hacer era recibir con afecto los consuelos de sus amigas. Y cuando ya no pudo llorar mas fue cuando se levanto de la cama. Su garganta estaba ronca, sus ojos se encontraban hinchados y los ánimos los tenia en un estado neutro. Se tenia que esforzar bastante para al menos mostrar un gesto, ya que no tenia fuerzas para nada.

Bajaron a las puertas de la mansión, para que Mabel despidiera por ese día a sus amigas. Las vio retirarse y antes de entrar nuevamente. Un pensamiento se hizo presente, dar un paseo al atardecer no parecía tan mala idea, lo siguió pensando, mas que nada el lugar por donde pasear.- _La ultima vez que entre en el bosque, mientras pasaba un mal momento el cual me provoco un chico, termine siendo perseguida por un Gren-Gnomo… Y de hecho, la primera vez que fui al bosque mientras me sentía mal, apareció Bill y me engaño… Creo, que es hora de cambiar las cosas, je…_ \- Se dijo a si misma mientras volteaba a ver las calles de Gravity Falls quizás aun se encontraba deprimida, quizás no tenia fuerzas de hacer algo. Pero sin duda ese pueblo era una maraña de misterios, y el mas grande de este era sin duda alguna la gente que habitaba ahí. **"A veces el caminar te ayuda a pasar mejor un mal sabor de boca. Eso, o el universo se encarga de ponerte al frente a alguien que te ayuda a sentirte mejor."** Recordó las palabras de su tío Stan mientras pensaba en eso ultimo.  
Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, no sabia hacia donde dirigirse, no tenia a nadie en mente que le pudiera ayudar mas de lo que ya lo hicieron sus amigas y los mayores en edad. Wendy aun no regresaba de un campamento al que se fue con su familia y fuera de ella dudaba que hubiera alguien que le pudiese dar un verdadero consuelo para su estado de animo. Y sin previo aviso, el viento empezó a soplar con fuerza, ella se sentía hipnotizada ante este, solamente siguió la corriente de aire, pudo divisar la torre de agua de Gravity Falls, y después de avanzar un poco mas, vio el pequeño parque que había debajo de esta.  
Y como si el destino se estuviera burlando de ella, a quien vio sentada en una banca, fue a nadie mas que Pacifica Nortwest mientras su mirada se encontraba en el cielo. Dudo por un momento el saludarla, ya que si bien ellas habían llegado a un pacto donde se volvieron "amigas" por así decirlo, Pacifica aun se declaraba así misma mala. Pero antes de que Mabel pudiera dar vuelta atrás y escapar de eso que consideraría una mala pasada del universo, ella noto su presencia.

-Oh, hola Mabs, ¿estas bien?- Pregunto con preocupación al ver el estado en que se encontraba la castaña. La cual dudo nuevamente si hablarle o no, pero al final, cedió.

-Ah, hola Paz, pues… La verdad es que no estoy bien. Cosas han pasado, y no se como actuar ante ellas…- Comento mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de la rubia, la cual se giro para poder verla de frente.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué ocurrió?- Se mostro preocupada, ya que la chica que conocía era totalmente opuesta a la Mabel presente en ese momento.

-… Dipper no llegara a Gravity Falls este verano, y tendré que dejar a Waddles aquí ya que es demasiado grande…- Susurro queriendo que con hacerlo así las cosas cambiaran para ella.

-… Ya veo… Me debes 5 dólares.- Comento de forma desinteresada Pacifica mientras veía la torre de agua…

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué te debo 5 dólares?!- Pregunto gritándole a Pacifica con absoluta confusión y un poco de ira.

-Apostamos a inicios del verano, ¿recuerdas? Yo aposte a que Dipper no llegaría y tu lo contrario, así que gane.- Le decía con simpleza y calma.

-¡¿Ah!?... ¿En serio?.- Mabel se veía confundida, y ese estado le gustaba mas a Pacifica que verla triste.

-Si. En serio, recuerda que estábamos en la tienda de regalos de la cabaña cuando hicimos la apuesta.- Le dijo Pacifica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Ahhhh!- Hizo un puchero Mabel.- Vamos Pacifica, son 5 dolares…- Trataba de sobrellevarlo y hacer que se olvidara de la apuesta.

-Deudas de juego son deudas de honor, querida. Así que paga.- Le dijo extendiendo la mano mientras le veía divertida.

-Hummm…- Volvió a su puchero mientras de su suéter sacaba su monedero, del cual extrajo un billete de la denominación acordada.- A todo esto, ¿por que sabias que ganarías?- Pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Lo sabia por que el nerd y yo, aunque me cueste admitirlo, nos parecemos un poco.- Le dijo tomando el billete.

-¿Te refieres a que son tercos? ¿Algo narcisistas? ¿Hirientes cuando quieren?- Pregunto Mabel con burla mientras le veía divertida.

-No…- Contesto Pacifica con una mirada inexpresiva.- Me refiero a que cuando sentimos la presión de nuestros padres, por que somos su "orgullo", creemos que cualquier cosa que hagamos sin su permiso va a ser una mala decisión. Pero también se que el se dará cuenta de ello. Y se dará cuenta solo. No necesitara de nadie para que le diga que fue un cobarde al no hablarle de frente a sus padres. Solo necesita tiempo… Asi que dáselo. ¿Si?- Le dedico una sonrisa que la saco de sus problemas.

-Vaya Paz. No sabia que podías llegar a pensar eso… Pero esta bien, le daré tiempo.- Le decía con la misma sonrisa.

-Je, si… Y en cuanto al cerdo, bueno, piensa un poco, ya esta grande, en California no tendrá tanto espacio para correr como en la mansión.- Cunado menciono esta, un tic nervioso se hizo notorio sobre su ojo derecho.- Es para su bien. Y aunque le extrañes. Cada año vuelves a Gravity Falls, así que despreocúpate un poco chica.- Finalizo la rubia mientras se ponía de pie.

-… Gracias Paz, en serio me ayudaste…- Le decía aun en la banca.- ¿Ya te tienes que ir?- Curioseaba mientras le veía de pie.

-¿Qué? No… Pero voy por unos dulces.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras mostraba el billete recién ganado. Empezo a caminar, y al notar que no le seguía se detuvo en seco. Volteo y miro a Mabel con confusión en la mirada.- ¿Acaso crees que podre comerme cinco dólares de dulces sola? No soy tu Mabs, párate y vamos antes de que cierren la tienda.- Pronuncio, y a tales palabras la chica de pelo café se levanto con mas ánimos que cuando llego, empezaron la caminata, pasaron unos minutos hasta que se encontraron con Candy y Grenda.

-¡Chicas! ¡Vamos por dulces con el dinero que me gano la oxigenada!- Grito Mabel al verlas.

-¡Oye!- Ofendida le dedico la exclamación a la castaña. Y el par recién llegado, al ver que su tan adorada amiga estaba de mucho mejor humor decidió seguir el juego.

-Esta bien, vamos. Justo nos acabamos de encontrar 5 dólares.- Dijo Candy mientras enseñaba dicho billete.

-¡Eso es el doble de dulces del que pensaba!- Exclamaba alegre Mabel mientras alzaba los brazos.

-También somos el doble de personas, Einstein.- Le dijo Pacifica con sarcasmo.

-¡Y eso significa el doble de diversión!- Finalizo la morena mientras emprendían nuevamente el rumbo, y ante tal comentario todas empezaron a reír mientras caminaban aun lado de la chica.- A todo esto, es la primera vez que te escucho reír como chica normal Paz.- Le comento mientras se volteaba para verla.

-Ya te dije que sigo siendo mala Mabs, no esperes que siempre me ría de las cosas que digas.- Le dijo mientras le veía, aunque en su mirada se encontraba una chispa de diversión.

-Bueno, lo que digas… Pero yo siento que mientes con eso. Tu puedes llegar a ser buena, solo necesitas cambiar.- Exclamo Mabel sin dejar de verla.

-La gente no cambia, chica, solo nos volvemos mejores o peores, pero no cambiamos.- Le decía con una sonrisa amplia mientras se adelantaba al frente del grupo.  
Y Mabel, quedándose atrás no pudo evitar el pensar en quien le dijo por primera vez esa frase… Vio a Pacifica y a sus demás amigas adelantarse y solo pensó en su gemelo.

-Al parecer… Estas presente aun sin estarlo. ¿No? ¿Dip?- Fue el susurro que solto la chica antes de emprender una pequeña carrera para alcanzar a su grupo de amigas mientras mostraba un animo ya recobrado.

 _ **Fin del FlashBack**_ :

Mabel se encontraba con la consola portátil en sus manos, aun apagada. Ella había divagado demasiado en sus recuerdos. Tanto, que no noto en que momento el cielo tomo un color rojizo.

-Al final fue cierto lo que me dijeron todos.- Decía para si misma.- Tu te diste cuenta sin necesidad de nadie, y yo creo que me volvi mas fuerte…- Continuaba con su monologo.

Ella encendió por fin la consola de su hermano, y se dispuso a jugar un buen rato. Aun le faltaba mucho para llegar a Gravity Falls y encontrarse con sus tíos, amigos y su cerdo. Así que debía de pasar el tiempo de alguna forma. Empezó una nueva partida en el juego y prosiguió con lo que debía de haber hecho desde que salió de la estación de autobuses.

-Me pregunto… ¿Si nosotros cambiamos tanto en un año… Cuanto cambiaron todos en cuanto a su físico?- Se pregunto Mabel mirándose en el reflejo de la pantalla en sus manos.- Yo sigo siendo un encanto de persona. Pero aparte de eso, me crecieron ciertas cosas y la voz se me volvió un poco mas melodiosa.- Se decía mientras enumeraba las cosas en las que se desarrollo.- Y si así fue para mi… ¿Cómo fue para todos los demás?... Bueno, supongo que ya lo descubriré, total. Ya estoy en camino.


	6. Pasando el rato

_**Jamas me cansare de pedir sus Review, así que... Espero sus Review si les gusta la serie espero que me lo hagan saber y si hay algo que no les guste (aparte de los errores ortográficos ¬¬) háganmelo saber. :3  
Esta obra esta hecha por un fan y para fans, espero que sea de su agrado. Los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsh y de Disney.**_

 _ **Disculpen el retraso, pero se me fue la luz en casa y no pude subirla antes.**_

 _ **Capitulo 5: Pasando el rato**_

Eran las 9 de la mañana, Dipper se encontraba sentado en el mimo lugar que le asignaron para el curso, sus ojos reflejaban aburrimiento. Y las bolsas debajo de estos, reflejaban que efectivamente no pudo dormir esa noche, quizás pudo practicar un buen rato con la guitarra, pero no logro conciliar el sueño.

Ese tipo de situaciones eran mas comunes de lo que la gente podía creer, ya que al ser Dipper una persona bastante activa, le costaba demasiado el poder dormir si no hizo demasiadas cosas ese día. Y esa era la única cosa que lamentaba de practicar diariamente parkour, le había dado demasiada resistencia. Pero si no se cansaba demasiado no podía dormir adecuadamente.  
Aunque si de dormir se habla, el siempre prefería el no hacerlo a sufrir las pesadillas que tiene de vez en cuando. Pesadillas que se le quedaron desde que fue convertido en la marioneta de Bill, al principio estas no eran muy graves, solamente eran angustiantes escenas las cuales le incomodaban. Pero después del Raromagedon, las pesadillas se hicieron el reflejo del que fue ese Apocalipsis; desde el reordenamiento de la cara en la gente que conocía, hasta ver a todos sus seres queridos convertidos en piedra. Aunque no eran muy recurrentes, pero si fue hasta una en particular con la que el se dio cuenta de que no las dejaría de tener. Y al no querer preocupar a Mabel con ellas, le pidió a sus padres que le dieran una habitación para el solo: excusándose en el hecho de que el quería darle su espacio a Mabel ya que ambos estaban pasando por la pubertad. Y en esa habitación, el podía despertar gritando a media noche sin molestar a nadie.

-Eso… Me recuerda… Al sueño que tuve en mi cumpleaños numero 15…- Se dijo así mismo Dipper mientras recordaba el sueño o pesadilla que tuvo cuando se encontraba lejos de todos.- Sigo sin comprender… Que significaba esas escenas…- Pensó por un momento en lo que fue el sueño, mientras cerraba los ojos para visualizarlo mejor.  
El se encontraba en un cuarto elegante, la luz de la madrugada entraba por la ventana, algo ocurría fuera de este, y al salir se vio en un bosque extenso, camino por el hasta llegar a una cueva, cueva en la cual empezó a escribir símbolos y palabras que el no comprendía pero si los veía de forma clara.- Espera… ¿Qué?- Se cuestiono sorprendido. Ya había pensado en ese sueño antes, pero antes, nada de lo que el hacia en este tenia sentido y ni mucho menos, forma. Pero ahora era diferente, el veía con claridad lo que estaba escribiendo.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, saco su diario numero 4, lo abrió en las ultimas paginas y con la mano derecha empezó a escribir lo que veía en su sueño mientras cerraba nuevamente los ojos.- No puede ser, ¿lo estoy volviendo a tener?.- Se pregunto a si mismo, el sabia que estaba en un estado parecido al trance. Podía abrir los ojos y asegurarse de que aun se encontraba en el auditorio. Pero eso no quitaba que con solo cerrar los nuevamente, el podía volver a entrar al sueño. Cerro solo el ojo derecho y pudo ver como, a través de este, se encontraba en esa cueva escribiendo los símbolos y palabras, a este mismo acto el se encontraba escribiendo lo mismo con la mano derecha en el diario, mientras con el ojo izquierdo, aun abierto, vigilaba el no llamar la atención dentro del auditorio. No daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, y sin duda le preocupaba demasiado.- Que bien que este año si iré a Gravity Falls, le preguntare a Ford que significan estos símbolos y estas palabras que parecen ser de algún dialecto de tipo antiguo.- Se decía Dipper mientras seguía con la tarea de escribir lo que veía en el sueño y al mismo tiempo vigilaba a su alrededor. Pero fue algo lo que el no se esperaba. Por medio de un proyector les estaban poniendo un tipo de examen para realizar lo mas rápido posible y así poder calificar su desempeño hasta ese momento.  
Dipper saco rápidamente otra pluma y un par de hojas en blanco, y con la mano izquierda empezó a apuntar las preguntas para después comenzar con el desarrollo de la solución a estas.- La ventaja de ser ambidiestro.- Se repetía a si mismo mientras escribía con ambas manos y con un ojo cerrado. Se estaba acercando al final del sueño, y ya había acabado con las preguntas que le pusieron al frente. Así que solo se limito a terminar de escribir en el diario los últimos detalles, con su ojo izquierdo empezó a fijarse en lo que ocurría alrededor de el, y vio como uno de los observadores le comentaba algo al director mientras tenia la mirada fija en Dipper. El rápidamente bajo el diario a su regazo sin parar de apuntar. Vio como se aproximaba el director, pero su pánico se fue cuando a través del ojo derecho veía el final del sueño, y acto seguido guardo con rapidez el diario en la mochila, ya que si lo veía el director sin duda lo expondría al frente de todos y en ese momento el no quería tener problemas con nadie ni nada. Ya había cerrado la mochila cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Volteo a ver a su izquierda solo para observar al director a su lado.

-Joven Pines, ¿se puede saber que hace?- Pregunto el mismo mientras le daba una mirada intimidante, pero Dipper era hábil, y si algo tenia el… Eran costumbres raras, ya sea desde morder los bolígrafos, hasta guardar el celular en la manga de los sacos cuando tiene puesto el traje; ya que, los pantalones al tener bolsillos algo chicos, le incomodaba el tener el celular en estos.

Con un movimiento hábil de muñeca saco de su manga su celular, mientras se cubría debajo de la mesa, saco la mano de su escondite para mostrar su celular, el cual, se encontraba parpadeando por recibir una notificación. Un mensaje le había llegado, Mabel mando un mensaje en el momento justo.- Es que mi hermana me acaba de enviar un mensaje, y como ella se encuentra en mitad de un viaje lo hace para hacernos saber que esta bien.- Mintió mientras conservaba toda la calma posible y le enseñaba el celular al director. Este solo lo vio y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, si es así esta bien. Pero si lo que quiere es contestar a los mensajes que le manden, al menos que sea cuando no este en medio de un examen Joven Pines.- Le comento con una mirada de reproche y autoridad.

-A-Ah, si. Esta bien, pero ya acabe…- Contesto el chico con timidez.

-Ya veo, en ese caso, ¿me permite el examen?- Extendió la mano para recibirlo. Dipper le dio una rápida mirada para asegurarse de que la calidad de la escritura fuera buena y que estuviesen correctas las respuestas. Y después de corroborar que así era, le entrego el examen al director.

-Si, aquí tiene.- Se limito a decir mientras le entregaba las hojas.

El director las recibió, y sin moverse, les dio una rápida repasada a las hojas, solo para devolvérselas al chico Pines.- ¿Joven? No les escribió su nombre.- Le dijo el director con mirada de decepción.

-¿Ah?- Confuso con lo que le acababan de decir, solo tomo las hojas para darse cuenta de que era cierto lo que decía. Con la palma derecha se golpeo la frente y tomando una pluma les escribió su nombre, para después devolverle las hojas. Este solo las tomo y se retiro. Y cuando Dipper vio que ya estaba demasiado lejos noto que algunos murmuraban divertidos lo que acababa de pasarle al chico. Este solo miro de reojo a ver quienes eran los que se burlaban para decir en voz algo alta algo para defenderse.- Pensé que los demás ya habían terminado director, no puede ser que un chico de 15 años haya terminado antes que todos.- Y ante lo dicho el director se detuvo en seco mientras volteaba a verlo divertido.

-Es que usted al parecer es mas listo joven Pines.- Fue lo único que dijo al ver como todos los demás participantes le miraban con odio. Y el chico solo se limitaba a ver de manera desinteresada el techo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Dipper, al ver que su provocación fue exitosa solo se quedo en silencio en su asiento para después volver a tomar su celular que se encontraba en la mesa. Lo desbloqueo y entro a su buzón de mensajes.

-Hey Dippy! Acabo de salir de la estación de autobuses de Yuba, ya solo me faltan 10 horas para llegar a Gravity Falls! :o :3- Era el mensaje de su hermana. Y Dipper rápidamente se apresuro a contestarle sin que nadie le viera.

-Que bien, ten cuidado en el camino. Y no se te olvide decirle a todos que este año si iré. Y que mis cosas ya están en camino a nombre del tío Ford.- Contesto.

-Oki! Yo les digo! Vas a ver que todos van a alegrarse con esa noticia! :D- Era su respuesta.

-Jeje… Ya quiero ver nuevamente a todos.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió escribir.

-Y ya los veras! Por lo mientras, seguirás en tu curso nerd. Pero bueno, volveré a apagar el celular. Te mando mensaje cuando llegue, que por cierto será a las 6 de la mañana… TwT- Fue la respuesta de su gemela.

-Jaja… Bueno, te hará bien el madrugar… Además, así tendrás todo el día para aprovecharlo.- Le contesto tratando de animarla.

-Tienes razón! Como sea. Hablamos luego nerd!-

-Ok, con cuidado torpe.- Fue el ultimo mensaje que envió el chico Pines. Ya que después de eso no le contesto.- Seguro apago ya su celular…- Se dijo a si mismo Dipper mientras volteaba a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie le viera escribir.

Vio al frente esperando a que se hiciera algo interesante, pero al ver que no fue así solamente se volvió a acomodar en su asiento. Esperando a que el tiempo transcurriera lo mas rápido posible. Sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, ya que para el todo eso que le mostraban era algo que ya sabia. Solo había aceptado ir al curso por que representaba ganarle prestigio a su escuela, y esta a su vez, le daba un deposito de dinero bastante generoso. El sabia demasiado bien que el dinero no era para nada importante, pero sin duda era un medio que podía utilizar a su favor; ya sea para comprar algo que le guste o para usarlo para un aprovechamiento futuro como por ejemplo: los experimentos secretos que el tenia.  
Paso el tiempo. Sin duda lo hizo mas rápido el hecho de que se estaba quedando dormido y no sentía el peso de este, solamente sentía el peso del aburrimiento por no estar haciendo nada interesante.

Llegaron a ser la una de la tarde, y mientras Dipper recogía sus cosas de la mesa para guardarlas en su mochila, logro escuchar que se estaba planeando terminar con el curso antes de lo planeado debido a unos cuantos inconvenientes por la administración del auditorio. Pero que aun no era nada seguro, así que hasta que el director no diera por sentado nada, ellos tampoco. Y el chico castaño, un poco animado ante la posibilidad de que se terminara antes el martirio decidió emprender la retirada normal del lugar, ese día se sentía con ganas de dar una caminata lenta por el lugar. Salió por la congestionada salida al igual que el resto de los participantes y empezó a caminar con rumbo a su hotel, solamente que a mitad del camino una extraña sensación le incomodo.

Su mirada se fue directamente a un espejo que se encontraba colgado en un local de venta de prendas junto a un mostrador de lentes de sol, a través del mismo pudo notar como un grupo de hombres le seguía muy de cerca, le superaban en edad por lo menos unos 10 años, y reconoció que eran algunos de los que se reían cuando el director le comento su fallo al no poner su nombre en el examen, así que debieron de sentirse ofendidos ante la provocación del chico Pines.

-Me pregunto… ¿que tramaran?- Decía para si mismo con sarcasmo.- Como si no lo supiera. No son los primeros al hacer esa idiotez.- Comento mientras daba la vuelta en una calle y de esa forma llegar a un parque que a esas horas no era transitado. Se paro a mitad de este y se volteo mientras cruzaba los brazos.- ¿A ver idiotas, cuanto mas planean seguirme?- Dijo en voz alta, sorprendiendo a los sujetos que estaban detrás suya.

-¡Ja! ¡¿No te estas creyendo demasiado?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Mocoso?!- Decía el que estaba al frente del grupo de 5 personas incluyéndolo.

-¿No estas un poco viejo para tratar de molestar a un chico por ser mas listo que tu?- Le pregunto Dipper con clara arrogancia mientras arqueaba una ceja. Con el paso del tiempo el empezó a adoptar tal actitud al encontrarse con mas abusadores en la secundaria de los que pudo contar en primaria. Pero de igual forma, al entrar en secundaria el empezó a entrenar diversas artes marciales, tanto las de defensa personal que le enseño su tío Ford, pasando por el box de su tío Stan. Hasta un poco de karate y kung-fu que imitaba de películas que veía a media noche en su computadora.

-Es por eso que te lo pregunto niño. Este no es lugar para alguien de tu edad, y claramente escondes algo. Así que… ¿Por no lo escupes de una vez antes de que te lo saquemos a golpes?- Decía mientras golpeaba su palma izquierda con el puño derecho.

-Ja… No me hagas reír idiota. ¿En serio crees que tu y tu séquito de monos de circo podrán contra mi?- Pregunto mientras se acomodaba la mochila para que no le estorbara y ponía en alto una defensa claramente de box.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Hey chicos! ¡El niño quiere pelear!- Les decía divertido mientras veía que Dipper iba en serio. Y al ver que le chico no se inmuto ante su ofensa, adopto el también pose de pelea, a tal acto sus compañeros hacían lo mismo mientras rodeaban al joven Pines.- Vamos niño. No quieres que te hagamos daño. ¿O si?- Le pregunto aun divertido, pero al ver que él muchacho no le importo lo que dijo, decidió empezar a arremeter en su contra.

Él líder fue le primero en empezar la pelea. Fue de manera directa contra Dipper mientras lanzaba un golpe a su cara. Él chico Pines por su parte solo dio un paso al frente antes de que su agresor estuviera a punto de golpearlo y con el brazo derecho desvió el golpe del hombre, para después alzar el brazo izquierdo y gritar.- ¡Derecho Izquierdo!- Fue en ese instante cuando él lanzo un golpe contundente, golpe que fue directamente a la boca de su agresor, haciendo que este cayera unos metros alejado del chico Pines.  
Él cual, sintió una presencia detrás de él, y en un movimiento automático, se agacho mientras su pierna derecha se deslizaba a su suroeste. Pateando de esta forma los pies de uno de sus atacantes que estaba por empezar a arremeter, pero gracias al rápido reflejo del muchacho este solo cayo de frente y Dipper solo se limito a alzar el puño derecho y de esta forma golpear de lleno el mentón del hombre. Dejándolo inconsciente a un lado. Acto seguido, junto las piernas y giro 216 grados sobre si mismo en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj para quedar justo en el momento preciso y atrapar una patada que estaba por ser proporcionada por el tercer atacante y usando el codo derecho golpeo su estomago y al mismo tiempo tomo con su mano izquierda el pie de su atacante, para así levantarse de forma rápida y con una patada al pie que servía para darle equilibrio al hombre. Logrando que este hiciera un compas abierto de forma involuntaria; dándole la oportunidad al muchacho para dar el golpe de gracia, una patada ascendente a su entrepierna. Y al darla simplemente se limito a soltar el pie del pobre sujeto. Dipper solo se irguió de forma completa y puso nuevamente la postura de pelea, para así desviar con un movimiento de codo un gancho que iba hacia el por parte del penúltimo atacante, pero su contraataque se vio interrumpido cuando el ultimo de los sujetos lo agarro del brazo derecho, haciendo que fuera fácil para el otro hombre romper la defensa del muchacho, pero este solo dio una patada con el pie derecho a la rodilla izquierda del hombre que estaba por arremeter en su contra, y de esta forma, logrando que cayera hincado al suelo. Cosa que le simplifico la pelea al chico, ya que solo puso un pie en la espalda del recién atacado e impulsándose hacia atrás logro dar un potente salto. Atrapando así el brazo del hombre que le sujetaba, siendo ahora el chico Pines el que estaba detrás de el agarrando su brazo mientras se lo torcía. Un golpe con sus rodillas detrás de las del hombre logro hacer que el mimo cayera al suelo, quedando los dos últimos atacantes de rodillas en el suelo, uno frente al otro, no se le ocurrió mejor forma que acabar la pelea a Dipper; que dando una patada hacia el frente con dirección a la nuca de su antiguo opresor. Haciendo que la cabeza del mismo fuera hacia al frente y provocando que las frentes de ambos sujetos colisionaran de forma agresiva, provocando su inconsciencia.

Él chico Pines solo se limito a acomodarse nuevamente el traje y la mochila mientras observaba a los sujetos en el suelo. Y una vez acoplándose por completo camino con rumbo al líder de sus atacantes para tomarlo de forma agresiva por el cuello de la camisa del mismo, haciendo que sus caras quedaran de frente y sacándolo de su estado inconsciente.- Escúchame bien inmundo animal. Mas te vale que no vuelvas a querer meterte conmigo, por que si lo haces… Te aseguro de que terminaras en el hospital.- Fue la amenaza que lanzo el muchacho, a lo largo del tiempo el logro domar su miedo, siendo ahora este, la razón por la cual peleaba. Peleaba por miedo a que los demás se aprovecharan de el, y por esa misma razón… Él se volvió fuerte. Dejo al malherido hombre nuevamente en el suelo, para encaminarse a su hotel de la forma mas rápida posible.

Pasando por lo mismo del día anterior fue directamente a su habitación, se quito el traje para poder acomodarlo sobre de un gancho en la puerta y se dejo caer en la cama. El sueño se fue apoderando del chico y lo único que pudo hacer antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo, fue ver el reloj en el mueble aun lado del teléfono. 13:20 hrs. Fue lo ultimo que diviso antes de quedar atrapado en un profundo sueño.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la estación de autobuses de O´Brien.**_

Mabel Pines se encontraba en un mini súper comprando algunas cosas para el camino que le faltaba y de paso para estirar las piernas. Paso a un rato comprando frituras y golosinas a la par que algunas cosas que creía necesarias para hacer mas llevadero el viaje aunque solo le faltasen 6 horas, y la emoción ya la tenia mas que animada, no tenia ni una pizca de sueño ya que había dormido un poco en el autobús, eso, y en secreto se llevo una botella llena con Mabel-Jugo. Sus pensamientos no salían de que ya quería volver a Gravity Falls para poder ver a sus tíos y a sus amigos. Quería comprobar por ella misma si sus amigas habían cambiado en algo al igual que ella paso un rato envuelta en su propio mundo hasta que se dio cuenta de que debía volver al autobús. Ya que este mismo salía a las 12:30, y solo faltaban diez minutos para que este partiera.

Pago sus productos para dirigirse de forma directa hacia su transporte, pero algo llamo su atención, y eso era un grupo de personas que causaban bastante ruido con las bocinas de un auto y música de mal gusto. Quiso pasar de largo de ellos, pero empezaron a causar un pequeño alboroto con el dependiente de la tienda, a lo que Mabel solo observo de lejos y saco el celular para llamar a la policía. No pudo siquiera marcar cuando una mano la tomo del hombro. Era una mujer de unos 22 años, y le miraba con malicia.

-Oye linda… ¿Se puede saber que haces?- Le cuestiono de forma amenazante mientras mantenía su mano en el hombro de la castaña, pero esta solo se movió de forma brusca para quitársela de encima.

-Planeo llamar a la policía por que tu y tus…- Hizo una pausa mientras miraba al resto de su grupo, el cual consistía en otras dos chicas y dos chicos, aparentemente, de la misma edad.- … Amigos; están molestando a los demás. Y pienso que eso es suficiente razón para llamar a alguien para que venga e imponga orden.- Le dijo la joven Pines mientras marcaba el numero de la policía, pero se vio en la necesidad de hacerse de manera brusca hacia atrás.  
La chica que antes tenia la mano en su hombro había lanzado un puñetazo en donde se supone que estaría la cara de Mabel. Esta, sorprendida por el acto, decidió no perder mas tiempo con la chica. Y en cuanto el tono de marcado termino y alguien del otro lado contesto ella no dudo en hablar.- Buenas noches, quisiera que mandaran una patrulla al mini súper que se encuentra en la estación de autobuses de O´Brien. Ya que hay unas personas que están causando estragos en el lugar.- Fue lo único que dijo la chica Pines mientras mantenía la mirada fija en su agresora, desvió la mirada de ella para voltear a ver a sus amigos acercándose con una mirada de odio.- También tienen un auto las personas que le dijo… Su numero de matricula es…- Continuo con la llamada la chica mientras veía como la rodeaban los buscapleitos. Y al finalizarla mantuvo la postura firme, sabia que si la veían doblegarse no dudarían en arremeter. Claro que ella no era débil, pero 5 personas ya eran demasiadas y su conjunto de ropa no era adecuado para una pelea ya que consistía en un suéter de color rosa con una estrella fugas en el, una blusa debajo de color morado, unas medias blancas con falda y zapatos negros.

-Pero mira nada mas… No tuviste miedo y aun así llamaste a la policía, muy bien linda… Aunque ahora nos has causado problemas a nosotros.- Le dijo como amenaza la chica con la que había iniciado todo.

-Si bueno, al fin y al cabo la policía estará aquí pronto, así que solo pueden tener una llamada de atención por molestar un poco… O una orden de arresto por meterse con una menor de edad.- Amenazo Mabel manteniéndose a la defensiva. La situación para la castaña estaba demasiado tensa, no sabia que podía pasar, y ni mucho menos si saldría bien de esta misma. Agradeció el hecho de haber tomado las clases de defensa personal de su tío Ford al igual que las de Boxeo por parte de su tío Stan… Pero aunque supiera pelear no quitaba el hecho de que estaba en un aprieto. Y como por arte de magia se escucharon sirenas acercándose, la cara de la castaña cambio a una de triunfo al escucharlas. Y vio como claramente las caras de los que se encontraban rodeándola cambiaban claramente de una expresión de seguridad a una de preocupación.

-Creo que lo mejor será ir con la policía y decir que se nos paso un poco la mano con el juego, ¿no?- Dijo uno de los hombres al escuchar que cada vez se encontraba mas cerca.

-Si, supongo que será lo mejor…- Decía nuevamente la mujer principal. Y al dedicarle una mirada de odio a Mabel, le dijo.- Tienes suerte de que hayan llegado demasiado rápido por ti, niña, pero no abuses de la suerte demasiado. Si te vuelvo a ver, seguro te daré algo mas que un simple saludo.- Y mientras se marchaba Mabel pudo recobrar el aliento y suspirar con pesadez por lo cerca que estuvo de iniciar una pelea.

-Sera mejor que me meta de una vez al autobús.- Se decía de manera desanimada la chica Pines mientras retomaba su camino.- _No puede ser posible lo fácil que es para los de nuestra familia el meternos en problemas_.- Pensaba en modo de reproche para si misma al recordar que no era la primera vez que ella iniciaba una pelea. Ni ella ni su hermano, y ni mucho menos sus tíos se contenían cuando se trataba de pelear con alguien.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda mientras subía a su transporte. Ella sentía la misma sensación que la primera vez que se peleo con una chica de su edad, sentía el sudor frio recorrer su cuerpo a la par que la ansiedad en las manos, y al igual que en ese momento ella misma se sorprendía nuevamente al recordar que dicha pelea no fue con alguien realmente importante. Ya que solo fue con una chica cualquiera en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Y esa chica solo se dedicaba a decir cosas horribles de los demás, y una de las personas de las que se le ocurrió hablar dicha muchacha fue de su gemelo. Se sentó en su respectivo asiento, y mientras miraba por la ventana, no pudo evitar recordar lo que ocurrió esa fría tarde de invierno del año recién pasado.

 _ **FlashBack:**_

La joven castaña se encontraba sentada en una jardinera en compañía de sus amigas mientras platicaban de cualquier cosa que les llamara la atención. Cuando una pareja se paseo frente a ellas a una distancia considerable. Y era la de el gemelo de la misma chica siendo acompañado por una chica. Pero el chico Pines se veía bastante incomodo con la situación, mientras, la chica que le acompañaba parecía bastante normal, como si no supiera que el muchacho se encontraba en ese estado.

El grupo de chicas siguió con la mirada a la pareja, y antes de que la misma Mabel pudiera llamar a su gemelo para que se acercara a hablar, una escena se hizo presente.

-Este… Mira, se que me lo pediste de buena manera, y la verdad me siento demasiado alagado, pero ahora mismo no busco una relación. Así que. Te pido disculpas si no soy capaz de corresponder de manera correcta tus sentimientos.- Fue la frase que se le escucho decir a Dipper, sintieron la incomodidad en el ambiente y al parecer el muchacho no se dio cuenta de que tales palabras las había presenciado su hermana. Ya que se encamino de manera rápida hacia el edificio de la escuela. Pasaron los segundos y nada sucedió, al menos hasta que un grupo de chicas se acerco a la muchacha que Dipper había rechazado.

-¿Que paso? ¿Qué te dijo?- Pregunto una de las chicas a la presente.

-Dijo una sarta de idioteces. Por mi que solo es un marica.- Dijo con furia la chica mientras mantenía su mirada en el edificio al que había entrado el muchacho. Pero Mabel y sus amigas habían escuchado lo que comento la chica. Y la joven Pines no tardo en hacer acto de presencia en la conversación.

-El dijo que no quería andar contigo por que no busca una relación. Así que… ¿Por que no dejas tus estúpidas suposiciones para ti?- Le dijo enfurecida la chica al ver que esta hablo mal de su hermano.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Y quien te crees tu para comentar de esto?!- Le pregunto con rabia la chica mientras le veía con odio.

-¿Quien soy yo? Eso no importa, lo que importa es que te guardes lo que tu crees, ya solo son suposiciones estúpidas.

-Espera… Tu cara se me hace familiar, eres la gemela del marica ¿no?- Comento queriendo sonar con burla.

-Como dije, eso no importa. Lo que importa es que si el te mando al diablo, no deberías de andar inventando sandeces de el solo por que te rechazo.- Argumento la chica Pines, queriendo no llevarse el comentario de la chica a un nivel personal.

-Por mi que solo es un marica, y como tu lo sabes, estas defendiendo a tu marica hermano.- Se burlo la chica. Mabel por su parte, estaba cada vez mas cerca de estallar.

-Mabel, déjala, solo es otra arpía mas que sirve para contaminar el mundo.- Le dijo una de sus amigas, tratando así, que no llegaran a una confrontación mas grave pero que de igual forma miraba con odio a la chica.

-Pero mira nada mas, y aparte vas con tu sequito de perras ¿no?- Le dijo queriendo que la paciencia de Mabel llegara al borde, cosa que lograba poco a poco.

-Mira condenada arpía, mas te vale que dejes de andar diciendo estupideces, por que si no…- Mabel no quería terminar la frase, ya que al hacerlo estaba dando a entender que estaría dispuesta a llegar a extremos algo violentos.

-¿O si no que? ¿Eh? ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Seguir defendiendo al marica de tu herma- No logro terminar la frase, ya que un puñetazo de parte de Mabel la hizo retroceder y ponerse la mano derecha sobre la zona de la boca y nariz, para después apartarla y notar que le estaba sangrando una de estas dos. Su mirada se concentro primero en su palma, una mancha de color escarlata la adornaba, y después de apreciarla demasiado. Fijo su mirada llena de furia en la chica Pines.- Ah, con que quieres pelea ¿No? ¿Perra?- Le dijo con una rabia indescriptible para después arremeter en contra de la castaña. Esta a su vez, ponía pose de defensa en boxeo y agradecía el hecho de que ese día hiciera tanto frio como para lograr que ella se vistiera con unos pantalones de mezclilla y usara botas negras sin tacón.- Te advierto que tomo clases de artes marciales mixtas.- Le dijo queriendo intimidar a la chica Pines.

-Y aun así no esquivaste el primer golpe.- Se burlo Mabel. Ella no tenia miedo de que la molesta muchacha supiera defenderse, ya que antes de ella la joven Pines ya había peleado con unicornios, gnomos y demás criaturas mágicas. Una simple chica de su edad no le seria mucha molestia.

Y mientras Mabel mantenía la pose de boxeo, la otra chica empezaba a ponerse en posición de iniciar la pelea. No duro mucho el tiempo en que nada paso, ya que la rechazada rompió la tensión en el ambiente, dando pasos seguros hacia el frente y así lanzando su puño derecho en dirección a la cara de la castaña, la cual solo esquivo como si se tratase de un juego de niños, y al momento de esquivar, lanzo un golpe lo mas fuerte que pudo al estomago de su atacante. La cual, para su sorpresa, se defendió de manera rápida recibiendo el golpe con la mano izquierda, para de esa manera, tener apresada a la joven Pines y con un movimiento rápido, su brazo derecho lo contrajo de forma que seria una agresión instantánea con el codo en la sien de la gemela. Pero esta atrapo dicho codo con la palma izquierda, haciendo así un agarre doble en esa confrontación.  
Y al ver que no se podía hacer mas, la rechazada quiso dar marcha atrás soltando el puño que atrapo con la palma izquierda, pero Mabel no la dejo, usando el agarre a su brazo derecho la jalo hacia ella y de una forma rápida lanzo una patada de tacón al estomago de la chica, y esta, al no tener la defensa arriba, la recibió de lleno. Esa pelea no duro ni treinta segundos, y la chica que rechazo el joven Pines ya se encontraba en el suelo de rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Mabel quiso hacer un ultimo movimiento, y de manera rápida se aproximo a la muchacha y haciendo un agarre al cuello de su camisa la acerco hacia ella. Y si no fuera por el hecho de que se sentía el odio en el ambiente se podría considerar como un acto bastante romántico por la poca separación que tenían sus rostros.

-Ahora escúchame bien malnacida, será mejor que no me entere de que andas divulgando falsedades de mi hermano o de alguien mas que conozca, por que si lo haces te aseguro de que te romperé algo. ¿Entendiste?- Y al ver que la chica lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la mirada decidió dejarla en el suelo y así poder retirarse y poder calmarse en algún otro lugar.  
Ella aun sentía la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, necesitaba calmarse, y junto a sus amigas avanzo con dirección al edificio de la escuela. Solo que para su sorpresa una voz la saco de su estado ensimismado.

-Lamento que la loca te provocara problemas Mabs.- Le dijo el chico Pines recargado aun lado de la entrada al edificio.

-Nah, no es nada… Ya veo por que la rechazaste Dip.- Fue su única contestación. Ya que su gemelo se acerco de forma rápida hacia ella, revisando que esta no presentara ninguna clase de heridas.- Estoy bien no logro pegarme.- Se zafo del chequeo de su gemelo.

-Aun así, quiero revisar… Pero bueno, parece que es cierto.- Le dijo su gemelo, y fue cuando se separo de su hermana cuando noto que estaban acompañados de sus amigas. Este solo desvió la mirada un poco mientras presentaba un sonrojo en el rostro.- ¿Qué dices si saliendo de la escuela vamos a una cafetería? Ya sabes, como disculpa por hacerte pasar eso.- Comento con timidez mientras seguía desviando la mirada de sus amigas.- Pueden venir también, ya que ella de seguro les causo molestias a ustedes.- Finalizo para por fin dirigirles la mirada, y mientras lo hacia, las amigas de Mabel notaron como las mejillas de Dipper presentaban un ligero sonrojo.- Yo pago, claro.

Al decir eso ultimo, a Mabel se le olvido que siquiera se había peleado.- ¿Y podemos pedir todo lo que queramos?- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Esta bien, si, ¿por que no?- Decía Dipper de forma desinteresada recobrando su actitud seria.

-¡En ese caso claro que vamos! ¿Verdad chicas?- Les cuestiono la gemela mientras les volteaba a ver con un brillo en los ojos.

Estas desconcertadas al principio no supieron que decir, pero al ver a su amiga con su estado normal de animo contestaron al unísono un estridente:- ¡Pero por su puesto!- Fue su única contestación para el momento. Y encaminándose nuevamente a su salón para la siguiente hora de clases se pusieron a platicar entre todos los del grupo. Esperando a que llegara por fin la hora de salida.  
 _ **  
Fin del FlashBack:  
**_  
Mabel termino de recordar lo que paso ese día; se sintió divertida un poco, por el simple hecho de recordar la tarde en la cafetería donde solamente platicaron y dejaron un poco mas pobre a su hermano. Y también recordó como una de sus amigas esa misma tarde le dijo que creía que le gustaba su hermano, cosa que no le sorprendió, ya que al parecer, el se había vuelto demasiado atractivo para el sexo opuesto, eh incluso para los de su mismo sexo. Pero estos últimos no lo dirían ni mucho menos se confesarían ya que según varios de ellos, "solo estaban confundidos".  
Decidió no seguir pensando en el paso y solo se acomodo en su asiento, y se dispuso a dormir un poco mas. Ya que debía de tener energías si es que quería llegar a Gravity Falls con fuerzas. Y mas que nada, era lo único que se le ocurría para poder así, pasar el rato.


	7. Momentos lucidos

_**Este capitulo me costo mucho, quien sabe por que. Pero bueno, en fin. No me cansare de pedir perdon por las faltas ortograficas, tenganme paciencia, soy ferviente creyente de que se me iran quitando. Pero por lo mientras, espero que disfruten del capitulo.  
Espero sus Review asi sean comentarios al azar, lo que les gusta de la serie, lo que no, criticas constructivas, consejos y demas.  
En fin. Los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsh y de Disney.  
Esta historia es de Fan y para Fans.**_

 _ **Capitulo 6: Momentos lucidos.**_

Dipper Pines despertó con pesadez, a través de la ventana de su cuarto de hotel solo pasaba la luz de una tarde carmesí; no tardaría en anochecer, se incorporo con dificultad en su cama mientras recorría con la vista el cuarto, para detenerse en el reloj aun lado del teléfono. 18:30 hrs, era lo que marcaba. Se levanto, pero al momento de hacerlo un dolor punzante en su cabeza le hizo volver a tomar asiento.

-Seguro me duele la cabeza por no comer nada.- Se dijo a si mismo, para volverse a poner de pie y encaminarse al teléfono, marco a recepción y pidió del menú todo lo que se le antojo, ya que un hambre atroz le golpeo en ese momento, no sabia a que se debía, pero mejor hacerle caso a su instinto natural de comer. Terminando de pedir el servicio al cuarto, se encamino a su maleta, para solo sacar unos jeans de tonalidad oscura. Tomo asiento a un lado de la ventana solo para tratar de que el escenario que contemplaba le calmara el ligero dolor de cabeza. Pasaron los minutos, y sabia que su comida tardaría en llegar, puesto que pidió mas de 4 platillos diferentes.

Recorrió con la mirada nuevamente su cuarto, esperando que algo llamara su atención. Y así fue, el estuche de su guitarra se encontraba encima de la cómoda, lo miro un momento, pensando si era buena idea el pararse por el y empezar a practicar un poco. La música en verdad le gustaba, demasiado, así que se despojo de las dudas que le incomodaban. Camino de manera lenta hacia el, busco en sus pantalones la llave dorada, pero al ver que no la traía busco dentro de los bolsillos del traje, pero en estos solo encontró unos pañuelos, su celular, su cartera y su llavero; pero el aun no había puesto en este la llave del estuche, miro con curiosidad las cosas en sus manos y las metió en el pantalón que estaba usando en ese momento.  
Y mientras trataba de hacer memoria de donde la había dejado se encamino a su maleta. Pero como un rayo que cae de manera imprevista, recordó el paradero de tal objeto, saco de la maleta el pantalón que uso el día anterior y empezó a rebuscar en los bolsillos de este, no paso mucho de esta acción. Ya que encontró la llave de manera instantánea.

-Ja, y Mabel dice que debo de lavar mas seguido mi ropa… De haberlo hecho habría perdido mi llave.- Se decía con demasiado orgullo, alabando su propia falta de conciencia a lavar la ropa.- Y ahora tu, para que no vuelvas a escapar, te pondré… Aquí…- Decía mientras ponía la llave del estuche en su llavero, quedando justo a un lado de la que le dio Quentin Trembley cuando le dijo que el abriría muchos misterios en esas tierras… Cosa que le lleno de un sentimiento conmovedor, y hubiese sido mas, si no hubiera confundido su nombre con Roderick.

Recordando la escena no pudo evitar sentirse bastante animado, a tal punto de que se le olvido que le dolía la cabeza, y continuando con ese positivismo camino de vuelta a su estuche, abrió con cuidado este mismo y saco su guitarra. La observo por un momento hasta que se encamino a la silla donde antes se había sentado, mirando nuevamente a la puesta del sol que estaba suscitando. Empezó a practicar acordes, pero como si se tratara de arte de magia estos empezaron a sonar armónicos, demasiado. Y sin que el chico se diera cuenta, dejo de ser una simple practica, y empezó a componer la canción que el tanto deseaba hacer, volteo la mirada a sus manos, y al entender de que era el efectivamente el que estaba haciendo la melodía que le gustaba quiso averiguar hasta donde llegaba, así que saco una libreta cualquiera y empezó a anotar las partituras que el mismo estaba formando. Paso el rato, ya tenia lo que el sabia que era una buena melodía, solo le faltaba la letra. Pero no quiso dejarlo al azar, así que trato de buscar inspiración.

Pero sin previo aviso, Dipper se vio interrumpido, ya que su celular había comenzado a vibrar debido a la llegada de un mensaje. Él quiso abrirlo en el instante, pero alguien llamo a su puerta, dejo el celular vibrar en sus pantalones y se aproximo a la puerta, pregunto quien era y que deseaba; al saber que eran quienes traían su comida, las dejo pasar en el instante.- Curioso, ahora no es el mismo sujeto de ayer…- Se dijo a si mismo al ver que eran dos muchachas jóvenes las que traían su comida. Él joven Pines indico que la dejaran en la mesa y a tal orden, ellas obedecieron.

Él, por su parte, saco su celular, lo desbloqueo y vio que era un mensaje de Mabel, reviso la hora, 19:20, así que el supuso que se trataba de la llegada de la chica al pueblo. Abrió el mensaje, pero este no contenía texto, solo tenia una imagen adjunta: Una foto de un amanecer en las montañas, tomada desde el asiento trasero de un autobús, pero eso no era lo que debía de ver de la imagen, si no, una torre de agua con las palabras "Gravity Falls" pintadas en negro.

-Diviértete y saluda a todos de mi parte.- Fue el mensaje que el chico envió, bloqueo nuevamente el celular y lo aventó a la cama. Sabia bien que a partir de ese momento ella no contestaría ningún mensaje ya que estaría todo el día ocupada. Volteo a ver a las camareras y noto como una le veía fijamente, no le sobrepasaba mucho en edad, pero le pareció curioso que se le quedara mirando fijamente. Se observo a si mismo y noto que aun se encontraba usando solamente sus pantalones.  
Trato de no darle demasiada importancia a esto, ya que si lo hacia el sabia perfectamente que se ruborizaría, así que decidió encaminarse a la mesa para tomar la guitarra que dejo recargada en la pared y llevarla así a su estuche para guardarla; solo mientras comía, claro.  
Volteo de reojo a ver si aun le miraba y afirmando su suposición, tuvo una ligera discusión mental consigo mismo para decidirse si se ponía la camisa o se quedaba así, pero antes de que llegara a una conclusión, las meseras informaron su retirada. A lo que el solo saco su cartera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y les paso una propina adecuada, ya que se había quedado sin efectivo.- Mañana debería de pasar al banco.- se dijo a si mismo mientras cerraba la puerta y le ponía pasador.- O quizás lo puedo hacer hoy… Total, no hay nada que hacer…- Termino por decir en voz alta ya que no había nadie nuevamente en su cuarto. Se sentó en la misma silla y encendió la televisión. Solamente para sintonizar las noticias y empezar a comer. Pero un ultimo pensamiento tuvo lugar en su cabeza.- Espero tener mas momentos lucidos como el de hace rato…-

 _ **Mientras tanto, en un autobús llegando a la estación de autobuses de Gravity Falls.**_

Mabel veía con fascinación por la ventana, observaba cuidadosamente todo lo que pasaba enfrente de ella. Quizás ya estaba cerca, pero su emoción no la dejaba estar tranquila. Y mientras observaba por la misma, pudo reconocer a un Gnomo entre los arboles, y este solo movió la mano en señal de saludo mientras recitaba su característico nombre; "Schmebulock". Acción que a la castaña le hizo mucha gracia, pasaron los minutos interminables en los que se desesperaba por que llegaran por fin a la estación y aunque lograba concentrarse en no gritar por los ánimos, ella aun sentía que le faltaba una eternidad por llegar a su tan ansiado destino.

Pero la espera de Mabel no fue demasiada, y cuando bajo del autobús pudo observar como todo el lugar se encontraba tranquilo, no veía a nadie a su alrededor, seguían siendo las 6 de la mañana, así que era normal. Camino hacia el otro lado de la carretera, donde siempre se encontraba y se despedían. Pero antes de que siquiera se pudiera recargar en la señal de la estación escucho un ruido detrás de ella, volteo con rapidez, pero algo le impidió ver. Una luz cegadora se hizo presente de entre los arboles, y rápidamente paso las manos a su rostro para tapar lo que fue solo un instante de esa segadora luz. Quiso preguntar que era eso, pero unas voces que conocía perfectamente hicieron que fuera fácil deducirlo. Abrió los ojos esforzándose por ver de manera clara, y a quienes vio, fue a su par de tíos, a sus dos mejores amigas, a una chica cool y pelirroja, y a una pareja de enamorados que se sostenían de la mano.

-¡Bienvenida Mabel!- Gritaron al unísono todos los presentes. Ella enfoco de mejor la vista, y se encontró de que fue Candy quien sostenía la cámara que momentos antes le había cegado. La vio de pies a cabeza, se encontraba tan cambiada como ella, tenían la misma estatura, su cabello negro lo había amarrado de manera oriental sosteniéndolo con dos palillos; su vestimenta era un suéter verde pero que le resaltaba la figura, haciendo notar a Mabel que ella contaba con menos busto que su amiga. Tenia puesta una falda negra que le llegaba unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas, unos zapatos de color negro y unas calcetas blancas. También pudo notar como ella tenia unos lentes parecidos a los de siempre, pero con el armazón de color rojo.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Estoy de vuelta!- Les dijo de manera animada mientras pasaba la mirada a todos los presentes, y en quien se fijo después de Candy, fue su segunda amiga. Grenda estaba vestida con una blusa rosa que de igual forma resaltaba su figura, seguía siendo robusta, pero generaba cierto atractivo; llevaba puesta una campera café, y unos jeans algo holgados, tenis blancos y su cabello se encontraba amarrado en una cola de caballo. Pero hacia notar que este era mas largo, aunque a diferencia de Candy, Grenda le superaba en estatura por unos dos centímetros.  
Su mirada paso a la pelirroja que ahora tenía la misma estatura que ella. Wendy tenia puesta una camisa de leñador roja, unos jeans oscuros y un par de botas cafés. A la par que tenia la característica gorra azul con un pino, su cabello rojo seguía igual que siempre, y se le veía mas madura, puesto que su cuerpo resaltaba mas las curvas de una señorita de 18 años, ya que el pantalón que llevaba puesto remarcaba sus caderas y piernas de muy buena manera.  
Su vista dejo de verla y paso a los gemelos mas viejos de la familia Pines, seguían igual que antes, nada había cambiado en ellos, salvo el hecho de que ahora vestían con mayor elegancia. Stanley vestia con un traje negro y zapatos del mismo color, siendo ahora no tenia puesta una corbata y que el saco que traía puesto estaba abierto; también tenia abiertos dos botones de su camisa blanca, dejando ver una cadena de oro. Stanford estaba casi igual que su gemelo, solo que su traje era de color café claro y llevaba puesto un chaleco rojo escarlata ocultando la camisa blanca debajo de este; de igual manera, los zapatos que estaba usando eran un par de zapatos café oscuro.  
Pero sin duda lo que mas le llamo la atención, fue a la joven pareja aun lado de los gemelos, Soos y Melody.  
El nuevo señor misterio llevaba puesto el mismo traje que el anterior dueño, y se encontraba con una figura mucho mas esbelta, cosa que hubiera sorprendido mucho a Mabel, si no fuera por el hecho de que el pobre no se fajo adecuadamente, dejando así visible la faja de color morada que llevaba puesta debajo de la camisa. La novia del joven, estaba vestida con una sudadera azul clara, y debajo de esta, se encontraba usando una playera verde oscuro con el símbolo de interrogación de tonalidad mas fuerte. Sus pantalones eran unos de color café claro y se encontraba usando tenis de color beige.

-Te extrañamos mucho Calabaza.- Le dijo su tío Stan mientras le daba un abrazo.- Jejeje… Ya no eres tan pequeña como recuerdo… - Le decía mientras mantenía el abrazo de manera prolongada, dado que el era su tío favorito, por el hecho de tener mucho mas en común que con Ford, pero a ambos les quería por igual, y sin dejar de abrazarse escucharon la voz del otro gemelo.

-Vamos Stanley, abemos mas esperando a abrazar a Mabel.- Le dijo Ford detrás de el. Haciendo que este se separara de la joven castaña para ser ahora el quien le daba un caluroso abrazo.

-Te extrañamos mucho Mabel.- Le dijo con cariño Ford mientras le abrazaba y de esta manera, la chica Pines le devolvía el abrazo con la mayor fuerza que pudiera. Y al soltarla esta se volteo a sus amigas para que fuera su turno de asfixiarla. Cosa que no tardaron nada en hacer, ya que se lanzaron con demasiada efusividad.

-¡Mabel!- Decían en coro mientras la abrazaban, haciendo que la chica pusiera una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras el tono de su cara cambiaba por la falta de aire, pero de igual forma, devolvía como podía el abrazo.

-¡Chicas! ¡Las extrañe!- Les decía con el poco aliento que era capaz de tener. Siendo ese el abrazo mas largo que tuvo hasta ese momento. Pero al momento de separarse vio como Wendy alzaba el brazo izquierdo con el puño cerrado.

-¡Wendy! ¡En serio te extrañe!- Decía mientras chocaba puños con la pelirroja.

-Jejeje… También te extrañe demasiado chica.- Decía de forma calmada, para luego ser sorprendida por un fuerte abrazo del tipo oso por parte de la chica Pines.- Ok ok… N-Nos ex-extrañamos… Mucho.- Trataba de decir mientras era asfixiada. Y al ser soltaba vio como la chica castaña le llegaba a la misma altura.- Vaya, si que has crecido Mabs.- Le comento mientras ponía la palma izquierda sobre de la joven, haciendo énfasis con un movimiento de que eran de la misma estatura.

-Jejeje… Ya vez, lo que hace la pubertad.- Le decía con una sonrisa amplia mientras se daba la vuelta para poder abrazar a los últimos presentes.- ¡Soos! ¡Melody! ¡No saben cuanto los he extrañado!- Grito mientras corría hacia ellos y saltaba para poder rodear con sus brazos a ambos. Siendo el acto recibido y devuelto con cariño.

-Jejeje… También te hemos extrañado chica.- Dijo Soos mientras le abrazaba.

-Si, es increíble poder volver a verte Mabel.- Le decía con ternura Melody.

Pero mientras la chica Pines se encontraba abrazando con efusividad a la pareja, todos intercambiaron una mirada de decepción, decepción por que vieron que del autobús no salió nadie mas que la joven Pines. Siendo esta una clara señal de que su gemelo de esta no había venido. Pero Stanley, apresurándose a que nadie hiciera nada hizo un movimiento con la mano para indicarles a todos de que no hablaran del tema, que ella tenia que sacarlo por su cuenta, todos captaron la indirecta, así que asintieron con la mirada y prosiguieron con lo acordado.

-Muy bien calabaza, creo que es hora de que vayamos a casa. Aunque, puede que te lleves una sorpresa.- Le decía con misterio en la mirada su tío Stan mientras tomaba una de las tres maletas que trajo la chica. Ya que esta, a su vez, le miraba con intriga, tratando de resolver lo que acababa de decir.- Arg, cada vez traes mas cosas, ¿no crees?- Comento mientras ponía su mano derecha en su cadera.

-Vamos anciano, no es para tanto.- Le decía con burla su gemelo Ford mientras tomaba otra maleta.- Aunque puedes considerar seriamente el no traer demasiadas cosas Mabel.- Le decía con dificultad al ver que pesaba demasiado.

-Jejeje… Oh vamos, no es para tanto. Pero díganme… ¿Cuál es la sorpre- No pudo terminar la oración, ya que un cerdo de unos 47 kilos se abalanzo sobre ella haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo.- ¡Waddles! ¡Oh! ¡Te extrañe tanto!- Le decía con demasiada alegría mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su mascota. El animo entre todos empezó a recobrarse mientras veían a la feliz chica en el suelo con su cerdo.

-Bueno, vamos Mabel.- Decía Soos mientras tomaba la ultima maleta y le tendía la mano para que se levantara del suelo, queriendo así que comenzaran a caminar. La chica la tomo, y mientras emprendían camino se preguntaba cual era esa sorpresa que le esperaba.

La caminata por el bosque era llevadera, al frente del grupo iban platicando el par de gemelos Pines, seguidos por la pareja de Soos y Melody, para ser el final el grupo de chicas que platicaban de cómo les había ido en la temporada de clases. Mabel en el momento en que mencionaron sobre sus calificaciones recordó que tenia que decirles sobre la llegada de su gemelo. Pero algo frente a ella le hizo olvidar por completo ese hecho, habían llegado a la cabaña del Misterio. La castaña, embobada con la mirada en esta se preguntaba por que habían ido a parar ahí, siendo que tenían que dejar sus cosas primero.

-Ah… Tío Stan, tío Ford… ¿Por qué estamos en la cabaña del misterio?- Les pregunto confundida.

-¡Sorpresa!- Grito Stan mientras le volteaba a ver y hacia gesto de mover las manos queriendo acentuar así el grito.- Pues veras, la semana pasada nos dimos cuenta de que la mansión tenia termitas, así que la están fumigando, en un día o dos ya estaremos de vuelta, pero por lo mientras nos quedaremos aquí otra vez. Cortesía de Soos, claro.- Decía mientras le señalaba al joven.

-Sabe que siempre estaré para usted señor Pines, así como usted estuvo para mi…- Le decía el joven mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del señor. Haciendo de ese un momento algo incomodo para el anciano.

-¡Vaya! ¡Sin duda es una sorpresa! ¡Es como volver al pasado!- Dijo efusivamente la castaña mientras veía la ya antigua cabaña.- ¡Vamos adentro! ¡Quiero ver como ha llevado el negocio Soos!- Grito queriendo que todos entraran.

-Jajaja… Primero deberíamos de desayunar algo, ¿no crees? ¿Mabel?- Le pregunto Ford mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de la muchacha.

-Ah, creo que tienes razón. ¿Que hora serán?- Pregunto con intriga la chica mientras se dirigía a la parte delantera de la cabaña para entrar.

-Son las 7 en punto.- Le decía Candy mientras miraba su celular.

-Oh, vaya… ¿Nos quedamos entretenidos por 40 minutos?- Cuestiono con una clara sorpresa.

Pero sin dejar de platicar sobre todo lo que se les ocurriera entraron en la cabaña. Dentro de esta se veía a "Abuelita" sentada en el sillón frente a la televisión mientras la veía con calma. Y saludándola dieron paso a la cocina. Claro que exceptuando a la joven castaña. La cual fue a su habitación en el ático, abrió la puerta, y se encontró con el mismo escenario. Ella sabia que Soos y Melody dormían en la habitación que solía ser de descanso, y Abuelita dormía en la habitación que era antes de Stan. Pero de igual forma le sorprendía el hecho de que ese cuarto continuara en el mismo estado en que lo dejo hace ya 10 meses. Dejo las maletas a un lado y recorrió el cuarto con mirada pero de forma mas minuciosa, y al darse cuenta de que su mancha de moho favorita seguía ahí, se pudo relajar mas fácilmente. Se recostó en su cama y miraba con melancolía el techo, pasaron los momentos, y decidió incorporarse. Vio a la cama de al frente, y como por arte de magia podía ver como estaba un Dipper de 12 años en ella, sosteniendo el tercer diario de su tío mientras mordía una pluma y lo leía queriendo descifrar algún código secreto. Se rio para sus adentros mientras recordaba el primer verano que paso ahí. Hasta que una voz proveniente del piso inferior la saco de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Mabel! ¡Ya están los stanqueques!- Le grito su tío. La chica se rio por la forma tan rara de nombrar los panqueques, y se dispuso a bajar lo mas rápido que pudiera. Mas sin embargo, algo la hizo pararse en seco, volteo a su cuarto una vez mas y su mirada se encontraba puesta en la tabla suelta que había debajo de la cama de su gemelo. Camino de manera lenta hacia ella, metió la mano, y su emoción fue demasiada a encontrar ahí lo que dejo tiempo atrás.  
La saco con cuidado, y mientras la sostenía en su mano no pudo evitar sentir la emoción recorrer su cuerpo. Y sin pensárselo demasiado grito.

-¡Garfio volador!- Fue el grito que soltó para después presionar el gatillo y de esa forma engancharse en la viga encima de ella. Haciendo que ella misma fuera levantada del suelo mientras reía por la emoción que le causaba el aun poder hacer eso con tanta facilidad. De una u otra forma logro bajar sin hacerse daño ni ruido. Guardo el garfio dentro de su suéter, y una vez mas recorrió el cuarto con la mirada, para así encontrarse con un palo de golf de color rosa. Lo recogió y observo con cuidado.- Sera mejor que lo limpie después…- Decía mientras le pasaba la mano, para después pasar a dejarlo a un lado de la puerta recargado.

Su camino por los interiores de la cabaña era lento, quería disfrutar esa sensación nuevamente, se movía sin prisas y al poco tiempo llego a la cocina, siendo recibida por todos. Y dedicándoles una cálida sonrisa paso a sentarse y empezar con el desayuno acompañado de una platica amena.  
Paso el rato, la platica que se llevaba a cabo era mas que nada de parte de los locales, ya que estos querían dejar que Mabel hablara para el final.

-Entonces… Wendy… ¿Ya te rendiste con los chicos de tu edad?- Le preguntaba incrédula al no creer que estos podían ser unos insensibles que solo pensaran con lujuria.

-Sin duda chica, mejor me dedico a estudiar… Ya me tienen harta, además de que solamente mienten para obtener lo que quieren.- Contesto con molestia mientras miraba de forma indiferente por la ventana.

-Vaya, que mal… Bueno, espero que ya no te encuentres con sujetos así.- Le decía Mabel para tratar de animarla.

-Lo dudo, pero gracias por los buenos deseos Mabs…- Comento con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, a lo que la castaña se la devolvió con efusividad.

-Y Candy, Grenda… ¿En serio están en el mismo salón?- Les cuestiono al momento de voltear a verlas. Ellas, por su parte, se limitaron a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Vaya, eso si que es suerte, en mi salón no conocía a nadie, claro. Salvo a Di- No logro terminar la frase, ya que alguien entraba al comedor, era Abuelita, que escoltaba a Preston Northwest; el cual vestía su habitual traje negro, y a su hija, Pacifica; quien tenia puesto un vestido violeta con un cinturón morado en la cintura, zapatillas blancas y aparte tenia puesta una chaqueta purpura.

-Buenos días.- Fue lo único que se limito a decir Preston. Y de manera automática Stan se levanto de su asiento para estrechar la mano del hombre.

-Oye Soos, ¿Podemos usar la oficina un momento?- Le pregunto sonriente mientras volteaba a ver al joven hispano.

-Claro señor Pines.- Le contesto de manera rápida y animada.

-Bien, si nos disculpan.- Comento Preston mientras seguía a Stan a través del pasillo.

-Ahhhh… ¿De que me perdí?- Pregunto confundida Mabel mientras veía a Pacifica, y como si de un rayo se tratara, se levanto de la silla y fue corriendo hacia la rubia, para darle un abrazo con intenciones de asfixiarla de cariño.- ¡Paz! ¡Te extrañe!- Le decía mientras hacia mas fuerte el abrazo. Notando así la figura de la chica, que al igual que ella, se había desarrollado bastante bien, siendo que Pacifica tenia un busto mas pronunciado que la chica Pines y ya no usaba maquillaje, cosa que le llamo la atención, pero prefirió dejarlo para después.

-Ma-Mabel… No respiro…- Fueron las palabras que logro articular la chica mientras soportaba el abrazo de su amiga. Haciendo que con estas dichas, la castaña le soltara y así poder gozar del fresco aire.- Ahhh… Gracias…- Decía mientras se recuperaba de tan efusiva muestra de afecto.- También me alegra verte Mabs.- Le dijo mientras se acomodaba el pelo y le dedicaba una media sonrisa.

-Jejeje… Perdón, pero es que te extrañe mucho, mi gran y malvada amiga.- Le decía mientras alzaba los brazos.

-Y que no se te olvide nunca la parte de malvada…- Dijo con sarcasmo para después continuar.- Ah, y eso que acabas de ver, es el intento de mi padre de seguir conectado con la clase alta…- Comento con claro desinterés.- Desde que dejamos de ser multimillonarios a sido difícil para mis padre el acostumbrarse, así que mi padre ayuda a tu tío con ciertas cosas y el le provee de beneficios. Ya sabes como es eso. ¿No?- Dijo de forma no figurativa, ya que daba por hecho de que la chica supiera como eran los negocios de los multimillonarios.

-Ahhh… Nop… Jejeje…. Jamás me llamo mucho la atención ese tipo de negocios.- Decía Mabel mientras mostraba cierto rubor por no saber a que se refería su amiga.

-A lo que se refiere tu amiga, Mabel, es que el señor Preston sigue teniendo ciertos contactos por el mundo, pero al ya no poder usarlos adecuadamente tuvo que buscar un sustituto, siendo este, Stanley. Él hace los tratos por Preston y ambos terminan repartiéndose las ganancias.- Decía Ford mientras sorbía un trago de café.- Claro que le prohibí hacer negocios fraudulentos de gran magnitud. Como compañías falsas y esas cosas…- Comento mientras hacia rotar la mano con desinterés.

-Ohhh… Vaya, suena complicado. Pero bueno. Es el tío Stan, así que esta bien.- Decía con positivismo mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera y alzaba la frente.

-Ciertamente es un gran compañero de negocios.- Hizo acto de presencia nuevamente el señor Northwest siendo este acompañado por Stan.- Pero lo seria mas si le dejaran ayudarme con demás tratos.- Finalizo con cierto tono de molestia.

-Oh no, nada de eso Preston. De hecho estoy viendo la forma de que cierres esa fabrica que tienes, ya que solo contamina el rio cerca de la granja de Sprott.- Le dijo molesto Ford mientras se ponía de pie.

-Señores, vamos… ¿Aun no pueden llevarse bien?- Cuestiono Stan mientras se ponía en medio de ambos.

-Como sea, es tiempo de irme. Pacifica, ¿Te quedaras aquí?- Pregunto su padre mientras le veía con indiferencia.

-Si, me quedare un rato mas con Mabel y las chicas.- Contesto la chica mientras le devolvía la mirada a su padre.

-Bien, en ese caso ten cuidado. ¿Tienes el celular y las llaves de la casa?- Quiso dar por terminado todo averiguando si su hija contaba con lo básico para estar fuera de casa.

-Si, los tengo.- dijo mientras alzaba un bolso de color blanco.

-Bien, me retiro por hoy. Hasta luego y buen día.- Decía mientras salía de la cabaña.

-Wow ¿desde cuando te pregunta lo que quieres hacer?- Curioseaba Mabel mientras se acercaba a Pacifica.

-Desde que sabe que ustedes son millonarios. Siente que es una ventaja que aparte de juntarme con los mas ricos del pueblo también sean los héroes del mismo.- Decía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Mabel.- Y a todo esto, ¿Donde esta él? ¿Dónde esta Dipper? ¿Se volvió a adentrar al bosque a buscar problemas?- Pregunto queriendo dar gracia. Pero a tales preguntas Mabel recordó que debía de anunciar la llegada de su hermano dentro de una semana.  
Pero, formulando una escena de la cual quería sacar provecho al provocar tensión, decidió jugar un as bajo la manga.

Y mientras relajaba su rostro haciendo muestra de una cara seria, le dio la espalda a los presentes mientras volteaba a ver la ventana, ella quería contener la emoción de lo que seria una gran noticia. Pero, por la parte de los demás, que al ver como actuaba la castaña se sintieron mal, y voltearon a ver con enojo de manera instintiva a la rubia. Cosa que al hacer, se sorprendieron, ya que la chica Northwest, al ver la reacción de su amiga, agacho la mirada; escondiendo así unos ojos vidriosos listos para llorar por la respuesta.

Al ver que esa era la manera de actuar de la rubia, se sintieron igual de mal, sabían bien que ella no tenia la culpa y por lo que mostraba; estaba igual o mas ansiosa de poder compartir el verano con el chico Pines. Por su parte, Mabel veía la ventana, y en esta, su propio reflejo. Se vio a si misma con una sonrisa de par en par ya que sabia que había creado un momento demasiado desanimado. Y también sabia que al dar la notica, dicho ambiente desaparecería al instante.

-Verán… Dipper… Él…- Decía de manera pausada, todos fueron agachando la mirada, evitando así el desanimo. Candy por su parte estaba lista de darle un abrazo a Mabel, ya que era la mas cercana a ella, aparte de Pacifica. Pero al voltear a ver a la rubia, noto que cuando digiera las palabras que todos esperaban ella voltearía la cabeza escondiendo así sus lagrimas de tristeza.- Él… ¡Llegara en una semana!- Grito mientras se daba la vuelta con una sonrisa de alegría, y observando como claramente un momento de lucidez se hacia presente, vio como la depresión en los rostros de todos cambio completamente. Por unos instantes todos compartieron una cara de sorpresa y confusión. Pero al voltear a ver a la chica Pines, se dieron cuenta de que sus palabras eran verdaderas.  
El animo fue haciéndose presente poco a poco, Mabel observo a todos. A Candy se le veían los ojos brillar y sus mejillas empezaron a ponerse rojas. A Wendy se le vio como se aguantaba las ganas de querer gritar de emoción. Grenda, aunque aun procesando la noticia, se le notaba claramente con ánimos que no cabían dentro de ella. Soos y Melody se miraron con emoción, queriendo festejar en ese momento por lo que acaban de escuchar. Stan se encontraba sonriendo de par en par, queriendo aguantar las ganas de soltar unas lagrimas de felicidad. Cosa parecida en Ford, ya que se le veía con una semblante de orgullo al saber que volvería ese chico que le enseño el verdadero significado de "Héroe". Su mirada al fin se detuvo en Pacifica, a la cual veía como claramente lloraba de la emoción, y esta, al notar que le miraba de forma fija, se sorprendió y volteo el rostro para así secarse las gotas saladas que salieron en contra de su voluntad. Para después, volviendo a su antigua actitud seria con un toque ligero de arrogancia.

-¡Ja! Eso dijiste la vez pasada Mabs, solo que esta vez es después de la primer semana, y no la ultima.- Trato de sonar soberbia y molesta, cosa que no se creyeron los demás ni mucho menos, ella.- Pero si tan segura estas de ello, ¿Por que no volver a apostar?- Pregunto mientras le tendía la mano.- Y siendo que ahora te ves mas confiada que antes, ¿Por qué no elevar la apuesta de simples 5 dólares?- Preguntaba con alegría, demasiada.

-Jajaja… Me parece bien Paz.- Contesto Mabel mientras se daban el apretón de manos.- Si llega a venir Dipper, tendrás que asistir a todas las pijamadas que haga.- Decía de forma segura Mabel mientras le veía con burla.

-Hecho, pero si no llega, tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga por un día entero. ¿Trato?- Pregunto la rubia mientras le miraba con diversión.

-Trato hecho, Paz- Finalizo Mabel mientras seguía con la mirada confiada.

-Bien, bien, dejen la rivalidad para después.- Decía Stan mientras acercaba una silla a donde estaba la chica castaña para después sentarse en esta.- Dime Calabaza, como fue cuando tu hermano decidió venir.- Se le veía con demasiados ánimos.

-¡Oh si! ¡Yo también quiero saber eso!- Comento Wendy con euforia mientras hacia ademan de sentarse para escuchar la historia.

-Jejeje… Yo también quiero saber eso.- Dijo Ford mientras tomaba nuevamente asiento.

-Si, también quiero saber.- Candy tomo la palabra, sentándose en su lugar.

-Vamos Mabs, todos queremos oír…- Finalizo Pacifica mientras veía como todos los presentes estaban sentados en la mesa, inclinándose hacia el frente para no perderse ningún detalle. E imitándoles, decidió sentarse a escuchar lo que les tenia por contar la chica castaña.

-Jejeje… Buenoooo… Ya que tanto quieren saber, supongo que esta bien.- Finalizo la joven Pines mientras tomaba su asiento.- La verdad es que Dipper se porto demasiado genial. Ya que le planto cara a nuestro padre…- Empezó a narrar lo que había sucedido ese día durante la cena, y lo que ocurrió después de esta. Sin perderse ningún detalle todos y cada uno de los presentes le escuchaban de manera atenta.

 _ **Justo en ese momento en Tokio, Japón.**_

Un chico llamaba demasiado la atención en un centro comercial, este solo estaba paseando por el lugar, vestía una sudadera azul oscuro, unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera roja, tenia puesto un gorro muy particular y llevaba encima una mochila café. Pero sin duda la razón por la que resaltaba era por que no paraba de estornudar y que claramente el no era del lugar, se le veía a distancia que era americano, tanto por el cabello castaño, como por los ojos.  
Dipper caminaba sin querer prestarle atención a nada en especial. Ya era de noche y estaban por cerrar todos los locales.  
Pero el no buscaba nada en particular, solo daba la vuelta con la esperanza de que no tuviera insomnio esa noche. Ya había retirado algo de dinero del banco, lo suficiente como para sobrevivir de manera cómoda en el lapso de tiempo que le quedaba. Cargaba aparte de su mochila un par de bolsas con regalos que enviaría por paquetería a Piedmon, pero en las bolsas también se encontraban algunas cosas que el usaría esa noche si no tenia sueño.

Compro componentes electrónicos de buena calidad con la esperanza de no quedarse atrás con algunos proyectos que tenia en mente y de igual manera compro una nueva sudadera de color negro.  
Esta ultima la compro por que le llamo demasiado la atención. No sobresale demasiado salvo por una cosa, que tenia una diana de no mucho tamaño. Hecha con tres cirulos blancos y como punto céntrico rojo apuntando a su corazón. Con la palabra "Bullseye" escrita con rojo debajo de esta.  
Pero sin duda lo que mas le gusto de la sudadera era un pequeño detalle que había dentro de esta, y ese era un bolsillo de buen tamaño. Uno donde cabía su diario sin ningún problema. Cosa bastante cómoda para el, ya que el chaleco que solía usar también contaba con un mismo bolsillo, pero ese lo solía usar para guardar el diario de Ford. Y después que este quedara inutilizable por lo sucedido en el Raromagedon él ya no había podido encontrar una prenda de ropa con este aditamento. Claro, hasta ese momento.

Camino sin prestarle demasiada atención a nada, solo quería camina. Ya había practicado demasiado con la guitarra, y el momento de lucidez que quería aun no le llegaba. Quería continuar con la composición de su canción. Pero a la vez sabia que no debía forzarla, ya que así no le saldría de la manera que el quería.

Su paseo se alargo lo suficiente como para que el notara que los locales del centro comercial estaban cerrando ya. Camino con calma a la salida, y mientras recorría las calles de Japón bajo el cielo estrellado no pudo evitar sentir envidia de su gemela que ya había llegado a Gravity Falls.- _Quiero llegar ya…_ \- Decía para si mismo Dipper mientras se adentraba a su hotel.


	8. Reflejos

_**Hola, espero que les este gustando la serie hasta ahora. Y de igual forma espero sus Reviews con ansias, lo lamento por las faltas ortograficas. Pero ya saben como soy. XD  
Espero que les este gustando el como subo los capítulos. Pero bueno, esta historia esta hecha por un fan y para fans, los derechos de autor de esta serie son de Alex Hirsh y de Disney.**_

 _ **Capitulo 7: Reflejos**_

La chica Pines se encontraba en la tienda de regalos de la cabaña del misterio siendo acompañada por sus amigos y familia. Llevaban un rato platicando sobre el como fue su ciclo escolar, puesto que la historia de Mabel sobre como su hermano se llego a revelar ante su padre había acabado hace ya bastante tiempo, y usaban el tiempo que había sin hacer nada para poder ponerse al día.

-Vamos Mabel, cuéntanos de Dipper.- Suplicaba Candy que se encontraba a su lado, pero al pedir eso solo logro que Pacifica notara una severa insistencia por parte de la coreana por saber mas del muchacho Pines.

-Ya les dije que no… Cuando el llegue hablara de su vida.- Contestaba la chica castaña mientras ponía una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué escondes de Dipper? ¿O por que no quieres que sepamos de el hasta que llegue?- Trataba de averiguar su tío Stan.

-Jeje… Es una sorpresa…- Finalizaba Mabel mientras mantenía el aura de misterio dejando cada vez mas a todos con intriga.- Oh, por cierto, acabo de recordar que debemos de hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida a Dipper. Ya que el no había vuelto a Gravity Falls desde hace casi dos años.- Les informaba a los presentes mientras alzaba mas su animo.

-Eso lo podemos hacer después, dijiste que llegara en una semana ¿No?- Le pregunto Wendy mientras se encontraba recargada en una estantería.

-Si, lo dije… Pero mejor temprano, así podemos evitar cualquier contratiempo.- Les decía animada la chica Pines.

-Hummm… A mi me huele a que tu solo quieres fiesta.- Decía Stan que se encontraba recargándose en la maquina de dulces.

-Aparte. Pero bueno, esta bien si lo dejamos a un lado por el momento. Lo que de verdad quiero saber es por que aun no hay clientes hoy…- Decía mientras alzaba los brazos haciendo énfasis en que la cabaña no había recibido clientela hasta ese momento.

-Ah, ¿por que es segundo día de vacaciones? Dah… Además, todos los turistas deberían de llegar al iniciar la semana.- Le decía Pacifica que se encontraba sentada en una silla a un lado de la puerta mientras veía la típica gorra de pino que se vende en ese lugar desde que lo conoce.- Te recuerdo que hoy es domingo. Así que los que salieron a vacacionar tardaran un poco en llegar.- Finalizo mientras volteaba la mirada hacia otra dirección al ver que Candy le veía con intriga.

-Hummm… Bueno, supongo que tiene lógica. Y dime Soos, ¿Cómo te fue este año?- Le preguntaba al señor misterio, que se encontraba detrás de la caja registradora junto con su novia.

-¿Ah? Oh, pues la verdad es que me fue mucho mejor que el año pasado. ¡Este año solo queme la cabaña dos veces!- Inflaba el pecho con orgullo al considerar que eso es un éxito. Pero ante lo dicho, tanto Stan como Melody se golpearon en la frente por solamente recordarlo.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Eso me parece genial Soos!- Gritaba con efusividad mientras chocaba los cinco con el joven.- Y a todo esto, Wendy, ¿Volverás a trabajar en el aserradero con tu padre y tus hermanos?- Le preguntaba curiosa la castaña mientras le volteaba a ver.

-¿Ah? ¿Estas bromeando? No volveré ahí por voluntad propia.- Negaba con ambas manos al recordar la experiencia del verano pasado.- Le pedí a Soos que me diera empleo, y gracias a que el verano atrae demasiada gente, me lo dio. Claro que… Empiezo el lunes.- Decía con un movimiento de mano queriendo que no le dieran importancia.

-¡Oh! ¡En ese caso espero que sea como los viejos tiempos!- Deseaba con alegría al pensar en un escenario parecido a como eran antes.

-Siii…. Lo dudo chica. Ahora que Melody trabaja detrás del mostrador yo hare el trabajo que antes hacia Soos, ósea, que reparare cosas…- Al decir eso puso la gorra de pino hacia atrás, queriendo dar una acentuación a que iba en serio.- Aunque lo mas probable es que solo tome la camioneta y vaya por la mercancía y las cosas de reparación.- Finalizo mientras adoptaba su pose de vagancia.

-Jejeje… Pero aun así te veré en la cabaña.- Argumentaba la castaña mientras le veía con ánimos.- ¡Y será como los viejos tiempos!- Al gritar esto ultimo metió su mano dentro de su suéter, sacando así el garfio volador. Accionándolo al instante para asegurarse a una viga y levantada del suelo mientras reía con demasiadas ganas. Sin siquiera notar que la falda que llevaba en ese momento era mas holgada que las que antes usaba.

-Oye torpe, linda ropa interior.- Le decía Pacifica que se encontraba demasiado divertida por que la castaña no se diera cuenta de un detalle como ese.

-Espera… ¡¿Qué?!- Grito al momento de dirigir su vista a su falda y notar que esta dejaba enseñar mas de lo que quisiera y con dirección a la ventana.- ¡KYA!- Grito al momento de poner ambas manos en su prenda y de esa forma; dejándose caer al suelo. Haciendo mas divertido el momento para la rubia y los demás presentes, que sin querer, les había parecido cómica la escena.

-Ok, ok… No tiene que ser necesariamente como antes…- Decía mientras se sobaba en la zona de impacto.- Soos, ¿Puedes bajarlo?- Pregunto mientras señalaba el garfio que se había quedado enganchado a la viga. El joven hispano solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y después tomo una pequeña escalera que se encontraba dejado del mostrador, la desplego, y se subió en ella para poder alcanzar el objeto y así poder devolvérselo a su querida amiga. La cual, al tenerlo en sus manos lo devolvió al interior de su suéter.- La verdad es que no se como es que paso eso…- Decía la chica mientras se acomodaba la ropa, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo, se escucho un ruido mecánico, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver la maquina expendedora y que Stan se dejara de recargar en esta, de donde salió Ford.

-Antes no te pasaba por que usabas otro tipos de falda, Mabel.- Le informaba el recién llegado.

-Ohhh… Vamos, esas faldas eran lindas… ¡Pero estas son mas!- Comentaba alegre mientras giraba para que esta se elevara un poco por el aire.

-Si bueno, en fin.- Ford no quería prestar atención a algo que no entendía como la moda.

-Ah, por cierto tío Ford, si la mansión esta siendo fumigada. ¿Dónde esta el anciano McGucket?- Preguntaba con curiosidad.

-¿Hum? Ah, Fiddleford se fue con su hijo a pasar el tiempo. Y como el negocio de la pesca le ah ido bien, pues no tuvo inconvenientes. Además de que Fidd no tendría problemas con ayudar con lo que sea que necesite su hijo.

-La verdad es que no los entiendo, son ricos. ¿Por qué volver a quedarse aquí pudiendo pagar un hotel?- Preguntaba Pacifica, confundida por la actitud de los mayores. Stan y Ford solo se miraron por un segundo para después contestar al unísono.

-Nos gusta la cabaña.- Dijeron con sinceridad y con muecas de alegría.

-Agr, en serio que no los entiendo.- La chica se ponía una mano en la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.

-A todo esto Pacifica. ¿Ya te acostumbraste a la vida que llevas ahora?- Le pregunto Mabel mientras se le acercaba.

-Algo, la verdad es que no me costo tanto, solo tuve que dejar de pedir todo lo que me llamaba la atención. Fuera de eso, todo sigue igual. A los que les esta complicando las cosas es a mis padres. Se esfuerzan demasiado por que no caigamos mas que ya no me prestan atención. Y mis únicas responsabilidades ahora es solo ir bien en la escuela.- Decía la rubia mientras veía con animo a su amiga.

-Se ve que disfrutas mucho tu libertad Paz.- Le dedico una sonrisa mientras decía eso.

-Je… Si. La disfruto mucho Mabs, ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo llevas el ser rica?- Ella quería saber cual era la perspectiva que llevaba su amiga.

-¿Rica? Yo no soy rica. Mis tíos son ricos. Mis padres algo. Y también Dipper. Pero yo no soy rica.- Comento mientras arqueaba la ceja ante la pregunta de la rubia.

-¿Así que Dipper es algo rico?- Le pregunto burlescamente la rubia mientras mostraba una sonrisa socarrona. Haciendo notar a su amiga que había dado información que según ella, daría el mismo gemelo.

-A-Ah… Vaya Paz, se ve que sigues siendo manipuladora… Jajajaja…- Reía con nerviosismo al verse acorralada por su amiga.- E-Este… Ya que no hay nada que hacer, ¿Por que no vamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo?- Trato de zafarse la chica mientras sentía las miradas de todos.

-Si, por que no.- Aceptaba Wendy mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ahhh… Yo creo que me quedare…- Decía Stan al tener un presentimiento de que irían puras mujeres.

-Yo tengo que atender la tienda.- Comentaba Soos mientras volteaba a ver a Melody. La cual, le puso la mano encima de la suya y arqueo la ceja a la par que le dedicaba una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Yo también me quedare.- Informaba con calma y carisma mientras mantenía la mirada en Soos.

-Yo voy, quizás encontremos chicos lindos.- Animadamente Candy se apuntaba a la salida.

-Si, también voy.- Se apuntaba Grenda, pero al oírla, Mabel por un momento no reconoció la voz, tardo solo unos momentos el recordar que a la chica le habían extirpado las amígdalas.

-Hum, puede que sea divertido. También voy.- Se termino por apuntar Pacifica mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Yo aun tengo que terminar de revisar experimentos viejos. Así que me quedare en mi estudio privado.- Informaba Ford mientras sacaba su cartera.- Ten Mabel, para que te diviertas un poco.- Decía mientras extendía un poco de dinero a la castaña.

-Gracias tío Ford, pero si no lo uso te lo devolveré. ¿Ok?- Pronuncio la chica Pines mientras veía el dinero.

-Nah, si quieres quédatelo. Ya no se que mas hacer con el. Incluso lo estoy donando a caridad.- Y con esas palabras a la rubia le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho por solo escuchar el como usaban el dinero en esa familia.

-Jeje… De acuerdo. Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto Mabel, y al ver a sus amigas con ánimos, menos a la chica Northwest; la cual continuaba con la frustración de ser clase media-alta. Decidió que era momento de partir al pueblo para ver como había cambiado desde hace tanto tiempo.

La caminata de la cabaña al centro de Gravity Falls era amena, entre las cinco chicas platicaban de cualquier cosa, y ahora, sin hombres. Podían darse el lujo de platicar con mayor libertad.

-Entonces… Grenda, ¿Que tal todo con Marius?- Curiosa por la relación, Mabel quería saber que era lo que habían hecho como pareja esos dos. Y mientras codeaba sus costillas de la chica le guiñaba un ojo.

-Oh, es muy atento. De hecho, me acompaño en mi extirpe de amígdalas. Y también me cuido mientras me recuperaba.- Informaba felizmente mientras seguía el camino y no captaba la indirecta de la chica por querer saber detalles mas íntimos.

-Bien, me parece muy bien… Pero dime, ¿Que han estado haciendo cuando nadie los ve?- Aun sin rendirse, la chica Pines intentaba sacar a la luz los detalles amorosos de la pareja. Ganando así la atención de las demás presentes.

-Pues es difícil eso, al ser barón de Austria tiene unos cuantos escoltas. Pero cuando lo logramos, solo nos dedicamos a platicar de la vida diaria y…- Grenda apenas había captado por donde iba la pregunta, volteo a ver de reojo a Mabel, solo para notar como la castaña se mordía el labio inferior y le miraba con picardía a la espera de escuchar lo que restaba de su respuesta.

Paso la mirada de la castaña a su amiga pelinegra, que le miraba con la misma picardía mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello que no se había recogido. Su vista se poso después en la rubia, que le miraba disimuladamente, esperando por lo que estaba por decir. Y después de eso, se fijo en su lado derecho, donde veía como la pelirroja le miraba igual que Mabel, pero esta solo jugaba con un botón de su camisa.- Ejem… ¿Chicas? Me están poniendo nerviosa.- Decía Grenda queriendo que sus amigas recapacitaran de preguntarle esa clase de cosas en plena intemperie.

La joven Pines noto como su amiga quería guardarse para si misma los detalles, así que empezó a idear un plan para sacárselos.- Oh, descuida Grenda, no tienes por que decirlo… Aun…- La mencionada se estaba por calmar hasta que escucho lo ultimo. Mirando así fijamente a las chicas, sintiéndose incomoda por como le sonreían con malicia decidió cambiar de tema tan rápido como le fuera posible.

-Ah… Ah… Mabel, ¿Candy ya te dijo que se dedico a tomar clases de enfermería?- Tratando de zafarse de la incomoda situación en la que se encontraba no encontró mejor tema que ese.

-¿En serio Candy?- Le pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja confundida por su repentino cambio de intereses.

-Jejeje… Si, las tome. Aun no me rindo con mis planes de mejorar al cuerpo humano. Y primero debo de aprender el como curarlo para después aprender a mejorarlo.- Informaba de sus planes de manera calmada mientras le devolvía la mirada.

-Oh, ya veo. Jeje… Suena interesante.- Se intrigo la chica Pines, ya que veía en la forma de hablar de la coreana era con verdadero interés para cumplir sus sueños.- Veo que todas han cambiado mucho desde el ultimo verano…- Termino por decir con un toque de nostalgia.

-Ja. Mira quien lo dice…- Pronuncio Pacifica, ganándose así las miradas de todas.- Mabel, también has cambiado mucho. Lo único que te veo igual es tu gusto por los suéteres llamativos, la cinta roja en el pelo y que aun tienes puestos los frenos.- Finalizo mientras devolvía la mirada al camino.

-Si… Y tu ya no usas maquillaje… ¿Por qué?- Le pregunto curiosa, dado que cuando la conoció incluso hacían bromas de si era legal que alguien tan joven usara tanto maquillaje.

-¿Hum? Ah… Eso… Bueno…- Se portaba indecisa mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-¿Qué? ¿Se te acabo el dinero para comprarlo?- Bromeo Candy mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona.

-Sigo teniendo mas dinero que tu Chui.- La fulmino con la mirada mientras fruncía el ceño.- Y no, no es por que ya no pueda comprarlo. Si no, por que ya no quiero usarlo.- Decía mientras volvía a su antigua actitud indecisa.

-Si, ¿Pero por que ya no?- Intrigada, Wendy quiso tratar de encontrar la razón del cambio en la rubia.

-Por que encontré un par de fotos de mi madre cuando era joven, las fotos eran de cuando tenia mi edad… Ella usaba demasiado maquillaje por ese entonces. Y ahora, digamos que no luce tan bien sin el…-Pronunciaba con timidez mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿A que te refieres exactamente Paz?- Pregunto confusa Grenda.

-A que si lo uso desde joven… Cuando sea mayor me veré mas vieja. A eso me refiero. Así que me limitare a usarlo solo en reuniones y fiestas de gala o algo por el estilo. Y eso, solo usare poco.

-Vaya, me sorprende eso… Aunque no lo puedo creer. ¿Como el maquillaje te puede causar esa clase de estragos?- Confundida, Mabel aun no se podía creer lo que le decía su amiga rubia.

-Si no me crees no es mi problema, pero por mi parte me limitare a ya no usar maquillaje. Aunque no se de que te quejas, tampoco te veo usarlo.- Menciono la observación mientras le miraba a la cara.

-¿Ah? Oh, eso, bueno… Es que no lo uso por que me da flojera. Pero aun así me gusta usarlo cuando es una ocasión especial. Como por ejemplo el conocer chicos….- Decía con picardía al notar que ya estaban por llegar al pueblo.

Caminaron solo un poco mas, adentrándose mas en este mientras la chica Pines se maravillaba de cómo el pueblo no había cambiado en casi nada. Llegando así hasta el centro del pueblo, donde se veía la estatua del "Fundador" en frente de la biblioteca.  
De ahí, las chicas decidieron caminar hacia donde fuera que hubiera gente, pero la mirada de la joven con frenos se detuvo en el parque que se encontraba a su derecha. Viendo así a un chico casi albino, de ropas holgadas y que hacia skate de manera impresionante, el muchacho no superaba los 13 años de edad. Tenia una complexión delgada y esbelta a la par que la estatura del muchacho le llegaba a la mitad del torso de Mabel. Siendo esta hipnotizada por como manejaba la patineta, ganando la atención de sus amigas…

-Ahhh… ¿Estas bien chica?- Le pregunto Wendy mientras le ponía la mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de su amiga.

-¡¿Gideon?!- Pregunto con sorpresa y en forma de un grito, ya que la chica Pines no se esperaba ver ese verano a su antiguo pretendiente. Siendo que el verano pasado lo paso con su familia en un viaje por el sur del país.  
El muchacho, al escuchar el grito se paro en seco, y dando la vuelta se encontró con una grata sorpresa al ver a la chica que robo su corazón tiempo atrás, y mas aun, por el hecho de que ella había cambiado demasiado…

El joven albino vestía con unos jeans holgados, y una camisa de basquetbolista a la par que unos tenis de suela plana, ya no tenia el peinado ridículamente grande. De hecho, se corto el pelo quedando este en un fleco sobre su ojo derecho y no muy largo. Vio a la chica Pines de pies a cabeza, tratando de no parecer confuso, y solo se limito a decir en forma de pregunta lo mas obvio.

-¿Mabel? ¿Eres tu?- Aun shokeado por el como lucia la muchacha no le fue posible decir nada mas.

-¡Gideon! Así que si eres tu, que alegría el volver a verte, mi querido amigo y antes pretendiente sicópata con tendencias sociópatas.- Le decía con una sonrisa amplia y con los brazos extendidos.

-Jeje… No era necesario lo ultimo, ¿sabes?- Decía ofendido por la descripción final.- Has cambiado Mabel.- Finalizo dando una sonrisa torcida.

-¡Ja! ¿Y tu no? Ya no eres el pequeño y regordete Gideon… Ahora eres un tanto cool…- Desvió la mirada fijándola en la patineta del muchacho. Este, al notar la acción solo se encogió de hombros mientras se ruborizaba.

-Jejeje… Si…- Reía de forma nerviosa.- ¿Y donde esta Dipper?- Cuestiono al ver que la chica no estaba acompañado por su gemelo. Cosa que se le hacia rara.

-El llegara en una semana.- Le dedico una sonrisa mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

-Oh, ya veo. Quiero que vea que el cuando tenia mi edad era mas bajo.- Ponía una mano sobre su cabeza, haciendo énfasis en que el chico era mas alto que el joven Pines cuando tenia los 13.

-Si, pero el ahora es mas alto que yo incluso.- De forma segura se cruzo de brazos mientras daba una sonrisa burlona. Y al instante de decir tales palabras todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la chica. Cosa que ella noto a los pocos segundos, para después darse cuenta de que estaba volviendo a decir cosas que ellos debían ver por si mismos.- ¡Demonios!- Maldijo poniéndose firme y con los brazos en los costados cerrando con fuerza los puños.

-Así que Dipper es alto y algo rico… Hummm… Ahora quiero mas que nada el volver a gozar de su compañía.- Se abrazo a si misma mientras se decía para sus adentros Pacifica, o eso creyó, ya que las chicas al escuchar eso voltearon con mirada confusa y de sorpresa para verla. Y al notar que había hablado en voz alta y poniéndose nerviosa intento fingir que nada paso.- Y dime Gideon. ¿No te sorprende volver a ver a Mabel?- Intento volver a retomar el encuentro de la chica Pines con el joven Gleeful.

-¿Ah? Oh si, claro… De hecho me sorprendió mucho ya que no la reconocí.- Decía Gideon mientras volteaba a ver a la mencionada.

-Pues de hecho yo a ti tampoco, bueno, al principio. Me alegra mucho el ver que ya no usas a los matones para golpear gente.- Decía Mabel sonriéndole de manera amplia y con claro orgullo. Siendo justo ese momento cuando Ghost Eyes regresaba al parque junto con su grupo de pandilleros, dado que Gideon los mando a golpear a otro muchacho al callejón cercano. Este, al ver que se aproximaban, les hizo una seña con la mano baja; haciéndoles entender de que debían de esconderse, cosa que entendieron bastante rápido y se ocultaron de forma instantánea.

-Jejeje… Si, ya no mando golpear a nadie a los callejones.- El nerviosismo del muchacho se hacia notar claramente.

-¿Callejones?- Arqueaba la ceja la chica Pines mientras trataba de descifrar lo que había dicho el joven albino. Este, al verse acorralado por su mismo nerviosismo intentaba buscar cualquier cosa que sirviera de ayuda. Y al cabo de unas miradas fugases lo encontró.

-Mira, ¿no son los amigos de Wendy?- Señalo el muchacho a un grupo de jóvenes, siendo el de hasta el frente el gótico de Robie, vistiendo con un chaleco de mezclilla, una playera negra con el símbolo de corazón rojo con puntadas, unos jeans ajustados y tenis negros. Este tenia el mismo físico que tiempo atrás, pero con la presencia de mas bello facial. A su lado tenia a su novia Tambry, que bestia con una blusa purpura, una falda negra que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, unos legins negros y botas negras, siendo el físico de ella mas cambiado, el cabello de esta era mas largo y tenia mas mechones de pelo pintados de purpura pero sobre todo creció de manera positiva en las caderas y el busto. Y claro teniendo en su mano su característico celular. Atrás de ellos les seguían Nate, Lee y Thompson. Vistiendo Nate un conjunto parecido al de siempre, ya que le gustaba la forma de vestirse propia y sin alteraciones, salvo por una, y eso era que ya no tenia su gorra. Lee no había cambiado en nada salvo que presentaban un poco mas de musculatura pero al igual que Nate seguía con un atuendo parecido, siendo el único cambio en que ahora usaba pantalones largos, Thompson era el único que no se rasuraba el vello en la cara y había cambiado un poco con respecto a su ropa. Siendo el hecho de que ahora usaba una camisa de botones de color beige y los pantalones que usaba eran mas largos.

-Oh cierto…- Decía Wendy de forma tranquila, haciendo que se volteara y les llamara, dando la indicación del que el tema iba a cambiar constantemente con la llegada de los muchachos. Y viendo que las cosas serian así, tanto Gigeon como Pacifica se relajaron a sabiendas de que no se comentaría nada de lo ocurrido en ese momento.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué onda chicas?- Saludaba de forma amigable Lee mientras se acercaba junto con el resto del grupo, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, noto que también estaba presente el chico albino.- Ah, y chico.- Decía de forma desinteresada y con animo.

-¿Qué onda chicos? ¿A donde van?- Preguntaba Wendy al ver que posiblemente surgiera algo para pasar el rato entre todos.

-Vamos al centro comercial, ¿Vienen?- Sugería Nate mientras cargaba su característico buen humor.

-Suena bien, ¿Qué dicen chicas?- Cuestino Wendy mientras les volteaba a ver.

-Si, por mi esta bien.- Informaba Mabel.

-Si, ¿Por qué no?- De forma desinteresada Pacifica también se apunto.

-Yo también voy.- Decía Grenda.

-Si, seria una buena forma de pasar el tiempo.- A la chica Chui se le veía animada. Y antes de que se emprendiera camino la castaña volteo a ver al albino, que seguía en el parque.

-¿No vienes Gideon?- Pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-¿Ah? Oh, no… Yo me quedo, total. No falta mucho para que me vaya a cumplir algo.- Decía restándole importancia y regresando a la practica de Skate. Y mientras se alejaba un poco de ellos pudo sentir como un peso se le quitaba de encima, ya que tenia que ir por su grupo de pandilleros para ir a los lugares que acordaron.  
Mabel intento convencerlo, pero al ver que el albino ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para poder decir algo al respecto, decidió dejarlo irse. Y mientras se encaminaba el grupo de jóvenes hacia el centro comercial el chico Gleeful llamo a sus secuaces para que emprendieran camino a donde sea que fueren.  
Pero en un ultimo acto, el chico de 13 años volteo a ver al grupo de muchachos, centrando su mirada en la castaña.

-Te has vuelto mas hermosa mi querida Mabel.- Decía para sus adentros mientras caminaba al frente del tosco grupo. Para al poco rato, perder de vista a la chica de frenos.

Paso el rato, todos se encontraban en el centro comercial dando la vuelta, pasando por el árcade para que jugaran los chicos y Wendy, y después a tiendas de moda donde pasaron las chicas, sin Wendy.

Siendo así que el tiempo se les paso volando a los jóvenes. Y cuando el estomago de Nate, Lee Y Robie sonaron empezó una platica sobre comer en un puesto de Hermanos Brothers.

-Oigan, ¿Qué hora son?- Preguntaba el chico gotico.

-Son las 3 de la tarde, y no eh comido nada viejo.- Informaba Lee mientras se sobaba el estomago.

-Podemos pasar a comer ahí…- Señalaba Nate al restaurante de los Hermanos Brothers.

-Hummm… Si, ¿por que no?- Clásicamente con desinterés la pelirroja asintió a la sugerencia.- Avisémosle a las chicas.- Señalo con el pulgar en dirección a su espalda. Haciendo notar que las chicas se encontraban detrás de ella mirando conjuntos de ropa.

-Bueno, sin duda me alegra poder venir con alguien a esta clase de lugares.- Decía Tambry alegre por tener a mas chicas en el grupo.

-Ya tenias a Wendy antes, ¿Ella no te acompañaba a las tiendas de ropa?- Pregunto confundida Mabel.

-No, a ella le gusta mas lo cómodo antes que lo vistoso, así que se limitaba a usar sus conjuntos. Aunque por alguna razón la hacen ver bien.- Contestaba Tambry mientras observaba una blusa de cerca.

-Oh, vaya. Bueno, ¡pues ahora somos mas chicas! Así que cuando quieras salir Tambry, ahí estaremos.- Le informaba mientras dedicaba una sonrisa amplia, haciendo que la chica se sintiera con ánimos. Para ser en ese momento la llegada de la pelirroja.

-Hey chicas, ya es algo tarde, ¿Quieren pasar a comer algo de comida mexicana?- Pregunto animada, haciendo que las muchachas se miraran entre ellas dándose una sonrisa amplia.

-¡Claro!- Contestaron animadamente todas mientras dejaban lo que estaban haciendo y se encaminaban hacia la salida. Teniendo diferentes pensamientos cada una. Ya que mientras Wendy y Grenda pensaban en que iban a comer, Pacifica pensaba en la primera vez que probo un taco; invitado por la castaña que le acompañaba en ese momento. Siendo esta, la que tenia en la mente algo en particular, _¿Me pregunto si serán igual los tacos en México como lo son aquí?… Cuando llegue Dipper le preguntare.  
_ Se decía así misma mientras caminaba junto con todo el grupo de jóvenes para ir a degustar los platillos que servían en aquel local.

 _ **En ese momento, eran las 05:17 am en Japón.**_

Un cielo rojo llamaba claramente la atención del único espectador, en este también se encontraba una X de tamaño colosal que era la clara entrada de otra dimensión a la suya. El chico volteaba a ver a todas partes, buscando a su familia y amigos, pero al no encontrarlos se vio en la necesidad de correr a cualquier dirección. No sabia a donde exactamente, dado que las casas de alrededor estaban reducidas a escombros, y le resultaba imposible orientarse, perdiéndose así en un lugar de diferentes tipos de matices de rojo, el aire le comenzaba a faltar, no entendía el por que de eso. Cerro con fuerza los puños mientras seguía corriendo. Frenándose en seco al ver que ya no estaba en el pueblo, había llegado hasta una parte profunda en el rojizo bosque. Caminaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, hasta que se encontró que cierta estatua que debía de estar a medio enterrar no se encontraba en su lugar. Miro nuevamente a todos lados, pero una risa que le era familiar se hizo presente.

-¿Por qué? Muéstrate y contéstame… ¿Por qué lo haces?- Gritaba el chico, su furia era clara.

-Oh vamos Pino, ya sabes que me gusta divertirme, y ahora que todo se acabo, hare una fiesta universal. ¡Y yo como eterno anfitrión de esta!- Gritaba eufórico el demonio de un solo ojo.- Y ni siquiera pienses que puedes hacer algo, por que ya no existe nadie que te pueda ayudar. Fuiste demasiado débil y no los lograste proteger.- Sobre del demonio triangular aparecieron estandartes que tenían a todos sus seres queridos bordados en ellos. Y con un chasquido de dedos les prendió fuego, mientras, el ser amarillo solo se limitaba a reír con locura a la acción. El muchacho no podía hacer mas que observar como todos eran destruidos frente a el- ¿Y sabes que es lo mas gracioso? ¡Que nunca dejaste de ser un simple niño! ¡No eres un héroe! ¡Ya que esa clase de idioteces siempre terminan mal en mi MUNDO!- Su voz dejo de ser chillona, y la volvió de forma gutural, el muchacho Pines, por su parte, se volteo a ver las manos, y el resto del cuerpo. Observando así que tenia razón. Era un niño de 12 años. Cayendo en cuenta de eso, despertó.

Respiraba de forma rápida mientras se incorporaba en la cama, paso sus manos por todo su cuerpo para corroborar que seguía siendo un chico de 15 años, eso, y que sudaba frio. Poso su palma derecha sobre su rostro. Veía con uno de los ojos descubiertos por la ventana, curioso de saber si ya había amanecido, al ver que no era así solamente se levanto de la cama mientras caminaba a la puerta de cristal que se encontraba a un lado de la mesa del cuarto, la deslizo y salió al balcón. Tomo una larga bocanada de aire fresco mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

-Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla.- Su voz se notaba quebrada, su mano en la cara sentía como las lagrimas se le salían al chico. Con el paso del tiempo esas pesadillas se encargaron de que chico Pines ya no fuera capaz de gritar de terror, pero aun así, el aun lo tenia. Sentía miedo, angustia, quería que esas horrendas escenas dejasen de surcar sus horas de sueño. Pero por mas que usara todos los métodos posibles para que estos dejaran de hacerse presentes en el, las cosas no cambiaban. Quizá la pesadilla que tuvo era la mas recurrente, pero a la par, también era la mas ligera. Aunque eso no quitara el hecho de que tales escenas le provocaran llanto y un sentimiento de vacío indescriptible.  
Camino hacia el interior del cuarto nuevamente, mientras se dirigía hacia el pequeño refrigerador que estaba ubicado debajo de la televisión. Saco una botella de agua fría y vertió el liquido en un vaso. Bebió todo el contenido de un solo trago y dejando ambas cosas en el buro. Se sentó en la cama mirando a la ventana. Y en ella, veía su reflejo. Se veía demacrado, su cara estaba aun consternada y las lagrimas no paraban de salir. Sabia que no tenia pesadillas todas las noches, pero cuando las tenia, odiaba el hecho de dormir. Quería deshacerse ya de tal tortura. Pero no sabia como.

Se miraba a si mismo en el reflejo de la ventana, hasta que su mirada se poso en la maleta de viaje, se incorporo y camino rumbo a tal. Recordó el como había incluido en la maleta algo para amenizar el viaje, algo que sabia que le seria de ayuda. Abrió la maleta y de ella saco una caja de cartón que parecía ser una caja de zapatos. Decidió no volver a la cama, así que se encamino a mesa donde suele practicar y comer, se sentó en una de las sillas y puso la caja en la mesa, para proceder a hurgar en su interior. En ella veía como el espacio poco a poco se acababa, mas que nada habían cartas, fotos, y uno que otro objeto. Pero el solo necesitaba una sola cosa, una fotografía. En donde estaban todos sus amigos y familiares con el, celebrando su cumpleaños numero 14.  
La miro, sentía como se tranquilizaba, una sonrisa melancólica se hizo presente en el. El ritmo de su corazón se calmaba lentamente, y sentía como la sensación de vacío iba desapareciendo, el recordar los alegres momentos del pasado le ayudaban bastante y se sentía recobrar la confianza.  
Quizá el seguía siendo un poco sensible, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que había aprendido a domar sus debilidades, seguía sintiendo miedo, quizás mas que nunca, pero también tenia determinación. Él no dejaría que aquellas pesadillas se volvieran realidad.

-Así tenga que sacrificar mi alma, no dejare que nadie les haga daño.- Decía determinado mientras veía aquella fotografía. Volteo a ver el reloj. 05:22 hrs. Era lo que marcaba, sabia que no tardaría en sonar el despertador para que el se encaminara hacia la ducha y de ahí, al curso. Pero aun así, le quedaba tiempo. Y recargando la fotografía en la caja se encamino a su estuche de guitarra. Saco el instrumento y se dispuso a tocar algo animado. Para que el día transcurriera con mayor animo, y así, también de manera rápida. Los acordes se hicieron presentes poco a poco.  
Se había quitado de encima aquel temor, y solo le quedaba en la mente el pensamiento de volver a Gravity Falls. Volteo a la ventana, poco a poco veía como empezaba a amanecer, y de igual forma se vio a si mismo. Ya no era el mismo reflejo de antes. Ahora era otro, uno mucho mejor.

 _ **Mientras tanto en Gravity Falls.**_

Stan se encontraba caminando a la par que leía el periódico mientras se dirigía a la tienda de recuerdos de la cabaña. Pero unos sonidos le hicieron detenerse en seco. Dichos sonidos le eran familiares, así que con temor acerco la oreja a la puerta para confirmar sus sospechas.

-Oh, Soos… Me encanta cuando eres así de creativo…- Escuchaba la voz de Melody, la cual, se escuchaba con falta de aire, y a tales palabras Stan, con cara de sorpresa y consternación, se fue alejando lentamente. Pero choco con alguien. Volteo de manera presurosa y con nerviosismo, era abuelita.

-Ah, este… Si va a ver a Soos, será mejor que regrese después.- Decía Stan a la señora mientras nervioso volteaba a ver a todos lados.

-Oh descuida, yo se lo que están haciendo. La vida de Soos es como mi telenovela preferida.- Decía la señora con tranquilidad y una sonrisa amplia. En ese momento se escucho un gemido ahogado proveniente de la tienda de regalos, dicho gemido era claramente de Melody. Y Stan, al verse en esa situación se puso demasiado tenso. Volvió la mirada a la anciana, la cual tenia un tazón de palomitas de maíz y al verse en ese escenario solo pudo hacer una cosa.

-Esto se puso raro.- Fue lo único que logro decir para después correr hacia fuera de la cabaña.- No se a donde ir, pero cualquier lugar es mejor que la cabaña en este momento.- Decía para sus adentros mientras buscaba las llaves del auto en sus bolsillos. Ford, que iba pasando por ahí vio curioso la actitud de su gemelo. Así que se apresuro hacia el.

-Hey Stanley ¿Todo bien?- Preguntaba mientras ponía la mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y le provocaba un mini paro cardiaco.

-¡¿Ah?! No, nada esta bien seis dedos. Creía que tu eras raro, pero la abuela de Soos te supera con creces.- Le hacia saber Stan mientras ponía ambas manos y sujetaba a su gemelo por los hombros.

-Jajaja… ¿No crees que exageras hermano?- Incrédulo, Ford no caía en las palabras que le decía Stan.

-Oh, ¿Eso crees?- Stan hacia una seña con la mano para que Ford se acercara a el y escuchara en voz baja lo que tenia que informarle. El seis dedos le hizo caso, y solo basto el escuchar lo que había acontecido dentro de la cabaña para que su rostro mostrara claramente el como se consternaba por la explicita forma de su hermano al narrar lo sucedió. Se alejo lentamente de su gemelo, Stan le veía con mirada inquisitiva mientras arqueaba una ceja, y Ford presentaba un ligero tic nervioso en el parpado derecho.

-Okey Stanley, tu ganas. Abuelita es mas rara que yo. ¿Sabes? Estaba regresando del laboratorio del bunquer que esta en el bosque, y quería entrar a mi estudio privado. Pero viendo que las cosas están así y que ellos están haciendo "eso" en la tienda de la cabaña creo que es el momento perfecto de ir por materiales al pueblo y después a pasar a comer afuera.- Informaba de manera de sugerencia a su hermano para que ambos huyeran de ahí.

-Pues si no te molesta que te acompañe Ford, con gusto voy.- Decía Stan mientras abría el auto y quitaba los seguros, a lo que el gemelo mayor subió como copiloto. Esperando a que su hermano arrancara el coche se puso el cinturón de seguridad. El gemelo menor encendió el auto y después procedió a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Ambos se vieron y dejaron salir una carcajada estridente. Después de un momento, y de que pensaran bien las cosas, se les hacia demasiado divertido verse envueltos en esa clase de escenarios.  
Y poniendo el auto en marcha al pueblo seguían riéndose por lo divertido de las cosas.


	9. Buenas noticias

_**Bueno, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Tarde un poco en subirlo dado que tengo dos nuevos cachorros y tengo que cuidarlos. En fin, espero sea de su agrado el capitulo. Ansío recibir sus Review por lo que tengan que decirme del capitulo y criticas constructivas. :3  
Este capitulo es el mas largo subido hasta ahora, así que si quieren que sean mas largos, quizás tarde un día mas en subirlos.  
En fin, los derechos de autor de la serie son propiedad de Alex Hirsh y de Disney.**_

 _ **Zoro Espinosa; Me alegra que te guste el fic. Espero que siga siendo asi.**_

 _ **Capitulo 8: Buenas noticias.**_

Ford y Stan habían comprado ya todo lo que había puesto el gemelo mayor en una lista, el tiempo que habían hecho no fue demasiado, entre el camino al centro comercial y las compras, ellos no hicieron ni 40 minutos. Cosa que hizo notar el de traje oscuro. Y deduciendo que Soos y Melody no se reprimirían en lo que estaban haciendo, decidieron pasar a comer en cualquier lugar que les llamara la atención, siendo este, un restaurante amplio con un sombrero mexicano como techo. Cosa que llamo demasiado la atención de Ford eh hizo que arqueara una ceja mientras veía el establecimiento con intriga.

-¿Qué pasa seis dedos? ¿Te llama la atención la comida mexicana?- Pregunto el gemelo mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro del mayor, mientras con la otra hacia un movimiento alzándola y señalando al lugar.

-¿Hermanos Brothers? ¿Sabes que es la misma palabra pero en diferente idioma Stanley?- Cuestiono a la par que arqueaba una ceja.

-Jajaja… Eso no importa, vamos, pasemos a comer. A todos les encanta la comida extranjera.- Decía mientras le volteaba a ver su auto estacionado al otro lado de la calle y con el seguro automático, se aseguraba de que nadie se lo llevara.

-Hum… Jamás había comido aquí. Supongo que puedo hacer el intento, digo, ya estoy demasiado viejo como para decir que no quiero probar cosas nuevas.- Informo Ford mientras se encaminaba al local, seguido de cerca por su gemelo.

-¡Así se habla nerd!- Animado Stan le dedico un ligero golpe en el hombro del mayor, a lo cual este solo rio y abrazo por el hombro a su hermano.

Entraron al establecimiento, pasando la mirada por el lugar y cayendo en cuenta de que no habían demasiados clientes, solo un par de parejas y un grupo de jóvenes demasiado ruidosos. Siendo participe de estos últimos una castaña que reía a todo pulmón y que hacia caras graciosas logrando que todos se rieran. Los mayores al ver que se encontraba ahí su sobrina-nieta, lo pensaron mucho antes de tomar asiento, ya que creían que serian una molestia al no encajar con los jóvenes y que de hecho, los pondría incomodos. Y con una mirada entre ellos, asintieron, pero antes de completar su huida del lugar, un grito los saco de su táctica.

-¡¿Tío Stan?! ¡¿Tío Ford?! ¡¿a dónde van?! ¡Pasen!- La chica de frenos los había descubierto en plena huida, se miraron nuevamente solo para encogerse de hombros y dirigirse al grupo de jóvenes.

-H-Hey, ¿Que tal todo chicos?- Stan se ponía una mano en el cuello al hacer esa pregunta.

-No sabia que les gustaba la comida mexicana señores Pines.- Confusa por su presencia, Wendy no se pudo contener en cuanto a los gustos del par de mayores.

-Ah, pues ya ves, Ford jamás había venido. Así que quiere probar algo nuevo.- Él antiguo señor misterio señalo con el dedo índice de la mano derecha al señor de seis dedos a su izquierda. Logrando así que se pusiera nervioso mientras se tensaba por lo dicho.

-Jeje… Si, ya ven. Uno puede comer tentáculo de Kraken un día viajando por altamar, pero jamás había tenido el placer de comer algo proveniente de México.- Él mayor se ponía nervioso en cuanto a lo que el mismo menciono.

-¡Wow! ¿A comido tentáculo de Kraken? ¿Señor Pines?- Nate se notaba claramente impresionado, y mientras Ford y Stan se miraban felices tomaron asiento en la misma mesa que los jóvenes mientras sonreían gallardamente.

-Je, de hecho si. Dos meses después de que nos fuimos al ártico a ver una anomalía nos encontramos con un Kraken y después de pelear con el para evitar que hundiera el Stan O´War II nos encontramos de que dejo un tentáculo pegado en el mascaron del bote. Lo quitamos de ahí y le pregunte a Stan si quería. Pero prefirió comer un tiburón que choco de frente con el bote.- Miro divertido a su gemelo mientras este se encogía de hombros y desviaba la mirada al techo al recordar cual fue su comida de ese día lluvioso en el ártico.

-¡¿Comió tiburón?!- Gritaron en forma de pregunta todos mientras veían con fascinación al gemelo menor.

-Jejeje… Si, ya saben. Si la vida hace que un tiburón choque con tu bote, comételo.- Finalizaba el anciano su dicho alterado mientras inflaba el pecho. Mientras Ford le veía divertido y los jóvenes veían con asombro.

-¡Wow! Es increíble…- Fascinado, Thompson no supo que mas decir, salvo, elogiar al par de mayores que tenia frente a él.

-Je, y eso no es todo chicos. Ford, cuéntales de la vez que nos peleamos contra los Yetis del Everest mientras yo voy a pedir nuestra comida.- Stan se levantaba de su asiento encaminándose al mostrador para ordenar su comida.

-Oh claro. La pelea con los Yetis.- Estaba recordando Ford mientras ponía una de sus manos en la barbilla, queriendo así que los muchachos se presentaran aun mas intrigados por lo que estaba por contar. Siendo Robbie y Pacifica los únicos que mostraban semblante seria y fingido desinterés.- Pues verán, era un día normal, el frio nos hubiese helado las venas de no ser por el whisky de mi hermano. Queríamos pasar de Nepal a China. Pero la rivalidad entre Stanley y yo era demasiada, así que al ver el Everest decidimos tener una competencia de ver quien subía primero a la cima. Si Stanley con el garfio volador, o yo con mi pistola magnética.- Ford empezaba a relatar la historia mientras su gemelo se encontraba pagando en el mostrador. Y regresando a la mesa con las charolas, entregándole la suya a su hermano y después empezó a comer mientras se divertía con las expresiones de los jóvenes. Incluso los que se resistían a no querer prestar atención al final se rindieron y compartían la misma mirada que los demás. Les veía divertido a la par que curioso, el a su edad no se imaginaba que las historias de un par de señores mayores pudieran ser interesantes, pero sin duda era por que su familia y él eran la excepción a muchas reglas. Ningún señor normal sobreviviría a todo lo que el y su hermano habían sobrevivido y sin duda, sabia bien que ambos solo se irían cuando estuvieran lo suficientemente viejos.

-Y entonces termine enganchado a ese antiguo tanque de oxigeno, el Yeti se veía furioso cambio la postura y tomo aire, solo para lanzar un grito con el que llamo al resto de su manada. Esta no tardo en llegar. Pero Stanley apareció de la nada y empezó a pelear con sus bóxers de bronce. En cuanto pudo desactivo mi arma magnética y al caer solo pude ver como me lanzaba un bate de madera. Supe que era lo que me sugería, así que lo tome sin pensarlo dos veces y empezamos a pelear contra los Yetis. Pasamos media hora en la pelea, pero no sabría si considerarlo una victoria o un empate, ya que las bestias salieron huyendo. Como sea, moraleja de la historia. Nunca le escupas el whisky a la cara de un Yeti, o este te perseguirá por todo el monte y llamara a sus amigos.- Al terminar la historia ambos hermanos rieron por ser en serio esa la moraleja, dejando así a los chicos con miradas de asombro, nadie podía decir que no era cierta la historia. Dado que la contaba el mayor de los Pines. El científico de 12 doctorados.

-¡Wow, eso es increíble tío Ford!- Mabel se encontraba fascinada por la historia que recién acababa de terminar.

-Jeje… Si.- Ford se había tranquilizado, aunque aun le daba risa el recordar como fue perseguido por el Yeti. Pero, restándole importancia, decidió empezar a comer, notando que era el único que faltaba.

-Y eso que esa fue la historia mas corta, hubo una ocasión en la que nos vimos prisioneros de un grupo de súcubos. Y en esa ocasión fue turno de Ford el salvarme… ¡Jajaja!- Stan se reía mientras recordaba los sucesos acontecidos en Canadá.

-Stanley, esa historia es demasiado para los jóvenes. Además, esta nuestra sobrina.- Ford reprochaba a su gemelo mientras le codeaba las costillas.- ¿Te tengo que recordar como es que casi te dejan sin energía vital?- Arqueo la ceja mientras le miraba sin emociones.  
Este, al recordar los explícitos detalles de cómo fue su captura, volteo a ver al grupo de jóvenes, deteniéndose en su sobrina. Y siendo poseído por la poca moralidad que le quedaba decidió que era cierto lo que decía su hermano, eran demasiadas las cosas que le habían hecho en ese calabozo que podría calificar como una película para mayores de edad.

-Cierto, cierto. Mejor esa historia no… Hum… Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, pero por lo mientras, ¿Que tal la comida seis dedos?- Curioseaba mientras veía como su hermano disfrutaba del platillo.

-Sin duda increíble, envidio a Dipper que hace poco estuvo en México.- Ford alzo su taco para que lo vieran mientras le señalaba con la mano, y provocando que todos le miraran con asombro al saber que el gemelo mayor tenia información de su sobrino.

-¿Dipper fue a México?- Candy estaba impresionada, no sabia que el mayor conocía esos aspectos del muchacho.

-¿Hum? Oh si. Fue hace poco. A un curso de ingeniería… ¿No es increíble? Tiene solo 15 años y ya ha hecho mas que yo a los 30…- Él seis dedos se mostraba orgulloso por su sobrino. Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver que su sobrina le hacia un gesto de guardar como sorpresa el como se encontraba Dipper, el mayor lo noto y guardándose lo que su sobrino le contaba por e-mail, volvió a hablar.- Pero lo demás de el es una sorpresa. Y seguro que todos nos la llevaremos al verlo.- Finalizo mientras volvía a comer.

-Jeje… Si, pero bueno. Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Tío Ford? ¿Tío Stan? ¿Cómo le hicieron para viajar a través del mundo? Se supone que ambos nombres fueron manchados con los delitos de Stan cuando era mas joven, sin mencionar que "según" Stanley Pines esta muerto.- Mabel se mostraba confusa, y mientras miraba al par de gemelos buscaba una respuesta simple.

-Oh, eso. Bueno. Tiene que ver con los favores que le hace Preston, a Stanley…- Ford frunció un poco el ceño al recordar que debía de estar agradecido de poder usar su nombre en un aeropuerto y que la seguridad de este no lo desvistiera para buscar cualquier cosa de carácter ilegal.

-Sip, gracias a esos favores ahora Stanford Pines no tiene ningún registro delictivo y Stanley Pines se encuentra vivo.- Contestaba el gemelo menor mientras ponía ambas manos en su cintura.- Sin mencionar de que ahora puedo usar otro de mis nombres falsos, y es uno de mis favoritos. Andrew "8-Ball" Alcatraz- Pronunciaba con orgullo a la par que se limpiaba una lagrima de felicidad. Pero con lo mencionado solo logro hacer reír a los chicos y avergonzar a su hermano.

-Wow, nunca pensé que existirían ancianos tan geniales.- Asombrado, Lee no pudo contener su emoción.

-Ja… Y seguro ustedes serán iguales.- Decía Ford mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco.- Miren que adentrarse en una tienda embrujada solo por que si, eso es igual de impresionante, yo hubiese querido hacer algo como eso a su edad, o hacer lo mismo que tu, ¿Posar para una foto en pleno fin del mundo? Genial.- Ford les elogio a los muchachos del lado de Wendy haciendo que mostraran una sonrisa.- Y ustedes, ¿pelear con unicornios a puño limpio y llevarse sus tesoros? Simplemente increíble.- Elogio a las chicas del lado de Mabel.- Oh, pero sin duda, me impresiono lo que una vez me contó Dipper… ¿Hacerle frente a un fantasma categoría 10? Él no paraba de hablar de cómo, junto contigo, hicieron tal hazaña en la mansión. Eres increíble.- Alago a Pacifica, y en un acto involuntario, la chica solo se ruborizo de la pena al saber que el chico Pines había hablado tan bien de ella.

-Dipper… ¿Dijo eso de mi?- Apenada, la chica desviaba la mirada mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabellera rubia a la par que se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior, se mostraba feliz de saber que el muchacho había dicho a su mentor el como hizo frente a tal amenaza. Pero al notar las miradas de todos decidió volver a su antigua actitud.- Cof cof* Quiero decir, claro que lo hizo. Lo se, soy lo mejor…- Intentaba sonar creída, pero solo confirmaba a Stan y a Ford algo obvio.

-Hum, si, bueno. Esta eso y también esta la vez que tu y el muchacho pelearon contra una bruja en el bosque.- Stan intentaba hacer que la chica volviera a su estado de vergüenza, lográndolo muy fácilmente.- Me menciono como el fue capturado por la bruja, y cuando estaba a punto de cocinarlo vivo se vio frustrada por que tu le tiraste arboles encima.- Él anciano había dicho el cómo la rubia había rescatado al chico Pines, logrando así que esta se pusiera un poco roja de la pena.

Pero no cualquier pena, seguro Dipper no había contado lo que sucedió poco antes de que este fuera capturado por la bruja. Estando ambos en el oscuro y frio bosque, el muchacho pudo ver el como la chica Northwest se encontraba con un llanto de frustración al verse encerrados en ese escenario, y en un acto de heroísmo, le abrazo a Pacifica mientras le ponía su sudadera logrando que esta se calmara y a su vez, haciendo que la muchacha le devolviera el abrazo. Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él joven Pines la empujo a unos arbustos para que esta no fuera capturada por su malvada asediadora. Lo demás después de eso, solo eran detalles de cómo la chica había encogido arboles con la lámpara especial del chico Pines y los guardo en una bolsa. Y para cuando encontró a la bruja, le fue fácil ponerse en la copa de un pino y lanzando los arboles al aire para después proceder a regresarles su tamaño verdadero.

Pero dejando a un lado el como la joven rubia recordaba lo que sintió con ese cálido abrazo, la joven asiática le miraba con cierto ímpetu, y simplemente se limitaba a cruzarse de brazos mientras le veía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, para después, en un acto de curiosidad, decidió indagar mas al respecto a las aventuras que compartieron el chico Pines y la muchacha Northwest.

-¿Alguna historia mas de Dipper que merezca elogio? ¿Señor Pines?- En el tono de la chica se notaba un pequeño toque de los celos que le generaron el oír, de que ese par se escapo al bosque en una ocasión.

-¿Ah? Oh, bueno…- Stan, malinterpretando lo que la chica había pedido, y deduciendo a que se refería que ella no quería quedarse atrás; decidió contar una aventura de la joven Chui y del mismo castaño.- También esta la vez que tu y él fueron a esa mansión abandonada a las afueras del pueblo, para poder averiguar si estaba bajo el control de un espíritu elemental de hielo.- Finalizo sin prestarle mucho interés, recordando el como su sobrino una vez regreso a la cabaña mientras el sol apenas salía. Y cuando este le pregunto que le paso, solo se limito a dar lo mas simplificado posible el que paso esa noche que ambos fueron a investigar aquel evento paranormal.  
Candy, al caer en cuenta de que el anciano no había dicho lo que quería oír, si no, que había dicho lo que era un secreto hasta ese momento; no pudo reaccionar de otra forma mas que quedarse estática, sintiendo como el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Pacifica, al no estar completamente en trance mientras recordaba lo que sucedió esa noche, pudo escuchar perfectamente el como Stan decía lo ultimo de la chica Chui. Volteando al instante y comprobando por el enrojecimiento de su amiga, supo que era verdad lo que oía claramente, pero decidió callar, puesto que no sabia exactamente que fue lo sucedido en esa aventura, y de hecho, no sabia por que tenia esa sensación, una que solo podía sentir cuando se enteraba que alguien tenia interés en el muchacho Pines.

Mientras tanto, los demás presentes solo se limitaban a mirar extrañados la actitud de ambas chicas, pero mas que nada, la muchacha de frenos esperaba con todas sus ansias el que ninguna le preguntara si sabia acaso algo sobre las aventuras de su gemelo. Puesto que efectivamente, ese par se contaba todo. Nunca guardaban un secreto a no ser que este fuera demasiado personal. Así que, tratando de cambiar de tema, Mabel hizo una pregunta que invertiría el ambiente en ese momento.

-¿Y tíos? ¿A todo esto, por que salieron a comer afuera?- La chica, de manera inocente creía que así el ambiente plasmado en ese momento se iría. Pero solo logro que los gemelos mayores se miraran de manera incomoda, discutiendo mentalmente si era una buena idea platicar de lo sucedido en la cabaña. Y con un gesto en la mirada solo se limitaron a contestar de la manera mas simple.

-Pues, en la cabaña estaba el ambiente demasiado tranquilo. Así que salimos a comprar unas cosas.- Explicaba el mayor mientras daba un ultimo sorbo a su bebida. Pero en su cabeza solo se encontraba una recreación de lo que le había contado su hermano, provocando así que un escalofrió le recorriera la nuca.

-Oh, ¿Y que compraron?- Cuestiono la castaña a la par que arqueaba una ceja.

-Unos materiales con los que tengo planeado hacer una capsula y con ella, transportar al Cambiaformas al laboratorio de la mansión cuando esta termine de ser fumigada.

-¿E-Él Cambiaformas? Dime tío Ford… ¿Sigue criogenizado como cuando lo dejamos tiempo atrás?- La chica Pines no pudo evitar pensar en la profecía que le dedico el monstruo a su querido gemelo. Por su parte, la chica pelirroja pensó primero en como fue derrotado el ser con tal habilidad, pero, después su mente divagó. Pensando así en como el chico lloraba al creer que era ella quien yacía en el suelo, "sus sentimientos eran muy sinceros", pensaba para si misma.

-¿Ah? ¿A que te refieres? Yo solo active las maquinas y en ellas me marcaba que en una capsula de criogenización estaba el Cambiaformas.- Ford se encontraba confundido por lo que le decía su sobrina.

-Cuando vayas a sacarlo, ¿Puedo ir?- Pregunto de manera insistente, ella quería ver con sus propios ojos algo directamente del pasado.

-Y-Yo también quiero verlo.- Se apuntaba Wendy, sorprendiendo así a los presentes. Pero no por el hecho de que se apuntara a tal cosa, si no, por que en su mirada tenia un brillo extraño, y sus mejillas se encontraban ligeramente enrojecidas.

-A-Ah, pues supongo que esta bien. Luego les diré cuando lo moveré, por que primero tienen que terminar el trabajo de fumigación.- Arqueaba una ceja por el repentino interés en sus experimentos. Pero decidió ignorarlo.- A todo esto, ¿Alguien me puede decir la hora?- Preguntaba Ford pasando la mirada por todos los presentes.

-Son las 06:30 de la tarde señor Pines.- Tambry contesto a lo que el señor les había pedido. Pero sin dejar de ver su celular.

-Vaya, si que hemos divagado. ¿Crees que ya habrán acabado?- Preguntaba el mayor a su gemelo, el cual, tuvo un tic nervioso ante esa pregunta, pero después de pensarlo un momento, decidió de contestar de manera seria.

-Yo creo que si, no creo que duraran demasiado tiempo.- Stan intentaba con todas sus fuerzas el no pensar en lo que la pareja estaba haciendo.

-¿A que se refieren? ¿Quién acabo que cosa?- Mabel se encontraba confusa, al igual que el resto de los jóvenes.

-A-Ah, un trabajo que estaba haciendo Soos… Ya sabes como es… De creativo.- Stan no podía contener la risa. Haciendo que Ford de igual manera se tapara la boca para no soltar una carcajada.  
Los chicos, al vernos, no lograron descifrar que era lo que le provocaba tanta gracia a los mayores. Pero al verlos levantarse, sabían bien que ya se retiraban.

-¿Vienes Mabel? ¿O vas a pasar un rato mas con los chicos?- Cuestionaba el mayor mientras aun se cubría la boca por el chiste de su gemelo impidiendo así que una risa traicionera se le saliera.

-Ah… ¿Candy, Grenda? ¿Qué dicen si nos desvelamos como en los viejos tiempos?- Mabel volteaba a ver a sus amigas mientras les hacia la pregunta.

-Por mi suena bien.- Candy se acomodaba los lentes mientras pronunciaba las palabras.

-Seguro, ¿por que no?- Grenda desinteresadamente asentía, sin caer en cuenta de que la chica de frenos sonreía con picardía a un lado de ella. Pero a los pocos segundos lo dejo de hacer solo para voltearse a su rubia amiga.

-¿Qué dices Paz? ¿Quieres empezar a cumplir la apuesta que vas a perder?- Sonaba burlesca, la chica de frenos no soporto restregar de manera anticipada su victoria.

-Aunque me encantaría decirte que no quiero pasar una noche a tu lado, esta vez no puedo decir eso, y eso es por que no es que no quiera, si no, por que esta noche no puedo. Mis padres saldrán y seguro dejaron unas cuantas tareas de hogar que yo debo de hacer.- Fastidiada, la chica Northwest rodaba los ojos al mismo momento que recordaba que no seria la primera vez que sus padres hacían algo así.

-Hum, vaya, que mala suerte. ¿Y tu Wendy? ¿Quieres pasar la noche?- La joven Pines aun no se rendía al querer hacer que mas gente se apuntara.

-Mmm… La verdad no se, chicos, ¿tenemos mas planes para esta noche?- La pelirroja no recordaba si ya había quedado en algo con su grupo, puesto que si era así, no les podía dejar plantados.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos. Y después de unas miradas inquisitivas empezaron a hablar.

-De hecho, tengo que regresar temprano a casa para dejar la camioneta.- Contestaba Thompson.

-Yo quería terminar mi videojuego.- Lee no tardo en decir sus planes para la noche.

-No he dormido muy bien estos días dado que tenia los finales de la escuela, así que quería aprovechar que son vacaciones para descansar lo mas que pudiera.- Nate informaba de manera culposa su cansancio y agobia miento que le causaba la escuela.

-Yo tengo planes para la noche.- Informaba de manera desinteresada Tambry, sin despegar los ojos de su celular el cual sostenía con la mano derecha. Y de manera automática, con la mano izquierda tomo la mano de Robbie por debajo de la mesa. Haciendo que este sonriera de manera involuntaria.

-Si, yo también tengo planes.- Él chico Valentino informo sin dar mas explicación.

-Bueno, viéndolo así. Me apunto chica.- Decía Wendy mientras chocaba el puño con su amiga de suéter extravagante.

-Bien, siendo así el caso, vamos.- Finalizo Stan mientras se encaminaba a la salida. Siendo seguido por los demás presentes.  
Pasaron un par de minutos en los que todos se despedían y hacían planes de verse al día siguiente, al menos, Wendy y los demás chicos de 18 años. Ya que Mabel y "sus chicas" solo se despidieron de la chica Northwest con un "hasta mañana". Y con eso dicho, la rubia se encamino rápidamente a su nuevo domicilio.  
Subieron al auto del gemelo menor, se abrocharon los cinturones y se encaminaron a la vieja cabaña del misterio.

El camino fue demasiado animado, entre risas y bromas de mal gusto, no supieron cuanto tiempo hicieron en el trayecto, puesto que durante este; el auto hacia diferentes paradas para que las chicas pasaran a sus casas y de esa forma, pudieran recoger sus cosas para pasar la noche con la castaña de frenos, Mabel, por su parte planeaba para sus adentros algunas cosas que quería desenmarañar. Como los secretos que tenia Grenda de su relación con Marius. O el repentino interés de su amiga pelinegra por su gemelo. Pero lo que de igual forma se preguntaba, era el por que la pelirroja se apunto a incursionarse junto con ella y su tío al antiguo bunker para ver al cambiaformas. Sin duda muchas preguntas, pero ella era demasiado intuitiva, y en esa pijamada haría hablar a las chicas. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, en el camión solo podía pensar en el ansiado momento que pudiese volver después de mucho tiempo a Gravity Falls, y sin duda su primer día en este no había estado para nada mal. Y con el deseo de que el resto del verano fuera igual, dedico esa sonrisa hacia fuera de la ventana, viendo el paisaje rojizo por el atardecer. Apreciando lo que ha sido y lo que le esperara a partir de ese momento.

Llegaron a la cabaña del misterio sin contratiempo alguno, bajaron del auto y se encaminaron hacia la entrada de la tienda de regalos de la cabaña, siendo los de hasta el frente Ford y Stan; mientras cargaban cajas de cartón repletas de materiales de laboratorio, para así, cubrir con sus cuerpos cualquier escena explicita que pudieran presenciar los jóvenes. Pero al entrar en la tienda solo vieron a Soos acomodando la mercancía en los estantes de manera ordenada, a la par, que hacia el inventario de la tienda. Melody, por su parte, se encontraba haciendo cuentas junto a la maquina de dulces, sentada en un par de cajas.  
Al entrar y ver que todo estaba en orden, se aliviaron bastante los gemelos, y se adentraron aun mas con sonrisas amplias. Que no tardaron en ser devueltas por la joven pareja.

-¡Hola!- Ambos saludaron de manera amplia a los mayores y a las chicas.

-Volvimos.- Informaba Ford mientras se adentraba a la mitad de la tienda.

-¡Hola Soos! Hola Melody!- Saludaba de forma animada y carismática la chica Pines- ¿Qué hicieron el día de hoy?- Cuestiono al ver que todo seguía igual de cómo se fueron. Pero a tal pregunta los mayores solo se dedicaron una mirada que reflejaba un poco de nerviosismo.

-Nada, no hubo nada interesante que hacer.- Informaba Melody mientras dejaba la libreta de las cuentas debajo de la caja registradora. Pero a tal acto, Ford pudo observar como la muchacha tenia la playera al revés. Y con un codazo en las costillas y una seña con el mentón, se lo hizo saber a su hermano. Este, al ver lo que el seis dedos le señalaba no pudo contener una pequeña risa, risa que contagio al gemelo mayor.  
Los demás presentes les veían con extrañeza por la forma tan repentina de reírse sin siquiera contar un chiste.

-Ah… ¿Todo bien señores Pines?- Melody, extrañada por el comportamiento de los mayores no pudo hacer mas que preguntar por su repentino humor.

-Oh si, todo esta bien.- Ford no podía parar de reír levemente y con algo de pena. Quizás por que le parecía increíble que aquel joven muchacho que una vez conoció en el pasado hiciera esa clase de cosas en una tienda.- En fin, me voy a bajar al laboratorio para empezar a trabajar en la capsula.- Informo el gemelo mientras ponía las cajas que estaba cargando en el mostrador y abría la puerta secreta de la maquina de dulces con el dispositivo en su muñeca. Volvió a tomar las cajas y se volteo a su hermano.- ¿Podrías ayudarme a bajar las cosas Stanley?- Este solo se encamino al frente de el, puesto que ni siquiera había soltado las cosas desde que las tomo el auto, ni siquiera cuando abría la puerta de la tienda.

Ambos bajaban por el pasadizo secreto, para su suerte, el Raromagedon no causo muchos estragos al laboratorio de Ford, y solo tuvo que ponerle una nueva puerta secreta, ya que el ascensor se encontraba intacto. Y mientras bajan por este, les era imposible escuchar nada mas que su propia conversación.

-¿Qué les pasa? Están demasiado animados, ¿No creen?- Melody hizo notar levemente la deducción que tuvo al verlos.

-Están así desde que nos los encontramos para comer.- Contesto Mabel sin darle mucha importancia. A lo que la pareja solo se miro compartiendo una mirada de confusión, pero después Soos hizo un gesto de que no debía de preocuparles, su novia lo entendió a la perfección y decidió no dedicarle mas de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, nos vamos a mi cuarto.- Se despedía la chica mientras salía de la tienda para ir a las escaleras.- Nos avisan cuando este lista la cena.- Finalizo alzando la voz desde el corredor. La muchacha era seguida por sus amigas y estas solo se limitaron a despedirse con la mano de la pareja. Pasaron por la sala y en ella vieron a Abuelita sentada frente al televisor, dormida. Con cuidado de no despertarla caminaron de manera lenta y sin hacer ruido.

Llegaron a la habitación del ático, entrando, vieron melancólicamente el lugar, que no había cambiado para nada después de todo ese tiempo. Pero Mabel fue la primera en romper con el momento de recuerdos.

-Bien, llegamos, justo como lo recuerdan, ¿No, chicas?- Les pregunto a sus amigas.- Oh cierto, jamás habías entrado a nuestro cuarto, ¿verdad? ¿Wendy?

-De hecho si, un par de veces.- Decía sin mucha preocupación.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué? Que yo recuerde jamás habías entrado.- La chica Pines se encontraba confundida por la afirmación de la pelirroja.

-Una vez Dipper me invito a pasar, por que tenia que ayudarlo a buscar algo.- Informaba a la par que se encogía de hombros y desviaba la mirada.- Estábamos buscando una caja de plástico negra. No me dijo que era, pero cuando la encontré y se la di, la puso en su mochila rápidamente. Y agradeció como si le hubiese salvado la vida.- Se mostro sin preocupaciones mientras alzaba los hombros en señal de que no se le diera demasiada importancia.

-Bueno… Esa solo fue una vez, ¿y las otras?- Pregunto Candy, se notaba confusa por la expresión de la leñadora al decir que fueron "un par de veces".

-A-Ah… Después de eso, el me invitaba a ver películas de terror aquí en el cuarto.- Informaba a la par que se paseaba por el lugar, tomando asiento en la cama del gemelo.

-¿Películas de terror?- Mabel no sabia por que su gemelo no le diría algo de ese tipo. Puesto que recordaría el hecho de que el le contara sobre que invito a su antiguo amor a pasar a su cuarto a ver tales películas.

-Si, pensé que le prestabas mas atención a Dipper, por que estuve presente y oyendo el como te pedía permiso por teléfono la primera vez que quedamos en ver una peli en su cuarto. Ya que habías pasado esa tarde formada para poder entrar a un concierto de una de tus bandas.- Wendy arqueaba una ceja a la par que se notaba un poco sorprendida de que la chica Pines no recordara ese hecho.

-Oh… Ya recordé… Puede que… Esa vez que me llamo, no lo haya escuchado. Y que casualmente le dijera que si a todo.- Decía de manera culposa mientras se sobaba el codo.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Eso explica todo chica!- La mayor de las presentes se reía divertida mientras se ponía de pie.- Pero bueno, ¿y que solían hacer cuando se quedaban en las pijamadas?

Las chicas, animadas, se miraron entre ellas. Y mientras acomodaban todo lo necesario para esa noche, jugaban un poco de "Verdad, reto o no"… Siendo las preguntas de un carácter indecoroso, y los retos un poco infantiles a la par que vergonzosos. Pero nada de eso les importaba demasiado. Ya que les fascinaba pasar el tiempo así, incluso Wendy, que era 3 años mayor que las demás, le parecía demasiado divertido el poder jugar de esa forma.  
El rato se les fue en las platicas y bromas, no pudieron notar cuando ya había pasado tiempo suficiente para bajar a cenar. Pero decidieron parar de jugar para encaminarse a la cocina. Ya que el mayor de la casa les hablaba desde la planta baja. Y sin perder mas tiempo, decidieron dejar para después la diversión.

La cena transcurrió de la forma mas tranquila posible, Soos platicaba con el señor que consideraba su padre; ya que este había olvidado lo sucedido esa tarde, Melody platicaba con Wendy; puesto que ellas dos se habían vuelto amigas algo cercanas y las chicas platicaban entre si. Siendo Ford y Abuelita los únicos que no decían nada, dado que el mayor de los gemelos estaba ensimismado con una libreta llena de formulas matemáticas y la señora se encontraba comiendo de manera lenta sin ninguna intención de hablar. Paso el rato, la cena termino y procedieron todos a retirarse a sus respectivos cuartos, Stan se dirigió al antiguo laboratorio, donde habían puesto un par de camas en donde antes estaba el portal. Ford fue a su estudio para poder terminar su trabajo. Melody, Soos y Abuelita se encontraban viendo una telenovela en la sala. Y las chicas, volvieron al cuarto del ático; para así, continuar con su pijamada.

Las jóvenes se pusieron sus pijamas, siendo las de las tres menores parecidas a las de hace tanto tiempo. Y la muchacha Corduroy solo se puso unos shorts negros y una blusa de tirantes. Tomaron asiento en el suelo sobre sus respectivas bolsas de dormir. Para así poder continuar con el juego anterior, siendo la joven Mabel la primera en preguntar.

-Bien, va hacia la izquierda, así que… Grenda ¿Qué oscuros secretos escondes de tu relación con Marius?- La picardía de la muchacha era evidente, quería satisfacer su necesidad de curiosidad, y mientras veía a la nerviosa de su amiga sabia que efectivamente había dado en el clavo al ir directo al punto.

-Ahhh… ¿No deberías preguntarme primero que me gustaría escoger entre verdad y reto? ¿Mabel?- La chica encontró la excusa perfecta para zafarse de la insinuación de la castaña.

-Oh, cierto. Bueno, ¿Verdad, Reto o no?- La chica le pregunto mientras entrecerraba los ojos, ella podía esperar para preguntar en otro momento.

-E-Este…- Grenda lo sabia, no tenia escapatoria, aunque pidiera "no", sabia que solo seria cuestión de tiempo el que su amiga le sacara la verdad. Pero dos podían jugar lo mismo. Si bien era ella la primera en recibir la pregunta, sabia que habían otras dos. Y una de ellas mostro demasiado interés en el hermano de su acusadora, así que sabia bien que se le olvidaría en cuanto pasara a otro tema…- Agr… Tu ganas Mabel. Verdad.- Resignada, decidió rendirse.

-¡Si! Bueno, creo que ya sabes la pregunta.- Mabel era maliciosa, y le gustaba provocar bochorno a los demás.

-Si, la se. Son solo secretos de pareja, ya sabes, lo normal. No hemos llegado tan lejos…- Se limitaba a decir mientras sentía como la sangre se juntaba en sus mejillas.

-¡Detalles! ¡detalles! ¡detalles!- Exigían las tres chicas mientras chocaban con ritmo los puños en el suelo.

-Solo hemos llegado a segunda base mientras nos besábamos en su cuarto.- Confesaba la chica a la par que cerraba con fuerza los ojos, queriendo que con esa respuesta bastara para que ellas finalizaran sus peticiones. Cosa que para su sorpresa, así fue.

-Vaya chica, que aventada.- Decía Wendy mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente empujando levemente a la ruborizada joven.

-Cuanta intensidad.- De forma animada, Candy se acomodaba los lentes mientras se ponía ligeramente roja.

-Jejeje… Sigues tu Chui…- Mabel le veía inquisitivamente y con picardía. A lo que la chica asiática, segura de si misma, decidió que era momento de proseguir.

-Jejeje… Esta bien. En ese caso, pregunta, porque escojo verdad.- Finalizo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y mostraba una mirada confiada.

-¿Ah si? Bueno… Dime… ¿Qué sentiste cuando te enteraste de que Dipper se fue al bosque, a solas, con Pacifica?- La pregunta de la chica Pines fue certera, y aunque eso le provocara que la pelinegra le preguntara después si ella sabia de esa salida, valía la pena el saber la respuesta. Respuesta que, estaba tardando en llegar. Ya que la joven Chui se encontraba de un tono de rojo bastante intenso, su sonrisa se había ido, y la mirada que denotaba confianza ahora solo estaba perdida en el vacío.- Ah… ¿Candy?- Mabel se preocupo por su amiga, ya que esta no se inmutaba en su estado actual.

-Celos…- Murmuro lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie le escuchara, no quería que ellas escucharan.

-¡¿Celos?!- Nuevamente, Mabel demostraba no tener pizca alguna de discreción.- Pero… ¿Por qué?

La chica Chui, frunció ligeramente el ceño a la par que volteaba levemente la mirada hacia una de las paredes, y con cierto enfado, pronuncio.- La pregunta fue "¿que sentí?". No "¿por qué?"…- Fue lo único que se limito a contestar. Pero esa, a su vez, fue una respuesta clara para las presentes.

-Bien, Wendy, ¿Verdad, reto o no?- Preguntaba a la chica pelirroja sin perder su característico buen humor, y esta, sin perder su despreocupación, contesto.

-Verdad…- Fue simple, no esperaba ocultar nada que fuera de interés para nadie. Salvo, una cosa.

-¿Por qué te apuntaste para ir conmigo y con el tío Ford a ver al Cambiaformas?- Arqueaba la ceja, ella no comprendía el porque del repentino interés de la mayor presente.

-Pues…- Por un momento se puso nerviosa, para después recordar que no era nada de que preocuparse en si.- Solo quiero recordar el como se veía Dipper antes, aunque sea en esa espeluznante estatua de hielo.- Contesto mientras se encogía de hombros, provocando así, mayor interés en las chicas.- Bien, le toca a Grenda preguntar.- Comento mientras sonreía animadamente. Estas, contagiadas por el animo, decidieron proseguir con el juego. Concentrándose tanto en este que no les fue posible notar que sus risas se lograban escuchar por el resto de la cabaña. Todo empeoro cuando estas pusieron música para continuar con la diversión.

Paso el rato, las verdades habían quedado atrás, y solo aceptaban retos entre ellas. Retos que iban desde ponerse ojos de vidrio en el vientre y pintarse caras, hasta ver quien podía atarse primero a una viga del techo con cinta adhesiva. La música de chicas, estridente por naturaleza, lograba llegar a los oídos de lo demás habitantes, salvo claro, por un par de ellos. Los gemelos se encontraban ahora en donde antes estaba el portal. Tres pisos por debajo de la tierra, no hacían mas que platicar de lo que harían al día siguiente.

-Sabes Stanley, pienso que deberías de tener una charla con Soos…- Le dijo de repente, haciendo que su hermano escupiera el café que acababa de sorber de su taza preferida.

-¿U-Una charla? ¿De que?- Intuía la respuesta, pero contaba con que hubiera malinterpretado las intenciones de su hermano.

-Sabes a que tipo de charla me refiero... Vamos Stanley, eres casi como un padre para el…- Finalizo mientras le miraba con reproche. Su hermano, por su parte, solo se limito a ver la taza que tenia en la mano. Una taza para café común y corriente. Salvo por un detalle. En ella habían escritas las palabras "#1 Boos Dad" Siendo tachada con rotulador la palabra "Boos" y con el mismo, tenia escrito la palabra Dad. ¿Quien había sido? Nadie mas que aquel muchacho que conocía desde que este cumplió 12 años. La melancolía le invadió, y no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, veré cuando puedo hablar con el.- Finalizo mientras fingía molestia.

-Pues procura hablar con el mañana. Por que acabo de recibir un mensaje de Fidd, la mansión estará lista para que regresemos el martes por la mañana.- Informaba el mayor mientras enseñaba su celular con el mensaje.

-Vaya, esas son buenas noticias.- Stan mostro asombro al ver que la mansión estaría lista en tan poco tiempo. Pero después volvió a ensimismarse con sus pensamientos. Debía de tener una charla con el joven Soos para que este tuviera mas cuidado a lo que ser hombre se refería. Necesitaba advertirle ciertas cosas mas sobre lo que podría pasar si no tiene cuidado, y para finalizar, debía decirle que le estimaba mucho. Aunque eso ultimo podía esperar.

-Bueno, es tarde, lo mejor será dormir…- Decia Ford mientras se acostaba en su cama.

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué horas son?- Pregunto incrédulo.

-Son las 23:00 hrs… Y mañana habrán muchas cosas que hacer. Al menos para mi, aunque puede que para ti también. Ambos hermanos procedieron a acobijarse, mientras el menor agradecía que ahora durmieran en un lugar tan apartado del ático. Ya que así no escucharía risas toda la noche.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en un auditorio en Japón.**_

Dipper se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas de la mesa para así poder irse a su hotel y proceder a dibujar planos de circuitos eléctricos y poder practicar un poco mas la guitarra. Volteo a su alrededor, viendo así a los demás presentes. Noto el como los de una empresa, adversaria a la de su padre, se encontraban aun vendados por la pelea del otro día. "Tampoco fue para tanto" se decía así mismo al ver que estos exageraron en cuanto a los cuidados para su pronta recuperación. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando el director se paro al frente de todos, ganando así, su atención.

-Escúchenme por favor. Tengo un anuncio que darles.- Decía mientras que alzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho.- Anteriormente les informábamos que debido a unos problemas con la administración del auditorio era posible el que el curso terminara antes de lo planeado. Bueno, lamento informarles que ese momento ha llegado, mañana, martes, será nuestro ultimo día en este curso de Matemáticas Aplicadas. Ya mandamos un correo electrónico; por las molestias, a sus respectivas representaciones. Así que, ahora solo me queda disculparme con ustedes, y espero, que hayan logrado algo en el poco tiempo que tuvimos.- Finalizo el director. Se retiro lentamente y los integrantes hicieron lo mismo. Los participantes caminaban despacio hacia la salida. Unos aliviados al tener ya vacaciones. Otros, desanimados por la noticia. Dipper, por su parte. Mostraba una sonrisa de par en par en su rostro. En cuanto salió del edificio, emprendió una carrera rápida al hotel. Subió hasta su cuarto y se desvisto lo mas rápido que pudo. Saco con torpeza su ropa de la maleta y se vistió de forma rápida, sin ponerse zapatos o tenis se dejo caer en la cama mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba rápidamente un numero. Tardo un poco en conectar la llamada por ser internacional, pero no le importaba, quería que eso acabara ya. Al cabo de unos instantes el tono de marcado dejo de sonar y contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola padre.- En la voz del joven Pines se le notaba la felicidad.

-…

-Ah, solo llamaba para saludar, ya sabes, lo normal. Ah, y que ya van en paquetería mas regalos, pero estos de Japón.- Seguía feliz, cosa que noto su padre.

-…

-¿Hum? Oh, por nada, por nada… Dime pá. ¿Has revisado tu correo electrónico?

-…- Un silencio se hizo presente en el cuarto del hotel, el chico Pines miraba alegre y divertido el techo. Pronto, escucho una respuesta al otro lado de la línea.

-…

-Jajaja… Si. Pero bueno, que se le puede hacer, ¿No? Reservare un vuelo para llegar de manera directa a Oregón.- Finalizo el chico Pines.

-…

-Descuida, llegare directamente al aeropuerto de Medford, así que no tendré que hacer escalas y llegare lo mas pronto posible.

-…

-No, déjalo así, no le digas nada… Les daré una sorpresa.- En la cara del chico Pines se veía una sonrisa amplia. Quería gritar de la emoción, quería irse ya a Gravity Falls.

-…

-Jeje… Ok. Descuida, siempre tengo cuidado.

-…

-Sip, dile que también la quiero. Hasta luego. Los dejo dormir. Bye.- Se despidió el chico. Se levanto rápidamente de la cama, aun con el celular en la mano. Corrió la puerta de vidrio pudiendo así ver desde el balcón la ciudad de Japón aun con luz de medio día.- Supongo que es buen momento para dar una vuelta por la ciudad.- Feliz bajaba el celular mientras presionaba un botón en pantalla. En esta, se veía escrito;

 _Vuelo del aeropuerto de Haneda; Tokio, Japón a Medford; Oregón, EE. UU.  
Tiempo de vuelo: 11:00 horas  
Clase: Económico.  
Hora y fecha de salida (Local): Martes a las 15:00 hrs_

-Total, ya esta todo listo. Así que daré una vuelta por el lugar una ultima vez… Jejeje… No puedo creer que tanto se pueden cambiar los planes cuando recibes una buena noticia.


	10. Planeación

_**Muy bien, lo que puse en el cap anterior se fue al demonio. Ahora este es el cap mas largo que eh subido. xD  
Y esto tambien se ira al demonio, por que el siguiente capitulo sera mas largo aun, pero bueno.**_

 _ **Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, espero con ansias sus Review, asi sean de que solo les gusta la serie, o si hay algo que les molesta. En fin, espero que sea de su agrado esto.**_  
 _ **Los derechos de autor de la serie son de propiedad de Alex Hirsh y de Disney, esta serie es solo una obra de Fan y para Fans.**_

 _ **Teru; me alegro el que te este gustando la serie, gracias por el comentario. :3**_

 _ **Capitulo 9: Planeación.**_

Dipper se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo, hacia rato que se encontraba perdido en la ciudad, cosa que no lamentaba. Le gustaba adentrarse en lo desconocido: y si surgía cualquier cosa, siempre podía usar el navegador de su celular. Iba sin preocupación alguna. Vestía su nueva sudadera negra y dentro de ella, en su bolsillo oculto, tenia su diario numero 4. Debajo, usaba su playera roja, unos jeans oscuros y sus tenis converse de estilo clásico. Y como si en todos sus conjuntos de ropa no pudiese faltar, tenia puesto aquel gorro tan preciado.

El creyó que ese gorro seria completamente suyo, pero daba la casualidad de que su pelirroja amiga tenia otra idea en mente. Y cada vez que el chico Pines volviera a Gravity Falls ellos cambiarían gorros. Cosa curiosa, pero a la vez le gustaba. Ya que en ese pueblo tan extravagante el siempre seria el "Pino".

Un ruido repentino le saco de sus pensamientos, volteo hacia sus lados, y lo encontró. En una enorme pantalla que estaba colocada encima de un edificio algo bajo, se mostraba con música instrumental la apertura de una nueva zona en la reserva natural cercana. Lo pensó dos veces, miro su reloj de muñeca y vio la hora, 17:35 hrs. Pensativo se cuestiono si era una buena idea ir al parque a pasear. Sintió rugir su estomago, y esa fue la única respuesta que necesitaba; pero antes de que pudiera poner en su celular la dirección del hotel, el anuncio hizo le hizo saber que en aquella zona del parque se encontraba un restaurante de su cadena. Y sin nada mas que hacer una media vuelta sobre si mismo de manera automática, el chico Pines comenzó la caminata hacia el lugar que prometía.

El camino era entretenido, veía como la vegetación del lugar se confinaba de manera armoniosa y le provocaba una sensación de tranquilidad. Una sensación algo parecida al bosque del pueblo que tanto quería. Ya que en el bosque en el que se encontraba en ese momento, dudaba demasiado el que hubieran seres mágicos, pero de igual forma le causaba una sensación; como si lo estuvieran vigilando. Decidió no prestar mas atención a ese detalle, así que continuo con la ruta trazada en el celular. Para así poder llegar sin mucha demora al establecimiento. Este, se encontraba relativamente lleno, no faltaban mesas, pero se veía que la gente que había llegado antes había reservado las mejores.  
Cosa que no le importo al muchacho, puesto que tenia la intención de no llamar mucho la atención, cosa que se le daba demasiado bien. Pidió una mesa en la entrada, tardaron un minuto, exactamente, en ubicarlo, que para fortuna del chico la mesa que le dieron era una individual junto a una ventana, por esta, se podía ver un pequeño estanque con carpas en él, de fondo a la vista, eran un sin fin de arboles que matizaban de manera hermosa con el ambiente. Viendo que era una preciosa vista, no tardo en sacar su celular para tomar una fotografía y de esa manera, inmortalizar tan bello escenario.

Se quedo viendo por aquella venta hasta que llego el camarero a entregarle el menú de las comidas y otro de bebidas al chico Pines, este, buscaba algo en los mismos, no se decidía que comer. Hasta que se encontró con un platillo bastante curioso. Torafugu. Leyó lo que era ese platillo. Un pez globo altamente toxico, que si no se hacia correctamente le podría salir caro al chico Pines. Pero debajo de la advertencia estaba escrita una leyenda que decía que el restaurante contaba con el tratamiento adecuado para la desintoxicación del malestar; y que si se pedía el platillo tenia que firmar una responsiva. Cosa que no le importo al chico Pines, ahora a sabiendas de que el restaurante contaba con su salvación en caso de sufrir de envenenamiento; le importaba poco intoxicarse.

Pasando al menú de las bebidas, se detuvo en uno que anunciaba popularidad en su región. Pepsi Ice Cucumber. No sabia que era, y en el menú no se describía. Pero si era popular es por algo, se decía a así mismo. Paso el rato, y el mesero volvió con el chico para tomarle la orden, este señalo cuales eran sus elecciones para que el mesero, en una reverencia, le pidiera un momento. Regresando al poco rato el mesero se encontraba acompañado del dueño del lugar.

Pasaron los minutos en los que el segundo hombre le explicaba a Dipper en si que era el platillo, y después de hacer que el muchacho firmara un contrato que exoneraba al restaurante de cualquier culpa en caso de envenenamiento; se retiraron los señores. Haciendo así que los demás comensales miraran curiosos al muchacho. Mas que nada, por que le hicieron firmar una hoja.  
Él, por su parte, se encontraba tranquilo mirando hacia fuera de la ventana viendo curioso el como se movían las hojas de los arboles por el viento, claro, hasta que algo capto su atención. Un pequeño ser, no sabia bien que era, tenia un aspecto de ser un conejo/oso/mapache. Ya que contaba con características bastante peculiares de estos animales, caminaba como humano, y en una de las extremidades superiores ese ser sostenía una hoja de árbol a modo de paraguas. Él chico se sorprendió por lo que veía, no sabia si era verdad o solo le estaba jugando una broma su mente. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, alguien se poso a su lado. Sorprendiendo de esta manera al muchacho.

El mesero había llegado con su pedido. Y en un gesto educado le hizo presente al muchacho su alimento, poniendo primero un plato que tenia encima unas tiras delgadas de pez, acompañadas con ensalada y wasabi. Después, el señor le puso un baso con hielo al lado izquierdo del plato, y en este sirvió de una botella verde un liquido bastante peculiar. Ya que tenia el mismo color.

Tan sorprendido de su comida quedo el chico, que no fue capaz de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y cuando cayo en cuenta de lo que sucedió, volteo bruscamente a la ventana. El ser curioso ya no estaba ahí, la curiosidad del muchacho se estaba por hacer presente, pero su instinto de supervivencia fue mas e hizo sonar su estomago con un rugido. Resignado, él muchacho Pines procedió a comer su extravagante pedido. Y después de comer unas cuantas porciones del pez con la ensalada y pequeños toques de picante, procedió a probar su comida. Solo un sorbo fue suficiente para que el chico mirara extrañado al baso que contenía la gaseosa verde.  
-¿Pepino?- Se pregunto con sorpresa y extrañeza mientras veía divertido el liquido.- Vaya, jamás pensé beber un refresco de pepino…- Divertido, el chico pensaba eso para sus adentros. Distrayéndose así, de lo ocurrido recién, para poder proceder con calma mientras degustaba su con calma su comida.

El rato paso, eran las 19:15, y Dipper se encontraba pagando la cuenta y retirándose del lugar, pero al salir, un fuerte viento del atardecer presente lo movió un par de centímetros. Volteo a todos lados, esa sensación de ser observado volvió demasiado rápido. Y como un rayo fugaz, recordó al pequeño ser, corriendo de manera rápida se adentro en el bosque con dirección a donde el ente se encaminaba. No sabia si lo encontraría, pero quería averiguar de manera rápida si le era posible encontrarlo.

Corriendo por el amplio bosque, se sorprendía cada vez mas por el hecho de que todo lo que veía era una reserva ecológica pero decidió no querer indagar mas profundo en ese hecho. Claro, hasta que se encontró con algo desconcertante, varias de esas pequeñas criaturas se encontraban caminando sin preocupaciones. Él chico se acerco de manera lenta, tratando de no espantar a ninguna de ellas. Pero siendo el quien se espanto cuando una pequeña criatura paso entre sus piernas, la sorpresa fue tal, que perdió el equilibrio. Cayo en un montón de hojas y con su alarido llamo la atención de los pequeños entes. Los cuales voltearon y caminaron de manera lenta hacia el muchacho, este, les veía desconcertado, mas sin en cambio se relajo al ver que eran inofensivos y cuando estuvieron cerca de él, solo se dedicaron a subir por sus ropas como si de una montaña se tratase. Divertido, no pudo hacer mas que quedarse junto con las criaturas y jugueteaba un poco mientras sacaba su diario y ojeaba si acaso tenia alguna pagina libre para poder escribir de las curiosas criaturas. Pero, al no ser así. Decidió volver a meter el diario en su sudadera y mientras se memorizaba las características de los curiosos seres, decidió emprender una carrera rápida hacia el hotel, donde tenia al menos una libreta donde anotar lo que estaba viendo, "Ya después lo pasare al nuevo diario" se decía a si mismo. Pero, antes de irse y dejar atrás a las pequeñas criaturas se arrodillo junto a ellas, saco el celular, y les dijo que miraran a la pantalla de este; el cual, lo sostenía por encima de el con la cámara frontal puesta, le había agarrado el gusto a las fotos con el tiempo. Y esa seria su nuevo fondo de pantalla. Una serie con aquellas criaturas que el creía que eran los guardianes del bosque.

Y mientras se despedía de ellas, corría a través del bosque para poder salir de este y adentrarse así en las ya oscurecidas calles de Tokio. Pasando velozmente entre las mismas, sin chocar con nadie. Paso un rato regresando por sus propios pasos y cuando llego al punto de no saber donde estaba, y dado que ya no se podía guiar usando el sol, decidió que era buen momento para sacar el celular y usar el navegador de este. Se sorprendió por la cercanía de su hotel, pero no quiso darle importancia, una nueva carrera empezó, y el chico Pines se movía rápida y ágilmente por la selva de concreto, no quería pasar mas tiempo sin que pudiera escribir sobre aquellos seres tan adorables que para su dicha, logro encontrar.

Llego al cabo de un rato a su destino, subiendo de manera rápida a su cuarto y adentrándose a su habitación fue de manera directa a su mochila, la abrió y de ella saco la libreta que usaba para sus apuntes del curso. Tomando las ultimas paginas de esta, se dispuso a apuntar rápidamente lo que eran los curiosos seres. Y aun lado de un dibujo muy bien detallado, escribió la descripción del mismo. Pasando el rato en ese hecho, se perdió en su mundo. Había sido un largo día, y sabia que al terminar de escribir lo que seria el primer pasaje del Diario 5, bajaría al restaurante a comer, y de ahí. A practicar un poco de parkour por la ciudad, que de noche, era demasiado atrayente.

-Me pregunto… ¿Le habrán llegado ya mis cosas a Ford?- Se cuestionaba en voz alta mientras alzaba la cabeza. Eran solo dos maletas las que iban en camino a Oregón. Una de ellas contenía solamente ropa, y la otra contenía un poco mas de ropa, y también tenia materiales e instrumentos variados que el fue consiguiendo a lo largo del tiempo. Pero de igual manera estaban dentro sus primeros diarios y el nuevo.- De saber que se me acabaría el 4 diario con ese loco sueño, hubiera traído el 5 conmigo.- Se lamentaba así mismo mientras rascaba su cabeza con el lápiz.- Bueno, total. No importa, al menos… Ya tengo planes a realizar para cuando llegue a Gravity Falls.- Estiraba los brazos mientras pensaba en todo lo que quería hacer, y mas que nada, en la sorpresa que les iba a causar el haber llegado ya al pueblo. De igual forma, también tenia planes para esa noche.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la Cabaña del misterio.**_

Mabel abría lentamente los ojos, fijando su vista en el… ¿Suelo? Paso la mirada rápidamente por el lugar, y noto de inmediato donde estaba exactamente. Si, seguía en la habitación del ático. Pero se encontraba pegada a una de las vigas del techo con cinta para empaquetar, ahí había pasado la noche, volteo la mirada a un lado, y en una viga vecina, estaba Candy igualmente pegada. Ella ya se encontraba despierta, y al ver que su amiga castaña despertó, esta le saludo efusivamente.

-Buenos días Mabel.- Tranquila y sin preocupaciones saludo sin que le incomodara la posición en que se encontraba.

-Buenos días Candy.- Le respondió el saludo la chica mientras sentía un punzante dolor en la cabeza.- Arg, la cabeza me mata.- Se quejo la chica.

-Se te pasara en un rato, por lo mientras, despertemos a esas dos.- Decía la chica asiática mientras con la mirada le señalaba al otro par, las cuales, dormían tranquilamente en las camas.- Quizá hayan ganado la competencia de ver quien podía comerse una rebanada de pan de molde en menos de 30 segundos. Pero nunca acordamos el despertarlas como si de princesas habláramos.- La muchacha Chui mostraba una sonrisa diabólica mientras pensaba en como despertar a Grenda y a Wendy.

-Les podemos escupir…- Canturreaba Mabel mientras mostraba la misma sonrisa que su amiga.

-Jejeje… Me gusta esa idea. Bueno, tu le escupes a Wendy y yo a Grenda. ¿De acuerdo?- Habiendo concretado sus malignos deseos, se preparaba para poder tomar una buena cantidad de saliva.

-De acuerdo. Solo procura no darle a mi cama.- Informaba a la par que se preparaba para lanzar el mismo fluido pero con dirección a la pelirroja, que yacía cómodamente en la cama de su Gemelo. Extrañada, pudo notar como esta susurraba algo dormida, pero decidió no darle importancia, y continuar así con sus planes. Pero algo sucedió de improvisto.

-¡Chicas! ¡Despierten! ¡El desayuno esta listo!- Gritaba Melody desde la planta de abajo. Y como si se tratara de una rutina diaria, la joven Corduroy se levanto al instante y salió de la cama corriendo a toda prisa a la puerta, deteniéndose en seco en esta. Se tallo los ojos y volteo desorientada a todos lados.

-Ah si… Esta no es mi casa…- Levantaba los hombros mientras regresaba a la cama, y antes de volver a acostarse pudo ver a las dos chicas en el techo con lo que parecía una gran cantidad de saliva en la boca. Deduciendo rápidamente, prefirió mejor vestirse para bajar mientras volteaba a su izquierda al escuchar un ruido. La joven Grenda se acababa de despertar.

-Buenos días chicas…- Somnolienta, se incorporaba en la cama lentamente, y cuando estuvo sentada en esta, un escupitajo paso rápidamente a un lado de su cabeza y se impacto contra la almohada.

-¡Candy! ¡Te dije que a mi cama no!- Molesta, la chica Pines se trago su saliva para así poder reprochar a su amiga.

-Tenia que intentarlo…- Se excuso la chica mientras mostraba una sonrisa culpable. Pero en ese momento la cinta empezó a perder fuerza, dando a entender que estaban por caer al suelo.- Y aquí es donde caemos.- Sonreía, ya que sabia perfectamente cuanto tiempo duraba pegada al techo con respecto a la proporción del material usado para la tarea. Dando así un fuerte golpe de ambos cuerpos al impactar con el suelo. Golpe, que escucharon todos los presentes en el comedor, siendo Stan el único que se no se inmuto por el estruendoso ruido.

-Ya se despertaron.- Deducía mientras sorbía su café y leía el periódico. Vestía como normalmente lo hacia. Ford, le miro asombrado por su falta de interés por el ruido proveniente del cuarto donde pasaron la noche su sobrina y sus amigas.

-Me sorprende que seas tan desinteresado en cuanto a lo que se refiere la seguridad de las chicas.- Reprocho el mayor mientras agarraba su taza de la mesa. Este vestía normal. Salvo que no tenia puesto su saco. Y dejaba ver las mangas de su camisa blanca y los detalles de su chaleco.

-Es que son ellas. Por eso no me preocupo.- Informo el menor mientras le daba una mirada que le cuestionaba si de verdad debería de estar preocupado.

-… Puede que tengas un punto Stanley. Pero al menos deberías de…- No logro terminar la frase, ya que las muchachas bajaron en relativamente, poco tiempo. Y cuando el mayor las vio saludar con normalidad volteo a ver a su hermano, el cual le dedico una mirada que decía en toda su expresión un claro; "¿Ves?". Ford solo se limito a rodar los ojos mientras mostraba una sonrisa de derrota.

El desayuno transcurrió sin pesares, todos comían y platicaban de cualquier tema que les viniese a la mente. Excepto Ford y Abuelita, que igual a la cena, se mantenían cayados por la misma razón. Y curiosamente, mientras el mayor de los Pines mantenía la vista en su libreta, recordó que tenia que darle un anuncio a su sobrina.

-Ah, Mabel.- Llamo la atención de la chica, haciendo que esta volteara a verlo.- La mansión estará lista mañana por la mañana. Así que según mis cálculos. Si nos apresuramos a hacer todos los deberes de manera rápida. Deberíamos de adentrarnos en el bunker para medio día.- Informo de los planes mientras veía a su sobrina y después paso la mirada a la pelirroja.- Así que si les parece, después en mi estudio les daré los detalles del traslado del cambiaformas.

-Por mi esta bien.- Se mostro confiada la joven de pecas. Pero no veían que se esforzaba por no mostrar ningún cambio de animo.

-De acuerdo tío Ford. Después pasaremos a tu estudio. Claro que…- Hizo una pausa dramática, queriendo dar énfasis en que ese día de igual manera iba a salir.- No se si alguien quiera a ver si ya llegaron los turistas…- Mostraba picardía a la par que le sonreía a su dúo inseparable, las cuales le regresaron la sonrisa.

-Por mi suena a un excelente plan.- Candy se acomodaba los lentes a la par que decía eso.

-Si, suena bien. Digo, solo quiero salir a dar la vuelta. Marius dice que tratara de venir en las vacaciones. Pero no sabe cuando.- Informo Grenda mientras degustaba su cereal.

-Eso basta para mi. ¿Qué tal tu Wendy?- Interrogo la castaña a su amiga pelirroja. La cual paso rápido el cereal en la boca y se dispuso a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por Soos.

-Ah ha… Wendy… Hoy es lunes.- Comento el joven mientras se ponía el sombrero de Fez teniendo ya el resto del traje puesto.

-Ahhhh… Cierto- Se quejo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Sip, y necesito que vayas por esto a la ciudad.- Informo el nuevo señor Misterio mientras le pasaba una hoja de papel con una lista de cosas.  
-Las llaves de la camioneta están en el perchero. Y Melody te acompañara ya que debe de pasar al banco y a pagar unas cosas. Ya que no quiere que yo lo haga…- Finalizo mientras ponía los brazos cruzados. Y fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

-Vamos cariño, sabes que lo hago por que se me dan mejor estas cosas, aunque espero que te las puedas arreglar este día sin mi ni nadie que te ayude.- Su pareja, vistiendo su playera con el signo de interrogación y unos shorts cafes sonaba angustiada por el hecho de que el joven hispano dirigiera la cabaña solo. A lo que el antiguo señor misterio, con esas palabras, le llegaba una idea perfecta.

-¡No necesariamente!- Grito mientras se ponía de pie, y después de un instante, camino lentamente hacia su sucesor.- Puede que sea una buena oportunidad para que el antiguo y el nuevo señor misterio trabajen juntos.- Animado, ponía una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, el cual, mostraba en su rostro completa sorpresa, para después dar paso a una sonrisa de par en par al oír esas palabras.

-Awww… ¿Lo dice en serio señor Pines?- Pregunto el muchacho mientras sentía como sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-Por su puesto, las chicas salen al pueblo. Abuelita tiene sus telenovelas. Y Ford esta con sus cosa Nerds.- Al decir lo ultimo, el mayor frunció el ceño.- Así que yo no tengo nada que hacer y ni mucho menos, con quien. Así que esta puede ser una buena oportunidad para estar cerca de ti, y ver con que necesitas ayuda.- Finalizo mientras le mantenía la mirada fija. Pero Soos solo pudo contestar abrasando por la cintura al hombre que consideraba como padre.

-Oh, estoy tan feliz señor Pines.- Lloraba de alegría.

-Tranquilo muchacho, no es para tanto.- Con expresión seria comento eso ultimo mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda al chico.  
Pero para su hermano mayor representaba algo en serio importante, ese día daba mucho que prometer.

Siguieron con la mañana como si nada, mientras tanto, los planes de todos se mantenían a flote, Abuelita se puso a limpiar el lugar, Wendy acordó darles un aventón a las chicas al pueblo mientras era acompañada por Melody, a la cual le parecía una buena idea llevarlas. Por su parte, Ford regreso al laboratorio. Aun debía modificar unas cosas de sus problemas matemáticos y cuando finalizara con ellos, debía empezar a construir un par de cosas.  
Pero por su parte, los señores misterio estaban frente aun espejo arreglándose para recibir a cualquier turista que llegara.

-¿Esta seguro de no querer usarlo señor Pines?- Le pregunto Soos mientras alzaba el sombrero de Fez.

-Seguro chico, además, yo usare el bastón.- Alegre, mostraba el mismo objeto que había usado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Jeje… De acuerdo…- Él joven no sabia como reaccionar, y ni mucho menos el que decir.

-Je… Si, bueno. Animo Soos, quiero que actúes como siempre. ¿Ok? Demuéstrame como has crecido.- Sonaba orgulloso de lo mencionado, a lo que él joven hispano solo pudo mostrar una ferviente sonrisa.

-¿Cree que vendrán muchos clientes?- Incrédulo, no sabia que esperar de ese día.

-Jajaja… Seguro. Además, hoy estrenas nuevas atracciones. Eso, y que le di unos panfletos a Mabel para que los esparza por el pueblo cuando este por ahí.- Sonaba seguro de si mismo. Y esa seguridad le fue transmitida al joven.- Así que… Preparémonos. ¿Si?- Le codeaba las costillas mientras mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Je… De acuerdo.- Pudo sonar seguro con la ultima palabra. Salieron los dos al patio para despedir a las chicas que estaban ya dentro de la camioneta.- Váyanse con cuidado. ¿Si?- Le dijo a Melody a través de la ventana.

-Je, claro amor… Ten un buen día.- Se despidieron con un cariñoso beso. Se apartaron y Soos regreso a un lado de Stanley. Ambos vieron como arranco el vehículo y se encaminaban al pueblo. Se quedaron un segundo para ver como se perdían de sus vistas, y sin previo aviso. Un camión de turistas se detuvo justo enfrente de ellos. Stan miro a su aprendiz con complicidad, y este le regreso la mirada para así ambos asentir con la cabeza.  
Los turistas bajaron a la par que volteaban para todos lados, y como si nada, su atención se centro en los dos hombres frente a la cabaña.

-¡Bienvenidos a la Cabaña del Misterio!- Gritaron ambos a la vez mientras extendían los brazos en señal de recibimiento.

Mabel y las chicas habían bajado hace poco de la camioneta. Se quedaron quietas mientras se despedían con las manos de las dos chicas que iban en los asientos de al frente de esta. La joven Pines tenia en las manos un montón de hojas que según su tío tenia que dejar en los lugares mas concurridos. Para así llamar la atención de quien sea que pasara por ahí.

-Bien, ¿Por donde empezamos?- Indagaba Grenda mientras veía a sus amigas.

-Yo creo que por el parque, de ahí pasamos al árcade, al comedor de Susan, al museo y por ultimo, al centro comercial.- Candy había trazado un plan completo para que les fuera mas fácil moverse.

-¡Me parece perfecto! ¡¿Comenzamos?!- Animada, la chica Pines quería empezar ya con sus ruta.

-¡Por supuesto!- Sus amigas contestaron al unísono, emprendiendo así camino con rumbo al parque. Y en este, se encontraba el chico Gleeful, patinando como si nada. Solo que esa vez le costaba un poco mas de trabajo dado que no se lograba concentrar. O al menos, eso se le veía.

-Hola Gideon. ¿Que te sucede? ¿No te puedes concentrar?- Lo sorprendió la chica de frenos. El muchacho no esperaba que alguien le hablara de improvisto, generando así que se cayera de espaldas al suelo. Pero en ves de enojarse, simplemente suspiro con pesadez.

-Hola Mabel… No, no es eso, solo que no me encuentro de humor. Eso es todo.- Se notaba claramente deprimido. Ni siquiera había hecho algún esfuerzo para ponerse de pie.

-Oh… Vaya, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?- Arriesgándose a que el chico le pidiera algo indecoroso, no podía ignorar a su sentido del bien, el cual era demasiado grande como para ignorar a alguien en ese estado. Y mientras Candy y Grenda pegaban los carteles por el parque, la chica se quedo a solas con el joven Gleeful.

-No Mabel, descuida. Solo necesito pensar algunas cosas… Quizás me haga bien el caminar por ahí.- Él albino hizo un movimiento rápido para levantarse del suelo. Pero antes de que pudiera caminar a donde sea que fuere, Mabel le tomo del hombro.

-Bueno, si de caminar se trata, en ese caso ven con nosotras. Vamos a caminar por el pueblo entero para repartir carteles de la cabaña del misterio. Puede que no sea mucho, pero siempre es mejor pasar el tiempo con alguien cuando te encuentras deprimido.- Mostrando una sonrisa sincera, le fue imposible al muchacho negarse a la invitación y con un suspiro largo y pesado, continuo.

-Esta bien Mabel, tu ganas.- Derrotado, acepto la propuesta. Quedándose a un lado de la castaña en lo que sus dos amigas regresaban de pegar los afiches y entregar uno que otro en la mano de algún chico que sabían que era turista.

Y cuando estas hubieron regresado. Continuaron con la travesía. Pasando así al árcade, pegando afiches por el lugar mientras la asiática y la castaña de suéteres raros no perdían el tiempo para platicar con algún chico que podían considerar apuestos, Grenda, por su parte, pegaba los carteles mientras contestaba mensajes por el teléfono. "Probablemente con su novio" pensó el chico albino. Y después de decirse eso a si mismo. Decidió que ya que estaba ahí, podía aprovechar el tiempo de alguna forma. Y se decidió a jugar un poco en la misma consola que le enseño el chico Pines años atrás cuando los dos se encontraban aburridos sin hacer nada. Un simple juego de peleas donde debías vencer a tu adversario con destreza. El no quería ganar, solo quería distraerse un poco, tanto de sus pensamientos, como de la imagen de la castaña que coqueteaba con uno que otro muchacho del lugar.

Sus pensamientos empezaban a consumirlo, por lo que se dispuso a prestarle seria atención a su partida. Pasando así unos cuantos minutos y cuando estaba a punto de ganar al jefe final, una mano pequeña como de muñeca se poso en su hombro. El no quiso voltear a ver de quien se trataba, solo quería vencer al jefe del juego.

-Gideon, vamos al comedor de Linda Susan, debemos de continuar con lo que estamos haciendo.- Reconoció la voz, pero era la primera vez que había llegado tan lejos en el juego y con una sola moneda.

-Dame solo un momento Mabel, estoy por vencer al jefe final.- Decía sin dejar de ver la pantalla. Pasaron 21 segundos, según el cronometro del juego, y el chico había ganado- ¡Wuuujuuuu! ¡Eso es! ¡Soy el mejor!- Alegre, no podía creer que había ganado el juego, y sin pensarlo, puso sus iniciales en el marcador del juego. Quedando en segundo lugar.- ¿Quién será MDP?- Se pregunto en voz alta mientras veía al primer lugar.

-¿Ya terminaste?- Pregunto la castaña con ánimos al ver que el joven mostro una emoción aparte de ensimismamiento.- ¿Nos vamos?- Finalizo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta junto con sus amigas.

-Jejeje… Claro.- El muchacho se notaba mucho mejor de cómo lo habían encontrado, siendo que el juego le sentó demasiado bien. Caminando, el joven incluso se incluía en las conversaciones de las chicas, quizá en su mente seguía teniendo aquello que el acongojaba, pero aun así, el quería disfrutar de su día.

No tardaron en llegar al comedor, y mientras repartían carteles por el lugar, pidieron una orden de comida para degustar en lo que recuperaban fuerzas para continuar con su travesía. El día mejoraba para el joven Gleeful, pero se tuvo que enfrentar a lo mismo del árcade, ver el como Mabel platicaba con algún que otro chico, consiguiendo así sus números. Cosa que el no le molestaba, pero, simplemente se desanimaba al ver eso. La comida llego a la mesa, se notaba que era medio día. Y mientras todas platicaban de cualquier tema, el chico volvió a sus pensamientos de la mañana mientras comía un poco.

De regreso a la cabaña del misterio. Stan se encontraba cobrándoles a los últimos turistas que habían comprando su mercancía. Ese día estaba siendo demasiado animado. Y sentía que se pondría aun mas con el pasar del tiempo. Volteo la mirada por el lugar viendo como salían los últimos clientes. Soos acababa de entrar a la tienda, se notaba animado.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo hoy Soos, me alegra el hecho de haber dejado la cabaña en tus manos.- No pudo ocultar el orgullo que sentía por el joven.

-Gracias señor Pines, pero fue usted quien me enseño a ser así de bueno.- Devolvió el elogio mientras se rascaba el cuello, dudando si estaba bien que dijera lo que tenia en mente, pero dejando todo a la suerte, lo soltó.- Usted siempre se encargo de enseñarme muchas cosas… Desde que soy un niño estuvo ahí para mi…- Mostro vergüenza, y esperando a que Stan le dijera que se detuviera desviaba la mirada.

-Si, pero aun no te e enseñado todo.- Fue lo único que dijo, ganándose así la atención del joven.- Veras Soos, tengo que hablar contigo de algunas cosas… Se bien que soy la figura de un padre para ti… Y si me quieres ver como tal, esta bien. Pero si quieres que actué como tal, es otra historia. Ya que eso nunca lo eh hecho y pienso que es necesario que lo haga.- Finalizo mientras se ponía de pie y camina hacia el joven. Quedando así frente a el.

-A-Ah… ¿A que se refiere Señor Pines?- Confuso, no sabia que mas preguntar.

-Soos, muchacho, ayer por la tarde estaba caminando por la cabaña, y pude oírte a ti y a Melody.- Con decir esas simples palabras, el joven Alzamirano se sorprendió. Y seguida de la sorpresa, le llego la vergüenza.- No te voy a decir que eres muy joven para eso, por que no lo eres. Pero debes de tener en cuenta que tienes que cuidarte, y no solo a ti. Si no que también a ella. Tampoco te voy a decir que no lo hagas. Por eso no seria correcto, uno hace eso con la persona que quiere, o al menos así debería de ser… Mira Soos, debes de aprender algunas cosas que serán necesarias en tu vida, y si bien no quiero que sufras algunas de ellas, se que será inevitable que pases por lo mismo. Pero si te puedo decir lo que paso conmigo cuando pase por ahí.- Le comentaba a la par que le ponía una mano en su hombro. El muchacho perdió la vergüenza, se sentía en plena confianza con su mentor.- Habrá momentos en que no puedas continuar sin necesidad de apoyarte en alguien. Pero créeme, solo es la sensación. Eres fuerte muchacho, eso lo se. Aunque, de igual forma, si necesitas ayuda. Sabes que siempre puedes contar con la familia.- Finalizo mientras abrazo al joven. Este, sorprendido por la acción, no sabia como reaccionar, solo logro hacer una cosa antes de romper en llanto por la felicidad. Rodeo con sus brazos a aquel viejo que significaba tanto para él.

El abrazo duro unos cuantos instantes, Soos sabia perfectamente a que se refería, y muy a su pesar, se separo de aquel señor aun cuando este pudiera ver que se encontraba llorando, no le importo. Vio que le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera y la devolvió. Seguía sin haber señal de los turistas, así que aquel anciano decidió contarle al joven hombre algunas cosas. Cuidados y riesgos potenciales. El siempre poner al frente de todo a la familia. Que cuide a aquella mujer que le ha hecho tan feliz en todo ese tiempo. Pero después de esas cosas, procedió a hablar de su pasado. De cómo huyo de su cuidad natal, de cómo estuvo en prisión. De su boda con la mujer que el creía amar. De su divorcio. Eran muchas cosas de las que tenían que hablar, pero la tarde apenas empezaba, y decidieron usarla al máximo posible.

Volviendo con la joven de frenos y su grupo, los cuales se encontraban en camino hacia el centro comercial para poder terminar con su encomienda, se encontraron entonces con alguien familiar en la entrada.

-¡Hola Paz!- Saludo la castaña a su amiga rubia que estaba acompañada de sus otras dos amigas.

-Oh, hola Mabs.- Saludo con normalidad.

-¿Van al centro comercial? ¿Chicas?-Indago Candy.

-Si, estábamos por entrar.- Contesto con singular alegría.

-Bien, en ese caso, Paz, ¿Nos acompañas a las zonas mas pobladas del centro comercia?- Pregunto la joven Pines mientras se acercaba un poco.

-Hummm… Claro… ¿Por que?- Intrigada por el objetivo verdadero de las chicas, arqueaba la ceja.

-Ah, para repartir carteles de la cabaña del misterio.- Informo Grenda mientras alzaba dichos carteles.

-Bueno, supongo que esta bien.- Viendo que no era nada del otro mundo, accedió. Pero algo llamo la atención de todas, un tono de celular se hizo presente. Y fue silenciado cuando el muchacho que las acompañaba sacaba su celular del pantalón y lo contestaba. Se intercambiaron pocas palabras, pero aun así les llamo la atención.

-Ahhh… ¿Todo bien Gideon?- La chica de frenos fue la primera en preguntar.

-¿Ah? Oh si, pero me tengo que ir ya. Perdón por eso, pero gracias. Me divertí mucho el día de hoy, te lo agradezco Mabel.- Finalizo, y sin darle tiempo para que contestara, lanzo su patineta a la calle para ir corriendo detrás de ella y montarse; para poder dirigirse a su destino.  
Las chicas, extrañadas por la escena, solo miraron al muchacho alejarse, para después ser Pacifica la que rompiera con el momento de silencio.

-Bueno, al parecer al final solo seremos chicas.- Dijo a la par que se encaminaba al interior del centro comercial. Seguida así por las demás chicas, siendo la ultima en entrar, la joven Pines. Esta se encontraba viendo en dirección a la calle por donde había huido el chico Gleeful. Pero queriendo creer que todo estaba bien, decidió dejar las cosas así.

Por su parte, el muchacho albino se encontraba patinando con dirección a su casa, y al llegar a esta, se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa de forma rápida. Quien había llamado era Ojos de Fantasma, diciendo que en poco tiempo llegaría la pandilla a su residencia. Gideon se vistió muy parecido a como solía vestirse anteriormente. Siendo que ahora usaba una camisa negra, un chaleco y pantalones azul celeste, zapatos negros y una corbata como la que solía usar antes, de igual forma se había peinado hacia atrás. Salió de su casa para ver a su pandilla. Tenían que dar la vuelta como habían acordado antes, para así, proteger su territorio de bandas enemigas.

Pero en la cabeza del muchacho solo cabían los pensamientos que seguían martirizándolo. No lograba sacarlos de su mente, seguía pensando en ella. Si, quizá era obsesivo. Pero no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Seguía con las palabras del gemelo de la chica en su cabeza. "No puedes forzar a nadie a que te ame, solo puedes volverte alguien digno de ser amado" esas palabras seguían en el. Y aunque se haya esforzado por no seguir siendo alguien de mal carácter, no podía evitar meterse en peleas. Y ahora, con su propia banda de matones, los cuales le seguían ciegamente, no se podía dar el lujo de querer ser una persona "digna de amar". Había mejorado bastante, solo mandaba a golpear a los matones de otras bandas, y a algún que otro chico que lo molestaba, pero aun así, sabia que ella no lo voltearía a ver. ¿Por qué? Él no sabia la respuesta a tal pregunta. Pero poco le importaba. El debía de seguir protegiendo el territorio que había ganado.

Su guardia empezó, caminando por los alrededores del pueblo. Debían asegurarse todos que no había nadie que quisiera perturbar la paz del lugar. Los policías, a los cuales consideraba inútiles, se encontraban viendo un programa en su televisión portátil dentro de la patrulla. Él muchacho paso aun lado de ellos, les saludo con normalidad y seguía con su misma misión. No le importaba nada mas. Solamente, proteger ese pueblo.

Paso el tiempo, las chicas se encontraban descansando en una fuente de sodas. Platicando sobre los muchachos que habían visto hasta ese momento, siendo solo 3 las que no se molestaban a opinar siquiera. Estas eran, Grenda, y las dos amigas de Pacifica, dado que ahora esas chicas contaban con novio.  
Pero eso no les impedía el poder caminar todas juntas para ver a los chicos del pueblo y a los turistas. Siendo que ahora ya podían tomarse mas tiempo para poder platicar con estos, por que habían terminado ya de entregar los carteles de la cabaña.  
De igual manera, Pacifica se encontraba algo distante, si bien se sentía alagada de que los chicos le dieran mil y un cumplidos, por alguna razón. No le producían ninguna emoción fuerte.

-¿Paz?- Mabel le hablaba directamente a ella, y todas mantenían una mirada fija en la muchacha.

-¿Eh? Perdón, estaba perdida en mi mente.- Se excuso la rubia.

-Jejeje.. Si eso lo note… ¿Sucede algo?- La chica Pines miro con intriga a su amiga.

-Je, no, descuida. Solo me perdí en el infinito. De hecho, hemos estado caminando demasiado y viendo por completo el centro comercial. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomo eso?- Pregunto queriendo asi cambiar de tema.

-Pues eran la 13:00 cuando entramos, y ahora son las 17:30, así que por lo que veo, nos toman cuatro horas y media el dar la vuelta por completo al centro comercial, claro que, vemos todos los locales y platicamos con gente.- Informaba la joven asiática.

-Vaya, si que nos hicimos mucho tiempo.- Sorprendida, Grenda no pudo hacer mas que señalar el que estuvieron todo el día con ese trabajo entre las manos.- Bueno, es cierto. A cada lugar al que íbamos, nos deteníamos mucho tiempo para que ustedes platicaran con algunos chicos.- Finalizo divertida por la situación.

-Si, y varios eran muy guapos…- Comentaba picara la joven de frenos mientras codeaba a su amiga rubia.

-Si, ya lo creo, en fin. Fue un largo dia, y creo que ya debo de irme a casa.- Comento mientras se ponía de pie.

-Si, lo mismo para mi Mabel. Fue un día muy largo y no estoy en casa desde ayer. Así que será mejor que me vaya.- La chica Chui hizo notar la situación a la joven de frenos.

-Jejeje… Esta bien, es demasiado tarde, lo se. Mejor regresamos a nuestras casas, ¿no?- Pregunto a todas las presentes, quizás no se comunicaba mucho con las amigas de Pacifica, pero de igual forma compartían una que otra charla. Las chicas caminaron con dirección a la salida, hasta que una voz se hizo presente.

-Hola chicas…- Animada, Wendy hizo acto de presencia.

-Oh, ¡Hola Wendy! ¿Aun sigues con los encargos de Soos?- Mabel indagaba si el trabajo de la chica pelirroja había acabado ya.

-Jeje… No, acabo de terminar, solo me falta llevar las cosas a la cabaña. Eso y pasar por Melody. ¿Te hecho un aventón?- Le pregunto a la castaña, la cual, volteo a ver a sus amigas. Estas le dieron una sonrisa de confianza, haciéndole entender que estaba bien que se retirara primero. Y después de despedirse de todas las chicas, se subió a la camioneta con Wendy. Y viendo como se iban, el grupo permaneció unido un rato mas, hasta que poco a poco fueron tomando rumbo a sus respectivas casas. Siendo la joven asiática, la primera en llegar a esta.

Entro a su hogar, saludo a sus padres y fue a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas. Mabel le dijo que podría ir por su bolsa de dormir a la cabaña cuando quisiera, así que no la llevaba consigo. Se recostó en su cama y puso un poco de música en su celular. Las canciones le hacían sentir muy bien, y como si de alguna broma se tratase, recordó que no había conseguido preguntarle a su amiga Pines sobre las aventuras de su gemelo. "Bueno, habrán mas días. Total, llega el domingo" se decía a si misma. Quizá quería saber lo mas pronto posible todo lo que se pudiera del joven muchacho. Pero sabia que la paciencia era una virtud. Y aunque su mente siguiera siendo un caos; con respecto al porque sentía celos de la Northwest por pasar tiempo con el chico Pines, debía de poner un limite en sus propios pensamientos. Se quedo en cama un poco mas mientras veía el techo. Y llego a una conclusión. "Mi problema es que no se que es lo que siento." Fue la única conclusión a la que pudo llegar después de tanto meditar. Y decidió dejar las cosas ahí. No quería dar mas vueltas al asunto. Y mientras miraba el techo, fue cerrando los ojos lentamente, perdiéndose así en la música de su celular…

Grenda no tardo en llegar a su casa, paso a platicar con sus padres de cómo lo había pasado en la cabaña y de lo que hizo en el día. Paso el rato y después de que platicara con sus progenitores, se puso a leer una revista de la mesa, hasta que un mensaje se hizo presente en su celular. A ella no le molestaba en nada que Marius le mandara mensajes, ya que era la única forma en que podían estar en contacto. Pero por su mente paso la pregunta de la castaña, y mientras contestaba el mensaje de su novio no pudo evitar el pensar… En si era ya momento en que dieran un paso mas al frente de su relación. "¿Soy aun demasiado joven para pensar en eso?" se cuestionaba. Sin duda habían momentos en que las cosas se calentaban demasiado, pero siempre, uno de los dos ponía el freno a lo que estaban haciendo. Pero, a sabiendas de que ambos querían algo un poco mas… Fuerte.  
La tarde de la muchacha continuo con esos pensamientos y contestando los mensajes de su novio. Ella quería saber la respuesta a su pregunta, pero por alguna razón, sentía que esa respuesta llegaría a su debido tiempo.

Pacifica acababa de llegar a su casa, considerada esta la segunda mas grande del pueblo, siendo la de los Valentino mas grande solo por el hecho de tener un cementerio como patio. Entro la chica solo para comprobar, que sus sospechas eran ciertas, no había nadie. "Me lo suponía." Se dijo a si misma. Sabia bien que no estarían sus padres por que seguirían en el viaje de negocios. El mismo que le consiguió el señor Pines. Gracias a esos acuerdos, su familia pudo recuperarse un poco mas de cómo había terminado. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se siguiera sintiendo sola. "Quizá cuando llegue… Ya no me sentiré así…" Pensó para sus adentros.

-¡¿En que estoy pensando?!- Se cuestiono a si misma en voz alta, ella sabia perfectamente a quien se refería. Y lo que era mas agobiante para su pesar, era que la gemela del muchacho se ahorraba los detalles de cómo se encontraba este, o si había cambiado en algo. Guardando todo como una sorpresa para su llegada.- Mejor veo la televisión.- Se decía, queriendo escapar de esa forma de los pensamientos que hostigaban su mente. Y a sabiendas de que iba a pasar toda la tarde haciendo eso, dejo su comida en el microondas para calentarla en el momento que fuera a cenar. Se sentó enfrente a la pantalla y sintonizo cualquier canal, no le importaba. Solo quería escapar de esos pensamientos. Sobre todo ese… "Es seguro de que cuando él este aquí, yo ya no me sentiré sola…"

La joven Pines estaba en la camioneta junto con Melody y Wendy. Estaban por llegar a la cabaña, y cuando estuvieron en una cercanía considerable, un pensamiento fugaz paso por la cabeza de la castaña. Y era un pensamiento que tenia que decirle a la joven que iba conduciendo.

-Wendy, tenemos que pasar con Ford para que nos diga el como va a estar lo de mañana.- Le comento mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente y de esa manera, quedaba cerca del oído de la muchacha.

-Oh, cierto… Bueno, ahorita que deje las cosas en la cabaña podemos pasar con el.- Informaba a la par que se estacionaba a un lado del lugar. Bajaron las cosas y se adentraron en el viejo establecimiento por medio de la puerta de la tienda. Viendo así a Soos y a Stan platicando amenamente mientras tomaban una soda. Saludaron como normalmente lo hacían, y la novia del joven se acerco a este para darle un beso en los labios. Platicaron un poco y después de que se informaron de lo que habían hecho, Mabel introdujo en la maquina expendedora el código para abrir la puerta secreta. Y habiendo hecho esto, hizo ademan de adentrarse, deteniéndose solo un momento para decir una ultima cosa.

-Se ve que se la pasaron bien, parecen padre e hijo.- Quiso hacer sonar las palabras como una broma, pero el anciano y el joven solo le sonrieron, como si eso hubiera sido un cumplido. Cosa que resulto rara para la muchacha, y se quedo quieta, discutiendo mentalmente el si era correcto que les preguntara por ese detalle.

-Ahhh… ¿Mabel?- La pelirroja quería saber si todo estaba bien, dado que no se movía de donde estaba. Y tenían que ir con Ford para saber los planes que les esperaba.- ¿Todo bien?- Pregunto.

-¿Ah? Oh, si. Claro… Vamos rápido…- Finalizo mientras se adentraba a la parte secreta de la cabaña, y una vez dentro del ascensor se dijo.- _Les preguntare después._ – Y bajando hasta el segundo nivel, abrió la puerta de madera roja con cuidado. Entrando, vieron como Ford se encontraba observando una capsula de vidrio y metal, esta, tenia un tamaño bastante considerable, como si de una botella de refresco de 3 lts se tratase. Y el mayor, al notar la presencia de las chicas, las invito a adentrarse aun mas.

-Ah, chicas, adelante. Vengan, necesito explicarles como aremos las cosas.- Informo mientras se ponía delante de una pizarra.- Verán, mañana a medio día nos adentraremos al bunker. Pasando por las cámaras de este llegaremos al laboratorio que esta poco antes de las capsulas y una jaula destruida. La verdad no se por que quieren entrar a ver al "Cambiaformas" Pero sin duda me causa intriga la razón. Mas que nada, después del "como lo dejamos" de Mabel. Así que espero su total colaboración. Y para evitar problemas, antes de que lo saquemos de la capsula, le implantare esto.- Enseño una jeringa de vidrio y metal que contenía un liquido plateado.- Son nano-bots. Estos pequeños servirán para que podamos reconocer al cambia formas con unos lentes especiales.- Alzo la mano mostrando así unos lentes de vidrio morado y armazón de plástico transparente, por el cual se podían ver cables electrónicos y un chip.- Esto solo en caso de que llegase a escapar. Que esperemos que no. En fin, eso será lo primero, después, dado que la inyección de los nano-bots pueda despertarlo, le inyectaremos esto.- Alzo otra jeringa parecida a la anterior, pero mas grande y que contenía un liquido amarillento.- Esto es un supresor hecho a base de su estructura de ADN, con el, él cambia formas regresara a tener la apariencia de cuando salió del huevo. Suficientemente pequeño para ponerle aquí.- Señalo la capsula.- Esta micro cámara de criogenización servirá para volverlo a congelar y así poder llevarlo de manera mas fácil y segura al laboratorio. Bueno, eso seria el plan. ¿Entendieron?- Les pregunto feliz a las chicas, las cuales se quedaron con una cara de sorpresa bastante notable.

-Ah, si. Claro.- Respondieron las dos, aun estaban procesando lo que seria el plan del mayor, pero habían captado la mayora de las cosas.

-Bien, en ese caso eso seria todo. Fácil, ¿No es así?- Se notaba confiado.- Bueno, necesitaran descansar, así que será mejor que no hagan mucho en lo que resta de la noche. Quiero que tengan fuerzas para mañana.- Les aconsejo mientras salía con ellas con rumbo al ascensor. Por el cual, regresaron a la superficie de la cabaña. Y lo primero que vieron fueron a Stan, Soos y Melody jugando una partida de Póker. Él mayor los saludo y empezaron a platicar, pero la pelirroja noto la hora, tenia que retirarse.

-Ah, yo ya me tengo que ir chicos.- Con su notable actitud calmada, informo de su retirada, y así, después de despedirse de los presentes, se monto en su bicicleta con rumbo a su cabaña con su familia. Llegando así en poco tiempo. Se adentro en esta, saludando así a sus hermanos y a su padre, intercambiando algunas palabras de cómo le había ido en la noche anterior y el día que acababa de tener. Y después de una conversación amena, y que le informaran de que la cena estaría lista en un rato mas, la joven pelirroja subió a su cuarto.  
Se quito la camisa de leñador, dejando así ver su blusa negra de tirantes. Paso su mano por su cabeza tratando de despeinar su pelo, tarea que, le vio imposible de cumplir debido a la gorra que tenia puesta. Se la quito tomándola de la visera, y en su mano la observo detenidamente. No quería, pero pensó sin querer en todos aquellos chicos que le hicieron daño, algunos inconscientemente. Pero otros, muy adrede. No quería admitirlo, pero quizá era verdad aquello que tenia en mente desde que se metió a la cama del gemelo Pines. "Quizá tu eras el único que tenia sentimientos sinceros" Pensó mientras veía aquella gorra de pino. Y como si ella misma hubiese escuchado una tontería, sacudió la cabeza en señal de querer negar lo que acababa de decir. Pero no pudo hacer nada mas, solo se sentó en su cama mientras veía aquella gorra. "¿Por qué Mabel te oculta?" Preguntaba en su mente, y dejándose caer en la cama, espero a que le llamaran para cenar. Debía de concentrarse en el día de mañana, ya que tenia planes.


	11. Juntando valor

_**Bueno, primero que nada, perdón por no subir capitulo ayer. Es que salí a la mitad de la noche a ver la premier de Civil War. Y después salí desde las 10 de la mañana de casa para ir con unos amigos. Pero no regrese sino hasta las 9 de la noche. Por lo que me fue imposible terminar el capitulo 10 y subirlo. Pero, aquí esta ya. Lamento hacerlos esperar a quienes ya lo querían. Pero no había salido en mas de 3 semanas.  
En fin, espero sus Reviews, así sean solo que les esta gustando la serie, alguna critica constructiva o algo que no les guste. Ah, por cierto, ya se acabo con este capitulo el desarrollo de personaje de Dipper. Así que este capitulo será el ultimo en que haga presente un FLASHBACk. Sin mas que decir, espero que sea de su agrado el capitulo. Los derechos de autor de esta serie son de propiedad de Alex Hirsh y de Disney.**_

 _ **Capitulo 10: Juntando Valor.**_

Era la una de la tarde, el auditorio estaba en silencio esperando a que el director diera un discurso de cierre por el evento que se llevo a cabo y finalizo antes de tiempo. Él muchacho Pines, a diferencia del resto, no se encontraba molesto ni feliz. Si no que ansioso, tenia que llegar al aeropuerto en menos de una hora para que la documentación de sus maletas fuera lo mas rápido posible, pero por alguna razón el director aun no daba indicios de cerrar el evento, claro, eso era lo único que el mencionado tenia en mente. Y de manera automática simplemente se levanto, se posiciono frente a todos los presentes y con una reverencia se disculpo por que se diera por finalizado el curso sin haber cumplido con los objetivos del mismo. Paso solo unos segundos de lo que fue la reverencia mas larga que alguna vez presencio el muchacho. Quizá no había sido observador de muchas, pero si sabia que dependiendo del tiempo de reverencia; así como de la inclinación, era proporcional a lo arrepentido que se encontraba. Causando así, un poco de incomodidad en el joven, "los japoneses siempre son demasiado honorables" se decía así mismo mientras veía la escena, para después observar como el director retomaba su postura y se retiraba. Y con eso sucedido, se dio por finalizado el curso del muchacho, el cual, fue el primero en salir.

No perdió tiempo, solamente salir del edificio detuvo un taxi para que este le llevara a su hotel, él joven se jactaba de ser demasiado precavido, y había dejado las cosas listas, así que solo tenia que llegar, entrar, subir a su cuarto, cambiarse de ropa y salir con todas sus cosas. Era algo simple. Pero de igual forma, para que no se le olvidara nada, iba revisando una lista que hizo en su celular.

Y tal cual lo había escrito, tal cual lo realizo, se bajo del taxi con demasiada prisa mientras le pedía al conductor que le esperara. Subió a su habitación del hotel, aventó la mochila a la cama y sacaba de sus bolsillos todas sus cosas para pasarlas a su nuevo conjunto. No tardo ni un minuto en cambiarse y volver a meter en sus bolsillos sus cosas, metiendo así todo en su maleta y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta se propuso salir velozmente, pero algo le detuvo. Una sensación de que olvidaba algo. Volteo velozmente hacia el cuarto y con la mirada inspecciono todo el entorno, incluso se palpo el cuerpo checando que tenia su mochila, su celular, el pasaporte, la cartera y las llaves. Y entonces, la vio. Aquella caja de cartón que tenia escrito con marcador negro las palabras: "Don´t touch", se encontraba en la mesa donde comía y practicaba la guitarra. Razono por un instante que hacer, y de forma rápida, se encamino a la mesa para tomar la caja y meterla en la mochila café. Sacando de igual manera su diario para que cupiera esta, y poniendo el mismo, en el bolsillo secreto de su sudadera. Inspecciono nuevamente el cuarto con la mirada, y al sentirse completo. Decidió partir, bajo nuevamente y se subió al taxi, para así indicarle que ya no tenia por que esperar. El tiempo al aeropuerto fue relativamente poco. Había llegado a las 13:30 hrs, una hora y media antes de su vuelo. Pudiendo así, realizar la tarea que mas le molestaba de viajar. Documentar equipaje.

Paso un largo rato en lo que el muchacho se encontraba documentando todas sus pertenencias, para después pasar por su boleto y encontrarse sentado en una banca de plástico esperando a poder abordar el avión. La cara del chico reflejaba impaciencia. Quería ya poder llegar a su país. Mas no a su casa, el quería, llegar ya a Gravity Falls. Y mientras mordía la punta de una pluma, se encontraba ideando mil y una aventuras, deseaba tanto poder empezar a descifrar misterios acompañado de su hermana. Quería practicar boxeo con su tío Stan, deseaba poder jugar una partida de "Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dongeons" con su tío y mentor; Ford. Hasta había planeado pasar el rato explotando salchichas en el microondas con su gran amigo Soos. Y hubiese seguido nombrando todas las cosas que le gustaría hacer cuando llegara al pueblo, pero la pluma que mordía la rompió, haciendo que la tinta de esta le chorreara en la boca. Llamando así la atención de los demás presentes, pero sin querer prestarles atención, solo se limito a sacar un pañuelo y limpiarse.

Busco algo mas que hacer, y por un momento se pensó el hecho de abrir su caja personal y de esa manera, poder ahogarse en sus recuerdos. Pero prefirió dejar eso para después. Y mejor saco su guitarra de su estuche, se aseguro que estuviera afinada, y se dispuso a practicar un poco mas. Poco a poco se fue ensimismando en su música, haciendo así que perdiera el sentido de la percepción en su alrededor. Viendo solamente como el mismo tocaba la guitarra. El rato paso, y un ruido fuerte se hizo presente, sacando así al muchacho de su letargia, escucho lo que fue el ruido, era solo un parlante por el cual avisaban el que se fueran preparando las personas con el vuelo destino a Medford, Oregón.

Sabiendo que ese llamado era para él, se dispuso a guardar nuevamente la guitarra en su estuche, pudiendo así notar que muchos le estaban mirando. "Quizá llame demasiado la atención" se decía a si mismo mientras seguía en sus cosas, pero después, invadido por su pesimismo: "Quizá toco horrible y todos querían que me callara" pensaba con negatividad, creándose una atmosfera algo depresiva. Cosa que se fue enseguida cuando una chica de su edad se le acerco, esta muchacha la veía de la región, y por tal, deducía que estaba por irse de viaje de vacaciones.

-D-Disculpa… Per-o quería decirte… M-Me gusto mucho el como tocas…- Tímida, logro pronunciar esas palabras con algo de dificultad y en voz baja.

-¿Eh?- El chico no esperaba eso.- A-Ah, gracias por el cumplido.- Se sentía mejor consigo mismo. Tenia razón su tío Stan, era demasiado presumido como para que alguien lo alagara sin lograr así que su ego aumentara.- Me alegro que te gustara la forma en que toco.- Finalizo mientras le dedico una sonrisa amplia.

-S-Si te parece bien… ¿M-Me podrías dar tu… Tu e-mail?- La chica fue directo al grano, y el no tenia inconvenientes. Eso, y que ya debía de abordar el avión.

-Ah, claro. No veo problema. Por cierto, me llamo Dipper, Dipper Pines.- Fue lo que pronuncio el muchacho mientras con una pluma que saco de su bolsillo escribía su correo electrónico en la palma izquierda de la joven. Pero antes de que esta pudiera presentarse, un hombre uniformado llamaba la atención.

-Muy bien a todos los pasajeros con destino a Medford, Oregón. Por favor de empezar a abordar el avión.- Finalizo el hombre.

-Perdón, me llaman…- Se despidió el joven a la par que se iba con prisa para que pudieran dejarlo pasar primero. Y así, no detenerse mucho con el envió de las maletas a la zona de equipaje. A bordó de forma rápida, y se encamino a su lugar. La mochila que tenia consigo, se la quedo, el resto fue enviado a la otra zona del avión. Se sentó, y decidió pasar el rato viendo el como se distribuían el resto de pasajeros.

Sin nada mas que hacer solamente miro por la ventana para observar así el aeropuerto, sintió el pasar del tiempo, pero no le daba importancia. Su mirar se encontraba en el vacío, siendo solo sacado de ese estado por el hecho de que un padre y un niño fueron los que se sentaron a su lado. Siendo que él chico Pines estaba del lado de la venta, el niño a su izquierda y el padre del mismo a la izquierda de este. Quedando así junto al pasillo. Paras así, al ver el pasillo, se percato del hecho que casi estaba lleno el avión. Y que este estaba emitiendo ya la señal para que los pasajeros se abrocharan los cinturones de seguridad. Entre procedimientos rutinarios y el largo tiempo de despeje, Dipper no pudo hacer nada mas que ver si tenia algo interesante en su mochila. Mas exactamente, en la caja. Abriéndola para así poder ver con mas detenimiento su contenido.

Fotografías era lo que mas contenía, pocos eran los objetos grandes siendo así estos; la maquina del tiempo que les robo a el Escuadrón Ejecutivo de Prevención de Anomalías Temporales, la cual se la había quedado cuando Mabel y él se habían decidido a vencer a Blendin en el Globnar para darle el deseo libre de paradojas temporales a Soos por ser su cumpleaños. La vio detenidamente, inspeccionando si esta se encontraba en buenas condiciones. Y siendo ese el caso, procedió a devolverla a la caja.

Otro pequeño objeto era el pequeño cristal que con la luz y dependiendo de la cara por donde pasara, podía agrandar o encoger las cosas. Usualmente ese pequeño y raro objeto siempre iba pegado a su lámpara roja por medio de una pequeña cuerda. Pero con el paso del tiempo se vio en la necesidad de quitarlo puesto que puede causar estragos si alguien agarra sus cosas sin permiso.

Pasando así al siguiente objeto raro que consiguió en el pueblo. El cual se encontraba contenido en un cilindro de vidrio con tapas hechas a base de tecnología alíen. Evitando que este objeto se moviera y se encontrara suspendido en medio de su contenedor. Según su tío Ford, ese objeto estaba prohibido en 9000 dimensiones. Siendo así un peligro potencial. Pero siempre lo podía usar como arma de doble filo en casos extremos. El dado de caras infinitas antes estaba en una caja de plástico barata, pero después de que cierto incidente entre los pares de gemelos sucediera por pelear el espacio de la sala, se decidió contener el dado en ese frasco. Siendo que la única ocasión cuando se le ocurrió sacarlo de el; lo perdió. Por un leve periodo de tiempo, y quien lo encontró fue su amiga Wendy, ya que esta lo vio preocupado buscando por todos lados, apiadándose así de el y ayudándolo a buscar. "Esa fue la primera vez que entro en el cuarto, ahora que lo pienso." Se dijo así mismo mientras veía aquel dado ilegal. Pensó por un momento en los acontecimientos sucedidos esa tarde, y después procedió a devolver aquel curioso objeto a su caja.

Pasando la mano entre las cosas golpeo con el dorso de la misma algo áspero, lo tomo con cuidado. Un billete de 5 dólares doblado, y entre el doblés del mismo, una fotografía. Una de el cuando tenia 12 años y una rubia de su edad, ambos, tomados de la mano bailando algo lento en medio de la zona de baile de la que era la antigua mansión de la chica. Y con dicha rubia recargando su cabeza ligeramente en el pecho de él.

-Je, como olvidar esto…- Susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el mismo se escuchara, observo la foto de forma detenida. Él sabia bien que había acontecido en esa fiesta después de que el fantasma se retirara.  
Volteo por un momento por la ventana. Ya llevaban tiempo en el aire, apenas había iniciado el viaje, y de esa forma se dispuso a recordar uno de los momentos mas agradables y de paz que tuvo.

 _ **FlashBack:**_

Dipper había dejado atrás al viejo McGucket, había decidido que esa noche se divertiría un poco, ya que era un fiesta, tenia que hacerlo. Se termino de aflojar la corbata de moño y la sostuvo con la mano derecha. Volteo a ver el lugar, la mitad de los presentes vestían de gala y la otra mitad, seguían con sus ropas de vida diaria. Lo pensó por un momento, "¿Verse informal? ¿O formal?" pensamiento que no logro conjeturar dado que una escena le llamo la atención.

Veía a lo lejos como Pacifica era llamada por sus padres a una zona donde nadie los podía ver.- Oh no.- Se lamento a la par que caminaba rápida y sigilosamente hacia la familia; mientras metía la corbata en el bolsillo de su pantalón, quedándose oculto entre las sobras, queriendo intervenir cuando fuera necesario. Escuchando así, la conversación que tuvo lugar en ese oscuro pasillo.

-¡Pacifica Elise Northwest! ¡Nos desobedeciste jovencita!- Gritaba su padre con enojo y decepción.

- _¿Su segundo nombre es Elise?_ \- Se pregunto incrédulo el muchacho mientras se mantenía oculto.

-Estoy muy decepcionada. ¿Como pudiste dejar entrar a toda esa… Esa… "Gente"?- Su madre sonaba mas decepcionada y triste que otra cosa.

-Solo así se rompería la maldición y la mansión no se vería reducida a cenizas.- Se defendía la chica, contestando con un ligero toque de enojo.

-Si, bueno, dime como sacamos ahora a esa gente de nuestra casa… Vamos, quiero oír tu plan maestro hija. Ya que antes pudiste tomar una decisión sin consultarnos.- Su padre estaba alzando aun mas la voz, el enojo se palpaba en el ambiente. El joven chico no quiso dejar a su suerte a la rubia, y tragando su miedo, intervino.

-No tiene por que hacerlo Northwest.- Hizo acto de presencia mientras salía de entre las sombras.

-Tu otra vez, ¿No te basto ya todo lo que hiciste?- Se poso frente al chico mientras se inclinaba hacia al frente mostrando su ceño fruncido.

-No, jamás me cansare de salvar gente.- Enojo, era lo único que sentía.- Piénselo al menos un poco Northwest, saca a la gente y ellos los desprecian. Déjelos quedarse, manipule los medios un poco y muestre una imagen de hombre caritativo y humilde.- Maquina un plan para así salvar a la familia. Pero mas que a la familia misma, a la chica. Y mientras se paseaba alrededor del hombre con una sonrisa torcida, continuo.- Digo, esta familia ya es envidiada por muchos, y temida por varios mas, pero… ¿Por que no hacer que también les quieran? De esa manera se evita de problemas tanto con los de alta clase y se evita la humillación frente a todo el mundo.- Finalizo mientras se ponía del lado derecho de Pacifica, mirando de frente a los padres de esta y la misma, mirando con asombro a aquel chico.  
Él hombre lo pensó un poco, se mostraba indeciso, quizá lo que decía el muchacho tenia algo de verdad, pero siempre le enseñaron a no fiarse de nadie.

-¿Como se que no me mientes?- Cuestiono desconfiado del muchacho.

-Por favor, se que su familia es un fraude, ¿En serio desconfía de mi?, ¿Eh? ¿Señor descendiente de paleador de estiércol?- Arqueaba una ceja, mientras le daba al hombre un motivo verdadero de porque fiarse de su palabra. No había hecho publico el hecho de que su familia era un fraude, podía quizás manejar un poco la prensa.

-Bien, tu no dirás nada.- Señalo al chico.- La gente se queda y se retiran todos al concluir la fiesta. Y les decimos a todos que todo fue un plan para hacerles notar lo grande y caritativa que es la familia Northwest. Ya que después de una extensa platica entre padres e hija, decidimos cambiar la tradición y compartir la fiesta con los pueblerinos.- Hizo una pausa, tramando algo para si mismo.- Y para eso, llamamos al chico resuelve misterios numero uno del pueblo, por que apareció recientemente en el periódico local, haciendo notar su capacidad de hacer lo imposible.- Finalizo lo ultimo para sorpresa del joven, el cual mostro una expresión de confusión por dichas palabras. Y Preston, al notarlo, se le acerco.- De esa forma no podrás decir nada a nadie, tanto tu como nosotros estaremos dentro de la mentira, de esa forma será mas creíble. Y no podrás echarte atrás.- Amenazo, poniendo en la apuesta la credibilidad del muchacho con la gente de Gravity Falls.

-Hecho.- Con una mirada seria miraba al padre de familia.

-Bien, en ese caso, ahora que todo esta cerrado. Sera mejor que volvamos a la fiesta para que nadie sospeche nada.- Dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a su esposa y se retiraban, dejando solos a los chicos.

-¿Crees que te castiguen?- Cuestiono mirando a la rubia con preocupación.

-Posiblemente… Pero todo depende de si tu plan sale bien.- Comento mientras le sonreía con ligera tristeza.- Perdón por hacer que te metieras en las mentiras que tanto odias.- Bajo la cabeza al decir eso.

-Hey, tranquila. ¿Si? Lo del origen de tu familia solo te lo decía para molestar, entiendo bien que se tenga que ocultar eso.- Trato de animar a la chica dándole una sonrisa, esta, respondió al instante de igual manera.

-A todo esto, ¿Que hacías oculto?- Intrigada por el paradero del chico antes de que interviniera para defenderla, miro al muchacho algo divertida.

-A-Ah… Yo… Te estaba buscando… ¡Si! Te buscaba.- Quiso ocultar la preocupación que le genero el hecho de que ella y su familia se fueran a un lugar retirado para reprimirla por sus actos.

-¿Me buscabas? ¿Para que?- La joven se mostraba confusa por ese hecho, no esperaba que él le buscara para algo.

-Y-Yo… Este…- El nerviosismo se empezó a hacer presente en el chico, haciendo que metiera sus sudadas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Donde sintió una pieza de tela, sacándola al instante para verla. La corbata de moño yacía en su mano. Y la idea le llego de forma espontanea.- Ya sabes como me peleo con esta cosa…- Dijo sonriente a la par que extendía la mano con la corbata. La chica solo se limito a cubrir con su mano una pequeña risa que le provoco el comentario del joven Pines. Se acerco al chico y tomó con dos de sus dedos la cinta de seda negra que el joven le extendía. Paso un instante en que no hizo nada y sin mas, paso las manos por el cuello del muchacho mientras su mirada se mantenía en el trabajo que estaba realizando, notando al instante el aroma del muchacho mientras anudaba el moño.

-Bien, ya esta.- Finalizando con el anudado le mostro una sonrisa amplia al chico, el cual no dudo en devolvérsela.- Sera mejor que regresemos a la fiesta. ¿No?- Se incomodo levemente por el momento mientras veía una pareja pasar detrás del chico, pareja que se adentro en el armario mientras se decían palabras melosas.

-Je, si… Se preguntaran por nosotros.- Dijo el muchacho mientras emprendía el camino hacia la zona de la fiesta. Y junto a el, la joven Northwest.

Paso un rato de tiempo el que les tomo regresar a la zona de la fiesta y al llegar, voltearon a todos lados viendo de esa forma el lugar lleno con diversos tipos de gente, pero todas, conviviendo armónicamente sin ningún prejuicio. La vista del chico se enfoco después en como Grenda estaba platicando de forma amena con un sujeto raro con saco rojo. Candy y Mabel reían detrás de ella mientras se susurraban cosas, y decidiendo que hacer en ese momento, volteo a ver a la chica a su lado. De igual forma miraba sorprendida a sus alrededores, observando así lo bien que lo pasaban el resto de los invitados.

-¡Hey Dipper!- Se hizo presente la pelirroja que tanto conocía, llegando por uno de los flancos del joven, logrando así que este se sorprendiera por su presencia.

-Oh, hola Wendy. Viniste…- No sabia como empezar la platica con la chica Corduroy.

-Sip, mi padre me llamo por teléfono. Y traje a mis hermanos.- Señalo a los jóvenes que se encontraban cerca de su padre alabando el como levantaba un oso disecado con una sola mano.- Y por lo que veo… Llegaste desde hace rato, ¿No?- Arqueaba la ceja divertida mientras veía al muchacho con el traje puesto.

-Jejeje… Si… Me invito El- No quiso terminar la frase, pero estaba a mitad de su acción, señalando con la mano a su compañera en lo que fue la aventura de esa noche. Actuó de forma rápida, y con un pensamiento fugaz, continuo.- El-El padre de Pacifica, jejeje… Quería que ayudara a que se invitara a la gente del pueblo a esta fiesta.- Logro zafarse con éxito de su metida de pata.

-Oh, ¿Así que eres responsable de esto chico?- Asombrada, Wendy despeino ligeramente el pelo del joven.

-Bueno, yo no. De hecho fue idea de Paz.- Dijo mientras le miraba con complicidad, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.- Ella abrió las puertas de la mansión al pueblo.

-Oh vaya, increíble chica.- El asombro de la joven de pecas se hizo mas notable al ver a la que creía era la mas creída de la ciudad. Cambiando así su visión de la chica.

-Je… Si… Cof* Este, Dipper, voy con Mabel, necesito hablar de algo con ella…- Informo de su retirada mientras se despedía con la mano de sus acompañantes.

-Vaya, jamás pensé que te pudieras llevar bien con la menor de los Northwest. Y pensé que Mabel era la que se hacia amigos de todos.- Comento cuando vio que la chica ya había llegado con la gemela del muchacho.

-Si, muchas cosas pasaron esta noche.- Informo mientras seguía la mirada de la pelirroja, viendo así como Mabel y Pacifica se daban un abrazo.- _Que bien que se lleven bien_.- Pensó para si mismo y después de observar tal escena volvió la mirada a su amiga del gorro de lana.- ¿Y quien mas vino a la fiesta?- Quiso indagar mas sobre los presentes.

-Oh, bueno, vinieron todos los del pueblo, creo. Digo, no veo a Stan por ningún lado…- Comento poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos provocando sombra.

-Cierto, no eh visto a Stan el día de hoy…- Curioso por el paradero de su familiar, volteo a todos lados, pero al no encontrarlo, decidió dejar de buscar.- Oh bueno, ah de estar haciendo algo en la cabaña.- Finalizo de forma desinteresada.

-Je, quizás… En fin, ¿Vamos con el resto de los chicos?- Pregunto señalando con el pulgar hacia su retaguardia, indicando que estos se habían quedado atrás.  
Dipper por un momento estuvo apunto de decir estridentemente que si, pero algo le detuvo. Volteo a ver a su hermana y las demás chicas. Viendo así que platicaban de forma amena. Y pensando algo para sus adentros, decidió actuar rápido.

-Je, ahorita los alcanzo, debo de platicar algo con Mabel.- Contesto señalando al grupo de chicas.

-Esta bien, no tardes dud.- Finalizo con su notoria actitud. Y caminando lento, ella regreso con el grupo de jóvenes muchachos.  
Por su parte, Dipper se encamino al grupo de chicas. Se preguntaba de que estarían hablando, pero no le daba demasiado interés a no saber de eso. Solamente se encontraba caminando de forma tranquila hacia el grupo de chicas.  
Y cuando estuvo por fin cerca, estas le recibieron con animo.

-¡Dipper! ¡Adivina! ¡Pacifica es ahora parte del grupo Mabel!- Se notaba animada, y a la par que decía eso, alzaba los brazos de manera entusiasta.

-Mabs, solo dije que ya no quería mas rencores, y que quería ser tu amiga.- Dijo apenada mientras desviaba la mirada al suelo.

- _Así que de eso hablaban_.- Se contesto el chico en su mente.- Jeje… Bueno, me parece bien que ya todos estemos bien.- Contesto mientras le sonreía de forma sincera a la joven rubia y esta, al notarlo, le regreso la sonrisa.  
Y de forma espontanea, y sin previo aviso, en la fiesta se empezó a entonar una canción de vals. Al oírla, Mabel se giro a sus amigas, y las reunió en un grupo. Pero al ver que la chica Northwest no se había incluido en el grupo, la tomo del brazo y jalo para poder confabular en secreto algo imperceptible a los oídos del joven Pines. Él cual, las miro confundido.

-¿Listas chicas? ¡Vamos!- Grito la gemela del mismo mientras hacia un acto de correr a cualquier dirección, y compartiendo la misma acción, Candy y Grenda emprendieron camino a distintos destinos, quedándose solos la rubia y el castaño.

-¿Y ahora que les pico?- Confuso, el muchacho se limito a acercarse para pregúntale a la joven.

-Ah… Mabel quiere que todas consigamos a alguien para bailar.- La chica parecía mas que nada divertida, el chico misterio no sabia el porque, pero al verla ahí de pie no pudo evitar preguntar lo obvio.

-Y… ¿Tu no planeas bailar?- Nervioso, no sabia por que había hecho esa pregunta.

-No creo, ninguno de los chicos presentes me llaman la atención… Aunque, existen excepciones.- Decía mientras miraba de reojo al muchacho Pines, cosa que este noto y al devolverle la mirada a la muchacha, esta sintió como sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo por el rubor. Y el chico, incomodo y avergonzado por la situación decidió mandarlo todo al demonio y empezar a juntar valor.

-E-Este… Pacifica…-Con solo mencionar su nombre llamo la atención de la joven. Y extendiendo su mano, finalizo.- ¿T-Te gustaría bailar?

Incrédula, la muchacha miro confundida la mano del joven, hasta que capto abruptamente la petición del chico Pines. Y con vergüenza de lo que le pedía dudaba un poco mientras alzaba la mano y tomaba así la del chico para después mirarle con dulzura.

-¿Sabes bailar?- Él muchacho se perdió por un momento en sus ojos azules, pero logro captar la pregunta de la chica antes de que esta notara que se distrajo.

-Claro, un poco… Practico cuando nadie me ve…- Contestaba sonrojado.

-E-En ese caso… Guías t-tu.- Fue lo único que le fue posible articular mientras se ponía en camino a la pisa de baile sin soltar la mano de su compañero. Miraba atenta al suelo, ocultando con su fleco sus ojos. Y al llegar al medio de todos, se puso en postura para empezar con la danza. Él muchacho puso su mano izquierda en la cintura de la chica, y esta a su vez, puso su mano libre en el hombro del chico. Se quedaron quietos un instante en lo que tardaba cambiar de compas la canción. Y cuando eso sucedió, el baile de los chicos dio inicio.

Pacifica se encontraba mirando a los ojos del chico, siendo que este hacia lo mismo con ella, el baile se realizo de buena manera, ninguno cometía errores. Y eso era por que ambos se encontraba concentrado en la mirada, y a la vez, en los movimientos de su pareja. No tenían razón para equivocarse siendo que se mantenían con la mirada fija.

-Bailas demasiado bien… ¿Cuanto tiempo has practicado en secreto?- Cuestiono la chica divertida por su propia ocurrencia.

-El mismo que me la paso cantando en el baño.- Contesto la burla de la chica con algo de humor a pesar de que se tratara de un tema vergonzoso.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que cantas?- Curiosa por lo que acababa de confesarle, intento hacer que hablara mas.

-Hum. Pues canto cualquier canción Pop que suene en la radio. Aunque también puedo cantar algo de Baba.- Finalizo queriendo sonar divertido.

-¿Baba? ¿En serio?- Arqueaba la ceja a la par que le miraba con intriga.

-Jajaja… En serio.- Reía el chico, no podía creer que le estuviera contando eso a ella. Pero por alguna razón, simplemente lo dejo ser.

-Jeje… ¿Y por que me cuentas eso? ¿Pensé que eras el tipo de chico que quiere hacerse el interesante e inteligente?- Por la actitud el muchacho, no se le ocurrió que mas preguntar.

-No me preguntes eso Elise, ni yo mismo lo se… Jejeje…- Se rio, y en cuanto termino la frase, sintió como la chica se tensaba ligeramente. Y a sabiendas de por que, decidió volver a hablar.- No se por que te pones así, Elise es un lindo nombre.- La chica miro intensamente al muchacho.

-Es que… Casi nadie me llama por mi segundo nombre… Eso es todo.- La joven Northwest sonaba apenada. Por alguna razón, aquel nombre no era común que alguien lo usara además de cuando sus padres se enojaban.- Por cierto… ¿Como sabes mi segundo nombre?- Confundida por ese hecho, cuestiono al joven el conocimiento de ese dato.

-Escuche a tu padre decirte así cuando te estaba regañando.- Contesto con simpleza mientras mantenía la mirada y sonrisa. Pacifica solamente se le quedo viendo sin nada mas en que pensar, ya que su mirada se encontraba perdida en aquellos ojos grises. Y después de un rato solamente se limito a cerrar los ojos y recargarse ligeramente en el pecho de su compañero, sintiendo así su ritmo cardiaco, uno demasiado acelerado.

-Solo… No me digas así frente a nadie… ¿Si?- Pregunto sin separarse del chico. Y este, al ver que sonreía felizmente, decidió contestar con una pregunta.

-¿Solo cuando nadie mas este oyendo?- Fue lo único que logro preguntarle a la chica, y esta, sin cambiar su posición, asentía con la cabeza. Continuaron bailando un rato mas, y en ese lapso de tiempo el chico se enteraría después de que su hermana, acompañada de sus amigas y el grupo de Wendy, se encontraban a una distancia considerable mientras la misma castaña les tomaba fotos a la pareja mientras hacían chistes repentinos del joven Pines.  
Pero eso a el no le importaba, había ganado esa noche a alguien que el mismo consideraba especial. Y aunque no se llevara tan bien con su hermana, sabia que serian amigas tarde o temprano.

 _ **Fin del FlashBack:**_

Dipper llevaba demasiado tiempo recordando el pasado, y no era para menos, el vuelo duraría once horas, y no tenia nada mas que hacer. Podría intentar dormir, pero ni siquiera tenia sueño en la noche. Fue tanto así, que se despertó 4 horas antes de que su alarma sonara. Y el no hizo nada para conciliar nuevamente el sueño. Solamente se quedo recostado en la cama viendo el techo del cuarto.

Y decidiendo que seria lo mismo para el caso del avión. Decidió simplemente guardar la caja de cartón de vuelta a la mochila. Abrió lentamente su mochila e introdujo con cuidado la caja, rozando así con la mano, su cuaderno. Pensó un poco las cosas, y recordó algo importante.  
Saco el cuaderno y lo abrió por la mitad, arranco con cuidado un trozo de papel del mismo y con la misma pluma con la que le escribió su e-mail a la chica de tiempo atrás, apunto un recordatorio. Lo observo detenidamente.

"Recordatorio: Decirle al tío Ford de la equivocación en su diario numero 3"

Era lo único que se encontraba escrito en ese trozo de papel; mas pequeño que la pantalla de su celular. Y en un acto automático. Tomo el diario de su sudadera lo abrió en una pagina especifica, y en el introdujo aquel recordatorio tan extravagante.

-A ver si con esto no se me olvida.- Susurro en un tono de voz imperceptible. Cerro su diario y lo vio melancólicamente, había pasado no mucho tiempo desde que se dispuso a hacer sus propios diarios y ya estaba por comenzar el quinto de estos.- Tuve demasiada ayuda… Aun si no fui tu aprendiz oficialmente… Se que sigo tu ejemplo. Mas no tus pasos.- Pensó para sus adentros. Y poso su mirada en la ventana viendo el cielo… Dejándose llevar con sus pensamientos. Tratando de distraerse con cualquier cosa. Para que el rato pasara mas ameno.

 _ **Eran las 09:15 de la mañana en Gravity Falls.**_

Mabel se despertaba de manera lenta, quedándose un momento mirando el techo de manera fija. Y recordando de repente lo que tenia que hacer ese día, se incorporo en su cama. Se estiro a la par que soltaba un bostezo largo y procedió a ponerse de pie. Quizá en las vacaciones tenia todo el derecho de levantarse tarde, pero ese día debía de hacer muchas cosas antes de las doce de la tarde.

Se vistió con una falda morada, unas medias negras y zapatillas del mismo color. Una blusa blanca y encima de ella un suéter azul claro con una rosa roja bordeada a la altura del pecho. Volteo a ver su cama y a un lado de su almohada, a la cual le cambio la funda después de que Candy le escupiera, se encontraba su celular. Lo tomo y se lo guardo en un bolsillo del suéter, estaba por retirarse del cuarto cuando una sensación de angustia le invadió. Sentía que algo le faltaba, y por aquella sensación volteo rápidamente para ver sus cosas. Aun no desempacaba, así que podía pasar las maletas de manera rápidamente a la mansión, su cama, no importaba que no estuviera tendida en ese momento. El palo de golf lo limpio antes de irse a dormir. Y encima del mueble aun lado de su cama no había nada, nada excepto su garfio volador. Lo miro por un momento, se cuestionaba el si era sensato que lo llevara consigo ya que le incomodaba mucho usarlo ahora que sus faldas eran mas ligeras. Pero en un acto de negación a si misma decidió correr hacia el objeto y guardarlo dentro de su suéter.

Bajo corriendo hacia el comedor donde estaban Soos, Melody y Abuelita, sus tios no se encontraban en el lugar, y mirando a sus alrededores, no pudo evitar preguntarles lo obvio.

-Buenos días. ¿Dónde están tío Ford y tío Stan?- Sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, hizo la pregunta.

-Buenos días Mabel. Dijeron que volverían en una hora. Que por lo mientras desayunaras algo y que recogieras la habitación del ático.- Contesto Melody mientras veía a la castaña.

-Oh, ya veo… ¿a dónde fueron?- Pregunto en voz alta mientras se sentaba en la mesa para desayunar.

-Fueron a ver la mansión. A eso, y a que el señor Stanford pasara a recoger un envió.- Contesto esta vez Soos, que había terminado ya con su desayuno.

-Hum. Ya veo… Bueno, en ese caso creo que me daré prisa.- Finalizo mientras empezaba a degustar un tazón de cereal.

Paso el rato y la chica Pines termino su desayuno, ayudo a lavar los trastes que se ensuciaron y se encamino al ático. Tenia sus maletas listas para llevarlas a la mansión. Pero aun debía de recoger el cuarto y acomodar la cama, pasando así el rato de una forma ocupada. No tardo demasiado, puesto que solo había estado en el cuarto dos noches, y parándose en la puerta, sintió por un momento que volvía a ser la chica de 13 años recién cumplidos que se encontraba despidiéndose de todos manteniendo a su gemelo a un lado suyo. Esa sensación de nostalgia le invadió por un momento, pero decidió dejarla a un lado puesto que escucho un auto estacionándose afuera de la cabaña. Se asomo por la ventana y observo a sus dos tíos haciéndole señas de que bajara con sus cosas. Y a tal acto, en respuesta bajo de manera muy difícil con sus cosas encima. Se encamino al auto y les hablo a sus familiares.

-Buenos días tío Stan. Buenos días tío Ford.- Animada, la chica solo pudo decir eso mientras hacia el esfuerzo de cargar sus cosas.

-Buenos días Mabel.- Respondió el mayor.

-Buenos días Calabaza.- El menor le siguió.

-¿Ya esta lista la mansión?- Pregunto a la par que ponía sus cosas en el maletero.

-Si. Ya esta, y de hecho, me llegaron unas maletas a mi nombre… Con una carta.- Informo el seis dedos mientras sacaba una carta que tenia escrito encima del sobre "Tío Ford". Y mientras veía a la chica con una sonrisa esta capto a que se refería.

-Bien, creo que es hora de irnos.- Decía el antiguo señor misterio.

-Esta bien, solo deja les digo a Soos y a Melody.- Contesto la castaña mientras corría rápidamente a la entrada de la cabaña.  
Y entrando con efusividad vio a la pareja tomados de la mano mientras compartían un beso demasiado apasionado, y la chica Pines, al no saber si era prudente interrumpir ese acto, volteo a todos lados con incomodidad, viendo a su izquierda a Abuelita tomando un sorbo de café mientras veía a la pareja. La castaña arqueo la ceja por eso, pero se limito a hacer señas con la mano informando que se retiraban ya. Y la anciana asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Haciendo con eso, que la castaña saliera de la cabaña sin hacer ruido.

Llegando al auto, noto que sus tíos ya estaban dentro de el, y con una sonrisa, se adentro también ella. Pasaron los minutos, primero se adentraron en el pueblo pasando por el centro del mismo, y después de un rato, tomaron una desviación. Llegando así a la mansión McGucket-Pines para que, después de pasar las puertas principales, estacionarse en la entrada. La chica bajo del auto maravillada, no se cansaba nunca de ver de cerca el lugar, y mientras cargaba sus cosas se adentro al lugar que seria su hogar durante las vacaciones. Siendo el primero al que se encontró el viejo McGucket, al verle, se acerco a el y le saludo.

-Hola viejo McGucket.- Sonriente, no pudo evitar decirle como en la antigüedad.

-Hola joven Mabel.- El anciano saludo cordialmente, vestía con un traje café oscuro, camisa blanca, corbata roja y zapatos color café. La barba se la había dejado, usando solo una argolla de metal para atraparla a mitad del pecho. Ya no usaba sombrero, por lo que dejaba al aire libre su calvicie.- Por lo que hace poco vi, al parecer acerté en cuanto a mi especulación de hace un año. ¿No?- Sonaba divertido, le hacia gracia el que se cumpliera lo que había dicho hace tiempo.

-Si, Dipper llegara en una semana.- Contesto la chica con singular alegría.- A todo esto, ¿Donde dejaron las maletas del nerd?- Pregunto a la par que volteaba la mirada al mayor de sus tíos.

-Se las di a Philip.- Contesto el mismo, mientras volteaba la mirada a una de las puertas, de donde salió un mayordomo algo mayor de edad.

-¿Me llamaban señores?- Pregunto el mayordomo con seriedad y elegancia.

-Ah, si Philip, enséñale a Mabel el cuarto donde dejamos las cosas de Dipper.- Pidió de forma amable el seis dedos mientras le sonreía.

-A la orden amo Pines. Señorita Mabel, por aquí.- Indico el anciano mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras, no sin antes tomar dos de las maletas de ella. La chica sonrió y le siguió de forma automática. Llegando así al segundo piso, donde doblaron a la izquierda. Ya en el pasillo el señor abrió la segunda puerta de la izquierda y mostro un cuarto amplio. El mismo que la chica tuvo el año pasado.- Su cuarto señorita. Me tome la libertad de poner las cosas del amo Dipper en el cuarto que se encuentra frente al suyo.- Informo el señor mientras con la mano indicaba la puerta que se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo.

-Jeje… Que bien. Gracias Phil.- Agradeciendo al mayordomo procedió a tomar el resto de sus maletas y cerrar la puerta para poder desempacar sin distracciones. Tenia demasiadas cosas en su equipaje así que le llevaría un poco de tiempo. Pero no le importo en lo mas mínimo, solamente se encamino al una puerta de cristal y salió al balcón. Viendo desde la cima de la colina todo el pueblo de Gravity Falls. Sintiendo que ese seria un gran día, regreso al interior del cuarto para poder continuar con sus deberes.

Paso el rato, había terminado de desempacar. Exhausta, la joven Pines se recostó en su cama. Pensando en que mas debía de hacer ese día, y llegando a la conclusión de que solo faltaba ir con Ford y Wendy al bunker, se puso nuevamente de pie. Vio su nuevo cuarto y se sintió extrañamente tranquila, camino de forma tranquila hasta la puerta, al salir solo pudo ver el cuarto que seria de su hermano y como si de una necesidad se tratase. Abrió la puerta del mismo, observando que era casi idéntico al de ella. Y que incluso contaba también con un escritorio; sobre del cual colgaba un cuadro de un barco, el mismo que el siempre se quedaba mirando cuando tenia algo en mente, continuo con el recorrido del lugar con la mirada observando así una puerta que conducía al que creía que era su baño.

Vio las maletas del chico a un lado de su cama, y con solo ver eso, sintió como si le devolvieran una felicidad que no había tenido en mucho tiempo. Estaba por salir, pero algo le llamo la atención de ese cuarto. El balcón del chico miraba hacia el patio trasero de la mansión y el bosque al final de este, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que el barandal de madera se le veían modificaciones notorias, logrando que este tuviera una ligera extensión de suelo de donde salía un matorral de rosas rojas, envolviendo con sus tallos el barandal, dándole un toque que contrastaba perfectamente con la vista. La chica se quedo maravillada mientras veía aquel lugar. Y se pregunto si siempre había sido así el lugar. Salió finalmente del cuarto y bajo de manera rápida las escaleras, encontrándose así con una que otra sirvienta; notando que el señor había contratado mas personal, quizá para mantener limpio el lugar. Continuo con su carrera hasta la que seria la sala de la mansión. Donde se encontraban los mayores platicando y el cerdo de la chica acostado en la alfombra. La joven entro como si nada al cuarto, mirando a los presentes.

-¿Por qué el cuarto de Dipper es mas bonito que el mío?- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar. Y ante la mirada incauta de los mayores, solo decidió darle contexto a la pregunta.- El balcón de Dipper cuenta con un matorral hermoso de rosas rojas.- Finalizo la chica mientras se sentaba a un lado de su cerdo.

-Ah, así estaba cuando llegue.- Contesto el viejo McGucket.- Y de hecho no eh modificado en nada la mansión desde que la compre, salvo claro, el sótano que modifique como laboratorio.- Comento.

-En ese caso de haberlo sabido hubiera pedido ese cuarto… Donde que ya desempaque.- Se quejo mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas al suelo.

-Bueno, no hay tiempo para lamentaciones. Ya son las 11 de la mañana, debemos de encaminarnos al bunker. ¿Wendy sabe donde queda, no?- Indagaba el mayor de los Pines mientras se ponía de pie.- ¿Vienes Stan?- Le pregunto a su hermano.

-No, no quiero tener nada que ver con tus cosas nerds. Es mas, no se por que Mabel y Wendy quieren.- Comento mientras miraba curioso a su sobrina.

-Es por algo en especial, de hecho lo vera el tío Ford cuando entremos.- Contesto mientras acariciaba a Waddles y se incorporaba.

-Hum… Admito que eso si me causa intriga, pero de igual forma no gracias. Estoy bien aquí. Es mas, toma.- Le dijo mientras le lanzaba las llaves del coche.- Somos ricos seis dedos, recuérdame, ¿Por que no te has comprado un auto?- Cuestiono mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-La verdad, ni yo mismo lo se. Supongo que no me hara mal comprar uno. Pero siendo ese el caso, ¿Por qué no has cambiado tu auto Stanley?- Tratando de evitar el tema sobre del porque no podía recordar algo tan simple, quiso poner la atención sobre de su hermano.

-Por que soy sentimental y me gusta mi auto. Además es un clásico. Eso, y lo mande a reparar por completo, así que ya no tiene fallas.- Argumento el anciano mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreirá victorioso.

-Bien…- Fastidiado, el mayor decidió que era mejor acabar con el tema de una vez por todas.- En ese caso, es hora de irnos Mabel.- Le indico a su sobrina, la cual ya estaba de pie a su lado y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Pasaron los minutos, aparcaron el coche a un lado del camino que pasaba por el bosque y sin contratiempos llegaron caminando hasta aquel árbol de metal con el pequeño compartimiento secreto. Se quedaron en silencio esperando por la llegada de la joven Corduroy, pero al poco rato no sabían que mas hacer, siendo Ford el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿Qué paso el día que bajaron aquí?- Pregunto el mayor mientras miraba a la castaña.

-¿Dipper no te lo conto? Creí que se contaban todo…- Curiosa por ello, pensó en que quizá el chico había omitido ciertas cosas de esa aventura dada la sobrecarga de emociones que tuvo esa tarde.

-Me conto de forma muy resumida lo que paso.- Contesto con simpleza mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Hum… Bueno, es que ese día pasaron muchas cosas.- Contesto tratando de que la angustia no se hiciera presente en ella.

-¿Cómo que?- El mayor se notaba cada vez mas curioso.

-¡Ya llegue!- Hacia acto de presencia la pelirroja que esperaban. Esta se encontraba jadeando a la par que se quitaba el sudor de la frente.

-¡Hola Wendy! ¿Lista?- La chica Pines intentaba mantener el animo para que su curiosidad no se hiciera presente.

-Hola chica. Y si, siempre estoy lista. Hola señor Ford.- Alegre, la joven saludo al mayor.

-Hola. Bueno, estamos todos, así que es hora de empezar.- Informo mientras se volteaba al árbol y poniendo el brazo derecho como si quisiera ver la hora, apretó un botón del dispositivo en su muñeca. El árbol realizo la misma acción de cuando Wendy golpeo tiempo atrás la rama que accionaba el mecanismo interno.  
Bajaron lentamente hasta llegar a la parte de las reservas de comida, y antes de pasar por el ducto, el mayor se volteo.

-Una pregunta a todo esto… ¿Alguien sabe quien se robo mi letrero de "Refugio de precipitación"? Se bien que puse uno por aquí…- Se cuestionaba el hombre mientras veía a la pared donde juraba que había colocado un letrero de ese tipo. Pero ante tal pregunta, las chicas solo se miraron entre ellas sin expresión alguna y después voltearon a ver al mayor.

-No.- Contestaron al unísono mientras caminaban hacia el frente. Ford, al no percatarse de la acción de las chicas, decidió ignorar la ausencia de su letrero y seguir con el camino. Llegando así a la habitación vacía, cuyo único llamativo eran los múltiples símbolos en las paredes, el suelo y el techo.

-Con cuidado, primero ustedes.- Dijo Ford mientras les indicaba que avanzaran sin pisar la placa en el centro del cuarto. Pasando así de mejor manera a como habían hecho hace ya tres años. Adentrándose en el laboratorio principal, Ford entro después de ellas. Pasando así hacia las maquinas del lado izquierdo del cuarto. Acciono interruptores y empezó con procedimientos rutinarios.- Esperen solo un momento ¿Si? Tengo que calibrar el equipo.- Decía sin dejar de mirar las maquinas. Haciendo que las chicas se sintieran ansiosas por entrar, pero de igual forma, con un ligero toque de temor. No sabían el porque, pero esa sensación les invadía poco a poco.

Mabel solamente se mordía el labio inferior queriendo juntar valor, las palabras de ese monstruo resonaban aun en su mente, era imposible que no se sintiera con temor; puesto que ella recordara, jamás vio a su hermano hacer la misma pose que la criatura. Por su parte, Wendy quería comprobar si solo eran alucinaciones suyas el que se sintiera tan confundida; por mas que tratara de concentrarse en aquella bestia, solo podía recordar en como el chico Pines estaba arrodillado frente a su clon, llorando por no haberse confesado antes. El rubor en la joven de pecas se hizo presente.

-¿Por que me siento así? era un niño, yo tenia solo 15 años, era imposible que los dos pudiéramos darnos una oportunidad. Además, después de eso acordamos ser solo amigos, y con el tiempo hemos sido casi hermanos.- Se decía mentalmente la chica mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara, acción que llamo la atención de la castaña. Pero antes de que esta pudiera preguntar algo, Ford hablo.

-Muy bien, todo listo. Entremos.- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la zona de las capsulas.

-Espera tío Ford, hay algo que tienes que saber antes de entrar.- Seria, la chica castaña detuvo a su familiar de entrar. Respiro hondo y sin mas, lo soltó.- Es sobre lo que paso aquí cuando encerramos al Cambiaformas en la capsula. Él, le dijo algo a Dipper.- Había juntado todo el valor que pudo, y sin mas, estaba dispuesta a contarle todo de lo sucedido hace ya mucho tiempo atrás. Claro que, omitiendo la razón por la que encerró al chico en lo que creía que era un simple armario.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la entrada del aeropuerto de Medford**_

Dipper se estiraba por sexta vez mientras respiraba profundo el aire fresco. A un lado de el, en el suelo, se encontraban su maleta y estuche, la mochila aun la tenia puesta. Y en su mano se encontraba su celular. Miro a su alrededor, y se sentía demasiado tranquilo. Claro, hasta que un escalofrió se hiciera presente en su cuerpo, recorriendo así desde sus tobillos hasta la punta de su cabeza. Miro desconfiado a todos lados.

-Algo esta por suceder.- Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño. Su intuición con lo paranormal jamás se equivocaba. Y mirando nuevamente su celular hablo en voz baja nuevamente.- Según esto, si me voy en autobús tardare 4 horas en llegar, y si me voy en taxi solo tardare dos… Pero, esa sensación no me dejara ir tranquilo.- Se decía a si mismo. Y sin querer, presiono una opción del celular.- Arg, no, no quiero ruta para maratonistas… Aparato feo…- Decía mientras trataba de detener la acción del celular. Pero al ver que le era imposible, solo decidió esperar. Y cuando termino de cargar, se sorprendió al ver la pantalla.- ¡¿Una hora hasta Gravity Falls por la ruta del bosque?!- Le fue imposible no gritar aquella pregunta, la sorpresa que sentía era demasiada. Y después de una larga lucha mental decidió encaminarse a la parte del bosque que le indicaba el celular. Deteniéndose un momento mientras miraba hacia el mismo, bajo sus maletas para poder sentarse en una roca de buen tamaño y después de abrir su maleta se cambio los tenis que tenia en ese momento, poniéndose las botas de casquillo. Guardo sus tenis en la maleta y se acomodo sus cosas de manera que no le estorbaran al correr. Debía de mantenerse concentrado en todo momento y no perder el paso. Ya solo lo separaba un bosque entero de su tan querido pueblo.- Ya llegue hasta aquí. Y esa sensación no se va. Así que será mejor que llegue lo mas pronto posible.- Finalizo mientras hacia un ligero calentamiento, mientras miraba de forma determinada al camino que estaba por recorrer. Tenia que correr por un espeso bosque, y después de una profunda inhalación de aire con aroma a pino, junto todo su valor y fuerza. Para después sonreír.- Ya quiero ver sus rostros de sorpresa.- Fue lo único que dijo.


	12. Haciendo una carrera para pelear

_**Muy bien, es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho. Y el que hare en mucho tiempo. Ya llegue a la conclusion de que los capítulos serán tan largos como la espera que les haga. Pero bueno. Espero que este sea de su agrado. Espero sus Review con ansias. Ya que debo de ver si el capitulo lo redacte de forma correcta o no. Ah, otra cosa. Este capitulo se desarrolla en solo 1 hora del dia. Asi que si no les gusta algo o si les gusto algo en particular. Quisiera que me lo dijeran. Por que es la primera vez que hago uso de tan poco tiempo en el mundo de la historia para desarrollar un sin fin de eventos. Asi que. Sin mas. Aqui esta.  
Esta serie es de propiedad de Alex Hirsh y de Disney, la obra literaria que estan por leer, esta hecha de un Fan y para Fans. Espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Capitulo 11: Haciendo una carrera para pelear.**_

Mabel, Ford y Wendy habían estado ya mucho tiempo en el laboratorio mientras la primera contaba lo sucedido hace ya tres años. Él mayor, impresionado y anonadado por lo que acababa de oír, no supo que mas hacer que simplemente ver a su sobrina con asombro.

-Entonces… Por lo que me cuentas, ¿Lo que veremos al entrar será una versión antigua de Dipper?- Simplemente procesaba los hechos a la par que veía a la castaña.

-Así es, veremos a un Dipper de 12 años criogenizado.- Contesto a la par que se sobaba el codo del brazo derecho con la mano contraria.

-Vaya, sin duda es… Consternan te.- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- Pregunto la pelirroja mientras se acercaba al gemelo mayor.

-Por que después de todo el tiempo que tuve al Cambiaformas en cautiverio, note que las predicciones que hacia siempre eran correctas.- Respondió a la par que se ponía mano en la frente. Y al quitarla, mantenía puesta una mirada seria.- De hecho, dijo que yo terminaría… "Así".- Dijo mientras ponía la misma pose que tenia cuando Bill lo convirtió por primera vez en estatuilla.- Pero bueno, dejemos eso de lado por ahora. Eh desactivado el descontaminador de la entrada, así que no seremos rociados. Pasemos.- Ordeno a la par que se encaminaba a la entrada del cuarto de las capsulas. Y al estar dentro de el tiro de la cadena del techo. Haciendo que se abriera la puerta.

El fue el primero en pasar, el lugar seguía tal cual como lo recordaban el par de chicas, sin en cambio, para Ford el lugar se encontraba demasiado distinto a como lo vio la ultima vez. Su mirada paso por todos los rincones del lugar mientras seguía caminando a la única capsula activa. Esta se encontraba cubierta por el polvo al igual que el resto y con la palma de la mano, se lo quito. Observando consternado a un Dipper de 12 años con una pose de agonía mientras mantenía un grito que se podía considerar de auxilio.

-¡Agr! Sin duda es una escena perturbante… Con razón no quiso entrar en detalles.- Exclamo mientras veía aquel ser congelado.

-Sip, supongo que fue por eso.- Dijo su sobrina mientras se paraba a su lado.- Bien, en ese caso, ¿Como le aremos para inyectarlo con los nano-bots?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba aun mas a la capsula.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que abramos la capsula sin desactivar el sistema de congelación, así en caso de que tome conciencia nuevamente no podrá hacer nada de manera instantánea.- Informo el anciano a la par que mostraba su mochila negra, esta siendo de correa, poniendo la parte de la bolsa a la altura de su cintura de su lado derecho. Y sacando de esta la primer jeringa que se encontraba en un estuche de metal junto con la segunda.- Solo debemos de tener cuidado. Ustedes dos, van a colocarse una a cada lado de la capsula. Yo accionare de manera inalámbrica la escotilla de esta. Y procederé a inyectarlo, después van a estar completamente atentas a cualquier movimiento que haga y si es necesario lo mantendrán cautivo hasta que pueda inyectarle el supresor. Y de esa manera poder meterlo en la capsula. ¿Entendido?- Les pregunto mientras volteaba a ver a las chicas, las cuales, con mirada seria solamente asintieron a la pregunta del mayor.

Y haciendo lo que les ordeno, se pusieron cada una a un lado de la capsula para así proceder a empezar el trabajo que se les encargo. Ford solamente miraba indiferente a aquella estatua hecha para una profecía. Profecía que no sabia si se había cumplido ya, o estaba por cumplirse. Quizá Dipper le contaba muchas cosas, pero si no le dijo sobre las palabras que le dijo el cambiaformas, con muchas menos razones le diría si ya había sido paralizado con esa expresión y pose. Lo pensó un momento, y después de respirar hondo vio a los ojos a las chicas. Estas, mostrando tanta determinación como se podía.

Mabel ya tuvo lo que quería, el volver a ver a su gemelo con esa edad, bien podía verlo en una foto, pero por alguna razón ella quería ver esa estatua de hielo. Por su parte, Wendy solo tenia muchas mas cosas en la cabeza. Le enfadaba demasiado ver aquella figura criogenizada, no por que les haya causado problemas en el pasado, tampoco por que le predicara el mal al chico, si no, por que tomo su forma y con ella hizo llorar al muchacho. Un muchacho con sentimientos sinceros por ella. Al menos en ese momento siempre podía contar con el. Pero desde hace mas de un año él se alejo. Nadie sabia nada de el, y quienes lo sabían, se lo ocultaban. No querían que supieran del chico. Y lo único que tenia para estar de nuevo cerca de aquel muchacho, era esa cosa. Nada mas, solo esa estatua de hielo… Y claro, la gorra. Pero ya estaban por cumplirse dos años desde que el chico la uso, no se sentía igual. Ella, por alguna razón, solamente deseaba poder tenerlo cerca. Duda. Era en lo que se transformaron todas las cosas en su cabeza, volviéndose así lo único que tenia en la mente con respecto al chico Pines. Estaba pensando así de un chico que consideraba su hermano menor, y lo peor, un hermano que ella escogió; y por el que creía que empezaba a corresponder los sentimientos de este cuando tenia 12 años. Negó la idea en su mente, no quería hacer eso, solo estaba confundida. Decidió solamente concentrarse en la tarea que tenia entre manos en ese preciso instante.

La mirada de Ford estaba posada sobre aquel monstruo, y levantando la mano derecha, acciono el mismo aparato que tenia en la muñeca, claro, que este realizo otra acción; siendo esta, que abrió la escotilla de la capsula, dejando salir un aire helado. La maquina, al notar la apertura, redujo la presión de aire criogenizan te. Y ante los presentes yacía aquello por lo que fueron. Ford se acerco lentamente, y paso sus manos por el cuerpo del cambia formas, y poniendo una mueca, volvió a hablar.

-Necesitamos aflojar el hielo, esta demasiado congelado, tanto, que no podre atravesar la piel con la aguja.- Informo mientras mantenía la mirada a aquel ser.

-En ese caso, ¿Sugieres que lo rompamos un poco?- Pregunto la joven Corduroy.

-Si, necesitamos algo duro, lo suficiente como para alojar el hielo.- Informo el mayor.

-Hum. No se si haya algo así por aqu- La castaña no logro terminar de hablar por que fue interrumpida por la chica pelirroja. Ya que esta saco de su espalda su hacha favorita. Y de manera rápida, golpeo con el reverso de esta el cuello de la figura congelada.

-¿Con eso bastara?- Pregunto esta al mayor, el cual le miraba sorprendido.

-Ahhh… Un poco mas.- Termino por decir mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la chica.

-Usted me dice cuando parar.- Fue lo único que dijo la muchacha de pecas mientras se mantenía golpeando aquella estatua en el mismo lugar. Golpe tras golpe dejaba salir un poco de su ira, la criatura por alguna razón se merecía aquello.

-Bien, con eso basta.- Ford había perdido la cuenta de los golpes, ya que su atención se centraba en el cuello del ser. Se acerco nuevamente a la estatuilla de hielo y paso la mano izquierda sobre el cuello del la misma. Al notar que estaba un poco mas frágil decidió ayudar un poco el mismo. Y en un movimiento rápido apretó el cuello del "Dipper" congelado. Movió un poco los dedos mientras aun mantenía aquel agarre, y de forma calmada procedió a inyectar aquella sustancia de color plateado. Los segundos pasaron, y sin quitar la mano del cuello metió la jeringa en su mochila. Estando a punto de sacar la otra, algo lo tomo de la mano, volteo y solo vio que una garra de Gren-Gnomo lo sostenía de la muñeca. Wendy y Mabel reaccionaron lo mas rápido que pudieron y de forma rápida se lanzaron a aquella estatua semi-congelada de Dipper, que dejaba de tener el brazo derecho del muchacho para tener así el brazo del abominable ser. Un movimiento brusco se produjo. El Cambiaformas se había liberado.

Transformándose al instante en un Gren-Gnomo completo, y con el abatir de sus alas golpeo a las chicas que se lanzaron encima de él. Aun sostenía a Ford por su mano, pero este, de forma rápida saco su arma laser. Disparando justamente en el rostro de su opresor. Logrando así que este lo soltara, dejándolo caer en el suelo. Y estando a punto de arremeter contra el anciano algo le golpeo en la cabeza, Mabel, desde donde se encontraba había disparado el garfio con la intención de atacar. El monstruo, aun aturdido por el ataque, recibió otro golpe, pero este en su estomago; la joven pelirroja de forma rápida lo golpeo con el filo del hacha. Logrando así que este retrocediera. Posándose encima de una de las capsulas y pasando la mirada a todos los presentes.

-Hola Filbrick… Ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Hablo el monstruo mientras se mantenía alejado del grupo.

-Si, demasiado. Podemos hacer esto de manera pacifica, así que… ¿Por que no vienes a que te vuelva a dormir?- Cuestiono el mayor mientras trataba de mantener las cosas de manera diplomática.

-O… Puedo hacer esto a mi manera y a mi gusto.- Decía a la par que se transformaba en el Bromista de Veranoween. Y adaptando la misma complexión hizo acto de moverse de manera rápida a la salida. Ford, al ver eso, quiso cerrar la puerta desde el control remoto de su muñeca, pero al querer hacerlo, noto que esa puerta solo se habría desde afuera con la cadena y el botón de la maquina. Y de manera impotente, vio como el ser huía del laboratorio.

-Bueno. Lo bueno es que no sabe como salir. A menos de que haya leído el diario tres…- Fue lo único que dijo mientras tomaba el hacha y se la pasaba a su dueña. La cual, puso mala cara y una expresión de culpa.- No me digan, cuando bajaron hace tres años el se lo quito por un momento a Dipper. ¿Verdad?- Su rostro se encontraba sin expresiones. Y al ver que ninguna de las dos chicas decía nada, decidió comenzar a actuar, saco rápidamente su celular por este llamo a alguien.- ¿Stan? Escucha atentamente, sal de la mansión y estate atento a cualquier cosa que pueda pasar. El Cambiaformas huyo.- Informaba por teléfono.

-No importa, solo estate atento. Te volveré a marcar en un rato.- Fue lo único que logro decir para después colgar y voltearse a las chicas.- Lo bueno es que nos preparamos.- Decía a la par que les pasaba unos pares de lentes para identificar el rastro del ser y saber cual era el. Después empuño nuevamente su arma, y emprendió rumbo a la salida seguido de cerca por el par de muchachas.

 _ **Mientras, con Stan:**_

-Ahhh… Ese nerd ya logro que el día se fuera al demonio.- Decía mientras paseaba por su cuarto y de una caja de madera sacaba un par de boxers de bronce. Los guardo dentro de su saco y después saco su teléfono. Marcando de forma rápida a alguien en especifico. El tono de marcado no duro mucho, y cuando se descolgó la bocina, hablo al instante.- Soos, chico, tenemos un problema. Ford tuvo un inconveniente en su laboratorio raro. Dice que se escapo el "Cambiaformas". Sera mejor que cierres la cabaña y estés atento a lo que pueda suceder. Yo iré al pueblo.- Al terminar de hablar, escucho al hombre al otro lado de la bocina.

-Soos, cálmate. ¿Cómo es eso de que también sabes sobre esa cosa? Arg, ¿Sabes? Luego me cuentas, has lo que te pedí. ¿Si?- Le pedía al hombre misterio.

-Si, tu también ten cuidado.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de que colgara el teléfono. Y con dicha acción realizada, se apresuro hacia fuera de la mansión, con rumbo al pueblo.

 _ **Por su parte, con el Cambiaformas.**_

Este curioso ser apenas había salido del bunker cuando cayo en cuenta de que prácticamente desde que nació, el se encontraba en cautiverio. Por lo que no tenia muy bien establecido hacia donde escapar. Así que siguió el rumbo mas corto a salir del bosque. Llegando así a un camino en el cual estaba estacionado un auto rojo. Miro a ambos rumbos del camino, observando por uno solamente una vieja cabaña. Y por el otro observo el pueblo.

-Tendré mas posibilidades si me escondo entre la multitud.- Pensó para si mismo mientras se movía ágilmente hacia el pueblo, y llegando a este, decidió transformarse en la chica Pines. Ya que era la que consideraba tenia menor tiempo en el pueblo. Pero para desgracia de el. Era también una de las mas conocidas. Tanto así que mientras disimulaba su actitud caminando, varias personas le saludaban con efusividad. Decidió tomar una ruta menos transitada de gente, encontrándose así en un lugar donde solo había un chico albino con una patineta.

-Oh, hola Mab- No termino la frase, el joven con solo verle a los ojos supo al instante que no era quien el creía.- ¡¿Quién eres y por que tienes la apariencia de Mabel?!- Le exigió al ser mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio. Pero la criatura solo le dedico una sonrisa amplia. Haciendo que el muchacho mirara desconfiado a la par que buscaba una oportunidad para arremeter en su contra.

Y de forma rápida el Cambiaformas se transformo en el Dipper de 12 años. Haciendo que el albino mostrara una cara de sorpresa y estupefacción al no saber que ocurría. Quiso hacer algo pero al verse en esa situación solo pudo hacer lo obvio.

-¡Chicos, a el!- Fue lo único que logro articular. Y con la orden, el grupo de matones que se escondían en los callejones cercanos saltaron sobre aquel muchacho de 12 años. Haciendo que este, en un parpadeo volviera a transformarse, siendo ahora el Bromista, y con sus extremidades golpeaba a los matones tanto como podía, mas le fue imposible el poder defenderse completamente de sus agresores. Trato de escapar al ver que los hombres eran mas fuertes, pero algo le detuvo.

-I dýnami tou chórou pou mou epitrépei na stamatísei tous echthroús mou.- Un conjuro por parte del chico Gleeful le detenía, este chico mantenía una mano alzada en la dirección del anormal ser. Suspendiéndolo en el aire sin que pudiera escapar. Al verse acorralado, decidió volver a su forma verdadera. Aquella forma de larva que poseía una piel casi translucida ahora era su enemigo. Gideon, al verse completamente confundido no lograba conjeturar lo que estaba pasando y decidió que seria mejor llamar a la chica Pines. Pero antes de que pudiera sacar el celular, el ser disparo su lengua en dirección del muchacho, logrando así que este perdiera la concentración sobre su conjuro y dejara libre al monstruo. Este, al verse libre, tomo la forma que mas se le acostumbraba. Y eso era aquella imagen del hombre de las latas de frijoles. Y al ver que así serian las cosas, decidió volver a huir. Pero el muchacho no perdió tiempo.

-Siganlo, no dejaremos que escape. Debemos proteger a la gente.- Ordeno el chico mientras les hablaba a sus matones.

-Hace mucho que no tenemos acción así de buena. Pelear con un ser que puede transformarse en lo que sea suena divertido.- Dijo Ojos de Fantasma animando así al grupo. Y al lograrlo, los maleantes fueron corriendo en persecución del monstruo. Gideon, por su parte, se quedo atrás mientras sacaba su celular. Para poder llamar a la chica Pines sin mas contratiempos.

-¿Mabel?- La joven contesto demasiado rápido.- ¿No tendrás algo que ver con un ser que se puede transformar en lo que sea?- Pregunto irónico mientras se subía a su patineta con dirección a la ruta tomada por sus secuaces.

-Me lo imaginaba, estoy persiguiendo a esa cosa. Va con dirección a la zona residencial del pueblo.- Le informo.

-Bien, date prisa.- Colgó el celular y se dispuso a continuar con aquella persecución.

 _ **Con Mabel:**_

Las chicas y al anciano acababan de salir a la superficie, y corrieron a todo galope hacia el auto, Ford estaba por arrancar el coche cuando una camioneta se estaciono a su lado. Era Soos.

-Hey chicos, me llamo Stan, el Cambiaformas huyo, ¿eh? Que cosa mas terrible ¿No?- Animado, el joven hispano iba acompañado por su novia y seguía mirando al grupo de manera divertida.- Bueno, ¿Hacia donde vamos?- Pregunto finalmente a la par que alzaba un bate de madera mientras mantenía la sonrisa.

-A la zona residencial. Gideon ya lo encontró y lo esta persiguiendo.- Casi como un grito, la castaña le informo a su amigo sobre el rumbo al tomar y la razón de este.

-¡A la orden!- Poniendo una mano sobre su frente en señal de cumplimiento, piso el acelerador. Ford, logro por fin poner en marcha el coche y seguía de cerca la camioneta del dueño actual de la cabaña. Poniéndose así en rumbo.

 _ **Con Dipper, en el bosque:**_

El muchacho llevaba ya mucho tiempo corriendo por entre los arboles, quizá, el parkour le había generado demasiada resistencia, pero algo muy distinto a poseerla era que pudiera hacer uso de ella tan a la ligera. Si bien era resistente, no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que no había dormido casi nada la noche anterior, llevándose así mas de 24 horas sin pegar los ojos para descansar. Y a eso el sumarle que no había comido algo decente le estaba generando demasiado pesar. Quizá no tanto, pero estaba empezando a creer que si había algún peligro en el pueblo él no podría pelear por mucho tiempo. Y aun así, era su deber llegar lo mas pronto posible para asegurarse de que solo era cosa suya.

Sin detenerse, se acomodo la maleta en la espalda, movió ligeramente la mochila en su cintura y se cambio de mano el estuche. Se estaba empezando a hartar del hecho de que no pudiera llegar mas rápido a su tan adorado pueblo, pero no podía hacer nada mas que seguir con la carrera.

 _ **Mientras, con el Cambiaformas:**_

Gracias a que se transformo en una rata que vio en un letrero pudo ser capaz de huir de la persecución de los maleantes del joven albino. Y ahora había adoptado la misma forma que el mayor. Creyendo que de esa forma pasaría mas desapercibido. Camino de forma normal, hasta que se encontró con un par de chicas que le dirigieron la palabra.

-Señor Stanford, hola, ¿Ya acabo la misión con Mabel?- Pregunto una chica de facciones asiáticas.

-A-Ah… Si. Ya terminamos.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué Mabel no nos ha hablado entonces?- Pregunto la segunda chica; un poco mas alta, mientras veía confundida a su amiga pelinegra.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir.- Se despedía a la par que caminaba en dirección al bosque. Las chicas miraron confundidas mientras lo veían irse, y como acto del destino, el celular de una de ellas sonó. Era su amiga castaña.

-Oh, hola Mabel.- Fue lo único que pudo decir dado que la castaña al otro lado de la línea le interrumpió.

-…- En el otro lado de la línea se oía que hablaban de manera rápida. Cosa que preocupo al cambia formas, así que empezó a caminar mas rápido, para después empezar a correr.

-¿Estas con Ford?- Esa era la pregunta correcta, y al oírla el ser que corría había emprendido una carrera aun mas rápida. La chica asiática había oído ya lo suficiente.- Lo tenemos, no tardes.- Finalizo y colgó.- ¡Grenda! ¡A por eso!- Grito mientras corría detrás del "hombre".

La chica, confundida por lo que había dicho su amiga Candy, no hizo nada mas que correr a su lado.

 _ **Mientras, con Stan:**_

El anciano Pines llevaba corriendo sin rumbo fijo por la zona residencial demasiado tiempo. Y cuando estaba por rendirse y llamar a su hermano, se encontró con una escena un tanto curiosa. Él que antes era su rival en el negocio de lo raro, estaba con su grupo de matones ordenándoles buscar algo, o a alguien. Stan, al ver que era eso un tanto peculiar, decidió correr hacia su dirección y preguntarle directamente.

-Hey pequeño bribón. ¿Ahora a quien vas a golpear?- Le pregunto al muchacho con su característica ofensa.

-Stanley Pines… Hola anciano. Estoy buscando a alguien, o bueno, algo que se puede hacer pasar por alguien.- Contestaba a la par que se hacia sombra en los ojos con la mano derecha.

-¿También buscas al Cambiaformas pequeño insolente?- El anciano, sorprendido por lo que le informaba el albino, no pudo hacer mas que ir directo al grano.

-¿Qué sabe de el?- Inquirió el muchacho mientras le miraba.

-Lo poco que me dijo Ford.- Fue lo único que contesto, se estaba empezando a irritar por la situación. Pero antes de que algo mas pudiera acontecer, un grito les hizo perder la compostura. Agudizaron el oído y fue el menor el primero en hablar.

-Por ahí.- Señalando a un camino fijo por el cual se llegaba al centro comercial, el y sus maleantes corrieron tan deprisa como les fue posible. Y Stan, al no querer quedarse atrás decidió emprender la carrera detrás de ellos.

 _ **Devuelta con el Cambiaformas:**_

Su huida fue tan rápida como le fue posible, y gracias a una distracción de sus persecutoras, le fue posible escurrirse entre la gente cambiando su aspecto tanto como le fue posible.

-Quizá huir sea mala idea, debería de considerar seriamente actuar a la ofensiva.- Se decía a si mismo a la par que tomaba la forma de la chica de rasgos asiáticos. Y después de seguir corriendo sin rumbo fijo, llego a una zona demasiado concurrida. La gente entraba y salía de un edificio enorme que tenia demasiados cristales en la fachada. Él ser estaba a punto de seguir con su huida cuando algo sucedió.

-Hola Candy.- Saludaba una chica de cabello dorado, y demasiado femenina.- Es extraño verte sola.- Dijo la joven mientras le veía divertida.

-Je… Si. Es que necesito estar un tiempo a solas.- Decía queriendo zafarse de la conversación.

-Hum, eso es extraño. ¿Sucede algo?- Inquirió la chica, poniéndose en medio de su camino.

-¿Ah? Oh no. No sucede nada… Solo quiero estar un rato sin estar con nadie cerca.- Decía mientras trataba de huir de manera disimulada.- _¿Es que acaso todos se conocen en este maldito pueblo?_ – Se decía a si mismo el Cambiaformas.

-¿Sin nadie cerca? ¿O sin mi cerca?- La rubia actuó de forma ruda y le miraba seria.

-¿Acaso hay una diferencia?- Actuó con un poco de rabia. La chica le estaba colmando la paciencia, no estaba para poder llevar a cabo una pelea entre simples niñas de una sola forma.

-Si, hay una diferencia. Si no quieres estar con nadie; es entendible. Si no quieres estar conmigo cerca; me das a entender que tienes algo en mi contra.- Finalizo mientras le miraba seria.

Él Cambiaformas solo le volteo a ver serio, algo había entre esas dos chicas y eso no lo lograba entender. Pero bien podía aprovecharlo a su favor para crear conmoción y así poder escapar sin que le prestaran atención.- ¿Y que podría tener en tu contra? ¿Acaso has hecho algo para que yo actué así contigo?- Fingiendo una expresión de molestia, pronuncio esas palabras. Palabras que la muchacha interpreto como quiso.

-¿Es esto por lo de Dipper?- Ante esas palabras él ser se descontrolo.

\- _¿Ese muchacho sigue con vida?_ – Se pregunto así mismo, para después tramar algo para indagar al respecto.- ¿Qué sucede con el? – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Sabes bien que sucede con el… Mira, anoche tuve demasiado tiempo sola. Y llegue a una conclusión. Yo quiero pelear por.- La rubia se vio interrumpida por un grito.

-¡Ahí! ¡¿Soy yo!? ¡Monstruo! ¡Espero que no hayas hecho nada con mi cuerpo!- Gritaba Candy a la par que se ponía en pose de guardia y se abalanzaba sobre su copia. Golpeándolo sin piedad y esta, a su vez, devolvía los golpes.

-Pacifica, quédate detrás. Ese monstruo es peligroso según Mabel.- Informaba Grenda a la par que jalaba del brazo a la joven Northwest.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí!?- La muchacha de cabellos rubios no cabía en la estupefacción. Y deseaba respuestas lo mas pronto posible. Mas que nada, por que estaba a punto de declarar la guerra en el amor a una chica que consideraba su amiga.

 _ **Mientras, con Mabel y el resto:**_

Aparcaron el auto en cuanto escucharon un grito estridente dejándolo con las puertas abiertas enfrente a la estatua del fundador. Bajaron tan rápido como les fue posible, y todos llevando su arma. La chica Pines, su garfio. Él mayor de los Pines tenia su arma laser. Soos tenia su bate de madera. Melody portaba una pala y Wendy tenia empuñando su hacha. Corrieron tan rápido como les fue posible, encaminándose hacia el centro comercial, y antes de llegar a el, se encontraron con Stan y Gideon. Al igual que todo un grupo de matones, y con los últimos, la chica Pines dedico una mirada de reproche al joven albino, pero este decidió que después podía aclarar todo eso y continuaron con la ruta. Llegando por fin a la entrada del centro comercia. Donde veían a dos chicas Candy peleando a mano limpia, y aun lado de ellas, Grenda y Pacifica estaban como espectadoras de tal acto.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?!- Inquirió Stan, enojado por la confusión.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo te lo explico?- Su gemelo intentaba que contuviese el enojo.

-¡Primero que nada! ¡Hay que hacer que todos los del pueblo huyan a un lugar seguro!- La chica Pines hizo notar algo realmente vital. La ultima vez pudieron enfrentar a ese ser por que estaban dentro de una húmeda cueva. Pero ahora habían personas inocentes en peligro.

-¡Mabel tiene razón! ¡Primero es la gente del pueblo!- Secundaba Melody poniendo en alto su pala.

-¡Yo me encargo!- Grito Gideon mientras alzaba la mano derecha y tronaba los dedos.- Chicos.- Fue lo único que dijo, y con eso basto para que los musculosos ex-reos se pusieran en marcha para alejar a la gente. Poniéndola en un lugar seguro. Viendo que solo quedaban los que tenían mas experiencia con lo paranormal. El chico Gleeful decidió empezar a actuar. Y alzando las dos manos en dirección a las chicas que peleaban, volvió a conjurar su hechizo.- I dýnami tou chórou pou mou epitrépei na stamatísei tous echthroús mou.- Fue su única entonación. Logrando que de esa forma ambas chicas flotaran en el aire, separándolas, se dispuso a continuar.- Muy bien, ahora, averigüemos cual es la verdadera.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía a las dos muchachas. Pero antes de que Ford, Mabel o Wendy se pusieran sus gafas especiales, una de las atrapadas por el conjuro del muchacho empezó a sacudirse.

-¡Arg! ¡Ya me canse!- La voz de la Candy de la derecha se había vuelto gutural. Y sin mas, se transformo en un sapo de tamaño colosal, y en esa forma, escupió su lengua en dirección al albino, pero esta vez, logrando golpearlo en la cara, haciendo que perdiera la concentración en el hechizo y dejando caer la chica Chui y a la criatura. Esta, al verse libre, decide que es momento de acabar con aquellos que le impiden salir de ahí.

Pero Ford, siendo mas rápido, logro disparar de forma directa contra la bestia, haciendo así que fuera a dar a un callejón a un lado del centro comercial. Y pudiendo de esta forma traer a las demás chicas de su lado de la calle. Todos se prepararon. Y Mabel ayudaba al joven Gleeful a incorporarse.

-Estoy bien Mabel, puedo levantarme.- Decía mientras se ponía en pie.

-¿Seguro? Fue un golpe directo.- La preocupación de la chica era notoria, pero no por ello dejaba de tener cierto rencor del chico por aun tener a su cargo a un grupo de maleantes.

-Estoy bien, descuida. ¿Dónde esta?- Preocupado por el paradero del caótico ser, miraba al callejón en su búsqueda.

-Se esta preparando.- Informo Ford poniéndose al frente.- Y por cierto, me sorprende que sepas un hechizo para levitación.- Alago al joven mientras pasaba a su lado, encaminándose al lugar donde se golpeo el ser. Pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, un chirrido se hizo sonar. Haciendo que el mayor se inclinara tapándose los oídos, y del callejón salió un monstruo que asemejaba a una cochinilla, enrollándose en si mismo y rodando a toda velocidad hacia sus atacantes. Él seis dedos logro saltar a un lado a la par que disparaba contra la abominación. Y todos, al ver que se aproximaba rápidamente, hicieron lo mismo que el mayor.

Mabel, disparo su garfio hacia un poste de luz para alejarse, Wendy realizo una vuelta de comando en el suelo mientras lanzaba su hacha hacia la criatura, Soos no sabia que hacer y se quedo a un lado de Melody, pero en un reflejo rápido Stan salto sobre de ellos para quitarlos del camino de impacto. Gideon, salto hacia un lado cuando vio a Mabel subir gracias a su garfio; claro que esta chica no logro notar que le dio un ligero espectáculo al muchacho al hacer eso. Candy y Pacifica no sabían hacia donde irse, pero sin su permiso, Grenda las tomo por el cuello de sus caminas y las cargo lejos de ahí.

El Cambiaformas siguió su ataque hasta que choco contra el generador de la jefatura de policía en la calle contraria. Provocando así una explosión demasiado llamativa, y los pueblerinos, al oírla, se asomaron por las ventanas y puertas por curiosidad. Por lo mientras, todos volvían a ponerse en pie después de esquivar el ataque. Siendo Gideon el único que se levanto sonrojado. Mabel, al verlo, se preocupo por el y rápidamente bajo del poste de luz.

-Gideon, ¿Estas bien? Estas rojo.- Le preguntaba la chica mientras se acercaba. Y este, al verla, solamente se alejo negando cualquier daño.

-D-Descuida Mabel…. Estoy bien. No es nada.- Dijo a la par que se alejaba y se posicionaba a un lado de Ford, este, se percato de que el muchacho estaba ruborizado. Pero decidió no darle importancia.

-Atención todos, prepárense.- Informaba Ford mientras ponía pose de disparo de lejos. Al ver la seriedad de su hermano, Stan se puso en guardia de boxeo. Soos y Melody se pusieron detrás de el empuñando sus armas. Wendy regreso a la línea de batalla después de recoger su hacha. Y Mabel se posiciono a un lado del joven albino mientras mantenía una semblante seria. Lista para pelar. Esperaron por un momento, uno que se hizo eterno. La gente empezaba a salir de sus casas para observar que había ocasionado la explosión. Mientras tanto, los oficiales acababan de despertar de su siesta dentro de la patrulla estacionada a una calle de la jefatura.

El monstruo salió con su forma verdadera y con odio miraba a aquellos que no se cansaban de perseguirlo, los vio al frente suyo, no sabia que mas hacer. Se estaba empezando a cansar. No tenia tanta condición física, además de que no había comido nada en absoluto. Y por ello mismo, decidió que era momento de acabar con esos seres inferiores de una sola apariencia.

 _ **Volviendo con Dipper:**_

Él muchacho misterio se encontraba corriendo, aun, por el bosque, aunque ahora tenia una sonrisa amplia en el rostro. Cosa que se debía al hecho de que el reconocía esa parte del bosque, y sabia bien a donde iba a terminar llegando. Hacia ya rato que el desactivo el navegador de su celular. Se dejaba guiar por sus propios recuerdos. No había cupo para la duda en él, si seguía por el camino que veía, llegaría en poco tiempo a aquella "colina" de donde su tío Ford sacaba toda su tecnología.

No paso mucho tiempo corriendo, llegando así por fin a aquel curioso lugar. Y mientras se iba acercando a la roca que se encontraba en la punta de la "colina" fue disminuyendo su velocidad. Para así pararse en seco sobre aquella piedra. Soltó su estuche de guitarra y alzo los brazos al cielo mientras su mirada se posaba en aquel pueblo. Estaba feliz. Demasiado. Quería gritar de emoción, pero se contuvo. Decidió que lo mejor seria gritar después cuando lo vieran todos.

-Hummm… Puedo seguir el mismo consejo que le di a Mabel. Dormir antes de llegar no me parece mala idea.- Se decía a si mismo mientras miraba a su alrededor. Notando que se encontraba en una de las partes mas tranquilas de Gravity Falls. Pero antes de que pudiera quitarse sus cosas de encima, algo paso.  
Una explosión a lo lejos se hizo presente. El chico, paranoico, la buscaba con la vista sobre el pueblo, y a los pocos segundos encontró una estela de humo alzarse. Se veía que era cerca del centro del pueblo. Y sin mas que hacer, se dijo a si mismo.- Vaya, al parecer no me equivoque.- Fue lo único que dijo mientras se disputaba mentalmente si era buena idea ir. Se resigno y acomodo sus cosas encima suyo, tomó nuevamente su estuche y miro fijamente el lugar de donde salía el humo y decidió encaminarse lo mas rápido posible. Y al poco rato se encontraba corriendo aun mas rápido de lo que alguna vez lo hizo. Tenia un mal presentimiento.

 _ **En ese momento, con los demás:**_

La pelea ya había iniciado hace ya unos momentos. Él Cambiaformas usaba todas sus transformaciones para atacar a los demás. Mientras, ellos usaban todo lo que tenían a la mano para atacar con tanta fiereza como se podía. Al cabo de un rato, el bando de los humanos se estaba debilitando. La pelea era demasiado ardua para algunos. Pero no para los mas experimentados.

Ford disparaba de manera constante a la par que esquivaba todos los ataques. Wendy se encontraba haciendo uso de sus entrenamientos en combate y mientras usaba su hacha también se defendía. Stan cada que tenia oportunidad remataba a la bestia con su potente gancho izquierdo. Gideon; con ayuda de los oficiales, seguía ordenando a sus matones que mantuvieran a la gente del pueblo lejos de la zona de la pelea; por que después de un tiempo, la gente empezó a salir para ver la pelea. La cual era ahora cerca del callejón del cine. Se habían movido demasiado desde que empezaron. Mabel usaba su garfio para disparar en la cabeza de la abominación y así poder desorientarlo, de igual forma lo usaba para retirarse un poco de forma estratégica y poder regresar a atacar.

Grenda se encargaba de estar atenta en la lejanía, lista para lanzar un objeto contundente al monstruo en caso de que se transformara en algo con alas y tratara de huir. Pacifica y Candy se mantenían a un lado de Soos y Melody, los cuales estaban ya cansados de la pelea. Y las ultimas dos chicas no podían hacer mas que lanzar uno que otro golpe con cualquier cosa que se encontraran en el suelo.

El monstruo ahora se encontraba dentro del callejón del cine, habían autos a los laterales, pero no le servían de nada, se encontraba jadeando por el esfuerzo que la pelea implicaba. Los veía con mas odio que nunca, e ideaba un plan para poder escapar de aquella situación y poder regresar después por venganza. Volteaba la mirada a todos sus atacantes, deteniéndola así en la pareja del fondo. Un hombre de traje y una mujer con una playera verde. Deduciendo que si tenia a esa pareja podía ganarse así la posibilidad de poder escapar. Pero el problema era como atraparlos.  
Y después de un tiempo de consideración de la problemática, llego a un plan.

Haciendo la que consideraba que era su ultima transformación se puso a si mismo tórax de Gren-Gnono, extremidades de Bromista de Veranoween, de la cintura para abajo se puso el cuerpo de una araña y de cabeza se dejo la suya propia. Haciendo que todos los presentes pusiera una expresión de horror al ver tan criatura, decidió que era momento de actuar.

Sus extremidades se estiraron en dirección fija, haciendo que todos los que se encontraban en la línea de ataque se quitaran creyendo que estaba arremetiendo en su contra. Sin ver siquiera que el objetivo del monstruo era alargarse suficiente, con el objetivo de querer tomar como rehén a la pareja que se encontraba con la guardia baja. Pero las dos chicas atrás de ellos los lograron jalar hacia atrás para evitar que fueran capturados. Mas, sin embargo, las garras de la bestia ya viéndose en esa situación, considero que era mejor cualquier cosa que nada. Y, tomando por la cintura a la pelinegra y a la rubia, las atrajo hacia el. Wendy, de forma rápida se acerco a una de las extremidades, y de un tajo la corto. Dejando caer a Candy al suelo. Quiso hacer lo mismo con la otra prisionera, pero ya estaba demasiado lejos. Él Cambiaformas la tenia ya en su posesión.

-M-Muy bien… Ahora creo que tenemos que llegar a un trato. ¿No?- Se oía cansado, pero no por eso dejaba de sonar intimidante. Y mientras alzaba a la chica para que todos le vieran, decidió continuar.- La chica por mi libertad… ¿Qué dicen?- Pregunto a la par que amenazaba con lastimarla. Y de entre la multitud dos personas lograron pasar a los matones de Gideon. Los señores Northwest miraban horrorizados al ser que mantenía cautiva a su única hija.

-¡Déjala ir monstruo!- Exigió Ford mientras ponía pose de tiro, pero el ser amorfo puso a la chica como escudo. Haciendo que el mayor bajara el arma.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Increíble! ¡Bueno, fenómeno de seis dedos! ¡¿NO IBAS A DISPARAR!? ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- La bestia reía descontrolada. Tenia ahora una posibilidad de hacer lo que quisiera.-¡VAMOS! ¡¿NO ERAN USTEDES LA FAMILIA QUE SIEMPRE PODIAN CON TODO?! ¡¿NO ERAN LOS MARAVILLOSOS PINES!?- Se burlaba a la par que reforzaba el agarre en la chica, logrando que esta gimiera por el dolor. Les miraba con desprecio mientras ideaba la mejor forma de seguir burlándose, hasta que algo sucedió.

 _ **5 minutos antes, cerca del centro comercial:**_

Dipper llego corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo. Su respiración era demasiado agitada, y con la vista buscaba algo. Lo que fuera, pero no veía siquiera a una persona. Vio la estela de humo, y rápidamente se dirigió a ella. Pero no sin antes pasar a un lado de el coche rojo de su tío Stan. Lo miro por fuera y por dentro. Seguía siendo el mismo auto, y se encontraba con las puertas abiertas. Como si los que iban dentro hubiesen salido tan rápido por algo importante que ni siquiera se molestaron en cerrar las puertas. Él decidió no pensar demasiado en ello. Y de manera rápida dejo sus cosas dentro del auto para que no le estorbaran. Se encamino nuevamente hacia la estela de humo. Y al llegar, vio que era a causa del generador de la jefatura de policía, quiso adentrarse a investigar, pero voces a lo lejos sonaban de manera intensa. Decidió dejar eso a un lado por el momento y se subió de forma rápida al techo del inmueble.

Viendo así una multitud de gente rodeando lo que parecía ser una pelea de varias personas contra un solo ser de buen tamaño. Pero al no poder apreciar bien desde donde se encontraba, y de forma rápida, decidió acercarse haciendo Parkour. Brincando de techo en techo no tardo en llegar a un edificio cercano al cine. Donde se libraba la batalla. Observando desde una cubertura aquella pelea tan intensa. Paso la mirada a todos los presentes. Observando que estos se encontraban cansados y agobiados.

-El factor sorpresa esta de mi lado.- Dijo en un susurro a la par que salto al techo del cine. Ocultándose detrás del cartel y caminando agachado supuso que era un buen momento para poder hacer uso de una técnica aprendida en Argentina el año pasado. Alzo el brazo derecho y pensó en el conjuro. Pero antes de que pudiera pasar algo, sintió como un calambre tensara los músculos de su brazo. Logrando que el chico lo doblara para ponerlo en su pecho en pose de escuadra. Y a la par que lo masajeaba con la mano izquierda, maldecía para sus adentros.- Maldita sea… Se me olvido sincronizar con el pueblo.- Se decía mentalmente, aguantando así el insoportable dolor en su extremidad. Apretaba los dientes mientras pensaba en una medida para poder ayudar a los demás desde donde se encontraba.- Bueno, por lo mientras…- Se decía a la par que extendía ligeramente el brazo afectado por el rebote de conjuro; y juntando los dedos medio y pulgar de la mano izquierda trazo tres símbolos sobre de su antebrazo haciendo que toda su extremidad se prendiera en fuego verde.- _La chaman de Londres que me enseño estos conjuros tenia una sola clase de fuego, aun no se por que yo soy distinto._ \- Pensó. Pero un bullicio se armo bajo el, y sin dejar que lo notaran, se asomo por encima del letrero, viendo así que el monstruo había capturado a dos chicas. Y una pelirroja con hacha libero a una de ellas, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con la otra.

Quiso hacer algo para ayudar, pero el fuego verde aun se mantenía, y si no dejaba que se apagara por si solo le iba a causar un parálisis muscular que le duraría una hora a lo máximo. Pero no pudo evitar oír algo que le sacaba de sus casillas.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Increíble! ¡Bueno, fenómeno de seis dedos! ¡¿NO IBAS A DISPARAR!? ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- La única persona en ese pueblo con seis dedos que el muchacho conocía era su tío Ford, y deduciendo de forma rápida, agradecía a su paranoia.-¡VAMOS! ¡¿NO ERAN USTEDES LA FAMILIA QUE SIEMPRE PODIAN CON TODO?! ¡¿NO ERAN LOS MARAVILLOSOS PINES!?- Se burlaba a la par que reforzaba el agarre en la chica, logrando que esta gimiera por el dolor. Y con ello, logrando que el muchacho se sintiera furioso. No lo pensó mas, aquella burla en contra de su familia la podía soportar, pero no podía pasar por alto el que lastimaran a una chica frente a el.

Tomó impulso, corrió por encima del techo y se lanzo con furia sobre aquel monstruo. Aun tenia el brazo derecho en llamas, pero no le importo. Sabia que con la tención sobre del mismo el golpe que estaba por dar seria contundente, y para hacer que la misma bestia se pusiera en mejor posición, le grito.

-¡ES QUE NO ESTABAMOS TODOS REUNIDOS!- Su grito de guerra llamo la atención de todos, no solo del deforme ser. Y este ultimo, al voltear en su dirección; recibió de lleno un golpe, pero no cualquiera, un golpe conocido en las artes marciales mixtas como: "El superman". Algo difícil de realizar en el aire, pero si se hacia de forma correcta, podía llegar a ser contundente.

El puño en llamas verdes dio en un punto critico, logrando que el ser perdiera el equilibrio y chocara contra una pared. Él muchacho, por su parte, sentía como su brazo se tensaba aun mas de lo que ya estaba. El dolor se estaba volviendo demasiado insoportable, y al verle, noto que el fuego se apagaba de forma instantánea; pero decidió no prestarle demasiada importancia. Giro sobre si mismo para poner sus pies en el pecho de la bestia, e impulsándose, fue directo hacia la chica que caía por ser soltada tan bruscamente. Atrapándola en medio del aire. Y dando una vuelta sobre si mismo, logro caer en cuclillas, encima del toldo de un auto.

Pacifica esperaba dolor, pero no, nada de eso. Solamente se encontraba rodeada por unos brazos que le hacían sentir segura. No sabia a que se debía. Pero se sentía a gusto entre ellos. Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose así con un chico de su edad, tenia puesta una playera roja, una sudadera negra y un gorro de lana color camello. Pero lo que le llamo la atención, fueron sus ojos grises, ojos que no paraban de inspeccionarla de manera preocupada, ¿Queriendo buscar si tenia acaso alguna herida? No le importaba, solo deseaba que esos ojos la miraran de forma fija.

La abrazaba mientras con la mirada se aseguraba que no tuviera ninguna lesión, pero sin previo aviso, se perdió en esos ojos azules. Unos ojos que conocía perfectamente. Después, la mirada se poso en su cabello, rubio, y en el resto de su rostro. Sus facciones eran realmente llamativas para el chico. Y no pudo articular nada mas que un simple nombre…

-Elise…- Fue lo único que dijo el muchacho. Haciendo que la chica sintiera una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. El que él dijera su nombre, le provoco una sensación indescriptible. Y sin mas… Quiso hablar.

-D-Di-p- No pudo terminar la oración. Ya que el chico la abrazo sin previo aviso. Mientras decía algo.

-Sujétate.- Fue lo único que pudo decir el muchacho. Sentía aquella sed de sangre detrás de el. Quiso saltar aun lado, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Por fin estaba pasándole factura aquel esfuerzo que realizo antes de llegar. Pudo identificar que estaba a punto de recibir un golpe, pero lo mas que podía hacer, era proteger a esa chica que acababa de reconocer.

Una fuerza los empujo. Fue lo único que pudo sentir, pero no sentía dolor. Aquel muchacho que estaba segura que conocía; le había protegido. Abrió los ojos, viendo así el cielo mismo, se encontraba abrazada por el chico a la par que se mantenían en el aire por la fuerza de aquel ataque, sus manos se mantenían en el pecho de el. Y su boca y nariz estaba demasiado cerca de su cuello, pudiendo así, aspirar profundamente su aroma.

Cayeron por fin al suelo, rodaron tres veces en el y Dipper se incorporo un poco, se mantuvo arrodillado sobre la rodilla izquierda mientras con la pierna derecha buscaba darse estabilidad. Se incorporo, pero no fue capaz de detenerse. Fueron arrastrados varios metros hasta llegar junto a los demás peleadores. Volteo la mirada al suelo, observando así un rastro de sangre que lo mas probable era de su pierna. Después, su mirada se poso al frente suyo. Él monstruo al que había golpeado ahora tenia su forma verdadera. Y le miraba con odio. Pero decidió dejar eso para después; puso su brazo izquierdo por debajo de las piernas de la chica en sus brazos. Y de un movimiento se puso en pie. Cargándola como si se tratara de una princesa. Se giro sobre de si mismo y paso la mirada por todos los presentes. Deteniéndose en una pareja que vestía de forma elegante. Identificándolos sin demora, y se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa.

Pacifica no sabia como reaccionar, ser cargada de esa forma y de manera tan tranquila le estaba generando un vuelco de emociones. Volteo la mirada al chico, viendo así que tenia una sonrisa serena, se pregunto hacia donde era llevada, y al seguir la mirada del muchacho, vio con asombro que este le llevaba directamente a sus padres. Siendo el jefe de la familia el que extendió los brazos cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca. Recibiendo así a su hija.

Dipper le miraba sonriente, quería que se sintiera lo mas cómoda posible y estando a punto de irse, una persona llamo su atención. Cierta pelirroja se encontraba de pie a un lado del padre de familia. Esta, vistiendo una camisa de leñador roja y una gorra azul con blanco, media unos cinco centrípetos menos que él. Sabiendo bien de quien se trataba, acerco su mano izquierda a su cabeza, quitándose a si mismo su gorro de lana. Y en un movimiento rápido, acerco la misma mano hacia la chica de pecas, quitándole con dos dedos la gorra azul y poniéndole en la cabeza su gorro. Le provoco un sonrojo ligero a la muchacha, cosa que le causo gracia y después de sonreírle se volteo a rubia. Le puso la gorra en la cabeza y le bajo la visera, cubriéndole de esa forma los ojos azules que le distraían tanto.

-Te despeinaste mucho, Paz.- Casi en modo de burla, fue lo único que le dijo. Para después dar media vuelta y encaminarse con dirección a la criatura. Veía de reojo a todos los demás presentes. Ahora de cerca los podía distinguir perfectamente. Y sin mas, caminaba de forma segura a la que seria una pelea corta. No podía darse el lujo de que durara demasiado. Pero una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Muchacho! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!- Le gritaba Ford de forma preocupada. Haciendo que el chico se girara un poco sobre si mismo, pero con la única intención de dedicarles una sonrisa amplia. Después de eso, regreso al camino que estaba recorriendo.

-¡Yo me encargo! ¡No se acerquen!- Les grito Dipper mientras seguía con la mirada aquel rastro de sangre que el mismo creo con su rodilla.

-¿Muchacho? ¿En serio tío Ford? Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero me sorprende que no lo reconozcas…- Dijo Mabel mientras se paraba un lado de sus tíos. Haciendo que estos y todos los presentes tuvieran un escalofrió por dichas palabras.

Dipper llego hasta el punto donde había iniciado el rastro de su sangre y después de respirar hondo unas cuantas veces volteo la vista a la criatura. Había mantenido su brazo en la mayor inmovilidad que le fue posible. Y arriesgándose a que no lo pudiera mover después de unas horas, lo estiro en su lateral mientras recitaba unas palabras.- Possa il vento essere esorciazzto, ho bisogno del vostro aiuto in questa lotta. Voglio combattere con le armi…- Fueron las palabras pronunciadas por el chico, haciendo que una fuerte ventisca de viento se hiciera presente. Provocando así un ligero remolino de aire a los pies del chico. Este, al ver que estaba haciéndose el conjuro de forma correcta, procedió a seguir con el. Y alzando el brazo derecho, procedió.- L'arma che mi serve è Quella che non viene a stabilirsi. E questo ha reso il mio simbolo elementare.- Con esas palabras dichas, el remolino de viento paso a estar por debajo de su brazo. El viento empezaba a golpear cada vez mas fuerte. Y con aquella ventisca, llegaban un millar de hojas de pino. Convirtiendo aquel remolino de solo aire, en un verde remolino de hojas. Y viendo que estaba por acabar con eso. Termino por decir.- E con questo, lotterà fino a queando non cadere.- Termino de decir. Y en un instante, aquel remolino se comprimió al instante, haciendo que solo quedara un bastón grueso de una altura mayor a la del muchacho, cuyo material eran las millares de hojas de pino.

Dipper le sonrió a la bestia, había sucedido todo tan rápido. Que ni siquiera se hacia notar que en algún momento el chico hizo aquel conjuro. Y ahora, era una pelea de uno contra uno. No había mas. El muchacho estaba listo para pelar. Y "eso" lo sabia. Alzo el brazo con mucho esfuerzo, y con un movimiento de muñeca hizo que el bastón pasara girando hasta su codo; siendo cuando este lo movió con fuerza de arriba hacia abajo. Dirigiendo el bastón hasta su cuello; donde hábilmente lo hizo danzar sobre sus hombros. Para que pasara así brazo izquierdo. Donde realizo los mismos movimientos que con el derecho. Para así atrapar el objeto con la palma izquierda. Dándole así un descanso a su brazo derecho.

Se encontraba cansado, y ahora mas que el conjuro y la sincronización del mismo habían causado un drene de energía bastante considerable. Pero no quería demostrar debilidad frente al monstruo. Por lo que solamente continuo con su sonrisa amplia y mirada determinada. Haciendo que la bestia se enfureciera de tal acto y en forma de un grito desgarrador, le hablo al joven.

-¡DIPPER PINES!- Fue lo único que logro anunciar. Aquel muchacho había golpeado de forma contundente su rostro. Y ahora se le paraba al frente mientras le veía con arrogancia. Desafiándolo. Pero con el grito, en vez de provocar miedo, provoco esperanza. Muchos miraban sonrientes a aquel chico.

Wendy se acerco un poco mas a la zona de la pelea. Pacifica se había bajado de los brazos de sus padres. Candy se encamino de forma rápida para posicionarse detrás de Mabel. Y el par mas viejo de gemelos Pines… Solo le miraban orgullosos. Aquel chico que con anterioridad había demostrado demasiadas debilidades, ahora estaba al frente suyo con la intención de protegerlos.

Los segundos en que nadie hizo nada fueron eternos. Pero solo basto con el sonar del viento para que ambos salieran corriendo lo mas rápido posible hacia su adversario. Siendo él Cambiaformas el primero en atacar. Lanzando su lengua en dirección del chico. Pero este, de forma rápida puso un extremo de su bastón en el suelo, para así poder impulsarse hacia arriba. Donde adopto ventaja. Y al ver que el ataque había fallado, el chico Pines solamente enderezo su caída con el talón del pie derecho. Golpeando brutalmente la cabeza del ser. Y después, rodando detrás de él para de forma seguida, incorporarse con pose de batalla.

Él Cambiaformas ahora se encontraba mas enojado que antes. Y de forma rápida se volteo con la intención de volver a atacar, siendo que esta vez lanzo un golpe con su extremidad superior mas grande. Pero el chico fue mas rápido, corriendo en forma recta a su adversario, le hizo creer que chocarían los ataques, haciendo que el monstruo pusiera mas fuerza en el suyo. Mas sin embargo, la estrategia del chico era distinta, de dejo caer al suelo para así poder pasar arrastrando por debajo de la abominación. Y cuando hubiera fallado el golpe, se volteo rápidamente para ver si podía aun alcanzarlo en el suelo.

Y de forma rápida, Dipper solamente se alzo lo suficiente con el bastón aun en la mano izquierda, levantándolo y adaptando todo su cuerpo como si se tratase de una viga clavada en el suelo. Para que de esa forma, en el momento en que la bestia se volteara para atraparlo, la pelea finalizara. Él abominable ser solo miraba incauto a los ojos del chico. Para después pasar la mirada a donde terminaba el bastón. En el centro de su estomago. La sensación de que se le escapaba el aire le invadió. Y sin mas, su vista se empezó a oscurecer. No pudo hacer mas, fue un golpe directo.

Él Cambiaformas cayo al suelo inconsciente. La pelea no había durado casi nada, cosa que alegro al chico Pines. Puesto que su vista empezaba a ponerse borrosa. Se enderezo, y volteo la mirada al cielo. Uno claro, sin demasiadas nubes. Se volteo para ver a todas las personas frente suyo; que sin mas, alababan al chico. Gritaban eufóricos por la pelea recién llevada a cabo. Haciendo que el chico se sintiera ligeramente avergonzado.

Empezó a caminar con rumbo a la multitud. Y de forma inesperada, hizo girar el bastón sobre su mano izquierda, para después lanzarlo al aire, donde giro unas cuantas veces y exploto. Dejando así libres a todas las hojas de pino. Las cuales se las llevo el viento. Los pobladores gritaban eufóricos por el espectáculo. Dipper solo se limito bajar la mano y cerrar los ojos mientras mostraba una sonrisa torcida.

-Si supieran; que tenia que caer el bastón en mi mano, para después de girarlo un par de veces mas, lo mantendría fijo para poder decir "Sello" y que este se desvaneciera poco a poco… Pero no. Sucedió eso, si se enteran que era lo que de verdad tenia que pasar de seguro me aran burla…- Se dijo a si mismo, mientras mantenía su caminar. Abrió los ojos y antes de llegar con toda la gente, se detuvo en seco con una mirada preocupante y una sonrisa torcida.

Empezaba a quedarse inconsciente, de eso estaba seguro. Sus sentidos se apagaban poco a poco. Estaba seguro de que el gusto fue el primero, le siguió el tacto, ya no sentía el viento en su piel. Después, el olfato, no identificaba el olor a pino que antes reinaba en la calle. Su oído se fue, puesto que ya no escuchaba nada. Volteo la mirada a todos los que tenia frente a el. Le miraban preocupado. Y este, a sabiendas de que estaba por caer inconsciente. Solo pudo articular unas palabras. Sabia que las había dicho, pero no en que tono, no sabia si las había gritado o las había dicho con normalidad. Solamente veía como todos se sorprendía de lo que decía el chico. Y este, al verse en esa situación. No pudo hacer mas. Su visión se hacia borrosa, ya no distinguía a las personas frente a el. Y sin mas, solamente se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas. Viendo como se acercaron de forma rápida dos sombras que no logro reconocer. Pero sabia que estaría en buenas manos. No había duda de ello. Podía estar relajado ahora que había regresado a Gravity Falls.

Como ultimo acto, solo le quedaba seguir sonriendo a la par que se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo. Alegre, sabia que no desperdicio su tiempo al verse en el bosque, haciendo una carrera para pelear.


	13. Eh vuelto

_**Muy bien, espero les guste el capitulo de hoy. Espero con ansias sus Reviews, así sean criticas o solo que les gusta la serie.  
Bueno, de cualquier forma, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado. Puede que en este capitulo vean un comportamiento un poco raro en uno de los personajes. Pero, así debo de hacerlo para que embone con la historia que tengo planeada.  
En fin, Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsh y de Disney. Esta obra literaria es de Fan y para Fans.**_

 _ **Feli301; Bueno, creo que es solo tu idea. Aunque no se... Pero bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Espero que siga así. Y lamento que no puedas recibir mensajes... X3**_

 _ **Guest; Con respecto a tu duda. No, la chica del aeropuerto no tendrá una relevancia tal cual. Solamente la puse para que cumpliera con la transacción de la pluma de la mochila a su bolsillo. Y los personajes secundarios que pueden que tengan algo de relevancia serian Gabriel y Dora. Amigos de Dipper y Mabel respectivamente. Pero no lo pondré**_

 _ **como tal. Solo los mencionare.**_

 _ **Capitulo 12: "Eh vuelto"**_

Solamente dos palabras pronuncio el muchacho antes de caer inconsciente, este se encontraba ahora en brazos de Candy y Pacifica. Todos le miraban preocupados. Nadie sabia que le pasaba, y Mabel estaba a punto de correr hacia el cuando el mayor de sus tíos emprendió la carrera antes que ella. Se encamino de forma rápida y se arrodillo frente al inconsciente muchacho. Palpándolo por todo el cuerpo hasta notar que se encontraba roncando. Ford sonrió burlesco, le veía nuevamente como el niño de 12 años que se quedo durmiendo en la sala mientras hacia un calabozo para su juego preferido.

Se irguió mientras aun sonreía, y se volteo a la multitud.- ¡Esta bien! ¡Solo esta durmiendo!- Grito aun con la sonrisa, todos se aliviaron al oír aquella noticia y se aproximaba lentamente. Y él, sin perder mas tiempo, se encamino hacia la bestia que ocasiono todo aquel alboroto. Sin detenerse a contemplarlo solamente saco la segunda jeringa que había en su mochila, agradeciendo el hecho de haberlas puesto en un estuche de metal, se arrodillo y procedió a inyectar el supresor. Paso solo un instante en que nada ocurrió pero después de esperar, la apariencia de aquel ser que se encontraba inconsciente empezó a cambiar. Volviéndose a cuando recién había salido del huevo.

Tomó a la ahora pequeña criatura y sin soltarla, saco la capsula de su mochila, introduciéndola con cuidado en esta. Y al ver que no representaba ya ningún peligro, acciono el mecanismo del artefacto. Criogenizando así al Cambiaformas. Se quedo quieto por un instante, y al voltear, veía como todos se mantenían alrededor del inconsciente muchacho.

-Bueno, deberíamos llevarlo a la mansión. Esta sangrando…- Informaba Stan mientras le veía aun con orgullo. El chico ahora se encontraba recostado en el suelo con las piernas extendidas. Candy, que se encontraba de su lado izquierdo le quito un mechón de pelo de los ojos, viendo así como hilos carmesí se deslizaban lentamente desde su sien, admirando su rostro aun sonriente y al parecer, tranquilo. Por su parte, Pacifica, sujetándolo del lado derecho, le vía complacida. Ahora estaba el chico nuevamente en el pueblo, con una mano libre, se acomodo la gorra de pino en la cabeza mientras sonreía ampliamente y afirmaba el agarre al chico, sintiendo así los músculos que había desarrollado, logrando tener un ligero enrojecimiento en las mejillas.  
Mabel, que se encontraba cerca, solo vio confundida las reacciones de ambas chicas, sin notar, a la pelirroja detrás de ella. Wendy veía alegre al muchacho, tomó su gorro con la mano derecha y se lo quito, lo sostuvo por un breve momento y después se lo llevo con cuidado a la cara. Oliendo así el aroma del chico, y sintiéndose extrañamente tranquila. Aun le sonrojaba el hecho de sentirse confundida por lo que sentía por el muchacho Pines, pero no le dio mucha importancia en ese momento. Ya que solo le importaba que este se encontrara bien. Se volvió a poner el gorro de manera disimulada para que nadie la viera y después se acerco mas a aquel joven inconsciente.

Ford había terminado ya con la seguridad de la capsula, y mientras veía a la gente alrededor del muchacho no pudo evitar sentirse alegre por que este fuera tan bien recibido. Aunque aun tenia una duda en la cabeza. ¿Qué hacia en Gravity Falls tan temprano? Suponía que esa pregunta solo la podría responder el chico, y con ello tenia suficiente, al menos, por ahora. Se paro aun lado de su inconsciente sobrino. Y hablo…

-Muy bien, Stanley tiene razón. Llevémoslo a la mansión. Hay que curarlo.- Informo Ford a la par que buscaba las llaves del auto.- Stanley, tu y Soos cárguenlo al auto. Lo deje cerca del centro comercial.- Le decía a su gemelo mientras alejaba a la gente para que pudieran cargarlo.- Ahora solo necesitamos que alguien lo cure.- Dijo, mientras con la mirada buscaba a alguien capacitado en la tarea.

-Candy tomo clases de enfermería.- Dijo Mabel mientras dejaba pasar a Soos, y le daba una mirada confiada a su amiga. Si a alguien podía encargarle la salud de su hermano, era a sus amigos. Y ella ahora se encontraba capacitada.  
Y ante la sugerencia de su amiga y su mirada de confianza, la chica asiática miro sonrojada el cuerpo de Dipper, viendo la sangre de su cabeza y su rodilla. A la cual le faltaba un trozo de pantalón, dejando descubierta una zona de piel manchada por su roja sangre. Trago saliva, y hablo.

-Yo puedo curarlo. Solo necesito un kit de primeros auxilios.- Exigía la muchacha a la par que se ponía de pie. Y dejaba que Stan se pusiera cerca de la cabeza del muchacho.

-Bien, en ese caso vienes con nosotros.- Le informo Ford mientras sacaba las llaves de su saco.

-¿Listo Soos? A la de tres… Uno, dos…- Cargaron entre los dos hombres al chico Pines. Sacudiéndolo un poco, haciendo que de la sudadera de este, callera un objeto. Objeto que llamo la atención del mayor de los Pines.

-¿Qué es…- No logro terminar de formular la pregunta. En el suelo yacía el diario numero 4 del chico. Lo miro con asombro, y con cuidado lo tomo del suelo. Pero aun así, de entre las paginas del libro cayo un trozo de papel. El mayor lo vio y lo recogió.- "Recordatorio: Decirle al tío Ford de la equivocación en su diario numero 3".- Leyó en voz alta mientras se ganaba así las miradas de sorpresa de todos.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me equivoque?! ¡¿Con que?!- Gritaba el mayor mientras empezaba a hojear el diario del muchacho, buscando algo relacionado con su diario 3, pero solo gano una reprimenda por parte de su gemelo.

-Seis dedos… Necesitamos llevarlo a la mansión. ¿Recuerdas?- Enfadado, reprocho a su hermano. Haciendo que este volviera en si.

-¿Ah? Oh, cierto… Bueno, luego le preguntare un par de cosas al chico.- Finalizo mientras se agachaba un poco y alzaba su sudadera para poner el diario en la parte trasera de su pantalón. Pero se dio cuenta que la prenda de ropa contaba con un bolsillo secreto para poner el diario.- Vaya. Impresionante.- Dijo mientras devolvía el diario a su lugar. Y al incorporarse empezó a rebuscar en su cabeza algo en lo que el pudiera estar mal.

La caminata había empezado, todos los cercanos a la familia Pines seguían de cerca al grupo para ver como se llevaban al joven muchacho hacia el coche. Mabel se encontraba aun mas feliz. Siendo que ahora tenia mas motivos para estarlo. Dado el hecho que su hermano les había caído del cielo. Nunca mejor dicho.

Pacifica jugaba con la visera de la gorra mientras pensaba en el muchacho, sus padres, al ver la reacción de la chica dedujeron rápidamente de que se trataba. Siendo su madre la mas preocupada por ese hecho, pero Preston se le adelanto, dándole una seña con la mano. Y decidió hablarle a su hija mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

-Pacifica. Ya vimos que tu estas bien. Así que regresaremos a lo que estábamos haciendo…- Le decía su padre mientras ella le miraba confundida.- Tu deberías de ir con ellos para asegurarte que el chico este bien.- Sorprendiendo a su esposa e hija, el señor se estaba comportando completamente distinto a como usualmente actuaba con respecto a los pretendientes de su hija. Pero esta era una situación distinta. La chica no supo que decir. Salvo darle una sonrisa amplia y después de despedirse afectuosamente, salió corriendo en dirección de la familia. Dejando solos a sus padres y siendo Priscila la primera en hablar.

-¿Esta todo bien cariño? ¿Creí que no te agradaba el chico Pines?- Se mostraba preocupada por el cambio de actitud de su esposo.

-Ya hicimos que ella hiciera mucho a tan corta edad. Déjala tener su libertad cariño.- Se mostro como un padre verdadero a la par que decía eso, ganándose una mirada de estupefacción por parte de su mujer para después ganarse una sonrisa de confort por la actitud de su marido.- Además de que si terminan juntos. La familia Northwest volverá a ser millonaria.- Finalizo, dejando que su antigua personalidad se hiciera presente. Logrando que su mujer le dedicara un seño fruncido y se cruzara de brazos negando con la cabeza.

Por su parte. Wendy se encontraba caminando junto a los demás, seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Aun no podía creer que aquel que consideraba su hermano menor le sobrepasara en estatura, y mas aun, su capacidad en combate había sido excepcional. Derroto al Cambiaformas demasiado rápido, pero fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Salvo el primer ataque que recibió. No le vio que le golpeara mas aquel monstruo; y por ello, no sabia por que el chico quedo inconsciente. Quiso pensar en una explicación para ello. Pero no le permitieron, habían llegado ya al coche. Stanford se adelanto de forma rápida y sin pensarlo abrió la puerta trasera del auto para que recostaran al muchacho. Pero se veía que seguía en sus pensamientos.

-Mira seis dedos. Si no bajas de tus nubes te voy a romper un dedo de cada mano, ya que te sobran.- El enfado de Stan era cada vez mas evidente, sacando de su ensimismamiento a Ford.

-¿Y ahora que? ¡Ya abrí el auto!- Dijo a la par que señalaba la puerta.

-¡¿Y en donde lo acostamos?! ¡¿Encima de sus cosas?!- Molesto el anciano contesto con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué?- No sabia por que decía eso, hasta que volteo al asiento trasero del coche y vio ahí la maleta del chico, su mochila y un estuche negro de piel que le llamo la atención.  
Metió medio cuerpo para tomar las cosas. Pero sintiendo que su curiosidad era mas fuerte, no pudo evitar quitar los seguros de aquel estuche rectangular. Mas sin embargo, al querer abrirlo, se dio cuenta que le había puesto llave. Y poniéndose una mano en el mentón, se preguntaba que tenia dentro.

-¡Stanford!- Lo llamaba su gemelo desde afuera del auto, haciendo que el mayor se sorprendiera y tomara las cosas con rapidez. Para después poder salir y encaminarse a la cajuela.

Stan, al ver que su gemelo ya había dejado libre el espacio, empezó a meter con cuidado al chico. Candy por su parte se metió del otro lado del auto, para poder poner la cabeza de Dipper sobre su regazo. Y al terminar de acomodarlo, bajo la ventanilla.

-Cuídalo. ¿Si?- Le pedía Mabel desde afuera, asomándose levemente para ver a su inconsciente gemelo.

-Descuida, yo lo cuido.- Le dijo segura de si misma.

-Lo mejor será que te alcancemos luego en la mansión.- Pacifica, para sorpresa de todos, había dicho algo que nadie se esperaba, ganándose así las miradas incrédulas de todos. Entro en pánico demasiado rápido, y en busca de algo para zafarse de eso, finalizo.- Digo, tenemos que planear su fiesta sorpresa. ¿No?- Inventando cualquier excusa, esa le pareció buena y decidió decirla en voz alta.

-¡Cierto! ¡La fiesta!- Mabel había caído en cuenta que tenia que prepararle un evento sorpresa a su hermano. Y al instante, se volteo a Candy.- Si, lo mejor será ir a la mansión para empezar a planear las cosas.- Le dedicaba una sonrisa amplia. La chica Chui estaba por replicar, pero Ford y Stan se habían subido ya al auto para encaminarse a la mansión.

Apenas habían arrancado el auto y las personas alrededor de el empezaron a caminar con el mismo rumbo. Pero ellos, por su parte, se mantuvieron callados en el camino. Candy, por que se la pasaba admirando a Dipper. Ford, por que el chico tan solo con llegar ya traía misterios consigo. Y Stan solamente no hablaba por que estaba enfadado con su gemelo.

-¿Ahora me vas a explicar que paso?- Inquirió el menor mientras miraba a su copiloto.

-Pues mientras tratábamos de inyectarle el supresor se logro transformar y nos tomó por sorpresa. Después le fue fácil huir.- Comento el mayor con normalidad a la par que se acomodaba la mochila en el regazo.

-Stanford. ¿Te das cuenta en que peligro pusiste a todos?- La molestia del menor estaba empezando a ser demasiado notoria.- Si no fuese por que literalmente Dipper "nos cayo del cielo", ahora mismo no se que hubiese pasado…- Lo que le decía Stanley era verdad, se descuido demasiado.- Solo… Arg… Ten mas cuidado. ¿Si? Por suerte no paso a mayores. Solamente destruyo un generador y dejo inconsciente al chico. Pero pudo ser peor.- Ford se encogió de hombros mientras desviaba la mirada. No podía creer que este recibiendo un regaño sobre responsabilidad por parte de su hermano menor.

-Si, lo se… Cause un desastre. Luego pagare los daños causados.- Se sentía la incomodidad en el ambiente, y la chica Chui no sabia si era prudente que hablara. Así que prefirió dejarlo así. Mantenerse en bajo perfil seria lo mejor.

-Nah. No te pongas así seis dedos.- Stan le golpeo el hombro para que se relajara.- Pero no dudes que lo usare en un futuro para reprocharte y burlarme.- Le sonrió mientras decía eso.- Y será algo como: "Oye Ford, ¿Recuerdas cuando dejaste libre a un monstruo que podía cambiar de forma y Dipper tuvo que salvarnos?".- Se burlo Stanley mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa burlesca. Haciendo que Ford se riera.

Candy se sentía en un mejor ambiente, sin duda los dos pares de gemelos se parecían demasiado. Pero antes de que se riera por el ultimo comentario, algo le sorprendió. Dipper, se empezó a mover de manera incomoda. Como si algo le estuviera molestando.

- _Parece tener una pesadilla_.- Se dijo la muchacha mientras trataba de tranquilizar al chico poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, y a tal acto, el muchacho Pines respondió normalizándose a la par que atrapaba la mano de la chica con la suya. Provocando que esta se sonrojara por la acción. Sin notar que los mayores la veían por el espejo retrovisor. Para después, intercambiar miradas.

El trayecto no duro demasiado, al poco rato ya habían llegado a la mansión y solamente se estacionaron lo mas cerca de la entrada ya que momentos antes; Ford mando un mensaje a su amigo McGucket. El cual, para su llegada, ya se encontraba en la entrada de la mansión esperando junto con el mayordomo para poder llevar lo mas rápido a su habitación al inconsciente muchacho y que este pudiera ser atendido.

Entre Stan y él mayordomo Philip cargaron al muchacho hasta su cuarto, Candy por su parte, se ofreció a llevar las cosas del chico. Mientras tanto, Ford y Fiddleford llevaban la capsula con él Cambiaformas hacia el laboratorio del mayor de los Pines. Para poderlo poner en cautiverio de la forma correcta y definitiva.

No se demoraron demasiado al llevar a Dipper a su cuarto, y cuando estuvieron en este, Philip salió de la habitación lo mas mas rápido posible para buscar el botiquín. Candy solamente recorrió la con la mirada aquel cuarto, y al ver las un par de maletas mas en una esquina del miso, decidió dejar las que traía consigo junto con esas. Dejando a Stan hacerse cargo de acomodar al inconsciente chico en su cama y cuando este hubo terminado su labor solamente miro orgulloso a su sobrino. No le fue posible hacer mas, ya que el mayordomo regreso demasiado rápido, entregándole así una caja de metal del tamaño de un cajón de escritorio a la chica Chui.

Esta solamente la miro unos momentos y después miro al antiguo señor misterio. Él cual le sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió a la puerta junto con el mayordomo. Se volteo un momento y le dedico una amplia sonrisa a la chica. Para después proceder a cerrar la puerta de madera detrás de él al salir. Dejando solos a los muchachos, para que la joven asiática pudiera hacer su labor de curar al chico.

Esta, solamente se quedo a los pies de la cama unos instantes. Discutiendo mentalmente como seria viable proceder con lo que le pedían. Y tomando valor, se acerco lentamente a su paciente, viéndolo de cerca, observando su semblante tranquilidad. Apreciando que el se había vuelto alguien demasiado apuesto.

-De seguro ya tiene novia. Es imposible que no la tenga siendo como es…- Decía en un susurro y de manera desanimada. A la par que se sentaba en la cama.- Lo mejor será que empiece con la herida de la sien.- Volvió a susurrar. Abrió lentamente la caja de metal para sacar una bandita, algodón y agua oxigenada. No tardo nada en limpiar la herida, y al poco tiempo ya había acabado con la curación, pero se detuvo un instante en ver a Dipper a la cara. Se sentía intranquila, quería hacer algo, pero no sabia el que. Y acercándose lentamente quería averiguar que era, dejo el botiquín a un lado mientras se recargaba en el, haciendo la inclinación sobre el muchacho mucho mas pronunciada. Sintió por un momento la respiración del chico Pines, olía su desodorante de manera directa, y su mirar se perdió en los labios del chico. Se cuestionaba si era correcto lo que estaba por hacer, pero en un impulso de valor, tomo una respiración profunda para después proceder a poner sus labios sobre los de él mientras cerraba los ojos. Un tierno beso que él no correspondía, pero tierno para ella. Se alejo sonrojada, y se alivio al ver que no se despertó. Pero se percato del hecho que estaba sudando, se había encerrado el calor en el cuarto.- Sera mejor que le quite la ropa, se ve que tiene mucho calor.- Se excusaba la chica mientras rodeaba al chico con los brazos, desasiéndose así de la sudadera negra. Se levanto rápido de la cama y fue hasta la silla del escritorio; el cual yacía al lado izquierdo de la cama a una distancia algo larga, donde dejo la prenda. Y al regresar levanto la camisa del chico mientras veía su bien formado abdomen, jugueteo un rato con el esperando que le causara risa al muchacho, pero al ver que no fue así; desistió de su plan, y solamente procedió a seguir con el despojo de la prenda. Admiro por un momento el torso del chico, este se encontraba marcado, tanto de músculos como de cicatrices; siendo eso ultimo una explicación al por que había perdido cierta sensibilidad. Se paro un momento gracias a sus pensamientos. Para después, poder reflexionar en lo que estaba haciendo.- Por dios, ya le robe un beso y ahora lo estoy desvistiendo. ¿Acaso quiero violarlo?- Se decía a si misma en un susurro a la par que se ponía ambas manos en la cara, dejando caer la camisa al suelo. No podía creer que ese chico le provocara tantas emociones y sin necesidad de hacer nada.- No, lo estoy curando, eso es todo. Le quite la playera por que se veía que tenia calor. Eso es todo.- Trataba de convencerse a si misma. Y con mirada determinada se acerco nuevamente al chico. Posando su mirada en la herida de la pierna, para después ver el pantalón en si.- Es algo apretado, y no podre subirlo la bastilla hasta la rodilla para curarlo.- Decía, y sin detenerse a pensar si acaso era buena idea lo que estaba por hacer, simplemente hizo lo que creía correcto. Desabrocho el cinturón de Dipper para después poder desabrochar el pantalón. Bajo con cuidado la prenda de mezclilla a la par que se asegurara que la tela no tocara la herida de la rodilla. Deteniéndose cuando llego a los tobillos. Las botas que el usaba le impedían quitarle los pantalones, pero no se detuvo; y estirando sus manos hasta los pies del chico se peleo por unos momentos con aquel calzado tan extraño. Pero al cabo de unos segundos pudo quitárselos, dejando libres los pies del muchacho.

Termino con su encomienda, ahora el chico Pines se encontraba usando solamente sus boxers negros, que para suerte de él, eran un tanto holgados. La chica Chui se encontraba completamente roja debido a sus actos. Pero mantenía su mente tranquila al pensar que lo hacia para que el joven se sintiera mas cómodo. Tomó en sus manos las prendas del chico, incluyendo la playera del suelo, y se encamino a la silla del escritorio para poder dejarlas encima de ella. No sin antes, sacar de los bolsillos de su pantalón sus pertenencias. Se detuvo un momento mirando aquella pintura de barco sobre del escritorio, tomo fuerzas, y girando sobre si misma regreso la mirada a aquel muchacho semi-desnudo al cual debía de terminar de curar. No quiso perder mas tiempo puesto que se encamino de manera rápida hasta la cama, se estiro para tomar el botiquín y así, poder continuar con la curación. Saco de aquella caja; una venda, una gasa y volteo a ver el agua oxigenada que ya estaba afuera desde la primera curación. Nuevamente, el proceso no tardo demasiado, pero se vio en la necesidad de sacar una herramienta mas del botiquín para poder cortar los trozos de piel que podrían infectarse por el hecho de dejarlos. Finalizo su trabajo, guardo todo lo que uso de manera tranquila y dejo aquella caja en los pies de la cama, se volvió a acercar a la cara del chico y con la mano derecha empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, pasando por su tórax, después en sus hombros y finalmente en su brazo derecho queriendo tomar su mano. Pero se llevo una sorpresa al sentir el brazo del muchacho; este se encontraba tenso.- Supongo que lo que sea que haya hecho para invocar ese bastón le costo un poco de trabajo.- Volvió a susurrar, no quería despertar a Dipper y de manera rápida volvió la mirada al botiquín, lo abrió y saco un desinflamante muscular; el cual no tardo en poner en la extremidad del chico, para después volver a guardarla y quedarse quieta por un momento. Estaba discutiendo mentalmente consigo misma si debía de hacer algo en esa situación, mas sin embargo, algo imprevisto sucedió. Escucho como alguien gritaba dentro de la mansión, solamente que no era un grito de auxilio, o de terror. Era un grito de alegría; y sabia bien de quien era.

Se levanto rápidamente de la cama, y de manera contradictoria; camino de manera lenta hasta la puerta de la habitación. Volvió la mirada solamente un momento para después salir de aquel cuarto. Quería pasar mas tiempo con el, pero sabia que se levantaría después de un rato y no quería causar un malentendido.

Camino ensimismada en sus pensamientos por un rato, llegando así a las escaleras, sostenía aquel botiquín con ambas manos mientras mantenía la mirada en los escalones. Regañándose a si misma por sus indecorosos actos en aquel cuarto.- Pacifica hubiese hecho lo mismo de estar en mi lugar.- Pensó con enojo, para después recordar algo.- Por cierto, ella y él Cambiaformas estaban platicando en el momento en que Grenda y yo llegamos. ¿Qué se habrán dicho?- Indagaba en sus propios pensamientos. Recordando que cuando llego en ese momento, era la rubia la que hablaba. Y parecía algo enojada. Para después recordar lo que paso cuando el chico llego a salvarla.- Hum… Que suerte tiene la oxigenada, ser cargada como una princesa por Dipper.- Celos nuevamente, era aquella emoción que tenia cuando veía a la chica Northwest pensar en el muchacho Pines. Sabia bien que ella sentía algo por él, pero jamás se habían dicho nada a pesar de estar en el mismo salón de clases en la secundaria. Ellas dos se habían hecho amigas, pero una cosa era ser su amiga, y otra muy distinta era no hacer nada por ganarse el amor del chico que le llamaba tanto la atención. Mas que ahora ese chico era alguien clasificable como un muchacho guapo. Seguía en esos pensamientos hasta que algo la saco de ellos, o mas bien, alguien. Siendo la gemela del muchacho la que subía con prisa por las escaleras.

-¡Candy! ¡¿Cómo esta!?- Se notaba ligeramente preocupada a la par que feliz. Una extraña combinación.

-Descuida Mabel, el esta bien. Pero dejemos que descanse. ¿Si?- Le pedía de forma calmada mientras baja un escalón mas, dando a entender que bajaran juntas.

-Ahh… Ok.- Bajo junto con la chica pero a mitad de camino, volvió a hablar.- ¿Tenia mas heridas?- Fue lo único que pregunto la joven Pines. Y Candy sabia el por que se lo cuestionaba.

-Solo tenia una tensión muscular en el brazo. Seguro se quedo dormido por el cansancio. Digo, no sabemos desde cuando llego. Prácticamente "nos cayo del cielo".- Dijo mientras recordaba las palabras de Stan cuando estaban en el auto.

-Jejeje… Si, desde que empezó a practicar Parkour eso se volvió normal en él.- Reía de forma animada, pero sin dejar de mirar al vacío.

-¿Practica Parkour?- La chica Chui se detuvo en seco al saber eso.- _Eso explica los músculos._ \- Pensó para sus adentros. Pero logrando que la gemela Pines se detuviera a pensar lo que acababa de decir.

-¡Demonios!- Maldijo en voz alta por su falta de conciencia en cuanto a mantener un secreto a alguien se refería.- No le digas a nadie. Es mas, mejor ya no hablemos de Dipper. Cuando despierte él mismo se encargara de decir que cosas ha hecho.- Informo la castaña mientras se encaminaba de manera rápida hacia el final de las escaleras.- Vamos, deprisa, debemos de planear la fiesta de Dipper.- Le decía cuando bajo del ultimo escalón. Haciendo que la chica asiática apurara el paso.

Pasaron por la estancia de la mansión, para después encontrarse en el comedor de esta. En el cual, estaban reunidos los que mejor se llevaban con el chico Pines, los cuales se encontraban en una mesa rectangular. Siendo estos y sentados de izquierda a derecha. El anciano McGucket, los dos Stans, Gideon, Soos, un asiento vacío en el extremo de la mesa, Melody, Wendy, otro asiento vacío, Grenda y Pacifica dejando así libre el otro extremo de la mesa. Siendo los asientos ocupados por las dos nuevas presentes. Quedando Mabel en el extremo de la mesa de manera cercana a Soos y Melody, y para así dar a entender que ella se encontraba a cargo de planeación en su totalidad, y entre Wendy y Grenda se sentó de manera tranquila Candy, esperando a escuchar lo que tenia que decir la hermana del inconsciente muchacho.

-Muy bien. Primero que nada quiero agradecer a Pacifica por recordarme lo que tenia que hacer.- Extendió la mano con dirección a la rubia. Y esta, sin expresión alguna en la cara, hablo.

-Antes de que comencemos, ¿Tienen algo para comer? Me muero de hambre.- Les replicaba la rubia.

-Ehhh…- El anciano McGucket hablo por todos.- Tenemos algo en la nevera, pero no esperes que te hagan de comer. Mande a las sirvientas y a Philip por unos encargos al pueblo. No volverán hasta dentro de un rato.- Informo sin mucha preocupación mientras se acicalaba la barba.

-Arg, bien… Me hare algo de comer…- Resignada, la joven Northwest se levanto con la intención de saciar su hambre.

-Ahhh… ¿Puedes hacer algo para mi también?- Pedía Mabel mientras se sobaba el estomago.

-Claro, ¿Alguien mas quiere? Digo, para hacer algo grande.- Informaba la chica con demasiado buen humor, no lo podía ocultar. Su padre se había comportado como algo que jamás había visto. Un padre. Aunque no solamente por eso, la manera en que el chico la cargo y la protegió le hacia sentir una extraña felicidad, y mientras se acomodaba la gorra de pino, espero por la respuesta. Pero su sorpresa fue notoria cuando todos los presentes levantaron la mano en señal de querer también de comer.- Bien, hare para todos.- Fingiendo fastidio, se dirigió a la zona de la cocina, desde la cual, aun podía oír los planes de la chica Pines.- ¡Continua Mabs!, ¡puedo oírte!- Grito para que supieran que no había problema, y la joven de frenos. Al ver que no debía generar mas contratiempos. Decidió empezar a hablar.

-¡Muy bien! Primero que nada, tenia planeado hacer la fiesta en la mansión para darle la bienvenida, pero al ver que llego antes, será mejor que la hagamos en otro lado. Y sugiero la cabaña del Misterio. Así que… ¿Soos, puedo usarla?- Inquiría la muchacha mientras volteaba a ver al señor Misterio.

-Hummm…- Él mencionado hizo ademan de pensarlo detenidamente.- Esta bien, no le veo problema. Pero cobrare a dos dólares la entrada y a quince la salida.- Sonreía el joven mientras volteaba a ver al viejo Stan, ganándose un pulgar arriba de su parte.

-No le veo problema.- Contesto la castaña mientras sonreía.- Ahora, la compra de las cosas, tendremos que hacerlo todo en secreto y hoy mismo. Por lo que necesitare a alguien que distraiga a Dipper todo el día, sin separarse de el.- A tales palabras, Wendy y Candy se levantaron de su asiento, y Pacifica salía de la cocina corriendo. Todas viendo de forma intensa a Mabel.- Y estaba pensando en el tío Ford y él anciano McGucket.- Termino la oración mientras veía extrañada la actitud de las chicas. Y estas, al notar que llamaban demasiado la atención, regresaron a sus lugares fingiendo que no había pasado nada.

-Descuida Mabel. Dipper estará todo el día con nosotros. De igual forma, tenemos muchas cosas que mostrarle. ¿No? ¿Fidd?- Le preguntaba al hombre a su lado.

-Sin duda, seguro no querrá salir de los laboratorios.- Termino por decir el mayor mientras hacia un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-¡Bien! Ahora quedan los invitados. Wendy, cuento contigo para que el pueblo quede enterado y que nadie diga nada a Dipper.- Le decía a la chica a su izquierda.

-Déjalo en mis manos chica.- Aceptaba el encargo mientras ponía pose de militar.

-Bien. Los demás nos encargaremos de comprar las cosas y enviarlas a la cabaña del misterio. Tío Stan, tu distraerás a Dipper después de que anochezca. No quiero que despierte sospechas. Por alguna razón se le da demasiado bien el enterarse cuando algo anda raro.- Le pidió a su familiar a la par que se cuestionaba sobre la extraña capacidad de su hermano para descubrir cuando alguien planea algo.

-Bien. Gideon, quiero que tu distraigas a Dipper mañana en la mañana. Así el no me buscara ni a mi ni al resto. Los cuales estaremos en la cabaña decorando.- Le daba ordenes al albino mientras le sonreía.

-Como digas Mabel.- Dijo alegre, pero después de pronunciar su nombre recordó algo de manera automática, y ese algo era específicamente una prenda de color rosa. Y después de recordarla detalladamente, se ruborizo levemente.

-Bien, de esa forma estará todo cubierto. Y como tenemos dinero de sobra, esa fiesta será ¡Épica!- Grito la chica mientras alzaba un puño al aire.

-Solo espero que no vuelvan a revivir a los Zombies.- Se lamentaba Stan al recordar tan retorcida noche.

-No prometo nada.- Finalizo Mabel mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. Provocando que los presentes se rieran del comentario.- Bien, ahora solo falta comer. Espero que este sabroso.- Se frotaba las manos mientras veía en dirección a la cocina.

-Estará lista en poco tiempo. Ya no tardo.- Informo Pacifica desde la cocina.- Espero les guste el estofado.- Fue lo único que dijo a la par que seguía con su labor domestico.

Paso el rato, Dipper se sentía extrañamente cómodo, pero el hambre era demasiado demandante, por lo que abrió los ojos con dificultad. Vio al techo de manera directa, el cuarto en el que se encontraba era uno desconocido para el muchacho, no sabia donde se encontraba. Y de forma rápida se incorporo en la cama. Arrepintiéndose al acto por sentir un dolor punzante en la cabeza.

-Arg, debo de empezar a comer antes de hacer cosas que me desgasten.- Se reprochaba el muchacho mientras lentamente recorría con la mirada aquel cuarto. Deteniéndose así en el escritorio. Donde yacían sus prendas de vestir. Cosa que al verlas, volteo a verse a si mismo sorprendido.- Hum… Si que estaba cansado.- Se dijo así mismo, y después volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Observo aquel cuadro de barco que tanto le gustaba, y después su mirada se encontró en todas sus cosas. Amontonadas en una esquina.- Así que…. ¿Este es mi cuarto?- Se cuestionaba mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba hacia el balcón. Al cual salió con plena confianza. Observando así aquí amplio patio de mansión y una entrada al bosque.- Ah, ya recuerdo. Ford me dijo que ahora esta es la mansión McGucket-Pines.- Recordaba los mensajes de su tío mientras se rascaba la cabeza, notando así el vendaje en la sien.-Hum… Y me curaron bien. Bueno, supongo que después agradecer a quien me haya curado.- Se decía mientras ponía ambas manos sobre su cintura y aspiraba hondo el aroma de aquel lugar. El viento soplo, y le hizo sentir en calma, era verano. Y lo disfrutaría al máximo. Notando después de unos instantes que podía mover su brazo. Lo alzo extrañado y después de palparlo, noto una sensación extraña, así que procedió a llevárselo a la nariz, donde lo olfateo.- Me pusieron un anestesian te. De verdad debo agradecer a quien me curo.- Pero interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, el viento soplo mas fuerte, y después de parpadear rápidamente un par de veces. Dijo en voz alta.- Eso me recuerda… Que sigo en boxers.- Se ruborizo un poco al pensar en ese hecho para después encaminarse de manera rápida al interior de su cuarto.

Se dirigió de forma rápida al escritorio donde yacían sus ropas, siendo la primera en tomar, su pantalón. Lo estiro mientras lo tomaba de la cintura, apreciando así el hoyo que se había formado por el combate. Pensó un momento las cosas y decidió dejarlo a un lado para poder ponerse otro menos maltratado. Él cual era un simple pantalón de mezclilla negro y holgado que saco de una de sus maletas. Procedió a ponérselo y al hacerlo, noto con mayor detalle el vendaje en su rodilla y con ello, el buen trabajo que se le dio al atender sus heridas. Pero decidió no pensar mas en sus lesiones, por lo que después de ello, se vistió de forma rápida. Tomó sus cosas del escritorio, saco sus tenis converse de la maleta para poder ponérselos, ya había tenido suficiente de las botas por ese día. Y antes de salir, decidió recorrer su nuevo cuarto. Pasando por el baño propio que tenia, después apreciando el armario que el podía jurar era la entrada a Narnia, y finalmente en aquel balcón nuevamente. Prestando demasiada atención en aquel matorral de rosas que se enredaba con su barandal. Dándole un toque demasiado armónico a su gusto. Pero finalmente se armo de valor para salir de aquel cuarto. Se palpo el cuerpo entero para corroborar que tenia todas sus cosas encima.

Camino lentamente por el corredor mientras veía a su alrededor. Observando cada detalle de aquella mansión, deseando poder investigarla a fondo. Dado que si tan solo la cabaña del Misterio tenia habitaciones secretas, esa enorme vivienda debería de tener mas que la que descubrió con la chica Northwest aquella noche de fiesta. Se empezaba a ensimismar con sus pensamientos, tanto, que no noto que estaba por llegar al final de las escaleras, y al estar en este, sin mas, se tropezó. Cosa que logro sacar de sus pensamientos, y al instante se incorporo queriendo aparentar que no había pasado nada, por si alguien se encontraba cerca. Volteo a todos lados, pero noto que no era así. Por lo que se dispuso a buscar por la mansión a quien sea que lo hubiera llevado ahí. Y después de escuchar una disputa no tan lejos de la recepción de la mansión, decidió seguir aquel sonido. Llegando a lo que el recordaba que era el comedor. Y sin mas, abrió las puertas de este, haciendo acto de presencia. Sorprendiendo a los presentes. Pero mas que nada, a aquella persona que se encontraba mas cerca de la puerta, siendo este, Ford. Por un momento se quedaron estáticos, hasta que el muchacho Pines hablo.

-Tío Ford.- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, dado que el mayor lo había rodeado con sus brazos de manera rápida. El chico tardo solo un segundo en reaccionar, ya que devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Haciendo ese un abrazo demasiado largo.

-Vamos seis dedos, los demás también queremos abrazar al chico.- Reprochaba Stan, el cual ya estaba detrás de el, provocando así que le soltara mientras se reía al recibir el mismo comentario que le dio él hace dos días cuando llego Mabel.  
Y sin mas, Dipper se dirigió de forma rápida a su tío Stan, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Tío Stan, los extrañe.- Decía el muchacho mientras mantenía aquel abrazo. Duro un poco menos que el del mayor, pero al separarse, Stan le puso la mano en la cabeza, despeinándolo. Los siguientes en abrazar al muchacho fue el joven Soos junto con su novia Melody. A los cuales abrazo con ambos brazos mientras les sonreía ampliamente. Después de soltarlos, vio sonriente al viejo McGucket.

-Señor Fiddleford, ¿No hay problema si le abrazo?- Le dijo en forma de broma mientras veía el bastón del viejo.

-Descuide joven Dipper. No hay problema.- Alzo los brazos para recibir al muchacho y poder susurrarle al oído.- Me alegra que hayas venido.- Siendo con esas palabras con las que terminaron el abrazo. Y Dipper no pudo hacer mas que darle una sonrisa amplia al anciano. Giro sobre de si mismo para ver a Gideon.

-Dipper Pines… Te ves bien. Te ves bien.- Decía mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados.

-Gideon… Tu también. Adelgazaste.- Le decía mientras lo rodeaba con su brazo para aplicarle una llave de lucha no tan fuerte. Y después reír. No tardo en voltear, viendo así a Grenda, Candy, Wendy y Pacifica. Les dedico una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a abrazarlas. Siendo la primera en abrazar; Grenda. Algo raro. Pero en su interior se decía que por alguna extraña razón, seria mala idea abrazar primero a una de las otras tres chicas. El abrazo no duro demasiado, pero llamo la atención.

-Me alegra volver a verte Grenda.- Le dijo al separarse.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- Le sonreía ampliamente junto con la pregunta.

-Hummm… No lo se. Solo sabia que eras tu.- Restándole importancia, paso a abrazar a Candy. Con la cual se sintió en un inicio un poco incomodo, mas sin embargo, esa incomodidad se quito a los pocos instantes.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Candy.- Sonriendo de manera sincera, le miraba con ternura. Pero no se detuvo ahí, paso a su mejor amiga en ese pueblo.

-Wendy.- Su nombre fue lo único que pronuncio ya que no quiso hacer nada mas que abrasarla fuertemente. Le superaba en altura, y ahora estaba confirmado. Pero no dejo que eso afectara en algo. Por lo que el abrazo duro un poco mas que los anteriores.- Te extrañe querida amiga.- Finalizo el abrazo mientras le miraba sonriente.

-Y-Yo también te extrañe Bro.- Le dijo mientras golpeaba ligeramente su puño contra su brazo izquierdo, notando así la musculatura de este. Y sorprendida por ese hecho, mantuvo la mirada sobre el joven mientras este se dirigía a la rubia. Se acerco lentamente y en un susurro solamente audible para ellos dos. Hablo.

-¿Si te abrazo… No me pagaras para que finja que no paso? ¿Verdad?- Bromeando, el muchacho le saco una risa leve a la chica enfrente suyo. La cual, después de reír, actuó sin pensar. Lanzándose sobre del joven en un efusivo abrazo.

-Claro que no, Nerd.- Le decía mientras le abrazaba por encima de los hombros, colgándose sobre su cuello mientras reía. Le encantaba la voz del muchacho, se había vuelto algo gruesa, lo suficiente para hacerla sentir protegida. El abrazo se volvió largo, pero ninguno de los dos hacia ademan de alejarse. No fue hasta que la hermana del muchacho hablo.

-Ahhh… ¿Cuánto mas planeas abrazar a Paz en ves de abrasarme a mi?- Fingía molestia mientras se paraba a un lado de la pareja. Haciendo que esta se separase, siendo Pacifica la que tenia un ligero sonrojo. Aunque, antes de devolver la mirada a su hermana, el chico estiro la mano a la cabeza de la rubia. Tomando su gorra azul.

-Gracias por cuidarla, Paz.- Le sonrió ampliamente, transmitiéndole una sensación de calidez. Se acomodo la gorra sobre la cabeza y se sintió completo.

-No hay de que, nerd.- Quiso burlarse mientras decía eso ultimo.

-Jejeje… Bueno, hola Mabel.- Se volteo el muchacho a su hermana mientras estiraba los brazos.- ¿Un penoso abraso de hermanos?- Sonreía con burla a si mismo por decir aquellas palabras.

-Un penoso abraso de hermanos.- Le respondió mientras alzaba los brazos al igual que el chico. Para así poder realizar un abraso de tres segundos de duración.

-Palmada.- Dijeron los dos mientras se daban la característica seña de cariño dos veces en la espalda del otro. Para después separarse riendo por aquello. Mabel lo jalo del brazo mientras lo dirigía a la mesa. Donde se sentó en el extremo que había entre los asientos de McGucket y Pacifica. Poco a poco se sentaron nuevamente los presentes mientras veían a aquel chico.

-Y dime muchacho… ¿Como es que estas aquí? Según tus correos deberías de estar en Japón.- Dijo Ford después de sentarse.

-Se acabo antes el curso por problemas administrativos. Así que llame a mi padre y le dije que me vendría de forma directa.- Decía el muchacho mientras miraba su alrededor. Admirando la que seria su casa por todo el verano.

-Bueno, eso explica todo. Así que… ¿Por qué no comienzas a hablar de cómo has estado después de dos años sin vernos?- Le pregunto Stan mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente.

-Ahh… Claro, ¿Pero no habrá algo para comer? Me muero de hambre.- Informo a la par que se sobaba el abdomen.

-Si, hay estofado. Deja que te sirva.- De manera alegre, la chica Northwest se ofreció a servir su comida al muchacho, el cual le miraba con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba, observando así su figura de una muchacha de 15 años de edad. Pero claro, algo le llamo la atención. Los demás presentes en la mesa le hacían señas con las manos y gestos en el rostro de que desistiera de esa idea. Pero el chico Pines, al no entender que era lo que querían informarle, se limito a solamente arquear la ceja mientras les miraba extrañado.- Aquí tienes, espero te guste.- La rubia había regresado con un plato de estofado que para el chico pintaba como un estofado normal. Y volviendo la mirada a los presentes, solo observo como algunos desviaban la mirada mientras que otros le miraban con lastima. Después, observo a la joven Northwest, notando como le sonreía ampliamente. Solamente eso basto, para que el muchacho tomara una cucharada de aquel alimento, saboreándolo por un instante, para después caer en cuenta de su sabor. Le gustaba. Y de forma rápida y voraz, comía aquel platillo como si fuera lo mas sabroso que jamás había probado. Haciendo que los demás le dedicaran miradas consternadas y de asco.

-¡Espera! ¡A mi se me hace que nos dio comida diferentes!- Grito Mabel mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía rápidamente hacia su hermano, para después quitarle la cuchara de la mano y probar ligeramente la comida. Un instante paso, y Mabel se puso una mano en la boca mientras miraba sorprendida a la nada misma.- No, es el mismo…- Finalizo mientras aguantaba las arcadas que le provoco saborear el platillo.- ¿Cómo es que puedes comer eso?- Le preguntaba a su gemelo mientras le devolvía la cuchara.

-¿A que te refieres? ¡Esta delicioso!- Alegre, él chico Pines se mostraba alegre por la degustación del estofado y con cuchara en mano, procedió a seguir comiendo. Provocando miradas confusas sobre de el. Claro. Salvo la de alguien, Pacifica le miraba maravillada.

-Al parecer alguien en este lugar tiene gustos refinados.- Sonaba arrogante mientras alzaba la frente.

-Si, aja. Dices eso sobre el chico que busca lo raro por cuenta propia.- Le decía Mabel mientras se encaminaba a su lugar.

-Bueno bueno. Ese no es el caso. En fin… ¿Lo que ha sido conmigo estos dos años? ¿Por donde empezare?- Se preguntaba el muchacho, llamando así la atención de todos. Dio una ultima cucharada a su comida y se volteo a Pacifica.- ¿Me servirías mas?- Relamiéndose los labios, el chico Pines interrogo a la chica a su lado. La cual asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Y tomando el plato se dispuso a ir a la cocina por mas.

-¿Por qué no empiezas por la cantidad de chicas que has rechazado?- Mabel, burlándose del chico hizo que los presentes miraran confundidos al muchacho.

-Mabel, se supone que cuente las cosa buenas que me han pasado. No algo como eso, además de que algunas no se lo tomaron muy bien. ¿O caso te tengo que recordar a la chica con la que te peleaste?- Actuando normal, Dipper no quería darle demasiada atención a algo que no la merecía. Mas sin embargo, solamente causo mucha mas curiosidad sobre los demás.

-Espera Bro. ¿Rechazaste chicas? Eso quiere decir que tu… ¿Tu tienes…?- Quería terminar la pregunta, pero algo dentro de ella se lo impedía. Wendy sentía miedo de que la respuesta del chico fuera afirmativa.

-¿Hum?- El muchacho en un inicio no comprendía que era a lo que se refería la chica a la que consideraba su hermana. Pero tanto ella, como Candy y Pacifica ni siquiera respiraron por la espera de la respuesta del chico Pines.- Ah, no. No tengo novia ni nada parecido.- Finalizo con un movimiento de mano. Devolviéndole el alma a las chicas interesadas en secreto por el. Pero, no para los mayores Pines. Pacifica no tardo en regresar con el plato lleno de comida nuevamente, y sin mas, el muchacho empezó a comer nuevamente. Sentía que esa comida era exquisita y que por alguna razón no podía parar de comerla hasta que se quedara satisfecho.

Paso el rato, Dipper puso al tanto de las cosas a los presentes. Tanto de su situación académica, como de su situación como cazador de lo paranormal. Paso el rato, el muchacho contaba de su vida. De los problemas con su padre. De sus pasiones secretas, pero aun así, manteniendo solamente para él su ultima adquisición. No quería que nadie se enterara aun de que compro una guitarra. La charla empezaba a ser cada vez mas de fechas recientes hasta llegar al punto de sacar su celular para mostrar una foto.

-Y esta es mi amiga que hice en Japón.- Mostraba la foto de él en el templo con la chica fantasma detrás de un árbol cercano a el. Provocando miradas de asombro como de miedo al ver lo que hacia el chico.- Ah, y ni olvidarlos a ellos.- Cambio la foto a la que usaba como fondo de pantalla. Siendo el y los dioses del bosque. Provocando que todos pusieran una mirada de ternura por aquella escena.- Que por cierto, eso me recuerda que debo de poner esa entrada en el nuevo diario.- Se dijo a si mismo mientras se dejaba caer en el respaldo de la silla. Pero con el comentario solo logro hacerle recordar a Ford algo que quería preguntarle con respecto a su diario.

-Ah, Dipper. Quería preguntarte algo. ¿Qué es eso en lo que me equivoque en el diario 3?- Su seriedad se hizo presente al hacer aquella pregunta. Logrando así que el chico pusiera la misma actitud.

-Bueno…- Abrió su sudadera y con la palma de la mano izquierda hizo levitar del bolsillo oculto el diario 4, manteniéndolo suspendido en el aire mientras las hojas se movían rápidamente. Deteniéndose así en una pagina en concreto. Pero a tal acción, solamente logro que todos, incluyendo a su tío Ford, pusieran una cara de asombro. Dipper miro al pagina en que se detuvo el movimiento de su diario. Y con una mirada seria, le hablo a su tío.- Sera mejor que hablemos afuera.- Fue lo único que dijo para después levantase de su asiento. Haciendo que el mayor lo siguiera fuera del comedor. Pero antes de irse a hablar del tema relacionado con lo paranormal. Solamente se volteo a ver a los presentes. Sonrió por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero no estaba seguro si antes lo había dicho correctamente, por lo que quería asegurarse de que si lo hiciera.- Ah, por cierto… Eh vuelto.


	14. Placentera tranquilidad

_**Bueno, antes que nada. Lamento no haber subido capitulo ayer. Mi modem se descompuso y tuve que ir a cambiarlo. Ademas de que me tuve que ir de casa por eso de las 6 de la tarde ya que mi padre me llamo. Pero en fin. Antes de que empiece a desear que lean y disfruten el cap, tengo que decirles algo. A finales de este mes llega mi examen para la universidad (otra vez) así que voy a estar estudiando de manera un poco constante. Por lo que les informo que cambiare la forma de subir los capítulos por el resto de mayo. Subire dos caps a la semana. Y los subire los lunes y los viernes. Así que espero comprensión. :3**_

 _ **Bueno, sin mas, espero que disfuten del capitulo de hoy y el ultimo de la semana. Espero sus Reviews así sean si solo les gusto, o si algo les molesta. Los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsh y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha de un fan y para fans.**_

 _ **Capitulo 13: Placentera tranquilidad.**_

Dipper caminaba a un lado de Ford mientras se dirigían a la estancia de la Mansión. Donde él muchacho considero prudente el contarle a su mentor sobre su descubrimiento en México. Y sin mas, hizo flotar su diario en dirección del mayor de los Pines. Para que este lo tomara en sus manos y le mirara confuso por las palabras escritas. Y después de leer un poco, volteo al muchacho manteniendo una mirada de sorpresa.

-Así es tío Ford, la clasificación de Fantasmas que hiciste hace tiempo solo abarcaba una clase de fantasma. La verdadera clasificación es esa.- Señalo a su propio diario.- Existen diez clases de fantasmas, y estos se dividen en categorías. Así que, mas que un error, fue que te falto información.- Se encogió de hombros mientras decía eso ultimo.- Y la clase de fantasma que abarcaste era… La clase 3. Siendo una de las mas ligeras. La mas peligrosa es la clase 10, o mejor dicho, la clase campeón.- Finalizando con seriedad.

-Me estas diciendo… ¿Qué el fantasma mas peligroso que he combatido… Fue uno de los mas débiles?- Consternado, el mayor de los Pines miraba a su sobrino.

-Así es, las primeras 3 categorías abarcan fantasmas o espectros que antes eran humanos. A partir de la clase 4, los espectros provienen de otro plano. Y la clase 10. Bueno, solo tiene una categoría. Mas bien, solo existe una entidad capas de tener el titulo de clase Campeón. Siendo este un ser parecido a Bill.- Frunció el ceño al mencionar al triangulo.- Y la ultima vez que se le invoco. Fue en la segunda guerra mundial.- Termino de explicar a la par que le miraba seriamente.

-Ahora veo…- Se veía meditativo a la par que cerraba el diario y se lo pasaba a su dueño.- Hice bien en no insistir que te volvieras mi aprendiz.- Sonreía mientras decía aquello, provocando que el muchacho Pines se sintiera confundido.

-T-Tío Ford, ¿A que te refieres? Tu fuiste la razón por la que empecé a obsesionarme con lo paranormal.- Le miro confundido para después respirar hondo y de esa forma proseguir con lo que quería decir.- Incluso si no me volví tu aprendiz tío Ford, se bien que siempre me inspiraste a que hiciera mi mejor esfuerzo. También me ayudabas cuando te necesitaba, y como olvidar tus valiosas enseñanzas en lo que se refiere a lo paranormal.- Él chico quiso seguir. Pero Ford levanto una mano derecha indicándole que se detuviera.

-Hice bien en no volverte mi aprendiz, dado que solamente te hubiese condenado a vivir lo mismo que yo.- Puso la misma mano sobre su hombro.- Ya me has superado Dipper, y "esto" lo demuestra.- Señalo con un dedo el diario del joven.- Me enorgullezco de ser parte de la base de lo que eres ahora, y de lo que serás.- La mirada del mayor reflejaba tranquilidad y serenidad, al igual que orgullo.- Ahora, volvamos con el resto. Seguro quieren saber mas de las cosas que has hecho hasta ahora.- Estaba por emprender camino hasta que el chico le detuvo.

-Espera tío Ford, hay algo mas que te debo de contar. Pero quiero mantenerlo en secreto.- Se portaba serio mientras le veía determinado. Haciéndole saber al mayor que la razón por que salieron del comedor no era por la "equivocación" en el diario 3. Si no, que era por lo que estaba de decir Dipper; el mayor solamente se detuvo frente al muchacho y le miro intrigado.- Hace un año; en mi cumpleaños numero 15, tuve un sueño muy raro. Y se repito hace poco. Entre en un estado de trance, y pude escribir lo que veía en ese sueño. Son las ultimas 5 paginas del diario 4. Pero no las logro traducir. ¿Crees que podrías…?- Preguntaba mientras le pasaba su diario a su tío. Este solamente lo tomó con ambas manos y después volteo la mirada a su sobrino.

-Bien, le echare una hojeada. Y lo mantendré en secreto. Pero tardare.- Informo mientras metía el diario del joven en un bolsillo secreto dentro de su saco.

-Supongo que esa fijación también la tengo yo.- Se burlo Dipper para después abrir el lado derecho de su sudadera, mostrando así el bolsillo secreto de esta.

-Jajaja… Sin duda chico. Tienes tanto cosas mías, como de Stanley.- Se reía mientras rodeaba con su brazo el cuello del chico, y de esa forma, empezar a caminar hacia el comedor. No tardaron en llegar a este, y cuando estuvieron ahí, pudieron ver como algunos se empezaban a retirar.

-¿Ya se van?- Pregunto Dipper ligeramente desilusionado. Cosa que notaron, tanto Fiddleford como Stan. Pero no el resto.

-Jeje… Si amigo. Te recuerdo que soy el señor Misterio. Y Melody al igual que Wendy trabajan en la cabaña.- Informo Soos mientras se acomodaba la Fez en su cabeza.

-Oh, cierto. Bueno, quizás pase luego a la cabaña.- Decía mientras volvía a poner una sonrisa en su cara. Haciendo que Mabel se preocupara, pero él viejo McGucket, adelantándose a la situación, hablo.

-Oye, Stanford, le mencionaste a Dipper de los laboratorios.- Bastaron esas simples palabras para que él mencionado mirara entusiasmado a su mentor.

-Jeje… En eso estaba Fidd. Dipper, ¿Quieres trabajar con nosotros en unas cuantas cosas? Nos vendría bien una mano.- Le pidió Ford mientras le miraba emocionado. Dipper estuvo a punto de gritar emocionado, pero un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza. Y volteándose de manera automática, miro a su hermana.

-Descuida, Dip. Nosotras ya teníamos planes de ir al centro comercial.- Al decir eso, rodeo con sus brazos a Candy mientras veía a Grenda y Pacifica.- Ve con Ford y el viejo McGucket.- Le sonreía de manera amplia mientras ponía ambas manos en la espalda dejando libre a su amiga asiatica.- Seguro te divertirás mas que con nosotras en el centro comercial. Además, todavía tenemos todo el verano. Y llegaste antes.- Finalizo, haciendo que el chico sonriera de manera amplia, y después de despedirse de todos con un movimiento de mano, siguió de cerca al par de genios.

Mabel, lo vio alejarse hasta que entraron a una habitación que conducía al sótano. Siendo esa su señal para empezar a moverse. Y con solo voltear a ver a sus amigas, les hizo saber que empezarían desde ese momento.

-Tío Stan, nos…- No logro terminar la frase cuando el mayor ya había sacado la cartera, dándole una generosa cantidad de dinero.- Wow tío Stan, jamás te había visto dar demasiado dinero.- Sorprendida, la chica no supo que mas decir.

-Jejeje… Si. Ya sabes como es esto. Me emocionó que el chico este aquí.- Decía Stan mientras ponía ambas manos en su cintura. Para que en ese momento, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose se hiciera presente, dejando ver a Ford con el ceño fruncido. Se acerco a su gemelo y con la mirada lo inspecciono de pies a cabeza. Deteniendo la mirada en la cartera en su mano. Arrebatándosela de un movimiento para después dedicarle una mirada fulminante, y con ello hecho, regreso de donde había salido.  
Por su parte, Mabel y las demás chicas solo se limitaron a ver de manera desaprobatoria al anciano.- Jejeje… Seee… Viejas costumbres.- Justificando su acto, termino aquella conversación.

Las chicas no demoraron en salir, siendo acompañadas por el muchacho Gideon. El cual, cuando termino de bajar aquella colina donde ahora residían los Pines, se despidió sin mas. Con un gesto de mano el chico se encamino con rumbo incierto. Pero bajo una sensación extraña, Mabel no le aparto la vista de encima hasta que le fue imposible seguirlo. Suspiro con pesadez, y se encamino con sus amigas con rumbo al centro comercial.

Mientras tanto, en el sótano de la mansión, el chico Pines ahora se encontraba adentrándose al laboratorio de su mentor y del colega del mismo. Deseaba poder ver que experimentos habían llevado a cabo, y mas aun, en que experimento querían que participara él. Pasaron por varias salas donde los equipos electrónicos y las herramientas no hacían falta. Incluso habiendo estantes repletos con sustancias de tipo desconocidas para el joven muchacho. Pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención eran los múltiples planos para inventos; siendo estos pegados en las paredes. Pero solo uno logro captar su atención de manera completa. Un plano de una maquina de movimiento perpetuo. Le parecía rara y familiar a la vez. Quiso preguntar, pero el mayor de los presentes se le adelanto.

-Joven Dipper. Quiero que mire esto.- Le llamo el anciano McGucket. Y haciendo caso a lo que le pedía, se acerco rápidamente a donde estaba. Viendo una maquina increíblemente grande, asemejando a un cilindro de metal; con una compuerta en la parte delantera siendo que esta tenia las mismas características de un armario de no mas de un metro de profundidad, a los laterías de este se encontraban colocadas monitores lectores de ondas, en los cuales se encontraban conectados un sin fin de cables. Y para terminar, tenia una cúpula de cristal en su punta, dejando ver los componentes internos de esta, siendo que tenia un espacio hueco de 2 metros de radio dentro.- Esta maquina, es una capaz de cambiar de posición los electrones de la materia sin la necesidad de un derroche de energía.- Informaba mientras veía como Dipper se encontraba hipnotizado por la maquina.- Pero no hemos podido hacerla funcionar de manera correcta.- Termino por informar.

-¿Crees que nos puedas echar una mano?- Pregunto Ford detrás de el. A lo que el muchacho solamente respondió volteándose la gorra. Poniendo la visera de esta hacia atrás.

-Pásenme los planos y una bata y con gusto empezamos.- Finalizo a la par que se acercaba a la maquina.

 _ **Por lo mientras, con Mabel:  
**_  
Paso el rato, Mabel y las chicas ahora se encontraban descansando en una banca del centro comercial. Habían comprando las cosas para la fiesta de una manera rápida. Y sin mas que hacer, simplemente decidieron que lo mejor seria que llamaran a Wendy para que pasara por las cosas y las llevara a la Cabaña del Misterio ocultándolas asi en la oficina de Soos. El rato paso. Todas platicaban de manera amena, nada les preocupaba, y apenas iban a dar las 6 de la tarde. La chica Pines miraba distraída a todos lados, viendo así el escaparate de una tienda, la cual tenia en venta unos boletos de lotería cuyo lema era "Jugar con nosotros es una apuesta segura". Y fue ahí cuando Mabel hablo.

-Oigan, ¿Y si tenemos una pijamada? Digo, tenemos la mansión ahora.- Pregunto la chica emocionada, logrando así que sus dos fieles amigas fueran contagiadas por la emoción. Pero la razón por la que hablaba de ello, era por que la rubia a su lado había perdido ya la apuesta que hicieron en la cabaña del Misterio. Y antes de que Pacifica pudiera siquiera pronunciar unas palabras, volvió a hablar.- Recuerda lo que apostamos Paz.- Le recrimino con firmeza pero con una sonrisa amplia. Haciendo que la joven Northwest se encogiera de hombros y dedujera que algo se traía su amiga entre manos.

-Bien, voy. Pero tengo que pedir permiso a mis padres. Ellos decidirán.- Le informo a la chica de frenos mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba de forma rápida, el tono de marcado sonó por unos momentos hasta que contestaron.- Hola papá. Oye, Mabel quiere dar una pijamada esta noche y quiere que vaya. ¿Puedo ir?- Cuestionaba mientras miraba de reojo a las chicas que insistían con el mirar.

-…

-¿Eh? Ah, si. Él esta bien.

-…

-Si, en la mansión.

-…

-¿Ah? ¿En serio?

-…

-Ok, pasare después por mis cosas para la pijamada de esta noche.

-…

-Si, los veo después. Los quiero.

-Que extraño.- Habiendo colgado la llamada, no pudo verse ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué cosa es extraña?- Pregunto la castaña.

-Ah. Que me dejaran ir. Y que mi padre preguntara si Dipper se encontraba bien.- Tratando de encajar las piezas, no llegaba a dar con una explicación sensata de la actitud de su padre ese día.- Oh bueno, que mas da.- Finalizo mientras le restaba importancia al tema. Haciendo que sus amigas se miraran confusas entre ellas.

Al poco rato de que esa conversación hubiera terminada la chica Corduroy llego en la camioneta de su jefe. Se estaciono cerca del centro comercial y bajo para ayudar a cargar las cosas en la parte trasera del vehículo. No lo sintió laborioso; por el hecho de estar cargando solamente bolsas con refrescos, frituras y demás cosas típicas en las fiestas de Mabel. Habiendo terminado, se volteo a las chicas.

-Muy bien, eso es todo. ¿Les doy un aventón a la mansión? Las puedo dejar cerca.- Les informaba mientras regresaba dentro del vehículo.

-Jejeje… No gracias Wendy, las chicas pasaran a sus casas por cosas para una pijamada. Oye, ¿quieres ir?- Inquirió la chica mientras mantenía una mirada intensa a la joven pelirroja.

-Hummm… No se.- Discutía mentalmente hasta que una imagen se hizo presente al ver a su amiga. Y era aquel muchacho que se presento como un héroe en la tarde. Solo con verle, hablo sin pensar.- Claro, pasare a la mansión en cuanto salga del trabajo.- Dijo, y acto seguido se pregunto el por que lo había dicho.

-¡Hecho!- Le sonreía la joven castaña.- Te vemos al atardecer.- Se despedía mientras se alejaba junto con las demás chicas, las cuales igualmente realizaban la misma acción con un movimiento de mano.

La pelirroja solamente se les quedo viendo hasta que doblaron en una esquina. Desapareciendo así de su vista. Tomó el volante con ambas manos mientras pensaba en el porque había aceptado. Si, quizá lo hubiese hecho de cualquier forma, pero el que haya aceptado por solamente haber pensado en el chico Pines le ponía en la cabeza las mismas dudas de la tarde. ¿Qué era lo que siente por el? Recordando de manera automática lo sucedido horas antes. Cuando le vio ponerse de pie al frente suyo mientras le acomodaba su gorro en la cabeza. La sonrisa cálida que le dedico. Y después, en la mansión. Las palabras del chico mientras le abrazaba fuertemente con sus brazos. Ella sabia que el rubor había invadido sus pecosas mejillas. Pero no le importaba.

-Quizá… Esta noche pueda aclarar lo que siento.- Dijo mientras mantenía la mirada en el camino, la cabaña estaba cada vez mas cerca. Por lo que debía mantener la cabeza ocupada con algo mas.- Lo bueno es que papá no me dice nada por quedarme fuera de casa.- Finalizo mientras buscaba su celular para mandar un mensaje a su amiga Tambry. Pidiéndole que enviara invitaciones para la fiesta por redes sociales.- Así que solamente saldré de la cabaña he iré directamente a casa por mis cosas, para no tardar mucho en llegar a la mansión.- Finalizo mientras pisaba el acelerador con mas fuerza.

 _ **En otra parte de la ciudad:**_

Pacifica había dejado atrás a las chica, ya que Candy y Grenda Vivian en otra parte del pueblo. Siendo que la nueva casa de ella se encontraba por las afueras del mismo. Quizá no tenia la misma fortuna que antes, pero los lujos de la casa en la que ahora se encontraba residiendo podía opacar fácilmente a los demás. Mabel se había ofrecido a acompañarla, pero esta le dijo que estaba bien por su cuenta, y que las vería enfrente de la mansión cuando llegara el final del atardecer. Para el cual, probablemente faltaba una media hora. Entro a su casa, viendo que se encontraban sus padres en la sala, su madre en el celular y su padre leyendo el periódico.

-Ya llegue.- Se anuncio la chica, y para sorpresa de ella, sus padres dejaron lo que se encontraban haciendo para verla.

-Bienvenida hija.- Le sonreía su madre. Cosa que la inquieto un poco.

-Hola Pacifica, antes de que subas a tu cuarto para las cosas necesarias para la pijamada, ven un momento. Hablemos.- Le pedía su padre mientras doblaba el periódico y lo dejaba a un lado. Todo con una sonrisa amplia. Haciendo que la chica desconfiara de el.

-Oookkk… ¿Qué sucede?- Se mostraba a la defensiva. Si en algo tenia experiencia, era en tratar con sus padres. Y esa actitud de ellos no era nada común. Por lo que no sabia como reaccionar.

-Tranquila hija. No es nada malo.- Su madre se encontraba divertida por ver a su hija con la guardia en alto.

-Tiene que ver sobre el chico Pines.- Decía su padre mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

-¿Qué sucede con Dipper?- Pregunto la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Que te gusta.- Dijo con simpleza su madre mientras le veía aun divertida.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDEN CREER QUE ÉL…?!- No podía terminar la frase, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el nerviosismo se apoderaron de ella.

-Tranquila hija, no es nada malo.- Su padre se veía calmado.- Solo queríamos decirte que tienes la libertad de decidir el que querer y a quien.- Finalizo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Espera… ¿Qué?- Confundida, la chica Northwest les miraba asombrada.

-Si hija mía, lo que escuchaste. Nos alegra el ver que por fin te estas comportando como una chica normal. Siempre te forzamos a actuar como queríamos mostrarte al resto del mundo. Pero ahora que solo somos una familia sin mas, ya no hay razón de esto. Y por lo mismo, queremos que seas tu misma la que decida que querer con su vida. Solamente te aconsejaremos para salir adelante Pacifica.- Preston le puso una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que esta le mirara a los ojos.- Ya han pasado casi tres años desde que perdimos la mayoría de la fortuna que teníamos. Y eso ha hecho que nos volviéramos las personas que somos ahora, sin demasiados lujos, acomodándonos a un estilo de vida mas humilde. Incluso empezamos a convivir entre nosotros, por ello, se que te estas formando como una chica muy alegre, que es capaz de tomar sus propias deciciones. Y como muestra de que posees la libertad que te digo que tienes, toma.- Le decía mientras sacaba del bolsillo interno de su saco una pequeña campana dorada con mango rojo. La puso en la mano de la chica y se aparto, para quedar a un lado de su esposa.- Pacifica Elise Nortwest, tienes la misma libertad que las chicas de tu edad, al igual que las mismas responsabilidades y obligaciones.- Finalizo.

La chica se quedo muda, no sabia que decir. Y mucho menos el por que sus padres le decían eso justo ahora. Tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Las palabras que habían conformado aquella conversación ahora estaban tapizando toda su cabeza. Pero una en especial "Te gusta" era lo único en su cabeza. Pero no quería pensar en eso, deseaba dejarlo a un lado y continuar con la conversación con sus padres.

-¿C-Como se que es verdad? Digo, aun seguimos fingiendo sobre ser los fundadores del pueblo.- Fue lo único que tenia en mente con lo cual contraatacar.

-Pues eso tiene una explicación lógica hija.- Le contesto su madre.

-¿A-Ah si? ¿Cuál?- Preguntaba mientras miraba a sus dos padres.

-Pregúntale a él. Ya que sabe el mismo secreto y aun así no lo ha dicho. Ni él ni su hermana.- Contesto Preston mientras le miraba divertido.

Pacifica no dijo nada, solo se quedo pensando, y apretando la campana con su mano derecha. Volteo a ver a sus padres con mirada determinada. Pero ellos le miraban con ternura, cosa que hizo que ella se preguntara si estaba bien que les mirara así. Por lo que les devolvió la misma mirada. Una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro.

-Bien. Le preguntare. Ah, y… Gracias.- Fue lo único que les dijo antes de que se encaminara a su cuarto de manera rápida. Al entrar, solamente cerro la puerta detrás de ella. Quedándose de pie a mitad de su habitación. Pensando las cosas. Tenia muchas preguntas en su cabeza. Pero si dejaba la actitud de sus padres a un lado, solo tenia una duda. ¿Lo que le decían era verdad? No lo de que era libre de ser una joven normal. Si no… ¿Que a ella le gustaba Dipper Pines? Ante tal pregunta en su cabeza, solamente se dejo caer de cara en su cama. Rodando sobre si misma negando aquel hecho. Pero en contra de su voluntad, la imagen del muchacho paso por su cabeza. El como la salvo, como la cargo, como le susurro su nombre al oído. Y ante el ultimo recuerdo, se incorporo en su cama mientras veía a la ventana.-Oh no…- Fue lo único que pudo decir, cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo. Y sin querer pensar mas en ello, solamente empezó a guardar sus cosas en un Sleeping. Pero en todo momento con un sonrojo sobre su rostro. No quería pensar mas en ello. Pero debía recordar preguntarle al muchacho sobre el por que no decía nada sobre el verdadero origen del pueblo.

 _ **Mientras tanto, el la residencia Chiu:**_

La chica había llegado a casa desde hacia rato, Mabel había acompañado a Grenda a su casa ya que era la que quedaba mas lejos y ya se encontraba finalizando con la tarea de juntar sus cosas para pasar la noche fuera de casa. Guardando también algunas cosas para distraerse y pasar la noche con mas ánimos. Y de manera involuntaria pensó en la ubicación del cuarto de su amiga.

-Si tiene el mismo cuarto de la vez pasada… Puede que tenga problemas para dormir.- Se decía mientras recordaba que el cuarto del chico se encontraba justo al frente del que recordaba era el cuarto de la chica Pines. Solo con esa idea en la cabeza se ruborizo al pensar en la posibilidad de que algo sucediera, aunque, con ese pensamiento también le surgió otro. El que cierta rubia fuera pasara la noche con ellas.- Pacifica es mi amiga… Pero eso jamás me ha detenido en cuanto a pelear por un chico se refiere.- Dijo seria mientras se veía al espejo. Se quito el suéter verde y se observo de pies a cabeza. Había cambiado demasiado desde que tenían 13 años. Que era la edad con la que contaba la ultima vez que vio al chico. Suspiro con pesadez. No sabia que creer de la situación en la que se encontraba. Lo mejor para ella seria declararle la guerra a Pacifica de una vez por todas.- Antes de que alguien mas se meta.- Decía mientras recordaba al joven muchacho, sin dejar a un lado que ahora contaba con un carisma nato, la seriedad aun la tenia presente, pero sin lugar a dudas, con lo apuesto que se había puesto, mas de una se sentiría atraída a aquel joven.  
Se enojo con ese hecho, pero se tranquilizo al recordar que no tenia novia. Algo que le decía que si bien seria difícil llegar a ser algo mas con el; también le decía que no cualquiera podría competir.

Acomodo el resto de sus cosas, pensando en llevar una pijama distinta a la anterior, siendo la que tenia en mente, un tanto mas reveladora, como la de la chica Corduroy que solo consistía en un short negro de licra y una blusa de tirantes. Y al recordar a esa muchacha, un cuestionamiento se hacia presente. Su actitud era un poco distinta a como era usualmente. Se comportaba un poco extraña a su parecer, recordando el como se levanto de su asiento cuando estaban discutiendo sobre el quien distraería al chico Pines el resto de la tarde. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza, negando lo que estaba pensando. Diciéndose a si misma que esa idea era ridícula.

 _ **Por su parte, con Dipper:**_

Habían pasado ya un rato dentro del laboratorio. Dipper se encontraba trabajando de manera directa con la maquina. Siendo Fiddleford y Stanford los que se quedaban haciendo cálculos y revisando los planos. El chico termino de soldar una parte de aquel artefacto y bajo con los dos genios.

-Bien, ya esta puesta.- Les dijo caminando hacia ellos.

-Excelente. Ahora solo falta darle un momento para que se enfrié y reinicie. Pasando eso, la accionaremos para ver como lo hicimos. Aunque según los cálculos que hiciste Dipper, puede que logremos poner en marcha esta cosa antes de lo planeado.- Le decía Ford poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino.- No se como agradecértelo muchacho.- Orgulloso, aun mantenía la mirada en la maquina.

-Oh, no es nada tío Ford, me gusta trabajar en cosas de este calibre. Mis proyectos aun los estoy desarrollando.- Informaba él joven mientras revisaba los planos en sus manos.- Aunque, ahora que recuerdo. ¿Que son todos esos planos pegados por las paredes haya atrás?- Cuestionando el por que ponerlos así, el chico dirigió la mirada al mayor.

-Oh eso. Son proyectos que dejamos atrás hace mucho.- Le decía sin prestarle atención a aquel detalle.

-¿Les importa si me llevo uno?- Pregunto a los dos.

-Por mi esta bien.- Contesto Fiddleford.

-Si, siempre y cuando no sea demasiado peligroso, no le veo problema alguno.- Aceptaba Ford, y a tales respuestas. Él muchacho se encamino de forma rápida hacia el plano que le llamo tanto la atención. Lo tomó y después de enrollarlo con cuidado, poniéndolo así dentro del bolsillo secreto de su sudadera. Cerrando esta para poder también cerrar la bata de laboratorio que traía puesta por encima.

-Dipper, ya estamos por empezar.- Le decía Ford mientras se volteaba al muchacho.

-Oh, si. Ya voy.- Informo el chico mientras corría hacia la maquina y tomaba de una mesa unas gafas de seguridad transparentes, las cuales de dejo colgando en el cuello. De un salto logro posicionarse encima del artefacto, teniendo enfrente la cúpula.- Muy bien. Enciéndanla.- Les pedía mientras se mantenía cerca del cristal para ver por dentro. Pasaron unos momentos en que el proceso solo era de inicio, pero le llamo la atención que se hiciera un ruido dentro de la maquina. Haciendo que se asomara, pasando la mirada por las partes internas.- Abran la cúpula. Encontré el problema, pásenme una llave de ¾, se soltó una unión.- Les pidió. Y mientras Ford se ponía en la computadora del sistema para accionar la apertura de la cúpula, McGucket le paso la llave. Dipper la tomó sin complicación y espero a que la cúpula se abriera hacia arriba. Y una vez que esta lo hizo, se adentro en la maquina para poder arreglar el problema.- Bien, ya esta. ¿Cómo reacciona?- Les preguntaba aun dentro.

-Espera… Espera… ¡Reacciona!- Le grito Ford desde la computadora. Haciendo que los presentes festejaran. Hasta que un ruido de parte de la maquina se hiciera presente.- Ahora vamos a empezar con el proceso del cambio de electrones.- Y al decir eso empezó a digitalizar un comando.

-A todo esto, ¿Qué químicos estamos usando en los frascos rojos que hay cerca del cableado a la fuente de poder?- Pregunto el muchacho mientras se acercaba a dichos frascos unidos por rosca hacia una caja negra en la que se combinaban los líquidos. Pero al ver que el cableado estaba demasiado junto a los mismos frascos, le preocupo. Y se preocupo aun mas por el comentario de su tío.

-¿Cuáles frascos rojos? Solo usamos transparentes para identificar las sustancias.- Y ante lo dicho, el muchacho solo se puso las gafas de seguridad sobre los ojos, ojos que cerro con fuerza esperando lo que iba a ocurrir.

 _ **Afuera de las puertas de la mansión 10 minutos antes:**_

Pacifica se encontraba esperando junto con Wendy mientras platicaban sobre la planeación de la fiesta. Se encontraban a un lado de las puertas principales mientras veía hacia la pendiente de la colina.

-No puedo creer que subí por esa pendiente por toda mi vida hasta que perdimos la mansión. Jamás note que fuera tan larga y cansada.- Decía la chica burlándose de ese mismo hecho.

-Jajaja… Es que siempre subías en limusina.- Bromeo la chica Corduroy siguiendo el juego a la muchacha.- Aunque claro. En ese entonces eras… Este… Una… Hummm….- No encontraba las palabras adecuadas a lo que quería decir.

-¿Engreída? ¿Fastidiosa? ¿Perra?- Dándole las opciones con las cuales continuar, solo logro que su amiga se hundiera en sus hombros por la incomodidad.- Descuida, se que lo fui. Pero eso cambio. Ah, y mi padre pide disculpas por lo que paso con tu bisabuelo. Se que es un poco tarde… Pero estamos tratando de limpiar el nombre Northwest poco a poco.- Le dedico una sonrisa amplia. Haciendo que la chica se sintiera mas cómoda.

-Je, le diré luego a mi padre de eso. ¿Y como que "estamos"? ¿Tus padres también intentan ser mejores?- Incrédula, la chica solamente arqueaba la ceja mientras le veía confusa.

-Pues por el momento solo se disculpan por lo que los Northwest han hecho en el pasado. Tampoco les exijas mucho.- Bromeo poniendo una mano sobre de su boca, ocultando así una risa.

-Jejeje… Si. Lo se chica. Aunque los Northwest empezaron a cambiar cuando abriste las puertas a todos en Gravity Falls. Aun no logro comprender… ¿El como le hiciste para convencer a tus padres de hacer eso?.- Volteo a verle con esa incógnita, pero no obtuvo respuesta dado que hicieron acto de presencia sus otras dos amigas.

-¡Hola chicas!- Saludaron Mabel, Candy y Grenda mientras se acercaban de manera alegre.

-Hola.- Saludaron con simpleza el par de chicas ya presentes mientras se dejaban de recargar en la pared.

-Jeje… Que bien que vinieron.- Se alegro Mabel mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su suéter una caja negra con un botón rojo. El cual, al presionarlo, las puertas de la mansión se abrieron de forma automática.- Bien, entremos a dejar las cosas en mi cuarto, ya casi es hora de cenar.- Dijo mientras se adentraba, y las chicas detrás de ella. Pasaron primero por la recepción para después subir las escaleras. Siendo ese el momento en que la castaña sintió bajo sus pies un ligero temblor.- ¿Sintieron eso?- Pregunto la castaña confundida sin dejar de subir las escaleras.

-¿Qué cosa?- Cuestiono la chica pelirroja mientras seguía detrás de ella.

-Ah, no, nada… Debe de ser mi imaginación.- Decidió no darle importancia a ese hecho, continuando así el camino a su cuarto. Subiendo hasta el tercer nivel de la mansión, para así doblar en el pasillo correspondiente a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a sus amigas. Las cuales se limitaron a dejar las cosas en el suelo.

-Vaya, este lugar es amplio.- Decía asombrada Wendy, mientras pasaba la mirada por todos lados.- Debe de ser mas amplio que mi casa.- No paraba de admirar el lujo con el que ahora contaba la chica Pines.

-Jejeje… Seee… Eso solo me dice que puedo traer a mas gente para mas diversión.- Finalizo mientras reía ampliamente.

- _Hum… Es el mismo cuarto. Definitivamente, no podre dormir sabiendo que él esta cruzando el pasillo_.- Pensaba Candy para sus adentros.

-Bueno, bajemos.- Pedía la castaña mientras salía de su habitación. Haciendo que las demás presentes le siguieran sin mas.

Bajaron de manera calmada mientras las chicas platicaban. Siendo Pacifica la única que no decía nada, ensimismada por sus recuerdos, siendo estos un poco melancólicos, pero de igual forma, no negaba que le gustaba la vida que ahora llevaba. Siendo que ahora podía cenar junto a sus padres mas veces de las que antes podía. Ahora podía platicar con la demás gente sin necesidad de insultarlos por no pertenecer a una clase socioeconómica alta. Ahora podía esforzarse al hacer algo por que era lo que le gustaba y no por que debía de hacerlo. Se sentía feliz con esa vida. Volteo la mirada a sus amigas, si, ahora podía hablar con mayor confianza con las chicas con las que se juntaba, no solo con sus amigas de antes, si no también con las demás. Quizá no era muy social, pero no quería serlo, le gustaba la cantidad de gente a la que ahora le hablaba. Pero sin previo aviso, sus pensamientos callaron. Ya que al bajar a la recepción vieron que Stan se encaminaba de manera lenta hacia el cuarto donde vio desaparecer al chico Pines.

-Tío Stan, hola. ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?- Le pregunto la sobrina de este, haciendo que se volteara.

-¿Ah? Oh si, lo recibí. Descuida, ya le dije a Susan que prepare la cena para todos.- Contestaba mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Que bien. Oye, ¿a dónde te dirigías tío?- Pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Oh eso. Bueno es qu- No pudo terminar de responder, ya que de la puerta que estaba por abrir salieron los mayores de la mansión, seguidos por el muchacho al que le pidieron ayuda en la tarde. Pero lo que les llamo la atención es que el chico presentaba mugre en su cara y pecho, como si le hubiera explotado algo. Siendo la parte de los ojos la única zona que no se vio afectada.

-¿Dipper? ¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto la chica Chiu, adelantándose a los demás. Pero a tal pregunta el joven solo miro molesto a los mayores mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Dijimos que lo sentíamos.- Dijeron al unísono a la par que desviaban la mirada.

-Y yo les dije que si me hubieran dicho con que químicos estábamos trabajando, esa cosa no me hubiera ¡EXPLOTADO EN LA CARA!- Alzaba ambas manos por encima de su cabeza, molesto, el muchacho les recriminaba su falta de conciencia con respecto a las sustancias inestables al calor.- Pero bueno, eso nos enseña a no querer cambiar de posición los electrones.- Finalizo mientras se quitaba la bata blanca con manchas grises. Y a tal acción, apareció el mayordomo con una toalla húmeda, pasándosela así al chico Pines, y tomando la bata del mismo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.- Oh, gracias Philip.- Agradecía la acción del mayordomo mientras se limpiaba la cara.

-¿Solo unas horas aquí y ya te sabes el nombre de tu mayordomo?- Divertida, Pacifica no pudo evitar intentar burlarse de ese hecho, a lo cual, Dipper solo paso la toalla al hombre mientras se volteaba a su amiga.

-Tengo una memoria muy buena.- Dedicándole una sonrisa bromeo mientras se estiraba un poco.- Bueno, en fin, creo que ya no continuaremos con ese proyecto. ¿Verdad?- Les pregunto a los mayores.

-No, además de que es demasiado complicado hacerlo, puede que resulte peligroso en un futuro. Nadie sabe para que lo usarían los demás o incluso el mismo gobierno. Lo mejor será dejarla como chatarra inservible.- Finalizo McGucket mientras se recargaba en su bastón.

-¿A que te refieres Fidd?- Stan, confundido por la declaración del científico, no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Se refiere a que si la terminamos, cualquiera podría usarla para sus deseos egoístas.- Continuo Ford dando un paso al frente.- Incluso alguien puede tomar una piedra del suelo y ponerla en la maquina, moviendo de posición sus electrones, cambiando así la materia misma. Podría convertir esa piedra en cualquier cosa. Uranio, Radio incluso oro.- Finalizando la explicación puso una cara de preocupación por lo ultimo dicho.

-¡¿Oro?!- A Stan le brillaron los ojos con eso dicho.- ¿Y por que no vamos a terminar aquella maquina? ¿Eh? Les daré una mano, vamos.- Jalaba del brazo a su sobrino, provocando que este se riera.

-Jejeje… No, dejémoslo así, es mas. ¿Por qué no vamos a practicar un poco tío Stan? Estuve demasiado tiempo encerrado en el laboratorio, quiero estirarme un poco.- Le decía su sobrino mientras se soltaba del agarre y poniendo guardia de boxeo en alto, provocando que el mayor sonriera satisfecho.

-Jeje… Si. Mejor hagamos eso. Total, ya soy millonario.- Sorprendiendo a su gemelo y a los demás presentes, el antiguo señor misterio abrazaba por el cuello al chico Pines.- Vamos al gimnasio a entrenar.- Le decía alegre.

-¿Tenemos gimnasio?- Pregunto con el mismo buen humor, con un poco de sorpresa. Pero a tal pregunta, la chica Northwest reacciono con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

-¡Jajaja! Chico, te recuerdo que somos ricos.- Le contesto Stan riéndose por la pregunta, encaminándose así hacia el gimnasio. Sin notar que su hermano le miraba sorprendido.

- _Al final, si lograste tener una fortuna Stanley. Al igual que yo… Pero eso jamás a importado realmente. ¿No? Solo importa la familia… Quizá papá no nos educo con ese pensamiento. Pero estos niños si. ¿Verdad?_ \- Pensaba Ford mientras veía divertido a su gemelo y al muchacho.- Bien, en fin. Yo debo de regresar a desmantelar esa cosa. Fidd, ¿Vienes?- Pregunto volteándose a su amigo, pero este negó con la cabeza.

-No, mi hijo y su esposa me invitaron a cenar. Así que voy a ir con ellos. Regresare mas tarde.- Le informaba mientras se acicalaba la barba y se dirigía con rumbo a la puerta.- Bien, ¿y ustedes chicas?- Les pregunto el mayor mientras las veía sonreír desde las escaleras.

-¿Ah?- Mabel había bajado creyendo que la cena se encontraba lista, por lo que buscaba algo que hacer por lo mientras.- No se, ¿Alguna idea chicas?- Les pregunto volviéndose a sus amigas.

-Hum… Podemos ir a ver como entrena Dipper en el gimnasio.- Sugirió Candy mientras señalaba el corredor por el que se habían ido el tío y el sobrino tiempo atrás. Aunque con esas palabras, lo único que hizo fue que Pacifica se pusiera meditativa y recordara lo que estaba haciendo en la tarde cuando había sido engañada por el Cambiaformas. Declarar la guerra. Aunque decidió dejarlo pasar. Por al menos en ese momento.  
Wendy, por su parte, solamente miraba el corredor; haciendo seña de que igual quería ir a verle. Pero esas acciones solo lograron que la chica Pines pusiera mala cara. Se estaba cansando de que se guardaran algo tan obvio como eso. Pero después de pensarlo un poco. Creyó que lo mejor seria posponerlo hasta la noche. Así que decidió hablar.

-Si, será lo mejor ir a ver a Dipper entrenar.- Torció una sonrisa mientras se volteaba a su tío.

-De acuerdo, les avisare cuando este la cena lista.- Finalizo mientras bajaba al sótano.- Philip, ¿Me puedes ayudar?- Cuestiono al mayordomo. A lo que este simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Las chicas, sin detenerse, solamente emprendieron camino hacia el gimnasio de la mansión. Todas siguiendo a Mabel mientras caminaba determinada. Y al llegar, pudieron observar como; tanto Dipper como Stan ya se encontraban en un ring de boxeo poniéndose las vendas en las manos, vistiendo igual a como los habían visto antes. Solo que Stan se había quitado el saco y arremango las mangas de su camisa blanca y Dipper se despojo de la gorra y la sudadera. El par encima del cuadrilátero no volteo la mirada a las recién llegadas. Estaban mentalizándose para poder entrenar como era debido.

-Muy bien muchacho. Muéstrame como has mejorado.- Le pedía el mayor mientras se ponía los guantes.

-Jejeje… Ya veras como he mejorado… Anciano…- Se burlo mientras le veía divertido. Haciendo que el mayor se riera por la ocurrencia. El grupo de muchachas solamente veían incautas lo que estaba por pasar, sentándose cerca del área de combate para así poder apreciarlo detenidamente.

Paso el tiempo, el chico se esforzaba tanto como podía, pero odiaba admitir, que se enfrentaba a alguien con demasiada experiencia que no solo estaba esquivando sus ataques, si no que contraatacaba con determinación.

Esquivando sus ataques, Stan se sorprendía de la capacidad del muchacho, dejando a un lado su falta de practica en la pelea. Ya que veía que contaba con fuerza, mas no con técnica. Aun así, lograba esquivar los ataques del chico. Pero le estaba cansando demasiado rápido; aunque el joven no se salvaba de sufrir lo mismo. Puesto que Stan atacaba con detenimiento y conciencia. Dejando al muchacho varias veces contra las cuerdas. Siendo la ultima de estas, cuando hablo.

-Vaya chico, sin duda eres fuerte. Pero te falta practica.- Jadeando, le dedico esas palabras a un exhausto Dipper. Que solo se limitaba a verle sorprendido desde las cuerdas. Había recibido varios golpes por parte de su tío. Golpes que con el tiempo en pelea le habían empezado a cansar.

-Ok, lo admito. No eh practicado con un costal en mucho tiempo.- Respiraba de manera agitada mientras trataba de conservar aire.- Pero eso se puede corregir.- Levantándose, le dedico una sonrisa amplia a su tío. Haciendo que este le mirara sorprendido y orgulloso de tales palabras.

-Bien, eso lo juzgare yo. Dame tu mejor golpe. Si lo resisto, dejas el boxeo, y si no. Bueno, incluso te entrenare yo y te enseñare una que otra técnica.- Apostaba el mayor mientras ponía una pose confiada. Provocando así que el chico le mirara con temor.

-¿Estas seguro tío Stan? Podría lastimarte.- Dipper sonaba enserio preocupado por ese hecho, pero solo hizo que su familiar se riera.

-Jajaja… Seguro. Ahora, vamos. Dame con todo.- Poniendo pose de defensa, estaba preparado para lo que suponía un duro golpe.

-Hummm… Ok. Si tu lo dices.- Termino por decidirse a la par que ponía la pose en alto. Se detuvo un momento, mentalizando en la fuerza que debía de poner. Y dando pasos decididos. Se acerco al mayor con rapidez. Este afirmo la defensa, sorprendiéndose cuando esta se cayo en el momento en que su sobrino paso el golpe a través de esta. Mientras gritaba el nombre del golpe.- ¡Derecho izquierdo!- Impactando su puño en el rostro de su tío, la fuerza fue tal que lo mando directo contra las cuerdas, haciendo que este mirara a la nada. Con sorpresa y desorientación en sus ojos.- ¡Ah! ¡Tío Stan! ¡¿Estas bien!?- Se acercaba preguntando mientras se quitaba el equipo para poder poner sus manos sobre de su familiar. Las chicas, al ver de lejos lo que aconteció, se levantaron con velocidad inhumana y se acercaron de forma rápida hacia el par de varones. Preocupadas por el estado del mayor.

-Wow… Es golpe me dejo viendo estrellas.- Siendo lo único que se le ocurrió decir, Stan se encontraba demasiado animado.- ¿Con que Derecho Izquierdo? ¿No?- Le pregunto después de un rato; al recobrar el sentido. Viendo que se encontraba rodeado no solo por su sobrino, si no que también por la gemela del mismo y el grupo de chicas.- Bueno, bueno. Sin duda perdí. Tu ganas chico. Te entrenare. Ahora, ayúdame a pararme.- Finalizo mientras extendía la mano a su sobrino.

-¿Seguro que estas bien tío Stan?- Se preocupo el muchacho mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Si, descuida. Solo que no había recibido un golpe así desde hace mucho tiempo. Contesto mientras se sobaba el rostro aun con el guate puesto. Y al ver que era así, solamente se los quito sin mas.- Sera mejor que descansemos un poco. O la cena nos caerá pesada.- Informo mientras se apoyaba en el chico.

-Si, será lo mejor.- Le ayudaba a caminar mientras le veía aliviado.

-Vaya Dipper, deberías de medirte un poco.- Se burlaba Wendy mientras lo codeaba en las costillas mostrando así que tenia en sus manos las ropas de los dos.

-Él me dijo que le diera con todo.- Contesto burlesco mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Provocando que los presentes se rieran por la ocurrencia. Caminaron despacio hasta la sala de la mansión. Donde empezaron a descansar un poco el par de hombres mientras esperaban la cena. Por su parte, las chicas les miraban sorprendidas por el combate.

-Me sorprende que te hayas vuelto tan fuerte viejo.- Le decía la chica Corduroy mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Jeje… Si. Lo que pasa cuando practicas Parkour y las peleas en la escuela se hacen cada vez mas presentes.- Se burlo el chico mientras se acomodaba la gorra en la cabeza. Sin notar que en las caras de sus amigas se pusiera una mueca de preocupación por el comentario.

-¿Te siguen molestando?- Pregunto Candy mostrando una semblante de tristeza.

-Hummm… Algo, pero lo dejan cuando nos peleamos.- Sin darle importancia al tema Dipper solamente se recargaba en el respaldo del cómodo sofá.

-Si, pero cuéntales como casi te suspenden varias veces por pelearte… Solo no lo han hecho por que eres también el estudiante con mejor promedio.- Le regañaba su hermana mientras fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Jejeje… Pequeños detalles. Cosa de nada.- Finalizo mientras se bajaba la visera de la gorra y así tapar sus ojos. Mabel solamente soltó un soplido de resignación por la actitud despreocupada de Dipper. Pero después puso una sonrisa amplia. Así era como recordaba a su hermano. Después de pasar por el inicio de la pubertad la sudoración y la comezón ya no eran cosa común en el. Había aprendido a confiarse en las cosas que hacia. Siempre se mantenía serio mientras hacia sus cosas, y se comportaba alegre con la gente de confianza. Así era su hermano.

Dipper por su parte sonreía por el comentario dicho. Sabia que su hermana le sonreía de igual manera, y le gustaba verla así. Sin preocupaciones importantes, solamente en el que hacer mañana o en vestir o a donde ir. También le gustaba ver como se preocupaba por él. Así era su hermana. Una chica alegre y confiada que se hacia amiga de todos a los que veía.

El rato paso, durante la cena, los gemelos mas jóvenes solamente platicaban de cosas al azar mientras se reían con todos los demás. Los temas variaban, a veces hablaban de las cosas que pasaban en California y a veces les preguntaban a los presentes sobre lo que habían hecho en el lapso que no se vieron. Burlas, ocurrencias, bromas de mal gusto, risas. Todo adornaba esa noche, esa cena. Dipper se sentía completamente a gusto en ese escenario y sin pensarlo mas, hablo de lo sucedido esa tarde.

-Me impresiona que él Cambiaformas escapara; mas que nada por que Ford estaba ahi. Dime Mabel. ¿Seguía con la misma pose que predijo mi final?- Le pregunto a su gemela, la cual se encontraba al otro extremo de la mesa.

-Sip, lucia igual de aterrador.- Contestaba la chica mientras terminaba de cenar.

-¿Cuál pose?- Pregunto curiosa Pacifica mientras arqueaba la ceja.

-Ah, una pose que dijo como terminaría mi vida. Es mas… ¿Te acuerdas de… "Esto"?- Le realizo la pregunta a la par que hacia la pose mencionada.

-Oh… Como olvidarlo. Me angustie demasiado al ver que ese fantasma te había lanzado ese hechizo. Te convirtió en madera mientras ponías esa pose pidiendo auxilio.- Contesto la chica Northwest mientras ponía una mueca de molestia. Haciendo que los demás presentes les miraran confundidos por aquel intercambio de palabras.

-Espera Dipper, ¿A que se refieren?- Pregunto Ford mientras arqueaba ambas cejas por el asombro.

-Ah, si. No te lo dije… Durante la fiesta en la mansión cuando teníamos doce años. El fantasma que enfrentamos nos convirtió en estatuas de madera. Y yo quede con esa pose. La misma que predijo él Cambiaformas.- Le contestaba con simpleza mientras le veía divertido.- Pero Paz me salvo.- Se volteo a la chica, sonriéndole ampliamente. Haciendo que los ojos de ambos se encontrasen. Logrando que la rubia se ruborizara.

-Espera… Eso lo recordaríamos nosotras. ¿No?- Pregunto una muy molesta Mabel.

-Hum, pues cuando regresamos de… Digo, cuando regresamos a la estancia. Tanto tu como Grenda y Candy ya se encontraban bajo el conjuro. Y el primero en ser des transformado cuando se levanto la maldición fue Dipper. Así que es por eso que no lo vieron.- Contesto Pacifica mientras miraba a sus amigas con una sonrisa.

-… Eso explica todo…- Sin expresión en el rostro. La chica Pines se levanto de su silla para encaminarse al fregadero.

Todos poco a poco repetían la misma acción. Siendo el ultimo en levantarse el chico Pines. Se había acabado su cena, pero no quería irse aun. Puede que se encontrara completamente cansado. Tanto por el viaje, como por la pelea de la tarde, el trabajo en el laboratorio y la segunda pelea pero esta en el gimnasio. Pero, algo le decía que esperara a que todos se retiraran. Y siendo así el caso, Dipper solamente espero. Vio que todos se habían ido y después se encamino al fregadero para lavar sus utensilios. Procedió a caminar con calma de vuelta a su cuarto. Observando así cada uno de los detalles de la mansión. Pensando cosas irrelevantes, hasta creer, que ahora se encontraba en una placentera tranquilidad.


	15. Objetivos claros

_**Muy bien, aquí esta el capitulo de esta semana. Ya saben que ahora subiere solo dos, así que esperen hasta el viernes por el siguiente. En fin, espero que sea de su agrado el capitulo. Cualquier cosa, dejen su opinión, comentario o critica constructiva en un Review. Los leo y contesto todos. :3**_  
 _ **Pero bueno, la serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsh y de Disney, la obra literaria que están por leer es de un Fan y para Fans.**_  
 _ **Disfruten.**_

 _ **Capitulo 14: Objetivos claros.**_

Dipper se encontraba subiendo las escaleras de manera relajada a la par que miraba a su alrededor con singular alegría. No paso mucho el tiempo cuando este llego al tercer piso de la mansión. Viendo para ambos lados observando así los pasillos. Siendo el de la izquierda en donde Mabel y él tenían sus habitaciones. El pasillo de la derecha contenía a su vez las oficinas de los mayores, cosa que sabia puesto que Ford se lo hizo saber mientras les ayudaba con la maquina del sótano.

-Ahora que recuerdo…-Dijo en voz baja mientras metía su mano en la sudadera, para de esa forma alcanzar el plano que le permitieron llevarse del laboratorio. Y de esa forma, desdoblarlo y leerlo. Era algo que le llamaba claramente la atención, pero no sabia por que.- Lo mejor será que lo ponga con los demás planos que tengo, para que así no se me pierda. Ya después buscare un lugar para fabricarlo.- Finalizo su monologo mientras se dirigía hacia el pasillo de su cuarto. Distrayéndose por el estridente ruido que surgía del cuarto de su hermana. Él chico escuchaba claramente bandas de chicos actuales cantando de manera afeminada, pero se oía mezclada la melodía con cuchicheos. Y con ello. No pudo evitar llamarle la atención a su gemela.- ¡Mabel! ¡¿Podrías bajar el volumen?! ¡Duermo en el cuarto de al frente!- Si de algo se alegraba el chico de ahora tener cuarto propio es que no tendría que soportar esas noches tormentosas. Mas sin embargo, el grito del chico solo hizo que todo en el interior de la habitación se pusiera en absoluto silencio. Llamando así mas la atención del joven, ya que no hallaba explicación a ese acto, guardando el plano nuevamente en la sudadera. Instantes después de que todo el ruido callara, Dipper se proponía retirarse de manera calmada, pero la puerta al cuarto de su hermana se abrió.

-Dipper… ¿Puedes venir un momento?- Sonó la voz de Mabel haciendo que el joven Pines mirara extrañado la puerta. Pero concluyendo que solo eran paranoias suyas, entro.

-¿Qué sucede Mabel? ¿Y por que esta todo apagado?- Preguntaba el incauto muchacho mientras se adentraba a la penumbra del cuarto. Deteniéndose en seco cuando la puerta se cerro de golpe, obligando al muchacho a forzar la vista. Cosa que no fue necesaria cuando las luces regresaron de improvisto. Cegándolo por escasos momentos. Pero en el momento en que la ceguera se fue, su mirada se encontraba en suelo del cuarto y de manera completa empezó a inspeccionarlo. Era un cuarto parecido al suyo, salvo por unos pequeños detalles. Siendo lo que mas le llamo la atención al chico unas cuantas cosas en el suelo.- Espera, ¿bolsas de dormir? ¿CD`s de bandas del momento? ¿Maquillaje?- Al preguntar lo ultimo, se giro a mirar a su alrededor, viendo a Candy, Grenda, Pacifica y Wendy. Todas con pijamas y cada una en una esquina del cuarto. Mabel por su parte, se encontraba enfrente al chico.- Oh-oh… N-No... Jejeje… Debes de estar bromeando Mabel.- El nerviosismo se empezaba a hacer presente en él. Y con esas palabras, las chicas mostraban que en sus manos tenían conjuntos de belleza. Haciendo que el joven se sintiera aun mas tenso y nervioso.- Je je je… S-Si creen que me dejare hacer eso están locas… Y-Ya tengo 15 años… No soy el mismo de antes…- Poniéndose cada vez mas nervioso por la cercanía de las chicas, empezó a idear una forma de salir de ese embrollo.

Las chicas, por su parte, solamente caminaban de manera lenta hacia el joven a la par que sonreían con malasia. Viendo como se ponía nervioso por la forma en que lo rodearon. Apreciando el como trataba de idear un plan para salir de ese aprieto.- ¡Transformación! ¡Transformación! ¡Transformación!- Coreaban las chicas.

Dipper, en su mente formulaba mil y un planes de escape que le podrían resultar viables, pero ninguno de ellos le ayudaban de la forma que quería, quiso pensar mas en la forma mas fácil de escapar, pero la distancia entre las chicas y él cada vez era mas corta. Usando así su ultimo recurso.

-¡Esperen!- Les pidió cuando estas ya estaban a menos de un metro.- Tengo algo que decirles.- Llamando la atención del grupo de féminas. Espero un momento, viendo como todas bajaban la guardia.- ¡Adiós!- Les grito a la par que corría entre Candy y Pacifica, quizá no era la ruta de escape mas corta, pero sin duda era la mas fácil, y de esa manera no tardo en dirigirse a la puerta. Al llegar, se impacto con fuerza contra ella mientras peleaba un poco con el picaporte que tenia el seguro puesto. Logrando retirarlo, y cuando estaba a punto de salir, unos brazos lo rodearon atrapándolo por el torso. Grenda yacía detrás de él. Dedicándole un fuerte abrazo de oso. Él muchacho no perdió tiempo, y en cuanto vio que estaba preso inflo el pecho con aire, posicionando así ambas manos debajo del esternón. Soltó de un resoplido el aire, para pasar rápidamente las manos entre su pecho y los brazos de la joven, para de esa forma librarse de su aprensión. Retomo rápidamente el camino, pasando de la puerta al corredor, pero Pacifica se había lanzado a él, atrapándolo por la sudadera. Dipper, de manera rápida se despojo de ella. Dejándola en las manos de la rubia; para así poder volver a correr esta vez con rumbo a las escaleras. Logrando de esa manera, adelantarse un poco a las chicas.

-¡Atrápenlo!- Grito Mabel mientras corría detrás de su gemelo. Él muchacho era bueno corriendo, y de manera rápida perdió a su hermana y a las demás chicas. Pero estaba cansado. Y por ello, prefirió esconderse. Sabia muy bien donde, por lo que no le vio problema.

Las chicas estaban en el descanso de las escaleras; frente a la chimenea, mirando a todos lados mientras tenían aun el maquillaje en las manos. Habían recorrido de manera rápida un buen tramo de la mansión. Y aun no habían dado con aquel escurridizo joven.

-Lo mejor será que nos separemos.- Informo la rubia mientras se guardaba el maquillaje en los bolsillos de la sudadera que le quito al chico Pines.

-¿Por qué te pusiste su sudadera?- Wendy sonaba mas molesta que confundida.

-Quizá para ustedes es normal el ir corriendo en pijama por ahí, pero yo tengo algo llamado "vergüenza"- Contesto la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba la frente. Pero no era para menos. El conjunto de su pijama era una blusa de tirantes blanca y un short rosa fuerte de licra, el cual estaba demasiado pegado.

-Si bueno, estamos casi igual. Así que no deberías de tenerla…- Informaba Candy, también molesta por ese hecho. La chica Chiu vestía un top verde y short de licra negro.

-Ja… Bromeas ¿verdad?- Fingiendo ofensa por el comentario, le regreso la mirada molesta a la chica asiática.- Estamos persiguiendo a un chico de 15 años de edad prácticamente en ropa interior.- Ruborizándose ante ese ultimo comentario, hizo caer en conciencia a las chicas. Haciendo que estas se voltearan a ver a si mismas. Mabel vestía un blusón morado algo transparente. Grenda tenia puesta una playera azul demasiado pegada y unos pantalones cortos negros de algodón que le apretaban un poco. Wendy vestía su blusa de tirantes negra y un short rojo, ambas partes, muy pegadas a su cuerpo.

-Bueno, si… Quizá exageramos un poco… Lo mejor será regresar a la habitación para tenderle una trampa cuando vuelva.- Grenda se ruborizaba mientras se sobaba el codo derecho con la mano contraria.

-Si, lo podremos cazar… Es débil ante los nachos.- Wendy animaba al grupo mientras se reía de su propia ocurrencia.

-Jejeje… ¡Si! ¡Vamos! Compramos nachos esta tarde!- Informaba Mabel mientras alzaba los brazos. Haciendo que las chicas rieran y se encaminaran de regreso a la habitación. Todas, salvo una. Pacifica se encontraba estática en el descanso de las escaleras.

-Adelántense, voy por un poco de agua. Toda esta carrera me provoco sed.- Informaba mientras bajaba las escaleras y emprendía la caminata a la cocina. Haciendo que sus amigas la siguieran con la mirada hasta que desapareció. Y con ello, emprendían el camino de regreso a la habitación de la castaña.

Pacifica, por su parte, se encontraba en la cocina tomando un largo trago de agua. Terminando esa acción, volvió a llenar el vaso mientras miraba de reojo a su alrededor. Lleno el recipiente hasta una cantidad considerable. Y con ella emprendía una caminata pero no con destino al cuarto de su amiga. Si no, a uno donde creía saber donde se refugiaba cierto muchacho castaño.

Dipper se encontraba recargado en una pared mientras veía el patio trasero de la mansión a través de un espacio entre la ventana y la cortina de terciopelo. Sabia bien que ese era un lugar al que nadie llegaría a propósito. Y solo había una persona mas en esa mansión que conocía de su existencia. Pero de igual forma se sentía tranquilo, puesto que ya había pasado un rato desde que huyo de aquel ataque y aun no llegaba alguien a dar con su paradero.

Empezó a relajarse mientras veía hacia fuera de la ventana, se sentía tranquilo, relajado. Sin la sudadera podía sentir el aire mas fresco, su mente empezó a divagar. Pensaba en varias cosas mientras mantenía la mirada fija hacia el exterior. No sabia por que, pero pensó primero en la vez que llego a ese lugar por error. En esa noche de tormenta. Después pensó en aquella chica con la que llego; en como era en ese entonces y en como había cambiado. Pensó en como la atrapo en sus brazos con tal de protegerla. Y acto seguido pensó en las chicas en la habitación de su hermana. Todas vistiendo pijamas muy ligeras.

-Se han puesto demasiado hermosas…- Susurro de manera que apenas si le fuera posible oírse a si mismo. Pensando como sus amigas ahora tenían cuerpos desarrollados.- No fui el único que cambio.- Finalizo con un tono de voz aun mas audible.

-Eso sin duda nerd. Pero si eres el que mas ha cambiado.- Dijo alguien que apenas entraba en esa habitación, haciendo que el chico se moviera de forma brusca hacia a un lado. Perdiendo así el equilibrio y tropezándose. Cosa que, al hacerlo, se quiso sujetar de la cortina de terciopelo; logrando así estabilizarse, pero a cambio de tirar la cortina. Dejando pasar la luz de la luna por aquella ventana. Mostrando a la chica que yacía unos metros a su lado. Empezó a tartamudear sin saber que decir. Pero solo logro hacer reír a la chica.- Jejeje… Tranquilo Dip, no les dije que estabas aquí.- Contesto mientras se agachaba para dejar un vaso de agua en el suelo.- Solo vine a hablar contigo de algo.- Finalizo mientras se abría ligeramente la sudadera, dejando ver su blusa blanca.

-¿S-Segura que no vienen contigo?- Aun desconfiado, el chico se mostraba mas temeroso que otra cosa. Era un escenario poco común para un par de jóvenes. Solos, en una habitación oscura que solo era iluminada por la luz de la luna; podía pasar cualquier cosa. Pero no quiso seguir pensando en lo raro que se veía, así que al ver que la muchacha asentía con la cabeza. Continuo.- ¿De que quieres hablar Elise?- Hablo de forma calmada mientras le sonreía a la chica al notar que decía la verdad sobre que se encontraban solos.

-Pues… De un pequeño asunto. De hecho, te quería preguntar algo.- Se acercaba de manera tranquila al joven, deteniéndose cuando estaba a un metro de el. Ahora ambos eran iluminados de manera completa por la luz azulada.

-¿El que?- Cuestiono mientras le miraba de forma directa a los ojos.

-Dip, ¿Por qué jamás has dicho algo sobre el verdadero fundador del pueblo?- De manera directa, hacia aquella interrogante que tenia en la cabeza desde que hablo con sus padres.- Ni tu, ni Mabel han dicho algo sobre aquello. Y cuando le pregunte a ella, solamente me dijo que tu le pediste que guardaran el secreto.- Finalizo mientras veía al joven con intensidad.

-Ah, eso. Bueno, pues por que es un secreto nacional. Antes de que Mabel y yo lo descubriéramos solo existían ocho personas con aquella información. Y lo guardamos por que si se llega a saber que un presidente de Estados Unidos le declaro la guerra a lo panqueques y realizo la independencia de los pantalones; bueno, seremos el hazmerreir del mundo entero.- Comentaba sin mucho interés.

-Espera… ¿Quién hizo eso?- Pacifica ahora se encontraba mas confundida que al inicio.

-¿Ah? Oh. Si. El verdadero fundador del pueblo fue Quentin Trembley, eso ya lo sabias ¿no?- Pregunto curioso mientras recordaba que le había dado tiempo atrás el documento que declaraba la verdad sobre ese hecho.

-Ah… Si, eso ya lo sabia.- Contesto un tanto confundida.

-Pues también fue el octavo presidente y medio de los Estados Unidos. Pero en cuanto lo quisieron destituir de su cargo, el solamente se limito a huir aquí, a Oregón. Y en el lugar en que se estableció, lo llamo Gravity Falls después de caer por un acantilado.- Mostraba un ligero indicio de burla mientras decía aquello ultimo.- Pero bueno, lo guardamos como secreto por que eso es lo que debemos hacer. Los Northwest han tenido esa responsabilidad también, solo que los cegó el dinero y poder. Pero aun así cuentan con la responsabilidad de mantener en secreto ese dato.- Finalizo la explicación mientras devolvía la mirada a la ventana.

-Entonces… ¿Lo guardaste como secreto por que es lo que se debe de hacer?- Finalizo la chica mientras caminaba hasta quedar a un lado del joven.

-Lo guarde en secreto por que es lo correcto.- Concluyo el muchacho mientras veía de frente a la chica.

-Vaya, bueno… Solo tenia eso de duda. Gracias Dip.- Agradecía mientras desviaba la mirada. No era capaz de mantener la mirada al chico por mucho tiempo.

-Elise, espera… ¿Te puedo preguntar el por que la curiosidad sobre ese hecho?- Él muchacho por alguna razón tenia curiosidad sobre ese hecho.

-¿Ah? B-Bueno…- No sabia como contestar a aquella pregunta sin pensar primero en como sus padres daban por hecho de que le gustaba ese joven castaño. Y solo basto pensar en ese hecho para que el rubor se apoderada de ella.- P-Pues mis padres se han estado portando un poco raros… Y apenas hoy me dijeron que yo era libre de tener una vida como todos los demás. Que ahora solo nos dedicaremos a cuidar del secreto del verdadero fundador.- Se mostraba nerviosa. Desviaba la mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos del muchacho. Debía tranquilizarse, pero no sabia como.

-Vaya, eso es genial. Que bien que tu y tus padres se llevan mejor.- Contesto el chico, y por alguna razón, su voz ahora se escuchaba mucho mas fuerte. Y la joven, al percatarse de ese hecho, volteo de manera rápida hacia él. Viendo que se encontraba justo al frente. Fue incapaz de sobresaltarse, por alguna razón, quería que estuviera mas cerca.- A todo esto, me alegro mucho de haber vuelto antes. Me alegro de volver a verte… Elise.- Finalizo usando el segundo nombre de la joven. Provocando que esta se sintiera extrañamente complacida por ello. Le gustaba que le llamara así, y solo él. Nadie mas le provocaba esa sensación tan agradable.

-Si, lo mismo digo, Dip. Me alegro mucho de volver a verte.- Dedicándole una amplia y sincera sonrisa se agacho solo un instante para recoger el vaso de agua del suelo.- Bien, me regreso al cuarto de Mabel. Si ves unos nachos en el suelo del pasillo, no los tomes… Jejeje…- Se burlo mientras procedía a retirarse al pasillo, estando a punto de pasar por aquella pintura falsa él joven volvió a hablar.

-Je… Gracias por el consejo… ¿Podrías regresarme mi sudadera Elise?- Pregunto antes de que la muchacha saliera del cuarto.

-¿Qué? ¿Y delatarme que estuve contigo? No lo creo nerd…- Burlesca, la joven se negaba a regresarle la prenda al joven. Haciendo que este solamente se riera por ese hecho. Quedándose quieto mientras veía como aquella rubia salía del cuarto. La soledad invadía nuevamente el cuarto. Y sus pensamientos nuevamente invadían su cabeza. Solo que ahora no eran como los de antes. Ahora solo se quedaba pasmado pensando en como salir del cuarto.

Recorrió con la mirada la ahora vacía habitación. Pensaba en el hecho de que los Northwest hubieran sacado aquellas cajas viejas y los cuadros de sus horribles actos para ocultar bien lo que habían hecho con tal de ganar poder. Pero a ese hecho no le dio demasiada importancia. Ya que después de pensar un poco en eso, se dedico a ver nuevamente a la ventana. Mas exactamente al mecanismo para poder abrirla y de esa forma salir al patio trasero. Camino de manera lenta hacia ella, deteniéndose un momento para ver lo que había debajo de la ventana, recordando la vez que salió rodando envuelto en una cortina unos tres años atrás; acompañado por la misma chica que acababa de salir de la forma correcta.

No se detuvo mucho pensando en ello. Solamente abrió la ventana para de esa forma salir de manera calmada por ella. Llegando así al amplio patio trasero de la mansión, el cual tenia una amplia piscina que se encontraba cubierta con un protector. Después de la piscina se encontraba una amplia bajada hasta llegar a una entrada en el bosque. Bosque que por alguna razón le daba ganas de ir a ver. Y sin poder resistirse a esos instintos, emprendió la caminata hacia el.

La joven Northwest, por su parte, se encontraba llegando al piso donde se encontraba la habitación de los gemelos. Y una vez hubo doblado hacia el corredor izquierdo, pudo notar como en la entrada del cuarto de Mabel, las chicas se dedicaban a poner una trampa con unos nachos como señuelo. Sonriendo por el como se les ocurrían esa clase de cosas, se acerco de forma rápida, cuidando no derramar el agua del vaso.

-¿Ya esta listo?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba al grupo de chicas.

-En eso estamos… Nos falta solo un poco… mas…- Informaba Wendy que era la que se encontraba poniendo la trampa.

-Jejeje… Que bien.- Contesto mientras se adentraba un poco en la habitación de la castaña y ponía en una mesa de noche el vaso con agua. Por un momento se ensimismo en sus pensamientos. Quizá ya hacia tiempo que no estaba dentro de la mansión. Pero siempre recordara donde estuvo su cuarto. El único cuarto diferente en todo ese amplio lugar. Uno donde sus padres le concedieron ciertas modificaciones solo por que lo pidió. Y de repente recordó las palabras del muchacho. "¡Duermo en el cuarto de al frente!".

-¿Todo bien? ¿Paz?- Grenda yacía detrás de ella, y se había percatado del hecho de que se perdió en su mundo.

-¿Ah? Oh, si. Solo pensaba en dejarle su sudadera a Dipper en su cuarto.- Contesto obteniendo así la excusa perfecta de corroborar lo que pensaba.- Oye Mabel, ¿es ese su cuarto? ¿No?- Dirigiéndose a la castaña esta vez, se asomo ligeramente por el marco de la puerta. Señalando con el dedo índice al mencionado.

-Si, es ese… ¿Por qué?- Arqueando la ceja mientras preguntaba le cuestiono a la rubia. Mientras tanto, Candy y Wendy no pudieron pasar por alto lo que pedía saber la joven Northwest. Y mientras terminaban de poner la trampa, ponían atención a lo que hablaban el par de chicas.

-Por que quiero dejar su sudadera en el.- Contesto con simpleza mientras se quitaba de encima la prenda de ropa. Sosteniéndola un momento en sus manos para sacar los productos de belleza y arrojarlos dentro del cuarto de su amiga. Y empezándose a acercar al cuarto, no pudo evitar sentir las miradas de las dos chicas que se suponían que se encontraban poniendo una trampa para el joven.

-Oh, ahora que recuerdo.- Llamando la atención de las chicas, Mabel hablo.- Deben de ver el cuarto de Dipper, es mas bonito que el mío. Que envidia.- Haciendo puchero al decir lo ultimo, se encamino con dirección al cuarto, quedando aun lado de Pacifica.- ¿Quieren verlo?- Pregunto mientras se volteaba al resto de las presentes, las cuales asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza.

Entrando así todas al cuarto del muchacho. Candy ya había estado ahí antes, pero de igual forma recorría con la mirada el cuarto entero. Deteniendo su mirada y caminar en la cama del chico. Y al hacer eso, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había hecho esa tarde. Robándole un beso al joven dormido. Quitarle la ropa con la excusa de que sentía calor. Recorriendo el cuerpo del muchacho con la mirada, gravándose así su figura.  
Pacifica, por su parte, le llegaban un sin fin de recuerdos en los que habitaba en ese cuarto. Hablando por teléfono de cosas vanidosas con sus amigas, siendo castigada por sus padres, pensando en que algo le faltaba en su vida. Rodando en la cama por no poder dormir después de haber expulsado al fantasma de su mansión; siendo la causa de su insomnio algo que sentía que tenia en su cabeza no era por ansiedad, no era por temor, si no, que era por estar pensando en que fue algo demasiado divertido el estar cazando al fantasma junto con el muchacho castaño. Eso, y por estar aun pensando en como la fue a buscar para disculparse y pedirle que le ayudara a acabar con todo. Y después de que todo acabara, en como aquel chico la defendió de sus padres, en como aquel chico le pidió que atara su corbata de moño… En como aquel chico extendió su mano para pedirle bailar. Y con esos pensamientos ella ya se encontraba dejando la sudadera en su cama. Volteando de forma automática a quien la veía de forma directa. Candy. La miro a los ojos de forma directa, y esta hizo exactamente lo mismo. Mabel, Grenda y Wendy se encontraban en el balcón del chico, admirando el matorral de rosas. Y después, al voltear para ver nuevamente dentro del cuarto. Se encontraron con el par de chicas que se miraban de forma directa e intensamente.

-Candy, perdón por esto. Pero me gusta Dipper. Y se que a ti también… Pero una Northwest siempre consigue lo que quiere. Y yo lo quiero a él.- De forma directa, enfrentaba los hechos. Y sin titubear. Dejo salir lo que sentía, sin que le importara quienes estaban presentes.

-Lo se. Y me alegra que vengas de frente… A mi también me gusta él. Y mucho, por lo que peleare por que me corresponda.- Hablo la pelinegra mientras mantenía la mirada en su amiga.

-No esperaba menos. Me alegra que sea así.- Contesto la rubia sonriendo de haber declarado la guerra de manera correcta.- ¿Prometes que no se volverá incomodo?- A modo de burla, no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta.

-Lo prometo. Sera competitivo, pero no incomodo.- Contestaba feliz la joven asiática mientras miraba a la chica.

-Wendy, ¿no tienes nada que decir?- Mabel pregunto en voz alta. Llamando la atención de todas, no solo de la pelirroja. A la cual miraba de forma inquisitiva. Queriendo descubrir que era lo que pensaba. Las demás, por su parte, miraban confundidas y sorprendidas a la chica de pecas. Pero esta solo miraba sorprendida a su amiga.

-Ammm… Bueno…- Empezó a titubear, desviaba la mirada a donde sea que pudiera encontrar la respuesta a la incógnita que tenia en la cabeza.

-¿Wendy?- Esta vez Pacifica fue la que quiso saber mas, no tenia idea de que era a lo que se refería su amiga castaña, pero siempre fue mas intuitiva de lo que muchos creían. Por lo que no desconfiaría de ella. Menos en esa situación.

-Puede que yo… Me encuentre un poco confundida en cuanto a lo que siento.- Contesto la joven Corduroy mientras se rascaba la nuca y miraba al suelo. Pero con la respuesta solo logro poner una expresión de sorpresa en los rostros de las presentes. Y después de un largo silencio. Quiso seguir hablando.- No se muy bien que es lo que siento. Pero solo se que… Dipper me llama la atención, de una manera no muy normal. El que él se encuentre de vuelta me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que le quiero. Pero siento que es algo mas que querer…- Finalizo su torpe explicación mientras se discutía mentalmente si eso era lo que en verdad quería decir. Y queriendo llegar a esa respuesta de forma certera, pensó en aquel muchacho. En como peleo en el Raromagedon. En como lloro frente a todos con tal de decir lo que sentía. En como regreso con 13 años al pueblo. En las aventuras vividas, en las tardes de juegos, en las caserías de lo paranormal, en como lloro cuando creyó que algo le había pasado… En como dijo todo lo que sentía en aquella cueva. En como ella misma le prometió que si dejaban de ser amigos sin pensarlo dos veces se aventaría al pozo sin fondo. Pero, después pensó en como regreso con 15 años a Gravity Falls. En como golpeo a aquel monstruo, en como se acerco a ella y le ponía el gorro en su cabeza, en como la abrazo, en como pronuncio su nombre. Y con eso tuvo suficiente.- Estoy segura de que no solo le quiero… Él me gusta. Me gusta Dipper.- Contesto la pelirroja, sorprendiendo así a las chicas. Incluyendo a Mabel, ya que esta solo tenia una idea cercana a su comportamiento, pero no pensaba que fuera algo como eso.

Las chicas se quedaron cayadas un buen rato, nadie decía nada. Solo se encontraban ahí, de pie, en el cuarto del muchacho Pines. Tres chicas cercanas al joven estaban enamoradas del mismo. Todas tenían sus razones. Y todas no tenían ni idea de cuales eran los sentimientos del muchacho, pero aun así pelearían por el. No se rendirían.

-Muy bien, en ese caso… ¿Prometes que no se volverá incomodo?- Pacifica, siendo la primera en tomar el valor de hablar nuevamente. Cuestiono a la joven pelirroja sus intenciones futuras.

-¿Estas bromeando chica? Por supuesto que no se volverá incomodo. Dipper es muy cercano para mi. Y si me rechaza o me acepta, se muy bien que las cosas seguirán bien entre nosotras y mas que nada, entre él y yo.- Regresando el animo al grupo. Les dedico una sonrisa al decir eso. Ya que por alguna razón, el que lo dijera de forma despreocupada les hacia sentir bien a todas.

-¡Bien! En ese caso, tres de mis amigas se pelean por mi hermano. Sin duda no se en que bando ponerme y ni mucho menos se como reaccionar. Así que me quedare neutral y no diré nada.-Informo Mabel mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura.- ¿Y tu Grenda?- Volteándose a su amiga, le cuestiono que iba a hacer a partir de ese momento.

-Yo igual me quedare neutral. No quiero generar pelea.- Contesto mientras se ponía ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.- Pero si algo sale mal y se dejan de hablar las golpeare a todas. ¿Entendido?- Advirtiéndoles con un puño en alto, las hizo reír.

-Entendido.- Contestaron las tres en unísono al parar las carcajadas, se alegraban demasiado del hecho de siempre haber sido tan honestas entre ellas. De no guardarse esas cosas como secretos. De ser siempre directas.

Se encaminaron al cuarto de forma callada, cerrando la puerta al salir. Dejando vacía esa habitación. Y adentrándose nuevamente al cuarto de la gemela Pines. Sentándose cada una en su bolsa de dormir, platicando de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente. Cambiando de forma consecutiva hasta llegar a un tema en común.

-Oye Wendy, ¿Aun no cae en la trampa?- Pregunto Grenda mientras sacaba la mirada de un libro de contenido explicito que le robo a su madre.

-Hummm…- Wendy, observando de cerca un hilo delgado debajo de la puerta deducía el estado de la trampa.- Nop. Aun no…- Contesto regresando a su lugar llevándose un puño de frituras a la boca.-Ahora que lo pienso, ya es algo tarde para que regrese a su cuarto. ¿No?- Les pregunto después de pasar la comida.

-No, él incluso se ha quedado en el bosque peleando con lobos con tal de no entrar cuando hago pijamada.- Contesto Mabel mientras comía una rebanada de pizza.

-¿Lobos?- Pacifica, poniendo una expresión de preocupación, miraba con dirección a la puerta.

-Déjalo, no te preocupes. Eso era incluso antes del Raromagedon.- Le informaba Candy mientras se ponía barniz en las uñas de los pies.

-¿Ah si?- Aun sin dejar de lado su preocupación hablo.

-Si. Él desde antes de eso ya peleaba con esa clase de cosas. Que curioso que no lo sepas…- Burlándose con lo ultimo, la joven Chiu le dedico una sonrisa burlona a la Northwest, la cual se molesto por eso.

-Él me contaba de cómo peleaba con espectros y seres mágicos. Nunca que se peleo con lobos.- Informaba mientras miraba a un lado.

-A todo esto… ¿Me pueden decir cuando es que se dieron cuenta que les gusta?- Mabel, tanteando terreno frágil, no pudo resistir el morbo de esa pregunta. Haciendo que las chicas se ruborizaran ante tal cuestionamiento. No sabían si hablar o no de ello. Pero sin duda les costaba el hacerlo.

-Yo me di cuenta el año pasado que no llego a Gravity Falls.- Contesto Pacifica mientras miraba hacia sus manos, las cuales jugaban con un lápiz labial.

-Aja…- Sonando mas picara que otra cosa, Mabel quería saber mas.

-Y creo que me empezó a gustar cuando bailamos la noche de la fiesta aquí en la mansión.- Finalizo la chica mientras el color de su rostro se pintaba de distintos matices.

-Entonces…- Haciendo pausa dramática, la chica Pines buscaba darle mas emoción a sus palabras.- Te empezó a gustar cuando sucedió lo de el fantasma leñador, y te diste cuenta dos años después. ¿Verdad?- Después de repetir lo dicho por la chica, esta solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.- Jejeje… Que tierna…- Burlándose un poco de la joven Northwest le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera.- Bueno, ¿Y ustedes?- Pasando a las otras dos jóvenes, las miraba de manera intensa y picara.

-Tu sabes que me empezó a gustar después de que dimos ese viaje en la carretera.- Contesto la chica pelinegra sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Aun después de lo que paso?- Grenda le cuestiono, pero esta vez dejando aun lado el libro prohibido para chicas de su edad. Pero la joven de lentes solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces por que siempre buscabas chicos en el pueblo aun después de eso?- Pregunto al no entender el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Por que quería ver si lo que sentía con Dipper era solamente con él, o con alguien mas…- El rubor se empezaba a hacer presente en las mejillas de la muchacha.- Y me di cuenta que si. Solo me emociono de esa manera cuando estoy cerca de él.- Finalizo, mientras cubría sus ojos bajo un mechón de pelo.

-Vaya…- Siendo lo único que podía decir, la chica de frenos se volteo a la ultima muchacha.- ¿Y tu Wendy?- Cuestionándola mientras cepillaba su cabello. Le miraba con incredulidad.

-Pues yo… Pues apenas me acabo de dar cuenta.- Usando su característica personalidad, la joven pelirroja alzaba los hombros mientras seguía comiendo frituras.

-Hummm… Interesante.- La chica dejaba aun lado su labor mientras se acercaba a su cama, donde tenia su celular.- _Así que la que tiene mas tiempo queriendo a Dipper de esa forma, es Pacifica. Quien lo diría…_ \- Pensando para sus adentros, se recostó en la cama mientras cambiaba la música del reproductor. Poniendo así una melodía mas alegre. Las chicas se voltearon a ver entre ellas, y después de sonreírse de manera cómplice, tomaron lo que tenían mas próximo y coreaban la canción mientras dramatizaban la letra de la pieza musical.

 _ **Por su parte, con el muchacho Pines:**_

Dipper se encontraba caminando de manera tranquila cerca de la entrada del bosque. Mirando confundido el como llego a pensar que algo bueno podría ocurrir en este. Pero aun así pensando en que era mejor que ser sometido por chicas que no pararían de maquillarlo. Por lo que ese pensamiento se disipo fácilmente, dejando que el chico se encaminara de manera tranquila entre los arboles.

-Hummm… No se, adentrarme mas a estas horas de la noche seria malo…- Se decía así mismo mientras sacaba su celular, activando la opción de linterna.- Además de que deje mi linterna en la mochila. Y con el celular no me acomodo demasiado.- Finalizo mientras se detenía después de ese comentario. Se giro sobre de si mismo mientras volteaba a ver la mansión. Quiso dar marcha a ella, pero un característico sonido lo detuvo.

-Oink oink…- Un cerdo de buen tamaño salió de entre los arbustos, encontrando así al chico.

-¡Waddles! ¡No te había visto amigo!- Dipper extendió los brazos en dirección de la mascota de su hermana. Y esta no dudo en saltar a ellos, haciendo que paridera el equilibrio y callera al suelo.- Jajaja… Te he extrañado mucho mi ahora ya no tan pequeño amigo…- Se quitaba de encima al cerdo para posicionarlo a un lado suyo, para así rascarle en una zona de la cabeza que no le era posible alcanzar.- Jejeje… Te recuerdo que también fui un cerdo… Aunque solo fuera por un par de minutos.- Recordando la vez que cambio de cuerpos con su hermana, él muchacho mantenía a su lado al animal. Él cual hacia un sonido indicando alegría al recibir la acción del joven.- ¿Dónde has estado? ¿y por que vienes del bosque? Se supone que no es buena idea dejarte salir.- Le cuestionaba al cerdo mientras le miraba con intriga. Y como si este pudiera entender lo que le decía; de manera rápida se encamino de vuelta al bosque.- Waddles, espera.- Queriendo detener al cerdo, le siguió de cerca. Curioso de lo que quería enseñar el pequeño animal.

Paso un rato caminando detrás del animal, poco a poco se fueron adentrando mas en el bosque, y él muchacho memorizaba el camino para regresar. A sabiendas de que eso no seria pronto, decidió guardar el celular y solamente guiarse con la luz de la luna. El camino empezó a volverse plano, se fueron acabando los arboles, y cunado menos lo espero, llego a una amplia llanura, que era iluminada por la luz de la luna, la hierva era algo alta, sobresalían unas cuantas flores. Y en medio de esta, se veía una cabaña algo antigua. Parecida a la vieja capilla que encontraron tiempo atrás. Por su parte, maravillado por lo que veía, se acercaba de forma lenta y tranquila para de esa forma llegar a la puerta de dicha cabaña.

Viéndola mas de cerca podía notar las imperfecciones en la estructura, las ventanas se encontraban rotas, la pintura blanca de la fachada se descascaraba, y la puerta presentaba desgaste notorio. Dipper quiso verla por dentro, y solo basto el poner la mano sobre la perilla y girarla para que esta se abriera sin mucho esfuerzo, el silencio absoluto que reinaba en ese lugar se vio interrumpido por un leve rechinido proveniente de las bisagras. Camino de manera lenta hasta quedar en medio del lugar. Un lugar lleno de basura de todo tipo. Pero que fuera de eso, se veía bastante acogedor. No tenia mas habitación que esa. Parecía mas una cabaña hecha para algún tipo de reunión. Pero decidió no prestarle demasiada atención a ello.

Volteo la mirada al techo, notando que tenia uno que otro agujero que dejaba pasar la luz azulada. Dio pasos torpes mientras giraba sobre si mismo, perdiendo el equilibrio cuando dio un paso hacia atrás. Y de manera instintiva se hizo hacia el frente para evitar caer. Se giro a ver lo que le había provocado el desbalance. Apreciando así un hoyo en el suelo, de tamaño de un escritorio. Notando como en la profundidad de este se perdía poco a poco la luz.

Se volteo a un lado, viendo a Waddles masticar una lata vieja de entre un montón de basura, y de manera rápida se dirigió a un lado del cerdo, tomando entre sus manos una piedra de buen tamaño. Se acerco nuevamente al agujero del suelo y sin mas, dejo caer la piedra. Escuchando atentamente el momento del impacto, mientras contaba los segundos. Y cuando la piedra al fin hubo tocado suelo. Él se incorporo.

\- Tres segundos de caída…- Murmuro mientras se rascaba la cabeza.- Según el campo gravitacional de la tierra, que son 9.8 multiplicado por esos tres segundos al cuadro divididos entre dos… Me da cuarenta y cuatro punto un metros de profundidad.- Se puso la mano derecha en el mentón.- Hummm… Sin duda profundo. Vaya, que lugar tan raro. Me pregunto si le pertenecerá a alguien.- Seguía su monologo consigo mismo mientras volvía a mirar a su alrededor. Y como si de un rayo se tratara, una idea se apodero de su cabeza. Haciendo que el muchacho se ensimismara en sus pensamientos.- Si voy y le pregunto al alcalde Tyler sobre este lugar… Puede que no sea de nadie, y yo pueda usarlo para mis experimentos. ¿¡No es genial Waddles!?- Casi extasiado por ese hecho, él joven Pines se volteo hacia su cerdo. El cual había terminado ya de mordisquear la lata. Y sin previo aviso, el muchacho empezó a ordenar aquella vieja y destartalada cabaña. Poniendo a un lado la basura y al otro algunas cosas que le podrían servir para la reparación de la misma. Paso un rato desde que comenzó a poner orden en el lugar. Y entre ideas y consideraciones, Dipper, cansado por su labor, emprendió de nuevo el camino hacia la mansión sin olvidarse de aquel cerdo que le mostro el camino al lugar. El cansancio era cada vez mas fuerte, y ahora tenia suciedad encima suyo. Pero le reconfortaba saber que la mansión se lograba ver cada vez mas cerca. Y al llegar a ella, podría por fin descansar como era debido, claro, que atrancando la puerta primero.

En la mansión reinaba el silencio. Había pasado ya algo de tiempo desde que las chicas se quedaron profundamente dormidas, todas, salvo la joven asiática; que después de un tiempo, solo se quedo recostada en su bolsa de dormir mientras contemplaba el techo. Él insomnio se apodero de la joven, y no sabia de la causa de eso. Esa noche se habían descontrolado un poco mas que las anteriores, y ahora se encontraba tranquila al haber quedado en un acuerdo con sus amigas, uno en que todas pelearían por él. Uno en que sin importar que, nada se volvería incomodo entre ellas. Pero de igual forma, por alguna razón, le era imposible dormir. Y menos, con ese sonido se que alguien comía al otro lado de la puerta.

- _Espera… ¿Qué?_ \- Se pregunto a si misma mientras se incorporaba en el suelo, tomando con ambas manos sus lentes y acomodándoselos. Camino de forma lenta y cuidadosa hasta la puerta, donde pego el oído para escuchar mas claramente lo que sucedía fuera del cuarto. Puso ambas manos en el picaporte y de manera delicada, abrió la puerta.

Encontrándose así con un Dipper que se encontraba parado en una sola mano, mientras con la otra comía uno por uno los nachos en el suelo. Sus pies estaban recargados en la puerta de su cuarto, con lo cual no llamo la atención con el ruido al apoyarlos, pero le costaba algo de trabajo comer de cabeza. Aunque, solo basto que la joven Chiu se quedara quiera en el marco de la puerta y mirara a su posición. Cosa, que el se dio cuenta, y girando la cabeza lo mas que podía, vio a la chica estática en su lugar con una cara de asombro, mientras que el cerdo que lo acompañaba pasaba entre sus piernas para entrar a la habitación de su dueña.

-Je je je… ¿Quieres?- Casi como un susurro, Dipper le extendió un nacho la mano con la que comía, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa torpe. Candy solamente le sonrió al joven, se acerco de manera lenta y se puso de cuclillas a un lado de él mientras abría la boca para que fuese él chico el que la alimentara. Este solamente se rio por lo bajo mientras se estiraba y ponía el nacho en la delicada boca de la joven. Esta solo se rio un poco mientras comía.

-Vaya, quien lo diría, comiendo a estas horas de la noche… ¿Cómo aprendiste a evitar las trampas de Wendy?- Le pregunto burlesca mientras se incorporaba nuevamente y habría la puerta del cuarto del muchacho, haciendo que este cayera dentro de el. Solamente que evitando un estruendoso golpe gracias a sus habilidades atléticas.

-Jamás aprendí.- Decía mientras se ponía de pie.- Solo que después de haber sido capturado por ellas unas cuatro veces me volví bueno evadiéndolas. Claro que, ella siempre ha sabido de mi debilidad hacia los nachos.- Se burlaba mientras saboreaba la sal de sus dedos.

-¿Cuatro veces?- Arqueaba la ceja mientras caminaba por el cuarto del joven con dirección al balcón.

-Jejeje… Si… Una fue durante el Raromagedon.- Informo mientras cerraba la puerta para no despertar a nadie con su charla.- Y las otras tres fueron cuando ella me jugaba unas cuantas bromas cuando iba a ver películas a su casa.- Termino de informar mientras caminaba hacia la joven. Quedando aun lado de esta, pudiendo observar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Jejeje… Vaya, que cosas. ¿Te alegra estar de regreso Dipper?- Pregunto encarando al muchacho, con una sonrisa amplia y una mirada intensa.

-Demasiado. He extrañado demasiado Gravity Falls. Y ahora por fin estoy aquí, con todos.- Finalizo dándole una sonrisa sincera.

-Me alegro que sea así.- Contesto mientras bajaba un poco la mirada, queriendo evitar ver esos ojos grises. Quizá le gustaban demasiado, pero le era imposible no perderse en ellos cuando le miraba de forma tan fija.

-¿Candy? ¿Todo bien?- Pregunto aquel joven mientras veía como ella se ponía ligeramente roja.

-¿Ah? Oh, si… Todo bien, salvo que tengo un poco de insomnio esta noche.- Contesto queriendo restarle importancia al tema.

-Oh vaya. Que mal… Yo también suelo sufrir de insomnio a veces. Pero escucho un poco de música y se me pasa.- Informo mientras miraba hacia aquel bosque lleno de misterios que tanto le gustaba.

-Si, pero no tengo música nueva en mi celular. Me aburro un poco.- Le decía a la par que seguía la mirada del joven, encontrando así que miraba de forma fija al bosque.

-Hummm… ¿Qué celular tienes?- Le pregunto él muchacho mientras se giraba hacia el interior del cuarto, con rumbo a su mochila. Por su parte, la joven Chiu no entendía la naturaleza de la pregunta, pero de igual manera decidió responder.

-Pues el mismo modelo que antes.- Contesto de manera simple.

-¿No lo has cambiado? Vaya, que nostalgia.- Le decía él muchacho mientras sacaba de una pequeña caja de plástico una memoria para celular.- Toma- Le informo mientras caminaba hacia ella.- es una memoria de respaldo que tengo, en ella guarde las canciones que mas me gustan. Puedes ponérsela a tu celular. Así podrías dormir. Total, tenemos gustos un tanto parecidos.- Sonriéndole de manera que ella describía como encantadora, le ponía en sus manos aquel trozo de plástico negro.

-¿S-Seguro Dipper?- Pregunto incrédula ante la propuesta del joven.

-Seguro. La necesitas mas que yo.- La sonrisa que le dedicaba no se desvanecía y solo provoco que la muchacha le mirara de manera perdida. Una mirada que él no noto que era de enamorada. Y por ello, solamente se alejo para encaminarse a su mochila y volverla a cerrar.

-Gracias Dipper… Espero poder dormir ahora.- Agradecida, la joven asiática solamente caminaba con rumbo a la puerta. Dipper, al igual que ella, se encamino de igual manera, con la intención de despedirse de Candy por esa noche.

-Buenas noches Candy.- De manera cordial, se despidió de la muchacha mientras le veía con ternura.

-Buenas noches Dipper.- Se despedía mientras entraba al cuarto de su amiga, y después de cerrar la puerta, solamente se dejo caer con sumo cuidado en la bolsa de dormir. Abrazándose a si misma, y con cuidado tomo su celular entre sus manos, para así quitar la memoria que tenia de la manera segura. Y sin mas, ponía en la ranura vacía la memoria del joven Pines. No bastaron mas que unos cuantos minutos de canciones aleatorias y de pensamientos de enamorada cuando ella ya había caído a los brazos de Morfeo. Y sin mas, el silencio volvía a reinar en la habitación. Pero no era el mismo caso en la habitación de al frente.

Dipper había preparado un baño rápido para quitarse de la piel todo el sudor y suciedad que se le habían acumulado en todo ese día. Siendo este uno demasiado ajetreado. Uno que no negaría que le había gustado demasiado.- En este día, tome un vuelo desde Japón, corrí a través de un bosque entero, pelee con un monstruo que cambia de apariencia, arme una maquina con un par de genios, practique box con un semi profesional, escape de las chicas que me querían maquillar y encontré una cabaña abandonada en el bosque.- Decía a modo de susurro mientras se duchaba.- No voy a despertar si no hasta que me de hambre… Jejeje…- Se burlaba el muchacho de manera divertida por ese hecho. Y después de un rato, pensó en lo que quería hacer con esa cabaña de no pertenecerle a nadie. Y sin mas, finalizo.- Espero que no sea de nadie… Por que ya tengo mis objetivos claros.-


	16. Haciendo planes para pasar el rato

_**Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy. Se me hizo difícil no estar escribiendo por un buen rato. Pero bueno, supongo que me acostumbre demasiado rapido. xD**_  
 _ **En fin, espero que les este gustando la serie. Ah, y apartir del proximo cap puede que meta unas escenas un tanto indecororsas, al igual que explicitas. Asi que si me quieren dar su opinion al respecto de eso, bueno, la espero en sus Reviews.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, comencemos, Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsh y de Disney. Esta obra literaria es de un Fan y para Fans.**_

 _ **Capitulo 15: Haciendo planes para pasar el rato.**_

En la habitación del muchacho Pines ahora reinaba el silencio. Ya que aquel joven ahora se encontraba sentado en su cama usando solamente la parte inferior de su pijama. Mas sin embargo, antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en acostarse para poder dormir, una necesidad clamaba en su estomago. Quería una merienda de media noche. Y por alguna razón, no quería negarla, ya que esos nachos afuera de su habitación solo sirvieron para alborotar su apetito. Se puso de pie de forma automática, decidiéndose por fin a emprender camino a la cocina en busca de algo, ya que sabia que si comía mas nachos de ese plato, se activaría la trampa al no sentir peso necesario.

Salió de su habitación con la cautela necesaria, cuidando el no despertar a nadie. Paso a un lado del plato con los nachos y se encamino de forma directa a la cocina, para de esa forma asaltar lo primero que le llamara la atención. Cuidando sus pasos mientras caminaba, asegurándose de no hacer eco con ellos.

Por su parte, en la habitación de la chica Pines, una persona recién había despertado, una necesidad de beber un liquido le invadió la garganta. Abrió los ojos con pesadez por ese hecho, volteando a ver a las demás chicas del cuarto, apreciando que gracias a la cantidad de gente ahí, se había encerrado el calor. Se incorporo de manera lenta, pasando la vista por el cuarto en busca de algo de beber, pero en vista de que no había nada, decidió emprender un viaje rápido a la cocina.

Seguía adormilada la joven, y mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies, no noto el hecho de que la puerta de al frente se encontraba abierta. Camino de manera ligera por las escaleras, procurando no despertar a nadie en si trayecto. No quería causar alguna molestia a sus anfitriones. Y sin mas, llego al final de las escaleras, volteo a su alrededor algo desorientada, para así, después de unos segundos, retomar el camino nuevamente hacia la cocina, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera entrar a ella, noto como había luz emanando de su interior. Y por ese hecho, extrañada, se asomo ligeramente por la puerta. Notando así a un joven muchacho sin camisa que se encontraba de espaldas, asaltando aparentemente el refrigerador. Muchacho que reconoció enseguida por el "tatuaje" en su espalda. Y al verlo así, su sueño y adormilamiento se le fueron como si se tratara de un acto de magia.

Se adentro un poco al cuarto, con la cautela de no hacer ruido, apreciando aun mas tiempo la espalda del joven. La muchacha, por su parte, solo se mordía el labio inferior, discutiendo mentalmente si era prudente el acercarse a él y poner su mano en la espalda. Pero al considerarlo un poco, negó con la cabeza esa descabellada idea, por lo que solamente le hablaría con normalidad.

-¿Buscando un bocadillo nocturno? ¿Dipper?- Pregunto la chica, haciendo que el joven sufriera de un sobresalto que le hizo atragantarse un poco y retirarse de su posición de enfrente del refrigerador. Y después de pasarse el bocadillo que tenia en la boca, hablo.

-¿Wendy? ¿Q-Que haces aquí?- Aun bajo los efectos del sobre salto, el chico Pines miraba sorprendido a quien seria su mejor amiga.- _Esta noche las chicas me están agarrando con la guardia baja_.- Pensó para sus adentros al recordar que la joven Corduroy no era la primera que le sorprendía esa noche.

-Neh, baje por un baso de agua. ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a responder?- Preguntaba burlona mientras se encaminaba a un mueble con vasos de cristal. Tomando uno y dirigiéndose al dispensador de agua, le mantenía la mirada al chico.

-¿Ah? Oh, si. Baje por un poco de comida.- Le contesto mientras se relajaba, regresando así a su trabajo de asaltar los alimentos existentes.

-Te dejamos unos nachos en el pasillo. ¿Por qué no los comiste? ¿Ya no te gustan los nachos?- Le mantenía la mirada mientras se grababa en la mente el dorso de aquel atractivo joven.

-Me siguen gustando los nachos. Pero no me llaman la atención cuando están puestos bajo una trampa.- Contesto cómicamente mientras cerraba el refrigerador y le miraba burlesco a la muchacha.

-Así que te diste cuenta… Vaya, debo de practicar mas…- Rascándose la cabeza, fingía desconcierto. Haciendo reír al chico.

-Jejeje… Si, un poco. Pero bueno. ¿Regresamos?- Preguntaba mientras miraba como la joven terminaba de beber agua. Y con un ultimo trago, se volteo a verlo de frente y contesto.

-Si, regresemos.- Le dedicaba una sonrisa amplia mientras dejaba aun lado el recipiente. Se encamino de manera lenta a la salida, y sabia que aquel castaño le seguía por detrás. Siendo este el ultimo en salir, apago la luz y cerro la puerta.

La caminata estaba siendo amena, el par de jóvenes subía las escaleras de manera calmada mientras platicaban en susurros. Pero la pelirroja siempre manteniendo la mirada sobre el muchacho, apreciando como este tenia una complexión bastante atractiva, y ahora sin playera, podía observar perfectamente el torso y brazos del joven. Viendo así las múltiples cicatrices.

-¿Sucede algo Wendy?- Pregunto el castaño en un susurro mientras se volteaba a la joven.

-¿Ah? Oh, no… Nada.- Nerviosa por ser descubierta, la chica desvió la mirada mientras seguía de frente. Sin contar con que él joven que caminaba a su lado la detendría sujetando su muñeca.

-Wendy, somos amigos. Si te pasa algo puedes decírmelo.- Hablo el joven, transmitiendo con esas palabras una sensación de calidez, a la par, que una punzada en el estomago de la chica.- Y se que tiene que ver conmigo por como te me quedaste viendo. ¿Qué sucede?- Sin rodeos, Dipper quería averiguar lo mas pronto posible la razón del ensimismamiento de la muchacha. Y esta, volteando ligeramente la mirada para encontrase así con el par de ojos grises del muchacho, hablo.

-Es solo que… Tienes demasiadas cicatrices… ¿Contra que has peleado?- Sonando mas preocupada que otra cosa, le hizo saber al chico sobre su inquietud.

-Ah, eso… Pues… Cada una tiene su historia. Y de hecho, no vale hablar de muchas de ellas ni de que o quien me las hizo.- Contesto mientras soltaba la mano de la joven.

-Puede que no.- Se acerco lo suficiente al castaño, para poner su mano derecha sobre su pecho.- Pero eso no quita que te hayan hecho daño.- Finalizo mientras ponía una mirada melancólica que se perdía en sus cicatrices.

-Si, me hicieron daño. Y también mas fuerte.- Las ultimas palabras resonaron con seguridad y optimismo. Haciendo así que la muchacha volteara a verle.- Y eso es lo que mas importa. Hacerme fuerte para poder proteger a quienes quiero.- Finalizo, dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica. Haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-Si bueno… Yo soy fuerte. Me puedo cuidar sola.- Nerviosa y sonrojada, la pelirroja se aparto de aquel que la tenia enamorada.

-Jejeje… Lo se… Pero aun así nunca estará de mas el ayudarte si lo necesitas Wendy. Eres mi mejor amiga.- Decía animado mientras retomaba el camino en las escaleras. Por su parte, la joven Corduroy no podía hacer mas que pensar en aquellas palabras. Era su mejor amiga, de ahí a ser ese alguien especial para él, era un camino arduo.

Volteo a ver a Dipper nuevamente mientras pensaba en ello. Aquel muchacho mantenía una sonrisa amplia, unos ojos decididos, una confianza increíble. Y solo basto el repetir las virtudes del muchacho en su cabeza para que recordara que fue lo que la cautivo. La seguridad volvió a ella con ese pensar. Sabia bien que pelearía por el con dos chicas que de lejos no parecían la gran cosa. Pero indagando un poco mas sobre de ellas, podía considerarlas unas fervientes rivales. No se debía descuidar, debía actuar siempre antes que ellas.  
Mientras que la joven pensaba en esas cosas, no noto cuando estaban ya cerca de los cuartos, siendo Dipper la razón por la que ella salió de su transe.

-Buenas noches Wendy.- Le deseaba él chico Pines mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

-¿Ah? Oh, claro. Buenas noches Dipper.- Le deseo mientras se dirigía a la habitación de la gemela. Y tras cerrar la puerta, volteo a ver a sus rivales y amigas. La rubia, dormía como una princesa, no se movía dormida, no hablaba entre sueños y no roncaba, tenia una expresión de tranquilidad; sin duda alguien a quien referirse como toda una dama. La otra, la pelinegra, se encontraba dormida profundamente en su bolsa de dormir, con una mano afuera al igual que un pie, babeando ligeramente con una expresión de satisfacción.- _A saber que estará soñando esa…_ \- Pensó la muchacha mientras admiraba su rostro, notando así como tenia puestos unos audífonos.

La joven pelirroja se quedo de pie sobre su lugar de descanso. Mirando con una sonrisa a su alrededor. Sin lugar a dudas, el encontrarse a aquel muchacho en su viaje hacia la cocina le había causado una enorme alegría. Y de igual manera le había servido para reafirmar sus emociones. Lo quería para ella de esa forma tan especial, y lo tendría, aun si eso significaba pelear por el. Su convicción era fuerte, y con ese pensamiento solamente decidió volver a dormir, mientras aun mantenía en su mente la imagen del muchacho sin playera y con el cabello mojado.

Por su parte, dicho joven se encontraba en su escritorio. Transcribiendo de forma ardua lo que tenia escrito en unas hojas de cuaderno a su nuevo diario. El diario numero 5, que ahora tenia de entrada lo vivido ese día y la descripción de los seres mágicos de aquel bosque, lo tenia en sus manos, observándolo de manera intensa. Pensando en las palabras de su tío.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al pensar en ello. Su tío estaba orgulloso de él, por el empeño que ha mostrado, por la gallardía, por todo. Sin duda era algo que le llenaba de felicidad. Miro su diario ahora con otros ojos. Pensando en todo aquellos riesgos por los que paso, y que ahora, tenían su recompensa. Quizá perdió unas cosas en el camino que recorrió hasta estar donde se encontraba, pero sin duda había valido la pena.

Se levanto de su escritorio mientras dejaba el diario en el. Camino de manera ligera hasta su cama, para así dejarse caer encima de ella y de cara. Pero al hacerlo, su rostro impacto con una textura de tela muy familiar, al igual que un aroma muy fuerte. Levanto la cabeza al instante mientras se apoyaba en sus brazos, encontrando así su sudadera. Se incorporo en su cama mientras tomaba la prenda con ambas manos.

-Al parecer entro a mi cuarto para devolverla.- Dedujo en un susurro mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia su escritorio.- Usa un perfume muy...- No podía terminar la oración, no sabia como. No encontraba las palabras para ello. Por lo que simplemente dejo su sudadera en la silla de su escritorio. Para de esa forma encaminarse nuevamente a su cama.- Oh, cierto.- Acordándose del contenido de su bolsillo secreto, regreso de manera rápida hacia la pieza de ropa. Tomando de forma directa aquel plano, admirándolo solo un momento, decidiendo que hacer con el.- Bueno, de igual forma lo usare pronto. Ya que con el puedo crear energía pura.- Contesto mientras se volteaba hacia su diario, poniendo entre la pasta y la ultima hoja, el mismo. Y después de ello, se dirigió nuevamente a su cama, repitiendo la misma acción de hacia rato, solamente que con la diferencia de que esta vez, ya no había nada por lo que pararse nuevamente.

Rodo en su cama hasta poder acomodarse de la manera correcta, quedando así mirando al techo. Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente mientras recordaba lo que había pasado ese día. En la gente que había vuelto a ver, en las emociones y riesgos que vivió.- Si así fue este día, ya quiero ver como será el resto del verano.- Se decía a si mismo mientras caía por fin en los brazos de Morfeo.

La noche apenas se encontraba en su apogeo, y mientras el joven se despedía de su conciencia, en otro cuarto de la mansión se encontraba desvelándose el mayor de los Pines. Stanford había pasado un buen rato revisando las ultimas paginas del diario 4 de su sobrino. Los múltiples pergaminos y papeles de distintas clases yacían en el suelo mientras el pasaba desesperadamente la mirada entre el contenido del diario y una anotación suya. Quedando ensimismado por lo que acababa de darse cuenta.

-Oh cielos, esto puede ser malo.- Consternado, Ford veía una hoja de papel en la que venían inscripciones de la misma clase que las que él chico vio en su sueño.- Sin duda alguna. Esas inscripciones tienen que ver con ese demente.- Frunció el ceño mientras dejaba en el escritorio el diario y la hoja de papel con la que descifro todo.- Aun no se lo diré. Primero veré que es, y después que lo haga, se lo informare. De igual forma, eso tiene que ver con él también.- Se frotaba los ojos por debajo de los lentes mientras decía eso, para después levantarse con pesadez y prepararse para dormir.- Al final, cargas con un terrible peso sobre tus hombros Dipper. Aun si no eres tan fuerte como para soportar la carga, espero que tengas siempre en cuenta de que estamos aquí para ti.- Deseaba el mayor mientras se sentaba en su cama. Pensando en lo que le esperaba enfrentar al joven muchacho de ser verdaderas sus suposiciones. Y al no querer pensar mas en ello, solamente decidió reposar, ya se encargaría después de traducir las paginas finales del diario. Por lo mientras, disfrutaría del tiempo de tranquilidad.

La noche paso sin mas, ningún ruido causo estragos en la mansión. Todo se mantuvo con la tranquilidad correspondiente. Hasta que llego el amanecer. Con el cual, como se esperaba, poco a poco se levantaron los residentes del lugar. Siendo el primero, el viejo McGucket. Seguido por Stan, Ford se levanto poco después que su hermano. El mayordomo y las sirvientas llegaron pasadas las 8 de la mañana. Y cuando los ancianos consideraron prudente levantar a los jóvenes, fue el antiguo señor misterio el que decidió llevar a cabo tal acción. Y ante tan decisión, el silencio que reinaba, se esfumo.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Los nachos me traicionaron!- Gritaba Stan desde el pasillo. Y de esa forma, despertando a las chicas que se levantaron con un sobresalto a ver lo que ocurría corriendo lo mas rápido posible a la puerta, pero al pasar por esta, solo se quedaron estáticas.

Siendo que al salir, solo se encontraron con el antiguo señor misterio colgado de una trampa de red mientras sostenía una charola de nachos, los cuales, no paraba de comer a la par que veía en todas direcciones con consternación. Ante tal escena, el grupo de jóvenes solo pudo estallar en carcajadas mientras sacaban sus celulares para tomar una fotografía del mayor.

Después de que les dejara de hacer tanta gracia la situación de Stan, las chicas procedieron a desatarle con cuidado. Para después, volver al cuarto con la intención de cambiarse para ese día. Teniendo suma atención en el que ponerse o al menos la mayoria. Puesto que habían planeado que al atardecer se llevaría a cabo la fiesta del muchacho Pines. Y como se esperaba, gracias a Tambry se hizo saber la cautela que debían de tener todos mientras esta daba inicio. Dado que no tenían que dar ningún indicio de que se llevaría a cabo dicho festejo.  
Por su parte, el tema de las entradas fue lo mas fácil de cubrir, dado que estas estaban a la venta en la cabaña del misterio desde que se dio aviso. Y solo la tenían que comprar y presentar el papel cuando llegaran a festejar.

-¿Dipper ya se habrá despertado?- Pregunto la chica de lentes mientras se peinaba su larga cabellera negra.

-Seguro… Hicimos demasiado ruido como para que no.- Contesto la pelirroja mientras se ponía sus botas.

- _Lo dudo, dentro de ese cuarto el no podrá oír ningún ruido externo. Y lo mismo para nosotros. No oiremos nada de lo que pase ahí a no ser que tenga la puerta abierta._ \- Pensó la chica Northwest mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Desde el baño podía oír lo que hablaban las chicas.- _Su cuarto es especial. Por que era mío._ \- Se miraba en el espejo mientras pensaba en ese hecho. Y después de acomodarse el pelo en una coleta baja. Se encamino a la puerta del cuarto.

-Te arreglas muy rápido Paz.- Le decía la joven Pines mientras se abotonaba una falda de mezclilla que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Tenia puestas unas medias blancas y zapatillas negras. Una blusa rosa y un suéter rojo con una estrella fugaz en la cama listo para ponérselo.

-Es por que fue la primera en ganar el baño.- Decía la joven Chiu mientras se empezaba a lavar los dientes. Esta vestía un poco diferente a como siempre vestía. Tenia puesta una falda negra algo corta, una blusa de botones blanca; algo transparente, que dejaba ver un top negro que denotaba muy bien su busto. Sin mencionar que ese día se dejo el cabello suelto.

-No, simplemente no hablo mientras me visto.- Con arrogancia, la joven chica paso de manera rápida su mano sobre un mechón de su pelo; para que este se balanceara mientras decía eso. Su conjunto consistía en una blusa de tirantes de un color purpura blanquizco, dejando ver un poco los tirantes de su sostén. Por la parte inferior, contaba con una falda morada que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas blancas.

-Bueno, tienes un punto en eso.- Le decía Wendy, que se acababa de poner su característica camisa a cuadros rojos. Solamente que ahora la tenia abierta, dejando ver su playera de tirantes blanca. Por lo demás, la joven Corduroy vestía como siempre. Incluyendo su gorro café.

-Si, yo apenas acabo de terminar.- Finalizo Grenda que se encontraba poniéndose una playera rosa. Tenia puestos unos jeans claros y unos zapatos color café. Y de igual manera, tenia recogido el cabello en una cola de caballo alta.

-Si bueno, mejor bajemos a desayunar. Va a ser un día largo.- Decía la joven rubia mientras se encaminaba al pasillo. Notando que la puerta del joven muchacho aun se encontraba cerrada. Las jóvenes pasaron a su lado, encaminándose de manera rápida al comedor, cosa que le llamo la atención a la chica, pero no le importo, a ella le gustaba caminar despacio por esos pasillos. Recordando así algunas cosas agradables, aunque no fueran muchas. Y perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, llego sin previo aviso con los demás. Los cuales desayunaban amenamente mientras platicaban de cualquier cosa.

La joven por su parte, solamente agarro un tazón y una cuchara, para de esa forma tomar asiento en el mismo lugar que en la cena. Se estiro para tomar la leche y el cereal. Y con ello; empezar a desayunar mientras se incluía en las conversaciones de las demás. Pero siempre notando la ausencia de un joven. Y cuando hubo terminado su desayuno, se levanto de la mesa para lavar sus trastes.

-¿Dipper aun no se levanta?- La gemela del muchacho hizo notar su preocupación por el mismo.

-Debe de estar muy cansado. Lo escuchaste ayer Mabs, paso por muchas cosas antes de llegar a Gravity Falls. Y después de pelear solo durmió una hora. Además de que no sabemos a que hora regresaría a su cuarto después de que le perseguimos.- Le decía la joven rubia que se encontraba con la mirada en su labor.

-Oh cierto… Bueno, ya se despertara él mismo. Pero si no se levanta pronto, tendré que ir a levantarlo.- Llevándose un panque a la boca al decir eso ultimo.

-¿Por qué lo persiguieron?- Pregunto un incauto Stan que se encontraba sorbiendo de su café.

-Ah bueno… Jejejeje… Ya sabes…- Mabel daba un rodeo con sus palabras para no decir lo que fue la travesura que le querían realizar al muchacho antes de que se les escapara.

Por su parte Pacifica paso un rato en la tarea cuando decidió que era momento para llevar a cabo su plan, un plan que había ideado en la noche antes de dormir. Y después de informar que se retiraba brevemente, salió del comedor. El plan iba como quería, ya que el par de jóvenes rivales que tenia, al sospechar que iría por el muchacho, salieron al pasillo para seguirle, pero al ver que se giro antes de llegar a las escaleras, estas desistieron de continuar con la travesía.

-Conozco esta mansión, y no solo por fuera…- Decía en susurro mientras entraba a un armario de abrigos, y después de prender el foco, se acerco lentamente a la pared contraria a la puerta. La examino de manera completa y después de unos segundos, le puso una mano encima, a la altura de su hombro. La pasaba por la misma hasta que debajo de su palma, un cuadro de tamaño de 15x15 cm se hundió. Y de esa forma se abrió una puerta secreta, que daba paso a una escalera de buzo que iba tanto hacia arriba como hacia abajo. Conectando de forma directa los tres pisos de la mansión con la cámara anti desastres que había entre la planta baja y el sótano.

Pero ella no quería ir hacia abajo, si no, que quería dirigirse de manera rápida al piso donde se encontraba el cuarto del joven muchacho. No se tardo en lo mas mínimo en subir, ya que lo hizo de manera rápida. Y al accionar el compartimiento secreto, abrió la pared falsa que se encontraba en ese piso. Terminando así en el interior de un armario de escobas. Saliendo de el, observo para ambos lados del pasillo, asegurándose de que no había nadie mas en el corredor. Para de esa forma, encaminándose de manera directa a la habitación del muchacho.

Camino de forma segura hasta la puerta del chico, postro su mano sobre la perilla he intento abrirla, cosa que le resulto imposible, por que parecía que Dipper había atrancado la puerta del otro lado. Con la intención de que nadie entrara a su cuarto a maquillarle, o al menos, eso supuso la chica Northwest.

-Muy listo Dipper, pero tengo mas de un as bajo la manga.- Susurro con una sonrisa amplia mientras caminaba unos metros a la derecha de la puerta, y cuando se encontró debajo de una lámpara empotrada a la pared, la tomo con firmeza, y sin dudarlo la jalo hacia abajo. Accionando de esa forma el mecanismo interno de la pared, ya que un pedazo de esta, se giro sobre un punto de apoyo medio. Dando así una forma de entrar por un hueco de 60x150 cm. Y una vez dentro, la chica cerro el compartimiento secreto.- Que bien que aun no llena su armario.- Susurro de manera casi inaudible. Y una vez que vio cerrada por completo la entrada oculta, abrió con cuidado la puerta del armario.

Encontrando así el cuarto del muchacho iluminado ligeramente por la luz del día. Salió despacio del armario mientras recorría con la mirada el lugar. Quedando esta encima del joven que robo su corazón. Y ante tal acción se quedo estática, embobada por la imagen del muchacho, el cual, se encontraba reposando plácidamente mientras tenia una mano debajo de su cabeza y otra sobre su abdomen.

Mantuvo la mirada encima del chico por un buen rato, viendo como este dormía sin caer en cuenta de que habían entrado a su habitación, observando su físico que ahora estaba marcado por el ejercicio y las constantes peleas. Paso un rato en el mismo lugar, hasta que decidió moverse a otro lado. Siendo este, la orilla de la cama, donde se sentó sin mas. Acerco con cuidado la mano al rostro del muchacho, sintiendo así su textura.

-Dipper, despierta, ya es hora de levantarse.- Dijo en un tono tan dulce, que incluso se sorprendió a si misma. Por su parte, él muchacho al escucharla, solamente se movió un poco mientras soltaba un bostezo que tapo con la mano que tenia en su abdomen. Abrió lentamente los ojos observando así a la joven rubia. Dedicándole una sonrisa amplia.

-Buenos días Elise.- Dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, pero no para la joven, la cual escucho esas palabras cálidas.

-Buenos días Dip.- Le sonrió burlona mientras esperaba a que espabilara por completo. Cosa que no tardo nada en suceder. Ya que él muchacho abrió los ojos como si de dos platos se trataran. Y de una manera rápida, rodo sobre su cama para bajar de ella y poder ponerse de pie mientras veía a la joven en el otro extremo de la misma.

-¿Co-Como en-entraste?- Tartamudeando, el joven le miraba asombrado, para después dirigir la vista a la silla que atrancaba la puerta de su habitación.

-Jejeje…- Ocultando su risa detrás de su mano, la joven camino hacia los pies de la cama.- Descuida Dip, estoy sola. Y la forma en la que entre… Bueno, digamos que no eres el único que conoce algunos misterios que nadie mas sabe.- Le decía al joven mientras pasaba la mano derecha por el pie de cama, el cual era mas pequeño que el respaldo de la misma.

-Ja, si, claro…- Escéptico ante las palabras de la muchacha, el joven Pines le dedicaba una mirada y sonrisa retadora.- Pruebalo.- Con esa simple palabra retaba a la intrusa. A lo que la joven chica solo se contuvo una ligera risa, y poso su mano sobre una de las extensiones de madera del pie de cama; la cual era igual a la otra, asemejando un poste de madera de base cuadrada con una esfera del mismo material. Mirando de manera intensa al muchacho, la joven tomaba valor respirando de manera tranquila, para momentos después girar un poco el extremo donde se encontraba su mano.

Ante tal acto, de la pared frente a la cama emergió un ruido. Ruido que llamo la atención del muchacho. Y ante sus ojos, un trozo de pared de gran dimensión se desprendió de la misma. Siendo sostenida por unos mecanismos metálicos que la giraron, dejando ver así una pantalla de 70 pulgadas que se acomodo en el agujero recién hecho. Quedando separada del suelo con una distancia apropiada para su disfrute.

Por su parte, Dipper miraba atónito lo que acababa de pasar frente a sus ojos. Se acerco lentamente a la pantalla para pasar sus dedos sobre esta, admirando así que esta era real. Mientras tanto, la joven rubia se encamino hacia el lado de la cama por donde había saltado asustado él muchacho. Poniendo su mano izquierda sobre el respaldo de madera de la cama.

-¿C-Como…?- No pudiendo articular palabras para lo que acababa de ver, solamente se giro sobre sus pies para ver a la chica juguetear con el respaldo.

-¿"Como"?- Pregunto incauta al no entender lo que quería articular.- Ah, si. Como la prendes, ¿verdad?- Inocentemente, le dedicaba una sonrisa a la par que jalaba hacia arriba el poste de madera del respaldo en donde tenia su mano. Mostrando así un compartimiento secreto donde se encontraba guardado el control remoto del televisor, teniendo aun lado de este, la batería del mismo. Lo ensamblo y se lo aventó al muchacho para que probara por su cuenta que se encontraba en el mundo real.

Dipper, solamente se quedo viendo el control remoto con una cara estupefacta por la sorpresa. Pacifica, esperando respuesta del muchacho, no encontró nada mejor que hacer que sentarse en la orilla de la cama mientras le veía intensamente. Cosa que llamo la atención del muchacho.

-Entonces… ¿Entraste con uno de esos mecanismos internos?- Pregunto el muchacho mientras prendía el televisor. Apreciando su amplia variedad de canales por cable.

-Así es… ¿Quieres conocerlos todos?- Carismática, la joven Northwest cuestiono la joven si se encontraba interesado.

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡Claro que si!- Casi como un grito, Dipper respondió a la par que levantaba los brazos al aire, pero, cayendo en cuenta de que alguien podía oírlo, bajo las manos para taparse la boca.

-Descuida, nadie puede oír lo que hagas en el cuarto a no ser que abras la puerta.- Movió la mano a la par que le restaba importancia a ese hecho con sus palabras. Ganándose así la atención del joven muchacho.

-Espera, si es así, ¿Entonces por que oía ruido del cuarto de Mabel anoche?- Inquisitivo, aquel joven miraba intensamente a su acompañante, para después, dirigirse a una de sus maletas y tomar un conjunto de ropa. Siendo esta un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una playera roja.

-Por que solo tu cuarto es especial.- Contesto con simpleza la muchacha mientras apreciaba como le daba la espalda, mirando así aquel "tatuaje" que representaba su valor. Pero de igual forma, mirando la musculatura de su torso.

-Hummm… Bueno, la razón por la cual es especial este cuarto la puedo saber después. Por lo mientras. ¿Me permites?- Pregunto dirigiéndose a la puerta, quitando así la silla de madera que tenia. Salió por un momento al pasillo, regresando la misma a este. Y al regresar, mantuvo la mirada en la joven que aun se encontraba sentada en su cama.

-De acuerdo. Pero… ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres saber todos los secretos de la mansión?- Preguntaba de manera tierna mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta. Quedándose de pie junto al muchacho.

-Ya te dije que si. Pero siento que no será gratis.- Sonriéndole de la misma manera, le provoco un ligero rubor a la chica.

-No por nada te dicen genio.- Bromeo la muchacha a la par que salía del cuarto.- Pues si te enseño los secretos de la mansión, tu debes de enseñarme algunos parecidos del pueblo en si. ¿Qué dices? Ágamos de esto un… Hummm… Intercambio de misterios.- Finalizo mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia el frente, teniendo las manos juntas en su espalda. Cosa que ruborizo el muchacho. Este aparto la vista ligeramente, para después, terminar con aquella conversación.

-Esta bien. Que sea un intercambio de misterios.- Al decir esas palabras, un inexplicable escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. Haciendo que se llenara de una energía y emoción sobrenatural. Y dedicándole una sonrisa amplia a la joven frente a su puerta, se despidió por ese momento. Regresando a su cuarto para poder vestirse.

La chica Northwest, por su parte, se encamino de forma rápida al armario de escobas. Cerro la puerta tras ella y de forma rápida abrió el compartimiento secreto a la escalera. Bajo lo mas rápido que pudo al poner los pies en los laterales de los barrotes mientras que se sujetaba con las manos para deslizarse de forma rápida. Cosa que le gustaba hacer mucho de niña. No tardo nada en llegar a la planta baja. Y de manera rápida salió del armario. Asegurándose con una mirada rápida de que había cerrado bien la puerta secreta.

Camino con normalidad hasta llegar al comedor, logrando normalizar su ritmo cardiaco a tiempo. Y al entrar, se encontró con los demás, que le dedicaron una sonrisa por su llegada, y después de devolverla de manera natural camino hacia una jarra de jugo de naranja, para poder servirse un vaso, y con este, tomó asiento nuevamente. Procedió a tomar un largo sorbo dejando casi vacío su vaso. Al verlo, quiso estirarse a la jarra nuevamente y estando a mitad de esta acción. Noto como alguien llegaba caminando con algo de prisa, y con ese ruido, volteo a ver al joven Pines. Que llegaba con el atuendo que le vio sacar de su maleta y unas botas negras, teniendo en su mano derecha su sudadera negra y su característica gorra.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Dipper mientras volteaba a ver a todos con una sonrisa amplia. Deteniendo su mirar en la joven que pocos momentos antes había estado en su habitación. Y esta, al corresponder su mirada y acomodarse en su asiento sin finalizar su cometido, hizo un gesto con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda y sus labios. Pidiendo que guardara todo como un secreto. Él no sabia por que. Pero le hizo caso.

Tomó asiento en el extremo contrario al de su hermana, y empezó a platicar con los presentes mientras se ponía sus prendas faltantes.

-Note que ya no están los nachos en el pasillo. ¿Alguien cayo en la trampa que era para mi?- Pregunto burlesco, pero no se esperaba que las chicas empezaran a reír y a mirar a Stan de forma divertida.- Espera, ¿En serio tío Stan?- Empezó a burlarse junto con las chicas.

-¡Yo no sabia que era una trampa!- Se defendió el anciano.- Además… ¡Era para ti muchacho!- Le fulminaba con la mirada y alzo su dedo para señalar al recién llegado.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Claro que eran para mi! ¡ Por que ellas!- Y señalo al grupo de féminas.- Intentaron maquillarme. Tuve que huir.- Finalizo mientras de recargaba en su silla. Haciendo reír a los presentes. Por su parte, la joven Northwest se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

-Dipper, ya no te guardaron nada de desayunar. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?- Pregunto con ternura, mostrando un brillo en sus ojos. Uno que hizo que el joven dejara de pensar.

-Si… Por favor.- Articulo las palabras en contra de su voluntad. Ganándose la mirada de algunos presentes. E intentando desviar la atención de ese hecho quiso entablar un nuevo tema de conversación.- ¿Y que vamos a hacer hoy?- Pregunto mirando a su hermana con insistencia.

-Pues…- Su hermana hizo ademan de pensar las cosas para poder contestar.- De hecho habíamos hecho planes las chicas y yo para esta semana. Tengo todo cubierto hasta el día que dijiste que llegarías.- Contesto con una ligera culpa.

-Oh, vaya… Bueno. Puedo buscar algo que hacer…- El estado de animo del joven decayó ligeramente. Cosa que aprovecho cierta pelirroja.

-Vamos Dipper, no te pongas así. Oye, el sábado darán un maratón de películas de terror en "El canal que solía ser sobre historia". Empieza desde las 7 de la tarde y termina a la media noche. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres que lo veamos en mi cuarto como solíamos hacerlo antes?- Recargándose en la mesa, la joven Corduroy se hizo hacia el frente. Viendo así de forma directa al muchacho. Llamando la atención de muchos presentes. Siendo Stan y Ford los únicos que se miraron entre ellos. Seguramente, pensando lo mismo.- Además, no estarán mis hermanos y mi padre. Ya que irán a un campamento. Así que no se nos cortara la luz de repente.- Siendo sus ultimas palabras a modo de burla, suavizo su propuesta. Pero no lo sentían así dos muchachas.

-Hum… Suena bien para mi.- Sonriendo de manera amplia. Dipper recupero de manera rápida el humor.- Aunque aun debo de buscar algo que hacer.- Rascándose la nuca con ese comentario. Pensaba en el que hacer ese día. Pero un ruido llamo su atención. El cerdo mascota acababa de entrar al comedor, y sin mas, se dirigió de forma directa a su tazón de comida. El cual había llenado alguien.

Pero con esa imagen le basto para recordar algo que quería investigar. La pequeña cabaña que encontró en ese claro era demasiado prometedora como para dejarla ahí pudriéndose. Y con una idea en mente, decidió que era lo que podía empezar a hacer. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la imagen de la chica Northwest saliendo de la cocina con un plato; lo regreso a la tierra. Se paro de forma rápida y dirigió su mano a la jarra de jugo.

-¿Quieres jugo? ¿Paz?- Le preguntaba mientras se serbia a si mismo.

-Si, por favor.- Contesto ella mientras le ponía su plato enfrente de él, mientras que él le serbia jugo en el vaso que tenia ella en su lugar. Y de forma coordinada, se sentaron al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, puede que pase al pueblo a ver como ha cambiado.- Informo mientras veía su desayuno. El cual era unos huevos fritos con tocino, cosa que solo la apariencia de estos, le abrieron el apetito.

-Puedes empezar desde el parque de Skate. Aun que dudo que encuentres que algo ha cambiado. Se ve igual a la ultima vez.- Contesto Mabel mientras veía a su gemelo comer.

-¿Desde el parque? ¿No? Bien, empezare por ahí...- Comento con la boca ligeramente llena por un bocado. Y cuando se lo paso, continuo hablando.- Y no decidas eso por tu cuenta Mabel. Te recuerdo que para ti solo pasaron diez meses, para mi casi han pasado dos años.- Comento el joven mientras tomaba el vaso de jugo y tomaba un trago.

-Si bueno, ya estas aquí. ¿No?- En modo de mofa, la joven Pines mostraba una sonrisa amplia.

-Si, si, si… La razón por la que no había podido venir es por que soy un zoquete…- Decía burlándose de si mismo mientras agitaba el cubierto en su mano de un lado para otro. Y con dicha acción. Logro hacer a varios de los presentes reír por aquella ocurrencia. Paso el rato, poco a poco terminaron todos sus desayunos, excepto, él joven castaño.

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos. ¿Nos llevas tío Stan?- Pregunto la joven castaña mientras se ponía de pie y volteaba a ver a su pariente.

-Claro calabaza.- Le contesto este con una amplia sonrisa. El comedor se vaciaba poco a poco. Mientras que él muchacho solamente se concentraba en terminar de comer, los demás se retiraron. Y en un momento que tuvo, los volteo a ver. Las chicas se estaban por retirar, su tío Stan las llevaría al lugar que ellas querían. Su tío Ford le dedico una sonrisa amplia y abría su saco mientras lo hacia, mostrando así el diario 4; dándole a entender que era lo que iba a hacer. Él viejo McGucket por su parte, solo se ponía una bata de laboratorio mientras caminaba recargándose ligeramente en su bastón, dedicándole una sonrisa al muchacho en su retirara del lugar. Y así como así, se quedo solo en el lugar.

Se paro de su lugar mientras tomaba los trastes que uso para su degustado desayuno, y de encamino de forma lenta al lugar donde los lavaba. Paso un rato en eso, y cuando hubo terminado se seco las manos para poder retirarse él también. Camino de forma segura hasta las puertas de la mansión. Deteniéndose un momento para observar todo desde la cima de esa colina. Respiro hondo y se encamino hacia el final de ella. Quería llegar a la alcaldía para poder hablar con el ahora alcalde Tyler.

 _ **En ese momento. En las afueras del pueblo:**_

Él joven Gleeful se encontraba en medio de una lucha de bandas. Los sujetos con los que se encontraba peleando eran mas reacios que los demás que había conocido. Dado que el resto de bandas, al ver que aquel joven muchacho contaba con magia y con un fuerte sequito de matones; por lo general terminaban huyendo de él. Pero en ese momento, se encontraba en medio de una pelea campal. Veía detenidamente como sus matones peleaban de buena manera mientras, él usaba conjuros de levitación para atacar. Había recibido uno que otro golpe, pero no era nada de que preocuparse. Ya que en su mente yacía otro pesar.

-Lo siento Mabel. Luego me encargare de disculparme de manera directa, por el momento no puedo hacer nada.- Se decía a si mismo mientras levantaba a dos enemigos en el aire, y de un movimiento de manos, los hizo chocar. Para así después de esa acción, los dejo caer en el suelo.

Se encontraba agitado por el combate. Su atuendo se encontraba sucio por la pelea, y este daba a notar demasiado ese hecho, puesto que consistía; en una camisa de vestir negra arremangada, un par de zapatos del mismo color y un chaleco y pantalones azul celeste. Su cabello se encontraba de igual manera sucio. Pero no le daba demasiada importancia a eso. Solo quería terminar con la pelea lo mas pronto posible.

Volteo a su alrededor, se encontraban en el viejo basurero que antes le pertenecía al loco del pueblo, buscaba con la mirada algo que le fuera de ayuda para ganar lo mas rápido esa pelea. Y con un pensamiento rápido, miro con ingenio los múltiples automóviles basura que se encontraban amontonados unos sobre otros. Se concentro en lo que quería hacer, alzo las manos mientras pensaba en el conjuro. Eh inevitablemente recordó al muchacho Pines. En como peleo el día anterior. En como solo con haber llegado le proporciono un fuerte golpe en llamas a aquella bestia. En como invoco ese bastón de hojas. Frustración, era lo único que sentía, ahora no era capaz de ponerse al nivel del muchacho castaño. Si bien cuando se conocieron se podía jactar de que no tenia ni fuerza ni cerebro, ahora no podía decir lo mismo. Le superaba con creces en todo. Pero ahora quería demostrar lo contrario. Quería hacerse fuerte, con una sola intención, poder seguir protegiendo a todos.

Los matones del chico seguían peleando contra sus rivales, cuando algo les llamo la atención. Aquel joven albino ahora se encontraba levitando en el aire junto con una gran cantidad de automóviles chatarra. Y de un movimiento de manos, los arrojo de manera hábil contra sus atacantes, golpeando de forma certera a cada uno de ellos sin herir a sus aliados. Terminado así con la confrontación.

Gideon bajaba lentamente al suelo mientras veía como los de la banda contraria se retiraban como podían. Algunos con mucho esfuerzo y otros que tenían mas fuerza ayudaban a los que no se podían ni levantar. Al ver que ya no se pelearía mas ese día, se dejo caer al suelo para poder sentarse y relajarse. Escuchando como sus secuaces le alaban esa gran hazaña y valor. Dándole halagos mientras caminaban a su alrededor, para después de un rato ser levantado por Ojos de Fantasma.

-¿Lo llevo a donde siempre señor Gideon?- Le pregunto el ex-reo mientras lo postraba en su hombro izquierdo.

-No, esta vez no. Vamos a mi casa. Necesito descansar.- Informaba con pesimismo mientras sacaba su celular. Mandando un mensaje de texto para después devolver la mirada a sus chicos, los cuales, seguían dándole cumplidos por sus actos.- Hoy pelearon bien, chicos.- Dijo de manera improvista, ganándose la mirada de todos. Una cara de asombro se mantenía en cada uno de ellos, para tiempo después disolverse y dar paso a una amplia sonrisa.

Los antiguos convictos empezaron a elogiarse entre ellos por la batalla dada. Mientras tanto, el chico Gleeful termino por enviar el mensaje para después de eso guardar su celular y mirar hacia la calle. Pensando en que después se ganaría muchas reprimendas por parte de la joven de frenos. Pero de igual forma no podía hacer nada. Se encontraba demasiado mal herido como para ir a entretener al gemelo de la misma.

 _ **En ese momento, en la Cabaña del Misterio:  
**_  
Mabel se encontraba decorando con el resto de las chicas, con su tío y con el nuevo señor misterio. Para tan poco tiempo que tuvieron, ya habían decorado una gran parte del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Incluso ya se encontraban puestas las mesas con bocadillos y refrescos. Estaban por poner aun mas decorados y la mesa de DJ cuando un sonido les llamo la atención. El teléfono de Mabel empezó a sonar por la notificación de un mensaje.

-Uh, puede que sea uno de los chicos que conocimos el domingo.- Decía la chica en voz alta mientras sacaba su celular.- Ah, no. Es solo Gideon.- La desilusión de la muchacha era notoria.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sigue insistiéndote con que salgan?- Se burlo Stan mientras sacaba una caja con mas adornos.

-Él dejo de hacerlo hace mucho. ¿No?- Se incluía en la conversación Candy mientras veía curiosa a su amiga.

-No lo se… Espera…- Decía mientras abría el mensaje.- "Mabel lo siento, pero sucedió algo y no voy a poder entretener a Dipper. Perdón."- Leía el mensaje, ganándose la mirada atónita del resto.- ¡¿Qué cosa!?- Captando lo escrito en el texto, se sobresalto.

-Descuida chica, ya casi acabamos con la decoración. Y justo es medio día, él apenas debe de estar llegando al parque. Le mandare un mensaje a los demás para que lo busquen y lo entretengan.- Decía Wendy mientras ponía ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica. Haciendo que esta recuperara su estabilidad. Paso un momento, y prosiguió.

-Ok, ok, ok… Puede que funcione. En ese caso, será mejor que nos apresuremos. Si terminamos temprano puede que podamos ir a buscarlo.- Decia la chica mientras respiraba con ansiedad. Para después ponerse a decorar con mas prisa.

Por su parte, la chica Corduroy tecleo en su teléfono un mensaje sencillo. Para así enviarlo a su amiga Tambry, sabia que ella siempre revisaba su celular a no ser que se encontrara haciendo algo sumamente importante. Y después de guardar nuevamente su teléfono, se puso a decorar con el resto.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el cementerio:**_

Robbie y Tambry se encontraban sentados y tomados de la mano mientras compartían un tierno beso, la mano del joven se deslizo lentamente de su costado hacia la cintura de la chica, para así atraerla mas hacia el. La joven no se resistió, sabia de que iba aquella acción. Y por mas que le costara negarlo, le gustaba.

Estando en una cercanía mas pronunciada, aquel gótico paso sus labios de los de su novia hacia el cuello de la misma. Mordisqueando ligeramente mientras se mantenía atento a los sonidos que llegaba a hacer la chica. Siendo estos incitadores para que se volviera mas agresivo. Y al captar aquella armoniosa melodía que hacia su chica, paso sus labios a la clavícula de la misma, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus largas piernas. La joven se mantenía centrada en las acciones del muchacho, dejándose llevar a lo que este hacia, hasta que un ruido los interrumpió. El característico sonido de un mensaje se hizo presente por medio del celular de la chica, y esta, al notarlo. Lo tomó con rapidez. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir el mensaje, la mano de su novio la detuvo.

-Ah-ah- Le decía mientras negaba con un dedo de manera comida, quitándole de la mano su celular.

-Pero, es de Wendy. Quizá paso algo.- Se estiro para tomar su celular, pero se vio interceptada por el muchacho, él cual atrapo con sus labios los de ella. Realizando así un beso mucho mas profundo, y con ello, poco a poco se recostaron en el pasto. Quedando el pelinegro sobre la joven, a la par que con sus rodillas abría de forma hábil las piernas de la muchacha, ubicándose de manera picara entre ellas. Logrando que esa sonriera con picardía y sonrojo.- Supongo… Que puede esperar…- Decía la muchacha mientras le mantenía la mirada a su chico, mordiéndose el labio inferior al terminar de decirlo.

-Así me gusta…- La picardía del joven era notoria al igual que el libido del mismo. Y sin mas, solamente dejo el celular de la chica aun lado de donde estaban ellos. Para así poder continuar con lo que tenía planeado.

 _ **En ese momento, en el parque del pueblo:**_

Dipper acababa de llegar, y mirando a todos lados, decidía que hacer primero. Vio como se encontraba el pueblo. Ligeros cambios se le hacían presentes, pero nada que fuera considerado algo drástico. Paso un largo rato en el que se quedo de pie, estático, mirando a su alrededor. Postrando la mirada en la alcaldía, donde se encontraba convenientemente Tyler. Y después de considerarlo seriamente, camino rumbo al hombre. Diciéndose a si mismo que ya después se iría a un lugar relajado donde pasaría el tiempo haciendo planes para pasar el rato.


	17. ¡Que la fiesta de inicio!

_**Ok, creo que es prudente comenzar esto señalando que por el momento no se pueden visualizar los ultimos comentarios que hacen. Cosa que me frustra demasiado dado que a mi me gusta ver lo que ustedes piensan. Espero que esto se resuelva lo mas pronto posible asi que les pido que sigan comentando como si nada estuviera mal. Dado que a mi me gustaria ver todos los comentarios cuando se arregle este asunto. Cosa que espero que sea pronto.**_

 _ **En fin, por lo mientras espero que les guste la serie y que siga siendo asi durante mucho tiempo. Los invito a seguir comentando con la esperanza de que los problemas se resuelvan pronto. Si me preguntan de la naturaleza del error, bueno, un usuario me habia comentado de la posibilidad de que los comentarios llegarian por mensaje, cosa que comprobe como no cierta. Dado que he estado pendiente de ello. Otro usuario me dijo que la naturaleza de este acontecimiento era que habian hackeado la pagina, cosa que considero como posibilidad. Pero en fin, solo nos queda esperar. Por lo mientras, contestare las pocas preguntas que puedo y que me hizo el mismo usuario. Y como no puedo ver los comentarios de los demas, espero que se les resuelvan algunas dudas.**_

 _ **deahtz:**_  
 _ **-Con quien pelea Gideon y que descubrió Ford son cosas que se irán desenmarañando a lo largo de la serie. Así que paciencia. :3**_  
 _ **-Un embarazo, no lo he considerado. Pero no descarto la posibilidad, aunque no lo pondre a una pareja mennor de edad. Digo, son jovenes, no tontos.**_  
 _ **-Bill, bueno, él no es el unico villano en la serie. Por lo que si, tardara en salir.**_  
 _ **-Si, me gustan los doritos. Mas los nacho.**_  
 _ **-Si dejas o no de preguntar cosas asi, bueno, no se. En lo personal me gusta que me pregunten cosas... :D**_

 _ **Pero bueno, es la introduccion mas larga que he dado, pero dado lo sucedido supongo que es necesario. En fin, comencemos, Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsh y de Disney, esta obra literaria que estan por leer es de un Fan y para Fans. Espero que la disfruten ahora y lo que esta por venir.**_

 _ **Capitulo 16: ¡Que la fiesta de inicio!**_

Dipper seguía a Tyler por los pasillos de la alcaldía a la par que volteaba a todos lados, viendo impresionado el lugar. Era la primera vez que se encontraba dentro de ese establecimiento, así que todo lo que veía le llamaba la atención. Y sin previo aviso, llegaron a una sala con archiveros que formaban pasillos largos, asombrado, él joven muchacho entro con temor al lugar. Ya le había informado al alcalde sobre lo que quería buscar, pero no esperaba que llegaran a un lugar como ese. Aunque, después de pensarlo un momento. Se dijo a si mismo que era lógico que así fuera.

-¿En donde dices que esta la cabaña?- Pregunto Tyler mientras caminaba entre los estantes, dirigiéndose de esa forma hacia el fondo del cuarto.

-¿Ah? Ah, si. Esta en la parte del bosque que se encuentra detrás de la colina que solía ser de los Northwest.- Contesto él muchacho mientras caminaba detrás del hombre.

-Así que esta detrás de la mansión McGucket-Pines… ¿No?- Preguntaba anotando lo dicho en una ficha de papel. Para después dirigirse hacia una puerta al final del cuarto. Siendo esta la oficina del archivista, él cual era para sorpresa del joven, Tand Strange.

-Buenas tardes alcalde, buenas tardes jovencito.- Saludo animado el señor, mostrando su característica sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludo Dipper de forma normal, ocultando su sorpresa.

-Hola Tand, oye, ¿Podrías buscarme el archivero de las propiedades de esta zona?- Le pedía él afeminado señor mientras pasaba la tarjeta al feliz hombre, él cual, solo con verla tecleo la zona que marcaba en su computadora. Paso un instante para que fuera ahora él quien escribiera en la tarjeta la localización de los archivos.

-Se encuentran en este estante y contenedor.- Le decía mientras le pasaba la tarjeta.

-Gracias Tand. Dipper, espera aquí en lo que yo lo busco. ¿Si?- Pregunto al muchacho, y este, solamente se limito a asentir, para después, apreciar como él actual alcalde salía de la oficina.

-Vaya, jamás imagine que trabajara aquí señor Strange.- Dijo Dipper con la intención de romper el silencio.

-Oh si. Trabajo aquí poco después de que se llevaran a cabo las elecciones de hace tres años.- Informo el hombre sin perder su sonrisa.

-Jeje… Si, supongo que es un lugar apropiado para usted… Es tranquilo.- Decía el muchacho.

-Ya lo creo.- Animado, él señor asentía a la suposición del chico castaño.

-Dipper, ya la encontré. ¿Puedes venir?- Pregunto el alcalde desde afuera de la oficina.

-Bueno, supongo que es la despedida. Hasta luego señor Strange.- Se despedía con un movimiento de mano a la par que salía del pequeño cuarto.

-Hasta luego joven Pines.- Se termino por despedir aquel alegre sujeto.

- _Sin duda es él sujeto mas extraño que hay en este pueblo. Nadie puede ser tan feliz._ \- Pensó Dipper mientras caminaba en dirección a Tyler, que se encontraba aun lado de una mesa, sobre la que dejo una caja de cartón de un buen tamaño. Al llegar, solo se limito a ver al hombre mientras este metía las manos en el interior del contenedor.

-Muy bien. Este es un mapa de esa zona. ¿Dónde viste la cabaña?- Pregunto a la par que extendía un mapa cartográfico que en los bordes marcaba las coordenadas de la tierra. Él joven de gorra azul tardo un momento viendo el plano hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Aquí, la encontré en esta llanura.- Informo el muchacho mientras ponía un dedo sobre el mencionado lugar.

-Hummm…- Paso un momento mientras buscaba dentro de la caja, para así sacar un folder viejo color beige que tenia escritas las coordenadas del sitio señalado.- Según esto, le pertenece a un tal Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III Escudero…- Saco una tarjeta de papel semi-quemada mientras se rascaba la cabeza, levantando ligeramente su gorra verde.- Pero no hay nada mas de él. Pareciera que quisieran destruir todo rastro del sujeto.- Informo mientras le pasaba la tarjeta al chico, el cual la examino por ambos lados.- Y ni como decirte que la compre tu familia, por que no esta aquí el titulo de propiedad.- Finalizo mientras ponía una cara de tristeza. Cosa que desconcertó un poco al joven, pero después recordó como era la personalidad de aquel señor.

-Oh, descuide. No se preocupe. Pero… ¿Si encuentro la escritura puedo quedarme con la cabaña?- Pregunto con un ligero brillo en los ojos a la par que le pasaba la tarjeta de vuelta.

-Pues supongo que si. De igual forma, no le pertenece a nadie.- Decía mientras alzaba ligeramente los hombros, restándole importancia a ese hecho mientras ponía de regreso la tarjeta en el folder. Haciendo que él joven Pines se sintiera con demasiados ánimos.

-Jejeje… Bien, solo quería saber eso. Gracias alcalde Tyler.- Se despedía Dipper con un movimiento de mano mientras se encaminaba a la puerta del cuarto, y una vez salió a los pasillos del complejo, emprendió una carrera hacia el exterior. Paso solo un momento en el que discutía mentalmente consigo mismo, hasta llegar a una conclusión.- Si voy a ir a buscar esa escritura, lo mejor será empezar en donde encontré a Quentin hace años. Pero esta oscuro ahí dentro. Así que necesitare mi linterna.- Se decía en un susurro mientras pasaba las manos por su cinturón, palmándolo por toda su cintura para acto seguido caer en cuenta que no traía consigo aquel instrumento de búsqueda al que tanto le tenia aprecio. Y con una cara de fastidio, decidió correr a toda prisa con dirección a la mansión. No quería perder mas tiempo en ello.

Había pasado algo de tiempo. Y Dipper no tardo mucho en llegar a su hogar de verano a pesar de que lo mas tedioso para él, fue el hecho de tener que subir corriendo la colina. Pero una vez llego a las puertas, las abrió con un dispositivo cuadrado que tenia en el bolsillo.

- _No estaría mal hacer ese dispositivo de un tamaño mas practico_.- Pensó mientras corría por el jardín, pasando aun lado de la fuente en medio de este. Y sin mas, entro de golpe a la mansión. Al hacerlo, se encontró con él anciano y ahora cuerdo McGucket, que parecía en serio sorprendido de verlo.

-D-Dipper… ¿Q-Que haces aquí? Pensé que estarías dando la vuelta por el pueblo.- Pregunto mientras se limpiaba con una franela las manos llenas de grasa de maquinaria.

-Oh, eso… Bueno, es que se me olvido mi linterna.- Decía con total normalidad mientras caminaba rápidamente a las escaleras.

-Ah, y-ya veo… ¿V-Vas a una nueva aventura?- El nerviosismo era un poco evidente en él mayor, pero gracias a que Dipper no lo volteo a ver, no noto ese hecho.

-Así es, al parecer hay cosas que aun debo de descubrir.- La emoción era notoria en aquel joven, que por cierto, ya estaba por desaparecer de la vista del anciano.

-I-Increíble. ¿Y en donde se llevara a cabo esa aventura?- Pregunto mientras sacaba su celular y entraba a la carpeta de contactos.

-¡En el cementerio!- Grito, puesto que ahora se encontraba en el primer piso.

Corrió por las escaleras de aquella amplia mansión, llegando de forma rápida al pasillo donde yacía su cuarto. Y entrando de golpe, se dirigió de forma rápida a su mochila, donde recordaba haber dejado su lámpara.

-Todo tiene sentido.- Se decía emocionado.- Es normal que aquella cabaña le perteneciera a Quentin, puesto que el fue el primero en establecerse. Y al ser una llanura, debió considerarlo un buen lugar.- Dedujo a la par que tomaba su lámpara con firmeza.- Y ahora que lo pienso, debe de haber una estatua de él cerca de aquella vieja capilla que encontramos hace tiempo.- Se mostro pensativo mientras consideraba esa posibilidad.- Supongo que ya después la buscare.- Finalizo mientras corría de regreso a la salida. Tropezando torpemente con sus maletas.- Debería de desempacar.- Considero mientras volteaba a ver sus cosas.- Nah, después…- Desinteresado, retomo su camino con el mismo animo. Mientras tanto, en la estancia. Cierto anciano hablaba por teléfono.

-Te digo que esta aquí.- Decía mientras volteaba la vista a las escaleras.

-…

-Dijo que iría al cementerio por una aventura y que solo regreso por su lámpara.- Le contesto confuso.

-…

-¡¿Estas loco Stan?! Regreso por su lámpara y es medio día. No la necesitaría a menos de que se fuera a meter a una mazmorra o una cueva. Y estoy muy viejo para eso.- Enojado por lo que escucho al otro lado de la línea, no pudo evitar contestar casi con un grito.

-…

-¡Hace tres años estaba loco! ¡No razonaba el peligro que tenia el adentrarme a una cueva con pterodáctilos vivos! ¡No puedes usar eso como argumento!- Gritaba por el teléfono hasta que escucho unos pasos de las escaleras.- Creo que esta bajando.- Informaba de ese hecho al hombre del otro lado de la línea.

Por su parte, Dipper ahora se encontraba bajando a toda velocidad mientras se ponía el objeto de aventuras en el cinturón de su pantalón. Y una vez hizo eso, solo se limito a pasar de largo hasta la puerta.

-Hasta luego anciano McGucket.- Se despedía con un movimiento de mano.

-Claro Dipper. ¡Oye!- Le detuvo antes de que saliera del lugar.- ¿Si preguntan donde estas, que les digo?- Pregunto mientras mantenía una mano detrás de su espalda. Ocultando así su teléfono que ahora estaba en modo altavoz.

-Hum…- Pensó por un momento la respuesta. Cayendo en la posibilidad de que su hermana regresara por la tarde y preguntara por su paradero.- Pues si alguien pregunta por mi y quieren buscarme, solo dígales que fui al cementerio, pero que si no me encuentran ahí, estaré en el bosque cerca de la cueva de los dinosaurios.- Finalizo al considerar el hecho de que ahí lo podrían encontrar con facilidad.

-Ahhh… Ok. En ese caso, que te diviertas chico.- Finalizo mientras movía su mano en señal de despedida, y después de verle partir, tomo su bastón que se encontraba recargado en la pared, y volvió a hablar.- ¿Escucharon?- Fue su única pregunta.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la Cabaña del Misterio, en ese instante:**_

-Escuchamos todo.- Decía Stan, que sostenía un celular a la altura de su cintura, en medio de un circulo donde todos los presentes en la cabaña se encontraban oyendo.

-Descuiden. Dice que ira al cementerio para después ir al bosque. Seguro no sale de ahí hasta el atardecer.- Decía Candy de manera tranquila.

-Si… Uff… Ya puedo relajarme.- Comentaba Mabel mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente.

-Bueno, lo mejor será apresurarnos con la decoración. Wendy, ¿que te dijo Tambry?- Pregunto Grenda mientras regresaba a la tarea ya mencionada.

-No me ha contestado. No se que estará haciendo…- Desconcertada, la chica Corduroy mantenía la mirada fija en la pantalla de su celular.

-Bueno, de cualquier forma, ya sabemos hacia donde irá y que estará haciendo Dipper. Así que no deberíamos de preocuparnos. Además de que todo el pueblo sabe que no se debe de hablar de la fiesta frente a él.- De manera deductiva, Pacifica hacia desaparecer las pocas dudas que aun quedaban.

-Bueno, siendo ese el caso… Que no se te olvide la fiesta Fidd, y asegúrate de traer al nerd de mi hermano.- Le pedía el antiguo señor misterio al anciano del otro lado de la línea.

-Descuida, ahí estaremos…- Informaba de manera animada, para después, despedirse y cortar la llamada. Los oyentes de esas palabras solo se miraron entre ellos para después volver a su labor. Queriendo terminar lo mas pronto posible con este y de igual forma, empezar con las pruebas de sonido de Soos.

Las decoraciones del interior de la cabaña estaban casi listas; estas serian solo temporales, y tenían como plan principal sorprender al chico dentro del cuarto de fiestas y después mover las cosas a fuera de la cabaña para que el pueblo entero pudiera disfrutar de la fiesta cómodamente al aire libre.

 _ **Por su parte, con él joven Pines:**_

Corría de forma rápida por el pueblo mientras saludaba a todo aquel con quien se encontrara. Muchos entablaban conversaciones cortas, preguntándole de la razón por la que se encontraba con las prisas. Pero al escuchar que su destino era una nueva aventura, lo dejaban por su parte mientras le deseaban suerte en su travesía. Haciendo que de esa manera, el camino fuera mucho mas ameno. Y para que tiempo despues llegara con una sonrisa amplia al lugar que quería.

Sin duda el cementerio era un lugar amplio. Pero la parte en el que se encontraba era la mas alejada, y por ello mismo. Sabia que nadie se encontraría ahí. Por que el lugar común donde suele agruparse el grupo de la chica Corduroy era mas cercano a la casa del joven Valentino. Y él chico Pines se encontraba parado justo enfrente de la lapida con un ángel que señalaba en una dirección, se acerco de manera lenta para poder tomar el dedo de la estatua pero justo en ese momento, una serie de ruidos se hicieron presentes en la lejanía, Dipper se cuestionaba el accionar de una vez el mecanismo de la entrada secreta a la cueva, o ir a ver que era ese ruido. Lo pensó un momento, y considero mas importante el guardar el secreto de esa cripta, por lo que, sin prisa, se aproximo al lugar donde procedían los ruidos que parecían ser de un extraño movimiento entre las hojas del suelo.

Camino un poco entre las lapidas hasta llegar a una zona donde terminaban estas y empezaba el amplio bosque. Se adentro un poco en este y se detuvo a un lado de un árbol para así observar a dos personas que le eran conocidas. Pero en medio de un acto que no reconocía a simple vista, y después de sostener la mirada un poco cayo en cuenta de lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos, se tapo la boca para no articular ninguna exclamación de sorpresa y en un movimiento rápido, se oculto detrás del árbol a su lado. Quizá era un nerd amante de los misterios y las conspiraciones, pero seguía siendo un chico de 15 años con un alboroto de hormonas dentro de él. Por lo que tenia amplio conocimiento de lo que acontecía frente suyo. Y acercándose con cautela entre la vegetación del bosque, pudo apreciar con mayor claridad que lo que creía que sucedía, era verdad.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, por lo que los sonidos corporales que se producían del acto llevado a cabo frente a sus ojos eran ocultados perfectamente. Robbie sostenía por la cintura a su novia Tambry mientras esta abrazaba por el cuello a su chico. Compartiendo un beso apasionado sin que les importara el hecho de que los senos descubiertos de la chica danzaran al compás de sus movimientos. Dipper observo todo en un instante, veía como su antiguo rival en el amor ahora llevaba a cabo tal acto erótico, teniendo los pantalones abajo mientras la novia del mismo solamente tenia una prenda de ropa, que reconocía perfectamente, en su tobillo. Teniendo la falda levantada mientras él muchacho se encontraba entre sus piernas al mismo tiempo que la muchacha las tenia cruzadas en la cintura del joven Valentino. Ambos, recostados en el suelo mientras se veían con intensidad a los ojos. Absortos en su frenesí carnal.

Él joven Pines, por su parte, solo retrocedía lentamente mientras mantenía la mirada en al pareja. Observando como gozaban del placer y a la vez, procurando que no voltearan a verlo. Los sentidos del castaño muchacho ahora se encontraban mas agudos de lo que una vez los tuvo. No quería que nadie le tomara por sorpresa en su retirara del lugar. Cosa que no le tomó demasiado tiempo, ya que después de unos instantes les había perdido de vista; pero no por ello dejaba de caminar hacia atrás, sin percatarse de que ya estaba en el cementerio nuevamente.

Vio sorprendido las pocas tumbas a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que ya se encontraba nuevamente en la parte lejana del cementerio. Volteo una vez mas al bosque, nada parecía fuera de lo normal. Pero no quería arriesgarse a ir he investigar si eso que había visto era solo una ilusión. Se mantuvo estático, ensimismado en la sorpresa, y después de recordar a lo que había ido al cementerio, decidió que lo mejor seria regresar a su tarea y no meterse en la vida de los demás. Al menos, en ese momento.

Dio una media vuelta sobre sus tobillos queriendo tomar camino y regresar a la tumba en la que había estado hace poco, pero con esa acción solo logro que un dedo de piedra se metiera en su nariz. Haciendo que sin querer, se abriera la compuerta secreta de la cripta. Y a la vez, lastimar un poco al muchacho.

-Auch… Arg, estaba tratando de evitar abrirla así…- Dijo en voz baja mientras se apartaba de la estatua. Para, después de sobar su nariz, encaminarse hacia el interior del tétrico lugar.

Caminaba con cuidado mientras observaba hacia el suelo con ayuda de su fiel lámpara roja. Teniendo cuidado de no pisar la trampa del suelo, se adentraba cada vez mas, y en poco tiempo, llego a la parte de la cueva que tenia una inclinación pronunciada, pero con el debido cuidado, bajo caminando en ves de deslizándose sin control por la rampa que parecía hecha a propósito.

En menor tiempo que lo que creía, ya se encontraba en el viejo espacio que antes era el lugar de reposo del lunático ex-presidente. Camino lentamente entre las antiguas cosas del lugar con dirección a un cofre de madera de buen tamaño. Del cual sobresalían varios papeles sobre secretos del gobierno.

-A ver…- Decía el joven mientras tomaba un buen manojo de estos.- ¿"El secreto del área 51"? No sabia que existía desde mil ochocientos y algo... Jum… Pero no, no es este.- Dejo a un lado el maltratado papel que contenía ese dato.- ¿"El escondite de los masones"? Humm… Por mas tentador que suene, no, no es lo que busco.- Hizo lo mismo con ese papel que con el anterior. Y así, consecutivamente dejaba los malgastados papeles a un lado. Para después de un rato, sacar su diario y anotar uno que otro dato que le interesaba.

Paso el rato, él joven Pines se empezaba a desesperar por no encontrar el documento que necesitaba para reclamar ese lugar como suyo. Y en un ultimo intento de querer encontrarlo, recorrió el lugar donde se hallaba. Moviendo cajas viejas, he incluso considerando como buena idea el llevarse el viejo telescopio que había ahí. Pero después de meditar el hecho de que él hombre des criogenizado aun podía regresar a ese sitio, desistió.

-Yo no le robare la casa. Solo la arreglare para ver si algún día regresa. Y no tendrá nada de malo hacerla cómoda para mi mientras el no esta. ¿Verdad?- Hablaba consigo mismo mientras dejaba aun lado una espada que se encontraba tirada junto a una caja. Y una vez hubo movido eso, observo de lleno la vitrina que se encontraba en deplorable estado.- ¿Una vitrina? No me sorprende. Él hombre tiene hasta un par de sillas.- Se decía mientras frotaba su cien. Y después de pensar cual cajón del mueble abrir primero, decidió comenzar por el de en medio. En donde encontró mas papeles parecidos a los anteriores. Pero siendo el primero el que mas le llamo la atención. Era sin lugar a dudas viejo. Y estaba con un par de firmas bastante extravagantes y un sello de cera roja. Con un par de letras como encabezado y en mayúsculas que decían.- "Titulo de propiedad"- Leyó en voz alta mientras se incorporaba.- ¡Al fin! ¡Ahora con esto podre reparar el lugar!- Grito con mucho entusiasmo. Y después de guardar el papel en su diario, junto al plano que le dio su tío, volteo a ver el lugar. Prácticamente lo había limpiado y ahora estaba mucho mas ordenado que cuando entro.

Camino de regreso a la superficie mientras tenia sumo cuidado de no accionar la trampa en el suelo. Paso un momento corto en lo que salía del lugar, y cuando estuvo afuera, volteo a ambos lados. Asegurándose de que nadie le viera salir de la cripta, para así, solamente proceder a desdoblar el dedo del Ángel de piedra. Volteo a un lado viendo el camino al bosque; pensando un momento el tomarlo para cortar tiempo, pero rápidamente recordó lo que había visto hacia poco tiempo. Por lo que prefirió tomar el camino largo.

Pasaba por las calles del pueblo, admirando como lucia este, platicando tranquilamente con la gente del mismo que casualmente se detenían a hablar con él al verle tan alegre. Algunos, preguntando si ya había terminado con su aventura, pero este solo se limitaba a decir, que aun no, que aun le faltaba una ultima cosa. Su caminata por el pueblo casi llegaba hasta el fin, cuando se encontró de casualidad a la familia leñadora del pueblo. O al menos, a los varones de esta.

-Varonil Dan, buenas tardes.- Saludaba alegre mientras se acercaba al fuerte hombre, que se encontraba afuera de una carnicería con sus hijos.- Hola chicos.- Saludo a los hermanos de su amiga.

-Hola Dipper.- Saludaron los tres muchachos al unísono mientras cargaban la camioneta con barriles. Habían cambiado bastante, cosa que no le sorprendió, por que él también había cambiado.

-Oh, hola muchacho. ¿a dónde te diriges tan alegre?- Pregunto él padre de familia.

-Voy al bosque en busca de algo. ¿Comprando carne?- Contesto para luego preguntar lo obvio, mirando divertido la camioneta con dichos barriles llenos de encurtidos y alimentos crudos.

-Si, estamos en la compra de la semana. Vaya, el bosque, te lo has de saber como la palma de tu mano. Aunque claro, puede que lo hayas olvidado un poco dado que no estuviste aquí el año pasado.- Bromeaba el señor mientras se acercaba a su automóvil, en el cual, ya estaban dentro sus hijos. Y uno de ellos, el menor, no pudo evitar oír eso.

-El bosque es peligroso, ¿No te da miedo?- Pregunto temeroso mientras se asomaba ligeramente por la ventana. Haciendo que él muchacho Pines notara que este aparentaba tener la misma edad que él cuando llego al pueblo por primera vez.

-Para nada, yo a tu edad lo recorría sin temor… Casi.- Avergonzado por ese hecho, le comento al joven con la intención de que este no tuviera miedo.

-P-Pero… ¿Y si te encuentras c-con…?- Temeroso, el niño no completaba la frase.

-¿"Con"?- Arqueaba una ceja, expectante de querer escuchar mas sobre el temor del menor.

-¿Y-Y si te encuentras con Slenderman?- Casi sin habla, el niño le hizo saber al fin su preocupación.

-Arg, no de nuevo.- Un quejido colectivo se llevo a cabo en el interior de la camioneta de la familia Corduroy. Siendo él del padre de familia el que mas se escucho.- Perdón por eso chico. Él niño ve demasiados videos en internet.- Decía algo molesto mientras recriminaba a su hijo con la mirada.

-No, descuide. Conozco la leyenda.- Asombrando a los presentes, supo que debía de explicar ese hecho.- Se que es solo una historia originaria en un foro de personas aburridas.- Informo mientras se dirigía a todos, para después voltear a ver al menor.- Así que descuida, no hay nada por que temer.- Trato de animarle, pero al ver que este solo bajo la mirada decepcionado, quiso hacer algo para que se sintiera menos preocupado por ese hecho.- Pero estoy por ir al bosque. Así que si quieres puedo corroborar que Slenderman no este aquí.- Finalizo con una sonrisa. A lo que él niño no pudo evitar alzar la mirada con asombro.

-¿E-En serio?- Pregunto con el rostro iluminado.

-Claro. Si quieres lo grabo. Pero no tengo cámara.- Bromeaba a la par que ponía ambas manos en su cintura. Pero algo lo saco de el humor causado de su propia ocurrencia, y eso era de que el chico Corduroy sacara de una mochila de tela una cámara pequeña. Y después de revisarla, se la paso.

-Tiene visión nocturna y linterna. También tiene la batería llena y la memoria vacía.- Con una sonrisa, le hacia saber los aditamentos del aparato a la par que Dipper la sostenía.- Eres igual de valiente que mi hermana, Dip.- Finalizo para después regresar su cabeza al interior de la camioneta.

-¿Estas seguro chico? No tienes por que hacerlo.- Le decía él Varonil Dan mientras encendía la camioneta.

-Si, descuide. Solo recorreré el bosque completamente mientras grabo.- Comento después de pensarlo un poco y amarrar el aparato a su cintura.- Prácticamente es lo mismo de siempre solo que ahora tengo que grabar… Jejeje…- Bromeo mientras se apartaba un poco del transporte, para que se pudieran retirar.

-Bien, si esta bien para ti.- Alzo los hombros mientras decidía no darle mas importancia.- ¿Como se dice niño?- Ahora se dirigía a su propio hijo, él cual capto la pregunta al instante.

-Oh, claro. Gracias Dipper.- Agradeció el infante mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa amplia.- Luego nos vemos.- Se despidieron todos con un movimiento de manos mientras se alejaban.

-Hasta luego.- Se despedía mientras devolvía el mismo gesto con la mano. Pensando un momento en el donde comenzar. Y después de unos instantes de reflexión, saco su celular para observar la hora. 16:39 hrs. Había pasado un buen rato desde que se había adentrado en el cementerio. Pero aun le quedaba bastante tiempo antes de que anocheciera. Cosa que seria alrededor de la las siete de la noche. Pero de igual forma sentía que no debería de perder tiempo. Y con esa idea en la cabeza, retomo su caminata al bosque.

Paso el rato, se encontraba en la punta de la "colina" que le enseño su tío Ford, donde se podía ver todo el valle de Gravity Falls, y decidiendo que ese seria un buen lugar por el donde comenzar; y que la cabaña en le bosque podía esperar. Comenzó. Prendió la cámara y se puso frente al lente de la misma sin soltarla.

-Bien, empezare desde este punto, en donde se ve todo el pueblo.- Decía para después voltear el instrumento a la vista mencionada, para después regresarla a él.- Espero que con esto sea suficiente, por que voy a pasar por una gran parte de el bosque. Desde aquí, hasta el cementerio, de ahí, a la taberna del duende, para terminar en la cabaña del misterio. Con ese recorrido abarcare todo el bosque cercano a Gravity Falls. Bueno, comencemos.- Narraba a la par que se encaminaba cuesta abajo, adentrándose al bosque de manera profunda. Pensando en que mas decir mientras grababa.

 _ **En esos momentos, en la mansión:**_

-Vamos Stanford, debemos de apresurarnos en ir y ayudar con la decoración.- Él viejo McGucket tocaba la puerta del estudio de su compañero, apurándolo para que tomaran camino hacia la cabaña.

-¡E-En un minuto!- Pedía Ford mientras guardaba sus cosas a la par que se ponía un suéter rojo. Recién había salido de bañarse, y ahora tenia puestos unos pantalones y botas negras. Una camisa blanca se encontraba oculta debajo de su suéter, que para coincidencia, había sido tejido por su sobrina, la cual se tomó la libertad de ponerle una mano dorada con seis dedos en el pecho.  
El anciano quería salir lo mas pronto posible, por lo que tomo lo primero que vio en el perchero para ponérselo encima del suéter. Sin notar, que se trataba de su vieja gabardina café. Salió al pasillo, sorprendiéndose de cómo lucia su amigo.

-Hasta que sales.- Le regaño mientras se dejaba de recargar en la pared, y apoyándose en su bastón, comenzó a caminar. Tenia su mismo atuendo de siempre, pero con una diferencia.

-¿Y esos lentes?- Pregunto Ford, que caminaba detrás de él. No pudo evitar señalar que se encontraba usando los mismos lentes de armazón dorado y vidrios verdes que dejo de usar mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Qué, estos?- Pregunto irónico mientras los alzaba un poco.- Vamos a una fiesta, es normal vestir algo alegre.- Informaba queriendo sonar burlesco a la par que miraba el suéter del seis dedos. Logrando que este se pusiera encima la gabardina. Sorprendiendo a un mas al anciano.- Ahora tu… Esa gabardina hacia mucho que no te la veía.- Sorprendido, no pudo pasar por alto ese detalle.

-Arg… La confundí con mi blazer.- Frustrado, Ford hizo ademan de querer regresar.

-Déjatela, ya estamos a mitad de las escaleras.- Señalo el genio en computadoras mientras seguía bajando, haciendo que su compañero fuera tras el.

-Ya que.- Suspiro derrotado mientras caminaban con rumbo a la estancia de la mansión.- _El diario de Dipper lo deje en mi escritorio, así que no podre hacer ningún avance esta noche._ \- Pensó mientras miraba las puertas de la mansión.- _Bueno, es una fiesta, divirtámonos._ \- Finalizando sus pensamientos de forma positiva, salió al jardín.

-¿Llamaste al taxi, Philip?- Pregunto el de lentes extravagantes al mayordomo que esperaba en la puerta.

-Si amo McGucket, estará aquí en breve.- Contesto este con formalidad.

-Perfecto.- Alegre, el anciano frotaba sus manos mientras decía eso.

-Te ves animado. ¿Por qué?- Preguntaba Ford con intriga.

-Bueno, le llevo un regalo al chico.- Declaraba con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que e- No logro terminar la pregunta cuando cierto animal paso entre sus piernas. Lo pensó un momento, y volteo a ver su amigo.- ¿Nos lo llevamos?- Inquisitivo, arqueaba las cejas mientras veía a su amigo. Él cual solo se limito a sonreír. Dándole a entender lo obvio. Llego el taxi poco después de esa conversación. Y él fue quien hablo.- Dos hombres y un cerdo a la cabaña del misterio por favor.- Casi como una broma, Ford daba la dirección a la cual ir. Por su parte, él chofer solo volteo a ver por el retrovisor a los pasajeros, notando así que no se trataba de un chiste. Por lo que solamente se limito a arrancar el automóvil.

-A la orden señor.- Fue su única respuesta.

 _ **En la Cabaña del Misterio:**_

Los presentes encargados de la decoración casi habían terminado con todo. Solo faltaba que llegaran el par de genios para ayudar con lo técnico, dado que Soos había pedido un sistema de sonido mucho mas potente. Y sin nada mas que hacer, se dieron el lujo de descansar en las sillas. Esperando a que llegaran poco a poco los habitantes del pueblo.

-Al final no recibí respuesta de Tambry, espero que este bien.- La preocupación de la joven Corduroy era notoria, eran muy pocas las veces que eso le sucedía con su amiga.

-A lo mejor se quedo sin pila y estaba en un lugar alejado.- Trato de animar la joven Pines mientras le pasaba un vaso con refresco.

-Eso espero.- Deseaba mientras se acercaba el vaso a la boca. Pero de manera torpe se le derramo en la playera, ensuciándola.-Aww… Booo…- La reacción de la chica hizo divertir a mas de uno.- Lo bueno es que deje aquí un cambio de ropa por si cualquier cosa. Ahorita vuelvo.- Informaba mientras se ponía de pie con dirección a la tienda.

-Esta por empezar a hacer fresco. ¿No tienes frio Paz?- Pregunto Candy mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga.

-Por ahora no, pero por si acaso traje un suéter en mi bolso.- Informo, para después alzar su bolso blanco.

-Vaya, que precavida.- Alagaba Grenda, uniéndose así a la conversación de las chicas. Para en ese momento, mas personas entraron a la habitación, siendo estas Melody, Soos, Stan y Wendy, que ahora tenia otra blusa debajo de su característica camisa de cuadros. Ahora contaba con una blusa azul clara con la palabra "ICE" escrita con letras rojas. Soos por su parte tenia puesto su atuendo del señor misterio, pero con una corbata roja formal, con un signo de pregunta de hilo dorado bordado. Melody, por su parte, vestía como aquella vez que tuvo su primera cita con Soos, solamente que ahora con pantalones largos y zapatillas. Stan, sin en cambio, aun tenia puesto el mismo traje que con el que llego, pero también se había puesto la Fez de media luna.

-Ahhh…- Fue lo único que podía decir Mabel mientras señalaba la Fez de su tío.

-Soos insistió.- Comentaba con simpleza ese hecho, y procedió a sentarse aun lado de su sobrina.- En fin, ahora solo faltan los invitados… Y Dipper, claro.- Comento mientras hacia girar su mano.

-Sip.- Alegre, la chica Pines balanceaba las piernas mientras decía eso, para después, escuchar como alguien entraba al cuarto por la puerta de afuera. Sorprendiendo a todos por su presencia, Gideon entraba con la mirada baja. Y después de adentrarse un poco, la levanto.

-Je… Hola.- Con nerviosismo, saludo a los presentes. Él conjunto del joven albino no cambio en nada, solo que ahora tenia una corbata de hilo azul con un nuevo dije, siendo este, su estrella de adivinación. Y para agregar, tenia ligeros moretones en el rostro.

-Gideon, ¿Qué paso? Te ves… Golpeado.- Señalaba Mabel algo preocupada. Cosa que hizo ruborizar al albino.

-Ah… Me caí de la patineta. Oye, perdón por no poder estar con Dipper. Algo surgió y no pude hacer mas…- Avergonzado, se disculpaba con la muchacha mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Descuida, no te preocupes. De igual forma dudo que lo veamos, esta en el bosque.- Contestando lo mas normal posible al chico Gleeful se acerco lentamente a él.- Aunque luego me tendrás que aclarar unas cosas…- Su tono cambio a uno de molestia mientras decía eso casi como un susurro. Para que nadie mas que ellos escucharan esas palabras.

-Lo se…- Contesto resignado.- Pero que sea después de la fiesta…- Intentando restarle brusquedad a ese hecho, torció la boca en una media sonrisa. Haciendo que la muchacha se apiadara de él.

-Si, será después…- Suspiro con pesadez.- Y bueno, ¿vienes solo?- Haciendo saber la naturaleza de esa pregunta, Gideon intento contestar lo mas rápido posible.

-Mis padres llegaran mas al rato. Y los chicos decidieron no venir y mejor descansar.- Finalizo mientras buscaba un lugar donde sentarse, y al encontrarlo, no dudo en tomarlo. Aun le dolían algunas partes de su cuerpo. Y fue tal, que no noto que se sentó aun lado de Stan.- Arg, Stanley Pines…- Casi como en los viejos tiempo, no pudo evitar decir eso casi como una broma.

-Jajaja… Pequeño Gideon.- Devolviendo la broma, Stan se cruzaba de piernas y brazos al decir eso. Haciendo que él joven se molestara brevemente. Pero, decidiendo restarle importancia. Prefirió hablar de otra cosa.- ¿A que hora empieza la fiesta?- Lanzando la pregunta al aire, espero por que alguien contestara.

-Al atardecer.- Contesto Soos, que ahora armaba su equipo de DJ.

-Arg, ¿Ves? Llegamos temprano.- Dijo una molesta voz que apenas se hacia presente, junto con un fuerte aroma a colonia de hombre. Todos voltearon al oír esas palabras, viendo de esa forma a Robbie y el resto del grupo.

-Mejor así.- Contesto Tambry como broma.

-¡Tambry! Me tenias preocupada chica, es raro que no respondas mis mensajes.- Le decía Wendy mientras le veía con sorpresa y molestia.

-¿Mensaje?...- Pareciendo pensativa un momento, capto lo que le decía.- Ah, claro. El mensaje…- Comento para después buscar dentro de su bolso dicho dispositivo. Y al encontrarlo y revisarlo. Volteo molesta a su novio.- Te dije que era importante.- Le recrimino a la par que le mostraba la pantalla del dispositivo. Él joven Valentino solo se limito a leer el texto para después encogerse de hombros.

-Perdón… ¿Pero quien lo iba a saber?- Trataba de aligerar la culpa sobre él, pero solo se gano un ligero golpe en el hombro, como reprimenda de su novia.

-A todo esto, ¿Que estaban haciendo como para que no contestaran?- Inquisitivamente, Wendy miraba a la pareja gótica tratando de deducir la respuesta. Pero al verlos nerviosos y sonrojados; mientras buscaban asiento, por la pregunta, decidió no darle importancia.- Bueno, en fin. No importa. Total, Dipper estará en el bosque hasta tarde.- Informo mientras giraba la mano derecha en señal de despreocupación. Cosa que no duro mucho, por que sin previo aviso un animal de granja paso corriendo por el suelo hasta llegar a los brazos de su dueña de un salto.

-¡Waddles!- Grito la castaña con emoción.

-Bien, que aun no llegue es una buena noticia. Nos dará mas tiempo.- Daba acto de presencia el mayor de los Pines mientras entraba él y Fiddleford a la habitación.

-Vaya, hasta que llegan. ¿Y ese suéter?- Pregunto su hermano mientras señalaba el mismo.

-¡Lo tejí yo!- Informo Mabel mientras acariciaba a su mascota.- ¿Quieres uno?- Pregunto con total inocencia mientras veía a su tío.

-Ahhhh… ¿Y esos lentes?- Pregunto ahora al anciano amante de las computadoras, tratando de desviar el tema.

-Es una fiesta, lucir alegre es esencial.- Informaba mientras caminaba aun lado de Ford en dirección del equipo de sonido.- En fin, empecemos Ford.- Le decía mientras miraba los cables.

-Si, es mejor no perder mas tiempo. No sabemos a que hora regrese Dipper.- Informaba el seis dedos mientras se ponía a trabajar.

-¿Tío Stan, te das cuenta de que todos tenemos puesto nuestro símbolo?- Pregunto al aire Mabel, sin medirse en el volumen de su voz. Llamando la atención de mas de uno.  
Haciendo que los que la escucharon, voltearan con sorpresa. Ford tenia el sueter con la mano, Stan tenia de nuevo su Fez, Soos la corbata, Robbie la playera con el corazón, Wendy la playera con el "ICE", Gideon tenia su nuevo dije, Fiddleford sus viejos lentes y claro, Mabel, tenia puesto su suéter con la estrella fugaz. Cosa que todos notaron al intercambiar miradas.- Solo falta…- Miraba con complicidad a Pacifica, quien se ruborizo por ese hecho.

-Esta bien, solo para que no me estés molestando.- Comento la rubia con vergüenza, para acto seguido sacar de su bolso un suéter que le regalo la chica de frenos. Siendo este uno de color amarillo con una llama en el.

-Jejeje… ¿Qué coincidencia, no?- Pregunto después de ver a todos los presentes.

-Demasiada.- Ford se mostraba mas preocupado que confuso, y queriendo distraerse de esos hechos, volvió a su trabajo. Queriendo no darle demasiada importancia. Pero por lo que oía, los demás no pensaban igual, ya que empezaron a platicar de ese hecho. Poco a poco empezaban a llegar las personas del pueblo con el pasar del tiempo. Y él seguía sin querer pensar en ese hecho. Mas que nada, por lo que había descubierto.

 _ **En el bosque:**_

-Bueno, y con eso demuestro que es ilegal traficar mariposas en esa parte del bosque.- Narraba frente a la cámara a la par que se mostraba demasiado animado por ese hecho. Y después de caminar un poco mas, volvió a hablar.- De hecho, ya falta poco para llegar a la cabaña. Espero que con eso sea prueba suficiente de que no esta Slenderman en este bosque.- Dijo mientras sonaba mas divertido que otra cosa. Sostenía la cámara como si se estuviera tomando una selfie, y en un movimiento torpe, paso la mano de forma brusca por el lateral de la cámara. Zafando así una pantalla pequeña.- Wow, no sabia que tenia una pantalla. Bueno, con esto podre ver si me estoy grabando bien. Aunque poco importa, digo, casi se acaba la batería.- Comento divertido mientras ponía la pantalla en posición, y en un movimiento rápido, la giro para que él la pudiera ver. Y así fue, se veía a si mismo y lo que tenia de formo. Cosa que hizo que su expresión cambiara con asombro y terror por lo que veía.- Bueno, en el bosque no estará Slenderman, pero si comprobamos de que la anomalía 132, "Él que se esconde detrás" es real.- Con temor, hablaba mientras veía en la pantalla a un ser de piel negra, con una altura sobrenatural gracias a sus extremidades anormalmente largas y su terror era mas al ver que el ser le seguía sin saber que él lo había visto. Sus ojos amarillos y brillantes lo miraban de forma directa.- ¿Sabes?- Pregunto al aire mientras se detenía en seco.- Te puedo ver en la cámara.- Alzo el dispositivo mientras señalaba la pantalla. Haciendo que el gutural ser se aproximara ligeramente a ver si era verdad, haciendo su característico sonido. Dipper solo alzo un poco la mirada, viendo encima suyo al sobrenatural ser, por alguna razón, le causaba demasiado miedo verlo. Pero un sonido le saco de sus pensamientos, un sonoro "Bep" proveniente de la cámara.- Bueno, la batería se acaba. Así que lo finalizare ya. Slenderman no esta en el bosque, pero si esta… "Él"- Finalizo mientras señalaba a la criatura, para acto seguido apagar el dispositivo y ponérselo en la cintura.

Tomo una larga bocanada de aire. Se giro sobre si mismo, viendo de lleno al sobrenatural ser. Admirando de cerca como lucia, y como, poco a poco, sus ojos amarillos empezaban a ponerse de color rojo intenso. Como sus piernas se abrían en un compas bastante amenazador y como sus manos las estiraba hacia él joven, mostrando como sus largos y finos dedos se contraían en una acción de arremeter en contra de él.

-A lo mejor tiene la misma debilidad que Slenderman.- Decía Dipper en señal de querer distraerse de su temor, y sacando su linterna de su cintura, apunto a aquel ser. Prendiendo y apagando de forma rápida en dirección a su rostro, esperaba que fuera suficiente como para hacer que se alejara, pero solo logro que aquel alto ser golpeara con su garra la linterna en la mano del joven. Lanzando así el objeto contra un árbol, rompiéndola en miles de pedazos.- Nop, parece ser que no le afecta igual.- Hablo mientras mantenía una mirada sin expresión sobre el lugar en donde se rompió su lámpara.- ¿P-Por que persigues a la gente?- Pregunto al fin, mientras retrocedía poco a poco, sin apartar la mirada del esquelético ente.

- **Por que quiero ver como son…** \- Como si de un susurro se tratara, aquellas palabras se escucharon en su oído derecho. Dipper, con el miedo a tope, se giro para ver que había sido, pero al no encontrar a nadie, se dio cuenta que esa era la forma de hablar de "Él que se esconde detrás". Y, regresando la vista a dicho ser. Supo que aun no acababa de hablar.- **Y yo, mas que nadie se como eres. Te he observado desde que mostraste interés en mi hace casi tres años. Y sin duda, eres especial, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas ahora que sabes como soy**.- Se volvió a escuchar el susurro en sus oídos. Y mientras alzaba los brazos, en medio de el sobrenatural miedo, él chico Pines no supo como reaccionar. Solo se dejo tomar por el cuello de la camisa mientras era alzado en el aire por las garras del monstruo.

- _Él sabe como soy, sabe como he crecido, pero no sabe lo que paso en el ultimo año. Así que tengo una oportunidad_.- Deducía rápidamente en su cabeza, y de una forma automática se quito la gorra de la cabeza y la sudadera. Para al final, solamente alzar los brazos y dejar en las garras del monstruo su playera roja. Al caer al suelo, tomó rápidamente sus cosas del suelo y corrió lo mas rápido posible. Mientras se concentraba en hacer algo para poder huir. Pero no tuvo en cuenta en como corría aquel peligroso ser. Sin que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba a un lado suyo, estirando sus extremidades a él.

Dipper, de forma hábil salto para trepar por las ramas de los pinos, usando lo máximo del Parkour para ayudarse a escapar. Saltando de forma acrobática, esperaba poder perder al ser por la altura. Pero como si "Él que se esconde detrás" supiera que iba a hacer, de un salto ya se encontraba trepado en las ramas. Persiguiendo al muchacho Pines. Él cual, no quiso desperdiciar mas tiempo, se puso su gorra y la sudadera de forma rápida para después alzar el brazo derecho, en el cual, un bastón de hojas de pino se formo casi al instante. Cosa que tomo por sorpresa al sobrenatural ente, y mas aun cuando aquel joven castaño le propino un certero golpe a su cabeza en medio de un salto entre ramas, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio, y en un ultimo intento por aferrarse a algo para no caer; estiro una de sus garras hacia él muchacho. Pero no logro agarrarlo, solo logro rasguñar su pecho con sus tres largos dedos. Cosa que no le dio mucha importancia a pesar del dolor.

De forma rápida, y viendo como caía al suelo aquel delgado monstruo, Dipper trepo hasta la copa de uno de los pinos, y, apoyándose de su bastón, logro hacer que el mismo pino se doblara. Él chico Pines tomaba la punta del árbol con una mano mientras con la otra tomaba una rama de otro. Pensó un momento lo que estaba haciendo, considerando si era buena idea usar el árbol como catapulta, pero al ver que el esquelético ente regresaba por él, decidió no prensarlo mas. Quito el sello de su bastón para que este explotara en un mar de hojas verdes, logrando así la distracción perfecta, soltando la rama del otro árbol fue alzado bruscamente en el aire por la copa del otro. Y con ello, soltó así su otra mano, de un momento a otro, ahora se encontraba volando en el aire, peligrosamente cerca de las copas de los arboles, pero de igual manera lejos de aquel ser. Vio un momento al cielo, el cual era de un color rojizo y azulado. Dejando ver un poco el firmamento.

-Hum… Según la altura, la fuerza del impulso y si me guio por las estrellas. Calculo que chocare contra el árbol de metal del tío Ford en unos 3 segundos.- Deducía de forma rápida mientras mantenía una mano en su mentón. Para, momentos después, chocar con la espalda a dicho árbol.

Cayo bruscamente al suelo, pero no le dio demasiada importancia a eso, por lo que solamente se dedico a levantarse del suelo aun con dolor. Después de incorporarse; de forma rápida, paso sus manos sobre de su cuerpo, revisando que ninguna parte de su cuerpo se encontrara rota. Respiro hondo y con alivio a que no había sufrido mayor daño que las garras del monstruo en su pecho. Unas heridas largas que pasaban de su pectoral izquierdo hasta la parte inferior derecha de sus abdominales. Se palpo un poco, manchando las puntas de sus dedos con sangre. Y después de admirar aquellas manchas rojas, solo se limito a cerrarse la sudadera.

Paso sus manos por la cámara, revisando que esta no se hubiera roto por el golpe, pero al ver que no era así, la volvió a poner sobre su cintura. Paso las manos sobre sus bolsillos, revisando que no se le hubiera caído nada en la mitad del vuelo. Y después de comprobar que su diario seguía dentro de su sudadera, que su cartera seguía en su pantalón, y que aun tenia sus llaves, decidió revisar su celular. Checándolo primero en físico, revisando que la pantalla táctil no se hubiera estropeado o que los pocos botones que tenia aun los portaba. Y después de hacerlo, reviso la hora, 19:30 hrs, y tenia un nuevo mensaje. Uno de su hermana.

- _Dipper, ven a la cabaña del misterio. :3_ \- Leyó lo que decía el mensaje, el cual, le llego 20 minutos antes.- Bueno, así sirve que le compro una camisa a Soos.- Decía resignado.

Empezó a caminar con rumbo a la cabaña, mirando melancólicamente a su alrededor. Recordando el sin fin de aventuras vividas por esos alrededores. Se dejo llevar por sus recuerdos, sin tener en cuenta que ya había llegado a la cabaña. La cual lucia lúgubre y sucia. Tal como la recordaba. Pero a pesar de eso, la oscuridad reinaba en el lugar.

Él muchacho Pines camino hacia la entrada de la tienda, lo pensó un momento dado la oscuridad que había, pero decidió entrar. Cosa que le fue imposible, dado que la puerta se encontraba cerrada con llave. Extrañado por ese hecho, decidió sacar la llave de Quentin para abrirla, pero un ruido lo descoloco. Una puerta azotándose por el viento.

-¡¿Mabel!?- Pregunto al aire mientras caminaba en dirección al sonido.- ¡¿Soos!?- volvió a preguntar con un grito. Acercándose mas a la puerta abierta, a la cual, no tardo en ponerse frente a ella. La abrió lentamente, observando como la profunda oscuridad yacía dentro.- Genial, buen momento para que me destruyeran la lámpara.- Comento al aire a la par que caminaba al interior de la habitación.- Diablos, ¿Donde están los interruptores? No vengo por mas de un año y se me olvida donde están las cosas.- Maldecía en voz alta mientras mantenía las manos alzadas para palpar a su alrededor. Y sin previo aviso, luces increíblemente altas y de diferentes colores se hicieron presentes junto con un estridente grito que reconoció al instante.

-¡Que la fiesta de inicio!-


	18. Intensas Sensaciones

_**Bueno, he aquí el cap. Ya se arreglo el problema de los comentarios así que espero que ya no vuelva a pasar de nuevo. En fin, espero que les este gustando la serie. Ah, y una cosa. Lo que les ha estado molestando a muchos ya se explicara. Así que no desesperen.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, en fin, no me enrollo mas. Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch y de Disney. Esa obra literaria es de fan y para fans.**_  
 _ **PD: La canción que use se puede encontrar en YouTube, por si la quieren buscar cuando esta aparezca.**_  
 _ **:D**_

 _ **Capitulo 17: Intensas sensaciones**_

-¡Bienvenido a Gravity Falls!- Gritaron todos los habitantes del pueblo con animo, y mientras unos movían las manos en el aire, otros accionaron unos lanzadores de confeti y serpentina.

-¡Arg! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Mis ojos están en llamas!- Grito Dipper, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo a la par que ponía sus manos en su cara, queriendo evitar ver mas el centenar de potentes luces de colores que apuntaban de manera directa hacia sus globos oculares. La multitud, al ver como reacciono el pobre muchacho, bajaron lentamente la voz mientras que Soos acomodo la iluminación del lugar. Queriendo que de ser posible, de esa manera él muchacho parara de lamentarse.

Pasaron unos segundos para que esto sucediera, poco a poco él chico Pines se quito las manos de la cara. Esperando así que el conjunto de cegadoras luces ya no le estuvieran apuntando a los ojos. Se froto estos de manera lenta y calmada, para poco después, incorporarse mientras parpadeaba repetidas veces, y al volver la vista hacia el frente solo pudo mantener una cara de sorpresa a la escena que estaba frente suyo.

-Ahhh…- No se le ocurría nada mas que decir.

-Ah, si.- Mabel fue la primera en hablar, cayendo en cuenta de que habían hecho bien en hacer que fuera una gran sorpresa, y con un movimiento de manos le indico al resto de los presentes que volvieran a hacer lo mismo de antes.

-¡Bienvenido a Gravity Falls!- Volvieron a gritar mientras accionaban los pocos lanzadores de confeti y serpentinas que quedaron.

-Je… Ok, no se como reaccionar con esto.- Decía con una amplia sonrisa mientras se esforzaba por no derramar lagrimas por sus ardidos ojos.

-Jajaja… Vamos hermano, ¿Que tal si solo dices gracias?- Mabel se aproximo a su gemelo, abrazándolo con un brazo rodeando sus hombros.

-Je… Esta bien. Gracias. Aunque si me duelen los ojos.- Comento alegre para después poner una semblante seria.

-Pequeños detalles bro.- Le resto importancia la joven castaña mientras se alejaba del muchacho y regresaba con el resto del grupo.- Pero eso no importa ahora, por que esto es una ¡FIESTA!- Gritando lo ultimo a todo lo que su garganta daba, animo el ambiente nuevamente de manera mágica.

Los habitantes del extraño pueblo retomaron el festejo al instante con ese grito, y mientras unos gritaban celebrando, otros se dedicaban a alabar la llegada del joven muchacho mientras le decían que fue difícil guardar el secreto del evento cuando hablaron esa misma tarde, poco tiempo paso y la chica Corduroy dio una señal con la mano. Indicando que era momento de que todos se movieran hacia el exterior.

-Muy bien gente, vamos afuera. La fiesta continua ahí.- Informaba Wendy mientras alzaba la voz. Llamando de esa forma la atención de todos.

-Hey dud.- Se acerco Soos al castaño.- Ten, un regalo por volver.- Le extendió una caja mal forrada de papel de regalo con un moño rojo encima.

-Je, no tenias que hacerlo amigo. Gracias.- Acepto el obsequio de forma normal, para después dedicarle un choque de puños a su tan increíble amigo.

-Soos, dijimos que sin regalos.- Le regaño la joven Grenda.

-Je, no. Dijimos que sin comprarle nada. Y eso no lo compre.- Comento con orgullo mientras ponía ambas manos en su cintura. Haciendo que, curioso por ese hecho, Dipper abriera el obsequio, mostrando así una camiseta blanca con un pino color rojo en ella.- La robe de la tienda.- Finalizo avergonzado mientras veía que su obsequio había sido abierto ya. Y ante la mirada fulminante de su novia, intento retirarse lo mas pronto posible.- ¡Bien! Ahora que eso esta listo, será mejor que… Ahhh… Oh, si, que vaya a ser DJ para la fiesta.- Encontrando el pretexto adecuado, él hispano salió lo mas rápido que pudo de la cabaña.

La acción del joven logro hacer reír a mas de uno, y la gente al ver que él empezaba a encaminarse a la salida, decidieron hacerlo también. Él chico Pines, por su parte, después de observar que así seria, decidió dejar a un lado la caja de su obsequio y mantener la playera sobre su hombro derecho. Las personas pasaban a su lado mientras le decían lo mucho que les alegraba que este volviera, pero antes de que salieran los planeadores oficiales de la fiesta, Dipper no pudo evitar preguntar algo.

-¿Oye, Mabel?- Llamo la atención de su gemela mientras esta caminaba con sus amigas.

-¿Qué sucede Dip?- Pregunto con total normalidad.

-Me puedes decir, ¿Quién me curo mis heridas ayer?- Como si se tratara de un tema normal, aquel joven le hizo saber su duda con respecto a ese tema.

-Ah… Claro, fue Candy.- Informo mientras tomaba a su amiga de la mano, evitando que esta saliera.

-Candy, ¿Podrías acompañarme?- Inquirió de forma seria. Causándole un mar de sensaciones a la chica Chiu, pero finalmente, optando por el nerviosismo al creer que se trataba de su falta de ropa cuando despertó, intento zafarse de lo que podría ser una reprimenda.

-A-Ah, no se. Me necesitan para poner las cosas afuera.- Intentando salir libre de esa situación; se zafo del agarre de su amiga y quiso caminar nuevamente a la salida, siendo detenida ahora por el chico Pines que le tomó ahora de la mano.

-Insisto.- Ordeno de forma firme, haciendo que los únicos presentes en la habitación miraran ligeramente sorprendidos, siendo en dos personas las que mostraban eso de manera mas notoria que el resto, Wendy y Pacifica miraban de forma asombrada a los jóvenes mientras se retiraban de forma apresurada. Pero sin tener en cuenta eso, Dipper solamente guiaba a la chica por la cabaña con rumbo hacia la oficina de Soos mientras aun mantenía su agarre en la mano de la joven asiática.

Llegaron sin ningún contratiempo. La joven no sabia por que el repentino actuar del chico, pero sin duda era algo muy poco normal en él, pasaron unos segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada. Y aun sin hacerlo, él chico Pines solamente procedió a dejar su nueva camisa en el escritorio de su amigo. Camino de forma lenta hacia detrás del mismo, y de debajo de el, saco una caja de plástico parecida a un estuche de herramientas, la cual dejo de igual forma en el escritorio. Y fue entonces cuando volteo a ver a su acompañante, esta, le miraba con asombro y ligero desconcierto. Cosa que acrecentó cuando él se abrió lentamente la sudadera, dejando ver su tórax cubierto de sangre.

-Oh por dios, ¡Dipper!- Como si de un grito ahogado se tratase; Candy articulaba esas palabras a la par que se acercaba rápidamente al joven.- Debiste haberlo dicho antes.- Le regaño mientras examinaba las largas heridas que manchaban de rojo el trabajado cuerpo del muchacho, para después dirigir la vista al estuche, deduciendo su contenido, lo abrió de forma rápida para sacar lo necesario.

-No quería preocupar a nadie.- Fue lo único que dijo para después, en un movimiento de hombros, dejar deslizar la sudadera por sus brazos, haciendo que esta callera en el suelo, gracias al peso de su diario. Y con esa prenda en el suelo, solo recargo su cintura en el escritorio.- Sin saberlo, Soos me dio el regalo perfecto, ¿No?- Le decía sarcástico mientras volteaba a ver la playera, por su parte, la joven asiática ahora se encontraba limpiando la herida de forma meticulosa, sorprendiéndose de que eso no le doliera al muchacho.

-Siempre a sido demasiado oportuno, es algo que caracteriza a Soos.- Hablar le calmaba, no podía concentrarse de igual manera si sabia que alguien le veía trabajar.

-Sin duda. Él siempre ha sido el mejor amigo que he tenido.- Comento alegre, pensando en como en mas de una ocasión, aquel hombre le había ayudado, y no solo a él, si no que a toda la familia Pines.- Gracias, por cierto. Por esto y por curarme ayer.- Agradeció mientras bajaba la mirada, encontrándose así con la de la joven prestando atención en como se encontraba vestida, en su figura y sobre todo, en sus manos que lo atendían sin importar que, pero, sin notar como el rubor se hacia presente en ella.

-No agradezcas.- Contesto de forma rápida mientras desviaba la mirada de aquellos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban. Para así concentrarla en la herida que tenia que atender.- Ya que después te regañare por tu falta de interés a tu propia salud.- Le reprimía mientras pasaba la mota de algodón humedecida en desinfectante por sus heridas.

-Si, lo se. Aunque si fuera por mi; me hubiese llevado esto conmigo sin decírselo a nadie. Pero mi diario esta en el interior de mi sudadera, temía mancharlo de sangre.- Comento lo mas natural posible, haciendo que la joven asiática se preocupara por su actitud.

-No deberías de pensar así, tu salud vale mas que un simple diario que puedes volver a hacer.- Molesta, ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de ocultar su estado de animo, por lo que solo limpiaba la herida con mas fuerza.

-Je, quizá tengas razón… Pero…- No completo la frase, simplemente se quedo pensativo.

-¿"Pero"?- Inquirió la chica pelinegra a la par que se estiraba al maletín, de donde saco una larga venda y empezaba a ponerla a lo largo de la herida, cubriéndola de manera atenta.

-Je… No, no es nada.- Finalizo con una sonrisa, cosa que llamo ligeramente la atención de Candy.- Por cierto, no te he preguntado… ¿Por qué desperté desnudo ayer?- Preguntando con un ligero toque de burla, encaraba a la muchacha sobre ese hecho, logrando que esta pusiera cara de sorpresa.

-A-Ah, p-por que t-te veías con calor. ¡Si! Es por eso, estabas sudando, así que pensé que seria lo mejor para ti.-Encontrando el pretexto perfecto, según ella, contesto la pregunta del muchacho.

-Hummm…- No del todo convencido por la respuesta, solo se limito a torcer la boca, inconforme. Cosa que no le preocupo a la chica, puesto que se encontraba absorta en su trabajo. Pero el destino le jugaba sucio al chico Pines, y justo cuando vio que su amiga le ponía la venda en el pecho, su teléfono sonó. La notificación de un mensaje interrumpió el tranquilo silencio, y él, suponiendo que seria un mensaje de su hermana, decidió extraer el aparato de sus pantalones.

Lo observo un momento, y tras desbloquearlo, se dio cuenta de su equivocación. El mensaje era la chica gótica del pueblo, Tambry había enviado un mensaje con una foto adjunta. Una foto donde se apreciaba a Thompson sin camisa, y en una situación bastante comprometedora, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención al chico Pines, si no que fue el hecho de ver el nombre del contacto que envío el archivo. Recordando a Tambry también recordaba a la pareja de la chica, y a su vez, lo que los encontró haciendo esa tarde en el cementerio.

Una sensación extraña recorrió su pecho, sentía la sangre subírsele a la cabeza, su respiración se volvió errática de manera instintiva, sentía las manos sudar y sus músculos tensarse, sus sentidos se volvieron a agudizar como esa vez en la tarde, pero no era por el hecho de recordar esa escena, si no, por otra cosa, algo que no entendía al inicio, pero poco a poco descifraba lo que era esa sensación. Era la misma que había experimentado tiempo atrás con miles de eventos paranormales, era la misma que le había impulsado a entrar a lo desconocido. Era sin lugar a dudas, curiosidad. Curiosidad por querer saber que se sentía, como era la sensación de tener a alguien con quien compartir ese vinculo.

-¿Dipper? ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto de manera improvista su sanadora. Esta se había dado cuenta del cambio drástico y espontaneo que presento él chico con respecto a su ritmo cardiaco y a la repentina tensión de sus músculos. Él muchacho, por su parte, intentaba dejar a un lado esos pensamientos, pero algo dentro suyo no se lo permitía. Una voz instintiva dentro de él le obligaba a no dejar de pensar en querer imitar las acciones de los mayores, y tras un segundo que pareció eterno. Dejo el celular en el escritorio para después, voltear a la chica, y con solo verle directamente a los ojos. El ambiente cambio de forma inmediata con esa acción, por alguna razón se sentía como si algo estuviera a punto de suceder, cosa que incomodo al joven castaño, y la joven Chiu se dio cuenta de ello.

Candy tenso lo mas que se pudo el vendaje y al acercarse a poner el broche en el para que no se desamarrara, postro ambas manos en el pecho del muchacho. Mirándolo de forma intensa a los ojos, queriéndose sumergir en ellos. Dipper, por su parte, solo miro con curiosidad y confusión a su amiga, la cual, al percatarse de eso, paso sus manos hacia las de él. Y tomándolas firmemente, las guio hacia su cintura, y con una mirada, le indico que las dejara ahí. Cosa que estaba poniendo nervioso al chico Pines.

-Ah… ¿Ca-Candy?- Confuso por la actitud de la joven, no pudo evitar llamar la atención de ella, por alguna razón, se sentía igual que aquella vez que fueron al viaje en la carretera. Por su parte, la joven asiática no hizo gesto de contestar con palabras, y solo le respondió con dos ligeros parpadeos y una sonrisa coqueta y picara. Acto seguido, paso sus manos por el pecho del joven con dirección a su clavícula, para poder así; llegar mas arriba, queriendo rodear su cuello. Y sin previo aviso… Un celular sonó.

Ambos jóvenes miraron con dirección a la procedencia del sonido, el celular del chico Pines sonaba y vibraba encima del escritorio del señor Misterio. Dipper, de forma rápida, se estiro hacia el mismo para poder tomarlo a la par que soltaba la cintura de la joven, y al hacerlo, sostuvo entre él y la chica el aparato, provocando que esta, le soltara. Apreciando la pantalla pudo caer en cuenta que quien llamaba era su gemela. Y sin dudarlo, contesto.

-Hola Mabel. ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto de forma natural, recobrando milagrosamente su actitud despreocupada.

-No, descuida, solo estaba aclarando unas cosas con Candy, ya salimos. Ah, y dile a Soos que estrenare su regalo.- Comento mientras caminaba con dirección a su nueva prenda de ropa. Dándole la espalda a la joven asiática, sin notar que, esta fruncía el ceño por ser interrumpida.

-Si, descuida. No tardamos.- Finalizo la llamada con esas palabras. Para después devolver su celular al bolsillo de su pantalón y tomar la playera que recién le regalaron. Se la puso de forma rápida y se regreso a la joven. La cual, le veía con un ligero enojo y sonrojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Eh… Nos esperan afuera.- Informo con un ligero tono de temor. No sabia por que, pero sentía que estaba enojada con él.

-Bien, vamos.- Fríamente, Candy se encamino a la puerta después de decir esas palabras de forma cortante. Haciendo que por alguna razón, Dipper se sintiera extrañamente culpable, pero, decidiendo dejarlo aun lado, simplemente se acerco a su sudadera para tomarla y ponérsela.

- _¿Estaba a punto de besarme?_ \- Se pregunto a si mismo mientras devolvía el botiquín a su lugar, pero queriendo negar esa idea, simplemente sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, para después caminar con prisa detrás de la joven asiática.

Salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras él, y de esa forma, seguía por detrás a su amiga; la cual, caminaba aun con los brazos cruzados pero con un paso rápido. Dejando al joven detrás de ella. Poco tiempo paso en esa incomoda situación, ya que en breve llegaron al exterior de la cabaña, donde todos los habitantes del pueblo festejaban con demasiados ánimos. Dipper dudo un momento que hacer, pero al ver que la joven Chiu se dirigió al grupo de chicas, él decidió caminar hacia su amigo hispano. Él cual, se encontraba detrás de su piano eléctrico conectado a una mesa de DJ.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Mabel cuando vio a su amiga incluirse en el grupo, para después, voltear su mirar a su gemelo. Él cual acababa de llegar con su amigo en la mesa de DJ.

-Solo aclaramos unas cosas.- Repitiendo las mismas palabras que él joven, despejo por completo su enfado. No podía estar enojada con su amiga por interrumpirla en su intento de besar al chico.

-¿Solo eso?- Preguntaba cierta rubia que le miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Preocupada Northwest?- Sarcástica, poco a poco recobraba el buen humor, incluso la idea de disculparse con él muchacho cruzo por su mente.

-¡Ja! Ya quisieras Chiu.- Le contesto Pacifica con burla.

-Bueno, bueno. Esto es una fiesta, no nos pongamos tensas.- Pedía Wendy mientras sostenía un vaso con refresco.

-Tiene razón Wendy, esta noche no quiero peleas, ¿Eh? ¿Chicas?- Con esas ultimas dos palabras, miraba serena a sus amigas.

-Esta bien.- Contestaron a la par las jóvenes regañadas, para después soltar una ligera risa.

-Bien, ahora que ya esta todo bien. ¿Por qué no vamos con el resto del grupo?- Pregunto la joven pelirroja a la par que señalaba al grupo de jóvenes. Los cuales se encontraban haciendo tonterías a un lado de los dos Stan y él anciano McGucket. Y según lo señalo, todas se encaminaron en esa dirección.

Poco tardaron en juntarse, ya que solo encaminarse a ellos, estos ya les estaban entablando una conversación a lo lejos. Poco a poco el animado ambiente seguía creciendo, y no tardaron en juntarse en la conversación algunos mas. Ya que solo basto que las chicas se aproximaran para que el par de gemelos mayores y el amante de las maquinas se unieran a los casuales temas de conversación que surgían de ver a sus amigos del pueblo bailar y pasarla bien.

-Uff…- Soltó un ligero quejido la joven Northwest después de que una fría brisa se hiciera presente.

-¿Frio?- Arqueando la ceja, Grenda cuestiono ese hecho a su amiga. Haciendo que su amiga asiática volteara a ver a las dos chicas, concentrando así una sonrisa victoriosa sobre la rubia.

-Arg, esta bien.- Resignada, la rubia saco de su bolso un pomposo suéter amarillo con una llama en el y con ligera vergüenza, se lo puso. Provocando así, una ligera risa por parte de los presentes.- Me lo tejió Mabel y le dije que lo usaría, es todo.- Excusándose, la joven se cruzaba de brazos mientras escondía sus coloradas mejillas en el cuello de la esponjada prenda. Provocando que los presentes la vieran divertidos y se alegraran de poder pasar el rato de esa forma y entre todos ellos.

El ambiente en ese grupo era tal, que cierto albino se animo a integrarse. Cosa que fue bien recibida por todos, quizá fue alguien demasiado molesto en el pasado, pero poco a poco se había ganado la confianza perdida de las personas en ese pueblo. Y con el pasar de los días, estos le fueron aceptando nuevamente. Las conversaciones se hacían cada vez mas estridentes, cosa que animaba demasiado a cada uno de ellos.

-¿Oye, Gideon?- Le llamo la atención la joven de frenos mientras dejaba un plato de comida chatarra en el suelo para que su cerdo lo comiera.

-¿Si?- Fue su simple contestación, se encontraba demasiado animado por la noche.

-Me alegro de ver que te llevas bien con todos. Digo, ya sabes, a pesar de todo lo sucedido en el pasado.- Le decía mientras le mostraba una sonrisa amplia y sincera.

-…- Paso un momento callado, pensando en lo que le había dicho.- Yo también me alegro Mabel. También me alegro.- Contesto el joven mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. Haciendo que la chica se sintiera aun mas alegre.

-Pero no creas que ya olvide que tenemos que hablar.- En modo de reproche, le recordó el asunto a tratar.

-Si, lo se. No esperaba menos.- En modo de una semi broma, el joven albino contesto. Provocando una ligera risa en su amiga.

-¡Oye, hermana!- Grito un pequeño niño pelirrojo con pecas, dirigiéndose a la joven que compartía parentesco, y a la vez, que pasaba por entre los presentes.

-¿Que sucede bro-bro?- Preguntando con total naturalidad, veía a su hermano menor desde arriba sin dejar aun lado su vaso medio lleno.

-¿Puedes pedirle a Dipper mi cámara? Es que me da pena.- Decía mientras dejaba ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Claro…- Contesto y camino con dirección al joven castaño, para después caer en cuenta de la petición del muchacho.- Espera, ¿Por qué Dipper tiene tu cámara?- Arqueando una ceja mientras cuestionaba ese hecho a su hermano, se giro sobre si misma para poder pararse frente a él.

-Por que le pedí de favor que fuera al bosque a comprobar que no estuviera Slenderman.- De manera inocente, el niño contesto a la pregunta de su hermana con total naturalidad.

-Arg… ¿Tu le pediste eso?- Ruborizándose por la vergüenza, se palmo la frente con un poco de fuerza. Pero para el resto de los presentes solo les pareció gracioso ese hecho.- Vamos… Hay que pedírsela.- Resignada por eso, emprendió el camino nuevamente, pero ahora con pena de lo que estaba por pedir.

-Oh, yo no me pierdo esto. Es raro ver a Wendy avergonzada.- Decía Robbie mientras se encaminaba detrás de la pelirroja, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de esta.

-Je, yo tampoco me lo quiero perder.- Decía Pacifica mientras seguía los pasos del gótico muchacho y detrás de ella, algunos mas que tampoco se querían perder ese hecho. Y esos fueron solamente Gideon, Mabel, Stan, Ford y McGucket; claro que los dos últimos, siendo arrastrados por el antiguo señor misterio, ya que este, quería tener pruebas de que la joven Corduroy podía avergonzarse.

Todo ese grupo camino de forma lenta hacia el joven castaño, el cual estaba platicando de forma amena con su mejor amigo; ambos, se encontraban frente al equipo de sonido, dado que Soos dejo puesta una lista de reproducción, y estos se podían dar el lujo de no manejar de forma directa el equipo. Pero de igual forma, ambos miraron sorprendidos al grupo que recién se aproximaba a ellos. Siendo todos buenos conocidos de ellos.

Dipper los miro con una ceja arqueada, ya que en el frente del grupo se encontraba la joven Corduroy, la cual tenia a su lado derecho a su hermano menor, y detrás de ella, se encontraban Robbie y Pacifica, que caminaban guardando la distancia de la joven pelirroja. También les seguían los gemelos Stan, el anciano ex loco del pueblo, la chica Pines y el joven Gleeful.

-Oye Dip, mi hermano quiere saber si acaso hiciste el favor que te pidió…- Decía con la mirada baja mientras ocultaba su rubor. Pero al escuchar la riza del grupo, se medio giro para dedicar una mala cara, que no resultaba tan amenazante si tenia las mejillas rojas.

-¿Eh?...- Tardando unos instantes en procesar lo que le pedía, cayo en cuenta de su petición.- Oh, claro. Aquí tengo la cámara.- Contesto mientras caminaba hacia el menor a la par que se levantaba un poco la sudadera, mostrando así el aparato electrónico colgando de su cinturón.- Toma, pero si quieres ver la cinta ya, te sugiero que busques un cargador. Se le agotaron las pilas.- Le comentaba al niño mientras le pasaba el objeto de su propiedad. Mientras tanto, Stan, queriendo tener una mejor vista de la vergüenza de la joven, jalo a su hermano hacia el espacio vacío que había entre el gótico y el joven que consideraba su hijo. Por su parte, la chica Corduroy se paso al lugar donde hacia un momento estaba el chico Pines. Pacifica, mientras tanto, se quito de la derecha del joven gótico, pasándose así a un lado del anciano McGucket; al cual notaba que quería hablar con él castaño joven, pero noto como alguien se ponía a su lado, siendo esta la joven Pines, que tenia a su izquierda al chico Gleeful que se quedo en el lugar que ella había ocupado hacia solo unos instantes; cosa que llamo su atención. Y al instante se dio cuenta. Formaron el zodiaco de la rueda sin siquiera darse cuenta. Solo faltaba él muchacho que la tenia cautivada.

-¡Ahorita busco uno!- Contesto animado él infante Corduroy para después, ponerse en marcha en busca del objeto. Y ante eso, Dipper se giro sobre si mismo para ver a los demás que se habían acercado. Pero solo basto que él se girara y diera un paso al frente para que un circulo perfecto se viera formado por ellos. Cosa que noto al instante. Y sin previo aviso, algo le paso.

Una sensación abrazadora inundo su cuerpo, sentía como si se encontrara envuelto por pesadas cadenas al rojo vivo, la cabeza le dio vueltas, sus fuerzas desaparecieron al instante y con eso ultimo, se desplomo en el suelo. Poco le falto para caer de cara a este, ya que solo se pudo detener por sus propias manos; pero de igual forma el golpe fue brusco, tanto que se le cayo la gorra, miro sorprendido al suelo, queriendo encontrar una explicación de lo que le estaba pasando. Pero esa caída tomo por sorpresa a todos, y al instante se adelantaron para auxiliarlo.

-¡Dipper!- Grito su hermana. Pero este no le escucho, se encontraba ensimismado por sus propios pensamientos. Tenia una corazonada del por que le paso eso, pero no quería preocupar a nadie con algo que no estaba seguro si era verdad, así que decidió preocuparlos con otra cosa. Sintió las manos de múltiples personas sobre de él, queriendo levantarlo del suelo al instante; incluso alguien había detenido la música. Y con ello, decidió dar paso a una buena excusa.

-Jeje… Perdón, es que me afecto un golpe que me di.- Decía fingiendo pena a la par que se rascaba la nuca. Se incorporo lentamente mientras era ayudado por su hermana y el anciano McGucket.

-¿Golpe? ¿Qué golpe?- Pregunto su gemela con notoria preocupación. Haciendo que con ese todo de voz, él joven muchacho se volteara a verla; y después de apreciar su rostro pintado por el temor volteo a ver a los demás presentes. Casi todos mantenían la misma cara y algunos se habían acercado al joven para ver que le ocurría. Pero solo uno mantenía un ceño algo fruncido con una expresión de duda; su tío Ford le miraba de esa forma y desde lejos, probablemente discutiendo si lo que decía él, era verdad.

-Si, bueno, digamos que en el bosque me encontré con cierto ente. Esta en la cámara, de hecho.- Declaro mientras se dejaba ayudar, para después recargarse en una pared de la cabaña.

-¿Esta en la cámara?- Pregunto Ford, mostrando así un ligero todo de desconcierto.

-Je, si. Soos, ¿Crees poder conectar la cámara del hermano de Wendy al proyector?- Pregunto divertido mientras volteaba a su amigo, haciendo que este le devolviera la sonrisa.

-Claro amigo. Espera.- Contesto para después dirigirse a la mesa del DJ para solamente esperar al infante con el aparato.

Por su parte, Dipper intentaba calmar a todos los que se sorprendieron por su repentino desplome, claro, que sin apartar la mirada de su tío. Quien aun dudaba que fuera cierto lo que decía él joven Pines. Candy se encamino de forma rápida al chico, revisando su temperatura y su apariencia, por su parte, Wendy ayudaba a su hermano a buscar en la cabaña un cargador para la cámara y Pacifica, solo se limito a recoger del suelo la gorra del joven.

Pasaron unos largos momentos en donde nadie hacia nada mas que ver preocupados al muchacho, él cual, solo mostraba una amplia sonrisa para calmarlos.

-Pues parece que todo esta bien contigo.- Finalizando el chequeo, Candy retiro sus manos del rostro el joven.

-Se los dije, solo me sentí un poco cansado y adolorido por el golpe.- Contesto sin dejar de mirar a la pelinegra, la cual, entendía a que se refería. Pues no sabia cuanto tiempo paso con la herida en su pecho.

-¿Seguro que estas bien Dipper?- Su gemela seguía con el mismo tono de preocupación, mientras abrazaba a su mascota que pasaba de casualidad.

-Seguro, descuida. Estoy bien.- Ahora no lo decía solo por decirlo, las abrumadoras sensaciones que antes se presentaron en él se habían ido.

-Nos preocupas por nada nerd.- Le decía cierta rubia que se había acercado a él mientras se encontraba usando la gorra en su cabeza, pero inclinada ligeramente a uno de los lados.

-Je, perdón.- Disculpándose por ese hecho, se rascaba detrás del cuello mientras mostraba una sonrisa arrepentida.

-Oigan, ya la conectamos.- Llamando la atención, Soos se encontraba en una parte alejada de la cabaña con un proyector en la mano, mientras a sus lado, se encontraban Wendy y su hermano con la cámara ya cargándose. Pasaron solamente unos segundos, y la grabación estaba siendo proyectada en una de las paredes de la cabaña, algunas luces se apagaron gracias a Melody y ahora, la fiesta se había convertido en una proyección de película.

-Adelántenle hasta 10 minutos antes del final.- Les pedía Dipper alzando ligeramente la voz.- El resto del video es solo un recorrido por el bosque.- Informaba para después dirigir la mirada a una de las mesas con bocadillos y bebidas. Se levanto de forma cautelosa mientras escuchaba como la proyección era apreciada por todos.

 _-¡Muy bien! ¡Esto es una redada! ¡Suelten esas mariposas!-_ Se oía la grabación conectada a un amplificador. Pero él no quería volver a repetir la escena de cómo entrego a un par de gnomos al sistema de justicia del bosque mágico, por lo que solamente se aproximaba de manera rápida a la mesa de botanas mas cercana. Se sirvió refresco y comió un poco de comida chatarra mientras pensaba en que era lo que le pudo haber pasado. Pero una voz cerca de él lo distrajo.

-¿Recuperando fuerzas joven Dipper?- Pregunto una voz senil. Provocando que se girara al instante de oírla.

-Anciano McGucket. Hola. Jeje… Si, tengo algo de hambre.- Contestaba sin parar de llevarse comida a la boca.

-Ya veo. Bueno, en ese caso no te robare mucho de tu tiempo. Solo quiero darte esto.- Comentaba mientras sacaba de su saco una caja pequeña forrada de cuero negro.- Por regresar al pueblo.- Finalizo, dejando en las manos del chico el estuche. Este, solamente dejo su vaso de plástico en la mesa y procedió a abrir el obsequio, admirando así una pluma fuente de punta dorada.

-Wow, es… Increíble. Gracias.- Sin poder ocultar su emoción y alegría tomaba entre sus dedos dicho objeto. Admirando así los pequeños detalles.

-No hay de que. Ya también le di su regalo a tu hermana.- Le decía de forma calmada para después encaminarse nuevamente con la multitud de gente, que ahora veían hipnotizados la proyección.

 _-¿Qué le habrá dado a Mabel?-_ Se preguntaba en su cabeza, para acto seguido, girarse sobre si mismo y volver a comer.- _Neh, ya se lo preguntare después._ \- Finalizo la discusión mental. No quería romperse la cabeza pensando en eso mientras comía.

-Vaya que tienes hambre, ¿eh?- Una voz muy conocida para el se hizo presente. Se medio giro y ahí la vio. Parada frente a el aun con su gorra puesta.

-Señorita Northwest.- Casi como si de una broma se tratara, saludo a la muchacha mientras aun tenia comida en sus manos.

-Joven Pines.- Saludo sarcástica para después acercarse a él mencionado muchacho, y de un movimiento rápido se quito la gorra de pino y se la puso encima de los despeinados cabellos castaños del chico.

-Je… Gracias por cuidarla.- Sonriendo de forma natural, agradecía ese acto.

-No hay de que.- Contesto con total naturalidad, para después, desviar ligeramente la mirada y meter una mano a el bolso que colgaba de su hombro. Extrayendo así dos regalos. Uno mas pequeño que el otro.- El grande ábrelo ya si quieres. Pero el pequeño quiero que lo guardes hasta que te lo pida. ¿Si?- Le decía con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Provocando así una ligera confusión al muchacho, pero de igual manera tomo ambos paquetes en sus manos, notando que el pequeño cabía perfectamente en la palma de su mano y tenia un grosor considerable.

-Entonces… ¿Puedo abrir el grande?- Le preguntaba a la joven Northwest, por lo que esta solamente se limito a asentir con la cabeza y de forma leve. A lo que él muchacho Pines metió el regalo mas pequeño en uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera, para así tener ambas manos libres. No tardo nada en abrir dicho obsequio, y con la boca abierta admiraba en el interior de la caja de cartón una linterna plateada.- Pacifica, n-no puedo recibir es- Fue interrumpido por el dedo índice que la joven postro sobre sus labios.

-Shhh… Es un regalo de mi, para ti. Y es de mala educación negar un regalo.- De decía de forma calmada, y poco a poco, se fue acercando al muchacho, aun teniendo el dedo sobre sus labios. Él joven por su parte, sentía nuevamente la misma sensación que con la joven asiática, y de manera involuntaria, recordó lo que lo puso tan nervioso antes.- Wow, Dipper, de repente te pusiste tenso.- Decía de manera coqueta mientras acortaba todavía mas la distancia entre ambos. Mirando ese par de labios que deseaba tanto besar.

-Ejem… ¿Interrumpo algo Northwest?- Pregunto la joven Corduroy haciendo acto de presencia, mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido. Haciendo que Dipper, al verla, se quedara completamente estático.

-Je, por supuesto que no, Corduroy.- Con una falsa sonrisa contestaba a la pregunta de la pelirroja, para después voltearse al chico Pines; paso solo un segundo en el que no hizo nada, para después sorprender a ambos por acercase a él de forma rápida y peligrosa, quedando libre a malentendidos si no se veía de cerca esa escena.- Odio que me interrumpan. Hablamos después, Dip.- En forma de un susurro, le hacia saber esas palabras al muchacho. No se quedo en esa posición mucho tiempo, ya que solo terminar de hablar, se retiro con rumbo al resto de los presentes. Los cuales veían asombrados como "Él que se esconde detrás" se acababa de poner en la retaguardia del muchacho sin que este lo notara.

-¿Se puede saber que sucedió?- Pregunto con un ligero tono de molestia mientras se acercaba al castaño.

-S-Solo me dio un regalo por volver.- Le contesto lo mas natural que le fue posible.

-Dijimos que sin comprar regalos.- En modo de gruñido, la joven de pecas se cruzaba de brazos mientras veía molesta a la joven rubia.

-N-No me compro nada. Me regalo algo que ella ya tenia.- Intentando defenderla, fue merecedor de la fulminante mirada de la joven leñadora.- Ve, es una lámpara.- Intentando defenderse a si mismo, mostro el plateado objeto, haciendo que la joven arqueara una ceja confundida.

-Vaya, pues para haber sido rica no es la gran cosa.- Decía desinteresada por el tema para poder dejarlo a un lado.

-Pero es algo que solo entendemos ella y yo.- Dijo casi como un susurro, ocultando lo mucho que significo para él ese regalo.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Arqueando una ceja, se acerco un poco al chico para escuchar si acaso tenia algo que decir.

-¿Ah? Oh, no. No dije nada.- Termino por decir mientras ponía su nueva lámpara en el cinturón de su pantalón.

-Hummm… Bueno, de igual forma. ¿Cómo te sientes?- Curiosa por su estado, se acerco un poco mas al chico, queriendo ver de cerca como se encontraba este.

-Ya mejor, lamento haberlos preocupado.- Con una semblante culpable, se disculpaba de manera sincera con la pelirroja.

-Solo promete que- Se vio interrumpida, el video que estaban proyectando, o al menos la ultima parte, llego a su fin. Los aldeanos se mostraban asombrados por como Dipper se mostro despreocupado en todo momento, y muchos le pedían que les platicara el que sucedió después de que se apago la cámara.

-Jejeje… Ok, ok. Pues lo que paso fue…- Inventando cualquier buena excusa para así ocultar la herida de su pecho, procedió a contar una verdad a medias. Hablando solamente de una parte de lo sucedido en el bosque y durante el relato de la aventura, se vio en la necesidad de hacerle una seña a Candy para que no dijera nada con respecto a su herida. Ella, de mala gana acepto guardar el secreto del muchacho. Y después de un rato, todos reanudaron la fiesta en donde la habían dejado. Ya sin la sociedad del ojo cegado y gracias a todo lo ocurrido en lo largo de esos casi tres años no se mostraban consternados por la presencia de lo paranormal en el pueblo.

Dipper ahora se encontraba recargado junto aun árbol, tenia a Waddles a sus pies y mientras este solo estaba recostado descansando; él chico Pines no se movía, solo se mantenía estático, observando como todos reían y bailaban, disfrutando la noche a lo mas que se podía. Pudo notar como Mabel sacaba de la cabaña el viejo karaoke, por lo que de una vez iba pensando que canción cantar por que sabia que lo iba a obligar a ello. Pero vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos cuando alguien se fue a parar a su lado.

-¿No bailaras también?- Preguntaba la joven mientras se quedaba de brazos cruzados viendo como disfrutaban la noche los demás.

-Nunca ha sido mi fuerte el ser parte de las fiestas, Candy.- Le contesto mientras le veía divertido.- Por cierto, gracias.- Decía mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa, pero al ver como la pelinegra arqueaba una ceja, decidió darse a entender.- Gracias por no decir nada de mi herida.- Finalizo para después darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-No hay de que. Pero ahora me debes dos.- Comento la joven mientras le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-¿Dos? ¿Cuándo fue la primera?- Confuso, inquiría sobre su primera deuda.

-La primera fue cuando te cure. Y la segunda fue mantenerlo en secreto aun después de que calleras al suelo por el cansancio.- Le contesto sin apartar la mirada de los pueblerinos. Algo que llamo la atención del muchacho, y deduciendo que la chica seguía enojado con él. Decidió mejor no molestarla mas. Rodo los ojos divertido, pero de igual forma algo molesto por que no se le pasara tan fácil el enfado que no sabia que lo había provocado, y de igual forma, no quería molestarse en averiguarlo. Nunca fue muy bueno con las mujeres; y había cosas que el no podía hacer.

-¡Muy bien gente!- Grito Mabel desde un pequeño escenario improvisando, en donde puso a su lado el karaoke.- Ya que esta fiesta es para mi hermano, me parece justo que el cante la primera canción de la noche.- Animada, señalo a dicho joven. Y con esa acción, todos voltearon a verle mientras mantenían una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

-Ahhh… ¿Qué?- Sin poder procesar lo que le pedía, fue arrastrado al frente de todos por la joven asiática, la cual, mantenía una sonrisa cómplice. Y sin mas, lo dejo aun lado de su hermana, quien al verlo, le paso un micrófono rosa, un libro grueso y un control remoto.- ¿Eh? P-Pero- No pudo completar la frase, su hermana ya no estaba a su lado.

-Ahora, si no escoges una canción en los próximos 30 segundos, serás merecedor de una lluvia de globos de agua.- Con solo decir eso, los pueblerinos sacaron de debajo de las mesas varias cajas de cartón que se desbordaban de dichos elementos.

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito sorprendido al ver que todos empezaban a armarse, y de manera torpe ojeo el libro que le paso su hermana, para a los pocos segundos de empezar con esa acción, dejar caer el libro al suelo. Entrando en pánico, decidió simplemente buscar la primera canción que se supiera.

-Ah, y mas te vale que sea pegajosa, melosa y con palabras raras.- Le decía Mabel mientras cargaba dos globos de agua en sus manos.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué?!- Preguntaba molesto sin dejar de buscar, ahora, cambiando su sistema de selección.

-Por que yo digo… Y te quedan 10, 9, 8, 7…- Empezando el conteo atrás, él joven Pines decidió poner lo primero que reconoció y que tuviera lo que le pedían. Un momento de silencio se hizo presente, y el volteo a ver a todos mientras se armaba de valor. Jamás había hecho eso, y las pocas veces que canto en el karaoke en el pasado, siempre tuvo a su hermana a su lado. Así que considero que eso era una especie de venganza por su parte. Volteo a ver la pantalla del aparato. Y empezó con leer el titulo en su mente.

- _La Da Dee…_ \- Leyó, y sabiendo que probablemente con eso; no solo complacería a su hermana, si no, que también haría el ridículo, decidió tomar una larga bocanada de aire para tomar valor… Y con ello, empezar.-

There's no way to say this song's about someone else

Every time you're not in my arms

I start to lose myself

Someone please pass me my shades

Don't let 'em see me down

You have taken over my days

So tonight I'm going out

Empezaba a cantar de manera fuerte, sentía la vergüenza de hacerlo, pero de igual manera prefería ser solo un chico mas con gustos musicales algo extravagantes, que se un chico mojado a mitad de la noche por sus amigos, conocidos y familiares.

Yet I'm feeling like

There is no better place than right by your side

I had a little taste

And I'll hold this for ya at the party anyway

'Cause all the girls are looking fine

But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

There's only me

There's only you

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

When you are gone I think of you

Esa era la parte que mas le causaba pena ajena, puesto que, la cantaba muy parecida a como la canta el autor verdadero de dicha composición, salvo el simple hecho de que su voz se diferenciaba bastante y que la cantaba con mas vergüenza dado lo que quería decir la letra.

All these places packed with people

But your face is all I see

And the music's way too loud

But your voice won't let me be

So many pretty girls around

They're just dressing to impress

But the thought of you alone has got me sweating

I don't know what to say next

I'm feeling like

There is no better place than right by your side

I had a little taste

And I'll hold this for ya at the party anyway

'Cause all the girls are looking fine

But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

There's only me

There's only you

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

When you are gone I think of you

Esa no era una canción larga, pero no se esperaba que le llevara tanto tiempo el cantarla. Claro, de igual forma lo podía adjudicar a que para él, dado que estaba bajo amenaza, se le hacia el tiempo una eternidad. No era algo que hacia siempre, y por eso mismo, pudiese ser que le causara una distinta percepción del tiempo.

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

There's only me

There's only you

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

When you are gone I think of you

I'll pretend the night is so beautiful

Take a photo with the bros

La da dee

La da da doo

They won't see through my disguise

Right here behind my eyes

Replaying in my mind

La dee da yeah

Mabel y los demás presentes miraban sorprendidos al joven. Algunos considerando que no cantaba nada mal, y otros, solamente sorprendidos y burlándose por que este supiera la letra de esa canción. Pacifica se encontraba en el grupo de personas que se sorprendían de que cantara tan bien; ya que la forma en que lo hacia y con esa letra de canción, le causaba un estremecimiento intenso en su ser.

I'm feeling like

There is no better place than right by your side

I had a little taste

And I'll hold this for ya at the party anyway

'Cause all the girls are looking fine

But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

There's only me

There's only you

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

When you are gone I think of you

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

There's only me

There's only you

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

When you are gone I think of you

La canción había terminado. El silencio reino en el lugar y Dipper no sabia por que, solamente se quedo con los ojos cerrados. Y con la vergüenza a tope, pero, reuniendo el valor necesario, solamente se forzó a abrir los parpados y comprobar por que nadie hacia un solo ruido. Poco a poco abrió uno de estos, y observo como todo el pueblo se encontraba callado con la vista sobre de él. Y en un instante, gritaron de emoción por lo que acababan de escuchar.

-¡Dipper eso fue grandioso!- Le dijo Mabel, que se había subido al escenario para tomar el control y el micrófono.

-No me vuelvas a hacer eso. Casi muero de vergüenza Mabel.- Le confesaba su hermano con un sonrojo bastante notorio.

-Vamos, te gusto y lo sabes.- Contesto Mabel mientras le veía divertida.- ¡Bien amigos! ¡¿Quién sigue?!- Pregunto ahora dirigiéndose al publico, haciendo que varios levantaran las manos queriendo subir a cantar algo.

Solo eso le basto, bajo del escenario tan pronto como pudo y fue directo al árbol donde estaba antes.

-¡Wow! ¡Dipper! ¡No sabia que cantabas así!- Exclamo la joven Chiu mientras se le notaba claramente sonrojada por la euforia.

-Si, bueno. Hubiera vivido con eso.- Decia aun con la vergüenza. Después, volteo la vista al escenario, donde ahora se encontraban Deputy Durland y el Sheriff Blubs; ambos, cantando una canción que iba de estar siempre juntos.

-¡Candy, ven! Necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo para ver que cantaremos.- Decia la gemela del muchacho a lo lejos acompañada por su otra amiga.

-Ok. Con permiso Dipper.- Dijo para después encaminarse con sus amigas. Por su parte, él joven Pines solamente se le quedo viendo irse. Preguntándose el por que ya no se comportaba indiferente. Pero una vez mas, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

-Vaya, todas esas horas de practica en el baño rindieron frutos. ¿No? ¿Nerd?- Pregunto Pacifica, que se había acercado al muchacho.

-Je. Pues lo acaban de comprobar.- Contesto sarcástico aun con las mejillas rojas por la pena.

-Oh, vamos. No es para tanto, digo, cantas bien. Eso es lo que importa.- Le decía para después recargarse en el mismo árbol que él.

-Si bueno. En fin, ya lo hice, ya no importa. Solo espero que Mabel no vuelva a amenazarme así.- Decia temeroso, causándole un risa a su acompañante. Cosa que le hizo sentir mas cómodo.- Extrañaba oírte reír Elise.- Diciendo esas ultimas palabras en una voz susurrante, esperaba que esta no lo oyese.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto confusa, creyendo haber escuchado su segundo nombre.

-No, no dije nada.- Contesto con simpleza. Para después recordar lo que había dicho la joven Northwest minutos atrás.- Por cierto… ¿Qué era lo que querías continuar?- Pregunto inocente sobre el tema.

-Hummm…- Meditativa, pensaba en la respuesta que le podía dar al chico. Pero cayendo en cuenta de que esa noche solo se la pasarían interrumpiendo, decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión.- Aun no es hora de que reanudemos lo que deje inconcluso. Ya te diré después cuando sea el momento.- De manera misteriosa, la joven "respondió" a la duda del chico mientras se retiraba lentamente con ambas manos en su espalda. Dejando solo al confundido muchacho.

Dipper solo la miro retirarse para estar con sus amigas de siempre. Pensó por un momento a que se refería con que aun no era hora. Pero cayendo en cuenta de que seria un desperdicio de neuronas el intentar hacerlo, desistió. Y solamente se quedo en ese mismo lugar, mientras miraba como la noche pasaba. Observando como su hermana y sus amigas subían al escenario a cantar una canción ochentera, observando como Soos dejo la mesa de Dj apagada; dado que ahora usaban el karaoke, y se encontraba tomado de la mano con Melody, observo como sus tíos platicaban de forma amena con los mas viejos del pueblo. Y después de ver a todos los demás habitantes del mismo, pensó en como esa noche fue una llena de intensas sensaciones.


	19. Oscura antesala para el amanecer

_**Bien, aqui el nuevo cap. Espero que sea de su agrado y que les guste. Este jueves y viernes sale mi ficha para el examen de la universidad, así que de una vez se los dire, si sale que el examen lo tengo para el domingo en la tarde, bueno, tendran el cap 20 como por el viernes de la siguiente semana, pero si corro con suerte y me toca el sabado en la mañana, bueno, pues hare el mejor cap que me pueda salir en menos de dos dias para darselos el lunes sin falta.**_

 _ **Bueno, con eso dicho, es momento de que les diga algunas cosas del cap. Ya que este tiene que ver con ciertos detalles de los anteriores, y estará fuertemente relacionado con el cap 20 que pueden considerar final de temporada. (Ya luego explicare que tranza con eso xD) Pero si, esten atentos con las cosas que se diran en el transcurso del capitulo. ya que les tengo una propuesta, hay una frase que puse aqui y que se dijo en el ultimo capitulo de Gravity Falls, veamos que tan buenos son para encontrarla... Jejeje... Si la encuentran solo ponganlo en los comentarios que asi fue, ya despues de que yo les conteste ustedes me podran decir cual es la frase y asi pueda contarlo. ¿Cual es el caso de hacer eso? Bueno, si aciertan le pondre a la serie algo que ustedes quieran, claro que siempre y cuando no me deshaga lo que quiero hacer. X3**_  
 _ **¿Les gusta el reto?**_

 _ **Bueno, sin mas dilación, aqui el cap. Espero que les guste, dejen sus Reviews con respecto a si fue así o si tienen una critica constructiva o un simple insulto para mi. xD Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch y de Disney. Esta obra literaria es de un fan y para fans, espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Advertencia: El inicio del cap es algo fuerte, así que tomenselo con calma.**_

 _ **Capitulo 18: Oscura antesala para el amanecer.**_

La penumbra rodeaba el lugar en el que se encontraba, este le era particularmente familiar; y sabia muy bien el por que, ya que a pesar de que solo se encontraba en un lugar en ruinas en medio de un bosque en llamas, tenia pleno conocimiento de que ese lugar había sido su hogar en el pasado, intento parpadear; pero al ver que le fue imposible, entro en cuenta de lo que sucedía, por lo que, resignado, continuo con lo debido. Caminó callado entre las ascuas del infernal lugar. Mirando el enrojecido cielo que se combinaba pesadamente con el humo del incendio.

No tardo en llegar a un destruido lugar, donde principal escena era solo un sin fin de casas derrumbadas, y restos de algo que ya había comprobado antes que eran los habitantes del destruido lugar. Queriendo negar todo, simplemente camino de frente, con su vista fijada en el cielo, siempre en el, deseando no ver mas ese aterrador ambiente. Ya lo había visto un millar de veces antes, no quería volver a hacerlo.

Empezó a correr, llegando a donde seria el final de todo eso. El tiempo se le fue volando, no supo por que, pero tampoco quería indagar en la respuesta, subió la inclinada pendiente hacia lo que seria aquello que lo sacaría de su tormento. Y después de que se viera un rato en la tarea, cumplió su cometido, llego al fin. Observo de lleno lo que antes era una imponente mansión, ahora, reducida a escombros, se adentro calmada y lentamente, pasando por un charco escarlata.

No quiso voltear a ver los cuerpos inertes de los que una vez habían sido dos de sus parientes mas cercanos y queridos. Solo deseaba dar fin a esta fría travesía de una vez. Sus pasos resonaban en los charcos del tibio liquido, haciendo eco y coro para algo que sabia que le destruiría.

-¿H-Hay alguien ahí…? A-Ayuda…- Sin fuerzas, esa voz casi apagada clamaba por atención, y con lo que creían que era lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas, se acerco. Observando así a la joven castaña con frenos. Camino de manera inmutable para acercarse lo mas posible a ella sin hacerse notar. Viendo como una viga la aprisionaba en el suelo, su sangre pintaba el mismo mientras ella forcejeaba por salir de lo que seria su inminente final. Y sin querer observar mas, poso su mano derecha; envuelta en llamas azules, en una de las humedecidas mejillas de la chica.- D-Dipper… ¿P-Por que lo hiciste?- Pregunto con una consternación y terror evidente. Él, solo volteo la mirada al charco carmesí, viendo en este su reflejo.

Sus ojos; que brillaban con un antinatural resplandor amarillento, eran distintos. Ahora sus iris eran de color rojo intenso, y sus pupilas, eran rasgadas, solo eran unas líneas. Vio de forma completa su rostro. Se encontraba llorando, si. Pero también portaba una amplia sonrisa que bien podría pertenecerle a un desquiciado.

-Di-Dipper… Por fa- No la dejo terminar, no quería que comenzara a relatar lo que había sido toda su vida juntos. No quería recuperar el control brevemente. No quería sacarla de ese lugar solo para llevarla a un destino mucho peor. Y solamente hizo lo que tenia que hacer para acabar de una buena vez con ese martirio.

Una llamarada azul se hizo presente de manera espontanea, pero de igual manera, imponente. Él era iluminado por su propia acción mientras oía como ella pedía que se detuviera. Sus lagrimas caían de forma estrepitosa en el charco de sangre de quien era su hermana; se veía aun en ese reflejo. La sonrisa no se esfumaba, pero tampoco lo hacia su mirada destrozada y llena de culpa y dolor. El fuego se fue apagando poco a poco. El silencio volvió a reinar. Se levanto de manera lenta con los ojos cerrados, negando lo que acababa de hacer, y sin mas, levanto la frente lo mas que pudo; abrió los ojos observando el rojo cielo a la par que imploraba el final de todo. El final de esa pesadilla. Empezó a llover, gotas negras caían del rojo cielo y humedecían todo su ser, cosa que no le importaba, continuaba llorando mientras sentía como su traje de sacerdote era empapado, y sin mas, dejo todo acabar.

-Mi tiempo para arder ha llegado, invoco el antiguo poder para que así yo pueda volver…-Susurro de forma natural, dando de esa forma fin a todo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Mirando así el techo de su habitación. Un momento de desconcierto se hizo presente en su mente, para después, verse abrumado por el terror y la tristeza, cosa que le provoco correr deprisa al baño. Arcadas, eran lo que venían después de sufrir una de sus pesadillas mas odiadas. Y abrazado a la taza del baño, solo procuraba aguantar las ganas de dejar salir lo que fue su cena. Cosa difícil.

Recordó la primera vez que había tenido esa pesadilla, "el infierno en su mente", así lo describía en ese momento. Claro que antes había sido completamente distinto a como había actuado en ese momento; ya que la primera vez que tuvo esa pesadilla, fue solo un día después de sellar a Bill. Mabel había salido de pijamada a casa de Grenda, su tío Ford y Stan se encontraban en la parte baja de la cabaña. Por lo que ninguno de los dos escucho como él vomitó de manera estridente en el bote de basura cercano a su cama. Y después de eso, solo se limito a llorar por lo que había hecho en esa horrible pesadilla.

Lo que había hecho en esos horribles escenarios habían sido actos completamente distintos a como había actuado en la pesadilla de hacia solo unos momentos atrás. Con la fina diferencia en que, en el pasado, había intentado buscar ayuda. Reviso cadáver por cadáver un signo de vida. Y cuando por fin lo había encontrado, la pesadilla se torno mucho mas horrible de lo que ya era. Esas infernales escenas se tenían que hacer presentes o si no, jamás acabaría la pesadilla, solo la prolongaría el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que viera perdido su control. Y de esa forma, se viera obligado a hacer algo inimaginable, algo que solo era posible que sucediera con un lunático controlando el universo.

Ese tormento lo había sufrido una infinidad de veces, pero cada vez que se veía encerrado en ese lúgubre destino aprendía a adelantar las cosas de manera conveniente. Incluso, queriendo modificar las cosas para mejor, aprendió sobre el viaje astral; esperando que al menos así pudiera ser dueño nuevamente de lo que pasaba dentro de sus sueños. Cosa que le sirvió. Una vez aprendió de este, podía moverse libremente por sus sueños o pesadillas, mas aparte, aprendió a dejar su cuerpo en meditación para poder alcanzar lugares inaccesibles para un humano normal. Mas sin embargo, siempre se veía derrotado con la ultima acción. Esta siempre se hacia presente, no importara cuanto intentara evitarla, siempre sucedía. Inclusive estuvo dentro de un sueño por lo que creyó que fueron meses; para después despertar, y encontrarse en el mismo lugar donde hacia horas cayo rendido.

Pero de igual manera que con la ultima acción, las ultimas palabras que él decía siempre se hacían presentes. No sabia exactamente a que se referían, pero sin duda tenia una idea en mente. Pero a no ser que se lo pudiera confirmar algo en concreto no lo creería.

Pasaron los instantes en los que solo se oían los sollozos del chico en ese cuarto de baño. Las arcadas ya se habían ido, y solo dejaron completo espacio para que un par de ríos de lagrimas se hicieran presentes en el rostro del muchacho; él cual yacía derrotado en el suelo, recargado en una fina tina de baño labrada en mármol.

Se había vuelto fuerte, demasiado, pero por alguna razón seguía sin poder dominar esos horribles eventos. Solo una cosa lo había motivado a seguir siempre de frente, y eso era el temor de que algún día una de sus pesadillas se viera hecha realidad. Él deseaba ser portador de una gran voluntad que le ayudaría a evitar; que algo como eso jamás pasara, pero nunca se encontraba seguro. Solo lo podía dejar a su suerte.

Lentamente se incorporo, dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, mirándose de lleno en el amplio espejo que se encontraba en ese cuarto. Observo sus hinchados ojos irritados por tanto tallárselos. Pero no apreciaba eso, apreciaba sus iris y sus pupilas. Se aseguraba de que siguiese siendo él. Y con esa tarea cumplida, camino lentamente devuelta a su cuarto.

Y al entrar a este, miro a todas las esquinas del mismo, después; observo la hora que era; las 3:15 am, se desanimo de forma notoria. No quería intentar dormir nuevamente por el temor a que otra pesadilla se hiciera presente y observando sus cosas regadas por su habitación. Decidió ir hacia ellas y tratar de distraerse acomodándolas, queriendo pasar el tiempo, puesto que, según había visto por el reloj en su mueble de noche, todavía faltaba demasiado para que llegara el amanecer, así que al menos podía pasar el rato haciendo algo de provecho. Lo ultimo que quería hacer era quedarse quieto y dejar que los pensamientos negativos le invadieran.

Paso el rato, su armario se encontraba ahora relativamente lleno, gracias a la cantidad de ropa que se trajo consigo. En su escritorio ahora estaban puestos los diarios del uno al tres; dejando el cuatro a manos de su tío y el cinco aun permaneciendo en su sudadera, al menos estos podrían adornar temporalmente su cuarto. Volteo a ver su segunda maleta, la que contenía algunos materiales e instrumentos para sus experimentos. Y después de considerarlo un momento, decidió que no quería esperar en el cuarto a que amaneciera. Así que de su armario saco una camisa de vestir roja. La cual se dejo abierta, mostrando sus vendajes, y después de arremangarla procedió a tomar un pantalón de mezclilla negro y sus botas de casquillo, camino rápido después de vestirse, y sin mas, tomo la maleta. La poso sobre su escritorio. Y de uno de los cajones de este; el único que se encontraba bajo llave, saco la caja de cartón donde tenia muchos de sus recuerdos. Busco rápidamente en su interior y sin mas, saco el cristal que cambiaba de tamaño las cosas.

Del escritorio tomo su lámpara nueva, la admiro un momento; pensando en la joven Northwest quien se la había regalado a pesar de que significara tanto, y después de apreciarla de forma detenida; notando como el interruptor era de tres vías, dirigió su mirada a su maleta; metió de forma fugaz una de sus manos en un bolsillo externo, y de forma rápida atrajo hacia él un delgado pero fuerte hilo casi transparente.

Pasaron los momentos en que no hizo mas que simplemente atar dicho hilo en la lámpara; lo acomodo de forma que al activar el interruptor hacia arriba la lámpara hiciera el acto de encoger y al hacerlo hacia abajo esta agrandara los objetos. Y lo primero con lo que probo la misma, fue su maleta de materiales. Haciéndola lo suficientemente pequeña para que tuviera el mismo tamaño que la palma de su mano. Y sin mas dilación, la guardo dentro de su mochila café, donde también guardo su diario numero cinco, sus llaves y un cambio de vendas. Por si una de sus heridas se llegaban a abrir con el pasar del rato. La lámpara la puso en el cinturón de su pantalón y sin mas, solamente emprendió camino.

Salió de su habitación a paso lento, cuidando de no despertar a nadie, no quería molestarlos. Y de forma paciente, llego a la puerta del patio trasero. Bajo con cuidado la pendiente hasta llegar a las puertas que abrían al bosque.

-Estaré bien siempre y cuando no me acerque a la zona del pantano.- Decía mientras postraba una mano sobre sus vendajes. Y con paso decidido, emprendió el camino. Camino que por cierto era algo largo, pero no le importaba. Deseaba tener la mente ocupada con cualquier cosa en vez de estar martirizándose él mismo en su oscura habitación.- Ahora que tengo tiempo para pensar en ello… ¿Por qué Elise sabia que mi habitación era la única especial? Digo, si. Ella vivía antes en esa mansión, pero… ¿Por qué solo la mía? ¿Y de nuevo, por que ella sabia?- Se preguntaba mientras andaba por el camino, el cual, dejaba de ser tan irregular poco a poco sin darse cuenta.- Quizá… Esa habitación antes era- No pudo terminar de atar cabos, había llegado a su destino.

Aquella amplia llanura donde solo había una cabaña en mal estado. Se acerco de forma tranquila a esta, mirándola fijamente mientras esta era iluminada por la azulada luz de la luna. Y sin contratiempos, abrió la puerta, para adentrase de forma tranquila y pausada.

Saco de su mochila la encogida maleta, y con ayuda de la lámpara la regreso al tamaño normal, para después dejarla caer al suelo. Volteo la mirada por el lugar, la basura era demasiada. Pero nada que el no pudiera manejar, ya que, quisiera o no. Era muy bueno usando aquella combinación, maquina-magia.

Paso la noche de forma tranquila, la basura inservible que se encontraba amontonada por el interior de la cabaña la había reducido a simple polvo; ya después traería productos de limpieza para barrerlo. Y la poca madera que lograba encontrar, la ponía en el exterior de la cabaña. Ya se encargaría después de usarla para arreglar los desperfectos.

Cosa que no tardo en hacer, puesto que en la maleta tenia herramientas suficientes y con ayuda de la lámpara, él era capaz de hacer pequeña una tabla y romperla con medidas adecuadas, para después, simplemente agrandarla y con ello, reutilizarla para tapar el agujero en el techo y el suelo. Así que empezó con lo básico, reutilizando clavos viejos que encontraba por ahí y su habilidad en el parkour, clavaba maderas en el techo para cubrirlo. Ya después compraría un impermeabilizante y tejas para poder ponérselo, pero por ese momento, eso bastaba.

Ya casi había terminado, en el interior de ese lugar se encontraban viejos muebles que acomodo de forma conveniente, claro que, siempre teniendo cuidado con el agujero del suelo. Había una base de cama que acomodo del lado izquierdo según se entraba por la puerta, un buro, que dejo del lado derecho y un escritorio con dos sillas de madera que dejo en la pared contraria a la puerta. El agujero a mitad del lugar era verdaderamente molesto, por lo que se sentó a pensar en como taparlo. Y después de unos instantes pensando en ello, la inspiración le llego.

-La nave…- Fue lo único que dijo, mientras procesaba lo que eso significaba.- En la nave hay compuertas. Quizá pueda desconectar una y ponerla aquí. Claro, necesitare energía.- Después de decir lo ultimo saco de forma veloz el diario. Sacando de este el plano que le regalaron.- Con esto… Con esto puedo crear energía pura.- Se paro por la impresión que eso significaba.- Y se bien donde estará oculto el laboratorio.- Concluyo mientras volteaba la mirada al agujero a mitad de la habitación. Este tenia el diámetro adecuado para que alguien adulto pasara sin problemas.- Tendré que conseguir una escalera de buzo o de cuerda.- Decía mientras se arrodillaba junto al mismo lugar al que tenia planeado entrar.- La compuerta, de conseguirla, la pondría sin ningún problema, y el cableado lo pondría por dentro de una canaleta o una tubería.- Pensaba en mas de mil cosas a la vez mientras veía aquel lugar. Considerando todas las variables, los procedimientos, los materiales y las herramientas. Volteo la mirada a una de las rotas ventanas.- Pero primero debería de comenzar con poner todo en orden en la superficie.- Comentaba consigo mismo mientras caminaba hacia el exterior para ver que tan maltratado se encontraba el lugar, y después de examinarlo, concluyo.- Una pasada de pintura, vidrios nuevos, tejas e impermeabilizante. Sin duda muchas cosas. Pero no importa, lo que sea para poder tenerlo todo arreglado. Además, no me llevara demasiado tiempo.- Finalizo mientras se alejaba lentamente para que su visión fuera mas amplia. Pero solo noto la temperatura del ambiente.- Hummm… ¿Qué hora serán?- Se pregunto para después palpar los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Notando así que dejo su celular junto al reloj.- Oh, fantástico.- Fastidiado, se encamino de forma lenta a la cabaña, en donde encogió nuevamente su maleta y la introdujo a su mochila, procediendo así con la retirada. Cerrando la puerta tras él, se encamino nuevamente a la mansión con paso lento.- No encontré ninguna cosa de Quentin… Bueno, no mas que esos muebles.- Dijo casi en un susurro.- Seguro se llevo todo a la cripta donde se criogenizo en mantequilla de maní. Y si dejo algo, supongo que debió de ser saqueado con el paso de los años.- Concluyendo lo mas deductivo posible, se encaminaba de forma lenta de vuelta a su hogar. Poco a poco se daban indicios del amanecer, por lo que emprendió una caminata mas rápida. Pensando en que ya no estaría en la oscuridad al volver. Y quizá, que ya no seria el único despierto. Considerando por un momento lo que eso significaba, procedió a cerrarse la camisa mientras caminaba a paso rápido.

No tardo casi nada en llegar de vuelta a su hogar, y mientras entraba, pensaba en como había terminado la fiesta la noche anterior. Algunos adultos quisieron ponerse algo mas en ambiente, por lo que se invitaban cervezas, entre ellos; su Tío Stan y Ford. Cosa que resulto en pensar quien se traería el auto, pero gracias a que él anciano McGucket aun no tenia sueño, los llevo a todos a la mansión sin problemas. Gracias a ello, Dipper no tuvo que recurrir a decir lo que ya tenia. Mabel, por su parte, se encontraba dormitando en el camino por tanto festejo y canto.

Ensimismado por sus pensamientos, no noto cuando llego a su habitación. Al entrar, dejo su mochila en él escritorio para después voltear a ver el reloj, el cual señalaban las 6:47 am. Habían pasado 3 horas desde que se fue. Y no fue para menos que el tiempo se le pasara tan rápido, pero de igual forma, aun no quería dormir. Por lo que solamente se dejo caer en la silla de su escritorio mientras discutía consigo mismo por el que hacer.

Paso un rato pensando en ello cuando cayo en cuenta de que no tendría ningún problema con practicar en ese cuarto, ya que, nadie le oiría. Y con un poco mas de animo, se acerco a su armario, de donde saco su estuche negro. Camino con el en las manos, para volverse a acercar al escritorio. Con una mano bajó su mochila de este, y con la otra poso el estuche en el mismo, espero un segundo, para después sacar sus llaves de la mochila; para así poder quitar el seguro del estuche. Y con esto hecho. Saco lentamente su guitarra.

La admiro por un momento para después, sosteniéndola con una sola mano, arrastro su silla hasta el balcón; el cual, con las rosas y el amanecer, le daban una sensación de tranquilidad muy buena. Estaba por empezar a tocar algo suyo, pero solo con rozar unas cuerdas, noto que no estaba afinada. Por lo que procedió a darle ese mantenimiento. Pero algo paso.

-¡Despierta chico! ¡Hoy entrenamos!- Grito Stan haciendo acto de presencia en el cuarto del joven Pines mientras sostenía un par de guantes de boxeo rojos. Pero por la sorpresa, solo logro que Dipper reventara una cuerda por accidente.

-¡Ah!- Grito al ver lo que había hecho a su querido instrumento.

-Vaya, una guitarra. No sabia que habías aprendido a tocar muchacho.- Stan se acercaba mientras veía el objeto. Pero con eso, solo logro que el joven lo apreciara mas detenidamente. Usaba su usual camisa de tirantes blanca, pero ahora tenia unos pantalones deportivos rojos y unos tenis del mismo color.

-¿Y ese atuendo?- Pregunto confuso al ver al mayor.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto?- Pregunto mientras se veía a si mismo.- Como dije, vamos a entrenar.- Recalcando las palabras que había dicho al irrumpir en la habitación, le paso los guantes de boxeo al muchacho.

-Oh, si. Lo había olvidado, ya que ayer no lo hicimos.- Comentaba mientras se ponía de pie.

-Es que ayer estaba la planeación de la fiesta.- Contesto a su duda el anciano mientras le veía divertido.

-Hum… Con razón. Bueno, de igual forma no podre practicar con "esta" hasta que le cambie la cuerda.- Decía mientras levantaba levemente su instrumento para poder guardarlo en su estuche.

-Pues hace poco abrió una nueva tienda de música en el pueblo. Deberías de ir a comprar el repuesto de la cuerda.- Le comentaba mientras veía como ponía los seguros a su estuche para después, ponerle seguro con la llave.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que venden cuerdas?- Pregunto mientras caminaba hacia su armario para guardar el estuche y sacar un cambio de ropa deportivo.

-Chico, te recuerdo que también tengo una guitarra. Y Fidd tiene un banjo, así que puedes estar seguro de que ahí venden cuerdas.- Le decía mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Oh, ya veo.- Comento mientras dejaba las prendas de ropa en la cama mientras veía al anciano con indicación a que saliera mientras se cambiaba.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto este a la par que arqueaba una ceja.- Muchacho, te conozco desde que tienes 12. Ahora déjame verla. ¿Qué tan grave fue tu herida?- Pregunto serio mientras se sentaba en la silla. Pero ante tal cuestionamiento, logro poner una cara de sorpresa en él castaño.

-¿C-Como…?- No logrando terminar de formular la pregunta, Stan tuvo que proceder.

-Por favor, ayer actuaste demasiado obvio. Pero supongo que no querías decir nada para que nadie se preocupara.- Contestaba el cuestionamiento de forma parcial mientras volteaba a ver el cuarto de su sobrino.

-¿Qué me delato?- Pregunto serio mientras se quitaba la camisa. Mostrando de esa forma los vendajes a la par que sorprendía al anciano.

-Que preguntaras quien te había curado para después llevarte a la misma chica que lo había hecho.- Contesto con simpleza mientras le restaba importancia. Por su parte, Dipper se encontraba poniéndose su nuevo atuendo; siendo este el mismo que con el que hace Parkour.

-Hummm… Ya veo.- Contesto con simpleza mientras se quitaba las botas y se ponía unos tenis para la ocasión.

-Oye… ¿Dipper?- Llamando la atención del muchacho, Stan buscaba saciar su curiosidad.

-¿Si?- Dándole el campo libre para preguntar, se terminaba de cambiar de forma lenta.

-¿No has notado diferentes a las chicas?- Yendo directo al punto, esa pregunta solo logro descolocar al joven. Y este, ruborizado y confundido, miraba al suelo.

-Si esa pregunta tiene que ver con la charla de las flores y las abejas…- Decía con un tono de fastidio, pero sin poder ocultar su vergüenza.

-No, no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a su forma de actuar.- Dándole mas de un indicio, esperaba que el joven Pines no fuera tan despistado como para no darse cuenta de algo tan obvio.

-…- Guardando silencio por un momento, se había cambiado de forma completa, usando solamente una playera azul y un pants negro, junto a un par de tenis blancos.- Puede que ellas hayan estado actuando algo… Raras.- Contesto confuso, dudando de su respuesta; pensando en como actuó Candy cuando lo termino de curar y como se comporto Pacifica cuando se le acerco de forma rápida, pero dándole a entender a su tío que no era tan distraído como creía, este continuo mas animado.

-Je, si. Suele suceder. Así son las mujeres chico. ¿Oye, quieres oír como tu tío Ford termino empapado con ponche a mitad de una fiesta de fin de curso?- Pregunto con gracia en sus palabras, captando la atención del muchacho.

-Jaja… ¿En serio?- Pregunto incauto, sin poder creer que su tío hubiera tenido antes un interés en las mujeres.

-Ja… Si, vamos, te lo contare mientras entrenamos.- Contesto alegre mientras camina hacia el pasillo con él joven a sus espaldas. Este, mientras se ponía los guantes, pensaba en lo que le ocurrió esa madrugada al despertar. En la aterradora pesadilla que le invadió en la noche, y después de voltear la mirada a su tío, pensó en lo que significaba que alguna de esas escenas se volviera realidad. Concluyendo que aun no tenia la fuerza suficiente para hacer frente a lo que sea que pudiera pasar, pero, a pesar de no tener los ánimos completamente restaurados, intentaría que el día fuera mejor de lo que fue su tiempo dormido.

La mañana transcurrió lo mas normal posible, la mansión se encontraba en plena tranquilidad salvo por el par de hombres en el gimnasio. Por su parte, en la habitación enfrente de la del chico Pines, Mabel apenas se despertaba gracias a la alarma de su celular. Y con lentitud se incorporo en su cama. Saliendo un poco despeinada de esta, se encamino a su cuarto de baño para proceder a darse una ducha matutina.

Pero antes de poder gozar de la sensación del agua sobre su piel. Decidió ir a despertar a su hermano para que este le acompañara a desayunar algo. Y con paso lento, salió de su habitación, mas sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar unos pasos hacia el frente, observo de forma detenida que la puerta de la habitación de su gemelo se encontraba abierta de par en par. Camino hacia el interior de esta, observando que se encontraba completamente recogida y acomodada; pero con la ausencia de su gemelo.

-¿Dipper?- Pregunto fuerte, esperando que este se encontrara en el cuarto de baño, pero, al ver que no era así, solamente procedió a regresar a su cuarto y ponerse un atuendo ligero.

Quitándose el blusón de forma rápida, se quedo en ropa interior mientras se preguntaba que debería de usar mientras desayunaba, y al poco tiempo, decidió simplemente ponerse una playera rosa y un pantalón deportivo verde junto con unas zapatillas para correr. Ya después de bañarse se arreglaría para salir con Candy y Grenda para dar una vuelta por el centro comercial. Dio una ultima mirada a su cuarto, observando que todo seguía en orden, incluyendo a Waddles, quien ahora se encontraba en su cama acostado; cosa que animo a la joven por alguna razón, y sin mas que hacer, emprendió su camino.

Bajo con suma calma mientras pensaba en donde estaría su hermano. Ya que de haber salido seguro se encontraría con una de sus tres amigas que se declararon la guerra hace poco. Y con ese ultimo pensamiento, le llego otro a la cabeza. Su hermano solo con llegar ya tenia tres chicas detrás de él; mientras tanto, ella aun no salía a una cita con algún chico. Ese hecho le molestaba un poco, no entendía el por que las cosas le resultaban así.

-Quizá mi actitud tiene algo que ver… En lo que va del verano no he tenido oportunidad de salir con alguien. Pero durante la escuela me invitaron a salir una buena cantidad de veces.- Hablo casi en un susurro.- Quizá, debo de implementar esa estrategia hoy. A ver como me va.- Se decía, pensando en que eso tenia algo que ver. Y estando a punto de entrar a la cocina, vio a la sirvienta Susan caminar hacia el gimnasio.- ¿Susan? ¿a dónde va?- Pregunto inocente al ver que llevaba una charola con sándwiches en las manos.

-Señorita Mabel, buenos días. Estoy llevando estos aperitivos al amo Stan y al joven Dipper.- Contesto con tono maternal a pesar de llamar formalmente a la familia.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Dónde están?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaban juntas la ruta al paradero de los mismos.

-Están en el gimnasio practicando.- Contesto mientras caminaban, para después voltear la mirada a la joven Pines.- ¿Va a entrenar también señorita? Si es así, ¿gustaría que le llevara una ensalada para que desayune?- Inquirió mientras le veía amablemente.

-Hummm… Sip. Entrenare también. Gracias.- Contesto regresándole la mirada.- ¿Y podrías traerme un poco de te también?- Pregunto algo avergonzada.

-Por supuesto señorita.- Contesto mientras le sonreía ampliamente.

Entraron amabas al gimnasio, viendo de esa forma como Stan le indicaba al chico Pines como golpear un saco de la manera adecuada y sin necesidad de bajar la guardia. Ambos se mostraban algo sudados, mas que nada, él muchacho.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Entrenando y sin avisarme.- Haciendo acto de presencia. Mabel se anuncio con una recriminación para ambos.

-Buenos días Mabs.- Le decía el joven mientras jadeaba.

-Buenos días calabaza.- Le dijo su tío favorito con toda normalidad, haciendo solo una pausa para indicarle a Susan donde dejar la comida.- ¿Quieres unirte?- Pregunto al ver como iba vestida la joven.

-Por supuesto.- Animada, contesto al cuestionamiento.

-Bien, en ese caso has calentamientos de piernas, brazos, pecho y cuello. Cuando acabes, te unirás.- Le ordenaba mientras la veía sonreír al atarse el pelo en una cola de caballo.- Por lo mientras, chico, sigue golpeando el saco. Cuando tu hermana acabe el calentamiento ambos harán los ejercicios correspondientes y después subirán al cuadrilátero para una pelea.

-A la orden.- Contestaron ambos gemelos de forma animada.

Paso el rato, tal como lo había dicho Stan. Ambos gemelos se sometieron a su entrenamiento, después de que Mabel se uniera los dos hicieron un par de decenas de lagartijas, sentadillas, un trote completo al patio y una serie de abdominales. La joven chica apenas mostraba signos de cansancio. Pero su gemelo ya se encontraba cansado, quizá no tanto como para tirar la toalla, pero si lo suficiente como para pedir un aire; el haber pasado parte de la noche en una caminata por el bosque, arreglar su cabaña secreta y aparte el entrenamiento especial que su tío le dio antes de que su hermana apareciera le había causado demasiado cansancio. Pero de igual forma se mantenía persistente.

Terminando los ejercicios se dieron un merecido descanso. Tomaron un poco de agua, excepto la joven Pines que tomo te, y supieron que ya era momento para que empezara un combate amistoso entre hermanos. Ambos se miraron de forma intensa, denotando una ligera llama en sus ojos, una llama de competitividad.

Dipper fue el primero en subir, en su mente estaba grabado aquella pesadilla, pero mas que nada, estaba ese horrible final. Dudo un instante, para después pensar en que si quería evitar a toda costa algo como eso, sin duda debía de afrontar cosas mas grandes que un simple combate con su hermana, la cual, consideraba como la persona mas importante en su vida. Por lo mismo, era la razón por la cual se había hecho fuerte, por si acaso, en algún momento esa pesadilla se viera llevada a cabo, pudiera protegerla.

Mabel se subió al mismo lugar poco después de ver a su hermano hacerlo. Estaba segura que no seria algo fácil, ya que su gemelo por alguna razón se había alejado demasiado de donde ella se encontraba. Este había aprendido magia, técnicas y demás cosas; y con ese pensamiento recordó lo sucedido la tarde que llego su hermano, en como peleo con él Cambiaformas. En como solo hacer acto de presencia había generado un ambiente de victoria; y por sobre todo, en como logro ganar con solo haber transcurridos unos segundos. No quería quedarse atrás, y esa era una buena oportunidad para mostrárselo. Para mostrarle que ella también podía pelear.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron los guantes rojos, Stan, desde abajo, les indicaba que tenían que hacer para considerarse victoriosos, pero ellos ya lo sabían, debían de dejar contra las cuerdas al otro, pasaron los instantes. El silencio reino, nadie decía nada. Dipper y Mabel ahora tenían puesto el equipo completo y solo se miraban determinados a conseguir la victoria.

-Muy bien. ¿Listos?- Pregunto el mayor de los presentes. Pero ante la pregunta solo recibió como respuesta la pose de guardia de ambos muchachos. Para después, cada uno estirar un puño y chocarlos.- Así me gusta. De acuerdo. Empiecen.

Ante esa señal, ambos hermanos se hicieron hacia el frente para dar un golpe directo, ambos tenían ciertas debilidades, y quien mejor las sabría que el contrario. Dipper fue mas rápido, esquivo de forma ágil el golpe de su hermana, pero solo hizo lo que esta quería, ya que de forma determinada desvió el golpe del chico con el mismo brazo que lanzo el suyo: poniendo en escuadra el mismo. Y así, generar una apertura, apertura que aprovecho de manera potencial; conectando un gancho en la misma con el brazo libre. Él joven la sintió de lleno, y como si de un instinto se tratara, lanzo un golpe recto a la chica, pero esta logro esquivarlo de un salto hacia atrás. Pero ahí no se detuvo su ataque, se lanzo nuevamente a la pelea, conectando un golpe recto hacia la cara del joven. Haciendo que con este él chico se hiciera hacia atrás.

-Arg.- Fue su única queja mientras daba pasos en señal de retirada estratégica, miro de reojo a su gemela. Sabia que tenia que ser mas severo.

-¿Qué pasa hermano? ¿Muy rudo para ti?- Pregunto burlándose de él.

-Quisieras.- Contesto mientras ideaba una estrategia para pelear. Y, después de poner nuevamente su guardia, estaba por llevar a cabo la misma.

Volviendo a dar pasos hacia el frente, sabia bien que su hermana interpretaría eso como un ataque directo, pero su idea era llevar a cabo un ataque al estomago. Acercándose lo suficiente como para estar en el rango de ataque de su hermana lanzo una finta hacia su rostro, cosa que ella tomo como amenaza verdadera cubriéndose así con un bloqueo en cruz. Por su parte, Dipper lanzo un gancho al estomago de su hermana, sacándole así el aire. Esta dio un paso hacia atrás, sabia que intentaría lanzar otro golpe, por lo que, aun sin aliento; lanzo un revés con el puño derecho, con el que, golpeo de lleno la mejilla izquierda del chico, él cual, estaba cerca por que justamente tenia planeado dar otro ataque. Ambos, estando en cada lado del cuadrilátero, pensaban en como continuar la batalla.

Habían transcurridos solo unos segundos de la pelea y ya se habían dado buenos ataques, Stan había hecho bien en tener siempre consigo su confiable cámara de video y con ella, se encontraba grabando la feroz batalla. Aunque el no estaba impresionado, sabia bien de lo que ambos eran capaces de hacer, por lo que debían hacer algo realmente bueno para hacer que él gritara de emoción.

Mabel volvió a levantar la guarda, esta vez posando ambos antebrazos para cubrirse el pecho y el mentón, Dipper, por su parte, seguía usando la misma pose de ataque. Un segundo paso donde ninguno hacia nada. Hasta que él joven se movió, sabia que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo con esa situación, por lo que lanzo un golpe derecho hacia la guardia de la joven, esta, al protegerse; esperaba que el ataque no surtiera efecto, pero no fue así. El desequilibrio se hizo presente, dio un paso hacia atrás, y con eso tuvo suficiente. Recibió dos golpes en el rostro, uno en cada mejilla, y después de eso, él chico se regreso a tener su distancia.

-¿Demasiado rudo?- Pregunto burlándose, por lo que la joven se molesto.

-Desearías.- Contesto con furia para después acomodarse un mechón de pelo de forma rápida. Sabia que ese ataque de recién fue producto de una de sus típicas estrategias, pero dos podían jugar con lo mismo.

La joven castaña se recupero de forma rápida, y después de recuperar su guardia empezó a campanear de manera ágil, haciendo que él chico tratara de predecir sus movimientos, ambos eran parecidos, demasiado, y ella lo usaría en su beneficio. Ya que justo cuando vio que Dipper predijo su lugar en el campaneo; se preparo para poner en marcha su ataque. Él joven creía tener la estrategia de su lado por lo que, lanzo un recto hacia donde se supone debería estar ella, pero Mabel era inteligente en la pelea, lanzándose en una tacleada de cuerpo, choco su hombro contra el pecho del chico, haciendo que así este perdiera el equilibrio; y por alguna razón, soltara un quejido. Pero al no querer darle importancia, se incorporo de forma rápida, lanzando un gancho ascendente hacia el mentón del joven, logrando conectarlo de lleno. Y como remate, tenia planeado darle un golpe descendente, pero Dipper, actuando por adrenalina, dio el mismo golpe que acababa de recibir; pero apuntando a la mejilla de su gemela.

Ambos golpes dieron en el punto que querían. Dipper recibió un golpe en la mejilla de forma descendente y Mabel recibió uno ascendente en la suya. Ambos se quedaron quietos mientras ponían fuerza en su ataque, esperando que así uno se hiciera hacia atrás primero. Pero no fue así, ambos se alejaron al mismo tiempo. Con pasos torpes cada uno buscaba equilibrio después del contundente ataque, pero solo una lo encontró. Dipper cayo al suelo de un sentón, no podía mas, se encontraba cansado y aparte le dolió demasiado la tacleada en el pecho; la cual aseguraba que le había abierto las heridas. Ambos jóvenes jadeaban tratando recuperar el aliento.

-¡Pelea! ¡pelea! ¡pelea!- Stan no logro contener la euforia que tenia, le provocaba demasiada emoción ver que lo que había comenzado como simple entrenamiento se había transformado en una pelea tan intensa, y mas aun de sus sobrinos, de los cuales jamás se cansaba de ver competir.

-No.- Contesto de forma simple Mabel mientras se acercaba a su gemelo.- ¿Ya habían entrenado antes, no? Bueno, mejor en otro momento. No me sentiría victoriosa si te encuentras cansado.- Informo mientras tendía una mano al chico que aun yacía en el suelo. Y este, con una amplia sonrisa, la tomo gustoso.

Se incorporo con ayuda de la chica mientras le mantenía la sonrisa, extrañaba esa mirada de confianza que se podían dar entre los dos. Seguían siendo hermanos, y aunque ahora se guardaran cosas personales, aun podían compartir su vinculo.

-Bien, pero ya lo dijiste. En otro momento continuaremos.- Desafió el muchacho mientras le arqueaba una ceja.

-Jeje… Claro Dippy.- Con humor, contesto a lo que decía su hermano.

-Oh, vamos… Buuuu…- Abucheaba el mayor.

-¡Tío Stan!- Recriminaron ambos gemelos al mayor.

-Jajaja… Saben que bromeo. Vamos, séquense el sudor y desayunemos como se debe.- Decía humorístico mientras guardaba su cámara.

Ambos jóvenes obedecieron, y después de quitarse el sudor con un par de toallas, caminaron con rumbo a la cocina a la par que platicaban, adentrándose en ella no hicieron mas que saludar cortésmente al anciano McGucket que se encontraba desayunando y junto con él; también se encontraba él ya mas grande Waddles comiendo de una charola en el suelo a su lado. Platicaron de forma amena entre ellos, y sin mas, decidieron que ya era tiempo para darse una ducha dado que tenían planes los dos.

-Bueno, me voy a bañar. Voy a salir, así que no quiero oler a sudor- Informo él joven Pines al levantarse de la mesa.

-¿Y tu a donde vas?- Pregunto su gemela haciendo el mismo acto.

-A dar una vuelta por el bosque y ver algunas cosas del pueblo. Además de buscar con quien paso el día. No quiero estar encerrado en la mansión hasta el anochecer.- Decía mientras caminaba a la salida. Despidiéndose con la mano de los mayores.- ¿Y tu a donde iras?- Regresando la pregunta, volteo a ver a su gemela.

\- Al centro comercial con Candy y Grenda.- Contesto de forma simple mientras se despedía al igual que él chico. Para después voltear a verle de igual forma.

-¿A poco tienes dinero?- Cuestiono él joven con un ligero toque de burla.

-Claro que tengo, también se ahorrar.- Fingiendo molestia, ambos ahora se encontraban subiendo las escaleras de manera tranquila. De forma tranquila ninguno decía nada, solo caminaban con rumbo a sus cuartos.- ¿Te sucede algo?- Pregunto de improvisto la joven mientras veía de reojo al chico, notando así como este fruncía ligeramente el ceño con aires de tristeza.

-Tuve una pesadilla en la mañana y me sigue afectando.- Contesto de forma sincera. Sorprendiendo a su hermana y a él mismo.

-Oh, vaya. Ya veo.- Comprendiendo a lo que se refería, se detuvo antes de entrar a su habitación. Para voltear a ver al joven, y de manera improvista, se lanzo sobre de él, haciendo que su cabeza terminara hundida en su pecho.- Tranquilo Dipper. Aquí estoy yo… Nada malo pasara.- Le decía de forma maternal, mientras restregaba su rostro sobre del pecho de su hermano. Logrando que este se sorprendiera por el acto, pero sin perder el tiempo, regreso el abrazo. Aunque quisiera negarlo, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba eso de ella.

-Gracias Mabel.- Le agradecía mientras mostraba una sonrisa amplia y sincera.

-No hay de que. Ahora báñate, apestas.- Burlándose una ultima vez, se adentro a su habitación. Y con esa señal, él joven hizo lo mismo.

La joven Pines pensaba en lo que le había dicho él joven. En mas de una ocasión había sido despertada por el llanto de su gemelo, él cual, no podía reprimir por mas que quisiera. Ella sabia que las pesadillas en él eran recurrentes, y sabia que por eso había pedido que tuvieran cuartos separados. Pero también sabia que aunque estas siempre las tuviera, Dipper aun así se levantaba y le daba una sonrisa amplia de buenos días. Él se había vuelto fuerte, pero, a un precio muy alto.

Él muchacho Pines se encontraba en su habitación con un animo mucho mas grande del que podía desear. Aquel abrazo que le había dado su gemela había sido mucho mas eficiente de lo que ella pensaba. Y sin mas, solo recordó por que se había vuelto así. Pensó en todas esas tardes junto a ella jugando, en todas esas veces que ella se encontraba ahí para el y en la mucha falta que le hacia el no pasar tiempo suficiente con ella.

Mabel ya se encontraba quitándose la ropa, ahora pensaba en lo mucho que había crecido. Y no solo ella, si no todos sus amigos y su propio hermano, siendo este ultimo, el mas claro ejemplo. Se soltó el pelo mientras se metía en la ducha. Sentía la tibia agua chocar a presión en su piel, le agradaba esa sensación; y mas aun cuando su cuerpo se encontraba tenso. Paso sus manos sobre de si misma. Explorándose, pensando en como se encontraba ahora en comparación a como era a los doce años. No solo con respecto al cuerpo había cambiado. Ahora era fuerte, y mas decidida. Seguía siendo infantil, pero a su medida, ya que ahora podía ponerse seria. Actúa ahora muy parecido a como lo hacia Wendy cuando la conoció, salvo por el hecho de que no era tan desinteresada.

Dipper se encontraba quitándose los ensangrentados vendajes del pecho. Pensando en lo mucho que le dolería el bañarse con las heridas abiertas, pero, resignándose a su destino, se adentro lentamente a la ducha. Pensando que era mejor eso a que se le infectara. Paso un momento en donde no se movía, para después pasar las manos enjabonadas por su cuerpo, tallándose así la suciedad. Pero a la vez, sintiendo de esa forma su cuerpo. Si, tenia una herida, pero el ardor no le impedía fregarse como era debido. Y con esa acción, sentía sus músculos a la perfección. Si, había un severo cambio en como era ahora de cómo era hace doce años; pero ese cambio fue necesario, es necesario. Pensó en quienes debía de proteger, primero en su familia, después pensó en sus amigos, y fue ahí donde se detuvo. Por alguna razón las palabras de su tío le llegaron a la cabeza. Las chicas habían estado actuando raras, eso fue lo que dijo él, puesto que con lo que le había preguntado él mayor, solo logro pensar en como Candy actuó antes de que se integraran a la fiesta, y en como Pacifica se acerco a él mientras todos veían el video. Un pensamiento involuntario le llego de repente, sus amigos de 18 años en el cementerio. Negó con la cabeza de forma rápida, queriendo evitar a lo que estaba por llegar.

La chica Pines se encontraba tallando su larga cabellera mientras tarareaba, pensando en como había pasado el tiempo. En los amigos que tenia, en las aventuras vividas, pensando en los amores de verano que había tenido en el pasado; y en como la aventura vivida con el anciano ex loco del pueblo le había abierto los ojos con respecto a atesorar incluso los malos recuerdos. Si, se había vuelto madura. Eso no le molestaba, le sentaba bien pensar en que a pesar de todo lo vivido con algunas desafortunadas relaciones, ella aun podía contar con toda su familia y amigos. Y en caso de las relaciones, contaba mas que nada con sus amigas, y solo basto recordarlas, para recordar también aquel libro que Grenda le había "tomado prestado" a su madre. Pensó en todas esas palabras explicitas llenas de contenido no apto para jóvenes de su edad, pensó en el protagonista del libro, y en como él le podría hacer lo mismo que a la mujer del libro. Sacudió la cabeza negando lo que pensaba, no quería empezar algo que le llevaría un rato terminar. Si, ya no era una niña, ahora era una joven consiente de lo que pasaba con su cuerpo.

Él joven castaño se encontraba en su cuarto, pensando en las cosas que debía de llevarse consigo, y después de hacer una lista en su celular, solo procedió a prepararse. Se puso el mismo conjunto que se había puesto antes cuando se fue al bosque claro que ahora con vendas nuevas. Dejo su sudadera aun lado, ya que llevaría el libro en su mochila. Tomó su celular, su cartera, sus llaves; y con estas recordó algo, agarro su celular y abrió la lista que tenia, apuntando así que tenia que comprar una cuerda superior para su guitarra. Y con ello, no perdió mas tiempo, corroboro que tenia todo, se aseguro que había guardado su caja de recuerdos bajo llave. Y después de ponerse su gorra azul, salió del cuarto y ni siquiera se molesto en cerrar la puerta. Bajo corriendo las escaleras para así poder llegar a las puertas de la mansión, su mañana había sido ajetreada. Y esperaba que el resto del día fuera igual. Se despidió de su tío Stan y del anciano McGucket antes de salir de forma completa, y después de hacerlo salió corriendo con todo lo que tenia.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a Ford.- Se decía curiosos por ese hecho, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a ese detalle.

Mabel se encontraba vistiéndose de forma detenida, pensando en que usar, si un suéter rojo o uno morado. Llevaba puesta una falda rosa, medias blancas, zapatillas negras y una blusa blanca. Por lo que pensaba que prenda combinaría mejor. Considero un momento preguntarle a su hermano el que llevar, pero descarto eso, ya que escucho como salió corriendo por el pasillo. Termino su debate de forma certera, dejo su suéter rojo en su cama y sin mas se puso el morado. Se ato el pelo con su listón rojo y se aseguro de llevar sus cosas en su bolso. Cartera, celular, llaves y aquel dispositivo que abría las puertas. Y con eso tuvo suficiente, salió de su cuarto tranquilamente, para ser tomada por sorpresa por su tío mas listo.

-¡¿Dipper?!- Pregunto este mientras corría deprisa hacia el cuarto del joven pero al ver que este estaba vacío, se quedo mudo.

-Ah… Dipper salió. Dijo que daría una vuelta por el bosque para después ver con quien pasa el día.- Decía preocupada al ver la reacción del mayor de los Pines.

-¿Segura?- Inquirió este de forma seria. Por lo que contesto sin titubear.

-Si, el mismo me lo dijo.- Contesto.

-Bueno, en ese caso supongo que esperare, así me dará tiempo de pensar las cosas.- Informo con la misma seriedad.

-Siempre puedes llamarle por teléfono.- Decía mientras le veía preocupada. Ford aun seguía en el marco de la puerta de su hermano.

-No, déjalo. Llegara en la tarde, y entonces hablaremos.- Contesto con un ligero tono de molestia.- ¿Vas a salir?- Pregunto al ver a la joven arreglada.

-Sip.- Contesto mientras mostraba una sonrisa amplia, queriendo contagiar su humor al anciano.

-Bien, ten cuidado al salir. Y toma.- Le pedía mientras sacaba su cartera y le pasaba un poco de dinero.- En serio estoy considerando seriamente regalar dinero. No se que hacer con el.- Informaba mientras vía como la chica tomaba lo que le había pasado.

-Puedes comprar un auto.- Le decía mientras ponía la generosa cantidad de efectivo en su cartera.- Si sobra te lo regresare.- Le informo sonriente mientras emprendía camino a las escaleras. Por su parte, Ford solo se limito a sonreír ante la "amenaza" de su sobrina. Estaba por retirarse a su oficina cuando algo de la habitación del chico llamo su atención. Sus tres primeros diarios se encontraban adornando su escritorio.

Ford se acerco de forma cautelosa, y después de poner su mano sobre de uno de ellos decidió que seria prudente hacer algo. Tomó los tres diarios en sus manos y se encamino a su oficina, pensando en si acaso su sobrino le había ocultado algo tan serio como lo que creía que significaba aquello que encontró en su diario numero 4. Sus pasos fueron determinados, y cuando entro a su lugar de trabajo, dejo los tres diarios junto al cuarto. Se les quedo viendo un momento para después pensar en que las cosas se podrían poner en serio mal si se trataba de algo tan peligroso.

-Dipper, pensé que no me ocultabas nada.- Se lamento mientras se dejaba caer con pesadez en su silla. Melancólico, vio una foto donde se encontraba él y Stan junto con el par de jóvenes. Pensando en que fue su culpa que aquel aventurero muchacho se transformara a como era ahora. Y sin mas, se perdió en sus pensamientos, solo le quedaba eso. Perderse en algo mientras esperaba por una explicación, mas sin embargo, sin perder la esperanza de que solo se encontrara cegado por la ignorancia.


	20. Un lío de emociones

_**Bueno gente, e aqui el nuevo cap. Pero antes de que empiecen a leerlo les tengo que decir. Si, efectivamente, como es común con mi suerte, mi examen para la universidad será este domingo a las 2 de la tarde. Por lo que, el capitulo 20, final de temporada, lo tendrán hasta el próximo viernes. Por lo que espero que no les moleste. Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado. Tengo que decirles que asi como en el cap anterior como en el que sigue y en este tambien, hay muchas cosas relacionadas con los caps anteriores, por lo que espero que no se les escape ningún detalle. Bueno, fuera de eso. No recuerdo que mas debería de decir. Así que dare por terminada esta sección.**_

 _ **Los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un fan y para Fans, por lo que espero que sea de su agrado. Espero con ansias sus Reviews, así sean solo por su gusto a la serie o por si cometi un error que quieren que arregle. O claro, por si tienen alguna duda. Lo referente al tema de final de temporada lo hare saber cuando saque el cap 20. Así que no se impacienten con ello. Bueno, sin mas preámbulos. Espero les guste lo que hice para ustedes... :D**_

 _ **Capitulo 19: Un lío de emociones.**_

Mabel se encontraba sentada en una cafetería con sus fieles amigas mientras pensaban en como pasar el rato, claro que; tomando en cuenta algo importante para que lo que tuviera planeado la joven Pines no se viera arruinado.

-Entonces… Déjame ver si entendí…- Decía Grenda con un tono de confusión. La chica ahora vestía una blusa roja de tono claro y unos jeans de un tono azul fuerte; su pelo y sus tenis seguían siendo los mismos.- ¿Quieres ir a un lugar concurrido para así ignorar a todos los chicos?- Preguntando sorprendida, le cuestionaba a la joven de frenos si ese era su verdadero plan.

-Así es.- Contesto calmadamente mientras les veía sonriente.

-No te entiendo.- Candy, uniéndose a la confusión, le hacia notar su preocupación con esas palabras. Esta ahora portaba de conjunto unos jeans negros y una blusa blanca, oculta bajo su suéter verde de rayas horizontales de distintos tonos del mismo color.

-Lo sabrán cuando lo vean.- Una sonrisa de malicia se hizo presente en su rostro, y después de una pausa, continuo.- Además, para ninguna de ustedes dos es un problema eso. ¿No? Grenda, tu tienes a Marius. Y Candy, tu quieres andar con mi hermano.- Haciendo notar sus sentimientos de las dos jóvenes, no quitaba su sonrisa, al contrario, la mostraba mas por lograr que sus amigas se sonrojaran.

-Si bueno, en fin. Supongo que seria agradable pasar un día sin hacernos notar a los chicos.- Contesto Candy mientras daba una mordida a un postre que tenia en la mesa.

-Si. Ya verán a que me refiero. Bueno, espero…- Deseando que fuera la forma en que trataba a los jóvenes, se motivaba a si misma lo que estaba por hacer.

Terminaron de merendar, y de forma rápida dieron una vuelta por los lugares mas visitados del pueblo. Ganándose así la atención de varios chicos, los cuales solo se les quedaban mirando con intriga. Uno que otro incluso se animaba a hacerle la platica a las chicas, las cuales contestaron con normalidad sin intenciones de ligar con ninguno de ellos, pero logrando que de esta forma, estos se encontraran mas intrigados en las jóvenes.

 _ **Mientras tanto, por el centro del pueblo:**_

Dipper se encontraba dentro de una tienda de materiales para el hogar, donde se dedicaba a comprar de forma minuciosa aquello que necesitaría para la cabaña. Ya había comprado las tejas suficientes para el techo al igual que el impermeabilizante, un par de brochas, una cuerda gruesa y la pintura. Solo le faltaban los vidrios, los cuales no tardo en tomar. Ya había cubierto de forma completa la lista de su celular. Solo bastaba una cosa mas.

Pago con su propio dinero en la caja de la tienda, quizá había sido un poco caro todo lo que le podría sacar la reparación de la cabaña, pero él mas que nadie sabia que en el momento que quisiera podía sacar un poco de sus ahorros de una de sus cuentas para la misma. Estaba por salir de la tienda cuando se encontró con Linda Susan.

-Hola chico Dipper.- Saludo amigable la señora.

-Linda Susan, hola. ¿Comprando reparaciones para el comedor?- Pregunto mientras volteaba a ver al carrito de compras de la señora. Pero sintiendo extrañeza por el hecho de que ahora había dos "Susan" que él conocía, una, la amigable señora que en una ocasión salió con su tío y la otra, la joven mujer que trabajaba en la mansión.

-No, de hecho no. Estoy comprando un nuevo afilador de garras para mis gatos.- Contesto naturalmente la señora.

-Oh, vaya.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Veo que tu si estas comprando algunas cosas para la cabaña. ¿No?- Preguntaba sonriente. Pero el joven Pines no sabia como responder a eso, ya que quería conservar la cabaña del bosque como un secreto por el momento.

-Eh, si. De hecho voy con dirección a la misma, solo me falta un ultimo lugar al que pasar a comprar algo.- Mintiendo a medias, le daba información incompleta a la señora.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Te vendrá a recoger alguien? Eso se ve pesado, incluso para ti.- Decía mientras miraba con su único ojo abierto a las cosas del muchacho. Pero este, antes de contestar, solo saco su lámpara de la mochila y encogió los materiales frente a la mujer para después, meterlos con cuidado en su mochila.- O puedes hacer eso, claro.- Con sorpresa se limito a contestar de esa forma.

-Jejeje… Es que así es mas fácil.- Le informaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Pensó en como cortar la conversación, y después de un instante recordó algo mas.- Por cierto Linda Susan. ¿Sabes de una tienda de música en el pueblo?- Pregunto de forma natural.

-Si, de hecho la nueva que abrió. Se encuentra cerca del árcade.- Le informo desinteresadamente.

-Bien, esta cerca. En ese caso voy hacia allá. Gracias Linda Susan.- Despidiéndose con la mano, salió corriendo en dirección del lugar mencionado. Él sabia que gracias a la cantidad de tiendas en línea; las tiendas físicas dejaban de tener mercancía dado por el uso de estas. Cosa que le hizo saber Gabriel cuando se molesto por que una de las cuerdas de su guitarra se rompiera.

La carrera no duro demasiado, había llegado ya a su destino, y el local de música no lucia nada mal. Por lo que de manera animada se adentro a aquel lugar. Desde adentro se veía mucho mejor de lo que dejaba de ver la fachada. En las paredes; las cuales se encontraban puestas tablas decorativas, se encontraban colgados los instrumentos y en el centro del establecimiento había una batería de color negro azabache, armada como decoración. Haciendo contraste así con el suelo blanco y el techo gris.

-Buenas tardes joven. ¿Esta interesado en algo?- Pregunto una voz profunda con acento británico, pero reconocible para él muchacho. Dipper volteo al instante a aquel calvo hombre de piel grisácea, pero con unas características bastantes peculiares. Las cuales eran una cicatriz en forma de cruz sobre su ojo derecho y unos vistosos tatuajes sobre su cráneo.

-Blind Ivan.- Susurro con sorpresa al ver al ex líder de la Sociedad del Ojo Ciego.

-¿Perdón?- Pregunto el hombre, confundido por no haber podido escuchar lo que dijo él joven muchacho.

-Ahhh… Nada, perdón. Es que me sorprendió que hubiera una tienda de música con tanta variedad aquí en Gravity Falls. Y, bueno, no lo había visto antes.- Mentía el joven mientras caminaba temeroso hacia el mostrador.

-No es de sorprenderse. Hace poco abrí la tienda de hecho. Antes, solía ser un trovador que tocaba el banjo por la carretera, pero después vi potencial en este pueblo por alguna extraña razón. Así que decidí abrir una tienda. Por cierto, mi nombre es Toot-Toot McBumbersnazzle.- Se presento mientras estiraba una tarjeta de presentación con el ridículo nombre.

-Oh.- Fue lo único que dijo él joven al recibir la tarjeta.- Mi nombre es Dipper, Dipper Pines.- Se presento mientras se guardaba el pequeño trozo de cartón.- Y vine a ver si tenia una cuerda E superior de guitarra acústica.- Dándole a entender su motivo, él chico Pines se recargo en el mostrador.

-Hummm… Si, permíteme.- Contesto mientras se alejaba un poco del chico y miraba unas cajas detrás de él. Pero con la acción, dejo al muchacho apreciar su atuendo. Este era una camisa negra de manga larga y unos pantalones blancos haciendo contraste.- Aquí tiene muchacho.- Le dijo mientras ponía la cuerda enrollada en el mostrador.- Serán dos dólares.- Informo mientras veía como Dipper la tomaba en su mano. Para después sacar su cartera con la extremidad libre y de manera ágil, sacara un billete con dicha demonización.

-Aquí tiene.- Comento mientras le pasaba la paga. Acto seguido, se encamino a la salida.- Que tenga buena tarde.- Fue lo único que dijo como despedida mientras salía del establecimiento.

-Igualmente muchacho… Igualmente.- Fue lo único que se limito a decir él dueño de la tienda mientras veía al joven partir.

Dipper ahora caminaba sin rumbo fijo, pensando en que era lo que le faltaba para completar. Y, decidiendo no romperse mas la cabeza con eso, saco su celular con su lista. Checando así de manera rápida cual era su ultimo objetivo; la compuerta. Quizá aun no había hecho la maquina que le proporcionaría de energía pura, pero sabia que de igual manera necesitaría ese pedazo de tecnología alienígena para así poder cubrir el agujero del suelo de manera temporal.

-Aunque sea sobrepuesta, aun así la necesito.- Deducía mientras se ponía la mano en el mentón.- Pero necesitare ir a la cabaña por la pistola magnética que deje en el antiguo laboratorio.- Entro en cuenta de ese detalle al recordar la especial forma de entrar al objeto volador.

-Hey Dipper.- Saludo de improvisto cierta pelirroja que se puso enfrente de él.

-¡Wendy! ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Saludo con el cuestionamiento tan peculiar dado que se le hacia raro verla en el pueblo a esas horas pero sintiendo nostalgia a la vez, puesto que la chica vestía un conjunto parecido al que usaba el primer verano que paso en Gravity Falls.

-Soos me envió por unas cosas para la cabaña. Así que pase a recogerlas.- Informo mientras se acercaba al chico.- ¿Y tu? ¿No vas a ir al bosque?- Pregunto burlona mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Ja ja… Muy graciosa. No, solo estaba dando la vuelta. De hecho, estaba por ir a la cabaña.- Comento mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, la distancia entre el par de jóvenes había reducido demasiado en muy pocos instantes lo que le provoco temor al chico por alguna razón.

-Oh, ya veo.- Fue su única contestación mientras daba otro paso hacia el frente, quedando nuevamente pegada al chico. Ella era mayor que sus dos rivales, y sabia bien como poner al joven en jaque.- Si quieres te llevo, solo debo de pasar por unas cosas a un almacén.- Le informo al chico, separándose abruptamente de él.

-Hummm…- Pensando un momento las cosas, se cuestionaba que hacer, dado que, la chica efectivamente estaba actuando rara, pero sin duda no quería seguir caminando, por lo que su flojera gano la discusión mental.- Esta bien. Pasemos a ese almacén para después ir a la cabaña.- Animado, siguió por detrás a la joven, llegando en pocos momentos a la camioneta de Soos. Y después de asegurarse los cinturones de seguridad, arrancaron.

 _ **Por su parte, el en camino a la Cabaña del Misterio:**_

-Ok… No se lo que tienen en la cabeza los chicos.- Confusa, Grenda se sobaba una sien mientras pensaba en ese hecho.- Hasta ahora no has intentado ligar con nadie y mas de 8 chicos ya se acercaron a pedirte tu numero y la mayoría ya quedo en llamarte para el atardecer.- Decía confusa mientras caminaba el grupo de chicas de camino a la cabaña del misterio.

-Si, lo se. Como les había dicho, esto funcionara. No se muy bien en que piensan los chicos, pero así es como me esta resultando.- Confeso la joven Pines mientras mantenía la mirada en la ruta.

-¿Crees que funcione con Dipper?- Pregunto Candy a la joven.

-Prometí quedarme neutral.- Actuando a la defensiva y de manera intempestiva, la joven de frenos actuó rápido aunque nerviosa y puso la palma izquierda alzada, cubriendo así el contacto visual con la asiática.

-Tch.- Chisto la joven de lentes mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar. Frustrada, sabia bien que si quería ayuda con ganarse al joven tendría que poner presión. Eso, o resignarse a competir de manera justa.- ¿Sabes? Ayer estuve apunto de besarlo.- Confeso con una sonrisa de malicia y picardía. Haciendo que su par de amigas se detuvieran de improvisto y le vieran fijamente, denotando confusión y sorpresa.

-¿Q-Que?- Pregunto inocente la joven Pines, sin poder creer que eso fuera cierto.

-Ayer estaba revisándolo en la oficina de Soos; procurando que no se encontrara mal por su combate con "Él Que se esconde detrás", y de repente me acerque, puse sus manos en mi cintura, y estaba poniendo mis manos sobre su cuello para poder besarlo. Pero entonces interrumpiste con la llamada.- Confeso a medias la joven pelinegra, poniendo un ligero tono de molestia y recriminación mientras veía a su amiga. La cual, junto con la otra chica, se encontraban sonrojadas por lo que significaban esas palabras.

-B-Bueno, en ese caso no creo que necesites mas. Digo, estas siendo demasiado directa con mi hermano.- Confesaba la joven mientras le veía aun con rubor en sus mejillas.

-Si, pero quiero que él sienta lo mismo. Así que necesito llamar su atención, no solo ir hacia él. Él tiene que venir a mi de igual forma.- Informo la chica mientras retomaba el camino a la cabaña del misterio.- ¿De nuevo me puedes decir por que vamos a la cabaña?- Pregunto una vez que cayo en cuenta de que se le había olvidado ese hecho.

-Por que ahí hay muchos turistas, y varios serán jóvenes. Bueno, eso espero.- Contesto mientras la alcanzaba en la caminata.

-¿Con quien crees que nos encontremos?- Pregunto Grenda animada por poder encontrarse con algún conocido.

-Pues aparte de quienes trabajan en la cabaña, puede que con nadie.- Confeso la joven de frenos. Pero aun sin bajar sus ánimos, el grupo de chicas siguieron su caminata con una amplia sonrisa. El cual no se extendió por mucho tiempo, antes de que pudieran retomar la conversación ya habían llegado a la rustica cabaña.

-Hola Melody.- Saludaron el grupo de jóvenes al entrar por la tienda de regalos. La joven se encontraba detrás del mostrador.

-Hola chicas.- Saludo la joven mujer mientras les veía entrar, ese día había sido ligeramente abrumador, ya que solo iniciar el verano habían llegado demasiados turistas para ver la cabaña, y dado que había sido tedioso el estar detrás del mostrador, le fascino la idea de que alguien llegara para que pudiera hablar con alguien en lo que Soos hacia el recorrido con el grupo que tenia en ese instante.- ¿Qué las trae a la cabaña?- Iniciando el tema de conversación, se acomodo en su asiento.

-Pues veras…- Empezando la explicación de lo que era el plan de la chica Pines, Candy hablaba de forma natural mientras el par de chicas miraba que hacer en la cabaña. Y cayendo en cuenta de que no podrían hacer nada mas que platicar, simplemente se sentaron cerca del mostrador a que se terminara de dar a entender la joven Chiu.

-Hummm… Ya veo. Así que todo es plan de Mabel, ¿No?- Pregunto mientras le mostraba una sonrisa cómplice a la joven castaña.

-Jejeje… Ya me conoces Melody, así soy yo.- Contesto burlesca la joven de frenos mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a su amiga. Pero, interrumpiendo el momento, Soos había entrado por la puerta del museo junto con un grupo de turistas. Informándoles que esa era la tienda de regalos y que se sintieran libres de ver lo que quisieran, para de esa forma, animarlos a que compraran. Se separo de las personas y se acerco sonriente al mostrador con las chicas.

-¡Hey chicas!- Saludo animado el nuevo señor misterio mientras alzaba una mano en señal de saludo.

-¡Hola Soos!- Contestaron las mas jóvenes mientras chocaban los cinco con el señor.

-Hola cariño. ¿Como lo llevas?- Pregunto Melody cuando vio que las chicas terminaron de saludar al hispano.

-Uff, es cansado.- Contesto mientras pasaba una mano sobre su frente. Y después, levanto su parche del ojo derecho y parpadeo varias veces.- Pero lo mas difícil es mantenerme viendo con un solo ojo.- Informo bromista mientras se señalaba el mismo. Pero antes de que se pudieran reír de la ocurrencia, se escucho un ruido dentro de la tienda, un niño había tirado un muestreo de tarjetas. Lo que provoco que el adulto soltara un suspiro.- Necesito ayuda.- Dijo en modo de suplica.

-¿Demasiado trabajo?- Pregunto Grenda.

-Jejeje… No, solo que es demasiado atareado.- Contesto mientras veía por la ventana como llegaban mas turistas.- Bueno, voy por esos de ahí.- Los señalo.- Ahorita las veo.- Se despedía animado para después salir por la puerta.

-¿Te ayudamos en algo Melody?- Pregunto Mabel sonriente.

-¿Podrían limpiar y acomodar la mercancía?- Suplicante, se aligeraba la carga del trabajo mientras cobraba por un suvenir de un cliente.

-Claro.- Contestaron las chicas de manera animada. Para dar paso a que cada una se pusiera a trabajar. Siendo Candy quien limpiaría, Grenda que trajera la mercancía de la bodega y Mabel quien se encargaría de acomodarla en los estantes.

Paso el rato, y tal como lo habían acordado, cada una realizo su tarea lo mejor que pudo; claro que Mabel tenia como extra que varios jóvenes se le acercaran a hablarle. Cosa que la hubiera distraído de su labor antes, de no ser por que había acordado consigo misma el mantenerse distante con los chicos para llamar aun mas la atención. Con las otras dos chicas pasaba igual, pero en menor medida, ya que Grenda casi no se encontraba en la tienda, y Candy simplemente se hacia de oídos sordos ante los halagos de los jóvenes de su edad.

Paso el rato, y el objetivo de la joven Pines se había cumplido, mejor de lo que ella esperaba y deseaba. La mayoría de los jóvenes que se encontraban en la cabaña en ese momento solo estaban ahí para hacerle platica a la joven castaña y de suéter vistoso, la cual, ya no tenia trabajo que hacer. Y considerando como una posibilidad el salir para no estorbar mas en la cabaña, alguien entro por la puerta de esta. Un joven albino con ropas holgadas y con el rostro ligeramente rasguñado.

-¡Gideon!- Grito la joven mientras se acercaba al muchacho.

-Oh, hola Mabel. No sabia que estabas en la cabaña.- Saludo el joven mientras le veía sonriente a la par que preocupado.

-Es que solo vine a dar una vuelta y a ayudar a Soos en algo que se le ofreciera.- Informo mientras se paraba frente al muchacho, pero con esto; solo logro que él albino le prestara atención al grupo de jóvenes adolescentes que le miraban molestos por alguna razón.- ¿Y tu a que viniste?- Pregunto la chica de forma natural.

-¿Ah? Oh, si. Yo vine por que alguien del pueblo me dijo que Dipper vendría aquí.- Contesto a la interrogante de la chica, pero con eso, solo logro que ella pusiera un ceño de confusión a la par que las demás chicas que conocía.- Y pensé que seria una buena oportunidad para platicar con otro chico que tuviera un coeficiente intelectual alto.- Informo de sus planes para pasar el rato mientras pasaba la mirada por las presentes.

-Dipper no ha venido aquí, bueno, no por ahora.- Contesto Melody mientras cobraba mercancía.

-Ya veo, bueno. En ese caso regresare despu- Estando a punto de retirarse del establecimiento; la joven Pines le detuvo tomándolo del cuello de su camisa, algo que, de manera agresiva, le indicaba que era momento de que confesara ciertas cosas.- A-Ah… ¿Mabel?- Pregunto al voltear a ver a la chica, la cual, mantenía una sonrisa y mirada amenazantes.

-Gideon… ¿No te parece que me debes una explicación de ciertas cosas?- Pregunto sarcásticamente a la par que mantenía la sonrisa y mirada.

-Je… Je je… Pensé que me lo perdonarías hasta después de unos días.- Contesto mientras le veía resignado.

-Ven, vamos a hablar en el comedor.- Informo mientras seguía jalando del cuello de su camisa, forzándolo a que caminara hacia atrás.

-E-Espera…- Queriendo reclamar intento el forzar el agarre, pero al no conseguirlo, solo se limito a ver hacia el grupo de gente que se encontraba en la tienda de regalos. Vio en un principio a las chicas, pero estas solo se despedían con la mano y una sonrisa; dándole a entender que lo dejaban a su suerte. Por su parte, el grupo de adolescente que antes rodeaba a la castaña ahora se encontraban viendo con mala cara al joven albino, algo que le extraño por alguna razón.

Pasaron unos momentos en que solo era arrastrado hasta que llegaron el par de jóvenes al comedor. Y después de que la joven lo dejara cerca de la mesa, ella se dirigió al refrigerador para tomar dos latas de refrescos. Aunque esta ya no fuera su casa, sabia bien que siempre podría reponer esos refrescos en otro momento sin que Soos o Melody se enojen. Paso un incomodo y largo silencio en que ninguno pronunciaba una palabra, pero este se rompió en el instante que la joven Pines se sentara cerca del chico Gleeful con las bebidas, le paso una, y destapo la suya, para después de un sorbo, hablar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a empezar?- Pregunto mientras le miraba enfadada.

-Ahhh… ¿No hay de otra, verdad?- Pregunto mientras volteaba a ver la joven, pero esta solo negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender su poca paciencia con el tema.- ¿Bueno, por donde empiezo?- Resignado, acepto si situación.

-Gideon, creí que ya no tenias a tus matones detrás de ti.- Dejando salir ese comentario como un reproche, le hizo saber que ese seria un perfecto buen inicio.

-Es que… Pasaron muchas cosas.- Informo mientras veía su lata de refresco.

-Tenemos tiempo.- Siendo su única respuesta, Mabel se acomodaba en su asiento esperando a que él chico comenzara a hablar. Por su parte, él chico solo soltó un largo suspiro.

-Paso justo al terminar el verano pasado. Cuando regrese a Gravity Falls pero tu ya te habías ido.- Inicio el rétalo aquel joven muchacho.- Los primeros días de clases eran normales como cualquier otro después de que decidí ser un chico normal, pero a mitad de mi tercer día de escuela; recibí una llamada por teléfono interrumpiendo así la clase de historia, y después de salir del salón con un castigo por interrumpir la clase, contesté. Ojos de fantasma; que se había dedicado a trabajar como Psicólogo después de que separáramos la banda, quería que nos viéramos. Y después de clases fui al basurero donde eran antes nuestras reuniones. Ahí me encontré con él y con los demás chicos. Pero fue solo Ojos de Fantasma quien hablo. Al parecer habían varios incidentes de vandalismo por los alrededores del pueblo y poco a poco estos se hacían cada vez mas agresivos: por lo que quería que nos volviéramos a juntar para servir de patrulla y así prevenir los incidentes.- Explico lo mejor que pudo, para al final, tomar un largo sorbo de su bebida y voltear a ver a la chica Pines.

-P-Pero eso es trabajo de la policía, pudieron habérselo dejado a ellos.- Informo molesta la chica mientras veía indignada al joven, pero este, como única contestación. Solo se limito a arquear una ceja.- Bueno, puede que Deputy Durland y el Sheriff Blubs no sean las personas mas brillantes del mundo, pero es su trabajo hacerse cargo de esa clase de situaciones.- Tratando de defender a los incompetentes agentes de la ley, la joven alzo ligeramente la voz con un tono de molestia.

-Puede que pienses así, pero esos criminales no son normales. No temen pelearse con ex reos, y poco a poco se han estado volviendo cada vez mas agresivos.- Comento consternado por ese hecho.- Después de cada pelea he notado que siempre pasa un tiempo que considero que es de reposo y recuperación, y después, cuando vuelven, regresan con aprendizajes de su ultima batalla. Los cuales los hace cada vez mas violentos.- Finalizo mientras daba un ultimo trago a su soda para después aplastarla y tirarla a la basura.

-Bueno, pero si ese es el caso… ¿Por qué te necesitan Ojos de Fantasma y los demás? Tu no eres exactamente un peleador como ellos…- Señalo la joven los rasguños en el rostro del albino mientras hacia lo mismo con su lata.

-Por que cada uno era un ex reo que cometía acciones delictivas solo. Y me necesitaban por que era él único con el que se podían unir y respetar sus decisiones sin cuestionarlas. Ya sabes, como un general elegido por todos.- Informo mientras alzaba los hombros.- En un inicio, de hecho, esa era mi única función. Solo dar ordenes de las estrategias mas viables. Pero con el pasar del tiempo me vi obligado a aprender magia para pelear junto con los demás, ya que, aunque en un inicio Ojos de Fantasma y los demás podían con ellos sin ningún problema, al pasar de los meses se volvían cada vez mas inteligentes en combate. Así que no quería ser una carga para los chicos.- Comento mientras ponía una mirada melancólica en el suelo.

Por su parte, Mabel no sabia que mas decir. Sin duda sonaba como una serie de actos que deberían de ser supervisados por agentes de la ley, pero al escuchar que incluso él joven Gideon aprendió magia para pelar, ya no estaba tan segura de ello. Ya que había visto como él chico sabia dirigir una pelea y proteger a las personas al mismo tiempo, por lo que decidió no recriminar mas al joven por ello.

-Bueno, eso explica el por que los moretones y rasguños en tu cara, al igual del porque estas nuevamente con el grupo de delincuentes que ahora son… ¿cómo los llama Dipper? ¿Anti-héroes?- Se preguntaba la chica, para después, regresar a lo que decía.- Bueno, en fin. A lo que me refiero es que entiendo el porque de todo eso. Y creo que ya eres demasiado grande como para tomar tus propias decisiones, digo, ¿quien soy yo para decirte que a tus trece años no puedas proteger el pueblo?- Finalizo en modo de burla mientras le daba una sonrisa al chico, haciendo que este mismo se la regresara.- Bueno, y cuéntame… ¿Qué mas ha pasado contigo desde que nos vimos por ultima vez?- Indagando sobre ese hecho, Mabel recordó que él joven Gleeful era el único que faltaba con quien ponerse al corriente de sus vidas. Y él chico albino, sabiendo que esa era la razón de por que preguntaba, quiso empezar a platicar lo que había sido de su vida hasta ese momento. Empezando así, un relato de cómo inicio y finalizo su vida como chico "normal".

 _ **Por su parte, en un almacén cerca de la zona comercial del pueblo:**_

Dipper se encontraba cargando cajas y acomodándolas en la batea de la camioneta junto con la chica Corduroy, habían pasado un poco en dicha labor, y con solo dos mas, habrían dado por finalizado el trabajo.

-Uff… Bueno, con esa es la ultima.- Informo él joven Pines mientras le pasaba una caja de buen tamaño a la pelirroja, para que esta la acomodara junto con el resto.

-Si, gracias de nuevo Dipper. Siempre puedo contar contigo.- Agradeció la joven al bajar de la parte trasera del vehículo.

-Je, sabes que si Wendy. Siempre.- Contesto él chico mientras se adentraba al almacén, quedando así frente a una silla de madera, pero él solo había ido por su gorra que dejo encima de ella. Y al tomarla, se la puso de manera automática para después dar media vuelta, viendo así la cara de la chica pelirroja muy cerca de la suya.- A-Ah… ¿W-Wendy?- Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación extraña en su ser.

-¿Pasa algo Dipper? Estas rojo.- Le comentaba con una pequeña y coqueta sonrisa mientras caminaba mas cerca de él, provocando que este retrocediera y cayera en la silla de manera intempestiva.- ¿Tendrás fiebre?- Cuestiono de manera inocente mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente, quedando de esa manera cerca del rostro del muchacho.

-P-Puede que sea solo por el calor.- Quiso argumentar para poder ponerse de pie, pero la joven no lo dejo, ella sabia bien como cazar, y ahora, un tierno cervatillo era su presa. Puso una mano en su hombro, impidiendo de esa manera con su peso que se levantara; puso una rodilla entre las piernas del chico, haciendo que su sonrojo y nerviosismo incrementaran.- ¿W-Wendy?- Fue lo único que pudo preguntar, ya que cerro los ojos con fuerza, no sabia bien que pasaba pero instintivamente hizo esa acción. Para acto seguido, solo sentir como le era quitada su gorra y como ponían algo en su frente. Con ello, Dipper abrió los ojos sorprendido, viendo de esa manera como la joven de pecas se encontraba colocando su frente sobre la del muchacho él cual, solo miro por un instante el rostro de su amiga, por que después de ver los detalles de este, dirigió su mirada hacia abajo. Observando su delicado cuello, su clavícula y las pecas que tenia en los pechos; los cuales, notaba gracias a la posición de la joven y que esta, a su vez, tuviera la camisa ligeramente abierta y holgada. Pasaron los segundos eternos para el muchacho y cortos para la joven. Y de manera repentina, la chica leñadora se quito de encima suyo.

-Nop. No tienes fiebre.- Argumento de manera sencilla para acto seguido ponerle su gorra nuevamente al chico cubriéndole con la visera de la misma, sus ojos.- ¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto con una sonrisa amplia mientras caminaba con rumbo a la camioneta. Por su parte, Dipper solo se acomodo su gorra para poder mirar embobado a la joven, procesando así lo que acababa de pasar.- Vamos Dipper, necesitamos llevar todo a la cabaña.- Dijo la muchacha mientras se subía a la camioneta y se ponía su gorro café. Pero con dichas palabras, logro sacar de su ensimismamiento al joven Pines.

-A-Ah. Si…- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Salió del almacén y después de cerrarlo. Se encamino a la camioneta para poder subirse. Ese acto repentino lo había dejado sorprendido. Pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia. No quería pensar en ello, por lo que solo tomó su mochila un momento para sacar su diario y ponerse a estudiar el plano que le habían regalado.

Este acto lo noto la joven Corduroy a pesar de estar conduciendo. Lo cual le decía que lo que le había hecho surtió efecto. Y de manera discreta, se abrocho los botones sueltos de su camisa dando así una amplia sonrisa de lo que había sido el inicio de su estrategia. Los minutos pasaron rápido, llegaron sin mucho problema a la cabaña. Y el par de jóvenes bajaron de manera animada. Claro que él muchacho bajo con su mochila puesta, porque justo saliendo de la trampa turística que había sido su hogar tiempo atrás; tenia que encaminarse con rumbo a la nave alienígena. Pero antes, claro, quiso ayudar a la joven a bajar las cajas.

-Las cajas las bajará Soos después. Él solo me pidió que las trajera dado que estaban por agotarse las mercancías. Y si es como Melody dedujo, puede que para la tarde ya haya espacio en la bodega.- Informo la joven Corduroy mientras daba pasos a la cabaña, por lo que Dipper la siguió. Y tras entrar por la puerta principal, se encontraron así con él joven Gleeful platicando de manera amena con la gemela Pines. Y estos, al darse cuenta de la presencia de los jóvenes, los saludaron.

-Hola Wendy, hola Dipper.- Saludo animada Mabel.

-Oh, hola Wendy. Dipper.- Saludo él joven albino.

-Hola chicos.- Saludo la joven pelirroja.

-Hola. ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto Dipper al verlos en la mesa sentados.

-Pues yo vine a dar una vuelta para ver si necesitaba algo Soos… Y… Ayudarlo…- Cayendo en cuenta de sus propias palabras, se ruborizo por no estar haciendo lo que había sido la fachada de su verdadero propósito.

-Yaaa…- Fue la única respuesta por lo que decía su hermana, y después de eso, volteo a ver al joven ex telepata.- ¿y tu Gideon?- Pregunto sin mas.

-Pues vine a ver si te encontraba, pero no estabas. Por lo que me puse a platicar con Mabel de las cosas que pasaron mientras no nos vimos.- Comento él joven.

-¿Para que me buscabas?- Pregunto, intrigado por ese hecho.

-Para pasar el día. Pero, ya lo estoy pasando bien. Es mas, puede que solo me dedique a estar aquí hasta que se haga tarde.- Argumento él chico mientras miraba de reojo a la joven gemela. Acto que noto su hermano, y después de fruncir el ceño, prosiguió.

-Bueno, pues ya que piensas así. ¿Por qué no vamos todos a la tienda a ver si Soos necesita ayuda?- Un ligero tono de molestia se hizo presente en la voz del mas joven de los Pines, provocando así que todos asintieran de forma automática y sin cuestionarlo. Y en grupo se encaminaron de manera rápida a dicho lugar, pero al entrar, solo encontraron a Candy y Grenda viendo una revista cerca de la entrada al museo; con cierta incomodidad y bochorno, mientras Soos y Melody compartían un intenso y apasionado beso.

-Awww… Que tiernos se ven.- Comento Mabel haciendo acto de presencia en el lugar. Logrando de esa manera que los presentes se voltearan a ver al grupo recién llegado.

-Ehhh… Este…. Hola Dipper.- Saludo Soos con un ligero tono de vergüenza.

-Hola viejo.- Saludo de forma natural, dándole a entender que no había razón para que se sintiera incomodo.

-Hola Dipper.- Saludaron Melody y Grenda de manera normal.

-Hola chicas.- Saludo él joven ahora dirigiéndose a las féminas, notando así que la joven Chiu le miraba con un particular brillo en sus ojos; uno que le ponía por alguna razón, ansioso.

-Soos, la mercancía ya esta en la camioneta.- Informo Wendy mientras se recargaba en una pared.

-Gracias Wendy.- Agradeció de forma natural él señor misterio.

-Soos, ¿Hay algo mas en lo que quieras que ayudemos?- Pregunto Mabel mientras se sentaba a un lado de su par de amigas. Por su parte, él joven Gleeful ahora se encontraba recargado en una estantería.

-No, por ahora todo esta bien. No hay clientes por el momento, así que estaremos desocupados.- Informo él joven hombre mientras se recargaba en el mostrador de forma despreocupada.

-¿No hay turistas en la cabaña?- Pregunto Dipper mientras veía a su fiel amigo.

-No. No los hay. ¿Por qué?- Cuestiono confundido por ese repentino interés.

-Perfecto.- Fue su única contestación, ya que acto seguido se dirigió a la maquina expendedora, poniendo de esa manera el código de acceso al laboratorio.- Necesito algo que deje tiempo atrás aquí. Así que es perfecto que no haya nadie fuera del circulo de confianza.- Comento él muchacho mientras daba un paso atrás para que se abriera la puerta secreta. Pero antes de que se pudiera adentrar, su hermana recordó de manera espontanea lo sucedido esa mañana.

-Espera, Dipper.- Hablo antes de que él mencionado cerrara la compuerta.- Ford te buscaba esta mañana. Y se notaba algo molesto por algo.- Informo mientras mantenía la mirada en su gemelo. Él cual ni siquiera se había girado, solo se quedo estático. Llamando la atención de todos.

-Esta bien.- Dijo mientras mantenía una mirada fija en el vacío. El que su tío se encontrara molesto solo le daba a entender que algo debió de haber descubierto con respecto a lo que le pidió.- Luego hablare con él.- Finalizo para poder volver a encaminarse a su destino.

-Dipper.- Ahora fue la joven asiática la que hablo, pero su tono de voz sonaba mas a reproche que a preocupación. Por lo que él joven se volteo a verla de reojo. Notando así como ella hacia una discreta seña con tres de sus dedos sobre su suéter. Dándole a entender que se trataba de su herida, y, resignándose. Hablo.

-Cierra cuando pases.- Finalizo mientras se adentraba a la zona oculta de la cabaña, dejando la puerta abierta; los presentes miraban confundidos esa acción, mas sin embargo, las amigas de la asiática mantenían la sorpresa junto con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Y la joven, sin hacerse esperar un solo momento, entro de manera natural al lugar, dando una ultima mirada a la joven pelirroja, una mirada de triunfo. Mirada que para su sorpresa, fue devuelta. Dejándola confundida por ese hecho, la chica no hizo mas que seguir al muchacho tras llevar a cabo sus indicaciones.

El estrecho pasadizo los llevo sin contratiempo al elevador del lugar, y él joven Pines, después teclear el código de acceso, se detuvo a esperar por que el mecanismo interno de la cabaña hiciera su trabajo. Pocos segundos estuvieron sin hacer nada, ya que de manera breve había llegado la cabina del ascensor, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se adentraran a este para poder bajar a la zona mas profunda del misterioso lugar. Y al llegar a este, Dipper se encamino de manera directa a la mesa de control; donde dejo su mochila, para después, poderse girar a su acompañante.

-Bueno. Muéstrame como sigues.- Dijo cortante la joven mientras pasaba su mirada por los estantes llenos de polvo.

-Ahhh…- Suspiro él joven mientras se desabrochaba su camisa, para después, solo mostrar los vendajes. Siendo estos en los que se concentro la chica.

-Bueno, no están mal amarrados, pero si se te desamarran podrían darte problemas.- Comento mientras camina con rumbo al chico, pensando mientras tanto en cual debía de ser su estrategia. Si la misma que había llevado a cabo todo ese tiempo con el ligue de muchachos, o llevar a cabo la misma estrategia que su amiga había implementado ese día; la cual, le genero demasiados resultados positivos. Eh, inclinándose a la segunda opción, decidió comenzar.- Déjame desamarrarlos para poder acomodarlos como es debido.- Pidió mientras le mantenía la mirada, una que intentaba que fuera fría y cortante, pero incitante a la vez.

-C-Claro…- Contesto él muchacho mientras con sus mismas manos empezaba a desamarrar sus vendajes. La joven, por su parte, solo miraba el espectáculo; esforzándose por no mostrar rubor por este y en un acto para distraerse de lo que hacia el muchacho, solo se dedico a enrollar las vendas para usarlas en unos momentos. Momentos que se hicieron eternos, ya que cuanta mas venda se sacara él joven Pines, mas parte de su torso mostraba, y no importaba cuantas veces lo viera, para la joven asiática le seguía pareciendo irresistible ese cuerpo adolescente.

-Bien. La herida se encuentra en buen estado, y parece ser que te curas rápido.- Comento mientras pasaba su mano sobre el pecho del chico.- ¿Como siguen las heridas de tu sien y de la rodilla?- Pregunto mientras volvía la mirada al muchacho.

-¿A-Ah? Oh, si. Ya están mucho mejor. Gracias.- Torpemente contesto a lo que le preguntaba la muchacha, por algún extraño motivo se sentía ansioso.

-Bien, me parece bien. Vamos, acércate, déjame ponerte la venda.- Pidió la pelinegra mientras daba un paso hacia el frente, quedando de esa manera muy pegada al muchacho. Él cual se sentía cada vez mas raro, por alguna razón no sabia como reaccionar, eran demasiadas cosas para un simple día, y dos chicas ya habían pasado de forma brusca su espacio personal. Pero algo tenia la chica Chiu que le parecía extrañamente llamativo, como si por alguna razón le incitara a hacer algo como si su instinto le pidiera.- ¿Todo bien?- Pregunto la muchacha interrumpiendo así sus pensamientos.

-S-Si, t-todo bien.- Contesto mientras trataba de mantener la cordura de lo que sea que le estuviera pasando, y de forma intempestiva, sintió como apretaban las vendas en su pecho. Haciendo que con tal acción volteara a ver él por que de eso.

-Así no tendrás problema con lo que sea que vayas a hacer después.- Informo con total normalidad, acabando así con su labor. Y después, dio un paso hacia atrás, mirando así de forma inocente e inquisitiva al muchacho.- Has estado actuando raro. ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto con total normalidad y con un ligero tono infantil, manteniendo así esa mirada en él chico mientras sujetaba sus manos enfrente de ella, haciendo que sus pechos se notaran aun mas; cosa que aprecio al instante Dipper, por lo que de manera apresurada se giro sobre si mismo para tomar su camisa y su mochila.

-No, descuida, estoy bien… Solo que ando algo distraído.- Intento ocultar su sobresalto lo mas natural posible.

-Hummm… Bien, en ese caso todo esta bien.- Informo la chica mientras se giraba sobre si misma para encaminarse al ascensor, pero de detuvo a medio camino; para poder semi girarse al chico.- ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando en como podrías pagarme el cubrirte y curarte.- Comento en forma recriminatoria, haciendo que él muchacho se volteara a verla con una ceja arqueada.- El sábado habrá un evento musical en el salón del pueblo, será en la mañana, podrías llevarme.- Informo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y giraba la cabeza en otra dirección que no fuera donde estaba Dipper. Quien se sintió confundido por el comportamiento de la chica.

-¿El sábado?- Pregunto tras ponerse la mochila una vez hubo terminado de ponerse la camisa.- No veo ningún problema, esta bien. Te pagare de esa forma.- Informó mientras ponía una sonrisa amplia.

-Bien, ahora vámonos, o pensaran que estamos haciendo algo raro.- Comento la chica, retomando así el camino a la salida.

-Si, solo deja que busque lo que necesito.- Pidió mientras pasaba la mirada por los estantes, deteniéndose así en donde su tío había guardado antes el dado de caras infinitas. En uno de sus cajones transparentes se encontraba la pistola magnética que le había dado a los 12 años cuando entraron por primera vez juntos a la nave. La tomó de manera rápida para después guardarla en su mochila sin miramientos, y con ello, solo procedió a dirigirse a su amiga, la cual, le esperaba con los brazos cruzados en el ascensor.- Bien, vámonos.- Comento para después poner en marcha el ascensor, llegando en pocos segundos a la superficie.

Y al salir del escondite, el par de jóvenes notaron como ahora Wendy se encontraba con Grenda y Mabel, Gideon se mantenía escuchando desde lejos la conversación de las chicas mientras miraba su celular y por su parte, el par de dueños de la cabaña ahora se encontraban un poco mas afectuosos que antes. Pero con el sonar de la maquina, los presentes tardaron un segundo en reaccionar, para poder voltear al par de chicos.

-Hola.- Saludo Mabel de manera amplia, viendo detenidamente el como reaccionarían ellos con el saludo, lo que la sorprendió, puesto que actuaron de manera normal.

-Hola Mabs.- Saludo su gemelo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.- Bueno, me voy por ahora, aun debo de hacer una que otra cosa. Nos vemos.- Se despidió con una amplia sonrisa mientras salía de la cabaña.

-Hasta luego.- Se despidieron todos de manera estridente, generando así una sensación cálida en él muchacho. Por su parte, la joven asiática solo se limito a sentarse con su grupo de amigas.

-Bueno… ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Mabel, tratando de ocultar lo mejor que pudo su nerviosismo.

-¿Qué paso con que?- Respondió con otra pregunta, fingiendo no saber nada.

-Tu sabes muy bien "que", Chiu.- Hablo la joven pelirroja.

-No paso nada ahí abajo. Solo hablamos… Y quedamos para salir el sábado en la mañana.- Informo con aires de triunfo, mirando de reojo a su rival. La cual, se mostro desinteresada de ese hecho.

-¿Solo eso? No es la gran cosa.- Dijo esta para después regresar la mirada a la revista que tenían.

-¿Ah si? En ese caso, dime… ¿Para ti que es la gran cosa?- Pregunto con tono de ofendida.

-Bueno, te recuerdo que él y yo vamos a ir a ver una maratón de películas de terror el sábado, una maratón que durara hasta pasadas las doce de la noche.- Comento con aires de soberbia mientras alzaba la frente.

-No es la gran cosa.- Queriendo restarle importancia a eso, comento lo ultimo en aires de desinterés. Pero a las chicas se les había olvidado un detalle, en la tienda aun habían mas presentes, y mientras las otras dos amigas; junto con la pareja del hispano, les miraban divertidas, él señor misterio y él joven Gleeful intercambiaron miradas de preocupación por lo que estaban comentando. Quizá no sabían bien por que la disputa, pero comprendían que era por aquel joven castaño.

 _ **Un rato después, en el bosque:**_

Dipper estaba por llegar a la nave alienígena, solo le faltaba subir la ultima pendiente para poder llegar a la entrada, y una vez en ella con ligera dificultad movió la piedra que cubría la placa plateada. Se detuvo un momento a apreciar el valle completo de Gravity Falls, mostrando gran interés en las viejas vías que daban la peculiar forma a los riscos; pero después de un momento, procedió a sacar su arma; la cargo, y tras apuntar un momento, abrió la compuerta de metal.

Se detuvo un momento en ver las viejas escaleras de metal y tras unos largos momentos, se adentro de manera cautelosa. Llegando así al antiguo y polvoriento lugar, lugar que era solo conocido por la familia Pines y el anciano McGucket. Y tras repasar ese pensamiento emprendió la búsqueda de una compuerta indicada para la entrada de su laboratorio. Misión que tardo mas de lo pensado por él joven muchacho. Ya que pasando el rato, había visto ya una muy buena cantidad de compuertas pero ninguna le agradaba a la vista. Por lo que decidió profundizar mas en su búsqueda, y tras cargar nuevamente su arma magnética, corrió hasta un borde que daba lugar a un vacío y varios pilares metálicos.

-¡Hup!- Grito al saltar, enganchándose así a un pilar y descender con control.

Su exploración lo llevo incluso hasta la antigua sala de control donde antes había encontrado el sellador universal con su tío tiempo atrás. Y tras pasar la vista de manera rápida por esta, se encamino por el pasillo donde le llevaba directamente al almacén de droides de prisión. Y una vez ahí, gracias a la luz que entraba por el techo, le fue posible ver detenidamente a su alrededor. Pero, se sorprendió a si mismo por la luz, por lo que se giro para poder verla mas detenidamente. Observando así el techo de esa sala, mas en concreto, la enorme compuerta que daba salida a las naves.

Una idea cruzo por su cabeza, y de forma rápida uso su arma magnética para pegarse al techo lo mas cerca que pudo de la orilla de la compuerta, y después de examinar detenidamente, empezó a seguir la orilla hasta encontrarse con lo que quería una placa de presión que liberaba la compuerta y poder reemplazarla de ser necesario. Tuvo que darle casi la vuelta entera a la misma, pero al final la encontró. La presiono con fuerza y por arte de magia se desprendió del techo. Dejando de esa forma ver que la compuerta solo era un halo metálico grueso con el conector de comandos.

Bajo de donde se encontraba para poder acercarse al dicho artefacto, viendo así los componentes del mismo y de manera simple se posiciono a una distancia prudente; uso su arma magnética para pegarse nuevamente al techo, y desde esa altura y distancia saco su lámpara, encogiendo de esa manera la compuerta hasta que solo quedo un simple halo no superior en tamaño a la circunferencia de una lata de refresco. Lo tomo en sus manos y después de examinarlo de manera determinada, lo coloco en uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera.

-Ahora que estoy aquí podría darme el lujo de explorar el lugar.- Dijo en voz baja y de manera animada para dar unos pasos hacia la sala anterior de la nave, pero algo le detuvo. Pateo sin querer algo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Algo que no noto si no hasta que bajo la mirada para verlo. Era su gorra de Pino. Pero no la que traía puesta en ese momento, si no, la que perdió cuando se encargo de salvar a Ford aquella vez que fue capturado por el droide. Y tras tomar el deteriorado accesorio en sus manos, todos los recuerdos de lo sucedido después de que Mabel saliera al bosque llorando; le llegaron a la cabeza.- Bill.- Fue lo único que dijo, quedándose quieto un minuto para después dejar la gorra nuevamente en el suelo. Y decidiendo que la nave podía esperar, se encamino a la salida, dado que por el momento quería ir a otro lugar.

Pasaron los minutos, ahora él joven Pines se encontraba caminando por el bosque. Había asegurado la entrada de la nave tal y como la había encontrado, por lo que no tenia ya nada de que preocuparse, su lista se encontraba cumplida en su totalidad y lo que le podía decir su tío cuando llegara a la mansión ahora le tenia sin cuidado. Solo se adentraba cada vez mas en el espeso bosque, hasta llegar a una parte donde los arboles escaseaban, dejando así una amplia parte del suelo con pasto descubierto, lugar perfecto para tener un picnic, ir de campamento o encontrar una vieja estatua de piedra.

Lo vio, y no hizo nada mas que contemplarlo. La vieja estatua de Bill se encontraba tal cual como la había dejado tiempo atrás. Con los brazos extendidos hacia él frente con los dedos ligeramente torcidos en señal de querer detener algo por él mismo, no contaba con expresión alguna, por lo que resultaba raro verle con esa pose. Pero, queriendo romper el silencio, hablo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿No? ¿Bill?- Pregunto sin ánimos mientras dejaba caer su mochila al suelo.- Sigo sin decirle a nadie, ¿Sabes? Esas pesadillas cada vez mas frecuentes me martirizan algunas noches, bueno, la mayoría de ellas.- Comento mientras se dejaba caer en posición de loto justo enfrente de la estatua a una distancia de un brazo.- Estas en mi cabeza, por lo que probablemente sabes ya… Pero cuando llegue por primera vez al pueblo creía que solo seria una monótona rutina, y cuando descubrí lo paranormal, sabia bien que estaba equivocado. "¡Yo puedo hacerlo!" "¡Salvemos al pueblo de los monstruos!" "¡Protejamos la paz de Gravity Falls!"- Decía mientras ponía una pose heroica.- Era lo que siempre decía… Otra equivocación.- Informo a la par que se rascaba la parte trasera del cuello y mostraba una sonrisa de culpabilidad.- Entre mas seres paranormales veía, mas quería enfrentarme a ellos. Pero, no era enfrentarme tal cual, era comprenderlos. Era saber lo que querían. Ya sabes, desde unos Gnomos buscando nueva gobernante, hasta un multi-oso que gustaba de música que los demás no. Un bromista de Sumerween que solo quería que lo comieran, incluso el espíritu de un leñador fantasma que buscaba justica.- Hablo mientras veía fijamente al ojo del ser.- Estaba orgulloso de mi mismo al poder ayudar a los seres mágicos con sus problemas a la par que ayudaba a la gente del pueblo. Pero a pesar de todo, jamás te entendí.- Mantuvo la mirada, queriendo que la estatua hablara.- No se si yo no estaba destinado a tal… O si eres malvado por que si. Me refiero a que… Quizá, en otro escenario, uno donde yo no hubiese estado con la mente demasiado ocupada con cosas triviales: o uno donde tu no estuvieras tratando de dominar el universo y reacomodarlo a tu imagen.- Al decir eso se puso de pie mientras miraba el cielo, respiro hondo y con ello, aprecio una aroma familiar, por lo que miro de reojo de donde había llegado la brisa, pero decidió proseguir con su monologo.- Un tiempo donde tu no insistieras en reordenar los rostros de las personas y causar estragos a diestra y siniestra. Uno donde yo pude haber sido mejor. Quizá, en un escenario así pudimos haber hablado hacia fuera; y con ello, entendernos.- Finalizo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, mirando así a la estatua.- Claro que eso lo pienso los días que no tengo pesadillas. Los días cuando rara vez sueño con algo normal, o que ni siquiera sueño. Los días en donde solo levantarme puedo salir a la cocina y ver a mi familia sonreír. Solo esos días puedo pensar eso, ya sabes por que. Digo, esas pesadillas son horribles. Es mas, hoy tuve una, y fue una de las peores. Pero… Por alguna razón decidí venir a verte. Decidí venir para hacerte una pregunta. ¿Por qué el demonio trans-universal hizo "esto"?- Imito la misma pose que el montículo de piedra. Para de forma rápida, sacar su nueva lámpara y encogerlo a un tamaño razonable; y después de hacerlo, se acerco a esa pieza de piedra, la sostuvo en su mano y sonrió.- Por que necesitaba un nuevo rascador de espaldas.- Bromeo a la par que lo usaba para dicho fin, y tras rascarse, metió al objeto en su mochila. Se detuvo un momento a pensar donde dejarlo; y después de considerar cual era el mejor lugar, dio unos pasos hacia la salida donde soplaba el viento, deteniéndose casi al instante y de golpe. Se giro sobre si mismo y hablo en voz fuerte.

-¿Me ibas a dejar irme sin saludarme siquiera? ¿Elise?.- Fueron las únicas palabras que articulo en modo de interrogativa, para después de unos momentos, de entre los arboles; oculta, salía una joven muchacha de su edad. Su pelo rubio lo traía suelto en esa ocasión, dejando ver de esa manera que le llegaba pasando la cintura. Traía puesto una sudadera morada, abierta hasta la mitad, dejando ver una playera azul, una falda rosa fuerte que le llegaba poco antes de las rodillas. Y por ultimo unos tenis azules con calcetas moradas. Vestía de acuerdo para dar un paseo por el bosque, por lo que él chico intuyo que esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí, y por ello se giro para quedar uno frente al otro. La joven Northwest le miraba sonrojada mientras él muchacho Pines mantenía una sonrisa amplia, y aun con ella, hablo.- Hola. Elise.- Fue lo único que dijo, ese día había tenido demasiadas emociones, y algo le decía que aun no se acababan.

-Hola… Dip…-


	21. Confesiones, carreras y algo mas con C

_**Bueno, sin duda es lo mas Hardcore que he hecho. Este capitulo es lo mas largo que jamas he escrito. Por lo que espero que sea de su agrado. Intente hacerlo de manera que no les fuera un inconveniente ni que lo sintieran saturado. Pero bueno, así debe de ser un final de temporada. Y ahora, una aclaración con esto. Y es que les dejare descansar de tanto hipe, y volveré a subir capitulo a partir del 13 de junio. ¿Por que? Bueno, por algo personal mas que nada. Pero claro, a partir de eso intentare subir como antes. Ya que no se si me voy a meter a trabajar. Pero en fin.**_

 _ **Este capitulo tendra varias cosas que espero que noten. Ya que se establecerán los villanos mas importantes para la serie y aparte se dará fin al arco de [El regreso] ya con el capitulo que sacare el 13 de junio, se dará comienzo a la segunda temporada y al arco de [Descubrimiento] pero bueno. En fin. El unico cambio que notaran en cuanto a la redacción de la serie seria solamente el uso del tiempo. Ya que hasta ahora solo me habia dedicado a dar una base para lo que seria la serie en si. Asi es, TODO lo que he hecho hasta ahora es solo una base. Ah, y otra cosa. Lo que decían de "Dipper es muy fuerte" ya lo se. Y si, lo es. Pero... ¿creen que son los únicos en notarlo? De hecho tenia pensado poner la platica de Dipper y Ford desde el cap 13 por los que me decían eso, pero fuerte a mis convicciones, decidi guardarla para el momento dado. ¿A que me refiero? Bueno, descubran lo.**_

 _ **Con ustedes, el capitulo final de termporada. Con mas de 20 mil palabras, espero que lo disfruten. Y si es asi, bueno, ya saben. Dejen Review, sea solo una critica, o un alago o lo que sea. Me importa saber lo que ustedes piensan. Pero bueno, como decia, la serie, Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch y de Disney. Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Capitulo 20: Confesiones, carreras y algo mas con C…**_

-¿Desde que momento notaste que estaba ahí?- Pregunto la rubia mientras le mantenía la mirada al chico.

-Cuando soplo el viento, note al instante tu perfume.- Con solo decir esas palabras la joven Northwest se ruborizo en diferentes tonalidades de rojo; no esperaba que él chico que le gustaba se había grabado tan bien su aroma, cosa que noto él chico.- ¿Elise, estas bien?- Cuestionando su salud por su tono del rostro, se preocupo notoriamente y se acerco a la chica.- Te pusiste demasiado roja. Seria mejor que te sentaras a tomar un poco de aire.- Pudiendo mas su inocencia que otra cosa, él joven tomo la mano de la chica, guiándola así hasta una parte del bosque donde esta pudiera descansar.

Por su parte, en la cabeza de la joven rubia solo pasaba un sinfín de pensamientos sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, en un momento se encontraba dando un paso por el bosque con su caballo para en otro encontrarse espiando al chico que le gustaba mientras este decía sus pesares y confesiones; y en solo un parpadeo, ahora se encontraba caminando por el bosque con él mientras se tomaban de la mano.

-Aquí podrás descansar un poco. Toma algo de aire, siento que te vas a insolar.- Su tono de voz seguía manchado por la preocupación. Y sin que la joven lo notará, él muchacho Pines la había llevado hasta una parte del bosque donde todo parecía mágico, apenas pasaban del medio día por unas horas, pero el lugar donde se encontraba ocultaba demasiado bien el sol. Y siguiendo la indicación de su acompañante; y que este dejara su mochila en el suelo, la joven tomo asiento en un tronco caído que se encontraba cerca de un viejo árbol sin hojas.

Pasaron los momentos en que nadie dijo nada, Dipper solo se dedico a admirar el paisaje mientras Pacifica se concentraba en normalizar su ritmo cardiaco. Pero, siendo demasiado molesto el silencio, fue la joven la primera en hablar.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste ahí atrás?- Fue lo único que le llego a la mente, esa era su única pregunta. Y por alguna razón, deseaba la respuesta.

-¿Qué de todo?- Pregunto él chico, despreocupado.

-Las pesadillas…- Señalando el punto de su interés, miro de reojo al joven. Él cual, con esas palabras, mostro una mirada melancólica.

-Si, es verdad. Sufro de pesadillas recurrentes.- Confeso mientras volteaba a verla. Por alguna razón, no podía guardarle un secreto.

-Debe de ser una tortura.- Comento la chica mientras desviaba la mirada al suelo.

-Algo…- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-¿Desde cuando las tienes?- Cuestiono, regresando una mirada incomoda combinada con tristeza al muchacho.

-Desde que Bill me uso de su marioneta.- Fue lo único que diría, no se atrevía a confesar mas de la cuenta. No quería que ella supiera que se agravo su tortura en el momento que sellaron al demonio.

-Ya veo… ¿Has hecho algo para quitártelas?- Pregunto preocupada, ahora ella era quien tenia el tono de voz que paralizo al joven al escucharlo.

-S-Si… He intentado varias cosas, pero a la larga me rendí. Entendí que no podía hacer mas que vivir con eso.- Confeso resignado mientras miraba el mismo árbol que la chica, claro que ella no sabia que se encontraban en la entrada del bunker de su tío Ford.

-Ya veo. Es una pena que tengas que cargar con eso.- Confeso la chica, sorprendiendo así al muchacho, ya que con esas palabras se giro desde su lugar para poder verla detenidamente.- Y-Ya sabes… N-No me gusta que al gente que conozco sufra…- Trato de defenderse por su comentario mientras desviaba la mirada al suelo. Pero con ese acto, recordó lo que era su plan para conquistar al chico, y de forma decidida, se volteo a verle nuevamente.- Oye… ¿Dipper?- Pregunto con tierna voz, voz que dejo al chico sonrojado.- ¿Quieres iniciar el intercambio de Misterios? Digo, es buena oportunidad para eso, y así sirve que te distraes de esa pesadilla que dijiste tuviste esta mañana.- La melodiosa voz de la muchacha fue suficiente para que él joven Pines ni dudara un segundo en contestar.

-¿Qué misterios quieres ver?- Pregunto mientras se volteaba a ver nuevamente el árbol que serbia de entrada al bunker. Pensando en si acaso seria una buena idea enseñarle dicho escondite.

-Bueno, empecemos por lo que siempre me dio curiosidad de ti. ¿Dónde encontraste el diario de tu tío?- Fue su primera interrogativa, y mientras miraba al chico con una amplia sonrisa, se puso de pie para iniciar la caminata a donde sea que fueran a dar. Pero él joven tenia otras intenciones, dado que era esa la primera pregunta que le hacía. Y de forma natural, camino hacia aquel viejo árbol, paso una mano por la "corteza" de este y de manera natural abrió una compuerta falsa. La joven, asombrada por eso se acerco despacio para ver mejor lo que acababa de pasar.- Vaya… ¿Aquí lo encontraste?- Pregunto aun sin terminar de creer lo que sus ojos veían. Pero Dipper sabia que aun le faltaba por explicarse.

-De hecho, no. Esto es solo lo que me llevo a descubrirlo.- Comento para después accionar el mismo mecanismo que años atrás. Abriendo de esa forma la trampilla en el suelo a unos metros de ellos.- Ahí lo encontré.- Informo mientras extendía su mano en interpretación de seña.

-Increíble que esta clase de cosas las pusiera tu tío.- Comento mientras se acercaba a examinar el fondo del escondite.

-No solo las puso mi tío Ford, si no que también muchas personas en el pueblo.- Comento mientras se aseguraba de accionar la trampilla cuando Pacifica no tuviera ninguna extremidad en su interior.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto incauta por ese hecho.

-Mejor te lo muestro. Explicarlo sin que lo puedas ver es algo conflictivo.- Contesto para después de tomar su mochila, encaminarse al pueblo, claro, mientras era seguido por la joven rubia.

Pasaron los momentos en que el par de chicos solo caminaba uno a un lado del otro por las calles de la zona central, llamando así la atención de muchos habitantes del lugar. Pero no tardando demasiado, llegaron sin ningún problema a su próxima parada.

-¿El museo?- Pregunto la joven Northwest mientras arqueaba una ceja frente al establecimiento.

-Así es. Pude haberte llevado por uno de los pasadizos secretos que hay esparcidos por todo el pueblo, pero quiero que lo veas como la primera vez que yo lo vi.- Informo el chico para después encaminarse al interior del lugar. Y con ello, generando una gran confusión en la joven.

Al inicio el escenario que se mantenía era uno en que el par de jóvenes solo se veían como una pareja paseando por las salas del museo junto con un grupo de recorrido, he incluso Pacifica pensó que de eso se trataba. Pero dejo de creer eso cuando dieron una vuelta en un corredor algo oscuro, separándose así del grupo de turistas con los que entraron. Se encaminaron de forma lenta hasta llegar a una sala con una chimenea; la cual se encontraba apagada, y que la principal característica de esta, era que se encontraba repleta de un sinfín de ojos; ya sea en pinturas o representaciones físicas del mismo.

-Me siento rara en este lugar.- Comento con ligera incomodidad.

-Y no es para menos. Pero descuida, ahorita salimos.- Argumento él muchacho mientras se encaminaba a una placa de piedra con un ojo grabado en ella, la presiono y como respuesta, esta se hundió en la pared. Acto seguido, el pasadizo secreto de la chimenea se abrió, dejando ver de esa manera unas escaleras hacia un piso inferior.

-Oookkkk… Eso sin duda es algo que no sabia.- Comento la joven mientras se asomaba al interior de la cripta.

-Jeje… No me sorprende, pero bueno. Entremos.- Pidió de forma natural aquel muchacho mientras daba pasos seguros hacia abajo. Y con eso, una aun temerosa muchacha, le siguió muy de cerca, queriendo evitar tropezarse con algo. Pero poco tiempo duro su bajada, puesto que ahora se encontraban a enfrente de una cortina de terciopelo rojo.- Solo, dame un momento.- Comento él chico mientras se volteaba a una base para antorcha, y después de jalarla, se escucho un estruendo en la superficie.- Es solo para asegurarme de que nadie mas entre.- Informo para acto seguido, pasar a través de la cortina. Llevándolos así a un amplio lugar donde las paredes tenían grabados extraños y habían múltiples salidas a su alrededor. Y en el centro de una plancha de piedra circular, se encontraba una vieja silla y una mesa alta con lo que parecía ser un cofre encima de este.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Pregunto una muy sorprendida joven, que pasaba su mirada por todos los rincones del cuarto.

-Esta…- Dipper alzo los brazos, refiriéndose así al extraño lugar.- Es la base de la Sociedad del Ojo Cegado. Hace tres años esa organización estaba activa, pero en mi búsqueda por dar con el autor del diario, cuando aun no lo conocía, me llevo hasta este sitio y junto con Mabel, Soos, Wendy y el anciano McGucket logramos acabar con ella.- Relato mientras caminaba hasta quedar cerca del cofre en la mesa.

-Y-Ya veo… ¿Y que se supone que hacían es esa sociedad?- Pregunto mientras se encaminaba a un lado del chico, mirando así al mismo cofre.

-Pues aquí- Informó mientras señalaba el objeto sobre la mesa- guardaban una maquina que borraba memorias de manera especifica. Y duraron treinta años haciendo eso, a eso se dedicaban. A borrar las memorias de la gente del pueblo para que estos no notaran lo paranormal del mismo.- Hablo mientras revisaba las características del cofre.- De hecho, en un inicio la Sociedad del Ojo Cegado fue hecha por McGucket en un intento de ayudar a la gente que quería olvidar las cosas que no les gustaban, pero después de muchas veces que se borro a si mismo la memoria; su mente se atrofio. Por lo que la batuta de la sociedad la tomo otro sujeto, que de hecho, trabaja en la nueva tienda de música del pueblo.- Termino de hablar mientras sacaba la estatua miniatura del demonio de su mochila y lo acomodo en el interior del cofre, quedándole perfecto el espacio para guardar ese objeto. Lo cerro, y se giró a la muchacha. La cual tenia la expresión de sorpresa adornando su fino rostro.

-E-Espera… ¿Qué?- Confusa por lo que le acababa de contar aquel apuesto muchacho, le miraba sorprendida.

-Hummm… Quizá con un poco mas de contexto entiendas que es lo que quiero decir. La verdad; omitimos hablar de lo que fue la Sociedad del Ojo Cegado por las confusiones que se pueden dar. Pero por lo que veo será necesario aquí para que lo puedas entender.- Comentó mientras tomaba su lámpara y encogía el cofre donde puso la estatuilla de aquel ser triangular que le causo tantos problemas en el pasado. Guardo el objeto cerrado en su mochila y después de acomodarse la lámpara en su cinturón, comenzó con el relato de lo que había sido en el pasado. De cómo vieron el interior de la laptop de McGucket, del como llegaron al museo, e incluso hablo de quienes eran los integrantes de dicha sociedad antes de que se les borraran la memoria. También conto de lo que había sido la razón por la que McGucket se había borrado la memoria y del aparato en cuestión.

La platica de la pareja se había llevado su tiempo y con el pasar del mismo, ellos se fueron moviendo a la par que la conversación avanzaba. Acabando así en la sala donde se encontraban las memorias de todas las personas a las que se les fueron arrebatadas. Viendo de esa manera algunos ejemplos de los que habían sido las victimas de la secta.

-Entonces… Hace tiempo había una secta cuyo objetivo era borrar los eventos paranormales de la mente de la gente del pueblo. Por eso cuando llegaste nadie te podía dar pistas de las mismas. ¿Verdad?- Pregunto tras captar las razones del grupo.

-Exacto. Pero bueno, ya las cosas acabaron. Blind Ivan esta sin memoria y trabajando en esa tienda de música mientras McGucket ya tiene su cordura consigo y ahora es el multimillonario del pueblo.- Comento mientras ponía una memoria de Linda Susan aun lado de la maquina que sirve para mostrar el contenido de los curiosos cilindros de vidrio y cobre.

-Bueno, él y tus tíos. Y con ellos, Mabel y tu.- Comento la rubia mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa, sonrisa que no logro esquivar el chico. Se sentía demasiado a gusto contando de los misterios que resolvió en el pasado que se le olvidaba completamente que él no tenia capacidad alguna de socializar con las chicas. Pero ahí estaba él, de pie, platicando con una de las jóvenes mas hermosas de todo el estado en un lugar aislado y en completa soledad; como si de cualquier cosa de la vida diaria se tratara.

-Y-Yo no soy multimillonario…- Negó mientras giraba la cabeza, desviando la vista de los intensos ojos azules de su acompañante.

-¿No?- Casi sarcástica, la joven Northwest recobraba poco a poco esa seguridad que se le fue por ser tomada desprevenida en un principio. Se acerco a paso seguro al muchacho, y con la punta de su dedo índice le toco la nariz.- Dipper, después de que Mabel dijera algo sin querer me puse a investigar. Y cuando llegaste y nos contaste lo que había sido de ti; en cuanto a la escuela, pude ver que lo que encontré fue verdad. Has hecho varios cursos y representado a distintas empresas a cambio de compensaciones. A eso, sumémosle la beca que se te da por llevar tan en alto el nombre de tu escuela, y con todo lo mencionado, bueno. No soy una genio, pero se sumar, si bien no eres multimillonario estas muy bien preparado para sustentarte tu solo.- Hablo mientras mantenía la mirada sobre ese par de ojos grises. Notando así que tenia el control sobre la situación, y ahora que había puesto al chico en un ambiente "incomodo" sabia bien que este reaccionaria por instinto y no de manera racional.

-Bueno, a esa clase de cosas no suelo prestarles atención.- Finalizo él muchacho mientras daba pasos a una de las salidas del lugar. Había entrado nuevamente en su fortaleza indiferente, recobrando así su semblante seria. Se estaba comenzando a preguntar seriamente si lo que le había dicho su tío esa mañana era tan grave como para prestarle demasiada atención. Ya que, si bien se sentía de alguna manera feliz de que las chicas le prestaran esa atención, también debía confesar de que le estaba empezando a cansar el hecho de lo tomaran siempre con la guardia baja.

-Bien, como tu digas.- Siguiendo el juego, actuó como si las cortantes palabras del chico no fueran así, cortantes. Y después de mirar a su alrededor una vez mas, volvió a hablar.- De acuerdo, en ese caso. Ahora me gustaría ver la razón por la que te odie en un principio- hablo con burla- ¿Dónde encontraste guardados los documentos que decían la verdad de la fundación del pueblo?- Pregunto con inocencia y un tono de voz melodioso, uno que supo que surtió efecto cuando vio al chico ruborizarse. El conquistarlo no seria fácil, iba a ser una guerra entre él y ella. Por que así eran ambos, eran necios, eran tercos. Pero así como se parecían, se diferenciaban como si de dos mundos enteros se tratasen, por lo que debía de idear la forma de llegar su corazón como él llego al suyo.

-En una cripta en el cementerio. Y no la encontré solo, de hecho fue con bastante ayuda de Mabel, ella se encargo de descifrar la clave que nos llevo al lugar.- Informo mientras le miraba, quería mantener la seriedad, pero por alguna razón sentía que esa actitud de la chica; la tomaba apropósito para que él no pudiera ser distante. Y por ello mismo, se lo tomó personal. Por alguna razón sentía que era algo mas que una simple casualidad, sentía que era una batalla entre ellos dos. Una donde el primero en mostrar debilidad: perdería. Y con esa mentalidad, decidió jugar como ella lo hacia.- ¿Te llevo?- Pregunto con cierto toque de malicia y picardía en su voz. Estaba pagando con la misma moneda que le dio la chica, queriendo ver así quien caía primero, y mientras se giraba para ver a su acompañante, puso una sonrisa parecida a la suya. Logrando así que un ligero rubor se hiciera presente en la joven muchacha. Claro que, ella no le dio importancia.

-Claro, veámosla. Quiero ver donde es ese lugar.- Hablo a la par que caminaba a un lado del chico, mirándole de reojo, observando como había acertado en su conjetura. Estaban por iniciar una guerra entre ambos, pero, ella no tenia nada que perder. Por que ya estaba enamorada de él. Sin embargo, en su otra guerra si tenia algo que perder; la oportunidad de estar con él chico que le enseño a que podía ser una buena persona sin importar cual fuera su pasado familiar.

Caminaron de forma silenciosa por un corredor al que le faltaba un poco de luz y que con cada paso reinara mas un olor de humedad; cada uno ideaba la forma de atacar. Uno, guiado por su orgullo; pensaba en como reaccionar a la actitud de la chica. La cual, guiada por estar en dos guerras; pensaba en como actuar, en como atraerlo a que fuera él quien se abalanzara a ella. Pero no duraron demasiado ideando estrategias. Ya que habían llegado al final del camino, y con ello, él joven muchacho presiono una parte de la pared que se encontraba enfrente suyo, y con esa acción, una placa de la misma se hundió. Provocando así que una agujero en el techo se abriera y que de la pared salieran varios ladrillos en forma de escalera. Dipper fue el primero en salir escalando, para que de esa manera dejara que la joven se tomara su tiempo al subir. Saliendo por una coladera falsa, ahora ambos muchachos se encontraban detrás del restaurante de Linda Susan, por lo que, sin perder mas tiempo; cerraron la entrada secreta y se encaminaron a su siguiente destino. Destino el cual le provocaba cierta incomodidad al chico a medida que se encontraba mas cerca de el.

La preocupación de que se pudieran encontrar al par de pre-adultos de sus amigos teniendo relaciones en el aire libre como el día anterior le inundaba la mente, pero negó de forma rápida antes de perder la compostura. No quería bajar la guardia y ser sorprendido por la joven rubia a su lado. No paso demasiado hasta que ambos llegaron a donde él chico quería.

-¿Aquí es?- Pregunto la muchacha mientras veía aquel ángel de piedra.

-Así es, aquí es. Claro que debemos accionar el mecanismo secreto.- Argumento mientras alzaba la mano en dirección de la extremidad alzada de la figura. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un sonido se hizo presente en el lugar. Lo cual hizo helar la sangre del chico. Volteo a todos lados buscando lo que sea que fuere aquello que provoco el sonido, pero al no encontrarlo, se sintió aliviado.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto la muchacha atrás de él.

-¿Ah? Oh, no. No sucede nada.- Se calmo, debía de continuar con la misma actitud, y mientras le sonreía ampliamente a la chica, se aseguro una ultima vez de que nadie mas estuviera en ese lugar. Y tras corroborarlo, doblo el dedo de la figura de piedra. La placa del suelo se movió en respuesta de esa acción, y sin mas, se adentraron.

-¿Oíste eso?- Pregunto entre besos apasionados cierta chica con un fleco teñido. Empujó con las manos levente a su chico que se encontraba encima de ella. Ambos, tirados en el suelo, esperaban que entre las tumbas nadie pudiera divisarlos en esa altura.

-Yo no oí nada.- Contesto Robbie, jadeante, deseoso de retomar la tarea que se encontraba llevando a cabo hacia solo unos instantes.

-Bien, fue solo mi imaginación.- Por mas que quisiera negarlo, ella de igual manera que él deseaba continuar con aquel apasionante acto. Últimamente se les había hecho demasiado adictivo el correr riesgos tan notorios como ser descubiertos en pleno acto carnal. Y con ese placer a flor de piel, continuaron.

Por su parte, el par de jóvenes aventureros ahora se encontraban descendiendo con cuidado por la cripta. Llegando de esa manera en poco rato al final de su recorrido. Pacifica fue quien se encamino primero a aquel espacioso lugar lleno de secretos. Volteo asombrada en todas direcciones, admirando la cantidad de papeles y muebles viejos que habían esparcidos por el escondite.

-No puede ser cierto…- Murmuro mientras pasaba sus manos sobre viejos papeles con secretos nacionales.- Este lugar esta lleno de cosas que podrían desacreditar a todo el gobierno de Estados Unidos. ¿Esta bien que yo este aquí?- Cuestiono mientras dejaba a un lado los empolvados papeles y volteaba la mirada aun divertido muchacho que le miraba fijamente.

-Claro. La familia Northwest ya es portadora de un secreto nacional. No veo por que no pueda serlo de unos cuantos mas. Digo, Mabel, Ford, McGucket y yo sabemos demasiadas cosas; las suficientes como para que emitan una orden de arresto en nuestra contra.- Comento burlesco él chico mientras caminaba pasando los dedos por el empolvado lugar.

-Bueno, si lo pones así. Supongo que esta bien.- Levanto los hombros mientras le restaba importancia con sus palabras. Y con eso, regreso la mirada a cada una de las cosas del lugar, pensando así como iniciar la conversación nuevamente.- ¿Y como fue que encontraron este lugar?- Pregunto mientras veía un papel que revelaba el genero de Benjamín Franklin.

-Oh, bueno. Todo inicio el día del pionero en que insultaste a Mabel frente al pueblo, eso le genero querer ganarse una actitud seria ante los eventos que se desarrollaban a su alrededor. Así que, con ayuda de un documento que Ford había encontrado anteriormente, nos pusimos en búsqueda de la conspiración que se guardaba la familia Northwest…- Inicio el rato aquel joven muchacho. Describía cuales habían sido los pasos a seguir por su gemela y él. Además de contar el como la policía los seguía de cerca, buscando así que no revelaran ningún secreto. También revelo el hecho de que casi todo el crédito de esa investigación se debía a Mabel y su particular forma de ver las cosas, además de los sucesos que se desarrollaron después de encontrar a Quentin y de cómo se encontraban en un tren de camino a Washington para ser puestos bajo custodia del gobierno por sus conocimientos.

La joven muchacha escuchaba de manera atenta todo lo que decía aquel inspirado chico. Él cual hablaba con tono de orgullo por las acciones del pasado por parte de su hermana; pero de igual forma se mostraba inspirado, como si se encontrara reviviendo aquellos emocionantes eventos. Corriendo, descifrando, buscando y aventurándose con riesgos a que algo sucediera mal. Pero siempre haciéndolo por que era lo que le gustaba. Y ahora, por como hablaba, notaba de antemano que esa era la verdadera actitud del misterioso muchacho. Quien, sin querer, él mismo le había dado la clave de una estrategia.

Pasaron un rato mas encerrados en ese oscuro y lúgubre lugar, donde había pasando de escucharse solo la voz del chico, a escucharse la voz de ambos. Los dos jóvenes ahora platicaban de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la cabeza, de aventuras del pasado, de modas ridículas actuales, de lo que paso en lo que no se habían visto. Las risas no faltaron en todo eso, siempre se escuchaba ese auto reflejo de parte de uno de los dos jóvenes cuando el otro comentaba algo gracioso con respecto a lo que les sucedió en el pasado.

-¿Entonces dejaste a tu poni en una granja donde sabias que lo podían cuidar y a cambio te dieron un caballo para equitación?- Pregunto asombrado mientras caminaban hacia la salida del lugar.

-Así es, y he estado practicando desde el verano pasado.- Comento mientras le regresaba la mirada al joven.

-Je, en ese caso quisiera ver en algún momento a tu caballo.- Pidió él muchacho mientras salían de la cripta.

-Bueno, si quieres verlo solo necesitamos regresar al bosque, lo deje ata- No termino la frase, Dipper la jalo hacia sus brazos; aprisionándola, mientras se tiraban aun lado de la entrada del secreto lugar después de accionar el mecanismo interno de la tumba. Quedándose así en una posición demasiado incomoda para ambos; dado que sus cuerpos se encontraban demasiado pegados, y a un lado de un pequeño arbusto que les generaba cierta cubierta para lo que sea que fuere aquello que provocara esa situación.

-¡¿Dipper?!- Confusa, no pudo evitar que su tono de voz fuera de molestia mientras recriminaba al chico por su repentino y errático comportamiento. Mas sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón se sentía alagada por la intrépida acción del joven. Pero este, en vez de responder solo le tapo la boca con una de sus manos.

-Shhhh…- Fue el único sonido que salió de sus labios. Y momentos después, solo se limito a señalar a un lugar que se encontraba frente a ellos. La joven, confundida por eso, encamino la vista a donde apuntaba aquel muchacho y poca fue su sorpresa; puesto que, encima de una banca de piedra se encontraba una pareja que ella conocía, y se encontraban realizando un acto que si bien no era algo que ella buscara diariamente, si tenia el conocimiento de que se trataba.

Ahí estaban, una pareja que todos sabían que estaba hecha de forma que durarían por mucho tiempo. Pero en ningún momento se imaginaron el hecho de que el par de jóvenes se encontraran teniendo relaciones sexuales en pleno cementerio; mas exactamente, en una banca de piedra a una distancia prudente de su escondite. Una banca donde Robbie se encontraba sentado con los pantalones abajo y Tambry yacía encima de el, dándole la espalda; mientras tenia la falda arriba, la blusa abierta; dejando sus morenos pechos al aire, y sus bragas en un tobillo.

Pero el desconcierto fue demasiado, tanto así, que ninguno de los dos muchachos se movieron de donde se encontraban. Aunque Pacifica se encontrara encima del chico esta no se movió. Aunque Dipper pudiera sentir a la perfección el peso y cuerpo de la joven sobre de él, no se movió. El temor les invadió de forma estrepitosa, y un manojo de emociones se desprendía de las mentes de los jóvenes.

Él chico Pines, pensaba que debía de recriminar a Robbie después por llevar a cabo esa clase de acciones en el aire libre. Con ese pensamiento, dirigió la mirada a la gótica pareja. Les veía disfrutar del éxtasis, veía como ambos realizaban aquello que tanto les gustaba, y con eso, sintió aquella extraña sensación nuevamente en él. Curiosidad.

La joven Northwest mantenía la mirada sobre la pareja, no los conocía del todo bien. Pero sabia que eran novios desde hacia dos años. Y ese pensamiento dio origen a uno nuevo en su mente. Pensó en que esa clase de cosas eran normales en las parejas que se amaban demasiado, pensó en como se veían ellos dos al disfrutar de lo que se encontraban haciendo. Y después de eso, volteo la mirada al chico sobre del que se encontraba. Su rostro, ligeramente sonrojado, se encontraba de perfil mientras mantenía la vista sobre el espectáculo que acontecía a pocos metros de ellos. Decidió prestar mas atención en él; y con ello noto como su respiración se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, en como un sutil sudor comenzaba a hacerse presente en su frente pero mas que nada se fijo en como su mirada reflejaba una batalla interna por alguna razón.

Él chico Pines no dejaba de mirar a sus amigos. Pensando en lo que hacían, pensando en como les gustaba el exhibicionismo en el cementerio por alguna razón que no comprendía. Pero mas que nada, peleando consigo mismo por que su cuerpo no reaccionara de la forma que debía de hacerlo. Batallaba con la naturaleza de su ser, evitando así que cierta función se llevara a cabo. Mas sin embargo algo le llamo la atención, una agitada respiración cerca de su cuello le hizo voltear la mirada a la chica que tenia encima suyo. Notando como el rubor se había apoderado de sus mejillas. Como sus pupilas se dilataron en el momento en que las miradas de ambos se encontraron; notando como sus respiraciones empezaban a compartir un mismo ritmo.

-Dipper.- Susurro de forma débil, por alguna razón quería decir su nombre, quería grabarlo en ese momento, sentía como el ritmo cardiaco del mencionado aumento en el momento que hoyo su nombre, por lo que supo al instante que también compartían la misma sensación.

-Elise.- Susurro él como respuesta. Sentía que una atracción se empezaba a llevar a cabo, pero no crédito del por que de eso. No sabia si era por lo que se encontraban viendo, o por otra cosa. Pero poco le importaba, ya que aunque quisiera negarlo. Se estaba dejando llevar por su curiosidad, deseaba averiguarlo por acciones y no por deducción propia.

Y ella, solo reacciono con emoción, sintió como una descarga eléctrica se hacia presente por toda su columna. Le emocionaba esa situación por alguna extraña razón; razón que quería averiguar. Por lo que poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al del chico. Se perdía en su par de ojos grises, y también quería perderse de sus tiernos labios. Pero algo les detuvo, sin previo aviso los gemidos de la pareja se habían vuelto gritos contenidos; cosa que llamo su atención, por lo que los dos regresaron la mirada al par de jóvenes. Encontrándose así con el clímax de su acto.

Robbie sujetaba a Tambry por sus pechos mientras se veía que acentuaba aun mas las embestidas que se daban. Por su parte, la joven solo movió sus manos hacia atrás, afirmando así un agarre a la cabeza de su pareja, quien ladeo el rostro para así poder plantar un placentero beso que ambos necesitaban. Duraron en esa posición solo un momento mas, ya que al poco rato se encontraban jadeando, esperando por que las sensaciones que tenían explotaran culminando de esa manera su goce. Dipper y Pacifica miraban de manera atenta el como la pareja se encontraban en los últimos momentos del acto, apreciando así la culminación de este. Donde Robbie, para ahogar su rugido de placer; mordió el cuello de su novia, la cual, para suprimir su gemido solo se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior mientras con sus propios dedos se apretaba ambos pezones. Se observo como claramente la pareja se tenso por un momento, dejando salir todo aquello que habían guardado, acabando así al mismo tiempo mientras; después de tensarse, relajaban los músculos por haber llevado a cabo tan agotadora actividad.

El silencio reino nuevamente, Dipper y Pacifica seguían en el mismo lugar mientras esperaban a que la pareja se retirara. Observaron como la misma, después de acabar ambos compartieron un tierno beso, para después acomodarse lentamente la ropa. Dieron gracias al dios en el que creyeran; el hecho de que se encontraban algo lejos y escondidos detrás de un arbusto, por lo que no vieron las intimidades de los jóvenes, pero si escucharon como caminaban lentamente lejos del lugar, dejándolos solos nuevamente.

Duraron un momento sin moverse, pensando en el que hacer. Dipper discutía mentalmente que acción llevar a cabo, repasando en su cabeza cada posibilidad que podía surgir de solo abrir la boca, pero cierta rubia se había cansado de esperar alguna reacción.

-Dipper.- Susurro suplicante y con un tono inocente mientras le mantenía la mirada al chico. Él cual, al escuchar su nombre, dio un ligero sobresalto por el impacto. Y al regresar la mirada a la chica, noto como ella se acercaba cada vez mas, buscando algo, él no sabia el que. Pero quería dejarla continuar para así averiguarlo. Claro que, el universo no tenia los mismos planes.

Un celular sonó de forma intempestiva, tomando por sorpresa al par de jóvenes. Los cuales se sobresaltaron con temor, recobraron la razón y se pusieron de pie mientras se aseguraban de ser los únicos que se encontraran en el sombrío lugar. Una mirada rápida basto para comprobar eso, y después de hacerlo, se dispusieron a ver cual dispositivo fue el que interrumpió el momento. Pero basto con que Dipper sacara su celular del bolsillo, viendo como parpadeaba la pantalla por una notificación; lo desbloqueo de forma natural, y sintió como se le helaba la sangre.

-"No crean que no los vimos. Pero descuiden, nos gusta tener publico. Con amor, Tambry… Pd: Dile a Pacifica que me gusta su falda."- Leyó en voz alta aquel mensaje. Y sin previo aviso, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. Provocando así un ligero temor en ambos.- C-Creo que mejor nos vamos.- Comento nervioso mientras guardaba nuevamente su celular.

-S-Si, será lo mejor.- Informo a la par que se aseguraba de no tener ninguna mancha de tierra sobre su ropa. Y después de hacerlo, empezó a jugar con un mechón de pelo.- Ejem…-Intento habla sobre cualquier cosa. Impidiendo así que su rubor y vergüenza no fueran tan notorio.- Ahora que recuerdo, deje mi caballo amarrado a un árbol en el bosque. ¿Quieres ir a verlo?- Pregunto mientras ocultaba su intención de que ambos volvieran a tener un momento como el de hacia solo unos instantes.

-P-Pues… L-La verdad es que tengo que ir a dejar el cofre a un lugar seguro.- Informo él chico mientras se rascaba la nuca. Pero eso solo era una verdad a medias. No podía decirle que si se volvía a generar ese ambiente de antes, no seria capaz de controlar sus impulsos. E incluso podría ponerse algo errático; por lo que en ese momento prefería una retirada estratégica.

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno, en ese caso, nos veremos después Dip.- Se despedía la chica con ánimos caídos. Cosa que noto al instante él joven.

-¿S-Sabes? En mi estancia en México note una particular forma que tienen los chicos de nuestra edad.- Informo mientras daba unos ligeros pasos hacia la joven, la cual, por el comentario solo se limito a arquear la ceja de forma curiosa.- Se despiden de una manera que me gustaría probar.- No sabia por que decía eso, pero poco le importaba; ya estaba hecho. Deseaba hacerlo, por alguna razón no estaría feliz de no hacerlo.- ¿Lo podemos practicar solo entre nosotros dos?- Pregunto mientras quedaba justo enfrente de la chica, el espacio personal ya no existía con la distancia que se guardaban.

-¿Pues de que manera se despiden?- Pregunto intrigada por lo que decía, sin notar así que la distancia entre ambos era casi nula. Y con ello, Dipper se inclino hacia el frente, tomo la barbilla de la chica y la alzo para que sus rostros quedaran de frente, sus labios se posaron sobre una de las coloradas mejillas de la chica. Y tras eso, se alejo lentamente.

-Nos vemos Elise.- Dijo en voz baja mientras aun mantenían la cercanía de los rostros; notando como el nerviosismo se apoderaba de la chica, del como sus mejillas se pintaban de un tono aun mas intenso, de cómo sus pupilas se volvían a dilatar, pero mas que nada, notando que ella había dejado de usar maquillaje: algo que a su parecer era algo que le gustaba mucho. Aunque poco duro eso, ya que él muchacho se alejo de forma repentina y se encamino rápidamente al bosque mientras se despedía con la mano de la joven. Había ganado, no sabia el que en especifico. Pero sabia que era una victoria.

La chica Northwest se encontraba ahora de pie, mirando al muchacho irse mientras se despedía de forma lenta con la mano. Por alguna razón sentía que se había equivocado en algo.

-Je, supongo que erre en una conjetura. Hoy, lograste enamorarme aun mas Dipper Pines.- Susurro mientras recordaba todo lo que acababa de pasar, de cómo sus rostros se encontraban cerca buscando algo que ambos desconocían pero que por alguna razón sentían que debían de tener. De poseer. Camino de forma calmada hacia el bosque, debía de llegar a su caballo antes de que este se empezara a impacientar, pero, deseaba quedarse así un poco mas de tiempo. Deseaba perderse en sus pensamientos. Y lo hizo, se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos, por sus ilusiones, por sus deseos contenidos; mientras caminaba por el bosque. Llegando al lugar donde había dejado a su corcel.

 _ **Pasado el rato, en la cabaña del misterio:**_

El grupo de jóvenes chicas se encontraban acomodando las cajas con mercancías en el ático a falta de espacio. Por su parte; Gideon se encontraba bajando las cajas de la camioneta y las metía a la cabaña mientras Soos guiaba a un grupo de turistas por el bosque y Melody atendía a otros tantos en la tienda de recuerdos.

Sin previo aviso se habían visto azotados por una increíble cantidad de turistas en cuanto el chico Pines se fue a donde sea que fuera su destino. Pero gracias a la organización de la joven pareja misterio, fueron capaces de darles una tarea a cada joven de manera que no fuera demasiado pesada ni demasiado ligera. Creando así un balance perfecto.

Las chicas habían terminado ya con su labor al igual que él joven albino, por lo que decidieron darse un ligero descanso y sentarse a tomar algo en la cocina. Todos salvo una chica. La joven Pines miraba su antigua habitación, pensando en que Dipper aun no la había visitado. Sintiendo melancólica de alguna forma, pero esa melancolía se esfumo cuando por accidente movió la estantería a su lado, provocando así que una caja de cartón callera al suelo, abriéndose y dejando ver su contenido. El cual era solo una pieza de tela. Una pieza, que reconoció al instante.

Por lo mientras, en la planta baja, solo se escuchaba una discusión sobre una trivialidad entre los jóvenes. Gideon se encontraba recargado en una pared mientras se tomaba una soda. Grenda, Candy y Wendy se encontraban en la mesa mientras hacían lo mismo.

-En serio, la bicicleta que le regalo Marius a Grenda es la mas increíble que se pueda encontrar. Incluso tiene para realizar cambio de velocidades y un pequeño generador que alimenta la linterna.- Comento Candy mientras miraba a la pelirroja.

-Si. Debe de ser increíble. Pero no se. Para un vehículo pequeño nada como el carrito de golf. Soos lo modifico de manera que ahora incluso tiene nitro.- Informo la joven de pecas mientras miraba a sus amigas.

-¿No es eso ilegal?- Pregunto la dueña de la bicicleta mientras arqueaba la ceja.

-No si no hay policías cerca.- Argumento la joven de frenos mientras se incluía en la conversación y se adentraba en la cocina. Mantenía una amplia sonrisa mientras decía eso y portaba el objeto que encontró momentos atrás, algo que genero intriga en los presentes.

-¿Qué sucede Mabs? Pareciera que encontraste algún tesoro o algo.- Pregunto la joven de camisa a cuadros mientras le veía sentarse.

-Bueno, algo parecido.- Informo mientras abría la caja de cartón que dejo en la mesa para que todos pudieran verla. Y con delicadeza, saco una pieza de tela compuesta de tres colores distintos con varios símbolos grabados. Mas exactamente. Una mano de seis dedos dorada, que tenia encima dos arboles de pino, una hacha y un pico cruzados donde, en su cruce, había encima un signo de interrogación; debajo de la mano, había una estrella fugaz con una estela de arco iris y entre esos dos símbolos, las palabras "Take Back the Falls" yacían escritas.

-¡Wow! Hacia tiempo que no la veía.- Animada, Wendy la tomo entre sus manos, recordando de esa manera aquellos momentos en donde se preparaban para la batalla. En como combatió con los demás para detener la catástrofe que amenazaba al mundo entero, y mas que nada, en como ese par de asombrosos gemelos habían ideado un plan para combatir al triangulo que les había hecho al vida imposible.

-Si, casi me había olvidado de ella.- Comento Candy mientras la veía en manos de su amiga. Recordando por un instante el como armaron aquel robot gigante para combatir fieramente. Pero mas que nada, recordando en como, cuando llego el momento, Dipper le dejo a su cargo el maniobra miento del robot. Sintiendo que la melancolía era cada vez mas, se vio obligada a apartar la mirada.

Y de esa forma, los presentes solo se limitaban a recordar los que fueron los momentos mas angustiantes que jamás vivieron, los momentos en los que el destino de la tierra yacía en sus manos. Cada uno recordaba ciertas cosas especificas, Wendy recordaba como se coordinaban todos encima del robot para hacer frente a las amenazas, y en como Dipper tenia en sus manos el timón del mismo, en como mostraba una mirada seria y llena de determinación por salvar al pueblo y al mundo.  
Mabel recordaba en como peleo a un lado de su hermano, en como todos sus conocidos se ayudaban de manera increíble para poder detener todas las atrocidades cometidas por Bill, en como acabo todo, en como su hermano ahora tenia un vistoso "tatuaje" en su espalda, el cual, era reflejo de su valor al dejar salir sus sentimientos.  
Gideon pensaba en lo malo que había hecho, en como sus acciones del pasado eran buenos motivos por los cuales el pueblo debería de haberle dejado de hablar, pero antes de poder deprimirse, dirigió su mirar a la joven castaña con suéter extravagante. Pensó así en como su hermano lo convenció de hacer el bien para así ser alguien digno de ser amado y en como se unió a todos para detener la amenaza que había latente.  
Candy seguía en tratando de evitar pensar de mas, pero no le fue posible, recordó como Dipper dejo el mando del robot a ella, puesto que él y los demás irían a rescatar a todos.  
Grenda, por su parte, pensó en un inicio en como peleaba junto con sus mas grandes amigas y en como todas las personas que conocía y los seres mágicos que habitaban el bosque se unieron con el propósito de salvar el destino del universo. Pero, inevitablemente pensó en lo que mas le fastidio en su estadía en la cabaña cuando esta servía de refugio para todos, la cabeza de cera de Larry King que no paraba de tratar de comerse su pelo.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué le paso a la cabeza de Larry King?- Pregunto la joven al recordar la horrible experiencia que había sufrido. Sacando así de sus pensamientos a todos los demás.

-Hummm… Buena pregunta.- Argumento la joven del suéter raro.- Preguntémosle a Soos.- Pidió mientras se ponía de pie y se guardaba la bandera dentro de su bolso.

-¿Te la vas a llevar?- Pregunto el albino al ver la acción de la joven.

-Sip. Se la pienso mostrar a Dipper.- Informo mientras se ponía en camino a la tienda.

Acto seguido, los jóvenes caminaron hacia la parte de la tienda dentro de tan extraña cabaña, llegando así al poco tiempo con Melody, quien despedía con la mano a la ultima parte de la clientela que les quedaba. Por su parte, Soos se encontraba sentado recargado en una pared mientras veía como entraban sus amigas.

-¿Qué paso chicas?- Pregunto animado el nuevo señor misterio mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa amplia.

-Oye Soos. ¿qué paso con la cabeza de Larry King?- Pregunto la castaña mientras se acercaba a su ya no tan robusto amigo.

-Hummmm… No recuerdo. ¿Melody? ¿Recuerdas que le paso a la cabeza de Larry?- Le pregunto a su pareja por el paradero de tal cosa, pero esta solo se limito a alzar los hombros y mover la cabeza en señal de negación.- Hummm. Bueno, supongo que se ha de haber ido de viaje, digo, después de todo lo que ocurrió hace tres años muchos decidieron cambiar algunas cosas.- Reflexiono sabiamente el joven hispano mientras mantenía la mirada en el vacío.

-Si, supongo que si. Bueno, siendo ese el caso dudo que la vuelvas a ver.- Comento la joven Pines a su amiga.

-Menos mal. Lo odiaba.- Comento la chica mientras pasaba una mano sobre su frente.- De cualquier forma, ¿De que hablábamos?- Pregunto confundida por su antiguo tema de conversación.

-Sobre que era mas rápido. Si tu bicicleta o el carro de golf.- Hablo Candy mientras veía divertida a su amiga.

-Ah claro… Mi bici es mas rápida.- Hablo la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Arg, que no. Es mas rápido el carro de golf.- Wendy se estaba comenzando a exasperar, por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo, había sacado el temperamento de su padre.- Miren. ¿Saben que? Esta tarde, cuando salga del trabajo hagamos una carrera. La bicicleta contra el carro de golf. ¿Les parece?- Cuestiono retadora, esperando que sus amigas se hicieran para atrás, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se encontraban decididas.

-¡Hecho! Nosotras contra ti.- Hablo Grenda mientras sentía la emoción a flor de piel.

-De hecho… ¿Chicas?- Mabel se mostraba dudosa con lo que habían dicho.- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Wendy. Soos y Dipper fueron los que mejoraron el carrito de Golf…- Temerosa, se sobaba el codo mientras decía eso.

-Bien. En ese caso serán dos contra dos.- Aun animada, Candy le miro divertida por lo que podría ser una muy buena tarde.

-Je… ¿Segura?- Cuestiono mientras veía a la asiática.

-Claro. ¿Alguien mas se une?- Pregunto mirando a los demás presentes.

-Yo me guardare lo que pienso.- Hablo Gideon mientras desviaba la mirada, por mas que muchos pensaran que el hijo de un vendedor de autos tendría que ser amante de los mismo, pues el joven Gleeful era la excepción a esa creencia. Y aun que lo negara, aun extrañaba practicar equitación en su antiguo corcel blanco.

-Bueno, ¿Y tu Soos?- Pregunto la joven castaña mientras volteaba la mirada a su amigo. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo. Su novia le miro fijamente mientras alzaba una ceja y mostraba una sonrisa picara; esa expresión se había vuelto común entre ellos, por lo que no dudo en contestar.

-Je… Lo siento calabaza, tengo cosas que hacer en la cabaña. Pero ahí me dicen quien gana.- Pidió el mayor de los presentes mientras dirigía una mirada cómplice a su novia sin que nadie lo notara.- Por cierto, Wendy, se fundieron unos cuantos focos en la zona del museo. ¿Los puedes cambiar?- Pregunto mientras veía a la joven pelirroja.

-Claro Soos. En la tarde, que no se les olvide chicas. Ustedes contra Mabel y yo.- Reto por ultima vez a la par que caminaba a la sección de su trabajo.

-Bien, para eso falta aun una hora y media, lo mejor será que vayamos por mi bicicleta.- Comento Grenda mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

-Claro.- El resto de los jóvenes le siguieron mientras se despedían de la pareja mayor. Caminando así con rumbo al pueblo para preparar todo con respecto a la competencia entre el grupo de jóvenes a la par que platicaban de cualquier cosa que les llegara a la mente.

-¿Por qué no participaras Gideon?- Pregunto Mabel mientras volteaba a ver al joven.

-Por que yo no creo que ninguna de las dos cosas sea la mas rápida con respecto a algo de ese tamaño. Para mi lo mas rápido siempre seria un- No logro terminar la frase, fue interrumpido por la misma chica.

-¡Un caballo!- Grito mientras señalaba hacia el frente, donde, aun lado del camino se encontraban caminando de forma lenta un caballo y una joven.

-Exacto, un caballo. Espera. ¿Qué?- Sin haberle prestado atención antes, dirigió la vista a donde su amiga señalaba. Viendo así un caballo; de color marrón oscuro con manchas blancas, siendo acompañado por una chica rubia de vestimenta deportiva.

-¿Paz?- Pregunto en voz alta la joven asiática mientras mantenía la mirada a la joven, logrando que esta se volteara y confirmara así su duda. Y con ello, todo el grupo se encamino de forma rápida hacia su amiga. Notando de esa manera que sus mejillas se encontraban enrojecidas y su mirada reflejaba paz interior.- ¿Estas bien? Te vez rara…- Se preocupo la joven de lentes.

-E-Estoy bien, es solo que…- Intento continuar hablando, pero no pudo, seguía siendo infantil, lo sabia, pero no le molestaba en absoluto. Se encontraba pensando en como se despidió de aquel joven muchacho que la traía enamorada. Por su parte, el grupo de chicas solo miraban confundidas a su amiga mientras que, él joven Gideon se encontraba acariciando al caballo. Le gustaban los animales por mas que quisiera ocultarlo, siempre trato bien a cada uno de los que llegaba a tener como mascota, por lo que se le daba bien socializar con ellos.- Bueno, en fin. Estoy bien, solo pienso en algunas cosas. ¿Y ustedes que hacen?- Pregunto tratando de quitar la atención de encima suyo.

-¿Eh? Ah, si. Estamos yendo al pueblo por la bicicleta de Grenda para hacer una competencia entre Candy y ella contra Wendy y yo.- Se auto señalo la chica mientras decía eso ultimo.

-¿Competencia? ¿Para que?- Pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Para ver que es mas rápido si una bicicleta mejorada o el carrito de Golf que Soos y Dipper modificaron.- Contesto con simpleza.

-Hum, bueno, menos mal no competirán contra un caballo. Ya que perderían.- Se burlo a la par que ocultaba su sonrisa con una mano. Pero ante el comentario, sus amigas sintieron que era mas una propuesta para unirse a la competencia que otra cosa, por su parte, Gideon arqueo la ceja al oír eso, no sabia que había alguien mas en ese pueblo que considerara eso de tan bellos animales.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y por que no lo demuestras Northwest?- Pregunto Candy mientras le veía burlesca.

-¿Hay bases para la competencia?- Pregunto la chica mientras miraba con la misma simpatía.

-Son de equipos de dos. Así que busca un compañero que no sea "él". Argumento la chica mientras veía de forma recriminatoria a la rubia.

-Bueno, en ese caso me costara trabajo el encontrar a alguien que piense como yo.- Comento sin pensar mientras mantenía la mirada en el cielo.

-Gideon, ¿no tenias tu un caballo antes?- Pregunto la joven Pines mientras miraba al susodicho. Haciendo así que la rubia volteara a verlo y notara lo bien que se llevaba con su corcel.

-B-Bueno, si… P-Pero…- Intentaba encontrar un argumento con que desviar su atención con respecto a lo que le decía la chica, pero con solo ver la insistencia en su mirada, supo que no tenia escapatoria.- Esta bien…- Suspiro resignado.- Claro que, debe de estar de acuerdo ella.- Alzo la mano señalando a la joven Northwest. Y esta, en respuesta, se ato el pelo en una coleta alta mientras veía a su amiga.

-¿Hay un premio para los ganadores?- Pregunto de forma burlesca.

-Puesss… No lo habíamos pensando.- Comento la chica Pines.

-Pero, seria entretenido hacerlo así.- Hablo la joven Chiu.

-De igual forma, ya veremos después como organizamos todo. Por el momento vayamos al pueblo por la bicicleta de Grenda.- Hablo la chica de frenos mientras mantenía la sonrisa amplia.

-Bueno, supongo que no estaría mal competir solo por que si.- Hablo Pacifica mientras tomaba las correas de su caballo y se las pasaba al albino.- Toma, congenia con él.- Le sonrió para después andar detrás de sus amigas. Dejando al muchacho y corcel detrás para que pudieran tener un momento entre ellos dos.

-Buen chico.- Le dijo él joven Gleeful al cuadrúpedo mientras andaban y empezaba a acicalarle mas.

La caminata al pueblo fue demasiado normal, anduvieron como si nada hasta que llegaron a la zona residencial, donde se dirigieron sin contratiempo a la casa de la joven Grenda; en donde procedió a sacar de la cochera dicho medio de transporte que decía; podía superar al carrito de golf y a un corcel.

Ya con ello en su poder, el grupo de jóvenes se encontraban caminando en dirección a la cabaña, pasando sin querer por el frente de la casa de Thompson, donde yacían el grupo de jóvenes amigos de la leñadora, discutiendo como siempre, pero esta vez sobre otro tema: el cual no alcanzaron a escuchar. Pero, al ver que el grupo de chicas se acercaba, secaron por un momento su disputa y todos procedieron a saludar. Incluso Robbie y Tambry, quienes miraron con una sonrisa cómplice a la joven Northwest, quien, al percibir eso, sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda de forma súbita.

-Hola joven Northwest… ¿Dipper te paso mi mensaje?- Pregunto con burla Tambry mientras apreciaba como la chica se ruborizaba.

-Si, si me lo dio. Gracias por el cumplido, es una falda que compre en el centro comercial de aquí.- Intentaba sonar con seriedad, pero la vergüenza podía mas que ella. Por lo que vio imposible ocultar ese detalle junto con sus coloradas mejillas. Cosa que noto Candy al instante, y con mirada de enfado, volteo a ver a su amiga.

-No intentes cambia el tema de conversación Tambers.- Regaño Nate mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Sigo diciendo que nuestra cuatrimoto es mas rápida que la motocicleta de Robbie.- Sentencio, mientras por su parte, Lee adoptaba la misma pose.

-Ahí van otra vez.- Se lamento Thompson mientras se ponía una palma en la frente.

-¿Ese pedazo de basura? ¿Estas bromeando? Le pagaron al cuidador del basurero por que se la dejaran llevársela y apenas la repararon. Es mejor mi moto.- Hablo Robbie mientras abrazaba a su novia con un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-No estarás hablando en serio. La has chocado ya una buena cantidad de veces, de seguro ya no corre como debería.- Recrimino Lee a la par que arqueaba una ceja.

-Chicos, chico. Creo que están pasando por alto la forma mas fácil de solucionar esto.- Hablo Mabel mientras se acercaba al grupo de mayores.- Verán, ahí tenemos una motocicleta fea-señalo la propiedad del gótico- una cuatrimoto basura-hizo lo mismo con la adquisición del par de amigos- un caballo, una bicicleta todo terreno y un carro de golf modificado. Creo que solo hay una forma de averiguar que es mas rápido.- Sonrió con malicia mientras miraba a todos los presentes, los cuales, se veían intrigados por lo que acababan de escuchar.

 _ **Pasado el rato, en la mansión McGucket-Pines:**_

Stan se encontraba poniéndose su conjunto favorito para hacer apuestas el cual consistía en; una chamarra de piel café clara, una camisa roja, un cinturón con hebilla dorada, zapatos color marrón y pantalón blanco. Y la razón para encontrarse vistiéndose de esa manera era por el mensaje que recibió de su sobrina. La cual le pedía ayuda para organizar una carrera entre ella y los demás chicos, y por lo que decía, pareciera que algunos jóvenes inexpertos en las apuestas iban a estar presentes como publico.

Quizá era ya millonario, pero eso no lo hacia por el dinero, lo hacia para revivir los viejos tiempos en los que hacia esa clase de cosas por supervivencia propia. Y una vez hubo terminado de arreglarse para la ocasión, salió de su habitación y se encamino rápidamente a la salida. Pero, antes de que pudiera dar un paso fuera de la mansión, sintió una briza helada proveniente de otro punto. Intrigado por eso, caminó sentido contrario a donde llegaba la corriente de aire. Encontrándose así en las puertas del patio trasero. Donde yacía Ford, de pie y con las manos en la espalda; como era su costumbre ponerlas cuando se trataba un tema serio, se encontraba mirando inmutablemente al horizonte mientras los rayos del sol que estaba a punto de ocultarse alumbraban el lugar.

-Ahhh… ¿Todo bien seis dedos?- Cuestiono a la par que hacia acto de presencia poniéndose a un lado de su gemelo. Notando así que no miraba al horizonte, si no que, miraba la naturaleza que se desplegaba enfrente de ellos.

-Si, solo… Estoy esperando.- Contesto serio, sin apartar la vista del bosque que se encontraba al final del jardín.

-¿Esperas que cosa?- Pregunto preocupado por su actitud.

-No que cosa… "¿a quien?"- Fue lo único que dijo aun manteniendo la semblante seria.

-Ok… ¿A quien esperas?- Su preocupación no hizo mas que aumentar con eso, puesto que tenia una idea de la respuesta.

-A Dipper.- Su única contestación era el sobre-nombre de su sobrino.

-Ahhh…- Suspiró con pesadez, pensando en como contestar a eso.- Solo… No seas muy duro con él chico.- Pidió a la par que se giraba a la mansión. Pero, con esas palabras solo logro que su gemelo le volteara a ver curioso del porque de su petición.- Vamos Ford, ¿en serio? No soy inocente. Si Dipper se ha vuelto tan fuerte como aparenta, es porque oculta algo que teme que suceda, por eso te pido que no seas muy duro con él. Es aun joven, necesita saber que lo apoyamos, no que le recriminamos sus errores.- Hablo con sabiduría tras recibir la mirada de su hermano. La cual cambio a una de sorpresa por escuchar eso.

-T-Tienes razón.- Hablo Ford mientras caía en cuenta de las palabras de su hermano.- Gracias por recordármelo.- Finalizo la conversación mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa en señal de gratitud. Stan hizo lo mismo para después retirarse del lugar, dejando así a su hermano; pensando en lo que le dijo. Y era verdad, Ford era por mucho, el modelo a seguir de Dipper, tenia que actuar con sabiduría, sin mostrarle que se encontraba enojado por lo que ocultaba él chico si no que mas bien se preocupaba por su bienestar. Debía de ser comprensible con él.

Volteo la mirada nuevamente al bosque, observando así la magnificencia del mismo. Sin tener en cuenta que en ese preciso momento aquel chico que esperaba yacía en una amplia llanura, dentro de una cabaña, acomodando sus cosas para retirarse. Puesto que ya había terminado con la mano de pintura del lugar, al igual que el reemplazamiento de cristales y la labor de poner impermeabilizante en el techo. Inclusive agrando la compuerta alienígena hasta el tamaño correcto para el agujero del suelo, y después la escondió bajo tablones falsos para que así pasara por una cabaña común y corriente. Solo le faltaba una cosa, aquel cofre con el ojo tachado; el cual contenía una estatua de piedra del demonio anteriormente conocido como Bill Cipher.

El cofre y su contenido ahora tenían un tamaño normal aun lado del escritorio, dado que lo agrando con solo llegar al lugar. Y después de mucho pensar, Dipper decidió dejarlo para después, total, sabia que nadie iría a ese lugar en ningún momento. Además de que arreglo la puerta de entrada y ahora podía poner llave al lugar. Así que se limito a esconder el cofre debajo del mueble de la cama. Ocultándolo por si cualquier cosa pasaba. Y con eso hecho, se puso en marcha. La mochila pesaba mucho menos ahora que había usado los materiales para el mejoramiento de la cabaña y los había dejado en la misma dado que no los usaría mas ese día.

Camino de forma tranquila por el bosque, sin tardar demasiado en llegar a su hogar de verano, paso calmadamente a través de las rejas traseras de la propiedad a la par que observaba la magnificencia del patio trasero. Notando detalles que antes había pasado por alto. Como la caseta de herramientas que había a unos metros de la entrada trasera; caseta por la cual se asomaba ligeramente una montura de caballo. Probablemente de la antigua familia que residía ahí. Pero algo mas llamo su atención. Un señor mayor parado en la entrada de la mansión mientras mantenía una pose seria con brazos en la espalda. Era su tío Ford, y con solo verle, recordó lo que le había dicho su hermana a medio día.

-Dipper, tenemos que hablar.- Sentencio el mayor al tener al joven a unos cuantos metros de él.

-C-Claro, ¿de que?- Pregunto con temor, deduciendo la respuesta posible.

-Aquí no, vamos a mi oficina.- Finalizo mientras daba media vuelta a la mansión, adentrándose así en esta, y siendo seguido por él muchacho, recorrieron de manera calmada la mansión.

Pasaron solo unos cuantos minutos de realizar esta acción, y en poco tiempo ya se encontraban en la entrada del estudio, donde Ford abrió la puerta sin contratiempos y entro de forma rápida. Dipper, por su parte, se tomo su tiempo al entrar; no había estado ahí nunca, por lo que le resultaba nuevo el lugar. Y sorprendido, miraba todos los estantes con libros, pergaminos y frascos. El lugar era demasiado parecido a su estudio privado que tenia en la cabaña, salvo por el hecho de que el escritorio ahora se encontraba al fondo del lugar pegado a la pared con una lámpara empotrada sobre el para alumbrarle de ser necesario. Y con sus cuatro diarios sobre el mismo.

-Dipper.- Llamo su atención mientras volteaba a verlo con mirada triste.- ¿Me puedes decir si te suenan estas palabras?- Formulo la pregunta para después detenerse un momento y pronunciar las mismas.- "Mi tiempo para arder…"- Comenzó con la recitación, uno, que él sabia perfectamente como iba.

-"…ha llegado, invoco el antiguo poder para que así yo pueda volver…"- Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Dipper se había unido al la pronunciación sin siquiera apartar la mirada del suelo, dejando de esa manera a su tío con una semblante de consternación.

-Así que las sabes…- Fue lo único que dijo el mayor de los Pines. Mientras mantenía la mirada en él muchacho, que caminaba lentamente hasta el escritorio a la par que sacaba su quinto diario junto con los demás.

-¿Eso era todo lo que decían las escrituras que realice estando en transe?- Pregunto sin apartar la mirada de su cuarto diario, el cual no tardo en abrir en las paginas que mostraban dicho contenido. Y Ford, al ver esa reacción, supo que debía de dar por terminado ese tema.

-Esas palabras eran solo las que iniciaban con los escritos.- Informo mientras posaba su mano sobre su lámpara, activándola de manera peculiar, y haciendo que mostrara luz negra. Revelando así los datos traducidos en tinta invisible sobre el papel.- Eso es lo que dicen esos símbolos- comento mientras veía como su sobrino comenzaba a hojear y leer de manera rápida- la mitad de ellos hablan sobre símbolos especiales para poner un sello mas potente sobre uno ya realizado. Ósea, para realizar una fortificación del mismo. La otra mitad, habla sobre el ritual para llevar a cabo si es que se desea tener el mismo poder que aquello que tienes bajo el sello.- Hablo seriamente sin quitar la mirada del chico, el cual, se veía resignado; como si hubiera perdido la poca esperanza que tenia sobre algo, o como, si ya supiera aquello que le relataba el mayor.- No pareces sorprendido.- Señalo a la par que arqueaba una ceja.

-Tío Ford… ¿Qué dirías si dijera que aun hay una conexión entre Bill y yo?- Pregunto con tono seco. Sin ánimos ni nada mas que simple tristeza.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- Pregunto alarmado al oír esas palabras. Su nerviosismo acrecentó al escuchar esa declaración, no sabia como reaccionar de buena manera, pero se limito a ver al chico con sorpresa; mientras este, solo se abrazaba con sus propios brazos.

-La ultima conexión que queda entre Bill y yo esta… Aquí.- Se señalaba a si mismo, mas exactamente, a su cabeza.- Los sueños. La única forma que él tiene para proyectarse de forma inconsciente. Pero ahora solo confinado en mi subconsciente ósea, solo me tortura a mi y a nadie mas.- Hablo con tristeza, sentía que poco a poco se quebraba.- Siempre es algo parecido, siempre son pesadillas. Sobre lo que pudo haber pasado, lo que paso, lo que puede pasar… Todas y cada una de ellas aterrorizantes y llenas de locura. Solo están ahí para atormentarme, para torturarme a cada momento de lo que sucedió y de lo que puede suceder. No puedo evitar tenerlas, ya lo comprobé, me es imposible. Sin importar que haga; siempre es así.- Hablaba al borde del quiebre.

-¿Por eso cambiaste tanto?- De manera serena, cuestiono mientras mantenía la vista al muchacho, el cual, puso una cara de confusión.- Dipper, por favor. ¿Parkour? ¿Entrenamiento desmedido de tu fuerza? ¿Conjuros que ni yo sabia que existían? Entre muchas mas cosas que leí en tus diarios. Pareciera, como si te prepararas para lo peor.- Hablo arrastrando las palabras mientras devolvía la vista a su escritorio.

-Un día…- Hablo el joven llamando la atención de quien consideraba su mentor.- Un día me puse a pensar, "¿Si no puedo detener las pesadillas que tengo, podre detenerlo a él si es que se vuelve necesario el hacerlo?" y después de mucho meditar, me di cuenta de que eso ultimo era mas posible que lo anterior. Ya que yo me podía hacer mas fuerte, podía aprender a defender al mundo de ser necesario. No me importaba que yo siguiera sufriendo de las pesadillas por el resto de mi vida siempre y cuando pudiese salvar a todos. Ahí el por eso del todo lo que realice, por eso intente llevar al máximo todas mis habilidades; por que no quiero que nada malo les pase.- Hablo con voz quebrada.- Y si eso fallaba…- Alzo la mano en dirección de sus diarios; mas exactamente, del uno al tres. Los cuales, empezaron a levitar sobre el escritorio, se pusieron en la misma posición que se debían de poner los antiguos diarios de Ford para activar el portal del sótano. Y de forma natural, se abrieron en las paginas que hablaban de Bill. Fue entonces cuando Dipper metió la mano en su mochila, buscando algo que yacía dentro y después de encontrar y de sacar una cajetilla de cerillos para así encender uno, lo apago de forma natural: y con ello, lo lanzo hacia el escritorio, justo debajo de los diarios, dejando que el humo del mismo pasara a través de las paginas de los susodichos, haciendo que de esa manera; se revelaran letras y símbolos escritos en tinta roja.- Duraran revelados por dos minutos.- Finalizo su acto, llamando de esa manera la atención del anciano.

-Dipper… Esto es…- Hablo con miedo tras leer lo que yacía escrito en las paginas de los libros.

-Eso es un pentagrama de sacrificio que destruye a su conjurador. Pero a cambio destruye a quien él conjurador desee. Trátese de un ser igual que él mismo, o un ente de pura energía; como Bill. Lo encontré en Perú poco después de que cumpliera los 15 años. No se con que propósito lo uso el ser que lo creo, pero decía que con eso era capaz de acabar con un dios de ser necesario.- Contesto mientras se sentía cada vez mas al borde de dejar salir algo, pero no quería, no debía demostrar debilidad cuando ni su propio tío lo hacia. Debía de mantenerse fuerte. Así era al final de las cosas, siempre siendo mas fuerte de lo que debía.

-¿Desde cuando sabes de esa conexión?- Pregunto fríamente su tío.

-Desde el día siguiente en que acabamos con Bill.- Confeso, estando cada vez mas apunto de caer por el borde de un abismo emocional. Pero, sin poder hacer nada mas, solo sintió como era rodeado por los brazos del mayor mientras notaba como este se encontraba con la respiración entrecortada.

-Lo… Lo lamento Dipper. S-Si solo hubiera sido mas inteligente y fuerte; tu no estarías cargando con esa tortura.- Hablo entre sollozos. Provocando así que él chico lo dejara salir todo. El llanto, el sufrimiento, el dolor. No había hecho eso en ningún momento. No desde lo ocurrido hacia casi tres años. Lo mucho que mostraba de debilidad era a su hermana, y eso, solo lo suficiente como para que ella no se preocupara demasiado.

Pasaron solo unos momentos; que se sentían como horas, en los que el par se mantenía en silencio. Dipper había dejado salir hasta el ultimo gramo de dolor, y Ford lo sabia, sabia bien que él lo necesitaba, por mas que lo quisiera negar, por mas que quisiera poner a su sobrino sobre un pedestal con el titulo de héroe; él seguía siendo él. Era solo un joven apunto de cumplir los 16 años, que desde los 13 había tenido pesadillas infernales sobre el final de los tiempos. Que desde los 13 se había mentalizado con la meta de proteger solo el destino del mundo de ser necesario. Y que ahora, necesitaba que alguien mas lo protegiera por que necesitaba de un momento para dejar salir toda su debilidad, todo su tormento, todas sus inseguridades. Lo necesitaba demasiado. Y estaba por acabar, alzo ligeramente la vista, encontrándose con su tío, quien también lloraba; pero este, mas que nada por saber que fue su culpa inicialmente, y por lo mismo, era también su culpa que aquel valeroso muchacho se encontrara en esas circunstancias.

Se fueron separando poco a poco del cálido momento familiar, recobrando así un poco la compostura. Cada uno viendo a un lugar distinto mientras pensaban en lo que debían de decir.

-En todo caso. ¿Lo que viene en el libro es como hacer un sello de mayor resistencia para uno ya hecho?- Cuestiono lo obvio mientras dirigía la mirada a los diarios; los cuales ahora yacían en la mesa del escritorio. Seguro había perdido la concentración del conjuro y por ello habían caído.

-Si, y de hecho, es necesario ese refuerzo de sello para que el conjuro de liberación de poder se pueda llevar a cabo.- Informo a la par que veía al muchacho.

-En ese caso mis esperanzas para que las pesadillas terminen se ven frustradas.- Se desanimo Dipper notoriamente.- No quiero usar ningún remedio que este relacionado con Bill, aun cuando me pueda librar de mi tormento.- Sentencio a la par que ponía una mirada de furia en el suelo.

-Dipper, lo que ocultaste era muy serio. No sabia que aun tenias una conexión con Bill, y te pusiste en grave riesgo. Por lo que, quiero que prometas dos cosas.- Ordeno Ford a la par que recuperaba su seriedad, y ante la mirada confusa del chico, decidió proceder.- Una es no guardar mas secretos con respecto a Bill, ya vimos lo que eso nos provoca.- Recordó por un momento cuando Dipper mostro su valentía como héroe al enfrentarse a él.- Y la segunda es… Que prometas que pedirás ayuda cuando la requieras. No esta mal hacerlo, eres humano, esta bien. Además de que cuentas conmigo, con Stan, con Mabel y con todos tus demás amigos. No estas solo.- Argumento mientras ponía ambas manos sobre los hombros del muchacho. Él cual se mostro asombrado por un momento, para después poner una sonrisa torpe. Le agradaba saber que siempre podía contar con todos. Y ese día se lo probaron. Siempre a tenido gente consigo, y no tenia de que avergonzarse si quería pedir apoyo. Por lo que, tras pensarlo un momento. Hablo.

-Lo prometo.- Juro mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho y la otra alzada a la par que mantenía la mirada sobre el mayor.

-Bien, me alegro… Ahora, ¿seguro que lo probaste todo?- Ford, tratando de animar un poco el ambiente, se incluía en la búsqueda de algo para zanjar al fin las pesadillas.

-Je. Seguro… De hecho, lo primero que pensé usar fue el campo de fuerza hecho con el cabello de unicornio. Pero después recordé que la cabaña ya lo tenia puesto. Así que lo descarte.- Comento tratando de levantar poco a poco sus ánimos. Pero recordar que su primera teoría de fue al caño cuando dedujo que había tenido tal pesadilla dentro de la cabaña con el campo de fuerza; no le ayudaba mucho.

-La cabaña ya no tenia puesto el campo de fuerza cuando acabo el Raromagedon.- Señalo Ford mientras levantaba una ceja a la par que miraba a su sobrino.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!- Grito exasperado el mismo al oír esas palabras.

-Si, Dipper, ¿Cómo pensaste que Bill venció al robot que construyeron? Se vio obligado a romper el campo de alguna forma, quizá usando las extremidades de la maquina, pero dejando aun lado eso, te recuerdo que cuando encontramos la cabaña en el bosque después de todo lo que paso, ya no tenia parte de la base. Por lo que el campo de fuerza se rompió.- Dedujo el mayor mientras señalaba lo obvio con respecto a este tema.

-Entonces…- Trato de completar la frase, pero su asombro era demasiado.

-Aun tienes una posibilidad de cesar esas pesadillas.- Continuo Ford mirando como la cara de su sobrino se iluminaba por la felicidad.- Tú ve por el pelo de unicornio con Celestabellabethabelle. Yo iré por mis reservas de piedras lunares y el mercurio que tengo guardado.- Finalizo mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa al chico.

-¡Claro!- Contesto con fuerza, para acto seguido, usar su magia y hacer levitar todos su diarios y hacerlos encaminarse al interior de su mochila. Pero antes de que se pudiera ir, unas palabras de su tío le detuvieron.

-Je, esa actitud me agrada, espero no tengas inconvenientes chico.- Hablo sonriente mientras le veía esperanzado.

-Yo creo que no.- Comento feliz por lo que acaban de suceder.- Y… ¿Tío Ford? Gracias.- Dedico esas palabras mientras le sonreía ampliamente.- ¿Chocas los seis?- Pregunto mientras alzaba la mano derecha. Acción que tomo por sorpresa al mayor, que, por un momento, vio a su hermano diciendo eso, para después, volver a visualizar a su sobrino.

-Chocó los seis.- Comento melancólicamente para después chocar las palmas. Y acto seguido, él joven muchacho salió corriendo del cuarto. Su animo estaba por los cielos. La posibilidad de librarse de todo su mal estaba tan cerca que podía jurar sabia dulce.

Salió al patio delantero de la mansión mientras pensaba en todo lo que podía suceder. En que ahora se encontraba feliz de lo que estaba por ocurrir, pero, pensó por un momento lo que tenia que hacer ahora, ya que su deber era buscar al unicornio con el que se peleo su hermana y sus amigas. Dudando por un momento en si este mítico ser quisiera ayudarlo, sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación, dejando esa duda a un lado. Corrió con mas ganas mientras salía por las puertas principales, deduciendo que se le haría mas corto si cruzaba por otra parte del bosque que por la entrada que estaba detrás de la mansión.

Dipper se encontraba corriendo con demasiada prisa, tanta, que lo que pasaba a su alrededor le daba igual. Su emoción era mas que cualquier suceso. Tanto así que se cruzo la calle sin mirar a ambos lados, esquivando por poco una limusina que casi le atropella; pero que pudo esquivar gracias a sus habilidades en el Parkour.

-¡Fíjate cuando corres por la calle, muchacho insolente!- Grito mientras bajaba la ventanilla un señor regordete y calvo. Quien llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de manga larga y tirantes amarillos. Una característica particular de él era su diente de oro.

-¡Perdón!- Se disculpo después de observarlo rápidamente sin perder el ritmo en su carrera. Había evitado la zona residencial por una razón y esa era la circulación de coches, y aun así casi fue atropellado por uno. Pero poca importancia le dio a ese hecho, puesto que siguió en lo propio. Casi se había adentrado en el bosque, solo le faltaba pasar por una calle mas. Mas sin embargo, nuevamente tuvo un percance, ya que tropezó accidentalmente con un señor alto y vestido con camisa blanca arremangada, pantalones y zapatos negros; él hombre tenia poco cabello, siendo este solamente en la nuca y en la punta de su cabeza; acomodado este ultimo hacia atrás. Además de tener un bigote prominente y lentes de sol puestos.- Oh, perdón.- Se disculpo nuevamente el chico, pero sin prestarle mayor atención al señor, continuo su carrera. Negándose así el poder notar como de una tienda cercana salía un hombre de la misma altura, vestido como turista, y que le caracterizaba un rostro bien definido y su cabello castaño claro, rayando el color de la mayonesa.

-¿Se dio cuenta?- Pregunto con voz firme al hombre de lentes.

-No. No lo hizo.- Contesto a la par que se quitaba sus gafas. Viendo así como él muchacho corría hasta adentrarse en el espeso bosque.

Él chico Pines ahora se encontraba corriendo a todo lo que podía mientras esquivaba los arboles de manera ágil, pero aun así tropezando con una que otra raíz. Pero poco le importaba, sabia que seguía siendo torpe cuando se trataba de algo que lo emocionaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Le gustaba sentirse así, emocionado. Feliz. Inclusive paso a un lado de el refugio de los gnomos. Donde uno muy particular apareció de la nada recitando una palabra inconfundible.

-Shcmebulock.- Fue la palabra que recito con alegría. Haciendo que el joven volteara a verle animado. Pero en ese momento, algo paso; por un momento el tiempo pareció ir lento, y sin que lo pudiera creer, una cosa llamo su atención. Podía jurar que a través de los arboles se encontraba él mismo. Caminando como si nada. Por el bosque, pero no era él. No al menos de ese tiempo, si no, de cuando tenia 12 años. Quiso detenerse a mirar, mas sin embargo, antes de ordenarle a sus piernas dicha acción, se estampo contra un árbol de forma estrepitosa.

Tras asimilar el golpe, se incorporo de forma rápida, pero al voltear la mirada por el lugar, no logro divisar nada de lo que había creído presenciar. Se detuvo un momento a pensar en lo que había pasado, incluso saco deducciones, pero no se entretuvo mas. Y, aunque pensando seriamente en la broma que le jugo su mente, se encamino nuevamente a la parte mágica del bosque, siempre teniendo precaución de no ser atrapado nuevamente por "Él que se esconde detrás".

-¿Te vio?- Pregunto un Dipper de 12 años que se encontraba escondido en un arbusto; mientras veía irse al chico mayor de edad. Y lo que le diferenciaba del joven Pines de 15 años, era solo una cosa aparte de la edad y la vestimenta. Y eso era que su gorra azul contaba con un 3 en vez de un pino.

-La verdad no se. Creo que no. Choco con un árbol.- Contesto en modo de burla un Dipper parecido al que se encontraba oculto tras los arboles; salvo por que tenia un 4 en su gorra.- "Él original" sigue siendo como lo recordamos. Pero ahora nos vemos geniales.- Animado, comento eso mientras hacia pose de victoria.

-Supongo que le han pasado muchas cosas. ¿Crees que nos lo encontremos en un momento?- Pregunto numero 3 mientras arqueaba la ceja a su amigo.

-Puede que si. Todo es posible en este pueblo.- Hablo numero 4 mientras volvía a su caminata, dirigiéndose así a una tienda de campaña hecha con mantas viejas.

-Me gustaría saber si aprendió a tocar algún instrumento aparte del trombón.- Hablo el primero mientras se sentaba en un tronco y tomaba un banjo que se encontraba recargado en el mismo.

-Seguro que si. Siempre fuimos muy inquietos. Solo míralo. Corría tan rápido que no se fijo que había un árbol al frente.- Ante ese comentario, ambos clones rieron de manera animada. Dejando pasar el tiempo mientras hacían lo propio.

Dipper ahora se encontraba pasando aun lado de la taberna del gnomo, y como recordaba de su travesía la tarde pasada. La entrada al cuarto mágico de los unicornios seguía presente. Por lo que, sin contratiempos, camino hacia la dorada puerta. Se detuvo un momento, para después abrirla de forma dramática con ambas manos. Llamando así la atención de un unicornio; de cuerpo azulado, pezuñas rosas y larga cabellera de diferentes colores pastel, que relucían de hermosa manera. Dicho unicornio se encontraba sentado en el hermoso césped, mientras leía un libro de pasta rosada.

-Oh, hola guapo joven. ¿Qué te trae a esta parte mágica del bosque? Ven, acércate y cuéntamelo. Pero quítate los zapatos. No me gustan los zapatos.- Hablo la unicornio mientras se ponía de pie y daba pasos hacia al frente. Dipper obedeció lo dicho, y después de despojarse de los tenis que traía puestos, se acerco a la mítica ser.

-Hola C-Beth.- Saludo de forma natural mientras alzaba una mano.

-¿Nos conocemos?- Con desconfianza, miro al chico de pies a cabeza.

-Hummm… Mas o menos. Ponme pelo largo pasando la cintura, un suéter colorido y falda.- Comento casi burlesco por lo que decía. Pero C-Beth se lo tomo en serio, y después de imaginar al joven con la descripción que le daba, puso un gesto de malestar.

-Arg… El hermano de Mabel.- Casi con fastidio, puso mal gesto con el rostro.- ¿Qué quieres?- Cortante, esperaba que lo que sea que buscara él muchacho, no fuera nada de su incumbencia.

-Ah, nada, nada. Solo… Ya sabes, daba la vuelta. Acabo de regresar a Gravity Falls después de mas de un año de ausencia y pensé en pasar a saludar.- Hablo mientras se paseaba por el lugar, admirando el mismo.

-Si, supe que regresaste. Mi amigo el fauno fue a la taberna por algo de beber y se entero que ayer por la tarde pusiste bajo arresto a dos gnomos por traficar mariposas y que aparte viste al "Que se esconde detrás".- Informo mientras seguía al chico con la mirada.

-Jejeje…Si, lo se. Ya sabes como soy.- Comento riéndose. Sabia como tratar con esos seres mágicos, por lo que no tendría problemas en llegar a un acuerdo.- Oye, C-Beth. Tu cabello es largo y sedoso, ¿fuiste recientemente al salón de belleza?- Pregunto con el motivo de que sus falsos halagos dieran en el blanco.

-Je… Je, je, je… ¿Que dices?…- Se sentía alagada por el comentario del joven Pines.- Así siempre ha sido mi cabello, pero gracias por el… Un momento, ¿Quieres mi cabello nuevamente?- Recrimino con la mirada y el ceño fruncido al chico mientras esperaba la respuesta del mismo.

-Oh, vamos C-Beth. Sabes que tienes demasiado. Y yo intento hacer esto diplomáticamente. De forma que ambos ganemos. Piensa, ¿hay algo que quieras? Yo no soy Mabel ni mis amigas. No te entregare a la policía mágica del bosque ni nada.- Comentaba malicioso, dando gracias en su mente a su tío Stan por enseñarle a negociar. Claro que lo hizo inconscientemente, puesto que aprendió de tantas veces que los metieron a la cárcel por sus locuras.

-¿Lo que sea?- Pregunto la mítica criatura mientras arqueaba una ceja y ponía una de sus pezuñas a la altura de su mandíbula.

-Lo que sea que pueda hacer.- Contesto mientras abría los brazos en señal de confianza. Y con esa acción, justo en ese momento, sonó su teléfono. Lo saco rápidamente; observando que se trataba de su hermana. Debía de ser cuidadoso, así que ideo la forma de poder contestar.- Piénsalo en lo que contesto esto. ¿Si? Digo, es un intercambio justo, tu ponle precio a lo tuyo.- Finalizo mientras se alejaba lo suficiente para dejar pensar a la criatura y para que él pudiera contestar sin hacer notar que se trataba de la chica que años atrás vino y termino golpeando a ella y a sus amigos.- ¿Qué sucede Mabs?- Pregunto al contestar.

-¿Una carrera? ¿De que?- Confundido, no sabia de que le hablaba su hermana.

-¿El ganador que cosa?- Se mostro animado.

-Hummm… ¿Hay bases para entrar?- Pregunto mientras ideaba un plan para obtener lo que quería.

-Aja… Ok, ¿Dónde los veo?- Ansioso, cuestiono de su paradero.

-Bien, en el mirador dentro de media hora. Ahí estaré.- Confiado, daba por hecho algo, y eso era que terminaría teniendo lo que quería.

-Si, nos vemos.- Se despidió para después proceder a guardar su dispositivo móvil en su bolsillo. Giro lentamente sobre si mismo, viendo a la unicornio aun pensar. Y con paso decidido se acerco.- Entonces… ¿Ya pensaste en algo que te gustaría?- Pregunto mientras se paseaba nuevamente por el lugar, salvo por la diferencia que ahora no lo hacia al rededor de la unicornio, si no, que lo hacia enfrente de ella.

-Si, ya lo pensé. No hay nada que yo quiera.- Contesto cortante. Orgullosa. No quería tener nada que ver con la familia de la chica que en el pasado le golpeo. Y tras eso, se encamino dándole la espalda al chico, retirándose del lugar.

-¿Segura? No se. ¿Nunca te preguntaste como era el pueblo de donde vengo? Digo, a ti te gusta viajar y conocer lugares… ¿No?- Insinuativo; recordaba todo aquello que en el pasado su hermana le comento de los unicornios, las palabras que le dedico al mágico ente le hicieron que la misma se detuviera al escucharlo.- Por que si es así, hoy hay un evento, una carrera mas exactamente; de equipos de dos. Que te podría hacer pasar por los lugares mas emblemáticos del lugar.- Comento al ver que sus palabras le generaron intriga.- Y como nunca puede faltar. Quienes ganen la carrera tendrán un premio. El cual consiste en pedirle lo que sea a los perdedores.- Estaba por llegar al final de la propuesta, y sabia bien que con lo ultimo, tendría cerrado el trato.- Y también competirá Mabel.- Finalizo. Esas palabras habían dado en el clavo. Celestabellabethabelle giro su largo cuello para voltear a ver al chico. Quien le dedicaba una sonrisa amplia.

-¿Estas diciendo que traicionarías a tu propia hermana?- Pregunto con un tono de mezcla de intriga y malicia.

-No es traición. Ella ya tiene pareja. De igual manera competiré con ella. Y contigo solo añadiría un poco de sazón.- Contesto con malicia al igual que la bella bestia.

-Eres malo Dipper Pines. Maaaaloooo…- Hablo con burla C-Beth mientras se alzaba en dos patas.- Y eso es increíble. Esta bien, trato hecho. Corta todo el cabello que quieras siempre y cuando no me lo dejes tan corto. Y una vez hayas terminado, vayamos a competir.- Hablo con la emoción al flor de piel. Deseaba demasiado una revancha con su antigua rival.

-Hummm… ¿Que tan fuerte eres? ¿Igual que un caballo?- Pregunto curioso pensando en una estrategia viable para la carrera a la par que miraba las patas de la criatura.

-Por favor. Los unicornios somos mas fuertes que esos equinos. Sube a mi lomo y te lo mostrare.- Hablo decidida mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia el frente; dándole así la oportunidad al chico para que subiera. Y una vez encima de ella, pensó en lo mejor a realizar.

-Bien, vamos hacia haya.- Señalo en una dirección después de ubicarse. Y haciendo verídicas sus palabras. La unicornio corrió a todo galope por la ruta marcada una vez salieron de la habitación mágica, haciendo que Dipper buscara por todas las formas tratar de aferrarse al ser, pero el pelo era demasiado así que le fue complicado. Paso todo el camino con cabello de unicornio en la boca, pero no fue demasiado, ahora se encontraban en la salida del bosque que daba al patio trasero de la mansión en que residía.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunto la criatura al ver tan exótico lugar.

-Bueno, necesitaremos algo para que pueda montar sin hacerte daño y que nos ayude a ponernos de acuerdo. Además de que te cortare de una vez el pelo, lo tienes demasiado largo y se mete en mi boca.- Argumento ligeramente molesto por el ultimo hecho, pero sin darle demasiada importancia, se encamino de manera rápida a la caseta de herramientas que había visto en la tarde. Saco primero la montura de caballo; que dejo aun lado de la mística ser. Para después buscar algo con que cortar el pelo del mismo con cuidado, y como suponía, dentro de la caseta se encontraba unas tijeras especiales para ese acto.- Inclínate un poco, voy a cortar solo las puntas.- Aviso sus acciones antes de llevarlas a cabo. Y tras pasar un tiempo llevando acabo la tarea de preparar a su compañera para la carrera, había terminado. Se guardo todo el pelo que le corto al equino en uno de los bolsillos con cierre que tenia su mochila para después subirse a la misma criatura.- Lo bueno es que hablas no se como a través de ese cuerno.- Comento burlesco mientras se acomodaba en su lugar, preparándose para la carrera.

-Si bueno, en fin. ¿Habías hecho esto antes?- Pregunto mientras se acomodaba al equipamiento que ahora tenia entre dientes.

-Nop. Nunca antes había cabalgado. Pero, esta es una excelente primera oportunidad ya que aun tenemos que llegar al lugar para la carrera. Además de que lo hace mas fácil el que nos podamos entender.- Hablo mientras veía que su mochila se encontraba segura en su espalda.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes un punto. Pero en fin. Ahora… ¿a dónde vamos?- Pregunto impaciente, quería ya ganar la competencia. Quería ya ganarle a Mabel.

-Vamos por el bosque, conozco un atajo al mirador.- Hablo decidido, y tras tomar con fuerza las riendas, se preparo para lo que seria un viaje agitado.

 _ **Siendo las 6:30 pm, en el Mirador:**_

Stan se encontraba cobrando las apuestas que los chicos del pueblo realizaban emocionados. Por su parte, en la línea de partida, todos los participantes se mentalizaban. Cada uno pensaba en las reglas impuestas y en los lugares que tenían que pasar para que fuera una competencia justa.

De derecha a izquierda. Todos los competidores se encontraban listos. En una cuatrimoto un poco maltratada, se encontraban Lee y Nate; siendo el segundo quien manejaba. Y ambos llevaban puestas unas mochilas cargadas con algo desconocido para los demás.  
A su lado, yacían Candy y Grenda en la bicicleta que el le fue regalada a la segunda. Siendo Grenda quien pedaleaba y conducía mientras Candy yacía sentada en la parte trasera con una bolsa sobre el hombro. Pasando al otro equipo a un lado de ellas, Mabel y Wendy se encontraban en el carrito de Golf del actual señor misterio. Siendo la mayor quien conduciría mientras la chica Pines aseguraba de hacer su labor en la parte trasera con ayuda de una hielera de buen tamaño. Junto a ellas, yacía una motocicleta algo maltrecha, donde montaban Robbie y Tambry. Siendo la segunda quien iba asegurada a la cintura de su pareja mientras se aseguraba que lo que sea que trajera dentro de su bolso no se asomara. Y finalmente, aun lado de ellos se encontraban, montados en un caballo marrón, Gideon y Pacifica. Quienes tenían atados unos costales pequeños a la montura del equino a la par que la segunda tenia puesto su bolso en un hombro. Siendo la dueña del caballo la que se encargaría de estar asegurada a la parte trasera de la montura a la par que se hacia cargo de los costales, mientras el joven albino tomaba la labor de jinete.

-Bien, solo falta el torpe.- Comento Robbie mientras se aseguraba sus guantes sin dedos y su casco.

-No le digas así.- Le defendieron Wendy, Candy y Pacifica desde sus respectivos lugares mientras le fulminaban con la mirada. Llamando así la atención de todos los que no sabían de sus sentimientos.

-Wow, esta bien. Tranquilas. Cielos.- Sin saber del porque la agresividad, intentaba restarle importancia a la par que se encogía de hombros.

-Que extraño. Dipper no suele llegar tarde a nada.- Confundida, Mabel se preguntaba por el retraso de 5 minutos por parte del muchacho.

-¿Quizá le costo trabajo encontrar a un compañero y un transporte que entrara en la clasificación.- Dedujo Grenda mientras abrochaba su casco y se aseguraba que el componente secreto de su bicicleta se encontrara funcionando.

-Es que cuando decidimos invitarle ya era un poco tarde.- Confeso Pacifica mientras ponía una semblante de preocupación.

-¿Preocupada por tu novio? ¿Northwest?- Tambry, en un tono bromista, cuestiono ese hecho mientras volteaba a ver a la joven rubia. Provocando que esta se pusiera roja completamente.

-¿A que te refieres con eso Tambry?- Pregunto enojada Wendy mientras apretaba con fuerza el volante del carrito.

-Oh, luego te cuento como se encontraban Dipper y Pacifica en el…- No logro continuar la frase, o mas bien, no quería. La semblante de su amiga era una que solo conocía de una forma celos. Intento desviar la mirada de ella, mirando a otro lado, y así, se encontró con la misma expresión en la joven Chiu.- Ok, parece que después tenemos mucho que contarnos.- Hablo a la par que regresaba su vista a la espalda de su novio.

-¿No escuchan música electrónica?- Pregunto Mabel después de un silencio incomodo.

-Ahora que lo dices. Si.- Contesto Gideon, provocando así que todos voltearan a todos lados en busca de aquel sonido. El cual, poco a poco se haca cada vez mas fuerte. Y sin previo aviso, un fuerte ruido se hizo presente a la par que una imponente figura salía de la parte alta del mirador.

Dipper llego montado en Celestabellabethabelle mientras esta reproducía dicha música desde su cuerno. Ambos pusieron a la hora de llegada su mejor pose, siendo la de Dipper que este se quedara sentado en la montura mientras con una mano tomaba la visera de su gorra a la par que la otra tomaba las riendas del equino, haciendo que con la luz roja del atardecer se viera aun mas grandioso. Per poco le duro el gusto de eso puesto que, la unicornio, con su pose lo hizo avergonzarse, ya que C-Beth mostro una expresión rara mientras dejaba salir una ligera risa. Y con eso, su entrada había quedado arruinada. Y mientras Dipper se tapaba los ojos con una mano, guio con las riendas al equino hasta la línea de salida, quedando aun lado del equipo del caballo y el de la motocicleta. Todos guardaron silencio al ver tal entrada, y de tal manera. Nadie decía nada, hasta que cierto gótico se atrevió a señalar algo al muchacho a su lado.

-Ahhhh…- Robbie, quien estaba a su mano izquierda, le miraba confundido.- Son equipos de dos, chico.- Hablo después de un rato. Quedando visualizando al mítico ser.

-Y son dos.- Hablo Mabel con voz seria.- Son Dipper… Y Celestabellabethabelle.- Pronuncio el nombre de la criatura mientras arrastraba las palabras.

-Así es. Ha pasado mucho tiempo Mabel Pines.- Hablo la equino mientras le volteaba a ver socarronamente.

-Dipper, ¿En serio te aliaste con ella?- Pregunto la castaña a su hermano mientras le veía inquisitiva.

-Je. Pensé que seria una buena oportunidad para que se reencontraran.- Hablo riéndose por ese hecho.

-¿Eso es valido? ¿Qué montes a tu compañero?- Pregunto Gideon a su lado. Y con esa pregunta, todos voltearon a ver a Stan, quien había permanecido en silencio junto con un gran grupo de jóvenes muchachos de entre 14 y 17 años. Quienes; al ver y procesar la estadía del ultimo equipo concursante, gritaron mucho mas emocionados y subían sus apuestas por cada equipo. Haciendo que Stan sonriera ampliamente.

-¡Claro que es valido!- Grito entre tanto ruido.- En cinco minutos se cierran las apuestas. Corredores, prepárense.- Hablo mientras tomaba los billetes que les daban para así regresar papeles con números.

-Prepárate para ser vencida Mabel.- Dedico esas palabras a la gemela de su jinete. Pero al voltear, noto a su compañera de la misma y las otras dos concursantes, quienes montaban una bicicleta roja.- Oh, pero mira nada mas. La leñadora, la fortachona y la asiática. Esto será aun mas interesante.- Hablo maliciosamente.

-Oh, Celestabellabethabelle, ya sabrás lo que es interesante cuando patee tu trasero junto con el de mi hermano.- Hablo la chica Pines, haciendo que él mencionado se volteara a verle a la par que arqueaba una ceja.- Lo siento hermano. Gajes del oficio.- Se defendía mientras alzaba ambas manos.

-Jajaja… Descuida Mabs, de igual manera seré yo quien gane.- Se burlo él chico mientras le miraba divertido y retador.- No será como en la mañana.- Finalizo.

-Vaya, te ha de haber crecido la cabeza, por que la gorra te esta impidiendo que la sangre le llegue.- Comento ofensiva mientras se burlaba de su gemelo.

-Wow, que ingenio. ¿Has estado comiendo azúcar otra vez?- Regreso la ofensa mientras le veía divertido.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Retráctate!- Le ordeno mientras alzaba la mano derecha de forma brusca para así señalarle, pero para su mala suerte, de la manga de su suéter salió un sobre de azúcar por la fuerza de la acción. Cosa que vieron todos, y después de un momento, decidió hablar.- Bueno, quizá sea verdad. Pero no viene al caso.- Hablo de manera digna mientras ocultaba su rubor. Por su parte, su gemelo intentaba ocultar su risa.

-Bueno, dejando su rivalidad de hermanos a un lado. ¿A que hora comenzamos?- Pregunto Lee al desesperarse por la riña entre los Pines.

-Ahora mismo.- Hablo Stan mientras se ponía enfrente de los concursantes.- Muy bien, espero que ya se hayan grabado las reglas. Pero como es costumbre, las repetiré.- Se puso ambas manos sobre la solapa de la chamarra.- La carrera empieza desde aquí hasta la punta de la colina mas alta del valle- señalo dicho lugar; el cual, no sabia que era la punta de la nave alienígena que descubrió su gemelo- pero para llegar ahí, tendrán que pasar a tomar sus banderines. Los cuales estarán esparcidos por todo el pueblo.- Saco unos cuantos en señal de muestra de un bolsillo.- Cada uno tiene una figura; El equipo de Pacifica y él torpe tienen como símbolo el de un pez- enseño el dibujo básico del mismo mientras él albino fruncía el ceño- Dipper, tu y tu… Unicornio, tendrán el símbolo de un reloj de arena- repitió la misma acción que antes- Los góticos tendrán un símbolo de un cráneo.- Comento mientras estos fruncían el ceño por el sobre-nombre.- Mabel y Wendy tienen el símbolo de Waddles- enseño un banderín con un cerdo mal dibujado- Candy y Grenda; ustedes tienen el símbolo de una iguana. Y por ultimo, el par de locos del final tienen como símbolo un rollo de película.- Hablo señalando al ultimo equipo. Haciendo que estos chocaran los cinco por la coincidencia con el símbolo y su antiguo empleo.- Los banderines están puestos en la cafetería de Linda Susan, en la estatua del fundador, en la escuela secundaria, en el letrero de la entrada del pueblo, en la cabaña del misterio y en la entrada al lago. Como verán, son lugares muy apartados y sin relación alguna. Así que tracen bien la ruta a tomar.- Informo para después guardar los banderines en su bolsillo.- Ahora bien, las reglas para la carrera es que solo tienen que tener los 6 banderines y llegar a la punta de la colina antes que el resto para así tomar la bandera que se encuentra en la misma. Se valen trucos sucios, así que enseñen lo que sea que hayan traído para pelear.- Hablo sonriente, como si eso fuera un tema común.

Y ante la petición, los chicos mostraron lo que traían consigo. Siendo Pacifica quien enseño que tenia una pistola de Pintball, y en los pequeños costales habían repuestos de cartuchos cargados. Tambry saco de su bolso una pistola de agua cargada, con varias botellas de agua con líquidos de colores. Mabel por su parte solo se limito a sacar un par de globos con agua de la hielera atada al carro. Candy, por su parte, solo se limito a sacar una pistola Nyarf de su bolso a la par que mostraba los cartuchos de repuesto de la misma. Por ultimo, Lee saco de su mochila un manojo de fuegos pirotécnicos y un encendedor metálico. Dipper, sorprendido por eso, miro a todos confundido a la par que alarmado.

-¡Mabel! ¡No me dijiste nada de eso!- Le recrimino a su hermana mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Upss…- Fingía inocencia.- Perdón hermano, pero tu tienes una alta gama de cosas raras a tu disposición.- Le comento maliciosa.

-¿No tienes nada con que atacar? ¿Dipper?- Pregunto Stan, considerando si eso acaso era justo.

-Ah… Ammm…- Buscaba por sus bolsillos algo que le fuera de utilidad, y considerando seriamente usar la lámpara con el cristal, trato de encontrar otra alternativa en su mochila. Alternativa que no se hizo esperar, ya que dentro de su equipaje, aparte de los diarios, se encontraba su pistola magnética.- ¡Tengo esto!- Grito mientras la sacaba con aire de triunfo.

-Ahhh… ¿Y que es eso?- Pregunto Nate mientras veía dicho objeto. Pero Dipper solamente se limito a lanzar un rayo magnético a una matricula en el suelo para así poder acercarla a él de manera rápida y fuerte.- Oh…- Fue su única contestación a la acción del chico.

-También puede paralizar a las personas.- Hablo amenazante mientras veía a Robbie.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!- Pregunto este por la posibilidad de ser atacado por él chico Pines.

-A mi me parece bien. Así que solo una cosa mas. La recompensa para los ganadores será pedirles lo que sea a los perdedores. Y si, cada ganador le pedirá lo que sea a los demás. Por lo que de una vez aviso. No le pidan nada a Dipper o a Mabel para el domingo. Ya que es día de diversión familiar.- Finalizo Stan con una sonrisa a la par que veía a todos los presentes. Notando como estos se encontraban deseosos de empezar la competición a la par que divertidos por el comentario final. Cada uno de los concursantes hicieron lo propio. Intercambiaron miradas entre ellos. Cada uno ya se encontraba pensando en lo que les pediría a los demás cuando ganaran. Y con esa emoción reluciente decidieron empezar.- Muy bien. En sus marcas… ¿Listos?- Dio una pausa que se les hizo eterna.- ¡Fuera!- Grito tan alto como pudo. Y con ello, los chicos iniciaron la carrera.

 _ **Las 6:47, el pueblo:**_

Habían pasado solo unos cuantos minutos desde que la competición empezó. Mabel ya tenia en su posesión 3 de 6 banderines. Y había usado ya la mitad de su arsenal. En su costado tenia dos manchas de balas de pintura, en su cabeza tenia dos dardos Nyarf pegados, y se encontraba tallándose los ojos para quitarse lo que sea que fuere aquello que le lanzo Tambry con tal de cegarla mientras Wendy se encontraba esquivando los fuegos artificiales de sus amigos. Los cuales, aun les seguían de cerca. Y una vez Mabel hubo recuperado la visión, dejo los banderines en el asiento para poder tomar mas globos con agua y atacar. Su puntería se concentraba en la mochila de los chicos, no en ellos mismos. Pero por accidente, le dio a los dos jóvenes en la cara, logrando así que estos volantearan bruscamente a la par que se metían en una calle.

La carrera había iniciado con todos yendo dirección al letrero de Gravity Falls, todos, menos el menor de los Pines, quien por su dirección, delato que su destino seria primero el lago del pueblo. Perdiéndose así de la vista de todos. Pero poco tiempo duro eso, ya que entre ataques y bromas, no tardaron mucho en llegar al icónico letrero, donde los vehículos de motor tuvieron que drivear para no perder tiempo y tomar sus banderines lo mas rápido posible. Estando por encaminarse a su nuevo destino, fueron interceptados por el muchacho Pines, quien, gracias a sus conocimientos del bosque, pudo tomar el mejor atajo, y ahora, tenia la ventaja de un banderín. Los jóvenes decidieron así no dejar perder mas tiempo, por lo que decidieron ir al lago mientras dejaban al muchacho adelantarse, no sin antes intercambiar ataques con el mismo.

Mabel ya tenia el banderín del letrero, el del lago y el de la cafetería de Linda Susan. ¿Su objetivo ahora? El banderín de la estatua del fundador, para después el de la escuela y por ultimo, el de la cabaña. Pero en su camino a tal, el equipo Waddles se encontró con el equipo Cráneo. Que por cierto, el piloto de la motocicleta se encontraba con la boca abierta y la lengua de fuera mientras conducía.

-Hiug. Robbie, cierra la boca al menos.- Le recrimino Wendy mientras le miraba rápido.

-Adhdaujdwqbdjdneufvkja.- Balbuceo mientras le miraba molesto.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto confundida la castaña a la par que sostenía un globo con agua.

-No puede, Dipper se la durmió.- Contesto Tambry mientras cargaba su pistola de agua con otra botella de sustancia desconocida. A lo que Mabel le lanzo la munición de forma rápida para así impedírselo, pero la gótica, siendo mas ágil, logro que el ataque le diera en un costado y no a su arma. Por lo que Wendy, al ver lo mencionado, piso mas fuerte el acelerador para así escapar. De una incomoda ceguera temporal.

Avanzaron lo mas rápido que pudieron, y poco tardaron el llegar a la estatua del fundador, donde Dipper se encontraba tomando el banderín. Ahora tenia 5 en su posesión. Indicando así que ya había ido a la secundaria. Al ver eso, Mabel decidió actuar.

-Wendy, emparéjame con Dipper y arrincónalo contra la acera.- Decía después de mirar al cielo buscando algo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Pregunto preocupada.

-Arg, deja a un lado tus sentimientos por mi hermano. ¡Tenemos que ganar!- Grito para después sacar la lengua y hacer un ruido chistoso.

-Ah, ok.- Contesto queriendo no reírse y mantenerse seria. No tardo mucho en hacer lo que le pidió la joven Pines, por lo que ahora tenia a su mano izquierda al chico sobre la unicornio.

-¡Oye C-Beth!- Llamo la atención de la criatura, quien solo volteo de reojo para verle. Pero Dipper también se giro, para ver que tramaba su hermana mientras recargaba la energía de su pistola- ¿Dónde esta el arco iris mas cercano?- Pregunto maliciosa.

-Oh, esta ah- No logro terminar la frase, se había estampado contra un letrero de Stop.

-¡Mabel! ¡Te pareces a Stan!- Le grito furioso su hermano mientras trataba de hacer que su compañera recuperara la conciencia.

-¡Lo tomare como un cumplido!- Grito la castaña de vuelta tras tomar el banderín de la estatua. Encaminándose así a la secundaria. Pero en su trayecto, sin previo aviso se emparejo a su lado Robbie. Y siendo Tambry la primera en atacar esperaba tener el elemento sorpresa de su lado, pero Mabel y Wendy se cubrieron de forma rápida, mientras la primera tomaba dos globos de agua nuevamente y los lanzaba a los mayores con fuerza. Haciendo que estos se movieran bruscamente, pero a diferencia de sus anteriores victimas, no se retiraron. Y así, una lucha comenzó en el camino. Tambry disparaba su sustancia cegadora cada vez que podía, y Mabel contraatacaba todo lo que podía mientras la joven recargaba el arma, así fue el ataque hasta que llegaron a la secundaria, donde los banderines yacían en el letrero de entrada. Pero claro, rodeando ese mismo letrero. Se encontraban Gideon y Pacifica peleando contra Candy y Grenda.

-Esa bicicleta es demasiado rápida. ¿De donde la saco?- Pregunto el albino mientras se despegaba un dardo de la mejilla y controlaba al equino.

-Su novio es Vizconde de Austria. ¿De donde crees?- Pregunto sarcástica la rubia mientras cambiaba el cartucho de la pistola de pintura, y así, poder seguir arremetiendo contra sus amigas. No le sorprendía que Grenda fuera tan rápida pedaleando, dado que sabia la sobrenatural fuerza que tenia, pero aun así, al igual que el chico con el que se alió, consideraba demasiado rápida la bicicleta de la joven.

-Pacifica es buena con los disparos.- Argumento la chica de pelo castaño mientras se quitaba todo lo que podía de una mancha de pintura de su rostro.- Y menos mal que son balas vencidas, por que si fueran nuevas, me dolerían como el demonio.- Hablo mientras aun pedaleaba.

-Si, y lo hicieron a propósito. Ya que las consiguieron del centro comercial gratis.- Hablo la asiática mientras cambiaba el cartucho de dardos. Y esquivaba a toda costa los disparos de su rival. Pero en ese momento, un globo de agua golpeo de forma intempestiva su rostro. Y al voltear, vio como dos de sus amigas se acercaban para unirse a la riña. Y junto con ellas, llegaron Robbie y Tambry.

Los cuatro equipos empezaron a dar vueltas sobre el letrero mientras se acercaban y reducían su velocidad lo suficiente para que así pudieran tomar su banderín sin inconvenientes. Todos se disparaban entre si. El único reposo que había era solamente cuando se recargaban las municiones. Habían causado un desastre por el pueblo, pero no tanto como lo estaban causando ahora en la entrada de la secundaria, paso solo unos minutos en que eso era así, ya que sin previo aviso, un cohete fue disparado hacia el letrero, haciendo que cuando explotara los fuegos artificiales explotaran de forma caótica, logrando así que todos se dispersaran para evitar la onda de choque. Y sin previo aviso, pasaron Lee y Nate sobre la cuatrimoto, tomando de forma rápida su banderín para no perder el tiempo y dirigirse a la cabaña. Los demás presentes, al ver eso, hicieron lo mismo, todos y cada uno tomaron su respectivo banderín para después encaminarse lo mas rápido posible al penúltimo destino.

Ahora casi todos se encontraban en la carrera, el primer lugar iba cambiando constantemente, en un principio eran el equipo Película, pero fueron rebasados rápidamente por el equipo Waddles, quienes tuvieron que quedarse atrás para no verse cegadas por el equipo Cráneo. Que a su vez, dejo el primer puesto ya que el equipo Iguana les disparaban demasiados dardos a las llantas, haciendo así que se quedaran atrás. Pero ellas no duraron demasiado ya que el equipo Pez las emparejaron demasiado rápido y Pacifica comenzó a disparar con insistencia al par de chicas. Ahora era ese equipo quien tenia la ventaja, aunque, sin previo aviso, una descarga eléctrica en forma de disparo impacto una de las piernas del albino, haciendo que este disminuyera la velocidad por la impresión, y con ello, el ultimo equipo faltante salió de entre los arboles. El equipo Reloj ahora tenia la delantera. Y Dipper no se detuvo a saludar, empezó a disparar contra los demás aunque se encontraran detrás de ellos. Y su primer objetivo, la mano buena de su hermana. Mabel soltó el globo de su mano derecha al recibir el disparo de su gemelo.

-¡Arg! ¡Dipper!- Grito molesta mientras le lanzaba un globo con agua con la otra mano, dándole así a su espalda.

-¡Eso es por lo de hace rato!- Grito Dipper después de disparar a Nate en la boca, haciendo que este quedara igual que su amigo y que disminuyera su velocidad.

-¡Te pareces a Ford!- Grito molesta mientras le veía con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Lo tomare como un cumplido!- Grito de regreso. La carrera se había tornado ahora mucho mas feroz. Poco les faltaba para llegar a la cabaña del misterio. Y al estar cada vez mas cerca de esta, notaron como apenas pasaban el arco de llegada a la trampa turística los banderines se encontraban clavados en el suelo para que con solo pasar a su lado les fuera posible tomar dichos objetos. Dipper se inclino hacia el frente, deteniendo así su ataque a sus amigos para poder generar mayor agilidad en la montura. Todos hicieron lo mismo, dejaron de dispararse entre ellos para cada uno tomar una posición distinta, queriendo así concentrarse en la velocidad.

El momento se hizo cada vez mas tenso, la noche se acercaba demasiado, y a lo lejos sonaba una sirena de policía. Indicando su posible arresto por causar la alteración del orden publico y carreras por el pueblo. Pero poco les importaba, solo seguían andando, seguían compitiendo entre ellos. Era demasiado divertido como para dejar de hacer lo que se encontraban realizando solo por un simple temor injustificado.

El primero en tomar su banderín fue el equipo Reloj, seguido de cerca por el equipo Waddles. En tercer lugar, se encontraban el equipo Película con el equipo Cráneo, Y los dos últimos eran el equipo Pez e Iguana. Quienes no paraban de atacar para así retrasar a los demás concursantes. Pasaron todos de forma rápida por el frente de la cabaña, tanto así que no vieron como Soos y Melody compartían un momento de intimidad en el pórtico. El ruido y los ataques de la carrera les causaron a estos dos un gran sobresalto. Y después de incorporarse, vieron a todos los jóvenes dirigirse al interior del oscurecido bosque.

-¿Ese era… Dipper montado en un unicornio?- Pregunto Soos tras observar a su joven amigo.

-Así parece. ¿Qué estarán haciendo?- Pregunto Melody mientras se ponía una mano en el mentón.

-No se, pero lo que sea que estén haciendo, se que se divierten.- Hablo cómicamente el señor misterio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y les miraba satisfecho.

-Je, si, así parece. ¿Quieres que… Nos "divirtamos" adentro?- Pregunto de manera coqueta Melody mientras con su dedo índice jugaba con la corbata de su novio. Quien solamente contesto poniéndose rojo por la invitación. Y tras unos momentos, la joven pareja entro a la cabaña. Para de esa forma dirigirse a su habitación.

La reñida carrera se encontraba a punto de finalizar. Thompson y Stan ya se encontraban en la punta del lugar a un lado de la bandera que encontró Mabel. Junto a ellos, yacían todos los jóvenes que apostaron por sus candidatos favoritos a ganar. Y tras un momento en que solo se encontraban platicando entre ellos, un ruido se acrecentaba en dirección a ellos.

-¡Ahí vienen!- Grito Thompson al ver a los jóvenes acercare desde la base de la colina.

-Muy bien, hacia atrás. Vamos, hagámonos hacia atrás.- Pidió Stan mientras con las manos estiradas apartaba a los chicos para que no se vieran involucrados en el colisionan te final.

Los chicos subían la pendiente lo mas rápido que les era posible, ahora todos se encontraban en la misma línea salvo los dos últimos equipos. Y con la presión de que la victoria se encontraba cerca, todos comenzaron a atacar de forma incontrolable con la intención de retrasar al resto. Dipper se encontraba disparando sin piedad, pero un globo de agua choco contra su pistola, la cual por el impacto, pareciera que hizo corto circuito. Y ante eso, volteo la mirada de quien había hecho eso, logrando divisar de esa forma a su hermana, quien mantenía una sonrisa burlesca. Sonrisa que no duro mucho, puesto que un liquido de color morado fue rociado en sus ojos al igual que su piloto, tal acción fue de la joven gótica, quien con su ataque provoco que el equipo de chicas chocara contra un árbol.

-Arg…- Gruñeron ambas aun con los ojos cerrados pero deduciendo lo que les acababa de pasar.

Robbie se encontraba conduciendo lo mejor que podía mientras mantenía la boca abierta por el primer ataque del chico Pines, pero algo sorpresivo se hizo presente. Candy, en un intento de retrasarlos, le disparo un dardo Nyarf, el cual entro inconvenientemente a la boca del muchacho. Haciendo que este parara de forma brusca para intentar no ahogarse. Logrando así ese cometido, pero siendo dejado atrás por todos.

-Rayos, eso si que fue sucio.- Hablo el gótico. Dándose cuenta de que ya podía articular la mandíbula nuevamente.- ¡Espera! ¡Ya puedo hablar!- Animado, se despreocupo demasiado rápido por dar por perdida la competencia. Algo que le causo gracia a su novia, quien solamente se limito a besarle tiernamente.

El equipo Iguana se encontraba remontando la carrera. Yendo así a la misma altura que el equipo Película mientras se peleaban con sus armas. Ya que Dipper se quedo atrás por estar cabalgando e intentando arreglar su aparato. Y atrás de este, se encontraban Pacifica y Gideon aun con las esperanzas de que podían ganar la carrera. Pero, sin querer, Dipper; que se encontraba con ambas manos sobre el artefacto magnético, disparo el arma de forma intempestiva, dando así a un petardo que lanzo Lee con dirección a las chicas, generando de esa manera una explosión entre ambos. Explosión que logro alcanzar también al muchacho. Estando aturdido por un momento, no sabia donde se encontraba, pero seguía en movimiento o mas bien, volando. Abrió los ojos con miedo para así encontrarse con que se encontraba a mitad de un vuelo improvisado que fue causado por el hecho de que C-Beth se detuviera de forma estrepitosa. Continuo en el aire solo un par de segundos mas, para después acabar rodando por el suelo. Y, estando a punto de pararse, un caballo paso por encima suyo. Siendo este Pacifica y Gideon, quienes no dudaron en tomar la bandera considerándose victoriosos.

-¡Si!- Gritaron ambos de manera alegre por la victoria.

-¡Victoria para el equipo Pez!- Grito Stan mientras le daba el dinero de la apuesta al único que invirtió su efectivo por ese equipo. Quien solo lo hizo por que pensaba que los caballos eran lindos.- Ten tu dinero, Thompson.- Hablo Stan mientras pasaba la cantidad de billetes correspondientes para el ganador.

-Je, sabia que apostarle al caballo por que era bonito era la mejor opción.- Hablo de forma temerosa mientras se guardaba los billetes en su cartera.

-Je… Ni modo.- Fue lo único que dijo él muchacho Pines; para después regresar a recostarse en el suelo. Viendo así como el rojizo cielo se veía hermoso desde ese lugar precisamente. Pero, una persona le tapo la vista.

-Vaya, ahora parece que te puedo pedir lo que yo quiera.- Hablo Pacifica mientras, después de interrumpir su vista, se sentaba a su lado.

-Si, al parecer así es. Claro que… Aun me debes el cumplir la otra mitad del intercambio de misterios.- Le recrimino con burla mientras se sentaba igualmente.

-Jejeje… Lo se. Pero aun así, después de que yo te enseñe los secretos de la mansión te pediré lo que yo quiero. Claro que a los demás se los pediré de una vez.- Le informo mientras volteaba a ver hacia el bosque, de donde salieron los mencionados concursantes después de sus fatídicos accidentes.

Por su parte, Dipper pensaba en lo que había sido su día. No sabia si la noche seria tranquila, pero si sabia que así le gustaba. Llena de emociones. Poco a poco los chicos se integraron a la platica de los dos muchachos sentados en el suelo. Y poco después llego Gideon, quien tenia la correa del caballo en su mano. Todos empezaron a hablar de lo emocionante que fue la carrera y que pudieron haber ganado de haber hecho una cosa u otra. Todos claro, excepto Nate, quien seguía con la boca dormida. Cosa que les causo demasiada gracia, y mientras reían de ese hecho, no se percataron de que casi todos se habían ido. Dándose cuenta solo cuando se incluían en la conversación Stan y Thompson.

Quedando así en caminar juntos hacia la cabaña del misterio. Caminata que se inicio lo mas rápido posible. Pero siendo solo uno quien no se movió. Dipper veía desde su lugar, la bandera que yacía encima del caballo café. Recordando así lo que sucedió esa vez, lo que sucedió esos días. En como paso los primeros de este en completa soledad, y en como pudo encontrar a sus amigos y conocidos. Logrando así ponerse de acuerdo para contraatacar el daño que Bill había hecho. Ese pensamiento le recorrió la mente fugazmente, haciendo que de esa manera recordara lo que su tío le hizo prometer. Recordando que prometió pedir ayuda cuando fuera necesario.

-¡Hey, Dipper! ¿Todo bien?- Pregunto su gemela desde un punto mas bajo de la colina, ella al igual que los demás, se encontraban detenidos y volteando en su dirección con una sonrisa en su rostro. Esperando por que él muchacho se les uniera.

-Si, todo bien, Mabel. Todo bien.- Hablo con serenidad para así ponerse a caminar nuevamente. Lo que le decía su tío era verdad, había una razón para que todos ellos continuaran a su lado. Y él la sabia bien, por que debía de regresarle lo mismo a ellos. La confianza.


	22. Confusa Satisfacción

_**Bueno, primero que nada quiero señalar que el pasado 10 de Junio se cumplieron dos meses desde que subí el prologo de esta serie. Y la verdad es algo demasiado emocionante el poder pensar que con ese documento de Word se desarrollo todo esto que estoy haciendo y que ustedes siguen con tanto interes. :3**_

 _ **Pero, dejando a un lado eso, quisiera que con este capitulo me dijeran algo en un Review o en un mensaje privado, y eso es sobre la posibilidad de pasar esta serie a categoria M. Por mi esta podria continuar como categoria T; por que soy un ferviente creyente a que las artes no deberian de tener restricciones y que deberían de ser presentadas tal cuales son, sin censurar nada, pero ya saben, lo que a ustedes mas les guste. Pero bueno, dejando eso a un lado, espero que el cap les guste, es el primer capitulo de temporada, asi que no esperen un evento increiblemente loco o algo por el estilo. Ya que la razón por la que di el receso de dos semanas era para que se les bajara la emocion y pudieran asimilar que el capitulo sera un poco relajado, bueno, así lo sentí. Pero basta ya. Espero con ansias sus opiniones y sugerencias asi como criticas constructivas.**_

 _ **Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch y de Disney, esta obra literaria esta hecha con el proposito de entretener.**_

 _ **[Descubrimiento] Capitulo 1: Confusa satisfacción.**_

Tranquilamente, todos caminaban con dirección a la cabaña del misterio mientras platicaban de cualquier tema casual; sobre la diversión que les provoco la carrera e incluso sobre la posibilidad que había de que la policía diera con ellos por los estragos causados esa noche.

Dipper guiaba a C-Beth tomándola de las riendas a la par que caminaba a un lado de Pacifica, quien hacia lo mismo con su caballo. Mabel y Wendy por su parte, pensaban en el como poderle decir a su querido amigo hispano que su carrito de golf ahora se encontraba clavado a un árbol a mitad del bosque. Mientras que Robbie estaba quedando con Nate para luego regresar al mismo por sus vehículos a motor. Por su parte, Grenda se encontraba caminando en silencio- pensando en las consecuencias de perder ante dos de los chicos que antes consideraba los mas creídos del pueblo- mientras ponía en marcha su bicicleta a la par que escuchaba la conversación de Candy, Gideon, Thompson, Tambry, Lee y Stan sobre como negar las acusaciones que se les podían hacer si es que la policía los visitaba esa noche haciendo preguntas y afirmando tener testigos sobre los hechos ocurridos esa tarde.

-¡Ya no lo soporto!- Grito sin previo aviso la joven de la bicicleta. Llamando así la atención de todos.- ¡¿Quieren decirnos que cosa nos pedirán a cada uno!?- Dejando a relucir su inquietud, exigió saber su castigo por perder la carrera de hace poco.

-Vaya, tranquila chica. No es que les vayamos a pedir que salten de un puente.- Comento Pacifica mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Pero claro, haciendo reír al joven castaño a su lado; acto seguido, volteo la mirada al joven albino.- Tu dirigiste las riendas, ¿Quieres pedir primero?- Pregunto de forma amable. Pero claro, generando una extraña sensación en él chico que encontró divertido su anterior comentario, haciendo que este se extrañara por eso; y mientras se le quedaba viendo a la rubia, intentaba descifrar dicha sensación.

-Claro, en ese caso. Primero, ¿Dipper?- llamo su atención, haciendo que dejara de mirar a la chica del equino y volteara a verle- lo que quiero de ti es que nos veamos el miércoles al atardecer en las afueras del pueblo. Lleva un atuendo elegante y tus diarios.- Especificó mientras arqueaba la ceja al ver el comportamiento del chico. Pero este, a su vez, le regreso dicha mirada. Extrañado por su petición.

-Ahhh… ¿Le estas pidiendo una cita a Dipper?- Pregunto Mabel mientras arqueaba la ceja y se ruborizaba por lo que pedía él albino.

-…- Pensando un momento las cosas, él joven Gleeful consideraba las consecuencias de pedir las cosas de esa forma, pero poco le importo. Debía de acabar con sus problemas de una vez por todas.- Podrías ponerlo así.- Contesto después de un momento después de sufrir un ligero rubor.- Luego, Tambry. Quiero que hagas "trending topic" esta foto.- Alzo su celular, mostrando la susodicha imagen, donde yacía él, encima del caballo posando de manera gallarda a la par que mantenía en sus manos las riendas del equino y la bandera que indicaba su victoria.

-Con razón tardaste en unírtenos en la conversación.- Hablo la joven rubia al ver dicha imagen.

-Bien. Solo mándamela por mensaje en la noche, ya después me hare cargo de eso.- Hablo la joven mientras mantenía a su novio abrazado por la cintura.

-De acuerdo. Robbie, lo que quiero de ti es que ¡DEJES DE GRAFITEAR EL NEGOCIO DE MI PADRE CON ESE ESTUPIDO PASTELILLO!- Grito furioso, pensando en todas las veces que él había sido obligado a pintar los muros de dicho establecimiento por culpa de el gótico enfrente suyo.

-¡Es una explosión!- Contesto indignado por la confusión que le daban los demás a su "arte".

-No me importa. Quiero que dejes de hacerlo.- Intentando recuperar su serenidad, respiro hondo para después continuar. Todos los presentes mantenían la mirada fija en el muchacho, salvo un par. Dipper y C-Beth se encontraban susurrando cosas para que nadie les prestara atención.

-Como sea.- Refunfuño el gótico mientras apartaba la vista del chico, quien no le dio importancia al puchero del mayor, simplemente, decidió proceder con sus exigencias.

-Bien, Lee, Nate. Quiero entradas para el cine.- Les hablo como si fuera cosa normal lo que pedía. Pero al ver que el par de jóvenes solo se limitaban a rascarse las nucas avergonzados, arqueo la ceja en señal de que estos dijeran lo que tenían guardado.

-Puesss…- Intento hablar Lee.

-Nos despidieron hace poco, chico… Je, jeje….- Informo Nate, avergonzado por ese hecho. Gideon, por su parte, solo se limito a rodar los ojos.

-Bieeen…-sonaba fastidiado por ese hecho- en ese caso me ayudaran en el trabajo de mi papá este domingo. ¿De acuerdo?- Pregunto sarcásticamente, era una apuesta. Y sabia que debían de cumplir con su parte de la misma.- Candy, Grenda y Wendy… Lo que quiero de ustedes son unos cuantos "Lifes Hacks" de la secundaria del pueblo. Ya que terminando el verano voy a entrar a la misma, así que no me vendrían mal unos cuantos consejos para pasarla mejor.- Recupero su humor mientras pensaba en todas las tardes que podría pasar jugando videojuegos en vez de estar haciendo una tarea que ya tenia hecha por tres personas distintas.

-Ahhh… ¿No es un poco pronto para preocuparte de eso?- Pregunto Wendy, extrañada por esa petición.

-No los estoy pidiendo ahora. Solo quiero unos cuantos consejos sobre la secundaria y sus tareas, trabajos y apuntes ya hechos para que así no me tenga que preocupar de nada.- Hablo seguro de si mismo. Definitivamente quería tener toda la secundaria resuelta gracias a sus consejos.

-Vaya chico. Que nerd.- Comento ofensivo Lee mientras mantenía una sonrisa burlesca a la par que los demás chicos.

-Es que no lo ves desde el mismo punto de vista Lee… Gideon quiere tener ya hecha la secundaria para podérselo tomar todo con calma. Estamos hablando de prácticamente de poder pasar todos los años de secundaria jugando videojuegos o divirtiéndose en cualquier otra cosa mientras los demás se la pasan haciendo trabajos y proyectos. Y aun así poder sacar un 10 seguro. Claro que, teniendo en cuenta el que se ponga a estudiar antes de los exámenes.- Argumento Dipper mientras se montaba nuevamente en C-Beth. Haciendo que todos le miraran extrañados.

-¿A donde vas chico?- Pregunto su tío al verle montado en el mitológico ser.

-Bueno, se hace tarde. Y C-Beth ya esta cansada. Así que la iré a dejar en el bosque.- Hablo de forma natural.

-Espera. ¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto preocupado él joven Gleeful.

-Hummm… Son las siete en punto.- Le informo Mabel al mirar su teléfono.

-Vaya, que tarde. ¿Dipper, me puedes dejar cerca de mi casa? Desde que no represento una amenaza psicológica para mi madre, esta se pone cada vez mas estricta con sus reglas.- Comento a la par que jugaba con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

-Claro, sube.- Tendiéndole la mano, le ayudo a subirse al equino.- Sujétate bien.- Pidió mientras apretaba con fuerza las riendas.

-Estoy bien así- hablo mientras se sentaba relajado en el asiento- Mabel, ¿te puedo pedir luego lo que quiero de ti?- Pregunto mientras se giraba levente para poder verla.

-Ahhh… Claro.- Contesto extrañada, no sabia que el podía pedir, pero sin duda esperaba que no fuera nada malo. Aunque, sus pensamientos fueron callados cuando la mitológica criatura dio un brusco movimiento, haciendo que él chico de cabellos blancos casi se cayera de su lugar si no fuera por que se aferro con fuerza al torso del joven Pines.

-Nos vemos después.- Se despidieron ambos. A Dipper parecía no importarle que él chico adivino le abrazara por atrás. Y sin duda, al joven adivino le recorría una sensación de seguridad él estar así. No paso mucho cuando ese par montado en el mitológico ente desapareció por completo de su vista, dejando en la mente de todos una sola interrogante.

-¿Acaso…?- Grenda intento hablar. Pero no sabia si podía ser correcto siquiera terminar la frase.

-¿… a Gideon…?- Le continuo Thompson, y de igual manera, sentía extraño siquiera pensar en la posibilidad.

-¿… le gusta…?- Stan se encontraba dudando. Conocía a su antiguo rival desde hacia mucho tiempo. Pero no esperaba que fuera así.

-¿… Dipper?- Termino por decir Tambry, para después, voltear la mirada a la Northwest.- Vaya chica, te quieren quitar a tu novio.- En tono burlón. Esperaba que ese comentario le generara un bochorno a la chica, pero fue solo a medias su predicción, puesto que a pesar de tener un ligero rubor en sus mejillas; la chica rubia logro procesar unas cosas de manera rápida y audaz.

-Ahora que recuerdo. Gane. Así que, puedo pedirles lo que quiera, por lo que de una vez se los digo. Robbie, Tambry. A nadie. Y cuando digo a nadie me refiero que ¡A NADIE! Le dirán lo que vieron o creyeron ver esta tarde. ¿Entendido?- Pregunto avergonzada por el malentendido que se generó. Pero el par de góticos solo se limito a verse entre si. Para después asentir con la cabeza, nerviosos por ver que la chica aun portaba un tono de voz demandante y firme.

-Oye, cierto. Paz, se te olvido pedirle lo que querías a Dipper y a C-Beth.- Le recordó la gemela del mismo chico. Haciendo que la joven entrara en conciencia de ello.

-Descuida. Con un mensaje se arregla eso. Así que no te preocupes.- Informo de manera confiada a la par que escribía y mandaba un mensaje al chico Pines.

-¿Qué le escribes?- Pregunto Candy, su molestia no podía ser mas. Creía que ese día había hecho un avance, pero por alguna razón las palabras de la joven gótica le quitaron esa creencia.

-Jeje… ¿Qué sucede Chiu? Te escuchas molesta.- Se burlaba enfrente suya, sabia que se encontraba con la delantera.- Pero aun así, ahora me toca pedirles lo que quiero de ustedes. Y eso es que me dejen escoger sus atuendos en la próxima fiesta que haya. Y hablo con ustedes cuatro.- Finalizo su petición mientras miraba a las chicas de su edad y a la leñadora.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Yo también?!- Pregunto alarmada la joven Corduroy. Nunca antes le había sucedido eso, por su parte, las demás chicas se mostraban aliviadas al saber que lo peor que les pudo pasar; fuera que la chica les pusiera un conjunto que varias veces les había dicho que les quedaba mejor.

-Claro que tu también-se burlo mientras le veía- Y ahora, solo me quedan dos…-miro a el ultimo par- Díganme, Lee, Nate. ¿Saben lo difícil que es mantener limpio un establo?- Pregunto burlesca, para después soltar una risa soberbia al ver que el par de jóvenes ponían una expresión de terror por adivinar cual seria su destino. Se encontraban a poco de llegar a la cabaña del misterio.

Pero, por su parte, en la entrada de la residencia Gleeful. Dipper y él joven residente de dicho lugar apenas habían llegado. Siendo este ultimo quien se bajo del mitológico equino a la par que pensaba en lo que le diría su madre por pasar todo el día fuera de casa. Pero, siendo sacado de sus pensamientos por un tono de celular, volteo la mirada al joven castaño. Observando como este se encontraba leyendo él celular con una semblante relajada, para después poner una sonrisa amplia.

-C-Beth, Pacifica dice que luego pasara a donde sea que vivas para pedirte lo que quiera gracias a que gano la competencia.- Le comento al mítico ser, haciendo que esta frunciera el ceño.

-Pensé que si me iba antes podía librarme, pero al parecer no. Bueno, al menos pude conocer el pueblo.- Hablo fastidiada por ese hecho, pero recuperando los ánimos con lo ultimo dicho.

-Oh, si. Ahora que recuerdo tu también eras concursante- razono él albino mientras se volteaba al ser- ¿me podrías dar un poco de tu cabello? Según se; tiene propiedades mágicas.- Pidió mientras se le iluminaban los ojos.

-Arg, esta bien. Solo un mechón. La verdad no se que fascinación tienen los humanos con nuestro pelo.- Comento regresando a su anterior humor.

-Oh, vamos. No pasa nada.- Fue turno para hablar del chico que seguía montado en ella. Pasaron solo unos momentos en donde él joven Gleeful solamente se limitaba a cortar un mechón de pelo con ayuda de su navaja multiusos. Y después de terminar se despidió con la mano a la par que daba pasos hacia su hogar, deteniéndose antes de pasar por la puerta principal.

-Dipper- le hablo, haciendo que el mismo girara para verle desde su lugar- ¿lo que sea que pasé el miércoles lo puedes guardar como un secreto?- Pregunto con seriedad. Haciendo que aquella pregunta se la tomara de la manera que era cuestionada.

-Por supuesto. Pero dime, ¿vamos a tener que pelear?- Pregunto confiado, sabia que si era así, debía de estar listo mentalmente. Por su parte, él joven Gleeful solo se limito a verle sorprendido; él chico Pines había cambiado, por alguna razón ahora era la perfecta representación de el héroe que profetizaba ser. Y eso le dio mas confianza para lo que estaba por pasar.

-Si, vamos a terminar peleando. Pero no se contra que.- Contesto animado, haciendo que su amigo le sonriera con la misma emoción.

-Me parece bien. No es un día agradable en Gravity Falls si no sucede algo inesperado.- Reflexiono mientras volteaba la mirada al bosque, debía de regresar a el dado que si pasaba por el pueblo cabía la posibilidad de que se metiera en problemas. Para su suerte, la casa del albino se encontraba en los limites del pueblo, así que no le causaría mayor problema el regresar a la penumbra de la naturaleza. Pero después de pensar un poco las cosas, razono una de las peticiones del chico.- ¿Oye, para que debo de ir formal si es que vamos a pelear?- Pregunto a la par que volteaba a ver la puerta del hogar. Encontrándose así con que él muchacho ya había entrado a su residencia.- Bueno, se lo puedo preguntar después.- Finalizo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Ya nos vamos? Estoy comenzando a cansarme.- Hablo C-Beth. Llamando así la atención de su jinete.

-Si, ya vámonos.- Argumento, para acto seguido adentrarse a todo galope al bosque.

Por su parte, Gideon se encontraba encaminándose a su habitación, pensando en que había hecho lo correcto al elegir que él joven Pines le ayudara con su problema de los matones, ya que consideraba peligroso su siguiente encuentro. Y por lo que había visto, Dipper se había vuelto demasiado fuerte; ¿por qué motivo? No lo tenia claro, pero de igual manera no le importaba, fuerza era fuerza. Y la necesitaba de su lado.

Se acostó en su cama, deduciendo que si su madre aun no le decía nada, era por que no se encontraba en casa, si no que estaba en el trabajo de su padre ayudándolo con alguna cosa con respecto a lo financiero. Cosa que le hacia sentir tranquilo. Rodo sobre si mismo y en un movimiento, su mirada se encontraba fija en el techo, ahora pensaba en otra cosa, y eso era el que pedirle a Mabel a cambio de su victoria. Por su cabeza pasaban demasiadas cosas típicas en un joven de 13 años dominado por las hormonas, pero negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, no podía pedir eso. No quería ser nuevamente odiado por la chica; por lo que ahí se quedo, pensando en que pedirle.

 ** _7:15, Patio trasero de la mansión McGucket-Pines._**

Dipper se encontraba quitándole el equipo para montura a la criatura que tuvo por aliada en esa tarde. Su mirada perdida indicaba su ausencia mental. Ahora que la emoción de la carrera había desaparecido y que ya se encontraba en la mansión, pensaba en si lo que quería podía salir bien, o podría tratarse de otro fracaso.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- Pregunto con tono indignado la unicornio mientras recriminaba con la mirada al chico.

-No, perdón, ¿Qué decías?- Su tono de voz reflejaba inquietud y preocupación, a la par que nerviosismo. Pero de igual forma, por alguna razón contesto con completa seguridad, sin querer ocultarle a C-Beth que no le estaba prestando atención.

-Estaba diciendo que te ves preocupado por algo. Por lo que seria mejor que regresara sola al bosque, ya que de igual forma, no estoy muy lejos de la parte mágica del bosque y tu puedes hacer lo que sea que quieras hacer con mi cabello.- Hablo mientras daba pequeños trotes en el suelo después de que le quitara de encima la montura.

-¿Estas segura?- Pregunto curioso, si bien quería acabar con su cometido lo mas pronto posible, no se le hacia correcto dejar a la unicornio sola después de que esta le ayudo.

-Estoy segura, despreocúpate. Nos vemos luego, cuando lleves a la rubia a mi sala mágica, claro.- Se despidió para acto seguido salir a todo galope al interior del bosque. Dejando al chico solo con sus pensamientos, sus dudas y sus inquietudes.

Camino con la cabeza agachada. Su mirada se encontraba en el suelo y aun sin despegarla, logro llegar hasta la caseta de herramientas, donde dejo todo lo que uso para la carrera de hace poco. Y sin mas, soltó un largo suspiro que indicaba pesadez.

-Vaya que tardaste Dipper.- Hablo una gruesa voz, una que reconocía a la perfección a pesar de que fuera muy parecida a la de alguien mas.

-Si tío Ford, es que me costo algo de trabajo llevar a cabo un trato con C-Beth.- Contesto para después voltear a ver al mayor, quien se encontraba acompañado por un cerdo bastante amigable.

-Si, ya lo creo. En las noticias pasaron imágenes de un grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban en una carrera clandestina. Y uno de esos jóvenes se encontraba montado en un unicornio. Para tu suerte, quien hacia el reportaje en ese momento era Toby Determined; por lo que no logro enfocar las caras de los chicos.- Recrimino con la mirada a su sobrino mientras decía eso, y como si hubiera recibido un regaño; él joven pines se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.- Así que solo te lo preguntare una vez… ¿Ganaste?- Fue lo único que cuestionó a la par que mostraba una sonrisa amplia. Haciendo que por un momento su sobrino se sorprendiera, para después, devolver la sonrisa.

-Jajaja… Nop. Caí de C-Beth por culpa de una explosión cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la meta.- Contesto mientras caminaba hasta quedar a un lado de su mentor.- Pero si tengo… Esto.- Informo mientras sacaba de su mochila un manojo de pelo de unicornio.

-Bien. Las piedras lunares ya fueron colocadas y el mercurio ya fue rociado en sus respectivos lugares. Ahora solo falta hacer el conjuro para después poner el pelo del unicornio. El cual, debemos de poner en la parte baja de la barda que rodea la mansión. Justo en donde esta se cruza con el suelo- al decir eso, él joven mostro un rostro de confusión por la repentina especificación- ya que estuve viendo los planos de la mansión, y pareciera que hay incluso cuartos ocultos, pero eso no es por lo que pondremos el pelo ahí, si no por que al tratarse de una mansión; se debe de abarcar la mayor parte posible.- Explico a la par que veía como la cara de confusión del chico desparecía por el contexto recién dado.

-Siendo ese el caso, y si mis cálculos son correctos, al terminar de poner el sello prácticamente quedara protegida en su totalidad la punta de la colina. ¿Verdad?- Pregunto a la par que se giraba para ver a su mentor.

-Así es. Y mejor hacerlo ahora, ya que Stan y Mabel aun no llegan, mande a los sirvientes por víveres al pueblo y Fidd se fue a cenar con su hijo y nuera.- Confeso a la par que tomaba el mechón de pelo de unicornio. Y con esa acción fue suficiente para que él joven retomara su antiguo entusiasmo. Debía de mantenerse con las esperanzas al máximo, debía de creer en que eso seria suficiente para parar lo que le sucedía.

 ** _En ese momento, en el exterior de la cabaña del misterio._**

-Pero… ¿Creen posible eso? ¿Qué a Gideon le guste Dipper?- Pregunto Candy, aun confusa por ese hecho. Esa clase de sentimientos por parte de la gente ya era bien visto en la sociedad actual, pero aun así nunca tuvo la oportunidad de socializar con alguien con esas preferencias; ya que su circulo social seguía sin ser demasiado amplio.

-Lo dudo. Digo, solo pensémoslo. Le pidió sus diarios. De seguro es algo relacionado con lo raro del pueblo.- Deducía Mabel, negando la posibilidad de que aquel muchacho que en pasado le acosaba; ahora decidiese que le gustaba la persona mas parecida a ella visualmente. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal por pensar en eso.

-Si, como dice Mabel. Es imposible. Además, le gustan las chicas. Los sucesos del pasado nos lo demostraron demasiado bien.- Comento Stan, para después acercarse a la puerta de la cabaña, aquella que daba al interior de la tienda. Y tras ver por el vidrio, se volteo a los jóvenes.- Parece ser que no hay nadie. Así que será mejor que solamente nos vayamos.- Opino a la par que sacaba las llaves de su auto.

-¿Seguro que no hay nadie?- Cuestiono Mabel mientras daba pasos seguros a la entrada. Pero siendo detenida por la mano de Stan se giro para verle.

-Estoy seguro calabaza. Ahora vámonos. Dipper ya debe de estar en la mansión.- Intentaba convencerle, tratando de evitar la posibilidad de que tras pasar por esa puerta se encontraran con una escena intima de la pareja que residía en ese lugar ahora.

-Cierto, Dipper ya debe de haber llegado a la mansión.- Repitiendo el mismo hecho que su tío, la joven Pines camino detrás de él con dirección al auto del mismo.- ¿Quieren cenar en la mansión?- Pregunto de manera abierta mientras veía a sus amigos. Quienes sonrieron ante la invitación.

-Claro.- Contestaron al unísono de manera animada.

-Vaya, no había notado que desde aquí se puede ver ligeramente la mansión.- Comento de la nada la chica Pines, haciendo que todos se voltearan a ver la susodicha, para acto seguido ser tomados por sorpresa por el hecho de que esta se vio envuelta de repente en una esfera de luces de colores por un instante.- Espero que eso no sea nada malo.- Clamaba la joven Pines, para acto seguido subir de copiloto en el auto de su tío.

-Seguramente es solo algo de Dipper y Ford.- Tratando de convencer a todos, incluyéndolo, se subió a su auto para poder ponerlo en marcha.

-¿Paz? ¿No subes?- Pregunto la joven asiática después de subirse en la parte trasera del mismo vehículo que su amiga. A la par que era acompañada por su otra amiga, quien subió su bicicleta a la cajuela del mismo automóvil.

-No, iré a caballo. Sera mas rápido.- Hablo de forma confiada, para acto seguido subir al mismo y tirar levemente de las riendas para así ponerse en marcha al bosque para cortar camino.

-Presumida.- Susurraron la joven Chiu y la casi adulta Corduroy. Siendo esta ultima quien se subió como copiloto a la camioneta de Thompson. Acto seguido. Ambos vehículos arrancaron, dejando en silencio nuevamente el lugar.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Pregunto Melody a la par que intentaba recobrar el aliento, y mientras tomaba su playera se cubría su torso desnudo.

-Hummm…- Soos hizo ademan de escuchar a su alrededor. Pero al no percibir ningún sonido, desistió de esa labor.- Debió de haber sido tu imaginación. No hay nadie en la cabaña, y Abuelita regresara del bingo pasadas las 8.- Informo para acto seguido poner sus manos sobre las de su chica, haciendo que esta las bajara, confiada en que su pareja tenia razón en sus palabras.

-Cierto, no debió de ser nada.- Hablo coqueta, mientras con sus manos rodeaba el cuello de su amante. Y con ello. Poder compartir un tierno beso.

 ** _En ese momento, en la mansión:_**

Dipper seguía esperando en el fondo del patio, se encontraba admirando la estructura del lugar desde lejos. Para después posar su mirada en su tío. Quien recién llegaba caminando lentamente y con una sonrisa amplia acompañado, claro, de la mascota de la familia.

-Bueno, el campo de fuerza esta puesto. ¿Ya entraste?- Pregunto confiado, esperando la respuesta de su sobrino nieto.

-No, aun no.- Contesto temeroso, la duda de que no funcionara aun le invadía la mente a pesar de que cuando se encontraba poniendo el pelo de unicornio se encontraba con los ánimos a tope.

-En ese caso… ¿Qué esperas?- Pregunto aun con confianza en que todo saldría bien, ya que debía de transmitirle la misma al chico. Quien, de forma decidida, tomo una larga bocanada de aire, junto todo el valor que pudo. Y dio un par de pasos al frente.

Al hacer eso, el campo de fuerza reacciono levemente, tintineando una ligera luz azulada a la par que mostraba los símbolos del sellado por todo el lugar. Ambos Pines miraban asombrados la reacción, y sin previo aviso, una ligera corriente estática se hizo presente en el suelo, recorriendo desde los pies de Dipper, hasta su cabeza, donde estos desaparecieron. Después de dicho espectáculo, la cúpula desapareció. Dipper, asombrado por lo que acababa de suceder, volteo temeroso a su tío y mentor. Quien con una amplia sonrisa, asintió de forma leve.

-¿E-Estas seguro?- Pregunto, mientras poco a poco una sonrisa se apoderaba de su boca.

-Si, estoy seguro. Esa reacción indica que el campo de fuerza puso un sello en ti. O mejor dicho, puso un bloqueo en tu mente. Impidiendo que de esa forma cese cualquier enlace con Bill. Eso mismo paso conmigo cuando lo pusimos por primera vez. Claro que tu no lo viste por que te fuiste con Stan y las chicas a un viaje por la carretera.- Informo animado, haciendo que él chico mostrara una amplia sonrisa.

-E-En ese caso… Y-Yo…- De la emoción, no podía articular palabra alguna. Aquella tortura que le pesaba desde hacia casi tres años, por fin. Finalmente, se encontraba libre de ella.

-Muy bien, tranquilo chico. Deberías de sentarte para asimilar las cosas.- Le comento Ford, preocupado de que por la emoción le diera algo.

-Je… Si, debería de sentarme…- Hablo a la par que caminaba un poco mas adentro del patio. Y después de un momento, simplemente se dejo caer de golpe al suelo; quedando de rodillas en el césped. Se giro y ahora se encontraba sentado, dándole la espalda a la mansión. Paso un momento en esa posición para después terminar recostándose. Mirando el amplio cielo rojizo. Sintiendo como lagrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas.

-Ahora eres libre de las pesadillas, Dipper.- Hablo Ford al verle, sintiéndose mejor por alguna razón. Y esa razón era por que su sobrino, aquel que sufrió de una gran carga por mucho tiempo, ahora se había librado de la misma.

-Si, lo soy. Gracias tío Ford.- Le agradeció aun en el suelo, pero girando levemente la cabeza para verle.

-No agradezcas Dipper.- Pidió levantando levemente una mano en señal de negación.- Ahora bien, ¿te apetece una partida de "Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons"?- Cuestiono animado- Ya sabes, para celebrar entre nosotros.- Finalizo, poniendo ambas manos en su espalda.

-Jejeje… Claro.- Animado, Dipper aun tendido en el suelo, asintió ante la propuesta del mayor.

-Excelente, te llamare cuando lo encuentre. Ya que no recuerdo en que parte de mi oficina lo deje.- Declaro ligeramente avergonzado.

-Descuida tío. Tomate tu tiempo. Ya que yo me tomare el mío aquí, y de hecho, debería de anotar lo que acaba de pasar en mi diario numero uno; donde escribí lo referente al campo de fuerza.- Informo a la par que llevaba ambas manos hacia el interior de su mochila, buscando de esa manera su primer ejemplar.

-Me parece bien.- Hablo, para después caminar con dirección a la mansión. Pero deteniéndose al ver que él muchacho, al sacar el diario y empezaba a ojearlo y leerlo, entrecerraba los ojos en señal de forzar la vista.- ¿Desde que edad lees con poca luz?- Pregunto de la nada al ver la forma de actuar del muchacho.

-¿Eh?- El cuestionamiento le tomo desprevenido, ahora ya se encontraba escribiendo en su diario las reacciones del campo de fuerza.- Ahhh… No recuerdo.- Restándole importancia, trataba de terminar de escribir sus observaciones.

-Sera mejor que mañana te lleve con el optómetra del centro comercial.- Informo con una mano en su mentón.

-Aja…- Fue su única respuesta, ya estaba terminando de anotar en su diario lo que quería, y cuando lo hubo hecho, proceso lo que le decía su tío.- Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto consternado por ahora saber que le iban a llevar a consulta para cerciorarse del estado de su visión.

-Dipper, así inicio tu tío Stan. En un principio tenia buena vista, pero después de que este se quedara encerrado en la sala con la luz apagada y viendo televisión se le fue atrofiando. Lo llevaron con un Optómetra, quien le dio unos lentes especiales para terapia; solo los necesitaba usar por un tiempo. Pero tu tío, necio, jamás se los ponía. Y poco a poco su vista se le fue desgastando. Al final, termino con un aumento aun mas grande que el mío.- Narrando una parte del historial medico de su gemelo, se cruzo de brazos mientras veía al chico. Quien guardo silencio por un tiempo.

-¿Y con que carro iremos?- Tratando de sonar burlesco, señalaba un hecho que había presenciado desde que llego, y ese era que solo uno de los Stans contaba con un medio de transporte propio. Ford, por su parte, se palmeo la frente al escuchar esa critica nuevamente, y fastidiado por ese hecho, prosiguió.

-Bien, mañana me acompañaras a comprar un auto usado con Buddy Gleeful, y después te llevare al centro comercial para que te hagan un examen de la vista.- Finalizo, para acto seguido, retomar su antigua ruta y emprender la búsqueda del juego de mesa.

-Bieeen…- Imitando a su gemela cuando le decían que tenían que hacer, simplemente se dejo caer de espaldas al suelo después de meter su diario nuevamente a su mochila. Puso ambas manos entre su cabeza y el césped para que le sirvieran de almohada y sintió como Waddles se recostaba aun lado de él.

El tiempo comenzó a avanzar con lentitud, pero poco le importo. Su vista solo se encontraba posada en las blancas nubes que eran pintadas de colores vivos por la luz del sol apunto de esconderse tras el horizonte, el cielo azul de fondo contrastaba de manera espectacular. Y como si nada, se perdió en esa vista. Había logrado controlar las lagrimas de felicidad gracias a que escribió un poco y la tuvo una charla sin sentido con su tío, ahora solo se encontraba alegre con respecto a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero antes de poder ponerse a pensar en la felicidad que le generó aquella serie de acontecimientos, un particular sonido se hizo presente a la lejanía. Sonido que poco a poco dejaba de ser tan disperso para después ser cada vez mas claro. Aparto la vista del cielo para posarla en el bosque y de esa manera encontrar a quien era provocador del ruido, y al hacerlo, se encontró con una chica que conocía bien. Quien se encontraba montada en un caballo café; el mismo con el que compitió esa tarde. Pacifica detuvo el trote de su equino a un lado de la reja trasera de la mansión, y al hacerlo, encontró de forma rápida la mirada del chico, quien le veía confundido y alegre.

-Hola Elise.- Saludo de forma natural para después ponerse de pie dejando a un cerdo dormido en el pasto.

-Hola Dip.- Saludo de vuelta la joven muchacha. Bajo lentamente de su montura, pero sin que fuera intencional, le dio un ligero espectáculo al chico que era de su agrado. Y cuando estuvo debajo de su caballo se giro para verle, sorprendiéndose de que la cara del chico ahora presentaba un rubor muy notable y que este desviaba la mirada al suelo.- ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto preocupada, pero al ver el nerviosismo del muchacho, se cuestiono si se había puesto rojo por algún acontecimiento o por otra razón.

-E-Estoy bien. Descuida.- Informo de manera rápida y torpe. Queriendo no levantar sospechas con la razón de su enrojecimiento.

-Oh, bien, si tu lo dices. ¿Oye? ¿Puedo dejar mi caballo aquí? Mabel nos invito a todos a cenar.- Comento a la par que le quitaba al animal de establo la montura y riendas. Dejando que diera una vuelta por el amplio patio.

-Claro, solo déjame cerrar las rejas traseras.- Pidió para acto seguido encaminarse a las mismas para poder cumplir con dicha tarea.

-Por cierto. Para la carrera usaste una montura Northwest.- Señalo la chica.

-Así que lo notaste.- Respondió a su comentario de forma normal mientras aun caminaba con rumbo a las rejas.

-Por supuesto que lo note, solo las monturas de nuestra familia tienen un bordado especial con nuestras iniciales.- Hablo la joven Northwest mientras mantenía la mirada en su equino, quien ahora paseaba por el lugar. Después de unos momentos, y de escuchar como era bloqueada la entrada trasera, se animo a voltear a ver al chico. Pensando en hablarle.- Pero esta bien, seguro esa montura la dejaron aquí por que solo nos quedaríamos con un poni.- Señalo, para acto seguido, cambiar de tema.- ¿Sabes? Al parecer Robbie y Tambry malentendieron las cosas con lo que paso esta tarde en el cementerio.- Argumento mientras mantenía la mirada en él. Observando como se tensaba ante el comentario.- Pero como gane la competencia les pedí que no dijeran nada de lo que vieron o creyeron ver.- Finalizo aun viendo al muchacho, quien pareció relajarse considerablemente, pero, al darse la vuelta, el rubor aun se encontraba gobernando en su rostro. Haciendo que la chica sufriera del mismo.

-¿Y…- intentaba hablar, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta- …que fue lo que estábamos haciendo en el cementerio?- Avergonzado, no sabia como plantear la pregunta de forma correcta. Y su mirada, tierna e indecisa, mostraba un ligero brillo. Uno que incitaba a la joven rubia.

-Bueno…- Pensó por un momento las cosas a la par que se mordía el labio inferior. Y por alguna razón sentía que ese día era de buena suerte, por lo que intento llevar las cosas un poco mas lejos.- ¿Quieres saber?- Pregunto coqueta, su voz sonó de manera melodiosa y picara. Haciendo que él joven muchacho se descolocara por un momento por no saber como reaccionar. Y Pacifica, aprovechándose de esa situación, se encamino de manera lenta hacia él. Quedando así de frente y separados por menos de un brazo.- Vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Quieres saber?- Acercándose un paso mas con la reformulación de su pregunta, mostro una sonrisa amplia, queriendo que aquel muchacho hiciera instintivamente lo que deseaba. Pero, antes de que siquiera este procesara la cantidad de información que le llegaba al cerebro, otra voz se hizo presente.

-¡Dipper! ¡Ya lo encontré!- Grito Ford desde el interior de la mansión.- ¡Vamos a por una larga partida de D, D y mas D!- Se oía su entusiasmo desde el interior del recinto. Cosa que llamo la atención de la chica.

-¿D, D y mas D? ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto confundida. Y como si de un relámpago se tratase, aquel muchacho recobro el control de su mente. Distrayéndose por completo de la insinuación de la chica para continuar con lo que habían dejado pendiente esa tarde.

-Es un juego de mesa que nos encanta a mi tío y a mi. De hecho, quedamos en jugar en cuanto lo encontrara. ¿Quieres unírtenos?- Cuestiono animado. Pensando en que quizá pudiese juagar con alguien mas.

-No se de que va el juego. Pero si me enseñas, quizá pueda.- Ideando el plan de poder pasar mas tiempo con el muchacho mientras disfrutaba algo que le gustaba, dio pasos decididos hacia la puerta de la mansión. Para de esa forma poder iniciar con aquel entretenimiento del chico.

-Claro, yo te enseño.- Risueño por la felicidad, se encamino rápidamente a un lado de la joven. Para de esa forma iniciar con aquel juego que tanto le fascinaba. Y ahora, con una persona mas a la acostumbrada.

Paso el tiempo. En la mansión solo se escuchaban ocasionalmente una que otra risotada por parte del par de genios Pines. Claro, eso fue hasta que llegaron el resto de integrantes de la familia y sus amigos, los cuales, al seguir el ruido hasta llegar a la sala de estar; se encontraron con la sorpresa de la joven Northwest ya estaba ahí mostrando una semblante seria y llena de aburrimiento mientras se encontraba sentada en los sillones de terciopelo que rodeaban la mesa de café. Junto a ella se encontraba el par de varones, jugando algo que en el pasado Mabel le había puesto el sobre-nombre de "Tareas: El Juego". La chica se veía que le faltaba poco para caer en un profundo sueño, pero con el ruido de la puerta volteo rápidamente a ver lo que sea que fuere una distracción valida para salir de ahí.

-¡Ya llegaron!- Exclamo emocionada al ver a todos. Y de forma rápida salto de su lugar para llegar a un lado de la joven Pines, a quien abrazo como si se tratara de una salvadora.

-P-Paz… Me asfixias…- Fue lo único que pudo decir la joven de frenos.

-Perdón, pero es que hemos estado jugando un buen rato y necesitaba estirarme.- Mintiendo sobre la verdadera razón de su euforia, se mantuvo a un lado de su amiga.

-Dipper, no me digas que la pusiste a jugar "eso".- Imploraba a la par que mantenía la mirada en su gemelo.

-Ella dijo que no sabia, así que le enseñe.- Contesto inocente aquel joven muchacho, sin poder captar la realidad de las cosas.

-¿Es verdad, Paz?- Pregunto crédula.

-S-Si, le pedí que me enseñara a jugar por que no sabia nada del juego… Y… Y ahora se jugar.- Casi lagrimeando, enterró su rostro en el suéter de su amiga a la par que le abrazaba.- Y-Yo no sabia…- Decía de manera entre cortada. Provocando que Stan se aguantara las ganas de soltar una risotada por la divertida forma en que se desenvolvieron las cosas para la chica.

-Pobre chica.- Se limito a decir Grenda mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la muchacha a la par que Mabel, Tambry y Wendy asentían con la cabeza.

-No seas melodramática Paz.- Hablo burlesca la joven Chiu mientras al mismo tiempo caminaba hasta sentarse en el mismo lugar que la joven Northwest ocupaba hacia solo unos momentos. Asiento que se encontraba justo a un lado del chico Pines.- ¿Puedo jugar?- Pregunto de forma animada.

-¿Sabes jugar?- Pregunto Ford mientras miraba desconfiado y alzaba una ceja.

-Con pluma y papel, escudo y espada…- Inicio la recitación de las palabras que representaban el juego.

-¡Nuestra búsqueda será nuestra gran recompensa!- Terminaron por decir los tres juntos de manera "heroica". Para acto seguido, romper en risas.

-No… No sabia que te gustaba D, D y mas D, Candy.- Le confeso el muchacho mientras le veía sonriente.

-Jejeje… Es entretenido.- Se ruborizo a la par que decía aquellas palabras.

-Ella es la única chica que podría decir eso.- Argumento Wendy a la par que miraba a su rival.

-Bueno, en fin. Los sirvientes aun no regresan, así que seguiremos jugando un poco mas. Puedes tomar el lugar de Pacifica.- Informo Ford a la par que miraba a la chica Chiu.

-Claro.- Feliz, contestaba de manera animada a la par que veía las propiedades de su personaje.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué los sirvientes no están cerebrito?- Pregunto Stan mientras se paraba detrás de su gemelo.

-Los envié por víveres al pueblo.- Informo a la par que tomaba los dados.- ¿Quieres tirarlos Stanley?- Cuestiono de manera amigable mientras le tendía los mismos. Y su gemelo, como quien no quiere la cosa, los tomo sin mucho interés; movió la mano un par de veces y después lanzo el par de dados de caras diferentes a las convencionales; los cuales pasaron un rato danzando en la mesa, hasta que quedaron estáticos en mitad del tablero.- ¡58!- Exclamo el mayor mientras veía la suma de ambas caras. Haciendo que su sobrino y la chica de lentes se impresionaran por tan alto puntaje.- ¡Genial! ¡Choca los seis!- Grito animado, sin tener en consideración de lo que decía ni a quien. Stan, descolocado por un segundo, reacciono de forma instintiva, chocando de esa manera las palmas con su gemelo. Viéndolo por un momento como si este volviera a tener 12 años y estuvieran en su cuarto jugando; pero ese segundo termino, y ahora le veía como era en realidad. Un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió a ambos gemelos. Y después de una mirada entre ellos, solo se limitaron a sonreír por lo que acaban de hacer. Para acto seguido, regresar la mirada a los demás presentes. Los jóvenes de dieciocho años ya habían tomado asiento en los cómodos asientos del lugar, las chicas aun permanecían de pie, pero en medio de una conversación amena, y por su parte, Dipper se encontraba entablando conversación con Candy sobre la que seria su estrategia en el juego. El par de mayores solo pudieron limitarse a tener una sensación de satisfacción al ver que los chicos que conocieron años atrás ahora se habían vuelto jóvenes valerosos. Y tras un rato en que solo platicaban y jugaban entre ellos; dio la hora de llegada para los sirvientes de la mansión. Quienes respondieron amablemente a la petición de una cena de gran tamaño para satisfacer a los invitados y a los mismos residentes.

El tiempo paso lo mas ameno posible. Generando así una gran sensación de confort entre los presentes. La cena lleno los estómagos de todos, y una vez hubieron bajado los alimentos, cada uno hacia los planes para el resto de la noche. Siendo que Wendy dejaría para la mañana el avisarle a Soos sobre el incidente del carrito de Golf ya que se iría de forma directa a su casa en el bosque, donde esperaban sus hermanos y padre. Por su parte, tanto Lee como Nate, Robbie, Tambry y Thompson, irían de regreso a aquella colina por sus vehículos. Mientras tanto, Pacifica y Grenda se retirarían lo mas rápido posible dado que ya habían entrado a altas horas de la noche y tenían que dejar su caballo y bicicleta; respectivamente. Todos habían hecho sus planes, y solo quedaba una chica. Candy no tenia prisa por regresar pero tampoco le apetecía el acompañar a alguno de sus amigos a sus respectivas causas, por lo que, decidió simplemente regresarse de forma calmada a su casa.

-¿Segura que estarás bien? Ya es algo tarde.- Mabel mostraba su preocupación a la joven. Ahora se encontraban en las puertas principales de la mansión, sus demás amigos ya se habían ido, solo quedaban ella y Pacifica, quien se encontraba en el patio trasero con Dipper.

-Segura. Descuida Mabs.- Tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga, mostro una sonrisa confiada a la par que daba esas palabras.

-Yo te acompaño.- Se hizo presente una voz bastante conocida. Dipper se encontraba caminando hacia donde se encontraban el par de jóvenes chicas. Ya no tenia su mochila en el hombro ni la camisa de vestir roja, y ahora portaba una playera del mismo color pero mas desgastada y sobre ella, su sudadera azul.- Ya que quiero comprar unas cosas en una tienda.- Hizo saber de sus motivos cuando estuvo a un lado de la joven, quien presento un ligero rubor.

-Si, mejor que Dipper te acompañe. Ya es algo noche para que bajes la colina y tengas que cruzar el pueblo completamente sola.- Mostrándose agradecida por la presencia de su hermano, no logro procesar de manera instantánea lo que significaba que él se encontrara ahí.- Espera. ¿Ya se fue Paz?- Pregunto una vez cayendo en cuenta de ese hecho.

-Si, tan pronto como le puso la montura a su caballo se fue. Dijo que había pasado casi todo el día afuera y que aun tenia que respetar las reglas de sus padres.- Informo a la par que se palpaba los bolsillos de su pantalón. Asegurándose que tenia consigo aquel dispositivo para abrir las puertas de la mansión, su cartera y su celular.- Bueno, en fin. ¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto alegre mientras veía a la joven asiática, quien asintió de forma tímida.

-Se van con cuidado. Y Dipper, me compras un helado y unas frituras de queso de la tienda.- Se despedía la joven Pines mientras se quedaba de pie en la mitad del patio.

El gemelo de la misma solo se limito a despedirse con la mano mientras caminaba aun lado de la chica Chiu, quien se mantenía en silencio, mas que nada, por que eso no lo tenia planeado. Ni eso, ni que pasaran un rato jugando D, D y mas D, claro, hasta que dejaron de jugar tras descubrir que los Stans hacían trampa con el tiro de los dados. Cosa que en vez de reaccionar con enojo, fue todo lo contrario, las risas de esa partida habían sido demasiado estridentes.

-¿Candy?- Escucho su nombre, y con ello, volteo a su compañero. Quien se mantenía mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Ah? ¿Si?- Tratando de ocultar el hecho de que se encontraba distraída, miro de forma fija al muchacho.

-¿Pregunte, si acaso querías algo de la tienda?- Cuestiono nuevamente él muchacho mientras con el pulgar de la mano izquierda señalaba a sus espaldas el establecimiento de abarrotes. Sin darse cuenta, habían caminado casi la mitad del trayecto y ella solo limito a permanecer en sus pensamientos.

-A-Ah… Una Pitt esta bien.- Hablo entre cortada. La pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa.

-Bien, dame solo un momento.- Pidió a la par que se adentraba en la tienda. Dejando a la chica asiática a un lado de la acera, dejando que esta esperara por su regreso. Sus pensamientos empezaron a abrumar su mente. Por un lado de preguntaba en que habían quedado él y su amiga por la victoria de la carrera. Por otro, pensaba en la amenaza que representaba que la joven Corduroy le invitara a pasar la tarde y parte de la noche solos los dos en su casa para ver una maratón de películas de terror. Pero sin duda, algo que tenia que planear de buena manera era el que hacer el sábado en la mañana. Mas exactamente a las 9. El evento musical no duraría demasiado, y si mal no recordaba; la hora en que quedaron la joven Corduroy y él era a las 7 de la tarde, ese mismo día.

- _Esta actuando diferente a como actuó esta tarde._ \- Pensaba Dipper mientras pasaba por los refrigeradores del mini súper.- _Ahora se comporta como si estuviera alerta de todo._ \- Volvió a deducir mentalmente, esa tarde, la joven Chiu había actuado algo agresiva pero certera. Y en esos momentos, pareciera que ella no se encontrara presente. Pero, decidiendo no darle mayor importancia de la normal, decidió que era mejor no andar rebuscando en su mente algo que bien podría tratarse de una paranoia suya. Ya tenia todas las cosas que quería; incluyendo el encargo de su hermana, y después de pagar, se dirigió al mismo lugar donde se encontraba de pie la joven muchacha. La poca luz de las iluminaciones de la calle le daban un aura de intriga a la silueta de la muchacha. Y tras verla mientras se acercaba, pensaba en todas las cosas que ellos dos se podrían contar, ya que su gusto por el juego de mesa no lo sabia, y si bien ella podía darle una sorpresa de ese tipo, bien podría tener otras mas.-Ya regrese.- Informo él chico mientras quedaba aun lado de la joven y le tendía una lata de refresco.

-Ah… Gracias.- Tomando la bebida tímidamente entre sus manos, intentaba mantener una compostura ideal para realizar algún avance con el muchacho ahora que tenia la oportunidad de esto. Volteo a verle de manera discreta, fijándose así como este tomaba un sorbo de su refresco mientras era iluminado casualmente por las luces del lugar.

-Entonces…-empezó a hablar él, dejando sorprendida a la chica- ¿el sábado en la mañana es el evento musical?- Pregunto a la par que le miraba sonriente.

-Si, es a las nueve de la mañana.- Informo para después proceder a destapar y beber lo que tenia entre manos.

-Oh, me parece bien…- sorbió nuevamente de la lata- ¿quieres hacer algo mas ese día?- Pregunto de la nada. Dejando perpleja a la muchacha.- ¿O acaso estas dentro de los planes de Mabel de ese día?- Se burlo mientras decía eso ultimo.

-N-No. En un principio yo quería ir a ver ese evento musical, pero Grenda había comprado entradas al cine para ese mismo día. Así que lo dejamos a la suerte, y resulto ser que Mabel acompañaría a Grenda al cine.- Informo de los sucesos mientras pensaba en lo que habían hecho esa tarde en el centro comercial.- Pero, si quieres hacer algo mas ese día, esta bien para mi.- Confesaba a la par que sonreía de manera animada.

-Je, me vendría bien un poco de compañía de mi edad. Digo, desde que llegue no eh podido estar con Mabel o con ustedes demasiado tiempo. Mas que nada, por que Mabel ya había hecho planes. Así que, bueno, la soledad ataca de distintas formas.- Ruborizándose al decir esas ultimas palabras, desvió la mirada al suelo. Para después, aplastar la lata con las manos y aventarla a un cesto de basura cercano, cayendo de lleno en su interior.

-Buen tiro.- Alago la joven al ver la acción.

-Gracias.- Contesto modesto, para después, dar un paso al frente. Mostrando así que tenia un par de bolsas de plástico color blanco. Probablemente, de las cosas que quería comprar y los encargos de su gemela.- En ese caso, ¿te apetecería pasar a merendar después del evento?- Pregunto de manera sencilla.- Así sirve que nos ponemos al corriente de las cosas que hemos hecho.

-Claro, me gustaría.- Confeso alegre, no sabia si él era demasiado inocente, o si planeaba hacer algo ese día, pero poco le importaba, ella haría un plan para cada ruta.- Bueno, mejor nos damos prisa.- Informo poco después de terminar su bebida de un largo trago, para después, aplastarla y dejar de manera normal en el cesto.

-Si, mejor empezamos a caminar.- Contesto después de ver a la muchacha desechar su basura. Y acto seguido. Ambos dirigieron su paso hacia la zona residencial, a la cual no tardaron en llegar. Se despidieron de forma rápida para que acto seguido Candy se adentrara a su morada, dejando así a Dipper en la soledad de la calle.

Él joven Pines paso un momento estático frente a la morada Chiu, para que después de un suspiro, emprendiera su camino a la colina donde ahora se encontraba su hogar. La noche de verano la sentía demasiado acogedora. La leve brisa era lo suficientemente fresca para hacerlo sentir completamente a gusto. Pero algo dentro de él no se calmaba, una sensación de que algo podría salir mal, mas sin embargo, no era nada mas que eso, era solo una sensación débil. Por lo que no quería prestarle demasiada importancia a eso, ya no quería prestarle atención a aquella mezcla de sentimientos que solo podía describir como una confusa satisfacción.


	23. Cambios

_**Muy bien, como lo habia dicho antes, subire capitulos como antes. Pero antes de que lean, pues les dire que este capitulo me costo demasiado hacerlo. No por la falta de inspiracion, si no por los contratiempos a los que me enfrente. Tanto problemas tecnicos con la computadora, como problemas externos como que se me fue la luz en mi casa o el maldito internet que me falla. Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado. Sabran que ya pase la serie a categoria T. Espero que con eso se les haga mas factible todo. Pero bueno.**_

 _ **Empecemos. Esta serie esta hecha de un Fan y para Fans, los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch y de Disney. Ah, otro dato, puede que las cosas esten algo movidas en mi casa, por lo que las cosas se pueden poner dificiles, asi que si por cualquier cosa fallo en la subida de capitulos, pues ya sabran el por que. Ahora, sin mayor preambulo, el capitulo. Si es de su agrado, espero un review. Si no, pues de igual manera lo espero con lo que ustedes quieran mencionar al respecto...**_

 _ **Pd: Si quieren, o pueden, escuchen la misma canción que escucha Mabel.**_

 _ **Capitulo 2: Cambios**_

Dipper recién despertaba de un largo descanso. La noche había sido tranquila; ya que solo regresar solo se limito a ver un rato la televisión junto con Mabel y sus tíos. Para después irse a dormir por el cansancio que tenia. Un cansancio que se había ganado por todo lo que había hecho ese día. Pero dejando aun lado eso, él había tenido algo que no tenia en mucho tiempo, tuvo un sueño de verdad. Uno que jamás había tenido. Uno que le provocaba emoción y sentimentalismo. Pero a la vez, había tenido un sueño que se caracterizaba por hacerse presente una vez y luego irse sin dejar recuerdo algo de cómo fue.

Era viernes por la mañana, y el sol apenas amenazaba con salir. La poca luz mortecina entraba por el amplio balcón con rosas, y él no podía hacer nada, nada salvo quedarse en su cama sentado, pensando en que todo había salido bien. Pensando en el cambio para su vida que representaba el hecho de ya no tener esas horripilantes pesadillas. Se levanto de un salto después de pasar un largo rato meditando las cosas. Se dirigió directamente a su mochila, de donde saco el resto de pelo de unicornio que le sobro.

-Me alcanzara para Piedmon y dos cabañas.- Hablo en voz baja y con emoción. Ya no tenia por que sufrir mas de ahora en adelante. Tomó una liga de su escritorio, para así poder poner el pelo de manera que no hiciera un desastre en su mochila. En donde procedió a introducir dicho material. Pero algo le llamo la atención. Su mano había rozado con algo que tenia guardado.

Lo tomó de forma sencilla, y saco de manera rápida la cuerda de repuesto para su guitarra. Sonrió de manera singular al verla, ahora podía continuar con su practica, y sin tardar demasiado, saco de su armario aquel estuche de piel. Agarro sus llaves del escritorio y como si el tiempo se le pasara volando, se le hizo muy poco lo que tardo en remplazar la cuerda rota. Y sin mas, había adoptado el mismo lugar para practicar que la vez anterior. Se encontraba con ánimos, demasiados a decir verdad. Quería expresar de la mejor manera aquella felicidad que sentía, y por alguna razón solo podía pensar en expresarla por medio de acordes. Acordes que fluían de manera armoniosa, cada rasguño de sus dedos con las cuerdas le parecía perfecto. Por lo que sin mas, solo se dejo llevar por la emoción.

La mañana en la mansión continuo sin mucho problema. Estaban por dar las siete de la mañana, y Ford había puesto una alarma para poder levantarse temprano. Por mas que quisiera ocultárselo a su sobrino, se preocupaba demasiado de que no fuera a funcionar el campo de fuerza, por lo que sentía que era su obligación corroborar si todo había salido bien, o mínimo, estar ahí para alentar al chico si las cosas terminaban mal.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su armario. Ya después se cambiaria para salir al pueblo, por el momento solo debía de mostrarse como si fuera casual que se encaminara al cuarto del muchacho. Y para su suerte, aun conservaba un pantalón deportivo azul fuerte; el cual no tardo en ponerse junto con una playera negra y un par de zapatillas para correr color azul con detalles blancos.

- _Puedo decirle que iré a correr…_ \- Pensaba en una excusa para él joven mientras se encaminaba a la salida de su habitación, pero al salir de la misma, se encontró de lleno con su gemelo. Quien vestía exactamente igual, pero a la vez, opuesto. Stan se encontraba con unos pantalones deportivos rojos, una playera blanca y unas zapatillas para correr rojas con blanco.

-¿Y esas pintas?- Pregunto Stan al girarse a su hermano. Asombrado por como vestía.

-Saldré a correr.- Dejo salir, sin pensar, la excusa que tenia planeada.- Y de hecho iba a ver si Dipper quería unirse.- Termino por mentir mientras se encaminaba por el pasillo a las escaleras, pero volteándose a su hermano le cuestiono su vestimenta.- ¿Y tu? ¿Por qué vistes así?- Arqueando la ceja mientras cuestionaba eso, veía como el hombre subía junto con él las escaleras.

-Estoy entrenando a Dipper. De hecho voy a despertarlo.- Hablo sin mucho interés a la par que mantenía la mirada hacia el frente.- Y creo que preferirá entrenar boxeo que ir a correr.- Finalizo con burla a la par que le volteaba a ver con una sonrisa bufona.

-¿Eso crees? Te recuerdo que practica Parkour, el debe mantener una constancia al correr.- Hablo mientras devolvía la sonrisa, por alguna razón, sentía que se estaba adentrando en una competición con su gemelo.

-Pues, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.- Hablo el menor de los gemelos a la par que se quedaba quieto frente a la puerta del muchacho. Ford hizo lo mismo, y ahí se quedaron un segundo, para después, abrir la puerta de golpe. Pero, antes de que pudiesen decir algo, escucharon como él muchacho se encontraba hablando, pero, mas que hablando, se encontraba cantando. Cantando con armonía junto con una guitarra, la cual, sonada animada y con ritmo, pero a la vez, fuerte. Como si estuviera tocando sobre una pelea o batalla librada con ferocidad.

-… y en mi cuerpo esa marca siempre existirá, aquel pasado que por mucho que quiera, no lograre borrar.- tomo aire a la par que aumentaba el ritmo con el que tocaba- Pero poco importara, ya que nunca perderé las ganas de siempre querer pelear…- Fue lo único escucharon el par de gemelos mayores, ya que sin previo aviso, la música seso, haciendo que súbitamente se fijaran que él muchacho solo tenia puestos sus pantalones de pijama, dejando al descubierto su torso, el cual, ya no tenia las vendas sobre de el.- Hummm… Puedo mejorar esa parte.- Decía en un murmuro, para después, sentir una corriente de aire a sus espaldas. Lo cual se le hacia raro, puesto que no recordaba haber dejado la puerta abierta. Y, volteándose a la misma, se ruborizo al encontrarse con su par de tíos, quienes sonreían de manera amplia y se mantenían con los brazos cruzados, mientras que cada uno se encontraba recargado en los laterales del marco de la puerta.-¿D-Desde en que momento están ahí?- Pregunto con nerviosismo a la par que dejaba su guitarra en el suelo, recargada en su escritorio.

-Oh, apenas llegamos chico. No te preocupes.- Hablo Stan con cierto tono burlesco.- De hecho, te levantaste temprano. No me sorprende que esas ojeras no se te quiten.- Termino por burlarse a la par que se sentaba en el borde de la cama y señalaba las bolsas bajo los ojos del muchacho, mientras tanto, Ford se mantenía de pie junto a la puerta, observando que el estuche del chico que tanto le intereso solo era un estuche para guitarra.

-Queríamos ver que te apetecía mas, si entrenar box o salir a correr un rato.- Informo el mayor mientras daba un paso al frente.- _Aunque lo de correr era solo una excusa._ \- Pensó para sus adentros.

-Hummm…- Haciendo ademán de pensar las cosas, Dipper se puso de pie a la par que tomaba su guitarra, para poco después encontrarse guardándola en su estuche.- ¿No se pueden ambas?- Pregunto risueño, mostrando de esa manera una amplia sonrisa para ambos tíos. Los cuales, se sorprendieron un poco de que la seriedad que le caracterizaba se había difuminado un poco.

-Vaya, pareciera que hoy te despertaste de buenas.- Argumento Stan una vez que proceso la actitud del chico.

-Algo así… Tuve un buen sueño.- Hablo a la par que miraba a su tío y mentor con complicidad. Dándole a entender que se refería a que lo que habían hecho en la noche anterior había dado resultados. Y con ello, provocando que se sintiera contagiado por la felicidad que emanaba.

-Je, me alegro que sea así. Pero, volviendo a lo de antes, haremos ambas cosas; a mi también me hace falta practicar un poco de boxeo-comento mientras ponía un puño en alto-¿vamos preparando todo? ¿Stanley?- Ford mostraba una amplia sonrisa a la par que le tendía la mano a su gemelo.

-Claro, seis dedos. Te vemos abajo chico.- Informo Stan mientras se auxiliaba de su hermano para poderse incorporar y de esa manera, poder salir ambos del cuarto. Dejando solo al chico. Solo con sus pensamientos, ese día se encontraba con demasiado buen humor.- Por cierto- Stan se asomo levemente por le marco de la puerta- cantas bien, aun recuerdo cuando te encontré esa vez cantando en el baño "esa" canción pegajosa.- Se burlo a la par que soltaba una risotada por lo mencionado y por que él muchacho ahora se encontraba rojo por el vergonzoso recuerdo.

-¿Qué canción?- Pregunto Ford una vez su hermano se encontraba a su lado.

-Oh, ahorita te cuento. Veras, una vez…- Empezó a narrar Stan lo que había sido aquel "incidente"

-Vaya, para recordar esa clase de cosas es bueno, ¿eh?- Hablo consigo mismo aquel muchacho mientras trataba de bajar su rubor. Y mientras sacaba su ropa de deportes, pensaba en "esa" canción.- Ya ni recuerdo como iba…- Susurro a la par que se ponía el pantalón deportivo negro, para pocos segundos después, encontrarse aun sin playera, sosteniendo su celular como si fuera un micrófono y cantando- Chica disco, ya vendrás. Esa chica eres tu…- Dejando de cantar justo en esa parte, sentía que debía de apresurarse para ir con el par de mayores. Por lo que simplemente dejo su celular en la cama con ligera vergüenza y procedió a ponerse una playera roja de algodón. Se puso un par de tenis blancos con negro y salió de su habitación; estaba por correr con dirección al gimnasio, pero se detuvo con solo ver la puerta a la habitación de su hermana, y pensando en lo que le había dicho el día de ayer, considero prudente preguntarle si ella quería unírseles.

Se adentro con cautela y cuidado a la habitación de la chica, vio de manera rápida todo el lugar, pero detuvo su mirar en la joven que se encontraba dormida boca arriba con todo su cabello alborotado. Algo que le provoco risa; mas que nada, por pensar en que era cierto aquello que él mismo decía, la gente no cambia, solo se vuelve mejor o peor, pero no cambia. Lo que cambia son las cosas alrededor de todos, y cada uno decide su forma de adaptarse a las mismas. Su hermana, era un ejemplo de una adaptación completa a las cosas de la época, pero sin dejar de ser la misma chica carismática y divertida.

-Mabs. ¿Quieres entrenar hoy?- Pregunto a la par que se dejaba caer en la cama, haciendo que la chica se despertara con un sobre salto.

-Dipper- hablo con fastidio a la par que se tallaba los ojos y volteaba a ver el reloj en su mesa de noche. El cual indicaba que eran las 7:01 de la mañana- son las siete de la mañana… ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?- Cuestiono a la par que se dejaba caer nuevamente en su colchón.

-Pues voy a entrenar con Stan y con Ford. Por eso te estoy preguntando si quieres unirte.- Informo mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar por el cuarto.

-…- No contesto, solo se limito a pensar las cosas un poco.- Nop. El día de hoy necesitare fuerzas de sobra, por que tengo que encontrarme con las chicas en el centro comercial para pasar a una nueva tienda de ropa y aparte cuatro chicos me pidieron salir hoy, por lo que saldré con ellos. Claro que, cada uno por separado.- Hablo mientras se giraba y quedaba recostada de lado, viendo a través de sus cabellos alborotados a su gemelo, quien se encontraba viendo por la ventana del balcón.

-Vaya, hoy si que tienes citas. ¿Sigues buscando un romance de película?- Pregunto con una ceja alzada en señal de reproche.

-Mas o menos, a esos chicos no me les acerque yo. Ellos se acercaron a mi y me pidieron salir. Claro que les aclare que no tenia interés y que solo aceptaba por cortesía.- Comento de forma serena mientras seguía a su hermano con la mirada.

-Vaya, ¿y por que les dijiste eso?- Cuestiono por la repentina actitud repelente de su gemela.

-Por que sigo cumpliendo con tu consejo de ir con perfil bajo.- Argumento y esperando un comentario de parte del chico se quedo en silencio mientras posaba su vista en el techo de su habitación, pero dado el hecho de que ese comentario nunca llego, volteo la mirada al muchacho. Quien se encontraba de pie frente a su escritorio y mantenía en sus manos cierta bandera.- La encontré ayer en nuestro cuarto en la Cabaña del Misterio.- Informó, para después, sorprenderse de que su gemelo se encontrara viéndola con una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Volvimos a cambiar de personalidad? Solo empezar el día estamos actuando como el otro.- En modo de burla, le recordó al muchacho uno de sus múltiples des-fortunios que habían sufrido por indagar cosas paranormales.

-Jejeje… Nop. A no ser que alguien haya liberado a ese genio de su prisión.- Comento de manera divertida a la par que sostenía la mirada en la percudida bandera.

-No has pasado a nuestro cuarto, ¿O me equivocó?- Cuestiono sin levantarse de su cómodo lugar.

-No, aun no. Quizás pase hoy.- Informo para después dejar el objeto de donde lo tomo.- En todo caso. ¿No entrenaras con nosotros hoy, verdad?- Pregunto por ultima vez, antes de encaminarse con sus tíos.

-No, hoy no. Pero mañana es otro día.- Le devolvió la sonrisa a su gemelo mientras se quitaba los alborotados cabellos de su rostro. Y después de un intercambio de miradas alegres, él se encamino a donde yacían sus tutores de verano, mientras ella se volvía a acomodar en su cama, pero no quería regresar a dormir; sentía que la felicidad de su hermano era demasiado contagiosa, por lo que simplemente se dispuso a escuchar música por medio de sus siempre confiables audífonos de diadema. Y quien sabe, si se encontraba tan de buen humor, quizá podía recurrir a aquello que aprendió de uno de los libros de "Hombre-Lobo sin Camisa". En donde la heroína, recurría a pensar en el protagonista mientras se disponía a saciar con sus propias manos esa sed de deseo carnal. Pero claro, eso lo dejaría para después; y solo si se encontraba con humor. Por el momento, le bastaba con escuchar música de los ochenta.

Dipper, por su parte, se encontraba bajando las escaleras de la mansión con suma tranquilidad, sabia que esta se encontraba en completo silencio por que McGucket se levantaba a las ocho de la mañana y los sirvientes llegaban a las nueve. Por lo que esas horas eran perfectas para el duro entrenamiento por el que le hacia pasar su tío. Pasaron solo un par de minutos hasta que se encontraba en la entrada del gimnasio, donde escucho al par de mayores hablar.

-Pues si no mal recuerdo… Tu también cantabas demasiado en el baño Stanley.- Comento Ford mientras mantenía el ritmo de su calentamiento.

-Pero no estamos hablando de mi. ¿O si?- Cuestiono este mientras se volteaba a verle. Logrando así, ver también a su sobrino en la puerta.

-Así que también cantabas en el baño…- Maliciosamente, comento eso él joven mientras ponía una mano en su mentón. Haciendo que el mayor de los Pines riera.

-Bueno, no hay tiempo para que busques como chantajearme muchacho. Ponte a calentar, que quiero que des el máximo hoy.- Hablo firme mientras veía al joven caminar hacia ellos.- Y por cierto. ¿Por qué tardaste?- Cuestionando su puntualidad, le veía inquisitivo a la par que se ponía en pose firme.

-Le pregunte a Mabel si quería entrenar. Pero me dijo que no por que quería tener fuerzas para el día de hoy.- Informo a la par que empezaba a calentar los músculos de los brazos.

-Ya veo, bueno, siendo ese el caso, entrenaras por los dos.- Argumento el antiguo señor misterio a la par que acomodaba el saco de boxeo para después.

-Arg… ¿Por qué?- Cuestionando el repentino cambio de esfuerzo, se volteo ligeramente molesto al anciano, quien solo le sonreía con malicia.

-De hecho, no. Entrenaras el cuádruple, ya que entrenaras por ti y por Mabel. Y aparte, entrenaras box y carrera libre.- Ford se unió a la conversación. Y poniéndose a un lado de su gemelo, supo que él también ponía una sonrisa parecida.

-Rayos.- Hablo a lo bajo mientras veía al par de mayores. Sin darse cuenta, se había condenado a si mismo a una tortura que se llevaría acabo por las próximas 4 horas.

Y sin darse cuenta, con el pasar del tiempo, paso desde hacer una serie de repeticiones para fortalecer los músculos; tanto en flexibilidad como en resistencia, hasta encontrarse golpeando el costal de boxeo con diferentes poses y guardias. Después, se encontró saltando la cuerda un buen rato, para consecutivamente, ponerse a correr por el amplio patio del lugar. Y sabia que eso solo seria una pequeña porción de lo que le esperaba.

Por su parte, su hermana seguía acostada en su cama, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba darse un tiempo para descansar. Pero a la vez, sintiéndose un poco aburrida. Debía de verse con sus amigas a medio día en el lugar de siempre para pasar a una tienda nueva de ropa; pero para eso aun le faltaban dos horas. Las diez de la mañana habían llegado demasiado rápido gracias a su lista de reproducción favorita, pero no quería seguir acostada, por lo que sin pensar mas las cosas, se dispuso a darse un largo baño donde se quitaría cierta cosa que le tenia con ansias.

Se puso de pie con determinación, camino hasta su baño, y en el no tardo en girar las llaves del agua, observando de esa manera el como caía de manera precipitada. Se quito de encima su blusón morado, cerro la puerta de su baño con pasador y procedió a quitarse su ropa interior. No quería que nadie le interrumpiera en aquello que quería hacer, por lo que dejo su celular en modo avión y puso los altavoces al máximo.

No supo que canción se puso en cuanto se metió a bañar, pero poco le importo, solo se limito a asear de manera cuidadosa su cuerpo. Paso con esmero sus manos sobre su piel, queriendo quitar la suciedad de encima suyo, y tras un rato empezó la misma labor con su cabello. Aquel que era característico en cualquier lugar por ser demasiado largo, pero a si le gustaba, y en lo mas mínimo le molestaba cuidárselo. Pero ahora había acabado, alzo la cara para que el agua de la regadera le diera de lleno en la misma a la par que hacia que sus manos surcaran de buena manera su cuerpo. Ella sabia la importancia de auto-explorarse para asegurarse de que estuviera sana y no sufriera de ningún inconveniente. Pero el problema yacía cuando esa auto-exploración se convertía en algo mas. Algo que por mucho que negara, le gustaba cuando empezaba a llevarlo a cabo, y aunque todas sus amigas del instituto negaran hacerlo, sabia bien que eran mentiras. Todas lo hacían, por que siempre existirá aquel momento donde las hormonas se encuentren en su máximo punto y le lleven a sentir una maraña de sensaciones indescriptibles en su momento. Pero, haciéndoles saber que las pueden volver a experimentar si lo desean.

Sus manos acariciaron su mojada piel, primero la de los brazos, después, paso a acariciar su cuello y clavícula, para finalmente, quedarse quietas en su par de senos. Los cuales, no dudo en apretar con vehemencia, dejando salir de esa manera un gemido que no se contuvo; dado que de fondo a la escena que estaba llevando a cabo solo dominaba el sonido de la Hysteria de 2 Cellos, y esa estridente composición era demasiado apasionada y fuerte como para cumplir con sus deseos. Hizo que sus dedos da la mano derecha danzaran de forma descendiente para encontrar con lo que realmente quería sentir, y sin dejar de prestar atención a sus pechos, con su mano izquierda aprisionaba a los mismos de forma que una corriente de sensaciones pasaron con fuerza por su espina dorsal, para después ser secundada por otra de mayor magnitud que se genero en el momento en que ella toco esa parte tan sensible. El agua bajaba a cantaros por su cuerpo, bajo la cabeza tras otra marea de sensaciones, su cabello quedaba de un lado de su rostro mientras se mantenía ordenando a sus manos lo que a ella mas le gustaba sentir. Otro espasmo se hizo presente en ella, pero esta vez, en su vientre; y este, mucho mas fuerte que los anteriores, logrando así que de un movimiento se hizo hacia atrás, recargando su espalda mojada en la pared adyacente a donde se encontraba la regadera. Se dejaba caer lentamente a la par que seguía con la misión de complacerse. Pero ahora sin medirse, solamente se dejo llevar por sus impulsos, abrió sus largas piernas mientras mantenía los movimientos circulares de sus dedos; agradeciendo abiertamente haber sacado herencia lampiña de parte de su madre. Su mano izquierda seguía en su misión de intercalar los agarres que hacia, hasta que llego a ese punto sin retorno, ese donde su mano se quedo con el seno del mismo lado y la otra hacia cada vez mas fuertes los movimientos circulares, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás lo mas que pudo, sabia lo que venia, y estaba lista para ello. Su espalda se arqueo intempestivamente, estiro las piernas y afirmo a un mas el agarre sobre su pecho. Su cuerpo se tenso con fuerza y aquella corriente eléctrica que pasaba por el mismo le hacia pensar que se trataba de un rio a punto de desbordarse. Se quedo estática unos instantes, quería dejar pasar el rato, su respiración agitada indicaba que había hecho las cosas con demasiado esfuerzo, pero poco le importo. Solo se dejo llevar por esa sensación de relajación mientras el agua seguía goleando su cuerpo en el suelo. Se encontraba en paz, le gustaba que fuera así, por que cualquier problema que tuviera dejaba de ser importante, o si se encontraba de buen humor, aquello le ayudaba a pasar aun mejor el día.

Pasaron momentos que ella considero eternos, y tras estos, se levanto con cuidado. Enjuago nuevamente su cuerpo y su cabello para después cerrar las llaves del agua. La música seguía sonando, pero ahora se encontraba en una canción electrónica que sonada demasiado pegajosa. Se puso una toalla larga para que le cubriera como si de un vestido se tratara, y después de esta, se puso otra para su larga cabellera. Salió de buen humor a su cuarto, volteo la mirada por el lugar para después proceder a elegir su ropa para ese día.

El tiempo paso, eran las once de la mañana, y la joven Pines ahora se encontraba vestida con una falda morada que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, una blusa rosa, un par de zapatos negros con unas medias blancas. Y ahora se encontraba por poner un suéter rojo que a diferencia de los demás, no era abultado, si no lo contrario, este era demasiado pegado, dejando ver su figura. Tomó su bolso de piel color rojo, donde se aseguro tener todo para ese día. El dispositivo para abrir las puertas la mansión, su cartera, su teléfono y un estuche con unos cuantos utensilios de maquillaje. Pero algo dentro del mismo llamo su atención con sobremanera. Para su sorpresa, ese "algo" era su garfio volador. El cual se encontraba hasta el fondo de sus cosas. Pensó en la posibilidad de sacarlo, pero algo dentro de ella se lo impidió, quizá era la felicidad del momento, pero no quiso deshacerse de aquel extravagante articulo, por lo que simplemente lo dejo ahí, ni siquiera lo movió. Y con paso aun decidido salió de su cuarto para poder comer algo ligero y después dirigirse al centro comercial.

Bajo las escaleras con singular alegría, y tan pronto se encontró en la planta baja, procedió a encaminarse al comedor. Encontrando al entrar a sus dos tíos, al anciano McGucket y a un muy cansando Dipper, que solo se encontraba sentado, recargado cómodamente, con la cabeza hacia atrás y una toalla humedecida en el rostro. Un plato de cereal vacío yacía frente a él, y su playera hacia notar que el sudor era demasiado.

-Buenos días- saludo de manera efusiva- ¡Wow!- reacciono al ver de cerca a su gemelo- Vaya Dipper. ¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto la joven a la par que se sentaba en la mesa.

-Nuestros tíos. Eso me paso.- Se limito a contestar sin dejar su posición.

-No seas dramático Dipper, no fue demasiado.- Hablo Stan mientras tomaba un sorbo de café. Pero con el comentario, solo logro que él joven muchacho se girara para verlo. Logrando así que la toalla en su rostro cayera y se pudiera apreciar lo enrojecido del mismo.

-Me iré a bañar.- Se limito a informar a la par que se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a la salida.

-¡No te sobre esfuerces bro!- Grito en modo de burla la chica. Haciendo que los presentes rieran dada la ocurrencia. Aunque poco duro riendo, ya que Susan le sirvió su desayuno para que pudiese retirarse cómodamente.

Por su parte, Dipper se encontraba subiendo las escaleras con severa dificultad, pero eso no le impedía que siguiera sintiendo la misma felicidad que al levantarse. Y después de lo que sintió fue una titánica proeza, llego a su habitación. No se dio tiempo de descansar, debía de bañarse y cambiarse rápido ya que debía de acatar lo que le dijo su tío la tarde anterior. Y después de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, supo que ya podía proceder con lo mismo.

Se quitó las sudadas prendas sin pesar y se adentro de forma rápida al cuarto de baño, estaba por abrir las llaves del agua cuando un sonido se hizo presente en el lugar. Llamando así la atención del joven, y este, de forma rápida, se encamino de vuelta a su cuarto, encontrándose así el como su celular parpadeaba por una notificación. Pero se decepciono notoriamente al encontrarse con que solo era Spam en su correo, mas sin embargo, como si el destino le jugara una mala pasada, abrió por accidente el mensaje. Descubriendo de esa manera la publicidad falsa que contenía probablemente un mínimo de 7 clases de virus distintos si abría el enlace en la pantalla. Pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención en si, si no, que fue la imagen que usaban para presentar la falsa publicidad, siendo esta una imagen explicita de una chica mayor enseñando su muy bien formado cuerpo.

Dipper cerro la aplicación de su correo, y con una idea en su cabeza que deseaba sacarse, se encamino nuevamente a su cuarto de baño, pero esta vez sin detenerse en su misión de hacer correr el agua. Esta se encontraba a la temperatura adecuada para que él la disfrutara con plenitud, mas aun para poder relajar su cuerpo después de tanto entrenamiento. Tallo con esmero su cuerpo para quitarse de encima todo el sudor y suciedad, y después de haber cumplido ese cometido se decidió por hacer lo mismo con su cabello.

- _Hummm… Ya esta demasiado largo._ \- Pensó al ver que el agua le permitía ver con detenimiento ese hecho, ya que su fleco le cubría completamente el ojo izquierdo.- _No lo note ayer._ \- Finalizo a la par que se ponía el champú.

Él joven castaño prefirió pasar por alto ese hecho, y después de lavar con cuidado su cuerpo, una sensación le golpeo de forma intempestiva, causando un escalofrió que le recorrió por completo la espina dorsal. Miles de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, algunas de ellas de chicas que conocía y que había tenido el placer de encontrarse en una cercanía bastante agradable. Suspiro derrotado, sabia que era débil ante ese deseo. Nunca podía oponerse a el en situaciones normales, siempre acababa sucumbiendo ante su mas básico instinto.

Paso sus manos sobre su torso con cuidado de no abrir las heridas del frente del mismo, dirigió una, la que mas dominaba, hacia abajo. Pasando cuidadosamente sobre su abdomen para después pasar por encima de su pelvis. Preguntándose fugazmente si acaso había heredado una parte de la genética de su madre con respecto a lo que se refiere con lo lampiño. O si acaso aun no era demasiado maduro para tener vello en esa zona o en cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo. Quizá antes le habían salido unos cuantos vellos en el pecho, pero no eran demasiados; y gracias a las múltiples heridas, estos se hicieron cada vez menos frecuentes. De pronto, en su mente cayo toda voz de razón o de cuestionamiento. Solo perduraron las fantasías eróticas, nada mas que esas series de imágenes en donde su imaginación daba rienda suelta a todo lo que quería hacer su cuerpo. Tomó con fuerza su miembro, y de forma lenta, empezó a masajearlo con viveza. Poso su otra mano en su cara, para después subirla súbitamente y hacerse hacia atrás su cabello, odiaba eso, como gran lector; sabia de antemano que el cuerpo de las mujeres poseían muchos mas puntos sensibles, y eso era algo que claramente le enfadaba por la injusticia que eso representaba. Tanto para eso, como para la hechicería. Siempre el sexo femenino predominaba en estas dos ramas. Y aun sabiendo la historia de por que las brujas dejaron de ser tantas, le seguía dando igual. Cualquier mujer se podía convertir en una hechicera, pero para un hombre le costaba demasiado el desarrollar el arte arcano. Y sin previo aviso, nuevamente esas voces eran calladas por las corriente eléctrica de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo de forma súbita. Poso su mano libre justo en medio de donde yacían las llaves de la regadera, su mano cada vez hacia movimientos mucho mas frenéticos. Sentía por completo la textura de su propio miembro y de sus gónadas chocando contra el dorso de su mano con el frenesí que era llevado a cabo. El agua caía sin control por su piel. Jadeaba de manera incontrolable mientras sentía como sus músculos se tensaban por lo que estaba por ocurrir, abrió ligeramente el compas de sus piernas, y se dispuso a terminar. Soltó un rugido ahogado, tenso la mandíbula y apretó los dientes mientras al mismo tiempo pasaba de forma rápida su mano hacia un punto en especifico, el cual se trataba de la zona que se encontraba entre sus gónadas y el ano. Lugar que acaricio suavemente por un instante para después presionar con ligereza. Dejando de esa forma salir todo el estrés y la pesadez de su cuerpo; se sentía liberado. Su cabeza dio un movimiento brusco hacia atrás, dejando de esa manera que el agua diera directamente contra su rostro y su cuerpo. La tensión de sus músculos se aligeraba poco a poco. Los jadeos de igual manera se iban calmando, y sin mas, simplemente procedió a enjuagar nuevamente su cuerpo y cabello. Para de esa forma, salir a su cuarto.

Camino con calma por esté; tomándose su tiempo para vestirse, ya que aun debía de recuperar fuerzas. Pero sin mas, se vistió lo mejor que pudo. Poniéndose una playera naranja, unos pantalones color café fuerte con varios bolsillos a los laterales, su sudadera azul, un par de tenis Converse clásicos y para finalizar, su siempre confiable gorra de pino. El cansancio en los músculos se había ido, pero no dudaba que este regresara con fuerza. Aunque, sin prestarle mucha atención a ese detalle, simplemente se aseguro de tener todo lo que debía traer en sus bolsillos. Y después de corroborar que así era, tomó su mochila; de la que saco sus demás diarios para ponerlos en su escritorio, y se la acomodo sobre el hombro de siempre. En su mochila solo se encontraba guardado su quinto ejemplar de sus diarios, su nueva lámpara, la mochila de herramientas encogida y el pelo de unicornio maniatado. Se acomodo el pelo una ultima vez, y después, procedió a bajar las escaleras con tranquilidad, para de esa forma, encontrarse con Mabel y su tío Ford junto a la entrada.

-Tío- el tono de voz de la joven sonada reprochador- ten el dinero que me sobro.- Ordenaba a la par que extendía una generosa cantidad de billetes.

-Jejeje… Vamos cariño. No es necesario.- Trataba de negarse el mayor a la par que se negaba a recibir el dinero.

-¿No dijiste que ibas a ir a una tienda de ropa nueva hoy?- Cuestiono Dipper, incluyéndose en la conversación. Y con eso dicho, Ford mostro una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Ves? Lleva el dinero, si te sobra pues me lo regresas.- Finalizo a la par que daba pasos hacia la escalera.

-Hummm…- La chica no se mostraba convencida con eso, y mientras miraba con reproche a ambos varones, se resigno.- Esta bien, pero si me sobra dinero te lo meteré a escondidas en tus libros.- Amenazo a la par que se despedía con una mano y se retiraba por el jardín.

-Fiu.- Ford paso una mano por su frente en señal de haberse librado por el momento.- Ya no se que hacer con tanto dinero.- Informo al joven mientras este mantenía una mirada confusa.

-Bueno, pues hoy pasaremos a comprar un auto. Así que ahí te deberías de gastar un poco de dinero.- Argumento para después pensar en el lugar al que debían de dirigirse.- Pero- trato de razonar- si quieres gastar dinero, ¿por qué comprar un auto usado? ¿por qué no comprar uno nuevo?- Cuestiono con una ceja alzada.

-Por que de igual manera no voy a usar el motor. Planeo quitárselo e instalarle uno que funcione con energía limpia, además de que le quiero poner un sinfín de cosas que Stanley no me dejo ponerle a su auto.- Comento mientras se ponía la mano en el mentón. Logrando que de esa manera él chico Pines sonriera por lo absurdo que sonaba ese comentario.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso. ¿Nos vamos?- Cuestiono risueño mientras señalaba con su pulgar la salida del lugar.

-Si. Ya tengo todo conmigo. Así que no tendremos complicaciones. Lo malo es que iremos a pie. Ya que Stan salió con rumbo a la cabaña para ayudar a Soos.- Informó mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Bueno, me gusta caminar.- Se limito a decir Dipper mientras tomaba el mismo rumbo y se posicionaba a un lado del mayor.

 ** _Pasando el rato, en la entrada del centro comercial._**

Eran las 12:10 pm, o al menos, eso decía el celular de la chica Pines, la cual, se encontraba esperando junto con Candy a su ultima amiga. El par de muchachas llevaban alrededor de 20 minutos esperando a Grenda, cosa que se les hacia raro en ella.

-A ver, vuélveme a decir. ¿Qué te dijo ella cuando pasaste a su casa?- Mabel se giro a su amiga asiática, mientras pensaba seriamente en marcarle.

-Cuando pasé a su casa y toque la puerta, me dijo que me adelantara, por que estaba haciendo algo y que llegaría ligeramente tarde.- Repitió los hechos por tercera vez. Su amiga de frenos podía llegar a desesperarse fácilmente a veces.

-Hum, me preocupa algo eso. Además, ayer se tuvo que ir demasiado rápido.- Tratando de unir cabos, deshebraba los hechos en busca de algo que se relacionara.

-Dipper te esta contagiando el método detectivesco.- Se burlo la muchacha a la par que se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en una pared.

-Hey…- en señal de ofensa, le recrimino con la mirada, para después pensar rápidamente en otra cosa que le llamo la atención la noche anterior- Por cierto, no me dijiste que hicieron Dipper y tu ayer que se fueron juntos.- Con picardía, miraba a la joven Chiu a la par que ponía sus dos manos en la cintura.

-Solo caminamos hasta el mini súper, me invito un refresco y platicamos un poco hasta llegar a mi casa. Después nos despedimos.- Informo con serenidad, no tenia por que sentirse avergonzada por eso, pero, se guardaría para ella lo que dijo el muchacho con respecto a pasar mas tiempo juntos el día de mañana.

-Oh… Ya veo.- Se limito a decir, puesto que no consideraba prudente hacer mención de que pensaba de la unión del chico con sus otras pretendientes, aunque este ni siquiera supiera que le pretendían, claro.

-¡Chicas!- Grenda grito a lo lejos, haciendo que el par volteara a verle.- Ya llegue.- Se quedo quieta a poca distancia de ellas, se notaba que estaba cansada, probablemente por correr desde su casa hasta el centro comercia.

-¿Por qué te viniste corriendo? Tienes una súper bicicleta.- Cuestiono Mabel mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

-Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas.- Avergonzada, se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza mientras con la otra pedía que le dieran espacio para que pudiera tomar aire con mayor facilidad.

-Bueno, nos lo puedes contar mientras hacemos fila para entrar a la tienda nueva.- En modo de reproche, Candy, al ver que no era nada de que preocuparse; decidió regañar a su amiga por su retraso. Y mientras se adentraban al centro comercial, no pudieron evitar ver una larga fila de chicas de su edad y un poco mayores.

-Perdón.- Se adelanto a decir Grenda mientras mantenía la mirada en la fila. Pero antes de que el par de chicas le dijeran algo, se escucho un silbido a lo lejos.

-¡Chicas!- Se escucho un grito proveniente del 2do piso, una rubia se asomaba ligeramente por el barandal a la par que sacudía su mano para que la vieran.

-Creo que es Paz.- Comento Candy mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-Vamos.- Ordeno Mabel a la par que se encaminaba a las escaleras mas próximas.

 ** _En ese momento, pasando por la avenida principal._**

Dipper se encontraba demasiado relajado en el coche nuevo, no sabia si era por que sus asientos eran demasiado cómodos, o por que simplemente necesitaba descansar. Era un auto viejo, de eso no cabía duda, y lo encontró en un módico precio, casi preocupante. Pero eso no le importo a Ford, ya que él solo quería lo que seria el cascaron de el mismo.

-Aun no se por que no compraste un auto ultimo modelo.- Argumento él mientras abría la ventana para que el viento le golpeara en el rostro.

-Por que un auto usado lo podía tener al instante, y quiero empezar con las mejoras cuanto antes.- Informo a la par que veía de reojo al muchacho.- Además, el Ford EXP de 1982 es un buen modelo.- Finalizo a la par que daba vuelta en una calle para llegar al estacionamiento del centro comercial y así poder aparcar.

-1982…- repetía la fecha aquel joven castaño- ¿Por qué me suena tanto esa fecha?- Se pregunto en voz alta a la par que se rascaba la cabeza.

-Por que fue el año cuando empecé a escribir el diario 3. Y en Julio 4 del mismo año hicimos la primera prueba de el portal.- Hablo Ford al escuchar el cuestionamiento de su sobrino.

-¿Ah si? Vaya, que curiosa fecha para llevar a cabo el experimento…- Finalizo a la par que se encaminaba junto con su tío al interior del recinto. Para posteriormente, encaminar se a la clínica del cuidado de la vista. Sin notar de esa manera al grupo de chicas que justamente estaban por entrar al lugar que querían.

-Vaya, entonces. ¿Tus padres te regañaron por que descubrieron que estuviste en la carrera?- Cuestiono Pacifica mientras pasaba por la puerta del local.

-Si, al parecer, sabían que no había en el país mas de una bicicleta de Austria.- Declaro caminando detrás del grupo.

-Vaya, que mal. ¿Y hasta cuando te la dejaran sacar nuevamente?- Cuestiono la joven Chiu.

-Hasta que la policía quite los carteles de búsqueda.- Declaro a la par que veía un vestido.

-Bueno, al menos fue solamente eso y no te prohibieron salir. Por cierto. Gracias nuevamente por dejarnos entrar a la fila Paz.- Agradeció mientras veía una blusa de colores brillantes.

-No hay de que. Mis amigas al final no pudieron venir. Así que cuando las vi, supe que no pasaría el rato completamente sola.- Declaro a la par que le sonreía a su amiga castaña, logrando así que la misma le regresara la sonrisa.

-¿Cual crees que se me ve mejor?- Cuestiono la misma a la par que alzaba dos pantalones de mezclilla con distinto diseño. La platica de las chicas sobre el retardo de Grenda había acabado, por lo que simplemente les quedo platicar sobre los conjuntos de ropa que se iban encontrando en la tienda.

Mientras tanto, en otro punto del centro comercial, mas exactamente, en una tienda especializada para conseguir lentes y hacer pruebas de vista, se encontraban el par de genios Pines. Esperando a que, quien le realizo el examen de la vista a Dipper, les dijera que tenia.

-Bueno. Si, tienes hipermetropía en ambos ojos. Pero es común, y no es demasiado. Es mas, de no haber venido, puede que hubieras pasado casi toda tu juventud sin notar que tenias dicho padecimiento.- Hablo el medico, estando este detrás de un escritorio.

-¿Ves tío Ford? No hay ningún problema.- Dijo triunfante el muchacho, haciendo ademan de irse.

-Oh, no quise decir eso- hablo el medico, haciendo que la acción del chico se dejara inconclusa- Tienes un problema de visión. Pero se puede arreglar. Solo necesitas usar lentes cada vez que leas. Y con ellos podrás corregir tu vista.- Declaro a la par que sacaba de uno de los cajones de su escritorio un estuche café, su forma daba a entender que era de lo que él hablaba.- Es mas, tienes el mismo problema que un chico que trajeron hace unos días. Pero por inconvenientes tuvieron que irse del pueblo antes de que la orden de sus lentes estuviera lista. ¿Tienes un libro contigo?- Pregunto de forma natural, y con dicha pregunta. Saco del estuche café fuerte; un par de lentes pequeños, de forma rectangular y de armazón ligero de color negro. Y por su parte, él muchacho Pines sacaba de su mochila su diario.- Pruébalos.- Pidió a la par que pasaba los susodichos.

Por su parte, Dipper con una ligera sensación incomoda, se puso los lentes a la par que abría el diario en una pagina donde había escrito de las cosas que se encontró en la cripta del antiguo octavo y medio presidente. Por un momento en que el asombro se hizo presente en su rostro, tanto el medico como Ford pusieron una amplia sonrisa, y después de intercambiar sonrisas triunfantes, decidieron dar por terminado eso.

-Bueno, al parecer te sientes cómodo con ellos, ¿no? ¿Dipper?- Pregunto el mayor mientras buscaba su cartera, pero sin quitar la vista del joven muchacho que ahora leía su diario como si fuera algo completamente nuevo.

-¿No te molestan en nada?- Le llamo la atención el medico mientras hacia la misma acción de Ford. Pero ante el cuestionamiento, Dipper solamente se limito a cerrar su diario de forma rápida para poder guardarlo.

-Hummm…- Haciendo ademan de pensar en lo que preguntaba, movió la cabeza y con ella, la vista. Queriendo comprobar si no le causaban algún malestar.- Nop. Se sienten como si los hubieran hecho para mi.- Declaro un poco confuso por lo que se acababa de dar cuenta.

-Bueno, si se te sienten tan bien, ¿por que no los compramos de una vez? Total, quien los necesitaba cancelo la orden. ¿No?- Pregunto apresurado al medico, y este, por inercia contesto de manera afirmativa con la cabeza.

-Hummm… Bien, supongo que no hay problema.- Termino por declarar él muchacho Pines a la par que se quitaba de encima el par de lentes.

-¿No te los vas a llevar puestos?- Pregunto el medico con intriga.

-Hummm… Dijo que solo me los tengo que poner para cuando quiera leer. ¿No?- Con la ceja alzada, las cosas; como se habían desarrollado mas que nada, le empezaban a parecer sospechosas.

-Bueno, si. Pero es para que te acostumbres a llevarlos puestos.- Tratando de defenderse, el medico giro la vista al mayor de los Pines, para después, argumentar algo mas.- Y sin mencionar que son lentes terapéuticos para Hipermetropía. Por lo que no afectara tu vista de lejos. Solo la mejorara.- Declaro por ultima vez.

-…- Sospechando que algo se traían el par de adultos, decidió dejar pasar las cosas por el momento, puesto que de nada le serbia intentar pelear por algo que solo tenia como sospecha.- En ese caso me los llevare puestos.- Declaro, y nuevamente se puso los lentes en su lugar.

-Bien. En ese caso sal mientras yo pago Dipper.- Le pidió Ford mientras hacia ademan de hacer lo mencionado. Y sin cuestionar lo que le pedía, lo dejo ser. Sabia que de nada serviría que le dijera que no a su tío, ya que estaba en su problemática de no saber que hacer con su dinero. Aun cuando él y McGucket ya estuvieran financiando monetariamente varias ONG, seguían contando con una basta fortuna. Mas sin embargo, queriendo dejar eso de lado, no pudo evitar ver una fila enorme de varias mujeres que terminaba casi hasta donde estaba el. E iniciaba en una tienda de ropa en el piso de arriba.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora que quieres hacer?- Ford hizo acto de presencia, pero distrayéndose con la misma fila de personas que veía el chico, una idea le llego a la cabeza- ¿Qué tal si vamos a comprarte algo de ropa nueva?- Esa pregunta solo logro descolocar al muchacho.

-¿Qué?- No sabia de donde había llegado eso, su mentor se encontraba actuando un tanto diferente a como lo hacia normalmente.

-Si, vamos. Nunca nos dimos esa oportunidad, y te vendría bien un cambio.- Le declaro a la par que tomaba su muñeca y le jalaba por el centro comercial.

-E-Espera… ¿tío Ford?- Sin duda se encontraba actuando extraño. Y no de la clase de extraño a la que estaba acostumbrado, si no, de una forma diferente.

 ** _Por su parte, en la tienda que le llamaba la atención al muchacho._**

Mabel y las chicas seguían platicando de cuantas cosas se les viniera a la mente, mientras aun se probaban prendas de ropa varias; el tiempo se les pasaba como agua entre sus dedos. Cada una de las prendas de vestir contaban con algo que les gustaba, pero de igual forma, no se decidían en concreto que comprar cada una. Exceptuando claro, a la chica que antes de salir de su casa le dijeron que se podía gastar el dinero que le habían dado, puesto que según su tío, le sobraba con sobre medida.

-¿Ya saben que compraran?- Pregunto la chica de frenos, quien para sorpresa de todos, tenia un montón de ropa a su lado.

-Mabs, querida, ¿no crees que es demasiado?- Pregunto, irónicamente, la joven Northwest.

-Si, algo. Pero el tío Ford me dijo que podía comprar lo que quisiera. Ya que no sabe que hacer con su dinero.- Declaro la muchacha a la par que le pedía a una encargada de la tienda que le ayudara; sin notar de esa manera que la joven rubia le daba un ligero tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.- ¿Qué hora son?- Cuestiono una vez hubo caído en cuenta de que tenia algo de hambre, cosa curiosa, dado que había desayunado bien.

-Son las…- Candy sacaba su celular de su bolso, para darse cuenta que el tiempo paso mas rápido de lo que creyeron.- C-Cuarto para las cuatro.- Hablo de manera entre cortada, la platica entre ellas les había costado demasiado tiempo junto con la prueba de ropa y la selección de la misma.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron todas con asombro. No podían creer que se les había pasado el tiempo con demasiada prisa.

-Con razón tengo hambre.- Declaro la chica Pines. Para después, encaminarse a la zona para pagar su ropa. Había hecho los cálculos conforme iba tomando prendas, por lo que ya tenia todo listo.

-Si, mejor pasemos a comer algo. Yo también tengo hambre.- Pedía Pacifica, llevando sus cosas al mismo lugar al que se encamino su amiga.

-No nos dimos cuenta de cuanto tiempo paso por andarnos probando la ropa.- Decía la joven Chiu.

-Y que lo digas, creo que ahora la única que tiene dinero es Mabel.- Argumento Grenda una vez que tomo sus compras.

-Bueno, en ese caso yo invito la comida.- Indico la chica Pines, para después mirar ruborizada a sus amigas.- ¿Me pueden ayudar?- Cuestionó con vergüenza a la par que mostraba que tenia mas bolsas que el resto.

-Vaya, acabas de pagarle la universidad a los hijos de la cajera.- Se burlo la chica Northwest mientras tomaba un par de bolsas. Logrando que las demás, entre risas, hicieran lo mismo.

El grupo de jóvenes chicas caminaron con alegría hacia la zona de comida que yacía hasta la parte superior del centro comercial. Todas y cada una cargaban una buena cantidad de bolsas de compra, y se encontraba caminando por el piso inferior al que debían de ir, ya que se encaminaban a las escaleras eléctricas. Pero, algo las detuvo, aunque mas que algo, unos chicos. Chicos que reconoció Mabel al instante, ya que eran el mismo grupo de jóvenes que le insistían tanto en la tarde de ayer en la cabaña del misterio.

-¡Hola!- Saludaron efusivamente el grupo de muchachos.

-Ah, hola.- Saludo con timidez la joven Pines.

-Vaya, ahora que te veo fuera de esa cabaña puedo decir que eres mucho mas guapa de lo que pensé.- Declaro el que parecía el líder del grupo de adolescentes.

-Ahhh… ¿Gracias?- No sabia como interpretar lo que le decía aquel chico, por lo que prefirió dejarlo pasar.- Bueno, si nos disculpan, ya nos retiramos.- Fría, así era como sabia actuar. Después hacer lo mismo con los mas insistentes de su escuela, sabia que era la mejor forma de actuar cuando veía a alguien tan insistente como el chico que no paraba de examinarla con la mirada.

-¿Por qué? Digo, podemos pasar un buen rato, son cuatro. Nosotros también- tratando de acercarse a la chica Pines, le bloqueo el paso- podemos divertirnos mucho.- Esas palabras seseantes sonaban desagradables al oído de la joven castaña, y pensaba que seria de igual manera para las demás.

-No gracias.- Fuerte, trato de pasar a un lado del chico, pero este la tomo de la muñeca de forma que el lastimo. Y a dicha acción, Grenda estaba preparada para arremeter contra el joven al igual que Mabel.

-Vamos muñeca, se bien que quieres.- La forma en que hablaba se le hacia cada vez mas repugnante.

-Ella dijo que no, así que suéltala.- Pacifica se comenzaba a hartar, no soportaba a los imbéciles que actuaban igual que aquel que tenían al frente suyo.

-Ja, vamos. No es nada malo. ¿O será que solo quieres que te prestemos atención a ti?- Pregunto otro muchacho detrás del principal. La forma en que lo dijo le parecía de lo mas exasperante, y las jóvenes de cabello castaño estaban a punto de arremeter. Mas, fueron detenidas por una voz extra, de otro muchacho.

-Dijo que no, así que suéltala.- Se oía casi como un grito, pero no era así, solo había alzado la voz para que fuera perceptible para el grupo de jóvenes, los cuales miraron hacia todas direcciones en busca de quien hablaba. Encontrándolo así en el piso de arriba; el piso final se caracterizaba por ser un poco mas corto que el resto puesto que no requería tanto transito de gente, por lo que desde su barandal se podía ver claramente una gran parte de el piso inferior a este. Y en el barandal, yacía un muchacho de cabello café; claramente planchado. Tenia puesta una camisa blanca de botones, una corbata roja, un chaleco gris oscuro con un símbolo en el lado derecho del pecho. Pero lo que le caracterizaba era que su pelo plánchalo le cubría completamente el ojo izquierdo, eso, y unos lentes pequeños cuadrados de armazón negro.- Suéltala, ahora.- Ordeno nuevamente.

-Mira amigo, por que no saltas y me lo ordenas en la cara.- De manera de broma, decía eso para que el joven no se entrometiera en lo que trataba de llevar a cabo, y después de que sus amigos le secundaran la broma, se giro a la castaña para proseguir con lo anterior.- En ese caso, muñeca, ¿nos vamos?- Siguiendo en el mismo plan de antes, intentaba conseguir lo que quería, pero una vez mas, el muchacho de antes intervino.

-Bueno, se me hace mas rápido saltar que usar las escaleras.- Declaro en voz fuerte. Cosa que llamo la atención de todos, quienes voltearon a verle. Apreciando de esa manera el como daba unos cuantos hacia atrás, para después correr hacia el barandal. Pasando justo por encima de el de un salto. De repente, ante la vista de todos, lo que transcurría frente suyo pasaba en cámara lenta. Él muchacho se veía saltando hacia el vacío, con las piernas estiradas y con los brazos alzados. Cayo de manera estrepitosa al suelo, pero en vez de lo que creían que seria caer al suelo sin mas, fue solamente una caída que fue seguida rápidamente por una rodada de cuerpo completo, para después incorporarse de manera instantánea frente a ambos grupos. Mostrando que no había sufrido ningún daño a la par que su vestimenta completa; siendo uno de los detalles mas vistosos de la misma, el símbolo que portaba en su chaleco, ya que este era un pino de color azul fuerte bordado con hilo blanco. También portaba un par de pantalones negros y zapatillas negras de suela blanca. Su mirada seria estaba clavada en el muchacho que aun mantenía el agarre en la mano de la chica Pines. Y con voz áspera, volvió a hablar.- Suéltala. Ahora.- Ordeno, queriendo que se llevara a cabo lo que pedía. Pero a la vez, preparándose para empezar una pelea de ser necesario.


	24. Razones

_**Bueno, e aqui el nuevo capitulo de mi serie. Espero que sea del agrado de todos. Y ya saben, si es asi me gustaria que dejaran un comentario, y si no, de igual manera dejenlo. Me gusta saber lo que piensan. :3**_

 _ **Y bueno, como ya se dieron cuenta, estoy volviendo a subir capitulo un dia si, un dia no. Asi que espero no ser interrumpido con esta forma de actualizar. Aunque, me estoy acercando a un periodo dificil. Ya que puede que busque trabajo. Pero bueno, dejemos eso de lado.**_

 _ **La serie es de propiedad intelectual de Alex Hirsch y de Disney, esta obra literaria es de un Fan y para Fans. Espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Capitulo 3: Razones**_

Dipper miraba su celular con algo de lamentación en sus ojos, o mejor dicho, ojo. Dado que solo podía ver con el ojo izquierdo mientras el izquierdo era tapado por su fleco. Tenia algo de hambre, y su tío Ford se encontraba pagando la ropa nueva que le compró. Se había tomado muy en serio lo de cambiar su imagen, ya que en el lapso de tiempo que tuvieron desde que compraron sus lentes fue pasar directamente a un lugar especializado para su cabello. El cual; plancharon hasta que este quedara liso, después, pasaron a distintas tiendas desde librerías, hasta de ropa; las cuales eran desde casuales, hasta de vestimenta mas formal, en la cual era donde se encontraban. Su celular marcaba cuarto para las cuatro de la tarde. Y su guardarropa se había triplicado en esa misma tarde, cosa que le hacia sentir extraño al chico Pines.

-Listo, ya page. ¿Ahora, a donde quieres ir, Dipper?- Pregunto Ford con ánimos, como si aun no quisiera parar.

-A comer. Tío Ford, ¿no crees que esto es demasiado?- Cuestiono a la par que se señalaba a si mismo. Pensando en que posiblemente la misma sensación la tenia su hermana cuando él mayor le daba dinero.

-¿A que te refieres?- Confundido, se ponía una mano en el mentón en señal de pensar lo que le señalaba él joven muchacho.

-Digo que no necesariamente tienes que gastar todo tu dinero. Puedes guardarlo, o donarlo a mas ONG, además, yo estaba bien con mi ropa.- Comento ligeramente molesto, haciendo que el mayor callera en cuenta de lo que le decía.

-B-Bueno, puede que tengas razón. Pero es que ya se me hace excesivo. Una vez que finalice con el nuevo motor para el auto; lo mandare a patentar para después mandar muestras a las grandes productoras de motores, y calculo que si hago contrato con al menos dos de ellas el dinero que tenemos tanto Stanley como yo, solo aumentara.- Informaba a la par que tomaba las bolsas con ropa.

-Puede que si. Pero, ¿por que comprarme todo esto?- Argumentaba mientras se trataba de acomodar a su ropa nueva. Una camisa blanca, corbata roja, chaleco gris; con un pino en el pecho, pantalones negros y un par de tenis negros y de suela blanca.

-Bueno, te ves bien. Además, como te dije, necesitabas un cambio de imagen.- Trato de sonar convincente, pero sabia que tenia que dar la verdadera razón de eso pronto.

-Claro que no, yo estaba bien con mi imagen.- Con ligero fastidio, miraba con el ceño fruncido al mayor.

-¿Seguro?- Como si quisiera poner a pensar al chico, volteo a verle con burla. Algo que lo tomó desprevenido.

-¿A que te refieres?- Cuestiono intrigado de lo que le preguntaba.

-Bueno, ya lo veras a su tiempo- con misterio en su voz, regreso la mirada al frente- Por lo mientras, vayamos a comer algo.- Finalizo a la par que se subía a las escaleras eléctricas a su lateral. Para de esa forma llegar al ultimo piso. Donde escogieron una mesa junto al barandal.- Muy bien, tu espera aquí, yo iré por la comida.- Pidió Ford a la par que dejaba las bosas con ropa en el suelo. Para de esa forma, encaminarse a un local de comida rápida, el cual, no tenia gente formada, por lo que regresaría pronto.

-Bueno- él muchacho suspiro a la par que dejaba las bolsas que cargaba en el suelo y su mochila en una silla vacía, para después voltear a mirar el piso de abajo por encima del barandal- ahora solo me queda esperar. Se limito a decir, observo a la gente. Pero detuvo su mirar en un grupo particular de chicas.- ¿Mabel?- Pregunto en susurro. Aunque poco tardo en captar la razón por la cual se las encontró- Bueno, puedo llamarlas.- Comento consigo mismo para después tomar aire y de esa manera, gritar al grupo de chicas, pero, deteniéndose cuando vio a un grupo de jóvenes interceptarlas. No podía escuchar, por lo que empezó a agudizar el oído a la par que veía atentamente lo que sucedía frente a él.

-… Podemos divertirnos mucho…- Logro escuchar lo que decía quien parecía el líder del grupo mientras este le bloqueaba el paso a su gemela. Cosa que le molesto con sobre medida.

-No gracias.- Hablo la misma a la par que trataba de dar un paso al frente, pero siendo detenida por un agarre en su muñeca. La sangre se le estaba comenzando a subir a la cabeza. No podía ver mas, solo veía a su hermana siendo tomada de la mano por aquel idiota. No escuchaba ya nada mas. Sabia que debía hacer algo, incluso se olvido que detrás de la joven Pines se encontraba una chica que incluso podía partir rocas con la cabeza.

-Dijo que no, así que suéltala.- Hablo con fuerza a la par que mantenía la mirada en aquel imbécil. Y después de lo que le pareció un largo rato, este volteo a verle.

-Mira amigo, ¿por que no saltas y me lo ordenas en la cara?- Fue lo único que escucho del sujeto, ese reto se lo tomo personal. Por lo que mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, calculando la fuerza con la que debía de correr y la forma mas segura para caer. Y después de hacer dichos cálculos en su cabeza, decidió contestar a lo que le preguntaba.

-Bueno, se me hace mas rápido saltar que usar las escaleras.- Hablo nuevamente, no se espero a ver si este le escucho, simplemente dio los pasos suficientes hacia atrás, para después, correr con fuerza hacia el barandal, pegando de esa manera un salto con el que brinco apenas el mismo. Le gustaba hacer eso, pero ahora no era por que le gustara, si no, por que no soportaba a los imbéciles como él. Caía con rapidez, y una vez toco el suelo con la punta de sus pies, flexiono con rapidez las rodillas para poder dar así una de comando, y de esa forma, ponerse de pie nuevamente.- Suéltala. Ahora.- Ordenó, queriendo que se llevara a cabo lo que pedía. Pero a la vez, preparándose para empezar una pelea de ser necesario. Su mirada solo se mantenía en el sujeto que le reto a saltar, en nadie mas. Dio un par de pasos al frente, y noto como la expresión del chico pasaba de ser una de asombro a una de temor.

-Ok, amigo. Tranquilo.- Alzo ambas manos en señal de haberle obedecido. No podía creer que enserio saltara desde el piso de arriba.

-Viejo, vámonos. Ese lunático salto desde unos seis metros.- Susurro uno de los amigos del patán. En su voz se le notaba el nerviosismo, y él chico Pines lo aprovecho para hacer que se retiraran lo mas pronto posible.

-Mejor hazle caso, o el próximo en saltar del balcón será otro.- Amenazo a la par que daba pasos firmes al chico principal. Sin notar de esa manera a las chicas, ni siquiera a su hermana, quienes mantenían una mirada de asombro por lo recién dicho. Y los jóvenes, al ver que no titubeaba al decir la amenaza, decidieron hacerle caso. Retirándose lo mas rápido posible.

Dipper, por su parte, al mirar que el grupo de jóvenes se retiraban, se medio giro a las jóvenes, claro que, sin poder verlas gracias al fleco. Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba, si no, que había llamado demasiado la atención de varias personas en el centro comercial.

-¿Te gusta entrometerte mucho en lo que no te llaman?- Escucho la voz de su gemela; quien parecía estar molesta. Pero sabia que no lo decía en serio, por lo que simplemente se limito a seguir el juego.

-Es un pasatiempo entretenido.- Contesto con voz serena y fría. Seguía sin girarse de forma completa, mantenía la mirada en todos los que hacían lo mismo dentro del lugar.

-Bueno, ya que es así. ¿Por qué no nos invitas a comer por andar de entrometido?- El tono de voz de la chica seguía igual, pero poco le importo.

-De igual manera lo iba a hacer.- Frio, se limito a hablar a la par que se encaminaba a las escaleras eléctricas, para después escuchar como caminaban detrás de él.

-Psss… Mabs, ¿que haces?- Pregunto Pacifica, en un susurro mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Es lindo, ¿No? Aunque, me resulta familiar.- Contesto la chica Pines sin perder el paso ni el secretismo de la conversación. El grupo de jóvenes se encontraba un poco detrás del muchacho, mantenían la distancia a la par que evitaban el contacto visual. Todas tenían la misma sensación. Él joven les resultaba familiar, pero de alguna manera creían que si le veían por mucho tiempo sentirían una atracción por él.

-Hey, Paz- Candy le llamo la atención en secreto- ¿Por qué no le haces conversación? Se ve que se podrían llevar bien.- Maliciosa, le miraba burlona mientras subían las escaleras eléctricas.

-Ja, ja… Muy graciosa Chiu. Pero lo que siento por Dipper es algo mas allá de lo físico.- Le contesto rápido y recrimino con la mirada, haciéndole saber que su intento por despejar el camino no resultaría como ella quería.

Por su parte, él joven Pines no escuchaba que tanto murmuraban a sus espaldas, pero poco le importaba, solo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, notando así que Grenda se había vestido con una camisa de tirantes negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y unas zapatillas algo altas. Por su parte, la joven Chiu portaba una pantalón blanco, botines negros, un top negro ajustado y una chamarra corta de color verde claro que le llegaba poco encima del abdomen. Y Pacifica, vestía una playera en v color morada, una chamarra abierta de color vino y con arremangada, unos pantalones ajustados de color crema y botas de color café que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. Mas sin embargo, por andar observando al grupo de jóvenes no noto que ya habían llegado al final de las escaleras, por lo que tropezó torpemente con el final de estas, aunque gracias a su agilidad, se recompuso sin que nadie le notara.

Caminaron despacio hasta la mesa donde dejo el resto de sus cosas él joven muchacho. Se sentó de manera serena y con los ojos cerrados en la silla a un lado de su mochila, dejando los demás asientos libres para las chicas. La mesa era amplia, había un total de seis sillas, siendo que habían dos de ellas en cada una de las partes largas de la mesa y una en cada uno de los extremos. En la cual, una de estas se encontraba ocupada por la mochila del joven Pines. Que ninguna joven la miro de forma detenida gracias a estar viendo la cantidad de bolsas que él también traía.

-¿También viniste de compras?- Pregunto la joven de frenos mientras se sentaba al frente del chico. Grenda se sentó a la izquierda de esta y Candy se posiciono en el otro extremo, dejando de esa forma, el único asiento libre para Pacifica, siendo este, el que se encontraba al lado derecho del chico.

-No era el plan. Pero si.- Contesto con simpleza, se le hacia raro que la chica Pines aun no le llamara por su nombre y le siguiera tratando como un desconocido. Pero prefería seguir con el juego en ves de verse como un aguafiestas.

-Vaya, que cosas. ¿Ese no es tu tío Mabel?- Pregunto Pacifica al verle acercarse con una charola con un par de hamburguesas. La mencionada volteo a mirarle, y comprobando que así era y que se encaminaba hacia ellas, busco con la mirada a alguien mas. Pero al no encontrar a ningún otro conocido se cuestiono el hecho de que el mayor de los Pines estuviera ahí.

-Si, lo es… ¿Pero que hace a…?- No termino la pregunta, puesto que se giro rápidamente al muchacho con el que se había sentado.

-Hola chicas.- Saludo Ford con ánimos una vez llego a la mesa. A lo que él joven bajo de manera rápida su mochila. Dándole el asiento al mayor.- Te traje una hamburguesa Dipper. Vaya, me sorprendí cuando empezaste a hablar fuerte y después saltaste. Pero por lo que veo, fue por una buen- No termino de hablar. Las chicas pegaron un grito.

-¡¿Dipper?!- Sorprendidas; las chicas exclamaron dicho sobrenombre con asombro, y tanto él muchacho como él mayor se miraron consternados por la repentina acción del grupo de féminas. Pero, fue él joven quien proceso la sorpresa de manera rápida.

-¿¡No me reconocieron?!- Ofendido, golpeo la mesa con ambas manos.

-¡¿Cómo querías que lo hiciéramos?! ¡¿Qué son esas pintas?!- Grito su gemela haciendo la misma acción que él.-¡Puaj!- exclamo con disgusto- Y pensé que eras lindo.- Se lamento en voz baja mientras se tapaba la cara por la vergüenza.

-¡Y yo pensé que solo estabas jugando a no conocerme, torpe!- Grito aun colérico, se sentía claramente ofendido de que su gemela no lo reconociera.

-¡¿Cuándo he jugado así?!- Pregunto con furia mientras volvía a golpear la mesa con las manos, a lo que él muchacho solo se limito a recargarse con pesadez en su silla, cruzarse de brazos con una expresión facial neutra y después arquear la ceja de forma recriminatoria. Haciendo que de esa forma ella misma rebuscara en su propia memoria la respuesta a dicho cuestionamiento.- Okey, si lo he hecho. ¡Pero jamás duró demasiado tiempo la broma!- Reclamo con inocencia.

-¿Y yo que iba a saber que no reconocerías a tu propio gemelo?- Pregunto aun molesto.

-Bueno, ¿qué iba a saber yo que ibas a cambiar tu apariencia por completo? ¿Qué son esas ropas? ¿Y esos lentes?- Preguntaba fingiendo enfado, su gemelo le tenia acorralada, tenia argumentos mas que solidos con los cuales recriminar a la muchacha Pines.

-Ah, buena pregunta. ¿Quieres contestar tío Ford?- Aun molesto, volteo con desgano al mayor al igual que las demás presentes. Observando así que este se encontraba abriendo la boca de par en par para propinarle un buen mordisco a su hamburguesa. Intercalo la mirada entre ambos gemelos, procesando lo que pedía su casi aprendiz.

-Yo quiero comer.- Se limito a decir para continuar con dicha acción. Sabia lo peligroso que podía resultar el que se metiera en una discusión entre hermanos, y mas aun, entre gemelos.

-Bueno, si tu no quieres, lo hare yo- hablo el chico Pines, a la par que se acomodaba su fleco a un lado de so rostro, atorándolo detrás de su oreja y descubriendo de esa manera su ojo.- El tío Ford me trajo al centro comercial por que decía que necesitaba lentes para leer. Pasamos a una tienda para esto, me hicieron un examen de la vista y después de un rato me dijeron que solo tenia hipermetropía. Me compraron los lentes al instante para que de esa manera, al salir, fuera jalado por Ford por todo el centro comercial en busca de "un cambio".- Resumiendo lo que creía mas importante, se tallaba la sien derecha con fuerza, previniendo un posible dolor de cabeza.- Ah, y él se compro un auto.- Finalizo señalando al mayor y dando un detalle que se le paso mencionar al inicio. Todos guardaron silencio, no sabían que pensar, sin duda él joven muchacho ahora lucia mejor que antes, pero cada una tenia en mente algo distinto.

- _Ni siquiera reconocí a Dipper, sin duda lo usara como reproche en un futuro, como yo lo chantajeo con su foto con Marmando…_ \- Se lamentaba en su mente la joven Pines.

- _Vaya, sin duda se ve mas guapo. Espero que podamos pasar algo de tiempo a solas._ \- Pensaba Pacifica, mirando de reojo al muchacho a su lado.

- _Para que unos lentes de aumento especificado estén listos así de rápido se debió de haber hecho un examen antes. Algo no me cuadra, y por la mirada que me esta dando Dipper, supongo que a él tampoco._ \- Pensaba la muchacha Chiu a la par que le mantenía la dicha acción al chico Pines.

- _¿Cómo luciría Marius con esa ropa?_ \- Grenda se encontraba pensando en su novio con las misas ropas que su amigo, ya que a su parecer, lucia mejor.

-Bueno, como sea.- Se limito a romper el silencio mientras le pasaba su hamburguesa a su hermana, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara por la acción, pero terminando dándole una sonrisa tierna.- Voy a comprar otra, ¿alguien me acompaña?- Pregunto al aire, pero su mirada se fijaba de reojo en la chica de lentes, mostraba una sonrisa confiada; casi cómplice, había tenido un buen día a pesar de todo; no quería arruinarlo con su mal humor.

-Si quieres yo te acompaño.- Se ofreció al instante la joven asiática, para después ponerse de pie.

-Bien. ¿Hamburguesas esta bien?- Pregunto a las otras dos chicas que se encontraban sentadas. A lo que algo distraídas solo se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.- De acuerdo, ahorita volvemos.- Informó para acto seguido, caminar al mismo local del que había llegado él mayor. Se formaron para que su orden fuera tomada, y mientras eso pasaba, quería aprovechar el tiempo.- ¿Qué piensas de todo lo que dije?- Casi en modo de secreto, hablo con misterio mientras miraba de reojo a la muchacha que le acompañaba.

-¿Siempre te van a gustar los misterios, no?- Burlesca, le dedico una sonrisa amplia.- Bueno, para que unos lentes tengan la graduación exacta que necesitas es por que, o te hicieron un examen de la vista antes, o tienen una suerte increíble. ¿Cuál crees mas probable?- Pregunto reseña mientras se acomodaba sus gafas como siempre lo hacia. A lo que él respondió con solo una sonrisa y mirada represora.

-Ford me dijo que necesitaba "un cambio". Y que vería la razón de eso a su tiempo, él no me oculta cosas a no ser que este envuelto en algo realmente peligroso, o en una especie de apuesta. Así que considerando que mi vestimenta no es de prioridad universal, pues en ese caso esta en una apuesta con alguien. Pero no se de que se trate.- Deducía rápidamente, siempre le gustaba armar el rompecabezas que representaba un misterio, sin impórtale lo absurdo que fuese.

-¿En ese caso te vas a poner a investigar eso?- Pregunto siguiendo su juego, pensando en la posibilidad de unírsele en una investigación como las de antaño; aunque con menos emoción.

-Hummm…- Hizo una pausa para pensar.- Lo único que me interesa es saber como me hicieron el examen antes de venir al centro comercial.- Confeso intriga a la par que se acomodaba los lentes de manera parecida a la chica Chiu, logrando que los lentes de esta se empañaran.

-B-Bueno, ¿quieres ayuda para eso?- Pregunto inocente.

-No me vendría mal una mano de alguien que sabe mas que yo en ese tema.- Declaro, para después girarse a la caja registradora, observando que era su turno de pedir. Y después de encargar su orden y recibirla, se encaminaron nuevamente a la mesa donde esperaban los demás.

-Vaya, no tardaron demasiado.- Comento Pacifica mientras mantenía la mirada en la chica Pines, quien apenas llevaba la mitad de su comida.

-¿En serio? Vaya, pensé que habíamos tardado un poco.- Comento intrigado él joven muchacho, para después, proceder a pasarles su comida a las chicas.

-¿Y que van a hacer ahora?- Pregunto Ford, aparentemente, a todos los jóvenes.

-Pues yo planeaba visitar la cabaña.- Declaro él joven Pines viendo a la mesa.

-¿Y ustedes chicas?- Pregunto al resto, quienes intercambiaron miradas en señal de hablarse por medio de esta, para momentos después, contestar.

-También iremos a la cabaña.- Declararon con animo, haciendo que él muchacho se les quedara viendo con intriga.

-De acuerdo. Yo por mi parte me iré ya a la mansión, así que Mabel, Dipper, dejen sus cosas en el coche. Ya le pediré a Philip y a Susan que las lleven a sus cuartos.- Informo el seis dedos a la par que sacaba su celular para mandar un mensaje.

-Esta bien.- Alegres, el par de gemelos asintieron a la señalación del mayor, y con ello, se dispusieron a terminar de comer.

El tiempo paso con amenidad y tras que todos terminaran de comer, se encaminaron al estacionamiento del centro comercial con las cosas de los chicos Pines. Dipper dejo las suyas en el asiento trasero del auto, mientras Mabel, dejaba sus bolsas en la cajuela del mismo. Se despidieron de Ford con la mano mientras le veían irse, y de esa forma, se quedaron solos. A lo que él chico Pines se arremango la camisa y se abotono el chaleco, para así extender las manos al grupo de jóvenes.

-Pásenme sus cosas, iremos a dejarlas a sus casas, así no tendrán ningún problema con estarlas cargando por todo el trayecto a la cabaña. Además, de que queda mas cerca la zona residencial.- Decía de forma servicial, haciendo que todas le miraran con confusión.

-O-Okey.- Fue lo único que se esbozo, y eso, departe de la joven Northwest. Le pasaron las bolsas de compras al muchacho, las cuales, no eran tantas como las de su hermana. Pero de igual manera, se le hacía algo excesivo la cantidad de compras que se podían llevar a cabo en menos de cuatro horas. Al poco tiempo de eso, empezaron a caminar por la zona residencial, y muchos no les podían apartar la vista al grupo de jóvenes, cosa que los empezaba a incomodar.

-N-Nos están mirando mucho. ¿No crees?- Pregunto en secretismo la joven de frenos a su amiga a la derecha, quien resultaba ser Grenda.

-Si, pero creo que mas que nada ven a tu hermano.- Informo esta, mirando de reojo al muchacho. Quien se había vuelto a acomodar el fleco como antes, su mirada seria se posaba en el suelo. Y la misma, denotaba indiferencia y ensimismamiento en sus propios pensamientos.

-Puede que el cambio de imagen le provocara resaltar mas.- Comento su hermana, mirándolo también. Cosa que noto el muchacho, y por ende, alzo la cabeza.- Dipper, casi llegamos a la casa de Grenda, dale sus cosas, y también a Candy, así podrás acompañar a Paz a su casa por que es la que se encuentra mas lejos.- No sabia de donde le habían salido esas palabras, pero las dijo, sin darse cuenta, había casi ayudado a una de sus amigas.- Así tardaremos menos en llegar a la cabaña al hacer menos paradas.- Se explico con prisa, mientras una de sentía como una de sus amigas le clavaba una mirada acusadora; no necesitaba darse vuelta para saber quien era la que le miraba así.

-Suena a una buena idea Mabs.- Comento sonriente, para después caminar hasta el grupo de chicas y pasarles sus respectivas compras a cada una. Exceptuando, a la rubia que miraba con un ligero sonrojo.- En ese caso nos veremos en la cabaña, ¿de acuerdo?- Pregunto sonriente, a lo que su hermana correspondió con la misma acción.

-Claro Nerd. Ahí nos vemos.- Le bromeo mientras dedicaba un ligero golpe a su hombro derecho. Cosa que no hizo mas que animar al joven.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos Paz?- Pregunto sonriente a la joven, esta, titubeando ligeramente, asintió con la mirada. Y con ello, emprendieron camino.

-Lo bueno es que no ibas a ayudar a nadie.- Le recrimino Candy una vez que se quedaron solas.

-Perdón, no se por que lo dije. Pero de hecho, quería preguntar de algo. Y eso tiene que ser tanto a ti, como a Wendy y a Paz.- Declaro con una seriedad poco común.

-¿De que cosa?- Preocupada, no esperaba esa actitud de la chica. Pero, tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente, retomaron el camino nuevamente, pero ahora con dirección a la casa de Grenda.

-Veras, la vez que sucedió todo lo de la carretera. Bueno, Dipper me conto que paso en realidad.- Le informo a la par que volteaba la mirada al suelo.- Él coqueteaba con esas chicas por que creía que no las volvería a ver por lo que no le presto atención a la posibilidad de volver a encontrarlas. Se sentía solo, y no lo culpo. Deseaba quitarse de la cabeza a Wendy, por lo que empezar a platicar con chicas de su edad le pareció perfecto para eso. Pero ninguna se dio cuenta, al final, le recriminamos que acepto una cita contigo aun cuando veía a las demás. Pero eso no es lo que quiero preguntar- sacudió la cabeza en negación- si no. ¿Qué pasara si todas avanzan con la misma velocidad? Él no sabrá que hacer, y sin duda se sentirá igual que aquella vez que nos negamos a escuchar su versión.- Declaro una vez que termino lo que quiso dar a entender.

-…- Se quedo en silencio, no sabia como contestar. Y de hecho, no se le hacia justo el forzarlo a tomar una decisión si llegaba a tener esa presión.- Bueno, será mejor que lo platiquemos entre nosotras después.- Se animo a decir, pero solo recibió una mirada de reproche de parte de la chica Pines.

-¿Sabes que si salen las cosas mal, me pondré de su lado, verdad?- Cuestiono con severidad.

-Lo se Mabs, todas lo sabemos.- Informo, dándole una sonrisa cálida, cosa que tranquilizo notoriamente a la joven de frenos.

-Bien, que bien que lo sepan. Pero de igual manera quiero saber cual seria su respuesta a eso, ya que una parte de mi duda, que sean capaces de sentirse tranquilas cuando la otra este intentando llegar a primera base.- Quiso volver a animarse, por lo que puso una sonrisa picara, aunque muy dentro de ella, aun cabía la duda de lo que podía pasar, y quien seria al final, el malo del cuento.

Por su parte, en una calle que daba a las afueras del pueblo, se encontraban caminando el par de jóvenes con singular alegría, platicaban de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente, por lo que en ningún momento se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Crees que aun le caiga mal a tu padre?- Cuestiono con vergüenza a la par que se rascaba la nuca.

-Ja, no. No lo creo. Se volvió mejor persona, tanto él como mi madre. Quizá el primer año fue difícil acostumbrarse, pero una vez les dije que me sentía a gusto ahora que no tenia tanta presión social, ellos mismos empezaron a darse cuenta de ese detalle. Además de que me salvaste cuando llegaste, así que dudo que les siga cayendo mal.- Le comento con ligera pena, dado que omitía la conversación con ellos de la otra tarde.

-Hummm… Espero que sea así. Siempre supe que tus padres te querían mucho, solo estaban algo obsesionados con el dinero y el poder.- Explico a la par que se acomodaba los lentes.

-Si, todos. No solo ellos, yo también. Pero, como siempre, salvas a quienes no te lo piden.- Le comento con una sonrisa sincera, cosa que hizo ruborizar al muchacho.

-No, tu misma te liberaste y después, liberaste a tu familia. Fuiste honesta contigo misma y con ellos. Yo no salve a nadie.- Trato de restarle importancia mientras mantenía la mirada en el suelo.

-Mi versión de la historia es distinta. Tu estuviste ahí, peleaste con valor, no dudaste en dar la cara para defenderme, e incluso te involucraste en una mentira que podía costarte tu reputación como héroe del pueblo. Esos actos de amabilidad jamás se me olvidaran.- Su voz se había tornado suave, cálida, por lo que él muchacho solo le miro con asombro por sus palabras.- N-Ni los de Mabel. Ella me enseño a compartir, a ser mas honesta, a dejar a un lado mi orgullo…- Finalizo, por alguna razón, la mirada del muchacho le hacia estremecerse.

-Si, así es Mabel.- Comento con orgullo fraternal.- Siempre dará lo mejor de si misma para hacer el bien. Eh incluso me salva de mis propias tonterías.- Comento con vergüenza.

-Y tu la proteges a ella. Como hoy por ejemplo, saltaste de tan alto solo para que ese patán se alejara.- Le comento alegre.

-No, eso fue solamente egoísmo, quería golpearlo por ponerle la mano encima. Pero se bien que ella misma puede defenderse por su cuenta.- Comento aun sonriente.

-Di lo que quieras, pero tu y tu hermana son la mayor rareza que azota el mundo.- Comentó, y con ello, gano una mirada de intriga por parte del muchacho.- Siguen siendo tan unidos después de tanto tiempo. Se cuentan todo, o bueno, casi todo. Y siempre se apoyan el uno al otro a pesar de ya no estar juntos como antes, ahora son dependientes; pero a la vez, siguen necesitando del otro. No se, son como el Yin y el Yang.- Argumento, para de esa forma voltear al chico, quien mantenía una sonrisa por lo dicho.

-Ya nos habían dicho eso, de hecho. Fue Wendy quien lo hizo.- Comento, aun sonriente, pero ahora, por la melancolía.

-¿Ah, si?- Pregunto con curiosidad y ligera molestia.

-Si, de hecho, en el Raromagedon. Pero bueno, lo que quiero decir, es que me alegro de tener a alguien como Mabel, y aunque se que debemos de tomar nuestro propio rumbo tarde o temprano, siempre estaremos el uno para el otro.- Finalizo con ligera tristeza pero a la vez, con alegría.

-Je, que bien que pienses así. Y, hablando de eso. ¿Ya sabes que "rumbo" tomar?- Pregunto con amabilidad.

-Jejeje… No, aun no se. Bueno, hace años quería tener un buen promedio en una escuela prestigiosa para poder tener un titulo en materia de lo audiovisual y así conducir mi propio programa de anomalías paranormales.- Informo con pena.- Pero después de pensarlo un poco, creo que debería de considerar las cosas un poco mas. Quizá una ingeniería o un doctorado en paradigmas dimensionales al igual que Ford. Pero, por alguna razón, no quiero pensar en ello, siento que con el tiempo, se me dará la respuesta.- Argumento confiado, creyendo que preocuparse seria un desperdicio de fuerzas.- Además de que apenas vamos en secundaria. Creo que puedo pasar un poco mas de tiempo sin pensar en ello.- Termino por burlarse, haciendo que la chica se riera por el comentario. Quiso voltear a ver como sonreía, pero algo frente suyo le llamo la atención.- ¿No son tus padres?- Pregunto a la par que señalaba con la mirada a un Lincoln del año, color negro, del cual bajaban una pareja que reconoció a lo lejos.

-De hecho, si. Son ellos. Vamos, démonos prisa.- Le tomó de la muñeca al decir eso, y sin previo aviso, acelero el paso. Llegando de esa manera a una casa bastante elegante que casi se encontraba en el bosque. Pero esta, a diferencia de las demás casas del pueblo, tenia toques bastante modernos. Siendo uno de estos las baldosas de concreto encima del césped que servían de camino hacia la puerta, la cual, parecía ser de fina madera. La casa, de tendencia geométrica; y que contaba con principal figura el rectángulo, tenia en la fachada acabado de ónix gris. La arquitectura moderna se combinaba extrañamente bien con la parte del bosque en que se encontraba ubicada.- Hola papá, hola mamá.- Saludo alegre la joven rubia.

-Wow… Bonita casa, Northwest.- Comento embobado por el lugar.

-G-Gracias…- extrañado, no reconocía al muchacho. Y desconocía la razón de por que llegaba junto a su hija.- Psss… Hija. ¿Quién es él?- Pregunto mientras le señalaba, pero él muchacho le escucho a la perfección. Por lo que algo ofendido, se giro al patriarca de la familia.

-Oh, por favor. No puede ser que nadie me reconozca.- Soltó las palabras molesto, cosa que hizo reír a la chica a su lado.

-Papá, es Dipper. Dipper Pines.- Aun con la risa, le informaba a su progenitor la identidad del chico.

-¿E-En serio?- Sorprendido, examino al muchacho de pies a cabeza.

-Cambiaste demasiado de la noche a la mañana, joven Pines.- Se hizo presente la madre de la chica en la conversación.

-Si, cosas de mi tío.- Se limito a contestar mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzado.

-Quizá quiere que te empieces a presentar como un joven millonario.- Comento Preston, aun viendo al muchacho.

-No lo se, pero bueno. Ya que.- Se limito a decir.

-Bueno, dejen voy a dejar las compras a mi cuarto. Ya que iremos a la Cabaña del Misterio.- Informo la joven a la par que tomaba sus cosas de las manos del muchacho y se encaminaba a la misma. Dejando solos a sus padres con él chico.

-Oí que has estado sobresaliendo en la escuela muchacho. Que estas explotando tu potencial.- Comento Priscila mientras tomaba de la mano a su marido.

-Ah, si. Sugerencia de mi padre. De hecho llegue un poco después a Gravity Falls por que me encontraba en un curso de matemáticas aplicadas en Japón.- Informo a la par que ponía las manos en su espalda, costumbre que se le pego de su tío Ford.

-Increíble. ¿Te han dicho que tienes un futuro prometedor?- Cuestiono el mayor con asombro.

-Si, demasiados dicen eso.- Apenado, bajo la mirada con vergüenza.

-Bueno, en ese caso un consejo muchacho. En el pasado, me enfrentaste sin titubear, vi valor en tu mirar, por ello, te pido que nunca agaches la cabeza. Ni siquiera con un elogio. Por que demuestras una inseguridad que no tienes, pero que haces creer a muchos; haciendo que los que tienen aires de grandeza te subestimen.- Le dijo serio, pero antes de que él joven lo sintiera como un insulto, lo considero un consejo de hombre a hombre. Por alguna razón, sentía que esas palabras iban en serio.

-Si, de acuerdo. Gracias por el consejo.- Alzo la mirada y con ella, al frente. Viendo como la expresión del mayor pasaba de ser una seria, a una mas comprensiva.

-Ya, deje las cosas en mi cuarto. Luego las acomodare. Tenemos que ver a las chicas.- Le informó al chico, quien espabilo al verla y oírla.

-Cierto, mejor nos vamos.- Se volteo a ver a la chica, para después pretender tomar camino a la cabaña.- Northwest.- Se despidió con la mirada, a lo que ambos padres hicieron un gesto de despedida con la mano.

-No llegues tarde Pacifica.- Le pedía su madre mientras se iban.

-No. Los veo luego.- Se despido con la mano por un momento, para después continuar caminando a un lado del muchacho.

-Llevarse bien con el futuro yerno. Hecho.- Dijo Preston, con ligera malicia en su voz, por lo que se gano un golpe con el codo de parte de su esposa.- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora que hice?- Pregunto indignado, mientras ella, le miraba con reproche. Ya que pensaba que le había dado ese consejo de buena fe y no solo para ganarse su "preferencia".

 ** _Mientras tanto, en la cabaña._**

Mabel ya se encontraba en la tienda de recuerdos, ayudando a acomodar cosas en los mostradores, mientras tanto, Candy y Grenda se concentraban en limpiar las atracciones del museo. En donde Soos y Stan se dedicaban a estar paseando a un grupo de turistas, quienes veían asombrados las invenciones del par. Melody por su parte, se encontraba en la caja registradora cobrando a un par de clientes, y curiosamente, Wendy también se encontraba presente, puesto que ya había terminado con las tareas encomendadas y solamente se sentó a esperar nuevas. El aburrimiento de la pelirroja era demasiado, pero se le fue de golpe cuando vio entrar a una pareja a la tienda. La joven Northwest que tanto conocía, y un muchacho que no reconoció al instante, pero después de ver su ojo gris, supo quien era.

-Hola.- Saludaron con normalidad el par de jóvenes al entrar, siendo que en ese momento, tanto los señores misterio como el otro par de chicas, entraban a la tienda.

-¿Dipper, que te paso?- Pregunto la joven pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el muchacho.

-Jejeje… Bueno…- No sabia como empezar a explicarse, aunque una sorpresa se hizo presente en él, ¿lo reconoció?

-¿Dipper?- Preguntaron tanto Soos como Melody, por alguna razón Stan no se vea tan sorprendido.

-Espera, ¿lo reconociste?- Pregunto la joven asiática, acercándose al muchacho.

-Claro, como no reconocer esos ojos. Bueno, ojo en este caso. ¿Qué son esas ropas? ¿Fleco y cabello planchado? ¿Usas lentes? ¿Desde cuando?- Las preguntas de la joven Corduroy no hacían mas que lloverle al chico. Quien empezaba a llamar la atención de mas personas, no solo de su circulo de amigos.

-Je, se los contare luego. Por ahora solo quiero ir a ver algo al ático.- Pidió con las manos alzadas. Queriendo así que la chica le diera paso.

-Tu ve, Bro Bro. Yo les explico las cosas a los demás.- Le informo Mabel mientras aun se encontraba limpiando un frasco con ojos falsos. A lo que su hermano, después de procesar la sorpresa, solo se limito a dar una amplia sonrisa.

-De acuerdo.- Paso entre todos, camino a paso lento hasta salir de la tienda, pero continuaba con la misma velocidad de caminata, no tenia prisa, es mas, le provocaba una maraña de sensaciones el encaminarse nuevamente a ese cuarto. Ese donde todo dio inicio. Donde realizo muchas cosas.

Sin darse cuenta, yacía parado frente a la puerta de madera que conducía al ultimo cuarto de la cabaña. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire, y con ella, la manija de la puerta. Abrió lentamente la misma y dio unos pasos a su interior. Un sin fin de recuerdos pasaban de manera fugaz por su mente. No sabia a que se debía, pero sin duda era algo que le generaba una sensación de nostalgia poderosa.

Camino torpemente hasta la que una vez fue su cama, y se sentó sin mas. Ahora al hacerlo esta le quedaba algo baja, cosa que le hizo reír para sus adentros. Miro hacia la cama de su hermana, y podía jurar que aun le veía saltar de emoción en esta mientras disparaba su garfio volador a cualquier cosa con tal de atraerla a ella. Y después, pensó en todas esas veces que se encontraban planeando cualquier cosa para divertirse o para resolver algún misterio que los podría poner en un exponencial peligro, pero que de igual forma les encantaba hacerlo.

-¿Recordando cosas, torpe?- Pregunto una voz proveniente del marco de la puerta, una voz que sabia bien de quien era.

-Si, estoy recordando que aun en el pasado siempre fuiste mas torpe que yo, torpe.- Se burlo con sobre manera, mientras se volteaba lentamente a ver a su gemela. Quien le dedico una sonrisa amplia por el comentario.

-Je… Lo que digas.- Se limito por decir mientras se encaminaba a su cama y se sentaba.- ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas?- Cuestiono de la nada, haciendo que él chico le mirara con intriga.

-Mas de una vez. Así tenían que ser las cosas. Tenían que cambiar, pero nosotros tenemos la opción de no hacerlo.- Le contesto con cierta indignación, sabia que él mismo no seguía aquello que dijo, ya que se dejo gobernar mucho por su padre, y que incluso, en su deseo de proteger a todos, de alguna manera se había terminado alejando.

-Puede que si. Pero de igual forma los cambios están ahí. No en su totalidad, pero si cambiamos un poco.- Le contesto, la tristeza que iba apoderando poco a poco de la muchacha.

-No, no lo hicimos. Tu sigues siendo alegre, radiante. Te sigues haciendo amiga de todos y nunca buscas hacerle el mal a nadie.- Le decía con una sonrisa sincera. Haciendo que ella dejara atrás su pesimismo.

-Y tu sigues siendo un nerd amante de los misterios. Pero que siempre busca proteger a todos aunque no deba de hacerlo.- Recordando lo que paso en la tarde, se limito a contestar mientras varias imágenes; en donde su hermano le ayudaba, pasaban por su cabeza.

-Je, si. Por eso somos tan buen equipo. Por eso somos los gemelos misterio.- Comento con burla, recordando que era así como les decían en el pueblo.

-Y pensar que en un inicio odiabas que nos dijeran así.- Le contesto con la misma burla.

-Termine aceptándolo.- Se limito a decir a la par que se ponía de pie y le tendía la mano a la chica para que esta hiciera lo mismo. Ella, sin tardar en pensarlo, solo acepto la mano a la par que se ponía de pie con su ayuda. Se quedaron viendo un segundo, pensando en las cosas que estarían dispuestos a hacer con tal de salvar al otro.

-Bueno, mejor será que vayamos con los demás, de seguro Soos necesita ayuda.- informo la joven Pines, mientras miraba de reojo al muchacho.

-Si, vamos. Ya extrañaba trabajar un poco en la cabaña.- Contesto haciendo lo mismo que su gemela. Para después, encaminarse hacia la parte inferior del lugar. Donde todos se encontraban platicando, y al verlos entrar, solo se limitaron a recibirles con una sonrisa.

-Hey amigo.- Saludo Soos, mientras tenia en sus manos unos tablones de señalamiento, un martillo y un bote con clavos.- ¿Me podrías hacer el favor de ir a la parte fea del bosque y clavar estos carteles?- Pregunto casi en broma, haciendo que él chico riera.

-Claro Soos, aunque necesitare que alguien me acompañe, ya que puede que "El que se esconde detrás" este cerca y trate de acorralarme.- Comento en broma mientras tomaba las cosas, pero los demás no lo sintieron así.

-Wendy, acompaña a Dipper. ¿Si?- Pedía el nuevo señor Misterio mientras se volteaba a la pelirroja, quien tenia su celular en mano.

-Claro Soos- Se puso de pie a un lado del muchacho- vamos Dipper. Entre mas rápido terminemos, mas rápido regresaremos.- Le comento sonriente, haciendo que el muchacho le regresara la mirada, sin notar así que dos chicas miraban algo celosas la escena.

Poco tardaron en estar ahora en el bosque, mas especifico en la zona donde su amigo les había pedido ir. La chica miraba de reojo al muchacho, la situación con la altura se había invertido. Ahora era él quien era mas alto entre los dos. Cosa que no molesto a la pelirroja, le gustaba que así fuera.

-Por cierto amigo. Que no se te olvide que mañana vamos a ver películas en mi casa.- Comento de forma inocente.

-Claro que no. Je, no podría olvidar algo así. Una mini maratón de películas de terror.- Comento de forma natural mientras clavaba en un árbol uno de los letreros.

-Si bueno, ¿te quedaras a dormir en mi casa?- Pregunto de la nada, cosa que descoloco al muchacho.

-¿Q-Que?- No se podía creer lo que le era cuestionado, su cabeza empezó a jugarle bromas, y sin previo aviso, una serie de imágenes se hicieron presentes en su mente.

-Si, ya sabes. El maratón termina a media noche, te podrías quedar a dormir en mi casa.- Informo con mirada coqueta, una mirada que hacia sentir al chico como si fuera la presa de una experta cazadora. Puesto que de la nada fue capaz de hacerle sentir una marea de sensaciones.

-N-No lo se. Ya oíste al tío Stan ayer. Tenemos domingo Familiar. No se si sea buena idea despertar en otro lado, ya que no se que haremos.- Trato de librarse, dio pasos hacia atrás, pero de igual forma la chica caminaba hacia él. Ella sabia bien que le tenia acorralado, y le gustaba, se relamió los labios por esa sensación que le provocaba ver a tan inocente chico poniéndose nervioso.

-Te puedo levantar a primera hora de la mañana, desayunamos algo ligero y cuando vaya a trabajar a la cabaña te dejo en la mansión.- Seguía sonriendo con picardía, y él buscaba librarse de esa situación con cualquier cosa.

-¿Y-Ya abre la cabaña en domingo? V-Vaya que trabaja duro Soos.- Mostrando una sonrisa torpe, no se dio cuenta de que su andar de espaldas le llevaba directamente a un tronco caído, el cual, noto a la perfección la joven de pecas. Por lo que lo uso para su conveniencia. Puesto que no tardaron en tropezar con el. Pero claro, siendo la joven quien cayo por "accidente" sobre el muchacho.

-Auch… Dipper, ten mas cuidado.- En un reproche infantil, miraba con ojos intensos al muchacho. Sus pechos, al estar tan juntos, eran capaces de sentir las palpitaciones del otro. Sus piernas terminaron cruzadas y sus rostros, demasiado cerca.

-L-Lo siento.- El nerviosismo del joven era cada vez mas intenso, tenia encima suyo a una chica realmente hermosa, y ese era motivo suficiente para que fuera perdiendo poco a poco la percepción del espacio. Por su parte, la muchacha solo se incorporo un poco con ayuda de una de sus manos, alzando así su rostro a milímetros de separación de el del chico.

-Sigues siendo torpe, Dipper. Pero así me gustas.- Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. ¿Qué quería decir con ello? ¿Era solo un "me gustas" dentro de los parámetros de los amigos? ¿O era algo mas? No tenia la cabeza en claro, miles de pensamientos se hacían presentes en ella. Y Wendy sabia que era así. Por lo que de manera maliciosa se fue acercando con la intención de hacer suyos ese par de labios. Cerraba lentamente los ojos, dejando que el momento se diera por si mismo. Queriendo que fuera especial para ambos.

Pero fue tomada por sorpresa por una acción que no esperaba, él chico le había rodeado rápidamente con sus brazos, jalándola hacia él. Y de manera intempestiva, empezaron a girar hacia aun lado, terminando con Dipper encima de ella. No sabia por que había hecho eso, pero un sonido fuerte no le permitió indagar mas en las acciones del joven. Aun lado suyo, donde se encontraban hacia solo instantes, yacían clavadas en el suelo unas garras largas y negras, provenientes de un ser que era poseedor de dichas características.

Dipper se incorporo rápidamente, alzo su brazo derecho para que en este se materializara aquel bastón de hojas de pino. La chica seguía en el suelo, no podía ver bien al agresor, solo mantenía la mirada en la espalda de el chico que le protegía, no entendía que sucedía, por lo que se puso de pie rápidamente, y de esa manera, observo de lleno al mismo ente que vio por primera vez en una grabación de la cámara de su hermano menor.

"El que se esconde detrás" yacía enfrente suyo. Desclavo con brusquedad sus garras, y de manera tétrica, les clavo a la pareja su par de ojos rojos como la sangre. No se movía, simplemente se les quedaba viendo, estudiándolos con la mirada, deseaba haber sido mas rápido que el instinto de supervivencia del chico. Y sin mas, hizo ademan de hablar.

-Hola muchacho.- Saludo con ese susurro que se escuchaba detrás de los oídos de ambos jóvenes, cosa que desconcertó a la chica, pero él chico ni se inmuto.

-Pensé que solo observabas a quienes se encontraban solos por el bosque.- Señalando ese hecho con voz a la defensiva, se preparaba para pelear.

-Y yo pensé que nadie podía verme y salir vivo. Y aquí estas.- Volvió a decir. Pero esta vez, con tono gutural. Quería acabar con eso lo mas rápido posible.- Y no estas solo, estas con la hija de ese temperamental leñador.- Señalo, pero ahora, clavando los ojos en la joven.

-Ni si te ocurra.- Amenazo él. Poniéndose en medio de su mirada y la del cruel monstruo.

-¿D-Dipper?- Sentía pánico, esa mirada, esa voz; se lo provocaban.

-Wendy, dime que tienes tu hacha…- Clamaba él joven, no conocía la fuerza verdadera del monstruo, por lo que le resultaría difícil combatir. Pero solo sintió el negar de cabeza por parte de la muchacha.- Bueno, en ese caso estamos en problemas.- Una sonrisa nerviosa se hizo presente en su rostro. Una emoción empezaba a emanar de su piel, le emocionaba que una pelea se fuera a llevar a cabo en muy poco tiempo.- Antes de que empecemos con esto- señalo mientras se ponía en guardia- solo quiero saber una cosa.- Pidió a la par que le mantenía la mirada.

-¿El que?- Pregunto con la misma y gutural voz.

-¿Por que atacarme? Quiero saber tus razones.-


	25. Confrontación

_**Bueno, e aqui el nuevo capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado chicos y chicas. :3  
Espero sus Reviews con ansias ya que me alegra saber que la serie les esta gustando y me gusta que me corrigan los detalles que se me pasan por alto. Pero en fin, que me voy por las ramas.**_

 _ **Los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch y de Disney, esta obra literaria que estan a punto de leer esta hecha por un Fan y para Fans, sin fines de lucro y con la unica intencion de entretener.**_

 _ **Pd: Ya pasamos de los 100 comentarios y de las 200 000 palabras! Que emoción! :´3**_

 _ **Capitulo 4: Confrontación**_

Mabel, Candy y Pacifica se encontraban cargando el carrito de minigolf con unos cuantos letreros extra para que Dipper los colgara. Y solamente la situación le parecía un tanto incomoda la joven Pines.

-Recuérdenme, ¿por que estamos haciendo esto?- Pregunto una vez que dejo uno de los letreros en la parte de carga del carrito, notando así que el hacha de su amiga aun continuaba en este.

-Por que debemos entregarle los letreros a Dipper.- Contesto alegre la joven rubia.

-Bien. ¿Por qué vienes tu?- Pregunto la joven castaña a la misma que le contesto.

-Por que Soos me lo pidió a mi.- Simple, dio la respuesta que pedía.

-De acuerdo. ¿Por qué voy yo?- Pregunto un poco mas confundida.

-Por que sabes manejar el carrito.- Volvió a contestar.

-Muy bien, ¿por qué razón vienes, Candy?- Volteando a ver a su amiga, esta le dedico una sonrisa en lo que respondía.

-Por que me lo debes.- Casi radiante, dio a entender que esa platica debía de llegar a su final.

-Bien.- Con fastidio, decidió dejar de preguntar, se puso su bolso sobre el hombro, tomo las llaves, y procedió a encender el carro. Con ello, las otras dos chicas decidieron subirse también, siendo que Pacifica quedo en el otro extremo y Candy en medio de las dos. Avanzaron con calma y rumbo a donde se supone deberían de estar los chicos que buscaban.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la parte tétrica del bosque:**_

-¿Mis razones? Jajaja…-su voz cavernosa lograba darle una sensación de terror a la risa entrecortada- Chico, no tengo algo tan complicado como eso, pero si quieres que te de una...- Comento mientras extendía con lentitud sus extremidades con dirección al joven.- Te quiero despedazar por que eres el primer humano que me ha visto.- Amenazo mientras arremetía con sorpresiva velocidad, pero Dipper esperaba eso, por lo que simplemente hizo estallar su bastón nuevamente y con ello, logro burlar al gutural ser.

Tomó de la mano a la joven Corduroy y emprendió la rápida huida mientras su distracción le ganaba unos cuantos segundos de ventaja. El rugido de guerra por parte de la bestia le daba a entender que con eso solo logro agravar aun mas su odio. Por lo que rápidamente soltó la mano de la chica pelirroja y se detuvo en seco.

-¿Dipper?- Pregunto aun con terror. Sabia que en cualquier comento la criatura podría dar con ellos.

-Ve a la cabaña. Rápido. Yo le detendré lo mas que pueda.- Ordeno mientras se giraba en dirección opuesta a donde estaban corriendo y hacia un movimiento sincronizado con ambas manos, como dibujando símbolos una sobre otra.

-¿Estas loco? Esa cosa podría matarte, ¡mejor vámonos!- Intento hacerle entrar en razón, pero la determinación del muchacho era mas.

-¡Vete y consigue ayuda!- Ordeno con voz autoritaria a la par que se medio giraba y sus manos eran cubiertas por fuego de color verde mientras las levantaba con cuidado a la altura de sus hombros. El viento soplo con fuerza en ese momento, y Wendy aprecio de esa manera una escena que nunca se sacaría de la cabeza. Dipper, el chico asustadizo de doce años se había convertido en un apuesto joven de quince, tenia el chaleco cerrado, la camisa fajada, la corbata bien puesta, su mirada severa contrastaba suavemente debajo de sus lentes. Su cabello se balanceo con el viento y ahí sintió todo una cantidad de sensaciones indescriptibles, por un lado; orgullo de que él se convirtiera en alguien realmente fuerte, por el otro, atracción a tan increíble joven.- ¡Ahora!- Le saco de sus pensamientos, las cosas se podían poner graves si no se iba. La chica podía ser fuerte, pero no sabían a que se enfrentaban, por lo que con una mirada seria, decidió obedecer, no sin antes dedicarle unas ultimas palabras.

-Mas te vale salir vivo de está. Tenemos una cita mañana.- Le dijo autoritaria. Y después de una mirada confiada del chico, se marcho.

Dipper volteo la mirada nuevamente a donde debería de llegar la bestia paranormal, no sabia por que la joven había dicho que tenían una cita, por que aunque fuere así, se podía malinterpretar con otro concepto. De pronto, con esos pensamientos vinieron las imágenes de cómo se acercaba lentamente a su rostro. Pero, agradeciendo a un brazo negro que se extendió para golpearlo y logro esquivar gracias a sus instintos, sus pensamientos callaron. No era momento para pensar en esa clase de cosas.

-¿Decidiste morir para que ella escapara?- Pregunto con voz mortecina "El que se esconde detrás", mientras se ponía frente al chico.

-Ja, quisieras. Simplemente le aleje, no quiero que vea como de violento soy.- Le decía con furia, preparándose de esa manera para lo que seria un fiero combate.

-Lo que digas.- Fue lo ultimo que se dijo, "El que se esconde detrás" extendió nuevamente las extremidades al joven, el cual, de manera hábil esquivo con un campaneo de boxeo. Rápidamente tomo la guardia que mas se le acomodaba. Se acerco con prisa a su oponente, y con fuerza contenida, dio un golpe con la mano derecha a su pierna izquierda del ser. Con ese acto, el fuego en su mano se apago, él monstruo no sabia por que había dado un golpe tan débil, pero poco le importo. Arremetió con fuerza con la otra pierna, cosa que hizo al chico sonreír, ya que con la mano que aun tenia en llamas trato de detener el ataque. Y aunque le lanzo lejos, seguía sonriendo. Cayo de pie al suelo, ahora ambas manos se mantenían sin llamas. Pero su sonrisa burlona continuaba.

-¿Se puede saber que te causa gracia?- Pregunto con odio.

-Oh, ya lo veras.- Se limito a decir, para acto seguido, estirar su brazo derecho y volver a invocar su bastón.

Se quedaron quietos por un segundo, ninguno hacia nada, hasta que se escucho un crujido, un animal huyendo de la zona de pelea quizá, ninguno se volteo a ver que o quien lo había provocado. Ya que fue ese ruido, su señal para saltar al combate. Dipper corrió desmesuradamente hacia la criatura, mientras este solamente se contorsionaba con el ambiente mientras estiraba sus brazos nuevamente para poder atrapar en sus garras al chico. Quien al ver dicha acción tomo su arma con ambas manos, para de esta manera clavar un extremo al suelo e impulsarse al aire. Su salto largo le llevo a caer donde se encontraba la criatura.

Tomó con firmeza su bastón, para de esa forma caer con todas sus fuerzas posicionadas en el extremo de tan peculiar artefacto, esperando golpear de lleno al ser. Mas sin embargo no seria tan fácil. Puesto que al ver que esa era su estrategia, el mismo se movió fugazmente a un lado, dejando que él chico Pines impactara su ataque en el suelo. Acto seguido, por auto reflejo, levanto la mirada a donde el ser se había ido. Pero el lugar permanecía en silencio. Sin previo aviso, todo regreso a una calma bastante intranquila.

Dipper miraba a todos lados con nerviosismo, esperaba un ruido, una señal, un movimiento, lo que sea que le dijera que la criatura aun le asechaba y que estaba por atacar. Cosa que no se hizo esperar, puesto que la naturaleza del tétrico ente le traiciono al mismo, un ruido bastante peculiar y parecido al que haría un búho con una maraca en su pico. Por lo que de manera rápida, Dipper poso su mano derecha en su espalda; aun teniendo el bastón en ella, y ágilmente lo hizo girar con fuerza. Protegiéndose de esa manera de un ataque por la espalda, pero no pudiendo evitar ser empujado por la fuerza de dicho ataque, rodo por el suelo hasta que pudo incorporarse y dar frente al ser que ahora se escondía en esa sección de arboles. Mas sin embargo fue tomado por sorpresa por una de las garras del mismo. Quien lo aprisiono con fuerza en la misma y que esta, salía de detrás suyo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Grito colérico a la par que forcejaba su liberación. Pero como única respuesta solo logro escuchar una carcajada espectral, seguida de un acto brusco por parte de su captor.

Él chico Pines fue levantado del suelo con cuidado, para después ser alzado al aire con brusquedad y de igual manera, descendió fugazmente, haciendo que impactara de lleno con el suelo. Aun sin soltar el bastón, el chico trato de incorporarse lo mejor que pudo, pero el aire le faltaba, y la criatura lo sabia de antemano. Por lo que, confiado, salió de entre los arboles. Mostrando que sus extremidades superiores eran mas largas que antes. Dipper se encontraba de pie, pero adolorido por el golpe. Por lo que posiciono una de las puntas de su bastón en el suelo, por la parte interna de su compas y con mayor cercanía a su pie derecho. El otro extremo, que se encontraba a la altura de su cabeza; lo tomo con la misma mano en el que siempre lo sostenía. Jadeaba con pesadez, el aire le faltaba, justo en ese momento se dignaba a pasar factura el agotador entrenamiento de sus tíos. Tenia que acabar con la pelea cuanto antes, si no, se encontraría con un terrible destino.

-Jajaja…- Seguía riendo el oscuro ser.- ¿Cansado? ¿muchacho?- Pregunto burlesco, y la forma en que sonada todo eso detrás del oído le provocaba al joven castaño una desalentadora sensación de derrota. Pero sin querer sucumbir a esta, decidió que seria buen momento para atacar de frente.

De forma súbita, él joven muchacho doblo la pierna derecha, alzando de esa manera su pie con dirección a su rodilla izquierda, y de esa manera, alzando fugazmente el bastón para que la mano que aun no le sostenía pudiera hacerlo de buena manera. Corrió rápidamente hacia la criatura mientras esta aun se reía, y como supuso, la misma ataco como antes, alargando sus brazos con dirección a él. Pero eso ya no seria igual. Deslizo sus manos de buena manera hasta que se encontraron en el centro del bastón. Y antes de que las garras de la criatura impactaran en su contra, empezó a hacer girar su arma con un ágil movimiento de muñecas. Logrando que el ataque de "El que se esconde detrás" fuera rechazado; abriéndose de esa manera camino hacia su cercanía y de paso, callando tan estruendosa y molesta risa suya. Una vez cerca de este, Dipper volvió a tomar el bastón como cuando empezó a correr, y el extremo del mismo que se encontraba mas cerca del suelo lo uso para atacar hacia una de las piernas del ser, consiguiendo que de esa manera el mismo se doblara por el ataque. Acto seguido, él muchacho cambio la posición de sus muñecas, y como si se tratara de una lanza, ataco de manera consecutiva con una estocada hacia lo que seria el vientre de la criatura. Logrando que de esa manera el mismo bajara la cabeza lo suficiente para estar en rango de ataque, cosa que le facilito las cosas al chico. Por lo que separo nuevamente las manos, pero ahora a una distancia que dividía el arma en tres secciones, los extremos, y la parte central. Con la que ataco al alzar ambas manos con fuerza y rapidez. Golpeando con el centro, la frente de la criatura. Repitió el mismo golpe, pero ahora, dirigido hacia abajo. Golpeando ambas piernas de la criatura, logrando que cayera de rodillas. Su combo aun no acababa. Por lo que al alzar los brazos, dio un fuerte golpe ascendente con el extremo izquierdo del arma, liberándolo de esa sección para que este impactara de lleno con el rostro de la criatura, acto seguido, giro el bastón hábilmente con un movimiento de muñeca y dejando el brazo en escuadra a la altura de su cabeza, pero del lado derecho de la misma, haciendo que el cuerpo del arma terminara por fuera de su brazo; a sus espaldas. Por lo que rápidamente, encamino su mano izquierda a la altura de sus costillas, tomando por debajo de su brazo derecho el otro extremo del arma. Jalo con furia la mano recién movida y soltó el agarre de la mano derecha. Dando de esa manera un ultimo golpe ascendente pero ahora en el otro lado del rostro.

La criatura mantuvo su posición, su mirada representaba la encarnación de la ira. Por lo que Dipper lo tomó como momento perfecto para tomar su distancia y pensar en la mejor estrategia de combate. Miro asombrado como "El que se esconde detrás" se podía de pie después de tan abrasadora lluvia de golpes que le había propinado, seguía manteniendo la mirada llena de furia, deseaba ahora por sobre todas las cosas acabar con él muchacho. Y este, sentía aun mayor miedo al verle tan furioso al ser paranormal.

Su cabeza rápidamente intentaba idear la mejor estrategia posible, para de esa manera, librarse de la criatura de una vez por todas. Pero por mas que lo intentaba, no daba a nada. Y ahora, que veía como el sobrenatural ente se acercaba, su mente cayo en caos. Debía de encontrar una mejor forma de enfrentar al problemático monstruo; y en un arranque de desesperación, decidió recurrir a subirse a los arboles, creyendo que tendría mayor ventaja en el combate.

Pero era mas sencillo pensarlo que decirlo, ya que en cuanto corrió en dirección al árbol mas cercano, una de las garras de la bestia envolvió su pierna. Logrando de esta manera que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, mas sin embargo, poco duro en este, ya que fue alzado con brusquedad por los aires para después ser azotado aun con mas fuerza en el suelo. El golpe fue mayor que el anterior, y por mas que intento no soltar su arma, no lo logro. La dejo caer en cuanto fue alzado nuevamente, para posterior mente ser azotado en otro punto distinto; pero con la misma agresividad de antes. Haciendo que él joven Pines soltara un alarido de dolor; y para sorpresa suya, sintió como su pierna era liberada, por lo que rodo sobre si mismo e intento incorporarse para ver si podía atacar nuevamente, pero el dolor era demasiado para ello, por lo que opto por permanecer en cuclillas.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no mas burlas ocurrentes?- Pregunto al ver la seriedad que se había tomado la criatura. Pero esta no contesto. Simplemente lanzo un puño hacia él. Puño que logro esquivar gracias a que dio una vuelta de comando hacia su derecha; acto seguido, se impulso hacia el frente para poder tomar su bastón Bo nuevamente.- _Esos golpes de antes me dolieron demasiado. Y si lo vuelve a hacer, puede que no los tolere. Así que si prefiero tener mis órganos internos sin explotar, será mejor que busque una alternativa a la batalla._ \- Pensó mientras sentía como su cuerpo ardía por el dolor, no necesitaba ser doctor para pensar que dichos ataques le causaron demasiados hematomas.

Con arma en manos, esperaba al menos tener una oportunidad de ataque, o por lo menos, una de cambio de escenario. Así que decidió jugar una de sus cartas, lanzo el arma a los pies de la criatura, y esta, al voltear a verlo. Dejo una apertura, apertura que uso de la mejor manera; ya que deshizo el sello del bastón para que este explotara en un mar de hojas de pino, cubriendo de esa manera la visión del aterrador ser. Dándole así la oportunidad de trepar el árbol mas cercano.

Se encontraba a la mitad de la acción de trepar por este, cuando vio algo que no se esperaba, la criatura alargo sus extremidades inferiores para salir del mar de hojas, y fácilmente se posiciono a la altura del muchacho, sus ojos escarlatas se posaron sobre de él un momento, para después, arremeter en su contra con un puño cerrado. Ataque que apenas pudo evadir él joven Pines; gracias a que escalo un poco mas en el árbol, y con mas fuerza de voluntad que otra cosa, alzo el brazo derecho para poder volver a invocar su arma. Pero, a tal acto, su brazo se tenso a pesar de haber realizado su cometido.

- _Sera la ultima vez que podre hacer eso por hoy. Así que será mejor que cuando lo deshaga, sea cuando finalice el combate._ \- Pensó mientras saltaba a las ramas de otro árbol para seguir esquivando los ataques del ser. Y este, al ver que así serian las cosas, se aferro a algunas copas de los pinos mas cercanos, regreso sus piernas a su tamaño "natural" y se dispuso a combatir al igual que él muchacho.

 _ **Por su parte, en otra parte del bosque:**_

Wendy corría de regreso a la cabaña, esperando poder encontrar a sus amigas y a los varones misterio, pero un ruido se hizo presente a lo lejos. Un motor. Y junto a el, unas voces de chicas.

-Me sorprende que Soos lo haya podido reparar tan rápido. Estaba segura de que lo estrellamos muy feo.- Se oía la voz de Mabel.

-Sabes que Soos siempre fue un buen mecánico.- Ahora era la voz de Candy la que se hacia presente, por lo que rápidamente, corrió hacia donde escuchaba que provenían. Y fue relativamente poco tiempo el que tuvo que esperar, ya que estas no iban a mucha velocidad, pareciera que iban a un paseo por el bosque.

-¡Mabel!- Grito al verla, haciendo que frenara de golpe al escuchar su nombre.

-¿¡Wendy!? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde esta Dipper?- Pregunto confundida por ver el nerviosismo de la chica y que respiraba agitada.

-¡Es eso por que me alegro de verte! ¡Dipper esta en problemas! ¡Debemos ayudarle!- Grito mientras revisaba en que en la zona de carga aun se encontraba su hacha, la tomo con fuerza y se subió como pudo al carrito de Golf.- Es por ahí. ¡Vamos!- Ordenaba mientras señalaba la dirección.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué esta en problemas?- Pregunto con los nervios alterados la chica Pines mientras pisaba el acelerador al fondo.

-Es "El que se esconde detrás". Nos encontró, nos ataco, y Dipper me dijo que fuera a la cabaña a pedir ayuda. Así que lo hice.- Informo con cierta culpa.

-¡Arg, Wendy! ¡Él no quería que fueras por ayuda! ¡Quería pelear solo!- Soltó furiosa Mabel por la actitud mártir del chico.- Ese infeliz…- Murmuro a lo bajo mientras pensaba en como solo apenas un rato se encontraban en su cuarto diciendo que se apoyarían fuera lo que fuese aquello que les acongojara.

-¡Eso no importa! Las encontré, así que mejor ir planeando algo.- Pidió mientras pensaba en las cosas con las que contaba dentro del carrito de Golf.

-¿Podremos ayudarle de alguna manera?- Pregunto Pacifica, mas para ella misma que para el resto.

-Siempre se puede ayudar.- Afirmo confiada la joven de pecas.

-Curioso que seas tu quien diga eso.- Malhumorada, Candy no se guardo ese comentario.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- El ambiente poco a poco se iba tornando cada vez mas tenso.

-¿Qué quiero decir? Pues lo obvio, que se me hace hipócrita que digas eso cuando lo dejaste hace poco.- Molesta, dejaba salir lo que pensaba sin medirse en sus palabras. Cosa que no le agrado a la chica Corduroy.

-Oh. ¿Eso crees? Bueno, yo a diferencia de muchas personas, se reconocer cuando soy un estorbo en una pelea.- Escupió las palabras con enfado. Y ante ese cometario las chicas abrieron los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- Neutral, Candy respondió con una neutralidad preocupante.

-Lo que oíste. No me gusta ser un estorbo en una pelea.- Repitió con enfado indiferente. Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de la chica Northwest. Si, sabia bien que podían haber ocasiones donde no pudiese pelear codo a codo junto al chico; pero siempre daría lo mejor de si para ayudarle. Puesto que ya no era débil, ya no se encontraba cegada por el egoísmo, y esa tarde lo demostraría.

-Y-Yo…-trató de hablar la joven de lentes, aun cuando las palabras que lograra pronunciar estuvieran entrecortadas- yo busco la forma de mejorar el cuerpo humano, para evitar que las debilidades de este sean demasiadas y por lo mismo; evitar que la vida de alguien peligre. Y si para eso debo de primero especializarme en curar a la gente, lo hare. Por que prefiero mil veces ayudar a las personas, que incitar a la palea, donde estas pueden salir heridas.- Comento aun con neutralidad. La incomodidad en el ambiente se había vuelto indescriptible. Por lo que la chica Pines debía de hacer algo.

-Muy bien, ya basta.- Ordeno mientras mantenía la mirada en el camino.- Si van a empezar a decir por que cada una es mejor, en ese caso bájense del carrito. Prefiero salvar a Dipper sola que con ustedes y esa actitud tan horrible.- Molesta, no pensaba que se encontraran mas centradas las chicas en discutir por ese tema que por la seguridad del joven.

-Pero, yo no he dicho nada.- Comento Pacifica mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Eso es peor. Por que estas asumiendo que lo que dice Wendy es verdad en vez de defenderte.- Argumento la chica mientras le miraba de reojo. Haciendo notar que ese hecho era verdad.- Si quieren hacer o decir algo sobre cualquier cosa que no sea el como salvar al idiota de mi hermano, en ese caso les sugiero que se vayan a la cabaña y ahí lo discutan. Por que ahora, vamos con dirección a él y lo mas seguro es que ya este cansado.- Les reprimió con las palabras a la par que miraba con enfado el como esquivaba los arboles del bosque. El silencio se encontraba reinando, nadie decía nada, pero sabían perfectamente que debían de planear algo para el combate en el que posiblemente aun estuviera envuelto él joven castaño.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso será mejor pensar que hacer con lo que tenemos con nosotras.- Dijo Wendy aun afectada por las palabras de la chica Chiu, si bien ella sabia que era demasiado brusca a veces, se sentía un poco mal por haber dicho esas cosas sin medirse.

-Ah.- Intento hablar la joven de cabellos dorados, pero fue interrumpida.

-Bien, empecemos.- Declaro Mabel, dándoles a entender que tenían que poder sus mentes en marcha para llegar a algo conciso.

 _ **De vuelta a la batalla:**_

Golpes eran dados y recibidos, tanto por "El que se esconde detrás" como por el muchacho Pines. El primero tenia cierta ventaja gracias a que podía extender sus extremidades, sin limite aparentemente, mientras que el segundo tenia la agilidad de su lado. Podía hacer Parkour entre las ramas de los arboles, bajando y subiendo, saltando de árbol en árbol era capaz de esquivar los ataques que le parecían mas amenazadores y poder encestar uno que otro con la ayuda de su bastón.

Las cosas pasaban demasiado rápido, y cuando menos se lo espero, el chico Pines se encontraba en la mitad de un árbol; agarrado con la mano izquierda al tronco, mientras con la derecha agarraba con firmeza su arma. Vio al ser que le atacaba; el cual se encontraba aferrado con sus dos piernas y uno de sus brazos; a tres copas de arboles muy separados, mientras que con el brazo libre arremetía en su contra. Acción que pensó mejor esquivar. Por lo que de manera rápida se soltó del tronco del árbol, cayo unos dos metros de altura cuando considero prudente aferrarse a una rama que paso frente a él, gracias a la fuerza de caída no fue necesario darse impulso propio, por lo que en cuanto tomó la rama se lanzo al árbol que yacía al frente, cayendo firmemente en otra. Pero no se detuvo ahí, tan pronto sintió que esta era firme; dio un salto de base hacia otro árbol, y ahora, cayendo en otra rama aun mas larga, corrió por esta desde la parte cercana al tronco, hasta la parte que sentía que se volvía débil. Y una vez en esta, pego un salto lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar a un árbol que tenia saliendo de su tronco una rama muy gruesa; tanto como el mismo tronco, dándole así la forma de una "y". Se quedo quieto por un momento en el hueco que se formaba. Después miro encima suyo, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba debajo de la aterradora criatura. Por lo que se impulso con fuerza en la rama, ayudándose de esa manera a subir a la punta del árbol. Poco tiempo duro su escalada y ocultándose en las pocas ramas de la copa del árbol; observo de nueva cuenta a la criatura, la cual, parecía buscarle en otros arboles, y con ello, aprovecho para tomar la punta de árbol y saltar al vacío, una caída que duro pocos segundos gracias a la flexibilidad del pino, el cual, le impulso con fuerza hacia arriba, pero ahora no buscaba huir, por lo que; golpeando el árbol con sus pies, le dio dirección mas exacta a su vuelo, siendo esta, el pecho de la criatura. En donde golpeo de lleno con la punta de su bastón. Logrando que "El que se esconde detrás" se doblara del dolor, pero que por inercia propia, lanzo un manotazo hacia el chico, impactándolo fuertemente y lanzándolo hacia otro árbol un poco lejos.

Dipper abrazo con fuerza el tronco a donde había ido a parar, mientras veía como la criatura le miraba aun furioso. Sus fuerzas poco a poco se acababan, jadeaba con dificultad, no sabia si podía ser capaz de lograr combatir por mucho mas tiempo. Así que prefirió tomar una distancia prudente y ocultarse de su atacante para de esa manera poder reunir fuerzas para un segundo raund.

Mas sin embargo la criatura tenia en cuenta de que el joven recurría a dicha táctica, por lo que de forma voz lanzaba golpes rápidos a donde yacía el muchacho. Este los esquivaba lo mejor que podía, pero aun así era receptor de varios agresivos golpes. Saltaba de árbol en árbol con la esperanza de perder de vista a la criatura, pero esta no le daba tregua, ya que aunque se encontrara persiguiéndolo; en cuanto veía una oportunidad para atacar la tomaba, dándole golpes con puños cerrados al chico. Golpes que impactaban con su estomago, costados, brazos y solo una vez en la cabeza. Siendo ese ultimo un ataque que le dejo desorientado. Intento relajarse y esperar a que su percepción del espacio se arreglara, pero "El que se esconde detrás" no le daría esa oportunidad, y de un fuerte golpe horizontal lanzo al chico lejos del árbol en el que se encontraba trepado.

Unos segundos duro en un vuelo constante, después, empezó a caer al vacío. No podía pensar en nada, se encontraba exhausto; el tiempo se le hacia lento. Su brazo derecho empezaba a entumírsele; impidiéndole de esa manera el soltar el bastón, le dolía el cuerpo y le costaba trabajo respirar, a eso aparte le sumaba el hecho de que su vista poco a poco se empezaba a nublar. La esperanza que tenia para salir de esa situación poco a poco se le escapaba entre suspiros, cerro los ojos un segundo, para que, al abrirlos pudiera apreciar con nitidez el como un garfio atado a una cuerda pasaba enfrente suyo. Rápidamente, alzo el único brazo que no tenia lastimado, esperando tomar algo, pero no era la cuerda. Ya que sin previo aviso, paso frente suyo una silueta de colores vivos, quien tomo su mano rápidamente y lo jalo hacia donde se encontraba enganchada la cuerda. Quedándose de esa manera en una rama de pino, sentado, mientras la persona que le salvo yacía de pie a su lado. Volteo lentamente la mirada, encontrándose de esa manera a alguien a quien no esperaba ver.

-¿Mabel?- Pregunto enfocando su vista.

-¿A quien esperabas? ¿Santa Claus?- Sonaba molesta la chica, por lo que decidió pasar por alto ese comentario.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto confundido mientras trataba de concentrar fuerzas en su cuerpo para que este le respondiera.

-Me encontré con Wendy, y ella nos trajo aquí.- Le dijo con simpleza.

-¿"Nos"? ¿Quién mas esta aquí?- Pregunto alterado por la posibilidad de que alguien mas pudiera salir herido.

-¿Por qué estas haciendo tu las preguntas? Yo debería de preguntarte el por que enviar a Wendy a pedir ayuda.- Furiosa, le miraba con reproche.

-Por que no se como pelea "El que se esconde detrás".- Trato de defenderse para que no se vieran expuestos sus verdaderos motivos.

-Si claro. Si eso fuera así me hubieras llamado por teléfono.- Ese comentario no se lo espero, pero gracias a la inoportuna presencia de la criatura que buscaba finalizar con la existencia del chico; la cual lanzo un rugido de guerra en señal de furia, pudo desviar la conversación.

-¿Podemos discutir eso después?- pregunto con fingida molestia- tenemos una criatura rara persiguiéndonos.- Finalizo empuñando con fuerza su bastón. Pero su gemela no dijo nada, simplemente le miro con reproche mientras pensaba las cosas. Para de esa forma y de manera intempestiva, una vez mas "El que se esconde detrás" se hizo presente, pero ahora, lanzando un golpe contundente al lugar donde yacían el par de Pines.

Pero a tal acto, la joven castaña igualmente actuó con rapidez, disparando su garfio volador en dirección a otro grupo de arboles a la par que abrazaba el cuerpo de su gemelo y de esa manera ambos eran llevados con fuerza al lugar donde había disparado.

-Bien, ¿cual es el plan cerebrito?- Pregunto una vez que se encontraron a salvo.

-Es débil en las piernas. Quizá si las logramos atrapar en algo pierda el equilibrio y nos cueste menos trabajo encargarnos de él.- Dedujo de forma rápida a la par que se rascaba la cabeza.

-Bien, en ese caso ya oyeron chicas. Lo mismo que planeamos.- Comento en voz alta a la par que se asomaba a la parte inferior del árbol.

-Si, déjanoslo a nosotras.- Se escucho la voz de Wendy.

-¿Chicas?- Pregunto incauto él joven Pines mientras miraba a su gemela.

-Luego hablamos de eso.- En modo de regaño, miraba con enojo al chico. Dándole a entender que no se encontraba en posición de pedir explicaciones de la situación.

-Bien- hizo un ligero puchero- en ese caso… ¿Qué hago yo?- Pregunto confiado en que su hermana ya tenia un plan. Y esta, en parte por venganza, en parte por el plan, le sonrió de forma maliciosa.

"El que se esconde detrás" se encontraba buscando por encima de los arboles mientras miraba a todos lados a donde se había ido el muchacho y su gemela. Por que sabia que era ella, la había observado tanto o mas tiempo que al chico Pines, por lo que no podía estar equivocado. Seguía con la misma técnica de pelea. Se mantenía alzado por encima de las copas de los arboles gracias a que se sostenía con sus piernas y brazos a estas. Y de manera insistente, recorría con su mirada al lugar donde se supone salieron disparados los chicos. Asombrándose de que él joven Pines empezaba a escalar hasta la copa de un árbol para poder ponerse de pie encima de ella.

-¡Hey idiota! ¡Acabemos con esto!- Le grito mientras sostenía su bastón a la defensiva con el brazo izquierdo. Pero se había enojado ya de todas las cosas por las que paso. Así que simplemente decidió dejar que su sed de sangre fuera la que guiara su juicio; y con ello presente, empezó a acercarse apresuradamente al muchacho, quien parecía no inmutarse por su inminente final. Pero antes de que pudiera ponerle las manos encima, este se lanzo hacia él.

Por lo que de manera instintiva alzo un brazo para aprisionarlo, mas sin embargo no fue lo que esperaba, ya que Dipper a mitad del vuelo termino por lanzar su bastón para que le explotara cerca del rostro. Cayo por un rato hasta que se aferro a una rama de un pino y empezaba a correr con dirección a la cabaña.

-¡Ahora!- Grito aun corriendo entre las ramas de los arboles.

Ante la indicación, Mabel y Candy, que yacían escondidas entre los arboles, salieron de forma rápida. Mabel con su garfio y Candy con un letrero que les encargo Soos. Y sin hacerse esperar, la primera disparo su peculiar artefacto hacia un árbol cercano a la pierna derecha de la criatura, un árbol donde se encontraba Wendy con un letrero. Con el cual, golpeo el garfio en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente. Haciendo que este diera una parábola por encima de la pierna de la criatura y pasara por encima de la otra, haciendo que por ese acto se columpiara el garfio hasta llegar al par de chicas que se encontraban en el suelo. Siendo ese el momento para Candy, quien al tenerlo cerca lo golpeo con fuerza para que volviera a hacer la misma acción de antes la joven Corduroy. Y una vez diera una segunda vuelta la cuerda fue turno de la joven Northwest, quien piso a fondo el acelerador del carrito de Golf a la par que tomaba el garfio en su mano, y después de atarlo como pudo al volante de este, salto sin pensarlo dos veces del vehículo. Puesto que con el poco tiempo que tuvieron, no le dio tiempo de aprender a manejar tal cual.

El carro no tardo en pasar cerca del par de chicas, y fue en ese momento cuando Mabel subió de manera súbita y ponía rumbo a la cabaña del misterio. Atando de esa manera las piernas de la criatura y jalándolo a la misma dirección.

El gutural ente, al ser jalado fuera del mar de hojas, trato de zafarse de su prisión, pero antes de una de sus garras llegara a las cuerdas que le aprisionaban las piernas, alguien salto encima suyo. Dipper ahora se encontraba sobre su pecho y de manera intempestiva empezó a lanzar golpes contra el rostro de la criatura, aunque tuvo problemas cuando ambos chocaron contra el suelo, para posteriormente, ser jalados con fuerza. "El que se esconde detrás" era jalado por la cuerda, mientras que Dipper era jalado por la criatura, quien le aprisionaba una pierna. Y después de un rato de ser arrastrados por el bosque, el chico Pines grito.

-¡Mabel! ¡Ya detente!- La chica Pines obedeció después de verle clamando piedad. Por lo que ahora se encontraba el chico aun aprisionado por la bestia. Quien, sin soltar su pierna, lo sacudió con fuerza en el aire y después procedió a lanzarlo con dirección a la chica Pines. La cual, no dudo en esquivar a su gemelo, pero teniendo en mente otra cosa. Ya que volvió a cargar su garfio; aun sin que la cuerda se desamarrara de sus piernas, y sin dudar, disparo con dirección a su cabeza. Dando de lleno en esta, aunque: aun aturdido, el ser tomo la cuerda del garfio, jalando con fuerza la misma. Rompiéndola de manera brusca, tanto la cuerda, como la parte de la pistola que fue arrebatada bruscamente de las manos de la chica Pines y fue estrellada contra una roca a lo lejos.

Pero nadie dio tregua a esto. "El que se esconde detrás" intento ponerse de pie, pero fue tomado por sorpresa por cierta leñadora pelirroja, quien cayo con fuerza desde un árbol. Ante ese acto, Dipper ya se encontraba de cuclillas y realizando un par de sellos invisibles en sus manos. Concediendo de esa manera que las mismas se prendieran en llamas verdes. La criatura al ver eso, intento nuevamente el ponerse de pie, pero ahora fue tomado por sorpresa por la gemela Pines, quien no dudo en dar un gancho al estomago, haciendo que el mismo se doblara por un momento mientras la joven volvía a tomar distancia, el monstruo recupero las fuerzas; para después volver a intentar ponerse de pie; cosa que le indico al muchacho Pines que era momento de jugar su carta de triunfo.

Aun en cuclillas, el chico junto con fuerza y en forma de rezo sus palmas. Haciendo que "El que se esconde detrás" sintiera como sus piernas se dormían. Estas, de repente, se habían vuelto débiles, haciendo que la tarea que se disponía a realizar fuera imposible. Y después de darse cuenta de ello, un nuevo golpe le llego por la espalda, una chica de lentes le había golpeado con fuerza con un madero que se encontró. Él intento lanzar un golpe contra la chica, pero fue detenido por la joven leñadora, quien propino otro golpe; ahora en su pecho, con el reverso de su hacha. La joven de cabellos castaños decidió que era momento para otro ataque, por lo que se acerco velozmente hacia el aterrador ser. E imitando a su tío favorito, tomo una pose de pelea conocida para el chico Pines.

-¡Gancho de izquierda!- Grito con fuerza mientras propinaba dicho golpe al rostro del ser. Cosa que no le agrado para nada al agredido, ya que de forma automática, dio un golpe a la chica, haciendo que esta saliera volando en dirección a la asiática, sobra la que cayo con brusquedad.

-¡Mabel!- Grito horrorizado, pero poco le duro esa emoción, ya que le siguió fue una furia ciega. Y tomando fuerzas desconocidas para él, emprendió una carrera hacia la criatura, para de esa forma recortar la distancia entre ambos y así, empezar a golpear con fuerza a su oponente.

Golpes contundentes le llovían a la criatura, el chico Pines por su parte se encontraba absorte en sus acciones, mientras sus amigas y hermana le veían sorprendidas, pero sin notar un hecho que él mismo paso por alto. El fuego que aun perduraba en sus manos dejaba de ser verde poco a poco, puesto que tras cada golpe que le propinaba a la criatura, el mismo se tornaba de un color azul.

-¡Dipper!- alguien grito su nombre, y reconocía a la perfección la voz a pesar de apenas tener unos días de volver a verla- ¡Acabemos con esto!- volvió a gritar, y fue entonces cuando el chico logro visualizarla. La joven Northwest corría desde atrás de la criatura; por donde habían llegado, y en su mano tenia un arma eléctrica que parecía ser de defensa personal. Fue entonces cuando se dispuso a terminar con eso de una vez. Tomo una distancia prudente para que la criatura le viera, ahora con mas rabia que antes, y sin tomar descanso, se precipito una vez mas al combate, pero ahora, con un golpe definitivo.

-¡Derecho izquierdo!- Grito con fuerzas mientras lanzaba el mismo ataque al pecho de la criatura, siendo en ese mismo instante cuando Pacifica llego por la espalda y poso la punta de su arma de defensa personal en la mitad de la espina dorsal del ser. Por un momento la escena parecía estar siendo realizada en cámara lenta. Y de manera intempestiva, termino sin mas.

Ambos chicos se alejaron de la criatura, y esta, ahora sin fuerzas, se dejo caer al suelo gracias a su inconciencia. El fuego en los puños del chico se apago sin que nadie los notara, ni siquiera el mismo joven. Quien jadeaba con fuerza mientras miraba como las chicas se acercaban lentamente.

-¿E-Esta muerto?- Pregunto la joven asiática con terror.

-Lo dudo. Solo esta inconsciente.- Contesto aun tratando de tomar aire.- Aunque cuando despierte solo estará aun mas molesto que antes.- Finalizo con consternación. No sabia si podía librar batallas como esa a diario. Y mas ahora que tenia planeado su lugar privado en el bosque.

-¿Y que haremos? Ahora nos ha visto también a nosotras. No es como que se olvide de nosotros así por que si.- Comento Wendy, pensando en las consecuencias que tenia el que esa criatura le persiguiera siendo ella hija de un leñador.

-Espera… Repite eso Wendy.- Pidió con estupefacción mientras miraba al vacío con asombro.

-¿No es como que se olvide de nosotros así como así?- Repitió su propias palabras en forma de pregunta, sin entender el por que se lo pedía.

-¡Eso es!- con un poco de animo, miro sonriente a las chicas.- Mabel, regresa a la cabaña, ve por la maquina de la Sociedad del Ojo Cegado. Esta en el laboratorio de Ford.- Pidió mientras le veía con la esperanza de que eso resultara de buena manera.

-Esta bien- contesto mientras se encaminaba al carrito- pero no creas que te libraste de esta.- Amenazo mientras giraba la cabeza y regañaba al chico con la mirada.

-No…- con fastidio, arrastro su respuesta- chicas, ayúdenme a amarrarlo a un árbol por si despierta. ¿Si?- Pedía mientras tomaba la cuerda del garfio recién destruido, el cual encontró cerca de la roca en el que se estrello. Le miro con tristeza, pensando en que había sido su culpa por no pedir ayuda de la forma correcta. Pensando que por su orgullo todas esa cosas suscitaron sin remedio, pero, decidió que mas tarde tendría tiempo suficiente para regañarse y ser regañado. Y sin mas, procedió a amarrar a la criatura al árbol mas cercano; con ayuda de las chicas, para después, dejarse caer en el suelo, exhausto por el feroz combate.-S-Solo necesito un momento. Si sucede algo, despiértenme. ¿Si?- Pregunto con ligera vergüenza y culpa. Pero no podía hacer mas, tenia mucho cansancio, su cuerpo le dolía, sentía que algunos músculos estaban en su limite. Había sido un día bastante agotador. Y además, aun no se ponía el sol, por lo que podía dormir sin preocuparse de tener una pesadilla.

Por su parte, el grupo de chicas se quedaron sentadas sobre un tronco caído, mirando al joven dormir por lo que fue una exuberante pelea. Todas tenían pensamientos que abrumaban su pensar, y también tenían cierta culpa de haber dicho cosas que no.

-Oye… ¿Candy?- La joven pelirroja le llamo con ligero rubor.- Lo siento, no quise decir esas cosas de antes.- Se disculpo mientras se sobaba el codo derecho.

-Y-Yo también lo siento. No podías hacer nada, no debí de decirte esas cosas ya que se que también le quieres.- Avergonzada, bajo la mirada al suelo. Para después, voltear a su amiga, dedicándole de esa manera una sonrisa culpable. Sonrisa que fue devuelta sin problemas.

-Que bien que ya estén las cosas bien.- Comento con felicidad la joven rubia, mientras mantenía agarrada su arma.

-Jeje… Sip. Por cierto Paz. No sabia que tenias esa cosa contigo.- Comento la joven de camisa a cuadros.

-Lo se, por que cuando quise decirlo me interrumpieron.- Comento con burla.

-Ya veo. Bueno, me alegro que la hayas traído. Fue de ayuda. Fuiste de ayuda.- Habló con vergüenza mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Todas lo fuimos.- Termino por decir mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa. Pero el conmovedor momento fue roto gracias a que cierto muchacho empezó a roncar. Cosa que les provoco risas a las presentes.

-Por cierto. Hay algo que debemos discutir.- Comento Candy, llamando la atención de las otras dos muchachas.- A Mabel le preocupa que lo que sentimos por Dipper pueda a llegar a afectarle. Y que sin querer lo pongamos en una situación difícil.- Informo a la par que empezaba a jugar con sus dedos.

-Bueno, eso solo pasaría si las tres actuamos con demasiada presión. ¿No creen?- Pacifica medito por un momento las cosas, pensando en que quizá las preocupaciones de la gemela no tenían fundamentos.- Digo, no se como vayan las cosas para ustedes, pero él y yo casi nos besamos ayer.- Comento con aires de orgullo.

-Casi lo bese hoy, pero "eso" se entrometió y no pudimos hacer nada.- Comento Wendy mientras miraba con enfado a la criatura.

-Yo casi lo besó en la fiesta. Pero Mabel interrumpió.- Agrego la joven Chiu, y con eso, las tres pusieron mala cara.

-Bueno. Al parecer las tres actuamos demasiado agresivas. Deberíamos de hacer las cosas con un poco mas de calma.- Comento la chica Northwest, pero como respuesta, las otras dos muchachas solo intercambiaron una mirada.

-Yo digo que quien lo bese primero gana.- Candy, de manera picara, argumento eso a la par que pensaba en lo que podía acontecer el día de mañana. Y en modo de reproche, la rubia le miro con mala cara.

-Pues yo creo que deberíamos de dejar que él mismo piense las cosas. Que sea él quien bese.- Comento molesta.

-Hay no se. Mejor lo pensamos después. No me siento cómoda tratando ese tema mientras él esta acostado durmiendo.- Pedía Wendy mientras mantenía la mirada en el muchacho, cuidándolo que no se despertara.

-Mejor. Ahora solo hay que pensar en donde y cuando tratar ese tema.- Candy se unía a la propuesta de la leñadora, deduciendo que de esa manera le seria mas fácil todo. Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera pensar en algo al respecto, llego corriendo la joven de frenos mientras mantenía en su hombro su bolso.

-¿No te habías ido en el carrito?- Pregunto la joven pelirroja.

-Si, pero dudo que en el quepamos cinco personas.- Le comento mientras metía su mano en el interior de su bolso y de este, sacaba el artefacto por el que fue a la cabaña.- Me fue sencillo pasar por el sin dar explicaciones. Ya que Stan y Soos estaban conduciendo un grupo de turistas por el museo y Melody se encontraba acomodando unas cosas en el ático. Por lo que Grenda me cubrió para que pasara sin problemas al laboratorio de Ford mientras ella atendía la caja registradora.- Comento mientras veía el artefacto con mayor detenimiento.- Ahora que lo pienso, por un momento incluso se me paso por la cabeza el destruir esta cosa cuando pasamos aquí nuestro primer verano. Pero Dipper me pidió que no lo hiciera. Y hablando de él, ¿Dónde esta?- Pregunto a la par que volteaba su mirar a las chicas que apenas se ponían de pie. Siendo la de lentes quien señalo el lugar donde se encontraba dormido. Por lo que se acerco de manera segura, y sin meditarlo un momento, le propino una patada al muchacho.- Despierta.- Ordeno después de lanzar el ataque, provocando que; tanto por el dolor como por la sorpresa, se despertara malhumorado.

-¡Diablos! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me pateas?- Pregunto molesto mientras mantenía una mirada fría sobre su hermana, quien no se inmuto por la acción, y simplemente le paso lo que pidió.

-Aquí tienes, la cosa esta.- Le informo mientras dejaba que el muchacho tomara el arma en sus manos, para después ser sorprendido por una mano extendida en señal de ayudarle a levantarse.- Vamos, Dippy.- Cariñosa, dejo aun lado todas las cosas que le molestaron del chico, y simplemente se limito a darle una sonrisa amplia. Dipper por su parte miro confundido por un momento la acción, soltó un largo suspiro y después procedió a poner la misma sonrisa que su gemela a la par que tomaba su mano.

-Gracias, Mabs.- Agradeció de manera burlona; una vez de pie, mientras alborotaba los cabellos de la chica con su mano recién liberada.- Bien, ahora… Solo falta dar paso a esto… H… U… M…- Empezó a poner en el artefacto la palabra que creía que podía librarles a todos de un mal rato.

-¿Creen que funcione con una criatura mágica?- Pregunto Wendy mientras pensaba en el pasado de aquel artefacto.

-A… N… Mas no vale. Por que si no, tendremos serios problemas.- comento mientras seguía en su labor.- S… Bien, será mejor que crucen los dedos.- Pidió esperanzado en que las cosas podían terminar bien. Apunto a la criatura un momento, y sin pensarlo dos veces, disparo. El rayo azul característico del arma duro por unos cortos segundos. Y una vez terminado, todos se miraron entre ellos.- Bien, desatémoslo y vámonos.- Pidió mientras le pasaba la "pistola" a su hermana, quien la guardo en su bolso nuevamente. Y sin mas, simplemente aflojo la soga que mantenía atada a la criatura, para después, irse retirando lentamente para no despertarla.

-Espero que funcione.- Pidió la chica Pines mientras caminaba aun lado de su gemelo, mientras las otras tres chicas caminaban por enfrente de ellos.

-Ya veras que si.- Le dijo este, seguro de que la suerte estaba de su lado.- Oye, ¿Mabel?- Le llamo a lo bajo, queriendo que solo escuchara ella.- Perdón por lo que sucedió. Se que puedo contar contigo para todo, pero por alguna razón aun me cuesta pedir ayuda. Incluso Ford me dijo que pensara en hacerlo mas seguido ya que no era nada malo, pero, el solo pensar en ponerte en peligro por algo que fue mi culpa… No se… Siento miedo.- Intentándose explicar, mantenía la mirada baja a la par que dejaba notar un rubor en sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes por eso, es normal; ya que, por alguna razón te volviste demasiado fuerte. Pero solo, no trates de hacerlo mas. ¿Si? A veces haces mas daño con amabilidad que con malas intenciones.- Pidió la joven mientras le lanzaba un leve golpe al hombro, haciendo que él volteara a verle con los ánimos restaurados. Para sin previo aviso, detenerse en seco, mirándola con ternura.

-¿Un tonto abrazo de hermanos?- Pregunto avergonzado de estar pidiendo eso aun cuando ya no lo habían hecho desde hacia mucho.

-Un tonto abrazo de hermanos.- Contesto a la par que extendía sus brazos al igual que el chico, y de esa forma, compartían esa típica muestra de afecto.

-Pad, pad.- Dijeron ambos mientras se daban ligeras palmadas en la espalda. Sin notar que el trio de chicas miraban de reojo la escena con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros. La caminata no se hizo esperar mas, y al poco tiempo llegaron nuevamente a la caballa. Claro que, todos llegaron muy cambiados a como se habían ido, siendo el mas notorio, él joven muchacho. Ya que él portaba su camisa blanca con manchas de tierra, su chaleco presentaba lo mismo, su corbata se encontraba mal acomodada, y sus pantalones y tenis presentaban notoria suciedad. En las chicas casi no habían manchas de tierra, salvo en Pacifica, pero lo que se les notaba mas eran las hojas de arboles en su ropa y sus cabellos despeinados.

Pero ninguno se dio cuenta de ese hecho si no hasta que entraron por la puerta de la tienda a tan peculiar lugar. Y al hacerlo, Grenda, Melody, Soos y Stan se les quedaron mirando con estupefacción. Un silencio que parecía eterno se hizo presente, pero fue roto fácilmente por la voz del mayor.

-¿Qué les paso? ¿Los atropello un autobús o algo así?- Pregunto con burla para acto seguido estallar en carcajadas detrás de la caja registradora mientras hacia recuento de ganancias. Por su parte, los chicos, ante tal chiste solo se limitaron a torcer las bocas y adentrarse al lugar. Acto que hizo a Stan meditar un poco las cosas, eso, y que Melody y Soos le miraban con reproche. Soltó un largo suspiro, saco su cartera sin que nadie mas que los que mantenían su mirada sobre él viera lo que hacia, tomo una cantidad de dinero considerable y la puso junto con las ganancias de la tienda.- ¡Oigan!- Les llamo la atención a los mas jóvenes.- ¿Saben? Soos y Melody compraron mas cosas que las que debían, así que… ¿Por qué no compran algo de la tienda? No creo que les moleste. ¿O si?- Pregunto con una sonrisa paternal a la pareja, quien primero mantenían una expresión de sorpresa, para después, poner una sonrisa amplia y cómplice.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Te molesta a caso? ¿Cariño?- Pregunto Melody mientras mantenía una mirada burlona.

-No, a mi no. Vamos amigos. Escojan algo.- Extendiendo las manos, incito a que los jóvenes tomaran el recuerdo que mas les llamara la atención. Y como era costumbre, la chica Pines se puso a buscar entre las cajas que se encontraban amontonadas en las esquinas. Cosa que hizo pensar a su gemelo por un momento, y después de considerar que seria buena idea seguir esa misma estrategia, empezó a buscar algo que le llamara la atención.

Por su parte, Candy simplemente tomo del mostrador un llavero de nave espacial. Grenda, se limito a tomar un tuvo de ensayo que contenía una sustancia verdosa y desconocida para ella.

-Siempre quise esta cosa.- Comento Wendy mientras hacia rodar un calendario Azteca de piedra. Mientras tanto, Pacifica solamente tomo una pluma morada cuyo botón de acción era el de la figura de una llama.

-¿Estas cajas no son cosas tuyas y de Ford? ¿Tío Stan?- Pregunto Dipper mientras aun mantenía su mirada en búsqueda de algo que le llamara la atención.

-No se, puede ser.- Contesto desinteresado, pensando en que si tomaban algo de las susodichas no tendría que poner mas dinero dado el recuerdo que se estaba por llevar su ex empleada.

-Esta cosa es divertida.- Comento Mabel mientras sacaba su cabeza de una caja, mostrando que tenia puesta una mascara anti gas que le cubría solamente la boca y nariz, dejando libres los ojos.

-Bueno, yo prefiero… "Estos".- Dijo Dipper, mientras alzaba ambos puños, en los cuales tenia puestos unos bóxers de bronce. Las cosas que eligieron ambos gemelos eran ciertamente preocupantes, por lo que los presentes voltearon su mirada al mayor, quien después de poner una expresión neutral solamente se limito a sonreír.

-Como gusten.- Hablo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Para de esa forma sorprender a todos menos a sus sobrinos, quienes procedieron a quitarse sus cosas. Dipper; guardo en sus bolsillos traseros del pantalón sus nuevas armas. Un bóxer en cada uno. Mientras que Mabel se intentaba quitar su mascara, pero al accionar un botón oculto bajo el mentón, esta simplemente se removió sola de su rostro, se enrollo en si misma, y termino por ser un collar bastante discreto. Y que aparentaba ser solo un grueso collar de cable color negro.

-Increíble.- Se limito a decir mientras tanteaba su nueva adquisición, notando que el mismo botón que presiono antes ahora se encontraba en la mitad del collar, justo encima de la hendidura de su clavícula.- Por cierto, Dipper. Ahora me acompañaras de nuevo al pueblo. Aun tengo que acudir a cuatro citas.- Informo de manera despreocupada, haciendo que dicho muchacho sacara su cabeza de su diario, donde se encontraba escribiendo sobre la criatura con la cual pelearon.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto asustado, ya que su cuerpo aun le dolía, y lo único que quería era regresar a la mansión para descansar.

-Por que me lo debes.- Contesto con simpleza, haciendo que el chico se guardara sus excusas e intentos de zafarse de la situación.- Además, no estarás conmigo en la cita, solo me acompañaras en lo que espero a cada chico y cuando llegue; esperaras lejos. Ya después nos iremos a la mansión.- Informo despreocupada.

-Arg…- Rugió con dolor y disgusto.- ¿Alguien quiere acompañarme?- Pregunto volteando a sus amigas, esperando que alguna se quisiera apuntar. Siendo el caso de dos que lo hicieron.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer.- Comento Pacifica mientras daba un paso al chico.

-Yo quiero ver como le va a Mabel.- Argumento la chica Chiu.- _Puede que aprenda el como le hizo para llamar la atención de los chicos al ignorarlos. Y si lo hago, lo usare con Dipper._ \- Pensó para sus adentros.

-Yo quisiera ir. Pero mis padres me quieren temprano.- Comento Grenda mientras se sobaba su codo derecho.

-Yo aun tengo que trabajar.- Comento algo disgustada mientras se recargaba en su nuevo adorno de cuarto.

-Jejeje… En ese caso vamos al pueblo. Dejamos a Grenda en su casa, y después vamos a mis citas.- Hablo Mabel con la misma felicidad de siempre, haciendo que los que la iban a acompañar sonrieran. Se sentía en calma, por alguna razón ese abrazo con su hermano le había hecho demasiado bien. Y sin duda, no importaba que cosas se les pusieran en frente, sin duda alguna lograrían resolverlas juntos. Como siempre lo han hecho.


	26. Horribles Vicios

_**Bueno, he aqui el nuevo capitulo. Este sera mas relajado ya que considero que se deben de explicar algunas cosas mas de los personajes. Pero, a la vez es una introducción a algunas cosas del futuro. En fin, espero que sea de su agrado. Por cierto, algo que debo de mencionar. Si en la historia se esperan Pincest. De una vez les dire, no! No pondre ese tipo de relaciones. Ya que no me gusta el incesto, ¿saben? Tengo hermano y hermana, y creanme, no lo veo. No me lo imagino y la verdad, me incomoda. Pero bueno, una vez aclarando eso. Supongo que es mejor proceder.**_

 _ **Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch y de Disney, esta obra literaria esta hecha por un Fan y para Fans. No se busca generar algun tipo de lucro con ella, ya que su unico proposito es el de entretener. Sin mas, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y que si es asi, dejen su Reviews diciendo que fue asi, o si no, bueno, ya saben. Pueden poner su critica constructiva.**_  
 _ **:3**_

 _ **Capitulo 5: Horribles vicios**_

Dipper estaba dentro del baño de una cafetería que se encontraba cerca de la zona comercial del pueblo. Se sacudía con esmero lo que eran los manchones de tierra sobre su ropa a la par que se acicalaba lo mejor que se podía. En poco tiempo quedo casi tan pulcro como cuando salió al bosque. Respiro hondo mientras se veía en el espejo, sintió como los músculos le ardían por el dolor, pero decidió no darle importancia, por lo que acto seguido estiro por completo su cuerpo; y con ello, se hizo presente la sensación de como algunos huesos eran colocados en su lugar de manera brusca. Una mueca de dolor era presente poco a poco en su rostro tras ese pesar.

-Muy bien. Ya no me burlare de Stan y de sus dolores matutinos.- Trato de ponerle positivismo a su situación a la par que se enderezaba su corbata. Y sin mas, decidió proceder a salir del lugar para poder regresar con las demás.

Camino casualmente por la cafetería y en dirección a una esquina del lugar donde se encontraban sus amigas sentadas sin preocupación y platicando cómodamente, pero antes de llegar a ellas, paso a un lado e la mesa central del lugar, donde yacía su hermana platicando con normalidad con un chico de su edad, su pelo negro y ojos grandes y claros le hacían parecer algo extravagante, tanto eso, como su ropa; que era de colores demasiados vivos y de un estilo demasiado retro.

Llego a la mesa en donde antes se encontraban, se sentó con dificultad puesto que no quería lastimarse mas de lo que ya estaba. Y cuando por fin logro acomodarse en su asiento; soltó un largo y pesado suspiro de alivio.

-¿Tan adolorido estas?- Pregunto cierta rubia preocupado por su bienestar.

-Algo, no es mucho. Lo puedo tolerar.- Informaba mientras ponía una sonrisa torcida.- Por cierto, el chico que esta con Mabel se me hace algo… Ammm… ¿cómo decirlo?- Tratando de hallar las palabras que resultaran adecuadas para el joven, puso una mano en su mentón mientras la otra la tenia en la mesa.

-¿Extravagante? ¿Animado? ¿Colorido? ¿Peculiar?- Como si se estuviera burlando, la joven Northwest le dio una lista de las posibles palabras que podrían describir al muchacho.

-Hummm… Digamos, peculiar, si. Eso le queda. Digo, no vemos gente vestida así por este lugar.- Comento siguiendo el juego de la chica. Lo cual, le provoco una ligera risa que logro ocultar tras su mano.

-Es esa nueva tendencia "hipster" que existe. Algunos se lo toman demasiado enserio.- Comento la joven Chiu mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-Oh, ya veo.- Comento intrigado por lo que decía su amiga.

-De hecho, por como estas vestido ahora tu mismo pasarías por un "hipster".- Señalo con burla la joven asiática, haciendo que la rubia cayera en cuenta de eso y por ende, también riera.

-¿Qué? No… ¿O si?- Pregunto mientras se revisaba por un momento su vestimenta. Y de manera hábil, se desfajo la camisa para después desabrocharse los primeros botones de la misma junto con su chaleco, y como ultimo detalle se abrió un poco la corbata.- ¿Y ahora?- Cuestiono mientras se señalaba a si mismo con la esperanza de ya no estar en la misma tendencia que él muchacho que pretendía a su gemela. Pero solo logro que ambas chicas se ruborizaran un poco.

-No, ya no te pareces a él.- Comento Candy mientras desviaba la mirada.- Por cierto, Mabel nos dijo que cuando acabo su primer verano aquí ella estuvo tentada a destruir la maquina que borraba los recuerdos. Pero que tu la convenciste de que no lo hiciera. ¿Por qué?- Curiosa, señalo específicamente lo que le llamaba la atención de esa serie de hechos.

-Oh, eso. Pues cuando todo acabo, ella se encontraba envuelta en muchas emociones, y una de ellas era el que dirían nuestros padres de las aventuras que vivimos y que Mabel se dedico a contar en sus cartas. Por lo que antes de que nos regresáramos a Piedmon, le pedí a Ford una carta parecida a la que envió Stan cuando acepto hacerse cargo de nosotros en el verano; claro que incluyendo que también se encontraría con él nuestro otro tío. También le pedí a Mabel que hiciera cartas normales donde solo pusiera que nos divertíamos sin peligro alguno; y claro, que en estas cartas se encontrara marcada la fecha en que fueron escritas las anteriores.- Empezó a explicar de manera detenida.- Y cuando llegamos a casa paso lo que temía, mis padres estaban furiosos por ver que la imaginación de Mabel había crecido demasiado, así que, por mas mal que suene, le borre la memoria a nuestros padres. Y después plantamos las nuevas cartas sustituyendo las otras.- Terminando de contar lo que paso, el chico Pines no hizo mas que observar como sus amigas mantenían una expresión de sorpresa por lo que había hecho.- Si, lo se. Se que suena mal. Pero, no quería que empezaran a tratar de loca a Mabel, por lo que preferí eso antes que nada. Aparte de que si les contábamos la verdad, cabía la posibilidad de que nos tacharan de locos y nos enviaran a un psicólogo para después prohibirnos regresar a Gravity Falls.- Dando a entender su punto, desviaba la mirada con ligera vergüenza.

-Bueno, es un punto valido.- Comento Pacifica después de un rato de pensar las cosas.

-Si, pero, no puedo creer que les borraras la memoria.- Comento Candy, dándose cuenta de que él joven muchacho podía tomar y llevar a cabo decisiones muy difíciles.

-Tampoco lo hice con solo llegar. Fue después de los primeros días de que regresamos, además, no es como que les hubiera borrado de la cabeza nuestra existencia. Solo, mantuve en secreto algo que no debía de salir de Gravity Falls.- Comento un tanto a la defensiva, pensando en que posiblemente si se pudo haber excedido.

-Je, bueno, eso ya no importa. Lo hecho, hecho esta.- Declaro la joven rubia mientras posaba la mirada sobre él. Para después, dirigirla a su amiga castaña.- Por ahora se ve que se están llevando bien. ¿No?- Pregunto confiada en que las cosas podrían salir bien.

-Si, pero Mabel esta actuando distante nuevamente.- Señalo la joven de lentes mientras mantenía la mirada.

-¿Distante? ¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto el gemelo menor mientras hacia ademan de voltearse a ver, pero fue obstruida su hazaña cuando una camarera llego con sus bebidas. El grupo de jóvenes las recibió amablemente y después de que la mujer se retirara, él ya no pudo ver a que se refería su amiga, puesto que su hermana ahora se encontraba despidiéndose del chico. Quien no tardo en salir del establecimiento con cierto aire de frustración.- Eso fue… Rápido.- Comento cuando su gemela se sentó a un lado suyo.

-Si, el chico era… Bueno, no nos llevamos bien al final.- Comento cabizbaja.

-¿Y eso?- Pregunto el joven castaño.

-No se, quizá por que era… Demasiado… ¿Cómo decirlo?- Trato de buscar las palabras que sentía tenia en la punta de la lengua.

-¿Extravagante?- Preguntaron tanto las chicas, como el muchacho.

-Si… Eso.- Recuperando su buen humor cuando los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo, decidió no darle mas importancia al chico que recién se había ido.

-Bueno, quizá sea mejor así- hablo el muchacho, llamando de esa manera la atención de su hermana- aun no se por que te esmeras tanto en buscar ese amor de película.- Comento confundido, pero como respuesta solo recibió tres miradas amenazantes.- Ok, me callo. No dije nada- se apresuro a decir- cielos…- Susurro a lo bajo.

-Bien, dejando a un lado la insensibilidad de mi hermano.- Comento la chica Pines.- Aun falta un poco hasta mi próxima cita, así que por el momento, relajémonos.- Comento mientras se recargaba completamente en su asiento.

-Me parece buen plan.- Comento Candy mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

-Oye, Mabs. Se que acabas de decir que nos relajemos. Pero…- Empezó a hablar el castaño mientras sacaba de su mochila algo que le pertenecía a su gemela.- Perdón.- Se disculpo mientras dejaba en la mesa el garfio volador, ahora destruido, de su gemela.

-Oh, si. Ya se me había olvidado.- El tono de voz de la chica sonaba melancólico mientras tomaba las piezas rotas de su antiguo artefacto.

-Le pediré a Ford ayuda para repararlo.- Comento aun arrepentido por sus acciones.

-Bien, pero si no se puede reparar mejor déjalo así.- Le pedía a la par que le miraba con reproche. Cosa que tomo por sorpresa al joven, y con una expresión desconcertante en su rostro, exigió saber del por que le pedía eso.- Dipper. Eres adicto a hacerte el héroe. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?- Pregunto aun con la misma mirada.

-No es cierto.- Trato de defenderse, pero involuntariamente su cabeza le mandaba imágenes de lo ocurrido ese día, por lo que, avergonzado, desvió la mirada.- Bueno, si. Siempre intento hacer el bien para los demás, aun si eso significa hacerme daño. Pero es que no puedo evitarlo.- Comento por lo bajo, mas como un regaño para él, que como una excusa para ella.

-Pues deberías. Ya viste lo que paso hoy.- Le volvió a regañar su hermana.

-Vaya, sin duda algo paso. Estamos actuando como el otro.- Comento con burla al recordar el chiste que se dedicaron esa mañana. Pero Mabel solo se limito a negar con la cabeza y rodar los ojos mientras mantenía una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno, dejando eso aun lado. Supongo que podríamos hablar de otra cosa.- Tratando de comenzar otro tema de conversación, tomó de la mesa una dona con azúcar.

-Pues de hecho, Dipper nos acaba de contar la razón por la que no rompiste la maquina para borrar recuerdos.- Comento Pacifica mientras mantenía la mirada en su amiga y en sus manos aprisionaba su taza de café.

-Oh, ¿esa vez? Impresionante, ¿No? Yo no sabia que Dipper podía ser tan malvado.- Comento con burla.

-Oye, yo no soy malvado. Solo… Hice lo que tenia que hacer.- Argumento, pero con semblante seria en sus ultimas palabras.- En fin.- Sentencio a la par que sacaba de su mochila su quinto diario; junto con la pluma que le obsequio el anciano McGucket, y retomaba su antigua labor de escribir en el lo sucedido esa tarde.

-También eres un adicto a los misterios.- Volvió a comentar su gemela mientras le veía divertida a la par que tomaba otra dona.

-Y tu eres adicta al azúcar.- Comento el joven sin apartar su mirada de su diario.

-¡Oye!- Exclamo ofendida, lista para contradecirle, pero al ver en sus manos tenia su bocadillo, decidió no decir nada. Y a tal acto, las chicas empezaron a reír por la ligera pelea que tenían los gemelos.

-Bueno, bueno. Mejor dejemos ese tema aun lado. ¿Les parece?- Pregunto Candy mientras se esforzaba por cesar su risa.

-Bien. En ese caso, volveré a lo que quería hacer antes. Relajarme.- Comento mientras se volvía a recargar completamente en la silla. Pero ahora, con un sabor dulce en sus labios.

Por su parte, Candy y Pacifica se dedicaron a platicar sobre algunos temas que les interesaban mientras Mabel se encontraba merendando ligeramente uno que otro postre del lugar. Por su parte, el chico Pines se mantenía en su labor de registrar las características del particular ente contra quien se enfrento esa tarde mientras que casualmente tomaba de vez en cuando un sorbo de su café.

Paso el tiempo. El cuarteto de jóvenes dejo de estar presentes en la cafetería para después dirigirse a la plaza del pueblo. Donde Mabel se encontró con otro muchacho, este de apariencia mas normal ante la vista de todos. Pero que después de un rato en la cafetería de linda Susan él mismo dio a conocer que contaba con una personalidad bastante prepotente, lo cual le hizo recordar al chico Gleeful en su primer año en el pueblo. Y después de un intercambio de palabras se dio cuenta de que las cosas no podrían salir bien. Por lo que amablemente se despidió del chico, quien reacciono como si fuera ella la que perdiera una oportunidad de estar con él.

-Vaya, ese tipo si que era un tarado.- Comento Pacifica con repudio mientras le veía irse.

-Si, espero no volvérmelo a encontrar.- Pidió mientras ponía un gesto de disgusto.

-Bueno, nunca sabremos. Eres propensa a entrar en contacto con gente que no debes.- Comento el castaño mientras leía un libro que había traído consigo de las compras de la tarde.

-¿Ah si? Mencióname uno.- Reto con autoridad y confianza.

-¿Te recuerdo a Richy?- Pregunto con frialdad y mientras alzaba una ceja mientras le veía. Y ante tal pregunta, la joven Pines desvió la mirada con vergüenza.

-El no cuenta. Es un vampiro.- Trato de defenderse mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo.

-Espera. ¿El mismo vampiro de hace tres años? Pensé que habían terminado bien después de que se mudara al norte.- Comento confundida la joven Chiu al recordar lo que les había contado su amiga cuando les platico sobre Mermando.

-Y si, terminamos bien… Pero..- No quería continuar. Le hacia sentir pena.

-El condenado nos encontró en Piedmon hace unos meses. Y digamos que se había vuelto algo… Inestable.- Comento con veneno en sus palabras el muchacho Pines, puesto que ese era uno de las cosas que se mantenían en secreto entre él y ella.

-¿Pues, que paso?- Pregunto Pacifica, preocupada por la repentina reacción de los chicos.

-Lo que tenia que pasar.- Comento con frialdad él joven castaño.- Pero. Mejor dejar eso de lado. No me apetece hablar de eso, y supongo que a Mabel tampoco.- Comento mientras miraba de reojo como su gemela mantenía la mirada en el suelo.- Mejor ponernos en marcha al siguiente lugar de tu cita Mabel.- Pidió a la par que salía del establecimiento.

El camino al salón del pueblo era silencioso, tanto la joven rubia como la pelinegra consideraron prudente el dejar a los gemelos solos con sus pensamientos, por lo que caminaban muy por detrás de ellos.

-Oye. Perdón. No quise sacar ese tema.- Se disculpo de repente al ver que la chica a su lado tenia una expresión algo depresiva.

-No, yo te lo pedí. Así que no pudiste hacer nada, me recalcaste algo que no debo de olvidar. Además, supongo que tienes razón. Soy propensa a meterme con gente que no debo. Supongo que lo soy hasta el punto en que me puedo considerar adicta.- Esas palabras fueron pronunciadas con cierto intento a humor, considerando que era gracioso que ella misma le estaba recriminado algo parecido a su hermano.

-En ese caso los dos tenemos vicios.- Bromeo a la par que le codeaba. Haciendo que ella pusiera una sonrisa leve.

-Horribles vicios a decir verdad.- Comento con un poco mas de animo.

-Si, y es de familia. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que Stan salió con Linda Susan y ella no paraba de llamar a la cabaña?- Bromeo queriendo hacer que su gemela riera, cosa que consiguió.

-Si, como olvidarlo- comento entre ligeras risas, para después, ponerse a pensar en las demás personas que conocía- Ford tiene el horrible vicio de guardar secretos. ¿No?- Pregunto mientras señalaba los lentes nuevos del chico.

-Y que lo digas- contesto a la par que se acomodaba las gafas- El anciano McGucket tiene el horrible vicio de construir robots gigantes.- Comento con burla.

-¿Aun los hace?- Pregunto con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de par en par.

-Oh si. Entre a su laboratorio. Y hay muchos planos de estos.- Comento entre una mezcla de consternación y risa. Cosa que notaron el otro par de jóvenes, quienes al ver que los gemelos habían retomado su buen humor, decidieron unírseles.

-Ustedes nunca duran demasiado en una pelea. ¿Verdad?- Pregunto la joven pelinegra mientras se ponía aun lado de la castaña.

-Supongo que es otro horrible vicio que tenemos.- Comento con burla al ver a sus amigas agregándose a la conversación.

-¿Horrible vicio?- Pregunto la joven Northwest mientras se ponía a un lado del chico castaño.

-Cosas que no podemos evitar hacer, nos guste o no.- Informo el castaño mientras se giraba a la chica y le daba una sonrisa amplia.

-Supongo que yo se bien cual es el mío.- Hablo para sus adentros y con picardía la joven Chiu, pero esas palabras fueros escuchas completamente por su amiga.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cuál?- Pregunto la castaña mientras le mantenía una mirada fija.

Ella no contesto, solo señalo con la mirada al castaño que mantenía conversación con la chica Northwest. Cosa que entendió al instante la chica Pines, por lo que decidió que esa seria respuesta suficiente. Y de esa manera, empezaron a platicar mientras se encaminaban al salón del pueblo para encontrarse con la próxima cita de la chica castaña. Todas tenían un aire fresco, sin preocupaciones, sin pesares. Por su parte, el muchacho Pines hacia un esfuerzo sobre-humano para poder aguantar el dolor que le provocaba algo tan sencillo como caminar.

Llegaron a tiempo para el siguiente encuentro de la gemela Pines, encuentro que se traslado al parque del pueblo después de que compraran unos conos de helado. La cita transcurría bastante bien, el chico con el que estaba la joven Pines se veía que era el típico muchacho normal. Sin nada en particular. Solo. Normal. O al menos eso pensaba la joven de ojos grises que se encontraba con él. Platicando de cualquier tema de conversación que se les hiciera interesante. Por su parte, Dipper y compañía se encontraban sentados en una banca a una distancia bastante prudente.

-Ese chico se ve normal.- Comento Pacifica.

-Si, el mas normal hasta ahora.- Agrego el joven muchacho. Quien se encontraba mas acostado que sentado en la banca.

-Puede que algo salga bien. O no.- Finalizo la chica asiática al ver que la pareja enfrente suyo se despedía. Mabel camino lentamente hacia ellos, y sin mas, se sentó aun lado de su amiga.

-Bueno, fue… Normal.- Informó mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo claramente, decepcionada de lo que eso significaba.

-Ahora solo falta un sujeto mas, y después podremos regresar a la mansión.- El chico Pines hablo sin dudar, haciendo que la joven de cabellos dorados le diera un ligero golpe. Haciendo que este le volteara a ver confundido por la acción. Y como única acción, la chica le dedico una mala mirada seguida de un señalamiento con la misma a su hermana. Logrando que cayera en cuenta de sus palabras. Medito un poco las cosas, y acto seguido, prosiguió.- Aunque apenas inicia el verano. Supongo que habrá mas de esto a futuro.- Comento como quien no quiere las cosas. Y esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de su hermana, quien le volteo a ver sorprendida para después sonreír.

- _Tienes el horrible vicio de nunca dejar que me deprima_.- Pensó Mabel mientras veía a su gemelo voltear a ver a otro lado, claramente, negándose a aceptar que esas palabras eran para subirle el animo.- Bueno, eso es cierto. En fin, en lo que esperamos voy a comprar unos refrescos.- Informo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Yo te acompaño.- Pidió Pacifica, para de esa manera caminar a un lado de la chica castaña.

-Eso fue tierno de tu parte.- Comento Candy una vez se quedaron solos.

-No se de que me hablas.- Hablo mientras desviaba la mirada aun lado.

-¿Ah, no? En ese caso serán cosas mías.- Informo con tono burlesco.- Tan mías como mis horribles vicios.- Agrego mientras se acercaba al chico, haciendo que su espacio personal dejara de existir. Y con ello, poniéndolo extrañamente incomodo.

-¿T-Tus Horribles vicios?- Pregunto sin entender el cambio de atmosfera tan repentino.

-Si, mis horribles vicios. ¿Quieres saber cual es uno de ellos?- Pregunto en un susurro cerca de su oreja, provocando que se estremeciera por el sobresalto y la sensación. Mas sin embargo, una sensación se hizo presente en el, no se podía mover. Se encontraba paralizado. Paralizado al ver que la chica Chiu se incorporaba apoyándose en una rodilla, pasando su otra pierna por encima del regazo del muchacho, dejándola recargada en el otro lado del mismo.

-¿C-C-Cual es t-tu horrible vicio?- Pregunto temeroso de lo que podría llegar a pasar. Y con esa pregunta, la joven asiática se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro, manteniendo fija su mirada sobre los ojos grises del muchacho, sus labios se encontraban peligrosamente cerca de los del joven.

-Mi horrible vicio… es…- Empezó a hablar, su aliento rosaba el rostro del chico, provocándole un cosquilleo por la sensación tan extraña y mientras hacia eso, posicionaba sus manos encima de los hombros del joven.- Enamorarme de los chicos apuestos e inteligentes.- se acercaba cada vez mas, sabia que con un milímetro mas que se acercara rompería toda barrera que había.- Ya que estos me hacen pensar en besos.- picara, esa era su actitud, y al finalizar esas palabras, hizo ademan de romper la casi nula distancia entre ambos, mas sin embargo, solo se hizo hacia atrás. Para poder ponerse de pie.- Me pregunto por que tardan tanto. Iré a verlas.- Comento como si nada hubiera pasado, y tras caminar con rumbo a donde se habían ido las chicas, dejo solo con sus pensamientos al joven Pines.

-¿Q-Q-Que acaba de pasar?- Logro articular en un susurro de voz. Su mente era un caos, no sabia por que, pero se sentía nervioso. Una extraña sensación se apoderaba de él. Y no sabia que era en si. Por lo que decidió simplemente quedarse callado, quieto, pensando en lo que había ocurrido hace instantes. Sus pensamientos no tardaron en traicionarlo, ya que le mostraban escenarios donde lo que estaba por ocurrir, ocurrió. Y no solamente con la joven de lentes, si no, con muchas chicas que conocía. Desde su antiguo primer amor que fue Wendy, hasta una amiga de Mabel de la escuela.- Si no mal recuerdo… Se llama Dora.- Susurro.

-¿Ahora con quien hablas?- Pregunto su hermana mientras se sentaba a su lado. Haciendo que reaccionara con nerviosismo.

-¡¿M-Mabel?! ¡¿En que momento?!- Pregunto a la par que se trataba de poner de pie, mas sin embargo, su cuerpo seguía débil. Por lo que lo único que consiguió, fue caer al pasto de un sentón. Acción que les causo particular risa a las chicas, quienes empezaron a reír sin control por el accidente del chico.

-¿Pero que te pasa ahora?- Logro preguntar aun entre risas. Cosa que molesto al joven, por lo que decidió dejar de pensar en lo que lo traía tan ensimismado y decidió pasar a su encierro de indiferencia.

-Nada, solo me sorprendí.- Comento frio. Sin mostrar expresión alguna. Para acto seguido, incorporarse.

-¿No te hiciste daño?- Pregunto aun risueña por la risa mientras veía como se sacudía el pantalón.

-No.- Contesto simple.

-Bien, te traje una Pitt. Pero te la tendrás que beber en el camino. Ya tenemos que irnos al lago. Ahí veré a, Jasón… Creo que ese es su nombre.- Comento a la par que se ponía de pie nuevamente. Puesto que solo se había sentado para escuchar lo que decía su gemelo.

-Bien.- Se limito a contestar mientras tomaba la lata de la bolsa de plástico que traía la castaña. Acto seguido la abrió y bebió un sorbo corto. Para así, emprender el camino al lago.

-¿Esta bien?- Pregunto Pacifica al verle actuar así.

-Si, solo esta molesto por que nos reímos de que se cayó. Pero en un momento se le pasara.- Contesto con confianza mientras emprendían la caminata detrás del joven.

Quien por cierto, por alguna razón comenzó a llamar la atención de demasiada gente. En su mayoría, chicas de su edad. Cosa que enfado a las pretendientes del muchacho que le seguían por detrás junto con su hermana, mas que nada, por que algunas le intentaban dar su numero para que les llamara y otras hasta se dedicaban a hacerle platica. Pero siempre eran sorprendidas por la actitud indiferente del joven, quien se negaba a que le interrumpieran con su camino.

-Es demasiado apuesto ese chico.- Se escucho el comentario de una joven.

-¿Ya lo viste? Es demasiado guapo.- Otra chica opinaba en otra dirección.

-¿Es que no saben ser discretas?- Pregunto con veneno en sus palabras la joven pelinegra.

-Son un fastidio.- Agrego la rubia mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados.

-Vamos, vamos. No se pongan así, además, no pueden decir nada de nadie ya que Dipper no es su novio. Sigue estando disponible para cualquier chica que intente algo con él.- Se burlo la chica de sus amigas, ganándose una mirada intimidante por parte de estas dos.- Pero bueno, ya llegamos.- Informo a la par que se adelantaba un poco hasta terminar a un lado de su gemelo.- Esperen cerca de la tienda de pesca. ¿Si?- Pidió mientras le miraba de reojo su gemelo.

-Bien. Te esperamos ahí.- Comento deteniéndose y viendo a su gemela sonreír.

-Gracias. Ahorita los veo.- Agrego para después encaminarse al muelle, donde se encontraba un joven; de apariencia tropical, sentado en la orilla de este.

-¿Es ese?- Pregunto la joven rubia a su lado.

-Al parecer.- Se limito a decir.

-Se ve muy del trópico. ¿No?- Pregunto la joven pelinegra con naturalidad.

-Supongo que ha de ser del sur.- Argumento sin mucho interés el joven.- Mabel nos dijo que la esperáramos en la tienda de pesca. Así que mejor vamos ahí.- Pidió mientras empezaba a caminar a dicho lugar, para de esa forma ser seguido de cerca por las chicas. Estaban por entrar al establecimiento cuando de este emergió un hombre mayor de edad, sin cabello y con una frondosa barba.- ¿Anciano McGucket?- Pregunto Dipper dejando de lado su indiferencia.

-Oh, joven Dipper. No esperaba verlo aquí.- Comento animado el anciano.

-Ni yo. Que increíble. ¿Vino a visitar a su hijo?- Pregunto mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza, mirando que detrás del mayor estaba dicho hombre.- Buenas tardes.- Saludo con normalidad.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludo como siempre dicho hombre.

-De hecho, estábamos por salir a platicar un poco mientras paseábamos por la orilla del lago.- Informo el anciano con muy buena actitud.

-Me parece bien, en ese caso no los entretengo mas. Ya que solo vamos a esperar a Mabel.- Comento mientras señalaba con la mirada a la joven que platicaba con el muchacho del muelle.

-Oh, ya veo.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras daba pasos hacia al frente.

-En ese caso, si se van a quedar por algo de tiempo, hay un tablero de ajedrez con su piezas dentro del cofre del pórtico.- Señalo el hombre, mientras volteaba la mirada al joven y sonreía.

-Gracias.- Agradeció. Para después, simplemente despedirse con un movimiento de mano. Las chicas escucharon la conversación a lo lejos, por lo que no tardaron en sacar el juego de mesa y montarlo en el suelo.

-Son muy unidos. ¿Verdad?- Pregunto la joven Northwest mientras veía al padre y al hijo caminar y platicar con normalidad.

-Ahora si, antes… Bueno, digamos que tenían algo de separación.- Comento con melancolía.

-¿Qué tanta?- Pregunto Candy.

-Demasiada. McGucket incluso armo un robot gigante para llamar su atención.- Agrego con cierta gracia. Y después, se dejo caer al suelo para ver si podía jugar primero.

-Yo voy primero contra Dipper.- Pidió Candy mientras se apoderaba del lado de las piezas blancas.

-Bien. No necesitare esperar mucho para que me toque a mi.- Soltó Pacifica con aires de ofensa hacia la asiática.

-Oh, ¿Eso crees?- Pregunto como si estuviera tomando un reto.

-No creo… Lo se.- Finalizo a la par que le daba una sonrisa confiada. Aceptando cualquier cosa que le propusiera.

-Bueno, te hare comerte tus palabras Northwest.- Sentencio con voz firme a la par que trazaba una estrategia contra el joven. Joven que solo les veía divertido. El enojo se le había pasado desde hacia rato, por lo que no le haría mal divertirse un poco.

Y bastante poco al parecer. Ya que Candy fue vencida por él en menos de diez movimientos. Cosa que le sorprendió; ya que al ver que la chica iba en serio, esperaba un poco mas de pela.

-¡Ja! Lo siento, pero eso no me hará comerme mis palabras Chiu.- Comento ofensiva la joven rubia.

-Es demasiado bueno, si no me crees, ve por tu misma lo que digo.- Pidió a la par que le dejaba su lugar.

-Aparta y aprende.- Fue lo único que dijo para después dedicarse a ordenar las pocas piezas que se encontraban desacomodadas. Su confianza era alta, pero de igual manera no se quería confiar. Sabia que él era demasiado bueno, por lo que su estrategia tenia que estar a su nivel. Pero, repitiendo el caso de la joven de lentes, la chica Northwest fue vencida en la misma cantidad de movimientos.

-Bueno. No aprendí nada de ti.- Hiriente, dejo salir esas palabras para que la chica se sintiera mal consigo misma.

-Cállate, es demasiado bueno.- En un puchero, se giro con dirección al muelle queriendo evitar las miradas de sus acompañantes.

-¿Y ahora que paso?- Pregunto la joven castaña al acercarse a sus amigas y hermano. Viendo primero a la chica rubia.

-Dipper es demasiado bueno en ajedrez.- Aun con su puchero, mantenía la mirada en el muelle.

-Jeje… Si, lo se. Pero yo soy la única que le puede dar batalla. ¿Quieren ver?- Pregunto con aires de grandeza, sin poder apreciar como su gemelo rodaba los ojos ante el comentario.

-¡Véncelo! ¡véncelo! ¡véncelo!- Coreaban las chicas mientras veían como la gemela se sentaba enfrente del mismo.

-¿Qué paso con tu cita? ¿Ya termino?- Pregunto Dipper.

-Le llamaron de casa diciendo que le necesitaban. Así que se tuvo que ir. Pero no me distraigas, estoy pensando el como celebrare cuando te gane en el juego.- Comento con burla mientras se ponía una mano enfrente de su sonrisa amplia.

-Como digas.- Se limito a contestar, para después, acomodar las piezas del tablero. El juego entre los hermanos había iniciado, pero Dipper no se tomaría las cosas tan a la ligera como sus amigas. Esa tensión que había entre ellos era rivalidad entre hermanos, por lo que se encargaría de dejar en claro un punto. Solo un total de tres movimientos fueron necesarios para que la partida acabara.- Jaque mate.- Hablo con fuerza mientras miraba como su hermana mantenía una mirada desconcertada el tablero.

-N-No lo entiendo.- Hablo en voz baja. Y con ello, dando a entender que se había sobrepasado con ella. Usualmente le dejaba algo de ventaja, pero ahora se le había ido la mano.

-Es que iniciaste de otra forma a lo usual, Mabs. Por eso te fue tan mal.- Le "confeso" a la par que intentaba restarle importancia con una sonrisa.

-Ahhhh… Con que era eso.- Como una niña pequeña, recupero su buen humor de antes.

-Si, fue por eso. Pero bueno, mejor guardar las cosas e ir a la mansión. Te recuerdo que aun me duele el cuerpo.- Señalo a la par que se ponía de pie con ligera dificultad.- Además, ya esta oscureciendo. Mejor irnos.- Le informo a la par que le extendía la mano. Ayudándole a ponerse de pie junto con la joven Chiu. Y al ayudarlas, hizo lo mismo con la joven rubia.

-Bueno, esta vez no pude darle pelea. Pero después seguro que si.- Le comentaba a sus amigas mientras guardaban las cosas en su lugar.

- _Vaya, yo y mis horribles vicios._ \- Pensó con burla de si mismo al ver a su hermana y compañía.- _Nunca me ha gustado verla triste._ \- Se dijo a si mismo a la par que caminaban con rumbo al pueblo. Y esa era la verdad, no soportaba verla así. Por eso sentía tanto odio por la gente que solo buscaba hacerle daño. Pero decidió no darle mayor importancia, no en ese momento, siempre podía esperar hasta la noche misma para poder pensar las cosas.

Los jóvenes caminaron despacio, las chicas platicaban de manera amena mientras Dipper solamente escuchaba por su lado y les miraba de vez en cuando de reojo. El dolor aun invadía su cuerpo. Pero poco le importaba ahora dado que ya estaban por llegar a la mansión. La veía desde donde estaban, solo les faltaba cruzar lo que les restaba de pueblo y subir la colina; mas sin embargo, otra cosa capto su atención, o mejor dicho, alguien mas.

-Mabs. ¿Esa no es Grenda?- Pregunto a la par que asomaba ligeramente sus ojos por encima de sus lentes y señalaba con la mirada a su joven amiga paseando por el pueblo.

-Si, si es. ¿No estaba castigada?- Se pregunto al observar a su amiga, quien no tardo en voltear a verles al escuchar su voz. Y sin dudarlo, se encamino a ellos.

-Hola. Nunca creerán lo que paso cuando llegaron mis padres.- Saludo con normalidad y un ligero toque de emoción.

-¿Qué paso? Además. ¿No se supone que estabas castigada a medias?- Candy se veía confundida al señalar eso, y mas aun por que la joven no cambio su semblante.

-Se supone que si. Pero cuando llegaron mis padres a casa me preguntaron el por que estaba ahí tan temprano. Y yo les pregunte que si acaso no me querían temprano en casa. Y me dijeron que no, que solo era ayer.- Con una explicación confusa de entender para el joven Pines, dio a conocer su situación.- De hecho, los he estado buscando desde hace rato.- Señalo mientras se incluía con el grupo.

-Vaya, que bien que no estés en confinamiento. De hecho, estábamos por llegar a la mansión ya que Dipper sigue adolorido.- Señalo la gemela del mismo.

-Bien, vamos. Es aburrido estar en casa sin nadie quien me acompañe.- Comento para después emprender la caminata al lugar en cuestión.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en una cabaña en el bosque:**_

Wendy se encontraba acomodando sus cosas en su cuarto. Movía unas cuantas con la intención de hacer espacio. Y se encontraba tarareando una melodía que improvisaba a la par que avanzaba con su labor.

-Acomodando mis cosas para mi nuevo calendario… Dudurududú.- Cantaba con calma, mientras apreciaba el silencio del lugar. Le había pedido a Soos salir temprano para poder despedirse de sus hermanos y su padre, quienes habían salido hace poco a su campamento.

Camino con tranquilidad por su cuarto, planeando lo que haría en la noche cuando el muchacho Pines llegara a ver películas con ella. Sin duda, seria una oportunidad de oro, y no la desperdiciaría. Aunque aun tenia algo en mente, aun debía de hablar con las chicas sobre lo que seria lo adecuado a como proceder con el joven. Ya que tampoco quería lastimarle.

Se dejo caer en su cama, pensando las cosas. Se quito su gorro un momento, para pensar en el hecho de que el muchacho lo había usado por mas de un año. Cosa que le hacia sentir bien consigo misma. Y, decidiendo que las cosas no necesariamente tenían que avanzar la noche de mañana, se puso nuevamente de pie para poder acomodar sus cosas. Era complicado ser ella, ya que siempre fingía estar bien, pero, no lo hacia frente al muchacho Pines, siempre podía contar con él. Y eso le daba razones suficientes para tener en mente que si era necesario detenerse para no hacerle daño, se detendría.

 _ **Adentrándose en los terrenos de la mansión:**_

La caminata resulto normal como siempre. O al menos, para las chicas, ya que para Dipper; el subir la empinada colina le provocaba demasiado dolor en los músculos mas golpeados. Pero de igual forma se las arreglo para llegar sin mostrar ese hecho. Su orgullo era demasiado grande, no dejaría que los demás vieran que se encontraba débil y adolorido.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Entraron sin dudarlo y solo llegar a las puertas de la mansión Dipper se empezó a aflojar la corbata de su cuello. Camino sin prestarle atención a nadie, quería llegar a su cuarto para poder usar su magia y rebajar un poco el dolor.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto la joven de lentes al castaño.

-A mi cuarto a curarme.- Fue simple, no quería que le interrumpieran mas en su labor.

-Eso lo puedo hacer yo. Solo necesito el botiquín.- Volvió a hablar, pero ahora con voz autoritaria. Voz que hizo que él volteara a verla. Soltó u largo suspiro, y decidió rendirse.

-Bien.- Se limito a contestar a la par que desviaba la mirada a otro lado, encontrándose de esa manera con Philip.- Disculpa, Philip. ¿Podrías traer el botiquín?- Pregunto llamando su atención.

-Por supuesto amo Dipper. Esperen en la sala.- Pidió a la par que desaparecía por un pasillo de la mansión.

-Bien, ya lo escucharon.- Comento firmemente mientras se encaminaba a la sala del lugar. En donde se encontraba Ford; sentado y escribiendo en un nuevo diario suyo, con Waddles a un lado de él.

-Oh, hola chicas. Hola Dipper, ¿vaya, que te paso?- Pregunto ligeramente preocupado al ver de cerca la ropa del chico.

-"El que se esconde detrás" eso paso.- Se limito a contestar, y como acción extra, saco su diario numero cinco de su mochila, lo abrió en las paginas que había escrito esa tarde, y sin mas, se lo paso a su mentor.

-Ya veo, así de fuerte es. ¿Eh?- Comento a la par que ojeaba las anotaciones del muchacho.

-Si, es muy rudo.- Informo a la par que se desabrochaba la camisa, hizo un movimiento de hombros, y con el, dejo caer su prenda de ropa junto con el chaleco gris. Mostrando una playera blanca de interior, playera que se encontraba manchada con ligeros tonos de rojo.

-Oh por dios.- En un grito ahogado, Candy se sorprendió al ver las heridas del muchacho una vez que se levanto esa playera.

-No es para tanto.- Fue lo único que dijo él. Sus tres heridas se volvieron a abrir ligeramente, y su torso se encontraba lleno de hematomas de distintos tamaños. Solo se quedo con su pantalón puesto, pero para eso basto para que las chicas fueran invadidas por un rubor ligero y por sorpresa. Todas menos la hermana del mismo. Quien le miraba con ligero enfado.

-Amo Dipper. Aquí esta el botiquín.- El amable mayordomo se hizo presente en la habitación. Su semblante no cambio al ver las heridas del joven muchacho; ya que consideraba que sorprenderse por eso seria una falta de respeto.

-Gracias Philip.- Agradeció cortésmente.

-¿Para que quieres el bot-?- No logro terminar de formular la pregunta el mayor de los Pines, ya que al sacar su mirada del diario, pudo observar las heridas del muchacho.- Oh, ya veo.- Se limito a decir. Era lo único que se le ocurría articular. Ya que observo como el torso trabajado de su sobrino era poseedor de varias cicatrices de pelea. Siendo unas que mas le llamaron la atención, unas que parecían haberse hechas con garras filosas en su costado derecho. Pero no pudo ver mas, Candy empezó a tratar su cuerpo, poniéndole primero un anestesian te muscular. Después, algo de árnica para cada moretón, y al final volvió a tratar sus heridas que cruzaban su pecho y abdomen. Para finalizar, puso un vendaje lo suficientemente firme para que los moretones desaparecieran mas rápido.

-Solo… Toma mas vitamina C en lo que se curan. ¿Si?- Le pidió una vez anudo su vendaje.

-Si, gracias de nuevo.- Agradeció con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, para después, volver a tomar su camisa y ponérsela a medias, dejándosela abierta. El chaleco, su corbata y playera de interior las mantenía en sus manos, no se los pondría de nuevo.

-Bueno, en lo que esperamos la cena, ¿que les parece chicas si vamos a mi habitación?- Pregunto la joven de frenos, a lo que el grupo de chicas asintieron de muy buena gana, y sin mas, procedieron a salir de la sala, dejando al par de genios solos.

Caminaron con calma al cuarto de la mayor de los gemelos, no tardaron en llegar a este, y sin mas, procedieron a simplemente sentarse en la cama o el suelo mientras platicaban de cualquier cosa. Pero, Mabel, sentía que les debía una explicación a sus amigas.

-Chicas, ¿recuerdan lo que menciono Dipper en el restaurante de Linda Susan?- Pregunto con voz seca, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a sus amigas.

-¿Lo de Richy?- Pregunto Candy con confusión al no entender el por que sacar ese tema nuevamente.

-Si. Bueno, lo que paso con él… Fueron cosas algo graves.- No quería decirlo, pero confiaba en sus amigas. Y sentía, que debía desahogarse, lo necesitaba.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Grenda mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro. Dándole a entender que podía confiar en ellas.

-Al principio se portaba amable. Caballeroso. Atento. Pero, las cosas se trastornaron después de una tarde. Decía que me amaba. Y yo le creí.- Hizo una pausa, le resultaba difícil hablar de ese tema; pero quería deshacerse de ese peso encima suyo. Sus amigas temían lo peor. Sabían que algunos hombres eran capaces de decir lo que fuera para obtener lo que quisieran.- Hace unos meses, fue cuando sucedió todo, aun era invierno. Nos quedamos de ver antes del atardecer; un viernes, en la capilla abandonada donde el se escondía. Empezamos con la rutina de siempre. Platicar, tomarnos de la mano, acurrucarnos y compartir abrazos largos. Pero poco a poco las cosas se fueron intensificando, y aunque se me hacia que íbamos muy rápido, él siempre sacaba esas palabras. "Te amo". Me las creí por completo. Termine en su cuarto, sin ropa, y con él encima mío, dándole mi primera vez.- Su voz se quebraba un poco, y las chicas no sabían por que, pero cada una le tendió una mano, diciéndole con la mirada que no se forzara. Pero debía hacerlo, si no, nunca se lo sacaría del pecho.- Las cosas fueron como debían de ir. Me hizo suya esa tarde de invierno, no mentiré, me gusto. Pero lo que paso después no me lo creí. Ya que una vez que terminamos, el se porto cortante, altanero, patán. Le pregunte por que el cambio de actitud, y el solo se burlo de mi.- Esas palabras dieron inicio a varias lagrimas por parte de la castaña.- Decía que era una niña tonta. Que se había divertido mucho jugando conmigo, pero que ya que tenia lo que quería, no le importaba para nada dejar de mentir. Esas palabras me destrozaron, quería negar la realidad, quería que fuera una broma, no fue así. Él solo siguió diciendo cosas de mi, no se detenía ni se contenía en lo que vociferaba. Para él, eran verdad todas esas cosas. Yo no pude mas, me vestí y salí corriendo del lugar mientras aun escuchaba sus insultos. No supe en que momento llegue a mi casa, pero solo me encerré en mi cuarto y comencé a llorar hasta que me quede dormida. Cuando desperté, tome un baño largo, me sentía sucia. Pero ya nada importaba, solo, quería dejar todo a un lado, pero sabia que él siempre me podía buscar, y me asustaba la posibilidad de volver a caer en sus engaños. Una amiga mía se preocupo de que no fuera con ella y otras chicas al cine, el domingo de esa misma semana, por lo que me llamo por teléfono. No le conté lo mismo que les estoy contando a ustedes, pero si le dije que Richy me había hecho daño, que solo me mentía. Y al colgar, de la puerta de mi cuarto entro mi hermano. Dipper solo se quedo de pie mirándome con tristeza. Y sin mas, solo me abrazo, me abrazo mientras decía que todo estaría bien, que no me preocupara, que las cosas al final se arreglarían. No supe cuando empecé a llorar, pero lo hice. Y simplemente nos quedamos ahí, abrazados mientras le decía lo que había sucedido, claro que, siempre guardándome lo mas importante.- Contó, el llanto era demasiado, no pudo mas, rompió en llanto mientras se abrazaba a su amiga castaña. Las chicas le miraban asombradas, aun no podían digerir que existiera alguien que se aprovechara así de una joven tan animada. El silencio no existía en el cuarto, solo se escuchaba el llanto de la joven Pines, y ellas, sus amigas, decidieron que lo mejor seria dejarla desahogarse, ya que por eso les había contado todo.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la sala.**_

Dipper se encontraba sentado en el sofá mientras su tío aun mantenía la mirada en su diario, asimilando las anotaciones que había hecho esa tarde y las anteriores. Pero algo en él le llego fugazmente, algo que debía reparar.

-Tío Ford.- Le llamo la atención al mayor a la par que sacaba un artefacto destruido de su mochila.- ¿Crees que se pueda reparar?- Pregunto con voz nostálgica a la par que le pasaba las piezas rotas del garfio volador. Ford las examino una por una, pensando en las posibilidades.

-Si, se puede. Pero necesitare un conjuro de tu diario. El que hace levitar las cosas.- Señalo el mayor a la par que tomaba las piezas rotas de tan peculiar arma y las dejaba en la mesa baja que había en la sala. Le devolvió su diario, y sin mas, regreso a escribir en el suyo algunas cosas extras sobre un tema que no logro ver el menor.

-Bien.- Asintió con determinación. Para acto seguido subir a su habitación con ánimos, mas sin embargo, aun con dolor.

Llego a su cuarto, y busco su diario numero tres, que era el que necesitaba, salió de su habitación y de dispuso a bajar con rapidez. Pero algo lo detuvo, la voz de su hermana mencionando su nombre. Y su tono de voz, denotaba tristeza.

-Dipper no estaba cuando desperté. Pero yo me encontraba en mi cama, no sabia en que momento me quede dormida.- Empezó a narrar, la platica le extrañaba, por lo que decidió quedarse un momento mas para saber de que se trataba.- Vi el reloj en mi buro, eran las 7 de la mañana, y mi mamá apenas empezaba a gritarme para que me despertara y bajara a desayunar para después ir a la escuela. No tenia ánimos, pero al final tuve que hacerlo. Baje con la cabeza agachada hasta el comedor, y en él solo se encontraba Dipper, sonriendo muy raro mientras veía las noticias. Eso me llamo la atención, y me acerque a ver que era lo que mostraban en ellas, sorprendiéndome de que en las noticias pasaban unas escenas que habían acontecido a mitad de la noche.- Hizo una pausa, recordando lo que había visto en la televisión esa mañana.- Según decían, dos bestias enormes se encontraban peleando en una capilla abandonada a las afueras del pueblo, en su riña, provocaron un incendio que consumió por completo el lugar. Y esa capilla, la conocía, era donde se escondía Richy. Voltee la mirada a Dipper, y este solo se levanto rápidamente para después des alborotarme el pelo con una mano mientras me decía que todo estaría bien. No sabia por que lo decía, o si acaso él tenia algo que ver, pero, si sabia algo. Lo que sea que se guardara Dipper, tendría que ser uno de los secretos que por ningún motivo diría a nadie, y por alguna razón, yo estaba bien con eso.- Termino de contar. O al menos, eso supuso él. No quiso oír mas, ya que sabia mejor que nadie esa historia. Y sin importar que, se lo guardaría para siempre si era posible.

Bajo con calma a la sala, saludando a Stan y a McGucket, quienes ya habían regresado. Dejo su tercer ejemplar de diario en la mesa, pensando en que después lo usarían para arreglar lo que quería. Los mayores notaron eso, pero decidieron no señalar la actitud indiferente del muchacho, ya que parecía estar pensando en algo. Claro que, eso solo lo acordaron con la mirada dos de ellos, puesto que el tercer anciano solo se dedicaba a escribir algo en un libro.

-Dipper. ¿Qué sabes de las debilidades de un vampiro? Necesito completar esta entrada.- Pregunto a la par que señalaba lo que se encontraba escribiendo.

-Una estaca en el corazón mata a cualquier ser vivo, y es de mucha ayuda cuando se quiere ser silencios y querer evitar llevar las cosas a otro nivel. Pero si se pelean de frente, una espada con hoja de plata siempre será una gran ventaja.- Contesto con rapidez, como si estuviera pensando en el tema.- Pero, si tienes mucha suerte; y el mes antes de enfrentarte al vampiro un lobo te mordió a la luz de la luna llena cuando regresabas de la biblioteca municipal. Puedes hacer uso de tu maldición. Ya que la ponzoña de los colmillos y las garras de un hombre lobo son mortales para los vampiros. Y al final, caerá sin mas.- Hablo frio. Sin expresiones, mantenía su mirada al patio de la mansión que veía a través de una ventana, mientras sus manos las posicionaba en su espalda con serenidad.- Además, de que el antídoto para curar la maldición es muy fácil de hacer, y siempre que se inyecte antes de cumplir tres meses con la aflicción: puede curar por completo el maleficio.- Termino, y al decir esas palabras dejo sorprendidos a los presentes, ya que por alguna razón creían que esas palabras eran mas de experiencia propia que pura teoría. Por su parte, Dipper mantenía la mirada en el horizonte, perdiéndose en la naturaleza del lugar.- _Supongo que es otra cosa que tengo. La venganza, se podría considerar como parte de mis…_ \- Pensó para sus adentros, tomó una larga inhalación de aire, y miro con determinación al patio.- Horribles vicios.- Susurro, apenas perceptible para los oídos de todos, casi incluyendo el suyo.


	27. Incomprensible Reacción

_**Bueno, antes de comenzar con el capitulo. Quisiera decir algo. Y eso es con dos comentarios que lei la vez pasada. Los cuales hablaban de la naturaleza de los seres magicos mencionados. Cosa que dejare en claro ahora. Si conocen a un Vampiro o un Hombre lobo, bueno, presentenmelo para que de sus propias palabras me diga que puede o no hacer. xD  
Ya en serio, gente, estamos hablando de un FanFic. Una historia basada en una serie, serie en donde existen aliens, unicornios, duendes, multi osos, y un largo etc... Asi que, dejemos que la imaginacion vuele de mano a lo que la ciencia intenta explicar. ¿Si? No existen limitantes aqui. Y dudo que los haya en Gravity Falls. x3**_

 _ **Pero bueno, dejando esa explicación a un lado, demos inicio a esto. Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch y de Disney. La obra literaria que estan a punto de leer esta hecha de un Fan y para Fans y con el fin de entretener sin ningun tipo de lucro. Si les gusto el capitulo quisiera que me lo dijeran en un Review, y si no, de igual manera diganmelo. Espero con ansias el saber si les gusta lo que leen o si encontraron un error. Sin mas, e aqui el cap nuevo. :3**_

 _ **Capitulo 6: Incomprensible reacción.**_

Eran las ocho de la mañana. Dipper se había levantado como siempre. Pero con la única diferencia que no había dedicado mucho tiempo al entrenamiento dado que tenia que salir pronto y mientras pensaba en eso, no pudo evitar posar su mirada sobre si mismo en el espejo, recordando lo sucedido la noche pasada, la cual había transcurrido con normalidad, sin ninguna complicación. Ya que cuando regreso a la sala con su diario poco tardaron en ir al estudio de Ford, para que sin complicación alguna, gracias a un conjuro muy útil, pudieran arreglar el garfio volador de Mabel. Ford quería que Dipper se lo entregara cuanto antes, pero él sugirió que seria mejor que lo hiciera en la cena.

En la cual, las chicas se mostraban un poco apagadas. Mas sin embargo, después de que Mabel recibiera su garfio y que Dipper le dedicara una amplia sonrisa, su animo mejoro un poco, dándole así la oportunidad de que solo fuera en incremento al transcurrir la velada. Pero por mas que quiso quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche con su hermana mientras platicaban de cuanta cosa se le ocurriera, no podía, su cuerpo le exigía descanso. Y se lo dio. Puesto que descanso como si no hubiera un mañana.

Y ahora, ahora solo se veía en el espejo, ya había terminado de bañarse. Se había puesto de nueva cuenta las vendas. Tenia puesto un pantalón verde oscuro con varios bolsillos. Sus infalibles botas. Y estaba por ponerse una playera negra, sobre la cual iría un suéter rojo que tejió su hermana para él antes de que empezara el verano. Pero antes, tenia que hacer algo mas. Sobre su mano derecha hizo los mismos símbolos de la tarde anterior.

Su mano, que ahora estaba en flamas verdes, se la empezó a pasar por el pecho y todas las zonas musculares que le pudieran doler con el transcurso de día. El único propósito de ese conjuro era relajar los músculos. Pero con el tiempo aprendió a usarlo para batallar, ya que si lo usaba con la presión adecuada sobre una parte del cuerpo especifica, esta se dormía por completo. Se termino de vestir, y se decidía por ponerse algo sobre el suéter, por lo que termino poniéndose una chamarra azul que le hacia contraste. Estaba por salir, cuando se detuvo a pensar si tenia todo, palpo sus bolsillos, su cintura, miro el interior de su mochila y fue entonces cuando cayo en cuenta de lo que le hacia falta. Camino a su escritorio, y en este, se encontraba su gorra azul con su característico pino, y aun lado de ella, estaban sus lentes. Se puso ambos sin dudarlo. Y sin mas, salió de su cuarto. Encontrándose al instante con su gemela, quien le vio sorprendida por un momento, para después, poner una sonrisa de gato.

-Awww… Estas usando el suéter que te tejí.- Comento a la par que juntaba sus manos con aires de ensoñación. La joven Pines ahora vestía de una forma bastante particular. Tenia puesto un suéter verde lago arremangado hasta los codos, una falda amarilla, unas medias morado oscuro con lunas y estrellas doradas, unos botines discretos y para finalizar, su cabello se encontraba recogido; con una cinta morada, de una forma bastante parecida a como lo tenían en los ochenta.

-Solo por que me pareció adecuado para la hora que es.- Comento desviando la mirada.

-Si, aja.- Escéptica por lo que le decía, decidió reprimirle con la mirada.

-Bueno, en fin. ¿Vas con Grenda? ¿no?- Pregunto una vez recupero la compostura, la cual perdía gracias a la vergüenza que le provocaba el admitir que se puso su suéter por ella.

-Sip. ¿Y tu a donde saldrás?- Pregunto mientras veía que se había arreglado un poco.

-Saldré con Candy a un evento de música que hay en el salón del pueblo.- Comento con normalidad, pero la mirada que le dedico su hermana le dejo algo intranquilo. Una mirada de preocupación, probablemente por él.- ¿Todo bien?- Pregunto a la par que se acercaba a la castaña.

-¿Eh? Oh, si. Todo bien. Es solo algo mío.- Regreso a su antigua personalidad.- En ese caso, mejor bajemos a despedirnos para después irnos. ¿Si?- Con una sonrisa amplia le dedico esas palabras. Su preocupación se esfumo al verlas, por lo que le siguió de cerca hasta llegar con los demás presentes.

-Últimamente todos se levantan antes que yo.- Se escucho decir al anciano amante de las maquinas.

-Es que el día a día en la mansión se volvió mas activo con la llegada de los chicos.- Se lograron escuchar las palabras de Ford. Y fue entonces cuando los gemelos entraron al comedor.

-¿Y no les alegra?- Pregunto Mabel con la intención de hacer acto de presencia.

-Buenos días.- Saludo Dipper con cortesía al anciano que tenia una bata de laboratorio.

-Buenos días jóvenes. Y claro que nos alegra, pero estoy viendo que me están dejando atrás.- Comento el mismo sin dejar de ver a los muchachos.- Pero bueno, supongo que en cualquier momento nos podemos juntar para hacer un robot gigante.- Se burlo con su característica risotada, haciendo que todos rieran ante la ocurrencia.

-Je, si. Siempre podemos hacer un robot gigante, pero hoy tenemos planes. Nos vemos en la tarde.- Se despidió con la mano a la par que salía del lugar.

-Nos vemos.- Imitando a su gemela, salió del amplio hogar, y poco tardaron en llegar a las puertas principales del terreno, las cuales se abrieron para dejarles pasar, y de esa manera, desaparecer de su línea de visión. Tanto Stan como Ford se les quedaron viendo hasta que eso sucedió, cosa que llamo la atención del tercer anciano.

-¿Ahora que hicieron?- Pregunto al ver como actuaban.

-¿Qué?- A Ford eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Nada de "¿Qué?". ¿Acaso crees que no noto como actúan? Son mas obvios que un suéter de Mabel.- Haciendo una comparación que le causo gracia a Stan, Fidd los recriminaba con la mirada.

-Ya díselo seis dedos. De igual forma no es como que hayamos hecho algo malo.- Soltó el gemelo menor. Y ante ese comentario, el amante de las computadoras solo arqueo una ceja mientras le mantenía la mirada al mayor.

Soltó un largo suspiro.- Bueno, digamos que Stan y yo le tenemos preparadas unas cuantas "trampas" al chico.- Haciendo el gesto de comillas con sus dedos, intento mostrar sus intenciones con algunas cosas que había preparado en solo una tarde.

-¿Trampas?- Pregunto McGucket, confundido por lo que podría significar en si aquella palabra.

-Si, no tenemos con que divertirnos. ¿Sabes? Tardare un poco en que mi siguiente proyecto este terminado, y eso significa que no tenemos nada que hacer en los ratos libres. Si bien Stan puede ir a la cabaña y ayudar a Soos, y yo puedo continuar con mi investigación, pues, la verdad es que suena algo monótono. Por lo que, nos pareció divertido el ponerle algunas cosas peculiares al muchacho para que se entretenga con nosotros. Y de paso, pueda ayudarme a que salga unos de mis proyectos mas prometedores.- Informó sus planes mientras compartía una sonrisa con su gemelo.

-Vamos Fidd, va a ser divertido.- Animo Stan.

-Pobre chico.- Solo en medio de un suspiro, para después, tomar un largo trago de café.- ¿Y? ¿Cómo saben que va a pasar por esas "trampas"?- Pregunto cuando ya no podía mas con la intriga de ese hecho.

-Oh, pasara. Es él. Por supuesto que pasara.- Declaro el antiguo señor misterio con total confianza.

-¿Y como se supone que se divertirán?- Pregunto con indiferencia.

-¿Quieres saber?- Ford devolvió la pregunta con animo. Y ante una mirada inquisitiva del anciano de bata de laboratorio, solo se propuso a hacer una acción con la mano. Se acomodo sus lentes. Y tras eso y una mirada socarrona, le dio a entender esa respuesta.

-Los lentes nuevos.- Cayendo en cuenta de lo que eso significaba, se sorprendió con sobremanera mientras se daba una palmada en la frente. Pero por alguna razón, se sentía cada vez mas intrigado.- Pero no les vi ningún cable ni nada extraño.- Señalo mientras se acercaba a ellos en modo de secretismo.

-Y eso es lo verdaderamente intrigante. Vamos a mi estudio, te lo mostraremos.- Pidió Ford mientras se ponía de pie junto con Stan. Y ya que ahora estaba dentro de esa maraña de secretos, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer; era divertirse. Por lo que sin dilación, los acompaño gustoso.

 _ **8:52, Enfrente del salón del pueblo.**_

El joven Pines levantaba los brazos con la intención de estirarse completamente. Su cuerpo relajado le daba a entender que lo que hizo hacia una hora había resultado beneficioso para él. Y con los ánimos en alto, se disponía a tener un buen día. Claro que, lo que sucedió la tarde pasada con la joven Chiu llego como un fugaz recuerdo a su cabeza. Provocándole un ligero sonrojo.

-¿Lo que estaba por pasar… era…?- Susurro a lo bajo, no quería imaginar ni dar por hecho nada. Pero, era demasiado obvio lo que estaba por suceder. Tanto con ella como con su amiga pelirroja y cierta rubia.

Y al pensar eso, un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal, no quería dar crédito a nada, pero algo le decía que estaba en medio de una situación bastante complicada. Por lo que simplemente decidió agitar la cabeza en señal de negación. Volteo la vista a los lados, estaba de pie, esperando aun lado de la puerta de entrada al recinto. Ya habían entrado algunas personas para reservar un buen lugar, y aun no daba señales de aparecer la joven asiática. Claro que, quedaron de verse a las nueve. Y para eso aun faltaban siete minutos, o al menos, eso decía su celular.

-¿Llevas mucho esperando?- Se hizo presente una voz, una voz que quedo gravada en su cabeza desde la tarde pasada. Él dio media vuelta a su derecha, encontrándose de esa manera con quien seria su acompañante esa mañana y posiblemente, tarde.

-No, apenas unos minutos.- Informó mientras se daba vuelta completamente para de esa manera poder obsérvala sin necesidad de girar la cabeza. Cosa que le provoco un viaje al pasado. Ya que la asiática joven vestía con un conjunto bastante familiar para él. Zapatos negros, medias blancas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, una falda negra que le llegaba a mitad del muslo y un suéter verde de franjas del mismo color pero mas claras. Su cabello lo traía suelto y bajo sus lentes mantenía una mirada picara que le provoco nuevamente un rubor en su rostro.

-Bien, entremos.- Pidió mientras se aferraba a su brazo con ternura. Provocando que el cerebro del chico se apagara. No tanto por la cercanía, ni por que se abrazara de esa forma tan afectuosa. Si no, por que podía sentir con el brazo y con total claridad los pechos de la chica.

No tardaron en entrar, el lugar a pesar de tener algo de gente, esta no era demasiada. Y la joven pareja tomo un lugar por la mitad de la sala. Ya que la tarima fue tomada por los compositores de distintos instrumentos musicales. Los cuales, empezaron a tocar en cuanto dio la hora marcada.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en las entradas del cine:**_

Mabel se encontraba esperando aun lado de la puerta del establecimiento, y junto a ella se encontraba su amiga Grenda; vestida con una playera roja, una campera café, un pantalón morado oscuro y zapatillas deportivas. Amiga que por cierto se le veía bastante animada a pesar de ser demasiado temprano.

-¿Oye? ¿Grenda?- Le llamo la atención, queriendo resolver una duda. Por su parte, su amiga solo se giro a ella, interrogando con la mirada el por que iniciar la conversación con una pregunta.- ¿Por qué estamos esperando para entrar?- Pregunto sin mas, según ella, los boletos ya los tenia su amiga, solo bastaba entregarlos al encargado para que les dejaran entrar a la función especial.

-¡Oh! ¿No te lo dije? Como tenia un boleto extra por que Candy iría a su evento de música, invite a alguien mas. Y como ella nos dejo entrar en la fila ayer. Pues pensé que seria buena idea.- Informo con serenidad a la par que sacaba su celular de su pantalón para revisar si le había llegado un mensaje de la susodicha.

-¿Alguien mas? ¿Quién?- Pregunto de manera inocente. Pero después de que su mente procesara por completo todo lo que le había dicho su amiga, cayo en cuenta de a quien se refería. Pero no pudo hablar mas. Ella había llegado.

-Hola chicas. Buenos días.- Con cortesía saludo una joven rubia que vestía con un vestido verde agua, zapatillas de color negro, un suéter blanco abierto y su bolso sobre el hombro.

-Buenos días Paz.- Saludaron las dos castañas al tener al frente suyo a su amiga.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperamos?- Pregunto mientras intercambiaba mirada con ambas chicas.

-Je, ya nada. Así que, entremos. ¿No?- El característico buen humor de Mabel se hacia presente. Siempre le había gustado esta rodeada de gente. Por que según ella, entre mas personas, mas diversión. Y esa regla se le hacia aplicable a casi todo. Por lo que, con una sonrisa en su rostro, tomo de las manos a sus amigas para de esa forma entrar al lugar de la manera mas agradable posible. Esperando que de esa forma, también lo fuera la función que estaban por ver.

12:00, Salón del pueblo.

Fueron tres horas de música. Dos horas en donde se escucho desde orquesta, pasando por sinfónica, hasta solos de instrumentos acústicos y de viento. Un verdadero deleite para el muchacho, quien observo detenidamente como cada compositor daba su mejor esfuerzo para transmitir sus sentimientos a través de la música. Música que le cautivo demasiado.

-Bueno, fue increíble. ¿No?- Pregunto Candy una vez que la ultima solista hizo conclusión de su acto.

-¿Increíble? Fue maravilloso.- Los ojos del chico emitían una luz parecida a la de Mabel cuando se le daba una buena noticia. Cosa que hizo sentir feliz a la joven pelinegra.

-Me alegro que te gustara.- Le confeso mientras se ponía de pie para retirarse del lugar.

-Si. Fue lo mejor que pude haber visto. Muchas gracias por invitarme Candy.- Una sonrisa amplia y una mirada tierna bastaron para que la joven quedara embobada por el joven.- ¿Y ahora a donde quieres ir?- Pregunto a la par que estiraba brazos y piernas.

-¿Ah? Oh, bueno, podemos ir a merendar algo.- Dijo a la par que hacia lo mismo que él, para después, acomodarse los lentes.

-Me parece bien.- Su buen humor continuaba. Y sin mas, decidieron emprender caminata. Pero algo que le llamo la atención a la chica con respecto al joven castaño, y eso era que este no parecía incomodarse a su abrazo como lo hizo antes.

- _Parece que esta en trance por la euforia_.- Pensó para sus adentros después de verle al rostro un momento.- ¿Te parece si vamos a la cafetería de Linda Susan?- Pregunto mientras aun le mantenía la mirada al chico. Quien parecía estar en su mundo.

-Claro, me parece perfecto.- Contesto con la misma sonrisa de antes.

Y sin mas, el par de jóvenes caminaron con calma al restaurante. La joven notó como él aun se mantenía ensimismado por pensamientos extraños, dado que por mas que se aferraba a su brazo para hacerle ruborizar, este solamente no se inmutaba. Después de un rato, Candy decidió desistir de seguir haciendo eso, ya que estaban por adentrarse a la zona del restaurante, puesto que este se veía a lo lejos, pero con solo verle, se detuvo en seco. Por una ventana era capaz de ver a su grupo de amigas comiendo. Sabia que si se acercaban y entraban ellas iban a interferir con el día que había planeado tener.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Dipper al ser jalado por el brazo.

-Si, este…- arrastrando la ultima vocal, se dio cuenta de que no tenia una excusa a la mano, por lo que debía de idear algo rápido.- _Al parecer no notó que ahí esta Mabel y las demás, por lo que debo de pensar en algo._ \- Pensó fugazmente y después, reviso con detenimiento al chico, quien mantenía una mirada confusa bajo sus lentes. Y con eso, la encontró, una excusa perfecta.- En mi casa tengo un equipo para mantenimiento de mis lentes. ¿No quieres empezar a indagar sobre los tuyos?- Pregunto con su mentira a medias.

-Hummm… Si, ¿pero no seria mejor comer primero?- Pregunto a la par que señalaba a sus espaldas.

-Podemos comer sándwiches en mi casa. No hay nadie además.- Explico de forma rápida a la par que jalaba del brazo al muchacho para que este caminara en dirección opuesta al restaurante. En donde el grupo de jóvenes continuaba merendando. Sin tener en cuenta de que el par de chicos que usan anteojos estaban a una distancia algo prudente.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la mansión:**_

-De acuerdo, déjame ver si entendí.- Pedía un tiempo fuera Fiddleford a la par que se ponía una mano en la frente.- ¿Me estas diciendo que creaste un cristal que absorbe la luz para después reflejarla, pero que la misma luz que se refleja en imagen; que se presenta en la lente, es transformada en código vinario que es enviado micro eléctricamente a través de ondas hasta la antena que pusiste en el techo de la mansión; que conecta directamente con una macro computadora que transforma ese código en una imagen a tiempo real?- El anciano parecía mas consternado que maravillado.

-No.- Ford sabia que entender el proceso podía ser difícil, pero de igual manera se le hacia difícil el tener paciencia después de explicar diez veces las cosas, con muestras y planos.- El lente que cree, es capaz de capturar una cierta porción de luz, que se crea entre el lente y la pupila del usuario, y devolverla como hondas micro eléctricas al aire, hondas que son captadas por la antena del techo que conecté a la macro computadora y que lo vuelve imagen de tiempo real.- Volvía a repetir.

-Bien, esa parte ya la tengo.- Confesaba a la par que se masajeaba la sien.- Ahora solo me falta entender el como le hiciste para que el código que es captado por la antena sea transformado en video de tiempo real con todo y audio.- Pedía una explicación a la par que se rascaba la barba. Ambos genios se encontraban en el sótano, donde Ford tenia muestras de su nuevo descubrimiento, muestras que uso en vano para explicar las cosas.

-Ah, eso es sencillo. Veras, la maquina tiene un macro condensador de cifras binarias que es capaz de amplificar la información y de armar una imagen con ella al hacer pasar la información por foto sensores, los cuales, convierten el código en un des- Su explicación se vio interrumpida por el sonido de una puerta.

-Oigan, par de nerds. Dipper ya va a revisar los lentes.- Informo Stan a la par que entraba al laboratorio con una lata de refresco.

-Bien, es hora de la función.- Comento con ánimos Ford a la par que subía las escaleras del lugar seguido de cerca por su colega.

-Sígueme explicando en lo que llegamos a tu estudio.- Le pidió McGucket detrás suyo.

-Ah, si. Cuando la información llega a los foto sensores, estos lanzan destellos de colores en dirección a una placa que capta los mismos y los sobrepone, convirtiéndolos en imágenes. Al mismo tiempo, hay descargas eléctricas que los foto sensores no son capaces de convertir en luz, ya que esas descargas son la información de hondas sonoras que fueron captadas junto con las hondas de luz. Y al producir esa misma descarga en una resistencia de sensibilidad optima, esta vibra con frecuencias que son captadas como el sonido mismo. De esa manera podemos ver y oír todo lo que sea captado entre el lente y la retina de Dipper.- Finalizo de explicar al mismo tiempo que entro a su estudio. Y en su escritorio, en una pantalla, se veía todo lo que veía Dipper con una resolución de alta gama.

-Increíble la resolución.- Comento el anciano de barba a la par que se acomodaba sus lentes.

-Ya lo se. Y si las cosas salen como creo que saldrán, este proyecto prometerá demasiado.- Confeso con ánimos el mayor de los Pines a la par que se frotaba las manos y veía lo que ocurría en pantalla. Lo cual parecía ser que el joven muchacho se encontraba subiendo unas escaleras de casa ajena.

 _ **En la residencia Chiu:**_

Dipper se encontraba adentrándose al cuarto de la joven asiática, vio asombrado el lugar puesto que en este se encontraban como decoraciones bastantes afiches de bandas juveniles. Pero de igual manera se encontraba decorado por cosas de origen coreano; cosa que le llamo mas la atención que lo primero. Su cama se encontraba ubicada a la izquierda del cuarto; arrinconada entre la pared opuesta a la puerta y la adyacente. Junto a ella, una amplia ventana dejaba entrar la luz de manera armoniosa. Del lado opuesto a la cama, se encontraba un armario, un tocador y un escritorio que contaba con dos cajones a sus lados. Y en la pared opuesta a la puerta, yacía un librero de buen tamaño repleto con variedad de libros y libretas.

Empezó a pasearse por el cuarto: después de dejar su mochila en el suelo, en lo que esperaba a la joven; ya que esta se desvió a la cocina para preparar la merienda que dijo tendrían en el lugar, pero al no tener mucho que hacer mas que admirar la decoración, decidió que lo mejor seria quedarse sentado en el suelo, aun lado de su cama para ser mas preciso. Volteaba la mirada por el lugar a lo que le llamaba mas la atención, pero algo le hizo sentir curiosidad, por lo que decidió asomarse debajo de la cama de la chica. Sorprendiéndose al ver que debajo de esta se encontraba un libro de pasta blanca y letras azules. Lo tomó en sus manos con cuidado y lo extrajo del oscuro lugar.

-Vaya, para ser tan organizada con sus libros tiene uno bajo su cama.- comento en voz baja al sacar el mencionado.- "Juliette" Hummm… No me suena el nombre. ¿Márquez de Sade? ¿Quién es ese?- Se pregunto intrigado por el nombre y autor del libro. Lo abrió queriendo saber de que se trataba, pero unos pasos se escucharon a lo lejos, por lo que, sin entender el porque, regreso el libro a su lugar. Debajo de la cama.

La joven chica se adentro a su propio cuarto mientras cargaba una charola con un par de platos y vasos con jugo de naranja. Volteo su mirada al joven que seguía sentado a un lado de su cama, y su rostro destello una clara preocupación. Cosa que le llamo la atención a él, pero decidiendo no prestarle atención a eso, prefirió que seria mejor el que se pusiera de pie y le ayudara con su carga.

-Deja que me encargue.- Le pidió una vez estando al frente suyo. Y no tardo en tomar en sus manos lo que cargaba, para después, dejarlo sobre el escritorio.

-Gracias.- Una sonrisa tímida se hizo presente un su rostro

-No hay de que.- Le devolvió la misma, y sin esperar respuesta, jalo la silla del escritorio en señal de que fuera ella quien tomara asiento, cosa que le tomó por sorpresa, pero que de igual forma hizo.

Ella se encontraba sentada en la silla, mientras que él se encontraba sentado en el suelo a un lado del escritorio. Mantenía posición de loto mientras degustaba su emparedado y de vez en cuando, un ligero trago de su jugo. Poco duro la merienda, pero al finalizarla, era él quien mantenía las ganas de querer empezar a resolver el rompecabezas que significaban los lentes que traía puestos.

-Bueno, déjame sacar mis herramientas. Tu siéntate en la silla.- Le pidió la joven mientras dejaba la charola en su cama y regresaba al escritorio. Por su parte, Dipper hizo lo que le pedía mientras realizaba la acción de quitarse los lentes, pero eso no se encontraba en los planes de ella.- No, déjatelos. Necesito ver que esconden y si de verdad te ayudan en la vista.- Le ordeno a la par que sacaba una pequeña caja de herramientas de su cajón. La dejo en el escritorio y de ella saco una linterna pequeña. Se posiciono a un lado del chico, y poso la luz sobre sus ojos.- Esto puede incomodar, pero resiste. ¿Si?- Pedía mientras veía como reaccionaban las pupilas del muchacho. Pero la posición le incomodaba, obviamente, por lo que todo iba conforme a su plan.- Espera. Es incomodo así. Deja me pongo en otra…- hablo a la par que se sentaba en las piernas del chico, con las suyas a cada lado suyo.- posición.- Termino por decir con una voz coqueta.

 _ **Mientras tanto en la mansión:**_

-Bien. Apaguemos la pantalla, eso ya es cosa entre ellos dos.- Pedía Ford mientras hacia ademan de ponerse de pie y realizar dicha acción.

-Espera seis dedos. No pasara nada.- Comento Stan, aun con una mueca de burla por lo sucedido con el libro.- Es Dipper, no dejara que las cosas salgan de control.- Señalo confiado en el muchacho.

-No se, se ve que ella va en serio.- Señalo McGucket mientras se acomodaba los lentes. Puesto que en la pantalla se podía ver como Dipper mantenía la mirada en la joven asiática mientras esta pasaba la cegadora luz por sus ojos.

-C-Candy.- Se escucho decir al joven.

-¿Si?- Respondió esta con voz melodiosa.

-E-Esta posición…- Su voz sonaba con un tono de nerviosismo único.

-¿Qué tiene?- Pregunto fingiendo confusión- ¿te recuerda a lo de ayer?- coqueta. Así era como sonaba la muchacha.

-B-B-Bueno… En parte… P-Pero… ayer no traías falda.- Señalo mientras su mirada se posaba en los muslos descubiertos de la chica.

-Es cierto.- Se fijo en ese detalle con "sorpresa"- ¿Te gusta mas así?- Pregunto mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho y se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

-Suficiente. Apaguémosla. Démosle privacidad.- Ford, ahora autoritario, no se contuvo en realizar lo que decía. Y sin mas, apago la pantalla de su escritorio.

-Bien. Como quieras.- Stan parecía divertido al ver la situación en que se encontraba su sobrino-nieto.

-Lo seguiremos con el GPS de su celular. Cuando se mueva de donde esta, volveremos a encender la pantalla. ¿Entendido?- Pregunto Ford mientras sacaba su celular y hacia lo mencionado.

-Entiendo, entiendo. No desesperes seis dedos. El chico tiene mejor suerte con las chicas que nosotros. Es algo de lo que debemos estar orgullosos.- Stan seguía con una sonrisa amplia. Por su parte, Ford solamente soltó un soplido como respuesta.

 _ **Devuelta en la residencia Chiu:**_

La mente de Dipper daba vueltas, no sabia donde concentrar su atención. Si en la cercanía del rostro de la joven, o en su entrepierna que poco a poco se iba mostrando gracias a que ella realizaba "accidentalmente" un movimiento.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta mas así?- Volvió a preguntar a la par que acercaba mas sus caderas hacia el abdomen de él. Haciendo que con eso, se mostraran ligeramente unas bragas de color blanco.

-C-C-Candy… P-P-Puedo v-ver…- No termino de hablar, la chica se alzo ligeramente mientras seguía la mirada de él, sonriendo ampliamente al ver que esta se posaba sobre su entrepierna.

-Ah, si. ¿Te gustan?- Pregunto con picardía a la par que se acercaba mas. La mente del muchacho ya no podía mas, por mas que quisiera su cuerpo seguía siendo el de un joven de quince años de edad y con las hormonas alborotadas, por lo que no pudo controlar una reacción común en los jóvenes de su edad, reacción que notó la joven de lentes al acercar las caderas al chico. Se sorprendió un poco, pero no tardo en volver a poner una sonrisa picara.- Al parecer si te gustan.- Soltó el comentario, complacida por la honestidad de su cuerpo.

-¿Q-Q-Que paso con lo de los lentes?- La voz de la razón se hizo presente un instante, y aunque esta fuera leve, le hizo caso.

-Pues no es de un material que yo conozca, deberíamos de ir al lugar donde los compraron.- Informo sin preocupación, puesto que considero tierno que Dipper aun intentara zafarse de la situación. Pero no le dejaría.- Aunque…- hablo regresando al tono de voz coqueto.- eso puede esperar.- Finalizo mientras volvía a la misma cercanía de antes. Sus rostros ahora ya estaban peligrosamente cerca, sus labios casi rosaban y las manos de ella seguían aferradas a su cuello. Ya nada lo evitaba, nadie intervendría, solo faltaba un movimiento mas. Movimiento que no tardo en hacer.

Sin esperar respuesta del chico. Poso sus labios sobre los de él. Un beso simple, de roce, de contacto. Dipper no se lo esperaba, por lo que no supo como reaccionar, se quedo estático, sorprendido, su mirada; que indicaba descolocación, se sostuvo en el vacío. No sabia que hacer, y ella lo noto. Aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados lo noto, por que se despego de él. Le miro un momento a los ojos, y se lo suplicaba con la mirada, le pedía que respondiera. La voz en la cabeza de Dipper se daba por silenciada, ahora nada se hacia presente en su ser, estaba en blanco. Y solo era dominado por el instinto. Uno que no sabia que tenia.

Sus manos las poso en la cintura de Candy, la jalo hacia él, y ahora, devolviéndole la sorpresa, le beso. Sus labios volvían a unirse y era ahora ella quien mantenía la mirada de sorpresa en el vacío. Mirada que duro casi nada, ya que cerro los ojos después de que Dipper empezara a intensificar el beso. Ella se sentía maravillada, y él se sentía deseoso de mas. Sus labios empezaron a abrirse poco a poco, dejaban pasar mas. La lengua de la joven fue la mas atrevida al incursionar primero a la boca ajena. Él por su parte se dejaba deleitar por las sensaciones que le provocaba dicha unión. Quiso atraerla mas a su rostro, pero al tomarla del pelo y acercarla, sus lentes chocaron. Haciendo que el momento se perdiera.

-Je… Mejor nos los quitamos. ¿No?- Pregunto avergonzada, y con ademan de hacer lo sugerido. Pero le extraño la mirada de él. Por que denotaba extrañeza, sorpresa e incluso pudiese ser, que algo de revelación.

-No, espera. ¿No oíste el sonido que provocaron al chocar?- Pregunto como si ella dejara pasar por alto algo importante.

-¿Qué sonido?- Pregunto extrañada por el cuestionamiento.

-Si, escucha.- Dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes y hacia lo mismo con ella. Los posiciono cerca de su oído, y al impactarlos suavemente, estos sonaron como si un metal golpeara cristal.

-Suena como si pegaras con una moneda a un vidrio.- Comento, aun con la falta de aire y el rubor de las acciones que estaban llevando a cabo.

-Si, y por alguna razón creo que tiene mucho mas que ver con Ford de lo que creí. Mejor ir al lugar donde los compramos.- Pidió a la par que se volvía a colocar sus anteojos y le pasaba los propios a Candy. Quien se los puso sin chistar, pero mantenía una mirada recriminatoria. Mirada que Dipper no se dio el tiempo a apreciar, ya que ese suceso le parecía demasiado intrigante, tanto, que estaba deseoso de ver que mas podía haber detrás de aquel misterio. Tomó de la cintura a la chica, y sin preguntar, se puso de pie veloz mente a la par que la cargaba; mientras esta aun tenia sus piernas abiertas en dirección a su pelvis.

-Cielos. Dipper.- Avergonzada por la acción intrépida, se aferro con un nudo de pies a las caderas del chico, mientras con sus brazos se aferraba a su cuello.

-Mejor darnos prisa, tengo el presentimiento sobre ese lugar.- Comento como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera cosa normal. Se dio media vuelta y dejo sentada a la chica en su silla de escritorio. Y sin mas, se despego. Su cabeza ahora estaba en otro lugar, no sabia por que, pero quería llegar al fondo de todo eso.- Vamos.- Le pidió a la par que tomaba su mochila del suelo y se la ponía encima. Cosa que le indico a la joven que el momento que se había formado se había ido por completo.

-Bien.- Fastidiada por ese hecho, se acicalo y acomodo todo lo que estuviera fuera de lugar.- ¿Y por que no preguntarle directamente a tu tío Ford?- Pregunto aun con la esperanza de que las cosas pudieran retomarse donde se dejaron.

-Lo conozco. No me dirá nada.- Fue su única respuesta, y con ella, emprendió camino afuera de la habitación. Candy, al ver eso, se encamino detrás suya con cierta molestia.

 _ **En la mansión:**_

-Se están moviendo.- Comento Ford a la par que veía su celular. Se puso de pie y encendió la pantalla de su escritorio.- No fue mucho tiempo.- Hablo en voz baja al ver que en la imagen se mostraba como caminaban por la zona residencial del pueblo.

-Te lo dije seis dedos.- Señalo Stan mientras aun le veía divertido.- Es Dipper, así que no creo que hayan pasado de unos cuantos besos.- Comento aun burlesco.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Pregunto Ford algo consternado.- ¿Acaso Dipper te dijo algo?- Cuestiono con cierta intriga.

-No, pero es obvio lo de las chicas, así que me lo esperaba.- Argumento como quien no quiere las cosas.

-¿Pero como sabes que se iban a besar?- Pregunto aun con intriga.

-El chico tiene mas suerte con las mujeres que nosotros. No se por que, pero es así. Y además, los tiempos cambian seis dedos. Los jóvenes de ahora son mas alocados.- Expreso mientras sacaba otra lata de refresco y se la pasaba a su gemelo. Quien la recibió aun con semblante pensativa.

-Lo mejor será que hablemos con Dipper sobre los riesgos que conlleva eso.- Señalo a la par que abría su bebida.

-¡Ja!- Se burlo Stan, haciendo que Ford y Fidd se voltearan a verle con mirada inquisitiva.- ¿Acaso piensas que nos va a hablar con normalidad cuando descubra lo que hicimos? Nos va a repeler por un día o dos.- Comento despreocupado.

-Es Dipper, él no haría eso.- El investigador de lo paranormal parecía confiado en su sobrino.

-Es un adolescente. Lo va a hacer por que esta en sus hormonas.- El antiguo señor misterio exponía su punto con bastante confianza en el.

-Por favor. Es mas listo que eso.- Se estaba empezando a cansar de la discusión.

-¿Quieres apostar?- Aun con la misma confianza, pregunto eso como vieja costumbre.

-¿Qué quieres perder?- Pregunto a la par que arqueaba la ceja. El gemelo menor por su parte, solo se limito a poner una sonrisa bufona. Mientras que McGucket solamente se dedico a rodar los ojos por la disputa de hermanos que presenciaba.

 _ **En el centro comercial:**_

Candy y Dipper se habían adentrado al establecimiento hacia poco. Y con prisa y sin pausa, comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos del lugar en busca de aquel local en donde se había hecho la "prueba" de la vista y comprado sus lentes.

-¿Seguro que es por aquí?- Pregunto al joven asiática mientras veía que se adentraban a la zona del centro comercial donde los puestos empezaban a escasear.

-Seguro, se que por aquí es dado que esta cerca del estacionamiento. Y además, desde ahí podía ver una fila larga para una tienda de ropa.- Comento mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada el lugar. Encontrando lo que buscaba al poco tiempo, pero, sorprendiéndose de que este se encontraba cerrado y aparentemente abandonado.- ¿Pero que dem-?- No logro finalizar su maldición, la sorpresa se había llevado su habla.

-Bueno, tal parece que efectivamente. Hay algo extraño en todo esto.- Comento mientras se acomodaba sus lentes de forma deductiva.

-Busquemos la forma de entrar.- Ordeno sin detenerse en sus acciones. Inspecciono con cuidado la entrada. Notando que no tenia lugar para meter una llave. Pero que de igual manera se mantenía cerrada por algún mecanismo interno.

-Esto es mas extraño cada vez.- Comento viendo el mismo detalle que él. Para después, pasar la mirada por el lugar. Viendo que aun lado del establecimiento había una puerta que conducía al estacionamiento. Y en la pared del local que estaba aun lado del corredor había una reja de ventilación.- ¿Crees que podamos usar eso?- Pregunto a la par que señalaba su descubrimiento.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo.- Informo a la par que se encaminaba al pasillo que vieron. Notando que el grosor de la pared en donde estaba la ventila era mucho mas de lo normal. Deduciendo que ese lugar guardaba algo extraño. Pero, sin querer perder mas el tiempo, Dipper observo con determinación el pasillo, fijando su mirada en el techo del mismo. Donde apreciaba como habían tuberías de diferentes tamaños pero también un ducto de ventilación bastante grande.- ¿No es ese ducto un poco mas grande de lo convencional?- Pregunto a la par que le señalaba.

-Ahora que lo dices, si. Lo es.- Comento mientras lo apreciaba, para después, ver como había una rendija en el mismo y que abría hacia abajo.- ¿Crees que podamo-?- No termino la pregunta, al voltear a su compañero este ya se encontraba poniendo las manos a la altura de sus rodillas para que ella pudiese posicionar su pie y de esa manera fuera alzada sin preocupaciones.- Supongo que eso es un "las damas primero"- Comento con burla a la par que hacia lo planeado. El joven Pines la alzo con demasiada facilidad, no contaron con ninguna complicación dado que la rendija fue demasiado fácil de abrir.

Candy se adentro en ella con un poco de problemas, pero no demasiados. El ducto de ventilación era demasiado amplio. Le daba la oportunidad de mantenerse sentada sin molestias, lo cual le pareció aun mas extraño. Pero, decidiendo dejarlo de lado, se asomo por el agujero notando que Dipper se aseguraba de que nadie pasara por el lugar.

-¿Cómo subirás tu?- Pregunto ella confundida de que fuera la primera en subir. Pero el chico Pines solo le dedico una mirada que decía "¿En serio?". Y después de dicha mirada, el castaño se posiciono a una distancia alejada del ducto, quedándose pegado a lado de una de las paredes, tomo impulso y corrió en dirección diagonal a la otra pared. Pego un salto antes de chocar con esta, y con una patada que dio a la mitad de la susodicha, se impulso hacia el hueco del ducto. Donde le fue sencillo entrar.- Tu y tu Parkour. ¿Acaso querías volverte ninja?- Pregunto con mofa la joven asiática.

-Jaja… No, pero es útil. Y lo acabas de ver.- Le comento a la par que se acomodaba en el lugar y hacia un esfuerzo en cerrar la rendija del ducto. Y con ello realizado, ambos jóvenes emprendieron el camino en dirección del local. Avanzaban gateando, puesto que de esa manera se les hacia mas cómodo, pero a la vez, era incomodo para él. Puesto que iba detrás de ella. Apenas en ese momento se había dado cuenta de cómo de desarrollado estaba su cuerpo. Pensamiento que le costo caro, puesto que después de el, vino el recuerdo de lo que hicieron en la habitación de la chica. Sentía como la sangre empezaba a cumularse en su rostro y pintaba sus mejillas de color carmín. Esas ideas solo le traerían situaciones que no podría controlar.

-Dipper. Ya llegamos al final.- Hablo la joven mientras se quedaba aun lado del ducto, dándole paso a él. Pero al verle tan rojo y ensimismado por sus pensamientos, supo que era lo que pensaba.- ¿Tanto disfrutabas de la vista?- Pregunto con picardía, haciendo que un rubor mucho mas potente se hiciera presente en su rostro.

-S-Solo salgamos de aquí.- Comento mientras se adelantaba, y de una patada tiro la rendija de ventilación. Pego un brinco y cayo al suelo sin preocupación alguna. Se volteo a ver si le seguía, pero solo observo como la joven no era capaz de bajar de la misma manera que lo hacia él.- ¿Acaso eres un gato?- Pregunto en modo de venganza por lo que le había dicho en el ducto.

-Cállate y ayúdame.- Pedía a la par que intentaba bajar de la manera que creía mas segura. Sacando primero las piernas pero con el torso aun dentro del ducto. Como si fuera a bajar por una escalera de mano. Cosa que no termino como quería la joven, ya que se resbalo de manera intempestiva; y ante eso, esperaba un fuerte golpe con el suelo, pero en vez, solo sentía como era cargada por un par de brazos. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, sorpresa que incremente aun mas cuando vio al castaño cargándola.

-Necesitas mejorar eso.- Comento de forma normal, para después, dejarla de pie en el suelo.- Ahora, investiguemos el lugar.- Seriedad, era eso lo que le dominaba en esos instantes. Y sin mas, el par de jóvenes empezaron a indagar por el local.

 _ **Por su parte, en la mansión:**_

-Y a todo esto… ¿Qué es lo que debe de hacer Dipper?- Pregunto el anciano con barba frondosa.

-Deberá de ponerle a sus lentes una función que quiero ver si es posible realizar. De hecho, son tres. Pero ahí solo podrá ponerle una.- Informo Ford a la par que miraba la pantalla con determinación. Observando como el lugar era inspeccionado a fondo por ellos.

-¿Y como esperas que haga eso?- Pregunto de nueva cuenta.

-Es muy deductivo. Lo hará, además de que, están todas las cosas puestas. Solo necesita usar el método deductivo.- Comento mientras mostraba una sonrisa por lo que acababa de presenciar en pantalla.

-Estos solo son escritos sobre las propiedades de la visión de calor.- Se oía comentar al joven mientras abría los cajones del escritorio donde hacia un día había visto al doctor sacar sus lentes.

-Y el equipo con el que te hicieron la prueba no es uno normal. Tiene muchas mas cosas que uno normal, como si le hubieran puesto mas cosas para que su función fuera otra.- Fue ahora su turno de hablar de la joven asiática.- ¿Crees que estén relacionados?- Pregunto mientras se veía que se acercaba a él.

-Es muy probable. Déjame ver.- Se escucho comentar mientras caminaba a la maquina con los papeles aun en mano.

-¿Ves? Es muy deductivo.- Comento Ford con claro orgullo.

 _ **De vuelta al local:**_

El chico Pines miraba el equipo con el que le hicieron las pruebas de vista con mucho cuidado, esperando a que nada se le escapara. Pero atando cabos rápidamente con ayuda de los papeles en sus manos.

-Esta cosa…- empezó a hablar- tiene componentes de activación fotosintética.- Informo a la par que se separaba ligeramente de la maquina.

-¿Oseaaaa…?- Confundida por ese termino, interrogo con ligera molestia.

-Ósea que tiene bulbos dentro que son capaces de cargar por medio de luz distintos materiales.- Trato de explicarse. Las cosas estaban demasiado relacionadas.- Pero no cosas como el vidrio, ni el plástico… Si no… otras cosas…- Termino por decir para después quitarse sus lentes con rapidez. Se posiciono a un lado de la maquina, y con cuidado, puso sus anteojos en donde debería de poner su rostro. Sorprendiéndose de que estos se quedara embonados perfectamente para que se procediera a llevar a cabo con lo que sea que querían hacer.- Creo que esto es lo que se supone que se debe de hacer.- Comento al ver el como se desarrollaron las cosas.

-¿Seguro?- Pregunto la joven del otro lado, observando con la misma sorpresa lo que había sucedido.

-Si, solo falta… Calibrar el equipo.- Comento mientras pasaba rápidamente la vista por los planos que tenia en mano.

-¿Qué es eso que tienen en la parte de atrás?- Pregunto al chica al ver que en el reverso de las hojas se encontraban puestos líneas y símbolos incomprensibles. Pero con una letra y un numero en la parte superior izquierda.

-Parece ser que es un tipo de diagrama.- Comento mientras se ponía de rodillas y posicionaba las hojas en el suelo.

-¿Sabes leer esas cosas?- Pregunto consternada al ver que parecían ser solo garabatos.

-Está fragmentado. Es un solo diagrama pero esta partido en partes. La letra y el numero es para indicarnos en donde debe de ir cada hoja.- Informo a la par que intentaba acomodarlo que tenia entre manos. Posicionando las hojas como creía que era mejor _.- Las letras no pasan de G y los números no pasan de 7. Así que es un cuadro d hojas. Pero claro, un lado será mas largo que el otro._ \- Pensó para sus adentros mientras acomodaba todo de la manera que creía indicada. Manera que poco a poco comenzaba a estar en lo cierto puesto que a medida que avanzaba se mostraba el plano de la maquina a su lado.

-Bueno, sin duda esto es de locos.- Comento Candy al ver lo absurdo que comenzaba a tornarse todo.

-Si, de locos.- Completo él. Pero con la imagen de su mentor en la cabeza. Se giro a la maquina a la par que la calibraba como se lo indicaban los planos. Moviendo palancas que habían en los laterales. Conectando a la corriente el ostentoso manojo de componentes de extraño proceder. Y al final. Girando las partes móviles para que apuntaran al objetivo en cuestión.

-Bueno, ya esta todo puesto. ¿Ahora que?- Pregunto la joven de lentes a la par que se ponía las manos en la cintura.

-Ahora usamos esto.- Comento él mientras tomaba una de las hojas del suelo. Hoja que mencionaba la cantidad de energía transmitida a los materiales para que estos absorbieran las propiedades térmicas adecuadas a base de luz. Con todo preparado, solo era cuestión de que pusiera las cosas en su lugar mientras veía la forma de accionar la maquinaria.

Poco duro eso, ya que encontró la forma de accionar todo con ruedas a los laterales parecidas a las de un microscopio. Que de igual manera se encontraban graduadas con diferentes medidas. Un zumbido se hizo presente en cuanto Dipper presiono por accidente una de las ruedas, y tras unos segundos. Una potente luz empezaba a parpadear del lado donde se encontraban sus lentes. Proceso que duro aproximadamente un minuto hasta que él lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué se detuvo?- Pregunto la chica con sorpresa.

-Yo lo detuve. El mínimo es un minuto de activación y el máximo es un minuto diez segundos.- Informaba a la par que revisaba la información en sus manos con tal de corroborar lo dicho.

-De acuerdo. Y… ¿Funciono?- Pregunto con intriga, mientras daba pasos tímidos con dirección a donde salía la luz.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.- Comento confiado en lo que había hecho, y con una sonrisa amplia. Quito los lentes de su lugar. Los inspecciono de todos lados y al ver que no parecían tener nada nuevo, se los puso sin mas.

-¿Alguna diferencia?- Pregunto la joven mientras se acercaba.

-No, bueno. Si. Pero solo con mi vista, me refiero a que veo como se supone que deba ver. Pero si te refieres a lo térmico. Bueno…- Estaba por continuar, pero su vista se poso nuevamente en las información en su mano. Paso la mirada de forma rápida por esta. Leyendo el funcionamiento de las cámaras térmicas. Cayendo en cuenta de algo.

-¿"Bueno…"?- Cuestiono la chica pelinegra mientras se quedaba aun lado de él. Observando su expresión de sorpresa mientras leía. Acción que no duro demasiado, ya que tras unos momentos, Dipper quito la mirada de la hoja en su mano, se agacho, tomo el resto de los papeles y los apilo con cuidado para después dejarlos en el escritorio nuevamente. Y sin mas, puso una mano sobre los lentes, sin tener contacto, pero si con la cercanía suficiente como para que fuera tapado por completo su campo de visión.- ¿Dipper?- Pregunto confundida por la acción del chico. Pero esa situación solo duro 3 segundos. Y cuando el chico Pines quito su mano de encima de sus lentes, la joven pudo apreciar como este sonreía ampliamente y tenia una mirada que denotaba asombro. Mirada que se encontraba debajo de sus lentes, los cuales, ahora mostraban un color azulado.

-Sin duda, esto es de locos.- Comento asombrado por lo que veía. Dejando a la chica confundida por su incomprensible reacción.


	28. Absurdas Complicaciones

_**¿Alguna vez han tenido una buena racha de sucesos, que incluso dicen "Rayos, que bien me esta yendo en todo" y con ese comentario las fuerzas cósmicas del universo se lo toman como un reto. Haciendo que de la noche a la mañana se vaya todo al carajo? ¿Nop? ¿Sep? Bueno, solo dire que ese comentario salio de mi boca la noche del jueves cuando subi el cap 6. Y tras eso, todo salio mal. Trabajos pesados, la computadora se estropeo, me lastime la mano derecha, mas trabajo, me duelen varios musculos del cuerpo. Pero bueno, esa racha espero que ya haya acabado. Lo siento por no subir capitulo ayer sabado. En serio queria hacerlo. Pero, no pude. Perdon.**_

 _ **Bueno, en fin, aqui el nuevo cap. Si no han tenido clases de quimica y fisica termica, puede que se les haga algo complicado entender unas partes. Pero intente ponerlo lo mas fluido posible. En fin, espero sus Reviews con ansias, si fue bueno, si no lo fue. Si me equivoque con algo con respecto a lo teorico. Ya saben, lo de siempre.**_

 _ **Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un Fan y para Fans con el unico proposito de entretener. Los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch y de Disney. Espero les guste el capitulo, me costo demasiado hacerlo. Mas que nada por tener la computadora en mal estado, ya que apenas la arregle ayer en la noche.**_

 _ **Pd: Perdon por no contestar los reviews. Estaba ocupado escribiendo. Prometo contestar los que me lleguen junto con los comentarios. Y a los Guest. Bueno, me alegra que les guste la serie, perdon por no contestar de manera individual, pero ya fue mucha introduccion.**_

 _ **Capitulo 7: Absurdas complicaciones**_

Mabel, Grenda y Pacifica se encontraban paseándose por el centro comercial mientras veían divertidas los aparadores del lugar. Cuando sin previo aviso, hubo un bajón de luz. Que duro demasiado a su parecer, un minuto aproximadamente, lo suficiente como para hacer que todos los aparatos electrónicos presentaran problemas y tuvieran que reiniciarlos.

-¿Vieron eso?- Pregunto la joven del suéter verde.

-Si. ¿Qué creen que haya pasado?- Cuestiono la rubia mientras veía como algunas personas se sorprendían por ese hecho.

-De seguro fue solo un problema con la corriente eléctrica.- Intento restarle importancia la chica de la campera café.

-No se. Puede que haya sido algo mas.- Pacifica insistía.

-El enamorarte de mi hermano te esta provocando que se te este pegando su lado paranoico.- Bromeo la joven de aparato bucal. Logrando que de esa manera, la joven Northwest se encogiera de hombros avergonzada mientras un ligero rubor se hacia presente en su rostro.

-Si bueno- Pacifica intentaba sonar digna y creída- ese no es el caso aquí. Me llama la atención que ocurra un problema eléctrico tan de la nada como el que acabamos de ver. Y me preocupa que se pueda poner peor mas tarde. Por que no habrá nadie en casa esta noche salvo yo.- Informó mientras posaba su mirada en un aparador de vestidos.

-¿Vas a estar sola?- Pregunto Grenda al escuchar dichas palabras.

-Si, pero ya me acostumbre. Es normal que mis padres tengan que salir demasiado ya que ahora llevan un ritmo de vida demandante.- Comento desinteresada, como si eso fuera cosa de todos los días.

-¿Estarás bien?- Mabel no podía evitar preocuparse por sus amigas.

-Estaré bien Mabs, no te preocupes. No es la primera vez que me quedo sola en casa.- Le informó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa amplia. Cosa que le quito algo de preocupación de los hombros a la chica, pero aun no podía quitarse la por completo.- Ahora vamos, que venimos al centro comercial a dar la vuelta, no para quedarnos como estatuas.- Bromeando. Le regreso su buen humor a la chica Pines, y después de que esta le diera una amplia sonrisa, decidieron retomar el recorrido antes impuesto.

 _ **En ese momento, en un local apartado de las chicas:**_

Lo que veía le parecía irreal, y hacia un esfuerzo para que su mente procesara por completo las partes de aquel rompecabezas que hacia solo un instante había armado. Los procesos que se llevaron a cabo, los materias que debían de componer sus lentes, y la capacidad de los mismos. Pero aun le faltaba una pieza. ¿Por qué Ford no le había dicho nada?

-Wow, cambiaron de color las micas.- Comento Candy mirando al chico y dando ligeros pasos hacia él.

-¿Ah si? Yo veo… que cambiaron en algo mas que eso.- Comento mientras apreciaba a su alrededor lo que sabia que eran manchas de calor. Los lentes ahora habían adquirido una propiedad parecida a los lentes especiales que existían para esa función en especifico.

-¿En que mas cambiaron?- Pregunto la joven mientras se acercaba aun mas.

-Mira, póntelos.- Le pidió a la par que le pasaba las gafas a la chica. Quien los tomo sin pensarlo, se despojo de los suyos y procedió a ponerse esos. Sorprendiéndose de lleno con lo que veía.

-Increíble.- Su asombro era demasiado. Y veía con total claridad las marcas de calor que habían dejado los dos.- Dipper, no puedo creerlo, ¡tu cara!.- Comento sorprendida, haciendo que él actuara igual.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo en la cara? ¿Qué le ves?- Pregunto mientras hacia casi nula la distancia que había entre ambos, esperaba alguna revelación increíble dado el tonó de voz de ella. Pero con ello, solamente le basto el ponerse en las puntas de sus pies para robarle un beso.

-Que me gusta.- Comento coquetamente, haciendo que él se ruborizara por la vergüenza.

-Bien, bien. En fin. Por algo les tuve que poner eso. Así que deberíamos de buscar algo en especifico con esa función.- Comento mientras le quitaba con cuidado los lentes y se los ponía.- Así que mejor buscar algún indicio.- Comento mientras se ponía a buscar por la habitación alguna cosa que sobresaltara por encima de sus propios rastros.

-¿Algún indicio?- Pregunto con algo de molestia al ver que el misterio le llamaba mas la atención que besarla.

-Estoy en ello.- Comento despreocupado; puesto que no noto la actitud de la chica. Buscaba por las paredes del lugar, debajo del escritorio, y por el alrededor de la maquina. Pero no veía nada mas que sus propias marcas de rastro. Pero no por eso perdía la esperanza. Empezó a buscar entre los mosaicos del suelo y en las esquinas, siendo en una de estas donde encontró algo parecido a un indicio. Y eso era un cable de cobre que se mostraba demasiado caliente a pesar de ser tan delgado.- Creo que encontré algo.- Informó a la par que seguía el cable hasta donde lo llevara dentro de la habitación. Si no encontraba nada, tendría que salir a seguirlo por el pasillo. Pero para su suerte, no fue así. Pues que al parecer el cable tenia una extensión bastante larga.

-¿Ah si? ¿Que encontraste?- Pregunto aun molesta, pero sintiendo curiosidad al ver que Dipper caminaba sin perder de vista un punto en especifico de la esquina de la habitación. Poco tardo en que ese cable le llevara a una parte donde este mismo se enrollaba en un cuadrado de 10 cm x 10 cm. Vio curioso la figura geométrica, y sin mas, posiciono su mano sobre este mientras ejercía un poco de presión. Esta se hundió ligeramente en la pared, y cuando quito su mano al sentir eso; una placa falsa se abrió. Dejando ver una pequeña caja metálica repleta de cables y tablas informáticas. Pero con solo un botón rojo.- ¿Es buena idea presionar el botón rojo?- Pregunto al aire, esperando una respuesta.

-Depende. ¿Es lo único que hay?- Pregunto la joven, pero ahora sin enojo alguno. Su curiosidad por esa vez podía mas.

-Si. Solo hay un botón, bueno, claro que con varios cables y tablas de circuitos.- Contesto mientras veía con aun mayor cuidado los componentes de la caja de comandos.

-Bueno, en ese caso no debería de haber problema. Pero por si acaso, prepárate para tumbar la puerta y salir corriendo por si explota.- En modo de broma, relajo el tenso ambiente.

-Je… Bien, en ese caso, prepárate.- Le informo para después tomar una larga bocanada de aire, preparando su mente para lo que sea que sucediese. Presiono el botón, y lo que vio le pareció un deleite para la vista. Ya que apreciaba como poco a poco un nuevo cable de cobre, igual de delgado, se iba calentando poco a poco. Y su camino era desde la caja de comandos, hasta el suelo, donde se movió entre los mosaicos hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual, produjo un sonido extraño para ambos.

Candy, quien estaba mas cerca de la misma, la abrió sin preocupación. Encontrando de esa manera que esta se había abierto por alguna razón. Ambos jóvenes, sorprendidos, intercambiaron miradas de asombro por lo que acababa de pasar. Pero fue Dipper el primero en procesar todo.

-Bien, sigamos el cable. Aun lo veo.- Ordeno a la par que se acomodaba la mochila. Pero eso le tomó por sorpresa a ella.

-¿Cuál cable?- Pregunto sin saber a que se refería puesto que era el único que veía lo que se encontraba siguiendo tan fervientemente. Pero Dipper ahora se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, por lo que no le contesto a la primera.

 _ **Por su parte, en la mansión:**_

-Te dije que hubieron besos.- Comento Stan mientras mantenía en sus manos un tazón de frituras.

-Pero actúa repelente.- Señalo Ford mientras veía la pantalla y tomaba unas cuantas frituras del tazón.

-¿Y? Hace tres años igual lo hacia. Solo es tímido.- Agrego restándole importancia.

-No se, Stan. A mi se me hace que Dipper no quiere a Candy de esa manera.- Se unió Fidd a la par que comía un pequeño bocadillo.

-Solo esta por descubrirlo. Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de lo que siente en verdad.- Comento confiado.

-¿Y si eso que siente, es a alguien mas?- Pregunto Ford como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿A que te refieres?- Cuestiono Stan.

-¿Si, que tal si termina descubriendo que lo que siente es algo por alguien mas?- Esta vez fue McGucket quien contesto.

-Se refieren a ellas dos. ¿Verdad?- Pregunto deduciendo a donde querían llegar.

-Si, a ellas nos referimos. Pero bueno, eso será cosa de él. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada mas que pensar en la posibilidad.- Ford sonaba resignado con respecto al tema. No quería inmiscuirse de mas en la vida amorosa de su sobrino, mas que nada, por que ya le iba mejor que a él con las mujeres.

 _ **En ese momento, caminando por el pueblo:**_

-Dipper, en serio. Te ves como un loco.- Avergonzada, Candy se cubría el rostro con las manos mientras se mantenía atrás del joven. Quien seguía el cable de cobre como si se tratara de un sabueso siguiendo el rastro de un zorro. La cual era la principal razón por la que la gente se le quedaba mirando con extrañeza al castaño y su acompañante.

-No puedo evitarlo. El cable es demasiado delgado y se pierde a la vista después de un rato.- Defendiendo su situación, continuo con su particular forma de búsqueda, aunque eso le generara las miradas y burlas de algunas personas. Cosa que no duro demasiado, ya que al poco rato de esa conversación, su destino se mostro ante sus ojos, dejándolos perplejos.- ¿El árcade?- Pregunto sin entender que era lo que sucedía en ese momento.

-¿Seguro que aquí nos lleva el cable?- Cuestiono la joven a la par que se acomodaba los lentes.

-Seguro.- Contesto mientras se agachaba a ver el mismo, revisando mas de una vez que se giraba a la izquierda y entraba por debajo de la puerta.

-Bueno, una vez que lo piensas, suena lógico. Es un lugar donde se encierra bastante el calor, tanto por las maquinas como por la gente. Por lo que deberás de buscar algo como lo hiciste antes y no usando la visión térmica.- Dedujo a la par que se cruzaba de brazos. Dejando que Dipper tuviera un momento de reflexión. Puesto que debía de buscar una ajuga en un pajar, cosa que no se le daría fácil.

-Supongo que tienes un punto. Bueno, siendo ese el caso, será mejor que nos apresuremos con eso.- Pidió a la par que se adentraba al lugar que tanto le gustaba a pesar de no tener mucha gente con quien ir.

-De acuerdo.- Accedió la chica para después seguirle de cerca.

Al entrar, el escenario que se poso al frente de ellos fue muy distinto a como lo esperaba el chico Pines; ya que aun mantenía la visión térmica activa. Haciendo que solo viera una enorme mancha amarilla con un fondo azul detrás; cosa que le arto, por lo que sin mas, posiciono su mano como antes lo había hecho. Duro con la palma derecha tres segundos, y cuando la quito, veía todo normal; por lo que aprecio el lugar como en verdad era. Un lugar repleto de jóvenes de entre los 17 y los 13 años, todos jugando lo que mas les apetecía. Desde la maquina recreativa clásica, hasta las de baile que jamás pasaban de moda.

-Si, sigue como la recuerdo.- Comento con nostalgia a la par que se empezaba a pasear por el lugar.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora que hacemos? Al menos en el otro lugar no había gente, y este, bueno, digamos que no la vamos a tener fácil.- Señalaba la chica mientras volteaba la mirada por el lugar.

-Tienes razón. Por eso debemos de buscar algo que nadie buscaría, en un lugar en el que nadie estaría.- Comento confiado en sus instintos. Pero dichas palabras solo le pusieron una semblante confusa a la joven Chiu.

Caminaron por entre el mar de gente, para la chica le parecía sofocante la situación, por lo que quiso salir lo mas pronto posible de donde se encontraba. Deseo que no tardo en cumplirse. Puesto que tan pronto se adentraron en la gente, pronto salieron. Ahora se encontraban en una parte olvidada del local, no pasaba nadie. Y frente a la pareja solo había una maquina recreativa. Una mesa de Pin Ball con estilo del viejo oeste.

-¿Estas cosas aun existen?- Pregunto la joven confundida por su existencia.

-Si, aun existe. Esta en particular aun esta ya que los veteranos de los juegos les gusta regresar a los inicios.- Comento él mientras mantenía las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra.

-¿Conoces a alguien así?- Cuestiono la joven mientras se acercaba a inspeccionar la maquina.

-Solo a Soos.- Informó mientras hacia lo mismo que la chica.

-¿Soos juega esto?- Sorprendida, no podía creer que el nuevo señor misterio le gustara ese juego siendo él alguien que tenia una amplia variedad de juegos de video actuales.

-Oh que si lo juega. De hecho, él tiene el record.- Informó a la par que recordaba que después de lo sucedido hacia tres años, se reparo, pero la cambiaron de la cabaña a el árcade, donde todos pudieran disfrutarla.

-¿En serio?- Solo mantenía la platica, no le gustaba el silencio que era capaz de nacer si no contestaba a lo que le decía el chico.

-Si. Es muy bueno, pero, dejando eso de lado. No veo nada que nos de un indicio que pueda ser algo útil.- Comento mientras daba un ultimo vistazo al antiguo juego.

-¿En ese caso donde seria?- Pregunto mientras le mantenía la mirada. Mirada que también mantenía él. Pensando en las posibilidades, hasta que una pequeña revelación se vino en su cabeza cuando ella se acomodo las gafas.

-Voy a intentar inspeccionar con la visión térmica.- Informo mientras ponía la mano sobre sus lentes.

-¿No la estabas usando ya?- Pregunto molesta al notar que había desactivado esa función.

-¿No viste cuanta gente hay en este lugar? No veía nada.- Se defendió a la par que apartaba la mano de su rostro. Mostrando el tono azulado en las micas de sus anteojos. Volteo a ver la maquina nuevamente mientras mantenía la mente abierta ante cualquier indicio que se pudiera presentar. Siendo solo una cosa la que le llamo la atención. Apartando las manchas de calor que dejo junto con la chica, en el cráneo con sombrero dentro de la caja principal había algo que resaltaba.- Creo que veo algo. Pero parece mas una broma de mal gusto.- Comento mientras le veía la forma a lo que tenia aquel cráneo en su rostro.

-¿Qué cosa?- La joven estaba deseosa de que todo eso acabara lo mas pronto posible, mas que nada, por que parecía que Dipper no le prestaría atención hasta que las cosas se resolvieran.

-El cráneo dentro de la maquina… pareciera que tiene unos lentes.- Informo con una mueca de molestia.

-¿Qué?- Se encontraba confundida, todas esas situaciones empezaban a molestarle demasiado.

-Si, mira por ti misma.- Le comento a la par que le pasaba los lentes. Ella, sin chistar, se los puso en ves de los suyos. Observando aquello que le indicaba él. Cosa que, al comprobar que era verídica, se molesto con sobre manera.

-¿Es acaso una broma o algo por el estilo?- Pregunto al ver aquel cráneo con unos lentes de estilo "fondo de botella". Que estaban hechos con lo que parecía ser un hilo delgado de algún material que se mantenía a cierta temperatura.- Un cráneo con lentes. Suficiente, vamos a la mansión y gritémosle a tu tío.- Como una posible salida a su situación, comento eso con bastante seriedad.

-Mi tío, lentes, mansión.- Intentaba verle la relación a las cosas. Y por un momento su mente se transporto a unos años en el pasado, cuando apenas llego al pueblo.- Creo que se a donde ir.- Informo seguro de las cosas.

-¿En serio?- Se encontraba entre el fastidio y la sorpresa. No podía creer que eso aun no terminaba.

-Si, pero, si quieres irte estas en tu derecho. Se bien que puedo parecer un lunático cuando estoy ensimismado en esta clase de cosas.- Comento mientras se ponía una mano detrás de la cabeza, denotando vergüenza. Ella solo le miro con cierto desdén, si bien lo que le ofrecía era algo tentador, también podía usarlo a su favor.

-No, descuida. Me gusta ver que te diviertes haciendo algo que te gusta.- Le comento mientras ponía una sonrisa un poco cansada, para después, dar unos pasos hacia él y sin preocuparse de nada, se colgó en su cuello.- Solo espero que después me lo recompenses haciendo algo que a mi me guste.- Picardía, esta se hacia presente nuevamente en ella mientras la vergüenza se apoderaba de él. Pero antes de que este respondiera a la insinuación de la chica, esta se descolgó y emprendió una caminata serena a la salida. Dipper intento seguirla con la mirada, pero le fue imposible dado que aun tenia la visión térmica activada. Decidió hacer el procedimiento para desactivarla y sin mas, emprendió la carrera detrás de la chica.

 _ **En la mansión:**_

-Esta avanzando mas rápido de lo que pensé.- Ford se mostraba sorprendido y preocupado.

-¿Si, verdad? Dentro de poco los veremos besándose en plena vía publica.- Stan comento eso, creyendo que su gemelo se refería a lo que sucedía entre los chicos.

-No hablo de eso, Stanley.- Le reprocho con la mirada.- Hablo de que avanzan rápido con respecto a encontrar las respuestas a las interrogantes del misterio que le puse con los lentes.- Informo a la par que se inclinaba un poco en su asiento y entrelazaba los dedos.

-Bueno, es que lo hiciste pensando en que Dipper lo haría solo y no acompañado.- McGucket se encontraba aun mirando la pantalla al decir eso.

-Si, pero debí de prever todas las posibilidades.- Se martirizo a si mismo el doctor en diferentes campos.

-¿Y que te preocupa? ¿Qué llegue antes a la mansión para que nos grite?- Cuestiono con burla Stan mientras aun recordaba la apuesta con el mayor.

-No- le fulmino con la mirada- me preocupa el que las condiciones para la tercera fase no estén disponibles cuando él llegue a ese punto.- Indicando sus preocupaciones, regreso la mirada a la pantalla. Apreciando así que Dipper se acercaba mas a donde debía ir.

 _ **En el basurero:**_

-¿Cómo lo que vimos en el árcade nos trajo hasta el basurero?- Preguntaba con cierto enfado la joven Chiu.

-Pues…- intentaba encontrar la forma correcta de explicar su teoría- llegamos aquí por que esos lentes que mostraba la maquina de Pin Ball eran los mismos que representaban a McGucket en la rueda de Bill. Y si no mal recuerdo, aquí tenia él su choza junto a uno que otro laboratorio clandestino.- Se explico de la forma que pudo.

-¿Y crees que eso haya querido decir esa "pista"?- Cuestiono mientras hacia las clásicas comillas con los dedos, puesto que la consideraba mas una broma que una pista como tal.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo.- Argumento mientras posaba su mano sobre los lentes. Accionando de esa manera su visión térmica.

Inspecciono el lugar de forma completa, el cual no mostraba mayores rastros de calor de los que debería dado el sol. El lugar era amplio, se le haría difícil distinguir una pista tan sutil como lo fue aquel delgado cable de cobre. Por lo que buscaba algo mas llamativo, lo que sea que fuere se le haría aceptable, pero no veía nada, nada sobresalía de entre todo el lugar. Busco entre los coches destartalados, entre los contenedores metálicos, inclusive en la entrada del lugar. Pero no, nada se mostraba ante sus ojos. Pareciendo así que el destino poco a poco le daba la razón a la joven a su lado.

-Revisemos el antiguo refugio de McGucket.- Pidió a la par que daba pasos seguros a dicha "vivienda".

-No encontraste nada. ¿Verdad?- Cuestiono ella detrás de él mientras arqueaba la ceja de manera inquisitiva y mostraba una sonrisa que cualquiera interpretaría como burlesca. Mas que nada, por que así era. Pero de igual forma no había nada mas que hacer que solamente acompañarlo. Por lo que sin mas, tomó el mismo camino que el joven castaño. Poco tardaron en adentrarse al sucio y abandonado lugar. O al menos así lo veía la chica Chiu, pero para Dipper no le parecía molesto el encontrarse en dicho lugar.

-Revisemos primero con la mirada. Luego moveremos las cosas.- Ordeno mientras realizaba dicha acción. Ella por un momento no entendió el por que de eso, pero al ver que aun mantenía la visión térmica, comprendió las cosas. Por lo que con un simple gesto, le dio a entender que así lo harían. Él se encargaría de ver si encontraba algo con respecto a lo calorífico, mientras ella revisaría las cosas a simple vista.

Y con eso en mente, no tardaron en realizar las cosas como se debía. Dipper volteaba y miraba hacia todos lados, observando de manera inquisitiva cada rincón del lugar. Esperando encontrar cualquier indicio de lo que fuera la siguiente parte de ese rompecabezas. Por su parte, Candy miraba todas las cosas que se había dejado el antiguo propietario, pero solo una de estas le llamaba la atención. Un tubo de ensayo que tenia un liquido verde parecido al que encontró Grenda en la cabaña del Misterio y se lo llevo.

-¿Oye? ¿Dipper?- le llamo la atención para que este volteara, y cuando lo hizo, le miro por encima de los lentes para apreciarla claramente- ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto a la par que señalaba lo que le llamaba la atención.

-Ah, eso. Es un suero para cambiar la voz.- Comento mientras se paraba a su lado para observar dicha sustancia.- Y es demasiada efectiva, así que no la tomes.- Le sugirió una vez le volteo a ver.

-¿Y por que se parece tanto al liquido que encontró Grenda en la cabaña?- Cuestiono confundida por el parentesco.

-Por que no es la única sustancia que McGucket hacia cuando aun se mantenía loco. De hecho tiene un mini laboratorio… aquí… escondido…- Al decir esas palabras puso una cara de fastidio, dándose cuenta de que debió de haber empezado por ese lugar en vez de ir a la choza.- Vamos a ver ese lugar.- Finalizo mientras mantenía aun la mirada por encima de los lentes.

-Como quieras.- Restándole importancia a lo que Dipper pudiese estar pensando, prefirió solamente hacerle caso en lo que decía.

Poco tardaron en salir del refugio y encontrarse en el antiguo coche destartalado en el que se guardaba aquellos químicos que Dipper en su momento no sabían que sustancias los conformaban. Pero deberían de ser unos muy raros para que cambien la voz de alguien así por que si. Abrió el cofre del auto, y frente a la pareja se encontraba aquello que debían de estar buscando. O al menos, eso esperaban. Por lo que Dipper fue el primero en actuar, se acomodo los lentes nuevamente y sin mas, empezó a revisar el interior del vehículo. Por su parte, Candy examinaba sin tocar nada, notando así que; escritas en el oxido del metal, se encontraban unas ecuaciones químicas bastantes complejas para alguien normal.

-Eso lo debió de dejar McGucket para uno de sus experimentos. ¿No?- Pregunto mientras aun mantenía la vista en dichos problemas.

-No lo creo.- Se limito a decir Dipper, cosa que le llamo la atención a ella. Y tras voltearse, pudo observar como él; con los lentes ahora a la altura de sus pómulos, aun mantenía la mirada en varios tubos de ensayos, probetas, matraces y frascos con polvos de distintos tipos, pero con la atención puesta en la simbología de las sustancias que se encontraban guardadas en los materiales de laboratorio.

-¿Por qué no lo crees?- Cuestiono incauta por su seriedad.

-Déjame ver lo que dicen las ecuaciones.- Pidió a la par que se giraba hacia el lado de Candy, observando las susodichas; escritas en el oxido de la carrocería con lo que pudo haber sido un exacto o algún instrumento punzante. En su mente trataba de descifrar la relación que se pudiera guardar entre las formulas químicas y las simbologías de los materiales que se encontraban ahí guardados.- Ya lo tengo.- Dijo de improvisto. Ganándose una mirada confusa por parte de la joven asiática.

-¿Qué cosa ya tienes?- Pregunto sorprendida por la forma tan rápida que se habían resuelto las cosas.

-¿Ves esas ecuaciones?-cuestiono a la par que señalaba las mismas- La primera de ellas usa sustancias que tenemos aquí. Y si las combinamos a cierta temperatura crearan otra. Las otras cinco son combinaciones hechas con demás combinaciones pero ahora respetando ciertos parámetros como presión y reposo.- Comento emocionado.

-Muy bien… ¿Y como medirás la temperatura?- Pregunto suspicaz al creer que debían de ir por un instrumento para tal tarea. Pero el chico se encontraba tan maravillado, que solamente se limito a acomodarse los lentes con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Denotando que se encontraba emocionado por empezar a trabajar. -Dipper. Por mas que quiera, no me parece algo de que emocionarme.- Le reprocho con una mirada irritada. Cosa que le hizo notar de golpe que era verdad, eran cosas de escuela en tiempo de vacaciones. No podía esperar que todos compartieran su pasión por descubrir cosas nuevas y menos con cosas tan tediosas como lo eran esas.

-Je, si, perdón.- Se disculpo a la par que ponía una mano detrás de su cabeza.- Empezare a realizar los procedimientos. ¿Si?- Informo a la par que se giraba a ver los materiales. En las ecuaciones venían las especificaciones de cuanta cantidad usar de cada cosa. Por lo que debería de ser cuidadoso con estas. No quería arruinarlo y estropear todo.

-Bien. Yo me sentare lejos por si acaso algo explota.- Comento mientras se giraba y caminaba tomando su distancia. Por lo que le había dicho el joven, eso tomaría su tiempo. Y con eso en mente se dispuso a emprender la tarea de pensar en algo en que perder el tiempo. Primero solo se limito a ver su celular, después, jugar uno que otro juego que tenia en el mismo, después observaba el cielo; apreciando que ya eran las 5 de la tarde; quizás mas. Habían estado demasiado tiempo ahí, y ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Inclusive las explosiones repentinas que acontecían y que dejaban al chico cubierto de materiales raros dejaban de causarle risa.

-Muy bien. Ya no se a que se refiere la ultima ecuación.- Comento en voz alta después de extraer de una manguera transparente la ultima sustancia que se creo.

-Pues déjalo. Vamos a la mansión, y gritémosle a Ford.- Comento con fastidio la chica.

-No, por que si lo hacemos no tendrá sentido.- Necio, terco, obstinado. Eran algunas de las cosas que caracterizaba al chico y ahí, en ese momento, las estaba mostrando. Lo demostraba con querer seguir adelante con todo eso. Lo demostraba por haber sido necio y querer calcular las temperaturas de las reacciones a tanteo con ayuda de sus lentes; cosa que provoco las ligeras explosiones anteriores. Lo demostraba con seguir ahí, intentando llegar al final de todo.

-¿Y que sentido se supone que tiene todo esto?- Ahora el enojo se apoderaba de ella. Se encontraba irritada, y no estaba para aguantar las paranoias de él.

-Es eso lo que planeo descubrir.- Y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella mirada decidida. Una voz firme, pose seria, una mente centrada en lo que quería, todo él. Esa forma de actuar tan a veces desesperante, también podía sonar cautivante si se tenían gustos peculiares. Ella suspiro, por pesadez o por enamorada, no lo sabia. Pero soltó un largo suspiro. Se acomodo los lentes, y decidió prestarle su ayuda un poco mas.

-Quizás son materiales que debes de buscar por el lugar. Y después combinar con la que ya tienes.- Trato de sonar razonable y sin ira, cosa difícil.

-No, no es eso. Bueno, en parte. Los materiales que me piden no son un resultado de combinación ni una sustancia que ya tenga. Y para acabar, la combinación tiene un símbolo que, si no mal recuerdo, significa sumergir.- Comento mientras dejaba el vaso de precipitado con la ultima sustancia en una parte del vehículo donde no se cayera. Poso su mano derecha enfrente de sus lentes y desactivo la visión térmica, esta le empezaba a molestar.

-Siendo ese el caso… ¿Qué sugieres?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba al chico por la espalda.

-Sugiero… que necesito un momento para que mi cerebro se reinicie.- Comento mientras se tallaba el tabique de la nariz por debajo de los lentes mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Reinicio. Me parece buena idea. ¿Te ayudo con eso?- Pregunto con burla para después, vengarse de él por la espera hecha. Y sin esperar contestación, le propino un zape lo suficientemente fuerte para que se le cayeran sus lentes. Los cuales, casualmente, quedaron dentro en el vaso de precipitado. Estaba a punto de reclamarle a la chica, pero vio como, sin previo aviso, la sustancia de color verde agua, empezaba a burbujear. Lo que estaban presenciando era una reacción demasiado extraña. Pero ella no se hizo esperar, por lo que alzo la mirada al chico. Mostrando una sonrisa triunfante mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Arg… Esta bien… Gracias.- Agradeció con cierto pesar mientras se sobaba el golpe. Pero lo que sucedía frente a él le dejo demasiado intrigado. Dado que en la ultima ecuación, se encontraba seguro de que esta tenia metal. Cosa que, pensándolo mas detalladamente, le veía sentido después de que descubriera el sonido que hacia al chocar con otros lentes. Pero de igual manera, se guardo en la cabeza esa composición química; ya que le parecía demasiado extraña.

-Nada de "Gracias"- Se escucho decir a la joven y ante eso, se giro para ver a que venia su comentario. Siendo tomado por sorpresa por ella. Ya que sin previo aviso, le robo un apasionado beso mientras se colgaba a su cuello. Se encontraba maravillada, ese día le había besado demasiado, y eso le gustaba, mas que nada. Por que con el beso que se estaban dando, ella jugaba dentro de su boca con ferocidad.

Las enrojecidas mejillas del chico y su mirada perdida decían que había sido tomado por completa sorpresa, no se lo esperaba. Es mas, ni si quiera recordaba que se habían besado horas atrás. No sabia si era correcto corresponder el beso, ya que sabia que ella lo hacia con sentimiento, mientras que él, bueno, sabia que era poseído por algo. Pero ese algo no era lo mismo que la poseía a ella. Pero poco le duro esa incertidumbre, ya que, mientras mas le besaba ella, mas le regresaba ese "algo" que le incitaba a tomarla de la cintura y atraerla hacia él. Y ahora, su lengua también se movía, estaba empezando a perder la razón de todo, incluso se estaba olvidando de que se encontraba haciendo. Mas sin embargo, antes de que sus manos se posaran en sus caderas, un ruido algo estridente se hizo presente. Ambos voltearon sorprendidos hacia donde había surgido este, contemplando de esa manera que el vaso de precipitado ahora contenía una sustancia liquida de color negro y que los lentes de Dipper ahora tenían un ligero color rojizo.

-¿Pero que…?- Pregunto mientras tomaba los mismos. Los observo de manera detenida, y tras secarlos, se los puso nuevamente. Su mente no podía procesar lo que veía.- C-Candy…- le llamo con voz de clara descolocación, cosa que le tomo por sorpresa- ¿Alguna vez has visto los laceres infrarrojos?- Pregunto sin mas. Queriendo demostrar un punto.

-Ahhhh… No, no se puede. Son imperceptibles al ojo humano.- Indico ella, pero él simplemente le paso sus gafas, dándole a entender que se las pusiera. Ella no espero y lo hizo. Encontrando de lleno la razón por la que Dipper se había sorprendido tanto. Ahora todo se teñía de color rojo suave y dentro de aquel cofre de auto viejo; donde aun se encontraba todo en su lugar por la obsesión del orden de Dipper, se veía como un láser infrarrojo salía disparado hacia un punto especifico. Una probeta, la cual, refractaba la dirección de la luz a otro lado, siendo este un simple tubo de ensayo, que hacia exactamente lo mismo. Si se viera todo por separado solo se encontrarían con la idea de que era una demostración de las propiedades de la luz. Pero, viendo todo en conjunto, podía observar como el laser, pasando por puntos específicos y al ser reflejado a otros, formaba la imagen de algo que veían a diario, unos acantilados bastantes peculiares que yacían ahí en Gravity Falls. Y la probeta, que de casualidad iniciaba todo eso, era el punto luminoso mas visible dado su forma. Y este señalaba la entrada a la mina del lado izquierdo.

-¿No esperara que vayamos ahí, o si?- Pregunto temiendo que fuera ese su siguiente destino.

-Como siempre digo…- Estaba a punto de hablar, pero fue ella la primera en pronunciar esas palabras.

-"Solo hay una forma de saberlo"- Imitando su tono de voz, mientras hacia un movimiento de mano; usándola como títere mientras decía eso en modo de burla, le sonreía ampliamente. Mientras, él mantenía una mirada resignada. Sabia que eso se lo tendría que aguantar.

-Bueno, pásame mis lentes.- Le pidió a la par extendía su mano por estos. Pero ella tenia otros planes, y simplemente se inclino hacia el frente con las manos en la espalda. Alzo ligeramente el rostro dándole a entender que los tomara él mismo. Cosa que hizo sin dudar. Algo que le tomó bastante por sorpresa.- Bien, terminemos con esto.- Pidió a la par que se ponía sus gafas y cerraba el cofre del laboratorio de McGucket. Dando a entender que se irían cuanto antes.

 _ **Por su parte, en la mansión:**_

-Lo descubrieron por accidente.- Se lamentaba Ford mientras ponía una mano en su rostro. Mientras que, su gemelo, no podía hacer mas que simplemente reírse estruendosamente por la reacción del científico.

-Las casualidades pueden existir Stanford. Aunque eso fue… Una casualidad muy peculiar.- Comento su compañero mientras le veía con burla. Sabiendo que dentro de poco se enfrentaría su sobrino.

-¿Qué probabilidades hay de que le peguen un zape y que tire sus lentes por accidente dentro del vaso de precipitado con la sustancia química necesaria para continuar?- Pregunto con molestia al ver que Dipper tenia algo mas que suerte.

-Al parecer, son muchas las probabilidades, Einstein.- Se volvió a mofar el antiguo señor misterio mientras continuaba con su estridente risa. Jamás se cansaría de señalarle al genio de su hermano sus errores.

-Oh, cállate Stanley.- Le ordeno severo. Se encontraba con una mezcla de sensaciones. Por un lado se sentía molesto de que Dipper tuviera suerte y compañía para resolver lo que le había preparado. Por otro, sentía temor, temor de lo que le había advertido su hermano se volviera realidad, y aunque habían tardado mas de lo esperado con los químicos, aun seguía con la preocupación de que no se cumplieran las condiciones para la tercera fase.

 _ **En el bosque de Gravity Falls:**_

Dipper y Candy se encontraban caminando desde hacia rato por el extenso lugar, en busca de una entrada a la mina. Entrada que Dipper había descubierto en su segundo verano ahí cuando fue a explorar con Ford.

-¿Crees que aun sigan ahí los dinosaurios?- Pregunto Candy con cierta preocupación.

-Es probable. Pero no de la forma en que piensas, todos seguro continúan encerrados en la resina de árbol.- Comento seguro de sus propias palabras.

-Espero que tengas razón en eso.- Pidió la joven con miedo a lo que sea que pudiera pasar.

-Descuida. Tengo en mi mochila una cuerda bastante larga, bajaremos por estilo rapel a la cueva, después, seguiremos el camino que nos lleva a los acantilados. Mas especifico, al del lado derecho.- Informo confiado en sus investigaciones.

-Bien, pero es que no quiero ser devorada por algún ser prehistórico.- Señalando su preocupación, se giro a verle, y el joven solo mantenía una sonrisa burlesca.

-¿Crees que te pase eso estando conmigo?- Pregunto con cierto aire de ofensa por que la joven no lo tomara en cuenta para sobrevivir. Pero sin darse cuenta, le dio hincapié para que empezara algo.

-Tienes razón. Estas tu, y eres increíble. Se que me protegerás.- Comento coqueta, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El ambiente había cambiado de repente.

-Oh, mira. Ya llegamos.- Argumento a la par que se adelantaba un poco a la vieja capilla destartalada que había en medio del bosque. La joven Chiu por su parte, solo el miraba con enojo. Se había vuelto a escapar.

Una vez dentro. Dipper se encargo de poner la soga que traía en una viga encima del agujero por el que entrarían. Dejo caer la parte mas larga al vacío mientras el extremo corto se lo amarraba a la cintura. Estaba dispuesto a usar el método clásico de alpinismo. Pero claro, sin soporte ni anclaje.

-¿Lista?- Le pregunto a la chica pelinegra.

-¿Lista para que?- Con ligero temor, se acerco al joven. Quien sin dudarlo la atrajo hacia él.

-Sujétate fuerte.- Le pidió mientras tomaba con fuerza la soga y la cintura de ella. El método para descender era bastante sencillo. Solo tenia que tomar ambas partes de la cuerda para después permanecer suspendido en el aire un poco de tiempo en lo que el peso se distribuía, después, solo bastaba con aflojar un poco el agarre para bajar lentamente. Y tal cual lo planeaba, tal cual lo hizo. No presento ninguna dificultad, mas que nada, por que Candy permaneció completamente estática, pero aferrada de una manera anormal.

Casi nulo fue el tiempo que tardaron en llegar al fondo. Y una vez en el, él joven fue el primero en caminar, Candy por su parte tardo un poco en responder a dicha acción. Y tras un breve momento en que no se movió, le empezó a seguir de cerca mientras se aferraba a uno de sus brazos. Pasaron los minutos, cerro los ojos al pasar cerca de las antiguas bestias; aunque había visto una de cerca en el pasado, aun así sabia que eran depredadores naturales. Por lo que, si ellos fácilmente pudieron despertar a uno, con el tiempo se le hacia lógico que alguno que otro volviera a la vida de forma espontanea. Paso un momento metida en ese pensamiento y sin previo aviso para la chica, llegaron a una parte de la cueva donde se dividían los caminos en cinco. Se detuvieron un momento, y después, Dipper emprendió el rumbo al ultimo camino de derecha a izquierda. Siendo de esa manera, lo único que se veía en el camino tomado, solo eran las vías del suelo y las paredes de piedra. Pero solo fue así por unos quince minutos de silencioso recorrido, ya que después de la larga travesía, al menos para ella lo fue, llegaron a la parte que él había predicho su salida.

-Es… Demasiado alto…-Comento la joven pelinegra mientras veía por el borde de los rieles aquel vacío atemorizante.

-Algo. Pero el truco esta en no mirar hacia abajo.- Comento para acto seguido taparle los ojos por detrás, si se ponía nerviosa iba a ocurrir un accidente.- Así que quédate mejor con los ojos cerrados y confía en mi.- Le susurro al oído de manera tranquila. Logrando así que su ritmo cardiaco se normalizara.

-Esta bien, confiare en ti.- Su voz ahora también denotaba tranquilidad y armonía. Cosa que le indico que era momento para empezar el ultimo tramo del camino.

-Pon tus pies en el riel. Caminar por el es mas fácil.- Le recomendó mientras le sostenía las manos. Candy no sabia por que, pero se dejaba llevar, le hacia caso, obedecía completa y ciegamente lo que pedía, sabia que podía confiarle la vida cuando quisiera y que siempre estaría a salvo.

Una vez ella se encontrara en buena posición, las cosas comenzaron. Dipper caminaba por los tablones mientras le tomaba de la mano, guiándola de manera normal; como si de un paseo por el parque se tratara, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver el pueblo o lo que había debajo suyo. A el no le daban pavor las alturas, eso era un requisito indispensable para practicar la disciplina que había adoptado. Por lo que, sin pena ni gloria, se dedicaba a ver y apreciar aquellas magnificas vistas que solo podían llegar a ver los mas intrépidos. Así era siempre. Una persona se conformaba con ver un rascacielos desde la acera, otros, subían hasta un piso seguro de este y veían desde ahí un escenario espectacular, pero; gracias a Gabriel, él ahora pertenecía a un pequeño grupo de personas que tienen el coraje suficiente para subir al punto máximo de los lugares, para ver desde ahí el maravilloso espectáculo que conformaban, en conjunto, todas las cosas del lugar. Y así era en ese momento, desde esos rieles mineros podía apreciar perfectamente el valle de Gravity Falls como muy pocos lo han hecho. Pero no pudo seguir deleitando su mirar, habían llegado a donde debían, en la entrada al acantilado izquierdo ya no se encontraban las típicas tablas que prohibían el paso. Ahora solo había delante suya una entrada a la cueva, en la cual, esperaba un carro minero con un extravagante contenido.

Una caja metálica negra, del tamaño comparable a una caja registradora. No sobresalía en nada, no tenia palancas, no tenia cables fuera, no tenia carros móviles. Solo tenia un pequeño compartimiento donde meter algo, y a su lado, un botón negro.

-Ya llegamos, puedes bajar.- Le informo mientras ponía ambas manos en su cintura, y ella, sintiendo dicha acción, simplemente dio un pequeño salto con el que cayo a un lado del chico. Pero, sin romper con el contacto, decidió aprovechar la situación, por lo que sin mas, le abrazo de forma efusiva.- ¿Candy?- Pregunto, extrañado por la repentina acción de la chica.

-¿Si?- Devolvió la pregunta sin dejar de abrazarle.

-Ah… ¿Por qué me abrazas?- Incauto y confuso, no pudo hacer mas que cuestionar lo obvio.

-¿En serio me preguntas eso? ¿Te molesta mas que te abrase que te bese?- Pregunto con ojos insistentes. Esa respuesta él no se la esperaba. Por lo que prefirió evitar el enfrentamiento.

-M-Mejor vamos a ver que es eso.- Pidió a la par que se despegaba de la chica, quien, con mirada picara aun le veía.

- _Puedes escapar todo lo que quieras, pero no será así siempre._ \- Pensó para sus adentros, y después, camino hacia donde el chico se dirigía.

Ambos, de frente a la extraña maquina, la examinaron con cuidado y detenimiento. Inspeccionándola desde todos sus ángulos. Pero no parecía tener nada fuera de lo común. Es mas, no parecía tener nada en si que llamara demasiado la atención.

-Bueno, supongo que solo nos queda algo obvio por hacer.- Comento el chico Pines mientras se quitaba sus lentes.

-¿Los vas a poner ahí?- Pregunto ella.

-¿Qué mas podemos hacer? No hay mas indicios de otra cosa.- Comento mientras ponía sus lentes en el compartimiento, lugar donde encajaban sus lentes a la perfección. En ese momento, una oscura nube paso por encima del lugar. Dándole un aspecto lúgubre a la cueva.

-Eso… fue raro…- Comento Candy, mientras, Dipper había cerrado el compartimiento, y sin detenerse a pensar. Presiono el botón negro a su lado. Acto seguido, la maquina reacciono con un ruido digno de un motor y un zumbido bastante fuerte, que daba a entender que pasaba corriente eléctrica por la maquina.

-Debe de tener una fuente de poder en su interior.- Comento él mientras aun mantenía la vista en el objeto dentro de la carro.

-Supongo. Pero… ¿Y ahora que? Antes al menos te ponían que debías de hacer. Ahora, te lo esta dando como si nada.- Haciendo notar el único punto que le preocupaba a él, Candy le miro preocupada.

-Lo se. Pero puede que debamos de buscar algo después de esto. Incluso tal vez con lo que sea que se nos de ahora.- Intentaba sonar serio. Pero dentro de su cabeza se preguntaba el por que de todo eso. Ya sabia la composición química de los lentes, sabia los procesos que eran capaces de incluirle una nueva función a los mismos y por alguna razón algo dentro de él le decía que seria lo nuevo que tuvieran. Pero de igual manera, le parecía todo demasiado sospechoso. Había algo en todo eso que no le cuadraba. Aunque, sin previo aviso esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Ya que el ruido que emanaba de la maquina se detuvo. Y sin previo aviso, aquel pequeño compartimiento se abrió, mostrando así sus lentes; los cuales, tenían un ligero color verde.

-Al parecer algo nuevo les paso.- Comento ella, aun incomoda por la penumbra que se genero gracias a que aquella nube eclipsara la luz del sol. Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, pero gracias al lugar donde estaban pareciera que fuera mucho mas tarde. Él, por su parte, tomo en sus manos sus gafas. Las observo de todos los ángulos, y sin perder mas el tiempo. Se las puso.

-Ya veo.- Serio, esa era su actitud ahora. Mentiría si dijera que no se lo esperaba.

-¿Qué les paso ahora?- Pregunto interesada en su nueva función. Y como las anteriores veces, le paso los lentes para que se los pusiera y viera por ella misma lo mismo que él. Claro que, en el momento de hacerlo, volvió la vista a la salida de la cueva, viendo por un momento el pueblo, mas exactamente, la colina que ahora era el lugar donde vivía. Pero poniendo una semblante de extrañeza al ver una antena nueva en el techo. Una que se diferenciaba a las demás por sus luces en el disco que la conformaba.- Increíble.- Se le escucho decir.- ¿Visión nocturna?- Sonaba fascinada por lo que acaban de ponerle a las gafas.- ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto mientras señalaba a un punto dentro de la oscura cueva, claro que, oscura solo para él. Ella podía ver claramente lo que había dentro gracias a los lentes.

-Déjame ver.- Sonaba serio. Por lo que la joven Chiu le paso su pertenencia sin ningún problema. Él empezó a observar al punto donde ella le había indicado.- Son los procesos electrónicos que se llevaron a cabo para que los lentes adquirieran el aditamento de la visión nocturna.- Informó mientras se grababa en la cabeza lo que ahí ponía, deduciendo al poco tiempo la pieza faltante del rompecabezas.- Adentrémonos a la cueva.- Le pidió mientras daba pasos seguros al interior de la misma.

-¿E-Eh?- Pregunto incauta. Ella no podía ver nada, pero de igual manera que la vez pasada, camino pegada a él mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su brazo. Por su parte, el chico Pines veía las anotaciones en los muros de la cueva. Viendo que el proceso que se llevo a cabo era mas sencillo de lo que pensó. Ya que solo consistió en hacer pasar una descarga eléctrica continua por los lentes para que estos se cargaran de alguna manera.

Manera que ya sabia cual fue. Puesto que ya sabia las respuestas a lo que sucedía. Los lentes se encontraban compuestos por un poco de mercurio junto con un derivado de benceno y plástico de poliuretano. Cosa difícil de hacer, pero que de alguna manera se logro llevar a cabo. En un principio los lentes solamente tenían la propiedad de aclarar su vista a la hora de leer, pero gracias a que fueron sometidos a la primera prueba, estos fueron cargados fotosintéticamente con energía, lo cual, les provocaba ser capaces de poder ver los rastros de calor que había en el ambiente. Cuando llegaron a la segunda prueba, los lentes fueron puestos en un compuesto químico que tenia distintos materiales combinados en distintas situaciones. Los cuales, al entrar en contacto, les pasaron una gran cantidad de iones a los mismos, descomponiendo algunas células de los mismos, provocando que estos fueran capaces de neutralizar ciertas partículas de luz que les impedían ver la luz infrarroja. Por ultimo, la visión nocturna fue capaz de hacerse presente gracias a la reactivación de energía en los lentes. La electricidad que le pasaron a los mismos cumplió con la función de reactivar las células descompuestas que tenían y con ayuda de los residuos químicos, se les dio al propiedad de intensificar energía que ellos mismos tenían gracias a la oxidación de su compuesto metálico. Esa energía era capaz de servir para la función de ver en la oscuridad de la misma manera que lo haría una cámara de video con esa función.

Siguieron caminando sin mas, en la oscuridad. O al menos, la chica. Por su parte, Dipper seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Aun había algo que debía de averiguar, pero solo daría con ello si se encontrara con algo mas, algo que esperaba ver dentro de poco.

-Llegamos.- Dijo él de improvisto.

-¿A dónde?- Cuestiono ella confundida.

-Al final.- Se limito a decir él mientras se detenía. El veía frente suyo una maquina parecida a un cajero automático. Por lo que tenia una ligera idea de que hacer. Estiro su mano libre, y sin mas, presiono un botón rojo en el tablero de la maquina. La pantalla se encendió y él tuvo que quitarse los lentes para que la luz no le dejara ciego.

-¿Y ahora que?- Pregunto con ligero fastidio la chica Chiu mientras veía la maquina con los ojos entrecerrados. Le molestaba un poco la luz puesto que ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad. En la pantalla solo aparecía una leyenda que decía: "Colocar el objeto" sobre lo que seria el compartimiento donde saldría el dinero si fuera un cajero automático.

Dipper no lo dudo. Y sin mas, puso los lentes en el compartimiento y lo cerro. Pasaron los segundos en los que la pantalla solo mostraba las palabras: "Espere por favor", y tras unos momentos, lo que aparecía a continuación era los componentes y funciones de lo que él había colocado en el compartimiento.

-"Para activar la visión nocturna posicionar la mano durante cinco segundos enfrente de los lentes…" Vaya, al parecer te dicen como activar cada cosa además del como funciona.- Comento ella con ligera felicidad. Pero él continuaba serio. Y sin mas, simplemente presiono el botón de "continuar"

-"Para activar la visión térmica posicionar la mano durante tres segundos enfrente de los lentes."- continuar- "Para activar la visión infrarroja posicionar la mano enfrente los lentes por un segundo."- Lo mismo, estaba por dar a continuar. Y esperaba que se pusiera lo que él en verdad quería. Sin pensarlo mas, lo hizo. En la pantalla aparecían cálculos radiales y de densidad de ondas. Además de una explicación sobre la refracción de la luz y como transformar las señales de onda en información binaria para después componer con ella imágenes y sonido. Lo que temía, y mientras trataba de calmarse, tensaba la mandíbula y cerraba en un puño la mano libre.

-¿Qué son esos cálculos? No los entiendo.- La joven no lograba procesar lo que había ahí escrito. Ya que le parecía demasiado difícil de entender. Y tras voltear a ver al chico, se sorprendió de que este mantuviera una mirada llena de ira.

-Nada de importancia.- Fue lo único que dijo con una voz fría. Dio nuevamente al botón de continuar. Y la pantalla siguiente aparecía una imagen donde se encontraba una caricatura de su tío que le daba las gracias por ayudarle a completar su experimento.

-Je… Al final era algo que hubieras hecho de igual forma. ¿No?- Quiso levantarle el animo, pero su mirada continuaba siendo una donde la ira reinaba. Por lo que considero prudente mejor no hablar del tema.- ¿P-Por donde habrá una salida?- Pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa. Él solamente se limito a sacar sus lentes del compartimiento donde los había puesto. Acto seguido, la maquina se apago. Dipper se los puso por un momento para activar la visión nocturna. Y tras la espera de los cinco segundos emprendieron el camino a una parte mas adentrada de la cueva.- ¿Dipper?- Pregunto un poco asustada de su repentina actitud.

-Hay señales de una salida por aquí. Así que mejor sigámoslas.- Fue lo único que se limito a decir con su aun fría voz. Voz que le hizo quedarse dentro de un silencio bastante pesado. La caminata no duro demasiado tiempo, puesto que llegaron a un muro falso que Dipper quito de en medio con una patada. Necesitaba dejar salir un poco de su ira, y al salir, volvió a acomodar el muro falso de la misma manera que lo quito de su camino.

-¿T-Todo bien?- Pregunto ligeramente asustada por la acción colérica del chico.

-Si. Vámonos.- Se limito a decir mientras emprendía camino al pueblo. Ella caminaba detrás de él, pero a distancia prudente. No sabia por que el repentino cambio, pero consideraba que lo mejor seria no decir nada.

Por el apresurado paso al que iba el chico, no tardaron en salir del bosque, ella reviso su celular, encontrándose con la hora, 18:30 hrs, habían pasado todo el día juntos. Y aunque había hecho avances con él, en ese momento sentía que era desplazada a segundo plano por alguna razón. Estaban caminando ahora por las calles del pueblo. Y parecía que él tenia el rumbo bien fijado, cosa que preocupo, puesto que era la mansión en la que vivía.

-¡Hey! ¡Chicos!- Se escucho el grito de cierta castaña. Estaban en la zona residencial. Y justo pasaron por enfrente de la casa de Thompson. En donde se encontraban Mabel, Grenda, Pacifica, Tambry, el gótico de su novio y los inseparables amigos de él, junto con el residente del hogar.

-H-Hola.- Saludo Candy, por su parte, Dipper se veía que solo quería continuar. Por lo que miraba a todos por encima de su hombro. Cosa que les llamo la atención a todos.

-¿Bro Bro, todo bien?- Pregunto la joven de frenos.

-Si. Candy, nos vemos. Gracias por el día, me divertí mucho. Ah, y gracias por ayudarme con "esto"- se acomodo los lentes- luego te compensare. Por ahora, me tengo que ir, los veo luego chicos.- Se despidió con la misma voz fría de antes. No quería quedarse ahí y desahogar su ira con quien no debía. Hacia tiempo que había aprendido que eso solo traía conflicto y malestar a todos.

-Espera. ¡Dipper!- Le grito con la intención de que se detuviera, pero fue inútil. Había empezado a correr con dirección a la colina donde residían.- ¿Candy, que paso?- Pregunto preocupada. La chica solo negó con la cabeza.

-Ni yo lo se. En un momento estábamos resolviendo algo que le dio Ford, y en otro, bueno, se puso así. Como si le hubieran hecho algo malo.- Fue lo único que podía decir, ya que de manera resumida, así eran las cosas.- De hecho, fue un día muy largo. Mejor me voy a casa. Lo siento, pero estoy cansada. Hablamos luego. ¿Si?- Pedía mientras se despedía, cosa que les extraño a todos, pero mas, a la joven rubia que se encontraba callada ante lo que había presenciado.

 _ **Pasado el rato, en la mansión:**_

-Afróntalo seis dedos. Estas frito.- Se le escucho decir a Stan, quien se mantenía sentado en el comedor, con McGucket a su lado. Ambos, mirando al mayor de los Pines dar vuelta por el lugar con preocupación.

-Cállate Stanley.- Le pidió con ligera furia.- Solo un poco mas, bastaba con un poco mas de tiempo para que esos componentes se desactivaran y él no los viera.- Comentaba con ligera paranoia.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta, sixer. No se puede hacer nada.- Se le escucho comentar nuevamente.

-¿Se puede saber por que estas tan calmado? A ti también te va a gritar.- Le pregunto con furia.

-Que bien me conocen.- Dipper dio acto de presencia con esas palabras. Se encontraba de pie en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Dipper!- Ford se sorprendió, mas aun con la mirada que denotaba ira.

-Se puede saber… ¿Por qué?- Pregunto con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

-E-Eh… ¿Por que…?- Le faltaba contexto en la pregunta, cosa le hacia imposible de saber a que se refería en si.

-¡¿Por qué hacer todo tan absurdamente complicado?!- estallo en cólera- Se que querías darme al bienvenida al pueblo. Pero… ¿Espiar lo que hago? ¡Estas loco!- se le escuchaba furioso. Ford no sabia como contestar a eso. Pero ahí no acababa la cosa, se giro a su otro tío y al anciano.- ¡¿Ustedes sabían?!- El tono de voz que uso era demasiado atemorizante, por lo que les tomo por sorpresa.

-N-No si no hasta esta mañana cuando me contaron su plan.- Respondió McGucket, sorprendido por el actuar del chico.

-Así que… "me contaron su plan"… ¿Eh?- dijo mientras centraba la mirada solamente el antiguo señor misterio. Este se puso algo incomodo con esa acción.- ¿Desde que momento veían lo que yo veía?- Pregunto con voz cavernosa.

-Desde esta mañana a las nueve. Cuando active esa función, solo les espera una vida útil de doce horas si están en contacto con el oxigeno. Después de eso, ya no podrá transmitir nada. Seguirán teniendo las mismas funciones, pero, ya no transmitirán audio ni video.- Se explico lo mejor que pudo, con la esperanza de que se calmara su sobrino.

-¿Desde las nueve?- Volvió a preguntar, pero ahora con mas furia. Los ancianos no supieron el porque, si no hasta que recordaron con quien había pasado el día. Dipper no espero respuesta, se quito los lentes y los guardo en su estuche.- Mas te vale que dejen de hacer esa función.- Hablo con voz aun llena de ira. Y tras dedicar esas palabras, se encamino a la salida.

-¿A-Adonde vas?- Pregunto Ford.

-A casa de Wendy, quede con ella hoy. No me esperen. Me quedare a dormir con ella.- Informo para acto seguido, azotar la puerta de la mansión. Los ancianos se quedaron perplejos por lo que había dicho. Ninguno esperaba ese desenlace.

-Gane.- Se escucho romper el silencio. Stan había dicho esas palabras para terminar de humillar a su gemelo. Quien le recrimino con la mirada.

 _ **6:55, residencia Corduroy:**_

Wendy se encontraba sentada en el pórtico de su cabaña desde hacia rato. Había salido del trabajo algo temprano, por lo que solo le quedaba asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y que las cosas saldrían como ella quería. Tenia su celular en la mano, estaba leyendo un mensaje que le había llegado de una conversación en grupo que se formo apenas hacia unos minutos.

Solo habían tres integrantes de dicho grupo. Ella, una rubia que conocía y la que lo creo, una pelinegra asiática. El primer mensaje que se envió, fue de la que creo el grupo. Y ese mensaje lo había releído varias veces. Sabia que la chica no hablaba por hablar, por lo que debía de tomarse lo que decía con mucha seriedad.

Pero, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, unas pisadas de alguien aparentemente enfadado se hacían presentes en el lugar. Volteo a verle. El chico que le gustaba caminaba en su dirección, la luz del próximo atardecer le daba en la espalda. Estaba con las manos en los bolsillos y con la cabeza agachada. Tenia el ceño fruncido y mantenía la mandíbula tensa, probablemente por estar apretando los dientes sin importarle que le dolieran.

Ella se puso de pie, eso le permitiría hacer todo con mayor facilidad. La ira nubla el juicio, y sin duda no se quedaría atrás de nadie. Ella también daría un avance esa noche. Y todo estaba en orden para que su objetivo fuera cazado de la manera que quería. Él ya estaba cerca, por lo que con una mano le saludo, mientras la otra, la mantenía en la espalda. Con el celular aun en la mano, mostrando la pantalla que aun tenia abierto aquel mensaje.

- _Rayos, debimos haber quedado con la regla de que la primera en besarlo se lo quedaba. Bueno, da igual. Fue un día cansado, hicimos muchas cosas. ^^-_ Decía el mensaje. Pero no le veía nada malo. Es mas, lo veía como una oportunidad, quizá era una cazadora nata. Pero eso solo la incitaba a hacer las cosas aun mas complicadas para disfrutar todo, aunque fuera absurdo al final.


	29. Salvajes Instintos

_**Bueno, e aqui el nuevo capitulo. Y como supuse, se acabo mi mala racha. Aunque espero que ese comentario no se lo tome personal el destino. xD  
Pero en fin, espero que sea de su agrado lo que les escribi ahora, ojala no me vuelva a pasar algo que me retrase los escritos. Y de igual manera, espero que sea de su total gusto; si es asi, espero sus comentarios, y si no, de igual manera los espero. Quiero saber el que les gusta, el que no. Ya saben, lo normal. Recuerden que sigue siendo mi primer fic.  
XD**_

 _ **Pero bueno, que me voy por las cuerdas. La obra literaria que estan a punto de leer esta hecha de un Fan y para Fans, espero que les guste ya que esta hecha con ese simple proposito. Entretener. La serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch y de Disney.**_

 _ **Capitulo 8: Salvajes instintos**_

Mabel seguía confundida por la repentina actitud de su gemelo. Mas que nada, por que esa mañana se levanto con demasiado buen humor, cosa que le decía que algo debió de haberse salido de control. Pero no podía, o mas bien, no quería; suponer nada, no quería andarse haciendo ideas raras. Mas que nada, por que el chico paso casi todo su día con su amiga.

Eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde, hacia rato que se había despedido de sus amigos. Y estaba encaminándose con calma a la mansión. Sabia que no estaría su hermano, ya que estaría con la misma persona que había faltado en el grupo de amigos de esa tarde. Aquella que probablemente salió del trabajo hace poco tiempo. Y con ese pensamiento, una idea llego a su cabeza. La posibilidad de que a su hermano le afectara que tres chicas insistieran en salir con él y que este, culpable por el hecho de estar viendo a tres chicas a la vez, terminara sintiéndose mal.

Negó con la cabeza, por eso mismo no quería pensar en el tema. Era demasiado creativa, y eso también afectaba a sus alucinaciones con respecto a cosas serias. Además de que sabia que su hermano no haría eso, el no engañaría a ninguna chica con la que saliera, y ni mucho menos llegaría a sentir esa "culpa" por que ella misma le pidió a sus amigas que no se excedieran.

Llego a la mansión, aun se le hacia raro. Hacia apenas tres años ella llegaba caminando a una cabaña destartala y desecha a mitad del bosque, y ahora, sus parientes residían en aquella ostentosa propiedad. Haciendo que con eso, ella también viviera ahí. Dejo de pensar, se estaba haciendo un lio en su propia cabeza. Saco de su bolso el botón que le dio Ford para entrar, lo presiono y un segundo después, el portón principal se abrió. Paso por aquel amplio patio delantero mientras escuchaba como se cerraba la entrada detrás de ella, abrió las puertas de la mansión y se adentro. Poco duro en silencio, ya que antes que pudiera gritar que regreso, una voz se hizo presente.

-¡Oh por favor, Stanley!- Se escucho a Ford dentro del comedor. Por lo que, preocupada por lo que sea que pasara, se encamino a la misma.

-Fue una apuesta seis dedos. ¿Cómo dice esa chica? Ah, si. Deudas de juego…- Hizo una pausa dramática, para darle a entender a su hermano de que debía cumplir con su parte de la apuesta.

-Son deudas de honor…- Completo ella al entrar y ver a los tres ancianos, dos de ellos de pie discutiendo, y el tercero simplemente sentado bebiendo té.- Hola, regrese.- Informo ligeramente risueña.

-Hola calabaza. Bienvenida.- Saludo con completa normalidad Stan.

-Hola Mabel, que bien que regresaste.- Fue ahora McGucket, quien como saludo incluso levanto la taza donde bebía.

-Hola cariño.- Saludo Ford.- Stanley, luego seguimos hablando. ¿De acuerdo?- Le pidió mientras daba pasos a la chica, por su parte; su gemelo, solo se limito a alzar los hombros en señal de desinterés.- Oye, Mabel. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- Pregunto con ligera vergüenza.

-Claro tío. Lo que sea.- Respondió ella algo preocupada por lo que le pedía.

-¿Puedes enviarle un mensaje a Dipper diciéndole que no olvide que mañana es día de…? ¿Cómo le llamas Stanley?- Pregunto mientras se giraba a su gemelo. Seguía sin ser demasiado bueno en ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Día de diversión Familiar?- Preguntaron Mable y Stan al mismo tiempo.

-Si, eso. Pídele que no se le olvide. ¿Si?- Terminando de pedir su favor, le miraba suplicante.

-Ahhhh… Esta bien, pero me tienes que decir el por que se lo tengo que decir yo. ¿De acuerdo?- Pregunto a la par que sacaba su celular del bolso.

-Ford hizo enojar a tu hermano.- Soltando la sopa antes de tiempo. McGucket comento eso para después beber un largo sorbo de té, y con dicha acción, no prestarle atención a la recriminación de la mirada de su colega.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Tío Ford, que le hiciste? Se veía furioso.- Mabel se olvido por completo del favor que le había pedido instantes antes.

-T-Te lo contare, solo… Mándale el mensaje. ¿Si?- Pedía mientras intentaba calmar a la chica. Debía de tener todo listo para el día siguiente. Y eso que aun se tenia que hacer una pelea contra su hermano por eso mismo.

-Bien…- En un puchero, escribió rápidamente en su teléfono un mensaje de texto con lo que pedía Ford.- _Dippy, no se te olvide que mañana vamos a tener día de diversión Familiar. ^w^_ \- Fue le mensaje que escribió. Acto seguido, dio un toque con su dedo para enviarlo. Y tras hacerlo, miro con recriminación al mayor de los Pines, quien soltó un suspiro derrotado.

-Bien. S-Solo promete no enojarte.- Empezó a hablar. Seria difícil el decir las cosas sin que se escucharan mal.- Veras, quise darle una sorpresa a Dipper…

 _ **En ese momento, en una cabaña en el bosque:**_

-… Y he me aquí. La verdad, no se como contar todo lo que paso sin poder entrar en detalles técnicos, pero, eso fue en resumen.- Comentaba Dipper mientras se mantenía sentado en la cama de la pelirroja leñadora, quien le veía desde una silla al frente suyo. Su mochila la había dejado en el piso de abajo; aun lado de la puerta.

-Vaya viejo. Que cosas. Imagino que Ford lo quiso hacer de buena manera, pero hay formas mejores.- Comentó mientras se echaba un mechón de pelo hacia atrás de su ojera. Y justo en ese momento, un tono de mensaje sonó. Dipper saco de su bolsillo del pantalón un celular bastante moderno, el cual dejaba ver una notificación de mensaje. Lo desbloqueo y leyó de forma rápida.

-Y mañana aun debemos de ir al día de Diversión Familiar.- Comento, para acto seguido, bloquear el dispositivo móvil.

-Pero al final le perdonaras. Yo se que si.- Le hablo mientras mantenía una sonrisa amplia.

-Si, lo se. Pero por ahora no, me espió Wendy, eso no se perdona fácilmente.- Sonaba un poco molesto al decir esas palabras. O al menos, para ella sonaba molesto.

-Y no digo que lo perdonaras de inmediato, solo dije que, al final lo terminaras haciendo.- Informo mientras se paraba de la silla y se sentaba a su lado, mientras le abrazaba por los hombros con un brazo. Cosa que le hizo sentir mejor. Sabia que ella escucharía y se pondría de su lado. Volteo a ver a la chica, pero ahora su mirada iba hacia abajo, y no hacia arriba como antes. La joven por su parte, hizo lo mismo, y le miro directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en el gris de los mismos. Quería dar inicio a algo que ansiaba demasiado, pero también quería divertirse.- Además, no es como que haya visto algo vergonzoso. ¿O si?- Pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, ocultando de esa manera un dato que daba por hecho; pero como si no fuera suficiente con eso, el rubor en el joven se lo termino por confirmar.

-B-Bueno, en fin. Ya debió de haber empezado la maratón.- Intentando evitar ese cuestionamiento, tomó el control remoto de la orilla de la cama, prendió el televisor y sintonizo de forma rápida el canal que Solía ser sobre Historia. Mientras, Wendy solo le veía sonriente, se le hacia tierno el ver como intentaba zafarse de la situación.- Oh, una película de Zombis. Hombre, ya no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que pelee contra un no-muerto.- Comento con una mezcla de melancolía y broma en su voz.

-Jejeje… ¿Seguro quieres que te persigan esas cosas otra vez?- Pregunto siguiendo su broma.

-Bueno, se me haría gracioso a estas alturas de mi vida.- Comento burlesco mientras veía la obra cinemática de bajo presupuesto. La cual le recordaba las muchas aventuras que había vivido y que un cadáver sin cerebro era pan comido para él ahora que ya sabia pelear.

-Oh, claro. Por que siempre es divertido un zombi que te persiga diciendo "cerebrossss".- Bromeaba mientras estiraba las manos en dirección al chico y ponía una cara graciosa para él.

-Jajaja… Claro que lo es.- Comento entre risas, por la acción de la chica, quien aun mantenía la misma cara y en ese momento tanteaba su rostro en busca de su "comida". Pero, para el joven Pines no pasaba de una simple broma. Broma con la cual se divertida demasiado. Tanto hasta incluso dejarse caer en la cama de la chica mientras aun reía, chica que aun mantenía su papel hasta que se quedo encima suyo, viendo lo risueño que se encontraba.

-¿Hacia mucho que no te reías así?- Pregunto juguetona mientras se recostaba encima de su pecho, haciendo que la cercanía de sus rostros fuera casi nula. Pero a él no le importo, o no se dio cuenta, seguía divertido por la actuación de su amiga aunque esta no fuera nada del otro mundo.

-Hace demasiado que no me rio así.- Afirmo con completa naturalidad. Ya que eso, era verdad, bastante tiempo transcurrió desde que se reía de esa manera con alguien que no fuera su hermana.

-Es que te hacia falta volver.- Soltó sin pensar, mas que nada, por que seguía perdida en la mirada del chico. Mirada que le dejo perpleja de repente. Ya que esta empezaba a reflejar una maraña de emociones, melancolía, tristeza, dolor, alegría… Eran demasiadas las cosas que reflejaban ese par de ojos grises, y su portador, solo se mantenía con la misma sonrisa.

-Si, me hacia falta demasiado volver.- Comento mientras pensaba en las cosas que eso significaba. El volver a ver sonreír a su hermana, el pelear contra monstruos en el bosque, las bromas de su tío Stan, la compañía de sus amigos, que Ford le quitara de encima de sus hombros aquella pesada carga… Sin duda con ese pensamiento ya lo había perdonado, pero por terquedad u orgullo, no lo admitiría si no hasta dentro de unos días.

-¿Dipper?- Pregunto Wendy, preocupada por ver que el joven se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?- Devolvió la pregunta como contestación mientras se incorporaba poco a poco gracias a que la chica continuaba encima suyo. Y ella, al sentir como buscaba levantarse, solo se limito a sentarse en con sus piernas abiertas encima del chico.

-Todos te extrañamos.- Comento, adivinando el pensamiento en el que se había perdido el chico.

-Y yo los extrañe a todos.- Le informo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa amplia. Siendo ese preciso momento cuando cayo en cuenta de la posición en que estaban ambos. El rubor se apodero de sus mejillas; y en un vano intento de no caer en ese "algo" que le incitaba a hacer cosas que el mismo no controlaba, decidió girar la vista a otro lado. Algo que le decía a ella que la situación se estaba dando como ella quería.

-Voy por las palomitas a la cocina. ¿Algo de beber en particular?- Pregunto mientras se ponía de pie. Dejando al chico perplejo por un momento, afortunadamente para él, pudo reaccionar a tiempo y contestar ese cuestionamiento.

-S-Si, un refresco normal estaría bien.- Pidió mientras regresaba la mirada a la pantalla del cuarto.

-De acuerdo.- Fue lo único que se limito a decir mientras se encaminaba a la cocina del lugar. Sonriendo ampliamente ya que todo saldría conforme a su plan.

 _ **En ese momento, en la mansión:**_

-¿Entonces… Lo espiaste?- Preguntaba la joven castaña por quinta vez seguida.

-N-No, no con esas intenciones. Quería ver si podía hacer las cosas como se las puse. P-Pero no esperaba que estuviera acompañado con alguien al hacerlas.- Ruborizándose por lo que significaban esas palabras, desvió la mirada a otro lado del lugar.

-Bien, no estoy enojada.- Comento mientras dejaba salir un largo suspiro. Sintiendo claramente como desechaba a la vez esas emociones negativas.- Ahora dime tío Ford… ¿Hasta donde llegaron Candy y Dipper?- Pregunto con total interés y una sonrisa amplia. Algo que dejo descolocados a todos los presentes. Y por su sorpresa, sabia que tenia que dar una explicación.- Oh, por favor. Es ella, y Dipper, bueno, quiero saber que tan despistado es.- Comento con ligera burla a su hermano.

-No vimos que tan lejos llegaron. Solo sabemos que se besaron.- Comento Stan mientras se encontraba recargado contra una pared.

-Pensé que lo estaban espiando.- Comento con ánimos de hacer sentir aun mas culpable a su otro tío.

-Si, pero el aguafiestas de mi hermano apago la pantalla cuando estaba por ocurrir, así que no sabemos con exactitud que tan lejos llegaron.- Volvió a comentar Stan, y al igual que su sobrina, con ánimos de ofender al seis dedos.

-Je, bueno, en ese caso da igual. Y por lo que creo, Wendy intentara ir lo mas lejos posible hasta media noche.- Hablo mientras hacia un ademan con la mano para restarle importancia.

-¿Por qué hasta media noche?- Incauto, el mayor de los Pines había pasado por alto darle un pequeño detalle a la castaña cuando se encontraba relatando los acontecimientos de esa tarde.

-¿Cómo que "por que"? Pues hasta esa hora dura el maratón. Por lo que Dipper regresara a casa algo noche. ¿no?- Sin entender la confusión del mayor, le miraba divertida.

-Cuando Dipper salió de casa enfurecido dijo que se quedaría en casa de la joven Wendy.- Fue ahora turno de McGucket el incluirse a la conversación. Y con esas palabras, logrando dejar sorprendida a la joven muchacha, puesto que sabia perfectamente que el joven muchacho se había ido a meter a las fauces de un lobo hambriento.

-Ok, eso no me lo esperaba.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, pero de nueva cuenta, no quería dejar que su imaginación volara con las ideas que le podían ocurrir con respecto a lo que era capaz de hacer la joven leñadora, por lo que rápidamente intento cambiar de tema.- B-Bueno, ¿y como vas a ganarte el perdón de Dipper, tío Ford?- Pregunto con total interés.

-N-No lo se…- pensó las cosas un segundo- ¿crees que le guste un estudio para él solo?- Su cuestionamiento era serio y sin duda, algo que estaría dispuesto a darle, por lo que no lo dudo. Claro esta, que los demás no dudaron en regalarle unas largas miradas llenas de confusión.

 _ **De vuelta a la residencia Corduroy:**_

Dipper llevaba sentado en la cama algunos minutos, sin duda la película no lograba captar su atención, pero la razón por la que le gustaba verlas con su amiga, era por que hacían bromas que siempre le hacían reír demasiado.

- _Ahora que lo pienso, Wendy ya se tardo demasiado._ \- Su voz interna se hizo presente, resonando en las paredes de su mente.- _¿Debería ir a ver si esta todo bien?_ \- Se volvió a hacer presente esa voz, pero ahora como un cuestionamiento bastante serio. Mas, antes de que pudiera decidirse a hacer algo, la luz del cuarto desapareció por completo y sin previo aviso. Aparentemente un apagón. Y seguido de el, un estruendo en la parte inferior de la casa, como si algún instrumento de cocina se hubiera caído. Lo que le indico que debía de encaminarse a ver que sucedió.-¡¿Wendy?!- Grito por el marco de la puerta, y al no oír respuesta, bajo lo mas rápido posible. Cuidando en todo momento el no tropezarse con algo que hubiera en el suelo. Ya eran casi las 7:30, y el sol no tardaría en ocultarse completamente.

Llego sin contratiempos a la zona de la cocina, no veía a nadie, y la oscuridad era casi completa de no ser por la rojiza luz que alumbraba el lugar. Caminó con cuidado por el lugar, revisando que fue lo que provoco aquel estruendo. Sus pasos seguros le llevaron hasta un gabinete abierto en donde unos trastes cayeron, probablemente por la forma en que estaban colocados, y que se encontraban regados por el suelo de madera. Extendió sus manos hacia ellos, y sin dudarlo comenzó a acomodarlos en su lugar. Y al terminar de hacerlo, pudo sentir una presencia a sus espaldas. Por lo que se giro de manera brusca.

-Cielos. ¿Y ahora que te pasa?- Pregunto la joven de camisa afranelada.

-Wendy, ¿dónde estabas?- Se relajo al instante. No sabia por que se encontraba con la guardia tan en alto.

-Baje al sótano para ver si se había fundido un fusible. Pero todo parece estar bien, por lo que creo que tiene que ver con el bajón de luz de esta tarde.- Comento con total naturalidad a la par que se encaminaba a su refrigerador.- Por lo que parecer que…-saco un par de refrescos, los destapo y le paso uno a él- tendremos que estar en la penumbra hasta que regrese. ¿No?- Cuestiono con una sonrisa radiante. Dipper lo pensó un momento, sin duda no podía hacer nada, pero algo le preocupaba, volteo a ver nuevamente a la joven de pecas, pensando en que nada malo podría pasar.

-Si, yo creo que es lo único que nos queda.- Se limito a decir, para acto seguido, tomar la lata y sorber un largo trago de la misma.

Ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron la mirada con una sonrisa amplia, pasaron un rato mas en la cocina mientras hacían un tazón de palomitas a la antigua; a la par que agradecían el hecho de que el padre de Wendy fuera demasiado obstinado como para desechar esa vieja estufa de gas para comprar algo mas moderno que funcionara con electricidad, cuando terminaron su labor. Se encaminaron de forma rápida a la sala. Para esperar pacientemente a que regresara la luz. Se dejaron caer en el sillón, dejando primero el tazón de palomitas y los refrescos en la pequeña mesa de café que había enfrente suyo, y sin mas, simplemente decidieron empezar a platicar.

-No puede ser que se haya ido la luz. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pudo haber pasado, investigador?- Le cuestiono en forma de broma la pelirroja al castaño mientras se llevaba un puño de botana a su boca. Y este, empezó a deducir unas posibilidades, pero termino inclinándose a que pudo haber tenido algo que ver con lo que hizo para que sus lentes funcionaran. Y creyendo tener la culpa, se encogió de hombros con vergüenza.

-N-No, no se que pudo haber pasado.- Mintió, y tan mal como lo solía hacer en el pasado. Y ella se dio cuenta.

-Ja, si claro. Ya vamos, dime…- Se acerco al joven para codearlo mientras le pedía la información que se guardaba.

-No se de que hablas.- Negó mientras desviaba al vista al lado contrario de la chica.

-Jajá… Claro que sabes algo. Vamos, eres mas obvio que cuando estabas enamorado de mi.- Comento como "broma" sabia que esas palabras le pegarían a donde quería infligir efecto. Y Dipper, por auto reflejo, se volteo a la chica sorprendido y sonrojado.

-E-Eso fue hace demasiado.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, ya que acto seguido de que su cerebro procesara lo que dijo ella, a su mente le llegaron las imágenes de lo que estaban por hacer en el bosque la tarde pasada.

-Si, fue hace demasiado. Aquel niño inocente, algo torpe y débil que se enamoro de mi en el pasado ahora es un buen joven, valiente y determinado además de fuerte.- Hablo con admiración al chico. Había seguido su ejemplo, "ser siempre cool" por lo que no pudo evitar sonar como una hermana mayor al decir eso.

-Oye, yo no era torpe.- Se defendió con algo de sonrojo.

-¿Ah, no?- Se burlo la chica nuevamente, mientras, recortaba la distancia un poco mas.

-No, no _era_ torpe. Lo sigo siendo.- Se burlo de si mismo. Sabia que siempre debía de mantener el humor, además de aceptar sus propios defectos. Y ante el comentario, ambos muchachos volvieron a reír. Para después de las risas, a la chica le llegara una idea fugaz a la mente.

-En ese caso…- hizo una pausa con la que llamo la atención del chico- ¿no es… _estabas_ enamorado de mi, si no, que puede ser… que tu… aun…?- Su pregunta entrecortaba era realizada mientras se acercaba al chico, mirando de forma intensa sus ojos. Él, no sabia como reaccionar, ni mucho menos, que decir, ni siquiera podía mover su cabeza a otro lado. Algo en el ambiente había cambiado de forma súbita, y no solo en el ambiente, su mente también se encontraba apagándose, no sabia que pensar.

-¿Q-Que y-yo aun…?- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, no podían pedirle mas ya que no sabia que mas hacer.

-¿Me sigues queriendo de esa forma?- Pregunto sin dudarlo, la distancia se estaba reduciendo cada vez mas. Y aquel cuestionamiento solo tenia la finalidad de dejar aun mas acorralado al chico.

-P-Pues… L-La ve-verdad no se, nunca me lo he puesto a p-pensar…- El nerviosismo poco a poco se iba apoderando de su mente.

-En ese caso, piénsalo ahora. Es un si o un no. ¿Te sigo gustando de esa forma?- Pregunto coqueta mientras en un movimiento ágil se volvió a sentar en las piernas del chico como lo había hecho hacia minutos atrás en su habitación. Pero ahora, con sus manos en los hombros del joven y con las extremidades inferiores aun mas abiertas, dejando ver sus piernas bien torneadas bajo el pegado pantalón de mezclilla. Su camisa a cuadros ahora tenia un botón abierto que dejaba ver un poco su pecosa clavícula.

Dipper, por su parte, se encontraba con la mente hecha un caos. No sabia a donde se dirigiría todo ese escenario con solo contestar, pero por alguna razón, sentía que no solo respondería ese cuestionamiento a ella. Si no, que también a él mismo. ¿Le seguía gustando? Vacilo un momento por mas complicado que fuera, el tener a la chica en esa posición en sus piernas le complicaba todo.

-N-No.- Fue su única respuesta. Y la dio mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. En su mente también era la contestación para la pregunta de _¿Te gusta Candy?_ Él no sabia que sentir ni por quien. Aun era nuevo en eso, lo que sintió por Wendy mucho tiempo atrás era conocido como primer enamoramiento, por lo que no sabia si podía basarse en eso para decir si alguien le gustaba o no. Pero, se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos, por lo que regreso al mundo real abriendo lentamente los ojos, el silencio gobernaba a la par que poco a poco lo hacia la oscuridad. Wendy aun se mantenía encima suyo, y tenia la cabeza agachada. No decía nada, por lo que no sabia como reaccionar él.

-En ese caso…- hablo finalmente la joven Corduroy mientras alzaba la mirada. Sus mejillas se encontraban completamente enrojecidas y sus ojos mostraban un increíble brillo-… solo tengo que hacer que lo vuelvas a sentir.- Fue lo único que dijo, ya que sin darle tiempo a procesar lo que había dicho, bajo las manos de los hombros del joven para ponerlas en el cuello de su suéter rojo. Jalándolo bruscamente hacia ella. Y con ello, posicionando sus labios sobre los de él. Tan fuerte fue la acción que los gorros de ambos se les cayeron de la cabeza.

Dipper mostraba una mirada incrédula a cualquier punto en el espacio mientras se dejaba besar. No podía hacer nada mas aun que quisiera, ya que su voz de la razón se comenzó a enmudecer, dejando solo a ese, "algo".  
Wendy, por su parte, mantenía los ojos cerrados. Sentía una cálida sensación naciendo de ese intenso beso que solo ella daba, él aun no correspondía. Pero lo haría, eso lo sabia, solo tenia que ponerle aun mas entusiasmo. Se alejo para tomar aire, un hilo de saliva se hizo presente uniendo ambas bocas. Ella jadeaba por la falta de vital oxigeno, sus ojos verdes aun tenían ese brillo y el chico Pines lo veía con asombro.

-Dipper…- Susurro suplicante mientras posaba sus manos en ambas mejillas enrojecidas del chico, se acercaba lentamente mientras poco a poco volvía a cerrar los ojos. Él por alguna razón la imitaba, no sabia por que, pero ese instinto ahora gobernaba su mente y cuerpo. Sus manos las poso en la cintura de ella, abrió un poco la boca para recibir el beso de la joven leñadora. Y una vez mas, sus labios se unieron.

La intensa sensación de una corriente eléctrica se hizo presente en la espina dorsal de ambos. Los dos usaban de manera intensa sus labios, para poco a poco, usar también sus lenguas. Y sin previo aviso, las manos de ella comenzaron a moverse, acariciaron el rostro del joven a quien besaba con intensidad, después, bajaron al pecho de este; sintiendo los músculos que había ganado de tanto ejercicio. Y finalmente, subió de nueva cuenta las manos, solo para ahora posicionarlas en la nuca del chico, haciendo que el beso se intensificara con mucha mas fuerza. Y no solamente su beso, si no, que también intensificaba las acciones con su cuerpo. Ya que poco a poco se movía mas, restregaba lentamente sus caderas encima del joven, sintiendo como este poco a poco sufría de una erección.

-Je, al menos tu cuerpo es honesto.- Comento cuando se separo para tomar nuevamente aire. Y con el comentario, logro que el rostro del chico se pusiera mas rojo de lo que ya se encontraba. Por lo que, ese "algo" le hizo querer una pequeña revancha. Ya sabia desde antes que se separaran, que el sentido común le había abandonado, por lo que no le sorprendió lo que pensó para regresarle la misma moneda a la chica.

De forma rápida, subió sus manos de la cintra de ella a su espalda, le tomo con fuerza de la camisa, y jalo sin titubear. Ante los ojos de la joven, lo que había sucedido fue demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera noto que movimientos había realizado él para dejarla recostada en el sillón con su cuerpo encima.

-Vaya, ¿bajas la guardia tan fácil? ¿Corduroy?- Esa voz, una voz cautivante salía de sus labios. Su intensa mirada le daba a entender que estaba perdiendo el control de la situación. Y se lo estaba apropiando ese, salvaje instinto.

Ella no pudo articular palabra alguna, solo se quedo en el sillón, recostada, manteniendo su mirada en aquel muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos fuera de lo común. Muchacho que se iba acercando poco a poco, para que, cuando se encontrara a menos de una pulgada de distancia, solo respirara de manera lenta, como si de catar un vino se tratara la situación. Y después de oler, seguía el probar.

Unió sus labios nuevamente, pero ahora era él quien tenia el control. Besaba con intensidad, pasaba su lengua por el interior de la boca de la joven de pecas mientras que sus manos hacían lo propio. En un inicio, las mantuvo en el sillón para poderse sostener; pero al cabo de un rato, las empezó a mover para explorar el cuerpo de la chica. Posándolas primero en sus enrojecidas mejillas que ardían por la cantidad de sangre que acumulaban; después, las poso sin titubear, en sus caderas, apreciando lo delgada que era. Pero no quería detenerse ahí, ni sus manos, ni sus labios. Se despego un momento de la chica, para que ambos pudieran respirar.

-Se me había olvidado el calor que hace en verano.- Comento él de forma casual. Para acto seguido, erguirse un poco sobre su lugar. Mostrando a la leñadora que se encontraba encima suyo y entre sus piernas, claro que, poco duro su atención en ese detalle, ya que lo que la capturo en ese momento fue que Dipper, se encontraba quitándose la chamarra que tenia encima junto con su suéter, dejando ver de esa manera, su playera negra ligeramente sudada. Al despojarse de sus prendas, espero solo un momento para girar su mirada a ella, le sonrió con picardía y se acerco sin titubear; quedando justo a un lado de su oído.- ¿No tienes calor? ¿Wendy?- Cuestiono en un susurro apenas audible. Cosa que le hizo estremecer por completo a la pelirroja.

Le tomó un instante procesar lo que le había dicho, pero tras hacerlo, sabia que si esa noche continuaba por donde iba, terminaría ganado por completo. Por lo que, tras una profunda inhalación de aire, le regreso la mirada coqueta al joven, se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y sin dudarlo, comenzó a desabrochar uno por uno los botones de su camisa afranelada, dejando ver de esa manera su playera blanca de tirantes.

Ambos mantenían una mirada fija, pero era la de él la que reflejaba deseo, deseo que le incito a hacer una maniobra que en su sano juicio haría. Metió las manos entre la espalda de la chica y el sillón, para de manera rápida, ayudarla a sentarse en el sillón, cosa que solo duraría pocos segundos, ya que su intención era otra. Le quito con delicadeza la camisa de encima suyo, y sin preocuparse por esa prenda, simplemente la dejo caer en el mismo lugar en el que había aventado las suyas.

Habiendo hecho eso, poso su mano derecha en la mitad de la espalda de Wendy, y con la izquierda se recargaba en el sofá para poder regresar a la misma posición de antes con lentitud y calma, no tenían prisa, no sabían en que momento la luz regresaría; pero poco les importaba. La oscuridad ahora era su fiel confidente, nadie vería nada y nadie seria testigo de lo que sea que aconteciere en esa sala.

Sus ojos se posaban sobre los del otro, se miraban intensamente mientras planeaban como pasar a algo mucho mas esperado. Y fue nuevamente ese instinto de Dipper el que le ayudo a ser primero en reaccionar, ya que lo primero que hizo, fue poner sus labios sobre los de la joven nuevamente, pero ahora no se detendría ahí. Tras unos segundos de un apasionado beso, él se despego por un instante, para cambiar su objetivo.

Posando de esa manera su atención en el cuello de la chica, el cual besaba con la intención de tocar cada una de sus pecas que le adornaban. Acción que le provoco soltar ligeros gemidos, esa sensación estridente que le recorría el cuerpo, era algo que le fascinaba y mas al saber que eran los labios de él los que se encontraban deleitándose con el sudor de su cuello. Dejaba salir los gemidos sin miedo y tras un momento, hizo lo propio con sus manos, deseando que no se despegara de ella. Acaricio su espalda, sintiendo debajo de la playera unos vendajes que no se había dado cuenta que tenia, pero no podía decir, suspiros largos eran lo único que escapaban de su boca gracias a los labios del chicos, que ya no besaban su cuello, si no que besaban sus hombros. En los cuales, las pecas eran mas, cosa que siempre le encanto. Las manos de Dipper tampoco dejaron de explorar, y de un momento a otro, estas se encontraban recorriendo las largas piernas de ella de abajo hacia arriba, para que, una vez llegaran a su cintura nuevamente, fuera esta vez su vientre el ser explorado.

Los dedos del muchacho jugaron por un momento con el abdomen de la joven lo que le provoco soltar un ligero respingo. Algo que le hizo sonreír al chico con malicia, y, dejando de besar sus hombros, nuevamente encamino sus labios a los de ella. Uniéndose nuevamente en un frenesí incontrolable. Wendy tenia las manos en el cuello del joven, esperando a que este no se alejara de ella, él, tenia sus manos en los costados de ella, a la altura de las costillas, pero, por debajo de su playera blanca, con la clara intención de gravarse la sensación de esa blanca piel cubierta por ligero sudor que salía por el esfuerzo que ponía en las acciones llevadas a cabo hasta ese momento.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la mansión:**_

-Lo bueno es que tenemos generador.- Comento Ford mientras se encontraba sentado en el comedor con una taza de café en la mano.

-Si, algo que no muchos tendrán a pesar de que se los hemos advertido.- Fue ahora McGucket quien hablo.

-Que extraño que se haya ido la luz. No suele suceder.- Mabel tenia en su mano una taza con el té que acostumbraba tomar.

-Es que tiene que ver con lo que le puse a hacer a Dipper esta tarde.- Informo el mentor del mismo.

-¿Así que fue por eso que se hizo un bajón de electricidad en el centro comercial?- Cuestiono con ligera molestia.

-Si, pero no te preocupes. Regresara antes de media noche. Hicimos los cálculos.- Se mostro orgulloso al decir eso.

-Espera. ¿Sabias que iba a pasar?- Pregunto asustada la joven.

-¿Eh? Por supuesto. Todo siempre esta planeado.- Sin entender a que se refería la joven. Le miraba confuso.

-¿Me estas diciendo que sabias que se iba a ir la luz en la noche, y dejaste ir a Dipper a casa de Wendy?- Ahora su tono de voz sonaba con molestia. Por lo que los mayores se le quedaron viendo confundidos por un momento, hasta que uno a uno comprendieron a lo que se refería. Siendo Ford el único que se golpeo la frente al caer en cuenta de lo que sugería en su pregunta.

Había dejado ir a su sobrino a casa de una chica que gustaba de él, a pasar la noche con ella. Noche en la que estarían completamente solos, sin nadie a su alrededor, en mitad del bosque, y a oscuras. Si, en efecto, él era un genio. Uno que le había entregado prácticamente la castidad del chico en bandeja de plata a cierta pelirroja.

De vuelta a la cabaña Corduroy:

La mente del muchacho daba vueltas, no sabia ni cuanto tiempo pasaron manteniendo dichos actos, solo sabia, que ella ahora le miraba con coquetería mientras aun estaba debajo suyo. Y sabia que él hacia lo mismo, lo sabia, por que sus manos aun se encontraban debajo de su playera tocando solamente su abdomen; pero rosando claramente su sostén, ella por su parte, mantenía las manos sobre sus hombros, y tras lamerse los labios como si estuviera apunto de degustar su platillo favorito, decidió actuar con aun mas fuerza.

Le jalo hacia su rostro, ambas manos aun se mantenían en los hombros de él para que de esa manera fuera mucho mas profundo el beso que se dedicaban; mientras, con las caderas empezaba a acentuar su erección. Fuertes eran los movimientos que realizaba ella, puesto que aunque se encontrara debajo de él, la posición era perfecta para que ambos rozaran sus entrepiernas por encima del pantalón. Algo que, por mucho que le gustara sentir al joven, de igual manera le dolía. Su pantalón era algo apretado para lo que tenia en ese momento. Y ella lo noto al instante, se separaron un momento. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el otro; cosa que le indicaba a ella que tendría completa atención de lo que estaba por hacer.

Sonrió con malicia, puso ambas manos en el final de su playera, no había duda en lo que estaba por hacer por que era lo que en ese momento ambos querían. Y él lo sabia, sabia que estaban a punto de hacer, quiso escuchar a la voz de la razón, pero esta no estaba presente en su cabeza: solo se encontraba aquel instinto, aquel deseo de continuar hasta el final. Por lo que, sin detenerse a pensarlo, puso sus manos en la piel descubierta de ella, ayudándole a incorporarse un poco. Claro que, para eso también puso de su parte, ya que se volvió a sentar para que ella pudiera terminar encima suyo.

Wendy le sonrió ampliamente estando encima suyo. Y sin mas, se quito la playera de la forma mas sensual posible, deleitando la mirada del chico con dicho acto. Mantuvo su prenda en su mano por un momento, y con delicadeza la dejo caer a un lado del sofá, manteniendo una mirada suplicante al joven. Quien capto al instante mismo lo que le pedía.

-¿Te da vergüenza ser la única sin playera?- Pregunto con una amplia sonrisa que dejaba ver su verdadera lujuria.

-Mucho…- Le contesto con la misma pasión que él. Eso le estaba encantando, y no tenia intenciones de frenarlo.

Dipper no lo dudo, puso sus manos en el final de su playera, la alzaba con lentitud para finalmente despojarse de ella. La hizo bola y la aventó al montón que formaba el resto de sus prendas. Ella le miraba picara, y sin mas, se volvieron a juntar, pero ahora las manos de ambos danzaban por el cuerpo del otro, explorándolo sin titubeos. Por un momento, Dipper pensó en acariciar sus senos, pero, decidió dejarlo para cuando ella se quitara el sostén. Wendy, por su parte, se sentía frustrada de acariciar mas las vendas que tenia el joven que la piel del mismo, aunque poco le importaba, sabia que esos vendajes habían sido de la pelea que llevo a cabo con "El que se esconde detrás".

Tras un rato de intensos besos y caricias, el malestar de Dipper se incremento considerablemente. Su erección era aun mas potente de lo que estaba hacia rato atrás, y la joven lo noto claramente, ya que seguía restregando su entrepierna a la de él. Cosa que le estaba empezando a gustar demasiado, dado que tenia conciencia de su cuerpo. Y si el chico metiera su mano adentro de su pantalón, se daría cuenta de lo completamente excitada que estaba de tanto placentero contacto.

Aunque, regresando al malestar del joven, ella no dio tregua a lo que sucedía, con sus manos sobre su pecho pudo separarse nuevamente, y con una mirada intensa le dio a entender que estaban por entrar a terreno completamente distinto. La joven paso su mano por el pecho del muchacho, bajaba lentamente a su abdomen llegando con cuidado a la zona pélvica de ambos, pero fue a la suya donde concentro su atención. Desabrocho su pantalón y bajo la cremallera de este, dejando ver unas bragas naranjas que hacían juego con su sostén. Se mordió nuevamente los labios, y con la mirada llena de picardía, le indico que hiciera lo mismo.

Dipper se sorprendió un momento, pero recobro el control aquella lujuria, si. Eso era lo que sentía, lujuria, deseo. La dejaba dominar su cuerpo, no quería detenerse a pensar si era correcto. Por lo que se desabrocho el cinturón para de esa forma, después de un instante, desabrochar su pantalón y bajar el cierre del mismo. Estaba por bajarse la prenda por sus piernas para de esa manera pudiera mostrar su miembro ser solo cubierto por su bóxer negro. Pero, sin previo aviso las luces regresaron. La ceguera gobernó sus semblantes por un instante. Instante en que ambos intentaban recobrar la visión después de parpadear un poco.

Pero fue ahí donde la razón regreso a Dipper. Miro a la joven que se encontraba en el sillón, su amiga, amiga que consideraba casi su hermana mayor. Y… se encontraba semidesnuda, apunto de bajarse el pantalón al igual que él, para que ambos solo permanecieran usando la ropa interior por un lapso de tiempo que pudo haber sido demasiado corto. Pensó las cosas un momento, la lujuria aun estaba en su mente, pero en esta ahora también se encontraba la razón. ¿En serio estaba a punto de tener sexo con la chica que consideraba su mejor amiga? ¿Y además, a quien había dicho solo horas atrás que no le gustaba?

- _Espera, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_ \- Se pregunto la voz de la razón, haciendo que el joven mirara a todos lados en busca de un reloj que adornara la pared. Uno que no tardo en encontrar a un lado de la nevera. Uno que marcaban las 11:57 de la noche.- _¿Ah pasado tanto tiempo?_ \- Se pregunto sorprendido. Y fue en ese momento cuando ella también recobro la vista. Estaba recostaba boca arriba, por lo que la luz del foco le dio de lleno en el rostro.

Miro al joven con la intención de que todo continuara, pero la expresión de estupefacción que marcaba su rostro le decía que había recobrado la razón. Y fue cuando le miro que él hizo lo mismo, haciendo que las miradas de ambos terminaran encontrándose en el espacio. Solo que ahora era la de ella la que mostraba lujuria, y la de él. Sorpresa, incertidumbre, entre otras que no sabia por que no podía describir. Aunque, poco importo, ya que se sostuvieron la mirada solo un momento. Ya que después, Dipper la dirigió a lo que se encontraba haciendo, sus manos aun sostenían su pantalón abierto; por lo que sin dudarlo, lo abrocho, se aseguro el cinturón lo mas rápido que pudo y se puso de pie.

-¿Dipper? ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto sorprendida por la acción del joven.

-L-Lo siento Wendy, pero ya es tarde, me tengo que ir.- Comento de forma temerosa mientras recogía sus ropas del suelo.

-¿Qué?- Esa respuesta no se la esperaba, por lo que se abrocho el pantalón y se giro a ver el reloj de la pared, admirando de esa manera que estaban por ser las doce de media noche.- Ya es casi media noche. ¿Por qué no te quedas… a dormir?- Pregunto con picardía, esperando que la lujuria del muchacho aun tuviera el control de su cuerpo. Pero no fue así, el miedo y la incertidumbre podían mas ahora, por lo que sin pensarlo recogió hasta la ultima de sus cosas del suelo y se encamino a la puerta. Levantando de forma automática su mochila que dejo tirada a un lado de la entrada.

-Adiós Wendy, lo siento. Buenas noches, descansa, hablamos mañana.- El nerviosismo pudo mas, por lo que hablo de manera rápida, casi amontonando las palabras. No podía quedarse mas tiempo ahí, no sabia que podía llegar a pasar, y sin mas, salió corriendo de la propiedad para adentrarse en el oscuro bosque.

La joven Corduroy no sabia que había pasado, por lo que se quedo en el sofá acostada. Sin camisa, mostrando su sostén sin miedo. Pensó un poco las cosas, estaba a punto de tener sexo con aquel muchacho que en antaño tanto le causaba ternura. Suspiro con pesadez.

-En serio quería hacerlo.- Dijo en voz baja, pensando en que aun se encontraba humedecida por los besos del chico. Y con recordar la sensación, una de sus manos se encaminaron a su pantalón. Medito un momento si seria correcto hacerlo, pero decidió mandarlo todo al demonio. Se desabrocho nuevamente la prenda de mezclilla, bajo el cierre, y metió su mano en el interior de sus bragas. Siendo el río que estaba hecha.

Un par de dedos, como era costumbre, solo eso necesitaba. Empezó con movimientos circulares. Acariciando sus labios con fuerza, sintiendo como poco a poco su clítoris comenzaba a ponerse rígido nuevamente. La yema de su dedos empezó a jugar con el. Con su mano libre se despojo de su sostén y de forma rápida empezó a jugar con sus pechos. Agarrándolos firmemente, pellizcándose los pezones, acariciándolos suavemente. Le gustaba alternar sus acciones de forma drástica mientras con sus dedos aun continuaba su deleite en la zona que estaba por ofrecerle al chico.

Poco a poco empezaba a sentir como una descarga eléctrica recorrería su espina dorsal, por lo que se contorsiono encima del sillón. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras encorvaba la espalda sacando su abdomen hacia arriba. La yema de su dedo en ese momento presiono con mucha mas fuerza su punto débil. Y sin mas, sintió un orgasmo liberador para su ser. Una sensación increíble puesto que seguía imaginándose de que era el chico Pines quien se lo hacia y no ella misma. Se dejo descansar en el sofá, sentía como sus prendas ahora se encontraban completamente empapadas. Por lo que tendría que cambiárselas cuanto antes. Aunque, por ese momento, solo se quedaría a disfrutar de la sensación de liberación que le otorgaba el satisfacerse.

Saco su mano de su intimidad, y la aprecio por un segundo. Veía como sus propios fluidos la adornaban completamente, pero poco le importaba, ahora estaba cansada. Y algo que quería hacer era descansar un poco. Cerro los ojos lentamente, ya mañana limpiaría, tanto su cuerpo como el lugar. Por ese momento, solo quería reposar.

 _ **En el bosque:**_

El chico Pines aun se encontraba respirando con dificultad. Era un hecho, había corrido sin dirección alguna, solo con la idea de querer alejarse lo mas pronto del lugar. Ya se había puesto su playera, su suéter, su chamarra; incluso se había colocado en su lugar su gorra. Aun no sabia que hacer en ese momento. No podía regresar con la chica. Ya que sabia perfectamente que iba a suceder. Y no quería, no quería tener esa clase de intimidad con ella sin siquiera sentir lo mismo.

Camino en la oscuridad del lugar. Guiado solamente por la luz de la luna. Pensando en si seria buena idea el regresar a la mansión. Era algo difícil de considerar, pero si lo hacia, dejaría a un lado su orgullo. Era terco, lo sabia, pero aunque lo supiera al derecho y al revés, no dejaría nunca su orgullo a un lado. Saco su celular. Este mostraba las 00:21 de la mañana y un mensaje que le llego. Desbloque el celular y entro a ver la notificación.

- _Hermano, pasa una buena noche. Dale las buenas noches a Wendy de mi parte. Nos vemos en la mañana. Llega temprano. :3_ \- Decía el mensaje de su hermana. Mensaje que le llego a las once de la noche.

-Ni siquiera lo escuche sonar.- Se dijo en voz baja. Y era verdad, no lo había escuchado. ¿Tan centrado estaba en los apasionados besos que le dedicaba a la pelirroja? Sacudió la cabeza negando ese hecho. No quería pensar en ese tema en especifico. Por lo que sin mas, decidió contestarle a su hermana, aunque esta ni siquiera le contestaría de regreso. Ya que posiblemente ya estaría durmiendo.- Hasta mañana Mabs, descansa. Buenas noches.- Fue lo único que dijo en voz baja mientras tecleaba las mismas palabras en el teclado táctil de su móvil. Y sin esperar respuesta que jamás llegaría, guardo el aparato en sus pantalones. Volteo la mirada al lugar, pensando en encontrar un camino al pueblo, o al menos, a algún lugar que conociera.

Y poco tardo en esa labor. Ya que después de unos instantes de estar observando en la penumbra del bosque, encontró a lo lejos las luces del pueblo que se dejaban ver tímidamente entre tanto árbol. Sin dudarlo, emprendió su camino al mismo. Aun en su mente se discutía el donde quedarse la noche entera hasta la mañana.

-Quizá, puedo ir a la cabaña.- Se dijo en voz baja. Era su única alternativa, era lo único que podía hacer. No podía regresar a la mansión, su orgullo era demasiado. Y esa pequeña cabaña perdida en la profundidad del bosque era perfecta para esa clase de situaciones.- Aunque, le deberé de conseguir un colchón para pasar las noches como esta.- Volvió a hablar tras recordar que tenia el mueble de la cama, pero no aquello que la hace reconfortante.

Nuevamente sacudió la cabeza, se estaba haciendo un lio el solo. Por lo que sin mas, decidió emprender la caminata rápida. Esperando que ya nada mas le pasara esa noche. Habían sido demasiadas cosas como para que él mismo le sumara otras mas. Y lo único que le ayudaba a sobre pesar todo lo ocurrido, es que, ya sabia que era aquello que le dominaba. Aquel "algo" que se hacia presente en su mente cuando se encontraba a solas con una chica, era solamente lujuria. Deseo carnal por probar aquel delicioso placer que se formaba entre dos personas.

Pero que a la vez, era algo que no podía simplemente tomar, no era correcto hacerlo. No sin sentir lo mismo que la chica con la que estaba. Él no lo consideraba correcto, sentiría que seria como aprovecharse de ellas. Ya que, en su mente, tanto con Candy como con Wendy, solo se encontraba gobernante aquellos salvajes instintos.


	30. Cobrando Deudas

_**Hola gente! Aqui el capitulo nuevo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Claro que, tiene unas cuantas cosas que pueden ser confusas, pero se iran explicando a medida que avancemos. ¿Si? no desesperen. :3 Todo esta planeado. Pero bueno, en fin, espero sus Reviews, comenten si les gusto, si no, si encontraron algo que no tiene sentido, ya saben, lo que quieran comentar. :3**_

 _ **En fin, comencemos. Los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch y de Disney. Esta obra literaria que estan a punto de leer esta hecha de un Fan y para Fans con el unico proposito de entretener y sin animos de lucro.**_

 _ **Capitulo 9: Cobrando deudas**_

Dipper se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque cercano a la zona residencial, se mantenía encorvado; con una mano en sus genitales; lamentándose del dolor que estos le provocaban. Hacia unos diez minutos desde que salió del bosque, y solo cinco desde que ese punzante dolor se hizo presente.

-Había leído que dolía.- hablo en voz baja- Había escuchado de mis amigos que dolía.- continuaba lamentándose: aunque para "amigos" solo estaba Gabriel; quien era el único que le había dicho lo que sucedía si "se tiene a uno en puros acelerones en neutral" como suele decirle de forma satírica- Incluso lo investigue en internet. Y sabia que dolía. Pero, no pensé que tanto.- El dolor era demasiado. Ya que era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba.

Las farolas del lugar le alumbraban de manera completa a él, adolorido, solitario, en esa banca; en ese parque desierto a mitad de la noche. Perfecto escenario para un pobre diablo que se había negado a entregarse en cuerpo a una preciosa pelirroja. O al menos así lo pensaba de manera poética, ya que era la mejor forma de describir su situación. Volteo la mirada al suelo, antes la tenia en su entrepierna, pero ya se había cansado, y para su suerte, el malestar también. Por lo que después de tanto tiempo, libero sus testículos del débil agarre a que los sometía con la intención de que el malestar desapareciera.

Continuaba con la mirada agachada, no quería saber nada del mundo si este no le ofrecía al menos una bolsa de hielo. O bueno, es eso lo que pensaba para que su humor mejorara, de hecho, el dolor poco a poco se disipaba, por lo que creía que en unos quince minutos mas podría continuar con su caminata al bosque, para adentrarse a aquella pequeña cabaña que descubrió tiempo atrás. Pero, esos eran sus planes, y sabia bien que sus planes no siempre resultaban como él quería. O al menos ese pensamiento tenia fugazmente para dicho momento, ya que le llego repentinamente. Tan repentino, como el ruido de unos pasos que poco a poco se acercaban mas a su posición.

Despego su mirada del suelo, siembre debía de mantenerse con la guardia en alto; mantuvo la mano derecha en el aire, alzada con la intención de invocar su bastón de ser necesario.

- _P-Pero aun no puedo, mi brazo aun no se recupera._ \- Pensó para sus adentros al sentir que este aun se encontraba ligeramente tenso y esa sensación que le daba la razón a ese pensamiento siempre la debía de tener presente. Por lo que rápidamente, dirigió la misma mano al respectivo bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Sintiendo el frio tacto del metal al instante de realizar dicha acción, sonrió triunfante, estaba a punto de ponerse aquella manopla de bronce para enfrentarse a lo que sea que fuere dueño de aquellas pisadas. Estaba en Gravity Falls, podía suceder cualquier cosa. Desde ser un simple Gnomo que iba caminando de regreso a su aldea después de robar algún alimento de cualquier lugar, hasta un ser fantasmagórico y lúgubre salido de un portal entre planos existenciales. Cuan equivocado estaba.

-¿D-Dipper?- Pregunto una melodiosa voz aun entre las sombras. Voz que reconocía perfectamente.

-¿Elise?- Cuestiono con tono de voz fuerte, esperando ser escuchado al instante de llamarle. No pasaron ni unos simples segundos cuando de entre la oscuridad del lugar salió una silueta femenina. Pacifica aun vestía como la había visto esa tarde pero sostenía un libro entre manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto con voz aliviada al saber que no se trataba de alguien mas.

-Lo mismo quería preguntarte. Ya es muy tarde para que andes sola en la calle.- En modo de reproche dejo salir esas palabras. Ocultando a la perfección el hecho de que había dejado libre aquella arma cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Ah, ¿Yo no puedo salir de noche, pero el increíble nerd, Dipper Pines si puede?- Pregunto con fingida molestia.

-Je, si. Justo eso.- Le sonreía ampliamente al decir esas palabras, para después, hacer con un gesto con la mano de que tomara asiento a su lado. Ella lo entendió al instante, por lo que no se demoro en tomar el lugar.- Buenas noches, Elise.- Le dedico esas cálidas palabras mientras le sonreía.

-Buenas noches, Dip.- Devolvió el saludo. En las calles se sentía insegura, pero a su lado, se sentía completamente a salvo.

-Bueno, las damas primero. ¿Qué haces a fuera tan tarde? ¿Y ese libro?- Le pregunto con clara preocupación y extrañeza en su voz.

-Bueno, es que desde las siete de la tarde se fue la luz.- él asintió con el comentario- Por lo que decidí quedarme afuera de mi casa para tener siquiera algo de iluminación natural para ayudarme a leer.- alzo aquel tomó de poesía oscura que compro poco antes de que las vacaciones comenzaran y que Dipper ya había leído antes por mera casualidad - Paso el tiempo, regrese al interior de mi hogar. Y cuando estaba a punto de prepararme para dormir, recordé que había dejado mi libro afuera- con la mano hizo un gesto que indicaba lo descuidada que había sido con ello- salí por él. Siendo ese justo el momento cuando regreso la luz al pueblo. Me alegre, pero a la vez supe que estaba en un ligero aprieto, había dejado las llaves de mi casa en el mueble a un lado de la puerta, y esta, tiene un mecanismo que la cierra automáticamente. Así que. Busco un cerrajero ya que mis padres no están en casa.- Comento claramente avergonzada. Por lo que Dipper consiguió, apenas, esconder la risa que le provocaba esa historia.- ¿Y tu? Pensé que estabas en casa de Wendy.- Cuestiono al ver que él chico parecía divertido por su desdicha. Su semblante cambio drásticamente con el cuestionamiento. Hecho que le llamo bastante la atención.

-Ah, eso. Bueno, regreso la luz cuando ya había terminado la maratón de películas de terror. Por lo que me fui.- Mintió, pero… ¿Qué mas podía hacer? ¿Decirle que salió corriendo del lugar por que si no iba a terminar teniendo sexo con la chica que consideraba su mejor amiga? Esa pequeña mentira siempre seria mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Ella le miro con desconfianza, pero le bastaba con saber que no se quedaría a dormir en su cabaña.

-Bueno, en ese caso. ¿Vas hacia la mansión?- Pregunto intrigada de su presencia en aquel pequeño parque. Él se mostro pensativo con el cuestionamiento, no sabia que contestarle y lo notó claramente la joven muchacha.- Me estas mintiendo.- Señalo de manera fría. Eso le tomó por sorpresa, por lo que le volteo a ver sorprendido. Procesando por un momento la situación.

-Je, no se te escapa nada. Elise.- Hablo derrotado, si, esa era la sensación. Jamás fue bueno para mentirle. Ya que ella por alguna razón veía entre esas mentiras.- ¿Quieres la versión larga? ¿O prefieres la corta?- Pregunto aun burlesco. Ella solo se limito a contestar con una expresión neutra y una ceja arqueada.- Bueno, bueno. La versión larga. Aunque, bien podríamos ir a otro lugar. ¿Quieres que abra tu casa?- Pregunto mientras mostraba una sonrisa amplia. Sonrisa que ella no entendía por que la tenia.

-¿Crees poder abrirla?- Cuestiono dudosa de esa acción. Sabia que él era capaz de hacer muchas cosas. Pero, ¿abrir puertas de la nada? Hasta donde ella sabia, eso solo lo puede hacer Mabel y con un pasador.

-Por supuesto que puedo.- Respondió confiado, se puso de pie de forma rápida y le extendió la mano a la joven. Ella la tomó sin dudarlo para ayudarse a ponerse de pie, y fue ahí, cuando a Dipper se le recordó que aun le dolían los testículos.

-¿Estas bien?- Preocupada por la expresión del muchacho, se acerco ligeramente a él. En busca de ayudarle de ser necesario.

-S-Si, estoy bien. Vamos. Entre mas rápido lleguemos a tu casa mas rápido te contare que paso.- Le informo con la mayor naturalidad que podía dar. Ciertamente, no se encontraba en su mejor momento, pero, sabia que en la casa de la chica Northwest podía haber un asiento mas cómodo que una fría banca de parque.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron con total naturalidad por el lugar. Como si fuera medio día en vez de media noche, disfrutando del lugar a medida que avanzaban. No hablaron, se mantenían apreciando el entorno en silencio. Pacifica por el gusto de mantenerse callada con alguien que gozaba la tranquilidad, Dipper mas sin embargo, caminaba en silencio para poder apreciar los ruidos a su alrededor. ¿Qué podía decir? Era un paranoico de primera. Poco tardaron en llegar a la nueva residencia Northwest, la observo de manera detenida a la par que pensaba en las posibilidades que tenia para entrar a esta.

-¿Fue construida por gente de Gravity Falls?- Pregunto como si aquello tuviera relevancia.

-Puesss…- hizo ademan de pensarlo un poco- los planos y el diseño fueron hechos por gente que conocía mi padre. Pero si, la construyeron la gente del pueblo. De hecho, fue el papá de Wendy el encargado de su elaboración. ¿Por qué?- Cuestiono después de dar la detallada explicación que merecía su nueva propiedad.

-Por que eso lo hace mas sencillo.- Finalizo con orgullo. Se acerco a la entrada, apreciando los detalles de la puerta. Sin duda unos muy bien estilizados. Metió una de sus manos a su bolsillo. Sacando de esa manera sus llaves. Acción que confundió a la joven rubia.

Él, por su parte, solo seleccionaba la indicada para ese momento. Deteniéndose en una llave dorada de buen tamaño. La tomó firmemente, y tras un breve lapso de tiempo que se dio para darle suspenso a la escena, hizo ademan de abrir la puerta. El sonido clásico de un cerrojo quitándose se hizo presente, para después, dar paso a que abriera la puerta con total naturalidad.

-Ya esta. Abierto.- Le sonrió ampliamente mientras mostraba el raro objeto.

-Si sabes que las llaves maestras son ilegales. ¿Verdad?- Cuestiono preocupada por la libertad del chico.

-Los Pines no somos personas que se dedican a cumplir la ley de manera completa.- Comento como quien no quiere la cosa, dándole a entender que seguiría el historial delictivo de su familia.

-Hasta que no llegues a dar a la cárcel.- Se burlo mientras se adentraba a su hogar, para, una vez dentro, hacerle una seña con la mano indicándole a él que también entrara.

-Eso me lo hubieras dicho antes. Ya he estado en prisión.- Hablo con orgullo que no debería, y ante las palabras que le dedico, la joven se volteo a ver con miedo a su acompañante.- Culpa al tío Stan. La primera vez que fuimos a dar Mabel y yo a una celda fue cuando nos indujo a falsificar billetes.- Recordando esos días de verano pasados, sintió nostalgia por ese primer Día de Diversión Familiar con aquel anciano al que consideraba su héroe. Pacifica, solo se limito a negar con la cabeza divertida por aquellas palabras. Se encontraban en la sala del lugar. Ambos sentados en un amplio sofá de terciopelo marrón claro. Él chico Pines solo se acomodaba lentamente para que el dolor no le acongojara mas, y ella, se limito a sentarse a su lado mientras dejaba su libro en la mesa de café que había frente a ellos.

-Bueno, ahora dime. ¿Qué paso?- Inquisitiva, la joven muchacha buscaba respuestas a su presencia de esa noche.

-Ya es algo tarde, ¿en serio quieres escuchar todo lo que me paso el día de hoy?- Cuestiono bastante serio. Ya que estaban por ser la una de la madrugada.

-Segura. Es mas, para que no te quieras zafar de esta, Pines- le miro divertida, con una sonrisa coqueta y una intensidad extrañamente atrayente- Usare aquello que gane en la carrera. Lo que quiero es que te quedes conmigo toda la noche.- Con esas palabras, un ligero brillo se apodero de aquellos ojos azules que portaba con una mirada de confianza y felicidad. El muchacho solo suspiro con alegría. Estaba encerrado en eso que ella le pedía.

-Bien, en ese caso. Esta noche la pasaremos juntos.- Se resigno a la par que se acomodaba en su lugar. Encontrando la mejor posición para contar tan larga historia.- En ese caso, todo empezó cuando salí esta mañana de casa…- Comenzó a contar los sucesos de ese largo día. No le iba a mentir, le iba a decir cada detalle de todo lo ocurrido. Ya que de igual manera, en el momento en que intentase contar algo que no era, no tardaría en ser descubierto por la joven que tenia a su lado, y nulo seria el tiempo que tuviera a su disposición para ocultar ese hecho. Por lo que, la narración empezó.

Dipper contaba todo lo sucedido, desde el evento musical al que había ido a ver que fue el inicio de todo. Pasando por lo acontecido en la habitación de la joven Chiu; palabras que le provocaron a la joven un ligero tic nervioso que logro ocultar gracias a la oscuridad del lugar claro esta. Ese auto reflejo no fue por enojo, no fue por inseguridad, si no, por la carga de emociones que representaba el que fuera el mismo chico quien contase que fue verídico aquello que su amiga mando por el mensaje en grupo.

Pero, regresando a la narrativa, el chico Pines comento los procesos que había tenido que hacer para que sus lentes tuvieran las propiedades que debía.- mientras sacaba de su mochila los mismos y se los pasaba a Pacifica, para que los probase si quisiera- Le comento de igual forma los momentos en que Candy y él compartieron un beso desde que empezaron con la búsqueda de las respuestas tras sus anteojos, después, le hablo de la revelación que tuvo con los compuestos de los mismos y su pequeña riña con su tío Ford.

-Así que por eso estabas enojado.- Comento ella interrumpiendo la narrativa de la historia mientras le pasaba aquel accesorio que había sido el causante de todo lo ocurrido ese día.

-Si. Por eso estaba molesto. Pero, claro, después paso lo de Wendy.- Con esas palabras, ella le volteo a verle de reojo, se encontraba rojo de vergüenza al recordar aquello que estaba por contarle.

-¿Y que paso?- Pregunto a la par que se acercaba discretamente al muchacho.

-Pueeessss…- intentaba vanamente en que aquella explicación no se diera- Oh, Edgar Allan Poe, me encanta el poema de "El cuervo".- Comento al ver detenidamente el libro de la chica, lectura muy oscura a su parecer. Pero de igual manera, muy intensa y cargada de emociones.

-No intentes salir de esta, nerd. ¿Qué paso?- Volvió a realizar aquel cuestionamiento. Debía de saber por los propios labios del chico que fue aquello que sucedió entre ellos dos. Y él, solo soltó un suspiro, dándose por vencido con respecto al tema.

-Al principio todo estaba normal, nada fuera de lo común, estaba en su habitación como siempre. Y cuando se fue la luz- hizo una ligera pausa para tomar aire- se escucho un ruido en la cocina. Baje a ver si todo estaba bien. Y si, fueron solo unos trastes sin importancia. Por lo que, después de relajarnos, nos quedamos en el sofá con un tazón de palomitas y unos refrescos. Platicamos un rato, y…- volvió a hacer esa pausa, pausa que estaba empezando a odiar la chica- ella se puso encima mío, para después preguntarme si aun me gustaba.- Solo un segundo, se detuvo un segundo que para la joven Northwest fue eterno.- Y le conteste que no.- Casi quería pegar un grito de alegría la muchacha, pero se contuvo y se conformo con morderse el labio inferior.- Entonces ella- no esperaba que continuara- me dijo que si ese era el caso, solo debía de hacer que yo lo volviera a sentir.- Confeso con las mejillas completamente rojas.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Cuestiono al ver la reacción de él.

-Me beso, por un largo tiempo. Después, algo en mi, lo mismo que sentí con Candy, se hizo presente. Y la bese también, así duramos demasiado. Hasta que poco a poco las cosas comenzaron a ponerse cada vez mas intensas. Yo ya no escuchaba a mi voz de la razón. Me perdí en lo que hacia. De un momento a otro ella no tenia camisa, ni tampoco yo. Estábamos a punto de despojarnos de nuestros pantalones cuando la luz regreso.- Confeso, la vergüenza no podía ser mas. Contarle eso, de esa manera, a ella: le causaba un bochorno intenso.- Tarde un momento en procesar lo que hacia, y al caer en cuenta de ello, tome mis cosas y salí corriendo de la casa de Wendy. La deje en ese sofá, recostada y semidesnuda.- Esa era la cereza que coronaba el pastel. Se había equivocado, si podía sentirse aun mas apenado. Pacifica solo se quedo en silencio, pensando en todo lo que el chico le decía.

- _Dijimos que iríamos despacio._ \- Fue lo primero que pensó. Aunque, se sentía aliviada de saber que aquel chico que tenia a su lado no había caído por completo en los deseos que su cuerpo le exigía satisfacer.

-Y ahora que se lo cuento a alguien…- comenzó a hablar de nueva cuenta llamando su atención- me siento mal, por hacer esa clase de cosas con chicas a las que no les puedo corresponder.- Se lamentaba, la culpa ahora le carcomía.

-No te sientas así.- Le puso una mano sobre el hombro.- No haces nada malo. Tu mismo les dijiste que no sientes lo mismo que ellas. Y lo único que te impulsa a hacer "esas cosas" es simple curiosidad.- Le confeso a la par que le mantenía la mirada.

-¿Curiosidad?- Si, esa era la palabra; la sensación. Aquella que se apodero de él un inicio. La que siempre le había incitado a hacer cosas nuevas. A cazar lo paranormal, a salir de su zona de confort, a buscar incluso algunas prohibiciones.

-Si, curiosidad. Es normal.- No quedaba de otra, ella se encargaría de quitarle ese peso de encima suyo a la espera que no lo volviera a sentir.- Todos tienen curiosidad a esta edad, nerd. No solo tu, si no que también ellas dos, tu hermana, incluso…- hizo una pausa con la que le capto mas la atención al joven, ¿estaba segura de decir aquello que ya estaba en la punta de su lengua?- incluso, yo. Todos tenemos esa curiosidad a lo nuevo. Por lo que no deberías de sentir culpa. Claro que, siempre y cuando dejes las cosas en claro y evites malentendidos.- Finalizo, con un rubor muy notorio en sus mejillas.

-P-Pero, de igual manera, ellas lo hacen con unas intenciones. Y yo con otras, aunque se los aclare, me seguiré sintiendo mal.- Desvió la mirada al decir eso, se sentía avergonzado.- Ni siquiera se que siento ni mucho menos, por quien.- Confeso, esa era su realidad. Y no podía negarla.

-En ese caso, solo descúbrelo.- comento como si fuera normal el dedicar esas palabras para la situación en que se encontraba- Siempre has sido bueno para descubrir cosas. Bueno, descubre eso también. Y de paso, sacia tu curiosidad con respecto a lo que quieres probar. Nadie te culpara, ya que haces las cosas que te gustan admitiéndolas por completo.- Ese comentario solo tenia como finalidad hacer sentir mejor al chico, aunque le dificultara las cosas a si misma y a las demás, no le importaba. Primero debía de ver por él y su felicidad. Así como él lo hacia con los demás.

-E-Es fácil decirlo.- Se limito a decir. No sabia como procesar aquellas palabras.

-Ya lo se, por que no es mi caso. Yo se bien lo que quiero.- Su vieja costumbre se hizo presente, pero ahora, con otras intenciones. Hacerle notar que debía de afrontar las cosas con la cabeza en alto.- Además, no lo dije que lo hicieras ya. Tomate tu tiempo. Sin prisa, pero sin pausa.- Le dedicaba esas palabras con la esperanza de que fueran de ayuda para calmar su pensar.

-Gracias.- Le sonrió aun avergonzado por la confesión de esa noche. Pero por alguna razón. Se sentía mucho mas ligero. Aunque, si bien quería hacer eso que le decía la chica Northwest, primero debía de comentarlo con su mayor confidente.

-No agradezcas. Me has ayudado demasiado. Es normal que te regrese la ayuda.- Sabia que estaría mejor, por lo que lo demás dejaba de preocuparle.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Tu también tienes curiosidad?- Tratando de iniciar nuevo tema de conversación; no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa nerviosa y algo torpe al realizar ese cuestionamiento.

-C-Claro que la tengo.- Esa pregunta no se la esperaba. Le había tomado por sorpresa, por lo que sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en sus pómulos.  
-E-En ese caso…- intentaba hablar con seriedad, pero se encontraba nervioso- ¿c-crees que nos podamos ayudar mutuamente?- Eso, ella, jamás se lo espero. Por lo que volteo a verle con descolocación absoluta. Algo que él interpreto de mala manera.- ¿P-Pero que estoy diciendo? Je, jeje…- No sabia como actuar con esa reacción, sentía que había dicho algo malo.

-E-Esta bien.- Se limito a contestar, en voz apenas audible ya que procedió a agachar la cabeza de manera instantánea. Pero que de igual forma llego a los oídos de él. Él, quien volteo a verle incauto por las palabras que logro captar de manera casi milagrosa. Había dicho eso guiado solo por una razón, por que a pesar de todo lo sucedido ese día, aun no sacaba algo de su mente, o mejor dicho, de su pecho.

-Elise.- Le llamo de manera suave no podía seguir con eso en mente, necesitaba dejarlo salir.

-¿Si?- Pregunto ella a la par que se giraba en su dirección.

-S-Se que puede sonara raro… P-Pero con lo primero que quisiera que me ayudaras es en una cosa.- Le pedía mientras se acercaba de forma lenta, sorprendiéndose de la proximidad que ya tenían. Sus rostros estaban en serio cerca, ambas miradas se mantenían sobre la otra. Dipper alzo las manos con lentitud, tomando en ellas las sonrojadas mejillas de Pacifica. Se acerco aun mas, sus frentes se rozaron, aun se veían directamente a los ojos.

-D-Dipper…- Susurro a lo bajo al saber que estaba por suceder decidiendo que seria mejor que cerraran los ojos lentamente.

-Elise.- En el mismo tonó de voz pronuncio su nombre. Para acto seguido, posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Y como supuso, era totalmente distinto. No era para nada igual a como había sido su primer beso robado por Candy, ni aquel beso asaltante de Wendy. En ese beso ambos se correspondían, y a diferencia de antes, sentía un hormigueo en su cuerpo. No sabia a que se debía, pero le gustaba.

Solo usaban sus labios, mantenían los ojos cerrados y él aun resguardaba las mejillas de la chica en sus manos, hasta que las fue moviendo lentamente en dirección de su larga cabellera dorada. Sumergiendo lentamente sus dedos en ese mar de oro. Al poco tiempo, por la falta de aire, se separaron. Y jadeando, se miraban de tal manera que no sabia que les dominaba.

-¿Era eso lo en lo que querías que te ayudara?- Cuestiono con ligero tono burlesco.

-Si. Quería comprobar algo.- Comento feliz de saber que las sensaciones eran dos polos opuestos.

-¿Qué comprobaste?- Pregunto aun emocionada por las sensaciones.

-Que la sensación que me invadió fue una totalmente distinta. Cuando te bese… Sentí…- No podía terminar la oración, ni tampoco pudo. Pacifica se acerco a él de manera lenta, su mirada inocente estaba ligeramente abrillantada con coquetería única. Posó su manos sobre los hombros del chico y le sonrió de manera cómplice.

Dipper entendió al instante a que se refería esa situación, ella también lo sentía. Posiciono sus manos en las caderas de la joven, y aunque ahora se encontraba de rodillas sobre los cojines del sofá, el momento no se rompió. Se acercaron de manera lenta mientras poco a poco cerraban los parpados. Dejando paso libre a aquel mar de sensaciones que representaba unir sus labios con las mismas intenciones.

Fue ahora turno de la chica Northwest el hundir sus dedos en la cabellera del joven muchacho. Y lo hacia de manera delicada, tierna, no quería forzar nada. Las cosas estaban perfectas como se encontraban en ese momento, no tenia prisas para lo que quería hacer. Pero si quería hacer algo, quería transmitirle esos sentimientos que se tenia guardados.

Por lo que, sin previo aviso, el beso fue aun mas intimo. Cosa que no molesto a ninguno, es mas, Dipper dejo de solamente tener en sus manos las caderas de la chica, y sin dudarlo, le abrazo. Sus cuerpos ahora se encontraban en contacto, la emoción se sentía a flor de piel. Y sin dudarlo, Pacifica tiro de unos cuantos cabellos del muchacho, mientras este, de manera instintiva se separo lo suficiente para tener entre sus dientes el labio inferior de la joven. No puso mucha fuerza en dicha acción, pero si abrió los ojos a la par que jalaba con suavidad el mismo. La joven hizo lo propio, entre abrió los ojos, viendo de lleno los del joven que le mordía con cariño.

No lo podía resistir mas, la intensidad de la situación era demasiada y ella aun continuaba en rodillas sobre el sofá; y estas temblaban de la emoción. Emoción de su primer beso y que este fuera con el chico que le gustaba. Pero, siendo sacada de improvisto de dicho pensamiento, sus fuerzas cedieron. Cayo por completo sobre el joven Pines. Y ahora, esa era la situación. Dipper acostado en el sofá, con la cabeza en el descansabrazos y Pacifica sobre de él, recostada completamente encima suyo. Ambos se veían intensamente, y era la joven quien mantenía un rubor prominente en sus pómulos.

-Je, perdón.- Se disculpo e hizo ademan de levantarse, pero el fuerte agarre del joven se lo impidió.

-No, descuida. Fui un desconsiderado al hacerte tener esa posición incomoda.- Por alguna razón no quería separar se de ella, y esa fue la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió.

-¿Ah, y esta no es incomoda?- Se burlo levemente mientras acomodaba su cuerpo para permanecer recostada encima suyo. Terminando con ambas manos sobre el pecho del muchacho y con su mentón recargado en ellas.

-Para mi, no. Elise.- Fue la única respuesta que dio al mismo tiempo que le acomodaba un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja. Para después, quedar con una mano detrás de su cabeza para acomodarse de manera completa.

-Bueno, si a ti no te molesta, en ese caso a mi tampoco. Dip.- Le comentaba con una amplia sonrisa. Se sentían ambos a gusto. La situación se los permitía por lo que se quedaron ahí, quietos, observando al otro fijamente hasta que la chica bostezo.

-Jeje… Le dije que era tarde, señorita Northwest.- Le hablaba con burla al observar dicho acto.

-Cielos, ni siquiera se que horas serán.- Comento ignorando el comentario del muchacho.

-Deberían de ser como las dos de la madrugada.- Informaba mientras sentía el peso de las altas horas de la noche.

-Cerrajero maestro y dueño del tiempo. Señoras y señores, el increíble Sir Dippingsauce.- Se burlo de manera sonora mientras le dedicaba al chico una sonrisa socarrona. Con la cual, este solo negó con la cabeza divertido por el comentario.

-¿Piensas que aun es joven la noche?- Pregunto de repente el muchacho. Cuestionamiento que hizo que la joven pensara demasiado el que responderle.

-Depende. ¿Para que?- Fue su única respuesta, necesitaba una idea clara de que era lo que él quería.

-Para platicar.- Esa respuesta le sorprendió, pero no tanto. Sabia que al chico le gustaba tener momentos tranquilos de vez en cuando.

-En ese caso, si. Aun es muy joven la noche. Y bien dicen que las mejores conversaciones se llevan a cabo a las tres de la mañana.- Informo con somnolienta voz. Sentía sueño, pero no tanto o al menos si lo sentía; este era desplazado a segundo plano, por la idea de que le gustaría compartir un momento como ese, y mas, con él.

-¿Si aguantaras hasta las tres de la mañana?- La burla aun se oía en su tono de voz.

-¿Quieres probarme?- Le reto con las energías restauradas, o al menos eso parecía, ya que inclusive se levanto apoyándose en las manos, dejando su rostro a la altura de el del joven. Y este, solo le sonrió de manera amplia. Dejando que un auto reflejo se apoderaba de él, puesto que se alzo de manera intempestiva, intentando robarle un beso. Pero ella era lista, se lo esperaba, por lo que lo recibió y correspondió sin problemas.

-En ese caso que sea una prueba.- Se limito a decir mientras volvía a acomodarse en el sofá.

-De acuerdo. Una prueba será. ¿De que quieres hablar?- Decidida a ganar, incito a que fuera él quien pusiera el primer tema de conversación. Por lo que, ni tardo ni perezoso, inicio.

-¿Sabes? Aprendí a tocar guitarra.- Comento sin previo aviso, provocando una mirada de estupefacción en la chica.- Je, si. Difícil de creer, pero, así fue. Todo empezó el día que un chico de mi salón…- Empezaron a conversar. Sobre sus gustos. Sus deseos. Ensoñaciones. Las cosas que pudieron pasar de haber hecho una cosa u otra, así como las consecuencias de las cosas que en verdad pasaron. Sobre el universo, de poesía, del Parkour, de la música nuevamente, de los malestares. Una cosa siempre llevaba a otra sin previo aviso. Hasta que finalmente llegaron a la familia.

Con respecto a eso, fue ella la primera en hablar. Le contó como fue después de que se fuera el ultimo verano que había decidido ir. De cómo, si bien sus padres no estaban en casa casi siempre, cuando se encontraban ahí; siempre conversaban. De cómo se habían vuelto una familia aun mas unida. De cómo sus responsabilidades se redujeron a solo ser una buena estudiante y no romper las reglas de la sociedad. Habló también de la escuela, de sus materias favoritas, las que no le llamaban la atención, de cómo se sentía tener a Candy y Grenda de compañeras de salón.

Después fue turno de Dipper, y le hablo de cómo era estar en la escuela con Mabel, de cómo se le hacían de aburridas las clases al no representar un reto verdadero. De sus padres y como su madre le ayudaba a salir a escondidas para que pudiera respirar aire puro. De cómo su padre se portaba estricto para que hiciera las cosas que consideraba prometedoras para su futuro. Y al final, hablo de sus héroes. De cómo de feliz se encontraba de poder volver a verlos, de platicar con ellos, de congeniar, de practicar, de aprender. Al final, el tema que mas le intereso a la chica fue de aquello que tenían planeado para ese domingo. "Día de Diversión Familiar" de lo que antes habían hecho, de los problemas en los que se les hacia fácil meterse, en las lecciones que aprendían en dichos días de reflexión. Le parecía tierno que hablara con tanto entusiasmo a pesar de ser altas horas de la noche. Tan tierno, que se le hacia confortable escuchar su voz tan tranquila, tan arrulladora.

-… y entonces metimos máxima potencia al motor del bote, si no, los oficiales nos hubieran atrapado y quien sabe cuantas multas le hubieran puesto a Stan.- Se burlo mientras contaba esa anécdota. Pero se quedo mirando fijamente a la chica que yacía encima suyo, con la cabeza recostada en su pecho y que poco a poco caía en brazos de Morfeo.- ¿Elise?- Pregunto en voz baja, por si ya se encontraba dormida. Y la joven solo se movió un poco para acomodarse mientras dejaba salir un pequeño respingo.- Je, vamos a ver… ¿Perdiste?- Se preguntaba a la par que lentamente sacaba su celular del bolsillo. Apreciando con cuidado la hora. 03:45.- Vaya, vaya. Al parecer, el que perdió fui yo.- Se resigno a ese hecho mientras dejaba caer su celular sobre aquel libro que la rubia había posado en la mesa. Se acomodo, con una mano debajo de su cabeza y con la otra, rodeando el torso de la chica, se sentía algo culpable de que ella usara la deuda que tenia para que se quedara a su lado esa noche.- _Mañana le diré que aun le debo una._ \- Fue lo único que pensó antes de que sus parpados se cerraran por una pesadez que era reflejo de las acciones llevadas a cabo ese día. Poco a poco caía rendido ante el sueño; y sin pelear mas contra el, simplemente se dejo caer, en esa oscuridad que significaba dormir, pero, con la diferencia de que ahora se encontraba embriagado por un perfume que le gustaba mucho como olía.

 _ **06:45 hrs.**_

Un cuarto que conocía a la perfección, pero a la vez; desconocido. Ahí se encontraba, y para ser mas precisos, estaba recostado en la cama. Se levanto pesadamente, no sabia que hacer, ni a donde caminar. Pero si sabia algo, estaba soñando. Aquel entrenamiento para viaje astral tenia como principal prueba dominar sus sueños, y esa era la cosa que no entendía, ya que, se encontraba soñando. Y no estaba dentro del campo de fuerza de la mansión; algo que le extrañaba bastante, a pesar de saber que se encontraba soñando, no podía controlar sus acciones.

Se encontraba de pie. Simplemente admirando el vacío con la mirada perdida. Duro así por un rato mas, hasta que por fin, se movió de su lugar. Camino normalmente a la puerta; al abrirla, una cegadora luz atravesaba por ella. Sin dudarlo, dio un paso a lo desconocido.

Un laberinto hecho de ladrillos grises era ahora el escenario donde se encontraba. No sabia a donde ir, pero ahora podía moverse a voluntad de su conciencia. Por lo que, poso su mano derecha sobre el muro a su lado; confiando en que usaría el antiguo método para resolver enigmas de ese calibre. Y sin tardar mas, emprendió la caminata. Un paso, luego otro, poco a poco avanzaba por un repetitivo túnel que solo cambiaba en las esquinas del camino; derecha, izquierda. Eran las únicas opciones, nunca había un hacia el frente, y por mas que intentara llegar a un callejón sin salida, este jamás llegaba.

Se estaba desesperando; por mas lógica con la que intentara salir de aquel lio, simplemente no podía. Llevaba caminando por lo que creía que fueron horas y aun no encontraba salida del lugar. Empezó a correr desesperado por esa respuesta, deseaba salir ya de ese lugar; incluso estaba considerando la posibilidad de no fuera un sueño, posibilidad que se desvaneció en cuanto sintió que las paredes se deshacían entre sus dedos como si de arena se tratase. Se alarmo de sobre manera, aquella arena gris poco a poco le empezaba a cubrir su cuerpo: primeros los tobillos, después la arena le llegaba a las rodillas; intento caminar por encima de esta pero parecían movedizas. Solo podía caminar con dificultad a través de esta. Se encontraba asfixiándose, la grisácea arena ahora se encontraba cubriendo su pecho, y lentamente comenzaba a cubrirle con totalidad.

Ya no podía mas, ni avanzar, ni tomar aire. Estaba enterrado vivo, se ahogaba, necesitaba salir; por lo que empezó nadar hacia arriba, pero, pareciera que solo era jalado hacia abajo. Lentamente era succionado por una fuerza que no conocía, para de esa forma, sentir a medida que era jalado; que sus piernas se sentían frescas: como si estuviera saliendo.

Se dejo arrastrar, y de forma intempestiva salió de la arena, cayendo repentinamente al vacío. La oscuridad a su alrededor era profunda, lo consumía y le hacia sentir inseguro. Se giro sobre si mismo, quedando de frente a donde sea que se encontraba cayendo. Apreciando de esa manera como un pequeño punto luminoso a lo lejos se acrecentaba, dejando ver que este era de color azul, un azul cielo.

Dicho punto dejaba de serlo a medida que caía, y sin mas, se convirtió en un agujero fuera de esa oscuridad, para que, al atravesarlo, se encontrara cayendo ahora por el amplio cielo. Pasaba a través de nubes, pero por mas que forzara la vista, no divisaba tierra. Solo veía mas nubes. El viento pasaba silbante por sus oídos mientras le despeinaba el cabello. Y de forma intempestiva, un fuerte grito se escucho. No sabia de donde, ni de quien, pero lo escuchaba de forma clara.

Cerro los ojos y se tapaba los oídos en un vago intento por cesar aquel horrible lamento, pero no podía conciliar dicho cometido. Abrió el ojo izquierdo, observando una nube de color distinto a las demás: poco a poco se acercaba cada vez mas a ella, por lo que estiro una mano con la intención de tomarla, no sabia por que, pero quería hacerlo, debía hacerlo. Quedaban pocos segundos para que pasara cayendo a un lado de su objetivo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de ponerle los dedos encima, sintió que había caído por fin mientras aquel ensordecedor lamento cesaba.

Abrió los ojos. Respiraba agitado y mantenía la mirada en el techo de la elegante sala donde se encontraba; mantenía la mano derecha alzada, como si aun intentara tocar aquella nube, y sin previo aviso, sintió que algo se movía. Volteo su mirar a quien se encontraba encima suyo, viendo como una joven de cabellos dorados se despertaba con dificultad y le volteaba a ver extrañada.

-¿Dipper? ¿Todo bien?- Pregunto aun con la modorra encima, pero aun así se daba cuenta de que aquel valiente joven se encontraba con la mirada perdida, con una mano alzada y con la respiración agitada.

-S-Si, todo bien… Solo…- No sabia como terminar esa oración, por lo que simplemente se limito a bajar la mano que tenia alzada y ponerla sobre sus ojos. Tratando que de esa manera le fuera mas fácil el regular su ritmo cardiaco.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- Pregunto la joven mientras sentía como; con la mano que aun le rodeaba, le abrasaba con mas fuerza al formular ese cuestionamiento.

-No se si fue una pesadilla… Pero, fue extraño.- Se limito a decir, mas que nada, por que era lo único que podía conjeturar. Y ante esa "explicación" la chica solo se movió un poco encima del muchacho, para poder acomodar su boca aun lado de su oído.

-Shhhh… Ya paso. Nada malo va a ocurrir. Estas a salvo.- Esas palabras eran dedicadas por su madre cuando de niña tenia pesadillas. Y esperaba que tuviera el mismo efecto en él, que con ella. Efecto que no tardo en darse a notar, ya que Dipper se quito la mano de la cara, para poder abrazar con ambos brazos a la muchacha. Hundiendo su cara en el blanco cuello de ella. Embriagándose de nueva cuenta en su perfume.

Pacifica sonrió ampliamente, deseando que ese momento no terminara. Ya que, para su suerte, había amanecido abrazada al chico que le gustaba; y la noche que paso con la intención de que se llegara a ese punto fueron unos largos besos que se dedicaron con ternura. Por su parte, Dipper lamentaba que el tiempo estuviera corriendo. No deseaba salir de esa situación, pero debía de hacerlo.

-Elise. Me tengo que ir.- Comento por fin después de despegar su rostro del cuello de la joven Northwest.

-Quédate un rato mas. Desayunemos juntos.- Esas palabras salieron sin pensarlas, pero no le importo, puesto que era lo que en verdad quería.

-Perdón, Elise. Pero no puedo, debo de llegar a la mansión para ir con mis tíos y Mabel a donde sea que vayamos hoy. Además, ¿qué dirían tus padres si me vieran aquí tan temprano contigo?- Se disculpaba y excusaba con ligera burla en sus palabras.

-¿Qué pueden pensar? Dormimos juntos, eso es todo.- Hablo sin pensar nuevamente, por lo que el chico Pines le dedico una sonrisa burlesca; haciendo que cayera en cuenta las cosas que decía.- Ok, si, ya vi tu punto.- Hablo resignada y con risa, sabiendo ya a lo que se refería.

-Jejeje… Si. Pero bueno, levantémonos.- Le pedía mientras hacia dicho esfuerzo. Pero de igual manera, aun abrazando ligeramente a la muchacha.

-Bien. Ya que.- Se resigno a lo que estaba por acontecer, pero no es como que tuviera otra. Además, había pasado una muy buena noche a su parecer. Lo que le recordó una cosa, se volteo al joven Pines; quien se encontraba estirándose, se acerco de forma cauta, y esperando tomarlo por sorpresa, le dedico un beso en los labios. Uno que él recibió al instante, como si lo estuviera esperando.

Poco duro el beso, era mas bien el "buenos días" que aun no se habían podido dar. Y al separarse, solo se dedicaron una sonrisa amplia, posiblemente, por el hecho de que les gustaba demasiado hacer eso. Pasaron los minutos, Dipper ya se encontraba de pie con sus cosas encima y en el marco de la puerta: en donde también se encontraba la chica rubia con la que había pasado la velada.

-Adiós, Dip. Ten un buen día. Ahí me saludas a Mabs.- Se despedía mientras le veía de forma risueña.

-Adiós, Elise. Y si, ahí le daré tus saludos. Ten un buen día tu también. Nos vemos.- Termino por despedirse con un beso en su mejilla, como habían quedado hacerlo días atrás en el cementerio.- Por cierto- le llamo la atención mientras se iba- aun te debo una. Y no me discutas, ¿de acuerdo?- Le pregunto burlesco, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a la muchacha, pero no podía hacer nada, solo le dejo irse mientras le sonreía ampliamente. Cosa que le daba a entender al chico que ella no le discutiría, y sin mas, emprendió la caminata a la mansión. Pasaba por el pueblo que recientemente se encontraba levantándose, pocos eran lo que ya estaban despiertos, pero que de igual manera, le saludaban de forma amistosa. La caminata por alguna razón se le hacia llevadera. Se sentía tranquilo, y por alguna razón, creía que se debía a las palabras que le dedico la muchacha en la noche que pasaron juntos. Esas palabras que tenían la intención de que su mente no cargara con las pesadas recriminaciones de su propia moral. Dipper se mantenía sonriente, casi risueño, y poco le faltaba para llegar finalmente a su destino.

 _ **En la mansión:**_

-¿Creen que tarde Dipper?- Preguntaba Ford mientras bajaba las escaleras acompañado de Stan y de Mabel. El investigador se encontraba vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca con cuello y sus siempre confiables botas negras.

-No se, ¿por que?- Pregunto la joven castaña con sueño, puesto que se había levantado hacia poco y según Stan, debía de vestir cómodamente. Por lo que llevaba puesto unos vaqueros clásicos, una playera rosa, un suéter naranja y unas zapatillas deportivas.

-Bueno, vamos a ir algo lejos y quiero, digo, queremos llegar temprano para agarrar un buen lugar.- Contesto ahora el ex señor misterio. Usando unos pantalones cortos color café, camisa blanca y tenis adecuados para la ocasión.

-A todo eso, ¿a dónde vamos?- Se hizo presente la voz del joven castaño. Que se encontraba apenas entrando por las puertas de la mansión, y, a pesar de tener las típicas ojeras de no haber dormido mucho, se le veía radiante. El trio de Pines que apenas habían llegado al final de las escaleras se le quedaron viendo extrañados. Pero fue Mabel quien rompió el momento, lanzándose al instante a su gemelo.

-Dipper. Buenos días.- Saludo efusivamente mientras le abrazaba.

-Buenos días, Mabel.- No con la misma efusividad, saludo a su gemela. Pero, esta rápidamente le jalo hacia un lado y en señal de secretismo le indico que hablara en voz baja.

-Dipper. ¿Que paso? Llegaste relativamente temprano y con muy buen humor… No me digas, que tu… y… Wendy.- Su semblante era de sorpresa absoluta, y él supo al instante por donde iban los tiros.

-¿Qué? No, Mabel. No pase la noche con Wendy.- Le confeso. Y ante esas palabras, la joven se sorprendió, mientras que, los mayores solo se quedaban quietos en las escaleras fingiendo conversar entre ellos; pero claro, queriendo escuchar atentamente lo que se contaban los hermanos.

-¿Entonces… donde estuviste toda la no-?- No termino de formular la pregunta; ya que al estar tan cerca del muchacho, a su nariz le asalto un olor profundo y que conocía a la perfección.- ¡No me digas que con Pa-!- Dipper le tapo la boca al ver que había gritado lo obvio.

-Shhhh…- poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, le indicaba que debía mantener el secreto.- Te lo contare todo, lo prometo. Pero después, ¿si?- Le cuestiono mientras aun se mantenía tapando la boca a su gemela; quien asintió con un movimiento agresivo de cabeza.- Bien.- Se limito a decir, para después, sentir una sensación extraña en la palma de su mano.- ¡Puaj! ¡Mabel!- Le grito al corroborar que se trataba de su saliva. Y por supuesto, la muchacha solo se limito a romper en carcajadas.

-A ver, chicos. Ya nos vamos.- Les llamo Stan al ver que el momento serio se había desvanecido por completo.

-Pero, ¿a dónde?- Volvió a cuestionar el menor de los Pines una vez que se encontraron cerca.

-Ah ha.- Negó con un dedo, para acto seguido, meter la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacar unas cuantas piezas de tela blanca.- No seria una sorpresa si no se vendan los ojos.- Les dijo divertido. Algo que extraño al muchacho, pero que animo a la muchacha; quien no dudo ni un momento en ponerse la venda en los ojos. Dipper, al ver que se trataría de algo extravagante, decidió seguir el juego, y se puso sin mas la venda. Por su parte, Ford se les quedaba viendo algo extrañado.- Tu también seis dedos.- Le pidió mientras pasaba la ultima pieza de tela a su gemelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto sorprendido y reacio a la idea de quedarse completamente a merced de su hermano.

-Por que yo lo digo. Además, gane la apuesta. Así que póntela.- Le ordenaba mientras dedicaba una mirada atenta al hombre a la par que buscaba las llaves de su auto en sus bolsillos.

-Bien. Pero no me gustara.- Comento Ford, resignado a su destino.

Poco tiempo duraron en la estancia de la mansión, ya que de un momento a otro se encontraban dentro del automóvil de Stan, conduciendo a alta velocidad por un camino que parecía no tener autos. Los gemelos menores se encontraban en los asientos traseros disfrutando del viaje a ciegas mientras que Ford estaba de copiloto; aferrándose con fuerza a su asiento y a la puerta. Con una expresión de miedo en su rostro. Miedo que incremento cuando Stan dio un volantazo demasiado brusco.

-Stanley, ¿tu también tienes los ojos vendados?- Pregunto horrorizado por la idea de que eso fuere verdad.

-No…- contesto el señor, esperando un momento para continuar con la oración.

-¡Pero con las cataratas, pareciera que si!- Gritaron animados los menores. Cosa que le hizo sentir mejor al mayor, ya que escucho como su sobrino se encontraba riéndose por la ocurrencia al igual que su gemela y el que se encontraba conduciendo. Esas risas le hacían sentir en mucho mejor ambiente, por lo que, simplemente decidió rendirse y disfrutar del día que les esperaba, aunque él quería hacer otra cosa. Pero justo su hermano gano una apuesta y le cobro la deuda.

Ya se encontraban todos debajo del auto, pero aun con los ojos vendados, mientras que Stan preparaba todo con sumo entusiasmo. Ford sabia bien en donde se encontraban; a Mabel parecía no importarle, mas que nada, por que esperaba a que fuera una sorpresa agradable; mientras que Dipper buscaba atar cabos a la situación en la que se encontraba, auxiliándose en el ambiente y la sensación del suelo bajo de sus pies.

-Muy bien, pueden quitárselas.- Hablo el anciano, por lo que todos obedecieron. Y como el joven investigador se temió, ahora se encontraban todos en el lago. Listos para pescar puesto que la temporada se había adelantado un poco ese año.

-¿Tus amigos del bar siguen sin querer pescar contigo?- Pregunto cómicamente Dipper, quien ya se esperaba la mueca que le dedico el señor. Cosa que le hizo soltar unas cuantas risas extras. Por su parte, Mabel no parecía agradarle demasiado la idea, ni a ella, ni a Ford. Cosa que noto Stan al instante. Y este, ahora con su atuendo para pescar, decidió tratar de convencerlos.

-Oh vamos. Les va a encantar. Es mas, miren, tengo los sombreros de pesca.- Sacó de la nada los mencionados, los cuales tenían bordados los nombres de los integrantes de la familia.- ¿Qué dicen?- Pregunto sonriente, esperando que ellos también se animara. Y, como si esa mañana no hubiera ya tenido un comienzo raro, Dipper fue el primero en encaminarse al anciano, para tomar y ponerse el sombre con un "Dippy" mal bordado.

-A mi me parece bien. Esta semana ya tuve demasiada emoción. Me caería estupendo algo de relajación.- Comento mientras le sonreía al mayor, quien le devolvió la sonrisa con ensoñación.

-Espera, ¿En serio? ¿Dipper?- Pregunto Mabel con sorpresa, quitándole las palabras de la boca a Ford, quien estaba por cuestionar lo mismo.

-Si, además, según se. Trajeron el Stan O´ War II ¿no?- Pregunto sonriente, cosa que hizo que el antiguo señor misterio sonriera con aun mas fuerzas.

-¿Ven? Dipper se anima. ¡Vamos!- Seguía intentando animar a los otros dos. Pero, se le había olvidado que Ford tenia un as bajo la manga.

-¿Oye, Stanley, no me debías un favor?- Pregunto con sorna. Sabia bien que con ese chantaje, podría zafarse de la situación en la que se encontraba. Aunque eso de igual manera significase que su hermano saldara su deuda con él.


	31. Día de Diversión Familiar

_**Bueno, e aqui el nuevo capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado y que les guste como lo hice. Es mas aventurero que otra cosa, pero no tan largo. En fin, como sea. Que espero que sea del agrado de todos y que se la pasen bien leyendo como yo me la pase escribiendo. :3 Espero con ansias sus Reviews, ya que me gusta saber que tanto les gusto el capitulo y claro, tambien me gusta saber sus opiniones de la historia o que me señalen los errores que puedo llegar a cometer; en fin, sientanse libres de comentarme lo que sea.**_

 _ **Pero en fin, los derechos de auto de Gravity Falls son de propiedad del equipo de trabajo de Alex Hirsch y de Disney. Esta obra literaria que están a punto de leer esta hecha de un fan y para fans con el unico proposito de entrener.**_

 _ **Teru: Gracias por el comentario, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Jejeje... :3**_

 _ **Capitulo 10: Día de Diversión Familiar**_

El joven Pines se encontraba mirando sin expresión alguna hacia la parte del cielo encima suya a la par que yacía sentado en el bote que compartían su tío Stan y él, mientras, el primero ponía al máximo la velocidad del motor para escapar de una isla flotante con forma de cabeza monstruosa. ¿Dónde estaban Mabel y Ford? ¿Por qué se aquella criatura les perseguía? ¿Cómo termino envuelto en esa situación?

Las cosas eran fácilmente resumibles. O al menos eso le parecía a él; ya que hacia momentos atrás, solo se encontraba junto a sus tíos y a su hermana. Ellos dos, viendo como se pelaban los mayores. Stan diciendo que; como había ganado la apuesta que habían hecho podía decidir que hacer en el día de Diversión Familiar, y él quería ir a pescar con todos. Ford por su parte, sacaba de su manga algo para zafarse. Cierto evento en las Vegas que le restregaba a su hermano, y con el cual, chantajeaba par poder hacer él algo aparte y no terminar pescando.

Al final, ellos dos decidieron partir por su lado. Cada uno tomaría un bote pequeño a motor; dejando El Stan O´ War resguardado en la orilla del lago. Y cuando decidieron pasar el día separados. Ford le pregunto a Dipper si quería ir a ver cierta anomalía de carácter Portelgaist a una distancia considerablemente retirada. Pero como ya había dicho, había tenido ya demasiadas emociones para esa semana; por lo que desistió y prefirió ir con Stan a pescar y relajarse. Mientras que, Mabel, al no querer pasar mas de diez horas en un bote sin hacer nada, prefirió acompañar al científico a esa aventura. Y así, sin mas que decir, los gemelos se dividieron.

-¿Tío Stan?- Le llamo la atención mientras aun veía como esa monstruosidad les perseguía.

-¿Si? ¿Chico?- Pregunto el mayor mientras maniobraba el bote lo mejor que podía.

-¿Por qué nuestra familia se mete fácilmente en esta clase de líos?- Cuestiono con una expresión neutra. Estaba cansado, había dormido solo unas tres horas y había tenido un sueño demasiado extraño, por lo que no le podían pedir mucho a pesar de que se encontrara de tan buen humor.

-Créeme muchacho, me he preguntado eso desde que Ford entró a ese portal.- Comento molesto por verse envuelto en esa situación. Solo con tocar el agua y posicionarse en un lugar adecuado, ni tiempo les dio de ponerle la carnada a los anzuelos, ya que sin previo aviso, esa "cosa" salió del agua. Por lo que solo basto un, "vámonos" de Dipper para poner al máximo las revoluciones del motor.- ¿No tienes algo que sea de ayuda, chico?- Pregunto un muy preocupado Stan. Dipper, por su parte e intentando procesar todo con la cabeza fría, comienza a buscar entre sus bolsillos. Había dejado en el carro su mochila, su gorra y su chamarra azul. Por lo que solo contaba con el chaleco verde claro de pesca, el sombrero de pesca familiar y poco menos.

-No, no tengo ni el ultimo de mis diarios. Pero quizás…- hizo una ligera pausa mientras hacia aparecer en su mano aquel bastón de hojas de pino, pero claro, sintiendo el peso de dicha acción- …esto nos ayude.- Termino por comentar a la par que se ponía de pie en el bote y tomaba su arma como si de una lanza se tratara. Apuntando en dirección a su perseguidor. Lo lanzo con fuerza, y al estar a pocos metros de impactar, esta estallo en un mar de hojas.- Muy bien, cambiemos rumbo.- Pidió a la par que se volvía a sentar. Pero apretando fuertemente su brazo derecho contra su cuerpo.

Ahora, ambos Pines se encontraban cerca de la isla de "Los Rumores", donde decidieron quedarse quietos por un rato para estabilizar su ritmo cardiaco. Stan recobraba el aliento mientras Dipper hacia el conjuro para poder usar el fuego verde y que este cubriera su brazo adolorido.

-Hey, chico. ¿E-Eso es seguro?- Pregunto el mayor al ver la acción del joven.

-¿Qué, esto?- Cuestiono mientras alzaba ligeramente su extremidad.- Totalmente, es solo un conjuro para relajar los músculos. También lo hay para purificar fantasmas, sanar heridas mentales y curar heridas corporales.- Informo mientras veía como se extinguía el mismo en su brazo.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué lo usaste contra el cambia-loquesea cuando llegaste?- Confundido, le veía curioso mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

-No fue a propósito. De hecho, quería golpear con el bastón. Pero no había sincronizado con la naturaleza del lugar. Por lo que hubo un rebote que me daño el brazo. Por eso lo use cuando oí que esa cosa insultaba a nuestra familia, solo salte a golpearle.- Termino de relatar con ligera vergüenza la verdad tras su heroica entrada el día que llego.

-Ya veo, ya veo. Bueno, en fin. Creo que ya esperamos demasiado, mejor vámonos de aquí.- Informaba a la par que jalaba de la cuerda del motor para ponerlo en marcha. Pero este solo soltó un sonido ahogado.- Eso no se oye bien.- fue lo único que menciono mientras veía con preocupación aquella pieza de mecánica. Lo intento otras cuatro veces, pero el ruido no cambiaba.

-Haber, deja que revise.- Pedía mientras se acercaba al motor del bote, lo examino por todas partes e incluso reviso si este contaba con gasolina. Y al corroborar ese hecho, decidió que seria mejor abrirlo para checar que todo se encontrara en orden. Saco de su pantalón su siempre confiable navaja multiusos y sin dudarlo, abrió el motor, viendo sin contratiempos, la falla.- Los fusibles se quemaron. Esto no avanzara a menos que los cambiemos.- El olor era inconfundible, y estos, se encontraban negros como el carbón. Su situación estaba sentenciada, no se podía hacer mas.

-Bueno, llamemos a alguien.- Pedía Stan mientras sacaba su celular, y al igual que Dipper, contaba con un modelo nuevo. Aunque poco le sirvió, ya que no tenia señal.- ¿Qué le pasa a esta porquería? Me dijeron que contaba con señal en todo los lugares.- Comento molesto.

-Y la tiene, pero esta isla es especial. Seguro que tiene que ver con la anomalía que informo Ford.- aseguro de forma normal, para después, pensar en una vialidad- aunque, si no mal recuerdo. Hay un bote hundido por aquí. Vayamos a ver si conserva sus fusibles. O al menos, algún material con el que podamos hacer unos remos.- Se apresuro a remar con las manos hacia la isla, y el mayor, al ver la determinación del muchacho, se hizo segunda. Le impresionaba demasiado el como se comportaba ese día, pero por alguna razón, sentía que tenia una razón para ello.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en otra parte del lago:**_

-¿Entonces, que buscamos en especifico tío Ford?- Pregunto Mabel con un poco de emoción al ver que ese día se trataría de una casería paranormal.

-Estamos buscando una apertura entre planos combinada con un agujero espacial. Algo sucedió en alguna parte del mundo, y se creo una fractura entre espacios existenciales, haciendo una conexión con Gravity Falls.- Explico, queriendo saciar la duda de la chica, pero esta, al no entender a que se refería el mayor, solo ladeo la cabeza confundida. Ambos a un se encontraban en el bote, pero ahora pasaban por la parte abandonada del lago.

-En ese caso, ¿Cómo vamos con eso?- Cuestiono al ver que el mayor solo se encontraba poniendo unas anotaciones en un libro mientras veía una maquina parecida al espectrómetro de su gemelo.

-Puesss… Es complicado, algo esta causando variables en los aparatos. Y aunque eso nos indica que estamos cerca de lo que buscamos, no me dice a ciencia cierta a donde nos tenemos que dirigir.- Informo a la par que mostraba su aparato y como este mostraba datos erráticos.

-Oh bueno, en ese caso solo podemos hacer una cosa. Y es, andar por ahí hasta encontrar lo que buscamos. Total, no es como que tengamos prisa.- Comento a la par que se ponía a pensar en la posibilidad de ir a pescar con su otro tío y su gemelo.

-Si, tienes razón. No nos queda de otra.- Le secundo mientras volteaba a verle divertido por su comentario y a lo que se refería.

Ambos decidieron emprender el camino con ánimos, esperando a que pudieran encontrarse en poco tiempo con su destino marcado. Aunque, esto seria algo difícil, ya que por alguna razón, la parte del lago donde se encontraban siempre tenia una espesa niebla que les impedía ver mas haya de unos cuantos metros.

 _ **Pasado el rato, en la isla de Los Rumores:**_

Dipper y Stan se encontraban caminando desde hacia rato, esperando encontrar lo mas rápido posible aquel bote semihundido que había mencionado al muchacho hacia momentos atrás. Avanzaban lentamente, esperando no tropezar con nada que estuviera estorbando en el suelo; ya que no tenían un farol para alumbrar su camino, y usar los celulares seria un desperdicio de batería: y después podían verse en la necesidad de usarla.

-¿Quieres un poco?- Pregunto Dipper después de ponerse su siempre confiable bloqueador solar factor cien y extendiendo dicha botella al señor.

-No gracias, chico.- El mayor parecía reacio a querer usar aquella crema.- Por cierto…- Le llamo la atención al joven, haciendo que este volteara.- Te ves de un muy buen humor hoy. ¿Paso algo en la noche?- Cuestiono pícaro, dándole a entender rápidamente a lo que se refería.

-N-No, no paso nada. No pase la noche con Wendy.- Informaba, no quería ocultar algo como eso, pero si su tío se dedicaba a hacerla de investigador, sin duda alguna omitiría algunos detalles.

-Oh, ¿Y eso?- Parecía intrigado por ese hecho, algo extraño para el joven.

-Por ciertas cosas.- no quería decir lo que paso en realidad, aun le daba vergüenza.- Mira, el bote.- Señalo al frente.

-Vaya, es cierto. Ya llegamos.- Sorprendido, Stan puso una mano sobre su frente al ver que era verdad aquello que señalo el joven.

-Espera, ¿qué?- No se lo podía creer, aun estaban en mitad del bosque.- ¿Qué hace un bote aquí?- Cuestiono el voz alta mientras se acercaba al mismo.

-Y de hecho, parece que cayo del cielo.- Stan se encontraba a su lado, y al igual que él, se mostraba sorprendido de aquel hallazgo.

Se encontraba aun por el camino, pero para ser mas precisos, en una de las ramificaciones del mismo. Una que pasaba mas adentro del bosque y mas cerca de aquella pequeña montaña que tenia esa isla. Un bote que parecía de pesca se encontraba frente a ellos, tenia varios rasguños y se mostraba severamente maltratado de la parte del frente; haciendo imposible identificar si tenia un nombre o algún señalamiento. Al observar mas detenidamente el entorno, ambos Pines pudieron ver que el bote había dejado un rastro de tierra que indicaba de donde salió.

-¿Cayó… de una cueva… en la montaña?- El mayor parecía incauto a lo que el escenario le mostraba.

-Bueno, después podemos ver eso. Primero, veamos si esto tiene lo que queremos.- Se apresuro a decir el joven muchacho, sentía curiosidad como siempre. Pero si algo le habían enseñado tantos líos en el pasado, era tener segura la vía de escape.

-Bien dicho, chico.- Cada vez se sorprendía mas el mayor. En el pasado, aquel joven hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por investigar lo que le llamaba la atención. Y en ese momento, se veía como un verdadero aventurero. Uno como a él le gustaba creerse de niño.

Subieron por una parte rota del destartalo objeto, apreciando que aquel bote tenia pintas de ser uno pesquero. Caminaron de forma cautelosa por la cubierta, esperando que nada sucediera y les tomara con la guardia baja. Y al llegar a la cabina de pilotaje, ambos pudieron observar de lleno lo abandonado que parecía aquel barco.

-Tu sabes de barcos. ¿Crees poder encontrar el donde están los fusibles?- Pregunto el muchacho a su tío mientras mostraba cierta gracia al comentar. Este solo le sonrió de vuelta.

-Préstame tu navaja.- Le pidió de forma sencilla y el joven, al pasársela, solo se limito a ver como su tío se encaminaba al tablero de comandos. Se agacho, y sin mucho problema quito una lamina de aluminio que cubría una parte especifica del mecanismo interno. Sabia que iba a tardar, por lo que sin pena ni gloria, comenzó a danzar por el lugar en busca de algo interesante. Encontrando al poco tiempo una vieja libreta de viaje.

-T-Tío Stan…- Le llamo en voz baja por la impresión que le dio el ver aquel maltratado libro de anotaciones.

-¿Qué sucede muchacho?- Pregunto el mayor aun dentro del tablero de control. Quitando hasta el ultimo fusible que pudo.

-¿Qué tan lejos esta China?- Cuestiono con la intención de dar una pista de la situación.

-¿Por qué la pregunta tan rara?- Saliendo del pequeño lugar en el que estaba, volteo la mirada al joven que estaba a su lado, y este, se encontraba sosteniendo una no tan polvorienta bitácora de viaje que tenia letras que solo identificaba como asiáticas.

-Bueno, puede que hayamos encontrado por error aquello que Ford vino a buscar.- Deduciendo las posibilidades y captando la situación en la que se encontraban, pudo juntar rápidamente las piezas.

-¿Crees?- El anciano sonaba escéptico con lo que decía su sobrino. Pero al ver la mirada seria que le dedicaba, supo que tenia que confiar en su sentido común.

-Si, pero. Ahora tenemos de dos. ¿Vamos a ver de donde salió este barco? ¿O nos regresamos al bote para por fin ir a pescar?- Dejándole solo dos opciones a su tío, le miraba inquisitivo a espera de la respuesta.

-Ford se puede encargar de todo si le llamamos al celular y le decimos donde encontramos lo que quería. ¿No?- Poniendo una sonrisa al final de dichas palabras, logro que el joven lo hiciera también. Ese día quería descansar, y no tenia por que meterse en donde no le llamaban, al menos, esa vez.

-Si, tienes razón.- Le concedió la palabra, y sin mas, lanzo la bitácora de viaje hacia atrás suyo. Restándole importancia por los hechos. Pero, al momento en que se dispusieron irse, un ruido metálico les llamo la atención, haciendo que voltearan a ver la procedencia del mismo.

Al hacerlo, ambos Pines pudieron observar como de aquel cuadernillo, un pergamino maltratado sobresalía; y de este, se asomaban tres piezas de lo que parecían ser, monedas de oro. Cada Pines se dedico a ver aquello que le llamo mas la atención. Y mientras Stan observaba detenidamente las monedas para determinar si eran autenticas; Dipper se encontraba viendo aquel pergamino que parecía estar escrito en catalán.

-¡Es un hechizo de honda de choque!- Grito animado el muchacho.

-¡Es oro verdadero!- Grito animado el anciano. Y ante ese momento, ambos se quedaron viendo de manera detenida. Minutos después, estaban por empezar a subir aquella montaña para inspeccionar la cueva de la que creían había salido el bote.

-S-Solo vamos a echar un vistazo.- Repetía al aire el joven Pines. Como un recordatorio para su tío y para él mismo.

-Si, si, lo que digas.- Stan parecía no prestarle atención a lo que decía. Aquella idea de encontrar oro le parecía demasiada tentación. "Viejas costumbres jamás se quitan" pensó Dipper divertido por la situación.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en otra parte del lago:**_

El bote de Mabel y de Ford se encontraba saliendo de una cueva que estaba escondida detrás de una cascada. Ambos Pines se veían frustrados, con ira, y mas que nada, decepcionados de que una vez mas terminaran en esa situación desorientadora.

-Muy bien, estoy empezándome a hartar.- Comento Mabel mientras secaba su cabello con delicadeza.

-Yo también. Con esta, es la quinta vez que nos vemos absorbidos por un portal entre espacios, y sinceramente, esta empezando a fastidiarme el pensar que vamos a tener que hacer esto con todo vórtice verdoso que nos encontremos.- El mayor se encontraba tallándose con esmero el tabique de su nariz con la esperanza de que aquel dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con golpearle, cediera.

-Recuérdame otra vez, ¿qué pasara si no cerramos el portal principal?- Cuestionaba la chica mientras veía a su tío con esperanza de desistir a la misión.

-Si no lo cerramos, las anomalías pueden volverse mas frecuentes e incluso podrían llegar al pueblo.- Recordó el científico con la esperanza de que la motivación volviera a ambos.

-Bien, en ese caso. ¿Qué otro lugar nos hace falta por revisar?- Volvió a preguntar a la par que se amarraba el pelo con la intención de que este no se le pegara al cuerpo.

-La Isla de Los Rumores. Aunque es un lugar bastante obvio, ¿no?- Pregunto mientras sacaba de su chaleco verde su libreta de anotaciones.

-Si, pero a veces es lo obvio lo que nadie se dedica a ver.- Argumento la muchacha, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa del mayor.- ¿D-Dije algo malo?- Cuestiono extrañada por la mirada del mayo.

-N-No, para nada. Dijiste de hecho algo bueno. Aunque, la isla puede esperar, ¿qué te parece ir a comer algo ligero para después ir a investigar?- Pregunto sonriente, haciendo que su sobrina le sonriera de vuelta.

-¡Si!- Grito con ánimos. Y eso le basto a él; y de forma rápida, encamino el bote dirección a la orilla de donde salieron.

 _ **En la Isla de los Rumores:**_

El par de Pines se encontraban escalando con esmero la única montaña que yacía en aquel abandonado lugar. La subida por la pendiente del lugar se les hacia demasiado complicada; ya que, al subir por el mismo camino que formo aquel barco pesquero: se encontraron con la sorpresa de que demasiada agua había pasado por ahí. Y eso mismo, les complicaba totalmente el escalar, ya que volvía el terreno del lugar en uno fangoso.

-¿Crees que nos falte mucho?- Preguntaba Stan; con ligeros jadeos, quien se encontraba detrás del chico. Quizá había regresado a un estado físico bastante prometedor aquel anciano, pero eso no quitaba que tenia 72 años de edad, se estaba comenzando a cansar y Dipper lo sabia.

-No, no falta casi nada. Solo demos un ultimo esfuerzo.- Pedía mientras hacia lo que decía.

Pasaron solo un par de minutos mas hasta que aquel par llego a la entrada de la cueva de donde había salido lo que se encontraron a las faldas de la montaña. Entraron con cautela, alumbrando ahora si con los celulares, ya no les importaba mucho acabarse las baterías de estos.

El lugar apestaba a humedad, y tenia una ligera inclinación a la salida, como si se hubiera hecho por una fuerza bastante potente. Se adentraron de forma lenta, tenia una profundidad bastante prominente. Pero, a medida que avanzaban, lograban divisar una luz de color verdosa que se mostraba al final de la cueva. Se aproximaban de manera pausada, y cuando por fin lo tuvieron enfrente suyo, pudieron apreciar notablemente aquello que alumbraba tanto. Una especie de circulo hecho de plasma verde, que se mantenía suspendido en el aire a pocos centímetros del suelo.

-Bueno, "eso" debe de ser aquello que buscamos. Digo, es tan grande como para que un barco pesquero pase sin dificultad alguna.- Razono el joven Pines. Mientras el mayor se acercaba con cautela para apreciarlo de manera detenida.

-Si, he tenido demasiado contacto con portales y este sin duda clasifica como uno.- Señalo de manera cómica Stan, haciendo que el muchacho negara con la cabeza divertido.- Y… ¿a dónde crees que nos lleve?- Cuestiono con franqueza.

-Bueno, solo hay una forma de saberlo.- Firme, daba pasos seguro de si mismo con la intención de atravesar aquella mística anomalía. Pero Stan le detuvo al instante.

-¿Estas loco? ¿Qué pasara si se cierra en cuanto cruces?- Se veía serio, como si un recuerdo fugaz pasara por su mente. Cosa que entendió el muchacho de inmediato.

-T-Tienes razón, primero, probémoslo con algo mas.- Razono de forma rápida, pensando en no repetir cosas del pasado.

 _ **En el muelle del lago:  
**_  
-Que ricos estuvieron esos sándwiches.- Se sobaba el estomago la joven castaña mientras salía de la cabaña perteneciente al hijo del anciano McGucket.

-De nuevo gracias por invitarnos a comer.- Agradeció Ford a su compañero, quien le seguía de cerca junto a su hijo.

-No hay de que. No sabia que iban a venir.- Restando importancia a su acto, decidió cambiar el tema de conversación por otro mas ameno.

-Oh, bueno, es que Stan nos arrastro.- Confeso con ligero enfado.

-Si, sabe que no nos gusta mucho pescar, y aun así aquí estamos.- Haciendo un ligero puchero, la chica Pines seguía caminando por enfrente de los ancianos con total normalidad.

-Jejeje… Si, clásico de Stan. Aunque, ¿dónde esta él? ¿Y Dipper? ¿No regreso a la mansión?- Cuestiono con preocupación al no ver a ninguno de los dos.

-Ah, eso, bueno. Jejeje… Es una larga historia.- Stanford intentaba girar el curso de la conversación, pero al ver que aquel anciano de barba pronunciada le miraba con una ceja arqueada, sabia que debía de explicarse.- Arg, esta bien… Veras…- Empezó la narrativa, desde que llego el chico a la mansión. Hasta que se separaron los cuatro en el muelle. Por su parte, cierta chica de frenos no se percato de dicha acción, y continuo caminando.

Claro hasta que, por suerte suya, se encontró con aquel muchacho con el que no pudo continuar platicando cuando su gemelo y sus amigas le acompañaron. Se detuvieron a verse por un momento, y fue con un saludo tímido por parte de Mabel que el joven se acerco a ella para conversar.

-… y entonces hemos estado buscando aquella anomalía. ¿Verdad, Mabel?- Cuestiono el mayor al aire, esperando que una respuesta se hiciera presente pronto. Pero para su sorpresa, esta nunca llego.- ¿Mabel?- Volvió a preguntar, pero ahora, volteando a ver donde se supone que estaba su sobrina.

-¿No es esa chica de ahí?- Pregunto al borde de la risa el anciano McGucket mientras señalaba en dirección de la susodicha; quien conversaba amenamente con un joven de su edad. Cosa que no tendría nada de malo para Ford, claro, si aquel joven se hubiera abstenido de acercarse a su sobrina para oler su cabello.

-Permíteme un momento, Fiddleford.- Pidió de forma seca, para acto seguido, encaminarse a la joven pareja.

-No lo mates.- Pidió el otro anciano, pero ahora, sin molestarse en ocultar su burla.

-Mabel, cariño.- Le llamo ahora estando a distancia prudente de la muchacha, quien volteo al instante.

-Oh, tío Ford, ¿ya nos vamos?- Pregunto con inocencia; a lo que él solo se limito a asentir con una sonrisa y mirada cálidas.- Bien, deja me despido.- Le pidió mientras se volteaba al muchacho, quien parecía desanimado por la repentina despedida. Y estaba a punto de pedirle que se quedara, claro, si no hubiese visto como Ford se abrió el chaleco; mostrando una rara arma enfundada. Sentía como la sangre le abandonaba de su rostro a la par que se apoderaba del mismo una semblante de terror.- ¿Todo bien?- Pregunto la muchacha al verle la expresión. Y el mayor escucho el cuestionamiento, por lo que solo se limito a ponerse un dedo sobre los labios, indicándole que debía de guardar silencio con respecto a eso. El muchacho lo capto al instante, y de forma brusca asintió con la cabeza, para después, retirarse del lugar lo mas rápido posible.- Que raro muchacho, pero bueno. En fin.- Comento al aire, para acto seguido, girarse al mayor: quien le sonreía ampliamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bueno, vámonos.- Se limito a decir con la misma sonrisa. Mabel, sin saber que había sucedido, solo se dedico a sonreírle de vuelta mientras se encaminaban al lugar donde habían dejado el bote.

 _ **Por su parte, en la Isla de los Rumores:**_

-¿Listo?- Pregunto de forma seria Dipper.

-Listo.- Respondió de la misma manera el anciano Stan. Ambos cargaban lo que parecía ser un pesando tronco con una vieja cuerda atada. Se encontraban aun frente a aquel portal verde. Cada uno en un extremo estaba preparado para; después de tomar un largo impulso, lanzar con fuerza aquel trozo de madera hacia su interior para que este sirviera de guía.

-A la una… a las dos… y a las…- Empezaron a contar de forma sincronizada, para que en el momento de tener que llegar al tercer numero, lo vieras sustituido por la acción de lanzar con demasiado esfuerzo aquello que habían tardado en llevar hasta esa cueva.

El tronco cruzo de lleno aquel plasma verdoso, ambos se quedaron atentos y preparados para que cualquier cosa sucediera. Pero nada pasaba, solo silencio. Inclusive la cuerda que le ataron no se encontraba tensa, si no, que se encontraba tirada en el suelo indicando un camino que sabían que debían de seguir.

-Bueno, no se cerro. ¿Eso es bueno? ¿O es malo?- Pregunto Stan al ver que nada había cambiado.

-La verdad, no tengo idea. Pero, podemos averiguarlo.- Informó el aventurero menor mientras tomaba en una de sus manos la cuerda del suelo. Dio un ligero tirón y tras dicha acción, decidió que seria buen momento para pasar.- Bien, voy primero.- Hablo decidido. Stan solo se quedo atrás agarrando el extremo de la cuerda, preparado para jalar si debía de hacerlo.

-De acuerdo. Solo, ten cuidado. ¿Si? Si te quedas atrapado en otro lado por causa de un portal, Mabel y Ford van a colgarme.- Fue su ultima petición para el muchacho y una que le acuso algo de gracia, pero, de igual manera sabia que debía tomarse enserio lo que le pedía el mayor. A quien se giro a verle confiado en sus instintos; tomo una larga inhalación, y tras unos segundos de reflexión, solamente se dispuso a pasar el portal de un salto.

Se quedo solo, la cuerda no se inmutaba ni un poco, el silencio gobernó aquella lúgubre cueva. Por donde había cruzado el chico solo se encontraba esa plasma verde que mostraba ondas expansivas como si de agua se tratase. Nada ocurría, y no sabia si alarmarse o sentirse seguro. Aunque eso poco tardo en descubrirlo.

-Tío Stan.- Dipper se asomo por el portal como si de una cortina se tratase.- No pasa nada, vamos, pasa, tienes que ver esto.- Le pidió para acto seguido, volver a meter su parte del cuerpo al otro lado, sea cual sea ese lado.

-Ok, aquí vamos.- Resoplo para tomar valor, pero antes, amarro el extremo de la cuerda a una estalactita cercana. Se paro al frente del portal, y sin pensarlo mucho, pego un brinco a su interior.

Cayo por lo que creyó que fueron unos cincuenta centímetros aproximadamente, el agua le llegaba a las rodillas. Cosa que le hizo sorprenderse; haciendo que se girara para apreciar a su alrededor. Observando de esa manera que se encontraba en el interior de una caverna increíblemente amplia: tanto de largo, como de ancho y alto. El agua que le llegaba a las rodillas era lo que parecía ser el limite de altura para el portal. Ya que este se encontraba suspendido encima de la misma por lo que seria una casi nula distancia. Una luz blanquecina le permitía ver a duras penas y el tronco que habían aventado se encontraba flotando a pocos metros de él.

-Sorprendente. ¿No?- Se hizo presente la voz de su sobrino, por lo que volteo a buscarle. Este se encontraba en un pequeño islote en medio de la caverna. Y mayor fue su sorpresa al apreciar que estaba acompañando de varios líberos antiguos, cajas y cofres de distintos tipos.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Cuestiono mientras caminaba hacia el joven y extendía los brazos en señal de referirse así a la caverna.

-Al parecer… Nop, la verdad no lo se. Pero si se que estamos en China. Solo mira.- Señalo hacia arriba, haciendo que notara que la luz que había era proveniente de una luna llena que yacía encima suyo y que pasaba a través de un gran agujero.

-Wow.- Fue lo único que logro decir. Ya había llegado al islote junto al chico, por lo que se paseaba por el mismo apreciando lo que había ahí.

-Si, aunque, me llama la atención la naturaleza del portal. Pero bueno, eso no es importante ahora. Si no…- puso una amplia sonrisa, para acto seguido, alzar un viejo libro- las cosas que están aquí parecen en serio antiguas.- Le informo con claro entusiasmo, el mayor se giro a verle divertido, y acto seguido, se inclino para ver lo que había en un vistoso cofre a su lado. Dipper, por su parte, solamente se limito a alzar su suéter por la parte baja de su espalda, y entre la cintura de su pantalón y su espalda baja, se puso aquel viejo tomo, que parecía pesar demasiado a pesar de su tamaño tan compacto.

Ambos Pines se limitaron a examinar las cosas que tenían a su alrededor. Dipper, se emocionaba al esculcar los estantes y descubrir antiguos libros sobre magia y hechicería. Mientras que Stan, pareciera que le daría algo por encontrar tanto oro en las cajas. Siguieron con esas tareas, hasta que perdieron el sentido del tiempo. No fue hasta que Dipper tropezó con algo cuando pasaron su atención a algo mas.

-Vaya, chico. Parece que sigues siendo algo torpe cuando te emocionas.- Se mofo el mayor mientras se guardaba un lingote de oro en su pantalón.

-No es mi culpa que este enterrado en el suelo esta… cosa…- Jalo su pie con fuerza, queriéndolo zafar de donde sea que se hubiere atorado. Pero al hacerlo, consiguió también extraer aquello enterrado. Mostrando de lleno un esqueleto con un particular traje.- ¡Oh mi dios!- Exclamo de forma sonora mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente. Su tío, al escucharlo, corrió a donde se encontraba él. Apreciando de esa manera lo mismo con lo que se había sorprendido.

-Puaj, que escena.- Un gesto de disgusto fue lo primero que se formo en su semblante. Dipper, por su parte, se le hizo extraño apreciar dicho cadáver.

-Que raro.- Comento mientras se ponía de cuclillas e inspeccionaba el esqueleto.

-Hijo, tienes que ser un poco mas especifico con esa expresión. Al menos, en la situación en la que nos encontramos.- Le pidió el mayor con la intención de relajar el ambiente.

-Perdón, pero es que… es raro; este… muerto.- Saco por completo el cadáver, para poder apreciarlo mejor.

-¿Por qué debería de serlo? Es un esqueleto, enterrado a medias junto un montón de cosas viejas. Por mi que el pobre diablo se quiso llevar todo esto consigo al otro mundo.- Dedujo de forma rápida, basándose en el comportamiento natural de la gente.

-Es raro, por "esto".- Señalo en el chaleco salvavidas del cuerpo; en donde se mostraba un parche con letras de idioma oriental junto con un numero.

-Lo siento, chico. Pero no se chino.- Informo sarcásticamente a la par que alzaba la ceja.

-Yo no se mucho. Pero, estas letras y este numero aparecían como entradas en todas las anotaciones de la bitácora que encontramos.- Hablo de forma rápida, esperando que la idea no se le fuera.

-Aja… ¿Y?- No lograba captar el punto que el muchacho quería señalarle.

-Que las ultimas entradas de la bitácora indicaban una fecha cercana a la de hoy. Por lo que no veo como quedo en los huesos tan rápido.- De forma deductiva, ataba todos los cabos de la situación en la que se encontraban a la par que buscaba en los bolsillos del hombre algo que le ayudara a comprender a fondo aquel misterio tan peculiar.

-Quizá hay algún animal salvaje por aquí.- Eso apenas y lo pensaba él. Por lo que sus propias palabras lo hicieron caer en cuenta del potencial peligro en el que pudieran estar metidos.

-No lo creo. El cuerpo no esta desmembrado y no tiene marcas de dientes en los huesos ni en la ropa.- Al decir eso, dentro de un bolsillo del chaleco salvavidas encontró un trozo de papel arrugado. Lo tomo con cuidado y procedió a leerlo mentalmente.

-Entonces… ¿Qué sugieres que paso?- Cuestiono con seriedad el mayor.

-Sugiero, que paso algo que tuvo que ver con "esto".- Enseño aquel pedazo de papel.

-¿Mas chino?- Pregunto el anciano con ligero fastidio.

-En realidad…- estaba por explicar la diferencia de idiomas y escritura entre Japón y China, pero se le hacia demasiado tedioso, por lo que desistió de la idea- bueno, dejémoslo en que es Japonés. Veras aquí explica un conjuro que abre portales.- señalo el maltratado papel- Pero pone de igual manera una advertencia sobre el peligro que conlleva crear uno; habla de que este usa como energía la vitalidad de una persona. Así que, si tenemos en cuenta eso que dice, lo que creo que paso. Es que un pescador encontró de casualidad un indicio sobre este lugar, por eso en la bitácora había escondido aquel pergamino antiguo y esas monedas de oro, y al llegar aquí por fin, encontró todo esto. Y lo yo supongo que paso después: es que leyó, sin pensar, el conjuro del portal. Abriendo el mismo con destino a Gravity Falls. El bote, al estar aun flotando y sin anclaje, fue arrastrado hacia el portal gracias a la corriente de agua que se formo por que la misma pasaba por el agujero entre espacios. El pescador se quedo aquí, varado, y sin idea de que hacer, por lo que creo que no pudo hacer mucho mas que esperar, ya que su energía vital era consumida poco a poco. Haciendo que tras unos momentos, días quizás, perdiera la vida.- Se mostraba bastante serio con aquel comentario.

-Vaya película te montaste en tu cabeza, chico.- Se burlo Stan, provocando que su sobrino sufriera de un sonrojo bastante notorio.- Pero bueno, a mi me viene bien esa explicación. ¿Y ahora que hacemos? ¿Y como explicas que el portal aun se encontré abierto? ¿Y mas aun, que se haya abierto en Gravity Falls?- Cuestiono bastante pensativo por esos hechos.

-Bueno, lo de portal puede que se haya abierto en Gravity Falls por que es un imán de rarezas. Por lo que debió de atraer la energía del hechizo: en cuanto a que este aun se mantenga abierto, puede que se deba a que se alimenta de la peculiar energía que emite el valle de Gravity Falls. Lo cual, podría significar que no solo se mantenga abierto este portal. Si no, que hayan varios mas alrededor del lago.- Deducía lo mejor posible a la par que con el dedo, ponía ecuaciones físicas que explicaban el comportamiento de la energía y el enlace de planos.

-Bueno. Pero eso aun nos deja con el… "¿Y ahora que hacemos?"- Volvieron a formular su pregunta, le veía con la esperanza de que el muchacho pudiera tener idea de cómo ponerle fin a todo eso.

-Pues… No le veo nada de malo que nos llevemos algunas cosas que nos llamen la atención para después hablarle a Ford para que venga a cerrarlo él.- Le sonreía a manera de complicidad cuando dedicaba esas palabras al mayor, quien capto rápidamente el trasfondo de las cosas.

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno, en ese caso, manos a la obra.- Comento Stan para después girarse y decidir que su próximo objetivo a saquear seria un vistoso cofre rojo con un símbolo gravado.

-Si, solo, evita tocar cofres con símbolos extraños. Esos están malditos.- Informo al aire mientras tomaba un libro de una estantería. No recibió respuesta, por lo que volteo a ver a su tío. Quien sostenía entre sus manos un cofre con la especificación que justamente le pedía evitar. Ambos se quedaron quietos, mirándose atentamente.- Ponlo lentamente en el suelo.- Le pedía de forma tranquila, esperando que el anciano hiciera lo que le pedía.

Stan se agachaba de forma lenta, mientras mantenía la calma de alguna forma. Ambos sostenían la mirada atentamente al objeto, aun permanecía cerrado, por lo que la esperanza de la maldición que tenia no se hiciera presente los animaba a que, si hacían con cuidado las cosas, se pudieran ir sin ningún contratiempo. Al cofre poco le faltaba para tocar el suelo, pero, antes de hacerlo, este se abrió de forma brusca y una mano de esqueleto salió del mismo para atrapar el rostro de quien lo cargaba.

-¡Arg!- Grito mientras lazaba el objeto lo mas lejos posible de él. Ambos varones, horrorizados por ese acontecimiento, solo pudieron seguir con la mirada a aquel objeto. Apreciando como caía al agua de manera llamativa. Después, el silencio gobernó por un momento, para acto seguido ser roto de manera abrupta. Ya que del la tierra empezaron a emerger varios esqueletos.

-Bien, la cosa se fue al diablo.- Expreso Dipper de manera molesta al ver que la situación no aparentaba promesa alguna.

 _ **En Gravity Falls:  
**_  
-Bueno, en definitiva. Es el bote de Dipper y Stan.- Finalizo Ford al hacen un chequeo completo del bote que habían encontrado en la orilla de la isla

-¿Por qué se habrán detenido aquí?- Cuestiono al aire la joven muchacha mientras veía alrededor del lugar en busca de esos dos.

-Al parecer tuvieron un problema con los fusibles del motor, por lo que debieron de ir a buscar algo para arreglarlo o para remar.- Informo el mayor mientras empezaba a caminar en busca de su hermano y sobrino.

-¿Arreglar? ¿Cómo esperaban arreglarlo en una isla abandonada?- Escéptica, se burlaba de dicha posibilidad.

-Bueno, es que hay un bote abandonado en la orilla opuesta. Por lo que debieron de ir a buscar una refacción en el mismo.- Le comento mientras volteaba a verle divertido.

-Bien, si ese es el caso. Solo debemos de ir al mismo lugar que ellos. ¿No?- Le pregunto de forma que parecía obvio.

-Si, me preocupa que estén aquí con esta anomalía. Por lo que pregunto McGucket, al parecer ninguno de los dos fue al muelle después de separarnos.- Mostrando una mirada seria, daba a relucir sus inquietudes.

-Estarán bien, son Dipper y Stan.- Comento con intento de relajarlo. Cosa que pareció funcionar por un momento.

 _ **En la caverna:**_

-Bien, ¿alguna idea?- Preguntaba Stan aun asustado por lo sucedido hace poco.

-Bueno, son esqueletos.- Comento después de razonar un momento. Y ahora que veía detenidamente la situación, efectivamente; solo eran esqueletos.

-Ya lo se. Se que son esqueletos vivientes. Pero, ¿qué hacemos?- Nervioso, no esperaba encontrarse en esa situación al salir de la cama esa mañana. Los dos Pines se encontraban en medio del islote de arena grisácea. Poco a poco los cadáveres comenzaron a rodearlos. Antes, Stan había peleado con Zombis sin ningún problema, pero estaba en su casa y era motivado por la idea de salvar a sus pequeños sobrinos. Ahora, se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, lúgubre, y con el muchacho que años atrás era un asustadizo de primera.

-No, no me refiero a eso. Me refiero… a que _solo_ son esqueletos.- Volvió a comentar, pero ahora, usando otro tono de voz; uno que parecía reflejar confianza. Y, en el momento en que uno de esos cadáveres estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, este solo le dio un empujón con la palma izquierda. Logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, para solamente, desarmarse por el impacto.

La escena les pareció cómica a ambos, por lo que con algo de dificultad lograron contener una sonora risotada. Poco a poco su espacio se acababa. Y los muertos se encontraban cada vez mas cerca. Dipper metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos traseros, tomando con fuerza entre sus dedos las antiguas manoplas de Stan.

-¿Cuál quieres?- Pregunto el muchacho mientras extendía ambas manos al mayor, dándole a escoger la pieza.

-Son lo mismo.- Comento con burla Stan, para simplemente tomar la que fuera y ponérsela en el puño izquierdo. Dipper se quedo callado, y se puso la que le quedo en la misma mano que el mayor. Ambos pusieron pose de guardia, esperando atentamente a que lo que sea que pasara, sucediera al fin.

Y eso, paso. Varios esqueletos saltaron de forma intempestiva sobre el par de Pines, y estos, gracias a sus instintos de pelea, los recibían con golpes y patadas. No eran muy fuertes, por lo que no representaban mayor amenaza que en numero. Golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada. La pelea extrañamente se alargaba demasiado, cosa que les parecía demasiado extraño; aunque poco duraron en esa incertidumbre, ya que vieron como se volvían a ensamblar los caídos para poder regresar al combate.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos vallamos.- Sugirió el anciano.

-Yo creo que si.- Le secundo el menor, para de esa manera, empezar a moverse por el islote con dirección al portal. En el agua la pelea se complicaba mas, ya que extrañamente los esqueletos parecían tener mejor movilidad en esta; y ellos, claro, veían entorpecidos sus movimientos por el cambio del terreno. Poco a poco la distancia entre ellos y el portal se hacia menor, y esperaban por fin poder cruzarlo para salir de esa situación.

 _ **En Gravity Falls:**_

Ford y Mabel habían dado ya con un bote pesquero en muy malas condiciones. Uno que dejaba tras de si un rastro fangoso que parecía tener rumbo a una cueva en lo alto de la pequeña montaña que adornaba el lugar. Aunque, antes de ver lo que pudiese haber dentro de la misma, decidieron explorar el bote.

-Estuvieron aquí. Esas son sus huellas.- Dedujo de forma inmediata el mayor al ver rastros de lodo en el suelo de la cubierta.

-Si, y por lo que veo, decidieron ir a explorar esa cueva. ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con lo que buscamos? ¿Tío Ford?- Pregunto al aire, pero al no recibir respuesta inmediata, se giro sobre si misma para poder ver como, de la cabina de mando, salía su tío con un viejo cuadernillo de anotaciones.

-Oh, vaya que tiene que ver con lo que buscamos. Vamos rápido, Stan y Dipper pueden estar en peligro.- Comento con seriedad, aquel asunto podía resultar mucho mas peligroso de lo que podía creer. Y sin dudarlo, ambos se dirigieron corriendo a aquel destino.

Aunque, solo con llegar a las faldas de la montaña, pudieron apreciar que el camino mas directo a la cueva, también era el mas difícil. Ya que pareciera que una corriente de agua bastante potente paso por ahí y creo con su fuerza aquel camino lodoso.

-Esto nos puede complicar mucho las cosas.- Comento con frustración el mayor.

-Tranquilo tío Ford, recuerda lo que repararon días atrás.-Comento la joven castaña mientras de su suéter sacaba su siempre fiel garfio volador. Se lo paso al mayor, y este, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, tomo a su sobrina de la cintura mientras apuntaba a una roca que yacía a un lado de la entrada. Disparo, y de improvisto, fueron jalados hacia la sima.

Se miraron con entusiasmo, y sin mas, decidieron entrar a aquella oscura cueva. Que tenia bastantes cosas peculiares, tantas, que Mabel tuvo que hacerle notar al mayor que estaban ahí para buscar a sus gemelos y no para apreciar el lugar. Por lo que, queriendo evitar mayor contratiempo, aceleraron el paso, para al poco rato, encontrarse con el portal que buscaban.

Ya habían visto y atravesado otros ese día. Pero ese, era particularmente grande, lo que les indicaba dos cosas. Por ahí paso ese bote pesquero, y que era lo que llevaban buscando desde la mañana. El científico no perdió tiempo, de su pantalón saco una pistola pequeña bastante peculiar y por su pose, la joven sabia que estaba a punto de disparar contra la anomalía.

-Espera tío Ford, ¿Y si Stan y Dipper atravesaron el portal?- Pregunto Mabel con preocupación mientras ponía su mano enfrente del mayor. Ya sabia que iba a hacer. Puesto que lo mismo hizo con los cinco portales que encontraron antes. Estaba por cerrarlo.

-No creo que lo hayan he- Antes de que pudiera decir algo, de aquel portal salía Stan, quien se mostraba jadeando y empapado. Al momento de salir, se quedo viendo al portal, como esperando algo.

-¿Stanley?- Pregunto su gemelo de forma sonora, impresionado por lo acontecido. El mencionado se sorprendió un poco y tras voltear a ver quien le llamaba, mostro un rostro de alivio al ver a su hermano.

-Je, hola seis dedos. Creo…- tomo un poco de aire, aun le faltaba- creo que encontramos tu anomalía. ¿No?- Cuestiono burlesco por lo que significaba su presencia en ese lugar.

-¿Dónde esta Dipper?- Pregunto una muy consternada Mabel, aterrorizada por lo que pudo haber pasado si dejaba a su tío cerrar aquel portal.

-B-Bueno… Calabaza, él…- Estaba tratando de hablar lo mas fluido posible, pero el cansancio era demasiado. Cruzar la parte del agua desde el islote mientras peleaba resulto ser mucho mas difícil de lo que pensó. Aunque, la explicación sobro cuando de repente, del portal, salía Dipper. Quien por su entrada, parecía que había saltado, puesto que rodo un momento en el suelo.

-¡JA! ¡Escapé, porquerías!- Grito con fuerza y ánimos. Estaba a punto de hacer una seña obscena con la mano, cuando cayo en cuenta de con quienes se encontraba.-¿Mabel? ¿Ford? ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?- Pregunto sorprendido. Aunque, de igual forma se encontraba agitado, la respiración la tenia al tope, y por alguna razón, parecía que al igual que Stan, había estado nadando bajo el agua.

-¿Dipper, que sucede?- Pregunto Ford al ver que la situación parecía ya bastante descabellada. Pero, sorprendiéndose mas al ver que esqueletos empezaban a pasar por el portal.

-Bueno, digamos, de forma resumida, que Stan y yo pasamos por ese portal para ver a donde llevaba, y por accidente, levantamos una maldición bastante extraña.- Informo Dipper, para después, ponerse en guardia nuevamente. Cosa que no fue necesaria. Ya que Ford disparo rápidamente al portal. Haciendo que este se comprimiera y cerrara de forma abrupta. Tanto así, que incluso corto a un esqueleto por la mitad.

Este se arrastraba por el suelo, aun con la misión de atrapar a los que habían pisado sus tierras. Todos pusieron una semblante de repulsión, pero Stan fue el primero en quitarla, ya que le vino una idea a la mente.

-Yo lo destruyo.- Comento el mayor de los Pines mientras abría su chaleco y sacaba un arma bastante peculiar.

-¡No! Espera, tengo una idea.- Pidiendo que se detuviera, Stan mostraba una sonrisa bastante peculiar, una que solo mostraba con temas de negocios. Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas entre ellos en señal de no saber a que se refería el antiguo señor misterio, pero que, al final decidieron desistir de preguntar.

Minutos después de que salieran de aquella cueva lúgubre, la familia Pines se encontraba ahora en el bote de Mabel y Ford con rumbo al muelle. El barco en el que venían Dipper y Stan se pudo haber salvado, de no ser por que Stan perdió los fusibles en la pelea contra los esqueletos. Quien por cierto, parecía no importarle mucho ese detalle; ya que ahora contaba con una nueva "atracción" para la Cabaña del Misterio. Una atracción que yacía en un saco de lona que cargaba a sus espaldas.

-Arg, estoy demasiado cansado.- Se quejo Dipper mientras se acomodaba en el bote.

-Bueno, no sabemos cuanto dormiste anoche.- Se burlo Mabel, broma que hizo que el muchacho sufriera de un sonrojo bastante notorio. Pero decidió no prestarle atención al comentario de su hermana, y en vez de eso, prefirió ver el lago. La luz del sol indicaba que poco faltaba para que dieran las cinco de la tarde. Y sabia que solo llegar a la mansión, le tendría que dar una explicación a su gemela.

-Al final- hablo Ford de improvisto, sacando al menor de su letargo- fueron ustedes quienes encontraron lo que yo buscaba.- Comento con ánimos.

-Si, pero al final tampoco pudimos pescar.- Soltó el muchacho. Quería tener un día de relajación, y en ves de eso: fue perseguido por un monstruo del lago, hizo una larga caminata, escalo una montaña y peleo contra esqueletos. Sin duda, las cosas para él siempre eran difíciles.

-Bueno, eso se puede arreglar.- Mabel fue ahora quien hablo, llamando la atención de Stan y Dipper, quienes voltearon a verles. Ambos, Ford y Mabel, sonreían ampliamente mientras se ponían sus gorros de pesca. El antiguo señor misterio y el joven cazador de lo paranormal se les quedaron viendo extrañados por un momento, para después, voltearse a ver entre ellos dos. Sonrieron ampliamente, sabían que el día aun no se acababa. Y que también, eso lo hacían para tratar de subirles el animo. Algo que, sin duda alguna, resulto ser bastante efectivo.

Como siempre, las fotografías no se hicieron esperar, pero ahora, hechas por el celular de Dipper. Que, al igual que el de Stan, tenían cierta resistencia al agua. Las fotos que se tomaron fueron varias. Desde los cuatro Pines tratando de pescar algo, como Stan contando un chiste que les causaba mas gracia a los mayores que a los jóvenes adolescentes. También hubieron las típicas fotografías de que solo esa familia puede tener: como usar el nuevo esqueleto de Stan para asustar a una familia que pasaba un rato ameno hasta una donde se podían apreciar como todos tenían un rostro de preocupación al estar huyendo de la policía.

- _Un Día de Diversión Familiar bastante normal en la familia Pines._ \- Pensó Dipper al estar viendo todas las fotografías que tomó con su móvil. Ahora estaban en el auto, de regreso a su hogar, apreciando el atardecer escarlata que ofrecía ese maravilloso pueblo. Poco a poco sentía el peso de no haber dormido, y sin mas, se decidió dejar abrazar por Morfeo; aun cuando tuviera su teléfono en las manos, el cual, quedo encendido mostrando una fotografía de los cuatro, juntos, Dipper con su caña de pesca y una presa bastante grade y los otros tres de sus familiares, felicitándole amenamente.- _Sin duda_ \- pensó antes de caer en la inconciencia- _fue un largo y buen día._ \- concreto, para finalmente, caer rendido.


	32. Merecido Descanso

_**Bueno gente, ultimo capitulo donde habra algo de tranquilidad y a la vez, primero de la semana. El miercoles con el capitulo 12 regresan las cosas fueras de serie y complicadas. Este es mas como un capitulo de transicion. Ya saben; relajado. :3  
Aunque de igual forma espero que les guste y sea de su agrado. Espero sus Reviews con ansias asi si solo se trata de lo que les gusto del cap. De lo que no les gusto, ya saben, esas cosas.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, como sea, empecemos. Los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad del equipo de produccion de Alex Hirsch y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha de un Fan y para Fans con el unico proposito de entretener y sin animos de lucro.**_

 _ **Pd: ¿Cual creen que es el nombre verdadero de Dipper? Yo me inclino por Maberick. (Creo que asi se escribe)**_

 _ **Capitulo 11: Merecido Descanso**_

-¿Entonces, eso es lo que paso?- Pregunto Mabel mientras caminaba al interior de la mansión.

-Eso es lo que creo que le debió de haber pasado al pescador. Pero, nunca lo sabremos.- Comentaba Dipper mientras se adentraba de forma lenta. Le habían despertado apenas hace unos minutos, y tanto Mabel como Ford, le pedían que les contase con detalle lo ocurrido con respecto al portal. Aunque, de igual manera, se encontraba anotándolo en su diario a la par que guardaba entre sus paginas los pergaminos que encontró.

-Bueno, sin duda algo para tener presente. No leas en voz alta las cosas que te encuentres.- Reflexiono Ford a modo de broma, con lo que todos pusieron una sonrisa burlesca.- Pero, en fin, ha sido un largo día, le pediré a Susan que prepare la cena.- Informo a la par que se encaminaba a la cocina.

-Yo iré a ver a Soos para mostrarle lo que conseguí para la cabaña.- Stan no podía desperdiciar el tiempo que tenia, quería que el actual señor misterio se maravillara con ese inofensivo ser maldito que ahora se encontraba en su cajuela.

-Bueno, Dipper y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar. ¿Verdad, Dippidy-Dog?- Pregunto burlesca la gemela del muchacho, el cual ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras sin apartar su atención del quinto diario.- ¡Dipper!- Le grito molesta.

-A mi habitación.- Se limito a decir con la voz suficientemente fuerte para que la muchacha le escuchara.

-Bien…- Fastidiada por eso, solo se limito a seguir sus pasos. Mientras que, los dos Stan solo intercambiaron miradas confusas.

El par de gemelos misterio solo caminaban tranquilamente por la mansión sin decir alguna palabra. Ya contaban con sus atuendos normales y el joven incluso tenia su mochila sobre el hombro; claro que, a la par que caminaban, Dipper no paraba de realizar las anotaciones correspondientes a su diario, esperando que sirviera de algo para el futuro. El tiempo paso, y aunque no fue mucho lo que tardaron en llegar a la habitación del chico; para su gemela se le hizo una eternidad, mas que nada, por que iban a tratar un tema sumamente delicado y esperaba saber con detalle todo.

Entraron sin dudarlo, pero justo al pasar por el marco de la puerta, Dipper dejo de escribir en su diario. Aparto la mirada del mismo y lo dejo sobre su escritorio a la par que a un lado del mismo dejaba caer su mochila. Se encamino de forma rápida a la puerta y la cerro. Se quito su chamarra azul, y la aventó a su silla. Para así, al finalizar todas esas cosas que hizo de la nada mientras su hermana le veía confundida, dio una fuerte inhalación, para después, dejar salir una muy sonora exhalación. Y sin mas, al final de todo eso, simplemente dejarse caer en su cama boca arriba.

-¿Demasiado agotado?- Pregunto Mabel con burla a la par que se sentaba en la orilla de la misma.

-No tienes ni idea.- Le contesto sin despegar la mirada del techo.- Mabel- le llamo con bastante seriedad- esto tiene que ser un secreto entre nosotros dos. Por favor.- Pedía con bastante sinceridad, aquello le causaba demasiada vergüenza y no quería que las cosas se salieran de control.

-Solo entre nosotros.- Prometió la joven mientras alzaba ambas manos en señal de confidencia absoluta.

-Bien… Empezare por ayer a las nueve, por favor, no me detengas de contar lo que pasó por que no entendiste una parte, ya de por si es demasiado vergonzoso esto como para repetirlo. ¿Si?- Le suplicaba mientras le veía directamente a la cara. Y ella, de forma seria, simplemente asintió con la mirada.- De acuerdo… Lo que paso…- Empezó a contar con detalle lo sucedido con las chicas; ya que lo de los lentes no le veía demasiada importancia. Le platico lo sucedido en el cuarto de Candy, en el basurero, e incluso en el risco. Después, informo de las cosas ocurridas en la cabaña de Wendy, de cómo terminaron sin playera y de que estuvo a punto de quedarse en ropa interior por dejarse llevar. Al final, comentaba con detenimiento lo que paso después de que salió corriendo semidesnudo al bosque, informó de cómo se encontró con la joven Northwest y de lo sucedido con su problema de cerrajería, al final, llego a la parte que concluía con todo, de cómo se beso con la rubia, y de cómo quedaron dormidos en el sofá de la sala.- Y al despertar, solo nos quedamos abrazados un rato. Me pidió que me quedara, pero le dije que tenia que venir a la mansión para ir con ustedes al Día de Diversión Familiar. Nos levantamos, nos dimos un ultimo beso, y después me fui. Y… Así fue como llegue aquí esta mañana.- Termino por relatar. La mirada de Mabel estaba posada sobre algún punto en el espacio.

-Vaya…- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Si… Fue como un "Boom".- Haciendo la simulación de que explotaba su cabeza, intentaba que todo regresara a estar animado y que dejara de ser serio el ambiente, al menos, por un momento.

-Bueno, sin duda es algo demasiado impactante.- Aun lo procesaba, en menos de veinticuatro horas, su hermano se había besado con tres chicas sin duda hermosas.- ¿Quién diría que tienes demasiada suerte con las chicas?- Se burlo la muchacha.

-Mabel…- Le reprocho con ligera molestia, claro que, de igual forma él mismo se sorprendía de igual manera.

-Jejeje… Si, lo siento, pero. ¿A que viene que me lo cuentes todo?- Cuestiono sobre el verdadero motivo de aquella platica.

-Bueno, quería saber que piensas. Paz me dijo que si era honesto con las chicas, era ya su decisión ayudarme con mi curiosidad o no, pero que de igual manera dejara en claro que no lo hago con los mismos sentimientos que ellas. Tu… ¿Piensas que eso es correcto?- Cuestiono mientras le volteaba a ver y buscaba su mirada. Ella lo pensó un momento, era algo realmente delicado y que solo le constaba a él y a ellas; pero, al final suspiro.

-Siempre y cuando seas honesto con ellas y contigo mismo, si, esta bien lo que haces.- Le sonrió ampliamente al decir esas palabras.

-Gracias…- regresándole la sonrisa, le veía agradecido. Para después, verse confundido con un detalle que menciono- Espera… ¿Conmigo mismo?- No sabia el por que le había dicho eso también.

-Luego sabrás a que me refiero.- Se limito a contestar mientras aun mantenía la mirada sobre su gemelo, quien, con esa respuesta solo logro negar con la cabeza divertido por su propia paranoia.

-Bueno, en fin. Gracias otra vez Mabs… Ah, y Pacifica te manda saludos.- Recordando lo que le pidió esa mañana, apenas se lo mencionaba a la castaña.

-No hay de que. Y eso, me lo debiste de haber dicho cuando llegaste.- Con fingida molestia, miraba a su gemelo. Mientras él, solo le veía divertido.

-Jejeje… En fin…- se movió un poco sobre su lugar, pero con la intención de acomodarse, intención que se fue cuando sintió algo duro en su espalda baja.- ¡Ah! Se me olvido.- Pego un brinco para incorporarse en la habitación mientras su gemela le veía sorprendida por el cambio de actitud; metió una mano en el suéter por su espalda, y sin dudarlo, saco un viejo libro de pasta roja y gruesa.

-Vaya, ¿Y eso?- Pregunto la chica mientras se acercaba al joven.

-Lo encontré en la caverna a la que nos llevo el portal.- Informo con entusiasmo, haciendo ademan de abrirlo lentamente.

-Vamos, no me dejes con las ansias.- Le pedía mientras se paraba a su lado, esperando de igual forma que se apresurara a mostrar el contenido del libro. Contenido que decepciono a solo uno.

-Arg, es solo un escondite para un sucio lingote de oro.- Se molesto con sobre manera mientras sacaba dicha pieza de metal y la lanzaba a su cama con desagrado.

-Bueno, ahora eres un poco mas rico.- Se burlo la chica al ver la reacción reacia de su gemelo.

-Neh, no me interesa eso. Y lo sabes.- Le comento mientras dejaba aquel escondite portátil en su escritorio, aun lado de sus cinco diarios, pero algo mas alejado.

-Bueno, en ese caso le puedes pintar una cara y usarlo como peluche para dormir.- Alegre, Mabel sacaba esa peculiar idea al mantener la vista sobre el precioso metal que se encontraba en la almohada del muchacho.

-No me imagino durmiendo con un lingote de oro.- La idea no le desagradaba, pero si se le hacia cómica el imaginarse a si mismo durmiendo a la par que abrazaba un lingote de ese tamaño.

-Oh, vamos, es sencillo. Solo mira.- Sacando de su bolsillo un plumón, le pinto a la mencionada pieza de oro una cara graciosa que asimilaba la sonrisa de un gato. Cosa que hizo reír al muchacho con solo verla.

-Ok…- contesto después de soltar unas sonoras carcajadas- la guardare solo por que me hace reír.- Confeso mientras veía como su gemela la cargaba y abrazaba como si de verdad se tratara de un peluche.

-Si, yo la verdad no podría dormir con esta cosa.- Le confeso después de devolverla al lugar del que lo tomó.

-Si bueno, deja a _Goldie_ en paz.- Le pedía aun con burla, haciéndole notar que se encontraba bromeando aun sobre ese tema.

-Oh, y ya hasta le pusiste nombre.- Se burlo la chica. Y estaba a punto de hacer otro comentario, cuando sus celulares sonaron por un mensaje. Ambos muchachos se vieron curiosos para después dar paso a revisar sus móviles; apreciando de esa manera que sus tíos los esperaban para comer.- Bueno, parece que iremos a cenar.- Comento Mabel al guardar su celular.

-Sip. Y después, podre dormir un poco.- Agrego Dipper con cierto alivio en sus palabras.

-Por mas que digas que este día no dormiste demasiado, parece ser que; pasar la noche con Pacifica te hizo tener demasiadas fuerzas.- Picara, la muchacha veía de reojo al joven, apreciando de esa manera el como un sonrojo bastante pronunciado se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-Oh, déjame en paz.- Pidió a la par que desviaba la vista a la pared opuesta de su hermana: quien solamente rio por lo bajo. La reacción del muchacho le causaba cierta gracia.

Al encontrarse en el comedor, apreciaron de igual forma que había regresado ya el anciano McGucket. Los cinco se dispusieron a cenar de manera amena mientras platicaban de cosas varias, como de los esqueletos, de los portales que se encontraron Mabel y Ford y de los lugares a donde iban a parar por cruzarlos, también hablo el anciano McGucket de la gracia que le causaba el ver a padres sobreprotectores con sus hijas. Algo que solo le causo gracia a él, y un poco de incomodidad a Ford. Pero, al final de la cena, todos se dispusieron hacer algo mas antes de ir a dormir, todos salvo el menor de los Pines, quien ya quería ir a descansar pero fue detenido por el mayor de la familia.

-Dipper. ¿Puedes acompañarme un momento?- Cuestiono el anciano mientras se adentraba a uno de los pasillos de la planta baja. Él al no tener tiempo de decir que estaba demasiado cansado, solo se limito a seguirle; esperando que las cosas terminaran pronto para que pudiera dormir al fin.

Poco duraron caminando, ya que la habitación a la que era llevado el muchacho era una donde se exhibían múltiples trofeos de casería. Ese cuarto lo conocía desde hacia tres años. Y en lo único que había cambiado desde que estuvo ahí la primera vez; es que ahora contaba con un amplio escritorio de madera de caoba en la pared opuesta a la puerta. Mas exactamente, se encontraba enfrente de la segunda ventana de las tres que había; se mantenía despegado de la misma por una distancia bastante considerable, dejando en medio de ese espacio una silla aterciopelada que aparentaba demasiada comodidad. Y de igual forma, encima de aquel escritorio yacían tres cajas de cartón con múltiples materiales, repuestos y herramientas de electrónica.

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto el mayor mientras se recargaba en la mesa de billar que había a la derecha del lugar. A una distancia considerable de varios libreros repletos de ostentosos libros de temas variados.

-Bueno, si. Pero, ¿a que viene todo esto?- Pregunto el joven al no comprender la razón de que él y su sueño fueran separados solo para que viera una habitación mas del lugar.

-Bueno, es mi forma de pedirte disculpas por haberte espiado el viernes. Lo lamento Dipper, no era mi intención.- Se disculpo el mayor de los Pines con ligera vergüenza. El muchacho, después de procesar lo que había dicho su mentor, soltó un largo suspiro.

-Tío Ford, esta bien. Se que no lo hiciste con malas intenciones. Solo me molesto el hecho de que pudieran ver algo… vergonzoso.- Intento restarle importancia a dicho asunto.- Así que, gracias. Pero siento que es demasiado.- Se dio a explicar mientras negaba aquel detalle.

-Usa este espacio Dipper. Me alegro de que no estés enojado, pero de igual forma quiero que lo uses.- le pedía mientras se dejaba de recargar en la mesa de billar- Es un buen lugar para que hagas tus experimentos, además, de que nadie mas lo usa. Stan ya no juega billar, y ni Fidd ni yo nos molestamos en aprender. Y si lo tienes tu, bueno, lo puedes usar para lo que quieras, además, de que puedes invitar a los chicos aquí.- Le pedía mientras se paseaba por el lugar con los brazos en la espalda, él no sabia como contestar, pero, recordó que necesitaba de un lugar para hacer aquella maquina que seria pieza fundamental para su guarida del bosque, por lo que, decidió ceder esa vez.

-Bien, lo usare. Mañana pasare algunas de mis cosas aquí. Quiero empezar con algo que tengo en mente.- Informo mientras se acercaba al escritorio y veía el contenido de una caja.

-Me alegro.- Se limito a decir el anciano mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de un venado que colgaba de la pared. Y al voltear a ver dicha decoración, la quito rápidamente con una mueca de repudio.- No se por que le gustaba a Preston estas cosas.- Comento al aire.

-Antes era muy diferente a como es ahora. Tenia una personalidad algo…- No sabia como describir al señor.

-¿"Repulsiva"?- Pregunto con burla, haciendo que el joven negara con la cabeza divertido.

-Bueno, en fin. Que antes era demasiado distinto, solo eso. Pero, como sea, mejor me voy a dormir. Estoy demasiado cansado por todo lo que hicimos.- Informó mientras se encaminaba a la puerta junto con Ford.

-Me parece bien. Hoy fue un día bastante largo.- Comento con bastante alegría al recordar lo que habían hecho en el lago.

-Si…- el joven no sabia si hacer presente su duda, la vergüenza era demasiada, pero de igual forma lo era el ansia de querer resolver su cuestionamiento- ¿Tío Ford?- Pregunto aun sin voltearle a ver.

-¿Si, Dipper?- Cuestiono el mayor con animo, le hacia sentir bien que el joven no se sintiera molesto. En el pasado se hubiera enojado bastante, pero en ese momento, se le veía bastante maduro.

-¿Qué tanto vieron que hicimos Candy y yo?- Pregunto sin pensarlo mas, ese cuestionamiento en serio rondaba demasiado en su cabeza. Y para el anciano, aquella pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, tanta, que se descoloco por un momento.

-B-Bueno, no vimos casi nada… S-Solo como se sentó en tus piernas. Después de eso, apagamos la pantalla.- El tema era difícil de tratar, al menos para él. No tenia hijos, y por lo mismo, no sabia como hablar de aquello con el joven muchacho. Pensamiento que le permitió recordar algo, él y Stan debían de hablar seriamente con el joven sobre el peligro de ser adolescente.

-B-Bien, mejor así.- Se mostraba nervioso, en definitiva había pasado algo mas que esa simple acción, claro que, no le iba a pedir que lo contara. Ya que no era de su incumbencia, simplemente, dejaría que se quedara con aquellos pensamientos.

-En fin. Me voy al laboratorio del sótano, Dipper.- Informo mientras se despedía con un movimiento de mano y abría con la otra la puerta al mismo.

-Si, buenas noches tío Ford, hasta mañana.- Tras finalizar esos deseos, se encamino a las escaleras, quería ya llegar a su cuarto.

-Hasta mañana, descansa.- Se despidió en voz baja mientras cerraba la puerta.- _Y pensar… que solo hace cinco años atrás, tenia que dormir con un arma en mis manos. Y ahora, hasta tengo que dar las buenas noches. Je…_ \- Nostálgico, pensaba en lo cálida que era su vida ahora. Podía disfrutar de esos días de paz y tranquilidad, se lo merecía.

Se adentraba cada vez mas al laboratorio. Y en su zona de trabajo, tenia aquel coche que compro hacia poco. Se quito el saco y la camisa. Mostrando la playera blanca de tirantes que tenia, eso, y una buena musculatura para un anciano como él. Se mantenía en forma, y en una muy buena. Su cuerpo, además de mostrar esta, también mostraba diversas heridas de combates pasados, todo tenia su precio, y el conocimiento que puso en los diarios y la información recaudada de los viajes entre dimensiones cobraban demasiado caro. Pero, decidiendo no pensar mas en el pasado, prefirió distraer su mente con el trabajo que tenia en el presente, por lo que; sin mas dilación, empezó a trabajar.

Dipper, por su parte, ahora se encontraba en su habitación. Tenia puesta solamente la parte baja de la pijama. Las luces estaban apagadas, y lo único que alumbraba el cuarto era la luz azulada de la luna que pasaba por su balcón. Se mantenía estático y de pie frente a su escritorio, en el cual, aun se encontraban sus cinco diarios: en estos había una gran cantidad de conocimiento y magia demasiado poderosa; ¿Y a que precio la había obtenido? Eso era sencillo de saber, solo tenia que mirarse a un espejo mientras no portaba camisa. En su cuerpo, se encontraban permanentemente varias cicatrices de distintas peleas y combates, y en su espalda, en su espalda estaba lo peor de todo. Aquel recordatorio de que el fin del mundo puede suceder en cualquier momento.

Sacudió la cabeza negando sus propios pensamientos. No quería volver a sumergirse en malas actitudes, debía de ver el lado positivo de la situación en la que se encontraba. Ahora estaba con sus tíos y con su hermana, en el pueblo que se dedico a enseñarle mas de un valor primordial para su vida. Tenia una buena casa, tanto ahí como en Piedmon, contaba con dinero a pesar de ser tan joven e incluso, había experimentado ya la sensación de compartir un beso.

Varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, inundando su pensar. Sabia que de haber mas luz, podría apreciar en su reflejo que ahora contaba con un claro sonrojo. Volvió a negar con fuerza. Aquello sin duda lo había sacado de su pesimismo. Soltó un largo suspiro, se encamino a su cama. Y sin mas, se dejo caer en ella, sintiendo por completa la reconfortante comodidad que esta le proporcionaba. Se revolcó por un momento en esta, sentía por completo la suavidad y calidez de la misma, hasta que una de sus manos toco algo frio; volteo a ver el objeto, apreciando que se trataba de aquel lingote de oro. Pensó un momento las cosas, y sin mas, solamente decidió dejarlo ahí, aun lado suyo, al menos, para que le acompañara en su sueño.

 _ **Pasado el rato:**_

Mabel se encontraba viendo el televisor junto con Stan y Waddles. Ambos veían el clásico "Lucha de Bebes" y mientras el mayor se encontraba emocionado por la pelea de los infantes, la joven castaña reflexionaba sobre lo que este le había dicho hacia solo unos momentos a la par que veía a su cerdo acomodarse en la alfombra.

-Entonces. ¿Ford le dio a Dipper ese cuarto para que trabaje en sus cosas nerds?- Pregunto aséptica de lo que le conto.

-Bueno. Si y no.- Contesto de manera confusa sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

-¿A que te refieres?- Cuestiono nuevamente, confundida por esa "respuesta". Si es que se le podía llamar así.

-Bueno, estuvimos platicando. Ese cuarto es para que trabaje en sus cosas, y de paso, pueda también invitar a gente a la mansión. Te recuerdo que el tiempo que ustedes han pasado aquí en Gravity Falls, en ningún momento Dipper invitó a alguien a casa a parte de Wendy.- comento el mayor para después voltear a la muchacha, quien se le quedaba viendo de manera pensativa- Así que, mañana intenta sacarlo un poco a que tome el aire libre. ¿Si? Ya sabes, algo natural y mas normal para alguien de su edad; o al menos me conformo con que no tenga que ver con cosas extrañas ni misterios raros.- Pidiendo eso de forma tierna, la joven sintió que eso solo lo hacia para bien de él. Habían pasado casi dos años desde que su hermano no se divertía al estilo de la vieja escuela. Y ella ayudaría a que pudiera darse un ligero respiro.

-Bien. Yo ayudare. Pero quiero algo a cambio.- Trato de negociar.

-Si quieres traer a un chico a la mansión tendrás que dejar la puerta de tu cuarto abierta y se tendrá que ir antes de las siete.- Sentencio de manera automática el señor.

-No te iba a pedir eso…- pensó un momento las cosas- pero se me hace injusto que me pongas esas restricciones. A Dipper le darías esa oportunidad.- Le recrimino con la mirada.

-Calabaza, ¿Crees que Dipper nos pediría permiso para meter a una chica?- Pregunto burlesco.

-En ese caso yo lo p- No termino la frase, Stan la interrumpió.

-Si lo metes de contrabando a la mansión nos daremos cuenta; y cuando lo encontremos lo colgaremos de los calzones del asta bandera que hay aun lado de la estatua del fundador.- Amenazo el mayor sin dejar de poner la expresión seria.- Pero, si no es eso lo que me ibas a pedir, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- Regresando al antiguo tema de conversación, intento desviar la atención de lo que le puede pasar al pobre infeliz que se atreviera a tocar a su sobrina. O al menos, así lo veía él.

-Oh, cierto. Bueno, solo quiero saber ¿si las fiestas "tamaño Mabel" están permitidas?- Esas palabras pusieron una semblante de terror en el rostro del antiguo señor misterio. Hacia dos años atrás, la joven le puso esa definición a una fiesta con el potencial requerido para que llamaran al cuerpo policial con la finalidad de arrestar a todos los participantes de la misma.

-B-Bueno… Solo si te comprometes a no destruir la mansión.- Le pedía con la intención de que eso no ocurriera.

-Hummm…- Haciendo ademan de enserio considerar esa consideración, alarmó de sobre manera al anciano.

-Mabel.- Le reprocho al instante.

-Jejeje… Solo bromeo Tío Stan, claro que no destruiré la mansión.- Le contestaba risueña mientras tras su espalda, ocultaba un par de dedos cruzados. Al mayor ya se le hacia familiar esa contestación, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por ese momento. Y sin mas, decidieron disfrutar el resto de la velada viendo aquel programa de televisión que hacia reír a la chica y que provocaba un grito de euforia al anciano.

La noche en la mansión paso sin mayor contratiempo. Y antes de irse a dormir, Mabel le pidió a su tío que la despertara a ella también para entrenar junto con su hermano. Este solo asintió con la cabeza, y tras acordar ese hecho, se desearon las buenas noches como solían hacerlo. Las horas pasaron, todos se quedaron dormidos antes de la media noche. Todos salvo cierto científico con anomalía genética. Ya que se le paso el tiempo en su trabajo, y para cuando se dio cuenta de la hora, estas pasaban de las tres de la madrugada.

Aunque, salvo por ese hecho, la mañana llego para los ya descansados Pines y cierto amante de las computadoras. Dipper y Mabel fueron llamados por el antiguo señor Misterio para entrenar lo mas que pudieran ese día. Desde las siete de la mañana hasta las nueve de la misma se dedicaron a su arduo entrenamiento. Mabel cuenta con agilidad y técnica, mientras que Dipper cuenta con fuerza y resistencia. Algo que ambos han estado cultivando desde hacia mucho. Ese día no pelearon entre ellos, ya que el joven muchacho aun contaba con varios moretones de lo que fue su ultima pelea en el bosque. Por lo que, sin mas, solo se encaminaron a la sala para poder desayunar juntos viendo la televisión.

-Yo quería pan tostado.- Se quejo el menor al ver que tenia un plato con panqueques.

-Si bueno, yo quería panqueques y lo dejamos a la suerte. Así que alégrate por el hecho de que estas desayunando.- Se burlo su gemela mientras degustaba su desayuno favorito.

-Tiene razón, chico. No puedes alegar nada ante la suerte de una moneda.- Le recalco Stan mientras sintonizaba un canal que pudieran disfrutar todos.

-Recuérdame, ¿Por qué darle de día libre a todos los que trabajan en la mansión, los lunes?- Cuestionaba aun huraño por su perdida en aquella apuesta.

-La verdad. No lo se. ¿Tu sabes Fidd?- Le cuestiono al anciano de barba larga, y este, solo se encogió de hombros mientras degustaba su desayuno.- Bueno, es una incógnita.- Se limito a decir para después, simplemente dejar de cambiar el canal y empezar a comer.

-¿Dipper, quieres jugar conmigo hoy?- Pregunto una muy risueña muchacha a su lado, pero ese cuestionamiento solo descoloco al gemelo.

-¿Jugar a que?- Pregunto incauto mientras empezaba a comerse lo que traía en sus manos.

-Dah, "a que" no.- se burlo con un tronido de lengua y una cara chistosa para todos- En tu consola de videojuegos. ¿En donde mas, genio? La traje de Piedmon conmigo.- Comento con burla.

-Espera. ¿Mi consola? ¿La trajiste?- Se mostro enojado por un momento, y sin previo aviso, una semblante de miedo se presento en su rostro.- Solo tomaste mi consola, ¿verdad? ¿No esculcaste entre mis cosas?- Pregunto con ligero temor a la respuesta. Cosa que noto su hermana.

-Ahhhh… Nooo… Solo tome tu consola y me salí de tu cuarto.- Extrañada por el repentino comportamiento del joven, le veía con una ceja arqueada.

-Ah, bien. Esteee… Si, juguemos. Pero en la tarde. Primero debo de hacer unas cuantas cosas. ¿Si?- Pedía mientras le veía con una sonrisa; puesto que ya se encontraba tranquilo de que ciertas "carpetas" que tenia acomodadas en su escritorio no fueran movidas, pero, algo que el muchacho no se esperaba era el apreciar como la semblante alegre de ella se apagara.- Es mas- le hablo de repente- llama a los chicos y diles que vengan a la mansión. Así sirve que pasamos un rato aquí adentro.- Recordando lo que le pedía Ford en el momento de regalarle el estudio, comento ese detalle para animar a su gemela, animo que no tardo en recuperar.

-¡Si! ¡Gran idea!- Comento con euforia la muchacha, por su parte, tanto Stan como McGucket mantenían una sonrisa amplia al saber que el muchacho se relacionaría un poco mas con los jóvenes de su edad.- ¿A que horas los traigo?- Pregunto Mabel mientras le sonreía a su hermano. Este, haciendo un calculo mental rápido, indago en su propia mente el tiempo que tardaría en hacer lo básico en su estudio.

-A las tres esta bien, Mabs.- Le contesto finalmente el muchacho.

-Bien. A esa hora esta bien. Le iré mandando mensaje a Tambry para que vaya avisando a los demás.- Informo con notoria ansiedad.

-Je, esta bien. Yo por mi parte, lavare mi plato para después irme a bañar por que quiero empezar lo mas pronto posible con mi trabajo.- Informo a la par que se ponía de pie y mostraba un traste limpio de comida. Ya había acabado de desayunar sin que los demás lo notaran.

Paso el tiempo, como lo había dicho el joven muchacho, se había ido a asearse en cuanto lavo lo que uso para desayunar. Ahora contaba con una camisa blanca, arremangada, un chaleco liso de color negro y abotonado, unos pantalones de mezclilla del mismo color negro y sus siempre confortables converse a la par que su gorra, claro que esta, acomodada hacia atrás. Había pasado un buen rato en su nueva habitación para uso científico, ni siquiera había despegado la cabeza de los planos y formulas que realizaba.

De igual manera, el estudio que le dieron ahora se encontraba con algunos cambios; desde su computadora portátil en el escritorio junto con las herramientas que usaba, como de una lona azul que le había puesto encima a la mesa de billar para poder poner sus experimentos conforme avanzaba y terminaba. Y por cierto, ya se encontraba culminando aquel que quería hacer desde hacia unos días cuando consiguió el plano de su tío mayor.

Era algo que llamaba su atención con sobremanera, y eso que dicho plano se había hecho en los inicios de los ochenta; y ahora, haciéndole modificaciones severas, lo había adaptado a la demanda tecnológica del siglo. Aquella maquina de movimiento perpetuo había dejado su antiguo diseño atrás ya que ahora era una simple esfera de cristal que contaba con lo que simulaba ser un átomo en su interior. Claro que dicho "átomo" estaba hecho a un tamaño bastante considerable y con piezas de metal para las orbitas, pero con pequeñas pelotas forradas con seda negra para lo que serian los electrones. Y en el "núcleo" había comprimido toda la tecnología que se destinaba antes en la base. La funcionalidad era casi la misma, el "núcleo" contaba con los equipamientos necesarios para que las "orbitas" se movieran en direcciones aleatorias; y que de esa forma, las pelotas de seda rozaran por completo al cristal, cargándolo de electricidad estática en su interior. Electricidad que era recogida por el mismo núcleo y pasaba de forma directa a una base que había hecho por separado.

Base que de hecho, era algo simple. Solo constaba en un trapecio para la colocación de la esfera, y tenia como función absorber la electricidad que se mantenía cargaba en el "núcleo", cosa que era sencilla gracias a que; el núcleo: contaba con una pequeña batería de litio que soportaba una gran carga y que al alcanzar su máximo, usaba la misma energía para mantener en constante movimiento a las "orbitas"; la base: contaba con un receptor en forma de aguja en el medio de su estructura. También contaba con una entrada para conectar a corriente y de esa forma, suministrar de energía a lo que bien podía ser toda la mansión.

No sabia que horas eran, pero consideraba la posibilidad de que ya fuera tarde. Aunque se le había hecho poco el tiempo que estuvo ahí, claro que se debía a que primero había realizado los cálculos correspondientes para la conversión de la vieja estructura a la nueva. Después, realizo las conversiones de energía con respecto al trabajo que pondría la maquina y el uso de dicha acción. Al final, claro esta, el trabajo de electrónica que empezó siendo solo la realización de la tarjeta de componentes para después realizar el centro de comandos que funcionara con solo recibir una descarga eléctrica: aunque esta aun no la conectaba, eso lo dejaría para cuando estuviera ya en la cabaña del bosque. Las "orbitas" y los "electrones" fue lo mas sencillo que le pareció realizar. Ya que solo necesitaba de un poco de aluminio para que respondiera a las ondas eléctricas que transmitía el centro de comandos.

Dejo las cosas por fin. Se seco el sudor del rostro, y vio asombrado lo que él mismo había hecho; frente suyo, ya en la base, se encontraba aquella maquina de movimiento perpetuo. No superaba los diez centímetros de radio y la pequeña base de metal no superaba los tres centímetros de alto por cinco de ancho menor y cinco de largo menor. Era algo totalmente fuera de ese mundo. Estaba orgulloso de si mismo.

-¡Chicos y chicas!- se escucho la voz de su hermana fuera del cuarto- ¡La nerd-cueva!- Grito a lo alto mientras abría las puertas de manera dramática y dejaba asombrados a sus amigos.

-Y ya le pusiste un nombre raro a mi estudio.- Comento fastidiado a la par que se quitaba la gorra de la cabeza y se secaba el sudor que tenia en la frente.

-Viejo, tienes que estar bromeando.- Comento Robbie mientras se adentraba al lugar y lo admiraba. Concentrando su atención en una mesa con una lona azul en la que se encontraban diversos materiales de electrónica y herramientas para su ensamblaje.

-¿No es… demasiado… exagerado?- Cuestiono Lee al mantener la mirada sobre un pizarrón con formulas que el apenas entendía.

-Wow… ¿Qué es eso?- Tambry veía de forma directa a la maquina que yacía encima del escritorio.

-"Esta"- señalo a su propia creación…- es..- No termino de hablar, alguien se hizo presente.

-Una maquina de movimiento perpetuo.- Ford se encontraba en el marco de la puerta junto con McGucket, Wendy, Pacifica, Candy, Grenda, Nate y Thompson.- Y por lo que veo, una modificada al diseño original. Me pregunto, ¿De donde sacaste el plano?- Con una ceja alzada, caminaba con una amplia sonrisa hasta el muchacho.

-Ahhh… Me lo diste tu.- Comento confundido por la pregunta.- El día que llegue aquí y fui con ustedes al sótano me lo regalaste.- Informo mientras ladeaba la cabeza, apreciando así una ligera sorpresa en el rostro del mayor.

-¿Lo hice?- Pregunto a la par que volteaba a ver al otro anciano, el cual, solo se limito a rodar los ojos ya que no podía golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano dado que cargaba; al igual que los demás en la puerta, una caja de buen tamaño y de cartón.- Oh, bueno, en fin. Me sorprende lo que lograste hacer con un solo día aquí, Dipper.- Le comento con orgullo al examinar mas de cerca su mismo proyecto, pero, mejorado.

-Je, gracias Tío Ford.- Avergonzado por eso, desvió ligeramente la mirada.

-Bien, en fin. Solo venimos a dejar algunos materiales mas que puedes utilizar- comento mientras señalaba a las cajas que ya se encontraban en el suelo y en un rincón del cuarto.- Ah, y a pedirles que no destruyan la casa.- hizo ademan de pensar un poco las cosas- Sip, eso es todo. Que se diviertan chicos.- Se despidió con la mano a la par que se retiraba junto con su colega.

-Eso… Fue raro.- Argumento la gemela Pines mientras se paraba aun lado del muchacho.

-Mucho, la verdad. Pero, bueno…- Se agacho el joven hacia el interior de su escritorio, sacando de debajo de este, un maletín bastante parecido al que metieron en el pasado la grieta dimensional cuando la transportaban de lugar a lugar. Lo abrió y dejo en el escritorio, para de esa forma poder guardar su maquina.- Aquí no le pasara nada.- Aseguro mientras lo cerraba y la volvía a poner de donde lo saco.- Robbie- le llamo mientras caminaba a la mesa.- ayúdame a quitar la lona, ¿si?- le pidió amablemente esa acción; mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

-Si, como sea.- Se limito a contestas mientras agarraba los extremos de la misma y empezaba a doblarla de forma que no se cayeran las cosas que tenia encima y se quedaran envueltas en la pieza de tela. Poco duro su fastidio, ya que al descubrir una parte del mueble, pudo apreciar que no era uno muy común ni mucho menos convencional, si no, de uno que le gustaría a él tener en su casa.- ¿Una mesa de Billar?- Pregunto sorprendido al dejar a un lado la lona.

-¿Quieren jugar?- Pregunto el muchacho mientras abría un gabinete a su lado, el cual guardaba tacos, tizas y las clásicas bolas de juego. Los jóvenes mas activos sonrieron y sin detenerse a pensar las cosas, se encaminaron a tomar lo que precisaban para comenzar a jugar.- Mabel- llamo a su hermana quien veía sonriente a los demás y que al escuchar su nombre se giro- trae mi consola, la conectaremos a la pantalla de mi laptop.- Informó mientras aun sostenía su sonrisa, y la de su hermana, no hizo mas que hacerse aun mas grande y radiante.

-¡De acuerdo!- Grito emocionada.

-Trajimos botanas, y refrescos.- Informo Thompson, quien se quito su mochila para mostrar los mismos.

-Bien. Iré a la cocina por un par de tazones y vasos.- Se encamino a la salida, donde aun se encontraban las chicas con las que paso el día, la tarde, la noche y la madrugada, las tres le sonreían de forma amigable.- Hola chicas.- Saludo con normalidad aunque por dentro sintiera una incomodidad increíblemente grande.

-Hola Dipper.- Saludaron dos de ellas.

-Te acompaño a la cocina por las cosas.- Informó la pelinegra. Por un instante lo dudo, pero después, recordó que tenia que aclarar algo con ella.

-Claro. Vamos.- Contesto aun sonriente, y ella, le devolvió la misma de forma natural.- ¿Cuándo regrese Mabel pueden conectar la consola?- Pregunto a las dos chicas que se quedaron en el marco de la puerta, estas, solo se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la mansión con rumbo a la cocina. No hablaban, él por alguna razón sentía que no era propicio, ella, por que simplemente disfrutaba de ese silencio, pero, por mas que quisiera disfrutar del mismo, no tardaron nada en llegar a su destino. Y fue el joven quien tomo la iniciativa de ir por lo que quedaron, claro que, ella tenia otras intenciones. Se adelanto de forma rápida y se interpuso en su camino, sin dudarlo le rodeo con los brazos por el cuello e intento robarle un beso. Esa era su intención, pero no la de él. Ya que Dipper detuvo sus labios con un dedo, cosa que no le extraño a la chica Chiu.

-Candy. Tenemos que hablar de eso.- Sentencio de forma seria, aunque ella ya lo sabia. Lo sabia por que había quedado de verse con las otras dos de sus amigas poco antes de la hora en que quedaron para que Mabel pasara por ellas. Y sabia todo lo que ellas habían hecho a la par que las mismas sabían lo que ella había hecho.

-¿Es sobre que no puedes corresponderme?- Cuestiono con una sonrisa tierna. Algo que sin duda el muchacho Pines no se esperaba.

-Eh, si. E-Es sobre eso… Veras…- No sabia como poner las cosas.

-No sabes lo que sientes. ¿No es así?- Volvió a atacar, y su sonrisa seguía sin desvanecerse. Por su parte, Dipper no sabia como estaba desarrollándose esa situación.

-A-Ah…- En definitiva, su cerebro no procesaba eso.

-Descuida, Dipper. No tienes que decirme nada. El viernes lo supuse, te estabas dejando llevar por el deseo. Y es muy diferente a lo que yo siento, aunque, ¿Sabes? Si no te gustara, no me hubieras dejado besarte.- Comento con picardía mientras se encaminaba aun gabinete y del mismo sacaba unos once vasos con algo de dificultad.

-Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que solo siento eso. Curiosidad y deseo. No mas, no puedo corresponder tus acciones como tu quieres.- Volviendo a conectar sus neuronas, encontró las palabras que buscaba.

-Lo se. Pero, siempre puedo intentar de todo. Puedo esforzarme para que te guste como tu me gustas a mi.- Comento nuevamente con su típica picardía, pero mas que eso, con inocencia. Le gustaba ese torpe chico que se emocionaba por las cosas paranormales, aquel que era listo y menospreciado, ese que sin dudarlo demostraba lo que sentía cuando la situación lo requería. Ese que sacaba valor de algún lugar extraño y daba a relucir lo mejor de si mismo.

-B-Bueno, puedes hacerlo. Aunque de igual forma, yo mismo buscare lo que siento.- Seguro de si mismo, miraba a la chica frente suyo. Quien ahora tenia un par de tazones para frituras en sus manos. Se acerco a ella, tomo los recipientes de sus manos y los quito de en medio suyo: dejándolos justo al lado de los vasos que saco hace poco. Le miro decidido, si bien sabia que ella tenia sentimientos puros, no podía dejar todo en sus manos, tenia que poner de su parte y dar todo de si para descubrir que era lo que le dictaba ese sentimiento que aun desconocía. Algo que era toda una odisea.

-Lo se, y me esforzare por hacer que eso que descubras, sea hacia mi.- Había dejado su antiguo plan atrás, debía de ir con calma, y Pacifica se lo pidió; tanto a ella como a Wendy. Las cosas que quería hacer las podía dejar para después, ya que en ese momento se conformo con recargar su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho. Sintiendo sus latidos, su respiración, y que ya no tenia los vendajes puestos.- ¿Por qué no traes puestas las vendas?- Cuestiono con ligera molestia, ya que sabia que sin ellas las heridas se podían infectar.

-Ya no las necesito.- Se limito a decir mientras abrazaba levemente a la joven, quien aun se encontraba recargada en su pecho, pero ahora, le volteaba a ver con ternura.

-¿Acaso te estas curando con magia?- Pregunto con burla mientras se reconfortaba en la calidez de aquella muestra de afecto.

-Je. Si, la verdad es que si.- Informo con ligera culpa. Haciendo que la muchacha volteara a verle divertida.

-Bueno, si tu dices que estas bien. En ese caso te creeré.- Volvió a hundir su cabeza en el pecho del joven, mientras que sus manos lo empezaban a rodear. Se quedaron un momento ahí, sin hacer ni decir nada. Solo abrazados.

-Sera mejor que vayamos con el resto.- Sugirió el joven cazador de misterios mientras deshacía el agarre.

-Si, mejor ir. Aunque, déjame volver a decir. Si no te gustara, no me habría dejado besarte. Ni mucho menos, me habrías devuelto el beso.- Volvió a argumentar con cierta coquetería única.

-Lo se, pero no es lo mismo.- Se limito a decir mientras metía los vasos que podía en uno de los tazones para así poder llevarlos con cuidado a su estudio.

-Yo se que no.- Se acerco y mantuvo a su lado, le vio por un momento; apreciando lo que era aquel joven para ella.

-Si, bueno.- Dejo lo que estaba haciendo a un lado para poder voltear a ver a la chica. Se le quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos, apreciando lo oscuro de los mismos, se acerco un poco a ella, y con una mano resguardando su mejilla izquierda, la acerco a él. Posando así sus labios sobre los de la joven. Quien miraba sorprendida al vacío solo un instante, ya que después se concentro en corresponder aquella unión. Pasaron los segundos, y no tenia intenciones de alejarse; pero tenían que.

-Si, es diferente.- Se limito a decir él con ligero sonrojo.

-Je…- parecía risueña, no sabia a que se refería aquel apuesto chico, pero poco le importaba- di lo que quieras. Yo te gusto.- Volvió a decir con una sonrisa amplia, Dipper por su parte, solo trataba de esconder su enrojecido rostro.

-Vamos, se preguntaran donde estamos si nos tardamos mas.- Comento mientras tomaba el tazón con los vasos y dejaba el otro para que la joven Chiu hiciera lo mismo que él.

-Bien…- Fue su única contestación mientras cargaba lo que faltaba. Caminaron de regreso al estudio del chico. Curiosamente, fue mucho menos tardado que cuando caminaron a la cocina. Y al llegar, pudieron apreciar como sus amigos ya estaban empezando a jugar en la mesa de billar y en la consola de videojuegos. Habían traído unas pequeñas mesas y sillas plegables las cuales habían colocado con cuidado para que se quedaran cerca de los lugares donde se encontraban sin que estorbaran el paso para los que pasaran.

-Trajimos las cosas.- Haciendo acto de presencia, Dipper mostro los recipientes para botanas con los vasos dentro, logrando que de esa manera los jóvenes ya presentes pusieran una sonrisa amplia.

-Thompson. Sirve las frituras.- Pidió Robbie mientras hacia su jugada en la mesa.

-Esta bien.- Con su clásica pasividad, aquel regordete chico empezó a sacar de su mochila lo que había traído para la reunión.

-Oye, Bro-Bro, una ayuda con esto.- Pidió la gemela Pines mientras mostraba su mando de juego. Se encontraban en una partida de un juego clásico de pelas. Y con quien tenia dificultad la muchacha era, sin sorprenderle al joven, la chica Corduroy.

-Je… Ya voy.- Comento mientras se acercaba a quienes se mantenían jugando ahí. Tomo el control que le paso su hermana, y se dispuso a ganarle a aquella pelirroja.- Me sorprende verte aquí, Wendy. ¿Soos te dejo salir temprano?- Pregunto sin dejar de ver a la pantalla mientras ponía todo su esfuerzo en no perder. Por alguna razón, no sentía incomodidad entre ella y él, cosa que le hacia sentir a gusto.

-Si, dijo que no teníamos cargamento para hoy. Y como le comente que querían que viniéramos a la mansión para pasar un buen rato, pues, me dejó salir temprano. Además, no tiene mayor complicación en la cabaña. Melody le ayuda demasiado con la caja registradora y hoy vinieron demasiados turistas para ver un esqueleto que se mueve, no se de donde lo habrá sacado.- Comento extrañada, pero aquello solo sirvió para hacer que los gemelos soltaran una leve risa. Cosa que notaron los demás.- ¿Tuvieron algo que ver?- Pregunto burlesca, mientras veía de reojo al muchacho que le iba ganando en la partida. Este solo se limito a encogerse de hombros, se veía sonriente, pasivo. Descansado. Como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima; extrañaba verlo así. Mas, sin embargo un ruido de la clásica derrota en una partida se hizo presente. Volteo la vista a la pantalla, había perdido, se limito a sonreír, no había mas que resignarse a ese hecho: sin dudarlo, le paso el control al siguiente jugador. Lee lo tomó sin ningún problema y empezó a jugar contra el muchacho Pines.

Aquel cuarto se mantenía con alegría y efusividad, tanto que la chica Northwest no podía creer que solo hacia tres años atrás, aquella habitación era silenciosa y lúgubre, donde no se escuchaba nada mas que el ocasional ruido de las bolas de billa chocando. Pacifica estaba aun lado de Mabel, admirando las cosas a su alrededor, sin duda, las cosas se notaban claramente tranquilas. Sin ningún ente paranormal, sin ningún problema mas del que hacer cuando se aburran del juego que estaban teniendo. Su mirada se poso primero en los que jugaban billar; se mostraban tranquilos, descansados, platicaban y reían mientras jugaban y comían frituras. En esa mesa se encontraban Robbie, Tambry, Nate y Thompson. Jugando algo entre los cuatro. En la consola, habían cambiado ya aun juego de peleas para mas jugadores, para que pudieran jugar cuatro a la vez. Jugaban Lee, Dipper, Grenda y Mabel; y esperando su turno, Candy, Wendy y ella solo se mantenían detrás mientras veían como jugaban o si querían, comían frituras o bebían del refresco que consiguió el joven que los trajo en su camioneta. ¿Así era como se divertían los chicos de su edad? Sin duda, algo que no cambiaria por nada del mundo, se la estaba pasando bien, y algo dentro de ella le decía que la tarde apenas comenzaba. Y que se podía poner mejor.

Un ruido de efusividad se hizo presente, Dipper había ganado nuevamente la partida. Los controles se pasaron. Ahora era turno de las tres chicas que estaban sin hacer nada, y claro, el ganador se quedaba con su control. El trio de jóvenes se miraron entre ellas, por un momento, con incomodidad: pero, después de una sonrisa contagiosa, las chicas acordaron con la mente algo que les causo gracia y les provoco poner una sonrisa cómplice. La partida comenzó, y ellas sabían como jugar.

-¡Oigan! ¡No se vale que las tres vayan por mi!- Grito Dipper mientras hacia su mejor esfuerzo por no perder.

-¡Nunca pusimos reglas!- Grito Wendy como única contestación.

-Arg… Ya verán.- Fue lo único que mascullo el chico Pines. Se estaba divirtiendo demasiado. Era algo que no había hecho en un buen rato. Divertirse. Pensó por un momento la situación mientras en el juego tomaba un ítem de invencibilidad, se reprochaba a si mismo algunas cosas, como que al caer la noche aun tenia que ponerse a trabajar de nuevo, en que debía de soldar algunas cosas, crear cableado y conectores eléctricos, que debía explorar un lugar en especifico; pero, después lo mando todo al demonio. En ese momento estaba disfrutando de todo. No le molestaba no estar haciendo nada productivo ni que tuviera que ver con misterios ni ninguna cosa complicada: estaba simplemente disfrutando de un merecido descanso que se había ganado después de tantas cosas.


	33. Ser Joven

_**Muy bien gente. El nuevo capitulo esta aqui. Espero que sea de su agrado. Ya saben, poco a poco iremos de subida nuevamente a las peleas, las cosas paranormales y demas extravagancias. Pero por el momento, les traigo este cap. Tiene algunas cosas complicadas, pero descuiden, procurare explicar bien las cosas conforme el tiempo. En cuanto a lo del principio, tranquilos, lo revelare en poco tiempo.**_

 _ **En fin, que me lio, comencemos. La serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch y de Disney, esta obra literaria esta hecha de un Fan y para Fans con el unico proposito de entretener y sin animos de lucro.**_

 _ **Pd: V uelvo a preguntar. ¿Cual creen que es el verdadero nombre de Dipper? ¬¬**_

 _ **Capitulo 12: Ser Joven.**_

Se despertó de golpe, miro asombrado a todos lados mientras se sentaba en su lugar. Estaba en el patio de la mansión. Era de noche, y por lo que veía en la posición de la luna; hacia poco que se había levantado la misma. Poco tiempo le basto para enfocar lo que había a su alrededor. Pudiendo apreciar de esa manera, a sus amigos y a su hermana, todos recostados en el suave césped del jardín trasero; el cual se encontraba con un poco de basura. Como lo eran bolsas de frituras y botellas de soda.

Robbie estaba acostado sin camisa; usando solamente sus pantalones de mezclilla, y abrazando a Tambry, quien solamente no tenia sus botas puestas. Continuo mirando a lo que había enfrente suyo. Thompson tampoco tenia la camisa puesta y solo llevaba puestos sus pantalones de color café. Lee y Nate habían cambiado completamente de ropa, y solo les faltaba los tenis. Wendy se encontraba recostada con las manos detrás de la cabeza y su gorro cubriéndole la cara; su camisa roja de franela estaba abierta y no tenia sus botas, Candy se encontraba dormida encima de Grenda; ambas, sin calzado, y su hermana, se encontraba a poca distancia de ellas, con casi todo su cuerpo metido en su suéter de color lila, dejando ver solamente sus pies descalzos.

Estaba desorientado, buscaba recordar lo que paso después de que se aburrieran de tanto jugar en el estudio. Intento ponerse de pie, pero un peso yacía encima suyo. Volteo la mirada hacia abajo, apreciando que Pacifica se encontraba durmiendo con su con la cabeza recargada en su regazo; pero al verla, pudo apreciar que tanto ella como él presentaban lo mismo que el resto. No tenían puesto su calzado.

No podía conjeturar nada, no sabia que había pasado. Miraba de forma fija a la chica que yacía dormida encima suyo, se encontraba tranquila, serena, descansaba plácidamente y se encontraba recostada de lado, con los brazos en su pecho; como si cuidara algo. Paso eso a segundo plano, y simplemente se dejo caer en el césped nuevamente. Miraba el cielo estrellado adornado con ligeras nubes que resplandecían con la luz de la luna.

-Les digo, están todos tirados en el suelo.- Se oía a Stan acercándose; Dipper, sin levantarse, volteo la mirada al lugar de donde procedía la voz de su tío. Y este se encontraba llegando, acompañado del gemelo mayor y del anciano McGucket: los tres, al ver que Dipper estaba consiente, se le quedaron viendo con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno jovencito. ¿Me puedes decir que paso?- Cuestiono con severidad el científico con quince doctorados, y él, aunque no fuera un genio, sabría bien que se encontraba enojado.

-L-La verdad… no lo se… No recuerdo nada.- Se limito a contestar con tono de voz bajo para no despertar a los demás, claro que mientras decía eso, solo se podía poner una mano en la cabeza en señal de confusión.

-Oh, habla claro, muchacho. De igual forma se tienen que despertar. ¡Oigan! ¡Levántense!- Les grito enojado Stan. Grito que hizo reaccionar a mas de uno, incluyendo a la rubia que dormía encima suyo.

-¿Q-Que ocurrió?- Pregunto Lee muy desorientado.

-¿E-En donde estamos, viejo? ¿P-Por que traes mi ropa?- Cuestiono con terror Nate mientras veía a su amigo.

-Viejo. ¿Qué paso?- Robbie se incorporaba con dificultad mientras apreciaba a su alrededor.

-¿Tío Stan? ¿Tío Ford? ¿Anciano McGucket?- Mabel apenas si salía del interior de su suéter mientras trataba de recuperar el conocimiento.

-Arg- se quejo la chica Northwest- siento la cabeza demasiado liviana.- Comento mientras se incorporaba y dejaba de estar encima del chico Pines. Pero, con algo que le llamo la atención al mismo.

-¿Paz, que es lo que traes en tu mano?- Pregunto con temor al ver aquel artefacto dorado.

-¿Qué es esta cosa?- La muchacha alzo aquel artefacto en su mano. Ya lo había visto antes, solo que no lo aprecio con cuidado hasta que enfoco bien la vista.- ¡¿La maquina para borrar la memoria?!- Pregunto con horror.

-Oh, dios.- Se limito a decir el muchacho mientras se ponía de pie. Se agacho un momento para tomar aquella maquina de las manos de la joven; para después ayudarla a ponerse de pie.- ¿Chicos? ¿Alguno recuerda que paso después de que salimos del estudio?- Pregunto al aire mientras todos poco a poco intentaban espabilar. Algunos le miraban confundidos, otros, buscaban respuestas en el suelo en el cielo. Pero al final, solo pusieron un rostro de desconcierto al no recordar lo que había ocurrido en las ultimas cuatro horas. Al ver eso, Dipper se giro avergonzado a los mayores.- Jejeje…. ¿Estamos castigados?…- Sentía pena al preguntar eso, las cosas estaban claras. Habían hecho algo en serio irresponsable considerando que aquella maquina inclusive podía generar locura. Los mayores, con aquel cuestionamientos solo se quedaron cayados un momento, soltaron un suspiro largo y pesado; para después, solo mirarse entre ellos.

-No, no hicieron nada malo. Solo fueron algo lejos con su diversión… Y dejaron sus zapatos regados por el lugar.- Informo Ford mientras ponía una sonrisa alentadora.

-Je, bien… Ah… Este… ¿Tenemos cámaras de seguridad?- Pregunto con ligera burla. Los adultos fruncieron el ceño con confusión ante el cuestionamiento, al igual que los demás jóvenes.

De un momento a otro, ahora todos se encontraban en la sala de la mansión, algunos sentados en el sofá, otros de pie detrás de ellos. Y solo uno con una computadora portátil en las piernas. Siendo ese, el anciano amante de las mismas. Todos esperaban pacientemente a que terminara de digitalizar los comandos correspondientes para que en la pantalla plana que se encontraba empotrada en la pared se mostrara aquello que ansiaban ver.

Por su parte, unos cuantos de los jóvenes presentes incluso habían revisado sus teléfonos celulares, pero no encontraron mucho. Por ejemplo; Tambry solo encontró fotos de Robbie y Thompson quitándose la camisa por alguna razón. De igual manera se encontraron los mensajes que tres chicas enviaron a sus familias diciendo que pasarían la noche en la mansión. Aunque sin duda lo que mas le llamo la atención era el ver que el celular del joven Pines había realizado múltiples llamadas a una inmensa variedad de números.

-Listo.- Aviso el anciano de barba mientras presionaba de forma certera una tecla en la computadora. Y tras eso, en la pantalla apareció la imagen del patio trasero, donde se encontraban el grupo de jóvenes. Todos bailaban de forma improvisada mientras escuchaban una música para la ocasión y por lo que veían, desde antes de eso se habían quitado el calzado.

-Bueno, ahí no hay mucho.- Comento la joven Northwest mientras veía que a quienes daba mas pena bailar eran al parecer el muchacho Pines y a ella.

- _¡Thompson! ¡Baila sin camisa!_ \- Se escucho el grito de Robbie en la pantalla.- Bueno, eso lo explica.- Comento el mismo mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

- _¡Hey, viejo! ¡Tu también!_ \- Fue ahora el grito de Nate el que resonó.

- _¡Vamos, Robbie!_ \- Wendy le apoyaba de forma estridente.

- _¿Acaso te da miedo, viejo?_ \- Le cuestiono con burla Lee.

- _¿Qué si me da miedo? Que cosas dices_.- Respondió ofendido el gótico. Y tras eso, todos los presentes pudieron apreciar como aquel joven Valentino se quitaba la camisa en pantalla.- Bueno, adelantémosle, eso no es lo que queremos ver. ¿O si?- Cuestiono con ligera vergüenza.

-Cierto, adelantémosle.- Comento Fiddleford mientras presionaba una tecla de su computadora. Al hacerlo, la imagen cambio a una donde todos estaban sentados en el suelo en forma de circulo mientras jugaban con una botella y un celular.

- _Bien. ¡Dipper, te toca realizar una llamada de broma!_ \- Gritaba Mabel con efusividad

- _Jeje… De acuerdo._ \- Contesto el muchacho mientras realizaba una maniobra para que su celular saliera como numero bloqueado para después, disponerse a marcar.- Eso explica todas las llamadas.- Se limito a decir con una ceja arqueada. Mientras tanto, en la pantalla se veía como contestaba el desafortunado ser al que le toco la broma.

- _¿Hola?_ \- Se escuchó contestar a Stan. Y se aprecio en pantalla como el joven hizo ademan de cambiar su voz.

- _¡Hola! Habla el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América. Y le quiero decir una cosa…_ \- Eran la palabras que decía sin miedo el muchacho Pines, para después el único sonido que gobernó fue el tronido de su lengua y de forma bastante sonora. Después de eso, colgó de forma rápida y todos los muchachos comenzaron a reír; y seria el mismo caso en el presente, al menos, de no tener al señor al que habían hecho la broma a un lado. Quien por cierto, miraba recriminatoriamente al muchacho.- L-Lo siento.- Se disculpo al borde de la risa.

- _Bien. Siguiente._ \- Se escucho decir a la joven castaña.- _Lee, Nate, cambien sus ropas por el resto del juego._ \- Sentencio mientras señalaba al par de jóvenes.

- _Bien._ \- Contesto Nate.- Vaya, que cosas.- Menciono este al ver lo que había pasado.

- _No hay problema._ \- Fue ahora turno de Lee.- Hummm… Con que, eso paso.- Se limito a decir.

-Adelantémosle otro poco mas.- Comento McGucket mientras hacia esa acción con la intención de evitar ver al par de jóvenes en paños menores. Pero claro, al menos uno de los presentes hacia ademan de recordar, y Dipper le metía mucho empeño a dicha acción. La pantalla cambio a una donde la tarde ya estaba mas entrada, y sin mas, los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza. Sabia ya lo que pasaría en ese momento.

-Oh oh.- Se lamento en voz baja mientras ocultaba su rubor. Nadie noto eso, estaban demasiados concentrados en lo que veían.

- _Bien, otra vez Dipper._ \- Se oía a la gemela del mismo.- _Besa a la persona de tu derecha._ \- Sentencio con efusividad. En la pantalla se podía ver a Dipper volteando a ver a la misma. Pacifica, sonrojada, de devolvía la mirada.

- _¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!_ \- Coreaban todos los presentes. Incluyendo a las chicas que sentían algo por él, por alguna razón, eso no les molestaba en ese momento, ni tampoco en el presente, ya que solo veían la pantalla con una expresión normal, a diferencia del resto, quienes se mantenían atentos a lo que sea que pasara.

Los jóvenes muchachos se acercaban de forma lenta al otro, cerraban los ojos lentamente y antes de que cualquier cosa pasara, unieron sus labios. Era un beso un poco distinto al que habían tenido en la madrugada del sábado; ya que aquel que suscitaba en ese momento era mas atrevido, por alguna razón, ambos querían que fuere así, primero, los labios permanecían cerrados: pero poco a poco dejaban pasar mas. Hasta que al final hicieron uso de sus lenguas. Las movían de forma armoniosa y sincronizada, se estaban dejando llevar, Dipper subió una de sus manos al cabello de la joven y hundió sus dedos en el para acercar mas a la chica. Pacifica, por su parte, subió una mano hasta los hombros del muchacho para arañar con cautela el mismo. Todos permanecían en silencio, tanto en la pantalla como en el mundo real. Y al final, simplemente se separaron mientras jadeaban por la falta de aire y un delgado hilo de saliva aun unía sus labios. Lo limpiaron rápidamente para después desviar la mirada apenados.

- _¡Vaya, Dr. Diversión sabe besar!_ \- Gritaba Nate después de ese intenso beso.

-Increíble. Recordaría algo así _._ \- Comento Mabel mientras veía la pantalla asombrada.

-Y yo _._ \- Corearon de forma espontanea todos los demás jóvenes. Nadie hacia el esfuerzo por recordar, cosa bastante conveniente para el muchacho Pines.

-Basta. Busque las 19:17 hrs.- Pidió al anciano McGucket de forma intempestiva. Haciendo que los presentes le miraran confundidos. Sabia que debía de dar una explicación que no implicara el que todos los demás intentaran recordar lo que sucedió esa tarde.- Usualmente solo aguanto dormido una hora en un lugar que no sea una cama, por alguna razón. Y a esa hora me desperté.- Mintió, y su hermana y la joven Northwest lo sabían, pero no el por que. Aunque, eso les basto a todos, y sin mas, McGucket hizo lo que le había pedido.

- _Y ese es el trauma mas grande por el que he pasado._ \- Se escucho decir a Thompson mientras la botella le señalaba.- _Je, ojala pudiera olvidarlo_.- comento con ligera pena.

- _Bueno, de hecho, se puede. Pero mejor es vivir con esas cosas. Ya que te vuelven quien eres._ \- Comento Mabel en pantalla.

- _Amiga, dijiste una basura muy madura_.- Se burlo Wendy mientras le desacomodaba el cabello.

- _Sip. Esa soy yo, alguien madura para mi edad._ \- Argumento mientras se acomodaba el pelo, sintiendo de esa manera algo extraño en el.- _Oh, mira, un dulce._ \- Informó a la par que se lo metía a la boca.

- _Bueno. ¿Y cual es esa forma de borrar la memoria?_ \- Se escucho preguntar a Robbie.

- _Tenemos una maquina que sirve para eso._ \- Informo Dipper.

- _Viejo, te reto a borrarte la memoria de lo que hicimos el día de hoy._ \- Fue ahora Nate quien hablo mientras señalaba a Lee.

- _Bien, pero solo si todos me acompañan._ \- Sugirió este. Y al hacerlo, todos gritaron animados. Excepto Dipper, quien se veía preocupado, pero, cediendo ante la presión social, decidió hacerlo. En la pantalla uno por uno se fueron borrando la memoria, aunque por alguna razón, les provocaba una ligera desorientación el hacerlo. Tanto así, que se fueron recostando lentamente en el césped.

-Entonces eso paso.- Comento Stan al ver lo que los jóvenes habían hecho.

-Bueno, al menos no lo hicieron mas de dos veces seguidas.- Argumento el anciano McGucket a la par que tecleaba nuevos comando en la computadora, y cerraba la grabación del sistema de seguridad.

-Si, en fin. Voy a poner esta cosa en mi estudio.- Informó el muchacho Pines mientras se ponía de pie y mostraba la maquina que aun tenia en su mano derecha.

-Yo creo que ya me voy. Es algo tarde.- Fue ahora turno de Robbie para hablar, y con ello, logro que los demás jóvenes asintieran y tomaran la decisión de irse; se despidieron rápidamente, y poco a poco la mansión empezó a tornarse nuevamente en silencio. Las chicas se fueron a la habitación de Mabel, Ford se fue al laboratorio junto con su compañero, Stan por su parte, solo llamo se quedo en la sala viendo televisión con Waddles de compañía mientras por teléfono hacia el encargo de que trajeran Pizza a la mansión y así poder cenar.

De esa manera, el único que se quedo solo dentro de aquel enorme complejo, fue el chico Pines; quien con solo entrar a su nuevo estudio, se dirigió de forma calmada a su escritorio: y una vez que llego a este, simplemente se dejo caer en la cómoda silla aterciopelada. Soltó un largo suspiro, para acto seguido, pasar la mirada por el lugar, apreciando de esa manera que este se encontraba en las mismas condiciones de cómo lo dejaron. Estaba recogido el lugar, las cosas se encontraban en su lugar y lo único que sobraba ahí era su consola de videojuegos que aun permanecía conectada a su computadora.

-Debería de hacer un nuevo cilindro de resguardo para esta maquina.- Comento al aire mientras veía la misma que tenia en sus manos. Había borrado la memoria de sus padres y de un monstruo del bosque. Pero no fue hasta que se borro su propia memoria que contemplo los peligros de que no existiera algo para guardar sus recuerdos.- Después buscare uno antiguo y veré como hacerlo.- Se limito a decir mientras guardaba aquel curioso artefacto en uno de los cajones del ostentoso escritorio; del cual, también saco una libreta de anotaciones: que le había servido esa mañana para hacer los escritos principales para la maquina de movimiento perpetuo.- Aun debo de hacer conectores especiales para la compuerta, un mecanismo para que se quiten automáticamente las tablas falsas y algo que me ayude a bajar… Pero, eso aun no sabré como hacerlo si no hasta que vaya y tome las medidas por mi cuenta.- Volvió a decir, aun tenia unas cuantas cosas por hacer y no las podía realizar si no hasta hacer otras un poco mas tediosas.- Bueno, al menos tome un buen descanso esta tarde.- Soltó de repente mientras dejaba la libreta en su escritorio y se recargaba completamente en su silla a la par que cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-Pareces agobiado.- Haciendo acto de presencia, cierta rubia comentaba eso mientras entraba a aquel cuarto. Mentiría diciendo que no se lo esperaba, pero sabia perfectamente como era su actitud de ella y que exigiría una explicación.

-¿En serio? Yo diría que no.- Contesto aun sin abrir los ojos.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices.- Contesto mientras se paseaba por el lugar de forma calmada.- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Cuestiono aun mirando como yacía casi recostado en aquel cómodo lugar.

-Ya lo hiciste.- Se burlo mientras relajaba el cuerpo.

-Je… Hablo en serio.- Comento con ligera gracia.

El solo soltó un largo suspiro, se puso de pie y rápidamente camino hacia la muchacha. Mostraba una sonrisa confiada, relajada. No quería ocultarle nada, pero lo que paso en esas cuatro horas era algo vergonzoso de procesar.

-¿Qué me quieres preguntar?- Cuestiono con voz serena mientras se recargaba en la mesa de billar.

-¿Cómo sabias la hora en que paso todo?- Yendo directo al punto, no quería andar con rodeos.

-Yo lo recordé.- Simple, dio a conocer la razón del conocimiento de aquel dato.

-¿Lo recordaste?- Inocente, no sabia que aquello era posible.

-Si, lo recordé. Si haces el esfuerzo de recordar y aparte estas viendo el momento o aquello vivido que se te fue borrado, recuerdas todo.- Procurando darse a entender lo mejor posible, daba esa explicación a la joven Northwest, a quien por cierto, aun miraba de forma fija a sus ojos azules.

-¿Recordaste todo?- incauta, la reacción de sorpresa era la única que podía mostrar- Y… ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste para que todos recordáramos?- Ahora mostraba cierto enfado por ese hecho, pero Dipper ya se lo esperaba, la conocía; y se le hacia tierno eso.

-Por que sucedieron ciertas cosas que están mejor olvidadas.- Se limito a "contestar" mientras apreciaba como la joven muchacha inflaba levemente las mejillas en señal de molestia.- Pero- hablo de repente- si de verdad quieres recordar. Bueno es sencillo hacerlo.- Le informo a la par que le miraba de forma ligeramente coqueta, cosa que a ella le extraño por un momento.

-¿Cómo puedo recordar?- Pregunto mientras miraba con cautela al muchacho, este, al ver esa reacción soltó una ligera risa.

-Cierra los ojos- pidió de forma improvista, pero ella le hizo caso- ahora imagina que estamos todos en el patio trasero, jugando a verdad o reto. El sol estaba cada vez mas cerca del horizonte. Y Mabel dice que es mi turno.- Ella obedecía al pie de la letra, mientras él, lentamente se acercaba a la joven, hasta quedar cerca de su oído.- Y me reta a morder la oreja de la persona a mi derecha.- Informa, y da un segundo para que ella se lo imagine; haciendo de improvisto una acción que no esperaba. Mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de la muchacha. Y ella, solo sintió como sus piernas se debilitaban, un mar de sensaciones se hicieron presentes por un momento, mas sin embargo, todas se silenciaron de repente; para de forma espontanea mostrarle un sinfín de imágenes. Unas donde Dipper hablaba por teléfono. Otras donde Mabel metía su cabeza en un tazón de frituras. Pero, las que le llamaron su atención, fueron las imágenes en las que ella y Dipper compartían un beso enfrente de todos. Pero, no fue solamente ella, si no que también Candy, Wendy. Ellas dos también se habían besado con el joven a causa de un reto. La separación era inminente, y la chica mantenía la mirada en el vacío.

-Tienes razón, es mejor que los demás lo olviden.- Comento de la nada.

-Te lo dije, Elise.- Se encogió de hombros en señal de restarle importancia a ese tema ahora que ella recordó todo lo acontecido.- Por cierto- le hablo mientras se encaminaba nuevamente a su escritorio- aun me debes los secretos de la mansión.- Le comento con ligera burla a la par que se recargaba en su mueble.

-¿Si? Pues tu aun me debes un favor.- Devolviendo el pedido con el mismo tono de burla; se acerco al muchacho.

-Y te lo pagare en cuanto me lo pidas.- Se limito a decir aun con el tono burlesco.

-Bueno, si ese es el caso. ¿Quieres que te enseñe uno de los misterios de la mansión ya?- Pregunto con verdadera determinación en su voz.

-No, aun no. Mi hermana y las chicas se pueden preguntar por que tardas tanto y te buscaran.- Dedujo de forma rápida mientras veía de frente a la chica. Ambos se quedaron callados, no sabían que mas decir; o, no querían arruinar el momento al decir algo fuera de lugar.

La tenue luz del candelabro alumbraba el cuarto de forma cómoda, y ninguno de los dos se movía de su lugar. Solo se quedaron de pie mientras se mantenían la mirada y la sonrisa. Ahora los dos recordaban todo lo que sucedió esa tarde, y aunque pudieran sentir vergüenza, no la mostraban en ese preciso instante.

-Los besos de la tarde…- Comenzó ella, pensando de esa manera en como se habían dejado llevar.

-¿Fueron demasiado intensos?- Deducía el resto de lo que la joven pensaba.

-Si, algo.- Sonrojada, desviaba la mirada a otro punto.

-Lo se. En lo personal no me molesta que fueran así, pero por alguna razón, creo que prefiero que sean algo mas…- No sabia que estaba diciendo ni el por que. Pero algo dentro suyo le hacia decir aquellas palabras, esperando que algo se avivase.

-¿Tiernos?- Fue ahora el turno de ella para deducir lo que pensaba.

-S-Si, eso…- Ahora si sentía vergüenza. No por el comentario, si no, por la atmosfera que poco a poco se iba formando. Pero a pesar de eso, en ningún momento aparto la mirada de la que dedicaba aquella joven hermosa enfrente suyo.

Se acerco levemente, Pacifica ni se inmuto, sabia que estaba pensando él, y no lo detendría. Por que desde aquella mañana del sábado, quería volver a llevar a cabo aquel tierno acto que los podía unir de una manera diferente al del resto. La cercanía era cada vez mas pronunciada; estaban demasiado cerca. Y basto para que ella sintiera la mano del muchacho en una de sus coloradas mejillas para alzar la frente. Apreciando que poco a poco la proximidad se hacia menor, cerro los ojos lentamente. Y lo sintió. Aquel tierno beso que sabia era tan distinto al que se habían dedicado esa tarde. Comenzó con una intensificación significativa, sus labios se unían y movían de manera que dejan sentir la humedecida sensación que a ambos volvía locos.

Pero, se tenían que separar. Alejándose lentamente volvieron a postrar sus miradas en el intenso brillo que provocaba el par de ojos del otro. Sumergiéndose de tal manera en un sinfín de pensamientos de lo que aquello podía significar. La chica Northwest sabia que le gustaba Dipper, y si seguían así, temía volverse adicta. Él, por su parte, mantenía sus pensamientos en una guerra interna, las sensaciones eran completamente distintas; ahora lo había comprobado. El beso con la chica Chiu le sabia picante, y el que acaba de tener con la joven rubia, le dejaba un sabor dulce. Ambos le gustaban, pero sabia que no era suficiente, que debía de descubrir que era aquel que le volvía loco.

Por que si, algo dentro de él, también ponía a Pacifica en aquella incógnita. No sabia por que, pero la quería dentro, sentía que debía de incluirla en sus decisiones. Sabia que era indispensable hacerlo.

-S-Sera mejor que vayas con Mabel antes de que pregunten a donde fuiste.- Le pidió mientras se perdía en aquellos ojos azules.

-T-Tienes razón, mejor me voy.- Camino con lentitud a la salida mientras dejaba al muchacho recargado en su escritorio.- Nos vemos en la cena.- Dijo de improvisto, para después, salir del lugar.

Dipper se quedo estático, sonriendo y mirando al suelo. Pero de igual forma, pensando en lo larga que seria esa noche. Aun tenia que empezar con cálculos matemáticos de resistividad de materiales, cálculos de corriente eléctrica tanto de entrada como de salida, debía de considerar con cuanto dinero contaba para realizar lo que quería hacer. Y aun así, no podía dejar de pensar que esa noche, en su casa, se quedaban a dormir dos preciosas chicas de su edad.

-Je. Soy un idiota.- Se dijo en voz baja. Aun teniendo en la cabeza todos los cálculos, todos los procesos electrónicos y considerando su estado financiero, aun así, en su cabeza aun ocupaba un espacio la idea que algo surgiera de improvisto esa noche. Algo que no se negaría a que pasara.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices.- Se escucho una voz ronca en el interior del estudio. Sacándolo de su ensimismamiento de manera estrepitosa, volteo a ver a quien había hablado. Stan se encontraba entrando; y no se encontraba solo, venia acompañado de Ford y de Waddles.

-Ahhh… ¿Hola?- No sabia a que se debía que sus dos tutores de verano estuvieran ahí, pero solo lo podría tomar como algo fuera de lo común.

-Hola, Dipper.- Saludo de forma normal Ford mientras se recargaba en la mesa de billar.

-Muchacho, tenemos que hablar.- Sentencio Stan mientras se recargaba aquella chimenea apagada.

-¿De que?- Actuaba a la defensiva, y no era para menos, la situación se le hacia bastante sospechosa.

-Bueno, primero que nada. Dejémonos de rodeos. Vamos a hablar de sexo.- Fue lo único que el basto a Dipper, para que de un momento a otro; transformara la semblante de su rostro de una de confusión, a una de incomodidad y vergüenza absoluta.- Y no quieras escapar de esta diciendo que ya habíamos tenido esta platica. Ya que se perfectamente que con quien hable hace tres años era tu hermana y no tu. Así que, empecemos.- Su única posibilidad para salir de esa situación había sido arrebatada. Ya no había salida para él, y lo sabia a la perfección.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de la joven Pines:**_

Mabel se encontraba recostada en su cama mientras leía un libro que Grenda le presto, claro que este, era cortesía de su madre. Aunque ella no lo supiera, claro. Candy, por su parte, se encontraba en el balcón con los audífonos puestos y escuchando música, música que era cortesía de Dipper: cosa que le provocaba una amplia sonrisa, y esta, no hacia mas que incrementar al recordar aquel beso que se dieron en la tarde antes de que empezaran a divertirse en su estudio. La chica Grenda, por su parte, solo se encontraba mandando textos con Marius a la par que mostraba una amplia sonrisa que trataba de disimular mordiéndose el labio inferior. Pero aun que todas estaban en sus cosas, la joven Pines no podía pasar por alto algo, y eso era la ausencia de cierta chica rubia; y estuvo a punto de comentarlo, pero cuando quiso realizar dicha acción: por su puerta cruzo la joven de ojos azules. Quien portaba una sonrisa tímida y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Y ahora tu? ¿Qué te paso?- Cuestionó la chica de frenos al verla tan feliz.

-¿Eh?- Esa pregunta la saco de su ensimismamiento puesto que no había escuchado lo que le habían preguntado.

-¿Qué, que te paso?- Reformulo la joven de ojos grises.

-A-Ah, nada… No paso nada. ¿Por qué preguntas?- Cuestiono un poco a la defensiva al verse en esa situación.

-Por que te ves muy alegre como para haber ido a tomar agua.- Señalo a la par que se incorporaba a medias en su cama.

-Ah, eso…- intentaba encontrar una excusa perfecta- bueno, me hizo gracia algo de tus tíos. Los escuche decir que irían a hablar con Dipper sobre cierto… "tema".- Haciendo las clásicas comillas con sus dedos, le mentía a su amiga sobre su buen humor.

-Oh, Jejeje… Bueno, no puedo negar que la expresión de Dipper ahora debería de ser una de incomodidad absoluta.- Se burlo la gemela del mismo mientras volvía a prestar atención a su libro.

-¡Chicas!- Les llamo Grenda con bastante euforia en su voz.- ¡Marius viene a Gravity Falls!- Informo al borde un patatús.

-¡¿En serio?!- Mabel, ahora con el mismo animo que su amiga, dejo el libro que leía a un lado. Y Candy, al escuchar que demasiado ruido se filtraba por sus audífonos, se los quito para escuchar cual era la emoción.

-¿Ahora que sucede?- Pregunto al aire al ver que Mabel y Grenda tenían una amplia sonrisa y Pacifica solo en encontraba extrañamente feliz.

-¡Marius viene a pasar las vacaciones a Gravity Falls! ¡Y llega este jueves!- Grito emocionada Grenda. Al principio no sabia por que tanta efusividad, pero mientras mas veía a su amiga, mas se contagiaba de la misma. Al final no pudo evitar ceder al impulso de gritar y saltar junto con las demás. Claro que una solo lo hacia por que si, Pacifica aun pensaba en ese beso de hacia rato, y mas que nada, en esa mordida a su lóbulo.

Dejaron el exceso emoción a un lado, y si mas, se pusieron a platicar de las cosas que harían cuando Marius llegara. Este era un poco mas sofisticado que aquel muchacho con el que compartían mucho tiempo, pero según Grenda también había adoptado unos cuantos hobbies a lo largo de su relación, y unos de ellos, era un amplio gusto por la lectura. Por lo que daba fe a que se llevara bien con Dipper y no hubieran inconvenientes en cuanto a la convivencia se refería. Aunque uno sea un ratón de biblioteca y amante de lo paranormal y el otro sea un Vizconde que casi no salía con chicos de su edad.

Se dejaron llevar por la platica, de un momento a otro el tiempo había pasado tan rápido como arena entre sus dedos. Y en medio de una charla sobre ir al centro comercial al día siguiente; alguien abrió la puerta del cuarto. Se trataba de Ford, quien al parecer se encontraba con una expresión normal.

-Chicas, la pizza llego. Bajen a cenar.- Informo el mayor de la familia.

-Ya vamos.- Contesto Mabel por todas. El grupo de jóvenes dejo aun lado lo que se encontraban haciendo y bajaron de manera animada al comedor. Solo para encontrar en este a McGucket comiendo con tranquilidad. A Stan bebiendo su refresco favorito, a Ford apenas uniéndose y a Dipper, con la visera de la gorra tapándole los ojos y comiendo en silencio.- Hola, Bro-Bro.- Saludo con los ánimos arriba.

-Hola, Mabs.- Devolvió el saludo con mucho menos animo y sin apartar su vista de la comida en sus manos.

-¿Sucede algo? Te ves como si hubieras sobrecargado tu cerebro con conocimiento de un… tema bastante "complejo".- Se burlo, y él lo sabia. Sabia que esa burla se refería a lo que hablaron los mayores en su estudio, con él. Pero no quería alzar la mirada, sabia que al hacerlo, vería a las chicas y hacer eso en ese momento, provocaría que sus mejillas incluso se incendiarían por la sangre que pudiera llegar a pasar por las mismas.

-C-Creo que comeré en mi estudio. Anciano McGucket, ¿me podría ayudar con unos cálculos sobre materiales?- Pregunto aun sin dejar de esconder su mirada, pero de igual forma, tomando varias rebanadas de pizza para pasar la noche.

-Claro. Después paso a su estudio, joven Dipper.- Se encontraba sereno, pareciera que también estaba al tanto de lo que sufrió hacia apenas unos minutos. Por lo que al menos le daría la oportunidad de que se distrajera un poco. Y este, salió del comedor tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Pues que tanto le dijeron?- Pregunto Mabel al ver el comportamiento del muchacho.

-Bueno. ¿Quieres saber?- Pregunto Stan con la intención de tener una platica con su sobrina.

-No, no, no, no, no, no…. Así estoy bien. Gracias.- Esa amenaza basto, y lo sabían todos. Por lo que prefirieron cambiar de tema rápidamente a lo que podrían hacer el día siguiente.

Por su parte, con aquel joven aventurero, solo repasaba en su mente aquella situación. Sus dos tíos de setenta y dos años turnándose para contarle sobre las prevenciones de tener actos apresurados y las consecuencias de no hacerlo: también, sobre el vicio que representa el sexo opuesto. Pero sin duda, lo mas incomodo para él, fue que intentaran hablar como un chico de su edad y fueran de alguna forma excesivamente explícitos. Habían muchas cosas que ya sabia gracias sus búsquedas en internet y a las conversaciones que había llevado a cabo con Gabriel; pero de igual forma en ese lapso de tiempo pudo descubrir aun varias mas con respecto a esos temas. Cosas que ni se esperaba que existieran.

Pero no quería volver a eso, debía de darse un momento para dejar las cosas de lado y poder pensar en algo mas. Estaba agradecido con sus tíos por ayudarle a saber sobre algunos aspectos desconocidos, pero de igual manera, sabia que no podía voltear a ver a su hermana si no hasta el día siguiente; y lo mismo iba para los mayores. Solo necesitaba de un par de horas para acoplamiento, cuando las imágenes que abrumaban su pensar se adaptaran a su forma de ver el mundo.

Ahora estaba en su estudio. Tenia una su pizarra llena de formulas sobre la resistividad del acero inoxidable, también, se encontraba haciendo diagramas sobre el tipo de conexión adecuada para todo lo que tenia planeado. Aunque, poco duro viendo todo eso sin hacer nada. Ya que sin previo aviso, la puerta del cuarto se abrió, dejando pasar a los varones que habitaban esa mansión.

-Yo solo vine a practicar algo de billar.- Comento Stan mientras se dirigía a la mesa de juego y acomodaba todo para pasar la noche.

-Bueno, veamos, ¿que material es el que deseas calcular?- Se ofreció McGucket mientras daba pasos seguros hacia el muchacho. Quien noto, que aun con el bastón, se movía bastante rápido.

-Sin duda algo peculiar. Por lo que veo, algo para que exista asenso y descenso en una zona especifica. Así que lo que mas veo viable, es que uses un ascensor de materiales adecuado que no sufra de desgaste por fricción.- Se unió Ford, dejando presente el lado científico, que era el que necesitaba aquel joven muchacho.

-¿De cuanto peso estamos hablando?- Pregunto McGucket al chico. Este ya había hecho las conversiones. Todo lo que quería poner en aquella cabaña primero se haría en miniatura en esa habitación. Ya después lo agrandaría con ayuda de su lámpara.  
Sonrió al grupo de hombres a su al rededor. Se sentía mas tranquilo con aquella compañía y apoyo. Y sin mas, se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo.

 _ **Pasadas las horas:**_

Dipper se despertó de golpe, estaba sentado en su silla con la mitad del cuerpo recargado en su escritorio. Se había quedado dormido mientras soldaba una resistencia a tablilla electrónica; se incorporo en su lugar, respiro con profundidad para poder oxigenar su cerebro y así poder procesar la situación. Ni sus tíos ni el anciano McGucket seguían ahí, se encontraba solo.

-Y-Ya recordé… Se fueron poco a poco. Yo me quede por que dije que primero quería terminar con esto.- Susurro de manera apenas audible a la par que veía su trabajo ya terminado.- Bueno, mejor irme yo también a dormir. ¿Qué horas son?- Se pregunto mientras frotaba sus ojos por debajo de sus lentes. ¿En que momento se los puso? Ya no importaba, solo se los quito y los dejo en el escritorio nuevamente. Saco su celular de forma lenta solo para apreciar que eran las 03:16 hrs.- Vaya, bueno, mejor apurarme.- Finalizo para acto seguido, salir de su estudio. Aunque, no sin antes darle una ultima mirada, asegurándose de no dejar la soldadora conectada; o que algo estuviere fuera de lugar: no tardo ni medio minuto en hacerlo, por lo que ya sin nada que lo entretuviese, se fue del lugar.

Andaba con paso cauteloso, no quería despertar a nadie, pero a esas horas sus pisadas provocaban eco aunque no lo quisiera. Calmo su paso aun mas para evitar dicho revote de sonido, cosa que funciono, pero de igual manera le hizo atrasar su llegada a su cama. Aunque poco importo, ya que con el sueño que tenia, no sintió dicho efecto. Sin previo aviso había llegado ya al pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación. No veía nada, tenia los ojos casi cerrados.

-Hola.- Una voz susurrante se hizo presente en el lugar. Llamando de esa manera la atención de él. Obligándolo a abrir los parpados y mirar a la dueña de dicha voz.

-Candy, buenas noches.- Saludo aun con el sueño encima.

-Buenas noches. ¿Apenas regresas a tu cuarto?- Pregunto la joven mientras hacia un vago intento de cubrirse. Ese escenario no se lo esperaba; ella solo iba por un baso de agua por lo que no esperaba encontrarse con nadie, además de que estaba usando un short de licra negro bastante pegado y corto; y para terminar de incrementar su vergüenza, ella, en ese momento no se encontraba usando sostén debajo del top verde que tanto le gustaba.

-Si, apenas voy de regreso. Pase mucho tiempo trabajando en mi proyecto.- Informo con naturalidad, o al menos, la mayor normalidad que podía dar alguien a un paso de caer dormido.

-Oh, ya veo. No deberías de sobre esforzarte tanto, si no, tus heridas nunca sanaran.- Le regaño levemente mientras se acercaba el muchacho, ahora estaban casi de frente. Por lo que pudo notar como su chaleco negro se encontraba abierto, su camisa blanca ahora estaba desfajada y ligeramente abierta pero sobre todas las cosas que le pudieron llamar la atención, era que su gorra la tenia torcida a un lado de una manera bastante cómica.

-Me esfuerzo lo necesario, descuida, mi cuerpo esta bien.- Objeto mientras daba pasos seguros a su habitación.

-Eso es lo que tu dices. Pero no se si sea así.- Le recrimino con un ligero tono de fastidio. A veces aquel muchacho se tomaba demasiado a la ligera su salud.

-En ese caso deja que te muestre que es verdad.- Esas palabras ella no se lo esperaban, siguió con la mirada al joven. Y este ya se encontraba dentro de su cuarto; pero dejando la puerta abierta.

Tenia curiosidad de lo que podían significar esas palabras, por lo que camino lentamente hacia la habitación del joven Pines. Se asomo con cautela por el marco de la puerta, y desde ahí, pudo apreciar como Dipper ya se había quitado su gorra y la había dejado en el escritorio, pero, no solo eso. La luz azulada de la luna entraba ampliamente por la ventana del balcón. Ventana en la que el muchacho estaba de frente, mirando al patio trasero mientras se desabrochaba la camisa y de un rápido movimiento, se la quitaba de encima suyo. Mostrando su espalda trabajada con aquel "tatuaje" en ella.

-Acércate.- Hablo de improvisto el muchacho. Cosa que provoco que la joven diera un brinco de sorpresa en su lugar.

-D-De acuerdo.- No sabia que estaba sucediendo, pero no se negaría a estar en esa situación.

Entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta tras ella, solo para quedarse quieta un momento, momento que uso para respirar profundamente. Sin duda, Dipper actúa parecido a Mabel cuando se levantan a horas inadecuadas; o al menos eso pensó. Pero no le importo, camino lentamente al muchacho. Quien parecía concentrar su atención en su brazo izquierdo: poso su mirada en este a medida que se aproximaba, apreciando que estaba dibujando al aire símbolos con el dedo medio y pulgar de la mano derecha.

Y sin previo aviso. Su mano izquierda se vio envuelta por un fuego de color rosado. La chica Chiu no podía creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban, la mano del muchacho que estaba de pie frente a ella ahora estaba envuelta en un fuego bastante llamativo. Aunque, ahí no se acababa ese espectáculo. Dipper lentamente subió su mano hasta su pecho, logrando que de esa manera aquellas llamas rosaran delicadamente sus heridas y moretones: provocando que poco a poco su estado mejorara. Era cierto lo que le había dicho esa tarde en la cocina, usaba magia para curarse.

-B-Bueno, eso explica el por que te curas tan rápido.- Soltó de repente y en voz baja. Temiendo que alguien los escuchara.

-Si. En fin, ya viste que es verdad lo que digo. Mi cuerpo esta bien.- Se limito a decir mientras apreciaba como aquel fuego se apagaba lentamente en su mano.

-De igual forma. No quiero que te sobre esfuerces demasiado. ¿Si?- Pedía de manera atenta. Le daba pavor pensar que en una de esas sufriría de una herida que no pudiese curar.

-Bien. No me sobre esforzare.- Con ánimos de despreocupar a la joven, dedico esas palabras de forma cálida y tierna. Al parecer se preocupaba mucho por él, y si supiera de todas las cosas que le habían pasado, sin duda se enojaría; o peor, se sentiría triste.

-Eso espero.- Fue lo único que dijo, en esa situación no sabia que mas hacer. Había prometido no ser demasiado insistente con Dipper, pero de igual forma, era demasiada la tentación que tenia frente a ella.

-Buenas noches, Candy.- Hablo de repente. Logrando de esa forma que la joven volteara a verle directamente a la cara, apreciando de esa manera que este le dedicaba una sonrisa amplia. Sus ojos parecían nublarse por la casi inconciencia que representaba estar levantado tan tarde. Su cabello despeinado poco a poco tomaba nuevamente su forma aunque aun tenia rastros de cuando se lo plancho.

-Buenas noches, Dipper.- Le devolvió los deseos mientras se encaminaba a la puerta con una sonrisa. No quería apresurar las cosas que se pudieran dar, ahora tenia una perspectiva muy diferente de lo que significaba eso. Sabia que lo que sea que se pudiera dar entre ellos dos, seria algo malo si lo forzaba. Por lo que, simplemente se limito a regresar al cuarto de su amiga y acostarse en su bolsa de dormir. Incluso se le había olvidado que tenia sed. Aquella sonrisa del muchacho a la luz de la luna era demasiado para ella, y con eso le basto para poder volver a conciliar el sueño.

 _ **09:17 hrs**_

A las puertas de la mansión había llegado la camioneta de Soos, claro que esta, siendo conducida por una leñadora pelirroja con pecas. Se veía bastante alegre para estar trabajando, incluso tarareaba una melodía que reflejaba su estado de animo.

-Tururú du dup… Yendo a por el señor Pines…- Tarareaba mientras se bajaba de la camioneta y se encaminaba a la puerta de la mansión. No hizo falta que ella tocara, un mayordomo abrió la misma al momento de que estuvo al frente de ella.- ¿Qué onda Philip? ¿Qué cuentas?- Saludo al mayor con su característico buen humor.

-Señorita Corduroy. Buenos días.- Devolvió el saludo, pero con la cortesía que le caracterizaba.

-Oh, Wendy, buenos días.- McGucket pasaba por casualidad con una bata de laboratorio puesta.- ¿Vienes por Stan?- Pregunto mientras buscaba algo entre sus bolsillos.

-Buenos días anciano McGucket. Si, dijo que me ayudaría con la nueva mercancía. Es increíble que ese esqueleto que se mueve haya traído tanta gente.- Comento confundida mientras se acomodaba un mechón de pelo.

-Suele pasar. Bueno, esta en el patio trasero. Necesitaba de un lugar por el que pasara el aire.- Informo mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su bata un micro chip que parecía aquello que buscaba.- Bueno, me voy al laboratorio.- Informo mientras abría una puerta para acto seguido, desaparecer por la misma. La joven adulta estaba a punto de encaminarse al lugar donde estaba el antiguo señor misterio, pero algo le detuvo, unas pisadas que iban haciéndose presentes desde las escaleras.

-¡Wendy! ¡Buenos días!- La clásica efusividad de Mabel siempre era algo que le gustaba que se hiciera presente. Le observo junto con el resto de las chicas, y ella, como siempre, era la que vestía de forma mas llamativa. Usando uno de sus pomposos suéteres, pero este, de color azul cielo; con un gato jugando ajedrez, una falda morada, medias negras y zapatillas al juego.

-Hola chicas. ¿Qué onda?- Pregunto al aire con su característica despreocupación. Se encontraba usando una de sus favoritas camisas de franela, pero esta de color azul fuerte, unos jeans negros y sus confiables botas.

-Hola, Wendy.- Saludo Pacifica con total normalidad. Vestía una blusa y falda lilas, unas medias negras y unos botines de color camello.

-¿Qué hay?- Pregunto Grenda. Usando una playera blanca con una sudadera ligera de color rojo, unos pantalones cortos negros y zapatillas deportivas.

-Buenas, Wendy.- Fue ahora el turno de Candy, quien usaba una blusa carmín, un short negro, botas hasta las pantorrillas y un abrigo ligero del mismo color que su short.

-Voy por Stan, quedo en ayudar con la mercancía de la cabaña. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Van a salir?- Pregunto al ver los conjuntos de todas.

-Si, vamos al centro comercial. Queremos comprar unas cosas.- Informo Mabel mientras caminaba al mismo lugar que su amiga pelirroja.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Algo en especial?- Pregunto mientras veía como las jóvenes chicas mantenían una amplia sonrisa.

-Si, pero es un secreto.- Ocultando lo que de verdad estaban por ir a adquirir, dejaron a la leñadora con intriga. Intriga que no duro mucho. Pues que salieron al patio trasero.

No hacia falta decir que los rostros de las jóvenes se convirtieron en un poema, uno sobre sorpresa. En el césped habían dos sacos de boxeo rotos, varias tablillas y tabiques partidos en pedazos, al igual que habían varias pesas, mancuernas de hierro, cuerdas y resortes. Y sin faltar mas, los varones Pines. El mayor, se encontraba de pie dándoles la espalda con una tablilla de datos mientras apuntaba algo en ella. El antiguo señor misterio se encontraba regañando al mas joven, diciéndole que la pose que había puesto no era la correcta. Y claro, ese tercero era el joven Dipper, quien vestía con una playera de tirantes negra y pantalón deportivo gris. Estaba sudando a cantaros, y mantenía la mirada en el horizonte.

-Bueno, la prueba final. Ya sabes, toma el bastón y ponte en posición.- Hablo Stan mientras se daba la vuelta a una cubeta de madera. Observando de esa manera al grupo de jóvenes chicas.- Oh, hola chicas.- Saludo animado. Haciendo que su gemelo dejara de anotar lo que sea que llamase su atención y volteara a ver a las féminas. Siendo el único que no se giro aquel muchacho que se encontraba realizando lo que le pidió instantes atrás.

-Buenos días, chicas.- Saludo con animo Ford.

-Estoy listo.- Se escucho decir a Dipper, quien estaba a una distancia considerable y ahora tenia un bastón de madera igual de grueso al que invocaba para pelear. Pero lo que les llamo la atención a las chicas, fue ver que tenia una cubeta de madera llena de agua en la cabeza.

-Bien. Empecemos.- Sentencio Stan mientras se agachaba a la cubeta que tenia a su lado, esta, llena de piedras de buen tamaño.- Chicas, ayúdenme con esto. ¿Si?- Pregunto con normalidad mientras les hacia tomar de dos a tres guijarros. Todas mantenían una cara de desconcierto, no sabían que estaba pasando.- Solo, láncenlas cuando les diga. ¿De acuerdo?- Pregunto a la par que se unía a adquirir sus piedras al igual que el mayor de los Pines.

-¿Listo, Dipper?- Pregunto el mentor de este, y como única respuesta, aquel muchacho solo giro el bastón en sus manos de forma ágil y sin desestabilizar su equilibrio.- Bien. En ese caso…- Estaba dando tiempo para que se pusieran en posición, las chicas no sabían que hacer, por lo que miraron al joven frente a ellas. Poco duro su desconcierto, ya que solo ver un brillo anormal en aquellos ojos grises supieron que podían hacerlo sin temor.

-Ahora.- Ordeno Stan, las piedras eran lanzadas con velocidad y proporcional a eso, estas eran revotadas con agiles movimientos del arma del muchacho. La hacia girar en sus muñecas de forma casi circular, después, lo hacia pasar por sus laterales. Para al final, solo dar un giro completo y rebotar las ultimas piedras que iban hacia él. Claro que, no fue perfecto. Y se lo hicieron notar.

-Necesitas mejorar, Dipper.- Señalo Ford mientras tomaba nuevamente la tabla y apuntaba algo en ella.- La ultima piedra que lanzo Wendy te rasguño la mejilla izquierda.- Esa era su mayor falta, y se la hacia notar como si hubiera tirado la cubeta de agua.

-Si, pero Wendy tiene una puntería que no es normal.- Se intento defender mientras bajaba la carga de su cabeza.

-Eso no importa.- Le regaño Stan. Logrando que el joven solo soltara un suspiro cansado. Esa mañana Mabel no entrenaría con ellos, por lo que le toco de nueva cuenta, entrenar por los dos. Estaba cansado. No lo podía ocultar, era demasiado el entrenamiento. Pero de igual forma, se aliviaba por saber que ya había acabado. Stan se tenia que ir temprano para ayudar en la cabaña, por lo que el martirio también termina. Dejo caer el bastón al suelo para poder proceder a caminar con lentitud a la mansión.

-Buenos días, chicas.- Fue en ese momento cuando saludo, estaba sudando, por lo que no quería acercarse mucho y desagradar el ambiente con su olor. Las jóvenes se quedaron viéndolo con sorpresa, claro, todas menos su hermana. Quien parecía no inmutarse ante el entrenamiento que habían visto.

-Bueno, ve a bañarte. Apestas.- Le pidió el mayor mientras hacia un gesto con su mano y una mueca de desagrado. Sin duda aquel señor se parecía algo a Mabel, pensó para sus adentros.

-Si, ya voy. Nos vemos.- Se despidió de todas con una amplia sonrisa, para después, solo encaminarse a su habitación de forma rápida. Ya había asimilado todo con total normalidad. Las cosas ya las tenia claras, y en parte le había ayudado el entrenamiento de esa mañana, la situación con las chicas, la platica con sus tíos. Tenia todo en una calma total. Y eso le hacia sentir libre, aunque de igual forma, aun debía de encerrarse en su estudio para completar unas cuantas cosas mas. Eso, y que de igual forma debía de ir a aquella cabaña en el bosque para inspeccionarla a fondo. Sonrió ampliamente, ya estaba en su habitación, se empezó a quitar la ropa.- Esta semana sin duda va a ser interesante.- Se dijo a si mismo al pensar que el día siguiente aun tenia que cumplir su apuesta con Gideon.


	34. Fuertes Convicciones

_**Bueno gente, ya esta aqui el nuevo capitulo. Si notan algún desperfecto o que me doy demasiadas vueltas, perdón, pero es que esta noche salen mis resultados de la universidad. Asi que, es valido que este algo nervioso. ¿No? Bueno, eso es solo por si acaso están esos desperfectos, ya que según yo esta bien el cap. Aunque, no me crean, estoy loco este dia. xD  
En fin, que me lio, espero que el cap sea de su agrado y que les guste como lo este desarrollando. Si es asi, les encargo un Review que lo diga, y si no, bueno, de igual forma se los encargo para me que señalen en que puedo mejorar.  
:D**_

 _ **Como sea, comencemos. La serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsh y de su equipo de produccion, asi como tambien lo es de Disney, esta obra literaria que estan a punto de leer esta hecho por un Fan y para Fans con el unico proposito de entretener y sin animos de lucro.**_

 _ **Capitulo 13: Fuertes convicciones.**_

-Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a Gideon estos días.- Se comento Dipper mientras caminaba por el bosque con dirección a su escondite.

Ahora tenia un atuendo para la ocasión. Se encontraba usando una playera blanca ligera, unos pantalones color café oscuro, sus botas de casquillo, su sudadera negra y por su puesto; su gorra de pino. También tenia puesta la mochila en el hombro, en la que claro, había guardado todo lo necesario para poder hacer su trabajo de manera correcta.

Habían pasado unas horas desde que se despidió de su hermana y sus amigas. Y ahora rondaban por las dos de la tarde, por lo que; aunque caminara por la sombra de los arboles se sentía el sofocante calor del verano, tanto así, que ya ansiaba estar en esa cabaña listo para adentrarse a aquel agujero en el suelo.

Y sus deseos poco tiempo duraron en su mente, ya que sin previo aviso, se hicieron presentes en la realidad. Dejándole ver a lo lejos, aquella cabaña que tanto deseaba visualizar, y al hacerlo, apresuro el paso lo mas que pudo. Se adentro de forma automática y dejo las cosas en el mueble de la cama. Su mirada se poso sobre las tablas falsas que ocultaban aquella compuerta automática.

Aunque eso no importaba en ese momento, ya que solo se limito a quitarlas de en medio para poder apreciar la pieza de tecnología alienígena con la que la había cubierto el agujero; a medias, puesto que aun se encontraba abierta. Previamente había tomado las medidas superficiales, dos metros de diámetro, y cuarenta y cuatro punto uno de profundidad. Con esas medidas creo con ayuda de su tío y del anciano McGucket un ascensor muy practico, y claro que este se encontraba hecho a escala para la facilitación de transportación y colocación.

Camino a su mochila, y saco de esta su cuerda, aquel ascensor miniatura y el maletín donde había guardado su maquina de movimiento perpetuo. Tenia en su cinturón la lámpara para poder hacer las cosas que quería. Pero primero, debía de quitarle el pequeño cristal que cambiaba de tamaño todo. Y una vez hubo realizado eso, lanzo su cuerda a la viga encima suyo, le hizo un nudo de ancla para que fuera fácil de quitar y sin mas, descendió con cautela de no tirar sus cosas.

Una vez abajo, no pudo evitar que un pensamiento le recorriera la mente. ¿Ford había copiado el diseño del sótano de ahí? ¿O era acaso algo que tenia la familia Corduroy para quienes pedían un nivel inferior? Ya que ese lugar era demasiado parecido al sótano de la cabaña del Misterio. Incluso contaba con suelo y paredes de madera. Seria completamente igual, pero al parecer, ese lugar era mucho mas acogedor que el laboratorio de su tío. Era una sola habitación, pero amplia, demasiado de hecho. Caminaba despacio por el lugar, mas que nada, examinándolo, pensando cual seria la mejor ubicación para su maquina. Y en eso se encontraba, hasta que tropezó con una pequeña mesa. Golpeándose en la espinilla de la pierna derecha.

-Arg, me lleva el…- Estaba por maldecir cuando cayo en cuenta de con que se había golpeado.- ¿Qué demo…?- Su mente comenzó trabajar en cuanto vio aquel particular mueble.

Uno que curiosamente hacia juego con los demás muebles que encontró en aquella cripta del cementerio. Por lo que sin dudarlo, considero como viable el que el antiguo presidente hubiera sacado todas las cosas que tenia ocultas ahí y las transportara a aquel escondite para seguridad. Así que, la idea de usarlo para su conveniencia no le pareció mala idea.

Acomodó la mesa en la pared derecha del lugar. Dejo sus cosas ahí, y sin mas, se dispuso a acomodar todo para cuando decidiera poner a funcionar las cosas. Trepo sin complicación alguna la cuerda; ya que quería empezar a pegar las tablas que servirían para ocultar aquel escondite. Además de que, en la parte superior debía de acomodar la compuerta de manera que no fuera difícil que se conectara con el ascensor cuando lo volviera grande.

 _ **En el centro comercial:**_

-¿Ya tienen hambre, chicas?- Preguntaba con muy buen animo Mabel mientras se acercaba a sus demás amigas. Estaban las cuatro en una tienda de accesorios, mas que nada, para que Grenda pudiera comprar una que otra cosa para la llegada de su novio.

-Yo si, estuvimos recorriendo el centro comercial casi por completo y solo nos detuvimos a comer un pastelillo y a tomar un café frio.- Comentaba Pacifica con cierto cansancio.

-Si, al parecer lo que busco solo esta en internet.- Comento Grenda con cierto tono desanimado y de lamentación en su voz.

-¿Y que es exactamente lo que buscas?- Pregunto Candy ante el comentario de su amiga. Pero esta, solo desvió la mirada tratando de que no vieran sus enrojecidas mejillas.

-N-No importa. Vamos a comer.- Desviando la atención de ese tema. Prefirió dejar aquello para otra ocasión.- _De igual forma, no es como que quiera apresurar las cosas_.- se decía mentalmente. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que se volvió la novia de Marius, y en ese tiempo los dos han crecido considerablemente, y la razón por la que cierta cosa no pasaba, era por que siempre eran vigilados en la vivienda del joven. Y era esa la única cosa por la que le molestaba que fuera un Vizconde.

Llegaron sin contratiempo a la zona de la comida, escogieron un lugar para quedarse a comer y por cortesía de Ford, todas pudieron degustar lo que quisiera hasta saciarse. Claro que, eso fue solamente para tres de las chicas, ya que una de las castañas mantenía una mirada pensativa en el vacío. Seguía preguntándose si encontraría aquello que quería.

-¿Grenda, segura que esta todo bien?- Pregunto Mabel, ahora mas preocupada por el estado de animo de su amiga. Y esta, al escuchar el cuestionamiento solo soto un largo suspiro.

-¿Alguna tiene tarjeta de crédito?- Pregunto como si fuera normal. Pero solo logro que todas pusieran una cara extrañada.

-Me la cancelaron cuando perdimos la mansión.- Pacifica fue la primera en contestar, sin duda era la mas próxima a tener la mencionada.

-Lo siento, Grenda. Pero no, no tengo.- Se disculpo Candy mientras intentaba descifrar las intenciones de su amiga.

-Yo tampoco. Pero creo que Dipper tiene de debito por que es a esa cuenta donde le depositan su beca. ¿Te sirve?- Aquella pregunta fue mas una afirmación para la joven, quien de inmediato logro emanar un brillo único por los ojos en señal de esperanza.

-¿Dipper compra cosas en línea?- Cuestiono como si le hubieran dado un mapa a algún tesoro.

-A-Ah, si. Seguido… ¿Por qué?- Pregunto al no poder conjeturar bien las cosas.

-Tengo que pedirle un favor.- Sentencio mientras se ponía de pie.

-Wow, tranquila chica. Ahorita mismo lo llamo para que venga.- Esa reacción no se la esperaba de su amiga, pero de igual forma quería ver a que se debía toda esa situación. Saco su celular y con marcación rápida empezó a llamar a su gemelo.- Hola, Dipper. ¿Podemos hablar en persona?- Pregunto una vez que este contesto.

-¿Cómo que estas haciendo algo en el bosque?- No creía que estuviere ahí, ya que parecía que se la pasaría todo el verano en su nuevo estudio.

-¿Regresas a la mansión hasta las seis?- Ese día estaba recibiendo mas sorpresas de las que creyó posible.

-Bien. Esta bien. Ahí te veremos.- Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que su hermano se despidiera de forma intempestiva y colgara.- Parecía que en serio esta ocupado con algo. Pero dice que lo vemos en la tarde.- Informo a sus amigas mientras volteaba a ver a quien se debía todo el alboroto.

-Bien, solo espero que me ayude.- Deseo Grenda mientras devolvía la mirada al vacío.

-Seguro que si. Vamos, es Dipper, él ayuda a todos.- Le levanto el animo a la par que ponía una mano sobre su hombro en señal de confort.

 _ **Pasado el rato, en la Cabaña del Misterio:**_

-Te lo dije muchacho. Esa cosa esta atrayendo muchos clientes.- Comentaba Stan mientras se tomaba una soda de su sabor preferido.

-Usted siempre tiene razón en esto Sr. Pines.- Comentaba el joven hispano y nuevo señor misterio. En ese momento, los dos se encontraban descansando en el sofá que estaba en el pórtico de la cabaña mientras degustaban un refresco. Desde que el mayor llego en la mañana, habían estado cargados de trabajo. Desde encargar mas mercancía, como venderla. Y de igual forma, dar el típico tour por el museo dejando para el final, aquella mitad de esqueleto que se encontraba aprisionada en una pecera de vidrio reforzado.

-Si, el arte de los negocios.- Se jacto mientras daba un ultimo sorbo a su bebida, y en ese momento, veía como cierta camioneta se acercaba y aparcaba cerca del inmueble. De la misma descendió Wendy; quien tenia una semblante cansada y agotada.

-Bien. El ultimo cargamento.- Extendió su mano señalando a la camioneta.- Uff, viejo, estoy cansada.- Comento mientras caminaba con los varones y se dejaba caer en el cómodo lugar.

-Buen trabajo Wendy.- le felicito mientras la veía a su lado- Si quieres irte temprano solo ordena la mercancía en la tienda y la que sobre ponla en el almacén.- Comento Soos a modo de broma, pero la joven Corduroy no se lo tomó de esa forma.

-¡Si, señor!- Con pose militar se levanto con energías renovadas y camino firme hasta la camioneta.

-¿Qué te dije de bromear con Wendy sobre salir temprano?- Pregunto Stan con mirada neutra.

-Si, lo se, se me olvido.- Se defendió el joven Alzamirano mientras se encogía de hombros y miraba hacia otro lado.

 _ **16:42 hrs, en el parque de Skate.**_

En una de las bancas del lugar, se encontraba cierta pelirroja que había salido antes de trabajar. Pero claro, no sabia que hacer, ni a donde ir. Tambry se encontraba con Robbie pasando tiempo de calidad juntos. Thompson había tenido que salir desde la mañana por un compromiso con su familia. Lee había conseguido trabajo en una tienda de conveniencia y Nate estaba en una cita con una chica que conoció la noche de la carrera. Usualmente en ese tiempo se la pasaría con aquel par de gemelos increíbles, pero una de ese par se encontraba en el centro comercial. Y el otro, aquel que se decidió conquistar, se encontraba en algún lugar donde la señal de su teléfono se perdía. No sabia que mas hacer, se encontraba aburrida.

-Quizá ahora si conteste.- Se trataba de convencer a si misma de ese hecho. Pero no estaba segura; hacia un rato que había dejado de insistir. Aunque, de igual manera, marco aquel numero telefónico, dejo caer su mano a un lado, convencida de que no pasaría de escucharse aquel tono de marcado. La tarde en ese lugar era normal, no había mucho ruido gracias a que esa zona del pueblo se encontraba en santa paz, sin mucha gente a su alrededor. Y ese inmenso silencio fue interrumpido por una canción electrónica muy movida. Canción que se hacia presente a una distancia considerable de ella; haciendo que se girara a ver que de donde provenía.

Y ahí, en mitad de la acera, con su celular en mano, yacía ese muchacho al que se encontraba llamando. Y que además, le estaba mirando de forma directa, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro; sus ojos grises profundizando en el ambiente. Levanto levemente la mano con el celular aun en ella, movió de manera rápida su pulgar, y desvió la llamada entrante.

-Hola Wendy.- Saludo con normalidad mientras caminaba en su dirección de manera calmada.

-¿Dipper?- Incauta, no podía creer que el muchacho al que llamaba estuviera enfrente de ella.

-¿Si?- Devolvió la pregunta mientras se sentaba a su lado, aun sonriéndole.

-¿D-Donde has estado? Te estuve llamando pero no entraban las llamadas.- Aparto la mirada de la de él. Por alguna razón le ruborizaba verle tan cerca y de esa manera.

-He estado en el bosque haciendo algo. Y de hecho, lo deje a medias; ya que Mabel me pidió verme pronto por alguna razón.- Se explico lo mejor que pudo. Quería mantener en secreto aquel escondite, por lo que no podía dar mas detalles de su desaparición.- ¿Para que me buscabas?- Cuestiono ahora él. Que lo buscara de repente le sorprendía.

-Ah, bueno, salí temprano del trabajo. Y no hay nadie con quien hacer algo.- Informo con la cabeza baja, aun no podía verle a la cara por alguna razón.

-Ya veo. Bien, estoy aquí. Y aun falta un poco hasta que vaya a la mansión. ¿Quieres pasar el rato?- Pregunto con ánimos, a lo que la joven leñadora poco a poco sintió renovados los suyos.

-Je, ¡Claro!- Contesto de forma animada para acto seguido, ponerse de pie a la par que tomaba de la mano al chico y lo llevaba a otro lado.

-¿Y a donde iremos?- Pregunto el muchacho con intriga al ver que era jalado con tanto entusiasmo.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece pasar el rato en el árcade?- Cuestiono sin detener su paso ni entusiasmo. Él solo se limito a asentir con una amplia sonrisa, le causaba nostalgia el pasar tiempo con esa pelirroja en uno de sus lugares preferidos.

Y al llegar, no pudieron elegir otra maquina en la que jugar que aquella que se encontraba en un rincón olvidado del lugar. Dipper era demasiado bueno, peor había perdido practica en ese juego. Por su parte, Wendy de vez en cuando pasaba ahí a divertirse cuando la situación se lo permitía.

-Uff… No recuerdo que fuera tan difícil jugar contra ti en esto.- Comento el muchacho con gracia de lo que ese comentario significaba.

-Jejeje… Si, lo que sucede cuando no vienes en un buen rato.- Señalo la joven mientras despegaba la mirada de la maquina y le veía de frente a la par que seguía jugando.

-Ya había pedido disculpas por eso.- Burlesco, aquel castaño hizo lo mismo que ella. Y sin ver la pantalla, seguía jugando.

-Si, bueno. No basta con solo decirlo.- Cerro a medias los ojos al comentar eso, le veía divertida de la situación.

-¿Ah, si? ¿En ese caso con que bastaría?- A modo de reto, pregunto aquello con la intención de que se abriera a dar sugerencias.

-Bueno…- No siguió hablando, la maquina emitió el clásico sonido del final de partida, haciendo que ella se girara a ver quien había ganado. Curiosamente, después de doce partidas invictas para ella, la ultima, había perdido. Puso una mueca en sus labios, no esperaba perder; se giro al muchacho nuevamente, solo para apreciar que este se encontraba justo al frente de ella, le miraba hacia abajo mientras mantenía una sonrisa amplia.

-¿Bueno?- Pregunto con socarrona felicidad.

-B-Bueno…- No sabia que hacer, había sucedido un cambio bastante drástico de un momento a otro; y en ese momento, solo se limito a ver como Dipper se acercaba lentamente a ella a la par que cerraba los ojos. Y la muchacha Corduroy, por instinto, lo hizo también.

De un momento a otro, el lugar se silencio. O al menos, para ella así parecía, ya que no le prestaba mayor atención a algo que no fueran los labios del joven castaño posándose sobre los suyos con delicadeza. Un beso totalmente distinto al que ella le había robado aquel atardecer en su casa, era tierno, con sinceridad; pero no eterno. Se despego de la muchacha lentamente, tenia las mejillas enrojecidas por lo que acababa de hacer. Pero al igual que con Candy y Pacifica, debía de comprobar por si mismo a que le sabia la unión con la joven pelirroja, y como si se tratara de una mala jugada, aquello le sabia extraño, no podía definirlo: puesto que era algo que no sabia exactamente como describirlo.

Veía a la chica enfrente suyo, y esta, solo se mantenía con la mirada clavada en él, con sus mejillas pecosas adornadas de un ligero rubor; sus iris verde esmeralda brillando con fuerza y sus labios tiernos a medio abrir, esperando a que se pudieran unir nuevamente con los suyos.

-S-Sera mejor que vayamos a la mansión. Mabel no debería de tardar en llegar.- No sabia por que, pero sentía demasiada vergüenza por haberle dado ese beso. Y la chica a su lado lo sabia, pero no le importaba. Puso una sonrisa amplia, para después, solamente jalar por la mano al joven Pines y atraerlo a su lado, para simplemente, darle un beso en su mejilla derecha.

-Si, vamos a la mansión.- Finalizo mientras daba pasos seguros a la salida y dejaba atrás aun muy confundido chico: chico que solamente dejo salir un largo suspiro para después correr detrás de la chica pelirroja.

 _ **18:02 hrs. Colina de la Mansión:  
**_  
-¿Recuerdan cuando nos odiábamos?- Pregunto la chica Pines al encontrarse subiendo la pendiente de ese lugar

-Recuerdo cuando esta mansión era mía.- Contesto con burla, algo que al parecer, no solo le había causado gracia a ella.

-Si eso también.- Mabel fue la primera en parar de reír.- Pero volviendo a lo que pregunte. ¿Lo recuerdan?- Reformulo la pregunta.

-Como olvidarlo, ese verano pasaron muchas cosas.- Fue ahora turno de Candy el hablar. Todas querían conversar de algo para que el ambiente fuera mas animado, pero Grenda se mostraba igual, no se salía de su ensimismamiento.

-Si, quien pensaría que las cosas terminarían como están ahora.- Volvió a comentar Pacifica, ya que de hecho, era ella quien había experimentado el cambio mas drástico desde aquel verano cuando un par de gemelos apellidados Pines llegaron a poner su mundo de cabeza.

-Si. En un principio Dipper ni siquiera quería venir. Y ahora, incluso llegó corriendo.- Se burlo la gemela del mismo mientras de su bolso sacaba ese pequeño botón con el cual abrió las puertas de forma automática.

Las chicas vieron como poco a poco se apreciaba el patio delantero del inmueble, y en el, vieron al castaño muchacho sentado en el césped platicando de manera amena con una leñadora pelirroja.

-Hasta que llegan.- Comento el joven gemelo mientras se ponía de pie en su lugar, para después, ayudar a la joven a su lado a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan esperando?- Pregunto la chica de frenos al acercarse con lentitud.

-No mucho. Pero te oías algo rara por teléfono, por lo que decidí apresurarme.- Mintió. Ya que de haber sido por él, apenas iría llegando a la mansión. Pero como siempre, en sus planes habían ligeras complicaciones que no tomaba en cuenta si no hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. ¿Y que era esto? Lo de siempre, olvidar algo. Como sus lentes encima del escritorio, o no poner a cargar su computadora antes de llevársela a mitad del bosque.

-Bueno, supongo que si. En fin, no soy yo quien tiene que hablar contigo. Si no…- No termino, Grenda se acerco de forma rápida al muchacho Pines. Y como si del pasado se tratara, lo tomo por la cintura y lo alzo como si de una pluma fuera su peso.

-¡¿G-Grenda?!- No sabia que estaba ocurriendo.

-Necesito pedirte algo.- Comento a la par que caminaba hacia la mansión.

-¿P-Perdón?- No podía procesar las cosas. En un momento estaba platicando de forma amena con su amiga y en otro, se encontraba siendo cargado por la mansión por una chica que no aparentaba tener la fuerza que tenia en verdad. Acción que por cierto se extendió hasta que ambos llegaron al estudio del joven castaño.

-¿Compras cosas por internet?- Cuestiono mientras lo dejaba caer en su silla.

-¿E-Eh?- Su cerebro no procesaba.

-Responde.- Ordeno con severidad.

-S-Si. S-Seguido… ¿Porrr…?- Esa actitud le incomodaba. Mas aun con ella con las manos en la cintura y una mirada penetrante. Pose que se desvaneció al instante.

-Por favor. Déjame ordenar algo por internet. Te lo pago, hasta con el envió. ¿Si?- Se había doblegado en un instante y mientras ponía una mirada tierna, suplicaba con las manos de que le permitiera cumplir ese favor.

-A-Ah… Claro… S-Solo necesito algo.- Poco a poco trataba de procesar las cosas.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto insistente en saber que era aquello.

-Mi mochila. Se quedo con las chicas, y ahí tengo mi computadora.- Informo aun descolocado por lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Esta mochila?- Pregunto una voz en la puerta del cuarto. Lo cual provoco que ambos voltearan a ver de quien se trataba. O mas bien, quienes, ya que las chicas al parecer les habían seguido, aunque con algo de retraso. Y quien sostenía la misma era la joven Chiu, quien miraba con cierto enfado a su amiga.- Pensé que ya habías dejado de hacer eso.- Le recrimino con la mirada al decir esas palabras y aproximarse al muchacho para entregarle su pertenencia.

-Y-Y lo hice, solo que…- Ruborizada, la chica de fuerza sobrenatural se rascaba la cabeza mientras buscaba una excusa para su repentino cambio de actitud.

-Descuida. Esta todo bien.- Señalo el muchacho Pines mientras sacaba de su mochila aquella computadora plateada que se traía de un lado a otro desde que comenzó la secundaria. La dejo en su escritorio con normalidad y sin mas la conecto a corriente para que se pudiera cargar un poco.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en el bosque con la computadora?- Interrogo su hermana mientras danzaba por el lugar en busca de algo por hacer.

-Un experimento.- Señalo sin mucho interés, ya que era una verdad a medias, y a la par que decía eso, encendió su computadora. Nunca fue muy paciente cuando se encontraba por hacer un favor a alguien, por lo que la usaría conectada a la corriente.

-Si, aja…- Se limito a bufar la muchacha mientras caminaba hacia las espaldas de su gemelo queriendo observar que era lo primero que se abría en pantalla.

Los segundos pasaron, el monitor solo se encontraba en color gris mientras cargaba. Y por lo que apreciaba la chica Pines, se le había apagado a mitad de su labor, ya que el tiempo de espera era el doble de lo normal. Pero, al fin la pantalla puso el fondo de escritorio normal. Una imagen de un paisaje visto desde las alturas, el mismo que siempre ha tenido. Aunque poco duro eso, ya que sin previo aviso, varios programas se abrieron; mostrando una copia de seguridad del trabajo que estaba llevando a cabo. Dipper no se inmuto por ocultarlo, sabia que su gemela no entendería sobre programación de sistemas electrónicos, pero si quería evitar que le alteraran su progreso, por lo que simplemente minimizo los programas.

-Bien, ¿en donde quieres comprar?- Pregunto a la castaña por lo que todo eso estaba pasando.

-Este… ¿Lo puedo hacer yo?- Pregunto con pena ajena, como si no quisiera que aquello se supiera.

-Si, no le veo el problema, solo… No abras los programas minimizados. Fuera de eso, úsala cuanto necesites. Cuando acabes; llámenme.- Informo a la par que salía del cuarto con direcciona su habitación.

-Gracias, Dipper.- Agradeció la muchacha que bien podía pelear en la UFC al crecer.

-Si, descuida. Estaré en mi habitación.- Informo a la par que salía del lugar y dejaba a las chicas solas. Aun debía de preparar algunas cosas para esa noche y para el día siguiente.

Entro a su habitación con normalidad, pero una vez estuvo dentro, se aseguro de la puerta se cerrara de manera correcta. Camino rápidamente a su escritorio, tomando de este sus diarios del uno al cuatro. No quería dejar ninguno ya que Gideon le había pedido los cinco.

-¿Qué será lo que lo tiene tan preocupado?- Se pregunto el muchacho para si mismo mientras apreciaba las portadas de sus libros. No era normal que aquel joven albino le pidiera ayuda con algo. Pero no dio mas pensamiento a ese detalle, ya que prefirió seguir con lo que tenia planeado.- Si no mal recuerdo, en una de las cajas que me dio Ford ayer, se encontraba un brazalete parecido al que él usaba para abrir el escondite de la cabaña.- Se repetía a si mismo mientras sacaba su celular y abría una lista que tenia hecha desde la noche anterior.

Todo lo quería tener lo mejor calculado posible, y el que se le hubiera olvidado algo tan vital como sus lentes o como cargar su ordenador, le provoco revisar la lista de inicio a fin con la intención de que nada se le escapara. Y se encontraba ensimismado en esa labor, hasta que su celular cambio repentinamente de pantalla, siendo en ese momento, una donde indicaba que un mensaje había llegado. Lo abrió para leerlo de forma rápida, para así, al terminar de hacerlo; tomo sus diarios y salió de su cuarto.

Llego con las chicas, todas se encontraban haciendo algo distinto. Wendy y Pacifica se habían puesto a jugar en la mesa de billar mientras Mabel, Candy y Grenda se encontraban en la computadora haciendo algo; detalle que le preocupo un poco puesto que tenia algunas cosas privadas en su computador.

-Dipper- le llamo su hermana- ¿Quién es Saori Kuno?- Le cuestiono con una ceja alzada.

-¿Perdón?- Dicho nombre no le sonaba, pero con hacer ese cuestionamiento de ignorancia, solo gano la mirada recriminatoria de tres de las chicas.

-Si, te llego un mensaje de ella.- Informo a la par que se alejaba de la laptop.

-No me suena.- Fue lo único que salió de su boca mientras se encaminaba a aquella pieza tecnológica. El monitor mostraba su bandeja de entrada del correo electrónico y este, a su vez, mostraba que había recibido una buena cantidad de correos de aquel usuario. Y no fue hasta que abrió uno que su hermana había visto anteriormente cuando supo de quien se trataba.

En dicho correo se encontraba un texto en japonés con un archivo adjunto. O mejor, una foto donde aparecía una joven nipona con una tierna sonrisa, unas orejas de gato y en ropa interior. Al ver aquello, y en esa situación, las mejillas del joven Pines ardieron de la vergüenza.

-E-E-Es una chica que me encontré en el aeropuerto de Tokio.- Se excuso a la par que hábilmente cerraba la imagen para después, bloquear a la usuario.- _Claro que; cuando me la encontré en el aeropuerto parecía mas tímida._ \- Pensó para sus adentros. Pero poco duro su vergüenza, puesto que sentía la mirada fulminante de ciertas personas.

-Si claro. Solo te la encontraste. ¿No?- Su hermana estaba incluida en esa colectiva de furia.

-E-En serio. Solo me la encontré y me pidió mi correo. Juro que así sucedió.- No tenia ni la menor idea del por que se encontraba tan nervioso, pero sentía que así debía de estar. Aunque las jóvenes no parecían bastante convencidas.- D-Digo, solo mira mi bandeja, no he abierto ninguno de sus mensajes.- De forma rápida, su cerebro pareció encontrarle la cuartada perfecta; ya que, al caer en cuenta de eso, las chicas parecieron comprender.

-T-Tiene razón. Y su primer mensaje fue el martes de hace una semana.- Candy se unió al raciocinio.

-Además, le manda uno por día. Y Dipper ha estado todo el tiempo con nosotras o haciendo algo.- Fue ahora turno de Pacifica el defender al joven muchacho.

-Bueno, cuando lo pones así, tiene sentido.- Wendy no tardo en unírseles. Y con ella hablando de forma desinteresada, un gran peso se le quito de encima. Soltó un largo suspiro de alivio. Estaba a salvo y una vez ahí, podía pasar a la zona de ataque.

-¿Y a todo esto, que hacían en mi correo?- Su tono de voz indicaba molestia, y la expresión en los rostros de todas parecían notarlo.

-B-Bueno…- Mabel intentaba dar una explicación, pero al ver a su hermano fruncir el ceño con enojo sabia que cualquier mentira seria descubierta.

-¿Se metieron para husmear?- Indignado por ese hecho, se cruzo de brazos mientras veía de forma recriminatoria a las jóvenes.

-Y-Yo le dije que no lo hiciera.- Wendy fue la primera en salvarse.

-Estaba distraída cuando dijo lo que quería hacer.- Fue ahora turno de la chica Northwest el resguardarse.

-Le dije que estaba mal.- Candy, expiándose de toda culpa, se hacia para atrás con calma.

-Ella me pidió la computadora un momento, y-y como ya había terminado, se la deje.- Grenda, como ultima en salvarse, se retiraba del escritorio con cuidado.

Y así, solo miraba con enojo a su hermana. Quien conforme mas pasaba el tiempo, mas parecía intimidarse por la mirada de su gemelo: estaba en un aprieto, y lo sabia de antemano. Puesto que mas de una vez Dipper le había pedido que se abstuviera de estar metiéndose en sus cosas; ya que si él no lo hacia con ella. Pues ella podía hacer lo mismo.

-¿Sucede algo?- Ford, como si hubiere prevenido que algo le estaba por pasar a su sobrina, llego ahí por mero capricho.

-¡Tío Ford!- La joven Pines corrió hacia el mayor mientras se ocultaba detrás suya.- Dipper me quiere pellizcar las mejillas.- Adivinando las intenciones de su hermano, le señalo a la par que ponía una cara de cachorro triste al anciano.

-Oh, no es que quiera…- dando una larga pausa, transformo su rostro de uno severo a uno enfadado- Es que lo hare.- Informo a la par que daba pasos seguros a su gemela.

-Alto ahí, jovencito. ¿Se puede saber que ocurre aquí?- Cuestiono con autoridad mientras alzaba la mano deteniendo el avance del muchacho.

-Se metió a mi correo a husmear.- Señalo con enfado.

-¿Y esa es razón suficiente para recurrir a pellizcarle las mejillas?- Cuestiono con severidad. Dándole a entender, de que ahora era él, el malo de la historia.

-Ay, no puede ser verdad.- Susurro enojado.

-Vamos. Discúlpate por asustar a tu hermana.- Le ordeno sin cambiar su expresión. Y así duro por un momento cuando la cambio de repente a una tierna sonrisa para ver a la chica Pines.- Mabel, discúlpate con Dipper por haberte metido en su correo.- Le pidió en un tono totalmente diferente que con el joven.

-Lo siento, Dipper.- Con una expresión arrepentida, dijo esas palabras con ternura. Algo que le provoco aun mas ira al muchacho. Puesto que en mas de una ocasión así eran las cosas. Siempre que sucedía algo así, era el malo del cuento. En su rostro se pudieron apreciar diferentes tonalidades de rojo gracias al repudio que sentía para la situación en la que se encontraba. Pero, de igual forma sabia que, entre mas pronto terminara, mas pronto lo olvidaría.

-Lo siento, Mabel.- Mas seco que el desierto. Dedico esas palabras sin expresión alguna, para de esa forma, encaminarse rápidamente a su escritorio. En donde tomó su mochila del suelo y la abrió de forma fugaz. Miro a sus diarios con indiferencia, y estos, por arte de su magia, levitaron al interior de su morral.

-Bien. Me alegra que ya todo este bien.- Como siempre, el mayor de los Pines no notaba la situación que acontecía en ese momento; no se sabia si por que ya había olvidado lo que era pelearse con su gemelo por detalles pequeños o por que simplemente no notaba el estado de animo del muchacho. Pero claro, no era el único, ya que los demás ahí pensaban que todo estaba nuevamente bien, todos menos una. Una chica que no solo tenia un hermano, si no que tenia tres; por lo que sabia perfectamente que eran aquellos pensamientos que invadían la mente del joven castaño.- Bueno, en fin. Dejando eso a un lado, ¿qué hacían?- Pregunto aun con el animo arriba.

-Pues nada realmente.- Contesto Mabel después de salir de su escondite.

-Yo estaba por ir a golpear un rato el saco de box.- Aun con ese tono de voz seco, informo de sus planes el joven Pines a la par que guardaba sus lentes en su equipaje para el día siguiente.

-Bien. Entrena un poco mas.- Informo a la par que salía del lugar. Y Dipper, después de él. Las chicas se quedaron en silencio después de eso.

-Esta en serio molesto conmigo.- Señalo la gemela al verle salir.

-¿Tu crees?- Sarcástica, Wendy hizo aquel cuestionamiento para que cayera en cuenta de lo que le había hecho pasar.

-Arg, no me digas nada, Wendy. Que tampoco me detuviste de revisar su correo.- Le señalo a la par que discutía mentalmente que hacer.

-¿Y que vas a hacer ahora?- Cuestiono Candy con una ligera preocupación.

-Solo, síganme.- Pidió a la par que caminaba fuera del lugar y con dirección al gimnasio.- No diré nada aun, ya que si lo hago, solo lo presionare a que me perdone. Solo tenemos que esperar hasta que nos pregunte por que estamos viéndole entrenar.- Conocía al muchacho. Mejor que a la palma de su mano; y eso que sabia dibujarla sin verla. Por lo que aquella estrategia seria la indicada para que el joven Pines disminuyera su enojo.

Nada tardaron en llegar al gimnasio del lugar, y en este, se veía al joven castaño entrenar con fuerza. Por la frustración que sentía; apenas si recordó quitarse la sudadera y ponerse las vendas en las manos para que no se lesionara al golpear. Las chicas se quedaron en una pared lejos del joven, quien al parecer ni las había notado entrar. Solo se concentraba en golpear con fuerza y con las poses adecuadas de pelea.

Aquel consejo que le dio Stan hacia unos días fue demasiado útil. Si se encontraba con cualquier estado de animo al máximo, la mejor forma de dejarlo salir todo, era golpeando el saco. Así entrenaría un poco y además, dejaría salir con moderación las emociones que tenia estancadas en su pensamiento. Estado en el que duro un buen rato, ya que incluso el atardecer se estaba haciendo presente cuando este apenas y había girado a su alrededor. Notando así, que el grupo de chicas permanecía a una distancia moderada. Una hablando por teléfono, otra dibujando en su pequeño cuaderno que siempre traía consigo y las otras tres, siguiéndolo con la mirada atentas a lo que sea que hiciese. Situación que lo puso algo incomodo.

-¿Por qué están ahí?- Cuestiono de forma fuerte. Y su gemela, aun sin apartar la mirada de su libreta de dibujo, le contesto.

-Se te olvido recibir el dinero de Grenda.- Fue su única contestación. Estaba en los detalles finales de su artesanía; la cual consistía en aquel paisaje que tenia él de fondo de pantalla para su computadora, en un principio no esperaba que durara tanto su gemelo ensimismado en sus pensamientos, pero al ver que iría para largo, decidió ponerse a hacer algo productivo.

Y él, derrotado por la situación, solamente soltó un suspiro cansado. Empezó a caminar con direcciona a las chicas, y al escuchar sus pasos, su gemela solo se limito a patear a su amiga que se encontraba hablando por teléfono para que hiciera lo que habían acordado. Grenda, al notar la señal, se despidió rápidamente de su novio, para así; sacar de su bolsillo, la cantidad de dinero que se llevaría de gasto de compra y envió para lo que ordenó. Dipper, al tenerlo en mano, lo conto rápidamente. Sorprendiéndose al instante por la cantidad.

-¡¿Sesenta dólares?! ¿Pues que compraste?- Le cuestiono asombrado.

-Tranquilo, es que page por que fuera envió exprés.- Aclaro al ver la descolocación del muchacho.

-A-Ah, ya veo.- Se limito a contestar, para después, guardar el efectivo en su cartera. Pero al hacerlo, su mente comenzó a trabajar. Ya no se encontraba molesto, y de hecho, se sentía algo torpe.

-¿No vas a seguir entrenando?- Se hizo presente la voz de su gemela. Provocando que el muchacho se girara a verle; y al hacerlo, apreciar de igual manera que se encontraba dibujando su fondo de pantalla con grafito: unas montañas en una zona alta y fría, lo conocía a la perfección, y de hecho, había elegido el mismo por que le ayudaba a relajarse. Proceso aun mas las cosas, soltó un suspiro cansado, y decidió hablar.

-No, ya entrene suficiente. Mejor, vamos a la sala a ver la televisión.- Apenado por lo que pedía, decía aquellas palabras mientras se aflojaba el vendaje en sus puños. Acción que hizo sonreír a la joven castaña. Sabia que se calmaría y que las cosas estaban bien en ese momento; ya que no todas las veces que se enojaban necesitaban darse un abrazo, a veces, bastaba con dejarlo pasar.

El grupo de jóvenes se encamino de forma lenta a la sala del lugar, y al entrar, pudieron apreciar como el único que se encontraba ahí era cierto cerdo que incluso estaba sentado en el sofá como si fuera una persona normal. Cosa, que después de tanto tiempo, no les parecía extraño, por lo que simplemente dejaron pasar el rato.

La noche fue llegando poco a poco, un par de las chicas se decidieron ir para cenar con sus familiar, pero el otro par, puesto que aun no tenían a sus familiares en casa; aceptaron gustosas el quedarse a cenar con la familia Pines. Quienes por cierto, no fueron los únicos en estar presentes. Ya que, cuando llego el anciano McGucket: este trajo a su hijo, nuera y a su nieto. Que apenas era un niño de cabello café y de dos años de edad. Poco después de su llegada, también llego Stan; acompañado de Soos, Melody y Abuelita.

Por lo que, una vez que todos estuvieron presentes, degustaron la cena con amenidad; compartiendo comentarios sobre el día, bromas, ocurrencias, temas variados. Así respectivamente hasta que llego el momento en que Stan y Ford anunciaron que se irían el miércoles en la tarde para una junta de negocios que tenia de por medio el ultimo proyecto del mayor. Una cámara de seguridad sellada al vacío que no necesitaba conectarse a ningún lado y que parecía demasiado prometedor. Aunque, lo que les parecía extraño, es que aquella junta les provocara salir del pueblo hasta el sábado en la mañana.

-¿Segura que no quieres pasar la noche aquí, Wendy?- Pregunto la joven Pines mientras se despedían en la entrada del lugar con la chica Northwest a su lado.- Pacifica lo hará.- Señalo con animo.

-No, lo siento, Mabs. Pero mi padre y mis hermanos regresan mañana en la mañana y me tienen que encontrar ahí.- Se despidió por ultima vez antes de subirse a la camioneta de Soos para que el mismo joven, le acortara un poco el camino a su residencia.

-Bien. Buenas noches. Nos vemos mañana.- Se despidió de forma animada de todos los que estaban a bordo del vehículo. La cena había terminado. McGucket fue el primero en retirarse para acompañar a su familia a su hogar. Por su parte, Dipper se encontraba en su estudio platicando con Stan y Ford sobre sus responsabilidades mientras no estaban. Mabel, mas sin embargo, había convencido a Pacifica de que se quedara esa noche puesto que sus padres habían tenido que salir nuevamente a un viaje de negocios.

-¿Suelen irse tan seguido?- Pregunto con preocupación la castaña mientras se volteaba a su amiga.

-Mas de lo que crees. Pero esta bien, es por su trabajo. Descuida.- Le tranquilizo la chica Northwest mientras trataba de restarle importancia a ese dato.- Mejor, platiquemos de otra cosa. ¿Cómo vas con tu romance? ¿A mejorado? ¿O sigue tan mal como en los años pasados?- Se burlo a la par que ocultaba una sonrisa detrás de su mano.

-Ja. Quisieras. Están bien… Pero, no se, no siento ese… "algo".- Hablaban mientras subían por las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación.

-¿Ese "algo"?- La joven no caía en cuenta de a lo que se refería la castaña.

-Si, un "algo". No se. ¿tu sientes algo extraño cuando estas cerca de Dipper?- Esa pregunta, al igual que muchas cosas, no se la esperaba. Por lo que sin siquiera contestar, una rubor extremadamente fuerte se hizo presente en sus mejillas. La vergüenza que le provocaba pensar en eso era demasiada, por lo que solamente desvió la mirada en señal de querer no pensar en eso.

-N-No lo se…- Mintió. Pero, era lo único que podía hacer, no podía simplemente decirle cuantas eran las cosas que sentía por el gemelo Pines. Aunque para su suerte, no tuvo por que hacerlo en ese momento. Ya que se encontraron extrañamente con el par de mayores Pines.

-Oh, hola chicas. ¿Ya se van a dormir?- Pregunto Ford con normalidad.

-Aun no, solo vamos a pasar el rato.- Informaba su sobrina con una amplia sonrisa a la par que inspeccionaba el lugar en busca de alguien.- ¿Y Dipper?- Pregunto al no ver a su hermano.

-Salió al bosque. Dijo que tenia una cosa que hacer y que no quería posponerlo mas.- Fue ahora Stan el que hablo. Y tras decir aquellas palabras, el par de jóvenes intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza.

 _ **En ese momento, en el bosque:**_

Dipper se encontraba corriendo. No quería perder mas tiempo, pero mas que nada, no quería que la curiosidad de su hermana fuera tanta como para seguirlo y que lo encontrara caminando con normalidad, por lo que quería alejarse lo mas rápido posible. La mochila le pesaba por todo su equipaje, pero poco le importaba.

Antes de salir de la mansión se aseguro de tener todo lo indispensable para terminar aquel trabajo que dejo a medias. Sus lentes no los traía en la mochila, si no, que los tenia puestos con la visión nocturna activada, de igual manera, en su morral tenía guardados sus diarios, su computadora y ese extraño reloj que antes usaba Ford para abrir la entrada secreta de la cabaña.

Tan centrado en sus pensamientos se encontraba, que no supo cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo; puesto que, aquella cabaña a la que consideraba su escondite ahora se encontraba al frente suya. Se aproximo de manera rauda, y sin mas, procedió a adentrarse en la misma. La cuerda seguía colgada de la viga, por lo que sin dudarlo, se aventó a tomarla y deslizarse al interior del agujero. Descenso que no duro demasiado, pero en ese momento, a diferencia de lo que hizo en la tarde, deshizo el nudo de la cuerda para que esta cayera hacia el fondo junto con él.

La enrollo y se la llevo al interior del lugar. Aun no se encontraban las cosas conectadas. Debía de tener bien medidas las cosas; y sin duda, no podía usar electricidad de manera desinteresada, debía de tener sus precauciones.

Su maquina de movimiento perpetuo estaba sobre aquella mesa de madera; tenia ya los cables conectados, pero esta aun no la hacia funcionar. Primero, debía de programar el ascensor; el cual, aun permanecía en miniatura, y al verlo, supo que las cosas acabarían esa noche. Coloco su computadora aun lado de este, la abrió y maximizo los programas de la tarde: conecto el ascensor a un adaptador de corriente con su computador, y con ello, pudo acceder a la configuración del procesador. También saco de su mochila aquel reloj, y de igual manera, lo conecto a la computadora.

Empezó a teclear la configuración del sistema para ambos aparatos. Debía de mantenerlos sincronizados. Pero, empezó por la llave de acceso que seria el reloj, y, con ayuda de aquel botón que le dieron para acceder a la mansión, tenia en que basarse para hacer la base de compilación. Y después de quince minutos de estar trabajando en ello, lo logro. Dos tecleos en la pantalla del pequeño accesorio para que aquel ascensor funcionara a control remoto; claro que, debía de estar a una distancia de tres metros de uno de los extremos para que funcionara. También, bastaba con un tecleo al mismo para que las puertas de la mansión también le obedecieran.

Tomo del mueble aquel reloj y sin dudarlo se lo puso en la muñeca derecha, después, tomo el ascensor en miniatura junto con la lámpara con el cristal ya puesto. Camino con lentitud a la zona donde debía de colocarlo, y sin mas, lo puso en el suelo; acto seguido, lo agrando hasta que este golpeo con la compuerta de la parte superior.

Para su suerte, la puerta de entrada a este junto con la cabina, era de una altura de dos metros con diez centímetros, por lo que quedaba perfecto con el lugar. Se encamino a la mesa nuevamente, y sin mas, conecto todo a la maquina. Y así, acto seguido, procedió a encenderla.

Unos minutos en que nada pasaba, pero, poco a poco esa esfera mostraba luz propia de color azul por toda la estática que generaba en su interior. Para así, sin mas, el cuarto entero se alumbro. Había colocado luces led alrededor del lugar para que todo fuera mejor. De igual manera, había ya hecho una instalación eléctrica decente usando solamente tuberías de aluminio para protegerla. Y dicha instalación se encontraba ahora por toda la cabaña. Claro que, ahí no acababan las cosas. Debía de hacer una ultima cosa.

Tomó su computadora y se encamino al ascensor. Presiono el botón para subir, y este, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, lo hizo. Llevándolo así hasta el piso superior. Lo único que sobresalía de este, era la cabina circular, la cual, salía por el espacio que dejaba la compuerta alienígena. Aun no había colocado las tablas falsas, pero eso podía esperar.

Lo primero que hizo una vez en la superficie; fue encaminarse a la parte de la compuerta que se conectaba a la corriente, y una vez estando ahí, la conecto a su computadora para ponerle la configuración del sistema adecuado para que reaccionara en el momento adecuado para que la cabina saliera sin complicación.

Tardo en dicho proceso unos cinco minutos, pero una vez hubo terminado; conecto la compuerta a un adaptador que tenia el ascensor, para que así pudiera recibir la energía del mismo. Solo le faltaba una ultima cosa: guardo en su computadora en su mochila, y sin mas, alzo el brazo derecho para accionar el mecanismo recién puesto. Y como lo esperaba, este obedeció la orden dada.

La cabina bajo hasta la planta inferior, y tras hacerlo, la compuerta se cerro una vez paso por completo por esta. Ya estaba por finalizar todo, solo un ultimo detalle. Se acerco al escritorio que tenia en la pared opuesta al de la puerta, y encima de este, se encontraban las tablas falsas pegadas: mismas que tenían pequeños ganchos en su circunferencia. Los mismos que, una vez estuvo enfrente de la parte del suelo descubierta, engancho a mecanismos hidráulicos que sujetaban ese suelo falso al suelo con fuerza pero a la vez, no tanta. Solo la suficiente para que pasara desapercibida. Así, para cuando active el ascensor, la cabina misma alzara esas tablas aunque se encuentren conectadas a los mecanismos, y sin problema, se levanta del suelo junto con la misma.

-Bien. Por fin acabe.- Festejo el joven Pines mientras pasaba una mano sobre su frente. Se encontraba de buen humor ahora que había logrado el primer paso para tener un lugar para él. Pero, antes de siquiera ponerse cómodo en el escritorio, un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal. Se volteo con brusquedad al mueble de la cama, observando así un pequeño cofre a un lado de esta. Sabia que eso lo debía de ocultar, por lo que, sin dudarlo, fue por el. Acciono el ascensor, y este, tal como había predicho, funcionaba como debía.

Bajo hasta la planta baja, y una vez ahí, se apresuro para colocar aquel cofre en una esquina del lugar. Nadie buscaría ahí, y mucho menos, cuando no sabe a ciencia cierta que es lo que busca. Se quedo de pie, mirando aquella arca con determinación, sabia que era lo que había dentro, pero no quiso mirarlo en ese momento, por lo que simplemente salió del lugar. Ya después iría pasando poco a poco algunas maquinas para el estudio de lo paranormal, junto con algunas herramientas y pergaminos, pero por ese momento, le bastaba con el como había quedado el lugar.

Regreso de nueva cuenta a la superficie, pensó las cosas un momento; y sin mas, miro su nuevo reloj; el cual, para no levantar sospechas, le había puesto dicha cualidad, marcaba las 23:17 hrs, era algo tarde para ponerse a escribir ahí, por lo que sin mas, decidió regresar a la mansión. Aun debía de dormir un poco. Aunque se conocía bien, esto no lo podría hacer fácilmente dado que estaba emocionado por lo que sea que pudiera pasar la tarde del día siguiente con aquel muchacho albino.

-Mis diarios, que me prepare para pelear, y que vaya formal.- Se repetía a si mismo lo que le había pedido el joven bribón.- ¿En que se relacionan?- No sabia a que se debían todas esas cosas, pero sin duda, estaba seguro en seguir adelante, ya que no era alguien que se dejaba intimidar por cualquier cosa. Y hasta ese momento, había demostrado ser alguien de fuertes convicciones.


	35. Emociones a Flor de Piel

_**Muy bien gente. ¿Por donde empiezo? Ya se... Fui aceptado en la universidad que queria. :D  
Asi es, despues de haber sido expulsado, bueno, regresare. Jejejee... 7u7 Pero bueno, en fin. Eso es solo para que se vayan haciendo a la idea que una vez que empiecen las clases ya no podre subir caps tan seguido. Probablemente solo pueda subir uno por semana. Pero claro, eso ya lo veremos despues.**_

 _ **Como sea, el capitulo de hoy espero que sea de su agrado. Si es asi, ya saben, diganmelo en un comentario. Si no, igual, diganmelo en un comentario. Quiero saber que piensan al respecto de las situaciones que escribo. Si conocen a gente que les guste las historias de este tipo. Pues invitenlos. NO necesariamente el mio. Basta con que incetiven a la gente a leer. :D**_

 _ **En fin, que me lio. Los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch; asi como de su equipo de produccion y de Disney. Esta obra literaria que estan a punto de leer es de un Fan y para Fans con el unico proposito de entretener y sin animos de lucro.**_

 _ **Capitulo 14: Emociones a Flor de Piel**_

Al llegar a la mansión desactivo la visión nocturna, no había razón para continuar con esta activada cuando ahora se encontraba en casa; y aunque quisiera negarlo, esos lentes le podían servir mucho de ayuda a lo largo de su verano.

Se adentro al inmueble con paso seguro, aun no era media noche; pero poco faltaba para la misma. Había tomado su tiempo al regresar, y aunque sabia que no era demasiado tarde, si quería guardar silencio. Se encamino de forma rápida a su estudio, donde procedió a dejar su mochila en el suelo: no sin antes, sacar su computadora y dejarla en su escritorio. Paso su mano por su rostro; y al sentir sus gafas sobre este, solo se limito a quitárselas y dejarlas encima de su laptop. Se froto los ojos por el cansancio y tras un momento de hacer dicha acción, soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-Jamás me desharé de mis ojeras a este paso.- Susurro por lo bajo al sentir las mismas con las yemas de su dedos. Y era verdad, así como las cicatrices que le adornaban su cuerpo, aquellas bolsas bajo los ojos se las había ganado al no dormir lo suficiente; en parte por las pesadillas, en parte por su propia decisión.

Pesadamente caminó hacia su habitación, si no estaba mal, su hermana ya debería de estar dormida; o al menos, leyendo uno de esos libros que no le deja ni tocar. Sus tíos, deberían de estar ya en cama o si no, uno estaría en su laboratorio mientras que el otro se encontraría viendo la televisión hasta que esta le arrullase para quedar enredado en el sueño que le esperaba. Y por ultimo, aquel amante de las computadoras; que en ese momento era tan alto como el mayor de sus tíos, ya debería de haberse ido a dormir. Él era el único que tenia un horario fijo y no se desvelaba.

Subió sin prisa las escaleras del lugar, apreciando a la par la arquitectura del lugar. A pesar de haberse construido hacia mucho y por nuevos colonos; tenia una pinta que se refería bastante a las tribus indias. Algo que para su gusto personal, le gustaba bastante. No sabia por que, pero no le molestaba la decoración de esa mansión. Aunque su tiempo para contemplar el lugar había terminado, llego por fin al pasillo que daba a su habitación y la de su hermana.

Habitación de la cual salía la luz de la bombilla por una apertura. Eso, y un ruido de cuchicheo entre su gemela y alguien mas. Siendo lo ultimo lo que no encajo para el muchacho, ya que apenas habían tenido una velada con sus amigas, el tener dos seguidas se le hacia fuera de lo común. Por lo que, con cautela, se acerco lentamente hasta la puerta, tratando de ver aun desde en medio del pasillo con quien platicaba su gemela.

-¡Ya veras!- Se escucho gritar en el interior del cuarto. Y él, sin saber de donde ni por que, recibió un golpe con una almohada en su rostro y de la nada.

-Vaya, regresaste.- La chica Pines se asomo por el marco de la puerta, mostrando así su pijama: un blusón morado. Y detrás de ella, una muchacha de cabellos rubios que se tapaba la boca con sorpresa por haber sido su mano la que ataco al joven por accidente.

-Dipper, perdón. La almohada iba para Mabs.- Se disculpo la muchacha mientras se acercaba a ver si se encontraba bien. La chica vestía un short de licra rosa fuerte y demasiado pegado a sus muslos. Una blusa blanca de tirantes y su cabello ahora no era sujeto por nada.

-N-No. Descuida Paz. Entiendo.- Decía él con ligera vergüenza por ver la poca ropa de la chica enfrente suyo. Pero, queriendo evitar que eso se notara, tomo la almohada en sus manos y la lanzo hacia su gemela. Acertando de lleno en su rostro.- Listo, ahora ya recibió el almohadazo.- Se jacto con burla al ver como los cabellos de su hermana se alborotaron por el golpe.

-Muy gracioso, Dipper.- Le recrimino con enojo mientras intentaba devolverle el golpe, pero este fue esquivado a tiempo.

-Fallaste.- Señalo con burla.- ¿Están teniendo otra pijamada?- Pregunto esperando ver a las demás chicas; pero solo pudo ver a cierto cerdo caminado hasta llegar a un lugar en el donde acomodarse para descansar.

-No. Los padres de Paz salieron de nuevo, así que le pregunte si quería pasar la noche aquí. Y dijo que si.- Informó con normalidad la joven muchacha, mostrando a la par una sonrisa plateada por su aparato dental.

-Bueno, cabe mencionar que acepte después de que me insistieras por diez minutos.- Señalo la joven Northwest mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le veía con ánimos.

-Jejeje… Seeee… Detalles.- Desviando ese detalle, se giro nuevamente a su hermano.- ¿Y? ¿Por qué apenas regresas a tu cuarto?- Cuestiono como si de un regaño se tratase.

-Me distraje un momento en el bosque.- Con simpleza, desviaba la interrogante de manera hábil.

-Hummm…- La chica, al recibir tal respuesta, solo inflo las mejillas en señal de puchero mientras ponía una mirada recriminatoria.

-Bueno, en fin. Me voy a preparar para dormir.- Informaba de sus planes mientras se encaminaba a su habitación. Pero, claro, al escuchar que su hermana y su amiga hacían lo mismo, no pudo evitar volteara a ver a la joven rubia con su conjunto para pasar la noche.

Al hacerlo, sus mejillas ardieron con moderada intensidad hasta después de que hubo cerrado la puerta, incluso, aun después de cambiarse por su atuendo para dormir; quedándose solo en sus pantalones de algodón grises a cuadros. La imagen de aquella muchacha rondaba fuertemente su cabeza, no se la podía sacar de sus pensamientos. Le gustaba mucho tenerla ahí. Pero, debía de hacer algo con respecto a eso; sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, queriendo negar las imágenes que poco a poco le abrumaban y traicionaban con vehemencia.

Camino hasta su armario, de donde saco aquel estuche de cuero negro para después llevarlo hasta su escritorio. Se fue a su balcón con silla en mano, y sin mas, la dejo a poca distancia de los rosales que adornaban el barandal y que eran bañados por la luz azulada de la luna a menguante convexa.

Admiro el firmamento por un momento, para después, simplemente caminar hasta su escritorio. Observo su estuche por un momento, para después caer en cuenta de su propia distracción; con lo que consiguió golpear su frente de manera sonora en señal de reprimenda propia. En su pantalón solo tenia su cartera y celular. Había guardado las llaves en su mochila ya que le lastimaban al correr por el bosque.

-Mira que a veces soy…- Refunfuño mientras caminaba con decisión hacia la puerta. Y al abrirla, pudo apreciar como Mabel y Pacifica salían de su cuarto.- ¿Y ahora a donde van?- Cuestiono al ver que llevaban consigo unas bolsas de frituras. Pero de igual manera, apreciando que su gemela poco a poco adornaba su rostro con una sonrisa amplia.

-A la sala a ver películas. ¿Te nos unes?- Cuestionó con animo. Queriendo convertir esa noche en una mas alegre; y ante tal, el joven Pines volteo la mirada al interior de su habitación. Debatiendo mentalmente en el que hacer, pero, al final cedió.

-Si, ¿por que no?- Esa costumbre poco a poco se le pegaba de cierta leñadora.

-Bien.- La chica estaba a poco de pedirle que se pusiera una camisa, pero recordó a cierta muchacha que le acompañaba, así que prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban.

Por lo que, sin mas. El trio de jóvenes se encaminaron con cautela hasta la sala de estar; Dipper se encargo de sintonizar un canal por donde pasaran películas hasta esas horas de la noche, mientras Mabel y Pacifica buscaban la forma de abrir las frituras con cuidado y calma para que no se generara un ruido audible fuera de la habitación.

-Bien. Encontré un canal.- Comento Dipper para después, dejarse caer en la alfombra y recargar su espalda en el cómodo sillón.

-Si, nosotras ya pudimos con esta cosa.- Pacifica, como si fuera la primera vez que hacia eso, se encontraba risueña. Y él lo noto, noto su sonrisa amplia, noto sus ojos azules brillar con intensidad, noto su cabello ligeramente alborotado danzando con cada movimiento de cabeza que daba.

Las chicas se recostaron en el sillón, quedando cerca de la cabeza de Dipper; al mismo que le pusieron de frente suyo la bolsa abierta por la mitad y en la mesa, para que de esa manera los tres pudieran tomar frituras sin molestias. Mabel se quedo del lado cercano a la puerta, dejaba sus pies arriba del descansabrazos, y usaba una almohada para recargar su cabeza. Pacifica por su parte, se encontraba recostada de lado recargando su cabeza en su mano izquierda.

Mantenía su mirada en la poca espalda que podía mirar del joven enfrente suyo; solo podía ver un poco de esta, pero aun así apreciaba ligeramente ese "tatuaje" que tenia. Aquel que tenia que portar para toda su vida, siendo siempre un recordatorio de que estuvieron viviendo el mismo fin del mundo y que fue gracias a que él dijera lo que sentía el que todos se salvaran del fatídico final.

Un ruido le saco de sus pensamientos, en la pantalla y a bajo volumen; se sintonizaba una película de ciencia ficción que no era tan vieja como parecía en si gracias al bajo presupuesto. Volteo la mirada en el muchacho en el suelo, este sonreía mientras degustaba las frituras frente suyo; y por acto reflejo, ella también sonrió. Se estiro para tomar unas pocas botanas: y con ellas en mano, se dispuso a comer mientras se divertía con la película.

Las horas pasaron, poco a poco las risas y conversaciones iban disminuyendo. Mas que nada, por que la mas activa de dichas acciones se estaba quedando cada vez mas dormida, claro que dicho detalle, no era notado por su gemelo y por su amiga. Quienes gozaban del silencio entre ellos y que el único sonido fuera el que salía de la pantalla. La media noche se dejo bastante atrás, y cuando menos se lo esperaron, la película termino casi hasta las tres de la madrugada, dejando así solo infomerciales de productos que en su vida comprarían. Por lo que, ante la aparición de los mismos, el muchacho de cabellos castaños se estiro con la intención de reactivar sus músculos.

Se puso de pie el chico Pines y miro a su alrededor, notando que la joven Northwest hacia lo mismo que él; pero a la vez, que su hermana ya estaba incluso roncando de tan profundo sueño. Un hilo se saliva salía de su boca, adornando la mejilla derecha con gracia para los que seguían despiertos. Muchachos quienes, al ver como se encontraba la castaña, intercambiaron una mirada burlona.

-Bueno, ¿podrías recoger un poco aquí?- pedía Dipper mientras caminaba a la puerta- Yo iré a mi estudio por algo que se me olvido y cuando regrese cargare a Mabel hasta el cuarto.- Informo y con cuidado, salió al pasillo encaminándose a su lugar de trabajo.

Pacifica por su parte solo soltó un ligero respingo al ver que aquel muchacho el había dejado con un poco de trabajo; claro que, eso no le importaba. Se había divertido al pasar de esa manera la noche con ese par de gemelos. Por lo que, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, recogió la envoltura de las frituras para tirarla en un bote de basura cercano. Después, apago la televisión de forma manual al no encontrar el control remoto, y al hacerlo, se quedo en la oscuridad absoluta, esperando estática hasta que su visión se adaptara, cosa que sucedió poco antes de que el chico Pines entrara por la puerta con sigilo.

-Bueno. Hora de irnos, Mabs.- Decía en un susurro mientras cargaba a su hermana con cuidado de no jalarle el cabello. Y esta, al sentir que estaba en los brazos de alguien, se acomodo como si fuera nuevamente una niña pequeña.

-Se ve tierna de esa forma.- Comento la rubia por lo bajo al ver a su amiga siendo cargada en los brazos de su gemelo.

-Es lo bueno de cuando duerme.- Se burlo el mismo chico con el tono de voz parecido al de su acompañante. No quería despertarla a altas horas de la noche; ya que de hacerlo, empezaría a hablar disparates hasta quedarse nuevamente inconsciente.

Salieron de la sala con cuidado y cautela, esperando que sus pasos ni sus voces resonaran en el amplio lugar. Poco a poco subían las escaleras, procurando que los movimientos no despertaran a la joven durmiente. Se mantenían en silencio después de pasar por el descanso, él solo se enfocaba en ver a su hermana y el por donde caminaba, ella, solamente le miraba con ternura, le parecía adorable como Dipper trataba tan bien a su hermana a pesar de las muchas cosas que pudieron haber pasado.

Empezó a recordar a los chicos y como eran cuando los conoció, en como no podía soportar a aquella chica alegre y radiante de apariencia demasiado infantil; en como su gemelo lo ponía como un cero a la izquierda, pero después de que este descubriera el secreto de su familia lo vio como una verdadera amenaza. Después, fue salvada por ambos cuando unos liliputienses la querían liquidar, fue rescatada directamente en esa ocasión por la castaña, pero, cuando sucedió el problema del fantasma leñador; fue el castaño quien la salvo, del peligro, y de aquel fatídico destino que ella misma se encontraba creándose.

El Raromagedon llego poco tiempo posterior a esos sucesos. Y una vez mas, ese par de gemelos castaños querían hacer lo correcto; salvar a todos. Sin importarles los peligros, solo querían proteger a la gente de ese pueblo. Incluyéndola a ella y a su familia que en un principio les habían aborrecido con fuerza. Y lo lograron, ambos ayudaron a terminar con aquel mal. Consiguiéndolo cuando provocaron que personas que jamás congeniarían, se uniera en un zodiaco que podía servir para frenar todo. Un zodiaco que veía en la fuerte espalda de aquel muchacho castaño que caminaba enfrente suyo.

Aquel que no dudo en gritarle a sus tíos con ira por que no pudieran dejar una pelea para después, aquel que no dudo en derramar sus lagrimas mostrando su tristeza. Aquel, que en ese momento tenia su corazón cautivo por todas las cosas que acababa de recordar y por muchas mas que aun no recapitulaba; pero ya no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo, habían llegado al pasillo donde estaban sus cuartos. Y ella se adelanto para abrir la puerta del cuarto de la chica Pines; chica que podía considerar su mejor amiga.

Al ver la puerta abierta, él solamente dedico una sonrisa que para la chica le parecía encantadora, no importaba que se encontrara sin camisa, en pijama y cargando a su hermana: así le parecía esa muestra de afecto; y cuando este paso a su lado, no pudo evitar ver de cerca aquellas marcas que decoraban su cuerpo. Cicatrices, varias, demasiadas. Y las que parecían mas resientes eran aquellas tres que recorrían desde su pectoral izquierdo hasta la parte inferior derecha de su abdomen. Tres marcas que parecían que fueron hechas con brusquedad y odio.

Pero un ruido la regreso al mundo real, volteo con rapidez quien había provocado dicho ruido; y al hacerlo, aprecio como la chica Pines se negaba a ser dejaba en la cama. Se encontraba abrazando el cuello de su hermano como si fuera una cría y este, solo ponía una sonrisa torpe al no saber que hacer. Por lo que, decidió intervenir.

-Shhhh… Vamos, Mabs. A dormir.- Le susurraba al oído mientras tomaba sus manos para que zafara el agarre a su gemelo. Quien le veía con ternura; jamás espero que la chica que en un inicio consideraba "La peor" fuera ahora una muy buena amiga de su hermana, y claro, ni mucho menos espero que sus labios se vieran tan tiernos aun en la oscuridad.- ¿Dipper? ¿Todo bien?- Escucho en un susurro aquellas preguntas, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento al instante.

-¿A-Ah? E-Eh, si, claro.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió articular. Para después, caminar con sigilo hasta la salida. Y estaba por cerrar la puerta tras él, pero no lo hizo, ya que sintió a alguien a sus espaldas. Pacifica le seguía y le miraba con intensidad; una que casi dotaba sus ojos azules con luz propia. Solo se miraron un segundo, solo eso basto, salieron ambos al pasillo para dejar sola a la chica Pines y sus sueños.- ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto aunque ya sabia la razón por la que estaban los dos ahí.

-¿No quedamos que las mejores conversaciones se tienen a las tres de la mañana?- Cuestiono con burla, para después, simplemente perderse en los grises ojos del muchacho frente a ella.

-Si, quedamos en eso. Vamos a mi cuarto.- Le indico a la par que le tendía la mano para que la tomara; acción que la tomó por sorpresa, ya que no esperaba dicho ofrecimiento, pero claro, no lo negó.

Se tomaron de la mano, y de forma tranquila se adentraron al cuarto del muchacho; el cual, seguía igual que cuando lo había dejado hacia rato. Por alguna razón, a ambos los ataco el insomnio sin previo aviso. Por lo que, al igual que la vez pasada, se verían atrapados por Morfeo cuando su platica se tornara cada vez mas profunda; y claro, no les importaba cuanto tomara eso.

-¿Estabas por hacer algo?- Pregunto suspicaz al ver que la silla de su escritorio estaba en el balcón junto a los rosales.

-Si, pero se me olvido algo fundamental.- Señalo aun sin soltar su mano, haciendo que ambos caminaran hacia aquel estuche rectangular forrado de cuero negro.

-¿Esto es…?- No sabia que era, pero había visto dicho objeto el día que llego Dipper y Ford paso sus cosas a la cajuela. Y él, como única respuesta, solo saco de su pantalón de pijama; sus llaves.

Le enseño una por una a la joven hasta llegar a la que necesitaba. Una pequeña llave dorada y de estética antigua. Con la cual, abrió aquel contenedor; mostrando una guitarra cuidadosamente descansada en un confortable acolchonado forrado de terciopelo rojo.

-Los únicos que me han oído tocar son mis tíos.- Informo con ligero sonrojo.- Por que no saben tocar la puerta.- ante ese comentario, la muchacha no pudo contener una pequeña risa.- P-Pero… Me gustaría que me dijeras que te parece e-el como t-toco…- Se le dificultaba decir eso, mas que nada, por la vergüenza que sentiría al saber que seria escuchado.

-Me encantaría.- Palabras naturales nacieron de sus verdaderos deseos. En verdad quería escucharle a él tocar la guitarra. Y si incluso se podía, también escucharle cantar; solo para ella. Para nadie mas, no para un grupo de personas, no para todo el pueblo. Que le cantara solamente a ella y con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

-B-Bien.- Hablo por fin el muchacho Pines, y sin deshacer el agarre a la muchacha, tomo con su mano libre aquel instrumento acústico. Caminaron con lentitud hasta el balcón. Donde por fin se soltaron; Dipper le miro por un momento a los ojos, pensando en que podía cantarle; decidiendo que seria mejor entonar una canción que había escuchado en México. Ella, hacia lo mismo, pero pensando en donde seria mejor que se quedara para poderle escuchar. Por lo que, sin mas, solo se recargo con cuidado en el barandal, quedando resguardada por las rosas. Él, por su parte, se sentó en la silla, un segundo le basto para acomodarse correctamente en está y sin mayor dilación. Solo soltó un sonoro resoplido, con el cual, esperaba generarse mas valor. Tomó aire, y comenzó.-

 _Tengo cosas por decir  
que no he dicho jamás  
pero ya lo decidí  
hace tiempo atrás._

Después del tiempo que paso  
y lo que sucedió  
juro no dejarte atrás  
jamás…

Los acordes eran tocados con delicadeza, pero ninguno de los dos le prestaban atención a ese detalle. Simplemente se perdían en la presencia del otro. Pacifica, le miraba hacia abajo, sus ojos grises reflejaban la luz azulada de la luna en el firmamento. Su pecho, cubierto por las cicatrices dejaba relucir los mejores músculos de este gracias a su pose para tocar y claro, esa voz, una voz acorde a su personalidad. Suave cuando lo requiere, y firme como ninguna otra. Y en ese preciso instante, nadie mas la escucharía entonar esas letras. Solo ella. Y sin duda, disfrutaría hasta el ultimo momento de esa canción; canción, que por alguna razón, le gustaba demasiado.

 _Nada me puede hacer pensar  
que nunca volverás  
se que aquí siempre estarás  
es tu lugar._

 _Y no eh pensado en vivir  
si no estas aquí  
no me quedan mas motivos  
para seguir._

Forma una necesidad  
en mi  
de escuchar tu voz  
y tu sentir.

Esa necesidad ya la tenia. Por alguna razón, nunca se cansaría de estar a su lado, de escucharla reír; de verla feliz. Le miraba directamente, apreciaba como su cabello dorado era mecido por el suave viento de verano. Su silueta se encontraba marcada por un resplandor plateado. Le provocaba verle hermosa, y mas aun si era acompañada por las rosas que yacían en su espalda y que se asomaban ligeramente sobre sus hombros.

 _Juro no decir adiós  
no me iré sin ti  
siempre juntos los dos  
hasta que llegue el fin.  
_  
La canción termino, ambos se veían con fuerza. No querían dejar pasar ese momento; y de manera sincronizada, Dipper solo dejo su guitarra a un lado mientras ella simplemente extendía los brazos hacia ese muchacho. Un abrazo, con eso querían comenzar todo. Se abrazaron a la luz de la luna y entre unos rosales. Después, voltearon a verse directamente a esos ojos que les provocaba perderse en un mundo desconocido; las manos del chico estaban en la cintura de la joven: y las manos de ella estaban por encima de los hombros de él.

Se miraban con intensidad, sabían que querían y no lo dejarían para después. Simplemente se movieron un poco, solo unos centímetros bastaron para que sus labios se encontraran con ternura, dejaban que sus sentimientos fueran los que guiaran el momento. No sabían por que, pero lo deseaban tanto, o al menos eso pensaba el chico Pines: ya que la joven Northwest sabía perfectamente por que lo deseaba, deseaba aquella unión por que le quería. Por que sin que se diera cuenta de las cosas, él le enamoro cuando le salvo de ella misma; y continuo haciéndolo por mucho tiempo, con cada acto heroico o de solidaridad. Con cada gesto de amabilidad y con cada momento divertido a su lado. Se enamoraba cada vez mas. Y ya no quería guardárselo. Se separaron por la falta de aire, y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas indicaba que ambos se sentían extasiados por la emoción de besarse. Le miro, decidida, y después de tomar aire, hablo.

-Dipper.- le llamo de repente sacándole de su ensimismamiento- La verdad, quería decirte algo. Me gustas. Y-Y tengo muy presente que también le gustas a Candy y a Wendy. P-Pero, quiero ayudarte a que descubras que es lo que en verdad sientes. Y juro, que haré con lo que sea que tenga a mi disposición; que eso que descubras, sea hacia mi.- Se declaro, con fuerza y decisión. Le miraba atentamente a su rostro, esperando una reacción, que indicara cualquier cosa: pero lo único que recibió fue una sonrisa. Una tierna.

-Lo se. Y juro que pondré de mi parte, para que no todo recaiga en ti. Quiero descubrir aquella sensación que no pudo nombrar. Pero, será a su tiempo.- Finalizo con amenidad, era lo que pensaba como correcto; y debía de hacerlo con determinación.

Y ella, al recibir esas palabras solo fue capaz de poner una sonrisa amplia. Ahora las tres se habían declarado, y él sabia que debía de tomar una decisión tarde o temprano: por lo que se esforzaría para que fuera temprano. No quería hacerles daño a ninguna de las tres chicas. Y ahora que ella se le declaro también, debía de tratarla igual que a las demás. Se aparto con lentitud, mientras aun mantenía una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya deberían de ser las tres de la mañana. ¿Hablamos?- Pregunto burlesco. Y ella, le devolvió una sonrisa risueña.

-Si, hablemos. Me toca iniciar conversación.- Camino con cuidado hasta la cama del joven castaño. Donde se dejo caer sin cuidado; golpeándose el codo con alguna cosa desconocida para ella, y al voltear a ver que era aquello. Aprecio claramente un lingote de oro solido.- ¿Duermes con oro? Y pensar que me decías vanidosa.- Se mofo mientras examinaba la pieza del precioso metal.

-Lo conservo por que me da risa la cara que le dibujo, Mabel.- Se defendió a la par que hacia lo mismo que su acompañante y se dejaba caer en la cama. Pero, él con la diferencia de que al menos miro en donde se estaba por recostar.

-Si, claro… ¿Sabes? Eso me recuerda a cuando aun teníamos la mansión los Northwest…- Empezó la narración. Ahora quería que hablaran de sus pasados. De aquella forma de vida antes de que cierto verano se hiciera presente en sus vidas.

Y lo hicieron. Primero fue Pacifica, quien relataba lo acontecido en su infancia. Los viajes a lugares extravagantes, los lujos que se permitían, el como era mimada con cada cosa que ella pedía. Pero a la vez, que no sabia que era malo, solo; ignoraba que fuera así, puesto que no le permitían salir a jugar con niños de su edad y de posición económica menor. Solo le permitían estar con aquellos que sus padres consideraban buenos ejemplos; infantes que poco a poco le transmitían aquella actitud arrogante y prepotente. Y ella, al ser lo único con lo que tenia contacto, creía que era la forma correcta de actuar: cosa que cambio, con su llegada.

La historia de Dipper era casi un polo opuesto. Él no se distanciaba por que se lo pedían sus padres; si no, que lo hacia para defenderse de las burlas por aquella marca de nacimiento que siempre le ha identificado. Hablo de cómo era la escuela, de cómo en un principio y en el kínder; tanto Mabel como él, eran ligeramente molestados, pero, con el pasar del tiempo. Su hermana desarrollo aquella personalidad magnética que hacia que todos siempre voltearan a verla. Mientras que, por su parte, su personalidad reservada se agravaba cada vez mas, no se juntaba con muchos chicos por el temor de que descubrieran su marca y se burlaran de él. Al final, no pudo evitar contar aquel recuerdo de día de San Valentín. En donde al no recibir ninguna carta algunos niños empezaron a burlarse de él, cosa que agravo cuando al querer salir del salón se tropezó con un cesto de basura. Y al final, hablaba de cómo su hermana le había sacado de su abismo de soledad al darle una tarjeta hecha por las mismas que ella recibió.

-Es una linda historia de hermanos.- Señalo con somnolencia.

-Si, por eso se que Mabel siempre estará rodeada de gente que le quiere.- Argumento él con el mismo estado, pero con un ligero tono de orgullo.- Aunque, también cabe mencionar que yo me incluyo en ese circulo. Le quiero demasiado para separarme de ella. Aunque, con el tiempo habrá que hacerlo, pero, será diferente.- Agrego seguro de lo que decía.

-¿Cómo sabes? Aun después de tanto tiempo, siguen pareciendo demasiado unidos.- Pacifica se veía preocupada por ese hecho.

-Lo se, por que cuando llegue ese momento, nuestro lazo será tan fuerte: que soportara la distancia y el tiempo. Por lo que seguiremos siendo unidos.- Determinado, esa era su reacción. Estaba seguro de lo que decía; por que confiaba en que así fueran las cosas.

-Espero que las cosas sean así.- Deseo la muchacha, mientras poco a poco se acomodaba en su lugar. De alguna manera u otra, poco a poco ambos jóvenes se fueron moviendo en la cama, terminando cada uno en un lado de esta con sus cabezas en las almohadas.- Por cierto- le llamo de repente- ¿cuál es esa marca?- cuestiono con intriga, pero con claro deseo a dormir. Y Dipper, al recibir dicha pregunta, solo le sonrió amenamente; alzo la mano derecha a su rostro, y sin dudar, levanto todo el cabello que le cubría la frente.- Big Dipper.- Hablo con sorpresa al ver tan particular conjunto de estrellas marcadas en esa parte de su rostro.- Vaya, bueno, al menos se de donde viene tu apodo.- Burlesca, decía eso mientras poco a poco se dejaba caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Aunque, antes de que eso sucediera y después de que soltara un bostezo, miro al muchacho que yacía recostado a un lado suyo.- Buenas noches, Dipper.- Con burla menciono su apodo, pero a la vez, con cariño.

-Buenas noches, Elise.- Deseo con su mente casi dentro del sueño. Y claro, con un tono dulce en su voz. Poco a poco ambos se quedaban inconscientes; y lo único que miraban al estar por dormir, era al otro. La joven no resistió mas el cansancio, por lo que se rindió de inmediato, él por su parte, sabia que había dejado la puerta de vidrio del balcón abierta por lo que les daría frio en poco rato. Así que, con lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia, logro cubrir con la manta de su cama a ambos, y con aquello hecho, por fin se dejo de resistir a esa necesidad de dormir.

El sueño les golpeo poco antes de las cinco de la mañana, era en serio tarde. Pero, lo disfrutaron. No dirían que no. Poco a poco la madrugada avanzaba y se convertía en mañana. Por curioso que pareciese, tanto Fiddleford y Stanford se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Poco antes de las siete, uno por que quería ayudar a entrenar a su sobrino; y mas aun, ese día mas ya que no lo podían hacer en unos días, y el otro porque había quedado en ver a su hijo a pocas horas antes del medio día. Stan, por su parte, ya estaba vestido para darle su ultimo entrenamiento de la semana a su sobrino, iba con el mismo conjunto de siempre; pero en ese momento se encontraba mucho mas alegre, tenia los guantes de boxeo en sus manos, y caminaba a paso seguro hacia la habitación del mas joven de los Pines. Y para cuando se encontraba al frente de la misma, no dudo en entrar como lo había hecho siempre. Sin permiso.

-¡Vamos muchacho! ¡A entrenar!- Grito con ánimos al adentrarse al cuarto mientras mantenía la mirada en ese balcón donde siempre lo encontraba tocando su guitarra. Pero, solo se encontraba el instrumento recargado en la pared.

-Arg… ¿Qué cosa?- La voz del joven se hizo presente en otra zona del cuarto, por lo que el mayor se giro para verlo. Este, recién se despertaba, y con pesadez se incorporaba sentándose en su lugar de descanso, pero no era eso lo que le sorprendía ni la razón por la que no decía nada. Si no, otra cosa, o mejor dicho, alguien mas.- ¿Stan? ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto al verle con un rostro que reflejaba sorpresa.

-P-Perdón.- Se disculpo de la nada y salió del cuarto. Dejando a su sobrino con confusión e incógnitas por aquella disculpa repentina. Por lo que, queriendo ver que era aquello que consterno tanto al anciano, se inspecciono de pies a cabeza. Deteniendo la mirada en su torso; lugar de donde le abrazada cierta rubia que yacía con una sonrisa de felicidad a su lado.

La mente del joven procesaba por partes, primero; pensaba en ¿el por que Stan había salió tan repentinamente de su cuarto y disculpándose? Después, pensó en que durmieron juntos Pacifica y él. Y al final, salió el resultado de conectar esas dos cosas. Provocando un rubor potente en sus mejillas y el despojo absoluto de modorra que aun le quedaba. No podía gritarle al anciano que no era lo que creía, ya que de nada serviría, ni tampoco se podía mover bruscamente ya que despertaría a la chica que aun le abrazaba. Por lo que, al final dedujo que, no podía hacer nada mas que hacer las cosas con calma.

Mientras que, afuera de la habitación, Stan se encontraba de pie a la par que mantenía la mirada en el vacío; se encontraba en shock. Y su mente senil no le ayudaba a procesar con velocidad aquello que había visto en la habitación del joven. Mas que nada, por que no era algo para lo que estuviera preparado.

-Stanley. ¿Qué sucede? Debemos de entrenar a Dipper.- Ford apareció de repente. Tanto, que su hermano no reacciono a tiempo para detenerle de abrir la puerta.- Dipper, levanta…te…- Ford había entrado, y aprecio una escena que jamás hubiera creído.

-¿Ya es de día?- Preguntaba una somnolienta chica Northwest mientras intensificaba el abrazo que le daba al muchacho Pines por la cintura; atrayéndolo de esa manera hacia ella. Aun no entraba en conciencia perfectamente, por lo que el joven vio una oportunidad para salvar la situación.

-Si, pero aun es temprano. Duerme un poco mas.- Esas palabras las decía con toda la calma que jamás tendría. Ya que esperaba que ella no abriera los ojos y que mucho menos, volteara a la puerta. Donde aun se encontraba el mayor de la familia con una expresión de sorpresa. Pareciera que nada lo sacaría de ese estado, pero, Dipper; quien aun buscaba como salir de aquel abrazo, le hacia señas para que saliera de la habitación. Y él, al no saber que mas hacer. Simplemente le hizo caso. Quedando de esa manera, ambos gemelos, en el pasillo y mirando de forma fija a la puerta de la habitación.

-M-Me pudiste haber dicho…- Comento de la nada.

-N-No me diste tiempo… A-Aun lo estaba procesando.- Respondió su hermano con una expresión neutra. Ninguno hacia nada, solo se quedaron de pie frente al cuarto. Tratando de conectar las cosas; pero, eso termino por no ser necesario: ya que la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso. Dipper la había abierto, y después de mirar confundido a los mayores, salió al pasillo junto con ellos.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen?- Pregunto indignado, no sabia el por que aun se encontraban ahí.

-No sabemos.- Fue Ford quien contesto, haciendo que el muchacho solo pusiera una expresión confundida.

-Miren, lo que sea que creen que paso. No paso. Solo, pasamos la noche platicando.- Informo con vergüenza. Pero ante tal información, ambos ancianos intercambiaron una mirada de cuestionamiento, detalle que fue capaz de captar su sobrino.- E-En serio. Solo hicimos eso.- Insistía en su versión de la historia.

-Hijo, ¿esperas que creamos que pasaron la noche solamente platicando? Los encontramos a ambos, en la cama, bien tapados y abrazados.- Señalo Stan, ya podía articular palabras con coherencia; por lo que aquella deducción sonaba acertada.

-P-Pero es lo que paso.- la situación comenzaba a fastidiarle- Miren, vayan al gimnasio. En un momento bajare, ahí les explicare las cosas. ¿Si?- Cuestionaba con la intención de que aquel par desistiera de seguir esperando en el pasillo.

-De acuerdo.- Como si fueran maquinas, ambos mayores asintieron a lo dicho mientras se encaminaban a su destino de forma extraña provocando que el joven Pines les mirara consternado y confundido.

-¿Tu le crees?- Pregunto de repente Stan a la par que bajaba las escaleras.

-Bueno, hace poco le dimos la platica. Así que dudo que lo haya hecho; por lo que, le creeré.- Compartiendo su punto de vista, Ford hablaba a la par que mantenía la mirada en el vacío.

-Tienes razón. Hace poco hablamos con él. No creo que hayan hecho algo.- Se trataba de convencer el antiguo señor misterio mientras hacia lo mismo que su gemelo.

Por su parte, Dipper, que aun se encontraba en el pasillo; miraba confundido al camino que habían tomado el par de ancianos, suspiro con pesadez, y decidió darse prisa con lo que tenia en mente. Se regreso a su habitación, y aun con cautela, camino hasta su armario; de donde saco las prendas necesarias para entrenar esa mañana. Y estaba por ir hacia su guitarra para poder guardarla, pero un ruido le llamo la atención. La chica con la que paso la noche poco a poco cobraba conciencia.

-¿Vas a entrenar tan temprano?- Cuestiono aun con el sueño encima.

-Si, tiene que ser una rutina.- Informo con calidez a la par que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y le veía con ternura.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir un poco mas? No se a que hora nos dormimos anoche, debes de estar aun cansado.- Preocupada por su descanso, tomo la mano del muchacho.

-Debo entrenar. Ya dormiré después, descuida. Aunque, si quieres dormir mas, deberías de ir al cuarto de Mabel. Ya que si despierta y no te ve, pensara algo errado.- Comento con serenidad, esperando que la muchacha captara a que se refería.

-No.- se negó al instante- Me gusta tu cama. Además, ¿qué puede pensar?- Pregunto mientras se acurrucaba mas en su lugar.

-En las mañanas no oyes lo que dices. ¿Verdad?- Se burlo sonoramente, para después, caminar a su escritorio y realizar la acción que quería llevar a cabo antes de ponerse a platicar. Por su parte, la joven de cabellos rubios proceso por un momento aquello que había pronunciado con burla. Y cayendo en cuenta de las cosas y la situación en la que se encontraba; abrió los ojos como platos.

-Bien. Ya entendí a que te refieres. Iré al cuarto de Mabel.- Informo con ligero bochorno, ya que fue ella quien había sugerido esa situación.

-Jejeje… Bien. Trata de dormir un poco mas, en serio no pudimos descansar mucho.- Señalo él confiado en que aquella chica hiciera lo que le pedía.

-Si, y tu… No te sobre esfuerces. ¿Si?- Pidió con inocencia ya enfrente a la puerta. Al otro extremo de la habitación; y con toda esta separándola del joven. Quien le sonrió confiado en las cosas.

-Esta bien.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de que voltearse a su estuche de guitarra y cerrarlo con dicho instrumento dentro. Y esa acción le basto a ella, salió del cuarto con cautela; procurando que nadie estuviera cerca, para así, después de corroborarlo. Cruzo el pasillo hacia la habitación de enfrente, en donde con solo atravesar la puerta, corrió hacia su bolsa de dormir; con la intención de fingir que paso ahí toda la noche.

"La noche" pensó para sus adentros; haciendo que de esa manera las imágenes mas representativas de esta se hicieron presente en su mente. El como él le canto, en como se abrazaron, en aquel beso, en aquella platica profunda de un pasado que ambos les sabia mal. Poco a poco empezaba a sentirse cansada, cayendo nuevamente en un sueño profundo.

Dipper por su parte; ya se había alistado como era debido. E incluso ya estaba desde hacia rato en el gimnasio. El convencer a sus tíos que lo que vieron era solamente un malentendido fue mas sencillo; quizá por que solo debía de darles tiempo de asimilar lo que vieron.

Por lo que, lo demás a partir de ese punto fue sencillo. Las horas pasaron. Tanto Mabel como Pacifica se habían levantado, alistado y bajado a desayunar al comedor; donde se encontraron con el joven castaño comiendo con tranquilidad con los mayores. Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana. Las jóvenes quedaron en ir a la residencia Northwest a hacer las tareas que seguro habían encargado a la menor de dicha familia. Stan y Ford querían adelantar unas cuantas cosas que dejaban pendientes antes de que llegara la tarde, mas preciso; las seis de la misa que era cuando debían de irse. Por su parte, McGucket había quedado de ir con su hijo, por lo que sin mas, debía de salir de la mansión ya. Dejando así como el único que no tenia nada que hacer a Dipper.

El cual, al verse en esa situación, decidió propicio ir a su habitación a descansar. Dormir un rato seria suficiente para que recobrara fuerzas. Por lo que no dudo en dejarse caer en su cama. Aspirando con fuerza aquel perfume que quedo impregnado en ella, y ese perfume le ayudo a quedar profundamente dormido. Consiguiendo despertarse poco antes de las cinco de la tarde.

Se estiro con fuerza. Había descansado perfectamente; por lo que decidió acompañar esa relajación con un merecido baño que aun no se daba incluso cuando esa mañana había entrenado demasiado; sus tíos quizá no se excedieron tanto como veces pasadas, pero si quisieron que mostrara todo su potencial en reprimenda por hacer cosas tan a la ligera y sin pensar bien las consecuencias.

Pero negó con la cabeza divertido, se adentro a su cuarto de baño, y después de que el potente chorro de agua golpeara su cuerpo, empezó a divagar. Estaban pasando muchas cosas, y por alguna razón pensaba que estas solo podían incrementar a medida que pasaran los días. Aunque eso, claro, no le molestaba; hasta le gustaba la idea de que fuera así. La emoción de descubrir nuevas cosas y de afrontar situaciones varias; y la mas próxima era la que llevaría a cabo ese atardecer a las afueras del pueblo.

Y ese pensamiento le recordaba que debía de ponerse en marcha de una vez. Se aseo de manera rápida e insistente. Sentía la sensación de sus músculos; estos se encontraban descansados, listos para pelear con lo que sea que el mundo le mandara. Por lo que, motivado, salió del cuarto de baño. Se vistió como Gideon le había pedido, formal.

Una camisa de vestir blanca con las mangas levantadas hasta los codos, un chaleco rojo de piel, un pantalón de vestir de color negro que hacia juego con un cinturón simple. Y para finalizar, sus zapatos negros. Esperaba que no se viera en la necesidad de hacer Parkour, ya que de ser así, ese calzado le traicionaría. Pero decidiendo dejar de pensar en eso, solamente salió de su habitación para dirigirse a su estudio.

El llegar hasta el fue mas silencioso que de costumbre, no había nadie en los pasillos de la mansión. Cosa que le extrañaba ya que al menos deberían de estar los que trabajan ahí para mantenerla limpia. Aunque, ante esa extrañeza, solo se encogió de hombros en señal de no querer pensar mas en ese asunto.

-A lo mejor los mandaron por algo al pueblo.- Se dijo a si mismo en señal de querer posar su mente en otra cosa.

Llego sin contratiempo a su destino, y sin mas, se dirigió a su escritorio. Tomando de aun lado de este su mochila café. Revisando por ultima vez si tenia todo lo necesario en ella, no quería olvidar nada que fuera necesario como la otra vez. Aunque, solo le hacia falta una cosa, sus lentes. Los cuales aun seguían donde los dejo: encima de su portátil. Por lo que simplemente se los puso; quizá le serian de ayuda mas adelante y prefería evitar la tarea de buscarlos dentro de su morral si la situación se ponía tensa.

Y ya con todo encima suyo, procedió a acomodarse su equipaje como era debido. No dejaría cabos sueltos. Así que debía de estar preparado para cualquier cosa, algo que se le daba bien; o al menos eso consideraba. Los minutos pasaron, ahora daba vueltas por el cuarto con su diario numero cinco flotando en la palma de su mano derecha a la par que la izquierda escribía en este algunos conjuros que consideraba prometedores. Siendo uno de esos, aquel que encontró en aquel bote pesquero en compañía de su tío Stan: un hechizo de honda de choque. Algo que podría venirle bien si se viera acorralado.

Pero antes de que terminara de transcribir el mismo a su diario, un pitido sonoro se escuchaba a través de su reloj nuevo. Recordándole que ya era hora de que se despidiera de sus tíos. Desactivo la alarma, y sin dejar de escribir, camino lentamente a las puertas de la mansión. De donde escuchaba unas voces, varias a decir verdad, y todas le eran familiares.

En la estancia se encontraban los mayores Pines, acompañados de McGucket, de Mabel y sus amigas; así como de igual manera del actual señor misterio y su novia. Todos le deseaban buen viaje al par de ancianos. Y uno que otro, les pedían recuerdos de donde sea que fueren. Pero, se detuvieron de seguir hablando cuando notaron la presencia de cierto muchacho. Uno que, en ese momento se encontraba anotando un ultimo detalle.

-¿Vas a dejar de escribir para despedirte al menos?- Pregunto con molestia una voz que le había acompañado desde que nació. Alzo ligeramente la mirada, viendo como su hermana le dedicaba una pose de reprimenda.

-Solo… un… momento…- pedía a la par que acaba con su escrito- Listo.- Informó, para de esa manera y como si de nada nuevo se tratase, hizo flotar su diario a un lado de él. Como si le acompañara.- Se van con cuidado. Nos mandan mensaje cuando lleguen al hotel.- Les pedía a los mayores a la par que caminaba con serenidad, dándole a entender a su gemela que ignoraba su mal humor.

-Jeje… Si. ¿Sabes que hacer, no?- Preguntaba el mayor mientras veía a su sobrino nieto de frente.

-Si, yo me encargo de que Mabel no se meta en problemas.- Se burlo. Haciendo que la misma le volteara a ver con furia.- Es broma Mabs.- Intentando bajar ese humor, movía las manos en señal de que no se lo tomara tan personal.

-Bueno, en ese caso. Todo listo. Te los encargamos, Fidd.- Pedía Stan al anciano amante de las computadoras; quien solamente asintió con la cabeza. Acto que basto para ambos, y sin mas, salieron de la mansión. El coche de Stan se encontraba estacionado a pocos pasos; se subieron y después de despedirse con la mano, arrancaron. Todos les siguieron la mirada a ese potente auto de antaño que poco a poco se perdía a su vista y mas aun al bajar por la colina.

Dipper miro al cielo, faltaba aun un poco para el atardecer, pero quería llegar temprano. Y después de que se despidieran de Soos y Melody; quienes cerraron la cabaña temprano para despedirse del aquel par, decidió caminar con cuidado y cautela a la salida.

-¿A donde vas?- Pregunto su gemela detrás de él.

-A saldar mi deuda con Gideon.- Contesto sin voltearse a verle.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- Esa era otra voz, una mas oriental. Una que le provoco voltear a ver de quien se trataba. Y así, aprecio como su hermana se encontraba acompañada por Wendy, Pacifica, Candy y Grenda. Soltó un largo suspiro, tenia que decir la verdad.

-No lo se. Pero me quiere a mi con todo y diarios.- Informó a la par que volvía a caminar a la salida.

-¿A que hora regresas?- Esa pregunta le causo mas gracia que enojo. Por lo que, después de detenerse en seco, volteo por ultima vez.

-No lo se. Pero… se que voy a pelear.- Informo a aquella chica que le pregunto eso, Mabel, con pose y mirada autoritaria se mostraba insistente.- Te mandare mensaje después. ¿Si?- Pregunto burlesco e irónico. No iba a esperar respuesta.

Estaba ahora a pocos pasos de la puerta, por lo que sin dudarlo; alzo la mano derecha. Miro su reloj por un instante y acto seguido, presiono una sola vez la pantalla del mismo. Accionando el comando para las puertas como se esperaba. No iba a voltear, pero de haberlo hecho, hubiera visto los rostros de sorpresa de todas las jóvenes.

Jóvenes que solo le veían irse. Cada una con un pensamiento distinto.

- _Marius se llevara bien con él._ \- Pensaba la joven Grenda, sintiéndose a gusto con el hecho de que su novio pudiera tener algo de diversión con jóvenes de su edad.

- _No te sobre esfuerces._ \- Deseaba cierta pelinegra dentro de su mente. La idea de que aquel muchacho llegara con nuevas heridas le horrorizaba.

- _Ten cuidado._ \- Pedía la chica Corduroy, aun debatiendo mentalmente en si ir a escondidas para ayudarle si algo se salía de control. Pero sabia que no era correcto, debía de dejarlo hacer esas cosas solo. Ya era demasiado grade y sin duda, mas fuerte que ella.

- _Da lo mejor de ti._ \- Pacifica solo miraba a las puertas principales ya cerradas. La noche que paso platicando con él le había bastado para saber que no tenia que preocuparse: por lo que, solo se dedicaría a pedir por que su fuerza fuera suficiente.

- _Por favor. Con cuidado, los dos._ \- Pedía Mabel. Sabia que Gideon había tenido problemas con aquellos vándalos de los que le había contado, por lo que deducía que para eso pedía la ayuda del muchacho. Pero, por mas que quisiera tranquilizarse pensando en que el joven albino era ahora alguien que podía pelear y aparte un hechicero iniciado; o que su hermano era prácticamente un Ninja gracias a su Parkour que además se agravaba con sus conocimientos de magia y pelea, no. No podía evitar preocuparse por ambos. Ya que era alguien que siempre dejaba que sus emociones se mostraran a flor de piel. Y aunque eso era bueno en su mayoría de las veces, también le generaba bastante preocupación.


	36. Ferviente Peligro

_**Bueno gente. Este capitulo me costo lo suyo. Y es el resultado de un buen trago de Sake y una rapida leia a varios comics para inspirarme... xD  
En fin, que es algo que se me hizo dificil en un principio. Asi que, espero sea de su agrado. Espero que no sea demasiado saturado para su gusto pero sentia que lo merecia.  
:D**_

 _ **En fin, comencemos. La serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney, esta obra literaria que estan a punto de leer es de propidad de fans y para fans con el unico proposito de entrener y sin animos de lucro. Ojala sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Capitulo 15: Ferviente Peligro**_

-Levántate Pines.- Le pedía con una patada un joven albino a cierto castaño que se encontraba sentado en una banca aun lado de la carretera. Solo él sabría cuanto tiempo se mantuvo dormido ahí con la boca abierta y roncando.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué cosa?- Desorientado, no sabia donde estaba. Volteo a todos lados en busca de un indicio para su subconsciente. Y poco a poco, reconectaba su cerebro. Había llegado al cartel de entrada del pueblo horas antes de la citada; por lo que no vio malo que se sentara aun lado de esta y decidiera tomar una pequeña siesta.- ¿Gideon?- Pregunto al ver a un muchacho albino a su lado, ya que probablemente; fue él quien le pateo la pierna.

-¿Usas lentes?- Pregunto incauto al ver mejor el rostro del muchacho Pines. Tenia la manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro, que tenia pinta de ser ligero. Debajo, tenia un chaleco de estambre color azul celeste, una camisa de vestir negra y corbata blanca. No tenia unos pantalones que hacían juego con el chaleco, si no, unos de mezclilla oscura; y de igual forma, tenia puestos unos zapatos negros.

-¿Qué horas son?- No salían de las preguntas, él mas que nada por encontrarse aun con la modorra encima. Paso una de sus manos por su rostro, queriendo quitar la pesadez de esta.

-Aun no es el atardecer, faltan pocos minutos; quizás unos quince. Los chicos llegaran puntuales. Así que descuida; aun tenemos tiempo, por lo mientras intenta volver al mundo real.- Le pedía a la par que se sentaba a su lado y le observaba detenidamente; vestía formal, si. Y traía consigo una mochila café en donde posiblemente tenia sus diarios.

El muchacho Pines hacia el esfuerzo por traer su mente por completo al mundo de los despiertos, y en esa tarea titánica; se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante con la intención de tomar mas aire para que así, se oxigenara su cerebro. El chico Gleeful por su parte; solo recordaba que después de todo lo sucedido hacia tres años Dipper y él se habían calmado en cuanto a la rivalidad se refería, pero aun así no se consideraban exactamente los mejores amigos.

Volteo la mirada a su castaño compañero de esa tarde; quien ahora se encontraba encorvado en un intento de recobrar perfectamente la conciencia. Por un instante vio todo lo sucedido con él. Primero, lo veía como un estorbo en su "relación" con su hermana, después, como el peor de sus enemigos. Finalmente, como el primero que le brindo unas palabras que le harían cambiar su vista de todo el mundo. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces, siendo la principal; aquella vez que le pidió ayuda para ser un chico "normal" después, fueron ganándose cada vez mas confianza. Aunque, esos casi dos años sin verse fueron cuando tuvieron los cambios mas drásticos.

Y lo sabia también de él; puesto que, cuando llego a Gravity Falls el verano pasado y pregunto por los gemelos, todos le dijeron que solo había llegado la chica Pines, que Dipper no había venido al pueblo para pasar las vacaciones. Eso le extrañaba, pero en ese momento entendía por que; o al menos, quería creer el porque de eso, a veces, las situaciones en las que uno se encuentra le piden cosas fueras de su alcance. Él había cambiado; se corto el pelo, se intereso por las artes oscuras e incluso empezó a aprender a pelear. ¿Pero Dipper? Sin previo aviso se había puesto en un plano totalmente diferente al que una vez pensó que estaría: Parkour, artes marciales básicas, boxeo, magia. Cosas que en conjunto lo catalogaban en un puesto mucho mas alto al resto.

-¿Todo bien?- Pregunto de repente el castaño. Sacando de su ensimismamiento a su compañero.

-S-Si, solo pensaba en algo sin importancia.- Y era verdad. No debía de prestarle atención a eso. En ese momento debían de prepararse mentalmente para la pelea que les deparaba.

-Si tu lo dices.- Desinteresado, Dipper volteo la mirada al horizonte.

-¿No te parece…- Gideon hablo de repente después de varios minutos de silencio, haciendo que volteara a verle; se encontraba ahora con la cabeza agachada, por mas que quería evitarlo; no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que lo acongojaba- …que te volviste perfecto?- Sin rodeos, quería saber si estaba consiente de la brecha que dejo en todos. No solo en él. Sino, en sus amigos, en sus tíos, hasta en su propia hermana.

-Lo dices…- le obligo a que le mirara- ¿por esto?- En su mano derecha apareció aquel bastón de hojas de pino.- ¿O por estos?- Alzo la mano izquierda, haciendo que sus diarios salieran de su mochila y flotaran a su alrededor.- "Ni músculos. Ni cerebro. Admítelo, sin el diario no eres nada".- Le cito. Provocándole un rubor en sus mejillas y una culpa en su mente, esas palabras se las había dedicado pocas horas antes de que lo procesaran y mandaran a prisión.

-N-No te lo abras tomado en serio… ¿O si?- Avergonzado, no pudo reprimir el soltar ese cuestionamiento.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por que me lo dijiste cuando me acababas de quitar el diario tres a pocas horas de que también activaras un robot gigante y nos persiguieras por la carretera? No, no me lo tome en serio.- Su expresión parecía tranquila y relajada; a la par que las palabras recientemente pronunciadas eran con cierta mofa, algo que le indico que no se preocupara.- Pero- continuo- tu no fuiste el único en decirme eso.- Posando ahora su vista en el bosque dedico esas palabras.

-Bill…- Susurro, tenia una ligera sospecha de que era a el a quien se refería.

-Si. Me volví fuerte por si era necesario.- Sentencio con firmeza, mas que nada por que quería ocultar el verdadero motivo. Motivo que solo conocía su tío.

-Pero, eso ya es otro nivel de fuerza. ¿No te parece?- Cuestiono, Dipper siempre fue bueno para guardar secretos. Y quería saber que ocultaba tras su drástico cambio.

-Puede ser. Pero… ¿qué mas da?- Encogiéndose de hombros, se limito a contestar eso con desinterés.- Además, tu también cambiaste. Adelgazaste, je… Ya tienes cuello- se burlo mientras le señalaba el mismo- y según se, aprendiste magia.- Argumentó a la par que miraba de reojo al muchacho.

-Si, poca en comparación a la tuya.- Se defendió este mientras veía los diarios flotar. Y al notar dicho detalle, Dipper hizo que estos volvieran a su morral.

-Bueno, en fin.- Intento desviar la atención a su persona. Y simplemente volteo la mirada a la carretera.

-¿Entonces? ¿No contestaras?- Inquisitivo, aun buscaba una respuesta a su primera pregunta de ese tema.

-¿Qué cosa no contestare?- Pregunto a la defensiva sin cambiar su vista de lugar.

-¿No te parece que te volviste perfecto?- Volvió a preguntar con inquisitiva insistencia.

-No me volví perfecto.- Negó con burla.

-¿A no?- Cuestiono con voz sarcástica. Provocando que Dipper volteara a verle curioso; apreciando de esa manera que mantenía una ceja alzada.- Parkour. Box. Magia. Artes marciales. Y traes a las chicas locas. Eso me suena a perfección.- Se mofo con sonoridad: provocando fastidio en él.

-No soy perfecto.- Volvió a negar, pero ahora con un ligero enojo.- Tengo grandes defectos.- Comentaba ya cansado de ese tema a pesar de que apenas había iniciado.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo cuales?- Estaba comenzando a cansarle esa conversación. No sabia que contestar; no quería hablar del punto débil de aquel sello en su espalda, y ni mucho menos de sus problemas personales.

-¿No son esos tus chicos?- Pregunto a la par que señalaba con el dedo índice a las espaldas del albino, sorprendiéndose de que; efectivamente, su pandilla estaba llegando.

-Sip, son ellos. Bueno, en ese caso ya no debería de haber mayor retraso.- Hablo a la par que se ponía de pie. Dipper, al verlo hacer dicha acción; le imito. Ambos jóvenes caminaron con normalidad hacia el tosco grupo de ex criminales. Quienes parecían preparados para combatir con cualquier cosa.

-Señor Gideon.- Saludo Ojos de Fantasma por todo el grupo.

-Hola Chicos.- Devolvió la cortesía el líder de la banda y antiguo pretendiente sicópata de la chica Pines. Y él, al acercarse, se limito a saludar como siempre.

-¿Que hay?- Con una sonrisa serena, hizo acto de presencia con los antiguos criminales.- Entonces… ¿Qué es con lo que quieres ayuda?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Oh, Dipper Pines. Estas pagando una deuda, no me estas ayudando. En esta ocasión, eres uno mas de mi pandilla. Eres mi lacayo.- Casi con malicia, comento eso mofándose del muchacho.

-Me voy.- Declaro este mientras tomaba con fuerza su bastón y hacia ademan de retirarse.

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!- Alzando la mano izquierda y de forma dramática, pedía por ser auxiliado. Y él, al ver que esa era su reacción; solo soltó un resoplido de cansancio, se giro sobre si mismo, y le miro con una ceja alzada en señal de quedarse.- Cof, Cof* Bueno, en fin. Te lo diré; en los últimos meses nos hemos reunido con la intención de proteger el pueblo de los peligros potenciales que le puedan amenazar, pero, recientemente hemos visto a cierto grupo de criminales que después de pelar con nosotros, regresan con el aprendizaje de la batalla anterior. Además de que, parecen no temerle a la magia ni al peligro potencial de perder la vida.- Serio, informaba de los hechos con total rectitud y convencimiento de sus palabras.

-Así que… ¿Quieres ver si tienen algo que ver con lo paranormal?- Cuestiono al creer saber por donde iban los tiros.

-Exactamente, te necesito a ti para pelear. Y a tus diarios para saber que se puede hacer en caso de que sean las cosas así.- Dando a relucir su idea, comento aquello con seguridad.

-Bien. En ese caso esta bien. Pero solo una cosa.- Pidió, y el albino, con un movimiento de cabeza le hizo entender que podía seguir.- ¿Cómo sabremos donde están?- Inquisitivo, expreso su única preocupación.

-Ah, eso es sencillo. Nunca pasan de la carretera o de los lugares malolientes. Y por lo que he visto recientemente, siempre van con rumbo al cementerio.- Confiado de sus propias deducciones, ponía las manos en su cintura.

-¿El cementerio?- Ingenuo, ese detalle se le hacia raro tratándose de unos malvivientes.

-Si, raro. ¿No?- Sin comprender muy bien ese detalle, se conformaba con saber que las cosas bien podrían terminar esa tarde.

-Hummm… Si, bastante raro.- Ya se encontraba pensando las cosas, ese detalle podría inclusive ser clave.- ¿Y por que estamos aquí?- Volvió a cuestionar.

-Oh, descuida, no permaneceremos mucho tiempo aquí. De hecho, debemos de empezar a caminar por el bosque en dirección sureste a partir de este punto.

Ya que a mitad de la caminata puede que nos los encontremos.- Informó el joven; su confianza era excesiva, tanto que le preocupaba un poco a su compañero de esa tarde.

-Bien. ¿Pero no se te hace que estas demasiado confiado?- Cuestionando su estado de animo, hizo presente esa duda.

-Y es por una muy buena razón, Dipper Pines.- Hablo alegre de que señalara ese detalle.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Cuál?- Arqueando una ceja, le miraba confuso.

-Por que eres perfecto.- Se volvió a burlar. No le iba a decir la razón por la cual se mostraba confiado; mas que nada, por que estaban sus secuaces. Y sabia que lo primordial para un líder es siempre estar seguro de las circunstancias, pero si se llega a presentar alguna anomalía, reaccionar con normalidad. Por su parte, el muchacho Pines solo soltó un bufido de fastidio mientras se encaminaba al bosque con la dirección que ya le habían dado.

-Vamos, chicos.- Pidió el joven muchacho a su banda a la par que iniciaba la caminata al bosque. Cosa que tomó por sorpresa al joven castaño; mas que nada, por que no le había reconocido la voz. Esta había cambiado, ya no sonaba tan gangosa.

-Ambos hemos cambiado. No se por que te sorprendes.- Hablo en voz baja, lo suficiente como para solamente ser escuchado por él o por alguien que se encontrara justo a su lado.

La caminata por el bosque comenzó; y al poco tiempo de que fuere así, Gideon se posiciono a un lado de Dipper para que ambos caminaran al frente del grupo. Por su parte, sus secuaces caminaban en fila tras de ellos, todos; con la mirada al frente y atentos a cualquier sonido en el bosque. La luz roja del atardecer era cada vez mas fuerte y provocaba sombras múltiples en aquel amplio bosque, volviéndolo de alguna manera mas sombrío de lo que ya parecía. O al menos, eso pensaba Gideon; quien aun miraba asombrado a su compañero en ese momento, mas que nada, por que Dipper parecía como si se encontrara paseando por el pueblo a medio día.

-Señor Gideon.- Le llamo Ojos de Fantasma sin previo aviso. Por lo que el mencionado se giro para verle; apreciando de esa manera que se encontraba señalando colina arriba. A un grupo de personas que caminaban de forma extravagante.

-Son ellos.- Informo con desprecio a la par que entrecerraba los ojos.

-¿Esas personas?- Pregunto Dipper mientras les señalaba con un dedo, acción que el menor solo contesto con un movimiento de cabeza en señal de afirmación.- Bien. Así que…- provoco que le volteara a ver- imagino que el plan es pelear en una campal, capturar a uno y examinarlo. ¿No?- Se estaba preparando para la realización de aquella suposición. Y sin apartar la mirada del grupo de agresores; se ponía sus guantes de cuero negros.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- No sabia el como había llegado a esa conjetura.

-¿De que otra forma quieres ver si están relacionados con lo mágico?- Devolvió el cuestionamiento con inocencia.

-Durante la pelea, obvio.- Sin interés, le hizo saber sus planes.- Esto se acaba esta noche.- Sentencio con fuerza. Provocando un grito de batalla por parte de sus camaradas, pero a la vez, una semblante de consternación en el segundo mas joven.

-¿No se te hace que pides demasiado?- No sabia por que, pero sentía que si las cosas eran así, tendría que poner mas de su parte.

-Por eso te lo pedí por haber ganado la apuesta de la carrera y no como un favor.- Sonrió victorioso, y ciertamente; ahí tenia un punto.

-Bueno, cederé por esta vez.- Se resigno a sufrir esa derrota.- ¿Y? ¿Me vas a decir al menos las características de esos sujetos? ¿Algo que compartan en común? ¿Su forma de pelear?- Pedía información mientras se acomodaba los lentes y se asegurara de que sus atacantes aun no estuvieran a una distancia peligrosa. Cosa que le llamo bastante la atención; aun no los habían visto y de hecho, caminaban muy lento.

-Bueno, todos antes de pelear siempre andan con la mirada perdida. Caminan encorvados y pelean dando arañazos y puñetazos.- Enumero con los dedos aquello que consideraba mas significativo mientras Dipper asentía con cada dato mientras afirmaba el agarre a su bastón.

-Bien, si todo eso lo sumamos. Parecen ser solo seres hechos para sobrevivir y que tienen cierta fascinación con los cementerios. Caminan lento cuando no tienen gente frente suyo, siempre están encorvados, tienen la mirada perdida y andan en grupo.- comentaba mientras hacia ademan de pensar seriamente las cosas.- Si no tuvieran tan buen aspecto; diría que son Zombis. Pero, parecen personas normales, claro que, si excluimos lo que los diferencia.- Razono de forma rápida.

-Si. Pero, en fin, ya están cada vez mas cerca. Y aunque quiera negarlo, no soy mucho de pelar cuerpo a cuerpo. Así que… Iré a ponerme cerca de esas rocas que puedo levantar con magia.- Señalaba detrás suyo a la par que daba pasos tímidos hacia las mismas.- Chicos, ya saben cual es el plan.- Les hablo confiado, y ellos, en respuesta: solo alzaron los puños con gruñidos de guerra.

-Espera, Gideon.- Le llamo antes de que este se alejara lo suficiente. Y, cuando volteo a verle, solo recibió con la manos su mochila café.- Ahí están mis diarios. Quizás te ayuden, pero- le miro con determinación- no quiero que se me pierda ninguno ni paginas de los mismos. Estas advertido.- Fulminante, solo así podía describir la mirada que le dedicaban. Pareciera que, aun no confiaba en la gente tan a la ligera.

-E-Esta bien.- Se limito a asentir a la par que se colgaba la mochila como la traía el gemelo Pines. Y acto seguido, corrió con fuerza hasta un grupo de rocas de buen tamaño.

Por su parte, Dipper solo se quedo donde estaba, miro desafiante al grupo de delincuentes que tenia frente suyo. Y después, volteo a ver al grupo a su lado; quienes se encontraban tronándose los nudillos o gruñendo con furia. Estaban listos para la pelea; y él también debería. Por lo que, sin mas, solo cerro los ojos para mentalizarse. Repasaba los detalles que le había proporcionado el chico Gleeful y los unía con la situación; preparándose para recaudar mas datos conforme avanzaba la pelea. Volvió a abrir los ojos solo para posicionarlos en su equipo de pelea: los cuales, lentamente se iban esparciendo por el terreno en señal de quererles bloquear cualquier ruta de escape.

Y fue con eso cuando capto la situación. El lugar era perfecto; con una pendiente detrás de ellos, se les haría difícil huir: y de querer hacerlo, seguramente Gideon lanzaría las pesadas rocas a su retaguardia para impedírselos, dejándoles como única opción; confrontarles. Pero nulo fue el tiempo que tuvo para adular al albino por su estrategia. Ya que un rugido gutural se hizo presente.

Volteo la mirada con prisa a donde este había surgido. Apreciando así que los buscapleitos ya se habían percatado de su presencia en ese bosque, claro que; un poco tarde, puesto que la banda de Gideon ya les rodeaba. Aunque, fue mas su reacción lo que le llamo la atención. Rugían y vociferaban balbuceos inentendibles, algo que indicaba el que no poseyeran capacidad de hablar.

El grupo de recién llegados no hizo nada mas después de aquella extravagante presentación. Mientras que; su grupo, no se movían de su lugar, los rodeaban, y sin que Dipper se diera cuenta, él ahora se encontraba justo al frente del grupo. Y a sabiendas de lo que significaba eso, alzo la guardia tan rápido como pudo. Seguramente había sido él a quien vieron; por lo que seria su principal objetivo. Le estaba pegando el sol a su espalda, y por su sombra, sabia que poco quedaba para que la noche llegara y la oscuridad reinara. Por lo que, seguro de si mismo, inhalo una fuerte cantidad de aire. Para así, solo escuchar un rugido mas.

Y fue entonces cuando la batalla comenzó. El chico Pines corrió con fuerza hacia el grupo recién llegado al igual que el resto de sus, en ese momento, compañeros. Y los extraños, al verles, decidieron dividirse. Mostrándole de esa manera al castaño, que eran superados diez a uno. Pero no pudo pensar mas en eso, ya que se vio en la necesidad de lanzar una estocada al ser mas próximo a él. Su vestimenta parecía bastante vieja y derruida. Aunque lo que mas le saco de su pensamiento, fue un nauseabundo olor que despedía aquel sujeto.

Un puñetazo se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro, por lo que tuvo que agacharse y lanzar un golpe directo con el bastón al torso de su agresor. Y fue lo mismo que el anterior: noto al instante ese hedor y las ropas viejas y sucias. Las cuales, se parecían entre todos. Un tercero intento golpearle, pero no paso mas de la intención, ya que cuando se encontraba suficientemente cerca, el joven Pines dio un golpe dorsal a su rostro. Sacándolo de su punto de equilibro y tirándolo al suelo.

- _Apestan a coladera. Usan ropas que bien podrían habérselas robado a un cadáver. Y son algo torpes conmigo puesto que jamás me habían visto._ \- Eso lo deducía al ver que los secuaces del albino en serio se esforzaban por pelear bien. Pero se tuvo que detener ahí, los tres sujetos que había golpeado y lanzado al suelo se habían levantado. Y para acabarle de colmar la paciencia, se les unieron otros cuatro. Los siete le semi rodeaban. Pero no por eso se iba a dejar intimidar.

Primero se lanzaron dos. A quienes no dudo en lanzar un golpe sincronizado al tomar su bastón de forma que lo dividía en tres partes y con los extremos de este, les golpeo al mismo tiempo en el rostro con solo alzar ambas manos con fuerza. Provocando que cayeran hacia atrás, pero, dejando vía libre para los tres que, al ver a sus camaradas caer, se lanzaron ferozmente. El de en medio fue el mas rápido, por lo que se aproximo antes que los demás: dándole de esa manera la oportunidad de trazar una estrategia viable.

Le esquivo al dar un paso a su izquierda; provocando que su agresor pasara de largo y cayera al suelo. Donde vio la oportunidad de arremeter contra dos al instante. El que recientemente había esquivado, y uno que apenas iba a llegar a él. Lo veía de reojo, estaba por llegar a donde yacía parado y el caído se estaba por levantar. Al tercero no se molesto en verle aun, puesto que estaría lejos. Por lo que, solamente levanto su bastón en diagonal y con firmeza, lo posiciono con un extremo a cada atacante. Causando de esa manera que el que aun estaba en el aire, cayera de lleno en el arma, provocando una fuerte estocada al que apenas se incorporaba; haciendo que se hundiera en la tierra por la fuerza del golpe y que el segundo quedara clavado en el bastón provocando que así ambos mantuvieran su arma alzada de manera vertical perfectamente recta. Causándole gracia al chico Pines, pero no se pudo jactar suficiente, puesto que escucho como algo caía enfrente suyo. Y al verle, era el tercero de ese equipo. Quien con solo tocar suelo; corrió con fuerza a él. No podía usar su arma mágica, ya que aun se encontraba entre dos de esos sujetos; por lo que lo único viable que se le ocurrió, fue recibir con una patada alta. La cual acertó de lleno en el tórax de ese atacante. Generando desequilibrio acompañado de una inminente y brusca caída al suelo; de espalda claro.

Se escucharon otros dos gruñidos cerca suyo, y ante eso, volteo encarando el peligro. Los dos últimos se acercaban a paso veloz; acción que le dio a entender que era momento para liberar de su prisión su artefacto. Le miro un fugaz momento, aun le sostenía con la mano derecha por lo que, con el mismo pie lanzo una patada a la parte baja. Generando desequilibrio y la inminente, y brusca, caída del tipo que aun permanecía alzado. Ya con su arma libre, solo la hizo girar por encima de su cabeza. Uno de los últimos agresores que tenia estaba por llegar a él; así que tomo el bastón con ambas manos en el mismo lugar, dividiéndolo ahora en dos partes, una el doble de grande que la otra, pero fue con la parte larga con la que lanzo un ataque descendente en diagonal y con rumbo a su cabeza. Golpe que, al acertar, lo mando volando a un árbol cercano, claro que ahí aun no acababa la cosa, giro las muñecas aun sujetando firmemente el bastón. Haciendo que la parte larga del mismo quedara por encima de su hombro izquierdo, abrió en compas las piernas y miro determinado al ultimo de sus atacantes: quien al estar dentro de su rango de ataque, no dudo en lanza un golpe a su frente con el extremo corto; como si hubiera dado un golpe con un cincel, y con ello, tumbándolo con fuerza.

Treinta segundos. No, menos, eso había durado aquel combate contra siete sujetos apestosos y fachosos. Sujetos que no duraron ni un minuto en el suelo cuando empezaron a levantarse nuevamente; Dipper tenia que tomar distancia, no estaba cansado, pero por lo que veía, lo estaría en poco tiempo si no descubría alguna posibilidad de acabar con su situación.

Poco a poco se incorporaban sus enemigos, pero claro, no eran los únicos. El tiempo que tuvo sin pelear le había permitido ver que los demás también tenían ese problema con sus agresores. Y por lo que veía, los secuaces de Gideon no se median en ese momento. Rompían brazos, piernas, incluso podía jurar que había visto a uno romper un cuello, pero como si las puertas del infierno se hubieran abierto cerca, todos y cada uno de esos lunáticos se ponían de pie de forma antinatural. Se acomodaban las partes del cuerpo rotas. Y después de eso, volvían a pelear.

-Por eso pedí tu ayuda.- Se escucho una voz detrás de él. Provocando que volteara a ver a quien le había hablado. Y ahí estaba; Gideon usaba aquella magia que le había contado Ford que tenia: y la usaba para mantener levitando en el aire a dos de esos sujetos y golpear con ellos a los que se le acercaban de manera peligrosa. Vio detrás del chico, apreciando que ya había usado varias rocas y solo le quedaban tres de gran tamaño.- ¿Has descubierto ya que son?- Preguntaba mientras esquivaba un ataque a su rostro y recibía al mismo atacante con un fuerte golpe con su camarada en la boca del estomago. Cosa que hizo ponerse alerta al chico Pines, y de manera instintiva dio un salto hacia atrás, esquivando por poco un zarpazo que había directo a su brazo. Mas sin embargo, no salió ileso; un pedazo de su camisa blanca ya no estaba, y alrededor de ese hueco de ropa, poco a poco se extendía una mancha roja.

-¡Pues- dio un golpe con el bastón a la cabeza de uno- apestan a mil truenos! ¡Usan ropa que probablemente la robaron de un cementerio! ¡Y poco a poco se están adaptando a mi forma de pelear!- Gritaba mientras se agachaba de un ataque sincronizado de dos de esas bestias; y sin permitirles lanzar otro, dio un rápido movimiento de muñecas con el cual hizo girar su bastón y golpeo las rodillas de ambos, provocando que cayeran de cara al suelo.

-¡Eso ya lo se! ¡¿Algo mas?!- Pregunto fastidiado por la insistencia de uno de aquellos infelices. Quien no daba tregua en cuanto a ser lanzado y regresar a la batalla se refería. Por lo que vio viable la posibilidad de ser un poco mas brusco. Lanzo uno de los sujetos que mantenía flotando contra un árbol, y con la levitación alzo a aquel sujeto. Cerro su puño con fuerza; y aunque se encontraba a una distancia de por lo menos tres metros, pudo escuchar perfectamente como su cuello se rompía. La sensación de hacer eso era desagradable; pero se le paso en cuanto vio como aquel fenómeno hacia ademan de querer volver a acomodarse la cabeza. Aunque, era su turno de no dar tregua. Lo mantuvo levitando mas tiempo a la par que lo usaba para golpear a otros sujetos que se acercaban para atacarlo.

-¡Por el momento no!- Se escucho gritar al joven Pines, quien poco a poco tenia problemas en el campo de batalla. Mas de uno de esos sujetos ya le habían conectado un golpe. Si bien era un puñetazo o un simple arañazo; sabia que poco a poco terminaría cansándolo.

-¡En ese caso esforcémonos un poco mas!- Pedía a la par que golpeaba a dos sujetos con el que mas le tenia fastidiado.- Por cierto- le llamo, y el chico Pines, después de usar su bastón para alzarse y lanzar una patada al rostro de un enemigo; le volteo a ver- ¿Te gusta tu chaleco?- Pregunto de la nada, algo que él no entendió si no hasta que unas fuertes garras le volvieron a herir el brazo. Esta vez, a la altura del codo.

-Pues… es de cuero.- Le comentaba mientras lanzaba un golpe descendente en vertical a la cabeza de aquel fenómeno.

-En ese caso creo que ya sabes que hacer.- Informo mientras recibía un fuerte golpe en su mejilla; por parte de uno de esos sujetos. Cayo al suelo de forma inevitable, pero poco duro en este, ya que uso su magia para ayudarse a incorporarse y de paso, usar sus dos "armas" para golpear a los que le llegaban de frente.

-Si. Me doy una idea.- Argumento con ligera molestia y al hacerlo, levanto su bastón en forma horizontal impidiendo de esa manera que dos sujetos se acercaran mas de lo debido a su persona. Forcejearon un momento, y después de eso, empujo un poco mas para que ellos se vieran en la necesidad de retroceder; momento que uso para dar una patada a su propia arma, generando que sus atacantes cayeran de espaldas al suelo, junto con su bastón; claro.

Y esa pequeña tregua le basto. Dio unos pasos seguros hacia atrás, mientras se quitaba ese chaleco que le compro su tío hacia poco, no lo quería arruinar; era el único que tenia. Aunque una vez que se lo quito, miro a todos lados; para así, pensar en cual seria el mejor lugar para dejarlo y que este no presentara daños. Inclinándose mas por una opción que por otra no sabia si dejarlo en una rama de árbol o en las rocas cercanas al chico albino.

-Dámelo. Yo lo guardo. Solo, pelea.- Rodando los ojos, no podía creer que Dipper en serio se preguntara donde dejar aquel chaleco. Y esperaba una contestación a esas palabras, pero no fue una verbal la que recibió. Si no, una física. El chaleco cayo en su hombro; señal que le fue suficiente para usar su hechizo de levitación para alzarse metros encima de los fenómenos que arremetían en su contra. Y en medio del vuelo tomó entre sus manos aquella prenda; sorprendiéndose de su calidad.- Con razón lo pensaba tanto.- Se dijo a si mismo a la par que la metía dentro de la mochila café. Para así, después de hacerlo; volteo la mirada al suelo. Todos sus hombres peleaban con fuerza contra aquellos extraños seres, pero al igual que él, no se salvaban de verse heridos.

Golpes y zarpazos eran lo que recibían en el combate. Y lo que daban, era lo que sea que se les ocurriese, peleaban con los puños, con armas contundentes como lo eran cadenas pesadas, rocas, manoplas de acero, ramas gruesas. Peleaban como podían; rompiendo piernas, brazos, costillas inclusive. Pero esas cosas no paraban de levantarse y acomodarse las partes rotas. Después, volteo la mirada a su antiguo rival; Dipper ya no tenia el chaleco, por lo que podía volver a completamente su camisa blanca empapada por el sudor. Ya tenia en sus manos su bastón, por lo que lo movía con maestría y fuerza hacia los anormales seres con los que peleaban. Y Gideon podía notar con eso una seña bastante particular. Se contenía.

-¡Deja de contener los golpes, idiota!- Le grito furioso al chico Pines. Quien parecía que solo le había ignorado, ya que ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a verle; pero claro que, le había oído.

Con el pasar de los minutos la noche acaparaba mayor dominio, y esa orden le parecía necesaria llevarla a cabo; pero por alguna razón, no quería. Los seguía viendo como humanos aunque se levantaran después de que rompieran sus huesos y estos se los acomodaran como si nada les hubiera pasado.

Un ataque lo saco de sus pensamientos. Un conjunto de fuertes garras se dirigieron a su pecho y le desgarraron parte de la camisa; provocando así que, alrededor de esa apertura, poco a poco se fuera tiñendo de rojo escarlata. La oscuridad era cada vez mas, el cielo estaba tornándose de color violeta oscuro dándole a entender que los minutos de luz natural se le estaban por terminar. Esa preocupación encima junto con la humedad en el aire no le ayudaban demasiado a decidirse.

- _¿Humedad?_ \- Se pregunto así mismo mientras lanzaba una estocada a un de sus agresores, dándose así un momento para procesar eso. Lanzo un dorsal con su arma a la cara de otro de sus contrincantes; no había razón para que hubiera humedad en el aire, a no ser. Volteo de forma violenta al cielo, miraba desbocado hacia todas direcciones, encontrando de esa manera nubes en el horizonte. En poco tiempo llovería, y eso seria solo ponerse la soga en el cuello. Un nuevo ataque le saco de su pensamiento, ahora le habían arañado la espalda de manera agresiva. Eso le colmo la paciencia por alguna razón.

Sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas; ya le habían cansado con su estúpida forma de pelear. Y con esa furia en inundando su mente, lanzo un fuerte revés con su bastón a aquel que estaba en su retaguardia. Sintió como aquel ataque le había roto el cuello en el momento que impacto, pero como se lo suponía; esa bestia del averno se levanto con las intenciones de reacomodarse su fractura. Aunque no le dio tregua, una vez intento ponerse de pie el chico Pines le dio una fuerte patada en el tórax, lanzándolo así hasta un matorral cercano.

Se quedo de pie un segundo al ver lo que había hecho, pero no lo proceso completamente, aun estaba en medio de una pelea y debía concentrarse en eso. Mas aun cuando uno de esos monstruos se lanzo hacia él por la retaguardia; cosa que no le tomó por sorpresa: solamente se giro sobre si mismo mientras hacia rotar su arma en su mano derecha, provocando que la dirección de aquel fenómeno se viera alterada y cayera a un lado suyo. Y con la bestia en el suelo, se dio a la tarea de acabarlo. Alzo su arma y con el extremo mas cercano al suelo, la encamino con fuerza hacia el cuello de aquel ser. Otro crujido, fue lo único que se escucho. Y como el resto de infernales seres, este solo buscaba acomodarse la cabeza en su lugar.

Dipper dio pasos hacia atrás, mientras hacia girar su arma. La encaminaba con ira hacia sus oponentes, estocadas, golpes dorsales, ascendentes y descendentes. Todos con rumbo al cuello o a sus zonas vitales. La historia se repetía después de que los lanzaba al suelo con los huesos rotos, poco a poco se levantaban. Y cuando los veía ponerse de pie se enojaba cada vez mas. Tanto, que ya no sentía si de verdad estaba recibiendo daño o no, solo quería acabar con cada uno de esos sujetos.

Gideon por su parte se encontraba aun en buenas condiciones, gracias a que en ese momento se mantenía levitando encima de los demás no podía tomar a dos sujetos como antes, pero con uno le bastaba para golpear a los demás que veía eran problema para sus secuaces. Por un momento se pensó seriamente pelear espalda con espalda con el joven Pines, pero, en el momento en que le grito colérico por su actitud piadosa; pudo apreciar como poco a poco se volvía cada vez mas salvaje. Lanzaba gritos de furia mientras golpeaba a sus enemigos y por lo que apreciaba, ya no le importaba revivir daño, puesto que simplemente pasaba de ello como si no le hubieran hecho nada.

Le vio por un momento sorprendido por aquella actitud tan despiadada; pero no le dio mas importancia de la necesaria, simplemente se limito a seguir haciendo levitar a aquellos dementes por encima suyo y lanzarlos con brusquedad al suelo. Despejando un poco la pelea de sus compañeros; quienes se veían ligeramente cansados conforme pasaba el tiempo; debían de encontrar ya una solución para ese predicamento. Sus hombres ya se encontraban con varias lesiones en el cuerpo: no tardarían en ceder ante el fulgor de la batalla. Claro que eso lo pensó antes de un ruido fuerte. Uno que le provoco voltear a ver de quien se trataba.

Dipper, había sido lanzado al suelo por una embestida que le propino uno de esos seres anormales. Estaba en el suelo manteniendo la distancia con aquel sujeto gracias a su bastón. Paso un segundo así hasta que se vio en la necesidad de lanzar una fuerte patada al pecho de su atacante. Generando que se quitara de encima suyo; pero a la ves, que se llevara consigo su arma; de un brinco se incorporo, y miro rápidamente sus manos ahora sin que pelear.

Miro con furia a aquel ser que le arrebato su bastón y que en ese momento lo lanzaba al suelo a un lado suyo; cosa que le molesto aun mas; pero, no se descuido. Otro mas busco el taclearlo como recientemente lo habían hecho: pero él ya se lo esperaba, por lo que sin mas solamente lo tomó por el antebrazo y lo giro a su derecha mientras le tomaba del cuello de la camisa y lo cargaba de forma rápida sobre su espalda; lanzándolo de esa manera al suelo.

Por un segundo su cerebro conecto, miro la mano con la que lo atrapo mientras pensaba en lo que había sentido, se giro sobre si mismo, venia otro a atacarle; pero no le dio oportunidad, le recibió con un gancho derecho a su rostro. Sintiendo de nueva cuenta aquella sensación que podría ser la clave para acabar con todo ese infierno.

-¡Gideon!- le llamo, provocando que se girara aun en el aire- ¡Están fríos!- Informó, queriendo que supiera la pieza faltante de ese rompecabezas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y que con eso?!- No sabia el por que armar tanto alboroto solo por su temperatura corporal.

-¡¿Cómo que "y que con eso"?! Idiota ¡Son Ghouls!- Grito furioso a la par que pegaba un brinco en su lugar y hacia contorsionar su cuerpo para dar un giro en el aire con la intención de recibir con una patada de tobillo a una de esas criaturas.

-¡¿Ghouls?!- Aterrado por como sonaba eso, pensó al instante en aquella serie que se había popularizado hacia poco.

-¡Si! ¡Diario dos! ¡Búscalos!- Le ordeno a la par que lanzaba su mejor golpe a una de aquellas criaturas que ya le había propinado un golpe a su rostro.

Por su parte, el chico Gleeful se dispuso a buscar lo que le pedía; rápidamente saco de aquel morral café que le encargaron y en su interior busco con rapidez el segundo ejemplar de aquellos libros. Unos que por cierto, tenían bastante similitud con los que en un principio se encontraba tan obsesionado; pero estos, no dejaban cabos sueltos.

Rápidamente empezó a ojear por aquellas paginas de material extravagante. Por alguna razón no sentía que fueran papel común y corriente. Eran hojas de algún material bastante extraño; sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación, no era momento para andar pensando en eso. Pasaba las hojas con la intención de buscar aquella criatura que le señalo el muchacho de pelos castaños. Y al poco tiempo, lo encontró.

-Clasificada como criatura _**no-muerta**_ , comparte muchas similitudes con los vampiros. Los " _Ghouls_ " practican la necrofagia ( _acto de comer cadáveres o carroña_ ) para obtener de esta forma la apariencia de las personas ya fallecidas. Su dieta también se compone de seres humanos vivos, ya sean adultos o niños, y suelen beber grandes cantidades de sangre.- empezó a leer lo que decía aquella pagina con un dibujo bastante detallado que por cierto, estaba firmado con una letra femenina- A pesar de que estas criaturas siguen conservando su apariencia humana pierden la capacidad de pensar o actuar por si mismas. Su apariencia humana les ayuda a camuflarse entre los seres humanos, pero lo que les suele delatar con bastante frecuencia es su mirada perdida y su forma de caminar, pues suelen inclinar el cuerpo hacia delante.- Continuo narrando. Quería ya llegar a la parte que le interesaba.- Pelear contra estas criaturas puede resultar mas difícil que con un Zombi pero mas fácil que con un Vampiro. Para acabar con ellas es necesario un arma purificada, sagrada o bendita.- Informo de la debilidad.- ¿De donde vamos a sacar algo así?- Pregunto confundido y aterrado, las posibilidades se estaban volviendo cada vez menores; pero, antes de que el dueño de los diarios pudiera hablar, una gota de agua cayo en la punta de su nariz.

Todos por un segundo dejaron de pelear, un segundo en donde lo único que hicieron fue voltear la mirada al cielo, apreciando que unas nubes bastantes amenazadoras ya estaban encima de ellos y poco a poco dejaban caer cada vez mas agua. Lo que empezó como una simple llovizna se convertía poco a poco en una fiera tormenta. Por un momento sentía que ya tenia la soga en su cuello, pero; su cerebro proceso una ultima cosa.

-¡Gideon!- grito con fuerza, haciendo que todos voltearan a verle- ¡Antiguos sacerdotes era incluso capaces de purificar la lluvia con cantos!- Le informo con fuerza, y fue ahí cuando la pelea volvió a comenzar. Dipper se lanzo con determinación a un lado suyo; intentando de esa manera el recuperar su arma, y tras hacerlo, solo esperaba que el chico Gleeful pudiera hacer algo.

-¿Y como quieres que haga eso?- Esa pregunta confirmo cuan preparado estaba para esa situación. Y con el ceño fruncido por el fastidio; lanzo un fuerte golpe a una de las criaturas que se acerco velozmente a su posición. Golpeando con un movimiento ascendente que logro realizar con solo girar su arma por debajo de su brazo derecho.

-¡Diario uno! ¡Ultima pagina!- Le informo con desgano e ira, era ya el colmo que haciéndose llamar hechicero no supiera ni como purificar un arma. Y la lluvia se supone que debía de ser mas sencilla para aquellos que tienen control sobre su mente, cosa básica si en el pasado se hacia llamar "telepata". Aunque, poco tiempo tuvo para andar pensando en eso, ya que la pelea poco a poco se volvía cada vez mas fuerte y agresiva. Como había temido, el suelo fangoso le provocaba dificultades a su persona; pero para aquellas criaturas parecía hacerle las cosas mas sencillas. Puesto que, conforme pasaban los segundos, poco a poco sentía como cada vez mas le acertaban ataques llenos de odio. Golpes, rasguños, tacleadas: todas y cada una de aquellas acciones se hacían cada vez mas certeras.

Por su parte, el chico albino se encontraba ojeando el libro que le indico el dueño mismo. Pasaba las hojas con rapidez hasta llegar a la ultima pagina del mismo. Viendo que en esta se mostraba lo necesario para la purificación de un arma o un objeto; suspiro hondo, sabia que hacer eso con la lluvia debía de tener concentración y dedicación. No debía de ser interrumpido durante el ritual y en ningún momento su voluntad debía de quebrarse; por un segundo no se encontraba seguro, pero aun en esa duda; volteo a ver a su compañero, se encontraba jadeando mientras pelaba con fuerza en la lluvia, su camisa blanca se encontraba rasgada y manchada con un intenso rojo en las partes donde tenia agujeros de buen tamaño causados por las garras de aquellas criaturas. Sus pantalones negros se encontraban machándose poco a poco con el lodo del lugar y su rostro mostraba ligeros moretones y rasguños. El agua había mojado bastante su cabello, lo cual provoco que este cayera por su rostro; recordándole por un momento a aquel sol que era su contraparte.

Recordaba en un instante a aquella chica de ojos grises pero de radiante personalidad, sus suéteres de colores fuertes, su larga cabellera y sus suave voz. No pudo evitarlo, una sonrisa le adorno el rostro.

-Mabel.- Susurro solo para él. En esa lluvia y a esa distancia nadie le oiría. Alzo la mano derecha al cielo, sus ojos; antes cerrados con fuerza, los abrió como platos. Su mirar se posiciono en aquel conjuro enfrente suyo. Uno especializado en purificar cosas para acabar con _**no-muertos.**_ \- Oportet suscipere qui sunt in Purgatorio. Qui quoque sentitur, non est auxilium a amantur unum carcerem et in terra; sed mehercule non succurrit amico in purgatorio, quia non est similis ratio de hoc mundo doloribus.- Empezó a recitar con dedicación. Debía detener motivación verdadera, pero con la cabeza llena de imágenes de aquella castaña; por alguna razón sentía que bastaba y sobraba.

El muchacho Pines, por su parte, seguía en la furiosa batalla. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo que se encontraba poniendo, ya que aunque hubiera comenzado de la mejor manera; no podía evitar que le hicieran daño. Había recibido sus golpes; pero al mismo tiempo que los recibía, los regresaba. Escucho entre la lluvia aquel cantico que había recolectado en New York pero no pudo voltear a ver al chico que lo pronunciaba; mas que nada, por que unas amenazadoras garras pasaron rozando su rostro. Dio un paso a tiempo en señal de retirada, pero no se salvo de recibir daño. Su camisa ahora se encontraba completamente abierta. Ya solo eran tiras de tela unidas por unos pocos hilos. Miro enojado a la criatura; poco a poco esa furia se estaba empezando a hacer presente, mas sin embargo, no paso de ahí. Ya que vio algo particular en aquella infernal criatura; y eso era, que poco a poco su piel se caía de su rostro a la par que salía un ligero humo del mismo.

La lluvia en ese momento estaba purificada, y les hacia daño. Daño que poco a poco se comenzaba a agravar. Era ese el momento de finalizar con el combate.

-¡Sin tregua!- Grito con fuerza, alzando su voz por encima de los ensordecedores gritos de agonía de aquellas bestias. Y al hacerlo, los chicos del joven albino gritaron con la misma fuerza. Seguían manteniendo sus posiciones rodeando aquel grupo de Ghouls y sin mas, todos comenzaron a golpear con mayor fuerza y brutalidad, las cosas estaban por acabar en aquel momento. Nada los detendría de exterminar a aquellas criaturas de ultratumba.

Por su parte, Dipper solo se limito a clavar su bastón en el suelo y quitar el sellado del mismo; provocando que poco a poco este mismo se fuera desintegrando sin causar ningún estrago en el campo de pelea. Acto seguido de eso, posiciono sus manos a la misma altura enfrente a su pecho, junto los dedos medios y pulgares de ambas, para de esa manera hacer un sello al aire y en ambas direcciones.

Sus manos, al finalizar con su ritual, se cubrieron de llamas blancas, puso pose de pelea, listo para finalizar con todo eso de una vez y por todas. Y sin mas, solo se lanzo al combate; aunque la lluvia golpeara fuerte contra su rostro todo lo veía de forma nítida, golpeo de lleno una cabeza a medio deformar; provocando que esta se destruyera de forma inmediata. Vio por un momento a su alrededor. Los esbirros del joven Gleeful golpeaban con mucha mas fuerza de la que ponían en un inicio, levantaban a las criaturas en el aire y sin mas las impactaban contra las rocas o los aboles, generando que sus cuerpos a medio pudrir se partieran. Volvió a lazar otro ataque pero ahora; uno doble, su puño derecho en el estomago de una de las criaturas y el izquierdo en sus rostro, creando así una explosión de aquel horripilante ser.

Se giro sobre si mismo mientras lanzaba un golpe con el dorsal de su mano, impactando de lleno el cráneo de un ser que estaba por arremeter en su contra. No daría tregua a la batalla, y sin mas, corrió con fuerza hacia el siguiente, poco a poco, todos caían. Entre la lluvia purificada y el como peleaban con barbarie se estaban haciendo cargo del horripilante grupo.

Un trueno ilumino el cielo de forma espontanea, mostrando aquel campo de batalla por un segundo. Los arboles ahora se encontraba cubiertos por unas cuantas partes de dichos monstruos, el suelo fangoso estaba cubierto por retazos de ropa y de cadáveres. Y los que seguían de pie; al menos los humanos, mostraban como sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por moretones y cortadas bruscas. Sus prendas se empapaban mas conforme pasaba el momento, pero ninguno; en ningún momento, dejaba de poner una expresión digna de un verdadero guerrero.

Gideon ya también se había unido a la batalla desde que vio que el agua les causaba daño. Y en ese momento se encontraba usando su magia para despedazar a las criaturas de ultratumba. Su abrigo no mostraba daño alguno, solo se encontraba sucio por la tierra o la sangre podrida de las bestias infernales. Pero fuera de eso era el único que aun seguía bastante igual a como empezó todo; mas sin embargo, al igual que los demás, mostraba una expresión digna de un verdadero combatiente de batalla.

Poco a poco los enemigos se acababan. No eran capaces de hacerles frente a ese reducido grupo de mortales; entre ellos y esa lluvia que les quemaba cual acido, estaba asegurado su inminente final. Unos, al ver dicha situación; consideraron viable el escapar. Pero fue ahí cuando el muchacho Gleeful hizo acto de presencia a la parte final de su plan. Uso su magia con destreza; levantando así las ultimas y mas pesadas rocas detrás de él: y con ellas, obstruyo su escape; aplastando así a algunas de esas bestias en el proceso. Los segundos pasaron en cámara lenta. Ya estaban al final de todo. El único monstruo que quedaba estaba en medio de todos, su piel se caía en pedazos; mostrando que sus huesos, al sentir el agua, desaparecían instantáneamente. Pero ahí no se detendrían, Dipper corrió con fuerzas hacia ese ultimo enemigo, y alzando con fuerza su mano aun en llamas blancas grito en señal de victoria.

-¡Derecho izquierdo!- Fue con lo que se cerro aquel macabro escenario. Golpe que al impactar contra el rostro de la criatura, genero una explosión de lo que en algún momento fue su cráneo. Dejándolo esparcido por el suelo por unos momentos, hasta que la lluvia se encargo de vaporizarlos. Tanto los restos de la cabeza, como el cuerpo entero. Dejando de esa manera solo la ropa de los putrefactos seres.

Todos respiraban de forma agitada, manteniendo la mirada en distintos puntos. Unos en el suelo, otros mirándose entre ellos, y solo dos, en el cielo. Dipper y Gideon sentían de lleno aquella lluvia en sus rostros, refrescando su pensar. Y así permanecieron por unos segundos hasta que el mas joven levanto el puño al aire.

-¡VICTORIA!- Solo eso les basto a todos para gritar en señal de haber cumplido con su labor. Todos rugían, lanzaban maldiciones u otras cosas. Pero cada uno de ellos, con el pensamiento de festejar la batalla ganada. Entre esos, el mismo Dipper rugió con fuerza; se sentía con el vigor de haber acabado victorioso en esa pelea campal. Y así estuvieron todos, sintiendo que la tormenta festejaba con ellos de manera sinfónica con la lluvia y los truenos. Esa noche era de ellos, y lo sabían bien; puesto que habían vencido un ferviente peligro.


	37. A Mano

_**Hola gente! Aqui el nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado ya que este es el primero que me he visto en la necesidad de corregir casi en su totalidad. ¿Porque? bueno, no quiero decirlo. X3  
En fin, espero que si les gusto el capitulo. Me lo hagan saber en un Review, o si no, bueno, de igual forma me gustaria saberlo. Ya saben, cualquier cosa que encuentren fuera de lo normal, o no entiendan, me gustaria saberlo. :D**_

 _ **Pero como sea, comencemos, los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. La obra literaria que estan a punto de leer esta hecha por un fan y para fans con el unico proposito de entretener y sin intenciones de lucro.**_  
 _ **:3**_

 _ **Teru : Me alegro que te este gustando la serie, espero que siga siendo asi. Y nop. La he visto solo en imagenes, pero nunca he visto Kick Buttowsky.**_

 _ **Guest : La verdad, no se cuanto durara la serie ni cuando acabara. Pero lo mas probable es que no termine si no hasta dentro de un año. Aunque, no lo se. Todo puede pasar.**_  
 _ **:D**_

 _ **Capitulo 16: A mano**_

Fuerte se escuchaba la tormenta afuera de la mansión McGucket-Pines. Desde que había anochecido el clima cambio de manera drástica. Pero dentro del amplio lugar parecía que ese detalle no le afectaba a nadie; a nadie salvo a la joven castaña que no paraba de ver el reloj de péndulo que se encontraba pegado a la pared. Eran ya las 20:19 hrs, y su gemelo se había ido del lugar a las 18:00.

Ella y su grupo de amigas estaban en las escaleras de la estancia jugando "Necronomiconopoly" desde hacia rato, y las chicas parecían estar en serio atentas en la partida, algo que le estaba costando a la castaña puesto que ya había caído diez veces en "El abismo profundo". Por su parte, las jóvenes compañeras que tenia esa noche habían decidido pasar la velada en la mansión para que los gemelos no se sintieran solos. Ni Candy ni Wendy tuvieron problemas con eso, mas que nada la pelirroja puesto que sus hermanos y padre habían regresado ya a casa; por lo que no dudaron el dejarla quedarse con los Pines. Grenda, sin en cambio aun tenia a sus padres encima de ella, pero le dieron la oportunidad de ir puesto que les informo que su amiga se quedaría en la mansión solo con su hermano y el amante de las computadoras. Pacifica en cambio no tuvo que pedir permiso. Sus padres aun no regresaban y estos daban dicha seña hasta el fin de semana.

-Chica, deja de preocuparte. Estará bien.- Hablo sin previo aviso la joven leñadora; y a quien mas se lo decía que a la castaña: quien solo suspiro con desgano.

-¿O es que…- Pacifica se hizo la interesante al decir aquellas palabras- no es por Dipper por quien te preocupas?- Se burlo de forma directa; algo que le provoco un rubor en su rostro.

-¿Qué cosas dices?- pregunto con molestia al caer en su provocación- Estoy preocupada por mi hermano. Cuando suele irse de esa manera por lo general regresa con el cuerpo lleno de heridas.- Señalo con ligera molestia y desdén.

-Si, pero es lo que le gusta hacer. Además, es fuerte.- Señalo con desinterés a la par que cruzaba las piernas y movía su mano en señal de que no tenia por que preocuparse. Pero esas palabras las decía solo para calmarla; ella lo vio sin camisa. Las cicatrices abundaban en su cuerpo: era consiente del peligro en el que se metía aquel muchacho, pero nada podía hacer, no seria correcto que le pidiera de forma egoísta que dejara de hacer esas cosas.

-Se que es fuerte. Pero también es un zoquete.- Señalo aun con molestia por su anterior comentario.

-Descuida, estará bien. Lo que me preocupa es la tormenta que se desato de repente.- Comento Grenda mientras sacaba una carta del montón por ser su turno.

-¿Por si se atrasa su vuelo?- Cuestiono Candy, quizá el cambiar de conversación a algo que pudiera distraer a su amiga le haría sentir mejor.

-Si, no quiero que la tormenta se extienda hasta mañana.- Deseo con ansias de que su novio llegara con bien y sin retrasos.

-Descuida. Ustedes mismas me han dicho que Gravity Falls sufre de cambios drásticos de clima, puede que incluso se quite en un rato.- Se incluyo Mabel, al parecer, poco a poco dejaba a un lado su preocupación por aquel imprudente hermano suyo.

-Si, tienes razón.- Comento Grenda, a la par que intercambiaba una mirada triunfante con su amiga asiática. Habían logrado su cometido, distraerla un poco de su preocupación de hermana mayor; aunque ese "mayor" se deba a solo cinco minutos. Pero de igual forma, habían cumplido su misión. Aunque, lo que no esperaban que sucediera era que llegara de improvisto cierto anciano con el mayordomo y la jefa de sirvientas.

-Joven Mabel.- Le llamo el anciano.- ¿Sabe si el joven Dipper cenara con nosotros?- Pregunto para poder indicarle a Susan la cantidad de comida que debían de preparar. Pero en ves de recibir una respuesta verbal, solo consiguió que la muchacha volteara con desilusión al reloj de péndulo en la pared mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Las chicas, al ver eso; solo recriminaron con la mirada al anciano, quien entendió de inmediato que había dicho algo inapropiado. Pero, con una seña con la mano les pidió que se tranquilizaran un poco; acto seguido, camino hasta la muchacha de frenos y se sentó en los escalones aun lado suyo.

-Mabel, querida, usted sabe mejor que nadie las capacidades de su hermano. No debería de sentirse tan preocupada por él. Sabe defenderse.- Hablo con la intención de subirle los ánimos la castaña. Quien se volteo a verle.

-Si. Pero, usted lo vio; desde que esta aquí solo ha estado peleando. El día que llego se desmayo enfrente de todos después de que peleara contra el "Cambiaformas". La noche de la fiesta cayo al suelo por un fuerte dolor que le causo "El que se esconde detrás". Días después de eso, peleo de nuevo contra él y termino bastante golpeado. Y ahora fue a los limites del pueblo para pelearse con quien sabe que junto con Gideon y sus matones; y no pude decirle que le acompañaba puesto que era una petición por una apuesta.- En modo de puchero, soltó todo lo que le preocupaba de su hermano. Algo que por mucho que quisieran negarlo; tenia bastantes motivos para estar preocupada.

-Lo se, y por eso estoy consiente de que hay una buena probabilidad de que Dipper pase por esa puerta sin ningún rasguño y solo ligeramente mojado por la tormenta.- Señalo confiado aquel anciano amable y de prominente barba. Algo que por alguna razón, le hizo sentir bien.

-Espere- proceso por un momento lo que dijo- lo que dijo es verdad. ¿Por lo que también piensa que hay una probabilidad de que pase esa puerta de otra forma?- Cuestiono con intriga, si algo había adquirido de Stan en tanto tiempo, era aquella especialidad de escuchar todo con detalle.

-B-Bueno…- eso no se lo esperaba, pero tampoco le podía mentir- También existe la posibilidad de que pase esa puerta con la camisa hecha tirones y con heridas algo profundas mientras se encuentra empapado como sopa.- Informo con ligero pesar, era un científico, y al igual que su colega. Calculaba todas las variantes.

-¿Y cuanta cree que es la probabilidad de eso?- Cuestiono con ligero temor.

Y el anciano McGucket estaba por contestar, si no se hubiese visto interrumpido por el sonoro abrir de las puertas con el cual, de fondo mostraba una tormenta recia afuera de la propiedad. Y, haciendo acto de presencia de manera dramática, Dipper se abrió paso por la entrada y con ambas manos mientras el cielo se iluminaba con un potente trueno que alumbro el valle. Se encontraba empapado hasta mas no poder, su camisa blanca se encontraba rasgada en distintas partes donde también era adornada con manchones de lo que sabían todos era sangre. Sus pantalones negros se encontraban sucios por el lodo. Su rostro, adornado por sus lentes, se encontraba con ligeros moretones y rasguños, dejando así: como lo único que parecía estar en orden dentro de todo él; era su mochila café. La cual apenas si estaba mojada.

-Altas.- hablo sin previo aviso aquel anciano- Las posibilidades son… Altas.- Finalizo con un rostro sin expresión alguna. Para después, ponerse de pie y retirarse junto con Susan a la cocina puesto que ya sabia la respuesta a su cuestionamiento.

-¡Dipper!- Grito asustada su gemela.

-No es tan malo como parece, Mabs. Descuida.- Argumento con una expresión neutra a la par que se adentraba en la mansión con las miradas de todas atentas en su presencia.

-¿Qué no es tan malo?- Poco a poco dejaba de estar preocupada y empezaba a poner una semblante de molestia.

-Si, mira.- Jalo su camisa con la intención de que se viera su pecho por los agujeros que tenia esta; pero lo único que consiguió fue que se terminara de desgarrar y solo quedara un manojo de tela mojada en sus manos. Aunque, consiguió su cometido, su pecho mostraba ligeras cortadas y moretones, eran numerosos: si. Pero no eran profundos. Cosa que calmo a su gemela.- Bien, ahora ya definitivamente no tengo camisa.- Bufo con molestia, puesto que esperaba hubiera esperanza para salvarla; pero al final, fue él quien la termino de romper al darle un espectáculo a las chicas que le pretendían, a su hermana y a la chica que ya tenia novio.

-B-Bueno, puede que no estés tan mal. ¿Pero por que te tomo bastante tiempo?- Cuestiono aun queriendo sonar enojada.

-Por que metimos a los criminales a la cárcel.- Hablo con seriedad, mintiendo por completo a su gemela; debía de hacerlo, lo había prometido. Y después de hacer eso, volteo a ver al mayordomo que aun se empezaba a encaminar hacia el par de gemelos.- ¿Qué honda Philip?- Pregunto fingiendo buen animo mientras alzaba la mano con la intención de chocar los cinco. Aquel señor lo entendió de inmediato y lo hizo, pero claro, con suavidad.

-Joven Pines. ¿Quiere que vea si se puede arreglar su camisa y le traiga el botiquín?- Cuestiono cortésmente. Provocando que el menor volteara a aquellos despojos.

-No, déjalo así. Mejor, tírala a la basura. Y si, por favor.- Pidió con amabilidad mientras le pasaba dicho material. Y él, de forma agraciada, lo tomo y se retiro.

-Bueno, me voy a bañar. Apesto.- Argumento con pesadez e indiferencia. No quería pasar mas tiempo con el hedor a muerto que le dejaron aquellas criaturas y ni mucho menos, quería que su gemela se percatara de ese hecho.

-Bien. ¿Vas a cenar, no?.- Pregunto aun con la preocupación de la salud del muchacho, pero este solo asintió lentamente con la cabeza y una sonrisa torcida; acción que le basto a ella para calmarse. Y con eso realizado; se encamino a las escaleras para poder subir a su habitación.

-Hola, chicas.- Saludo con ligeros ánimos mientras pasaba por su lado, aunque claro, ellas solo pudieron saludar con un movimiento de mano al verle pasar tan aprisa. Y sin mas, subió con la intención de darse un buen baño; en el que claro, se tomaría su tiempo para pensar algunas cosas.

Por su parte, con el grupo de muchachas, ya el ambiente estaba menos tenso, la mas alegre de todas se podía relajar al ver que su hermano no había sufrido grandes estragos en combate y con eso en mente; reanudaron su juego de mesa. En el que incluso realizo unos cuantos trucos que le enseño su tío para hacer trampa y así igualar a sus amigas.

Poco duraron en esta acción, ya que sin previo aviso llego el mayordomo con lo que le había ofrecido al joven; pero fue ahí cuando una de ellas decidió hacer acto de presencia con respecto a lo que quería corroborar.

-Ah, yo se lo llevo. A si sirve que le curo las heridas.- Se ofreció de buena gana la joven Chiu, algo que provoco cierta molestia en sus dos amigas. Pero nada podían hacer, había quedado ya en algo y no podían quitar ese acuerdo de la nada.

-Gracias señorita Chiu.- Agradeció el hombre mientras le pasaba el pequeño contenedor; y sin mas, se encamino a otra parte de la mansión. Y ella estaba a punto de encaminarse; pero la detuvo su amiga.

-Candy, cúralo bien. ¿Si?- Pidió de forma amable y sincera la muchacha Pines mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa melancólica.

-Si. Pero descuida, no se veía que tenia algo grave.- Le comento en un intento de hacerle sentir mejor. Y al lograrlo, se dispuso a tomar el camino a la habitación del muchacho.- _Y eso puede sea por que se curo el mismo._ \- Pensó con ligera molestia a la par que subía escaleras con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Andaba con lentitud al subir hacia aquel cuarto; mas que nada, por que el muchacho había dicho que se bañaría y no le iba privar de ese lujo: seguramente se había esforzado demasiado en la pelea y necesitaba eso para relajar el cuerpo. Aunque tampoco iba a esperar afuera en el pasillo. Ya que tenia una buena forma de que las cosas salieran como debían de salir; por lo que, una vez se encontró al frente de la puerta; no dudo ni un segundo en entrar y la abrió ampliamente.

El cuarto del chico Pines se encontraba envuelto en la oscuridad salvo por la poca luz que se lograba colar por el balcón cuando un trueno alumbraba el cielo y por la amarillenta luz que pasaba por debajo de la puerta que daba al baño privado que tenia para si; y de igual manera, de dicha puerta se podía oír el caer del agua de regadera. Candy, al apreciar que el joven muchacho ya se había adentrado a asearse, solamente se limito a jalar la silla de su escritorio al lado de la puerta de cristal del balcón.

Pasaron los minutos en los que no hacia nada mas que pensar en lo que pudo haber hecho el chico Pines, en los peligros que afronto; pero mas que nada, en que no le hubiera hecho caso cuando le pidió que tuviera cuidado con su cuerpo. En que al igual que con cada pelea que tenia; se esforzara al máximo.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos en el momento en que la puerta del baño se abrió de par en par; mostrando el interior de dicho cuarto y además, a un muchacho de cabellos castaños y mojados, con una toalla blanca atada a su cintura y varias cortadas y morenotes adornando su cuerpo. Y dicho joven; solo miro de manera anonadada a la chica pelinegra que yacía sentada aun lado del balcón con un botiquín en sus manos. Su mirada inexpresiva le atravesaba fríamente y sin articular nada; dio a entender lo que quería.

-D-Deja que- No termino de hablar, le interrumpió con frialdad.

-Ponte tu pijama en el baño. No saldré de tu cuarto.- Señalo con fuerza, haciendo que por un momento: dudara si hacerle caso o no, y resignado, decidió hacerle caso.

De igual forma ya había pensado todo lo que quería rebuscar en su mente. Tomó entre sus manos su prenda junto con la ropa interior que usaría, y sin mas, se adentro de nueva cuenta al baño de su cuarto. Empezó a vestirse, considerando la posibilidad de decirle a la chica Chiu lo que había pasado; pero recordó que Gideon le pidió mantenerlo en secreto la noche de la carrera. Y eso, debían de investigarlo entre los dos; esos Ghouls habían llegado a Gravity Falls de una manera bastante peculiar. Ya que generalmente esas bestias solo merodeaban en cementerios que habían sido usados como escenario para un conjuro de Necromancia o en los desiertos donde las almas malditas de los desafortunados que morían ahí; les obligaban a levantarse con la intención de aumentar las penas en el mundo.

Salió del baño ya con los pantalones de pijama puestos y poso la mirada en la muchacha Chiu que en ese momento se encontraba enfrente del escritorio, sacando las cosas necesarias para curarle. Dio pasos seguros en dirección a ella, y una vez estuvo cerca, no fue necesario que le dijera algo: ella de manera automática se giro para examinar sus lesiones.

-Usaste ese conjuro.- Señalo después de ver de manera determinada todas las marcas de esa noche.

-Eres buena enfermera.- Alago y respondió al mismo tiempo, de nada serbia decir algo que ya era evidente para ella.

-Si, lo soy. Pero eso no quita que también sea una idiota que esta enamorada de otro idiota.- Señalo con furia, tanto en su voz como en su mirar. Aquellos ojos marrones de un tono bastante oscuro se incrustaban en su mente de manera férrea, la razón; se encontraban cristalinos, a punto de dejar salir unas lagrimas.- T-Te pedí…- empezó a hablar con la voz entrecortada-… que no te desinteresadas por la salud de tu cuerpo.- Finalizo con pesar, y en esas ultimas palabras no se pudo controlar; por lo que vio imposible aguantar el llanto.

-Perdón.- Se disculpo, sentía que se lo debía.

-¿Qué tan graves fueron?- Pregunto aun sin dejar de llorar, pero ahora, se encontraba con su cabeza recargada en su pecho.

-Algo profundas. Eran heridas de navajas.- Mintió nuevamente, pero esa comparación era bastante acertada, ya que él, como Gideon y sus secuaces: mostraban las mismas y con bastante similitud a las que provocaban esa clase de armas.

-¿Por eso tardaste?- Cuestiono aun entre sollozos. Ahora las piezas se estaban juntando para ella, y suponía que la razón por la cual llego tarde, fue por que se encontraba curando sus heridas entre la lluvia.

-En parte. Como dije, estaba con Gideon terminando de hacernos cargo de aquellos malvivientes.- Verdad a medias. Eso era lo que eran esas palabras. Ya que si bien no había mas que hacer con los cuerpos de los Ghouls; que se desasían en la lluvia, si se encontraban platicando de las posibles reacciones que se podían desatar el haber acabado con esos monstruos.

-¿Sabes?- le llamo de repente. Y al voltear la mirada a la chica, esta se encontraba mirándolo aun con las mejillas sonrojadas y humedecidas por sus propias lagrimas- Temó que… un día… tengas una herida que yo no sea capaz de curar.- Confeso con pavor a que eso sucediera en un futuro. Y eso, él, ya se lo había planteado. Tantas veces al borde de la muerte desde el Raromagedon se lo hicieron considerar; y era verdad, su vida estaba en constante riesgo al llevar ese estilo de vida.

-Por eso…- hablo con firmeza mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a la joven asiática quien se sobresalto por aquella acción- por eso… me he estado volviendo fuerte. Para que pueda hacerle frente a todo y así poder proteger a todos.- Y ese era su verdadero objetivo, en ese momento no mentía. Su verdadero ideal era proteger a la gente que amaba.

-Quizás seas fuerte, pero eso no te quita lo idiota.- Se burlo ya mas relajada, el ser rodeada de esa forma tan confortable le hacia sentir a gusto; y sin dudarlo, regreso la muestra de afecto: abrazando por el torso al chico. Le hacia sentir protegida de todo mal en el mundo. Y sin mas, nadie dijo nada. Solo continuaron abrazados el tiempo suficiente para que la chica pensara en todas las cosas por las cuales estaba enamorada de aquel muchacho impertinente y aventurero; y eso era que, muy a pesar de su actitud que llevaba todos los días, era alguien valiente, alguien en el que se podía confiar. Pensó en todas esas veces que ambos compartieron un momento de soledad en el que solamente platicaban de forma amena, en como se hacían presentes aquellos pequeños detalles que lo coronaban como el mejor chico que pudiera conocer. Uno que no dudaba en poner el bienestar de los demás antes que el suyo, uno que hacia el bien sin mirar a quien. Un muchacho que le había estado salvando de numerosos peligros desde que tenían doce años, uno que sin darse cuenta, le enamoro en un principio con solo mostrar confianza; y con el pasar del tiempo, ella fue capaz de ver mas esa confianza en distintas situaciones y casi siempre, a simple vista.- Sera mejor que empiece a curarte.- Debía de detener esos pensamientos, si no lo hacia, pudiera ser que pudiera cometer una imprudencia.

-S-Si, será mejor.- Se le había olvidado la razón por la cual aquella muchacha estaba ahí en primer lugar. Y sin oponerse a lo dicho, simplemente dejo que su cuerpo fuera curado con rapidez y cuidado. Poco tardo la muchacha en hacer su labor; quizá, por que Dipper había hecho la mayoría de este en el bosque mientras platicaba con Gideon sobre lo sucedido.

-Listo, ya esta.- Señalo con ligera alegría de haber terminado, le hacia sentir mejor que podía serle de ayuda al muchacho Pines.- S-Solo procura… tomarte las cosas con calma. ¿Si?- Pidió de forma inocente mientras juntaba las manos por delante su abdomen mientras mantenía una mirada fija y tierna en el muchacho.

-Bien. Me lo tomare con calma.- Se rindió, era lo menos que podía hacer. Tomar las cosas así seria bueno para todos. Y sin permitir ningún otro movimiento a la joven muchacha, alzo las manos hasta sus enrojecidas mejillas; y con cuidado, seco las lagrimas que le había sacado por ser tan imprudente.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos mientras se realizaba dicha acción. Aquel muchacho no había considerado las consecuencias de sus actos, y Candy; sin miramiento, le hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra. ¿Qué pasaría si moría en una de sus aventuras? No quiso seguir pensando en eso, simplemente negó en su cabeza aquel cuestionamiento y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto la pelinegra al ver que había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, como queriendo ocultar un dolor fuerte.

-No, no sucede nada.- Contesto con la voz ronca y la esperanza de que ella se creyera esa mentira.

-No te creo.- Sonrió con torpeza al escuchar esa declaración. Y ella, ahora le miraba de forma recriminatoria.

-S-Solo pensé en algo tonto. Y quiero olvidarlo.- Señalo con culpabilidad mientras abría los ojos para ver la reacción de la asiática enfrente suyo. Quien solo; como si de cualquier cosa se tratara, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, alzándose ligeramente hacia el rostro del chico.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a olvidarlo?- Pregunto con inocencia, mientras se perdía en aquellos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban.

-¿Y-Y como quieres hacerlo?- Cuestiono con timidez. Pensando en que en cualquier momento algo podría salir mal.

-No se. Tu dime.- Le dejo la decisión sin dudarlo. Y con complicidad, le sonrió ampliamente. Generando que, él, sin poder procesar mas, solo se moviera un poco. Su cabeza se ladeo un poco, lo suficiente para que pudiera besar de buena manera aquellos tiernos labios de la chica.

Un beso que inicio de contacto, el rose de sus labios era una sensación bastante agradable y poco a poco, se volvía cada vez mas intenso. Siendo ahora el joven Pines quien movió su lengua con ganas de mas. Pasando por entre los dientes de la chica Chiu; sintiendo la humedad y el calor de su boca. Apasionada, poco a poco sentía la gloria de aquella unión y decidiendo no quedarse atrás con respecto a las acciones del joven: también empezó a profundizar la acción. Jugando con la lengua de él aun dentro de su boca. La respiración empezaba a acabárseles, por lo que muy a pesar, se separaron y jadeando, se veían con intensidad a los ojos.

-Cualquiera puede decir lo que quiera, pero yo se, que te gusto.- Declaro con confianza la joven de lentes mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

-E-Eso aun no lo se.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.- Gracias, por curarme.- Avergonzado, miraba hacia otro lado con la intención de que su rubor no se notara.

-Siempre que lo necesites.- Fue lo único que pronuncio, para acto seguido, acomodar las cosas que tomó del botiquín dentro del mismo. Dio un ultimo vistazo al muchacho que aun permanecía sonrojado por lo sucedido, y sin mas. Procedió a retirarse de la habitación; seguramente al bajar le esperaría un interrogatorio, pero es no le importaba.- Nos vemos en la cena.- Se despidió, para acto seguido, salir y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Dejando a Dipper en completa soledad y oscuridad; o al menos así seria si aquella luz del baño se encontrara apagada.

Aunque de igual forma, no le daba una importancia seria a ese detalle. Si no, a las cosas que tenia en la cabeza; si bien tenia que ir con calma con lo que quería, no podía evitar que aquel detalle de los Ghouls le ponía nervioso. Solo había una forma de que aquellas bestias estuvieran merodeando por ahí, y era por que alguien los había invocado.

La noche paso sin mas, el grupo de jóvenes chicas cenaban de manera amena mientras hablaban de las cosas que llevarían a cabo el día siguiente. Mientras que, Dipper y McGucket solo platicaban de los proyectos que tenia el mayor y a la par: de los consejos que le daba el mismo con respecto a la computación, mientras, alababa lo que había hecho con el reloj al incorporarle la función para abrir las puertas de la mansión.

Y una vez hubo terminado la cena, todos se dispusieron retirarse a sus respectivas labores. Pero, de nueva cuenta; el chico Pines se encontraba cansado ligeramente: tanto por la pelea, como por haber usado mucha magia al curarse sus heridas él mismo. Y, queriendo evitar una trampa de las chicas para ser sometido y maquillado, sin dudarlo; se encerró en su cuarto al ponerle una silla para atrancar la puerta. Ya había tenido suficiente esa noche, por lo que simplemente se despidió de todos al terminar de lavas sus trastes y así, poder descansar.

Sin en cambio, para Mabel las cosas eran ligeramente distintas. Si bien tenia que dormirse temprano para acompañar a Grenda a la estación de autobuses para esperar a Marius, aun podía darse el lujo de pasar un poco de la velada con sus amigas mientras platicaban y jugaban con lo que sea que encontraran a su alcance.

Primero; platicaron sobre el hermano de la castaña. Sobre el que había hecho con la chica Chiu en su habitación que tanto tiempo les tomo; sobre sus heridas, las cuales no eran nada que temer y sobre su cobardía al atrincherarse en su habitación al no querer pasar por algo parecido a la ultima vez que se quedaron ese numero de mujeres. Después, pasaron a platicar de lo que harían primero con la llegada del Vizconde a Gravity Falls; sobre las posibilidades que significaba el que él pasara el verano en el pueblo y del como se divertirían al tener a otro compañero de aventuras. Y finalmente, al ya no tener nada mas que hacer, procedieron a jugar un poco de póker o leer los libros que las chicas conseguían de manera misteriosa y clandestina. Y así fue, hasta que la noche fue tan alta que quedaron completamente rendidas ante el sueño.

La tormenta se calmaba con el pasar de las horas. Poco a poco dejaba de ser tan sonora y pasaba a ser una agradable llovizna que solo molestaba a los desafortunados que usaban gafas. La mañana no tardo en hacerse presente, los restos del diluvio de la noche anterior solo eran unos cuantos charcos en el suelo junto con pocas zonas enlodadas y fangosas. Fuera de eso, el bosque parecía mas verde junto con los jardines del valle. El anciano de la mansión aun no se levantaba, y no lo haría si no hasta las ocho de la mañana para recibir a los empleados del lugar. Cosa que no era igual para cierto castaño que había descansado demasiado bien. Ya que al parecer, en su habitación tampoco se oía aquella tormenta, lo único que se podía escuchar eran las pocas gotas de agua que chocaban con su puerta de cristal.

Dipper se vistió de manera adecuada para entrenar, una camisa blanca, sus pantalones deportivos negros y unos tenis adecuados para la ocasión fueron suficientes para que se sintiera cómodo al momento de realizar su entrenamiento rutinario. Por un momento pensó en sacar su guitarra y practicar algo, pero prefirió no hacerlo, simplemente se concentraría en entrenar de la manera en que Stan le había indicado que tenia que hacerlo.

-Según me dijeron, ambos tenían labores para mi. Stan solo me dio indicaciones de cómo entrenar. Pero, Ford me dijo que me mantuviera alerta por si la posibilidad de que algo en el pueblo pasara de repente. Aunque, no me dijo exactamente para que cosa debía de mantenerme alerto.- Se decía a si mismo en un susurro antes de salir de su habitación y, apreciar que la puerta del cuarto de su hermana también estaba abierta; de la cual, se encontraban saliendo en ese preciso momento, su hermana y las chicas.

-Oh, Bro-Bro. Hola.- Saludo con animo la joven de frenos. Quien se encontraba usando un suéter arcoíris, una falda rosada, medias blancas y zapatillas negras.

-Buenos días, Mabs. Buenos días, chicas.- Saludo a todas con cortesía mientras se estiraba una ultima vez.

-¿Qué hay, viejo?- Saludo comúnmente la chica leñadora mientras alzaba la mano con normalidad, enseñando que al igual que siempre, se encontraba usando su camisa de franela, pero esta; de color gris, sus pantalones negros de mezclilla y sus confiables botas cafés.

-Buenos días, Dipper.- Formal, Pacifica hacia acto de presencia. Como siempre, luciendo ropa digna de ella. Una playera de tirantes negra que se ocultaba debajo de un suéter holgado color violeta, una falda morada y medias negras que hacían juego con unas zapatillas del mismo color.

-Hola.- Saludo animada la chica Grenda. Quien vestía de una manera bastante particular; usaba una playera rosa bastante pegada, que dejaba ver el atractivo cuerpo que poseía, unos pantalones cortos café claro que se pegaban bastante a sus muslos y unos tenis blancos.

-Buenos días.- Saludo Candy, quien usaba un vestido verde agua algo holgado, un cinturón negro y un suéter casi transparente de una tonalidad mas clara junto con unos zapatos negros.

-¿A dónde van?- Pregunto curioso el muchacho al ver que se vistieron tan bien a altas horas del día.

-Por Marius.- Alegre, Grenda dijo eso con el típico tono de enamorada.

-¿Marius? ¿Tu novio vizconde?- Cuestiono extrañado mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

-Por eso digo que nunca nos prestas atención cuando hablas sobre cosas científicas.- Bufo con molestia su hermana.- Ayer en la cena te lo dijimos.- Señalo firmemente.

-Hummm… Vaya… Bueno, diviértanse.- Declaro a la par que se ponía a caminar rumbo a las escaleras, puesto que quería empezar su entrenamiento lo mas pronto posible.

-No tan rápido.- Molesta, jalo del cuello de su camisa en un acto de querer frenar su paso.

-¿Y ahora que?- Molesto por esa acción le ahorco, se giro para ver a su hermana. Quien se mostraba con los brazos cruzados y un ceño fruncido por el enojo. Dándole a entender que algo había hecho o dicho en la cena.- Déjame adivinar… ¿Quede en salir con todos en cuanto llegara Marius?- Pregunto casi irónico. Él mismo sabia que esa podía ser la principal razón por la que le ahorco.

-Así es. Por lo que, cuando regresemos. Quiero encontrarte aquí. ¿Entendido?- Era una orden, no una pregunta. Y sabia que debía de contestar afirmativamente, total, era su castigo por no prestar atención cuando le hablan.

-De acuerdo.- Fastidiado por eso, supuso que podía dejar para otro día el avanzar con uno de sus experimentos; y aprovechando la ocasión, daría un reconocimiento al pueblo para buscar aquello que no le especifico el mayor.

-Bien. Ahora vete a entrenar debilucho.- Se burlo de sobremanera, quería fastidiarlo mas de lo que ya lo había hecho. Y como reacción, su hermano solo se giro para verle, se encontraban los dos de frente en el pasillo, y uno al lado del otro. Por lo que vio una venganza viable.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto extrañado mientras señalaba a las escaleras, generando que Mabel se girara para ver lo que señalaba, pero al hacerlo, solo cayo en la trampa de Dipper. Quien al ver como se giro, poso su mano entre la espalda de la chica y su cabello para después, de un ágil movimiento, levantarlo para que le cubriera el rostro.

-Muy maduro.- Comento ella aun con su rostro abajo de su cabellera. Acción que le hizo gracia no solo a quien le gasto la broma; si no que también rieron sus amigas.

Él muchacho no hizo mas, procedió a retirarse al gimnasio para entrenar como era debido, por su parte, el grupo de chicas salieron de la mansión con rumbo a la central de autobuses. Ya que, según la novia del joven que estaba por llegar, él había llegado al aeropuerto de Medford a las seis de la mañana, y que probablemente no tardaría en llegar a Gravity Falls en autobús gracias a que, en las mañanas no había tanto trafico.

Las chicas caminaban con tranquilidad por el pueblo ninguna se perdería eso, mas que nada; por que Grenda les había insistido demasiado; ya que decía que Marius no tenia muchos amigos al siempre tener labores por su titulo. Y con eso bastaba para que las chicas decidieran acompañarle, Wendy, por su parte; solo le había pedido un poco de tiempo a Soos para llegar con ligero retraso al trabajo. No tardaron en pasar por la zona residencial, en donde se encontraron con el grupo de semi-adultos que tenían la misma edad que la leñadora; les platicaron sus planes, y al no tener nada mejor que hacer esa mañana. Decidieron acompañarlas, ya habían hecho las compras de la mañana, por lo que no es que tuvieran mejores cosas que hacer.

 _ **08:37 hrs, Estación de autobuses de Gravity Falls.**_

El tiempo pasaba rápido para el grupo de jóvenes gracias a la bromas, platicas y juegos que realizaban con el propósito de que ninguno se encontrara aburrido en lo que esperaban la llegada del muchacho Austriaco. Aunque claro, la única que no paraba de mirar el reloj por las ansias era la novia del mismo: cosa que notaron sus amigas, aunque, antes de que pudieran decirle que se tranquilizara, un autobús llego. Y de el, bajo un joven pelirrojo. De rostro bien definido con un lunar adornando su pómulo izquierdo. Era de una altura parecida a la del chico Pines, de complexión esbelta a simple vista; pero que se podía apreciar mas de cerca que contaba con músculos notables. Vestía una camisa blanca abotonada completamente, unos pantalones negros de vestir y botas de marca. Traía cargando una maleta negra sobre su hombro izquierdo; y la misma la dejo caer al suelo cuando vio a una chica entre todo el grupo de jóvenes que se reunieron en la estación.

-Querida Grenda.- Hablo animado con una voz masculina que gano gracias a sus dieciséis años.

-¡Marius!- Grito efusiva la chica de cabellos castaños mientras corría a su chico y lo estrechaba en sus brazos. Era mas alto que ella, pero curiosamente, la joven era mas fuerte que muchos hombres; tanto de su edad, como mayores. Quedaron abrazados un buen tiempo, y antes de despegarse, compartieron un caluroso beso que sentían ambos merecedor para tal momento.- Vamos. Los chicos esperan.- Animada, tomo la maleta de su novio y mientras se la pasaba; lo jalo hacia el grupo de jóvenes que solo se encontraban mirándolos con ánimos.

-¿Qué hay chico?- Saludo animado Lee mientras extendía su mano para que la chocara con él. Acción que por un momento tomó por sorpresa al joven, pero después de un momento, imito el movimiento realizado por el rubio: chocando las palmas al final pero con bastante calma.

-Espero que no te hayas olvidado de todos.- Pedía Grenda mientras se aferraba a su brazo con euforia. Y mientras los señalaba, decía sus nombres.- Lee, Nate, Thompson, Robbie, Tambry, Wendy, Pacifica, Mabel y Candy.- Los volvía a presentar en caso de que su memoria le fallara, quizá no iba mucho a Gravity Falls, pero esos jóvenes los conocía un poco; aunque solo fuera de vista.

-Gunten… Cof* Digo, hola, chicos.- Tratando de mezclarse con los demás, intentaba hablar con normalidad aun con su acento delatándolo.

-Bienvenido a Gravity Falls.- Saludo Nate mientras se ponía aun lado suyo y le rodeaba con el brazo por encima del hombro. Ese tipo de contacto era nuevo para él, pero parecía normal; así que dejo ser la ocasión. Y mientras empezaban a platicar, también lo hacían con la caminata.

Volvieron a pasar por el pueblo; pero ahora por la zona comercial donde se encontraba el hotel del joven muchacho: en donde paso a dejar sus cosas a su habitación para después, salir de camino a la mansión donde decían que podían pasar un buen rato y donde aun faltaba alguien por ser presentado al chico pelirrojo. Y esa era la ultima parada para la chica de pecas; puesto que debía de ir al trabajo en poco tiempo. Y después de subir la pronunciada colina, se los hizo saber a todos, pero, queriendo que el animo no bajara, se adentraron a tan amplio lugar. Donde se podía apreciar que seguía en silencio por alguna razón.

-El anciano McGucket seguro esta en su laboratorio.- Dedujo la chica de aparato dental.- Pero eso puede esperar. Vamos por Dipper.- Pidió de forma animada mientras los incitaba a caminar hacia los cuartos.- Seguro se llevaran bien. Es algo raro, pero es mi hermano.- Se burlo a la par que mantenía la mira en el vizconde, quien al parecer ese comentario le causo una cierta gracia. Y mientras subía los escalones del lugar, pensaba en que si era llevado hasta su habitación seguramente era para que ambos se conocieran mas íntimamente. "Necesitas amigos de nuestra edad" Eran las palabras de su muy adorada novia, y sabia que eran verdad. Por lo que no arruinaría su oportunidad de tener a un amigo de su edad, aunque, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llegaron a un pasillo y se detuvieron enfrente de una puerta.- ¡Dipper! ¡¿Estas ahí?!- Gritando esa pregunta a todo pulmón con la intención de que fuera escuchada se recargaba en la puerta mientras tomaba el picaporte en su mano.- Que extraño, no contesta, y para estos momentos ya debería de estar bañándose.- Comento con extrañeza, pero, la chica Northwest, alarmada, intento detener a su amiga de realizar la acción de esa manera tan imprudente.

-Mabs, espera no creo…- Quería detenerla, pero no lo logro a tiempo. Aquella muchacha abrió sin pensar la puerta del cuarto. Encontrándose con una escena bastante bochornosa.

-De igual forma voy al pueblo. Así que no me molestes.- Hablando por teléfono, el joven Pines se encontraba completamente desnudo. Solo cubría su entrepierna con una toalla que sujetaba con la mano derecha; mientras con la izquierda hacia levitar un diario suyo justo a la altura de su cabeza y abierto en una pagina en especifico. Volteo al escuchar la puerta abrirse, y su rostro solo pudo ponerse de un rojo intenso a la par que entre su mejilla y el hombro derecho aprisionaba su celular.- Te veo luego.- Fue lo único que dijo para después cerrar aquel libro y hacerlo levitar a su escritorio, tomó con cuidado su teléfono y sin pensarlo, lo aventó a su cama. Ningún sonido se hacia presente, y solo se encontraba mirando a su grupo de amigos que le miraban tan sorprendidos como él a ellos.- Mabel.- Hablo de repente, haciendo que su gemela diera un pequeño brinco por haber escuchado su nombre.

-¿Si?- Pregunto aun estática en su lugar.

-Estoy desnudo.- Señalo lo obvio y con ligero tono de molestia.

-Lo se.- Y tras decir esas palabras, cerro con fuerza la puerta. Mientras poco a poco un rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Aunque, ahora ya se había quitado esa duda de la cabeza. Efectivamente, tanto su hermano como ella eran lampiños.- N-No necesitabas ver eso.- Le informo al chico Marius quien aun permanecía de pie junto a su novia. Quien, al igual que las demás jóvenes, presentaba un rubor adornándoles el rostro.

-¿Dr. Diversión es lampiño?- Pregunto Lee después de haber procesado dicho, espectáculo.

-Al parecer. Vaya, no lo sabia.- Argumento Nate mientras se rascaba por debajo de la gorra. Aunque, antes de que cualquiera dijera algo mas, la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso. Mostrando al castaño con unos pantalones de mezclilla, y una camisa negra aun abierta, tenia puestos sus confiables converse para caminar por el pueblo y de igual forma, tenia su confiable gorra de pino en su cabeza.

-Hola, Marius. Que gusto volver a verte.- Saludo con cordialidad mientras fingía que nada de eso había sucedido.

-Oh, hola. Lo mismo digo, chico Dipper.- Devolviendo la formalidad, estrecho la mano con el castaño. Quien, después de saludar al joven pelirrojo, volteo furioso a su hermana.- ¿Te he dicho… Que tienes la misma mala costumbre que Stan?- Pregunto con malicia a la par que se acercaba a la joven.

-A-Ah… ¿Lo siento?- Se disculpo solo un segundo antes de intentar huir de la furia de su gemelo. Pero fue atrapada poco antes de que pudiera hacerlo, y sin mas, sentía como sus mejillas eran apretadas con fuerza. Algo que le causo gracia a mas de uno.

Y después de que decidieran dejar ese incidente atrás, procedieron a ir al pueblo nuevamente para comprar algunas cosas para pasar el día en la mansión, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, dejaban a mitad del camino a la joven leñadora para que pasara a su trabajo. Y aunque los demás chicos de su edad también tenían cosas por hacer, no vieron mal el acompañar y divertirse con aquel grupo de chicas y dos muchachos. Quienes platicaban poco a poco sobre sus gustos. Cosa que le llamo bastante la atención a cierta gótica; por lo que, planeando una pequeña venganza, envió un mensaje de texto al muchacho Pines. Muchacho que al notar que su celular vibraba, no tardo en sacarlo para revisarlo.

- _Bueno, ya estamos a mano. Tu me viste con Robbie, nosotros te vimos desnudo. ^^_ \- Era el mensaje que le había llegado, y sabia muy bien de quien era. Pero, prefirió no darle mayor importancia a ese detalle, guardo su teléfono con cierto bochorno, y continuo con la platica que tenia.

 _ **Por su parte, en el parque de Skate.**_

Gideon llevaba ya un rato sentado sin hacer nada, y era por que no tenia fuerzas para ponerse a practicar en la patineta, además de que por mas que quisiera; aun le dolía el cuerpo por la batalla que libraron la noche anterior. Se encontraba sentado en una banca desde hacia rato, y solo mantenía la cabeza hacia atrás en señal de aburrimiento.

Según lo que había platicado con su antiguo rival, esos monstruos con los que habían peleado eran una invocación de alguien. ¿De quien? No lo sabia a la perfección, pero debían de tener conocimiento de las artes arcanas para poder llevar a cabo un ritual con ese numero de éxito.

-Debo de volverme mas fuerte.- Se dijo a si mismo en un susurro. Y era verdad, después de que la pelea terminase, Dipper le regaño al darse cuenta que; haciéndose llamar hechicero, no supiera como purificar un arma para el combate con distintas criaturas. Y lo peor de todo, era que esas palabras el fueron dichas mientras usaba un fuego de color rosado para curarse las heridas a si mismo.

Frustración. Era lo único que sentía: y no podía ser de otra forma, mientras que Dipper mostraba una severa destreza en lo que se refería con el combate y la magia, él era dejado bastante atrás. Ni una ni otra, debía de esforzarse mas, siempre debía de mantener un empeño en eso, debía de volverse un hombre fuerte, aunque en ese momento solo fuera un adolescente enérgico.

Volteo su mira a si mismo, pensando en que era aquello que le faltaba para ser aun mas fuerte. Ya era mas esbelto y mas alto, se había cortado el exceso de pelo y sin duda tenia un ejercito imparable que le seguía a ciegas. Pero no era suficiente, aquel que considero en el pasado como un inútil bien podía proteger al pueblo solo sin ayuda de nadie. Apretó los puños con furia al momento de tener dicho pensamiento se sentía cada vez mas enojado al conjeturar esas cosas que le martirizaban.

Y en un intento de calmarse, decidió pensar con frialdad las palabras del castaño cuando aun se encontraban en el bosque empapándose por la lluvia. "Algún lunático o lunáticos invocaron esas cosas por alguna razón. Así que debemos de buscar algún residuo mágico que nos diga quien o quienes fueron" Era lo que le había dicho antes de que quedaran en investigar esos sucesos. Claro que, esa semana podría ser la mejor posibilidad de eso, mas que nada, por que les dio un descanso a sus chicos para que pudieran recuperarse completamente de sus heridas.

-Él y yo ya estamos a mano. De ahora en adelante me ayudara con ese problema solo por que quiere proteger el pueblo.- Como un susurro, expreso esas palabras a la par que pensaba que ya no podía pedirle ayuda con respecto a aprender alguna magia que le fuera de ayuda para el futuro. Y, como si de una mala jugada de su mente, le llego un pensamiento fugaz.- Aun no le pido lo que gane como apuesta a Mabel.- Y con decir esas palabras, sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

Sabia que era casi imposible que se diera un escenario donde los dos pudieran estar juntos, pero si bien no podía estar de esa manera con ella. Necesitaba alguna muestra de afecto de la misma chica que en el pasado, con su personalidad radiante; le cautivo. Y sin previo aviso, su mente se transporto al momento en que se encontraba recitando aquel conjuro, en como su confianza aumento con solo pensar en aquella muchacha de cabellos castaños y sonrisa plateada. En su encantadora voz y cautivadora figura; y fue ahí donde se sobre paso. Ese pensamiento estaba de mas, pero, no se podía detener. La idea de que aquella chica se encontrara usando lo mas mínimo era sin duda alguna, demasiado para su joven mente. Siempre supo que era precoz, pero de igual manera sentía que aquello era demasiado.

-Quizá, sea momento de quedar a mano con Mabel.- Susurro aun con la idea en la mente, y estaba por agravarla aun mas si no hubiera escuchado la voz de ciertas personas acercándose a él. Volteo la mirada, y ahí estaban, un grupo de chicas y chicos de edades parecidas. Tomó aire antes de ponerse de pie, de igual manera debía de discutir ciertas cosas con aquel castaño, y, tenia que hablar a solas con su gemela de radiante presencia.


	38. Asimilación Instantánea

_**Bien, gente. Aqui el nuevo cap. Es algo- solo un poco- corto. Pero no es por nada mas que por falta de tiempo. Ya que ayer fui a mi universidad a entregar mis papeles y despues sali un rato con unos amigos. Ya era necesario para mi que pudiera estirar las piernas, saben? Es cansado no poder salir de casa a hacer algo. Pero, bueno, eso no es lo que queria decir, si no, que el 8 de agosto es el inicio de mis clases. Asi que, bueno, hasta ese momento tendran capitulos consecutivos. :D**_

 _ **En fin, comencemos. La serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria que estan por leer es solamente algo hecho por un Fan y para Fans con el unico proposito de entretener y sin animos de lucro.**_

 _ **Manu: Me alegro que la serie te guste tanto, espero que siga siendo asi. :D No se si me considere genio, pero sin duda es un gran alago. Gracias. :D**_

 _ **Pd: Esteeeeemmmm... Si lo que esperan es que este arco finalice como el anterior. Bueno, la verdad es que no, el arco de [Descubrimiento] tendra entre unos 40 y 60 capitulos. Mas o menos, la verdad no lo se a ciencia cierta. :D**_

 _ **Capitulo 17: Asimilación Instantánea.**_

-Vaya, si es el perfecto Dipper Pines.- Gideon salía del parque de Skate con una semblante burlesca y saludaba de forma peculiar al castaño que pasaba justo por ahí junto con un grupo de chicas y chicos. El chico Gleeful vestía con una playera blanca que era ocultada bajo una camisa azul fuerte; desabrochada en su totalidad y con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, a la par que portaba unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y tenis de suela blanca.

-Charles.- Saludo mientras devolvía la broma, no le veía problemas a estar con aquel albino, en la batalla de la noche pasada había confirmado que se reformo por completo; y lo daba por seguro dado que había estado cuidando del pueblo en su ausencia.

-Hola, chicos, chicas.- Saludo con animo mientras desviaba la mirada de su antiguo rival y la posaba en sus acompañantes.

-Hola. ¿Por qué le dices perfecto a mi hermano?- Saludo y pregunto la joven castaña.

-Por que es perfecto el infeliz.- Se volvió a burlar con sonora gracia, provocando que el chico le pusiera mala cara.

-Y lampiño también.- Se unió a la burla el gótico que no paraba de abrazar a su novia. Provocando de esa manera que Dipper no pudiera responder nada gracias a la vergüenza que sentía. Vergüenza que se hacia notar por un potente rubor.

-¿Lampiño?- Pregunto confundido; tanto por la reacción del muchacho, como por la gracia de quien se burlo y el sonrojo de las jóvenes chicas que se encontraban en el grupo.

-No es nada importante. ¿Verdad? ¿Stacey?- Cuestiono con enojo mientras encaraba al pelinegro; haciendo que su rostro cambiara completamente de animo. Y con ello, ganándose risas por parte de sus amigos.

-Je… Stacey…- Se burlo Nate mientras tapaba su boca con humor.

-En fin. Gideon, el es mi novio. Marius.- Presento con ánimos la chica castaña y de fuerza sobre humana a la par que jalaba al mismo hacia al frente.- Marius, Gideon. Antes era vidente y súper-villano.- Informo con una sonrisa amplia y aparentemente, sincera.

-N-No es verdad…- con ligero rubor, negó ese hecho; mas que nada, por que le recordaba sus malas decisiones en el pasado- Pero bueno, un gusto.- Termino por saludar con formalidad mientras estiraba su mano a aquel apuesto muchacho pelirrojo y de barbilla partida; que además, parecía tener un físico bastante atractivo.

-El gusto es mío.- Finalizando la presentación con un firme apretón de manos, se sonrieron a la par que sentían el mismo.

-Bueno, vamos al centro comercial. ¿Quieres acompañarnos Gideon? Después de pasar a comprar algunas cosas vamos a ir a la mansión a pasar el rato.- Pregunto Mabel con bastantes ánimos. Algo que le genero una amplia sonrisa al muchacho de pelo blanco.

-Claro. Me gustaría mucho.- Afirmando a la petición, se unió a aquel grupo tan particular de adolescentes. Aunque, claro que se fue hasta el frente junto con Dipper y Marius, con quien por cierto, se sorprendía de que fuera alguien que gustara de cosas que la mayoría no comprendía; lectura de cierto tipo, gustos particulares para la música, entre otras cosas.

-Se llevan bien.- Hablo la chica Grenda a sus amigas, quienes no apartaban la mirada del trio de jóvenes.

-Si, por lo que veo, así es.- Comento Pacifica mientras veía a su amiga de reojo.

-¿A que se habrá referido Gideon con lo que Dipper es perfecto?- Se seguía preguntando la gemela del mismo.

-Bueno, por que lo es.- Agrego Candy bastante segura. Algo que solo provoco que Mabel soltara unas sonoras carcajadas como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste de la historia.

-Ustedes no lo conocen.- Comento aun entre risas, cosa que notó con sobremanera el grupo completo. Pero, todos al saber como era la personalidad de aquella muchacha; prefirieron dejarlo de lado.

-¿Esta bien?- Pregunto Marius al escuchar las risas de la chica Pines.

-Seguro. Quizá solo se este riendo de una ocurrencia propia.- Argumento seguro el gemelo de la misma.

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno, en ese caso, volviendo a lo de antes…- Hablo con ligera inseguridad aquel pelirrojo de buen ver.

-Ah, si. Era un conjuro que tengo, algo que me permite hacer levitar los libros a mi voluntad y aprendérmelos al instante.- Confeso con animo, le gustaba hablar de misterios con alguien de su edad, y aquel muchacho prestaba una atención verdadera en lo que decía.

-¿Te refieres a aquel que usas para hacer levitar tus diarios?- Pregunto Gideon aun atento a las risas de la chica que le tenia enamorado.

-Ese mismo. Marius me vio usándolo.- Confeso a medias, no diría que también le vio desnudo; al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

-Si, y la verdad es que me intriga bastante. Desde lo sucedido años atrás en la mansión, me he interesado por lo paranormal. Claro que, en Austria no hay nada de eso, y si lo hay, no puedo salir mucho para poder buscarlo.- Confeso con cierta pena. Y era verdad, era un Vizconde, y como tal, tenia que tener siempre la imagen de un gallardo muchacho que respeta las reglas en todo momento y siempre es educado.

-Bueno, bienvenido a Gravity Falls, donde lo paranormal esta a la vuelta de la esquina.- Confesaba el peliblanco mientras mantenía su mirar hacia el frente. Por su parte, Dipper le dedico una amplia sonrisa al vizconde, generando que por una vez, en bastante tiempo; sintiera emoción de querer saber que seria aquello que le deparaba el destino.

El tiempo en que los jóvenes caminaban hacia el centro comercial fue relativamente poco. Ya que entre platicas, bromas y demás ocurrencias, se les presento como una sorpresa el que hubieran llegado a su destino sin ningún contratiempo; pero fue ahí cuando los mayores entraron en cuenta del tiempo que tenían. Siendo que Lee tenia que ir a su trabajo, Nate quedo de verse con su cita nuevamente, Thompson debía de ir a hacer un mandado para sus padres y Robbie debía de ayudar a su familia con un preparativo para un trabajo que se les presento hacia poco; cosa que le molestaría, si no fuera por que su novia iba a acompañarle para ayudar con lo que se pudiera. Las cosas estaban planteadas, solo quedaban los chicos de mismas edades y el albino.

Caminaron por el amplio lugar mientras compraban las cosas necesarias para pasar la tarde de manera amena en la mansión mientras se divertían con lo que encontraban y tuvieran a su alcance. Frituras, helado, refrescos, revistas y demás cosas fueron aquellas que se vieron en la necesidad de adquirir; aunque claro, la mayoría de esas cosas eran para el grupo de jóvenes muchachas. Por su parte, Dipper y los chicos solo se la pasaban platicando de cosas al azar y que se les pasara por la cabeza. Cosa que continuaron haciendo hasta después de emprender el camino a la residencia McGucket-Pines.

Aunque, algo sucedió en el camino de regreso. Y eso que sucedió era algo que se esperaría cualquiera; el grupo de chicos que iba caminando al frente, eran detenidos ocasionalmente por una que otra chica para hacerles la platica o pedirles su numero de teléfono. Eran las cerca de las doce del medio día, y la cantidad de turistas abundaban en la zona comercial del pueblo.

Ninguno se salvo, tanto Gideon como Marius y por supuesto, Dipper, veían obstruidos sus pasos cuando una chica que tenia toda la pinta de turista se les ponía al frente con la clara intención de llamar su atención. Y como siempre, cada uno actuaba distinto; Gideon: al no saber muy bien como reaccionar, solo declinaba las invitaciones con nerviosismo y sonrojo. Marius, al tener novia, les hacia saber dicho dato con la mayor cortesía posible; aunque en mas de una ocasión las jóvenes terminaban dando su numero de teléfono de igual forma. Dipper, mas sin en cambio, reaccionaba con repelencia; se mostraba frio y sin ganas de entablar conversación con alguien que no fueran sus amigos.

Y así fueron todo el camino, mientras que; tres de las jóvenes detrás de ellos mantenían una mirada de ira sobre toda aquella que se atreviera a hablarles. Mientras que, la chica Pines solo podía mantener una pregunta en su cabeza al ver como el joven Gleeful se negaba a salir con una chica de su edad a pesar de que estas fueran bonitas.

La llegada a la mansión por fin se dio, y aunque los humores diferían un poco, aun así quedaron en ir al estudio del muchacho Pines para poder jugar un poco de billar antes de que se fueran a las habitaciones de los gemelos Pines y ahí se separaran para hablar cosas mas privadas, aunque, claro que primero se dieron a la tarea de ir por los recipientes para poner las botanas.

-Gracias por decidir ayudarme con las cosas, Gideon.- Agradeció de manera atenta la chica de frenos mientras se encaminaba a la cocina acompañada del mismo muchacho.

-No hay por que agradecer, Mabel. Me están invitando a la mansión a pasar el rato, es lo menos que puedo hacer.- Comento con un rubor bastante notable, tanto que su acompañante no pudo pasar por alto, y tras un rato en silencio, decidió preguntar lo que quería cuestionar desde hacia rato.

-¿Gideon?- le llamo para que volteara a verle- ¿Por qué rechazabas a esas chicas?- Cuestiono con una ligera preocupación de saber cual seria la respuesta. Y él, no quería guardárselo mas.

-Creo que es obvio. ¿No?- Pregunto con ironía. Así debía de hacerlo debía de cerrar ya ese circulo de una vez y por todas, no importaba cuanto le doliera, sabia que ese dolor le haría mas fuerte. Pero, después de esa contestación, no volvieron a hablar hasta llegar a la cocina, donde Mabel se dirigió rápidamente a la gaveta donde tenían guardados los recipientes que buscaban. El muchacho, sin embargo, solo se quedo de pie y a una distancia prudente. Decidiendo que no tendría mejor oportunidad que esa.- ¿Mabel?- Le llamo de repente, provocando que esta se girara para verle. Mantenía la mirada agachada, los puños cerrados y la mandíbula tensa.- ¿Puedo pedirte ahora aquello que gane por la carrera?- Cuestiono a un sin hacer contacto visual. Provocándole un ligero sobresalto a la muchacha.

-¿Q-Que es?- Nerviosa, sabia que aquel joven se había vuelto mejor persona, pero por alguna razón, sentía miedo de lo que sea que le preguntara.

-¿P-Podrías por favor…- hizo una pausa, eso de verdad le costaba sacárselo del pecho-… decirme que entre tu y yo jamás, nunca, habrá nada mas que amistad?- Necesitaba oírlo, necesitaba ser rechazado. Era necesario que le rompiera el corazón para que así pudiera dejar de estar obsesionado por ella; aunque eso significase derramar unas pocas lagrimas en su presencia.

-¿G-Gideon? ¿P-Por que me pides que diga algo así?- Cuestiono sin saber el por que de eso, aunque, algo dentro de ella sospechaba la razón.

-¿P-Porque?- estaba por decirlo, se sentía avergonzado al igual que asustado, pero debía de terminar con aquello que empezó- Por que, sigo queriéndote. Diablos, me sigues gustando; Mabel Pines, siempre que pienso en tu sonrisa, en tu personalidad, en todo lo que siempre te ha caracterizado… Siento que me derrito por dentro por una cálida felicidad.- aquellas palabras siempre se las hubiera querido decírselas en una confesión; pero, esa no era una confesión, era el forzar un rechazo. Y debía de continuar con el.- Pero… Poco a poco, esa calidez se convierte en un fuego tan potente, que me hace sentir en el infierno. En uno donde me martirizo por no tenerte. Por eso, de una vez, solo… Dilo… Di, que jamás seremos nada mas que amigos. Di, que no soy tu tipo. Di, que soy demasiado joven. Di, que aun…- esas palabras le dolían sacarlas- que aun me odias por todo lo que hice en el pasado… Pero, por favor… Terminemos con esto de una vez. Por favor… Se, que es egoísta el que te lo pida por ganar la carrera, pero, no veía otra forma de que pasara.- Sentía como las lagrimas poco a poco resbalaban por sus blancas mejillas.

-G-Gideon…- Fue lo único que logro pronunciar, y era verdad, al final no lo pudo rechazar como era debido. Todo ese tiempo solo se mantenía huyendo de hacerle ese daño al muchacho, incluso cuando estuvo a punto de matar a su hermano; las palabras que le dedico solo eran una excusa para acercarse y poder vencerle. Le había hecho sufrir demasiado, durante mucho tiempo. Era momento de que ambos se deshicieran de ese lazo que solo les ahorcaba; y así, poderlo reemplazar con uno que les uniera de mejor manera, uno que no les hiciera daño alguno el tener. Y con eso en mente, dio pasos seguros al muchacho, quien; al escuchar los mismos, desvió el rostro a otro lado, no quería que le viera llorar. Pero, eso lo aprovecho ella, de un movimiento rápido, se inclino lo suficiente como para posar sus labios en las coloradas y humedecidas mejillas del albino, provocando que este se sobresaltara y volteara a verle con confusión.- No te odio Gideon. Pero, es verdad que debo de hacerlo. Perdóname, por ser tan egoísta como para no haberlo hecho antes.- tomó un largo suspiro, y tras el, miro fijamente al muchacho- No creo que pueda haber algo entre nosotros Gideon. No al menos algo romántico, no algo que pase de una simple amistad, eres un gran chico, pero siento que solo podemos ser amigos. Perdón, Gideon.- Lo había hecho, había hecho lo que le pidió. Y él, solo sentía como poco a poco su corazón era quebrado al mismo tiempo que liberado. Era una sensación extraña, le dolía, pero; se sentía feliz de que por fin sucediera. Su rostro por un momento hizo ademan de fruncir el ceño con dolor y tristeza, pero, aguanto esa necesidad. Y mientras ponía una amplia sonrisa a la par que aun derramaba lagrimas a cantaros, levanto la mano derecha.

-Gideon Gleeful. Trece años, seamos amigos.- Ese acto no se lo esperaba la joven Pines, pero no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa que reflejaba ligera tristeza, ya que aquel joven había demostrado ser mas maduro de lo que pensó.

-Mabel Pines. Quince años, casi dieciséis… Seamos amigos.- Estrecho su mano mientras le seguía dedicando esa tierna sonrisa, con la esperanza de que las lagrimas del muchacho dejaran de fluir. Y tras un momento, así fue. Se limpio el rostro como pudo, y decidieron que era momento de que ambos regresaran con el resto de sus amigos.

-Hola.- Saludo Dipper mientras se encontraba con un taco de billar en mano a la par que le indicaba a Marius el como era la mejor posición para que sostuviera el suyo al momento de hacer las jugadas, pero, con solo ver al chico albino con la cabeza abajo, supo que algo había sucedido. Algo que, su hermana le había indicado con una seña baja que después se lo comentaría.

-Vaya que tardaron.- Comento Pacifica sin quitar su mirada de la mesa, ya que estaba a punto de tirar, pero, aun así escuchando las pisadas de los dos al entrar a la habitación.

-Je, si. Perdón.- Se disculpo Gideon mientras fingía una voz normal. Que por cierto, era bastante creíble si no fuera por sus ojos que lo delataran. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta eso, simplemente evitaba el contacto visual con todos. Poco tardaron en servir las frituras en los recipientes y proporcionar con refresco a todos, aunque, el ambiente por alguna razón seguía ligeramente extraño.

Aun cuando los chicos decidieron dejarle la mesa de billar a las chicas y se dispusieron a jugar en la consola de videojuegos del muchacho Pines, por algún motivo en especifico, una cierta tensión seguía gobernando por breves lapsos de tiempo. Tanto así que termino por fastidiar a los hermanos. Y, decidiendo con una mirada rápida; acordaron que era momento para que subieran a sus cuartos para que las chicas pudieran platicar y para que Marius pudiera conocerse mejor con los muchachos.

Cosa que no se demoraron en hacer. Ahora los muchachos estaban en el cuarto del joven Dipper, y las chicas yacían en la puerta del frente. Por un momento, con el silencio reinando, pero, después de que Grenda dijera que se le olvido algo en el estudio y saliera por él. Por alguna razón, la situación se relajo un poco.

-Es algo posesiva. ¿No?- Pregunto Pacifica sin ánimos de ofender, pero sabiendo que aquella situación era por que su novio atrajera tanto al sexo opuesto.

-Si, un poco. Solo deja que se relaje. Y quizá, cuando regrese, podamos ir a dar la vuelta al pueblo.- Comento Mabel mientras pasaba las hojas de una revista, aun pensando en lo que le había dicho al muchacho Gleeful. Sin duda se sentía diferente al hacerlo, pero, por alguna razón no paraba de pensar en el como se sentiría aquel joven albino.

Mientras que, en la habitación del castaño. El ambiente estaba silencioso, nadie sabia que decir. Sin previo aviso, se habían quedado sin temas de los cuales hablar. Y no fue si no hasta que un celular sonó, que la calma que reinaba se rompió. Dipper y Gideon voltearon a ver al tercer joven. Y el pelirrojo solo sacaba su celular de su pantalón y leyó con rapidez algo en pantalla; acto seguido, lo bloqueo y guardo nuevamente.

-Disculpen, pero tengo que ir al baño.- Informó a la par que salía del cuarto, y cuando la cerro tras él, las palabras salieron sin mas.

-¿Sucedió algo?- Pregunto Dipper al único ser que le acompañaba. Quien, mantenía su mirada al balcón con rosas y al oír el cuestionamiento, solo dejo salir un largo suspiro. Uno que denotaba cansancio y tristeza.

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido…- comenzó a formular una pregunta basándose en su propia situación- ansioso, y asustado al mismo tiempo? ¿Como… Si por alguna razón todo fuera maravilloso y terrible a la vez?- Cuestiono al aire, esperando que de alguna manera lograra comprender lo que balbuceaba. Aunque, como si se tratara de un deja vu, esas palabras le daban a entender que fue lo paso.

-Si. Una vez. Cuando; a los doce años, le confesé a Wendy que me gustaba y ella me dijo que no podíamos pasar de una amistad.- Informo con normalidad, debía de sonar así. Sabia que era lo que necesitaba, y al menos, podía ayudar un poco.

-¿Y que paso después?- Cuestiono a la par que alzaba ligeramente la cabeza en dirección del chico con quien hablaba y estaba cerca de su escritorio.

-Seguimos siendo amigos. Tu lo viste. Incluso en el Raromagedon, ella estaba ahí para mi.- Si, así era su situación en ese momento. Wendy siempre fue la chica mas genial que jamás conocería, y por alguna razón, el que ella y él se hubieran besado, le provocaba una inmensa felicidad.

-Y ahora. ¿Sigues sintiendo algo por ella?- Esa era su ultima pregunta y quería saber cual seria su posibilidad en el futuro.

-Eso, no lo se… Ya que, estoy en conflicto.- Por alguna razón, esas palabras salieron de lo mas profundo de si, no se midió; había dicho algo innecesario.

-¿Conflicto?- Esa respuesta no se la esperaba, pero, había algo que encajaba con eso. Y eso era algo obvio a simple vista, el comportamiento de las chicas con respecto a él.- B-Bueno, en fin. G-Gracias.- Dócil, le dedico dicho agradecimiento al joven, mas que nada, por subirle el animo. Si alguien sabia sobre un primer amor no correspondido, ese era él.

-No hay de que. Ahora. ¿Hablamos de lo que de verdad importa?- Pregunto a la par que hacia flotar su diario en una pagina en especifico, una que hablaba de las criaturas con las que se pelearon la noche anterior.

-Si, es hora de tratar eso.- Comento decidido, debía asimilarlo, él no podía tener nada mas haya de una simple amistad con aquella muchacha, por lo que, entretener su mente con algo mas, en ese momento parecía pertinente.

 _ **Mientras, en otra parte de la mansión:**_

Marius caminaba con cuidado por el lugar, no lo conocía completamente; pero según las indicaciones que le mandaron al celular; no debía de estar lejos de su destino. Doblo a la derecha en uno de los múltiples pasillos del lugar, y sin previo aviso, un par de manos lo jalaron de manera brusca solo para hacer que cayera sentado en una silla que yacía pegada a la pared. Y sin mas, unos labios se posicionaron encima de los suyos, intensos, furiosos, con deseo y mil emociones mas. Duro lo suficiente como para saber de quien se trataba y pudiera corresponder de manera adecuada.

La falta de aliento se hizo presente al poco tiempo; y tras separarse de manera cuidadosa, se mantuvieron la mirada por un largo rato. Cada uno perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, él, en aquellos ojos marrones claro. Ella, perdiéndose en esos ojos azul fuerte.

-Tu eres mío. De nadie mas.- Declaro con las emociones a tope mientras se acercaba al muchacho y empezaba a besar con delicadeza su cuello; provocando que dejara salir uno que otro suspiro.

-No le quiero pertenecer a nadie mas. Oh, mi adorada Grenda.- Comento aun entre suspiros de placer que aquellos labios provocaban con tanta osadía. Sus manos las deslizaba por su cuerpo, dándose un deleite por el tacto que este le provocaba; y la joven, al sentir dichas manos empezaban a moverse, decidió empezar a hacer lo propio.

Se sentó en las piernas de su novio mientras continuaba con los besos que dedicaba a tan delicado cuello. Deleitando su oído al escuchar la respiración entrecortada de su amado, quien no deseaba quedarse atrás de su querida. Sus manos incursionaban con valentía mientras pasaban por sus hombros, bajando lentamente hasta su espalda baja, donde puso algo de fuerza; la suficiente como para que las caderas de la chica se acercaran mas a él, y así, pudieran sentirse mas cerca el uno del otro.

Grenda dejo de besar el cuello del chico, y sin dudarlo, volvía a unir sus labios de manera fuerte y segura. La respuesta no tardo en llegar, y sin dudar, las lenguas danzaban en aquella unión en donde los labios permanecían abiertos y los ojos cerrados. Ambos sentían esa emoción del momento, deseaban continuar; pero la realidad era otra, debían de regresar con los demás. Y muy a su pesar, se separaron los dos. Aunque, no sin antes que la chica diera un ultimo acto de "cariño". Se acerco con cuidado al joven mientras desabrochaba su camina, admirando por un momento su tonificado cuerpo. Se relamió los labios, y sin dudarlo, mordió delicadamente la clavícula del muchacho; dejando una ligera marca en ella.

-Eres. Solo. Mío.- Repitió con éxtasis. Y él, con el placer que le genero dicha acción, solo pudo lograr asentir con la cabeza.

La joven se incorporo al poco tiempo de que esa acción se llevara a cabo, y sin decir una palabra, regreso al cuarto de las chicas. Y ahora, con un mejor humor de lo normal. Dejando así, detrás, a su novio. Quien aun jadeaba de la dicha de esa mordida, le encantaba cuando ella se portaba así, le fascinaba que hiciera esa clase de acciones, que fuera mas ruda. Siempre le había gustado esa actitud de su novia, le cautivaba cada vez mas ver esa expresión de enojo y lujuria. Con mucho esfuerzo, logro ponerse de pie, y después de unos breves segundos en los que reunía sus fuerzas en sus piernas, comenzó a caminar.

 _ **En la habitación de Mabel:**_

-Vaya, parece ser que alguien esta de mejor humor.- Argumento Pacifica al ver entrar a su amiga al cuarto. Quien se encontraba ligeramente ruborizada.

-¿No deberías de estar pensando en Dipper desnudo, Northwest?- Se burlo a la par que se dejaba caer en la cama de su amiga. Pero claro, generando un intenso rubor tanto en la rubia como en la pelinegra que se encontraba leyendo una revista; eso, y una estridente risa por parte de la gemela del muchacho. Quien parecía ya estar asimilando las cosas que ocurrieron hacia poco tiempo.

-B-Bueno, dejando aun lado esa riña. ¿Paso algo?- Preguntaba risueña la misma castaña mientras veía a la recién llegada. Quien, aunque sintiera vergüenza, quería contarlo.

-P-Pues…- hablo sin previo aviso, ganándose la mirada inquisitiva de sus amigas, quienes se acercaron para escuchar mejor aquello que tenia que decir sobre lo sucedido con su novio- me encontré con Marius abajo… y…- La narración comenzó mientras se abochornaba por la vergüenza que aquello le generaba, pero, de igual manera quería saber que era lo que pensaban sus amigas con respecto a su actitud con el joven Austriaco.

Siendo ese el momento en que el mismo joven apenas llegaba a la habitación de la que había salido. Se paro enfrente de esta para tomar un ultimo respiro, la situación por la que recién había pasado era algo demasiado bueno como para ocultarlo. Una sonrisa boba adornaba su rostro, y sus mejillas coloradas delataban su pensar al igual que aquel brillo en sus ojos que sabia bien que tenia. Ya que la misma joven se lo había señalado en el pasado. Abrió la puerta, esperando encontrar el lugar en silencio, pero claro, no fue así.

-No seas necio. Te digo que se necesita de un adiestramiento arcano bastante avanzado para practicar la necromancia.- Hablaba con fuerza el albino mientras veía furioso al muchacho Pines.

-El necio eres tu, Gleeful. Si se esta en un cementerio, basta con el conjuro adecuado, el sello mágico y las condiciones pertinentes para que la invocación de Ghouls sea exitosa.- Le recalcaba por decima vez ese detalle.

-Tiene razón el muchacho Dipper.- Haciendo acto de presencia, Marius seguía de pie en el marco de la puerta mientras veía perplejo la discusión de ambos. Quienes, en vez de reaccionar con una disputa para ver quien tenia la razón, pusieron una semblante de preocupación por que alguien hubiera escuchado su conversación.

-Marius. Cierra la puerta.- Le pidió Dipper con ligero enojo. Algo que obedeció al instante aquel pelirrojo.

-Nos oyó, ¿que hacemos?- Cuestiono Gideon tras un momento de silencio.- ¿Puedes borrar memorias?- Pregunto al aire, y aunque pudiera dar una respuesta afirmativa a esa pregunta, le interesaba saber de donde saco esa información aquel barón; quien frunció su ceño con preocupación por aquella sugerencia.

-No le borrare la memoria.- se negó al instante el castaño, permitiéndole que se relajara- Marius, ¿por qué sabes que tengo razón?- Pregunto en un intento de saber mas sobre el tema que les acongojaba.

-¿Ah? Oh, de un libro que traje conmigo de Austria pude leer algo sobre aquellas criaturas de las que hablan.- Informó con normalidad, pero a la par apreciando los rostros de aquel par de muchachos. Quienes, después de escuchar aquel dato, se voltearon a ver entre ellos.

-Podemos incluirlo.- Sugirió el chico misterio. Había prometido no decirle a nadie sobre esos sucesos; pero, nunca dijo nada de no unir a la gente que se enteraba por si misma. Y si al menos tenia un poco de conocimiento con respecto a lo sobrenatural, pues valía para él.

-No sabemos que peligros enfrentemos.- Señalo el vidente.- Al menos yo puedo usar mi magia, y tu puedes usar la tuya al igual que tus conocimientos en pelea. Pero, ¿qué pasara si sale herido?- Serio, esa posibilidad en serio se la estaba tomando en cuenta para los eventos que se pudiesen desarrollar.

-Quiero unirme a lo que sea que estén planeando.- Hablo con fuerza aquel chico de buen ver. Logrando que el par volteara a verle con curiosidad.

-Mira. Si es capaz de darme pelea mientras uso el bastón. Entra. ¿De acuerdo, Gideon?- Dipper se le había ocurrido la idea perfecta para que se midieran fuerzas. Mas que nada, por que ir solo a ese peligro potencial siendo solamente ayudado por un chico de trece años, pues, no era una idea que le apasionara demasiado.

-Si quieres. A quien va a matar Grenda después; será a ti. No a mi.- Desinteresado, comento eso con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el lado contrario del castaño.

-Disculpen. Pero… ¿Por qué asumen que no se pelear?- Enojado, aquella deducción por parte de los dos jóvenes enfrente suyo se le hacia una falta de respeto.

-Cierto. ¿Por qué lo asumimos, Gideon?- Pregunto con burla al albino, quien seguía evitando el contacto visual.

-Como dije, has lo que quieras.- Volvió a decir a la par que tomaba el diario numero dos y lo leía en la parte que debían de investigar.

-Bueno, veras, Marius. Ayer de hecho peleamos contra unos cuantos Ghouls, por lo que, queremos averiguar quien o quienes los invocaron. Y, puede que sea algo de alto riesgo. Al menos, ayer, tanto Gideon como yo, mostramos poder hacerle frente a aquellas cosas; por lo que, si me puedes dar pelea, en ese caso: los tres tendríamos el mínimo nivel requerido para adentrarnos a donde sea que nos lleve este misterio. Claro que, lo hacemos a escondidas de los demás. Ya sabes, para no delatarnos y para protección de todos.- Informo con astucia aquel muchacho, quería tener el mayor numero de personas auxiliando en esa ocasión, por lo que, alguien mas que peleara y conociera de cosas sobre naturales, no le vendría mal. Mas ahora, que no se encontraba su tío.

-Je. Me parece bien. En ese caso, ¿lo hacemos ahora?- Pregunto con rudeza, no sabia como peleaban los americanos, pero si algo tenia de ventaja ser un barón, era que era entrenado en varias artes. Tanto científicas, como marciales al igual que en las bellas de las mismas. Sabia pintar, escribir poesía, equitación, y demás cosas. Pero ninguna le generaba tanta emoción como la confiable esgrima.

-Me gusta esa actitud, claro, hagámoslo ahora.- Desafiante, Dipper aun se había quedado con las ganas de medir sus fuerzas esa mañana con alguien. Y quien mejor prospecto que una persona completamente nueva y que no sabia cual seria su estilo de pelea.

Y sin dudarlo, salieron del cuarto del muchacho con rumbo al amplio patio trasero. Pero, solamente cruzar la puerta, pudieron apreciar como las chicas hacían lo mismo. Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento, un silencio profundo se hizo presente. Pero fue roto por la mas animada del grupo.

-Oh, que bueno que salen. Vamos al pueblo. ¿Si?- Pidió de la forma mas animada posible. Logrando de esa manera que tanto Dipper, como Marius, intercambiaran una mirada rápida. Mientras que, por su parte, Gideon solo levantaba su mirada de aquel libro por un escaso momento, para después, volver a hundirla en este.

-A-Ah…- Estaba por hablar Marius cuando sintió la penetrante mirada de su novia. Una que le indicaba que debía de hacer lo que le pedían, pero a la vez, que le hacia temblar las piernas por la emoción.- C-Claro.- Termino por decir, y tras esas palabras, el grupo de jóvenes se adelanto; dejando a los hombres detrás.

-Disculpa, pero… ¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto el chico Pines sin entender el por que el cambio de planes tan de repente.

-B-Bueno, de igual manera, no tengo mi arma. Seria injusto que tu pelearas con una y yo no. De igual forma íbamos a salir.- Se defendió con cautela. Pero no por eso pudo sobrellevar una mirada represiva que le dedicaba el joven castaño. Aunque claro, no había mas que hacer. Se volteo al albino a su lado, y alzo la mano derecha en su dirección. Provocando que aquel diario que continuaba leyendo, se alzara en el aire y diera a dar a su escritorio.

-Ya escuchaste. Vamos a salir.- Fue la única contestación que le dio al joven que le recriminaba con la mirada.

-Bien.- Con fastidio, contesto a aquellas palabras, para después; los tres se encaminaran con calma a la parte baja de la mansión. Él albino, mientras hacia eso, veía el reloj de su celular. Eran las 14:30 hrs, y se le hacia que había pasado ya todo el día con ese grupo de chicos.

-Bueno, ¿a donde iremos?- Cuestiono el gemelo menor al alcanzar al grupo de chicas enfrente suyo. Quienes se miraron por un segundo, para después contestar.

-A dar la vuelta, solamente a eso. Después regresamos.- Contesto con singular alegría su hermana.

-Supongo que esta bien.- Se limito a decir él mientras les seguía por detrás.

Salieron de la mansión, aun sin ver la presencia del anciano McGucket; o de los trabajadores de la mansión. Cosa que se les hacia extraña a los dos muchachos que residían en la propiedad, puesto que al menos deberían de ver a Philip o Susan pasearse por el lugar como usualmente lo hacían.

Pero, no pudieron decir nada, el grupo de jóvenes estaba ya encaminado y no daban señas de detenerse; por lo que decidieron no quedarse atrás. Apresuraron su andar para así, a los pocos segundos, alcanzarlos sin problema alguno. Ahora era el grupo de chicas el que caminaba por enfrente, mientras que el grupo de chicos se encontraba atrás platicando de cosas concretas con respecto a algún dato en especifico.

-¿Eran fuertes esas cosas?- Pregunto Marius aun manteniendo una mirada alegre.

-No, pero se adaptaban demasiado rápido a nuestros ataques.- Respondió con rapidez el joven Gleeful.

-Además de que nos superaban en numero.- Agrego Dipper mientras le veía inquisitivo, tratando de descubrir cual seria aquella arma con la que se acomodaría mas el pelirrojo para pelear.

-En ese caso, ¿creen que quepa la posibilidad de que quienes los invocaron hayan invocado mas cosas?- Pregunto con consternación de ese punto. Algo que no se les había ocurrido si no, hasta ese preciso momento.

-No lo sabemos. Puede que solo haya sido cosa de una vez, o puede que se trate de una cosa realmente seria. Pero… aun no sabemos que es lo que ocurrió.- Declaro Dipper, y era verdad; mas que nada, por que en el momento en que Marius los encontró discutiendo fue solo un momento después de que consideraran la posibilidad de seguir el rastro mágico. Algo que Gideon decía que era imposible puesto que solo podían ser invocados por un mago experimentado, y si eso era así, en el tiempo que tardaron en detener a los no-muertos pudieron fácilmente borrar dicho rastro. Por su parte, el joven Pines aseguraba de que existía la posibilidad de que aquello no fuer así, puesto que bien pudieron ser invocados por alguien sin adiestramiento severo en lo arcano.

Pero, se encontraban sumidos en esa disputa, ni siquiera eran capaces de notar que ya estaban por llegar al parque de la zona residencial. Donde decidieron tener un momento de recreación propio; dándose el lujo de dejarse caer en las bancas, estar un rato en los columpios o simplemente recostarse en el pasto. Siendo el único que hizo eso el chico Gleeful. Se le hacia relajante mirar el cielo, además de que, sentía que aun debía de concentrar su atención en el tema paranormal del momento; ya la noche en su habitación seria el escenario adecuado para dejarse caer por lo platicado con la chica Pines.

Dipper, por su parte, solo se quedo de pie aun lado de los columpios, aun con la cabeza en las nubes por lo que dijo el Austriaco. Era verdad, en ese momento mas de un peligro podían caerle al pueblo. Pero, que hubiera paz en ese momento se le hacia extraño de igual manera. Marius por su parte, se encontraba sentado en una banca junto con Grenda mientras platicaban de cualquier cosa al azar.

-Dipper. Ya que no estas haciendo nada, empújanos.- Pedía con inocencia su gemela mientras tomaba el asiento mas cercano a el en los columpios; después Pacifica tomo el de en medio y Candy el del otro extremo. Pero, como siempre, su cerebro estaba procesando aun su disputa mental, por lo que sin mas, obedeció sin chistar a lo que le pedían.- ¿Estas en trance otra vez?- Pregunto al sentir como su hermano ejercía fuerza en ella para que se columpiara.

-Aja...- Sin siquiera saber que le preguntaban, solo asintió. La posibilidad de que un nuevo peligro se hiciera presente le preocupaba bastante.

-Bueno, en ese caso luego me acompañaras a comprar ropa al centro comercial. ¿Verdad que si?- Aprovechándose de su estado Zombi, ya estaba poniéndole un compromiso para después.

-Si, claro…- Contesto aun ensimismado mientras empujaba a la segunda chica, quien solo sentir su tacto, se estremeció por un momento; pero claro, lo debía dejar pasar puesto que en ese momento solo debían de relajarse un poco.

-¡Huzzah!- Festejo al escuchar a su hermano contestarle.- Están de testigos chicas.- Les señalo a sus amigas mientras la tercera era empujada por el joven castaño, quien se apiadaba de él al ser engatusado de esa manera cuando se encontraba pensando en otras cosas. Pero, al final pensó que fue su culpa por andar con la cabeza en las nubes. Aunque, no duro ahí mucho tiempo, un fuerte tono de música se hizo presente, un celular se encontraba sonando; y era el de la joven castaña que se encontraba con su novio.

Grenda contesto su teléfono de manera normal, y después de compartir unas cuantas palabras que poco a poco sonaban con un ligero tono de enfado, colgó. El lugar permaneció en silencio por un momento, hasta que otro teléfono sonó, siendo ahora el de la chica Chiu. Quien al parecer solo fue un intercambio breve de palabras. La situación se agravo un poco mas, ya que el siguiente móvil en sonar, fue el del albino. Quien al parecer solo recibió una orden después de que se colgara la llamada.

-Ok, eso fue raro.- Comento Mabel un poco extrañada por lo que acababa de pasar.

-No tanto, es hora de comer. Así que me llamaron para ir a casa.- Informo Gideon a la par que se ponía de pie.

-Si, lo mismo para mi.- Agrego Candy mientras frenaba su vaivén en el columpio.

-Y para mi.- Se unió Grenda mientras se despedía de su novio. Sus padres estaban consientes de su llegada, por lo que querían evitar que se quedaran solos por mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, en ese caso, nos quedamos solo los que no tenemos supervisión de un adulto…- hablaba Mabel con normalidad.- ¡Genial!- Agrego de manera efusiva. Provocando una ligera risa en Pacifica y su hermano.

-Si, a ver si nos vemos luego.- Comento Candy mientras se encaminaba a su casa con ligera prisa, a la par que era seguida por su amiga, quien se notaba que quería quedarse mas con su pareja; pero, debía acatar lo que sus padres le pedían.

-Hasta luego, chicos. Hablamos después, Marius.- Se despedía a lo lejos.

-Adiós mi querida Grenda.- Con el mismo sentimiento, aquel pelirrojo le seguía con la mirada a aquella chica de sus sueños.

-Bueno, me voy. Luego me mandas mensaje sobre lo que paso y quedamos de acuerdo. ¿Si?- Pedía Gideon al castaño, quien asintió con la mirada.- Hasta luego.- Se termino por ir a la par que sacudía su mano para despedirse de los que se quedaban ahí, entre ellos, aquella muchacha que le traía loco, pero que, ahora; solo podía hacer una cosa con su recuerdo, dejarla ir.

-Bueno, en ese caso quedamos solo los que no tenemos familia por ahora.- Volvió a hablar la chica de frenos mientras ponía ambas manos en su cintura en señal de triunfo.

-Si, solo quedamos nosotros. Y dudo que McGucket este en la mansión. Además de que no se si ya habrán regresado Philip y los demás.- Agrego Dipper con ligera intriga de lo que ello significaba. Pues, era probable que se encontraran fuera haciendo un encargo para el anciano y que este, a su vez, se encontrara o en su laboratorio, o con su hijo en el lago.

-Bueno, pues… ¿Ahora que hacemos?- Cuestiono Pacifica con ligera emoción, ya que esta; poco a poco se le era contagiada por su amiga.

-Podríamos ir a comer al centro comercial. Eso, o ordenar pizza en la mansión.- Informaba Dipper con naturalidad, esperando una respuesta. La cual, parecía que iba a ser tomada por las dos chicas.

El tiempo paso, se encontraban en la mansión mientras esperaban a que llegara su pedido. Pacifica y Mabel habían subido por algo a la habitación de la castaña dejando así al par de chicos en la sala mientras veían la televisión.

-Tenias que darles opciones. ¿Verdad?- Recrimino Marius mientras mostraba una mirada sin expresión a la pantalla.

-Oh, déjame en paz. No te vi dando tu opinión.- Le regreso la recriminatoria con la misma semblante a la par que pensaba en como y cuando podría llevar a cabo la pelea con aquel pelirrojo.- De igual forma, ¿cuál es tu arma? Puede que la pueda conseguir pero para practica, ya que mas que nada, es solo una prueba.- Agrego con ligera intriga. Aquel muchacho ya sabia que usaba el bastón Bo, por lo que seria justo que él también supiera cual seria su equipamiento.

-Es común para mi usar la espada de ropera. Ya que es tanto un accesorio para mi vestimenta formal, como también es un arma de defensa personal.- Agrego con orgullo, y eso era verdad. En las noches de gala en su natal país, era común para él y para los demás de altas casas, usar ese tipo de accesorios.

-Bueno, en ese caso, no habrá mucho problema. Solo debemos de ingeniárnosla.- Declaro un poco mas calmado con respecto a lo de la pelea. Aunque también debía de ver el que su hermana ni la chica Northwest se metieran en ello. Debía de convencerlas de que seria una practica y eso, solo como ultimo recurso. El timbre sonó sin previo aviso, dándole a entender que al comida había llegado ya.- Bueno, no podemos pensar con el estomago vacío.- Declaro con ligera burla mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a la salida. Mientras era seguido por la mirada del barón. Quien pensaba seriamente las cosas. Antes, en ningún momento le dejarían ingerir esa clase de comida. Y ni mucho menos, en un ambiente tan despreocupado, al igual que jamás pudiese ir a una misión como en la que estaban metidos Gideon y Dipper.

" _Al menos yo puedo usar mi magia, y tu puedes usar la tuya al igual que tus conocimientos en pelea._ " Eran las palabras que aquel albino había dicho hacia poco tiempo. ¿Tan peligroso era? Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al hacerse ese cuestionamiento, no era temor, no era preocupación, era una reacción natural. Sentía emoción de por fin poder vivir algo parecido a lo de años atrás en esa misma mansión. Pelear, investigar incluso era probable que corriera por su vida, pero, sentía emoción de hacer eso y mas. Sentía emoción de hacer cosas que hacían los chicos de su edad. Sonrió ampliamente con dicho pensar, sabia que sería una asimilación instantánea el unirse a su nuevo estilo de vida. Aunque, para eso, aun debía de hacerle frente a aquel chico de ojos grises: quien probablemente sea alguien que diera una digna pelea; mas que nada, por que un bastón Bo era su arma, y para usarlo de manera efectiva contra no-muertos; debía de ser usado con notoria fuerza. Su sonrisa no hizo mas que incrementar con eso, sin duda, seria un verano interesante.


	39. Trabajos de Media Noche

_**Gente, el nuevo cap ha llegado. Pero, antes de eso, quisiera darles la explicacion de por que decidi hacer a Dipper perfecto. ¿Listos? Bien.**_

 _ **A inicios de este siglo, se alzo una caricatura en una cadena televisiva para entretenimiento infantil. La serie, constaba de un hombre de gran valor y fuerza, que empuñaba un arma magica. Sus valores eran incorruptibles y su determinación increblantable: Dicho hombre fue sacado de su mundo y lo enviaron a otro totalmente distinto donde el mal governaba; y era ese mal el que debia erradicar. Al principio, buscaba la forma de regresar a donde pertenecia, siempre usando su fuerza para pelear contra la injusticia y el pesar. Ayudando a quienes lo necesitaban; siempre con un comportamiento humilde y dedicado, pero claro, aquel mal siempre buscaba la forma de derrotarlo, y en mas de una ocasion casi logro vencer a ese gran guerrero. Pero, este siempre salia victorioso en esas batallas; mas, la guerra que tenian esos dos, siempre se posponia debido a la cobardia del mal. Despues, ese heroe comprendio que no podia regresar a donde pertenecia; asi que dejo de pelear por el pasado y empezo a pelear por un futuro mejor. ¿Saben a que serie me refiero? ¿No? ¿Si? Bueno, en fin. Y ahora, la razon en si. Dipper en esta historia, es asi de perfecto, por que me canse de ver las historias tipicas de los inutiles que se hacen llamar heroes ahora en la actualidad. Me canse de fastidiarme por que el protagonista no hacia lo obvio. Asi que, me dispuse a hacer esta historia, donde él hiciera siempre lo que seria mejor, pero que aun asi, las cosas se transtornaran por alguna razon y terminaran saliendo mal.**_  
 _ **Me canse de ver series donde lo obvio es absurdo, y en ves de eso, quise hacer una donde fuera la mejor representacion de Sherlock Holmes y el Prof. Moriarty. La mejor representacion de esta serie que les acabo de contar, donde el heroe paso por todo lo que paso y aun asi, el mal siempre le pisaba los talones y le hacia pasar un mal rato; pero que, al final del dia la luz siempre vence a la oscuridad.**_

 _ **Esa es la razon por la que hice a Dipper perfecto; la trama es otra cosa. En si, ya me habia decidido a hacer la serie de esa manera. Asi que, espero que sea este capitulo del gusto de todos. Espero sus Reviews con algun comentario, ya sea si les gusto o no. Jejeje... Solo espero, que disfruten el leer. Y como dije antes, inviten a los demas a leer- no necesariamente mi fic- inviten a los demas a dejar salir su imaginacion. :D**_

 _ **La serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha de un fan y para Fans; con el unico proposito de entretener y sin animos de lucro.**_

 _ **Perdon por la larga introduccion, pero sentia que ya era momento de darles mi verdadero motivo por el cual inicie la serie e hice al personaje que dicen es "perfecto". x3**_

 _ **Guest: Si, Dipper si se quedara con una de las chicas. Descuida, no lo dejare pasar. Recuerda que por algo este arco se llama [Descubrimiento] :3**_

 _ **Capitulo 18: Trabajos de Media Noche**_

-Paz, Grenda dice que probablemente no la dejen salir ya de casa, pero que nosotras podemos ir a quedarnos en una pijamada con ella.- Agregaba de la nada la chica Pines mientras se encontraba en su cama, acariciando a su cerdo que se encontraba acostado a su lado.

-Hacen muchas pijamadas, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?- Cuestiono con ironía mientras se concentraba en una revista que tenia entre sus manos. Se encontraba sentada en la silla del escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas y una pose seria.

-Sip. ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos?- Preguntaba con notorio buen humor.

-No lo se. Mis padres aun no regresan al pueblo… Pero aun así tengo que ir a hacer los quehaceres de mi casa…- Informaba con ligero fastidio, en serio se la estaba pasando demasiado bien al salir tanto de casa; pero aun tenia responsabilidades.

-Oh, vamos. Podemos pasar a limpiar todas como la otra vez.- Imploraba con ojos cristalinos, pero al ver que la chica ni se inmutaba, decidió forzarla.- ¿O no quieres por que no estará Dipper en el cuarto de al frente?- Se burlo mientras ocultaba su sonrisa detrás de una mano. Su mirada indicaba picardía, y la cara de su amiga denotaba vergüenza. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el teléfono de la castaña sonó por un mensaje. Lo tomó y leyó en voz alta.- _Ya llego la pizza. Bajen a comer._ \- El mensaje de su hermano llego en el momento justo que estaba por convencer a su acompañante.

-Ya lo leíste, vamos. Bajemos.- Se incorporo de manera rápida, y sin dudarlo, caminó hasta la puerta para poder bajar.

-Jejeje… Escapas de las situaciones al igual que él.- Se mofo en voz baja mientras imitaba a su amiga, y sin mas, decidió emprender la caminata hacia la sala. Donde encontraron a los dos muchachos esperando por ellas.

-Mi Grenda dice que ya no la dejaran salir mas el día de hoy.- Con los ojos cristalinos, esas palabras eran dichas por aquel muchacho de tan apuesto rostro.

-Hombre, la veras mañana. Además, puedes estar con ella el verano.- Le animaba el castaño a su lado mientras acomodaba la caja de pizza en la mesa.

-C-Cierto.- Se incorporaba de manera lenta a la par que afirmaba a dichas palabras.

-Ah, Grenda ya te lo mando por mensaje por lo que veo.- Haciendo acto de presencia la gemela Pines se presentaba en el lugar acompañada de la antigua dueña de la mansión.

-Si. Esta así desde que le llego el mensaje.- Se quejo Dipper al ver la dependencia del muchacho por su novia.

-Supongo que es normal para él, ya que es su pareja.- Comento Pacifica a la par que se sentaba aun lado del chico Pines y le miraba de forma fija. Marius estaba en el otro extremo, mientras Mabel se sentaba en la parte mas cercana a la puerta. Dejando a esos dos juntos y en medio del sillón. Su mirada por un momento se mantuvo clavada en los ojos del otro, hasta que la joven Pines tosió para llamar su atención.

-¿Todo bien?- Les pregunto con curiosidad, al ver dicha reacción entre ambos con solo tocar ese tema.

-¿E-Eh?- Pacifica se había hundido en los ojos grises del muchacho que yacía aun lado suyo.

-S-Si, todo bien. M-Mejor comamos.- Pedía él mientras desviaba la vista aun lado y abría la caja de la comida, para de esa forma, indicándole a los demás que tomaran su porción inicial.

Todos lo hicieron, comieron mientras platicaban de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. Bromas, detalles del día, temas variados. Lo que sea que se les ocurriese. Cosa que por un momento tomo por sorpresa al pelirrojo, que poco a poco se le pasaba el pesar de ya no ver a su novia ese día; y empezaba a pensar en la libertad que se tomaban esos jóvenes. Aun cuando dos de ellos fueran los residentes de esa mansión, se les veía tan libres, tan alegres y ocurrentes, que poco a poco dejo salir eso que siempre quiso hacer, hablar durante la comida.

La amenidad entre los jóvenes fue tanta, que no supieron en que momento terminaron llevándose la pizza al estudio del chico Pines y se pusieron a jugar billar mientras comían. Y al igual que en la sala, dejaban salir ocurrencias para conversar de manera amena mientras jugaban una partida de ese entretenido juego. Al terminar de comer, decidieron simplemente encontrar algo en que perder el tiempo.

-Oh, por cierto. Vamos a tener Pijamada en casa de Grenda. Así que pasare la noche en su casa.- Informaba Mabel mientras jugaba en la consola de videojuegos de su hermano, claro que, al igual que él y los demás; puesto que era un modo de varios jugadores.

-¿Todas van a estar en casa de Grenda?- Cuestionaba curioso, el saber que iba a pasar la noche fuera de la mansión le hacia sentir extrañado. Mas que nada, por que casi siempre hacían las pijamadas en donde Mabel. Aunque claro, las cosas pudieron haber cambiado en el verano que no fue.

-Puede que si. Le pregunte a Wendy y a Tambry, pero ellas aun no me contestan el mensaje.- Confesaba de manera desinteresada con respecto a ese tema.

-Ya veo, ¿a que hora se van a su casa?- Pregunto ahora con maña de saber si le seria posible enfrentarse a su nuevo amigo con la intención de medir fuerzas.

-Hummm… Posiblemente antes de las seis. ¿Por qué?- Su hermano mostraba un repentino interés en ese tema, cosa que le causaba intriga a ella; y también, a la rubia. Quien le miraba de reojo y con un ligero rubor adornando sus mejillas.

-Para irlas a acompañar.- Mostrándose simple, daba esa respuesta con la esperanza de que fuera no se notaran sus intenciones internas.

-Oh, esta bien.- Lo dejaba ser, no le veía nada raro a que su hermano se preocupara por que llegara a la casa de su amiga, donde pasaría la noche. Mientras que el mismo castaño mantenía una sonrisa triunfante que no la vía aquella joven, pero si la rubia y el pelirrojo que no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

El rato paso en la mansión. Y tanto la chica Northwest como su amiga Pines estaban en el cuarto de la segunda tomando las cosas que necesitarían para pasar el rato, ya que llevarían bastantes provisiones para pasar la velada. Y estas eran tanto para ellas como para las demás; quienes por cierto, incluso se unieron las dos jóvenes de dieciocho años. Por su parte, Marius y Dipper se encontraban platicando en el cuarto de al frente, aunque con la puerta abierta y el cuidado de que no fueran escuchados.

-En ese caso. ¿El plan es ir a dejar a las chicas a casa de mi amada, y después pasar por unas cosas al centro comercial; mi espada y el libro a mi hotel y de vuelta aquí?- Cuestionaba aquel muchacho con curiosidad mientras veía por el balcón del chico Pines.

-Así es, ya después de que hayamos peleado le mandare mensaje a Gideon para ver que procederemos a hacer.- Recalcaba con ánimos, se le hacia bastante cómodo tener a alguien que le gusten las mismas cosas paranormales como a él; aunque claro, aun así se preocupaba por las cosas que le había dicho Gideon poco antes. No sabían a que se estaban por enfrentar, por lo que cualquiera podría salir mal herido, no solo el nuevo integrante del equipo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Actuaremos esta noche?- Preguntaba con ligero temor, no esperaba que las cosas avanzaran tan deprisa.

-Así es, mejor ahora que no tenemos supervisión excedente; que después cuando mis tíos regresen. Además de que están por completarse veinticuatro horas desde que derrotamos a los Ghouls, debemos de hacerlo cuando aun existe la posibilidad de que podamos encontrar un rastro mágico.- Hablaba con confianza, pero esa solo era la fachada, las cosas habían sido así por azares del destino; no esperaba que los mayores Pines se fueran a un viaje de negocios y les dejaran solos. Además de que, la advertencia de su mentor le hacia creer que había una posibilidad latente para que alguna clase de peligro se alzase; aunque, también se pudo haber referido a la batalla contra los no-muertos de la tarde cuando salieron del pueblo.

-Bueno, supongo que tiene su lógica. ¿Pero… por que esconder todo de las demás? ¿No se supone que todos ustedes saben sobre las cosas anormales que pasan?- Esa era una pregunta valida, y era la misma que Dipper se hacia. No había muchas razones para ocultar la situación si se trataba de algo que podría poner en riesgo al pueblo. Pero una promesa era una promesa, y la había hecho sin pensar bastante en las consecuencias de cumplirla.

-Lo escondemos con la intención de proteger a los demás de los posibles peligros.- Mintió, no sabia muy bien por que, pero prefería hacerlo así. Por su parte, para el barón; aquella explicación se le hizo suficiente, puesto que se encontraban hablando de alguien o algunos lunáticos que usaron un potente conjuro para levantar no-muertos y mandarlos al pueblo con un fin que desconocían los tres jóvenes investigadores. Y mas que nada, él: quien no sabia nada del tema a tratar si no hasta poderle demostrar a Dipper que sabia pelear.

-¿Bajamos a esperarlas? Ya no falta mucho para que den las seis.- Sugirió aun sin despegar su mirada del amplio patio trasero.

-Si, bajemos.- Respondió él con la cabeza aun en las nubes, las posibilidades eran varias. Y no descartaría ninguna de estas.

Su descenso a la entrada de la mansión se vio completado con una ligera charla entre ellos, sobre lo que hacen normalmente en ese pueblo, de las festividades que se realizan durante el verano. Pero mas que nada, sobre la estrategia a tomar esa noche. Estaban justo en las puertas que daban al patio delantero, veían el claro cielo azul que yacía encima suyo y pensaban que había sido un buen día; lo cual era reflejo de una buena noche.

-Nunca se sabe- hablo de repente el castaño, llamando la atención del muchacho a su lado- ayer con solo ponerse el sol, una fuerte tormenta se desato sin piedad.- Agrego con ligera emoción, recordando la pelea que se llevo a cabo en los limites del pueblo.

-No puedo creerlo.- Se negó al instante con ligera mofa.- Solo mira el cielo, parece que ni siquiera ha llovido en días.- Declaro confiado en sus deducciones.

-Bueno, bienvenido a Gravity Falls, donde las cosas raras pasan cuando menos te lo esperas.- Burlesco, esas palabras se las dedicaba a su nuevo amigo con una verdad oculta.

-Y las personas son igual.- Declaro una melodiosa voz detrás de ellos, de una persona que venia apenas bajando las escaleras y con una mochila en su espalda, sus ojos azules contrastaban con la luz del próximo atardecer, y sus dorados cabellos caían con gracia por sus hombros.

-Hazle caso, la señorita Northwest sabe de que habla.- Se burlo el muchacho mientras la veía acercarse a ellos con una sonrisa socarrona generada por aquel comentario. Pero, no se le permitió contestar a aquellas palabras, puesto que un celular se hizo presente, y de manera automática; Marius saco su móvil para contestar, no sin antes hacer una seña en señal de disculpa por la retirara. Una seña que el par de jóvenes correspondieron con un movimiento de cabeza.- Bueno, se me antoja una manzana.- De la nada, esas palabras fueron pronunciadas por el castaño a la par que caminaba al comedor, pero claro, con la joven rubia detrás suyo.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta que el muchacho llego al centro de mesa donde yacía una canastilla con frutas frescas; al igual que, una nota bajo de la misma. Se encontraba escrita de una manera bastante sencilla, y no pasaba de cuatro simples líneas de palabras que se encontraban escritas con tinta de posiblemente, una pluma fuente. El muchacho Pines la tomó a la par que tomaba la fruta que quería degustar en ese momento, y mientras hacia eso, leía la pequeña hoja de libreta.

-Je… El único lugar donde no se nos ocurrió buscar al anciano McGucket fue en donde nos dejo una nota.- Se burlaba de manera sonora después de pasar el mordisco que le propino al jugoso fruto en su mano izquierda.

-¿Y que dice?- Cuestionaba la muchacha mientras se quitaba su equipaje y lo dejaba encima del mueble donde también se encontraba la canastilla.

- _Chicos, saldré el día completo. Voy a regresar mañana por la mañana. Philip y los demás fueron por algo que les encargue al pueblo, vecino, no regresaran hasta pasado el medio día de mañana. NO se metan en problemas. Atte.: McGucket._ \- Leyó con un intento de voz parecido al de la vieja y ronca del mayor. Cosa que les causo gracia a ambos, aunque, solo a uno le salió una sonrisa maliciosa.- Bueno, supongo que lo veremos mañana.- Declaro de forma animada aquel castaño.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?- Cuestiono a la par que se aproximaba al muchacho con determinación.

-¿Cuál sonrisa?- Devolvió la pregunta mientras desviaba la mirada en un vago intento de querer ocultar la misma.

-No quieras ocultarme algo, Pines. Actúas igual que tu hermana cuando tiene algo en mente.- Parándose enfrente de él, le encaraba de manera decidida mientras aquel muchacho desviaba la vista al techo.

-No te oculto nada.- Mentía, y sabia que seria descubierto, pero por alguna razón; la situación se le hacia divertida.

-Mentiroso. Bueno, si vas a estar así, ¿Podrías al menos decirme algo que sea verdad?- Poco a poco se sentía contagiada por ese humor tan despreocupado, no lo podía ignorar; se sentía a gusto por algún motivo en especial. Uno que, no lograba entender.

-El día de hoy te ves hermosa.- Esas palabras se escuchaban bien en su mente; mas que nada por que quería decirlo en modo de burla, pero, por algún motivo; al pronunciarlas. Salieron como un elogio bastante verdadero. Volteo la mirada a la muchacha enfrente suyo; se sentía avergonzado por alguna razón. Y por lo que veía en las mejillas rojas de la chica, podría jurar que esa declaración la tomó por completa sorpresa

-G-Gracias.- Esa declaración no se la esperaba, y poco a poco, se empezaba a perder en los ojos grises que tenia enfrente suyo. Y, podía jurar que aquel chico caía en lo mismo con solo mirarla de frente.

-N-No agradezcas… T-Tu me lo pediste… Me pediste que dijera algo que fuera verdad…- Balbuceaba con dificultad mientras se sumergía en ese azul hipnótico. Dio un paso al frente, quedando aun mas próximo a la muchacha. Le veía intensamente mientras la mirada de ella hacia lo mismo.

-Bueno, vámonos.- Mabel, de manera animada, entro al comedor junto con Marius, y ambos pudieron ver como Dipper y Pacifica yacían a una distancia bastante cercana; pero con sus rostros rojos mirando a distintas partes del cuarto.

-S-Si, ya vámonos. E-Están por dar las seis.- Hablaba tartamudo y queriendo ocultar ese hecho, le pego una amplia mordida a la manzana que tenia aun en su mano.

-Ooook… Los esperamos afuera.- Hablo su hermana mientras jalaba al barón hacia el exterior, pero claro, una vez que estuvieron fuera del rango visual de ambos chicos, se quedaron cerca de la entrada en completo silencio.

-Ah… ¿Sucede al-?- No pudo terminar de formular la pregunta, la chica Pines le tapo la boca con la mano derecha mientras con el índice de la contraria le hacia una seña de guardar silencio. Cosa que, al captarla, la joven lo libero y ambos se asomaron por el marco de la puerta y con el cuidado adecuado. El par de chicos que aun observaban se mantenían en silencio aun en el lugar donde los encontraron al entrar, siendo el único sonido que gobernaba el mascar del muchacho; segundos después, el sonido de su garganta al pasar el bocado.

Silencio, solo eso; nada mas, ni siquiera incomodidad de estar solos; ni del que pensaran los chicos que los vieron, y ni mucho menos, por lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Ella fue la primera en moverse, su mano se movió de forma rápida y tomó con fuerza la de él; ante dicha acción, se quedaron viéndose de manera insistente. Dipper se acerco con lentitud, y quedo aun lado de su rostro. Estaban a punto de decirse algo, pero sabían que estaban siendo escuchados; por lo que no les importaba que pareciera un mal entendido.

-Solo, cuídate. ¿Si?- Susurraba apenas audible aun lado del rostro del muchacho.

-Siempre. Descuida, no estoy solo ahora.- Confiado, esas palabras esperaba que fueran bien recibidas. Y así fue; Pacifica sonrió complacida por esa mención. No tendría de que preocuparse si iría acompañado.

Se separaron al poco tiempo de ese intercambio de palabras, ambos mantenían una sonrisa amplia y cómplice que les indicaba, el uno al otro, que por mucho que se quieran ocultar las cosas, jamás van a poder hacerlo en su totalidad; no al menos entre los dos. Se tenían que ir, era un hecho; pero, si fuera por ellos pasarían la noche entera platicando de cualquier cosa sin cohibirse, dejando ver sus almas expuestas sabiendo que no serian juzgados.

Salieron finalmente del lugar. En la puerta los esperaban Marius y Mabel, quienes respectivamente les dedicaban miradas distintas; aquel muchacho de rojos cabellos, una de vergüenza por haber interrumpido y después espiado, la castaña, por su parte. Solo les miraba con picardía a la par que deducía lo mucho que les gustaba hacer eso a escondidas.

-Bueno, vámonos. Las chicas nos deben de estar esperando.- Decía la joven Northwest con su mochila en la espalda y el rumbo puesto. Algo que les indico que debían de hacer lo mismo que ella sin mayor dilación: aquel cuarteto se encamino de manera rápida a la zona residencial del pueblo.

La luz de una atardecer cada vez mas próximo se hacia presente en el pueblo, las personas saludaban al grupo de muchachos que caminaban platicando de manera amena entre ellos. Al final, el llegar a casa de su amiga castaña fue mucho mas ameno de lo que pensaron; y solamente posicionarse en la acera que daba al frente de la propiedad, pudieron divisar a un grupo de jóvenes platicando.

-Hasta que llegan.- Hablo Candy al ver a Mabel y a Pacifica, sin notar así que eran seguidas por Dipper y Marius.

-Perdón.- Se disculpo la chica Pines por la ligera tardanza, apreciando que la molestia de la coreana era por que Robbie estaba ahí con Tambry: probablemente, disfrutando sus últimos momentos con ella; era la primera vez que se separaban antes de las ocho de la noche.- Es que detenían mucho a Dipper y a Marius.- Pasándole la culpa a sus acompañantes, les señalaba a la par que mentía sobre ese hecho.

-No es verdad.- negó al instante su gemelo- Tardamos por que no te decidías en llevar no se que contigo.- Finalizo las palabras a la par que se hacia notar. Dejándose ver ante los presentes con la misma vestimenta de esa mañana.

-Bueno, el caso es que ya estamos aquí.- Desviando la atención de ese tema de conversación, daba a entender que ya era propicio que se diviertan entre chicos y chicas. Siendo la anfitriona de la casa la única que se mantenía en su lugar con la mirada a su chico, pero esta era una de advertencia.

-G-Grenda.- Se quería acercar a su chica, pero un brazo lo rodeo por encima de los hombros y lo abrazo; y al voltear a ver de quien se trataba, pudo apreciar como su nuevo amigo cazador de misterios le sonreía con preocupación a la par que hablaba entre dientes.

-En la ventana.- Fue lo único que entendió aquel barón, pero fue lo único que necesito; ya que al voltear de reojo a la misma, pudo apreciar como los padres de su amada se mantenían mirando por el borde de la cortina.

-Je… Que se diviertan.- Soltó sin mas al mismo tiempo que era liberado del agarre, le quemaba no poder acercarse a aquella muchacha que le tenia loco, pero, nada podía hacer. Las cosas se debían acatar hasta que la guardia se bajara.

-Si, ya oíste amor.- Tambry se despegaba de su muchacho de un ágil movimiento y sin dudarlo, tomo su pequeña mochila para pasar la noche con sus amigas. Eso le hacia falta, mas que nada por que con Wendy no podía hablar sobre intimidades como debiera de ser; y al menos las mas jóvenes tenían esa fascinación por los temas personales que inclusive escuchaban cada detalle con atención desmedida.

El grupo de jóvenes muchachas estaban ya debajo del pórtico, y con una ultima mirada; apreciaron a los jóvenes que se encontraban de pie en la acera. Robbie tenia su chaleco de mezclilla con el corazón con puntadas en la espalda, una camisa de vestir roja; de tono parecido al de la sangre, sus pantalones eran de mezclilla oscura y tenia una mirada melancólica a la par que una sonrisa fingida: debía de admitirlo, era dependiente de Tambry. Marius por su parte, se encontraba con las manos en la espalda, su pose gallarda le daba a entender a todos que tenia modales y porte, su frente siempre la mantenía en alto, y su mirada de enamorado la posaba en la única chica por la que su corazón era capaz de estallar si era necesario. Mas sin embargo, Dipper, que era el único de ese trio que no tenia pareja, y solo miraba a alguien entre todas las chicas. Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire; puesto que no dudo en dedicarle unas ultimas palabras.

-No causes destrozos, Mabs.- Le pidió burlesco a la par que sacaba su lengua levemente.

-Lo mismo digo Dippy. Además, por dios te lo pido, no te metas en problemas.- Esas palabras iban demasiado en serio, ya la noche pasada había llegado a casa con la camisa hecha harapos y con manchones de sangre.

-No prometo nada.- Siguió con la burla, aunque, estaba esperanzado por que las cosas no fueran demasiado peligrosas.- Márcame al celular si sucede algo. ¿De acuerdo?- Le pedía ahora él a ella, y no podía evitarlo, Stan y Ford se la encargaron: a pesar de ser el menor, era su responsabilidad cuidar de la única chica Pines en el pueblo.

-Lo mismo para ti. Llámame si cualquier cosa pasa.- Le pidió con ligera tristeza, sabia que esa petición podía tomarla o no; pero, quería confiar en su hermano.

-Hasta mañana. Descansen.- Se despidió mientras daba pasos seguros con rumbo al centro comercial; dejando a unas cuantas muchachas con un ceño de preocupación. Pero, queriendo evitar pensar en eso, ellas mismas entraron a la residencia de su amiga; para así, disponerse a pasar una tarde de chicas.

-Cielos. ¿Ahora que hago?- Preguntaba Robbie mientras seguía a los mas jóvenes, quienes mantenían el ceño fruncido al saber que no se les despegaría en toda la tarde, y posiblemente, la noche.

-No se. ¿No haces mas que estar con Tambry?- Pregunto irónico el muchacho Pines.

-¡No!- Se lamento a la par que sacaba las llaves de su camioneta y le quitaba el seguro a la misma. La cual, yacía estacionada a una cierta distancia del lugar donde habían dejando a las chicas.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.- Le recrimino el mismo chico mientras le volteaba a ver con enfado. Sabia que era dependiente, pero no pensó que tanto.

-Hablo en serio, viejo. Vamos, súbanse. Vayamos a donde sea que debamos ir.- Pedía la par que se pasaba a la puerta del conductor y entraba. Pero con dichas palabras, solo provoco que el par de chicos que se quedaron en la acera se vieran confundidos y pensativos.

-Tiene medio de transporte.- Indico Marius a la par que se subía a la misma, pero en la parte trasera.

-Debo de pensar en una buena excusa para Gideon.- Hablo consigo mismo el joven de ojos grises a la par que se subía de copiloto en el vehículo.

-Oh, hablando de eso. Chico, desde hace unos meses mi familia ha estado viendo que un grupo de lunáticos se peleaba cerca de nuestra casa contra los hombres del pequeñín. ¿Sabes por que?- Pregunto con ligera molestia, ya que sus padres le habían encargado hacerse cargo de los mismos; ya fuera llamando a la policía, o ahuyentándolos.

-Bueno, puede haber diversas razones para que sucedan esas cosas.- Declaro sin querer dar mucha información de la que era preciso guardársela.

-Solo espero que no sean Ghouls contra lo que peleaban. Esas cosas devoran cadáveres. Quedaríamos arruinados si los del pueblo descubren un día que saquearon las tumbas de sus familiares.- Ese comentario lo soltó con ligero pavor al pensar que su economía podía ir en descenso.

-¿Qué sabes de los Ghouls?- Pregunto inquisitivo su copiloto a la par que le miraba recriminatoriamente.

\- Lo suficiente. Cuidadores de tumbas, viejo. Ese ha sido siempre el trabajo de los Valentino.- Declaro con fuerza y orgullo, uno que no sabia que podía dejar salir.- Y desde que "ese día" paso, hemos estado experimentado diversos problemas con carroñeros de esa clase.- Otro dato en serio interesante; o al menos, así lo veía el muchacho Pines. Pero, sus emociones le traicionaron, ya que esa expresión de cazador de lo paranormal se lo tenia fuertemente grabado ese gótico en la cabeza.- Son Ghouls. ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba con recriminación a la par que giraba en una calle con rumbo al centro comercial.

-Bueno…- No lo podía negar, pero tampoco le podía dar la razón a dicho cuestionamiento.

-Arg, que asco. Odio tratar con esas cosas.- Mas irritado que otra cosa, aparco su camioneta en el estacionamiento del complejo.

-¿Cómo sabias que veníamos aquí?- Pregunto Marius mientras bajaba junto con los otros dos muchachos. Uno, con el ceño fruncido por el enojo, y el otro, con la cabeza en las nubes. Claro, hasta que escucho la pregunta.

-¿Querían venir aquí?- Curioso, se le hacia curioso que fuera una casualidad grande, el que el destino había declarado en cuanto dedujo que se trataban de no-muertos.- Yo quiero pasar a comprar munición para esta bebe.- De la parte baja de su asiento, saco un rifle de aire comprimido.

-¿Un rifle de aire?- Pregunto con la ceja arqueada el muchacho de gorra de pino.

-Así es, como dije, odio tratar con esas cosas. Pero eso no significa que no sepa como hacerlo. Basta con que a los diábolos los pongas en una bolsa de cuero; con sellos para purificar, por un par de horas para que sean capaces de volar cabezas muertas.- Confiado en la técnica que le enseño su padre, sabia que eso bastaría para poder hacer frente cadáveres de ultratumba. Pero ese comentario solo provoco que tanto Marius como Dipper se volvieran a mirar con curiosidad, mas que nada, por que efectivamente, eran demasiadas las casualidades.

-Bueno, en ese caso. Creo que todo lo podemos solucionar con solo comprar todo, pasar al hotel de Marius y después a la mansión.- Frotándose la sien al decir aquellas palabras, se dispuso a mandar un mensaje de texto a cierto muchacho albino. Y después de hacerlo; se giro para ver a aquel par que le acompañaba y le miraban inquisitivos con lo que decía.- Bueno, démonos prisa. Si tenemos suerte, será cosa de una sola noche.- Termino de decir a la par que guardaba su móvil en su bolsillo del pantalón.

 _ **Por su parte, en la residencia Gleeful:**_

Gideon ya llevaba un rato con la cabeza hundida en su almohada, evitando que cualquier intruso pudiera ver sus saladas lagrimas que dejaba caer a la par que pensaba en las palabras que le pidió, él mismo, que le dijera la chica Pines. Aquella, que le había mantenido enamorado por mucho tiempo.

Aquella que siempre tenia una radiante sonrisa ante todo lo que pudiera pasar, una joven siempre llena de vida y vitalidad. Una de sedoso cabello. Sonrojadas mejillas. Ojos encantadores. Sonrisa plateada. Hermana del idiota que le acababa de mandar un mensaje.

-Espera… ¿Qué?- Pregunto al caer en cuenta de ese ultimo pensamiento.- ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para interrumpir mi llanto por la musa que tanto añore?- Cuestionaba de forma poética a la par que se sacaba de su bolsillo aquel teléfono. El cual, solo horas antes había maniobrado para que cuando Dipper le enviara un mensaje, sonara de manera distinta a los demás contactos que tenia.- _Gideon. No hay nadie en la mansión. Dile a tus padres que pasaras la noche ahí, te vemos en una hora en la entrada de la misma._ \- Leyó aquel texto, y lo volvió a leer, mínimo unas cuatro veces.- ¿Qué quieres que?- Pregunto con fastidio. Pero poco a poco procesaba la idea que significaba aquella oportunidad. Estando dentro de una mansión, que daba directo al bosque, sin supervisión alguna. Era el escenario perfecto para una misión de noche.- Bien, ahí los veo.- Fue lo único que envió por texto.

Se puso de pie lentamente, se sacudió la ropa con la intención de que las arrugas de la misma desaparecieran y de esa forma, no pareciera que estuvo dando vueltas en su cama con el autoestima por los suelos. Camino hasta su armario, de donde saco una mochila pequeña en la que se dispuso a empacar las cosas necesarias para pasar la noche en la mansión. Aun no le pedía permiso a sus padres, pero aunque no le dejaran ir, simplemente se escaparía por la ventana.

"No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas" Ese dicho le llego a la cabeza con el plan B en mente. Pero no podía hacerle caso a esa viejo dicho; ya había hecho lo mismo una infinidad de ocasiones en el pasado, y la mas reciente, en la que había quedado con el muchacho Pines para ir a investigar al responsable de la invocación de no-muertos de la noche pasada. ¿La razón para mantenerlo oculto de todos? Era algo sencillo, si por alguna causa en particular, la chica Pines se enteraba de que estaban a punto de meterse en esa clase de aprietos; probablemente pensaría mal.

Su mente a veces le jugaba malas pasadas; como dándole el pensamiento de que si Mabel descubría que; después de que la forzó a que lo rechazara, fue a una misión suicida con su hermano; probablemente terminaría siendo odiado por toda la eternidad. Negó con la cabeza, no era momento para andar pensando en esa clase de cosas. Termino de empacar las cosas para pasar la noche fuera. Solo faltaba una cosa mas: se reviso en el espejo frente a él, cuidando que sus ojos no denotaran su estado de animo. Y después de considerar que podían pasar por alto ese detalle sus padres, bajo a la sala donde yacían ambos.

 _ **19:30 hrs, Entrada de la Mansión McGucket-Pines**_

Gideon ya había llegado. Al final, sus padres no se opusieron a que pasara la noche fuera de casa; inclusive, le dieron dinero para que su velada fuera mas amena en la mansión. En donde ya se encontraba esperando por mas de diez minutos. Por lo que, con la paciencia un poco agotada, envió un mensaje al joven para que saliera abrirle, pero como única contestación recibió un simple "En un momento llegamos" ¿Habían salido? ¿a dónde? Poco le importaban las respuestas a dichas preguntas; pero de igual forma intentaba resolverlas, no era como que tuviera otra cosa que hacer para distraerse.

Un claxon sonó a lo lejos, por lo que alzo la mirada para ver de que se trataba. Y, con ligera confusión, aprecio como; subiendo la colina, Dipper, Marius y Robbie conducían con una semblante amable a la par que el ultimo manejaba su propia camioneta. Le impresionaba que aquel cacharro funcionara, mas que nada, por que aun recordaba como lucia el mismo cuando su padre se lo vendió. Sin duda tenia talento para hacer que las cosas se mantuvieran.

El sonido del mecanismo de las puertas de la mansión le indicaron que era momento para que se adentrara a la misma; aunque claro, no sin antes dejar pasar a los chicos en aquel vehículo motorizado. Caminó despacio y con cautela, admirando como la camioneta se estacionaba y apagaba aun lado de la entrada de la mansión al mismo tiempo que los muchachos bajaban de la misma con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros.

-¿Haremos una pijamada, Pines?- Pregunta con ligera molestia, el que Marius aun estuviera ahí era algo de esperar, pero, ¿El gótico? Las cosas pintaban muy distintas a como se las imaginaba.

-Bueno, puedes ponerlo como algo así. Pero, por ahora no podemos decir nada. Primero, es momento para cierta cosa.- Declaro con un muy buen animo, uno que hasta se le hacia preocupante. Pero, al no querer discutir mas, solamente se limito a seguir al muchacho a donde sea que fuere, al igual que los otros dos jóvenes. Cada uno cargando cosas distintas.

Gideon solo cargaba su mochila con el saco de dormir, pero Robbie cargaba una ligera maleta de deportes roja, un saco de dormir y una pequeña bolsa de cuero negro que tenia el tamaño parecido a una tableta grande. Marius, por su parte, tenia una maleta de igual manera deportiva, pero que parecía ser mas una funda informal para algo de un largo considerable. Además de que tenia consigo una pequeña mochila de viaje y una bolsa para dormir; aparentemente nueva.

-¿El patio trasero? ¿Acamparemos en tu patio trasero?- Preguntaba Robbie, aun sin entender muy bien el que hacia ahí ni por que. Pero, lo que sea para distraerse que no estaba junto a su novia, la chica mas hermosa para sus ojos. Y que sin ella a su lado, solo podía dejar salir suspiros de ensoñación.

-No. Solo es para algo de un momento. ¿Estas preparado? ¿Marius?- Seguía caminando hasta encontrarse en una distancia considerable de la entrada trasera de la mansión. Y sin dudarlo, alzo su mano derecha. Invocando su bastón de hojas de pino, y después de dicha acción, volteo a mirar al pelirrojo, quien mantenía una expresión de sorpresa.

Mas sin embargo, poco duro, ya que dejo caer su equipaje al suelo, todo, exceptuando aquella funda deportiva que le había sugerido comprar su amigo en la tienda de deportes donde el gótico había comprado la munición para su arma de aire. Camino sin miramientos hasta quedar de frente a su amigo, pero con unos diez metros de separación al mismo. Los espectadores ya se daban una idea de lo que era aquello que estaban a punto de presenciar, por lo que sin dudarlo, uno saco su celular para gravar, mientras el otro sacaba una bolsa de botana que se compro en el camino a la colina.

Una inhalación profunda fue suficiente para tomar valor y sin hacer esperar mas a nadie, tomó aquella funda larga entre sus manos, paso una por el borde hasta encontrar el cierre de la misma. Lo bajo lentamente, y cuando la situación se lo permitió; de un movimiento rápido saco de aquella funda una Espada Ropera. Su mango era de estilo de lazo y la hoja de la misma; tenia filo de un solo lado, y era de un largo que guardaba la proporción con su pecho; estaba hecha especialmente para él, por lo que sin duda la podía maniobrar como una extensión de su propio cuerpo. La funda deportiva ahora estaba tirada a unos metros de distancia, y de un ágil movimiento de muñeca, le indico a su rival en esos momentos que vencerle no seria tarea fácil.

Ambos sonrieron, el viento soplo con fuerza. Los pocos rayos rojizos del sol que estaba a punto de ocultarse tras las colinas les daban en el rostro; provocando que un brillo escarlata se viera reflejado en su mirada seria y emocionada de una batalla con alguien digno de ser llamado oponente. Sus espectadores, tanto el albino como el pelinegro, solo miraban emocionados a que la lucha comenzara. Gideon ya le había mencionado al mayor que era una pelea de practica, pero que aun así no se perdiera de ningún detalle, ya que, por lo que había visto el día anterior, la pelea seria sin duda alguna algo increíble.

El viento seso; y fue su señal de partida. Ambos corrieron hacia el otro con la intención de atacar fieramente. Dipper hizo girar su bastón entre sus manos pero con la dirección de su ataque hacia el frente: ataque que le era permitido realizar mientras movía las muñecas de manera rápida e intercalada en cada uno de sus lados. Por su parte, Marius solamente mantenía alzada la espada en diagonal y sobre su pecho, manteniendo siempre la mano izquierda en su espalda, las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas y la postura firme.

Inevitablemente, impactaron, al final; el muchacho Pines lanzo un golpe descendente hacia la cabeza de su amigo: pero este lo recibió de buena manera con el tercio fuerte de su arma, aunque ahí no acababa la acción; de manera rápida, dejo que el bastón resbalara por el filo de su espada a la par que daba pasos certeros hacia el frente, quedando de esa manera a punto de romper la defensa de su amigo: quien se veía venir aquel ataque con la empuñadura. Por lo que, de igual manera, dio pasos hacia el frente al mismo tiempo que aproximaba una de las puntas del arma al suelo y la otra la mantenía cerca de su estomago. El momento para esquivar le llego al final y sin dudarlo, flexiono las rodillas y dejo caer su torso hacia atrás; logrando que de esa manera, aquella feroz arma pasara a milímetros de su rostro. Jurando que por un instante había visto sus propios ojos en el reflejo que tenia la misma, aunque poco importo, era su momento para atacar con vehemencia. Y, poniendo fuera en sus piernas para el movimiento que tenia planeado, inclusive mostro una sonrisa burlesca. Pego un fuerte impulso en el suelo, generando que se viera alzado del suelo con ayuda de su bastón. Imitando al Ghoul que le había atacado hacia veinticuatro horas, aunque claro, ahí no quedaban las cosas.

La contorsión que provoco en su cuerpo realizar sirvió para que, de un movimiento brusco, jalara el arma del suelo y la alzara con fuerza por el aire pero con dirección al pelirrojo, quien inclusive ya se había dado la vuelta con la intención de contraatacar; claro que, no esperaba una ataque descendente desde una altura de dos metros sobre el suelo. Aunque, claro, eso solo hacia las cosas mas emocionantes; y sin dudar ni un momento de sus habilidades, dio un salto y vuelta de comando a la derecha de donde se supone debía caer la arremetida. Y al incorporarse, rápidamente se lanzo a donde yacía ahora su oponente.

Nuevamente impactaron ataques, el barón atacaba con fuerza y agilidad puesto que aquella arma no era necesariamente pensada y podía hacer que sus ataques fueran consecutivos. Mientras que Dipper, quizá le costaba un poco de trabajo atacar e impactar las arremetidas del pelirrojo; pero gracias al largo de su bastón, lo podía usar para atacar y defender al mismo tiempo.

Aunque, al final fue solamente un ataque el que quedo por dar. El chico Pines tomó el bastón de forma que lo dividía en dos partes, una el doble de larga que la otra. Y la parte mas corta la sostenía con ambas manos con una distancia considerable. Mientras que el joven Austriaco sostenía el arma como lo había hecho desde un inicio pero ahora con el dorso de la mano izquierda empujando la hoja de acero por la parte que no tenia filo y en la intersección del Tercio Fuerte y del Tercio medio. Ambos se mantenían estáticos en dicho ataque. Sus armas no se movían demasiado; puesto que solo temblaban por la fuerza que ponían los oponentes en las mismas y por el residuo de lo que fue el impacto.

Los dos se mantenían la mirada de manera seria. Por el hueco que se formaba aun con sus armas de por medio. El brillo de los ojos en cada uno les indicaban que podían continuar con esa batalla por un largo rato; pero claro, no tenían tiempo. Un ultimo impulso fue dado entre ellos, y sin mas, retrocedieron lo suficiente para apreciar le cuerpo completo de su contrincante. No se mostraban cansados, ni sudados, es mas, a los ojos de los dos espectadores que tenían; pareciera que se veían con mucha mas emoción de la inicial.

-¿Eso basta para que vean de lo que soy capaz?- Reto el joven pelirrojo.

-Para mi, si. ¿Gideon?- Pregunto con mofa a la par que se medio giraba al albino. Quien mostraba una semblante de sorpresa.

-S-Si, con eso basta. Da igual.- Fingiendo desinterés, se medio giraba a la par que degustaba sus frituras.

-Bueno. Supongo que ahora que llevaron a cabo su demostración de fuerza, podemos hablar de los Ghouls que asechaban mi casa. ¿Verdad?- Comento Robbie mientras guardaba el video que había tomado y lo mandaba por mensaje a cierta persona con cierto texto en especifico.

-E-Espera… ¿C-Como lo sabes?- Pregunto el chico Gleeful con cierta sorpresa, sorpresa que se transformo en enojo después de un momento y guiado por el mismo, se giro para ver al muchacho Pines. Quien solamente se encogió de hombros; dando a entender que no fue su culpa.

-Chico, los veía pelearse desde mi casa.- Con ligera burla, le indicaba ese detalle al muchacho de blanca cabellera, quien, al caer en cuenta de que efectivamente, no era invisible ni él ni sus hombres; se dio un sonoro golpe en la frente. Era verdad ese hecho, la gente del pueblo ya no pasaba por alto esa clase de cosas, por lo que todos los podían ver y oír.

-Arg. Bien. ¿Cuál es el plan?- Pregunto con ligero fastidio al muchacho de cabellos castaños, quien ya estaba a su lado junto con el pelirrojo; y ambos, con sus armas aun en las manos.

-Sencillo. Vayan a la sala, ahí los veré.- Hablo confiado a la par que le pasaba su bastón al albino para después entrar corriendo a su casa.- Ah, y pidan algo para cenar. Hoy en serio que no hay nadie en la mansión.- Asomándose por el marco de la puerta, decía esas ultimas palabras, para después, volver a su camino.

Por su parte, los tres jóvenes que se quedaron en el patio; solamente se limitaron a verse extrañados por la petición; pero de igual manera le hicieron caso. Todos tomaron sus cosas y caminaron al cuarto indicado por el muchacho, uno saco su teléfono y uso una aplicación para pedir comida, la cual llegaría a cierta hora a la mansión, y claro que, la misma comida la invitaría el dueño del lugar.

Dueño que al poco tiempo de eso, llego al cuarto con ciertas cosas que les indicaban a todos que la situación no podía ser mas extraña. Primero, su mochila café repleta de cosas varias. Un montón de papeles extraños. Una libreta. Plumas. Hilo. Y un tablero de corcho café claro.

-¿De acampar en el patio trasero, a sesión de estudio?- Cuestiono burlesco el pelinegro.

-Mas o menos. Creo que con todo lo que acabamos de pasar es momento de ponernos al tanto entre todos nosotros. ¿No?- Preguntaba a la par que colocaba el tablero a un lado. Y después de eso, saco de su mochila sus diarios.

-Bueno. Empecemos.- Dejaba sus libros en la mesa para que todos los pudieran leer.- Gideon- le llamo- ¿desde que momento aparecieron esas cosas?- Cuestiono con liderazgo, estaban a punto de ponerse al tanto entre todos y además, compartir información que se consideraba valiosa.

-Tres semanas después de que termino el verano pasado.- Indico con normalidad, preparado para dar hasta el ultimo detalle.

-Bien, en ese caso estaban a poco de cumplir un año entero.- Ese dato lo anoto en una hoja de papel y la clavo en la tabla.- Marius, ¿que dice tu libro sobre esas cosas?- Ahora el segundo punto a querer descifrar.

-A-Ah, si…- le llevo un momento para sacar el mismo de su mochila e indagar en el mismo la parte especifica- Dice que para invocar a esos _**no-muertos**_ se necesita de un pentagrama potente que este alineado con la fuerza de la naturaleza y que se realice en un cementerio que haya sido olvidado, además de que se necesita un sacrificio de sangre para que los mismos estén ligados a el invocador y les haga caso.- Traducía lo mejor que podía las palabras en el antiguo texto.- Pero que la fuerza debe de ser tan potente como para hacer un bucle de energía.- Finalizo con ligera preocupación.

-Interesante...- susurraba mientras aun apuntaba ese hecho- eso nos dice que el invocador es solo uno. Pero de igual manera, no sabemos si este siendo ayudado por alguien en especifico. Además, de que se necesita de una energía bastante potente para que se puedan levantar y tener las características que los vuelve Ghouls.- Otro dato para anotar y clavar en la tabla de corcho. Después, unía esos eventos con hilos rojos para así no perder nada. Y como centro de todo eso, una pequeña hoja con una silueta negra y los datos requeridos para el invocador e involucrados.- Bueno, Robbie, dijiste que habían estado tratando con carroñeros desde que ocurrió "eso".- Señalo con ligera preocupación.

-Si, pero solo hasta ese momento fue mas frecuente. Por lo que me contaron mis padres, desde hacia tiempo atrás, todos en la familia Valentino lidiaban con Zombis y esas cosas.- Aseguro confiado en que era verdad aquellos relatos.

-Puede que eso solo se deba a la atracción de lo extraño que tiene el pueblo. Pero, si tomamos en cuenta eso que dices y lo unimos a la explicación del libro de Marius,- anotaba ese hecho y lo ponía aun lado del ya clavado- puede que esa atracción se volviera mayor después de que la ruptura dimensional se abriera en el pueblo. Ocasionando que la fluctuación de energía se viera alterada y permitiera a cualquiera invocar a ese numero de Ghouls.- Finalizo con ligero repudio, ya que se trataba de algo sumamente grave.- Ahora, lo ultimo. Gideon. ¿Dónde fue la primera vez en donde pelearon?- Pregunto con la cabeza llena de datos al respecto, se le hacia completamente extraño todo lo que estaba justo enfrente suyo.

-En el letrero del pueblo. Por eso te cite ahí, quería hacerlo memorable.- Informo con ligero aire de confort, se le hacia algo de buen gusto terminar las cosas como las acabaron.

-En ese caso. Todo esta puesto; aquellas cosas fueron invocadas fuera del pueblo y después las mandaban aquí por alguna razón en especifico.- Desenmarañaba las cosas lo mejor que podía, habían cosas que no cuadraban en lo que veía, pero, siendo detenido por el sonido de un timbre, no termino por concentrarse.- Vayan a abrir.- Pedía mientras quería volver a conectar las cosas; con la intención de descubrir algo oculto.

-Ah, tienes que pagar tu.- Le indico el gótico con ligera pereza, pero como contestación solo recibió un golpe en la cara con una billetera.- Arg, como sea.- Se puso de pie, y camino a la salida con intención de traer la cena.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer, es rastrear la esencia mágica de las criaturas.- Informo con resignación en su voz. Al parecer, no tenían mas opciones que seguir el rastro que aquellas criaturas dejaron.

-¿Y como quieres hacer eso?- Preguntaba desconfiado el albino a la par que intentaba descifrar lo mismo que su amigo.

-Con… Esto.- Su primer diario se alzo en el aire, mostrando una pagina bastante peculiar para llevar a cabo un conjuro de rastreo. Uno que leyó rápidamente Gideon, tanto el como hacerlo, como las condiciones para llevarlo a cabo.

-Bueno, así serán las cosas. Por cierto, ¿ya le dijiste a Robbie que destruimos esas cosas?- Pregunto con ligera intriga.

-Si, ya me lo dijo. Pero de igual manera quería venir por que no tengo otra cosa que hacer.- Informo con su característico mal humor mientras cargaba cuatro cajas de cartón y buen tamaño con la comida que había ordenado.

-Oh, de acuerdo.- Se limito a decir mientras hundía su mirada en el conjuro que debían de llevar a cabo. Dándose cuenta de un simple detalle del mismo, y con mirada sorprendida lo dio a entender; un segundo le basto para quitar la mirada de aquella pagina y posarla sobre el dueño de los mismos, quien por cierto, le miraba con una sonrisa amplia y una ceja alzada.

-Así es, Gideon. Ese conjuro es especial. Por eso vamos a pasar la noche en la mansión. Por que será este un trabajo de media noche.-


	40. Demonio en las Sombras

_**Ok gente. ¿Estan listos? Este cap esta cargado de diversas cosas; asi que leanlo despacio y con cuidado. ¿Si? Jejejeje... me esforze mucho en este capitulo. Mas que nada por que no dormi casi por hacerlo... Jeje... xD En fin, si les gusto el cap, haganmelo saber con un Review, si no, igual. Ustedes saben; criticas constructivas y demas siempre son aceptadas. :D**_

 _ **Bueno, comencemos, los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un fan y para fans con el unico proposito de entretener y sin animos de lucro.**_

 _ **Marcoman; Romance y peleas hay en este cap. Solo no quiero ponerlo en exceso por que sentiria que seria sobrecargado. En cuanto al largo de los capitulos. Bueno, En lo que va de esta temporada solo he hecho dos que siete mil palabras y el resto han sido mayores a ocho mil. No me pidas mas viejo, los escribo en dos dias. XD En cuanto a otra historia... Bueno, lo siento, pero no. Por el momento solo planeo dedicarme a esta, mas que nada, por que estoy por entrar otra vez a la universidad y de hecho, los dias de actualizaciones cambiaran. Asi que no quiero quitarle mas tiempo a este fic. Perdon... :P**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 19: Demonio en las Sombras**_

-¿Quién creen que hubiera ganado?- Preguntaba Grenda mientras se apartaba de la computadora que usaba su amiga de mayor edad, en la cual por cierto, veían un video de cierta pelea que se libró en el patio trasero de la mansión.

-No lo sabemos. Dipper tiene su magia y todo, pero según nos dices; Marius tiene adiestramiento con la espada desde joven.- Declaraba Mabel mientras se dejaba caer en su bolsa de dormir.

-Cierto…- Afirmo la joven leñadora quien se recargaba en un mueble cercano a su amiga de aparato dental.

-Bueno, en ese caso supongo que solo nos queda imaginarnos que hubiera pasado.- Termino por decir la muchacha que residía en aquel hogar.

-¿No seria mejor preguntarnos por que decidieron pelear?- Pregunto Pacifica mientras se sentaba con tranquilidad en la cama, pero con cierto enojo de que el tema de conversación fuera otro al que esperaba.

-¿A que te refieres?- Cuestiono Candy, por alguna razón aquel cuestionamiento le desconcertó un poco.

-Si, ¿a dónde quieres llegar? Son hombres, a veces pelean solo por que si.- Declaraba Wendy con ligera burla, dado que sabia por experiencia el que ese hecho era verdad. Pero claro, a la chica Northwest no le convencía del todo esa afirmación, mas que nada, por que aquel castaño se había portado distinto esa tarde y como siempre, él no era igual que los demás. Aunque poco importaba eso en ese preciso momento; ya que sus amigas parecían tener nulo interés en indagar mas sobre los asuntos de los chicos.

Pacifica volteo a ver a las mismas, observando como Candy, Mabel y Wendy se encontraban platicando sobre el articulo de una revista que tenían en sus manos, mientras que Grenda y Tambry platicaban con cierto secretismo; quizá hablando de sus parejas. No, no seria posible hacer que aquel grupo de chicas dejara de hacer lo que estaban laborando solo para romperse la cabeza en seña de investigar que plan se traía entre manos Dipper. Soltó un pesado suspiro, y sin que lo notaran sus amigas, saco su celular para poder enviar un mensaje; uno que esperaba fuera recibido y leído con seriedad.

-Dipper, lo que sea que vayas a hacer hoy. Ten cuidado. ¿Si?- Era el mensaje que envió, le tenia confianza, pero desearle eso nunca estaba de mas. Aunque claro, como si le hubiera mandado la palabra: "Márcame", su celular empezó a sonar, llamando de esa manera la atención de todas; quienes vieron de lleno la pantalla del teléfono; y que esta, mostraba la imagen de contacto del castaño.

-Agárrenla.- Ordeno Wendy mientras que, una por una, todas las jóvenes presentes se abalanzaron sobre la rubia. Sometiéndola sin posibilidades de escape en el suelo. Wendy y Mabel le tomaban de las manos, Grenda y Tambry de los pies, y Candy solo se mantenía encima de ella con las manos ocupadas. En la izquierda tenia su celular; que puso en altavoz, y en la derecha tenia un tubo de brillos que sostenía encima de su cabeza y sin la tapa puesta. La amenaza estaba hecha, era cosa suya acatar la situación o rebelarse. Un segundo sin hacer nada basto para calmarse, y sin mas, contestaron su teléfono a la par que el silencio reinaba en la habitación.

-¿H-Hola?- Preguntaba con ligero nerviosismo, era imposible no mantener su mirada en aquel tubo de brillos.

-Hola… ¿Sabes? Deberías de tenerme mas confianza.- Se burlaba un joven de voz encantadora para ella; pero en ese momento no podía dedicarse a apreciarla, debía de mantenerse con la compostura adecuada para fingir que no estaba siendo sometida.

-Te tengo confianza. Pero de la nada haces cosas inesperadas.- Declaro ella ya un poco mas calmada, pero intercalando la mirada entre sus opresoras.

-¿Cómo besarte?- Esa pregunta no se la esperaba, ni ella, ni las demás chicas. Y como si de una cadena se tratase, una por una tuvieron un rubor en sus rostros que indicaban la vergüenza que se les había generado escuchar una declaración tan osada.

-C-Cielos, que atrevido… ¿S-Sucede algo como para que lo digas sin cohibirte?- Pregunto aun con un potente rubor en su rostro a la par que apartaba la mirada de sus amigas; a quienes no necesito ver para saber que se encontraban igual que ella, pero con distintos pensamientos.

-Bueno, quise alegarme un poco del ambiente que está teniendo la sala de la mansión.- Se escucho decir, para después escucharse otra cosa.

-¿Si veías que estábamos peleando, por que demonios no nos ayudaste?- Se escuchaba la colérica voz de cierto "vidente".

-Ya te dije, ¡jamás entraron a mi propiedad, chaparro! ¡A no ser que los viera hacerle algo al cementerio, no me hubiera importado que rondaran por ahí!- Declaraba furioso cierto músico gótico que al parecer, se había cansado ya de ser amable.

-Bueno, ya escuchaste. ¿No?- Volvió a hablar el chico Pines, pero solo para soltar un suspiro cansado.- Bueno, de igual manera ya estamos por terminar de cenar. ¿Ustedes?- Pregunto queriendo distraerse de su situación.

-Je Jejeje… E-Estamos… Jugando… Pero salí a contestar tu llamada.- Mentía, y él lo sabia, no tenia muy en claro el por que, pero así eran las cosas. Sabia que aquella rubia le mentía.

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno, en ese caso no las interrumpo mas. Hablamos después, dale las buenas noches a Mabel, y procura que no se meta en problemas.- Le pedía al borde de la risa, se daba una idea de cual era la situación por la que estaba pasando, pero decidió dejarla así, ya después podrían platicar de manera mas amena.

-Si, igualmente, descansa. Buenas noches, y no te metas en problemas.- Le pedía con el mismo tonó, en parte por la situación, en parte por que este le era contagiado por él.

-No prometo nada.- Se volvió a burlar.

-Lo se. Hasta mañana, Dipper.- Se despidió.

-Hasta mañana, Paz.- Él hizo lo mismo. Y después de eso, la llamada finalizo sin mas. Las jóvenes chicas poco a poco soltaban los agarres de su amiga, y le permitían incorporarse.

-¿Qué planeabas hacerme con esa cosa?- Pregunto con burla y molestia a la chica Chiu, quien solo intercalo la mirada entre el objeto y su amiga, para después, solo encogerse de hombros. Provocando una ligera risa en todas. Inclusive en la muchacha que fingía enojo; ya que en ese momento se sentía mas tranquila, se encontraba confiada en que aquel muchacho no saldría solo en esa aventura.

 _ **En ese momento, en la Mansión:**_

Dipper se guardaba su celular mientras mantenía la mirada en la mesa llena de basura, "¿Solo cuando nadie mas este oyendo?" Esa era la pregunta que le había hecho en esa fiesta tan particular. Y después de que la chica asintiera con un ligero movimiento de cabeza el pacto quedo hecho; solo se llamaban de manera peculiar cuando estaban seguros de que nadie mas estuviera cerca, ¿por qué? Nunca lo tuvo muy en claro, pero así le gustara que fueren las cosas. Así le gustaba ser solo con ella. Y como debía de serlo, se ahorro el decirle a la muchacha por su primer nombre en vez del segundo; aunque, poco a poco entraba en cuenta de sus propias palabras. "¿Cómo besarte?" Eso lo había soltado sin considerar la posibilidad de que alguien mas escuchase la conversación, pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo había dicho; así que no le quedaría de otra mas que simplemente pasarlo por alto.

Dejo de pensar en eso por un momento para observar a sus compañeros de esa noche; Marius se encontraba terminando de cenar con bastante calma, dando a entender que ya se había acostumbrado a la situación en la que estaban. Mientras que, Gideon y Robbie continuaban con su riña de manera infantil. Algo que le estaba comenzando a cansar si tenia que confesar.

-Bien, ya basta.- Finalizo la pelea.- Gideon, sabes bien que Robbie no podía simplemente ir a dispararles. Ni siquiera sabia que eran Ghouls, y ni mucho menos, tuvo contacto con ellos.- Calmaba al muchacho de cabellos blancos.- Y Robbie, no te hubiera costado nada ir a indagar por tu cuenta a aquellos sujetos que veías de vez en cuando, y menos si sabias como defenderte.- Le recrimino al músico, generando así, que ambos muchachos se quedaran en silencio después del regaño.- Y ahora, si ya terminaron de pelear, será mejor que nos alistemos, tenemos que irnos antes de la media noche.- Indico a la par que se ponía a leer el libro del muchacho Austriaco quien a su vez, al dejar los utensilios de comida aun lado, tomó uno de los diarios del joven Pines.

-Bien…- Fastidiados, los dos que se encontraban peleando dejaron las cosas como estaban y se dedicaron a investigar lo máximo posible con respecto a las criaturas de ultratumba.

El tiempo paso, limpiaron el lugar de toda la basura generada por la cena y por la investigación. Al final pasaron las cosas al estudio del chico, donde podían dar mas rienda suelta a todo; la red de investigación que había formado en un inicio se volvió cada vez mas grande; necesitaban cubrir todo lo posible con respecto al tema.

-¿A que se refiere esto de que "para suplantar a alguien", en la sección de posibles motivos?- Preguntaba Marius mientras señalaba dicho papel.

-Es una posibilidad, esas cosas adquieren la imagen del cadáver que se comen. Así que simplemente pueden matar a alguien y suplantarlo.- Declaro el chico Pines con bastante seguridad.

-¿Y crees que quieran a alguien muerto?- Robbie se unió a la conversación, se le hacia extraño la situación, pero ya estaba demasiado dentro como para echarse atrás.

-Es probable, pero como dije. No pasa de una simple suposición.- Se limito a contestar, ya pasaban de las diez de la noche, les quedaba un poco de tiempo, pero no tanto.- Bueno, es hora de prepararnos. Tomen las cosas necesarias y cámbiense a una ropa mas cómoda, debemos de estar preparados para cualquier situación.- Comandaba a la par que dejaba sus cosas en el escritorio. Su bastón aun esta ahí, puesto que solo se desgastaría mas si liberaba el sello y lo volvía a poner en otra situación. Y sin mas, salió del lugar para ir a su cuarto con la finalidad de cambiarse.

Por su parte, el trio de chicos se quedaron en el estudio, intercambiando miradas confundidos. Él tenia razón, pero esa actitud despreocupada les empezaba a fastidiar, mas que nada, por que era el anfitrión en ese preciso instante; aunque claro, resignados, comenzaron a hacer lo que pedía. Poco a poco se quitaban la ropa con la intención de ponerse una nueva, y por supuesto que, cada uno de ellos viendo avergonzados a una pared distinta.

Robbie se quito sus prendas y las sustituyo por una playera negra, la cual le seguía su chaleco de mezclilla, unos pantalones algo mas ligeros, sus guantes sin dedos y unas botas para campistas. Marius por su parte, se puso unos pantalones negros de tela extravagante, una camisa azul fuerte y encima un saco que hacia juego con sus pantalones y botas de campo. Gideon por su parte, se puso su abrigo negro, debajo; una camisa de vestir del mismo color, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro, y sus tenis deportivos; ya que eran los mas cómodos que tenia, y claro, no le falto agregarle a su conjunto una corbata azul cielo.

-¿Siempre tienes que ir elegante?- Pregunto Robbie en modo de burla.

-Es una seña distintiva, además, no soy el único.- Menciono con el ego arriba, mas que nada, por que aquel pelirrojo igualmente se mostraba arreglado.

-Si, pero por lo que veo, es su traje de batalla. ¿No?- Cuestiono a la par que se giraba a ver al muchacho, quien se encontraba acomodando una funda negra en el costado, y en la misma, yacía su espada.

-Así es, es normal para un barón tener uno.- Informo con normalidad. Estaba emocionado y nervioso a la vez. Era la primera ocasión en la que hacia algo como lo que estaba por acontecer.

-¿Ves? Bueno, en fin. Mejor preparar todo.- Declaraba aquel pelinegro a la par que se daba media vuelta a la mesa de billar y tomaba su maleta con cuidado. Sacando de la misma su rifle de aire. Lo tomó en sus manos con fuerza; debía de hacer las cosas bien por lo que después de admirarlo un rato, lo dejo aun lado suyo, para después sacar de la bolsa de cuero negro un pequeño montón de pequeñas piezas de metal. Y despacio, una por una las metía en la recamara del rifle. Le cabían un total de siete. Por lo que aunque la situación se pusiera drástica, debía de mantener la cuenta. El silencio reino mientras él hacia dicha acción, pero se fue en el instante en que quebró el cañón de forma brusca para poder cargar la munición; para acto seguido, meter un ultimo diábolo en el rifle. Ahora tenia ocho tiros, no los debía de desperdiciar, por lo que, como ultimo acto solo se limito a ponerle el seguro al arma.

-Bien. Por lo que veo, ya estamos listos.- Dipper hacia acto de presencia en el estudio; y por lo que veían, no se iba a andar con pequeñeces. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla holgados y de color negro con la bastilla de los mismos metida dentro de unas botas negras con casquillo, portaba una playera rojo fuerte, su sudadera negra con el logo de Bullseye encima del pecho a la altura del corazón. Pero ahora, lo que les sorprendía a todos era que su gorra no la traía puesta, no aun, la tenia en su mano derecha al momento de entrar al cuarto.

-Si, será mejor que nos vayamos ya. ¿Estas seguro de que el conjuro servirá?- Cuestionaba el joven Gleeful a la par que se colgaba una pequeña mochila sobre el hombro, en esta tenía los materiales necesarios para poder llevar a cabo el hechizo del diario dos.

-Seguro, no tienes por que preocuparte.- Sonriente, el joven Pines tomaba sus diarios y los metía dentro de su mochila café, todos menos el que necesitaban. Mas que nada, por que ese equipaje lo dejaría ahí mientras que el segundo tomo de sus anotaciones propias se lo pasaba al albino. Quien lo recibió sin miramientos.- ¿Listos?- Pregunto una ultima vez mientras sacaba de su estuche sus lentes especiales, estaban por meterse a un escenario del que no sabia nada aun. Por lo que debían de esperar cualquier cosa, desde un simple "nada" Hasta una batalla campal como la librada la vez pasada. Por su parte, los demás jóvenes pensaban las cosas que estaban por hacer: Marius sabia que eso era peligroso, pero siempre quiso tener mayor contacto con ese tipo de situaciones y ahora mas, si las compartía con sus nuevos amigos. Si, eso eran aquel grupo de chicos, sus amigos. Quienes no se cohibían al hablarle, que hacían bromas, que no dudaban en combatir en serio, le gustaba esa situación, y sabia que lo que sea que fueran a encontrar a donde estaban por ir, lo afrontarían entre todos y apoyándose como se debe.

Gideon volteo y de una mirada fugaz observo a todos los chicos que estaban con él esa noche. En un inicio quiso hacer las cosas solo, pero al poco tiempo entendió que esa forma de hacer las cosas solo le llevaría a un fatídico final; Dipper quizá no lo consideraba como su mejor y mas grande amigo, pero sin duda fue quien le hizo replantearse si el camino que estaba tomando era el correcto. Y ese solo fue el comienzo, al poco tiempo de dicho acontecimiento poco a poco las cosas se tornaban distintas; dejando la situación de una manera bastante peculiar. Una en donde se encontraba en un estudio junto con tres chicos mayores que él, pero que compartían un mismo ideal, proteger al pueblo. Solo ese pensamiento basto para que en un instante se llenara de una motivación indescriptible.

Robbie mas sin embargo, aun negaba las cosas. Si, la situación se le había ido de las manos; en un inicio solo quería salir a despejar su mente de que su novia no estuviera con él, pero conforme la noche avanzaba, ya había quedado con los chicos en salir a cazar un evento paranormal. Y estaba armado, listo para disparar a cualquier ente sobrenatural; debía de sentir miedo, debía de mostrarse preocupado por lo que estaban por hacer, pero solo mirar a los ojos de esos muchachos se sentía con ánimos de inclusive declarar la guerra al infierno mismo solo con la intención de proteger al pueblo de Gravity Falls y a cada uno de sus habitantes.

-Listos.- Al unísono, como si lo hubieran practicado, cada uno de los jóvenes presentes afirmo que estaban preparados para salir esa noche. Y sin mas que hacer, solo emprendieron el camino a fuera de la mansión con sus cosas encima. Y una vez cerca de la camioneta no dudaron en entrar y tomar sus respectivos asientos. El motor arranco, y sin mas, emprendieron el camino a las afueras del pueblo.

 _ **Por su parte, en una casa de la zona residencial:**_

-Deberíamos de hacer una prueba de valor.- Soltó de repente cierta pelirroja que se encontraba viendo un video de su celular.

-¿Prueba de valor?- Cuestionaron al mismo tiempo las cuatro chicas mas jóvenes, mientras que la del cabello teñido no hacia mas que frotarse la sien, ¿cuántas veces van que oía la misma proposición en el pasado? No lo sabia, había perdido la cuenta, pero si sabia que eran las suficientes para perder la paciencia.

-Oh, no otra vez, Wendy.- Pedía mientras dejaba salir un largo suspiro cansado.

-Ah, vamos Tambers, va a ser divertido.- A modo de burla, esas palabras salían mas para fastidiar a su mejor amiga que para convencerla.

-No me digas Tambers.- Le pedía con mirada reprochadora y una voz seseante.

-¿Qué es eso de "Prueba de valor"?- Cuestionaba Pacifica mientras interrumpía la riña de sus amigas.

-Ah, eso. Es tal como su nombre lo dice; todas acordamos hacer algo que conlleve mucho miedo, y si se realiza, abras completado la prueba de valor. En mi familia lo hacemos mucho.- Respondió con bastante confianza.

-¿Y a donde iríamos a hacer eso?- Cuestiono Candy con ligero pavor. Aunque con un ligero tono de ansiedad; volver a experimentar la sensación de hundirse en lo desconocido le hacia sentir un estremecimiento parecido a aquel cuando se encontraba cerca del muchacho Pines.

-Al bosque, obviamente. De hecho, se de un lugar que esta un poco alejado, era antes un almacén. Pero esta abandonado desde hace tiempo por que decía que el cementerio que tenia aun lado provocaba que se aparecieran fantasmas en la noche.- Informaba la chica Corduroy, ya que de hecho era algo que quería hacer desde hacia mucho, pero todos sus amigos al final desistían de la idea y aunque pensaba llevarlo a cabo como una expedición con Dipper, no podía evitar querer hacerlo en ese momento con sus amigas ahora que se encontraban aburridas.

-Suena interesante. ¿Qué dices Grenda?- Mabel se unía la discusión sobre llevar a cabo ese plan y con ella dentro, Tambry solo dejo salir un suspiro derrotado, a esa chica nada la sacaba de realizar las cosas que se proponía.

-Hummm… No lo se, ya es tarde, y mis padres seguro ya se fueron a dormir… ¡Saltemos por la ventana!- Animada, salir de noche con dirección incierta, le parecía algo extremadamente emocionante, y cualquier cosa le valía con tal de distraerse del hecho de que su novio no estuviera cerca de ella.

Y con esas palabras cada una se dispuso a buscar un atuendo adecuado; no podía suceder nada malo. Además de que todas y cada una aun se mantenían con demasiada energía como para no hacer nada esa velada; sin mencionar el hecho de que Wendy conocía los caminos mas seguros del bosque y Grenda aun era poseedora de una abrumadora fuerza. Al final, las chicas solo se pusieron pantalones deportivos de distintos colores a la par que playeras delgadas bajo sudaderas y suéteres. Iban a andar por el bosque, necesitaban ir cómodas para caminar con el debido cuidado a través de este.

 _ **23:57, Letrero de Gravity Falls;**_

-¿Ya esta listo?- Preguntaba Dipper a la par que se dejaba de recargar en un árbol cercano al letrero, tenia sus lentes puestos con la visión nocturna activada.

-Ya. Solo falta que lo activemos con el vomito de hada para que haga efecto.- Informaba Gideon a la par que se ponía de pie con el diario dos en sus manos y mostrando un hexagrama de triple circulo de sellado en el suelo; con diversos símbolos escritos con un liquido verdoso fosforescente a la par que le adornaban pétalos de lirios. Y dicho conjuro; no sobrepasaba un radio de treinta centímetros.

-Perfecto.- Estaba ansioso por que las cosas se mostraran ante sus ojos con detalle y con ello, pudiesen desenmarañar a fondo la situación.

-Sigo preguntándome de donde sacan todas esas cosas.- Declaraba Robbie, quien se encontraba recargado en su camioneta con su rifle colgado sobre su hombro. Pero con esas palabras; Gideon y Dipper solo pudieron reaccionar con una mirada entre ellos.

-Del bosque.- Contestaron ambos hechiceros a la par que mostraban una sonrisa amplia.

-Cierto, el bosque.- Les daba el avión, sinceramente para él eso no tenia mayor importancia. Si bien no se podía considerar un cazador de cosas paranormales, al menos podía pensar de si mismo como un aficionado a tal cosa; pero, ¿Esos dos? Estaban en otro plano.

-¿Creen que nos encontremos con algo en especial?- Pregunto Marius, esa cuestión aun rondaba con fuerza por su cabeza. Y no solo en la de él, en la de todos, cada uno de ellos se preguntaba que podía pasar a partir de ese punto. Quizá estaban siendo paranoicos, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-No lo se.- contesto finalmente el muchacho Pines después de un largo silencio- Pero por si acaso, ¿Tu espada fue bendecida con cantos?- Dicho cuestionamiento descoloco al músico y al adivino, quienes voltearon al instante su mirada al joven castaño.

-Claro. Como todas las espadas de alguien con titulo en Austria.- Normal, así era como veía ese tipo de pregunta; y por su tono de voz, podría decirse que incluso la consideraba absurda.

-En ese caso ya llevas ventaja. Las armas bendecida por la iglesia tienen la capacidad de acabar con lo sobrenatural; mas que nada gracias a los canticos que utilizan para purificar el metal.- Informó con seguridad a la par que se bajaba un poco los lentes y volteaba la mirada a la luna. Faltaban pocos días para que entrara a cuarto menguante. Pero aun así, esta le indicaba que poco a poco llegaba la hora para que iniciara aquel trabajo.

-E-Espera… ¿M-Me estas diciendo qu-?- Fue interrumpido por una mirada seria.

-No. La respuesta es no a lo que estas pensando. Hay muchas cosas que aun no sabemos de este mundo Robbie, pero de algo estoy seguro. Si existe algo como Bill, estoy seguro de que lo que profetiza el hombre no es verdad; pero claro, como yo y como Gideon, las personas en las cimas de dichas esferas seguro tienen cosas necesarias para hacer aparentar que lo que dicen es verdad.- Esperaba ser lo suficientemente claro con esa vaga explicación; si bien quería contar lo que había descubierto en México, sabia por la luz azulada que caía sobre él, que el tiempo se les había acabado.- Es hora.- Hablo con voz firme mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo albino. Quien asintió de forma segura, y sin dudarlo, de su mochila saco un pequeño tubo de ensayo con un liquido color rosa.- Enciende la camioneta, vamos a tener que seguir un rastro.- Le pidió a Robbie, quien pareció tener una disputa mental, una que termino al segundo de iniciar.

-Bien, como sea.- Fue lo único que dijo para acto después entrar a su vehículo y encenderlo. Marius por su parte, se quedo viendo fijamente al chico Pines; si bien no compartía la misma religión que su familia esa declaración que había dado se le hacia bastante peculiar; por lo que en otra ocasión no dudaría en preguntarle sobre aquel dato.

Mas sin embargo, lo que estaban esperando que pasara; por fin sucedió, el chico Gleeful se encontraba regando el vomito de hada encima de los pétalos de lirios mientras recitaba unas palabras que parecían ser latín. La luz de la luna comenzaba por alguna razón a intensificarse en ese lugar, irradiando con su cálido brillo aquel conjuro. Poco a poco los pétalos comenzaban a emanar una tonalidad azulada clara; como si se hubieran cargado de energía. Pero, ahí solo acababa la parte fácil. Sin previo aviso las hojas de dichas flores comenzaban a alzarse por encima del hexagrama a la par que el mismo comenzaba a emitir un ligero zumbido. El muchacho se hizo hacia atrás al ver dicha acción mientras esperaba a que el autor del libro que tenia en la mano se dignaba a decir algo.

-A la camioneta, rápido.- Pedía el mismo muchacho de gorra azul con blanco mientras se encaminaba con rapidez al medio de transporte.

-¿Q-Que?- Gideon no sabia que pasaba, pero prefería seguir las indicaciones del joven de ojos grises al igual que el muchacho Pelirrojo, quien rápidamente ya se encontraba en la misma.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora que?- Cuestiono el gótico a la par que veía desconcertado aquel conjuro; se sentía preocupado, ya que por la forma en que corrieron; pareciera que habían puesto una bomba. Aunque claro, su respuesta fue contestada por el mismo espectáculo.

-Sigamos los pétalos.- Ordeno Dipper al ver que los mismos comenzaban a alzarse a una altura de un humano promedio y comenzaban a ir por el camino en sentido de la salida del pueblo.

-¿Cómo sabes que funcionara?- Como ya se lo esperaba, el único que no paraba de hacer preguntas era el mismo piloto de la camioneta.

-Por que el hexagrama esta escrito con las indicaciones de un _**no-muerto**_. Y el conjuro sirve para buscar magia en especifico cerca del lugar de donde es puesto. Por eso le pregunte a Gideon en donde aparecieron primero; para que nos guiara de la manera mas rápida al lugar de invocación.- Informaba el muchacho a la par que no quitaba los ojos del camino.

-Bien, ok, me puedo creer eso. Pero… ¿De ser así, no deberían de cortar camino por el bosque? Ya sabes, la ley de "no hay camino mas corto de un punto a otro que; la línea recta".- Cuestiono extrañado de que aquellas hojas siguieran la ruta de la carretera.

-Eso es sencillo. El hechizo funciona de manera que; cuando se realiza, usa los residuos de energía mas potente para poder llegar a un punto donde lo que busca sea tan fuerte como para usar el rastro de esa energía y no la del camino: el cual contiene dicho flujo de energía gracias a que es demasiado transitado.- Como un profesor, así se sentía al dar esa explicación que incluso dejaría maravillado a su tío y mentor.

-Oh, ok…- Se sentía confundido, pero lo dejaría pasar. Mas que nada, por que se encontraba manejando y no quería causar un accidente por muy a pesar de que fueran a una velocidad moderada y que no hubiera otra alma por ahí, pero, la precaución era primero; mas que nada, por que si causaba un desastre, las familias multimillonarias del par que tenia a bordo no dudaran en demandarlo.

-¿A dónde se dirigirán?- Cuestionaba Gideon mientras se asomaba por encima del asiento del copiloto y su cabeza quedaba aun lado de la del muchacho castaño.

-Creo poder darme una idea.- Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al pelinegro al pensar del posible lugar al que irían a dar. No estaba lejos del pueblo, y en ese preciso instante, se alegraba de no haberse dejado convencer de su amiga y antigua novia pelirroja para ir a dicho lugar.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Cuál es?- Cuestiono Dipper, pero mas que nada para hacer tema de conversación. No quería sumergirse en un silencio incomodo mientras mantenía la mirada en los lirios.

-Bueno…- Estaba por contar lo sucedido, solo con la intención de hacer platica y que alabaran su suerte. Si, eso era, suerte de haber declinado una propuesta varias veces de la misma persona.

 _ **En ese momento, en el bosque;**_

-Vamos, aun estamos algo lejos, por lo que debemos de darnos prisa.- Wendy lideraba el equipo en esa ocasión. Y sin dudarlo, las guiaba a pasar por un camino con algo de barro pero de igual manera, iluminado naturalmente, estaban a poco de llegar al letrero de Gravity Falls, y a partir de ahí, solo les faltaría la mitad del recorrido.

-Iríamos mas rápido, si no esperáramos a cierta lenta.- A modo de burla, esas palabras iban dirigidas de la chica Chiu para la ultima muchacha en esa fila india, quien aun se iba sobando los glúteos por la caída al momento de saltar por la ventana.

-Oh, lo siento por no tener experiencia en escapes de hogares.- Se defendía Pacifica con cierto veneno en sus palabras; las primeras burlas las podía aguantar, pero ya su paciencia se colmaba cada vez mas conforme pasaban por el lugar.

-Jejeje… Fue gracioso.- Se volvía a burlar Mabel mientras esquivaba unas ramas de un árbol bajo en estatura.

-No lo fue.- Gruño la chica Northwest, aunque no podía hacer mas. Esa noche pintaba ser algo ajetreada por alguna razón; y aunque quisiera negarlo, participaba en la misma solamente con el propósito de no pensar en lo que estaría metido cierto castaño de ojos grises.- Espero que no te estés metiendo en problemas, Dipper.- Susurro solo para ella y con el cuidado suficiente como para no ser oída. Volteo la mirada al frente, apreciando a sus amigas que caminaban como si fuera medio día y se dirigieran aun día de campo, idea que le hizo llenarse de repente por un repentino animo. Se le hacia curioso como se habían desarrollado las cosas a través del tiempo.

 _ **En un cementerio lejano;**_

-¡Achís!- Estornudaba de repente el muchacho Pines y con su característico parentesco a un felino. Haciendo que sus amigos se sobresaltaran por la sorpresa.

-Salud.- Al mismo tiempo, los tres muchachos que se encontraban husmeando en ese árido lugar, le contestaron a su estornudo después de ver que se trataba de su amigo.

-Gracias.- Contesto.- Bueno, definitivamente, de aquí salieron los Ghouls.- Regresando a su labor, miraba gracias a sus gafas las múltiples tumbas del lugar que se encontraban con la tierra removida y una considerable destrucción al lugar.

-Si, y por mas que quieras, este lugar me da muy mala espina.- Comentaba Robbie con el rifle siempre apuntando al frente. Los muchachos habían acordado eso, debían de cuidarse las espaldas, por lo que cada uno iba con el arma lista para usarse; en caso de Gideon, él solo mantenía alzada una roca de buen tamaño. La camioneta la habían aparcado a una buena distancia del lugar, dejándola a un lado de la carretera, aunque, cercana a la entrada del almacén que yacía aun lado del tétrico cementerio. Y dicho lugar era bastante peculiar para los tres. Ya que era solo un gran edificio en un terreno estúpidamente grande. Dejando bastante espacio para un amplio patio con pasto seco en todas sus direcciones; estaban seguros de que ocupaba mas terreno el césped que el almacén en si.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el joven Robbie en eso.- Declaro Marius, quien mantenía la mirada sobre los vacíos agujeros del suelo mientras empuñaba su espada en dirección a los mismos.

-Bueno, no lo negare. Me uno a ese club.- Declaro Gideon, quien se encontraba levitando por encima de una de las tumbas, apreciando el vacío dentro de la misma.

-Bueno, aquí fue la invocación, pero los destrozos que se hicieron borraron todo rastro de la misma.- Dipper volvió a hablar a la par que con su bastón se auxiliaba en quitar una roca de buen tamaño de su camino, apreciando que este era el mismo que llevaba al almacén de aun lado.- ¿Y si entramos a ver ahí?- Cuestiono con la curiosidad a tope; pero como reacción natural, sus amigos solo pudieron poner una expresión de terror. Si, quizá podían estar en un cementerio a mitad de la noche, pero este estaba destruido y por lo menos había un poco de luz. Pero, ¿adentrarse en un lugar abandonado y completamente a oscuras? Se les hacia demasiado.

-A-Ah, ¿No piensas que es mucho?- Cuestiono Robbie, aun sin querer admitirse a si mismo que le daba miedo la idea.

-S-Si, además… N-Nada nos dice que hay algo ahí.- Confesaba Gideon de manera acertada. De hecho, nada indicaba que cualquiera que pudiera hacer una invocación de necromancia se quedara cerca de la misma

-Supongo que tienen razón.- Se oían las justificaciones bastante acertadas, por lo que considero las cosas por un momento a la par que sus amigos, solo soltaban un largo suspiro de alivio. Pero claro, las cosas no trabajan de la manera que se creían, ya que, tomando por sorpresa a todos, un fuerte estruendo provino de dicha locación. Generando de esa forma que los jóvenes se voltearan violentamente a esta. Apreciando como eran transportados a una película de algún genero extravagante, o al menos esa explicación daban a lo que veían enfrente suyo. Ya que, de los terrenos del lugar emergían figuras aparentemente de barro y con apariencia humanoide.- O… Puede que sea mejor ocultarnos.- Sugirió al mismo tiempo que realizaba dicha acción detrás de unas lapidas a la par que les sugería lo mismo a sus amigos.

-¿Q-Que cosas son esas?- Preguntaba por lo bajo el pelinegro.

-Golems.- Informo con seriedad, había visto una clasificación de los mismos en un libro antiguo, por lo que lo podía asegurar.

-¿No deberían de ser… Ya sabes, altos y súper fuertes?- Preguntaba el joven Gleeful mientras hacia descender la piedra con el debido cuidado; si no mal recordaba, los Golems por lo general eran monstruosidades de varios metros de alto y de ancho por lo que regularmente eran confundidos con pequeñas montañas.

-Son Golems de barro. Hay diferentes tipos, esos están en la clase de marionetas.- Informaba mientras alzaba su arma, preparándose para la batalla de ser necesario.

-¿M-Marionetas?- Marius no pudo hacer mas que repetir dicha afirmación.

-Si, por lo que veo, no hicimos mal en venir a buscar al invocador. Al parecer, después de perder a sus Ghouls ayer, tomó las cosas como una declaración de guerra y esta listo para atacar con otra carta.- No sabia ni los motivos, ni las razones, ni siquiera si se traba de uno o de varios. Pero si tenia algo en claro, y eso era que se traía un plan entre manos quien quiera que fuese el responsable de tales actos.

Se asomo con cuidado de su escondite, apreciando como las criaturas de material elemental ya superaban la media centena y que aun seguían en aumento las filas de dicho ejercito. La situación se mostraba bastante extraña. Primero, una invocación de Ghouls que duro meses hasta que acabaron con ellos, después, al seguir las pistas; se encuentran con una nueva invocación y ahora, de otros seres distintos pero cerca del primer ritual.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?- Preguntaba aun en susurro el albino.

-Simple. Ya sabemos que el responsable de los ataques al pueblo esta ahí dentro. Por lo que no nos queda de otra mas que entrar a encararle.- Declaro con férrea determinación.

-¡¿Estas loco?!- Preguntaron al unísono sus amigos y de una manera bastante estridente. Tanto, que provoco que el joven Pines les indicara que aun permanecían ocultos y en silencio.

-Es eso. O dejar que vuelva a tacar Gravity Falls.- Ese era un punto muy fuerte a tratar, y todos lo sabían aunque no les gustara la idea, la evidencia apuntaba que se trataba del mismo sujeto que no dudo en mandar _**no-muertos**_ al pueblo.- Miren. Dividámonos.- sugirió, aunque no muy convencido de lo dicho- hay que hacer una distracción para que se pueda entrar con cautela y emboscar al o a los responsables.- Elaboraba un plan conforme a la situación, ya que entre mas rápido lo hicieran, menos fuerza tendrían los monstruos al ser una invocación reciente.- ¿Quién quiere entrar al almacén?- Pregunto a su equipo, quienes intercambiaron una mirada rápida, acordando con la mente de que ninguno quería dicho honor.- B-Bien… ¿Quién quiere ser parte de la distracción?- Un ligero tic nervioso se hizo presente en su ceja derecha a sabiendas de la posible respuesta colectiva, repuesta que no tardo en llegar en forma de tres manos derechas alzadas. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio al mismo tiempo que sobaba su sien en señal de fastidio.- De acuerdo. Ustedes los distraen por el frente del lugar, yo me cuelo por detrás, ¿Entendido?- En susurro, la mejor estrategia a llevar a cabo fue sugerida, y nuevamente; los chicos contestaron con un asentimiento de cabeza y en silencio a las palabras de su amigo cazador de lo paranormal. Quien realizo el mismo gesto a la par que se acomodaba en su escondite. Dándoles a entender que era momento de actuar. Aunque claro, no sin antes darles una pequeña ayuda.- Tomen, úsenlo disparándole para que el sello sea revocado y provoque un mar de hojas de pino.- Extendió su arma al albino; generando que el mismo le mirara con estruendosa sorpresa.

-P-Pero…- No lo podía dejar ir desarmado, por mas fuerte que fuese, no lo podía hacer. Ya era demasiado dejarlo ir solo; no lo podía poner en un peligro aun mayor.

-Descuida, úsenlo al inicio de la distracción. Y cuando esta suceda yo me colare, así podre invocar otro.- Hablaba confiando, sabia que les seria de ayuda; mas que nada por que aquel bastón entraba en la categoría de invocaciones, por lo que las balas del chico pelinegro servirían para revocar el sello.

-B-Bien. Pero ten cuidado.- Gideon tomó aquella peculiar arma en sus manos y después de apreciarla un momento, intercambio miradas con los que irían con él. Quienes mostraban una semblante determinada, una que estaba seguro tenia también en su rostro.

Poco a poco, los chicos salían por donde habían entrado y una vez se encontraron seguros en el bosque cercano, rodearon el lugar hasta quedar cerca de la camioneta del joven Valentino. Para de esa forma los tres muchachos de distintas edades estuvieran cubiertos detrás de la misma, y no dudaron en intercambiar miradas de preocupación en señal de que era momento de planear algo.

-¿Cómo se supone que creemos la distracción?- pregunto Marius a la par que apretaba con fuerza el mango de su espada.

-Bueno, tenemos una espada, un bastón de hojas de pino, un rifle de aire que anula las invocaciones y el poder de levitas cosas. ¿Qué se les ocurre?- Por más que intentara sonar sarcástico con esas palabras, la realidad era que lo decía muy en serio.

-Hay unas rocas de buen tamaño por ahí.- Señalo el ex vidente a la zona del bosque que daba justo al frente de la entrada a los terrenos del almacén.

-Aja...- Asentían ambos, indicándole que procediera con lo que podría ser un plan, pero él sólo entendió que no procesaban a buena velocidad las cosas. Por lo que, con un gruñido de fastidio, decidió susurrar un posible plan de ataque y a la vez, de distracción.

Los minutos que avanzaban de manera perezosa eran un fastidio para los tres muchachos, pero debían de hacer las cosas bien. Un sólo error les podía costar caro, ya que sí fallaban al atacar, se verían rodeados por ese batallón sobrenatural en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Aunque claro, la estrategia de batalla la tenía ya planificada el chico Gideon, dándole así una sola sensación, confianza en si mismo, no tenia por que dudar de su plan; así que decidió que el momento propicio para crear una buena distracción había llegado.

-Hey! ¡Idiotas!- Un potente grito se hizo presente a metros de distancia de la reja que dividía la propiedad y la acera, y dicha acción, obligo a las criaturas a voltearás a ver de que se trataba. Pero, las cosas no serían así: ya que sin previó aviso, un bastón verde se clavó con fuerza a mitad del patio de entrada que tenía la el inmueble; pero las cosas estaban lejos de terminar, ya que dos rocas de buen tamaño llegaron con fuerza y velocidad a la entrada, tirando a bajó las puertas de hierro oxidadas a la par que aplasta a varias de aquellas marionetas.

Fue tanto el estruendo, que no se escucho el sonido sordo de un disparo a presión, ni tampoco fue tomado en cuenta el hecho de que uno de los Golems perdió la cabeza sin razón aparente. Un segundo después de eso, un chico paso corriendo a todo lo que podía con la intención de lanzar una estocada a la primera criatura que viera; siendo así, uno que apenas se paraba aún lado de la puerta.

La afilada hoja atravesó de lleno donde se supone que debía de estar el abdomen del ser humanoide, y de un hábil movimiento, la misma se alzó de manera drástica, cortando por la mitad al ser de barro. Que por un segundo se quedo estático, y pudo haberse quedado así, si no fuera por que el mismo pelirrojo le propinó una fuerte patada que le tiró hacia atrás. Mientras que en el mismo movimiento se esforzó por correr hacia el frente con la intención de atacar nuevamente; intención que se volvió acción en cuanto vio otra criatura al frente suyo, pero este ahora con pose de pelea: aunque poco o nada le importó, veloz era su furiosa arremetida, y sin que le diera tiempo de hacer algo, la cabeza de la criatura se desprendió de su cuerpo.

Un ruido al momento de decapitar a su rival le saco de su ensimismamiento, volteo de reojo a su izquierda con la intención de ver que era aquello que se hacía presente. Apreciando por un momento a una criatura que corría hacia su posición, ¿por qué un momento? Por qué sin previó aviso su cabeza voló en pedazos. Y aunque ese espectáculo le hubiera gustado apreciarlo más, no fue el caso, puesto que tuvo que girar sobre sí mismo mientras blandía su arma de manera instintiva. Logrando que con ese ataque imprevisto la punta de su espada se clavada en el pecho de otro ser de color marrón. Dio un paso determinado hacia el frente; agravando mucho mas la herida para después, de un simple empujón, quitarse de en medio aquel extraño ser.

Aunque su ataque se vio interrumpido en su fiero ataque al lugar por un millar de hojas de pino que sin previo aviso habían inundando el patio delantero; y esa era la señal, corrió con el filo de la espada alzado y dándole apoyo con el dorso de la mano contraria en forma de un escudo. Su escape había durado los suficiente como para encontrarse de nueva cuenta en la carretera y sin mas, su vista se poso en sus amigos. Robbie se encontraba recargando el arma debajo de un árbol y muy a cubierta, mientras que Gideon se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, ambas manos alzadas y moviendo los labios con rapidez, indicando que se mantenía recitando algo. Se aproximo a ambos, y se coloco a un lado del albino pero a distancia parecida de la que tenia el mismo con el pelinegro.

Un segundo paso sin que nada sucediera, para luego, de la nada se alzaran varias rocas de enorme tamaño desde el bosque. Gideon aun tenia los ojos cerrados, pero pareciera que era el que mejor sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo; puesto que cuando cada una de los peñascos se hubo alzado en su totalidad, sus manos comenzaron a bajar con lentitud hasta llegar a la altura de su rostro, donde hasta entonces las rocas solo habían avanzado unos metros en el aire. Pero, queriendo acabar con todo de una buena vez, bajo con fuerza ambas manos hasta que las mismas tocaran el pavimento de la carretera. Y fue en ese momento cuando comenzó el espectáculo. Las rocas caían del cielo con fuerza sobre las criaturas de barro. Si bien seguían levantándose mas cada segundo, ahí habían acabado con un buen numero de dichos seres.

Las hojas de pino ya no cubrían el lugar, y eso solo indicaba una cosa. Que era momento del ataque de frente; ¿Se lo esperaban? Por su puesto, y estaban listos para comenzar con aquel combate de cientos contra tres. Marius fue el primero en correr al campo de batalla, y sin pensarlo, corto una de las cabezas de aquel montón de Golems. Gritaba con furia mientras usaba la esgrima que tanto había perfeccionado a lo largo de los años.

Un Golem se puso detrás suyo, pero era ahora el instinto el que comandaba sus actos. Y eso lo demostró en el momento que blandió su arma de un movimiento ascendente hacia el frente suyo, donde corto en diagonal el pecho de otra criatura, y a sabiendas que tenia otra en su retaguardia, dejo caer con fuerza un ataque hacia la misma. Incrustando por completo la hoja de acero en lo que podría decirse era la cabeza de tan especial ser. Se giro sobre si mismo, quedando dentro del arma y con un puñetazo hacia la parte sin filo del arma logro que la misma se viera liberada del lugar donde yacía y fuera sin piedad al cuello de otro ser que estaba por arremeter en su contra. Acto seguido, una patada hacia atrás basto para verse librado de un acérrimo ataque en su contra; aun no se encontraba jadeando, de hecho, jamás se había sentido con tantas fuerzas en su vida. Estaba en medio de un lugar deshecho y rodeado de enemigos mágicos; la situación era absurda, pero le fascinaba demasiado. Por lo que no dudaría en seguir peleando con tanta fuerza.

-Se ve que esta emocionado.- Declaraba Gideon que ahora flotaba en el aire y lanzaba ramas largas y gruesas como lanzas a los Golems.

-Tienes que admitirlo. Nosotros también estamos así.- Hablo Robbie, y con dicha declaración, provoco que el albino se girara para verle. No dudaba en disparar con una mirada emocionada. Un disparo; la cabeza de una de esas cosas voló en pedazos. Segundo disparo; la cabeza de tres criaturas se deshicieron de repente. Tenia buena puntería por una razón, siempre competía con Wendy. Por alguna razón no le ganaba en lanzar piedras, pero en lo que se refería a disparar, ahí ni sus padres le superaban. Poco a poco el par de jóvenes caminaba hasta el campo de batalla, no eran iguales a Marius, sin duda, pero si querían sentir el fulgor de la batalla al estar en medio de la misma.

Gideon se levantaba por encima de los seres de tierra mientras que con sus poderes hacia levitar a uno de ellos y con él, golpeaba al resto de manera cómica; o al menos así lo veía, aunque claro, a diferencia de los Ghouls, esos seres se desboronaban después de unos cuantos golpes. Aunque eso solo le hacia sentir bien; ya que le indicaba que la pelea la podían ganar sin mucho esfuerzo, una sensación le estremeció de repente. Tenia razón el joven Valentino, estaban emocionados. No sabia si de combatir con esas cosas, o de pelear codo con codo con sus amigos, pero no le importaba en ese instante, ya que solo quería seguir con esa labor hasta que fuera necesario.

Una estocada mas. El filo de la espada de Marius atravesó la cabeza de un Golem, mientras que otro se alzaba a su lado justo para arremeter en su contra; cosa que vio frustrada cuando un disparo le dio de lleno en el cuello, haciendo que desapareciera el mismo y cayera al suelo vencido. Volteo la mirada a quien le había ayudado; Robbie no había dudado en disparar desde su lugar, y cuando se aseguro de que su compañero se encontraba a salvo, hizo girar su rifle en señal de quebrar el cañón para cargarlo pero al mismo acto, golpeando con la culata del mismo a unas de las criaturas que le llego por un lado, acción que le permitió volver a ponérselo en su lugar y disparar a quema ropa al mismo ser, volando no solo su cabeza de su lugar, si no la de otros dos detrás del mismo. Los tiros los tenia contados, esa era la ultima munición que le quedaba en la recamara; por lo que de forma instintiva dirigió su mano al bolso de cuero que tenia; sacando del mismo mas diábolos para el rifle. Y se encontraba cargándolo hasta que escucho un fuerte golpe detrás suyo, se medio giro sin dejar de llevar a cabo la terea que tenia en sus manos, y pudo apreciar como una roca había caído de la nada a sus espaldas, aplastando de esa manera tres Golems que se aproximaron hacia él. Volteo la mira al cielo, y contemplo una sonrisa cómplice del joven Gleeful, sonrió de vuelta, la situación no le podía parecer mas extraña; aunque era momento de ser honesto, se sentía extasiado por la emoción. Volvió a cargar y no se detuvo solo en eso, disparo a otra marioneta que se encontraba al frente de él. Las cosas irían para largo, pero no le importaba en ese momento, solamente, lo dejo ser.

 _ **En la parte trasera del lugar;**_

Dipper apenas se encontraba entrando por una ventana que daba a lo que parecía ser un segundo piso del almacén. El cual solo consistía en un amplio corredor de metal que unía tres oficinas; cada una en una esquina del inmenso rectángulo en el que se había adentrado. Y para que fuera mas su suerte, se encontraba en la esquina que unía a las dos oficinas opuestas; un camino a su derecha y otro a su izquierda; siendo el ultimo el mas largo, el aire se sentía pesado, y por alguna razón no le generaba confianza alguna el complejo.

Caminó en cuclillas y en silencio hasta salir de la oficina del lado izquierdo; se asomo por completo a través del marco de la puerta, queriendo asegurarse de que no había nadie y tras corroborar dicho hecho, salió al mismo para poder asomarse por el barandal, viendo gracias a su visión nocturna un circulo de invocación bastante extravagante. Era un decagrama de puntas largas con cuatro sellos distintos en cada una, mas otro mas grande en el centro del mismo y uno mas que se posicionaba a mitad de la circunferencia dentro de un tetragrama y que parecía señalar a la oficina en la que estaba por adentrarse. El tamaño del circulo de invocación mas grande parecía tener un radio de dos metros, mientras que el pequeño tetragrama no parecía superar el medio metro. Pero, él sabia que era toda esa situación, por lo que lo que estaba por ver le generaba cierto pavor. A la oficina que estaba por adentrarse por la puerta, era la misma por la que en un inicio intento colarse; pero las ventanas estaban bloqueadas con tablas; por lo que le fue imposible. Dato que: sumado a lo que acababa de ver, poco a poco comenzaba a helarle la sangre. Pero no pudo pensar mas en eso, un dolor ligero pero punzante se hizo presente en su costado derecho y después, un abrumador dolor.

Sabia que era lo que sin previo aviso le sucedió. Una fuerte descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo. Sus músculos se entumieron a la par que sentía un indescriptible estremecimiento por todo su ser; aunque no fue mucho el tiempo, pero si lo suficiente como para provocarle caer de rodillas con brusquedad.

-Me hiciste perder cinco dólares.- Una voz fuerte, de un hombre en sus treinta o cuarenta, que podía jurar; estaba enojado como ningún otro en ese momento. Y el mismo no tardo en hacer acto de presencia. Cayo detrás suyo de un brinco; Dipper se lamento, no se había fijado si había alguien encima del marco de la puerta. Pero poco importo en ese momento, se levanto y giro sobre si mismo de manera rápida y lista para atacar, pero sintió ese choque eléctrico nuevamente. Estaba ya de pie, pero no pudo moverse en lo absoluto, lo único que podía hacer, era observar una figura alta vestida completamente de negro; eso, y una cara roja, tan roja como la sangre misma, además de dos cuernos amarillentos saliendo de su frente, una expresión de furia, colmillos enormes y ojos desorbitados.- Siempre tienes que meterte en donde no te llaman, Pines.- Esas palabras fueron dedicadas al mismo tiempo que la descarga eléctrica cesaba; pero no con eso también lo hacían los ataques de aquel sujeto, ya que sin darle tiempo a siquiera caer nuevamente de rodillas; le propino al muchacho de cabellos castaños un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estomago, generando que perdiera el aire.- Y por tu intromisión, acabo de perder una apuesta con él.- Volvió a hablar pero solo para quitar su puño del cuerpo del chico, y reemplazarlo con una patada al pecho. Una lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarlo de espaldas al suelo de la manera mas brusca posible, dejándolo completamente vulnerable una vez estando en el suelo, y de nueva cuenta sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica generando espasmos en su cuerpo. Sentía que salía saliva de su boca, era demasiado para apenas unos segundos, no podía moverse: por lo que aparte del dolor que sentía, también sentía una ira indescriptible por no poder hacer nada contra su atacante.- Así que por hacerme perder la apuesta. Te ganaste un castigo.- Esa fastidiosa voz seguía ahí, y solo le indicaba que las cosas apenas comenzaban. Un pie callo sin dudarlo en su estomago, pisando con fuerza el mismo. De nueva cuenta, el poco aire que le había quedado le fue arrebatado. Poso su mirar en aquel sujeto nuevamente; una mascara de ogro, algo verdaderamente al juego para la situación: ya que parecía ser solo un demonio en las sombras.


	41. Despiadada Confrontación

_**Ok gente. El nuevo capitulo esta aqui. Espero que sea de su agrado. Y que si es asi, dejen un Review para hacermelo saber. Y si no lo es, bueno, de igual forma, su opinion es importante para ayudarme a hacer este fic aun mejor. :D  
Pero, de igual manera, saben que lo hago para entretenerme y entretenerlos. :3**_

 _ **Ahora bueno, comencemos. Los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha de un Fan y para Fans con el unico proposito de entretener y sin animos de lucro. Espero sea de su agrado. :D**_

 _ **Por cierto, el titulo tiene similitud con otro por una razon. Jejeje... No es por que se acabaran las ideas. :3**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 20: Despiadada Confrontación**_

-Vaya, si que esta lejos.- Se quejo Pacifica mientras se masajeaba por un momento la pantorrilla de la pierna derecha. Había sido una larga caminata desde la casa de su amiga hasta ese punto en concreto.

-Descuida, solo nos queda un tramo mas y llegaremos.- Declaraba Wendy mientras descansaba un poco del paso. Habían salido del bosque ya y solo, puesto que a ninguna de las jóvenes les apeteció seguir ensuciando su calzado con barro; continuaron con el recorrido por sobre la carretera. Ya que, de igual manera nadie pasaría por ahí a esas horas de la noche.

-Solo espero que valga la pena.- Era el único deseo de la chica Pines, quien ya se comenzaba a molestar de haber traído consigo su garfio volador escondido entre su abdomen y el suéter rosa que traía en ese preciso instante.

-Je, seguro que lo valdrá. Es un lugar tétrico y abandonado que tiene aun lado suyo un cementerio viejo y decadente que fue olvidado por sus cuidadores.- Declaro con voz lúgubre, queriendo meter mayor pavor a sus amigas.

-¿Y… como cuanto nos falta?- Cuestionaba Grenda a la par que mantenía la mirada en el cielo nocturno y despejado de esa noche, le parecía increíble que solo ayer a esa hora aun se mantenía recia una fuerte tormenta.

-Casi nada, debería de estar a nuestro lado derecho. Así que descuiden, es inconfundible.- Volvió a hablar confiada en sus declaraciones.

-¿Tan inconfundible como la camioneta de Robbie?- Pregunto sin mas la joven Chiu, que era la única que miraba al frente al caminar.

-Si, tan inconfundible como esa vieja y fea… Espera… ¿Qué?- El cuestionamiento de la asiática tardo un momento en hacer efecto en las chicas, quienes al instante voltearon su mirar a donde ella lo hacia. Apreciando de lleno la parte trasera del vehículo y con este, las matriculas del mismo.

-¿Qué hace aquí la camioneta de mi novio?- Esa pregunta era mas bien una amenaza entre líneas para el mismo muchacho cuando lo viera, ya que según él, no tenia nada que hacer esa tarde ni noche. Y aunque se sintió aliviada de escucharlo con el chico Pines por teléfono, el paradero de su segundo medio de transporte se le hacia particularmente extraño.

-No lo se, acerquémonos para ver.- Declaro Pacifica a la par que daba pasos seguros al mismo; mas que nada por que sentía que de alguna forma estaba relacionado con el comportamiento de cierto muchacho de ojos grises, por su parte, sus amigas caminaban detrás suyo con cierta incertidumbre. Aunque, antes de que se pudieran posicionar cerca de la propiedad del gótico, un fuerte estruendo y ruidos se escuchaban demasiado cerca.- Esperen. ¿Oyen eso?- Levanto la mano a la altura de su cadera con seña de frenar el paso. Sus amigas por su parte solo se limitaron a agudizar el oído en busca del ruido; uno bastante peculiar, ya que pareciera como si alguien accionara un mecanismo de golpe sordo mientras agitaba un pedazo de metal al aire y tiraba cosas pesadas desde un tejado. Las muchachas se miraron confundidas por dichos sonidos. Estaban a punto de intercambiar palabras, pero sin previo aviso otra voz se alzo en la noche.

-¡Gideon, cúbreme, necesito recargar!- Era la voz de Robbie, y la misma se escuchaba mas al frente en el camino. No necesitaron voltearse a ver entre ellas, puesto que todas corrieron hacia el frente pasando de largo de la camioneta. Aunque, antes de que pudieran llegar al lugar de donde escucharon el grito, una figura se alzo a pocos metros por encima del suelo, y sin mas, cayo suavemente en el pavimento. Era el mismo pelinegro que escucharon gritar; y se encontraba con un rifle que parecía ser verdadero; pero al ver que la munición era demasiado pequeña, dedujeron que era de aire.

Robbie apenas había acabado de poner las siete municiones pertinentes; pero no apartaba la vista de al frente, observando detenidamente algo en particular. Tambry estuvo a punto de gritarle e ir hacia él, pero lo que vieron no se los permitió. Una criatura que parecía hecha de tierra y con forma humana salía del mismo lugar que el chico, quien al verla quebró y reacomodo el cañón del rifle en un movimiento. La bestia se acerco rápido al mismo, pero él solo se limito a lanzar un culatazo a las piernas del ser, provocando que cayera aun lado suyo de rodillas. Hizo girar su arma con el dedo dentro del guardamontes y por encima de su palma, para al final, terminarla sosteniendo con una mano. La criatura hizo ademan de levantarse para arremeter en contra del chico, pero vio interrumpido su incorporación por tener el cañón del arma en su "cara". Robbie no se inmuto, solo tiro del gatillo mientras aun mantenía la mirada al frente; consiguiendo de esa manera que la cabeza del ser de barro volara en pedazos y se desperdigara por el frio pavimento de la carretera. Pero nada duro su descanso, ya que sin previo aviso se unieron dos mas en la contienda del joven Valentino. Uno corría mas al frente del otro, por lo que creo su próxima estrategia. La cual, llevo a cabo cuando el mas cercano intento arremeter en su contra con un derechazo; oportunidad que aprovecho al máximo, puesto que giro sobre si mismo mientras se encaminaba al frente a la par que lanzaba un golpe con su arma mientras la tomaba del cañón con ambas manos. Golpeando con esta la parte baja del cuello de la criatura, generando dos situaciones; una: que la misma cayera al suelo de bruces, la segunda: que su cañón se quebrara y cargara la munición de la recamara. La segunda parte de su ataque estaba por llevarse a cabo, miro nuevamente al frente, el segundo Golem estaba por llegar a él, pero con una sonrisa burlesca, solo se limito a alzar su arma, aun quebrada, en el aire y sin dilación; propinar un fuerte golpe descendente en horizontal a la cabeza del ser tan peculiar. Haciendo que la misma se doblara por la arremetida y que su rifle volviera a estar en condiciones de disparar. Su sonrisa se hizo mas grande cuando eso sucedió, y de un salto hacia atrás, dio un giro completo apoyándose por completo sobre la criatura que aun continuaba en el suelo; quedando en cuclillas justo al frente de la misma, pero, con el cañón apuntando en una dirección especifica. Tiro del gatillo, y sin mas, las dos cabezas de los seres que le atacaban fueron arrancadas de sus lugares y se desintegraban en el aire de manera instantánea.

-¡Eso es! ¡Tomen esa asquerosas p…!- Estaba a punto de terminar de maldecir por lo que fue una increíble estrategia formulada en segundos; pero, la sensación de que varias miradas posaban sobre de él le provoco estremecerse. Y con temor, giro la cabeza lentamente a su derecha. Apreciando como su novia se encontraba de pie junto a las chicas. Se suponía que todas estarían en el pueblo, pero verlas ahí; con la mirada fija sobre él y con los brazos cruzados, le generaron una desorientación indescriptible.

Un segundo en donde no hizo mas que mantenerles el mirar fue suficiente para que cayera en cuenta de que después de que las cosas terminaran; tendrían que dar una severa explicación; y si, era un "tendrían" ya que los que acordaron mantener todo en secretismo fueron solo dos. Uno estaba enfrente suyo mientras hacia levitar una vara gruesa y la lanzaba en dirección de aquellas monstruosidades. Otro; estaba dentro del almacén investigando; aunque había tardado demasiado.

-¡Marius! ¡Hay que retroceder! ¡Nos superan!- Se escucho otra voz, y de la nada, una segunda figura se alzaba en el aire y descendía cerca del pelinegro.

-Robbie, ¿todo bien? ¿Sucedió algo?- Preocupado por la expresión de su amigo, le cuestionaba ese hecho mientras aun mantenía su rostro con dirección al frente y sostenía su espada con fuerza, pero a la vez, le miraba de reojo con ligera preocupación. Y no fue hasta que siguió su mirar cuando cayo en cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. Apreciando de lleno a su novia junto con las demás chicas. Todas con ropa deportiva, los brazos cruzados y mirada seria.- A-Ah…- No se le ocurría nada que decir. Y de hecho, en su mente se preguntaba si acaso seria buena idea hablar.

-Diablos. Ya nos superan demasiado con el numero. Y aunque no necesitemos necesariamente algo purificado para destruirlos, se me esta haciendo demasiado cansado acabar con ellos.- Declaraba la misma voz de antes, aquella que le pertenecía a cierto adolescente que yacía levitando unos metros sobre el suelo, manteniendo la mirada fijamente al lugar de donde salieron mientras mantenía alzada una mano hacia el cielo nocturno. Misma que no duro así mucho tiempo, puesto que sin dudarlo la bajo con fuerza; haciendo que, de la nada, una roca cayera en el lugar al que estaban atacando.

-G-Gideon…- Le llamo el pelinegro en voz baja.

-Si, lo se. Dipper ya tardo demasiado. Quizá puede que también haya cosas como esas ahí dentro.- Hablaba sin quitar la mirada del frente del almacén.

-Gideon, amigo…- Fue ahora el pelirrojo quien menciono su nombre; y al igual que el guitarrista, solo mantenía la mirada en el grupo de féminas que permanecían a bastante distancia de ellos.

-Que ya lo se. Puede que dejarlo ir solo no fuera la mejor idea. Pero si aquí las cosas están así, puede que en un lugar cerrado lo sean menos. O al menos, eso espero.- Declaro con seriedad a la par que descendía con cuidado a la carretera; aunque solo lo hizo para llevar a cabo una ultima acción. Sus dos manos se alzaron con rapidez para acto seguido, bajar con la misma manera intempestiva; logrando de esa manera que dos rocas de buen tamaño cayeran al patio donde era el campo de batalla.

-Gideon.- Le llamaron ahora los dos muchachos. Se preocupaban cada vez mas con las palabras que decía aquel albino sin considerar si acaso era escuchado por alguien mas.

-¿Qué alguien entre a buscarlo? No seria mala idea, pero como dije, apenas podemos nosotros tres con esto. Reducir nuestro numero en el campo de batalla seria doblegarnos seriamente. Además de que nos separamos con el propósito de que pudiera investigar en silencio y que nadie se entrometiera en su camino.- Deducía con seriedad, el chico Pines comenzaba a preocuparle demasiado. Hacia un buen rato que habían comenzado con la distracción; que incluso, la misma dejo de serla y se convirtió en una fiera batalla.

-¡Gideon!- Le gritaron ya fastidiados de que les ignorase.

-¡¿Qué?!- Les grito de vuelta mientras se giraba a verlos. Pero al hacerlo, solo aprecio como ambos señalaban al camino por donde llegaron, uno bastante desértico; o, al menos eso esperaba, ya que en el mismo se encontraban seis chicas de entre quince y dieciocho años de edad. Todas con una mirada inexpresiva e inquisidora a la par que con un ceño fruncido a modo de reproche.- V-Vaya… C-Creo que me pegue en la cabeza. Estoy viendo cosas…- Declaro con nerviosismo. ¿Qué estaban haciendo ellas ahí? ¿Por qué en ese momento? ¿A que hora llegaron? Demasiadas preguntas, y sabia que aquellas invitadas inesperadas le harían mas.

-Oh… ¿Te pegaste en la cabeza? ¿Quieres que te sobe?- Mabel poco a poco transformaba su mirada seria en una bastante peculiar. Una mezcla de una sonrisa maliciosa y enojo a un nivel impresionante. Era raro verla así, por lo que ese joven muchacho no sabia bien como reaccionar ante la situación. Por lo que solo puso una sonrisa nerviosa y posaba su mirar en la nada misma. Dicha combinación le causaría una estruendosa carcajada a la joven si no fuera por un detalle: "Dipper ya tardo demasiado", solo en eso pensaba mientras se acercaba al trio de chicos a paso lento. Pero, antes de que estuviese aun lado suyo; otra de aquellas criaturas salió de la nada, corriendo de manera intempestiva y con dirección a los jóvenes; quienes recuperaron la seriedad al instante y se pusieron en guardia; aunque, antes de que aquel ser estuviera dentro del rango de ataque, algo voló en dirección suya, impactando de lleno la cabeza del mismo. Reduciéndola a simple tierra.- Sera mejor que acabemos con esto pronto… para que después pueda regañar a mi hermano.- Declaro la joven castaña mientras accionaba el mecanismo de su garfio volador. Haciendo que el mismo regresara a la parte de la pistola.

-Al final, no se podrá hacer la prueba de valor.- Declaro con mal animo la chica Corduroy mientras de su espalda sacaba su siempre confiable hacha.

-¿La traías contigo?- Pregunto con sorpresa la joven Chiu, quien apreciaba directamente que de el escondite de su arma era la parte de entre su espalda y la sudadera. Quedándose ahí por lo apretado de la misma prenda.

-Nunca salgo sin ella.- Declaro sin mas a la par que se encaminaba a los chicos junto con Mabel.

-B-Bueno… Supongo que no nos queda de otra.- Declaro Pacifica, quien al decir esas palabras sacaba de su pantalón aquella arma eléctrica que mostro el otro día, y mientras lo hacia, ya se encaminaban todas a donde era la parte delantera de la zona de batalla.

-Son de tierra, no les harás nada con eso.- Declaro Gideon a la par que usaba su magia para alzar dos troncos de buen tamaño y los lanzaba con dirección a las criaturas. Las cuales aun seguían dentro de la propiedad. Gracias a las rejas que delimitaban la misma y a los obstáculos que les pusieron en medio. Volteo de reojo a las chicas, Pacifica parecía no haberle escuchado, puesto que aun mantenía aquella arma en su mano derecha mientras caminaba en su dirección. Ya se encontraban a una distancia bastante corta, por lo que pensó que seria mejor repetírselo, cosa que no fue necesario.

-No es para ellos. Dijiste que Dipper aun no regresa. ¿No? Sera mejor ir a buscarlo.- Confeso su verdadera intención sin siquiera mostrar temor; pero a los tres jóvenes no les convencía para nada ese plan.

-N-No vas a poder pasar, son demasiados.- Declaro Gideon, quien no paraba de lanzar rocas al lugar en un intento de distraer sus pensamientos.

-¿Y como entro él?- Cuestiono con determinación y terquedad. Algo que la caracterizaba bastante.

-Mira, Northwest. Se que quieres ir por tu novio. Pero primero nos debemos de encargar de esta situación.- Robbie por fin hablo, pero lo hizo sin pensar. Mas que nada por que solo se mantenía disparando a la zona de los Golems.

-No es su novio.- Candy y Wendy hablaron al mismo tiempo en señal de reprimenda; generando que por un segundo el trio de muchachos intercambiaran una mirada rápida.

-B-Bueno… Lo que el joven Robbie quiere decir es que por el momento aquel lugar esta infestado, y creemos que la única forma de entrar ahora, es solo por encima de ellos.- Marius razonaba de forma diplomática mientras poco a poco se acercaba a su novia con pasos tímidos. Y la misma, le miraba con mirada recriminatoria.

-Tenemos el garfio.- Volvió a hablar Mabel a la par que mostraba el mismo. Aun permanecían en mitad de la carretera, y mientras ellas y el barón se encontraban platicando plácidamente; el albino y el gótico se dedicaban a contener a las criaturas, pero al mismo tiempo, se empezaban a enojar por ser ignorados.

-No lo entiendes. Dipper entro con sigilo para no ser descubierto y poder investigar con cuidado. Por lo que, lo menos que podemos hacer, es poner la atención de esas cosas sobre nosotros.- Informo el estratega del grupo, quien seguía interrumpiendo el camino de aquellos seres que le provocaban tanto malestar.

-P-Pero…- Poco a poco la semblante molesta de la castaña comenzaba a desvanecerse al ver que aquel albino no titubeaba en decir aquellas cosas. Se mostraba serio mientras mantenía el ataque sobre aquellos seres de apariencia extraña; se pensó por un momento las cosas, eran mas de una centena de criaturas contra solo tres de ellos; aunque quisiera negarlo, necesitaban ayudar.- B-Bien… Pero mas te vale darme explicaciones después.- Sentencio la castaña mientras se resignaba a la situación del momento, pensando en la posibilidad de que su hermano se encontrara bien.

-¿P-Pero… y Dipper?- Pacifica no se mostraba completamente convencida de la situación. Le preocupaba mucho la situación del castaño, tanto, que le aterraba que se encontrara solo.

-Es él. De seguro se quedo ensimismado investigando. Ya sabes como es.- Wendy le intento calmar a la par que tomaba su hacha con fuerza y se preparaba para pelear.- En todo caso, ¿cual es la estrategia?- Pregunto al albino, quien parecía tener mayor experiencia en esa clase de situaciones, y sin titubear, comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, empecemos por hablar sobre que sabe hacer cada quien…- Mostro una ligera sonrisa al decir eso, la verdad le emocionaba acabar con toda la horda de seres sobrenaturales junto con sus amigos. Aunque un par de ellos, o mejor dicho, ellas; después le recriminarían por su toma de decisiones.

 _ **Dentro del almacén;**_

Caía por quinta vez sobre su espalda y con fuerza en ese camino de metal frio. Jadeaba con pesadez mientras sentía el escurrir de su saliva por la comisura de sus labios. Ahora su mirar se postraba en el techo laminado del lugar, sus músculos solo reaccionaban con espasmos de bastante brutalidad. La descarga eléctrica que le había dedicado en esa ocasión ya había acabado y no podía hacer mas que intentar recuperarse del dolor; y aunque quisiera, no lograba invocar su bastón para auxiliarse: su cuerpo no reaccionaba tan rápido.

-Vamos… Se que eres mas resistente que eso…- Hablaba nuevamente aquel sujeto que escondía su rostro detrás de aquella mascara de ogro. Quien aparte de la misma, tenia su vestimenta completamente de negro; tanto su pesado abrigo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, como sus guantes de cuero y aquellas botas de tipo militar; las cuales tenían la peculiaridad de tener puesto el cordón al estilo paracaidista; el cual no es necesario a no ser que se viera en necesidad de proteger sus tobillos con saltos de altura considerable. Pero daba igual; sus ropajes los había inspeccionado por completo desde que le piso el estomago, sabia que aquella arma eléctrica en forma de pistola estaba enganchada a su cinturón. Y en ese momento, por sexta vez, intentaría quitársela, ya que prefería eso a intentar quitarse lo que sea que le condujera la descarga eléctrica. Mas que nada, por que ese método era el que mas le causaba malestar, puesto que dejaba su guardia baja y aquel hombre le golpeaba con mayor fuerza. De un salto se puso de pie; no quería perder mas tiempo, tenia solamente diez segundos hasta que le pudiera generar un choque eléctrico. Y se concentraba en tener el tiempo contado: ya habían pasado tres. Y el cuarto apenas se había presentado; lanzo un codazo con el brazo derecho y en dirección de la mascara de aquel hombre. Quinto segundo; lo atrapo sin dudarlo con la mano derecha, y sin dudarlo, conecto un golpe con el puño izquierdo en el punto donde su guardia se abrió; justo debajo de la axila del mismo brazo con el que arremetió. Sexto segundo; jalo el brazo del muchacho con fuerza, y sin titubear, lanzo un golpe con el codo del mismo brazo con el que aprisionaba el de él, y dicho ataque era dirigido al mentón del muchacho quien al verse en esa situación se cubrió el golpe con el antebrazo izquierdo. Séptimo segundo; aun con la defensa en alto al bloquear aquel golpe de codo, Dipper logro enganchar sus dedos de ambas manos, y al poner fuerza suficiente de jale, logro zafar su brazo apresado y de paso, golpear con el mismo codo el pectoral izquierdo del agresor desconocido, mantuvo la pose de guardia con las piernas flexionadas y con las manos aun enganchadas para después, atacar de nueva cuenta. Octavo segundo; el chico Pines salto intempestivamente con el codo derecho alzado y brindándole fuerza extra con el brazo izquierdo, pero a la par; alzando la rodilla derecha. Era un doble ataque, uno que fue atrapado sin problemas por aquel tipo disfrazado al atrapar ambas extremidades con sus dos manos; una a altura de su rostro y otra a la de su estomago. Noveno segundo; el agarre en su propia mano finalizo logrando así pasar por sobre la guardia del extraño con el puño derecho en dirección de su mascara, pero aquel sujeto lo venia venir y sin dudarlo esquivo la arremetida con solo doblarse con ligereza hacia atrás, acción que acompaño con levantar la pierna derecha de su lugar y alzarla con fuerza en dirección del muchacho de cabellos castaños. Segundo numero diez; la patada conecto de lleno con el flanco izquierdo del joven Pines lanzándolo de manera precipitada hacia el barandal de acero inoxidable; logrando que con este chocara su espala de la forma mas brusca posible, aunque no le dio tiempo de asimilar el dolor de dicha brutalidad; puesto que solo un instante después de dicho ataque nuevamente se hacia presente aquella descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. La espuma salía de su boca por aquel abrazador dolor que le inundaba la mente mientras que sus ojos se posaban en aquel sujeto; quien tenia la mano izquierda en su cinturón; apretando el gatillo de aquella arma de defensa personal color amarillo.

-Maldito… seas…- Balbuceo entre dientes, se sentía ya arto de toda esa situación. Se sentía molesto, irritado y con ganas de arrancarle el brazo que no dejaba que tuviera ni quince segundos de tranquilidad.

-Oh, me gusta esa mirada.- Declaro aquel hombre a la par que daba pasos seguros en dirección del joven muchacho mal herido.- Es una muy buena, ojala la pongan también tus tíos y tu hermana…- No le dejo acabar; solo basto que diera la mitad de aquella amenaza para que su cuerpo reaccionara por instinto propio. Se levanto de golpe, olvidando por completo su dolor, solo se alzo sin mas: golpeando con fuerza el frente de la mascara con su propia cabeza, generando así que uno de los cuernos que le adornaban se rompiera y que aquel sujeto diera un paso hacia atrás.- _¿Q-Que…?_ \- Fue lo único que pudo pensar para sus adentros después captar fugazmente lo que había sucedido, aunque, ahí no acababa la cosa.

Dipper solo sentía ira, nada mas que eso; no podía pensar en nada mas que acabar con aquel desconocido que se atrevió a amenazar a su familia. Nunca antes había sentido tanto odio hacia alguien, sin duda eso que dijo le genero tal sensación que le regresaba por completo la fuerza. Se puso en un instante en la posición adecuada. Le miro con odio, estaba a menos de unos cuantos pasos; por lo que la distancia solo le ayudaría a golpear con mas fuerza. Alzo el puño derecho mientras le miraba directamente a aquel accesorio que usa para cubrir su rostro; como un cobarde.

-Derecho izquierdo.- Sentencio de brutal manera, no se contuvo. Aquel ataque fue directamente a su pecho; donde estaba consiente que le generaría mayor estrago. Y aquel enmascarado no pudo hacer mas que sentir un fuerte golpe en el esternón junto con un par de crujidos que probablemente serian sus costillas rompiéndose en la unión del pecho. Acto seguido, un nuevo dolor se hacia presente en aquel sujeto al igual que el estridente sonido de vidrios rompiéndose. Había sido lanzado con tanta fuerza que incluso llego a la pared del almacén; golpeando brutalmente el ventanal del lugar: consiguiendo así que la luz de la luna pasara a través de los pequeños huecos que generaba la retícula metálica de un modulo pequeño; quizá un cuadrado de diez por diez centímetros. Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ese detalle; le dolían ahora tanto el pecho como la espalda, y no dudaba el tener cristales incrustados, pero de igual forma, eso no era a lo que le debía de prestar atención, si no, que debía de mantener la mirada en aquel chico colérico que se acercaba a una peligrosa velocidad.

Dipper alzo el puño derecho cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, por lo que el desconocido solo se limito a alzar la guardia a su rostro. Esperaba cubrirse a tiempo del ataque, pero solo sintió un fuerte dolor en la boca del estomago, volteo solamente los ojos al mismo, pudiendo apreciar perfectamente como había impactado la rodilla izquierda del chico. Escupió saliva al sentir tal acto, aunque esta solo se quedo en el interior de la mascara, después, volvió a mirar a su contrincante, apreciando de primer plano y gracias a la luz que se podía filtrar; que mostraba una mueca de lunático, junto con unos ojos particulares. Unos, que sabia que no eran suyos, unos que sabia eran de otro ente, unos… que le indicaban la posibilidad de tener un nuevo plan.

-Vaya… Esos ojos… No te pertenecen.- Declaro con dificultad a la par que esquivaba el puño derecho del chico, aquel que había servido de finta y que en ese momento no dudo en usar como ataque; uno que fallo y solo impacto con fuerza contra la retícula de metal. Bajó la mano izquierda tan rápido como pudo mientras lanzaba un golpe con el puño derecho hacia el rostro del joven. Y aunque fallo con ese, sabia que la electricidad si le afectaría.

-Mal… nacido… cobarde…- Gesticulaba esas palabras mientras sentía un potente dolor recorrer su cuerpo. Había tenido la oportunidad perfecta, pero la desaprovecho al dejarse cegar por la ira; ahora él tenia el control, y no dudaría en arremeter con fuerza.

El brazo que ya tenia alzado no lo uso en vano, lo bajó con rapidez hasta el hombro del chico, para de esa forma tomarlo por la ropa y bajarlo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que alzaba una rodilla, golpeando de lleno la mandíbula del joven. No se detuvo ahí, lo volvió a alzar para solamente devolver el cabezazo de manera bruta, provocando que retrocediera. Cosa que le sorprendió bastante, ya que aun podía moverse, pero no titubearía, corrió en su dirección y sin darle tregua lo golpeo con el codo derecho en la boca del estomago; provocando que se doblara por el dolor y en un mismo movimiento, regreso su brazo a su cuerpo y volvió a arremeter, pero ahora con dirección a su mandíbula. El tiempo de la descarga eléctrica termino, por lo que ahora podía usar su brazo izquierdo para arremeter en contra del joven Pines. Primero, un golpe de gancho al estomago nuevamente, después un gancho con el derecho al rostro del muchacho, era un milagro que sus lentes no salieran volando con el mismo, acto seguido, un descendente izquierdo a la mejilla derecha del chico, nuevamente; los lentes no se salían de su lugar, cosa extraña; pero no quiso prestar mas atención a dicho detalle ya que, como ultimo ataque en ese combo, propino una fuerte patada en su pecho, patada que fue producto de saltar en su lugar mientras contorsionaba el cuerpo en acción de girar sobre si mismo.

Nuevamente, regresaba a estar tirado en el suelo aquel exhausto muchacho. Tenia a su mano izquierda la oficina por donde había entrado y a la derecha; la oficina a la que se dirigía. Su cuerpo le pesaba, los contundentes golpes que le propinaron le estaban desgastando a una velocidad increíble. Aquel extraño seguramente tenia entrenamiento de alguna clase, no era normal que alguien pudiera soportar su derecho izquierdo de esa manera.

-B-Bueno…- hablo el sujeto de repente- admito que peleas bien. Pero, aunque quisiera seguirme divirtiendo contigo; ya es hora de que me vaya…- Comentaba mientras se acercaba al muchacho y lo tomaba de su muñeca derecha para que de esa manera fuera mas sencillo arrastrarlo al lugar que quería que viera.- Ya de por si perdí cinco dólares contra él, lo que menos quiero es que me salga con que arruine el plan.- Volvió a hablar, parecía del tipo platicador. Por su parte, Dipper no podía poner resistencia, le dolía el cuerpo, y con buena razón: la pelea le había desgastado, y fue electrocutado siete veces. Le sorprendía estar consiente.

-¿P-Por… que…?- Fue lo que apenas logro articular al ser arrastrado por aquel pasillo de metal.

-¿Por qué te dejo vivo? Hay castigos peores que la muerte, ya deberías de saberlo.- Declaro mientras abría la puerta de la oficina a la que entraban. Se encontraba ligeramente a oscuras y había un repulsivo y nauseabundo hedor que le provocaba querer volver el estomago.

Quiso preguntar por ese lugar, pero con incorporarse sobre sus rodillas y ver a través de sus lentes fue lo único que necesito para que se le permitiese apreciar el escenario completamente; era lo mas repulsivo que jamás pudo haber visto. Aquella oficina se encontraba vacía de lo necesario para ser llamada oficina y solo contenía unas cuantas, "peculiaridades". Entre ellas, un circulo de concentración de energía que constaba de un pentágono encerrado dentro del mismo junto con varios símbolos extravagantes con un altar en medio del mismo, uno que constaba de una mesa baja y de complexión simple con varios objetos en la misma, entre los mismos; unas cuantas velas a punto de terminar de consumirse, un cuenco con sustancia extraña y una piedra rosada parecida al cuarzo. Pero, sin duda alguna, aquello que le provocaba tanta repulsión y choque mental; eran los cadáveres de personas que ya no se podían considerar con rigidez mortis, si no, en plena putrefacción. Además de que las mismas se encontraban clavadas a las cuatro paredes del lugar en pose de cruz, una en cada lado. Y la de la puerta apenas si su mano quedaba a centímetros de la misma. Dos hombres y dos mujeres, no pudo identificar quienes eran, pero por su apariencia pareciese que no eran de la región, ya que se vestían con ropas demasiado abrigadoras.

-¿Impresionante, no?- Nuevamente aquel fastidioso sujeto hablaba, y por la mirada rápida que le dedico el joven Pines, pudo asegurar por su postura que se encontraba orgulloso de su propio labor.- Aunque, bueno, no es muy de mi gusto. Pero, es lo único que alimenta el circulo de invocación de ahí abajo.- Confeso con un ligero tono de molestia.- Es mas, ya que me hiciste perder cinco dólares y me entretuviste por un rato. Te contare de que iba la apuesta. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres escucharla?- Preguntaba con sonora mofa mientras se posicionaba al frente suyo. Dipper por su parte solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras se esforzaba por no caer gracias al dolor de su cuerpo; seguía de rodillas, pero se mantenía firme a no caer.- Veras, después de que acabaran con los Ghouls, mi compañero y yo teníamos este plan de respaldo. Pero él quería posponerlo para después; yo le dije que no habría problema con hacerlo al instante, pero me insistía en que tu vendrías a investigar. Y, ahí fue donde apostamos. "Cinco dólares a que no viene" fue lo que dije, pero… Aquí estas.- Al decir eso ultimo, su voz cambio a una mas gutural y amenazante.- Pero- regreso a la fastidiosa voz- ya que. Tenemos otro plan de respaldo. Solo que ahora lo llevara a cabo él. Por mi parte, ya me voy. A esta cosa se le acabaron las pilas.- Agitando en el aire su arma eléctrica decía esas palabras con burla mientras se encaminaba dentro del circulo en el suelo. Y sin dudarlo, tomó la pequeña piedra a la par que sacaba un trozo de papel con algo escrito, algo que él no pudo ver a simple vista. Eso, y que estaba cerca de las velas, lo cual le dificultaba verlo gracias a la luz de las mismas; pero, lo que hizo aquel enmascarado le dejo aun mas sorprendido. Sin dudar por un segundo, se corto con la piedra el dedo índice de la mano derecha y con la poca sangre que quedo sobre el objeto, dibujo algo en la hoja de papel. Algo que provoco que un portal se abriera ante sus ojos. Dipper no pudo articular palabra, se encontraba demasiado sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar y por aquel portal de color azulado que estaba prácticamente en la esquina opuesta a la suya. El sujeto estaba a punto de cruzar por el mismo, pero se detuvo.- Sera mejor que salgas corriendo, cuando este circulo detecte que no esta el centro de energía se desestabilizara y creara… bueno… eso ultimo que sea una sorpresa.- Se burlo mientras se medio giraba al castaño, quien mantenía una mirada descolocada. Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, aquel enmascarado se guardo las cosas en un bolsillo y solo tomó el extremo de su arma eléctrica y removió una parte negra del "cañón" de la misma para de esa forma, sin dudarlo, la dejo caer a un lado para después atravesar aquella puerta entre espacios.

El lugar quedo en completo silencio después de que ese sujeto se marchara, las velas terminaron por consumirse, y él se había quedado solo en un cuarto que le provocaba asco de manera desmesurada. Estaban tratando con dos lunáticos de bastante calibre; y lo sabia por las acciones que llevaron a cabo por un fin que no tenia aun en claro, pero poco le importaba en ese momento, debía de salir de ese lugar; ya que se imaginaba aquella "sorpresa" a la que se refirió aquel contrincante tan duro que tuvo esa noche. Primero acomodo una pierna, después, uso toda la fuerza que tuvo para poder ponerse de pie; y sin quedarse a mirar mas aquella habitación, comenzó a caminar a la salida. Su andar era lento, aun no se recuperaba de la pelea que había librado con aquel enfermo mental, pero sin duda le provocaba pavor el saber que se encontraría con él y con su compañero mas adelante. Ya estaba en el pasillo, y al andar por este sentía como jalaba algo consigo, sabia que era, pero no quería darle importancia en ese momento por dos razones. Una; ya de nada serbia que se quitara de encima los conectores puesto que ya no estaban conectados a una fuente de poder. Segunda; aquel fastidioso zumbido le empezaba a colmar la paciencia.

-¿Zumbido?- Se pregunto a si mismo con temor, y aun con este encima se armo de un ligero valor para voltear a sus espaldas; pudiendo ver de esa manera como el círculo del suelo comenzaba a emanar una luz rosada.- Ese maldito hijo de…- No termino de maldecir, ya que empezó una carrera a la oficina del frente, mandando al diablo aquel dolor que le abrazaba los músculos. Aquel zumbido se hacia cada vez mas fuerte a pesar de que se encontraba cada vez mas lejos; el temor le inundo. Estaba ya dentro de la oficina, pero no se dio tiempo de salir con cuidado por la ventana que estaba justo al frente de la puerta; si no que simplemente siguió corriendo a la misma y de un salto se dispuso a atravesarla. Sus brazos los posiciono en una "x" frente a su rostro mientras alzaba sus rodillas hasta el esternón. Lo había conseguido, podía sentir el fresco aire de la noche de verano, y sin previo aviso, también sintió una honda expansiva de gran magnitud que lo impulso bruscamente hacia el frente. Para de esa manera, lo ultimo que pudiera ver, fuera un pasto reseco.

 _ **Segundos antes, en el frente del lugar;**_

-Bien, sigan conteniéndolos. Lo hacemos bien.- Declaraba Gideon quien se encontraba de pie a mitad de la carretera con los brazos alzados. Y encima suyo, dos rocas de buen tamaño.

-Se volvió mas fácil.- Robbie se mostraba confiado mientras disparaba su ultima carga.

-Es por que llegamos nosotras.- Esas palabras se las dedico Tambry mientras le pasaba nueva munición.

-Si, así que deja de creerte mucho.- Wendy se encontraba al frente junto con Marius, Grenda, Candy, Pacifica y Mabel. Todos peleando cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Bueno, nosotros los conteníamos en un inicio. Pero ahora ya pasamos de contenerlos a acabarlos.- Informo el pelirrojo con semblante animada mientras lanzaba una estocada a una de esas criaturas. La posición de batalla cambio en cuanto Gideon ideo una nueva estrategia. El se colocaría detrás con objetos para lanzar a diestra y siniestra mientras que Robbie se quedaba a su lado para cubrir a los de ataque directo de ser necesario. Tambry, al no saber pelear como tal, solo se quedaba con su novio para hacer que la recarga fuera mas rápida y eficaz. Por su parte, la línea de ataque principal era en forma de "v" invertida; tres en cada lado. Los primeros dos, eran Marius y Wendy; quienes atacaban sin dudar con sus armas. Después le seguían Mabel y Grenda, que se dedicaban a lanzar un ataque a distancia corta pero con la intención de proteger a los primeros; la chica Pine con su garfio volador y su amiga con rocas que gracias a su fuerza eran lanzadas con mucha potencia. Y por ultimo, las otras dos chicas se encontraban para auxiliar a sus amigas en caso de que fuera necesario; ambas con una rama de buen grosor y largo.

-Si, pero sigo estando preocupada.- Comento sin mas Pacifica, era normal que sintiera eso; o al menos ella lo veía normal; puesto que no sabia que clase de peligros pudiera enfrentar aquel joven castaño.

-Estará bien. Descuida.- Hablo Grenda por lo alto de la batalla mientras lanzaba una roca del tamaño de una cabeza y con la misma, acababa con dos criaturas a la vez.- Lo que me preocupa es ese zumbido molesto.- Confeso con amargura mientras se limpiaba la oreja en señal de querer ver si solo era cosa de ella.

-Ahora que lo dices, si, ese zumbido molesta.- Mabel también comenzaba a desesperarse, mas que nada por que poco a poco se hacia mas fuerte.

-¿Zumbido?- Eso le preocupo a Gideon, mas que nada. Por que él también comenzaba a escucharlo y al parecer, provenía del almacén. Su mente reacciono con rapidez y corrió hasta quedar entre aquella "v".- ¡Cúbranse!- Ordeno a la par que alzaba las manos; y de manera imprevista. Una fuerte honda de choque se genero desde el interior del inmueble. Consiguiendo con eso que los vidrios del lugar salieran volando en su dirección. Pero, justo cuando estos estuvieron a punto de herir a alguien, simplemente se quedaron alzados en el aire a pocos centímetros de impactar con cualquiera.

Entre todos se miraron con sorpresa, no sabían que había sucedido, pero sin previo aviso aquel lugar exploto sin mas y poco a poco era consumido por un potente fuego. Los cristales seguían suspendidos en el aire; cosa que le sorprendía a la chica Pines ya que uno en particular estaba solo a una pulgada de distancia. Aunque, por instinto propio se giro para ver a cierto muchacho albino, uno que seguía con las manos alzadas en dirección del lugar, uno que mantenía una pose de querer frenar algo, uno que; sangraba por la nariz.

-¡Gideon!- Grito mientras se encaminaba hacia él, pero le detuvo.

-No te muevas. Descuida, no es nada. Es mas, lo usare.- Declaro al mismo tiempo que daba un ligero empujón con sus palmas al aire, y sin mas, los cristales volaron de manera agresiva a los Golems que se aproximaban a ellos.- Acabemos con esto de una vez.- Pedía mientras tomaba un ligero descanso y se limpiaba la sangre.

-Pero… ¿Y tu?- Preguntaba con ligera molestia al ver que no se preocupaba por su propia salud.

-No es por mi por quien deberías de preocuparte. ¿Te tengo que recordar quien estaba dentro del lugar?- Sonaba seco e inexpresivo. No quería que se preocupara por él; por que de quererlo, le hubiera dicho desde un inicio las cosas como eran.

-D-Dipper…- Candy entendió al instante lo que quiso decir el ex vidente. Y sin querer perder un segundo mas; corrió hacia aquel lugar, aunque, vio interrumpido su camino por mas de esas cosas.

-Retrocede. Aun no acabamos con ellas.- Ordenaba el chico Gleeful mientras usaba sus poderes para jalar a la muchacha a un lado de su amiga castaña y de fuerza indescriptible.- Esperemos que haya sido él quien haya causado la explosión y haya escapado.- Deseo con fuerza mientras volvía a arremeter contra las invocaciones del lugar. Notando de lleno algo en especifico; ya no salían mas, se mantenían en un numero estático y que poco a poco bajaría gracias a sus ataques.

 _ **Aun lado del almacén;**_

Dipper despertaba poco a poco; se sentía mareado y desubicado a la par que adolorido. Un segundo le basto para recordar en donde estaba, pero no por eso lo pudo procesar al instante, sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas y el hedor a quemado no le ayudaba para nada.

Se incorporo con dificultad mientras veía a su alrededor, primero poso su mirar en aquel lugar al que se había adentrado; el mismo que ahora ardía en llamas. Después, volteo la mirada a la zona verde del lugar. En el espacio en el que se encontraba no habían Golems, pero poco importaba, ya que un ruido le indico que del otro lado si que había. Recordó a sus amigos; debía de ir a ayudarles ahora que la fuente de poder se vio destruida, y así, poder acabar con toda la amenaza de una vez.

Alzo su mano derecha, ya ahí podría invocar su bastón sin que nadie le interrumpiera. Pero su concentración era mínima, no podía concentrarse completamente, seguía desorientado además de adolorido y sin mencionar que tenia la visión ligeramente borrosa además de unas ganas de vomitar tremendas. Pero, debía de hacer un esfuerzo por que nada de eso le afectara; sin mas, sentía que algo se formaba en su mano, pero al verla, solo se decepciono.

La invocación había fallado, en su mano no se encontraba su bastón, si no que solo había algo de apariencia comparable con una barra rectangular de un metro. Cabía en su mano y la podía blandir de alguna manera, pero eso no quitaba que no era lo que quería en ese momento.

-¡Marius, cúbrela!- Se escucho un grito de mujer a lo lejos, pero no fue ese detalle lo que le importo, si no, el nombre de su amigo. O mas concretamente puesto, su arma. Volteo a ver aquella que tenia en su mano derecha; unas cuantas hojas de pino flotaban a su alrededor en señal de haber fallado, pero no le importo. Apretó con fuerza la barra de horas de pino mientras pensaba en aquella arma del muchacho Austriaco y se alegro de ver que la pudo moldear. Parecía que solo tenia la hoja de una espada, pero no le importo, con eso le basto.

Se incorporo como pudo, tomó aire con el propósito de suprimir las ganas de volver el estomago, y sin mas, comenzó a caminar en dirección de las voces. Arrastraba los pies, se tambaleaba al dar los pasos, además de que jadeaba con pesadez, pero, todo se fue en el momento en que creyó que sus ojos le estaban jugando una broma. Veía a su hermana pelear con las criaturas de barro; y peor aun, estaba acorralada por las mismas. Recupero la compostura por un segundo, y sin dudarlo, corrió hacia la misma.

Tres eran las criaturas que rodeaban a Mabel, no podía usar su garfio volador puesto que se había atorado en una de las monstruosidades, solo podía usar sus puños para salir de esa; mas que nada, por que Marius se encontraba de igual manera en aprietos, Candy y Pacifica aun estaban lejos y Wendy y Grenda se estaban haciendo cargo de otras de esas criaturas. Además de que estaba en un punto donde podía ser auxiliada por el chico Valentino y su rifle. Se puso en guardia y tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire. Se había metido ahí al haberse adelantado al grupo con el propósito de buscar a su hermano, debía de afrontar las consecuencias.

Pero, antes de que pudiera lanzar el primer golpe, algo le sucedió a una de las abominaciones; sin previo aviso, su cabeza había sido cortada de su lugar. Después, el resto de su cuerpo fue jalado hacia atrás de manera brusca. Una sombra se había hecho presente al pasar por encima del gutural ser. Y sin perder tiempo, alzo su arma en dirección del monstruo de la derecha suya; cortando desde el hombro derecho hasta el costado izquierdo, separando en dos al ser. Y ahí fue cuando lo vio, el rostro de su hermano, se mantenía con una expresión mezclada entre la seriedad y la repulsión. Tenia la guardia en alto, aunque sin dudarlo, dejo su arma en la mano izquierda y se volteo con fuerza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un ascendente con la misma, cortando el pecho de la criatura y provocando que esta cayera al suelo.

-¡Gideon!- Le grito al muchacho, y sin oír respuesta verbal, empezó a flotar junto con su hermana, para después, terminar aun lado del albino.- Chicos, creo que me golpee la cabeza al salir por la ventana, estoy viendo a las chicas aquí.- Declaraba mientras volteaba la mirada a su alrededor, apreciando como todas sus amigas estaban presentes y peleando contra las criaturas.

-No somos una ilusión, torpe.- Le recrimino su gemela mientras le jalaba la patilla derecha en seña de comprobar que era verdadera.

-A-Auch…- Se quejo al sentir el dolor.

-Después me tienes que decir por que me ocultaste esto.- Le recrimino mientras volvía a intentar zafar su garfio de donde se atoro.

-Gideon me hizo prometer no decir nada.- Se defendió al instante mientras se ponía nuevamente en guardia y miraba para el frente, ya no quedaban demasiados enemigos, era momento de acabar con todos y salir de ahí.

-¡Eres un chismoso!- Le grito con cólera al ver que había revelado lo que le pidió hace días.

-Cállate.- Se oía molesto por alguna razón, y todos lo notaron.- Esto ya va mas haya de guardarnos algo sencillo. Estamos tratando con un par de lunáticos; así que acabemos con esas cosas y vayámonos lo mas rápido posible de aquí.- Ordenaba con firmeza mientras se encaminaba con determinación al campo de batalla. Con cada paso que daba recordaba lo que le había dicho aquel enmascarado, una criatura se puso al frente suyo; y sin dudarlo la decapito. Aun le dolía cada fibra de su cuerpo, pero debía de hacer un esfuerzo por aguantar. Otra criatura se posicionaba a su derecha de forma intempestiva, pero, así como llego se fue; una bala le dio de lleno en el cuello, provocando que se deshiciera en el acto. A su izquierda llegaba otra, ahí ya pudo reaccionar, bajo su arma con fuerza y corto sus piernas para que en el momento que fuera cayendo le recibiera con un corte ascendente. Una mas al frente suyo se posiciono en cuanto acabo con su ataque al otro, pero de nueva cuenta alguien mas le ayudo. Marius llego de la nada y le recibió con una estocada al costado; un movimiento de muñeca fue suficiente para que el filo de su espada saliera de aquel ser y le cortara por la mitad. Otro agresor mas, o al menos, eso veían cada uno detrás de la espalda del otro, y sin dudarlo, se movieron con rapidez cortando de un movimiento horizontal a la criatura que amenazaba al otro. No tuvieron tiempo para festejar esa sincronización, sin previo aviso salían del almacén varios Golems cubiertos en llamas; aunque estos no pudieron llegar muy lejos, varias rocas cayeron encima suyo aplastándolos de lleno. Otro mas salía de entre las sombras que provocaba el fuego, pero antes de llegar al pelirrojo, una piedra del tamaño de un puño impacto con fuerza su cabeza, algo que le hizo girarse a ver quien fue aquel que le salvo; pero solo aprecio como Grenda desviaba la mirada mientras silbaba.  
-No nos distraigamos. Ya nos queda poco.- Sugirió el joven Pines al ver que amigo estaba por embobarse con la figura de su amada. Pero sin poder ver que un enemigo mas le llegaba por la espalda; y no fue que se percato de su presencia si no hasta que un sonido sordo se hizo presente. Volteo a ver que había sido, y solo aprecio como una hacha se había incrustado de forma violenta en su cabeza.

-No nos distraigamos.- Wendy se burlaba de él mientras se acercaba y tomaba su arma del suelo, por su parte, Dipper solo pudo poner una mueca de gracia. Para acto seguido, volver a empuñar su arma como era debido.

Otra criatura se acercaba, pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera atacar, un garfio voló hasta su cabeza y la redujo a polvo, los chicos supieron de quien había sido el mismo por lo que solamente se limitaron a sonreír, para después, volver a atacar a los pocos que quedaban.

Por su parte, en la parte trasera, los demás tomaban un ligero respiro de la batalla. No estaban acostumbradas a combatir por tanto tiempo. Y Mabel buscaba solo algo que le sirviera para la pelea, pero en vista que no había nada, solamente se limito a seguir disparando su garfio. Por su parte, Pacifica y Candy se dedicaron a conseguirle mas proyectiles a su amiga de fuerza extraordinaria. Robbie seguía disparando con cuidado de no herir a sus amigos en el frente de batalla. El fuego poco a poco alumbraba cada vez mas en esa zona abandonada a cambio de consumir mayor parte del lugar.

Poco a poco los enemigos se acababan para los jóvenes. Dipper y el grupo de asalto ya estaban caminando sobre seco pasto mientras se abstenían de detener sus ataques contra los seres de tierra. Pero claro, el chico Pines no era indestructible, sentía como las fuerzas le abandonaban a cada paso que daba, cada vez jadeaba mas, la sensación de vomitar le abordaba de nueva cuenta y su concentración se terminaba poco a poco. Wendy estaba a su derecha a unos cuantos metros mientras se encargaba de dos seres; Marius por su parte, estaba a su izquierda acabando de forma rápida con tres de aquellas cosas y él, solo permanecía estático, su cuerpo se había entumecido por completo. Con su borrosa mirada inspecciono todo el lugar; ya no quedaban mas, solo uno que estaba justo al frente suyo; debía de acabar con todo de una vez, alzo su arma con dificultad; y con mas fuerza de voluntad que física, propino una estocada a la misma.

Y fue ahí cuando su mirada de aclaro por un momento gracias al asombro. Cuando la punta de su invocación toco al ser de barro, esta se despedazo sin problemas; poco a poco las hojas de pino se dispersaban entre sus manos, y aquel ser, al ver que el ataque había fallado, levanto el puño derecho. Golpeando sin piedad al muchacho Pines y con eso, lanzándolo con fuerza a varios metros de distancia. Dejándolo tirado en el suelo y aun lado de la joven Chiu.

-¡Dipper!- Grito por el asombro, y sin dudarlo, fue a auxiliarle.

-Marius, encárgate de ese ultimo.- Pidió Wendy mientras corría para ver al muchacho. Por su parte, el barón solo necesito de blandir su espada de izquierda a derecha para acabar con la criatura, y al mismo tiempo, con toda la locura de esa noche.

-Dipper. ¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto la asiática al ver que aquel joven se le dificultaba respirar e incorporarse.

-S-Solo estoy cansado… Vámonos ya… Tenemos que irnos.- Pedía mientras se recargaba en el suelo e intentaba en vano ponerse de pie.

-Tranquilo. Ya acabamos con esas cosas. Podemos tomárnoslo con calma.- Gideon intentaba racionar con él. Pero se comportaba errático, fuera de si, algo que le extrañaba bastante de tan calmado muchacho.

-N-No… Vámonos… no tardara en llegar la policía, y debemos de estar lejos para entonces.- Informaba mientras era ayudado por Candy, quien parecía ser la única que estaba dispuesta a escucharle.

-Hombre, no es para tanto.- Fue ahora Robbie quien le dedico esas palabras.

-Quien hizo esto… Quien invoco a esas cosas… Asesino a cuatro personas. Y si nos quedamos aquí… puede que nos inculpen, no se ve del tipo de persona que no piensa las cosas…- Temor, nuevamente esa sensación se apoderaba de él mientras sentía como quería volver el estomago.- Se los explicare en el camino. Vámonos.- Ahora era una orden y todos la sentían así, no había forma de negarlo. Pero con una mezcla de emociones, no pudieron hacer mas que acatar lo que pedía. Y sin mas, caminaron con rapidez a la camioneta del gótico. Siendo los últimos en ese grupo, Candy y Dipper; quienes caminaban lento por las heridas del segundo.- L-Lo siento…- Se disculpo una vez que se aseguro que nadie mas les oyera.

-¿Eh?- Eso tomó por sorpresa a la joven Chiu.

-Lo siento… Te dije que me tomaría las cosas con calma… Y aun así, las cosas terminaron de esta forma.- Hablaba mientras mantenía la mirada agachada.

-Descuida. No pienses en eso ahora, mejor… Solo descansa.- Le decía mientras se encaminaban al vehículo y al entrar en la parte de atrás, apreciaron como el castaño tenia algo colgando de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Pacifica mientras jalaba un par de delgados alambres de cobre. Que traían consigo una caja negra de un tamaño pequeño.

-Es de un arma eléctrica.- Informo el mal herido mientras se sentaba con pesadez y se recargaba de forma brusca, pero al hacerlo; sintió un punzante dolor en su costado. Tan fuerte que le obligo a doblarse sobre si mismo.

-¿Sucede algo?- Candy seguía junto a él, y al examinarlo por completo, aprecio como tenia dos metales incrustados en su costado derecho.- ¿Qué demo…?- Pregunto mientras le quitaba con cuidado los mismos.

-Como dije… explicare todo después. Robbie- le llamo al piloto- ¿conoces un camino por el bosque?- Cuestiono con seriedad.

-Si. Imagino que quieres que vayamos por ahí.- Dedujo de forma rápida mientras le veía por el espejo retrovisor con la intención de apreciar su expresión. Una que le indicaba que tenia razón en pensar eso.- Bueno, pónganse cómodos. Va a ser un viaje movido.- Informo a la par que ponía en marca su camioneta, y sin mas, se adentraron en la oscuridad del bosque por una salida de la carretera. Dejando atrás aquel incendio que dejaba alzar una columna de humo bastante grande.

Columna de humo que Dipper miro hasta que no la pudo apreciar mas gracias a los arboles del lugar. Volteo su mirada a la chica que tenia a su lado; quien acomodándose sus lentes veía las ajugas de metal que hacia unos momentos estaban incrustadas en su cuerpo.- Eso explica por que me dolía tanto.- Pensó para sus adentros al recordar aquella despiadada confrontación.


	42. Deducciones Apresuradas

_**Muy bien gente, ya saben, como es costumbre aqui; despues de capitulos intensos como los anteriores, vienen unos mas relajados. Asi que tranquilos. ¿Si? Espero que sea de su agrado ya que por algun motivo me costo algo de trabajo. ¿Tienen una serie favorita aparte de Gravity Falls? yo tengo un anime que sin importar que, nunca puedo dejar de mirarlo ni reirme o emocionarme. Gintama es simplemente algo fuera de este mundo... XD Aunque, no es a lo que quiero llegar, quiero decir ¿que si hay acaso algo que les guste tanto? En fin, solo busco hacer conversación. Ya saben algo natural en un Hikikomori como yo. En fin, si les gusto el cap, espero un Review que lo diga, sin no, de igual forma espero un review que me señale en que me exedi. :D**_

 _ **Pero bueno, en fin. Empecemos, los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo, y de Disney. Esta obra literaria que estan por leer es de un fan y para fans con el unico proposito de entretener y sin animos de lucro.**_

 _ **Alejandro; Me alegro que te guste mi serie. Espero que siga siendo asi. Ah, y no me fumo nada, asi es mi mente de retorcida. XD**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 21: Deducciones Apresuradas**_

El camino por el bosque iba en completo silencio, nadie dentro de la camioneta hablaba. Unos para descansar un poco, y otros por la incomodidad del ambiente; una incomodidad que se generaba entre chicos y chicas para ser mas exactos. Grenda se mantenía mirando la ventana en señal de no querer ver a su novio; quien solo permanecía sentado con la mirada puesta sobre su espada; la cual sostenía con gentileza entre sus manos. Gideon no quería voltear a un lado suyo, prefería mantener la mirada en el suelo y así no apreciar como aquellos ojos grises de cierta castaña se esforzaban por desenmarañar sus pensamientos. Por su parte, el conductor del vehículo solamente se concentraba en manejar con rumbo al pueblo por aquel camino tan desnivelado a la par que obviaba la posibilidad de que su novia le mirara confundida mientras permanecía aun lado suyo como copiloto; y claro, cierto castaño solo se mantenía recargado por completo en su lugar, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estas dormido?- Pregunto con gentileza la chica Chiu al mismo joven.

-No… Solo estoy… pensando…- Y era en parte verdad aquello que decía. Las cosas están demasiado extrañas como para tratar de procesarlas de manera inmediata, además de que debía de encontrar la forma de contar los hechos sin que los demás se alertaran demasiado. Mientras que la otra parte de la verdad era que; se seguía aguantando las ganas de vomitar.

-Bien, en ese caso. Y dado que no estas dormido… ¿Me puedes decir si lo que dijiste es verdad?- Cuestiono Robbie mientras mantenía la mirada al frente y tenia cuidado de que no cayeran en un bache demasiado profundo.

-¿Estamos ya cerca del pueblo?- Pregunto como si fuera un hecho relevante para que pudiera revelar la información a todos.

-Ah… Si, ya solo nos faltan como cinco minutos mas por este camino y saldremos cerca del pueblo.- Declaro a la par que se acomodaba en su lugar.

-Bien. Detén la camioneta.- Pidió con voz suave en seña de ser cortes.

-Espera. Dipper, ya me canse de esperar… dijiste que…- Wendy fue interrumpida en medio de un regaño para el muchacho.

-Por favor, detén la camioneta.- Pidió con un tono que no era normal en él. Uno que hizo que todos voltearan a verle con sorpresa; pero solo fue la asiática aun lado suyo la que pudo ver como sus ojos tenían cierto detalle opaco que no lograba ocultar aun por encima de sus lentes; los cuales aun tenia con la visión nocturna.- Necesito bajar…- Susurro de manera apenas audible, pero gracias al silencio aun así fue escuchado por todos.

-O-Oh… Si…- Fue lo único que logro articular el dueño del transporte. Para acto seguido, quedarse aun lado del camino y apagar la marcha.

Para así, al momento en que todo se apago, el joven Pines no hizo nada mas que abrir la puerta del mismo y bajar con ligero tambaleo en dirección al árbol mas cercano. Se recargo de manera brusca en el con el brazo derecho. Miro al suelo y sin poder contenerlo mas solamente dejo que aquella sensación se apoderada de su ser; logrando que después de tanto tiempo conteniendo las ganas por fin regresara el estomago. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados en todo momento, pero la tensión en su cuerpo era pareja; era desagradable, pero lo necesitaba por algún motivo en especial, sentía que así al menos podría dejar salir todo el malestar.

Todos en la camioneta le miraban con preocupación, y después de un rato escuchándole vomitar, se voltearon a verse entre ellos. Como discutiendo con telepatía para ver quien seria aquel que se bajara a darle un poco de apoyo; aunque claro, la discusión mental no duro casi nada. Solo había una persona que podía ayudarle en ese preciso instante, y no dudo en bajar; se paro aun lado de él, y como siempre lo había ha hecho; puso su mano en la espalda del castaño con el que compartía tantas cosas. Tanto físicas como personales.

-Vamos… Suéltalo todo…- Le hablaba con voz dulce mientras se inclinaba ligeramente para poder darle mas apoyo emocional.

-Logre contenerme cuando nos encontramos por primera vez con Ford. P-Pero esto esta a otro nivel.- Confeso mientras se daba un respiro, aparentemente ya no había nada en su estomago; pero las arcadas continuaban, como si su cuerpo le exigiera deshacerse de su estomago.

-Me imagino que si. Por lo que no te contengas.- Volvía a hablar Mabel, sin quitar esa dulzura en su voz.

-C-Creo que es todo.- Confeso después de un rato, se sentía un poco mejor. Pero eso no quitaba que aun tenia que contarles a todos lo que había visto y vivido.- N-No te enojes con Gideon. Tuvo un buen motivo para ocultarlo todo.- Informaba en seña de querer apaciguar la posible ira de su gemela.

-No estoy molesta con él.- Le confeso mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Oh, por favor… ¿Por qué conmigo?- Pregunto fingiendo molestia, de hecho, hasta se le hacia gracioso.

-Ya sabes por que.- Le recrimino con la misma molestia fingida. Ella sabia bien por que lo hizo, debía de mantener un secreto de ese calibre; además, por lo que conto Gideon, pudiese ser que ni siquiera encontraran algo interesante, ninguno de ellos esperaba en realidad dar con algo. Pero, así fue.

-Bueno, lo dejaremos para después… Primero, debemos de ver que procede ahora.- Declaro a la par que se enderezaba y volteaba a ver a su hermana, no sin antes limpiarse la boca con la manga de su sudadera.

-Si… Y… Que asco.- Señalo la manga de la prenda mientras decía eso ultimo.

-Era limpiarlo con esto o tenerlo en mi boca. ¿Qué mas podía hacer?- Se defendió con mofa. Aunque, al entrar en la camioneta debía de actuar serio, ya que el tema a tratar lo seria de igual forma.

-Bueno, en ese caso. Vamos.- Se posiciono a su flanco izquierdo y sin dudarlo, le ayudo a caminar al vehículo.

-No estoy tan mal. Pero… Gracias.- Esas palabras salían de manera sincera, y sin perder mas tiempo, se apoyo en su gemela mientras regresaban a su transporte de esa noche; en el cual entraron sin mayor dilación, cerraron las puertas y después de un largo respiro, decidió empezar a hablar.-Bueno… Supongo que puedo empezar por- Fue interrumpido por el fuerte ruido de unas sirenas a lo lejos; algo que les indicaba a todos el hecho de que la policía ya estaba poniéndose en camino al lugar de los hechos.- Bien, eso nos dice que ya están en camino… ¿Chicas, es seguro que no se meterán en problemas por estar afuera tan tarde?- Les cuestiono mientras intercambiaba la mirada con las mismas.

-Mis padres tienen el sueño pesado.- Declaro la chica de cabellos castaños que seguía aun lado de su novio; aunque, expectante de saber que había ocurrido.

-De acuerdo. En ese caso…- Hablo, y mientras lo hacia ponía su mano por enfrente de su mirar para desactivar la función de sus gafas, las cuales después de unos segundos regresaron a su apariencia original.- ¿Por donde empiezo?- Pregunto al aire de forma verdadera, ya que quería que ellas mismas le dieran la indicación de las cosas.

-¿Qué hacían en ese almacén?- Pregunto la chica Pines; ya que era el mismo punto de partida para todos.

-Estábamos siguiendo la pista de un rastro mágico. Acabamos en el cementerio a un lado de este; pero decidimos entrar a ese lugar cuando vimos que los Golems se alzaban del patio del mismo: ahí nos separamos.- Informo a la par que se relajaba en su lugar. Aun le dolía el cuerpo, pero poco a poco pasaba el malestar.

-¿Qué rastro seguían?- Pregunto Candy a la par que se acercaba ligeramente al muchacho. Quien, ante tal cuestionamiento; se giro para ver al chico albino que estaba sentado detrás de él: y que simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, si quieren saberlo. Estábamos siguiendo un rastro de unos Ghouls que se aparecían cerca del pueblo; Gideon y yo acabamos con ellos, pero se nos hacía raro que estuvieran rondando por ahí esas criaturas: así que planeamos investigarlas. Y poco después de acordar eso, Marius y Robbie se nos unieron de improvisto, y los dejamos participar solo si prometían guardar el secreto ya que no queríamos alarmar a nadie por algo que bien podía ser una mera casualidad.- Agrego con la intención de que sus respectivas parejas no se enojaran por guardar aquella información.

-Hummm… En ese caso seguían un rastro que bien no podía estar solo por que no tenían nada mejor que hacer… ¿O no?- Mabel ayudaba a que las chicas calmaran su malhumor, cosa que noto su gemelo.

-Exactamente.- Confeso a medias; no diría aun que su tío le encargo estar alerta ante cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

-Bueno, en fin. Llegaron al lugar, se separaron, Gideon nos dijo que eran la distracción para que pudieras investigar con libertad. ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué encontraste?- Pacifica se sentó firme mientras posaba la mirada en el muchacho a su lado. La distribución en el vehículo no era del todo favorable para él, ya que estaba en medio de todos; con Candy a su derecha y Pacifica a su izquierda, ambas podrían adivinar si mentía; pero de nada serbia guardarlo.

-Encontré a un lunático.- Hablo con rabia en la voz; aun recordaba la paliza que le acomodo y las amenazas que lanzo.- Vestía de negro completamente y usaba una mascara de Ogro color roja. Primero me disparo con su pistola eléctrica, para después solamente traerme de un lado a otro mientras balbuceaba tonterías.- Confeso con la mirada agachada y apretando los puños. Algo que hizo que todos se voltearan a ver entre ellos con ligera preocupación.- Y después de un rato, me llevo a una de las oficinas del lugar; una bastante… peculiar, una donde estaba el sello que proveía de energía a la invocación de los Golems. Y ahí, para ese ritual, asesino a cuatro personas.- Se le entrecorto la voz, sabia que debía de entrar en detalle, pero se le hacia difícil.- Las cuatro se encontraban clavadas en posición de cruz en cada una de las paredes. En el centro del lugar y dentro de un cirulo con un pentágono; había un altar bastante peculiar. Aquel enfermo me decía que él y su compañero habían invocado a los Ghouls, y que el plan de los Golems debía de llevarse acabo después; pero por la impaciencia del que me encontré, este se adelanto. Al final, solo creo un portal de alguna manera con ayuda de una piedra extraña y se transporto a no se donde.- Estaba por llegar a la parte mas sencilla.- Y antes de irse, se volteo diciendo que, el sello, al no tener aquella piedra; se desestabilizaría. El resto, bueno, lo pueden adivinar.- Concluyo mientras mantenía la mirada posada en el techo.

-Escapó, y tuviste que salir corriendo del lugar antes de que explotara. ¿No?- Wendy dio en el clavo al poner los últimos detalles de la historia que se contaba en ese instante, y lo supo por como Dipper asentía con la cabeza de manera lenta. Aunque, después de esas palabras ya nadie sabia si seria prudente hablar mas al respecto de lo que paso después. Mas que nada, por que todos tenían en claro que la situación era delicada al tener no solo a uno, si no que a dos personas extremadamente peligrosas y con acceso a magia.

-¿Te dijo si tenia otro plan?- Gideon rompió con el silencio con una pregunta que creía necesaria contestar.

-Si, pero no exactamente de que iba; además de que ese mismo plan lo llevara a cabo su compañero.- Contesto sin vacilar en la respuesta.

-Eso es grave. Por que significa que debemos estar atentos a lo que sea que pueda pasar además de reunir información sobre cualquier sospechoso.- De nueva cuenta hablo Gideon, aun teniendo en mente la idea de hacerse cargo de las cosas.

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿Por qué nosotros? Por mas que queramos negar las cosas no somos mas que un grupo de adolescentes.- Con ligera cólera, Robbie señalo ese punto que para él era importante.

-Si, ¿no debería de hacerse cargo la policía?- Tambry secundo a su pareja. Aunque solo basto que viera las miradas inexpresivas de los demás para darse cuenta que había dicho algo absurdo.- B-Bien. Tal vez a ellos no… Pero, ¿A sus tíos? ¿No les podemos decir lo que paso?- Cuestiono al caer en cuenta que el cuerpo policial no les creería para nada que lo sucedido esa noche fue obra de un sujeto disfrazado que invoco personas de barro.

-Y lo haremos… En cuanto regresen.- Declaro el chico Pines con total normalidad.

-Arg. Cierto… Salieron del pueblo.- Se reprocho a si misma ese detalle. Por una razón estaban todos ahí; y esa era, la falta de supervisión de sus mayores.

-Sip. Por el momento no podemos hacer nada. Aunque, dudo que actúen en menos de dos días. Él mismo me dijo que su compañero sabe muy bien como pienso por lo que sabrá que estaré atento a todo.- Aseguro sin dudar, generando que en el chico Gleeful se formara una semblante de sorpresa.

-Eso significa que nos conocen.- Termino por declarar.

-Así es, por lo que esto no debe de salir de aquí hasta que lleguen Stan y Ford.- Ordeno firme, las posibilidades eran infinitas. Por lo que no podían simplemente confiar en cualquier persona y contar lo que saben sobre ese tema en especifico.

-Si eso quieres. Aunque, tengo una duda.- Señalo Pacifica mientras intercalaba miradas con todos.

-¿Cuál?- Cuestiono el muchacho castaño.

-¿Por qué seguimos aquí?- Nadie hablo, solo se quedaron callados, y sin nadas mas a tratar, Robbie se giro sobre su asiento y encendió su camioneta; para de esa manera, ponerla en marcha rumbo al pueblo.

-¿A-A donde vamos? ¿A la mansión? ¿O a la casa de Grenda?- Cuestiono después de unos interminables segundos de incomodidad en el ambiente. Ciertamente, se distrajo, Dipper dijo que contaría todo en el camino; pero primero quería volver el estomago; por lo que, después de hacerlo podía volver a poner en marcha el vehículo.

-La verdad no lo se.- Hablando por todos, Gideon volteo la mirada al chico Pines, quien seguía con la cabeza en las nubes. Después, miro a todos uno por uno, por él no había problema con pasar la noche en la calle, pero, ¿qué querían las demás?

-Vamos a la mansión. Ya son como las dos de la mañana.- Pidió la chica Pines sin detenerse a pensar las cosas.- Si llegamos ahora a casa de Grenda seguro despertaremos a sus padres. Mejor pasar la noche en la mansión y nos levantamos a primera hora mañana; así solo los encontraran abajo desayunando a punto de irnos a la casa de Paz para ayudarla con sus deberes.- Ideando el plan perfecto en segundos, poso orgullosa por su propio ingenio.

-Si solo pusieras el mismo empeño en la escuela que en idear excusas serias igual de buena que yo.- Se burlo aquel muchacho que fingía no estar presente mentalmente con solo mantener los ojos cerrados en seña meditativa.

-Soy buena alumna. ¿Te tengo que recordar como saque calificación perfecta en ese examen de matemáticas que presente antes de que te fueras a tus cursos?- Cuestiono con tono de voz burlesco, uno que hizo que su gemelo se estremeciera por la amenaza, tanto, que abrió los ojos como platos.

-N-No… D-Déjalo así…- Pidió a la par que desviaba su mirada al suelo.

-¿Seguro? Le podemos decir a todos como _**yo**_ pase ese examen con calificación perfecta.- Se inclinaba hacia el frente hasta que pudo poner su boca cerca de su oído, haciendo que la amenaza poco a poco fuera mas en serio.

-N-No es necesario…- Suplico con un susurro apenas audible; esa era una de las situaciones que no quería volver a recordar.- R-Robbie… ¿Ya estamos cerca?- Trato de cambiar de tema de manera desesperada mientras se quitaba de encima a su hermana.

-Solo nos falta un poco.- Notaba el nerviosismo en la voz del muchacho, no tenia muy en claro por que ese repentino comportamiento, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

-B-Bien…- Fue lo único que pudo contestar, aun tenia a su hermana detrás suyo y con esa amenaza muy en alto. Aunque, de un momento a otro, un punzante dolor se hizo presente en su pecho; y aunque logro suprimir la mueca y el alarido de dolor, sabia bien que le había causado ese malestar. El chico Pines volteo la mirada al frente, prestándole atención al camino sin perderse ningún detalle del mismo. En esos momentos ya pasaba por alto las amenazas de su gemela, solo le importo llegar a su residencia y poder ocultarse de todos en su habitación con la excusa de cambiarse.- _Lo bueno es que me puse una camisa roja._ \- Pensó para sus adentros a la par que posaba su mano derecha encima de la misma; sintiendo que estaba mojada por algo, algo que no era sudor. Algo que no lograba ver nadie gracias a la oscuridad y el tono de la prenda, algo que sin duda haría alarmarse a mas de uno. Pero no pensó mas en ese detalle, solo decidió concentrarse en el momento que necesitase presionar la pantalla de su reloj para que este accionara el mecanismo de las puertas.

 _ **01:55 hrs, Mansión McGucket-Pines;**_

Estaba ya en la oscuridad de su habitación y con su playera en la mano derecha; sintiendo como de la misma aun se podían escurrir unas cuantas gotas de sangre ya que la uso para quitar el exceso de la misma de encima suyo. Se volteo a ver a si mismo a pesar de la poca luz que le proporcionaba aquel satélite en el espacio. Su pecho estaba adornado por múltiples heridas recién abiertas por cierta pelea que se llevo a cabo hacia poco tiempo, su mirada se posaba fría en las mismas; aun con la cabeza en metida en aquella conversación con aquel lunático con el que se peleo. Sin duda era fuerte, sin duda le daría problemas en el futuro; pero aun no quería sacar deducciones apresuradas de él y declararlo como un acérrimo enemigo desde temprano.

Dejo la prenda en su canasto de ropa sucia; y sin detenerse un segundo; hizo aquellos símbolos desconocidos por sus familiares y amigos sobre la mano izquierda. Provocando que la misma se viera adornada por la flama rosada que había estado utilizando demasiado desde que llego al pueblo.

-Quizá ella tenga razón. Soy muy descuidado.- Se decía en un susurro mientras pensaba en cierta asiática de lentes.- En fin, mejor será volver con ellos.- Agrego a su solitaria conversación consigo mismo mientras se ponía torpemente unos vendajes para pasar la noche. Ya tenia puesta su pantalón de pijama, solo le faltaba cubrirse el torso. Y una vez lo hizo, no dudo en salir de su habitación con rumbo a donde los demás jóvenes se encontraban.

Bajo las escaleras como siempre lo hacia, con cuidado y cautela; mas que nada, por la costumbre de no ser escuchado a altas horas de la noche aunque no hubiera nadie a quien despertar. Su pisar era suave y delicado, siempre se le había hecho de mal gusto hacer ruido a esas horas tan altas, aunque claro, se arrepintió al instante de no hacerlo; ya que en las escaleras que daban a la recepción de la mansión se encontraba cierta pareja de góticos que nunca temían ser descubiertos en sus ratos íntimos.

-Oh, por favor.- Pedía con fastidio, ya que aunque la penumbra reinara en esos momentos, aun les podía ver en siluetas. Y con nitidez aprecio como se separaban para voltear a verlo.

-Arg, es mucho menos de lo que nos has visto hacer.- Le recrimino con ligero fastidio el muchacho de cabellos negros.

-Pero están en casa ajena. Al menos, no se, váyanse a un lugar que no me los encuentre.- Pedía a la par que terminaba de bajar.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Qué lugar nos sugieres?- Inquisitiva, Tambry también quería hacer sentir incomodo al muchacho.

-Ay, no lo se. Solo, no lo hagan tan al descubierto.- Exclamo mientras se encaminaba a la sala. Dejando atrás a la pareja de dieciocho años, y con la intención de tener un poco de paz al menos por un rato; claro que, esta no le seria dada tan fácilmente. Pasaron pocos segundos antes de que diera con el lugar al que quería llegar, pero solo encontró a Mabel, Candy, Pacifica Y Wendy viendo el televisor sin mucho interés, y al chico Gleeful recostado en el sofá casi al borde de la inconciencia.- ¿Dónde están Marius y Grenda?- Les cuestiono a las chicas.

-¿En serio quieres saber?- Mabel, siempre agregándole a las cosas algo que no era, formulo aquel cuestionamiento con un toque de picardía.

-Solo quiero saber si no están en mi estudio.- Informo con ligero enojo.

-No, no están ahí. ¿Por qué?- Cuestiono ahora ella con intriga.

-¿Vas a registrar ya la nueva información?- Gideon mostraba aun no estar dormido con esas palabras, y mientras se incorporaba lentamente miraba al muchacho Pines con ojos cansados.

-Si, a eso voy. ¿Crees poder resistir?- Burlesco, esas palabras se las dedicaba para darle un poco mas de energía al menor.

-Je, no me subestimes, Pines.- Se puso de pie sin mas mientras adornaba su rostro con una sonrisa amplia.

-Bien. ¿Alguien mas viene?- Giro sobre su lugar para poder ver a las chicas, quienes después de verle un segundo, intercambiaron mirada entre ellas para finalmente negar con la cabeza. Había sido una larga noche, quizá no pelearon mucho tiempo, pero sin duda caminaron un largo trayecto.- De acuerdo. En ese caso, vamos, Gideon.- Le pedía a la par que comenzaba a andar con rumbo al lugar acordado.

 _ **En el patio trasero;**_

-¿Entonces, no estas molesta?- Cuestionaba Marius mientras se frotaba la nuca con ligera vergüenza.

-Al principio lo estaba, pero después de escuchar lo que paso; bueno, entre en cuenta que no había razón para estarlo.- Declaro mientras se abrazaba a si misma, llevaban algo de tiempo hablando en la intemperie mientras apreciaban el firmamento con deleite. Pero, poco duro su vista posada en el mismo, ya que sentía unos brazos fuertes rodeándola.

-Deja que te abrigue.- Con voz cálida y dulce, esas palabras salían del pelirrojo que le acompañaba en ese instante, aquel que era su novio desde hacia demasiado tiempo. Volteo a mirarle cayendo hipnotizada en sus ojos al instante; el brillo de la luna y el ambiente que se había formado de la nada era el escenario perfecto para que ellos dos pudieran estar juntos de esa manera.

-Siempre. Es tu trabajo.- Argumentaba con las mejillas rojas.- Eres mío. De nadie mas.- Declaraba con dulzura a la par que acercaba sus labios con lentitud al chico.

-No lo quiero pertenecer a nadie mas.- Fue lo único que se escucho antes de que se callaran ambos; para poder dejar pasar al deseo que tanto se les había de notar. Sus labios se unían sin dudarlo, cayendo por completo en el deseo de siempre tener mas; poco a poco dejaban pasar lo que deseaban hacer.

Y ese tierno momento fue abruptamente roto en cuanto uno de los dos se movió con brusquedad y jalo al otro. Ahora Grenda tenia el control, siempre lo tenia; y esa noche no seria la excepción solo por que encontró la oportunidad para ponerse romántico. La chica de cabellos castaños ahora se encontraba encima del joven; quien solo veía sorprendido a la chica; estaban en el pasto a mitad del amplio lugar. La joven permanecía sentada sobre su abdomen y le miraba con picardía mientras se relamía los labios; acción que hizo estremecer al joven muchacho con un potente escalofrió que recorrió por completo su cuerpo. Pero, lo quería, deseaba que ella fuera la agresiva e impulsiva; por que le gustaba que fuera así, le encantaba que ella tomara ese mando en la situación.

Poco a poco posaba sus manos en las piernas de su chica mientras veía como ella se inclinaba hacia el frente y se apoyaba en sus manos para no caer por completo, dejando el perfecto espacio entre los dos para poder besarse con completa comodidad. Aquel extasiado muchacho jugaba lentamente con la lengua de su novia mientras está sólo se deleitaba con el dulce sabor de la combinación del momento. Le era imposible no querer arrancarle la ropa al chico, pero debía de hacer el esfuerzo, la ocasión especial aún estaba lejos de llegar, sólo podría aguantar las ganas hasta entonces. Pero claro, eso resultaba demasiado difícil, y más aún cuando el barón se comportaba de forma osada. Tomándola por sus caderas con fuerza, besando cada vez más profundo, y suspirando su nombre en cada intervalo para respirar.

-Grenda.- Lo volvía a hacer. Y a ella le encantaba que lo hiciera, le transmitía el conocimiento de que ansiaba el poder unirse más.

Y poco a poco se dejaba llevar cada vez más. Se separó sólo un momento para que ambos pudieran apreciarse con vehemencia. Posó su mirar en los botones de su camisa; e ideando su próxima jugada, se mordió el labio inferior con picardía mientras le miraba intensamente, tanto, que le hacía emocionarse aún sin saber que estaba por ocurrir. Aunque, no tardo en saberlo: ya que ella poco a poco se acercaba a su persona; pero no a sus labios, si no, a aquel cuello con el que tanto le gustaba jugar.

Sacó la lengua lentamente, y como sí de un pincel se tratase, empezó a pasear la punta de la misma por la piel del chico: generando que el mismo soltara un gemido contenido. Le gustaba que le hiciera eso; por que ella sabía que deseaba más, y eso sólo le generaba ansiedad de querer probar ese próximo nivel. Aunque, estaba por lejos de acabar esa ligera "tortura"; hacia danzar su húmeda lengua desde el cuello hasta la clavícula del joven, quien no paraba de retorcerse del gusto: tanto así, que su chica tuvo que tomarlo de las muñecas para que dejara de moverse tanto. Puesto que estaba por entrar al platillo fuerte, más que nada, por que se haría difícil hacer lo que planeaba en su cabeza; desabrochar aquella camisa azul fuerte con la boca.

Una última bocanada de airé le basto para armarse de autocontrol suficiente, si, autocontrol. Ella era la impulsiva de la pareja, pero aún así quería que cierto evento fuera especial: por lo que, guardar la compostura era un requisito absolutamente necesario. La duda en su mente se despejó, y sin dilación alguna, comenzó. Maniobraba con cuidado aquellas piezas de plástico con su boca mientras que se esforzaba por que su saliva no incrementara con la realización de la tarea. Segundos interminables era lo que gobernaban a ese par de chicos en pleno apogeo de deseo.

Primero uno, después otro; su camisa era abierta delante de sus ojos y no quería evitarlo. Es más, por algún motivo quería que se diera prisa en hacerlo y que procediera con lo que quería hacer; aunque, ella lo hacía de esa manera por una razón, lo torturaba. Le gustaba hacerlo de manera seguida y de distintas maneras para que no se acostumbrara a ninguna de ellas. Sin previó aviso, su pensar se vio interrumpido por un cálido aliento en su abdomen; algo que le provoco retorcerse del gusto. Y sin más, volteo a verle, ¿en qué momento su chica se había movido hasta quedar sentada por encima de sus rodillas? No lo sabía, pero por la posición que adoptaba, a simple vista se podía mal entender las cosas; aunque, para él eso daba igual en ese instante, su mente no procesaba las cosas como era debido, se encontraba con la cordura lejos de su cabeza, sólo quería que todo continuase, y lo hizo.

Grenda ya tenía el torso de su chico al descubierto. Y quiso apreciarlo como era debido, por lo que, sin dificultad alguna; se alzó por encima del pelirrojo apoyándose de sus manos. La luz de la luna; gracias a esas horas de la noche, le daban un ligero toque al chico; quien con su camisa abierta, sus mejillas enrojecidas, su cabello rojo cubriendo con cuidado su rostro a mechones, y sus ojos con un ligero toque cristalino; le daba a entender que era completamente suyo. Se acerco pirara nuevamente a su clavícula; presionando sus labios con delicadeza por un segundo casi eterno para que a la acción le acompañara casi al instante una leve mordida en la misma.

-G-Grenda…- Susurro su nombre de manera apenas audible, pero lo suficiente como para que ella supiera que era lo que sentía.

-¿Si?- Pregunto juguetona a la par que descendía su boca por el pecho del joven, adornando con besos el mismo.

-E-Eso es… demasiado…- Exclamaba cada vez mas con la mente en blanco, sentía una ligera contracción muscular en cada una de las partes donde su chica le plantaba un beso.

-¿Hum? ¿Eso crees?- Cuestiono con burla una vez que termino de besar su abdomen de manera completa. No espero respuesta a su pregunta, solamente se limito a regresar al rostro de su amado y besarlo con pasión desenfrenada. Un beso que duro lo suficiente para que la voz de la razón del chico se callara de forma abrupta; aunque claro, eso no importaba en ese momento, puesto que era ella quien tenia el control de las cosas.- En ese caso, mejor hay que detenernos.- Declaro con singular alegría mientras su voz se entrecortaba por ligeros jadeos provocados por su éxtasis. Pero no se lo iba a dejar ver, no le daría la oportunidad de hacerle perder a ella el control; y sin mas, solamente se puso de pie de forma rápida y se alejo. Dejando al pobre muchacho en el suelo, con la emoción a tope, y completamente descolocado por su situación. No sabia que hacer, ni como actuar; por lo que prefirió solamente quedarse ahí, recostado, hasta que su cerebro conectase por completo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

 _ **En el estudio de Dipper;**_

-Y eso es lo ultimo.- Declaro el dueño del espacio mientras se quedaba de pie viendo la tabla de información que habían hecho. Misma que se encontraba sobre un tripee para que estuviera a su altura; la misma que había incrementado en información en el momento en que se dispuso a complementarla con los hechos presenciados esa noche. La ultima hoja que añadió a la tabla era una donde yacían dibujados una silueta negra y un hombre de negro con la mascara que vio momentos atrás.- Bueno, ya esta. ¿Gideon?- Seguía con la costumbre de no hacer ruido; aunque, en ese momento no le ayudaba en nada, ya que aquel chico que le acompaño yacía sentado en su silla; con los pies alzados en el escritorio y con lo que parecía un profundo sueño.

-Debe de estar demasiado cansado.- Declaro una voz femenina en la habitación. Una que él siempre reconocería.

-Si, pero al menos esperaba que resistiera un poco mas.- Comento con ligero sarcasmo a la par que se volteaba nuevamente a su tabla de datos.

-¿Y que esperabas? Esta a oscuras aquí. La única luz que hay es la que entra por la ventana.- Le recrimino burlesca al mismo tiempo que se acercaba lentamente a él.

-Bueno, yo sigo despierto. ¿No?- Le regreso la burla aun sin voltear a verla.

-Tu eres la excepción a muchas cosas, Dipper.- Comento al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en el escritorio con ligera brusquedad; la suficiente para hacer que aquel muchacho se despertara levemente.

-Tu también lo eres, Wendy.- Finalmente, se volteaba a verla. En ese momento solamente portaba una playera blanca y unos pantalones cortos para dormir.

-¿Lo soy?- Cuestiono con ligera coquetería.

-Claro que si.- Respondió sin dudar.

- _¿No se pueden ir a hablar a otro lado?_ \- Comento en su mente el joven Gleeful.- _No puedo dormir._ \- Se volvió a decir a si mismo mientras hacia un esfuerzo por alcanzar el sueño que se le iba por escuchar la platica.

-¿En ese caso por que me dejaste semi desnuda en mi sofá?- Coqueta, así sonaba la joven de cabellos rojos.

- _Adiós, sueño._ \- Pensó Gideon de forma estridente para sus adentros. ¿Qué? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿La dejo como? Eran demasiadas cosas para pensar de una sola persona; pero no se delataría, él mismo le pregunto si Wendy le seguía gustando y si mal no recordaba; el muchacho Pines contesto que estaba en conflicto. ¿Qué clase de conflicto era ese? Quería uno igual; o al menos, eso lo pensaba con burla.

-Por que te recuerdo que no era correcto.- Le contesto con sinceridad.

-Yo quería, y tu también.- Afirmo confiada.

-Si; pero ambos nos dejábamos guiar por distintas emociones. No se me hacia justo que hiciéramos eso y no pudiese corresponder a tus sentimientos.- Bien, eso sin duda le daba una respuesta concreta al albino.

-Lo se, lo se. No te gusto como antes.- Señalo con un tono de voz ligeramente triste.- Pero, me esforzare por que así sea.- Dio un paso al frente, quedando cerca del chico de cabellos castaños.

-Y yo me esforzare por descubrir que es lo que siento.- Poso una mirada tierna en la chica leñadora mientras alzaba su mano y acariciaba su mejilla con pecas de la manera mas gentil posible.

-Me alegro que así sea.- Fue lo único que dijo. Ya que, de la nada, se alzo ligeramente en la punta de sus pies para robarle un beso al chico.- Me voy a dormir un poco, tu también deberías de hacerlo.- Sugirió mientras caminaba lentamente a la salida del lugar, dejando al joven Pines con una sonrisa torcida.

El silencio volvió a reinar; Gideon sin duda ya no podía volver a dormir, la conversación que acababa de escuchar por curioso no lo dejaría. ¿Hasta donde habían llegado esos dos? Era lo único que se preguntaba de manera consecutiva a la par que mantenía sus ojos cerrados: y mientras lo hacia, minutos pasaron como agua. Nadie decía nada, él; por estar fingiendo que se encontraba dormido. Dipper; por estar desenmarañando el misterio que tenia entre manos en esa noche de verano. Aunque, como si lo hubieran planeado, en el estudio volvía a entrar alguien.

-¿Te duelen?- Fue la voz que en ese momento se presento; una con ligero acento asiático.

-¿Qué cosas?- Devolvió el cuestionamiento.

-Dipper. Yo misma las cure. Y por mas indestructible que te creas; se bien que se abrieron tus heridas. ¿Te duelen?- Se acercaba con lentitud, el albino no se movió para nada, solamente agudizaba el oído.

-No. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- Pregunto él mientras se giraba para verla.

-Me di cuenta por que te disculpaste.- Simple, esas eran sus palabras. Y como si de cualquier cosa se tratase, solo se limito a poner una sonrisa torpe; fue descuidado.

-Descuida. No me duelen, solo se abrieron. Ya las cerré.- Le confeso al mismo tiempo que se giraba para verla de manera detenida.

-¿Te pusiste una venda?- Cuestiono preocupada.

-Sip.- Fue lo único que dijo mientras se acercaba con lentitud a la muchacha.

-En ese caso déjame ponerla como se debe. Seguro no lo hiciste bien.- Burlesca, poco a poco recobraba el sentido del humor; pareciera que le afectaba mucho el que aquel castaño se hiciera daño de esa manera.

-Je, que bien me conoces.- Fue lo poco que contesto mientras se quitaba la playera y mostraba un torso con vendajes mal puestos. Por su parte, Candy solamente se acerco con cuidado para ponerse en su labor; poco a poco iba quitando las vendas de su cuerpo para descubrir su pecho mal herido.

-Debes de tener mas cuidado.- Le pidió una vez se quedo completamente descubierto del torso para arriba.

-Lo se. Pero, esta vez no sabia que iría a pelear.- Se defendió de la manera que pudo mientras sentía como la chica Chiu pasaba sus dedos con delicadeza por sus heridas.

-¿No dijiste que siempre estabas preparado?- Volvió a burlarse, era la única forma en que sabia que las cosas no terminarían con ligera tristeza.

-Bueno, no sabia que tan fuertes eran las pistolas eléctricas.- Nuevamente, se defendió con burla a la par que miraba a la chica frente a él, aquella que posaba su mirar sin dudar en las heridas abiertas.

-Pues… Ya lo sabes.- Finalizo, y con esas ultimas palabras; se dispuso a ponerle los vendajes al muchacho. Lo suficientemente fuertes como para que no se cayeran; pero lo suficientemente flojos para que no los sintiera incomodos. Pero dicha labor la hacia sumida en el silencio al igual que él. Silencio que provoco al chico Gleeful entre abrir los ojos en señal de querer apreciar el que se encontraban haciendo.

Solo se mantenían de pie frente al escritorio; ella poniéndole las vendas en su torso mientras que él se quedaba simplemente estático con su mirar posado en la chica de cabellos negros. La situación se le hacia bastante extraña, pero la dejo pasar, por alguna razón, no quería hacer notar que estaba despierto y arruinar ese silencio.

-Gracias.- Hablo por fin el castaño, ahora tenia las prevenciones pertinentes. Y sin duda se sentía mas seguro con las mismas puestas.

-Cuando quieras.- Se limito a decir, para después, solamente salir del lugar. Esa noche dejaría pasar cualquier avance que se pudiera dar; le bastaba con saber que se encontraba bien. Mas que nada, por la forma en que le preocupo el como su arma de hojas se desintegro al final de la pelea. Por su parte, Dipper solo se quedo en su mismo lugar, para después de ver como salía la chica asiática, regresar su mirar a la tabla de información variada.

-Quizá, debería de sacar conclusiones después. Ahorita ya es bastante noche.- Se dijo a si mismo mientras veía la misma y dejaba una libreta de anotaciones en su escritorio. Pero, se volteo nuevamente a la información de la misma, quedándose en silencio mientras veía aquella hoja de papel con el dibujo del sujeto con el que peleo esa noche. "Vaya… Esos ojos… No te pertenecen." Fue lo que le dijo antes de que recibiera la paliza final, y esas palabras, tenían algo mas dentro de ellas; por algún motivo no se podía relajar ni dejarlas de repetir en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sigues con eso?- Una nueva voz se hizo presente, una mas melodiosa; una que le hizo sonreír.

-Sabes que sufro de un poco de insomnio.- Declaro dejando de ver aquella tabla, y viendo completamente a la chica Northwest con su típica pijama; al parecer, se la había puesto por debajo de la ropa deportiva de esa noche.

-Si, lo se. Pero hay mejores formas de tratar con el.- Le hablo a la par que se aproximaba a paso seguro.

- _¿Cuánta suerte tiene este sujeto con las chicas? Y dice que no es perfecto el infeliz, suertudo._ \- Se pregunto con fastidio el albino.

-Lo se, pero aun no son las tres de la mañana.- Comento risueño.

- _¿Qué sucede a las tres de la mañana?_ \- Gideon ahora si estaba interesado en lo que eso significaba.

-Apenas van a dar. Descuida, ya podemos- Fue interrumpida por un dedo índice que se poso en sus labios.

-Vamos a otro lugar.- Le pidió en un susurro mientras se encaminaba a la salida.- Ahí acomodas todo Gideon.- Hablo al aire, provocando que el muchacho de trece años abriera los ojos de par en par y le volteara a ver sorprendido; apreciando de esa manera como salía del cuarto tomado de la mano de la chica de cabellos dorados y dedicándole una sonrisa burlesca.

-¿En que momento se habrá dado cuenta?- Se susurro a si mismo esa pregunta al mismo tiempo que perdía a esa pareja en la oscuridad, para después, simplemente quedarse en silencio a la par que observaba a su alrededor con curiosidad.- ¿Y donde se supone que dormiremos?- Volvió a preguntar en un susurro. Era la primera vez que se quedaba en una pijamada, además, era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir en una mansión. Pero, algo mas llamo su atención, pasando por enfrente del estudio, un joven se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el vacío.- ¿Marius?- Le llamo, y al instante, este volteo.

-¿Eh?- Pregunto con la mente perdida. Su camisa estaba abierta y sus mejillas mostraban un rubor potente.

-¿Qué te paso?- Cuestiono al verle en ese estado.

-A-Ah… B-Bueno… N-Nada… ¿Y-Ya agregaron toda la información?- Cambio de tema de forma drástica, y aunque Gideon quería saber el que le había ocurrido, no pudo evitar contestar.

-Si. Dipper lo hizo. Solo nos falta indagar mas. Aunque, creo que no quiere sacar conclusiones apresuradas; debemos de tomar las cosas con calma y esperar a que lleguen los señores Pines.- Termino por decir.

-¿Son tan increíbles?- Cuestiono intrigado por ese hecho. Jamás se dio a la tarea de conocerlos a profundidad.

-Oh, que si lo son…- Fue lo único que contesto mientras mantenía la mirada en la información recaudada; pero, con la cabeza llena de recuerdos del pasado. Del como odiaba a Stanley, de cómo buscaba al autor de los diarios, de cómo fueron las cosas después del Raromagedon. Aunque, agito la cabeza levemente en señal de negarlo, debía de pensar en otras cosas que no fueran del pasado.

-Oye.- Le llamo sin previo aviso.

-¿Si?- Cuestiono mientras se giraba para ver al pelirrojo.

-¿Dónde vamos a dormir?- Ambos intercambiaron una mirada confusa que rayaba lo divertida de la situación para después, solo romper en carcajadas por la posibilidad de dormir en el suelo de la sala.

 _ **En un armario;**_

-¿Un armario? ¿En serio?- Se preguntaba divertido el chico Pines mientras forzaba su vista dentro del mismo.

-Tu me preguntaste como subir a tu cuarto sin hacernos notar. Bueno, esta es una de las formas.- Agrego con diversión la chica de ojos azules; ya que, por ese momento, ella era la maestra en cuanto a los misterios se refería.

-Bueno. Ilústreme señorita Northwest.- Se burlo mientras hacia una reverencia exagerada.

-Je… Bien. Presta atención.- Fingiendo soberbia, esas palabras eran acompañadas con su mano alzada y que lentamente la dirigía a la pared; para, una vez tocarla, buscar un punto en especifico. Uno que se revelo ante los ojos del castaño al mismo tiempo que lo hacia una puerta secreta.

-Bueno, debo de admitir, que es interesante.- Fue lo único que declaro mientras examinaba la pared con cuidado.

-Y vaya que son muchas.- Señalo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a subir por las escaleras.

-¿Y me las enseñaras hoy después de que acaben con la limpieza de tu casa, no?- Pregunto con interés a la par que le seguía el paso a la muchacha y cerraba el pasaje secreto.

-Exacto. Pero, también te pediré que cumplas con lo que me debes.- Burlesca, esas palabras las decía con la intención de que ambos se rieran.

-Si. ¿Puedo saber de una vez que será lo que me pidas?- Curioso, no pudo evitar formular ese cuestionamiento.

-No, quiero que sea sorpresa.- Le comento risueña mientras abría otra puerta secreta y se adentraba al armario que estaba en el piso de su cuarto.

-Si tu lo dices, Elise.- Se adentraba con lentitud al mismo lugar, y sin dudarlo se puso aun lado de la rubia mientras apreciaba como cerraba la puerta secreta.

-Si, yo lo digo. Y ahora… Platiquemos.- Pedía al mismo tiempo que salía del escondite y le tomaba de la mano.

-Se nos esta haciendo costumbre hacer esto.- Señalo aun con burla.

-¿Te molesta?- Fingió entristecerse mientras ponía ojos de cachorro; tal como Mabel se lo había enseñado.

-Para nada.- Argumento mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro y le hacia recargarse en la pared mientras se acercaba con lentitud.

-¿Seguro?- Sentía como poco a poco se acercaba a su rostro; pero no quería moverse, solo se quedaba estática mientras sus ojos se perdían en el gris de los del chico.

-Seguro. No me molesta para nada, Elise.- Finalizo mientras posaba sus labios sobre los de la chica. Por alguna razón, deseaba hacerlo. Quería besarla desde que se encontraron solos, pero no duro mucho, ya que creía por alguna razón que era incorrecto. Pensaba que probablemente ese deseo de besar fuera provocado por Wendy o Candy, y que se estaba desquitando con ella.

-No pienses en nada mas.- Le pedía la chica mientras atrapaba su rostro entre sus manos y le veía con ternura. Sabia que se estaba martirizando con algo, pero no tenia muy en claro con el que; pero, debía de detenerlo.

-¿En ese caso de que hablaremos?- Pregunto mientras se quitaba de encima aquellos pensamientos negativos.

-De nosotros. Ven.- Jalo su brazo mientras le guiaba a la habitación que le pertenecía. Y como lo habían acordado. Empezaron a platicar de ellos.

Iniciaron la conversación con las cosas que habían hecho antes de las vacaciones de verano, de las clases, de la escuela, de los amigos. De sus gustos ocultos, de los culposos, de la música, de las inquietudes, de las metas, de los sueños; aunque, con respecto a ese tema Dipper no podía aportar mucho mas del que había tenido cuando se quedo con ella en su casa.

-Por cierto, ya no te siguen molestando por tu marca. ¿Verdad?- Cuestiono de repente. Ambos estaban recostados en la cama como la vez pasada. Y ese tema de conversación le vino cuando recordó lo que había dicho hacia poco; sobre como le molestaban por esa marca.

-No, ya no lo hacen por eso.- Declaro con ligera alegría.

-¿"Por eso"?- No pudo evitar repetir eso con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Sabes como son. Molestan por que creen que estudiar es lo único que uno sabe hacer. Pero, se llevan una sorpresa cuando les regreso los golpes.- Se burlo con la esperanza de que su humor la contagiara. Pero, ella no supo que decir al respecto, se sentía preocupada por su bienestar.- No te preocupes por mi. Eso pasa de vez en cuando; así que, no pongas esa cara.- Le pidió con mofa.

-¿Cuál cara?- Ahora su semblante cambio por uno con ligera molestia.

-Una que pones en seña de tenerme lastima.- Le comento aun con burla.

-P-Perdón.- Se disculpo a la par que agachaba su mirar, no podía evitarlo, se sentía mal de saber que aun a pesar de ser alguien tan noble recibiera maltrato por parte de la gente con menos sentido común.

-Je. Descuida, ahora, por favor. Sonríe, me gusta cuando sonríes.- Eso le salió de la nada, no esperaba decirlo, pero ya lo había hecho y no había marcha atrás. Mas que nada, por que genero un sonrojo en ambos jóvenes; uno fuerte.

-E-Esta bien.- Susurro ella de manera apenas audible, tanto, que él pensaba que lo había imaginado, pero no fue así. Y lo supo cunado la vio sonreír con timidez.

Una sonrisa tímida y tierna, que por alguna razón le daba a entender que la calidez que nacía de su pecho era a causa de ese gesto, y esa calidez, poco a poco le abrazaba con mayor pasión, por lo que quería regresar esa misma a quien se la generaba. Con lentitud, Pacifica sentía como sin previo aviso, unos brazos la rodeaban y le acobijaban esa noche. Volteo la mirada al muchacho que le acompañaba; y este le sonreía de manera amplia y confiable, tanto que le hizo estremecer de una manera que no creía capaz de sentir por una simple acción como esa.

-Gracias.- Susurro cerca de su oído mientras le abrazaba mas, y ella, aun con la sorpresa; decidió poco a poco rendirse al cansancio y satisfacción que este le provocaba.

- _Quizá…_ \- pensó- _tenga mas oportunidades de las que creí. Pero, no quiero asegurar nada. Aun falta un largo camino para que las cosas sucedan, debo, de ser paciente._ \- Se decía mientras acomodaba su cuerpo de manera que no fuera ningún inconveniente si se quedaba dormida de repente. Y una vez hecho eso, simplemente se quedo en esa posición mientras sentía el calor del chico que le gustaba; y este, a la vez, se embriagaba con aquel perfume que ahora podía asegurar, el gustaba como olía.


	43. Finalmente

_**Ok, para quien no lo sepa. Ya salio oficialmente el diario 3. Yo aun no lo tengo, y ardo en mi envidia por que no lo tendre si no hasta que pasen unos meses... TwT Pero bueno, en fin. Eso no es con lo que queria inicar, solo que, jejeje... Me gusta generar disturbio. XD Pero como sea, este capitulo esta cargado con algo que se que les gusta a todos; asi que si les gustó, espero que me lo hagan saber por medio de un Review, y si no, o si estoy mal en algo o quieren darme una critica constructiva, pues, espero de igual forma ese comentario. :3**_

 _ **Pero bueno, que me lio demasiado, empecemos. Los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, su equipo de trabajo y de Disney, esta obra literaria esta hecha por un Fan y para Fans con el unico proposito de entretener y sin animos de lucro.**_

 _ **Spoiler; No, no es lo que creen, esto es para el usuario que comento. Si, ya lo vi. Que emoción! ¿No? :3**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 22: Finalmente**_

Todos en la mansión se mantenían dormidos; y cada quien en distinto sitio. Robbie y Tambry yacían en el primer descanso de las escaleras aun lado de la chimenea del mismo, ambos, con poca ropa encima y solo siendo acobijados por una manta que traía el gótico en su camioneta. Mabel, Candy, Grenda y Wendy se encontraban dormidas de manera poco agraciada en el sofá de la sala, cada una con una pose bastante cómica para quien las volteara a ver. Gideon y Marius se quedaron dormidos en sus bolsas de dormir dentro de el estudio del chico Pines, quien por cierto, seguía dentro de su cuarto descansando junto con cierta rubia; aunque claro, no dormiría por mucho.

Dipper aun permanecía abrazado a Pacifica, y ambos mostraban una semblante de tranquilidad absoluta junto con ligera felicidad. Una que duro poco, ya que sin previo aviso, la chica Northwest tuvo la necesidad de doblar la pierna izquierda de forma brusca; golpeando accidentalmente la entrepierna del chico que la rodeaba con sus brazos. Y quien abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido por un dolor que poco a poco acrecentaba; se soltó del agarre a la chica, y rodo sobre si mismo hasta caer al suelo.

-¿Q-Que…?- Fue lo único que logro formularse mientras se sobaba la zona del impacto. Y después de lograr disipar un poco del mismo tras unos minutos, se alzo ligeramente del suelo con la intención de sentarse en el borde de la cama al mismo tiempo que observaba a la chica de dorada cabellera dormir plácidamente sin percatarse de que acababa de golpearlo de manera abrupta. Pasaron los segundos, el dolor se disipo; y prefirió irse a preparar para el día que le esperaba. Camino sin dilación al cuarto del baño, donde empezó a acicalarse.- Para compensarme esa patada, debería de decirle que la bese sin haberme lavado la boca.- Se dijo en un murmuro, pero fue ahí cuando abrió los ojos de par en par.- E-E-Es cierto… La bese sin haberme lavado al boca después de vomitar…- Cayo en cuenta de su situación, y sin detenerse a pensar en nada mas; procedió a lavar la misma con fuerza. Pensando en que quizá fue una pequeña venganza de parte del subconsciente de la rubia; pero, prefirió dejarlo aun lado, regreso a su habitación; contemplando que la noche aun era presente pero que poco faltaba para que amaneciera.- ¿A que hora se supone que se irían a casa de Grenda?- Cuestiono mientras veía su reloj de mesa; 06:30 hrs, era lo que marcaba. Pero antes de que se pusiera a hacer algo, su teléfono sonó.- ¿Y ahora que?- Cuestiono con ligero fastidio, era demasiadas emociones para apenas levantarse. Se encamino con lentitud a su escritorio, y en este veía como parpadeaba por una notificación. Mas especifico; un mensaje que acababa de llegarle de una conversación en grupo.

- _Ya es hora de irnos._ \- Era lo que decía, y quien lo había mandado era su gemela.

-Probablemente lo mando a todos por error.- Se dijo a si mismo en voz baja al leer el texto y notar que no tenia emoticones, por lo que esa idea era lo mas probable en lo que se refería a la situación. Aunque en esos momentos no importaba; dejo su móvil en el escritorio de forma desinteresada y camino hasta su cama, se sentó en la orilla de la misma, y aprecio detenidamente a la joven muchacha que había pasado la noche consigo. Paso su mano lentamente por un mechón de su cabello que le cubría los ojos.- Despierta Elise, es hora de levantarse.- Le hablo en voz dulce y serena mientras le incitaba a despertar.

-Es muy temprano.- Hablo en un puchero mientras se tallaba los ojos con pesadez. Probablemente así también podía levantarse él; pero con una patada como "buenos días" le bastaba para activarse por completo.

-Lo se, pero es hora de que vayan a casa de Grenda para no levantar sospechas.- Negociaba con el mismo tono de voz, pero con una semblante divertida al ver sus expresiones.

-¿Sospechas de que?- Cuestiono aun sin caer en cuenta de las cosas.

-De que pasaron la noche en la mansión.- Le seguía el juego por alguna razón.

-No me importa. Que se enteren.- Decía a la par que extendía sus manos al joven y lo jalaba hacia ella; provocando que quedara encima suyo.

-E-E-E-Elise…- Tartamudeo con nerviosismos al ver la situación en la que se metió de un momento a otro.

-Mejor… quedémonos mas tiempo acostados.- al mismo tiempo de decir eso lo jalaba cada vez mas a su cuerpo- Levantémonos tarde, desayunemos juntos. Y pasemos el día solos; nosotros dos, sin que nadie nos interrumpa.- Estaban ya con sus rostros cerca; él podía sentir el respirar de la chica y su embriagador olor.

-A-Ahora que recuerdo… N-No te he dado los buenos días.- Se rindió. Y sin esperar respuesta se acerco con lentitud a la chica, posando sus labios con cuidado sobre los suyos, uniéndose de forma calmada y tierna.

-Y vaya que son buenos.- Soltó al separarse del chico. Sentía que estaba en un sueño aun por lo bueno que se presentaba el ambiente. Pero él le hizo notar que no era así.

-De igual manera te tienes que levantar, Elise.- Comento con ligera burla mientras se alejaba con lentitud de la chica.

-Oh… Por favor.- Volvió a hacer un puchero, al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba a si misma de en señal de resistirse.

-Vamos, levántate, Elise. Que si los demás nos encuentran aquí tan temprano van a pensar algo equivocado.- Le pedía mientras sacaba su ropa para entrenar, aunque no le apetecía hacerlo puesto que aun se encontraba ligeramente debilitado; pero era algo que debía de hacer, se estaban por enfrentar contra gente verdaderamente fuerte y peligrosa, no estaba en posición de negar mas fuerza.

-¿Qué pueden pensar?- Seguía en la necia de volver a dormir. Y él no la culpaba, probablemente durmieron solo un par de horas.

-Déjame ver, en un cuarto; a solas, nosotros dos, con mi cama hecha girones y nosotros con poca ropa, bueno, es obvio.- Se burlaba nuevamente; se podía acostumbrar a sonreír de esa manera tan temprano. Por su parte, la chica Northwest parecía no procesar las cosas a la primera; tanto que incluso parpadeo varias veces para captar lo que sugería.

-¡Ya entendí!- Le grito molesta y abochornada por las palabras que al fin logro comprender; y mientras se ponía de pie, volteaba a verle aun con el ceño fruncido, pero apreciando como aquel muchacho se mostraba completamente divertido por su reacción. Después, simplemente se encamino a la puerta de forma apresurada.

-Je… Cuando acabes con tus labores de hogar. Regresa a la mansión; así podremos descansar un poco mas y pasar el día juntos.- Al escuchar esas palabras abrió los ojos de par en par, para acto seguido: voltearse a verle lentamente; yacía de pie en el balcón mientras entre sus dedos se encontraba una rosa. Ya no tenia la camisa puesta, por lo que los vendajes se veían perfectamente.

-S-Si…- Fue lo único que pudo contestar antes de salir del cuarto, dejando atrás al muchacho que le encantaba y que por alguna razón, se mostraba de una forma especial. Entro sin titubear en el armario que debía; acciono el pasaje secreto, y se dirigió a la planta baja. Todo, con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Mientras que, en la habitación de la que había salido aun se mantenía de pie aquel castaño de ojos grises; mismos que se mantenían mirando a la puerta a la par que su mente se inundaba de diversos pensamientos; mas, uno mas prominente que otro. Soltó un suspiro de alivio; pensando en que ella no recordaría que se besaron poco antes de entrar a su habitación en la noche. Y si lo hiciera, mentiría diciendo que se lavo la boca cuando se fue a cambiar en cuanto llegaron anoche.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, ¿en que momento se vio envuelto en esa situación? No importaba ya, debía de dedicarse a otra cosa en ese momento. Por lo que sin tardar mas tiempo, se cambio tanto de ropa como de vendajes. Vio por ultima vez a través de su balcón, apreciando como poco a poco el sol se asomaba por las montañas lejanas que tenían los terrenos no tan lejanos; y sin esperar mas, salió de su habitación dispuesto a despedirse de todos por ese momento para después ponerse a entrenar.

Bajaba con lentitud las escaleras; llegando de esa forma hasta el descanso que tenia una amplia chimenea y viendo como en este se encontraban Robbie y Tambry vistiéndose. El pelinegro apenas logro ponerse sus pantalones de mezclilla cuando Dipper se detuvo a unos escalones de llegar con ellos. La gótica, por su parte, aun se encontraba en una ropa interior bastante llamativa y de color morado mientras se estiraba en manera de destensar su cuerpo por el lugar en el que probablemente "durmieron".

-¿En el descanso de las escaleras? ¿En serio?- Cuestiono con ligero enojo, mismo que era opacado por la vergüenza de ver en paños menores a la morena pues entre mas pasaban los segundos, mas apreciaba los detalles del conjunto de lencería. Pero, después de dedicar esas palabras, se tapo su mirar con la mano derecha.

-Nunca nos sugeriste un lugar.- Se burlo Tambry de manera despreocupada al mismo tiempo que se ponía una playera blanca.- Además, no estas viendo nada malo en este momento.- Finalizo su burla de manera sarcástica al ver que aquel muchacho era poseedor de un potente rubor.

-Exacto. Además, ya nos hemos visto sin ropa. Esto no es nada.- Se incluyo en la conversación aquel gótico al mismo tiempo que se ponía encima la misma playera que uso en la noche.

-Arg.- Se quejo el joven Pines en seña de no querer seguir discutiendo con ese par a tan altas horas de la mañana. Y sin voltear a verlos, se encamino de forma apresurada a la sala; donde supuso que seguirían las chicas: y ya estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando recordó un pequeño detalle, y por tal, prefirió tocar un cuando en su mano sostenía la perilla de color dorado.- ¿Están presentables?- Cuestiono de manera sonora con la intención de que fuera escuchado.

-¡No!- Fue la única contestación que se hizo presente, y la única que necesitaba para soltar el picaporte ya que era la combinación de cinco distintas voces femeninas.

-B-Bien. McGucket llegara en unas horas; así que no se les vaya a olvidar nada.- Pidió para finalmente dirigirse a otra parte de la mansión, donde por algún motivo presentía que encontraría al ultimo par de muchachos. Su estudio. En este, veía como Gideon se encontraba descansando en su silla mientras era acobijado por su bolsa para dormir; Marius, por otra parte, se encontraba en el suelo del lugar mientras usaba una camisa como almohada.- Es un vizconde, pero eso no quita que tenga mi edad.- Se burlo en voz baja mientras miraba cómico al pelirrojo; segundos después, regreso a los pasillos de la mansión y con rumbo a la cocina: en busca de algo ligero para ayudarle a soportar su entrenamiento matutino.

Se paseaba por ese cuarto en busca de algo nutritivo, pero al no encontrar nada preparado, decidió simplemente comer unas manzanas cortadas con yogurt de fresa. Eso seria suficiente, y tenia ya los ingredientes en sus manos a punto de empezar, pero fue detenido por una voz que se hacia presente en el lugar. Wendy entraba al comedor con la mirada reflejante de cansancio y ligero fastidio mientras se mostraba con una semblante de buscar alimento.

-¿Lograste dormir?- Cuestiono al ver el buen humor del chico, eso, y que su rostro reflejaba un brillo de alguien descansado.

-Un poco. ¿Tu no?- Le pregunto al ver que ese comportamiento le duraría hasta que llegara al trabajo.

-No con los ruidos de Robbie y Tambers.- Quejumbrosa, le robo al chico Pines una de sus manzanas.

- _Así que si lo hicieron ahí._ \- Pensó para sus adentros mientras agradecía que su cuarto era a prueba de ruido.- Bueno, todos sabíamos que lo harían.- Declaro al mismo tiempo que terminaba de preparar su desayuno.

-Si, pero existe algo llamado decencia.- Molesta, eso parecía en serio molestarle.- No se como dormiste. Es mas… ¿En donde dormiste?- Cuestiono mientras volteaba a verle con mirada fría.

-En mi cuarto. Después de estar con la tabla de información subí por algo, pero me quede dormido en el momento que decidí descansar un poco en mi cama.- Mintió sin voltear a verle a los ojos, solamente concentrado en regresar el yogurt al refrigerador.

-Oh, ya veo. Pero, si es así. ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?- Le interrogo con ligera sorpresa, se le hacia extraño que afirmando el hecho de que apenas durmió; lo viera ahí, tan fresco, preparándose un desayuno nutritivo.

-Debo de entrenar.- Le comento de forma normal al mismo tiempo que empezaba a degustar su alimento.- ¿Quieres?- Pregunto de forma cortes a la par que señalaba su plato con un tenedor.

-Gracias.- Al momento de dar esa simple palabra, hundió en el plato del chico la manzana a medio comer; embarrándola de yogurt que empezó a degustar en cuanto se la llevo a la boca, mientras que, al pobre chico le daba un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

-A-Ah… No hay de que…- Fue lo único que se animo a decir antes de empezar a comer para al menos tener algo de fuerzas.

Pasaron los minutos en que la cocina permanecía en calma con el único ruido del mascar como fondo. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes articulaba palabra alguna, uno por que disfrutaba de la tranquilidad del momento, la otra por tener aun en su semblante el ligero fastidio que representaba para ella el no haber dormido como era debido. Aunque, poco antes de que el chico Pines terminara de comer, al cuarto entraron el resto de jóvenes muchachas que durmieron en la sala.

-Buenos días.- Saludaron con pesadez las recién llegadas; excepto una, que al igual que el castaño, parecía haber dormido de manera placida.

-Buenos días, chicas.- Saludo el muchacho al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a lavar su plato.

-Luces como si hubieras dormido horas.- Su hermana sonaba molesta.

-Estaba demasiado cansado, por lo que dormí bien.- Le contesto sin dejar su labor de lado.- Además- agrego de la nada- se puede decir que dormí como si un ángel me abrazara.- Finalizo en voz baja; para segundos después, caer en cuenta de dichas palabras.- _¡¿PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?!_ \- Pensó con fuerza para sus adentros, si, había descansado sin duda alguna; pero la sensación que le acompañaba desde que platico con la joven de cabellos rubios aun no se iba, y esa sensación, era algo que no podía describir con simples palabras.

-¿Uh? ¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto Candy, quien al igual que el resto, mantenía una mirada pesada por la falta de descanso: aunque eso no quitaba que su voz siempre se era calmada cuando hablaba con él.

-N-No… Nada, no dije nada.- Negó al instante, pensando en que lo mejor seria cambiar el tema de conversación.- ¿Ya se tienen que ir?- Cuestiono a la par que se giraba para verlas.

-Si. Solo falta Tambry y Robbie; ya que ese condenado nos llevara.- Grenda parecía la mas irritada de todo el grupo.- Por cierto. ¿Dónde esta mi novio?- Pregunto mientras volteaba su mirar por el lugar.

-Esta en mi estudio durmiendo.- Le confeso mientras se encaminaba a ellas.

-Ya veo. Cuando despierte le dices que lo veo al medio día en la estatua del fundador. ¿Si?- Amable, o bueno, así era como quería sonar seguramente: ya que al final parecía que le había dado una orden.

-S-Seguro.- Asintió con la cabeza de forma rápida.

-Bien. Ya están todas, mejor irnos.- Robbie entraba al lugar junto con su chica, y mientras intercalaba una mirada confiada entre todos los presentes, ambos mantenían una sonrisa amplia como ninguna otra.

-Desgraciados.- Susurraron las chicas al unísono; todas menos una, quien al igual que el castaño, solo se limito a sonreír a modo de burla.

-Ah, por cierto, Robbie…- le hablo de repente el castaño.- Con respecto a lo que hablamos.- Tratando de no profundizar en ese tema, quería corroborar que aquel pelinegro sabia que debían de mantener las cosas en secreto.

-Tranquilo, chico. Todo esta medido; nadie sabrá nada hasta que tus tíos lleguen.- Aclaro con tranquilidad; si, era verdad eso, debían de guardarse lo sucedido hasta que los mayores arribaran al pueblo. Puesto que aquello a lo que se enfrentaban era mas de lo que un simple grupo de muchachos podría lidiar.

Caminaron todos con rumbo a la puerta principal, donde se despidieron por el momento; poco a poco las chicas subían en la camioneta del gótico con sus pocas cosas encima mientras que Dipper caminaba a un lado de las puertas y posaba su mano en la palanca que aun yacía en la pared; preparándose para accionarla en el momento que los jóvenes se lo indicaran. Una ultima despedida con la mano fue suficiente para que las cosas se pusieran en marcha; ya la camioneta había salido de la propiedad, y él solo las miraba irse, segundos pasaron, caminaba ahora con rumbo al patio trasero; aunque, no sin antes pasar por su estudio para ver si aun se encontraban dormidos el par de chicos.

-Oh, ya te levantaste.- Comento Gideon mientras se ponía un abrigo encima.

-Lo que me sorprende es que ustedes también.- Le confeso mientras veía como el par de muchachos acomodaban el lugar que habían usado.

-Estoy acostumbrado a levantarme junto con el sol.- Marius pareciese que ni siquiera sentía el peso del poco descanso que tuvo.

-Y a mi, bueno, me acaba de llegar un mensaje de mi madre. Así que mejor irme ya a casa.- Al joven Gleeful parecía que en serio le afectaba la falta de sueño, ya que en su rostro se podían apreciar unas bolsas bajo los ojos.

-Bueno, en ese caso, te acompaño a la puerta. Ah, y Marius, Grenda dice que te vera en la estatua del fundador al medio día.- Informo mientras se disponía a acompañar al chico albino.

-Excelente. Quiero ya pasar un día con mi adorada.- Los aires de chico enamorado no se le disminuían, de hecho, lo mostraba mas que nunca. Y mientras los tres se encaminaban a la salida, Dipper no pudo obviar el hecho de que solo Gideon traía consigo sus cosas.

Y al final, fueron tanto el pelirrojo como el castaño quienes se despidieron del albino en las puertas de la mansión. Le veían irse a paso lento mientras la luz del sol matutino cubría su camino, pero no fue sí no hasta que se adentraron nuevamente en la propiedad cuando decidieron entablar una conversación.

-Los trabajadores de la mansión llegarán hasta medio día. Así que, si quieres desayunar algo...- Se encontraba a punto de sugerir que le podía cocinar.

-Si, siempre he querido ver si soy bueno en la cocina.- Le comento entusiasmado al mismo tiempo y volteaba a verle sonriente.

-Je, bien, en ese caso: vamos a la cocina.- Hablo contagiado por ese buen humor, no sabía sí Marius le acompañaría todo el día, pero sin duda se sentía mejor con alguien con quién platicar.

Las cosas siempre parecían más fáciles de lo que en verdad eran, y esa mañana lo comprobó el joven pelirrojo. Quien en un inicio se propuso en cocinar unos simples huevos con tocino y una taza de café; labor que se extendió de simples minutos a un interminable lapso de tiempo en el que ni el muchacho que le acompañaba ni él paraban de reírse al probar los platillos de tan malos sabores, mismos que terminaba por comerse el cerdo de la familia. Tanto tardaron que inclusive llego el anciano amante de las computadoras.

-Buenos días joven Dipper... Y...- Saludo al par de muchachos que se encontraban en la cocina.

-Ah, mil disculpas, soy Marius von Fundshauser. Pase la noche con Dipper en una pijamada.- Se presentó con voz cortes mientras le había una ligera reverencia en señal de respeto.

-O-Oh, buenos días, joven Marius.- Término por saludar, no se sorprendía del nombre de origen Austriaco del chico, si no, que este dijera que se quedo a pasar la noche con el amante de lo paranormal y sobrino-nieto de un par de gemelos igual de particulares que él y su hermana.

-¿Quiere desayunar anciano McGucket?- El chico Pines se asomaba ligeramente de la cocina al preguntar eso.

-Gracias muchachos, pero ya desayune con mi hijo.- Les informo al momento en que se ponía en marcha con rumbo a la salida, sólo había ido ahí por que escucho risas.- ¿Vas a entrenar hoy, joven Dipper?- Cuestiono al ver su vestimenta.

-Así es, aunque no con Mabel. Ya que pasó la noche con Grenda en una pijamada.- Era, nuevamente, una mentira a medias; y eso nunca mejor dicho, ya que sólo había pasado la mitad de la noche ahí.

-Ya veo. Bueno, en ese caso no te sobré esfuerces. Voy a estar en mi laboratorio por sí me necesitan.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por el marco de la puerta y dejar al par de jóvenes solos nuevamente con la única compañía de cierto cerdo color rosado.

-Bien, será mejor que desayunes.- Indico el joven castaño al mismo tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos una taza de café.

-Si, lo bueno es que ya acabe.- Orgulloso, sí último platico que preparó cuando aquel anciano de barba larga apareció le resultaba el más delicioso que había probado su paladar.

-Je... Si. Bueno, yo me acabare esto y entrenare un poco.- Comentaba señalando su taza.

-¿Que entrenas?- Curioso, no pudo evitar formular esa pregunta segundos después de pasar un bocado de comida.

-Entreno con el bastón. Y un poco de Box. Además de tener rutinas para fortalecerme.- Declaro mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos, dándole a entender que con hablar de eso sólo podía emocionarse cada vez más.

-Oh, ya veo.- argumentó antes de que pusiera otro trozo de comida en su boca- ¿Puedo entrenar contigo?- Se emocionaba por la idea de poder practicar algo distinto a lo de siempre. Además de que aquel castaño demostró ser demasiado fuerte en la pelea contra de la noche; puesto que, según lo que le contó el albino con el que compartió cuarto, tenía bastantes heridas por la pelea que libró contra el enmascarado.

-B-Bueno, si tu quieres.- Nunca le desagradaba la idea de poder fortalecerse con alguien, ya que por lo general lo veía de alguna manera como motivación extra, por lo que no lo pensó mucho.

Pasaba el rato, terminaron de desayunar y después de que sintieron que habían digerido sus alimentos; se encaminaron al patio trasero donde podían ejercitarse a sus anchas al mismo tiempo que respiraban el aire limpio del lugar. Estiramientos, pesas, trote, golpes al saco de boxeo; entré más pasaban los minutos más cumplían con los requisitos de un buen entrenamiento. Aunque, no fue sí no hasta que se pusieron a adiestrar su manejo en las armas respectivas cuando hablaron nuevamente.

-¿Cómo son tus tíos?- De la nada, esa pregunta salía de la nada, o al menos, así la sentía Dipper, pero para Marius, dicho cuestionamiento llevaba en su cabeza desde hacía horas.

-¿Cómo son? ¿A que te refieres en específico?- Prefería un poco de contexto, ya que contarle acerca de ese par de ancianos era bastante complicado.

-Pues... ¿Cómo actúan? Bueno, no se sí me explico, es que cuando estábamos platicando con lo que paso en el almacén; dijiste que les dirías cuando llegaran. Y, me causa intriga.- Se explicó de manera un poco peculiar, pero al menos, se dio a entender al muchacho del bastón.

-A-Ah, bueno. Mi tío Ford, el mayor; es un científico de quince doctorados amante de lo paranormal. Mientras que el tío Stan es más despreocupado, es alguien adiestrado en los negocios y siempre los puede poner a su favor. Oh bueno, así es como se presentan ante el mundo; pero la verdad es que ambos son sujetos con bastante fuerza y determinación. Ambos han pasado por cosas distintas y afrontado retos bastante complicados; de hecho, si, ambos clasifican como héroes de gran calibre, saben pelear, planear estrategias, ser sigilosos, entre ambos cubren un gran campo de cosas. Sin duda, los dos sujetos más maravillosos que conocerás jamás.- Poco a poco a Dipper se le notaba un aire de voz orgulloso, veía al par de mayores como ejemplos admirables. Uno que siempre hacia lo correcto, y el otro que siempre hacia lo necesario; sin duda, uno complementaba al otro.

-Vaya, por como lo dices suenan fantásticos.- Argumento mientras bajaba la espada y se secaba el sudor de la frente.

-Je, es que lo son.- Aún con el mismo tono de voz que uso para describirlo, dijo esas palabras; mientras que, con lentitud bajaba su bastón de entrenamiento.- ¿Qué horas serán?- Cuestiono al aire, se había distraído tanto con el entrenamiento que no midió el tiempo.

-Son las nueve y media de la mañana.- Le contesto el joven austriaco mientras sacaba su celular del pantalón.

-Vaya que pasa el tiempo rápido. Será mejor que me vaya a bañar. ¿Trajiste ropa para cambiarte aquí? ¿O te bañarás en tu hotel?- Le formulaba dicho cuestionamiento al momento de recoger las cosas que usaron y ponerlas en la caseta donde encontró la montura de caballo.

-Creo que lo mejor será ir a mi hotel. Así sirve que duermo un poco más en lo que espero la hora para ver a mi amada.- Planeo convenientemente después de unos segundos.

-Bueno, en ese caso te acompaño a la salida.- Finalizo, y aquel pelirrojo. Asintió sin ningún problema, sin duda se la pasaba bien con aquel castaño.

Ambos muchachos caminaron con rumbo al estudio del joven Pines, donde tomaron las cosas del barón con la intención de retirarse aunque no sin antes terminar de recoger un poco más el lugar a la par que ocultar aquella tabla con información que no debía de ver nadie más que ellos. Y una vez finalizado todo; en la entrada de la mansión, el par de jóvenes se despidieron de manera amena con la esperanza de verse después en la tarde. Sin más, la residencia volvió a quedar en silencio, por lo que el chico de ojos grises se dispuso a ir a su cuarto con el fin de asearse para después, y teniendo un poco de suerte, conciliar un poco de sueño extra.

 _ **10:21 hrs, Residencia Northwest;  
**_  
-Esa Wendy, se zafo por pura suerte.- Reclamaba cierta asiática aun con un ligero mal humor al mismo tiempo que pasaba un trapo por la mesa de la cocina. Antes de llegar a la casa de la rubia habían hecho lo planeado, pasar a la casa de Grenda para fingir que la velada la pasaron ahí, además de que también aprovecharon para cambiarse. Ahora ella llevaba puesta una camisa blanca holgada con rayas azules horizontales, unos shorts de mezclilla y unas zapatillas deportivas.

-¿Cuál suerte? Lo hizo adrede, sabia que tenia que trabajar y no nos dijo nada.- Tambry de igual forma reclamo la forma en que la pelirroja se libro de ayudar con la limpieza. En ese momento vestía con un pantalón negro, botines altos, una blusa morada y una chamarra de cuero negra bastante pegada.

-Si, bueno. De igual forma todo seria mas fácil si cierta pareja no hubiese hecho tanto ruido anoche.- Le reclamo Mabel mientras se frotaba los ojos con pesadez. En ese momento se encontraba usando un suéter verde claro con dos rayas negras horizontales a la altura de su abdomen, una falda gris oscuro, zapatillas al juego y un listón en su cabeza que le ayudaba a resaltar mas.

-Tranquilas, chicas. En cuanto acabemos de limpiar podemos dormir un poco mas si es que quieren.- Pacifica, con un buen humor que no sabían que podía tener, decía esas palabras con sinceridad mientras adornaba su rostro con una amplia sonrisa. Quien además de eso, vestía con un vestido morado que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, además de unas medias negras largas, unos botines de color café claro y una campera rosa fuerte; además de tener un cinturón negro a la altura de su cadera que le ayudaba a resaltar su figura.

-Sigo preguntándome por que tienes tan buen humor.- Se quejo levemente Grenda mientras pensaba en lo dicho por la rubia. Su atuendo parecía un poco mas arreglada, ya que se encontraba usando una falda color beige, zapatillas negras, y una blusa formal color salmón ligeramente transparente.

-No lo se.- Simple, esa era su única respuesta. Y después de darla, regreso a su labor de trabajar en la limpieza de su hogar.

-Algo te traes. ¿Qué sucedió anoche?- Inquisitiva, Candy se ponía en su camino cuando esta caminaba de la cocina a la sala.

-No sucedió nada, tontita.- Con una melodiosa risita, "contesto" a la pregunta de su amiga para después volver a encaminarse a su destino.

-Algo sucedió.- Le susurro a Mabel de manera discreta, y la joven castaña solo se limito a intercambiar la mirada entre sus amigas en seña de pensar al respecto.

-Arg, no, no quiero pensar en nada de eso. Mejor, apresurémonos con esto y después durmamos un poco mas.- Le pidió de forma calmada mientras le veía con ligera ternura y piedad. A lo que la chica Chiu asintió sin ningún problema, sentía que la verdad era innegable; no habían dormido mas que un par de horas y eso, de manera forzosa, por lo que sus cuerpos exigían algo de descanso.

-Bien.- Se rindió ante la propuesta.- _Puede que solo sea mi imaginación. Ya que; según respaldaron Robbie y Tambry, solo vieron bajar a Dipper desde el piso superior._ \- pensaba para sus adentros mientras se mantenía al tanto de seguir con sus labores.- _Por lo que es imposible que hayan pasado la noche juntos._ \- Finalizo, y después de esa reflexión, su animo mejoro levemente.

 _ **11:03 hrs, Cabaña del Misterio;  
**_  
Wendy se encontraba con la pose típica que ponía para trabajar; con las piernas alzadas en el mostrador y la silla ligeramente hecha hacia atrás, solo que, con el extra de que se encontraba durmiendo con una revista sobre su rostro. A su lado, Melody no hacia mas que sonreírle de manera condescendiente y pensando en que su noche quizá no fue la mas amena.

-Al final se durmió.- Soos acababa de entrar a la tienda de regalos con su característico buen humor.

-Si, estaba demasiado cansada.- Le comento su pareja al momento de verle.

-Me imagino. Se le veía en la mirada; la conozco de hace mucho, se cuando no va a poder ni levantarse.- A modo de mofa, esas palabras eran pronunciadas con un ligero aire nostálgico al mismo tiempo que burlesco.

-Jeje… Imagino que si, lo bueno, es que no hay muchos clientes hoy.- Le comento al ver que el grupo de turistas con el que había estado ya se retiraba del lugar a paso lento.

-Si, es lo bueno. Así que, mejor dejar que descanse un poco.- Le tomaba la mano con gentileza a la chica que le había aceptado tal cual era su forma de ser, y mientras miraron con ternura a la joven que se encontraba roncando a su lado, no pudieron evitar sentir una cálida sensación en su pecho.

 _ **11:55 hrs, Colina de la Mansión;**_

Pacifica se encontraba subiendo aquella pendiente con una sonrisa casi radiante. Se mantenía con un buen humor que adornada todo a su alrededor de una forma que no creía ni ella misma que era posible; aunque, poca atención le ponía a dicho detalle, ya que solamente se dedicaba a apreciar el paisaje mientras pensaba en lo que había quedado con las chicas. Tambry quedo de verse con Robbie en su casa para pasar el rato, Grenda debía de verse con Marius a medio día, por lo que ya debería de estar en la estatua del fundador. Mientras que Mabel y Candy se quedaron en la casa de la segunda para descansar un poco mas, y ella, había dicho tenia otra labor que hacer: cosa que no era mentira, ya que le debía a cierto castaño unos cuantos misterios. Aunque, antes de que pudiera profundizar en dicho pensar, había llegado a las puertas de la residencia del joven; misma que hace pocos años era suya; misma en la que se ocultaban mas secretos de los que pudiera creer a simple vista, misma en la que habían de pie unas cuantas personas apenas entrando.

-Buenos días. Philip.- Saludo al mayordomo mas cercano a ella.

-Oh, buenos días señorita Northwest. Se ve de muy buen humor el día de hoy.- Señalo de forma amigable mientras le hacia una seña de que fuera ella la primera en pasar a la residencia.

-Gracias. Me lo están diciendo mucho el día de hoy.- Platico con el mismo humor a la par de encaminarse al edificio frente a ella; aunque, no sin antes apreciar a los trabajadores de la mansión. Eran tres hombres mayores, incluyendo al mayordomo principal; de edades no tan variadas, probablemente de entre cuarenta y cincuenta años. Y a parte, habían seis sirvientas de apariencia joven, de entre los veinte o treinta años de edad; entre las cuales también se incluía la sirvienta principal, Susan.

-¿Viene a visitar a los amos Pines?- Cuestiono Susan al mismo tiempo que le habría la puerta para que entrara.

-Solo a Dipper, Mabel esta en casa de Candy.- Les informo de manera calmada, ya que sabia que el grupo de trabajadores apenas iban llegando del pueblo vecino; como se lo había señalado el chico Pines cuando encontró la carta del anciano McGucket en el comedor.

-Ya veo. En ese caso iré a buscarlo a su habitación.- Ya estaban en la recepción, y fue el hombre que asistía siempre al anciano McGucket con sus inventos.

-No, descuida, yo misma iré.- Le sonrió al mismo tiempo que se encaminaba a la parte superior y se despedía con la mano de los amables trabajadores. Quienes al ver que se retiraba a la planta superior, no dudaron en regresar la sonrisa y disponerse a ir a hacer su labor de forma amena.

Por su parte, la joven muchacha camino de manera lenta por las escaleras; pensando en los pasadizos secretos que debía de enseñar al muchacho de cabellos castaños para que este se sintiera a gusto; aunque, para eso sabia que solo podía enseñarle todos los que ella conocía. Llego al pasillo en el que se encontraba su habitación; la cual permanecía cerrada por algún motivo; así que, a manera de sorpresa, decidió entrar de una forma bastante peculiar. Se posiciono cerca de la entrada secreta del cuarto, y sin dudarlo, activo el pasadizo secreto del mismo; quedando dentro de un armario ya lleno con ropa de diversos tipos. Aunque, no tenia tiempo para apreciar la misma: cerro la pared falsa y después de unos segundos, toco la puerta del armario.

-¿A-Acaban de tocar la puerta del armario?- Se escucho la voz del chico un poco desconcertado por la sorpresa que eso significaba.- Je, no. Imposible. En la mansión solo estamos McGucket y yo.- Se volvió a escuchar al mismo tiempo que pasos suyos resonaban con el suelo de madera. Estaba ya enfrente del mismo y a punto de abrirlo, trago saliva, y sin mas, lo hizo.

-Hola.- Saludo la joven dentro del mueble.

-Elise. Me asustase. ¿Cómo entraste ahí?- Pregunto al mismo tiempo que le tendía la mano para que saliera del escondite.

-Pensé que ya nada te asustaba.- Se burlo de manera sonora al salir.- Ah, y ya no estas solo. Acaban de llegar Philip y los demás.- Le indico después de ver como recobraba el aliento aquel joven.

-A-Ah… Ok, ahora. ¿Me contaras como entraste ahí?- Le cuestiono al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al mueble y lo inspeccionaba de todas las esquinas.

-Si, es hora. Vamos. Te tengo que enseñar muchas cosas.- Ahora era ella quien le tendía la mano y le incitaba a entrar en el armario. Y aunque un poco dudoso, el chico Pines acepto.- ¿No tienes mucha ropa?- Con burla preguntaba ese hecho.

-Estaba mas vacío antes, pero Ford me llevo de compras.- Contesto al momento de cerrar la puerta y quedar en la penumbra dentro de aquel sitio; que, aunque amplio, para dos personas era de un tamaño algo reducido gracias a las prendas que colgaban en el interior.- ¿Y? ¿Vamos a buscar esos pasajes? ¿O me engañaste para jugar siete minutos en el paraíso?- Se quería burlar, en serio que si, pero aquella mofa salió con aires bastantes serios, por lo que ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo fijamente con la ayuda de la poca luz que entraba a través de la puerta apreciando también el rubor de sus mejillas.

-T-Tienes razón… V-Vamos…- Finalmente fue ella quien hablo, y sin dudarlo, poso su mano en la esquina superior derecha de aquel ostentoso armario. Acto seguido, su palma se hundió en un cuadrado de dimensiones parecidas al del armario que vieron esa noche. Y sin mas, la puerta secreta se revelo ante los ojos de los jóvenes. Dipper estaba maravillado con aquel mecanismo interno, y después de observar por dentro y por fuera la puerta, se termino por salir sin miramientos.

-Wow, sin duda, algo muy loco.- Se limito a decir con una sonrisa bastante amplia, mientras que la muchacha a su lado solo se mantenía de pie con un bochorno increíblemente pronunciado.

- _E-E-E-Estaba a punto de decirle… Q-Q-Q-Que si quería, nos podíamos b-b-b-besar por siete minutos._ \- Pensó con nerviosismo y vergüenza. Pero rápidamente recobro la compostura al ver que aquel joven estaba con la cabeza sumergida en su diario mientras anotaba las cosas de manera rápida en una pagina.- ¿De donde sacaste tu diario?- Curiosa por ese hecho, no había visto que lo llevara consigo cuando entraron al mueble.

-¿Eh?- estaba distraído- Ah, de aquí.- Se abrió la sudadera que llevaba puesta, y en la parte interna de la misma, había un bolsillo secreto.

-A-Ah, ya veo.- Fue lo único que dijo, puesto que no fue hasta que él señalo ese punto que cayo en cuenta de al vestimenta del castaño. Traía puesta aquella sudadera negra que le vio la noche anterior, además de traer una playera roja de algodón, unos pantalones grises oscuros, sus botas negras, unos guantes de cuero negro con las puntas de los dedos descubiertos y su característica gorra azul con blanco.- B-Bueno, cuando acabes continuamos.- Le señalo al mismo tiempo que cuidaba de que nadie viniese por el pasillo y así poder mantener los secretos de la mansión entre ellos dos.

-Ya casi acabo.- Le comento al mismo tiempo que daba los últimos detalles al diario cinco, el mismo en el que había iniciado solo hace unos minutos con la sección de secretos del pueblo.- Bien, sigamos.- Argumento feliz a la par que cerraba su libro y lo guardaba en su bolsillo secreto.

-De acuerdo. Vamos al armario.- Pidió al mismo tiempo que cerraba la entrada secreta de la habitación, para después y con simpleza, caminar entre los dos hasta el pequeño cuarto de donde salieron esa madrugada para poder hablar. Acto seguido, entro por el pequeño lugar y bajo las escaleras de forma rápida, como solía hacerlo de niña; Dipper al ver eso, sintió que debía de hacer lo mismo; por lo que sin dudarlo y después de cerrar la puerta secreta, hizo lo mismo que su compañera de aventuras.

Duraron en descenso lo suficiente como para que aquel muchacho sintieran que habían llegado al sótano del anciano McGucket, aunque esto no era del todo exacto, ya que las escaleras terminaban en un lugar bastante peculiar, uno que se parecía a la primera sección del bunker de su tío Ford, en donde guardaba todas sus conservas, solo que en ese lugar solo habían dos estantes con cajas con las mismas, unos cuantos juegos de mesa antiguos, sillones, camas de tipo litera que aparentaban ser bastantes cómodas, también había una mesa de café bastante pequeña, en la que yacía reposando un radio con varios paquetes de baterías a su lado, además de unas linternas y woki tokis de color negro. El suelo estaba con un amplio tapete de color café claro que daba una sensación de confort bastante agradable.

-¿Un bunker anti desastres?- Pregunto al pasar la mirada de manera detenida por el lugar. Parando solo en una escalera de mano que yacía en una de las paredes; junto a la cual había un mueble de buen tamaño y un par de sillas además de un colchón sin base para ponerlo; uno que parecía bastante cómodo.

-Así es, y esas escaleras que ves ahí llevan a una trampilla que esta a poca distancia de la palanca para abrir las puertas a los terrenos de la mansión.- Informo al ponerse aun lado suyo, después de accionar un apagador para prender la luz del lugar.

-Vaya, ¿y como se accede por esa trampilla?- Cuestiono al acercarse un poco a la misma y poderla apreciar con mas detalle.

-Bueno, basta con que pongas tu mano en el borde de la misma y presiones rápidamente con fuerza. De esa manera se activa un resorte interno que la levanta en completo silencio y como es algo en particular lo que genera presión, no lo confunde con la fuerza de un pisotón o el andar normal.- Le informaba de manera técnica al momento de apreciarla con mas detenimiento, recordando por un momento el como; sus padres, al ver que no tendrían repercusiones por sus acciones en la fiesta, le enseñaron esos pasajes con confianza. Tanto estaba sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos, que no noto como Dipper usaba una lámpara oculta en su cinturón para volver pequeño el colchón que no tenia lugar, y después, se lo guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. Creía que ella le había visto, pero al voltear a verla, solo aprecio como se quedaba de pie debajo de la trampilla; admirándola. Soltó un suspiro de gusto al verla así, y sin mas, solamente saco su diario.

-Interesante.- Era lo único que articulaba aquel joven muchacho que nuevamente tenia en sus manos aquel quinto tomo de sus actividades misteriosas y escribía en el de manera rápida.

-Si, de aquí solo nos queda uno mas. Podemos llegar desde este escondite, pero me gustaría enseñártela como a mi me la enseñaron.- Repitió las palabras del chico Pines de manera sarcástica, generando que el mismo chico se riera de manera amplia.

-Jejeje… Imagino que si.- Le contesto aun con la gracia de su comentario causando estragos en su semblante, en serio se la pasaba bien con ella por algún motivo en particular. Tanto así, que no podía evitar girar a verla mientras aun se mantenía escribiendo; admirando como caminaba de manera bastante peculiar, ya que inclusive pareciera que danzaba por el lugar de una manera alegre.

-Hoy muchos dicen que estoy de muy buen humor.- Inicio un nuevo tema de conversación a la par que se giraba al chico.

-Y se te nota.- Contesto burlesco al mismo tiempo que guardaba su diario y pluma en el bolsillo secreto.

-Puede…- susurro, pero en aquel sitio cerrado sus oídos captaron su dulce voz como si le estuviera hablando a un lado suyo- que sea por tus "buenos días".- Coqueta, así lucia ante su mirar aquella muchacha de apariencia sumamente atractiva.

-En ese caso…- ¿qué estaba por decir? No le importaba, era guiado por alguna fuerza desconocida; era impulsado por ella, no. Era motivado- Tendré que dártelos mas seguido, por que luces hermosa con esa sonrisa.- Una sonrisa galán que no sabia que era capaz de poner era la que adornaba su rostro. Y tras unos segundos en que ninguno de los dos sabia que estaba pasando, fueron atrapados por un potente rubor que cubría sus mejillas de manera ardiente y abrasadora.

No hablaron mas, se mantuvieron en silencio. Pero, nuevamente, Dipper era jalado por esa sensación que poco a poco reconocía, la misma que le manejaba el pensar cuando se había liado con Candy y Wendy. Un deseo bastante potente embriagaba su juicio, sus pasos, lentos, se encaminaban a la rubia quien le miraba expectante, deseosa; por mas que quisiera negar las cosas; sentía envidia de sus amigas por sentir el deseo de aquel chico, y ella, por mas que quisiera negarse, anhelaba verse envuelta en ese apasionante fuego que él era capaz de encender. Estaban ahora el uno frente al otro, se sostenían el mirar con ansias, aquel chico actuó primero: tomó de su cintura a la chica Northwest al mismo tiempo que la acercaba a su cuerpo, ella, sin dudarlo un segundo, alzo los brazos para rodear el cuello del chico Pines.

Y ahí estaba, un cálido y ardiente beso que era la unión de aquel par de jóvenes adolescentes. Sus ojos cerrados, sus cuerpos tensos, sus respiraciones agitadas y la pasión que se ponía al momento de mover los labios y la lengua. Estaban completamente sincronizados en ese momento, no querían despegarse, pero debían; si no, no podrían controlarse mas. No dudarían en hacer algo que no estaba bien llevarlo a cabo; o al menos, no sin antes ser, "algo mas".

-M-Mejor, irnos…- Logro decir entre susurros el chico.

-S-Si…- Contesto con dificultar mientras con una fuerza de voluntad enorme, acababa con el abrazo que se daban y le dejaba a él ir en frente.

Subieron las escaleras sin dirigirse la mirada, salieron del armario de la planta baja, y aun en silencio, fue ella quien lo guio hasta el ultimo pasaje secreto. Uno que curiosamente, estaba dentro de un lugar que le pertenecía a el joven cazador de lo paranormal. Uno que a mitad de camino ya sabia que era su destino, uno que por algún motivo se sentía emocionado de llegar.

-¿Mi estudio?- Ligeramente sorprendido del lugar en el que fueron a dar, le volteo a ver con sus mejillas aun rojas por la sangre, al igual que ella.

-Si. Aquí esta el ultimo pasaje secreto.- Argumento con poca timidez y emoción.

-Bueno. Le sigo, señorita Northwest.- En una reverencia exagerada, decía eso con las intenciones de que el ambiente se relajara un poco. Lo suficiente para que no se sintiera incomodo. Y ella lo entendió, por lo que, con una mano cubriendo su boca soltó una risa pequeña, una que le hacia sentir mas a gusto.

-Que bien que sea así.- Fueron sus únicas palabras antes de devolver la reverencia y parar de reír. Camino de forma lenta hacia la chimenea del cuarto, para; después de voltear a ver a su acompañante por un segundo, meter la mano dentro de la misma de forma segura. Busco por unos instantes algo en particular, pero antes de que Dipper se agachara para buscar ese "algo" ella lo encontró primero. Una pequeña agarradera de metal color negro que jalo hacia abajo. Un segundo donde solo se escucharon cadenas dentro del muro fue suficiente para que él volteara su mirada a donde el ruido se hacia presente.

Deteniendo la vista a un metro de distancia de la misma, y en uno de los paneles de madera que había en la pared debajo de los premios de casa se escucho el común ruido de una barra de metal siendo retirada de un seguro. Acto seguido, una pared falsa se abrió ante sus ojos, tenia las mismas dimensiones que una puerta común y corriente. Pero daba aun pasillo de madera bastante llamativo. Casi igual al que la cabaña del misterio tenia para la entrada al elevador.

-Wow…- Lento, casi pausado, era su andar hasta el mismo pasillo, pero, fue detenido por una mano.

-Ese es el último comportamiento, uno que conduce a otra entrada a la mansión. Pero, después de verla, quiero que cumplas con el favor que me debes.- La forma en que se lo decía tenia algo que no sabia por que, le encantaba; se mostraba firme, segura de sus palabras; y aun así, seguía manteniendo su rubor en las mejillas. Y quería contestarle, pero ahora, con ligera burla, en un tono de voz casi sarcástico; uno que por mas que quisiera que saliera de otra forma de su boca, sabia que seria no sucedería.

-Finalmente…- Se burlo al mismo tiempo que giraba los ojos de forma sarcástica. Provocando que la muchacha riera de manera risueña por la situación en la que estaba.


	44. Inesperado Evento

_**Ok, este capitulo iba a ser mas largo. Pero sin previo aviso una tormenta se hizo presente por mi casa, generando que se me fuera la luz mas de una vez y que perdiera el capitulo dos veces. Asi es, me tomo un poco mas de tiempo subirlo por que tuve que volver a escribirlo gracias a que lo perdi... TwT Pero bueno, espero que sea de su agrado. Y si es asi, ansio que me lo digan en un Review, y si no les gusto algo en particular, o quieren darme una critica con respecto a algo, bueno, de igual manera espero el Review. :D**_

 _ **En fin, comencemos. La serie de Gravity Falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch, su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria que estan por leer esta hecha por un Fan y para Fans con el unico proposito de entretener y sin animos de lucro.**_

 _ **Marcoman; ahorita los estoy poniendo mucho tiempo juntos por las situaciones. Pero descuida, ya llegara el momento de las otras dos chicas. :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 23: Inesperado Evento**_

-Y a todo esto... ¿Dónde esta Mabel?- Cuestiono aquel joven de cabellos castaños que iba al frente con lámpara en mano mientras cuidaba no tropezarse con algún desperfecto de la estructura del túnel por el que pasaban los dos.

-Se quedo con Candy en su casa para dormir. Dijo que le quedaba mas cerca que la mansión.- Le informo al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba al brazo del chico y se alejaba de una telaraña de buen tamaño que yacía en la pared derecha.

-Ah, bueno, supongo que tiene razón.- Se encogió de hombros en seña de desinterés. Mas que nada, por que en ese momento prefería prestarle atención al interminable pasillo por el que caminaba. En un principio esperaba algo menos llamativo, pero al parecer esa pared falsa le llevo a un subnivel mas de la mansión, uno donde empezaba ese corredor interminable hecho con tablas y vigas. Bien podía quedarse ahí la mitad del pueblo en una sola fila, o quizás el mismo completo de igual forma; no lo sabia a ciencia cierta, mas que nada por que después de un rato de caminar se le hizo tedioso medir con pasos el mismo pero, por mas que quisiera no prestarle atención, se le hacia de alguna manera familiar; la caminata. Tanto así como para generarle una sensación de nostalgia parecida al de pasar por una calle en la que ya había andado.

-Pues si, pero eso a la vez me permitió venir a solas contigo.- Le comento aun risueña, y de hecho, fue ahí cuando volteo a verla; perdiéndose en sus ojos azules por un segundo.

-Je… Si… D-De hecho…- Fue lo único que pensó era correcto decir. Y después de perderse por un segundo, decidió que prefería postrar su atención nuevamente en el camino, el mismo que, poco a poco se acortaba.

-Casi llegamos al final.- Señalo la chica al momento de ver al mismo punto que él.

-¿Y donde es ese final?- Pregunto curioso al mismo tiempo que le miraba de reojo.

-Ya lo veras.- A modo de burla articulaba esas palabras mientras continuaba con su andar de manera calmada, al mismo momento en que se aferraba mas al muchacho, para retrasar mas su llegada.

-Hummm…- sonaba pensativo aquel muchacho con ese sonido de meditación- ¿Por qué siento que me abrazas para retrasarme?- Mofándose por haber descubierto su treta, le formulaba dicha pregunta a manera de sorprenderla, una sorpresa que nunca le llego.

-Por que eso es lo que estoy haciendo.- Le respondió sarcástica y con fingida prepotencia.

-Ah, ya veo. Jamás dejaras de ser malvada, Elise.- Contesto la burla con otra, se sentía divertido con la conversación.

-Ni tu dejaras de ser un Nerd obsesionado con los misterios.- Fue su respuesta; una que, por algún motivo que no entendía, sonaba mas a cumplido que otra cosa.

-Claro que lo soy. Me gusta ser así.- Resoplo sarcástico, si algo había aprendido desde hacia mucho, era a aprender a burlarse de si mismo para que los defectos que portaba no le generaran ningún malestar al momento de mencionarlos, y por lo tanto, mejorarlos hasta hacerlos una fortaleza.

-Bueno, a mi me gusta ser mala.- Le contesto de la misma forma; negar lo que era estaba mal. Y aunque lo que decía en ese momento tampoco era verdad, prefería burlarse de su antigua forma de ser. No dejaba que nada la atormentara, si en algo se había vuelto mejor, era en su actitud con las personas: y de eso estaba orgullosa.

-Y me gusta que seas mala.- Poco a poco la conversación cambiaba de rumbo.

-Y a mi que seas un nerd.- Siendo sus pasos, hacia lo mismo que él y le devolvía la contestación de manera amigable, ya que, era lo que sentía.

Pero no pudieron continuar con la charla, ya que sin que lo notaran; habían llegado al final del camino, donde los esperaba una escalera de mano hacia arriba. Ambos se miraron por un segundo, para después, ser él quien fuera primero en subir; y, según las indicaciones de la rubia, solo debía de apretar una placa falsa que había a su mano derecha para que la compuerta fuera liberada y pudieran salir. Dipper, hizo lo que ella le indico, cada paso, pada detalle, para salir a la superficie y ver aquello que ella le tenia como sorpresa; uno en el que había estado mas de una vez, pero, solo había pasado por ahí, nunca se tomo el tiempo de buscar algún pasaje secreto. Miraba a su alrededor; apreciaba el cielo azul sobre su cabeza, la entrada al bosque, y detrás suyo, la parte trasera de la mansión; finalmente, observo de manera detenida al lugar de donde salía la joven Northwest, el pasaje secreto estaba escondido en una raíz de un tronco. Y no cualquiera, si no, el mismo en el que tiempo atrás se dispuso a hacer el exorcismo de cierto fantasma leñador.

-¿S-Siempre fue un pasaje secreto?- Cuestiono aun sin caer en la realidad de las cosas. Se le hacia verdaderamente fascinante las muchas cosas que habían a su alrededor y que aun permanecían sin descubrirse.

-Sip. De hecho es mi favorito, ya que sale directamente al bosque; además de que se conecta con el del bunker; así que no habría problemas en caso de un desastre.- Informo gustosa mientras daba vueltas sobre el pasto verde que indicaba la entrada al frondoso bosque.

-Sin duda, es un secreto bastante peculiar.- Finalmente soltó esas palabras, para después simplemente ponerse a inspeccionar el lugar que daba entrada al pasillo. Cerro la compuerta, y sin mas saco su diario para poder anotar las especificaciones del mismo.- ¿Y como lo abres desde afuera?- Curioso, le volteo a ver de reojo. La chica, mientras tanto, solo se encontraba recargada en un árbol con una sonrisa amplia; paso solo un segundo de silencio; y aun sumergido en este, ella solamente alzo la mano y la metió con cuidado en el agujero que tenia a unos centímetros de su cabeza, presionando con cuidado en un punto exacto y generando que de esa manera se abriera el compartimiento secreto de nuevo.- Practico.- Bromista nuevamente; le volteaba a ver de reojo al expresarse de esa manera; apreciando su amplia sonrisa.- Pero, bueno. Supongo que ya acabamos.- Inquirió a la par que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la chica de dorada cabellera al mismo tiempo que se guardaba nuevamente su diario.

-Supone bien, joven Pines.- Contesto con burla al momento de dedicar esas palabras.

-Soy bueno en eso, señorita Northwest.- Le seguía la corriente de forma amigable.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Qué mas puedes suponer?- Poco a poco, lentamente, el ambiente se embriagaba con un dulce aroma que les incitaba a reanudar con lo anterior empezado.

-Supongo que…- estaba a punto de hablar, pero un ruido en el bosque se hizo presente, generando que ambos muchachos se voltearan a ver que era lo que generaba tal estruendo al mismo tiempo que dicho ambiente se rompía de manera abrupta.-…no estamos solos.- Articulo esas palabras de forma seria mientras al mismo tiempo inspeccionaba con la mirada aquel frondoso bosque.

-¿Crees que sea algo malo ese ruido?- Ella también estaba con la guardia en alto, puesto que solo esa madrugada habían regresado de una intensa pelea y no descartaba el hecho de que aquel lunático se volviera a presentar a pesar de que el muchacho a su lado negara la posibilidad.

-No lo se… Pero mejor estar preparado.- Sonaba listo para combatir, las heridas no le molestaban en ese momento gracias a su magia; pero si se abrían podía que no pudiese combatir como era debido. Alzo el brazo derecho enfrente de la muchacha, resguardándola en su retaguardia al mismo tiempo que mantenía la mirada fija en la penumbra de las sombras; esperando cualquier señal para invocar su bastón.

-Oink, oink.- Del bosque salía un cerdo bastante familiar para los dos.

-¡Solo es Waddles!- Grito con enojo la chica al ver que se había espantado por nada, por su parte, el castaño solo se arrodillo para que el animal de granja se acercara a él y así pudiera acicalarlo.

-Je, tranquila. Quizá solo esta andando por ahí.- Le comento con gracia al ver que en serio se molesto.

-¿De donde pudo haber venido? ¿Es mas, no dice Mabel que es peligroso dejarlo fuera?- Cuestiono poco después de que el enojo le disminuyera un poco.

-Si, pero se refugia entre los arboles. Así que descuida, él esta bien. Y puede que solo diera la vuelta por ahí en busca de algo que comerse.- Acariciaba al cerdo en aquel recoveco al que no se podía alcanzar por su propia cuenta al decir esas palabras.

-Hablando de buscar…- en seña de acordarse de algo, pronuncio esas palabras para que el muchacho se girara a verla- Creo que es hora de que me cumplas con lo que me debes.- Casi burlesca decía aquellas palabras.

-Supongo que si. Aunque, no se que tenga que ver con buscar.- Le sonreía a la par que dejaba que aquella mascota tan adorada por su gemela se encaminara a su hogar.

-Bueno, tiene que ver con buscar; ya que si no mal recuerdo: dijiste que querías buscarle un lugar seguro…- Pronuncio segura de sus palabras, generando que Dipper hurgara en sus pensamientos en busca de ese "algo" a lo que ella se refería.

-¿El cofre?- Arqueo la ceja con seño de confusión y sorpresa complementada con desconcierto.

-Exacto. Bueno, mas o menos. Lo que yo quiero de ti, es que me enseñes el lugar donde lo tienes guardado.- La expresión que le dedicaba aquel castaño frente a ella le parecía increíble; ojos bien abiertos, labios separados y un ligero sudor en sus mejillas.

-¿P-P-Por que quieres que te lo enseñe?- Justamente por eso, por su secretismo, esa era la estrategia que ella tenia desde el principio. Nunca la dejo de lado; compartir secretos, tantos y entre mas íntimos mejor, así, ambos se conocerían mas de lo que ya lo estaban. Para que de esa forma, poco a poco fuera naciendo en él aquel sentimiento que había nacido en ella.

-Por que me llama la atención. ¿O me dirás que después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, no me lo puedes mostrar?- Su tono de voz, aquella pose con la mano en la cintura y las caderas ladeadas de manera coqueta, el mirar que le dedicaba; pareciese que había vuelto a ser la misma de antes y a la vez, una muy distinta que solo había visto una sola ocasión, la misma chica que sin querer le abrazo y le embriago con un potente olor a rosas.

-B-Bien. Pero nadie debe de saber de ese lugar. ¿De acuerdo?- Le interrogo al momento de girarse con dirección al bosque para poder empezar a caminar y negar el hecho de que se pudo haber distraído por lo que podrían ser horas en solamente apreciarla.

-¿Por qué?- Le inquirió burlesca a la par que comenzaba a caminar a su lado.

-Por que es un lugar que solo yo conozco y lo quiero usar de una forma especial.- Se limito a decir; uno: por que era lo mas resumido que podía dar de explicación. Dos: aun buscaba distraer su pensar de la cautivadora imagen de aquella joven rubia.

-Oh, ya veo.- Su mirar ahora se posaba sobre aquel camino oculto, por mucho que ella hubiera vivido en esa mansión durante su infancia, la ruta que empezaron a tomar se le hacia bastante peculiar; nunca la había visto, y el suelo tenia marcas que le hacían parecer que el camino que recorrían aun estaba por formarse: como si las marcas del suelo fueran apenas moldeadas por el andar de una persona, una que, quizás era la misma que tenia a su lado y caminaba mirando al frente. Aquel chico de expresión seria a veces, pero tierna cuando quería; aquel de voz firme, pero dulce cuando debía; aquel que en antaño era probablemente el muchacho mas escuálido que jamás vio pero qu en esos momentos quizás era el mas genial que pisara la tierra: aquel que con solo voltear a verle sabia que sus mejillas ardían furiosamente por la vergüenza.

 _ **13:21 hrs, Residencia Chiu;**_

Una muy bien descansada Mabel acababa de despertarse después de tener una pequeña siesta que para ser "pequeña"; duro bastante tiempo. Yacía recostada en la cama de su amiga asiática con la misma cima de ella, ambas, solo con ver aquel mueble ni siquiera pensaron en la cortesía o la comodidad; simplemente se dejaron caer en la misma sin inmutarse a la posición en la que quedaron finalmente.

-Tengo hambre.- Se quejo a la par que incorporaba a medias su cuerpo, mirando por un momento a su alrededor para segundos después caer en cuenta de que se encontraba en la casa de su amiga pelinegra.

-Arg… ¿Dónde estoy?- Cuestiono desorientada la misma al despertarse por la incomodidad de que el lugar en el que descansaba se movió de repente.

-Estamos en tu casa. ¿Tienes algo de comer?- Dejando que fuera su sentido de supervivencia el que hablara, le formulo esa pregunta sin detenerse a pensar en las opciones que tenia para satisfacerla.

-¿No eres rica? Cómprame algo de comer; yo ya te deje dormir en mi casa.- Se burlo sonoramente. Sin duda un poco de descanso hacia que cualquiera cambiara de humor.

-Je… Quisiera, pero no hay un restaurante de comida rápida al otro lado del pasillo.- Le regreso la broma, de igual manera que la joven asiática, se sentía de mejor humor ahora que logro descansar un poco.

-Bueno, en ese caso supongo que solo nos queda bajar a ver si hay algo de comer en la cocina.- Le informo a la par que hacia ademan de ponerse de pie, generando de esa manera que la castaña se liberara de su prisión.

-¿Cómo crees que le este yendo a Grenda?- Mabel, mientras se acicalaba lo poco que se le desordeno al quedarse dormida, le hacia esa pregunta a la muchacha que a su lado solo se peinaba con los dedos.

-Estará bien. Solo esperemos que nadie la moleste ni intente quitarle a Marius delante de ella, por que si no…- Calculaba las posibilidades ante dichas situaciones. Varias, bastante desagradables con solo pensarlo, otras, donde ella posiblemente cargara un auto y lo lanzara hacia alguna estructura o al bosque en seña de furia desenfrenada.

-¿También pensaste en lo del auto?- La chica Pines era mas intuitiva de lo que muchos creían; además de que era poseedora de una increíble imaginación, por lo tanto, ver la expresión de terror en el rostro de su amiga le daba a entender que se habían imaginado lo mismo que ella.

-Je, si. Mejor ir a buscarla para cuidar que nada salga mal en su cita con Marius.- Se acomodo los lentes con ligero rubor al ver que había adivinado su pensar.- Aunque, lo mejor será primero comer algo.- Comento de forma normal, pensando en que primero debían de alimentarse. Ya que no habían comido nada desde la mañana en casa de su amiga de fuerza inimaginable.

-Je, por su puesto, Can-Can, primero comamos un poco.- Aquello lo decía mas por el rugir de su estomago que por otra cosa. Pero poco les importaba a las dos, ya que su humor se había recuperado casi de manera milagrosa.

-Por cierto…- le llamo la atención al momento de bajar las escaleras- ¿Qué fue aquello que Grenda te pidió prestado?- Entre cerro los ojos al momento de formular dicho cuestionamiento, ya que si no mal recordaba, era aquel objeto extraño por el cual habían llegado tarde Pacifica y ella la tarde pasada.

-A-Ah…- titubaba, no sabia si decir que era en realidad. Por un lado, quería sacárselo del pecho, por otro, no creía correcto andar divulgando esas cosas.- B-Bueno… M-Me pidió algo personal.- Jugaba con sus dedos al momento de decir aquellas palabras a la par que giraba la mirada al suelo.

-¿Pues con que tiene que ver?- Cada vez mas se mostraba mucho mas curiosa con respecto a ese detalle.

-B-Bueno… ¿Juras no decirlo?- Candy le miro de manera fija cuando le hizo dicha pregunta. Y en un momento levanto ambas manos, una en su pecho y otra a la altura de su cabeza en seña de promesa absoluta.- P-P-Pues veras… C-Cuando anduve con… Richy- aun le costaba decir ese nombre, solo un poco, era mas fuerte de lo que muchos pensaban- Pues, empecé a indagar sobre, ya sabes, "eso" y compre ciertas cosas que termine por no usar… Y Grenda, vino a mi con la duda de cómo ir a comprarlos, pero, como yo los tenia ya, se los di.- Su cara estaba roja de la vergüenza al contar aun sin detalles, aquella anécdota. Y no solo la suya, el rostro de Candy se encontraba encendido por la sangre en su cabeza, mientras su mirada se posaba en la nada misma.

-O-Oh, ya veo… A-Así que ella q-quiere…- Se imaginaba la situación entre los dos par de jóvenes, pero se detuvo antes de adentrarse mas en su traicionera imaginación.

-S-Si… P-Pero no se lo digas a nadie. ¿Entendido?- Cuestiono aun con las mejillas sonrojadas por la pena, y su amiga, sufriendo de los mismos estragos; solo pudo asentirle con la cabeza.- D-De acuerdo, ahora mejor comer algo para luego buscarlos y asegurarnos de que nada se salga de control.- Argumento a manera de finalizar con el tema que había salido de la nada.

-O-Ok, solo, una cosa mas.- Le detuvo en su andar a la cocina.

-¿Qué cosa?- Se medio giro a la muchacha de lentes.

-¿Cómo la vamos a encontrar? Seguro si le mandamos mensaje solo vamos a molestarla en su tarde tranquila con su novio.- Señalo la posibilidad de que eso pasara a la par que hacia notar su falta de conocimiento sobre el paradero de la pareja.

-Usaremos el GPS de su celular.- La respuesta se le hacia simple, a ambas de hecho; por que lo era. Solo bastaba con poner su numero celular en un rastreador y tendrían su localización.

-¿No cuenta como delito eso?- La chica Chiu no parecía totalmente convencida de ese método.

-No, ya que uno al aceptar los términos del GPS es como si aceptara que le siguieran. O al menos, eso dice Ford.- Las leyes en ese campo eran fácil de "infringir" ya que era tal como decía la chica de cabellos castaños, nadie podía decir o hacer nada contra ese detalle puesto que el usuario lo acepto desde un principio.

-O-Oh… Y-Ya veo.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. ¿Qué mas podía agregar a la conversación? La familia Pines era reconocida por usar las leyes a su favor, hasta tal punto en que ellos podrían incluso ser los villanos de una serie televisiva al ser tan desconsiderados con su falta de comprensión a la ley. Y de hecho, en ese momento pensó en todo lo que eran en si esa familia tan peculiar.- Espera, ahora que me doy cuenta…- le detuvo a mitad de hacerse un sándwich- todos en la familia Pines son criminales.- Aquello por algún motivo en especifico se le hacia demasiado gracioso.

-¡Oye!- le parecía ofensivo aquel argumento fuera de lugar- No es verdad…- pensó las cosas un segundo.- Mis padres no han hecho nada malo, ni tampoco mis abuelos.- Se "defendió" con rapidez. Para acto seguido, caer en cuenta de la mofa de su amiga; prácticamente, lo que decía era verdad. Tanto Dipper, como sus tíos e incluyéndola a ella; tenían antecedentes criminales que les habían llevado a terminar en la cárcel en mas de una ocasión.- Cuando vea a Stan le reclamare.- Susurro al pensar en lo que conllevaba dicha burla, pero, al ver que su amiga se lo pasaba bien; prefirió no prestarle atención a ese detalle y unirse a las risas. Si, le gustaba demasiado reír con las cosas que no debía, sentía que era una de las mejores formas de hacerlas pasar mas rápido y con mayor amenidad, y mejor aun, con amigos que se reían tan estridentemente como ella.

 _ **13: 54 hrs, En una llanura;**_

-Wow… Increíble….- Apenas logro articular esa expresión al ver aquel refugio apartado de toda civilización. En esa amplia extensión de césped verde que tenia una pequeña cabaña en lo que parecía el medio del terreno.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Le pregunto con ligera burla. En un inicio se sentía inseguro si de verdad le podía mostrar aquel lugar que seria solo suyo, pero después de la larga caminata, supuso que no seria tan malo que alguien mas supiera de su existencia.

-Por el camino tan largo que acabamos de cruzar, y por aquel espectáculo. ¿Es tuya?- Cuestiono aun con sorpresa, aunque de igual manera con ligera fatiga. Poco a poco la falta de descanso estaba pasando factura, y no solo en ella, también; y aunque sea solo un poco, en Dipper.

-Hummm… Se podría decir que si.- Meditaba un poco las cosas antes de ponerse a caminar con rumbo a la misma bajo el abrazador sol de verano.- Tengo las escrituras, pero no se si su antiguo dueño volverá.- Le confeso a la par que miraba de reojo como aquella muchacha le alcanzaba en el caminar.

-Bueno, las tienes en tu poder, por lo tanto, es tuya.- Finalizo mientras regresaba su mirar al frente, admirando el paisaje. Las montañas a lo lejos, el cielo azul, las nubes blancas adornando el lugar, aquel verde tan atrayente del pasto; y esa pequeña cabaña de color café claro.

Ambos caminaban apreciando lo que había a su alrededor. Ninguno articulaba palabra alguna, solo se mantenían caminando por aquel pasto fresco; mientras que disfrutaban del momento. Aunque esto lo hacia mas el castaño que incluso mostraba una sonrisa amplia, se le hacia demasiado bueno poder caminar ahí con alguien acompañándolo, que se deleitara junto con él, que pudiera quedar en que aquel escondite, fuera de…

-Elise…- le llamo de repente- Quiero que este sitio sea nuestro lugar secreto. Solo de los dos.- Aquellas palabras no se las esperaba, detuvo su andar de inmediato al escucharle articular las mismas. Él, sin en cambio, solo se detuvo después de unos cuantos pasos mas. Quedando a pocos metros de distancia; para así solamente girarse en su lugar: mostrando una sonrisa cálida, una mirada tierna, su mano izquierda en el bolsillo del pantalón y la derecha alzada, tendiéndosela a ella.- ¿Qué dices?- Pregunto con un tono de voz que le hizo estremecer, el viento soplo después de esa pregunta, dándole una escena digna de un verdadero galán; o al menos así lo pensaba la joven enamorada.

-Solo de nosotros.- Susurro, pero no le dio la oportunidad al chico para que pudiera escucharle, ya que con solo decirlo en voz baja salió corriendo en su dirección; y de un salto le tomó de la mano con la contraria, mientras con su mano derecha se aferraba a su sudadera con fuerza. Pareciera que había sido una tacleada mas que un intento de abrazo, ya que ambos cayeron al suelo, claro que, en este no terminaban las cosas.- Solo nuestro secreto.- Le dijo ahora casi como un grito al muchacho de ojos grises que estaba en el suelo con una mirada de sorpresa, con la sudadera desacomodada y con la gorra en el suelo.

-Solo nuestro secreto.- Repitió al mismo instante en que su mano libre se alzaba en dirección al rostro de la rubia. Quien, quizás, si no estuviera tan cerca suyo, le permitiría ver que tenia ambas piernas en los costados del joven, con el vestido ligeramente alzado y en una posición demasiado indecorosa, pero a ninguno le importo, solo se limitaron a verse de manera profunda, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos que por algún motivo se sentían tan cautivados a la vez que prisioneros de los mismos. Su palma izquierda aprisionaba con delicadeza una de las sonrojadas mejillas de la muchacha Northwest. Poco a poco, y sabían que sucedería, la distancia se acortaba; cerraron los ojos con ternura, esperando aquello que les parecía el mas pasional de los deleites.

Una tierna unión era la que en ese instante compartían ese par de jóvenes. El viento fresco y suave se encargaba de mecer los dorados cabellos de la muchacha, mientras que el suave pasto le daba al muchacho la sensación de esta recostado en una confortable cama. Los labios poco a poco se pegaban con más fuerza, las respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse, había durado más tiempo del que en un inicio hubieran pensado, pero no les importaba, sólo ansiaban sentir como sus cuatro sentidos dejaban al tacto pasar primero en aquella mezcla de euforia. Finalmente, la falta de oxígeno les obligo a despegarse, ambos, jadeaban con fuerza mientras que sus mejillas eran pintadas de un tono rojizo.

-Es el mejor "si" que me han dado.- Dipper se burlaba al mismo tiempo que poco a poco se sentaba en el lugar donde yacía recostado, claro que, procurando que la muchacha no se quitara de encima suyo.

-Je, espero que lo sea tanto como lo son tus "buenos días".- Melodiosa y risueña, a la chica parecía poco o nada importarle la posición en la que se encontraba con el joven; sólo pensaba en seguir a su lado.

-Bueno, se acerca.- Nuevamente lo burlesco no se hizo esperar, pero ella se lo tomaba de muy buena manera, y como única contestación instantánea, sólo rodó los ojos con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ah, casi se me olvida- se ponía de pie al hablar- muéstramela. Quiero verla.- Una mano tendida acompañaba a esa petición, y tras un segundo de procesar lo que le pedía, Dipper sólo pudo sonreír de vuelta al igual que tomar lo que le ofrecía. Y sin ningún problema, se incorporó.

-No es muy amplia. Sólo tiene un cuarto.- Empezó a caminar con rumbo al inmueble sin soltar su mano.

-Pero es sólo nuestra.- Lo decía segura de sí misma, sin cohibiese ante tales palabras por cualquier mal interpretación que se pudiera dar; por que, era verdad. Sólo ellos conocían su ubicación, nadie más, nadie les interrumpiría ahí, era un lugar al que podían huir sabiendo que encontrarían al otro en ese mismo sitio y sólo se encontraría de pie al frente del lugar con la única intención de esperar a que se le uniera en sí fuga de la realidad.

La caminata ahora era más lenta que antes, no sabían sí era por estar tomados de la mano; o por querer disfrutar del momento. Pero no lo querían averiguar, se sentían a gusto de esa manera. Se sentían sin preocupaciones o malestares, libres.

-Bienvenida, Elise.- De un sólo movimiento sacó de su pantalón la llave dorada que en antaño le vio usar para abrir su casa. Pero en ese instante la portaba para la misma función, pero en un sitio completamente distinto.

-¿No tienes la llave original?- Inquirió al dar un paso al interior del inmueble, apreciando el mismo con detalle.

-No, pero ahora que tu sabes de este lugar, supongo que no me vendría mal el comprar una chapa nueva y cambiarla para darte una copia,- ¿Que estaba diciendo? No lo sabía; o bueno, si sabía: pero no encontraba el por que lo decía, sólo sentía que debía de hacerlo, ella ahora conocía la existencia del lugar, y él le ofreció que fuera sólo su secreto, por lo tanto, se le hizo lógico que tuviera una forma de entrar, claro que; la manera en que lo había sugerido, se podía tomar a mal entendido.

-Je, si, supongo que no te vendría mal hacerlo.- Burlesca daba pasos y vueltas por el sitio.- Se ve con detalles nuevos. ¿La arreglaste?- Era observadora, no lo podía negar.

-Si, hace poco tuve que comprar cosas para arreglarla.- También entro al lugar, pero para llevar a cabo algo más. Tomando en sus manos sólo dos cosas; en la izquierda, un colchón reducido en tamaño; en la derecha, su lámpara con el cristal de colores vividos. Mismo que hizo girar sin ningún inconveniente, acto seguido; cambio de tamaño lo que traía en sus palma hasta que este cupo a la perfección en la base que había libre.

-Je, ahora si parece una cabaña para que puedas quedarte.- Ella le veía a la distancia corta, y con dichas palabras el joven volteo a verla. Pacífica yacía sentada en la silla del escritorio con las piernas cruzadas, un codo recargado en el mismo mueble y la mano del mismo brazo sosteniendo su cabeza.

-Lo se, sólo me falta ponerle algo encima para que no haya problema alguno.- Respondió al momento. Generando que se restará interés por ese hecho y lo cambiara por el que se guardará su lámpara en el cinturón.

-Por cierto...- le llamo con la cabeza ligeramente agachada y una semblante casi sería.- ¿aún no abres el segundo regalo que te sí, verdad?- Aquel detallé le generaba ansiedad por una muy buena razón.

-No, esta guardado tal cual como me lo diste en un cajón de mi escritorio en la mansión. Y de hecho, es el único que tiene llave.- Sonriente, no buscaba causarle malestar a la joven al desobedecer una indicación que le dio junto con el presente.

-B-Bien, mejor así.- Por un segundo desvío la mirada.-Y-Y hablando de guardar, ¿dónde lo escondes?- Empezó a buscar con la mirada aquello por lo que habían ido a dar al lugar tan alejado. Pero, en ese cuarto, aunque fuera amplio, carecía de lugares que sirvieran como escondite. Aunque, eso pensaba ella, y él lo sabía de antemano con sólo mirar ese par de ojos azules rebuscar con determinación en misión de dar con un cofre en específico.

-Sabes que no soy tan simple.- Se burlo al mismo tiempo que caminaba en el lugar preciso en el que debía de pararse para apreciar de lleno aquello que le costó tanto esmero realizar. Y después de darle una seña con la cabeza, la joven de cabellos rubios se paró a su lado con confusión de no saber lo que estaba por ocurrir. Algo que, no se dio a desear; Dipper alzó la mano donde yacía aquel reloj tan peculiar para su acompañante, lo miro por un segundo, para después; sin más, tocar la pantalla del mismo dos veces seguidas y de forma rápida.

Un ruido de movimiento mecánico se hizo presente, Pacífica; al escucharlo, volteó la mirada a todos lados dentro de la cabaña: pero la detuvo en un punto justo enfrente suyo. Uno donde, de la nada, se elevaban tablas falsas que tenían debajo un ascensor bastante extravagante.

-De acuerdo, eso, no me lo esperaba...- Hablo aún con la sorpresa que se llevo al apreciar como en es lugar había algo como eso.

-Lo se, nadie podría encontrar algo así.- Se burlo con gracia al mismo tiempo que se adentraba en aquel ascensor, y para cuando estuvo dentro del mismo, solo se le quedo mirando a la chica que yacía de pie sin hacer nada.- Vamos, esta abajo.- Nuevamente, le tendió la mano a la joven de manera serena, esperando con ansias a que se animara a entrar. Cosa que no tardo en suceder; ya que ella, al ver que estaba tan confiado, no dudo en tomarla y adentrarse de manera que quedaba a su lado.

-¿Este es el proyecto que decías estabas haciendo?- Inquirió con curiosidad al mismo tiempo que veía como el joven volvía a presionar la pantalla de su reloj.

-Así es, en esto he estado trabajando.- Sonriente le daba aquella información con normalidad.- De hecho, la encontré la misma noche que llegue al pueblo. ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos vimos en aquel cuarto oculto en la mansión?- Animado, no se le notaba de otra forma. Ni siquiera con ansiedad por que alguien descubriera su escondite.

-Como olvidarlo. Me puse esa sudadera.- Señalo con el mismo buen humor, no esperaba que a pesar de no haber dormido pudiera estar tan animada; y solo por que estaba pasando el tiempo aun lado suyo.

-Bueno, pues cuando saliste de ahí, yo escape por la ventana. Y después seguí a Waddles por el bosque hasta que di con este lugar.- Había llegado a la planta inferior.- No se que cosas se ocultaban aquí- hablaba mientras caminaba con lentitud por el amplio cuarto que era iluminado por luces leds y con rumbo a una mesa que tenia encima cierta maquina que había terminado recientemente, misma que, se encontraba en funcionamiento- pero ahora lo uso para ocultar esto.- De debajo de la mesa sacaba el cofre que la joven muchacha le pidió ver, mostrando a la par que el contenido seguía siendo el mismo. La estatua miniatura de Bill Cipher que exactamente, hacia una semana atrás, había encogido y robado de su sitio.

-Entonces, aquí lo escondiste. Bueno, sin duda, nadie se atreverá a buscar por aquí.- Hablo a pasos de distancia de aquel cofre. Solo quería admirar su escondite, pero sin duda, le había sorprendido demasiado el mismo; tanto que casi ni tenia relevancia ya aquella estatuilla.

-Sip, supongo que sin duda es un muy buen escondite. Además, sólo puedo entrar yo.- Volvió a cerrar el cofre para poder colocarlo en su sitio.

-¿Y a todo esto, para que quieres usar este espacio?- Curiosa, no veía en sí la finalidad de poseer aquel escondite tan peculiar.

-Lo pienso usar para un laboratorio en futuro.- informo con amabilidad- Aunque eso sólo para esta parte subterránea, para la parte superior sólo pienso que sirva como un lugar para relajarme.- Empezó a moverse con dirección al elevador, ya que no había más que hacer en aquel lugar, o al menos, por ahora.

-Supongo que tiene su lógica. Además, ahora que tienes las escrituras; en cualquier momento puedes mudarte a Gravity Falls.- Se le salió aquel detalle, solo quería pensarlo, pero lo había dicho en voz alta. Volteo a verle de reojo, el rostro del chico parecía ser de sorpresa a la par que de asimilación.

-S-Si… S-Supongo que tienes razón.- Ya habían llegado de nueva cuenta a la superficie, un nuevo silencio dominaba el ambiente por alguna extraña razón, una que no sabia por que empezaba a reinar. Pero, decidiendo no pensar mas en ello, simplemente camino con lentitud al pórtico de la cabaña; a su lado, la chica Northwest contemplaba junto con él; el paisaje, las montañas a lo lejos, un infinito bosque que yacía bajo un cielo azul adornado con pocas nubes. Y con lo mas próximo, una alfombra de verde pasto. Al verlo, entro en cuenta de algo que quería llevar a cabo, y sin dudar nada, solamente se sentó en las escaleras de la cabaña con una idea en mente.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto la rubia al verle sentarse en el suelo tan repentinamente.

-Si, Hace rato que caímos al pasto; me di cuenta de que es demasiado suave.- A esas palabras le eran acompañadas la acción de que se quitaba sus botas con lentitud, por un momento ella no sabia a donde quería llegar, pero lo entendió una vez que aprecio que también se despojaba de sus calcetines.

-¿P-Puedo…?- No continuo, la respuesta le fue dada al instante con una sonrisa amplia de parte del muchacho. Y naturalmente, ella se la devolvió amigablemente al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su calzado con lentitud; cosa que, el joven Pines no pudo pasar por alto, por algún motivo quería mantener su vista en aquellas piernas bien torneadas que poseía la joven muchacha; y estas, se le fueron mostradas cuando se quito las medias.- ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto al ver que la vista del chico estaba posada en algún punto cerca de sus extremidades inferiores.

-N-No… N-Nada…- Le contesto a la par que desviaba la mirada de forma brusca, ocultando lo mejor posible el rubor en su rostro.

-Oh, esta bien.- Una sonrisa coqueta era lo único que le dedicaba, y sin mas, se giro nuevamente al hermoso paisaje frente a ella. Sin duda era un lugar único, y ahora, ella era bienvenida cuando quisiera; ya que, era su secreto de los dos. Dipper al poco tiempo regreso la vista al horizonte; no tenia en mente nada que pudiera quitar la relajación que tenia. En ese momento, no pensaba en lo que le encargo su tío, no pensaba en la pelea que había tenido hacia apenas doce horas atrás; solo se concentraba en hacer mas duradera su calma y tranquilidad a un lado de la joven muchacha que le acompañaba aun en esos momentos.

 _ **14:30 hrs, Un parque en la zona residencial;**_

Marius no era tonto ni mucho menos alguien que tuviera poca capacidad de observación; si algo le habían enseñado desde joven, era que siempre debía de mantenerse consiente de su entorno a todo momento. Y lo que observaba de su entorno en esos momentos era que ciertas personas le seguían a su novia y a él; y no le molestaba que le siguieran, ya que a ese detalle se había acostumbrado por las cosas sucedidas en su hogar, pero, lo que le molestaba era la incomodidad de hacer algo frente a las chicas.

-¿Sucede algo? Estas algo tenso.- Grenda se encontraba abrazada al joven pelirrojo y mientras le hacia dicho cuestionamiento, le miraba con ternura.

-N-No. Solo estaba pensando en lo que sucedió esta madrugada.- Le mintió, no quería saber como reaccionaria al saber que sus amigas le seguían de cerca por algún motivo que desconocía.

-Oh, si. Es algo bastante extraño. Pero descuida, estoy segura de que no sucederá nada malo.- Se mostraba con ligera apatía ante el tema, pero no por lo que pudiera llegar a pasar, si no, por lo que aquellos hombres tenían como objetivo. Ya que, si estaban dispuestos a hacer tanto mal, debían de estar listos para generarlo de igual manera; y lo que sea que ellos buscasen, no le generaba mucha tranquilidad.- Además, estas aquí.- Intento levantar su animo de alguna manera, y por muy poco que hiciese, había funcionado a su parecer, ya que el joven barón volteo a verla al instante con una mirada intensa.

-Y mientras este aquí nada te pasara.- Tierno, cursi y casi meloso, así podía sonar aquel chico, pero por alguna razón, también tenia un aire heroico que le generaba tranquilidad.

-A-Aunque no estuvieras aquí, yo se defenderme.- Intentaba quitar el ambiente, pero por voluntad de él, no lo logro; ya que se mantenía firme, le seguía mirando de una manera que penetraba en su mente ese par de ojos que le cautivaron en un inicio. Unos que poco a poco se acercaban cada vez mas a la par que se cerraban lentamente. Algo que por mas que quisiera evitarlo, fue contagioso; se resistió, mas no pudo evitar lo que sucedió. Un beso tierno, cálido, casi infantil; eso pensaría en cualquier otra situación, pero con ese tema de conversación solamente podía mantenerse pensando en que, a pesar de todo lo que pudiese ocurrir, siempre contaría con que su novio se mantendría a su lado para cuidarla. Pero, de igual manera ella también lo haría, también le cuidaría, estaría ahí para salvarle si la situación lo requería. Era fuerte al igual que él, y sin duda alguna; ambos harían lo que tuviesen en sus manos para proteger a la persona mas importante en sus vidas fuera de sus familias.

Pero nada de eso lo tenían que decir, no necesitaban de palabras. Sólo bastaba con aquel beso que les unía de forma tierna; quizás no era muy del estilo de la chica, pero de ves en cuando no hacía mal recibir uno de esos que se encontraban cargados con la intención de transmitirle seguridad.

Aunque, poco a poco aquel beso inocente se convertía en otra cosa, una que lentamente despertaba distintas sensaciones en los jóvenes. Sus respiraciones comenzaban a ser más agitadas a la par que sus mejillas se pintaban de un rojo pasional. Las manos de ella poco a poco comenzaban a incursionar en el atlético cuerpo del muchacho por encima de la ropa; una acción que hizo que él se despegará con ligera brusquedad.

-G-Grenda... E-Eso es muy...- Intentó decirle que las cosas se estaban poniendo intensas, pero no lo logro por que su amada novia se sentó en sus piernas con una mirada picara y una sonrisa coqueta.

-Lo se...- Se burlo con gracia para después lamerse los labios en seña de indicarle que las cosas no harían más que continuar. A pesar de casi no haber dormido, el día había sido demasiado bueno. No se había encontrado con nadie molesto ni nada parecido. Lo que ella no sabía, es que cierto par de chicas se hacían pasar por personas que realizaban encuestas y habían alejado a todas las personas que tenían seña de querer ir a frenar a la pareja. Pero claro, ignoraba ese dato, al igual que no sabía que detrás de unos arbustos a la lejanía se mantenían ocultas un par de muchachas que miraban curiosas lo que sea que pidiera pasar.

-Wow, que intensos.- Hablo la joven Chiu mientras observaba al par de jóvenes.

-Si, demasiado, quizás.- Artículo la chica Pines mientras mantenía en su mirar aquella escena.- ¿También actuaste así con mi hermano?- El cuestionamiento no iba en serio, pero por alguna razón la chica de lentes de lo tomó como tal. Respondiendo solamente con un potente sonrojo.- ¿En serio? ¿Fuiste tan intensa con Dipper?- Arqueaba la ceja con intriga al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una expresión confusa; o, al menos eso quería mostrar, ya lo sabia de antemano, por la boca del mismo muchacho, pero era momento para hacerle saber a Candy que estaba al tanto de esa situación.

-D-D-Digamos que se me fue de las manos esa vez.- Se defendía como podía, no tenía demasiados argumentos que respaldaran sus acciones; y menos con respecto a algo como eso.

-Tanto tu como Wendy son demasiado intensas. Me pregunto si Paz será igual.- Sonaba con ligera molestia al decir esas palabras, ya que sabía que era desconsiderado por su parte que no pensaran tanto en un inicio sobre las conciencias que tendrían sus actos en su gemelo.

-¿Cómo sabes que somos intensas ella y yo?- Fingida molestia era lo que usaba para formular dicho cuestionamiento.

-Dipper me contó todo el domingo. Quería saber mi opinión con respeto a su situación.- Se limitó a contestar, aún con el cuestionamiento de que la chica Northwest fuera más calmada y tranquila que sus dos amigas.

 _ **19:00 hrs, La cabaña Secreta;**_

Estaba encima suyo, ambas piernas las tenía en los costados del muchacho que yacía acostado en las tablas del pórtico. Él se encontraba ya sin camisa, sin gorra, ni sudadera. Ella, ya no tenía puesta su campera, y dejaba ver sus hombros descubiertos gracias a aquel vestido morado. Dipper le miraba con falta de aliento y las mejillas rojas mientras que se peleaba por quitarse los guantes de cuero. Y ella, como única respuesta sólo se limitaba a acariciar su cuerpo lentamente mientras se acercaba a su rostro; besando apasionadamente sus labios, y después, descendiendo calmadamente por su cuello, besando toda su piel en su paso hasta dar con la clavícula y probando el sutil sudor que tenía encima suyo.

Se despegaron un momento después de que la boca de la chica llegara al pecho del joven, la luz amarillenta le indicaba que apenas eran las tres de la tarde algo raro, ya que, ni siquiera recordaba como habían llegado a ese punto tan extravagante.

-Elise.- Llamo su atención, y cuando ella volteó a verle a su rostro, aprecio como este se lamía los labios con insistencia a que fueran mas lejos. Estaba asustada, nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro, una que por mas que quisiera negarlo, también le generaba un deseo increíble de continuar. Movió sus caderas en un intento de acomodarse; pero solo logro sentir como el miembro del muchacho se encontraba erecto por la situación: y con ligero sonrojo, le miraba tímidamente.- Tranquila, seré gentil.- Se había incorporado el muchacho, y sus rostros estaban cercanos. Sus ojos de ella admiraban su cuerpo, su torso desnudo sin nada que le cubriera; algo que le genero aun mas desconcierto ya que si no mal recordaba, el chico debía de tener unos vendajes. Pero, no pudo pensar mas en ese detalle, sentía como las manos del chico comenzaban a acariciar su cuerpo, traviesas caricias y besos apasionados no se hicieron tarde en aquel acto, una música incluso sonó de fondo, una que ella conocía, una que tenia en su celular para avisarle cuando estuviera recibiendo una llamada.

Miro a su alrededor en busca de aquello que generaba la música, pero ya no estaba en el pórtico, en ese momento se encontraba dentro de la cabaña, ambos recostados en al cama que tenia unas cobijas de seda roja. Y era ahora él quien yacía encima, algo que le sorprendió; pero, mayor fue esa sensación cuando aprecio que ninguno de los dos tenia ropa. No pudo mas, abrió los ojos agitada por lo que fue ese inesperado evento.


	45. Contra Reloj

_**Bien, este es el ultimo capitulo del mes. Asi que queria agregar un poco de todo, espero que sea de su agrado. Quisiera haber podido hacerlo mas largo, pero por motivos personales no pude. Lo siento, pero, en fin, espero que les guste lo que les tengo para hoy; si es asi, espero ver sus Reviews, si no les gusto algo en particular, espero lo mismo, haganmelo sabe por un review. :D**_

 _ **Pero bueno, empecemos. Los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney, esta obra literaria esta hecha por un fan y para fans con el unico proposito de entretener y sin animos de lucro. Ojala les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 24: Contra Reloj**_

Se levanto de golpe con algo de desorientación encima. Miraba aun con los ojos entre cerrados a todos lados en busca de algo en particular; aquello de donde provenía al música que escuchaba. Pero lo único que podía apreciar era un hermoso paisaje repleto de matices rojizos que lo hacían ver cautivador ante toda mirada. Aunque, poco a poco fue recobrando la sensibilidad de su cuerpo, pudiendo sentir un objeto vibrar con fuerza en el bolsillo de su campera. Se giro a ver el mismo y metió la mano rápidamente para sacar dicho objeto.

-¿B-Bueno?- Ni siquiera había visto el contacto que le marcaba, solo contesto con rapidez.

-...

-A-Ah, hola padre. N-No, no estoy en casa. Salí a dar una vuelta en el bosque, y me quede dormida bajo un árbol.- Se concentraba en parpadear los ojos con rapidez en un intento de recobrar la frescura y poder recordar donde estaba.

-...

-¿E-En una hora?- Apretó con fuerza las manos, sintiendo en la izquierda la textura de su teléfono móvil y en la derecha, algo cálido, algo que ya había sentido antes. Giro la cabeza para ver que era aquello a lo que se aferraba con fuerza.

-...

-Ah, si. Ahí estaré. Descuida. Los veo en casa.- Su mirada se mantenía estática en aquel joven a su lado. Quien dormía plácidamente sujetando su mano con una expresión tranquila adornando su rostro.

-...

-Yo también los quiero. Se vienen con cuidado.- Termino la conversación por teléfono con esa despedida; y sin querer perder mas tiempo, se termino de voltear al chico.- Dipper, despierta. Levántate.- Le pedía al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a agitarlo el su lugar mientras buscaba por el pórtico sus medias y botines.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?- Cuestionaba aun semi inconsciente, ni siquiera ponía de su parte para levantarse, solo se acomodaba en su lugar y se aferraba mas a la mano de la chica.

-Son las siete de la tarde. Levántate, vamos…- No finalizo lo que estaba por decir, se quedo con las palabras en la boca al ver que la mano libre del chico acariciaba su rostro.

-¿En que quedamos con la forma de despertarnos?- Se burlo aun estando dentro de su sueño, o eso creía ella antes de que articulara esas palabras, ya que su mirar y su voz decían que estaba mas sobrio que ella. Ella, quien cayo en cuenta de esa pronunciación tan osada, una que por mas que quisiera negarlo, no podía simplemente ignorar una simple petición, no, un simple recordatorio.

-Oh, cierto…- Su voz de repente se volvió dulce y calmada, su mente se esclareció y le permitió poner en orden sus ideas; solo para apartarlas y dejar que cierto momento se llevara a cabo. Tanto él se levantaba como ella se inclinaba lentamente; sus ojos se cerraban proporcionalmente a la distancia que había entre ellos y finalmente, la distancia fue nula; al igual como la luz que podían llegar a apreciar. Sus ojos, cerrados, solo los mantenían de esa manera para poder profundizar con aquel dulce beso, uno donde los labios danzaban cándidos y esplendidos, mientras la saliva se intercambiaba de manera calmada para poder hacerlo mas intimo. Se separaron después de que el aliento empezó a faltarles, y después de una larga inhalación, se quedaron viendo por un segundo eterno.- Levántate.- Le pidió nuevamente de forma amable.

-Si.- Fue lo único que le respondió a la par que realizaba dicha acción y comenzaba a buscar sus pertenencias.

-Se ve mejor con el atardecer.- Le comento la chica Northwest mientras apreciaba el horizonte color escarlata.

-Lo se, y ahora, puedes venir cuando quieras.- Sonriente, comenzaba a ponerse su calzado.- Total, es solo nuestro.- Quiso decirlo como un susurro, pero no le fue posible, termino diciendo aquellas palabras de manera sonora y audible para la joven.

-Solo de nosotros.- Apenas audible, esas palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo; y de igual manera, sin pensarlo; aquel sueño le regreso fugazmente a la cabeza. Uno donde ella y Dipper se unían de la manera que tanto anhelaban aunque no lo dijeran, una forma que sin duda les generaría placer a ambos, una que… le genero un intenso color rojo a todo su rostro e inclusive orejas.

-¿Estas bien? Te pusiste completamente roja.- Poso una mano en su hombro al decir aquello, pero le tomó por completa sorpresa a la muchacha; tanta que inclusive dejo caer su celular al césped por la impresión de que le tocara sin previo aviso.

-S-S-S-Si, estoy bien. T-T-Tenemos que irnos.- Se agacho rauda y veloz por su propiedad, y no fue hasta que lo vio cundo recordó lo que le había dicho su padre.- ¿A-A cuanto tiempo estamos de la mansión?- Pregunto con ligero temor.

-¿Hum?- no se esperaba ese cuestionamiento- Estamos a una media hora de viaje si vamos caminando.- Le contesto ya con ambas botas acordonadas.

-En ese caso nos debemos de dar prisa. Mis padres llegaran en una hora a mi casa, y debo de estar ahí por que vamos a cenar en familia.- Corrió con rapidez a través del pórtico en busca de su calzado; para una vez tenerlo puesto, ponérselo sin dudar en dicha acción.

-¿Por qué la prisa?- Pregunto curioso, puesto que no era nada malo que estuviera en su hogar antes que ellos.

-Por que me falto hacer algo de quehacer en casa. Pero lo dejamos por que las chicas dijeron que querían descansar y yo quería venir contigo.- Estaba casi lista, solo le faltaba que el chico pusiera el rumbo de regreso.

-O-Oh, ya veo…- Cayo en cuenta de las cosas.- Bien, en ese caso, pongámonos en camino.- Empezó a caminar con paso rápido con un destino fijo, por su parte, la muchacha le seguía de cerca. No podía creer que dejo para el final lo que mas se notaria si alguien entraba a la cocina para preparar la cena; había olvidado que tenia que lavar los platos. Se recriminaba sin dudarlo por su falta de conciencia, pero al mismo tiempo, se decía a si misma que había valido completamente la pena.- No se te olvide comprarle una nueva cerradura a nuestro lugar secreto.- Le pidió casi como una burla al muchacho que andaba frente suyo.

-No, no se me olvidara. Ya lo puse en la lista.- Se medio giro para mostrar una sonrisa amplia y su celular con un texto escrito. Uno donde estaban sus labores a realizar próximamente; dándole a entender que no estaba bromeando con esa declaración, y ante la misma acción, ella solo pudo responder rodando los ojos en seña de; tanto burla, como diversión.

Corrieron por el bosque bajo los rojizos rayos del sol y entre sombras cautivantes sus ojos eran cada vez mas sumergidos en una especie de caleidoscopio atrayente que poco a poco les hipnotizaba cada vez mas. Tanto, que por alguna razón decidieron dejar de caminar rápido y empezar a correr al compas de sus respiraciones; se movían con rapidez, aunque el muchacho Pines no se esforzaba, solo corría por que si y sin intenciones de dejar sola a la muchacha detrás suyo; ella, mantenía el paso a pesar del calzado puesto, mas que nada, por que su objetivo era mantenerse en el lateral del chico. Lentamente, sus palpitaciones se volvían cada vez mas rápidas y agresivas, su andar se volvía torpe entre mas adentro del bosque estaban; pero a pesar de casi tropezarse cada diez metros, sus miradas estaban posadas en el otro, siempre cuidando que estuviera a su lado, mirándole, siguiéndole. Tanto se concentraron en eso, que no se dieron cuenta de en que momento llegaron a la entrada secreta de la mansión. Y fue ahí, donde por fin se detuvieron, sus respiraciones agitadas era lo único que se oía en ese lugar; no dudaron mas en hacer algo peligroso, y fue ella la primera en dar el paso decisivo. Pacifica se acerco lentamente al muchacho, para poder tomarlo del cuello de la playera y atraerlo a su rostro; un beso correspondido al instante, uno alumbrado por una casi noche que se mostraba en el horizonte, donde el sol y la luna les podían ver perfectamente aunque uno estuviera ocultándose y el otro apenas estuviera saliendo de su escondite.

-Me lo esperaba.- Susurro él cuando se separaron, pero, no le dio tiempo de que hiciera algo mas. Ya que le empujo con suavidad hasta un árbol, arrinconándola con el mismo, su mano derecha se posiciono encima du su hombro izquierdo en seña de que estaba siendo ahora él quien mandaba en la situación. Para simplemente, levantar con la otra mano y con delicadeza, el mentón del joven. Sus mejillas ardían en el frenesí del momento, no desperdiciaron el ritmo de sus corazones, decidieron dejar algo bastante en claro en ese atardecer. Y eso era, que podían sentir pasión uno por el otro; una pasión que se declaro con un beso húmedo y que dejaba pasar lentamente la indecencia y vulgaridad, una que no sabían que tenían, pero que por alguna razón les encantaba.

Las manos de la muchacha agarraban con fuerza la playera del joven, tocando levemente las vendas en su pecho, él, sin en cambio, solo bajaba lentamente la mano que tenia en su rostro de ella, parar poder enredar entre sus dedos aquel mar dorado que era su cabello, con pasión el beso se fue intensificando hasta que los dos tuvieron que despegarse de manera brusca en seña de querer frenar sus propios deseos.

-T-Te recuerdo que aun debo de llegar a casa.- Avergonzada, poco a poco su mente era inundada por el recuerdo de aquel sueño extravagante y por la emoción de poder besar de esa manera a aquel castaño.

-Q-Quien empezó todo fuiste tu.- Le recrimino con pena de su actuar, se había dejado poseer por aquel deseo que antes le domino con Wendy.- _No, no es el mismo._ \- Pensó para si con bastante seriedad, ya que, el que sentía en ese preciso momento, era una mezcla de deseo y conciencia, no podía caer en el que podía ser, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de pensar mas al respecto.- S-Sera mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, aun falta que crucemos el pueblo.- Le informaba a la par que se quitaba de encima la vergüenza y le miraba decidido.

-T-Tienes razón. Vámonos.- Pedía al mismo tiempo en que intentaba despojarse de sus pensamientos. Aquellos que inundaban su cuerpo con un abrazador calor, como si de fuego se tratase, como si ardiera cada rincón de su ser, esperando a que unos húmedos labios se posaran sobre su piel para apaciguar la ira de las llamas, unos labios que solo portaba aquel joven que ya se encontraba caminando a la mansión que veía a lo lejos.

Pasos lentos se daban con la intención de calmar sus corazones agitados, una mirada fija en la fachada trasera de la estructura presente al frente de su camino estaba solo para ayudarles a distraer sus atención a otro lado y para finalizar la situación, unas mejillas enrojecidas daban a entender que ambos aun sentían la emoción de las mismas acciones que deseaban ignorar; no por que quisiera, no por que les diera vergüenza en si, si no, por que debían de ponerse en marcha y no distraerse con otra cosa; tenían el tiempo encima, no podían simplemente ignorar la situación en la que estaba al menos la joven Northwest.

Aunque, poco a poco todo se fue tranquilizando, hasta el punto en que parecían un simple par de jóvenes que fueron a dar la vuelta por el amplio bosque con la intención de pasar la tarde, los estómagos de ambos rugieron de repente, indicando que no habían comido nada desde el desayuno. Y después de que dicho y bochornoso sonido rompiera con el silencio, el par de muchachos se miraron por un segundo, un segundo en donde ninguno se inmuto hasta que rompieron en risas estridentes.

-Se me olvido que no había comido nada.- Se burlo el joven castaña al mismo tiempo que ponía una mano en su estomago en seña de sobárselo.

-Si, a mi también se me olvido. Lo bueno es que llegando a casa podre cenar con mi familia.- Agrego la muchacha al limpiarse una lagrima que amenazaba con salirse por la euforia.

-Yo podre cenar una vez que regrese a la mansión.- Señalo el joven mientras retomaba el camino de forma animada. Ahora el ambiente se había relajado como era su propósito inicial, y como si nada, se adentraron en el inmueble que era propiedad de los mas ancianos del pueblo; o al menos así parecía para uno de sus residentes, ya que Dipper no había visto a gente mayor a sus tíos, y si los había visto, no se les notaba. En eso pensaba él, pero sus ideas fueron interrumpidas cuando al llegar a la sala de la residencia pudo apreciar a un anciano de lentes y a un joven de veinticinco años de edad y de origen hispano; ambos, le recibieron con una sonrisa al par de jóvenes.

-¡Soos! Amigo, hola.- Saludo de manera rauda el joven Pines.

-¿Que paso, chico?- Con el clásico tono de voz, aquel joven Misterio le recibió con una amplia sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se volteaba a verle.

-Llegó hace poco, quería ver si podías ayudarlo con algo en la cabaña, pero pensé que no estabas y que posiblemente estarías con Mabel; con eso que dijo que cenaría afuera.- Informo el anciano de barbas pronunciadas y mirada cálida, que, a su vez, buscaba una explicación a que ese par se encontrasen juntos.

-O-Oh, ya veo. B-Bueno, ahorita estaba por acompañar a E- se interrumpió a si mismo- A Paz a su casa.- Corrigió de forma instantánea, queriendo evitar llamarla de esa forma tan especial frente a alguien mas. Y mientras el par de hombres se miraban de reojo por dicha acción, la joven de cabellos rubios se posicionaba aun lado del chico con la mirada agachada por la vergüenza y un ligero rubor de pena.

-Oh, bueno, de hecho te quería pedir el favor de ir a comprar unas cosas al centro comercial e ir a la cabaña a ayudarme a montar un juego nuevo en la tienda. Ya que siento que los mas chicos deberían de tener algo de diversión.- Se intento explicar, aunque, antes de que el joven pudiera pensarlo, agrego algo mas.- Ya sabes, un juego de terror; por eso quiero tu ayuda, y, para agregarle un poco mas de sazón. Veras- se acerco a modo de secretismo- los oficiales están en su descanso de la tarde, no regresaran a patrullar si no hasta las ocho.- Esas palabras eran acompañadas por la mano del hispano, la cual sostenía un llavero de la cabaña con varias llaves de distintos tipos y un trozo de papel con unas cuantas cosas anotadas.- La camioneta esta afuera y hay dinero en la guantera.- Dejo aquella posesión en la mano derecha del chico mientras le giñaba un ojo.

-¿Q-Que…?- La joven pareja tardo solo un segundo en comprender lo que el nuevo señor misterio sugería. Y mientras la muchacha ponía una semblante de sorpresa absoluta, el chico ponía una sonrisa amplia y casi maliciosa.- La regresare sin un rasguño.- Agrego con entusiasmo en el mismo momento que tomo a la chica de la mano y la jalo hasta el exterior. Dejando a los hombres con una sonrisa dentro de la ostentosa residencia.

-D-Dipper, e-espera… ¿Sabes manejar?- Pregunto con nerviosismo al llegar al vehículo, el mismo que usaba la chica Corduroy para las encomiendas de la atracción turística del bosque.

-Desde que tengo doce. Siempre conducía el carrito de golf de Stan.- Abrió la puerta de forma cortes para la muchacha, y mientras esta entraba mantenía una mirada preocupada sobre el chico Pines.

-P-P-Pero no es lo mismo un carro de golf que una camioneta.- Recrimino al mismo mientras veía como se adentraba en el vehículo y se ponía a la vez el cinturón de seguridad.

-Lo se. Por eso, a los trece; robe junto con Wendy la patrulla de los oficiales y me dio chance de practicar ya que el robo fue en totalidad su idea y realización, solo teníamos que esperar a que ellos bajaran para poder dar su paseo de medio día por el bosque.- Sonriente, casi como si fuera Mabel quien le hablara, esa era la impresión que la muchacha Northwest tenia de aquel joven en ese preciso instante.

-¡¿F-Fueron ustedes dos?!- Molesta, así sonaba, mas que nada, por que recordaba que el pueblo se sumió en un ligero caos cuando la encontraron estrellada en la torre de agua y con varios grafitis.- Pensaron que habían sido vándalos.- Aquello lo sabia puesto que estuvieron indagando por todo el lugar.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? A veces- arranco el motor- me gusta ser el malo.- Una mirada como ninguna otra le acompañaba al decir esas palabras con una amplia sonrisa mientras sentía el calor del poco sol que quedaba. La muchacha no pudo articular palabra alguna, por alguna razón, se estremeció al ver que el joven podía actuar de esa manera tan rebelde.

Empezaron a andar por el pueblo con la velocidad moderada aunque un poco mas rápidos que el resto. Ella solo podía pensar en como se veía aquel joven chico con esa semblante maliciosa, y mientras se relamía los labios, se preguntaba como seria poder apreciarlo nuevamente con dicha expresión. Mientras que, el chico Pines, sentía el placer de poder conducir un coche nuevamente, si no mal recordaba, al terminar el verano cumpliría dieciséis, por lo que podría sacar su licencia; lo que significaba que, podía hacer eso mas seguido, podía conducir de esa manera por ese pueblo que tanto le encantaba, podía ser un poco mas; libre.

-Son las siete y media.- Hablo de repente la rubia.- Estamos ya cerca de mi casa, ¿seguro que podrás ir a comprar las cosas que te pidió Soos y llegar a la cabaña antes de que los policías regresen?- Inquirió a la par que se volteaba a verle pensativa.

-Por supuesto. No te preocupes, estará todo bien. Jejeje… Quisiera poder quedarme a ayudar, pero por lo que veo, no va a ser posible.- Mantenía la mirada al frente y mostraba una amplia sonrisa al decir esas palabras.

-Tampoco te podrás quedar a cenar.- Susurro a la par que abría la ventanilla, no quería decir eso en voz alta, en serio quería pasar mas tiempo a su lado.

-Me alegro de haber podido pasar casi todo el día contigo.- Una declaración que el tomó por sorpresa salió de los labios del chico.- Aunque la mayoría del tiempo nos la pasamos dormidos.- Dejo una mano libre y se rasco la cabeza por debajo de su gorra.

-Je, fue una buena siesta.- Intento restarle importancia a ese dato por dos razones, una; por que en ese lapso de tiempo soñó con algo que sin duda le causaba una emoción intensa, y la segunda; por que a pesar de no haber estado consiente, ni haber podido comer junto a él, se la había pasado fantástico.

-Y vaya que si. Dormí demasiado bien.- Agrego de buena manera mientras a la distancia ya no tan lejana, podía divisar la residencia de la muchacha.- Pero, ya llegamos.- Se estaciono al frente del hogar, quería bajarse, pero el mismo lo sabia, tenia el tiempo encima.- Nos vemos.- Se despidió al mismo tiempo que tomaba por sorpresa a la chica y besaba delicadamente su mejilla. Recordándole que, esa era su forma de despedirse cuando estuvieran solos.

-Nos vemos.- Una sonrisa pinto su rostro después de procesar aquel acto. Y con ella aun puesta, se decidió a bajar para poder prepararse, puesto que sus padres estaban por llegar a su hogar. Y él, mientras ponía el vehículo en marcha, no pudo hacer mas que mirar como se iba desvaneciendo la imagen de aquella muchacha en cuanto mas distancia tomaba.

Al poco tiempo de perderla de vista se concentro en su labor. Debía de tener todas aquellas cosas que le pedía su amigo y estar en camino a su residencia antes de que fueran las veinte horas; miro el reloj de la radio, 19:33 hrs, al final, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Pacifica le señalara el tiempo que tenia encima. Sonrió con sorna gracia puesto que, entre mas presionado se sintiese, mas se emocionaba de lo que estaba haciendo.

Conducía con cuidado pero a la vez con velocidad, no quería desperdiciar el poco tiempo que tenía consigo, sentía la emoción de romper las reglas; entendiendo en ese momento a la perfección el por que Lee y los demás gustaban de hacer maldades a diestra y siniestra sin que les importará un poco lo que los demás pensarán de ellos. Una vuelta a la izquierda, estaba tomando un pequeño atajo para llegar al centro comercial, saco de su bolsillo aquel arrugado papel y con ligera torpeza logro desarrugarlo y ponerlo en el volante para poder leerlo mientras manejaba y que de esa forma no fuera tan peligrosa la hazaña.

-Una tarjeta gráfica de bajá resolución, unos cuantos cables de distintos tipos, un cable de poder, soldadura y dos memorias de dos GB.- Leyó a la par que aceleraba lentamente y regresaba la mirada al frente.- Por lo que veo, se lo está tomando en serio. Seguramente será un juego al estilo árcade que creo en su computadora y que guardará en las memorias.- Monologaba con humor, puesto que sí no mal recordaba, aquel joven hispano era alguien que gozaba de fascinación por la tecnología; hasta tal punto en considerarse aprendiz del ex loco del pueblo.

Aunque, poco más pudo pensar en aquellos detalles, puesto que había llegado ya al estacionamiento del centro comercial: donde aparco sin mucha complicación, por que a pesar de ser viernes por la noche, el lugar no estaba tan abarrotado de gente, o al menos, así lo aparentaba el aparcamiento. Empezó por bajarse de la camioneta; no sin antes sacar el dinero de la guantera: y así, una vez abajo comenzó a caminar con rapidez, mirando a su vez el reloj en su muñeca. 19:41 hrs, estaba cada vez más con la soga al cuello, debía de darse prisa, y por tal, no dudo en correr con fuerza y determinación.

En la planta baja pudo encontrar la tarjeta gráfica y las memorias, en la de en medio dio con los cables de distintos grosores, para así, finalmente, en el piso inferior al de comida; pudo hallar el cable de poder. Salía de la tienda cuando un olor casi le provocaba babear del deseo, volteó la mirada a la parte superior, deteniendo su mirar en un puesto de comida rápida. Pensó las cosas un segundo.

-Los oficiales después de su descanso comienzan su patrullaje por la zona residencial.- Hablaba a la par que subía por las escaleras eléctricas y sacaba su celular.- Por lo que, si salgo dentro de unos minutos tendré que ir por el bosque para que no me atrapen.- Término de maquinar su plan al finalizar también de mandar un texto a su amigo, uno en el que pedía algo más de tiempo puesto que tenía hambre y deseaba tener algo en el estómago. Guardó su celular para después sacar la cartera y ponerse casi al instante en la barra del local.- Un paquete tres; para llevar, por favor,- Ordeño al instante al chico de dieciséis años que estaba tras el mostrador y con mirada apagada. Quien, a su vez, tomó la orden sin ningún problema y se fue a prepararla.

-Mira, es Dipper.- Una voz a su espalda hacia aquel comentario con un tono de voz nervioso; algo que le provoco voltear a verle. Apreciando así como su hermana era acompañada por una avergonzada Candy, un apenado Marius, y una furiosa Grenda.- Oh, si es Dipper,- Eso último estaba de más.

-Claro que soy yo. ¿Que hacen aquí tan tarde?- Inquirió al mismo tiempo que trataba de deducirlo por su cuenta en caso de que le ocultasen algo.

-Tu hermana nos siguió a mi novio y a mi.- Era un motivo válido para estar molesto, o al menos, así lo pensó él.

-Mabel.- Le reprocho con una mirada fulminante.

-Ah...- hacia un puchero- No me digas nada, ya tuve suficiente con pagarles la cena.- Inflo las mejillas al agregar eso último.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí, Dipper?- Candy trataba de desviar la atención del tema, previendo que se dijera que ella también estaba espiando.

-Pase a comprar unas cosas para Soos ya que quiere que le ayudé con un proyecto.- Levanto la bolsa con sus compras al informar de dicho hecho.

-¿Que clase de proyecto?- Marius también intentaba desviar la ira de su novia a otra cosa un poco más positiva. Y mientras veía a través de la transparente bolsa en su mano, pensaba en las posibles variantes para el uso de las mismas.

-Algo de entretenimiento extra para la cabaña del Misterio.- Se limitó a decir mientras tomaba su paquete del mostrador y pagaba por el mismo.

-Oh, y apenas estas cenando por lo que veo.- Nuevamente su gemela hablaba tras deducir que esos eran los hechos.

-S-Si, salí al bosque en la tarde, pero me quede dormido bajo un árbol.- Uso la misma excusa que ella, no pudo evitarlo, ya que fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.- Y como se me había pasado la hora de comer, pues preferí cenar esto.- Mostrando una sonrisa culpable, tomaba rumbo a las escaleras para poder retirarse, pero, mientras se despedía con la mano fue imprevistamente detenido por alguien.

-¿No vas a comer aquí?- Mabel levantaba una ceja mientras acompañaba el cuestionamiento con una mirada que inspeccionaba todo su rostro.

-N-No, tengo prisa,- Esa era una verdad innegable, ya que sí no salía los más rápido posible de ahí, en el camino a la cabaña seguro lo detendrían por manejar sin licencia.

-¿Por que? Soos no irá a ningún lado.- Candy también se mostraba intrigada por su comportamiento y sus deseos de retirarse, por lo que, con un mirada penetrante y un ceño fruncido, no dejaba retirarse al chico.

-N-No, pero tengo el tiempo contado.- Con esas palabras, se zafó del agarre de su hermana, para de esa manera, rápidamente correr a su destino.

-Síganlo, esconde algo.- A la chica Pines parecía ya no importarle el hecho de que estuvo espiando a su amiga, en ese momento quería divertirse molestando a su hermano.

-¡Si!- Afirmo Candy mientras corría detrás de la castaña.

-Vamos mi amada, será divertido.- El barón tomaba de la mano a la muchacha cuando decía esas palabras, puesto que su intención no se había desvanecido, quería que se concentrase en algo más que el enojo de descubrir a sus amigas espiando les. Y al ver al chico con esas intenciones, no pudo hacer mas que soltar un largo suspiro de resignación.

-De acuerdo. Vamos.- Se rindió ante la insistencia de su chico, y con el mismo paso que sus amigas habían puesto, empezaron a seguir el rastro de los demás; llegando al poco tiempo al estacionamiento del lugar. Donde Dipper subía rápidamente a una camioneta bastante familiar y Mabel le jalaba del pie fuertemente para evitar que eso fuera así. Por su parte, Candy y la pareja de novios solo se quedaron a una poca distancia observando aquel espectáculo tan peculiar.

-¿Por qué tienes la camioneta de Soos?- Inquirió mientras mantenía la fuerza de su agarre.

-Él me la presto.- Respondió en un intento de soltarse, según el reloj de la radio eran las 20:03 hrs, los oficiales a penas deberían de estar adentrándose en su patrulla, por lo que debía de estar en el camino del bosque lo mas pronto posible.

-¿Entonces por que tanta prisa por irte?- Cuestiono sin entender su forma de actuar.

-Mabel, te recuerdo que aun no tengo la licencia.- Finalmente pudo entrar y sentarse en el asiento del piloto, a su lado estaban las cosas que había comprado y su comida y aun lado de esta se encontraba ya sentada la chica Chiu con una amplia sonrisa.- ¿En que momento?- Volteo a donde se supone que estaría ella con los otro dos jóvenes, pero ni siquiera ellos estaban ahí de pie.

-Mientras te peleabas con Mabel.- Marius hablo desde los asientos de atrás. En los que apenas se encontraba subiéndose su hermana, quedando ella, en medio Grenda y en el otro extremo el pelirrojo; quedando detrás del asiento de copiloto.

-Arg, no tienen nada mejor que hacer. ¿Verdad?- Se encontraba ligeramente molesto por esa situación y mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo, miraba a los pasajeros de detrás por el retrovisor.

-No.- Todos al unísono contestaron al cuestionamiento, quería soltar un gruñido de fastidio, pero no pudo ya que un par de papas estilo a la francesa se acercaron a su boca. Volteo curioso por ese hecho, y pudo apreciar como Candy le sonreía tiernamente mientras se apoyaba en una mano y le daba de comer con la otra. Dudo un momento, pero prefirió aceptar la situación tal cual como se le presentaba; abrió la boca y recibió aquella ofrenda, después, y sin dejar de mirar al estacionamiento, arranco del lugar en el que estaban.

-Pónganse los cinturones.- Pidió con seriedad, no tenia tiempo que perder, ya que; muy a pesar de las cosas, sabia que aun existía cierta fricción entre él y los oficiales de carácter incompetente. Nunca se llevaron bien, por diversas razones no podían mantener una relación de amistad, si no, que todo lo contrario, pareciese que estaban destinados a llevarse mal; y él no sabia por que. Si por las sospechas de que estuvo implicado en el incidente de la patrulla años atrás, o por las veces que había demostrado ser mejor con los casos especiales que ellos.

La conducción era apresurada, todos gozaban del viento en sus rostros mientras veían como poco a poco se acercaban al bosque para tomar una ruta poco transitada. Marius abrazaba a Grenda tiernamente a la par que ella se relajaba un poco por estarse viendo refrescada por el viento de verano. Mabel, por su parte, solo miraba por la ventana, apreciando la ya noche presente con una sonrisa plateada. Candy; se limitaba a dar de comer a Dipper de forma tierna mientras conducía lo mas apresurado y seguro posible. Y cuando estaban a punto de llegar al camino que daba a la cabaña, pudieron apreciar algo particular entre los arboles, unas luces rojas y azules a lo lejos.

-Me lleva… Ese par ya se pusieron a patrullar el bosque.- Estaba por maldecir, pero prefirió ahorrárselo, en vez de eso, dio una brusca vuelta en "u".- ¿Alguna idea?- Pregunto al aire al mismo tiempo que ponía a trabajar su propia mente.

-Podemos llegar por la cascada. Recuerda que hay un camino para llegar a esta; y si nos damos prisa, pasaremos sin que se den cuenta. Ya de ahí podemos conducir con normalidad.- Su hermana recordó las muchachas veces que le pidió a su amigo hispano que la llevara a ellas y a sus amigas a la misma para que pudieran divertirse un rato.

-Cierto.- Fue lo ultimo de dijo antes de girar a la derecha con brusquedad.- Por favor que no nos encontremos con los Gnomos. Por favor que no nos encontremos con los Gnomos. Por favor que no nos encontremos con los Gnomos.- Repetía con ligero temor.

-Bro-Bro, te recuerdo que ellos ya no nos hacen nada.- La castaña de frenos quería restarle interés a ese punto en particular.

-Te recuerdo que el día siguiente al que llegue entregue a unos cuantos a la policía del bosque mágico.- Sin dejar de ver el camino, recordó ese hecho mientras pisaba mas a fondo el acelerador.

-Eso… Se me había olvidado.- Comento ya con la misma preocupación que su hermano, pero no se pudo dar tiempo para pensar en eso, puesto que un ruido se hizo presente a lo lejos en el bosque.

-Diablos.- Susurro el muchacho. Acto seguido, acelero aun mas la maquina al mismo instante en que revisaba con cuidado los alrededores en busca de esos pequeños hombrecillos barbudos.

-P-Pudo ser cualquier cosa.- Intento restarle importancia a ese detalle con articular esas palabras. Pero ni ella misma se convenció con lo dicho, y con ligera incomodidad, se acomodo sus lentes.

-¿Son tan peligrosos los Gnomos?- Curioso, no pudo evitar formular dicho cuestionamiento. Uno en que los dos gemelos pensaron seriamente como contestar.

-Son… molestos, cuando se lo proponen.- Era la única forma en que se le ocurrió responder a la chica Pines. Cuando, sin previo aviso, un brusco volantaso le hizo girar a ver a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Dipper! Con cuidado.- Pidió con enojo.

-Oh, perdón, pero era eso o…- No pudo terminar la frase.

-¿Así que crees que puedes tenderle una trampa a nuestros amigos y salir libre? ¿Acaso no te cansas de desafiar nuestro poder?- Era una voz muy conocida para ambos castaños, ya que a lo largo del tiempo se había vuelto muy común escucharla.

-Arg, Jeff.- Sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla podía ver a una enorme pila de dichas criaturas mágicas que juntas parecían una enorme representación de su especie.- ¡¿En serio?!- Cuestiono molesta al grupo de pequeños seres agrupados.

-¡Oye! ¡Él empezó!- Grito furioso en la cima de su mejor estrategia para atacar.

-¡Es ilegal traficar mariposas!- Le contesto enojado Dipper al mismo momento en que aceleraba. Ya tenia que usar los faroles de la camioneta para alumbrar su camino, la noche era un poco mas oscura de lo pensado.

-¿Los días siempre son interesantes con ustedes?- Cierto pelirrojo veía emocionado a las criaturas que le perseguían, estaban a unos cincuenta metros de distancia, pero con eso bastaba para apreciar el poder de su trabajo en equipo.

-Mas o menos.- Se limito a contestar Grenda al mismo tiempo que veía un árbol volar por encima de ellos. Y que, al parecer, Dipper ni se inmuto al momento de esquivar dicho ataque, parecía mas tranquilo que en otras ocasiones.

-¿Cuántas veces te has enfrentado a esos sujetos?- Candy no pudo evitar preguntar ese detalle, ya que se le hacia poco común que supera como arremetían contra ellos.

-Las suficientes.- Se limito a decir mientras movía la camioneta y esquivaba a un grupo de hombrecillos que fueron lanzados para que se metieran directamente en una pelea.

-Solo una vez.- Rectifico Mabel con ligera molestia generada por las criaturas.

-Tengo una idea.- Menciono al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a adentrarse en el camino a la cascada, aunque, no pudo prevenir que los oficiales que tanto querían evitar estaban justamente pasando al frente de ellos.- ¡Mabel!- Le grito con ligero temor y esperanza de que su hermana reaccionara a tiempo.

Un fuerte derrape por parte de ambos vehículos fue lo que sucedió a mitad del camino; en uno, los oficiales se aferraban con temor a donde sea que pudiesen y con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y al abrirlos, pudieron apreciar como al frente de ellos había una camioneta algo vieja con un hombre manejando; uno que portaba un bigote un tanto extraño; puesto que parecía salirle mas de un lado que de otro. A su lado, una mujer de características asiáticas; o eso creían a simple vista, ya que también tenia bigote y patillas bastante pobladas al igual que un cabello corto bajo una gorra de pino. Un segundo en donde nadie hizo nada se hizo presente, pero después de un poco reaccionaron a lo que había sucedido, y quisieron bajar a preguntar por que la prisa, pero un fuerte estruendo a su lado les hizo quedarse en su unidad.

Del bosque salió una enorme criatura conformada por cientos de hombrecillos barbudos; y ante tal situación, la camioneta volvió a arrancar pero ahora, con otra dirección. A dicho escape, el ser de gran tamaño corrió detrás de la misma con intenciones desconocidas para el par de hombres.

-¿Vamos a ayudarlos?- Pregunto Deputy Durland aun aferrado a su asiento por el susto.

-N-No, mejor dejémoslos. Se ve que saben lo que hacen.- El Sheriff Blubs dejo que se alejaran; tanto las personas de la camioneta, como los hombrecillos de apariencia extravagante.

-D-De acuerdo.- Fue lo ultimo que se dijeron antes de orillarse y tomarse un momento para descansar.

Mientras que, en la camioneta que corría potente por el bosque, Dipper se quitaba de su rostro el cabello de su hermana, a la par que la misma salía de su escondite detrás de su asiento. Candy, por su parte se quitaba el gorro del muchacho para liberar su cabello de su prisión y que este dejase de servirle como mascara; mientras que Marius y Grenda se levantaban de sus lugares.

-¿Creen que los engañamos?- Nerviosa, la joven Chiu lanzo el cuestionamiento al aire para ver quien se animaba a contestarle.

-Eso parece. No nos siguen, y de hecho, ya no veo las luces de la patrulla.- Agrego la chica Pines en seña de aliviar su pavor por ser descubiertos.

-Si, pero aun nos quedan otros fastidiosos detrás de nosotros.- Señalo el muchacho Pines mientras se ponía su gorra e intentaba pensar en alguna estrategia para salir librado de esa situación tan peculiar.

Siguieron el camino a la cascada, los Gnomos pisaban sus talones en esa persecución, además de que se habían vuelto mejores al momento de lanzar arboles y rocas de gran tamaño, tanto que el conductor en turno estaba teniendo problemas para salir de esa situación sin rasguñar el vehículo de su amigo.

-Bueno. ¿Cuál es tu plan?- Mabel esperaba ansiosa a que se le fuera revelado el mismo, antes de que arribaran a su destino.

-Pues, consiste en que se pongan los cinturones de seguridad y se agarren a lo que sea que tengan cerca, ya que esto va a ser brusco.- Informo con seriedad, estaban a poco de llegar al lago, y el grupo de perseguidores no desistía de atraparlos. Los segundos pasaban, en el auto todos se propusieron a llevar a cabo las indicaciones del chico Pines, mientras que el enorme ente casi podía tocar la carrocería del mismo y así poder detenerlos; inclusive se agachaba para poder realizar dicha acción mientras se mantenía corriendo.

-¡Ahora!- Les indico a todos sus amigos y a su hermana, siendo ese el momento para que todos se resguardaran de una forma o de otra, y sin mas, un brusco frenado se hizo presente por parte de la camioneta. Tan repentino fue, que el grupo de Gnomos no lograron frenar a tiempo; lo que les causo tropezar con ellos y caer sin poderse detener al pequeño lago que había en ese lugar. Generando de esa forma que su formación se deshiciera, y quedaran solamente un grupo de criaturas quejándose de sus dolores musculares sin percatar que la camioneta había arrancado nuevamente y se retiraban velozmente.

Un suspiro de alivio salía de todos los muchachos al verse libres de aquella situación tan peligrosa. Dando así paso a un camino mas tranquilo que el de hacia un rato. Se relajaron en sus asientos y se dispusieron a apreciar el resto del tiempo que les quedaba arriba del vehículo. Llegando a la cabaña a las 20:37 hrs, un poco mas tarde de lo que había quedado en un inicio con el nuevo señor Misterio.

-Tengo que recordar siempre salir con ustedes.- Comentaba el joven pelirrojo ya debajo de la camioneta con el cabello ligeramente despeinado.

-Si, es mejor con amigos.- Mabel estaba igual que él, o peor, ya que su cabello era mas largo y por lo tanto, también se despeinaba de una forma bastante peculiar.

-Admito que, esta pequeña aventura nocturna no me la esperaba.- Candy estaba en un estado parecido, aunque no tanto puesto que logro acicalarse un poco antes de bajar.

-Si, fue divertido ser perseguidos por el bosque. No sabia que Dipper conducía.- Agrego Grenda, era la única de las chicas que parecía estar peinada, y eso era gracias a su liga de cabello.

-Y desde hace mucho.- Agrego él al momento de acercarse al grupo de jóvenes, tenia encima las compras realizadas, y hablaba mientras daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa, no podía creer que aun después de todo, siguiera sin comer.

-Hola, chicos. Wow. ¿Qué les ocurrió?- Soos salió de la cabaña al escuchar que habían llegado, pero se sorprendió del estado de los jóvenes, todos despeinados y con la respiración agitada.

-Nos persiguieron los Gnomos y huimos de la policía.- Mabel, sin cohibirse comento aquello con una peculiar sonrisa.

-¿Cómo llegaste antes que nosotros?- Pregunto Dipper al ver que ya estaba ahí desde hacia rato.

-¿Ah? Oh, bueno, como te fuiste antes de que pudiera decirte lo demás, pues no supiste. Pero Melody iba a pasar por mi en un taxi.- Le respondió con normalidad.- ¿Compraste todo?- Inquirió al recibir la bolsa de compras.

-Si, ahora, pongámonos en marcha.- Se le veía animado para empezar a trabajar, pero el joven robusto le detuvo con la mano.

-Aun no, mañana lo haremos. Por ahora, regresa a la mansión. Te recuerdo que mañana llegan Stan y Ford.- Una sonrisa amplia le adornaba el rostro a decir eso, pero lo que le genero al chico Pines no se lo esperaba; una semblante seria, como si hubiera recordado algo en especifico.- ¿Sucede algo amigo?- Cuestiono curioso de esa reacción.

-N-No, no es nada. Solo estoy algo cansado, pero bueno, en fin. Nos vemos, salúdame a Melody.- Comenzó a caminar con rumbo al pueblo, olvidándose por completo de quienes le acompañaban. Mismos jóvenes que tardaron un poco en despedirse como era debido del hispano y caminar a paso veloz con dirección del chico misterio. Preocupados por la reacción del mismo al oír que sus tíos estaban por llegar.

-¿Dipper, todo bien?- Su gemela estaba preocupada, pero sabia bien la razón de su reacción.

-Si, solo estoy pensando en como decirle a Stan y a Ford lo que paso.- Rebuscaba en su cabeza la respuesta a su dilema.

-Pues como nos lo dijiste a nosotras, descuida, todo saldrá bien.- Candy posaba una mano sobre su hombro en seña de que se sintiera mas calmado; cosa que logro, y que él correspondió con una amplia sonrisa. Se le quedo viendo por un segundo, después, volteo su mirada al cielo nocturno. Apreciando el firmamento amplio.


	46. Poniendo al Tanto

_**Este... Ah... Ok, con lo que voy a comenzar sera con un tema que creo debi de haber puesto en el capitulo anterior, pero; en fin. Mejor tarde que nunca. Este, bueno, empezó Agosto, por lo que; este mes entro a la universidad, para ser mas exactos, el 8 entro. Asi que, como sabran, me tomara mas tiempo escribir. Por lo tanto, este mes sera de prueba para el fic. Publicare nueve capitulos este mes. Y lo hare los lunes y viernes. Al terminar agosto vere si es viable hacerlo asi, o definitivamente me vere obligado a publicar solo una vez por semana. Aunque, bueno, sera mejor no pensar demasiado en ello a no ser que sea necesario. ¿no? Jejeje... Como sea, espero que este capitulo sea de sua grado, si es asi; espero ver un Review. :3 Si no les gusto algo en particular y no entendieron un punto en concreto, de igual forma pueden hacermelo saber por un Review, los leo y contesto todos.**_

 _ **Pero, en fin, empecemos. Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha con el simple proposito de entretener y sin animos de lucro, ya que es escrita e ideada por un Fan mas de la serie y para otros Fans que gustan de la misma. :D**_

 _ **Guest: Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Espero que tu tambien lo estes. :D Y a tus preguntas, bueno, aqui las respuestas.**_  
 _ **1) Si, apareceran mas personajes. Pero poco a poco, ya que quiero que tomen cierta esensia en la historia y no solo aparecer por aparecer.**_  
 _ **2) No, no tendra mayor protagonismo la joven Nipona. Lo siento... XD**_  
 _ **3) Si. Fue solo un sueño de Pacifica, mas adelante lo explicare a detalle. :D**_

 _ **Repuesta al posdata: Gracias, me alegro que sea de tal agrado la serie. Espero que siga siendo asi.**_

 _ **Ah, y como ultimo detalle, para todos los que se preguntan cuanto durara la serie. Bueno, digamos que tengo planeado minimo cien capitulos. Asi que a medida que avancemos dare mas detalles de ese objetivo. :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 25: Poniendo al tanto**_

Caminaban lentamente por el pueblo, la noche gobernaba y solamente se limitaban a contemplar todo a su alrededor. Su destino estaba fijo, estaban acompañando a Candy y a Grenda a sus respectivos hogares, puesto que la hora para regresar estaba más que clara. Se les había hecho algo tarde gracias a la imprevista persecución en la que se vieron sometidos por las criaturas del bosque. Andaban en silencio, nadie decía nada, no sabían sí por la incomodidad que se podía generar, o por que no se les apetecía en ese instante.

-¿Todo bien?- La chica Chiu no pudo evitar mostrarse preocupada por el joven castaño.

-Si... Solo... Que no puedo parar de pensar en "eso".- Comento con la misma seriedad de antes, mantenía su frente en alto; mirando al cielo.

-¿Sigues pensando en como decirle las cosas a tus tíos?- Inquirió meditativa.

-No, no pienso ya en eso. Pienso, en que nos tienen en la mira un par de lunáticos que no sabemos de lo que son capaces.- Se mostraba ligeramente molesto.- Y no pensé en ellos si no hasta que Soos menciono que Stan y Ford regresan mañana.- Ahí el por que de su enojo; estaban pasando por alto y se tomaban las cosas con demasiada libertad a pesar de estar en esa situación.

-Pero es por que no había por que pensar en ellos hoy.- Intentaba razonar con él.- Es poco probable que se movilicen tan pronto. Además, de que nos tomamos el día con más ligereza debido a lo poco que dormimos.- Se oía comprensible, o al menos para su persona. Poco a poco cambio su semblante de una con malestar a una más relajada, una que le dedicó con una sonrisa a la muchacha de cabellos negros que andaba a su lado. Frente a ellos dos; Marius, Grenda y Mabel caminaban sin mucho más que platicar, pensando quizás en las cosas que podían llegar a pasar.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Gracias.- Le sonrió de manera amplia al agradecerle. Debía de tomarse las cosas con calma a pesar de tener en mente los cosas que pudieran pasar atormentando lo.

Siguieron caminando en la oscuridad de las calles con las farolas como únicos vigilantes. La plática poco a poco comenzaba a amenizar entre todos ellos; se volvían a sentir libres, aunque a buena hora sucedió eso, puesto que ya habían llegado a casa de la primer joven. Grenda tenía que despedirse y retirarse para que no le dijeran nada más aparte de su hora de llegada.

-Mañana nos vemos mi amada.- Marius se despidió de un tierno beso en los labios de su novia, uno que hizo a los demás presentes verlos con ternura.

-Hasta mañana, galán.- Al separarse, dio esas palabras, para después volver a atrapar su boca en una unión de pareja, pero esta, más indecente; más directa, más apasionada. Una forma que hizo a los demás quedarse con rostros extrañados por la acción llevada a cabo. Aunque, al final se tuvieron que separar, y la joven castaña dejo atrás a un pelirrojo con cara de embobado, las mejillas coloradas, y una amplia sonrisa.

-Mejor empezar a caminar.- Hablo finalmente el muchacho Pines mientras se rascaba la cabeza y mantenía una sonrisa incómoda por el estado de su amigo.

-S-Si, mejor...- La joven Chiu no pudo hacer más que secundar la propuesta del castaño con una sonrisa parecida al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba sus lentes.

Ahora su camino era a la residencia de la joven pelinegra. Quien platicaba con la chica de aparato dental mientras que el pelirrojo y el gemelo se quedaban detrás para cuidarlas. Avanzaron con ligero ánimo y dedicación al mismo tiempo que se dedicaban a lo suyo.

-¿Cuándo les digas a tus tíos lo que sucedió, que haremos?- La pregunta era válida, bastante, pero él mismo desconocía la respuesta.

-No lo se, puede que intentemos buscarlos. Pero no lo tengo seguro.- Meditativo, esa era la única forma en la que yacía esa noche, por más que quisiera distraerse con otra cosa, cuando se tocaba algo relacionado con su dilema; no podía hacer más que mostrarse de esa forma tan peculiar.- ¿Por qué?- Inquirió volteando al barón.

-Por que quiero saber que aras en caso que te prohíban relacionarte con ese asunto.- Señalo con preocupación a las posibilidades futuras.

-Si me lo prohibieran, bueno, en ese caso cuento contigo y los demás.- Le sonrió cómplice. Generando que por un momento Marius no pudiera procesar lo que le pedía; pero al final, cayo en cuenta de lo que le decía. Aunque tuviesen que desobedecer a sus familiares, darían todo de si para proteger al pueblo; aunque solo pudieran ser ellos, no importaría, siempre velarían por la seguridad de los demás.

-Je. No esperaba menos.- Era lo único que se le ocurrió decir, pensaba en las consecuencias de las cosas, pero, sabia que era su deber ayudar a los demás. Ayudar, a sus amigos.

-Bueno, ya casi llegamos. Si quieren me pueden dejar aquí.- Candy se volteo a los dos jóvenes mientras aun miraba a su amiga.

-¿Pero que dices? Te acompañaremos hasta tu casa.- No fue la chica Pines quien dijo eso, si no, aquel castaño que le sonreía ampliamente; si, le debía una, ya que sin que se lo pidiera, le ayudo a levantar su animo con unas simples palabras que necesitaba. Y sin detenerse a pensar mas las cosas, caminó hasta ella, solo para poder ponerle una mano sobre su cabeza y acariciarla con suavidad.- Así que, pongámonos en marcha.- Empezó a caminar nuevamente, aunque solo faltase poco para que llegaran a su residencia, no le importaba, le quería dejar ahí, no deseaba que se fuera sola.

-Hasta mañana.- Se despidió en la puerta de su casa.

-Hasta mañana.- Los tres jóvenes al unísono pronunciaron esas palabras mientras veían a su amiga adentrarse en su residencia. Los minutos pasaron, la oscuridad en el pueblo poco a poco se apoderaba de todos los rincones del mismo con el paso de que las personas apagaban sus luces en seña de estar ya descansando. Llegaron al hotel del chico pelirrojo, y ahí solo quedaron los dos gemelos Pines frente a la entrada del recinto.

-Nos vemos, chicos.- Se despidió alegre aunque un poco somnoliento.

-Nos vemos.- Fue lo único que les dio tiempo a decir, ya que el pelirrojo se adentro en el establecimiento para ya por fin dormir plácidamente. Aunque no era el único que tenia ese deseo; y de eso se dio cuenta el muchacho de cabellos castaños una vez que se puso a caminar con rumbo a la mansión y en mitad del camino, su gemela soltó un largo bostezo.

-Cielos. No tienes remedio.- Se burlo su hermano al mismo tiempo que le ponía su gorra en la cabeza y le cubría los ojos.

-¿A que te re-?- Se libro de lo que impedía verle, pero solo pudo apreciar como su gemelo le daba la espalda y se mantenía en cuclillas al frente suyo.

-Vamos. Si tardamos mas en llegar puede que McGucket se lo diga a Stan y a Ford, y ya casi son las diez de la noche. Además, así es mas rápido.- Él también se sentía con algo de sueño, pero no demasiado dado que apenas habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se despertó. Por unos segundos no sintió nada, aunque, la situación cambio en el momento que ella se dejo cargar. No era la primera vez que se disponían a andar de esa manera, en mas de una ocasión el muchacho Pines siempre estuvo dispuesto a cargarla si es que presentaba señas de estar demasiado cansada.

-Últimamente hueles mucho a Paz.- Señalo después de un rato de andar encima suyo.

-¿Eso crees?- Quería no ser tan obvio, y en parte agradecía a que la oscuridad era casi completa por el camino la cual a su vez ocultaba el poco rubor que tenia en sus mejillas.

-Si, y mas que creerlo, es por que lo huelo.- Inhalo con fuerza y sonoridad al decir aquello, dando a entender que aun continuaba consigo aquel perfume tan peculiar.

-N-N-No se a que te refieres.- Empezó a caminar con mas rapidez a la par que tartamudeaba por el nerviosismo. No sabia por que, pero así se sentía, nervioso.

-¿Sabes que me estas cargando, verdad? Aunque quieras dejarme atrás no vas a poder hacerlo.- La situación se le hacia divertida, mas que nada por la forma en que su gemelo estaba actuando.- _Pero, es esto a lo que me refería_.- En su mente pensó aquellas palabras las cosas siempre podían dar un giro inesperado, pero en ese momento eran demasiado claras para su vista.

-E-En fin. Saca tu botón del bolso, ya casi llegamos.- Señalo mientras empezaba a subir la cuesta a la residencia. Y mientras hacia un esfuerzo por no caerse y rodar por la pendiente, su hermana solo se limitaba a pensar en lo divertido que se veía en aquella situación tan hilarante. Pero, así gustaba de ver a su gemelo, nervioso, avergonzado, distraído y con la guardia baja, dando a entender que seguía siendo solo un joven muchacho.

Entraron sin mucho problema, salvo claro la dificultad de abrir la puerta principal del edificio; el salón estaba a oscuras, indicando que ya se había retirado a dormir el anciano amante de las maquinas, subieron las escaleras con la esperanza de no despertarle. Y sin mas, decidieron retirarse a dormir un poco al igual que los demás. Claro que, ese era el propósito de la castaña, quien quedo inconsciente en cuanto se metió en las sabanas y sintió a su cerdo en los pies de la cama. Por su parte, Dipper daba un ultimo repaso a sus apuntes de los diarios, con la intención de corregir alguno si presentaba alguna irregularidad, pero se canso rápido de eso, por lo que prefirió practicar un rato con la guitarra.

 _ **10:14 hrs, Carretera entrante a Gravity Falls;**_

-¿Qué ocurre seis dedos? ¿Por qué querías que nos detuviéramos aquí?- Stan se mostraba mas huraño de lo normal. Y era por mas de una razón; en la noche anterior a volver al pueblo su hermano no lo había dejado dormir en el cuarto de hotel ya que estaba escribiendo hasta tarde y murmurando cosas raras. Además, a esa falta de sueño le agregaba el hecho de no haber comido nada aun y también el tener que hacer esa parada innecesaria a poco de llegar a su destino.

-Solo, quiero ver algo.- Se acercaba lentamente a la estructura frente a él, tenia múltiples señalamientos de policía para impedir el paso, aunque eso nunca le detenía. En el suelo, marcas de pelas por todos lados daban a entender que fue un fuerte confronta miento entre dos bandos completamente distinto; además de que le agregaba los múltiples montículos de tierra que habían esparcidos por el terreno en cuestión.

-¿Qué quieres ver? Es solo un almacén incendiado.- Cierto, eso es lo que era, uno totalmente quemado por alguna extraña razón.

-Si. Lo es; y no estaba así cuando salimos del pueblo, ¿verdad?- Recordaba aquella tarde, al salir del pueblo miro por un segundo ese lugar abandonado, pero, no fue aquel edificio en ruinas el que llamo su atención, si no, el cementerio que parecía destruido y que ya también había examinado. Faltaban muchas piezas en ese rompecabezas, y no tenia ningún indicio.

-No, no estaba.- Aquella conjetura no podía importarle menos, y mientras terminaba de hacerse un cigarrillo con tabaco que compro en un local de muy buen ver, desvió la mirada a una parte del bosque en especifico: una parte en donde habían marcas de auto, posiblemente una camioneta.

-A Mabel no le gusta que fumes.- Se burlaba al mismo tiempo que daba pasos por el alrededor, queriendo indagar mas en lo que estaban viendo.

-Por eso lo hago aquí.- Era su única defensa, y la exponía mientras encendía aquel cigarrillo.- Además, tu también fumabas.- Le recrimino con ligera molestia.

-Pero me vi obligado a dejarlo. Te recuerdo que treinta años viajando entre dimensiones te quitan todos los malos hábitos que puedas tener.- Él mismo se burlo de su situación.- Aunque, no negare que uno de ves en cuando no estaría mal, además de que ya tenemos dinero para comprar eso y licor de verdad; no como las porquerías que comprabas antes.- Se encamino al auto, con una mano alzada y con la otra hecha un puño con algo que encontró en uno de los montículos de tierra.

-Eso no te lo puedo negar, esas porquerías eran de baja calidad por que solo me sostenía con la cabaña.- Le paso un papel de arroz y la bolsa de tabaco para que fuera él mismo quien lo hiciera. Pero al hacerlo, recibió una pequeña pieza de metal, casi imperceptible, pero que por algún motivo parecía importante.- ¿Qué es esto?- Cuestiono dejando salir el humo por entre sus labios e inspeccionar lo recibido.

-Tu dímelo. Yo no lo reconozco.- Empezó con su labor, nunca fue bueno en hacer sus propios cigarrillos, pero cuando los hacia, por algún motivo le sabían mejor que los comprados en las tiendas.- ¿De que le ves forma?- Inquirió mientras pedía fuego para encender lo que tenia entre sus labios.

-Es un diábolo, munición de un rifle de aire, y por como esta abollado, pareciera que le dio a algo. Si te disparan con una de estas cosas no morirás, pero si te duele demasiado; además de que tendrán que sacártelo con pinzas.- Le comento a la par que volteaba a verle y le pasaba unos cerillos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin mas, de ves en cuando, fumar en la intemperie les caía bastante bien.

-¿Crees que ellos sepan de esto?- Pregunto al aire tras dejar salir una fuerte carga de humo. Iba vestido con una camisa blanca, una gabardina café, corbata, pantalones y zapatos negros.

-Les pedimos que no se metieran en problemas.- Resoplo con aires de ser un anciano que confiaba en sus sobrinos nietos.- Seguro que ellos ya hasta nos tienen detalles mas rebuscados.- Sonrió ampliamente con esa burla hecha. Vestía un traje de color negro, una camisa azul fuerte y zapatos color café.- Además, le pediste al muchacho que estuviera atento.- Recalco mientras le miraba de reojo, apreciando como sonreía de manera amplia por el comentario.

-Si, seguro él sabe algo. Solo, espero que no les haya pasado nada malo.- Se encontraba a mitad del cigarro, y ya habían hablado todo lo que necesitaban, solo les quedaba; terminar con su pequeño deleite y volver al camino.

Pasaron el tiempo de forma amena, y en menos de lo que pudieron pensar, ya estaban de regreso en su hogar; aquella amplia mansión en donde los esperaban algunas personas en el comedor. Siendo estas el otro anciano y residente del lugar, al igual que cierto hispano bonachón, ambos se encontraban platicando sobre un tema que fue interrumpido en cuanto los vieron entrar.

-Oh, bienvenidos.- McGucket fue el primero en saludar.

-Que bien que regresaron con bien.- Fue ahora turno de Soos para hablar.

-Hola. Se siente bien estar de regreso.- Stan dejaba sus cosas a un lado para poder sentarse aun lado del muchacho que consideraba su hijo.

-Buenas, al parecer platicaban de algo interesante, ¿de que era?- Estaba a punto de tomar asiento, solo se distrajo un momento por apreciar como poco a poco unas pisadas se acercaban a donde estaban ellos.

-De un incendio a las afueras del pueblo la noche del jueves.- Se apresuro a decir Soos.

-Bueno, de hecho la policía dice que fue a primeras horas del viernes.- Corrigió el amante de las computadoras.

-Hola tío Stan. Hola tío Ford.- Mabel entro al lugar demasiado animada, y sin dudarlo se acerco a saludar a los mayores con un fuerte abrazo. Iba con un suéter rosado, una falda morada y zapatillas negras; como si se hubiera vestido para que la recordaran con una edad de doce años.

-Que bien que regresaron.- Dipper le seguía por detrás, pero con su común estado de animo tranquilo. Él iba con una vestimenta mas acorde a su edad, un blazer gris oscuro con las mangas hasta los codos, su gorra de pino, una playera blanca, jeans negros y las mismas zapatillas negras con blanco que usaba cuando salía al pueblo.

-Oh, si, es bueno verlos de vuelta. Dime, ¿no se metieron en problemas, verdad?- Con esa pregunta, Mabel y él intercambiaron miradas con una expresión de preocupación. Generando que los presentes dejaran salir un largo suspiro.

-B-Bueno, será mejor que se los explique en mi estudio.-estaba a punto de irse cuando se volteo a ver a todos.- Y con eso me refiero a todos, no solo a Stan y a Ford.- Se escuchaba bastante serio, cosa que por algún motivo, altero los nervios del mayor de los Pines; quien por alguna razón en especial, sentía que lo que estaba por escuchar era algo que simplemente le sorprendería.

Todos caminaron con seriedad hasta el lugar que indico el castaño, y una vez ahí, entre él y la chica Pines se dispusieron a explicar todo lo sucedido; desde la pelea contra los Ghouls el mismo día que se fueron, hasta el como rastrearon la magia del hechizo al cementerio, después; empezaron a platicar lo que fue la pelea contra los Golems para finalizar con lo sucedido por aquel extraño enmascarado. Claro que con ese ultimo tema, Dipper prefirió ahorrarse lo comentado por el mismo sobre el tema de "sus ojos" o lo que sea que hubiera querido decir con esa amenaza. Lo que si menciono, es que el extraño tenia conocimiento sobre la familia Pines, cosa que al menos; o ya se esperaban, o ya no les sorprendía; puesto que los tres ancianos parecían completamente pensativos con lo mencionado, Soos, por otro lado; parecía un tanto incomodo: mas que nada, por que no se esperaba que hubiera lunáticos de ese calibre amenazando al pueblo.

-Lo que me están contando es bastante serio. Mas que nada, por que pudo vencerte, Dipper.- Ford parecía mas consternado por eso que por otra cosa. Pero solo logro enojar al chico.

-No peleó limpiamente, usó un arma paralizante.- Refunfuño algo colérico, no podía ser posible que después de todo lo que contaron, el único comentario que fuera dicho, sea sobre como le dio una paliza.

-Bueno, deberías de haber estado listo para eso.- Señalo Stan con un tono de voz ronco, sin duda no le gustaba lo que contaban sus sobrinos; era algo demasiado peligroso en lo que se metieron.

-Bien, bien. Lo que importa es que, esos dementes tienen otro plan entre manos.- Trato de desviar el tema de conversación devuelta al original.

-Así es. Eso es lo que en verdad importa. Ahora, díganme, chicos. ¿Quiénes mas saben de esto?- El mayor empezaba a tomar nota con una pequeña libreta.

-Saben, Marius, Robbie, Gideon…- Empezó a redactar el castaño.

-Pacifica, Grenda, Candy, Wendy y Tambry.- Finalizo su gemela.

-Además, les pedí a todos que se abstuvieran de comentar eso con alguien mas, al menos, hasta que sepamos la identidad de esos dos.- No quería que se le escapara ningún detalle, puesto que debía de ser cuidadoso con ese tema en especifico.

-Bien, pero siendo así, supongo que no nos queda de otra. Nosotros debemos de estar pendientes ante cualquier actividad sospechosa como la de los Ghouls; y tener gente de mas que sepa que esta haciendo, bueno, supongo que no nos vendría mal. Pero, espero que estén consientes de esto; si nos los llegamos a encontrar, por favor, no intenten nada solos; llamen por teléfono a los demás. ¿Si?- Esa ultima parte iba dirigida al chico, quien aun con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, asintió. No era necesario que le recordara algo como eso; ya que sabia perfectamente que tenia que hacerlo por su bien y por el de Gravity Falls.- Bien, en ese caso y ya que todos sabemos lo que esta pasando, será mejor que se los digan a los demás.- Intentaba relajarse, sin duda su presentimiento había acertado en algo, y con eso sabido, no podía conciliar un poco de calma.

-Yo voy a salir con las chicas esta tarde. Les comentare eso.- Mabel mostraba una sonrisa radiante como siempre.

-Yo se lo hare saber a Gideon por mensaje.- Se limito a decir al mismo tiempo que volvía a guardar su tabla. No quería que se quedara a fuera a la vista de todos.- Aunque, supongo que será después. ¿Soos, ya quieres que comencemos con eso?- Cuestiono a su amigo, quien quito su semblante preocupada y sonrió ampliamente.

-Claro amigo, cuando quieras.- Al parecer, dejaron a un lado el tema demasiado rápido, quizás, por que no les apetecía mantenerlo demasiado tiempo.

-En ese caso, tu dices cuando vamos a la cabaña.- Parecía estar demasiado entusiasmado, cosa que no sorprendió a los demás, pero hizo que Ford se planteara unas cuantas cosas.

-Dipper- le llamo- ¿puedes regresar antes de las siete? Necesito algo de que hablar contigo.- Mostraba una semblante algo calmada, pero que de trasfondo le indicaba seriedad; algo que se lo tomara de la misma manera el gemelo.- Mabel, tu también.- Le pedía antes de que la misma saliera del cuarto a hurtadillas. Y eso era lo que temía en un inicio desde que llego al pueblo; lo mismo que el año pasado, que le pusiera a ayudarle con las cosas paranormales del pueblo.

-¿Tengo que…?- En un puchero cuestiono la relevancia de su participación.

-Por supuesto. Ahora, no pierdan mas tiempo, ¿van a salir no? Tomen.- A ambos jóvenes les paso un poco de dinero.

-A-Ah, pero yo solo iré con Soos.- Comento el joven.

-Yo solo daré la vuelta con las chicas.- Reprocho la joven.

-Bueno, iré a mi estudio.- Ignoro a ambos de manera completamente a posta, generando que se molestaran por la falta de atención a sus palabras.

-Se ve que esta de buen humor.- Se burlo McGucket al ver la acción de científico.

-Si, lo esta.- Stan solo le veía irse.- Bueno, en todo caso. ¿Quieres que te ayude con la cabaña hoy, Soos?- Cuestiono, haciendo que este asintiera complacido y ensoñado por la propuesta.

Dejaron pasar el rato, tres de los Pines se subieron al auto del antiguo señor misterio mientras eran acompañados por el nuevo dueño de la atracción turística del bosque. Pasaron por el pueblo, donde dejaron a la joven de aparato dental, y con eso, los hombres se encaminaron a su destino de forma tranquila. De entre los tres, pudiese ser que fuera Dipper el mas calmado, ya que como habían salido las cosas era una victoria para su forma de ser; puesto que así no tendría que reunir a escondidas a los demás para investigas, además, de que el tener a los mayores apoyándolo le daba mas seguridad a lo que estaba por suceder.

Paso el rato, por ser fin de semana el hispano y su pareja se dieron el lujo de abrir un poco mas tarde para variar a la rutina. Por lo que, al llegar, la cabaña se encontraba en paz. Wendy aun no llegaba, Abuelita se encontraba tejiendo y Melody estaba haciendo un par de cuentas. Y al ver que las cosas serian así, los mayores decidieron ponerse manos a la obra, pero claro, dándole las instrucciones pertinentes al muchacho para que empezara también con su labor. Ya que el joven robusto tenia todo listo para que este pudiera hacer su labor técnica.

-¿No necesitas nada mas, viejo?- Pregunto animado, se había cambiado por completo su atuendo; ahora tenia puesto su traje de señor misterio. Se encontraban aun lado de la entrada al museo; justo en el lugar en el que a veces iniciaban el recorrido por el mismo ya que a poca distancia estaba la piedra en forma de cara, con ellos había una vieja maquina de árcade pegada a la pared, la misma que estaba arrumbada en el ático; la reconocería donde fuera: era la misma en la que a veces dejaba su ropa colgada al no tener lugar en donde dejarla.

-No, descuida, Soos. Tengo todo bajo control.- Encendía la computadora portátil de su amigo al decir eso; vaya que habían generado ganancias esos años con lo que lograban costear tanto ese proyecto. Como un poco mas de atracciones y mercancía. Miro a su alrededor, aparte de dicho aparato, también tenia consigo unas cuantas herramientas para la labor, junto con las cosas que trajo él en la noche.

-De acuerdo, entonces, te dejo trabajar.- Sonriente, como siempre, daba una seña con la mano de que estaba por empezar a laborar junto con su tío en aquella trampa turística que tanto carisma mantenía a pesar de verse tan vieja y poco confiable. Aunque, poco de eso le importaba en si al castaño; ya que por más imperfecciones le señalaran que tenía aquel lugar, él sin más seguía viéndola como la cabaña que le albergo en dos veranos completamente increíbles y llenos de emociones.

Tenía ya el programa de instalación listo, el computador estaba preparado, los competentes de la máquina estaban regados a su alrededor. Por lo que, al dar un último repaso de lo que tenía consigo, quiso ponerse a trabajar, aunque esto, no fuera casi al instante.

-¿Qué hay, Dipper?- Una voz tan reconocible para él se hizo presente en la cabaña. Una chica pelirroja bajaba de su bicicleta y se quitaba el casco al dar ese saludo al muchacho.

-Hola, Wendy.- Saludo de vuelta, mientras le veía acercarse con calma a su lugar de trabajo.

-Viejo, ¿le está ayudando a Soos con su proyecto?- Cuestiono burlesca al ver que ese era su labor en aquel lugar.

-Me pidió ayuda ayer, así que no le vi mal.- Se limitó a contestar.- Ah, por cierto, ya le conté a Stan y a Ford lo que paso.- Al decir aquello mostró un aire de secretísimo puesto que quería ocultarlo de los demás.

-¿Y qué dijeron?- Se puso sería, como pocas veces suele estar.

-Que debemos de estar alerta, al menos por el momento, ya que no sabemos quienes sean esos locos. Sin mencionar que no debemos de hablarlo con nadie fuera de quienes sabemos ya del tema.- Declaro con intenciones de que las cosas fueran tomadas en serio.

-Me parece bien. Cielos, espero que podamos dar con ellos y detenerlos antes de que hagan algo peor a lo que ya han hecho.- Deseo con todas sus fuerzas. Y no era para menos, la situación bien podía terminar escapando de sus manos en la menor de sus distracciones.

-Yo también lo espero.- Quiso decir aquellas palabras en su mente, pero no fue capaz; las dejo salir por entré sus labios como un susurro: uno que la pelirroja logro escuchar, y con mirada preocupada volteó a ver de lleno el rostro del chico castaño. Se mostraba con una mezcla de furia y seriedad, sin duda, lo sucedido esa noche le había afectado ligeramente, y ella se disponía a decir algo, pero no le fue posible por cierto adulto que salió para ver si había turistas cerca.

-Oh, Wendy, que bien que llegaste. Hay una cosas que quiero que recojas.- Una clásica expresión salía de su nuevo jefe, y la joven era incapaz de negarse a hacer lo que pedía aunque fueran sólo por cinco minutos de retraso de su labor.

-Ahorita voy por las llaves, Soos.- Sonrió al adulto joven como siempre lo hacía.- Vamos, no pienses en eso ahora. Mejor, distrae tu mente con eso.- Era lo poco que pudo decirle al muchacho. Quien sonrió ante la sugerencia.

-Tratare.- Fue la palabra que artículo, pero era más un hecho que así sería, más que nada, por que una vez ponía a trabajar su cabeza en algo, no la detenía.

Y así fue, lentamente, poco a poco; realizaba su labor. Cortaba cables, los pelaba, trenzaba, soldaba, aseguraba, jalaba, desempolvaba la vieja máquina por dentro, re conecto la pantalla, cargó el programa al disco duro y conecto las memorias al mismo, las conexiones poco a poco empezaban a acaparar su debido lugar en el árcade. Las horas pasaban aunque él no las sintiera. No fue sí no hasta que Stan le pateo la pierna cuando estaba recostado en las tablas y con medio cuerpo dentro de la máquina, que fue cuando se dignó a salir de su mundo.

-Es hora de comer.- Le comento al verlo salir. Y de manera automática, salió de su zona de trabajo y siguió a su familiar con rumbo al lugar para degustar alimentos.

De vez en cuando no estaba mal que comiera en una mesa donde apenas cabían, ya que le hacía sentir más a gusto. Wendy, Stan, Soos, Melody y Abuelita platicaban de cualquier tema y de forma completamente amena, algo que le hizo sentir mucho más a gusto en la situación que estaba. Tanto que, incluso se les unió en la charla.

Pasaron más horas, él había seguido trabajando al igual que los demás en la cabaña, inclusive la abuela del nuevo señor misterio se dedicaba a limpiar el lugar de forma cariñosa. Aunque claro, era solamente la tarea de Dipper la que había finalizado. Y frente al mismo joven que posaba de manera victoriosa, una máquina de árcade yacía encendida a un lado de la entrada al museo; lista para que cualquiera pudiera disfrutar de un juego muy al estilo ochentero pero con historia algo profunda y atrapante, o al menos, para aquel que se dignara a leer los diálogos.

-Bien, termine.- Hablo victorioso al mismo tiempo que recogía los sobrantes de los materiales y se retiraba al interior de la cabaña. No sin antes escuchar como un par de niños se acercaban a ver y examinar asombrados la nueva recreativa del lugar. Camino por los pasillos de madera mientras el cantar de las tablas le seguían con cada paso hacia su destino fijado previamente, el despacho del joven. En dónde debía de dejar las cosas antes de retirarse.

-Oh, ¿Ya terminaste?- Cuestiono el mismo al salir antes de que él pudiera tocar el picaporte.

-Si, y de echo, creo que ya están jugando con el.- Señalo con el pulgar a sus espadas.

-¡Si!- Un gesto victorioso y un ademan con su brazo de manera rápida de arriba a abajo con la mano hecha puño fue lo único que respondió ante la declaración del chico. Y sin más, decidió dirigirse de nueva cuenta a su labor.- Gracias amigo, te debo una.- No se fue sin antes decir aquellas palabras al muchacho Pines, quien rodó los ojos divertido por el comentario; ya que, desde que conocía al hombre, este siempre había sido bueno con las cosas técnicas; claro que sí se trataba de arreglarlas o mejorarlas. Nunca de crearlas de nada salvo que se tratara sobre programación, fuera de eso, no podía hacer gran cosa, aún le faltaba práctica con eso.

Aunque, decidió no darle mayor importancia y sin más, se adentró a la oficina de la cabaña, la cual, seguía tal cual como en el pasado. No se detuvo a admirarla mucho tiempo, por lo que sin más solamente procedió a dejar las cosas en el escritorio y salir con rumbo a la tienda. Donde yacía sentada tras el mostrador Melody, con una semblante inmutable y tranquila al parecer del chico.

-¿Ya te vas?- Cuestiono al verle caminar algo dudoso y mientras volteaba de reojo a la máquina expendedora.

-Eso depende. ¿Qué horas son?- Le pregunto con singular alegría.

-Son las…- miro su reloj en la muñeca derecha- cinco y cuarto.- Termino de señalar.

-Oh, en ese caso; si, ya me voy. Ford me pidió llegar temprano.- Se encamino a la puerta.

-En ese caso nos vemos, no te metas en problemas.- Pidió de forma amable la joven mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna.

-Jejeje… No prometo nada.- se burlo como era costumbre con aquella petición- Nos vemos, me despides de Soos y de Wendy.- Una ultima seña con la mano basto para dejar atrás la cabaña del misterio. Aunque, pensando en la posibilidad de poder pasar a un lugar con la finalidad de comprar cierto mecanismo para la puerta de cierta cabaña escondida en el bosque.  
 _ **  
17:56 hrs, La entrada a la mansión;**_

-¿Dónde deje esa porquería?- Se preguntaba con ligero mal humor un joven castaña al verse buscando dentro de su bolso por mas de cinco minutos y no encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Quizá lo dejaste en tu cuarto.- Candy ya se había cansado de esperar, y prefirió resignarse a mandar un mensaje a cierto castaño para preguntar si estaba en casa.

-El problema es que no recuerdo.- Se lamento por un segundo.- Aunque, tampoco tengo tantas ganas de entrar a la mansión.- Soltó junto con un resoplido estridente.

-¿No dijiste que Ford los quería ver a ti y a Dipper sin falta?- Grenda se unía a la conversación. Mas que nada, por que se les hacia curioso que su amiga se portara de una forma tan poco común; así que, dejo aun lado su tarea de comerse a su novio a besos y realizo ese cuestionamiento.

-Si, pero es para lo mismo del año pasado.- Era una queja, claramente se estaba quejando de lo que le deparaba aquel destino, aunque, aun tenia una carta bajo la manga. Usar a su gemelo.

-¿Te refieres a sus "tareas"?- Pacifica estaba al tanto de su situación, ya que mas de una vez la escucho quejarse de su poca suerte cuando se trataba de las encomiendas de su tío.

-Si, a eso me refiero.- Quiso contar mas, pero algo llamo su atención. Candy se guardaba su celular de forma calmada mientras veía a la pendiente que acababan de subir hacia pocos minutos atrás. Siguió su mirada en busca de apreciar aquello que admiraba, y a los pocos segundos, vio que su gemelo se encontraba subiendo hasta su lugar.

-¿Qué hacen afuera?- Cuestiono burlesco y como saludo a la par que alzaba su mano derecha y presiono la pantalla de su reloj para que se abrieran las puertas.

-Se me olvido el botón para entrar.- Lloriqueo su hermana mientras caminaba detrás de él. Lo que no sabia, era que estaba al tanto de su situación, solo le gustaba bromear.

-Bueno, en fin, vamos con Ford. Aunque… Solo nos llamo a nosotros dos…- Intentaba dar una explicación que no era necesaria; y lo supo con solo ver como los demás jóvenes caminaban tranquilos a la sala. Marius iba con una playera negra con detalles blancos, unos jeans azules y zapatillas azules con suela negra. Grenda iba con unos pantalones morados, una playera azul, y tenis blancos. Candy vestía con unos shorts negros, una blusa de tirantes violeta y una sudadera verde claro. Por ultimo, Pacifica usaba una playera gris, pantalones azules, tenis parecidos a los del chico Pines y en su bolso resaltaba un suéter de lana color amarillo; probablemente, el que le regalo su gemela.

-Terminemos con esto.- Refunfuño su hermana mientras se ponía en camino al estudio del mayor.

-No se por que te portas así.- Señalo Dipper al alcanzarla.

-Por que a ti te parecerá algo fascinante, y a mi solo me suena a que son tareas aburridas.- Resoplo con desgano, mantenía la mirada agachada y en su mente planeaba como zafarse de aquella labor. Aunque, su tiempo se agoto, habían llegado a donde debían de estar presentes. Se adentraron de manera lenta, tratando de no hacer ruido.

-Ah, chicos, pasen. Cierren la puerta.- Pidió con ligero tono alegre el señor de seis dedos que estaba sentado en su escritorio y dejo aun lado la lectura que estaba llevando a cabo. Los gemelos menores obedecieron lo dicho y sin mas, ya estaban cerca del mayor.- Bueno, Mabel, ya sabes de lo que se trata; por lo que el único al que le debo de explicar las cosas es a- Se vio interrumpido por que la gemela levanto la mano en seña de querer hablar.- ¿Si?- Cuestiono curioso.

-Tío Ford, el año pasado hice las cosas que me pediste por que necesitabas de un ayudante. Pero, ahora que Dipper esta aquí. ¿No podrías seguir con el mismo interés de tener solo _un_ ayudante?- Esa era su comodín, esperaba que sirviera, tanto así, que detrás de su espalda cruzaba los dedos en seña de tener suerte.

-Q-Quizás tengas razón. Además el año pasado me ayudaste mucho con mis experimentos, si, supongo qu es justo.- Razono algo meditativo.

-¡Si!- grito victoriosa- Te dejo toda la diversión Bro-Bro, aunque, si necesitan mi ayuda con algo, con gusto se las doy.- Caminaba graciosa hasta la puerta, y sin esperar respuesta, desapareció por la misma con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Qué se trae?- Su gemelo parecía confundido por su reacción.

-B-Bueno, dejemos que se divierta. En fin, en todo caso, supongo que esta situación nos deja a nosotros dos en esto. Veras- quiso empezar a explicar- el año pasado le pedí ayuda a Mabel para resolver ciertas cosas que pasaban en Gravity Falls y así poder mantener al pueblo a salvo. En un principio no creía que tendríamos que volver a hacerlo, pero por lo visto, será mejor estar haciéndolo de forma regular y monitorear todo lo que pueda representar una amenaza.- Le hizo una seña para que se acercara a un computador portátil que saco de un cajón y lo puso en el mismo escritorio de donde lo saco. Lo abrió y mostro la pantalla del mismo aparato electrónico.- Veras, con lo que acabas de investigar pude comprender que es posible que sucedan ciertas cosas fuera de lo común, inclusive para este pueblo, y como sabemos el como tenemos la capacidad de poder detenerlas; también tenemos el deber moral de frenarlas con el fin de prevenir problemas en un futuro.- En la pantalla se presentaban imágenes de diversas cosas, gráficos, tablas, fotografías de personas de apariencia sospechosa y demás cosas que logro admirar el castaño.- Dipper, por mas que quisiera negarlo, tengo setenta y dos años; hay cosas que no puedo hacer gracias a la edad; y eso es… frustrante.- Apretó un puño en seña de molestia.- Por eso, el verano anterior le pedí a Mabel que fuera mi asistente, y este año, te lo pido a ti.- Poso una mano sobre su hombro, en seña de confianza. Cosa que hizo al joven tener un mini ataque cardiaco por lo que representaba eso.

-E-En ese caso, ¿trabajaremos juntos para salvar al pueblo?- Cuestiono incauto.

-Así es. ¿Qué dices?- Se mostraba alegre al ver la expresión de asombro del muchacho.

-Digo…- una pequeña pausa- ¿Cuándo empezamos?- Le sonrió de manera amplia, de igual forma iba a verse en la situación de querer proteger a todos en el pueblo, ahora, el tener apoyo de su tío le hacia sentir aun mejor.

-¿Quieres empezar ahora?- Pregunto con ligera burla a la par que se movía a un pequeño baúl y empezaba a sacar algunas cosas para que pudieran llevar a cabo lo que querían.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la sala;**_

-¿Así que te dejo ir?- Preguntaba Pacifica después de escuchar a su amiga.- ¿Así sin mas?- No podía creer lo fácil que la dejo escapar el científico.

-Sip. Apele a su sentido de la razón.- Se mostraba orgullosa de lo que decía.

-Y vendiste a tu hermano.- Agrego Candy con ánimos de molestar a su amiga.

-No lo vendí, a él le gustara.- Defendió al instante su decisión.

-A mi me suena a que lo vendiste.- Se burlo ahora Grenda, quien sostenía la mano de su novio.

-Que no.- En un puchero volvía a negar esa acusación. Aunque poco tiempo mas tuvo que hacerlo, ya que a la sala entraba alguien mas, el gemelo menor, pero; ahora con un drástico cambio de apariencia.

-Hola.- Saludo con normalidad, como si aquella gabardina negra, playera negra, el cubre bocas de tela negra que parecía bufanda y el cinturón negro que colgaba de su hombro a través de su pecho y que tenia diversos compartimientos; no fueran cosas extrañas de usar. Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo extrañados, mas que nada, por que no estaba usando ninguna gorra en ese momento, dejando ver su marca de nacimiento por entre sus cabellos desordenados.

-¿Qué te paso?- Mabel apenas pudo articular esa pregunta al ver el drástico cabio en la apariencia de su hermano.

-Lo prepare para su primera misión.- Entro Ford también a la sala, tenia en sus manos su computadora portátil y las cosas del muchacho.

-¿S-Su primera misión?- Las chicas parecían intrigadas por ese comentario, mientras que Marius solo miro a su amigo con asombro. Pensando que se veía increíble.

-Si, solo me falta unas pocas cosas mas, ahorita regreso.- Salió corriendo del lugar después de tomar sus cosas de la manos del mayor, y así, dejo a los demás solos. El anciano, solamente se sentó en el sillón y dejo la computadora en la mesa.

-¿Qué le vas a poner a hacer?- Cuestiono la chica Pines con ligero mal humor al ver que su hermano había sufrido de un cambio completo.

-Solamente ira a hacer un poco de vigilancia.- Le comento risueño al ver que aquel chico se mostraba entusiasmado por empezar.

-¿Vigilancia?- Preguntaron curiosos los presentes, sin duda cada vez mas se mostraban interesados en lo que estaban tramando ese par de genios.

-Así es, nada del otro mundo.- Esa era la ultima respuesta, y es que era verdad. No podían decir mas ya que no tenían mas pruebas sobre el objetivo de esa noche como para pasar a otra labor. Miraba la pantalla de su portátil, deduciendo que la situación no podía ser mas propicia; aunque, luego contaría los detalles de la misma.

 _ **En la habitación de Dipper;**_

El joven muchacho se cambiaba el calzado con la finalidad de usar sus confiables botas de casquillo. Aquella vestimenta negra, por mas que aparentara ser sofocante, esta no era así; de hecho, era bastante cómoda para el muchacho Pines. Ligera, y siempre estaba a temperatura fresca. Su diario numero cinco estaba en un bolsillo secreto dentro de la gabardina. Estaba ya con las botas puestas, y sin mas, acomodo sus cosas para estar preparado si cualquier situación se presentaba. Tenia su lámpara en otro de los bolsillos, uno que incluso estaba asegurado con un broche. Sus manoplas de bronce las tenia en los bolsillos traseros, y por si acaso, uso un poco de magia para poderse curar las heridas que aun tenia sobre todo su cuerpo. Después, palpo los bolsillos de su pantalón para asegurarse de aun traer su celular, su cartera y sus llaves; estas ultimas aseguradas de forma que no hicieran ruido y para que no le molestaran si se viera en necesidad de correr.

-Ford dijo que es necesario investigar este caso antes de que finalice la próxima semana.- Se repetía en un susurro.- Ya que dentro de ocho días es el día del pionero y no tendremos oportunidad de continuar con la investigación de manera pertinente.

Estaba al frente del balcón, inhalando con fuerza el aire fresco, en su escritorio había dejado sus cosas: aquel blazer doblado junto a su camisa y gorra, además, de algo que compro de camino a la mansión. Una nueva cerradura para puerta, ya que después de eso quería ir a cambiar la misma de la cabaña del bosque, aunque claro, lo haría tras regresar de su encargo. Miro al bosque con determinación, la luz del sol indicaba que estaban a media hora de que empezara el atardecer, por lo que debía de darse prisa con aquello. Su mentor le había contado todo lo que sabia sobre su objetivo, por lo que, ahora; estando al tanto de la situación, solamente dio media vuelta para salir de su habitación con rumbo a la sala de su hogar.

-¿Segura que no quieres unirte?- Pregunto Ford al ver que su sobrina nieta se mostraba interesada.

-Es solo vigilancia. ¿No? Eso es aburrido, así que, en esta ocasión supongo que paso.- Razono, en realidad se mostraba ligeramente interesada; mas que nada, por que Dipper se vestía de una forma demasiado extravagante para la ocasión. Y si no mal recordaba, cuando ella le ayudo a su tío, este se dispuso a darle un traje para la ocasión, pero al ver que no tenia ningún color y era completamente negro, desistió de ponérselo.

-¿Segura?- Ahora quien pregunto fue el castaño, quien había entrado por completo al lugar.

-Si, cuando sea algo mas interesante con gusto participo.- Torció su boca en una media sonrisa, sabiendo que eso era un arma de doble filo; puesto que la definición de "interesante" de su gemelo era bastante peculiar.

-Bueno, en ese caso. Supongo que será mejor empezar.- Le sonrió a su mentor, ambos sabían del plan que estaban por realizar, así que como tutor de verano se haría responsable de cualquier desliz que pudiera pasar, aunque, confiaba plenamente en la capacidad de su sobrino. Ambos Pines se miraron con animo, ya que se sentían de bastante buen humor al poder hacer su labor sin titubear.

 _ **En la residencia Gleeful;  
**_  
Gideon repasaba por cuarta vez su libreta de anotaciones; quizá no era tan glamorosa como los diarios que hacían los Pines, pero su propósito era reunir información a como de lugar, aunque, por mas vueltas que le daba, no encontraba algo de ayuda a su dilema. Se dejo caer en su cama de manera cansada, por su cabeza pasaban las imágenes de la batalla librada contra las criaturas de barro.

-Debo de hacerme fuerte.- Susurro con ligera ira, pensando en que a pesar de cómo habían resultado las cosas, quizás contaba con algo de fuerza, pero no era demasiada; no podía hacerle frente a un ser que incluso había dejado en tan lamentable estado a alguien que consideraba "perfecto".

Se sentía frustrado por la poca cantidad de poder que poseía. Unos cuantos hechizos de levitación, y un ejercito de peleadores que aun no podían acompañarle puesto que les había dado una semana de descanso. Pero, fuera de eso, no era capaz de hacerle frente a muchas cosas, o al menos, no como él. Su celular le saco de su ensimismamiento, un mensaje le había llegado y sabia de quien era.

- _Ya les dije todo a Ford y a Stan. Dicen que lo mejor será mantenernos alerta y esperar a que se muestren para poder hacer un contraataque, además, no debemos de decir lo que paso a nadie._ \- Era lo que yacía escrito en ese texto digital. Respondió con un simple "ok" ya que no estaba de ánimos para platicar con alguien.

-¿Cómo te hiciste fuerte?- Se pregunto con enojo después de dejar su aparato electrónico a un lado, tratando de recordar todas aquellas cosas que le conto el castaño con el fin de solamente pasar un buen rato platicando sobre cosas paranormales. Aunque, fue en uno de esos recuerdos donde se detuvo.- Los hombre-tauro.- Susurro a la par que se incorporaba en su cama con los ojos abiertos como platos. Si, no era una ilusión de su subconsciente, recordaba perfectamente que el chico Pines menciono haber ido con ellos para pedir ayuda y que lo catalogaran como hombre verdadero.

Dirigió su atención nuevamente a sus apuntes, aunque ahora era solamente a la sección de mapas del pueblo, habían mil formas de entrar al bosque, pero solo unas pocas te llevaban a donde en verdad querías ir. Pasaba las hojas con rapidez, pero finalmente se detuvo en una sección que hablaba de una entrada a una cueva, una entrada bastante peculiar puesto que tenia la figura de un ser perteneciente a la especie a la que pediría ayuda. Suspiro con triunfo, sin duda el domingo empezaría de una forma bastante peculiar, o al menos, eso deseaba mientras guardaba sus cosas en la pequeña mochila que seguía aun lado de su ropero. Pensaba en las posibilidades, en las consecuencias, pero sobre todo, en lo que podía pasar si no detenían a los lunáticos del almacén antes de que cometieran una barbarie mas grande a la que habían hecho ya por sus motivos egoístas.


	47. Primeros Pasos

_**Ok, ustedes como yo sabiamos que no habria de haber capitulo si no hasta el viernes. Pero que diablos, me siento inspirado... XD  
Jejeje... Ademas, termine este cap un poco antes. Espero que sea de su agrado. :D Ya saben, cualquier error que vean, por favor hacermelo saber por un comentario, ademas de si quieren alguna aclaracion con algo y sobre todo, si les gusto lo que escribi. Lo que sea es motivo para dejar un Review... :3**_

 ** _En fin, empecemos. Los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria que estan por leer es solo algo que escribio un Fan para otros Fans con el unico proposito de entretener y sin animos de lucro._**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 26: Primeros Pasos**_

Corría con el cuerpo agazapado y ocultándose entre las sombras, no se dejaba ver por nadie. El sol se mantenía un poco encima de las montañas en el horizonte y una luz rojiza comenzaba a hacerse cada vez mas notoria. Pasaba por entre los callejones del lugar y no dudaba en usar los pasajes de la sociedad del ojo cegado; su tío había sido claro con las indicaciones, debía de seguirle el paso a un hombre que consideraba un peligro potencial: y quien sabe, si tenían suerte, pudiese ser que inclusive dieran con uno de los lunáticos del plan de los Ghouls.

Salía por una falsa coladera, tenia los lentes puestos y además también tenia puesta la mascada en su rostro, cabiendo por completo su nariz y lo que había debajo de esta, sus ojos los mantenía puestos siempre al frente, y en sus manos ya incluso tenia puestos sus guantes de cuero negro. Se escondió detrás de un callejón, nadie se volteaba a verle, ni siquiera aquel grupo de amigos que Wendy le presento en el pasado; mismos que yacían a un lado del centro comercial mientras platicaban de forma amena, y que no podían percibir su esencia.

-Me siento como un maldito ninja.- Hablo en un susurro mientras hacia Parkour para llegar al techo de una casa, primero salto encima de un contenedor de basura; para después saltar y poner ambas manos en el techo y al contraer su tórax logro poner suficiente fuerza para alzarse. Si se quitase lo que cubría su rostro, se podría apreciar una amplia sonrisa que le generaba aquella situación.

Se volteo y camino agachado por el borde del tejado, sin duda seria mas sencillo si solo fuera mas tarde, pero tendría que conformarse con ser una simple sombra del atardecer próximo. Inspecciono la estructura del centro comercial y sin dudarlo, pego un salto de base hasta poderse sujetar a una cornisa que sobresalía de la fachada. Se oculto tras una pequeña sombra, y de ahí logro asomarse por debajo, para así buscar la forma mas rápida de llegar a la cima. Solamente saltaba y se colgaba de las salientes, siempre con el debido cuidado de que nadie le viese ni tampoco hacer ruido para que notaran su presencia.

Pronto llego al techo del lugar, miraba por todos lados y se mantenía con el cuerpo lo mas pegado a un pilar que sobresalida; pensando en que el factor de anonimato lo mantenía completamente de su lado, nadie le volteaba a ver y solo se mantenía oculto tras la sombra que generaba el sol a sus espaldas. Miro por completo el interior del lugar observando desde las alturas a quien debía de mantener como su presa; un hombre de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años, calvo, obeso, con un diente de oro y que usaba un bastón. Además de contar con una voz bastante irritante.

- _Ergman Bratsman. Ergman Bratsman. Ergman Bratsman. Ergman Bratsman. ¿Por qué me suena tanto?_ \- Se preguntaba en su cabeza, había escuchado ese nombre mas de una vez en el pasado, pero no lograba desenmarañar su mente para poder dar con la ocasión en que fue nombrado.

-Lechuza. ¿Me oyes? Cambio.- La voz de su tío se escucho en su oído derecho, ya que tenia un Woki toki en su cinturón, y del mismo, salía un cable auricular que pasaba por dentro de su ropa hasta que la pequeña bocina pudiera embonar en su orificio para oír. Alzo la mano del mismo lado, y sin dudarlo, presiono con el dedo índice y medio donde se supone que podría tomar su pulso; pero solo consiguió accionar un botón para poder ser escuchado al otro lado de la línea.

-Aquí Lechuza, te oigo fuerte y claro Halcón, cambio.- Le había explicado desde antes la importancia de usar nombres clave para que nadie que estuviera jugando con una radio vieja les escuchara, o al menos, para que no diera con ellos en caso de ser descubiertos.

-¿Ya llegaste a las alturas? Cambio.- Cuestiono de manera táctica, por su parte, el muchacho maniobro sobre su lugar para poder divisar mejor al señor que seguía; el cual comenzó a caminar con rumbo a las escaleras eléctricas.

-Ya, estoy viendo al Huevo. Cambio.- Le informo, sin duda se encontraba fascinado por aquel trabajo que le tenia su mayor familiar. Le gustaban mucho las historias de conspiraciones y misterios; por lo que ser un espía le parecía simplemente perfecto y casi como un deleite.

-Bien. ¿Qué hace? Cambio.- Se oía bastante calmado del otro lado de la línea, cosa que le hizo entender al muchacho que probablemente seguía recostado en el sillón mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la pantalla del ordenador; investigando mas sobre el caso que mantenían.

-Rueda con dirección a la salida de la canasta. ¿Le sigo? Cambio.- Aun sin esperar respuesta hizo lo que propuso, camino en cuclillas y cuidado de que su sombra no se notara para los consumidores del amplio lugar. Su mirada se mantenía en aquel hombre corpulento y su mano estaba posada en aquel aparato de comunicación vía radio.- _Tiene acceso a tecnología alienígena; puede hacer unos lentes que transmiten imagen y sonido en vivo. Pero no puede hacer un simple sistema de comunicación que fuese imperceptible._ \- Pensó con ligero enojo, ya que si de esa manera hubiera sido, podría preguntarle por su gemela, quien quizás sabia algo sobre el hombre al cual asediaba oculto entre las sombras.

-Si, síguelo. Puede que ruede hasta el nido. Cambio.- Ordeno con ligera emoción. En la antigüedad él mismo o su hermano hubieran podido hacer eso sin problemas, pero el tiempo pasaba facturas, eso, y también las incontables batallas que libro en el pasado. Así que no podía darse ese lujo, ni él, ni Stan. A quien consideraba bastante competente en cuanto a lo que se refiere a infiltrarse a lugares bastante complicados para conseguir simple acceso. Pero, era la misma historia, estaba demasiado viejo para la labor.

Por su parte, el chico Pines realizaba su labor de andar por el techo del establecimiento a gatas mientras postraba su mirada en aquel regordete hombre, que poco a poco recordaba mas cuando este le gritaba colérico a los empleados del centro comercial o a las personas que paseaban por ahí y le estorbaban en su camino.

-Ya recordé.- Dijo en voz alta.- Ese sujeto… casi me atropella.- Susurro ahora con ligera molestia.- Bueno, su chofer. Pero parecía enojado incluso por eso.- Seguía con su encomienda mientras hablaba consigo mismo. Ya habían avanzado un buen tramo, pero aquel sujeto no se encaminaba a la salida principal, si no, a la trasera; donde abordo su limusina.- El Huevo fue recogido por una caja de cartón, le seguiré. Cambio.- Estableció comunicación con su tío al decir esas palabras. Y sin dudar, corrió a la dirección a donde veía huir a aquel transporte, llegando así al borde del edificio. Cosa que poco le importo, puesto que dio un fuerte salto con la intención de llegar al edificio adyacente; cayo en su techo con una vuelta de comando con la que redujo la fuerza de golpe, no se detuvo, comenzó a correr por los techos siguiendo de cerca al vehículo mientras se ocultaba con las sombras de un atardecer casi presente.

-¿En que dirección va? Cambio.- Se mostraba intrigado por su rumbo.

-Suroeste. Cambio.- Le informo con la respiración agitada; a pesar de que no iban demasiado rápido por ser zona comercial, le costaba algo de trabajo seguirle el paso a un vehículo motorizado. Paso a otro techo, salto como si de una gacela se tratara, y cuando estaba a punto de pensar en como seguirla por entre los recovecos del pueblo, se sorprendió al ver que maniobraban con dirección al bosque. De un brinco cayo dentro de un callejón y corto camino por el mismo para ser el primero en entrar en aquel espeso lugar, lleno de arboles y animales por doquier. Ahora las sombras de la naturaleza le cobijaban, además de que, estaban ahora en su terreno; si bien su cerebro no tenia prácticamente un mapa grabado en sus neuronas, si podía reconocer el lugar cuando pasaba por el, dándole la ventaja de adelantarse cuando le era permitido.

Doscientos metros les separaban de aquello a lo que perseguía. Iban con rumbo incierto, y después de un rato de larga carrera, sentía que estaban saliendo del pueblo a través del espeso bosque por el que corría. Además, los terrenos alrededor no mostraban señas de que hubiera alguna edificación cercana; por lo que era probable que estuviera en otro pueblo que se ocultaba tras las montañas.

-Lechuza… Estas yendo muy lejos… Regresa… Se pierde…- La estática era demasiada, tanto que se perdía las comunicaciones.

-Perdón, Ford. Pero no pienso perderlo.- Era lo mas cercano que podía estar a descubrir algo sobre aquel par de lunáticos. Y sin bajar el ritmo, siguió persiguiendo la limusina por el bosque mientras la veía andar por la carretera a una buena distancia. No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero se daba una idea gracias a las luces rojizas que matizaban el bosque con sombras aun mas oscuras de las que habían hacia rato en el centro comercial.

Su agitada respiración era lo único que resonaba fuera de si en la amplia naturaleza que le rodeaba, de vez en cuando daba un ligero salto para poder pasar por encima de madrigueras, raíces salidas o algún animal de pequeño tamaño que se llegaba a encontrar. Aun mantenía su rostro oculto tras la mascara de tela, sus ropajes; aunque algo ligeros, le entorpecían su andar de vez en cuando, sentía arder las plantas de los pies después de un buen rato. Y para rematar a las cosas que estaban sucediendo a su alrededor en ese preciso momento, agregó que podía ver la luna salir por encima de las montañas lejanas.

Inclusive por su mente paso la idea de dejar las cosas ahí, no sabia cuanto tiempo mas se vería en esa situación, y ni mucho menos quería razonar la posibilidad de que el destino que hubieron tomado era hacia uno de los pueblos vecinos, o inclusive, pudiera ser que hasta a los limites del estado fuera a dar. Su mente comenzaba a atormentarle con diversas cuestiones de ese ámbito; tanto así que él mismo se reprochaba su falta de conciencia con respecto a ese tema. Aunque no fue de esa manera mucho tiempo; su andar se volvía cada vez mas lento a la par que se agachaba al avanzar. Quedándose resguardado detrás de un árbol y un matorral enorme, miraba a donde el vehículo se había detenido mientras sacaba su teléfono celular, marcando rápidamente el numero del mayor de la familia Pines.

-Tío Ford, los seguí hasta un almacén bastante extraño, te mando la ubicación.- Se galardono a si mismo al ver que su celular podía pasar a segundo plano la llamada sin necesidad de ponerla en espera. Y de manera diestra envió su paradero al mayor.

-...

-No lo se, solo lo veo bajar y hablar con unas cuantas personas.- Había desconectado ya el auricular del woki toki y lo conecto a su móvil, haciendo mas fácil el caminar escondido y poder hablar por teléfono.

-...

-Haber, permíteme.- Activo la visión térmica de sus lentes, pudiendo apreciar de esa manera como el interior del lugar estaba irradiando calor.- Hay varias maquinas que calientan las paredes del lugar, pero no puedo ver de que se trata.- Informo con ligero temor a que algo como gordo se estuviera llevando a cabo.

-...

-¿Seguro que solamente quieres eso? Puedo esperar a que se vayan y adentrarme al lugar.- No apartaba la mirada del obeso, quien regañaba a un empleado del lugar con demasiada cólera.

-...

-Si, si los hay. No se cuantos haya dentro, pero por fuera hay al menos unos siete hombres.- Revisaba el perímetro con cuidado. Al igual que el almacén en el que estuvo hace poco, este contaba con un gran perímetro cercado que denotaba que era todo un terreno como propiedad de aquel sujeto, pero a diferencia del otro, este tenia un amplio estacionamiento funcionando para varios camiones de carga, uno que otro tráiler y varios autos que parecían ser de empresarios.

-...

-De acuerdo, en ese caso lo hare y me iré rápido.- Estaba a punto de finalizar la llamada, cuando hablo nuevamente su mentor.

-...

-No, procurare no llegar tarde. Los veo en la mansión.- Finalmente se despidió, activo la cámara de su teléfono en cuanto finalizo la llamada, y aun entre la maleza del bosque tomo fotografías de todo el lugar. De los coches del estacionamiento, del hombre en cuestión al que seguía y del almacén.

Recorrió con la mirada una vez mas el sitio en el que yacía, esperando poder dar con las respuestas a los misterios que tenia entre manos; ya que, por muy poco que mostraran estos, se daba a la idea que podían ser altamente peligrosos. Su mirada fría se mantenía encima de aquel hombre, y sin dejar de verlo, dio pasos seguros hacia atrás para poder emprender la retirada cautelosa, hasta que ya no pudo verle mas, fue cuando se digno a voltearse y empezar a andar de vuelta al pueblo. Incluso pensaba en la posibilidad de activar la visión nocturna; ya que estaba cerca de anochecer, pero prefirió andar con su visión normal; puesto que de esa manera al menos podía apreciar el amplio paisaje a su alrededor.

 _ **19:45 hrs, En el bosque;**_

-¿Por qué tengo que usar esta porquería?- Pregunto con enojo una voz grave. Vestía al igual que su compañero; con unas ropas completamente negras y con accesorios irreconocibles en su cinturón además de que su abrigo de ambos contaban con una capucha negra para ocultar sus cabezas. Pero, la única diferencia que tenia de su acompañante, era que él se encontraba usando una mascara de ogro color azul.

-Por si aparece de nuevo el chico Pines.- Declaro con voz burlesca el de mascara roja mientras giraba su cabeza para ver a su alrededor.

-¿Sabes que si nos la quitamos, él no sabría que somos nosotros, verdad?- Cuestiono con aun mas cólera.

-Pero sin duda se preguntara que hacemos aquí, y nos seguirá casi seguro; descubriendo nuestra identidad e intenciones. Además, ocultando siempre nuestros rostros no tendremos que preocuparnos cuando salgamos al pueblo con fines normales.- Hablaba orgulloso el sujeto, y mientras se cruzaba de brazos se recargaba en un árbol en seña de frenar su paso.

-Aun así, no entiendo por que usarlas ahora. No es como que él supiera donde estamos.- Le veía decidido, aunque por la mascara no se podía ver su rostro serio.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y quien es ese?- Alzo la mano en dirección a donde el sol se estaba ocultando y a pocos grados a la izquierda, una silueta se dibujaba. Su cabello castaño se mecía con el poco viento, la luz creaba un reflejo en sus lentes impidiendo que se viera a donde estaba posando su vista.

-Entretenlo. Necesito practicar el ritual sin inconvenientes.- Metió rápidamente su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, sacando un cristal parecido al de su compañero, y sin contratiempo alguno, un portal se abrió; permitiéndole escapar.

- _La verdad solo quería molestarlo por perder los cinco dólares. Nunca me espere que diera con nosotros tan pronto_.- Pensó con cólera al ver acercarse mas aquel muchacho tan insistente. Quien, al escuchar el sonido electrizante, parecido al que retumbo en esa oficina en el almacén, alzo la vista al frente suyo; sintió como su sangre se helo, la ansiedad le invadió y sus pupilas se dilataron casi instantáneamente al momento de ver a unos cincuenta metros un sujeto al que tanto aborrecía.- Debo de admitir, que me sorprendes mucho.- Soltó casi como si estuviera escupiendo las palabras por el enojo.

-¿A-Ah, si? Bueno, me alegro que sea así. Ya sabes, eso al menos dice que soy bueno dando superando expectativas.- No sabia que decir, no se esperaba en absoluto encontrarse con aquel sujeto, por lo que, de manera calmada, subió su mano hasta su cuello, presionando el botón del auricular y activando la función de habla para su celular.- Reenviar el ultimo mensaje a todos los contactos de marcación rápida.- Fue único que dijo en susurro; agradeciendo que aun tenia la tela negra sobra la boca, recibiendo un pitido y una voz automatizada afirmando su comando como respuesta, el cual fue hecho al pie de la letra. No quería, pero había prometido hacerlo.

Miraba fijamente a la mascara del sujeto a pocos pasos suyos, teniendo en mente que en ese preciso instante. En la cabaña del misterio sonaron tres teléfonos; en la mansión sonaron dos; en un parque del pueblo sonaron siete; y en la residencia Gleeful sonó solamente uno. Todos, por haber recibido su mensaje tan apresurado; pero con la única modificación de que la posición era distinta a la que envió poco antes de toparse con ese maniaco.

-¿Tomando tu pulso? ¿Tanto miedo me tienes?- Se burlo de manera sonora al mismo instante en que se preparaba para pelear. Debía de ganar tiempo para que su compañero llevara a cabo la labor que deseaba realizar.

-Ya quisieras. Solo estoy midiendo la emoción que tengo por devolverle los golpes de la otra noche.- Sonaba arrogante, debía de aparentar una seguridad que no tenia muy bien definida en ese instante. Ya que, por mas que quisiera, su cuerpo temblaba; recordaba aquel castigo que recibió hacia una noche; y el mismo temblor del mismo, le decía que no seria fácil ganar.

-Suenas confiado. ¿Te parece si comenzamos ya?- Empezó a caminar hacia él.

-Estoy ansioso.- Realizo la misma acción, por algún motivo aquel demente estaba ahí, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de acabar con los planes que tenían antes de que estos empezaran.

Pasos lentos se dieron en un inicio, después, se volvieron mas rápidos; ninguno de los dos noto cuando fue el momento preciso en que ambos empezaron a correr con rumbo al otro. Lo primero que se intercambiaron, fue un golpe recto que esquivaron al mismo tiempo con solo ladear la cabeza dejando que el puño pasara rozando su rostro despectivamente.

El enmascarado fue el primero en reaccionar ante la situación, y de manera rápida bajo el mano con el que ataco y apreso de manera rápida el hombro del chico Pines, jalándolo rápidamente hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que alzaba la rodilla izquierda para atacarlo. Ataque que intercepto rápidamente el chico Pines al bloquear con la palma derecha; aprisionando la rodilla con la que ataco al mismo tiempo que con la mano izquierda se aferro a las ropas de su pecho. Pego un salto y le jalo hacia su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que alzaba ambas piernas y contorsionaba su cuerpo para pegar una patada doble a su tórax lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzarlo lejos de su persona.

Dipper cayo de frente al suelo, auxiliando su caída gracias a ambas manos; terminando en una posición parecía a como cuando se hacen lagartijas. Por su parte, el hombre de la mascara rodo por el suelo sobre su espalda, terminando en cuclillas a unos cuantos metros de distancia. El chico Pines se incorporo de forma rápida, y sin dudarlo se puso en pose de box, listo para pelear.

-Admito, que sin la pistola eléctrica te mueves mas rápido.- Se burlo al incorporarse.

-Ya ves. Un buen entrenamiento me mantiene en buena condición¡.- Le contesto orgulloso de su resistencia.

-Me imagino que si, ya que esa- señalo a su pose mientras ponía una mano en su cadera y con la otra alzada extendía su dedo índice- es la misma pose de Stan Pines.- La forma en la que lo dijo, la voz, por un segundo regreso al pasado. Tenia el sentimiento de nostalgia al escuchar el nombre de su tío de esa forma. Pero no tuvo la oportunidad de conectar las neuronas, ya que de forma rápida el enmascarado saco de su cintura la pistola eléctrica; disparando sin previo aviso al muchacho.

Quien vio todo en cámara lenta; pudiendo apreciar como el cartucho negro que tenia en la punta del arma se abrió de forma intempestiva y salían disparadas dos agujas que estaban conectadas a unos cables de cobre delgados. Por su parte, el sujeto observo como ambas agujas impactaban a una buena distancia entre ellas, pero a la vez, ambas en su pecho; no quería dar tregua a lo que había hecho, por lo que sin dudarlo corrió en dirección del joven para golpear de lleno su estomago, aunque, lo que no esperaba era que este le recibiera con una patada alta a su pecho, levantándolo ligeramente del suelo mientras detrás de la palestina se dibujaba sutilmente una sonrisa amplia.

-El- empezó a hablar mientras le pegaba un golpe contundente en su mascara- mismo- un golpe recto a su pecho- truco- tomó su mano izquierda al mismo tiempo que con la mano con la que ataco a su pecho atrapaba sus ropas de la misma zona- no funciona dos veces.- lo levanto sobre su espalda como si de cualquier cosa se tratara y lo arrojo lejos. Y hubiese sido perfecto, si este no hubiere contorsionado su cuerpo en el aire para poder caer de cuclillas sobre el pasto. Acción que le hizo chasquear la lengua en seña de disgusto.- Vaya, eres hábil.- Se burlo con sobre manera, queriendo herir aun mas su orgullo.

-Y tu… ¿Te volviste mas resistente?- Cuestiono en un intento de recuperarse, no había conectado ningún golpe certero, sin en cambio, el chico ya le había dejado sin aliento con tan poco.

-¿Lo dices por "esto"?- Se jacto de su capacidad de pelear mientras se arrancaba los cables del pecho.- _No le diré que esta ropa es un poco mas gruesa de la normal, si no delatare mi ventaja._ \- Pensó a la par que lanzaba lejos de él aquellas agujas tan peligrosas para su pelea.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya te cansaste?- Volvía a burlarse de manera claramente notoria.

-Ya quisieras.- Se lanzo en su contra nuevamente después de asegurar el arma eléctrica en su cinturón; pero ahora con la diferencia de no medir sus ataques tan fieros que llovían sobre el joven. Quien a su vez, los bloqueaba y regresaba siempre que podía.

Una patada alta que impacto contra su brazo derecho amenazo con derrumbarlo, pero su defensa le permitió resistir la fuerza de contacto, consecutivamente; y ya con la posición restaurada, un puñetazo fue directamente a su pecho: pero el joven Pines bloqueo el ataque con una defensa en "x" de manera rápida; haciendo que, estirando su puño izquierdo; que era el que funcionaba como soporte para su defensa, amenazara con golpear al sujeto y de paso lograra guiar con el derecho el ataque del enmascarado hacia una zona donde no impactaría en contra suya. Aunque este no perdió la oportunidad de pelear, puesto que agarro con la mano libre la que se acercaba a él. Y de forma automática se giro sobre su lugar, alzando la pierna derecha para conectar un rodillazo en su estomago, arremetida que no conecto gracias a la mano derecha de Dipper que bajo con velocidad para frenarla posando su palma sobre la rodilla para que no pudiera avanzar mas. Y fue ahí donde aprovecho la situación; en vista que su puño no era soltado, atrapo la pierna que estaba a punto de atacar, y sin dudarlo, la jalo hacia arriba para generar una perdida de equilibrio y poder quedar en ventaja: pero aquel hombre no era tonto, pego un fuerte salto en su lugar con el pie que le quedaba libre y lanzo una patada ascendente a la mandíbula del joven al mismo instante que lo soltaba para poder girar hacia atrás y hacer mas fuerte la arremetida.

Pero solo logro que, a escasos milímetros de impacto, el castaño pudiera dar un salto hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que levantaba los brazos con rapidez consiguiendo esquivar con éxito la arremetida que amenazaba con ser demasiado fuerte para soportarla. Ambos contrincantes se miraban con odio, o al menos; sabia que de esa manera era observado el castaño por el enmascarado, además, respiraban con fuerza por el combate.

-Lo haces bien.- Admitió el mayor.

-Y tu. Pero no estoy aquí para alagarte. Si no, para romperte la cabeza.- Amenazo colérico, se estaba hartando de la situación; y además, no sabia como estarían actuando los demás al recibir su posición. Sin mencionar que debía de hacer todo lo posible para aprisionarlo o mínimo, descubrir quien se esconde detrás de la mascara.

-Que curioso, yo estaba por decir lo mismo.- Metió su mano dentro de su abrigo, sacando de este un tubo plateado de grosor considerable y de largo comparable al de una regla. Lo sostuvo con fuerza y giro con rapidez, haciendo que este se alargara de manera considerable, hasta que superara su propia altura.- Pero, supongo que tendré que usar este "amigo".- Puso su guardia en alto, dándole un momento al joven para que se preparara.

-Je… Que curioso…- repetía sus mismas palabras, a la par que alzaba su brazo derecho e invocaba su bastón- yo estaba por decir lo mismo.- Se burlo y adopto su propia guardia.- _Usan magia que nunca había visto y tienen acceso a armamento bastante potente, debo de tener cuidado._ \- Pensaba con temor, si bien era bueno con el bastón, no podía considerarse un maestro, por lo que la pelea acababa de ponerse a favor de su rival.

- _Sabe magia impresionante y además pelea demasiado bien para su edad. ¿Qué no puede hacer este mocoso?_ \- Se cuestiono mentalmente el hombre de identidad desconocida a la par que pensaba en el tiempo que necesitaba para distraerle, además de considerar la posibilidad de alejarlo del lugar y que no se encontrase con su camarada.

La tensión se hizo palpable, ninguno de los dos se movía de su lugar, no hasta que algo les diera la señal para hacerlo. Siendo este, el crujir de una rama en el suelo a una buena distancia del campo de batalla, y que genero, que ambos saltaran el uno contra el otro en busca de ganar el combate.

El enmascarado portaba el bastón dividido en tres partes al igual que Dipper, pero él lo mantenía en diagonal; con la punta de la izquierda mas cercana al suelo, sin en cambio, el joven Pines lo mantenía horizontal; listo para atacar con una estocada fiera encaminada a su abdomen, pero dicho ataque fue desviado por el hombre. Guiando con la punta de su arma el extremo que se acercaba para golpearle levantándolo un poco y generando una perdida de fuerza, para después, hacer un circulo en el aire de un radio no mayor a veinticinco centímetros y para cuando estaba a punto de cerrar el circulo lanzo con fuerza el arma del chico al suelo. Acto seguido, giro su torso con brusquedad y alzo la mano izquierda mientras aun sostenía la pieza de metal, golpeando con fuerza la sien derecha del joven. Generando que este, al recibir el impacto, girara sobre si mismo y retrocediera bastante; dejando su arma a los pies de su enemigo, pero posando su mano en su rostro, en seña de soportar el dolor.

-Vaya, pensé que me podías dar pelea con el bastón.- Fue ahora su turno para burlarse de la situación del chico. Quien al parecer, solamente se acomodaba los lentes con lentitud. Le miro con soberbia, pensando en como atacar al muchacho que ahora estaba desarmado, claro que, se abstuvo de continuar con dicha labor cuando escucho un ruido que este producía, era una risa. Descubrió la parte superior de su rostro, mostrando como sus lentes tenían un color azulado y de su sien salía un par de hilos carmesí.

-Sello.- Fue lo único que se escucho de él. Y lo único que le vio hacer, ya que sin previo aviso, un mar de hojas de pino se hicieron presente en el área de combate. Impidiéndole ver lo que había incluso delante suyo. Claro que dicha situación no era la misma para el castaño; quien podía ver a la perfección la silueta del hombre gracias a la visión de calor.

Se acerco con rapidez y sigilo con la intención de atacar con furia al extraño. Solo unos centímetros los separaban, le miro por un segundo, estaba a su derecha, y él ni siquiera lo sabia; sonrió debajo de la tela que cubría su boca, para después, comenzar. Un golpe con el codo a su costado fue con lo que empezó, el hombre solo rugió de dolor antes de lanzar un ataque hacia donde debería de estar su atacante; pero este se lo esperaba, por lo que solamente se agacho sobre su lugar para después sentir una fuerte ráfaga de aire pasar por encima de su cabeza. Acto seguido, se alzo con el puño alzado y con fuerza, dando de lleno al mentón del enmascarado y levantándolo de su lugar, pero no se detuvo, giro con fuerza sobre si mismo y lanzo nuevamente un golpe de codo, pero ahora a la boca de su estomago.

Cayo de pie unos cuantos pasos atrás, no podía creer que un crio de quince años le estuviera generando tantos problemas esa tarde. Pero poco tiempo tuvo para pensar en ello, puesto que sintió como una patada le quitaron el bastón de las manos, giraba la cabeza a todos lados en busca de un indicio, pero no daba con nada, solo un mar de molestas hojas de pino le rodeaban. Y siendo tomado por sorpresa nuevamente, un doble golpe le impacto con fuerza; lo conocía, una técnica prohibida en el karate deportivo; Yamazaki. Un ataque en donde los puños golpeaban al mismo tiempo diferentes zonas; un puño iba al rostro, generalmente como finta, para que el puño que iba al estomago impactara con fuerza. Perdió el aire al instante, pero no quiso dar notoriedad de eso, y sin dudarlo, apreso con su mano, el brazo del chico Pines, jalándolo hacia él con fuerza para poder recibirlo con un cabezazo. Cosa que se esperaba el castaño, ya que era la única forma que tenia para encontrarlo, pero no le importo ni tampoco al mayor, por lo que sin dudarlo empezaron a forcejear con el objetivo de poder desequilibrar al otro y así poder tirarlo al suelo.

Pero entre tanto agarre, en un descuido el joven logro tomar prisionera una pieza fría que colgaba del cinturón del encapuchado, no, no era la pistola eléctrica. Ya que lo que tenia en su mano cabía perfectamente en ella, era fría, y con textura parecida al cuarzo, siendo ese detalle cuando entro en cuenta de que era lo que tenia agarrado.

-¡Hey! ¡Suelta eso!- Le grito con furia al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un gacho a su rostro y posaba la otra mano sobre la que el joven tenia encima suyo, agarrando con fuerza la misma. De pronto, dentro del mar de verde, un ruido electrizante y una potente luz se hizo presente.

-¿Qué demo-?- No logro terminar la pregunta, lo que estaba por suceder no se podía detener. Solo podía, esperar.

 _ **En la Mansión McGucket-Pines;**_

-Mabel, te digo que te tranquilices. Yo estoy yendo ya para haya.- Ford caminaba de manera apresurada por su estudio, buscando algo que sabia que necesitaría para el mal presentimiento que tenia. Era demasiado, por un momento aquel mensaje creyó que fue un error, pero cuando McGucket le comento que también le había llegado, se empezó a preocupar, para colmo, y según lo que le contaba su sobrina; sus amigas también habían recibido el mismo mensaje. Todas ellas, y también el gótico y pelirrojo que estaban en el mismo lugar. Además, Stan se había detenido a medio camino, ya que estaba listo para ir a esa dirección, pero él logro contactarlo antes de que saliera del pueblo; pidiéndole que regresara a la mansión para recogerlo.

-Ford, por favor, es demasiada coincidencia. Estoy segura de que algo paso, ya le intente marcar, pero no contesta. Estoy en casa de Paz junto con los chicos, y todos estamos listos para ir.- Le contestaba segura de si misma, y él sabia que hablaba demasiado en serio, pero no le permitiría ponerse en peligro, debía de apresurarse.

-Mira, Stan y yo ya nos pusimos de acuerdo. Estamos por ir a ese lugar, tu regresa a la mansión, por si él regresa antes que nosotros.- Había encontrado ya lo que buscaba, una pistola de laser bastante potente, y ya con ella en mano, no dudo en salir corriendo con rumbo a la salida.

-Si, ya lo se. Wendy me llamo, y me dijo que también les llego el mensaje a ellos, pero que Stan les pidió que se quedaran. Pero no es lo mismo. Quiero y voy a ir.- Esas palabras las escucho cuando estaba a punto de llegar la puerta al patio delantero, Fiddleford ya estaba ahí, usaba un traje café, como siempre, pero en su mano derecha portaba un rifle de plasma que confeccionaron los dos de jóvenes mientras en la izquierda solo se sostenía con su bastón. Le sonrió ampliamente, dándole a entender que iría con ellos; Ford se quedo estático un segundo, para después responder con una sonrisa.

-Te digo que todo estará…- salió por la puerta junto con su amigo, pero en ese momento una luz de color verdosa los cegó a ambos, un chirrido eléctrico los ensordeció por un segundo y después, un golpe en el suelo les hizo querer enfocar la vista al frente.

Y ahí, justo en medio del patio, Dipper rodaba por el suelo hacia su dirección; perdiendo de esa manera su cinturón que cruzaba por su pecho, mientras que a la contraria rodaba un sujeto de ropas negras. Ambos ancianos se quedaron en completo silencio al igual que petrificados por ver aquel espectáculo, miraron la escena por un segundo; y de manera hipnotizada observaron como, tanto el joven Pines como el hombre con mascara de ogro se ponían de pie. Los dos, jadeando con fuerza, los dos con signos de pelea, los dos, listos para seguir peleando; pero ellos dos no permitirían eso. Ambos levantaron y apuntaron sus armas contra aquel desconocido: el mismo que coincidía bastante con los dibujos del chico Pines.

-¡Maldición!- Al verse en esa situación, detuvo su intento de ataque para poder tomar nuevamente aquella piedra en su cinturón. Un nuevo portal se abrió, este; detrás suyo.

-¡Oh, no, no lo harás!- Grito el joven Pines para después cambiar su maniobra de ataque a una simple embestida, en donde poso nuevamente su mano sobre la piedra en si. No sabia por que se había activado antes, ya que si no mal recordaba, esta la había activado con un pacto de sangre, aunque, en ese momento las razones no pudieron importarle menos, ya que ambos cayeron nuevamente en el portal que dicha pieza mágica abría entre lugares.

-¡¿Ford?! ¡¿Ford?! ¡¿Sucede algo?! ¡Responde!- Pedía la chica Pines por el otro lado de la línea. Se escuchaba molesta.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- McGucket no podía procesar lo que acababa de ver delante de sus propios ojos.

-No tengo la mas mínima idea.- El portal se había cerrado en cuanto cruzaron por este. Dejando nuevamente a la mansión en un intenso silencio.

 _ **Residencia Northwest;**_

-¡Ford! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Responde con un demonio! ¡¿Qué fue ese ruido?! ¡Escuche la voz de Dipper!- Mabel yacía a unos pasos de distancia de la camioneta de Robbie, ya que se detuvieron ahí por dos razones. Para que Pacifica pasara por algo a su casa, y para que Mabel contestara la llamada de cierta pelirroja que le conto con detalle como estuvieron las cosas en la cabaña del misterio. La joven Northwest ya incluso había regresado, pero la castaña recibió una nueva llamada, esta, de su tío. Pidiéndole que no hicieran nada imprudente, ni ella, ni los demás jóvenes; quienes entre mas pasaba el rato, mas se desesperaban por ir a buscar al gemelo menor de los Pines.

-¿Qué sucede?- La rubia intentaba sonar calmada, serena, pero la situación no podía ser mas tensa. Había escuchado, como todos los demás, la voz del castaño a través de la bocina del celular; por lo que, sus nervios estaban de punta. Estado que se incremento con el espectáculo que sucedió a poca distancia de ellos.

Delante suyo, a unos metros de distancia; algo peculiar sucedía. Un halo de color verde se abrió a un gran altura sobre el suelo al mismo tiempo que emitía una potente luz y un sonido peculiar, y de este, cayeron dos cuerpos vestidos completamente de negro. Golpearon con fuerza el pavimento y rodaron lejos el uno del otro, para acto seguido, tratar se incorporarse después de frenar su rodada. Se notaban cansados, y se tambaleaban levemente por un posible mareo; pero no les impidió sostenerse levantarse con lentitud sobre sus par de piernas. Uno, el de la máscara de ogro, parecía ser un señor de unos treinta años de edad, mantenía su cabeza oculta dentro de una capucha y jadeaba de manera cavernosa. El otro, era más joven, de pelo castaño y usaba lentes al igual que una mascada negra, de donde se escuchaban ligeros jadeos. Las ropas de ambos mostraban signos de combate, por lo que era la respuesta más viable a lo que les había sucedido a ambos.

-Muy bien. Es oficial, ya me canse.- Se escuchaba la molestia en su voz, y de la parte trasera de su pantalón; la cual se mantenía oculta gracias a su abrigo, sacó un par de cuchillos, de un buen filo y largo considerable.

-Que bien, por que yo no.- La voz del gemelo menor se hizo presente. Y al igual que su acérrimo enemigo, de la parte trasera de su pantalón sacó sus armas; un par de nudillos de bronce, los cuales se acomodó casi al instante de mostrarlos.

Un silencio se hizo presente. Los chicos dentro del auto miraron asombrados lo que acababa de pasar, mientras que las dos jóvenes daban señas de querer ir a ponerse aún lado del castaño para pelear codo a codo con este, pero no pudieron ya que una figura se puso delante suya, bloqueando su camino. Preston Northwest miraba de manera fría a la escena delante suya, mientras que Priscila sólo se quedaba detrás y posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de las muchachas. Dándoles a entender que era peligroso adentrarse en lo que podía ser un fiero combate y que habían salido de su casa al escuchar tan peculiar ruido y ver tan cegadora luz al frente de su hogar.

Sin previó aviso, ambos varones saltaron de sus lugares para empezar nuevamente la pelea. Pero era Dipper el que tenía las de perder, se encontraba ligeramente mareado, además de adolorido por la caída. Y sin mencionar que aquel hombre estaba usando armas con filo mientras que él sólo podía valerse de unas simples armas contundentes, aunque, no era momento para pensar en ello, estaba a punto de impactar contra el enmascarado y tenía que pensar de manera seria además de hacerlo rápidamente, tenia que pensar en como sería su táctica de combate.

La pelea empezó, un ataque directo le hizo ladear la cabeza evitando por poco el filo del cuchillo, pero de manera rápida intentó conectar un gancho a su estómago; golpe que fue bloqueado de manera milagrosa por la hoja de acero de la otra arma. La cual sostenía como sí fuera una estaca a punto de ser martillada. Un nuevo movimiento le hizo salar fuera de su rango de ataque, puesto que sin previó aviso: el primer cuchillo giró sobre la palma de la mano que lo portaba y descendió de manera peligrosa hacia su espalda. Cosa que hubiera sido demasiado fatal si hubiera conectado de lleno.

Pero poco duro su descanso, ya que de nueva cuenta aquel lunático se encaminó al muchacho con los cuchillos aún empuñados de manera lista para apuñalar. Debía de ponerse serio con aquel feroz combate, por lo que, sin dudarlo; corrió con dirección a su atacante. Estuvieron a poco de chocar, pero esa no era su estrategia. La de cada uno era más sofisticada que una simple tacleada, sólo necesitaban ser los primeros; objetivo que logró alcanzar el enmascarado, al querer enterrar la hola de metal de forma descendente y en diagonal en el cuello del muchacho; claro que este, lo veía venir. De forma rápida alzo la mano que estaba del lado por donde llegaba la arremetida, y sin dudar, golpeo de manera ascenderte la muñeca del hombre, frenando de esa manera su avance. Haciendo que soltara un gruñido por el dolor, aunque, en esos momentos no sería el único en ser golpeado: de manera automática, y antes de que el chico lanza otro golpe con la mano libre, pateo de forma rápida el interior de la rodilla derecha del castaño, logrando que este cayera sobre la misma. O al menos, esa era la impresión, ya que al verle ceder, conecto un golpe con el puño a su barbilla, levantándolo por la fuerza del mismo. Y de paso, arrebatando de su rostro aquel accesorio que emitía un particular brillo de color azulado.

Mismo accesorio que cayó a poca distancia del grupo de conocidos. Aunque, eso no lo noto el joven Pines, ya que este sólo buscaba recuperar el equilibrio dando pasos torpes hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que agradecía a su suerte por no ser herido por el filo del arma que empuñaba, aunque, tuvo que dejar de pensar en eso, más que nada, por una obligación. Ya que fue brutalmente sorprendido por una patada a su estómago, un ataque que le robo el aire al mismo tiempo que lo levantaba del suelo y lo empujaba. A unos pasos de distancia a su oponente. Y, al tocar suelo, se vio obligado a que se doblará para poder sujetarse la zona de impacto y aliviar el dolor dándole la oportunidad de asestar un golpe fatídico para el más joven de los Pines.

Los jóvenes de la camioneta ya habían bajado de la misma, y de manera sonora las chicas soltaron un respingo de sorpresa al ver que el arma en la mano derecha del enmascarado bajaba con rapidez y en dirección a la espalda del castaño; aunque, para lo que no tuvieron tiempo, fue para reaccionar ante los movimientos del chico. Quien al verse en esa situación aprovecho por completo su posición, y de manera rápida se irguió mientras levantaba uno de sus puños; mismo que golpeo con fuerza cuando lo tuvo cerca. Rompiéndolo al instante como si hubiera querido haber lo clavado en una viga de acero, sonrió de manera amplia, ahora la situación se había emparejado un poco; y aprovechando la fuerza de subida, se decidió a conectar otro golpe mas; pero este con dirección a la mascara del sujeto. Generando que diera pasos torpes hacia atrás gracias a la desorientación, cosa que no desperdiciaría: pego un salto en su lugar, y al igual que antes, dio una patada doble al pecho de su enemigo, lanzándolo a unos metros de él.

Poco a poco, ambos intentaban incorporarse, la pelea ya había durado suficiente. Y ambos habían recibido su daño, pero por alguna razón; aun no se querían detener, no al menos hasta romperle la cabeza al otro con la fuerza de sus golpes. El enmascarado vio el arma en su mano, la rota, por un segundo; pensando en como usarla para atacar al chico Pines. Mientras que este, solo ponía una mano en su mascada para poder quitársela, ya le era sofocante tenerla puesta; por lo que deseaba respirar algo de aire fresco, la dejo a un lado para después, incorporarse lentamente.

-Bueno. Me rompiste un cuchillo.- Se notaba el fastidio en su voz mientras que se veía como jugaba con dicha arma sobre la palma de su mano. Para, sin previo aviso, alzarlo con rapidez sobre su cabeza y apuntando al muchacho; estaba listo para lanzarlo, pero un sonido sordo se hizo presente, y un ardor se hizo presente en su muñeca. Bajo el brazo para poder examinarlo, y aprecio como en este tenia un agujero del tamaño de una mina de lapicero; volteo a donde se había escuchado el ruido; y vio como un gótico sostenía un rifle de aire y estaba recargando con rapidez. Robbie le había disparado de forma automática en cuanto vio que estaba por arremeter con el arma en contra del castaño.- Hijo de…- Lanzo su arma al pelinegro, quien apenas estaba por reacomodar el cañón del arma y fue tomado por sorpresa de dicha acción. No sabia que hacer, y solo podía ver como el arma iba en su dirección. Aunque, poco antes de que diera con él, su arma le fue arrebatada de las manos y alzada con rapidez; recibiendo de lleno en la culeta de la misma aquella agresión.

-No te metas en la pelea. Él es capaz de pelear uno a uno.- Preston le veía indiferente mientras terminaba de cargar el rifle. Y de un golpe con el codo, saco el pedazo de chuchillo de donde se había clavado. Se había movido con rapidez de su lugar con tal de salvar al gótico, pero al igual que él, quería continuar disparando contra el hombre de la mascara, pero no podía por la probabilidad de que si lo hacia, podía herir al castaño; pero, dicha distracción fue aprovechada por este, y al menos pudo recobrar el aliento.

-Hey, estas peleando conmigo. No te distraigas.- Le hablo de manera fuerte a su oponente, obligándolo a voltear a verlo, Dipper ya estaba de pie y se paraba firme, preparado para la pelea.

-Perdón. Me distraje.- Se "disculpaba" al mismo tiempo que pasaba el cuchillo de su mano izquierda a la derecha. Y con la recién desarmada, tomo la pistola eléctrica que había en su cinturón. Ambos se miraron por un segundo, para después volver a saltar al combate.

Ambos alzaron sus puños derechos, y como si de una pelea a golpes se tratara, ambos chocaron sus armas de manera contundente, claro que ahora siendo el filo del cuchillo el que impactara contra el bóxer de bronce; a tal grado fue el impacto que chispas salieron de manera espontanea. Al separarse, decidieron volver a atacar, pero ahora con las extremidades izquierdas; claro que no fue para nada parecido a como había sido con el cuchillo. Ya que, en cuanto Dipper lanzo el puño, este cayo de lleno en el "cañón" del arma eléctrica siendo ese el momento en que pudo jurar que aquel hombre había soltado una pequeña risa, y para cuando termino de reír el sonido de un gatillo plástico sonó. No era tan fuerte como antes, pero sentía una ligera descarga eléctrica recorrer su puño; no le dolía, pero le imposibilitaba la capacidad de retirarse. Siendo ese el momento perfecto para que arremetiera de alguna manera en especial; Alzo el otro cuchillo con rapidez con la intención de atacar al chico con un corte ascendente en vertical; pero era demasiado tarde, el tiempo de la descarga había finalizado, el joven Pines logro retroceder a tiempo evitando que se viera dañado por el filo del cuchillo; claro que eso solo era para su piel, ya que la playera negra que tenia puesta se rasgo de manera abrupta, abriéndola por la mitad. Para de igual manera, que su guardia quedara abierta.

El enmascarado se acerco con rapidez empuñando su chuchillo como debería de ser, y en un rápido movimiento intento hacer un corte en horizontal al cuello del joven pero este le recibió con otro puñetazo, haciendo que las chispas del impacto se hicieran presentes nuevamente por el contacto tan fiero. Él giro el arma en su mano, volviéndola a tomar para apuñalar, y de forma rápida, intento conectar nuevamente una arremetida, pero el castaño lo freno al volver a golpear con firmeza la muñeca del hombre. Quien, al sentir nuevamente ese frenético dolor, se vio en la necesidad de volver a arremeter; alzo con rapidez el arma eléctrica, la paso por entre la defensa de ambos, y posiciono el cañón con contacto al abdomen del joven, para después, presionar del gatillo. Pasando por el cuerpo del chico una potente descarga eléctrica; sonrió con malicia por debajo de su mascara, alzo la pierna derecha, y sin dudar pateo con fuerza el pecho del joven, lanzándolo intempestivamente a una buena distancia de él.

Dipper cayo con fuerza a poca distancia de Mabel, Pacifica y su madre, mientras que un poco mas retirados de ellos permanecían Preston, Robbie y los demás. Jadeaba con pesadez, la pelea se había extendido demasiado; y había pasado por ese extraño portal ya dos veces seguidas. Además de que la sensación que este le provocaba era totalmente distinto a cuando paso por el que encontró en la cueva de la isla del lago. Intento ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo se notaba cansando, algo que pudo apreciar la joven Northwest, y; después de zafarse del agarre de su madre, corrió para poder auxiliarlo en algo, se posiciono detrás suyo, dándole un poco de apoyo para que pudiera recargarse y descansar.

-Debo de admitir...- también estaba cansado, pero no tanto como el castaño del suelo- que peleas demasiado bien. Pero, ya me hiciste enojar.- Estaba de pie a unos metros de distancia, sostenía el cuchillo en su mano derecha y la pistola eléctrica en la izquierda, se mantenía firme en su lugar, tomó aire, y volvió a hablar.- Así que, considero prudente que recibas un castigo. Veamos, ¿qué te puede hacer mas daño? ¿Qué te rompa un brazo? O…- volteo la vista a los demás presentes- Ya se… ¿Qué tal, si saludo a tu hermana o a esa rubia que esta detrás de ti?- No escucho mas después de eso, Dipper simplemente ardía en rabia. Se paro con rapidez, Pacifica intento detenerlo, pero solo consiguió despojarlo de las prendas superiores.

En un segundo estaba ya al frente del sujeto con el puño en alto, su mirada reflejaba odio desmedido y sin titubear, conecto un potente golpe al enmascarado, tanto que lo saco volando de su lugar. Rodo por un momento sobre el pavimento de la calle, y cuando por fin pudo incorporarse, fue brutalmente sorprendido por una patada a su cabeza, que le hizo caer a un lado de manera brusca. Intento ponerse de pie, pero en vista de que pudo apreciar cual seria el nuevo ataque del castaño, se limito a rodar a un lado; esquivando así un impacto al suelo bastante sonoro. Y, en donde yacía solo hacia unos segundos, ahora estaba el muchacho Pines, mostrando su torso desnudo con aquel vistoso "tatuaje" en su espalda, estaba agachado con el apoyo puesto sobre una rodilla, y uno de sus puños impactaron con fuerza al suelo.

Se paro de su lugar como si no hubiera hecho nada aun, la noche era casi reinante en el lugar, tanto que las sombras de la misma no dejaban ver la mirada que le dedicaba el chico Pines a aquel enmascarado. Mismo que se incorporaba con dificultad, y que trataba de predecir los próximos ataques del muchacho; claro que una cosa era intentar y otra era lograrlo; ya que, fue sorprendido por el castaño cuando este corrió con fuerza a su dirección, levanto el puño y golpeo con fuerza desmedida el filo del cuchillo; logrando que el brazo donde lo tenia fuera bruscamente hecho aun lado, él no sabia que estrategia era esa; pero la descubrió en pocos segundos.

Estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia, y no dudo en saltar sobre su lugar al mismo tiempo que alzaba la rodilla derecha, golpeando el pecho del encapuchado y después, dejar caer un fuerte golpe descendente en diagonal a su cabeza haciendo que, de nueva cuenta, fuera arrancado de su lugar y lanzado a otro lado. Solo que ahora no cayo tal cual, se pudo levantar con rapidez para lanzar un corte en horizontal con el arma blanca, provocando que un chispazo nuevamente se hiciera presente cuando el filo del cuchillo impacto con fuerza la manopla de bronce. Empuño el arma eléctrica nuevamente al chico, pero este le bloqueo el paso con uno de sus puños, al menos así no sentía tanto la descarga gracias a los guantes de cuero, pero no se vería en desventaja el mayor, por lo que de forma instintiva, intento cortar el cuello del castaño, quien de manera automática se hizo hacia atrás para poder esquivar la mortalidad del ataque; aunque no por completo, ya que la punta del arma logro abrir una pequeña herida a la altura de su yugular; pero no tan profunda como para tocarla ni poner en riesgo su vida.

-Como ya te había dicho, esos ojos no te pertenecen.- Hablo con rabia al ver que se había salvado por poco, mientras que Dipper lo veía aun con rabia y odio, sin siquiera escuchar lo que había dicho.

-No te dejare que les pongas un dedo encima.- Rugió con desmedido odio al mismo tiempo que tapaba la sangre de su herida con su mano derecha, mientras que los espectadores de la contienda solo veían asombrados el cambio tan radical en la actitud del mas joven de los Pines.

-Parece ser que ni siquiera me escuchas. Bien, supongo que da igual. De todas formas, el que me muestres esos ojos nuevamente, me dice que no estoy equivocado, y que hay un plan mas a futuro. Uno que podemos usar, para destruirte por completo.- Esperaba que a dichas palabras aquel castaño recobrara el sentido de la razón, pero al parecer, solo consiguió que se enfadara aun mas. Y sin problema alguno, la pelea volvía a comenzar con desenfreno; primero, un golpe recto a la mascara de ogro, que fue desviado en cuanto este lanzo un cuchillazo al mismo, después, empuño el arma eléctrica en dirección al pecho del chico, pero este logro bloquearla con el antebrazo izquierdo, y aunque recibió una descarga eléctrica que le hizo soltar su manopla, no fue tanta la corriente como para sentirse abrumado; por lo que, aprovechando esa situación, en cuanto termino la corriente eléctrica, movió con rapidez la mano; atrapando con la misma la muñeca en donde tenia la pistola; lo jalo en su dirección y cuando lo vio indicado, golpeo con fuerza el rostro del sujeto, haciendo que la mascara se cuarteara un poco mas, y estaba por dar otro golpe, pero este fue detenido por el filo de su cuchillo, las chispas salían gracias a la fuerza de fricción entre metales. El enmascarado uso esa oportunidad, y sin dudarlo encamino el cañón de su arma nuevamente al joven, logrando que gracias a su posición; pudiera conectar el ataque a su costado izquierdo. Generando de esa forma una apertura. Movió el cuchillo bruscamente y quito de la mano del adolescente su otro bóxer; ahora estaba desarmado, giro en su mano el arma blanca para después, encaminarla al rostro del mismo, esperando que esta fuera clavada de manera bruta.

Pero él no se rendía, el cuchillo tiritaba por las dos fuerzas que se ejercían en el. Por un lado, quien lo empuñaba intentaba moverlo mas en dirección de su enemigo, mientras que el mismo, lo agarraba por el filo de manera que apenas se podía mover un milímetro, jadeaban con gruñidos cada vez mas fuertes. El arma eléctrica estaba a poco de volver a cargarse, y no podía hacer mas ya que la situación le indicaba que si no se quitaba de en medio el cuchillo, este seria el arma que provocaría su inminente final. Tomo aire, y sin mas, dejo salir un fuerte rugido de batalla; uno que fue acompañado por un brusco movimiento que rompió la hoja de acero. Cosa que le hizo abrir los ojos como platos a mas de uno.

La fuerza que mantenía el enmascarado sobre su arma tuvo que ir a aun lado, y sin mas, no pudo evitar que su puño pasara por encima del hombro del muchacho, quien, al verse en esa situación, consiguió poner un agarre sobre su enemigo. Posando accidentalmente su mano sobre aquella pequeña piedra tan misteriosa. Un solo segundo paso para que de la nada un portal se abriera de la misma manera que se abrió el primero, ambos contrincantes se jalaron en un intento de aplicar una llave de lucha, pero solo consiguieron atravesar el nuevo portal. Dejando detrás de ellos a un grupo de personas que veían sorprendidos lo que acababa de pasar, nadie sabia como, ni que en si fue lo que paso, pero solo podían quedarse en sus lugares observando de manera atenta el lugar donde se abrió aquel halo de luz verdosa.

Pacifica sostenía en sus manos las prendas del castaño, Preston mantenía en su mano el rifle de aire, los jóvenes miraban estáticos a un punto fijo en la nada en un intento de procesar lo que acababa de pasar, y, Mabel; solo mantenía su boca abierta por el repentino acontecimiento, en su mano portaba su celular que indicaba cuanto tiempo llevaba con una llamada activada en la que nadie hablaba; siendo lo único que gobernaba en su mente, aquella incertidumbre de no saber si su hermano estaba bien o no. Finalmente, se movió, dando sus primeros pasos a la rubia que yacía en el suelo abrazando la ropa de su gemelo, con lagrimas adornando sus mejillas.


	48. Interior Desconocido

_**Ultimo Capitulo... de la semana... xD Bien gente, espero que hayan leido el cap del miercoles; ya que este empieza justo donde ese termino. Es un final de pelea. Asi que espero les guste como fue escrito y llevado a cabo. Y si es asi, bueno, espero sus Review, si no les gusto o quieren darme una critica, bueno, de igual forma espero sus review. Ya la proxima semana inician clases para mi. Asi que de igual manera subire capitulo solo los lunes y viernes; veamos como nos va. No? Se nos acabaron las vacaciones de verano. Pero las de esta historia apenas empiezan. Asi que espero se queden para ver como finaliza todo. :D**_

 _ **Los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria que estan por leer es solo de un fan y para fans con el unico proposito de entretener y sin animos de lucro. :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 27: Interior Desconocido.**_

Wendy por fin se había librado de Soos, estaba montada en el carrito de Golf e iba por el bosque a gran velocidad, no sabia que había pasado; pero las coincidencias no existían con ese par de gemelos, y ella sabia eso demasiado bien. Se había quedado en la cabaña a petición del señor misterio: pero fue poco antes de que se fuera cuando algo sucedió. Su teléfono, junto con el de su jefe y antiguo jefe; sonaron, los tres habían recibido el mensaje del menor de los Pines, pero en este solamente se encontraba señalada su localización. Se les hacia extraño, pero poco a poco se empezaron a preocupar. Stan, en un intento de calmar a los dos jóvenes, les dijo que iría al lugar señalado y fue antes de salir cuando le pidió a la pareja que habitaban en aquella trampa turística; que no le permitieran salir. Ya que sabría perfectamente que se encaminaría a donde se supone debería de estar Dipper.

-Luego te devolveré el carrito, Soos.- Se repetía por quinta ves después de haber tomado el vehículo y dejar una nota en su bicicleta con un "LO SIENTO" bastante visible escrito en ella.

Llevaba solo unos minutos conduciendo, ya era de noche. Alumbraba su camino con las farolas del vehículo de pequeño tamaño y en su mano derecha portaba su teléfono móvil con la aplicación de localización; queriendo dar pronto con aquel lugar en el bosque que se mantenía señalado. En el asiento de copiloto mantenía su confiable hacha, lista para ser lanzada a la mínima provocación de peligro. Pero esos pensamientos fueron distraídos por una luz proveniente de algún lugar lejano; freno el transporte al instante y asomo su cabeza del mismo. Pudiendo apreciar un halo de luz a unos cuantos cientos de metros lejos de ella; pero cerca del camino a su casa, un hueco en su estomago se hizo presente, sentía una potente fuerza de atracción al mismo, por lo que, después de acomodarse en su lugar y dejar salir un largo suspiro, emprendió el camino a la dirección de dicho fenómeno.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en esa zona del bosque;**_

Nuevamente caían el par de enemigos y rodaron por el suelo como las veces anteriores. Dipper tenia en su mano derecha la hoja del cuchillo que rompió, su cabeza daba vueltas, pero ni eso, ni las heridas o golpes en su cuerpo le evitarían ponerse de pie para poder pelear contra aquel infeliz que hozo amenazar a su hermana y a aquella rubia que siempre le hipnotizaba con su perfume.

Ese pensamiento el hizo entrar en cuenta de algo, tiro lejos de él aquel trozo de arma blanca; solo para fijarse si en su cinturón aun tenia aquel artefacto, aquella lámpara. La tomo entre sus manos, el negro del cuero resaltaba lo plateado de esta, la contemplo por un segundo; para después decidir que hacer con ella. Se volteo detrás suyo, y la dejo aun lado del árbol que yacía detrás de él.

 _-¿No seria mas fácil encogerlo y atraparlo?_ \- Se pregunto a si mismo con la razón a flor de su conciencia. Y si, así seria mas sencillo; pero le odiaba, deseaba romper su mascara con los puños y hacerle sangrar por atreverse a amenazar con hacerle daño a sus seres queridos.

Se incorporo de manera automática, la sangre que salía de su cuello ya había llegado al pectoral izquierdo. Su mirada fría la posaba en la nada misma mientras que trataba de controlar su odio, tenia conciencia; de que si se dejaba manipular por la dicha emoción pudiese ser que las cosas no terminaran bien. Pero también sabia, que dejarse guiar por esa negatividad le podía proveer de mayor fuerza para pelear.

Respiro profundo, queriendo no dejarse guiar por la maldad y deseos de acabar con ese sujeto, miro por un momento la lámpara en el suelo; tratando de decidir cual seria su próxima acción. Misma, que no tardo en llegarle a la cabeza, empezó a hacer símbolos sobre sus manos; si, era su deber capturar a aquel sujeto, y una vez con su identidad descubierta podrían dar con su compañero y evitar que una tragedia ocurriese.

Se volteo para verle mientras sus manos eran envueltas en fuego verde, si, le capturaría; pero después de golpearlo un poco mas, esa era la única forma en que sentía que el odio podía salir. Era la única forma que encontraba para que no se volviera loco por aquel sentimiento negativo que amenazaba con ahogar su mente. Miro a aquel encapuchado, su ropa estaba manchada con tierra, su mascara presentaba cuarteaduras y de su manga derecha goteaban unas cuantas dosis de su sangre, aunque en cuanto vio dicho suceso, no dudo en apretar la manga de su abrigo y revolver la tierra en el suelo; haciendo imposible recoger una muestra de su sangre. Se puso de pie lentamente y metió una mano a un bolsillo interno de su gabardina.

-Y pensar que te pusiste así solo por que las amenace.- Le comento al mismo tiempo que sacaba una nueva arma, un kukri. O al menos, eso parecía a simple vista, ya que después de golpear al aire con la misma; esta se desdoblo y se extendió a una espada igual de larga como la de su amigo austriaco. Y fue ahí cuando le llego una idea a la cabeza.

-Soy muy temperamental cuando de trata de la vida de a los que quiero.- Fue lo único que dijo, para después extender la mano derecha e invocar la misma arma que en pasado pudo portar. La primera vez que le vio y pelearon. El fuego verde se propago por su arma, dándole a entender que podía usarlo aun cuando tenia su invocación, cosa que desconocía totalmente.

-Al parecer dices la verdad. Pero, en fin, eso no importa ya. Ahora, solo quiero causarte mucho dolor.- Se ponía en guardia, estaba listo para pelear de manera bruta, en ese momento ya nadie podía frenarlos.

Se miraron decididos, quizá estaba en desventaja por no saber manejar mucho la espada, pero lo compensaba con el fuego que usaría en caso de emergencia. El viento soplaba de manera fuerte, y en cuanto ceso, ambos corrieron para su encuentro en el campo de batalla. Alzaron los brazos mientras sostenían con ambas manos sus armas, y cuando vieron propicio, las bajaron para impactar en contra de su rival, unos segundos en donde los filos chocaban al mismo tiempo que intentaban hacer ceder al otro, siendo el mal afortunado; el castaño, quien no cayo por su falta de fuerza, si no, por un empuje que ceso en un segundo; aprovechando que eso había funcionado, el enmascarado hizo girar el filo de su arma sobre la del muchacho pudiendo de esa manera, pisar la misma y clavarla al suelo mientras alzaba velozmente la suya hacia el rostro del joven Pines, quien al instante ladeo la cabeza para evitarlo; pero no lo logro perfectamente, el filo de la espada paso rosando su pómulo izquierdo, haciendo que un brote de sangre salpicara con fuerza, pero lo aprovecho, subió las manos al encapuchado.

Con las cuales abrazo su el brazo con el que le había terminado por extender para atacar, siendo este el derecho, para de esa manera y sin detenerse; alzar la pierna derecha mientras usaba el impulso que su enemigo para dejarse caer de espaldas al suelo y así poder lanzar por la fuerza de su patada a su contrincante a quien soltó intempestivamente para que pudiera llegar a golpearse lejos de él.

Pero ahí no termino la cosa, Dipper se giro sobre si mismo y se puso en cuclillas rápidamente, tomando de esa manera su "espada", si es que se podía llamar así a esa barra de hojas de pino, después, salto sobre su lugar mientras empuñaba la misma a modo de caer de lleno sobre de ella; y a su vez, para que esta cayera sobre su enemigo. Mismo que cayo de espaldas al suelo, pero que se levanto de un salto al ver que la caída del muchacho le podía costar la vida. Había tomado nuevamente la distancia, pero ahora el arma del joven había quedado clavada al suelo, era su oportunidad de atacar; y era fan con pagar ojo por ojo.

Salto con fuerza y blandió la hoja de acero con el brazo derecho para hacer un corte descendente en vertical con dirección a la cabeza del castaño. Aquel que sonrió por lo sucedido, puesto que en el momento que estuvo cerca de caer sobre de él, agacho su cabeza y alzo con fuerza la mano que sostenía su invocación deteniendo con el mango de la misma la espada que estuvo a pocos centímetros de arrebatarle la vida. Un segundo duro la lucha de fuerzas cuando se decidió sin decir que debían desistir de pelear en esa pose. El hombre se aparto un poco y decidió atacar con un corte en horizontal, mismo que fue frenado por la barra de pino que el muchacho sostenía con ambas manos a la par que se encontraba sobre una rodilla. Pero fue ahí cuando se percato de algo particular.

- _¿No tenia las manos encendidas en fuego verde?_ \- Se pregunto mentalmente al ver que tanto las extremidades del castaño como su arma se encontraban en un estado normal.

Pero poco duro el tiempo que tuvo para discutir mentalmente; ya que aquel castaño se levanto con fuerza, logrando hacerlo retroceder por la misma. Y que de nueva cuenta se encontraran a una distancia considerable de separación. Pero claro, ahora seria él quien atacara, tomo su arma con la mano derecha y se dispuso a atacar con un corte horizontal. Aun no era tiempo para mostrar su carta de triunfo, si no, que dejaría la misma para el final; por el momento, debía de cansarlo lo suficiente para poder tomarlo desprevenido. Corrió hacia él, pero fue tomado por sorpresa cuando aquel enmascarado puso una mano sobre su cara para frenar su avance; estuvo a punto de atacar a esa distancia, pero ahí no acababa la situación. El encapuchado alzo con fuerza el brazo libre, golpeando de lleno con el mango de su arma y en el tórax del joven, apartándolo de esa manera unos metros de su persona, solo para ser él quien se acercara.

Corrió hacia el chico con la intención de lanzar nuevamente un ataque descendente, pero fue detenido el mismo en cuanto entro al espacio del joven Pines. Quien movió su brazo con rapidez para desviar la arremetida y así apartar la fría hoja de acero de su cuerpo. Acto seguido, giro su arma y la encamino ascendentemente en diagonal para poder cortarle, pero fue impedido su ataque cuando aquel lunático alzo con rapidez su espada logrando que esta recibiera la fuerza del impacto. Siendo ese el momento en que ambos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes de ese estilo, ascendentes, descendentes, en diagonal, en horizontal y en vertical, solo se dejaban guiar por su ira en combate. Las cortadas, aunque pocas, empezaron a hacerse notar; no solo en el chico Pines, si no también en su oponente, aquel con mascara de ogro rojo.

Nuevamente, estaban separados por una distancia algo corta, pero ambos jadeaban con fuerza. La luz azulada de la luna les alumbraba cariñosamente. A Dipper se le habían vuelto a abrir unas pocas de las heridas de su cuerpo, y ahora tenia otros cortes mas en los brazos y en los hombros; claro que esas fueron dadas en los descuidos que tuvo durante la batalla. Misma que estaba por acabar, y ambos lo sabían, el próximo ataque seria el final para esa confrontación, no deseaban mas, era hora de terminar.

Se miraron, el chico Pines sabia perfectamente que las miradas estaban sobrepuestas una sobre la otra; a pesar de no verle el rostro estaba plenamente en conciencia de que se veían a los ojos sin pestañear. Y en cuanto se escucho a lo lejos un ruido extraño, saltaron hacia el otro con intenciones de ponerle un fin a toda esa situación. Ambos alzaron sus armas para después bajarlas con fuerza de ataque, chocándolas por solo un segundo; ya que con la fuerza del rebote el enmascarado quería tomar vuelo para un ataque descendente de mayor impacto; claro que no contaba con que Dipper se pusiera en cuclillas y diera una patada de barrido. Obligándolo a saltar rápidamente, cosa que solo hizo aumentar su sonrisa bajo la mascara, ya que ahora tenia no solo la fuerza de revote, si no que también contaba con la de caída. Una caída estrepitosa sobre el joven que en ese momento le daba la espalda, bajo con fuerza la metálica arma que reflejaba en su filo la luz de la luna, pero antes de poder encontrarse con la cabeza del castaño, se encontró con aquella invocación de hojas de pino. Misma que el joven sostenía por el mango y daba apoyo extra con el dorso de la mano a la altura de su hombro; rápidamente cedió la fuerza de su mano izquierda e hizo que la espada del contrincante se deslizara por la misma a un lado suyo, mientras que al mismo tiempo alzaba su codo izquierdo con dirección a la rodilla de su oponente; golpe que logro conectar de lleno.

El encapuchado se alejo unos cuantos pasos para poder soportar el dolor en su extremidad inferior izquierda, y al mismo tiempo amenazaba con alzar su afilada arma para intentar decapitar al chico; quien para su sorpresa continuaba de rodillas, y ahora, con las manos en pose de rezo dejando su arma en el suelo aun lado suyo.

-¿Rezándole a tu dios? Bien, dile que te haga espacio.- Ya no le importaba nada, solo quería acabar con aquel joven que le había causado tantas molestias. Por lo que, sin pensarlo mas, alzo con su mano derecha aquel artefacto destinado a arrebatar vidas siendo ese el momento cuando sintió que el mismo perdía fuerza como si se hubiera dormido por completo la zona derecha de su cuerpo.

Dipper sonrió con sorna, tomó con rapidez su arma y se apresuro a lanzar una estocada a su adversario, no apuntaba a su pecho, ni a su mano desarmada, si no, a su mascara, quería arrebatársela y ver de quien se trataba. Pero no conto con que aquel sujeto fuera igual o mas terco que él, puesto que, en el momento en que noto que su identidad estaba en peligro, alzo la mano izquierda a buena distancia de su rostro, interceptando con esta el arma del chico Pines a cambio de hacerse un daño considerable. Ya que, por la fuerza del salto que este pego, su brazo cedió y tuvo que contraerlo al mismo tiempo en que la barra de hojas de pino atravesaba su palma, aunque poco le importaba, solo buscaba proteger su identidad, por lo que, para evitar que la invocación del joven pasara mas lejos, la desvió con dirección a su hombro del mismo brazo.

El joven Pines solo miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos lo que acababa de pasar, la sangre de su enemigo se deslizaba hasta sus dedos y no podía retirar su barra para poder continuar atacando. Aquel desalmado sujeto la tenia presa con su propio cuerpo. Aunque, poco o menos fue el tiempo con el que conto para apreciar dicha situación, puesto que una patada le pego fuertemente a la boca de su estomago, lanzándolo con fuerza lejos de él. Y cayendo a pocos metros de distancia del árbol donde aun permanecía su lámpara; jadeaba con pesadez mientras veía borroso lo que había delante suyo.

-Je… Supongo, que se nos acaban las fuerzas.- Argumento de la nada, necesitaba darse un tiempo para poder recuperarse de tan fuerte golpe al estomago.

-Pero tu no tienes una maldita barra de… ¿Qué esta porquería?... Arg, la verdad ni me importa, el caso es que tu no tienes esta mierda clavada en tu cuerpo.- Le comento enojado, y no era para menos, pero necesitaba seguirle la platica; se encontraba exhausto, necesitaba un momento para recobrar fuerzas.

-Lo se, pero poco puedes hacer, la pelea continua.- Hizo como que se ponía de pie apoyándose en sus manos, pero en realidad buscaba a un lado del árbol aquel artilugio que le pondría fin a toda esa situación.

-Ni siquiera la busques. Tu lámpara no me alcanzara hasta aquí.- Le comento de la nada, haciendo que el chico Pines alzara la mirada para verlo, y abriendo sus ojos como platos al contemplar que su espada de hojas de pino se deshacía en el lugar donde yacía clavada.- ¿Oh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Te quedaste sin energía?- Se burlo al mismo tiempo que sentía como su mano era liberada. La situación no podía prometer menos para el castaño, sin arma, sin fuerzas, solo le restaba recurrir a esa ira nuevamente, pero al hacerlo, sucumbiría a un odio que podía desatar un desenlace poco favorable.

-¿Qué que tonterías estas diciendo? Solo no quiero dejar mi arma en manos de mi oponente.- Intento mantener una imagen que no era mientras con cautela seguía buscando su lámpara, debía darse prisa, y no debía de ser notado.

-Eso dices, pero en fin. Supongo que te creeré, lo siento, pero este combate termina aquí.- Hablo con voz cansada al mismo tiempo que ponía la mano izquierda en su cintura. La derecha estaba completamente inutilizable, ni siquiera podía soltar su espada, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, era usar su ultima carta.

 _ **Pocos segundos antes;**_

-¿Espera, que? Mabel, no te entiendo para nada, chica.- Wendy había establecido comunicación con la castaña en busca de saber si Stan se había dignado a marcarle. Pero solo recibía una sarta de explicaciones demasiado confusas, era entendible, se encontraba alterada. No sabia que hacer, ni mucho menos en donde buscar a Dipper, ya que al parecer, no se encontraba en el mismo lugar de antes; eso era lo único que le había entendido.

-Eso si te lo entendí. Lo que no entiendo es que hacen todos en la mansión ni como Dipper apareció en un lugar y desapareció como si nada.- Estaba manejando un poco mas lento, cosa que le frustraba demasiado; pero nada podía hacer, era eso o arriesgarse a chocar con un árbol. Aunque, poco duro pensando en eso y escuchando lo que decía su amiga del otro lado de la línea. Ya que sin mas, freno de repente, adelante suyo había algo particular, una atmosfera bastante extraña, una que le hizo apagar el celular y dejarlo aun lado para después, tomar su hacha.

Bajó del carrito de golf con hacha en mano, dispuesta a caminar hacia donde esa tensa atmósfera se manifestaba, pero un ruido llamo su atención. Había dejado su celular encendido, y este se encontraba vibrando por la llamada entrante de la chica Pines. Al ver que esto era así, corrió rápidamente con dirección al asiento de copiloto y apago el aparato celular, regresando al silencio del bosque, o al menos, eso esperaba. Ya que, en la dirección a la que caminaba, se escuchaban ruidos bastante sonoros, como si una pelea se estuviera llevando a cabo; y a lo mismo, decidió caminar lentamente hacia esa zona del bosque.

Y mientras caminaba lentamente, no podía enviar pensar en lo que le había dicho la joven castaña. Que de repente Dipper cayo del cielo mientras peleaba con el sujeto de la máscara, y que después de una intensa pelea, entraron ambos a un disque portal, llevándolos a quién sabe donde. Después, recibieron indicaciones por parte de Ford para ir rápidamente a la mansión y así poder buscar al chico por medio del GPS de su celular, pero más que nada, para que los jóvenes se pudieran calmar por la sorpresa que les causo ver el fulgor de la contienda. Pero, regresó su mente a lo que pasaba en esos momentos, poco a poco, paso a paso, la tensión en el aire se hacía cada vez más palpable, estaba pasando por a un lado de un árbol, cuando fue capaz de ver lo que causaba esa tensión. A pocos pasos de ella, en una parte del bosque que no contaba con muchos árboles ni matorrales, habían dos personas.

Una, vestía completamente de negro, usaba capucha y tenía una máscara de ogro roja. Además, tenía un objeto bastante peculiar clavado en el hombro izquierdo junto con la palma del mismo brazo. A metros de distancia, yacía un chico de cabellos castaños, ojos grises, bastante mal herido y sin camisa; usaba guantes negros al igual que pantalones del mismo color y botas de casquillo. El chico yacía recargado en un árbol aparentemente buscado algo.

-Ni siquiera la busques, tu lámpara no me alcanzara hasta aquí.- No sabia por que aquel enmascarado decía esas palabras, pero poco o menos le importaba; solo buscaba avanzar de manera lenta hacia él y así poder emboscarlo, aunque claro, debía de tener cuidado, mas que nada, por que en su mano libre tenia sujetada con fuerza una espada bastante peculiar.-¿Oh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Te quedaste sin fuerzas?- Esas palabras salían al mismo tiempo que el objeto que tenia clavado en su hombro comenzaba a desintegrarse; logrando de esa forma, hacerla caer en cuenta de que el mismo era el arma que podía ser capaz de invocar el chico Pines.

-¿Qué que tonterías estas diciendo? Solo no quiero dejar mi arma en manos de mi oponente.- Mentía y ella lo sabia; ese tono de voz lo solía usar cuando necesitaba ganar tiempo y ocultar algo en particular; siendo ese algo aquello que buscaba con esmero al mismo tiempo que se le notaba reunir fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

\- Eso dices, pero en fin. Supongo que te creeré, aunque lo siento, pero este combate termina aquí.- Finalizo al mismo tiempo que bajaba su brazo recién liberado y con dirección a su cintura. Siendo ese el momento en que la joven pelirroja se hizo presente, saliendo de su escondite con su hacha alzada y con dirección al lunático.

-No te atrevas a moverte.- Le amenazo con rapidez mientras daba pasos seguros con dirección al mismo hombre.

-Lo siento, pero no me atemoriza, señorita Corduroy.- Espeto de manera sonora para después dar un fuerte salto hacia atrás y tomaba de su cintura aquel cristal de poder. Wendy no se quería quedar con los brazos cruzados, y en cuanto vio donde se abrió el portal, lanzo su hacha de manera decidida hacia el hombre que cayó un poco más adelante de este, pero fue demasiado tarde, le basto con dar un pequeño salto más para atravesar su salida. Dejando que el arma de la pelirroja impactará de lleno con un árbol que yacía detrás y que se descubrió en cuanto el halo de luz desapareció. Dicho acontecimiento sólo género que la pecosa muchacha tronara la lengua en seña de fastidio.

-Maldita sea.- Corrió en dirección al hacha, la tomó en sus manos por un segundo para poder colocársela en la espalda gracias a su cinturón. Después, giro sobre sí misma y se apresuró en llegar con el castaño.- Dipper, cielos, estas sangrando bastante.- Se arrodilló aún lado suyo, esperando poder hacer algo para atenderlo.

-Descuida, no es nada.- Comento a la par que se giraba y buscaba con la mirada lo que estaba tratando de alcanzar, notando que dicho objeto había rodado un poco, quedando más lejos de lo que esperaba.

-¿Qué buscas?- Cuestiono la leñadora poco antes de incorporarse e ir a tomar lo que miraba, apreciando como prestaba su atención a aquella lámpara plateada que le regaló la joven Northwest.- ¿La lámpara que te regalo Pacífica?- Se podía escuchar cierto tono de molestia en su voz.

-Mira el extremo.- Pidió con un susurro, ya que buscaba ponerse de pie y eso requería algo de esfuerzo. Claro que eso no lo noto la pelirroja, ya que se encontraba admirando el como, de donde salía la luz, había un cristal para cambiar de tamaño.

-Lo ibas a capturar.- Era una ligera sorpresa lo que sentía al ver que esa era su intención.- Vaya, y yo que estaba a punto de regañarte por pelear sólo por que sí con ese lunático.- Bromeo a la par que iba y ayudaba al castaño para que pudiera incorporarse.

-Claro que iba a capturarlo. No soy un bárbaro.- Se burlo el chico con una sonrisa amplia.- _Al parecer no vio toda la pelea._ \- Dedujo de forma rápida al momento de sentir como la chica se ofrecía para que pudiera apoyarse en ella y así caminar además de devolverle la lámpara.

-Vamos, deje el carrito de Soos por ese camino.- Señalo al lugar por donde había salido.

-Je, de acuerdo.- Fue lo único con lo que se le ocurrió contestar, mucho pasaba por su mente, pero no quería romperse la cabeza en eso; al menos, no en ese momento. Prefirió solamente relajar un poco su cuerpo, des tensar lo suficiente sus músculos para que pudiera ser más fácil la caminata. La sangre poco a poco dejaba de fluir de sus heridas, aunque estas; siendo vistas de cerca, llamaron la atención de la joven de pecas.

-Tienes muchas heridas.- Señalo preocupada.

-No están tan mal como aparentan. No pasan de ser simples cortes.- Intento relajarla, puesto que no deseaba generar preocupación en nadie. Y al poco tiempo de que esas palabras fueran dichas; ambos ya habían llegado al carrito de Golf. Dipper se sentó con dificultad en el asiento de copiloto mientras que Wendy solo le miraba con preocupación.- Estoy bien.- Le sorprendió con esas palabras, siendo en ese momento cuando capto la sonrisa cálida del joven.

-Eso dices. Pero… En tu pecho, brazos… cuello…- Intentaba señalar un punto en concreto, uno que él se daba ya a la idea que lo mencionara mas de uno esa noche.

-Como dije, no son tan profundas. Así que, mejor vámonos, deben de estar preocupados.- Intento calmarla dándole un poco de la verdad; y esa era que ciertamente, eran unas heridas bastante dramáticas pero que no necesariamente le hacían sentir cansado.

-S-Si, tienes razón.- Rodeo el vehículo para poder subirse y tomar el volante, no sin antes dejar su hacha en el asiento y sacar su celular.- ¿Listo para una llamada estruendosa?- Se burlo a la par que encendía el aparato y veía como su acompañante ponía una sonrisa nerviosa en seña de creer saber que era a lo que se refería. Pasaron unos segundos en donde nada mas reino el silencio de una espera eterna; y después, una intempestiva vibración en su mano, movió con cuidado el pulgar y acepto la llamada entrante, se llevo el aparato al oído, y se preparo para lo que estaba por romperle el tímpano.- ¿Hola?- Pregunto con su característico tono de voz.

-¡¿Wendy?! ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Dónde estas?! ¡¿Por qué no entraban mis llamadas?!- Se oía con ansiedad y deseos de saber que había ocurrido con su amiga pelirroja, y era se oía; ya que la joven de camisa a cuadros tuvo que despegar el aparato de ella para que no le dejara sorda.

-¿Se te olvido quitar el altavoz?- Pregunto el castaño al escuchar también la voz de su gemela.

-Desearía que así fuera. Espera, deja lo activo.- Un maniobra miento rápido fue suficiente para hacer lo dicho.- Mabel, tranquila, todo esta bien. Solo pase a recoger a alguien.- Intentaba sonar burlesca con la chica Pines.

-¿A alguien? ¿A quien? ¿Te tengo que recordar que Dipper esta perdido en quien sabe donde mientras pelea con un lunático?- Poco a poco dejaba de estar preocupada y empezaba a estar molesta.

-Ya no, el infeliz huyo.- El castaño hablo antes que su amiga mientras decía esas palabras con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡¿Dipper?!- esa pregunta resonó con mucha mas fuerza, asustando de paso a algunos animales que estaban ocultos a su alrededor- Dios, ¿estas bien? ¿dónde estas? ¿qué paso?- No paraba de hacer preguntas, cosa que hizo reír al joven de ojos grises.

-Tranquila, te va a dar algo. Ya vamos a la mansión, no te preocupes, ¿si? Estoy bien. Cuando llegue les cuento todo.- Hablaba de manera que pudiera tranquilizar a su gemela. Sonaba sereno y calmado a pesar de haber peleado hacia relativamente poco se mostraba completamente en calma.

-¿S-Seguro que estas bien?- Pregunto su hermana no tan convencida de esa declaración.

-Seguro, no estoy en peligro ni nada por el estilo, solo tengo unas cuantas cortadas, nada del otro mundo.- Mentira a medias, si bien aquellos cortes no eran nada de que preocuparse, no agrego también que se encontraba exhausto por la energía perdida.

-B-Bien, en ese caso lleguen pronto. Y por favor, con cuidado.- No podía pedir mas, en la batalla recientemente librada, el castaño hizo lo que su tío le pidió; que no dudara en llamar a los demás; claro que lo que nadie esperaba era que pudiesen cambiar de lugar en el pueblo de manera tan rápida.

-Si, los vemos en la mansión.- Fue ahora Wendy quien hablo, queriendo que su amiga supiera que el menor de los Pines estaba a salvo en su compañía. La llamada finalizo, el carrito se encendió y emprendieron el camino a la residencia de los mas ricos del pueblo.

El silencio reinaba, no se escuchaba mas que el ruido del motor y el paso de las ruedas por el suelo del bosque. La joven pelirroja conducía de manera natural mientras de vez en cuando volteaba a ver de reojo al castaño muchacho a su lado; quien solamente se encontraba sentado en un intento de relajarse y poder disfrutar del viaje de regreso a su hogar de verano. Por un segundo la chica se fijo en las heridas de su cuerpo; en como estaba cubierto por su propia sangre y en como las únicas prendas que usaba para la parte superior eran un par de guantes de cuero.

-Parece que la tuviste difícil con ese sujeto.- Soltó de repente la muchacha para poder iniciar un tema de conversación.

-Mas o menos, ya no pudo usar el mismo truco por segunda vez por lo que me fue mas sencillo enfrentarme a él ahora, además, termino mas herido que yo.- Por algún motivo, su voz daba a entender que estaba en paz consigo mismo, como si la batalla librada le hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

-Pero tu no te salvas.- Le recrimino con dureza, ya que no paraba de posar su vista a los múltiples cortes de su cuerpo.

-Uno jamás se salva en las peleas.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo, siendo esas palabras algo que genero un hueco en el estomago de la leñadora, por algún motivo; la forma en que lo dijo, combinado con la situación, era para darle a entender que se había envuelto en demasiadas confrontaciones; tantas, que esa enseñanza se le quedo gravada junto con las cicatrices.

No volvieron a hablar después de eso, ya que preferían seguir en silencio que empezar a decir lo obvio. Aunque, ese no era un silencio incomodo, era mas bien el silencio que se da para poder disfrutar de un buen rato, se sentía familiar para ambos. Aunque cada uno pensaba en cosas distintas, Wendy pensaba en como fue la primera vez que se quedo con Dipper hasta tarde para ver películas, en aquella tarde de verano pasado cuando estuvieron los dos en el ático de la cabaña cubiertos solamente por una manta mientras permanecían sentados en el suelo con la mirada fija en la televisión portátil que tenían los gemelos; ese era un recuerdo que le gustaba traer a su mente con continuidad debido a la sonrisa que se presentaba en su rostro.

Por su parte, el chico de cabellos castaños solo pensaba en aquella tarde en que ambos se escondieron en el bosque después de estrellar la patrulla de los oficiales en la torre de agua. La comodidad de poder estar platicando con la joven después de hacer tan descabellada acción solo se transmitía a su propia situación, nuevamente se sentía como en aquella tarde, se sentía relajado; con la confianza de poder cerrar los ojos y que nada malo le podía pasar por que estaba ella a su lado. Por lo que, le hizo caso a dicha sensación; solo se quedo relajado en ese vehículo mientras descansaba su cuerpo y se sentía completamente en calma.

Y se pudo seguir relajando con el vaivén del vehículo, pero sin previo aviso, este se detuvo a mitad del bosque. Cosa que le hizo abrir los ojos y voltear a ver a quien conducía; la chica que, tenía su mirada cristalina posaba sobré de él y las mejillas enrojecidas. Provocando un ligero escalofrío en su espina dorsal sólo por verla.

-¿Todo bien? ¿Wendy?- Dudoso, se armo de valor para poder formular esa pregunta a la pelirroja que no paraba de verlo.

-E... E...- No sabía como expresar lo que quería hacer notar.

-¿"E"?- Arqueo la ceja confuso por su actitud.

-Estas sentado sobre mi celular por alguna razón.- Soltó de repente, provocando que el joven volteara a ver confuso al asiento, y justo como lo señalaba, aprisionaba su celular con sus glúteo izquierdo.

-¿Cuándo fue que...?- Ni siquiera se molesto en terminar de formular esa pregunta. Solamente libero el dispositivo móvil y se lo paso a la chica.-Ten.- Se mostraba ligeramente avergonzado.

-Gracias...- apreció la pantalla por un momento- y... Perdí diez llamadas de mi padre.- Bufo con ligera molestia.- ¿Cómo es que no lo notaste?- Volteo a verle nuevamente, solamente que en ese momento portaba una amplia sonrisa burlesca que hacia notar la pérdida completa de su mal humor.

-Intentaba relajarme.- Se defendió ya con un poco más de pena ajena.

-Jajaja... Lo que digas, viejo.- Empezó a maniobra su aparato hasta que marco finalmente el número de su padre. Un silencio invadió el lugar, sólo se escuchaban los pocos animales nocturnos que pro ahí andaban junto con el viento de verano con el que esperaban disfrazar su propio ruido.-Ah, hola, ¿papa?- Espero a que del otro lado dejara de haber tanto ruido, mismo que quizás era provocado por sus hermanos.

-Si, solo llame para pedirte permiso de quedarme en la mansión con Mabel esta noche.- Entre cerro los ojos en seña de esperar un regaño.

-¿A-Ah, si?- se mostraba sorprendida- B-Bueno, gracias. Los veré mañana. Los quiero.- No esperaba que su padre aceptara a la primera y eso era obvio para cualquiera que la viera en ese momento; tanto a ella, como su sonrisa despreocupada.

-Adiós.- Termino de despedirse y con su sonrisa aun puesta, volteo a ver al castaño a su lado.- Bueno, espero que me puedan dejar estar en tu casa.- Se burlo con su característico buen humor.

-Seguro que si.- Se limito a decir él al mismo tiempo que volvía a acomodarse en su lugar mientras cerraba los ojos en espera de que su cuerpo pudiera sentirse mejor. Claro que lo que no espero sentir era un peso extra encima suyo.- ¿Wen…?- No acabo siquiera de preguntar, la joven Corduroy estaba encima de él sentada en sus piernas y callándole la boca con un beso demasiado indecente.

-Para que recuperes fuerzas.- Soltó de manera coqueta al despegarse del joven castaño, y sin mas, solamente se limito a sonreír de manera amplia mientras volvía a acomodarse en el asiento de piloto, dejando al muchacho perplejo por su atrevimiento. Claro que, solo fue así por unos escasos segundo; por que, cuando volteo a verla sonriente, calmada, relajada, no pudo hacer mas que regresar la sonrisa. A pesar de que le besara, no podía dejar de verla como su mejor amiga. Y eso, aunque le hacia sentir bien consigo mismo, también le provocaba recriminarse a si mismo no poder darle ni a ella ni a las demás; una respuesta correcta.- Hey, amigo.- Le llamo sin previo aviso.- ¿Crees que podamos jugar un rato en la noche?- No sabia de donde había salido esa pregunta, pero le causo mucha gracia.

-Je. No lo se, pero siempre podemos hacerlo aunque no nos dejen.- Le sonrió de vuelta, generando que ambos pudieran soltar unas cuantas risas antes de empezar a platicar sobre travesuras que podían realizar a futuro. Como robarle nuevamente la patrulla a los oficiales, pintar un nuevo grafiti en la torre de agua, lanzar globos de agua desde el techo de la biblioteca entre mas. Aunque, el solo hablar de las mismas ya les provocaba dejar salir carcajadas de euforia.

 _ **En la mansión McGucket-Pines;**_

Mabel estaba sentada en las escaleras meneando la pierna derecha en señal de nerviosismo mientras jugaba con las armas de su hermano que tenia una en cada mano. Buscaba distraerse, y aunque este mismo le dijo que estaba bien, simplemente no podía estar tranquila hasta verlo. Se recriminaba a si misma el no haber ido a ayudar a su gemelo cuando estuvo peleando frente a ella; pero era algo que el mismo Stan les había enseñado a ambos, en una pelea uno a uno y con las mismas condiciones era deshonroso que se metiera sin mas para apoyar a uno de los dos.

A su lado, Pacifica se encontraba sentada en la misma pose que la castaña, pero abrazando la gabardina del muchacho, sintiendo una potente preocupación por el chico Pines; la sentía por algo que sucedió cuando estaba a su lado. Aquella explosión de ira, aquel descontrol, ese odio tan fuerte que incluso de podía palpar; esas emociones negativas que lo condujeron a actuar como una persona totalmente distinta. Miraba al suelo, para ella era inevitable no pensar en como actuó y rugió el joven de ojos grises para después golpear con bestialidad a su enemigo. Y estaba a punto de dejar salir un poco mas de esas sensaciones cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, obligándola a girar la cabeza solo para encontrarse con su padre y madre; ambos dedicándole una sonrisa de consuelo. Si, los Northwest estaban en la mansión; ya que después de ver como el muchacho atravesaba un portal a otro lugar, no pudieron simplemente negarle a su hija el mantenerse al tanto sobre su condición.

Por lo que, y después de hablar con los jóvenes, acordaron escoltarlos hasta la mansión con el propósito de que ninguno intentara buscar al chico por su cuenta. La situación era peligrosa, y no podían dejar al grupo de adolescentes que anduvieran solos por el pueblo después de ser testigos de una pelea bastante férrea. Llevaban ya un rato ahí, aunque en un principio eran mas. Pero en cuanto se comunicaron los jóvenes; Robbie acordó llevar a Tambry a su casa pidiendo a su vez que se le mantuviera informado con la situación; Grenda estaba sentada a un lado de Marius a unos escalones mas arriba del par de amigas, para la suerte de ambos, a los padres de la chica no les represento ningún problema que ella se quedase en la mansión y para el pelirrojo tampoco implicaba ningún problema el pasar la velada ahí.

Candy por su parte, estaba andando por los corredores del lugar en busca de calmar su ansiedad; había visto las heridas que le hizo aquel sujeto enfrente de la casa de su amiga, por lo que esperaba que llegara con mas de las mismas adornando su cuerpo. Apretaba con fuerza el botiquín en sus manos, deseaba deshacerse de su ansiedad; pero simplemente no podía, ya incluso había regresado a la estancia donde se encontraban todos.

McGucket, Ford y Stan solamente se mantenían aun lado del lugar junto a una pequeña mesa que les llegaba a la cintura y que tenia un cenicero. "Solo uno" fue lo que dijo Mabel al ver que trataban de hacerlo de manera disimulada y en otra parte de la casa como si ellos fueran los adolescentes tratando de fumar a escondidas. A Preston también le entraron ganas de ir con ellos y compartir un cigarro, pero la mirada de reproche de su esposa le decía que su deber era quedarse junto a su hija para que no se sintiera sola.

Aunque esas cadenas desaparecieron cuando la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, y por las mismas, pasaba una pelirroja con la camisa ligeramente manchada de rojo y un joven de cabellos castaños, con el cuerpo teñido por partes de su propia sangre, ambos, sonriendo ampliamente como si hubieran llegado de un día normal en el pueblo.

-Regrese.- Anuncio el joven Pines con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sorprendiendo a los presentes por su demasiado buen humor. Ya que portaba cortes en su cuerpo que lo hacia ver como un lunático; tanto así, que los ancianos que se encontraban fumando dejaron caer su cigarrillo sin notarlo.

-D-Dipper… ¿Q-Que te…?- Mabel a penas podía articular palabra alguna, ver a su hermano de esa forma se le hacia sorprendentemente anormal.

-¿Oh? Ah, descuida, se ve peor de lo que parece, pero la verdad es que estoy bien.- Intento disminuir su miedo, aunque lo que articulaba era verdad; después de lo que paso en el carrito de golf empezó a recuperar las fuerzas poco a poco. Tanto así que no sentía dolor en sus heridas a pesar de que fueran levemente profundas.

-Eso yo lo juzgare.- Candy dio pasos apresurados al muchacho, lo tomó de la mano y lo encamino al piso superior.

-Espera. ¿A dónde van?- El repentino actuar de la joven Chiu hizo que Pacifica espabilara, algo que no paso con los demás, y sin dudarlo; se apresuro a cuestionar su actitud.

-¿No es obvio? Necesito que se limpie para poder curarlo.- Le volteo a ver con un rostro inexpresivo, cosa rara en ella.

-A-Ah…- La contestación que espero poder hacer jamás salió de su cabeza, ya que ni siquiera se presento. Solo pudo mirar a donde el par de chicos salían caminando, perdiéndolos en las escaleras; aunque no fue la única que se quedo con una expresión inconforme al no tener respuestas a sus interrogantes. Siendo de estos, su tío, su hermana, la joven Northwest y el padre de la misma; solamente pudieron fruncir el seño al ver que se había librado de contestar preguntas cuando la chica coreana paso en su ayuda.

Mientras que, en el cuarto del joven Pines ya se encontraban ambos muchachos. La joven pelinegra dejaba en el escritorio del chico el botiquín mientras que este solo podía mirarla extrañado por su repentina actitud; ya que, principalmente se esperaba que fuera interrogado por todos para que le contase que había sucedido en si, pero Candy actuó de una manera bastante extraña y peculiar.

-Vayamos a tu baño.- Lo arrastro nuevamente hacia el cuarto que señalo.

-Candy, espera. ¿Sucede algo?- Cuestiono sin entender de que iba todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero con solo estar cerca del lavabo, la chica de lentes tomó en su mano una toalla y la humedeció; acto seguido, la paso por el cuello del chico con cuidado. Queriendo descubrir entre la sangre si se trataba de una herida que representase peligro.

-¿Usaste tu magia?- Sonaba fría, casi automatizada, no mostraba ninguna emoción y solo posaba su mirada en las heridas que descubría y limpiaba con cuidado.

-No, no la use. Estaba demasiado cansado.- Poco a poco se molestaba, sabia que la situación era propicia para tratar sus heridas, pero la chica no tenia por que actuar así.

-Ya veo…- Casi como un susurro pronuncio esa respuesta. No apartaba la mirada de su labor en la que mantenía su atención; ya que debía de quitar la tierra y sangre seca de su piel para poder usar el tratamiento adecuado y poder cerrar las heridas. Pero claro, el que ella no se expresara como era debido comenzaba a impacientarlo, y de forma brusca la tomo de los hombros y alejo de él para poder mirarla de frente; abriendo sus ojos como platos cuando lo hizo, ya que las mejillas de la chica se encontraban coloradas a la par que humedecidas por las lagrimas. -Cuando estabas peleando... Y él te cortó el cuello...- empezó a llorar de forma un poco sonora, apenas audible para él- pensé que había se acababa todo... Pensé que te perderíamos...- apretaba en sus manos la toalla, exprimiendo la sin querer.- pero, no, seguiste peleando. No te detuviste, fuiste fiero...- forzó una sonrisa, cosa que término por darle un golpe crítico al joven; quien en ese momento empezaba a sentirse culpable por ni siquiera intentar pelear en grupo contra el enmascarado.- y cuando regresas... Estas peor de cuando desapareciste.- Término, o al menos eso deducía él, ya que la chica de cabellos negros no pudo pronunciar más palabras. Sólo lloraba desmedidamente, sin contenerse ni teniendo un lugar para resguardar su tristeza. Cosa que era verdad hasta que sintió los ya para nada delgados brazos de muchacho rodearla, transmitiéndole una calidez que no creía poder recibir de alguien que había perdido sangre y estado en el bosque sin playera.

-En todas las peleas, recibiré heridas.- Le susurro al oído, y en un principio ella no entendía como esas palabras pudiesen servir para algo.- Pero- continuo- ten por seguro, que siempre me mantendré de pie. No me importa contra que sea aquello a que me enfrenté, siempre me mantendré de pie para protegerlos a todos.- Se separó lo suficiente para mostrarle, como en su rostro mantenía una sonrisa calmada, una que estaba con la intención de relajarla.

-P-Pero...- Intento alegar, pero el dedo índice de la mano derecha del chico se poso en sus labios, cerrándolos con suavidad para que se abstuviera de intentar convencerlo de desistir de ese ideal.

Miro a los ojos grises que tenía frente a ella, y admiró como su portador negaba lentamente con la cabeza; dándole a entender que no había nada en el mundo que le convenciera de no pelear por quieres quería. Bajo su mano con cuidado, tomando de las suyas la húmeda toalla, para después mirarse en el espejo y proceder a limpiarse el mismo para que la chica Chiu pudiera hacer su labor, aunque tardo un segundo en comprender que esta era su intención; cuando lo comprendió, se dispuso a ir por el material para tratar sus heridas.

Tenía ya el botiquín abierto aún lado suyo, y lo primero que se dispuso a sanar; fue aquella horrible cortada que tenía en el cuello y el provocaba pavor dejar más tiempo sin atender. Después, curo la herida de su pómulo izquierdo, la cual era quizá la más profunda de todas sus cortadas. Ya que, tanto las cortadas de los brazos, como las de los hombros y las del pecho; carecían de profundidad y peligro.

Aunque eso ya lo sabía Dipper, aunque lo que le sorprendió fue que terminara ligeramente vendado; y consideraba una exageración ese detallé. Pero, no pudo alegar, Candy fue bastante clara con su mirar recriminan te. Mismo que basto para que no alegará nada y se limitará a ponerse algo encima que no le causará sofoco. Siendo dicha prenda una camisa blanca de manga corta y que se dejo abierta; para que no se acalorara por el exceso de tela sobre su tórax.

Después, se miró por un segundo al espejo. Ahora tenía vendas en su pecho y abdomen, en ambos antebrazos, en el cuello y un parche en la mejilla donde tenía tan profundo corte.

-¿Viendo lo guapo que eres?- Pregunto satírica la muchacha, quien terminaba de guardar todas las cosas de donde la saco.

-Je, no. Sólo... Pienso en como contestar a las preguntas que me esperan cuando baje.- Confeso con algo de humor, ya que a pesar de todo, quizá podía dará el lujo de mostrar ese lado despreocupado suyo.

-¿Ya sabes lo que te van a preguntar?- Inquirió con ligera sorpresa a que se diera una idea de como resultaría ser su interrogatorio.

-No, pero, puedo adivinar.- Se voleó a su escritorio para poder dejar en el su lámpara. No quería ponerla en más peligro esa noche.- Pero, en fin. Mejor apresurarnos.- Con esas palabras indico que era el momento para dirigirse a la planta baja. Siendo seguido de cerca por aquella muchacha de ojos rasgados que poco a poco esbozaba una sonrisa amplia por haber visto que aquel joven al que quería no tenia heridas de gravedad; que aun cuando llego a su casa con el cuerpo cubierto de sangre, también lo hizo con una amplia sonrisa.

Tomó aire, se adelanto un poco al andar del muchacho, y sin dudar en ningún momento le obstruyo el paso a la par que se levantaba ligeramente en las puntas de sus pies, aprisionando con sus labios los de él. Un beso que en un inicio no pudo ser correspondido por la sorpresa del mismo, pero que después de un poco, los labios de ambos pudieron danzar suavemente; hasta que la joven de pelo negro se alejo de manera intempestiva con una sonrisa. Después, se limito a voltearse y seguir con su andar; dejando atrás al chico Pines, quien pensativo, rebuscaba en su mente la respuesta que debía de darle no solo a ella, si no, a las demás chicas. Él debía de encontrar, aquello desconocido que habitaba en su interior.


	49. Dominio de Dudas

_**Ok, esto lo estoy publicando desde el auditorio de la universidad, asi que espero que sea de su agrado. En fin, primer capitulo de la semana, espero sea de sus gustos. Estamos pasando de la mitad de temporada ya, por lo que, vayan preparandose para el final de la misma... Jejeje...XD En fin, si les gusto el cap les encargo un Review que lo diga, si no les gusto algo en particular, bueno, de igual forma háganmelo saber en un Review para ver en que puedo mejorar al escribir esta historia, les recuerdo que sigue siendo la primera que hago. X3**_

 _ **Como sea, la serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney; esta obra literaria esta hecha de un Fan y para Fans con el unico proposito de entretener y sin animos de lucro. Espero les guste.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Se recomienda discreción en este capitulo, tiene sexo. Cosa que no veo mala, pero luego he visto que me lo recriminan... ¬¬**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 28: Dominio de Dudas**_

-¿Y no dudo en ser atravesado por tu arma?- Pregunto Ford con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

-No, no lo hizo. Cubrió su identidad hasta el final; aunque eso representase el recibir una herida tan grave como la de su hombro y mano izquierdos.- Le contesto Dipper, con una semblante completamente seria.

Estaban todos en la sala de la mansión; los empleados se encontraban realizando sus ultimas labores junto con la cena para todos los presentes. Dipper estaba sentado en medio de Candy y Wendy; mientras que Mabel se mantenía detrás de él con los codos recargados en su cabeza y las manos sosteniendo su propio mentón al mismo tiempo que tenia una mirada pensativa puesta sobre la nada. Pacifica y sus padres estaban en otro sillón a un lado de ellos, recargados en la pared, también permanecían Marius y Grenda. Finalmente, Ford, Stan y Fidd yacían sentados en sillas separadas un poco lejos para poder ver a todos. La historia que había contado Dipper sobre como empezó su pelea fue escachada por todos, aunque a los padres de la rubia se les tuvo que omitir algunos detalles para que no entraran en pánico; al final, para ellos; aquel sujeto enmascarado solo era un lunático mas que buscaba problemas en el pueblo.

-Esto es malo. Ese sujeto en serio esta loco.- Stan no pudo aguantarse ese comentario; estaba molesto al ver que su sobrino había terminado tan lesionado solo por una pelea contra un desquiciado al que no podían detener.

-Quizás. Pero lo mejor seria informar a la policía de…- Preston había lanzado ese comentario con las mejores intenciones, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio la mirada inexpresiva de parte de los ancianos. Después, volteo a ver al muchacho Pines en busca de un poco de apoyo, pero este le miraba de igual forma junto con las chicas; y para rematar esa situación recriminatoria en su contra, sentía la misma mirada de parte de su propia hija, claro que, no se armo de las fuerzas necesarias para poder voltear a verla y corroborar ese hecho.- D-De acuerdo… Admito que es una posibilidad que nos tachen de locos. P-Pero… Esto es Gravity Falls. Un pueblo donde los fantasmas y seres paranormales danzan a montones, seguro podrían tomar… en cuenta… nuestras… advertencias.- Ya hasta le daba vergüenza insistir con eso.

-Aunque nos creyesen. ¿Qué haría la policía? Ellos no están acostumbrados a tratar con ese tipo de locuras. Ni siquiera si dicen que están entrenados; la realidad es que no sabrían como actuar cuando las cosas se pusieran mal.- Dipper nuevamente tomó la palabra.- Lo que si podemos hacer es solo una cosa.- se dio un momento antes de continuar- Tenemos la ubicación de donde lo encontré, así que, esta misma noche pode- No termino, no pudo, su hermana de forma rápida le tomo con fuerza de las mejillas, apretándolas mientras le obligaba a levantar la cabeza hasta que le viera.

-¿Esta noche podemos hacer que cosa?- Mostraba una sonrisa amenazante con esa pregunta, y ni siquiera su mirada era tierna. Era una de ligera molestia.

-P-Podemos descansar… M-M-Mañana es el día de diversión Familiar…- Rio con nerviosismo bajo al sutil amenaza de su hermana. Mientras que los presentes solo veían con discreción y sonrisas torcidas como el joven muchacho era amenazado.

-Oh, es cierto. Que bien que lo recuerdes… Her-ma-no…- Con cada silaba que pronuncio en esa ultima palabra, giro con firmeza la cabeza del joven gemelo; haciendo que su cuello tronara como si fuera una masajista profesional; pero consiguiendo intensificar el miedo en el chico en vez de aliviar una tensión inexistente.

-Jejeje… Si… Q-Q-Que bien…- Buscaba con la mirada alguien que se atreviera a ayudarle con su situación actual; pero todos desviaban la mirada.- _¿Es que nadie piensa ayudarme? ¡Condenados!_ \- Gritaba mentalmente al ver que ya todos habían pasado completamente del tema e iniciaban uno nuevo con quien sea con el que tuvieran oportunidad; dejando a su suerte al castaño.

- _Tu te metiste en ese lio. Tu sal._ \- Pensaba Stan.

- _Lo siento, Dipper. Pero no me puedo permitir estar en la mira de Mabel. Acabo de fumar y lo que menos quiero es un reproche de su parte._ \- Se dijo Ford, esperando que sus intenciones le llegaran a su sobrino.

- _Estas solo en esta situación. En un futuro, si quieres, te ayudo a construir un robot. Pero ahora no puedo serte de ayuda._ \- Fiddleford estaba por su parte fingiendo escuchar de lo que hablaban los gemelos mayores a su lado.

- _Mis disculpas, amigo. Pero tu hermana en estos momentos da demasiado miedo._ \- Marius supuestamente estaba en un momento romántico con su novia, pero solamente estaba abrazado a ella con los ojos cerrados, evitando así ver como su nuevo colega le pedía ayuda.

- _Te lo buscaste tu solo. No saldrás fácil de esa._ \- Grenda se mantenía con el rostro hundido en el pecho de su amado mientras dejaba al joven a su suerte.

- _Por mas que quiera poder ayudarte, no puedo, Mabel me recriminaría muchas cosas en esta situación si me meto._ \- Candy supuestamente platicaba con Wendy sobre un tema trivial sobre su celular.

- _Perdón, pero tu mas que nadie sabe lo peligrosa que es Mabel cuando la pones a prueba._ \- Wendy se inclinaba ligeramente hacia el frente con tal de entablar una conversación de manera mas cómoda con la joven asiática.

- _No me ayudo antes, no busque ayuda ahora, joven._ \- Pensó el patriarca de la familia Northwest mientras platicaba con su esposa sobre darle la oportunidad a Pacifica de quedarse la noche con sus amigas.

- _Lo lamento, joven Pines. Pero hay algo en su hermana que por algún motivo atemoriza._ \- Priscila le daba la espalda de manera completa mientras se decía esas palabras a si misma en un intento de que le fuera perdonada en el futuro.

- _Tu sabes que te ayudaría, pero no puedo._ \- La rubia era la única que le miraba a los ojos al pensar eso, y le dedicaba una mirada tierna al pensarlo; esperando que pasara por alto el abandono que sufría por parte de todos.

 _-¡¿En serio nadie va a decir nada?! ¡Me acaba de tronar el cuello! ¡No finjan que no oyeron! ¡Fue demasiado sonoro!_ \- Gritaba internamente el joven mientras aun sentía las manos de su hermana aprisionar su rostro con fuerza suficiente para decirle que si se atrevía a hacer algo peligroso esa noche; se las vería negras con ella en la mañana.- O-Oh… A-Ahora que recuerdo…- Fue él quien comenzó a hablar, y algunos hasta sentían preocupación de ser mencionados en su argumento.- Wendy, dijiste que querías jugar en la consola. ¿No?- Volteo a ver a la pelirroja con una sonrisa clemente.

-¿E-Eh?- Eso la tomó desprevenida. Tanto, como la mano que cayo en su cabeza de forma rápida y aprisionan té.

-¿En serio? ¿Wendy?- Mabel aun sonreía de forma maquiavélica, una sonrisa y un aura que le ponía los vellos de punta.

-S-Si… ¿P-Por que no vamos a jugar todos? D-De esa forma esperamos de una mejor manera la cena.- Ahora ponía una sonrisa torpe y torcida. Estaba consiente que Dipper estaba por sugerir que fueran al bosque en busca de aquel sujeto y su posible plan malvado; cosa que era una locura por su estado físico, pero no veía viable recurrir a la intimidación psicológica para que desistieran de ese plan.

-Je, si, tienes razón. Podemos jugar un poco.- Sentían todos que esas palabras eran dadas en seña de que estaba de acuerdo, por lo que poco a poco se fueron relajando los presentes.

-E-En ese caso mejor ir a mi estudio.- El castaño se puso de pie para encaminarse a dicho lugar, pero su gemela le tomo nuevamente de la cabeza y de un jalón lo sentó nuevamente en el sillón.

-No. Mejor traer tu consola a esta televisión. Digo, es mas grande que tu computadora.- Nuevamente esa sonrisa que amenazaba con solo clavarla en su victima.- Y dudo que tengan problemas con eso. ¿O me equivoco? ¿Tíos?- Volteo a ver a sus tutores de verano, quienes apartaron la mirada al acto.

-S-Si, a mi me parece buena idea. D-De esa forma se divertirán mas.- Tartamudeo el mayor mientras el menor se hacia el distraído con alguna mancha en la pared que le parecía mas interesante que lo que estaban discutiendo.

-¿Ves? Así que quédate sentado, yo iré por tu consola.- Ese tono de voz no se le iba; hacia saber a todos que si bien podía decir una cosa también pensaba en solamente hacer lo que quería y con la intención de que nadie la contradijera. Pero claro, la tensión del lugar se relajo en cuanto la joven Pines salió de la habitación; un corto silencio se hizo presente hasta que el sonoro suspiro del chico Pines se hizo presente.

-¿Aun quieres ir a buscarlo?- Cuestiono Wendy mientras le veía de reojo, estaba completamente hundido en el sillón, su mirada parecía cansada y casi resignada.

-No. Dudo que se pase por ahí esta noche. Esta demasiado herido.- Resoplo convencido que la pelea no solo le lastimo a él.

-En ese caso será mejor que te relajes.- Puso una sonrisa animada la joven de pecas, indicándole que no debía dejarse caer en pesimismo. Y lográndolo, ya que como ella decía, era mejor que se relajara para pasar mejor la noche.

-Tienes razón.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de pasar su mirada nuevamente por todos los presentes; aun sabiendo que, fuera del cuarto su hermana se encontraba escuchando la conversación en espera de saber cuales eran las intenciones de su gemelo; y sonriendo finalmente al saber que así eran las cosas.

La noche comenzó a ser mas amena, los adultos solamente se limitaban a ver como los jóvenes empezaban a jugar con los videojuegos del castaño mientras reían de forma sonora con los chistes u ocurrencias que cada uno tenia a medida de que pasaban los minutos. Pasaron a cenar entre todos, y después, unos se despidieron por esa noche; siendo esos los padres de la rubia, quienes ya se retiraban y dejaban a la misma a cuidado de los Pines; con quienes tuvieron una charla en secreto. Aunque eso no lo sabia su hija, ya que solo pensaba en como habían ya compartido la ultima comida del día juntos, por lo que, sin duda alguna, estaba satisfecha por esa noche, aunque, si bien se sentía realizada, también tenia ansias de poder estar a solas con el joven de ojos grises.

 _ **00:00 hrs, Cuarto de Dipper;**_

-Dipper, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Marius por fin se dispuso a hablar, y tanto él como su amigo amante de lo paranormal estaban dentro de la habitación que daba al frente de la de las chicas.

-¿Qué cosa, Marius?- Estaba con uno de sus diarios en sus manos, mas especifico, el diario numero cuatro. Abierto en las paginas que le dio a descifrar a su mentor.

-¿Qué planes crees que tenga ese sujeto y su compañero?- Se dejo de rodeos; quería saber cuanto antes si esos dos podían representar un serio problema a futuro o solamente serian una molestia.

-La verdad no lo se. Y para ser sincero, me preocupa bastante.- No tenia muchas piezas del rompecabezas; se comenzaba a desesperar, y mas por una declaración de aquel enmascarado: "Esos no son tus ojos". Era lo que le había dicho, y lo que mas le generaba ansias; ya que, si bien no recordaba todo con claridad, le sonaba vagamente que le había dicho otra cosa en la pelea de esa tarde: "Parece ser que ni siquiera me escuchas. Bien, supongo que da igual. De todas formas, el que me muestres esos ojos nuevamente, me dice que no estoy equivocado, y que hay un plan mas a futuro. Uno que podemos usar, para destruirte por completo." Esas eran las palabras que le llegaban a la cabeza y le taladraban su pensar.

-¿Crees que podamos hacerle frente?- Cuestiono meditativo, pero con una flama interna que mostraba dedicación, una flama que hizo al joven mostrarle una sonrisa confiada mientras dejaba su diario en su escritorio y volteaba a verle.

-Seguro. Ellos son solamente dos- _O al menos eso ha dicho el de mascara de ogro._ \- Nosotros los superamos bastante, además de que contamos con mayores ventajas.- Intentaba calmar el pesar de su pelirrojo acompañante, y al parecer funciono, ya que le devolvió una amplia sonrisa.

-C-Cierto… Podremos con ellos.- Contesto con nerviosismo, al parecer, sentía que las posibilidades bien no podían estar de su lado.

-Si, así que mejor…- Quiso decir algo para motivarlo, pero el teléfono del pelirrojo sonó de manera intempestiva; le miro fijamente, pretendiendo saber cual seria su reacción; siendo esta una sonrisa torcida y un enrojecimiento potente.- ¿Mensaje de Grenda?- A veces, él podía poner la misma sonrisa picara que su hermana.

-¿E-Eh?- Fue captado infraganti.- A-A-Ah… P-Pues…- Dudo por un segundo, y el castaño estaba a punto de decirle que desistiera, pero fue tomado por sorpresa por el barón; puesto que este salto sobre de él y se posiciono con secretismo.- D-Dime… ¿Crees que pueda tener el cuarto para mi solo por unos… Ah… Minutos?- Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y su miraba destellaba un brillo incomodo para el dueño de la habitación.

-Viejo. ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer en mi cuarto?- Pregunto con miedo a las posibilidades.

-¡N-Nada!- estaba dentro de una mezcla de molestia e indignación- S-Solo es para tener un rato a solas.- Termino por responder con vergüenza. Y en un principio dicha respuesta no bastaba para el joven, pero de reojo poso su vista en aquello que debía de cambiar a su cabaña del bosque. Pensó un momento las cosas, considerando las consecuencias, para finalmente decidirse a comentar.

-¿Quieres solo un rato? ¿O toda la noche?- Se mostraba serio, debía de considerar las diferentes situaciones que pudieran llevarse a cabo.

-¿Se puede toda la noche?- Cuestiono emocionado por la posibilidad de pasar mucho mas tiempo del planeado con su amada, aunque a la vez que su rostro se volvió uno de emoción, el de Dipper se transformo en uno de repulsión e incomodidad.

-Si. Se puede, solo, no desacomoden mis cosas. ¿A que hora va a ser eso?- Apenas había recordado que en la cabaña del bosque no tenia cobijas.

-Cuando todos se duerman. Por eso de la una de la mañana.- Declaro esperanzado en que nada se saliera de control. No tenia planeado hacer nada indecente, pero si quería tener su privacidad y un rato a solas con su chica; nada fuera de lo impresionante.

-Hummm…- Le miro con los ojos entrecerrados y ligera desconfianza.- De acuerdo. Pero necesitare unas cuantas cosas.- Se puso de pie y miro al escritorio, tomando de este su lámpara; acto seguido, encogió la nueva cerradura para la cabaña; la cual se mantenía aun lado de su ropa doblada, sus guantes de cuero y su reloj.

-¿Unas cuantas cosas? ¿Cómo cuales?- Pregunto con intriga al mismo tiempo que veía como salía del cuarto a un rumbo incierto.

-Solo algo que se que están en unas cajas en una de las habitaciones vacías.- Le restaba importancia a ese dato, esperanzado a que no representase mucho pesar para el pelirrojo el acompañarlo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe, verdad?- Bufo molesto ante la posibilidad; aunque discretamente mandaba un mensaje a un teléfono que sonó dentro de la habitación de la joven castaña.

 _ **Cuarto de Mabel;  
**_  
-¿Qué tan mal estaban sus heridas?- Pregunto la muchacha de frenos, de la nada, mientras posaba su vista en un libro que les había traído Grenda.

-No tan malas, de hecho. La mas profunda, fue la de su mejilla izquierda.- Sonriente, le señalaba ese punto para que no se preocupara del bienestar de su gemelo.

-Me alegro.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, cada una de las chicas estaban en lo suyo. La chica Pines se limitaba a leer, Candy solamente escuchaba música mientras miraba por el balcón, Wendy jugaba con su hacha mientras meditaba con algo en particular, Pacifica se encontraba con la mirada en el techo y una sonrisa en su rostro, la única que mostraba cierta impaciencia era la dueña de los libros prohibidos para su edad que luego leían entre todas.

Grenda se encontraba mirando la pantalla de su celular con cierta ansiedad a la espera de algo que debía suceder pronto, y cuando ocurrió, no tardo ni un segundo en maniobrar con rapidez su aparato electrónico. Por un segundo su rostro se mantenía inmutable, pero poco a poco se apodero de ella una expresión de sorpresa. En donde su mente se quedo callada solo un segundo, para después ser inundada por un mar de preguntas. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Sera esta nuestra única oportunidad? ¿Debería de tomarla? ¿Deberíamos aventurarnos en esa liga? Todas los cuestionamientos que se formulaban en su mente eran con respecto a un tema en concreto, y mientras miraba su mochila, pensaba con seriedad la respuesta a cada una de ellas.

- _Es muy repentino._ \- Pensó para sus adentros.- _Pero si no es ahora que tenemos la oportunidad. ¿Cuándo seria?_ \- Empezaba a tener una disputa interna.- _Llevamos casi tres años de novios. Y hemos sentido esa necesidad de explorar esas fronteras. Pero nunca pudimos gracias a que siempre había alguien vigilando.-_ No se detenía.- _Lo traje conmigo, solo por si acaso, nunca espere que pudiera usarlo tan pronto._ \- Miraba su maleta llena de cosas, y una de ellas, un paquete que le llego apenas hace un par de días.

-¿Grenda, sucede algo? Tu cara esta roja.- Wendy se había percatado del rostro de su amiga.

-A-Ah… P-P-Pues…- Poco a poco las chicas volteaban a verla curiosas de saber que era lo que acomplejaba a la joven.- Candy, Wendy, Paz…- Les llamo con una muy leve voz, pero que se puedo escuchar a la perfección puesto que las tres se inclinaron hacia el frente en busca de escucha lo que estaba por decir.- T-T-T-Tendrían…- Susurraba, le causaba vergüenza preguntar.

-¿Tendríamos?- La chica Northwest comenzaba a molestarse de su indecisión, por lo que le recrimino con la mirada.

-¡¿Tendrían sexo con Dipper si tuvieran la oportunidad?!- Con las mejillas ardiendo por el rubor y los ojos cerrados formulo esa pregunta.

Pasaron cinco minutos, cinco eternos minutos donde Mabel no paraba de reír por las caras que pusieron sus amigas al momento de recibir esa pregunta sacada tan de la nada misma. Cada una de las chicas pensaban en cosas distintas; Wendy pensaba en la vez que quedo casi en ropa interior con el chico; Candy repetía en su mente aquel día cuando fueron a investigar los lentes del muchacho y ella se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas; mientras que Pacifica, solo se sumergía en el recuerdo de aquel sueño tan enigmático que tuvo la tarde anterior a esa. Y claro, quien había tenido el atrevimiento de preguntar eso solo mantenía hundido su rostro en su chamarra en seña de ocultar su pena.

-B-Bueno… ¿C-Creo que lo primero que tienes que decir… Es por que preguntas eso, no?- La joven castaña no paraba de reír, le causo demasiada gracia el como sus amigas reaccionaron tan infantilmente.

-Solo por una cosa, nada especial.- Aun mantenía su cabeza hundida en su chamarra, pero hablo lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada.

-En ese caso pregúntatelo a ti misma. ¿Lo harías con Marius si tuvieras la oportunidad?- La chica Northwest no paraba de mirar a la pared, negando siquiera la posibilidad de voltear a ver a sus amigas.

-N-No es tan fácil de contestar, por eso les pregunte a ustedes.- Reacciono con ligero enfado.

-En ese caso lanza una moneda. Si sale cara, si. Si sale cruz, no. Y cuando veas que salió, si te molesta la respuesta o no, de igual forma te darás cuenta de lo que debes de hacer.- Por un segundo las jóvenes olvidaron su pena, su vergüenza, su humor, y solo miraron a la rubia con expresiones de sorpresa al recibir una reflexión como esa. El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación y solamente se quedaron con la idea de reflexionar aquello que había sugerido sin pensar la muchacha.

 _ **En una habitación de la mansión;**_

Dipper estaba subido en un montón de cajas, si no mal recordaba; su tío Ford le comento que debido al exceso de camas que había, se vieron envueltos en la necesidad de quitarlas y dejar algunos cuartos solamente con el mueble de la misma y el colchón. Dejando las cobijas de las mismas empacadas por si en algún momento se necesitaban a futuro. Y por eso estaba él ahí, con lámpara en mano y el pensamiento de "No les importara que me las lleve" en su cabeza, la caja mas pequeña era en donde tenia su vista puesta, dado que en ella solo había un juego de sabanas y cobijas de seda roja; perfectas a su parecer. Tanto que, no dudo en encoger el paquete para llevárselo.

-¿Dipper? ¿Te puedo preguntar algo mas?- Cuestiono Marius en el marco de la puerta mientras veía al joven aventurero.

-¿El que?- Le ínsito a que no se cohibiera.

-¿Tu… Has tenido sexo?- No se lo esperaba. ¿Y quien se lo esperaría? Esa pregunta, de un chico a otro; a mitad de la noche en un cuarto apartado del resto. Fue tan repentino que apenas tuvo tiempo para procesar lo que le había cuestionado.

-¿E-Eh?- Su cerebro no conectaba, y su torpeza incremento de la nada, por lo que cayo de forma intempestiva al suelo.-A-Auch…- Se quejo por un segundo.- ¿A-A que viene esa pregunta?- Mostraba una sonrojada expresión junto con ligero enojo, pero fugazmente conecto las cosas.- S-Solo no rompan nada de mi cuarto.- Era demasiado comprensivo, por lo que no quiso criticarle.

-¿Ah?- No se esperaba esa respuesta, pero sus neuronas conectaron rápidamente.- N-No me refería a eso… Aunque, si, gracias… P-Pero no era eso lo que… ¡Arg!- Ahora ambos desviaban la mirada con vergüenza, sin querer, Marius había dado a entender que cierta cosa estaba por suceder.

-No, aun no tengo mi primera vez.- Soltó de repente el cazador de misterios. La respuesta obligo a su acompañante a mirarle con ligera sorpresa, apreciando que estaba levantándose mientras se guardaba una caja miniatura en su bolsillo del pantalón.

-Y-Ya veo…- Procesaba las cosas con lentitud.- ¿No lo han hecho tu y tu novia?- Formulo a la par que apreciaba como caminaba a la puerta.

-Yo no tengo novia.- Respondió con simpleza.

-¿Eh? ¿La joven Northwest y tu no son pareja?- Había limites para las preguntas sacadas de la nada, pero eso simplemente no lo pudo contener. Dipper tropezó en cuanto se le formulo esa pregunta, y aunque quiso mostrarse molesto, no pudo, no podía simplemente pasar por alto que esa idea… No le desagradaba.

-N-N-No… No somos pareja.- Susurro a la par que buscaba incorporarse, no entendía por que; pero una presión en su pecho no le permitía pensar con claridad.

-Oh, yo pensé que si lo eran.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al ver como reacciono el castaño. Un nuevo silencio se hacia presente entre ambos jóvenes mientras se encaminaban nuevamente a la habitación del muchacho investigador de lo misterioso. En la que, al arribar en la misma, cada uno se puso a hacer algo distinto. Marius solamente tenia su celular en la mano mientras que el joven de ojos grises mantenía los mismos dentro de las paginas de su diario numero cuatro nuevamente.- ¿Esos diarios, son algo únicos, verdad?- Quería hacer tema de conversación, lo que sea para no verse inmerso en ese silencio incomodo.

-No tanto, al cabo de un tiempo realizando mi investigación; descubrí que en el mundo ya existían cosas parecidas.- Declaro con nostalgia al recordar unos de sus viajes al sur de américa.

-Explícate.- Pidió con amabilidad mientras se sentaba a su lado en una silla que habían tomado del pasillo.

-No soy el primero en hacer algo como los diarios.- Empezó.- Ni tampoco mi tío Ford, quien fue la principal razón por la que yo escribo. Ya que él empezó hace mas de treinta años a investigar lo paranormal; si no, que durante miles de años, en el pasado; no solo en este continente, ni en el europeo. Alrededor del mundo se les conoce como libros mágicos a algo parecido a "esto"- alzo su propio escrito- En el mundo de la magia arcana se le conoce como "Grimorio", en el de los seres mágicos se le conoce como "Bestiario" y yo. Bueno, yo les sigo llamando diarios.- Sonrió con torpeza al intentar explicar aquel dato.

-Increíble. ¿Ósea, que en el mundo existen libros como los tuyo y con diferentes cosas?- Formulo sorprendido de ese hecho.

-Así es, ya que si no; la información no se pudiera transmitir. De algún lugar debe de salir.- Señalo alegre de haber podido encontrar no solo pergaminos, si no libros diversos sobre la magia o textos rústicos en cuevas.

-Vaya, sin duda hay bastantes cosas que no conocemos.- Soltó como un susurro. En el poco tiempo que llevaba como amigo del castaño pensó haber visto demasiado; pero por lo que acababa de decirle, pareciera que ni siquiera él ha visto tanto como para sentirse abrumado.

-Y que lo digas.- Se limito a contestar mientras miraba por el balcón al patio trasero, notando como en este había una persona caminando libremente, siendo ella, una de cabello largo y dorado.- ¿Q-Que hora serán?- Lanzo esa pregunta al aire mientras pensaba en como salir.

-Ah, ya son la una.- Le respondió el pelirrojo, y con eso basto. El chico Pines se puso de pie de inmediato y acomodo las cosas en el escritorio.

-El baño esta ahí, y tiene todo lo que puedan necesitar. No se preocupen por hacer ruido, nadie escuchara nada si solo cierran la puerta al balcón y la del pasillo.- Le informaba a la par que se encaminaba al pasillo.- Me voy a encerrar a mi estudio. Nadie les molestara, lo se.- Le sonreía ampliamente a su amigo, y con una seña afirmativa con el pulgar, le deseó suerte.

-Gracias.- Fue con lo único que se le ocurrió para mostrar gratitud por todo lo sucedido. Y sin mas, el joven emprendió la retirada al lugar que había dicho, mas sin en cambio, no era en el que iba a pasar la noche. Camino silencioso por el oscuro lugar hasta en el que debía de estar. Cerro las puertas con pasador, y apago las luces, para después, encaminarse a la chimenea; accionando el mecanismo interno de la misma para abrir la puerta secreta a un lado de esta. Paso con cuidado y cerro tras de si, para de esa manera, empezar a caminar a la salida de la misma; justo en la entrada al bosque. En donde esperaba ya una persona.

-Llegaste por fin.- Sonaba con falso aire orgulloso.

-No sabia que iríamos los dos juntos.- Le comento mientras salía de aquel escondite.

-Así que sabes que iré.- Señalo sorprendida por la aceptación casi inmediata de él.

-Por supuesto que se que iras. Elise.- Se posiciono aun lado mientras le extendía su mano, en seña de que la tomara para poder empezar con el camino a aquel secreto que solo compartían ellos dos y nadie mas.

 _ **En el cuarto de Mabel;**_

Grenda miraba a su alrededor con insistencia. Las chicas ya mostraban seña de haberse dormido desde hacia un rato, tanto así que Wendy, Mabel y Waddles estaban regados en la cama de manera cómica, Candy por su parte, estaba recostada como usualmente se encuentra y en el lugar de Pacifica hasta había una sudadera cubriendo su rostro.

-Que raro en ella.- Susurro para si misma al ver la nueva forma de dormir de su amiga. Pero no quiso prestarle mayor atención a ese detalle y sin mas, salió de su bolsa de dormir, tomo su maleta en manos, para después pasar por el marco de la puerta y encontrarse de lleno con una escena bastante peculiar.

La puerta al cuarto del joven Pines estaba abierta de par en par, y siguiendo por la misma, se veía que, en el balcón, yacía de pie un joven de cabellos rojos, que solamente usaba unos jeans holgados. Ni camisa, ni zapatos, solamente ahí, en ese balcón con rosas rojas haciendo juego con su persona; volteo lentamente a verla, y poso sus profundos ojos en la joven muchacha, haciéndole una seña para que se adentrara a esa habitación para estar con él.

Y eso hizo, no pudo simplemente quedarse de pie ahí a mitad del pasillo. Solamente se adentro al cuarto del hermano de su amiga; el cual, no veía en ningún lugar, por lo que pensaba que cumplió con lo dicho; nadie les molestaría. Cerro la puerta después de que entro, y mantuvo su vista fija en aquel pelirrojo que era su novio desde hacia bastante tiempo, aquel, con el que quería compartir mas de una experiencia en su vida, aquel con el que, deseaba descubrir los placeres de tener a alguien a quien susurrarle "Te amo" al oído mientras se vuelven uno. Llego hasta él, le abrazo con fuerza, pero no desmedida, y le miro a los ojo con determinación, solo para después culminar en un pasional beso que rosaba lo obsceno. Y que les gustaba mucho a ambos.

-Necesito usar el baño.- Le dijo al separarse de esa unión, y lentamente camino hasta el cuarto que le señalo su amado, mismo que, se quedo por un momento en el balcón para después, tomar las puertas del mismo y cerrarlas.

-Gracias, amigo.-Susurro al ver al luna a medio menguante. Y después, simplemente se sentó en la silla del escritorio viendo con dirección a la puerta de donde debía salir la chica a la que tanto deseaba. Se quedo simplemente con las piernas cruzadas de forma elegante, con el codo izquierdo recargado en el escritorio y su mano sosteniendo su mentón de manera cauta, ladeaba la cabeza levemente; dejando que su cabellera cayera por su hombro. Siempre le habían permitido tener largo el cabello, cosa que le gustaba; a él, y a su novia.

Misma que de un momento a otro abrió la puerta del baño con lentitud. De la cual salía una amarillenta luz que se apagó al poco tiempo de abrirse el cuarto, segundos interminables pasaron para el joven barón. Pero, lo que vio después de que la espera finalizo; fue algo que hizo su ritmo cardíaco acelerarse al igual que su respiración, la cual se volvió casi desenfrenada con sólo ver a su amada en el marco de la puerta siendo iluminada por la poca luz que entraba al cuarto.

Grenda dio pasos seguros hasta quedar frente a la muchacho. Dejándole ver completamente la vestimenta que usaba para esa ocasión tan especial; un Baby Doll de encaje negro con detalles en los bordes color rojos. La casi transparencia de la tela no dejaba nada a la imaginación del pelirrojo, quien veía embobado a su novia. Era la chica perfecta para él, tenía una complexión corporal idónea para sus gustos y su carácter era hipnótico. Aunque, dejo de pensar en eso cuando la joven castaña se sentó en sus piernas con las suyas abiertas y que envolvían su cintura de forma insinuante.

Su cabello castaño lo tenía completamente suelo, dejándole ver que le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda; aunque uno de sus mechones cubría con delicadeza su pecho izquierdo, sus ojos, los mantenía posados sobre los de su amante y poco a poco se volvía casi nula la distancia entre ambos. Hasta qué finalmente compartieron un tierno y pasional beso que los embriagó de deseo de más.

Más, más y más era lo único que deseaban, y lo que basto para impulsa a Marius a tomar a su chica por las posaderas para poder ponerse de pie y cargarla. Ella no objeto en lo más mínimo, seguía besando con obscenidad los labios tiernos del pelirrojo; quien daba pasos seguros hasta la cama que había aún lado de ellos, la cual tendió y acomodo para la ocasión; incluso dejo el lingote de oro que encontró en el mueble de noche, aún lado del despertador. Pero no era momento para pensar en eso, solamente actuó como era debido, recostando a su amante en la misma con cuidado.

Se besaban sin piedad, pasaban la saliva de uno a otro de forma pasional y sin consideración. Las manos del chico empezaron a explorar el cuerpo de la joven, pero esta; de un movimiento, se pudo encima suyo. Ahora era él quien yacía recostado y la joven estaba sentada encima a la altura de sus caderas, pudiendo sentir con su trasero la potente erección de su novio. Se relamió los labios con sensualidad, y entonces comenzó. Bajo su cabeza a la altura de la del chico, pero no por eso le beso; sólo le mostró de cerca su abierta sonrisa, para después, comenzar a devorar su cuello con lamidas y mordidas suaves. Poco a poco bajó hasta su clavícula, donde usó un poco más de fuerza: logrando dejar su sello personal al hacerlo y de igual manera, generando que su apuesto amante dejara salir un gemido de placer. Sonrió triunfante, para después, comenzar a besar su pecho, bajando lentamente hasta sus abdominales y llegando por fin a sus pantalones. Tocando su ombligo con la nariz y quemándolo con su aliento desenfrenado.

El pelirrojo se aferraba a las cobijas con ambas manos al mismo tiempo que jadeaba con demencia al sentir como su amada Grenda desabrochaba su prenda con rapidez, y despojando de la misma con brutalidad al finalizar la labor. Se quedo un momento estática, mirando la virilidad de su amado bajo el bóxer color rojo que portaba. Acerco las manos con lentitud, y sin cohibirse apreso en las mismas aquel falo de carne cubierto de tela. Masajeo con ligera fuerza de arriba a abajo mientras le veía con una sonrisa pervertida y mirada brillante. Por su parte, el joven sólo gemía y suplicaba por que no fuera tan brusca; a pesar de que ese mismo detalle le fascinara tanto. Y le fascino más aún cuando ella lo introdujo a su boca por unos segundos, con la finalidad de humedecer el mismo bóxer y hacerlo retorcerse del gusto.

-Grenda... Mi amada... Estoy a punto...- No terminó, su miembro fue estrujado fuertemente impidiendo que se llevara a cabo su eyaculación.

-No amor, no te lo permitiré..- Sonreía perversa al ver cumplido su cometido de frenar la corrida de su amante, y sin más, arrebató aquel último paño de tela que le separaba de ver a su hombre en ese nivel de intimidad. Una erección firme y viril había delante de sus ojos, no se sentía asustada, si no: Emocionada.

Se incorporó levemente aún con la sonrisa amplia adornando su perversa idea futura. Se movió sobre sus rodillas hasta poder posicionar su sexo a la altura de la boca de su amado; levantaba levemente el transparente trozo de tela y con una mirada intensa le penetraba el alma.

-Lame, ahora.- Ordeno decidida generando que él diera un sonoro trago de saliva. Y sin más, hizo entrar en contacto su humedecida prenda interior con los labios del muchacho. Quien por un segundo no sabía que hacer, pero poco a poco; conforme movía su boca y lengua excitando a su mujer, también entró en conciencia de usar sus manos para algo; por lo que, rápidamente las elevo hasta sus nalgas para reafirmar el contacto con su intimidad.

Grenda sólo podía gemir al sentir como su chico cada vez era más asertivo con su lengua y empezaba a satisfacer demasiado bien su monte de Venus que se alzaba gracias al placer de tan hábiles movimientos. Los segundos pasaban, sus bragas ya estaban demasiado humedecidas al igual que su intimidad, y a sabiendas de ese detalle, tomo del cabello al chico, alejando lo jadeante de ella.

Se puso de pie sobre la cama, cuidando de no caer por un falso paso, y a la altura de sus caderas se coloco. Miro hacia abajo, observando completamente a su amado, decidiendo llegar al final de esa situación. Se pudo los dedos índice y medio de ambas manos en su prenda inferior; jalando la cuidadosamente hacia abajo, para solamente dejarla caer a sus pies, cubriendo por un momento el hinchado pene de su novio.

Movió las piernas en un afán de quitarlas de en medio; y al lograrlo, se puso nuevamente de rodillas, pero ahora en el lugar debido. Aunque, las cosas aún no terminaban ahí; subió sus manos con delicadeza, tomando los tirantes de su transparente pieza de tela, y en un movimiento descubrió sus ya casi expuestos pechos, aunque, dejando caer algo en el proceso, algo que cayó en el abdomen del pelirrojo. Un condón yacía ahí, esperando a ser abierto y usado por la pareja; quienes se miraban intensamente con sonrojadas mejillas y ojos cristalinos.

Y fueron las manos de él las que se movieron a aquel objeto tan peculiar; lo tomó con delicadeza, y sin contenerse mas a la idea, lo abrió firmemente. Coloco aquel trozo de látex sobre la punta de su miembro, recorriéndolo hasta donde debía de estar, miro a su novia que aun se mantenía expectante a lo que sucediera; aunque, con lo único con lo que pudo responderle a su mirar, fue con una sonrisa amplia.

La mano derecha de Marius busco la contraria de Grenda, y al tenerla en contacto, solamente se aferro a la misma con fuerza al igual que la muchacha; quien con la otra mano sostenía la virilidad de su amado, encaminándola ha su virginal entrada al mismo tiempo que bajaba sus caderas lentamente; hasta que finalmente lo sintió, sentía como poco a poco se iban volviendo uno.

El joven chico aun tenia una mano libre, al sentir como poco a poco se adentraba a un campo completamente nuevo y emocionante no pudo hacer mas que levantarla y buscar el seno de su amor; el cual estrujo al tenerlo entre sus dedos. Un gemido sonó en respuesta a la par que un movimiento algo intempestivo: uno que les hizo saber a ambos, que habían perdido su primera vez. Marius quiso mirar a donde se estaba llevando a cabo ese acto, pero la mano libre de su chica se lo impidió al tomarlo del mentón y levantar su rostro con lentitud.

-Mírame a los ojos.- Le pidió casi suplicante, ya que hubiera sido así, si solo su mirada y expresión no dijeran por si solos que se trataba de una orden.

-Siempre.- Contesto el enamorado antes de robarle un profundo beso tan largo como la eternidad misma y tan corto que les pareció solo una fracción de segundo; habían perdido por completo su noción del tiempo que dudaron por un momento que siguiera siendo de noche.

Aunque poco les importaba prestarle atención a esos pensamientos; ya que, al poco rato de iniciar ese beso, las caderas de ambos empezaron a moverse frívolamente al compas de sus respiraciones agitadas. Jadeaban por el cansancio y la fuerza mientras las manos de ambos comenzaban a explorar sus intimidades con descaro, intentando hacer que su pareja sintiera las mismas sensaciones desorbitantes que ellos recibían. De arriba abajo iban sus deseos coquetos e indecentes, se miraban de forma ostentosa y con deseos de no acabar nunca. Pero solamente se podían quedar en desearlo; ya que, poco a poco, entre mas entraba y salía del cuerpo de su amada; sentía como apretaba con sus ardientes paredes su miembro deseoso de desbordar todo lo que había acumulado después de tanto vaivén frenético.

-G-Grenda…- Susurro su nombre entre suspiros rápidos mientras sus mano apretaba el pezón que danzaba libremente, tentándolo, hipnotizándolo.

-Marius…- Fue lo único que contesto antes de poner su mano en su pecho y rasguñarlo pasionalmente en seña de verse envuelta cada vez mas en el éxtasis.

Un ultimo beso fue lo que compartieron en el instante en que sus movimientos se volvían cada vez mas erráticos y desenfrenados, no querían despegarse; solo deseaban culminar aquel acto pasional de la manera mas unida posible, y, así lo hicieron. Cada vez que las caderas de Grenda bajaban, estas lo hacían con mayor fuerza e impacto, a la par que cada vez que las manos del barón buscaban sus atributos para tocarlos, acariciarlos, aprisionarlos y excitarlos; se volvían mas hábiles en dicha labor, haciéndola cada vez mas con mayor pasión.

Y de esa forma, para cuando ambos se vieron en la necesidad de gemir por el gusto de sentir un orgasmo mas potente como el que ningún otro que ellos mismos pudieran darse, lo vieron ahogado, ahogado por aun compartir la unión frenética con sus bocas en las que danzaban campantes sus lenguas en un intento vago de hacer sentir mayor placer a su pecaminoso acto carnal. Ahogado por sentir sus labios sobre los del otro, aunque la joven nunca fue buena guardándose las cosas; y en un intento de expresar al máximo el placer que estremecía su ser con alocados espasmos en su abdomen; mordió morbosamente el labio inferior de su amado chico. Quien ya no sabia si gemía por sentir como descargaba su semen por tan agotadoras fricciones entre ambos sexos o por como las uñas de su amada se clavaban con fuerza en su pecho y mano a la par que sus dientes desgarraban ligeramente su labio.

El placer había culminado finalmente; ambos jóvenes se separaron lentamente aun con las fuerzas reducidas al mínimo posible pudieron encontrar una reserva de las mismas que usaron para poder meterse debajo de las cobijas; claro, no sin antes quitarse los restos de ropa o de ese trozo de látex que aun escurría una blanquecina sustancia. Sus cabellos estaban desordenados, sus ritmos cardiacos aun no se calmaban y las respiraciones eran demasiado fuertes.

-Te amo.- Soltó de repente el pelirrojo, pero no le sorprendió a ella esa declaración.

-También te amo.- Le contesto a la par que se acurrucaba en sus brazos en busca de seguridad y calor para pasar la noche. No sabían cuanto tiempo habían pasado haciendo eso, pero sentían que ya no tenían fuerzas para nada mas; por lo que, con bastante simpleza, se rindieron a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _ **La cabaña Secreta;**_

-Nos tomó mucho mas tiempo que la otra vez.- Declaraba la rubia mientras salían del bosque para llegar a aquella extensión de césped que era iluminado exquisitamente por la luz azulada de la luna.

-Si, por que esta vez venimos con calma.- Le contesto risueño el castaño a su lado mientras aun sostenía su mano y con la otra extendía su dedos para que las luciérnagas que pasaban por ahí reposaran en los mismos.

-Je, tienes razón.- Se paro por un segundo, jalando su mano en seña de que se detuviera para esperarla.

-¿Sucede algo?- Cuestiono con extrañeza al verla detenida a penas tocar el pasto.

-No, solo, quiero caminar sin estos.- Trataba de quitarse con ligera dificultad su calzado; cosa que le genero gracia al joven.

-Yo lo hago.- Nunca se lo hubiera esperado, el chico Pines se inclino delante suya para tomar entre sus manos los pequeños pies de ella para poder cumplir con la tarea que ella misma había puesto.

-G-Gracias.- Susurro con un potente rubor en sus mejillas.

-No hay de que, princesa.- Burlesco, dedico esas palabras en una mescla de broma y seriedad. Y que por cierto, no le permitió a la joven el tener una manera de contestar; dejándola simplemente de pie y completamente estática por el comentario. Pasaron los segundos, él ya había terminado de quitarle el calzado de manera completa, por lo que se dispuso a hacer lo mismo; despojándose de sus botas de casquillo; para de esa manera poder caminar por el césped descalzos a la par que gustosos.

Ahora caminaban campantes por el amplio claro que era solo de ellos dos; donde nadie mas les interrumpiría, donde solamente se necesitaban el uno al otro. Pacifica sonreía ampliamente ante el gusto de estar ahí con él; con ese chico que miraba al frente con determinación y serenidad, con el chico que tenia el cuerpo vendado por haber librado una fiera pelea con un desconocido, con él, con Dipper Pines. Quien solamente miraba al frente con el pensamiento de aquellas palabras dedicadas por su amigo pelirrojo: "¿La joven Northwest y tu no son pareja?" esa pregunta insinuaba que les había visto hacer algo; y no sabia el que.

-¿En que piensas?- Pregunto sin previo aviso la rubia, mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia el frente y con ello, poderle mirar a la cara.

-En que debo de cambiar mis cobijas en la mañana.- Declaro de forma inteligente al recordar la razón por la que estaban caminando hacia ese lugar secreto esa noche.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Por qué?- Inquirió curiosa por la razón de dicha declaración tan repentina.

-Por algo que esta sucediendo en ella justo ahora.- Sin querer puso una sonrisa burlesca; se le hacia gracioso como las cosas se desarrollaron en solo un instante.

-¿Algo que esta sucediendo en ella?- No entendía a que se refería.

-En la mañana entenderás.- Se burlo de nueva cuenta.

-¿Es que no piensas entrar a ella cuando regresemos?- Ligeramente molesta, la joven Northwest no pudo contener sus ganas de regañar con la mirada a su acompañante.

-No pienso regresar esta noche. Dormiré aquí.- Habían llegado por fin al pórtico de la cabaña, y de unos seguros pasos, se adentro en la misma.

-¿Por qué?- No pudo evitar formular dicha pregunta.

-Por algo que sabrás mañana.- Le repitió mientras soltaba su mano lentamente y sacaba las cosas que necesitaba; agrandándolas con ayuda de su lámpara.

-¿Qué me estas escondiendo, Pines?- Sonaba ligeramente molesta, y era comprensible, el único que se estaba divirtiendo era él.

-Oh, solo algo que te causara gracia cuando lo sepas.- Se limito a contestar mientras tomaba el cambio del picaporte y se dirigía a la puerta con las herramientas necesarias.

-Como digas.- Bufo molesta- ¿Qué hay en la caja?- Se acercaba lentamente a la misma que yacía encima del escritorio antiguo.

- _Esta noche todos tienen preguntas._ \- pensó curioso- Unas cobijas para la cama.- Le respondió simplemente mientras mantenía la mirada sobre su labor de esa noche; evitando así el poder apreciar como la rubia abría como platos los ojos al ver de que material era el juego de las mismas.

-Son de seda.- Balbuceo con sorpresa.

-Si, ¿son perfectas? ¿no?- Pregunto alegre al no notar la sorpresa de la muchacha.

-S-Si, l-lo son. Las iré poniendo.- Comento ansiosa por querer arreglar la cama. Y después de un rato, agradeció que la caja también contara con un par de almohadas con fundas realmente cómodas. De igual manera, Dipper agradeció que en el paquete de la cerradura nueva había un juego de la llave, por lo que se evito de tener que ir a sacar una copia para la joven rubia.

-Ten. Tu llave.- Le extendió la misma con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

-Gracias- sonreía de forma tierna mientras se guardaba la misma en la pequeña sudadera que llevaba encima de su pijama- la cama esta lista. Cuando quieras dormir, lo hacemos.- Sonrió ampliamente con inocencia, cosa que embobo al joven por unos segundos.

-A-Ah, si. Solo debo de curarme un poco las heridas.- Comento por distracción, cosa que dejo a la muchacha con el seño fruncido por la extrañeza de la oración.

-¿Curarte?- A penas había caído en cuenta de que dijo de mas, cerro los ojos con fuerza por ser tan torpe; tomó aire, y decidió proseguir.

-S-Si. Curarme.- Dio un paso atrás para que ella le pudiera ver completamente, y sin mas, dejo caer su camisa al suelo con un movimiento de hombros, caminó a la puerta y la cerro sin preocuparse de nada. Para finalmente, hacer unos sellos en el aire sobre su mano izquierda. La cual, quedo envuelta en fuego de color rosado; con la que poco a poco comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo en busca de sanar sus males. Pero para ella, para la joven frente a él, le parecía demasiado hipnótico esa acción; y sin preguntar, poso su mano sobre la del chico.- E-Elise.- Intento detenerla, pero no pudo, ya que su atención se vio posada sobre las manos de ambos, mismas que estaban envueltas en fuego de color violeta. Unos segundos eternos se vieron envueltos en silencio, uno donde ninguno se movía; pero eso acabo cuando ella encamino las mismas al pecho del chico, quien sintió al instante el efecto de la curación instantánea. Poco a poco, juntos, pasaban aquel fuego de color extravagante por su cuerpo para cerrar todo rastro de la batalla de esa noche.

Y cuando las manos de ambos estaban sobre su mejilla izquierda, el hechizo finalizo. Y con el, la fuerzas de la muchacha se desvanecieron lentamente; obligándola a sentarse en la cama con pesadez y con una mano sobre su cabeza. A la par que adornaba su rostro con una expresión confundida.

-Te esforzaste mucho.- Le dijo él mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de la rubia y le miraba preocupado.

-Mira quien lo dice. El torpe que se peleo con un lunático esta tarde.- Se burlo sarcástica la muchacha; cosa que a otros le hubieran generado una seña de molestia, al chico Pines solo le provoco una liviana risa.- ¿Qué tanto te curaste?- Cuestiono mientras se esforzaba por no quedar dormida.

-Bueno…- Prefirió mostrar los hechos en ves de contestar la pregunta; así que solamente llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla donde tenia el parche, para que después de quitárselo, mostrar que solo tenia una cicatriz algo vistosa.- Tu dime.- Sonrió burlesco.

-Me alegro.- Susurro antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás, siendo atrapada por poco gracias a los reflejos del muchacho.

-Mejor dormir, este día ha sido muy largo. Y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para que los demás no vean que salimos a media noche y que regresamos después del amanecer.- Con delicadeza le quitaba la sudadera de encima y la dejaba aun lado, mientras que él agradecía haberse cambiado de pantalones antes de salir de su cuarto. Ambos tenían sus pijamas, y poco a poco el muchacho acomodaba todo para que pudieran dormir plácidamente.- Buenas noches, Elise.- Le deseo antes de sentir como la rubia se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Buenas noches, Dip.- Fue lo único que se escucho de su parte; y lo único que necesitaba oír él.

Poco a poco, el sonido de la naturaleza inundaba el lugar, siendo un arrullo para ambos jóvenes muchachos, quienes lentamente se dejaban caer en el reino de los sueños; aunque era el chico Pines el único que se resistía a ese hecho; era el único que seguía pensando en las dudas que le agobiaban de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero, no podía mas, no procesaba las cosas; solamente las mentalizaba, se atormentaba con esas dudas mientras su consiente desistía de seguir funcionando. Obligándolo a caer rendido ante la necesidad biológica que representaba; el dormir.


	50. Giros Inesperados

_**Ahhh... Cansancio. ¿Saben? Es algo dificil escribir con tan poco tiempo ahora, pero aun asi... LO LOGRE! Agradezcan a mi celular, en el escribo cuando estoy en el transporte publico. xD Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, si les gusto este; háganmelo saber por medio de un Review, si no les gusto algo, o en cierta parte se les complico algo o no les pareció lo que escribí, espero que tambien me lo hagan saber por medio de un comentario. Ah, por cierto, disculpen las faltas ortográficas, como ya puse; escribí la mayoría del capitulo en el celular, asi que puede que se me hayan pasado muchas. (Espero y no, toquen madera... x3)**_

 _ **Como sea, empecemos. Los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un Fan, para Fans y con el unico proposito de entretener, sin animos de lucro. Espero, que incentiven a la gente a su alrededor a que lean, ya saben. Fomenten la cultura... :D**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: La primera parte del capitulo es algo fuerte, se recomienda discreción.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 29: Giros Inesperados**_

Estaba recostado en el suelo con la mirada puesta en el rojizo cielo que poco a poco se oscurecía por las nubes negras que llegaban lentamente del horizonte listas para dejar caer con fuerza la ira que con ellas yacía cargada la lluvia que amenazaba con caer estrepitosamente y sin miramientos a que él siguiera tirado en ese seco pasto; con las extremidades extendidas pero el cuerpo completamente entumecido. Se intento incorporar; cosa que le resulto difícil en un inicio, pero conforme pasaban los segundos se vio con la posibilidad de poderse sentar para ver donde estaba. Para horrorizarse con lo que había a su alrededor.

A metros de distancia de donde se encontraba sentado, y esparcidos por el seco prado; se encontraban quienes en algún momento fueron sus mejores amigos, sus familiares; las personas que eran consideradas para él como las mas importantes sobre la faz de la tierra. Aquellas por quienes hubiera dado lo que sea por que no se vieran heridas de alguna u otra forma. Aquellas que, se encontraban tiradas en el suelo y despedazadas de forma macabra por lo que parecía ser obra de solo un demonio cuyo único fin era causar dolor al corazón de cualquiera que viera tan terrible escenario.

Los cuerpos de sus amigos mas grandes se encontraban a su lado derecho; todos presentaban signos de haber sido brutalmente masacrados al arrancarles los intestinos con fiereza y ahorcados con los mismos de la manera mas infame posible. A su lado izquierdo, yacían los cadáveres de sus tíos y padres; los cuatro cuerpos presentaban signos de haber sido golpeados de manera horripilante y despiadada hasta que sus órganos internos explotaron, cosa que pareció la seña para que, quien fuera que haya hecho eso, aplastara sus cabezas de manera horripilante, dejando sus sesos regados por el suelo.

No quiso seguir mirando eso, desvió su rostro al frente suyo; pero solamente encontró lo que mas le parecía algo completamente insano. Su hermana, su querida gemela, se encontraba recostada en el suelo con las manos en su garganta; apretándola con fuerza mientras entre sus dedos hilos carmesí se desplazaban cual pequeños ríos rojos por los mismos. Sus ojos, cristalinos y con expresión de horror, tenían signos de haber llorado hasta secarse mientras los mantenía posados sobre de él. Como si todo lo que acabase de pasar fuera obra suya. Se llevo las manos a la boca para contener el grito de terror que amenazaba con salir y resonar hasta las montañas lejanas.

Mentiría si dijera que sabia que hacer en esos momentos. Él no tenia ni la mas remota idea de cómo actuar en esa situación; pero poco duro su mente en ese pensamiento, ya que, detrás suyo, un gimoteo se hizo a penas audible; como si hubiera salido como un susurro. Se volteo sobre si mismo, y aprecio que; en el suelo, apenas incorporándose; Pacifica se encontraba mal herida, con señas de haber sido bestialmente golpeada y arañada, a la par que quemada con alguna especie de fuego extraño. La chica se arrastraba por el suelo mientras lagrimas cargadas de desesperación y dolor humedecían sus pálidas mejillas.

-¡P-Pacifica!- Grito horrorizado antes de ir hacia ella a gatas y poderla sostener entre sus brazos.- Elise. ¿Qué paso?- Le pregunto al borde de la desesperación.

-¿A-Ahora si me reconoces?- Sarcástica, con sus últimos aires de vida no pudo evitar sonar fuerte y amenazadora hasta el final.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- No entendía para nada la situación en la que se veía envuelto; pero un hueco en su estomago le daba una buena idea de que pudo haber pasado.

-P-Por favor, deja de fingir, tu sabes que paso. Por que tu lo hiciste.- Se oía furiosa a pesar de solo poder articular esas palabras como un susurro lamentable.

-¿Q-Que?- De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas que le ardían con furia, como si llorara acido de algún tipo.

-Perdón Pino, pero ella tiene razón. Tu lo hiciste.- Una voz burlesca se hacia presente en su cabeza, generándole una potente migraña al momento de escucharla.- ¡Jajaja! ¡Debiste de haber visto sus caras! ¡Todos pedían que te detuvieras! ¡Todos evitaban hacerte daño por creer que podías detener tu locura! ¡PERO QUE IDIOTAS! ¡MURIERON POR CONFIAR EN TI! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Se burlaba aquella voz con locura y demencia.

-N-No… No puede… ser… posible…- Susurro, con el alma hecha añicos, sin duda sentía que todo había finalizado para él. Ya que, en un momento de debilidad; permitió que la vida de sus mas amados seres fueran arrebatadas de manera carente de piedad y llena de dolor y sufrimiento hasta el fin.

-C-Confié en ti. Todos lo hicimos. Pero, al final, solo supiste hacernos daño.- Susurro ya al borde de la inconciencia por su dolor físico.

-E-Elise, y-yo no quería, t-tu sabes bien que solo los quería proteger.- Intentaba razonar con aquella joven que lentamente partía del mundo de los vivos.

-Y vaya forma de protegernos.- Acida, venenosa, su voz solo le hacia sentir peor con cada palabra de desprecio que le daba junto con su mirada opaca que cargaba con mil emociones negativas.- Y-Yo, en serio que intente confiar en ti…- Empezó a hablar de la manera mas lenta posible en un intento de abrazar su vida por unos momentos extras.- En serio creí que me protegerías…- Sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar nuevamente, pero ahora con mayor sentimiento; y fue ahí, cuando Dipper noto que lo él lloraba, no era solo agua salada, si no, que lagrimeaba una espesa sangre roja que le ardía al brotar.- Pero, solo fui engañada por ese estúpido sentimiento que tenia hacia ti… S-Solo… fui engañada… por ese… falso amor…- Se le veía en el rostro el querer continuar; pero en cuanto dio ese par de ultimas palabras, el cuerpo del chico se movió feroz mente, rasgando por completo el estomago de la chica y generando con el mismo una explosión de sangre que los baño a los dos.

-Me canse de su telenovela. Mejor que se callé la Llama.- Volvía a hablar aquella chillante y fastidiosa voz dentro de su cabeza.- Bueno, eso fue todo. Las cosas aquí terminaron para mi, felicidades Pino, ahora eres libre…- Sentía como poco a poco una pesada carga dejaba de posarse sobre él; pero no gozo de la misma en lo mas mínimo, solo mantenía sus mirada en aquel cuerpo inerte que le miraba con terror, asombro y miedo mientras lagrimas salían de sus opacos ojos sin vida.

-E-Elise… Elise…- le empezó a sacudir con suavidad en busca de una respuesta, pero al no recibir ninguna, solo pudo acercar el cuerpo de la rubia al suyo mientras lagrimas carmesí salían de sus ojos.- Elise… Elise… ¡Elise!... ¡ELISE!...- La cargaba entre sus brazos mientras su cabeza se alzaba y gritaba con furia al cielo; retándolo a que le golpeara con mas fuerza, la suficiente, para poder mandarlo al mismo lugar donde yacía ella.

 _ **05:30 hrs, La cabaña secreta;**_

Abrió los ojos rápidamente mientras se incorporaba en la cama y miraba a la nada misma. Sus oídos no captaban sonido alguno, sus músculos se encontraban un poco entumecidos y su respiración era agitada a la par que errática. Un segundo donde la desorientación le domino fue suficiente para que le permitiera a su cerebro conectar las cosas de forma instantánea. Provocando que lagrimas cristalinas brotaran de sus ojos sin piedad; no podía contenerlo, esa pesadilla era nueva; lo cual le provocaba un gran temor al igual que un fuerte sollozo que termino por despertar a su acompañante.

-¿D-Dipper? ¿Sucede algo?- Se tallaba los ojos mientras se incorporaba con lentitud, aun tenia modorra encima suya; pero esta huyo despavorida en cuanto vio como el cuerpo del joven castaño se contraía por los gimoteos que le provocaba el llorar, dicha acción era como un balde de agua helada que despertó hasta la última célula que le componía.

-¿E-Elise?- se volteo a verla por un segundo, al parecer aun no había terminado de espabilar.- ¡Elise! ¡Estas bien!- Se abalanzo sobre la rubia para poder abrazarla con fuerza, hundiendo su cara entre los pechos de la misma; quien se ruborizo al acto, pero, no se enojo. Le veía llorar con fuerza, su rostro reflejaba terror y alivio, la segunda emoción quizás por el saber que estaba ella con él. Pero la primera, bueno, se daba una idea del por que la tenia.

-¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?- Ahora ella también correspondía el abrazo, se sentía como si abrazara a un niño indefenso que había tenido una mala noche por culpa de una tormenta eléctrica bastante potente.- Tranquilo, descuida, estoy aquí. Siempre estaré aquí. Olvida esa pesadilla; no es real, yo si, y lo que digo, mas.- Esas palabras nacían de lo mas profundo de su pensar, no quería dejarlo solo, desamparado. Y poco a poco, mismas palabras surtían efecto en el joven muchacho de cabellos castaños; ya que lentamente dejaba de aferrarse tanto a la muchacha, evitando de esa manera empapar mas su playera rosa con sus lagrimas. Su llanto no tardo mucho en cesar después de apartarse ligeramente de la chica.

-P-Perdón.- Se disculpaba con vergüenza mientras se alejaba un poco más y mostraba como sus enrojecidos ojos se encontraban posados en el infinito del espacio.

-No te preocupes.- Ahora era ella quien le abrazaba mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho.- Solo, olvida esa pesadilla, no pienses mas en ella. Estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí.- Le sonreía con dulzura, si bien el castaño podía aparentar estar bien; la realidad era completamente distinta, sabia que le necesitaba y no le dejaría solo. Se despego ligeramente de él, solo para acomodarse de otra forma y así poder abrazarse de manera mas amena; estando sus rostros a la altura indicada, permitiendo al otro el reposar su rostro dentro de su cuello.

Pasaron los minutos donde el silencio del lugar era lo único de lo que podían estar seguros que habitaba. Ya que el par de jóvenes seguían abrazándose en seña de compartir una seguridad que no estaban totalmente convencidos de tener; aunque si se veían bastante entregados en querer apoyar al otro. Pacifica, por la pesadilla que había atormentado al muchacho, y este, en seña de querer tranquilizar su idea de que estaba indefenso. Si, era la primera vez que tenia esa pesadilla tan peculiar, pero no por eso era débil ante la situación; no por eso se encontraba sin la capacidad de defenderse. Y se lo hizo saber.

-Gracias, Elise.- Le susurro al oído para que se enterase de que le ayudo a calmarse.

-No agradezcas, Dip.- Fue lo único que contesto la rubia a la par que se separaba del joven muchacho. Aunque solo lo hizo para ver como el mismo joven se inclinaba hacia el frente y plantaba un tierno, suave y cálido beso en sus labios.

-Buenos días.- Le sonrió tímido por el atrevimiento. Pero poco duro su vergüenza, ya que sin previo aviso, la joven de ojos azules le robo un beso parecido.

-Buenos días.- Ligeramente bromista por la acción que acababa de llevar a cabo, no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa amplia.

-Je, Elise…- Susurro antes de darle otro beso corto.

-¿Si?- Cuestiono con coquetería mientras parpadeaba rápidamente y con inocencia después de darle un beso parecido al fugaz que él le había dado.

-Eres… demasiado… increíble…- Con cada pausa le daba besos cortos e inocentes.

-¿Eso… me… lo… dices… tu?... Es… un… alago…- Al igual que el castaño, con cada pausa sus labios se unían de forma instantánea mientras intentaban a completar su oración. Aunque, el ultimo fue mas largo que los otros; y mucho mas profundo también, tanto así que no pudieron evitar dejarse caer nuevamente en la cama mientras se sonreían con gusto; sin siquiera poder recordar que solo hacia unos minutos atrás, se sentían inseguros por una simple y tonta pesadilla.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron ahí, la rubia encima del castaño; con amplias sonrías adornando sus rostros mientras posaban su mirada en la nada en busca de algo que decir. Ya con esa era la tercera vez que dormían juntos. Y por mal que suene, se debía a algo ese hecho; algo que comenzaba a tener forma en la mente del castaño; algo que no pudo evitar acompañar con el cuestionamiento que Marius le formulo esa misma noche antes de que regresaran a su habitación: "¿La joven Northwest y tu no son pareja?" un sonrojo bastante fuerte se hizo presente en sus mejillas. No sabia como actuar ahora que esa pregunta se la volvía a hacer a si mismo mientras dudaba de su propia y torpe respuesta que tenia que ver con la realidad misma; se besaban, se tomaban de la mano, compartían momentos como esos cada vez que podían…

- _Q-Quizás… Si quiero…_ \- Se decía a si mismo con vergüenza.

-¿Dipper? ¿Todo bien?- Le veía intranquilo y ligeramente sudoroso. Cosa que le daba cierta gracia.

-¿A-Ah? Si… Claro… S-Solo p-pensaba en que…- ¿Le decía la verdad? No, no podía hacerlo, prefirió, señalar la preocupación que debían de tener ambos en ese momento.- E-En que debemos de regresar a la mansión… O Mabel pensara que salimos a buscar al enmascarado.- Una hábil mentira que hasta él mismo se reconocía.

-Oh, tienes razón.- Trato de incorporarse, aunque torpemente resbalaba en un intento de salir de la cama al pasar por encima del joven castaño.

-Jejeje… Mejor regresar. Pero, tu no te muevas demasiado.- Le pidió mientras le tomaba de los hombros para que dejara de intentar pararse; cosa que comenzaba a frustrarle a la muchacha.

-Dipper…- Sonaba temerosa al momento de llamarle, pero él ya sabia del por que de eso.

-Lo se, no te puedes mover. Es normal, hiciste aquello de anoche sin considerar las consecuencias. Pero descuida, estarás bien dentro de un rato.- Con sumo cuidado ayudo a que la muchacha se sentara en la orilla de la cama y mientras esta le miraba con un berrinche en el rostro, el joven Pines, solamente se ponía encima su camisa blanca y sus botas de casquillo. Si dejaba pasar mas tiempo del que debía, se vería ridículo con el conjunto puesto; por lo que prefería apresurarse. Alcanzo la sudadera de la joven y se la coloco lentamente para después, solamente dedicarse a ponerle el calzado; hacerlo mas de dos veces en menos de unas horas lo hacia sentir ligeramente avergonzado, pero no se quejaba.

Ya estaban listos; Dipper cargo con cuidado a Pacifica de la misma manera que lo hizo el primer día que llego al pueblo. Al instante de hacerlo, ambos se ruborizaron demasiado; pero no era momento para eso, salieron del lugar y la chica se encargo de cerrar la puerta con llave. Pocos segundos después de eso, ambos miraron el amplio lugar en el que estaban; admirando la belleza del mismo antes de que el sol lo iluminara totalmente. El muchacho dio unos pasos hacia el pasto, quedando de frente a su secreto, tomó una fuerte inhalación para que su cerebro terminara de despertar, y sin mas, comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la mansión mientras su mente era inundada de varias preguntas que se hacia él mismo. Preguntas que iban desde: ¿Cómo vamos a entrar? Hasta… ¿Cómo tomare mi ropa para entrenar? Y claro, no podía faltar, ¿Cuál era la razón por la que me quería mantener lejos del bosque aquel hombre? Su mirada se volvió seria en cuanto pensó en ese detalle, aunque gracias a la oscuridad del bosque en el que poco a poco se adentraban, ese detalle no fue apreciado por la joven rubia; quien solo se mantenía mirando al frente, advirtiendo de los potenciales peligros del camino para que tuviera cuidado con ellos.

 _ **En ese momento, en el bosque;**_

Andaba con cuidado por esa zona tan rara de la espesa naturaleza del valle, su lámpara alumbraba a todas direcciones en busca de algo en particular. Ya que, si no mentía su mapa, por esa zona debería de estar aquello que buscaba; aquella entrada a una cueva en particular donde le esperaban unas bestias de gran fuerza y poco cerebro.

-Es… curioso…- Se dijo a si mismo en un susurro antes de descansar aun lado del camino que seguía. Saco su celular por unos momentos y miro el mensaje de texto que le llego la tarde anterior; una ubicación en el bosque no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba.

Gideon miro a su alrededor en busca de algo fuera de lo normal, aunque no le vio nada malo al lugar; sentía un inmenso temor recorrer su cuerpo, como si algo lo estuviera vigilando desde las sombras en busca de un alimento o un juguete para pasar el tiempo. Aunque, sus seria semblante fue trastornada en cuanto escucho y sintió como una gran bestia se dirigía a gran velocidad hasta él. Quien al instante de sentir el suelo vibrar por la fuerza de la misma se escondió de manera instintiva detrás de un árbol cercano; esperando a que la poca luz que emanaba la luna a punto de ocultarse, le mostrara de quien se trataba aquel terrorífico ente.

Y de las sombras de los arboles, una enorme criatura cubierta de pelo apestoso y descuidado color rojizo, con grandes músculos y de apariencia que bien podía ser la mezcla de un humanoide y un animal bobino. Con enormes cuernos en la cabeza, expresión mal humorada además de tener una buena barriga que sobre salía de su abdomen, en el que por cierto, tenia amarrada una toalla vieja y descuidada; siendo lo único que brillaba en ese ente del bosque, eras los aros de metal que anudaban su larga barba. Aquel hombre tauro, si no mal sabia el joven Gleeful, se llamaba Chutzpaur.

-Hummm…- Se quejo de forma meditativa mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado.- Oculto su rastro.- Susurro con su cavernosa voz aquella bestia tan peculiar antes de contraer sus fosas nasales para olfatear el área, encontrando algo particular.- Huelo… ¡Crema humectante!- Señalo al árbol donde se encontraba Gideon.

 _-¡Arg! ¡Me descubrió! Y todo por mi obsesión a humectar mi piel._ \- Pensó con un grito aquel peliblanco mientras sentía como se volvía aun mas blanco. Pero, poco a poco sentía que si no salía de su escondite, aquel ser podría ponerse violento; y eso era lo ultimo que quería.- E-Esta bien… ¡Soy solo un chico!- Alzo ambas manos fuera del rango oculto del árbol, mostrando que no contaba con intenciones de pelear.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué hace un chico como tu, en este lugar tan alejado y a estas horas?- Su tono de voz señalaba molestia. Como si por alguna razón la presencia del joven albino fuera inoportuna y tediosa.

-P-Pues… D-De hecho los buscaba a ti y a tu tribu.- No sabia como pedir aquello, tenia conciencia de que esa especie era altamente peligrosa y machista, pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de volverse mas fuerte.

-¡¿Ah?!- No entendía a que se refería aquel joven por lo que la única forma en que supo contestar, fue con un ceño fruncido.

-Traje carne seca.- saco de su mochila un paquete de la misma- ¿Al menos podrías oírme?- Pidió con calma a la par que extendía aquel paquete a la bestia frente a él. Pocos momentos después, ambos estaban sentados en un árbol caído y mientras el muchacho contaba sus penas al minotauro, este comía la carne sin piedad.

-Entonces…- hablo con la boca llena- ¿Me dices, que aquel chico al que en el pasado insultaste diciendo que era un enclenque sin cerebro ahora que lo volviste a ver, es todo un guerrero experto en magia? ¿Y que buscas hacerte un hombre mucho mas fuerte que él?- Resumía prácticamente todo lo contado por el chico, claro que este, omitió el detalle de que aquel joven era el mismo que en pasado los había desafiado al no obedecer sus ordenes para volverse un "Hombre verdadero"

-Básicamente.- Se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-…- se mostraba pensativo, y miraba a la nada misma en busca de una respuesta mental.- De acuerdo, algo se puede hacer. Además, de que puede que nos seas de ayuda. ¿Sabes magia, no?- Se puso de pie y le miro con algo de duda de que algo bueno saliera de todo eso.

-¿Ah?- tardo un segundo en procesar ese comentario- Oh, si, se magia. Y si, si me ayudan con mi problema, yo los ayudare con el suyo.- Le contesto finalmente con energía en sus palabras.

-Que bien que pienses así. Bueno, en ese caso- se giro y miro al camino de donde vino- sube a mi espalda chico.- Señalo a la misma con entusiasmo.

-Iugh.- Un rostro serio fue con el que soltó ese gesto de disgusto.

 _ **06:27 hrs, La mansión;**_

Tanto el castaño como la rubia salían del armario del piso donde yacían los cuartos de los gemelos. Ambos mostraban sonrisas grandes y el borde de la risa por las cosas tan absurdas que tuvieron que pasar para llegar hasta ese lugar en donde estaban.

En la primera mitad del trayecto, el chico Pines recurrió a encoger a su compañera para poder adentrarse en los pasajes secretos sin problema alguno, esperando que pronto la muchacha recobrara la movilidad del cuerpo. Y lo había hecho, en el momento en que llegaron al armario está le aviso que tenía pleno control sobre el mismo; hecho que, género un ligero accidente al agrandar algunas cosas que se encontraban escondidas en dicho lugar. Las cosas culminaron en la joven rubia con su tamaño natural; una escoba ligeramente más pequeña, una cubeta ligeramente más grande y una tuerca que antes tenía el tamaño de una pulgada, término con el comparativo de un perro.

-¿No deberías de devolver la tuerca a su tamaño natural?- Cuestiono entre risas la risueña joven Northwest mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos.

-Jejeje... No, que sea un regalo para los demás.- Le respondió aún con gracia de las cosas.

-Ay, que considerado eres, Dip.- Burlesca, esas palabras las dedicaba mientras aún se mantenía recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-Ya me conoces, Elise.- Dio pasos seguros a ella, quedando de frente a la joven a escasos centímetros.- Me gusta mucho dar...- Miraba de forma intensa a ese par de ojos azules.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Dime, quieres darme algo?- Parpadeaba de forma rápida y con coquetería mientras alzaba ligeramente el rostro.

-Bueno...- Fue lo único que se le escucho decir, antes de inclinarse con ligereza sobre el rostro de la muchacha, besando sus labios con cuidado y cariño; sus manos, en un principio descansaban a sus costados, pasaron a estar en distintos lugares. La izquierda se encontraba dándole apoyo sobre el marco de la puerta. Mientras que la derecha le tomaba suavemente de la cintura en un tierno acto de querer acercarla más a su cuerpo.

-Vaya que das cosas buenas.- Susurro picara por el atrevimiento del muchacho que culmino poco antes de que pudiera expresar esa frase.

-Y quiero darte más...- Le tomó de las manos mientras le jalaba al pasillo, danzado libremente al dejarse llevar por el momento que compartían.

-¿Oh, en serio? ¿Por qué no aprovechaste el hacerlo anoche ya que estuvimos solos?- Siguiendo el juego al igual que el baile, le formaba esa pregunta a modo de que pudiesen divertirse mas los dos por sus ocurrencias.

-Por que anoche estabas demasiado cansada.- Sonriente, se perdía en su coqueta mirada.

-Fue tu culpa, me cansaste demasiado.- Fue con ese comentario cuando dejaron de bailar por un segundo; permitiéndole a la chica Northwest el colgarse del cuello del muchacho Pines. Para acto seguido, compartir otro tierno beso, pero con este hubo presente la diferencia de que le fue acompañado poco después con un sonido sordo: como sí alguien hubiera dejado caer algo al suelo.

Ambos jóvenes reaccionaron velozmente y voltearon en dirección de aquel ruido, apreciando como a metros de distancia se encontraba Stan, quien yacía con la boca ligeramente abierta y expresión ligeramente de asombro e incomodidad. Un par de guantes de Box se encontraban a sus pies indicando que fueron los causantes de dicho sonido sordo, y al procesar el escenario, poco a poco la pareja se separó con una fuerte coloración en los rostros.

-A-Ah... P-Puedo explicar... Lo...- Dijo con torpeza el chico castaño, pero no pronunció más al ver la mano de su tío abuelo indicando que secara de hablar.

-N-No, déjalo así. Sólo; no tardes en bajar para entrenar.- Se puso la palma izquierda en la frente a la par que volvía de donde venía. Dejando a un par de jóvenes adolescentes totalmente rojo por la confusión que pudieron causar.

-Demonios… Otro malentendido…- Se lamento el castaño mientras volteaba la cabeza a la pared donde debía de estar su cuarto, pero a la vez, mirando de reojo a la rubia.

-¿Otro? ¿Cuál fue el primero?- Le cuestiono curiosa por saber cuando pudo haber pasado algo que fuera digno de que se lamentara. Aunque claro, él chico se hizo de oídos sordos ante tal pregunta; ya que apenas había procesado que la primera vez que sus tíos malentendieron algo, fue cuando la joven Northwest estaba demasiado dormida como para entrar en razón de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Ahora solo me pregunto… ¿Cómo entrare a tomar mis cosas?- Le daba el avión a la pregunta, y en respuesta a tal acto, la chica solo frunció el ceño con molestia al mismo tiempo que le miraba indiferente.

-¿Por qué no entrar por la puerta?- Bufo molesta al ver que su pregunta no seria respondida.

-Bueno… Tiene que ver con cierta sorpresa…- Le sonrió con demasiada burla, algo que le incomodaba un poco, pero de igual forma, lo dio por su lado; tratando de no pensar en ello.

-Tu y tus misterios, Pines.- Se burlo mientras se encaminaba al cuarto de la gemela.- Yo dormiré un poco mas, si no te importa.- Estaba a punto de girar el picaporte y abrir aquella puerta de madera fina, pero quiso dedicarle una mirada molesta por no contestarle la pregunta anteriormente formulada como era debido.

-No, esta bien. No dormiste mucho, será mejor que recobre un poco mas de fuerza. Descansa, Elise.- Sonreía sincero tan así, que cambio su expresión al instante de verlo, poniendo al final una sonrisa nerviosa de muchacha enamorada.

-Je… Gracias.- Era lo único que se le ocurrió contestar, su mente no daba para mas y la encantadora sonrisa del muchacho tampoco le ayudaba a pensar con rapidez, por lo que, viéndose acorralada ante la situación; prefirió hacer lo mencionado. Dejando solo en el pasillo a aquel castaño de ojos grises; ojos que se quedaron observándola hasta el ultimo instante en que desapareció frente a él.

Aunque, en el momento exacto que su cabellera dorada dejo de ser lo único que brillaba en aquel pasillo, su semblante se volvió pensativa. Nadie mas se encontraba despierto además de su tío; cosa extraña, ya que por lo general le iba a hablar a las siete de la mañana: no media hora antes de esa hora. Por lo que pensaba que algo tenia que ver con lo que tenían planeado para ese día; ya que no impidieron que se quedaran las chicas en la mansión ni tampoco les habían dicho que irían a hacer ese Día de Diversión Familiar. Camino hasta a pared donde debería de estar su cuarto, poso su mano en el candelabro de la misma y lo jalo hacia abajo; accionando el mecanismo interno para abrirse paso a su armario. No iba a salir de ahí, por lo que no le vio mayor problema, se cambio como pudo dentro del reducido espacio para finalmente salir a donde los guantes de entrenamiento seguían reposando en el suelo. Poco mas tardo en asegurarse de que los pasajes secretos estuvieran bien cerrados que en cambiarse; miro por ultima vez el pasillo, medito las cosas un momento, y decidido a hacer algo lo mas pronto posible, se alejo mientras se equipaba con las protecciones adecuadas.

Pasaron las horas en la mansión, poco a poco se despertaban los demás dueños de la misma; quedando al final los tres ancianos viendo como entrenaba con dedicación el muchacho de cabellos castaños mientras un rojizo rubor amenazaba con no irse nunca muy a pesar de encontrarse concentrado en lo que hacia, esa vergüenza no desaparecía.

-Ya se los dije mil veces. No paso eso que piensan.- Les repitió con ligera molestia mientras sentía como el sudor comenzaba a empapar mas su ropa junto con sus vendas.

-Chico, por mas que quieras negarlo. Los escuche claramente, la dejaste cansada…- Mostraba una sonrisa burlesca su tío estafador mientras se mantenía sentado en una silla de piscina que había cerca de él, a la par que en su mano mantenía una taza de café.

-¡Arg! Dios.- Se quejo nuevamente y como gesto de su rabieta, lanzo con fuerza, de nueva cuenta, su bastón de entrenamiento al suelo; quedando a una buena distancia de su persona. Generando que Ford resoplara con molestia, al menos con los guantes no podía hacer esa acción, y solamente se limitaba a lanzar golpes mas fuertes al saco, pero con el entrenamiento de la única arma a la que se dignaba a usar, bueno, era otra historia.

-Dipper, sugiero que mejor dejemos el entrenamiento para cuando puedas actuar de manera madura.- Espeto molesto con una mirada recriminatoria sobre el chico; quien por un momento mantenía una expresión desconcertada para después cambiar a una de furia.

-De acuerdo. Ya me canse. Miren.- Ordeno de manera seca mientras se quitaba la playera blanca que llevaba puesta, mostro unos segundos los vendajes humedecidos por el sudor y después, se los desamarro sin cuidado. Mostrando su pecho descubierto a manera de prueba.- Si no mal recuerdo, ayer llegue empapado en mi propia sangre.- Les señalo con el mismo tono de voz de su tío científico. Aunque, ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, solo miraron asombrados la recuperación casi milagrosa del chico.- Use magia para curarme, y ella me presto un poco de energía. Por eso termino cansada.- Áspero, esa era la forma en que hablaba, quizás no necesitaba dar pruebas de nada y bien podía dejarlos pensar lo que quisieran; pero por algún motivo que desconocía, no se podía permitir que pensaran eso los mayores.

-A-Ah… Y-Ya veo…- Fue lo único que pudo balbucear el mayor de la familia Pines, ya que poco a poco se acercaba al muchacho para observar como, en donde hacia unas horas solo habían cortadas ligeramente profundas, en ese momento solo permanecían unas ligeras marcas que denotaban ser cicatrices a punto de desvanecerse.

-Como sea, me voy a bañar.- Soltó molesto, antes de dar pasos duros con rumbo a la mansión, dejando solos al trio de ancianos. Siendo solo uno quien lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció en la penumbra de su hogar, y después de eso, solo volteo a ver con ligero enfado a su colega en los negocios.

-Lo molestaste demasiado, Stanley.- Le recrimino con la mirada que pasaba por encima de sus lentes.

-Nah, es normal molestar un poco al chico, Fidd. No te preocupes.- Le contesto sin prestarle demasiada importancia a su mofa contra el pobre joven castaño.

-Necesita aprender a ser mas honesto.- Declaro Ford, quien permanecía recogiendo las cosas que usaron. Pero ante el silencio que se formo a su alrededor, volteo a ver a sus acompañantes; apreciando como ambos le veían con cara de pocos amigos; como si les hubiera insultado.- N-No quiero que se parezca a Stanley o a mi. Por eso quiero que se vuelva mas honesto.- Confeso después de sentir en el aire la razón por la cual le miraban así.

-Como digas.- Al unísono, ambos señores mayores voltearon la vista a otro lado queriendo encontrar algo mas entretenido que hacer en el aire mismo.

-En fin.- Resoplo con pesadez.- ¿Ya les mandaron mensajes?- Pregunto al aire, esperando recibir una respuesta rápida.

-Ya, llegaran a medio día.- Fue lo único que se limito a decir Stan antes de salir caminando a la mansión con las llaves del auto en su mano derecha a modo de despedida, dejando al par de genios completamente solos con sus pensamientos, aunque no dijeron nada por su actitud; solamente se limitaron a intercambiar miradas antes de entrar a la amplia mansión.

 _ **En ese momento, en los pasillos;**_

-¿Apenas se van levantando?- Pregunto el castaño con cierta rabia al ver que de su cuarto salían una pareja bastante especial.

-¿Pero que dices?- se mostraba ofendido el pelirrojo, quien se encontraba usando una playera negra junto con unos jeans azul fuerte y un par de zapatos negros- ¿No ves que estamos relucientes de limpieza?- Paso una mano por su melena rojiza, enfatizando ese detalle con cierto ímpetu y orgullo. Pero en vez de generar una expresión de sorpresa sobre su amigo, este solamente se tallo los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Al menos, limpiaron lo que hicieron?- Estaba al borde de la desesperación al cuestionar ese detalle, pero a la pareja poco o nada de tiempo se les dio, ya que de la habitación de enfrente salieron un grupo de muchachas recién vestidas.

-Grenda, ya me preguntaba donde estabas.- Candy fue la primera en señalar el detalle de que su amiga no yacía recostada a su lado como siempre. Vestía una falda negra bastante pegada a sus muslos; medias largas blancas, una blusa beige algo transparente, dejando ver ligeramente el top que usaba debajo.

-A-Ah, es que me levante temprano.- Mintió fugazmente en un vano intento por ocultar las cosas. Portaba una blusa rosa de tirantes, unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y zapatillas negras.

-Y vaya que se levanto.- Musito Dipper en un susurro enfadado por su situación; aunque poco les importo eso a los demás, ya que con solo ver al castaño, apreciaron como este tenia sus heridas completamente sanadas y solamente se encontraba usando un pantalón deportivo negro y zapatillas para correr blancas, además de que, estaba brillante por el sudor que transpiraba.

-Vaya, Bro-Bro, ¿sucede algo?- Inquirió Mabel mientras se ponía a su lado con una mirada de angustia al ver que se encontraba de mal humor su gemelo. Se encontraba usando una playera blanca, una falda morada que le llegaba a las rodillas, sus clásicas medias y zapatillas, para rematar, en su mano derecha sostenía una caja de jugo de uva, y en la izquierda; se encontraba agarrando un suéter azul oscuro con un rayo dorado bordado en el pecho.

-Digamos que empecé mal el día, después mejoro un poco; y nuevamente se puso algo desagradable.- Quería evitar hablar de su pequeña rabieta con sus mayores, por lo que prefirió ahorrarse ese detalle.- ¿Me das?- Cuestiono mirando al jugo. Y la chica, como buena hermana, sonrió con ternura mientras pasaba la caja a medio beber.

-Acábatela.- Le sonrió ampliamente al momento de pasarle lo que pedía, y al recibirla, él no se pudo contener las ganas de responder con una sonrisa antes de entrar a su habitación no sin antes dar un sorbo del jugo.

-Es extraño que tomes jugo de uva.- Señalo la joven leñadora, quien portaba una camisa de franela color gris claro, pantalones vaqueros y sus confiables botas marrones. Aunque, sus palabras no alcanzaron al chico Pines; ya que este se encontraba al frente de su cama, mirándola con perturbación y con una ligera mueca de diversión: quizá, por estar rayando la locura que representaba una serie de cambios tan drásticos como los de ese momento.

-Pues... A veces... Está bien cambiar un poco...- Logro procesar después de unos segundos de mantener su mirada fija en su mueble; mismo que se encontraba des tendido y alborotado, como si alguien se hubiere peleado dentro de sus cobijas con otra persona que le acompañaba. Por consiguiente; dado que la actitud del muchacho era demasiado extraña, todos se asomaban por el marco de la puerta, observándolo de manera detenida en un intento de descifrar que sucedía con él; aunque, sólo eran Marius y Grenda quienes le miraban con una expresión de preocupación junto con un sonrojo sutil en sus mejillas. La mano libre del chico Pines se extendió con cuidado y cautela rumbo a sus desordenadas cobijas, tocándolas sólo por un segundo, segundo que fue suficiente para notar que se encontraban ligeramente humedecías con algo que no quería saber que era en realidad. Soltó su agarre al instante de que su sentido del tacto le indicará el estado de las mismas y sin dudarlo pasó sus dedos por su pantalón deportivo en busca de limpiarse algo invisible. Buscaba librarse de la extraña sensación que le habían dejado; aunque sólo quedo como un loco para las chicas, ya que no entendían el por que de dicha acción; pero no era el caso para el pelirrojo puesto que estaba consciente y sabía perfectamente el por que esa reacción tan exagerada. Aunque, el joven Pines no veía el escenario que se desarrollaba al rededor suyo, solamente trataba de pensar en que hacer a partir de ese momento; su mirada posaba rápidamente de un objeto a otro ideando posibles soluciones. Aunque no fue sí no hasta que se fijó en lo que tenía en su mano cuando algo se le ocurrió.- Ups...- Movió su mano a manera de que derramo el jugo sobre las sábanas, y no conforme con deja una pequeña mancha, escurrió por completo la caja sobre la desordenada cama.

-¿Dipper? ¿Qué cosa haces?- Mabel mostraba una expresión desconcertada combinaba con una de extrañeza e incertidumbre.

-Ya sabes como soy de torpe.- Fue lo único que se limitó a decir mientras caminaba con rumbo a la puerta para salir por esta.- ¿Dónde estará Philip?- Inocencia falsa era su comportamiento en ese momento.

-Chico, estas actuando mas extraño de lo normal.- Espeto Wendy al verlo pasar delante de ella.

-A ver, torpe. ¿Qué sucede?- Pacífica, por más que quiera ocultar las cosas; se comenzaba a impacientar por la manera de actuar del castaño. Así que lo encaro de manera directa al ponerse en su camino con una pose que por mas que negara el castaño, le encantaba, sus manos posadas en sus caderas que se encontraban ladeadas ligeramente; su cabeza con una inclinación hacia el frente y una ceja levantada de manera recriminatoria. Todo eso combinado con el atuendo de la muchacha le dejaba una amplia sonrisa en su rostro; ya que usaba una blusa azul claro sin mangas, unos shorts de mezclilla que le llegaban a la mitad de los muslos y unas sandalias café claro: el atuendo indicado para una tarde de verano.

-No sucede nada importante, princesa.- Sarcástico, pasaba de querer dar explicaciones que no le correspondían a él. Aunque, con una amplia sonrisa se acercó a la muchacha quedando solo a poco menos de un metro separándolos.- Pero si en serio quieres saber, sólo une los acontecimientos que estas pasando por alto.- Sonaba divertido por dejar sobre la chica un rompecabezas. Y aunque no le miró a la cara de forma directa, sabía que perduraba en esta una expresión de confusión.

-Amo Dipper, el amo Stanford me pidió que le diera esto.- Philip salía de la nada misma prácticamente para el chico, y con el brazo extendido en su dirección entregándole un pedazo de papel con algo escrito.

-O-Oh, gracias, Philip...- No se esperaba encontrar al mayordomo con tanta facilidad, por lo que fue tomado por sorpresa.- Por cierto, ensucie mi cama con jugo de uva. ¿Alguien podría cambiar las cobijas?- Cuestiono con ligero temor a la respuesta; ya que jamás le había pedido algo a su mayordomo, por lo que se sentía extraño.

-Ahora mismo me encargo de esa problemática, amo Dipper. No se preocupe.- Se ajusto los guantes blancos de sus manos, y sin mas, solo se encamino a la habitación del castaño para realizar dicha labor. Dejando que el mismo chico se quedara en el pasillo con el trozo de pergamino en sus manos.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto Mabel en un intento de que el tema de conversación cambiara.

-Solo una dirección e indicaciones. Nada del otro mundo.- Se guardo la nota para que no la vieran; ya que tenia que ver con lo que salió a hacer el día de ayer.- Bueno, creo que iré a bañarme. Tengo que salir por lo que veo.- Señalo con ligereza a la par que se encaminaba a su cuarto nuevamente para ir preparando su cambio de ropa.

-Espera- pidió la chica Pines- ¿Cómo te curaste tan rápido?- Miraba de forma intensa al chico. Recriminando con la misma el que se guardara otro secreto.

-Con ayuda de una Ninfa.- Soltó con una pequeña risa, suficientemente sutil para que nadie mas que su hermana le escuchara.- Una hermosa Ninfa que me ayudo a curarme en el bosque.- Se oía burlesco, pero había algo en su mirar que le decía a su gemela que si bien se encontraba bromeando un poco, dicha historia contaba con algo de verdad. Aunque todos le miraban con extrañeza, pensando que; efectivamente, se encontraba mas raro que antes; y ninguno sabia exactamente por que el cambio de emociones tan repentino.

El grupo de jóvenes se quedo en el pasillo por un rato; pensando en los motivos del joven castaño. La pareja que paso la noche en su habitación se daba una idea de lo que era, pero dado el errático comportamiento que presento, no se convencían de nada. Mabel, Wendy y Candy platicaban entre ellas con especulaciones de que algo tuvo que haber hecho en la noche y parte de la mañana, pero no concretaban nada. Mientras que, Pacifica, solo se mantenía a un lado del pasillo con las mejillas coloradas por las palabras de Dipper; aunque también se encontraba pensando en las "pistas" que le dio para saber el porque de ensuciar su cama. Paso Philip a su lado con las telas sucias que se dio a la tarea de cambiar, cosa que les indico que ya habían estado demasiado tiempo ahí, por lo que decidieron encaminarse a la parte baja de la mansión para poder platica con lo mayores.

Por su parte, el muchacho mas joven de la familia Pines solo se limitaba a estar dentro de su cuarto de baño con la mirada puesta en el vacío. Su mente divagaba, se encontraba en un estado neutro de animo; ya que no sabia de donde había salido todo ese comportamiento anterior. En un principio estaba enojado, después se calmo gracias a su hermana, para posteriormente encontrarse incomodo ante la idea que de tuviera que dormir en una cama que fue mancillada de maneras que desconocía. Cosa que no le hubiera importado, claro, si tampoco la hubiera tocado en ese momento; pero, esas situaciones no eran las que le preocupaban, si no, el cambio mas significativo: "Una hermosa Ninfa que me ayudo a curarme en el bosque." Fueron las palabras que expreso después de que fuera interrogado por su repentina curación, aunque claro, solo fue hasta que se metió en la ducha que cayo en cuenta de esas palabras. De las que él mismo dijo, con las que se refirió a la muchacha de cabellera dorada.

-Elise.- Susurro tiernamente al sentir el agua golpear fuertemente su cuerpo. Limpiándolo de todas las impurezas de su cuerpo, pero jamás librándolo de aquel aroma que permanecía con fuerza en sus fosas nasales, aquel aroma a rosas. Negó con la cabeza fuertemente.- N-No… No puede ser… ¿O si?- Se pregunto consternado por aquello que pudiese ser, la respuesta a su mayor predicamento.

 _ **10:15 hrs;**_

Salía de su cuarto con mirada seria, su gorra de pino le ayudaba a que su cabello no se desacomodara erráticamente como le era costumbre. Usaba una playera negra, una camisa roja escarlata abierta y arremangada hasta los codos, unos pantalones café y sus zapatillas para andar por el pueblo. En su hombro, su confiable mochila yacía colgada e indicaba que dentro de ella contaba con todas las cosas necesarias para un día ajetreado; aunque este no fuera el caso. Pero lo ocurrido la noche anterior le había dejado un mal sabor de boca; por lo que prefería cargar de mas y estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Miro su reloj, era casi hora para iniciar su caminata por el pueblo con rumbo a lo que buscaba, pero no podía simplemente salir sin mas, sabia que su hermana le acompañaría; por lo que también estaba preparado para una salida grupal.

Bajo las escaleras con tranquilidad, disfrutando los últimos momentos de la misma. Miraba a la nada misma de manera pensativa por aquella deducción que tuvo en la ducha, por aquella idea alocada que le azoto de manera imprevista; generando un conflicto mental de alta gama. Negó con la cabeza nuevamente, no era momento para andar pensando en eso otra vez, simplemente empezó a andar a la sala del lugar para encontrarse con los demás; y esto fue medianamente acertado.

-Hola.- Saludo de manera neutral al ver al grupo de chicas que se encontraban platicando, mientras Marius tomaba a su novia de la mano al mismo tiempo que se mantenía casi recostado en el sillón.- ¿Cansado?- Pregunto burlesco al pelirrojo al momento de sentarse aun lado del mismo.

-No, ¿y tu?- Algo en su mirada amenazaba con saber ligeramente el por que la contestación tan asertiva.

-Parece que alguien se refresco con la ducha.- Espeto Wendy al verle de mejor humor.

-Supongo que me hacia falta.- Fue lo único que dijo mientras alzaba los hombros con desinterés.

-Es bueno bañarse después de hacer algo que requirió mucho esfuerzo físico.- Volvió a decir el barón, y claro, lo hizo sin dejar de ver con burla al castaño.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?- Retaba a que hablara de mas al contestar con el mismo tono de voz y el mismo mirar.

-Oh, vaya que si.- Las chicas miraban extrañadas esa escena, sin lograr entender por que el par se lanzaban indirectas demasiado notorias.

-Ahhh… Ford esta en su laboratorio, por cierto.- Intervino la gemela del castaño, provocando que este volteara a verla con cierto desconcierto.

-Ah, cierto. Bueno, tampoco es que lo necesite forzosamente.- con un movimiento indico que no era para tomar tan enserio- ¿Dónde esta McGucket?- Volteaba la mirada por el lugar, apreciando que la mansión de nueva cuenta estaba demasiado silenciosa.- ¿Y Stan?- Finalizo al ver que estaban solo los jóvenes ahí.

-El anciano McGucket esta con Ford en el laboratorio, y Stan salió a la cabaña.- Le contesto ahora la leñadora, quien se acomodaba lentamente en el sofá, posicionando sus manos detrás de su cabeza para poder recárgala.

-Hablando de la cabaña. ¿No deberías de estar trabajando?- Curioso por ese hecho, no pudo evitar cuestionar ese detalle.

-Soos me dio el día libre. Dijo que pasara un poco mas de tiempo con ustedes; ya que desde que no viven en la cabaña, pues, ya no los veo tanto como antes.- Hasta a ella se le hacia raro que esa fuera la explicación, pero no podía negar que tenia cierta verdad en ella; y estaba agradecida por ello.

-Oh, vaya, que bien. Bueno, en ese caso, mejor aprovecharlo.- Se puso de pie al decir esas palabras, indicando que estaba por salir.- Vamos.- Les pidió a todos los presentes, quienes le miraron con confusión y sorpresa.- Ford me encargo ir a buscar algo, así que de paso podemos dar la vuelta.- Desvió la cabeza queriendo mirar a otro lado, pero también, queriendo ocultar un ligero bochorno que salió por no estar acostumbrado a esa clase de peticiones.

-Dipper…- Mabel pronuncio su nombre en un susurro- ¿En serio quieres que vayamos?- Ponía una cara de ensoñación que le iba al juego con sus ojos grandes y centelleantes.

-Si no quieren iré solo.- Dio pasos seguros a la salida, pero rápidamente le sujetaron del brazo. Ni tiempo le dio para reaccionar, ya que fue jalado con fuerza hacia atrás. Cayendo en brazos de alguien.

-Iremos. No te dejaremos solo.- Su gemela parecía entusiasmada, demasiado exagerado, para alguien que no tenia ni idea de que estaban por hacer.- Por cierto…- le susurro al oído, lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie mas le oyera- Al parecer, tu Ninfa huele demasiado a rosas.- Se burlo pícaramente al soltar esa acusación, provocando que el castaño se pintara de un rojo demasiado intenso.

-Vámonos ya.- Zafándose demasiado rápido del agarre, retomo su ruta.- Tand Strange no estará todo el día en su trabajo.- Señalo aun con vergüenza en su hablar, tanto, que incluso se trabo un poco al realizar dicha acción.

-¿Tand Strange?- Cuestionaron con curiosidad todos los presentes, sin lograr entender el por que de buscar a aquel hombre que es la definición de; Normal. Pero, como única contestación, solo recibieron un pequeño resoplo de burla por parte del chico misterio. Quien a pesar de estar completamente apenado por la acusación de su hermana, no pudo evitar burlarse de sus amigos de esa manera, sin duda, fue un giro inesperado ese planteamiento de hechos.


	51. Ignorando lo que se Busca

_**Bueno, primer capitulo de la semana. Espero sea de su agrado. Ya saben al igual que en el anterior capitulo. SI llego a tener faltas ortograficas; disculpenme, pero no lo planeo. De hecho, leo varias veces el capitulo para evitar eso. Pero en fin, si el capitulo es de su agrado, espero que me lo hagan saber por medio de un Review, y si no es asi, o si falle al poner algo o no concuerda con algo, bueno, señalenmelo de igual manera. Ya que quiero hacer la lectura de la manera mas amena posible. :3**_

 _ **En fin, me lio. Es momento de empezar. Los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un fan y para fans sin animos de lucro, asi que espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Guest; Perdon por no contestar antes, pero comentaste despues de que acabara subiendo el capitulo... X3 Ah, en cuanto a tu pregunta. La respuesta es; No. Ellos no se cordinaron, si se encontraron por "casualidad" por asi ponerlo. Ya que Paz tuvo el presentimiento de que iria. Pero eso lo contare en el nuevo Cap. Asi que tendras que esperar... X3 Ah, y si, me va bien en la universidad. Gracias por el interes... :3**_

 _ **Yumiko BM; Gracias, y ya lo habia dicho. Me esfuerzo por detallar a fondo la historia. Gracias por el halago. :D Espero que te siga gustando la serie, pequeña. :3 Que bien que te tomes el tiempo para leerme... x3**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 30: Ignorando lo que se Busca**_

-Oye, Mabel.- Le llamo a su gemela mientras caminaban con rumbo a la entrada del ayuntamiento.

-¿Si?- Cuestiono aún risueña por la expresión que adornó su rostro en cuanto declaro cual era su aroma actualmente "favorito".

-¿De casualidad sabes quien es...?- Estaba por preguntar aquel nombre que tenía que ver con el caso asignado por su mentor, pero fue abordado de manera imprevista por alguien.

-Oh, chico Pines. Buenos días, lo estaba esperando.- Tand Strange salía del complejo de manera casual, y al ver al castaño, no pudo evitar hablarle.

-A-Ah, buenos días. Tand.- Saludo al hombre que portaba una sonrisa grande, como todo los días al parecer.- Este... Espérenme aquí afuera.- De manera tranquila, pidió aquello; con la esperanza de que le hicieran caso y no entrarán junto con ellos. Aunque, pareció que fue innecesaria la petición; ya que las chicas de encaminaban al parque cercano, mientras el pelirrojo se quedaba a su lado.

-Asegúrate que no se meta en problemas, Marius.- Pedía su amada, quien permanecía con un humor bastante agradable.

-Claro, mi cielo.- Respondió al instante al permanecer aun lado del castaño con una pose firme y una sonrisa amplia.

-¿Por qué te quedaste?- Cuestiono él, al mismo tiempo que sostenía la mirada al lugar donde se encaminaban las chicas.

-Por si estabas pensando en ir a pelear solo.- Espeto aun sin despegar su mirar de su chica.

-¿Ir a pelear a donde y con quien?- Bufo molesto poco antes de caminar con rumbo al interior del recinto en el que, el funcionario de hace poco, serviría como su escolta para ambos.

-Lamento que el alcalde no pudiera atenderte. Pero tuvo que salir.- Se disculpo sin cambiar su expresión facial; siempre lo pensaba, quizás era ese hombre la persona mas rara del pueblo.

-No, descuide. Además, mi tío pidió esa información de improvisto; y ni siquiera el mismo pudo venir.- Espeto a modo de cortesía, queriendo establecer conversación en lo que pasaban por el lugar hasta llegar a aquel cuarto lleno de archiveros. Aunque fallo en ese intento, ya que guardaron un silencio profundo por el resto de su caminata hasta dar con el lugar adecuado.- Esperen en la mesa, ahorita traeré lo que piden.- No cambiaba su expresión, ni su tono de voz, y eso era algo que ponía de nervios al pelirrojo.

-Oye, ¿no piensas que él es demasiado extraño?- Le susurro al oído su pregunta, esperando que se la tomara seriamente.

-¿Pensarlo?- casi burlesco pronuncio esa pregunta sarcástica a la par que se volteaba a verlo- Es un hecho. No es posible que alguien sea tan feliz.- Finalizo con rapidez y en un susurro, esperando que el hombre no fuera publico en aquella conversación.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?- Inquirió con ligera curiosidad de ese detalle.

-Tand Strange.- Informo sin meditar ni un segundo la respuesta.

-Supongo, que al ser tan normal; hasta el nombre le queda bien.- Sonaba contradictorio, pero no había una mejor suposición de aquel sujeto de pulcra apariencia.

-Y que lo digas. El sujeto es todo un caso.- Pasaba su mirada por las paredes del lugar, aunque la detuvo en cuanto la concentro sobre en una pequeña caja negra con un símbolo algo difuminado en ella; no lo podía ver bien, estaba cubierto por polvo. Dio un paso temeroso hacia ese objeto, pero un ruido llamo su atención.

-Muy bien. Estaba guardado en una caja de mi oficina. Así que no fue difícil encontrarla.- Aquel hombre de tan amigable mirada salía del pequeño cuarto con una caja de tamaño comparable a la de zapatos; pero esta con la peculiaridad de que estaba hecha de un metal algo oxidado, pero no tanto como una bisagra vieja que le mantenía cerrada.

-O-Oh… Ya veo.- Fue lo único que pronuncio antes de voltearse por completo y quedando al frente de la mesa; teniendo a Marius a su derecha, y al señor Strange al frente. Posó con delicadeza el objeto sobre el mueble, y sin detenerse a pensar las cosas. Procedió a abrir el mismo con el objetivo de indagar en su interior.

-Y díganme. ¿Qué es lo que buscamos exactamente?- Su peculiar tono amable no dejaba de causarles intriga; aunque eso no era el tema de relevancia en ese momento.

-Quería ver lo que hay a las afueras del pueblo. Pasando del cartel de Gravity Falls.- Declaro el castaño mientras mantenía una mirada de seriedad.

-Hum, bueno, hay una gran fracción de bosque- en sus manos, yacía sostenido un mapa a buena escala de todo lo que estaba dentro de las propiedades del pueblo. Ese pergamino viejo se veía ligeramente maltratado y lleno de polvo; pero parecía no importarle al hombre de oficina- Aunque hay algunas propiedades alejadas. Pero no se con exactitud que buscan.- Les comento al momento de mostrar dicho papel para referencias; dejando sorprendidos a ambos jóvenes al notar que el pueblo era mas grande de lo que pensaban; ya que en si, la zona de comercio y demás, se encontraba en medio de toda la propiedad.

-B-Bueno, estamos buscando un cementerio abandonado a las afueras, esta aun lado de un almacén también viejo y probablemente abandonado.- Tenia que señalar exactamente en el que estaban interesados.

-Ah, eso, bueno. Es sencillo.- Con su dedo índice mostro un lugar en el mapa casi al borde.- Ese almacén se incendio hace unas noches. Y el cementerio fue asaltado.- Evitaba dar detalles del caso, ya que pensaba que los chicos se podían asustar. Claro que, el sujeto no tenia el conocimiento de que ellos estaban presentes en dicho momento.

-¿Por qué esta tan lejos un cementerio?- Pregunto el pelirrojo al aire, y de hecho, se le salió la pregunta en un leve descuido.

-Por que alguien en el pasado, no se quien, dijo que debían de mantener el cementerio lejos por la posibilidad de que los cadáveres se levantasen.- Esas palabras lograron que el par de adolescentes se voltearan a ver por un segundo para después concentrar su vista en su informante.

-¿Y a quien le pertenecía el almacén?- Esa era la respuesta clave, por lo que tenia la esperanza de dar con una pista importante del caso.

-Aun tal, Navi Dnilb…- Ese nombre era extraño hasta para él, y al igual que los jóvenes; mostro una expresión de extrañeza al pronunciarlo, aunque claro, la de su rostro era mas sutil que la de los adolescentes.- Quizás es alemán.- Encogiéndose de hombros soltó esa declaración antes de poner su expresión a la que siempre portaba.

-¿Qué había guardado en el almacén?- Nada tenia sentido, ni mucho menos orden. Pero debía de pedir todas las piezas que pudiera antes de intentar unirlas.

-Solo cables y piezas de cobre. Al igual que una buena cantidad de cilindros de vidrio.- Ese era el reporte que habían dado los oficiales a cargo del caso. Y podría mostrar una muestra de estos; pero los mismos agentes de la ley se los llevaron para investigarlos.

-Hummm…- No, nada, por mas que pensara las cosas; aquella información no resultaba demasiado reveladora.

-¿Y que hay del dueño del lugar?- Fue el barón quien formulo esa cuestión al ver que su amigo se encontraba procesando las cosas para mayor entendimiento.

-Intentamos contactar con él. Pero parece ser que desapareció.- Hasta ahí llegaba la información, por mas preguntas que realizaran los jóvenes detectives, él no tendría las respuestas a las mismas.

-Bueno, gracias, Tand.- Resignado, se despedía con una mano a la par que con la otra jalaba a su compañero a la salida del complejo.

-Que tengan buen día.- Fueron sus palabras al ver que se retiraban ya del lugar. Y mientras lo hacían, este movía una mano alzada con lentitud de un lado a otro.

-¿Ya no hay mas que quieras preguntarle?- Inquisitivo, el chico de larga cabellera le cuestionaba eso con una ceja alzada.

-No. Además, aunque se lo pregunte. Él no sabrá las respuestas.- Espeto con la cabeza ligeramente agachada, mirando sus pies mientras caminaba.

-¿Sucede algo? Has estado raro el día de hoy.- Señalo preocupado. Y se detuvo de improvisto, haciendo que su amigo se detuviera también. Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, envueltos en un silencio atenernos como fondo, hasta que fue roto por el largo suspiro del castaño.

-Solo, es un día algo…- No sabia como acabar esa oración. Estaba con la cabeza al borde de las nubes; demasiado que pensar y para poco tiempo como limite, pero a la vez, se le era permitido tardarse todo lo que quisiera.- Contradictorio.- Soltó sin saber que la respuesta de sus pensamientos eran esa palabra.

-¿Contradictorio? ¿Cómo es eso?- Marius le había escuchado. Y en un intento de que dejara de ser evasivo, se encamino a su camarada para poder tomar uno de sus hombros.- ¿Paso algo para que pienses así?- Se portaba demasiado amable, mas que nada; por que en serio quería ser de ayuda para aquel chico que sentía era su primer amigo verdadero.

-Pasaron… algunas cosas…- Empezó, pero dudo en continuar, no se sentía con la confianza de hablar de eso, pero se fijo en el rostro del chico. Una sonrisa sincera y mirada calmada le eran dedicadas a modo de resguardo, haciéndole entrar en razón de que, podía confiar en él.- El día…- se sentía seguro- empezó de una manera no muy grata. Después, mejoro bastante… y cuando me sentía mas a gusto, me enoje por un malentendido que se creo por ser demasiado descuidado con mis palabras.- Era el mejor resumen que podía dar sobre aquellos sucesos.

-En ese caso, la solución es sencilla. Déjalo ir. Si ya sucedió, no hay mas que hacer, solo deja que pase el rato. Ya después todo volverá a ser lo de antes.- Sonaba convincente, seguro de que esas palabras, de llevarlas a cabo, solucionarían su pesar.

-Gracias.- Era lo único que se le ocurría decir para esa ocasión. Y fue nuevamente el silencio lo que reino en el lugar.- ¿Por cierto, por que no cambiaron al menos mis sabanas?- Jugando, esa pregunta salía con una sonrisa torcida por el humor.

-Je… Llegaste antes de que pudiéramos haberlo hecho.- Confeso con la misma burla. Se miraron un rato, para después estallar en risas. Se les hacia absurdo estar hablando sobre esa situación; pero era lo que había. Pasaron los segundos, dejaron de reír un poco y emprendieron el camino nuevamente. Saliendo por donde entraron y antes de que se encaminaran con el grupo de chicas, pasaron antes a una tienda cercana para comprar unos refrescos; puesto que el día amenazaba con ser demasiado caluroso.

Entraron a la tienda, tomaron todo lo que creían que seria adecuado para beber, y antes de formarse para pagar, por la ventana apreciaron como el grupo de jóvenes se encontraban sentadas en una banca cercana, pero eso no fue lo que les hizo hervir la sangre; si no que unos cuantos jóvenes de ropas extravagantes intentaban hacerles la platica a todas ellas. Ya que, eran el mismo numero, por lo que ninguna de las chicas se salvo de que un extraño les hablase. Dipper estaba por dejar a su amigo pagar para ir con ellas, pero este le detuvo tomándolo del hombro.

-Espera, tengo una idea.- Mostraba una sonrisa maquiavélica, cosa que preocupaba un poco al chico Pines, pero después de voltear a ver a su hermana y amigas, noto como uno de los jóvenes tomaba de la mano a cierta rubia. Eso simplemente le hizo hervir.

-Hagámoslo. Lo que sea que estés planeando. Hay que hacerlo.- Sonó ligeramente molesto. Un poco por el atrevimiento del desconocido, y otro poco por desconocer que era esa sensación de vacío en su estomago, una sensación que quería preguntarle a su amigo de que se trataba; pero se desconcentro al ver que este tenia en mano un par de gafas de sol y una camisa veraniega blanca. Le sonreía ampliamente con una ceja alzada, cosa que le daba a entender que harían algo para alejar a ese grupo de las chicas.

Las mismas que miraban con ligero fastidio a su alrededor con la intención de evitar la platica con los jóvenes. Al principio tomaron con comodidad que los chicos les hablaran de forma cordial; pero estos insistían un poco con ir a dar la vuelta por ahí a pesar de que ellas explicaron que estaban esperando a un par de muchachos. Sentadas de derecha a izquierda en la banca de madera con una mesa incluida, Grenda comenzaba a impacientarse, el buen humor que tenia poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Wendy no quería ser grosera ni altanera, aunque esos chicos estaban empezando a ganarse un buen grito cargado de algunas maldiciones. Candy por su parte, ignoraba al que tenia encima suyo, no estaba interesada en hacerle la platica al mismo, por su parte, Pacifica se esforzaba por zafar su mano cada que se le permitía la oportunidad; pero claro, el insistente chico volvía a tomarla. Mabel, mas sin en cambio. Era el punto medio de ambos grupos, se esforzaba por no ser descortés con los chicos a pesar de que estuviera declinando sus invitaciones y señalara que eran un tanto intensos, aunque, también se dedicaba a decirle por lo bajo a sus amigas algo que las calmase para que no los golpearan con fuerza por ser una molestia.

-Oh, chicas, perdón por el retraso.- La voz de Marius se hizo presente a unos cuantos metros. Pero no les importo, voltearon como si estuviera ya aun lado suyo; aunque, no esperaban que el par de jóvenes les tuvieran una sorpresa.

-Pasamos a comprar bebidas, el sol esta muy intenso el día de hoy. ¿No?- Era medio día, lo que decía el castaño era en parte verdad. Pero no era para andar como él y el pelirrojo se presentaban en ese preciso instante; ambos, con sus camisas abiertas, sin las playeras que les habían visto, y con gafas de sol. Caminaban hacia ellas con una amplia sonrisa, unas bolsas en las manos, y con el viento abriendo aun mas las prendas de sus torsos; enseñando los trabajados músculos de ambos. Mostrando en el barón unas marcas de uñas y mordidas, y en el cazador de misterios, tres marcas de garras que en el pasado abrieron su piel.

-Esperamos tengan sed.- Nuevamente el pelirrojo, los dos pasaban de voltear a ver a los chicos que estaban junto a las jóvenes, en ves de eso, concentraron su atención solamente en estas, quienes les miraban extrañadas, sorprendidas, y sonrojadas. Todas menos la castaña hermana del cazador de lo paranormal; ya que ella sospechaba de dicho cambio tan radical.

-Nos dieron lo que necesitábamos en el ayuntamiento. Ya podemos irnos.- Dipper se quedo a un lado de la banca, dejando en la mesa de la misma las bolsas que él traía y parándose cerca de su gemela, mientras que el Vizconde pasaba caminando hasta su chica en el otro extremo del mueble, repitiendo la misma acción que su amigo.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Cariño?- Mostraba cierta agresividad el pelirrojo al tomar a su chica del mentón para alzar su rostro de forma instantánea, clavo sus ojos sobre los de ella, y sin mas, le beso apasionadamente. Sus labios presionaban los de ella de manera casi obscena, encendiendo un pasional fuego en su interior.- ¿Todo bien?- Le susurro esa pregunta al separarse lentamente, mostrando una faceta nada común en su personalidad dócil.

-Uf, que calor.- Comento el chico Pines al dar un paso hacia atrás, alejándose del grupo con una botella de agua en mano y dejando sus lentes de sol sobre su mochila; la cual soltó sin pensar para que cayera al suelo.- No se quienes sean, pero está haciendo un calor del demonio y no es para usar esas ropas.- Les señalo a los chicos que no paraban de verlo a él y al Austriaco de manera amenazante. Aunque, era verdad lo que señalaba el de cabellos castaños; usaban ropas ostentosas que seguramente causaban calor a mas no poder.- Espero que no les importe, pero, necesito refrescarme.- Espeto con tono de voz que no fueron capaces de saber cual era, a la par que movía el hombro derecho de forma casual, dejando que la camisa se deslizara un poco hacia abajo con la intención de mostrar mas piel. Destapo la botella en su mano, y sin dudarlo se quito la gorra de la cabeza para que fuera mas intensa la descarga de agua que se propino para "refrescarse". Las gotas de cristalino elixir se deslizaron de forma que para tres de las chicas estaba por provocarles un paro cardiaco, la expresión en su rostro, la mirada de satisfacción, los ríos de la sustancia surcando entre los músculos del torso, era demasiado para unos pocos segundos que duro la acción.

-C-C-Creo que tomare un refresco… Y-Y-Ya sentí ese calor del que hablas.- Su pose, su mirar, su expresión, sus prendas ligeramente mojadas por aquella acción; todo en conjunto era un golpe critico para ella. No importaba si esa noche la pasaron juntos en una cabaña en el bosque, completamente a solas y oscuras, no podía simplemente no sentirse embobada por dicho acto.

-S-Si, y-yo también…- Candy se le unió. Sin querer recordó lo que el castaño hizo hacia poco, el la noche que sus tíos se fueron; esas formas de actuar le emboban de la manera mas encantadora posible. Y creía que así podía ser con muchas mas situaciones.

-Ammm… Y-Yo creo que estoy bien.- Wendy declino la propuesta, pero no por eso aparto su mirar del joven Pines, quien después de empaparse de manera extravagante, se dedico a sorber el poco liquido que quedaba dentro de la botella.

-Yo si quiero.- Declaro Mabel mientras rodaba los ojos, creyendo que ese par de chicos eran unos exagerados, pero a la vez agradeciendo a que llegaran y que les trajeran bebidas para ese calor tan intenso. Si, estaba usando un suéter tejido por ella misma, pero este era holgado y la mantenía fresca a pesar de que muchos no lo creyesen; aunque, una cosa era que no le acalorada la prenda y otra que no sintiera la alta temperatura del ambiente.

-Bueno, como sea.- Bufo molesto el chico más cercano al grupo de jóvenes mozas. Sus otros cuatro amigos ya hasta habían retrocedido en cuanto llegaron Dipper y Marius, pero él no, no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de entablar conversación con aquella rubia de ojos azules.- Entonces... Ahora que llegaron los que esperaban, ¿qué dices si tu y yo damos una vuelta?- De nueva cuenta tomó la mano de la chica Northwest sin su permiso; acción que género un deseo tremendo en el joven Pines de caminar hasta donde yacía el sujeto para propinarle un golpe en la cara.

-N-No gracias. Estoy bien con mis amigos. Así que, no.- La paciencia de la chica terminaba cada vez más, le había prometido a cierta castaña que trataría de no ser grosera con la gente, pero ese sujeto de lo estaba ganando a pulso.

-Vamos muñeca, no aceptare un "no" por respuesta.- Otra vez, aprisiono su muñeca con un agarre algo agresivo e intentó jalar para que la chica se pusiera de pie, pero a su vez, una mano le tomó a él. Levanto la cabeza, mirando que enfrenté de su persona, se encontraba aquel chico que se mojó solo para refrescarse. Le miraba con desprecio y odio, tenía la mandíbula tensa y una gota de agua caía lentamente a su mentón. Aunque lo que mas le intimido, era el color de sus ojos; un rojo semi opaco rayando con el gris. Algo muy poco común a su parecer.

-Ella dijo que no.- Áspero, casi cruel, esas palabras las incrusto en lo más profundo de la existencia del chico con la finalidad de hacerle entender, que estaba molesto.- Ahora te sugiero que... Lo aceptes.- Espeto burlesco e hiriente; sugiriendo entre líneas que sí no lo hacía, las cosas se pondrían más tensas de lo que ya estaban.

-B-Bien.- Soltó a la joven rubia con la esperanza de que también fuera liberado del agarre, y aunque no fue instantáneo, si sucedió. Pero no sin que antes pasarán unos segundos tan tensos que bien los presentes esperaban el ver quién lanzaba el primer golpe.- De igual forma, ya nos vamos.- Tragándose su orgullo, no tuvo más opción que dar media vuelta y volver con su grupo original, dejando nuevamente solos a los chicos que se envolvían fácilmente con las cosas paranormales. Dipper se le quedo mirando hasta que desapareció de su vista, y fue en ese momento cuando soltó un suspiro cansado; uno que soltaba con la esperanza de que aquel sentimiento de vacío que tenia en su estomago, desapareciera.

-¿Todo bien, Bro-Bro?- Su gemela lo saco de su ensimismamiento; tanto así que parpadeo varias veces como si quisiera quitarse algo que le entro en los ojos, estaba de pie a un lado suyo con un brazo rodeándolo en seña de abrazarlo por encima de los hombros.

-Si, solo… me fastidio el sujeto.- Comento sin pensar en las consecuencias de esas palabras.

-¿Por qué tomo de la manó a Paz?- Susurro esa pregunta con picardía; esperando que su hermano sobreactuara con pena de la acusación, pero su expresión cambio al ver lo que hizo el chico. Puso una cara de consternación, se mordió el labio inferior y alzo su mano hasta el pecho, a la altura del corazón, para poder aprisionar con sus dedos un poco de la prenda que tenia encima de él. Ella se sorprendió por un segundo, pero después mostro un rostro sereno y calmado.- Bueno, es hora de ir a la mansión. Debemos de decirle a Ford lo que encontramos.- Sonaba con humor demasiado bueno y animado a pesar de la tensión que se quedo en el ambiente, y que además, poco a poco comenzaba a contagiar a los demás, quitándoles de encima ese mal sabor de boca.

-Si, así terminamos rápido con eso y podemos disfrutar mas del día.- Wendy se unió, aunque un poco preocupada de la actitud del castaño, quien seguía con la mirada perdida y una mano sobre su pectoral, como si estuviera conteniendo un fuerte dolor. Estaba a punto de preguntar por ese detalle, cuando algo mas sucedió; Pacifica se adelanto, camino hasta él y le puso una mano sobre el hombro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna, no paso ni un segundo cuando Dipper se la regreso con fuerza. Aquella acción, por alguna razón que no entendía, le puso una sonrisa en la boca; quizá, por saber que el chico estaba bien, o por entender que lo que tenia el chico probablemente no era nada de que preocuparse; pero, no daba luces a nada ni tampoco quería indagar mas sobre eso, solamente, lo dejo pasar al igual que los demás.

Acordaron dejar estar en aquel parque, y sin mas, procedieron a caminar con rumbo a la mansión para poder pasar la información al mayor de la familia Pines. Caminaban lentamente, disfrutando del día; de la calidez del sol, del viento que les refrescaba de vez en cuando, de las personas que pasaban de lado suyo y saludaban de forma cordial. Se encontraban demasiado relajados, tanto, que les sorprendió el ver como en el patio delantero de la ostentosa residencia; yacían unos cuantos vehículos. Mismos que identificaron como la camioneta de Thompson, la de Robbie, la de Soos, la del varonil Dan, el auto de Stan, y el de la pareja Northwest.

Extrañados, el grupo de chicos se adentraron en la propiedad para ver de que iba todo eso, sorprendiéndose de que en un inicio no los encontraron dentro; si no, en el patio trasero junto a la piscina que tenían. Todos los que pensaron ver, con algunas personas mas.

El varonil Dan cocinando distintas carnes en un asador, sus hijos y hermanos de Wendy en la piscina junto con los amigos de la misma. Ford platicando con el anciano McGucket y su hijo, mientras que la esposa del mismo estaba con su bebé en la orilla de la alberca para que jugara un poco. Stan por su parte platicaba con los padres de Pacifica y con Soos.

-Hola chicos, hasta que llegan.- Una voz a sus espaldas los hizo voltear; Melody se adentraba al lugar junto con Abuelita, ambas, con algunas cosas extras para pasar la tarde.

-Espero que les guste este Día de Diversión Familiar.- Ford lanzo esas palabras de forma alegre. Llamando la atención del grupo recién incorporado y que por un momento no comprendieron por completo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no necesitaron mas que algunos de los presentes levantaran trajes de baño en seña de que les acompañasen rápido. Todos sonrieron, y se dispusieron a hacer lo sugerido.

-Bueno, no es nada malo lo que tienes. Todo esta normal.- Stanford tenia de su reloj saliendo varios cables con ventosas que pego a lo largo del cuerpo de Dipper, ya que este; después de informar lo que descubrió, le comento que había estado teniendo cambios bastante erráticos.

-¿Seguro?- Cuestiono no muy confiado de esa declaración mientras miraba el atuendo de su mentor. Una camisa veraniega azul, pantalones cortos blancos y sandalias. Vestimenta parecida a la de Stan, que tenia una camisa roja, y pantalones cortos color café claro.

-Bastante. No me indica nada esto.- Señalo él, confiado en que no había falla en su invento; a la par que se aseguraba de que las ventosas estuvieran pegadas correctamente al torso, cabeza y brazos del chico. Quien tenia un traje de baño tipo short color azul con negro y la misma camisa roja con la que llego.- Probablemente sea solo cambios normales para un chico de tu edad. Ya sabes, de esas cosas que platicamos la otra noche.- Rodaba la mano en seña de indiferencia mientras posaba los ojos en el cielo, esperando que con esa provocación el castaño reaccionara de alguna manera en especial. Pero solo noto como el pitido de su maquina que indicaba el ritmo cardiaco comenzaba a acelerarse.- Aunque, supongo que eso entra en la categoría de anormal.- Inspeccionando ese detalle, no apreciaba como sus sobrino niego miraba fijamente a cierta rubia con un biquini de dos piezas color violeta.

-S-Si… Supongo…- Contestaba solo por contestar, ya que no podía dejar de ver a la chica Northwest, quien danzaba gentilmente con dirección a las demás chicas que ya hasta habían entrado en la alberca. Ni siquiera había notado ese detalle, las demás ya estaban dentro; pero, no pudo dejar pasar ese inconfundible aroma a rosas que tanto le tenia hipnotizado.

-Debería de hacerte una prueba mas minuciosa. ¿Tu que dices?- Cuestionando con un sentido de apego a la parte científica del chico, estaba esperando una respuesta afirmativa y que sugiriera por donde empezar.

-Ah… Si, lo que sea…- Frunció el seño extrañado y molesto por esa vaga contestación. Volteo a verle, y en seguida comprendió por que lo había dicho de esa manera; miro el rostro embobado del joven, para tras unos segundos seguir la vista del chico y mirar a donde él. Torciendo la boca con ligera burla al ver que mantenía la vista sobre cierta muchacha de ojos azules. Al notar ese detalle, le hizo un gesto a su hermano para que se acercara a ellos; Stan, en un inicio no comprendió de que iba todo eso, pero al ver el estado del chico, poco a poco se dio una idea.

-La prueba consiste en que un perro te muerda el trasero.- Le había hecho una seña al anciano a su lado para que no dijera nada y viera como reaccionaba el joven.

-Bien. Suena bien.- Embobado, contesto por contestar, cosa que hizo al par de mayores carcajearse por la forma en que actuaba; acción que hizo llamar la atención de todos e incluso, lograr que el chico saliera del transe.

-Dipper, necesitas dejar de contestar sin oír lo que te preguntan.- Le sugirió entre risas el antiguo señor misterio, generando que el muchacho tuviera un fuerte sonrojo al deducir que le habían hecho una broma sin que lo supiera, por que; estaba con la mirada sobre la joven rubia que le miraba extrañada junto con el grupo de adolescentes.

-B-Bueno… Supongo que no tengo nada.- Gruño molesto a la par que se quitaba de encima las ventosas, para después despojarse de la camisa que tenia encima suyo. Y así, sin nada mas encima de su persona, poder pegar un salto hacia la alberca con la intención de que nadie viera lo rojo de su rostro.

Nado por un momento por debajo del agua al ras del suelo, hasta que tuvo la necesidad de salir por un poco de aire; justo en el otro extremo. Se apoyo en la orilla con ambas manos y de un solo movimiento salió del agua para poder sentarse unos segundos.

-¿Sabes, Dipper? De tantas peleas que has tenido, me sorprende que aun no tengas ninguna cicatriz cortando esa marca en tu espalda.- Ese comentario lo hacia Soos de muy buena manera, queriendo subirle el estado de animo a su amigo. Pero solo provoco que pusiera un rostro de sorpresa.

-Espera… ¿No tengo ninguna marca?- Pregunto no muy convencido de esa señalación.

-Ah… No. No la tienes.- Esa pregunta le llamo la atención a mas de uno, e incluso hizo callar a los ancianos que continuaban riendo sin control.

-O-Oh… Je jeje… Si, muy sorprendente. ¿No?- Nervioso, no sabia como actuar ante ese comentario. Pero no quería que nadie le prestara mas atención al tema, por lo que el tampoco indago mas en ese detalle.- _Si no mal recuerdo, debería de tener las marcas de unas garras justo en medio de la espalda, casi sobre el ojo de Bill. Y deberían de ser resientes; ya que son de la pelea con los Ghouls._ \- Pensó consternado por ese hecho, su mirada se concentro en el amplio cielo azul; se debatía si debía de indagar mas sobre ese detalle, o dejarlo para después. Pero antes de llegar a una conclusión que le dejase satisfecho, una buena carga de agua salto hasta su cara.

-¿Todo bien? ¿Cerebrito?- Nuevamente la joven rubia se hacia presente en un momento en que su mente se vía inundada de incertidumbre. La miro fijamente, sonreía de par en par, nadaba sin pesar; e incluso pudiese ser que era un buen día para ella. Le sonrió de vuelta antes de regresar al agua.

-Todo bien, princesa.- Se burlo al mismo tiempo que devolvía el ataque. Provocando en la joven una risa bastante melodiosa para sus oídos. Y de esa manera, ambos comenzaron a jugar entre ellos. Cosa que veía de lejos Candy, quien sentía un vuelco en el corazón al ver eso, pero también, quien mostro una sonrisa torcida al saber que un inminente fin le esperaba tarde o temprano.

-Aun así, no me rendiré.- Susurro a modo de sentencia antes de ir con Mabel por algo de comer, claro que, mientras pensaba en lo que tenia que hacer para poder llevar las cosas de su lado. Con la idea de que debía de capturar el corazón de aquel joven cazador de misterios que le gustaba desde hacia algún tiempo, y que ya era hora, para que también supiera que sentía el mismo.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la cueva de los Hombre-Tauro;  
**_  
-Después de cuarenta y nueve pruebas, un baño, no sienta nada mal.- Gideon estaba en unas aguas termales dentro de la cueva viril de aquella especie bruta.

-Y que lo digas.- Chutzpaur se masajeaba los músculos para destensarlos y que fuera mas relajante su estancia en aquel lugar.

-¿Saben? En lo que llevo aquí, siento que me he superado demasiado a mi mismo. Me alegro de haber venido a buscarlos.- Pasaba su mano sobre su blanco cabello, dejando que cayese sobre su ojo derecho.

-Oh, por favor.- Alagado, le hacia una seña de que se detuviera.

-No, lo digo de verdad. Se que me dijeron que me entrenarían con la condición de que les ayudara con cierto problema suyo; pero aun así debo confesar de que esa fue la mejor forma de acordar las cosas. Recibir algo a cambio de hacer algo. Ya saben, equivalencia.- Se sentía confiado, después de superar todo lo que le pusieron a hacer se creía con la capacidad de inclusive mover una montaña.

-Je, que bien que pienses así. Ya que solo te falta la ultima prueba; que por cierto, también es la razón por la que te permitimos aprender nuestras enseñanzas para ser un verdadero hombre.- Le comento a la par que salía del lugar, ya que también recordó que tenían poco tiempo para que la situación en la que estaban se les saliera de las manos.

-Lo que sea que me este esperando. Ten por seguro de que lo superare.- Se mostraba seguro mientras se secaba con la piel de búfalo que le pasaron. Y después, pasaron por los procesos para preparar a Gideon; el mismo ritual que en el pasado: le fue dado un taparrabos, le pusieron tatuajes temporales en el pecho, brazos y espalda para después posicionarlo en una zona alzada dentro de una gran sala. El sonido de tambores resonaba; a pesar de que fueran solo los golpes huecos de las cabezas de algunos de ellos, la ofrenda fue dada, y así apareció Liderauro. Quien con su sola presencia provoco que el albino tragara en seco.

-Así que… ¿Tu eres quien quiere volverse un hombre?- Su rasposa y potente voz llego hasta la ultima esquina de aquel amplio lugar. Ese hombre-tauro de piel negra y ojos rojos estaba frente a un trono de piedra en el que tenia a sus pies una pila de cráneos que mostraban sus numerosas victorias.

-¡ARG!- Un gruñido, el mas potente que pudo dar, fue su única respuesta que articulo mientras alzaba los puños para hacerlo mas fuerte en presencia. Dicho acto fue alabado por los brutos de menor rango que le apoyaban ciegamente.

-Entonces, deberás de cumplir con un acto heroico. En el pasado, un humano como tu nos vino a pedir ayuda para la misma problemática; pero en su ultima prueba desistió de cumplirla dado que le ordenamos traer la cabeza de un ser que no se merecía la muerte. Hasta entonces pudimos comprender ese detalle, por lo tanto, no cometeremos el mismo error.- Alzo una mano y de manera rápida la encamino al musculo pectoral mayor, justo encima de una vistosa cicatriz; y después de gritar por la agonía que dicha acción representaba en dolor, saco unas piezas que le lanzo al chico a sus pies, clavándolas en el suelo de manera espectacular para el joven Gleeful. Quien se hubiera maravillado por el acto si solo no tuviera un rostro consternado por el oír los gritos de dolor.- Esas serán tus armas.- Señalo aquel ser de tan ostentosos músculos. El muchacho ni siquiera lo pensó, alzo las manos y desclavo del suelo ambas piezas; un par de dagas de hoja metálica desconocida, con mango de hueso y forrado de piel de algún animal. Las hizo flotar hasta que quedaron justo encima de sus palmas, danzando de forma cauta.- El ser contra el que vas a combatir tiene distintos nombres, pero para tu especie es conocido como; Samael, es un perro-demonio que nunca muere y que es portador de la destrucción y de la catástrofe. Tu para completar tu acto heroico, tendrás que combatir con aquella bestia, arrebatarle dos colmillos para después sellarlo nuevamente al inframundo.- Le explico de manera resumida los detalles de su deber.

-Entiendo. ¿Cómo lo sello?- Cuestiono aun decidido de su labor.

-Eso no lo sabemos. Por una razón te aceptamos para entrenarte; por que sabes magia. Pero descuida, sabemos el riesgo que implica esta misión, por lo que…- Alzo una mano, señalando al minotauro con el que se encontró el albino esa madrugada, quien sostenía un paquete largo envuelto en piel.- Chutzpaur te acompañara a buscar a un aliado, quien tu quieras, él te ayudara a enfrentar ese peligro si es que desea, y si lo superan, ambos serán considerados hombres de valor. Aunque claro, nuestro camarada lo juzgara para ver si puede ser participe de esto; al igual que, él buscara a cierto muchacho con el que tenemos asuntos pendientes.- Sentencio de forma severa, y, esperando que se acataran las indicaciones; se sentó en su trono de forma brusca, logrando que algunas rocas cayeran del techo, después, alzo el rostro y de sus fosas nasales salió fuego con bastante potencia.

Pasaron los minutos. Gideon caminaba por el bosque acompañado del hombre-tauro al que le encargaron buscar al "desconocido" mismo que se daba una idea de saber de quien se trataba. Paso su mirada por aquel paquete de piel; no tenia muy en claro de que se trataba aquello que transportaba, pero debían de ser armas al igual que las que le dieron a él. Mismas que miro después de pensar en ese detalle. Un par de toscas dagas de largo superior a los treinta centímetros, las maniobraba con destreza en sus manos; sin duda las sentía hechas para su persona. Aunque, después de un rato; a su cabeza le llego el pensamiento de que la batalla que estaba por librar bien podía ser algo peligrosa para su seguridad; pero aun así, no desistiría en su misión de volverse mas fuerte.

 _ **15:39 hrs, Mansión McGucket-Pines;**_

-Cielos, que día…- Dipper soltó esa frase mientras se dejaba flotar boca arriba y con tranquilidad en el agua.

-Jejeje… ¿Te molesta la falta de peleas?- Se burlo Pacifica a su lado, quien solamente se mantenía dentro de un inflable en forma de dona.

-No. Pero si peleo tampoco es tan malo.- Le respondió en el mismo tonó. Aunque, por algún motivo en especial, incluso había olvidado que estaba con mas gente a su alrededor; bueno, casi, ya que por ese motivo no podía llamar a la chica de la forma en que quería. Aunque si podía admirarla de forma disimulada, se perdía en su figura tan atractiva para su pensar, en sus pechos enormes… Y fue ahí cuando se detuvo y se sumergió de forma estrepitosa en el agua.

-¿Sucede algo?- Cuestiono con ligera preocupación al ver que se doblaba sobre si mismo.

-A-Ah… N-No, solo me dio un pequeño calambre en la pantorrilla.- La alzo y abrazo. Deseando que por tener el cuerpo sumergido y con ayuda de la pose, no se notara aquella función corporal digna de todo adolescente. Su rostro ligeramente rojo también portaba una sonrisa torpe y nerviosa.

-Ah, de acuerdo. Si tu lo dices.- Desvió su atención de ese detalle, o al menos, eso le hacia creer. Ya que con disimulo le veía por el rabillo del ojo, apreciando su tonificado cuerpo a pesar de ser solo un muchacho de casi dieciséis años, las cicatrices que portaba en su cuerpo lo hacían ver mas atractivo y para finalizar, su pelo caía con gracia sobre uno de sus ojos, dándole un toque mas galán.

-Oye Dipper…- Su mentor salía de la nada, y se inclino ligeramente para verle desde la orilla.

-T-Tío Ford.- Le tomaba por sorpresa, ya que no esperaba que nadie le hablara en esa situación.

-¿Te sucede algo?- Arqueo la ceja al ver que el muchacho mantenía abrazada su pierna derecha.

-A-Ah… un pequeño calambre, no es nada. Cof* ¿Sucede algo?- Cambio el tema de forma rápida, queriendo evitar que se le señalara mas ese detalle.

-O-Oh, si. Bueno, de hecho quería ver si tu estabas dispuesto a probar este pequeño invento que deje abandonado.- De detrás suyo saco una boquilla con dos cilindros de pequeño tamaño conectados.- Imagino que te darás una idea de para que sirve.- Le sonrió cómplice, y como si fuese cosa de todos los días. Se puso aquel objeto en la boca poco antes de darle una seña positiva con el pulgar izquierdo, y sin mas, se dejo sumergir en la alberca.

Sintiéndose completamente relajado mientras veía desde el fondo del lugar todas las siluetas de sombras que se ponían encima suyo, simplemente dejaba su mente volar, se sentía en una paz completa. Nada le preocupaba, nada le dolía, solamente se mantenía flotando a pocos centímetros de rozar el fondo de la piscina. Cerro los ojos, pensando en las cosas que podían pasar si tomaba ciertas decisiones; poco a poco, cada uno de sus problemas se resolvía ligeramente, pero entro en la traba de aquel sentimiento que desconocía; en aquel calor abrazador para su corazón, en aquel deseo de tener a alguien tomada de la mano; y de manera instantánea, la imagen de Elise le llego a la mente. Negó con la cabeza, no podía hacer nada aun, no sin antes poner las cosas en claro con Wendy y Candy; debía de estar cien por ciento seguro de que ese sentimiento solo iba hacia la chica Northwest y no para nadie mas. No quería lastimar a nadie.

-Ya aguanto mucho ahí abajo.- Señalo Pacifica, quien se asomaba ligeramente de su flotador para ver la apenas visible silueta del chico.

-Si, es un respirador bastante bueno. Durara ahí hasta que sienta que no puede jalar mas aire.- Informo el científico con demasiado buen humor.- Aunque, tenia un prototipo mejor, pero _alguien_ lo perdió.- Volteo molesto con su hermano, quien no le importo en lo mas mínimo aquella acusación y volvió a morder una carne que tenia en su plato.

-¿Cómo era el prototipo?- Inquirió Candy, quien tenia un traje de baño de una sola pieza color verde agua que mostraba su espalda.

-Bueno, era algo así como una mascara de gas y cuando se contraía se podía hacer pasar por un collar que amoldaba perfectamente con quien lo usara.- Se explico lo mejor que pudo mientras mantenía su mirada en el cielo y su mano en su mentón.

-Vaya, suena muy loco.- Mabel comento eso mientras ocultaba su nuevo accesorio que justamente era aquello que describía su tío; usaba un traje de baño color rosa y de cuerpo completo. Y estaba a punto de ver si funcionaba igual que el de su hermano, cuando algo en el ambiente cambio. Se sentía como si una estampida se aproximara a donde estaban, las aves del bosque salían disparadas ante las vibraciones, el sonido de un trote cada vez era mas potente; y los presentes no se quedaron quietos.

Wendy y su padre sacaron sus hachas al igual que el mayor de los hermanos Corduroy, Mabel salió de la alberca y se encamino rápida a su bolso; sacando de este su garfio volador. Mientras que, Stan, Ford, y Fidd sacaron de entre sus ropas pistolas bastante futuristas a su parecer. Por ultimo, Robbie saco de su maleta aquel rifle de aire que incluso tenia una muesca por el cuchillo que le fue lanzado en la ultima pelea; también Marius se preparo, de su equipaje saco su fiel espada; misma que no dudo en desenfundar para poder hacerle frente a lo que sea que estuviera causando ese estruendo. Quien quiera que fuese, el pobre ser que se atreviera a poner un pie en ese lugar, la tendría muy difícil.

-¿Dipper no se ha dado cuenta?- Cuestiono Candy a la chica Northwest, quien volteo a ver nuevamente a donde se suponía que estaba el muchacho de cabellos castaños.

-No, al parecer tiene los ojos cerrados.- Declaro con ligera sorpresa de que no sintiese las vibraciones.- _Supongo que podemos intentar eso nosotros solos en el lago; algún día, claro._ \- Pensó mientras se mordía el labio con dulzura al pensar en la mañana que tuvo.

-Atentos, que nadie baje la guardia.- Pedía el mayor de los Pines mientras daba pasos hacia la salida del patio trasero. A su lado, el joven Austriaco mantenía su espada de forma firme y amenazadora; mientras que, poco a poco los demás presentes se resguardaban fuera de la alberca, cerca de la entrada de la mansión, donde creían que era el lugar mas seguro para estar. Poco a poco el ruido se volvía cada vez mas fuerte y estrepitoso, hasta que, un segundo de silencio se hizo presente; mismo que se fue acompañado con una silueta de buen tamaño que salía del bosque y caía justo a pocos metros de distancia de donde yacía la primera fila de ataque. Mismos que se sorprendieron al ver caer una gran bestia peluda y pelirroja, que no era el Varonil Dan, lo enfocaron después de unos segundos, y por fin, de detrás de este ser tan grande, cayo al suelo de forma bastante dificultada, un muchacho de cabellos blancos y con apariencia algo ridícula para algunos.

-¿Gideon?- Pregunto Mabel con extrañeza al ver a aquel muchacho.

-A-Ah... H-Hola Mabel…- Se mostraba ligeramente mareado, tanto por la forma de hablar como por la torpeza al caminar hacia el grupo.

-¿Qué haces aquí renacuajo?- Pregunto su antiguo rival en los negocios a la par que bajaba su arma. Quizás ya se llevaban mejor, pero aun así nada le impedía intercambiar uno que otro insulto con el chico Gleeful.

-S-Solo vine por Marius…- Se puso de rodillas, queriendo conservar su estomago en calma. Ya que, el viaje fue algo movido además de largo, ya que Chutzpaur se negó a seguir caminando de manera lenta.

-¿A mi?- Bajo su arma el pelirrojo, cosa que aprovecho el Hombre-Tauro para olerlo de manera profunda.

-Si, es joven, y solo le falta hacer la prueba heroica para ser un ¡HOMBRE!- Grito eso da manera alocada, generando un fuerte dolor en los oídos de muchos.

-Espera… ¿Si el esta casi cerca de ser un hombre, por que yo pase por cuarenta y nueve pruebas?- Ligeramente molesto, le parecía injusto que aquel barón no tuviera que pasar por mucho.

-Ese muchacho huele mucho a testosterona. Y eso me indica que hace poco, si no es que esta misma noche… Él…- Quería hablar, pero le interrumpieron.

-¡Okey! Eso es privado.- Espeto con vergüenza de que se dijera algo indebido. Cosa que llamo la atención de la joven rubia; tanto eso, como que Grenda se puso roja del rostro. Y como si fuera un flash, una serie de conjeturas pasaron por su cabeza: El que cuando entro a la habitación de Mabel esa mañana, su amiga no estuviera. Las palabras de Dipper cuando los encontraron platicando enfrente de su cuarto. La acción de las cobijas y lo que dijo sobre no dormir en esa cama esa noche. Todo cuadro en ese momento.

-¡Oh, por dios!- Grito sin contener su sorpresa, llamando la atención de todos.- P-Perdón.- Disculpándose con vergüenza, empezó a jugar con un mechón de pelo mientras volteaba la mirada a la piscina, pensando en el único que aun se mantenía dentro de ella.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto en un susurro la chica Pines después de caminar hacia ella.

-Luego te cuento.- Respondió de la misma manera pero con cierto aire de chisme.

-En fin. Que el chico esta aprobado por mi. Ahora, solo explícale lo que sucederá.- Retomo el tema aquel minotauro, esperando que dicha acción fuera llevada a cabo lo mas pronto posible.

-A-Ah, cierto. Marius, ¿puedes…?- Le hizo una seña para que pudieran irse a platicar a solas y a modo de secretismo. Ya que debía de darle los detalles de la manera mas pronto posible. Mientras que, los que se armaron de forma rápida, también se sintieron extraños de la misma manera al verse en esa situación que no ameritaba armas en absoluto.

-¿Eso es carne?- Pregunto la gran bestia a Dan, quien le miro curioso. Pasaron los minutos, y ese par ya estaban jugando a medir sus fuerzas sobre la mesa mientras que los chicos Corduroy apoyaban a su padre. Los padres de Pacifica miraban curiosos a aquel ser, pero se mantenían serenos al ver que no representaba mayor amenaza; mientras que Grenda se quedo sentada aun lado en una silla de playa, viendo como platicaban los dos muchachos. Soltó un suspiro cansada, se daba una idea a lo que estaba por pasar.

-Y eso que tengo un traje de baño nuevo.- Resoplo cansada, mirando el conjunto que traía, un bikini de dos piezas color negro, que resaltaba aun mas su piel.

-Así que… ¿Preocupada por que se pueda ir Marius a algún lado?- Mabel y las chicas jalaron unas cuantas sillas hasta la muchacha, rodeándola casi al instante.

-Algo, pero si quiere ir no lo detendré. Ya que me conto lo emocionado que estaba por descubrir cosas fueras de lo normal.- Respondió con ligero pesimismo; aunque también pensando en que seria lo que quería su novio.

-Y me imagino que ha descubierto mas que eso… ¿No?- Picara, Candy no se contuvo en hacer esa pregunta con el notorio tono en doble sentido. Cosa que capto al instante la joven de cabellos castaños.

-¿A que te refieres?- No entendió en un principio la sugerencia, pero los rostros de las chicas le hicieron saber perfectamente que, ellas, "lo sabían". Su rostro se puso de un rojo intenso, e intento gritar de la pena, pero las manos de Wendy no se lo permitieron.

-Creo que habrá otra pijamada esta noche. ¿No, Mabel?- Cuestiono la muchacha con bastante buen humor.

-Oh, ya lo creo.- Respondió ella sin dudarlo, para acto seguido, dar paso a varias risas siniestras que soltaron por su idea. Cosa que les pareció extraña a los muchachos, quienes se mantenían expectantes a esa escena.

-¿Viejo, por que se ríen así?- Nate pregunto al aire ese dato.

-No lo se, cosas de chicas, supongo.- Le respondió Robbie, quien solo miraba al grupo por que en este yacía también su novia. Misma que usaba un traje de baño color blanco, un color que resaltaba su piel morena y le incitaba a hacer mas que solo mirar, pero no podía hacer nada gracias a la cantidad de gente.

-Dice que lo ara.- Gideon caminaba hacia donde se encontraban todos, a su lado, Marius tenia una expresión seria y determinada.

-Perfecto.- Soltó el mitológico ser poco antes de ser vencido por el hombre que bien podía ser uno de su especie que se perdió cuando era una cría. Gruño ante la derrota, pero lo dejo pasar, solamente se puso de pie y bajo de su espalda aquel paquete envuelto en piel y que mantenía encima suyo gracias a una cuerda.- En ese caso, esto es suyo.- Saco del mismo un arma para la ocasión. Una espada tipo sable, con mango de hueso y muescas que señalaban que se trataba de un objeto de un fuerte guerrero.

-Vaya… Linda.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras sostenía la misma en sus manos, la blandió un poco para acomodarse a la misma, y al hacerlo; sonrió victorioso.

-¿Le explicaste todo?- Cuestiono el ser al albino, quien observaba confundido al pelirrojo.

-Si, ya lo sabe todo. No te preocupes.- Respondió aun sin voltear a verle.

-Bueno, me alegro. Ahora solo falta uno…- del paquete saco lo que le daba la forma alargada, una lanza hecha con tres huesos y una punta de metal que amenazaba con ser bastante afilada- Antes era mas corta, pero la modificamos. Mi deber, Gideon el General, es buscar al antiguo portador de esta arma. El Destructor.- clavo la misma en el suelo dando énfasis en las palabras que soltó- En el pasado, le encomendamos la misión de ir por nuestro enemigo jurado en ese entonces. El multi-oso. Y él casi acabó con su existencia; pero cuando lo tenia a su merced, le dejo vivir. Regreso a nosotros sin su cabeza, plantándonos cara por nuestras decisiones, argumentando que éramos demasiado idiotas si creíamos que debíamos asesinar a alguien solo por no tener el mismo gusto que nosotros.- muchos de los presentes fruncieron el seño con molestia al oír que esa tribu de bestias eran demasiado intolerantes- Nosotros lo tachamos de débil, y le dijimos que jamás seria un hombre de verdad. Pero, tiempo después el mundo se inundo en un caos, en el posible fin del mundo. Y fue ahí cuando el Multi-Oso y los Hombre-Tauro hicimos las paces, justo poco antes de ver como ese mismo muchacho se alzo para pelear contra el demonio que amenazaba al mundo. Y en su espalda, quedo gravada la marca que lo reconoce como un verdadero guerrero.- Conto la historia lo mas orgulloso posible, aunque, durante el trayecto de la misma; noto como algunas de las personas presentes eran las mismas con las que convivio cuando el Raromagedon sucedió.

-Espera… ¿No estarás hablando de…?- Wendy estaba por preguntar si se trataba del mismo chico de que pensaba, pero fue interrumpida por el ruido de agua escurriendo.

-Vaya, si que dura demasiado.- Dipper les daba la espalda a todos los presentes; y al mismo tiempo de hacerlo, mostraba en su espalda aquel tatuaje tan vistoso que señalaba ser el mismo muchacho del que hablaba la bestia.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? Esta demasiado silencioso el lugar.- Volteo la cabeza a todos lados al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el exceso de agua del rostro, pudiendo divisar como todos los presentes le miraban a modo de sorpresa; ya que se les había olvidado que seguía debajo en la piscina.- ¿Gideon? ¿Chutzpaur?- Inclino la cabeza confundido de verlos a ellos dos en aquel lugar. Y sin saber de que sorprenderse mas, si de las vestimentas del chico Gleeful; o de que el Hombre-Tauro que conoció tres años atrás estuviera presente.

-¿Destructor?- Eso lo confirmaba todo para los que escucharon el relato del peludo ente, y por unos segundos solo se limitaron a intercambiar miradas entre ese par. Tratando de encontrar la forma correcta de actuar ante la situación.

-Oh, esa es mi lanza.- Señalo nostálgico al verla clavada frente a la gran bestia.- Hace años que no la veo. Pensé que la había roto Liderauro cuando se enojo por que no hice lo que me pedían.- Maniobraba el objeto con destreza, pensando en que fue gracias a esa arma que pudo encontrar la indicada para él. El bastón. Aunque claro, la lanza también le gustaba.

-¿E-En serio eres tu? ¿Destructor?- Aun no se lo creía. Habían pasado muchos años, bueno, solamente dos. Pero aun así, el cambio del muchacho era drástico. Pero aun así, no tenia tiempo para distraerse con el pasado, debía de informar del potencial peligro en el que estaban, ya que hasta él mismo; que fue el que descubrió todo, ignoraba lo que se buscaba.


	52. Pruebas Peligrosas

_**De acuerdo, este capitulo lo realice casi por completo en el celular, asi que espero que sea de su agrado y que no haya cometido errores ortograficos, de se asi; perdon... :v Pero bueno, en fin, si les gusto el capitulo quisiera que me lo hicieran saber por medio de un Review, y si no les gusto algo en particular, o les confundio cierta cosa al igual que si cometi algun error y quieren hacermelo notar, pues de igual manera espero un review, ya que me ayudan a mejorar. :D**_

 ** _Pero bueno, comencemos, los derechos de Autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un fan y para Fans, con el unico deseo de entretener y sin animos de lucro._**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 31: Pruebas Peligrosas**_

-¿Ah?- Dipper por fin le prestó atención al Hombre-Tauro, y de forma instantánea dejo de jugar con su arma.- Claro que soy yo. A pasado un tiempo Chutzpaur, pero pensé que me reconoce- Fue interrumpido por una acción poco normal, aquel mitológico macho coloco sus fosas nasales cerca de su cabeza y aspiro hondo un par de veces.

-En serio eres tu, Destructor.- Lo señalaba como sí ni él mismo chico supiera quien era.

-Por supuesto que sí, sólo no nos hemos visto en dos años.- Comento con ligera molestia al ver que de primera vista no lo había reconocido.

-Pero es que... Cambiaste demasiado.- Alzo los brazos en su dirección, señalando por completo todo lo que él era.- Sólo mira esos músculos, y esas cicatrices...- Parecía orgulloso de que el muchacho fuera algo totalmente opuesto al chico que conoció en el pasado.

-Ah, si, eso... Bueno, digamos que tome algunas decisiones que eran necesarias.- Rascaba su nuca con ligera vergüenza de que le señalará su notorio cambio fisco.

-Me parece bien.- Coloco ambas manos en su cintura con la intención de mostrarse conforme con esa explicación; cuando de la nada recordó la razón por la que acompaño al albino.- Oh, cierto. Destructor, te debo de decir algo.- Dio unos pasos hacia aún lado, alejándose del grupo de humanos que se les quedaban viendo con intriga. Por su parte, el chico Pines en un inicio no capto al instante lo que sugería con eso, aunque, al final se alejó con él.- Destructor, algo paso en el bosque anoche, justo al atardecer.- Con sólo esas palabras logro captar la atención del castaño, quién agudizo el oído lo mejor que pudo.- A unas cuantas cuevas de la nuestra, alguien invoco a un ser bastante peligroso.- Empezó a relatar, pero el chico de ojos grises se daba ya una idea de quien era ese "alguien".

-¿Qué invocaron?- Serio, cuestiono ese detalle mientras pensaba en las coincidencias que representaban esa base de hechos; el que en ese mismo momento el enmascarado estuviera peleando contra él, que de regreso del almacén de Bratsman se lo encontrara y que en donde se lo encontró fuera un punto cercano a la cueva viril de los Hombre-Tauro.

-Invocaron a Samael.- Sentenció con ligero temor; uno que se sentía natural, que se presentaba en un animal cuando tenía frente a un depredador superior. De esa manera le comentó que fue aquella criatura la que fue arrancada de su plano y enviado al suyo.

-¿S-S-Samael?- Ese nombre, lo había leído en algún lado, y se lo había guardado demasiado bien en la cabeza. No tenía necesidad de consultar su diario número tres para ver de que mitológico ente era del que le hablaba. Tenía perfectamente presente de que aquel perro-demonio era un peligro para su mundo.

-Si, Samael. Pero el ritual fue interrumpido, Se puede revertir y sellar a aquel demonio.- informo con seguridad de que aquello se podía llevar a cabo.- Y quizás...- se dignó a agregar- hasta puedas acabar con el.- Lo comentaba como sí aquello fuera digno de mencionarse en el mundo terrenal. Cosa que así era; vencer a un ser cuyo fin establece sólo causar caos y destrucción, tenía sus méritos entre los seres mágicos.

-¿Cómo sabes que eso es siquiera posible?- Dudando de aquel detalle que le era proporcionado, enarco una ceja en desconfianza.

-Por que yo mismo interrumpí el ritual. Se que es posible.- Término por declarar; claro que, con un rostro que mostraba sentirse ofendido por la duda.- Además de que el enmascarado que lo hizo; se vio demasiado molesto cuando lo hice. Pero no pudo hacer nada más que huir usando una magia extraña.- Dipper abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso que le era contado por su amigo bovino.

-Espera...- puso una mano sobré de él, deteniendo su hablar justo en ese punto- ¿Aquel enmascarado, como era?- Sin siquiera buscarlo, había hallado un valiosos dato sobre los sujetos a los que perseguían.

-¿Cómo era?- pensó por un momento las cosas, recordando lo que sucedió el atardecer del día anterior- Vestía completamente de negro, tenía una voz profunda, y usaba una máscara rara color azul.- Sin duda algo demasiado valioso para el chico. Ya que la descripción era otra a la que se podía dar del enmascarado de ogro rojo.

-¿Cómo escapo?- Otra pista sobre aquel infame señor.

-Hummm...- Poso una mano sobre su barba, peinando la con cuidado.- No sabría decirte, en un momento estaba frente a mi, y en otro una luz muy fuerte junto con un ruido extraño se hizo presente. Cuando abrí los ojos en el momento que la ceguera se fue, ya no estaba.- Aquello concordaba con el método de escape de quien estaba seguro era su compañero. Cosa que hizo que el muchacho pusiera una mano sobre su mentón, pensando en que el ruido de un portal abriéndose fue lo que hizo que levantara la cabeza y se encontrará con el tipo fastidioso justo momentos antes del atardecer; que fue cuando Chutzpaur interrumpió a su posible cómplice.

-En fin, lo que te quería pedir; era que sí podías ayudar a esos dos.- Reanudo el tema principal mientras señalaba sutilmente al pelirrojo y al albino; quienes se mantenían viendo sus armas y comparándolas de forma minuciosa.- Si lo haces, Liderauro va a reconsiderar lo que sucedió hace tiempo atrás con el asunto del Multi-Oso. Y serás considerado un verdadero hombre.- Palmeo su espalda de forma amistosa, pero nuevamente su mala costumbre le jugo una mala pasada al chico.

-Si, por supuesto.- Miraba a la nada en un intento de conectar las cosas, tratando de desenmarañar y deducir quienes eran los enmascarados con base a sus acciones.

-Perfecto. En ese caso, lo dejo en tus manos, Destructor.- Nuevamente una palmada en su espalda, pero esta fue con más fuerza. La suficiente como para sacar de su mundo al muchacho para que volteara desorientado a todos lados.- Se que serás capaz de manejar la situación. No es una bestia que se pueda tomar a la ligera, pero ustedes tres seguramente lo lograrán.- Aquello, por la alegría que ponía al decirlo; le daba a entender que estaba dejando las cosas en sus manos.

-E-Espera... ¿Qué?- Cuestiono con temor a la posibilidad de que aquella responsabilidad quedara en sus manos.

-Se que podrás manejarlo.- Nuevamente una palmada en su espalda le fue dada, pero ahora con la fuerza suficiente para sacarle el aire.- Bueno, nos vemos después. Les deseo suerte.- Alzo una mano en despedida y corrió lo más rápido posible antes de que el joven Pines se recuperará.

-¿Qué te dijo?- A sus espaldas una voz se hizo presente, obligándolo a voltear a ver de quién se trataba; no era una sorpresa el ver a el que creía el causante de todo ese embrolló. Mientras que de fondo sólo apreciaba a cierto barón jugando con una arma que nunca le había visto antes; detrás de él, apreciaba el como todos los demás presentes en la mansión habían reanudado sus actividades; cada quién haciendo algo que les gustará como platicar o comer, relajarse o simplemente jugar entre ellos.

-Gideon... Dime... Con exactitud... ¿Que fue lo que hiciste?- Con un ligero tono molesto le pregunto ese pequeño detalle al chico Gleeful mientras apretaba con fuerza su antigua arma.

-Hicimos un intercambio de favores. Ellos me entrenaban para ser un hombre y yo los ayudaba con su problema.- Encogiéndose de hombros, no le veía la gran ciencia a ese acto.

-Eso hubiera sido algo bueno, si sólo no hubieras quedado en eliminar a Samael.- Comento entre dientes y furioso por lo que estaba por suceder.

-Es un perro-demonio. No ha de ser tan complicado vencerle.- Se cruzó de brazos negado a que se tratara de un tema de vital importancia. Pero lo único que recibió al instante como respuesta, fue un suspiro cansado.

-Debemos actuar rápido.- Le tomó del brazo y lo jaló con dirección a la mansión. Paso aún lado de Marius, y con una seña con la cabeza le pidió que les acompañará. Algunos miraron curiosos la escena, pero no le tomaron mayor importancia, salvo claro, el grupo de chicas que los vieron actuar con tanto secretismo.

-¿Qué se traerán?- Pregunto al aire la chica Corduroy mientras sus amigas de gustaban la comida que les era servida.

-Ya me se la historia. La prueba de Hombría de los Hombre-Tauro. Dipper me hablo de eso hace mucho. Cosas de machos brutos.- La gemela del muchacho rodaba los ojos por tener un vago recuerdo de lo que su hermano le contó en el pasado.

-Ah.- Desinteresadas, las muchachas solamente se limitaron a seguir platicando sobre aquello que les interesaba, mientras que, los tres jóvenes se dedicaron a encaminarse por los largos pasillos de la mansión con rumbo a la habitación del chico castaño.

-¿Qué sucede? Hoy estas actuando aún más raro que antes, Pines.- Espeto el ex vidente con ligero fastidio por verse en el cuarto de su amigo en ves del bosque persiguiendo a la amenaza que le fue contada por la viril especie de la cueva que consideraba un paraíso para los hombres.

-Samael, aquel perro-demonio que nunca muere y que es portador de la destrucción y de la catástrofe: no es nada para tomar como un juego.- su tercer diario flotaba en su mano, lo miraba inexpresivo; aunque con furia, y con un movimiento de dedos hizo que aquel escrito flotara hasta los rostros expectantes de sus camaradas, quienes tardaron sólo un segundo en leer aquella tétrica descripción que profetizaba el final de la vida en la tierra.- Pero- continuo- según Chutzpaur, tenemos la posibilidad de hacerle frente. Quizás incluso podamos vencerle.- Empezó a dar vueltas por su habitación con cierto nerviosismo. Considerando las posibles consecuencias de ir a pelear por su cuenta.

-Pero al fin y al cabo es nuestra prueba de hombría.- El albino llamo su atención; logrando que se detuviera en seco justo aun lado de su balcón.- No nos la hubieran puesto si no creyesen que somos capaces.- Un punto a considerar; y no para tener en cuenta de sus posibilidades de sobrevivir, si no; para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones con respecto a la misión que tenia entre manos.

-Tiene razón el chico Gideon.- Marius se incluía en la conversación mientras dejaba su espada en la pared y se anudaba fuertemente el cordón de su traje de baño, siendo este de color rojo con flores veraniegas blancas.- Es un acto heroico, si. Puede ser peligroso; pero no tanto como para desencadenar el fin del mundo.- Otra cosa que él paso por alto: "Por que yo mismo interrumpí el ritual. Se que es posible" fue la declaración que dio; y si eran verdaderas, aquel demonio no contaba con su poder completamente.

-Cierto, en ese caso, mejor ponernos en marcha.- De ser posible, lo ocultaría. No le haría saber a nadie sobre los detalles de su labor de esa tarde, y preferentemente, no debería de hacerlo si no hasta quedar fuera de peligro. Guardaría para si, que lo que estaba por hacer, no era detener en si a Samael; aunque era lo primordial, si no, buscar la posibilidad de dar con el segundo enmascarado.

-¿Y que esperamos?- Cuestiono un muy ansioso Gideon, quien en ese momento pasaba por alto el hecho de que su amigo castaño no le preguntara el por que fue a hacer la prueba de hombría.

-Te recuerdo que debemos de buscar lo necesario para sellar a Samael.- Regañando con la mirada al menor del grupo, volvía a hacer pasar su diario por enfrente suya; enfatizando que el sello de invocación requería unas cuantas cosas; por lo tanto, el de sellado también debería de tener unos cuantos requisitos.

-Aquí dice que se necesita para invocarlo; diez kilos de arena rosa, una gota de sangre del invocador para que le obedezca, varias rosas de sangre y un pentagrama de alto nivel… ¿Rosas de sangre?- Arqueo la ceja con ese dato, lo demás parecía normal; dentro de lo que cabe, claro.

-No quieres saber como se cultivan.- Sugirió con ligero repudio, ya sabia de lo que eran capaces ese par de enfermos; no le sorprendía para nada que tuvieran a su disposición aquellos brotes malditos que solo eran capaces de cultivar las mentes mas retorcidas y malévolas.

Tomó una larga bocanada de aire, se intentó calmar. Las cosas estaban yendo demasiado rápido y él no siquiera sabía el que ni el por que de todo eso. Poso su mirada sobre su escritorio, puesto que en el mismo se encontraban sus cosas, pensó por un instante lo que podía suceder; por lo que decidió no perder más tiempo sin hacer nada. Agarro su mochila, saco de la misma un pequeño trozo de cuerda que era lo bastante largo como para cumplir con lo que quería: anudar su lanza para que fuera más fácil su transporte. Los segundos pasaron, mismos en los que aquellos que acompañaban al chico en ese momento solamente intercambiaron miradas confusas.

-Listo.- Comento triunfante por lo que había logrado, y, mostrando que después de ponerse su mochila, también se podía poner en la espalda la particular arma que le fue otorgada en el pasado.- Ya tengo todo, mejor irnos ya.- Por segunda vez revisaba el interior de su mortal, cuidando de que en este se encontraban su lámpara, sus diarios, algo para escribir en el suelo al igual que una libreta para anotaciones rápidas a la par que las cosas que usualmente carga en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-¿Por qué la mochila?- Inquirió el joven albino, extrañado que tuviera un equipaje para la aventura del día.

-Nunca está de más.- Empezó a andar con rumbo a la puerta para poder salir al pasillo, pero fue detenido por un agarre.

-Dipper, amigo, ¿no sería mejor cambiarnos de ropas a unas... Más... Adecuadas?- Solamente se encontraban usando sus trajes de baño, al menos ellos dos.

-Marius, las pruebas de los Hombre-Tauro son usando taparrabos como Gideon, da gracias a que estamos usando algo menos revelador.- Aquello iba con dos funciones; una para hacer que su amigo desistiera de cambiarse y la segunda, para molestar al albino que fruncía el ceño con repudio por la burla.

-A-Ah... De acuerdo.- De reojo veía al joven Gleeful, quien mostraba un sonrojo ligeramente notorio y postraba su vista en un lateral; queriendo no mirar a nadie mientras pensaba que se presentó ante todos con esa prenda de "vestir" tan reveladora.

El trío nuevamente bajó a la planta baja del resintió, pensando que la razón de haberse ido a la habitación del muchacho Pines para conversar fue más una pérdida de tiempo; claro que eso solamente era pensado por dos de ellos, ya que el castaño se decía a sí mismo que ese pequeño lapso de relajación fue más que suficiente para aclarar sus ideas. Y con eso, basto para salir por la puerta al patio con una sonrisa semi torcida, miro a los presentes por un momento; quienes se encontraban realizando sus cosas sin ninguna preocupación. Como si la repentina visita de el menor de los presentes y de un macho de especie prácticamente mítica; nunca hubiera sucedido.

-¡Hey, Bro-Bro! ¿Qué cuentas?- Mabel parecía estar realmente tranquila en esos momentos, cosa que le daba a entender a su gemelo que, efectivamente, no les importó la intromisión de ese par en los terrenos de la mansión.

-Voy a ayudar a Gideon y a Marius en su prueba de hombría.- Como si fuera cosa de cualquier día, comento eso con una amplia sonrisa. Misma que convencía a todos, a todos, excepto a una persona en particular, una que se le quedo mirando al chico Pines con ligera duda.

-Oh, ya veo. En ese caso tomate tu tiempo. Ten cuidado.- Esa actitud por parte de la chica de frenos no convencía a los varones, se les hacía raro que fuera tan comprensible. Más aún cuando el día anterior su hermano se peleó de una forma bastante brutal. Pero no tenían tiempo para indagar a la chica Pines, prefirieron dejar las cosas para después. O al menos, dos de ellos; puesto que el tercero, al aún tener ciertos residuos de aquel aprisionan te sentimiento, no pudo hacer más que embobarse ligeramente por la figura escultural de la castaña, quien prácticamente brillaba al frente suyo. Con una mano sobre su cadera, con una radiante sonrisa, con su pose tan perfecta que dedicaba con aires de inocencia.

-Descuida, no es nada peligroso, ¿verdad, Gideon?- Paso el turno de hablar al ex vidente, quien tardo una micro décima de segundo en sobre-reaccionar.

-¿A-Ah? Oh, si, claro, por su puesto, absolutamente.- Demasiadas respuestas afirmativas a la pregunta, cosa que llamo la atención a los jóvenes.

-De acuerdo...- No muy convencidos de eso, los gemelos misterio asintieron a pesar de tener una semblante de duda. Aunque, era natural; ninguno de los dos deseaba perder mas tiempo. Mabel se quería divertir de lo lindo con los demás chicos mientras esperaban a los muchachos que estaban por irse a su aventura heroica; mismos que estaban impacientes por cumplirla: o al menos, dos de ellos.

Se despidieron con un movimiento de mano bastante normal. Poco a poco el trio dejaba atrás los jardines de la mansión con aquellas personas que tanto eran de su agrado, para al cabo de unos momentos llegar a la entrada del bosque; donde doblaron a la derecha en busca de ir lo mar rápido posible a aquel lugar señalado por los minotauros. Su andar era calmado, ya que deseaban irse preparando mentalmente para la pelea, platicaron entre ellos sobre las posibles maniobras a llevar a cabo y además blandieron unas cuantas veces sus afiladas compañeras para dicha labor. Aunque, poco antes de que se pudiera concretar lo que debían de buscar para sellar a su contrincante, una música bastante movida y hecha por acordes de guitarra se hizo presente. Por un momento tomó por sorpresa al trio, pero después de dos segundos el muchacho Pines reacciono al la tonada que sonaba. Siendo esta la de su celular; mismo que se apresuro a sacar de su bolsa.

-¿Bueno?- Contesto sin siquiera detenerse a mirar quien le llamaba.

-Por favor, dime que no harás nada peligroso.- Suplicaba una dulce voz que también sonaba autoritaria; como sí su antigua forma de ser jamás hubiera desaparecido: y al mismo tiempo que le pedía eso al muchacho, también esta se lo ordenaba.

-No es nada del otro mundo. Sólo acabar con una bestia.- Se alejó de los que le acompañaban, y los dejaba con miradas incautas que se intercambiaban entre ellos; confundidos por el secretismo que se formo en nada. Ya que, a pesar de que la persona que llamo no hablo demasiado fuerte, el silencio del bosque les permitió escuchar la melodiosa voz de aquella muchacha que marco.

-Dipper, solamente ayer acabaste de pelearte contra un demente. ¿Hoy no puede ser tu excepción para los combates a muerte?- Casi indignada, cuestiono eso de forma recriminatoria, rayando el sentimiento de impotencia por no poder detenerlo; ni en ese momento, ni cuando le dejo en sus manos su gabardina y camisa rota para poder seguir peleando contra el enmascarado en la tarde de ayer cuando apareció de repente enfrente de su casa.

-Paz...- Su tono de voz pedía consideración a las cosas.- No exageremos. Fueron sólo unas cuantas cortadas, tu las viste.- Intentaba razonar con la rubia al otro lado de la línea.

 _ **En la mansión;**_

-Nada de "Paz"...- Suspiro la muchacha mientras se recargaba en la pared de un pasillo solitario.- Si, vi tus heridas; y también vi como ese lunático te cortó el cuello.- Por un segundo recordó la angustia que le invadió al ver como el filo del arma abrió una apertura justo aun lado de la arteria principal, dejando que su sangre empapara sus dedos; cerró los ojos con fuerza queriendo que aquel sentimiento de vacío desapareciera.

-No fue nada grave.- Reclamo en un leve intento de que sus argumentos se detuvieran en ese punto.

-Eso no es a lo que me refiero, Dipper.- Sentenció autoritaria, su voz; antes dulce y suave, se volvió firme y ligeramente áspera.

-¿En ese caso, a que te refieres?- Pudo haber sonado sarcástico e hiriente, pero no fue el caso, puesto que entono esas palabras con resignación. Rindiéndose ante lo que sea que ella pidiese.

-Me refiero a que sí vas a hacer algo peligroso, deberías de comentárselo a los demás.- También ella se rendía, esperando que llegasen los dos a un común acuerdo.

-No es tan peligroso. Además, estoy con Gideon y Marius.- Por algún motivo que no entendía, volvió a pelear, queriendo ganar en aquella pelea que parecía más bien contra sí mismo.

-No me mientas, Pines. Se exactamente que cara pones cuando estas poniéndote en peligro a ti mismo mientras haces lo posible para ocultárselo a los demás.- Nuevamente con ligera molestia alzo la voz, miraba a la nada misma con determinación como sí viera en ese punto del espacio el par de ojos grises del chico que le robaba suspiros sin miramientos.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Qué cara pongo?- Le retaba a decir lo que era la verdad a aquella rubia mientras apretaba un puño con fuerza, sintiéndose idiota por iniciar una pelea con la chica.

-La misma que pusiste cuando me sonreíste esa noche en el bosque; mientras me ponías tu sudadera encima de los hombros poco antes de que la bruja te atrapara.- Por un segundo, la voz de la joven rubia se quebró. Ambos se quedaron callados pensando en aquel abrazo cálido a mitad de una fría y poco normal noche de verano de hacía dos años, cuando aquel muchacho convenció a la joven de acompañarlo al bosque con el pretexto de perder el tiempo y poco después se recrimino el ser demasiado torpe por haber puesto a la muchacha en aquel peligro potencial.

-Es una sonrisa hecha para hacer que no se preocupen los demás.- Se las ingenio para decir ese motivo, sus labios apenas podían moverse de manera que dijeran lo que quería, y no lo que sentía. Ya que sí se dejaba dominar por ese sentimiento, le pediría perdón a la joven Northwest; perdón por no ser sincero, perdón por no ser abierto a ella, perdón por no confiar en su capacidad, perdón...- Perdón por no ser honesto.- Se le escucho decir, no, no era un invento de su imaginación; Pacífica había escuchado como claramente el joven castaño pedía disculpas por no ser honesto. Una sonrisa torcida se hizo presente en su rostro, su genio se calmó y una cálida sensación nació sin previo aviso en el centro de su pecho.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el bosque;**_

Dipper estaba a punto de golpear su cabeza contra un árbol, no planeaba pedirle perdón a la muchacha, fue algo que se le salió. Algo que pedía a gritos salir de su pecho; no se arrepentía de hacerlo, si no, de no hacerlo de frente. Apretaba los párpados y los puños con fuerza a la par que hacia rechinar sus dientes y su celular gracias a la fuerza aplicada; fuerza que le salía por lo incompetente que estaba siendo, por lo insensible, por lo idiota...

-Regresa a salvo. Es lo único que te pido.- Su cálido y comprensivo tono de voz le hizo detener su acción a poco de estrellar su cabeza contra la corteza de un pino cercano. Abrió los ojos como platos, como sí aquello que se encontraba sosteniendo fuera la chica con la que hablaba.

-Lo hare… Te lo prometo.- No pudo evitar responderle de la misma manera que se lo pidió. Un silencio nuevamente se hizo presente en la llamada; causando un momento ligeramente incomodo por la forma en que habían terminado las cosas.- Nos vemos mas al rato.- Empezó a despedirse, debía de hacerlo, no podían quedarse hablando mucho tiempo o alguien podía desesperarse; además, siempre existía tiempo suficiente para que los dos pudiesen y además, a hablar a solas.

-Nos vemos…- Casi como un suspiro le respondió, los ánimos aun se mantenían, pero ahora con una mezcla bastante extraña.

-Te quiero.- Nuevamente, algo que se le salía sin pensar. Su cuerpo se tenso de la nada, su garganta se seco, sus ideas huyeron despavoridas de su cabeza; sentía que había hablado de mas en esa ocasión, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese tartamudear una torpe respuesta, algo sucedió, ella le contesto.

-También te quiero, Dipper. Nos vemos.- Se oía como una respuesta bastante natural, y era por que así era, la chica Northwest contesto por simple reacción, sin pensar; solamente, contesto así por que era él quien se lo decía.

La llamada finalizo después de esas palabras. Y Dipper no daba crédito a nada, sentía que un mar de sensaciones se apoderaban de su persona al repasar en su mente aquellas palabras tan dulces como la miel misma. Y de ser por él, seguiría gozando de el dulzor de las mismas, pero para su infortunio, aún tenía cosas que hacer; un lugar a donde ir, y un par de chicos que, dada la sensación en el ambiente, no paraban de verlo. Se volteó para apreciarlos con ligero temor y vergüenza, acertando en la conjetura realizada. Marius y Gideon estaban de pie en el mismo lugar donde se detuvieron, miraban burlescos al tercer chico mientras mantenían una amplia sonrisa y una ceja alzada, a la par que, posaban de forma desafiante; retando al castaño a negar las cosas que habían presenciado.

-¿Se les perdió algo?- Actuando a la defensiva, no se le ocurrió una mejor manera de lograr que el par se girará sobre sí mismos para volver a caminar.

-Y dice que no son pareja.- Se burlo el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que retomaba el camino fijado hacia poco.

-Deja eso aún lado, dice que esta confundido.- Sin dudarlo se unió a la burla contra el joven cazador de lo paranormal.

-Arg…- No pudo hacer mas que gruñir ante las palabras del par, pero, sin que estos lo vieran; su boca se torció a manera de una sonrisa, una acción generada por haber podido escuchar esas palabras de la rubia de ojos azules. Pero, de nueva cuenta aquel sentimiento de estar haciendo lo incorrecto le inundo otra vez. Su sonrisa se fue perdiendo al mismo tiempo que desenmarañaba mas esos pensamientos, aquellos en donde no estaba siendo justo con dos muchachas en especifico. Sacudió su cabeza negándose a la idea de seguir recriminándose su falta de conciencia sobre sus propias emociones; y sin mas, solamente se digno a seguir con la idea de cumplir con la misión por la que estaba en el bosque en esos momentos.

Suspiro con pesadez, las horas ya habían pasado como el agua de un rio, y a su alrededor se sentía como poco a poco el ambiente se volvía mas tenso y el aire emanaba un aroma a podredumbre bastante fuerte; las aves del bosque al igual que el resto de los animales se fueron callando conforme entraban a una zona en especifica. Los muchachos desenfundaron sus armas, se alistaban y agudizaban sus sentidos para prepararse si es que el combate les llegaba por sorpresa.

-Esto no es normal.- Soltó Gideon mientras hacia levitar sus dagas por encima de sus palmas; preparándose para lanzaras y manipularlas contra lo que sea que viere en ese momento.

-Y que lo digas. Debe de ser por que estamos cerca.- Marius parecía bastante tranquilo; pero aun que su semblante fuera despreocupada, su puño que estrujaba con fuerza la espada les decía a los dos lo contrario. Estaba listo para pelear en cualquier segundo, solo necesitaba de algo que le incitara a hacerlo, miraba a todos lados en busca de aquella bestia que buscaban, sabia que estaba cerca, pero no en donde.

-No nos podemos dar el lujo de estar admirando el ambiente, vamos, necesitamos darnos prisa.- Dipper apresuraba el paso, si, sabia que algo los observaba de entre las sombras, pero este no saldría a no ser que representasen una amenaza menor, una que fuera fácil de destazar.

-P-Pero…- Gideon intento hablar, pero sin previo aviso, en una gran distancia que se formo entre el chico Pines y los dos jóvenes de atrás, cayo una bestia. Impacto tan fuerte con el suelo que este se sacudió por un segundo gracias a la fuerza de choque, los jóvenes apenas alzaron la guardia cuando este ser se abalanzo sobre el castaño con las garras de frente, lista para acabar con su existencia.

Pero no seria tan fácil, el chico se agacho con rapidez y alzo la punta de su arma para que esa cosa, lo que sea que fuere, cayese de lleno en la misma. Aunque, de igual manera las cosas no serian demasiado fáciles para ellos tres. La bestia se contorsiono a mitad del aire, cambiando la trayectoria de su vuelo; logrando que su destino de caída fuera a unos metros de distancia del muchacho de ojos grises. Quien al verse en esa situación cambio nuevamente su postura mientras que sus amigos corrieron para ponerse a su lado; los dos, con sus armas en alto listos para pelear como era debido, mas sin en cambio, solo pudieron quedarse inmóviles a la par que veían a aquel aterrador ser con sorpresa y repudio.

Era parecido a un perro, pero de piel roja; le faltaba bastante pelo y este solo se encontraba poblando la parte de la espina dorsal, sus garras de las cuatro patas eran bastante afiladas a la par que de color negro. Sus colmillos amarillentos se asomaban de sus fauces en una clara amenaza contra sus vidas; aunque sin duda, lo que mas llamaba su atención eran tres cosas. Una, que era tan grande como un caballo enano. Dos, que sus cuencas de los ojos se encontraban vacías. Y tres, las dos colas de buen tamaño de un mismo color rojo con un mechón de pelo negro en las puntas.

-Bueno- se escucho de repente como un susurro confiado- No esta tan mal. Es pequeño.- Soltó el joven de la mochila de un modo bastante despreocupado.

-¿PEQUEÑO?- Preguntaron los dos de un modo bastante indignado y molesto. Como si les hubiera ofendido que fueran victimas de una mala broma.

-Si, bueno, su tamaño verdadero debía de ser de tres metros de alto.- Les explico al mismo tiempo que veía como aquel anormal ser comenzaba a pasearse por el lugar sin quitarles la, si se podía llamar así, mirada.

-En ese caso, supongo que es nuestro día de suerte.- El chico Pines esperaba que solo fuera una declaración mas del joven pelirrojo, pero no fue así, si no, que fue la apertura para lanzarse a la pelea.

Corrió contra aquella bestia de un modo casi desesperado, y sin detenerse a pensar las cosas, lanzo una fuerte estocada contra la misma. Quien al verse en esa situación no dudo en saltar y abalanzarse en su contra pasando justo encima de la hoja de metal que amenazaba su vida, y con ello, estando a punto de caer sobre el barón. Aunque, de nueva cuenta tuvo que contorsionarse para esquivar un ataque en el aire, puesto que, de la nada, dos dagas volaban como si tuviesen vida propia. Y danzaron en el aire de una manera bastante amenazantes, la criatura pegaba unos cuantos saltos cortos para esquivarlas al igual que procuraba no ser alcanzada por la centelleante hoja de una espada bastante peculiar. Era rápida, pero no tanto, y menos, cuando el ataque le llegaba por arriba gracias a una estrategia improvisada; los dos muchachos se las arreglaron para lograr que el gutural ser se detuviera justo debajo de un árbol en particular. Los tres se quedaron quietos, para que, desde arriba de la copa del pino cayese un muchacho con la punta de su lanza apuntando al suelo, cayendo por completo en medio de la espalda del perro, sonrió victorioso, pero la misma seña de felicidad se desvaneció en cuanto la punta de metal resbalara en la dura piel, generando que su atentado fuera dirigido al suelo y no a las entrañas de la criatura como era el plan original.

Tardo un segundo en asimilar lo que había sucedido, estaba de rodillas justo a un lado de Samael, su arma yacía clavada al suelo y las fauces del aterrador ser estaban abriéndose amenazantes en su dirección. Sintió el beso frio de una muerte que estaba por llegar, pero de la nada el ataque de la criatura se vio interrumpido por uno que llegaba de su flanco derecho. Una de las dagas del albino golpeo su alargado hocico generando que este frenara su acto contra el castaño, se volteo a ver quien había osado arremeter en su contra, pero solo pudo apreciar como una nueva daga golpeaba sus dientes de nueva cuenta, provocándole un intenso dolor que no le dio tiempo de asimilar, ya que, Marius, quien se encontraba empuñando su espada con ambas manos, la blandió como si esta fuera un bate de beisbol con dirección a su cuello. Por su parte, Dipper ya había desclavado del suelo su confiable lanza, y con la parte de los huesos golpeo por atrás el cuello de Samael, queriendo acentuar la fuerza de impacto para la espada del joven barón mientras que Gideon se mantenía algo lejos de la acción, pero no por ello no participaba, de hecho, sus dos dagas se dirigían con fuerza y velocidad a cada uno de los laterales de la futura zona de impacto; los ataques sincronizados deberían de ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para acabar con el perro-demonio, aunque, estaban consientes de que abrían terminado demasiado rápido con su labor.

El pelirrojo se mantenía con una postura de bateador, las piernas ligeramente abiertas y a una distancia prudente de la asquerosa criatura; en sus manos sostenía con fuerza su nueva espada, sentía la tierra en las plantas de sus pies y el viento pegando en su pecho. Se sentía con la adrenalina a tope, tanto, que podía jurar que el tiempo iba mas lento, permitiéndole ver como poco a poco los ataques llegaban a donde apuntaban. Miro a su alrededor por un segundo, Gideon se mantenía a su derecha a unos metros con las dos manos alzadas; su cuerpo con algunos tatuajes temporales bastante rudos y un taparrabos que apenas y cubría su hombría, su miraba reflejaba determinación, y un ligero ceño fruncido le daba a entender que enserio le parecía repulsiva la criatura que tenían frente suyo y que estaba por recibir una serie de ataques que acabarían con cualquiera. Miro a esta, sangraba una espesa sustancia negra de los huecos donde hace poco habían unos afilados colmillos, estaba en pose de guardia y a punto de dar un fuerte impulso hacia atrás para poder retroceder, pero justamente ahí es donde entraban sus amigos en acción. Ya que Dipper sostenía su arma en diagonal con la punta hacia arriba, pero con el cuerpo de la misma era con la que iba a arremeter desde la retaguardia para evitar que se escapase y acrecentar la fuerza con la que él estaba a punto de impactar. De igual manera, las dagas del chico Gleeful volaban a la misma zona de impacto pero por los laterales, cortando toda vía de escape para la horripilante criatura. Poco a poco el tiempo volvía a la normalidad, las acciones de cada uno recobraban el movimiento y como era de esperarse, todos acertaron de lleno.

El chico Pines golpeo la parte trasera del cuello de la criatura, generando que esta se hiciera hacia el frente al mismo tiempo que el barón golpeo con fuerza el cuello de la misma y las armas del muchacho Gleeful impactaban de lleno con los laterales. La fuerza de combinar todos esos ataques se sintió en los brazos de los dos que golpearon directamente contra la bestia, pero no se esperaban que de ahí no avanzaran; paso un segundo casi eterno para los tres, y sin previo aviso, Samael pego un potente salto para poder escapar de esa prisión con el objetivo de caer justo detrás del pelirrojo pero no sin antes empujar con fuerza a aquellos que tocaban de forma directa su cuerpo.

Rugió en seña de repudiar a sus contrincantes, quienes miraban incrédulos lo que acababa de suceder. La piel de aquella bestia era demasiado resistente, tanto que; aun con la combinación de todos sus ataques esta no cedió. Pasaron unos segundos y se volvieron a poner en guardia después de incorporarse. Gideon inclusive se permitió usar su magia para recoger del suelo dos piezas amarillentas; que daban luces de ser los colmillos de la criatura. Misma que no dudo el empezar a correr, dejando detrás suyo un rastro de sangre tan oscura como la tinta.

-Sigámosla.- Ordeno el castaño al ver que emprendía la retirada. No se acomodaría su lanza en su espalda, no quería ser tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Cómo acabaremos con esa cosa? Su piel es demasiado dura.- El joven pelirrojo le seguía sin dudarlo, pero aun se encontraba consternado por la resistencia de la aterradora criatura que acababa de salvarse.

-Quizás lo sea, pero no es igual de resistente por dentro.- Gideon abría la mano derecha, enseñando los colmillos que le arranco a la bestia, dándole una base a su argumento.

-Si, esa es una forma de poder hacerlo, la otra es rebotando el conjuro.- Metía la mano en su moran en busca de su libreta para rápidas anotaciones, misma que metió en su bolsillo del traje de baño. Después, se quito de encima su equipaje para poder pasárselo al albino.- Ten, mis diarios. Intenten detenerlo lo mas que puedan, yo iré a la cueva donde lo invocaron por las cosas para revertir su invocación.- Los dos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas entre ellos por lo dicho, asintieron, y sin dudarlo le dejaron irse por su cuenta. Quizás sin uno de ellos se les aria mas difícil, pero de nada les serviría estar todos juntos si no podían acabar con aquel ser. Y tras un breve intercambio de palabras, se separaron. Marius y Gideon le seguían la pista a Samael bajo los amarillentos rayos de luz de aquella tarde; que poco a poco dejaba de serlo, mientras que Dipper iría al lugar señalado que le indico el albino, un poco mas adentro del bosque, con un aire podrido cada vez mas insoportable, donde la luz del sol dejaba de tocar. Ahí, en esa parte del bosque donde la temperatura se volvía fría, casi muerta.

Sus pasos dejaron de ser rápidos, ya que debía de ser mas cauto, controlo su respiración de forma automática, y sus ojos se posaban sobre todo lo que pudiera ser algo de relevancia para lo que buscaba. Pero de hacerlo así, ya que, a poco de que dejo de correr, frente a él yacía una cueva oscura con un aire bastante pesado; tanto que su instinto le decía que no debía de entrar, cosa que, le daba la razón al hacerlo; se puso la lanza en la espalda, sentía que no la iba a necesitar; además, debía de tener las manos libres.

De forma segura comenzó a adentrarse en aquel refugio natural de manera lenta, esperando a que su vista se aclimatara a la oscuridad; y cuando esta hubo realizado dicha labor, se arrepintió al instante de su decisión. Una escena peor a la que encontró antes en el almacén; ya que ahora, en aquella caverna circular de unos dos metros de radio, yacía en el suelo un octagrama de línea consecutiva; en sus puntas habían rosas de color rojo sangre, y en el suelo habían residuos de un montículo de arena rosa, pero eso era lo que habían en la parte baja. Era lo que adornaba los laterales lo que le generaba deseos de vomitar al muchacho, ya que, ahora habían seis cadáveres distintos, tres hombres y tres mujeres, todos desnudos y repartidos en ambas paredes donde se encontraban colgados por los tobillos, con múltiples cortes por todo su cuerpo, cortes que asemejaban ser símbolos. Mismos que él ya conocía, ya que indago que eran aquellos brotes de tan particular nombre, mismos que, salían de las bocas de cada uno de los cuerpos inertes. Sin duda, algo para hacerle vomitar a cualquiera que se adentrara en dicho lugar.

Trago en seco, y evitando el contacto visual con aquellos ojos suplicantes de las pobres y desafortunadas personas, empezó a caminar con rumbo a la zona de invocación. Del suelo tomo delicadamente cada una de las rosas rojas con tallo negro, esas ocho rosas de sangre eran necesarias para revertir el conjuro al igual que lo era un poco del residuo de aquella arena rosada y la tierra del lugar donde invocaron a la asquerosa criatura.

- _Tienen acceso a escritos prohibidos._ \- Pensó para sus adentros mientras en su mano izquierda sostenía con cuidado ese ramo de flores del averno. Y con la mano derecha tomaba un montículo de tierra que combinaba lo ultimo que necesitaba. Le daba la espalda a la entrada del lugar, sentía el viento golpear su espalda al igual que un ligero sudor descender por la misma.- Lo mejor será que le diga a Ford y a Stan que esto esta aquí, así ellos podrán venir a investigar y podremos dar con esos lunáticos lo mas pronto posible.- Soltó en voz alta el muchacho al mismo tiempo que se erguía después de tomar lo ultimo necesario.

-De nada te servirá eso.- Una voz detrás suyo le helo la sangre. Era profunda, pero a la vez, familiar. Como si aquel que le estaba ablando ya lo hubiera conocido, poco a poco se dio la vuelta, encarando a aquel que se mantenía de pie justo en la entrada del lugar. Un hombre fornido, vestido completamente de negro igual que el sujeto con el que había peleado la tarde anterior, pero este, con la diferencia de tener una mascara de Ogro color azul rey.

-¿A-Ah, si? ¿Por qué no?- Le encaro, no sabia que hacer, pero era mejor eso que nada. Cuidaba de no apretar demasiado las manos, ya que de hacerlo, estaría tirando a la basura la ultima oportunidad que tenia para detener a Samael.

-Por que para cuando ellos lleguen ya no habrá nada.- Empezó a caminar de forma circular, y al ver que quería adentrarse en la cueva, Dipper también lo hizo, pero con dirección a la salida de la misma.- Ya que yo ya abre limpiado todo este desastre.- Casi sin emociones eran articuladas esas palabras mientras que las manos del tipo se movían hacia su cintura, como si estuviera viendo una obra de arte.

-En ese caso las cosas son sencillas, solamente debo detenerte a ti para evitar eso.- Le retaba con fuerza en sus palabras y seguridad en su pose.

-Oh, no quieres hacer eso.- Levanto una mano en seña de negativa y frenando sus instintos de pela.

-¿Ah, no? Parece que no me conoces.- Se jacto mientras veía la forma en que pudiera tomar la lanza de su espalda después de dejar las cosas que tenia en las manos en un lugar seguro.

-Al contrario, Pines. Te conozco bien, y se que no perderás el tiempo conmigo. No mientras tus amigos están en peligro.- Esa declaración le hizo fruncir el ceño con enojo, quería articular una maldición, pero aquel enmascarado continuo.- Yo no tardare ni cinco minutos en destruir este lugar, y en treinta minutos empezara a atardecer.- Quería dar un punto, pero el muchacho no lo veía a simple vista.- Parece que no comprender a lo que quiero llegar. Bueno, descuida, te lo explicare. Si peleas conmigo ahora, nuestra pelea puede extenderse hasta media hora, el tiempo suficiente para que Samael obtenga un aumento de poder gracias a que habrán pasado veinticuatro horas desde que inicio el ritual de su invocación. Tu ya estarás demasiado débil, y por lo tanto, quizás le puedas tender una trampa y así poder volver a sellarlo, pero, nada te asegura que tus dos amigos salgan vivos de ese incremento de poder.- Eso le hizo hervir la sangre de la furia, no sabia si lo que decía era verdad o no. Pero si tenia algo demasiado claro, no debía de perder el tiempo con él, debía de ir con sus amigos. Pero, al igual que eso, lo que estaba siendo amenazado con ser destruido era una pista demasiado importante para el caso de los enmascarados. Estaba en una encrucijada, por un lado estaba su deber de proteger al mundo de un par de enfermos mentales que amenazaban con ser demasiado peligrosos, y por el otro, estaba su obligación moral de salvar a sus amigos. Quienes en ese preciso instante debían de estarlo dando todo para pelear contra la bestia que dejo a su cargo, y quizás, pudiese ser que ya hasta estuviesen lastimados por el combate, o cansados por la carrera.

-Eres un…- Apretó la mandíbula antes de maldecir, tenia que tomar una decisión, y debía de hacerlo ya. No podía simplemente ignorar los hechos que se le presentaban con tanto ímpetu. Miro sus manos con los objetos necesarios para detener al perro-demonio, después, volteo la mirada a aquel lunático; frunció el ceño enojado, tomó una larga bocanada de aire; y deseó no arrepentirse de lo que estaba por hacer.


	53. Bestias Ciegas de Ira

_**Ok, el nuevo capitulo esta aqui. Espero que sea de su agrado lo que acabe escribiendo. Quizas no sea tan complicado como capitulos de antes, pero sin duda tendra unas cuanta pistas de lo que sucedera en un futuro cercano en este universo alterno. 7u7 Como sea, si les gusto el capitulo espero que puedan hacermelo saber por medio de un Review, de igual forma dejen uno si no les gusto algo en particular, o si no entendieron cierta parte. :D**_

 _ **Pero, dejando aun lado eso, comencemos. Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un Fan para Fans y con el unico proposito de entretener, sin animos de lucro.**_

 _ **Marcoman; Pondria mas romance, pero quiero que lo lleven poco a poco. Lo que le pongo a cada capitulo es solamente lo necesario. x3**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 32: Bestias Ciegas de Ira**_

Corría con fuerza, su respiración agitada hacia contraste con la tranquilidad reinante de la parte del bosque en el que estaba. En su mano derecha mantenía firmemente la combinación de tierra y arena rosa, mientras que en la izquierda sujetaba delicadamente las rosas rojas con tallo negro, procurando no maltratarlas demasiado en el camino. Su mirada se encontraba fija en lo que había enfrente suyo, cuidando el no tropezarse o caer mientras mantenía una carrera constante mientras que apretaba la mandíbula al recordar lo sucedido apenas hacia unos minutos.

 _ **Flash Back;**_

-… desgraciado hijo de- No termino, aquel enmascarado le interrumpió con un seño de la mano.

-Ah-ha. No digas malas palabras, no es adecuado. Vamos, ¿no tienes algo que hacer?- Se burlo el enmascarado, o al menos, así lo sentía él, ya que su forma de expresarse no le daba por asegurado nada.

-Te juro… Que acabare con ustedes un día de estos.- Sentencio poco antes de dar media vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse con cuidado.

-No si nosotros acabamos contigo antes. Ya que, hay mas de mil cosas peores que la muerte, o al menos, para ti.- Nuevamente esa declaración, era la segunda vez que se la hacían. Pero, ni siquiera con eso volteo a verle, solamente se detuvo por un segundo para poder oírle claramente, y con eso cumplido, no dudo el empezar a correr con dirección a donde debían de estar sus amigos.- Si escuchas una explosión, bueno, date una idea de quien la causo.- Se le escucho decir antes de que la distancia entre los dos fuera demasiado pronunciada. Y cuando esto sucedió, dejo atrás esa zona del bosque que tantas malas vibras emanaba para poder llegar a donde sus amigos combatían feroces contra la bestia que ese lunático invoco.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back;**_

-Debo de darme prisa, no se si podrán resistir mucho tiempo.- Se dijo a si mismo al tiempo que saltaba una gran roca con un solo salto. Mientras que su mente trabajaba en un intento por dar con la forma correcta de invertir el sello de invocación.- Si no mal recuerdo… debo de poner las rosas a su alrededor, y después…- Murmuraba para si mismo, esforzándose por dar con una conjetura correcta a la par que andaba cada vez con mas prisa de poder auxiliar a sus camaradas.

 _ **En otra parte del bosque;**_

-Marius, cuidado.- Gideon usaba su poder para atraer al pelirrojo cerca suyo; curiosamente, desde que lo uso para proteger a todos la noche del almacén, su control en aquel hechizo se volvió mas potente, permitiéndole mover mas de cinco objetos a la vez. Pero aun así, y después de haberlo intentado, era incapaz de hacer levitar a la criatura enfrente suyo; ya que en cuanto lo intentaba, sentía que sus entrañas ardían como si hubiera comido carbón al rojo vivo.

-Gracias, Gideon.- Agradeció el barón mientras tomaba un poco de aire y apretaba el mango de su arma con algo de frustración. Era como pelear contra una piedra con patas y colmillos; por mas que lanzaba estocadas, cortes en diagonales, horizontales y verticales, la hoja de su arma no hacia mas que resbalar al impactar con su piel tan resistente.

-No agradezcas.- Pedía al verlo desde arriba; si, estaba encima de él. Mas exactamente, flotando con ayuda de su magia al mismo tiempo que maniobraba sus dagas para atacar y retener a Samael cerca de unas grandes rocas. Tenia ligeros raspones en su cuerpo, pero nada comparado a como se encontraba Marius; quien tenia una fuerte cortada en su brazo derecho, las marcas de unas garras le abrían la carne a la altura del antebrazo, pero no era nada grave, podía ser curado en cuanto llegasen a la mansión. Si es que llegaban, ya que el albino había estado notando cierto cambio en la fuerza del animal: este se volvía un poco mas rápido y ágil a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, cosa que le preocupaba.

-¿No crees que se esta volviendo cada vez mas fuerte?- Cuestiono el joven del sable mientras usaba el mismo para ponerse de pie gracias a que apoyo su cuerpo en este.

-Es justo lo que pensaba.- Confeso un poco trastornado. No, no era su imaginación, en serio la bestia se estaba volviendo cada vez mas fuerte. Y esta al parecer se había cansado de que las dagas que le asediaban solamente fueran a su hocico, por lo que, sin dudarlo, las mordió para poder sujetarlas entre sus fauces.- Ah.- Se sorprendió ligeramente al ver la acción de la criatura, quien con su espesa sangre bañaba sus armas sin miramientos.

Estaban en un pequeño claro dentro del bosque, donde la naturaleza del mismo les rodeaba de manera particular. La luz del sol poco a poco se transformaba de amarillenta a anaranjada, dando a entender que estaban a poco de caer en el atardecer. Samael yacía a unos diez metros de distancia de la suya, no mostraba signos de debilidad y mucho menos de cansancio a pesar de tener una herida que no paraba de sangrar a la par que de manchar el lugar donde se encontraba con su espesa sangre negra. El animal rugió, y el par se puso en guardia a la espera de volver a pelear.

-Dudo que podamos aguantar mucho mas tiempo. ¿Alguna idea?- Sugirió Marius al mismo tiempo que se aferraba mas a su espada, pero a la vez, sintiendo el ardor de su herida que se abrió por la tensión puesta en su musculo.

-Ninguna que nos dure demasiado tiempo.- Respondió a la par que ponía a trabajar su mente a todo lo que daba, arrepintiéndose de aun no tener a sus secuaces consigo; pero a la vez, agradeciendo el hecho de no haberlos involucrado en ese lio.

-En ese caso, estamos en un lio bastante grande. ¿Cuánto crees que tarde nuestro amigo Dipper?- Su pose poco a poco ganaba mas fuerza, pero el ver que el perro-demonio también se ponía en posición de atacar, las ganas de batallar se le fueron; ¿y quien podía culparlo? Algo dentro de aquel anormal ser le causaba la sensación de querer irse corriendo, pero la valentía y el espíritu de lucha le incitaba a quedarse y dar la cara. Aunque, la emoción se iba conforme aquella criatura comenzaba a dar pasos en su dirección; ambos jóvenes tensaron los músculos en seña de la tensión, se esperaban lo peor, pero aun así, no querían rendirse. Pero, de la nada, Gideon sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo.

-¿Pero que…?- Giro la cabeza levemente, apreciando como la mochila del chico Pines comenzaba a flotar en una dirección en especifica, jalándolo de paso. Y con eso basto, entendió por completo lo que sucedía, mas aun al ver las pequeñas hojas blancas de la libreta del muchacho que yacían clavadas en distintas ramas de los arboles, indicándole un camino a seguir como las migajas de pan para Hansel y Gretel.- Marius…- le llamo en un susurro- cuando te diga, corremos hacia el bosque.- Pidió al mismo tiempo que descendía al suelo.

-¿Ya tienes un plan?- Pregunto ligeramente confundido por la repentina petición del albino, pero sin voltear a verle, ya que mantenía sus ojos sobre las cuencas vacías de la criatura que les amenazaba en ese preciso instante.

-Yo no…- Se limito a decir con ligera burla en su voz.- ¿Listo? ¡Corre!- Ordeno al mismo tiempo que emprendía una carrera al interior del espeso bosque, seguido de cerca por su amigo. Tenían una ventaja de ocho metros sobre su contrincante, pero esta misma cada vez mas se hacia menor, aunque, no se preocuparon mucho de eso y menos cuando el albino vio una hoja clavada en la rama de un árbol; pero esta con la peculiaridad de tener una flecha apuntando hacia el cielo. Y aun lado de donde se encontraba la susodicha; se mantenía el castaño de pie, habían llegado hasta una orilla que daba a una pendiente bastante pronunciada, y el chico Pines se encontraba de pie a unos par de metros de esta. Analizó las cosas por un segundo, y sin dudarlo, se hizo levitar a si mismo y al pelirrojo, flotando por encima de unos cuantos metros por encima del suelo, ambos miraron al chico de ojos grises, que esperaba paciente a que la bestia llegara a él. Pero también, logrando reconocer unas rosas esparcidas en el suelo a modo de circulo.

Y desde las alturas, el par de jóvenes vieron como su audaz amigo se ponía en pose de recibir a su acérrimo enemigo con valor. Separo las piernas a la par que las doblaba ligeramente. En su mano izquierda mantenía empuñada su arma mientras que en la derecha sostenía algo irreconocible para los dos. Pero eso no era lo que estaban apreciando en ese momento, si no, que la bestia demoniaca contra la que peleaban estaba ya a un metro de él. Punto exacto, para que saltara y abriera sus sangrientas fauces para arremeter con su filosos dientes en contra del castaño generando que, con esa acción cayeran las dagas del chico Gleeful al suelo. Pero este ni siquiera hizo seña de esquiarlo ni de tomarle demasiada atención a ese dato, solamente, alzó la mano donde portaba aquello desconocido para el par.

Los segundos volvieron a ir lentos para los espectadores; quienes admiraban con asombro como poco a poco los dos iban acercando al otro sus ataques, siendo el del castaño el más rápido puesto que no dependía de la gravedad. Y sin más; poder conectar su mano sobre su enemigo a la altura de su cuello, para que; al instante de hacerlo y frenar su arremetida, las ocho rosas que se encontraban en el suelo comenzaron a brillar con fuerza y en un color rojo eléctrico. Una luz salía de las mismas para que se conectaran de forma consecutiva formando un octagrama bastante brillante. Después, de las mismas rosas emergía una descarga eléctrica que impactaba contra Samael, infringiéndole daños considerables.

El par que se mantenía volando a buena distancia de lo que estaba sucediendo poco a poco descendió hasta una distancia considerable de aquel espectáculo. Ambos, embobados por estar viendo como el chico Pines se encontraba sellando de vuelta al Perro-Demonio que les amenazaba, y no solo por eso, si no; por la forma en que aquellos destellos semejantes a rayos desgarraban la piel de tan horrendo ser. Aunque, las cosas no serian tan agradables para nadie; ya que, sin previo aviso, una explosión retumbo a lo lejos, pero su honda de choque fue bastante peculiar; ya que pareciera que no afectaba a la naturaleza misma, pero a los dos chicos los saco volando de sus lugares, impidiéndoles a ambos, que pudieran ver el como la bestia se zafaba de su fatal destino con un brusco movimiento de cuerpo completo.

Dipper no pudo sostener su agarre, Samael se contorsiono en cuanto la honda de choque de una explosión, que ya se daba a la idea de que había sido, les alcanzo, generando que pudiera librarse de su sellado; para su suerte, tuvo tiempo suficiente para clavar la punta de su arma al suelo, proporcionándose a si mismo de un punto de apoyo bastante fijo: pero no era lo mismo con la bestia, ya que pareciera que al demonio no le afecto en lo mas mínimo la tremenda sacudida que los movió de su lugar a él y a sus amigos. Y con las intenciones de devolver los ataques, aquel ser del averno decidió que seria buena idea contraatacar al castaño después de haberle hecho tanto daño.

Sus fauces nuevamente se abrieron de par en par, la estabilidad de Dipper aun no se regeneraba lo cual indicaba que aun no podía quitarse de encima de su arma, y los colmillos poco a poco se acercaban a su rostro; por lo que, como ultima opción para salvar su pellejo, no vio mas alternativa que alzar su brazo derecho nuevamente. Dejando que los dientes ponzoñosos de la criatura se incrustaran en su carne. Provocando un ardido dolor que le calaba los huesos con fuerza, la tierra que aun mantenía entre sus dedos la dejo caer a causa del inmenso dolor. Un dolor que poco a poco le enojaba, que le hacia arder en ira; no lo pensó dos veces, la bestia movía bruscamente su cabeza en un intento de despedazar su extremidad, pero gracias a la combinación de ambas sangres, esta tarea no era sencilla, y él también participo en ese juego, jalo de manera desprevenida su brazo hacia atrás, girando sobre si mismo y dejando al monstruo a la orilla de la pendiente. Saco su lanza de su escondite, la giro sobre su palma un par de veces, para después lanzar una estocada contra el costado de la bestia.

-Ahora si traspasa.- Rugió con éxtasis el castaño al ver su ataque fue efectivo en ese intento. Y como si no fuese él quien lo hiciera, hundió aun mas profundo su ataque, para que la punta de su lanza hurgara en los adentros de Samael. La criatura, al verse tan amenazada, se intento librar de su fatídico final soltando el brazo del chico, pero este no tenia intenciones de dejarle ir, y menos con la ira que ahogaba sus venas.- Ni lo pienses, te regresare al infierno.- Ahora con ambos brazos libres, no dudo en empuñar con mayor fuerza su arma, sin siquiera recordar que estaban a solo unos pasos de caer por la pendiente; y esa misma distancia se redujo considerablemente en cuanto puso mayor fuerza en su arremetida.

Los dos cayeron por la misma sin siquiera poder auxiliarse en algún lado, y aunque el chico Pines logro desencajar su lanza del cuerpo de la bestia, no la mantuvo consigo mucho tiempo. La soltó a media caída, misma que se daba a conocer como una bastante larga, y mas aun cuando no dejaba de rodar por la misma al igual que el perro a un lado suyo. Pero, hubo algo interesante en la caída, una piedra a medio salir de la tierra se encontró en el camino del muchacho, rasgando con fuerza a la mitad de su espalda. Cosa que le hizo sentir un fuego interno bastante poco común, uno que había sentido solo un par de ocasiones atrás, uno que le cegaba por completo; tanto así, que al llegar al final de la pendiente, consiguió caer de pie; al igual que Samael.

Ambos se mantenían la mirada, bueno; si es que esa expresión valía para el Perro-Demonio, emanaban una aura demasiado pesada y sentían como el odio los intoxicaba lentamente mientras mas duraba sus expresiones de odio. Se irguieron por un segundo, una pose derecha fue la que los poseyó por un instante, uno en el que parecían ser solo dos animales listos para arrancarse las gargantas usando simplemente los colmillos. Al finalizar ese segundo, saltaron al combate nuevamente, sin miramientos y con un instinto asesino floreciendo por cada poro de su piel.

El joven Pines fue el primero en conectar el golpe, un gancho derecho directo a la nariz negruzca y asquerosa del ser infernal, después, un gancho con el puño a donde clavo anteriormente la lanza; infringiendo mucho mas daño del que la criatura había sufrido antes. Y para rematar, una fuerte patada ascendente en diagonal contra el esternón de la criatura; definitivamente no era él quien hacia esos movimientos, pero no había nadie mas. Se encontraba confundido, absorto en una oscuridad que le ahogaba desmedidamente, pero, no clamaba por ayuda: simplemente, se dejaba ser. Samael salió volando hasta chocar contra un árbol, sus fuerzas disminuyeron bastante, y las heridas no le eran de ayuda en lo absoluto, olfateo el ambiente con las fosas nasales que no paraban de sangrar, y aparte de poder oler esa misma sustancia, olía la inconfundible sensación de que un depredador mucho mas fuerte estaba tras de su existencia.

-¿Sucede algo perrito? No estas tan bravo como antes. Y eso que ambos estamos heridos.- Comento el castaño con bastante burla, creyendo que la criatura era capaz de escucharle y entenderle.- Oh, espera. Eso puede cambiar.- Sobre la palma izquierda realizaba unos sellos que era capaz de trazar incluso en la oscuridad, y sin siquiera mirarlo, sentía como un fuego envolvía la misma. Acto seguido, levanto la extremidad hacia la contraria, pasando el mismo por la mordida que le fue infligida antes de caer por la pendiente, y sin mas, esta comenzó a cerrarse de forma milagrosa; desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.- Ahora si, estas en desventaja.- Se jacto a la par que se agachaba y tomaba un pedazo de tronco de buen tamaño.- Vamos, ¿te parece si jugamos a traer la rama?- Sentía como una sonrisa siniestra se formaba en su rostro, eso muy en el fondo lo preocupaba, tanto ese detalle, como que lentamente perdía la conciencia de lo que hacia. Pero aun así, la sonrisa no desaparecía a pesar de tener esas preocupaciones en la cabeza; en ves de eso, solamente logro articular su brazo para levantar el pedazo de madera por encima de su cabeza con la intención y acción de lanzarlo en dirección de la infernal bestia. Asestando de lleno contra su cabeza, la cual levanto al instante después de soportar dicho golpe, pero solo lo hizo para tener de cerca de un joven de ojos rojos que rayaban lo gris, con un puño en alto y una sonrisa que no era suya, ni eso, ni el par de iris que podía petrificar a cualquiera.- Vamos, vamos… Solo sonrió por que eres un idiota.- Espeto antes de arremeter con un puñetazo de nueva cuenta, sentía la necesidad de acabar con la existencia de la criatura, y esta ahora era igual de débil que un ser normal; ya no mas piel dura, no mas velocidad punta, no mas resistencia, era ahora solo un ser vivo mas de ese plano con la diferencia de ser mas feo además de ser un peligro potencial para la humanidad si no era erradicado ese mismo día. Cosa que sucedería, ya que ese momento, nadie le detendría, nadie pararía ese frenesí, nadie podía hacerle frente a su fuerza.

 _ **Arriba de la pendiente;  
**_  
Marius poco a poco abrió los ojos, sentía un dolor en la parte trasera de la cabeza, pero fuera de eso; pareciese que estaba completamente bien, además de las heridas que ya tenia. Se incorporo lentamente, siendo ese el momento cuando noto que no era del todo verdad lo que pensaba, sentía sus músculos ligeramente adoloridos y partes de su cuerpo que ardían por lo que probablemente eran varias cortadas y raspaduras. Volteo la mirada a todos lados en busca de un indicio de lo que sucedió, pero solo encontró su espada a unos cuantos metros de él, además de su amigo albino. Fue ahí cuando entro en cuenta de lo ocurrido.

-¡G-Gideon!- Intento ponerse de pie, pero le fue demasiado difícil, quizás por el golpe en la cabeza, por lo que se conformo con arrastrarse hasta su camarada que era bañado por la luz rojiza de un atardecer casi presente.- Gideon, despierta.- Pedía hasta que llego a su lado y pudo moverlo por encima de los hombros con la intención de obligarlo a hacer lo que pedía.

-¿A-Ah?- Consiente o no, abría los ojos con pesadez mientras trataba de enfocar lo que sucedía. Consiguiendo divisar a su amigo pelirrojo con el rostro cubierto de barro y algunos raspones.- ¿Marius? ¿Qué te paso?- Intento incorporarse, pero le dolía la cabeza demasiado, sentía como si un bate de beisbol le hubiera golpeado con gran fuerza.

-La explosión, eso paso. Se escucho a lo lejos, nos empujo; pero no veo a Dipper por ningún lado, debemos de encontrarlo, o podría ser muy tarde.- Esas fueron las palabras mágicas para el chico Gleeful, puesto que al instante espabilo como si un balde de agua fría fuera vertido directamente en su rostro.

-E-Es cierto. Hasta donde vimos, Dipper tenia a Samael contra las cuerdas.- Logro concretar a la par que se sentaba en su lugar con un esfuerzo titánico; pero dándole la oportunidad a su amigo para que fuera por sus cosas. Cosa que hizo al instante.

-Si, pero después la honda expansiva que se genero, no se por que demonios, nos saco volando. Y no se si fue lo mismo para él.- Caminaba con pasos pesados con dirección a su espada, tomándola con fuerza por la frustración que le generaba no poder hacer nada mas en ese momento que recuperarse de sus dolencias. La admiro por un momento, viendo en el reflejo de la misma su propio rostro consternado por la preocupación. Se arto a los cinco segundos de verlo, no podía darse mas tiempo en admirarse en un pedazo de metal, debía de auxiliar a su amigo; ya que por alguna razón, sentía que este se encontraba en peligro.

-En ese caso, lo mejor será darnos prisa.- Se escucho la voz del muchacho adivino, pero esta sonaba demasiado determinada, excesivamente para alguien que acabase de despertar después de haber recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza; se giro para verle. Gideon ya se encontraba de pie, sus tatuajes estaban ligeramente difuminados por la sangre de diversas cortadas que adornaban su cuerpo de forma piadosa, una de sus manos la tenia apoyada en un árbol cercano mientras que la otra la mantenía encima de la rodilla del mismo lado para darse apoyo adicional además de que su cabello que casi nunca se salía de su lugar, en ese momento estaba sucio y alborotado, lo único que parecía estar en su lugar sin ningún desperfecto mas haya de la suciedad; era la mochila café que cargaba consigo. Pero a diferencia de su apariencia débil y cansada; su mirada reflejaba determinación bastante férrea. Poco a poco avanzo en dirección distinta a la del barón, ya que lo que buscaba se encontraba en medio de un circulo formado por una magia bastante extraña.

Las miro con curiosidad, las ocho rosas antes rojas ahora estaban completamente marchitas de un color negro y sucio como el hollín, en medio del circulo, sus dagas empapadas de sangre negra yacían clavadas en el suelo. Ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por levantarlas con sus propias manos, mas que nada por que basto con que alzara un poco las mismas para que estas empezaran a levitar en su dirección y poder dejar que escurrieran aquella hedionda sustancia.

-¿Listo?- Pregunto el pelirrojo detrás suyo, cosa que le hizo voltear a verle. El brazo derecho lo tenia lastimado, no sabia cuanto, pero así era; aunque, de forma contradictoria el joven muchacho en bañador también sostenía su arma con el mismo brazo, sin importarle que se encontrase herido. Aunque, si algo existía que pudiese indicarle que se encontraba bien, era su mirada centelleante de determinación.

-Listo.- Respondió con una sonrisa adornando sus rostro, levanto aun mas las manos, generando que sus armas se alzaran lo suficiente para que no obstruyeran el paso; se mantuvieron la mirada, asintieron con energía, para acto seguido empezar a caminar alrededor del circulo formado por las rosas de sangre. Esperando tener un indicio de donde se podría encontrar su castaño amigo. Mas sin en cambio, no fue necesario perder mucho tiempo, a la lejanía se escucho un fuerte estruendo; el par, al percibirlo, corrieron en su dirección de manera automática, queriendo dar con el muchacho Pines. Claro que si no fuese por la rápida horma de actuar de Gideon, Marius también hubiera sufrido lo que creía que le había sucedido al joven que buscaban; suspendido en el aire, el barón mostraba un rostro de desconcierto mientras veía la empinada cuesta que mostraba signos de haber tenido a dos cuerpos rodando con fuerza por la misma.

-S-Supongo que cayeron por aquí…- Comento como si el hecho de decirlo le restara importancia a que estaba por cometer el mismo acto.

-Es lo mas probable, además, su lanza esta clavada en la mitad.- También empezó a levitar para poder ver mejor, y después de ver dicha arma clavada en la tierra, no dudo en concentrarse para descender de forma segura para poder tomar dicha arma y con ella, empezar a buscar al joven de ojos grises.

 _ **En otra parte del bosque;  
**_  
La luz de un próximo atardecer estaba por consumir y adornar con su tono rojizo aquella parte del bosque; claro que seria así de no ser por las múltiples sombras que formaban los arboles de gran tamaño y de troncos secos, aunque poco a poco estos eran tirados y dejados aun lado sin mayor importancia. ¿Qué los tiraba? La respuesta era simple, ya que en ese momento incluso otro mas era brutalmente talado desde una altura de un metro del suelo, en un punto fijo donde cierto castaño impactaba con bestialidad a la gutural bestia; pero esta, al igual que las otras veces, no duraría ahí mucho tiempo. Una patada bastaba para empujarla con fuerza hacia el tronco seco y sin vida, consiguiendo que se quebrara sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Vaya, te considere una amenaza.- Se jacto de su clara ventaja, su sonrisa maniática y su despeinado cabello le daban una apariencia de temer; y mas aun con toda esa espesa sangre negra cubriendo partes de su rostro.- Pero al parecer, solo eres un perro mas.- Le veía desde arriba, con prepotencia; se sentía como si fuera otra persona. Aunque mostrara una sonrisa, esta misma ocultaba su verdadero sentimiento. Miedo. Miedo a que esa oscuridad que ahogaba su mente le terminara ahogando por completo y lo llevara a un lugar del que nunca podría regresar, necesitaba algo, alguien, cualquier cosa que le trajera de regreso.

Caminaba lentamente y con las manos en la cintura, mirando hacia abajo a la criatura; misma que estaba mal herida por aquella masacre que estaba recibiendo, su piel se caía a pedazos, dejando ver huesos de color bronce y órganos negros, le miraba con rabia, nunca espero que un humano fuera tan peligroso como para arremeter en su contra con tanta bestialidad. Abrió sus fauces para soltar un gruñido, pero a mitad de este: el pie del joven lo callo, nuevamente bajó la cabeza por una arremetida tan desconsiderada. Aunque las cosas no terminaban ahí, una mano lo tomo por el pelo negro que tenia en la espalda; y de la manera mas bruta posible, lo levanto del suelo para poder propinarle un gancho en el estomago, pero con sus ultimas fuerzas la bestia logro impulsarse con las patas traseras para el frente, golpeando con su dura cabeza el entrecejo del chico castaño. Quien al instante dio pasos hacia atrás mientras se ponía la mano en el rostro, gruño furioso, eso no había hecho mas que molestarle a un grado mas alto.

Se distanciaron de buena manera, Dipper mostraba un ojo por entre sus dedos; mientras que Samael daba señales de no querer continuar con la pelea, se giro y en un vago intento por huir, corrió con fuerza entre las sombras del bosque. Pero no pudo hacer mucho, un par de dagas se clavaron con fuerza en sus patas traseras para que dentro de estas, se jalaran con fuerza a su oponente, obligándolo a frenarse y encarar a quien había osado hacer eso. El joven también se extraño por este suceso, pero no por eso volteo la cabeza.

-Al parecer tardamos un poco, lo sentimos.- Una voz bastante familiar le sacaba lentamente de esa oscuridad. Sentía un hormigueo en los parpados, por lo que se vio forzado a abrirlos y cerrarlos rápidamente al igual que de forma consecutiva.

-Pero es que pasamos por esto.- Una mano amiga le extendía su lanza, y sin mas, la luz le llego. Aquel hormigueo se detuvo al instante de tomarla, pero de igual forma su cabeza se limpio de manera instantánea, no recordaba que había estado haciendo ni mucho menos el como llego al lugar donde estaban.- Vamos, es hora de acabar con esto.- Finalmente volteo a su derecha, Marius se encontraba poniéndose en guardia con determinación mientras la poca luz que les alumbraba amenazaba con irse en unos cuantos minutos mas.

-Si, es tiempo de acabar con todo esto.- La voz de Gideon se escucho a su izquierda, por lo que no dudo en voltear a verle; apreciando al instante el como se mantenía flotando a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo con una expresión triunfante. Después, volteo la mirada al frente, Samael presentaba signos de estar bastante golpeado y a poco de recibir los ataques finales; aunque no estaba del todo seguro si era capaz de hacerlo, ya que su cabeza daba vueltas a pesar de estar tan ligera. Pero, en un acto de voluntad, decidió dar por terminado esa batalla, tomó con fuerza su lanza, respiro hondo y concentro su vista en su objetivo.

-No lo dejes ir, Gideon.- Pidió con toda la confianza que pudo al ver que las armas del chico Gleeful yacían incrustadas a la altura de sus tobillos y le jalaban hacia ellos.

-No lo iba a hacer aunque me lo pidieras.- Fanfarroneo el joven albino al ver que estaba dispuesto a dar un final a toda la historia.

-Marius, secúndame.- Ordeno al instante emprender una carrera rápida con la lanza lista para una fuerte estocada.

-Es lo que planeaba hacer.- Se burlo el joven pelirrojo mientras corría detrás suyo con la espada lista para lanzar un potente ataque.

Ambos jóvenes estaban ya cerca de su rival, quien parecía estar ya sin fuerzas para siquiera resistirse; cosa que le conmociono al joven Pines, puesto que, por alguna razón que no entendía: Sentía que era un reflejo suyo aquel Perro-Demonio, sentía que Samael al igual que él, libraron una pelea donde ambos solamente eran un par de bestias ciegas de ira.

La estocada por fin llego contra Samael, la lanza del chico Pines atravesó su esternón por completo y fue tan férrea que incluso lo levanto del suelo y lo empotro contra un árbol. Si no se equivocaba, con la punta de su arma acababa de atravesar el corazón de la criatura, misma que al parecer planeaba no irse sin antes asegurarse de llevarse a uno de ellos al infierno consigo, ya que abrió el hocico lo mas que pudo, intentando morder la arteria principal del joven; cuyos ojos volvieron a ser grises, con sus ultimas fuerzas, mas sin en cambio, este deseo fue frustrado por la centelleante hoja de una espada que le corto de lleno la cabeza. Tan fuerte fue el golpe, que incluso el filo del sable se clavo en el tronco del árbol donde se encontraba ese monstruo; cuyo cuerpo solamente dejaba salir borbotones de espesa sustancia negra sobre la cabeza del chico de la lanza.

-Pudiste haber terminado de otra forma.- Se quejo después de limpiare un poco de esa suciedad del rostro, una mueca de asco adornaba su rostro; y poco a poco se incorporaba mientras desencajaba su arma del cadáver de aquella criatura.

-Lo quise hacer lo mas rápido posible. No había otra forma.- Se excuso el barón con cierta gracia de ver a su amigo castaño cubierto de porquería negra.

-Bueno, lo que importa es que se acabo todo.- Gideon caminaba de forma lenta hacia ellos, también se encontraba exhausto, no había forma de negar ese hecho. Llego a su lado, pero no les miro; solamente se agacho para sacar de las patas de la criatura sus armas, las limpio como pudo con la piel de la misma y sin dudarlo las puso en la parte trasera de su taparrabos.

-Si, eso es lo que importa. Ahora, lo mejor será ir con los Hombres-Tauro.- Dipper se colgó de nueva cuenta su lanza en la espalda mientras le extendía su mano al albino para que le diera su equipaje.

-¿No crees que seria mejor descansar un poco?- Cuestiono este al mismo tiempo en que le pasaba lo que pedía.

-No, estoy demasiado cansado. Y si nos detenemos a descansar puede que incluso nos quedemos dormidos en el bosque.- Razonó a la par que se acomodaba su morral con sumo cuidado de no ensuciarlo con la sustancia que le cubría. Aunque aquello que decía, era parcialmente verdad, no sabia por que; pero el mareo poco a poco se le quitaba y dejaba una sensación de alivio. Como si acabase de salvarse de un fatídico final.

-Supongo que tiene razón. Además, ya nos fuimos demasiado tiempo. Deben de estar preocupados por nosotros.- Marius también entraba en la parte del razonamiento, y sin dudarlo, tomó en sus manos la cabeza cercenada de su fatal enemigo.- Ya llegamos demasiado lejos, acabemos de una vez por todas con esto.- La espada la tenia en una mano mientras lo que acababa de recoger lo tenia en la otra, daba pasos seguros hacia de donde habían llegado, pero solamente para detenerse en seco y voltear a ver a sus amigos.- Vamos, yo no se donde es que viven los Hombre-Tauro.- Sonrió ampliamente en seña de que debían de mantenerse con los ánimos arriba, cosa que captaron los dos.

-Si, tienes un punto ahí. Dipper,- le llamo al castaño con una pequeña pizca de humor- ya que tu no tienes ninguna herida, carga el cuerpo de Samael.- Le molesto poco antes de que pegara una leve carrera para poder emparejarse con el pelirrojo, dejando al chico Pines atrás.

-Como sea…- Con un suspiro soltó esa típica frase de adolescente, pero no lo hizo con fastidio; si no, por que no entendía algo en particular: hasta donde el sabia si tenia una herida, pero por mas que buscaba con la mirada en su cuerpo, no encontraba mas que unos pocos raspones demasiado débiles como para ser considerados siquiera importantes. Tomó el cadáver del Perro-Demonio y sin detenerse a pensar las cosas, lo cargo como un saco de papas; sobre el hombro, para después, encaminarse detrás del par que parecían platicar de algo en particular.

Aunque, usaría ese tiempo de caminata para pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Tanto en su encuentro con el imbécil de la mascara azul que parecía ser mucho mas inteligente y sereno que su amigo de rojo; aunque también, le causaba cierta intriga lo que sucedió en la pelea contra la bestia demoniaca. Hasta donde su mente era capaz de llevarle, le había tendido una trampa para él, la cual fue efectiva y pudo empezar el proceso de sellado, pero una honda de choque lo desestabilizo tanto que el conjuro se rompió. Después de eso, recordaba el hocico del anormal ser encaminarse a su rostro, acto seguido, nada mas que horrible y angustiante oscuridad en la que se vio sumergido por un tiempo que no fue capaz de medir, para que después fuera salvado de esta en cuanto sus amigos comenzaron a hablarle. Demasiadas cosas que pensar, pero era un camino algo largo, se podía dar ese lujo. Volteo su mirada al cielo casi nocturno que se desenvolvía encima suyo, habían durado demasiado tiempo fuera de la mansión, por lo que también se debía de ir preparando para contar todo a todos. En especial, la parte en donde debía de detallar lo que se encontró dentro de la cueva donde invocaron a Samael, y mas aun, con quien se encontró en la misma.

 _ **20:03 hrs, Cueva-Viril;**_

-¡Dipper el Destructor, Gideon el General Y Marius el Cazador han acabado con Samael!- Gritaba Chutzpaur mientras alzaba el cadáver de la criatura por encima de su cabeza, dejando ver a todos los presentes que el trio de jóvenes fueron capaces de acabar con una bestia de alto poder.

-¡Hombres! ¡Hombres! ¡Hombres!- Coreaban todos los seres bovinos con enjundia y éxtasis mientras Liderauro sacaba fuego de sus fosas nasales y el mismo impactaba con el techo del lugar.

-Han completado la prueba heroica- hablo el mas grande ser después del espectáculo que hizo con el fuego- por lo tanto, para nosotros; y para todos los seres mágicos, ustedes son hombres de valor y poder.- Con esas palabras, eran acompañados ciertos actos, como el que los mitológicos seres pusieran enfrente de cada uno una parte de la bestia. Enfrente de Gideon pusieron los dientes y colmillos, frente a Marius ponían los huesos del ser, y frente a Dipper, la piel del mismo. El único ruido que se oía a parte de las respiraciones eran el sonido de los tambores hechos por las cabezas de algunos de los presentes, y cada uno de los muchachos mantenían su vista puesta en lo que acababan de dejar enfrente suyo.- Vuelvan en un par de días, les tendremos preparadas unas ofrendas con los restos de la bestia que derrotaron.-Señalaba el ser de gigantescas proporciones, mientras que, el resto de las bestias volvían a ovacionar al trio de jóvenes guerreros.

-Sip, es suficiente para mi.- Exclamo el castaño mientras tomaba su lanza para poder retirarse.

-Oh, les pediremos que dejen sus armas también. Las necesitaremos para tomar medidas.- Los tres vieron con curiosidad al minotauro que hacia unas horas estaba en la mansión, no sabían bien a que se refería; pero le hicieron caso, dejaron sus cosas a su cuidado, para de esa manera, emprender el camino de regreso a la mansión.- Ah, y, ¿Destructor? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en si?- Cuestiono el ser mientras le veía de forma seria.

-¿En lo que se refiere a que?- Pedía un poco de contexto, aunque se daba una idea de que era lo que quería saber en si el ser viril.

-¿Pudiste encontrar a quien se atrevió a invocarlo?- Señalo su preocupación, ya que si bien era una bestia que no le temía a casi nada; no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que hubiera un hombre tan idiota o valiente como para invocar a una amenaza potencial como lo era aquel Perro-Demonio.

-No, no pude dar con él. Pero un así debemos de mantenernos alertas.- Una mentira a medias, y eso solo para evitar tener que contar la historia varias veces a sus amigos, eso, y que aun no sabia como se las ingeniaría para poderles contar lo que en verdad paso cuando fue por las rosas de sangre.

-Supongo que es lo único que podremos hacer. Como sea, te iremos a buscar si es que lo volvemos a ver o a alguien igual de extraño.- Palmeo la espalda del chico Pines con los ánimos renovados y adornando su rostro con una sonrisa amplia, cosa que se contagio al muchacho de castaños cabellos.

-Si, pueden contar con nosotros.- Aseguro el joven mientras miraba de reojo a sus amigos, los tres poniendo una sonrisa que aseguraba aun mas esa declaración con un agregado extra que eran las miradas determinadas a pesar de estar lesionados, cansados y sucios.

-Nos alegra saber eso.- Su expresión de felicidad no hizo mas que incrementar con esa escena. El tiempo paso, platicaron un poco entre ellos, intercambiaron palabras de animo y cordialidad además de jugarse una que otra broma casual.

El trio de chicos salieron del lugar, aun les quedaba algo de camino antes de llegar a la mansión, por lo que no dudaron en platicar entre ellos; aunque claro, el muchacho de ojos grises se guardaba para si algunos comentarios. Estaba ya decidido con lo que iba a decir a todos en su hogar, pero no por eso se sentía menos angustiado; un suspiro largo se escapo por entre sus labios, su día si que fue largo, cansado, frustrante. Había recibido muchas cosas en solo unas cuantas horas; golpes, caídas, amenazas de muerte y un mensaje.

- _¿Espera, que?_ \- Se pregunto a si mismo al escuchar la vibración de su celular. Miro de reojo a sus amigos, al parecer ellos no escucharon nada; por lo que, de manera cauta y silenciosa, condujo su mano hacia la mochila; sacando de esta su pequeño pedazo de tecnología, el cual, por lo bajo, desbloqueaba para ver lo que le había llegado.

- _Dipper, ya paso mucho tiempo desde que se fueron. ¿Estas bien?_ \- Aquel mensaje, por alguna razón le pinto una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estamos bien, Paz. No te preocupes. Ya estamos de regreso a la mansión.- Le contesto rápidamente. Espero unos segundos y su dispositivo volvió a vibrar.- _Es rápida._ \- Pensó para sus adentros.

- _No pregunte por los demás. Yo se que se pueden cuidar perfectamente, pero contigo es una historia aparte._ \- Era lo que decía, y el joven apenas pudo aguantarse las ganas de soltar una carcajada.

-Auch, que directa. ¿Te dolería ser un poco mas tierna?- Se burlo por mensaje mientras mordía ligeramente su labio inferior. Los segundos volvieron a transcurrir, pero ahora se le hicieron mucho mas eternos al joven, hasta que, finalmente un nuevo mensaje le llego.

- _No me dolería, pero a ti tampoco te mataría el ser un poco mas expresivo._ \- Se defendió al instante la chica Northwest.

-¿Qué tan expresivo puedo ser por mensaje? Bueno, ¿sabes? Seré expresivo contigo en cuanto llegue a la mansión.- Con ese mensaje una expresión algo extraña que no sabría definir el joven se formo en su rostro; estaba tan absorto en su mundo creado con la rubia que ni siquiera noto el hecho de que sus amigos se encontraban mirándole con intriga y burla.

 _-¿Ah, si? Dime… ¿Cómo planeas expresarte?_ \- No sabia como recibir ese mensaje, pero se lo tomo a su forma.

-¿No te gustan las sorpresas?- Entrecerró los ojos con picaría a pesar de que nadie, que el supiese, lo estuviera viendo.

- _Las sorpresas que sueles darme son muy variadas, Pines_.- No pudo evitarlo, se rio por lo bajo con esa contestación.

-Pero las que hago con intención te suelen gustar.- Nuevamente esa forma de hablar, no sabia por que, pero por algún motivo en especial algo dentro de si le decía que la joven rubia estaba igual.

 _ **En ese momento, en la mansión;**_

-Me suelen gustar, no lo niego. Pero aun así no confió en esas "sorpresas".- Se burlaba risueña la joven de dorados cabellos, mientras que los demás se encontraban a su alrededor cada quien en lo suyo.

La chica y la gente con la que convivía se encontraban en el patio trasero de la mansión; ya que a pesar de que la noche ya se mantuviese casi reinante, no por eso habían detenido en divertirse entre todos ellos. Ya se habían cambiado a una ropa mas cómoda para la ocasión, puesto que acomodaron unas sillas y bancas alrededor de una fogata que iniciaron para pasar una mejor velada al exterior.

- _Jejeje… Vaya, que cruel. Pero, eso se puede remediar._ \- Era lo que le había llegado por texto.

-¿Ah, si? Me llama bastante la atención esa declaración. ¿Dime, que planeas hacerme?- Picaresca, se mordía el labio inferior con gusto mientras tecleaba rápidamente en la pantalla de su celular para poder enviar esa contestación.

-¿Paz? ¿Con quien hablas?- Una voz bastante familiar la saco de su mundo causándole un sobresalto mientras intentaba torpemente esconder su dispositivo celular entre su pecho y sus manos.

-A-Ah… C-Con Dipper, dice que ya esta de regreso.- Torció con inocencia una sonrisa mientras inspeccionaba a su amiga de pies a cabeza, usaba unas zapatillas delgadas negras, unos shorts de mezclilla y un característico suéter holgado de color verde.

-¿Por fin? Vaya, ahora si que les tomó su tiempo.- Se burlo la gemela mientras desviaba la vista al conjunto de gente que había en el patio trasero, sus tío Stan se encontraba platicando con los padres de Pacifica y con Soos, mientras Melody, Abuelita, Ford y McGucket conversaban de cualquier cosa. Sus amigas se encontraban cerca de la hoguera asando salchichas y sus amigos no paraban de hacerse bromas entre ellos como lo solían hacer siempre. Estaba por sonreír por el deleite, pero un sonido de vibración le genero la necesidad de volverse a voltear a su rubia amiga, quien rápidamente leía un mensaje en la pantalla de su celular.- "Planeo hacerte algo que pintara tus mejillas de un tono de rojo que a mi en especial me gusta ver…"- Leyó por encima de su hombro, su amiga reacciono al instante y se aparto con brusquedad, pero la chica Pines tardo un segundo en conectar su sobrerreacción con lo que acababa de leer.

-M-M-Mabs…- No logro hacer mas que pronunciar su nombre, no esperaba que el castaño se pusiera así de atrevido de la nada. Y aunque le gustaba eso, no podía obviar el hecho de que su gemela había leído algo que no debía; misma chica que, al salir de su ensimismamiento, poco a poco le reinaba una sonrisa picara en el rostro; entrecerró los ojos y se sentó a un lado suyo.

-Así que… Dipper te piensa hacer algo… muy…- Insinuaba las cosas al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa burlesca pero triunfal.

-N-No es lo que piensas… S-Solamente es que… a él le gusta jugar ese tipo de bromas.- Como solía ser antes, expreso esas palabras a la par que tecleaba nuevamente sobre su celular.- _Planear y hacer son cosas bastante diferentes pero a la vez muy cercanas. Veamos si eres capaz de cruzar la línea que las separa._ \- Le contesto por ultima vez antes de que bloqueara su celular para evitar que la muchacha cercana a ella le siguiera espiando.

-Si claro… Es todo un comediante.- No le cría nada, y la forma por como rodo los ojos le dio a entender eso. Un segundo de silencio se apodero del espacio entre ese par, y fue roto por el inconfundible sonido de una notificación en el aparato electrónico de la muchacha Northwest; pero esta no se movió ni un milímetro por estar aun con la guardia puesta sobre su amiga. Mismo que esta noto al instante.- Vamos, contéstale, se que quieres.- Movía las cejas de forma divertida, y la joven no sabia si ponerse nerviosa, avergonzada o divertida por ese acto. Aunque algo si tenia en claro, quería ver que mensaje le había llegado. Desbloqueo la pantalla de su móvil nuevamente, y casi por arte de magia la chica Pines ya estaba encima de su hombro lista para leer. Por un segundo dudo el dejarla ver aquello que le respondió; pero finalmente cedió ante la insistencia de su rostro radiante de felicidad. Dejo salir un suspiro cansado, después, abrió la bandeja de mensajes lista para escudriñar en las palabras del texto.- "Aproveche las ofertas de fin de temporada. Solo este mes"- No continuo en su lectura, Pacifica se había puesto de pie de forma rápida y lanzo con ligera fuerza su teléfono celular a una zona pasto que estaba solamente a unos cuantos pies de distancia. Cosa que le causo particular gracia a la chica de frenos. Y mientras ella se rompía a carcajadas el resto de los presentes solamente se limitaban a ver curiosos lo que acaba de pasar. Por su parte, la chica Northwest intentaba controlar sus emociones con sobre manera, tomó en sus manos nuevamente el aparato y lo aprecio un segundo; notando de esa manera que un mensaje le había llegado.

- _En ese caso, supongo que será un espectáculo digno de recordar._ \- Era el mensaje de cierto castaño, gemelo de la muchacha que se encontraba sobándose el estomago por la risa, y en este mismo; por alguna razón, noto un trasfondo particular. No sabia si era su imaginación o no, pero sentía que era mas una declaración que una afirmación meramente vaga hecha con el afán de contestar por contestar.

-Si, supongo que lo será. No tardes mucho. Te estaré esperando.- Soltó un suspiro de ensoñación al ver que le había enviado esa contestación. Volteo la mirada al cielo, buscando en este lo que sea para distraerse, pero solamente logro divisar diversos astros que poco a poco se dejaban ver por la falta de luz en la atmosfera. Pensó por un momento en buscar la Osa Mayor, pero desistió de ese plan, ya que; pronto vería a un chico especial para ella que se la podía mostrar sin complicaciones.


	54. Tormentas Mentales

_**De acuerdo. Uff, ya esta, el ultimo capitulo de la semana. Vaya que es dificil escribir esta historia; quizas no se los dije, pero esta ahora, en su totalidad esta siendo escrita en el celular dado que escribo entre clases y horas libres, ademas de que tambien lo hago en el trasnporte publico. ¿Por que? Bueno, por que estoy en el turno de la tarde. Asi es, salgo de clases a las diez de la noche de la escuela, y si bien me va, llego a casa media hora antes de la media noche. Asi que se imaginaran... :v Pero bueno, dejando aun lado mis quejas, XD , si el capitulo es de su agrado, espero que me lo hagan saber por medio de un Review, y si no lo es; o le falto algo en particular que les hizo frucir el ceño, pues ya saben, leo y contesto cada uno de los comentarios. :3**_

 ** _Pero bueno, en fin. Es hora de comenzar. Los derechos de Autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un fan, para fans y con el unico proposito de entretener a todo aquel que desee leer esta historia y claro, sin animos de lucro._**

 ** _Sonrisdulce207; Jejeje... Es parte de la trama esos detalles, descuida, en un futuro se revelaran. :D En cuanto a eso. XD jejeje... Creo que a muchos les gusto eso... Que le pusiera demasiado Dipcifica... X3_**

 ** _Guest; Jejeje... Me gusta dejarles con la intriga de que es lo que pasara. Asi que por eso termine asi el capitulo. En cuanto a eso, lo siento, pero aun no es tiempo de que él haga eso. Tendras que esperar... x3_**

 ** _Marcoman; Je. Gracias, la verdad me gusta mucho el hecho de que a tantas personas les guste o me digan que esto que escribo es algo que les llama bastante la atencion. Me alegro de esto. :D_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 33: Tormentas Mentales**_

La fogata había terminado. Algunos de los presentes ya estaban dentro del la amplia mansión disfrutando de la comodidad del resintió mientras se mantenían haciendo lo suyo. Soos, Melody, Abuelita, Robbie, Lee, Nate y Thompson al igual que la familia Corduroy ya se habían retirado a sus respectivos hogares. Por su parte, Ford y McGucket no dudaron en ir a sus laboratorios en cuanto la reunión finalizo.

Sin en cambio, las jóvenes que seguían despiertas, platicaban de manera amena en la sala, o al menos, la mayoría de ellas, puesto que la muchacha de ojos azules estaba encaminándose a una parte en específico de aquel amplio lugar. Uno donde sus padres platicaban con el estafador de la familia Pines, Stan. Con quien querían ir acordando un trato de negocios a la antigua, mismo que les iba a obligar el salir del pueblo por un fin de semana. O eso le habían dicho a ella, aunque tampoco era como que les interrogará a sus padres sobre sus empleos actuales; ya que, a pesar de haber logrado que se reformarán, ni ella ni Ford, por lo que había escuchado de Mabel, fueron capaces de convencerlos de dar fin a lo pocos negocios sucios que llegarán a tener.

Aunque de igual manera no era algo que le quitará el sueño. Finalmente, un negocio era un negocio; si se sacrificaban cosas de por medio era por que así lo requería. Pero claro, esa era la mentalidad que tenía gracias a tantos años de estar siendo adiestrada en esos conceptos; y aunque la consideraba algo cruel, también lo veía con cierto raciocinio y lógica, claro que: Sus pensamientos se despejaron de repente, el sonido de aún pesada puerta abriéndose le hizo levantar la cabeza: sin darse cuenta, había llegado ya a esa zona ligeramente apartada que daba a unas de las puertas traseras de la mansión. En ese pequeño lugar se encontraban sus padres hablando con el antiguo señor misterio, pero los tres miraban a donde se había producido aquel sonoro estruendo, la puerta a su lado se habría lentamente, y por esa se adentraba un joven castaño que conocía perfectamente, pero con una sustancia negra aparentemente viscosa encima.

-Dipper, volviste.- Se acerco corriendo para recibirle, sin importarle pasar de sus padres, del tutor de verano del chico y de los otros dos jóvenes que le acompañaban al mismo, ya que, su atención se encontraba fijada en ese par de ojos grises.

-A-Ah, si, volví. Perdón por haberte hecho esperar.- Se embobo con la vista. Puesto que delante de sus ojos se encontraba desarrollada la misma escena de hacía tres años, el señor y la señora Northwest platicando con un anciano en el mismo lugar donde él abrió las puertas para entrar a la mansión por detrás; y obviamente, lo que provocaba el hecho de que sus ojos se deleitarán ante lo ocurrido, ahí estaba ella. Recibiéndole con la misma frase, pero ahora con quince años, usando un vestido de tirantes color morado con detalles negros pero de apariencia causal, además de que le era dedicada una gran sonrisa que sentía era imposible resistirse ante esta.

-Me alegró, espero que no te haya pasado nada.- Su expresión no dejaba de ser risueña, y ahora, hasta un poco de burla le agregaba a su tono de voz con la intención de animarle más.

-Descuida, te prometí que nada grave ocurriría.- Un susurro tierno fueron aquellas palabras, puesto que no supo; ni tampoco le importaba, el cuando ella y él pasaron de estar distanciados de un metro y medio, a solamente unos treinta centímetros de separación. Ambos se perdían en los profundos ojos del otro que brillaban intensamente ante el momento, una fuerza los jalaba hacia el contrario, como si fuera alguien empujando los por detrás.

-Si, nosotros también estamos bien, descuida, no estamos pintados.- Como siempre, Gideon arruinaba los momentos de los demás bajo el principio de: "Si yo no soy feliz..." Aunque, eso no importaba para el par, lo que en verdad resultaba importante era el hecho de que armaron esa escena frente a gente que no debían. Avergonzados, desviaron la mirada hacia lados contrarios, con la intención de no ver a los ojos a los demás.

-¿No tienes que ir a que traten tus heridas?- Cuestiono ligeramente molesto el chico Pines a la par que un ligero sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-Si, si tengo. Pero no se dónde está Candy.- Refuto el albino mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa al saber que tuvo éxito en su afán de molestar a su amigo.

-Esta en la sala con las demás. Vamos.- Pacífica ocultaba sus ojos bajo su pelo, pero aún así el enrojecimiento en su rostro se seguía mostrando.

-Vayan ustedes. Yo prefiero ir a lavarme está porquería de encima.- paso un par dedos por su frente, quitando un poco de esa sustancia.- Puaj! Creo que se puso más pegajoso.- Quejo con repudio por la sensación desagradable en sus yemas. Aunque dicha reacción sólo logró sacarle una amplia risa a sus amigos; mismos que le tomaron la palabra de irse por su cuenta; por su parte, los mayores miraban la escena desarrollada con bastante interés, preguntándose si acaso los menores los habrían visto. Aunque claro, eso era medianamente verdad, ya que efectivamente, los adolescentes no se molestaron en voltear a verles, y quien había ido a buscarlos inclusive olvido que los estaba buscando para preguntarles algo, mientras que; Marius y Gideon no hicieron mas que saludar con la mirada, siendo Dipper quien ligeramente se pregunto por que estaban ahí, pero desistió de seguir formulándose esa pregunta dado que debía de ir a su cuarto.

Y así fue, como después de todo el día, por fin se quedaba solo, pero no era el mejor momento para eso, no para él. Ya que, conforme fue subiendo las escaleras interminables del resintió, perdía aquella expresión alegré que le acompaño desde que empezó a mandar mensajes a la joven Northwest. Ni cuenta se dio de cuando se quedo en la profunda oscuridad de su habitación. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire, se quitó de encima su mochila para poder dejarla en su escritorio, y una vez hecho eso; se encaminó a su cuarto de baño; no sin antes despojarse de la única pieza de ropa que le cubría.

El agua golpeaba con fuerza su cuerpo, mismo que se empeñaba por tallar con dedicación para que toda la sangre de Samael se quitará de encima. Pero eso sólo era el piloto automático de su propio subconsciente, más que nada, por que su mente se encontraba inundado de varias preguntas, una de ellas, ¿Cómo sorprender a Pacífica? Era el cuestionamiento mas intenso que le habitaba. Pero de pronto, todo se ensombreció para su ser. Ya que de esa incógnita salía el raciocinio de que no resulto herido en la encomienda de ese día. Con lo cual empezó a desenmarañar sus recuerdos en la búsqueda de dar con aquellos minutos perdidos, puesto que, aseguraba con seguridad el hecho de que si había resultado herido en la batalla pero no recordaba en donde ni en que momento, además, tampoco se podía explicar el como es que estaba sano y a salvo si se encontraba tan seguro de haber sido herido.

Poco a poco se fue ahogando en aquel abismo tan profundo, pasando de lo ocurrido en la pelea con el Perro-Demonio, hasta los planes de los enmascarados. Mismo donde salía otra pregunta más, ¿por qué dejar que él y los demás acabarán con Samael en vez de protegerle para que recuperara su energía? Frunció el ceño con enojo, eran demasiadas cosas para tan poco tiempo. Por qué sí, era algo más para agregar a la lista, la sensación de tener poco tiempo para atar todos los cabos de ese misterio. Apretó en un puño la mano derecha al mismo tiempo que la alzaba a la altura de su cabeza y golpeaba la pared más cercana; generando el resonar del eco en ese pequeño cuarto.

Trato de respirar de manera controlada para poder concentrarse en bajar su mal humor, uno que le había surgido de la nada misma. Cerró las llaves del agua, salió de la regadera y procedió a secarse y vestirse para pasar la noche. Una playera naranja y unos vaqueros negros; junto con los clásicos tenis negros con blanco y aquella gorra de pino que yacía descansando en la almohada de su cama. Camino hacia la recepción de la mansión, esperando poder emprender el rumbo a la sala, pero en su trayecto marcado no se encontraba planeado algo como lo que veía enfrente de él.

-P-P-Pero Grenda, no es tan grave…- Cierto chico pelirrojo era empujado por su novia con dirección a la puerta principal, donde esperaban los mayores Northwest y cierto albino, mismo que era cubierto por unos cuantos parches para curación.

-¿No es tan grave? Son unas heridas de garras en todo tu brazo.- Señalo ella con bastante enojo y preocupación, cosa que le llamo la atención al joven Pines; quien se dedico a examinar a profundidad a su amigo, para apreciar si su herida ya se encontraba tratada, y, así era. Una larga venda cubría su brazo derecho además de que ya se había cambiado a la misma ropa de antes y por debajo de esta se notaban parches parecidos a los del joven Gleeful.

-Tranquila, Grenda. Él tiene razón, no es tan grave. Pero, aun así concuerdo con ella, Marius, deberías ir a descansar.- Candy le decía eso con la intención de que desistiera en su afán de querer quedarse mas tiempo con su amada en la amplia residencia.

-Oh, por favor…- Bufo con ligero fastidio de que le tomaran demasiada importancia a ese detalle cuando su amigo inclusive había llegado en peores condiciones.

-Nada de "por favor".- Respondió su castaña novia mientras se cruzaba de brazos al mismo tiempo que se veía secundada por sus amigas. O al menos eso se daba a entender, ya que estaban detrás de ella con pose autoritaria.

- _Lo siento, Marius, te podría haber curado, pero por alguna razón mi brazo se entumeció en cuanto empecé a realizar los sellos cuando aun estábamos en el bosque._ \- Algo mas para preocuparse, ya que, cuando estaban andado con rumbo a la residencia; el barón no pudo evitar quejarse por el ardor que provocaba su lesión. Y el chico Pines quiso curarle, pero en cuanto empezó a trazar los sellos en su mano, esta misma se tenso en seña de rechazo al conjuro.

-P-Pero a Dipper no le dicen nada cuando llega todo golpeado y mal herido.- Le señalo ya estando a poco de que lo sacaran de la recepción.

- _Traidor_.- Pensó para sus adentros el castaño al mismo tiempo que terminaba de bajar las escaleras con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Ah, no?- Mabel se acerco a su gemelo y sin pensarlo dos veces le levanto la playera.- Debe de haber una herida por aquí.- Empezaba a escudriñar su cuerpo en búsqueda de la misma.

-No, no hay ninguna. Este día tuve cuidado.- Gruño con ligera pena de estar siendo exhibido delante de todos.

-Mas bien, tuviste suerte. No se como es que saliste ileso de todo eso.- Gideon de nueva cuenta hacia acto de presencia, pero ahora, señalando el mismo cuestionamiento que le invadía al joven Vizconde, el por que no se mostraba herido cuando paso tanto tiempo a solas con Samael.

-Ese no es el punto aquí.- Tomó el cabello de su hermana por la altura de su espalda baja y sin dudarlo lo levanto rápidamente para cubrirle el rostro.- El punto es que, Marius, como dice Candy, debes de descansar.- Empezó a andar en su dirección dejando atrás a su gemela.- Y dudo que teniendo a Grenda en la habitación de enfrente sea de ayuda.- Susurraba malicioso a su amigo mientras le veía con burla.- Además, acabo de pedir que cambiaran las cobijas de mi cama y deseo que me duren un buen rato.- Siseó cerca de su oído con afán de burlarse. Cosa que supo que logro en cuanto empezó a fruncir el ceño con enojo.- Gideon, levítalo y llévatelo.- Esa petición tomó por sorpresa al pelirrojo, y esta no hizo mas que incrementar en el momento en que sus pies dejaban de tocar el fino suelo.

-¿P-Pero que…?- No logro comprender lo sucedido si no hasta que volteo a la entrada, apreciando que en esta se encontraba su amigo albino con una mano alzada.

-Jeje… no se por que no se me ocurrió antes.- Parecía que el único que se divertía era el joven Gleeful.

-Nos vemos mañana.- Se despedían todos con un movimiento de mano mientras veían como los padres de la rubia se subían a su auto y se disponían a ir a dejar a los jóvenes a sus respectivos lugares de descanso.

-En serio me sorprende que no te haya pasado nada.- Candy no pudo evitar decirle eso al chico a su lado, quien parecía tener la cabeza en las nubes.

-Si, a mi también.- Confeso con ligera despreocupación del tema poco antes de encaminarse a un destino incierto dentro de la mansión.

-¿Sucede algo?- Le tomo por la manga de la camisa con inquietud al verle tan ensimismado. Por automático, el chico Pines volteo la mirada para ver a quienes tenia detrás. Siendo estas a su hermana y las chicas, quienes le miraban confundidas, entrecerró los ojos en modo de cuestionarse las cosas, y sin mas, suspiro cansado.

-Tenemos que hablar de algo. Llamen a Ford, a Stan y a McGucket. Los veo a todos en mi estudio.- Se zafo del agarre de la joven asiática, pensando en que era el momento para poner las cartas sobre la mesa y confesarles lo sucedido esa tarde poco antes de que el sol se pusiera. Caminó sin mirar atrás, hundiéndose en la penumbra de los pasillos que daban a ese lugar en particular, mismo al que no tardo en llegar. Miro de lado a lado la habitación, buscando aquello que oculto.

Y ahí estaba, justo debajo de su escritorio; la tabla de corcho en la que se encontraban puestas todas las pistas sobre el caso de los enmascarados. La tomó por unos momentos en sus manos, sólo para que después la colocara en un soporte cerca de la chimenea. Movió la cabeza aún lado, buscando otra cosa, y eso era un simple bloc de notas.

Una pluma y ese montón de papel fue lo único que necesito para apuntar todas las pistas extras que junto esa tarde, después, un poco de hilo fue lo que agrego junto con unas tachuelas de colores para poder unir los eventos recientes con los pasados y así poder encontrar una similitud o un patrón. Por ultimo, agrego un dibujo aún lado del anterior; ahora, en el centro, habían los dibujos de ambos enmascarados. Miro sin expresión alguna lo que había hecho, sin duda, en vez de respuestas; sólo logró tener aún más preguntas que antes. Apretó los dientes con furia de repente, no por la impotencia de no saber que era lo que pasaba: si no, por recordar que ese par amenazo con hacerle daño de una manera no muy trata; por medio de alguien más.

-Muy bien, Dipper. Ya estamos todos aquí.- Una voz le sacaba de sus pensamientos y le género la necesidad de voltear a ver de quién se trataba. En la puerta, apenas entrando por esta, se encontraban los mayores a los que llamo junto con las chicas que pasarían la noche juntas en una pijamada. Pero ante eso, él sólo pudo poner una mirada triste.

-Me lo encontré hoy.- Se alejó de la tabla para acercarse a la mesa de billar.- Al otro de los lunáticos. Al compañero del enmascarado de ogro rojo.- Explico con desgano, sabiendo que le esperaba una reprimenda por guardarse esas cosas.

-¿Cómo que, te lo encontraste?- Ford era el único que hablo dentro del silencio incómodo que dominaba el recinto. El muchacho Pines frunció el ceño con ligero pesar al recibir esa pregunta.

-Él invoco aquello que perseguimos los chicos y yo. Él invoco a Samael.- Escupió esas palabras, la rabia se sentía en cada una de las sílabas, y su mentor lo noto.

-¿Samael? ¿El perro-demonio?- Sin creerle ese detallé, no pudo hacer más que ver al joven con duda de que este le dijera la verdad.

-Chutzpaur interrumpió el ritual. Si quieres ver su cadáver puedes ir con la tribu de los Hombre-Tauro.- Desafío al anciano, no se sentía con los ánimos de pelear por algo que podía comprobar con el testimonio de aquellos que estuvieron presentes cuando se planteó la problemática.

-Ok, ok. Ese no es el punto aquí.- Stan rápidamente se pudo en medio de ambos. Evitando que se mirarán de forma directa.- El punto es que se mostró el otro enfermo mental.- Levantaba ambas manos en un intento de relajar a ambos genios.

-Dipper...- Fue lo único que logró articular su gemela, preocupada por la actitud del chico y por lo ocurrido esa tarde.

-Bien, para después dejaremos el asunto del castigo que mereces por tu imprudencia, jovencito.- Nuevamente el mayor de la familia le dirigió la palabra al muchacho.

-¿Imprudente? ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Si dejaba a Gideon y a Marius solos, no durarían contra Samael.- Contesto furioso, revelándose ante el mayor.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Se separaron?- Capto ese detalle por encima de la furia del menor, aunque no por eso la paso por alto.

-Si, después de comprobar que nuestras armas no podían traspasar su piel. Nos dividimos; ellos le darían caza mientras yo buscaba el lugar del ritual.- Explico lo más controlado posible, queriendo que se recalcara su decisión y no su enojó.- Y fue ahí donde lo encontré. Pero no quería pelear, sólo quería borrar la evidencia de lo que había hecho.- Término de explicar con cierto asco provocado por el recuerdo de la grotesca escena. Mientras tanto, sus dos tíos abuelo caminaron hasta la información recaudada, corroborando que lo que argumentaba tenía relación con lo plasmado en papel. Intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación tras pasar unos momentos admirando el mismo, y después, intercambiaron una mirada de enojo y consternación. Uno por el hecho de que unos dementes buscarán hacerle daño a su familia y a su pueblo. El otro, por haber leído que no dudaron usar sacrificios humanos para llevar a cabo sus fines maléficos. Nuevamente un silencio profundo reino el lugar, nadie se atrevía a decir nada; puesto que, con lo que acababa de informar el joven castaño, sabían perfectamente que las cosas no podrían estar mas tensas con el tema de los enmascarados.

-De igual manera te castigare.- Sentencio el científico, provocando una expresión de desconcierto en el muchacho.- Pero…- continuo antes de que pudiese reclamarle- solo será un castigo de carácter científico, ya que preferiste salvar a los demás y detener a Samael antes de pelearte como un bruto contra aquel enfermo.- Seguía mirando la pizarra, dándole la espalda al joven muchacho, pero, su gemelo le podía ver perfectamente, mantenía una sonrisa amplia al ver que el chico hizo lo correcto, moralmente hablando.

-Como sea, seis dedos. ¿Chico, es todo lo que pudiste averiguar de él?- Stan pasaba de querer hacer que su hermano fuera mas abierto con el muchacho, por lo que prefirió bajar la tensión continuando con el tema.

-¿A-Ah? Oh, si, es todo. No había algo mas que pudiera considerar.- Le contesto rápidamente, aunque en su mente se cuestionaba si acaso seria buena idea el contarle sobre la laguna mental que tenia sobre lo acontecido durante la pelea contra la bestia demoniaca.

-En ese caso solo sabemos que se trata de un par de dementes que buscar atacar al pueblo. Ya que por mas que quieras verlo de otra forma; esta no existe, no buscan nada mas que ir en contra de Gravity Falls.- McGucket agudizo la mente de manera audaz, señalando lo que seria un posible objetivo por parte de los criminales. Y mientras andaba con dirección a la tabla de información, no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa amigable al chico, quien al instante la regreso un poco mas tranquilo.

-Si, así que será mejor que los que sepamos del caso nos mantengamos al tanto de la situación, fuera de eso, no hay mas que discutir. Seguiremos con la estrategia de estar alerta ante cualquier evento extraño; si alguien los encuentra, que contacte de inmediato con todos, y en grupo, intentaremos capturarlos.- Nuevamente el mayor de los Pines recalcaba la importancia de tener precaución con ese par. Y lentamente regresaba a la puerta para poder salir del cuarto.- Dipper, mañana no entrenaras. Iras directo al laboratorio.- Ordeno finalmente el anciano poco antes de salir, y sin mas, la retirada fue inminente. Por su parte, los otros dos mayores que presenciaron todo eso, no pudieron hacer mas que regalarle al joven un gesto con los hombros para que se resignara a sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos; después de dicho consuelo, no les quedo mas que seguir los pasos del científico que se retiro antes que ellos. Dejando solamente a los adolescentes en el estudio del mas joven de los Pines. Mismo que no pudo hacer mas que soltar un suspiro cansado mientras se recargaba pesadamente en uno de los libreros.

-Diablos…- Fue lo único que escapo de entre sus dientes junto con aquel pesado suspiro.

-Tranquilo, Bro-Bro, no será demasiado el castigo. Si quieres, cuando termine, nos puedes acompañar a la apertura de un nuevo local en el centro comercial.- Mabel siempre intentando subirle el animo a su hermano gemelo con cariño.

-Gracias… Lo pensare.- Le contesto con cierto desgano a las posibilidades que le esperaban para el inicio de su día de mañana. Por su parte, las chicas simplemente pudieron ver al joven con intriga, puesto que este no hacia mas que mirar fijamente la tabla.

-No te mortifiques con eso. O si no terminaras comiéndote tu camisa en cuanto menos te lo esperes.- Se burlo la chica de aparato dental antes de indicar con una seña de mano que salieran de ahí con la intención de dejarle solo por unos momentos.

-No me comeré mi camisa.- Negó al instante el chico mientras que se encaminaba de vuelta a donde dejo la información plasmada, tomo la tabla, y la oculto en el mismo lugar que antes. Evitando de algún curioso la viera, además, al ya estar en el escritorio, simplemente se dejo caer en la silla de este. Alzo la vista un segundo, observando como las muchachas salían lentamente del cuarto, dejándole solo con sus pensamientos nuevamente. Cosa que no quería, no deseaba quedarse solo con su pesimismo, con aquella sensación de tener algo malo dentro de él.- Necesito distraerme.- Comento de una vez por todas, y sin mas, saco de su escritorio cualquier cosa que pudiera usar para que su mente trabajara y no se quedara estancada en un solo punto. Solamente que, no planeó que la primer cosa que sacara del mismo fuera cierta pistola; aquella dorada maquina que le impidió a su hermana romper hace tres años. La maquina borra memorias estaba en su mano, lo dudo por un segundo, pero finalmente se decidió; abrió el compartimiento particular del arma, y este; por obvias razones, se encontraba vacío. No guardaba ningún contenedor de memorias.- Quizás deba ir a la guarida de la sociedad para buscar uno de esos chismes y poder construir al menos uno.- Se dijo a si mismo, para después, sacar su celular y apuntarlo en una lista de pendientes que estaba programada día con día. Lo guardo de nueva cuenta, sabia que ser organizado era un habito muy bueno, pero ni su afán de crear listas largas le sacaba de su estado de letargia; por lo que, prefirió recargarse completamente en su silla, llevo la punta del arma a su cabeza para rascarse mientras cerraba los ojos por el cansancio. Ignorando por completo su entorno, sin prestarle atención a nada que no sea su propia tranquilidad, dejando que sus sentidos se apagaran poco a poco.

-¡Dipper! ¡No lo hagas!- Un grito de terror fueron aquellas palabras antes que una petición, pero le provoco al chico abrir los parpados para ver a quien le pedía eso. Y en la puerta, una pelirroja se encontraba de pie, mirándole con preocupación a sus acciones.

-¿Eh?- No logro captar al momento la razón de su espanto, aunque solo basto una rápida mirada a la escena para comprenderlo al instante.- ¡Ah! ¡No, espera, no es lo que piensas!- Le insistió con rapidez mientras dejaba la pistola en el escritorio, dejándole en claro que esas no eran sus intenciones.

-¿S-Seguro? Te veías muy rendido.- La joven leñadora señalo ese detallé mientras le veía acercarse a su lado en busca de lo que probablemente era un intento de calmarla.

-Seguro, Wendy, por dios. No me borraría la memoria.- Poso ambas manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha, y sin dudarlo le miró directamente a los ojos esmeraldas que brillaban con fuerza.

-B-Bueno, no se... Digo, estamos hablando de un par de enfermos mentales.- Le comentaba, aunque poco a poco cobraba una expresión de molestia al ver que se llevo un susto por nada.

-Si, lo se, pero no por eso me voy a rendir. Descuida, sólo estaba pensado en como arreglar la máquina esa.- Subió ambas manos ni seña de rendirse a la par que daba un paso atrás.

-B-Bien, si tu lo dices.- Dudo, pero no por eso quitó la expresión molesta.

-¿Sucede algo?- Intrigado por su actitud le formuló ese cuestionamiento con la intención de que se expresara como era debido; aunque no se quedo quieto, se encaminó a su escritorio a guardar el motivo de la disputa.

-No, sólo vine a preguntare si querías acaso Pizza, ya que las chicas pidieron para pasar la noche.- Informo poco antes de empezar a danzar por el lugar, escudriñando con los ojos cada uno de los recovecos del mismo.

-No me vendría mal una o dos recabadas de pizza.- Contesto con algo más de humor, aunque, para avergonzarlo; su estómago hizo acto d presencia, resonando un poco en el silencio de la habitación.

-Yo diría una pizza entera.- Se burlo la joven de camisa de franela color púrpura. Y con ello, consiguió que ambos rompieran en risa por la ocurrencia; no sabían por que, si por lo absurdo de la declaración, o por la forma en que la chica se burlo de su situación actual.

-Si, tampoco me vendría mal, supongo.- Finalmente logro articular ese conjunto de palabras; después, solamente le basto con voltear a su derecha para poder encontrarse con la pecosa chica, misma que le sonreía de forma amigable. El ambiente se relajo al instante, no sabían que había sucedido, pero se encontraban en una tranquilidad inconfundible: una que no habían sentido desde hacia casi dos años. Se sonrieron ampliamente, y sin palabra alguna acordaron sus acciones. Caminar con rumbo a la salida del lugar.

Pasaron por los corredores ahora iluminados del amplio complejo, y sin demorar demasiado llegaron a la sala, donde les estaban esperando las demás chicas con las cajas de cartón con sus pedidos ya realizados. Ellas sonrieron ampliamente mientras que el muchacho apenas si torció su boca en algo parecido a una mueca alegre. Intercambiaron algunas palabras, para después, comenzar a degustar lo que seria su cena.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el estudio de Ford;**_

El brillante científico de quince doctorados no paraba de sacar libros y libros de sus estanterías, mientras que, el par de ancianos que le acompañaban simplemente se limitaban a verle con curiosidad. Desde que salieron del cuarto donde el chico de cabellos castaños les explico la situación en la que se vio envuelto esa tarde, aquel científico obsesionado con lo paranormal no paraba de mostrarse demasiado inquieto.

-Ford, me estas comenzando a desesperar. ¿Se puede saber que es lo que buscas?- Finalmente se dispuso a cuestionar la razón por la que ellos dos se encontraban nuevamente en ese lugar.

-Solo unas notas. Algo que investigue hace mucho, y que de hecho, tiene bastante que ver con aquella maquina fotocopiadora que te pedí sacaras de la cabaña.- No les había dicho, pero en cuanto se despidió de las jóvenes había recibido una señal de un robot rastreador que le pidió a McGucket dirigir al almacén donde dio a parar aquel muchacho que consideraba su aprendiz.

-¿Ese viejo pedazo de basura?- Inquirió con ligero fastidio al ver que su gemelo probablemente era un acumulador compulsivo al no deshacerse de la basura que guardaba bajo el pretexto de "algún día lo usare".

-No es basura.- Refunfuño el anciano.- Es solo, que hace poco el micro-robot que le pedí a Fidd enviar al almacén que encontró Dipper acaba de mandar una señal de alerta. Y no es para nada agradable.- Se dirigió a su escritorio, donde aun se mantenía una computadora portátil que le confecciono su compañero de investigaciones, y en esta, se mostraba una grabación bastante peculiar.- Quizá tengamos el caso de los dementes enmascarados, pero esto esta bastante próximo. Y a diferencia de lo otro, este es un caso que sin duda podremos parar.- Dicho discurso era escuchado por sus acompañantes de esa noche, quienes cambiaban drásticamente la expresión de sus rostros al ver aquella serie de imágenes que pasaban por el reproductor de video de la laptop.

-¿Qué es lo que planea hacer ese lunático de Bratsman?- McGucket no pudo aguantarse las ganas de platear esa duda, aunque claro, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

-No lo se. Pero lo planea hacer mañana.- Sentencio con nerviosismo el mayor de la familia, para así, ponerse a buscar nuevamente aquello que necesitaba, aquel viejo escrito.

-¿Mañana? ¿No es demasiado pronto para que lleve a cabo algo? Digo, apenas lo investigaron ayer.- Stan mostraba cierta preocupación, aquello que le fue mostrado le consternaba con sobremanera.

-Si, apenas lo hicimos. Y ahora, agradezco que Dipper hiciera lo que quisiera, ya que si no lo hubiere hecho, estaríamos en serios problemas.- No sabia de que otra forma contestar a la pregunta de su hermano, pero tampoco importaba demasiado, debían de poner manos a la obra con respecto a ese tema. Nuevamente reanudo la búsqueda de ese viejo cuaderno de anotaciones; abría cajones, cajas, estantes y revisaba cada mueble que tenia dentro de ese estudio, pero no daba con el. No al menos hasta que se digno a ver debajo de su escritorio, debajo de una pata del mismo; con la función de nivelarlo, ahí estaba. Disimuladamente lo tomó, pero al momento de quitarlo se noto la diferencia en el mueble, cosa que le llamo la atención a los dos señores mayores que se mantenían mirando la pantalla de la computadora hasta ese momento.- ¿Qué?- Cuestiono al ver que el par solamente le miraba con una expresión de reproche.

-¿En serio? ¿Para nivelar el escritorio?- Su compañero y amigo no pudo hacer mas que cuestionar eso con indiferencia. Mas que nada, por que ese detalle le daba a entender que después de tantos años, ese brillante hombre seguía manteniendo viejos hábitos.

-Fue lo único que encontré para hacer que dejara de tambalearse.- Se defendió al instante para después, volver a lo suyo. Miro por un segundo aquel escrito, apreciando que en este se encontraba una versión extensa de lo que era aquello que buscaba y que era el tema sobre el cual se iba a desarrollar todo lo que estaba por venir.

-¿Entonces que quieres hacer?- Finalmente Stan le volteo a ver, después de que terminara la grabación que les paso por la portátil.

-Quiero que empecemos a investigar. Si no me fallan mis suposiciones, actuara mañana en la tarde.- Les dedico un gesto con el hombro izquierdo, indicándoles que le seguirán a donde sea que fuera.

-¿En serio crees que nosotros podremos dar con lo que busca hacer ese neurótico?- Fiddleford aprovecho el momento de silencio para cuestionarle eso al señor de la placa de metal en la cabeza, mientras que, andaban escaleras abajo.

-No va a ser difícil. Lo difícil será detenerlo.- Estaban ya en la planta baja, y ante esa respuesta su gemelo le detuvo.

-Bueno, para eso podemos pedirle ayuda a Dipper.- Un silencio incómodo se formó con esa declaración. Sin duda era algo que ninguno debía de sacar en ese momento. Y más aún cuando a poco de ahí se escuchaban las risas de los jóvenes entre la que destacaba la del castaño por ser la única que se encontraba en una frecuencia aceptable para sus tímpanos.

-Deja que se divierta esta noche. Ya hizo mucho el día de hoy.-Suspiro vencido; aunque con una ligera mueca de remordimiento.

-Ford, nos estamos volviendo viejos. Y lo sabes.- Eso sonaba más a reproche que a recordatorio, que era seguramente la intención con la que le dedicó esas palabras.

-¿Qué, acaso ya te cansaste anciano?- Le sonreía retador y burlesco, pero sólo logró que Stan bufara divertido.

-Ya quisieras. Puedo hacer esto toda la noche.- Sentía poco a poco nacer esa sensación de rivalidad al ver como le retaba su científico hermano.

-En ese caso veamos si es así.- Ahí estaba, la cereza del pastel. Se sostuvieron la mirada con rivalidad y deseos de combatir, por su parte, el amante de las computadoras no pudo hacer otra cosa que poner una mueca de gracia y rodar los ojos ante las declaraciones dadas. Aunque no era que le molestara el escucharles discutir y retarse de esa manera, de hecho, le daba demasiada gracia. Ya que pensaba que así se verían Dipper y Mabel de ancianos. Dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, pasando de lado de sus colegas, y sin mas, abrió la puerta al sótano donde le esperaban sus laboratorios. Les volteo a ver con gracia, cosa que provoco al par intercambiar miradas incrédulos, se sonrieron amigablemente; y después de unos segundos, los tres se encontraban bajando las escaleras que daban a la zona de investigación.

 _ **00:00 hrs, Cuarto de Mabel;**_

-Vaya… Que momento mas hermoso…- Eso lo decía la joven Pines con unas mejillas coloradas al igual que el resto. Pero no tanto como cierta castaña que abrazaba con fuerza una almohada en un vago intento por cubrir la pena que sentía por haber contado lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

-Sin duda chica, que suerte.- Tambry se le unía a Mabel, y aun con su tono de piel moreno se le podía ver ligeramente sonrojada por debajo de su celular, mismo que usaba para tapar su rostro.

-Lo que me pregunto es… ¿En donde se quedo Dipper?- Candy razono eso casi de inmediato, puesto que si bien se encontraba consiente de que el muchacho era respetuoso ante la intimidad de los demás, tampoco era para dejar que alguien mas ocupara su cama para que él durmiera en dios sabe donde. Aunque, ese cuestionamiento se encontraba presente en la cabeza de todas; de todas salvo de una que estaba cubierta por largos cabellos rubios. Misma chica que miro a cualquier lado con ligera pena y paranoia a que su secreto se viera comprometido.

-Marius me dijo que se fue a encerrar a su estudio.- Pacifica se tranquilizo bastante al escuchar eso, ya que le decía que el joven había pensado las cosas antes de que estas sucedieran.

-Hum… Supongo que tiene su lógica.- Nuevamente la joven de lentes hablo, cosa que llamo ligeramente la atención de la chica Northwest; misma que le miraba de reojo.- Aunque, ¿saben? Aun hay muchas cosas que desconozco de Dipper.- Nadie, ninguna de las presentes sabia de donde salía eso. Por lo que solamente se le quedaron viendo con curiosidad e incertidumbre.- ¿Q-Que? ¿Dije algo malo?- Se puso ligeramente nerviosa debido al intempestivo silencio que reino en el cuarto.

-N-No… Solo que… No se de donde sacas eso… Dipper es bastante abierto.- Mabel argumentaba aquello mientras pensaba en su gemelo, quien en ese momento debía de estar en la habitación de enfrente haciendo cualquier cosa para pasar el rato, o posiblemente, ya hasta pudiese ser que se encontrase dormido.

-Pues. Le he curado varias heridas, y de hecho, hay una cicatriz en particular que me llama bastante la atención.- Menciono con secretismo, como si la posibilidad de que el joven del que se encontraban hablando pudiera estar escuchando a través de la puerta.

-¿Cuál? ¿La de las tres garras en el pecho?- Wendy cuestiono eso con bastante seriedad; y fue ahí donde la joven Chiu entro en cuenta de que, nadie mas aparte de ella debería de saber la razón de estas.

-N-No, esas no…- Su mirada se desvió en cuanto pensó en aquel secreto.- Pero de hecho, también parecían haber sido hechas por unas garras filosas. Solamente que estas se encuentran en el costado derecho.- Con sus propias manos y usando de ejemplo su propio cuerpo, señalaba donde debían de estar las mismas, justo debajo de las costillas.

-Hummm… Si se las he visto. Esta tarde en la piscina eran de las que mas se le notaban.- Pacifica nuevamente dejaba que esa apego por buscar lo desconocido se invadiera de ella; poso meditativa, mantenía la mirada puesta en el vacío: y en su mente buscaba las posibles variables para esas marcas.

-Pues a esas me refiero. Y no solo con respecto a eso; no se están preguntando... ¿Qué estará haciendo Dipper en este momento?- Incitaba a que a sus amigas les naciera la necesidad de saciar su curiosidad, y lo había logrado, todas intercambiaron miradas cómplices al pensar en la posibilidad de ir a indagar mas sobre ese detalle. Segundos después, todas se encontraban en el pasillo, andando sobre las puntas de sus pies mientras esperaban a que la gemela del muchacho pudiera violar la seguridad de su puerta.

-Arg, no, es imposible. No se el por que, pero esta puerta no se puede abrir.- Susurro con miedo a que su hermano pudiera oírle. Por su parte, la chica de cabello rubio no hacia mas que mirar al grupo con los brazos cruzados.

- _Por supuesto que no se podrá abrir. Es una puerta de seguridad._ \- Pensó para sus adentros con cierta gracia al ver que los intentos de sus amigas por invadir la privacidad del chico Pines eran frustrados.

-Bueno, en ese caso solo nos queda una opción.- Candy no se rendía fácilmente, por lo que; se digno a hacer algo impensable para las jóvenes, tocar la puerta. Al hacerlo, las muchachas dieron pasos en seña de retirada, esperaban cualquier cosa, pero simplemente se abrió la puerta, detrás de esta, un Dipper con pintas bastante normales las recibió; intercambio la mirada con cada una de ellas, pensando en que era extraño que sucediera eso.

-¿Sucede algo?- Se rasco la cabeza extrañado por la presencia de las muchachas. Ya se encontraba con la pijama puesta, al igual que las chicas, pero tenia una mirada ligeramente cansada y fastidiada; cosa lo hacia sentir fuera de lugar con ellas cerca, ya que era el único sin una presencia amigable.

-No, solamente venimos a ver que estabas haciendo.- Casi radiante, esa respuesta fue bastante extraña para el chico; tanto que inclusive arqueo una ceja con desconcierto, considerando que se trataba de una broma mas.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? Nada, solamente arreglo unas cosas antes de ir a dormir.- Aclaro, pero esa respuesta no era la que esperaba la joven asiática, por lo que, sin medirse ni dudarlo, se adentro a la habitación del castaño.

-A ver. ¿Qué se supone que estas arreglando?- Danzo por su recamara, mirando a todos lados; como si fuera la primera vez que entraba ahí, aunque, no fue la única. Las demás jóvenes no dudaron en pasar para husmear por el lugar, como si hubieran sido invitadas.

-E-Esperen…- Las intento detener, pero era inútil, ahora todas se encontraban viendo lo que había por su cuarto. Cada una interesándose por una cosa en particular. Grenda, en que las cobijas nuevas que le puso Philip eran idénticas a las anteriores; Tambry por su parte, se encontraba apreciando aquel lingote de metal precioso con bastante asombro, mas aun, por la cara de gato que le dibujaron; Wendy sin en cambio, solamente miraba curiosa la pintura de aquel barco que se encontraba en la pared del muchacho: si su memoria no le fallaba, antes de que ese par de chicos llegaran por primera vez al pueblo, esa pintura adornaba la sala de Stan. Mabel, no encontraba mas cosa con que entretenerse que estar en el balcón del cuarto, oliendo las rosas que lo adornaban tan delicadamente, mientras que Candy, estaba frente al escritorio, donde se mantenía la lámpara de noche iluminando el diario numero cinco del joven caza misterios; junto con un pergamino que daba apariencia de ser bastante viejo.

-Lamento que hayamos interrumpido.- Una voz melodiosa sonó justo detrás suya, cosa que le obligo a voltear a ver de quien se trataba. ¿Y de quien mas podía ser? Se cuestiono burlesco a si mismo, ya que era demasiado obvio de que la única persona que se disculparía seria ella.

-No, esta bien. ¿No tiene sueño? ¿O se les acabaron los juegos de mesa?- Burlesco, formulo esa pregunta con intenciones de molestar levemente.

-Un poco de ambas. Pero, eso no es por lo que deberías de estarte preguntando ahora. ¿O si?- Le encaraba con osadía, buscando quebrar su temple en algún momento.

-No, no lo es. Pero, no puedo hacer mas. Si me pregunto otras cosas puede que termine volviéndome loco.- Resoplo con ligero pesar respecto a su situación.

-¿Y si te preguntas como hacer para sorprenderme?- Un susurro coqueto fue pronunciado en las cercanías de su oído, al instante, miro inquieto en todas direcciones, esperando que ninguna de las chicas hubiera oído ese cuestionamiento.

-Eso, me temo, linda princesa. Tendrá que esperar para otra noche donde no haya demasiada aglomeración de gente. Y claro, cuando el castigo que tengo encima se me sea revocado.- Susurro de la misma manera que la rubia, y por un segundo, se perdió en ese par de ojos azules. Pero se aseguro de que fuera solamente un segundo, puesto que al acabar el mismo, retiro su mirada y la poso en otro lado.

-¿Sucede algo?- Indago al ser testigo de la reacción del muchacho.

-A-Ah…- no sabia que contestar, y por un segundo su mente volvió a ser un caos total. Pensaba en las cosas que debía de realizar, en las respuestas que debía dar y recibir, en la situación en la que estaban, estuvieron y estarían en el futuro de ser que él dijera algo indebido. El sudor comenzó a hacerse presente en su frente y manos, ahí estaba otra vez, esa sensación de temor al estar hablando con la chica que…- Oh-oh.- Su mirada se encontraba puesta en el vacío, no miraba a ningún lugar en particular, pero; no era eso lo que le preocupaba, si no, de haber encontrado su mayor fortaleza y su mayor debilidad al mismo tiempo.

¿"Oh-oh", Dipper, esta todo bien?- Ladeo la cabeza con ligera duda de si el chico en serio se encontraba en un buen estado. Pero solo recibió como respuesta una negativa con la cabeza por parte del joven de ojos grises.

-No… Digo, si, todo esta bien. S-Solo qu estoy algo cansado.- Su nerviosismo fue tanto que incluso llamo la atención de las demás chicas, quienes al instante ponían expresiones de desconcierto al ver que el muchacho actuaba como si volviese a tener doce años. Y el mismo, al sentir que se había vuelto el centro de atención busco cualquier excusa para salir del embrollo en el que estaba envuelto.- Jejeje… C-Chicas, la verdad estoy algo cansado, hoy pelee contra una bestia de buen tamaño y mañana tengo que cumplir con mi castigo. Así que… e-este… ¿p-podrían retirarse para que pueda dormir?- Su forma de actuar, las palabras empleadas, todo era a todas luces una seña de nerviosismo que no le veían presentar desde hacia bastante tiempo.

-Ok… Supongo que tiene su lógica.- A pesar de que fue su idea el ir a ver que se encontraba haciendo el castaño, la forma en que este actuó de repente fue demasiado extraña, por lo que se inclinaba a que fuera cierto aquello que les decía, sin duda tuvo un día bastante extraño, debían de darle su tiempo a solas.

-Si, además, nosotras también debemos de irnos a dormir. Ya que tenemos que prepáranos para mañana, bueno, al menos yo. Ya que tengo que ir a trabajar.- Wendy pasaba de seguir estando en ese cuarto, mas que nada, por que de interesante y misterioso tenia poco. Todo estaba en su lugar, acomodado y pulcro.

-Nosotras también, debemos de ir a la apertura de ese nuevo local en el centro comercial.- Ahora fue Mabel quien tomó la palabra, aunque; lo hizo mientras se encaminaba a la salida, siendo seguida por sus amigas.

-Si, pero eso es hasta la tarde. Yo tengo que llegar a la cabaña temprano por la mañana.- Espeto la pelirroja ya afuera en el corredor.

-B-Buenas noches.- Se despidió el muchacho, sorprendido de lo rápido que fue el que ellas cambiaran el tema de conversación.

-Buenas noches.- Despidiéndose de manera animada, todas las chicas le sonrieron antes de que el chico cerrara la puerta. Acto seguido, se decidieron a volver al lugar donde estaban antes de que fueran convencidas de salir del cuarto de Mabel.

-Ah, voy por un vaso de agua. ¿Alguna quiere algo de la cocina?- Pacifica freno su paso antes de adentrarse a la habitación. Miro a sus amigas una por una, y estas negaban con la cabeza, y así, solamente cerro la puerta y empezó a caminar. Aunque se detuvo a solo unos metros de distancia, esperando un par de segundos largos y casi eternos; nada paso.

Sonrió maléfica, alzo el brazo derecho y sin pensarlo dos veces; bajo el candelabro de la pared donde sabia perfectamente que estaría el closet de Dipper. La puerta oculta se abrió delante de ella, tomó una fuerte inhalación, y sin mas, se adentro a aquel oscuro escondrijo, cerrando la pared falsa detrás de ella. Nuevamente, se espero segundos que le parecieron eternos, hasta que escucho como unos pasos se hacían presentes justo al frente de la puerta. Sonrió como un juguetón encanto, adquirió una postura diferente, una de salto, espero otro segundo, y fue ahí donde llevo a cabo cierta acción atrevida.

-¿Pero que…?- Dipper, de la nada, fue tacleado con algo de fuerza. No la suficiente para hacer daño, pero si la necesaria para tumbarlo en su cama.

-No me dejaras con las ganas, Pines.- Una chica de ojos azules se encontraba encima suyo, su mirada brillaba incluso en esa oscuridad casi reinante, su dorada cabellera caía como un rio de oro por uno de sus laterales y su sonrisa aperlada se mostraba con una seña triunfante. Nada de eso se lo esperaba, pero su cabeza; siempre jugándole malas pasadas, proceso eso con rapidez. Provocándole nuevamente, por decía ocasión en el día, otra de esas tormentas mentales.


	55. Peticiones Fuera de Lugar

_**Bien... Jejeje... Me diverti mucho con esto. Espero que ustedes tambien lo hagan... XD Pero, bueno, les recomiendo discresion. Asi que, ya saben, esperense cosas que no se esperarian en ningun otro fic. O al menos que yo haya leido... X3 Como sea, espero que sea de su agrado, y si es asi, espero que me lo hagan saber por medio de un Review, y si no les gusto algo en particular, quisiera que me lo hiceran saber, ya saben. Es cosa de mejorar constantemente.  
**_

 _ **En fin, me lio demasiado. Los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un Fan y para Fans con el unico proposito de entretener y sin animos de lucro.**_

 _ **Sonrisadulce207; Me alegro que te guste el fic y que sea de tu agrado. Espero que siga siendo asi; jejeje.. Si, me esta yendo bien en la escuela, gracias por los buenos deseos. :3**_

 _ **Guest; Jeje... Debia de hacerlo, si no, las cosas pudieron ir mal. XD**_  
 _ **1.-Naturalmente, hare un epilogo de la serie. Descuida, no lo acabare asi sin mas. :3**_  
 _ **2.-Hummm... Quizas, no lo he pensado de manera detenida. Asi que no lo se con certeza.**_  
 _ **3.-No, no me molesta, de hecho, me gusta que asi sea. Jejeje... :D**_

 _ **Jeje.. Pues de hecho, es una serie en constante crecimiento, pero entiendo a que te refieres. Y descuida, se valancear las cosas... :3**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 34: Peticiones Fuera de Lugar**_

El olor a rosas asaltaba sus fosas nasales con demasiada fuerza mientras que la lacia y suave cabellera dorada de la muchacha le caía por mechones en su rostro. Su par de ojos azules brillaban intensamente en esa noche en la que la luna se ocultaba y el firmamento se quedaba solitario junto con las estrellas. Una linda y encantadora sonrisa se mostraba entre los labios tiernos y rosados de la muchacha. Y todo eso, solo era un pequeño porcentaje de todo lo que asaltaba la cabeza del pobre chico que yacía bajo ella gracias a la tacleada que le pego de improvisto.

-E-E-E-Elise… ¿D-De que estas hablando? ¿Por qué entraste a mi cuarto así? ¿Por qué me tacleaste?- Su rostro era gobernado por un fuerte rubor. Se volvió tartamudo de la nada y lentamente la ansiedad empezaba a gobernar su mente.

-Como te dije… No me dejaras con las ganas… Así que… Quítate la camiseta.- Por si el nerviosismo no fuera ya suficiente, aquella petición no logro hacer mas que provocarle aun mas, cosa que creía imposible, hasta el punto en el que incluso quería soltar un fuerte grito por la conmoción. Aunque, las cosas se torcieron de una manera que nunca vio venir. Pacifica alzo la playera lo mas que pudo, y sin dudarlo empezó a palpar uno de sus costados.- Vamos, déjame ver esa cicatriz.- Presionaba la punta de sus dedos contra las costillas del chico, cosa que si bien no era su intención, le provoco una estridente risa.

-E-Elise… P-Por favor… M-Me haces cosquillas.- Empezó a retorcerse en su cama mientras sentía como cada vez mas estas eran mas intensas.

-Pues deja de moverte. Solo quiero ver algo.- Su curiosidad era demasiada, deseaba ver aquella marca de su lateral derecho para corroborar si se trataba de alguna amenaza del pasado, o solamente una aventura mas.

-¿Q-Que es lo que quieres ver?- No podía parar de reír, no era su culpa. Los finos dedos de la chica presionaban en los lugares correctos para que le fuera provocada con tanto ímpetu.

-Una de tus cicatrices…- Refunfuño al ver que el muchacho empezaba a doblarse sobre si mismo. Ocultando la zona donde ella insistía en tocar; aunque esto lo hacia para notar la seriedad de las marcas.

-Pu-Pudiste haberlo dicho antes…- Recobraba poco a poco el aliento, su voz sonaba entrecortada, por lo que la mirada de la rubia se poso encima del muchacho por unos segundos. Apreciando como este se mantenía recostado casi de lado, resguardando su lateral con la cama; su mirada reflejaba inocencia y esta mantenía un potente brillo además de tener unas pequeñas lagrimas que se le salieron por la fuerza de su risa. A todo eso se le era agregado un detalle mas, su rostro reflejaba el hecho de que se encontraba bastante risueño, además, de un rojo muy potente en sus mejillas.

-¿Ah? ¿Me hubieras dejado ver si solo te lo pedía?- Ladeo la cabeza curiosa, omitiendo por completo el hecho de que aun se mantenía encima del joven castaño.

-¿Por que no debería?- Sin duda ese era un perfecto argumento completamente valido y razonable.

-Bueno, por que desde que regresaste de con Gideon y Marius te has estado comportando algo extraño.- Otro argumento bastante valido con respecto al tema. Pero la conversación había cambiado, ahora no tenia motivos para seguir aprisionando a Dipper contra su cama, por lo que, simplemente se dejo caer a su lado, recostándose con la intención de recuperar las fuerzas perdidas en ese pequeño combate.

-Es por que no logro concentrarme.- Se veían fijamente el uno al otro. En ella, él podía ver que se mantenía relajada, cansada, decidida, determinada. En él, ella podía apreciar como la duda le surgía poco a poco, y no solamente esta, si no que también un poco de pesar, cansancio, fatiga. Pero, a pesar de todos esos males que se cargaba el joven, de igual manera mostraba una determinación que no había visto en nadie mas.

-¿Concentrarte? ¿En que?- Inquirió con la intención de hacerle sobre llevar su pesar. Y si pudiera, inclusive compartirlo. Pero como única respuesta solamente recibió un meneo de cabeza por parte del castaño; negándose a contarle lo que lo acongojaba. Y ahí se quedaron sin mas, solamente mirándose a pesar de la poca luz del lugar la cual les era proporcionada por los astros del cielo, en un silencio que solo era roto por las respiraciones de ambos.

-¿No querías ver mi cicatriz?- Cualquier cosa era buena para intentar romper con el eterno silencio que se formo entre ambos. Aunque, se dijo a si mismo que pudo plantear esa pregunta de otra manera ya que la joven, al oír el cuestionamiento, no logro hacer otra cosa mas que reír por lo absurdo que sonaba todo eso.

-No, ya déjalo así.- Sonaba risueña por la gracia que le había provocado el comentario del muchacho por lo que, con simpleza declino de su misión. Nuevamente el silencio invadía el lugar, no hacían nada mas que verse de manera detenida, pensando en lo agradable que les resultaba la compañía del otro. Poco a poco olvidaban todo lo que era su alrededor, sus problemas, las situaciones que tenían que afrontar, no les importaba si el tiempo pasaba como arena entre los dedos o lento como el avanzar de una nube en un día soleado, simplemente deseaban que fuera duradero ese momento. Lentamente, de forma coordinada, ambos acercaban sus manos, sin pausa alguna, incitándose, como si buscaran desesperar al otro. Y así, finalmente tomárselas, entrelazando sus dedos de manera tierna.- Pensé que ya no sentías cosquillas.- Susurro ese pensamiento mientras le veía fijamente.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?- Inquirió el joven con intriga.

-Bueno, por la cantidad de cicatrices que tienes. Pensé que tu sensibilidad se había ido.- Razonaba la joven muchacha mientras desviaba la mirada con ligera vergüenza de haber señalado ese punto.

-Sigo sintiéndolas, pero no es como que me deje hacerlas con tanta facilidad.- Argumento con ligero risueño gracias al rato de diversión que le fue proporcionado, pero, no decía nada, ni él ni ella. Solamente, se quedaron recostados, mirándose de manera detenida durante un largo rato.- Aun no logro comprender como escapaste de mi hermana, pero me alegro que lo hubieras hecho.- Susurro el chico mientras con lentitud se acercaba a la muchacha; quien tardo dos segundos en captar aquella declaración.

-Es cierto. Se supone que iba por agua.- La joven se incorporo de manera rápida y fugaz al mismo tiempo que se libraba del agarre de su mano, tanto así fue la sorpresa que logro desconcertar por un instante al joven Pines. Quien miro confundido a todos lados, pensando que algo había ocurrido. Pero solamente logro divisar a una joven Northwest caminando apresurada a la puerta; se levanto de golpe, y justo cuando ella estaba por abrir la puerta el paso su mano por encima de su hombro impidiéndole esa acción.- ¿Qué haces? Te dije que me separe solo por que se suponía que iba… a… ir… por… agua.- El chico la miraba fijamente y sin expresión alguna. Mientras que, ella mantenía su espalda recargada en la entrada de la habitación, tímida, no sabia que iba a pasar, pero aquella actitud por parte del chico le causaba un estremecimiento increíblemente potente.

-Al menos… déjame…- Poco a poco se acercaba a la chica. No tenia idea del por que y tampoco le importaba demasiado en ese momento, pero quería posar sus labios sobre los de ella, ya después se rompería la cabeza intentando descifrar la raíz de sus acciones, en ese momento solamente la veía a ella. A la chica que entre mas cerca estaba de ella, esta cerraba mas los ojos; al igual que él: y aunque la espera le carcomía, al final valió la pena a su parecer ya que logro probar de nueva cuenta los dulces labios de la muchacha. Pasional deseo que tomo su tiempo en realizarse de la manera que deseaban los dos, ni ella se resistió; ni el la forzó. Era un acuerdo mutuo al que se llego por el simple intercambio de miradas inocentes, aunque, el final era algo que desagradaba a ambos, pero siempre era necesario, para volver a empezar.- L-Lo sien- Se había separado, y un hilo de saliva aun unía sus bocas, siendo la del muchacho la que fue cerrada por un dedo índice algo amenazante.

-No te disculpes.- Pedía ella con una voz coqueta, una voz embriagante. Y sin meditarlo demasiado, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del joven, acercándolo de nueva cuenta a ella para poder volver a dedicarse esa muestra de afecto que les generaba la sensación de no estar en el mundo normal, si no, en uno ideal. Uno donde los brazos del chico se encontraban rodeando la cintura de la joven, mientras que esta se mantenía abrazándolo pro encima de los hombros, y los dos, se concentraban en la labor de mantenerse unidos por aquel beso largo. El tiempo dejo de ser importante al igual que la preocupación de que las chicas se preguntaran donde estaría Pacifica y del por que tardaba tanto si solo había ido por un poco de agua, y ni se diga de aquellos problemas mentales que tenia el chico de cabellos alborotados, ya todo daba igual para ese par. Al menos, en ese momento. O, eso creían. Ya que, sin previo aviso, la puerta sonó con fuerza, unos golpes se escucharon al otro lado de esta, y de forma simultanea, ambos muchachos se separaron con temor. Miraron en dirección al sonido por un instante, y antes de que se pudiera decir siquiera una palabra, Dipper tomó de la mano a la chica de dorados cabellos; encaminándola al armario. De forma instintiva capto su plan, por lo que, no dudo en ocultarse.

-Espera. Dipper.- Le llamo antes de que el castaño se acercara a la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- Caminó de nueva cuenta hacia ella, para que pudieran platicar de forma fugaz, pero solo recibió un beso en los labios en vez de palabras.

-Uno para no quedarme con el antojo.- Coqueta, pronuncio aquello a la par que se volvía a ocultar en el ropero con bastante cuidado. Y, dejando a un muchacho embobado mirando a la puerta del mueble, se quedo ahí de pie hasta que volvió a escuchar golpes en la puerta. Espabilo sin remedio, sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y se forzó a poner una expresión malhumorada; camino sin remedio a la puerta, y al abrirla, como un rayo una silueta entro a la misma.

-¿C-Candy?- Pregunto al ver a la joven asiática, misma que se encontraba buscando algo, o a alguien, por la habitación.

-Arg, lo siento Bro-Bro, pero ella insistió.- Las chicas entraron a la habitación y empezaron a danzar por la misma. Buscando en particular algo, mismo que sabia el chico Pines que era. Por lo que, de forma disimulada, dio un ligero golpe al ropero. Simulando ya estar cansado.

-¿Se pueden apurar? Mañana me espera un largo día.- Fingió molestia y soltó un bufido molesto, pero eso solo genero que la chica de lentes le volteara a ver inquisitiva.- ¿S-Sucede algo?- No pudo evitar mostrarse nervioso ante esa mirada penetrante, misma que se acercaba lentamente, hasta estar justo enfrente del castaño.

-Me ocultas algo.- Señalo segura de su acusación. No le quitaba los ojos de encima al chico, por lo que, de manera involuntaria este empezaba a reaccionar ante la presión.

-Chicas, ¿qué hacen aquí?- Pacifica se asomo por el marco de la puerta, llamando la atención de las muchachas y del joven Pines. Los presentes voltearon la mirada a donde esta joven salía, y con una expresión extrañada, se le quedaron viendo.

-¿A donde fuiste? Tardaste demasiado.- La chica asiática fue la primera en cuestionar su paradero, claro esta, que sin despegarse del muchacho.

-Esta antes era mi casa. ¿No puedo ir a dar un paso para recordar viejos tiempos?- Bufo con molestia por el interrogatorio, mientras al mismo tiempo se adentraba en el cuarto con los brazos cruzados y un gesto de enojo. Las chicas dudaron y se miraron entre ellas, salvo la joven de lentes, quien le miraba inquisitiva.- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Chiu?- Le reto con sorna y gracia, buscaba provocarla, pero solo consiguió que se molestara aun mas.

-No, no sucede nada.- Espeto con un tono de voz bastante seco. Para después, soltar un resoplido largo y se volteo a ver al muchacho.- Lo siento por esto, Dipper.- Sonreía con ternura e inocencia, y aunque no fue su deseo, le genero al muchacho un ligero rubor. A la par que un sentimiento culposo bastante extraño. Si, culpa era eso que le golpeaba en el estomago, no podía dar por sentenciado nada; no hasta aclarar las cosas con las demás chicas. Una sonrisa torcida se hizo presente en su rostro, cosa que provoco un poco de intriga en la pelinegra delante de él.

-No, descuida. Esta bien.- Respondió lo mas simple posible antes de ver como las chicas salían una por una, para así, finalmente, quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos de nueva cuenta. Ese día había sido muy largo, y los vestigios del mismo se aferraban a no soltarle.

Caminó con rumbo a su escritorio, había dejado en este su diario numero cinco con unos cuantos trazos sin terminar. ¿Qué era aquello en lo que se había mantenido distraído y absorto desde hacia rato? La verdad ni el mismo lo sabia con certeza, solamente se puso a leer el diario numero cuatro en la parte de la traducción que le previo su mentor. Y después de aburrirse con tecnicismos sobre los sacrificios y beneficios que implicaba el usar aquel sello de refuerzo; paso a leer otra cosa. Siendo esta, aquel pergamino que descubrió junto con su tío Stan en aquel día de diversión familiar.

Garabatos eran puestos y borrados en una libreta, pero entre tanto andar jugando con aquel conjuro, llego a inclusive descubrir que se podía descomponer y aplicar a otros hechizos mágicos. Pero justo cuando estaba por indagar mas a fondo ese detalle, las chicas irrumpieron en su cuarto. Y ahora, no solo no podía concentrarse en eso, si no, que tenia algo mas en su cabeza; ahora gobernaba en su mente la idea de que por fin hubiera descubierto aquello que desconocía para su corazón; pero no debía de apresurar nada. Se negaba a dar por hecho algo, al menos, antes de dejar las cosas en claro con todas.

Quizás era un necio, o algo terco o las dos juntas. Pero quería hacer las cosas bien. No sabia por que, pero esa necesidad de hacer las cosas así le invadía perfectamente, tanto que, negó con la cabeza sus comportamientos erráticos. E incluso bufo molesto al pensar que estaba complicándose las cosas pensando en algo que no debía; si, quizás no recordaba lo que sucedió en la pelea con Samael, quizás él sentía que debía de tener una herida de buen tamaño, y quizás aun estaba el tema de los lunáticos de mascaras, pero, se sentía tonto al querer descubrir todo eso por su cuenta. Tenia a sus amigos, a sus tíos, a Mabel.

Cerro sin pensarlo dos veces aquel diario, un largo suspiro salió de entre sus labios, miro al balcón. Jalo su silla hasta el mismo y abrió las puertas sin dudarlo. Se dirigió a su armario de nueva cuenta, y de este saco aquel estuche de cuero negro. Pocos segundos después, se encontraba ya sentado junto a aquellos rosales que eran bañados por la luz de las estrellas. Su guitarra la tocaba y afinaba con las intenciones de practicar un poco esa velada; sin duda le esperaban muchas cosas ese verano, pero no por eso iba a apresurarlas. Si, se esforzaría por desenmarañarlas, pero no las iba a forzar a que se presentaran fuera de su tiempo. Acordes afinados sonaban; se había vuelto bueno, claro que era un efecto de haber estado practicando casi todas las noches; aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que se encontraba bastante confundido, aunque si, le ayudaba a sobre llevar las cosas.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar, lentamente la noche se volvía madrugada, y la madrugada en mañana. Sin que siquiera los presentes pudieran sentir por completo esa pesada carga del paso del tiempo gracias a su inconciencia y la presencia de sus mentes en el mundo de los sueños. Eran cerca de las siete y media de la mañana, solo se encontraban despiertas dos personas; un joven castaño listo para recibir aquel castigo que le amenazo su mentor con recibir, y la otra, una joven leñadora que estaba alistándose para ir a su trabajo en la trampa turística mas famosa del pueblo. Pero, lo que no se esperaban ese par, era el encontrarse justo al momento de salir por la puerta de los respectivos cuartos donde pasaron la noche.

-Buenos días.- Saludo un muy descansado Dipper, quien se encontraba vestido con una camisa blanca, un chaleco de cuero color rojo y pantalones de vestir color café claro, los zapatos que usaba eran unos de tonalidad mas oscura pero del mismo color.

-Buenos días, vaya, vas elegante.- Se burlo la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que acomodaba su largo y rojizo cabello debajo de su gorro para que no le estorbara al caminar. Se encontraba usando una camisa de franela color verde a cuadros, sus vaqueros azules de tonalidad oscura y aquellas botas que parecían tener un buen lazo con ella.

-Si, no lo creo. Digo, voy a ir a encerrarme al laboratorio a que me pongan a hacer no se que.- Se burlo de su propia suerte el chico de cabellos castaños mientras se encaminaba rumbo a las escaleras, acompañando a la muchacha Corduroy.

-Cielos viejo, es increíble que te castigaran solo por eso.- Comento la chica como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras que, le miraba de reojo. Se encontraba calmado, y con bastante buen humor a pesar de que la noche pasada actuó de una manera bastante extraña.

-Si, ¿pero, que se le puede hacer?- Se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia a ese hecho, y tampoco era como que pudiese hacer algo mas al respecto, solamente le quedaba; resignarse.

-Pues….- Arrastro la ultima silaba, dándole a entender que se mantenía ocultando unas cuantas intenciones.

-¿Pues?- Volteo a verle con una ceja arqueada. Ahora se encontraban bajando las escaleras del recinto, yendo con rumbo recto a la salida.

-Puedes escaparte. Irte conmigo, les diremos que Soos te llamo y que necesitaba tu ayuda para su videojuego.- Sugirió, con ese clásico tono de voz queriendo convencerle de hacer alguna maldad. Pero ante aquella sugerencia, solo recibió una sonrisa tímida.

-Je, creo que paso esta vez. Quizás en la siguiente ocasión.- Declino con bastante delicadeza, pero con una mueca algo insegura. Cosa que le hizo recordar a la chica de cabellos rojos que aquel muchacho, tiempo atrás, era solo un joven normal con una atracción descabellada por los misterios.

-¿Seguro? Podemos ir a robarles la patrulla a los oficiales otra vez.- Nuevamente, sugirió, pero ahora se notaba mas ese tono con el que lo hacia, uno en que los dos se sentían mucho mas a gusto, uno que sonaba de una gran amiga a su mejor acompañante, a su mejor amigo.

-Jejeje… Lo dejaremos para otro día. Uno donde incluso podamos usarla en las afueras.- Fue ahora él quien incitaba a realizar la broma, se miraron por unos segundos, riendo por lo bajo con lo que estaban acordando; y sin mas, se despidieron. El chico Pines dejo de acompañar a la muchacha hasta la puerta principal, donde observo como se retiraba bajando la colina. Suspiro con ánimos, y sin mas, cerro las puertas del lugar. Dejando a solas a la leñadora con sus pensamientos, mismos, que lentamente comenzaban a escarbar en su subconsciente.

Se discutía a si misma si aquella actitud era la correcta, si acaso no estaba enamorada en si del castaño que se metía en aquellas las aventuras de alto riesgo. Meneo la cabeza negando a esa posibilidad, por qué no había necesidad de más, no había necesidad de tomarse de las manos, de acariciar la piel del otro o de siquiera de compartir un rápido y fugaz beso. No, para ellos bastaba solamente el quedarse callados con la mirada en cualquier lado, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-No siempre tengo que besarlo. Digo, disfruto de pasar un momento con él sin verlo de esa forma.- Se decía a sí misma la jovencita que no paraba de mirar a todos lados en busca de una respuesta concreta a aquella sensación extraña en lo más profundo de su pensar. Aunque, bastante en el fondo, sabia que bien no podía ser verdad ese sentimiento; aquel de querer al chico, pero solamente, como un amigo mas.

Bajaba con cuidado la alta pendiente, buscando evitar el tropezar con cualquier cosa. Debía de llegar a la cabaña antes de que diera la primera hora de llegada para los autobuses de recorridos, pero sus piernas no se encontraban con los ánimos de caminar rápidamente por el espeso bosque, no, solamente quería, ir lento, despacio. Lo suficiente para que la rapidez con la que su cabeza procesaba sus pensamientos fuera acorde a la de la distancia recorrida en su camino. Ni siquiera supo en que momento comenzó a tararear, hacia tiempo que no le generaba esa necesidad su pensar, pero, ese día la necesitaba; debía de arreglar esa disputa que tenia consigo misma. Y de preferencia, dar con una respuesta lo mas pronto posible.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la mansión;**_

Dipper bajaba lentamente por las escaleras a aquel amplio laboratorio. Y por mas que quisiera, le seguía siendo imposible el no sorprenderse con todo lo que miraba a su alrededor. Paseaba la mirada por partes robóticas que colgaban del techo o de las paredes; prototipos de armas, de robots, de maquinas cuyos fines no lograba entender con solo mirarlas. Sin duda un deleite. Pero, a lo que él iba, estaba hasta el fondo, en una zona donde antes había visto unas cuantas mesas largas con maquinas de todos tipos al igual que planos y escritos diversos. Y ahí, donde se suponía debía de estar su mentor esperándolo para darle un castigo merecido por su comportamiento de la tarde pasada. Solo encontró a tres ancianos dormidos. Cada uno roncando a su forma, Stan recargado por completo en el respaldo de su silla con un libro tapando su rostro. McGucket recostado casi por completo en una mesa enfrente de una computadora, Y Ford en otra silla aparte, pero con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza agachada. El chico casi suelta una carcajada por la escena, pero se contuvo. Miro a los lados en busca de algo, y lo encontró, un manual de instrucciones de alguna maquina enorme que yacía detrás de una cortina café. Pero eso no era de su incumbencia, no en ese momento, agarro con firmeza el pesado libro, lo levanto un metro sobre la mesa de madera; y sin pensarlo dos veces lo dejo caer. Causando el estruendo suficiente para que los dormilones se despertaran de golpe mirando a todos lados. Y fue ahí cuando empezó a reír de manera bastante sonora.

-Muy gracioso jovencito.- Reprocho el mayor de la familia Pines mientras se tallaba los ojos por debajo de los lentes.

-Es gracioso por que no fue a mi a quien se lo hicieron.- Le contesto con bastante gracia y ánimos. Ya estaba castigado, ¿qué mas podían ponerle a hacer?

-Bueno, bueno. En fin. ¿Qué horas son?- Cuestiono ahora el antiguo señor misterio al mismo tiempo en que acomodaba su desenmarañado cabello.

-Son veinte minutos para las ocho.- Le contesto mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, admirando el desastre que crearon en lo que probablemente fue una larga noche.- Vaya, ¿que paso aquí?- Inquirió con ligera confusión al ver todas las cosas fuera de su lugar.

-Paso que… Bratsman se puso en movimiento.- El anciano Fiddleford tronaba su espalda con delicadeza y cuidado, buscando acomodar su postura. Y al hacerlo, con simpleza presiono un botón en la computadora que tenia al frente suyo; generando que se reprodujera un video. Video que se acerco a ver el castaño de ojos grises; mismo par de ojos que se abrieron como platos al ver aquella serie de imágenes que bien podían ser maniobradas por el director de una película barata de la televisión publica de Gravity Falls. Asombrado, repasaba cada detalle de lo que veía en su mente, queriendo descifrar el trasfondo de todo eso. Mas que nada, por que era una amenaza bastante grande.

-¿E-Esos son… Clones?- Delante, en la pantalla; lo que parecía ser el almacén que descubrió en el bosque el viernes era si bien el campo de entrenamiento de una de sus películas de guerras espaciales favoritas. Y que casualmente, tenia en el titulo la palabra clones.

-Si, cientos de ellos. No se que busca Bratsman. Pero sin duda, lo que sea que tenga planeado, lo llevara a cabo el día de hoy; en una locación desconocida para nosotros.- Informo ahora el científico, mirando por encima del hombro del chico la escena donde aquellos seres; que consistían en un rostro simple y sin cabello, subían a varios camiones que no portaban matriculas. Habían ocultado bien su rastro, pero no por completo.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- Cuestiono con seriedad. Sabiendo que ese día podría ser inclusive mas interesante de lo que había planeado.

-Pues, tendríamos un plan si solo "alguien" me hubiera dejado salir a mitad de la noche para irrumpir en una oficina del centro y así poder husmear en sus gabinetes de propiedades y dueños.- El anciano Stanley Pines decía aquellas palabras mientras volteaba a ver a su gemelo; quien rodo los ojos fastidiado por ser esa la quinceava vez en que le sugería ese "plan".

-Espera. ¿Por qué necesitamos eso?- El chico por fin se volteo a verles curioso por esa declaración. Separándose finalmente de la computadora portátil y así poder intercambiar la mirada con los presentes; siendo McGucket el primero en encogerse de hombros resignado a contarle la disputa que gobernó casi toda la noche.

-Digamos que… Sabemos que aquel infeliz quiere llevar a cabo sus planes en el centro comercial.- Comenzó a relatar, por su parte, el par de gemelos mayores solamente desviaron la mirada al techo; como si ahí se encontrase desarrollándose algo mas interesante.

-¿Pero?- Esa era la palabra clave para proseguir con el relato.

-Pero… No sabemos en donde va a ser. Durante toda la noche esos dos se la pasaron peleando por ver que hacer. Mientras, yo me puse a hackear el sistema de Bratsman, y logre dar con que el infeliz usara un cuarto especifico para controlar a los clones; ordenándoles que hagan cosas inimaginables. Pero aquel cuarto de control al igual que el local donde va a suceder es algo que desconocemos en donde se encuentra.- Trato de explicar lo mejor posible al mismo tiempo que tomaba su bastón de la mesa para así poder apoyarse y que no le doliera la postura.

-Ósea, que… ¿Esta a punto de usar un ejercito de clones en el centro comercial. A una hora que no sabemos y ordenándoles hacer algo en un cuarto al que no podremos acceder?- Resumió lo mejor posible aquel muchacho, mientras que, sus dedos índices y medios sobaban con fuerza ambas sienes.

-Básicamente.- Simple, y de manera sencilla, esa fue la única respuesta por parte del anciano de seis dedos.

-¿Y por que no tenemos los planos y el lugar donde va a suceder todo eso?- Volvió a formular un cuestionamiento, pero este, mirando fijamente a aquel científico brillante. Pero, antes de que este pudiera contestar, su gemelo lo hizo.

-Por que el señor aguafiestas, dijo que él podía entrar en la base de datos de Ergman y sacar los por si mismo con ayuda de sus inventos.- Alzo un pulgar señalando al mencionado, pero este se limito a permanecer con una mirada fastidiada.

-Arg, bueno, en ese caso. Las cosas se pueden arreglar fácilmente.- Recobro poco a poco la compostura a la par que daba pasos seguros con rumbo a las escaleras.- Tío Stan, ¿qué te parecería si vamos por un poco de café para despertarnos?- Aquel tonó de voz por parte del castaño se le hizo bastante familiar al mayor, por lo que puso una mano en su mentón analizándolo.

-Si, supongo que será lo mejor. Así podremos actuar un poco mas espabilados.- Desinterés, si, era eso. La forma en que ambos se hablaban y caminaban. Si bien el chico Pines se parecía bastante a él, este también adopto algunas actitudes del estafador de su hermano.

-¿No irán a meterse en esa oficina, o si?- Les intento frenar, pero ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

-No, solo vamos por un café.- Dipper alzo la mano izquierda en seña de que se despreocupara, pero por inercia propia poso la derecha en su espalda mientras cruzaba los dedos.

-¿Sabes que puedo ver como cruzas los dedos?- Cuestiono molesto y con la paciencia al limite al considerar la posibilidad de que ese par fueran unos desconsiderados.

-¡Si!- Contestaron el par antes de subir corriendo las escaleras, dejando al par de genios solos.

-¡Si los meten a la cárcel los dejare ahí un día entero!- Finalizo la situación con aquella amenaza, pero ante la misma, el par no pudo hacer mas que romper en carcajadas por lo divertido y absurdo que sonaba todo eso. Por su parte, Fiddleford no hizo mas que soltar un bufido de diversión. Hacia mucho que no se divertía de esa manera, si, quizás tener a la chica Pines era un obsequio, pero tener a ambos jóvenes era sin duda alguna lo mejor que pudiese sucederle. Desde que el muchacho llego, aquel pacifico pueblo ya había tenido suficiente acción; y por lo que veía, aun seguía sin ser suficiente. Se fue a sentar en la misma silla en la que paso la noche, y sin dudar por un segundo en sus acciones, comenzó a abrir un sistema de mensajes para poder comunicarse con el chico Pines. Por su parte, Ford dio unos cuantos pasos alrededor del lugar, pensando en las cosas que podrían suceder si aquellos planes se llevasen a cabo. Prácticamente, si no detenían a Bratsman, podría darse el lujo de tener un ejercito bajo su mando; y además, sin que le importasen las bajas que este pudiera recibir. Sin duda, algo de temer; por lo que, debía de irse preparando para actuar esa tarde.  
 _ **  
08:30 hrs, El centro de Gravity Falls**_ ;

Ese era un grato placer que pocas veces se podía dar el lujo de probar. Estar en un auto; tomando un café espeso y cargado, aparcado en el estacionamiento de un edificio donde aguardaba una oficina de gobierno; misma en la que debía de entrar para robar información mientras hacia enojar a su hermano. Sin duda como los viejos tiempos. Con el extra de que podía burlarse de su gemelo por aquella acción que estaba por realizar y además lo haría con la ayuda de su joven sobrino-nieto.

Mismo muchacho que se encontraba a su lado en el asiento de copiloto, tomando un café con leche caliente, el dulzor del mismo era demasiado. Ambos miraban sin ninguna preocupación a la entrada del estacionamiento, esperando con paciencia a que llegara un auto en especial. El cual debía de pertenecerle al oficinista a cargo de la sección en la que debían de irrumpir.

-Repíteme,- pedía a la par que sorbía de manera ruidosa su bebida caliente- ¿cómo debe de ser el auto que esperamos?- No le había prestado mucha atención al joven cuando le dio las indicaciones la primera vez, y eso se debía a que se encontraba conduciendo cuando se lo dijo.

-Pues…- Saco su teléfono celular, al parecer, McGucket encontró la forma de comunicarse con él en tiempo real de alguna manera que no entendía. Pero, ese no era el caso en esa situación. Si no, que le había indagado con cuidado cuales debían de ser los pasos a seguir para encontrar lo que necesitaban.- Es un auto del año, plateado, con quemacocos, vidrios polarizados y con un sujeto que encaja perfectamente con la descripción de… "pobre oficinista que odia su vida".- A veces, aquel anciano podía exagerar con sus descripciones.

-¡Ja!- Se burlo el mayor al instante al comprender el chiste de su compañero en los negocios.- Ese Fidd.- Sorbió de nueva cuenta, dejando a su acompañante con una expresión de desconcierto y confusión.

-A-Ah… ¿A que se-?- No termino la frase, fue interrumpido por el ex señor misterio.

-Oh, creo que ya llego.- Señalo con disimulo a un vehículo que iba apenas adentrándose al lugar, este, concordaba por completo con las características dadas.

-Bueno, sin duda entra en las características. Pero aun no sabemos si es él.- Comento el chico, cuidando a mas no poder que se encontraran haciendo lo debido con la persona correcta. Pero, en cuanto termino de pronunciar la ultima silaba, del automóvil descendió un señor con expresión aburrida y monótona, vistiendo un traje negro con corbata roja y desalineada, su cabello a medio peinar y con un vaso de café. Y al verlo, la reacción del anciano no pudo ser otra mas que escupir el café y señalar al hombre por lo bajo mientras se reía sin pena ni gloria.- _Supongo que ha de ser un chiste entre ellos._ \- Se dijo a si mismo el joven castaño, para después, con toda la simpleza que pudo: bajarse del auto con lentitud.- Vamos tío Stan, te recuerdo que debemos de hacer esto rápido.- Le pidió con ligera molestia por no comprender el chiste ni motivo de su burla.

-S-Si. Y-Ya voy…- Descendió de su auto como pudo mientras se contenía las ganas de carcajearse del hombre justo enfrente de él.

-Por dios. Contrólate.- Pedía el muchacho con ahora mas enfado que antes, el se tomaba la situación bastante en serio; pero su tutor de verano parecía no compartir este principio.

-Despreocúpate chico, yo hacia esto antes de que tu nacieras.- Se arreglo la solapa del traje de un jalón y sin mas, empezaron a caminar a una distancia bastante prudente del sujeto.

-No se si alegrarme… o preocuparme por eso.- Confeso el muchacho, aunque con un ligero tono de burla en su voz.

-Jeje… Alégrate, por que gracias a esas experiencias, podremos hacer esto de la mejor manera posible.- Fue lo único que se limito a decir mientras codeaba al muchacho con insinuación a que estaban por romper las reglas.

Siguieron al empleado de gobierno por el estacionamiento hasta que llegaron al edificio de oficinas, donde se quedaron a resguardo en una de las paredes mientras veían a través de la puerta el rumbo tomado por aquel sujeto. Siendo este el elevador, donde el anciano a pesar de su casi destruida vista, pudo notar que se detuvo en el séptimo piso.

-¿Qué esperamos?- Susurro el joven a su lado.

-A que se aleje lo suficiente para que esto parezca casual. No es como en las películas chico, esto se tiene que hacer de manera que al seguirlo; no nos note. Cuando lo interceptemos, no se interese por nosotros. Y cuando nos alejemos; nos olvide por completo.- Sonaba serio; cosa que le hizo entender que era alguien con experiencia en el tema como este decía.- ¿Listo?- Inquirió curioso al muchacho, mismo que con simpleza asintió. Se adentraron a aquel lugar con cautela pasando por un pasillo largo en donde a su lateral derecho se mantenía la recepcionista. A quien se dirigió el anciano. -Disculpe.- Llamo su atención. Era una mujer de unos cuarenta años, sin nada mas que hacer que tomar las llamadas telefónicas y mirar el monitor que tenia de frente.- ¿La oficina de renta de locales para el centro comercial?- Cuestiono con cortesía, y el chico estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto sobre su falta de consideración con respecto al secretismo, pero la palabra fue tomada por alguien mas.

-En el séptimo piso. A cargo del Sr. Sanders.- Alzo una mano en dirección del elevador, dejándoles en claro que podían subir.- Acaba de llegar, por lo que no tendrán problemas con encontrarlo; es la segunda puerta a su derecha después de salir del ascensor.- Esas eran sus ultimas palabras, y sin mas, regreso su mirada al computador que yacía enfrente suya.

-Muchas gracias. Con permiso.- El anciano retomo el rumbo al elevador, seguido por el chico Pines, quien miraba sorprendido lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Desde cuando eres cortes?- Le volteo a ver con asombro por el desarrollo de esa escena.

-Como dije muchacho, debemos de actuar con cautela. De manera que se olviden de nosotros en cuanto nos vallamos.- Inspeccionaba con la mirada el ascensor, era una caja metálica sin mas, de bajo presupuesto, sin micrófonos ni cámaras; cosa rara en esos días, pero conveniente para la situación.- Ahora escucha, le sacare de la oficina por lo que podrían ser solo minuto y medio o dos, así que deberás de hurgar en los posibles gabinetes que tenga en busca de los documentos que buscamos. Y cuando los tengas, bueno, si es necesario; robalos.- Sonaba bastante serio con respecto a esa petición. No dudaría en usar cualquier método, con tal de frenar a ese lunático. Aunque, ya tenia demasiadas cosas en las que pensar para tener a otro mas con la mira en el pueblo.

-Entiendo. Pero, ¿si tengo otra opción?- Sabia bien que robarlos era la ultima cosa que debía de hacer, ya que generar la perdida de algo en el momento en que él y su tío se fueron a parar ahí podría provocar que los buscaran por robo de documentación legal.

-Si hay otra opción tómala. Pero procura no demorarte demasiado.- Pedía por ultima cosa en el instante en que se abrieron las puertas. Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Y después de respirar hondo, se adentraron a aquel largo pasillo de color gris y azul cielo.- Deberían de contratar un decorador de interiores.- Argumento en voz baja mientras se mantenían caminando. Para así, finalmente llegar a la puerta indicada por la mujer de abajo; el mayor no lo dudo, y toco un par de veces. Segundos pasaron, y el sonido de pasos los acompañaron.

-¿Si? ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?- El mismo hombre de hacia rato les abrió la puerta de forma mecánica, un cuerpo sin la capacidad de mostrar emociones, parecido a aquel hombre que en el pasado se fue a encontrar con ellos en la Cabaña del Misterio por sospechas del gobierno de que algo se estaba tramando ahí. El chico Pines hizo un ligero esfuerzo mental, pero era inútil, no recordaba su nombre.

-Buenos días. Quisiera ver si hay un local del centro comercial en renta.- No se presento, de ser posible, evitaría dar nombres. No buscaba delatarse ni crear anomalías.

-Oh, buenos días. Bueno, pase, buscare algo para usted.- Era su trabajo, rentar lugares; y sin dudarlo, dejo pasar al par de varones que esa mañana se presentaban enfrente de él. Pero, fue el anciano quien antes de entrar, miro de reojo la ventana al final del pasillo, donde se mostraba a lo lejos un panorama del pueblo, donde sobresalía el alto edificio que representaba el problema de ese día.- ¿Busca algo en especial?- Cuestiono el hombre mientras daba pasos seguros hacia el interior del lugar, que para el muchacho de cabellos rebeldes parecía ser una oficina común y corriente. Había un escritorio al fondo del cuarto justo enfrente de un amplio ventanal; y a sus laterales se encontraban varios archiveros de color verde moho.

-Oh, si. Un local en la parte superior en el ala izquierdo.- Le pedía con amabilidad, pero él sabia que ese área del centro comercial estaba cubierto por completo.

-Lo siento, esa zona del centro comercial esta habitada en su totalidad. Me es imposible darle algo de ahí.- Aquel hombre había sacado de unos de los archiveros un grueso maletín donde guardaba los pedazos de suelo que se podían rentar; y sostenía en sus manos un folder de color beige en donde se leía los locales ocupados y por quien. Detalle que no paso por alto el muchacho.

-¿Seguro? Desde el pasillo logre ver que había un área sin ocupar.- Comento como quien no quiere la cosa, asegurándose de que el tonó de su voz fuera convincente e incitador.

-¿Desde el pasillo?- Sonaba intrigado, y eso era algo que el muchacho no entendía completamente, pero con mirar por la oficina logro dar con varias fotografías de paisajes; detalle que había pasado por alto, pero al parecer su tío no. Se quedo callado, aun lado de la puerta, sin decir una palabra, buscando con la mirada alguna cámara de seguridad, pero nada; no había instalado ningún sistema de seguridad al menos, ahí, volteo de reojo al pasillo, y justo en la esquina del final del pasillo, justo encima de la ventana que miro Stan, una pequeña cámara de audio y video.

-Si, desde el pasillo. Si quiere podemos ir a ver desde ahí el Centro Comercial, a estas horas, debería de verse bastante bien con el contraste de luz.- Aquellas palabras salían de su boca mientras veía de reojo a su sobrino, quien miraba por el pasillo y se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, claro, hasta que se pronuncio la ultima palabra de aquella frase, lo que le genero la necesidad de voltear a verle con rapidez.

-Pues, vayamos a ver.- Por algún motivo que no entendía; el sujeto se mostraba interesado con respecto a lo que decía el mayor y de manera animada, dejo el folder que tenia en sus manos en el escritorio; abierto. Volteo a ver a su anciano tío, con el cual intercambio una mirada fugaz al momento en que se acordó ese hecho. Ambos hombres salieron por la puerta con total calma, dejando al muchacho solo con sus pensamientos.

- _Bien, hora de actuar._ \- Se dijo a si mismo a la par que caminaba al escritorio con calma y silencio. Procurando que sus pasos no se hicieran resonar en la habitación. Llego hasta el mueble, y vio por unos segundos los papeles encima del mismo; una larga e interminable lista de nombres, números de serie, y una clasificación que iba desde A hasta E y con números que secundaban que no pasaban de 21. Con las yemas de los dedos movió los papeles. Buscando aquello que necesitaba por entre las siete hojas que yacían esparcidas por el escritorio.- _Aquí esta, Ergman Bratsman, E-10;16._ \- Se rasco la cabeza intentando descifrar a que hacia referencia eso. Miro a su alrededor por una respuesta, y la encontró en los archiveros a su derecha; mas en concreto, uno casi al ras del suelo con la nomenclatura E-10;16.- _Supongo que mas obvio no se puede._ \- Volvió a pensar el muchacho con ironía para acto seguido, encaminarse a aquel mueble no sin antes acomodar las hojas del folder en el que acababa de husmear. Lo abrió sin mucho esfuerzo, y ahí, habían planos a escala y documentos que hacían referencia al permiso de uso del suelo, a los pagos de la electricidad y del agua. Pero no eran los últimos los que le interesaban, si no, los planos. Tomo uno en particular, uno de color azul oscuro el cual ya mostraba por completo la zona y su acabado final. Se dirigió al escritorio y lo desenrollo en este. Era un rollo de papel de 60 x 90 cm, por lo que abarco buena parte del mueble; lo examino por unos momentos, y al final, solo soltó una pequeña carcajada.- Debe de ser una broma.- Fue y seria lo ultimo que dijera, ya que sin pensarlo dos veces, saco el teléfono celular para apresurarse con lo que tenia planeado. La bendita tecnología sin duda era de mucha ayuda para lo que hacia día con día, y sin duda; también con lo que hacia fuera de lo normal. Unas rápidas fotografías tomadas de cerca y de lejos; por completo y por partes, no dejaría ningún cabo suelto, no cuando tenia solo esa oportunidad. Su labor acabo, sentía como si le persiguiera el diablo; su corazón latía a mil por hora, y lo hacia todo tan apresurado como se le era posible. Los pasos se oían a lo lejos, ¿tardo tanto con tan poco? No importaba, no se podía dar el lujo de pensar en eso, no en ese momento; no cuando aun le hacia falta meter las cosas en su lugar. Los mayores entraron al lugar, y lo primero en que se dedicaron en posar la vista fue en el joven castaño que miraba una fotografía en la parte derecha del lugar; su pose era seria casi sin emociones. Y la mirada inexpresiva de su rostro no indicaba inmutación alguna.

-Bueno, es una pena que no se tenga un local en donde quería.- Stan comento eso con la intención de reanudar el tema de conversación, pasando de la escena que acababan de encontrar.

-Sin duda señor, pero descuide, si desea puedo mantenerlo informado.- Se ofrecía aquel oficinista con amabilidad, pero el anciano levanto la mano.

-No se preocupe, yo me mantendré en contacto para saber si me es posible conseguir un lugar en donde quiero.- Con eso y un gesto de cabeza al chico, se incito a la retirada del lugar. Ninguno dijo nada, solamente recorrieron el mismo camino que habían tomado, pasando por el pasillo, hasta el ascensor y finalmente la recepción, para así, al llegar al auto los dos pudieran soltar un largo suspiro que se habían estado guardando.- ¿Lo conseguiste?- Le pregunto mientras le miraba con una ceja alzada. Y como una respuesta recibió una sonrisa amplia mientras el muchacho alzaba su celular con malicia. Acción que fue correspondida con un gesto amable, desordenando sus cabellos con una mano. Y sin mas, así poder encaminarse de nueva cuenta a la mansión.

 _ **15:00 hrs, Mansión McGucket-Pines;**_

-¡No! ¡Ni loco!- Dipper salía con paso apresurado de la zona de los laboratorios, yendo con rumbo fijo a su habitación para poder aislarse en esta.

-¡Dipper!- Le grito su tío Ford, quien iba detrás suyo con la misma prisa.

-¡No! ¡Ya lo dije! ¡No lo are!- Volvió a gritar. Estaba en la necia de no cumplir con aquello que era necesario para acabar con los planes de Bratsman. ¿Qué habían hecho en tanto tiempo? Pues todos se dedicaron a acomodar los planos, examinarlos, desarrollar un plan y descifrar los del maniático, sin duda algo que llevaba horas en labora; pero ese no era el detalle ahí.

-¡Dipper! ¡Ambos sabemos que es la única forma!- Insistía en que se hiciera lo acordado, pero entendía que el muchacho fuera tan reacio. Ya habían llegado incluso al pasillo de su habitación, y este no se había volteado a verle. Pero, era obvio que sus gritos llamarían la atención de los residentes, y mas, de las chicas que se encontraban en aquel cuarto enfrente del de el chico.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Mabel se asomaba de su cuarto con ligera molestia y migraña provocada por el ruido. Pero la joven aparentaba un atuendo algo llamativo, al igual que sus amigas, ya que todas se encontraban arregladas para salir esa tarde. Mas sin embargo, eso no era lo que buscaba el chico, él se concentro en que su hermana se dirigía al mismo lugar que ellos.

-Es cierto. Mabel esta por ir al evento. Ella puede meterse en la sala de control y desactivar la maquina por su cuenta.- Intento razonar con el científico, quien frunció el ceño por la idea.

-¿Y supongo que Mabel sabe usar el programa de código binario con el cual abrirá la seguridad del acceso principal para desactivar el control central?- Arqueaba una ceja con algo de indiferencia; si, sabia que lo que estaba por hacer el chico no era algo sencillo, pero para proteger al pueblo debían de hacerse sacrificios.

-A-Ah…- Buscaba argumentos convincentes pero no los hallaba, y tampoco podía decir que le guiaría por radio, ya que aquel cuarto de seguridad estaba completamente aislado y no podían entrar ninguna honda de radio ni similares. Las únicas llamadas que se podían realizar en este, era solamente por red fija.

-Dipper. Deja de perder el tiempo. Los vemos abajo, y mas te vale estar listo, te recuerdo que esto es en parte como castigo por lo de ayer.- Finalizo la conversación, no había mas que decir, no para la situación y predicamento en el que se encontraba el joven Pines, quien soltó un suspiro derrotado.

-¿Dipper, que sucede?- Su gemela no pudo evitar el ponerle una mano en el hombro como seña de que podía contar con ella, pero el chico le miro con tristeza y resignación.

-M-Mabs… N-Necesito pedirte un favor.- Sobaba su codo derecho con la mano contraria al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada al suelo.

-Lo que sea. ¿Qué es?- Sin duda esa manera de actuar no era algo para ver todos los días, y las jóvenes que se mostraban interesadas en esto, la veían desde el marco de la puerta.

-N-Necesito…- se tomó su tiempo para pedir aquello, no era fácil; nunca lo seria- n-necesito que repliquemos el plan de cuando "pasaste" el examen de matemáticas.- Apretó los ojos con fuerza, queriendo evitar ver la reacción de su hermana, pero nada, no escucho nada. Cosa que le hizo preocuparse, abrió un ojo para verla, y ahí estaba. De pie, frente a él, con una amplia sonrisa y mirada vacía.- ¿M-Mabs?- Se atrevió a llamarla, pero solamente le fue contestada su pregunta con un paso hacia atrás, después otro; finalmente, la chica entro corriendo a su habitación. Todas las miradas se encontraban posadas en ella, quien movía todo dentro de su cuarto en busca de varias cosas distintas. Y así, al final, salir del mismo con una gran cantidad de ropa y diversos chismes que no le dio tiempo al joven de ver dado que estaban en una bolsa blanca. Además de que, su gemela lo arrastro a su propia habitación con la intención de darle marcha a las cosas.

-Esperen aquí chicas, y preparen la cámara.- Les sonreía maléfica, seña que no entendieron las jóvenes. Ya que, por mas que conocieran a ese par de gemelos, había ciertas cosas que solamente se quedaba entre ellos. Los minutos pasaron lentos, ansiosos, provocándoles a las jóvenes cada vez mas ganas de ver que era lo que se traían entre manos ese par. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió, y de esta, salía una Mabel con suéter negro pegado a su cuerpo, una falda de rayas moradas con negras, con calcetas del mismo tipo que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y botas negras. Estaba vestida de otra forma, no la recordaban con ese atuendo, y menos con ese peinado, ya que tenia un fleco cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. Además, de que mantenía su tímida mirada en el suelo.- ¡TA-RAN!- Una segunda Mabel salía del cuarto, pero esta, mas acorde con la que recordaban. Con el mismo peinado recogido por su cinta roja, con un suéter azul cielo, pero de igual manera pegado a su cuerpo, con una falda amarilla, sus zapatillas negras y las calcetas blancas.

-¿T-Te clonaste?- Pregunto Pacifica sorprendida de lo que estaba presenciando con sus propios ojos.

-Jeje… Si me cloné.- Aquella forma de actuar era bastante extraña, bastante, animada. Incluso para ella.- ¿Oíste, Bro-Bro? Creen que eres un clon.- Codeo a la otra Mabel, pero esta solo agacho la mirada con un potente sonrojo. Y ante dicha acción, las jóvenes muchachas solamente lograron abrir de par en par las bocas y los ojos, sorprendidas de la declaración indirecta que se les daba; y como ultimo detalle, Tambry alzo su celular y tomó una fotografia de lo que estaba viendo, pero claro, sin apartar la vista de esa "Mabel".

-S-Solo ve por el sintetizador de voz.- Pedía él con un hilo de voz casi imperceptible, no quería voltear a verlas, sentía demasiada pena; de que le vieran así, como si fuera una chica mas. Y todo, por aquella petición fuera de lugar.


	56. Nervios A Flote

_**Bien, el ultimo capitulo de la semana. Espero que sea de su agrado y creo que ha llegado el momento de hacerles saber algo, asi como es el ultimo de la semana, tambien es el primero del mes de Septiembre, por lo que acabo Agosto (Obvio, dah...) Y con el, el mes de prueba que le di al fic con la intencion de ver si no me era pesado escribirlo entre clases. Y si bien soy capaz de hacer eso, tambien quiero probarlo de la otra manera. Por lo que, este mes, tendran un Fic a la semana; siendo este el dia para salir los Viernes. Asi que el 9, 16, 23 y 30 de este mes; tendran el capitulo a las Doce del medio dia; hora de México, y sip. Se me hace pocos caps. Por lo que cada uno tendra un minimo de diez mil palabras... Espero que eso les baste... A mi apenas y pudo. Pero bueno, que me lio. Si les gusto el capitulo, la forma en que lo escribi y las situaciones que desarrolle, espero que me lo hagan saber por medio de un Review. Si algo en particular no les gusto o salio de una manera que no concordaba; bueno, espero que de igual manera me lo hagan saber. Por cierto, llegamos a los 300 comentarios y mas de 400 mil palabras. ¿Es emocionante, no? OwO**_

 ** _SonrisaDulce207; Jejeje... Seee... La vida seria mas facil con un gemelo. Pero bueno, en cuanto a lo demas, tienes razon. A Stan no se le cuestiona eso. Y me alegro que te haya gustado el momento entre esos dos. Espero poder seguir escribiendo de forma que les agrade a todos. :D_**

 ** _Marcoman; Si, los 300 comentarios. Nunca pense llegar tan lejos... :v Jejeje... me alegro que te guste tanto el Fic, espero que siga siendo asi por mucho mas tiempo._**

 ** _Guest; Jejejejeje... Seee... Pobre Dipper..._**  
 ** _XD_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 35: Nervios a Flote**_

-¿D-D-Dipper?- Cuestiono una tartamuda chica Northwest mientras a su lado pasaba una muy natural Mabel, bueno, la verdadera. Quien al parecer, no pudo disimular su desinterés por la pregunta de su rubia a amiga.

-E-Es una larga historia.- Evitaba el contacto visual con todas las chicas; avergonzado por su repentino cambio de apariencia, al igual que de estatua y figura.

-¿P-Pero... C-C-Como?- fue lo único que logró salir d los labios de cierta asiática, misma que no le quitaba la mirada de encima al muchacho que le gustaba. Ignorando tanto ella como el resto de las jóvenes el estruendoso ruido que salía del cuarto de su amiga, la cual parecía estas librando una pelea contra sus cosas.

-Pues...- Su par de ojos grises se ocultaban debajo de ese mechón de pelo que aparentaba ser tan real como su fuera suyo propio.

-Sólo necesitamos de su lámpara para encoger, de un poco de maquillaje, de una peluca; y "esto".- La gemela Pines regreso al corredor con la respiración agitada y en sus manos portaba dos cosas. En una, un collar común y corriente con forma de estrella, y en la otra, una bolsa de gato color negro.- Además un poco de mi ropa en la que se incluye un precioso corset morado; sin mencionar de algunas almohadillas de relleno para…- Alzo las manos a la altura de su busto, pero un gesto de su gemelo le hizo detenerse.

-El caso es…- Se acerco a su hermana para tomar aquel collar y sin dudarlo, poder colocárselo en el cuello.- Que es una tortura.- Finalizo, pero ahora, con una voz distinta a la suya. Una voz donde cualquiera que le escuchara sin saber que se trataba de él, seria completamente engañado y no dudaría en que fuera su gemela.

-Ósea… Que encogiste a Dipper, le pusiste un corset, busto, peluca, lo maquillaste y le pusiste tu ropa para que fuera exactamente como tu. Pero… ¿Por qué?- Pacifica no podía quitar su mirada del avergonzado chico Pines, quien aparentemente se le dificultaba un poco el respirar, quizás, por la prenda interior que se encontraba usando.

-Bueno, eso aun no me lo ha dicho.- La original Mabel se volteo a quien por esa tarde seria su hermana gemela. Pero este solamente se limito a tomar la bolsa de gato y volver a su habitación; tomando de la misma su lámpara: con la que encogió una muda de ropa, sus botas, y su quinto diario. Acto seguido a eso; estiro la mano a todos esos objetos y así poder guardar cada unos de los objetos en el morral que le fue proporcionado por su hermana.

-Eso se los explicaremos después. Por el momento, me gustaría aclarar que no hago esto por gusto.- No era su labor explicar el plan, si no de su mentor; a quien por cierto, debía de pedirle que le comenzara a dar mesada por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Pero… No es la primera vez que lo hacen, ¿Verdad?- Candy intercambio la mirada entre ambos gemelos. A Mabel se le veía sonriente y animada como siempre, y a la segunda Mabel se le vía con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos.

-Antes de que se acabaran las clases y yo fuera a mi primer curso.- El chico Pines acomodaba la peluca a modo de que esta no le molestara.- A Mabel le habían dado una ultima oportunidad para salvar la materia de Matemáticas; ya que si la reprobaba, iba a ser mandada a la escuela de verano.- Ahora pasaba a jalar un poco su ropa por la parte del esternón, buscando que se liberara un poco de la aprisionan te y vergonzosa prenda.- Pasamos toda la noche estudiando, pero ella no daba luces de esperanza. Le sugerí realizar un hechizo para aprenderse todo con respecto a la materia; pero se negó, al final, vio en que estaba trabajando esa semana.- Alzo una de sus manos a aquel accesorio que colgaba de su cuello.- Un sintetizador de voz que puede copiar la frecuencia del habla de cualquier persona, y que con unas pocas palabras por parte de esta, sea mas que suficiente para que no haya mayor problema en cuanto a cambiar la voz de otra persona se refiere. Solamente hace falta que se coloque cerca de las cuerdas vocales y el trabajo esta hecho. La resonancia de las mismas al hablar son cambiadas con una simple honda de choque por parte del aparato; mismo que funciona solo con una batería pequeña…- Ahí estaba, su lado científico dando una explicación innecesaria y desviándose del tema principal.

-Bro-Bro, te estas yendo por otro camino.- Le señalo la chica mientras recuperaba el aliento por su ardua búsqueda.

-Oh, perdón. A lo que iba, Mabs lo vio, me pregunto que era. Y después de insistir por dos horas seguidas, accedí a presentar el examen por ella.- Ese era, en resumen, la primera vez que el chico hacia algo como eso; y mas que nada, la primera vez que vio a su hermana con una idea tan descabellada que a nadie mas se le pudiera ocurrir; misma idea que hasta la fecha: él se sigue preguntando el como llego a pensarla.

-Ósea… ¿Qué engañaron a la escuela?- Grenda se sorprendía con sobre manera de que aquel par fuera tan decidido a la hora de hacer las cosas.

-Eso no es relevante.- El chico salió de su habitación con aquella mochila de gato colgada de su hombro, cruzando por su pecho; resaltando su falso busto y que caía finalmente a la altura de su cadera.- Lo que importa es que debemos de ponernos en marcha, hay muchas cosas en juego.- Empezó a caminar, y detrás suyo, las demás chicas. Aunque claro, él también era; aunque fuera solamente en el exterior, una jovencita mas.

-Te estas portando mas misterioso de lo normal, Pines.- La joven Northwest no pudo evitar hacer esa mofa, pero claro, el chico parecía ser que estaba ya acostumbrado.

-¿Lo dices por el disfraz?- Se burlo de si mismo, provocando una risa colectiva algo estridente. Estaban ya por las escaleras del amplio lugar, y a él, le llego algo a la cabeza, algo que debía de haber preguntado hace uno o dos días.- Mabel.- Llamo a su gemela, quien al instante le volteo a ver.- ¿Conoces o te suena acaso el nombre de Ergman Bratsman?- Se volteo a verla de reojo, buscando alguna respuesta de su rostro. Mismo que se encontraba adornado por una expresión de sorpresa. Cosa que le daba a entender que, efectivamente, de ella había escuchado ese nombre.

-Bratsman?- Inquirió con ligera seriedad, cosa rara en ella.

-Si, ¿Te suena, verdad?- Aunque no detenían su paso, seguían mirándose por el rabillo del ojo. Ambos, con expresión intensa; dando un espectáculo a las demás, ¿De aquí a cuando podían tener el lujo de ver a dos Mabel Pines con expresiones neutrales y serias?

-Él creó a Several Times.- recordaba aquel ligero incidente con sus deseos de tener a los chicos solamente para ella.- Eran clones, y tenía muchos más.- Volteo la mirada a su reflejo, quien mostraba un rostro de revelación.

-¡Lo sabía! Sabía que las bandas de chicos eran demasiado extrañas.- Chasqueo los dedos en seña de victoria, pero sus acompañantes en ese momento sólo pudieron fruncir el señor en reprimenda por su comentario. Aunque eso daba igual en ese momento, ya no necesitaban intercambiar más palabras; se habían adentrado ya por la puerta que daba a los laboratorios de aquel par de científicos. Y mientras las chicas se detenían en el camino para admirar lo que había a su alrededor, el joven castaño recordaba poco a poco la humillación en la que se veía sometido, sintiéndose nuevamente enojado por la situación en la que se encontraba y la presentación que tenía.

-Hola Calabaza.- Saludo de manera muy animada su estafador tío. Quien se mantenía de pie a un lado de Fiddleford, quien a su vez se encontraba sentado en la misma mesa de antes con la misma computadora abierta en ella. Y a su izquierda, Ford revisaba una máquina pequeña que cabía perfectamente en sus manos.- ¿Dónde están las demás?- Ante esa pregunta, el chico Pines volteó a ver detrás suya, ninguna de sus acompañantes le seguían, quizás por que estaban a metros de distancia maravillando su pupila con las múltiples cosas que adornaban el lugar.

-Necesitamos darnos prisa. Y más le vale a Dipper estar listo.- Ford no alzó su vista de lo que hacia, pero aquello que menciono lo hizo de manera seca y fuerte; dándole a entender que no aceptaría una declinación ante la petición. Pero, el joven muchacho no hizo más que reaccionar naturalmente.

-Los odio...- Pronuncio sin dudar, ni tampoco considerado de quien iba vestido. Ya que, los ancianos; al escuchar la voz de la chica Pines diciéndoles algo como eso, voltearon sorprendidos hacia "ella". Incrédulos de que fuera siquiera capa de pronunciar esas palabras con tanta sequedad.

-¿T-Todo bien...?- Dudaba de formular esa pregunta con el nombre de la chica. Ya que, a pesar de ser el tío que más cercano era a ella, esa forma de actuar era completamente opuesta de la cotidiana. Aunque, como si de un mal chiste se tratara, sucedió algo que no esperaban.

-Vaya que tienen muchas cosas aquí abajo.- Una segunda Mabel Pines apareció por detrás de la primera, y esta, se encontraba acompañada por el grupo de chicas que vio el científico hacia rato. Dejando así el escenario de una forma bastante extraña, siendo eso, el hecho de tener dos muchachas completamente iguales salvo por la ropa.

-Los odio tanto...- Se atrevió a volver a pronunciar la primera. Aunque, y dado la presencia de la segunda joven; siendo está más alegre y tierna, no tardaron en comprender de quién se trataba esa copia.

-¿D-D-D-Dipper?- Cuestiono temeroso de la respuesta. Ya que no esperaba ver a quién consideraba su aprendiz como una chica. Si, se lo había pedido él y los demás; pero nunca pensó que fuera tan perfecto el disfraz.

-¿Lo hice bien, no?- Burlesca, la gemela hizo esa mofa a la par que volteaba a ver a su clon, quien solamente soltó un resoplido de fastidio.

-S-Si... Lo hiciste b-bien... Aunque, me llama la atención algo... ¿Cómo es que...?- Para complementar su pregunta, el antiguo señor misterio hizo con las manos la característica figura femenina.

-Ah, eso, un corset.- Contesto con simpleza la joven muchacha mientras volteaba a ver de reojo a su hermano.

-Es una tortura. Deberían de usarlo para hacer interrogatorio a los presos.- Ocurrente, el joven Pines declaro eso con la intención de hacer sentir más ameno el escenario, pero sólo logró que los ancianos terminarán de captar que en verdad se trataba del chico Dipper.

-A-Ah...- No sabía que más decir o agregar al tema, por lo que vio mejor ser simple y empezar con lo que tenían en manos.- Bueno, en fin. Les explicaremos con cuidado la situación y el plan a realizar.- Asintió con la cabeza al anciano a su lado, quien sin dudarlo tecleo en la computadora los comandos para reproducir un video, el mismo que habían visto anteriormente los varones. Pero ahora, quienes disfrutaban del espectáculo eran las chicas; quienes lentamente se asombraban por las escenas presentadas en pantalla.- Ergman Bratsman se mantuvo ocupado haciendo esto. Un ejército de clones. Y con lo poco que hemos reunido de información sabemos que los usara por primera vez en el centro comercial, en un local nuevo en la planta alta.- El monitor cambio, ahora se presentaba los planos que robaron Dipper y Stan.- No los va a usar todos, sólo usara un diez por ciento del total. El resto, los mantiene en distintos camiones de carga que están esparcidos por el pueblo.- Mostró un mapa del mismo, y en este, se marcaba con puntos rojos lo que les daba a entender eran los camiones.

-¿Cómo es que saben donde están?-Cuestiono Tambry con asombro de ver la forma tan exacta de precisar las localizaciones de los mismos.

-Nano-robots.- El anciano McGucket le respondió la pregunta con bastante animo.- Ya los tenia listos, solamente los maniobre hasta cada uno de los camiones.- Presiono de nueva cuenta las teclas de la computadora, poniendo en esta una tabla con gráficos que representaban la información y estado de cada una de dichas pequeñas maquinas.

-Bueno, eso da igual. ¿Por qué necesitan que Dipper se vista así?- Inquirió la chica Northwest mientras señalaba con el pulgar a la supuesta copia de su amiga. Quien ante la pregunta, pareció regresar al hecho de que se encontraba con esas pintas.

-Ah, eso.- Con la mirada le pidió a su amigo y compañero que hiciera algo; y como si fuera cosa de telepatía, entendió al instante lo que el anciano le pedía, por lo que regreso la pantalla de la computadora al almacén.- Verán, Bratsman no lo puso nada sencillo. No sabemos las cualidades de sus clones, ni lo que planea hacer en si en la apertura de su local en el centro comercial; pero si sabemos que hay un cuarto de seguridad en el mismo por el cual solo se puede acceder de dos maneras. Una de ellas, por la entrada trasera del centro comercia; pasando por un reten de seguridad.- El ordenador portátil mostro las imágenes que respaldaban dichas palabras.- Y la segunda, por un ducto de ventilación que da a una zona alejada del centro comercial, pero que en esta misma zona hay otra entrada al ducto de ventilación que lleva a dicho cuarto de control.- Los planos, aunque no supieran mucho sobre el tema, se podían entender a la perfección. Por lo que las chicas no tuvieron problema en ver que efectivamente, se podía hacer algo con respecto a la segunda forma de entrar.- Lo único malo en esto, es que el primer ducto de ventilación esta dentro del baño de mujeres del mismo establecimiento. Haciendo de tal manera que, el plan en si es el siguiente; Dipper se infiltrara por los ductos de ventilación al cuarto de seguridad que señalamos, aplicara un sistema de código binario para violar su seguridad; y una vez hecho esto, buscara la manera de darle acceso a Fiddleford para rasgar los sistemas y mostrarnos sus planes. Mientras tanto, Stan y yo estaremos en busca de todos los camiones con los clones; para poder resguardarlos en un lugar donde no puedan hacerle daño a nadie. No teníamos planeado que ustedes nos ayudaran así que…- Pensaba en alguna tarea para las chicas, pero no fue necesario.

-Y no lo haremos, así estamos bien. Además, están dando por hecho que Bratsman esta haciendo algo malo. Antes solamente hacia clones para entretener a la gente. ¿Qué tal si esta vez es igual? ¿Qué tal si solo quiere presentar a distintas y nuevas bandas de jóvenes? Quizás y hasta ahora será capaz de tratarlos con delicadeza y brindándoles la libertad que necesitan.- Como siempre, la chica de cabellos castaños y sonrisa platinada cuestiono eso con la intención de apegar a su lado racional; pero los hombres solamente se coordinaron para verse los unos a los otros no muy convencidos de ese pequeño discurso sobre el beneficio de la duda.

-Bien, en ese caso todo esta cubierto.- Al muchacho parecía darle igual que le ayudaran o no, puesto que para él desde un inicio esa era una misión en solitario.

-Pues, si ya no hay mas que decir. Sera mejor irnos, el evento comienza a las cuatro y media. Ósea, solo nos queda una hora para llegar, y quedamos con vernos con los demás.- Grenda decía aquello para que sus amigas recordaran que también irían los chicos para acompañarlas.

-De acuerdo. Ah, y Dipper.- Ford le llamo una ultima vez antes de que salieran de aquel sótano.- Ten, un auricular inalámbrico y algunas herramientas de bolsillo.- Estiro su mano, pasando los mismos. El auricular, de forma de frijol y de color negro. Junto a este, un pequeño estuche de cuero negro, donde posiblemente estaban las herramientas mencionadas. Aunque, lo único que pudo hacer el joven, fue solamente mirar los mismos objetos con ligera curiosidad; para después, tomarlos con bastante confianza, les dedico una ultima sonrisa a los mayores, y sin mas, encamino su paso a la salida; misma por donde sus amigas y hermana ya habrían salido.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora es nuestro turno de prepararnos.- Stan comento aquello a la par que se ponía en marcha rumbo a un destino incierto.

-¿A dónde vas?- Cuestiono su gemelo, mirando curioso al antiguo señor misterio.

-Por unas cuantas cosas. Digo, vamos a robar unos cuantos camiones de carga. Debemos de estar preparados para todo.- Restándole importancia a la preocupación del científico, ni siquiera hizo ademan de detenerse ni voltear a verle.

-No los vamos a robar.- Se negó rotundamente el mayor de la familia Pines.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Los vamos a confiscar?- Ante esa broma si que se volteo, no quiso perderse la expresión de desconcierto de su hermano. Y esta misma, poco tardo en hacerse presente, reacción que le genero una carcajada al anciano.- Vamos seis dedos, admítelo. Hasta que no probemos que Bratsman tiene algo entre manos, lo que dijo Mabel sigue siendo verdad.- Le señalo con ligera mofa, sabiendo perfectamente que si los atrapaban cometiendo esos actos delictivos, serian procesados bajo el nombre de la ley.

-Él tiene planeado algo. Lo se.- Aseguro el mayor, confiado en que todo lo que habían visto eran evidencias suficientes y por lo tanto, cumplían perfectamente como un refuerzo para sus argumentos.

-Sigue siendo lo mismo. A no ser que lo puedas mostrar con hechos, no sabemos si es verdad o no.- Finalizo, o al menos, eso dio a entender con sus pasos que retomaban el camino que marcó. Dejando solos a McGucket y a Ford, quienes permanecieron en silencio hasta que un resoplido de derrota salió de entre los viejos labios del doctor de paradigmas multi dimensionales. Acto seguido a dicha acción, se encamino con rumbo a una parte algo recóndita de su laboratorio.

-Le vas a hacer caso. ¿Verdad?- Se burlo el amante de las computadoras sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo; mismo que a su científico amigo se le olvido mencionar y por ello se vengaba. Simple, sin ninguna complicación; su deber era únicamente de servir como águila en el cielo; indicándoles a sus compañeros de trabajo que debían de hacer y en que momento era mejor llevarlo a cabo.

-No. Solo me gusta ir preparado.- Ni caso hubo de que se volteara a verle, ya que entendía a la perfección que este mismo se negaría a hacerlo también. Se la pasaron en silencio un poco mas en donde solamente no se volvían locos gracias al sonido del tecleo y a las respiraciones. Para finalmente, ser cortado aquel estado con las palabras del mayor de los Pines.- Bueno, supongo que tengo todo. Hablamos por el comunicador.- Pedía sin voltearle a ver, aunque, McGucket si lo hizo al menos por el rabillo del ojo. Ahora su compañero vestía con aquella vieja y gastada gabardina café que le recordaba a los días cuando, aun un poco mas jóvenes, trabajaban en aquella maquina apocalíptica. Aunque, solo eso le basto, rodo los ojos con gracia y sin mas, continuo con su trabajo, dejando que aquel hombre de seis dedos saliera caminando por las escaleras que daban a la planta superior.

Ensimismado por sus pensamientos, Ford tomaba en bastante consideración las palabras de su estimada sobrina puesto que investigo a Bratsman hasta el fondo; queriendo desenmarañar cualquier secreto que tuviera. Aunque el único antecedente criminal que encontró fue aquel encarcelamiento por conducir sin una matricula; lo cual le parecía exagerado. Pero aun así, era lo único que tenia además de realizarle un perfil psicológico por medio de sus acciones conforme el día cotidiano. Alguien bastante errático, con problemas de temperamento y con conocimientos en ciencia avanzada. Además de que aquel numero de clones que tenia sumándole que usara diez por ciento en el evento de esa misma tarde se le hace demasiado sospechoso.

-¿Qué sucede cerebrito? ¿Partiéndote la cabeza con lo de Bratsman?- No supo en que momento paso de estar en las escaleras a quedarse de pie enfrente de la mansión; con la mirada puesta en la nada misma. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, la tierna brisa veraniega le golpeaba con calma y tranquilidad de forma serena. Y a sus espaldas, su hermano vestía como siempre, excepto por la diferencia de tener puestos un par de guantes de cuero negro. Eso, y que en su mano derecha mantenía un maletín de unas dimensiones decentes.

-Parece que estas listo.- Le dedico una mueca torcida en señal de que se tomara como una sonrisa, a lo que el anciano devolvió la acción con bastante normalidad.

-Algunas costumbres no se olvidan.- Se encogió de hombros antes de dar pasos seguros hasta quedar a su lado, ambos, mirando a ningún lugar; respirando con sutileza mientras se mentalizaban para lo que estaban por hacer esa tarde.

-¿Listo?- Cuestiono el científico con tono bastante alegre.

-Jeje… No.- Por un segundo, ambos rieron al recordar cuando sus sobrinos se fueron de aquel pueblo por primera vez, en como lucían, en como actuaban, en como eran. Y que, a pesar de todo por lo que han pasado, seguían siendo unidos.

-Bueno anciano, es hora de irnos.- Se burlo Ford antes de dar unos pocos pasos al auto de Stan.

-Ja, si yo estoy anciano, no se como estarás tu que eres mayor.- Le devolvió la broma a su gemelo mientras realizaba la misma acción que este, salvo por la diferencia de estar buscando sus llaves en los bolsillos de su saco; mientras que, les acompañaban las risas de ambos. No podían evitarlo, después de tanto tiempo, les sentaba demasiado bien volver a ser los de antes; o no, ahora eran mejores. El dueño del auto lo encendió sin dudarlo, mientras que su copiloto solamente se limitaba a ver por la ventana.- ¿Sabes que Dipper te pedirá mesada después de lo que le acabas de hacer, verdad?- Le inquirió al científico con bastante curiosidad, pero a la vez, ligeramente sorprendido de haber podido apreciar que; tanto él y su gemelo, como ese par eran completamente iguales y nadie los podía reconocer si es que se cambiaban las ropas.

-Je… Puede que lo haga. Y no me negare a dársela, pero deberá hacer las cosas bien.- Señalo con ligero tono autoritario, sabiendo que si bien al joven no le agradaba la idea de hacer eso; tenia el deber moral de realizarlo si con eso conseguía salvar gente de lo que sea que fuere el plan de aquel hombre.

-Vamos, ¿qué puede salir mal?- Esa pregunta al aire, se la hacia mas veces de las que podía contar. Y usualmente, generaba un desenlace algo problemático. Mas aun, cuando al gemelo mayor le causaba un ligero escalofrió al oírlo decir eso, un escalofrió al igual que el que sintió en ese momento al cruzar las puertas de la mansión con rumbo al pueblo.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la plaza del mismo;**_

-¿Por qué tengo que quedarme con ustedes? Ya dijeron que no me iban a ayudar. Así que puedo ir por mi cuenta.- Dipper, disfrazado de su hermana obviamente, se resistía a la idea de esperar junto con las jóvenes a que llegasen los chicos; no querían que le viesen así; aunque no lo reconocieran.

-Oh, vamos. Si estamos juntos las personas pensaran que somos solo un par de gemelas. En cambio, si te vas solo, van a pensar que están viendo doble y empezaran a creer cosas raras.- No entendía muy bien el argumento de la chica, pero por alguna razón que no entendía solamente se rindió mientras dejaba salir un resoplido molesto.

-¿Y que le diremos a ellos?- Pregunto después de desviar la mirada de molestia a otro lado, ignorando la presencia de sus acompañantes.

-Qué me clonó Ford con uno de sus experimentos, pero salió mal; y ahora tu y él están en la mansión reparándolo.- Y seguía sin entender de donde sacaba las ideas tan alocadas que contaba. Quizás si, su imaginación era mas de la que él incluso era capaz de alcanzar; pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguía sorprendiéndole.

-¿Y se puede saber en que salió mal?- Pregunto el chico mientras jalaba su falda hacia abajo, queriendo cubrir un poco mas de su cuerpo. Pero ante la acción, las chicas no pudieron hacer mas que reír ligeramente por su forma de actuar.

-Pues, en que mi clon no tiene la misma actitud ni mentalidad.- La cuartada perfecta para la ausencia del chico Pines y la presencia de alguien exactamente igual a la gemela del mismo pero con la actitud de este. Sin duda lo acababa de idear, pero no era una mala idea. Por lo que el castaño se limito a seguir mirando hacia la nada misma; pensando en que ese día podía finalizar de distintas maneras, pero lo primordial era que finalizara con los planes de Ergman frustrados.

-¡Hey chicas!- Un clásico tonó de voz bastante animado se hizo presente, generando que las jóvenes voltearan a ver quien era el emisor de dicha expresión. Pero el ver a quienes acaban de llegar, no hizo mas que generarle cierto temor al castaño. Él esperaba ver solamente a Marius y quizás a Gideon. Pero no a Robbie y los demás aparte de estos dos muchachos.

-¿Qué paso chicos?- De manera animada, la chica Pines saludo al grupo recién incorporado mientras que las parejas se unían.

-Ahhh…- A Gideon le estaba dando un tic nervioso en el ojo al ver a la joven de cabellos castaños, pero, no solo a ella; si no también a su reflejo que vestía con prendas opuestas a las de la animada muchacha de frenos. Pero, solo basto con que la señalara con la mirada para que los demás jóvenes la vieran con sorpresa y desconcierto. Cuestionándose si acaso lo que miraban era al menos real.

-Oh, si, Jejeje… Verán, Ford hizo un experimento de clonación. Y yo me ofrecí para probarlo. Así que, bueno, taran…- Con sus manos señalo a la "chica" que tenia el fleco cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo. Misma que quiso hablar pero, con solo ver la iluminada cara de su hermana, se dio cuenta de que esto no seria buena idea. ¿Por qué? Por que no tenia los mismos metales en los dientes. Por lo que decidió actuar de manera rápida y desviar la mirada a otro lado de una manera bastante prepotente; o al menos, eso quería dar a entender.- P-Pero, sucedió un ligero error con la maquina, y ella no salió con la misma personalidad.- Agrego de inmediato al ver que esa forma tan reacia de ser le podía ayudar mas a lo que tenia planeado.

-O-Oh… Y-Ya…- El único que fue capaz de decir eso era aquel barón de Austria. Mismo que miraba con intriga y sorpresa desmedida aquella copia.- ¿Y-Y Dipper?- Logro conectar su cerebro para poder cuestionar eso. Pero claro, sin despegar la vista de aquella escena; si, había ido al pueblo para ver cosas sorprendentes, pero eso solamente era capaz de decirle que aun estaba lejos de mirarlas todas.

-Se quedo con Ford arreglando el desperfecto de la maquina.- Mintió de manera automática, y aunque desilusionados, los jóvenes terminaron por aceptar ese hecho de manera rápida.

-Bueno, tendremos que ir sin el Dr. Diversión.- Se resigno Lee, aunque, ante el comentario los demás presentes decidieron empezar a caminar con rumbo al centro comercial. Mismo rumbo que, conforme se iban acercando al destino, este se volvía cada vez mas transitado. En su mayoría por jóvenes, algunos, hablando sobre el evento, otros sobre temas mas triviales y preocupaciones sobre lo que estaban pasando en casa; cosas normales, concluyo el chico Pines mientras se concentraba en pasar desapercibido aun con el grupo con el que iba.

Mismo que parecía ni siquiera importarse por la presencia de ese "clon". Dado que le dejaban su espacio, mejor así, se decía el muchacho mientras mantenía la mirada al frente, buscando cualquier cosa para distraerse de aquella situación. Aunque, su mirar no tardo en dar con algo verdaderamente curioso, una limusina negra pasando por la calle y con dirección al callejón que había detrás del centro comercial.

-Bratsman.- Susurro el muchacho al ver la matricula del vehículo.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Mabel Dos?- Se burlo una melodiosa voz a su lado, misma que le pertenecía a cierta rubia que se había separado del grupo para poder hablar con él a solas.

-Muy graciosa, Northwest.- Sonrió por un momento, dado que hasta a él le causaba gracia su propio comentario.- Y no, no sucede nada. Solo que, Bratsman acaba de llegar al centro comercial.- Señalo con la mirada al vehículo, el cual, lentamente se perdía a su vista.

-Ya veo. ¿Cómo vas a adentrarte en el cuarto de control?- Pregunto un poco preocupada de que aquella misión fuera ligeramente peligrosa.

-Esperare a que salga, o al menos, a que se descuide. No tardare mucho. Solo necesitare burlar el sistema de seguridad.- Le informaba a la par que sacaba y mostraba una memoria USB de aquel bolso en forma de gato.

-¿Y lo harás con eso?- Arqueo una ceja en seña de duda por que fuera algo tan simple. Por su parte, el joven solamente se limito a volver a guardarla antes de que se le perdiera.

-Si, te sorprenderías lo que se puede hacer con un simple trozo de plástico.- Le comento con ligera burla, la aglomeración de gente se volvió ligeramente mayor, sin darse cuenta, ya estaban en el centro comercial y a pesar de ser lunes por la tarde, el lugar estaba tan lleno como si fuera un fin de semana normal.- Esto va a ser problemático.- Espeto con expresión neutral, aunque, generándole mucha gracia a la chica a su lado, quien dejo salir una ligera risa por el comentario expresado.

Los jóvenes se adentraban con paso seguro por las instalaciones del lugar, subiendo por el elevador al piso donde debían de llegar. Pero claro, en este; el chico Pines logro ver que Gideon se le quedaba mirando de manera insistente, buscando algo en él. Quizás, por que aun no se convencía por completo de lo platicado por la original. Aunque, no era solamente él, los demás presentes le miraban de manera intrigante, inclusive las chicas. ¿Cómo se daba cuenta de ese detalle? Por que el espacio en el que se encontraba era completamente de metal; el reflejo del mismo le permitía percatarse que la única persona que no le miraba era su gemela, misma a la que no dudo acercarse para tomarle del brazo, como si de verdad fueran hermanas.

Ella se sobresalto un poco por ese acto, pero no le dio tiempo ni a Mabel ni al resto de actuar, habían llegado. Y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, pudieron ver a una gran cantidad de jóvenes de su edad esperando por entrar; o al menos eso se daba a entender en un día normal; pero para el chico Pines, quien comenzó a caminar con dirección a la aglomeración, sabia que las cosas debían de ser así. No estaban esperando por entrar, ya estaban dentro del evento. Y así lo indicaban los planos que leyó, la mitad de ese piso era solamente para lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Hecho que se corroboraba con que, poco a poco, unas luces de fiesta comenzaron a hacerse presentes. La música mas actual comenzaba a sonar de manera estridente, a los lados del lugar, mesas con bocadillos de distintos tipos estaban para quienes quisieran comer.

-Vaya, este lugar es muy movido.- Comento Nate al ver el amplio sitio, lleno de jóvenes adolescentes que disfrutaban del buen ambiente. Tanto de la música como de la comida; detalles que le generaban bastante curiosidad al chico Pines.

-¿Por qué hace todo esto?- Pregunto en voz alta, dejando escuchar que sonaba perfectamente como su contraparte mas animada.

-Por que es un evento para que los jóvenes de Gravity Falls disfrutemos de algo nuevo y maravilloso.- Candy le pasaba un panfleto donde decía exactamente esas palabras. El pedazo de papel quedo en los dedos del joven, quien lo miro por unos segundos con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Qué sucede clon? ¿no te gustan las fiestas?- La fastidiosa voz de Robbie se hizo presente, y aunque ahora eran amigos, no podía negar que el hecho de que le fastidiase de esa forma seguía sacándolo de sus casillas.

-Voy al baño.- Pronuncio de manera seca, jalando de detrás de si a su hermana, quien parecía sorprendida de esa acción. Pero ahora, estando ya alejados de los demás, pudo ser capaz de encarar a su gemelo.

-Dipper. ¿Qué sucede?- Cuestiono con un ligero enfado al ver que el chico le llevaba al lugar mencionado.

-Necesito que entres primero y te asegures de que no haya nadie en el ultimo cubículo del fondo.- Pedía en voz apenas audible para ella. Ahora estaban cerca de una de las paredes del complejo, la típica puerta azul con el símbolo del genero femenino estaba ahora delante de ambos. La chica se mostraba ligeramente dudosa de esa acción, pero la mirada seria de su hermano le hizo ceder ligeramente. Aunque, no sin antes pedirle una condición.

-Bien, lo hare. Pero quiero y me quedare adentro para asegurarme que te vayas por el ducto de ventilación.- Esa característica situación no se la esperaba, pero no tenia tiempo para pensarlo mucho accedió sin pensar en lo que su gemela pretendía dar a entender con eso.

-Si, si, si… lo que digas. Solo date prisa, odio usar este corset.- Pedía en voz baja y con bastante prisa, no lo había dicho; pero era en serio una tortura el usar esa prenda de ropa.

-No te quejes, es la única manera en que tu figura se vuelve la de una chica.- Frunció el seño, para después, adentrarse en el lugar que le pedía el joven travestido. Mismo que solamente podía jalar con un poco de desesperación aquella prenda interior por encima del esponjoso suéter de su gemela. Al diablo la misión, solo deseaba deshacerse de aquella aprisionan te prenda; lo mismo le paso el día del examen, solamente que esa vez no se movía demasiado durante el mismo; por lo que podía disimular mejor el dolor, pero, en ese momento ya había hecho demasiado, bajar una pendiente, las escaleras de la mansión, el pasear por el pueblo, el centro comercial. Jadeaba ligeramente por la falta de aire, y hubiera sucedido algo peor de no ser por que una mano le jalo hacia dentro.- No hay nadie dentro.- Escucho a su hermana, pero no se volteo para verla, simplemente paso sus manos por dentro del suéter y jalo los listones de la prenda. Pudiendo de esa manera, tomar una larga y sonora bocanada de aire.

-Ah…- Suspiro con placer de sentir como sus costillas volvían a su lugar.- No se por que tienes esta cosa contigo.- Le comento a la par que volteaba a verle con curiosidad.

-Dah… Recuerda que algunos de mis disfraces de Halloween requieren ese lindo Corset.- Le brillaron los ojos al verlo, pero su hermano no le presto demasiada atención a ese detalle, solamente se limito a dejar su mochila en los lavamanos y empezar a desvestirse.- ¿Te vas a cambiar aquí?- Pregunto ligeramente preocupara por que alguien pudiese entrar y ver aquel espectáculo.

-Si, ya que en la mochila tengo la ropa mas cómoda para hacer esto sin ningún problema.- Se encontraba usando solamente una playera negra de interior, y un short bastante cómodo aunque corte. Mientras que, el resto de la ropa que se encontraba usando ahora yacía aun lado.

-Con que eso traías debajo de la falda.- Se burlo una voz bastante familiar, cosa que hizo que ambos gemelos se voltearan a ver de quien se trataba.- Aunque, déjame decirte que la peluca te ayudo bastante. Si hubiera entrado alguien mas solo pensaría que una chica se estaba cambiando.- Candy jugo con sus lentes un momento y después camino hacia ambos gemelos.- Vaya, el que ahora tengas mi estatura hace que todo se sienta mas raro.- Se burlo poniendo una mano a la altura de sus cabezas.

-Oh, cierto.- Cayo en cuenta de la situación, y sin dudarlo se encamino a la mochila que le fue proporcionada, sacando de esta su confiable lámpara para cambiar el tamaño y dejar en su lugar aquella peluca. Volteo su mirada quedándose esta sobre su gemela.- Devuélveme mis cinco centímetros.- Pedía con ligera burla de sus propias palabras a la par que le pasaba aquel objeto, pero su hermana solo se le quedo mirando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Acomoda mi ropa en la mochila. Y hazlo como se debe, no quiero que se arrugue.- Ordeno con decisión al mismo tiempo que tomaba aquel objeto con el cristal en el extremo.

-Arg…- Era lo ultimo que esperaba oír, pero resignado, lo llevo a cabo lo mas rápido posible, queriendo que las cosas acabaran lo mas pronto posible. Y mientras hacia eso, de igual manera sacaba de su equipaje las cosas que encogió para el viaje.- Ya, ahora, si eres tan amable…- No finalizo de hablar cuando sin previo aviso, una luz de tonalidad pastel se hizo presente encima suyo por unos segundos, devolviéndole de esa manera, su complexión verdadera.- Gracias.- Le estiro la mano al mismo tiempo que agradecía. Mabel no espeto palabra alguna, ni tampoco Candy, quien se mantenía cerca de la puerta vigilando que nadie entrara. Aunque, fue ahí cuando cayo en cuenta de la vestimenta de su amiga asiática, una chaqueta azul encima de un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Era la primera vez que le veía con una prenda de ropa con tan poco color. Pero espabilo de manera inmediata, negándose a seguir pensando en eso; acto seguido, agrando sus prendas de ropa; devolviéndoles el tamaño que les correspondía. Y así, pudiera vestirse como era debido. Su siempre confiable par de botas, los mismos pantalones de la vez pasada, junto con una playera parecida y la gabardina que le dio Ford, volvía a vestirse de esa manera, en la que parecía ser un fugitivo dimensional cuyo color preferido parecía ser solamente el negro. Inclusive con la misma mascada la cual creyó haber perdido en la pelea.

-¿Otra vez esas ropas?- Pregunto Mabel con algo de molestia al recordar que las mismas las uso cuando sucedió la pelea contra el enmascarado.

-No hay nada mejor.- Se acomodo todo en su lugar, en el cinturón del pecho coloco la memoria y el pequeño estuche de herramientas. Dentro de su gabardina coloco su diario, para así, finalmente pasarle su mochila a su hermana, quien la tomó con algo de desgano.- Bueno, es hora de irme. Las veo después.- Colocaba en su oreja aquel auricular inalámbrico que le proporciono el anciano amante de las computadoras, estaba por adentrarse al cubículo en donde; justo encima de este, se encontraba aquel ducto de ventilación, pero se detuvo en seco antes de entrar.- Mabel, estate pendiente del celular. ¿Si?- Le pidió con preocupación.

-De acuerdo, pero sigo diciendo que bien no puede ser nada grave.- Esas palabras necias solamente entraron por una oreja y le salieron por la otra, al muchacho Pines le bastaba con que se mantuviera alerta. Ya que no sabían que cosas podían suceder en ese día tan extraño.

Ahora estaba encima de la taza del baño, y como pudo, subía el cubículo de manera que no se resbalara; quedando a escasos centímetros del ducto de ventilación. Al final, el estuche de herramientas de Ford le sirvió, ya que de este saco un pequeño desarmador de punta plana; con el que logro forzar la entrada al mismo y así, poder empezar a escabullirse dentro de las entrañas del edificio. Finalmente, la rejilla de metal se cerro y unos pequeños ruidos de movimiento se hicieron presentes solamente unos segundos; después, el silencio invadió el lugar.

-Supongo que con eso basta.- Comento Candy al ver el lugar por donde el joven Pines se había ido.

-Si. Supongo que si. Bueno, hora de disfrutar del evento.- Le comento su castaña amiga con los mismos ánimos de siempre, cosa que le alegro al instante al igual que podía animar a cualquiera, hasta a ella, que se encontraba con la cabeza metida en otro lado desde la mañana; pensando en que era bastante probable que Pacifica ya estuviera bastante al frente de ella.

Estaban ahora en los locales a los que pertenecía el evento, volvían con paso lento a con su grupo. Y este las recibió de manera animada, como siempre; pero, Candy seguía pensando en hacer algo al respecto con el chico Pines, quizás podía pasarse un poco, pero intentaría lo que fuera para que se quedara consigo, para poder probar ese par de labios y sentir sus manos abrazando su cuerpo. Volteo la mirada a su contrincante en esa guerra, y esta, por instinto, le volteo a ver. Ambas se sonrieron entendiendo de que iba esa mirada desafiante, se acercaron, y sin mas, empezaron a disfrutar del lugar al que habían ido.

 _ **Por su parte, en un callejón alejado del pueblo;**_

-¿Es ese?- Stan le preguntaba a Ford desde una esquina, vigilando que nadie pasara por la calle y les viera con sus sospechosos actos.

-Si, lo es.- Gracias a la ayuda de sus múltiples herramientas, logro abrir el contenedor del vehículo de gran tamaño, y dentro de este, se encontraba aquel pequeño batallón de clones. Ahora de cerca los veía claramente. Facciones simples, sin cabello, ni sexo definido. Parecían maniquíes, y juraría que eso serian si no los viera respirar. No se movían ni un centímetro a pesar del ruido que hacia, ni tampoco lo hacían si los tocaban o tacleaban. Estos no hacían nada.- Parece ser que lo único que hacen es seguir ordenes.- Dedujo para si mismo a la par que volvía a cerrar el compartimiento, y sin dudarlo, sacaba de su gabardina una lámpara de buen tamaño; con un diseño parecido al que le enseño su sobrino.

-Sigo diciendo que mi forma de hacerlo era mas divertida.- Resoplaba Stanley a la par que se acercaba a su hermano, quien encogía cuidadosamente aquel medio de transporte, y finalmente, proceder a guardarlo dentro de una caja donde yacían otros tres mas.

-No, tu forma de hacerlo era mas vistosa.- Se burlo el científico con bastante gracia en sus palabras, y así, poder proceder a caminar con rumbo al auto, queriendo ir de una vez por el siguiente cargamento. Pero, antes de que el estafador pudiera argumentar algo al respecto con eso, una tercera voz se hizo presente.

- _Atentos, Dipper ya entro en los ductos de ventilación. Se mueve con dirección al cuarto de seguridad. Cambio._ \- La voz de McGucket se hizo presente en sus oídos izquierdos de cada uno, intercambiaron miradas serias, y fue el mayor quien hablo al mismo tiempo que mantenía un dedo sobre el pequeño dispositivo.

-Entendido, vamos por el quinto camión de carga. Cambio.- Exclamo con bastante naturalidad, mientras que al mismo tiempo emprendía el camino junto con su hermano.

- _Esta en el sur. Dense prisa. Dipper me dijo que vio a Bratsman entrar al centro comercial antes que él. Cambio._ \- Se le escucho decir de nueva cuenta, cosa que les genero un poco de pánico al par, y sin dudarlo, apresuraron el paso. Ni siquiera se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad, solamente tenían en mente finalizar su trabajo. Ya que, querían tener las cosas listas si es que a Ergman se le ocurría hacer algo en ese instante. Las cuatro cuarenta y seis de la tarde, no tenían en mente de que aquello fuera a resultar tan rápido, aunque, a ambos les preocupaba algo en particular; aquel vacío dentro de su estomago que les decía algo bastante importante, que ellos; pasaban algo por alto. Las calles se encontraban solas por esa zona del pueblo, y no culpaban a nadie, generalmente estas se encontraban transitadas por los jóvenes en busca de un poco de privacidad; y fue con eso cuando el mayor sintió aun mas preocupación. No entendía el por que despejar las zonas del pueblo donde usualmente pasaban el rato los adolescentes; y ni mucho menos captaba la razón por la cual coloco los camiones de carga ocultos en estas mismas zonas.

Sin duda había una conexión en todo esto, pero ninguno de los dos podía verlo a simple vista. Solamente, sentían que el que pisara el acelerador en ese momento, pudiese ser lo mas prudente a realizar con el objetivo de llegar rápidamente a donde debían. Tenían cinco camiones de siete, aun les faltaban dos; y además, creían que lo mejor a realizar seria ir al almacén de Bratsman para destruir el equipo de clonación, y detener su avance científico. Las cosas estaban ahora moviéndose. Hasta donde sabían, Dipper estaba ya por llegar al cuarto especificado, Fiddleford les ayudaba desde la mansión, y ellos dos debían de limpiar las calles de lo que sea que pudiese significar aquel posible mal.


	57. Movimiento de Engranajes

_**OK, el segundo cap de Septiembre... x3 Espero que sea del agrado de todos, ya que es algo bastante difícil de escribir. Cuando lo lean veran a que me refiero... XD Pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al hacerlo. :3 Si es asi, espero que me lo hagan saber por medio de un Review, si no, de igual manera espero una critica constructiva en un comentario. Jejeje... Ya saben como es esto, no se leer mentes... xD Pero bueno, en fin. Ah, por cierto, estoy aprendiendo Cardistry, es dificil, saben? XD**_

 ** _La serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha de un fan y para fans de la misma. Sin animos de lucro pero si de entretener a todo aquel que quiera pasar un buen rato leyendo las locuras que se me ocurren... XD_**

 ** _SonrisaDulce207; Jejeje.. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Pero descuida, no habra tanto de lo que pensabas. Espero que sea de tu agrado lo que planee para esta ocasion. X3 En cuanto a lo de llevarlos a la bancarrota... Bueno, lo dudo... XD No es tanto el dinero que se gastan en las misiones. X3_**

 ** _Guest; Si, espero yo tambien que estos capitulos me salgan extraordinarios... X3 Y en cuanto lo de tu pregunta, bueno, la veia como una chica X, y de hecho, era team Candip, por que? Por que a mi me gustan mas las asiaticas. xD Pero, despues de verme el cap 10 de la segunda temporada como unas dos veces, pues mi desicion cambio a estar en una valanza. De hecho, con este fic quiero ver a quien le voy mas... XD_**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 36: Movimiento de Engranajes**_

Un salto de base de una tubería a otra que se encontraba a dos metros de distancia fue el ultimo tramo que necesito cruzar para poder llegar a la zona correspondiente. Sudaba y jadeaba en un intento de recobrar el aire perdido; molesto, miraba hacia abajo, observando cuidadosamente el infinito vacío que se perdía con la oscuridad, impidiéndole ver si había suelo bajo esta misma. ¿Por qué la necesidad de hacer las cosas tan complicadas? Ni él se lo explicaba, pero solamente agradecía a quien sea que haya diseñado el complejo de tuberías, ya que el material de las mismas lo soportaba perfectamente y esta no superaba un diámetro mayor al de treinta centímetros.

-Aquí Dipper, estoy por entrar al ducto de ventilación. Cambio.- Presionaba con ligero cuidado el auricular en su oído, esperando por una respuesta de aquel anciano que se lo confecciono.- _Menos mal que McGucket decidió ayudar a Ford con esto del medio de comunicación._ \- Pensó para sus adentros poco antes de comenzar a desenfundar las herramientas que su mentor le había dado.

- _Muy bien muchacho, ahora solo tienes que pasar por el mismo de manera recta y doblar a la izquierda en doscientos metros. Cambio_.- Ahora era mas seguro hablar por medio de ese comunicador, no tenían el riesgo de que alguien les escuchase y además la voz que pasaba por el mismo se escuchaba de manera mas limpia y clara.

Estaba ahora dentro del ducto, arrastrándose con cuidado por el mismo con ligero fastidio de ver que se encontraba lleno de polvo y a la vez, agradeciendo el hecho de tener la mascada puesta. Avanzaba con cuidado además de cautela; pretendiendo no causar demasiado ruido dentro de aquel sofocante lugar. Segundos pasaron, y sin mas, logro llegar a la intersección indicada por el anciano barbón. A lo que, casi al instante, vio como de unas rendijas del suelo se filtraba una amarillenta luz.

-¿Que tanto tengo que avanzar una vez que haya dado vuelta a la izquierda?- Pregunto en un susurro, con las intenciones de que pasara desapercibido.

- _No mucho. Solo hasta que veas una compuerta que de a un amplio pasillo_.- Le indico casi al instante, como si solamente se hubiera mantenido esperando a que le preguntara ese detalle.

-En ese caso creo que ya llegue.- Comento antes de empezar a desatornillar la compuerta con sumo cuidado. Buscando que ninguna pieza de metal resonara en aquel amplio lugar.

- _Has las cosas con cuidado. Y una vez que bajes, camina con rumbo a la pared mas cercana._ \- Pedía con bastante calma, aunque por dentro; el muchacho sabia perfectamente que ambos se encontraban ansiosos hasta mas no poder gracias al riesgo que representaba el llevar a cabo esa operación tan riesgosa.

Aunque las cosas se hicieron tal cual fueron pedidas. En cuanto el chico quito el ultimo tornillo, la rejilla se venció y abrió de manera instantánea, quedando colgada de uno de sus lados en aquel cuerpo metálico que estaba a casi tres metros de distancia del suelo. Mismo en el que cayo sin dudar con una pose digna de un buen ninja, con las puntas de los pies juntas las rodillas completamente flexionadas y separadas a una buena distancia; además de apoyarse ligeramente hacia el frente con la punta de sus dedos en el mosaico del piso en cuestión. Miro a ambos lados, buscando la pared mas próxima, aquella que encontró a su derecha.

-Esta a mi derecha. ¿Corro? ¿O voy con cautela?- Pregunto el chico por el comunicador mientras daba pasos tímidos a la nueva sección del lugar a la que estaba por dirigirse.

- _Con cautela. Ya que una vez que llegues al fondo deberás de ver una puerta a tu izquierda, ahí es donde estará el cuarto de control._ \- Sabia que probablemente en este se encontraría con Bratsman, pero también tenia confianza en que podía adentrarse sin que lo notara. Dado que esa habitación se encontraba diseñada de la manera mas especial posible.

Los pasos lentos del chico ni siquiera resonaban en el eco del complejo, su respiración se veía disimulada con la tela que tenia sobre el rostro, y con cada paso deseaba haber traído consigo los lentes que le dieron; ya que estos podrían servir perfectamente para la situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba ya enfrente de la simple y monótona puerta de color verde moho, trago en seco, y sin dudarlo; poso su mano con aquel guante negro puesto en ella sobre la perilla plateada. Giro lentamente la misma, deseando que se encontrase en algún momento con ese indiferente tope que le impediría dar la vuelta completa; pero no, no fue el caso, esta cedió por completo, dándole paso a una sala casi oscura, iluminada por la poca luz de leds que emanaban de las múltiples maquinas que amenazaban con ser memorias de exabytes.

-Muy bien, falta poco para que sean las cinco y media de la tarde.- Una voz ronca le hizo ocultarse a su izquierda, detrás de una de las muchas y ostentosas maquinas de servidores complejos; claro, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de la misma manera que la abrió.

Aquel corpulento hombre se encontraba sentado en una silla rotatoria frente aun tablero de comandos que rebosaba de botones, luces, palancas y medidores de distintos tipos cada uno. Frente a él, una enorme pantalla rodeada de pantallas mas pequeñas se encontraban mostrando distintos escenarios al igual que distintos ángulos de visión de los mismos.

-¿McGucket? Ya entre, veo a Bratsman monologando de manera maniática frente aun tablero de comando con una enorme pantalla con muchas mas rodeándolas, creo que se trata de los monitores de las cámaras de seguridad que tiene en el lugar. ¿Qué hago?- Todo aquello que decía, lo hablaba con voz baja, esperando que no tuviera la mala fortuna de ser escuchado, pero; la maquina en la que se encontraba escondido contaba con un ventilador propio para evitar el sobrecalentado; y eso mismo, le ayudaba bastante a ocultar su presencia perfectamente. Aunque, después de unos segundos sin recibir respuesta alguna, se cuestiono si acaso el anciano de barba pronunciada no le había escuchado.- ¿McGucket? ¿Anciano McGucket, me escucha?- Presionaba aquel auricular como le fue indicado, pero claro, apenas su cabeza proceso un hecho que le mencionaron los mayores; el chico con ligero enojo se mordió el labio inferior por debajo de aquel pedazo de tela negra. La sala en la que se encontraba contaba con un acorazado que interrumpía toda honda de radio; dejándolo incomunicado con el mundo y a solas con aquel maniático.

 _ **En un callejón lejano;**_

-Bien, solamente nos falta uno.- Ford colocaba dentro de la caja de madera aquel nuevo camión encogido a modo de que su trabajo estaba casi completo.

-Fue mas fácil de lo que pensé.- Stan le contesto desde el interior del auto, ni siquiera se quiso salir ya que decía que debían de estar preparados en caso de que algo sucediera, pero su gemelo lo veía mas como que le daba algo de pereza el hacerlo.

- _Atención. Perdí a Dipper; seguramente ya entro a la habitación de seguridad. Cambio._ \- Ante esas palabras, el par de ancianos se miraron con temor a lo que sea que pudiese pasar, y rápidamente asintieron con la cabeza; y mientras uno de ellos daba señas de empezar a hablar por el comunicador, el otro ponía en marcha el auto, rumbo al ultimo camión.

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso?- Ford cuestiono ese detalle ya que a partir de ese momento comenzaría la cuenta regresiva para que le llegaran a su compañero una serie de accesos a la computadora principal.

- _Hace unos momentos, quizás un minuto. Creí que había sido un fallo de la configuración del comunicador; pero resulto que solamente entro al área aislada que representa ser ese cuarto._ \- Les informaba a la par que se escuchaban tecleos rápidos de su parte.- _Así que será mejor que acaben rápido con esa parte del plan;_ _El siguiente camión esta en uno de los caminos para salir del pueblo; uno que da a… La Cabaña del Misterio…_ \- Los tres abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa, ahí no se supone que debería de estar, no según el patrón que le habían marcado. Pero no había tiempo que perder pensando en eso; Stanley piso a fondo el acelerador, ignoraba que era lo que buscaba el enfermo de Bratsman, pero sin duda eso le daba demasiada mala espina.

-¿Qué se traerá ese loco entre manos?- Casi con rabia hizo esa pregunta al aire, mas para si mismo que para su copiloto.

-No lo se. Fidd, ¿el camión se esta moviendo?- Interrogaba por el comunicador. Sintiendo la misma ansiedad que su hermano, en ese momento pasaron por el centro comercial; y Ford no pudo evitar voltearlo a ver de reojo. Se mostraba normal, pero con un aura bastante extravagante; casi siniestro.

- _No, esta aun lado del camino. Casi dentro del bosque._ \- Les informaba bastante preocupado de cómo pudiesen desarrollarse las cosas; pero a la vez, buscando la manera de restablecer la conexión con el chico de cabellos castaños.

El viento alborotaba los cabellos del par de gemelos Pines en ese momento, mas que nada por que el ex dueño de la cabaña del Misterio se encontraba preocupado por que algo sucediera debido a los planes que se estaban desarrollando y que se viera involucrado ese establecimiento en particular. Ese en el que estaba aquel hombre robusto al que consideraba su propio hijo se mantenía laborando con su abuela y su novia.

 _ **En el centro comercial;**_

-Oye, chica Dipper.- Robbie le llamo la atención después de un rato de que se encontrasen bailando y disfrutando del lugar.- ¿Dónde esta tu clon?- Arqueo la ceja curioso de aquella copia exacta de la castaña.

-O-Oh, eso… P-Pues paso su tiempo de existencia… S-Se disolvió.- Una explicación algo vaga, pero al chico Valentino le bastaba eso, mas que nada por que tenia a su novia tomándole la mano para que se volteara a verlo. Cosa que agradeció Mabel, puesto que Tambry hizo eso con la intención de que no se hablara mas del tema.

Volteo la mirada al lugar. Sin duda casi la mitad del cuarto piso del centro comercial estaba ahora siendo utilizada para ese evento; uno donde los chicos de su edad podían divertirse de la manera mas amena posible. Su vista se poso en uno de sus laterales; donde veía como Gideon platicaba con una niña de su edad, y aunque el rubor de sus mejillas era algo notorio, no por eso dejaba de actuar natural y con confianza en sus palabras y actos. Giro la cabeza levemente, recargadas en una pared a su derecha, Candy y Pacifica platicaban sobre cualquier cosa que les llamara la atención. Reían y bromeaban como si siempre hubieran sido amigas; aunque, por un segundo las vio demasiado contrarias, puesto que la chica Chiu se mostraba con una vestimenta mas oscura que la acostumbrada, misma que combinaba con su sutil bolso de noche; y la joven Northwest iba casi contrario a ella, con unos pantalones blancos, una blusa carmín, zapatillas al juego y un suéter abierto y delgado de color violeta.

A metros de distancia, Grenda acariciaba por encima de los vendajes de su joven novio; aquella herida tan de mal gusto que se hizo en la pelea del día pasado. Aunque eso parecía no importarle al chico, ya que miraba de manera fija y embobada a su amada; quien parecía devolverle la misma con intensidad, quizás, por su vestimenta tan causal de ese día. Marius usaba un saco azul fuerte arremangado hasta los codos, una playera blanca y vaqueros a juego junto con tenis bastante modernos; y ella, portaba un atuendo veraniego bastante cómodo, un vestido largo y holgado de flores, con medias negras debajo de este y zapatillas. Todo el lugar era bastante cómodo a su parecer; sus amigos, mismos que no contaban con pareja fija; se encontraban platicando y divirtiéndose con demás presentes mientras la música sonaba con bastante regocijo. Aunque solamente había algo en todo eso que a ella no le parecía; y eso era que no tenia pareja, eso, y que su hermano se mantuviera paranoico junto con sus tíos al creer que el hombre que ideo ese evento se traía algo entre manos.

-¿Quisieras bailar, encantadora chica solitaria?- Una voz algo profunda pero a la vez seductora se hizo presente a su lateral, llamando su atención al instante. Encontrándose de esa manera con aquel chico de tés bronceada y pinta de surfista; se habían encontrado mas de una vez, pero esos encuentros casi no pasaban de ser unos simpes minutos. Quizás, esa tarde era la excepción a las situaciones anteriores.

-Me encantaría.- Un pestañeo rápido y coqueto acompaño su respuesta, no se podía negar a tal gusto. Y menos con un joven moreno con atractiva mirada, ojos oscuros, musculatura bastante atlética; quizás por practicar natación, y que contaba con bastante cortesía, a su parecer, claro.

-En ese caso, esperemos a que el DJ ponga algo bueno.- Señalo con el pulgar a sus espaldas. En el fondo del lugar, cerca de la pared y encima de una tarima; yacía un joven de su edad posiblemente, manejando los controles de la música, luces y demás, sin mencionar que detrás suyo se encontraba una gran pantalla que mostraba varias imágenes que iban de acuerdo a la canción de fondo. Y, a los laterales del mismo, se encontraban varias puertas que podían ser la entrada a la zona de almacenamiento de cada local.

-Jeje… Si… Justo por eso deje de bailar hace un momento, por que la música no me gustaba.- Le explico a la par que daba un par de pasos tímidos al joven muchacho, quien le miraba con intensidad y seguridad. No sabia por que, pero sentía que esa podía ser su oportunidad de tener algo bueno en ese verano.

-Atención chicos de Gravity Falls.- Una voz ronca y fastidiosa le llamo la atención, generando que ambos se voltearan, al igual que el resto de los jóvenes; a la pantalla que había detrás del DJ, y con ver la misma, supo que esa oportunidad se había ido al caño.- No saben en la trampa en que han caído.- En pantalla, un hombre gordo que gracias a la oscuridad mantenía su anonimato se presentaba. Se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro con varias maquinas de buen tamaño a sus espaldas.- Justo en este momento, estoy iniciando un plan en donde voy a obtener todo lo que quiero, y los únicos en salir perjudicados; serán ustedes.- Hizo ademan de teclear algo en la mesa donde estaba, para acto seguido, un video les fuera presentados a todos.- Y a quien se lo pueden agradecer es a estas tres personas; que, aunque no se quienes sean, estoy seguro de que están presentes en este lugar.- La grabación en cuestión era de una cinta de seguridad donde se mostraba a tres niñas de unos doce años; dos de ellas castañas y la tercera pelinegra, metiendo en una gran y ostentosa maleta a los integrantes perdidos de Several Times.- Y para asegurarme de que no intenten interferir.- Con esas palabras sus manos se movieron de nueva cuenta sobre el teclado enfrente suyo, poniendo comandos en el mismo para que se llevara a cabo lo que quería.- Les dejare una pequeña traba.- Finalizo, y con ello, las puertas a los laterales del joven encargado de la música se abrieron de par en par, dejando pasar una gran cantidad de personas; todas iguales, con ropas monótonas de color gris. Y junto con ellas, un espeso humo verde les acompañaba.- Espero que disfruten de la cárcel...- Al despedirse, lo hizo también con una carcajada digna de un verdadero lunático, la pantalla se apago, y los jóvenes se quedaron completamente solos junto con aquellos seres que parecía no afectarles el vapor de color verdoso, Mabel les miro preocupada, mientras sentía como todos los chicos se alejaban de esa zona en particular. Volteo la mirada a su retaguardia, las escaleras eléctricas se encontraban bloqueadas e inhabilitadas. El chico a su lado se tambaleo ligeramente al igual que unos cuantos mas; y ella casi lo hacia también al sentir aquel humo quemarle la garganta; sensación que le hizo moverse casi en un reflejo propio. Presionando un sutil botón en ese collar negro en su cuello; generando que una mascara anti gas le cubriera la zona de la boca y la nariz.

-Al parecer Dipper tenia razón.- Una voz se hizo presente en su espalda. Candy se encontraba tapándose la misma zona que Mabel pero con la manga de su abrigo al igual que Pacifica.

-¿Razón con "que"?- Gideon tenia en su mano un pañuelo color blanco que usaba para evitar aspirar mucho del aquella toxina, una que parecía funcionar directamente contra el sistema nervioso del cuerpo, logrando que sus movimientos fueran torpes al igual que fuera de coordinación.

-¿Ahora que sucede?- Cuestiono el chico Valentino con bastante enojo, aunque haciendo lo mismo que el resto. Todo el grupo con el que había llegado Mabel se encontraba tapándose los orificios para respirar con la intención de no verse envenenados por el aire. El caos comenzaba a reinar, los chicos se empezaban a alejar y amontonar por la zona donde estaban ellos, cerca del barandal que daba al amplio vacío que significaba esa parte hueca del lugar.

-Bueno, es una larga historia. Pero no tenemos tiempo para contarla. Chicos, protejan a los demás, no dejen que esas cosas los toquen.- Ordenaba con bastante seguridad en sus palabras, para después, con simpleza y sencillez, recibir con un puñetazo a un clon que estaba por tomarle del pelo.

-¿En serio crees poder con ellos?- Esa pregunta por parte de Pacifica no alcanzo a su amiga, ya que esta sin dudarlo se lanzo al combate. Lanzando ganchos, revés, empujes y patadas a aquellas cosas.

-Yo creo que si.- Respondió Nate al ver que la muchacha tenia bastante actitud con el boxeo y técnicas en defensa personal.

-Yo cubriré a los demás. Chicos, vean si pueden quitar las barricadas de las escaleras eléctricas.- Gideon, aun con una mano sobre su boca con aquel pañuelo, decía eso con la mano contraria alzada y un conjuro realizado. Logrando levitar sillas y mesas para proteger a los chicos que fueron hasta donde ellos para cubrirse, aunque los notaba confundidos y desorientados; mas aun al joven que hacia unos momentos estaba hablando con la castaña Pines, ya que este ahora se encontraba en el suelo sin la capacidad de poder ponerse de pie. En un principio pensó en que él mismo podía quitar la barricada, pero el gas le afecto también. Su control sobre las cosas era ligeramente errático; por lo que si quería usar su magia, debía de hacerlo lejos de todos y sobre quienes no le importaban que recibieran daño alguno.

La situación era complicada, no sabían que estaba sucediendo ni por que, Mabel se encontraba peleando contra aquellos maniquíes vivientes que parecían no tener mucha capacidad de combate, pero por el numero que eran estaba en bastante peligro. Mientras tanto, el chico Gleeful usaba su magia para retener a los demás de que se acercasen mas a los jóvenes que no reaccionaron con rapidez. Al final, el grupo de amigos que estaban acostumbrados ya a situaciones fuera de lo común solamente intentaban en vano despejar el camino para huir.

-No puedo usar el teléfono, la señal fue bloqueada.- Tambry les informo eso con bastante preocupación de que ahora se encontrasen completamente aislados del mundo y con esas cosas asediándole.

-Tendremos que esperar a que alguien nos salve.- Le contesto Candy bastante confiada en que algo sucediera.

-¿A que alguien nos salve? ¿Cómo quien?- Ofendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, Robbie dejo de forcejear con las tablas de seguridad que le bloqueaban el paso para poder encarar a la asiática que no se inmuto al ver el enfado. Aunque, como si se hubiera esperado a que esa pregunta se hiciera, la pantalla volvió a encenderse. Pero ahora con una persona distinta detrás del tablero. Un chico de cabellos castaños y alborotados vestido totalmente de negro.

-Atentos chicos. Ergman Bratsman les tendió una trampa.- Una voz familiar salía de aquella sombra, todos los presentes; aunque desorientados parcialmente, voltearon a ver de quien se trataba. Un muchacho de ojos grises, mirada seria, cabello castaño bastante desalineado y con una mascada negra que se retiro en cuanto logro encender una luz que le alumbrase. Dipper miraba la cámara que lo grababa con demasiada ansiedad al mismo tiempo en que tecleaba rápidamente en la ostentosa maquina comandos que le fueron dichos por su mentor antes de que la misión diera inicio.- En pantalla les aparecerá un mapa del cuerpo de aquellos seres que les rodean, como serán capaces de ver, sus puntos débiles están en el cuello y las articulaciones. Resistan un poco mas, en seguida estaré con ustedes.- Su hermana le veía desde el centro de la pista de baile mientras se quitaba de encima a unos cuantos de aquellos clones. Su gemelo se encontraba viendo algo en una posición diferente a la cámara, murmurando algo para sus adentros con bastante nerviosismo. Después, se volteo a ver las maquinas del lugar, quizás pensando en hacer algo con respecto a ellas; algo que no tardo en realizar. Sacando de dentro de su gabardina una pistola de aspecto futurista, jalo de la que seria la corredera de la misma; para así poder apuntar a los ostentosos pilares de maquinaria informática, lanzando un rayo de color azul que genero la inmediata falla de los sistemas. Mismos que después de unos segundos comenzaron a encenderse en llamas.- Descuiden, en poco estaré ahí. Solo aguanten un poco mas; y despreocúpense, lo que dijo ese loco no sucederá.- Hizo ademan de irse, pero como si hubiera olvidado algo, se regreso a ver la cámara.- Ah, y ¿Mabel? Te lo dijimos.- Espeto burlesco antes de arrancar algo del tablero y llevárselo, saliendo del cuarto de manera dramática segundos antes de que todo explotara y la señal de video se interrumpiera.

-Que fanfarrón.- Susurro con ligero enojo la chica Pines antes de recibir con un puñetazo en la cara de uno de los clones. Su hermano no solo le había restregado en la cara que se había equivocado, si no, que daba por hecho de que necesitaba ayuda con lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Un nuevo atacante se presento a su derecha, queriendo sorprenderla con un golpe en su rostro; pero ella era hábil, y si no lo demostraba tanto como su hermano era por que le desagradaba mucho pelear a pesar de estar lista para eso en cualquier segundo. Aunque, esa era una excepción bastante clara a su normativa pacifista. Dio un ligero paso hacia atrás mientras arrastraba su pie izquierdo por el suelo en forma de un semi circulo, logrando que la inercia de dicho movimiento le provocara girar sobre su lugar, para así, levantar el codo del mismo lado y golpear de lleno el cuello de la criatura. Sin duda sabia pelear, y a diferencia de su gemelo, ella lo hacia ver como si de una danza se tratara, con elegancia y porte. Dos mas se acercaron de forma precipitada, y mientras a uno lo recibía con una patada en la rodilla al otro simplemente lo dejo pasar de lado para que no le impactara. El que recibió su patada también fue acreedor de un rodillazo en el mentón, provocándole caer de espaldas en el frio suelo con bastante fuerza. La chica miro a su alrededor, quizás unos cien, eran demasiados, y aunque algunos de ellos se encontraban siendo golpeados por mesas y sillas por Gideon, no quitaba el hecho de que aun así estaba en un grave aprieto, chasqueo la lengua con bastante irritación. Al final, y muy a su pesar, necesitaría la ayuda de su hermano nerd. Ya que por mas que quisiera decir que tenia todo bajo control ella y sus amigos, solamente estaría mintiendo; mas que nada, por que a pesar de tener fuerzas suficientes para pelear, poco a poco estas se le irían al acabar con la contienda.

 _ **Con Dipper;**_

Una vez mas, ganaba por encima de todas las cosas, su mal habito de dejar cosas en su ropa. Aquella pistola magnética no supo en que momento ni cuando, pero su tío Ford o él inclusive la había dejado entre los dobleces de la misma prenda. ¿Cómo paso inadvertida entre la misma? No tenia idea, pero mientras estuvo encerrado en el mismo cuarto que aquel loco se pudo dar el lujo de hacer unas cuantas cosas; como escuchar su plan a desarrollar, contar los azulejos del suelo, rasgar la mugre de una de las maquinas con bastante aburrimiento y sobre todo, palpar por todos lados su ropa; encontrando así unas cuantas cosas bastantes útiles. Entre ellas, esa arma que le confirió su mentor.

-Aquí Dipper, ya salí del cuarto de control. McGucket, debería de tener acceso ya a su sistema operativo.- Presiono el comunicador con bastante prisa mientras caminaba rápidamente al mismo ducto de ventilación del que salió.

- _¿Dipper? Es un alivio muchacho, pensé que algo malo te podría pasar. Enseguida burlo su seguridad, tu mientras tanto síguele el paso a Bratsman; no lo pierdas de vista, debe de tener algo de respaldo para lo que esta haciendo._ \- Pedía de forma estratégica a la par que empezaba con su labor de hackear los sistemas del lunático en cuestión.

-Negativo. Tengo que ir a salvar a los demás.- Una vez llego al lugar de donde salió, apunto su arma hacia arriba, apretó el gatillo, y de forma automática ascendió gracias al magnetismo del artefacto. No lo dudo nada, empezó a arrastrarse por el ducto de ventilación de regreso a la zona de las tuberías, queriendo usar la misma para llegar mas a prisa donde debían de estar el resto de los jóvenes.

- _¿A que te refieres con eso, chico?_ \- Inquirió el mayor sin detenerse en lo que estaba haciendo y logrando.

-A que lanzo a los clones del centro comercial contra los chicos que fueron al evento, queriendo evitar que huyesen. Ya que planea usar a los de los camiones para que roben de manera masiva varios lugares al mismo tiempo. Generando así que culpen a los chicos y no a Bratsman.- Explico lo mas resumido posible el plan del regordete hombre mientras seguía arrastrándose por aquel angosto pasillo de metal.

- _¿Y como va a hacer eso?_ \- Pregunto, pero ahora, frenándose de golpe con lo que hacia y dudando si acaso el sujeto había planeado bien las cosas.

-No son clones cualquieras. Pueden tomar las formas de las personas. Y, no se como, uso algún escáner en algún lugar, para copiar la apariencia de todos los jóvenes de Gravity Falls.- Eso, ninguno lo tuvo previsto, ni siquiera el chico que daba luces de ser el mas neurótico de todos, pudo dar una idea que siquiera se acercara a lo que quería hacer aquel hombre. Pero no tenían tiempo que perder, si el muchacho Pines no podía perseguirle, tendría que hacerlo alguien mas.

- _En ese caso veré que pueden hacer Ford y Stan. Ten cuidado, Dipper._ \- Pidió por ultimo antes de cortar la comunicación y justo cuando el chico regreso a la zona de las tuberías. Vio el espacio por un segundo, pensando en que las cosas no harían mas que ponerse cada vez mas tensas, pero, no había mas. Solo podía seguir adelante. Respiro hondo, miro hacia arriba, y saco su arma magnética; listo para ser jalado hacia donde apuntaba con tanta determinación.

 _ **De regreso con Mabel;**_

A pesar de su plan original, la chica Pines se vio en tal aprieto que inclusive sus amigos debieron de intervenir, y no era para menos. La cantidad de seres superaban a los cientos y ella sola no iba a poder contra todos; ni siquiera usando su garfio volador, las sillas, mesas, y demás cosas con las que se ingeniaban para poder atacar eran capaces de mantener en raya a aquellas criaturas. Todos peleaban con fuerza y determinación. Pero el gas tóxico les impedían hacer mucho esfuerzo durante sus acciones; tanto así, que se veían forzados a retirarse momentáneamente para intentar recobrar fuerzas. Sus cabezas daban vueltas, sus respiraciones se encontraban agitadas, los músculos no les respondían. Al final, la chica Pines era la única que podía hacerle frente a los clones sin necesidad de frenar para descansar.

Aunque era algo que deseaba con sobré manera, ya que por más que negara las cosas, le vendría bien un poco de ayuda por parte de su gemelo. Más sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un agarre sobre su brazo derecho; una de aquellas criaturas le estaban aprisionando como si la existencia le fuera en ello. Quiso moverse para liberarse, pero otra mas aprisiono la extremidad contraria, después, uno mas se aferro a su cintura; cerro los ojos a la par que se contorsionaba con brusquedad, queriendo sacarse de encima a todos esos fenómenos, pero poco a poco, unos cuantos mas se les unían, ahora en serio estaba en un buen aprieto.

-¡Suéltenla!- Candy reacciono de manera instintiva, tacleando al primero de aquellos seres, pero provocando que tanto ella como el clon cayesen metros de distancia a donde se encontraba la pista de baile. Un poco mas cercano a las puertas de donde salía ese espeso humo de color verdoso.

-¡Candy!- Gritaron todos de manera alarmada al ver que su amiga asiática ahora no solo se encontraba cerca de la toxina, si no, que también estaba rodeaba por un sinfín de sujetos parecidos. Grenda tomo del brazo a uno de los clones y lo arrojo lejos para que se quitara de su camino, pero otros tres se interpusieron; como sabiendo que estaba por ayudarle y se aprovechaban de que solo pudiese usar una mano para pelear puesto que con la otra seguía impidiendo que el gas le afectara mas de lo que ya lo hacia. Mabel golpeaba con fuerza a quienes la sujetaban queriendo ir por su amiga, pero entre mas se quitaba de encima, mas llegaban para interrumpir con sus deseos. Gideon no podía hacer nada, solamente podía usar una mano para la magia; y la que esta hacia sabia bien que podía herir a su amiga. Robbie, Tambry, y los demás, mantenían a raya a los clones junto al albino, pero con solo una mano las cosas eran demasiado difíciles. Inclusive Marius tenia dificultad en hacer las cosas, solamente podía ver impotente el como la mejor amiga de su novia estaba por ser capturada por aquellas abominaciones.

Por su parte, la chica Chiu solamente miraba desorientada a todos lados. Su cabeza daba vueltas, su cuerpo no le respondía y las voces las escuchaba solamente como ecos lejanos a donde ella estaba sentada. En aquel suelo frio, sintiendo la desolación y preocupación por estar rodeada completamente por seres completamente iguales. Sentía que estaba en un punto sin retorno, sin que nadie pudiese ayudarle pero, no se arrepentía de nada, termino en esa situación al querer ayudar a una de sus mejores amigas, y eso era lo que contaba. Cerro los ojos resignada a su fatal destino el cual le fue encarado con la presencia de mas criaturas a su alrededor.

Mas sin embargo, un estruendoso ruido metálico se hizo presente a un metro de distancia suyo, incitándole a abrir los parpados para encontrarse de esa manera con una borrosa sombra humanoide que cayo desde un ducto de ventilación, un segundo paso esta figura en cuclillas, y después; se incorporo con rapidez para lanzarse al ataque contra las abominaciones que Bratsman soltó en contra de ellos. Golpes de gancho, puñetazos directos, patadas, derribos y mas movimientos eran realizados por esa figura aun sin poder identificar. Pero esta solamente los hacia con la intención de alejarlos de ese punto en concreto; y ella lo supo cuando se quedo estática por unos instantes. Para después moverse rápidamente en su dirección, y así, poder abrazarla entre sus brazos llevándola lejos de ese lugar en concreto. Su cabeza aun daba vueltas, sin mencionar de que incluso seguía encontrándose desorientada, pero eso no evito que pudiera reconocer un par de ojos grises que le miraban con bastante preocupación; además de sentir un par de brazos en los que se encontraba envuelta y siempre le podían generar la mejor sensación de seguridad que jamás pudiera sentir con alguien mas.

-S-Sabia que llegarías.- Le espeto débilmente antes de ser recostada en el suelo cercano a su mejor amiga, aquella de fuerza incomparable y de cola de caballo.

-Aunque, llegue un poco tarde. Espero me perdones.- Susurro él con un tono de voz bastante dolido. Si solo se hubiera dado mas prisa; la chica que siempre le curaba no estaría en esa situación; no se encontraría en el suelo con la incapacidad de poderse mover libremente.

-No hay nada que perdonar, llegaste, y eso es lo que importa.- Le contesto aguantando las ganas de querer quejarse por la impotencia que sentía al no poder abrazarle con fuerza. Solamente siendo limitada a sonreírle con bastante pesar.

-Grenda, cuídala. Marius, cúbreme.- Ordenaba a la par que se despegaba de la chica dejándola al cuidado de la joven castaña y lanzaba su arma magnética a su amigo para que este pudiera hacer lo pedido. Se volteo de nueva cuenta al área del baile, para así poder visualizar el como su hermana apenas era capaz de llegar a su lado.- ¿Cansada?- Se burlo al verla tan agitada por la pelea que acababa de tener.

-Quisieras. ¿Por qué tardaste?- Le encaro a la par que se ponía a su derecha con pose de pelea.

-Es difícil moverse por un ducto de ventilación de un tamaño bastante reducido. Además, debía de hackear el sistema de Bratsman para darle el control a McGucket. Quien por cierto, esta en proceso de abrir las ventanas del lugar y poner en funcionamiento las escaleras eléctricas.- De sus bolsillos traseros saco un par de piezas metálicas que le eran inseparables, y sin dudarlo un segundo, le paso una a su gemela, quien pensó dos veces el aceptar el ofrecimiento. Aunque, al final cedió a la propuesta.

-Bien, espero que se de prisa. Son demasiados, y necesitamos de la ayuda de todos.- Comento a la par que se ponía la manopla de bronce en su puño izquierdo, y aunque le quedaba bastante mas grande de lo que pensaba, seguía cumpliendo su función, lanzar un golpe contundente.

-No necesariamente.- Espeto con bastante confianza, cosa que le genero intriga a la joven Mabel. Por lo que volteo a verle de reojo, aunque, un ruido detrás suyo le impidió el poder examinar su temple confiado, Marius había disparado en contra de una de esas criaturas, y aunque lo hubiera planeado; se notaria completamente que fue un accidente el hecho de que le diese a otras diez con aquel disparo. Uno que les provoco parálisis completa en los músculos de su cuerpo.- ¿Ves?- Escucho del amante de los misterios pocos segundos antes de que este se lanzase en contra de las criaturas nuevamente. Varios grupos, inclusive se podía decir que estaban alineados por oleadas, pero no importaba, era una campal. Y lo único que debía de hacer, era golpear a todo aquel que se pusiera delante suyo.

Una envestida con el codo izquierdo alzado a la altura de su mentón fue lo primero que se animo a probar, acertando de lleno contra la garganta de la criatura mas próxima a él. Una a su derecha se le quería abalanzar, pero sin dudarlo la tomó del brazo derecho con la mano del mismo lado, giro sobre si mismo mientras jalaba con fuerza a aquel clon; provocando que este terminase recostado encima de su espalda antes de ser lanzado contra otro grupo de tres que se acercaba peligrosamente a su lugar. Se irguió al instante, solamente para agacharse un segundo antes de que un brazo pasara con ferocidad por encima de su cabeza. Visualizo a su atacante, acomodo su brazo de modo que su puño estaba a un lado de su mejilla, para así, solamente alzarse con bestialidad mientras estiraba su extremidad hacia arriba; conectando un golpe al mentón de aquel ser. Le vio volar por unos segundos, y antes de que pudiese verlo caer contra el suelo; algo mas llamo su atención.

Mabel paso con rapidez por su espalda, golpeando con el arma de cuerpo a una bestia que se acercaba a su hermano por su punto ciego. Un puñetazo recto que impacto de lleno en su garganta, que a su vez le fue acompañado de manera instantánea por un rodillazo ascendente que conecto de manera concreta en su pecho. Se encontraba ya en el aire, veía a la criatura con algo de enojo; por lo que decidió acabarla con un golpe de codo que agarro fuerza en el momento en que ella contorsiono su cuerpo para que girara en el aire. El clon con el que había acabado cayo sobre de otros dos, entorpeciendo su paso a manera que ella fuera capaz de caer sobre de ellos con los talones de frente; aplastándolos de manera abrupta contra el suelo a pesar de no contar con mucho peso. Otro contrincante se hizo presente, a su derecha un ser corría en su dirección bastante determinado a acabar con ella, aunque, esta solamente pudo sonreír por debajo de la mascara anti gas. Alzo su pierna derecha mientras aun se encontraba encima de los tres que derroto con bastante facilidad, espero a que el cuarto se acercara lo suficiente, y cuando lo hizo, sucedió lo planeado. Dos patadas conectaron en su contra. Una en su cabeza por parte de ella, y la otra en sus rodillas, por parte de Dipper, quien le hizo una seña desde lejos para que llevasen a cabo esa acometida. Misma que, de tan fuerte que fue, le provoco al ser girar en su punto de gravedad de la manera mas cómica para ellos, casi como si se tratase de una caricatura. Aunque, con mucho mas ruido de por medio.

El par de gemelos asintió de manera instintiva, y después de quitarse de en medio a uno par de clones mas, pudieron ponerse espalda con espalda. Cubriendo al otro por la retaguardia mientras veían determinados a sus oponentes que yacían enfrente suyo. Ahora estaban ellos dos en medio de la pista de baile completamente rodeados por los experimentos de Ergman, sus puños se encontraban alzados, listos para cualquier cosa. Cada uno con un bóxer en la mano fuerte, cada uno con algo en sus rostros que les ayudaba a respirar sin que los efectos del gas se hicieran presentes en su cuerpo, cada uno con ganas de acabar con eso tan pronto como les fuera posible solamente para ir por el responsable de toda esa situación.

-¿Crees que tarde McGucket con lo de las ventanas?- Inquirió ella de la nada.

-No lo se, puede que si. El sistema de seguridad de Bratsman es de grado gubernamental.- Le confeso con ligero fastidio. Mas que nada, por el hecho de que ese loco logro poner bajo su control el sistema de seguridad del centro comercial, y, de alguna manera u otra, convenció a los trabajadores y comerciantes del mismo en que se fueran antes de las horas acordadas, nadie mas vendría a ayudarlos. Estaban solos.

-¿Crees que pueda ser posible que Ford y Stan vengan?- Pregunto sin quitar la mirada de sus asediadores.

-Lo dudo, la deben de tener igual que nosotros.- Confeso sin pensar en la angustia que le genero esas palabras a su gemela, quien volteo incauta a verle. Sorprendida de que fuese siquiera eso posible en ese mundo.

Pero a su vez, generando una apertura para las criaturas de su lado. Mismas que no dudaron en abalanzarse nuevamente con las intenciones de acabar con ese par en particular. Mas que nada, por que se trataban de los dos jóvenes que les causaban molestias en ese preciso instante. Aunque, no por ver a otro lado se encontraba con la guardia baja, ambos reaccionaron al instante, girándose sobre su lugar para poder recibir a el nuevo grupo de contrincantes. Mismos que, al ver que así serian las cosas, decidieron hacer uso de su ventaja numérica; y de esa manera, poder ir en contra de los dos gemelos misterio con la intención de detenerlos.

 _ **En el camino cerca de la Cabaña del Misterio;**_

-No puede ser que de todos los camiones que recogimos, justamente "este" fuera el ultimo.- Gruñía un antiguo señor misterio que no dudo en golpear con un gancho el mentón de la copia de cierto gótico amante del rock, aquel que conocía casi a la perfección gracias a todo el tiempo que lo veía con ciertos chicos.

-Supongamos que fue una horrible casualidad.- Devolvió el gruñido su gemelo, para segundos después, disparar con su arma de rayos a quema ropa a cierta chica de rasgos asiáticos; misma que competía su gusto por aquel juego de mesa tan extravagante. Se sentían mal, ambos, pero aun así debían de hacerlo para poder proteger a la cabaña y a las personas que se encontraban en la misma.

Habían llegado desde hacia rato, y justo cuando Ford estuvo a punto de encoger el vehículo de carga pesada, este se abrió por la puerta trasera, mostrando su peor pesadilla. El pelear contra aquellos chicos que tanto buscaban proteger. Aunque claro, una cosa era golpear a las copias de los amigos del par de chicos que se quedaban con ellos en el verano; y otra muy distinta era pelearse en contra de los mismos. Aquel par que, por cierto, dejaron para el final. No para hacerlo mas dramático, si no, por que no eran capaces de hacer algo impensable como dispararles o golpearles con la fuerza suficiente para dejarlos inconscientes. Un mínimo de cien clones con aspecto de jóvenes de entre los catorce y dieciocho años, y pudieron contra todos, todos menos esos dos. A metros de ellos dos, quienes se encontraban rodeados por cuerpos de copias baratas, yacían de pie dos chicas castañas de larga cabellera, una de ellas con una vestimenta de colores vivos y la otra con una completamente opuesta. Dos reflejos, dos chicas, pero no eran la verdadera. No eran Mabel. Y eso se lo tenían que repetir ambos ahora que solamente quedaban esas ultimas presencias en el campo de batalla.

-Juro que cuando vea a Bratsman… Le romperé las piernas.- Resoplo furioso el anciano Pines que mas contacto tenia con la chica. Eso era lo peor que le podían poner a hacer; no quería y de ser posible, evitaría hacerlo; evitaría golpear a aquella niña a la que siempre le decía "calabaza" de manera cariñosa: esa niña que ya era considerada toda una señorita, pero él la seguía viendo como esa dulce joven que siempre se interesaba por el bienestar de los demás sin importarle que el suyo propio se viera perjudicado, aquella joven que le enseño a decir "Por favor", aquella que le ayudo a reunirse con su hermano después de tanto tiempo.

-Hay peores castigos, Stanley.- Aunque él mismo lo dijera, ni siquiera lograba convencerse a si mismo de ese dato. Ya que aunque no se viera fácilmente, sabia que la chica de apariencia mas apagada era el clon de su sobrino nieto. Aquel que entreno, cuido, instruyo y que fue capaz de verle como un verdadero héroe; si, habían cosas peores que se le podían hacer a Bratsman; como exponerlo públicamente y meterlo a prisión. Pero en ese instante solamente podía concordar con su hermano en poder ir lo mas rápido posible a su paradero para así romperle las extremidades inferiores por hacerle llegar a una encrucijada tan desagradable. Una donde tendría que hacerle daño al chico que juro proteger, aquel que le mostro que siempre se podía confiar, que los secretos eran malos, que no dudo en llorar para que él y su hermano dejasen de pelear por una tontería. Si, sin duda alguna ahora solo podía pensar en como golpear a aquel gordo hombre por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Levanto el arma que tenia en sus manos a la altura correspondiente; abrió su compas de piernas como era debido y las flexiono suficiente para que se diera un buen equilibrio. Su hermano le miraba incauto, sin lograr procesar cuales eran sus intenciones; pero no tenia tiempo para perder en tratar de explicarse con su gemelo, solamente, apunto a la frente de una copia. Una que, a través de sus cabellos castaños se podía visualizar una marca en forma de Osa Mayor. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, respiro hondo y sin mas disparo de forma directa contra aquella criatura. Un rayo de color azul metalizado impacto de lleno contra la abominación, y quien fuera su hermana en esa situación ni siquiera volteo a verle caído y derrotado en el suelo. Cosa que hizo enojar aun mas al científico; ya que esa adorable chica, jamás pasaría por alto una acción así en contra de su querido hermano. Apunto su arma casi al instante, y sin tomarse mucho tiempo disparo en su contra de la misma manera que lo hizo con el experimento de su derecha. Ya habían acabado con su labor de ese momento, el bosque volvía a estar en completo silencio, la luz del sol aun se mostraba generosa a pesar de ser unos cuantos minutos para la seis de la tarde; una brisa fresca les golpeo a ambos de manera intensa y fuera del ruido de las hojas meciéndose por la misma lo único que sonaba en un eco por la naturaleza misma, era el temblar del arma con la que se termino toda esa situación.

Stanford sostenía como podía su arma mientras le temblaban las manos por lo que acababa de pasar, su mirada aun se encontraba fija sobre ese par de cuerpos que ahora adornaban el suelo junto con los demás de su clase. Un gran ensimismamiento se hizo presente en su cabeza con aquel suceso donde no sucedía mas que una repetición de las imágenes a manera de bucle infinito, torturándolo con sobremanera. Al menos, hasta que una mano se poso sobre las suyas, frenando su paranoia. Stan le estaba dando ánimos con una sonrisa algo cansada, los segundos pasaron y ninguno dijo nada. Solamente aceptaban el hecho de que alguien les orillo a hacer lo que llevaron a cabo.

-Sera mejor levantar todo.- Sugirió el menor mientras se ponía en marcha con rumbo a las copias de su querida sobrina. Y sin dudarlo, los levanto con un brazo cada uno; solamente para poderlos llevar dentro del camión de carga.- Mejor aquí, donde los podemos encerrar y no le harán daño a nadie.- Comento con algo de lógica y en un intento de hacer que su hermano saliera de su letargo.

-A-Ah, si… S-Sera lo mejor.- Finalmente hablaba después de todo lo que ocurría en su cabeza, aunque aun con algo de culpa por lo que fue obligado a hacer.

-Cuando vea a esos dos…- hablo el antiguo dueño de la cabaña del misterio, provocando que el viajero de entre dimensiones se girara sobre si mismo y viera con intriga al anciano, esperando adivinar que era lo que quería comentar- supongo que no estaría mal darles un abrazo.- Finalizo, dejando levemente sorprendido al mayor. Aunque, sacándole una ligera risa por lo bajo.

-Si, supongo que no debería de estar de mas.- Agrego de forma risueña, pensando que sus par de sobrinos en ese momento de igual manera se encontraban peleando y confrontándose contra un problema un poco mas lioso que el suyo. O al menos, así se lo había hecho saber su compañero en los avances científicos.

- _Stanford, ¿cómo van las cosas por ahí? ¿Ya acabaron con los clones?. Cambio._ \- Hablando del rey de roma. O al menos así lo veía de forma cómica el hombre mayor de seis dedos.

-Hola, Fidd. Si, acabamos ya con ellos. ¿Cómo están las cosas para los chicos?- Cuestiono algo intrigado de su situación; ya que su compañero le explico brevemente en que lio estaban metidos.

- _Pues…_ \- Alargo la ultima silaba, pensando en la mejor manera de decir las cosas.

 _ **De regreso en el centro comercial;**_

Dipper jadeaba con fuerza mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento al compas de otra respiración igual de forzada que era demasiado sonora gracias a la mascara que le cubría el rostro. Su vista pasaba por todo el lugar de manera cansada, las ventanas ya se encontraban abiertas de par en par, las escaleras eléctricas funcionaban de manera armónica al igual que el sistema de ventilación del lugar; al final, el anciano lo logro, les permitió tomar la ventaja en esa situación tan desesperante, y como broche de oro sobre toda esa situación, un mar de cuerpos de clones adornaban el suelo del lugar.

En un inicio, con el sistema de ventilación basto, ya que gracias al aire puro. Cierto albino fue capaz de usar su magia de manera mas controlada sobre la barricada del lugar. Después, las ventanas ayudaron a que los residuos del gas se disiparan. Aunque este no hacia demasiado daño a las personas si no era inhalado de manera constante, ósea, en pequeñas porciones y con un sistema de ventilación en funcionamiento, la toxina no era peligrosa; puesto que su composición química se lo requería para que fuera imposible de ser detectada en caso de que uno de los jóvenes fuese a pedir un análisis clínico. Aunque, eso era lo de menos; la situación ahora se encontraba controlada por los gemelos Pines.

-¿Cansado?- Se burlo una voz femenina detrás suyo, habían permanecido así desde hacia rato, con la intención de que uno cubriera las espaldas del otro. Aunque, eso dejo de ser necesario con el pasar de los minutos. Cuando eran ayudados por, no solamente sus amigos, si no todo chico que fue al evento, al recuperar la sensación de movilidad se les indico que se fueran, pero al ver el aprieto en que estaban el par de castaños, se negaron rotundamente a abandonarlos. Y decidieron ayudar desde lejos arrojando cuanta cosa encontraran.

-Quisieras.- Espeto justo al instante en que se puso de pie y le tendía la mano para que se incorporada también ella. Mabel le miro por un segundo, para después, aceptar esa ofrenda. Presiono el botón secreto de su mascara, generando que esta volviese a ser un simple collar de color negro. Ambos, ya de pie, voltearon la mirada a la zona del barandal, apreciando como en esta se encontraban todos los chicos de Gravity Falls, viéndoles sonrientes. La chica no lo dudo, y corrió con fuerza hacia sus amigos, aprisionando entre sus brazos a cierta asiática que no dudo en lanzarse al combate para salvarle a pesar de que no supiese pelear. Pero él, él era otro cuento. Aun no podía darse el lujo de descansar, debía de ponerse en marcha para poder atrapar al responsable de esa obra.

-Candy, gracias por salvarme amiga.- Se restregaba sobre la muchacha como si no hubiera un mañana, generando unas cuantas risas entre los presentes. Aunque, el chico detrás de ellas solamente podía poner una sonrisa a medias.

-Marius.- Le llamo por debajo del bullicio que estaba comenzando a tomar fuerza entre los presentes. Mabel siempre fue mas social que él, por lo que no veía mal que esta pudiera hacer platica con todos los jóvenes del pueblos mientras los mismos elogiaban su fuerza y gracia al momento de pelear. Aunque, esa no era la cuestión en ese momento; y el barón tenia el presentimiento de eso, mas que nada, por que en sus manos mantenía apretada con firmeza aquel arma que ayudo demasiado en el combate, paralizando a los clones cuando lo veía conveniente.- Mi pistola magnética.- Pedía con una mano alzada en su dirección, no lo dudo, la entrego a la mano que se alargaba hacia él.

-Vas a seguirlo. ¿No?- Inquirió con una sonrisa media y de forma irónica, ya que a pesar del poco tiempo que tenían de haber formalizado su amistad, podía decir que le conocía de bastante tiempo.

-Ya sabes como soy.- Argumento con la misma burla mientras se acomodaba aquel objeto en el cinturón por debajo de la gabardina negra que, en menos de una hora, seria de gran ayuda para moverse entre las sombras del pueblo.

-Espera. Dipper. ¿En serio te vas a ir? Apenas acabas de terminar de pelear contra esas cosas.- Mabel le miraba molesta pero aun con su amiga de lentes en sus brazos. Estaba por hacer un puchero, eso se lo indicaban sus mejillas a medio inflar, se le veía demasiado tierna ante la mirada de todos, pero no para la de su hermano: quien ya estaba acostumbrado a ese rostro de suplica.

-Lo siento, Mabs.- Se disculpo al mismo tiempo que camino en su dirección con la intención de ponerle una mano cariñosa sobre su cabeza, acariciando levemente la misma; aunque, segundos después realizo el atrevimiento de levantarle el suéter con rapidez y robarle un objeto en particular.

-¡Kya! ¡Dipper!- Reprocho con la mirada a su hermano, mismo que se alejo con rapidez para evitar cualquier reprimenda física. Él ya lo había decidido, no se podía quedar ahí con los demás a pesar de lo mucho que quería; solamente se les quedo viendo con algo de lastima, para después, correr en dirección al barandal y saltar por el mismo al vacío.

Los chicos, al ver eso se asomaron con sorpresa para poder ver cual fue el destino del pobre muchacho, aunque esa no era su intención. Su verdadero cometido era usar aquello que le robo a su hermana, aquel garfio volador que disparo con dirección a una ventana abierta en el techo de cristal donde se atoro con el cancel del la misma. Un segundo de caída, y después, dos de subida. Los presentes admiraron el espectáculo con incredulidad, ya que su vista les limito a ver en cámara lenta como el chico caía por unos instantes, después, giro sobre si mismo y finalmente apunto con aquella pistola al techo. Sin duda algo digno de una película, pero, no era esa la razón por la que lo hacia, si no, para que se le fuera mas fácil el desplazarse.

Y en ese momento, ya estando en el techo del lugar; se podía dar ese lujo. El poder realizar Parkour mientras se auxiliaba con el garfio para las distancias largas; así podría llegar lo mas rápido posible a donde tenia el presentimiento de que se encontraba aquel responsable de todo. Corrió con fuerza por el techo del lugar, y al llegar al borde del mismo, salto sin dudarlo ni un segundo; los segundos pasaron lentamente antes de que la caída se diera por concluida, a pesar de que se encontraba en un momento clave para detener al autor de todo ese plan él simplemente no podía evitar sentirse emocionado al momento de realizar esas acrobacias sobre los techos de las casas.

Con un salto paso por encima de una barda divisoria mientras con sus manos se apoyaba en la misma. Poco a poco sus sentidos volvían a activarse con fuerza, un salto mas; pero ahora, de un edificio a otro que se encontraba cruzando la avenida: pero no le importo, en ese momento contaba con cierto artefacto que no había tenido el placer de tener antes. Y el mismo lo uso sin pensarlo, apuntando a una saliente de su objetivo y siendo jalado a la misma casi al instante. A pesar de apenas tener unos minutos de estar corriendo por los techos de los edificios y casas de la zona comercial, estaba ya apunto de adentrarse al espeso bosque. Eran pasadas las seis de la tarde, aunque solamente por unos minutos, por lo que si seguía por el mismo camino que aprendió aquella vez, no demoraría demasiado en llegar a donde quería, y menos ahora que contaba con ese preciado objeto de su hermana, sonrió por lo bajo. Las sombras de los altos arboles ahora le ayudaban a pasar desapercibido, con una mano se acomodo de nueva cuenta la mascada en su boca, ocultando así cualquier rastro y seña de que se tratase de él.

Sus veloces zancadas apenas si eran capaces de provocar algún eco en ese lugar desolado de toda presencia humana, su respiración difícilmente era agitada en esta ocasión. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se mostraba tan concentrada? Quizás por la misma razón por la que después de un rato de estar corriendo por entre los arboles recordó aquello que sucedió en el centro comercial. En como, aquella chica de lentes que siempre velaba por su seguridad termino envuelta en una situación tan complicada como en la que la encontró. Un ligero gruñido escapo por entre sus labios, ahora sin duda quería golpear a ese sujeto, aunque, un ruido motorizado le hizo dejar esos pensamientos de venganza a un lado. Su mirada se poso en el camino a su derecha, apreciando como en este se encontraba pasando un auto tan viejo como su posible dueño. Un auto que conocía a la perfección por todas esas veces que lo usaron para ir a algún viaje.

Su trayectoria cambio levemente, lo suficiente para seguir corriendo con dirección al almacén, pero mientras se ponía a un lado del camino, esperando que cuando se acercaran lo suficiente a su posición fueran capaces de verlo. Cosa que sucedió al poco tiempo; quien lo conducía no era nadie mas que su tío estafador, y a su lado, su tío científico. Ambos, le vieron por la ventana con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Quieres un aventón?-Le pregunto con demasiada burla mientras arqueaba una ceja de manera cómica.

-Si no es mucha molestia.- Le contesto de la misma manera antes de subirse en la parte de atrás. Pero, ni tiempo le dieron de acomodarse en los asientos cuando el vehículo volvió a retomar el camino.

-¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?- Inquirió su mentor con ligera preocupación. Haciéndole notar que las cosas no solamente habían sido duras para ellos, si no que, para los ancianos también fueron algo difíciles.

-Bueno, el gas fue lo mas problemático. Fuera de eso, Mabel se hubiera podido encargar sola. Pero dado que esa toxina les limitaba a todos, no tuve mas opción de ir a por ella.- Informo sin dudarlo, ya que no era secreto para ellos que la castaña Pines era sin duda capaz de hacerle frente a lo que sea que se le pusiera al frente.- Espero que con ustedes las cosas hubieran sido mas fáciles.- Deseo con un tono de voz bastante lastimero, ya que, había escuchado por completo el plan de Bratsman, y por lo que le dijo McGucket, era capaz de deducir fácilmente que acababan de salir de una de las situaciones mas incomodas en las que se pudieron haber visto envueltos.

-S-Si, sin problemas. Ya sabes como es esto, ir y patear traseros.- Una mentira blanca, que por cierto, no importaba mucho que le fuera dicha; ya que le hacia saber que ese par se negaría a hablar sobre lo acontecido. Sonrió por lo bajo, pensando en que probablemente era lo mejor que se podía decir en esa situación.

-Me alegro. Bueno, le mandare mensaje a Mabel para hacerle saber que están bien.- Como si fuera cosa de todos los días, argumento aquello para que se pudieran relajar, gesto que sin duda entendieron ambos. Ese par de ancianos que solamente pudieron mirarse de reojo poco antes de que se pisara mas a fondo el acelerador, el lugar a donde se dirigían estaba a poco menos de unos cuantos minutos si continuaban con ese camino. Y en este, les esperaba aquel hombre que huyo del lugar del crimen en cuanto los engranajes de su plan se empezaron a poner en movimiento. Mas sin embargo, el mismo fue detenido por la familia Pines de manera rápida y concisa, pero, algo había en toda esa situación; que les hacia sentir que aun habían cosas por suceder.


	58. ¿Verdadero o Falso?

_**Ok, mejor tarde que nunca... :v Queria subir el capitulo mas temprano. Pero... jejejeje... Fiestas patrias aqui en mi pais. Asi que, abunda la comida, los licores, las oportunidades para acariciar una tersa piel mientras la chica me muerde el cuello. Ya saben lo normal... XD  
Bueno, a lo que voy, espero que el capitulo de hoy sea de su agrado. Por fin se aclarara una cosa que era necesario, asi que espero que sea de su agrado. Y si es asi, bueno, ojala puedan dejarme un Review diciendolo. Si no, o si algo nos les gusta o falle en algo al momento de escribir, bueno, de igual manera señalenmelo. S¡? Owo**_

 _ **De acuerdo, vamos a empezar, la obra literaria que estan a punto de leer esta hecha por un fan y para fans con el unico proposito de entretener y respetando que los derechos de autor de la serie de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney.**_

 _ **Guest; me alegro que te guste. Espero que siga siendo asi. :3**_

 _ **SonrisaDulce207; Jejeje... Espero que lo que pase en este cap sea lo que esperabas y mas. Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capitulo. Espero que siga siendo asi. :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 37: ¿Verdadero o Falso?  
**_

Un regordete hombre calvo que usaba una camisa blanca, pantalones verde moho y un cinturón de tirantes color rojo corría a paso veloz por su almacén mientras iba agitando su bastón en el aire con bastante cólera. El lugar era bastante amplio, y en este rebosaban las maquinas de distintas formas y tamaños; pero se encontraba completamente desolado. ¿Y como no lo estaría? Todos los que consideraba ayudantes para ese laboratorio improvisado eran solamente clones que mando junto con el resto para su labor de esa tarde. Pero, aunque todo estuviera fríamente calculado, no pudo prever que alguien interfiriera.

-Juro que cuando regrese acabare con esos entrometidos.- Refunfuño entre dientes mientras activaba un código en una ostentosa maquina que yacía en el fondo del lugar justo aun lado de la puerta trasera, la cual conducía directamente a un auto de escape que tenia listo por si acaso esa situación se desarrollaba de una u otra forma.- Pero por el momento, solo puedo dejarles una traba para que no me sigan.- Declaro poco antes de finalizar con el tecleo sobre el tablero de comandos que tenia enfrente suyo. Nunca pudo ser capaz de prevenir el hecho de que entre dos ancianos y un niño; junto con un desconocido que permanecía entre las sombras, pudieran tirar abajo todo el plan que había ideado con tanto esmero.

-Demasiado tarde, imbécil.- Una senil voz le hizo girarse sobre su lugar para encarar su fatídico destino. A diez metros de él, con las manos alzadas apuntándole de manera directa con armas de estilo futurista, tres varones se hacían presentes en el lugar. Los dos ancianos que habían acabado de alguna forma con los camiones que mando y el chico de ayudo a liberar a los jóvenes del pueblo de la trampa que les tendió. Uno de los ancianos, el del traje negro; le apuntaba con una pistola con un garfio como proyectil. El segundo, lo hacia con una pistola de cañón triangular y que emanaba una luz azul. Finalmente, el joven sostenía la misma arma que le vio por las cámaras de seguridad y con la que destruyo todas sus maquinas. Aunque claro, de eso fue observador después de que una alarma sonara en su celular indicándole que su sistema de seguridad era violado. Intento frenar ese hecho, pero fue demasiado tarde, solamente le quedo el irse a su almacén para intentar escapar de sus oponentes; pero estos al parecer no querían dejarlo ir.

-Sera mejor que te rindas. No tienes a donde ir y te superamos en numero.- Amenazo aquel sujeto con seis dedos y con bastante amenaza en sus palabras; unas que le aseguraban que en cuanto hiciera un movimiento extraño, le dispararían.

-Oh, no se preocupen. No pienso oponerme.- Puso ambas manos en la espalda mientras adornaba con una sonrisa su rostro. Ocultando que tras sus espaldas, revelaba un botón oculto bajo el adorno de su bastón, el cual presiono sin pensarlo dos veces. Generando que las cámaras de seguridad del lugar enfocaran cada detalle de sus perseguidores.

-Sera lo mejor que puedas hacer, dado que ya pienso romperte las piernas, no creo que quieras que te rompa algo mas.- Amenazo de nueva cuenta el anciano de traje negro, pero con bastante seriedad. Dándole a entender que no estaba mintiendo en sus palabras, en serio quería romperle las extremidades inferiores. Y de hecho, el tener aquel antiguo gancho de garfio que en el pasado tanto le ayudo a burlar a la ley y hacer robos le daba mucha mas seguridad en la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Oh, dudo que tengas tiempo para mi.- Espeto con bastante confianza en sus palabras, cosa que les genero dudas a los tres. Se veía demasiado confiado, calmado, como si ya tuviera la situación bajo su control. Y la preocupación en ellos acrecentó en el momento que un ruido se hizo presente a sus laterales, provocando que dos de los presentes giraran apuntando a donde sea que fuera de donde proviniera el ruido mientras que el tercero, el chico, mantenía su cañón enfilado con dirección a su contrincante.- ¿Sabes? No creo ser yo a quien deberías de estar apuntando, muchacho.- Espetó con bastante arrogancia y una sonrisa fastidiosa, pero el joven no por eso bajo el arma, no hasta que una figura cayo del techo y se puso delante suyo, para después, lanzar golpes que a duras penas logro esquivar con bastante dificultad gracias a la sorpresa que le genero ver a aquel ser que le ataco con bastante furia. Los tres Pines retrocedieron un poco, admirando de esa manera y con mejor vista, a tres sujetos que se mantenían enfrente de ellos con pose prepotente. Los tres, como si se tratase de una mala broma, eran clones iguales a ellos. Pero con ropas completamente contrarias a las suyas en cuanto al color se refería.- Vaya, debo de mejorar la copia de los colores en la ropa. Bueno, supongo que será para otra ocasión.- Con paso lento, y apoyándose en su bastón de color dorado, se dirigió a la puerta mas cercana a él. No sin antes bajar una palanca del tablero de mandos a su lateral, provocando que esta expulsara una pequeña caja de color negro y de tamaño no superior a un maso de naipes. Para después, los lectores del complejo computacional comenzaran a moverse de manera errática y fuera de control.

-¡Alto!- Ordeno el chico mientras disparaba su arma, pero esta fallo el tiro cuando una gran caja de madera se puso en su camino, el muchacho; furioso por que se lograra escapar el sujeto, volteo a quien había osado hacer eso. Admirando a una copia idéntica de él, pero con un traje de combate completamente blanco, además de tener una sonrisa victoriosa y burlesca en su rostro.

-Supongo que lo que dijo es verdad. No nos podemos dar el lujo de ir por él. No ahora.- Ford no paraba de apuntar a su copia, la cual veía con bastante enojo por la forma tan arrogante en la que le miraba esta misma.- Fidd, dime que puedes seguir a Bratsman.- Coloco su dedo en el comunicador mientras recitaba esas palabras para su amigo y colega.

- _Lo siento, pero no. De alguna manera acabó con los nano-robots de la zona. No hay ninguno que le pueda seguir la pista._ \- Se escucho en los intercomunicadores de todos provocando que pusieran mala cara por la noticia tan fastidiosa. No esperaban esa clase de desenlace, y ni mucho menos, el que terminasen peleándose con lo que serian el reflejo de ellos mismos.

-En ese caso solamente nos queda librarnos de ellos.- Dipper comento eso mas como un gruñido que como palabras en si. La situación en la que se encontraba no hacia mas que molestarle con sobre manera, dado que ya no podría encarcelar a aquel criminal por su atentado en contra de su hermana y sus amigos. La sangre empezó a hervirle, y antes de que los dos mayores que le acompañaban pudieran decir algo al respecto sobre su comportamiento, el chico solamente se puso su arma en su cinturón. Para después, saltar sobre su clon.

-¡E-Espera! ¡Dipper!- Le grito Ford con la esperanza de que este entrara en razón de las cosas que estaban desarrollándose, pero fue interrumpido por la presencia de su copia. La misma que solamente se quedo a unos pasos de él antes de lanzar un gancho en su contra; ataque que logro esquivar el científico antes de ponerse en guardia de ataque con la pistola aun en mano. Por su parte, Stan sin dudarlo se guardo el garfio volador entre sus ropas, pensando en que no quería perder la pertenencia de su sobrina por librar una pelea contra si mismo; para después de unos segundos, sacar el par de manoplas que serian sus acompañantes por el resto del combate, miro con enojo a quien seria su contrario, alguien completamente igual a él, pero con traje blanco y camisa negra. Sin duda lo mas bizarro que jamás se pudo haber imaginado.

Por su parte, el chico Pines tenia agarrado por el cuello de sus ropas a su contrario mientras lo estampaba contra una de las ostentosas maquinas del lugar, este le sonreía aun con bastante prepotencia, y sin dudarlo, golpeo el brazo de su opresor por dentro del codo derecho; haciendo que el mismo brazo cediera ante la acometida y así pudiera ser capaz de conectar un golpe a su mentón con la palma de la mano izquierda al mismo tiempo que se movía fugazmente hacia el frente mientras giraba los pies. Logrando cambiar de lugares con el chico y colocándolo en el mismo lugar en el que antes lo había acorralado. Pero al instante, el joven original metió ambos brazos por en medio de ambos, los abrió con fuerza para hacer que le quitara sus manos de encima y sin dudarlo un poco, agarro con fuerza la cabeza de su adversario con el objetivo de hacer que las de ambos impactaran con bastante fuerza, pero siendo la de Dipper la que se encontraba mas agachada, rompiendo sin contenerse la nariz de su clon. La cual, empezó a emanar una sustancia grisácea.

-Vaya, veo que somos iguales por fuera pero no por dentro.- Se burlo al ver que la criatura dio pasos temerosos hacia atrás, para después, verle con bastante odio dado el comentario que le fue dicho y sin mas, alargo su mano con dirección a la zona de impacto, la cual acomodo de un solo jalón su tabique roto.- Y parece ser que no dudas en hacer lo necesario. Bueno, eso me gusta.- Comento confiado al mismo tiempo en que se ponía en pose de boxeo, siendo copiado al instante por su reflejo. Ambos permanecieron en silencio un rato, no dijeron nada, y sin mas; solamente decidieron hablar con sus puños de la manera mas violenta posible.

Mientras tanto, en otra zona del almacén un tanto alejada de la pelea del chico de cabellos castaños, aquel que consideraba su mentor se encontraba en medio de una pelea contra su copia. Inclusive, se había visto forzado a guardar su arma dado que durante el combate la había perdido y recuperado varias veces en tan poco tiempo, ni siquiera supo en que momento se la había arrebatado en un inicio, pero no importaba ahora, lo que importaba era solo una cosa, y eso era que de tantos movimientos de combate y defensa personal; habían terminado en el exterior por el desplazamiento de los ataques realizados con bastante rapidez. En ese momento se encontraban de pie frente al almacén, pisando el estacionamiento a pocos metros de distancia del cajón donde se encontraba estacionado el auto del antiguo señor misterio. Ambos se miraban fijamente, pero con distintas expresiones faciales; siendo la del verdadero científico la mas furiosa, mientras que; su contraparte, le miraba con bastante cinismo. Ambos alzaron su guardia de manera instintiva, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzaron al combate con determinación.

El verdadero fue el primero en lanzar su arremetida en contra de su oponente; un golpe alto que bajaba con fuerza en dirección de su rostro. Pero el falso se atrevió a querer evitarlo, por lo que sin dudarlo un momento atrapo su puño en medio del aire mientras le jalaba hacia él con la ayuda de la fuerza que puso en el movimiento, acto seguido, alzo su puño derecho para golpear al hombre de gabardina café. Aunque, las cosas no serian fáciles, Stanford atrapo el golpe al igual que lo había hecho su contraparte, y sin dudarlo jalo ambos brazos mientras pegaba un salto en su lugar y alzaba ambos pies, para después estirarlos en contra del pecho de su oponente; quien recibió el ataque de lleno y sin posibilidades de esquivarlo; siendo lanzado de esa manera en contra de un auto lejano donde impacto y reventó el vidrio de la puerta con la que se fue a estrellarse. Por su parte, el científico se ponía de pie de manera trabajosa; estaba ya algo viejo para pelear así de la nada, pero sin duda esa situación le hacia sentir muchos mas años mas joven: jadeando, miro a donde fue a dar su oponente, admirando la vestimenta del mismo. Usaba una gabardina color rojo sangre, unos pantalones de vestir color azul oscuro y una camisa negra; sin duda, Bratsman debía de arreglar el problema de los colores de aquella maquina que uso para clonarlos. Pero, no era ese el problema con el que estaban tratando, si no que, el problema era el que aquel loco había escapado ya del lugar y los dejo a solas contra esos obstáculos.

Un rugido de furia se hizo presente en el lugar, generando que el mayor de la familia admirara con ligero asombro como su contraparte se desprendía de la carrocería del vehículo y se quitaba de encima los trozos de vidrios que se le quedaron atorados entre las ropas y los cabellos. Alzo la mirada, se encontraba furioso por ese ataque, pero él no por eso se vio intimidado, solamente aprecio de manera detenida su presencia, sin siquiera inmutarse por su gruñido de cólera que le llamo la atención. Nuevamente retomaban la guardia, para de esa manera, volver a pelear de la mejor manera posible.

Un segundo estruendo resonó en el estacionamiento, generando que los dos hombres de seis dedos voltearan de reojo por un instante antes de golpearse de manera simultanea sus rostros. Aquel estruendoso ruido fue a unos cuantos cajones de estacionamiento, cerca del auto de Stan, y de hecho. A un lado de este y arrodillado en el suelo mientras intentaba levantarse apoyándose en un mercedes que ahí se encontraba estacionado, un Stanley Pines de traje blanco se limpiaba su labio inferior con bastante temor de lo que acababa de pasar. Sin duda le estaban dando una paliza, pero no espero que fuera de un anciano que parecía estar demasiado viejo como para moverse fuera quien se la estuviera dando. Unos pasos resonaron en el lugar, el antiguo señor misterio caminaba en su dirección mientras se acomodaba sus armas de cuerpo a cuerpo con una expresión indiferente; toda esa situación le parecía una estupidez, y si tenia que desquitarse con alguien al menos lo haría con esa copia barata suya.

-Vamos. De pie.- Ordeno bastante molesto el anciano mientras miraba indiferente a su oponente; mismo que hacia lo pedido; aunque de manera bastante trabajosa debido a los golpes dados en su contra. Pero aun así, consiguiéndolo al fin y al cabo, para después, mirarle con bastante enfado dada la situación. Se preparo para atacar, sin siquiera esperar a que el verdadero anciano lo hiciera, y así, poder tomarlo por sorpresa con su movimiento, un golpe descendente directo a su cabeza, pero este mismo no tardo en ser detenido por el antebrazo izquierdo del original Stan. Quien al ver que el impacto se dio, no medito ni un segundo en realizar un contraataque efectivo en su contra, uno donde envolvió el brazo de su oponente con el suyo; para después, estirarlo con bastante brusquedad, generando un fuerte tronido en la extremidad del contrario. Acto seguido, lanzo un golpe con el puño a la garganta de aquel ser, y acabo con él en el momento en que pateo la pierna mas cercana a su cuerpo, generando así que este cayera al suelo de manera súbita y con el brazo roto.- Y eso le hare a tu creador cuando lo encuentre. Mira que hacer lo que se atrevió a planear.- Gruño al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar alrededor de su copia mientras le miraba desde arriba, pensando en que aquel hombre planeo hacer que los jóvenes del pueblo asaltaran el mismo de la manera mas velica posible, aunque; eso no le importaba demasiado, pero, hacer que los mismos Dipper y Mabel fueran en contra de la Cabaña del Misterio y le hicieran daño a Soos y a Melody era algo que le generaba un vuelco a su estomago.

Un sonido le saco de su ensimismamiento, su clon se ponía de pie de manera dificultosa, se apoyaba con su brazo bueno en la pierna que no le pateó y mientras tanto, miraba con rabia en su dirección, para; después de erguirse de manera completa, agarrar la muñeca de su brazo roto y jalar el mismo con brusquedad y fuerza. Acomodándolo al instante y sin ningún pesar. Mas sin embargo, el anciano que le seguía mirando indiferente solamente se quedo así, indiferente. Ni siquiera se sorprendió al ver la maravillosa habilidad recuperativa que portaba la criatura, solamente se preparaba para seguir pelando hasta que esta se acabase, por que si. Se acabaría. Al igual que la que presentaron los clones de sus sobrinos; cosa que, al recordar, sentía como nuevamente la ira le invadía con bastante fuerza. Aunque, las cosas estaban lejos de acabar, y la sonrisa perversa de su clon le dio a entender eso. Bueno, estaba esa sonrisa maliciosa y que de una mano sacara un conjunto de llaves que el anciano reconocía a la perfección. Se inspecciono de forma rápida, notando que: efectivamente, en algún punto de la pelea le fueron robadas esas pertenencias.

Estaba a punto de gritarle con bastante cólera, pero al voltear a verle, su copia ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar de antes, si no, que ahora corría con dirección a su auto. Se quedo un poco sorprendido y descolocado, pero no por eso le dejo irse. Corrió detrás suyo con la intención de alcanzarle e impedirle arrancar el motor; aunque, para cuando llego al vehículo, apenas iba cerrando la puerta, por lo que lo impidió de forma bastante brusca y sin dudarlo, le tomo de la cabeza para impactar la misma contra el volante; movimiento con el cual aprovecho para meterse dentro y así poder comenzar a pelear de la manera mas extraña posible. Soltando manotazos y golpes cortos por los aires en un intento de darle a su oponente, pero solamente lograban darles ligeros arañazos al otro mientras al mismo tiempo activaban algunas cosas del auto. Como las luces, los limpia parabrisas y; con lo que llamaron la atención de los dos científicos que seguían peleándose, abrir la cajuela del coche. Aunque lo hicieron justo en el preciso momento en que Ford lanzaba otro fuerte ataque en contra de su oponente en esa ocasión; uno que lo termino lanzando al porta equipajes del vehículo. Se quedaron viendo al otro por unos segundos eternos donde ninguno hacia mas que escuchar la riña que tenían los otros dos ancianos en el asiento de conductor. Y sin mas, la copia del científico puso en su semblante una sonrisa burlesca a la par que fanfarrona; cosa que le alarmo de sobre manera, y, antes de que pudiese abalanzarse sobre de él y sacarle del coche. Aquel clon empezó a moverse dentro del automóvil con dirección a la zona delantera; generando que por reflejo involuntario, el mayor de los Pines se lanzara sobre de él con la intención de detenerlo.

Ahora las cosas se habían puesto de una manera que le sorprendería a cualquiera que viese la situación desde lejos. Ya que seria espectador de una pelea entre cuatro ancianos y que se llevaba a cabo dentro del auto en ese particular lugar de estacionamiento; aunque, eso cambio en el momento en que los dos de al frente golpearon por accidente la palanca de freno de mano. Y en un descuido del verdadero, el falso ex señor misterio logro hacer girar la llave del automóvil, poniendo de esa manera en marcha el motor. Lentamente, el auto comenzaba a avanzar, tomando sin querer el mismo camino que daba rumbo al pueblo.

Los dos mayores hacían de todo para poder evitar que siguiesen avanzando y cada vez tomaran mucha mas velocidad, pero no contaban con cierto acontecimiento que les hizo voltear la cabeza hacia el lugar que estaban dejando atrás. Una sacudida bastante fuerte, y un estruendo ensordecedor fueron los actos que les impulsaron a ver hacia el almacén de Bratsman, y este, yacía envuelto en llamas enormes que se extendían con furia y dejaban salir una cortina de humo tan densa que podría verse hasta el pueblo.

-¡DIPPER!- Gritaron ambos gemelos mientras se apartaban con brusquedad de sus contrapartes, no podían; ni querían, dar por hecho el que el chico aun se encontrase dentro del lugar en el momento de explotar. Y mientras Stan intentaba en vano frenar su propio auto, Ford apartaba y retenía lo mejor posible a su clon, para así poner su dedo índice en el comunicador de su oído.

-¡Fiddleford! ¡Trata de contactar con Dipper! ¡El almacén exploto!- Pedía a gritos mientras deseaba internamente que aquel muchacho se encontrase fuera del peligro que resulto ser una trampa por parte de aquel lunático. Aunque, eso tendría que esperar, mas que nada, por que un puñetazo lo coloco de manera forzada en la puerta trasera del lado del conductor. Su clon no le permitiría escapar de esa situación, por lo que no tendrían nada mas que hacer que, acabar con ellos.

 _ **En el sótano de la mansión;**_

-Dame solamente un momento.- Pedía de la forma mas calmada posible el antiguo lunático del pueblo mientras tecleaba con rapidez en su computadora. Tenia el control del sistema de Bratsman, pero sin previo aviso; el mismo se volvió mas errático de manejar, cosa que le indicaba que posiblemente la base de control se encontraba en el mismo lugar que le menciono su compañero hacia instantes había detonado por lo que posiblemente fue la activación del sistema de autodestrucción.- Estoy haciendo que los clones del centro comercial arreglen el desastre que hicieron. Pero ahorita mismo le llamo al chico.- No podía simplemente dejar el tecleo del sistema, ya que si lo hacia; el control que mantenía sobre el pequeño batallón de clones se dispersaría y estos volverían a tener el mismo comando de antes. Atacar a los jóvenes del pueblo. Mas sin embargo, no le fue necesario hacer algo mas.

- _Anciano McGucket. Contacte a mis tíos, el almacén acaba de explotar._ \- La voz del chico Pines se escuchaba con claridad en el auricular que portaba y que se mantenía conectado de forma inalámbrica a una de las tantas computadoras que tenia en su espacio del laboratorio.

-Muchacho. Gracias al cielo. No te preocupes, Stan y Ford salieron antes de que explotara. ¿Dónde estas?- Inquiría al mismo tiempo en que finalizaba con su labor, y sin mas, mantenía completa atención en la pantalla donde se mostraba el código que acceso. Esperando que este fuera aceptado y sus nuevos subordinados hicieran lo ordenado.

- _Persiguiendo a mi clon a través del bosque. Se robo mi diario y huyo._ \- Rugió con bastante furia mientras se escuchaba sus jadeos forzosos por la carrera que probablemente se encontraba haciendo.- _¿Dónde están Ford y Stan?_ \- Cuestiono ahora intrigado en el paradero de sus familiares.

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿Tu clon?- Ya había comprobado que todo se encontrase en orden, por lo que no vio malo alzar la cabeza y mirar incauto a cualquier punto en el espacio con la cejar arqueada con ingenuidad.

- _Ah, si. Bratsman nos tendió una trampa. Hizo clones de mis tíos y de mi. Y ahora estamos peleando contra ellos._ \- Explico de forma resumida mientras se escuchaba su respiración agitarse cada vez mas.

-D-De acuerdo…- no comprendía por completo la situación, pero suponía que ya habría tiempo de eso después de que las cosas acabasen, por el momento, prefirió hacer lo que el muchacho le pidió y comunicarse con sus compañeros de negocios.- Ford, Stan. ¿Dónde se encuentran? Dipper esta bien. Esta en el bosque persiguiendo a su clon.- Aun con ligera confusión al decir aquello ultimo, notifico a los ancianos de la situación del joven mientras apretaba una tecla de su computador.

- _Que alivio. Nosotros estamos dentro del auto peleando con nuestros clones. Aunque estamos en una situación algo preocupante ya que nos mantenemos dirigiéndonos rumbo al pueblo._ \- Nuevamente, aquel anciano que se encontraba encerrado en su laboratorio no podía hacer mas que mirar confundido a cualquier lado, sin siquiera poder ser capaz de pensar en la situación que se encontraba desarrollándose para los demás.

-¿Es que acaso los Pines no pueden mantenerse una semana sin pelearse con cosas extrañas?- Cuestiono al aire al mismo tiempo que presionaba otra tecla de comando, provocando que ese cuestionamiento resonara en los comunicadores de todos.

-No.- Sonaron divertidos los tres y al unísono. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en decirlo con ese tonó de voz a la par que coordinados para que resonara mas en el comunicador del anciano de barba pronunciada.

 _ **En una parte alejada dentro del bosque;  
**_  
Una mueca de gracia apareció en el rostro del joven Pines. Quien quitaba de su oído su dedo índice con el que apretaba el comunicador; y después de eso, miro con ligero enojo al frente suyo: encontrándose de esa forma con aquel que perseguía y que se mantenía viendo algo en su mano con bastante atención. Quizás una pagina en particular de su diario que le robo en un descuido que cometió durante la pelea cuando aun se mantenían dentro del almacén.

La carrera se había extendido demasiado, y al parecer esa copia suya no sentía lo que era el cansancio, por que no mostraba signos de pedir un descanso a pesar de estar con la atención puesta sobre algo mas que no fuese correr, acción que por cierto se le daba demasiado bien. Ya que por mucho tiempo que llevasen en esa contienda, seguía habiendo una distancia de metros entre los dos. Por su parte, el chico de ropas negras sentía perfectamente el peso del desgaste que generó el pelear en el centro comercial, el que después corriera por la vegetación que rodea al pueblo hasta una parte del camino donde le recogieron sus familiares para que pudiera descansar un poco dentro del auto, solamente para llegar al lugar donde se escondía el director de esa obra y volver a pelear un poco antes de que, con bastante pesar, volver a ponerse a correr por el espeso mar de verdes arboles altos que daban la sensación de ser mas tarde de la hora verdadera del día gracias a las sombras que estos generaban.

Aunque no era momento para describir el escenario, o al menos, no para él. Entre mas tiempo le miraba por detrás y apreciaba como leía algo con bastante atención, solamente era capaz de sentir una cosa en su ser. Enojo. Le llenaba de cólera el ver a aquel experimento de laboratorio el hacerse pasar por él y mas aun, que le hubiese robado su diario; mismo en el que se mantenía husmeando con bastante intriga. Mas sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron en ese momento. Cerro el libro con bastante precipitación, y sin mas, se irguió para acto seguido, detenerse en seco para de esa manera, voltearse a verle.

El chico Pines reacciono con bastante rapidez, ya que al verle frenarse y encararle; realizo una vuelta de comando de un salto a la derecha de su copia, quedando a una distancia relativamente poca del mismo flanco. Rodo solamente un instante, y sin mas, se incorporo agarrando del suelo una piedra de buen tamaño que cabía sin problemas en la palma de su mano izquierda, y aunque pesada, se sentía con las propiedades adecuadas para arremeter en contra de su oponente. Mismo al que arrojo sin dudarlo el objeto contundente con las intenciones de que su capacidad de reacción se viera reducida. El proyectil impacto de lleno su cabeza; mas exactamente el centro de su frente gracias al hecho de que se volteara a verle, y dicha acción generó que este mismo diera un par de pasos hacia atrás con bastante dolor por el impacto. Ese pequeño acto de retirada lo aprovecho el joven original para poder atacar cuerpo a cuerpo con las intenciones de acabar con esa situación de una vez y por todas.

Un salto desde su lugar le basto para posicionarse justo enfrente suyo con una rodilla alzada en dirección a su pecho; al que impacto con fuerza y determinación al mismo tiempo que recuperaba su preciado quinto diario con rapidez de un movimiento por parte de su mano libre. Y estaba a punto de golpear con bastante precipitación en su rostro con ayuda de un contorcionamiento de torso, pero las cosas cambiaron de rumbo.

Todo se volvió lento gracias a la adrenalina que empezaba a correr por sus torrentes sanguíneos. Sus ojos se encontraron en el espacio tan reducido que había entre los dos. El chico de blanco sonreía con bastante prepotencia mientras la herida en su frente se cerraba con una rapidez que sin duda era alarmante; ya que a pesar de ver todo en cámara lenta, su curación era bastante rápida. Por lo que el chico de negro le miraba asombrado y consternado gracias a como se encontraban a punto de golpearse. Los labios del primero empezaron a moverse; no se escuchaba nada. Solamente se movían recitando algo incomprensible para él. Y sin mas, una honda expansiva nacía del centro de gravedad del ser artificial, empujando bruscamente al verdadero muchacho Pines lejos de su existencia y de su espacio personal. Generando que impactara con bastante dolor en un árbol a cinco metros de distancia; una mueca de sorpresa y dolor se formo en su rostro, para conforme pasaban los segundos, torcerse en una inexpresiva mirada de oído e ira.

Los segundos regresaron a ser eso, segundos rápidos que avanzaban al compas de los latidos de un corazón calmado disfrutando de una quietud que en ese instante estaba lejos de hacerse presente. El chico de blanco le miraba desde su lugar con bastante alegría y gracia, sintiéndose satisfecho de haberle causado tanto daño al joven muchacho con un conjuro que él mismo había encontrado hacia solo un par de semanas. Mientras que, el de ropajes de tonalidad oscura se incorporaba con lentitud y calma. Ocultando su mirara debajo de su cabello, y soltando gruñidos furiosos cargados de odio en contra de su oponente, mismo al que miro después de que hubo recuperado la postura firme debajo de ese frondoso pino. Unos ojos de iris roja se revelaron después de que el castaño verdadero abriera los parpados con lentitud, la luz casi rojiza que sentenciaba un próximo atardecer empezaba a generar aun mas sombras en ese espeso bosque en el que habían profundizado por la carrera. Y la suave brisa veraniega anunciaba un próximo inicio de combate para esos dos jóvenes que sin duda sentían odio desmedido hacia su contrincante. El viento ceso sin previo aviso, una hoja de árbol amenazaba con caer en medio de ambos muchachos, pero, solo basto para que esta cubriera por una milésima de segundo la vista que ambos mantenían fija en la pupila del otro, para que sin dudarlo, se abalanzaran con los puños en alto; sentenciando con un rugido de guerra el hecho de que la existencia del otro se encontraba destinada a llegar en un inminente fin esa misma tarde, desapareciendo junto a la luz del sol que lentamente empezaba a desaparecer entre las colinas lejanas que rodeaban aquel valle.

 _ **En el camino al pueblo;**_

El antiguo vehículo en el que siempre viajaban la familia Pines ahora había adquirido una buena velocidad, tanto que era inclusive preocupante para dos de los cuatro viajeros del mismo que a bordo de este, seguían peleando como si no hubiera un mañana. Los golpes de codos, patadas bajas, rodillazos, cabezazos, entre un largo etcétera era los únicos movimientos que se dignaban a realizar debido al poco espacio con el que contaban.

Las heridas, por muy pocas que fueran, empezaban a hacerse notar en los verdaderos ancianos Pines, quienes resentían ligeramente mas el dolor de las mismas conforme pasaban los minutos; odiaban admitirlo, pero no eran iguales a sus sobrinos. Ellos ya no estaban para pelear de manera indefinida con sujetos que parecían tener un factor de curación superior al de cualquier ser humano. Y con bastante pesar, debían de idear algo para que la situación en la que se encontraban llegase a otro lado en vez del que amenazaba ese fatídico camino.

Pasar por un notorio bache en el suelo provoco que todos saltaran sobre sus lugares con demasiada fuerza, lo que les dio un ligero descanso a ambos para poder pensar en las consecuencias de continuar con esa manera tan infantil de pelear. Y sin mas, decidieron alargar su tiempo de reflexión; por lo que, sin dudarlo dos veces, se posicionaron sobre sus clones de tal manera que los mantenían bajo una llave de cuerpo.

Ford, al ir en el asiento trasero: aprisionaba a su copia recostándola sobre el largo acolchonado que se encontraba forrado con un nuevo material. Le tenia agarrado de las manos y las posicionaba en su espalda baja con la intención de que le fuera difícil salir de dicho agarre. Stan, por su parte, no veía otra forma de mantener quieto a su contraparte que con un agarre un tanto extraño; ahorcándole con una llave de brazo en su cuello y rodeándole con las piernas en su torso junto con sus extremidades superiores, siendo esa la mejor manera que encontró para que la situación no se le saliera de las manos. Aunque, de igual manera seguía sin poder detener su propio auto.

-¿Alguna idea, cerebrito?- Inquirió el antiguo dueño de la trampa para turistas mas famosa del pueblo, mientras que, intentaba por todos los medios que la resistencia de su clon fuera en vano.

-Estoy en eso, Stanley.- Contesto como pudo el científico mientras buscaba que la contorsión de su oponente no le fuera de ayuda a su intento de escape. Su mirada cambiaba de lugar de forma rápida y fugaz, queriendo buscar algo que les fuera de ayuda; pero, nada surgía, solamente podían intentar frenar a esas cosas dentro del vehículo, esperando que este no chocara contra algún árbol o que dañara a alguien o algo que fuera saliendo del bosque justo a ese camino por el que transitaban a buena velocidad.- ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos al pueblo?- Con esa pregunta, un volantaso casi lo saca de su lugar, el gemelo menor se las arreglo para girar el volante con un pie; evitando de esa manera el chocar contra un árbol.

-A este paso. No mucho.- Le comento con pesar de su situación. Sin duda era algo que no deseaba que pasara; ya que, nadie se encontraba conduciendo el automóvil. Y eso sin duda era un peligro bastante grande. Quizás no tanto como dejar que un oso conduzca, pero se lo tomaba personal debido a que era obra de un lunático con ideas retorcidas y no sus propias ideas retorcidas las que los llevaron a esa escena tan particular.

-¿Qué haremos?- Se pregunto el hombre de seis dedos mientras buscaba la manera de que su contraparte no escapara pero por mucho que pudiera resistir en toda esa situación de locos, habría un momento en que las cosas llegarían a un inminente fin. Y mas cuando llegasen al pueblo de donde partieron; siendo ese, el escenario que quería evitar a toda costa. Mas sin en cambio, todo lo que estaba sucediendo le indicaba que estaba lejos de ir a dar a otro punto, la ruta estaba marcada, era mas que una sentencia el hecho de que iban a terminar ahí sin esperanza alguna de salir ilesos.

-¿Qué mas nos queda? Solamente podemos recuperarnos un poco, y cuando llegue el momento, acabar con estas cosas.- Gruño el hombre en los asientos de enfrente, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de apretar con bastante fuerza; rompiendo finalmente el cuello de su copia: ahí le hubiera gustado que terminara, pero estaba lejos de cumplirse ese sueño. Mas aun cuando aquel ser artificial acomodo como pudo la zona rota de su cuerpo a pesar de no poder moverse libremente gracias al agarre de tipo oso en el que se encontraba sometido. Los dos hermanos se miraron de reojo, sabiendo perfectamente que; la situación no podía ser peor y que esta solamente se quedaría estancada hasta que arribaran al lugar que ya estaban resignados a quedar varados.

 _ **De vuelta al bosque;**_

Los amarillentos y casi rojos rayos de luz que alumbraban el bosque desde lo alto fueron los únicos testigos de una fuerte honda de choque que despejo un buen tramo de arboles a la redonda a partir de un punto céntrico; mismo de donde salían dos muchachos de ropas completamente contrarias, ambos, con miradas repletas de sentimientos de odio y furia. ¿Quién era el verdadero? Eso solamente se podía saber por la vestimenta; pero, fuera de ese detalle, los dos no se diferenciaban en nada en particular. Cosa que comenzaba a preocupar bastante al chico Pines original; ya que no veía en que se podía distinguir con respecto a su oponente, dado que, ambos mostraban la misma rabia durante la pelea, ambos buscaban acabar con la existencia del otro, y por sobre todas las cosas, ambos parecían haberle agarrado cariño a ese hechizo de origen asiático.

Quizás el falso Dipper fue el primero en aprenderlo, pero eso nada importaba en ese momento. Aquella oscuridad preocupante que envolvía cada vez mas la esencia del chico le ayudo a aprender con bastante rapidez ese conjuro; mas que nada, para regresar con la misma moneda todos y cada uno de los ataques que su cuerpo recibía y con ello pudiera generarle el mismo dolor a su oponente. Pero era eso justamente lo que le generaba mas angustia al verdadero muchacho; la presencia de esa oscuridad en su mente y pensar le hacia sentir que se perdía en si mismo y comenzaba a ser otra persona. O mas bien, comenzaba a convertirse en alguien mas.

Nuevamente un rugido se hizo presente en esa parte del bosque; uno que provenía del chico de ropas blancas al que parecía ser, su factor de regeneración le comenzaba a abandonar, y ese hecho le enfurecía aun mas que cualquiera de los atentados anteriores por parte de su versión verdadera, por lo que; no dudo en volver a lanzarse al combate a pesar de estar a unos diez metros de distancia gracias a el movimiento realizado que arranco del suelo varios arboles a su alrededor.

Llego ante él con un codo derecho alzado a la altura de su esternón; pero el joven Pines lo aprisiono con la palma del mismo brazo con el que fue atacado, y así, poder generar una apertura en su defensa al jalar hacia fuera mientras que su puño izquierdo se enfilaba con rumbo a la parte baja de su axila expuesta. Golpeando de lleno esa zona tan blanda. El dolor lo resintió notoriamente al parecer, ya que el gruñido y la mueca del mismo no se hicieron esperar, provocando que de igual manera quisiera provocarle el mismo pesar, así que aprovecho la posición en la que se encontraba. De forma rápida, aquel experimento de laboratorio continuo el giro que inicio el gemelo Misterio, dando una vuelta completa sobre su lugar mientras alzaba el codo contrario al que levanto para atacar, salvo que; gracias a la fugaz realización de la contorsión, su oponente no vio venir tan fiera arremetida en su contra, mas precisamente, en su sien izquierda.

Golpe que le provoco el girar sobre si mismo en una retirada de unos cuantos pasos para alejarse de esa cosa, antes de incorporarse rápidamente. Encarando a su reflejo con bastante desprecio mientras un rio delgado de color carmesí comenzaba a emanar de la zona anteriormente impactada, la ira y el descontrol lentamente comenzaban a tomar nuevamente control de su ser. Incitándole a devolver la arremetida; y así lo hizo. Corrió en su dirección, esperando que ese experimento de laboratorio reaccionara como lo esperaba; una pose de guardia alta, listo para cualquier cosa: cualquiera excepto un movimiento que casi no usaba a no ser que fuera necesario, Yamazaki. Aquel ataque prohibido en el karate deportivo por ser demasiado tosco y traicionero: ambos puños pasaron por encima de su guardia, golpeando de lleno tanto la cara del clon como la boca de su estomago, pero este sabia cual era la estrategia del original por lo que, aun sin aliento con el cual continuar, alzo la pierna derecha en dirección de la cabeza del joven de ropajes negros; chocando de lleno contra el antebrazo derecho del mismo que empezaba a alzarse para poder tomar velocidad suficiente que iba a ser necesaria para el próximo ataque. Aunque, fue en ese momento cuando las cosas se pusieron igual que antes; al verse ambos envueltos en la situación de que los golpes chocaban cuando querían lanzarlos en dirección del otro.

Chocaron los codos de ambos, después una patada alta impacto a la altura de sus cabezas, seguido de un par de puños chocando en cuanto el anterior ataque desistió de seguir y prefirieron realizar algo mas directo. A lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces; y en cuanto sintieron que una presión se dejaba de hacer presente en sus cabezas, solamente extendieron la mano izquierda en dirección del otro casi a milímetros de rosar las puntas de sus dedos mientras movían los labios de manera rápida; pero sin que ningún ruido emanara de los mismos. Ante esa acción, una fuerte honda de choque igual que la anterior se genero entre ese pequeño espacio que los separaba; causando la misma destrucción de antes al igual que el mismo resultado que antes. Uno donde ambos salían volando lejos del otro, y aunque la fuerza de impulso no era tanta como para tirarlos al suelo, si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no permitirles moverse libremente si no hasta que dejasen de arrastrar sus pies por el suelo. Tan solo habían hecho dos veces, pero solamente basto con esas dos veces para causar una buena destrucción en esa parte del bosque.

Jadeaban con fuerza y cansancio, aunque quisiera negarlo el chico Pines, pelear contra si mismo resultaba ser mucho mas difícil de lo que pensaba, y mas aun si este ahora contaba con un hechizo bastante efectivo en su contra. Los rostros de ambos reflejaban cansancio y pesar al igual que bastante fatiga y moretones al igual que cortadas y rasguños. Dipper, contaba con el labio inferior roto, con una herida en su sien izquierda, y con sangre surgiendo de su nariz. Su clon, por su parte; ahora parecía seleccionar que heridas curar, ya que, a pesar de no tener ninguna de tamaño significativo, aun portaba raspones y cortadas menores que parecían no curarse ya de forma natural. Aunque, entre mas veía ese detalle, mas ira injustificada sentía. No sabia por que, pero el no ver a su oponente igual de herido que él, le hacia sentir que no le había hecho daño después de tanto tiempo de pelea.

Y eso era lo que buscaba lograr ahora, solamente quería causarle mas daño aun, tanto que fuera capaz de notarse a leguas de distancia que esas heridas se las había causado él; señalando que no había nadie mas que pudiese hacer algo como eso, nadie mas que él. ¿Pero, de que forma? Eso lo descubrió muy rápido, y basto con que solamente hiciera un chasquido de dedos en ambas manos para que estas se vieran envueltas en un fuego de color azul celeste. Lo iba a reducir a cenizas, y nadie podría evitarlo.

¿En que estaba pensando? Él no era así, nunca había pretendido actuar con tanta violencia. Pero, ese caso lo ameritaba, aunque no pudiese creerse nada, aunque su mente se encontrase confundida, aunque la sensación de que se perdía dentro suyo seguía presente. Aunque mil truenos lo partiesen, sentía tanta ira que no pararía de hacer eso por voluntad propia; menos cuando sentía que, si se dejaba guiar por aquella oscuridad, las cosas acabarían como le gustarían.

Un paso hacia el frente fue como comenzó el final de esa contienda, Dipper miraba con ese par de ojos rojos de forma inexpresiva a su copia artificial mientras que sus manos alumbraban las sombras que generaban los frondosos pinos que seguían de pie a su alrededor. Otro paso mas al frente y fue entonces cuando la copia sintió el temor de enfrentarse a él; esa mirada fría, esa sensación de que estaba por enfrentarse a alguien de mucho mas poder y sed de sangre.

Basto con un parpadeo para que el chico de cabellos castaños y ropas negras sucias por la tierra dejara de estar a metros de distancia, para pasar a encontrarse a solo centímetros de su persona. ¿Cómo le hizo? Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de formularse esa pregunta de manera completa, un fuerte puñetazo cargado de una fuerza increíble le saco volando de su lugar y le lanzo con dirección a otra parte del bosque hasta que impacto con tosquedad contra un árbol, su sorpresa le abrumaba, pero no por eso pudo ser capaz de descansar en el lugar al que fue a dar. Ya que nuevamente un ataque le llovía desde arriba, siendo este ahora una patada descendente y con el talón; y de tan fuerte que fue esta, su cabeza impacto de manera sobrenatural en el suelo, ya que para eso debió de doblar de manera preocupante la espalda. Intento incorporarse, pero de nueva cuenta una arremetida en su contra con la pierna contraria le levanto y arrojo lejos de ese lugar. Provocando que rodara por el suelo tantas veces que perdió incluso la orientación.

Por su parte, el chico Pines se preguntaba a si mismo el por que hacia todo eso, el por que no podía detenerse, el por que quería seguir haciéndolo. Y todo mientras aun mantenía su mirada inexpresiva en dirección a su contraparte, aunque, ¿era correcto decirle así cuando ni él mismo actuaba como suele ser? No, no lo era. En ese momento ninguno de los dos era Dipper Pines, pero, esa cuestión se resolvería en cuanto acabase con esa copia. Para así ser el único que quedase, y con ello, poder averiguar esa cuestión que tenia desde que fue impactado por la primera honda de choque, ver… quién era el verdadero y quien el falso.

Estaba a un paso de aquel chico de ropas blancas, mismo que se levantaba con bastante dificultad mientras jadeaba con pesadez y le escurría sangre gris de entre sus labios y sus fosas nasales. Le miraba con odio, rabia e impotencia; ya que, por mas que quisiese, sabia bien que no podía ganarle a ese chico de mirada inexpresiva y ojos de iris roja. Se intento poner de pie con la mayor velocidad posible mientras enfilaba su brazo en dirección suya, queriendo golpear su rostro. Pero, los labios del joven se movieron sin provocar el menor ruido, y, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, una honda de choque le lanzo lo mas lejos posible de su presencia.

Paso entre los arboles del bosque, rodo un poco sobre la tierra y manojos de pasto que la cubría, para finalmente llegar a sentir duro y frio pavimento en el que pudo maniobrar su propio cuerpo para quedar de pie de manera casi milagrosa. Su mirada se encontraba puesta en la parte del bosque de donde fue lanzado; viendo que una sombra humana se acercaba con bastante rapidez, y sin mas, algo le impacto con fuerza desde su costado. Lanzándolo con los huesos rotos hacia donde se dirigía aquello que le impacto.

Por su parte, el joven Pines, quien corría detrás suyo para poder seguirlo golpeando; vio toda la escena de manera fugaz, y concentro su mirar en quien conducía aquella ostentosa camioneta que atropello a su oponente, aunque, las cosas se torcieron de una forma que jamás se esperaría. Ya que la persona que descendió del vehículo le hizo dar varios parpadeos mientras el fuego en sus manos se extinguía por completo, queriendo quitarse la sensación de hormigueo que tenia en los globos oculares por ver a aquella pelirroja de pecas y camisa afranelada con cuadros.

-¡Oh, por dios! ¡¿Dipper?!- Le basto con oír su nombre para que toda la oscuridad que rodeaba su mente se despejara. Aunque, al igual que como paso con Gideon y Marius, sintió de repente la cabeza demasiado liviana, como si la hubieran vaciado de todas las cosas ocurridas en un lapso de tiempo que no recordaba cuando fue. Quiso pensar mas en eso, pero prefirió hacer acto de presencia antes de que aquella leñadora pudiese encontrarse en peligro.

-¡Wendy! Quédate ahí.- Ordeno al mismo tiempo en que salía del bosque y empezaba a caminar por la carretera en dirección a su contraparte. Dejando perpleja a la joven trabajadora.

-¿D-Dipper? ¿C-Como es p-posible?- No cabía en la sorpresa que le generaba esa situación. Ya que, a pesar de que iba manejando en esa zona mientras contestaba un mensaje, tuvo los reflejos necesarios como para frenar al momento de ver a alguien a metros de distancia justo enfrente suyo. Y, a pesar de que las cosas fueron demasiado rápidas, logro ver que a quien atropello se trataba del chico Pines.

-P-Pasaron muchas cosas. Solo digamos, que esa cosa es un clon…- Ya estaba enfrente del cofre de la camioneta de Soos, y a metros de distancia, tirado y casi al borde de la extinción, la copia que fue creada para retenerlo se encontraba agonizando por su inminente fin; recostado de lado y con las extremidades apuntando a distintos lados. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron de pie cerca del vehículo, viendo como lentamente el chico de blanco comenzaba a disolverse en una sustancia grisácea mientras su cuero entero, incluyendo su ropa, se deformaban al avanzar mas el tiempo de desintegración. Para finalmente dejar de existir y dejar como única prueba de su existencia un charco de materia grisácea.- Bueno, lo era al menos.- Se sentó con bastante pesar en el cofre, queriendo aclarar sus ideas lo mejor posible mientras recuperaba las energías perdidas por el fiero combate que no recordaba.

-Ok, sin duda eso fue extraño.- Declaro su acompañante en ese atardecer mientras realizaba la misma acción que él. Quedando a poca separación de su persona mientras mantenía su mirada en el cielo rojizo.

-Si, sin duda alguna lo fue. Gracias por… Este… ¿atropellarme?- Se burlo el muchacho mientras le volteaba a ver divertido por su propia ocurrencia, pero generando una fuerte risa en la joven a su lado.

-Cuando quieras, viejo.- Contesto aun entre risas, aunque estas poco a poco se fueron apagando. Dejando a ambos muchachos en silencio y encima del vehículo mientras miraban fijamente a la nada misma.- Hey.- Le llamo sin pensarlo mucho, y el joven Pines, al voltearse; solamente abrió los ojos sorprendido. Unos labios tiernos se posaron sobre los suyos al mismo tiempo que jugaban de forma armónica; aunque, con la misma sensación de antes, esa extraña sensación de que aquello no se sentía como con las demás chicas; como si a quien estuviera besando fuera a su propia hermana. Se separaron después de unos segundos, y mientras Wendy mantenía la mirada agachada, el joven Dipper le miraba curioso.- Lo siento.- Se disculpo de la nada; señalando que ella también lo había sentido así, que no era correcto, no. No era eso, si no, que no era lo suyo.

-No, quien debería sentirlo soy yo. Debí de detenerte en cuanto supe que esto no podía funcionar, pero, supongo que algo dentro de mi, quizás un recuerdo, me incitaba a ver si acaso era posible algo entre nosotros. Pero, supongo que no se puede ir mas allá.- Argumento al mismo tiempo en que le levantaba el rostro con ayuda de su mano, obligándola a que le viera, pero sonriéndole al hacerlo. Provocando que ella misma se diera cuenta de lo que insinuaba con ese acto.

-¿Amigos?- Pregunto ella casi divertida, por lo que el joven amante de los misterios le revolvió el cabello con cariño y por encima de su gorro, dejándola completamente despeinada.

-¡Por supuesto!- Le grito animado, mas que nada, por que después de eso; sabía bien que aquella persona especial regresaría para estar a su lado. Aquella a quien le podía decir, su mejor amiga.

-Je… Aunque, ¿sabes? Supongo que, solamente estaba confundida.- Le señalo al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba como podía su gorro.

-¿Confundida?- Inquirió él mientras regresaba a su anterior postura, sentándose con la espalda recta.

-Si. Supongo que, por la forma en que regresaste al pueblo. El como cambiaste, y a eso súmale que el resto de los chicos de mi edad son unos idiotas. Bueno, suena bastante lógico que intentara algo.- Argumento al mismo tiempo que jugaba con un mechón de su pelo.

-Pues, la verdad no se como responder a eso. Pero, estoy bastante consiente de que… soy perfecto. Entiendo que dudaras…- Puso una pose ridícula al decir eso y agregando una voz profunda al final; generando aun mas risa en su amiga.

-Lo que eres es un perfecto zoquete.- Le empujo con la mano con bastante diversión al ver que estaban comenzando a volver a ser los de antes.

-Perfección es perfección, querida. Acéptalo.- Se volvió a burlar, pero ahora con los pies de vuelta en la carretera. Miro por un segundo el camino en el que se encontraban, era una de las salidas del pueblo que pasaban por detrás de la cabaña, entendiendo que la muchacha salía de ahí.- ¿Ibas del camino al pueblo?- Cuestiono volteándose a verle.

-Así es. Ya sabes, por la salida larga para tener mas tiempo de no hacer nada.- Agrego bastante orgullosa mientras afirmaba su suposición, y a la vez, causándole gracia al joven.

-Bueno. ¿Me puedes llevar? Necesito buscar a Ford y a Stan.- Le pedía a la par que hacia ademan de caminar con dirección a la puerta del copiloto.

-Claro chico, sube.- Indico ella haciendo lo mismo pero con la puerta de conductor. Y en el momento en que ambos subieron, se dispusieron a ir con rumbo al centro del poblado, aunque, la mente del chico Pines trabajaba de forma extraña, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de ese detalle la joven de pecas.

-Por cierto. Te debes de lanzar al pozo sin fondo.- Declaro completamente de la nada el muchacho al mismo tiempo que bajaba la ventanilla para que el viento le pegara en la cara.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- Asustada y tomada completamente por sorpresa, no entendió el por que de tan repentina declaración.

-Por lo que dijiste hace años. ¿Recuerdas? ¿"Si dejamos de ser amigos, yo misma me lanzare al pozo sin fondo"?- Repitiendo sus mismas palabras, le volteo a ver de reojo pero con bastante gracia.

-P-Pero, seguimos siendo amigos.- Le contesto algo molesta y en un intento vano de que desistiera de ese pensar.

-Si. Ahora, pero, en el tiempo en que intentamos ser algo mas. ¿A poco éramos amigos que se quitaron la ropa mientras se besaban?- Ahora sonaba con mucha mas gracia y burla que antes, y con mas razón ese detalle acrecentó al ver que su amiga se ruborizo por lo mencionado; cosa que le provoco romper en una carcajada.

-Oh, cállate.- Le golpeo el brazo con camaradería, aunque ella misma comenzaba a reírse de igual forma. Dado que por mucha vergüenza que pudiese llegar a sentir, de igual manera podía riese de la situación, y mas, con aquel que era su mejor amigo. Sin mas, el par se dejo guiar por las risas y mofas al igual que burlas al azar, sintiéndose cada vez mas en una situación en la que les encantaba y podían mantenerse por horas. Dejando atrás toda preocupación y problema, quedándose solamente, con los momentos entre los demás.

 _ **Pasado el rato, en el centro del pueblo;  
**_  
El auto de Stanley se encontraba estampado contra la estatua del fundador con el cofre bastante dañado por lo que posiblemente fue un fuerte impacto, su parabrisas se encontraba completamente roto; como si algo o alguien hubiera salido por ahí de la manera mas intempestiva. La puerta trasera del lado del conductor se encontraba arrancada y los signos de pelea le marcaban por completo. Esa zona ya se encontraba vacía, puesto que a metros de distancia; Stan y Ford yacían descansando en una banca en la acera mientras su sobrina y amigas les miraban con preocupación.

-Aun no puedo creer que hayas agarrado a tu clon contra el suelo y disparado en la cabeza a quema ropa quince veces, tío Ford.- Le comento Mabel mientras volteaba la mirada con dirección al coche destruido, pero mas conciso a ese charco grisáceo que se encontraba a dos metros de distancia del vehículo.

-Yo no puedo creer que el señor Pines haya golpeado la cabeza del suyo contra el borde de la estatua hasta que este se deshizo.- Argumento ahora la joven Northwest, apreciando de esa manera la asquerosa sustancia que manchaba la estatua de su convenenciero antepasado.

-Arg…- Se quejaron los dos sin hacer ningún signo de moverse aun. Estaban demasiado cansados, y aun debían de recuperar las fuerzas perdidas en el combate.

- _Muy bien. Ya active la secuencia de desintegración que tenían los clones. La sustancia en la que se convierten no son residuos tóxicos, pero por si acaso los mande a desintegrarse en un contenedor en el basurero._ \- La voz del amante de las maquinas resonó en los oídos de ambos, por lo que, sin dudarlo; el par de ancianos alzaron la misma mano hacia el mismo oído para así poder soltar le mismo quejido.

-Arg…- Se volvieron a quejar, sin duda estaban viejos para esa clase de situaciones.

-Dios, que viejos están los dos.- Una voz provoco que los presentes se voltearan a ver a la persona que había hablado, y así, se encontraron con Dipper y Wendy. Siendo el primero el único que se animo a hacer algo: Sentarse aun lado de sus tíos con bastante pesadez. Dejando relucir que sus ropas se encontraban completamente sucias y maltratadas, y que, de igual manera su rostro mostraba signos de pelea.

-Quizás estamos viejos. Pero al menos nos vemos mejor que tu.- Argumento Stan mientras le veía de reojo, apreciando que sonreía de par en par.

-Es que no temo ensuciarme.- Les contesto bastante animado, cosa que le llamo la atención a mas de uno por alguna razón.

-Estas de buen humor. ¿Por qué?- Ford logro alzar un poco la cabeza por encima de su hermano, mirando de esa manera a su sobrino, mismo que mantenía sus ojos cerrados en seña de disfrutar del ambiente.

-No lo se. No todos los días puedo pelear contra mi mismo.- De la manera mas calmada posible articuló esas palabras, esperando no solo hacer sentir mejor a los que los rodeaban; si no, también a su propia mente. Ya que, a pesar de haber arreglado las cosas con su mejor amiga, de haber acabado con sus clones y de encontrar a sus tíos sin ninguna lesión grave; aun continuaba en su mente aquella incertidumbre de no poder recordar lo acontecido en el bosque.

Si, recordaba algunas cosas; mas que nada, fragmentos de la pelea, pero las imágenes que le llegaban a la mente no eran para nada concisas; y de hecho, eran demasiado extrañas puesto que recordaba todo de un color grisáceo. Sin mencionar esa sensación de estarse perdiendo en si mismo; aquella en donde se sentía caer de manera precipitada a un profundo vacío sin la capacidad de poder frenar la caída, sin nada ni nadie que le ayudase. Solo ante el peligro que fue el dejar de existir como tal.

-Oh, al parecer regresaste querido amigo, Dipper.- Una voz caballerosa se hizo presente; cosa que le genero abrir los ojos para verle. Acabando de llegar, Marius, Gideon y los demás chicos se reunían con ellos mientras cargaban bolsas transparentes con lo que parecían ser bebidas. Torció su boca en una sonrisa, daba igual que no pudiese concretar el que era esa sensación; esta se había ido, y en ese momento se encontraba rodeado de las personas que quería. Mismas que veía el como se repartían las latas de refrescos y agua que habían traído sus amigos, para que, siendo tomado por sorpresa dado que se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, una lata fría se posicionara en su cuello; generando que se volteara a verle.

Una chica de cabellos dorados, ojos azules, y con un fuerte olor a rosas se encontraba de pie a su lado; sosteniendo entre sus dedos una lata de refresco ya abierta y con labial en el borde. Le sonreía de manera amigable y confortable; tanto que lo único que pudo hacer él, fue regresarle el gesto al mismo tiempo que aceptaba la invitación de la bebida mientras pensaba que, el hecho de que ella le mirara de esa manera; le quitaba una angustiosa cuestión de encima. Él era el verdadero.


	59. Comprensión

_**Bien. Este... Jejeje... Creo que lo de subir capitulos a medio dia no es lo mio... Asi que, perdon por eso... XD Pero, tambien me disculpo ya que este cap esta un poco mas relajado en comparacion del anterior y un poco mas corto... :´v, pero, es antesala para algo mas grande. Ya saben, el fin de temporada se acerca cada vez mas... Espero les guste lo que escribi, ya que, se me hizo dificil crear una pequeña pelea entre su pareja favorita... XD Oh, lo siento. Bueno, mejor dejo de hablar de eso. Si les gusto el cap, o no, si creen que debi de poner algo u olvide algo del pasado, les pido de antemano que me lo hagan saber por medio de un review. Ya que con ellos me animo a seguir escribiendo... :3 Por cierto, cambie de celular asi que se me dificulto un poco el escribir en la escuela... :v**_

 _ **Como sea, esta obra literaria esta hecha por un Fan y para Fans con el unico proposito de entretener y sin ningun animo de lucro. La serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Yo solamente escribo esta historia para animar al fandom de la serie a pesar de que esta ya finalizo. :3**_

 _ **SonrisaDulce207; Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero que este tambien. :3 En cuanto a las incognitas que deje... Bueno, se resolveran a su tiempo... Jejeje... 7u7**_

 _ **Guest; Si, ya se el nombre de Dipper. Y al igual como le habia dicho a alguien mas. Lo usare, pero a su debido tiempo. Y quien lo dira, sera alguien que sin duda no se esperan. O quizas si, pero en una situacion que no se esperara nadie; y de eso si estoy seguro... Les provocare que quieran ahorcarme... xD En cuanto al favor que le deben a Paz, tranquilo... Vendra pronto... x3**_

 _ **Marcoman; Este comentario va por los dos que dejaste... Jejeje.. Descuida. No planeo dejar la serie. Solo que, ya sabes, #Universidad. XD El romance y las peleas vendran y se iran conforme a la situacion, asi que no desesperes... :3**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 38: Comprensión.**_

-¿En ese caso, crees que exista una relación entre Bratsman y los enmascarados?- Se habían movido todos a la mansión. La noche era ya algo entrada, y por mas que quisieron, tuvieron que regresar a pie a la ostentosa residencia de los Pines de la manera mas monótona posible. Caminando. Gideon, quien pregunto aquello de la forma mas normal posible, se encontraba sentado en el borde de la mesa de billar que le daba un toque mas divertido al estudio de su amigo de cabellos castaños.

-Es probable, pero no es mas que una mera especulación basada en las coincidencias con respecto a los encuentros que tuve con los tres. Sin mencionar que tienen una similitud en cuanto a sus gustos y formas de deshacerse de la evidencia que dejan.- Recordando las explosiones en las que se había visto envuelto, Dipper no podía hacer mas que mantener una mirada inexpresiva mientras sentía como el algodón humedecido en desinfectante pasaba por los raspones de su rostro mientras era sujetado de la manera mas delicada posible por las tiernas manos de Candy. Quien se encontraba concentrada lo mas que podía en su labor, intentando que el hecho de tener el rostro del joven tan cerca del suyo no la distrajera tanto.

-Es probable, pero no podemos dar por sentado nada aun. Aunque, seria un problema bastante grave que fuere así.- Comentaba Ford al mismo tiempo que acomodaba la nueva hipótesis en la tabla que tenia el chico.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- Cuestiono Robbie mientras le veía desde su lugar a un lado de la puerta junto a su novia.

-Por el hecho de que ese lunático de Bratsman pudo hacer prácticamente su propio ejercito, sin mencionar de que; los clones que hizo de nosotros mismos eran tan fuertes que casi ni parecían un experimento de laboratorio.- Refunfuño el mayor de la familia al mismo tiempo que ponía una pose seria y clavaba su mirada en la nada misma.

-A lo que se refiere el seis dedos; es que si esos tres se unen, tendremos problemas.- Simplifico Stanley con cara de pocos amigos, aun resintiendo su suerte al ver que su auto había sufrido mas daños de los que aparentaba a simple vista, tantos que ni su gemelo ni el loco de las computadoras podían echarle una mano de manera directa. Solamente podía mandarlo con un especialista en lo que se refiere al tema para que lo dejara como nuevo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ese pensamiento. Ya de por si, lo que nos hicieron pasar los dos locos de las mascaras fue demasiado; si es que están trabajando con Ergman las cosas podrían ponerse aun peor de cómo están ya.- Espeto casi escupiendo las palabras, mientras que su enfermera personal frunció el seño por esa forma de expresarse; pero, la dejo pasar al considerar que era entendible que actuara así. Mas aun cuando él personalmente había tratado de manera directa con los mencionados.

-¿Y dime, como se supone que están las cosas?- Inquirió Tambry con bastante preocupación, mas que nada, por que eran demasiadas cosas ya por las que había pasado en solamente las primeras semanas del verano.

-Pues…- Detuvo la labor de la chica de lentes con una seña de la mano, y sin mas, se puso a andar por la habitación con aires bastantes pensativos.- Estamos hablando de que tenemos a dos desconocidos que han asesinado sin piedad a personas que no conocemos. Crearon una piedra de energía que es capaz de abrir portales entre lugares, no dudaron en levantar un ejercito de muertos vivientes ni uno de Golems de barro; y si a ellos se les ocurriese estar aliados a un hombre con dinero, inteligencia y poder, sin duda podrían crear muchas cosas desagradables para mas de uno.- Lógico y deductivo, al igual que frio y calculador. Sin duda se parecía demasiado a su tío y mentor al igual que a su propio padre. Pero eso no era el caso en esa situación, si no, que los presentes mantenían sus miradas posadas sobre de él con bastante sorpresa a la par que preocupación. Ya que, a pesar de que no se podían dar el lujo de dar por sentado algo, de igual manera les parecía algo bastante de temer que fueran las cosas como las planteaba el joven muchacho.

-Pero. Solo es una suposición. ¿No? Digo, tu mismo lo dijiste, no hay nada que los relacione directamente.- Mabel se ponía enfrente suyo con una ligera mueca, intentando que cayera de nuevo en el raciocinio de sus palabras iniciales.

-Si, solamente es una suposición.- esas palabras le hicieron poner a su hermana una amplia sonrisa- Pero,- que con ese complemento desapareció al instante, odiaba eso de su hermano; que fuera demasiado negativo- siempre debemos de estar preparados para cualquier cosa.- Volvió a su caminata por el lugar, posando su mano en el mentón mientras sus ojos buscaban distraerse con cualquier cosa; siendo esta, la ventana que gracias a la luz del interior, reflejaba por completo su ser. Mostrándole que se había desacomodado un poco su chaleco rojo; por que si, una de las cosas que hizo al llegar a la mansión fue esperar a que llegara Soos, Melody y Wendy; tiempo que invirtió en cambiarse de prendas dado que las otras destacaban demasiado por la suciedad y el desgaste.

Toda una aglomeración de gente se podía ver detrás suyo por encima de su hombro. El nuevo señor misterio abrazaba por encima de su hombro a su novia mientras esta miraba confundida y atemorizada al suelo. Robbie y Tambry se mantenían algo alejados, pero de igual manera atentos a la conversación y pensativos por la misma. Stan, al igual que Ford y McGucket solamente se encontraban de pie con seño pensativo, bastante parecido al que el joven Pines juraría tener y compartir con sus amigos, Gideon y Marius. Por su parte, las chicas del lugar solamente buscaban con su mirada algo en el espacio que les dijera que todo eso no estaba pasando en realidad; cosa que él no les culpaba, ya que; de hecho, había estado haciendo lo mismo mientras subían la pendiente a su hogar. Pero no podían simplemente ignorar lo que podría ser una verdadera catástrofe, o al menos, él. Levanto su mirada al vidrio nuevamente, concentrándose en mirar fijamente sus pupilas, empezando a considerar el hecho de ser el único que se encontrase atento a lo que pudiese suceder; ya que, a pesar de todo. Solamente se quedaba la idea de que los tres hicieran equipo como algo que podía pasar, nada mas, una mera probabilidad. Sonrió ligeramente, no haría que nadie mas se preocupara por ello, ya que: era solamente una paranoia suya y de nadie mas.

-¿Y que haremos al respecto?- Una voz de acento asiático y bastante dulce le hizo voltearse sobre si mismo; apreciando así como todos volteaban a mirarlo, esperando a que diera su opinión de lo que podría ser su estrategia a llevar a cabo para contrarrestar esa posible calamidad. Miraba de manera intercalada a todos sus amigos y familiares presentes, considerando seriamente lo que estaba por pasar, aunque, basto con ver el como su mentor abría la boca con la intención de dar ordenes para que él se decidiera a hablar por fin.

-No haremos nada.- Sorprendió a mas de uno con esa declaración, sobre todo; a su tío Ford, quien de reojo observaba cada movimiento que realizaba.- Como dije, solo es una suposición. Además, nada los enlaza de manera directa, nada además de su obsesión por explotar las cosas.- Caminó hasta su tabla, quitándola de la pared para ponerla nuevamente en su lugar oculto dentro del estudio; todo, sabiendo que el científico de seis dedos no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Ni él, ni los demás; aunque, el resto de los presentes solamente soltaban una ligera risa al escuchar esa analogía.

-Je… Eso, y la manía de hacer ejércitos de la nada.- Mabel se unió al pensamiento de su gemelo sin dudarlo dos veces, declarando que; efectivamente, pudiese ser que solamente se tratase de un pensamiento momentáneo generado por el rencor que le tenían al regordete que ideo el plan de esa tarde. Algo que, ya tenia sin cuidado a todos los que se encontraban ahí dentro.

-Jeje… Y que lo digas.- Le regreso la burla con bastante animo, esperando que eso sirviera para despejar todos los cuestionamientos que invadían de manera colectiva a aquel grupo de personas dentro de la mansión. En ese momento se encontraban solos, los trabajadores; por ser lunes, estaban fuera del recinto, por lo que, podían hablar de esa clase de cosas sin preocuparse en ningún momento de que alguien escuchase algo que no debía.

-Bueno. Supongo que es verdad, aunque, en caso de que volvamos a ver a ese loco, pido romperle las piernas.- Señalo el antiguo señor misterio con un puño en alto y el seño fruncido ligeramente por el enojo y a la vez por la gracia que le hacia su propio comentario. Los demás no hicieron mas que reírse de lo que eso significaba, para, sin mas; dejar las cosas de lado.

Y, aunque se empezasen a dispersar para poder ir a diferentes lugares de la mansión, el joven Pines decidió quedarse en esa habitación. Aun faltaba un poco de tiempo para que la comida que ordenaron para cenar llegase al hogar, por lo que; se podía dar el lujo de discutir mentalmente consigo mismo. Sobre sí acaso hacia bien en ocultar que se mantendría al tanto de Bratsman de ser necesario, o si este tenía algo más bajo la manga. Ya que, el hecho de crear tantos clones para poder asaltar el pueblo le parecía algo vago; o al menos, no concordaba con lo que en verdad aparentaba toda esa situación que se desarrolló bajo "fines egoístas" como lo eran el hacerse más rico solamente por que sí sacrificando a tanto material de clonación. Por mas que lo pensaba, las cosas no tenían ningún sentido desde su perspectiva; sabiendo que perdía mas de lo que ganaba, ¿Cuál era el verdadero objetivo que se guardaba aquel regordete hombre? ¿Por qué sentía que los enmascarados estaban relacionados de alguna forma? Y por encima de todo, ¿de donde salía esa sensación de que aun le faltaba una pieza en ese rompecabezas? Negó con la cabeza levemente; no tenia por que romper su mente en ese momento; no cuando aun era bastante temprano a pesar de ser ya de noche.

Se miro por un segundo, seguía con el chaleco ligeramente desacomodado. Al parecer, el vestirse tan rápido dejaba pequeños rastros de la poca atención que se dio al momento de llevar a cabo esa tarea. Se acomodo las prendas que portaba, y sin mas, fue por sus lentes que seguían en el escritorio, quería leer un poco, así que los necesitaría para que su vista no se viera mas afectada.

-¿Vas a leer, cerebrito?- La voz de su hermana se hizo presente de tal manera que le obligo a voltear a verla, apreciando como se mantenía de pie junto con el resto de chicos que consideraba sus amigos; aunque, viendo de igual manera que los mayores ya se habían ido del lugar.

-Si, quisiera poder distraerme un poco con algún libro.- Comento mientras daba señas de sentarse en su escritorio; pero antes de que eso pasara, su hermana le tomo del brazo jalándolo lejos del mueble.- O al menos, ese era mi plan.- Ya ni siquiera oponía resistencia, solamente se dejaba arrastrar hacia cualquier lado que le llevaran, mientras que, sus acompañantes no hacían mas que mostrar sonrisas amplias por la forma tan serena de actuar que tenia.

Llegaron al patio trasero, las estrellas alumbraban con fuerza el firmamento que se encontraba despejado y sin ninguna nube que le obstruyera la vista a nadie que intentara gozar de su belleza. El grupo de jóvenes solamente se fueron sentando en el suave pasto mientras se estiraban y relajaban, pensando en que esa seria la mejor forma de pasar el rato; al menos hasta que la cena llegase. Por su parte, el chico Pines considero seriamente el hacer lo mismo que el resto, pensando en que bien podría darse el lujo de, al meditar, dar con algún avance propio con respecto a la investigación contra los criminales a los que perseguían. Pero, no seria su caso para esa estrellada noche de verano, no: prefería por una rara vez, hacer lo que le sugerían.

Se sentó junto a los demás de manera relajada, mientras que los mismos le miraban con una sonrisa sincera. El rato paso, entre las platicas que tenían se les escapaban risas sonoras, gritos efusivos, bromas ligeramente pesadas entre otras cosas común en ellos. Tanto fue el ruido que hicieron, que llamaron la atención de cierto cerdo que no sabían de donde había salido; aunque, el mismo solamente se limito a sentarse a un lado de del chico de cabellos castaños, generando que el mismo le rascara en la zona donde no podía alcanzar con sus patas. La paz y tranquilidad se sentían casi palpables en ese lugar, tanto así, que si fuera por ellos ahí se quedarían, disfrutando del rato.  
Pero el tiempo, por más amable que fuera; no se detenía ante nadie ni por segundos de placer que estuviera disfrutando. Y eso lo recordó al escuchar la voz de su mentor llamándoles para que se encaminarán todos los jóvenes a la sala con la intención de que cenarán.

Tallarines y rollos california fue lo que se degusto de manera grupal. La plática entre los mayores, las bromas de los jóvenes, y las risas colectivas siempre se hacían presentes. En ningún momento surgió algún silencio incómodo en seña de que las ideas se acabaron o que alguien mencionase algo fuera de lugar. El ánimo fluía de modo armónico, o al menos; así era antes de que un tono de celular se hiciera presente. El chico de cabellos castaños recibía una llamada que contesto sin siquiera molestarse en ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Bueno?- Cuestionó por el pedazo de tecnología al mismo tiempo que alzaba los palillos chinos con dirección a sus fauces; las mismas que abría con una mueca de gracia por las bromas que se hacían. Pero antes de que pudiese entrar el trazo de comida o tan siquiera tocar sus labios. Escucho lo que se decía al otro lado del auricular del celular.

-...- Bajaba con cuidado sus instrumentos para comer a la par que cambiaba su semblante de alegría en una de seriedad. Para finalmente contestar.

-Ah, si. Estamos bien.- Ahora una expresión algo débil de felicidad se dibujaba en sus labios. Señalando que aún se encontraba con el mismo ánimo, pero un poco más abajo que antes.

-...- Lentamente las conversaciones dejaban de tener una sonoridad audible y pasaban a ser murmullos. Y ese hecho acrecentó más al ver la expresión ligeramente enfadada del chico.

-No. No nos hemos metido en problemas.- Escupió esas palabras con algo de amargura. Pensando en que solamente le había marcado con la intención de recordarle todas esas veces en que fueron citados en la oficina del director para discutir sobre su problema de comportamiento.

-...- Silencio era lo que ahora reinaba el lugar, y las miradas; ya fuesen directas o de reojo, se posaban en el muchacho amante de los misterios indagando en su comportamiento que era lo que podía estar discutiendo con la persona que posiblemente era su progenitor.

-Ten. Te habla papá.- Pasando su dispositivo móvil a su gemela con un rostro de ligero fastidio; regresaba a su labor de alimentarse.

-¿B-Bueno?- Preguntó ligeramente temerosa de saber que sería aquello que le pudiesen decir.

-...- Aunque ya no fuese él quien se encontrase hablando, los presentes seguían mirándolo. Curiosos de saber que era lo que meditaba con los ojos cerrados mientras mascaba con fuerza sus tallarines.

-Ah, ya. Perdón por no haberles hablado. Pero es que nos hemos divertido demasiado que se nos olvidó hacerlo.- Una ligera risa nerviosa se hizo presente en la muchacha, puesto que cayó en cuenta de que probablemente habían hecho preocupar a sus padres por no hacer lo que les pidieron para notificarles que estaban bien.

-...- Quizás el ambiente estaba mucho más relajado; pero algunos seguían mirando al joven malhumorado con intriga. Pensando en que quizás al fin y al cabo, la relación con su padre era un poco más escabrosa de lo que pensaban.

-Si, descuiden. Estamos bien, nos hemos divertido demasiado estos días en Gravity Falls, y no. Nada malo ha pasado.- Quizás eso último era mentira, pero ellos no tenían por qué saber el problema con los clones, las explosiones y los maniáticos de máscaras raras que buscaban destruir al pueblo por alguna razón inexplicable.

-…- Poco a poco, casi de manera cuidadosa, el escenario se sentía mucho mas relajado que antes; regresando a lo que era en un inicio. Posiblemente por que era ahora la chica de frenos quien tranquilizaba al patriarca de su núcleo familiar, y mientras ella hacia eso; su gemelo dejaba su plato desechable completamente vacío junto al montón de basura que reposaba encima de la mesa. Segundos después, se puso de pie y caminó con dirección a la salida del lugar, quizás; buscando algo en que entretenerse.

-N-No, descuiden, no nos aburrimos ni un solo momento.- Con su mirar seguía detenidamente los pasos del muchacho, hasta que finalmente se perdió de su mirada.

-…- El resto de las personas que ahí se encontraban se limitaban simplemente a intercambiar miradas entre ellos con ligera confusión.

-Si. Buenas noches. Los queremos, hasta pronto.- Se despidió finalmente, pero ya hacia un rato que su hermano se había retirado, por lo que; lo único que quedaba era que terminasen de comer, y después, pudieran retirarse cada quien a su residencia y sus labores finales de ese día.

Cosa que no se tardaron en hacer. La cena había concluido, en el patio delantero Candy y Mabel veían como Soos y Melody se subían a su camioneta para poder irse. De igual manera, apreciaban como Nate aparecía por las puertas de los terrenos mientras manejaba la camioneta del chico gótico, y en la misma, se subían los demás jóvenes bajo la promesa de que los dejarían en sus casa. Claro, todos menos la chica Chiu, quien simplemente se quedaría en la mansión un poco mas para después irse sola y llegar a su casa ligeramente mas tarde.

La despedida entre todos fue corta, algunos tenían prisa de llegar a sus moradas con la intención de finalmente descansar después de tan largo y extraño día. Lo cual, era precisamente lo que le intrigaba a la chica Pines, puesto que; mientras miraba fijamente a su amiga asiática, se cuestionaba si acaso ella no buscaba obtener lo mismo.

Pero, por más que le miraba con preocupación, ella solamente mantenía la mirada alegre sobre el amplio firmamento. Contemplando la magnificencia del mismo con una sonrisa tierna y discreta, como si esperara algo en particular que llegase a suceder.

-¿Ya se fueron todos?- Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, cosa que hizo girar a una de las dos, más la otra; se limitó a segur contemplando las estrellas.

-Casi.- la joven Mabel miro de reojo a su amiga- Ten, tu celular.- Sacando de su suéter el dispositivo mencionado, no dudó en pasárselo al joven castaño.

-Gracias.- Con sencillez respondió al acto de su gemela; para de forma instantánea guardarse su propiedad en un bolsillo de su chaleco. Claro que, eso lo hacía mientras miraba con curiosidad a la pelinegra delante suyo. En como su cabello se balanceaba por la suave brisa que llegaba del este, en como su tierna figura relucía con aquel vestido negro; perdiéndose ligeramente en ese hecho.

-¿Me puedes decir qué pasó hace rato?- Las palabras de su hermana le sacaron de su ensimismamiento, cosa extraña, ya que en ningún momento pensó en que se podía distraer esa noche en la permanecía tan alerta como se pudiese encontrar.

-Nada. Solo que papá me regañó por no pasarle la clave de los paquetes que envíe desde Japón.- Se encogía en sus hombros, pero de forma natural. Ya que no le veía caso a pensar de más en algo tan insignificante como un pequeño olvido que fue eso.- Pero ya se arreglo, en cuanto termine de comer fui directamente a la computadora para podérselos pasar por correo.- Una sonrisa ligeramente tenue se presento en su rostro, aunque dejo de ser dedicada su hermana en cuanto volteo a dirigirle la palabra a la otra muchacha presente.- ¿Aun no quieres irte a casa, Candy?- Inquirió, y aunque sonaba cansado; también se notaba un tonó de voz alegre.

-Jeje… De hecho, solo quiero hacer tiempo. Aunque no me vendría mal el ir caminando.- Medio giro para verle, aunque; dedicando una sonrisa y mirada coquetas. Generando intriga en el chico castaño.

-En ese caso te acompaño si quieres. Me vendría bien el distraerme un poco.- No sabia muy bien por que se ofreció tan de la nada, pero lo había hecho; y la joven de ojos semi rasgados se volteo en su dirección con una mirada brillante y sonrisa traviesa.

-Muchas gracias. Me encantaría.- Mabel no supo en que momento ni por que, pero había sido desplazada de una manera bastante extraña. Y mientras intercambiaba la mirada entre su gemelo y su amiga; no podía evitar pensar que algo extraño sucedía.

Y así, bajo la excusa de querer ir a comprar algo al pueblo; el joven castaño salió por las puertas del lugar sirviendo como la escolta de la chica Chiu, quien le miraba en todo momento con una sonrisa ensoñadora; quizá, diciéndose a si misma que era afortunada de estar en esa situación; o, de hacer que la misma se diera por si sola con solamente esperar un poco mas que los demás.

Por su parte, la chica Pines miraba desde la ventana de la estancia el como la pareja se retiraba; pero aun así, pensando en que había algo extraño en esa noche de luna creciente. Sintiendo dentro de ella, que el hecho de que su hermano menor saliera de la mansión a esas horas de la noche; era sin lugar a dudas, el probable inicio de algo malo.

 _ **Con Wendy; en el camino a su casa.**_

La joven leñadora iba caminando con aires bastantes tranquilos, pensando en que ahora sin lugar a dudas se sentía completamente libre y sin complicación alguna. Mas que nada, por que volvía a tener como amigo al chico Pines, aquel a quien podía considerar como el mejor de todos. El que no duda en poner a los demás antes que a él mismo; quien hace lo posible para hacer lo mejor para los que lo rodean.

Un fuerte viento le despeino sin previo aviso; pero ella en vez de molestarse, simplemente se estiro con la intención de disfrutar de la ventisca fría que le golpeaba sin previo aviso. Ahora estaba cerca de su casa, la poca luna que había le indicaba el camino y con los ánimos recuperados se sentía a tope. Como si en ese momento pudiese hacerle frente al mundo entero. Dio pasos rápidos hacia su destino mientras danzaba levemente por el buen humor, pensando levemente en como hacerle para distraerse en el momento en que fuera cayendo por el pozo sin fondo.

 _ **En el establo de la mansión Northwest;**_

Sus pasos lentos y delicados apenas resonaban en esa parte del patio de su casa; y eso gracias a las hojas y ramas que pisaba con su andar. En sus manos, un balde con agua que colocaba cerca de la cerca que mantenía a su corcel en su lugar. Mismo que acaricio en cuanto liberó sus extremidades de su labor.

-Ella buscará un chance esta noche.- Susurró mientras desviaba la mirada al cielo y encontraba casi al instante la pequeña luna que se alzaba con blanco resplandor; al mismo tiempo, a sus oídos solamente lograban llegar los ruidos de su equino y el sonoro raspar de las ramas gracias al fuerte viento que golpeaba el valle.- Debo de tener preparado algo para luego.- La fuerte ventisca solamente logró desacomodar su larga y rubia cabellera; provocando que ladeará la cabeza en seña de querer evitar el hecho de que alguna minúscula basura o algo de polvo le cayera en los ojos. Aunque, algo le llamó la atención; un trozo de papel se pego a una de sus piernas; acción que le hizo agacharse a quitársela. Aunque, apreciando el escrito que esta misma portaba.

Al mismo tiempo que leía aquellas letras de colores una sonrisa se torcía en sus labios con bastante animo. Sus ojos lentamente se llenaban de algo de brillo y la idea de aprovecharse de que sus amigas ignoraban ese acontecimiento le surgió de la nada; no era mucho de actuar tan impulsivamente, pero ese plan simplemente no podía dejarlo pasar. Regresó la mirada al cielo, solamente que ahora apreciando de forma completa la cúpula celeste con una idea en mente y aprisionando su labio inferior entre sus dientes.- _La victoria siempre le pertenece a los Northwest._ \- Pensó para sus adentros con aires de victoria.

 _ **En un parque de la zona residencial;**_

Candy movía las piernas de un lado a otro con bastante buen humor, mientras que su mirar se mantenía en la tienda que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle, más específico, en el chico dentro de la misma que pagaba por dos paletas congeladas. Hacia un rato ya de que ambos arribaron a ese destino en específico bajo la idea de llegar más tarde a sus hogares para poder platicar de forma amena entre ambos. Cosa que no habían hecho ya en un buen rato; puesto que siempre se la vivían entre los misterios y las cosas extrañas que empezaban a suceder.

-Ten. De mora.- Las palabras del chico llegaron de la nada; quizás por qué estaba distraída en su mundo, puesto que al voltear a verle, el muchacho se encontraba de pie delante de ella y con un helado de color verde en su mano izquierda y uno azul en la contraria; misma que extendía en su dirección.

-Gracias. Pensé que no te acordarías.- Una ligera risa escapó de entre sus labios al ver que el joven recordaba uno de sus gustos que ella había comentado ya hacía algún tiempo.

-¿Por que pensaste eso? Apenas sucedió hace dos años.- Se burlo él mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, ahora ambos jóvenes se encontraban descansando en una banca de madera que adornaba el lugar.

-Justamente por eso; por qué pasó hace dos años.- Unos cuantos mechones de cabello cayeron cubriendo sutilmente su flanco izquierdo: suceso que no pasó por alto el chico de ojos grisáceos. Quién se acercó lo suficiente para acomodarle los mismos de modo tierno.

-Si, pero pasó la misma tarde en que fuimos a la mansión aquella.- Por un segundo, ambos se vieron como si volviesen a tener trece años, cuando apenas si habían cambiando en algo con respecto a su aspecto físico a lo que se refería el primer verano en el cual se conocieron.

Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, solamente se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos del otro. Sintiendo el dulzor de su golosina en los labios; mismos a los que se les daba cierto realce de brillo.

-En ese entonces aún no sabíamos muchas cosas.- Espetó la joven de vestido negro a la par que se acercaba más a él.

-Y seguimos sin saber nada aun.- Respondió a los movimientos de la muchacha de igual manera que ella; acercándose hacia su rostro con intenciones parecidas.

-Bueno. En eso quizás diferimos; yo sé lo que quiero.- Coqueta a la par que maliciosa, esa declaración provocó que el muchacho retrocediera levemente, pero, era tarde. Candy se encontraba posando sus labios sobre los suyos; asaltándole de la nada con la intención de que se olvidara de siquiera buscar llevar a cabo una retirada. Sus paletas de hielo se mantenían aún en sus manos, pero por el calor del verano estás no podían evitar derretirse lentamente, por lo que, fue una gota helada de jugo de moras la que le dijo a la chica asiática que se detuviera por un segundo.- Je, se me olvidó que se derriten.- Fingiendo inocencia, lamia el dorso de su mano con el debido cuidado para que su congelado postre no se cayera. De reojo, solo observaba a un ingenuo chico Pines que le miraba distraído.

Y este mismo no fue capaz de regresar al mundo real; si no hasta que unas frías gotas de su postre se resbalan de forma lenta por su mano. Causando que hiciera lo mismo que la chica, salvo por el hecho de que lo realizaba con un poco más de torpeza y faltante de gracia. Cosa que, incito a ambos a reírse de forma escandalosa; quizás, por el como aquel joven cazador de misterios seguía siendo igual que antes; quizás por qué la situación era absurda para ambos; aunque, de algo estaban seguros, se reían por qué les causaba gracia el cómo reaccionó cada uno. Por la risa que salía de sus labios, por la mueca de gracia que ponían, por simplemente, estarse riendo a un lado del otro.

El tiempo paso, se terminaron sus congeladas golosinas; y sin mas, emprendieron camino a la residencia de la chica Chiu. Aunque, eso si, en el camino a la misma; no se pudieron evitar los evidentes regaños de parte de la joven hacia su acompañante por su falta de consideración en cuanto a lo referido de su salud. Le regañaba por no preocuparse de la sangre que perdía en las peleas o las cicatrices que le adornaban ahora su cuerpo. Estaban ya enfrente del hogar de la muchacha, y esta apenas había dejado de mencionar lo preocupada que estaba en cuanto a lo mencionado del tema. Cosa que bien podía aprovechar él para mencionarle aquella sensación de perdida de memoria, pero, un fuerte escalofrió recurrió por completo su espina dorsal; indicándole, que no estaban solos esa noche.

-¿Sucede algo?- Inquirió ella al ver que el chico miraba de reojo hacia sus espaldas.

-Je, no. No sucede nada; solo que ya se siente un poco el fresco.- Mintió, y en ese instante agradeció el hecho de no estar hablando con Pacifica; ya que ella hubiese podido ver a través de sus falsas palabras. Se acerco a la muchacha con delicadeza, y antes de que esta pudiese reaccionar; le beso la frente. Indicándole que era momento para despedirse.

-Je. Buenas noches Dipper. Hasta mañana.- Alzaba su mano y la agitaba con calma al mismo tiempo que caminaba lentamente a su casa.

-Hasta mañana, Candy. Descansa y buenas noches.- Deseaba el muchacho poco antes de que la chica desapareciera por el marco de su puerta y le dejara solo con el pensamiento de que alguien le miraba desde las sombras.

Empezó a caminar con dirección a la mansión, o al menos, en un principio. Ya que después cambio su rumbo al bosque, adentrándose en el mismo en cuanto pudo; y dejando que solamente la poca luz de luna fuera la que le mostrara el camino que era transitado con la suficiente delicadeza de no tropezar con nada. Claro, hasta que se digno a detenerse en un pequeño claro donde la blanquizca luz le daba un tonó mas tétrico a todo.

-¿Hasta que momento vas a seguirme, enfermo mental?- Gruño el muchacho con furia al mismo tiempo en que alzaba su brazo derecho y en este mismo aparecía su bastón de hojas de pino. Se giro de forma rápida, encarando de esa manera a un hombre de ropas completamente negras y con una mascara de ogro color azul.

-Tranquilo chico. No vengo para pelar.- Aquel sujeto se mantenía a una distancia prudente del muchacho, cuidándose de que este no saltara y arremetiera en su contra; desencadenando una serie de eventos que podrían no ser buenos para ninguno de los dos.

-¿Cómo te digo que no te creo?- Se mofo aquel joven; mostrando una falsa seguridad a la par que se preguntaba a si mismo el por que no le pidió a Candy que llamara por teléfono a Mabel para que le pudiesen tender una trampa entre todos.

-Me crees. Y eso lo se ya que no pediste ayuda.- Con esas simples palabras Dipper abrió los ojos como platos; sorprendido de que esa declaración fuera demasiado apegada a la realidad. Y aunque no lo fuera, quería respuestas; por lo que, no se negaría a tener una charla con el que parecía ser, el mas peligroso de sus enemigos.

-Habla. ¿Qué es lo que tu y tu compañero buscan hacer?- No podía negarlo, buscaba respuestas de manera desesperada; y el poder platicar con el enemigo sin verse en la necesidad de querer golpearse el uno al otro era sin lugar a dudas una oportunidad única.

-Lo lamento, pero esa no es la pregunta correcta. Te quedan dos mas.- Advirtió el hombre con un tono de voz tan seco que podía comparársele a un desierto.

-¿Acaso esto es una especie de broma?- Colérico, no pudo evitar encarar de esa manera al desconocido al mismo tiempo que volvía a alzar el bastón en su dirección, amenazándolo con el arma.

-Esa tampoco es una pregunta correcta. Te queda una mas.- Al parecer, el condenado no tenia sentido del humor; ya que tomó esa amenaza inocente como una pregunta verdadera. La situación en la que el joven se encontraba era peor que estar en la historia de la mano del mono. Ya que ahora solamente le quedaba una sola pregunta; pero no tenia pista alguna de saber cual podría ser el cuestionamiento correcto a formular. El silencio reino entre ambos varones, y mientras uno pensaba en el posible acceso a una pista de lo que ellos hacían, el otro solamente se mantenía de pie en su lugar, posando su mirada en el jovencito que aun sostenía su arma con intenciones de atacar si es que era necesario.

-¿Cuándo sucederá su próximo plan?- Casi de forma involuntaria; aquella pregunta escapo de sus cuerdas bucales con bastante convencimiento de que era lo indicado cuestionar. Pero en cuanto él mismo se escucho, quiso que alguien le diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, reprimiéndolo por hacer tal pregunta.

-Esa, es la pregunta correcta.- Su seño se frunció por la confusión, no sabia del por que era "ese" el cuestionamiento indicado para que hablase; pero, las cosas ya se habían dado. Solamente, le quedo esperar a que hablara.- Nuestro próximo plan sucederá en dos partes. La primera, en el baile formal de pasado mañana. Y la otra, el Día del Pionero. Esta en tus manos buscar como detener lo que haremos, pero; si quieres una pista de lo que será la primera parte; supongo que, podemos llegar a un trato.- Adoptando un tonó de voz que no le gustaba para nada, el completo desconocido dio un par de pasos en dirección suya; queriendo hacer mas seria la declaración.

-¿Qué clase de trato?- Inquirió a la par que reforzaba su pose de combate, esperando lo peor.

-Si yo te digo que necesitas buscar durante el baile, debes de prometer que solamente realizaras la búsqueda con quien te acompañe al mismo. Si alguien mas se entera y te ayuda, abras perdido e incumplido con el trato. Por lo que realizare un caos en el centro del pueblo. Pero, si lo haces bien y nos detienes, abras frustrado nuestro plan y no nos volverás a ver.- Una oportunidad de oro; algo que no podía tomarse a la ligera; pero de igual manera no podía simplemente confiar en la palabra de un desconocido y asesino.- ¿Es un trato?- Alzo su mano derecha en su dirección, indicándole que no tenia tiempo de pensar las cosas; y que era necesario que tomara una decisión en ese preciso instante. Cosa difícil; puesto que, por un lado; aquel sujeto estaba ofreciendo el retirarse por voluntad propia de Gravity Falls, y por otro; era un asesino el que estaba "prometiendo" eso. Hacer un trato con él no era algo que simplemente una persona cuerda haría.

-Trato hecho.- Estrecho su mano en cuanto estuvo a la distancia adecuada; cerrando de esa manera un pacto con el diablo; casi literalmente. Ambos mantuvieron la postura recta, el desconocido con una mano en la espalda mientras que el chico con el bastón en su mano libre. Y después de un segundo, se soltaron para dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-En ese caso que así sea. Espero que tengas buena memoria. Ya que las cosas a buscar son algo variadas. Y deberás de encontrarlas únicamente durante el baile formal del miércoles.- Advirtió el sujeto con el mismo tonó de voz que ya comenzaba a molestarle. Un fuerte viento les golpeaba desde el este; sus ropas se movieron al compas de este, y sin mas, dieron inicio a ese juego en el que solamente buscarían frenar al otro.

-Para tu mala suerte. Tengo una muy buena memoria.- Se jacto con aires de superioridad a la par que con las mismas palabras le indicaba que era momento de que dejara de pensar en esos detalles y revelara la lista de materiales.

-En ese caso…- dio un segundo para que se preparara, y sin mas, lo menciono- necesitaras Sal negra, un bastón de plata, una piedra roja, un poco de oro y una espada de mango negro.- Sin duda, cosas extrañas y sin relación alguna eran las requeridas para poner freno a ese par de dementes.- Ah, y por cierto. No te diré como debes de detenernos. Eso deberás de averiguarlo tu.- Retrocedió hasta que las sombras de los arboles mas próximos a su persona le envolvieran por completo.

-Descuida, soy bueno para eso.- El chico deshizo el bastón en su mano al mismo tiempo en que veía como aquel sujeto tomaba de su cinturón una pequeña piedra de color verdosa y con semejanza al cuarzo. El fuerte viento golpeaba de nueva cuenta; ocultando con el dos cosas completamente distintas. Una, un mar de hojas de pino que salían de ese punto en especifico, otra; un ruido electrizante que era indicador que cierto portal se había abierto.

-Buena suerte. Chico Pines.- Esas palabras le fueron dedicadas poco antes de que atravesara aquel halo de color verdoso; desapareciendo por completo del lugar y dejando al joven solo con sus pensamientos con un acompañante mudo; aquella brisa veraniega que no cesaba.

-Pero mira que soy estúpido.- Se recrimino a la par que consideraba las consecuencias de lo que había hecho: Un pacto con alguien que era realmente peligroso y que solamente buscaba causar caos y destrucción al lado de su fiel compañero que de igual manera estaba loco de remate. Además, de que había prometido hacer esa búsqueda solamente acompañado de alguien y que nadie mas podía auxiliarle para encontrar lo que buscaba.- ¿A quien invitare al baile?- Se pregunto en voz alta al mismo tiempo en que alzaba la mirada al cielo y se perdía en el millar de estrellas que le adornaban, hasta que, un sonido electrónico le hizo voltear su mirada a su dispositivo móvil; el cual sacaba con cuidado de su pantalón para ver de que se trataba la razón por la cual este sonó.- ¿Un mensaje?- El solo ver la pantalla y encontrarse con esa notificación fue suficiente como para que abriera los ojos de par en par gracias a la sorpresa de lo que estaba leyendo.

 _ **00:17 am, la Cabaña Secreta;**_

Dipper llegaba apenas al enorme terreno que quedaba descubierto casi en su totalidad a no ser por esa pequeña propiedad de la cual tenia escrituras para que fuera suya. Estaba agitado de tanto correr, y sus ojos solamente se concentraron en el corcel de color café que se encontraba reposando a un lado del pórtico como si siempre hubiese sido su casa ese particular lugar. Y, aun lado de este; una joven muchacha que se encontraba usando un abrigo de color morado y ropas algo holgadas, su cabello rubio se mecía con el viento, y sus ojos se mantenían posados en la luna que se mostraba en su punto mas alto de esa noche.

-Es raro que me cites aquí, a estas horas. Elise.- Argumento al verla perdida en su mente y sin reaccionar a su presencia.

-A-Ah. Perdón por eso, Dip. Pero quería pedirte algo.- Se disculpo poco antes de voltearse a verle, notando por un momento que el chico tenia algo extraño; aunque eso pudiese ser solo algo de su cabeza.

-Je, vaya, que coincidencia. De hecho, también quería pedirte algo.- En todo el camino recorrido hasta ese lugar, solo pudo hacerse una pregunta. ¿A quien llevaría al baile? En un inicio, pensó en pedírselo a su hermana; pero la idea no le convencía dado que tenían que hacerse pasar que estaban ahí para disfrutar del ambiente. Y aunque su gemela fuese con quien mejor se desenvolvía para revelar misterios y secretos; aun así no se terminaba de convencer. Después pensó en Wendy, pero el pedirle ese favor; aun sabiendo que tenían a un demente que detener, sentiría extraño el ir con ella.

-¿Ah, si? Pues, en ese caso. Se el primero en hablar.- Y luego estaba ella o Candy. En un inicio, Candy resulto mejor prospecto, dado que le ayudo a resolver el misterio de sus lentes. Pero, el pedírselo a la chica asiática conllevaría también el contarle como apareció aquel lunático enfrente suyo después de que él mismo le dijera que no pasaba nada y que descansara. Por lo que, la única persona en quien podía confiar; era ella.

-P-Pues, veras… Algunas cosas pasaron. P-Pero en resumen… Quisiera preguntarte s-si… S-Si tu…- ¿Por qué se le hacia difícil realizar esa pregunta? No, no lo sabia y no daba crédito a nada en particular. Estaba nervioso, ansioso, sentía que su pecho era presionado con fuerza de tan solo pensar que ella pudiera negarse.

-¿Si yo?- Ladeo la cabeza confundida y extrañada por la forma tan rara de actuar por parte del joven muchacho, sin entender muy bien el por que este se mostro de repente tan extraño.

-¿S-S-S-Si tu... Q-Q-Quisieras ir al baile formal conmigo este miércoles?- En cuanto termino de formular aquel cuestionamiento, de forma instintiva se obligo a pensar en cualquier cosa. Y fue entonces cuando a su cabeza apenas le llego el pensamiento de que se le olvido mencionar el que iban por un asunto de fuerza mayor. Volteo la mirada a la chica, notando de esa manera que se mantenía descolocada, sin siquiera poder procesar lo que le era pedido tan de la nada.

-¿Q-Q-Quieres ir al baile formal de el miércoles, conmigo?- Inocente, repetía la misma pregunta que el chico, no podía creer que este se encontrase pidiéndole; a ella, en ese lugar, a la luz de la luna. Ir a un baile. Aunque, desconfiada, puso una mala cara.- Dijiste que pasaron muchas cosas. ¿Qué cosas?- Inquirió con ligera molestia, presintiendo que eso tuvo que ver para que él le diera esa invitación.

-P-Primero responde. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?- Actuando a la defensiva, quizás mas de lo que debería; no pudo evitar cuestionar de nueva cuenta aquello con la finalidad de que la muchacha se dignara a responder.

-¿No piensas decirme que cosas sucedieron?- Poco a poco, la situación se ponía cada vez mas escabrosa impidiéndoles a ambos el siquiera volver a tener la sensación de calidez en su pecho.

-Te lo diré si aceptas.- Le respondió con algo de fuerza, pensando en que de nueva cuenta volvían a ser los de antes. Ese par de chicos de trece años que apenas podían llevar una conversación calmada de cinco minutos para después, discutir como si no hubiera un mañana. Aunque, eso solamente fue en el inicio de su segundo verano en Gravity Falls; ya que, conforme pasaban los días, su relación mejoraba; dejaban de pelear por todo y comenzaban a sonreírse con mayor naturalidad.

-¿Así que solo si acepto me dirás? ¿Acaso es una especie de extorsión?- Molesta, no encontró otra respuestas mas que esa. La situación ya se había torcido por completo, ahora estaban peleando.

-No. No es forzoso que sepas. Así que, como quieras.- Fanfarrón, no entendía de donde salían esas palabras; pero poco importaba, solamente las dejaba fluir con la intención de que desahogara lo que sentía.

-Esta bien. Como sea tu voluntad, nerd. Acepto.- Algo áspera, respondió a la pregunta inicial del muchacho; aunque desviando su enojada mirada a otro lado.

-Gracias, oxigenada.- Le molesto a la par que hacia una reverencia ante la chica, burlándose de ella con clara intención de hacer que su enojo aumentase. Tanto, como el suyo propio; puesto que, después de toda esa discusión, no pudo evitar que su sangre se le subiera a la cabeza.- ¿En ese caso, quieres saber los detalles ahora? ¿O mejor mañana cuando estemos mas calmados?- Escupió esas palabras con bastante enojo, aunque; sentía que este no era justificado para nada.

-Ahora. Al menos así puedo usar el día de mañana para ignorarte y calmarme del enojo que probablemente me provoques. Ya que, seguro hiciste una estupidez.- Le miraba con prepotencia, devolviendo las estocadas verbales con demasiada fuerza; puesto que, por mucho que lo negase el muchacho, en eso había acertado.- ¿Y? ¿Qué idiotez hiciste ahora?- Le encaro con la seriedad suficiente para que se sintiese intimidado. Un segundo paso, el chico respiro hondo y sin mas que hacer ni pensar; se digno a contar lo ocurrido desde que dejo a la chica Chiu en su hogar. Tanto el trato realizado, como los materiales a buscar; aunque, si el rostro de la joven rubia ya era uno de enojo y fastidio; en cuanto termino de relatar lo ocurrido, el mismo se vio adornado por un poema de cólera.- ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE COSA?!- Le grito de manera bastante justificada.- ¡¿ES QUE ACASO ERES UN EGOISTA SIN REMEDIO?!- Inquirió a la defensiva, dañando el orgullo del joven por su afán de hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

-Es una manera segura de evitar que algo malo suceda.- Defendiendo su decisión, no dudo en comentar aquello mientras la encaraba con seguridad; misma que escapo al ver como el par de ojos azules de la muchacha ardían en enojo.

-¡OH, CLARO, CON ESO QUE PUEDES CONFIAR EN UN MALDITO ASESINO!- Nuevamente hiriendo su orgullo hablo con ganas de que sus palabras le afectaran tanto como un golpe en la cara.- ¡A VECES ERES INCREIBLE, PINES!- No le dio tiempo de siquiera procesar las cosas, ella simplemente camino con paso pesado en dirección de su fiel animal de establo, en el cual no dudo en montarse para poder irse de ahí.

-E-Espera…- Intento detenerla, pero el solo verla de nueva cuenta a los ojos le basto para saber que era una mala idea siquiera acercársele.

-No me hables, nerd.- Ya arriba de su caballo, jalo las riendas del mismo para irse. No sin antes dedicarle unas ultimas palabras.- Usare un vestido lila, por tu bien; será mejor que llegues por mi a tiempo y con algo que convine. Ah, y mas te vale hacerte responsable de lo que sea que suceda.- Amenazo, y sin mas, jalo al animal para que partieran de ese lugar. Dejando a solas al chico de cabellos castaños; solo, con la sensación de culpa en su mente, solo con la impotencia de no haber podido lograr que las cosas se desarrollaran de otra manera. Aunque, esa soledad era algo requerida en ese momento.

-Arg… Hoy no es mi día.- Se quejo poco antes de caminar con dirección a la caballa; adentrándose en la misma para así activar el ascensor que le llevaría al que podría ser el sótano. Bajo por el mecanismo que construyo y al llegar a la parte baja, saco de sus bolsillos varias cosas que había encogido de una manera especial cuando termino de mandar cierto correo electrónico a su progenitor.- No es muy mi estilo. Pero es demasiado útil cuando lo piensas.- Saco de un pequeño bolsillo de su chaleco una pequeña piedra de cambio de tamaño, misma que coloco con un pequeño hilo en la parte del flash de su celular. Y así, pudiese agrandar lo que se había llevado consigo. Una nueva tabla de corcho para copiar la información que tenia en la mansión. Una serie de cables y focos de leds para que pudiese ver; y además de eso, una serie de libros viejos.- Ya después traeré el resto. Por el momento, supongo que me tendrá que bastar con esto.- Monologaba consigo mismo, para acto seguido, ponerse a trabajar. Puesto que, quería asimilar todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo; necesitaba un tiempo a solas, deseando que en algún momento de esa noche, pudiese llegar a entender mejor las cosas. ¿Por qué el enmascarado de azul se presento de la nada? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba hacer? ¿Por qué proponer un trato? ¿Que y quienes mas se verían involucrados en esa situación? Demasiadas preguntas; y estas solo le habían surgido en cuanto vio al sujeto en el claro del bosque.- Seguramente, hay un cabo suelto que se dejaron. Y si lo hay, lo encontrare.- Espeto confiado en su método detectivesco; para de esa forma, empezar con la labor que se cargaba en los hombros por voluntad propia. Y eso, era algo que ella debía de comprender.


	60. Terquedad

_**Ok, no estoy en casa. Estoy en la calle, y por ende este cap me vi forzado a aterminarlo en el celular y de manera no muy cómoda. Pero bueno, aún así espero que sea de su agrado y gusto. Puede que sea un poco tranquilo, pero de igual forma tiene muchas cosas que importan bastante para el desarrollo de la historia. Ya que se hace mención de distintas cosas a tomar en cuenta. Pero bueno, me dejo de enrollar. Si es de su agrado espero un Review que lo diga; también espero uno en el que me digan si me faltó algo o cometí algún error. Si?**_

 ** _Ah, por cierto. Con este capítulo la serie esta llegando a las 500 mil palabras! La verdad, nunca pensé llegar tan lejos, pero ahora que estoy aquí, solo puedo decir que... estamos por la mitad... jejejeje... x3 eso, y que aún faltan más menos diez caps para terminar la temporada._**

 _ **Pues comencemos. Esta obra literaria está hecha por un fan y para fans con el único propósito de entretener y sin ánimos de lucro. Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney.**_

 _ **SonrisaDulce207; Que bien que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior. Espero que siga siendo así, gracias por leer y por comentar. Jejeje... perdón por no responder más. Pero como mencioné, no me encuentro en casa. XD**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 39: Terquedad**_

-Ahora que lo pienso. Ella no me dijo que era lo que quería decirme, ni por que citarme en la cabaña.- Se dijo a si mismo el muchacho Pines mientras pasaba una toalla por su cabeza, secándose de esa manera su empapada melena.

En ese momento se encontraba de vuelta en la comodidad de su amplia residencia. Eran las doce del medio día; se había levantado tarde debido a que sus tíos sugirieron que seria una mejor idea el tomarse ese día de descanso debido a que el anterior libraron una batalla bastante fuerte en contra de si mismos. Y a él, esa declaración le llegaba perfectamente a su situación actual; puesto que regreso a la mansión a horas muy altas de la noche.

Salió del cuarto de baño, admirando el como se encontraba como si nada el entorno en el que se encontraba; sus cosas se mantenían en su lugar. Y lo único que sobre salía de entre todo el escenario: era solamente su mochila, desordenada, que reposaba encima de su escritorio con varias cosas saliendo de la misma, dejando que las mismas se regaran por el mueble de forma poco agraciada. Pero eso poco importaba en ese instante.

Se vistió de forma rápida en cuanto termino de secarse el cuerpo. Unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura, una playera blanca, sus tenis para andar por el pueblo de forma normal y su sudadera negra con aquel bolsillo secreto; en donde procedió a guardar su quinto diario. Se acerco a su escritorio, guardando en el mismo su lámpara, la pistola magnética y algunas herramientas que miniaturizo hacia mucho. Con eso encima, además de su reloj, cartera y celular, procedió a salir de su habitación con la determinación de ir a la Cabaña del Misterio bajo las intenciones de cobrar una deuda a cierta pelirroja de pecas; y de tomar ciertas cosas viejas del laboratorio de su mentor.

-Oh, parece que también vas a salir.- Su hermana le encontró justo saliendo al pasillo. Ella vestía tan colorida como siempre, un suéter de color rosado con el bordado de una caricatura bastante peculiar; de un disco de música cantando; una falda de color purpura que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, sus calcetas blancas y un par de botas negras que le llegaban a la mitad de la pantorrilla; cosa extraña en ella.

-Si, voy a la Cabaña. ¿Y tu? Ese no parece tu calzado normal.- Señalo al mismo tiempo en que cerraba la puerta a su cuarto.

-Paz quería que fuéramos a dar una vuelta por el bosque.- Solo con escuchar ese sobrenombre, el muchacho se estremeció ligeramente; salto un poco sobre su lugar y a esa acción, su hermana se dio cuenta de que algo andaba raro. Por lo que volteo a mirarle con una mirada molesta.- También me dijo, que te dijera. "Idiota".- Una estocada mas a su sistema; no podía culparla. La había arrastrado a una búsqueda misteriosa con tema macabro en contra de su voluntad, eso y mas se merecía que le dijeran: aunque, no por admitirlo le quitaría la cara de pocos amigos que se le dibujo al escuchar que la muchacha seguía molesta con él. Por lo que, se limito a simplemente soltar un gruñido por lo bajo.- ¿Se puede saber, que le hiciste?- Empezaron a caminar con rumbo a las escaleras, uno buscando escapar de la situación y la otra asediando a su hermano; queriendo indagar un poco mas al respecto.

-La invite al baile formal del miércoles.- Escupió con molestia, sintiendo un poco de rencor en contra de la muchacha por su falta de consideración con lo que podría ser la salvación de los habitantes de Gravity Falls. Aunque, dejando con esa declaración aun mas sorprendida a la chica que caminaba a su lado; quien abrió los ojos como platos en seña de no captar en un inicio si eso que decía era verdad.

-¿Y están enojados por que te rechazo y no lo comprendiste?- Intentaba dar con lo que sea que pudiese ser la razón de que esos dos estuvieran peleados. Pero su gemelo solamente reacciono deteniéndose en seco poco antes de empezar a descender por las infinitas escaleras.

-No. No es eso. Es mas, dile que pasare por ella a las seis y media. ¿Entendido?- Le ordeno mientras se volteaba en su dirección y le miraba con ligera molestia; sin duda todo ese problema le estaba generando un malestar profundo; y por su bien calmarse antes de hacer o decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

-O-Ok. ¿Pero sabes? Esa forma de actuar no es la correcta.- Bufo molesta la chica Pines antes de iniciar la bajada a la estancia.

-Lo se, Mabs. Pero…- No quería terminar la frase, un trato era un trato. No podía decirle a su hermana ni siquiera una silaba de lo que se trataba ese pacto.

-¿"Pero"?- Curiosa, le intrigaba el hecho de que el chico se callara de la nada.

-Pero a veces soy necio. Y me gusta mi orgullo.- Echándose a si mismo la culpa de las cosas, desviaba la mirada a otro lado sin permitirle siquiera a su acompañante que pudiese encontrar sus globos oculares.

-Ese orgullo te terminara destruyendo.- Le comento al mismo tiempo en que sacaba su celular para revisar si tenia acaso algún mensaje por parte de sus amigas.

-Quizás, ya lo hizo.- Murmuro por lo bajo, regañándose a si mismo el que; por su propia voluntad acepto un reto con un hombre que probablemente le superaba en muchas cosas; pero, por su simple orgullo de no querer dejar que nadie le ayudase, no considero el hecho de que estaba poniendo en riesgo una infinidad de cosas. Entre ellas, la vida de los pobladores de tan peculiar valle. Pero, las cosas estaban puestas ya; y si algo debía de hacer con respecto a esa situación: era dar lo mejor de si mismo para poder enmendar su falta de consideración. E incluido en esa decisión, estaba el pedirle disculpas a cierta rubia por el lio en el que la metió por ser tan insolente.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Cuestiono al escuchar un murmullo de su parte.  
-No, no dije nada.- Se limito a decir mientras seguían con su acto de bajar a la planta baja, puesto que; una vez ahí, se separarían para tomar rutas completamente distintas.

-¿No ibas a salir?- Inquirió ella al ver que el muchacho desvió su camino y en vez de ir rumbo a la puerta principal; camino en dirección de su estudio.

-Así es. Iré a mi estudio por algo, y después acortare distancia a la Cabaña por el bosque.- No le presto mucha atención a las palabras de su hermana, por lo que; simplemente caminó sin detenerse con dirección a su destino.

-Esos dos; sin duda son un verdadero caso.- Espeto con algo de resentimiento por el par que solamente se dedicaban a actuar como antes; dejando que su orgullo y resentimiento tomase mayor terreno de la situación.

Aunque, después de soltar un suspiro cansado la chica Pines dejo de mirar al corredor por donde había desaparecido su hermano; para así poderse encaminar a donde debía de encontrarse con sus amigas. Salió por las puertas principales y sin detenerse a preocuparse mas por la situación de su gemelo; emprendió su larga caminata por el pueblo con la intención de que pudiese llegar a donde la chica de cabellos rubios la había citado.

Su paseo por el pueblo fue calmado y bastante grato. Ya que, al pasar por la zona del gran salón pudo apreciar como los encargados de la decoración llevaban a cabo su labor y embellecían el lugar lo mejor que podían. Después, deleitaba su mirada al andar un poco por la zona comercial y al ver que en muchos locales se exhibían una gran variedad de cosas con la temática para que pudiesen hacer juego con sus ropas y la estilo del baile. Y aunque a ella no le interesaba demasiado; dado que nadie la había invitado, aun podía darse el lujo de detenerse cada cierto tiempo para admirar la mercancía, además de comprar en uno que otro lugar algunas golosinas para el viaje por el bosque.

De la nada, la chica ya iba comiendo de una bolsa de plástico unas cuantas lunetas de chocolate al mismo tiempo que tarareaba una canción algo alegre. Hasta que, finalmente llego a donde la citaron. Justo en la entrada al bosque que quedaba aun lado de la residencia Valentino. Admiro el lugar por un segundo; preguntándose el por que de quedar ahí, pero, prefiriendo no romperse la cabeza con ese cuestionamiento; simplemente se sentó en una banca cercana a su posición. Guardo sus dulces, y de su bolso saco una libreta de hojas marquilla en la que empezó a dibujar cualquier cosa que se le viniese a la cabeza. Siendo esta; la vista del pueblo desde aquel metálico mueble publico.

Sus trazos comenzaron a llenar la hoja, dibujando en un inicio solamente líneas guía; mismas que pasaron a ser levemente mas definidas en cuanto fue avanzando. Poco a poco, el carboncillo del lápiz que quedaba en el lienzo fue tornando una forma definida en su totalidad. Un hermoso paisaje de blanco y negro que tenia la atracción de ser dibujado de manera completa a mano alzada; sin necesidad de algún instrumento, solamente usando su inspiración y su gusto por crear arte.

-Vaya, te quedo bien.- Una voz se hizo presente encima de ella, generando así que la muchacha volteara a ver quien le había dado aquel cumplido. Y al hacerlo, se encontró con quienes eran sus amigas, las tres, mirándola con una amplia sonrisa, pero siendo su amiga Grenda la que se inclinaba hacia ella; indicando que fue quien hablo. Le miro de pies a cabeza, usaba una blusa blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla, sudadera azulada y su calzado de siempre.

-¡Chicas! ¿En que momento llegaron?- Inquirió con bastante animo al ver que sus amistades se encontraban maravilladas por su trabajo.

-Apenas. Pero estabas demasiado concentrada como para notarnos.- Argumento la chica Northwest, quien a pesar de tener una sonrisa en su rostro; también tenia rastros de enojo, quizás por que aun no se le pasaba lo que sea que le hubiere hecho su hermano. Y a ese detalle, se le sumaba la pose que usaba, una típica en ella. Los brazos cruzados y la cadera inclinada; cosa que resaltaba mas con su conjunto, una playera azul pastel, una chamarra rosa con mangas blancas, un pantalón de mezclilla clara y un par de botas negras.

-De igual forma, eso no quita que te quedo demasiado bien el dibujo.- Candy regreso al tema original. Alagar a su amiga por tan preciosa obra de arte que miraba con tanta fascinación; mas que nada, por que desde que eran solo un par de chicas de doce años la había visto dibujar en mas de una ocasión, y sin lugar a dudas, la calidad del mismo incremento a lo largo de los años. Y mientras le alagaba, tomo una pose con las manos en su espalda; dejando ver de lleno aquel suéter de rayas color azul oscuro, una falda negra, medias del mismo color y las zapatillas de siempre.

-Gracias.- Un ligero rubor se pinto en su rostro debido a la vergüenza que significaba recibir un cumplido, aunque, antes de que siguieran alagando aquel trabajo improvisado: lo guardo en su bolso.- Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, será mejor ir a dar ese paseo. Paz- le llamo, a la par que se ponía de pie para empezar con lo citado- ¿a dónde quieres ir?- Cuestiono a su amiga de cabellos dorados.

-A cobrar una apuesta.- Por un instante su tonó de voz fue seco y frio; generando un poco de desconcierto en sus amigas; quienes la miraron con un seño de preocupación. Aunque eso no le preocupo, la chica Northwest comenzó su andar con dirección al bosque para así poder adentrarse mas en el mismo y poder hacerse de algo que le llamase la atención.- Oye, Mabs.- Le llamo, aunque sin voltearse.- ¿Me puedes llevar con C-Beth?- Seguía con su mirada posada en el amplio mar de verdes arboles, por lo que no logro apreciar los rostros de preocupación por parte de sus amigas. Quienes intercambiaron miradas ante la declaración de lo que seria, su camino a tomar.

-Si, si puedo.- Se resigno al mismo tiempo en que puso una sonrisa a medias, para finalmente, indicar con un movimiento de cabeza a las demás, que emprendieran el camino y que de paso, intentaran animar a la muchacha. Gesto que, el par de jóvenes entendieron por completo; puesto que no tardaron nada en cambiar el tema de conversación para que de esa manera; fueran capaces de caminar con mas calma y relajación.

Una platica tranquila era la que se mantenía entre las jóvenes. Hablaban de cualquier trivialidad; sobre las bandas del momento, sobre las películas que salían, de los nuevos estilos de música, de las series de televisión e internet; no pararon en ningún momento de conversar y reír de forma sonora. Tanto se dejaron llevar que inclusive comenzaron a danzar por el camino de una manera que les gustaba demasiado. Ya que se sentían libres, fuera de ninguna preocupación, tanto así; que la chica Northwest inclusive reía a carcajadas por lo que significaba hacer algo tan absurdo como eso con personas tan peculiares como lo eran sus preciadas amigas, aunque, era justamente eso por lo que se reía, por que; ella de igual manera era bastante peculiar también.

Tan entradas estaban en sus juegos que no se dieron cuenta de en que momento fue que se adentraron en la parte mágica del boque; siendo lo primero que vieron: aquella ostentosa habitación que era signo de que los unicornios aun no se molestaban en ocultarla de nueva cuenta. Sus pasos no se detuvieron en ningún momento, y sin pensar dos veces las cosas; abrieron las pesadas puertas del lugar, solo para encontrar una escena bastante peculiar.

-Es un trato, C-Beth.- Un joven de cabellos castaños acariciaba al peculiar unicornio con un gran cepillo de color rosa; mismo que dejo encima de una roca en cuanto termino. Para así, poderse girar a las nueva invitadas.

-Arg, Mabel y las demás.- Con voz molesta, el corcel mitológico no hizo mas que poner una mala cara por ver a sus antiguas enemigas; al mismo tiempo que sentía como el joven muchacho comenzaba su andar con rumbo a la salida.- No olvides nuestro trato, chico. Estaré esperando eso que te pedí.- Le comento al momento en que paso a posicionarse al frente suyo.

-No te preocupes. No lo olvidare, es mas, procurare traértelos lo mas rápido posible. Ya que, lo que me diste vale la pena; y, espero el resto cuando regrese.- Una sonrisa confiada se dibujo en su rostro; cosa que causo cierto desconcierto en la chicas. Mas sin embargo, en una causo mas enojo que otra cosa, verle tan relajado, a pesar de haberse peleado hacia menos de un día, solamente logro que su sangre hirviera con cierta rabia.

-¿Qué tramas, nerd?- Cuestiono con bastante brusquedad; aunque sin apartar su mirada de enfrente; aun teniendo al muchacho a su flanco derecho; quien de igual manera no se digno a voltear a verle.

-Nada que te incumba, oxigenada.- No pudo evitarlo, contestarle de una manera tan tosca era lo menos que quería; pero, fue la única forma en que su mandíbula respondió a lo que quería expresar.

-¿Dipper, todo bien?- la voz de su hermana sonaba mas a reproche que a cualquier otra cosa. Por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse aun mas culpable consigo mismo al escucharle regañarle por su falta de consideración con la rubia.

-Si. Solo vine por algo que me interesaba.- Fingiendo una sonrisa normal, volteo a verles, para finalmente retomar su caminó a donde sea que quisiera ir. Perdiéndose por completo entre los arboles y con ello; también de la vista de las muchachas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y por que aun no se quitan los zapatos?- Al parecer, la mitológica criatura se encontraba molesta por tener como inoportunas invitadas a ese cuarteto de chicas.

-Disculpa, C-Beth. Pero, si no mal recuerdo, yo gane la carrera de hace poco; y en ella apostamos algo.- La joven de ojos azules mantenía los mismos en el corcel multicolor mientras al mismo tiempo daba pasos seguros en su dirección; claro que, a la par de su andar, maniobro los pies de tal forma que su calzado se zafo a poca distancia de la entrada.

-O-Oh.- Era la primera vez que una humana le mantenía la mirada como ella lo hacia; se encontraba molesta, pero no con ella. Como si odiara al mundo entero y a la vez no fuera ese el caso.

-Y ya sabes… Una deuda de juego, es una deuda de honor.- Sonaba seria; y su presencia le hizo retroceder un poco. Teniéndole miedo a aquella aura de autoridad y supremacía que despedía en grandes cantidades; como si un dictador se parase justo enfrente suyo.

-¿Y-Y que es lo que quieres?- Titubeando de si acaso era una buena idea preguntar eso, le encaro; quizás mas por orgullo que por otra cosa, aunque, esa acción no pudo importarle menos a la muchacha de cabellos dorados.

-Mabs me ha dicho que ustedes los unicornios tienen múltiples tesoros de distintos tipos. Dime, tienes un collar que combine con "esto".- Alzo su celular con la pantalla mostrando algo en especifico, una imagen que provoco a la unicornio admirar todos los pixeles de la pantalla en busca de todo detalle de lo que le era mostrado.

-Creo que tengo algo. Pero, ¿segura que quieres solo eso? Digo, el albino me pidió mi cabello para hacer experimentos mágicos. Y el collar que te daré no tiene ninguna utilidad mas que lucir hermoso.- Arqueaba la ceja con curiosidad, pensando que los humanos sin duda eran las criaturas mas raras de la tierra.

-Estoy segura. No me interesan las artes mágicas como a esos dos locos- espeto refiriéndose al chico Gleeful y al joven que acababa de irse- así que me basta con tener algo que me haga lucir mas hermosa.- Arrogante y algo prepotente, Pacifica le dejaba en claro, no solo con las palabras si no que también con la mirada, de que no buscaba poder como los demás; si no que, deseaba el lucir bien. Era simple, pero a la unicornio le costaba un poco creer ese hecho. Aun cuando se encamino en dirección a donde tenía guardado dicho accesorio se mantuvo pensando en si acaso no estaba siendo engañada; y aunque volteo a ver al grupo de jóvenes, confirmando de que solamente buscaban eso, no pudo quitar de su cabeza que los humanos actuaban de manera bastante distinta y extraña.

-¿Pediste un collar?- Mabel ladeo su cabeza al escuchar lo que su amiga le informo.

-Así es. Solamente con eso me basta.- De forma sencilla se limitaba a contestar la pregunta de su amiga, para después poner sus manos en su cintura.

-Hummm…- pensativa, la joven de frenos miraba confundida a su amiga, cuestionándose si acaso era una buena idea tantear terreno peligroso- ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes dos?- Finalmente mando todo al diablo, pensando que lo mejor que podía hacer era actuar directa.

-Nada. Solo que el idiota actuó como eso, un idiota.- Gruño de forma acida, pensando de nueva cuenta en lo que había ocurrido en la noche.- Por cierto. ¿Le diste mi mensaje?- Le mantuvo la mirada con algo de culpa, indicando que quizás no fue apropiado decirle eso; que quizás, estaba actuando demasiado dura con él.

-Si, se lo di.- Quería evitar pasarle la respuesta que su hermano le encargo, por lo que se encogió de hombros y se abrazo a si misma con algo de temor.

-¿Y que te dijo?- Esa forma de actuar de su parte no era común, por lo que era probable que el muchacho hubiera reaccionado de una forma no muy buena; quizás hasta con algo de culpa, y que probablemente estaba por disculparse con ella en el momento en que cruzaron miradas en esa habitación mágica, y ella, con su orgullo le lastimo, orillándolo a actuar a la defensiva.

-Dijo que pasara por ti a las seis y media.- O quizás era un idiota como lo había supuesto y aun no escarmentaba lo suficiente para pensar en que se había metido en un lio que le superaba en todo sentido. Volvió a gruñir por lo bajo a la par que desviaba su mirada a la cascada que adornaba el lugar, tratando de distraerse de cualquier pensamiento negativo; mientras que, por su parte. Las demás chicas admiraban la escena con algo de confusión, aunque, una de ellas con un brillo en los ojos. Uno que indicaba que estaba presente una oportunidad bastante llamativa.

-Paz.- Grenda le llamo, cosa rara; por lo que volteo a verla, y no solo a ella, si no también a la demás.- ¿Sucede algo?- Esa era la pregunta clave, su seño se volvió inexpresivo, y con simpleza, se quedo meditando la situación en la que se encontraban; no solo ella, si no también el chico Pines e incluso el pueblo entero. Meditaba seriamente lo que podía ocurrir, por lo que, derrotada, soltó un suspiro cansado. Para acto seguido, mirar en todas direcciones; buscando escapar de la escena que se había generado.

Pero, era tarde. Solo habían dos opciones; o iba en contra del muchacho de cabellos castaños, o se unía a su mentira y le ayudaba lo máximo posible en aquel ideal que era proteger al pueblo entero solo con su fuerza.

 _ **Pasado el rato, en la cabaña;**_

El chico Pines acababa de poner un objeto dentro de su bolsillo del pantalón al escuchar cómo se abría la puerta del ascensor. Y después de ocultar fugazmente su nueva adquisición mágica, posó con rapidez sus manos en un polvoriento libro que tomo del antiguo estudio privado de su mentor. Fingía leer determinadamente a la par que apuntaba unas cuantas cosas en su libreta de bolsillo.

-Es raro que te vea aquí.- Una voz gruesa y algo senil le hizo voltearse; solamente para encontrar al tío con el que compartía gustos y aficiones.

-O-Oh, hola tío Ford. Lo mismo digo, hace mucho que no te veo aquí.- Un poco de melancolía se presentó en su voz, aunque siempre permanecía la calma en todo momento.

-Je, eso es por qué creí que ya no había dejado nada importante en este lugar.- Empezó a andar por el lugar, acercándose a donde estaba el muchacho. Justo en ese tablero de control que servía de igual manera como escritorio.

-Pero...- Le incitaba a seguir, esperando escuchar el por qué se había ido a para en ese lugar olvidado por ambos.

-Pero, olvide que aquí deje un libro sobre el funcionamiento de la combustión interna.- Estiro su mano, aprisionando en la misma un pequeño libro de pasta delgada que se encontraba guardado en el gabinete del escritorio.- ¿Y tú? ¿Que te trae por... aquí...?- Alzó su mirar por encima del hombro del chico, viendo cuál era su investigación del momento.

-A-Ah...- Ni tiempo le dio de guardarlo, su mentor ya se encontraba leyendo aquel motivo de su atención con bastante intriga; considerando que probablemente era algo que requería de mucho entendimiento y por ende, el joven a tan corta edad, se vería en la necesidad de pedir ayuda.

-¿Nicolás Flamel?- Su expresión se torció por la sorpresa que le generó el ver aquella particular fuente de información.

-S-Si... Me interesó saber un poco de la ciencia que antes llamaban alquimia.- Mentira a medias, eso es lo que eran sus palabras. Puesto que si bien eso era cierto, no era la razón principal de su interés.

-Oh, ya veo. En ese caso, te diré que en la biblioteca de Gravity Falls hay algunas cosas que se refieren a esa ciencia. Aunque no pasan de ser simples libros que traducen algunas palabras y explican algunos datos.- Oculto sus manos detrás de sus espaldas mientras al mismo tiempo inflaba el pecho en señal de orgullo; y aunque el joven le seguía viendo con admiración, no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa con ligera culpa; sentimiento que le era generado por ocultarle algo a su mentor.

-En ese caso, no me vendría mal darme una vuelta. Digo, de igual manera tengo que ir al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas.- Finalizo a la par que cerraba el escrito y lo guardaba en su mochila, considerando la posibilidad de seguir leyendo después.

-Me parece bien. Ah, y si quieres hacer algunos experimentos, mis antiguos materiales de laboratorio están en mi viejo estudio; dentro de un maletín de cuero negro con agarraderas metálicas.- Sin duda le brindaría todo el apoyo a su sobrino con lo que sea que quisiera llevar a cabo el mismo, ya que, la noche anterior le vio algo alterado por su platica con su padre; por lo que alguna distracción sana no le vendría mal.

-Gracias tío Ford.- Esa amabilidad solamente lograba hacer que sintiera aun mas culpa por estarle guardando un secreto como el que tenia entre manos; pero era todo por el bien del pueblo; y si eso implicaba arriesgar su propio bienestar, con gusto lo haría. Sonrió de forma forzosa, intentando ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones; y aunque su familiar inclusive ya se encontraba caminando con dirección a la salida, sabia que de igual manera le sonreía. Los segundos pasaron lentos, el mayor de la familia Pines se había ido, y el chico de ojos grises solamente metió la mano en su pantalón para sacar del mismo una piedra de color verde, tenia un tamaño que asemejaba aun pequeño trozo de cuarzo y esta mantenía un brillo ligeramente curioso.- Lo lamento, pero debo de hacer esto solo.- Murmuro, pensando en que; si las cosas con la rubia se mantenían de la misma manera, no se podría atrever a pedirle que le ayudase con su plan.

Soltó un suspiro resignado, para acto seguido guardar aquel trozo de piedra mágica; y para cuando la hubo ocultado en su vestimenta nuevamente, se encamino hacia el ascensor. Seleccionando el segundo nivel del mismo; para de esa forma poder adentrarse en el curioso cuarto que ya no contaba con ningún tapiz en especial, ni cuadros en los que reinaba una figura geométrica de tres lados. Solamente, estantes vacíos y muebles cubiertos de polvo al igual que uno que otro objeto cubierto por capas de suciedad por el tiempo en que se vieron inmóviles en su lugar; sin que nadie les diera un poco de cuidado.

Sus ojos se posaban sobre de todas las esquinas de la habitación; buscando en la misma aquello que su mentor le había dado permiso de usar. Y lo encontró, justo aun lado de la peculiar maquina cuyo fin consistía en cifrar su mente para que nadie pudiese entrar en la misma. Pero, dicho conjunto electrónico se encontraba y permanecía descompuesto después de tantos años; gracias al incidente de tener poca confianza con el mayor de la familia.

El muchacho se rasco la nuca con ligera pena al recordar los sucesos de esa tarde. Aunque poco importaba en ese instante, solamente podía seguir adelante con lo que quería hacer. Agarro firmemente aquel maletín de cuero negro; uno de estilo clásico y con una semejanza a los de los doctores del antiguo siglo, pero que parecía estar en buen estado físico. Sus pasos lo encaminaron nuevamente a la salida; y, poco antes de retirarse de ese lugar, admiro por unos segundos el viejo estudio. Que a pesar de que no se encontraba tan sucio, si necesitaba un poco de limpieza; eso, y la pizarra en la que se mostraba un viejo dibujo del cambia formas borrado con la mano. Quizás de cuando intentaron trasladarlo a la mansión; pensó en ese detalle por un segundo. Considerando lo mucho que ocurrió esa tarde que regresó; la muchas caras de sorpresa que vio, la pelea contra el ser de varias formas. Pero, se concentro un poco mas en un especifico detalle: en como sostuvo a cierta rubia entre sus brazos.

Negó con la cabeza con fuerza. Sintiendo que el mismo se martirizaba con el solo pensar en su suave aroma a rosas, en el par de ojos azules que siempre se posaban sobre los suyos, en lo dorado de su cabello. Apretó los puños con fuerza, diciéndose a si mismo que fue un idiota por siquiera pensar en hacer algo como lo que llevo a cabo; hacer un trato con el enmascarado de azul. Pero, alzo la mirada con determinación al vacío mismo. Repitiéndose constantemente en su mente; que fue lo mejor, y que, si todo salía de acuerdo al plan: Cuando llegase el momento indicado podría ser capaz de hacerle frente al par de lunáticos con aquello que estaba investigando.

Su mente conecto de nueva cuenta las cosas; diciéndose a si mismo que aun debía de hacer algo al respecto para antes de que fuera el baile formal que daría inicio antes del atardecer del día de mañana. Apretó la agarradera metálica del maletín con la mano izquierda, mientras que, con la derecha acariciaba la fría piedra que se mantenía oculta en el bolsillo de su prenda inferior. Las cartas que tenia eran comodines en ese juego en el que había entrado al apostar su propia seguridad y la de los pobladores del valle. Se termino por decidir en que hacer en ese momento, por lo que, sin mayor pesar en su mente; volvió a adentrarse en el ascensor, pero ahora con destino a la tienda de recuerdos. En donde encontró a sus par de tíos hablando de forma animada con el nuevo dueño de la Cabaña del Misterio; mismo que se encontraba vestido con aquel conjunto que caracterizaba al estafador de dicha trampa turística.

-Oh, al fin subiste, chico.- Comento el antiguo dueño del lugar.- Me dijeron que llegaste hace bastante.- Volteo a ver de reojo al gerente del sitio; quien solamente sonrió y saludo con la mirada al muchacho que recientemente se incluía al grupo; siendo este de puros hombres: dado que, cuando arribó a esa residencia; el joven hispano se encontraba pidiéndole a su amada que fuera a reacomodar unos letreros al camino que daba a su posición.

-Je, si. Tarde un poco en buscar algo.- Alzo la mano izquierda, enseñando de esa manera el motivo de su ausencia.- Lo que me recuerda. ¿Hiciste experimentos con alquimia antes, tío Ford?- Volteo su mirada al científico, quien parecía meditativo; aunque ansioso por contestar, ante tal pregunta.

-Unos cuantos.- Una pequeña risa nerviosa acompaño esa "respuesta", si es que se le podía decir así. Mas, el chico solamente rodo los ojos con diversión al ver que el anciano era igual a él en mas de un aspecto.- Así que te pido, que los hagas afuera de la mansión. Tienden a explotar demasiado.- Dipper asintió, aunque no por ello logro adivinar que en ese precioso instante; el hombre de la placa en la cabeza recordó como fue que descubrió que era mas rápido incendiar su rostro para controlar el vello facial que hacerlo por el método convencional.

-¿De que hablan?- Una voz femenina se hizo presente en aquel espacio; obligando a los varones a voltear con dirección a la puerta que daba al exterior, apreciando de esa manera a cierta pelirroja acompañada de la nueva cajera del local.

-De nada importante, solo de unos… experimentos…- La mirada que le brindaba el muchacho a su amiga leñadora era una que la misma conocía a la perfección. Una mirada que le indicaba que estaba a punto de suceder algo que probablemente no le iba a gustar demasiado.- Y de hecho… ¿Tío Ford, te gustaría ver la naturaleza del pozo sin fondo?- Ahí estaba, ese arqueo de ceja, ese par de ojos traviesos que se posaban sobre de si con insistencia y además de eso, esa mueca de gracia que se generaba en la comisura de sus labios era algo que caracterizaba al muchacho y que indicaba que estaba a punto de realizar una travesura.

Y la muchacha de pecas conocía bastante del joven; por lo que ni tiempo le dio de buscar alguna manera de zafarse de su destino, puesto que, cuando menos se lo espero. Ya estaban el muchacho, su mentor y ella; de pie frente a tan peculiar agujero en el suelo de buen tamaño que además, de tan profundo que era, la luz se perdía en su interior, sin siquiera poder mostrarle que era lo que le deparaba dentro suyo.

-Toma, un cronometro. Acciónalo en cuanto dejes de ver la luz.- Ford, a pesar de dar aires de ser el mas responsable de los Pines; ahí estaba, entusiasmado y con ansias de ver cual era la posibilidad a explotar de tan peculiar fenómeno natural.

-¿Sabes? Estoy empezando a creer que no es una buena idea.- La muchacha no dejaba de ver con preocupación la oscuridad reinante de tal abismo.

-Oh, vamos. Hace dos años caímos Stan, Mabel, Soos y yo en el. Tardamos unos dieciocho minutos en salir. Te ira bien.- El castaño intentaba que con sus palabras la relajación abarcara completamente el temple de la joven; pero este no hizo mas que decaer ante la posibilidad de que estuviera ahí un buen rato.

-No hay mas opción. ¿Verdad?- Aunque algo molesta, volteo a ver al chico en un intento de que las cosas pudiesen ser tomadas con un poco mas de animo; y este, le regreso el gesto con una sonrisa infantil.

-No. Además, tu misma dijiste que lo harías.- Se burlo. Mas, la broma no solo le causo gracia a él, si no que, también la chica de pecas soltó una pequeña risa; para acto seguido, respirar hondo.

-Bueno, aquí voy.- Flexiono las rodillas, tomó impulso suficiente, sintió el viento en su cara, y sin mas; pego un salto a tan profundo abismo. Sin siquiera notar que la hermana del castaño salía del bosque acompañada de sus inseparables amigas: y el cuarteto recién llegado aprecio con todo detalle la escena, claro que, con particular asombro de que la señorita Corduroy hiciera una locura como esa.

-Oh, hola Mabel. Chicas.- El científico se dio cuenta de su presencia en cuanto estas estuvieron a un metro de distancia de tan espeso bosque. Aunque, el escuchar como el mayor saludaba a la muchachas, solo provoco que el joven a su lado apretara la agarradera del maletín en su mano con bastante fuerza; pensando que cierto evento debía de suceder en ese momento. Aunque, siempre podía haber una variante; y de quien dependía de que la misma sucediera, era de él: el mismo chico debía de hacer que sucediera lo mejor, por lo que, después de un segundo, se decidió a voltear la mirada a las recién llegadas. Le miraban de la misma manera que cuando se las encontró en el cuarto de los unicornios, salvo por cierta asiática, quien miraba con un ligero brillo en sus ojos.

Estaba por decir algo, pero un grito provoco que todos voltearan su mirar al pozo a su lado; apreciando determinadamente el como de este, salía una pelirroja volando y cayendo sobre sus rodillas al mismo tiempo que miraba confundida a todos lados. Desorientada y sin saber que había sucedido, respiraba con un poco de agitación mientras intentaba vagamente el poder calmarse.

-¿Qué demonios sucedió?- Cuestiono sorprendida de la experiencia vivida en ese instante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te fuiste?- Inquirió su amigo al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba a ella; ayudándola a que se tranquilizara y normalizara mientras tomaba entre sus dedos el cronometro que le fue dado.- ¿Quince minutos? Vaya, fue un poco menos que antes.- Se giro al anciano que le acompañaba, pero claro, sin dejar aun lado a la muchacha, quien poco a poco parecía recobrar el sentido del tiempo y empezaba a incorporarse.

-Puede que se deba a un bucle de espacio temporal.- Quiso explicar al mismo tiempo en que pedía con la mano el objeto que aprisionaba en su mano el muchacho, mas sin embargo no pudo tomarlo: ya que una voz les hizo voltearse y dejar aun lado lo que estaban haciendo.

-Esperen. ¿Por que saltaste al pozo sin fondo, Wendy?- Mabel se incluyo en la conversación con algo de brusquedad; aunque esta fuera justificada dado que la estaban desplazando a ella y a las demás.

-Bueno, digamos; que por algo entre Dipper y yo.- ¿Era esa una explicación vaga? Si, pero no había por que dar mas detalles de la situación, o al menos, no en ese momento. Ya estaba de pie, y en ese instante admiraba con su actitud restaurada a sus amigas, quienes tenían un "no se que" que provocaba en ella un poco de inquietud.

-Ja. ¿El nerd te hizo saltar para unos de sus experimentos?- Esa forma de hablar, la arrogancia en su voz, la pose que tomaba con prepotencia y soberbia. La chica Northwest hablo como si volviera a ser la de antes, cosa que le indico a Wendy que estaba en lo cierto; algo andaba mal ese día. Aunque para el joven ofendido las cosas eran distintas, se lo tomó a nivel personal dado que dicho comentario hirió ligeramente su orgullo.

-Es solo algo entre nosotros, Northwest. No te preocupes, no es nada del otro mundo.- Trataba de controlarse mientras daba pasos seguros en su dirección, quedando justo enfrente de ella. Ella, quien le miraba con la frente en alto y le dirigía una mirada algo fría y con un poco de enojo; cosa que, le dolía, por alguna razón, no sabia cual, el que ella le dirigiera esa mirada le dolía en alguna parte de su pecho.

-Si no es nada del otro mundo, ¿por qué no saltaste tu? ¿Miedo, acaso?- Pero ese dolor paso a segundo plano por poco; ya que de nueva cuenta su orgullo era herido, y eso mismo generaba que sintiese un poco de rabia en contra suya. Y fue en ese momento cuando entendió perfectamente, que era demasiado terco.

-Ja. Quisieras, oxigenada. Es mas, el segundo en saltar seré yo.- Bajo con cuidado y calma su maletín a los pies de la rubia; para acto seguido y bajo las miradas de sorpresa de todos, empezó a caminar de espaldas, hasta que finalmente quedo en el borde del pozo; aunque claro, sin quitar por un solo segundo la mirada de aquel par de ojos azules. Cerro los ojos lentamente, apretó el cronometro con la mano derecha; y sin esperar mas, se dejo caer de espaldas al oscuro vacío; sin siquiera prestar atención a su alrededor ni a la joven rubia que extendió una mano en su dirección en un vago intento de detenerlo. Mas, las cosas habían sucedido demasiado rápido, tanto, que no le permitió el poder frenar ese acto tan imprudente; quedándose con la extremidad superior derecha extendida en dirección a donde hacia poco estaba de pie el chico Pines, mientras que una expresión de confusión y dolor le adornaban el rostro con vehemencia. Dejando a entender a los demás presentes; que, a pesar de actuar fría y sin sentimientos, seguía siendo ella, y lo que sentía aun prevalecía.

-Tío Ford, necesitamos hablar contigo.- Mabel rompió el silencio incomodo en el que se vieron envueltos después de tan peculiar espectáculo. El anciano volteo a verle, observando de esa manera que no solamente su sobrina, si no que también sus amigas, mantenían una expresión seria.- Pero no ahora. Después.- Indico segundos antes de que el sonido de una fuerte ventisca se hiciese presentes, para después, mostrar como del agujero salía disparado el joven de cabellos castaños; pero este, con una expresión ligeramente fastidiada. Cayó de forma ligeramente estrepitosa; reposaba sobre sus rodillas y su respiración era calmada.

-Déjenme adivinar. Apenas pasaron unos segundos.- Espeto con una voz cansada y sin motivación. Como si la pequeña riña que llevo a cabo hacia apenas unos instantes con la chica Northwest jamás hubiera sucedido.

-A-Ah… Si, apenas unos segundos. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaste ahí dentro?- Inquirió el científico con ligera preocupación de verle tan molesto. Pero como única respuesta, solo obtuvo el cronometro, mismo que le fue lanzado con algo de enfado. Cosa que no entendió si no hasta que lo admiro de forma determinada.- ¡¿Doce horas?!- Sorprendió a todos con esa declaración, aunque el chico solamente se limito a andar con dirección a su maletín.

-Como sea. Sera mejor que nadie mas se acerque a este lugar en un buen rato. Yo por mi parte, pasare al baño ya que después iré al centro comercial por algunas cosas y así poder finalizar mi viaje en la biblioteca buscando los libros de alquimia que me mencionaste tío Ford.- Parecía o al menos daba aires de haber planeado lo que iba a hacer durante mucho tiempo; y nadie le culpaba, se mostraba demasiado diferente a como se fue, y eso probablemente fue por la diferencia de tiempo que había entre ellos.

-Espera. ¿Los libros que hacían referencia a la antigua ciencia del medievo? ¿Los que estaban en la parte mas oculta de la biblioteca?- Candy llamo la atención del par de varones Pines, quienes miraron en su dirección con algo de intriga.

-¿También los leíste?- Quien le había hecho mención de mismos tomos al joven fue quien le inquirió ese detalle a la asiática.

-Solo los hojee por que estaba aburrida, y de hecho. Ya no están en la biblioteca; se deshicieron de ellos hace un año.- No termino de hablar, la expresión de enojo en el castaño fue algo que le interrumpió.

-Oh, perfecto.- Sarcástico y molesto, golpeo su frente con la palma derecha; para después tomar con resignación el maletín en el suelo. Aunque claro, sin voltear a ver a la rubia, quien mostraba un seño de preocupación.

-Pero, yo los tengo en casa.- Termino por agregar a la par que jugaba con sus dedos con ligera timidez. Misma sensación que incremento en cuanto vio al joven castaño girarse a verla con algo de esperanza mas sin en cambio, de igual forma mostraba un seño de ligero cansancio.

-¿Me permitirías leerlos?- Con un poco de vergüenza, hacia esa pregunta al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza con pena. Aunque, esa era la oportunidad que la chica buscaba, por lo que mostro una sonrisa picara.

-Claro, pasa a mi casa por eso de las siete de la tarde.- Melodiosa, su voz resonó en los oídos del chico; quien parecía haber olvidado que se encontraba rodeado aun de mas personas. Quienes por cierto, solo miraban con una expresión neutra todo lo que sucedía; claro que eso lo hacían todos menos una persona en particular. Pacifica estaba mirando con un poco de rabia, tanto así que incluso un ligero tic nervioso se presento en su ojo izquierdo. Mas sin en cambio, logro guardar su enojo muy dentro de si al mismo tiempo en que ideaba algo especial para atacar a su rival.

-En ese caso pasare a las siete.- Parecía que se calmaba poco a poco, mas que nada, por que no había razón de que se molestase por sentir que le arrebataron unas cuantas horas de su vida.

-Eso me recuerda. Dipper,- la joven rubia le llamo; y cuando volteo a verle, esta mostraba una sonrisa encantadora- las seis y media es algo pronto para llegar al baile. Mejor pasa por mi a las siete. Así podremos llegar cuando ya todo este listo.- Ninguno sabia de donde había salido ese cambio de comportamiento, pero para el joven Pines parecía poco importarle, ya que solamente asintió ante lo mencionado con una sonrisa algo torpe, no podía evitarlo; el que ella le sonriera de esa forma le provocaba esa actitud. Aunque, recobro el sentido después de un poco.

-En ese caso, pasare a las siete.- Finalizo por contestar, fingiendo indiferencia. Ya que eso debía de hacer; tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, y llego a la conclusión de hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta. A pesar de que eso significase ocultarle algunas cosas a la joven de dorada cabellera.- Bueno, en fin. Me voy.- Se despidió con un movimiento de manos poco antes de caminar con dirección a la Cabaña del Misterio con la intención de pasar al baño y después de eso, poder encaminarse a comprar las cosas que quería. Se perdió de la vista de los presentes; mismos que se mostraban algo extrañados por lo acontecido, mas aun por la forma de actuar por parte de ambas chicas. Ya que, mientras una apenas había iniciado su coqueteo, la otra paso de estar molestando al muchacho a recordarle de su cita del día siguiente.

-¿Bueno, de que querían hablar, chicas?- Ford intento que con su hablar el par de muchachas que pretendían a su sobrino no se matasen con las miradas fulminantes que de se dedicaban con fuerza. Aunque solo logro que las muchachas se giraran a verlo con una expresión bastante seria en comparación a su forma normal de actuar.

-Pues…- La castaña de frenos quiso iniciar con lo que era, un grave problema en sus manos.

 _ **18:49 hrs, La zona residencial del pueblo;  
**_  
Las horas pasaron desde que se vieron en la cabaña del Misterio, y en ese momento, él iba caminando con rumbo a su reencuentro. Ya había hecho todas las cosas que necesitaba; solo faltaba indagar un poco mas al respecto con lo que realmente debía de hacer. Todo estaba preparado; compró todas las cosas que necesitaba, inclusive compro la caja de terrones de azúcar que debía de darle a cierto unicornio para que esta le diera una piedra mágica mas. Y sin mencionar que ya hasta había ido a su lugar secreto para poder dejar en el mismo los materiales de laboratorio al igual que los ingredientes para los experimentos que buscaba realizar.

Ahora el viento le pegaba con demasiada calma, algo que le hacia sentir relajado; mas que nada, por que eso era lo que buscaba. Dado a que necesitaba liberarse de todo estrés posible antes de llevar a cabo la locura en la que había pactado la noche anterior, algo que por cierto, debía de tener en mente con mucha fuerza y siempre considerando las consecuencias de sus actos. Repaso el plan en su mente; primero, junto a Pacifica, debía de encontrar los objetos que le menciono el enmascarado, para después, encontrar el lugar en el que debían de frustrar el plan del enmascarado con las cosas que encontraron. Y si, sabia que existía la posibilidad de que no cumpliera con lo prometido, pero no era algo fuera de sus planes; puesto que, todo lo tenia sumamente planeado; además de contar con un as bajo la manga.

-Dipper, llegaste un poco temprano.- Una voz le hizo voltear la cabeza y salir de su ensimismamiento, obligándolo a divisar a su derecha a cierta pelinegra con una encantadora sonrisa y que aun usaba aquel ajustado suéter azul que resaltaba su figura.

-O-Oh, si. Es que quería echarle un vistazo a esos libros.- Paso la mirada por el lugar en donde estaba; sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la residencia Chiu antes de lo planeado. Ya que según él, quería darse una vuelta por el lugar para pensar un poco en lo que era su plan maestro para esa noche.

-Bueno, en ese caso, entra. Acaban de salir mis padres, así que no deberías de tener problemas con estudiar esos libros.- Dio un par de pasos con dirección a la puerta de su hogar, aunque, con esa ultima declaración; se medio giro al joven para dedicarle una mirada coqueta; cosa que le genero un poco de estremecimiento al muchacho. Aunque, eso era lo de menos; tenia un par de cosas que hacer, pero, eso no quitaba de que siguiese siendo joven y disfrutara de los momentos que se hicieran presentes.

-S-Si…- Fue lo único con lo que se le ocurrió responder. Y tras unos segundos transcurridos, el par de jóvenes muchachos ya estaban dentro de la habitación correspondiente. Y mientras Candy estaba de pie frente al amplio librero buscando con la mirada aquellos tomos de aspecto científico. El joven de cabellos castaños se mantenía sentado en el escritorio a espera de eso.

-Aquí están.- Declaro antes de estirarse y apoderarse de tres libros de grosor considerable. Mismos que, una vez en mano, camino con dirección al muchacho para dejar estos en frente de él.

-Lamento causarte molestias, Candy.- Se disculpo con algo de pena; considerando el hecho de que bien podía ser una molestia para la joven.

-Descuida. No es nada. Es mas, me alegro de haber decidido llevármelos antes de que decidieran quemarlos.- Desde encima de su hombro, veía como abría el primer libro mientras lo ojeaba con bastante rapidez, como si buscara algo en particular.

-Vaya, me alegro de que lo hubieras hecho. Ya que si hubieras dejado que se quemaran, ahorita mismo estaría en un grave lio.- Argumento a la par que cerraba el primer ejemplar; para acto seguido pasar a dejarlo aun lado mientras se estiraba al otro.

-¿No vas a leerlos?- Inquirió confundida de que no le prestara mucha atención al contenido; puesto que parecía mas como si los estuviera evaluando para decidir si acaso valían la pena o no.

-¿Hum?- Parecía que no le prestaba mucha atención. Ya que se detuvo en una pagina especifica del segundo tomó. Una en la que resaltaba un gran circulo con símbolos extraños a su alrededor, con un pentágono dentro y con varias letras de carácter extrañas. Dipper cerro ese libro de golpe, para poder posicionarlo justo encima del anterior y así poder pasar a examinar el ultimo bloque de información.

Por su parte, la joven de cabellos azabache miraba a su acompañante con demasiada intriga; mas que nada, por la forma tan extraña en que reaccionó al ver tan peculiar dibujo. Los segundos pasaron; el joven Pines realizo la misma acción con el tercer libro como lo hizo con los demás, solamente pasaba las hojas con rapidez mientras inspeccionaba su contenido y lo calificaba mentalmente. Hasta que, finalmente se detuvo; coloco el conjunto de información en el escritorio y medito un poco con los ojos cerrados; llamando así aun mas la atención de la joven muchacha; quien parecía empezar a inquietarse por el actuar del joven. Algo que no hizo mas que incrementar en cuanto vio como alzo el brazo derecho en dirección de los dos primeros tomos, logrando que de esa manera el primero comenzara a levitar. Se posiciono encima de su palma, y de la nada, el libro se abrió con bastante fuerza mientras pasaba las paginas con rapidez; al mismo tiempo, el joven solamente mostraba una mirada seria y despreocupada. Bastante contraria a la que reinaba en el rostro de la joven coreana, quien solo logro abrir con sorpresa los ojos; admirando la magia que en ese momento era usada en su habitación. Los segundos pasaron, el chico realizo el mismo conjuro con los otros dos libros, para finalmente, devolverlos a su lugar de origen con un movimiento de dedos.

- _Esto puede que no sea bueno._ \- Pensó para sus adentros el joven Pines, considerando las posibles consecuencias de lo que poco a poco le era revelado. Un augurio de mala muerte.- Bueno, gracias Candy, te debo una.- Espetó antes ponerse de pie y voltearse a ver a su anfitriona, quien sobre reacciono con un salto sobre su lugar por ser tomada por sorpresa. Dado que seguía ensimismada en lo que fue aquel acto tan llamativo.

-Je… Siempre terminas debiéndome un favor.- Se burlo con algo de inocencia, sacándole al chico en contra de su voluntad: una sonrisa traviesa.

-Y no dudes en cobrármelo.- Respondió con la misma gracia; queriendo pasar a segundo plano la preocupación que se generaba en su pecho.

-Bueno, puede que te pida pasar el día del pionero conmigo.- Fingiendo pensarse ese hecho, poso un dedo en su mentón mientras volteaba la mirada al techo del lugar.

-En ese caso puede que diga que si.- Le siguió la corriente al mismo tiempo en que daba pasos calmados a la salida. Indicándole así que tenia que retirarse.

-¿Ya te vas?- Cuestiono con algo de confusión al ver que no tuvo posibilidad alguna de llevar a cabo algún avance significativo con el joven.

-Ya. Apenas recordé que debo de entregar algo a alguien.- Se disculpo con un movimiento rápido de cabeza, para después, ser acompañado al exterior de la residencia. Ambos se despidieron con bastante animo, diciéndose que luego quedarían de manera concreta en aquel plan de salir el viernes de esa misma semana.

Y para cuando hubieron finalizado eso, Dipper ya iba caminando con calma a través de las calles del pueblo. Su mente ahora estaba hecha un caos bajo el juramento de amenaza por parte de lo que probablemente era el plan que tenían resguardados el par de lunáticos. Entro al bosque; no iba con dirección a la mansión, pero tampoco iba a su guarida. No, estaba empezando a correr con una dirección especifica mientras palpaba el bolsillo derecho de su sudadera, asegurándose de que cierta caja con glucosa permaneciese en su sitio. Gruño por lo bajo, tenia ahora una responsabilidad mas grande que antes y sin lugar a dudas esta misma solamente se la cargaba él.

Buscaba correr con aun mas fuerza, a tal punto en el que inclusive se vio realizando Parkour para esquivar los obstáculos mas difíciles. Aunque, mientras mas rápido avanzaba, mas rápido se ocultaba el sol tras el horizonte; y con mayor importancia, estaba aun mas cerca del lugar en cuestión al que debía de arribar a como de lugar. Y este, se levanto enfrente suyo en cuanto salió del espeso mar de verdes arboles de pino.

-Oh, chico Pines, no esperaba verte tan pronto.- La voz de C-Beth nunca le hubiera causado tanto gusto de escucharla como lo hizo en ese precioso instante.

-Hola, C-Beth. Si, ¿sabes? Lo necesito ya. Ese cristal de poder, dámelo por favor.- Pidió con voz ronca al mismo tiempo que enseñaba la caja de terrones de azúcar para caballos que compro en el centro comercial. Él se aria cargo de todo, nadie mas debía de interferir con lo que aria, no le importaba nada mas que detener a ese par de criminales con sus propias manos. Quizás era terco, pero esa terquedad le ayudaría a superar ese obstáculo.


	61. Demasiados Planes

_**Ok, el primer cap de Octubre. Espero sea de su agrado; ya que me costo un poco el hacerlo. Ya saben, demasiado pensar. Aunque bueno, no es lo importante ahora. Si no, decirles que este cap contiene ciertas cosas que se deberan de tener en cuenta de ahora en adelante. Ah, y no se preocupen si no entenienden algo del principio, ya despues se explicara con mas detalle. Lo unico que espero es que sea del agrado de todos y que no se me hayan pasado errores al hacerlo. Pero bueno, si es de su agrado, espero que me lo hagan saber por medio de un review, y de igual forma dejen uno si no les gusto algo en particular o si no cuadraron algunas cosas. Si? Owo**_

 ** _En fin, comencemos. Los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria que estan por leer es algo hecho por un Fan y para Fans con el unico proposito de enriquecer al fandom de la serie a pesar de que esta ya este concluida y claro, sin animos de lucro. :3_**

 ** _Lector; Me alegro que te guste la serie! :D_**

 ** _Guest; Jejejeje... no es para tanto. AUnqie, es posible que este cap sea de tu agrado. Me alegro de ver qué te guste tanto lo que que hago. Ojalá sigan siendo así. En cuanto a que haré con respecto a la forma no que publicó, pues yo creo que será mejor seguir subiendo un cap a la semana, ya que y ahora empezó la parte difícil de la universidad. Y de hecho, estoy escribiendo esto en el metro, camino a una exposición de arquitectura... x3 Ah, y me está yendo bien, gracias por los buenos deseos. :3_**

 _ **Guest; Jejeje... la pareja aún no se define... XD Calma**_...

Guest; Me alegro que te haya gustado la forma en que hice las cosas la verfad, es algo que hasta a mí me dio mucha risa. XD En cuanto a tus preguntas, pues...:

1.- Me decidí en hacer el fic luego de haberme visto la serie unas tres veces, claro, en su idioma original.

2.- Me alentó el simple gusto por la serie. Y la inspiración la obtengo de música, imágenes y momentos de mi vida... :3

3.- Habría cambios, pero muy pequeños. Detalles más que nada. Por ejemplo, el atuendo de Dipper para este cap. X3

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 40: Demasiados Planes**_

Llegó corriendo y con un notorio cansancio; dejando pasar a través de la puerta que abrió de par en par la azulada luz de la luna que apenas llevaba un poco de tiempo alzada en el firmamento. Su cuerpo le pesaba por el ejercicio realizado de manera tan repentina. Pero no era el momento de descansar; solamente presiono la pantalla táctil de su reloj de muñeca, generando de esa manera que saliera del suelo el elevador que él mismo instaló para de esa forma poder entrar en el mismo casi a trompicones. Aunque ese era la menor de sus preocupaciones, puesto que la mas severa de estas le obligo a correr con tanta furia a través del bosque para llegar a ese peculiar refugio.

Se recargo en la metálica pared mientras jadeaba con pesadez en un vago intento de poder recuperar el aliento faltante; aunque no por eso se tomó un descanso de lo que era el procesamiento de la situación en la cual se veía envuelto. Había llegado a su nuevo laboratorio, y eso se lo indicaron las puertas que se abrieron con lentitud; mostrando el lugar completamente alumbrado por luces cálidas. A su lado izquierdo se mostraba una mesa larga con una silla y en la que se mantenían alistados múltiples instrumentos de laboratorio. A su mano derecha permanecía en la misma mesa de siempre: aquel que era el generador que alimentaba todo el lugar.

Corrió de manera rápida hasta el largo mueble que seria su lugar de trabajo; y en el que por cierto, también se encontraban reposando su mochila y algunas cosas mas que adquirió en el centro comercial para poder laborar como era debido. De igual forma se mostraban bolsas de plástico descansando en el suelo a un lado de la silla en la que se dejo caer con pesadez; y así, ni un segundo paso cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para sacar de esa forma dos objetos especiales que dejo caer en la mesa. Ambos, un par de cristales que asemejaban al cuarzo; pero uno era de color verdoso y el otro de tonalidad blanquizca con toques rosados.

Después, paso sus manos con dirección a su quinto diario, sacándolo y de este un papel mas que encontró ya hace algún tiempo. No se detuvo ahí, en sus manos aprisiono un manojo de hojas blancas para poder empezar a escribir algunas cosas que consideraba vitales para poder llevar a cabo lo que quería. Los experimentos que estaba por llevar a cabo le costarían algo de tiempo; pero no le veía mucho problema, era paciente; además de que realizo el mismo conjuro que uso con los libro de la chica Chiu, en el que le proporciono su mentor. Y por ende, tenia ya los conocimientos y un entendimiento parcial de la materia; por lo que no le costaría demasiado el poder llegar a lo que debía de hacer.

-Según C-Beth, estos cristales pueden ser cargados con conjuros especiales. Pero usan la energía de una persona para que funcionen.- Empezó a escribir en una hoja de papel el mismo conjuro que tenia escrito cierto pergamino arrugado y maltratado que encontró en el bolsillo de cierto esqueleto a medio enterrar en una cueva en china.- Por lo que, debo de realizar este experimento de manera exitosa si es que no quiero acabar muerto antes de tiempo.- La seriedad con la que hablaba consigo mismo jamás fue tanta, pero es que en ese preciso instante esta era necesaria. Los parámetros debían de ser antepuestos con precisión para que las cosas no se salieran de control por un simple error de cálculos. La forma de escritura ahora era distinta; puesto que estaba en su idioma y además estaba escrita de manera que los renglones formaban círculos. De mas grande a mas pequeño, uno dentro de otro.- Y según lo que aprendí de la alquimia; el circulo es el circuito de energía en una ecuación; por lo que esta forma de hacerlo puede ayudarme bastante.- El inicio estaba listo; si las cosas salían como él las pensaba, estaría solamente a un paso de acabar con los dos lunáticos que amenazaban la paz del pueblo. Coloco el primer cristal que encontró en el centro de la formula que escribió con prisa; miro lo que estaba por hacer de manera detenida, considerando las posibilidades del momento. Inhalo con fuerza, pensó en el conjuro; y sin dudarlo posiciono ambas manos en el borde de su escrito; por un instante, el siquiera pensar que eso funcionaria le pareció una locura, pero esa preocupación se esfumo al ver que una descarga eléctrica se produjo en la hoja de papel y que envolvió en su totalidad la piedra. Para de esa manera, dejar asombrado al joven muchacho, quien, temblando, se termino de recargar en el respaldo de la silla.- Ahora las cosas tienen un poco mas de sentido. Puede, que esos locos hubieran estado en un principio en china, lograron convencer al pescador de abrir un portal con destino a Gravity Falls. Lo atravesaron, y al ver que funcionaba, abandonaron a su suerte al pobre hombre, para así poder empezar a llevar a cabo sus planes.- Delante de su persona, y en el centro de tan peculiar circulo; una piedra completamente igual a la que usaban para abrir portales ese par de dementes reposaba como si siempre la hubiera tenido.

La cabeza de Dipper trabajaba a una velocidad inimaginable; dado que ahora tenia el mismo objeto mágico que los criminales con los que se enfrentaba. Y este mismo fue creado en una fusión de magia, amuletos de poder y alquimia. Misma que su principal funcionamiento requería la comprensión de la persona sobre la composición del mundo y la energía que pasaba a través del mismo. Energía, esa era la principal pista que tenia con respecto al tema que cargaba sobre sus hombros; ya que, cuando en el pasado se vio en la necesidad de atravesar los portales que abrió el hombre de mascara roja, pudo claramente sentir el como sus energías le eran arrebatadas con descaro, aunque poco a poco las fue recuperando. Pero, su oponente en esa ocasión no se veía afectado por ese hecho, dato que le generaba a inclinarse a pensar en la posibilidad de tener algo que alimentaba la piedra que usaba. Algo externo, algo que probablemente enlazo a tan misterioso objeto y que además; era capaz de servir como fuente de energía para el circulo de transmutación de Golems.

Su cerebro sintió una descarga eléctrica ante ese revelamiento: y ese mismo era el que el hombre de mascara roja uso un circulo de transmutación alquímico para invocar a su ejercito de barro. Dipper comenzó a respirar de manera agitada, sabia que no solo era eso; si no que también usaron lo mismo para invocar a Samael. Usaron aquello que en la materia se le concia como una fuente de energía inagotable, aquello que podía sanar cualquier herida, crear cosas de la nada, burlas a las normas básicas de la alquimia y la base de la misma que habla sobre el intercambio equivalente. Aquello que bien podía servir como fuente de alimentación para un portal entre espacios, o para generar la energía suficiente para reanimar cadáveres putrefactos para que pudiesen pelear sin fin como eran los Ghouls.

-La piedra Filosofal.- Murmuro con temor al pensar que ese peligroso par de enfermos mentales poseía algo de tan alto calibre y que por si sola podía crear una serie de abominaciones tan enfermas y bizarras que nadie podría ser capaz de pensar ni de detenerlas. Reflexionó un poco las cosas con los ojos cerrados, queriendo enumerar las posibles consecuencias de lo que estaba por hacer; pero antes de siquiera empezar a considerar lo que era en si el problema que tenia entre manos, paso por su mente las imágenes de todas las personas que habitaban el pueblo, sus amigos, sus familiares, esa chica en especial. Abrió los ojos, determinado quito de en medio lo que acababa de llevar a cabo. Luego tendría tiempo para pensar en como llego a relacionar las cosas; claro que lo abría, ya que debía de darles una explicación razonable a todos los involucrados en el caso: aunque por el momento ese no era lo que debía de hacer. Guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón aquello que acababa de hacer. Y sin mas, empezó con lo que debía de realizar.

De las bolsas de plástico empezó a sacar una gran variedad de cosas que simplemente iban de comunes en la vida diaria; a materiales para un laboratorio personal. Siendo el primero de ese tipo un fogón de alcohol que no dudo en encender y poner debajo de un matraz que se encontraba suspendido en el aire gracias a una rejilla metálica; poco tiempo duro el instrumento vacío, puesto que el joven de cabellos castaños vertió en el mismo un poco de agua cristalina. La cual esperó a que empezara a burbujear para poder mezclar con la misma una sustancia que al entrar en contacto, cambio de color a uno de tonalidad ámbar.

Dejo que la sustancia se mesclara y calentara por si sola para de esa manera poner su atención en algo mas. En una hoja blanca empezó a transcribir el principio del uso de la energía. Un circulo en el cual coloco dentro dos círculos mas pequeños y alejados entre si; casi pegados al borde exterior y que tenían tras de si una línea curva que casi conectaba el uno con el otro; asemejando vagamente al símbolo del Yin y el Yang; aunque, solo era un poco parecido sin exagerar demasiado. Finalmente, en el centro de la nueva formula; dibujo una estrella de doce picos.

Un sonido silbante le hizo voltear la cabeza, la sustancia que se encontraba calentándose ahora se mantenía burbujeante con un color rojizo suave. Indicación que genero en el chico la necesidad de estirarse hacia la misma y proceder a tomar el matraz con unas pinzas de agarre. Ya que empezó a vaciar la sustancia en un vaso de precipitado en el que debía de enfriarse; y ese mismo lo dejo aun lado para poder proseguir con lo que quería hacer.

Escrito en cursiva, una serie de palabras fueron puestas muy pegadas al circulo exterior; ya que debía de estar puesta el desarrollo de la composición, y para cuando hubo finalizado ese proceso: extrajo de su equipaje los últimos detalles de todo ese proceso. Un mortero de cerámica y dos pequeñas cajas que no titubeo en abrir de forma apresurada.

En aquel frio triturador de cosas; el chico Pines coloco un polvo blanco y dos tiras de níquel. Un segundo paso, para después comenzar a triturar y mezclar ambos componentes elementales para poder tener como resultado la parte final de todo ese tedioso proceso; mismo que por mucho que lo hubiera realizado rápido, sabia que se mantuvo ocupado un buen rato gracias a que tardo un poco en razonar cual podría ser la forma correcta de realizar la ecuación alquímica.

Un resoplido cansado salió de entre sus labios, junto con el cual dejaba salir un poco la pesadez muscular que tenia gracias al día tan largo que tuvo. Saco su celular solamente para apreciar la hora que era; cerca de la media noche; entrecerró los ojos al ver ese hecho, pero nada podía hacer: nada además de terminar finalmente con todo lo acontecido.

De su mochila extrajo sus lentes; auxiliándose para poder leer con cuidado de que todo lo escrito estuviera hecho de la mejor manera y sin error alguno. Por lo que, cuando hubo comprobado eso, de nueva cuenta empezó a escribir en la formula alquímica; pero ahora alrededor de la estrella de doce puntas, y lo que escriba, era el mismo conjuro para abrir portales entre espacios; claro que, de forma modificada para que se viera como una formula alquímica.

Estaba por terminar, solamente basto con que estirara su mano al vaso de precipitado para poder posicionarlo en el centro de la estrella; después, procedió a dejar caer dentro aquel segundo cristal de poder que le proporciono su amiga mitológica. Para, finalmente agregar el ultimo detalle a la formula, el compuesto formado por los materiales triturados en el mortero se agregaron como un polvo blanco con un brillo peculiar. La reacción comenzó, empezó a burbujear de forma errática; y antes de que todo se saliera de control: el chico Pines hizo lo mismo que la vez anterior, poso sus manos en el limite del circulo principal. Y como una reacción ante lo hecho, la misma corriente eléctrica se hizo presente por parte de la hoja de papel pero con la diferencia de estar rodeando el vaso de cristal hasta tal punto en que una potente luz le cegó por un instante la vista.

Y para cuando esta hubo cesado, el joven chico pudo abrir los ojos para admirar que fue aquello que creo al combinar la ciencia actual con la antigua además de agregar un poco de magia. Aunque, incrédulo, solamente miro embobado durante unos segundos el tan peculiar resultado de su trabajo; segundos pasaron lentos. Hasta que finalmente se decidió a mover una mano con dirección al centro de la hoja de papel, donde; dentro del recipiente de cristal, se mantenía quieto una piedra parecida a la anterior, pero esta con un fuerte color bermellón que hipnotizaba con su particular brillo.

-Con esto, creo que podre hacer algo en su contra. Aunque no cumpla con el trato; yo le tendré lista una trampa.- Decía mientras admiraba desde cerca su creación; apreciando de esa manera que el cristal portaba en uno de sus lados, el símbolo alquímico que uso para transmutarlo.- Bueno, en fin. Ya es demasiado tarde. Sera mejor que me vaya de una vez. Ya que, se acerca algo demasiado importante.- Procedió a guardar sus cosas una por una; apagó el fogón y se aseguro que la metálica tapa de este se encontrase bien puesta. Finalmente, dejo en sus respectivos frascos y cajas todas aquellas sustancias que se vio obligado a comprar. Caminó con dirección al ascensor, no sin antes mirar que no olvidaba nada; y tras comprobar que llevaba consigo todo lo que debía; y que en su bolsillo derecho se mantenían ocultos el par de cristales, simplemente decidió salir de su refugio secreto: para de esa forma irse a la mansión con la finalidad de por fin descansar un poco.

 _ **00:14 hrs, Residencia Northwest;**_

Pacifica había terminado por fin con sus preparativos, inclusive estaba a punto de irse a dormir; pero aun permanecía dando vueltas por su habitación en un vago intento de calmar sus ansias por lo que era posiblemente la misma sensación que sentía un soldado antes de ir a la guerra.

Dio una mirada rápida a su cuarto, mismo que se mantenía sin ningún cambio significativo; salvo claro por la bolsa de tintorería en la cual se mantenía guardado el vestido que usaría ese mismo día por la tarde. Y que, por cierto, yacía colgado en el perchero de su puerta. Indicándole el inminente destino al que se encontraba sujeta por su propia voluntad; ahora mas que antes.

Aunque, eso no era lo relevante de su insomnio; puesto que, la razón por la cual se encontraba con los pensamientos tan alterados: era él. Solamente podía mantenerse inquieta por él, por Dipper Pines. El chico que en pasado la enamoro sin saberlo, ninguno de los dos. Mismo chico que en ese momento había prácticamente hecho una apuesta con el diablo y que a pesar de hacerlo con sus mejores intenciones. No quitaba que ella deseara con todas sus fuerzas soltarle una cachetada por su imprudencia.

Misma imprudencia que le caracterizaba notoriamente, mas que nada, por esta relucía bastante a la hora de llevar a cabo un acto de sumo peligro. Y del que por cierto, el muchacho no salía muy bien parado la mayoría de las veces; aunque, si salía victorioso. Mas, sin embargo, eso no era lo que importaba a veces, si no, que el joven solía arriesgar demasiado.

-¿Le estoy traicionando?- Se pregunto en voz baja mientras su mirada pasaba a concentrarse en el centro del techo de su cuarto a la par que se empezaba a recriminar a si misma sus acciones y pasaba a dejarse caer en su blanca cama. El no tenerle fe al chico ni a sus planes era algo que le carcomía muy dentro de ella; pero, no era su culpa. El joven se encontraba haciendo algo a escondidas de todos, y ella lo sabia a la perfección gracias a su forma de actuar tan errática; algo que, solamente le recalcaba un hecho en toda esa situación; no la estaba incluyendo en aquel plan que probablemente le involucraba también.

Frunció el ceño con enojo, dado que había chocado con una inminente verdad. Dipper no la estaba incluyendo en lo que se encontraba planeando; él en ningún momento le llamó. Y no importaba que ambos se encontrasen enojados, ya que este tenia la obligación de darle información al respecto si es que ella de igual manera iba a arriesgar su vida. Se cubrió con las cobijas hasta la mitad de su rostro; mirando con los ojos entrecerrados su bolso morado que combinaba con el nuevo vestido y accesorio místico. Además de mantener guardadas un par de sorpresa para cierto enmascarado.  
 _ **  
17:00 hrs, Mansión McGucket-Pines;**_

En ese momento entendía el por que su mentor le había comprado ropa nueva; y sin duda alguna, se lo agradecía con sobre manera. Dado que, en su viejo guardarropa no logro encontrar nada que pudiese combinar con los pocos detalles que le dio su cita de ese día. Y el conjunto deseado lo encontró entre las nuevas prendas que le fueron dadas como regalo junto con el par de lentes que ayudaban ese día a cubrir unas ojeras que serian la envidia de cualquier mapache.

¿Por que las tenia? La respuesta se encontraba fácilmente con solo mirar su cuarto; mas exactamente, su escritorio. Donde descansaban todos sus diarios abiertos de par en par en seña de indicar que el chico se mantuvo toda la noche pensando en llegar a una pista de lo que era el plan del enmascarado de azul para esa noche.

-Sal negra. Un bastón de plata. Una roca roja. Un poco de oro. Y una espada de mango negro.- Repitió por millonésima en lo que llevaba de ese día; sin lugar a dudas eran cosas bastante extrañas y sin ninguna relación en si. Pero, era justamente eso lo que le permitió observar con claridad a lo que se refería el criminal con lo de "desatar un caos en el pueblo". Ya que, aquellos materiales a buscar eran los que posiblemente se necesitarían para sellar a lo que sea que buscase invocar el demente en cuestión.

El joven soltó un resoplido cansado, durmió muy poco esa noche; y en ese instante, a sugerencia de su hermana, ya se encontraba preparándose para el baile. Pero, algo no andaba bien en todo esa situación actual. Ya que su familia se comportaba de una manera que no tenia muy en claro como era; pero se sentía hasta cierto punto, incomodo. Y era probablemente por esa sensación; o, por aquella corbata purpura que por mas que quería ponerla en su lugar; esta no se dejaba gracias a que era de una tela algo extraña y que se resbalaba de entre sus manos a cada rato.

Bufo fastidiado poco antes de meter el mismo trozo de tela dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón; dejando para después esa labor. Se miro a si mismo al espejo que tenia enfrente. Apreciando de esa manera que solamente le faltaba ese detalle; ya que, tanto los zapatos pulidos, como el pantalón y chaleco grises se mantenían en su lugar. Junto con aquella camisa celeste que resaltaba bastante. Aun debajo del saco que acababa de ponerse para completar con el conjunto.

Se acomodo cada complemento de su vestimenta; alistando hasta el ultimo detalle a tratar. Y una vez hubo realizado esto, procedió a caminar con dirección a su escritorio, o mejor dicho, a lo que se encontraba tirado a un lado de este. Su mochila café, la cual guardaba las pocas cosas que seria capaz de llevar consigo en la travesía de esa tarde que bien podría ser una bastante peligrosa.

Sus manoplas de bronce; las coloco en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. Los cristales que creo los dejó sin pensar demasiado en el tema; uno en cada bolsillo. El cristal que serbia para crear portales lo coloco en el bolsillo derecho, y con el que le tendría la trampa al criminal, procedió a dejarlo en el contrario. Las cosas estaban casi listas; solamente debía de tomarse un poco mas de tiempo para considerar los parámetros de los planes de su adversario.

Tenia en claro que los materiales que buscaría servirían para realizar el inverso de una invocación. Ósea, sellar a lo que sea que invoque aquel sujeto; pero a pesar de eso, aun debía de deducir en donde se llevaría a cabo la hazaña; puesto que para algo de ese estilo, miles de cosas podrían ser las necesarias para una invocación. Desde que solamente se realizara la conjuración con la luna en su punto máximo en el cielo; como ciertos pagos a llevar a cabo como lo eran ciertos canticos u objetos y materiales explícitos: que bien podría ser el caso de los Golems, o de Samael, de forma respectiva claramente.

Apretó con fuerza los puños en un signo de enojo colérico; puesto que por mas que quisiera desenmarañar mas al respecto de eso, sabia bien que no lo podía hacer solo.

Y era ahí cuando su mente salía de un lio para entrar a otro totalmente diferente. Con la yema de sus dedos se froto los ojos, pensando en como reaccionaria cierta rubia ante sus deseos egoístas y tercos.

Resoplo fastidiado aunque decidido. Y sin mas que hacer, se limito a salir de su habitación a paso calmado; con dirección a su estudio, lugar donde se encontraban la tabla de información con todos los detalles que había recaudado a lo largo de los días desde que se encontró por primera vez con ese par de enfermos mentales: mas sin en cambio, tan ensimismado iba en sus propios pensamientos, que no noto el como una tierna mirada llena de culpa le observaba mientras yacía escondida detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

Mabel suspiro con algo de pesadez, pensando en que quizás la situación se podía poner mala; pero aun así, era algo que debían de hacer. No solo ella, si no que también todos aquellos involucrados a los que no dudo de enviar un mensaje para que fueran preparándose. Puesto que su plan, se ponía en marcha en cuanto el chico de cabellos castaños saliera de la residencia.

Se volteo a ver a un espejo de cuerpo completo, admirando que el vestido colgado a su lado le quedaba perfectamente; tal como lo sugirió cierta muchacha con un sentido de la moda bastante acertado, a su parecer. Una sola pieza, de color rosa claro y sin tirantes; con unos cuantos adornos blancos y que combinaba con sus zapatillas y bolso de mano. El peinado estaba por hacérselo, por lo que, sin mayor detenimiento. Empezó a hacer el mismo con bastante entusiasmo; puesto que, para esa noche ella debía de pasar desapercibida y ser una mas del publico. O la menos, hasta que el evento principal se hiciera presente y ella pudiera salir a relucir junto con los demás.

 _ **En ese momento, en la residencia Gleeful;**_

-Ya te dije, Robbie. La camisa debe de ir fajada.- Gideon estaba al borde de su paciencia. Mas aun, teniendo en sus manos la labor de poner presentable a cierto gótico desalineado.

-Arg, ya entendí. Ya entendí.- Refunfuño el músico mientras llevaba a cabo esa acción mientras al mismo tiempo se veía en un espejo de buen tamaño. Uno que mostraba como se acomodaba dicha prenda dentro del pantalón negro y entubado; mismo que hacia juego con los zapatos, su corbata y el saco que le quedaba ligeramente mas grande a su talla. Aunque todos permanecían del mismo color oscuro.- A todo esto. ¿Crees que enserio podamos hace esto sin problemas?- Inquirió a la par que se giraba a ver al albino, quien mostraba un traje celeste y con camisa negra. La misma corbata con la estrella de adivinación, y una capa negra; sin duda, era alguien que gustaba de vestirse lo mas extravagante posible.

-Por su puesto. Esto es extra secreto, no habrá oportunidad para que escape.- El chico no paraba de mirarse a si mismo, disfrutando de apreciarse tan elegante. Aunque, ignorando por completo la semblante del guitarrista.

-No, no me refiero a eso.- Resoplo cansado, eran muchas las cosas que acontecieron en tan poco tiempo. Y si había algo que aun le preocupaba era el como reaccionaria ese "alguien".

-Él esta haciendo lo mismo. La escuchaste, las cosas están con una oportunidad dorada. Debemos de aprovecharla, aunque eso signifique interponernos en un plan de una sola persona.- Calculo frio, queriendo sonar igual que aquel muchacho al que le estaban escondiendo ese algo de gran calibre.

-¿Sucede algo?- Una voz con acento y bastante varonil se hizo presente, generando que el par voltease a mirar como se encontraba su amigo de cabellera larga y roja. Mismo que se presentaba ante ellos con un atuendo digno de un conde, que por cierto, se parecía bastante al traje que uso en el pasado en la fiesta de ciertos millonarios del pueblo.

-No, solamente estábamos conversando sobre…- El ex adivino no logro terminar de articular la frase, puesto que su amigo le interrumpió.

-Sobre Dipper. Me imagino.- Acertó de forma abrupta.- Sigo pensando que seria mejor que le dijéramos algo sobre esto.- Intentaba hacerlos reflexionar, pero las ordenes eran claras.

-No. Ya escuchaste por esa comunicación en privado lo vital que era no decirle nada al respecto.- Sus palabras estaban mayormente dirigidas a si mismo que a los otros dos jóvenes que le acompañaban ese momento en su casa; mas que nada era así, por que después de mucho pensar y considerar las cosas, efectivamente, no se podía hacer nada mas por su amigo castaño.

-Pero, él nos ha ayudado con este problema desde el inicio.- Le encaro el vizconde a la par que daba pasos seguros en su dirección.

-Si, y de igual forma no nos ha dicho nada al respecto sobre esa apuesta. Pacifica nos lo hizo saber con la única condición de no decirle nada al respecto. Eso, y que todo lo que habláramos sobre el tema, fuera por una llamada segura que estableció Ford ayer.- Sentencio con firmeza el chico, mientras se volteaba con dirección a su escritorio; apreciando que en este aun se encontraban algunas cosas que usaba para sus experimentos.

-Si, además. Ella lo hizo por que se preocupa por él. Y su hermana y sus tíos accedieron a este descabellado plan solamente por que sienten la misma preocupación.- Aun sin poder creer que la rubia traicionara al joven hablo con esas palabras de la forma mas seria posible. Y después de ver como el chico de cabellos blancos se sentaba en su escritorio; él procedió a descansar en su cama mientras al mismo tiempo, pensaba en que los únicos lugares donde podían hablar al respecto de todo eso, eran la residencia Gleeful, la Pines, y la Cabaña del Misterio. Donde se encontraban el resto de participantes de tal evento; y la razón por la que esos eran los únicos lugares en que se podían dar ese lujo, era por que todos se encontraban protegidos con algo de magia y seguridad extra. Cosa conveniente para evitar que alguien los espiara y se enteraran de lo que se traían entre manos.

-Aun así, sigo pensando que el plan que tiene nuestro amigo Dipper entre manos puede que sea algo superior al nuestro.- Resoplo el joven extranjero mientras se recargaba en una pared con una semblante inexpresiva.

-No importa, ya que, aunque así sea. Las cosas están ya puestas. No podemos hacer nada mas que seguir adelante.- Finalizo, mientras ponía manos a la obra con ese ultimo detalle que quería agregar a la operación de esa tarde.- _Pensaba guardar este pelo para cubrir mi casa y protegerla de Bill y sus rarezas si es que llegase a regresar. Pero, supongo que usarlo para esto no esta mal tampoco._ \- Razonaba confiado en su adiestramiento mágico; y mientras se sumergía en la labor que él mismo se confirió; dejo pensando a sus acompañantes de ese momento; quienes le miraron de reojo por unos segundos antes de resoplar cansados y de manera unísona.

 _ **En la Cabaña del Misterio;**_

-¿Por qué se cambiaron tan pronto?- Inquirió la pelirroja leñadora al entrar a la sala y así observar como sus amigas ya se encontraban vestidas para la ocasión.

-Paz fue muy clara. Debemos de prepararnos desde antes.- Candy le resto importancia al tema mientras se acomodaba los pliegues de su vestido color azul marino; uno de tela lisa, un moño en el hombro derecho y siendo solamente de ese mismo en el que tenia tirante.- Además, deberías de cambiarte desde ahora.- Comento a la par que pensaba en las consecuencias de no llegar a tiempo al lugar señalado.

-Pero aun estoy trabajando.- Se defendió al instante la muchacha a la par que se dejaba caer en una silla a un lado de la mesa y en esta, colocaba sus pies. Generando con dicha acción, las demás jóvenes le miraran con una ceja arqueada y mirada inexpresiva.- Además, voy a tener que ir disfrazada.- Quejándose con amargura, sentía y no le veía el caso a que llevara a cabo la acción de cambiar sus ropajes.

-Por que todas debemos de ir con un acompañante. Además, no te quejes. Que si vas a ir vestida de hombre es por que no logre encontrar a un chico en tan poco tiempo.- Volvió a hablarle la joven asiática, quien parecía estar demasiado enojada por el hecho de tener pleno conocimiento de quien seria la pareja de la rubia. Quien por cierto, le había hecho saber a ella y a sus amigas de la situación en la que se encontraban todos en el pueblo. Y de, por su puesto, la apuesta que realizo el joven de cabellos castaños. Mismo joven con el que no se encontraba enojada; extrañamente, puesto que. Tanto dos de sus amigas como sus tíos fruncieron el seño con malestar al ver que el muchacho había hecho algo tan imprudente como eso.

-Y es justo por eso que me quejo. ¿Por qué debemos de ir todos al baile? ¿No podemos una parte de nosotros ir con Stan y Ford?- Inquirió con determinación al mismo tiempo que veía como Grenda y Tambry se mantenían en el celular, platicando con sus respectivos novios quizás. Y de forma respectiva, ese par de chicas se mantenían ya arregladas para la ocasión; siendo la joven de súper fuerza la que se presentaba con un vestido de una pieza color ámbar. Bastante simple, pero que quedaba bien con su cabello suelto sobre su hombro izquierdo. Por su parte, la joven de estilo gótico vestía algo con mucho parentesco a sus gustos y estilos; siendo los ropajes que usaba: era un corsé con falda morada con negro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas; medias rayadas del mismo color, unas botas de cuero negras y un pequeño sombrero en su cabeza que resaltaba todo su conjunto Gothic-Loli.

-No, no podemos. Sabes el plan.- Finiquito con brusquedad la joven asiática mientras sacaba de una bolsa de papel unos ropajes negros que procedió a pasar a la chica de camisa afranelada.

-Si, si.- Resoplo con cansancio. Pensaba en las consecuencias de guardarle un secreto así al chico Pines, y del como se enojaría cuando se enterase. Pero negó al instante con la cabeza, considerando que de eso se harían cargo aquellos que decidieron y planearon todo de un momento a otro.

 _ **En la mansión McGucket-Pines;**_

-Si cuando lo espiamos con los lentes se enfureció y paso la noche afuera sin dirigirnos la palabra. Con esto le haremos llegar a un nuevo nivel de cólera.- Recitaba esas palabras el menor de los gemelos mientras veía como el par de científicos hacían lo suyo en las maquinas que tenían enfrente. Hacia rato que se encontraban trabajando en los laboratorios subterráneos; poniendo todo de ellos para poder pulir al máximo hasta el ultimo detalle de su confabulación.

-Eso no es lo importante ahora. Lo que realmente importa es que podamos capturar a uno de esos lunáticos.- Ford de igual manera no estaba muy alegre de guardarle un secreto al chico, pero este se encontraba haciendo lo mismo y con el mismo tema. Por lo que no le dejaban muchas opciones.

-Solo espero que no se enoje con la chica.- El anciano de barba larga resoplo aquello con bastante cansancio y pesadez, puesto que tenia en cuenta lo comprometida que se encontraba cierta joven con solo haber mencionado la situación que ahora abarcaba toda su atención.

 _ **Pasando el rato, en la residencia Northwest**_ ;

La joven rubia soltó un resoplido bastante sonoro en un intento de que aquellos pensamientos que le asediaban de forma constante, por fin desistieran de seguir recriminándole sus acciones y toma de decisiones. Mismas de las que no paraba ni un segundo de repasar de manera incesante; ya que, si bien quería que dejasen de martirizarla, también debía de recordar todo detalle del plan que desarrolló junto a su amiga de frenos y los tíos de la misma; puesto que, de cometer un solo error, el pueblo podía verse en un grave peligro.

Se volteó a ver en el espejo que tenia en su habitación; admirando que el vestido de color lila no presentaba ninguna imperfección, que todo estaba en orden y en su lugar. En que en su bolso de mano tenia guardado un par de cosas que seguramente le harían falta esa noche. En que su cabello se encontraba peinado de la manera correcta con una coleta alta, cubriendo parcialmente su espalda; ya que era esa parte de su atuendo la que presentaba un detalle de encaje con rosas negras. Siendo esa la zona mas expuesta casi hasta llegar a su cadera. Los guantes de una tonalidad mas oscura generaban un contraste de buen ver al igual que el par de zapatillas del mismo color. Y sin mencionar que agregaba como ultimo detalle, los pendientes de diamantes que conservaba aun después de tantos años juntos con un collar de piedras preciosas de colores suaves que le adornaba por encima de la clavícula.

Regresó la mirada a sus propios ojos. Apreciando el poco maquillaje que usó para la ocasión al igual que la mueca de enfado que aun perduraba en su semblante. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar? ¿Qué razón tenia para seguir enojada con él? La culpa se la dividirían entre cuatro personas con el pretexto de no dejarle solo. Pero, aun así, por que a pesar de todo lo planeado, ¿por qué mantenía ese enfado casi injustificado? Quería responderse a si misma en un acto de reflexión, pero le fue imposible con esos golpes ligeros en su puerta.

-Pacifica, querida. Llegaron por ti.- La voz autoritaria de su padre en ese momento le pareció que sonaba demasiado suave y comprensible. Cosa bastante extraña, pero que, de una u otra forma, le generaba una sensación de calidez. Resopló con pesadez una ultima vez, y tras armarse de valor, hablo.

-Ya voy.- Fue la única forma en que se le ocurrió contestar; mas que nada, por que repaso por enésima vez el mismo plan que rondaba su cabeza con insistencia. Cosa que comenzaba a molestarle, quizá, por que indicaba a la perfección que estaba obsesionada con el tema en cuestión; y que esa obsesión, era bastante parecida con el joven con quien se supone debería de encontrarse molesta y risueña: extraña combinación, por cierto.

Salió con paso lento de su cuarto, su mirar en ningún momento bajo de la altura de sus ojos; manteniéndose siempre con la misma al frente. Indicando que no titubearía en ningún instante de sus acciones. Los escalones resonaron con el golpe de las agujas de su calzado, indicando a sus padres que le abrieran la puerta para poder despedirse de ambos muchachos. Tanto de su hija que bajaba con paso lento. Como del joven de cabellos castaños que esperaba a un metro de la entrada con una rosa blanca en la mano derecha y su mejor sonrisa. Una que esperaba no denotara el nerviosismo que sentía al igual que la comezón que le atormentaba con fuerza. Una sonrisa que esperaba fuera capaz de guardar todo el lio que existía en su cabeza dado el repaso constante de los pasos a seguir de su plan; quizás era un poco mas paranoico de lo que pensó en un inicio, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

-Nos vemos en la noche, hija. Diviértete.- Le deseaba su madre al mismo tiempo que admiraba la belleza de su cría a los rayos de un sol próximo a ocultarse.

-Te esperamos a las diez.- Las palabras del patriarca iban dirigidas a su hija, pero la severidad de su mirada se encontraba posada directamente en los ojos del muchacho, quien soltó una risa nerviosa al ver la sutil amenaza que confería esa indicación.

-Hasta la noche, padres. Los quiero.- Suave y tierna, fingió normalidad lo mas que pudo mientras se medio giraba en dirección a sus progenitores; quienes sonrieron de inmediato antes de ver como el par de chicos partían con dirección a la zona correspondiente. Claro que, no sin antes de que la chica aceptara el presente de forma correcta, aunque algo inexpresiva.

-T-Te ves bien. D-Demasiado.- Nervioso y con algo de sobre esfuerzo, el chico logro articular esas palabras mientras caminaban enganchados de los brazos con dirección al salón del pueblo. Mientras muy dentro de si mismo, una voz de raciocinio, o así la quería ver, le gritaba con fuerza que expresara ya aquello que quería decirle a su cita de esa tarde.

-Gracias. ¿Por qué no traes corbata?- El tonó de voz que usó con ese cuestionamiento ya sonaba por si solo con demasiada fuerza, cosa que le indico al chico que efectivamente, aquello que se temía, era verdad; ella continuaba molesta con él por su idiotez cometida y lo que buscaba decirle no afloraría con tanta facilidad; pero aun así, debía de hacerlo, debía de decirle a esa chica, que fue un idiota.

-A-Ah. Eso… bueno… y-yo no pude…- Del bolsillo de su pantalón extrajo el trozo de tela; mismo que tenia con la particularidad de combinar con el atuendo de la joven Northwest, quien miro asombrada por un segundo aquello que le era exhibido. Y tras un momento de cuestionamiento propio, soltó un ligero suspiro a la par que lo tomaba entre sus dedos con delicadeza.

-Acércate. Lo hare yo.- Un poco de rubor asalto sus mejillas a la par que le indicaba con la otra mano que cargara su bolso, de donde por cierto; sobresalía el presente de esa tarde, aunque, solamente sostendría el accesorio un momento en lo que realizaba la acción. Cosa que no tardo en llevar a cabo el joven muchacho; quien apretó en su mano dicha pieza de moda antes de dar un paso con dirección a ella. Ella, quien a pesar de mostrarse enojada con él, aun permanecía con un rostro hermoso y mirada cálida y tierna; mismos rasgos que le provocaron una ardiente sensación en su pecho.- Es una corbata de muy buena calidad. No me sorprende que no pudieras amarrarla, se resbala demasiado.- Le indicó, aunque para ella no era cosa de otro mundo, puesto que al terminar de hablar, la labor estaba finalizada.

-Lo siento.- Expresó de la nada su acompañante mientras que mantenía la mirada agachada. Detalle que le reveló a la muchacha que, su cabello castaño le llegaba poco más abajo de sus ojos; ocultándolos así de su vista.

-Como dije, está bien. Es normal que aún no te acostumbres a maniobrar esa tela, por lo que no tienes de que...- No le fue posible terminar de hablar, ya que el chico alzó su frente con determinación. Mostrando una mirada con un brillo bastante peculiar.

-No me refiero a eso. Perdón, por haber hecho lo que hice, sé que estuvo mal. Pero, sentía que era lo necesario, ya que, tengo un plan.- Se escucho como apretaba los puños en seña de no retractarse en su misión. Y aunque ella se esperaba ese comportamiento, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-S-Se que es así. Y también se que no me lo dirás, así que dejemos el tema. ¿Quieres?- Agacho su mirar a la par que le arrebataba su bolso y empezaba su andar nuevamente.- _Total, todo esto es lo que se supone que debería de pasar. No me dirás nada, ni yo a ti, por mas triste que sea._ \- Queriendo dejar detrás toda posible discusión que surgiese por la falta de comprensión de uno de los dos, esperando que la aspereza y pesadez de su voz fuera suficientemente firme como para dejarle en claro las cosas al muchacho; solamente continuo andando hasta que fue detenida por una afirmación que se encontraba fuera de los planes.

-Te equivocas.- Esas palabras bastaron para que se detuviera en seco y mirara estupefacta a la nada misma mientras procesaba esa declaración.- No quiero esconderte esto, lo pensé mucho tiempo; suficiente como para declarar que sin ti no podré hacer nada.- Ella le volteo a mirar a la par que mostraba completamente lo sorprendida que quedo al verse envuelta en la situación.

- _E-Esto se supone que no deba de pasar. P-Pero, si es algo que debería de molestarme por que pone en juego todo lo que planeamos… ¿por qué siento esa sensación cálida en mi pecho? ¿Por qué me siento feliz de que diga esas palabras?-_ Se preguntaba con nerviosismo y aires de felicidad bastante notorios. Cosa que le recordaba una detalle mas; esa era una cita para un baile formal. Una que el joven mismo le invito a salir a ella misma.

-Elise. Perdón por haberte metido en esta situación. En esta apuesta sin sentido, que solo es una pelea entre él y yo. Pero, la situación puede que se me escape de las manos. ¿Podrías- empezó a hablar a la par que de su bolsillo del chaleco extraía una piedra color rojo- ayudarme a detenerlo?- el tiempo se paro en cuanto formulo esa pregunta. La cabeza de la muchacha se apago por completo, ese muchacho que era el mas obstinado y necio de todos, en ese preciso instante, le pedía ayuda- Se, que nosotros dos podremos con él.- Una sonrisa con ligera complicidad fue suficiente para que ella saliera de su ensimismamiento, generando que sus ojos azules se posaran un momento en los suyos, para cambiar a ver aquel pequeño fragmento de piedra aparentemente mágica. Misma que mantenía una marca bastante peculiar encima de ella.

-¿D-De que se trata el plan?- Sabia que las cosas saldrían mal si es que no ocurría un milagro, pero, no fue capaz de negarse a la propuesta de él. Él quien le miraba con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción mientras sus ojos despedían un brillo que le indicaba lo feliz que le hacia el saber que ella estaba de su lado.

-Pues…- le paso el cristal para que lo admirara mientras él se acomodaba la corbata por debajo del chaleco; dejando su atuendo finalizado por fin- es algo que será mejor hablarlo en un lugar mas cerrado, ven.- Extendió su mano a Pacifica, quien sin dudarlo la tomó al mismo tiempo que no paraba de apreciar aquel misterioso objeto. Ambos empezaron a andar con pasos lentos por las calles del pueblo. Hasta que en un punto en especifico, el muchacho detuvo su avance; quedando aun lado de una calle que estaba aun lado de la avenida principal; pasaron un segundo sin hacer nada, para después, proceder a abrir una puerta secreta en una pared. Una que se abrió en cuanto Dipper presionó una placa falsa que se mantenía oculta tras un grafiti de un ojo tachado.- Por aquí…- Indico con cortesía a la par que guiaba a la muchacha aun tomándola de la mano.

-¿Los pasajes de la sociedad del ojo cegado?- Cuestiono con algo de confusión al ver que estarían por caminar y atravesar el pueblo por debajo del mismo.

-Es la forma mas segura de contarte todo.- Accionando un mecanismo de la pared derecha del corredor en donde se encontraban; cerro la entrada que tomaron.

-Bueno, en ese caso; y dado que ya es seguro. ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado?- Inquirió en un vago intento de mantenerse enojada con el chico. Pero ahora le era casi imposible; mas que nada, por que ahora le ahogaba la culpa.

-Pues es sencillo. ¿Ves ese cristal que tienes?- Volvió a colocarse a como estaban cuando caminaban por las calles del pueblo; con los brazos entrelazados.- Esta creado a base de alquimia y con un poco de ciencia y magia.- Creyó haberse explicado, pero la semblante de interrogante de la muchacha le hizo saber qu no fue así.- Es… complicado. Empecé a investigar la alquimia gracias a que C-Beth me proporciono uno de esos cristales; y me hizo saber que algunos humanos los combinaron con ciencias extrañas en el pasado. Y cuando fui a dar a la cabaña para sacar de esta un libro que hacia mención de dicha ciencia; encontré muchas similitudes con la magia que usaban los enmascarados. Como el circulo de invocación para los Golems o para Samael. Ya que ambos estaban hechos de cierta forma que usaba una formula además de un conjuro mágico. Cosa que me dio a entender que estaban fusionando ambos para tener aun mas éxito con lo que hacían. Después, al caer por el pozo sin fondo y tener tiempo de sobra para estudiar el libro, deduje que se podía hacer lo mismo por nuestra parte. Pero, no fue si no hasta que leí los libros de Candy que entendí algo fundamental; hay, dentro de la alquimia, un objeto tan poderoso que puede burlar los principios básicos de las ciencias. La piedra Filosofal. Y es muy probable que ellos la tengan; ya que explicaría a la perfección el como han podido realizar todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora con tan poco tiempo.- La seriedad le reino por un instante, cosa que le llamo bastante la atención a la joven rubia; quien no apartaba ni por un momento la vista del castaño a pesar de encontrarse caminando por un lugar bastante peculiar.- Y fue ahí cuando levante un plan adecuado. Usando materiales que permiten la transmisión constante de la energía; junto con una formula alquímica que utiliza un funcionamiento especial, puedo lograr que: combinándolo todo con el cristal de poder, en el momento adecuado logre crear una fisura energética en su piedra filosofal, desestabilizándola y destruyéndola. O al menos, volverla menos útil.- Le había prestado atención a todo lo mencionado, pero aun así no le fue posible el asimilar todo lo dicho de manera tan rápida.

-D-De acuerdo… ¿Y como piensas que sea ese momento adecuado?- Inquirió tras un rato de reflexión en silencio. Mismo que aprovecho para asimilar lo mejor posible la forma en que llego a ese plan.

-Fácil. Él me traicionara.- Esa declaración solamente logro alarmar mas a la joven de cabellos dorados; ya que, durante la tarde del día pasado; Ford se llevo mas de una hora en explicarles a todos que los objetos a traer por parte del chico, eran para realizar una invocación en ves de exterminar la misma. Pero, que de ello se diera cuenta el joven, fue digno de una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la chica.- Lo hará, ya que los objetos que necesitamos traer son para llevar a cabo una invocación. Pero, es ahí donde entra en juego "esto".- Con su mano pidió aquella pieza de color bermellón. Misma que le fue regresada para que pudiese ser guardada en el lugar de donde la sacó.- En el momento en que aquel enfermo accione el sello de invocación; este mismo se realizara como debe de ser hasta cierto punto; cuando reaccione la piedra a la invocación. Se vera igual que un revote, pero además de causarle daños al invocador; la fuente de energía que se uso se desestabilizara hasta que se autodestruya.- Orgulloso, posaba su mirar al frente del camino, ignorando por completo que la chica a su lado mostraba una semblante de preocupación. Mas que nada, por que el plan que él tenia conllevaba menos riesgos al parecer; aunque, nada pudo hacer. El joven Pines se movió raudo y veloz accionando un mecanismo de pared para abrirse paso al exterior; llevándolos justo a una cuadra de la entrada a la zona del baile.- Pero, será mejor que actuemos como una pareja mas. El ritual se debe de llevar a cabo al atardecer dado que representa la caída de dios a los pies del hombre.- Nuevamente, una expresión de desconcierto adorno el rostro de la rubia; quien otra vez: no pudo decir nada al respecto, ya que ambos empezaron a andar con dirección a su destino.

Ambos, caminando con los brazos entrelazados y por la avenida principal que llegaba a cerrarse por tener en uno de sus lados, el salón del pueblo. Aunque, varios metros antes de este, la gente ya se encontraba reunida; todos los que asistían lo hacían con atuendos que eran lo mas elegante posible. Y todos, sin excepción alguna, volteaban a ver a la joven pareja que recién llegaban. Inclusive una pareja conformada por una chica de cabellos castaños y un muchacho de larga melena pelirroja; quienes desde las sombras provocadas por el edificio al que se adentraba la multitud, observaban de manera calmada mientras se esforzaban por no llamar la atención. Por su parte, otra pareja mas; esta un poco mas extraña, conformada por una pelinegra con lentes y un "chico" de su estatura; con pecas y rojiza cabellera, que usaba un monóculo y sombrero de copa, en donde ocultaba perfectamente que era su cabello aquello que adornaba su rostro y no un vello facial verdadero. Una vez adentro, una nueva pareja mantuvo su mirar en ese par de jóvenes; siendo esta vez, los casi adultos mas góticos que había en el poblado: ambos, en una esquina del lugar, ocultando su presencia lo mejor posible. Para finalmente, tras el escenario, recién se ocultaban un par mas. Siendo este, una chica bastante parecida al joven de cabellos castaños que recién se adentro al recinto, y aun lado de ella, un chico albino que mantenía en su mano un teléfono celular con el que hablaba por una red segura para indicar los pasos a llevar a cabo.

Por su parte, y volviendo con el par del principio que apenas tenían un muy breve rato de estar en las instalaciones; no hacían mas que mirar a su alrededor en busca de algo en particular. La finta. Ya que, y aunque no lo explicara el chico, debían de buscar los objetos que les fueron indicados; para así, poder engañar al criminal y así, poder posicionarlo en una situación desventajosa para él.

-¿Los encontraste?- Inquirió Pacifica a la par que no paraba de mirar a su alrededor, pero claro, indicando con la mirada a sus compañeros de que estos se ocultaran mejor; ya que si ella pudo verlos, en un descuido su acompañante también lo haría y las cosas no saldrían como debiesen.

-Solamente tengo ubicada la espada y el bastón.- Desde que la multitud de gente empezó a voltear a verlos, él de igual manera comenzó a indagar con la mirada todos los detalles del lugar, queriendo rebuscar hasta en el ultimo recoveco de ser necesario con tal de encontrar los materiales de distracción.

-¿Dónde están?- Impresionada por su velocidad, le volteo a ver, y como única respuesta; un movimiento de mentón que señalaba a distintos puntos en el lugar. Generando así que, la adolescente volteara la mirada y encontrara como adornos de pared, los objetos mencionados. A la derecha la espada; y en el muro contrario, el bastón.

-Muy bien. Gente del pueblo, quisiera agradecer la presencia de todos esta tarde.- El alcalde Tyler se presentaba enfrente de todos mientras subía a la tarima y alzaba los brazos en seña de jubilo.- Por lo que, no me resta mas que dar por iniciado el baile formal de Gravity Falls.- Expreso de igual manera en que comenzó a hablar, y ante tal; los presentes celebraron con alegría y deseos de que se diera inicio aquello que querían. Y que por cierto, no se hizo esperar; puesto que una melodía comenzó a sonar por parte de un pequeño grupo de personas que tenían en su poder distintos instrumentos que comenzaron a tocar en cuanto el afeminado hombre les diera la seña con la mano.

Un silencio se genero en el amplio lugar poco antes de que una melodía resonara con armonía. La gente, comenzó a abrirse paso y dejar la zona de baile libre para aquellos animados a abrir la danza de esa noche. Quienes por cierto, al parecer fueron en un inicio el mismo par que llamaba tanto la atención; ese par que, ni siquiera se esforzó por moverse de su lugar.

-¿D-Dipper?- Le llamo con nerviosismo al ver que ahora eran con mucha mas razón, el centro de atención. Pero el chico simplemente se volteo a ella de manera completa, poniéndose enfrente a la par que alzaba las manos en posición de comenzar.

-Esto nos permitirá mirar todo lo que nos rodea.- Quiso, por todas sus fuerzas, sonar como si aquello fuera la prioridad, pero, no lo logro. El rubor en su rostro indico que estaba igual de nervioso que ella; aunque, no por ser el centro de atención; si no, por estar a punto de comenzar una danza con aquella chica. Misma que reacciono por instinto propio y de forma automática. Posicionando sus brazos de la manera correcta para comenzar a bailar como era debido.

El compas de la música cambio, y con él, ese par tan particular comenzaron con el danzar. De un lado a otro, ese vals sonaba con fuerza muy dentro de ellos. Ellos, quienes se miraban de manera atenta a los ojos mientras sentían como sus corazones comenzaban a latir con fuerza estrepitosa. El rubor no dejaba su gobierno en los rostros de ambos; ya que, por mas controlados que fueran, seguían sintiendo pena de lo que estaban haciendo. Claro que, si bien ambos parecían concentrados en esa labor, cada uno tenia pensamientos distintos golpeando con fuerza en su subconsciente.

Dipper, se decía a si mismo que fue un idiota al no comentarle su plan desde antes a la rubia. Misma a quien no podía parar de mirar con demasiado gusto; se sentía en una situación que por mas vergonzosa que fuera, aun así le gustaba demasiado. Tanto, que olvido por completo lo que estaba haciendo. Dejando que su mente se concentrara únicamente en disfrutar del tacto, del aroma a rosas tan cerca de sus fosas nasales: aquella escancia que tanto le gustaba. Simplemente, se dejo la oportunidad de disfrutar aquello por unos momentos; mas que nada, por que se lo merecía. Ya después se pelearía con un sujeto y sus rarezas. Por ahora, disfrutaba del baile que era llevado a cabo con tanto placer.

Pacifica, por su parte: se sentía maravillada por la escena que se encontraba viviendo con tanta armonía. Los pasos rápidos y lentos que seguían el ritmo elegante de ese vals coqueto. La sensación de calidez que le provocaban las manos del chico Pines encima de ella; al igual que esa mirada tan tierna que le era dedicada. Sin duda, seductor, eso podía definir al joven que en ese momento no paraba de verla y causarle un estremecimiento en lo mas profundo de su ser. Aunque, ese gustoso placer se veía a ratos interrumpidos por el pesar de saber que los planes de todos estaban poniéndose en marcha. Y que, lo mas probable era que chocaran en un punto, arruinándose mutuamente; cosa que debía de prevenir cuanto antes. Mas, como si el destino le hubiese escuchado, un ligero empujón por parte de alguien mas hizo que cayera en los brazos de su acompañante; aunque no por eso detuvieron el baile. Solamente le hizo darse cuenta, que en el transcurso de sus actos, habían alentado a la demás gente para que de igual manera comenzaran a bailar junto con ellos.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Elise?- La voz del chico sonó con dulzura en su oído derecho, provocando que soltara un suspiro de enamorada.

-Claro que lo estoy, Dip.- Respondió a lo bajo al mismo tiempo en que se decidía a olvidar todo lo que la agobiaba. Ya después se preocuparía de las consecuencias que sucedían al tener demasiados planes.


	62. Imposible de Realizar

_**De acuerdo... Este... Ejem... Jejeje... Este capitulo sera un poco mas corto que los anteriores gracias a ligeras complicaciones al realizarlo. La verdad, me costo bastante hacerlo. Me hizo falta mucha inspiracion (No me pregunten por que, no lo se xD) Pero, el hecho es que aun asi me esforce bastante en hacerlo. Y espero que sea de su agrado lo que les prepare; mas que nada, por que dentro de una semana comienza con las cosas grandes. XD Pero bueno, si les gusto el capitulo, espero que me lo hagan saber por medio de un Review. Y de igual manera, espero que si no les parecio algo en particular o me fallo algo, me lo hagan saber. Recuerden, es mi primer fic a pesar de tener tantos capitulos... XD**_

 ** _Pero, bueno, empecemos. La serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un fan y para fans con el unico proposito de entretener y sin animos de lucro. Espero les guste lo que escribi esta semana; descuiden, la siguiente se los compensare un poco... :3_**

 ** _Lector; Que bien que la serie te guste tanto. La verdad a mi tambien me gusta demasida, por lo que no tienes de que preocuparte, no pienso dejarla inconclusa. :D En cuanto a lo que pasara entre ellos dos, jejeje... bueno, tendras que averiguarlo. :)_**

 ** _SonrisaDulce207; Jejeje... Si, la verdad es que me pregunte por que no habias comentado. Pero ahora que dices que si, bueno, creo saber cual fue tu Review. Pero, en fin. Me alegro de que te haya gustado lo que planee al igual que los detalles que puse para la serie. X3 En cuanto a lo que pasara entre esos dos, bueno, jejeje... Solo te resta leer lo que pasara. :D_**

 _ **AlquimistOHSO3; Me alegra que te guste la serie al igual que mi forma de hacerla. Espero que sigas leyendo y comentado la misma. Ya que eso me indica que lo estoy haciendo bien. :D**_

 ** _PD: PUEDE QUE TENGAMOS INCOMBENIENTES CON LOS REVIEWS, ASI QUE NO DESESPEREN POR SI OCURRE ALGO. ¿Si? :D_**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 41: Imposible de Realizar**_

La canción que se mantenía sonando finalmente terminaba; los aplausos le siguieron de forma estrepitosa al igual que los virotes y chiflidos muy al estilo campirano. Los presentes que se limitaron a ver como los primeros valientes se animaban a danzar una pieza no desistían en sus aminos de alabar el adiestramiento de los demás al verles en tanta sincronía con el ritmo de la música. Y todo estruendo en conjunto se llegaba a escuchar en el exterior del lugar y unos metros a su alrededor; siendo perfectamente perceptibles para dos ancianos mayores que miraban un dispositivo del tamaño de una consola de videojuegos normal pero con una pantalla integrada; mismo aparato que maniobraban para ver que era lo que sucedía por los alrededores.

-Parece ser que se divierten. ¿No, seis dedos?- Stan intentaba tener un poco de platica dado que le aburría demasiado el no hacer nada mas que vigilar lo que les rodeaba. Inclusive le había quitado hasta la mas pequeña pelusa a su querido traje negro que tanto le distinguía a pesar de ya no ser dueño de la trampa turística del bosque.

-Supongo que así es. Espero que esa diversión no se vaya y que las cosas no salgan mal.- Deseo el mayor a la par que se acomodaba la gabardina a manera que esta no le molestara en caso de tener que correr. Llevaba el mismo conjunto que años en el pasado; ya que pensaba que con este se sentiría mas a gusto para llevar a cabo lo que sea que pudiere pasar.

-Bueno, eso lo deseamos los dos. Aunque, repíteme nuevamente, ¿por qué nosotros estamos aquí aislados?- Se aburría como ostra y eso no lo podía negar a nadie.

-¿Te querías vestir de mujer y que fueras mi pareja?- Casi provocándolo, le insulto con burla, alegoría y ventaja; puesto que creyó que el chascarrillo seria bastante conveniente para la situación en la que se encontraban.

-No me refiero a eso, cerebrito.- bufo fastidiado y herido por la "sugerencia"- Me refiero a que bien pudimos meternos a escondidas al baile.- Argumento antes de voltear su cabeza con dirección al edificio de donde se escuchaba todo el bullicio

-Resaltaríamos demasiado. Además, somos la primera línea de ataque; por lo que debemos de mantenernos vigilantes y atentos a que cualquier cosa sucediera. Sin mencionar, de que, si se llegara a acontecer algo fuera de lo normal; nosotros nos debemos de mover rápido y con dirección hacia los hechos; por lo que, este lugar oculto de todos es perfecto para esa labor.- Detallo sin piedad los parámetros de la parte del plan que les correspondía; generando así que su gemelo le mirara inexpresivo.

-¿Y que si el chico lo tiene todo bajo control?- La posibilidad existía; y esta se había plantado en su cabeza esa misma mañana al ver que el chico se encontraba dando vueltas por su habitación mientras indagaba en todos sus diarios y diversos libros de conocimientos extensos; modificando lo que posiblemente era su estrategia para esa tarde.

-Aunque así sea, conoces el plan. A partir de que cortamos la comunicación de ayer, ya no se podrá modificar nada de este. Así que, aunque Dipper tenga un plan mejor, solo nos quedará obstruirlo y llevar a cabo el nuestro que es más seguro.- Habló con severidad en un intento de convencerse a él y no solamente a su hermano: quien parecía no estar satisfecho con esa respuesta.

-Pero, ¿y si nuestro plan no es mejor que el suyo? ¿Y si Dipper descubrió algo de esos sujetos y ese algo lo ignoramos por completo?- Ambos, dudaron con esas palabras. Por lo que, solo intercambiaron miras de culpa e incertidumbre.

-En ese caso, que sea una lección para todos.- Resopló esa respuesta con muy poco gusto; puesto que, a pesar de todo; si las cosas salían mal al final. La situación no serviría para nada más que recordarles a todos y a cada uno de ellos, que no es bueno guardarse algo al respecto de ese tema.

El par de gemelos dieron por terminado el tema en cuanto soltaron un resoplido cansado y frustrado por verse en ese escenario. Para después, solamente dignarse a dirigir la mirada con dirección a la puesta de sol cercana a suceder; misma que les daba un presentimiento algo preocupante. Ya que la mayoría de las cosas que tenían que ver con ese par de enfermos solían suceder a los alrededores de esa hora especifica del día.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la Mansión McGucket-Pines;  
**_  
Las maquinas que tenia enfrente suya sonaban sin ninguna complicación ni alarma de nada en especifico. Tanto así, que pensó seriamente el descargar un juego de computadora con la finalidad de entretenerse por un rato. Pero, el recordar que los computadores que maniobraba no eran suyos le hacia desistir de esas inmensas ganas de concentrar su atención en algo mas. En algo mas que no era vigilar las calles del pueblo en busca de un comportamiento extraño.

-¿Cuanto tiempo falta para que suceda algo entretenido?- Inquirió con su típico buen humor, causando que su novia; quien se sentaba a su lado realizando la misma labor, riera por el comentario. Aunque de igual manera genero que el anciano detrás suyo se volteara a verlo con gracia.

-No se sabe. Por eso tienes que estar atento, Soos.- Comentó a la par que se acariciaba la barba.

-Rayos. No me lo tome a mal, pero era mas divertido cuando estaba loco.- Se burlo a la par que admiraba los planos que tenia en la pared.- Digo, en el pasado no hubiera dudado en hacer un robot gigante para la ocasión.- Nuevamente la broma les causo gracia a sus compañeros de sitio; y aunque las risas se hicieron presentes, de igual manera se apagaron gradualmente.

-Lo se, pero, para esto se necesita un poco de discreción. Digo, te recuerdo que debemos de ocultarlo de Dipper.- Esas palabras fueron las que pusieron serios a los tres, quienes pensaron las cosas por un instante. Era verdad lo que se decía; debían de ocultar el plan que habían hecho de su tan querido amigo, pero solamente por la razón de que este les estaba ocultando algo de mayor nivel. Aunque, prefirieron no seguir con el rumbo que había tomado la platica; prefirieron volver a su trabajo; vigilar por encima lo que llegase a suceder en el pueblo: gracias a los nano-robots esparcidos y que se colocaron alrededor del mismo.

 _ **Fuera del salón del pueblo;  
**_  
Junto al edificio en el cual se escuchaba de nueva cuenta la música de vals; un cuarteto de jóvenes se mantenían mirando en todas direcciones al mismo tiempo en que prestaban su atención a que dentro del complejo las cosas aun no se tornaran extrañas de alguna manera u otra, pero claro, el aburrimiento siempre se podría dar en cualquier situación.

-Lo malo es que ni siquiera podemos ir a bailar un poco.- Refunfuño Grenda en una pequeña cólera antes de sentir como se incluían en su grupo otro par bastante peculiar.

-Bueno, antes de que nos lo pregunten. Pacifica nos hizo señas de que abandonáramos el lugar ya que llamábamos demasiado la atención.- Robbie explico de manera breve lo que le hizo saber la joven rubia con una serie de señas bastante extrañas; mismas que realizaba a la par que se mantenía aun lado del joven de cabellos castaños que concentraba su atención en buscar aquello que le fue pedido. Aunque, eso no era lo importante en ese instante, si no, que para él resultaba mas preciso el mantener en su vista aquella camioneta estacionada a unas calles debajo de donde se encontraban; vehículo en donde habían procedido a guardar todo lo que consideraron importante para la operación.

-En ese caso, ya somos seis afuera, dos adentro, dos a lo lejos y tres en la mansión.- Razono la chica de anteojos antes de acomodárselos y mirar a sus compañeros en esa noche. Robbie, Tambry, Marius, Grenda y Wendy. Ellos se encargarían de seguir a lo lejos al chico Pines para ver que no tenga contacto en ningún momento con el enmascarado; y cuando llegase la oportunidad, se lanzarían al combate. Y sabían que este sucedería, por el simple hecho de tratar con un sujeto completamente desquiciado.

-Si. Aunque, hay algo que me preocupa…- habló la chica de pelo teñido antes de que los presentes le interrogaran con la mirada cual era ese detalle- Pacifica hacia unas señas un tanto extrañas; pero, creo que quiere que nos detengamos.- Recordando como la joven de ojos azules hacia una clara seña de pasar su mano de forma horizontal por su cuello; le comentó su inquietud a los demás, quienes intercambiaron miradas entre ellos.

-Aunque eso quiera, el plan esta hecho. No se puede dar marcha atrás.- Finalizo la chica Chiu antes de mirar por la ventana del lugar y posar la misma en aquel joven de cabellos castaños. Dejando a los chicos que le acompañaban con una mirada algo preocupada y con cierta desidia al querer continuar con lo que se tenia tramado; pero poco era lo que se podía hacer con respecto a abandonar. Ya no se podían comunicar entre ellos; simplemente, podían proseguir con todo manteniendo la esperanza de que las cosas no se terminasen saliendo de control.

 _ **Dentro del Salón;**_

El chico Gleeful no podía hacer mas que sonreír ante la inocencia que presenciaba la castaña delante suyo; quien solamente se mantenía grabando los bailes de su hermano con algo de alegría al mismo tiempo que se excusaba de su comportamiento diciéndose a si misma y a él; que nunca se perdía la oportunidad de conmemorar un buen recuerdo.

Ya había pasado algo de rato desde que se metieron detrás del telón que cubría el mapa del pueblo en aquel sitio tan peculiar. Y lo único que se la pasaban haciendo, era en cuidar con la mirada el que aquel muchacho encontrase todos los ingredientes para el desenlace tan peculiar que tendría su velada. Se miro los pies, pensando para sus adentros que no lamentaba estar tras bambalinas esa noche; puesto que se acostumbro a esa sensación en tan poco tiempo. Tanto, que no supo en que instante su cabeza dejo de recriminarle a los pueblerinos que nunca supieran de sus hazañas y que, paso a desear que esa paz que les veía vivir con emoción; nunca terminase.

Si, era esa la forma en que ahora pensaba: aunque de igual forma, sabia que era probable el hecho de que el chico sobre el cual mantenían vigilancia también pensara así. En que era su deber velar por la paz y la felicidad de las demás personas; cosa que se encontraban haciendo los dos en ese preciso instante; uno de ellos, buscando los objetos que probablemente eran para tenderle una trampa a cierto asesino serial. Y el otro; espiando por detrás de las sombras al primero mientras mantiene en su mente la idea de retener al mismo criminal.

-Acaban de terminar su quinto baile.- Expreso por lo bajo la chica de aparato dental y que le daba una sonrisa amplia mientras enseñaba su dispositivo móvil con un video recién grabado.

-En ese caso no debe de faltar mucho para que se pongan en marcha y tomen las cosas necesarias para el ritual.- Espetó confiado en sus instintos, a la par que, se acomodo aun lado de la muchacha y posó su mirar por el pequeño hueco que formaba la gruesa pieza de tela guinda que les serbia de escondite.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- Inquirió ella al verle confiado y expectante de que las cosas comenzaran en el siguiente descanso.

-Por que es lo que yo haría.- Finalizo la conversación al encontrar a su objetivo recargado en una mesa de bocadillos mientras sorbía con avidez un vaso de ponche, quizás por que le faltaba un poco los líquidos al encontrarse bailando tanto bajo unas potentes luces que le alumbraban. Respiraba un poco agitado, ignorando por completo que era observado desde las sombras por su antiguo enemigo y su hermana; solamente mantenía su semblante seria y concentrada en las cosas que debía de resolver en esa misma puesta de sol.

Pasó su mirar por la mesa en la cual mantenía una de sus manos mientras que la otra bajaba lentamente el utensilio desechable con el que sorbió la hidratante bebida. Habían ya encontrado cuatro de cinco cosas; y eso, encontrar era hablar de mas. Ya que la espada, el bastón y la sal negra; se encontraban a simple vista. Las primeras dos, colgadas en los laterales de la habitación: por otra parte, el ultimo descubrimiento se mantenía en el mismo mueble delante suyo; ya que estaba para condimentar los pequeños aperitivos que se sirvieron para todos.

-¿Todo bien?- Una voz le saco de su aletargamiento, generando que se volteara a verle con un seño un tanto sorprendido. Pacifica se mostraba delante suyo puesto que se detuvo a esperar a que terminase de rehidratarse.

-Si, después de este baile, comenzaremos. O al menos, eso me gustaría decir; aun no encontramos un poco de oro que podamos "tomar prestado".- Hablando por lo bajo, se acerco a la muchacha de un movimiento que podía malentenderse, pero no había tiempo para pensar en esa clase de detalles, ya que este mismo estaba cada vez mas en su contra y aun no habían dado con el ultimo de los materiales.

-Ah, para eso; podemos usar "este"…- El guante de su mano derecha fue recorrido hasta la muñeca; mostrando debajo de este, una esclava de oro muy bien detallada.- _Lo bueno, es que Dipper jamás vio el regalo que le dio McGucket a Mabel por regresar al pueblo._ \- Pensó para sus adentros al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa encantadora al chico, ocultando de esa manera, las intenciones de mostrarle ese dorado objeto.

-¿E-Estas segura?- Cuestiono el muchacho sin estar completamente convencido de hacer uso de la joyería de la chica para un propósito desconocido.

-Descuida. Entiendo los riesgos.- Fue simple, ya que debía de dejar totalmente en claro que no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta. Mas que nada, por que su castaña amiga tampoco lo aceptó.- Pero, antes de que vayamos. ¿No crees que podrías decirme en donde se llevara a cabo todo este circo?- Casi de manera automática, fingió fastidio al mismo tiempo en que se cruzaba de brazos, negándose a que pasaran por alto ese detalle.

-Oh, si. Eso. Bueno, es muy complicado; lleva un proceso.- Se intento escapar, mas que nada, por que era verdad aquello que decía. Para él fue tedioso el dar con la idea principal de los sucesos.

-Lo soportare.- Desafío con esa pose que le volvía tonto por un segundo, aunque, tras recuperar la compostura, el joven chico no pudo hacer mas que soltar un ligero suspiro. Pensando en que aun faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que la canción que se encontraba sonando acabara; y con ella, diera inicio la nueva con la que se pondrían a trabajar.

-Bueno. En ese caso, te lo diré…- con una seña de la mano izquierda; le pidió aproximarse hacia la mesa- Va a suceder pasando la cascada superior que da a la cabaña del misterio. Cerca del mirador.- Ante aquella mención, la joven Northwest abrió los ojos como platos, mostrándole al muchacho la sorpresa que le genero el escuchar aquello; aunque, de igual manera, dándole a entender que debía de explicarse.- Lo supe al ver un mapa de Gravity Falls. Al norte; desde el centro del pueblo a tres kilómetros, da el almacén de donde se invocaron a los Golems. Después, al noreste, pasando de cerca la cueva de los Hombres-Tauro; aun kilometro y medio: fue la invocación de Samael. Así que, pensé que podría estar relacionado. Por lo que, buscando a un kilometro y medio al noroeste desde el centro del pueblo; encontré un terreno que tanto las condiciones del suelo, como las cosas que nos pidió para- la mirada propinada por la joven le hizo reformular la ultima frase con ligero temor- ejem, las cosas que me pidió para la invocación.- Corrigió con ligero pesar.- Todo eso coincide con lo que creo que puede ser la invocación.- Finalizo la explicación que esperaba tener coherencia para la muchacha de dorados cabellos. Misma que se quedo pensativa por unos segundos, posando su mirar en la nada misma.

-En ese caso. ¿Cómo entra en toda esa deducción la invocación de los Ghouls?- Era el punto mas complicado a explicar, y que de hecho, fue la piedra angular de todo su plan.

-Eso se resume en un hecho.- sin dudarlo, acerco a la chica con un abrazo que pasaba por encima de sus hombros; colocándola pegada a su pecho- ¿Recuerdas que les dije que ocurrió la noche en que el almacén explotó?- susurro a su oído esa pregunta retorica, ya que, no le dio tiempo a responder: siquiera a pensar- Esa noche, el sujeto de mascara roja se corto el dedo índice de la mano derecha para después pasar a escribir algo en un trozo de papel y después, abrir un portal a otro lado. Pero, antes de irse me dijo que sin aquella piedra, el circulo se desestabilizaba. Y esa piedra, por lo que mostró; apenas la habían creado. Dado que justo en ese momento realizaba el enlace de sangre. Un enlace con la fuente de poder que alimenta ese mismo objeto; por eso, cuando pasé por el portal que abrimos en medio de nuestra pelea días después, él no mostraba la misma fatiga que yo.- Se intento explicar lo mejor que pudo; aunque a la joven le costaba un poco procesar las cosas, de igual manera no supo a donde iba ese punto.

-¿P-Pero… Eso que tiene que ver con los Ghouls?- Retomó el tema con algo de confusión y ensimismamiento.

-Ah, eso. Bueno, sencillo. El suceso de los Ghouls no lo metí dentro de mis deducciones por que este sucedió mucho antes de que tuvieran la piedra.- Concluyo con simpatía a la par que soltaba a la chica y ponía un pequeño montículo de sal negra en una servilleta. Y esa, a su vez, la escondió en el bolsillo de su chaleco.- Además de que, cuando llegamos al almacén esa noche; el rastro mágico que seguíamos sin duda era el de esos cadáveres. Pero, no llegamos gracias a la energía que quedaba de la invocación, si no, por la que producía la invocación de los Golems.- Y ahí, en ese momento. Para la pobre rubia no sucedió otra cosa mas que un sinfín de preguntas al respecto; pero, esas mismas no salieron en ningún momento de su boca, ya que una balada empezó a resonar con menos fuerza en los muros de roble que les rodeaban.- Oh, es nuestra llamada. El ultimo baile de esta tarde, para nosotros, esta por comenzar, señorita Northwest.- Dio un paso en su dirección, extendiendo su mano derecha con cordialidad al mismo tiempo en que hacia una reverencia.- ¿Me concedería ese placer?- Sonaba encantador ante la embobada, pero ensoñada, chica que le miraba con brillo en sus ojos, mismos que cerro con delicadeza al mismo tiempo en que su mano la posó sobre la de él, mientras a la vez regresaba la reverencia con bastante naturalidad.

-Sera un placer para ambos, joven Pines.- Regresó la burla con un tonó de voz coqueto, quizás, demasiado. Ya que provoco en su acompañante un largo suspiro ensoñador; además de que fue bastante sonoro. Aunque, eso no importó para nada, solamente, importaba continuar con lo que debían de hacer.

Siendo eso; la razón de que ahora, tomados de la mano, caminaron lentamente hasta el centro de la pista de baile sin siquiera quitar sus miradas de los ojos del otro. El silencio reino por un segundo; y sin mas, un nuevo vals empezó a resonar. Nadie mas se encontraba bailando; dejaron esa pieza para ese par de jóvenes que se les hacia la sensación de ese momento. 1, 2, 3… Los pasos del cazador de misterios iban casi como si fueran el reflejo de la chica en sus brazos, quien ocultaba su rubor por debajo de su dorado fleco; deseando que no fuera notorio el mismo. Quizás sentían un poco de vergüenza cada uno, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que les gustaba bailar; y no se detendrían si no hasta que la música cesara. Aunque, sus pensamientos dejaron de ser dispersos a medida de que la música presentaba un crescendo vertiginoso y que provocaba en los corazones de ellos un ritmo mas acelerado coordinado con el encuentro de sus miradas. La música de igual manera aumentó su ritmo, envolviendo a ese par en una situación aun mas intima a pesar de estar rodeados de gente que conocían. Pero, no les importaba: ya no. Solamente, se dejaban guiar por la arritmia musical; una que los transportaba a otro lugar completamente distinto al que se encontraban. A uno donde no existían preocupaciones, labores, malos sabores de boca: solamente, los ojos del otro posándose sobre los suyos. Un par de ojos, que sin saberlo, se iban acercando cada vez mas con cada paso que daban con respecto a su danza. Y ahí entraba nuevamente la ultima cosa que no había en el mundo al que fueron transportados al ensimismarse con esa escena tan peculiar, no había malos sabores de boca, cosa que, sentían cada uno que era verdad. Y mientras Pacifica pensaba en lo tentadores que se veían los labios del chico, el mismo Dipper no hacia mas que preguntarse que tan dulces sabrían los de su acompañante. Se fueron juntando cada vez mas sin frenar su ritmo, para sin previo aviso, detenerse con brusquedad. La música ceso, y acto seguido de que esta quedara completamente callada; los aplausos comenzaron a resonar gracias a que los pueblerinos felicitaban tan increíble baile.

Los jóvenes se miraron un segundo, notando que estaban completamente pegados. Cosa que no duro demasiado; dado que por reflejo propio se separaron tan rápido como pudieron mientras un sonrojo prominente se apoderaba de sus rostros. Y, aunque avergonzados, salieron de la zona de baile mientras agradecían con la cabeza los cumplidos de sus vecinos y amigos en un vago intento de regresar a su anterior estado mental; en donde se encontraban preparados mentalmente para proseguir con lo planeado para ese atardecer próximo.

Se voltearon a ver entre ellos; sin que les importara que el bochorno aún gobernará sus rostros, el par de jóvenes asintieron con determinación. Pensando en que a partir de ese punto, el plan daba inicio.

Caminaron en direcciones opuestas con total disimulo en un intento de que nadie les prestara atención, ya que para lo que iban a hacer, era necesario pasar desapercibidos. Pacífica fue la primera en llegar a su destino, apreció por un segundo y a detalle aquel bastón de mango plateado. Soltó un ligero suspiro, para después; usando toda la destreza que sus manos podían proveer, descolgar lentamente dicho objeto de valor histórico, probablemente, al igual que decorativo. Nadie se percataba de ello, ya que parecía que solo se encontraba mirando fijamente la pieza. Además, todos los presentes enfocaban su atención en la pista de baile, donde las parejas que se animaban a pasar, daban un espectáculo a los demás. Siendo de esa manera la distracción perfecta para la joven Northwest, quien pudo hurtar la decoración con bastante facilidad. Y mientras daba gracias al hecho de que los pueblerinos fuesen tan distraídos, caminó con pasó lento con rumbo a la salida. Observando a su paso que el joven de cabellos castaños tenía ciertas dificultades con su parte del trabajo.

-Se ve que le gustan las armas de este estilo, joven Dipper.- Argumentó el alcalde; quien mantenía postura firme a su lado.

-Je, siempre me han gustado las cosas antiguas.- Mintió el adolescente mientras, con la mirada le indicaba a su pareja que siguiera con lo planeado y que se fuera de ahí; dejándole solo para continuar con lo que debía sin preocupación.

-Eso dice muchas cosas buenas de usted, muchacho.- Ni siquiera se percató del hecho; de que cierta rubia iba de salida con tan peculiar objeto entre sus manos. Cosa que era su señal para poder actuar con mas libertad, dado que el único en juego era nadie más que de él mismo.

-Bueno, gracias. Pero, ciertamente; llama bastante la atención esta espada.- Como si estuviera descifrando un misterio, posaba su mirada sobre la reliquia: dando a entender para el adulto a su lado, que esta le era algo fuera de lo común.

-Hummm... se ve que tiene buen ojo, chico Pines. Ciertamente, esta espada tiene unos cuantos años en el pueblo. Se dice, era el instrumento para rituales de un viejo hechicero que asediaba al pueblo. Pero, fue vencido por un desconocido héroe que iba de paso por el lugar.- Relatando como si de cualquier cosa se tratase, el funcionario público de mayor cargo en esa fracción de tierras concentro sus globos oculares en la particular decoración. Y aunque no fuese su intención, el castaño no logro pasar por alto esas palabras tan peculiares.

-E-Espere… Yo no sabia nada al respecto sobre eso.- Espetó con sorpresa al igual que con confusión; sobre todo, por que gracias a los diarios, tenia mayor conocimiento sobre esas cosas que los demás pobladores de tan peculiar valle. Y algo como lo que acababa de escuchar; era sin lugar a dudas la clase de datos que suele reunir en aquellos tomos.

-Oh, es que la encontraron hace poco un par de exploradores que me contaron lo ocurrido.- Nuevamente, algo desconcertante para su persona. Por lo que, gracias al impacto de las palabras, lo único que pudo hacer él; fue quedarse parado estático delante del alcalde.

-¿E-Exploradores?- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, pero nunca le fue contestado el cuestionamiento. Puesto que el mayor, al ver que una nueva pareja pasaba al frente a bailar; no pudo evitar emocionarse e ir a animarles para que dieran lo mejor de si. Pero claro, dejando al joven de ojos grises con una tormentosa confusión.

¿Esos exploradores habían aparecido en el momento perfecto al llevar esa decoración al mismo tiempo en que el enmascarado se la pide para la invocación? ¿Estaba relacionado de alguna forma lo que le fue contado con lo que ocurría en ese momento? De una u otra manera, no tenia tiempo que perder. El atardecer estaba cada vez mas próximo a suceder; y lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, era aprovechar que nadie le miraba ni siquiera por ser el único en esa zona del lugar. Extendió sus manos al objeto, quitándolo con lentitud de la pared; y ya con esta acción realizada. Empezó su andar con dicha pieza sujetada por el mango a la altura de su abdomen, procurando que no se viera a simple vista para las personas que dejaba atrás. Para de esa manera, salir por la puerta y apreciar que la chica Northwest no se encontraba en ningún lado.

El único rastro de la muchacha lo encontró después de voltear la cabeza varias veces en todas las direcciones posibles, y mas que nada, lo encontró de pura casualidad al mirar hacia abajo en dirección detrás suya. Encontrando así, recargado aun lado de la puerta de entrada, aquel bastón de mango de plata con la pieza de joyería que ella le mostro hacia poco enredada en el mismo. Cosa que desconcertó un momento al chico; para después, verse abrumado por sus malos pensamientos al considerar siquiera la posibilidad de que probablemente a la joven le había ocurrido algo malo; y quien había provocado ese suceso, era el mismo que le cito a hacer lo que estaba llevando a cabo. Claro que, esa posibilidad se cerro abruptamente en cuanto recibió una llamada al celular, mismo que casi no tardo en contestar.

-Eli- Fue interrumpido por la muchacha.

- _Dipper, tuve que irme a hacer algo importante. ¿Podrás continuar solo?_ \- Se le escuchaba agitada; cosa que indicaba que ella se encontraba corriendo y a juzgar por el ruido que hacia el tacón con el suelo; podía deducir que era por las calles del pueblo. Aunque, no contesto. En ese momento el chico tomó una decisión; cerro la conversación sin miramientos; para después, tomar las cosas que había dejado la chica de dorados cabellos. Se guardo aquella esclava de oro en el mismo bolsillo que la sal y la piedra trampa; apretó en cada mano los largos materiales para lo que se temía que estaba por ocurrir, y sin mas, emprendió una carrera en dirección al mirador del pueblo.

 _ **Mientras tanto, con el resto de los jóvenes;**_

Marius se preguntaba en que momento las cosas se torcieron de esa manera. En un principio se encontraba tranquilo abrazando por la espalda a su novia; y en otro, se encontraba corriendo con dirección a la camioneta de su amigo gótico, para tomar de esta su quería arma. Necesaria para soportar lo que estaban por hacer.

-Aun estamos a tiempo de detener el plan.- Decía cierta joven que corría detrás de ellos con bastante esfuerzo.

-Tu misma nos dijiste que por ningún motivo el plan se debía de tener.- Argumento nuevamente cierta asiática que se mantenía a la cabeza del grupo; lista a llevar a cabo lo acordado.- Además de que los señores Stan y Ford seguramente ya se pusieron en marcha al igual que Gideon y Mabel. No se puede hacer nada además de continuar con lo que acordamos.- La sentencia era final, ella ahora se encontraba arrinconada con sus propias acciones. Y eso lo tenia completamente en claro por las armas que eran bajadas del vehículo una por una. Desde la espada del joven Austriaco, hasta el rifle de aire del chico Valentino e inclusive una que otra arma de aspecto futurístico que posiblemente fue conferida por cierto par de científicos amantes de lo paranormal.

-P-Pero…- Ganas no le faltaban, quería detener lo que ella misma había planeado.

-Nada. O actuamos con los demás y nos aseguramos de que las cosas salgan bien. O los dejamos a su suerte y todo termina peor de lo que crees.- Algo dentro de ella le hacia saber que la chica Chiu estaba con un ligero enfado, eso, y la sensación de que sus amigos se encontraban en un predicamento moral. Pero, nuevamente, todos se mantenían haciendo lo que debían. Mantenerse lo mas apegados al plan.

La chica soltó un suspiro cansado y resignado; mas que nada, para prepararse mentalmente a que debía de atenerse a las consecuencias que surgieran a partir de ese punto en especifico. Le pasaron una pequeña arma parecida a la que uso Ford el día que se libero el Cambiaformas, pero con la diferencia de que esta mantenía un brillo de color rojo eléctrico. Apretó el arma en sus manos, para después voltear la mirada al cielo cada vez mas rojizo gracias al atardecer que estaba por suceder. Su cabello se meció con el viento, regreso su atención a sus amigos, viendo como todos ahora se encontraban preparados para el asalto que estaban a punto de vivir en carne propia. Nadie sabia que podía pasar, pero por eso mismo, eran ellos los que le tendrían la emboscada al desconocido. Y sin mas, le fue pasada una arma mas; esta, con un fin en particular.

 _ **De camino al mirador;**_

Dipper corría con todas sus fuerzas en un intento de llegar antes de que diera comienzo una verdadera pesadilla vuelta realidad. Estaba algo cansado ya, pero eso no le iba a impedir el dar con aquel sujeto tan peculiar; menos cuando este se encontraba amenazando al pueblo que tanto quería.

Apretó los dientes al pensar en ese detalle; aquel sujeto tan peligroso se encontraba por hacer algo realmente peligroso en contra del lugar que le vio volverse quien es; y las razones que este tenia para hacerlo, eran invisibles para sus ojos ignorantes con respecto al tema.

Empezó a correr con mas fuerza, había ya pasado la parte principal del mirador; y estaba por adentrarse en el bosque, mas exactamente, al rumbo que daba a la cascada de esa zona. Aunque, no era ese su destino en si. De hecho, el lugar que buscaba se encontraba entre ambos puntos. O al menos, eso había deducido; ya que, con sus conocimientos de Alquimia, de ciencias exactas y de un poco de magia, aclaro que: aquello que buscaba hacer aquel desalmado, era crear un nuevo ejercito. Y que lugar mas adecuado para eso, que una zona donde la tierra se es rica en metales en su estado base.

- _Lo que él buscaba era que le llevase las cosas necesarias para poder llevar a cabo su invocación. No las necesarias para detener la misma. Me busco traicionar desde un inicio; pero, yo también le tengo una sorpresa muy al estilo Pines_.- Pensaba con ligero enojo el chico de cabellos castaños antes de saltar una raíz salida y evitar una caída bastante dolorosa. Su camino, conforme lo recorría, se hacia cada vez mas peligroso para andar. Los arboles abundaban cada vez mas; e inclusive estos comenzaban a salir del suelo gracias a la cercanía que tenían entre si, y por si acaso fuera poco, a eso se le sumaba la enorme cantidad de piedras y rocas que entorpecían su andar gracias a los zapatos que tenia en ese momento. Detalle con el que agradecía aun no haberse caído a pesar de que su calzado no era el mas apto para la tarea que era llevada a cabo.

Mas, a pesar de la incomodidad que sentía al correr con ese par de piezas de vestir: todos sus pensamientos callaron al llegar a una muy pequeña fracción de tierra donde solamente se veía eso, tierra. Sin pasto a su alrededor, y casi sin vida; claro que, seria sin vida completamente si solo aquel hombre de negro no estuviera parado en medio del lugar, dentro de un circulo alquímico bastante peculiar dibujado con tiza blanca y de un perímetro de cinco metros a la redonda a partir del centro. Tan peculiar invocación contaba con doble circuito de energía; que eran adornados entre ellos con palabras en otro idioma y cinco símbolos que el joven desconocía, además de contar con dos triángulos dentro; uno mas grande que el otro, pero sobre puestos al fin y al cabo. Y como ultimo detalle, el segundo circuito de energía, era de un diámetro no superior a medio metro, y se encontraba en el centro del ecuación alquímica. Justo donde se mantenía de pie aquel hombre que le daba la espalda como si se encontrase mirando algo mas interesante. Algo que al muchacho no le importaba en lo mas mínimo; ya que debía de creerse la actuación que estaba a punto de realizar. Caminó a paso seguro hasta llegar al primer símbolo desconocido para su persona; y una vez cerca de el mismo, clavo sobre de el aquel bastón de mango de plata. Acción con la cual llamo la atención del enmascarado de azul quien se volteo a verle al instante de escuchar tan estridente sonido.

La luz roja y las sombras del bosque podría provocar una sensación bastante tétrica para cualquiera que no fuera ese par. Mismo par que solamente se limito a quedarse viendo de manera detenida, para después fuera el muchacho quien empezara a caminar alrededor de la formula mientras era seguido por la mirada de aquel hombre. Llego al segundo símbolo, y en este dejo caer la sal negra. Continuo con lo que tenia que hacer, para así clavar en el tercer símbolo la espada; después, en el cuarto símbolo dejo reposando con delicadeza la pieza de oro que le fue dada por la muchacha de dorados cabellos. Los segundos de repente se hicieron eternos, para ambos, ya que en el ultimo símbolo se debía de dejar la pieza que definiría todo. Pero, frente a ese punto especifico, el castaño se quedo de pie, esperando.

-¿Cómo sabias que aun no debes de poner la ultima pieza?- Inquirió con su seco tonó de voz, uno que nuevamente regresaba al chico a un punto del pasado que no sabia específicamente cual era.

-No soy tonto. Primero debe de haber lo que se quiere sellar para que las piezas sirvan.- Debía de seguir actuando, o si no, su plan de tenderle la trampa y generar un rebote no serviría de nada.

-Bueno, supongo que no se puede todo en esta vida. En fin. Es hora.- Volteo su mirada al horizonte, apreciando que estaban a breves instantes de que la puesta de sol comenzara. Pasaron los segundos en que ninguno volvió a moverse, y no fue hasta que el sol toco tierra que esto cambio. Aquel hombre alzo sus manos enfrente suya y a la altura de su pecho; generando que de esta manera el circulo comenzara a brillar de un tono azulado. Lo que le indico al muchacho que era momento de revelar su carta de triunfo, introdujo solamente los dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha dentro del bolsillo de su chaleco, extrayendo del mismo la piedra de color rojo brillante. Y en ese momento, lo único que quedaba era esperar a que la cosa se diera.

Pero, ese momento jamás llego a cumplirse, dado que en el instante en que el joven sintió que algo estaba por pasar, las cosas se arruinaron; claro, a su parecer. Un disparo de laser color azulado acabo con el circulo de invocación, deteniendo lo que pudo ser al igual que el ritual. Acto seguido, algo se engancho a su pantalón; jalándolo hacia atrás con fuerza y dejándolo tirado a un lado de una figura que reconoció al instante. Pero, su atención no se encontraba fija en esta persona, si no, en los demás presentes que salieron de los arboles y tomaron los objetos valiosos para lo que estaba aconteciendo.

De un segundo a otro. Dipper se quedo recostado entre su hermana y cierta castaña con fuerza descomunal; quien por cierto, era la que tenia una cuerda en sus manos y le jalo hasta ese punto. Procesó las cosas por un segundo, para después mirar a su alrededor, divisando a Marius con la espada de mango negro en su mano derecha y la suya en la izquierda. Del lado opuesto al suyo, Robbie se mantenía recargado en el bastón mientras apuntaba con su rifle al sujeto de mascara rara.

Pasos se escucharon de repente; para así mostrar como del bosque salía aun mas gente. Gideon estaba del lado completamente opuesto al suyo, y hacia levitar una buena cantidad de rocas al mismo tiempo en que él mismo se mantenía suspendido en el aire. De igual manera, de la vegetación del lugar salió caminando con normalidad un viejo que conocía perfectamente gracias a ese gusto tan particular por las cadenas de oro y a las manoplas de bronce; y este mismo, hizo acto de presencia a mano izquierda una chica pelirroja con traje de hombre y a su derecha del sujeto era acompañando de cierta rubia; quien, usando la pistola magnética que le pertenecía a él; lo que le indicaba que hurgaron en sus cosas, recupero la pieza de oro que le dio. Para que, una vez que hubo realizado dicha acción, guardar ambas cosas en su bolso con el fin de empuñar otra arma distinta. Una de cañón triangular y de energía rojiza.

A mano izquierda de aquel hombre, salieron otras tres personas, Ford; quien mantenía sus manos bien colocadas en su fusil de plasma apuntaba sin titubear siquiera. Mientras era seguido de cerca por Tambry y Candy, quienes portaban armas de aspecto futurístico pero que de igual manera resultaban bastante amenazantes por el simple hecho de despedir una luz bastante fuerte.

La cosa estaba clara, no se podía salvar la situación en la que el enmascarado estaba. Puesto que se encontraba completamente rodeado de aliados del chico; claro que, este mismo mantenía en su rostro una increíble sorpresa de ver lo que acababa de pasar. Pero claro, aun así el enojo se fue haciendo presente con bastante lentitud. Aunque, no la logro expresar como era debido, puesto que su mentor le amenazo con la mirada.

-Luego hablaremos de esto, jovencito.- La forma en que hablo su tío fue suficiente para que él regresara la mirada llena de ira en contra de la única persona que sabia lo que iba a suceder.

Y de hecho, Pacifica sintió de lleno esta mirada cargada de rencor. Pero lo único que pudo hacer al respecto, fue disimular no sentir nada. Ya que era su deber mantener la compostura en la situación en la que se encontraban; una que por cierto, en ese momento se veía sumergida en una tensión palpable. Ahora todos habían visto al segundo enmascarado, y en ese preciso momento, le rodeaban y superaban en numero. Cosa bastante desventajosa para él. Pero, eso no era algo que estuviera fuera de sus planes; ya que, al igual que el chico, le gustaba planear las cosas que podían llegar a pasar.

-Así que me tendiste una trampa. ¿Eh?- Argumento con aspereza y con la voz ronca. Dándole a entender a todos que se encontraba en un estado bastante colérico.

-Créeme, si fuera una trampa hecha por mi, lo sabrías.- El joven de ojos grises se puso de pie lentamente a pesar de la mirada recriminatoria de su amiga y su hermana, quienes a su parecer, se encontraban de igual manera molestas de que llegasen a ese punto en particular. Pero claro, eso a él le daba completamente igual; ahora la oportunidad que tenia para destruir lo que podía ser bien un arma de destrucción masiva; estaba completamente arruinada. Por lo que, entre los presentes, los mas enfurecidos eran aquellos que estaban en ese lugar desde un inicio.

-Bueno, da igual. Me prepare para cualquier situación.- Extendió de nueva cuenta sus manos, pero ahora, con dirección a su rostro donde las enseño a todos; y sin mas, procedió a sacarse el guante de cuero negro derecho que resguardaba una mano pálida y con los nudillos ásperos. En la que por cierto, en el dorso se mantenía impecable algo que provoco desconcierto en el científico de seis dedos y su discípulo: puesto que ambos tenían completamente entendido de que, ese circuito de energía con los dos cuadrados sobrepuestos y que tenia en su centro un pentágono con líneas punteadas; era algo de temer.

-¡Aléjense!- Grito Ford al ver que aquel hombre hizo un puño con su mano y lo encamino rápidamente al suelo, golpeándolo a la par que provocaba que el mismo dibujo empezara a brillar con un tono azulado. Generando a su vez, que la oportunidad que se le había escapado de entre sus dedos al chico amante de lo paranormal, regresara. Cosa que supo, en el momento en que cierta piedra que tenia amarrada en su cinturón comenzó a brillar con un color carmesí; y no fue solamente esta. La misma formula alquímica que tenia en su mano cambio su brillo por uno parecido, haciendo de esa manera que, todo quedase cubierto de un rojo sangre bastante potente.

- _Ahora. No puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad._ \- Se dijo a si mismo poco antes de correr en dirección a aquel sujeto. Teniendo como objetivo el sello de su mano y como única arma, aquella piedra de color bermellón que aun mantenía sujetada en su mano derecha. Corrió tan rápido como le fue posible, pasando del vago intento de su gemela por detenerlo, ya que, gracias a la adrenalina: todo se volvía mas fácil de hacer. Inclusive, ponerse delante del criminal. Mas sin embargo, fue en ese momento cuando los segundos se volvieron horas, el tiempo avanzaba mas lento de lo normal, y aunque tenia en sus dedos aquella piedra mágica empuñándola en dirección del dorso de su mano, esta se movía solamente unos cuantos milímetros de forma que le desesperaba a niveles completamente distintos.

El suelo comenzó a agrietarse, los rayos de energía que indicaban el paso de electrones de la materia le indicaban que la reacción química estaba surtiendo efecto, pero, fue el resoplido de gracia fingida por parte de su enemigo lo que le indico, que había perdido.

-Buen intento, pero, fallaste; Pines.- Espeto segundos antes de que una masa de piedra se moviera de forma errática por debajo suyo. Elevando al hombre de ropas negras a un nivel superior del suelo; y que a él, le comenzara a envolver; aunque de igual manera también comenzaba a ser alzado. Los segundos volvieron a su estado normal, no, de hecho, fueron mas rápidos: ya que no supo ni que ocurrió. De un momento a otro, se vio envuelto en piedra y sin posibilidades de escape, ya que fue alzado mínimo seis metros sobre el suelo.- Haz perdido.- Le indico el peligroso sujeto, que ahora se mantenía de pie sobre aquella masa de rocas, una que por cierto, le levanto un poco mas en el aire, solo para bajarlo con rapidez y lanzarlo al árbol mas cercano; que, para su suerte, amortiguo un poco el choque con la suave madera. Pero, aun así, el aire de sus pulmones le fue robado al mismo tiempo en que algunos de sus huesos tronaron por la acción de lo que sea que fuera lo que ocurrió.

Cayó al suelo mientras tosía un poco de saliva combinada con sangre que le salía de su labio inferior al mordérselo por accidente gracias a la agresividad del ataque. Uno que por cierto, quería comprobar el que fue lo que lo realizo. Por lo que, alzo como pudo su cabeza, asombrándose por completo al ver que, delante suya; a unos veinte metros, se mantenía de pie aquel enmascarado, pero lo hacia encima de un gigantesco Golem de piedra que media ocho metros de alto como mínimo. Todos sus amigos y familiares se mantenían a una distancia prudente mientras apuntaban a sus contrincantes, quienes por cierto, se veía mucho mas atemorizantes con la luz del cercano anochecer alumbrándoles de perfil. Suspiro resignado, pensando en que, lo que quería hacer; al final fue imposible de realizar.


	63. Debilidades

_**Ahora si que subi tarde el cap. Lo lamento, se que dije que iba a compensarselos en este cap, pero no me esperaba que la semana de evaluaciones comenzara justo cuando decidi ponerme las pilas... TwT Pero, en fin. La vida sigue, espero que este cap sea de su agrado y que les guste, y de ser asi, espero que me lo hagan saber por medio de un review. Y si, algo no estuvo como ustedes pensaron, o cometi alguna clase de error, esperaria que me lo señalasen. Ya que los corregiria mas adelante o si no es posible, me disculparia. XD**_

 _ **En fin, los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. La obra literaria que estan por leer esta hecha por un fan y para fans con el unico proposito de entretener y sin animos de lucro. :D**_

 _ **SonrisaDulce207; Jejeje... Si, lo note, pero me gustan los comentarios extensos, ya que me da a entender que te gusto bastante lo que escribi. :3 En cuanto a lo de Paz y Dip, si, la verdad es que ahora las cosas estan un poco tensas entre los dos y puede que Can-Can se aproveche, pero, admitamoslo, esa emocion nos gusta. :D En fin, me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap, espero que siga siendo asi, Gracias por leer y comentar! :D**_

 _ **Lector; Je, de hecho, si, comienzan las cosas buenas... XD Espero que continues leyendo por un buen tiempo esta historia. Gracias por leer y comentar! Disfruta del cap! :D**_

 _ **Guest; Pues, la unica forma de saberlo sera avanzar y continuar con esto. X3 Pero, si, el plan del chico tenia planeado (y no solo él, si no que en un inicio pense que si se puediera dar) resultara. Pero, se explicara mejor mas adelante, perdon por el suspenso, pero ya sabes que es lo que le da sason a esto... XD En cuanto a tus preguntas, pues de hecho, me gusta que las hagas... XD Por ultimo, y con respecto a la relacion de la Llama y del Pino, descuida, te gustara este cap. Lo se... 7u7**_

 _ **AlquimistOHSO3; Amigo, los mounstruos tienen un tiempo para aparecer, pero sin duda, tomare en cuenta tus sujerencias; pero claro, la mas proxima va a seguir como la tengo planeada; despues de eso, que no te sorprenda ver a una de tus sugerencias mitologicas en este fic... XD En cuanto a mis estudios... Jeje... Pues, ahi maso, ya sabes, la universidad no es facil. Pero, en fin, ah, con respecto a que comentaste dos veces; eso de debe a una razon. La verdad, es que para usuarios no registrados, tengo la opcion de moderar lo que comenten, y eso es solo por una razon, y es que, cuando checo si tengo comentarios de ustedes que no tienen cuenta, y los leo y apruebo, pero no me aparecen en los reviews de la pagina, pues, me ayuda a saber si esta tiene un problema con los comentarios. Por lo que, puedo leer los suyos al menos. XD Jejeje... Gracias! Por comentar, leer y el apoyo ademas de las sujerencias! :3**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 42: Debilidades.**_

En una fracción del bosque de Gravity Falls, en donde los rayos casi rojos que emitía el sol en sus pocos momentos sobre el firmamento; un grupo de personas, todas vestidas de gala. O al menos, con ropa de apariencia elegante, se encontraban de pie mientras pensaban en como actuar con lo ocurrido. Y claro, dentro de ese grupo destacaba una persona en particular, un hombre. De vestimenta completamente negra y con aires de militar, y lo que mas llamaba la atención de su persona, era aquella mascara de ogro color azul que ocultaba su rostro; eso, y que estaba de pie sobre una criatura de roca de unos diez metros de alto; cosa que veían todos los que lo rodeaban gracias a que esta había salido ya de un gran agujero que se formo debajo suyo en algún momento de su encuentro.

Dipper tosió otras cuantas veces antes de levantarse, muy apenas y con la respiración hecha un caos. Miraba furioso al frente suyo, admirando a la criatura al igual que su acérrimo enemigo de ese momento. Su traje ahora se encontraba sucio por el pequeño encuentro que tuvo; pero se esperaba que este mismo acabase hecho añicos para cuando la noche llegara a su fin; por lo que, resignado a su fatídico destino, busco con la mirada aquel objeto que podía considerar como la única esperanza que le quedaba para que al menos no fuera considerado un desperdicio su esfuerzo. Y esta misma, la pudo divisar a su flanco derecho, dato que le indicaba que: probablemente la soltó con fuerza al momento de impactar contra la corteza de aquel frondoso pino que le abrigaba ligeramente del frio.

Una fría brisa gutural soplo con fuerza, meciendo las ropas de todos con violencia y ferocidad mientras mantenían una pose tensa gracias a la manera en que las cosas se terminaron por torcer gracias a un segundo en que el enemigo actuó antes que todos ellos. Nadie hacia nada mas que permanecer inmóvil, y fue así hasta que el viento dejo de pegar en los rostros de todos; siendo ese el instante en que cierto albino lanzo las rocas que mantenía levitando en dirección del criminal que se presentaba con tanta prepotencia.

Mas sin embargo, los ataques que le llegaron por la espalda fueron detenidos por la enorme criatura de aspecto servicial con su invocador. El estruendo fue demasiado ensordecedor, pero eso no evito que sus conocidos voltearan a verle con confusión; ya que, no esperaron que el plan continuara a pesar de verse en una encrucijada un tanto peculiar. A lo que, el chico Gleeful solamente se limito a alzar sus hombros con ligero desinterés.

-Tenia que intentarlo.- Fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de levitar de manera errática, esquivando por poco un potente revés que iba en su dirección por parte de sus oponentes. Generando que, no solo el chico ex adivino se pusiera aun mas serio de lo que ya estaba; si no, que dando inicio a lo que bien podía ser una de mas peleas mas estruendosas que jamás podían suceder.

Ford fue el segundo en atacar, disparando su arma en contra del psicópata. Y su tiro hubiese acertado, si la mano del Golem no se hubiera puesto en medio; y aunque por eso mismo perdiera parte de su extremidad izquierda, el ser de elemento primo no se inmuto siquiera un poco, si no, que amenazo con atacar al científico de la misma manera en que lo intento con el menor. Siendo el mismo resultado que antes, el ataque fue esquivado gracias a los reflejos que tenia.

Dipper aprovecho la confusión para ir por su "As". Pero, no le fue posible recoger la tan peculiar piedra; ya que una de las rocas que salieron volando por el ataque de su mentor; la empujaron a una zona un poco mas alejada de su persona. Cosa que no le hubiera importado si no fuese por que, pocos segundos después de que el bullicio comenzase, un grito ahogado bastante femenino se hizo presente. Obligándolo a voltear con dirección al espectáculo realizado en esa parte del valle.

El enmascarado se había bajado del monstruo, y en su mano derecha mantenía sujeta por el cuello a cierta rubia que le había traicionado mientras que, con la izquierda, mantenía lejos de su persona el cañón del arma que sostenía aun entre sus delicados dedos a pesar de verse en esa situación. Claro que, esos detalles dejaron de ser relevantes para el castaño, quien sintió como su sangre hervía por la rabia al ver que la muchacha estaba siendo lastimada.

No supo en que momento, ni mucho menos con que fuerzas, pero dejo de estar a metros de distancia de la piedra que él mismo creo, para pasar a gritar con cólera mientras se esforzaba por mantener en su mano derecha; la infantil imitación de lo que bien podía ser una espada fabricada de miles de hojas de pino comprimidas. Y dicha arma, la tenia enfilada en dirección del cuello de aquel agresor al que estaba a solo escasos centímetros de hacerle daño con bastante fuerza. A lo que este, no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo por si solo; pero, aun así el ataque lo recibió algo mas; siendo esto, un muro de piedra que sin previo aviso se coloco en medio de ambos personajes con un golpe descendente por parte de la servicial criatura mágica.

- _¿En que momento se colocó a mi lado?_ \- Se cuestiono solo una milésima de segundo antes de que sus instintos le indicaran soltar a su rehén y dar una serie de pasos hacia atrás. Nunca, en lo que llevaba de tiempo vivo, su instinto le fallo; dato que, seguía siendo cierto, ya que al hacer las cosas como sentía que eran mejor, pudo evitar una serie de golpes bastantes peligrosos que casi le rozaron la mascara. Le fue ligeramente imposible el poder divisar a su nuevo adversario, pero, con solo oler la misma colonia de hombre mayor y el ligero toque a tabaco, supo bien que aquel antiguo enemigo le volvía a hacer frente con una expresión seria.

De un salto esquivo como pudo el intento de golpe por parte de la montaña viviente que tenia frente suyo. Su arma no hizo nada mas que revotar al intentar atravesar la fuerte extremidad de la criatura; por lo que, considero prudente una retirada estratégica que no pasara de unos cuantos metros; y esto, siendo en dirección de la chica Northwest que no paraba de toser con bastante malestar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Inquirió sin siquiera voltear a verla a los ojos: ya que, lo que captaba su atención era la pelea que tenia su tío abuelo amante del box con aquel peligroso sujeto que ocultaba su identidad y que a su parecer, esquivaba bastante bien los golpes del anciano a pesar de estar casi sumidos en la oscuridad y con una mascara encima.

-S-Si.- Quizás aun le dolía la arremetida, pero quería hacerse la fuerte frente a él. Cosa difícil con el frio que empezaba a hacer y con la misión fracasando cada vez mas. Y eso, lo sabia claramente al ver con dirección al campo de batalla; donde se mantenían peleando sus amigos con bastante ferocidad, pero sin muchos resultados mas que dejar pequeños huecos en los lugares donde sus disparos impactaban en la criatura.

No obstante, algo más llamó su atención mientras se levantaba con dificultad del suelo a la par que se sobaba el cuello. Y eso fue, que el chico de cabellos castaños no se encontraba mirándola, ni siquiera cuando se acercó a ella le puso la mirada encima. Cosa que, le hizo sentir mal.

-O-Oye...- Le intento hablar, pero el joven ni siquiera contesto. Solamente emprendió el camino de vuelta a la zona de batalla. Más específicamente, contra aquel enmascarado de azul que seguía esquivando los puñetazos del antiguo señor misterio.

- _Lo lamentó, Elise. Pero no quiero que me veas así; algo dentro de mi... me dice que es demasiado malo el como me encuentro ahora_.- En su mente habían desaparecido todos los rencores que sentía en contra de todos; y estas emociones negativas se concentraron únicamente en el asesino que, por lo que veía, era más hábil de lo que pensaba.

Por su parte, Mabel acaba de subirse a un árbol con ayuda de su garfio volador. Y, gracias a que cambio su calzado por unas botas rosas por sugerencia de cierta pelirroja, no se veía en ningún peligro de caer. Solamente, tenía una mejor posición para disparar en contra del monstruo además de tener una mejor perspectiva del lugar. Cosa que le ayudó a divisar la pequeña escena que tenían cierto par. Algo que por cierto, le hizo soltar un suspiro cansado.

-Y penas hace poco tiempo esos dos se sonreían como si nunca hubiesen pasado por una pelea antes, mientras bailaban de manera tan armoniosa que; casi parecían una pareja verdadera.- Susurró antes de ver cómo su gemelo corría con dirección a su familiar, para así poder ayudar en el combate. Aunque, al verle desde la rama en la que mantenían alzada del suelo; creyó que sus ojos le estaban jugando una broma. Ya que, juraría el ver las iris de su hermano de un color rojo.- Ah de ser por la luz.- Se dijo a si misma con el afán de tranquilizar su nerviosismo. Para después, saltar del lugar donde estaba usando nuevamente aquel objeto que tenía desde hace tiempo; además, de disparar con la otra mano a la enorme criatura que tenían rodeada ella y los demás.

La pelea contra el Golem era llevaba a cabo por la mayoría de los presentes. Obviando claro al par de Pines que se mantenían asediando al invocador y que conforme pasaba el tiempo se iban acercando más al bosque, con dirección al árbol donde el chico había impactado hacia solo unos momentos. Y mientras eso sucedía para el par de varones, el resto de los presentes mantenían firmes sus posiciones con respecto a la batalla librada. Las chicas la tenían un poco menos complicado de lo realmente pensado; ya que todas se cambiaron el calzado por uno más acorde a la situación vivida gracias a la sugerencia ya mencionada; aunque, claro, esta misma sugerencia no fue realizada por una de las presentes, la misma que creía que usar botas de estilo militar o de campo con un vestido como el suyo era un crimen para la moda: y claro, quien mantenía ese pensamiento era la hija de la familia Northwest. Pero dejando ese detalle a un lado, todos los adolescentes contaban con las armas brindadas por el par de científicos que se concentraron en hacer toda esa labor posible y lo menos riesgosa; o al menos, eso último lo intentaron con todas sus fuerzas. Claro que, no previeron una masa de roca con vida y de un tamaño bastante amenazante; ni eso, ni que cierto joven de pecas y Skater aficionado se negara a usar un arma provista por ellos. Ya que, decía que era admitir que necesitaba ayuda de un par de ancianos para pelear.

Mas sin en cambio, de esa decisión se estaba ligeramente arrepentido, puesto que estaba constantemente maniobrando su vuelo sobre la criatura; y el hacer dicha labor lo mas exacta posible era algo que requería bastante concentración, algo que necesitaba de manera forzosa para poder hacer levitación de un numero mayor de objetos aparte de su propia persona. Mas, aun tenia consigo algo que desarrolló en su poco tiempo que tuvo para prepararse; y ese algo, no dudo en usarlo; se arrepentiría después, pero por el momento, y dada la situación: el sacrificio lo valía.

Descendió en la copa de un árbol, admirando desde esa posición el como los demás peleaban lo mejor posible en contra de tal abominación tan peculiar. Ford se mantenía disparando a la montaña viviente mientras esquivaba los lentos manotazos de la misma; mientras que; Mabel, Wendy, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, Tambry y Robbie, concentraban sus pensamientos en disparar desde lejos al mismo tiempo en que mantenían constante movimiento para que el Golem no supiera de donde le llegaban los ataques, y solo se concentrara en el científico de seis dedos.

Suspiro con ligero fastidio; pensando en que seria regañado después por su imprudencia. Pero, era necesario, eso se lo repetía constantemente para que el valor no escapase de su pecho; donde su corazón latía con fuerza y fervencia: mientras que, su mano derecha se encamino a su espalda baja, sacando de entre su pantalón y dicha zona de su cuerpo, un muñeco de madera con su forma. Siempre fue bueno en las labores manuales, por lo que, realizar una replica de si mismo en miniatura no le fue mucho problema, y mucho menos lo fue el usar un par de conjuros que encontró, junto con el pelo de unicornio para rellenarlo.

Mentalizo el hechizo que debía de usar y la forma correcta de maniobrar lo que tenia planeado; para que, una vez preparado para lo que estaba por suceder. Lanzar la pieza de madera al aire y con dirección a la masa de rocas. Para después, mantenerla levitada delante de la abominación que afrentaban y a varios metros de distancia sobre el suelo y con una buena separación de él. Que por cierto, el joven Gleeful se mantenía levitando encima del árbol donde se paro a pensar las cosas; y en donde justamente posaba de una manera peculiar. Las piernas pegadas completamente, los ojos cerrados, la frente el alto y los brazos estirados en dirección de la criatura. Un segundo paso, y sin mas, abrió los parpados; mostrando el como estos ahora brillaban de un color celeste.

La atención de la batalla comenzó a posarse sobre del muchacho de cabellos blancos; más que nada, por qué lentamente era cubierto por un aura del mismo color en que sus ojos se mantenían resplandeciendo. Los disparos dejaban de ser tan constantes, para después, finalmente cesar a mitad de la contienda; dejando que el único en hacer ruido alguno, fuera él.

- _Ut aliquando negotium occasus sint, qui eos in potestate, nunc exprimitur. Quae in hoc et magnificentia opus magiae ultima sententia a facie mea._ \- Sus palabras de dialecto antiguo resonaron en el lugar como si hubiesen sido dichas por medio de un altavoz, detalle que llevo a que el joven Pines y su tío detuvieran sus ataques en contra del criminal que tanto esfuerzo les estaba costando el siquiera hacerlo retroceder; ya que, parecía no querer atacar.

Pero claro, de igual manera aquel hombre detuvo sus intentos de esquivo. Manteniéndose completamente estático en su lugar; mientras le sostenía la mirada al chico de ojos grises: quien a diferencia de su familiar, no volteo a ver qué era lo que ocurría en el otro lado del campo de pelea. La tención entre ambos era casi palpable; dado que, uno se sentía frustrado y ganas no le faltaban para arremeter en contra del muchacho por todo lo que sucedió. Por su parte, este mismo joven tenia la ira hasta el tope debido a la agresión que aquel enfermo mental se atrevió a realizar en contra de su pareja de esa noche; y aunque se encontrase enojado con ella y con el resto de los presentes, le era imposible no dirigir su enojo en contra de ellos cuando tenia a alguien perfecto para la tarea.

Y mientras ese par se mantenían encerrados en su mundo, donde el odio predominaba, el anciano a un lado de ellos se concentraba en mirar con bastante asombro aquel espectáculo que se desarrollaba delante suyo; uno que, a varios metros de distancia; lo que suscitaba era nada mas y nada menos que un Golem de piedra bastante grande como para resultar desesperanzador para todos, contra, un Gideon de apariencia algo rígida y que le daba la sensación al ex señor Misterio de estar hecho de madera además de que le igualaba en estatura a la invocación de material natural. ¿Cómo había sucedido? No lo sabia, pero por alguna razón le recordaba demasiado al robot que aquel pequeño bribón tenia en el pasado: claro que, sin la apariencia de sobre peso.

El combate entre esas dos entidades comenzó. Bastaba con que ambos empezaran a empujarse entre ellos en busca de la oportunidad de hacerle un agarre al contrincante con la finalidad de desestabilizar su punto de equilibrio y derrumbarlo; movientes que causaban bastante estruendo. Demasiado, dado que al parecer los dos tenían la capacidad suficiente para no caer al inicio y dar mucho mas batalla de la pensada; consiguiendo de esa manera que las demás personas se vieran obligados a retirarse ligeramente del campo de batalla en busca de no ser aplastados por ese par de contrincantes.

Y mientras al mismo tiempo en que todos realizaban lo mencionado, de igual manera mantenían la mirada en aquel par de gigantes peleando solamente con agarres; el joven Gleeful daba gracias a los cielos de que aquel conjuro fuera efectivo para ser su primera vez de realizarlo. Aún se encontraba levitando encima de la copa del mismo árbol, pero solamente que en ese instante, se concentraba en hacer los movimientos correctos para que pudieran ser copiados por su réplica gigante al instante.

Estaba empezando a sudar a cántaros, la ropa le sofocaba; agravando con esa sensación de aprisionamiento, la pequeña migraña que se volvía cada vez más fuerte. Tensó la mandíbula en un intento de contener el malestar lo mejor posible; pero era inútil, conforme pasaban los segundos, no hacía nada más que debilitarse.

Dato que no pasó por alto cierta muchacha de aparato dental y que aún concentraba sus tan peculiares ojos en él. Observando de esa manera, debido a la poca luz que aun le era proporcionada por el sol que estaba ya a poco de abandonarlos, la mueca de pesar en el rostro del adolescente le fue imposible de pasarla por alto.

En su mente empezaba a preguntarse qué hacer, puesto que; tenía el presentimiento de que el chico Gideon podía terminar muy mal parado de ese acto de heroísmo. Cosa que ella no dejaría que sucediera; jamás dejaría aun lado a sus amigos y seres queridos: y sin duda, ahora el muchacho entraba en el apartado de amigos. Aprisionó el arma entre sus dedos, y sin más: con el cañón enfilado en dirección de la monstruosidad, apretó del gatillo sin dudar.

Quizás no fue demasiado, pero aquella grieta que se formó de repente sobre lo que sería el hombro izquierdo de la criatura gracias al rayo de color rojo que salió del arma de la joven, sirvió para llamar la atención de tan amenazante enemigo. Generando de esa manera una apertura para que el joven hechicero hiciera su movimiento aun con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para continuar con la lucha.

Siendo este, y visto desde su perspectiva. Un agarre a la extremidad derecha de la formación rocosa con su mano izquierda. Seguido por la el aprovisionamiento, con la mano contraria, del hombro dañado recientemente por la gemela Pines; y para rematar, arrastró el pie derecho por el suelo pasándolo por enfrente de las extremidades inferiores del ser, con el propósito de colocarlo detrás de la misma pierna de aquel colosal Golem. Ni un segundo paso en esa posición; su equilibrio fue roto con solo un poco de esfuerzo, logrando que la criatura cayera de manera estrepitosa al suelo. Claro que, seguida de esta, las fuerzas del muchacho desaparecieron por completo, cosa que le obligo a deshacer todo conjuro que se encontraba usando.

Y a tal acontecimiento, Mabel reacciono rápidamente; apuntando su garfio volador a un árbol con dirección al chico que dejaba de brillar con su magia. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse en cámara lenta; tanto el como la enorme representación mágica del chico comenzaba a desaparecer, como el hecho de que el mismo joven se encontrase cayendo de manera estrepitosa hacia el suelo. Pero, siendo salvado justo a tiempo por los brazos de ella que lo envolvieron de forma férrea. Cosa que, a su parecer, salió mejor de lo esperado; aunque, las cosas nunca le duraban demasiado: y menos lo hacia algo que creía que se estaba realizando de manera correcta.

Siendo ese detalle; lo único que arruino su limpio escape, la mano de roca por parte de la criatura que buscaba incorporarse de nueva cuenta para poder continuar con la batalla. Un obstáculo que le obligo a soltarse sin dudarlo dos veces; esperando caer en un arbusto o algo que amortiguase su caída. Pero, aunque era optimista, también era realista la joven castaña. Por lo que, y con fuerza, cerró ambos ojos ante la espera de un impacto bastante doloroso para ella, pero agradable para el muchacho inconsciente que abrazaba en un intento de que nada le pasase. Dos segundos duro su caída; y esta fue demasiado distinta a lo que imagino. Ya que antes de que impactará contra una superficie fría y rocosa, cayó en un par de brazos fuertes y cálidos que no fueron vencidos a pesar del peso cargado. Claro que, no fue el caso para el par de seniles rodillas; mismas que se doblaron por la fuerza de la carga que se desplazo a estas en menos de un segundo.

No supo qué fue lo que ocurrió, por lo que, aún desconcertada, palpó el lugar sobre el que ella y el albino reposaban; aunque el mismo lo hacía de manera inconsciente. Más, de igual manera, se encontraban recostados sobre un hombre mayor que olía fuertemente a colonia de anciano con un ligero toque de tabaco.

-¡Tío Stan!- Gritó su sobrina la verle tendido en el suelo y con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-Arg... ¿Estás bien, calabaza?- Fue lo único que inquirió al instante cuando finalmente le fue posible incorporarse.

-A-Ah... S-Si... ¿No te dolió? Espera... ¿No estabas con Dipper?- Lentamente, su mente se veía sumergida en una batalla para ver de quién preocuparse primero.

-Pues... Digamos que no necesita mi ayuda.- Se rascaba la nuca con algo de decepción al mismo tiempo en que volteaba sobre si mismo. Generando que la chica a sus pies; que se encontraba así para que la cabeza de su joven amigo pudiera descansar en su regazo dejando que su cuerpo reposara en el suelo, mirara hacia la misma dirección.- En cuanto "esa cosa" cayo al suelo. Esos dos volvieron a pelearse entre ellos.- Explico con ligera culpa de no poder seguirles el ritmo a ese par; mas sin embargo, también había una razón extra a todo eso; y esta era que, vio de reojo lo que estaba por ocurrirle a su antiguo rival de negocios, por lo que de manera instintiva corrió a socorrerle; y obviamente, no contaba con que aquella chica tendría la misma idea. Pero, al final, las cosas terminaron de una manera mas o menos aceptable; obviamente, a su parecer. Ya que, la misma muchacha a la que salvo por poco, ahora mostraba una mirada perdida en la dirección de la que provenía.

Una en donde ella apreciaba que, en línea recta enfrente suyo, a varios metros de distancia; se mantenía un intento de batalla por parte del enmascarado de azul contra su hermano gemelo. De igual manera, a mitad de camino permanecía tirado su garfio volador: arma que probablemente cayo ahí gracias a que salió impulsada al aire al no tener contra-peso el cual lo mantuviese estable.

Se le hacía extraño el "combate" que era librado a metros de distancia de su localización. Puesto que, más que una pelea; aquello parecía más una persecución a alguien que solo estaba esquivando los ataques en vez de huir de ahí. Como, si no tuviera algo mejor en lo que perder su tiempo. Detalle que genero en la chica de cabellos castaños una fuerte sensación de incredulidad; mas que nada, por que no entendía en nada la razón de eso. Pero, no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en eso; había otras cosas en las cuales debía mantener su concentración. Y una de esas cosas, era sacar de ese lugar al chico de cabellos blancos; misión que se auto mando ella misma al ser quien se encontraba mas cerca del mismo inconsciente joven.

-Tío Stan, será mejor que ayudes a los demás. Yo sacare a Gideon de aquí y veré que se encuentre bien.- Le pedía al mismo tiempo en que intentaba incorporarse de manera dificultosa al tener cargando también al chico; pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros. Pero claro, al antiguo señor misterio no le agradaba mucho la idea de que aquel muchacho estuviera a solas con su sobrina; ni ningún otro joven de hecho, pero no le fue posible replicar algo al respecto, puesto que aquella bestia que fue derribada, estaba logrando incorporarse y aunque de manera lenta, lo estaba logrando. Las opciones eran limitadas, solamente podía hacer caso de lo que la adolescente delante de él le pedía hacer.

Dejándola completamente sola mientras corría en dirección a su hermano gemelo; deseaba que las cosas concluyeran de buena manera. Aunque, el ver a sus dos tíos reunirse nuevamente y planear un plan de contraataque, fue un dato que ella no pasó por alto; más que nada, por qué deseaba hacer lo mismo con el suyo. Pero, en ese instante tenía otra labor que llevar a cabo, y esta tenía nombre y apellido. Además de un cabello blanco y traje azul.

Volteó la cabeza en dirección del inconsciente muchacho, soltando un pesado suspiro al ver que continuaba aún en ausencia mental. Los disparos comenzaron a resonar de nueva cuenta; las pequeñas piedras llovían como si fuera una pequeña llovizna, y su andar era con dirección a unos arbustos algo adentrados en la naturaleza que les rodeaba; y que además, tenían una pinta bastante agradable a su parecer. Lentamente, sus brazos dejaron reposando al muchacho con sumo cuidado en esa cómoda cama improvisada. Esperando que su tiempo de inconciencia no fuera demasiado; volteo con dirección a los dos campos de batalla: en uno, su hermano gemelo blandía esa barra de hojas de pino con filo, en dirección del enmascarado. Quien a su parecer, se encontraba sobre esforzándose en esquivar todos y cada uno de los movimientos de su oponente, mismo que daba indicios de encontrarse sumido en el odio y desesperación.

La preocupación en su ser incrementaba con cada segundo que admiraba como su querido hermano, que aunque fuera su gemelo, era también el menor de los dos. Y dejarle esa carga sobre sus hombros no se le hacia algo que ella pudiera concebir. Por lo que volteo la cabeza hacia la otra pelea que era llevada a cabo; una donde sus amigas, amigos y familiares, se mantenían concentrados en su labor de disparar en contra del abominable ser delante de ellos.

Marius era quien se las veía con mayor dificultad, puesto que al solamente contar con una espada utilizable, no podía hacer mas que llamar la atención de la montaña viviente con ataques cercanos; cosa bastante peligrosa si es que no se tenia el debido cuidado y los reflejos afinados. Después, era Pacifica quien no contaba con mucha capacidad de movilidad; dado a que se reusó a cambiar su calzado, y aunque aun permanecía con zapatillas de tacón, no le impedía el llevar a cabo su deber con la mayor precisión posible. Grenda, Candy y Wendy se mantenían haciendo lo mejor que podían, y aunque de manera poco sincronizada, le hacían bastante daño a la criatura con los disparos simultáneos y los objetos que podían lanzar de vez en cuando. Claro que, esos daños no eran nada en comparación a las parejas que tenían perfecta sincronización. Siendo estas las de Robbie y Tambry; y los dos Stan. Cosa con la que Mabel quedo maravillada por unos segundos, dado que admiraba como la pareja de góticos se movían de manera armoniosa mientras disparaban con fervencia; y para cuando uno se tenían que esperar unos segundos para no sobrecalentar sus pistolas de rayos, el otro lo cubría de manera instintiva. Pero claro, quienes se encontraban mayormente en sintonía eran nada mas y nada menos que sus dos tutores de verano. Quienes aparte de intercambiar sus armas, cubrirse entre ellos, y que uno fuera a servir de señuelo para el gigante; nunca perdían la armonía de sus movimientos, tanto así, que eran los que mas dañaban a tan monstruoso Golem de piedra.

Pero de nueva cuenta, su cabeza regreso a lo que ella buscaba en verdad; alguien que estuviera lo suficientemente libre como para cuidar de Gideon para que pudiera ir a ayudar a cierto castaño que se encontraba cada vez mas sumido en una profunda oscuridad. Pero, no encontró a nadie con esas características; no logro ver que alguien pudiera dejar su puesto para darle la atención que merecía el albino; mas que nada, por que debían de esforzarse por compensar la ausencia de dos de sus miembros.

-A-Arg… ¿D-Donde estoy? ¿Mabel? ¿Qué paso? ¿Ganamos?- La voz del joven de pecas fue apenas audible por encima de todo el ajetreo que suscitaba a metros de distancia de los dos, y mas aun, con un fuerte estruendo que parecía haber sido provocado por una pequeña explosión controlada y que fácilmente podía ser acrecida a cierto científico de seis dedos; una que por cierto, le indico al joven que su suposición no era acertada.

-Aun continuamos con esto. No duraste mucho tiempo peleando de esa manera, por lo que te desmayaste.- Aunque estaba preocupada por su bienestar, no logro ocultar su relativamente, poca ira. Una que, no paso por alto ante los oídos casi desorientados del muchacho.- No debiste de hacer algo tan imprudente, te pudo pasar algo malo.- Inflo sus mejillas rosadas a modo de un puchero, bastante tierno, con la intención de acrecentar su regaño.

-Je, ¿por qué no debí de hacerlo? ¿Le quito protagonismo a tu hermano?- Se burlo al mismo tiempo en que buscaba incorporarse, y aunque con mucha dificultad y con ayuda de la castaña, lo logro hacer.- En todo caso, ¿que haremos ahora?- Inquirió una vez logro divisar a metros de distancia aquella destrucción causada por el combate; a sus amigos peleando con decisión, y él, frustrado por no poder siquiera ponerse de pie solo.

-No pienses en eso ahora, por lo mientras intenta recuperarte, yo me quedare contigo hasta que pueda ver que puedes andar.- Explico de forma rápida, generando curiosidad en el ex vidente.

-¿"Hasta"? ¿Sucede algo?- Esa pregunta era la correcta, ya que, con solamente pronunciarla; su acompañante levanto la mirada en dirección a otra parte del bosque, una en la que apenas y se podían vislumbrar un par de figuras "peleando" gracias a los ya casi inexistentes rayos de luz natural. Ya casi era de noche, el sol estaba a poco de dejar su presencia en esa tierra, y la luna, lentamente aparecía de entre las sombras de un firmamento estrellado. Lentamente, a pesar de no creérselo, ese particular escenario se transformaba en uno donde un ser maligno arrastraba a la oscuridad a alguien que debía de mantenerse en la luz a toda costa.

Y, de igual forma, eso mismo pensaron los demás presentes que veían de reojo aquello. Pero la impotencia era total, no eran capaces de dejar lo que estaban haciendo por ir a ver si eran acaso capaces de ayudar en algo al chico que tenia en sus manos la labor de retener al criminal responsable de todos esos actos. Solamente se podían limitar a admirar de lejos, y muy casualmente, lo que acontecía entre esos dos que parecían ir cada vez mas adentro del bosque.

Algo que por cierto, no pasaba por alto el joven de ojos grises; apenas: gracias a que su iris tenia manchones rojizos, y respiración agitada. Estaba cada vez mas adentro del oscuro bosque del pueblo. Y si su memoria no le fallaba, la ruta que era tomada, era dirigida a una zona donde los arboles, de tan grandes que eran, abrumaban el entorno; sumergiéndolo en una oscuridad casi completa.

El sabor a oxido en su boca le decía que la herida que se genero al morderse por accidente aun ni siquiera se cerraba; e inclusive pudiese ser que el sangrado fuese mas prominente de lo que imaginó y el mentón lo tuviese completamente empapado por su sangre. Pero, no le importaba demasiado ese detalle; ya que, y al igual que la vez que peleo contra Samael, sentía como lentamente su mente era sumergida en una oscuridad casi completa.

-Vamos, muéstrame lo que quiero ver.- La voz de aquel despreciable hombre no hacia mas que enfadarle aun mas, hundiéndolo mas en ese profundo abismo que representaba su ira.

-No se a que te refieres. Pero si en verdad quieres ver mi verdadera cara en una pelea, en ese caso deja de ser un cobarde y deja de huir.- Gruño con la intención de herir un orgullo que no estaba seguro si aquel sujeto poseía. Pero de igual manera deseaba intentar de todo para que las cosas llegasen finalmente a un final; aunque no supiese bien de que fin se tratase, pero quería salir de esa situación lo mas rápido posible.

-Me niego. Pero, si lo que quieres es una motivación para pelear, en ese caso debería de hacer que mi Golem deje de jugar con todos ellos y hacer que vaya directamente al pueblo.- Basto con que diera un chasquido de dedos para que la criatura detrás suya detuviera completamente sus movimientos; desconcertando a todos los que seguían disparando en su contra. Y que por cierto, tomo por sorpresa al empezar a avanzar con dirección al pueblo.- Sera mejor que busques derrotarme lo mas pronto posible. O mi sirviente podría crear un caos.- Esas palabras le generaron el voltear sobre si mismo para admirar como aquel hombre atrapaba en su mano derecha aquel cristal de poder que él también había creado. Y fue entonces, cuando se vio envuelto en una encrucijada que era alumbrada por la luz que generaba aquel portal entre planos.- O bien, podías simplemente continuar deteniéndome para atraparme; sacrificando así al pueblo.- Entre la espada y la pared, era la mejor expresión para conmemorar el como se sentía en ese preciso instante aquel chico. Ya que, tenia la opción de ir sobre sus pasos y ayudar a detener a la criatura de roca que estaba dando pasos torpes colina abajo, ó, continuar peleando con aquel hombre; buscando en todo momento el detenerlo.

Aunque, como si de una señal se tratase, un resplandor rojizo le hizo cambiar de dirección su mirada. De camino a aquel sujeto, tirado a mitad del camino, su carta del triunfo se encontraba tirada y debajo de una piedra pequeña; ocultándola del sujeto de mascara azul, pero no de su mirada. Aun tenia una oportunidad entre sus dedos, por lo que, quería tomarla. Y lo hubiese hecho, si un grito agudo no le hubiese hecho girarse sobre si mismo, admirando como sus amigos y familiares se encontraban llevando a cabo un plan para poder detener al gigante. Pero, al parecer, un inconveniente sucedió. Pacifica se encontraba en el suelo, en medio del camino de la criatura, mantenía una expresión de dolor y preocupación.

Instintivamente, Dipper dudo un segundo en que hacer al respecto. El tiempo se volvió lento, por un lado, veía la oportunidad de lanzar la piedra trampa al portal que aquel sujeto había abierto; pero dejaría a su suerte a la joven rubia. Pero, si iba a ayudarla, seguramente el criminal escaparía y no le volvería a ver si no hasta el día del pionero en unos días. Volteo a ver a la chica Northwest, aun no se podía mover, y a mitad del camino con dirección a la misma, veía cierta arma de propiedad de su gemela. Nuevamente, miro al hombre enmascarado, admirando en como este lentamente, daba pasos con dirección a la puerta espacial que abrió detrás suyo. Soltó un suspiro de enojo, resignándose a creer, que seguía siendo lo que muchos llamaban, "débil".

Pacifica, si, se arrepentía de no haberse cambiado de calzado. Pero no dejaría que insultasen aquel conjunto que tanto le costo obtener con base al ahorro de sus ya escasas mesadas. Pero, que por solamente no quererse cambiar las zapatillas ahora se viera en una situación así, a punto de ser aplastada por un Golem de roca, no le parecía en lo mas mínimo algo justo. Aunque, un intempestivo suceso aconteció solamente segundos antes de que aquella criatura arremetiera con las extremidades inferiores en su contra.

Un mar de hojas de pino cubrieron por completo la que podría ser la cabeza de la criatura. Cosa que agarro por sorpresa a todos, y mas aun, el que sin previo aviso, un cálido brazo le tomara de la cintura a la joven rubia. Levantándola del suelo de manera frenética y abrazándola mientras se mantenían impulsados en una dirección incierta. Pero todo eso, con la sensación de que se encontraban volando por los aires; segundos pasaron, y naturalmente, ella volteo a ver al responsable de esa odisea; encontrándose de esa manera con un par de ojos grises, que por cierto, mantenían una expresión algo seria a su parecer, al mismo tiempo, la mano que no le sostenía, se encontraba agarrando con fuerza cierto garfio volador con el que estaban escapando del fatídico desenlace que le esperaba.

Pero, aun a pesar de que esa expresión adornara por completo su rostro; no podía evitar pensar en las consecuencias que estaba afrontando el muchacho por haber dejado la pelea con el enmascarado. Aterrizaron cerca de los limites del pequeño claro en donde se encontraban; de entre los arboles que habían detrás suyo: aparecieron Gideon y Mabel, pero con la segunda ayudando al primero a caminar, muy a penas, por supuesto.

-D-Dipper…- Su hermana pronuncio su nombre en un intento de que este le volteara a ver, pero no fue el caso. Solamente se mantuvo de pie, inamovible, decidido; con la frente en alto. Admirando lo que ahora era, su nuevo contrincante.

-Gideon, mas te vale poder usar un poco de tu magia de levitación.- Espeto con una frialdad tan dura como un iceberg, pero que el albino entendió al instante.

-Je, no lo dudes. Aun puedo hacer algo.- Esas palabras, hicieron que fuera acreedor de una mirada bastante dura, que le hizo sentir un hueco en el estomago, pero que de igual manera, paso por alto. Debían de terminar ya con lo que tenían entre sus manos; mas aun, cuando aquella criatura parecía ya no estar interesada en ellos y mostraba mas interés en querer ir al pueblo.

-Gideon, no. Dipper, ¿qué estas planeando…?- Nuevamente, no hubo respuesta inmediata; ya que, la mirada que le dedico, le hizo saber que para ella, era mejor no decir nada mas y que mejor concentrara sus fuerzas en hacer lo necesario para frenar ese caos descontrolado.

-Tío Ford, Tío Stan, Marius. Ataquen sus piernas por detrás, a la altura de sus rodillas. Robbie, Tambry, Candy, Grenda, Wendy, Pacifica y Mabel; disparen a su pecho todo lo que puedan. Gideon, cuando te lo indique, manda dos rocas de buen tamaño: una con dirección a su cabeza, y la otra, a donde veas que esta mas destruido en la zona de su pecho.- Dio las indicación fuerza y claridad; logrando que todos asintieran a pesar de no encontrarse completamente convencidos de lo que podría ser un plan completamente descabellado.

Las hojas de pino que nublaban la vista de la criatura por fin se estaban disipando, pero ahora, sus obstáculos habían desaparecido momentáneamente, solo para aparecer detrás suyo. Tres hombres atacaban de forma directa a la parte trasera de sus piernas, y aunque provocaban levemente la sensación de inestabilidad, decidió pasar de ellos para cumplir con lo mandado por su creador. Volteo a la dirección mas corta que daba al poblado de Gravity Falls, y sin mas, empezó a caminar; o eso quería, ya que una lluvia de disparos le cayeron en el pecho con bastante furia y que provenían de otros de sus oponentes; quienes por cierto, se encontraban a una distancia algo prudente pero en fila. La inestabilidad se sentía cada vez mas, ya que dos fuerzas eran aplicadas en puntos distintos, pero que a la vez estaban a la misma distancia de su centro de gravedad; lo cual, provocaba la sensación de ser derrumbado. Pero a pesar de esto, la criatura no cedió, y con todas sus fuerzas; se mantuvo en pose de continuar con su orden.

Cosa que noto cierto castaño que se encontraba de pie a un lado de cierto albino que jadeaba con pesadez, o eso se notaba a primera vista, pero no era el caso. Se encontraba realizando una respiración especial que le ayudase a recuperar sus fuerzas para poder continuar con lo planeado. Segundos pasaron, los disparos resonaban en el bosque, Dipper admiraba todo con una expresión neutra mientras, con una pluma, pintaba en el dorso de su mano izquierda un símbolo que para su compañero resultaba bastante extraño. Se trataba de dos círculos de buen tamaño que por poco se salían de la zona donde pintaba, se encontraban bastante pegados entre si y además, contaban con unas cuantas palabras escritas con lo que parecía ser latín. Además, dentro de esa simbología, habían dos cuadrados; uno dentro de otro; con el primero contactando con sus aristas al circulo inferior, y el segundo cuadrado, tocando con las mismas puntas, la mitad de los lados del cuadrilátero donde yacía encerrado.

-Espero que estés listo, Gleeful.- Argumento con frialdad, al terminar con lo que podía ser, la parte final de esa contienda.

-Ya lo veras que si lo estoy.- Le contesto antes de usar sus ultimas fuerzas para hacer levitar encima suya dos rocas del tamaño de un auto pequeño; el sudor volvía a aparecer; quizás por que su cuerpo estaba realizando un sobre esfuerzo brutal, pero no por ello, se contuvo.

-¡Ahora!- Grito a la par que empezaba a caminar con dirección a la criatura y los demás se alejaban de la zona de pelea; aunque, ligeramente incautos, se quedaron a poco de adentrarse al bosque solamente por la curiosidad de ver que era lo que iba a hacer el muchacho de mirada determinada. El mismo que vio de cerca como las dos rocas que le pidió a su amigo lanzar, impactaron de lleno en los lugares correctos; obligando al Golem a ponerse sobre una rodilla para evitar caer al igual que hacia rato. Pero, con ello solamente llego el fin de todo. Ya que, este ahora se encontraba a una altura correcta y que además, tenia una zona bastante dañada en un punto vital.

El joven Pines ahora se encontraba a una distancia bastante corta al parecer de muchos. Mas, no se quedaría ahí mucho tiempo, solamente adquirió pose de pelea, y empezó a repasar en su cabeza la composición de minerales que componían la tierra de esa zona; después, empezó a repasar la teoría de cambio de electrones en la materia para poder transformarla a algo mas; y fue entonces cuando flexiono las rodillas y se dispuso a dar un puñetazo con el brazo en donde dibujo aquella formula alquímica. Para, finalmente, repasar el ideal de que la materia no se crea ni se destruye, si no, que solamente se transforma; y eso quería hacer, ya que, el transformarla inquiría el descomponerla y componerla, pero ahora, a su voluntad. Levanto el puño izquierdo, y sin mas, lanzo un fuerte golpe al suelo, lo suficiente como para que en este se hundiera el mismo; recordando como ultimo detalle, que hay siempre una energía que pasa a través de las capas tectónicas de la tierra; energía que estaba dispuesto a usar.

Un instante en que nada paso basto para que todos sus acompañantes le miraran confundidos; preguntándose si acaso estaba consiente de lo que se encontraba haciendo, y la respuesta ante tal cuestionamiento, no tardo en llegar. Ya que, al igual que con el enmascarado, el sello en la mano del chico Pines comenzó a brillar de un color azul; pero en esta ocasión, este mismo se mantuvo así. Rayos de electricidad que indicaban el paso de electrones, comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor, la tierra comenzó a deformarse, y del suelo; salió una enorme estalactita que rivalizo con el tamaño de su adversario; a quien por cierto, no dudo en atravesar justo en el pecho: lugar que en ese instante contaba con una gran apertura gracias a que los demás siguieron sus indicaciones al pie de la letra.

La montaña viviente que habían tenido de enemigo desde hacia rato, ahora se encontraba completamente acabada; lentamente comenzaba a caerse a pedazos, dejando solamente y como único recuerdo de lo ocurrido, una enorme punta de roca que salía de un agujero en el suelo; uno bastante extraño y perfectamente proporcional a lo que dejaba salir. El chico de traje gris ahora jadeaba con fuerza, sin duda, hacer algo como eso de la nada y a la primera, le resultaba completamente fatigante. Volteo su mirada a su izquierda, admirando que a pocos pasos de su posición, se encontraba la piedra de color bermellón que había creado. Suspiro con cansancio; sintiéndose completamente derrotado con lo que respecta a esa tarde, o, debía de decir, noche. Ya no había luz proporcionada por el sol; ahora solo eran alumbrados todos con el reflejo de la luna y el espectáculo de estrellas que podían observar.

Se puso de pie muy lentamente, buscando el no darle indicios a nadie de que se encontraba completamente cansado. Emprendió la caminata en dirección del articulo perdido, mientras que, detrás suyo se empezaron a escuchar pasos y murmullos; probablemente de todos sus conocidos que admiraban con asombro lo que acababa de pasar. Pero claro, no tenia interés de resolver sus dudas, no en ese momento, no cuando poco a poco comenzaba a recobrar el enojo que había perdido. Admiro la pieza de alquimia que había creado, para después, soltar un suspiro pesado, cansado, sonoro, pero sobre todo, tosco y grave. Se dio media vuelta, admirando el como su mentor le miraba con un poco de seño fruncido; algo que le hizo poner uno mas grande a él. Y no solamente era el anciano, si no, algunos mas de los presentes, en los que inclusive se vía incluida su hermana. Los únicos que no mantenían expresión alguna, eran Candy, Pacifica, y Gideon: quien por cierto, estaba recostado en el suelo con la espalda pegada al tronco de un árbol.

-Lo que hiciste fue lo mas imprudente que he visto, Dipper.- Ahí estaba, la parte del regaño, algo que sin duda alguna estaba dispuesto a saltarse por esa noche.

-Arg, no me molestes tío Ford. Estaba todo completamente calculado, pero, decidieron hacer esto y arruinarlo.- Sus palabras, de la manera mas agresiva; dañaron a algunos de forma profunda, generando una serie de emociones que no sabían que podían tener en contra del castaño.

-¿Q-Que nosotros lo arruinamos?- Ese cuestionamiento por parte del científico fue meramente contestado por un objeto que fue lanzado hacia su rostro y que apenas y fue capaz de atrapar.- ¿Q-Que es esto…?- Lo admiro por unos segundos, se trataba de una piedra de color rojo bermellón; y que al instante supo de que se trataba.

-Era la trampa que le tenia preparada al loco ese, pero, ¿Saben que? Ni siquiera estoy con ánimos de explicar que ocurrió, los veo mañana. A todos. En mi estudio, a la una.- Consternación, eso era lo que adornaba el rostro de todos, ya que, esa forma de actuar, les parecía demasiado drástica. Algunos hicieron ademan de hablar al respecto, usando claro, la ira de por medio, pero aquellos fríos ojos grises les detuvo por completo a todos.- Por favor, evítense de hacer cosas que me digan, que el diario Tres tenia razón. Y que,- del bolsillo de su chaleco, extraía la piedra de color verde brillante que creo a base de alquimia y magia; mientras que, con la mirada, posaba sus ojos en los de los presentes, uno por uno, diciéndoles discretamente, que iba en serio con lo que estaba expresando- en Gravity Falls, no hay nadie en quien confiar.- Lanzo la piedra al aire, solamente para atraparla con la mano derecha de la manera mas brusca posible al acabar en un puño. Acto seguido, detrás suyo, un portal parecido al de los enmascarados, se abrió. Iluminando desde su retaguardia, todo el lugar; un nudo en la garganta apareció en todos, ya que veían como, lentamente, el chico comenzaba a caminar con dirección del portal, listo para atravesarlo.

-¡D-Dipper!- La chica Northwest le llamo, pero él ni siquiera se volteo a verla antes de poner un pie del otro lado de la puerta espacial. No quería voltear a verla, prefirió dejar ese lugar con un sepulcral silencio antes que posar su mirada en aquellos par de ojos azules que portaba tan hermosa chica, una que, por cierto, formaba parte de su lista de mas grandes, debilidades.


	64. Explicaciones

**_Jejejeje... Otro día que publicó tarde. XD Pero, eso se debe a que esta semana fue la última que tuvieron mis profesores para evaluarme en el parcial. Por lo que, ayer jueves. Me fui a tomar con mis amigos... XD Jejejeje... ya saben cómo es esto, no? Pero, en fin, espero que el cap de hoy sea de su agrado, está bastante relajado, por lo que, pido su comprensión. Ya que, ya lo había dicho, después de algo tan exaltante como una pelea, siempre debe de haber algo de relajación. Pero, en fin, eso ya lo había explicado, no? XD como sea, espero que les guste lo que escribí, si es así, espero que dejen un Review diciéndolo. Y si me equivoque en algo, de igual manera, quisiera que me lo dijeran. Aunque, solo un detalle más. Este cap fue escrito totalmente en el celular, y de hecho, lo estoy publicando desde este. Por lo que, no sé cuánto escribí... :v Perdón si fue corto..._**

 ** _Pero en fin. La serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimos de lucro. :3_**

 ** _Guest; Bueno, si, hay veces en las que Dipper nos hará enojar. Pero, te recuerdo que sigue siendo un adolescente, por lo que, puede que su actuar sea algo molesto de vez en cuando. Pero, también se que te agrada en sus buenos momentos. :3 Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap, espero que siga siendo así. Gracias por leer y comentar! :)_**

 ** _ALCHIMISTOHSO3; Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap. Espero que siga siendo así; en cuanto a lo de la pareja que te gusta, pues, este cap se arreglaran. Claro, aún quedan cosas... 7u7 En cuanto a Mabel, descuida, después y tendrá más chance de aparecer. :3_**

 ** _SonrisaDulce207; Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap. Espero que siga siendo así. Pero claro, debo de aclarar que aún hay ciertas cosas sueltas entre esos dos y cierto detalle que aún tengo bajo la manga... :3 En fin, espero que sigas la serie por mucho más tiempo. :)_**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 43: Explicaciones**_

Apacible era la noche en aquel pedazo de bosque en la que, una pequeña cabaña se mantenía en paz y tranquilidad en medio de aquel claro sin que nada se hiciese presente para perturbar la quietud en la que se encontraba aquel entorno. O al menos, así fue hasta que a una buena distancia de la entrada y a pocos centímetros del suelo, se abrió un portal de color verdoso y que fue acompañado de un estridente sonido de electricidad. Segundos pasó abierto, para después, cerrarse en cuanto un joven de cabellos castaños y vestido de forma elegante pasara a través suyo; solamente para caer de bruces en el suave pasto. Jadeando de manera difícil, con la vista completamente nublada y las fuerzas drenadas. Un hilo de sangre corría de la comisura izquierda de su boca, deslizándose hacia su mentón, de donde caían gotas carmesí de su vital liquido.

Se incorporo de forma torpe, permaneció estático por unos instantes, solamente para que en un vago intento de dar un paso hacia el frente, cayese nuevamente al suelo. Estaba completamente derrotado, sin lugar a dudas esa era la expresión correcta para la situación en la que se encontraba. Quizás logro detener la amenaza del pueblo en esa ocasión; pero dejo ir al criminal responsable de tan viles actos; mismos de los cuales tenia seguimiento desde que se encontró por primera vez con su compañero.

-D-Diablos…- Maldijo antes de comenzar a arrastrarse por el suelo, por lo menos buscaría refugio debajo del pórtico de aquel secreto lugar en donde podía tener un momento de soledad y claramente, podía pasar la noche sin ser molestado por nadie. Claro que, en ese preciso instante; ya no tenia resentimiento, ni molestia, tampoco decepción o al menos algún sentimiento negativo por muy pequeño que este fuera; solamente, se encontraba pensativo, sobre si acaso, la forma en que se despidió de todos fue la correcta al igual, que la manera en que los vio directamente a los ojos.

Suspiró con pesar, ya estando tirado en el pórtico con la espalda recargada en la pared, dado que pensaba en como pedir disculpas; por ser un inconsciente al no tener en cuenta los sentimientos de todos. Alzo su mirada al estrellado cielo, admirando la luna que apenas se encontraba creciendo, faltándole poco para llegar a su etapa completa. De nueva cuenta, se recriminaba a si mismo su falta de conciencia con respecto a sus seres queridos y mas cercanos, no debió de actuar así; y aunque ellos había interferido con lo ocurrido, no lo hicieron de mala fe. Tenia todo eso en claro, y quizás era debido a que toda esa ira que sentía quemar sus venas; se había disipado con el cansancio, ó, pudiese ser que fuera por estar al borde de la inconciencia el por que reflexionaba de esa manera, pero no le importaba, solo, se dejo llevar por la relajación que finalmente le daba a su cuerpo. Permitiéndole finalmente el poder descansar de la manera adecuada; mas que nada, por que deseaba recuperar las fuerzas para poder hacer algo mas esa noche. Siendo eso, el agregar mas información a la tabla de datos que tenia sobre los criminales, mas que nada, por que poner su mente a trabajar en algo mas, siempre le era de ayuda para olvidar malos momentos de pesar que a veces le agobiaban.

 _ **En ese momento, cerca del mirador;  
**_  
Una chica de cabellos rubios se encontraba sentada en los restos de lo que fue antes una amenazador Golem de roca; mientras mantenía sus pies descalzos arriba para así poder sobar delicadamente su tobillo derecho que se torció al correr. Sostenía sus zapatillas por la correa y sus ojos azules se encontraban puestos sobre la luna casi llena que se alzaba en el oscuro firmamento que presentaba un millar de hermosos destellos.

A su lado, cierta castaña se encontraba sentada de la misma manera, solo que sin la necesidad de quitarse el calzado, pero, de cierta forma se encontraba pensativa y con una semblante neutral a la par que con sus dedos índice y pulgar empezaba a jugar con la pieza de joyería que le pertenecía. Su cabello castaño caía por encima de su hombro con delicadeza, mientras admiraba la profundidad oscura del bosque que les rodeaba; pensando en que las cosas, tal cual como habían salido, fueron demasiado extrañas y para nada prometedoras.

-A-Auch.- Se escucho un quejido que le llamo la atención, generando que volteara de reojo para admirar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo a unos metros de distancia.

-Te duele solo por no quedarte quieto.- Le recrimino su enfermera provisional a cierto albino que, por muy bien que pareciera estar, la verdad es que ni siquiera se podía poner de pie debido a la debilidad corporal que presentaba.

-No, me duele por que me estas torciendo el brazo. Te dije que estaba bien, solo necesito descansar un poco para recuperar mis fuerzas.- Se zafo del agarre en la que era sometido con la excusa de estar en una "revisión" medica, que era llevada a cabo para admirar si acaso su cuerpo había sufrido alguna clase de daño por la pelea.

-Que necio. Pero, bueno, parece ser que dices la verdad. Estas bien, solo te hace falta descansar un poco.- Rindiéndose, Candy paso de seguir intentando el ver si acaso el chico se encontraba en un mal estado, y en vez; prefirió distraerse con algo mas que anduviera por ahí cerca. Lo cual, era absolutamente nada. Se encontraban en esa zona, cerca del monolito de roca que levanto el muchacho con sus extraños conocimientos; mientras que, su mentor y tío, examinaba a fondo aquella pieza de material desconocido que le fue proporcionada por el joven antes de retirarse, acto que realizo no sin antes, dar esas hirientes palabras para todos: "Por favor, evítense de hacer cosas que me digan, que el diario Tres tenia razón. Y que, en Gravity Falls, no hay nadie en quien confiar." Entrecerró los ojos con ligero dolor, sabia por que lo decía; y también para quienes eran dirigidas esas palabras, pero no por ello podía quitarse de encima la pesada y dolorosa sensación en su pecho que significaba el haberle hecho daño al muchacho en su intento de salvarlo.

De hecho, tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos, que la chica Chiu no prestaba ninguna atención al como era vista por su mejor amiga a pocos metros de distancia suya. Grenda, que permanecía tomada de la mano de su novio; quien a su vez resguardaba en sus manos los objetos robados del salón del pueblo, no podía hacer mas que ver con preocupación a sus tres amigas; todas ellas, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del espacio. Cerca de ella, y mirando de la misma manera al trio, permanecían en silencio; Wendy, Tambry, Robbie y Stan. Siendo este ultimo el único que no prestaba atención a su sobrina; si no, que pensaba que esos momentos de soledad que se acababa de dar el chico a si mismo, era mas que nada, para despejar su mente de pensamientos no muy gratos. Y eso era lo mejor que se podía dar a su parecer; aun era joven, podía cometer cuantos errores quisiera, siempre y cuando, estuviera dispuesto a aprender de los mismos con la intención de superar futuros problemas en su vida. Ya que, una de las lecciones mas importantes que jamás podrá aprender, es, que él no es el centro del universo.

Algo que por cierto, aun le costaba aprender a cierta persona cerca de su posición, y que de hecho; era mayor que él por unos cuantos minutos. Ford, quien desde hacia rato se mostraba completamente interesado en la piedra que recibió de su sobrino; no hacia mas que examinarla con un monocular que le había pedido hacia rato. Suspiró con pesadez al verle tan concentrado en la tarea, tanto, que inclusive se daba el lujo de desplazar a todos a un lado con el propósito de concentrarse meramente en su ansia de conocer si acaso las posibilidades estaban a favor de un bando o de otro.

-¿Ya reconociste por fin que el chico tenia razón en su plan y si pudo haberlo capturado por su cuenta?- Camino hasta la roca en la que permanecía sentado con tal de que aquellas palabras no fueran audibles para los demás jóvenes que se encontraban con ellos.

-A-Ah, Stanley…- le miro por unos segundos, aun con el monocular de piedras preciosas en su ojo derecho, que por cierto, se quito después de un poco al ver que no tenia caso el seguir usándolo- Je… ¿En que momento te diste cuenta?- Le paso el artefacto que le había pedido prestado; se había resignado, estaba completamente seguro de que aquel chico tenia todo bajo control.

-Desde que le vi esperando a que aquel sujeto hiciera lo que sea que planeara hacer, y él se encontraba de pie con tanta calma y seguridad.- Se explico antes de sentarse a su lado al mismo tiempo en que guardaba en su saco aquel instrumento tan peculiar.

-Y-Ya veo. Bueno, en fin. Dipper se dio cuenta de algo que nosotros ignoramos, arruinamos su plan, dudo que vuelva a confiar en nosotros.- Lentamente, un aura pesimista comenzaba a envolverle; induciéndolo con calma en un mundo de sensaciones negativas.

-Yo no lo creo.- esas palabras generaron que volteara a ver confundido a su gemelo, quien parecía estar completamente seguro de lo que acababa de decir.- Lo que acaba de pasar esta noche, solo le hará comprender que; no siempre debe de hacer las cosas solo. Reflexionara un poco, pero no debemos de hacer contacto con él si no hasta que lo veamos en su estudio. Debe de pasar estas horas en completa soledad; o con la persona que él desee.- La experiencia hablaba, a lo largo de su vida; Stanley siempre se vio envuelto en múltiples sucesos que no siempre fueron demasiado gratos, pero que, de una u otra forma, le dejaron esos conocimientos tan importantes. Y que, gracias a los años que pudo ver como su sobrino-nieto crecía, sabia perfectamente que aprendería rápidamente de esto. Volviéndose un poco mas maduro y consiente.

-Se ve que… le entiendes un poco mejor que yo…- Aunque no lo demostrase en ese instante, Ford mostraba un ligero rencor en contra de su hermano por comprender de mejor manera la forma en que se sentía el chico. Pero, el escuchar esas palabras le tranquilizaba, ya que le decían que estaba en un buen camino aquel joven. En uno donde tarde o temprano llegaría a una madurez increíble, consolidándose como una persona de bien.- Bueno, en fin. Supongo que es hora de ponernos en movimiento.- Esas palabras salían de su boca; ya resignado claro, a que la noche seria algo larga bajo el pensamiento del como se desarrollaron las cosas.

-Si, será mejor irnos ya. Aun debemos de pensar en una excusa del porque tenemos estas cosas, para que al momento de devolvérselas al alcalde, este no sospeche nada… Aunque…- De reojo miraba a su gemelo, mostrando una semblante picara.

-No nos las vamos a quedar Stanley.- Le fulmino con la mirada el científico de quince doctorados, sentenciando el hecho de que; devolverían las cosas que fueron tomadas. Y ante esa sentencia, el antiguo señor misterio no pudo hacer mas que cruzarse de brazos mientras murmuraba algo para sus adentros, pero que su hermano entendía perfectamente que era un insulto en su contra; por lo que solamente rodo los ojos divertido por la situación.

-Se ve que superan rápido las cosas.- La chica Corduroy, algo tosca como siempre, veía con un poco de seño fruncido al par de gemelos mayores que ya inclusive se encontraban peleando como era su costumbre.

-No es eso, pero por ponerlo de una forma u otra, sabemos que no lograremos nada si solo nos centramos en un lado de la moneda.- Palabras de anciano, así las escuchaban los mas jóvenes y menos experimentados de los presentes, quienes a su vez, consideraban algo extraño el comportamiento de los mas ancianos. Pero, prefiriendo no cargar con mas cosas de las que ya tenían encima, solamente se encogieron de hombros ante tal afirmación. Para acto seguido, empezar a alistarse, listos para emprender la retirada del lugar; mas, unos llevaban a cabo esta labor con un poco mas de animo que otros.

Siendo estas personas que no se encontraban con emoción de hacer nada; Pacifica, Candy y Mabel, las tres solamente permanecían en silencio, dejando que la confusión reinara en sus pensamientos. A pesar de esto, los demás prefirieron tomar la situación de la manera que mas les convenía; mas que nada, por que a Robbie no le molestaba mucho el hecho de que el joven cazador de lo paranormal le ocultara algo como eso. De igual manera, Tambry simplemente permanecía ligeramente indiferente por la situación, dado que ella no era alguien que gustase de meterse en esas cosas. Mientras que, Gideon y Marius compartían el mismo pensamiento a pesar de no expresarlo verbalmente; no se les hacia extraño que el chico ocultara las cosas. Ya que era la manera en que este actuaba. Por su parte, Wendy, era la única posiblemente que le regresaba el resentimiento al joven castaño: mas que nada, por que después de todo lo ocurrido con ese par de criminales, aun le sorprendía que fuera un testarudo imprudente que no pensara en su bienestar ni en las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

Pero, esa ya no era la cuestión en ese instante, si no, que ahora la problemática se centraba en el que iba a suceder después de tales acontecimientos. Sin lugar a dudas, ese par de enmascarados volverían a aparecerse por el pueblo con el objetivo de sembrar el caos, y ellos; todos los presentes que sabían lo que estaba sucediendo mas cuatro personas mas que estaban lejos, eran los únicos que podrían detenerlos.

Más, poco importaba lo que pensaran en ese instante, solamente comenzaron a caminar con rumbo al mirador; donde habían dejado los vehículos en los que llegaron. Robbie, Tambry y Wendy se fueron en la furgoneta del gótico, poniendo rumbo al centro comercial con la intención de degustar una rauda comida chatarra que les distrajese y sirviera de cena.

Mientras que, el par de ancianos Pines acompañados de Gideon y Marius; prefirieron ir a entregar los objetos que fueron requeridos para la invocación de esa noche: por supuesto, bajo el engañó de que estos fueron tomados por unos vándalos que a su vez; se encontraron con el chico de cabellos castaños junto con su pareja de esa noche, por lo que no dudaron en seguirles con la finalidad de recuperar lo robado. Y que estos, después de la persecución, decidieron dejar las cosas en sus manos tras perder energías por el pequeño acto de heroísmo.

Una mentira; que iría a ser modificada en cuanto a unos detalles se refería, pero aun así permanecía bastante creíble desde la perspectiva de las chicas restantes, quienes tras lo acontecido, decidieron acompañar a cierta descendiente del "fundador" del pueblo a su morada. Mas, a pesar de encontrarse aún ensimismadas, lograron hacer dicha labor con una sonrisa en sus rostros de una manera no muy sorprendente.

Pasó el rato, y para ninguna de ellas fue una sorpresa que lograran hacerse reír entre todas con chistes que se sacaban de la manga; y pese a ser faltos de gracia, les fue posible levantarse el animo para el momento en que llegaron a pararse delante de la puerta de la residencia Northwest. Donde procedieron a platicar un poco más con la intención de finalizar su día juntas.

-¿Segura que no quieres pedir permiso para quedarte con nosotras en la mansión?- Candy, por mucho que le sorprendiera a sus amigas, se mostraba; y estaba, preocupada por su rival. Ya que, sabía que ella debía de ser la que tenía más carga emocional pesando sobre su mente.

-Segura. No se preocupen, estoy bien.- Media sonrisa les bastó al trío para darse cuenta de que eso no era necesariamente cierto.- Pásenla bien en su pijamada improvisada.- Empezó a despedirse con la mano mientras daba pasos tímidos con dirección al interior de su hogar.

-Si. Pasa buena noche.- La chica de aparato dental fue quien hizo la acción de despedirse por todas, mientras que, sus ojos se encontraban detallando clara preocupación mientras observaba el como su amiga desaparecía delante de ella tras el cierre de la entrada. Unos cuantos segundos transcurrieron en que ninguna hacía nada, y para cuando decidieron con la mirada irse, escucharon nuevamente como la puerta se abría; y de esta, salía su rubia amiga tal cual como la vieron entrar.

-¿Sucede algo, Paz?- A Grenda le fue imposible el guardarse ese cuestionamiento, por lo que, con la mirada admiraba como su amiga se aproximaba a ellas con un ceño fruncido bastante peculiar que además de ser algo gracioso, también era portador de un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

-Al final, creo que si iré con ustedes a la mansión.- El trío, al ver el cambio tan drástico de decisión, intercambiaron miradas entre ellas un segundo antes de clavar las mismas en la muchacha de ojos azules.- Solo digamos, que quiero darles esta noche a mis padres.- No deseaba desarrollar más aquello dicho, puesto que bastó con escuchar levemente los ruidos provenientes del piso superior, para darse una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ese matrimonio.- _Bueno, sería malo si no lo hicieran; además de que llegue un poco antes. Por lo que, no creo que haya problema._ \- Expresó para sus adentros a la par que tomaba entre sus dedos su dispositivo móvil de ultima generación, con el cual texteaba a sus dos progenitores algo sobre quedarse con su amiga en aquella mansión que antes les pertenecía.

Empezaron su andar al mismo tiempo en que guardaba el celular en su bolso a sabiendas de que no le contestarían si no hasta que llegase a la residencia de la familia Pines. Quizás pensaba en que ir a ese lugar no fuera del todo una buena idea, pero era mejor que interrumpir a sus padres en lo que se encontraban haciendo esa velada.

 _ **Mientras tanto, enfrente del Salón del pueblo;**_

-Ya veo. Así que por eso se desaparecieron esos dos a mitad del baile. Y tan bien que se veían bailando.- Espetó el alcalde Tyler mientras posaba su mano en su mentón al posar su mirada en el vacío profundo.

-Si. Justamente por ese detalle en particular.- Stan le pasaba con cuidado, y de mala gana, los objetos de preciado valor decorativo que habían sido tomados sin permiso.

-Bueno, mentiría si no dijera que me imaginaba que algo debió de haber ocurrido. Pero, me alegro que no pasará a más, ya que, por más que unos vándalos hubiesen realizado un robo menor. De igual manera siguen siendo peligrosos.- La mentira estaba hecha, y ellos, de ser necesario; se evitarían las penas de dar a conocer los verdaderos detalles de la situación que se desarrolló colina arriba del pueblo.

-Puede que sea verdad, pero estamos hablando del perfecto Dipper Pines. Le gusta la atención al infeliz.- Gideon no se ahorró ese comentario a pesar de encontrarse recargado en una farola cercana a la acera; ocultando lo mejor posible su falta de fuerzas. A su lado, Marius mantenía su mirada posada encima suyo de forma inexpresiva, considerando que el comentario no era de muy buen gusto.

-Je... Al joven Dipper le gusta mucho hacer lo correcto, eso es todo.- Le tenía plena fe al muchacho, ya que; tras innumerables veces que este se vio envuelto en un lío por querer salvar o proteger, se había ganado toda su confianza. Y no dudaría de sus acciones ni una sola vez, menos ahora, que era el responsable de dirigir al pueblo a un mejor futuro mientras llevaba la batuta de alcalde y tenia a un joven enérgico en el mismo lugar, además de que este, realiza dichas acciones valerosas por el simple hecho de que; es lo correcto.

-Bueno, en fin. Espero que eso fuera lo único que se llevaron esos maleantes.- Fingida preocupación por parte del mayor de la familia fue fácilmente notada por su hermano menor, quien estaba por agregar un comentario para reforzar su actuación, de no ser por qué vio la expresión de duda en el afeminado pero amable hombre. Cosa que le generó el guardar silencio para averiguar de qué iba aquel ceño.

-Pues… de hecho. Puede que esté relacionado con un robo que suscitó hace poco en el ayuntamiento.- Los cuatro personajes que conformaban la mentira de esa noche para el hombre no pudieron hacer más que mirarse entre ellos con asombro y desconcierto al escuchar aquello. Preguntándose con la mirada si es que acaso eso pudiera tener una relación coherente o era una mera coincidencia.

-Si quiere, mañana podemos ir al ayuntamiento junto con el chico Dipper. Y así intentar ver de qué se trata todo esto.- No lo pensó demasiado de hecho, pero el joven Vizconde consideró que esa no era para nada una mala idea a llevar a cabo. Claro que, para los tres restantes se les hacía algo extraño sin duda, pero no daban pie a que fuera una buena idea el involucrar al joven de cabellos castaños por lo mismo de que no estaban seguros de que era lo que sucedía.

-Oh, eso sería magnífico. En ese caso, los espero a las cinco de la tarde, cuando ya no hayan muchas personas en el lugar y les pueda permitir el indagar bien. Incluso, le pediré a los oficiales que brinden toda la ayuda posible.- Sin poderse contener en la emoción, el hombre esbozó una enorme sonrisa al mismo tiempo en que daba pasos animados con dirección a la algarabía que suscitaba dentro del edificio detrás suyo. Claro que eso lo hacía con las decoraciones aún en sus manos.

Los cuatro hombres se quedaron pensativos y con miradas distantes, no podían explicar de forma adecuada que era lo que acababa de pasar, pero sin duda; ahora eran considerados algo así como unos detectives; quizás por el largo historial de casos en los que el par de gemelos Misterio se entrometieron con las intenciones de revelar las incógnitas que envolvían los mismos.

-¿Por que nos ofreciste para el trabajo así sin más?- El chico Gleeful observó de reojo a su pelirrojo amigo, quien decoraba su atractivo rostro con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Por que es una buena oportunidad de dar con una pista del caso que tenemos entre manos.- Argumentó con simpleza antes de voltearse y empezar a caminar en dirección contraria a donde todos veían.

-Eso, o solamente sea una simple coincidencia.- Stan no pudo suprimir el poco enojo que sentía por verse envuelto en un acto caritativo de un trabajo que no tenía ni idea de cómo resolver.

-Como sea cualquiera de las dos, saldremos ganando.- Se medio giro para verles de forma directa, demostrando que aún sostenía la misma sonrisa carismática. Una que por muy extraño que pareciera, les generaba la sensación de creerle.- Pero, en fin. Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana para ver qué nos dice nuestro querido amigo.- Cortez, sencillo, daba una leve reverencia para despedirse del trío antes de partir en dirección a su hotel con la intención de descansar como era debido; o para ponerse a platicar con su novia por medio de mensajes. Lo que sucediera primero.

Por su parte, el tercio de varones que se quedaron mirando con un poco de asombro a cierto pelirrojo que se alejaba lentamente, no sabían que más hacer al respecto. Ford ya había mandado un mensaje a su amigo y compañero de trabajo para que aguardará la llegada de su sobrina y amigas. Además de que pidiera que la cena se fuera preparando. Ya habían devuelto las cosas que fueron tomadas sin el consentimiento de la autoridad pertinente e incluso habían arreglado un trabajo con el alcalde para resolver el caso del objeto perdido en el ayuntamiento. Pero, algo dentro de sus cabezas les decía que estaban dejando algo importante de lado, una sensación extraña les envolvía, no daban crédito a saber de qué se trataba, pero si solo se concentraban en este, no iban a dejar de estar de pie en esa zona y sin hacer nada. Por lo que, con la mirada, acordaron que lo mejor sería retirarse a sus aposentos por esa noche. Dejando para el día siguiente todas las preguntas que tenían sobre sus hombros.

 _ **20:49 hrs, Zona residencial del pueblo;**_

Gideon se concentraba en caminar con algo de rapidez pero a la vez, con bastante ansias de querer finalizar su día. Estaba cansado, sentía que había adelgazado más esa noche que con dos meses de entrenamiento continuo en su Skate. El frío viento veraniego era lo único que le regresaba a la vida, por ratos; claro, pero al fin y al cabo lo que hacía esa pequeña brisa era regresarle ligeramente las energías pérdidas.

-Mañana... me regañara, lo sé...- Argumentó para sus adentros ante el recuerdo de cierta chica emotiva y amante de guardar recuerdos así como de las oportunidades de chantaje.- Arg, estoy acabado.- Se encontraba de pie delante de la entrada a su hogar. Lo miro por unos segundos, pensando en que este contaba con ligeras modificaciones; como lo era el cese completo del uso de colores pastel y obrando por decorar con un poco más de neutralidad. Su cuarto, había dejado de tener un diseño simplista y minimalista; decoró este lo mejor que pudo con ayuda de su creatividad, volviéndolo el mejor refugio que pudiese tener. Cayó de bruces en su cama tras quitarse el saco y zapatos, sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban por completo. Por varias razones, claro, una de ellas era por no encontrarse más que las sonrisas cálidas de sus familiares al verle entrar a su hogar, y la otra, era por qué finalmente podía sentir la comodidad de su lugar de descanso.- Ahora que lo pienso,- agregó al contemplar ese último detalle- ¿A donde habrá ido ese torpe?- Se pregunto con clara curiosidad de querer saber a dónde fue a parar su amigo de cabellos castaños tras mostrarles tan pequeño espectáculo.- O más bien, ¿que tanto habrá averiguado?- Caía lentamente en la inconsciencia, quizás aún era algo temprano, pero el cansando podía más que su cuerpo. Por lo que, lentamente iba cediendo al mismo sin siquiera lograr el darse una pequeña idea del paradero del joven investigador de lo paranormal.

 _ **23:19 hrs, Mansión McGucket-Pines;**_

El lugar estaba completamente sumergido en el silencio profundo. Ningún ruido perturbaba la paz y tranquilidad que reinaba de forma implacable, siendo esta misma la que les estaba permitiendo a todos los residentes; el por fin poder descansar como era debido.

Ya que, al darse la hora de cenar, se encontraban reunidos los dos gemelos mayores de la familia Pines, la sobrina nieta de los mismos, las tres mejores amigas de la misma, el ex loco del pueblo y el nuevo señor Misterio junto con su novia. Pero a pesar de la gran cantidad de gente que se mantenía reunida; no les fue posible entablar una conversación muy fluida. Nada más que los intentos por parte de la chica de frenos y cierto hispano bonachón, por buscar que se conversará de cualquier cosa. Pero, no lograron mucho. No cuando habían tratado un tema un tanto delicado poco antes de sentarse a degustar la cena.

Claro que, eso había sido hacía algo de rato. Puesto que en ese preciso instante, el cansancio y agotamiento sumió a todos en un profundo sueño casi al instante de que los individuos entrarán en sus camas. O al menos, a casi todos. Ya que, aún despierta, y usando una pijama prestada por su amiga que la invito a pasar la noche en su casa; Pacífica se encontraba en el balcón de la habitación en la que estaban todas las chicas. Miraba de forma detenida al pueblo desde ese particular lugar; preguntándose si acaso podría considerarse como una buena idea el ir a cierto lugar desconocido para muchos, pero no para ella ni para cierto muchacho que en ese instante le preocupaba demasiado.

Pero, por más que fuera de esa manera, no podía simplemente ir a buscarlo. No sin excusa alguna, no cuando sabía perfectamente que se encontraba enojado por traicionarle.

Sacudió la cabeza ante tal pensamiento, no quería sumirse en aquel vacío emocional del que sus amigas tanto se esforzaron por sacarla. Giró en su dirección para verlas a cada una de ellas de forma detenida; apreciando así el como Mabel yacía dormida como una pequeña niña mientras abrazaba a cierto cerdo que aún daba aires de ternura. Candy estaba en su bolsa de dormir pero con un poco de falta de gracia; puesto que se encontraba con una pierna fuera además de tener un ligero hilo de saliva descendiendo de la comisura derecha de sus labios: mismos que se torcían en una sonrisa algo maliciosa. Hecho que provocaba que la chica Northwest rodará sus ojos con bastante diversión antes de pasar a voltear a ver a su ultima amiga. Grenda dormía como siempre, pero con la peculiaridad de que ahora tenía extendida una mano fuera de su bolsa de dormir, y en esta, se encontraba su celular; parpadeando por tener una notificación reciente.

Detalle que le generó un poco de incomodidad, puesto que recordaba el texto que le había escrito su madre en son de darle permiso para quedarse en la mansión. Demasiadas faltas ortográficas, cosa que se le hubiese hecho extraña, si no fuera por qué recordaba el ligero descuido que habían tenido sus padres al no considerar la posibilidad de que ella pudiese llegar temprano. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, provocándole sentir de nueva cuenta un poco de incomodidad. Una que acrecentó al momento de escuchar como su teléfono móvil resonaba ante la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de texto.

Dudo, gracias a que se encontraba pensando en ese tema en específico, la duda se presentaba sin tardar siquiera un instante. Pero, meramente con el afán de querer indagar al respecto, se puso a caminar con dirección a su bolsa de dormir; que también le había prestado su quería amiga, y en la que se encontraba tirado su dispositivo inteligente.

Temerosa, lo sostuvo en su mano para poder activar la pantalla, misma que mostró que efectivamente le había llegado un mensaje de texto. Pero no de sus padres, si no, de alguien más.

- _Cabaña secreta ¿?-_ Era el texto que yacía escrito, y no necesito ver el contacto para saber de quién era. Pero claro, por la misma sorpresa que le generó ver algo así, le fue imposible el ignorar aquel remitente.

-Dipper.- Susurró convencida de que esa noche, nuevamente, iría a pasarla en aquel lugar secreto que compartían. Corrió con rapidez y sigilo hacia la puerta, la abrió lo más cuidadosamente posible y antes de salir por la misma, se aseguró de no haber despertado a nadie. Su teléfono se había quedado en el mismo lugar de donde lo tomó, pero ahora sin la notificación mostrándose en la pantalla, sus amigas no dejaron de estar sumidas en el mundo de los sueños, y la oscuridad se volvió su aliada.

Estando ya en el pasillo y sin ningún obstáculo aparente, corrió con dirección al armario que se encontraba en el mismo corredor. Todos los pasos que le siguieron a eso fueron llevados a cabo con la mayor concentración posible y sin dejar pistas de como dar con los pasajes secretos. Para que, de forma final, saliera por la entrada secreta de la mansión, admirando la magnificencia del profundo bosque en el que estaba por adentrarse.

Y fue ese el instante en que ella entro en cuenta de que, no contaba con ninguna fuente de iluminación ni tampoco de calzado. Frunció el ceño con algo de enojo, regañándose a si misma por su falta de consideración a su persona. Eso, y que por la emoción que le generó el recibir el mensaje le fue, al final, una serie de emociones que jugaron en su contra.

Pero, más era su deseo de encontrarse finalmente con el muchacho de castaña melena, y por ello mismo, se decidió en finalmente empezar con la caminata hacia aquel secreto que era resguardado por los dos.

Piedras, ramas bajas, raíces salidas; esas fueron solamente unas cuantas cosas que ella tuvo que soportar gracias a lo poco preparada que se encontraba para la ocasión. Ni su celular, tampoco una lámpara de bolsillo, es más, se encontraba sin siquiera tener calcetines para poder caminar con un poco más de comodidad.

Y a todo eso, se le era sumado el hecho de que el lugar a donde se dirigían no se encontraba relativamente cerca. Debía de andar un buen rato para poder arribar a donde quería; pero su paso presuroso le ayudaba a que el tiempo fluyera con menos pesadez y que a su vez, la ansiedad de querer encontrar al joven muchacho con cada paso: era menos. Y lo fue aún más al llegar a la amplia extensión de tierra donde solamente el pasto y una pequeña cabaña eran los que reinaban. Lo curioso, es que aún lado de la entrada de la edificación; se encontraba una persona sentada con la cabeza agachada.

Su pánico incremento, no hizo más que incrementar de forma exponencial. Inclusive, la posibilidad de que lo que se encontraba viendo fuera un espejismo no le importo, solamente corrió a todo lo que pudo con dirección a donde se encontraba esa persona. Persona que a unos cuantos metros logro identificar.

-¡Dipper!- Gritó a todo pulmón al ver que probablemente se quedó ahí por perder la conciencia. Mas, no era del todo cierto, y se dio cuenta de ello cuando este comenzó a ponerse de pie. No estaba inconsciente, solamente se había quedado ahí para recuperar un poco sus fuerzas; no decía nada tampoco, se ahorraba sus palabras mientras comenzaba a caminar en su dirección.

La luz de la luna que les iluminaba desde el firmamento les permitía ver donde caminar, pero a la vez, le hacia imposible a la chica el siquiera divisar los ojos grises del joven; dado que la sombra que generaba su fleco, realizaba demasiado bien la tarea de ocultar sus globos oculares junto con su marca de nacimiento. Ella permaneció inmóvil a pocos metros de distancia de la cabaña; él, se aproximaba a su posición con lentitud, y para cuando la joven por fin creyó que la sombra no importaría y que podría verle a los ojos, la sorpresa no hizo mas que acrecentar con sobre medida.

-Gracias por siempre preocuparte por mi.- Esas palabras, y el abrazo con el que la estaba envolviendo. Ella no daba pie a nada absolutamente; dado, que juraba y perjuraba que la mirada que el chico le dio en el bosque cercano al mirador era una de completa frialdad mezclada con claro rencor. Pero, en ese momento, la calidez de dicha muestra de afecto, al igual que el dulzor de las palabras dadas, sin duda era algo directo del corazón.

-¿E-Eh?- Ni siquiera sabia por donde empezar, no esperaba ese actuar por parte del muchacho. Ya que, para su perspectiva, era un cambio que ya no entraba en lo drástico, si no, en lo titánico. Ninguna persona común podía tragarse de esa manera la cantidad de emociones negativas que debía de tener tras ver frustrado su plan. Y aun así, ahora el joven se encontraba agradeciéndole de haber realizado dicha toma de decisiones.

-Y también, perdón por lo que dije hace rato. Lo lamento en serio, se, que solo buscaban apoyarme.- La mente de la joven rubia no hacia mas que dar vueltas de forma descontrolada.

-D-Dipper… ¿A que viene ese repentino cambio? Además, soy yo quien debo de disculparme, tu estabas buscando hacer las cosas lo mejor…- Sus labios fueron callados con el dedo índice derecho del joven castaño, quien se alejo levemente para que ella pudiera verle al rostro; apreciando como el cansancio le dominaba levemente, pero aun así, no lo suficiente para hacerle decir cosas sin sentido, y de hecho, por la mirada que se encontraba posando en ella; sabia que una explicación no tardaría en hacerse presente.

-Me disculpo, por que lo que dije fue algo fuera de lugar. Además, ustedes solo buscaban que no me hiciera daño; sin mencionar de que, cuando quedamos de acuerdo a como tratar con ese par de lunáticos, dijimos que nos llamaríamos para enfrentarlos entre todos. Sin mencionar de que, sigo pensando en mi mismo; yo no quería que ninguno saliera herido por la situación, pero, se me olvido que también puedo herirlos con amabilidad. Por eso, me disculpo contigo, y mañana lo hare también con los demás.- Tranquilidad, serenidad, y confort; esas eran las emociones reflejadas en los ojos grises en los que ella se concentraba en mirar. Deduciendo que, en ese tiempo, toda oscuridad en su corazón fuera absorbida por algo mas.- Y también, te agradezco de que te preocupes tanto por mi, como para hacer todo a escondidas y planear algo como lo que hicieron en el bosque.- Sinceras palabras eran lo único que soltaba, sin miedo a que siquiera ella pensara mal de su drástico cambio emocional.

-D-De acuerdo... pero, siento que algo pasó. No es normal que hayas cambiado tanto de parecer, menos cuando te vi tan enojado como hace rato.- Se le hacía extraño, y pudiese ser que estuviera ligado con lo ocurrido durante la pelea contra el Golem, aquel momento en que él no le quiso dar la cara tras salvarla de que el enmascarado le estrangulara. Pero claro, el joven tenia presente ese detalle, y de igual manera, se lo preguntaba a si mismo, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?.

-No te preocupes, no es nada importante.- Le dijo en un vago intento de calmar su deseo de indagar más al respecto.- _Aunque yo también pienso igual. De la nada, todo el enojo y la ira desaparecieron de mi cabeza en cuanto cruce el portal y me quedé sin fuerzas_.- Agregó para sus adentros, aún consternado de no poder dar con una explicación lógica.

-B-Bien...- se resignó a no seguir inquiriendo al respecto, por lo que, algo con vergüenza, dejó pasar unos cuantos segundos para tomar un poco de valor y cambiar de tema.- Pe-Pero, ¿esa era la razón por la que me llamaste? ¿Para disculparte?- Le miró con la cabeza ligeramente agachada, dejando que sus ojos azules brillaran ante la luz de luna. Sacándole un sonrojo algo prominente al joven de cabellos castaños.

-P-Pues, en parte. También quería que me ayudases con algo.- Escondió una mano tras su cabeza y la otra en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Puesto que, la chica delante suyo era sin lugar a dudas, una verdadera preciosidad; a pesar de encontrarse usando una pijama de su hermana. Aunque, fue ese detalle lo que le hizo regresar a su estado analítico.- Pero primero, ¿por qué traes puesta una pijama de Mabel?- Arqueo su ceja derecha mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia el frente para inquirir sobre ese detalle.

-Ah, eso, bueno, insistió en que nos quedáramos en la mansión a pasar la noche.- Simple, pero para él, eso bastaba. No necesitaba mayor explicación dado que nunca era necesario con ella.

-Ya veo… Bueno, supongo que eso solamente hace las cosas mejor para mi.- Aquello mencionado fue suficiente para que la joven se volviera a descolocar. ¿Cuántas mas cosas debía de tener ese muchacho bajo la manga?- Sígueme dentro.-Pidió antes de comenzar a caminar con dirección a la cabaña.- Ya acabe de acomodar todo, de hecho, llegaste poco después de que yo apenas saliera del laboratorio.- Le explicaba a la par que pasaba caminando por el pórtico del lugar y una vez dentro; alzo su brazo derecho a la altura de su pecho, para así poder presionar la pantalla y con ello, accionar el elevador oculto en el suelo.

Ambos bajaron, la tensión entre ellos había desaparecido por completo y era una atmosfera completamente diferente a la que la chica de dorados cabellos creía que podría tener con él. Mas que nada, por que inclusive se encontraba quitándose de encima aquel saco que parecía abrigarle ligeramente, para después, dar paso a arremangarse la camisa hasta los codos, exponiendo sus brazos que; a pesar de no contar con una musculatura sobre saliente, si se notaba ligeramente el esfuerzo que había puesto en trabajar su cuerpo.

Llegaron al laboratorio, se adentraron en el mismo, y fue entonces cuando ella se negó a contener aun mas las sorpresas que le estaba dando esa velada. Una pared se encontraba completamente adornada con una Red de araña hecha con hilo rojo y con tachuelas en los puntos mas importantes que habían a tratar con los dos enmascarados.

-E-En que momento…- Balbuceo en un vago intento de cuestionar la procedencia de todos esos datos que ella no había visto si no hasta que se encontraba apreciándolos desde un medio metro de distancia; el cual era puesto gracias a la mesa que había entre ella y la pared. Una donde se encontraban reposando múltiples instrumentos de laboratorio.

-Aun hay cosas que no me cuadran, dado que algunos detalles son sobrantes solamente. Como el hecho de que la espada y el bastón que robamos del baile fueron dados al alcalde por dos exploradores que le contaron también la historia de los mismos. ¿Y eso sucedió poco antes de que el enmascarado de azul me los pidiera para la invocación que tenia planeada? Demasiada coincidencia, a mi parecer.- Espeto al ver que su acompañante concentro su atención en aquello.

-Puede que si. Puede que no. Creo que oí a tu tío Stan quejándose de hacer algo por el alcalde de manera gratuita. Y probablemente tenga que ver con esto.- Confeso ante la duda del joven por encontrar un hueco en su tabla.

-Bueno, son algunas cosas con las que tengo duda. Esta eso, el por que se usa la combinación de Magia y Alquimia. El como logran transportarse de un lugar a otro sin llamar la atención. La fuente de energía que usan para llevar a cabo todos sus planes. No puedo dar por sentado el como logran muchas de esas cosas, por eso te pedí que vinieras, para que me ayudaras un poco con esto.- Volteo a verle, admirando como la joven le sonreía con ánimos.

-En ese caso, ¿cómo sugieres que te ayude?- Cuestiono con un poco de coquetería, mostrándose encantadora para su compañero, quien le regreso la sonrisa con confianza, pensando en que era ese el momento esperado para que finalmente, pudiera discutir algunas cosas con respecto a la problemática que tenían entre manos no solo él, si no, todas las personas que tenían contacto directo con los causantes de todo eso.

Empezaron a trabajar al respecto, sobraba decir que ambos planteaban ideas, las discutían. Agregaban datos que creían coherentes y simplificaban la información de la manera mas entendible posible sin quitar siquiera los detalles, inclusive por mas pequeños que estos fueran. Las horas se les pasaron por entre los dedos, y aunque no fue su intención, terminaron agregando cosas que había decidido dejar para después discutirlas con los demás. Aunque, para eso también sacrificaron lo poco que les quedaba de fuerzas; ninguno resistió el quedarse hasta tarde para seguir con lo debido, solamente, fueron cayendo lentamente al mundo de los sueños. Dato que, por mas que quería dejar pasar por alto, el chico Pines no pudo hacer mas que darle su atención a ese detalle; mas que nada, por que la chica Northwest ya estaba cabeceando con demasiado cansancio. Estaban ya sin fuerzas, y él lo sabia perfectamente, por lo que, sin querer que la muchacha pasara un mal reposo, la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla cargando al piso superior.

Estaba completamente adormilada, ni siquiera se opuso a tal acción. Solamente se dejo llevar a la tierna cama con sabanas de terciopelo rojo, en donde fue acomodada para un buen descanso. Abrió los ojos con fuerza, admirando que Dipper, tras dejarla recostada, empezó a dar pasos con dirección a la silla mas cercana; pero, fue detenido antes de que se alejara por completo.

-Metete a la cama también. Necesitas descansar mas que yo.- El joven soltó una carcajada sutil y minuciosa, una que salió por la gracia de ver a la chica casi en la inconciencia, y que, a pesar de eso, aun se preocupaba por su bienestar.

-Bien…- Fue lo único que dijo, puesto que se recostó a su lado, claro que con la ropa aun puesta y sobre las sabanas. Pero, no le importo; o no lo noto, la ya casi dormida Pacifica, quien al sentirle cerca, se acurruco lo mejor que pudo a su lado, sintiendo el calor que emanaba y permitiéndole al chico sentir en sus fosas nasales el dulce olor a rosas.

-Buenas noches.- Deseo ella segundos antes de caer rendida ante Morfeo.

-Buenas noches, Elise.- Le deseó mientras miraba su tranquilo rostro relajándose por sentir que estaba ya en otro mundo donde nadie le molestaría. Ni siquiera él y sus tonterías, unas que inclusive, por llevarlas a cabo, terminaban poniéndolo en una situación bastante complicada, una donde era necesario; que al final, terminase dando demasiadas explicaciones. Mismas que, él también buscaba, ya que; aún sentía que algo se había llevado todo su enojo eh ira: detalle que aunque lo agradecía, también le preocupaba.


	65. Especial de Terror

_**Ok, empezaré por esto: este cap es obviamente un extra para todos. No tiene mucho diálogo ni acción, es solamente algo que escribí por ser la fecha en la que estamos. Jejejej... pero, de igual manera espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten a más no poder. Ah, descuiden, no da miedo, segun yo, claro... XD pero, en fin. Si les gusto, espero que me lo hagan saber por medio de un comentario al igual que si algo no fue de su agrado. ¿Si? Y para los que son de México, como yo, ¡Feliz día de Muertos!**_

 ** _En fin, la serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo, y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha con el único propósito de entretener y sin animos de lucro._**

 _ **Lector; Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap. Espero que siga siendo así. Gracias por leer y comentar! :3**_

 _ **Pacifiper123; Jejeje... aún hay algo entre ellos dos. Pronto lo veras... 7u7 Pero, me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap. Espero siga siendo así. :3 Gracias por leer y comentar! :)**_

 ** _Guest; Jejeje, me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto el cap. Espero que siga siendo así... en cuanto a lo qué pasó en este... Jejeje... seee... me pareció que debí de tener un poco de comedia al igual que uno que otro detalle. Aunque claro, solo es un aperitivo para lo que está por ocurrir... 7u7 En cuanto a lo que si me di cuenta de cual fue tu comentario... Bueno, eres el unico Guest, XD, en cuanto a lo que suceda entre esos dos, bueno, creo que este especial te dira un poco al respecto... XD_**

* * *

 _ **Especial de Terror:**_

Un auto viajaba por la carretera, pero con mucha confusión. Ya que, su conductor buscaba la manera de llegar a la ruta sesenta y nueve, mas, solamente se mantenía de forma constante por carreteras bastante distintas que daban a lugares inhóspitos de los que jamás había escuchado en su vida. Múltiples pueblos fantasmas, demasiados pasajes donde los centros turísticos no sobrepasaban ni una calle, y además, lo ultimo visto; y el lugar donde se encontraba, era la ruta de trampas turísticas bastante eficientes. Puesto que mas de una le obligo a perder su tiempo en admirarlas; mas, tras verse envuelto en un susto provocado por una mujer mayor de extraña apariencia y que; por lo visto, usaba un traje de arácnido bastante bien hecho, ya no quiso seguir viendo las atracciones de la carretera.

Aunque claro, una cosa era lo que él deseaba y otra muy distinta era lo que el destino le tenia planeado de forma tan irónica. Puesto que, su automóvil se fue a descomponer justo aun lado de la ultima de las atracciones que mostraba el mapa de su guantera. Una vieja cabaña con un olor bastante particular y presencia magnánima. Toda la atención que poseía, la concentraba en el letrero de "Bienvenida" por alguna razón en particular; solamente había logrado abrir el cofre del auto, y sin mas, se ensimismo con la entrada al lugar que daba pinta de ser la tienda de recuerdos. De la cual, un hombre de buen tamaño; vestido con un traje color negro y una fes roja con el símbolo de la media luna, salió con un farol en mano.

-Oh, buenas noches joven viajero. Veo que tu auto se descompuso en medio de tu travesía. ¿Sabes? Soy bueno arreglando cosas. Si quieres puedo ayudarte a repararlo, pero te advierto, mientras lo hago, te contare historias fantásticas que tengo guardadas en mi repertorio con una sola finalidad… vender mercancía de este local.- La luz que sostenía en su mano le hizo verse terrorífico a pesar de portar un rostro de ser tan bueno como el pan integral. Pero a pesar de ese detalle; decidió aceptar la condición que le era propuesta, por lo que el conductor solamente se limito a asentir con la cabeza.- Bien. En ese caso, acompáñame dentro, vamos a buscar mi caja de herramientas.- Le dejo pasar adelante mientras extendía una mano en dirección al interior del lugar; mostrando las múltiples curiosidades que en este lugar se guardaban.- Por cierto, soy el Señor Misterio, un gusto.- Ahora, dentro de un lugar donde el eco sonaba fácilmente, podía escuchar perfectamente el acento hispano que el adulto portaba en su voz; pero no fue demasiado importante eso, si no, que lo mas llamativo del sitio, era un esqueleto mecánico demasiado bien hecho, puesto que parecía que fuese un verdadero esqueleto viviente con la mitad de su cuerpo arrastrándose dentro de una pecera mientras buscaba escapar de la misma. Y seguía hipnotizándole los erráticos movimientos de la criatura "anima trónica" pero el sonido de un sorbo le provoco el girarse con dirección a sus espaldas; encontrando de esa manera a su anfitrión bebiendo de un vaso de vidrio una bebida de color marrón y que tenia un trozo de hielo bastante grande que sobresalía incluso del recipiente.

Era delgada como un lápiz, pero a pesar de eso, no se deshacía ni siquiera un poco; seguía igual sin importar cuanto la tomara de uno de sus extremos y agitara su bebida, esta no se disolvía en el liquido.

-…- Se le quedo mirando con bastante detenimiento, considerando que no era en lo mas mínimo algo normal. Pero para su acompañante, que incluso se encontraba buscando su caja de herramientas, no parecía sorprenderle en lo mas mínimo aquel detalle desconcertante.

-¿Eh? Ah, "esto"- señalo la pieza de hielo con la que enfriaba su alimento- bueno, no la conseguí yo. La consiguió un amigo mío, ¿quieres saber la historia de la misma?- Le extendía con total confianza aquella pieza tan peculiar. Y al sentirla entre sus dedos, podía jurar que era verdadero hielo. Hecho que le hizo mirarle directamente a los ojos, para finalmente asentir con la cabeza mientras pasaba el objeto a su respectivo dueño.- Bueno, en ese caso, te gustara saber, la historia de; El Elemental De Hielo.- Sentencio al instante que se agachaba tras el mostrador para continuar con su búsqueda de la caja con los objetos necesarios para ayudar al forastero.

 _ **El Elemental De Hielo;**_

La historia comienza con un joven de cabellos castaños que se encontraba leyendo una revista detrás de la caja registradora de la tienda de regalos. Si mirada denotaba aburrimiento, ¿y como no seria así? Puesto que hacia un rato que se encontraba en esa guardia laboral en un claro favor a su mejor amiga de aquel pueblo apartado de los demás. Vestía una gorra azul, que en la parte delantera por encima de la visera; contaba con una zona blanca en la cual residía un pino del mismo color que el resto del accesorio. También portaba una playera anaranjada, una sudadera azul fuerte, unos pantalones color café claro, y para rematar, unas zapatillas negras de suela blanca.

Por debajo de su ropa, apenas se asomaba un libro forrado de manera parecida a una zona del firmamento estrellado, pero donde solo se mostraba la Osa Mayor; esa constelación, y una estrella en la esquina superior con el numero uno. Estaba por terminar de llenar ese tomó con conocimientos variados entre; Magia, seres que la saben manipular, así como criaturas de procedencia similar. ¿Cómo lo recordaba con tanta perfección? Por que no hacia mucho que lo acababa de guardar tras escribir sobre de una hada bastante peculiar que acababa de ver. Pero claro, con esa labor realizada, también se desvaneció la única cosa que podría hacer mientras esperaba el cierre del local en el que se veía obligada a trabajar cierta leñadora con tal de que no fuera enviada con sus parientes a otro pueblo.

Que por cierto, dicha muchacha no se encontraba ahí por una razón en especifica, pero, él no logro escuchar perfectamente la razón de su retirada. Mas que nada, por que el teléfono por el cual hablaba estaba muy pegado a su rostro y apenas le permitió reconocer las palabras, "tu hermano", "otra vez", "accidente" y "vaca". No tenia ni la mas remota idea de que era a lo que se refería todo aquello, pero si en algo conocía a la familia Corduroy, es que sin lugar a dudas, no tenia por que sorprenderse de que algo de esa magnitud, fuese lo que fuese, sucediera.

El aburrimiento le invadía por completo, no tenia nada mas que hacer mas que repasar esa revista vieja por enésima vez consecutiva; y otras diez veces mas de ser necesario. Su hermana no se encontraba en el lugar, había ido a pasar la noche a un pequeño improvisado junto con dos de sus amigas; cierta rubia con la que, extrañamente, comenzaba a llevarse bien, y una joven de la misma edad, pero con una fuerza muy superior inclusive a la de cierto anciano gruñón que veía pasar por enfrente suyo mientras apreciaba como se rascaba la espalda baja por encima de su camisa blanca mientras este murmuraba algo sobre que esa tarde no verían a mas turistas rondar por ahí. Por lo que, sin aguardar mas tiempo y queriendo evitar gastar energía eléctrica manteniendo encendidas las atracciones del "museo del misterio" le sugirió a su sucesor que seria una mejor idea cerrar temprano y abrir un poco antes de la hora el día siguiente.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, considerando que su martirio había cesado; claro que, fue solamente una ilusión que él mismo se puso antes de tiempo. Y lo supo en cuanto el mismo anciano le lanzo unos cuantos letreros de señalamientos junto con un martillo y un paquete de clavos. Sabia por donde iban los tiros, no era la primera vez que le ponía a realizar la misma labor; y ahora, su mentor y tío-abuelo favorito no llegaría para salvarlo: mas que nada, por que fue él quien acompaño a su hermana a dicho campamento para que no se metieran en problemas ni líos bastantes peligrosos.

Gruño ante la tarea impuesta de la forma mas espontanea posible; pero, no podía evitar el obedecer. Le debía una a ese viejo gruñón, y tenia que admitirlo, sabia ocultar muy bien las cosas ante los demás. Tanto, que cuando llego al pueblo con unos lentes de sol enormes y una sonrisa fingida, fueron solamente sus tutores de verano los que se dieron cuenta del ojo negro que tenia oculto tras esa fachada. Pero, comprendieron su ideal de ocultar ese detalle de los demás, y no tardaron en tomar unas cuantas cosas para hacer que la marca desapareciera lo mas rápido posible; claro que para eso debían de pasar días, mas sin embargo, un poco de maquillaje robado de las cosas de su hermana cumplía perfectamente con lo que podría delatarlo.

Estaba ya entre los frondosos arboles que conformaban tan espeso bosque en esa zona. Su mente aun se encontraba profundizando en los detalles mas minuciosos de su ultima pelea verdadera contra chicos de su edad. ¿Le superaban? Si, ¿eran un poco mas grandes? También, pero, de una u otra forma logro dejarles la misma marca que ellos le dejaron en su rostro. ¿Estaba acaso volviéndose mas fuerte? ¿O solamente tenia un talento nato para resistir las palizas? Esas preguntas no fueron acreedoras a una respuesta concreta, unas pisadas pequeñas y sutiles le hicieron girarse tras martillear por ultima vez el ultimo de los letreros que le dieron. Empuño en martillo con fuerza, no quería herir a nadie, pero en ese bosque habían algunos seres que seguían sin considerar a los humanos como una especie grata de tener cerca.

Aunque, al ver de quien se trataba, bajo el arma al instante. Una chica de su edad, con la que gustaba relacionarse para platicar de algunas cosas que podían llegar a tener en común; como su gusto a algunas ciencias o series de televisión. Sus lentes reflejaban la luz del sol próximo a ocultare, la falda negra estaba ligeramente arrugada con un poco de césped encima, el suéter de color azul con rayas del mismo color pero de tonalidad claro se mostraba como siempre. Se vieron por un momento, incautos de que siguiera pudieran creer la suerte que tuvieron de encontrarse justamente ahí, en ese instante, poco antes del amanecer.

Le invito a pasar a la cabaña por algo de beber, ella acepto gustosa con una sonrisa tierna y cálida. Se seguía sintiendo ligeramente nervioso al tener a una chica cerca suyo mientras yacían solos en un lugar no muy frecuentado; pero si algo había adquirido en esos diez meses sin verse, era que por fin podía ocultar sus preocupaciones y nerviosismo de la vista de los que le miraban fijamente. Por lo que, caminar por el bosque de regreso a su hogar de verano no seria nada mas que eso, una caminata. Una en la que podían platicar amenamente sobre cualquier tema que les viniese a la mente.

Como del por que no quiso ir con sus amigas al campamento en el bosque; ya que quería quedarse a ver el estreno de el nuevo capitulo de una serie de Zombis que le gustaba. Siendo ese el mismo caso que él presentaba; había declinado la invitación de ir con su mentor y con su hermana a esa parte escondida en el bosque, solamente por que salía el nuevo episodio de dicho programa. Aunque, el darse cuenta de que ambos tenían el mismo objetivo esa velada, la propuesta de ella fue clara. ¿Podía quedarse hasta tarde con él para verla?

Su emoción no le permitió pensar mucho al respecto, corrió a su habitación mientras le pedía a los dueños del lugar el permiso correspondiente para que la chica de origen asiático se pudiera quedar hasta la media noche a ver junto con él ese tan esperado estreno. Y aunque por un segundo lo dudaron, al final los mayores aceptaron. Por lo que, mientras que la novia del joven hispano marcaba a la residencia de la chica, el mismo Señor Misterio comenzaba a preparar una pizza de horno para la pareja de gustos particulares.

A ellos no se les hacia malo que se quedaran hasta tarde viendo tal entretenimiento, por lo que, tras dejar todas las cosas preparadas para ambos. Procedieron a despedirse y encaminarse a sus aposentos con la finalidad de descansar lo debido gracias a que el día siguiente tenían que levantarse un poco mas temprano de lo habitual. El anciano amargado, que en ese momento codeaba a su sobrino con una sonrisa y expresión picara, decidió que esa noche la pasaría en el estudio de su gemelo mayor. Mientras que, la pareja que ahora se encargaba de administrar el lugar solamente se encamino a su respectiva habitación. No había nadie mas, la única familiar del muchacho de tés ligeramente morena estaba visitando al primo del mismo. Por lo que, en ese momento, y por un buen rato, solo fueron ellos dos, solos, sentados en el cómodo sofá de la sala mientras veían atentos lo ocurrido en el programa televisivo y platicaban en los comerciales del mismo.

Los minutos avanzaron de la mejor manera posible. Y la trama de lo que acababan de presenciar no hizo mas que elevar sus ánimos y entusiasmo hasta el punto en que discutían de posibles teorías de lo que, probablemente, podría llegar a pasar con los protagonistas del show. Pero claro, era fácil desviarse del tema central de su conversación, y ninguno de los dos supo en que momento terminaron hablando de los extraños rumores que se esparcían por el valle. Unos que decían que a cierta hora entrada la noche, en cierto lugar de la carretera; un frio infernal se hacia presente junto con una espesa niebla que cubría todo, pero dejaba a la vista del infortunado aventurero la entrada a un lugar amplio y de buen ver. La mansión de un demonio, era lo que se decía que era aquella aparición espectral, una que, para los malaventurados que fueran a llegar a dar ahí, terminaban tirados en el bosque justo al amanecer y al borde de una hipotermia, además de encontrarse cubiertos de escarcha.

Tema que, sin lugar a dudas y a juzgar por el brillo en los ojos del joven castaño, le había llamado por completo la atención. Tanto así, que inclusive era capaz de ir esa misma noche a averiguar si acaso eso que le era contado era verdad. Y, de igual manera, basto con vela a ella directamente a los ojos para que supiera que, contaba con su ayuda para llevar a cabo la locura que tenia en mente; una que para realizarla correctamente, basto con apagar el televisor. Tomar sus mochilas para viajes en las que guardaron linternas, unas barras de chocolate y por si acaso, un abrigo extra. Se vieron a los ojos con determinación al momento de encontrarse en al entrada principal del lugar. Asintieron con malicia, y atravesaron el portal del lugar.

Las sombras de la ya pasada media noche; eran lo que les resguardaban lejos de cualquier ojo curioso que por algún motivo se encontrase mirando en su dirección. Inclusive se habían tomado de la mano para evitar separarse en la travesía marcada, siendo como final, la zona contada en los rumores que asediaban al pueblo. Una parte del bosque cercano a la carretera; donde, solo poner un pie en la misma, lentamente eran envueltos en una niebla cada vez mas densa.

El rumor estaba por convertirse en una historia verídica para ese par, que al verse envueltos cada vez mas en aquel pasaje tan tétrico; no hicieron mas que avanzar mientras se aferraban a la mano del otro con mas fuerza. Sin previo aviso, dejo de ser verano para pasar a ser una noche gélida de invierno, los arboles a su alrededor perdían brillo, la oscuridad no ayudaba en lo mas mínimo; y sus linternas no hacían mas que iluminar a duras penas un metro delante suyo.

Hasta que, finalmente ante ellos apareció la puerta que todos los desafortunados aventureros se encontraban tarde o temprano. Una mansión alta, con fachada vieja y pintura blanquizca desgastada: estaban ya en el pórtico de color negro que daba claros aires de ser un lugar rustico y de haber envejecido en ese lugar a lo largo de los años. Pero, si algo conocía ese joven castaño del pueblo, eran los lugares posibles en los que habían cosas fuera de lo común. Y esa mansión entraba completamente en la categoría que se plateaba; por lo que, era imposible que la pasara por alto todo ese tiempo.

Ahora, habiendo entrado ya al territorio de lo desconocido, solamente podían hacer una cosa. Andar hacia delante y terminar con lo que tenían en manos de una vez y por todas. Por eso mismo habían ido a parar ahí, para desenmarañar los secretos que ese lugar les tenia. Un lugar, vacío completamente en su interior de no ser por unos que otros muebles, el aire era congelante, y su aliento fácilmente era visto saliendo de sus labios. Sus ojos se concentraban en todos lados y a la vez en ninguno, buscando de forma detenida aquel "demonio" del que habían escuchado hablar.

Mas, sin importar cuanto tiempo anduviesen por los corredores de tan amplio lugar, indagando en toda habitación posible, revisando por hasta debajo de los adornos de pared que no contenían ni una pizca de gracia; les era imposible dar con lo que buscaban. Inclusive trataron de salir nuevamente del lugar; pero las cosas eran claras, estaban atrapados en tan peligroso lugar sin posibilidad alguna de salir a no ser que cumplieran con lo que su oponente les ponía a afrontar.

Lo cual era desconocido para el par de adolescentes; mismos que miraban confundidos a todos lados en busca de una seña o indicio vago que se les hubiera pasado por alto. Pero el frio extremo que sentían como calaba cada vez mas hasta las fibras mas pequeñas de sus huesos les impedía pensar con claridad. Habían comido el chocolate que llevaron consigo, e inclusive se pusieron encima los abrigos extra que se llevaron, pero les era imposible, no podían pensar en algo mas que no fuera tan potente frio que lentamente les llevaba a la hipotermia.

O al menos, debió de ser así, ya que, un comentario ligeramente fuera de lugar se hizo presente. La chica amante de siempre ver como salvar al cuerpo humano de sus limitantes le hizo saber de una forma para evitar perder aun mas calor corporal y poder salir libres de la situación en la que se encontraban; claro que para que sucediera lo dicho, debían de hacer cierta cosa en especial que les hacia mirar a otro lado con un notorio sonrojo apoderándose de sus mejillas. Pero, era absoluto, si no querían caer en la hipotermia, debían de hacer una cosa.

Empezaron por ir a una zona donde se encontraba lo único que podían usar para acostarse, en la sala de estar; se encontraba un amplio tapete enfrente de una chimenea: en este, ellos se sentaron con cuidado, apagaron las linternas, y se dejaron guiar meramente por su tacto. No se mirarían, no hablarían de ello, solamente, se despojarían con lentitud y calma de sus prendas superiores; para finalmente abrazarse con miedo a lo que sea que pudieran sentir. Sus abrigos y ropajes los mantenían cubriéndoles las espaldas. Lentamente, en aquel abrazo extraño que era llevado a cabo encima de tan fría alfombra, ambos jóvenes empezaron a acomodarse de tal manera que les fuera posible permanecer sin sentirse incomodos.

Era ya algo tarde para cuando decidieron realizar aquello, por lo que; quedarse dormidos, no les fue tan complicado. Menos ante el ideal de no pensar en nada mientras se concentraban en no perder calor; aunque, ese no era el detalle ahí, si no, que al verse envueltos en tal sueño, les fue imposible de ver el como un ente de apariencia humanoide les miraba desde arriba con completa curiosidad. Para, tras unos minutos, desaparecer junto con el resto de la edificación.

El par despertó al sentir los rayos de sol en sus rostros. Permanecieron juntos por un instante hasta que se separaron de una manera demasiado brusca y tosca. Y mientras uno se dedicaba a mantener los ojos cerrados con completa fuerza, la otra chica ocupaba sus fuerzas en ponerse nuevamente sus ropas. Un despertar bastante peculiar fue el que tuvieron, pero no por ello les fue imposible de ver que, en el bolsillo de la sudadera del joven, se encontraba una pieza de hielo bastante larga. La miraron incautos y sin lograr comprender que era lo que significaba, mas eso dio igual, dado que aquello que llamo mas su atención era que seguían vivos y sin principios de deceso por frio. Sin mencionar que el lugar en el que se encontraban ya no estaba, claro.

No supieron como tomar el final de esa aventura, pero, según lo investigado por el muchacho; aun hay muchos seres mágicos en el mundo que viven con el único propósito de ponerle pruebas a los humanos con tal de que se volvieran mejores con el pasar del tiempo. Por lo que, aquel trozo de hielo con forma tan peculiar, pudiese ser que fuera solamente un símbolo de su victoria ante la contienda trazada.

El separarse fue inevitable, ella tenia que regresar a su hogar y él no quería tener problemas con su anciano tío. Y siendo ese el caso, les fue imposible el no despedirse a mitad del camino. Dejando que cada quien tomase la ruta mas adecuada para llegar a su destino; siendo el del muchacho, el mas alejado del lugar en donde se encontraban. Mas, no el fue de mayor problema llegar, pero si debió de dar una explicación a su tutor de verano; con el que se encontró solamente abrir la puerta del lugar. Claro que, este pareció no importarle en lo mas mínimo si acaso decía la verdad o no, solamente le pidió que abriera la tienda de regalos, y que ocupase el lugar de trabajo en la caja registradora hasta que llegase la verdadera empleada.

 _ **Fin.**_

-Bueno, al menos eso es lo que le escuche decir al muchacho cuando se encontraba platicando con su hermana en su habitación. A veces pienso que tengo una presencia muy fácil de ignorar.- Contaba aquel rechoncho joven mientras abría una caja de cartón que se encontraba en la esquina del lugar, seguía sin encontrar lo que buscaba, cosa rara, ya que según él, no la había sacado de la tienda puesto que era el lugar en donde ocurrían la mayor parte de las reparaciones.

Habían ya buscado por todo el lugar, pero al ser tan de noche, les era imposible ver con detenimiento lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. El farol con el que contaban les proporcionaba de un poco de luz, pero no la suficiente para que pudiesen ampliar sus estándares de búsqueda.

-…- El joven viajero volteo su vista a uno de los lados, espantándose por completo con una vitrina en la que se encontraban guardadas varias fotografías de seres amorfos y de apariencia grotesca, o al menos, para él. Dio pasos torpes hacia atrás hasta golpearse con la maquina de dulces que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta que daba a otra sala del lugar. Mas, al instante de chocar, un ruido metálico sonó encima de la misma. Llamando la atención de su acompañante, quien pareció recordar al instante que arriba de esta, dejó aquello que buscaban. Se aproximo a esa ostentosa maquina y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, alzo su mano para tomar lo que buscaban.

-Fantástico. La encontramos, ahora, a reparar tu auto.- Le comento, pero la mirada del infortunado que dio a parar ahí a esas horas de la noche, solamente concentro su mirada en aquello delante suyo, un mueble que mostraba aquello que le desconcertaba.- Oh, eso, hace un tiempo las encontró alguien en particular. ¿Recuerdas al chico del que te conté? Bueno, no es el único en su familia que gusta de meterse en cosas extrañas. Su hermana, también es muy dada a adentrarse en ese mundo. De hecho, ella trajo esas fotografías con todo y marco; ¿quieres escuchar de que se trata?- Le miro con una ceja alzada al ver que se trataba de un curioso con respecto a los misterios que envolvían las cosas particulares que se encontraba, cosa buena para él y su negocio, por lo que, decidió que seria una buena idea el contarle lo ocurrido hacia un año.- Bueno, en ese caso espero que sea de tu agrado la historia de; La casa de las Fotografías.-

 _ **La Casa de las Fotografías;**_

Su distraída mirada se encontraba posada en la nada misma, no buscaba encontrar nada en particular, solamente tenia como único propósito, el perderse en sus múltiples pensamientos sin coherencia. O al menos, eso buscaba por su cuenta, ya que los que la acompañaban se empeñaban en encontrar una ruta segura con la cual pudiesen regresar al pueblo de donde salieron.

Observó detenidamente a todas sus acompañantes, una muchacha alegre de tés morena y cabellera castaña de tonalidad clara, a su lado, una muchacha de cabellos azabaches con lentes, seguida de otra de sus amigas que contaba con una fuerza sobre humana; finalmente, cierta pelirroja que concentraba su mirada en el mapa en busca de salir lo mas pronto posible del enredo en el que habían metido.

Ese pequeño viaje improvisado fue propuesto por su tío-abuelo favorito, el cual le insinuó a ella y a las demás, que no les haría daño el salir un poco de su zona de confort para que pudieran apreciar algunas cosas a las afueras del lugar en el que residían. Claro que, ese fue el plan principal; pero una cosa era lo que se tenia en mente y otra muy distinta era lo que sucedió al final. Se habían perdido, y desde hacia un buen rato de hecho.

No tenían ningún indicio de donde se encontraban, y no podían darse el lujo de seguir gastando la gasolina de la camioneta que tenían con ellas. Por lo que, detenerse en medio de la oscura carretera era, y a la vez no lo era, la mejor idea. Si, debían de tener cuidado de cómo usaban lo poco que les quedaba de combustible, pero si algo había aprendido en todas sus tardes en las que veía películas de terror con su hermano gemelo, era que siempre se terminaba en una travesía no muy grata para el grupo que decidía llevar a cabo esa acción.

Claro que, eso solamente le hizo pensar en su hermano menor. Se encontraba ligeramente perdida mentalmente por andar pensando en él; ese año no había ido con ella al pueblo del que tenia tantos recuerdos gratos. Por lo que, ese simple detalle le sacaba del mundo real fácilmente; mas, no logro quedarse en el mismo por mucho tiempo. Una de sus amigas le llamó para que le acompañara a revisar los alrededores y así poder encontrar con un indicio de algo. Algún letrero de señalamiento, una atracción turística en medio del paraje, o al menos una formación rocosa con la cual darse una idea de donde se encontraban.

Ya era algo entrada la noche, habían salido con el alba, y sin querer todos sus dispositivos móviles ahora se encontraban sin energía con la cual pudieran auxiliarles a salir de ese aprieto. Por lo que, las opciones a tomar eran bastante limitadas, solamente les quedo el emprender una breve caminata por la carretera en busca de lo ya pensado.

Empezaron a andar ella y la joven que vestía con una camisa de franela color gris. El camino por el que iban no mostraba indicios de llegar siquiera a una bifurcación, una división o de encontrarse meramente con otra carretera. Parecía como si solamente se encontrasen en un punto especifico del país donde no podrían salir a no ser que un milagro les llegase.

Algo que por cierto, no tardo en materializarse a su mano derecha. Se miraron entre ellas, una vieja casa que daba pintas de estar abandonada se alzo de la nada ante sus deseos de que algo suscitara para ayudarles. Ella, que por accidente hizo silbar sus frenos con el aire que tomó, señaló que no seria mala idea regresar a informar de aquel detalle a sus demás amigas que se encontraban esperando por ellas, pero, la aventurera muchacha a su lado; que se acomodo cierta gorra azul con blanco y con un pino adornándola, se reusó a llevar a cabo la retirada, por lo que, sin miramientos ni dudas, empezó a caminar con dirección a la entrada del lugar.

Tocó con fuerza un par de veces en un intento de quien sea que estuviera dentro, le escuchara con claridad y fuera a abrirle. Pero lo único que consiguió, fue que la desgastada y putrefacta puerta se abriera junto con un rechinido estruendoso y taladrante. De nueva cuenta, ese par de jóvenes se voltearon a ver entre ellas, cuestionándose si acaso era una buena idea el invadir la propiedad de quien sea que fuera el dueño de tan descuidado sitio.

Mas, al ver que nadie acudía para recibir a quien fue la persona que irrumpió en el gobernante silencio: en ese caso, ella, de nueva cuenta; la joven aventurera fue la primera en poner un pie dentro, a pesar de las suplicas de su amiga de no hacerlo. Aunque claro, si en verdad quería salir de esa situación lo mas pronto posible, lo único que podría hacer era andar a su lado para profundizar en la situación lo suficiente como para dar con algo parecido a lo que buscaban. Un mapa, unas cartas con dirección de donde se encontraban, o al menos una nota o señalamiento dentro del lugar para ver de quien era propiedad el lugar.

Pero, no divisaban nada sobresaliente por encima de toda la rustica decoración que se hacia presente en el lugar. Como si el hogar le perteneciese a una persona del siglo pasado; y si había algo que cumplía perfectamente con la descripción del sitio, era todo el polvo que residía en cada mueble, objeto y demás accesorio de cada espacio en el que posaban la mirada.

Anduvieron por el lugar con el debido cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, como si el hacerlo estuviera estrictamente prohibido por alguna persona invisible que susurraba por detrás de sus oídos con cada oportunidad que tenían. Aunque claro, eso no era nada mas que el viento que golpeaba el lugar de forma imprevista; sacudiendo por completo sus pensamientos de la forma mas espontanea posible.

A la joven de aparato dental se le hacia de verdad atemorizante el estar ahí dentro. Mas cuando tuvieron que cerrar la desgastada puerta para evitar que la brisa la azotara de forma intempestiva y les sacará el corazón de un buen susto. Pero, muy dentro de ella, algo le decía que debían de continuar con la búsqueda de algo que las sacase de su aprieto, por lo que, tras mirar una fotografía que sostenía en su mano y que era portadora de una imagen desagradable de un hombre mayor que parecía seguirle con la mirada, decidió que era momento para indagar mas a fondo en el recinto.

Debajo de su suéter se guardo aquel retrato sin siquiera dudarlo un instante; para después, empezar a andar con dirección a la planta superior, ganándose la mirada y llamada de atención de parte de su amiga, quien al ver que desistía de hacerle caso, empezó a seguirle con sumo cuidado. Aunque, ladeo la cabeza al ver que su amiga estiró su mano derecha en dirección a la pared que tenia del mismo lado al momento de llegar a la mitad de su ascenso. Entre sus dedos tomó un marco que contenía la fotografía de una mujer con lo que se creía, eran sus dos hijos, ambos, con unas bolsas de papa en la cabeza.

La mueca de desagrado en su rostro no se hizo esperar al igual que la mención de su nombre para ver si ahora se dignaba a voltearse a verla. Mas, de nueva cuenta le ignoró y siguió el camino que se trazó sin que nadie le dijese nada: detalle que cada vez mas asustaba a su acompañante, puesto que jamás le había visto actuar así, menos, cuando al llegar al piso superior, comenzó a mirar en todos los muebles que había, pero solamente una cosa en particular, las fotografías.

Le había puesto una mano encima de su hombro derecho al ver como aprisionaba entre sus delgados dedos el quinto retrato de una persona que daba a todas luces, aires de mal gusto, pero ese gesto, para la chica de castaños cabellos, no le fue de tan buen ver, y se lo hizo saber al zafarse con demasiada brusquedad y acompañando dicho reflejo con un gruñido sonoro. Estaba desconcertada, no cabía en su cabeza que la tierna muchacha que consideraba su hermana menor estuviera actuando de una forma tan distinta a como usualmente era, por lo que, sin dudarlo dos veces, corrió escaleras abajo y con dirección a la salida; queriendo llegar a donde se encontraba el resto del grupo con la finalidad de pedirles ayuda. Pero, con solo intentar girar el picaporte, se dio cuenta de que eso seria imposible en ese momento; y lo seguiría siendo hasta que pudiera acabar con lo que ya estaba familiarizada a que sucediera cuando se adentraba a un lugar con las características tan peculiares que ya inclusive le fastidiaban.

Miro a su alrededor, deseando encontrar con algo que le sirviera de arma; pero nada. De hecho, faltaban cosas a su alrededor, todo lo que pudiera ser empuñado como un objeto de pelea había sido removido de su lugar. Estaban encerradas, desprovistas de todo objeto que les pudiese ayudar y además de eso, en un territorio que no era suyo. Sin mencionar que una de ellas se encontraba con la mente en otro lugar. Siempre fue mas perceptiva que otras personas, de eso jamás lo dudo, pero sin su hermano cerca, la única forma en la que la podía recuperar, era haciendo lo mismo que le vio hacer al joven cazador de lo paranormal años atrás.

Subió de forma cautelosa, cuidándose de que sus pasos no fueran escuchados antes de llegar al pasillo del nivel superior. Por que, al estar en este mismo, se estiro para ver si acaso la chica de suéter color rosa se encontraba cerca, pero, lo único que encontró fue una puerta abierta al final del corredor.

No tenia muchas opciones, por lo que, después de tragar en seco, se encaminó lentamente en dirección de lo desconocido; para que, al entrar en la que parecía ser la habitación del líder familiar, encontrará a cierta castaña sentada en el borde de la cama con la mirada agachada y un montón de fotografías a su alrededor; no había luz alguna en el lugar mas que la poca que se filtraba por entre las ventanas, haciendo la experiencia aun mas desagradable para su persona. Claro que, aun no finalizaba la misma, no, nunca finalizaba ahí, siempre había algo mas, y ese "algo" fue lo que le hizo erizar la piel; ya que, la joven en la cama alzo su rostro con tranquilidad, para que ella pudiera ser capaz de admirar que la muchacha se encontraba con lo ojos completamente en blanco y una sonrisa melancólica.

"¿Sabes lo desesperante que es el hecho de que te olviden?" Fue la frase con la que inicio toda una platica. La voz que ahora salía de entre las fauces de su amiga era ronca, pero amigable, llena de tristeza, y que incitaba a que se pensase que fuera de una señora ya mayor. Las dos platicaron por un poco de tiempo, una exponiendo que necesitaban irse ya, puesto que se preocuparían por ellas si no volvían a sus hogares, además de señalar la preocupación de encontrarse perdidas por el lugar y que "ella" se encontrase tomando el cuerpo de su amiga sin su permiso. Claro que, "ella" expuso de manera completamente valida las razones que tenia. Habló sobre el como fue que ella, desde niña, le decía a toda persona solitaria que se encontraba en su vida que llevaría a cabo la labor de que siempre les recordaría sin importar nada; siempre se tenia una historia que contar, y esa mujer que paso a otro plano no era la excepción. Ya que, juro en su tiempo de vida, que siempre admiraría cada fotografía a su alrededor para que las personas solitarias con las que se encontró no fueran jamás olvidadas.

Una frase algo brusca de su parte salió sin pensar, nunca fue buena para hablar, pero el gritarle a la entidad que no por hacer una promesa cuando estaba viva le daba el derecho de tomar el cuerpo de una niña para poder seguir cumpliendo con lo prometido a costa de quitarle a esa misma joven la oportunidad de vivir sin encontrarse atada a un pasado que solamente la mantiene atada a algo que no le gusta hacer; si, no fue algo gentil de su parte, pero aquella existencia comenzaba a ponerla de malas por su gran cantidad de egoísmo. Uno que juzgo sin pensar y de mala manera, puesto que tras segundos de que esas palabras le fueran dichas, el cuerpo de la chica de aparato dental cayo rendido en la cama. Saliendo de este, una figura algo transparente de una señora de edad avanzada y vestimenta algo desactualizada.

Una disculpa se hizo presente por parte de la mujer, la mirada agachada lo decía todo. Estaba arrepentida, pero aun así, las emociones negativas seguían presentes, no podía ser capaz de quitárselas de encima para poder pasar al plano que le correspondía, o, al menos eso fue lo que pensó antes de escuchar una dulce voz debajo de ella. La chica que acaba de liberar le sonreía de forma cálida, no entendía el por que de eso, pero escuchó lo que tenia que decirle. Declaraba que ella había cumplido con su promesa de siempre recordar a todo aquel que se encontró en su debido tiempo, pero su "siempre" había terminado, aunque, si es que quería, ella; la chica de alborotados cabellos castaños y mejillas rosadas, conocía de un lugar donde las fotografías de todas esas personas podían descansar y ser siempre vistas mientras sus historias eran contadas, con un poco de surrealismo, pero contadas al fin y al cabo.

"¿Cómo sabia ella ahora de las historias de cada persona que admiró en los marcos?" Era lo que se preguntaban las dos mujeres que le miraban sorprendidas por esas palabras, pero, poco importaba ese detalle, la entidad de la mujer agradeció con sinceridad aquel buen acto por pate de la niña. Por parte de ambas. Ya que, una le hizo frente y la otra la liberó; le quitó de encima todo aquel malestar y pesar que le encadenaba a tan descuidado lugar. Las dos jóvenes admiraron por unos segundos el como la persona con la que se encontraban platicando comenzaba a desaparecer delante de sus ojos. Y para cuando esto hubo sucedido, ambas intercambiaron miradas minutos antes de salir de ahí, claro que, con las manos llenas de marcos con fotos distintas.

Excusas fáciles de inventar fueron lo que vinieron después de ese acontecimiento. Como el que se encontraron con una caja con esas fotos, y que creyeron que seria un buen material para la trampa turística en la que residían dos de las muchachas. Además, de que en la misma caja se encontraba marcado el lugar al que fue enviado, por lo que de manera rápida se trazo una ruta adecuada para regresar a la carretera que las conduciría al pueblo del que salieron. Aunque, claro, esas excusas fueron fáciles de ocultar, ya que nadie creería que; la chica que ahora se encontraba con el mapa en manos, había adquirido unos cuantos recuerdos de cierta mujer cuyo nombre no diría a nadie. Solamente ella le recordaría, al menos, hasta que se le olvidara por algún motivo en especial o solamente, por que dejo ese pasado atrás como se encontraban haciendo con la carretera en ese instante. Pero claro, siempre, para matar el rato, podía contarle a sus compañeras de viaje, que fue lo que había ocurrido en realidad.

 _ **Fin;**_

El hombre ahora no paraba de admirar tan peculiares conjuntos de fotografías mientras que a sus espaldas, cierto hombre de apariencia amigable mostraba una sonrisa amplia y satisfecha de lograr su cometido. Ahora solo se encontraba recargado en la máquina expendedora de dulces; mientras que a sus pies dejo reposando su caja de herramientas.

-Se ve que te gustó la historia. Yo la se bien, por qué mi novia fue con la chica; y ella se las contó, después, mi chica me la contó a mi; y bueno, venos aquí.-Se burló con sonoridad al ver el ensimismamiento del hombre, más, prefirió iniciar con aquello por lo que había ido a buscar tan útiles objetos que se mantenían implacables en el suelo de madera. Con una mano los alzó al mismo tiempo que la otra la colocaba en el hombro del viajero, provocando que se girara para verle.- Será mejor ir a reparar tu auto, amigo.- Indicó con claro buen humor, contagiando del mismo a aquel distraído extraño. Salieron caminando con una calma completa, ambos mirando al mismo punto en específico, el cofre abierto del vehículo.

Empezó su trabajo de forma alegre, siendo alumbrado lo mejor que podía por la luz del farol que se encontraba a su lado, mientras que, la atención del dueño yacia concentrada en el profundo bosque que les rodeaba y daba aires de ser lo más tétrico que jamás vería. El frío se había apoderado por completo del lugar a pesar de encontrarse en verano; los sonidos de las criaturas nocturnas dejaron de hacerse presente, permitiéndole sumirse en un agonizante silencio gutural.

-...- De pronto, se sentía hipnotizado por algo que se mantenía oculto entre el mar de naturaleza que le rodeaba. No sabía que era, pero su mente le incitaba a caminar con dirección a lo desconocido mientras lentamente veía su conciencia sumirse en la oscuridad.

-Ah, esta noche si que esta silenciosa. Me recuerda a una parecida en la que sucedió algo particular.- La voz del carismático hispano le provocó regresar al mundo real. Frenándole en seco para que voltease a verle de manera directa con un ceño de desconcierto; inquiriéndole con el mismo que hablase.- De igual manera se trata de una historia del joven que fue protagonista en la primera, pero en esa ocasión, pude ver cómo inicio todo. ¿Que dices? ¿No te molesta este silencio incomodo?- la pregunta no venia al caso, ya que su mirada fue clara; le molestaba- Je, en ese caso, espero que te guste la historia de; El Apetito de la Bruja-

 _ **El Apetito de la Bruja**_

Todo comenzaba nuevamente con el mismo joven de cabellos castaños que se encontraba en el pórtico de ese, su hogar de verano, mientras concentraba su mirar en la nada misma. Pensando en cuál sería la entrada final de su querido primer diario. La tarde era ya algo entrada, y poco faltaba para que la puesta de sol se hiciera presente en tan peculiar valle. Su hermana apenas salía de la residencia, acompañada de tres de sus amigas, las cuales saludaron al muchacho con demasiados ánimos y de forma amistosa, salvo una, que le dirigió una broma pesada como saludo. Claro que, dicha broma fue devuelta con la misma fuerza y brusquedad, sin siquiera medirse en lo tosco que sonó. Pero, así era como ellos dos se trataban, a veces bien, a veces un poco pesados, pero lo que si sucedía, era que nunca quitaban de sus rostros una sonrisa alegre.

Platicaron un poco de rato, ignorando por completo que a lo lejos, el nuevo dueño de la atracción turística en la que estaban; se encontraba de pie a una buena distancia, escuchando con una sonrisa amplia la plática de ese peculiar grupo de jóvenes que acaban de entrar de lleno a la adolescencia. Y fue bueno que lo hiciera, puesto que se enteró que la chica de colorido atuendo iría a pasar la noche junto con sus demás amigas a casa de cierta leñadora que aprovechaba a hacer la reunión de "solo chicas" ahora que su padre había salido junto con sus hermanos a un campamento donde pondrían a prueba su hombría. Por supuesto que las jóvenes más cercanas a la muchacha estaban invitadas, pero la única que declinó la invitación, fue la misma muchacha que llego saludando con un insulto al joven de gorra.

Ambos se despidieron de las chicas que estaban tomando el rumbo a la cabaña de la pelirroja, para de esa forma, quedarse sentados y platicando entre ellos de la manera más amena posible. No se lo creía, aquel chico que a veces peleaba con la misma joven que tenía a su lado; se estaba riendo por un comentario que ella dijo. Era poco común ver a esos dos estar con tanta tranquilidad sin que nada les molestase, pero el hombre de apariencia gentil no hizo más que solamente sonreír por verle actuar con tanta armonía y amistad.

Claro, hasta que uno de ellos sacó a relucir el tema de una leyenda que estaba comenzando a sonar mucho por los alrededores. Algo sobre una entidad que residía en el bosque y que buscaba únicamente existir a base de desaparecer mascotas que llegaban a adentrarse entre los altos árboles que conformaban el lugar. Una discusión nació a base de dicha platica, el joven muchacho mencionó algo sobre que él quería ir a ver de qué se trataba aquello; mientras que ella, decía que aquello mencionado no era nada más que un simple mito creado por parte de alguien que hubiera visto una simple sombra y que su transformada mente le hizo creer que era otra cosa.

La discusión comenzó a acalorarse en el transcurso de unos minutos. Pasaban de argumentar cosas a favor y en contra del mito hasta que entre ellos mismos se desafiaron a ver quién se atrevía a descubrir la verdad. Dicho de una manera menos escandalosa, se quedaron de ver en la estatua del fundador en media hora con todas las cosas que creían utilizar. Y tras repetir varias veces la palabra "hecho", se separaron.

El hombre se quedo de pie con uña semblante de sorpresa al ver lo mucho que cambio todo con solo una leyenda urbana que recorría unas cuantas bocas. Consideró la idea de ir a hablar con el chico; pero al final, prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban mientras él seguía con lo suyo, barrer la entrada con calma y tranquilidad; algo que por cierto, lo absorbió por completo, puesto que a los "pocos" minutos que creyó estar afuera realizando esa tarea, el aventurero chico salió corriendo con la misma vestimenta de siempre, pero con una mochila café a sus espaldas. No le dio tiempo de decir algo más que fuera un simple "hasta luego" cuando ya había desaparecido en el camino. Nuevamente se quedó pensativo, estaba cerca de anochecer, quizás si habría sido una buena idea el decirle a su pequeño amigo que tal vez no era una buena idea el adentrarse en el bosque esa noche, pero de nueva cuenta, algo le distrajo. Un frío viento le heló la espalda en menos de una fracción de segundo; algo no lo dejaba estar cómodo, pero ya nada podía hacer. Así que simplemente pasó a caminar con dirección a su hogar mientras silbaba con ánimos y por su mente pasaba la idea de comerse un sándwich de tres pisos.

Pasó el rato, el rojo atardecer estaba aconteciendo sin que le importara en lo mas mínimo de que se encontrase privando de su luz a quienes fueran que la necesitasen. El joven cazador y amante de lo paranormal se mantenía con la visera de la gorra abajo, ocultando sus ojos lo mejor que podía mientras jalaba ligeramente la sudadera que traía puesta. Su mente se encontraba distante, pensando en que quizás era un poco peligroso el realizar lo propuesto de esa manera tan espontánea, pero, con solo ver a la joven de cabellos dorados acercarse a su posición con una sonrisa retadora, se reincorporo sin miramientos; esa podría ser una buena noche en la que, aparte de tener una aventura de las muchas que le gustaban, también tendría la oportunidad de finalizar el primer tomó de sus anotaciones fantásticas.

Se adentraron en tan espeso mar de verde naturaleza usando como ariete su intocable confianza hacia si mismos, al igual que sus pequeñas peleas que tenían en sus ratos de ocio. El tiempo paso tan rápido como arena entre sus dedos. No supieron como ni en que momento, pero las cosas para ellos cambiaron de una forma completamente súbita; como si se hubieran perdido en la armonía que existía entre ambos, o mejor dicho, como si ambos hubiesen sido transportados a un mundo donde nada pasaba mas que su propia felicidad. ¿Por que lo pensaban? Por el mero detalle de que en menos de un parpadeo, el sol ya no se encontraba encima de las montañas; las estrellas habían salido en su totalidad; y mas que nada, por que ahora se encontraban en una zona del bosque donde no tenían ni idea de como habían ido a parar ahí.

Desconcertados, miraron absortos a todos lados mientras pensaban en lo que había ocurrido, inclusive el joven castaño extrajo el libro que se encontraba escribiendo con la finalidad de dar con un pequeño indicio de lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido. Pero fue completamente inútil, según los conocimientos obtenidos por sus aventuras y por enseñanzas de su mentor, no existía en ese lugar ser alguno que pudiera ser capaz de lograr algo como lo que acababa de pasarles, más, una risa helada y cruel, que les hizo estremecer, también se encargo de hacerles notar que estaban completamente equivocados con aquello que suponían. Si había algo que pudiera hacerles pasar esa situación, y estaba justamente detrás de sus personas.

De forma inconsciente comenzaron a correr al mismo tiempo en que las risas se intensificaban, sus mentes comenzaban a jugarles bromas de mal gusto como que se apariencia delante suya una figura de apariencia grotesca, que uno de ellos se tropezaba, o que inclusive se encontrasen siendo estrangulados por una potente fuerza descomunal. Claro que, esas alucinaciones no duraban mas que unos simples segundos sin importancia. Y en cada ocasión que aquello le ocurría a uno de los dos jóvenes, el otro lo auxiliaba al instante, siempre con la intención de encontrar una salida a su tremendo apuro.

Aunque claro, todo tenia un limite, y el suyo estaba cerca de encontrarse con ellos. Estaban ahora en una zona donde se sentían medianamente seguros, pero; la desesperación, frustración, impotencia y demás sentimientos erráticos no les dejaban tener un poco de descanso. La desesperanza se sentía en el ambiente, la joven se encontraba completamente agobiada por el estrés que le generaba el estar huyendo de aquella criatura que les daba seguimiento de forma tan persistente, por lo que, le fue imposible ocultar su dolor un segundo mas. Simplemente le fue imposible el no romper en un sutil llanto que salía con la intención de lavar las malas emociones que le recubrían. Aunque claro, esperaba que sus lagrimas se secaran solas, y no que cierto joven las secara por ella con gentileza mientras le ponía sobre sus hombros aquella sudadera azul oscuro que olía ligeramente a un desodorante corporal de hombre.

Volteo a verle confundida por la acción, pero solamente recibió una sonrisa calmada junto con unas palabras de consuelo para que pudiera recuperar sus ánimos. Eso, y tras unos segundos también recibió algo que no se esperaba, un susurro en su oído diciéndole que se ocultara; para después, ser lanzada con algo de fuerza a los matorrales mas cercanos y frondosos que había. Desde ese punto en particular, las cosas no hicieron mas que ir con una velocidad increíble para la chica de ojos azules. Ya que, tras ver como su compañero de aventuras fue alzado del suelo con una rapidez impresionante mientras dejaba todo atrás, tardo solo un minuto en dejar toda preocupación a un lado, y sin detenerse a considerar la posibilidad de ir a buscar ayuda, recogió del suelo el equipaje del joven para poder librar una estrategia que tenia en mente.

Siguió con cuidado los ecos de la voz ya menos chillona del muchacho, mientras que a su paso, y con ayuda de una linterna especial; se dedico a encoger todo aquello que tenia a su paso. Para que, al momento de dar con lo que parecía ser lo mas cercano a un sacrificio humano; sacó del equipamiento del joven una cuerda con la que se ayudo a subir hasta la copa del pino mas grande que había en el alrededor. Por supuesto que, desde ahí calculo el como lanzar sus proyectiles de la manera mas sensata para que ninguno le diera al muchacho que permanecía amarrado al tronco de un árbol con lo que parecían ser, trapos viejos. Pero claro, para la joven solamente le bastó el llamar la atención del ser para que este volteara y apreciara de primer plano, lo que seria su inminente final. Cayendo cual estacas, una lluvia de numerosos arboles se encargo de desaparecer al ser que portaba una forma humana, vestía con telas viejas y sucias ademas de tener la carne de su cuerpo cayéndose a pedazos por la putrefacción. Y obviamente, fue lo ultimo que fueron capaces de ver de la misma; ya que aunque no quisiera, termino enterrada en la tierra por la fuerza de tan numerosos ataques.

El resto de la labor fue mas sencillo de lo pensado, puesto que consistió en desatar de su aprisionamiento al chico para que después, ambos salieran corriendo del lugar a todo lo que sus almas fueron capaces de permitirles hasta que finalmente lograron llegar a la zona residencial del pueblo, donde, una vez habiendo recuperado el aliento, no hicieron mas que sonreírse calmadamente al mismo tiempo en que se prometían no volver a meterse en esa clase de problemas. Y por supuesto que, para poder regresar a sus respectivos hogares, primero debían de regresarle el color a su piel con un poco de descanso en un parque cercano, uno donde se encontraba la torre de agua.

 _ **Fin;**_

-Bien, termine. Tanto con la historia como con tu auto.- Le confesaba el tan de buen humor dueño de la trampa turística a la que había ido a parar mientras que al mismo tiempo de levantar el dedo pulgar derecho en seña de aprobación, también se levantaba del suelo. Había pasado un tiempo desde que empezaron esa ultima anécdota, por lo que; sentía que era hora de retomar su camino. Era ya demasiado tarde, y no deseaba causar mas problemas.

Agradeció de la forma mas cortés posible al mismo tiempo en que pagaba por unas cuantas mercancías del sitio. ¿Que podía decir? Las historias le gustaron mas de lo pensado, ademas de que le ayudo con su problema técnico. Era lo menos que podía hacer; aunque, una vez paso un rato mas en la carretera, se preguntaba a si mismo el por que no le había pedido algunas indicaciones para llegar a donde deseaba. Pero, se ensimismo tanto esa pregunta que ni cuenta se dio de que, sin previo aviso, y en menos de un parpadeo; se encontró dentro de su automóvil, pero este se mantenía estacionado a un lado de la carretera con el tanque vacío. No sabia que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en su situacion. Una risa estridente y macabra le helo la sangre en menos de un segundo. Su cabeza la sentía dando vueltas, y juraba que veía a lo lejos en la carretera, una figura femenina que vestía con harapos mugrientos, pero que, mantenía una sonrisa llena de dientes pútridos. Su conciencia se fue perdiendo poco a poco, hasta el punto en que simplemente su mundo se volvió oscuro en su totalidad.

Se despertó con un punzante dolor de cabeza; no tenia ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba, pero lo que si sabia, era que esa ultima historia no tenia ni como decir que fue inventada. Puesto que, tanto sus brazos como piernas atados, le impedían voltear a ver algo mas que no fuera un montículo de tierra delante suyo que se mantenía delimitado con piedras de distintos tamaños y adornos hechos con ramas y huesos que no reconocía a la especie a los cuales les pertenecía. Aunque claro, tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ese detalle, ya que, a pocos pasos de ese altar, si es que lo podía llamar así, se mantenía expectante aquella criatura de tan horrorosa apariencia, siempre, sonriendo.

 _ **05:17 hrs, Cabaña Secreta;**_

Se despertó de forma súbita y agitada, creía haber escuchado un desgarrador grito de auxilio en la lejanía, pero tras agudizar el oído por unos segundos, le fue imposible captar aquello que creyó haber escuchado tan claramente. Mas, no era posible, no había forma en que él; en ese lugar apartado de todo, fuera siquiera capaz de escuchar algo como eso. Relajo los músculos de manera cautelosa al mismo tiempo en que se deslizaba por la cama hasta caer al suelo. No volvería a intentar dormir, al menos no en ese momento, ya que si lo hacia, no cabria duda alguna de que no tendría la misma suerte otra vez. Si intentaba conciliar el sueño, sin lugar a dudas tendría una pesadilla; y de hecho, fue mera coincidencia que en esa ocasión, no se presentara nada por parte de su subconsciente.

Se volteo sobre si mismo un segundo, admirando que debajo de las sabanas aterciopeladas que cubrían la cama de ese refugio propio, se encontraba ella. Esa chica de cabellos dorados y semblante tranquila; misma joven que le ayudo a acomodar sus ideas con respecto al tema que tenían entre manos, pero que también; le traiciono. No sentía ira en su contra, tampoco rencor, odio mucho menos: pero, dentro de su pecho, podía jurar que sentía como si una daga se encontrase clavada, le dolía; y era un dolor mas que nada triste. Quizás no sentía enojo hacia ella, pero si se sentía triste por el hecho de que esa muchacha, no confiara en él al momento en que le contó sus planes. Se abrazo a si mismo a la par que desviaba la mirada al suelo, buscando distraer esa agonía que le atosigaba con fervor.


	66. Dudas Desgarradoras

_**Bueno, sin duda ya lo tienen bastante en mente. Pero, por si no quedo claro antes, lo repetire nuevamente... Tengo una suerte que no es medio normal. ¿Porque? Por que justo despues de subir el especial de Terror, tengo el infortunio de que ahora me atosiga un dolor tan fuerte, que tengo que tomar anestesiante local. Eso, y que debo de hacer una cita con mi dentista... :v Pero, entre eso y los proyectos finales de la escuela, pues me fue dificil el poder escribir. Asi que, si, aparte de subir este cap mas tarde de lo habitual, lo hago tambien en un dia que no debia... :'v Lo siento, pero ya saben como es esto. ¿No? XD En fin, si les gusto el cap, espero que me lo hagan saber por medio de un Review, y si no fue asi, o me equivoque en algo o no tome en cuenta una cosa, de igual manera espero queme lo hagan saber por medio de un comentario. X3 Ah, y con respecto al animal que comento ayer, tenganle paciencia, esta sonso... XD Me conoce en persona desde hace tiempo, pero no le quita lo zoquete. Es mas, me sorprende cada dia mas... XD**_

 _ **Como sea, la serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hisrch, de su equipo de trabajo, y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un fan y para Fans con el unico proposito de entretener y sin ningun animo de lucro.**_

 _ **Guest; Me alegro de que te haya gustado el especial. Espero que fuera completamente de tu agrado. :D Gracias por leer y comentar!  
En cuanto a tus preguntas: Pues...  
1.-Si, si lo hare. De hecho, es una semana despues del dia del Pionero  
2.-Faltan dos dias para el dia del Pionero, de hecho, lo menciona alguien en este cap... XD Y es la tercera semana... Segun yo... :v  
3.-Creo que me quisiste preguntar cuanto es uno mas uno... Es solo que no estoy seguro dado que no se muestra el signo... XD Y la respuesta es, 2.. :v XD  
**_

 _ **AlquimistOHSO3; Jejeje... Me alegro de que te gustara el cap, y espero que ya hayas leido el especial. XD Y con los estudios, bueno, hay altos y bajos... No? XD Je... gracias por el apoyo a la serie, espero te este gustando leerla tanto como a mi escribirla. Gracias por leer y comentar! :D  
**_

 _ **Lector; Jeje... Si, la tercera historia siento que tuvo mas impacto gracias al final...xD Bueno, gracias por los animos, por leer y comentar! :D Espero que sigas la serie por mas tiempo! :3**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 44: Dudas Desgarradoras**_

Se despertó tras unos movimientos algo inusuales; abrió los ojos con lentitud mientras buscaba incorporarse, pero solamente logro espabilar rápidamente al ver que ya no se encontraba en aquella cama que se mantenía en la cabaña oculta en el bosque; de hecho, se mostraba en los brazos de cierto joven castaño que miraba neutralmente a la nada misma que se encontraba al frente suyo y que parecía mas interesante que cualquier cosa.

-D-Dipper… ¿Q-Que sucede?- Le inquirió con un poco de molestia por verse en esa situación que se desarrollo de la nada y sin que ella se lo esperase.

-No traes zapatos, y ya casi amanece.- Fue lo único que espetó, aun con la misma neutralidad en su mirar. Pero con tales palabras, generó que la muchacha en sus brazos mirará a todos lados buscando ubicarse. Y así lo hizo, se encontraban apenas llegando a la parte del bosque que le complicaba su andar, el cielo se mostraba de un color azulado que lo gobernaba todo; dejando a su entendimiento el hecho de que, efectivamente, estaba cerca de que el sol saliera por el horizonte.

-¿Y-Y si es así, por que no me despertaste?- Seguía fingiendo molestia, pero ni sus ojos ni su voz eran capaces de hacerle secunda a su mentira. Detalle que, por su indiferencia, no logro ser pasador por alto ante la deducción del muchacho.

-Te veías muy tranquila durmiendo. No quería molestarte, así que preferí cargarte a la mansión.- De una manera u otra, con uno de sus brazos logro alzarla para que sus rostros se encontrasen a una distancia muy diminuta. Ella se sorprendió, él ni se inmuto.- Por cierto, buenos días.- Susurro poco antes de plantar un beso tierno en los labios de la chica, pero que para ella, se sintió ligeramente frio.

-B-Buenos días.- Pero, a pesar de ese detalle, le fue imposible el no mostrarse avergonzada por la acción atrevida del muchacho, un beso seguía siendo una muestra de afecto bastante fuerte, y por mas que la forma en que se lo dio era ligeramente fría, no logró señalarle ese detalle a pesar de querer hacerlo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas aparte de ese breve intercambio de palabras, la joven de dorada cabellera solamente se dejó cargar de forma tierna mientras que, el que llevaba a cabo esa acción, se discutía mentalmente el por que no le puso sentimiento a la muestra de afecto que dio hacia poco. Quería, anhelaba hacerlo así, pero la misma sensación de tristeza se apoderaba de su mente y se lo impedía con sobre manera. Claro que, de tan fuerte se trataba ese ensimismamiento, que no supo en que momento llegaron a la parte final del bosque, encontrándose de lleno con la parte trasera de la mansión en la que residía; al igual, que la entrada secreta a la misma.

-Bien, hemos llegado.- Con lentitud y cariño le bajo de sus brazos, dejándola en el suelo con el mayor cuidado posible, o mas bien; y de hecho así era, como si no la quisiese soltar.

-Si. Sera mejor que nos apresuremos a entrar.- Empezó a caminar mientras al mismo tiempo le tomaba de la mano, pero rápidamente se zafo del agarre.- ¿S-Sucede algo?- Inquirió ante tal acción que simplemente la descoloco.

-A-Aun no pienso entrar, faltan cosas que arreglar. Pero, ve tu, los veré en la tarde. ¿Si?- Una corta despedida entre ambos, eso era lo que significaban aquellas palabras ligeramente dudosas; pero no se podía hacer nada. La chica Northwest necesitaba regresar a la habitación de su amiga cuanto antes y el joven Pines debía de desaparecer de ahí lo mas rápido posible, no quería que ninguno de sus familiares le viera, no aun.

-O-Oh, en ese caso… nos vemos después. ¿De acuerdo?- La decepción era notoria, y esta se debía a que desde lo ocurrido la noche anterior, aquel joven castaño se encontraba actuando bastante raro a su parecer, y eso resaltaba aun mas, cuando solamente comenzó a caminar nuevamente con rumbo al bosque, perdiéndose de su vista a los pocos segundos.

Soltó un suspiros algo cansado, quizás tenia aun mucho sueño, pero no era por eso la razón de que exhalara con tanta sonoridad; ese acto fue mas bien impulsado por una duda que tenia lugar en un pequeño espacio en su mente: entre ellos dos, ahora había un obstáculo que no sabia si era capaz de pasar. Ni ella, ni tampoco él. Él, quien le miraba detrás de un árbol, observando de forma detenida el como activaba el mecanismo interno del la entrada secreta, por la cual, no dudo en pasar.

Se recargo con pesadez en el tronco, se decía a si mismo que la forma en la que se encontraba actuando no era la mejor, pero tampoco podía hacer nada. Seguía doliéndole el pensar que ella no confió en su juicio; a pesar de todo. A pesar de saber perfectamente que lo hizo para protegerle, tanto ella, como el resto. Pero las cartas estaban puestas en su mente; lo que tenia en su corazón era un dolor que traspasaba cualquier pensamiento racional, y la única medida que existía para curarle, era esperar. El tiempo, con ayuda de un poco de meditación, se encargarían de señalarle la conclusión que tanto buscaba.

Regresó a su caminata, buscaba regresar de nueva cuenta al lugar donde aguardaban todas las anotaciones pertinentes que se referían al caso que tenían custodiando todos ellos. Si, el asunto de los enmascarados. Un tema delicado, y bastante amplio, mas aun con todo lo que había logrado descifrar: alquimia, magia, sacrificios humanos, la piedra filosofal, el uso de la teoría espejo que había resultado tal como la dedujo además de que siempre buscaban lanzar un ataque directo al pueblo. Sin duda, una serie bastante grande de datos que tenia que ir pensando en como explicárselos a los demás cuando los viera en la mansión.

Pero, en ese instante, se encontraba ya de nuevo en la cabaña secreta que solo era conocido por la chica que acababa de ir a dejar, y él. Se encontraba usando únicamente su chaleco gris, con su camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, además de aun portar los pantalones del mismo color y los zapatos aun sin enlodarse. Todo se mantenía aun en su lugar a pesar de haber tenido tal confrontación con la abominación de roca que les ataco en la noche; todo, inclusive, la corbata de tela extravagante se mantenía impecable.

No entendía el por que, pero de una forma u otra, su vestimenta no se desarreglo en lo mas mínimo. Pero claro, ese era un detalle que no le daría demasiada importancia. Solamente se concentraría en aquello que de verdad sentía que importaba: meditar sobre las cosas que yacían inundando su mente.

 _ **12:56 hrs, Mansión McGucket-Pines;**_

Stanford Pines caminaba con paso rápidos por los pasillos del hogar en el que ahora residía con plena confianza mientras que saludaba cortésmente a los empleados de la misma. Hacia poco que había salido de su laboratorio subterráneo, y ahora pasaba por tercera vez enfrente del estudio que le había conferido a su querido sobrino. Aun se encontraba vacío en cuanto a lo que se refería de tener a una persona dentro, solamente permanecía aquel cuarto tal cual como el joven que lo utilizaba lo dejo.

-¿Sucede algo, seis dedos?- Su hermano, siempre tan poco comprensivo, se colocó detrás suyo y le asalto con esa pregunta de una manera que le hizo sobresaltar sobre su lugar. Reflejo que fue acreedor de una pequeña burla por parte del antiguo señor Misterio.

-S-Stanley.- pronuncio su nombre aun con algo de sorpresa, pero tras componerse, volvió a su pose normal y seria- N-No, no sucede nada. Solo estaba pensando en que él aun no llega.- Expreso su preocupación lo mejor que pudo, a pesar de estarse ocultando algo para si mismo, algo que; aun tenia guardado en el bolsillo interno de su gabardina: aquella piedra de color bermellón que le confirió el joven.

-Supongamos que llegara de una forma tan dramática como en la que se fue.- Se burlo de nueva cuenta, pero en esta ocasión; del muchacho y su manera de desaparecer sin dejar rastro para que lo siguieran. Y ante esa frase, el mentor del chico estuvo a punto de decir algo al respecto, pero fue interrumpido por el sonoro timbre del lugar que anunciaba la llegada de ciertas personas.- Bueno, creo que lo mejor será ir a recibirlos.- Se daba una idea de quienes eran los recién llegados, por lo que no tardo casi nada en dirigir su andar con dirección al lugar determinado; dejando detrás suyo a su hermano mayor, quien concentraba su entendimiento en el hecho de que su gemelo le sorprendiera varias veces con su tranquilidad a pesar de ser el mas imprudente de los dos.

Aunque, eso no tenia cupo ahí, no en ese momento; no cuando estaba a punto de ocurrir lo que probablemente seria una disputa verbal entre cierto joven ausente y el resto de las personas que planearon llevar a cabo un plan para frustrar cualquier planeación hecha hasta el punto de la invocación. Era un enredo incluso pensarlo, por lo que se llevo una mano a la cabeza tras repasar los acontecimientos.

-Un plan, para frustrar todos los planes.- Susurro al pensar mejor lo que ocurrió entre todos. Si, sin duda alguna era un dolor de cabeza aquello, y lo sabia mas al ver cuanta gente se vio involucrada solamente por el hecho de que un par de lunáticos hicieran acto de presencia en el pueblo. Ya se encontraban todos presentes en la estancia de su tan ostentoso hogar.

En las escaleras se encontraban las chicas, platicando de forma amena; a un lado de estas permanecían los chicos, discutiendo entre ellos sobre cualquier cosa que les distrajera hasta que les dieran la indicación de que comenzaran a moverse; a un lado de la puerta, se encontraban su hermano, el hombre de origen hispano que ahora residía en la cabaña que tanto esfuerzo le costo levantar y su compañero de trabajos por el cual ahora se mantenía como uno de los empresarios e investigadores mas prometedores del siglo. Todos reunidos con el único propósito de hablar a profundidad con cierto muchacho, que por cierto, aun no le veía llegar.

-Ya va siendo hora de que nos encontremos. Lo mejor seria que fuéramos a su estudio de una vez.- Hablo cierto joven de cabello blanco que ocultaba su cuerpo tras una gabardina negra no muy gruesa; usaba de igual manera unos pantalones de mezclilla algo oscuros y zapatos negros. Se le veía ya mas descansado de cómo lo vio la noche pasada, pero aun tenia ligeros rastros de debilidad.

-Si, seria lo mejor. No es bueno dejar esperando a nuestro amigo Dipper.- Expresó formalmente cierto pelirrojo que mantenía su melena atada en una coleta baja, vestía con una chaqueta roja; camisa, pantalones y zapatos negros. Tenia la misma pose de siempre, por lo que el científico dedujo en un instante que se encontraba completamente relajado a pesar del incidente mas reciente.

-Bueno, si quieren ir esta bien. Pero acabamos de venir de ahí, y aun no estaba dentro.- Comento él a la par que se cerraba el saco que traía puesto. Ahora se encontraba con un conjunto mas formal en vez de aquel que usaba frecuentemente para las investigaciones. Un saco café claro, una camisa blanca que tenia encima un chaleco rojo de cuero; parecido al de su sobrino, unos pantalones y zapatos negros.

-¿"Acabamos"?- Inquirió su sobrina mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a andar en su dirección. Vestía mas formal que otros días, una falda de color vino algo larga, que mantenía debajo sus piernas torneadas que se cubrían con unas medias de color negro y zapatos al juego. También portaba un suéter de color guinda con rayas horizontales azules, su cabello se encontraba suelto pero definido por un listón rojo en su cabeza.

-Seis dedos y yo acabamos de pasar por ahí.- Stan le indicó aquello al mismo tiempo en que se ponía detrás suyo; desearía que su sobrina no estuviera tan distraída con su platica como para verle pasar, pero al parecer, ese fue un deseo vago que no se cumplió. Aunque, lo único que hizo fue acomodarse la solapa del saco negro que tanto le gustaba, no era alguien que cambiara mucho sus estilos, de hecho, lo único que variaba en esa ocasión, era que ahora portaba una corbata roja con el símbolo de la media luna justo en la zona donde se hacia el nudo.

-Seguramente ya estará ahí.- Confiada, la joven Northwest pasó entre todos con una expresión serena. Se encontraba usando un conjunto de vestimenta que daba muchos aires a que era de su amiga castaña; tenía unos jeans claros, una blusa púrpura de tirantes y zapatillas del una tonalidad más oscura, pero del mismo color.

-¿Por qué tan confiada, Paz?- Ese tono de voz con el que inquirió aquello, le dio a entender a la muchacha que se mostraba tanto confiada, como retadora. Generando que volteara a verle de reojo para admirar el como su amiga de origen asiático le sonreía con suficiencia y altanería a la par que andaba con los brazos cruzados, alzando ligeramente más sus atributos. Candy, vestía con una playera azulada, unos pantalones negros que se mantenían pegados a sus piernas y dejaban descubiertos sus tobillos, además de contar con una duradera verde agua y unas tenis parecidos a los de cierto muchacho amante de lo paranormal.

-Es solo una corazonada.- Respondió retadora al mismo tiempo en que se giraba en su dirección de forma completa y adoptaba la misma pose que la chica.

-Ajá, una corazonada.- Susurró cierto gótico a su novia y a su amiga leñadora. El joven Valentino se encontraba con su casual chaleco de mezclilla negra con el corazón roto en la espalda, una playera roja de tono carmesí, unos pantalones ajustados del mismo material que su chaleco y unas zapatillas negras con suela blanca. Mientras que su novia se encontraba vistiendo un vestido negro algo veraniego junto con una chamarra de cuero y unas botas de estilos militares. Por su parte, la joven leñadora seguía sin cambiar su estilo de vestimenta; ahora usando una camisa de franela a cuadros color rojo, unos pantalones de mezclilla holgados y algo sueltos, además de sus confiables botas café.

-Lo mejor sería no opinar cuando ellas se ponen así.- Le susurró la chica de fuerzas anormales al muchacho mientras pasaba a su lado al mismo tiempo en que se tomaba de la mano con su novio. Se encontraba usando una blusa rosa clara, unos shorts color café y sus típicos tenis de color blanco.

El tema quedo anclado en ese punto, los presentes admiraban ligeramente sorprendidos la pelea visual que se tenía entre ambas muchachas; quienes por cierto, eran las que iban al frente del grupo muy a pesar del hecho de que algunos querían ir al frente con la intención de acabar con aquello lo más rápido posible; entre ellos se destacaba cierto científico que las observaba más divertido que otra cosa a pesar de que buscaba ver cuanto antes al joven muchacho para poder aclarar sus dudas con respecto a lo acontecido con los criminales que perseguían. Aunque claro, la duda siempre persistía, lo que estaba sucediendo con su sobrino era un tema ligeramente delicado; no sabia por donde empezar ni mucho menos tenía concretado lo primero que le debía de decir cuando le viera: dado que aún recordaba el como le juro platicar con él después de que se llevará a cabo el plan que ellos acordaron. Por supuesto, esas palabras le habían sido dichas antes de que el Golem de roca fuera invocando y las cosas se torcieron de una manera no muy agradable para todos.

-¿Ves? Te dije que ya estaría aquí.- Esa frase les provocó mirar con neutralidad a cierto muchacho de ojos grises que se encontraba acomodando algunas cosas que traía; y que le daban a entender a los presentes de que la explicación a darse esa tarde, sería cuanto menos, larga. De igual manera, el chico escucho la declaración que fue dada, por lo que se volteó ligeramente con dirección a la puerta, admirando que; efectivamente, habían acudido todos los que tenían algo que ver con el caso dado.

-Hola. Solo, denme un momento.- Pidió y saludo con una expresión ligeramente neutra, aunque también les hacía entender que se encontraba cansado, quizás por no dormir adecuadamente. Más, ese detalle daba completamente igual para el chico, mismo que se dedicaba a mirar inexpresivo la tabla de corcho que tenía enfrente y en la cual, le acomodaba un sinfín de cosas que aportaban alguna clase de información o explicación a los acontecimientos recientes. Y mientras era llevada a cabo esa labor, los demás se limitaron a adentrarse al lugar con la mentalidad de recibir alguna especie de clase con carácter informativo que sería impartida por un profesor experto en el campo.- Bueno, acabe...- comentó a la par que dejaba las cosas tal cual las había puesto y se volteaba a los espectadores; quienes daban por seguro que lo primero en salir de su boca sería alguna especie de regaño por entrometerse en sus planes, pero, el desarrollo de la situación fue completamente distinta a la esperada- Perdón.- expresó de forma arrepentida mientras que a esa disculpa era acompañada una ligera inclinación de cabeza- No debí de creer que podía hacerlo todo por mi cuenta sin contar con nadie, lo lamento.- Sonaba sincero, y lo era, dado que buscaba llegar a un punto en el que las cosas no se salieran de control como en ese momento se indicaba. Mas que nada, por que en ese momento había una fractura entre él y los demás; cosa que aprovecho el enmascarado: buscó atacarle únicamente a los dos que se supone serian los únicos en saber del desafío que se llevo a cabo en el baile.

-Tranquilo chico, la rubia nos conto todo- Stan, como siempre, tan poco delicado como era su costumbre, pero lo que buscaba era dar un punto- No tuviste de otra, apareció de la nada el sujeto y te planteo una oportunidad de oro. Además, se veía que tenias una trampa para el sujeto.- Aquellas palabras le hicieron voltear al ex estafador del pueblo con una sonrisa; misma que le fue devuelta en cuanto le vio.

-De hecho, viejo, no te preocupes mucho por el pasado. Lo que importa es que no hagamos locuras de ese calibre… solos.- Wendy, de igual manera, siempre comprensiva apaciguaba las ultimas dudas en la mente de su joven amigo, mismo que no hizo mas que pasar la vista sobre de todos y cada uno de las personas que tenia enfrente, agradeciendo de que estos se mostrasen comprensivos y sin ningún rencor por lo ocurrido.

-Bueno, en ese caso, lo mejor será ver por donde empezar a explicar lo que ocurrió.- Terminó por ver al final a su hermana, quien le mostraba una calmada sonrisa, misma que le indicaba que cualquier decisión que tomara seria la correcta, aunque, alguien mas se dispuso a ayudarle con el predicamento.

-Por que no empiezas por explicar "esto"- Ofreció su mentor al mismo tiempo en que le lanzaba el mismo objeto que el chico le paso la anterior noche antes de desaparecer. Claro que en ese momento, lo único que hizo Dipper fue atrapar dicha piedra con la mano derecha, para acto seguido, admirarla de forma detenida. Considerando todo lo que conllevaba explicar el origen de esa pequeña piedra.

-Bueno. Esta piedra, fue hecha a base de alquimia, un amuleto mágico, al igual que con poco de magia, y un poco de ciencia actual.- Pasó a sentarse en su escritorio al mismo tiempo en que sacaba del bolsillo de su chaleco la piedra hermana de la que le fue devuelta; aquella que tenia un resplandor verdoso y le ayudaba a crear portales.- De hecho, ambas fueron creadas mas o menos bajo el mismo precepto. Pero, "esta"- alzo la que creaba puertas entre espacios- la cree usando solamente un conjuro y alquimia sobre un amuleto que me proporciono cierto unicornio. Un conjuro que por cierto, lo encontré el día que fuimos a la isla "De los Rumores".- Aquello que dijo, les hizo ver con asombro en su dirección a mas de uno; de hecho, a tres personas en concreto: sus dos tíos y su hermana le veían ligeramente consternados de lo mencionado.

-Oye, espera. Si no mal recuerdo, lo que sucedió esa vez fue que un pescador abrió un portal entre Gravity Falls y ese lugar en china, ¿cómo es que tiene una relación aquello con lo que estamos viviendo ahora?- El ex señor misterio inquirió aquello con ligera molestia al pensar que desde antes ese par ya se encontraban causando males en el pueblo aparte de lo de los Ghouls.

-Puede que siga siendo así; pero ahora, solamente agregando a esos dos en la ecuación.- se levanto de su lugar y caminó con dirección a la telaraña que armo; y en donde se mostraba una posible hipótesis- Lo que creo que paso, es que; quizás, el pescador fue engañado para abrir un portal entre ambos lugares, y esos dos, al ver que era el hechizo correcto, lo abandonaron a su suerte. Pero con ese conjuro lograron crear una piedra similar a la que tengo yo. Solo…- Estaba dejando ya de lado ese tema, claro que, lo hacia para adentrarse en uno mas complicado.

-¿"Solo"?- Su buen amigo de origen hispano repitió esa ultima palabra en forma de pregunta, queriendo saber si existía algo mas que les pudiera preocupar. Por supuesto que, antes de hablar al respecto, el chico volteo a verle; cuestionándose si acaso era una buena idea el sacar ese tema, pero al verle a él. Ese bonachón sujeto que solamente vestía como siempre; el conjunto del señor Misterio, quizás por el hecho de que salió del trabajo solamente para atender aquella reunión.

-Solo que ellos hicieron algo mas.- Acabo por decir al mismo tiempo en que se guardaba ambos objetos mágicos en sus bolsillos.- Ellos hicieron un enlace de sangre entre la piedra que crea portales, y lo que puede ser una fuente de energía ilimitada.- Con ello solamente le faltaba aclararse un poco mas con respecto a lo dicho; miro de nueva cuenta a todos, esperando que alguien lo interrumpiese, pero, no fue así. Esperaban a que continuara, y tras un suspiro cansado, lo hizo.- Una fuente de energía inagotable, capaz de violar las normas básicas de la materia al crear cosas de la nada, algo que sin problema alguno, era capaz de usarse para levantar un ejercito de criaturas.- Supo que ya no debía de agregar nada mas a esa explicación con solo ver a la cara de su tío mayor, quien daba señas de haber conectado las cosas mas rápido de lo que lo había hecho él. Quizás por todas las pistas dadas.

-La piedra filosofal.- Hablo de la nada aquel hombre mientras pensaba en las cosas que se realizaron.- Por eso creaste esa piedra roja, para que sirviera de drene de energía. Esperaste a que usara la conexión de sangre en el conjuro de anoche para tener la oportunidad de desabastecerles de aquella piedra tan poderosa; además de que hubieras creado un rebote en su conjuro… y le hubieras capturado sin problemas.- Eso ultimo estuvo de mas a su parecer, ya no tenia motivos paras seguir pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado, solo quería concentrarse en lo que podían hacer.

-Eso no importa. Lo que importa ahora es solo una cosa. Se van a presentar de nueva cuenta en el día del Pionero, ósea, solo tenemos el día de hoy, y el mismo día en que suceda todo para prepararnos. Ya que el viernes es el día en que ellos intentaran llevar a cabo otro plan que tienen bajo la manga. Y cuentan no solo con la Piedra Filosofal, si no que también tienen consigo una manera de caminar por el pueblo sin ser vistos por nadie junto con una forma de escaparse sin dejar rastro alguno.- Su mirada había cambiado en una fracción de segundo, se mostraba decidido, y sin lugar a dudas mostraba un intenso brillo saliendo de sus ojos; mostrando de esa manera que: quería ponerles un fin a esos sujetos en el periodo de tiempo mas corto posible.

-¿Y como sabremos en donde llevaran a cabo sus planes?- Robbie le hizo volver a su labor de explicar las cosas que había descubierto, por lo que, sin meditar las cosas, regreso una de sus manos a la tabla de corcho.

-Con la teoría del Espejo. La misma que use para saber en donde sucedería lo del Golem.- Algunos parecían confundidos mientras que otros solamente se le quedaban viendo para que continuase, claro que eso no fue posible debido a la intervención de uno de los jóvenes.

-¿Sabes que no todos somos tan obsesionados como tu, verdad? Abemos quienes ignoramos por completo a lo que te refieres.- Cierto muchacho de cabellos albinos exclamo aquello mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba inexpresivo a su compañero, quien se mostro ligeramente avergonzado por no explicarse como era debido.

-B-Bueno, quizás debí de explicar mejor a lo que se refería.- se disculpo con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas- A lo que esa teoría se refiere es que, y usando un mapa, tracemos una línea imaginaria sobre lo que queramos descubrir, para poder reflejar los restos en un lado especifico. O sea, que, usando el mapa de Gravity Falls y, teniendo en cuenta que el primer conjuro que se llevo a cabo con ayuda de la Piedra Filosofal, las cosas serian así; El incidente de los Golems que sucedió a tres kilómetros al norte desde el centro del pueblo; después, la invocación de Samael, que ocurrió a un kilometro y medio con dirección al noreste: esos dos acontecimientos me dijeron que usara al primero como divisor; por lo que, desde el almacén trace una línea imaginaria hasta el centro, a partir de ahí, refleje el punto del segundo incidente para saber donde ocurriría el tercero, y eso fue…- Tenia ya un mapa entre sus manos, y lo que hacia era mostrarles con unas tachuelas lo que descubrió casi por accidente.

-Que señalaba el lugar de anoche.- Completo su amigo que se caracterizaba por el uso de la espada en el combate.

-Exactamente.- Le dio la razón, poco a poco todos comenzaban a comprender a que se refería el chico; quizás unos mas que otros, pero de que estaban poniéndose al tanto, lo estaban haciendo, a su paso, por supuesto.

-Ósea, que sucederá un evento con dirección a cada uno de los puntos cardinales.- Gideon, de nueva cuenta señalo algo que aportaba bastante a lo que discutían.

-Exactamente, con que fin, no lo se. Pero es un hecho de que los puntos principales están siendo marcados con invocaciones que tienen de por medio el uso de la piedra filosofal.- Terminó por declarar a la par que se giraba en dirección de sus planos, admirando las posibilidades en sus manos.

-En ese caso, ¿Cuál debería de ser nuestro próximo movimiento?- El anciano McGucket, que había permanecido en silencio escuchando todo, hizo saber su preocupación por lo que podría ser su próximo paso a dar. Se mantenía recargado en la mesa de billar mientras permanecía ligeramente recargado en su bastón. Se encontraba vestido con su habitual conjunto de traje café, pero ahora, sin usar la bata de laboratorio.

-Tenderles una emboscada. Hay dos posibles lugares si usamos la teoría del espejo nuevamente. Los dos lugares están a tres kilómetros de distancia a partir del centro del pueblo, uno al oeste, y el otro al este. Nos dividiremos en tres equipos, uno que se encargara de vigilar todo desde lejos.- Ahí estaba, se encontraba por comenzar a planear todo, y por las expresiones de todos, no dudarían en hacer lo señalado.- Ese equipo será de Soos, Melody y McGucket. Desde la mansión se encargaran de vigilar el pueblo. El segundo, se conformara por Stan, Mabel, Pacifica, Wendy, Robbie y Tambry; ustedes irán al Oeste. Usaremos el mismo plan de siempre, si los encontramos, avisamos a los demás: lo mismo para nosotros. Que seremos el tercer equipo. Ford, Gideon, Grenda, Marius, Candy y yo. Nosotros iremos al Este.- Al terminar de decir aquellas palabras volteo por instinto propio en dirección de cierta pelinegra que fruncía ligeramente el ceño. Y él sabia la causa de dicha expresión, por lo que se apresuro a agregar un detalle extra.- Claro que, dado lo que hemos visto en los recientes eventos, sabemos de que esos lunáticos actuaran solamente hasta que suceda la puesta de sol, por lo que, antes de que esta se de; nosotros daremos vueltas por el pueblo para asegurarnos de que nada se salga de control. Ya cuando sea hora, nos encontraremos con nuestros respectivos equipos para poder efectuar el plan. El cual por cierto, aun no digo. Pero, es sencillo, basta con que usemos "esto"…- La mostro por ultima vez, ese pequeño trozo de piedra muy semejante al cuarzo, pero este de un color rojo bermellón.- Usando esta piedra podremos ponerle fin a lo que sea que quieran hacer.- Se mostraba confiado de las cosas, no sabia por que, pero sentía que bastaba con que; se pusiera a trabajar junto con todos para poder tener esa confianza tan notoria.

-En ese caso, es tu mismo plan, pero ahora llevado a la máxima expresión y con una pizca de confianza.- Se burlo su hermana, quien le sonreía desde su lugar de una manera bastante agradable.

-Precisamente.- Ni siquiera pensó en que debía de responderle, solamente lo hizo por acto reflejo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella y le pellizcaba levemente la mejilla, haciendo que hiciera un puchero fingido.- Bueno, dudas.- Se contenía la risa que le generó la reacción sobreactuada de su gemela, pero solo lo hacia para voltear a ver al resto de los presentes, quienes parecían estar conformes con su papel en ese plan.- Bien, en ese caso supongo que esto es todo. Ya explique las cosas, ya planeamos todo… Sip, no se me ocurre nada mas.- Posó ambas manos en su cintura a la par que inflaba el pecho orgulloso: mas que nada por el hecho de que toda inseguridad se había ido en un segundo.

-Si, supongo que es todo, solo una cosa mas.- El que Ford hablara de la nada; genero que todos voltearan a verle expectantes de lo que estaba a punto de aportar.- Con respecto a las cosas que tuviste que tomar del baile; el Alcalde nos dijo que "el robo"; que dijimos que sucedió, podría estar relacionado con uno que socito hace poco en la alcaldía. Quiere que vayamos a investigar, incluso nos dejara a los oficiales de policía para que nos ayuden.- Las chicas ya habían escuchado de eso, al igual que los jóvenes y los que no estuvieron presentes cuando eso ocurrió, por su puesto, con la excepción del único sorprendido ante la declaración. Dipper miro a la nada por unos segundos antes de caminar nuevamente con dirección a la tabla, tomó unos cuantos pales y los comenzó a acomodar.

-Según lo que me dijo el alcalde, dos exploradores encontraron el bastón y la espada hace poco, y se las entregaron al él con la excusa de conservar la historia que estos objetos tenían.- Acomodó uno que otro hilo, y se despego un poco de lo que había hecho, sin lugar a dudas, habían demasiados eventos que englobaban los actos criminales del par de enmascarados, mas aun, con esa relación puesta.- Y ahora dice que probablemente tuvo que ver con cierto robo que sucedió hace poco…- Su mente comenzó a atar cabos, pensando en si acaso las cosas se podrían poner aun mas raras de lo que ya estaban.

-¿Crees que haya relación?- Inquirió su otro tío y que solamente se encontraba viendo los tacos que habían en la pared. Pensando en si acaso seria una mala idea el jugar un poco de billar ya que estaba ahí.

-Eso puede variar dependiendo de lo que se haya robado.- Aseguro aun en su estado de deducción.

-Como sea, lo averiguaremos después. Quedamos de vernos a las cinco de la tarde.- Señalo su mentor al mismo tiempo en que le hacia quitar a su gemelo su mano de encima de las bolas de billar que ya estaba por poner sobre la mesa.

-¿"Quedamos"?- Se volteo a verle confundido mientras arqueaba una ceja en seña de no comprender de manera completa aquella ultima declaración.

-Si, tu, el nerd de mi hermano, el enano, el pelirrojo de ahí y yo.- Declaro ligeramente enfadado por verse frustrado en hacer algo que le distrajese un poco en ese momento, y en parte también por recordar el hecho de que esa misma tarde debía de llevar a cabo un trabajo voluntario por el simple hecho de que un joven lo ofreciera sin siquiera preguntar.

-Y-Ya veo…- Fue lo único que dijo, para después, permanecer en silencio absoluto al mismo tiempo en que miraba al suelo en una seña de estar ensimismado por la sobrecarga de cosas en las que tenia que mantener su atención. Claro, hasta que cierta muchacha le jalo del brazo para que girara a verla.

-¿Todo bien?- Candy le veía con ojos brillantes, casi centelleantes que le hicieron perderse en algo mas que no fuera los problemas en los que se había ido a meter, claro que ese estado duro solamente un segundo: ósea, lo suficiente para que cierta rubia les mirara con una expresión algo enfadada.

-S-Si, estoy bien. Solamente creo que iré a darme una buena ducha. No quiero ir a ver al alcalde con la misma ropa que ayer use en el baile.- Expresó de forma rápida antes de que se hiciera mas persistente la mirada de la rubia sobre de él. Aunque, no supo por que, solamente lo hizo.

-De acuerdo. En ese caso, hablamos después, ya que, quiero que como vayamos al día del Pionero sea con vestimentas parecidas.- Coqueta, le hablo de una forma armoniosa, haciendo que todos sus amigos y familiares les vieran con un poco de asombro y preocupación por cierta chica que parecía querer estrangular a la otra.

Por su parte, el chico de cabellos castaños procedió a salir del lugar mientras se despedía con la mano de todos, aunque, una vez estando solo y caminando por los pasillos del lugar, empezó a considerar ciertas cosas que no había visto antes. Como el hecho de que sin querer, se puso en el mismo equipo que Candy mientras dejaba a Pacifica en el otro. O que, acepto sin dudar el hecho de que ellos dos fueran a pasar casi todo el día juntos, pero, mas que nada, pensaba en el hecho de que; aun se encontraba en ayunas.

Llego a su habitación, admiro todo lo que había a su alrededor solamente para caminar con dirección a su armario, de donde sacó un nuevo conjunto de ropas; una playera negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla bastante holgados, sus confiables converse negros, su vieja sudadera azul oscuro y como ultimo detalle, su gorra de pino. Misma que aguardaba por él en su cama, donde procedió a dejar sus prendas y a la vez, se quitaba las que tenia encima; no sin antes sacar de los bolsillos todas las cosas importantes que en estos permanecían guardadas. El bote de la ropa sucia ahora se mantenía con las sucias prendas en las que resaltaban unas que otras manchas de tierra. Llego al cuarto de baño, donde abrió las llaves del paso de agua, para que, sobre su piel, se sintiese lo refrescante de aquella acción.

Claro que, el placer duro solamente un segundo, el agua tibia en su labio inferior le hizo recordar que aun tenia una herida sin tratar. Gruño con un poco de rabia al recordar el dolor ardiente, su cabello ya empapado le cubría ambos ojos con algo de gracia, por lo que no pudo notar el como el espacio donde estaba mostraba unos ligeros símbolos dignos de ser aquellos que protegían la mansión y mantenían las pesadillas alejadas. No, no fue capaz de ver ese anormal suceso, solamente, sintió como de la nada el injustificado enojo que sentía; se apaciguo lentamente, permitiendo que la paz reinara en su mente una vez mas.

Empezó su baño tan rápido como termino, había cubierto todas las necesidades que eso conllevaba, pero no buscaba tardarse mas de lo que debía, por lo que, prefirió apresurar un poco las cosas. Regreso a su cuarto, tenia la toalla de baño amarrada en su cintura, su cabello aun cubría ligeramente su vista, pero no la necesitaba; no por el momento.

Alzo ambas manos, y realizo el mismo proceso en innumerables veces en el pasado ya había hecho, su mano izquierda se prendió en el mismo fuego rosado que ya se tenia acostumbrado a ver. Y que por cierto, no dudó en pasar por la herida que se formo al morderse a si mismo por el fuerte impacto que tuvo al chocar con el tronco de un árbol; desapareciendo casi al instante dejando como única muestra de su existencia, una pequeña marca no demasiado larga ni notoria a no ser que se viera de cerca.

Aunque, una vez terminado de hacer aquello, apago de un movimiento su extremidad. Solamente para proceder a caminar con dirección a su vestimenta. Los minutos pasaban sin mucha emoción, se sentía extraño, como si su mente se encontrase pendiendo de un hilo y que dicho hilo yacía en medio del ojo de un huracán. Y, en el menor de los movimientos posibles, podía simplemente despedirse de lo que él era en si.

Se admiro a si mismo por un instante, aun no sabia que hacer al respecto. Y de hecho, comenzaba a decirse con un poco de sequedad, que el estar solo era la peor de las situaciones en las cuales podía verse envuelto, mas que nada, por que se pierde en sus propios pensamientos, y estos comenzaban a hacerse en su contra. Preocupaciones, recriminaciones contra su persona, pero sobre de todas las cosas, dudas. Dudas sobre lo que hacia, sobre lo correcto, sobre lo malo, sobre sus propios arranques de ira; esos que le hacían sumirse en una oscuridad absoluta.

-"Esos ojos no te pertenecen".- Susurro la citación al pie de la letra de aquel primer encuentro con el enmascarado de rojo. Esa era la mayor pista que tenia sobre lo que le pasaba; y no era para nada idiota. En su espalda albergaba el sello de Bill Cipher, y justamente cuando comienza a suprimir las pesadillas que tiene, cualquier cosa que sucede le genera una ira incontrolable que ascendía lentamente y, tras desaparecer, esta no deja rastro alguno de que se hizo presente, ni tampoco le permite recordar en su totalidad lo ocurrido. En un inicio se le hacia extraño, pero no quiso indagar mas al respecto debido a que creía en la posibilidad de que simplemente fuera un ligero ataque de lagunas mentales, pero, tras unir ciertas piezas del rompecabezas que obtuvo después de los encuentros con los criminales; se dijo a si mismo que ya no lo podía ignorar mas. Estaba plenamente consiente de que algo andaba mal con él, y si tenia o no que ver con aquel demonio de un solo ojo a él le daba completamente igual, solamente quería deshacerse de esos arranques de ira.

-¿Quiere comer algo, joven Dipper?- Inquirió Susan, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento de forma abrupta. Tanto así, que volteo desorientado a todos lados, ahora se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de la estancia; eso de concentrarse únicamente en su mundo era un gran defecto que tenia.

-A-Ah, si, por favor, Susan.- Finalmente pudo regresar en si al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de pie y empezó a seguir a la que era la jefa de las sirvientas.- Por cierto…- le llamó de la nada una vez entraron en el comedor- ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?- Inquirió, mas sin embargo, pasó su gemela justo a su lado mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con un billete de veinte dólares en la cara. Y tras ella, también pasaron Pacifica, Candy, Grenda y Wendy, todas y cada una de ellas, haciendo la misma acción con billetes de la misma denominación.- Ok, bastante tiempo, ya lo vi. ¿Me podrían regresar mi dinero?- Su mirada inexpresiva se mantenía fija en la nada misma, sentía como poco a poco un tic nervioso gobernaba su ceja derecha y la paciencia se le acababa.

-Hum, deja lo pienso. Nop.- Falsamente, una ilusión le fue dada por quien podría hacerse pasar fácilmente por él solamente si se cortase el pelo y ocultase sus atributos. Mabel le sonreía con malicia al mismo tiempo en que se sentaba en su lugar favorito para comer, en el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Olvídalo, tengo mas.- Procedió a sentarse mientras se regañaba a si mismo por permitirse elevar una mala costumbre hasta ese nivel. La comida fue servida poco a poco, en inicio para las jóvenes que se quedaron en la mansión y para él, después, para los mayores que fueron llegando poco a poco tras arreglar algunas cosas entre ellos. Al parecer, Soos debió de regresar a la cabaña para contarle los planes a Melody; quien se había quedado ahí para cuidar del lugar. Gideon se retiro para comer con su familia, al igual que Robbie y Tambry, el único de los chicos que se quedo, fue Marius: puesto que prefería comer con todos en ves de hacerlo solo en el hotel.

Paso el tiempo, platicaban entre todos sobre cosas completamente distintas de las de hacia un rato, ni siquiera parecía que hubiesen discutido de algo tan delicado como lo ocurrido hacia apenas unas horas. Lentamente, dejaban a un lado las preocupaciones, solamente se concentraban en lo suyo sin necesidad de mortificarse con los problemas que les atosigaban.

La comida finalizo, los presentes se retiraban por el momento a llevar a cabo sus debidas tareas o aficiones; incluyendo a Wendy: quien regresó a su trabajo, y como únicos que quedaron desocupados, fueron Marius y Dipper, estos prefirieron quedarse en la mansión hasta esperar el momento en que tuvieran que partir con dirección a la alcaldía, acompañados, por su puesto, de los mayores Pines. Mismo personajes que desaparecieron en cuanto terminaron sus platillos.

Ahora el par se mantenían en el patio trasero, recostados en el pasto mientras veían las nubes en el amplio cielo azul, estaban relajados, ni siquiera sabían donde estaban las chicas; pero era un detalle que gustaban de dejar pasar por alto. Mas que nada, por el hecho de que no querían moverse de donde estaban. Solamente querían, permanecer sin hacer absolutamente nada; o al menos, así era hasta que de la nada, la paz y tranquilidad que se encontraban experimentando se fue al garete en menos de una fracción de segundo.

-¿Qué hacen flojos?- Inquirió cierta castaña que no dudo ni un momento el sentarse aun lado de su novio para verle mas de cerca. Mientras que, otras tres se pusieron de pie muy cerca del chico Pines; sonreían de forma amplia y mantenían las manos en sus espaldas, algo que por cierto, no le generaba confianza al chico.

-"Esos ojos no te pertenecen".- Susurró nuevamente al mismo tiempo en que bajaba la visera de su gorra, ocultando de esa manera sus globos oculares. Transportándose por un segundo al primer escenario en el que tuvo contacto por primera vez con ese sujeto; recordó perfectamente lo ocurrido en esa ocasión: con una fuerza que no era suya pero impulsado por un odio propio, salió disparado de su lugar mientras golpeaba con fuerza a su oponente; quebrando en el proceso, su mascara.

-¿Perdón?- Cuestionó Pacífica, quien aún sentía ligera hostilidad por parte del chico, pero para ella era normal aquello. Más que nada, por qué no esperaba que lo asimilará tan rápido como le hizo creer en la cabaña. No, las cosas jamás eran tan fáciles de digerir, menos aún, cuando un plan tan perfecto se veía frustrado por sus egoístas deseos; el deseo, de verle a salvo: pero aún así, egoísta.

-¿Que si vienen a robarme más dinero?- Preguntó fingiendo enojo por su anterior robo. Ocultando casi a la perfección la primera oración que había salido de entre sus labios por acto de un reflejo involuntario; no podía negarlo, aun se encontraba discutiendo mentalmente ese tema en particular.

-Ah, eso. No, con los veinte dólares nos basta.- Burlesca, la chica de frenos expresó aquello mientras que tocaba con la punta de su zapato las costillas del chico; obligándole a verle con extrañeza en su mirar.

-¿Que estás planeando?- Entrecerró los párpados, logrando que su cuestionamiento tomase más severidad de la normal.

-¿Yo? Nada, nada...- Haciendo pausas ligeramente largas junto con su rostro inocente fue todo lo que él necesito para darse cuenta de que le mentía.

-Mabs...- Pronunció su sobrenombre con tono recriminatorio, logrando que no solamente se hiciera la desentendida, si no que, las demás chicas fingían demencia; ignorando por completo las incógnitas que comenzaban a aparecer en el muchacho.

-¿Siiii?- Alargaba de forma innecesaria la vocal pronunciada mientras que parpadeaba de forma rápida; mostrándole lo largo de sus pestañas.

-Oh, diablos. Tienes algo en mente para cuando regrese... ¿verdad?- Su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse por acto de defensa propia ante el miedo de que su gemela tuviera en mente algo que podría no gustarle demasiado.

-Quizás, quizás. Pero, eso no importa, es hora de que ustedes dos vayan a por Ford y Stan. Tienen que ver al alcalde...- Su voz comenzaba a sonar ansiosa, como si esperase que el par de jóvenes abandonaran el lugar de una vez llevándose consigo al par de ancianos Pines.

Los dos muchachos voltearon a verse entre ellos con una mueca confusa, pero que prefirieron dejar pasar, al menos, por lo mientras. Dado que, por muy forzado que pareciese, aquel argumentó que usaban en su contra era verdad, estaban por dar las cinco de la tarde, debían de salir ya para poder alcanzar al dirigente del pueblo. Caminaron en silencio, pero mirando en todo momento a las personas que se quedaron en el amplio patio, estudiando hasta el último detalle de sus comportamientos en busca de que se revelara ante ellos una pequeña pista de lo que estaba por suceder, pero lo ocultaron demasiado bien, o al menos, hasta que ya no les fue posible seguirlas mirando. Ósea, cuando dieron con los personajes con los que tenían el deber de investigar.

No necesitaron intercambiar palabra alguna, bastó con asentir con la cabeza para que quedarán de acuerdo en partir todos de una vez. El viejo y confiable auto de Stan se encargaba de transportarlos, siempre bajo la responsiva de lo que significaba que el viejo les llevase, lo cual era; sentir el corazón latir a toda máquina al ver cómo bajaban la colina a una velocidad impresionante junto con el hecho de que pasaran demasiado cerca de los demás automóviles al rebasarles por ir "demasiado lento". Aunque, milagrosamente llegaron en una pieza, dando con el chico Gleeful que esperaba en la entrada del lugar junto con el hombre de autoridad incuestionable que era a su vez escoltado por el par de oficiales que les hacían dudar del sistema de justicia de aquel pequeño pueblo.

-Hola familia Pines y joven Vizconde de Austria. Me alegra mucho el verlos aquí.- Saludo con cortesía el afeminado sujeto que no dejaba de usar pantalones cortos con saco y camisa de vestir.

-Buenas tardes.- Fue unísono, no estaban coordinados, pero: les salió natural la respuesta.

-Ojala estén pasando un buen día. Que por cierto, chico Dipper…- se dirigió especialmente al castaño mientras le sonreía de una forma amplia, haciendo que este se incomodara de forma ligera- aun no le he agradecido a usted y a la joven Northwest por detener a los ladrones de la espada y el bastón. Y de igual manera, lamento que por frustrar sus planes, su velada juntos se viera arruinada.- Agradecimiento y disculpa; una combinación extraña y peculiar que le hubiera hecho sonrojar de sobre manera si no fuera por que fueron ellos quienes robaron las cosas.

-J-Je, descuide Alcalde Tyler, es nuestro deber proteger la paz en el pueblo.- Modestia a parte, rascaba su cabeza mientras sonreía y entrecerraba los ojos, dándole a entender que era sincero con lo que expresaba.

-Bueno, bueno. En fin, conmovedor, pero si no mal recuerdo, debemos de indagar sobre un robo.- Stan quería iniciar y terminar lo mas rápido posible aquello, ya que si bien había aprendido a hacer buenas acciones sin mirar a quien, sentía que la labor de ese momento era demasiada poca cosa para tantas personas, en las que incluso se incluían los agentes de la ley: quienes no hacían mas que mirar al suelo, encontrando mas interesante una marcha de hormigas que la platica de ese momento.

-Cierto. Por favor, síganme.- Se volvió serio de la nada, algo extraño; por lo que, fue señal para que los que habían ido con la intención de indagar, se voltearan a ver entre ellos con sorpresa. Era peculiares los casos en los que aquel hombre que siempre permanecía feliz, se mostrase tan neutro.

Pero, ese detalle era lo de menos, solamente se concentraron en seguir al sujeto por el interior del lugar, mientras que, los oficiales les servían de acompañantes. Pasaron por varias habitaciones y corredores, todos y cada uno de ellos, les era familiar a dos de los chicos. Marius y Dipper poco antes de que terminara la caminata se dedicaron una mirada que reflejaba desconfianza; puesto que, sabían exactamente a que lugar iban a salir.

Un salón bastante amplio, con múltiples archiveros que creaban pasillos interminables a simple vista. Mas, una vez atravesándolos con paso lento, se podía divisar lo que era la oficina de cierto hombre de apariencia algo joven y que nunca dejaba de sonreír. Ni siquiera en esa situación.

-Lo que hurtaron fueron unas cuantas cajas que se encontraban en los laterales del cuarto. Contenían unas cuantas cosas de cuando "Nada sucedió".- Blubs, con su voz profunda y con aquellas noticias logro genera una serie de emociones inesperadas en los detectives. Cada uno mostro un rostro con un poema diferente, Gideon mostro molestia, Marius; confusión, Stan; cólera, Ford; desagrado. Y, Dipper, consternación, misma que le incito a caminar sin mirar a nadie con dirección a la mesa que había en el lugar y que serbia para que se mostraran las cosas que se buscaban. Su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, el estomago dudaba si le traicionaría y volvería sus alimentos de una forma poco placentera. Pero, su mirada pasaba de un punto a otro de manera errática.

Hasta que, la coloco encima de una caja que yacía algo olvidada en el fondo de un corredor; no escuchaba a nadie hablar, por lo que, de forma simple; empezó a andar en su dirección. Cada vez que se acercaba mas, su respiración enloquecía y subía de ritmo. Solo para que en el instante de tener dicho contenedor en sus pies, se detuviera toda función de su cuerpo. La sangre se le helo al mismo tiempo en que estiraba sus manos en dirección a lo que había dentro, un tapiz bastante peculiar, donde parecía ser la representación de un mundo en llamas, en el cual, dos personas alababan a una figura triangular.

De repente, un recuerdo fugaz provoco que dejara caer aquella decoración por el temblor de sus manos. Se veía a si mismo en el bosque; unos días en el pasado de hecho: estaba ocurriendo el atardecer, y podía ver claramente el como golpeaba de forma desnaturalizada a cierto Perro-Demonio. El recuerdo que perdió en esa ocasión, regresó con la simple acción de que tomara entre sus manos ese objeto que bien podía estar maldito por quien sea que lo hubiera tejido. La mente comenzaba a estropeársele, sentía como si unas garras la arañaran por todos los rincones de la misma; pero, él sabia perfectamente que no eran necesariamente unas garras, si no, unas horripilantes dudas desgarradoras.


	67. Amenazas Latentes

_**Me doy cuenta de que cada vez subo los capitulos a una hora mas tarde... :v Pero, bueno, lo lamento por eso, pero ya saben como es esto de la escuela. ¿No? En fin, espero que sea de su agrado lo que escribi esta semana, ojala y les guste mucho. Y si es asi, espero que me lo hagan saber por medio de un Review, o si, es que falle en algo o me equivoque con algun detalle, espero que me lo hagan saber por el mismo medio, si? :D**_

 _ **Pero bueno, ya escribi demasiado. Es hora de empezar... Los derechos de autor de la serie de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria que estan por leer esta hecha por un Fan y para Fans con el unico proposito de entretener.**_

 _ **Pacifiper123; Jejeje... Siempre procuro responder a todos los comentarios! :D Y con lo que te refieres a lo que sienten cada uno de los jovenes, descuida, pronto las dudas en sus cabezas se aclararan de buena manera. Ya lo veras... Como sea, gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que la serie siga siendo de tu agrado.**_

 _ **AriannaPines; Jejejeje... Me alegro bastante de que te guste tanto la historia, de hecho, ver que a alguien le motiva tanto lo que escribo, me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo y con mayor engundia! X3 Espero que te siga gustando y que te quedes conmigo hasta el final de la serie. :3 Por cierto, con respecto a tu pregunta, pues la verdad tendria que ver si se podria, ya que darle a Dipper una mascota, es algo un poco mas significativo de lo que parece. X3**_

 _ **SonrisaDulce207; Jejejeje... A ti te pienso responder tus tres comentarios en una sola seccion... XD Jejeje... Con respecto a tu primer comentario, bueno, que mal que algo le haya pasado a tu celular, ojala las cosas se hayan arreglado. :D Ahora, con lo que dijiste de quien puede ser mejor para el joven de cabellos castaños, pues, sinceramente creo que dependera mucho de este y los siguientes caps, ya que, aunque no lo creas, aun no me decido al cien por cien y estoy mas adentro de un debate de lo que piensan... XD Ahora, en cuanto a lo del especial de terror, me alegro de que te haya gustado y vuelvo a lo mismo, el dilema que tiene el joven castaño se ira arreglando y de hecho, mas pronto de lo que piensan.. X3 En fin, Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este tambien te guste. :D**_

 _ **Guest; Gracias! Se siente bien que me lo digan... :3 Espero que estes disfrutando de la serie... :D**_

 _ **AlquimistOHSO3; Jejeje... con respecto a mi visita al dentista... Je, aun no voy... Ya sabes, sin tiempo... XD En cuanto a lo que le depara a nuestros jovenes, pues, digamos que me divierto de lo lindo y ustedes llegaran al punto en que quieran ahorcarme... XD En fin, me alegro de que te este gustando la serie, espero que siga siendo asi; gracias por leer y comentar! :D**_

 _ **TheGuest; La verdad, aqui se explica un poco de la relacion que tiene Dipper con sus dos pretendientes. En cuanto a lo que pueda pasar... Jejeje... Veamoslo... 7u7 Que bien que te guste tanto la serie, espero que siga siendo de esa manera. Gracias por leerme y comentar! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 45: Amenazas Latentes**_

Las manos aun le temblaban, sus ojos seguían posándose en aquella decoración de pared que había caído de vuelta a la caja de donde la tomó. Pero, su conciencia seguía perdida en la nada; recapitulaba las imágenes que abordaban su mente una y otra vez, las escenas de una pelea que creyó jamás sucedió. Inclusive, recordaba como fue que se había curado la herida del brazo. Si, ya lo tenia en claro, una de sus peleas estaba de vuelta en su mente, pero no por eso se sentía mas tranquilo, de hecho, era lo opuesto.

-¿Todo bien, amigo Dipper?- Una voz a su espalda le hizo girarse sobre si mismo, saliendo del letargo que significaba estar perdido en unos recuerdos bizarros que eran la muestra de algo bastante grave; tenia un lado demasiado sádico en lo que se refería a enemigos aparentemente invencibles.

-¿A-Ah?- No sabia como contestar, lo había agarrado con la guardia baja; ni siquiera había podido normalizar su respiración, seguía agitado, consternado, y podía jurar que comenzaba a sudar a cantaros.

-¿Sucedió algo?- Se aproximo preocupado por su persona, le tomó por los hombros y se acerco lo mas que pudo para examinarle de cerca. Generando que con esa acción, el muchacho regresara en si de una forma un poco aletargada.

-N-No… S-Solo creí ver algo… No es nada, Marius, en serio…- Froto con la palma de su mano su rostro, quitándose todo el sudor que pasaba con fuerza. Cerro un momento los ojos, pensando en que ahora tenia un problemas mas entre sus manos, mas, ese era uno que su tío debía de saber. Bajo ninguna circunstancia se permitiría ser una bomba de tiempo con piernas.

-¿En serio? Te ves demasiado consternado.- Indicó con notoria preocupación, una que fue desapareciendo gradualmente conforme le veía calmarse y regresar a su compostura inicial.

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero no es nada. Ahora, lo mejor seria ir con los demás.- Una sonrisa algo falsa le fue dedicada, y aunque no fue pasada por alto, tampoco le comento nada mas al respecto. Solamente, se quedo observándolo desde su retaguardia; preguntándose si acaso era una buena idea dejar pasar las cosas así.

-Entonces, ¿dice que poco después de que la espada y el bastón le fueran dados, notaron la desaparición de las cajas?- El mayor de la familia Pines se mostraba de una manera bastante profesional al cubrir todos los aspectos del robo de manera minuciosa, mientras que Gideon permanecía recargado en una pared con los ojos cerrados y Stan veía por los alrededores con bastante aburrimiento.

-Así es, no se exactamente que día fue, pero se que de repente, faltaban demasiadas cajas que tenían mucho que ver con lo ocurrido hace tres años.- Agrego, se veía incomodo platicando sobre de ello, pero ahora entendían todos el por que pedirles ayuda: dado que se trataba de algo tan delicado como eso.

-La caja de hasta el fondo. ¿Quién se las dio?- El que el chico de cabellos castaños hiciera acto de presencia de forma inesperada le hizo ser acreedor de varias miradas confundidas, mismas que se disiparon en cuanto escucharon al alcalde hacer memoria con respecto a eso con un ronco sonido de garganta.

-El señor Northwest el año pasado. Dijo que eran cosas que eran del pueblo, pero las habían estado guardando ellos por ser los fundadores del mismo; aunque, no entiendo el por que darlas al ayuntamiento.- La confusión en su memoria era evidente, por lo que el muchacho decidió que no valdría la pena preguntar mas sobre ese tema, o al menos, no a él. Por lo que, prefirió regresar a aquello por lo se encontraban ahí.

-¿Recuerda como se veían los hombres que dijeron ser exploradores?- Caminó en su dirección, sin notar que su amigo pelirrojo le seguía con la mirada por encontrarse aun preocupado por su actuar.

-Uno era ya algo mayor, pero no demasiado, quizás unos cincuenta años. Usaba un traje de viajero, lentes de sol, y botas. Siempre hablaba con seriedad y por lo que vi, no se reía. Además, de que tenia un bigote y barba bastante prominentes, pero no igual a la de McGucket. El segundo, era mas joven, quizás unos treinta y tantos años, sereno y calmado, pero este si era capaz de reírse de mis chistes- opto por poner una pose victoriosa con ese detalle, pero para ellos, eso no era nada relevante- Además de que se veía que se rasuraba diario, y vestía de forma parecida a su compañero.- Con eso, Dipper dirigió su mirada al suelo, pensativo de lo que aquellas palabras significaban.

-¿De casualidad recuerda, si su color de cabello coincidía con el de las cejas?- Esa pregunta era extraña para los agentes policiales y para Tyler, pero no para Ford, Stan, Gideon y Marius, quienes miraron de reojo al chico, sonriendo por dentro de hacer una pregunta bastante importante.

-Ah, creo que no. Para ninguno de los dos. ¿Por qué?- Inquirió tras pensar un poco al respecto, mas, solamente logro admirar la manera en que el joven torcía la boca con un ligero disgusto.

-No, por nada en particular.- Pasó de dar explicación alguna, solamente le sonrió algo confiado.- No se preocupe alcalde Tyler. Encontraremos las cosas robadas y a los responsables de este atentado.- Expreso al mismo tiempo en que caminaba con dirección a la oficina de Tand Strange, recargándose en la puerta del mismo.

-Je, muchas gracias muchacho. Pero, ¿como lo harán? Si es que puedo saber, claro.- Cuestionó con algo de intriga por el misterio que se ocultaba tras las intenciones del chico.

-Con el método detectivesco. Por supuesto.- acomodaba su gorra al mismo tiempo en que expuso ese plan, claro que al hacerlo, colocó una expresión de confusión en las personas que no tenían conocimientos de aquello.- Buscaremos pistas, señas, ataremos cabos y, sin lugar a dudas, daremos con los criminales.- Termino por contar, para después, caminar en dirección de los tres personajes de los cuales se tenia que deshacer.- Así que, si nos disculpa alcalde, debemos de comenzar a buscar. Mientras que, ¿Sheriff Blubs, usted y Deputy Durland me podrían hacer el favor de ir por unas cosas para la investigación? Nosotros nos quedaremos indagando hasta la menor posibilidad que hay con respecto al caso.- De la su pantalón extrajo un trozo de papel con unas cuantas cosas escritas en el, varias de ellas, meramente insignificantes.

-Por supuesto, muchacho.- No quería involucrarse en ese tema, y por todas sus experiencias en el pasado, aquel chico de gorra de pino había demostrado ser bastante competente cuando se refería a algo de ese tipo. Y lo supo desde que le ayudo a él y a su Durland con el caso de los Murciélagos gigantes. Por lo que, para él, las cosas estaban claras; ayudaría en lo que podría al joven muchacho, así que, sin mucho pensarlo, ese grupo de tres personas salieron del gran cuarto en el que todos se mantenían.

Las puertas se cerraron en cuanto las cruzaron, pero nadie dijo nada, ni tampoco se movieron de sus lugares. Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando lo mejor posible los pasos de los tres hombres que habían abandonado el lugar; y así fue, hasta que gradualmente dejaron de escucharlos. Y fue entonces cuando se voltearon a ver entre ellos.

-¿Gideon, encontraste algo?- Pregunto con voz normal mientras le volteaba a ver.

-No hay rastro alguno de magia. No la usaron para robar las cosas, ni para salir o entrar.- Comento seguro de haber realizado correctamente su conjuro para divisar los rastros de la misma.

-Ya veo, tío Stan, ¿qué tal tu? ¿Hallaste algo de interés?- Se volteo a verle mientras cuestionaba ese detalle, claro que, mientras pensaba severamente en que se tratasen de unas personas normales las que robaron las cosas y no los enmascarados que buscaban.

-Nada. Ni muestras de forcejeo en las ventanas, ni tampoco clavos nuevos en las tejas del techo o en las tablas del lugar; que indiquen que fueron retiradas y puestas nuevamente.- Expresó el anciano con un poco de indiferencia, misma que se esperaba el chico debido a que, y dada la situación, poco a poco se volvía desesperanzador.

-En ese caso, habría que ver si es que dejaron alguna pista por el lugar. Además de que deberíamos de revisar los alrededores en busca de algo que nos diga mas de lo que ya sabemos.- Marius se unía a la conversación de forma calmada, queriendo aportar al tema de una manera objetiva y sin error.

-Me parece una buena forma de proceder, pero eso mismo deberíamos de hacerlo cuando no sintamos que estamos siendo vigilados.- Susurro Ford, haciendo que todos sonrieran con disimulo. Estaban consientes que aquel cable que sobresalía de una de las paredes era un transmisor de sonido que coloco alguien con mucha experiencia en el tema.

Por lo que, y acordado con la mirada, procedieron a caminar cada uno en una dirección en especifico. Marius se colocó aun lado de la puerta, cuidando de que nadie importunara; Gideon empezó a recitar su hechizo de levitación para levantarse del suelo y llegar al techo, inspeccionando de cerca y a detalle todo lo que había en el; Stan mientras tanto, empezaba a peinar con la mirada la pequeña y reducida oficina de quien podría ser el hombre mas extraño del pueblo; al mismo tiempo, su hermano se acercaba al filamento de cobre del que hablaba, lo tomó con los dedos índice y pulgar para poder jalarlo sin dudar, extrayendo del pequeño hueco entre tablas, una pequeña bocina soldada a una placa informática y una pila de reloj: y con cuidado, empezó a maniobrarla para poder conectarla a su propio accesorio de mano, buscando de alguna manera, rastrear la señal; por ultimo, el chico Pines recorría nuevamente el lugar, buscando y usando su memoria para reparar en saber que fueron exactamente esas cosas que se llevaron.

- _Efectivamente, se llevaron dos cajas con objetos variados que no pude ver que eran por que estaban cerradas. Pero, no fue solo eso, también se llevaron aquella caja negra llena de polvo que tanta curiosidad me dio._ \- Pensó mientras permanecía en el suelo, de rodillas, admirando el lugar donde se supone debería de estar dicho objeto. Aunque, para su desdicha, lentamente comenzaban a surgir en su cabeza algunas imágenes sobre lo que fue su ultima pelea contra el enmascarado de azul; ya que, fue entonces cuando pudo librar una pelea con la mente sumergida en el odio, aunque, por algún motivo en especial, no se vio absorbido por la oscuridad.- _¿Por qué habrá sido distinto en esa ocasión?_ \- Se cuestionó con bastante confusión, ya que no lograba entender la naturaleza de ese efecto en su cerebro. Si no mal recordaba, había una correlación en cuanto a lo que se refería de manera general a el estado mental que portaba en dos ocasiones similares. La vez que lucho contra el enmascarado de rojo, quien hozo amenazar con hacerle daño a su hermana y a Pacifica, y lo sucedido el día pasado cerca del mirador, donde el enmascarado de azul tomó por el cuello a su pareja de baile. En ambas ocasiones pudo sentir su sangre hervir por la ira, pero, por algún motivo en especial le permitió permanecer consiente de lo que sucedía; caso contrario a cuando peleo en el almacén o contra Samael: que fueron los momentos en que su mente quedaba inundada en esa abrumadora sensación de soledad y miedo por perderse en la misma penumbra.

-Bueno, no hay rastro alguno.- Hablo el joven Gleeful mientras descendía con paciencia hasta un punto cercano de su amigo de ojos grises, al mismo que miro directamente a los ojos en cuanto se volteo a verle, y sin dudarlo, abrió y cerro los labios de manera sorda, permitiendo que el chico leyese los mismos.- No encontré nada por el lugar, pero es probable que hayan usado otro método para entrar.- Le dijo de manera inaudible.

-Puede que hayan sido muy buenos.- Contestó sin titubear, para después, ponerse de pie y girarse de forma completa a su compañero.- Es muy probable que usaran la puerta principal para entrar, busquemos pistas de camino a la salida.- Usando la misma forma de comunicación sorda, expresó la táctica sin que un solo ruido se hiciera presente.

-Bueno, sin duda, esta todo limpio.- Ford se aproximo al centro del lugar con ambas manos en su espalda.- Es imposible, ese comunicador esta hecho de manera que no puedo conectarme a el sin que lo sepan.- Sus labios se movieron de forma lenta, y para cuando los dejo de mover, ambos muchachos; junto con el otro anciano que se acerco, asintieron con la cabeza. Solamente para que, después de dicha acción, unos pasos a sus espaldas se hicieran presentes, el joven Austriaco caminaba con las manos detrás de la cabeza y una expresión neutra.

-Ya regresaron los oficiales, entraran por la puerta en breve.- En el auto del ex señor Misterio tuvieron tiempo suficiente de acordar posibles formas de comunicarse si es que no tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo de manera verbal; por lo que, todos ellos se habían preparado de una buena manera para hacer lo mejor posible.

Y todo eso, planeado de manera anticipada para la situación en la que se encontraban; una donde no eran libres de conversar de manera fluida sin comprometer sus posibles planes. Inclusive si eso significase guardar los detalles del trabajo a los guardianes de la ley que apenas se adentraban de nueva cuenta al lugar, sobresaliendo más, el delgado hombre que tenía en una de sus manos; una bolsa transparente con las cosas que les pidieron.

-Bueno, tramos las cosas. Aunque, no sé si serán de ayuda en algo, ya que... son... ustedes saben...- Se rascaba la nuca el Sheriff mientras le indicaba con la mano a su compañero de que le entregase lo pedido a quien se lo encargó.

-¿Comunes?- atrapó entre sus dedos dicho contenedor mientras ponía en sus labios una sonrisa de suficiencia- Lo se, lo sabemos, pero, es con lo mejor que podemos usar para hacer nuestro trabajo.- Expresó a la par que extraía unos cuantos de los materiales. Unas pinzas para depilar, un cortaúñas, un lápiz, cinta adhesiva, un bote con arcilla y tubos de muestra del tamaño de un dedo meñique.

-¿Y ese trabajo es...?- Sentía curiosidad, una poca, pero que aún así fue acreedora por una mirada algo intrigante por parte de cierto chico ex vidente; por supuesto que, bastó con una mirada por parte del muchacho Pines para que este chico dejara de mostrarla.

-Solo recoger unas cuantas muestras; las suficientes como para que creamos pertinentes, adecuadas y que cumplan con la finalidad de poder dar con lo que queremos.- Expresó el científico de seis dedos al ver que los dos muchachos tenían una disputa de miradas, misma que evolucionó a algo más en cuanto captó la atención del oficial.

-Dudo mucho que sean ellos, no coinciden con las características físicas de los enmascarados; ni tampoco podrían servir de mandaderos.- De nueva cuenta se hacía presente la lectura de labios por parte de ese par, mismo que se sostuvo la mirada con ligera tensión.

-No nos podemos dar el lujo de descartar posibilidades.- Agresivo, aunque no se escuchase, Dipper sabía de buena fe que la manera en que movió los labios de forma agresiva. Pero no por eso titubeo.

-Por favor. Son ellos...- A eso ultimo agregaba un movimiento sutil de mano, que fue únicamente para señalarlos de manera poco llamativa. Aunque, eso no era lo que llamaba la atención, si no, que el par de hombres se encontraban murmurando algo entre ellos de manera bastante alegre y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, mismo detalle que solamente logró darle un escalofrío en la espina dorsal del chico Gleeful.

-Bien... estará en tu conciencia, Pines.- Torció sus labios en esa última respuesta, dejando que el chico mirara algo cansado a la nada, para después, solamente pasarle los instrumentos ya ordenados a su mentor, mientras que ellos hacían la "tarea" de buscar pistas evidentes por el área y este a su vez, comenzaba con la extracción de "muestras" relevantes. Claro que, ellos estaban consientes de que no habría nada, pero debían de dar un señuelo falso al cual, aquellos que les vigilaban, tomaran en serio; lo suficiente para confiarse y cometer algún error tan significativo como para comprometer todo un plan perfecto: claro que, eso solo lo seria desde el punto de vista vanidoso que solo ese par de criminales podrían concretar.

Después, cuando vieron finalizada su farsa, salieron del lugar para inspeccionarlo por fuera. Detrás de cada árbol, arbusto, banca o piedra; ellos ahora si se encontraban realizando una búsqueda pertinente sin temor a que alguien los viera, y eso era, por que las personas que pasaban por enfrente del establecimiento se les quedaban viendo con curiosidad. Pero, eso les daba igual, solamente buscaban algo significativo para el caso mientras de reojo se cuidaban las espaldas; expectantes a que alguna persona extraña se hiciera presente y les mantuviera la mirada de tal forma que indicase que les estaba vigilando; pero nada. Nadie se quedaba observándolos por mas de unos simples segundos, cosa que indicaba perfectamente que no estaban cerca para seguir cada uno de sus pasos con detalle.

Los minutos pasaron en lo que el pequeño grupo de investigadores llevaban a cabo su encomienda. Siempre manteniéndose al tanto de sus alrededores al mismo tiempo en que buscaban de forma minuciosa alguna pista que fuera dejada en el área en cuestión. Pero, de nueva cuenta, nada; Ford lo disimulaba bien, la frustración de no dar con algo que ayudase a la investigación ni siquiera se le notaba.

Pero, el resto no se lo tomaba con tanta ligereza; menos ahora que todo eso solamente les decía que el robo fue efectuado de una manera que rayaba la perfección. Y que ni siquiera fue hecho por arte de magia; ya que el chico Gleeful se había aprendido un poco de cierto conjuro para rastrear la misma, y no dio con nada, detalle que solamente ponía más crispados a los presentes: quienes debieron de fingir su mejor sonrisa al momento de despedirse con la promesa de dar lo mejor de sí para encontrar a los culpables.

Se subieron al auto todos los presentes, sin pronunciar siquiera una palabra sobre todo, solamente, con la acción de que cada quien se decía a si mismo una explicación que satisficiera su ensimismamiento. Por supuesto, eso solamente era aplicable a cuatro de los cinco; puesto que, el chico Pines: nuevamente llevaba a relucir su distracción por encontrarse en un rincón profundo de su mente. Uno en particular donde nuevamente el tema a debatir era su dilema qué anteriormente se hizo presente en un momento poco oportuno.

- _Debo de decirle a Ford sobre esto. No importa que hace una semana ya me hubiera hecho una prueba, necesito comprobarlo._ \- Se decía a sí mismo mientras que sus ojos se encontraban contemplando el paisaje que pasaba delante de sus ojos a través de la ventana del auto en el que se encontraba. Hacia lo posible para mantenerse calmado, frío y calculador, más, no por eso podía evitar sentir también una ansiedad desgarradora en su pecho ante la duda que significaba el dar con un resultado negativo al momento de investigar un poco mas su interior.

Claro que, para sorpresa suya, casi no tardaron en arribar a la mansión; eso, o no estuvo consciente la mayor parte del trayecto que realizó. Como sea, ahora no tendría que soportar la agonía que significase esperar por qué se le pudiera presentar la oportunidad de hablar con su mentor. Por lo que, en cuanto puso un pie debajo del vehículo, se encaminó al mismo con una semblante algo seria, aunque este ya se encontraba por entrar a la residencia cuando pudo alcanzarlo.

-¿Hum? Qué extraño, hay una nota de Mabel.- Esas palabras frenaron a todos, he inclusive hizo que el muchacho de cabellos castaños olvidara su predicamento.

-¿Que dice?- Inquirió cierto albino que, con pose algo despreocupada, se mantenía detrás suyo mirando al frente. Quizá un poco ansioso por poder discutir el caso del robo que se ejecutó en contra de la alcaldía.

-Dice que nos espera en el patio trasero. Que nos tiene una sorpresa.- Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que cierto gemelo de la persona que dejó la nota sintiese la necesidad de trazar un plan de escape solamente en caso de que la sospecha de que se tratase de una trampa fuera más una realidad. Claro que, dicho plan de escape era medido con cada paso dado junto a los demás varones por aquellos pasillos tan largos que conformaban la mansión y que en ese instante deseaba que fueran solo un poco más largos de lo normal. Lo suficiente como para que pudiese ser capaz de tragarse su pavor.

-¿Que será la sorpresa que nos tendrá?- El hecho de que el joven Vizconde hiciera esa pregunta al aire, le decía lo inocente que era a pesar de haber visto su actuar hacía a penas unos cuartos de horas atrás. Algo que por cierto, le tenia ligeramente preocupado; aquel pelirrojo era demasiado calmado y dócil, casi le hacia cuestionarse el por que este y Grenda eran novios.

- _Quizás por que opuestos se atraen._ \- Pensó para sus adentros con la intención de explicarse a si mismo ese peculiar dato. -Opuestos...- Susurró lo suficientemente bajo como para que solamente fuera él quien escuchase sus propias palabras. Mismas que fueron las que invitaron a su subconsciente en pensar en dos personas solamente; la imagen de dos chicas le provocaron el discutir un poco más a fondo la otra situación en la que se mantenía. Con una de ellas era más que parecido a veces, les gustaban cosas iguales, géneros musicales similares, sin lugar a dudas, era alguien con quien compartía mucho; por otro lado, con cierta rubia...

-No hay nadie aquí.- Las palabras del chico de cabellos blancos le hicieron voltear confundido y olvidándose de lo que estaba discutiendo consigo mismo. Admiro por un instante que lo objetado era verdad, o al menos, eso aparentaba; y lo que le dio una pista de que aquello no era así, fue la pequeña cuerda que se asomaba ligeramente de un pequeño escondite en el pasto. Reaccionó tan rápido como pudo, dio un paso al frente y agarro a su amigo ex vidente de los hombros al mismo tiempo en que se agachaba y se cubría por completo detrás suyo.- ¿Ahora qué demonios te-?- No termino la pregunta, ya que esta se contesto sola en cuanto sintió un sinfín de globos de agua chocando contra su cuerpo. Y de hecho, estos proyectiles no solamente impactaron al muchacho Gleeful, si no que también empaparon a los dos ancianos y al pelirrojo que se encontraban confundidos por el repentino ataque.

Un atentado que duró siete segundos, donde de manera continua y sin pausa, les llovían estos proyectiles a diestra y siniestra. Solamente para que en el instante en que dejasen de caer, unas estridentes risas dominarán la parte más alejada del patio; aquella donde el terreno comenzaba a descender para llegar al bosque. De donde salieron carcajeándose un grupo de cuatro muchachas que ya presentaban una coloración en sus mejillas por la fuerza de sus burlas en contra de los incautos. Comenzaron a caminar en su dirección y mientras más lo hacían, más se burlaban de los empapados recién llegados. Ford y Stan se miraron entre ellos con un poco de gracia generada por su estado; además, de que les causaba un poco de mofa el no haber previsto esa situación sabiendo cómo era su sobrina. Por otro lado, Marius se veía a sí mismo aún ligeramente incautó, aunque, poco a poco las risas comenzaron a sonarles demasiado contagiosas, más aún, al ver cómo su amigo de piel pálida se encontraba con la cabeza agachada mientras que detrás suyo salía su otro camarada.

-¿Lo sabias, verdad? ¿Pines?- Empezó a voltearse al chico que permaneció intacto al momento de usarlo como escudo.

-¿Eh? N-No...- Dipper daba pasos tímidos en seña de realizar una retirada estratégica para escapar del menor; quién, le mostraba una sonrisa malvada al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos brillaban con su característico color mágico que indicaba el uso de cierto conjuro.

-No mientas.- Ahora le veía de frente mientras alzaba las manos en dirección a una cubeta que se encontraba cerca de la entrada a la mansión. Aunque, solamente le bastó con elevarla un poco sobre el suelo para saber que contenía esta: su sonrisa se hizo más grande, ya que prefirió extraer las tres decenas de globos con agua que yacían contenidos en ese recipiente. Por su parte, el joven de ojos grises solamente veía aquello con ligero temor hasta que decidió prudente el correr a través del lugar para escapar de su asediador. Quién no dejaba de dirigir aquello que sostenía con magia en su dirección buscando con fuerza el dejarlo igual a como en ese momento se encontraba su persona.

Claro que con dicho espectáculo los presentes no hicieron más que reírse de forma estridente, dejando a su suerte al chico que por astuto y ligeramente mañoso aún se conservaba seco. Claro que, ese detalle era lo que buscaba cambiar Gideon; quien dirigía con esmero aquellos objetos de hule. Mientras que, las mentes criminales de esa broma, se quedaban a una distancia que consideraban prudente. Aunque, de igual manera se encontraban burlándose de la des fortuna del gemelo menor; alguien que pese a verse asediado por el joven hechicero, logró cambiar su rumbo de escape en dirección suya. Y por supuesto al tratarse de una acción que se llevo a cabo de manera espontanea, generó que fuera tarde para que ellas pudieran reaccionar y apartarse: solamente vieron como Dipper de un buen brinco pasó por encima de sus personas, dejando que unos cuantos globos con agua chocarán en los rostros de las muchachas, las cuales, ahora no mostraban una tierna sonrisa, si no, una mueca de incredulidad: seguida casi al instante por una de enojo. Todos se quedaron en silencio, inclusive el albino bajo levemente las municiones restantes en seña de esperar algo que le diese pie a proseguir con su venganza. Caso que, efectivamente, no se hizo a esperar.

Ahora la situación del castaño estaba peor que antes. No solamente logró hacer enfurecer al chico que posee conocimientos de magia, si no que también logró de alguna forma provocar el mismo sentimiento en otras personas que quizás y eran mucho más peligrosas. Y eso lo pudo notar con bastante facilidad al apreciar de primer plano el como cada una de ellas se armaba nuevamente con unos cuantos proyectiles extras al mismo tiempo en que el joven ex convicto alzaba por encima de su cabeza aquello con lo que le amenazaba. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, temeroso de no verse en la posibilidad de escapar; mas sin embargo, también con una pequeña mueca de gracia por lo absurdo de la situación; ¿qué podía decir? Estaba siendo demasiado divertido el ver a todos los presentes empapados con agua mientras que él continuaba como cuando arribo a la mansión.

Por supuesto que, al parecer; solamente le era divertido a él. Ya que, por mas que reía por lo bajo, solamente podía escuchar como las chicas y el menor de los jóvenes se comenzaban a preparar para atacar. Pero, no se los dejaría sencillo. Y por supuesto que, fue el caso en esa situación, que la burla del chico no hacía más que enfadar aún más a quienes ya lo estaban. Siendo eso un "algo" que no tardó en captar al momento en que un proyectil pasara rozando su mejilla izquierda. Ese bien podía ser el único tiro de advertencia que tendría, por lo que, sin pensarlo demasiado, comenzó a correr con dirección al bosque en un vago intento por escapar del destino que le estaba siendo impuesto.

Más, cierto detalle se hizo notar poco antes de que su huida fuera efectuada en su totalidad. Poco antes de que entrase al bosque, notó cuál fue la forma en que los globos se lanzaron en contra de su grupo hacía unos momentos. Un sistema hecho con unas cuantas telas y resortes; conjuntándolas a modo de una resortera algo primitiva por usar como apoyo los árboles próximos a los límites de esa amplia naturaleza. Eso hubiera pasado desapercibido ante sus ojos, si es que esa trampa no ocupará toda su línea de escape. Frenó en seco una vez cruzó por las puertas del patio trasero. Ya no sabía qué hacer, por lo que, algo paranoico volteo en dirección a sus perseguidores, encontrando así solamente un segundo de una escena no muy alentadora; una donde veía claramente el como las chicas se frenaban de golpe al mismo tiempo en que lanzaban sus municiones en su contra, justamente y de forma completamente sincronizada en que le llovían desde arriba unas cuantas más por parte del joven albino. Ante ello, cerró los ojos resignado a lo que sucedía, y sintiendo así, como su cuerpo se empapaba en menos de un instante. A la vez que por la fuerza de los múltiples impactos, su punto de equilibrio cedía de una manera no muy grata a su parecer, por lo que, aparte de mojado a más no poder, también terminó por encontrarse tirado en el pasto con ambas manos apoyadas en el mismo al igual que sus posaderas y con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, y no fueron solamente por parte de las muchachas, si no que también los que se encontraban más cerca de la mansión también rompieron en burlas en su contra por lo cómico que resultó ser todo eso. Más que nada, por el hecho de que al final, la broma los termino poniendo a todos completamente empapados. Y por supuesto, el chico que comenzaba a incorporarse de igual manera empezaba a reírse de igual forma; gracias a lo contagioso que estaban resultando ser las reacciones de todos en conjunto.

Los minutos pasaron, dejaron de estar en el patio trasero completamente empapados, a pasar a estar dentro de la morada con toallas cubriéndoles de pies a cabeza. Platicaban entre ellos de cualquier cosa interesante que se les viniese a la cabeza, puesto que, de hecho, no tenían nada mejor que hacer hasta que sus ropas se secaran por completo. O al menos, los que no residían ahí, ya que, ciertos par de gemelos prefirieron irse a cambiar las prendas por otras nuevas aunque no muy diferentes. Aunque, si las pertinentes como para que se dieran cuenta de ese detalle.

Y por supuesto, una vez que los varones estuviesen completamente secos; o al menos que ya no escurrieran agua, se adentraron al estudio del joven castaño, dispuestos a discutir aquellos detalles que cada quien encontró en el ayuntamiento y que sin lugar a dudas, debían de discutir de la mejor y mas clara manera posible. Dipper se quedo recargado en su escritorio, Ford paso a recargarse en la chimenea, Stan se quedo aun lado de la puerta y Gideon y Marius se limitaron a sentarse en la mesa de billar con el debido cuidado para que no la dañaran.

-Bueno, con respecto a lo que ocurrió en el ayuntamiento…- Inicio el científico de seis dedos al mismo tiempo en que movía la mano a modo de que iniciasen la conversación.

-Si, no hay siquiera un pequeño rastro de lo que pudo ocurrir.- Agrego el chico de ojos grises mientras mantenía la mirada en su mentor, y aunque pareciera que estaba concentrado en ese tema, su mente también divagaba por otros rumbos; unos donde se preguntaba a si mismo si en verdad era una buena idea el decirle la conclusión a la que fue a dar después de un buen rato de andar pensando en su problema de temperamento.

-Ni mágico, ni físico. Quien sea que haya robado lo que sea que haya tomado, no dejo ni la mas mínima oportunidad de que diesen con él o con ellos, siendo se acaso es el caso de que fueran los enmascarados los que lo hubiesen hecho.- Esa declaración tan trivial le hizo salir de su letargo, queriendo aclarar algo en todo eso.

-No. Efectivamente, fueron los enmascarados.- Sentencio con voz firme al mismo tiempo en que se cruzaba de brazos y colocaba su mirar en la nada misma.

-¿Pero, como estar tan seguros de que fue así?- Inquirió el joven vizconde; quien solamente le miraba con una ligera preocupación, aun sintiendo que algo en su amigo estaba mal desde que le encontró tiritando en ese pasillo lleno de archiveros.

-Por que un ladrón común hubiese dejado alguna clase de rastro.- Le confirmo el ex señor misterio mientras les veía desde su lugar, logrando que los menores le vieran con una ligera confusión; una que se fue disipando al mismo tiempo en que pensaban bien en esa afirmación.

-Y eso solamente significa una cosa. En este crimen, ellos dejaron una pista; y esa fue no dejar un rastro. Lo cual, nos indica que no pudo ser nadie mas que ese par tan problemático.- Expuso finalmente el otro anciano en la habitación; logrando que los muchachos se miraran entre ellos con un seño algo fruncido.

-¿Y como lo hicieron?- Cuestiono Gideon, queriendo zanjar lo mas pronto posible esa problemática.

-No lo sabemos. Pero por eso mismo el plan de mañana debe de llevarse a cabo lo mas rápido posible y sin error alguno.- La sonrisa del mayor de la familia Pines no hizo mas que ponerle una parecida a todos los demás, quienes se encontraban ansiosos a que las cosas se pusieran en marcha el día próximo.

Se acordaron los últimos detalles con una mirada decidida y determinada; no habían atrapado o dado con lago que ayudase a su investigación en ese día, pero sin lugar a dudas, el Día del Pionero era bien la mejor oportunidad que tenían entre sus manos. Y mas ahora, que estaban todos dispuestos a actuar en contra de los criminales que atosigaban al pueblo en busca de hacerles daño a sus habitantes.

Salieron del estudio con una semblante algo mas animada que antes, aunque, al hacerlo se encontraron con una disminución en el grupo de las chicas que pasaba casualmente por ahí con destino a la sala del lugar. Solo se encontraban tres presentes, la gemela mayor de la generación mas joven de los Pines, su amiga poseedora de una fuerza sobre natural y cierta chica de cabellos negros como el azabache.

-¿Eh? ¿Y nuestra querida amiga?- Inquirió cierto joven con bastante porte al mismo instante en que tomaba de la mano a su querida novia.

-Paz se tuvo que ir a su casa por que la llamaron sus padres.- Explico la muchacha de aparato dental al mismo tiempo en que le daba cierta mirada picara a su hermano; quien le contesto con un simple arqueo de cejas a modo de no comprender la acción.

-Si, cosa que esta siendo igual para nosotras también. O al menos, para mi.- Comento la chica del joven austriaco, logrando que este pusiera un pequeño gesto de decepción que fue fácilmente arrancado de su rostro con solo una mirada llena de brillo. Cosa que le indico que bien, podrían darse un momento solo para ambos.

-E-En ese caso te acompañare a tu casa.- No tardó en ofrecerse para la tarea, un detalle que fue mas claro que el agua para todos sus amigos; logrando que unos rodaran los ojos mientras que otros solamente se rieron por lo bajo.

-Siendo esa la situación, creo que yo también me iré de una vez. Quiero descansar de manera adecuada para lo que sea que pueda suceder mañana.- Explicó el menor de los presentes, y para cuando hubo terminado de pronunciar la ultima palabra, empezó a caminar con dirección a la puerta de salida. Seguido de cerca por el pelirrojo y la castaña pareja del mismo; por supuesto, también eran acompañados por los otros tres jóvenes que aun no habían decidido el que hacer con su poco tiempo libre antes de que se pusiera en marcha aquel plan de contención que habían ideado esa misma tarde.

La despedida fue corta, casi no hubo un verdadero intercambio de palabras, solamente quedaron en verse a primera hora del día siguiente. Y con ello prometido, los que se quedaron en la ostentosa mansión, no hicieron mas que pasar el rato juntos haciendo un poco de ocio. Jugando en la consola del muchacho, o en su estudio con la mesa de billar; pero siempre, manteniendo su mente ocupada en alguna cosa. Sin dejar siquiera un breve momento para que se distrajeran y pensaran de forma innecesaria en las cosas malas que podrían llegar a suceder.

Finalmente dieron las ocho de la noche, y la chica Chiu se preparaba para retirarse, claro que, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada inquisitiva al joven próximo a ella; dejándole en claro con la misma, que no se le había olvidado ni por un segundo que habían quedado en un acuerdo. Y era bastante obvio, que a él tampoco se le había pasado por alto ese detalle; ya que, sin pensarlo mucho, y bajo la excusa de acompañarla a su hogar, salió de los limites del terreno junto a la muchacha y con único publico, el amplio firmamento repleto de múltiples estrellas.

Repitieron la mismas acciones que veces pasadas, caminaron de manera tranquila hasta llegar a cierto pequeño parque que permanecía en la zona residencial del pueblo. Y fue ahí en donde procedieron a sentarse bajo las farolas, relajándose por completo al no escuchar ningún otro ruido a la cercanía. En un inicio, el cazador de misterios se encontraba algo ansioso por la situación, pero conforme pasaron los segundos, empezaba a calmarse; tanto así, que bajo la guardia completamente: permitiéndole a la chica a su lado que llevara a cabo un movimiento que no se esperaba en lo mas mínimo.

-Prométeme que te tomaras las cosas con calma mañana.- De repente y sin previo aviso, unos ojos oscuros se encontraban mirando a los suyos a una distancia bastante corta. Y la mirada que penetraba por sus globos oculares, era una que denotaba claramente preocupación y angustia. Mas, en lo que el joven mantenía posada su atención, era en el hecho de que su acompañante se encontraba sentada en sus piernas mientras que sus manos las mantenía rodeando su cuello; dejándoles un casi nulo espacio entre sus rostros.

-¿C-Con calma?- De una u otra forma, logro conectar su cerebro con su raciocinio, permitiéndole ser coherente con su respuesta.

-Si, con calma. Dipper, en todas las peleas que has tenido con ese par, has terminado realmente herido y temo por que solo sea cuestión de tiempo para que termines en un hospital o algo peor. Así que, por eso mismo, quiero que me prometas que te tomaras las cosas con calma.- Reitero su punto, aunque, ahora fue con un tono de voz un poco mas quedo. Bajo con lentitud y cuidado su rostro, permitiéndole a la gravedad el ocultarlo con su cabello. Por supuesto que, no duro mucho tiempo de esa manera; unos cálidos dedos se encargaron de levantarlo de nueva cuenta.

-Quisiera prometerlo, pero ahora no solamente es por mi deseo de atraparlos el hecho de que hare hasta lo imposible por frenar sus planes, si no que, ahora también forman parte del plan todos ustedes. Y quiero protegerlos así como ustedes lo hacen conmigo. Por ello, daré todo de mi por que las cosas salgan tal cual como lo planeamos, no importa si termino con algún hueso roto o con una herida; estamos hablando de frenar a un par de psicópatas que tienen acceso a magia y alquimia bastante poderosa.- Se explico con firmeza, logrando que la muchacha viera claramente como de sus pupilas salía una luz cálida, firme, decidida a hacer lo correcto sin que importase el peligro que eso conllevaba. Esa mirada, tan suya, no hizo mas que convencerle sin mucho esfuerzo, y lo hizo notar al mostrar una sonrisa a medias, algo preocupada y con miedo, pero aun así, dispuesta a estar a su lado a pesar de que ocurriera cualquier cosa. Suspiro tras unos largos segundos algo eternos para ambos; y sin mas, lo arrastro de aquella banca con un destino algo incierto para el chico, pero, aun así le fue posible el poner la misma sonrisa que ella.

Se estaba quitando de sus hombros poco a poco aquella sensación desgarradora de que algo dentro suyo podía surgir sin previo aviso y cegada por la ira, acabara con todo aquello que le importaba. Ahora, no sentía mas esa preocupación; si, estaba consiente de que quizás algo había dentro suyo, pero, las personas que le rodeaban; sin saberlo, ya le brindaban un gran apoyo que sin lugar a dudas o cuestiones absurdas, era ese un apoyo tan grande que inclusive podía sostener todo su temor.

Y por supuesto, si es que acaso llegase a suceder algo parecido a lo ocurrido con Samael, creía con firmeza de que podría con ello; y en cuanto recobrase el control de su ser, no dudaría en pedirle ayuda a su mentor. Por el momento, no le preocuparía por algo de lo que ni él se encontraba completamente seguro de que era de vital importancia. No, si es que bastaba con tener cerca suyo a las personas que tanto aprecia; por que, eran estas mismas las que le regresaban a la realidad, las que le motivaban a volver a levantarse, las que, no dudaban en permanecer junto a su persona con la intención de ayudarle a cargar con sus pesares.

Su sonrisa se hizo mas grande de lo que ya lo era. Ahora estaba siendo jalado de la mano por cierta chica de ojos rasgados y sonrisa cálida; se encontraban pasando por la zona comercial del pueblo, las decoraciones se encontraban ya en su lugar, aguardando a lo que bien podría ser un gran día festivo. Las personas de los locales que les veían pasar, no hacían mas que saludar con las manos o con una sonrisa en sus rostros: si, era a ellos a quien debían de salvar, no los dejarían a su suerte.

Sonreía y saludaba de vuelta a todo aquel que lo hacia con él, o al menos, así fue en el poco fragmento de camino que le fue permitido, puesto que, sin previo aviso, la fuerza que le jalaba por el lugar, sin mas, le soltó, justo al frente de un local que con solo dedicarle un segundo de su tiempo, logro desconcertarle lo suficiente como para que no comprendiese de que iba todo aquello. Claro que, unos golpes bastantes suaves a sus costillas y que fueron hechos por el codo de Candy, mientras que ella le dedicaba una sonrisa picara, le hizo saber de que iba todo aquello; logrando prenderle sus mejillas de un rojo carmín bastante cómico para la muchacha. Una que, sin siquiera preguntarle, le arrastro dentro del lugar al que fueron a dar.

 _ **11:00 hrs, Enfrente de la residencia Chiu;**_

Su rostro continuaba prendido por la vergüenza que le generó el caminar hasta ahí. Y claro, parte del camino que tuvo que recorrer, fue acompañado por su querida y molesta hermana que no paraba de reírse de su persona. Un tic nervioso se apropio de su ojo derecho al mismo tiempo en que una comezón que no le daba en bastante tiempo, de repente, regresaba a hacer acto de presencia en su piel.

Cosa que no sabia si era por su nerviosismo, o por la vestimenta que se encontraba usando; la cual era, algo que consideraba mas un castigo que parte de una promesa que había hecho. Usaba zapatos de color café oscuro, unos pantalones de vestir del mismo color, al igual que el chaleco de cuero que cubría una camisa blanca bastante elegante; hasta ahí iba bien su conjunto, pero lo que no le gustaba era aquella corbata muy al estilo del inicio del siglo pasado, eso, y el abrigo que se encontraba cubriendo su torso; uno que se podía notar al momento de verle, que no era de su talla: este era mucho mas grande, tanto así; que pasaban inclusive unos siete centímetros de la punta de sus dedos, aunque combinaba con el resto del traje por el hecho de ser del mismo color. Y claro, como cereza del pastel, en su rostro se encontraba decorando, por encima de su ojo derecho, un monóculo que yacía conectado por una cadena dorada a su chaleco.

Nuevamente, por sexta vez en lo que iba del día, se preguntó de el por que se encontraba vestido de esa manera tan extravagante; aunque, de nueva cuenta, regresaba a la misma respuesta de antes. Por que cierta asiática se lo había ordenado: no pedido, no sugerido, ordenado; como si no tuviera de otra, y eso era justamente lo que daba por cierto, no tenia de otra, ahora estaba con unas cadenas invisibles sobre sus manos, asegurando de que la situación fuera como ella pedía.

-Favor con favor se paga… ¿Eh?- Repitió para si mismo esa frase que había usado en contra de alguien tiempo atrás. Un alguien, a quien sin querer, se encontraba extrañando. No había tenido tiempo suficiente para hablar con ella, y de verdad quería hacerlo, no sabia por que, pero la quería ver.- _¿E-En que estoy pensando?_ \- Sacudió la cabeza mientras esa pregunta resonaba en su cabeza con algo de desconcierto.

-¿Sucede algo, Dipper?- Una voz femenina le hizo salir de su trance al mismo tiempo en que giraba a ver a quien le hablo de manera tan súbita; encontrándose así, con su pareja de ese particular día. Candy, se encontraba vistiendo una camisa blanca de manga corta, seguida de una falda larga con corsé azul fuerte, usaba un peinado muy acorde a la época en la que se encontraban representando y unas zapatillas negras que estuvieran permitidas para la ocasión. Le miraba extrañada, quizás por la forma en que el joven se encontraba actuando al momento en que ella salió de su hogar.

-A-Ah, no, no sucede nada. S-Solo me encuentro algo nervioso.- Se sonrojo levemente al decir eso ultimo, no lo podía negar, la chica delante suyo se encontraba vistiendo de una manera bastante agradable a la vista, y de hecho, solamente basto con que diera un paso en su dirección para que su corazón comenzara a latir de manera descontrolada.

-Bien, en ese caso, démonos prisa, si no, nos perderemos todo lo que hay para disfrutar de este día.- Le tomó de la mano sin avisar, para después, comenzar a caminar con dirección a la zona céntrica del lugar, aun manteniendo una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Y seria el mismo caso para él, si no fuera por que ese día, había una amenaza latente asediándolos.

Una que, sin que se diera cuenta, se encontraba encima de la torre de agua que se encontraba algo alejada de su posición, pero aun así, en esta misma se encontraban dos personas mirando desde lo alto, todo lo que su vista les permitiera. Ninguno de los dos decía absolutamente nada, solamente se mantenían ocultos en la sombra del contenedor para que ningún curioso los lograse ver.

-Se ve preparado. ¿Crees poder con él?- Inquirió el enmascarado de rojo mientras desde ese lugar, seguía con su vista al pequeño ser que en el pasado le causo tanta pelea que le mando a tomar un reposo algo largo, o al menos, él lo consideraba largo.

-Sin duda. Es hora, de que pelee yo mismo con el chico Pines y vea por mi mismo, si aquello que me dijiste es verdad; ya que, antier, no lo pude comprobar como era debido. Espero que puedas llevar a cabo el ritual. ¿Tienes todo en orden, verdad?- Cuestiono el enmascarado de azul, aburriéndole con su monótona voz sin emociones; claro que ese detalle lo pasaba por alto gracias a que su mascara le cubría cualquier expresión facial.

-Si, esta todo listo. No tienes de que preocuparte, solo, ten cuidado con el muchacho; es mas listo de lo que aparentaba en el pasado.- Recomendó antes de dar pasos seguros hacia atrás de aquello en lo que se recargaba: ocupaba irse de ahí, por lo que, serviría aquella ostentosidad para cubrir la luz del portal que abriría para poder llegar al lugar que deseaba ir.

Por su parte, su compañero solamente se quedo de pie estático, sin inmutarse al momento de que el otro hombre desapareciera de ahí. Su vista aun se mantenía concentrada en esa pareja a la que seguía de forma insistente; se preguntaba si acaso era verdad lo que decía su molesto compañero o solamente usaba esa parafrasearía como excusa de que fue tomado con la guardia abajo por confiarse. Negó con la cabeza, no era momento de que se encontrase preguntándose eso, si no, que debía de usar el tiempo lo mejor posible para que las cosas sucedieran como quería.


	68. Escenario Carmesi

_**De acuerdo, quizas hoy tambien subi el cap un poco tarde. Pero ahora fue por una razon en especial; y es que el final, lo hice de la mejor manera posible... Je, je je... ya veran a lo que me refiero... 7u7 En fin, espero que les guste el capitulo de esta semana, si es asi, espero que les motive el comentar. Y si no, o hubo algo que no concuerda, o un error... O... Los hizo enojar... 7u7 De igual manera espero que me lo hagan saber por medio de los comentarios. :D**_

 _ **En fin, comencemos con esto. La serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un Fan y para Fans con el unico proposito de entretener y alimentar el Fandom de la serie a pesar de que esta ya haya finalizado. Tambien, esta pensada sin animos de lucro.**_

 _ **Lector; Jejeje... Descuida, en breves esas respuestas se revelaran... 7u7 Que bien que te haya gustado el cap. Espero que siga siendo asi, jejeje... gracias por leer y comentar. :D  
**_

 _ **SonrisaDulce207; Si, lo se, todos extrañamos Gravity Falls... ;_; Pero, en fin, me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap anterior. Y lamento lo de tu celular... xD Se lo que se siente. Pero, dejando eso de lado, descuida, este cap promete mucho... O al menos, asi lo siento yo... y no lo digo solo por ser el Autor de las serie... X3 En fin, gracias por leer y comentar! Ademas de todo el apoyo que brindas a la serie! Espero que siga siendo asi! :D  
**_

 _ **AlquimistOHSO3; Jeje... Bueno, por orden. En lo que se refiere a la pareja del joven cazador, no te preocupes, falta poco para que la veas... XD Y en lo que se refiere al regalo de Paz, tranquilo, no lo he olvidado. Te recuerdo que esta en el unico cajon del escritorio de Dipper que esta bajo llave... :v Y finalmente, en lo que se refiere a mi dentista... Je, si, lo postergue, dado que tenia que prepararme para una exposicion que iba a dar en la escuela. Asi que, quizas vaya la proxima semana... :'v En fin, gracias por los animos, el apoyo y los buenos deseos, ademas de leer y comentar esta serie. Espero que sigas aqui por mucho mas tiempo! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 46: Escenario Carmesí**_

Pasaban caminando por el centro del pueblo mientras sus manos yacían tomadas y entrelazadas por los dedos, sus miradas se posaban en todo aquello que les llamase la atención con sobremanera; ya sea un pasaje consecutivo de carretas, las atracciones locales; como podían ser la exhibición de maniquíes con las prendas mas adecuadas para la celebración o una exhibición de cómo hacer salsa de tomate a la vieja escuela, claro que también les llamaba la atención las personas con acentos extraños. En fin, desde su perspectiva, todo era valido en ese momento. Se llegaban a detener casualmente para comer golosinas en uno que otro lugar, y no paraban de platicar sobre algunas cosas del pasado. Cosa que se habían prometido, pero por alguna que otra razón, se les fue imposible el poderlo hacer de forma amena. Claro que, esa ocasión fue una buena oportunidad para aquello.

Si, quizás tenían la inminente amenaza de que algo ocurriera esa misma tarde cuando el sol se ocultara tras las montañas; pero no por ello debían de desaprovechar la oportunidad de disfrutar el tiempo en esa celebración y menos cuando se encontraban en lo que parecía ser la calma antes de la tormenta. No paraban de platicar de las cosas que sucedieron en el tiempo que no se habían visto; hablando de las decisiones que tomaron, de las cosas que aprendieron, de sus nuevos gustos y aficiones. Mas, por alguna razón, muy dentro de la cabeza del joven castaño, algo le impedía contarle cosas privadas a la muchacha: unas cosas, que antes no había titubeado en contarle a cierta chica de ojos azules.

Pasaron a la biblioteca al mismo tiempo en que él negó con la cabeza con un poco de nerviosismo. No sabia por que, pero la imagen de la joven Northwest invadió sus pensamientos de forma asaltante, diciéndole a su corazón de que tenia algo mas que hacer además de tomar el globo de color azul que le estaban ofreciendo. Se mordió el labio inferior a la par en que daba pasos constantes en el interior del lugar, no tenia por que estar pensando en nada mas que en lo acordado en la mansión. Vigilar los alrededores en busca de algo peligroso o que indicara a todas luces de que se tratase de uno de los enmascarados.

- _Uno de ellos…_ \- Pensó en un intento de distraerse; uno bastante efectivo, ya que fue en ese momento cuando entro en cuenta de que bien podían aparecer ambos personajes. Se golpeo la frente con fuerza, llamando la atención de su acompañante, quien le miro con algo de asombro y desconcierto antes de que una de sus manos se posara en un libro que le había llamado la atención.- _Olvide que cuentan con la piedra Filosofal; se pueden curar de cualquier herida que tengan. Es mas, pudiese ser que inclusive se curara al instante de transportarse aquella noche que peleamos; y solamente no se hizo presente para que nos confiáramos._ \- Se regañaba a si mismo mientras pensaba en ese "pequeño" detalle.

-¿Dipper, te pasa al-?- Candy se vio interrumpida en su cuestionamiento, el castaño la jalo del brazo para llevarla a un pasillo oscuro en donde nadie pudiera verlos u oírlos.

-Olvide decirles algo a todos.- Se explico de forma rápida y nerviosa, generando que la joven de descendencia asiática le mirara perpleja.- Cuentan con la piedra Filosofal. Este día, pueden aparecer ambos enmascarados a pesar de que haya lastimado de gravedad al sujeto de mascara roja; y eso es gracias a que la piedra puede curar cualquier herida si solo se usa de la forma adecuada.- Y con ello, el nerviosismo acrecentó en la muchacha al igual que en el joven cazador de anomalías. Se miraron por un segundo, cuestionándose mentalmente el que hacer ahora que caían en cuenta de tan importante detalle.

-Mandémosle mensaje a todos, preguntemos donde están por que los queremos buscar para _pasear por el pueblo_ de esa manera no levantaremos sospecha alguna si alguien rastrea nuestras líneas telefónicas, por el día creerán que se trata solamente de una cita para pasar juntos la fiesta. Así, para cuando nos encontremos con todos, platicamos en persona y de una manera mas privada todo esto. Para que podamos modificar el plan de una forma que resulte al momento de llevarla a cabo; mas exacta.- Rápida, certera y con la cabeza fría, la deducción de la chica no hizo mas que sorprender y atontar al chico, quien le miraba ligeramente asombrado por su capacidad de rápida deducción.

-A-Ah, si… Ágamos eso…- Algo lento, le siguió de manera atenta a los pasos que daba la joven muchacha mientras caminaban en dirección de la salida, solamente para adentrarse a un callejón bastante oscuro donde ni un alma podría verlos aunque esta se encuentre de curiosa.- ¿C-Candy, p-porque nos metimos en este callejón?- Le cuestiono con ligera incomodidad de verse en ese lugar tan cerrado.

-Vaya, no venir por mas de un año te hace olvidar las cosas. Creí que recordarías que cualquier tecnología que no fuese de mil ochocientos sesenta y tres estaba estrictamente prohibida y cualquiera que sea sorprendido usándola, será mandado al cepo.- Le comentó al mismo tiempo en que de un dobles de su vestimenta extraía su teléfono celular.- Debemos de tener cuidado, si nos ven con esto, seguro nos arrestaran.- Argumentaba a la par que presionaba los botones de su aparato electrónico en un intento de contactar con la mayor cantidad de gente posible.

-Espera, ¿no los estaríamos poniendo en problemas a todos si les mandamos un mensaje? ¿O mas aun, tendrán acaso su celular?- Las preguntas que formulaba con un poco de escepticismo ni siquiera fueron contestadas por la muchacha al momento en que fueron hechas. Ya que esta, solamente se limito a mirar su dispositivo por unos segundos en espera de que algo importante, algo, que de lo que no tuvo que aguardar por mas de diez segundos.

-Ya me contestaron Mabel, Wendy, Ford y Gideon. Los tenemos que ver a todos en el museo de historia.- esa respuesta, sumado a que la chica le mostro la pantalla del teléfono donde aun se encontraba las contestaciones de todos, no hizo mas que ponerle una expresión confundida al joven, una que se vio en la necesidad que quitar- El año pasado acordamos en ocultar nuestros celulares entre nuestra ropa y mantenerlo en vibrador. Bueno, la mayoría, Gideon no vino, pero se lo hicimos saber cuando lo vimos en la escuela, poco antes de que terminaran las clases.- Para sus oídos sonaba perfectamente coherente, pero aun con eso, no pudo cambiar su rostro que reflejaba un leve fastidio.

-Vaya, me siento excluido.- Resoplo con su característico mal humor.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa?- Eso, y no se podía mentir, no se lo esperaba. Por lo que, la única manera en que vio posible el mostrar su asombro, fue poniendo un rostro que lo dijera de forma clara, mientras que, acompañaba a esa expresión con un movimiento de su dedo índice; levantándolo en seña de querer argumentar algo a su favor junto con su boca abierta, pero después cerrando la misma a la par que contraía para si su dedo.

-De acuerdo, bien jugado.- Admitió su derrota en esa discusión de la manera mas calmada posible; puesto que tenia la razón la joven, si de alguien era la culpa de que no le hubieran contado de ese detalle, es por que en ningún momento se molesto en preguntar mas haya de lo simple y común. Por lo que, usando toda su serenidad posible, medito por un momento en su lugar, buscando que de ningún modo, su enojo se hiciera presente: mas que nada, por que desde que llegó a una conclusión no muy satisfactoria en la comodidad de su habitación, prefirió tomar la solución de controlar mejor su temperamento. Respiro y suspiro de forma lenta, para acto seguido, voltear a ver a la asiática con expresión neutra.- Sera mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, entre mas rápido les contemos ese detalle, mas rápido llegaremos a un plan mas acorde a nuestra situación.- De un paso en su dirección logro tomarle de la mano, acto seguido, ambos salieron de su escondrijo para poder emprender la calmada retirada en dirección del establecimiento mencionado.

Pasaban entre todos los animales de granja que se encontraban en las calles aun lado de sus respectivos dueños que les acariciaban de una manera agradable y sin percibir acaso a quienes se movían entre ellos con un seño de preocupación que explicaba perfectamente su rápido andar. Y él lo agradecía, ya que, al ser de esa manera, nadie prestaba particular atención en su atuendo; mas en concreto, en aquellas mangas de su abrigo que tenia que doblar para que le permitieran a sus manos asomarse ligeramente por las mismas. Su frente estaba fruncida con un poco de enojo: no por cualquier cosa que alguien le pudiese decir, si no, por fue demasiado incauto al no pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que uno de los dos personajes que eran los protagonistas de sus preocupaciones; supiera algo sobre alquimia medicinal. Lo mas básico era suficiente, solamente bastaba con que supiera de la composición del cuerpo humano para que tan peligroso artefacto pudiera ser usado para curar o modificar, dependiendo de la sanidad mental de quien la usara.

Cruzaron por encima del pequeño puente que les ayudaba a pasar de una manera segura el rio de la zona; era extrañamente peculiar el pueblo de Gravity Falls, pero aun así, no era nada realmente sorprendente y que tomara mas de unos segundos haciendo discusión en sus pensamientos. Lo que en verdad le generaba una pequeña sorpresa, era divisar aun lado del establecimiento acordado y a poca distancia de la orilla del rio, a todos los participes de la misión; sin excepción alguna, todos los que habían acordado el plan la tarde anterior se encontraban esperando por ese par.

-¿Cómo llegaron, todos, tan rápido?- Soltó de la mano a su acompañante solamente para alzar sus dos extremidades a la altura de su pecho con la intención de generar énfasis a su pregunta.

-Pues, nosotras estábamos cerca cuando nos mandaron el mensaje.- Se apresuro por contestar la chica de cabellos rubios que vestía con un atuendo bastante parecido a uno usado en el pasado; pero claro, siendo este confeccionado para su edad actual. Además, de que las botas usadas en esa ocasión eran de cuero marrón y las mangas del vestido iban un poco mas arriba que hacia tiempo. Y aunque su vestimenta le transportara al pasado por un instante, su indiferencia que mostraba que seguía en el presente: cosa que no entendía, ¿por qué ella no se atrevía a verle a los ojos? Y otra cosa que se incrustaba con mucha fuerza en su mente era, ¿por qué sentía tanta atracción a ella en ese momento? ¿por qué sentía la necesidad de ir hacia ella y tomarle de la cintura solamente para acercarla a su cuerpo y robarle un beso? No lo sabia, pero suprimió lo mejor posible esos deseos.

-Pues, Stanley y yo estábamos por salir de la mansión, pero como nos llego a tiempo el mensaje; les avisamos también a ellos- Ford señalaba a su camarada y la pareja del misterio; el científico de seis dedos se encontraba vistiendo un traje color ocre digno de la época y que daba a relucir que se encontraba cómodo sin importar que tan ajustados se vieran el chaleco, los pantalones o inclusive, la camisa- Y como habíamos pedido un auto de la época para esta ocasión, no nos entretuvimos mucho en el camino.- Termino de narrar a la par que sacaba de su chaleco, un reloj de bolsillo de chapa dorada, aparentemente, para corroborar lo dicho.

-Si, nosotros casi nos ponemos a trabajar si no es por que antes de empezar; el señor Pines entró al laboratorio para avisarnos que nos veníamos para el centro.- Comentó el joven hispano a la par que abrazaba por la cintura a su novia. Ambos, vistiendo como una pareja de pueblerinos acomodados.- Y terminando esto, quizás pasemos a ver como esta Abuelita en su puesto de tartas.- Señalo con dirección al otro lado de la calle, donde en un local se encontraban varias mujeres mayores horneando dichos postres; y una de las mismas, era la abuela del hombre quien movió la mano en un gesto de saludo cuando la voltearon a ver entre todos.

-Por mi parte, acababa de salir de casa cuando vibro mi teléfono. Solo camine un poco hasta llegar aquí.- Sin motivación, Gideon demostraba lo muy poco que le importaba la situación en la que estaban. Ya que no veía razón para encontrarse ahí habiendo un pueblo que vigilar del posible ataque de un lunático. Metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla viejo, que hacia juego con una camisa de la época color café claro y que tenia detalles de tiras de tela en el final de sus mangas: una prenda bastante parecida a la que se encontraba usando el varonil Dan, que pasaba por ahí por casualidad y que no deparo en saludar a los presentes con un gesto sencillo de mano; aunque la única en saludarle de forma efusiva, fue su hija pelirroja, quien se encontraba aun lado de la muchacha con aparato dental.

La pelirroja, se encontraba vestida de una manera parecida a la de su padre; solo que con la diferencia de que se encontraba usando una camisa roja en ves de marrón y que no se encontraba usando pantalones de mezclilla, si no que, usaba una falda larga del mismo color con un corsé negro y como ultimo detalle, unas botas que hacían juego con dicha prenda. Mientras que, Mabel y Grenda se mantenían vestidas con un conjunto de ropa parecido al de las demás chicas del pueblo, pero con la diferencia de encontrarse usándolos con sus colores favoritos. Y sin inmutarse, manteniendo siempre la compostura, el joven Vizconde que se encontraba abrazando a su chica por la cintura, hacia gala de un uniforme militar de la época, un abrigo azul oscuro con varios botones dorados; un pantalón del mismo tomo con una franja negra que le llegaba de la cintura a la bastilla, pasando por los costados de la prenda. También usaba una camisa blanca, y zapatos negros; pero, lo que mas resaltaba de todo lo que usaba, era la espada que se mantenía en su cintura, sujeta por un arnés de piel y su funda que era del mismo metal que el mango. Finalmente, la pareja de tendencias góticas; y que solamente se mantenía a una distancia prudente observando todo, yacían portando prendas de sepultureros, muy al estilo de la fecha festejada.

-En cualquier caso, joven Pines, ¿que era lo que nos quería decir?- El anciano McGucket, siempre viendo por que el muchacho no se distrajera en algo mas que no fuera el tema a tratar, le hablo con la esperanza de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento; uno que al parecer, era el único que lo notaba. Y vaya que lo hacia, notaba como se perdía cada vez mas en su mente, como discutiendo consigo mismo de algo de vital importancia, ¿tan grave era eso que debían de hablar?

-A-Ah, oh, si, claro. Eso, bueno, digamos que se me paso mencionar la posibilidad de que los dos enmascarados estén actuando al mismo tiempo igual que la vez de la invocación de Samael.- Se rascaba la nuca a la vez en que decía aquello. Su imagen era algo cómica para su hermana; quien casi se ríe por ver que las mangas de su abrigo le quedaban demasiado largas, pero, se contuvo la risa al verse enterada de una noticia que los obligo a todos a moverse un poco mas cerca del rio y cubriéndose en todo momento bajo la sombra de un árbol. El anciano ex loco del pueblo extrajo de su bolsillo un pequeño artefacto rectangular con un botón, el cual, al presionarlo, generaba un pequeño zumbido.

-Así evitaremos que algún transmisor o cualquier instrumento que sirva para amplificar la frecuencia de nuestras voces, nos grave o comunique nuestra conversación.- Expreso con una mueca de seriedad.

-Bien. Ahora, muchacho, explícate como es debido. Nos dijiste que esa vez que peleaste con el enmascarado de rojo, le hiciste una herida demasiado severa en el hombro y la palma.- Refunfuño el anciano de traje negro carbón que se encontraba un poco nervioso por estar en el pueblo en esa, no tan grata, fecha. Stan, además de lo mencionado, veía a todos lados en busca de cualquier curioso que se encontrase mirándolos de lejos.

-Y lo hice. Ambos terminamos algo heridos, claro que él mas, pero, la piedra filosofal puede curar cualquier herida si solo se tiene un poco de conocimiento medico.- Jugaba con sus dedos a la par que ocultaba su ojo derecho debajo de ese cristal sin aumento y el izquierdo, por debajo de sus mechones rebeldes de pelo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas. Es verdad- Ford se golpeaba en la frente mientras mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, haciéndole notar a cierta asiática el excesivo parecido que tenia este con el joven a su lado- no podemos darnos el lujo de dar mas paseos por el pueblo. Así que cada equipo deberá tomar su puesto de una vez, pero ahora, con la modificación de que el grupo que ira al Oeste se dispersaran por el camino, uno cada seiscientos metros de distancia a partir del centro. Lo mismo será para nosotros, y Stanley- teniendo a su hermano cerca, le fue sencillo susurrarle algo al oído a modo de secreto sin que nadie les escuchara- asegúrate de estar en el punto indicado. No quiero que ninguno de los chicos resulte herido.- La mirada seria que se dedicaban ambos ancianos era tal, que sabían perfectamente que no necesitaban decirse nada mas, solamente, procurar que fueran los dos únicos que se encontrasen en la zona señalada; claro que, siendo acompañados por los dos peligrosos criminales quizás.

-En ese caso… No esperaremos hasta el atardecer, si no, ¿que nos pondremos en formación desde ahora? ¿Y así desperdiciamos la oportunidad de encontrarlos andando por el pueblo en estas cuatro horas que tenemos hasta el momento clave?- Candy, algo brusca, expresó aquello con algo de enfado.

-No creo que estén andando como si nada por el pueblo.- Enfatizo la joven de dorados cabellos mientras veía a su amiga de frente mientras que a todo momento sostenía una mirada bastante seria.

-No. Pero te recuerdo que aun no sabemos como le hacen para moverse por el pueblo sin que nadie los vea. Dudo mucho que usen a cada rato la piedra para crear portales.- Le regaño la joven de lentes a la par que se los acomodaba de forma deductiva; claro que todo eso sucedía de la manera mas extraña para cierto castaño que se encontraba en medio de la escena de conflicto. Y por supuesto, el resto de las personas en aquel grupo no lograban conjeturar ningún movimiento que les ayudase a terminar con esa discusión que apenas había empezado; pero que daba luces de extenderse con sobremanera si se les permitía. Aunque, no fue necesario de idear de una manera de separarlas, alguien mas lo hizo por ellos.

-Muy bien, aguarden un momento.- Dipper ponía ambos brazos en medio de las chicas, generando que con los mismos, la distancia entre ellas acrecentara. Cosa que mostraba no ser una buena idea; ahora menos al ver las fulminantes miradas de las jóvenes muchachas.- Digo- expresaba ahora con ambas extremidades fuera de una zona peligrosa que veía claramente- si, quizás no sepamos si ellos usan una manera extra para cambiar de posición en el pueblo, pero por eso mismo estará McGucket, Soos y Melody vigilando el pueblo desde la mansión.- aquellas palabras fueron expresadas con dirección a la joven asiática, quien le miraba atenta a que agregara algo mas.- Y si bien eso es así, tampoco nos vendría mal estar patrullando el pueblo en busca de algo fuera de lo normal. Ya que, si no mal recuerdo, la ves anterior; el enmascarado de rojo sirvió de distracción; puede que lleguen a emplear el mismo método en esta ocasión, así que debemos de estar atentos a cualquier cosa peligrosa que pueda suceder. Claro que, eso seria de una manera en especifico- de alguna u otra forma, la discusión que habían creado ese par de chicas se había transformado en la entrada clave a otro dato que puede que llegasen a usar a su favor- si es que, de alguna u otra forma nos encontramos con uno de los enmascarados, dependiendo de donde es que nos lo encontremos; es muy probable que el lugar al que se tendría que ir a impedir sus planes, seria en sentido contrario.- Su voz se había vuelto seria al igual que su expresión, cosa que les indicaba a los presentes de que aquello debía de ser tomado en serio.

-¿A que te refieres?- Indago el joven Valentino, pensando en que aquello ya era demasiado confuso y algo difícil de comprender.

-Se refiere; a que uno de los dos criminales puede servir de cebo, para que el otro pueda actuar de manera libre mientras nosotros seguimos el señuelo, lejos claro, del lugar al que debemos de ir.- Stanley le robó las palabras de la boca a su gemelo, quien se mantuvo con las fauces abiertas al ver la capacidad de deducción por parte de su hermano. Pero no por ello se quedo sin comentar.

-Y con eso en mente, podemos darnos una modificación mas exacta con respecto a sus preocupaciones.- Esas ultimas palabras las mencionaba mientras miraba de manera detenida al par de chicas, quienes se encontraban expectantes a lo que pudiera decir.- Stanley y yo nos mantendremos esperando en nuestros respectivos puntos de encuentro, mientras que; en caso del lado Oeste; ustedes- se volteo a ver a la pareja de tendencias góticas- esperaran a una distancia de seiscientos metros mientras se mantienen ocultos. No se moverán de ahí, a no ser que Fiddleford se los indique. Mabel,- se volteo a su sobrina- tu y las chicas de tu grupo inspeccionaran la zona Oeste del pueblo en busca de algo fuera de lo normal- lo ultimo lo pensó un poco- bueno, fuera de lo normal en este día.- Aclaró a la par que la chica de frenos asentía con la mirada.- Por nuestro lado, a la misma distancia que con ellos, ustedes dos se encontraran ocultos y esperando por cualquier cosa.- Ordenó mirando a Gideon y a Grenda; quienes pusieron una expresión de no agradarles la idea.- No quiero que se distraigan, por eso están juntos.- Expresó sin mucho pesar.- Mientras que, Dipper, tu junto con Candy y Marius, harán guardia en la zona Este del pueblo, y recuerden- el joven castaño suspiro y se dijo a si mismo las palabras que ya sabia que serian pronunciadas- si los encuentran, avisen por medio de un mensaje de celular. Todos los tenemos con nosotros, ocultos, pero los tenemos.- La mirada determinada del científico les indicaba a los jóvenes muchachos que eso no se trataba de un tema que debían de tomarse a la ligera; por lo que, consientes de lo que significaba la situación, asintieron con un movimiento firme de cabeza.

Se separaron en menos tiempo del que les llevó reunirse y plantear toda la situación que vieron frustrante ante su primera planeación. Los más jóvenes caminaron con rumbo a sus respectivos lugares para resguardar. Mientras que la pareja del Misterio caminó con rumbo al ostentoso hogar del nuevo magnate del pueblo, el cual aún se mantenía pensativo por lo que acababa de discutirse. Y, finalmente, los dos gemelos ancianos que compartían un parentesco en sus nombres al igual que sus sobrinos; se quedaron debajo de ese árbol, meditativos y algo ensimismados con respecto a lo ocurrido.

-Lo mejor será que estemos listos para cualquier cosa.- Espetó el mayor al mismo tiempo en que, de entre los dobleces de sus ropas, extraía un arma de estilo futurista y hermana de la que él estaba acostumbrado a usar.- Si nos es posible, evitemos que los chicos peleen.- Le pasó aquel peculiar objeto a su gemelo, quién se lo guardó entre sus prendas sin dudarlo ni un momento.

-Sigues siendo demasiado conservador.- Le regañó.- Te recuerdo que nosotros ya estamos algo viejos y ellos, o al menos Dipper, ha demostrado ser más hábil que antes. Tenle confianza al chico.- Pidió al mismo tiempo en que le recriminaba con la mirada, regañándole por su falta de consideración con respecto a ese tema en particular.

-Lo se. Sé que es fuerte; que son fuertes, pero aún así no quiero dejar que se pongan en peligro esos chicos.- Mostró un rostro algo acomplejado, recordando lo significativo que era el hacer todo bien.

-Bueno, de igual manera tendrás que pedirle ayuda al muchacho. Digo, quien tiene esa piedra roja, es él.- Se mostraba desinteresado con respecto a ese dato, ya que daba por sentado el hecho de que el chico aún tenía entre sus manos la trampa para los maniáticos; claro, al menos eso pensaba hasta el momento en que una mano se alzó en su dirección, mostrándole una piedra de tonalidad rojo bermellón: que descansaba en su palma abierta. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al momento de apreciar aquel peculiar objeto, y sin dudar, cambio la posición de su mirada en su gemelo, manteniendo claro, un ceño de incredulidad.

-La cree anoche, claro que me costó un poco buscar la piedra en ese eterno bosque que nos rodea por completo, pero, una vez hecho eso, solamente basto con hacer una transmutación de reflejo.- Era simple para él decirlo. Pero no fácil de entender para su hermano; mismo que se quedo procesando lo dicho por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente capto lo dicho.

-Espera, ¿Sabes hacer lo mismo que Dipper y el loco de la otra noche?- Por un segundo, el científico de seis dedos se descoloco por la formulación de dicha interrogativa, pero al momento de captarla, no hizo más que fruncir el ceño con indiferencia.

-¿Quien creíste que fue la persona que dejó los libros de alquimia en el laboratorio? ¿Mabel?- Sarcástico, vociferó esa ofensa en contra del intelecto del hombre a su lado.- Desde hace años que se acerca de la alquimia, Stanley.- Empezó a caminar con rumbo a su punto de encuentro.- Y de igual manera, la practique bastantes veces; las suficientes como para que se me quedaran grabados en la cabeza varias formulas alquímicas.- No quiso prestar mayor atención a nada mas que a sus propias preocupaciones, por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se perdió en las calles del pueblo; deseando que las cosas salieran lo mejor posible. Por su parte, el hermano menor y ex dueño de la trampa turística mas llamativa del lugar; se quedo estático por unos segundos; ya que pensaba en lo que acababa de decirle su gemelo. Y tras unos instantes, lo único que pudo hacer, fue soltar un suspiro algo cansado.

-Siento que, esta tarde todos terminaremos de una manera que no queremos.- Predijo en sus últimos momentos bajo la fresca sombra del árbol que tenia detrás, y, sin nada mas que hacer; se dispuso a llevar a cabo la misma acción de encaminarse con dirección a cierto lugar determinado. Por supuesto, no sin antes voltear la cabeza al despejado cielo azul y en el cual reinaba un potente sol amarillento en una posición que indicaba, sin lugar a dudas, que ya era algo entrada la tarde, quizás, las cuatro o cinco de la misma. Había pasado un buen rato evitando estar en el pueblo, pero al final, de una u otra forma, termino posando sus pies en el mismo.

Lo cual germinó en una sorpresa algo atónita para su ser; ya que al instante en que se acerco a la zona céntrica del lugar, fue capaz de divisar la gran cantidad de gente que había en los alrededores y que formaban tumultos algo incomodos para su parecer. ¿Qué indicaba todo eso? Solo una cosa, no eran las cuatro o cinco de la tarde, si no que eran las tres de la misma. Aun tenia un largo día por recorrer, aunque, al menos lo podría sobrellevar si se juntaba con el grupo de jóvenes que conocía a la perfección y que se mantenían a una distancia prudente de la tarima en la que se encontraban los integrantes de la familia fundadora del pueblo.

-Pensé que estarían haciendo guardia de una vez. Digo, los vi demasiado ansiosos.- Se burlo desde sus espaldas, logrando que se voltearan a verle de una forma algo mecánica. Dipper, junto con su hermana gemela y el resto de sus amigos; exceptuando los cuatro que tenían que permanecer a cierta distancia de los puntos indicados en sus planes, se encontraban sumergidos en sus pensamientos y obviamente fueron tomados desprevenidos.

-Tío Stan, me sorprendiste…- Argumentó su sobrina nieta preferida mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre su esternón. A la altura de su corazón.

-¿No deberías de estar ya en donde quedaron tu y tío Ford?- Recriminó el joven cazador de anomalías, quien a pesar de ocultarlo bien, ante los ojos del anciano sin lugar a dudas se notaba que fue tomado con la guardia baja. Algo que por cierto, indicaba ante su aguda mente, que se encontraba con los sentidos sensibles ante cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal.

-Aun tengo tiempo para llegar. Además, me llama la atención el por que siguen aquí.- Les confesó a la par que recorría con sus ojos todo aquello que había a sus alrededores.

-Bueno, eso se debe a que Paz pensó que seria una buena idea el usar el discurso de presentación como carnada. Ya que cree que es un momento indicado para que uno de los enmascarados quiera venir a llamar la atención con la intención de alejarnos del lugar en donde se va a efectuar lo que sea que planean hacer.- Mabel explicaba aquello como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, y por supuesto, ante la percepción del mayor, le fue imposible pasar por alto el hecho de que cierta asiática fruncía el ceño, probablemente, por algo que estaba por pasar.

-De hecho, es un muy buen plan.- Ahí estaba, las palabras del joven castaño eran probablemente lo que la chica temía escuchar, y efectivamente, aquella muchacha no hizo mas que resoplar por lo bajo a la par que desviaba la mirada al suelo.- Esperemos que se aparezca, aunque, también tengo mis dudas. Hasta ahora no se han mostrado ante los habitantes del pueblo, y eso solamente dice algo en concreto…- Sin previo aviso, fue interrumpido de forma súbita. El bullicio acrecentaba por parte del publico a su alrededor, dado que; al frente de todos ellos, la chica Northwest.

Todos posaron sus miradas en ella, incluso cierto joven que se quedo a un lado de su anciano familiar, quien le miraba desde arriba con una ceja arqueada. Notando sus mejillas rojas, las pupilas dilatadas, la boca semi abierta. Suspiro con algo de humor por la derrota que estaba por encontrarse consigo; y sin pensar mucho mas en la apuesta que se había dado cuenta que perdió, se escabullo en silencio con dirección a su lugar de trabajo. Ahí no habría nada mas por lo cual se quedaría, ninguno de los dos dementes se atrevería a pasar por ahí, al menos, por ese momento.

Por su parte, la única persona que pudo haberse dado cuenta de ese escape improvisado, ni siquiera volteo a verle, solamente se mantenía ahí; estático, viendo de primer plano el como la joven chica de dorados cabellos se mostraba al pueblo con una sonrisa sincera a la par en que los invitaba a disfrutar de la celebración, a que participaran en todas las actividades, a que socializaran; simplemente, no lo podía soportar, por algún motivo que no entendía, quería estar a su lado mientras sostenía su mano. Negó con fuerza a la par de que sus cabellos se sacudían con fiereza por la manera tan brusca de agitar su cabeza; se volteo con dirección a cualquier otro lado, pensando en que estaría mejor si fuera a patrullar de una vez aquellos alrededores.

Mas, las alabanzas llegaron a un punto en que le fue imposible retirarse, la familia "fundadora" yacía bajando del estrado a la par en que saludaban a todas las personas a su alrededor e intercambiaban palabras de convivencia. Se veían felices, amigables, pero mas que nada, como un núcleo familiar mas. Dato, que le hizo sonreír, de forma involuntaria, se rasco la nuca con algo de vergüenza y pena ajena; no sabia por que: pero de la nada, ya no se quería ir de ahí, no al menos sin las demás personas que conformaban su equipo. No podía simplemente desobedecer lo pedido por su mentor por no querer admitir algo que desconocía en su interior, algo que, por alguna razón, le hacia pensar en unas palabras que le fueron dichas hace poco por alguien cercano, pero, por mas que lo intentaba, no lograba concretar de manera certera; lo que se le había dicho, y por supuesto, tampoco daba con el "quien" se lo comentó.

Pacifica al poco tiempo se reunió con su grupo de amigos, se veía sonrojada por la euforia de animar al pueblo de esa manera tan especial. Aunque, la mueca de su rostro se difumino un poco; casi hasta llegar al punto en que estuvo a punto de borrarse, y eso, solamente por una acción en especifico. Por el como, su amiga de cabellera oscura caminó con completa tranquilidad hasta quedar aun lado de cierto castaño, pero, como si la acción no fuera ya suficiente para su persona, también tuvo que apreciar de primer plano, el como ella se sujetaba de su brazo; haciéndoles ver como si fueran una pareja mas de adolescentes. Empezaron a platicar de algo que no escucho; o no le importo, la verdad, a sus ojos no había diferencia. Simplemente, se negó a hacer algo o a moverse de su lugar; solamente, se quedo mirando de reojo el como se sonreían el uno al otro con normalidad.

Apretó los dientes casi al punto de que le dolerían, pero no llego a tal punto por que una mano amigable se posó sobre su hombro; Mabel le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera, que a la vez era una tranquilizante, también tenia cierto toque pensativo. Su hermano, si no se decidía pronto, entraría a la zona donde su temor se volvería realidad; y ella lo sabia claramente, por que, entendía a la perfección a sus amigas. Mas, nada podía hacer, prometió ser neutral, y lo seria. Hasta el final.

La gente se esparcía para poder retirarse a sus actividades planeadas para aquel día, por lo que, de forma discreta, los jóvenes se quedaron en un punto donde no molestasen a nadie, solamente esperando a no ser vistos mientras ellos lo veían todo. Pero a pesar de eso, no divisaban rastro alguno de los criminales que buscaban atacar al pueblo. Solamente, el paso normal de gente normal, claro que si esa definición serbia para los pobladores de ese valle, pero, el caso en ese momento era que no había ni siquiera una huella de algo en particular. Por lo que, impulsados a llevar a cabo su misión, con una mirada determinada entre ellos bastó para armarse de un valor que no creían tener. Uno que ayudaba bastante a su pensamiento ahora que estaban por encaminarse en busca de unos sujetos en particular.

Su caminata por el pueblo no se hizo esperar mucho. Mantenían paso firme ambos equipos, y mientras el de Mabel iba platicando de unas cuantas cosas a la par en que; de forma sutil miraban hasta en el mas pequeño recoveco del pueblo, el equipo de Dipper se encontraba en silencio, pero de igual manera, apreciando hasta la mas oscura esquina del los lugares por los que pasaban.

Marius iba con la cabeza ligeramente agachada; sabia la razón del por que separarlo de su novia, pero simplemente no lo aceptaba por una sola razón, y esa misma era que; Ford dejó que Robbie y Tambry fueran juntos a hacer guardia. Simplemente, algo que su mente aun no lograba captar por completo, dado que si bien Grenda y él tenían momentos un poco fuera de lugar, ambos se sabían controlar mas que la gótica pareja. O al menos, eso creía, nunca los había visto actuar de manera inadecuada en publico desde que les conoció. Y el joven pelirrojo seguiría pensando en ello, si no fuese por que sin previo aviso, su querido amigo se freno en seco, a poco antes de llegar a la torre de agua. El sol casi los comenzaba a golpear de lado, indicando que eran cerca de las cinco y media de la tarde, faltaba aun algo de tiempo para la puesta de sol. Pero, ahí estaba él, aquel joven que mas contacto había tenido con el par de enfermos mentales solamente permanecía de pie, mirando a la nada de una manera consternada y sin que nadie se lo esperase, un silencio gobernó todo a su alrededor, permitiéndoles escuchar claramente el sonido de una pesada piedra siendo arrastrada.

La consternación del muchacho no hizo mas que acrecentar con ello, tanto así, que el impulso de correr se apodero de sus piernas y regreso sobre sus propios pasos, doblando a la derecha en el momento justo para poder adentrarse a un pasadizo algo angosto. Sus acompañantes ni siquiera preguntaron o se discutieron el por que hacia eso, solamente le siguieron lo mas de cerca posible. Dos segundos corriendo por el pasaje bastaron para doblar nuevamente a la derecha y adentrarse a un callejón sin salida que estaba hecho únicamente por ladrillo, en el que serian las únicas personas que se encontrasen en su interior, de no ser; obviamente, por un cuarto integrante.

A cinco metros de distancia del joven castaño, yacía de pie; un hombre de vestimentas completamente negras, con las manos cubiertas por un par de guantes de cuero negro; y que ocultaba su rostro tras una mascara de ogro color azul. Nadie se movía ni decía nada, solamente se quedaron de pie mientras procesaban las cosas a una velocidad increíble. Una brisa veraniega sopló de improvisto, meciendo con fuerza las ropas todos los presentes, y para cuando hubo terminado, alguien realizo el primer movimiento.

Dipper alzo su brazo derecho desde su costado, sin siquiera quitar sus ojos del peligroso sujeto; y acto seguido, una bastón hecho con hojas de pino se formó en su palma. El mismo procedimiento de la vez pasada, aunque, para curiosidad del criminal; ahora la invocación no era aquella barra que asemejaba a una hoja de espada, si no, que era mas un arma para inmovilizar. Pero no tuvo tiempo de apreciar mas al joven muchacho, a su lado, otro mas se colocaba al mismo tiempo en que desenfundaba una centelleante espada. Ambos muchachos optaron por poner su guardia en alto, ocultando tras sus espaldas a cierta joven de lentes que extraía de manera discreta su teléfono celular, con la finalidad de mandar un mensaje de alerta a todos los participantes del plan. Claro, eso le era imposible de ver al sujeto, quien al verse en la situación en la que tendría que lidiar con el par de chicos, decidió agitar un poco las cosas.

De un salto hacia atrás logro aferrarse a una saliente de la pared, en la cual, y gracias a una simple contracción muscular en su zona abdominal, alzo las piernas a la par en que giraba sobre un solo punto de su cuerpo, colocándose de una manera bastante habilidosa encima del techo mas cercano. Para después, empezar a correr con dirección al bosque, mas exactamente, hacia el Este del mismo.

El par de jóvenes no perdieron el tiempo y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, corrieron en su persecución, uno; subiendo de forma rápida a la par que sin contratiempo alguno, el otro, con un poco de esfuerzo logro escalar, aunque lo hizo de una manera falta de gracia y con bastante torpeza, pero, la cuestión era perseguir al criminal.

-¡Candy! ¡Ya sabes que hacer!- Grito el chico de ojos grises al mismo tiempo en que mantenía el paso sobre la azotea del lugar al que estaban invadiendo sin consentimiento de sus dueños; pero, no era momento para eso, o al menos, no se trataba de algo verdaderamente significativo. Lo que realmente importaba en ese momento, era detener al enmascarado.

-¡Si! ¡Yo me ocupo!- Le grito poco antes de salir del callejón a toda prisa mientras se aseguraba de no mostrar su dispositivo móvil. Y, en ese preciso instante, los celulares de un albino, un par de castañas, una pelirroja, una pareja gótica, una rubia, tres ancianos y una pareja mayor; vibraron con fuerza: indicándoles a cada uno de ellos que algo estaba pasando.

 _ **Encima del tejado de una casa cualquiera;**_

Dipper se abalanzo en contra del sujeto mientras sostenía su arma tomándola con ambas manos por el final de la misma, lanzando un ataque contundente hacia abajo, con la esperanza de que golpeara de forma directa en contra de la cabeza de su contrincante. Pero, este mismo, rápido como nadie a quien hubiera enfrentado antes, extrajo de la manga de su gabardina; una porra retráctil que se desplego con un simple movimiento de muñeca, y con la cual, defendió la arremetida en su contra. La mano izquierda, libre en ese instante, no hizo mas que sacar otra arma parecida de la misma manera. Solamente para poder repetir la misma acción de antes, pero ahora cubriendo su costado de una fría hoja de acero que se acerco peligrosamente a su cuerpo. Ambos muchachos no mostraban ni un signo de retirarse para formar una estrategia o para sentir temor al menos; ambos, solamente mostraban una férrea determinación.

El criminal empujo con fuerza sus armas, lanzando con las mismas a sus agresores; quienes cayeron de pie a una distancia razonable, la suficiente como para que no se sintiese presionado y pudiera idear una manera de quedarse a solas con el castaño. Ya que, debía de ver por su cuenta aquello que su compañero le mencionó desde la primera vez que este interfirió en sus planes. Mas, las cosas se comenzaban a sentir bastante calientes en ese instante; ambos muchachos corrieron en direcciones opuestas mientras le rodeaban, clásica técnica para ataque simultaneo, la conocía bien. Tanto que, ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de voltear para agacharse y esquivar muy a penas un bastón que paso rozando su cabeza encapuchada. Mas, si tuvo un poco de dificultad al ver que esos dos jóvenes al parecer se coordinaban bien, demasiado, de hecho.

Una estocada por parte de Marius le hizo girarse mientras aun se encontraba encorvado, pero, lo hizo con una de sus armas contundentes alzadas en dirección del vizconde; logrando desviar su contienda y a la vez en que realizaba aquello, su mano izquierda paso por dentro de los pies del castaño al mismo tiempo en que aun sostenía la barra de metal; un brusco movimiento fue lo ultimo que basto para alzarse y golpear con su hombro izquierdo al joven cazador de lo paranormal; y con ello, lanzarlo en dirección a donde hacia poco se encontraba el joven austriaco; quien por cierto, dejo pasar preso de su propio impulso en dirección a donde hacia poco había estado el chico Pines.

Esto hubiera sido el fin para cualquier aficionado, pero no era el caso para ese par, quienes sin pensarlo demasiado, lanzaron ataques en su dirección aun cuando seguían cayendo. Marius, basto con girarse con fuerza sobre si mismo aun estando a mitad del aire, mientras que, Dipper giro sobre su propio centro de gravedad para poder tomar su bastón de uno de sus extremos a modo de una larga espada. El ataque fue el mismo, pero a diferentes puntos. Un golpe en horizontal; el de la espada, con dirección a sus rodillas, y el del bastón; con rumbo a su nuca. Tan precipitado fue todo, que su única escapatoria fue saltar y agacharse al mismo tiempo; esquivando las arremetidas muy a penas.

Los dos adolescentes chocaron de forma precipitada al suelo, pero ambos cayeron sobre sus espadas; cosa que les permitió rodar sobre la áspera superficie de una manera rápida y casi de comando. Logrando que, en menos de lo que se lo esperaba el hombre enmascarado, esos dos ya estaban de nueva cuenta con sus guardias en alto. Empuñando sus armas a modo de no verse intimidados ni siquiera un poco, y por si fuera poco, acrecentando aun mas la intimidación que transpiraban. El viento de nueva cuenta sopló con fuerza, el criminal se ponía de pie tras haber caído en cuclillas, y solamente se limitaba a estar en medio de ese par tan peculiar mientras les miraba con cautela y de reojo. Soltó un suspiro sonoro, esa parte de su trabajo, seria todo, menos fácil.

 _ **En la mansión McGucket-Pines;**_

Fiddleford, ex loco del pueblo se encontraba paseando de un lado a otro sus par de ojos por encima de una pantalla. Indagaba con fuerza todo lo que veía, mientras que, a sus lados, la pareja que le acompaño desde el inicio, hacían lo posible por vigilar las demás zonas potenciales de peligro. Pero claro, su trabajo era un poco distinto. Solamente se mantenía vigilando de forma certera la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo en un techo que daba cerca de los limites de la zona residencial del pueblo.

No quitaba su vista de encima de aquel criminal. En inicio consideraba la posibilidad de que se tratase del mismo enmascarado de rojo que, solamente jugaba con sus mentes al decir que tenia un compañero; pero con el poco tiempo que pudo verlo y saber de él por parte de la joven Corduroy; quien le había visto cuando le hirieron de gravedad, y comparándolo con el sujeto con el que se estaba peleando en ese preciso instante; sin lugar a dudas, eran dos personas distintas.

Tensó la mandíbula con algo de enfado, esa contienda estaba extendiéndose a un nivel que sin lugar a dudas, solamente lograba sacarle de quicio. Pero, no podía simplemente actuar por impulso, solamente, podía actuar de forma consiente y estratégica. Extrajo su celular de su bolsillo, presionó los botones tan rápido como pudo, y envió un texto a los correspondientes para su próxima contienda. Vio de nueva cuenta la pantalla que permanecía delante suyo, apreciando que lentamente, conforme se daba un intercambio de golpes, seguían avanzando con una dirección en especifico. Fue cuando notó aquello, cuando se decidió a hacer algo en especifico. Terminó de mandar el mensaje que se encontraba redactando para poder proceder a marcar un numero en particular.

-¡Ford! ¡Dipper y Marius están peleando sobre los techos de las casa contra el enmascarado de Azul, se están moviendo en tu dirección!- Le grito al momento de que sintió como le contestaban.

- _¡Si, lo se! ¡Estoy ya de camino hacia su posición! ¡Candy me mantiene informado de la situación, ya que los sigue desde abajo!_ \- Le contestó, y a juzgar por su entrecortada voz y la falta de aliento, sabia a la perfección que se encontraba corriendo por un interminable bosque, además, escuchaba a través de la línea; un par de voces de jóvenes.

-¿La joven Grenda y el chico Gleeful están contigo?- Cuestiono con un poco de sorpresa al ver que él, tan huraño como lo conocía, había permitido que le acompañasen.

- _Candy les envió mensajes a todos._ \- Fue su única respuesta, y con la que basto para que el anciano de barba pronunciada rodara los ojos, cayendo en cuenta de que, si hubiese dependido de su compañero de trabajo, en ese momento el mismo se encontraría corriendo solo con la intención de ayudar al par de jóvenes.

-A veces te pareces tanto a Dipper.- Suspiro sin pensar antes de regresar la mirada al monitor.- Sera mejor que no tarden, se ve que ese lunático es mas hábil de lo pensado, y los chicos no tardaran en cansarse.- Espetó con un poco de consternación, dado que, veía la facilidad que tenia el criminal al momento de esquivar sus golpes y contraatacar, situación en la que los dos muchachos se veían en mayores aprietos, dado que apenas y podían librarse de aquello.

- _Estaremos ahí en breve._ \- La ultima palabra fue suficiente para que la llamada finalizara, la situación era ya el inicio de un encuentro bastante peligroso, y solamente podían esperar a que el desenlace fuera a su favor.

 _ **Entrando al pueblo por el Este;**_

Stanford, entraba corriendo por las calles desoladas del pueblo mientras era acompañado por Gideon y Grenda. Ambos, listos para iniciar una fiera batalla. Misma que no se dio a esperar al momento de escuchar claramente el correr de unos tacones. Voltearon de forma precipitada a su izquierda, encontrando sin mucho esfuerzo a cierta pelinegra que tenia en un mano un celular y veía de forma detenida al techo mas cercano. Claro, al menos hasta que se percato de su presencia, ya que, fue cuando les escucho correr en su dirección, no perdió tiempo articulado palabra alguna, solamente se limito a señalar de forma precipitada a aquello que se mantenía viendo.

Cosa que les hizo llevar a cabo al par de varones que se encontraban en la acera, una acción poco común. Y mientras el mas joven solamente murmuraba algo en un idioma extranjero, el mas anciano extraía de su cinturón un pequeño gancho que lanzo en dirección al tejado, atorándolo con el borde del mismo para que, con solo presionar un botón a la altura de su hebilla, fuera jalado de forma ascendente. Por su parte, el albino solamente levito hasta quedar encima del techo, encontrándose así, a sus dos amigos, que presentaban unos ligeros raspones en sus rostros y manchas de tierra en sus prendas; mientras que, el encapuchado, apenas si tenia una ligera mancha de polvo en sus lustradas botas.

Su enojo acrecentó de manera exponencial, y sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo levitar al sujeto por encima de su lugar, solamente para lanzarlo con dirección a un poste de luz. En el cual, impacto, pero no de la manera deseada por el joven Gideon; quien vio con asombro el como aquel sujeto giro sobre si mismo para poder juntar sus pies en un mismo punto e impulsarse en su dirección. Sucedió demasiado rápido, tanto, que el ex vidente fue tomado por sorpresa; la suficiente como para que no le diese oportunidad alguna de conjurar un hechizo en su contra y poder defenderse de lo que daba aire de ser un duro golpe.

Mas, no fue realmente necesario aquello, alguien salto justo al momento adecuado para salvarle. Golpeando al sujeto en medio del aire y llevándoselo otro techado vecino. Uno que era de lamina y un poco mas alto que el resto. Era el local donde Dipper y Candy pasaron a ver la exposición de prendas de la época, y en el cual empezó una pelea a puño limpio por parte del par de hombres.

Por supuesto que, esto no fue así por mucho tiempo. De nueva cuenta; y gracias a un agarre y lanzamiento por parte del hombre de tercera edad, aquel enmascarado extraía de las mangas de su abrigo una porra de estilo policial al mismo tiempo en que giraba sobre si mismo a mitad del aire y caía de rodillas sobre las delgadas laminas sobre las que caminaban ambos; estaba ya en un aprieto, solamente le quedaba una arma de estilo contundente, ya que, el resto las fue perdiendo conforme avanzaba la pelea entre él y el par de mocosos que no cedían en ningún momento con sus intenciones de inmovilizarlo. Pero ahora, las cosas estaban peor que antes.

Estaba por encima del laminado a dos aguas, pero en la mitad que daba al pueblo, y, en medio de su camino; en la mitad que daba al bosque cercano, un anciano de seis dedos que mantenía la postura de tiro con un arma de aspecto futurístico. A su izquierda, un joven de cabellos castaños y que presentaba una ligera incomodidad con su abrigo por ser demasiado largo de las mangas, pero a pesar de ello, sostenía su bastón con ambas manos, manteniendo la parte mas próxima a él, hacia abajo, y la mas alejada, por encima de su hombro izquierdo. A la derecha del anciano, un joven pelirrojo que aun mantenía la postura militar con su espada de frente e inclinada ligeramente hacia el frente; se encontraba con pose firme y de lado, impidiéndole a él, tener un punto a donde atacar. Finalmente, detrás del científico; pero al mismo tiempo, arriba de este, se mantenía levitando por encima de ellos un joven de apariencia albina y que lograba hacer levitar unos cuantos tubos metálicos que daban la sensación de ser usados como lanzas.

Gruño por lo bajo, sintiendo que en ese momento, las cosas ya no pintaban para nada a su favor; por lo que, ahora le importaban un bledo las consecuencias de las imprudencias que estaba por llegar a cometer. Aun manteniendo su barra de acero en su mano derecha, con la izquierda extraía del interior de su abrigo, un cuchillo de caza con acabado negro y de mango ergonómico. Mas, a pesar de haber hecho eso, los cuatro personajes que se mantenían lejos de su posición, no parecieron impresionados en lo mas mínimo. Dato preocupante, puesto que indicaba que no iban a retroceder.

Los segundos pasaron, y tras una ultima inhalación por su parte, su peor escenario se desató tan rápido que apenas podía reaccionar con compostura. Las armas que hacia flotar el mas joven fueron lanzadas y caían desde arriba suyo, por lo que, la única manera que vio viable para esquiarlas, fue lanzándose hacia el frente, dejando que los metálicos objetos impactaran de lleno con la lamina de acero. Una vuelta de comando fue lo que realizo para poder llevar a cabo un buen esquive, pero, en el momento en que se incorporo encontró frente a él, a un chico de ojos grises que mantenía uno de estos debajo de un monóculo algo tonto, pero, aun así; estos ojos demostraban seguridad y confianza, no ira o terror, si las cosas seguían ese rumbo, jamás podría llegar a hacer lo que quería, por lo que tendría que forzar un poco las cosas. Claro que primero, tenia que desviar el ataque que iba en su contra.

El joven Pines corrió agachado al suelo, y al momento de tener cerca al criminal, no dudo en usar su arma como una lanza; lanzando una estocada con dirección al pecho de su oponente: quien no titubeo al momento de rodar sobre si mismo mientras desviaba su ataque con el filo de su cuchillo. La fuerza que se genero por el esquive fue tal, que le permitió estirar su brazo derecho que apresaba con fuerza una porra de acero y esta misma la encamino con dirección a su cabeza. Detalle que le hubiera importado de haber tenido a un compañero para el combate. Cierto pelirrojo que llego casi de la nada y que detuvo el peligroso ataque del enmascarado con la parte mas dura de su espada. Ahora, cada uno de los jóvenes tenia prácticamente inmovilizados ambos brazos del sujeto, por lo que, al mirarse de reojo, solo asintieron levemente: una acción que fue seguida de cerca por la acción de que cada uno corrió de manera vertical mientras apresaban las extremidades del criminal entre sus armas y sus brazos.

No sabia que estaba sucediendo, pero el ver al frente suyo lo comprendió al instante, Stanford Pines seguía en la misma posición de tiro pero en un lugar opuesto; probablemente obra del chico que podía hacer levitar las cosas, ahora se encontraba de pie en el mismo lugar en el que estaba él hacia poco, con una enorme sonrisa daba aires de por fin apretar el gatillo de su arma. Estaba acorralado, de la nada, esos cuatro personajes lo pusieron en jaque; su sangre hervía del enojo que representaba aquello, tanta era la furia que en ese instante sentía, que le importo aun menos lo que sea que pudiera pasar. Simplemente, deseaba acabar de una vez por todas con la situación que se desataba en sus manos; por lo que, de un giro de caderas, logro hacer caer por dentro de su pantalón, un dispositivo que le ayudaría a salir de ese aprieto.

Una esfera negra cayo en la lamina, llamando la atención de todos y obligándoles el voltear a ver aquello que se había caído, un algo que, no pensó dos veces en pisarlo con fuerza. Generando así una fuerte columna de humo y un estrepitoso temblor en toda la estructura; los presentes perdían el equilibrio al sentir aquello, y el único que pudo salir de ahí antes de que algo sucediera, fue el joven Gleeful, quien hubiera salvado a sus amigos de caer junto con todo el laminado, pero Candy y Grenda estaban de igual manera cerca de la pared, por lo que vio como prioridad el salvarlas.

Desde lejos, los tres descendieron a mitad de la acera mientras veían como el edificio se caía de la manera mas increíble y destructiva posible. Levantando una gran cantidad de polvo y tierra; el ruido, ensordecedor, no hacia mas que dejarles un sabor de boca que desconocían, pero que, no hacia mas que revolverles los estómagos. Esperaban que, de entre los escombros salieran sus amigos y el científico, pero, solamente salían dos figuras tras unos eternos momentos de agonía.

Marius caminaba con un poco de dolor reflejado por su rostro, mientras sobre de su hombro cargaba a cierto anciano que se veía bastante golpeado. Ambos, cayeron a los pies de los tres jóvenes que les aguardaron y recubrieron para poderles tratar sus heridas, o al menos, ese era el plan de dos de ellas. El tercer joven, seguía con la mirada puesta en la recién destruida estructura; la gente no salía, probablemente estaban todos en la zona céntrica, por lo que no debía de haber nadie en ese edificio, o al menos, eso esperaba.

La nube se disipó tras unos momentos, y se logro ver un par de figuras; ambas de pie, viéndose de frente mientras se encontraban pisando los escombros y metales del lugar. Jadeaban con fuerza por la falta de aliento, la tierra les hacia ver sucios; pero, a pesar de la presencia de esta sobre sus cuerpos, aun así se podía apreciar las mancas de sangre que adornaban sus ropas. Una en particular, sobre el brazo izquierdo del joven Pines que ahora era cubierto en su totalidad por la larga manga del abrigo, pero aun así, al parecer, fue herido por el cuchillo del enemigo al momento de caer. Su mirada reflejaba algo de enojo, pero no tanto como en otras ocasiones, se pusieron firmes por un instante; solamente para correr en dirección el uno del otro, el enmascarado alzando el cuchillo en dirección del castaño mientras que este movía los labios de una manera frenética e inaudible y alzaba la mano herida en dirección de su oponente. La sangre de todos se helo al momento de ver eso, un milímetro antes del impacto, una honda de choque suscito y levanto de nueva cuenta una espesa nube de tierra.

Un par de sonidos sordos se escucharon en puntos opuestos; indicando que ambos habían salido volando por la fuerza de sus impactos, la tierra no quería irse, generando angustia en sus pechos por no saber que había ocurrido con los dos oponentes.

Gideon estaba por comenzar a prepararse, había actuado de forma aletargada, pero ahora no quería ser tomado por sorpresa, debía de estar listo para cualquier cosa, no deseaba bajo ninguna circunstancia el dejar todo el peso de la batalla sobre los hombros del chico Pines, mismo que logro ver tras unos instantes. Estaba de pie, pero se le veía cansado; mas sin embargo, aun estaba respirando, cosa que les hizo calmarse a todos ellos: solamente para ponerse aun mas asustados.

El muchacho mostraba una mueca de dolor, desconcierto, susto, enojo y aun mas emociones que se describirían solas de solo ver la razón de ello. Una razón, que le obligaba a presionar con fuerza por encima del brazo izquierdo, mas exactamente a la altura del codo; ya que, a partir de ahí, la prenda se encontraba manchada de un fuerte rojo. Y, aun lado de sus pies, un gran charco del espeso liquido le serbia de espejo. Nadie respiraba por la conmoción que significaba aquello, unas fuertes carcajadas se hicieron presentes al otro lado del lugar, en donde se mantenía de pie el enmascarado, mismo hombre que mostraba su cuchillo partido a la mitad.

Dipper mostro sus dientes junto con un gruñido sonoro, uno que desapareció al momento de mostrar una mueca que significaba un agudo dolor, volteo la cabeza con dirección a su extremidad, la movió solamente un par de centímetros, y, lo ocurrido le hizo querer volver el estomago a la chica Chiu. Y a todos de hecho. Ya que, vieron como de su manga caía un brazo cubierto de espesa sustancia roja. El enojo acrecentó en el rostro del joven, por lo que, con la mirada buscaba cualquier cosa que fuera de ayuda para su situación. Una ayuda que yacía clavada a su derecha, en una roca, el resto del cuchillo se mantenía esperando por que alguien le tomara, alargo su brazo visible en su dirección; pero las cosas se pintaban cada vez peor. Algo que se lo hizo saber el resto del cuchillo que le corto de forma horizontal las puntas de los dedos al rozarlas e impedir de paso, su encomienda. Fue lanzado de manera veloz y certera, tanto, que inclusive se incrustó en un pedazo de pared.

Nuevamente la infernal risa desquiciada del enmascarado de azul se hizo presente. Era fastidiosa a su parecer, ya que, mas que otra cosa; esta burla se sentía fingida, como si no le fuese posible reír de verdad. Pero, ese era el momento menos adecuado para pesar en ello. Solamente podía ver el como aquel enfermo mental empezaba a caminar en su dirección, para después, comenzar a correr con el puño alzado. Los demás no sabían que hacer, Ford estaba demasiado herido y había perdido su arma en el momento de la caída, Marius de igual manera estaba herido, y aunque conservaba aun su espada, en lo que corría para auxiliar a su amigo, no llegaría a tiempo. Grenda se sentía impotente, no tenia nada cerca suyo que sirviese como proyectil para lanzar y salvar al hermano de su mejor amiga. Gideon simplemente no estaba presente, el shock de ver ese espectáculo había sido demasiado para su pobre mente de adolescente. Y por ultimo, Candy, estaba empezando a llorar, por no lograr hacer algo para salvarle a él, al joven que incontables veces le había ayudado en diversas situaciones. Con cada paso el criminal estaba mas cerca del malherido muchacho, quien seguía con la misma expresión de dolor, confusión, enojo y determinación. Dato que se le hacia raro a ella, pero, aun con eso, no le fue posible evitar el gritar para que buscara la forma de salvarse.

-¡DIPPER!- A todo pulmón, aquel sobrenombre resonó con fuerza en toda la calle, para que, un segundo después, todo lo que veían enfrente suyo, se convirtiera en un escenario carmesí.


	69. La Trampa

_**Uff... Ok, este.. Hola? XD Jejeje... Bueno, primero que nada, veo que les gusto el cap anterior... XD Y de hecho, a mi tambien, tanto, que inclusive termine este cap un poco antes que otras veces, solamente que esta semana estuve atiborrado de trabajos escolares y no le pude dar demasiada atencion. Pero, en fin, espero que este capitulo les guste, si es asi, quisiera que me lo hicieran saber por medio de un review. Claro que, de igual manera pido que me pongan un review si es que el capitulo no les gusto o algo. Ya saben, por si me equivoque en algun punto o un error ortografico... XD**_

 ** _En fin. Empecemos. Los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un fan y para fans con el unico proposito de entretener y avivar el fandom de la serie sin ningun fin de lucro._**

 ** _AlquimistOHSO3; Me alegro tanto de ver que te haya gustado el capitulo. La verdad, me parece increible que lo expreses tanto tu gusto. :3 En cuanto a las conjeturas... bueno, veamos si son ciertas... x3 Ah, y descuida, el inicio del capitulo esta marcado con el final de anterior, por cierto, detalle.. XD 7u7 Ah, y no. Aun no he podido ir al dentista... :v  
_**

 _ **SonrisaDulce207; Jejeje.. Muchas gracias por los alagos. :3 Pero bueno, este, en cuanto a lo de Dipper, descuida, ya falta poco para el final de temporada... Ahi se resolveran sus problemas amorosos. XD Y en cuanto a eso, descuida, la cosa se pone en serio... 7u7 Pero en fin. Gracias por los buenos deseos, por leer y comentar! Espero que te guste el cap! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 47: La Trampa**_

Los ojos de todos estaban abiertos de par en par, admirando tan asombrosa escena de la manera mas desconcertante posible. Nadie sabia que hacer o decir, solamente, se mantenían estáticos en su lugar, esperando para que aquella escena congelada en el tiempo, comenzaba a avanzar y pusiera fin a su tortuosa espera.

Mas, la peculiaridad que tenia dicho fragmento de suceso, era bastante para ellos; quienes no estaban preparados para ver algo como lo ocurrido. Algo que, a metros de distancia, acontecía encima de un montículo de escombros. Gotas de sangre chorreaban con fuerza y caían precipitadamente a los restos del edificio en el que se encontraban dos personajes bastante particulares.

Uno de ellos, el joven Pines, quien a pesar de encontrarse sucio por el combate y por la destrucción del lugar; aun mantenía una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro que acompañaba a la perfección aquella acción tan particular que se atrevió a realizar; una que básicamente era, con el brazo izquierdo alzado, mostrando una sana y saludable mano que sujetaba con firmeza el resto del bastón de hojas de pino. El arma casi no era ni siquiera un rastro de lo que fue al inicio, pero, la manera en que terminaba en punta, era perfecta para incrustarla entre los nudillos de aquel sujeto frente a él.

Quien por cierto, se trataba de un enmascarado que probablemente, tal vez, mostraba un ceño de sorpresa y estupefacción por verse engañado de esa forma. Sentía un férreo dolor en la mano: que era causado por tener un pequeño tubo de hojas de pino incrustándosele y separando sus huesos, pero aun con esta herida, le fue imposible el no voltear a ver aquella extremidad cercenada. Era un brazo, efectivamente, pero no uno humano: de hecho, ni siquiera estaba hecho de carne o materia orgánica, era una mano de maniquí, empapada en salsa de tomate. La cólera comenzaba inundar su mente, ya no veía con claridad las cosas. Ahora había sido llevado a su limite y por un simple adolescente de quince años.

Gruño con furia antes de alzar su otra mano en dirección del joven, quien se esperaba dicha acción, y antes de que el ataque impactara, se agacho: y con la fuerza del movimiento, se impulso hacia arriba en un salto bastante fuera de lugar si no fuera por el hecho de que se aferro al pedazo de pared que tenia detrás suyo y alzo sus piernas con fuerza en una contracción de abdomen, golpeando de manera ascendente el mentón de su oponente poco antes de retraerse y lograra ponerse de pie en el fragmento del muro que le sirvió de apoyo. Ahora, encima de este, solamente se jacto con su amplia sonrisa a ver desde arriba a su contrincante, quien posaba ambas manos en su cabeza; quizás en busca de que su mascara no se le cayera, pero, eso no le importo. La prenda de ropa que tenia ensuciada le hacia difícil el moverse, mas de lo que ya lo hacia, por lo que sin dudarlo, se la quito y la lanzo lejos suyo mientras le seguía el ruido de unos vidrios cayéndose. Fue ese instante en que la chica de lentes, reparo en dos cosas distintas.

Una, en que aquella gabardina café tenia oculto un pequeño frasco de salsa de tomate roto, y otra, que en el brazo del chico, se dibujaba perfectamente la silueta de una herida, misma que manchaba la manga blanca con su carmesí color a una altura no mayor a cuatro dedos por encima de su codo. La situación estaba en un punto en el que ella no sabia que hacer, si estar conmocionada, feliz o seguir llorando, pero en su cabeza, algo estaba increíblemente claro. Golpearía a Dipper por hacerle pasar un mal rato.

Por supuesto, lo haría después de que toda esa situación llegase a su respectivo final, uno que por cierto, sentencio el joven al momento de inclinarse ligeramente hacia el frente mientras apoyaba la punta de sus pies en la ya derruida construcción. Acción que le siguió de cerca el salto estrepitoso que realizo sin pensarlo dos veces; pero que, misma decisión le obligo a caer de manera agazapada sobre la pila de escombros que teína debajo de él. Por supuesto que, dicha posición no hizo mas que darle mas ventaja en la situación en la que permanecía, puesto que le ayudaba a correr con mayor fuerza y velocidad. Cosas que uso para posicionarse enfrente de su contrincante en el menor tiempo posible, justo en el instante en el que este buscaba quitarse el pequeño fragmento de arma de entre sus adoloridos huesos.

-¡Sello!- Grito para cuando estaba a punto de extraer el fragmento de su arma, generando así una pequeña explosión de hojas de pino que le desorientaron por un momento; uno que aprovecho a mas no poder al llegar con una tacleada que usaba como principal fuerza de ataque, la de su hombro derecho, y como secunda; uso su palma izquierda para que chocara contra la boca de su estomago. Lanzándolo con fuerza sobre el cascajo que antes era la edificación. La mirada del chico pasaba rápidamente por entre los restos del lugar, buscando con desesperación algo en particular, pero, su expresión en su rostro lo decía todo. No lo encontraba.

-¡Eres un…!- Se veía que estaba al borde de un ataque de ira, pero a juzgar por sus movimientos, también se notaba el claro esfuerzo por no perder la compostura. Lo que hizo sin embargo, le provoco al joven Pines el volverse a poner en guardia. Aquel hombre de identidad desconocida se incorporo con rapidez antes de; con su mano izquierda, tomar sus dedos dislocados de la mano herida: los estiro con brusquedad y de un movimiento y fuerte tronido de huesos, los colocó en su lugar nuevamente.

Dicha acción fue el catalizador para que ambos optaran por levantar sus defensas de nueva cuenta. Preparándose para lo que seria, la reanudación de una férrea pelea entre el par de hombres. Misma que, aconteció sin mayor dilación. Se encaminaron el uno al otro con los puños alzados, el primero en atacar fue el enmascarado de azul; usando como primer ataque un recto con dirección al rostro del joven, pero este campaneo con cuidado y logro posicionarse justo fuera de su ataque, alzo la mano izquierda a la altura de su hombro; haciendo que esta sirviera de guía para el puño enemigo, que paso de largo y le dio oportunidad de realiza algo mas. Movió su brazo derecho por dentro de la guardia de su enemigo, lo alzo y como si de una serpiente se tratara, su brazo se enredó ligeramente por la extremidad del encapuchado, usándolo como camino para conectar un puñetazo en su clavícula. Había apuntado al cuello, pero eso le valía por el momento. Puesto que su verdadera intención era arrebatarle su identidad secreta al criminal; una acción, que el mismo no le permitió llevar a cabo.

Doblo el brazo que tenia aprisionado, logrando golpear con el codo; la boca del joven castaño, quien al recibir el ataque; se retiro de su rango te ataque lo suficiente como para replantear la situación y tenderle otra trampa mas. Se puso firme en su lugar, y con una mano se cubría la zona del impacto, ocultando por completo el hecho de que se encontraba recitando cierto conjuro. El enmascarado, sin embargo, no sospecho en lo mas mínimo de aquello, por lo que, sin pensar mucho en ese detalle y considerando que la situación estaba de nueva cuenta a su favor, de sus ropajes extrajo un nuevo cuchillo, mismo que empuño fieramente en contra del chico delante suyo.

Mas, cuando estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de clavar su arma en el joven, este descubrió una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Acto seguido, una honda de choque volvía a hacerse presente. Empujándolo; aunque no solamente a él, si no que también lo hizo a todos los pedazos de escombros que le rodeaban, lanzándolos con fuerza a todas direcciones. Su destino, por cierto, no fue distinto; inclusive impacto de lleno contra un trozo de lamina, en el cual, quedo completamente empotrado y atorado.

Por su parte, Gideon había recuperado la capacidad de pensar con claridad; por lo que le fue sencillo frenar todos los trozos de piedras que salieron en su dirección, protegiéndose no solamente a él, si no a todos los demás que seguían a su lado. Para así, acto seguido, pensar en que aquel muchacho que tenia como amigo en ese momento no se encontraba pensando en nadie mas que él en esa pelea. Que quizás y era lo adecuado, puesto que tenia que concentrarse, pero aun así debió de considerar el hecho de que aun permanecían ahí presentes.

-¡Ten mas cuidado, Pines!- Le grito con cólera poco antes de retirar los restos del lugar a un lado y así poderle ver con mayor claridad, algo que le obligo a arquear la ceja con confusión.- ¿Qué buscas?- Inquirió con un poco de enfado al ver que no dejaba de escudriñar con la mirada los restos de la edificación, aun manteniéndose en busca de aquello que parecía ser mas importante que su pelea contra el enmascarado; sin embargo, al momento de escucharle, una idea ilumino su rostro.

-¡Gideon! ¡Rápido! ¡Sostenlo!- Esas palabras, acompañadas con su mano que se extendió apuntando al criminal, fuero suficientes como para que el joven albino alzara sus extremidades superiores en su dirección y le inmovilizara por completo; manteniéndolo incómodamente anclado a una lamina de acero. Siendo ese el momento adecuado para que el chico se pusiera a revisar el lugar de una manera correcta, queriendo encontrar aquello perdido.

-¿Qué tanto estas buscando?- Las palabras del chico Gleeful sonaban con un tonó de voz bastante forzado, como si le fuera difícil hacer lo que su amigo le había pedido.

-Eso no importa ahora...- Con algo de trabajo, el anciano Pines se ponía de pie mientras con una mano alzada, le indicaba a la enfermera del grupo que se encontraba bien.- Lo que importa es que no lo dejes ir.- Señaló, y por su mirada, probablemente sabía a la perfección que la mueca de esfuerzo que ponía, no era por gusto. Por lo que, el joven Gleeful no hizo nada más que concentrarse en su labor de aprisionar al peligroso criminal. Mientras que, tanto aprendiz como mentor; dedicaban su atención a buscar algo entre los reducidos cimientos de tan ostentoso lugar. Por su parte, el joven Marius se mantenía sentado en el pavimento mientras su amiga revisaba su cuerpo en busca de heridas y las trataba con lo que sea que tuviera en sus manos.

Siendo de esa manera; el único que se encontraba manteniendo al enmascarado bajo custodia, el muchacho ex adivino: claro que lo hacía de una manera muy trabajosa. Por supuesto que, dicho detalle era difícil de explicar por él. Dado que, por alguna razón, el usar su magia en aquel hombre, le resultaba extrañamente complicado; como si el sujeto se resistiera a ser sometido por el joven. Pero claro, este hacía más que solamente quedarse quieto en su lugar; y de hecho, ni siquiera eso estaba haciendo. Puesto que, de manera muy discreta, se encontraba dibujando con la sangre de su mano herida, un algo que le serviría para huir de ahí antes de que el par de Pines se propusieran a quitarle la máscara, que, siendo ese el peor escenario que pudiera suscitar, tendría que sacrificar algo bastante valioso para mantener su identidad.

Y para evitar dicho fatídico final, se tenía que dar prisa con la escritura que realizaba con la poca movilidad que poseía. Su escape dependía de lo habilidoso que era, y ligeramente de la suerte que podría llegar a tener si es que el par de obsesivos con lo paranormal no encontraban las cosas que buscaban.

-Ya lo encontré.- En ese momento, se dio cuenta que ese día no tenia suerte alguna. Apresuro mucho mas la escritura del sello alquímico que ponía encima de la lamina; ignorando por completo el como el joven de cabellos castaños mostraba una pequeña piedra roja que se guardo en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaleco.

-Yo igual.- Menos suerte aun, no entendía que era lo que ese par de "genios" tenían entre manos, pero sin duda alguna, no se quería quedar a descubrirlo. Se concentro únicamente en lo que hacia, no volteo a ver al científico de seis dedos que mostraba su arma y la analizaba de manera minuciosa en busca de algún desperfecto físico que pudiera ser perjudicante para su uso; tampoco volteo a ver al joven que lo sostenía con magia y que no le quitaba de encima la mirada, notando una peculiaridad en su imagen. No se mostraba nervioso, tampoco buscaba zafarse de su situación. Por lo que, con una mirada a sus compañeros, indico que las cosas estaban cerca de llegar al punto sin retorno. Todos, al ver dicha expresión llena de seriedad, se limitaron a sentir levemente con la cabeza.

Grenda se alzo su vestido hasta los muslos para atarlo con un lazo de color negro; revelando el pantalón de cuero que cubría sus piernas. Dicha acción, fue repetida por Candy, quien al mismo tiempo de hacer aquello y revelar una prenda parecida, se alejaba levemente del lugar y mandaba un mensaje de texto a cierto millonario del pueblo que servía de águila vigía. Por su parte, Marius tomaba con fuerza su espada, preparándose para el combate; algo parecido para el joven Pines, quien sin dudar procedió a arremangar su camisa hasta los codos para después: sacar sus manoplas de bronce de sus bolsillos traseros. Ford, por su parte, solamente se aseguraba de no tener ninguna herida que le impidiera llevar a cabo un fiero combate; si, había salido adolorido de entre los escombros del lugar, pero fue mas por el golpe que se acomodo al caer. Mas, el ultimo joven que usaba sus fuerzas para algo que no fuera prepararse, solamente captaba con total atención lo que sea que pudiera llegar a pasar en ese momento; juntando el valor necesario para que las cosas salieran como lo planearon todos de una forma que; nadie que no los viera de cerca, seria capaz de predecir sus movimientos.

-Bueno, supongo que es hora de que veamos de quien se trata todo esto.- Sentencio el mayor de la familia Pines mientras comenzaba a caminar por encima de los restos del lugar; dándole tiempo suficiente al criminal de sacar su As bajo la manga.

-Lo lamento. Pero no creo que puedas llegar a darte ese lujo, Stanford Pines.- Su voz ronca y seria se hizo presente segundos antes de que la luz de una transmutación alquímica se notara en todo el lugar. Los mas jóvenes permanecían detrás del anciano, y el albino había deshecho por completo el conjuro sobre su prisionero.

Para que de esa manera, a los presentes le fuera posible el admirar el como aquel enmascarado se zafaba de su prisión al mismo tiempo en que creaba con los escombros del lugar dos grandes figuras de apariencia amenazante. Una hecha de piedra; muy parecido al que creo la noche del baile, pero con la diferencia de que este era un poco mas pequeño. Y, a su lado, una enorme armadura de acero yacía de pie imponente al igual que amenazante.

El lugar donde antes había un edificio donde se exhibían maniquíes con prendas de ropa de la época ahora no existía, en ves de eso, solamente había en su lugar dos monstruos de gran tamaño. Quienes tenían a sus espaldas al encapuchado que jadeaba con un poco de fuerza y cansancio; mas, sus acciones no terminaron ahí: de forma rápida paso a quitarse cierta piedra de color verde de su cinturón; y procedió a clavársela en la herida de su mano derecha. Acto seguido, poso ambas palmas sobre sus creaciones; generando por un segundo, una energía roja que ilumino momentáneamente sus alrededores.

Fue entonces, cuando ambos seres empezaron a moverse con dirección al grupo que buscaba frenar sus atentados en contra del Valle de Gravity Falls. Mas, ninguno de ellos se inmuto ante lo ocurrido, solamente mantenían la mirada sobre aquel hombre de mascara azul; quien al verles tan confiados, decidió emprender una retirada estratégica. Creyendo que de esa manera solamente pasarían uno o dos personajes; entre los cuales, si tenia suerte, uno podría llegar a ser el joven de cabellos castaños. Se giro sobre si mismo después de un rato de andar corriendo entre los arboles, ya casi no veía las casas del pueblo, pero lo que si admiraba, era el como el chico que esperaba atrapar se encontraba persiguiéndolo mientras era acompañado por la joven de lentes.

Por su parte, los que se quedaron detrás solamente apreciaron como el par de chicos corrían tras del criminal hasta que se perdieron de su vista. Y fue entonces, cuando todos sonrieron de forma amplia. Voltearon en todas direcciones asegurándose de que nadie les viera; cosa que se les hacia rara, aunque la dejaban pasar al considerar el hecho de que las personas del pueblo eran bastante distraídas. Por lo que basto con que el anciano de seis dedos, sacara de su saco una pluma de tinta china y empezara a trazar símbolos extraños en el dorso de su mano derecha. Mientras que, los tres chicos optaban por ponerse en guardia, listos para retener a sus enemigos en turno el suficiente tiempo como para que el científico pudiera hacer lo que deseaba. Y eso era un "algo" que iba de acuerdo al plan. Las criaturas se aproximaban de manera algo amenazante, por lo que, mientras Gideon se encargaba de retener al ser hecho de tierra, la pareja de novios se dedicaba a hacerle el paso difícil al metálico ente.

El muchacho de cabellos blancos se alzo lo suficiente por encima del asfalto, sintiendo los ya tenues rayos rojizos del sol que amenazaba con ocultarse en breves instantes. Habían pasado mas tiempo peleando del que creía, pero eso solamente ponía las cosas a su favor. Por lo que, con una sonrisa en su rostro, empleó su magia para comprimir las piernas del Golem y buscar crearle un desequilibrio. Mismo que, al hacerse presente, le obligo a caer de rodillas, siendo esa la oportunidad perfecta para que él le impulsara hacia abajo con todas las energías que tenia. Su deber no era destruirlo, si no, retenerlo lo suficiente como para comprobar algo en concreto.

Misión que también tenían encomendada el par que confrontaba a la gran armadura. Que por cierto, para su suerte, se encontraba desprovista de alguna clase de arma; y la única cosa que lo hacia verdaderamente amenazante, era meramente su tamaño al igual que su fuerza. Claro que, era en ese momento cuando se llevaba a cabo la ideología de; "entre mas alto, mas fuerte es la caída" que por cierto, estaba por ser empleada por la chica de fuerzas sobrenaturales. Quien de la nada, y gracias a que su novio servía de distracción, logro posicionarse detrás suyo con la intención de taclear de la manera mas brusca posible, la parte trasera de las rodillas de aquella ostentosa creación de acero.

Quien, al verse golpeado de la misma manera que la criatura a su lado, realizo lo mismo que esta. Cayó de rodillas y apoyándose sobre sus manos en el suelo; detalle que le obligo al joven austriaco a moverse de forma rápida a un lado y lanzar una estocada a su gigantesco brazo por mero instinto. Acción que fue precedida por una mueca de asombro. El metal que conformaba la animada creación que asemejaba a un enemigo de un juego de video antiguo; se doblo de la nada y fue fácilmente atravesado por la centelleante hoja de acero de su arma.

Se quedo pensativo por un momento, no entendía la naturaleza de dicha reacción. Pero poco tiempo tenia para pensar en aquello, el ser empezaba a moverse en un intento de ponerse de pie. Cosa que no le dejo hacer, dado que corrió con fiereza empuñando su espada en dirección a una de sus piernas en modo de realizar un corte horizontal, cortándola como si esta se tratase de mantequilla y su espada estuviera al rojo vivo. No entendía en lo absoluto lo que significaba aquello, solamente se le quedaba mirando extrañado al filo de su tan querida arma, preguntándose si acaso alguien le había hecho algo o si esta se la había robado e intercambiado por otra exactamente igual y que poseía tan increíble poder. Mas, le fue imposible conjeturar algo en concreto, una senil voz le hizo voltear.

-De acuerdo, ya lo tengo, aléjense de ahí.- Stanford mostraba el dorso de su mano, que tenia un conjunto de tres círculos con una estrella de diez picos, quizás, no lo veía claramente; lo único que apreciaba de manera clara era el cuadrado en medio de toda la extraña simbología que tenia escrita con la negra tinta.

-Vamos, amor.- Su amada pasó corriendo a su lado, sorprendiéndole de golpe al tomar su mano libre y jalarle con fuerza en dirección del científico, quien caminaba de manera calmada hacia donde permanecían arrodillados ambos seres de buen tamaño. Ambos pasaron de largo a su lado y se quedaron quietos una vez llegaron al mismo punto donde antes se habían detenido a reposar, a los pocos segundos, se les unió el joven Gleeful: quien había deshecho el hechizo sobre la criatura, permitiéndole levantarse aunque con grandes esfuerzos.

El mayor de la familia Pines se mantenía a unos pasos del Golem, adornando su rostro con una sonrisa burlesca y una ceja arqueada a modo de condescendencia. El enemigo delante suyo no soporto el tenerle tan cerca sin hacer nada, por lo que alzo uno de sus enormes brazos al mismo tiempo en que le apuntaba con furia. Un segundo después, hizo descender su extremidad lo mas rápido posible para que aquel anciano no escapara; por supuesto que, esto era lo ultimo que quería hacer, y dicho detalle lo hizo notar al alzar la mano en donde tenia la formula alquímica escrita; la volvió un puño y esperó a que las cosas se dieran por si solas.

 _ **En el bosque;  
**_  
Habían llegado ya a una parte bastante apartada. Quizás, cabía la posibilidad de que se encontrasen en el punto señalado que seria el lugar en donde se realizaría el plan del enmascarado. Quien por cierto, en el camino hasta ahí, Dipper y Candy le vieron alzar su mano herida a la altura de su oreja; para después bajarla con la intención de poder ocultarla con su torso; solamente para que durante un segundo se produjera una luz carmesí que le fue acompañada a su existencia con un ruido electrizante.

Con ese suceso en particular, ambos jóvenes se miraron de reojo mientras se esforzaban por no perderle el paso a su objetivo. Para el chico era sencillo realizar dicha encomienda; había desarrollado muy buena capacidad pulmonar gracias a las largas carreras que le exigía realizar el Parkour, pero, la chica a su lado no podía decir lo mismo. Quizás si, se mantenía en forma, pero el atletismo no era necesariamente su materia favorita en la escuela; además de que a ese detalle se le sumaba el hecho de que su calzado no era el adecuado y que el terreno por el que andaban sin duda le hacia muy difícil el andar.

Por lo que, agradeció a los cielos el hecho de que aquel enfermo mental se detuviera por fin en un pequeño claro al que se le pintaba de un profundo rojo; por parte de el sol que estaba por ocultarse tras las montañas. ¿Habían perdido tanto tiempo? No se lo creía, pero, no podía desmentir ese hecho; las sombras del lugar eran bastante pronunciadas, y el carmesí del escenario hacia ver todo de una manera muy poco alentadora. Mas aun, cuando era el joven que le acompañaba el único que entro a lo que se le podría considerar, el campo de batalla.

-Veo que finalmente te detuviste. ¿No me vendrás a decir que este es el lugar en el que planeas realizar tu plan de hoy, o si?- Ahí estaba, la provocación. Un anzuelo lanzado con la intención de que su enemigo se sintiera confiado de algo y se descuidara, llevándolo al desastre. Dipper posaba ambas manos en su cintura; mostrando un ego que sentía y demostraba tener, las piezas estaban en su lugar, y él, estaba por ganar.

-Eso quisieras. Pero, antes de contestar. ¿Me puedes decir en donde estamos?- Su voz denotaba confianza excesiva, y mientras se volteaba para verle, enseñaba aquel pequeño cristal de color verde que se mantenía inamovible entre los dedos que se suponía él tenia heridos. Aunque, tal cuestionamiento no hizo mas que generar una expresión seria en el rostro del joven muchacho; quien volteo ligeramente para ver a su cita de esa tarde; misma chica que entendió al instante esa mirada, por lo que, ocultándose detrás de los arboles, extraía su celular para mandar otro mensaje.

-Pues…- hacia señas de querer "pensar" la respuesta de tal cuestionamiento, pero lo único que hacia era concentrar la atención de su adversario únicamente en él y que este evitara el mirar a la joven asiática que se escondía entre las sombras- si mis cálculos no me fallan; estamos a tres kilómetros al este desde el centro del pueblo.- Con esa contestación, no pudo evitar ponerse en guardia; como si esperase un ataque sorpresivo. Pero, no, nada de eso. El criminal solamente permanecía de pie con ambas manos alzadas a la altura del pecho: como si aguardara a que ese detalle fuera señalado.

-Bien. Efectivamente, tus cálculos no te fallan. Lo que te falla, es el sentido común.- Ese insulto basto para que el muchacho pusiera una mueca de desagrado al igual que de enojo.- Y ahora mas. Ya que, tus demás compañeros junto con tu tío; en este momento deberían de estar siendo aplastados por mis creaciones, y el único que podría hacer algo para evitar nuestros planes, eres tu, y estas exactamente a seis kilómetros de distancia. Para cuando llegues a donde deberías, ya habrá sido demasiado tarde.- Se jacto, esperando que con eso dicho; el rostro del joven se desfigurara con una mueca de terror. Pero, no, fue todo lo contrario, su boca se torcía en una amplia sonrisa.

-Puede que se te haya olvidado, pero, tengo dos tíos.- Solo basto con eso, para que debajo de la mascara, su rostro se volviera un poema dedicado al temor y preocupación.

 _ **De vuelta al local (Hecho escombros) de maniquís;  
**_

-Si Fidd, ya acabamos aquí. ¿Cómo van las cosas con los chicos?- Stanford Pines yacía sentado encima de un montón de escombros mientras se acomodaba la gabardina. Ni una sola gota de sudor se hacia presente en su frente. Y de hecho, a su lado, los tres jóvenes que le acompañaban se encontraban jugando con un montón de acero hecho montaña. Veían y competían sobre quien era mas rápido subiendo a la cima de este.

-…- Escuchaba atentamente a su compañero mientras veía jugar a los jóvenes con bastante alegría.

-Ya veo, así que Candy dice eso. ¿Ya le dijiste a Stanley?- Inquirió mientras se preguntaba que seria lo mas sensato, si ir junto a su hermano, o ir en busca de su sobrino.

-…- Nuevamente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el amante de las computadoras, quien parecía estarle diciendo algo en serio importante.

-Oh, me parece bien. En ese caso, esperamos alguna señal. Lo ultimo que debemos de hacer es el actuar de forma completamente apresurada y arruinar todo.- Finalizo, para después de escuchar a su amigo por ultima vez, la voz de su colega; quien aseguraba tener todo bajo control y que le avisaría en caso de que algo sucediera.

 _ **Nuevamente, en el bosque, cerca de cierta cascada;**_

-Je… Por un momento casi me engañas muchacho. No caeré en tus engaños.- Su voz sonaba ligeramente alterada, aunque, seguía con la misma sensación de ser una emoción fingida. Cosa que le hacia enojar al joven; por supuesto, la razón en especifico de aquello no la tenia muy en claro, solamente, le enfadaba su tonó de voz: como si en el pasado le hubiera generado un mal rato.

-Bueno. En ese caso plantéate algo. ¿Dónde esta mi otro tío y mi hermana?- Su mueca ahora de una victoria total. Y de no ser por que una mascara ocultaba la identidad de su enemigo; juraría que su expresión era de desconcierto al igual que de incredulidad. Le vio tener un ligero tic en su mano derecha, indicando que; aprovechándose de su guardia baja, podría atacar.

No dudo en correr a su posición de manera ágil y veloz, jactándose de que su enemigo había bajado su guardia de manera completa, permitiéndole llegar a una aproximación adecuada para lo que quería hacer. Alzo el puño izquierdo, lo suficiente como para que se notara que daría un golpe alto; y este mismo no dudo en impactarlo en contra del oído donde sabia que estaba su comunicador. Lo ultimo que le permitiría al infame hombre, era que le alertara a su compañero. Y con ayuda de sus armas contundentes, esa labor había quedado cumplida de manera completa: tanto así, que el sujeto se vio obligado en extraer los trozos rotos del comunicador; mismos pedazos que se encontraban manchados de sangre.

Quizás se había pasado con el ataque, pero no podía frenarse en ese instante. El hombre que tenia enfrente suyo era un criminal que no había dudado en asesinar personas con tal de cumplir sus desconocidos deseos. Y que por cierto, en ese instante, tenia una ligera desorientación causada por el golpe. Mas, se recupero rápido, o al menos, lo disimulaba bastante bien.

Opto por poner la pose de pelea en alto, sacando de entre los dobleces de su gabardina, un par de cuchillos parecidos al primero que extrajo cuando aun estaban en el pueblo. Ambos se mantenían la amenazante mirada, unos siete metros los separaba, la puesta del sol seguía iluminando levemente todo lo que podía; y la chica de cabellos negros solamente apretaba con fuerza cierto objeto que resguardaba por debajo de su vestido. Preparándose para lo peor.

Se lanzaron al combate. El chico lanzaba golpes como le había instruido su familiar, y esquivaba de manera impresionante todos los ataque en su contra. Cosa natural claro, al verse en una situación de vida o muerte. Por supuesto que esto, también significaba que aquel enmascarado también daba todo de si para poder poner contra las cuerdas al muchacho. Pero, conforme mas avanzaban el la contienda, mas sincronizados se volvían. Los cuchillos y las manoplas chocaban de manera estrepitosa y generaban unas potentes chispas que eran el claro reflejo de tan fiero choque entre armas.

Pero, lo veía. No sabia si era por la luz del atardecer, o por aquello que le había contado su compañero, pero, en los ojos del joven muchacho se apreciaba cierto toque rojizo por encima del gris de sus iris. Quizás, la capacidad en el combate que estaba demostrando en ese instante era gracias a ello; pero no podía declarar nada. Debía de llevarlo al limite.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que tu tío y tu hermana podrán con lo que les depara? Son mas débiles que tu.- Seguramente con eso le haría hervir de rabia, mas, se enojaba mas él que el joven; quien era el que ponía una enorme sonrisa de victoria.

-¿Estas estúpido? Planeamos bien las cosas. Ustedes nunca vieron nuestra conversación hecha únicamente con señas. Además- estaba por agregar algo, pero antes de hacerlo, lanzo el mejor golpe de su tío al rostro del enmascarado, logrando que retrocediera un poco mientras buscaba que la mascara siguiera en su lugar- mi tío Stan es mucho mas fuerte que tú. Y mi hermana, Mabel, bueno… yo, a pesar de todo, sigo sin ser capaz de ganarle en una pelea.- Eso seguramente seria una frase que podría generarle vergüenza, si no fuera, claro, por el hecho de que quería demostrar un punto. Y este era: que confiaba plenamente en esos dos. Mas aun, cuando tenían amigos ayudándoles. Claro que, dichas declaraciones generaban un estado de aletargamiento en su oponente; por lo que el chico de cabellos castaños se planteo seriamente el explicarle lo mencionado.- Veo que no lo estas digiriendo. Déjame ayudarte con eso. Veras, Stan siempre ha demostrado ser mas fuerte de lo que aparenta. Digo, golpeó a un pterodáctilo en el rostro, si eso no es fuerza; no se lo que es. Y en cuanto a Mabel; ella posee mas técnica y experiencia en combate que yo. Por lo que, tu compañero no tendrá oportunidad.- El decir esas palabras provoco un pequeño espasmo en su mano derecha, denotando a todas luces una fuerte frustración. Misma de la que, él, orgulloso como siempre, aprovecho con la intención de mostrarle quien tenia las cosas a su favor.- Oh, pero no estabas así por lo que ellos puedan significar. Si no, por lo que puedan significar para tu compañero y por como nos dimos cuenta de ello. ¿Verdad?- En su voz resonaba un tono bastante parecido a la victoria, algo que por cierto; y a pesar de no mostrarlo, le hacia crecer mas rabia al enmascarado.- Bueno, nos dimos cuenta por una mera casualidad. La verdad, nuestro plan solamente te involucraba a ti, pero, preferimos cambiarlo a modo de que abarcara a ambos. Y claro, la forma en que nos lo hicimos saber, fue con un lenguaje de señas por debajo de la cintura; de esa forma, si es que nos llegaban a mantener vigilados, solamente observarían nuestros labios para saber que es lo que sucede, y no, nuestras manos.- La gota que derramo el vaso. No solamente lo estaba menospreciando, si no, que aun a pesar de todo, se encontraba jactándose de su habilidad para deducir la situación lo mejor posible.

No lo tolero mas, esos insultos le habían llegado a lo mas profundo de su pensamiento. La ira se empezó a adueñar de sus actos, orillándolo a lanzarse sobre del joven con un puño alzado y la rabia conduciendo sus actos. El chico, por su parte, le recibió con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, para después, girar su cuerpo hacia atrás con un paso dado en seña de retirada, pero cumpliendo con la única función de esquivar. El encapuchado casi pasa de largo; mas, se logro detener en el momento justo para cambiar la táctica de pelea por un codazo en dirección del abdomen del muchacho. Era su extremidad derecha, por lo que, de nueva cuenta: el castaño le esquivó con la misma táctica de arrastrar una pierna hacia atrás con tal de girar su cuerpo y permitir que el ataque pasara sin hacerle daño. Después, precedió ese movimiento con otro un poco mas simple, solo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para dejarle que se le regresara la compostura. Claro estaba que, fue exactamente lo contrario.

Aquel hombre no hizo mas que sumergirse en una cólera un poco mas grande que la anterior, por lo que nuevamente se lanzo al combate. Sin importarle lo mucho que el muchacho se encontrase y concentrase en esquivar todas sus arremetidas; por que, era eso lo que hacia en si el joven Pines. Solamente se dedicaba a esquivar con bastante exactitud: siempre, un segundo antes de recibir un golpe bastante mortal con los cuchillos. Debía de ganar tiempo y llevarle al borde del abismo, aquel en el que, se cansara de seguir "peleando" con él. Viéndose obligado a abrir el portal a otra parte del mundo. Y obviamente, esa oportunidad la estaba esperando con ansias el adolescente; dado que, cierta piedra en su bolsillo no se desperdiciaría. La usaría en su contra, de una forma; u otra. No le importaba recibir un poco de daño; la prioridad de esa tarde, era arrebatarles al par de criminales, la fuente de su poder.

 _ **Desde el centro del pueblo, tres kilómetros al Oeste;**_

Cierto hombre con mascara de ogro color rojo, se asomaba de entre los arboles con la intención de admirar una peculiar extensión de tierra donde no se presentaba si quiera un pequeño rastro de vegetación alguna y solamente daba a una entrada de caverna. Llevaba de pie un rato, lo suficiente como para aburrirse y desesperarse a tal punto de que quisiera estirarse con una pequeña caminata por el lugar.

La hora estaba casi en su punto, y la localización exacta para llevar a cabo lo que deseaban era dentro de la cueva a su lado. Sin duda, y por lo que le conto su compañero, en esa ocasión ellos podrían llevar a cabo lo deseado sin que nadie se interpusiera o arruinara las cosas como en trabajos anteriores. Ahora, ni el chico Pines; ni su mentor pondrían en medio sus narices.

-Je, lo malo de toda esta distracción, es que no podre regresarle los golpes a ese odioso muchacho. Pero, bueno, supongo que lo hubiese hecho polvo.- Espetó con algo de veneno en su voz. Si, le odiaba, pero no solo por lo ocurrido hacia unos días; si no, por la intervención que este joven hizo y que generó una gran repercusión en su vida.

-En ese caso, supongo que no tendrás problema peleando con alguien casi igual a él, ¿verdad?- Esa voz femenina le hizo girarse a ver que, del lugar de donde él había salido, se aproximaba a su dirección una figura femenina de unos quince años; que por cierto, cumplía perfectamente con las características mencionadas, una persona casi igual a el muchacho.

-Ni con un pobre e indefenso anciano. ¿O si?- Se había descuidado. Confió demasiado en las palabras de su camarada y ahora, estaba pagando las consecuencias de dichos actos. ¿Cómo? No lo sabia a ciencia cierta, pero, si daba por sentado que en ese preciso momento; cierto anciano con habilidades en el boxeo y crímenes de alta categoría estaba a su retaguardia; saliendo de la oscura caverna en donde debería de llevar a cabo su trabajo. Enfrente, una muchacha castaña con sonrisa plateada y mirada tierna; que a pesar de todas esas características; sujetaba con fuerza dos pistolas en mano. Una, con un garfio, y la otra, con apariencia futurista y que, a juzgar por el cañón, parecía lanzar como proyectiles, ráfagas de un láser bastante potente. A su mano derecha, una muchacha de cabellos pelirrojos y que en sus manos sostenía un hacha bastante amenazante. A mano izquierda, una joven de cabellera rubia que mantenía una pose bastante seria y amenazante mientras sujetaba dos armas eléctricas en ambas manos. Una del tipo común, y la otra, con forma bastante parecida a un bóxer de plástico negro con puntas metálicas que amenazaban con ser los polos de conducción. Y por si eso no fuera poco, un sonido sordo le hizo voltear con dirección a la copa de un árbol; admirando a una pareja de góticos que se encontraban sentados con bastante tranquilidad; claro que el pelinegro se concentraba en apuntarle con un rifle de aire comprimido, mientras que su chica dedicaba su total atención a su teléfono celular. Levantando la vista de este cada ciertos segundos para admirarlo.- O quizás, ni con todos nosotros al mismo tiempo. ¿No?- Nuevamente el anciano le hizo voltear a verle, mostraba una sonrisa confiada y llena de victoria, una que por cierto, le hizo hervir la sangre mientras gruñía algo por lo bajo.

-Stan Pines…- La forma en que fue pronunciado su nombre, les provoco cierta nostalgia al par que formaban parte de la misma familia; por lo que, ligeramente incomodos, voltearon a verse por encima del hombro del criminal. Cosa que hubieran podido hacer, de no ser por que este mismo empezó a actuar de manera errática.

Gobernado por un instinto de no querer ser rebajado mas; salto con dirección a la persona que consideraba mas débil de todo el grupo. Siendo esta, la chica Northwest; quien por cierto, parecía no sorprenderse de dicha toma de decisiones; si no, que pareció haberlo aceptado al instante. Dado que eso lo decían dos cosas en particular: una de ellas, su expresión completamente seria, y la otra, el golpe con el puño eléctrico a la altura de su muslo. Había agachado su torso de forma que parecía estar perdiendo el equilibrio, mas, lo único que ocurrió fue que ella se dejo caer de flanco derecho para poder conectarle un choque eléctrico en la pierna expuesta. Acto seguido, se irguió sin pensarlo al mismo instante en que se giraba sobre si misma y tomaba su segunda arma de defensa personal como si se tratase de una estaca que estaba por clavar en su costado o espalda; de no haber sido, por que el criminal se quito de su línea de ataque.

No se esperaba dicha acción por parte de alguien que jamás había visto pelear, pero claro, no tenia tiempo de andar pensando en lo que había ocurrido, si no, que debía de concentrarse en lo que estaba por suceder. Hecho que le recordó el esquivar, muy a penas, un disparo por parte del joven Valentino. Un paso hacia atrás fue suficiente para no verse herido por dicha arremetida, pero uno mas debió de ser dado con la finalidad de también escapar del disparo de la castaña Pines; además, de que ese ultimo debió de ser precedido por unos cuantos mas dado que el arma de estilo futurista tenia mas capacidad de tiros.

Regreso al lugar de inicio, solamente para llevarse un potente puñetazo en el rostro por parte del mas anciano. Quien, y no le sorprendía, se encontraba empuñando en ambas manos, unas manoplas de bronce muy parecidas a las de cierto joven que odiaba con fuerzas. Mas sin embargo, en ese instante ese titulo estaba siendo disputado por todas las personas que le habían tendido la trampa en la que cayo por confiado. Gruño nuevamente, estaba llegando al borde de su paciencia, mas que nada, por que no había logrado nada importante además de recibir golpes. Para su suerte, el primero no fue tan efectivo gracias a la tela de su ropa; pero claro, del segundo no podía decir lo mismo. Dado que, inclusive sintió como le acomodaron las ideas con ese insignificante recto.

Entró en conciencia de su peligrosa situación, por lo que, poco tardó en extraer de sus ropajes un par de cuchillos parecidos a los usados en el combate de hacia unos días en el cual; se podría decir que se vio obligado a retirarse por obra de la buena táctica en pelea que empleó cierto castaño. Firmemente sujetó por los mangos, a aquellas peligrosas armas: listo para lanzar estocadas con rapidez y fiereza. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón; las personas con las que trataba esa tarde resultaban ser más que molestas en su táctica de combate grupal. Más que nada, por qué en el intento de apuñalar al anciano próximo a su lugar; este mismo previno de manera astuta dicha encomienda. Por lo que, le fue relativamente sencillo esquivarle. Y quizás, con la segunda arma le hubiera sido posible herirle, claro, de no ser por cierta leñadora que atrapó con la curvatura interna de su herramientas y arma, la muñeca izquierda que alzaba tan amenazantemente.

Un rugido de furia fue expresado sin miramientos; solamente para que un segundo después, fuera reemplazado por uno de dolor al sentir una ardiente herida en su espalda baja al igual que en la muñeca. Sin embargo, la ultima de estas fue amortiguada por el guante de cuero que siempre se empeñaba a usar, pero, la primer que le hirió, fue como si un láser fuera disparado con bastante precisión a una zona sensible; atravesando por completo sus ropajes.

Giro su cabeza levemente con la intención de apreciar que fue lo que ocurrió. Y ese "que", era para su desgracia, una formación entre los dos personaje que se encontraban empuñando armas de largo alcance. Mientras que el resto, se mantenía expectante y listo para actuar conforme a sus siguientes movimientos. Hecho que, le hacia notar el serio aprieto en el que estaba metido, mas que nada, por que inclusive la muchacha que consideraba una inútil para esas situaciones le había tomado por sorpresa al darle un buen golpe de tendencia traicionera.

Pasó su mirar de persona en persona, dedicándole especial atención a lo que podrían ser desperfectos en la guardia que mantenían cada uno de los presentes. Un segundo le basto para concluir una sola cosa; estaba perdido de seguir esa senda. No necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo, lo sabia de antemano con solo ver la manera en que todos le rodeaban. Le mantenían acorralado, cual si se tratase de una bestia en una jaula de barrotes de acero, nada podría hacer si solamente lanzaba golpes de manera desordenada. Necesitaba una manera de huir de su situación, y en menos de un segundo, se le ocurrió algo. Adelantar por unos minutos el plan.

Chasqueó la lengua a modo de resignación; pensando que su camarada le diría de cosas al saber lo que hizo y el por que lo hizo. Pero, las alternativas se le acababan conforme pensaba en las cosas que sus contrincantes podrían llegar a hacer si estos se lo proponían. Las cosas estaban bien planteadas, tanto que no dudo en extraer de una de sus mangas una pequeña pelota de metal plateado. Cayo al suelo, llamando la atención de todos, obligándoles a voltear con dirección a su ubicación: y, viendo de esa manera y de forma directa, un potente destello cegador que les aturdió por mas de un segundo.

Intentaban de forma desesperada el recobrar la orientación. Pero, les era bastante difícil; mas, para cierto hombre de edad avanzada que inclusive se vio en la necesidad de apoyarse en sus rodillas para evitar caer al suelo por el mareo que le provocó esa sucia artimaña. Aunque, la única en recuperarse con mayor rapidez, fue la chica de sonrisa plateada; quien aun con la vista borrosa, logró ver el como aquel enmascarado huía de la zona de combate para poder adentrarse en la cueva que tenían mas próxima a ellos.

Mabel empleó todas sus fuerzas y capacidad de resistencia en un solo deseo. No permitirle huir de ahí. Sin embargo, y por obvias razones, le seguía con paso lento y dificultoso, se tropezaba con algunas piedras en el camino; además, la oscuridad no hacia mas que hacerle mas complicado el trayecto. Tanto así, que no fue hasta que se adentro su amiga de cabellos dorados al lugar mientras sostenía su dispositivo móvil con la mano derecha; usándolo de lámpara, mientras que con la izquierda, se dedicaba a auxiliar a la muchacha Pines. La abrazaba por la cintura mientras que esta pasaba una mano por encima de sus hombros con tal de no caerse de bruces.

Las dos se sonrieron con amistad, pensando en que siempre seria bueno tenerse cerca. Detalle que les fue recordado con cada persona que se incluía en su idea de buscar al criminal que escapaba por los amplios túneles de ese inmenso lugar. Lentamente todo el equipo volvía a tener su lucidez de antes, inclusive estaban hasta mas frescos que antes. Y unos, inclusive un poco mas enojados. Tanto por el truco que uso para salir de su situación, como el forzarles a llevar a cabo esa cacería de una manera tan espontanea.

Avanzaban cuidándose de todo lo que creían que podría ser una trampa. Stan les guio en un inicio, pero después de un rato, inclusive él desconocía el terreno en el que poco a poco se seguían adentrando. Quizás estudio un poco el lugar antes de salir de la mansión, pero no le dio tiempo de investigar por completo el entorno que seria su punto a cuidar. Pero claro, no les importaba tanto ese detalle en si, solamente se concentraban en seguir adelante sin importar cual fuera el peligro al que se estuvieran sometiendo. Dado que, tenían una misión entre sus manos, proteger el pueblo que el par de lunáticos buscaba hacer añicos.

-Diablos, aquí no tengo señal.- Se quejo la chica de tendencias góticas mientras alzaba su celular por encima de su cabeza, intentando dar con alguna honda de radio.

-Eso es obvio. Dado que este lugar, al estar tan aislado, es un buen refugio para estos "amigos".- Una voz que salía de entre las sombras les hizo enfocar a todos con sus linternas en una dirección en especifico. En un punto de la espectacular caverna, se encontraba el enmascarado de rojo; que concentraba la mayor parte de su atención en dibujar un símbolo extraño en el suelo mientras señalaba el techo del lugar. Donde, se encontraban un millar de gigantes ratas peludas con alas y colmillos; seres de ultratumba que hicieron a mas de uno palidecer.

 _ **En el bosque, algo lejos de esa posición;**_

-¿Seguro de lo que me dices? ¿Fidd?- Preguntaba el anciano de seis dedos mientras mantenía la carrera con dirección a donde se supone que debería estar su hermano.

- _Bastante seguro. La señal de los teléfonos de todos, repentinamente, desaparecieron. No puedo contactar con nadie._ \- Esas palabras; podían no significar nada, pero también podían ser una señal bastante clara de que algo estaba ocurriendo. No lo podía explicar, pero algo dentro suyo le impulsaba a seguir corriendo por el bosque con la intención de auxiliarles en lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

-Bueno. En fin, ya vamos para haya, mantenme informado. ¿Si?- Pedía con una mueca de enojo. Fruncía el seño con cada trote de sus piernas, se sentía con enojo, y a su lado, cierto albino le veía curioso.

-¿Esta seguro de que esta bien que vayamos de manera tan impetuosa?- Inquirió con ligera preocupación de que el otro punto de encuentro solamente se mantuviera cubierto por el chico Pines.

-Si. Descuida, Dipper estará bien; además, mandamos a esos dos con él.- Se limito a contestar mientras apretaba el paso de su carrera; pero aun así, sintiendo como el joven hechicero le seguía de cerca con un conjuro de levitación. Lo haría también, si solamente se acordara del conjuro para hacerlo. Negó con la cabeza de manera disimulada; sintiendo que no era momento para pensar en ello, lo único que debía hacer, era concentrarse en llegar con su hermano.

 _ **De regreso al punto de encuentro del Oeste;**_

-Yo que ustedes ni me movería. ¿Les tengo que recordar como son estas criaturas?- Señalo a los murciélagos-vampiro gigantes. Sin duda, una horda enorme que; de ser despertadas, les causarían serios problemas a todos. Y se los recordaba, dado que vio el como cierto anciano hacia movimientos lentos con tal de acercarse a él. No, no lo podía dejar, aun no estaba completo el circulo de invocación, así que debía de tener cuidado.

-Eres un…- Estaba por maldecir al sujeto, cuando una mano alzara le hizo parar; ese condenado sujeto les amenazaba con sutileza, usando al ejercito de ratas voladoras como carta de triunfo.

-¿Tío Stan, que aremos?- Mabel llegaba por detrás, ahora ya caminando normalmente como el resto de los integrantes de su grupo, y le sujetó por la manga derecha de su saco; mostrándose ligeramente preocupada por lo que aquel enfermo se encontraba haciendo, pero también, ocultando con el cuerpo de su familiar; que lentamente extraía de sus ropas, el arma magnética de su hermano.

-Tranquila calabaza, ya pensaremos en algo.- También le seguía el juego a su sobrina; ocultaban ambos sus intenciones con una falsa apariencia de preocupación; y solamente concentraban su mirada en su enemigo, queriendo encontrara así una apertura que pudiera aprovechar.

 _ **En el punto de encuentro del Este;**_

Candy seguía observando de lejos toda la pelea. Veía como el chico de ojos grises esquivaba de manera efectiva todos los ataques que le eran lanzados, y que, conectaba unos cuantos en los puntos ciegos del criminal. Quien, desde el punto de vista de la joven, cada vez se hacia mas y mas errático; como si la ira fuera tanta que ni siquiera sentía que debía de tomarse un momento para pensar si acaso lo que hacia estaba bien.

Claro que, eso era parte del plan del joven; quien ansiaba por que este se desesperara tanto como para bajar la guardia y así, poderle infligir un daño mayor. Pero, este no seria a su físico, si no, a sus planes futuros. Por supuesto, ese plan del muchacho estaba pensado para que fuera realizado por él solo; no contaba con que en ese preciso momento, cierta pareja corría en su dirección con la intención de brindarles una ayuda adecuada.

Volteo la mirada a la pantalla de su celular, admirando como en este se mostraba una conversación con su amiga; quien le informaba estar cerca de su posición. Mas, un grito de guerra proveniente del campo de batalla le hizo regresar la vista al par que se encontraba enfrente suyo. Aquel sujeto de ropajes negros finalmente había lanzado un potente golpe en contra del chico; una simple patada con dirección a su estomago que le lanzo unos metros hacia ella. Quizás nada de importancia, pero; ahora estaba en un nivel de cólera un poco mayor al de hacia rato; respiraba de forma agitada, apretaba los puños con fuerza y la cabeza la tenia ligeramente agachada.

-¿Estas bien, Dipper?- Inquirió con algo de temor al verle caer tan lejos de donde se estaba librando el combate.

-Si. Descuida, no fue nada.- Mostrando lo que decía, se ponía de pie de nueva cuenta, dejándole ver que era verdad lo dicho.- Pero, me temo que no es lo mismo para él; creo que ya lo lleve al limite.- Confesó al mismo tiempo en que mostraba una mueca de preocupación, y con el roce de su pulgar; se aseguraba de aun contar con su carta de triunfo, la piedra roja que le pondría fin a toda esa locura.

-¿Sabes? Lo admito y confieso, me estas causando un serio dolor en el trasero. Así que, lo mejor para mi será retirarme por ahora, total, no importa que tu hermana y el anciano estén con mi compañero, dudo que logren algo contra lo que tenemos planeado.- tomó un largo respiro, mostrando que le faltaba aire- Por mi parte, creo que será todo por hoy, nos veremos en otra ocasión en donde te encuentres mas vulnerable; y me muestres sin titubear esos ojos que me habían dicho que tienes.- Carraspeo con enojo para un segundo después, darse media vuelta mientras sujetaba de su cintura, cierta piedra color verdosa; estaba por hacer un portal, y la oportunidad para el joven muchacho se mostraba delante de sus ojos. No lo pensó dos veces, extrajo de su chaleco aquel objeto de color bermellón y lo oculto tras de si.

-Llevo mucho tiempo preguntándome, ¿a que diablos se refieren tu y el loco de tu amigo con eso de "los ojos que no te pertenecen"?- Le llamó la atención con la finalidad de que se distrajera, mas, parecía lo contrario. Con esas palabras, el criminal delante de él no hizo mas que reír de manera maniaca, y ligeramente, mas sincera que otras veces.

-Lo descubrías en su momento, Pines.- Sentencio con frialdad. Provocándole un escalofrió en las espinas dorsales de los jóvenes adolescentes, quienes vieron como, aun medio girado en su dirección, aquel enfermo mental abría una puerta entre espacios. Le sostenía la mirada al chico, o al menos así lo sentía él, y tras segundos eternos, se giro con dirección al halo de luz verdosa. Ignorando de esa manera, el como el muchacho lanzaba la piedra roja en dirección del portal.

Un segundo que transcurrió en cámara lenta, fue la escena que los tres vivieron de manera exquisita. Dipper y Candy veían como volaba la pequeña piedra con un rumbo fijo, y el enmascarado, apenas la pudo ver cuando esta pasó por encima de su hombro, siguiendo su camino predeterminado, y, para cuando atravesó el portal, todo volvió a tiempo normal. La puerta entre lugares se torno de color cobrizo, electricidad empezó a hacerse presente a su alrededor de manera errática; después, la puerta se torno de color rojo; y la electricidad que emitía se volvió aun mas fuerte y demencial. Finalmente, el portal se cerro de la nada, un segundo paso, y un estridente zumbido comenzó a ser emitido desde la piedra que era la causante de todo ese embrollo.

Su portador reacciono de la manera mas rápida posible, y sin dudarlo, la tomó con fuerza, la arranco de su vestimenta, y poco mas tardo en lanzarla al aire; donde tras alcanzar la altura máxima, esta explotó de manera espectacular a la vista de todos.

-Yo creo que me lo dirás ahora.- Amenazo el muchacho, confiado de que ahora, sin duda, le esperaba una buena golpiza por parte del criminal.

 _ **En el punto del Oeste;**_

Estaba ya por acabar con su trabajo, el sello en el suelo estaba puesto a modo de que solamente faltaba accionarlo. Pero, sacando a todos del momento, un fuerte zumbido se hizo presente en el lugar; la piedra para abrir puertas entre lugares, y que en ese momento se encontraba reposando en el cinturón del enemigo, también se mantenía emitiendo un estridente y ensordecedor sonido. Uno que hizo a mas de uno perderse de lo que estaban haciendo, pero no él, el enmascarado no podía darse ese lujo. Solamente extrajo la piedra y la lanzo con dirección a sus enemigos, esta comenzó a desplegar una potente luz que hubiera culminado en una potente explosión que les hubiera hecho mucho daño, pero de la nada, la piedra fue suspendida en medio de aire; y al momento de explosionar, parecía que esta se encontraba encerrada en una esfera transparente que contuvo todo el daño.

-E-Es lo máximo que podre hacer en un rato…- Susurro una débil voz de muchacho a espaldas del grupo; era el joven Gleeful, quien mantenía estirada una mano en dirección de la piedra en forma de cuarzo que exploto dentro de una cúpula de contención que invoco tan pronto dio con ellos. Se veía exhausto, el aire le falta; y a su lado, Stanford mantenía una pose seria.

-Descuida. A partir de este punto nos encargaremos los demás.- Exclamo el científico de quince doctorados mientras daba pasos seguros y se ponía aun lado de su sobrina. Manteniéndola en medio de él y su hermano.- Esto se acaba aquí, criminal.- Extrajo de su gabardina aquella arma de aspecto futurístico al mismo tiempo en que su gemelo hacia lo mismo. Ahora lo tenían mas que acorralado, y lo sabia.

-¡Lo dudo!- Exclamo al mismo tiempo en que mostraba de nueva cuenta sus dos cuchillos. Pero, al instante de alzarlos, estos fueron arrebatados de sus manos por una fuerza increíble, y que por cierto, los dejo pegados a la pared detrás de él. Mabel se encontraba disparándoles un rayo magnético que los mantenía alejados de sus manos, y con una mirada seria, lo confrontaba.

-¿En serio? Yo no lo dudo, ni siquiera, un poco.- Amenazó la joven castaña mientras mantenía alzada el arma de Dipper; las cosas habían salido mejor de lo esperado. Su piedra de portales había sido destruida, y ellos ahora le rodeaban mientras mantenían alzadas sus armas. Para acabar, las bestias seguían durmiendo en sus respectivos lugares; quizás por haber aun un poco de sol, estas no se habían despertado.

-Je… Bueno, supongo que no hay de otra.- Tras unos momentos de silencio, el enmascarado se atrevió a decir eso, para acto seguido, abrir con fuerza sus ropajes; mostrando su pecho sin dudarlo. Un tono de piel claro y ligeramente bronceado era el que tenia, pero, no prestaron mucha atención a ese detalle, si no, a la acción que suscito después de ese pequeño acto de exhibicionismo. El hombre alzo uno de sus puños con violencia, y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo dejo caer sobre sus costillas derechas; generando un fuerte crujido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Todos bajaron la guardia tras eso, sin lograr prever lo que el lunático se encontraba planeando. Palpo con cuidado su cuerpo, buscando aquello roto; la ultima de sus costillas. Por encima de la piel la tomó, el dolor le hacia hacer todo rápido, por lo que, en menos tiempo de lo que todos esperaron, uso su propio hueso roto para abrirse la piel y extraerla. Aunque solamente en hueso, el resto de la carne se quedo dentro de su cuerpo. Por su puesto que, lo que si no se quedo dentro de él, fueron los chorros de sangre que mancharon el circulo de invocación a sus pies. Uno ligeramente parecido al de la noche del baile formal. Pero con la diferencia de que ahora no habían objetos de invocación.

El criminal extendió su mano derecha en dirección del grupo de personas que le asediaban, mostraba su fracturado hueso en su puño, mientras que la extremidad contraria apretaba la herida de su cuerpo con la intención de que no perdiera mas sangre. Todos se encontraban horrorizados por lo ocurrido, por lo que no pudieron hacer nada cuando de repente, sin previo aviso, el circulo de invocación comenzó a resplandecer con su característico color azul metálico. La electricidad que indicaba la transición de electrones, se hizo presente, en un inicio; solamente dentro del circulo de invocación, pero después, paso a recorrer las paredes del lugar hasta pasar de Murciélago en Murciélago; despertándoles de su letargo.

Gruñían y babeaban mientras veían al grupo que se enfrentaba a su nuevo amo. Quien por cierto, usaba su hueso como pluma; dado que pintaba un símbolo alquímico encima del dorso de su guante izquierdo, que aun sin quitarlo de su mano, lo poso encima de la herida. Nuevamente una transmutación alquímica se hacia presente en el lugar; pero ahora, usando el tejido del guante para cerrar su hemorragia. Ahora estaba fuera del peligro que significaba tener esa apertura en su tórax, y también, fuera del peligro que era el estar acorralado por sus enemigos. Sonrió por debajo de su mascara, y sin dudarlo, se rio de los presentes.

-Debo de admitirlo.- hablo entre risas- La organización fue buena… claro, solamente me refiero a la trampa.-


	70. Aceptación, Arrebato y Aflicción

_**De acuerdo. Estamos entrando en la recta final. Este es el ante-penultimo capitulo de la temporada. Así es. Se acabara la Temporada en el cap 50. Capitulo que por cierto, y debido a que será mas largo que cualquier otro, lo publicare el día 24 de Diciembre. Jejeje... 7u7 Un regalo... XD En fin, explicare las cosas que tengan que ver con mi descanso, después. Por ahora, quisiera pedirles que si les gusto este capitulo, les emociono, les entristeció, les hizo querer ahorcarme... Háganmelo saber por medio de un Review. Ya saben que los leo y respondo todos. :D Ahora que, si encontraron una falla en todo eso, o cualquier cosa que no encajo, de igual manera les pido que me lo digan. Para que lo corriga. ¿Si?**_

 _ **En fin. Empecemos. La serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo, y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un Fan y para Fans; con el unico fin de entretener y enriquecer el fandom de la serie y Sin animos de lucro.**_

 _ **Lector; Jejeje... El desenlace esta por ocurrir, espero que sea de tu agrado! Por cierto, gracias por leer y comentar! :D  
**_

 _ **SonrisaDulce207; Jejeje... No pueden decir nada, Inclusive puse ese detalle de la salsa y los maniquies al inicio del capitulo... XD Jeje... Bueno, ¿que puedo decir? Asi son los Pines... XD En cuanto a lo que dijiste del final... Bueno, se arranco una costilla con su propia mano. Asi que, sigue estando loco. XD  
RPD: Jejeje... Agradezco los alagos por que es cosa de agradecer, dado que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar! Y eso siempre me amiga y me gusta que lo hagan! :3 En cuanto a la Uni, bueno, ahi la llevo... XD En fin. Gracias por todo! Por leer, comentar, los buenos deseos y por seguir la serie! :D Te lo agradezco!**_

 _ **AlquimistOHSO3; Jejeje... Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo. :D Si, lo dejo en suspenso, por que se que muy dentro de ustedes, eso les gusta.. 7u7 XD En cuanto a lo de Dipper, bueno, digamos que aun no se acaban las cosas malas que puedan pasarle. Lo entenderas al leer el capitulo. :v En fin, este.. gracias por los cumplidos y elogios. Jejeje... :3 Aunque, recuerda que sigo siendo un aficionado, aun no se si pueda categorizarme como Escritor... x3 Pero, para terminar esto. Je... Digamos que este cap tiene todo lo que quieren, y todo lo que jamas esperaron... xD Espero que sea del agrado de todos. :D En fin, gracias por los buenos deseos! Tambien, gracias por leer y comentar! Ademas de las frases motivadoras! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 48: Aceptación, Arrebato y Aflicción…**_

Una tacleada de cuerpo completo fue la que lanzo en su contra, logrando que sus pies se arrastraran por la tierra por unos siete segundos. Pero el embestido; de forma rápida, se recompuso justo a tiempo para saltar sobre su lugar mientras contorsionaba su cuerpo para lanzar una patada de talón al rostro de su rival. Quien, de manera ágil logro alzar su guardia en el momento justo para que el daño recibido no se sintiera en lo mas mínimo y lo único que aconteciera fuera que fue empujado un metro en dirección de la agresión.

Rápidamente, bajo los brazos, y como si de poleas se trataran, los volvió a subir con fuerza al mismo tiempo en que cambiaba ligeramente su postura, posando un pie detrás de él; dándole así, mayor fuerza al Yamatsuki que lanzó en contra del enmascarado. Mas, los puños del joven castaño pasaron a través del aire por una buena maniobra de extremidades por parte del criminal. Quien, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se agacho ligeramente mientras alzaba el codo derecho encaminado al rostro del joven y pasando por entre ambos puñetazos por parte del mismo. Claro que, tomó medidas previsivas, puesto que atrapo por la muñeca derecha al chico, bajando aun mas su extremidad para acentuar la agresividad de su acometida, pero el joven, siempre rápido, contorsiono el brazo izquierdo que mantenía alzado, y bloqueo el ataque del criminal con el antebrazo.

Mantuvieron esa extraña pose por un segundo, para después, empujarse con fuerza; separándose por cinco metros mínimo. Respiraban con fuerza y agitación, se encontraban peleando desde que la piedra para portales fue destruida. Sus armas, yacían tiradas por el suelo o clavadas en algún árbol. Ya no les importaban, solamente, buscaban acabar con el otro usando solamente sus puños. Se concentraban únicamente en eso, nada mas, o al menos; así era hasta que una potente luz azulada se hizo presente en una montaña que se encontraba al Oeste del pueblo. Duro unos cuantos segundos, pero, los suficientes para que ambos combatientes supieran de lo que significaba.

-Je, creo que no pudieron impedirlo.- Se jacto el enmascarado mientras se encontraba volteado con dirección a la montaña lejana; ignorando por completo que un puñetazo se dirigía a su rostro a gran velocidad.

-¿Ah, si? Yo creo que eres un estúpido.- Le insultó al momento de lanzarlo al suelo por la fuerte arremetida en su contra.- Eso, y que te estas adelantando un poco. Ya antes habían podido hacer un conjuro, lo que no pueden evitar, es que nosotros acabemos con lo que sea que ustedes invocan.- Levantaba el puño con aseveración. Se encontraba un poco cansado, con cortadas por todo el cuerpo al igual que con moretones, pero a pesar de todo ese daño; a pesar de todo el castigo corporal que se encontraba recibiendo, seguía sin mostrar lo que su enemigo deseaba. La muestra de que algo dentro de su cabeza se encontraba sucediendo. Algo que sin duda, lo destruiría.

-Bueno, en si, ya nada mas importa. Fallaste en tu intento de detenernos. Solamente, puedes seguir con tu misión de frenar lo que creamos. Mientras que, nosotros, podemos continuar con nuestro camino. Claro que, el mío continuara después de que te haya hecho un poco mas de daño.- Se ponía de pie a pesar de todo, estaba ligeramente cansado, fastidiado, y enfurecido, pero aun así; no se le iban las ganas de querer golpear al chico que seguía confrontándolo. Alzo su guardia, ambos puños a la altura de su barbilla indicaban que iría con la misma arte marcial que el joven. Quien por cierto, le regresaba la cortesía.

Permanecieron implacables por un instante, para después, correr el uno al otro. No dudaron en atravesar el especio personal de su oponente, y menos, cuando cruzaron los puños por lo alto de sus brazos, golpeando de lleno sus rostros. Se habían sincronizado; pero, por alguna razón, el puñetazo que le fue dado al joven Pines había sido mas fuerte que el que él mismo propinado en su contra. Se alejaron para espabilar, pero el muchacho se tambaleo al momento de dar pasos en seña de retirada estratégica.

La preocupación de la chica Chiu no hizo mas que acrecentar al momento de ver como el joven muchacho caía de sentón al suelo: la cabeza le daba vueltas, ese fuerte golpe había sacudido por completo su cabeza. En una pelea deportiva oficial, estaría contra las cuerdas, pensando seriamente en tirar la toalla; pero, esa pelea era de vida o muerte: detalle que se recalcaba con ver como aquel criminal caminaba despacio con dirección a uno de sus cuchillos, por lo que, rendirse seria igual que declararse muerto. Tenia que volver a ponerse en pie y pensar en algo para salir de esa situación; pero, por mas que lo intentara, solamente podía incorporarse con torpeza mientras que su mirada le engañaba con una doble imagen de lo que observaba.

Se sentían impotentes; la joven de cabellos negros, por no poder interferir en la batalla por orden del muchacho; quien le pidió explícitamente que solamente se concentrase en informar lo que suceda a sus demás compañeros mientras que él luchaba, y este mismo, se sentía inútil por estar tan limitado físicamente. Estaba por intentar algo, pero sus reflejos en ese instante no eran lo suficientemente avivados para salvarle a tiempo. Pero, si lo eran los de su joven amigo. Quien de la nada había aparecido; y se interponía entre ambos con su espada, negando el ataque del encapuchado.

Gruño con fuerza, y de un giro de muñeca le obligo a retroceder. El silencio gobernó a su alrededor, las cosas se habían torcido de una manera un tanto mas extraño de lo que jamás pensó. Miro de forma detenida al joven que recién se incluía en la contienda, se notaba ligeramente sudado; pero con una mirada completamente seria. Volteo de reojo a su izquierda, apreciando que, detrás del mismo árbol donde seguía encontrándose la chica de origen asiático, a su lado ahora se encontraba alguien mas. La joven de cabellos castaños que contaba, según su investigación, con una fuerza increíblemente fuera de los estándares normales.

-¿Crees poder continuar, Dipper?- Esa pregunta le obligo regresar su atención al par de muchachos que tenia delante suyo. Admirando como el de cabellos castaños se sacudía el pelo en un intento de espabilar, para después, simplemente alzar la mano derecha. Materializando una espada, o al menos el intento de una, hecha con hojas de pino.

-Siempre podre continuar, Marius.- Espetó confiado, mostrando un brillo intenso en sus ojos. Pero, no uno que demostrara miedo, temor, pavor o inclusive furia. Si no, que denotaba valentía, decisión, carisma y sobre todo, determinación. Determinación, de ponerle un fin a sus planes quizás, o tal vez, de acabar con él en si. No lo sabia a ciencia cierta; lo que si sabia, era que ese par de chicos, usando esas armas, le causarían un gran problema.

Nuevamente optaron por alzar sus poses de batalla. El enmascarado de azul no lo dudo mucho y extrajo del suelo, otro cuchillo que se le había arrebatado durante la contienda, portando de esa manera, un arma en cada mano. Mientras que el par de adolescentes, volvían a adoptar la misma táctica de pelea que cuando se decidieron a pelear contra él en los techos del pueblo. Sabia desde el momento en que se unió el pelirrojo, que eso no seria fácil, pero ahora; dudaba incluso de poder ganar.

 _ **En el punto de encuentro en el Oeste;**_

-Bueno, supongo que de todos los que están aquí haciéndome la vida imposible, sin lugar a dudas, a quien menos esperé que fuera mi contrincante en batalla, fue a ti.- Argumentaba el criminal de mascara roja mientras se cubría de un golpe al pecho con su propia costilla. Su alrededor estaba sumido en un caos increíble y espectacular. Dado que, las babeantes bestias voladoras que no paraban de aletear de un lado a otro de manera errática; también concentraban su atención en las personas que él les ordeno atacar. A todo el grupo de ayudantes de la familia Pines. Claro que, estos se defendían con todo lo que podían mientras que impedían en todo momento que alguna de las criaturas escapara de aquella caverna en las montañas.

-Bueno. Soy buena causando sorpresa en las personas.- Palabras parecidas a las que cierto joven castaño pronuncio poco antes en una de sus peleas. Pero, enfrente de él no estaba cierta castaña con la que compartía parentescos físicos; si no, que se mantenía desafiándolo una joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules. En sus manos mantenía enfiladas armas eléctricas; por lo que, las bestias a su alrededor no querían meterse en su camino dado que estas mismas expedían aquello a lo que eran débiles, electricidad.

Pacifica Northwest mantenía una pose de defensa personal; piernas ligeramente flexionadas con un compas algo abierto y la mano derecha a la altura de su mejilla mientras que la izquierda la mantenía cerca de la boca de su estomago, claro que, sujetaba con fuerza sus armas incluyéndolas en su táctica de pelea. Detrás de ella, sus dos amigas se encontraban cubriéndole las espaldas al mismo tiempo en que peleaban con los Murciélagos gigantes, Mabel con sus dos pistolas y Wendy con el dorso de su hacha; ya que había comprobado que el filo era completamente inútil con tan gruesa piel. Por su parte, Ford y Stan se encontraban espalda con espalda mientras disparaban contra toda criatura que se les acercaba; era peligroso atacarles con armas de cuerpo a cuerpo a no ser que tuvieran un peso excesivo como el hacha de la joven leñadora; así que las manoplas de bronce del anciano de traje negro estaban completamente descartadas como instrumentos útiles en ese instante. Al mismo tiempo, en una parte ligeramente alejada y que daba rumbo a la salida, se mantenían resguardando la retaguardia el chico albino junto con cierta pareja gótica; los tres, con armas de largo alcance. Robbie y Tambry; con armas de aire comprimido, y el joven ex vidente, con la pistola magnética propiedad de su antiguo enemigo. Que por cierto, era ligeramente efectiva contra las bestias; tanto como lo eran las armas de los gemelos Stan; las cuales parecían tener cierta descarga eléctrica incluida en el disparo de laser.

-Que curioso. Lo mismo me dijo cierto muchacho entrometido hace unos días.- Vociferó el hombre de ropajes negros al mismo tiempo en que se aproximaba a la joven con paso rápido; mas, antes de que esta le permitiera adentrarse en su espacio personal; lanzo un golpe horizontal con el puño izquierdo, marcándole así la delgada línea que había entre ellos y que, de quererlo, le dejaría noqueado con un fuerte golpe contundente y electrificado.- Aunque, él era mas divertido.- Sonó increíblemente molesto para la joven el que aquel sujeto pronunciara esas palabras.

-Oh, perdón. Pero en ese momento dudo mucho que Dipper hubiera tenido consigo "estas".- Alzó sus puños, enseñándole al criminal la electricidad que emanaban.- Por que, de haberlas tenido. Seguro no hubiera dudado en golpearte hasta dejarte inconsciente.- Al terminar de decir aquello, fue ella quien se lanzo con dirección al enmascarado; usando como motivación el deseo de detener sus planes. Un golpe recto con dirección a la mascara fue rápidamente interceptado por su propio hueso.

Mas sin embargo, la chica no se rindió ahí, si no que le impulso a saltar sobre de su lugar mientras lanzaba una patada con dirección a las costillas del criminal. Ataque que hubiera surtido mucho efecto de no ser por que el sujeto en cuestión se deslizo hacia atrás con una táctica de retirada; usada especialmente en artes marciales.

-Lo lamento, quisiera ver eso de "dejarme inconsciente"- se burlo con un movimiento de mano- pero ciertamente, mi trabajo aquí esta hecho. Además, siento que deberías preocuparte mas por el joven al que añoras.- Eso ultimo le hizo bajar la guardia a la muchacha por un segundo. Y aunque la levanto enseguida, se noto claramente el como esa oración le afecto.

-No se de que estas hablando. Él puede cuidarse perfectamente solo.- Gruño en un vago intento de seguir aparentando una semblante amenazante. Pero, de nada serviría esta.

-Seguro que si. Pero, ¿estas consiente de cómo terminara? Seguramente ya tiene huesos rotos o esta al borde de la inconciencia. No sabe como medirse ese muchacho.- Al termino de esa profecía, se vio obligado a retroceder otro poco mas debido a un fugaz puño que casi le arrebataba la mascara del rostro. La joven rubia tenia su rostro ardiendo de furia, una horrible mueca de disgusto se le formaba con naturalidad; y por su puesto, apretaba las armas en sus manos con bastante fuerza, buscando que de alguna manera conectasen con el cuerpo del hombre con la intención de inmovilizarlo. Pero, este comenzó a caminar aun mas adentro de la cueva; sin importarle si quiera que le estuviera dando la espalda a la chica.

-¡O-Oye! ¡Espera! ¡Aun no se ha acabado esto!- Varias criaturas con alas se interponían entre ellos. Sin importarles que quedaran noqueadas por sus ataques; estas le impedían seguir al enmascarado.

-Oh, yo diría que si, jovencita Northwest. Así que, será mejor que termine con esta labor cuanto antes. Su chico podría estar en aprietos.- Le sentencio con una ultima mirada antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la caverna, dejando completamente solos al grupo que serbia para enfrentarle: claro que, con la exclusiva compañía de su batallón de seres poseídos por el frenesí de la maldición puesta sobre ellos.

Chasqueo la lengua mientras golpeaba con severidad a una de esas criaturas que se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro; paralizándola de inmediato y provocando que pasara de largo solamente para caer de bruces al frio suelo de roca. Intento perseguirle; pero con cada paso que daba, un Murciélago Gigante se ponía en su camino. Permitiéndole al enfermo mental escapar milagrosamente de ahí. Pero, poco tiempo tuvo para pensar en ello: varias de las enormes ratas a su alrededor comenzaron a obligarle a juntarse con los demás de su grupo, y aunque podía paralizarlas al instante, le superaban en numero. No podía hacer mas, solamente, ir de poco en poco; acabando con ese pequeño ejercito.

 _ **En el punto del Este;**_

Lentamente, la conciencia del joven Pines se iba desvaneciendo; sentía cansancio y debilidad en todo su cuerpo. Y no podía adjudicarle eso a una debilidad que no tenia; y él mismo se daba un poco de tolerancia; el lo que llevaba de día, había corrido de un lado a otro, por encima de los techos incluso mientras peleaba, también estaba en el tejado de un edificio al momento en que este se derrumbo, y acto seguido a ese desastre, volvió a pelear y a correr solamente para volver a pelear. Lo hubiera podido soportar, de no ser por que también; en el proceso, recibía golpes, patadas y heridas que le hacían perder sangre. De hecho, y pensando seriamente en esos detalles, se preguntaba como aun no había caído inconsciente.

-¡¿Cómo diablos es que sigues de pie?!- Buena pregunta, además de ser bastante oportuna. ¿Cómo era posible? No lo sabia, pero si sabia que la persona que se lo interrogaba estaba desviando una de sus estocadas con un largo cuchillo de filo negro. Probablemente acero con algo de carbono para endurecerlo y hacerle mas resistente.

-Sinceramente. Creo que es mera fuerza de voluntad.- Quiso sonar burlesco, al igual que quería humillar a su contrincante; ambas cosas, sucedieron. El enmascarado claramente sintió su sangre hervir con esas palabras: por lo que, no dudo en lazarse nuevamente en contra del joven mientras este apuntaba el filo de su arma al suelo.

-¡Te pareces tanto a tu tío!- Grito con cólera mientras alzaba su puño izquierdo con todo y arma, deseaba caer sobre el muchacho con la intención de apuñarle. Mas, segundos antes de que la punta de su cuchillo siquiera entrase en contacto con su zona de pelea, pudo apreciar claramente el como aquel chico empezaba a mover los labios con velocidad y fluidez.

Una honda de choque se generó desde el centro de gravedad del joven castaño. Comprimió la tierra a sus pies, despidió un poco de polvo pero sobre todo, lanzo volando a su enemigo con dirección a donde él daba la espalda. Que por cierto, era la posición actual de cierto pelirrojo; quien le recibió con pose defensiva mientras mostraba la punta del mango de su espada. Golpeando de manera contundente el centro de su espalda.

Marius, al hacer efectivo ese golpe, no dudo en dar pasos hacia atrás, dejando de nueva cuenta al encapuchado en medio de los dos. La pelea se encontraba en su favor; a pesar de que el joven de ojos grises no estaba en su mejor forma, aun así lograban someter al criminal. Un sujeto que al parecer, también estaba en un estado que denotaba cansancio.

-Ya lo tenemos, Dipper.- Esbozo el joven vizconde antes de ver como su oponente volvía a incorporarse; pero, por algún extraño motivo, sentía que este tenia algún pasado con su querido amigo. Dado que, desde que llego, solamente se concentraba en atacarle a este mismo. Y esa era otra de las razones, por la cual, el muchacho Pines se encontraba viendo doble. El aire le faltaba ligeramente, las fuerzas se le iban y muy dentro de si, sentía que estaba volviendo al mismo estado de fatiga que le dio en aquel almacén después de que este mismo explotara. Su mente estaba por dejarle, pero aun así, espabiló a tiempo para ver como volvían a arremeter en su contra, ahora una estocada con su mano izquierda, aquel enfermo no se rendía por alguna razón. Pero claro, él tampoco.

Levantó su arma tan rápido como pudo; imitando a su compañero de lucha: los pies abiertos y ligeramente flexionados, la mano con la que empuñaba su "espada" a altura de sus costillas, por su puesto que despegada de las mismas por un medio brazo de distancia; además de todo eso, también contaba con su extremidad opuesta doblada y puesta en su espalda baja, brindándole de un poco mas de apoyo en su pose. Todo era perfecto, y de haber tenido un arma que no fuera mágica; hubiera logrado repeler la arremetida en su contra.

Pero, no era así, de hecho; contaba con un intento de espada que dependía seriamente de su energía interior. Por lo que, y repitiendo con un hecho en el pasado, esta se desintegro en el momento mas crucial de todos. Al momento en que el enmascarado logro contactar con su estocada la espada hecha de hojas de pino. Esta se deshizo como si estuviera hecha de simple ceniza, dándole paso libre para herirle; una cortada que cruzaba desde la mitad de su antebrazo hasta centímetros antes del hombro fue lo que hizo manchar de sangre sus ropas, otra vez. Dipper, al sentir el ardor de su piel siendo cortada, retrocedió, mas, sus piernas se movieron con bastante torpeza. Las fuerzas que le quedaban se esfumaban, permitiéndole al chico sentir el duro suelo por segunda vez consecutiva en esa contienda. Claro que ahora, no se sentía con la voluntad de volver a ponerse de pie.

Pero, al menos logro incorporarse medianamente en el suelo. Con la mano contraria se apretaba la herida con fuerza, intentando reducir el dolor que esta le generaba al mismo tiempo en que buscaba detener el sangrado de la misma. Todo eso, mientras apreciaba de primer plano el como aquel desquiciado se ponía delante suyo con ambos cuchillos apuntándole; o al menos eso creía, la vista se le estaba volviendo demasiado borrosa, por lo que no lo supo a ciencia cierta. Ni eso, ni el quien fue la persona que con un potente golpe de lazó con la extremidad superior izquierda le mando a volar de nueva cuenta pero ahora, su destino fue el grueso tronco de un árbol.

Unas manos delicadas se posaron en su espalda, ayudándole a no perder mas fuerzas en su vago intento de estar sentado. Y aun lado de la chica, algo que dedujo tras ver el conjunto rosado, se posó su amigo de rojos cabellos mientras alzaba su centelleante espada de una manera amenazante.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Candy?- Pronuncio la joven, dejándole saber con su voz que se trataba de Grenda. ¿Y quien mas iba a ser? Ella era la única poseedora de tan abrumadora fuerza.

-Al parecer, si. Pero hay que curarle lo mas pronto posible.- Pronuncio la chica detrás suya, mientras que sus manos recorrían su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida mas aparte de la que no paraba de emanar espesa sangre. Mas, lo que el muchacho noto con mayor claridad con todo eso, era que su respiración ahora era mas sonora; como si el aliento, o la vida, le faltasen.

-No te preocupes, déjanos a este chiflado. Será mejor que lleves al joven Dipper a un lugar para que descanse.- La inconfundible elegancia al hablar del austriaco fue como un balde de agua helada para el cazador de misterios, quien intento inútilmente el ponerse de pie.

-N-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Marius. V-Voy a seguir peleando.- Las cálidas manos de la chica de lentes le sujetaban no con fuerza, pero si con un aferrado sentimiento de no permitirle hacerse mas daño. Por supuesto que, ayudaba a ese detalle el hecho de que sus fuerzas ya no se encontrasen consigo.

-Dipper, estas muy herido, por favor…- Se escuchaba debilitada, como si estuviera al borde del llanto. Él dejaba salir uno que otro jadeo por el sobreesfuerzo. Sus amigos ni siquiera se volteaban a verle, se concentraban en el sujeto enfrente suyo. Y este, se ponía de pie lentamente; tronaba sus huesos conforme se reponía y al final, solamente permaneció quieto.

-Bueno, creo que eso ya no será necesario joven Pines. Ambos estamos consientes de que esto acabó desde el momento en que vimos esas luces en la montaña que se encuentra del otro lado del pueblo. Así que, considerémoslo un empate por ahora, ninguno de los dos tiene las fuerzas suficientes para seguir peleando. Pero, al menos yo puedo escapar de aquí. Por ahora- se adentro con un paso en la oscuridad del bosque; estaban a pocos minutos de que la noche llegara- creo que lo mas prudente seria que ambos nos fuéramos a un lugar para curar nuestras heridas. Ya encontraremos otro momento para- nuevamente otro paso hacia atrás, ahora solamente se veía su mascara y eso, a duras penas- saldar nuestros asuntos pendientes.- Fue el final, desapareció con el manto de las sombras como guardianes de su huida, los jóvenes hicieron un ademan de querer perseguirle, pero basto con que el adolescente que aun reposaba en el suelo tosiera un poco de sangre para frenar los pasos de la pareja enfrente de él. Se reunieron a su alrededor con preocupación notoria, no sabían que hacer o decir, solamente, le veían con semblante derrotada.

-Sera mejor que lo llevemos a la mansión. Ahí podrá curarse.- Señalo la muchacha de fuerza descomunal mientras le levantaba entre sus brazos. No le molestaba, y de hecho, de los tres que se mantenían en pie; ella era la mas capaz de realizar dicha acción.

-N-No. No a la mansión.- Balbuceo casi inconsciente. Denotando una insistencia poco usual en él.

-Dipper, tienes que sanar tus heridas.- Le regaño la enfermera del grupo con un seño ligeramente fruncido, que se fue al ver su rostro tranquilo.

-P-Por eso mismo. N-No a la mansión… la Cabaña del Misterio esta mas cerca de aquí. Así que, solamente ponte en contacto con el anciano McGucket, que le avise a Soos y a Melody. Además, quiero que intentes hablar con Ford, Stan o Mabel. Necesitamos saber como esta la situación en su punto de guardia.- Ella asintió con mirada determinada y seria, acción que logro dibujarle una sonrisa al chico que pretendía, quien al obtener dicha respuesta, volteo con dirección a sus amigos.- Chicos, necesito pedirles algo. Dependiendo de lo que digan mis tíos o mi hermana; si están en problemas, quiero que vayan con ellos. Yo ya estoy fuera de peligro, así que, ¿podrían…?- No necesito finalizar la petición; con solamente mirarle a los ojos supo de antemano que le harían ese favor. Sonrió para ellos también, solamente para relajarse en los brazos de su amiga y quedar dormido por el mecer de sus brazos al caminar.

Anduvieron por un rato por entre los arboles del espeso bosque que conformaba el valle en el que vivían. El joven vizconde mantenía la mirada intercalada en todo lugar que pudiera representar una amenaza, mientras que su pareja cargaba a su inconsciente camarada: quien parecía estar disfrutando mucho del pequeño reposo que estaba tomando. Todo eso sucedía al mismo tiempo en que la muchacha de cabellos azabache mandaba mensajes de texto al el ex loco del pueblo; comentándole los acontecimientos vividos desde la ultima vez que hablaron. Mas, solamente le basto para terminar de leer el ultimo mensaje para cambiar la pantalla de su teléfono por una donde se mostraba la acción de marcado a un numero guardado en su carpeta de favoritos.

-A-Ah… ¿Mabel? ¿Eres tu?- Esas preguntas bastaron para que los dos personajes que aun le acompañaban en la travesía de esa noche; se voltearan a su posición con curiosidad a lo que sea que pudieran escuchar.

 _ **En el punto de encuentro del Este;**_

-Candy. Si, soy yo. ¿Cómo están las cosas por ahí?- Inquiría una muy despeinada joven de cabellos castaños. Su rostro con sus notables mejillas chapeadas de rosado suave ahora presentaban unos cuantos cortes ligeramente profundos. Su antiguo vestido de color rosa ahora no era mas que un vago recuerdo de lo que otrora fue; puesto que solamente quedaban retazos de telas colgando de su cuerpo, cubriendo ligeramente sus pantalones de cuero negro y su playera blanca.

-…- Dejaba que su amiga le contara todo con detalle. Ya en un momento le contaría el como estaban ellos; mas que nada, por que probablemente estaban en las mismas situaciones. Volteo a ver a los demás presentes, Pacifica y Wendy permanecían sentadas en el suave césped que había afuera de la cueva tras internarse levemente dentro del bosque, cada una, con la espalda recargada en la otra, como si cuidaran sus retaguardias. A su lado, Robbie atendía una herida superficial que su novia presentaba en su hombro izquierdo mientras que esta hacia lo mismo con la rodilla derecha del muchacho. Unos metros a un lado de ellos, permanecían sentados sobre una gran roca el par de ancianos que eran sus tíos, los dos, fumando un cigarro: permitido claramente por ella, dado que ese día había sido demasiado para ambos. Quienes por cierto, finalizaron la jordana de labores con muchos mas rasguños y golpes que el resto dado que siempre buscaban protegerles a pesar de que pudieran defenderse solos. Finalmente, ella y cierto albino, permanecían recargados en el mismo árbol solamente por un hecho en concreto; o al menos para ella, y este era que, si osaba si quiera realizar la acción de sentarse a descansar, daba por sentado el hecho de que no podría volverse a poner de pie por el cansancio.

-Ya veo. Así que Dipper esta así de cansado. Bueno, en ese caso los veríamos en la mansión, dado que estamos casi iguales. No pudimos evitar que el ritual se hiciera, ni que el enmascarado huyera, pero al menos, logramos detener lo que querían hacer ahora.- Informaba con algo de pesadez en la voz, realmente le fastidiaba la situación, mas que nada, por el simple hecho de que si ese par no eran encarcelados cuanto antes, podrían cometer algo realmente grave en contra suya o de su familia. Y solamente era uno el estos miembros que en verdad le preocupaba; aquel por el que parecían tener mayor interés y contacto.

-…- Le escuchaba con atención, buscando memorizar todos los datos que esta se encontraba brindándole.

-De acuerdo. Primero cura las heridas de esos dos. Ya después nos alcanzaran en la mansión.- Sentencio, y con esas palabras, una muy cansada chica de cabellos dorados, le volteo a ver de reojo con preocupación.

 _-¿Estará herido? Q-Quizás, si debí de hacerle caso al sujeto ese…_ \- Se decía mentalmente regañándose por no haber ido en auxilio del muchacho. Por supuesto que, eso pasaba completamente desapercibido por todos los presentes; quienes estaban mas concentrados en descansar lo necesario para emprender la caminata a la mansión o curándose sus heridas; el caso, no tenían interés en pensar en alguien mas que no fueran ellos mismos, o al menos, por esa fracción de momento en el que sentían que la misión había fracasado a pesar de haber detenido el ataque al pueblo.

-…- La joven Pines escuchaba lo ultimo de su amiga mientras volteaba la cabeza al cielo casi nocturno. Hacia rato que se habían encargado de las molestas ratas voladoras gigantes y las habían mandado a dormir por esa noche en lo profundo de su caverna. Les costo trabajo, pero no les llevo demasiado tiempo en si. Basto con que Pacifica le pasara una de sus armas eléctricas para que ella también pudiera comenzar a cubrir mayor campo de batalla.

-Bien. Los vemos luego, con cuidado. Y, cuida de él. ¿Si?- Pidió al final antes de despedirse. Guardo su teléfono en uno de sus ajustados bolsillos del pantalón. Volteo la mirada al resto de su grupo, deduciendo que solamente les bastaría con unos cuantos minutos mas para que se sintiesen con las energías suficientes de emprender el camino con dirección a su residencia. Donde estaban seguros que la seguridad era suficiente para que nadie les pudiera asechar o atacar, y ni mucho menos, espiar. Regresó su vista al estrellado firmamento, poco faltaba para que dieran unas horas de la noche algo avanzadas; se habían tomado su tiempo ese día en particular, por lo que entendía el cansancio y agotamiento de todos, incluyendo el propio; dado que, aunque no lo hiciera notar, se encontraba exhausta.

 _ **Pasado el rato, en la Cabaña del Misterio;**_

Abría los ojos con lentitud y pesadez, se sentía como si el cuerpo entero lo tuviera hecho de pesado plomo. La oscuridad era casi reinante, solamente entraba un poco de luz azulada por la ventana en forma de triangulo que había en la misma pared en la que se mantenía pegada la cabecera de la cama en la que reposaba. Y fue con eso con lo que espabilo. Habían llegado ya. Lentamente la pesadez le abandonaba, dejándole la sensación de pesar lo mismo que una pluma.

-¿D-Donde…?- Se intento incorporar, pero el cansancio era demasiado, tanto, que no pudo evitar gruñir con enojo al verse tan incapaz de ponerse en pie a pesar de que se sintiese con la capacidad de hacerlo; al parecer, su cuerpo y su mente aun no se ponían de acuerdo. Por un lado, su mente le decía que debía de estar cansado y al borde de la inconciencia; pero por otro lado, su cuerpo le hacia sentir que estaba bien y que podía inclusive librar una guerra él solo. Se estaba comenzando a enojar por eso; por no poder controlar su propio cuerpo.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? Necesitas descansar como se debe.- De la puerta enfrente suya, entraba una silueta femenina que se aproximo a su posición con rapidez; y no fue hasta que poso una mano sobre su pecho, que el joven logro divisar de quien se trataba, arrebatándole la rabia de la mente con solo una mirada preocupada.

-¿C-Candy? ¿Hace cuanto que llegamos a la cabaña?- Le inquirió mientras se terminaba de sentar en la cama que le pertenecía hacia años atrás. No sabia por que, pero lentamente todo su ser se sincronizaba; estaba a poco de que pudiera poder volver a poner los pies en el suelo y comenzara a andar como si nada.

-Hace unos veinte minutos, quizás. Como sea, no deberías de esforzarte tanto. Apenas termine de curarte; y la herida mas grave podría abrirse.- Expresó en un vago intento por frenar la insistencia del muchacho por ponerse de pie. Claro que, ese era solamente un acto para comprobar algo de lo que no estaba completamente seguro; algo inquietante para su mente. Y ese "algo" era que, de la nada, había recuperado su capacidad motriz, misma que daba luces de desaparecer tras recibir la cortada en su brazo derecho. También, su vista estaba mas aguda que nunca, permitiéndole ver inclusive un poco mejor que antes.- No quiero que te muevas mucho. A "esta" le hacen falta puntadas, de hecho, iba a ver si encontraba algo útil para realizarlas.- Señalo su mal herida extremidad que poseía un vendaje desde la mitad del ante brazo hasta el hombro. Claro que, se reusaba a quedarse quieto, mas que nada, por que presentía algo malo en todo lo que le sucedía; algo que pudiera estar relacionado con cierto "tatuaje" en su espalda.

Alzó la mano izquierda a la altura de su rostro, la miro por cinco segundos eternos para la muchacha a su lado; quien le veía con seño curioso, mismo que paso a ser de asombro al ver que su palma de repente se había envuelto en llamas rosadas. Sin sellos mágicos, sin conjuros susurrados, solamente basto con que mirara su extremidad por unos cuantos instantes para que su cuerpo reaccionara como deseaba. Un segundo después, encaminó las llamas a su extremidad contraria, rozando con la misma los vendajes que le cubrían. Ambos muchachos prestaban total atención a ese detalle hasta que finalmente, se extinguieron las mágicas invocaciones.

-Perdóname por favor, pero, tengo demasiadas energías a pesar de que no lo parezca.- Le comentó poco antes de volver a querer hacer ademan de levantarse, pero la parte inferior de su cuerpo se seguía sintiendo pesada. Aun debía de esperar unos segundos mas.

Una mano cálida rozó su mejilla, obligándole a alzar la mirada a quien tenía a su lado. El par de ojos oscuros que perforaban su mente con insistencia a no salir le obligaron a hacer una cosa que en sano juicio no haría. Olvidar. Dejar pasar las preocupaciones, los deberes, las tareas, inclusive los negativos pensamientos que le atosigaban con fuerza y vehemencia a no querer permitirle razonar con claridad debido a la importancia que tenían el ser resueltos en el menor tiempo posible.

-Siendo ese el caso, sería mejor que buscaras algo más en que desahogar esa energía. Puesto que, te recuerdo que aquella trampa que le tendiste en el pueblo al enmascarado, no solo lo engaño a él- miraba con reproche al joven- asi que, para compensarme el susto de muerte que me diste. ¿Que tal si, usas esas energías conmigo?- Le expresó con voz taciturna, melodiosa incluso. Pasaron los segundos, nadie hacía nada; y fue ella quien dio el primer paso a lo deseado. Aproximó su rostro al del joven, más, lo encaminó a un lugar distinto al que este pensaba que llegaría; jamás hubiera pensado que los tiernos labios de la muchacha se posarían asaltantes en su cuello. Besándole con ternura en un acto que inclusive le arrebato cualquier aliento que se encontraba por tomar. Pero claro, solo duro un segundo. Su mente ya no se quería concentrar en su deberes, si no que todo lo contrario; deseaba prestarle atención a sus instintos básicos y desahogar todo el estrés que aun cargaba en su mente; pero claro, su subconsciente le jugo una mala pasada.

Poco antes de que la joven asiática alzara su rostro con la intención de encontrar el suyo bajo los deseos de empezar a besarse como lo habían hecho tantas veces antes, una imagen inundo su pensar de la manera mas cruda posible. Provocándole un reflejo involuntario; siendo este, que con los dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha frenó sus rosados labios. Agacho la mirada confundido por lo que vio en su cabeza, y sin querer dar una explicación certera; obligo a sus piernas a que le respondieran.

Se incorporo con bastante facilidad. Dio un par de pasos lejos de la joven; dejándola confundida y sentada en el borde de la cama, empezaba a respirar algo fuerte. El cuerpo lo sentía completamente ligero, las heridas dejaron de dolerle, y las energías las seguía teniendo al tope; pero, en su cabeza solamente podía apreciar una imagen en concreto. Una, de una muchacha de ojos azules, cabellos dorados y sonrisa cálida.

-L-Lo lamento, Candy. P-Pero al final, no me es posible corresponderte.- No supo de donde exactamente salió eso, pero lo dijo, y no de manera apenas audible; si no que, fueron pronunciadas esas palabras con el suficiente nivel de voz para que en cada esquina de ese cuarto en el ático rebotara el eco de su declaración. El silencio gobernó el lugar durante unos eternos segundos, ninguno decía nada; solamente miraba al infinito en busca de algo, lo que fuera que les ayudase a salir de la situación actual. Mas, no había nada, ni tampoco lo habría, y eso lo sabia de antemano aquel joven, quien sin mas, decidió caminar a la salida.- Sera mejor que cures bien a Marius, aunque no lo diga, tiene unas cuantas heridas debajo de ese feo uniforme.- Eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió decir. No podía culparlo, su mente estaba hecha un caos, y mas aun, con la imagen de la chica Northwest en su mente.

No lo dudo, tampoco volteo atrás, solamente daba pasos seguros con dirección a la planta baja. Donde ni siquiera se digno a decirle algo a sus amigos que le habían traído hasta ahí; ocupaba un poco de tiempo a solas. Necesitaba aclarar todo en su pensar, ignorando todo a su alrededor, hasta a la muchacha que; a través de la ventana del ático, le miraba con una expresión triste y lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Las cuales no tardo en limpiar solamente para poner una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-¿Una Northwest siempre obtiene lo que quiere, no? Bueno, creo que, esta vez fue así. Espero que, lo cuides mucho, Paz. Solamente es cuestión de tiempo para que él mismo se de cuenta.- Por mas triste que se sintiese, no podía negar que ahora no tenia cierta presión sobre su pecho, se encontraba liberada de un pesado yugo; además, por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo, estaba feliz por su amiga.

Claro que, no todo estaba claro para todos. Puesto que, para cierto joven de cabellos castaños; quien por cierto caminaba a paso rápido a través del bosque, su mente se mantenía envuelta en un enorme caos. No sabia que hacer, que decir, que concluir, ni siquiera tenia en claro que diablos le pasaba a su propio cuerpo: de un momento a otro, este se quedaba sin fuerzas tras una larga pelea, pero, tan solo duerme un poco y regresa a sentirse tan fresco como si nada hubiera pasado. Además, por si fuera poco, aun debía de resolver el problema con los enmascarados; lo que estos querían, sus objetivos, el por que sentía nostalgia al platicar con ellos, sin contar que, necesitaba averiguar si las palabras que le dedicaban de vez en cuando tenían algo que ver con su incógnita sobre su propio cuerpo. "Esos ojos no te pertenecen". Era la frase que repetían cuando peleaban en su contra; aunque, solamente se pronunciaba con un escenario fijo, siempre lo decían tras el atardecer; al igual que con su problema de las pesadillas, estas se presentaban cuando no había ya ningún rastro de sol o este estaba por desaparecer.

-Auch.- Su falta de concentración en el camino le provocaron el chocar de cara contra un alto pino. No se aparto al instante, ocupaba algo en donde recargarse al pensar en su ultima preocupación; en el por que decirle esas palabras a la chica de origen asiático.- A-Aun no me decidía, no se por que le dije eso… a no ser…- Negó con la cabeza de una manera bastante brusca.- No es tiempo para pensar en ello, debemos de discutir lo que ocurrió hoy.- Se reviso de cuerpo completo. Ya no contaba con camisa ni chaleco; solamente mantenía consigo sus pantalones y zapatos. Lo demás intuían que habían sido desechados por verse rotos y llenos de sangre. No importó, o al menos, no en ese momento. Volteo la mirada a una colina lejana, donde se podía ver con claridad las luces de la mansión donde residía. Respiro hondo, intento aclarar lo mas que pudo sus traicioneros pensamientos, para después, irse.

 _ **12:00 hrs del Domingo, Mansión McGucket-Pines;**_

La joven Pines se encontraba caminando con dirección al estudio de su hermano; vestía con una falda color morada, medias blancas, suéter rosado con el clásico símbolo de la estrella fugaz y zapatillas negras. Los raspones y rasguños en su cara ya casi no se notaban gracias a los tratamientos de Ford, los cuales, eran de gran ayuda por haber sido aprendidos cuando aun se encontraba viajando entre dimensiones: y por eso mismo, su finalidad era tratar las heridas lo mas rápido posible para mejorar la supervivencia: además de que, esos tratamientos fusionados con el cuidado y conocimientos de la enfermera de grupo, lo hacia todo aun mas fácil.

Mas, eso no era lo que le importaba en ese momento; si no, que lo que captaba completamente su atención fue lo que veía al entrar al estudio de su gemelo. Un sinfín de papeles se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo. La tabla de corcho donde estaba puesta la tela de araña ahora se mantenía colgada encima de la chimenea y el joven al que buscaba; lo encontró pegado en una pared, golpeando su frente en contra de esta.

-¿Dipper? ¿Todo bien, Bro-Bro?- Interrumpió su preocupante acción antes de que volviera a estampar su frente contra la madera. Se detuvo en seco unos momentos y después, volteo a verle. Mostraba unas ojeras algo grandes y una mirada paranoica.

-Define… "Bien".- Pidió con voz casi apagada y monótona, se notaba cansado y agobiado. Sin ánimos de entablar una conversación con alguien sobre algo diferente que fueran los temas que tenia atorados en su cabeza.

-Bueno, desde que hablamos de "eso" la noche en que sucedió todo, no has parado de dar vueltas por este sucio lugar. La única vez que saliste de aquí, fue para hablar un rato con Candy.- Si, eso era verdad, solamente había pisado el exterior de la mansión con la única finalidad de aclarar las cosas con su amiga asiática; la cual, parecía mostrarse muy calmada y tranquila, sin preocupaciones, libre: aceptando que ellos no podían ser algo mas que amigos, lo cual, le generaba una semblante tranquila al igual que relajada. Y aunque ese detalle le calmo un poco con su discrepancia con respecto a los enmascarados, solamente basto con volver a su "nerd-cueva" para que se concentrara únicamente en ese caso otra vez.

-E-Es que, Mabs, tu misma lo dijiste la otra noche. Ellos no se mostraron acomplejados por perder su medio de transporte o su núcleo de energía. Lo cual indica que pueden hacer mas o reemplazarlas con otra cosa.- Le repitió ese hecho mientras se acercaba a su tabla de datos, esperando conectar todos los puntos en algo que le dijera; quienes eran las mentes maestras detrás de todos esos sacrificios, invocaciones y ataques.

-Eso, o que solamente intentaban confundirnos al hacernos pensar en esa posibilidad.- Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, a veces le molestaba que su hermano se mostrara en ese estado de neurosis tan abrupta; mas, siempre le ponía una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro verle comer su propia camisa, como se encontraba haciendo en ese instante.- Oye, genio, de nuevo te estas comiendo tu ropa.- Señalo burlesca en un intento de sacarle de su transe.

-¿Eh?- Balbuceo con la boca llena antes de escupirla con recelo. Vestía una playera blanca, su sudadera negra con el símbolo de Bullseye de color blanco, negro y rojo. Tenia unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y sus botas de casquillo; las cuales, a pesar de no haber pisado el bosque desde la noche del viernes, las usaba de manera continua por el sentimiento de seguridad que le brindaban.- Bueno, en fin. No pienso parar de estar aquí hasta que encuentre la respuesta a la incógnita mas grande de esos enfermos. ¿Quiénes son? Con esa pregunta contestada, creo que no tendremos problemas para frenarlos y ponerlos bajo arresto o mandarlos a otra dimensión, lo que sea mas fácil.- Con la palma de al mano izquierda se limpiaba la saliva de su prenda, mientras con su mirada daba a entender que no era nada de gravedad ese detalle.

-No se, siento que el que estés aquí mucho tiempo no te ayudara en nada.- la semblante extrañada de su hermano le obligo a explicarse- Me refiero, a que a veces es necesario cambiar de ambiente para ver el mismo problema desde un punto de vista… diferente. Ya sabes, eso siempre lo dice Ford. Por eso, si quieres venir con nosotros a el almuerzo cerca del lago, bueno, te estaré guardando un emparedado de pavo. ¿Si? Recuerda, estamos tratando de quitarnos el estrés de los hombros con el día de Diversión Familiar, tal vez, tu también debas de hacerlo.- Su sonrisa fraternal y sus ojos brillosos le hacían sentir calmado, y casi obligado a sonreírle de vuelta, pero, eso no le importaba; demostrarle a su hermana que seguía siendo humano no era nada del otro mundo. Por lo que, al momento en que ella salió del cuarto, lo único que él pudo hacer, fue soltar un largo y pesado suspiro de resignación.

-Q-Quizás si estoy pensando mucho en eso.- Se dijo mientras caminaba con dirección a la silla de su escritorio, donde no dudó en dejarse caer con pesadez con los ojos cerrados. Perdiendo inclusive la noción del tiempo mientras intentaba dejar su mente en blanco; quizás por que ocupaba un respiro, o tal vez por que se quedo dormido por un momento; pero, finalmente al abrirlos, volvió a hablar consigo mismo; solamente que ahora con un poco mas de frescura.- Pero no es solamente por averiguar la identidad de los enmascarados, si no que, ellos también saben algo que yo ignoro. Y necesito saber de que es.- En su cabeza aparecía cierto símbolo en particular; aquel que tenia gravado en su espalda.

-"Esta bien que lo tengas, es una muestra de que eres la persona mas valiente que jamás ha pisado este pueblo. Eres un Héroe, eres mi Héroe."- La escucho a la perfección, las palabras dadas por cierta muchacha la noche que se le confesó, la noche que toco la guitarra para ella en su balcón. Claro que, esta se lo había dicho cuando estaban platicando de cosas al azar mientras yacían recostados en su cama. Pacifica Northwest.

-¿P-Por que tengo que pensar en ella en este momento?- Se cuestiono con cólera por el bochorno le se hizo presente con solamente recordar. No lo dudo, se puso de pie de manera súbita, camino en círculos alrededor de su escritorio, preguntándose el por que la había recordado a ella.- ¿Por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, Elise?- Pregunto al aire, mientras alzaba la mirada al techo. Y era verdad, si existía una razón para que él no dejara de investigar sobre los enmascarados, era para no traerla a su mente; puesto que, con un descuido pequeño, sabia bien que resbalaría en un profundo abismo donde no dejaría de imaginarla.-¿Sera por que tu…?- No termino la pregunta, puesto que se dio la respuesta él mismo al imaginar a la joven sonriéndole con ternura.- ¿A caso tu…?- ahora su cabeza se veía asaltada por la imagen de ella acercándosele, mostrando unas mejillas rosadas y ojos cristalinos- N-N-No, no puede ser… q-que y-yo este… Que a mi… me…- la gota que derramo el baso cayo finalmente, la imagen de ambos besándose en el atardecer mientras yacían descansando en su lugar secreto.- M-M-Me gustas… Pacifica Elise Northwest…- Susurro temeroso de que algún curioso le estuviera espiando. Pero, tras pronunciar aquella declaración, se armo de un valor que no creía tener.- Me gusta Pacifica.- Volvió a decir, ahora mas confiado. Ni él creía lo que estaba diciendo, así que se pellizco la mejilla al buscar sentir un dolor que le mostrara el hecho de que, efectivamente, había despertado de su corto sueño que tuvo en su silla.

Volteo la mirada a la ventana. Parecía que solamente habían pasado una media hora desde que platico con su hermana, quizás inclusive ya se encontraba junto con los demás en la orilla del lago, en una mesa de madera; preparando las cosas para comenzar a comer. Sabia que era el Día de Diversión Familiar de esa semana, pero Ford le dio permiso de ausentarse si acaso eso quería, ya que le estaba dando tiempo a pensar las cosas que tenia en la cabeza. Y vaya que las había pensado, al menos una en particular; con la que, al dar con la respuesta. No se lograba convencer, pero, lentamente, comenzaba a asimilar las cosas.

Negó con la cabeza. Necesitaba concentrarse en el tema de los enmascarados, no en la persona que le había robado el corazón. Inevitablemente, algo le obligo a dejar de lado cualquier pensamiento de su mente, se había golpeado con un cajón a medio cerrar de su escritorio. Estuvo a punto de maldecir hasta que vio de que contenedor se trataba; uno bastante particular donde solamente guardaba planos y experimentos hechos a la mitad: uno donde brillaba la coraza de cierta arma dorada cuyo único fin era borrar recuerdos. Y, en un intento de sacar de su cabeza todo lo que le acongojaba, decidió extraer dicho experimento de su lugar de descanso.

-C-Cierto.- hablo de la nada- Se supone que investigaría la forma de hacer un contenedor de memoria para que no ocurriera algo como lo de la otra vez.- Se obligó a si mismo el recordar lo que otrora fue una promesa consigo mismo. Por lo que, y usándolo de excusa, no titubeó en ir corriendo a su cuarto por su mochila café, en la cual guardo tan peculiar artefacto. Se cuestiono un segundo el camino a usar, y sin mas, tomo de su cama su peculiar gorra azul con blanco; la cual no se encontraba usando si no hasta ese momento solamente por que no tenia humor de ello. Pero, ahora, el humor era algo que emanaba de su ser, quizás: por que había dado por fin con una respuesta que le atosigaba desde hacia unas semanas, probablemente, desde el momento en que la abrazó con la intención de protegerla del Cambiaformas el día que regresó al pueblo. No lo sabia, ni tampoco deseaba darle muchas vueltas al asunto, solamente se digno a bajar de forma presurosa las escaleras, queriendo salir de su hogar lo mas rápido posible.

Si, llevaría a cabo la recomendación de su hermana, pero lo haría a su manera. Por supuesto, un simple paseo por las calles del pueblo también podía ser usado para inmiscuirse más en aquello que le hacía ruborizarse de la manera más errática posible. Le gustaba una chica, y no cualquier chica, le gustaba la orgullosa, malvada, persistente, audaz, carismática, encantadora... Pacífica Northwest. No lo podía negar ahora, no había como, ni tampoco existía un por qué debería de hacerlo. Y de hecho, conforme comenzaba a caminar con dirección al museo, comenzaba a incluso sonreír cuál bobo muchacho que, a todas luces, demostraba estar enamorado.

Estaba pasando ahora por la tercera posible entrada a la guarida de La Sociedad del Ojo Cegado, pero aún así, la ignoro. Deseaba entrar por el museo solamente por mero capricho; uno que era simple de explicar, solamente, deseaba pasar más tiempo en la intemperie mientras pensaba en cierta joven que ahora era la causa de sus suspiros. No lo podía evitar, pero tampoco era que lo deseara, por algún extraño motivo, se sentía como en ataño lograba descifrar un código oculto en el antiguo diario de su mentor. Una vez habiendo asimilado las cosas, solamente se enfocaba en seguirlo haciendo una y otra vez, no importase cuantas veces usara el método para revelar los mensajes ocultos en esas gastadas paginas, nunca se aburría.

Bueno, era lo mismo en esa situación actual. Ahora se encontraba pensando en la joven rubia que era amiga de su hermana, y con solo pensar en su dulce sonrisa se sentía en las nubes. Mas, poco le duro dicho placer, puesto que se golpeo de frente contra una blanca pared de mármol. Había llegado al museo, mas sin embargo, no importaba el dolor que sentía, aun se encontraba sonriendo como tonto.

-Siento que, no tardare en acostumbrarme a eso.- Expresó con voz soñadora mientras pensaba en un pasaje especial del diario numero tres que escribió su tío abuelo. Unas palabras que él se dio a la tarea de escribir un día antes de que este regresara por el portal dimensional que había en el sótano de la Cabaña del Misterio.- Ahora que lo pienso bien, en esa ocasión, inclusive raye lo que escribí.- Se dijo a si mismo poco antes de abrir la entrada a la guarida subterránea; por que, efectivamente, se concentraba en pensar al respecto de eso. La primera vez que vio a la joven de ojos azules con otra mentalidad, la vez que le vio como una posible gran amiga; la vez en la que ambos formaron un buen equipo para vencer a un fantasma de categoría diez. Por supuesto, en ese momento no pensaba que solamente se trataba de la mas fuerte entidad espectral de la clase tres. Una de las menos peligrosas. Claro, eso no era lo que recordaba con animo.- Aun lo recuerdo, ella, olía a rosas y a champan.- Balbuceo ensoñadoramente mientras pasaba por el centro de reuniones de la antigua secta secreta; su destino estaba fijo, por lo que no vio el caso de pasar por ahí. Con simpleza se encaminaba por un pasillo a su mano izquierda, uno que tras uno minuto, le condujo a una gran sala repleta de varios cilindros de cristal que tenían tapas de cobre en ambos extremos y unas resistencias del mismo material en su interior. Vago por un rato a través de aquel complejo lugar, hasta llegar a una pequeña caja que pateo antes de entrar en la habitación donde prevalecía cierta maquina destinada a mostrar el contenido de los recipientes marcados como usados. El sonido cristalino que emano el contenedor de cartón que acababa de golpear con la punta de su pie le hizo voltear hacia su dirección, encontrando de esa manera, un par de cilindros para recuerdos que aun permanecían sin usar.- Vaya, que conveniente.- Expresó antes de inclinarse para tomar un par de esos peculiares objetos. Los miro de forma detenida, aunque, con algo de extrañeza. Sentía que algo estaba por conectarse, pero no daba exactamente con "que".

Extrajo de su mochila el arma que requería dichos artefactos como cartuchos, y aun con duda en su mente le introdujo uno poco antes de volver a guardar la pistola Borra Memorias en su mochila, el otro cilindro aun lo tenia en mano, puesto que quería seguir pensando en esa sensación tan peculiar que le nacía de la boca del estomago. Empezó a caminar en círculos por el lugar, miraba de forma insistente el objeto en mano; quizás con la mentalidad de que este le diera la respuesta a un gran acertijo que le atormentaba. Por supuesto que, fue una respuesta tan chocante, que le descolocó por un segundo; mas que nada, por que al voltear hacia un rincón del lugar, se dio cuenta de todo. La solución se encontraba en esa parte del cuarto, donde se mantenía arrumbada una caja negra con un símbolo particular grabado en la tapa. Un agila con una lupa sobre su ojo.

-"Solo cables y piezas de cobre. Al igual que una buena cantidad de cilindros de vidrio."- Fueron las palabras que les dedico Tand Strange el día que Marius y él fueron a preguntar sobre el almacén cuando este apenas había sido explotado. Casualmente, fue también el mismo día en que vio por primera vez aquella caja que le resultaba extraña y familiar. Misma, que al investigar el ayuntamiento el jueves; no la encontró por ningún rincón del sitio, y ahora, resultaba que la habían traído hasta ahí.

-Mierda.- Expreso molesto, sorprendido, confundido y neurótico. Eran demasiadas cosas para su pobre mente; tantas, que casi tira su teléfono al intentar sacarlo de su pantalón. No lo pensó dos veces, presionó el marcado rápido al primer contacto que tenia grabado.- Por favor, Mabs, contesta.- Susurraba mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida. Si lo que había deducido estaba correcto, estar mas tiempo ahí era peligroso.

- _¿Bueno?_ \- Se escucho a través de la bocina de su teléfono junto con un montón de voces que parecían sonar animadas.

-Mabel, escúchame atentamente…- Pedía, mas, fue interrumpido.

 _-¿Dipper? Espera, estoy con todos, deja pongo el altavoz._ \- Espetó su gemela, mientras se esclarecía el ruido de fondo por que probablemente había despegado su dispositivo celular de su rostro.

-No, espera.- Pidió, pero, fue demasiado tarde; ya no le escuchaba.

- _Esperen, silencio, Dipper esta hablando por teléfono._ \- Con siseos buscaba callar a las personas que se encontraban consigo. Mientras que, un tic nervioso apareció en el rostro del joven al verse en esa desesperante situación. A veces creía que, su hermana lo hacia para fastidiarle.- _Ya, ahora si, Dipper, todos te escuchan._ \- Informó, aunque para él, eso estaba de mas.

- _¿Qué paso muchacho? ¿Por qué no estas con nosotros?_ \- Inquirió la voz de quien parecía ser su tío ex estafador del pueblo.

-Arg. Muy bien, escuchen todos con mucha atención. Ya se quienes son los enmascarados.- Todo el ruido que aun se lograba escuchar, de repente, se silencio. Así que daba por entendido que, los únicos presentes en esa merienda cerca del lago, eran los mas cercanos a la familia Pines; ósea, los que conocían los detalles de lo que hablaba.- Estoy ahorita mismo en la guarida de la Sociedad del Ojo Cegado. Por eso logre darme cuenta, no lo habíamos visto desde un punto de vista diferente.- Se detuvo en seco cuando paso aun lado de la estatua del hombre con la venda en los ojos.- Los criminales son…- De la nada, y de forma intempestiva, su celular emitió un fuerte zumbido que le obligo a despegárselo de su rostro un segundo antes de que la pantalla del mismo se apagara y sin que él pudiera hacer algo, un ligero hilo de humo se escapaba por los orificios de las bocinas.- ¿Pero que caraj-?- No terminó de hablar, puesto que una sensación extraña le obligo a voltear a su derecha, apreciando que de entre las sombras una persona con túnica roja le miraba de frente. Su rostro permanecía oculto, en su mano mantenía una especie de pistola que tenia como cañón una simple varilla metálica, y en su punta, se encontraba una esfera azul. Mas, no pudo ver ni decir nada mas; de la nada, sintió cuatro punzadas en puntos distintos de su cuerpo. Después, una fuerte sacudida que le estremeció tanto, que le obligo a caer inconsciente.

 _ **En el lago de Gravity Falls;**_

-¿Dipper? ¡¿Dipper?!- La joven castaña sacudía con fuerza el teléfono, buscando que del otro lado de la línea se escuchara cualquier cosa. Pero, no fue así, nada quebraba ese incomodo silencio donde todos los presentes se mostraban claramente consternados por lo que daban por sentado.

-Eso del final…- Pronuncio de la nada Stanford, mientras que de su cinturón extraía una de sus armas laser.

-¿También lo escuchaste?- Inquirió el amante de las computadoras mientras sacaba de su saco café, una pequeña caja negra; que tras presionarla en su mano por un segundo, esta adquirió la forma de una pequeña pistola de estilo futurista.

-¿De que hablan?- Cuestiono Mabel, quien parecía sacar a relucir su estado alterado por los nervios que sentía. Dado que, concluía solo una cosa. Su hermano había dado con respuestas demasiado peligrosas, y lo había hecho en un lugar igual de peligroso; o es concretaba. Puesto que no diría el lugar en el que estaba si este no fuera importante.

-El ruido que se escucho al cortarse la llamada, era sin lugar a dudas el de un queme de circuitos.- Se ponía de pie al mismo tiempo que su compañero de trabajo. El resto también lo hizo, pero de forma mas torpe y apagada, no sabían como tomar lo ocurrido.

-¡Explícate, Seis dedos!- Ordeno su hermano mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto. Pero, tras palpar todo su cuerpo, recordó que este aun estaba en el taller después de su pelea contra su clon.

-A lo que me refiero. Es que ese sonido es solamente hecho por dos posibles razones. Una, su teléfono se sobre cargo.- informaba a todos mientras comenzaban a caminar a paso rápido con dirección a la camioneta del joven gótico- y la otra posibilidad, es que se haya lanzado un PEM en su dirección. Quemando los circuitos del dispositivo.- Una vez cerca del vehículo, extendió la mano a su dueño, dejándole en claro que él manejaría. Y aunque lo dudo por un segundo, aun a regañadientes, se las paso.

-¿Y eso significa…?- Stan se subía de copiloto mientras Mabel, McGucket, Gideon, Candy, Wendy, Grenda, Marius y Pacifica se subían en la parte de atrás, algo apretados, pero al fin y al cabo, cómodos.

-Significa, anciano, que no pudo ser la primera. Dado que el teléfono de Dipper es uno de los mejores en el mercado porque soporta un alto rendimiento. Lo que nos da a entender, que ahorita mismo, Pines esta en un grave aprieto dado que no muchos poseen esa tecnología a su alcance; sin mencionar, de que probablemente esta ahora mismo en la boca del lobo.- El joven Gleeful se mostró un poco desesperado por no haberse ido de una vez, pero tenían que aclarar las cosas primero. Por su parte, el mayor de la familia Pines dio una mirada segura al dueño de la camioneta que permanecía de pie junto con el resto de personas que se quedaron por no haber suficiente espacio. Duro un segundo en ese estado, una fracción de tiempo que al finalizar; le siguió el hecho de que piso a fondo el acelerador. Poniendo marcha con dirección al lugar en el que mencionó estar su sobrino.

Por su parte, Robbie se quedo de pie, mirando fijamente el medio de transporte que se alejaba a buena velocidad. Apretaba los dientes y la mandíbula, mientras un potente sentimiento de inutilidad le recorría. Mas, una mano sobre su hombro le obligo a voltearse para ver a las personas a sus espaldas; su novia y la pareja que actualmente manejaban la Cabaña del Misterio le miraban con una sonrisa cómplice. Una que entendió al instante, por lo cual, empezó a caminar con dirección a donde los demás se dirigían a pesar de no saberlo a ciencia cierta: pero, tenia sincronizado su teléfono con la radio de su vehículo, no le seria difícil seguirles la pista. Primero eran pasos normales, después comenzó a andar con mayor rapidez, y finalmente; a pesar de no saber cuando es que empezó a hacerlo, inicio una carrera. No quería detenerse en esta si no hasta que llegase a su destino, sin importarle quedarse sin aliento. Lo ultimo que deseaba era ser dejado atrás.

 _ **En la Guarida de la Sociedad del Ojo Cegado;**_

Unos fuertes sonidos de golpes le despertaban lentamente con punzadas de dolor en su cabeza, se intento mover, pero le era imposible. Estaba completamente inmovilizado de alguna forma que no entendía. Intento abrir los ojos, pero la luz del lugar, a pesar de ser débil, le quemaba. Así que, lentamente, aunque le costara trabajo; intento orientarse mientras recuperaba sus sentidos.

Y la imagen que aprecio, fue sobre todas las cosas que pudiera imaginar; solamente calificaba como, desalentadora. ¿Por qué? Quizás por que se encontraba atado a la estatua del lugar con la misma pose de crucifixión que vio en las victimas del almacén, o por que, delante de él, permanecía el mismo encapuchado que le llamo con la mochila a sus pies. O tal vez, por que del cuarto a su izquierda provenían distintos ruidos; como si se encontrasen unas cuantas personas rompiendo algo con un garrote o similar. Trago en seco, sintiendo que su suerte por fin había terminado, y si aun le quedaba un poco de esta, esperaba que se usara con un final rápido e indoloro. Claro que, si se le presentaba la oportunidad de escapar de ahí a base de peleas, mucho mejor. Pero claro, debía de jugar bien sus cartas, lo primero, era encontrar una oportunidad de desatarse de los amarres.

-Vaya, jamás pensé que tendrían un PEM, y mucho menos que, el que lo usara en mi contra, fueras tu. Navi Dnilb.- Con esas palabras salidas de la nada, obligo al de la túnica a que volteara a verle, claro que, con una mueca de desagrado en lo poco que se le podía ver de su rostro.- ¿O debería de llamarte por el mismo nombre con el que te conocí? ¿Eh? ¿Blind Ivan?- La mueca se torció aun mas de lo que ya estaba; claro que, eso fue mas que nada por el enojo que le generaba el saber que el muchacho por fin había conectado las cosas.

-Sabia que lo descubrirías algún día. ¿Dime, como fue que diste con nosotros?- Tomó por la parte superior su capucha, para solamente jalarla hacia atrás con la intención de descubrir su rostro. Seguía siendo el mismo hombre de tez grisácea con varios tatuajes en su cráneo rapado. Pero, el muchacho lo consideraba un loco si es que en serio creía que le daría la verdadera razón por la que terminó ahí; claro que, seguía estando loco aunque no lo creyera en verdad. Así que, solamente buscó una apertura por parte del enfermo mental.

-Sinceramente, en un inicio no lo entendía. Dado que; lo poco que supe del almacén no ayudaba en nada. Pero, bastó con pensar en el como le hacían para moverse por el pueblo sin hacer ruido aquellos locos que tienes martilleando cosas en el otro cuarto.- Pronuncio confiado, si, tenia que mostrar una seguridad falsa con la intención de que estos se salieran de sus casillas y bajaran la guardia.- Y pum. He me aquí.- Se burló con la esperanza de que su captor pusiera una semblante distinta, pero, en nada cambio. Eso no era nada bueno. Ni eso, ni el hecho de que; sin previo aviso, el sonido de golpes que suscitaban en la otra habitación, de repente, cesaron. Solamente para ser precedidos por un inconfundible ruido de pasos que golpeaban con fuerza el suelo, quizás, por qué se encontraban usando botas militares con casquillo. Ambos voltearon con dirección a la puerta por la que pasaban el par de enmascarados. Si, su suerte había terminado.- _Estando en esta situación, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me hubiera gustado el haber besado una vez más Pacifica._ \- Pensó resignado a su situación, puesto que, ahora estaba en la peor situación posible. No solamente estaba un sujeto que había sido aprendiz del anciano McGucket, si no, que ahora tenía sobre de él, a los dos artífices de las atrocidades que había seguido de cerca desde hacía unas semanas.

-Vaya, despertaste.- El criminal de azul, al decir eso, se agachó ligeramente para tomar un objeto del suelo. Una pistola eléctrica que accionó sin dudarlo; proporcionándole al muchacho una fuerte descarga eléctrica que le creaba el deseo de retorcerse por el dolor.

-Tranquilo. Por ahora, sería mejor ponernos a hacer lo que acordamos.- El antiguo líder de la secta levanto una mano con dirección al hombre, frenando la acción que atormentaba al muchacho: quien por cierto, terminó jadeando con pesadez.

-C-Co... Como odio esas cosas... ¿Ya s-se los había dicho?- Intentaba ganarse una oportunidad, por muy poca que fuera. Pero, solamente se ganó otra descarga eléctrica por parte del mismo enmascarado.

-Como ya te había dicho- empezó a hablar mientras se ponía delante del joven al mismo tiempo en que frenaba el choque eléctrico- te pareces mucho a tu tío, Stan Pines. Pero, en esta ocasión no cometeré el mismo error de seguirles la platica.- Al terminar de decir aquello, dejó caer la pistola eléctrica al suelo, para después, comenzar a dar pasos seguros con dirección a uno de los túneles que le llevaban al bosque, a su lado, el criminal de máscara roja; no hizo más que seguirle mientras le dedicaba una última mirada.

-Oh, vamos; par de desempleados.- articulo una ofensa en su contra, logrando frenar su avance- Antes eran más divertidos.- Cualquier emoción negativa era suficiente, solamente buscaba un punto débil en todo eso, más, no le daban ese lujo; al parecer, lo conocían demasiado bien. ¿Y como no? Antes, ese era su trabajo.

-¿Dime, al menos te has puesto a pensar en lo que te haremos?- Cuestionó con voz fría y sepulcral, generando en su estómago una intensa angustia que le carcomía lentamente.

-Vamos, has el intento, es sencillo de adivinar. Dado que...- Iván se agachó para tomar su equipaje, extrayendo de este, un arma que había permanecido en sus manos por mucho tiempo- hay pocas cosas que son peores castigos que la muerte.- Lo pronunciado no hizo mas que hacer que el chico se arrepintiera de todas sus acciones. Y con cada pitido que el artefacto emitía al poner una letra, Dipper no hacia mas que apretar la mandíbula y resignarse a su destino.

- _Adiós… Chicos, lo lamento, no pudimos jugar mas tiempo a los videojuegos. Wendy, fuiste como una hermana mayor, una confidente, mi mejor amiga. Gracias por eso y por todo lo demás que siempre hacías con la intención de sacarme de mi estado de letargia. Soos, estuviste ahí para ayudarme en cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer, sin duda, eres el sujeto mas increíble que encontré en este pueblo. Te agradezco el haberme dado tu amistad, hermano Pterodáctilo._ \- Su mirada se posó por un instante en el par de criminales que se alejaban tan lentamente que parecían estar caminando por el campo _.- Adiós, Mamá, Papá. Lo siento si es que los decepcione en algún punto. Esperó que no se sientan tristes cuando les digan lo que pasó._ \- regresó la mirada al sujeto que, hasta se relamía los labios en seña de haber querido hacer eso desde hacia mucho, mucho tiempo- _Adiós… Tío Stan, Tío Ford; siempre fueron las mejores influencias de lo que es un verdadero… Héroe… Dado que, a mi vista, ambos lo fueron._ \- Trago en seco al ver que estaba por terminar, los había contado de forma involuntaria. Sabia que en la pantalla del arma, estaba escrito su nombre.- _A-Adiós, Mabel… sin importar quien lo diga, ni cuanto lo digan; eres la mejor persona que ha pisado este mundo. Quizás eres un poco egoísta y algo torpe a veces, pero, siempre haces las cosas mirando por el bien de los demás. Lo único que deseas, es que todos sean felices, y por eso mismo; y por todas las veces en las que has estado para mi… Te doy las gracias… mi amada hermana gemela…_ \- El cañón de la Pistola se enfilo con dirección a su rostro, pero, no quiso que la ultima imagen a ver fuera la de ese enfermo mental. Por lo que, cerro los ojos, pensando en una ultima persona.- _A-Adiós… Pacifica… Gracias por todo… y… perdón… Ojala hubiera sido mas valiente antes… y te hubiera dicho… lo mucho que me gustas. Por que, si, ahora lo puedo decir claramente. Me gustas Pacifica Elise Northwest. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes… de esto que claramente es… la… Aceptación… de mis propios sentimientos.-_ Al pensar en la joven muchacha de cabellera dorada, le fue imposible no derramar una lagrima de arrepentimiento y despedida. Puesto que, daba por sentenciado que, olvidaría todo. A todos. La oscuridad reinaba debajo de sus parpados; mas, esta desapareció con un potente brillo azul que inclusive le lastimaba las pupilas a pesar de no ver directamente el disparo.

 _ **Afuera del Museo;**_

Ford frenó de golpe el vehículo en el que iban todos montados, ni siquiera termino de aparcar cuando los mas jóvenes salieron despedidos por las puertas con la intención de salvar al joven castaño que, sin importar como lo vieran, estaba en grandes aprietos. Por su puesto, los ancianos no se quedaron atrás con esa acción; dado que parecía que estos habían rejuvenecido de la nada: puesto que, a pesar de tener mas de setenta años, corrieron con todas sus fuerzas en dirección del lugar señalado. ¿Por qué terminaron en el Museo? La cosa era sencilla de adivinar. Las demás entradas secretas fueron bloqueadas desde adentro. Aun mas sospechoso a la par que motivador para todos: ya que, les obligaba a correr con mayor fuerza.

Llegaron a la habitación con la decoración de múltiples ojos, y lo primero que vieron, fue que se encontraba abierta la entrada a la guarida secreta. Los corazones de muchos frenaron súbitamente en un pequeño infarto, mientras que los de otros; no hacían mas que acelerarse con mayor fuerza. Claro que, ninguno se quedo solamente esperando, todos empezaron a correr escaleras abajo; inclusive habían quienes se saltaban hasta tres escalones con cada zancada.

No tardaron en posicionarse cerca de la silla donde antes de hacían los rituales de la secta; y fue cuando se encontraban mirando a todos lados, cuando un desgarrador grito de dolor empezó a resonar por todo el lugar. Crispando sus nervios a todo lo que daban. Mas, el único que parecía tener la cabeza fría con todo eso, fue el anciano McGucket, quien muy dentro de si, se culpaba de todo.

- _Si yo no lo hubiera entrenado para seguir mis pasos. Nada de esto estaría pasando._ \- Se regañó mentalmente antes de girar hacia su izquierda, en un pasillo que sin no mal recordaba, tardaría medio minuto en recorrerlo con paso rápido. Ya no necesitaba su bastón. Solamente, necesitaba salvar al joven que en su momento, lo salvo a él. Los demás presentes le siguieron, motivados por la seria semblante que este mantenía junto con su rápido andar. Uno que finalizó al momento de quedar de frente a una puerta de madera que, el la parte superior; y en la que tenia un símbolo de un ojo, atravesaba un tubo plástico que daba la sensación de transportar recipientes cilíndricos. Los gritos continuaban de manera desgarradora, por lo que el anciano de barba pronunciada no dudo ni un segundo en abrir de par en par el obstáculo enfrente suyo.

Viendo de esa manera, una escena que jamás espero apreciar. Una donde a metros de distancia del grupo, en medio de un montón de cilindros de cristal que tenían tapas de cobre y etiquetas con diversos nombres; yacía de pie y con pose de disparo de lejos, Blind Ivan. Un hombre que jamás pensaron volver a ver haciendo lo que en otrora se dedicaba. Borrar memorias. En especifico, la del joven castaño que se encontraba crucificado en la estatua enfrente suya; se retorcía y gritaba de dolor. Él no lo soporto.

-¡DETENTE DE UNA VEZ!- Grito Fiddleford al mismo tiempo que apuntaba su arma laser en dirección de su antiguo discípulo, y, solamente bastó con que este se volteara con la intención de verle de reojo, para que no dudara en apretar del gatillo. Dos veces. Un disparo en su hombro derecho, y otro, en el centro del pecho. Tan fuerte fueron las arremetidas en su contra, que inclusive dejaron un hueco de ropa quemada en el lugar de sus impactos; mientras que, la piel que se asomaba por dichos agujeros, daba claras señas de estar con una quemadura de segundo grado.

Por su parte, Mabel no dudo en correr para auxiliar a su hermano. El arma que se uso para la maldad, ahora se encontraba sin accionar en el suelo. Pero no por ello, uno de sus integrantes se contuvo con sus acciones. Gideon, quien parecía ser el mas calmado; uso su magia en contra del sujeto que se lamentaba en el suelo: le levanto de su lugar y lo estampó con fuerza en el muro que tenia mas cercano. Por su parte, Marius se aproximaba a su nueva posición con un puño alzado, mismo que, conecto con fuerza en el rostro del criminal.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS LE ESTABAS HACIENDO A MI AMIGO?!- Cólera, ira, furia. Tantas formas había de describir lo que sentía, pero ninguna lo hacia de manera completa. Ni siquiera, la imagen del sujeto de los tatuajes completamente inmovilizado y sangrando por una nariz rota. De hecho, le enfurecía aun mas el ver su rostro, dado que, mantenía en este una sonrisa de victoria. Estaba por conectarle otro puñetazo, pero su mano fue tomada desde la muñeca, detalle que le obligo a voltear a ver el quien se atrevió a frenarle.

-No deberías de estar tratando con él. Si no, que deberías de estar con…- Stanley Pines le miraba con un rostro serio; mismo que desvió para ver a su sobrino nieto que, con algo de dificultad, era bajado de su prisión por las chicas. Al instante, Marius espabilo, entrándole la razón de que, efectivamente, su lugar era aun lado de su camarada. Lo mismo pasó con Gideon, quien por cierto, fue detenido por el mentor de su amigo.

Los tres ancianos ahora estaban con miradas apagadas, pero frías. Una combinación un tanto extraña para ellos, mas que nada, por que siempre se mostraban animados junto a los jóvenes con los que convivían. Pero, ahora, era toda una excepción a la regla. Lo único que debían de hacer, era de encargarse de que aquel criminal que había regresado a estar tirado en el suelo, pasara a estar tirado en una celda.

Stan le sujetó con fuerza mientras le volteaba y lo mantenía pecho suelo, aprisionaba sus muñecas con maña de que este ni siquiera pudiera girarlas, a su lado, su hermano extraía un pequeño cincho de plástico; mismo que le pasó al momento de ver que el criminal estaba por ser completamente detenido. Todo se hacia en silencio. No sabían por que, pero así era mejor, sin decir palabra alguna cualquiera de los presentes. No lo hacia Stanley; quien le ponía el seguro plástico en los pulgares del hombre para que le fuera imposible forcejear y quitárselo. Tampoco articulaba palabra alguna Marius, quien recargaba a su amigo contra una columna, esperando a que este despertara; puesto que, había perdido la conciencia con el ataque que efectuaron en su contra.

Mabel, solamente permanecía a su lado, tomando en todo momento su mano. Y a su alrededor, todos sus amigos le miraban con preocupación al mismo tiempo en que los mas ancianos se encontraban prestando su atención a distintas cosas. Ford, admiraba el lugar: en un intento de conectar la razón por la cual su sobrino había terminado ahí y el como descubrió la identidad de los enmascarados. Stan, simplemente miraba con furia a Blind Ivan, esperando por que los jóvenes los dejaran para empezar a golpearlo tan fuerte que inclusive se arrepentiría de haber nacido. Pero, el que mas pensativo se encontraba en esa situación, era el anciano McGucket, quien se aproximo a la pistola de armazón dorado que él mismo había creado otrora. La miró por un segundo, cuestionándose a si mismo el "¿por qué?" ¿por qué muchos errores del pasado apenas le estaban haciendo pagar con creces, el haberlos cometido? Volteo la mirada al grupo de jóvenes; apreciando como Gideon y Marius apretaban con fuerza los puños en seña de impotencia, el como Candy y Grenda tenían sus rostros consternados por el susto que implicaba todo, el como Wendy hacia girones su camisa de franela por la angustia de no saber si el joven castaño estaba bien. Pero, quien mas le llamo la atención, fue cierta rubia que inclusive se había puesto una peculiar gorra azul con blanco que encontró en el suelo, se estaba pellizcando el dorso de las manos en seña de preocupación. Toda esa escena, combinada con el ver a la joven Pines al borde de las lagrimas por su hermano inconsciente, solamente serbia para incrementar la culpa sobre sus hombros.

-U-Ugh… M-Mi cabeza…- Se escucho un quejido bajo proveniente del joven que yacía recostado en el suelo. Al instante, todos pusieron una semblante aliviada, todos, menos el par de genios que no olvidaban con que lo estaban atacando hacia apenas unos momentos.

-¡Dipper! ¡Estas bien!- Su hermana se abalanzó sobre de él, logrando que este pusiera una expresión de sorpresa y confusión.- ¡No me vuelvas a espantar así, torpe!- Se separó lo suficiente para que pudiesen verse de frente, y mientras ella estaba al borde de las lagrimas de felicidad, él solamente mantenía una semblante confundida. Misma que fue precedida por una acción bastante peculiar.

-A-Ah… D-De acuerdo… Amiga…- Confundido y extrañado, retiro con delicadeza las manos de la muchacha que se aferraba a él con insistencia; por supuesto que, al hacerlo, poco a poco, el rostro de la misma comenzó a tornarse consternado.

-¿A-Amiga? D-Deja de jugar… D-Dipper… Sabes bien quien soy…- Le daba su espacio, pero solamente por que este se lo había indicado con esa acción. Y en ese momento, lo que le indicaba con esas palabras, le estaba destrozando por dentro.- S-Soy yo… Soy Mabel… Tu hermana…- El muchacho solamente frunció el ceño con confusión. Ignorando que esta información era verdad.

-L-Lo lamento… Pero yo… no…- Le fue imposible el terminar de hablar. Mas que nada, por que ahora la chica enfrente suyo estaba comenzando a llorar a cantaros. Volteo la mirada a los demás presentes, quienes se mostraban horrorizados a la par que consternados. No les conocía. Pero parecía que acababa de pasar algo realmente malo.

-¡Dipper!- Le tomaron de los hombros, obligándole a voltearla a ver de nueva cuenta.- ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy tu hermana! ¡REACCIONA!- Ahora los gritos eran mucho mas fuertes, desgarradores inclusive; gracias a las emociones que estos transmitían. Por su parte, el mayor de la familia Pines no soporto mas eso. Caminó rápidamente hacia los gemelos menores, y con delicadeza pero usando fuerza, lograba que la muchacha le diera su espacio al joven.- ¡NO! ¡SUELTAME! ¡ÉL ME NECESITA!- Intentaba resistirse, pero Ford no se lo permitía, la mantenía prisionera entre sus brazos y su pecho.

-¡Mabel!- le llamó con la voz entrecortada- Él, no te recuerda… no nos recuerda…- Se oía quebrado. El siempre calmado científico de quince doctorados estaba, al igual que la muchacha entre sus brazos, a punto de romperse.

-¡NO! ¡ÉL TIENE QUE RECORDARME! ¡ES MI HERMANO!- Gritaba con aun mas fuerza, ya no se media con sus lagrimas, solamente las dejaba salir con furia. Mientras que el resto, permanecía en sus respectivos lugares. Algunos mirando la escena con total descolocación y con lagrimas en los ojos. Otros, agachando la mirada, buscando una fuerza que no tenían; una que les permitiese mantener la compostura.- ¡DIPPER! ¡DILE QUE ME RECUERDAS! ¡DILE QUE SABES QUE ERES MI HERMANO!- Le pedía, pero, la expresión confundida del muchacho, le hacia saber claramente que, eso no era verdad. A los ojos del adolescente, todos los presentes eran completos extraños.

-P-Perdón… P-Pero… No se quienes son.- Y esas fueron las palabras, que rompió a mas de uno. A su mentor, quien ya no controlaba sus lagrimas; que salían por haber perdido a su sobrino, a su aprendiz: A un joven que sin lugar a dudas, era el mejor ejemplo de un Héroe verdadero. También, rompió a cierta rubia, quien lo único que hacia, era bajar la visera de la gorra que traía puesta mientras se mordía el labio inferior en seña de querer impedir que sus gimoteos se escuchasen. Candy tampoco pudo soportarlo, es mas, ni siquiera quería ver eso; por lo que, sin pensarlo, abrazo a su amiga mas cercana y hundía su rostro en su hombro mientras que esta la consolaba de alguna manera; puesto que, tampoco se encontraba del todo bien. También la joven leñadora se mantenía a raya; solamente concentraba su mirada en el suelo, sus mejillas estaban rojas por la cólera y el dolor; pero, sus ojos cristalinos demostraban que sentía mas de la segunda emoción. Dolor.

-¡S-SOY YO! ¡MABEL!- Al científico le fue imposible evitar que la muchacha escapara de su agarre. Su necesidad de estar a un lado de su gemelo fue mayor que su fuerza para retenerla.- ¡SOY TU HERMANA! ¡ASI QUE DEJA DE HACERME ESTO! ¡RECUERDA! ¡P-POR FAVOR! ¡RECUERDA QUIEN ERES! ¡RECUERDA QUIEN SOY!- Ahora, la mirada del muchacho reflejaba claramente una sensación de culpabilidad: quizás, por no lograr hacer lo que le pedían.- ¡ERES MI HERMANO! ¡ERES DIPPER PINES!...- se quedo callada por un segundo mientras le apretaba los brazos, obligándole a permanecer de frente a ella- ¡ERES MASON PINES! ¡POR FAVOR. POR FAVOR. POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE…- trago en seco, ni ella misma quería completar la frase. Pero, necesitaba sacarla de su pecho- ¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUE HAS OLVIDADO QUIEN ERES?!- Nada, ninguna expresión mas que la culpa aparecía en el rostro de su hermano. Era el final, la verdad era inminente; por lo que, no lo pensó dos veces en soltarse en llanto sobre el pecho del joven, sin que le importase que este no la recordarse. Nadie podía culparla, al menos quería eso consigo, necesitaba un consuelo; por muy pequeño que fuera, para compensar aquello que le habían hecho: La peor atrocidad que pudieron realizar en su contra. El… Arrebato… de su hermano. Ya no podían hacer nada, solamente permanecer ahí, en ese lugar, buscando desahogar todo lo que podían de aquella… Aflicción.


	71. Rastro de Migajas

_**Bueno, si. Estoy subiendo este capitulo algo tarde; pero, fue por una razon en particular. Curiosamente, al mismo tiempo en que decidi que esta temporada llegaba a su final, la escuela tambien quiso terminar mi semestre... TwT Osea, esta semana estuve en temporada de evaluaciones. Ya saben, trabajos interminables, examenes dificiles y mucho mas. :'v Pero, en fin. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Ya que, es el penultimo de la segunda temporada. Ya el final, el capitulo 50, saldra el dia 24 de Diciembre! :D Y con el, se cerrara el segundo arco argumental de esta historia. El arco del [Descubrimiento]. Pero, en fin. Si les gusto este capitulo, espero que me lo hagan saber por medio de un Review, ya saben que los leo y contesto todos! :D POR CIERTO! RECUERDEN QUE; DESPUES DE EVENTOS FUERTES SUELO PONER CAPITULOS CALMADOS PARA QUE SEA UN VAIVEN DE EMOCIONES. OSEA, NO ESPEREN QUE HAYA PELEAS EN ESTE CAPITULO... XD**_

 _ **En fin, empecemos. La serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo, y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un Fan y para Fans con el unico proposito de entretener y enriquecer el fandom de la serie sin ningun lucro de algun tipo o clase.**_

 _ **Lector; Jejeje... me alegro tanto de que te haya gustado lo que escribi. A pesar de que fuera demasiado para muchos... x3 Incluyendome... :'v Pero, si, nuestra ganadora, Pacifica Northwest, ni siquiera pudo escucharlo de él. Solamente queda, que esta historia siga su curso para que puedas ver, que ocurre... 7u7 Gracias por leerme y comentar! Espero que el cap de hoy te guste! :D**_

 _ **Guest ò Dopper (comentaste dos veces... :v xD); Seee... Lo se... Gracias por el alago... 7u7 Soy cruel... Aunque, te tengo una sorpresa con esa tu idea de que Dipper recupera sus memorias. No todo es sencillo... xD Pero, bueno, supongo que tienes algo de razon, se ruborizara al recordar todo. XD En fin, me alegro de que hayas disfrutado del capitulo... Espero que sea igual para el de hoy. :D Gracias por leer y comentar!**_

 _ **.love; Jejeje... Si... Al fin lo fue... Solo que, no pudo reclamar su premio... :'v Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero que siga siendo asi con el resto. En cuanto a publicar... Pues suelo hacerlo una vez por semana. Pero, me tardare un poco con el ultimo cap de la temporada dado que sera el mas largo hasta ahora. Y despues, me dare unas pequeñas vacaciones... :v Asi que... En fin, lo explicare bien en el cap 50. xD Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero verte mas seguido por aqui! :D**_

 _ **Guest; Jejeje... Perdon. Pero, asi tenia que ser la trama de la historia.. XD Aunque, me alegro de ver que estabas completamente sumergido en la trama.. Espero que sigan siendo de esa manera las cosas... gracias por leer y comentar! Nos leemos pronto!**_

 _ **SonrisaDulce207; Jejeje... Creo que todos experimentamos Bipolaridad con ese capitulo.. :v XD En cuanto al sorpresivo aparecimiento de Ivan, bueno, tiene una razon... y se explicara pronto. Lo prometo... 7u7 En cuanto a lo que dices... Pues... te recuerdo que en el capitulo "ser joven" nadie mas recordó nada a parte de Pacifica y Dipper... :v Y con lo de Mabel, pues...Tambien te recuerdo que esta linea temporal es distinta al final de la serie que puso Disney. En esta, Stan no se borro la memoria... por lo tanto, ella lo sintio como su primera vez en perder a alguien importante. Mas, a su hermano. Jejeje... Bueno, fuera de eso, tus demas dudas se solucionan en este cap o en el siguiente... XD Espero que te guste lo que escribi. Y por cierto... no... No tengo el tercer diario... :'v Pero, tengo internet y una cuenta en Tumblr donde puedo leer las paginas del diario... TwT En fin, gracias por leer y comentar. De igual manera, gracias por la efusividad en tus comentarios. En serio me animas el dia! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 49: Rastro de Migajas**_

Los llantos, al igual que una lluvia de verano, cesaron en el momento debido a pesar de sonar tan fuertes cual tormenta. Mabel, quien era la que no paraba de sollozar, había sido delicadamente apartada de su gemelo. Quien parecía confundido y culpable en un inicio, pero conforme el silencio gobernaba, este empezó a mostrarse sereno y calmado. Al igual que curioso, dado que, como gato bebe, empezó a andar por el lugar con intriga de ver que era lo que le rodeaba; siempre acompañado por cierto pelirrojo y albino, quienes no le dejarían solo por obvias razones. Ni siquiera, cuando desaparecieron al pasar por una puerta que daba a una habitación completamente distinta.

Por su parte, los tres ancianos se encontraban cabizbajos mientras yacían recargados en una pared; excepto por uno. Stanley Pines, el que suele mostrar sus emociones mas que todos, se mostraba sereno e inexpresivo; claro que ese detalle se debía a que, permanecía sentado sobre Blind Ivan, quien en pose fetal se encontraba inconsciente tras unos cuantos arrebatos de ira silenciosa que expresó el anciano encima suyo. Y claro, le uso como saco de boxeo. Ford se dio cuenta, mas, no dijo nada al respecto. A veces, al resto del mundo se le olvidaba que ellos dos, eran criminales; en esa dimensión o en cualquier otra: siempre era validad la opción de justica propia. Stanford no hacia nada, solamente se mantenía debajo de una lámpara, buscando algo que le dijese como actuar a partir de ahí. Caso contrario al de su compañero; Fiddleford, el anciano de barbas pronunciadas seguía mirando de manera detenida el arma en sus manos, considerando seriamente el romperla en miles de pedazos. Pero, la ira jamás era la respuesta viable, primero debía de calmarse; y después armar algún plan a seguir. Claro que, eso podía tardar en darse; mas, siempre prefería ir lento, a ser impulsivo.

Mientras, el grupo de jóvenes muchachas yacían en la pared contraria a la de los mayores; todas con la cabeza agachada y abrazando sus piernas. O al menos, ese era el caso de la castaña con el colorido suéter rosado, el cual, usaba como refugio para que nadie le viera ni hablase. Candy solamente se encontraba ligeramente distante, al igual que Wendy; quien seguía pensando que el hombre en el suelo aun no tenia suficiente castigo. Mas, no podía simplemente ponerse de pie y pedir que lo despertasen para volver a golpearle, ¿por qué? Por que ya lo había hecho, y Stan se negó rotundamente. Por lo que, aquella opción que quedaba, era esperar a que la chica a su mano izquierda terminara de consolar a la otra. ¿Quién era esa joven? Cierta rubia que aun permanecía con una gorra de Pino sujetando sus cabellos; Pacifica, quien se mostraba acomplejada, pero aun así, buscaba en su interior una fuerza que le ayudase a levantarle el animo a quien consideraba su mejor amiga. La chica mas alegre que jamás conoció y que, en ese instante, le había arrebatado lo mas importante en su vida. De igual manera, y en el otro extremo de esa pequeña formación, Grenda intentaba consolar lo mejor que podía a su querida amiga; no, no entendía como se sentía, pero al igual que los demás, en su pecho gobernaba la sensación de un gran hueco.

-Vamos, Mabs. Hallaremos la forma de solucionar esto.- Susurro la joven Northwest en el oído de su amiga; o al menos, donde creía que estaba su oído, no estaba muy segura dado que la chica Pines aun se mantenía en cautiverio dentro de Sueter-Land.

-S-Si… Recuerda que ya antes se han recuperado del robo de memorias. A-Ahí tienes a McGucket… Terminó recordando toda su vida aun cuando hasta había perdido la cordura.- Ahora se le unió Wendy, por supuesto que, en un inicio solamente lo decía por decir, pero al escucharse a si misma, entendió la posibilidad que ella misma había señalado. Tanto ella, como el resto de los presentes; a quienes incluso les brillaron los ojos por la idea que fue pronunciada de manera espontanea. Mabel, por su parte, lo pensó un poco en su pequeño refugio; si, las posibilidades existían, tal vez, con algo de esfuerzo y dedicación de su parte, su hermano recuperaría la memoria.

-Vaya, que lugar tan increíble. ¿Viven aquí?- Hablando del rey de Roma; el joven castaño atravesaba la puerta por la que había desaparecido, junto a su escolta personal.

-No. No vivimos aquí… Este solamente es un lugar creado para conectar a todo un pueblo desde pasadizos subterráneos.- Con algo de extrañeza e incomodidad, aquello era dicho por el joven de cabellos blancos; quien conocía el detalle de esa información puesto que, leyó de primera mano los diarios del joven.

-Increíble. Ojala hubiera algo en donde se encontrase escrito todos los detalles de este sitio. Me parece asombroso, y jamás esta de mas saber sobre algo como esto.- Ahí estaba, el destello que ilumino por completo la cabeza de la muchacha que aun se negaba a mostrar su rostro; claro que, era así hasta que escuchó lo dicho por su hermano. Sorprendida a la par que exaltada se puso de pie mientras sacaba la cabeza por el cuello de su prenda y con las mangas de la misma se secaba sus enrojecidas mejillas, bajo la finalidad: de ir a donde estaba el joven con el que compartía características.

-¿Q-Quieres saber todo de este lugar?- Inquirió con un poco de timidez mientras caminaba con dirección al muchacho: quien a pesar de no saber nada de ella mas que parecía devastada, aun así, confiaba en lo que decía; no entendía por que, pero muy dentro de si, algo le decía que a ella le podía confiar incluso la vida.

-A-Ah… Si, claro…- Parecía ligeramente despreocupado, como si, nunca hubiera sido un joven neurótico amante de las largas listas de quehaceres.

-Bueno. ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que, hay unos escritos en los que vienen detalladamente, no solo este, si no, un sinfín de secretos sobre el lugar en el que estamos?- Por un instante, las demás personas que le acompañaban, ignoraban cual era el deseo de la chica Pines, mas; lentamente, fueron uniendo cables sobre a lo que se refería.

-¡¿E-Es eso verdad?!- De repente, se vio por un momento un intenso brillo en los ojos del joven. Quizás había perdido su memoria, pero aun permanecía teniendo la misma actitud de siempre. Aun le acompañaba su deseo de indagar sobre todo el mundo, y ahora se lo demostraba con total libertad a todos.

-Claro que es verdad. Y con gusto te los mostrare, si solamente me contestas una pregunta.- Ahora yacía de pie frente al joven, los separaba un brazo de distancia. Y la condición que interpuso, descolocó a mas de uno. Menos, al anciano McGucket, quien parecía haber encontrado algo mas importante en la maquina que resguardaba entre sus dedos.

-¿El que?- Aun con una sonrisa infantil, el joven chico veía aquello como el cumplimiento de una ley universal. Dar para Recibir. Un intercambio equivalente de información; y ella ponía el valor de lo que estaba por adquirir, así que contestaría con honestidad, a pesar, de no dar crédito a muchas cosas. No sabia donde estaba, ni quienes eran ellos; tampoco sabia el por que se habían mostrado tan tristes desde el momento en que recupero su memoria, pero, sus razones debían de tener.

-¿M-Me puedes decir tu nombre?- La pregunta le extraño un poco. Pero, tras pensar la respuesta unos momentos, le extraño mucho mas no saber como se llamaba. Ni, que hacia ahí, a donde ir, donde viva. Su mente estaba en blanco con respecto a lo inquirido. Una ansia como ninguna otra comenzó a generarle picazón en el brazo y sudoración en las palmas de las manos. Algunos se extrañaron, otros miraban con seriedad a la joven; esperando que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, pero esta; solo se concentraba en ver la reacción de su gemelo. Se empezaba a notar la sudoración que emitía al igual que la incomodidad, por lo que, le puso un freno.

-¿Ves? No sabes quien eres. Pero… te tengo una respuesta cercana…- Una de sus manos se posó en su mejilla derecha, haciendo que este le volteara a ver; apreciando de primer plano una sonrisa de consuelo que fue precedida con la acción de extraer un pequeño espejo del bolso que cruzaba por su pecho y que terminaba en su cintura; ella se paró a su lado, y alzo el objeto por delante de ambos. Se encontraban bastante juntos, por lo que, cabían perfectamente dentro del reflejo.

-S-Somos…- Un nudo en su garganta le impidió seguir hablando. Después, una ligera punzada en su cabeza le indico que; probablemente y estaba pensando mucho en eso.

-Somos gemelos. Hermanos gemelos. Somos, Mason y Mabel Pines. Los Gemelos Misterio.- Las palabras pronunciadas resonaron en su cabeza, generando que le doliera con un poco mas de fuerza; la suficiente como para lograr que pusiera una mano en sobre de sus despeinados cabellos. Claro que, bien se podía confundir la acción con un simple posicionamiento de manos que indicaba descolocación por la sorpresa.

-E-Espera… E-Entonces, si ese es mi nombre… ¿Por qué me decías… "Dipper"?- Arqueo su ceja con intriga mientras se apartaba ligeramente de su lado; queriendo lograr así, que el dolor de su cabeza cesara. Mas, una acción de la chica, logro que fuera un poco mas fuerte. Alzó ambas manos, una aun sujetando el espejo en su dirección. Y la otra, alzando su cabello por la parte del frente. Revelando para si mismo, un pequeño detalle que era lo mas significativo.- Big… Dipper…- No entendía nada. ¿Por qué esa constelación estaba grabada en su frente? ¿Por qué recordaba cosas tan simples como el nombre de constelaciones o la complejidad que representaba la perdida de memoria; pero no conseguía concretar quien era en verdad? Su cabeza dolió con mas fuerza, tanta que inclusive le generaba la necesidad de salir por un poco de aire. Debía de salir de ese cerrado lugar, necesitaba un largo respiro. O al menos eso creía hasta el momento en que una mano se posiciono en su hombro derecho. Volteo confundido y extrañado, mas, esperando encontrarse con algo que de nueva cuenta le provocara dolor; en realidad, solamente se encontró con un profundo azul rey.

-Tranquilo. Tomate tu tiempo para recordar… aquí estaremos para ti… aunque no nos recuerdes… No nos apartaremos de tu lado.- Su corazón se detuvo en seco al ver esos dos ojos tan cálidos y serenos. Ese cabello dorado, esos labios tersos. Ella, todo lo que era ella, se robo su aliento de la nada. Solamente le bastó, con sonreírle de manera relajada para apagar el dolor de su cabeza y corazón: como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes.

-D-De acuerdo…- Balbuceo con timidez, y aunque desviaba la mirada, no se apartaba de ella.

-Bueno. Sera mejor que vayamos por esos escritos.- Muy a su pesar, la chica Pines interrumpió lo que ella creía como el segundo flechazo de cupido en contra de su hermano. Quien por cierto, parecía volver a enamorarse de la misma muchacha con la que a veces le veía huir en las noches que esta se quedaba dormida en su hogar. Si, siempre lo supo, pero nunca consideró la opción de decirles algo; capaces eran de hacer planes complicados para no ser atrapados por "nadie". Sonrió para sus adentros mientras les veía tomarse de la mano bajo la excusa de que ella le guiara a la salida. El sonrojo en su hermano le provocaba gracia; no sabia porque, pero así era. Aunque, antes de empezar a caminar con rumbo a la salida, un comentario los detuvo.

-¿En serio crees que sea tan fácil que Dipper recupere la memoria?- Gideon se mantenía algo lejano al grupo, por lo que, les fue sencillo a todos el voltearse en su dirección para verle con un seño neutro.- Digo, él…- señalo al anciano que parecía pesar la pistola borra-memorias- estuvo desde que lo conocí: Loco. Y aun cuando aseguró haber recordado las cosas; aun presentaba signos de demencia durante un año… Ahora… él- señalo a su amigo, quien le veía fijamente, listo a afrontar lo que sea que dijera- quizás le borraron su existencia misma. Una cosa son recuerdos separados por días… y otra cosa muy distinta es toda una vida. No podemos asegurar que recordara quien es solo por leer sus diarios.- Fue frio y certero. No era optimista, si no, que era realista. Las posibilidades existían; pero no eran mayores a la de la inminente derrota.

-Quizás, si podamos.- El anciano de larga barba se encontraba escribiendo algo mientras les daba la espalda a todos. Como, ocultando un gran tesoro. Los mas jóvenes le miraban silenciosos y expectantes mientras que, los hombres de su edad, arqueaban la ceja con intriga. Una sensación que, desapareció tan rápido como él se dio la vuelta para mostrar, que en su mano, yacía un recipiente de vidrio; parecido a todos los demás… de no ser por que, en la etiqueta que tenia pegada, yacía un nombre escrito con marcador azul. "Mason (Dipper) Pines". Era lo que se leía.- Probablemente, sea una pista por su parte. Quizás, sabia lo que iba a suceder. O quizás no. No lo se, pero, es la mejor esperanza que tenemos en nuestras manos.- Ante esa declaración, la chica de rosadas mejillas y aparato dental, se acercaba con timidez hasta el anciano; y una vez estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de él; solamente se limito a tomar aquello que le era entregado con total delicadeza. No lo quería dejar caer a pesar de saber que era resistente; es mas, ni siquiera quería apartarse de las memorias de su hermano. Y estuvo a punto de darle al mayor el mas sincero de sus agradecimientos mientras que este se guardaba la pistola de memoria entre sus ropas; pero, de nueva cuenta volvía a hacerse presente la voz del joven Gleeful.

-Si esa cosa sirve junto con una maquina que parece televisor antiguo. Me temo decir que tampoco va a servir ese plan.- Señalo con indiferencia. Quizás aburrido de actuar como el aguafiestas en esa aglomeración de gente. Misma que, de nueva cuenta, le volteaban a ver con un seño ligeramente mas fruncido que antes, molestos de que no les permitiera tener un momento alegre.- A lo que voy…- les ignoraba- es que había una maquina con esas características en la habitación en la que acabamos de estar. Pero, estaba completamente destruida. Ellos quizás se esperaban esa resistencia por parte de Dipper.- Finalizo mientras volteaba a ver al joven de cabellos castaños. Se mostraba de nueva cuenta con seriedad; quizás, al pensar que habían personas que querían verle sufrir.

-Bueno. Eso lo sabremos en cuanto interroguemos a este bastardo.- Stanley finalmente se ponía de pie. Levando consigo, al inconsciente sujeto que yacía vestido con túnica de color vino.

-¿Por qué esta inconsciente?- Inquirió Marius con extrañeza. Mas, solamente recibió un encogimiento de hombros de forma natural; como única respuesta.

-¿Quién es el anciano intimidante?- Esa pregunta fue susurrada en el oído de la joven Northwest. Quien al voltear, vio como el muchacho de ojos grises trataba de desenmarañar al mayor con la mirada.

-Es tu tío abuelo.- Susurro de vuelta. Solamente para divertirse por la reacción de sorpresa e incomodidad por parte del chico.

-Marius, muchacho. ¿Podrías ayudarme a extraer unos componentes de la maquina rota? Voy a hacer otra mas acorde a la época y en menor tiempo.- El asentir del muchacho, y la mirada brillante de la castaña le hicieron proseguir con lo que iba a decir.- Descuida, Mabel. No me tardare mucho tiempo, quizás un día o dos. Veras que regresamos al joven Dipper a la normalidad. Así que, mientras que Ford y Stan interrogan a Blind Ivan en la jefatura de policía; tu y los demás concéntrense en mostrarle al chico sus diarios. Quizás pueda empezar a recordar con eso.- Ambos le voltearon a ver; apreciando como permanecía mirando una de las estatuillas del lugar mientras se sobaba el mentón y seguía tomando de la mano a la rubia. Por su parte, el chico de cabellos rojos comenzaba a caminar con dirección al cuarto donde permanecían los restos de lo que antaño era una maquina para evitar esa clase de catástrofes; quizás. No lo sabia, no estaba del todo seguro.

Y ahora que le habían arrebatado la memoria a su amigo; quien aseguro saber quienes eran las mentes maestras de la serie de viles actos que habían presenciado a lo largo de unas cuantas semanas, estaba algo inseguro por como se desenvolverían las cosas para ellos. Sus manos, ligeramente hábiles, comenzaron a separar las partes completamente inutilizables del destruido aparato de las que aun podían usarse para algo; aunque fuese de portavasos, por que la mayoría de las piezas usadas eran un verdadero enigma.

-Oh, veo que ya empezaste.- La voz senil y calmada del anciano con larga barba se escucho a sus espaldas, obligándole a voltearle a ver que, efectivamente, mantenía una semblante relajada mientras con la mirada, escudriñaba los restos de lo que en otrora fue uno de sus inventos.

-Sea sincero conmigo. Por favor.- Esas palabras le tomaron desprevenido, tanto que le fue imposible el ocultar la mirada de asombro que le dio al joven a su lado.- ¿En serio cree posible que Dipper recuerde quien es?- No apartó su concentración de lo que hacia, pero si se mantenía expectante a lo que sea que fuera la respuesta que finalizara con todo eso.

-La verdad…- lo pensó por un segundo, debía de evaluar las cosas con detenimiento y sin que se le pasara ni un solo detalle de entre las garras de su mente- las posibilidades de que el joven Dipper vuelva a ser quien es, están igual de parejas que lanzar una moneda. Puede pasar una cosa u otra. No lo tengo muy seguro; ya que, es como dijo el joven Gleeful. Lo mío fue otra cosa completamente distinta, además de que yo no perdí los recuerdos de toda mi vida; aun recordaba a mi hijo, mis venganzas en contra de las personas que no me apreciaban.- eso hizo que el joven vizconde alzara la cabeza con extrañeza- Y al joven Dipper… Le arrebataron hasta su nombre.- Se mostraba triste, no le gustaba pensar en ello.- Pero- se obligo a si mismo a salir de ese agujero de miseria que estaba creando- con ayuda de todos y de la maquina que vamos a crear; se que podremos tenerlo de vuelta.- Posiciono una mano en el hombro derecho del muchacho, brindándole de un poco mas de seguridad. Y consiguiendo a su vez, que este le sonriera con calma y gratitud.

No lo pensaron por mucho tiempo mas, se pusieron en camino a la salida del lugar mientras entre sus manos; llevaban unos cuantos componentes electrónicos que sin lugar a dudas, le serian de ayuda al amante de las computadoras. Pasaron entre todas las salas del lugar; siempre mirando a su alrededor, como cuidando sus espaldas de algún potencial peligro que acechaba entre las sombras bajo la necesidad de hacerles daño. Por supuesto, esa sensación desapareció de sus mentes en cuanto llegaron a la habitación del museo donde se exhibían una gran cantidad de ojos. Fiddleford, al volver a la superficie, no lo pensó dos veces a la hora de cerrar la entrada a la cripta con un poco de brusquedad. Al joven barón no se le hizo de extrañar, puesto que, no solo el mayor se encontraba un poco frustrado con la situación.

Volvieron a las andadas, sus pasos lentos resonaban por el lugar que permanecía extrañamente vacío; dado que era un domingo en vacaciones: por supuesto que, a dicho acontecimiento fuera de lugar, le fue dada una explicación realmente valida. En la puerta principal del lugar, todos se mantenían bajo resguardo; queriendo evitar empaparse por la lluvia. Una lluvia que prácticamente había llegado de la nada.

- _¿Inclusive el cielo llora una perdida?_ \- Se cuestiono el joven pelirrojo mientras veía con total atención al cielo. Admirando lo errático del clima en esa parte del mundo. O mejor dicho, esa parte del país. Puesto que, adjudicaba dicha alteración meteorológica a lo paranormal del pueblo. Se quedaron un momento de pie, solamente admirando el como aquella torrencial caída de agua, les impedía el irse de ahí.

-Nosotros ya pedimos un taxi para que nos lleve a la jefatura. ¿Quieren que pidamos otros para que lleguen a la mansión?- Inquirió el mayor de la familia Pines mientras veía de reojo a los jóvenes y a su compañero. Pero de manera mas concreta, se concentraba en el muchacho de ojos grises que aparentaban ser un par de espejos que reflejaban con detenimiento el cielo enfurecido.

-No creo. Pronto llegaran aquí.- Se limito a decir el anciano de traje café. Provocando que el hombre de seis dedos quisiera preguntar por el "quienes"; mas, la respuesta le fue dada a pesar de no pedirla. De manera brusca, una vieja camioneta café se estaciono con brusquedad enfrente de ellos. Y de la misma, bajaban dos parejas bastante peculiares.

-Arg- se quejo el que parecía usar mas maquillaje de los cuatro- llegamos tarde. ¡Les dije que detenerse por comida era mala idea!- Vocifero en contra del que estaba manejando. Quien por cierto, tenia entre sus manos una caja de comida rápida con temática infantil.

-¡Oye!- contesto ofendido- No nos hubiéramos tardado tanto si te hubieras detenido cuando te lo dijimos. Pero no; parecía que querías llegar hasta aquí corriendo.- Replicó; aun con la boca con comida, en contra del gótico. Logrando que este se sonrojara levemente.

-C-Como sea.- Paso de largo, sin importarle que estuviera lloviendo, se paro a un lado de su amiga leñadora.- Al parecer, llegaron a tiempo.- Su mirada se concentro en el inconsciente sujeto con vestimenta extraña. Por su parte, los demás integrantes del grupo que acababa de llegar, caminaron con algo de rapidez para ponerse a resguardo de la lluvia.

-No. No lo hicimos.- Fue la única respuesta que dio la joven de camisa afranelada mientras que, su mirada, se concentraba en el muchacho que les veía con extrañeza a todos los recién llegados. Como si se preguntara, el por que de que sin previo aviso, una gran cantidad de gente le rodeara.

-¿A que te refieres, chica? Todo parece estar en orden.- Soos, aun con su comida entre las manos, se acerco a todos con una amplia sonrisa.- Atraparon al malo. Y Dipper parece estar bien.- Posiciono una de sus grandes manos en el cabello despeinado del muchacho, mas, este al ser participe de dicha acción; solo respondió con un seño fruncido por un ligero enojo y vergüenza. Una expresión que le hizo recordar al actual señor misterio; a cuando a penas se conocieron hacia unos tres años.- ¿A-Ah, todo bien, viejo?- Cuestiono al joven de mirada punzante, mas, este solamente se limito a quitar de su cabeza su mano.

-La verdad. Es que las cosas no están bien, Soos.- Stanley se paro detrás suyo, solamente para jalarlo un poco y susurrarle al oído lo que realmente ocurrió.- No llegamos a tiempo. A Dipper le borraron la memoria, no nos recuerda, ni siquiera se recuerda a si mismo. Ese sujeto encapuchado lo hizo; así que, como decirlo, estamos un poco conmocionados por eso.- Las palabras de quien consideraba su padre, le enfriaron las ideas. No podía dar crédito a lo que oía; pero si a lo que veía. El muchacho delante suya parecía haber vuelto a tener la misma actitud que pondría con alguien que acababa de conocer. Volteo a ver a todos los presentes, buscando que alguno de ellos le dijeran que estaban bromeando; mas, no fue así. De hecho, la hermana del joven inclusive saco de su suéter un cilindro de cristal con tapas de cobre y que, en la etiqueta que tenia pegada, yacía el nombre de su querido amigo.

-¿H-Hay algo que pueda hacer, señor Pines?- Hacia tiempo que no se dirigía a él de esa manera, por lo que, ligeramente sorprendido; el anciano volteo a verle. Solamente para sonreírle por la muestra de afecto hacia el joven que ahora no tenia memoria alguna.

-¿Puedes llevarlos a la mansión? Quieren probar una forma de regresarle la memoria y Fidd desea crear una maquina para ayudar.- Pidió con un suspiro de alivio al poder dejar al muchacho en manos de alguien tan confiable como el joven hispano que tenia delante suyo. Claro que, no pudo decir mucho. El taxi que pidieron había llegado para llevarlos al lugar donde todo debería de acabar. Se despidieron de la manera mas rápida de todos mientras subían el cuerpo inconsciente del criminal en la parte trasera del vehículo; mas en concreto, en el suelo del coche y de una manera algo brusca. ¿Con que finalidad? Con una que apreció el mayor de la familia Pines al ver como su hermano ponía los pies encima del sujeto.

Se alejaron con lentitud en un inicio, el suficiente tiempo como para permitirles a ambos ancianos el ver claramente como se dividan en dos grupos las personas que dejaron detrás. En la camioneta del gótico se subieron el dueño de la misma, su pareja; su amiga leñadora, el ex adivino, el vizconde que permanecía tomado de la mano de su novia; quien al mismo tiempo, no dejaba de consolar con la mirada a su amiga de cabellos negros. Quien, solamente mantenía su atención fijada en el joven que se dedicaba a abordar en el otro vehículo. Dipper, junto con su hermana y la rubia que no soltaba, se fueron junto al anciano amante de las maquinas y la pareja que ahora manejaba la trampa turística del pueblo.

-Tranquilo. Las cosas se arreglaran. Él estará bien.- Ford sacó de sus pensamientos a su gemelo; quien aun permanecía mirando al vacío en busca de algo que le calmara la mente.

-¿Crees que el chico este bien?- Inquirió con preocupación en su voz. No, no quería verse débil ante los mas jóvenes; pero frente a su hermano, le era imposible ocultarlo. Se sentía inseguro, perdido, asustado. El que su sobrino perdiera la memoria era algo en serio grave; y no solamente por que significaba un cambio radical en la vida de todos. Si no, por que sabia perfectamente que iba a suceder dos semanas antes de que acabaran las vacaciones de verano. Y el pensar que, esas fechas se acercaban de manera peligrosa; simplemente su sangre se helaba.

-Eso lo sabremos cuando veamos como progresan las cosas. Fiddleford perdió la memoria y cordura; pero aun así pudo recuperar ambas. Por lo que, confió en que; con ayuda de sus diarios y la maquina que se va a crear, él regrese.- Apretó con fuerza la mano derecha; ahogando con fuerza la ira que sentía en su interior. En serio quería detener el taxi en el basurero del pueblo: solamente para interrogar a base de golpes al hombre que permanecía a sus pies y dar con los demás cómplices del mismo. Pero, eso no lo hubiese querido su sobrino. El muchacho que conocía de siempre, nunca hubiera caído en esa decisión; no, el joven muchacho de honorables ideales lo hubiera llevado ante la justicia para que fuera juzgado de manera correcta.

Alzó la cabeza con determinación, mirando que habían llegado ya al lugar en concreto. Pagaron la tarifa acordada de su transporte; y a rastras, llevaron aun en la lluvia a aquel sujeto de múltiples tatuajes en su cráneo. El aire frio, combinado con la fiereza de su interior; hacia parecer que el clima de ese momento era invernal. Mas, solo era en apariencia generada gracias al vapor que se lograba ver por los jadeos de ambos ancianos al esforzarse por cargar con el cuerpo del sujeto. Pasaron sin ningún problema los controles de seguridad del lugar, y tras una pequeña charla con el Sheriff Blubs; quien comunico todo por radio al alcalde, les permitieron tomar una de las salas de interrogatorio para la labor. El científico de seis dedos se quedo dentro del cuarto junto con el ahora esposado e inconsciente sujeto, mientras que; el ex estafador del pueblo, se quedo fuera del lugar. De pie, junto a un amplio cristal que le permitía mirar al interior del lugar.

Los segundos en donde el silencio gobernaba en aquel solitario pasillo pasaron de una manera tan lenta que el anciano de traje negro estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Se encontraba cruzado de brazos mientras admiraba con un ceño fruncido en como su hermano contaba con la suficiente paciencia de no querer despertar al enfermo mental con la finalidad de empezar con el interrogatorio.

- _¿Que estará esperando ese nerd?_ \- Se preguntó a si mismo con notorio enojo.

-Disculpe. ¿Señor Pines?- Algo afeminada, pero masculina voz que casi le hizo girarse sobre si mismo para verle de frente; mas, no se movió de su lugar, debía de esperar algo en concreto.- ¿Que sucede aquí?- Con la mirada escudriño por un momento el interior de la sala de interrogatorio; admirando la peculiar escena que se mantenía estática en esta y después, se fijo en la persona que ahora le acompañaba, dado que, se había cumplido la especificación para que se dignara a contestar cualquier pregunta.

-Es uno de los sujetos que participó en el robo de los artefactos.- Fue lo único que estaba dentro de los parámetros a explicar. Aún no diría nada con respecto a los atentados por parte de los enmascarados.- De hecho, le habíamos mantenido la pista desde que nos decidimos a investigar el robo.- Mintió. ¿Que más podía hacer? Las cosas debían de seguir un rumbo destinado y marcado por los mas viejos del pueblo.

-O-Oh... Ya veo...- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, claro que, tras unos segundos; movió su cabeza a todos lados en busca de algo: o mejor dicho, de alguien.- ¿Y él joven Dipper?- Extrañado por su ausencia, le fue imposible no inquirirle por ese tema. Generando que el mayor apretara con fuerza, los puños; queriendo reprimir una emoción bastante negativa.

-E-El chico...- se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, no se esperaba aquello- digamos que, terminó algo herido. De hecho, fue él quien dio con ese sujeto; peo lo hizo de forma algo imprudente.- La verdad a medias. Puesto que no sabía si era buena idea el hacerlo; o guardar en secreto que el muchacho se encontraba en una situación delicada.

-Oh, cielos.- Exclamo con notoria preocupación mientras veía lo mismo que el hombre de tercera edad.- ¿Y se encuentra bien?- Volvió a verle, apreciando la angustia en su fruncido seño. No estaba seguro de ello; y cualquiera que le viera podría notarlo con solamente poner un poco de atención.

-No lo sabemos.- Fue lo ultimo que se dijo entre ambos hombres. Dado que, de la nada, unos quejidos de dolor se escucharon dentro del cuarto de donde esperaban respuesta desde hacia rato. La atención de ambos se concentro en aquello que veían; un muy atento Stanford Pines esperando pacientemente a que el sujeto de túnica color vino espabilara lo suficiente como para notar que yacía esposado y sentado en un cuarto dentro de la comisaria del pueblo.

El científico se mostraba paciente con el preso. Aun se mantenía sentado en el mismo lugar sin siquiera mover un musculo; solamente clavando sus ojos en el sujeto que otrora fue un conocido para él. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que al pasar tantos años, le causaría un dolor tan profundo como el que sentía en su pecho en ese preciso instante? Si, le había hecho daño. Y no solamente a él; si no a su familia y a los que ahora llamaba amigos: lo había hecho, haciendo una simple acción, arrebatándoles a una persona que significaba tanto para ellos. Su entrecejo se arrugo con rabia, pero debía de controlarse. Así que, se limito a ver los huecos de ropa donde se podía apreciar su piel quemada por los disparos de su amigo; una muestra de que probablemente este se encontraba igual o mas enojado. Quizás, por el hecho de que; ambos pudieron prevenir esa situación si solamente en el pasado, se hubieran encargado de su persona.

-¿Ya espabilaste?- Inquirió con molestia al verle quejarse por lo bajo por lo que probablemente era, un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Arg… ¿Dónde…?- No termino la pregunta. Era demasiado obvia, y claramente se podía responder a si solo con solo ver el enorme espejo detrás del sujeto de seis dedos.- Vaya… En serio fueron tan idiotas como para traerme aquí.- Se burlo. Consiguiendo que el anciano enfrente suyo se enojara lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie y caminar en su dirección.

-Mira, Ivan,- espetó aun enfrente suyo; mas, la cosa cambio en cuanto se inclino sobre de si mismo para tomarle del cuello de la túnica y así poder susurrar algo que quedaría entre ellos dos- te recuerdo que ni Stanley ni yo somos policías. Y si queremos, te podemos hacer mucho daño.-Iba enserio con lo que decía, y de hecho, estaba a poco de cumplirlo.

-Bueno, si eso fuera verdad. No me habrían traído a este lugar en un inicio.- Trato de defender su punto de vista. Pero, el agarre en su cuello solamente se intensifico al soltar esas palabras.

-¿Quieres probarme?- La amenaza iba demasiado enserio. Pero, la manera de hacer las cosas era una bastante peculiar. No desperdiciarían tiempo con aquel sujeto. Así que, de manera simple, le soltó de su agarre para poder empezar a caminar con dirección a la salida. Pasando por la misma sin mirar hacia atrás.- Alcalde Tyler. ¿Podría hacerme el favor de que nadie mas que los policías pasen? Y eso, solamente para darle de comer. ¿Si? Ninguna persona debe de tener un contacto prolongado con su persona.- Inquirió sin voltear a verlo. Necesitaba calmarse, y necesitaba mas el dejar de formar un puño con su mano izquierda.

-A-Ah… C-Claro. De eso me encargo yo.- Respondió tímidamente al mismo tiempo en que veía como el par de gemelos se retiraban con dirección a la salida; buscando la torrencial lluvia que en el exterior lograba mojar a cualquiera aunque intentase resguardarse de la misma.- E-Este…- intentó hablar, a pesar de que el aura que ahora tenían el par de mayores era demasiado intimidante- ¿puedo saber que le paso al chico?- También estaba preocupado, y mas por la forma en que estaban actuando los mayores con respecto al tema. Dado que, inclusive se tomaron unos segundos para verse entre ellos; cuestionándose con la mirada si acaso era prudente comentar el estado del joven castaño.

-Dipper tiene amnesia. No recuerda quien es.- Se limitó a decir el científico de quince doctorados, helando de esa manera la sangre del alcalde. Quien por reflejo se llevo ambas manos a la boca para cubrir un sonoro grito ahogado. Se esperaba unos cuantos rasguños; o que se dislocara un brazo como la ultima vez que había pisado el poblado; pero no, algo que amenazaba con no tener un remedio inmediato; o que inclusive pudiese terminar siendo permanente. No hizo nada mas, solamente les vio partir en silencio; mientras que, él, se quedaba aun lado de la ventana falsa; preguntándose si acaso podría hacer algo para ayudar a aquel muchacho que en otrora fue mas que un héroe para algunos residentes de ese; su pueblo.

Por supuesto que, al encontrarse sumido en sus pensamientos; ignoró por completo como el sujeto bajo arresto miraba de forma detenía al suelo, ocultando por muy poco; una amplia sonrisa de victoria. Las cosas estaban colocadas de la manera que a él y a sus compañeros les resultaba todo mucho mas fácil que antes. Solamente, bastaba con esperar lo suficiente; lo necesario, para poner entre la espada y la pared a todos aquellos que iban en contra de sus egoístas deseos. Además, con la distracción que resultaba ser el joven Pines en ese momento; solamente podía contener la felicidad de una manera vaga: lo suficiente como para no romper en carcajadas maniáticas fuera de lugar y que claramente llamaría la atención de sus captores. Por el momento, le convenía mantener la compostura para ocultar sus deseos.

Pasado el rato, en la mansión McGucket-Pines

Dos vehículos estaban a penas estacionándose enfrente de la entrada a tan ostentosa propiedad. La lluvia aún arreciaba con fuerza, pero no por eso mismo el joven de cabellos castaños contuvo su emoción al salir de la camioneta café con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡¿Vivo en una mansión?!- Preguntó emocionado al ver que ese lugar al que habían llegado era algo que posiblemente fuera sacado de un sueño. Y para agregarle más a su emoción, la "llave" que se usó para abrir las puertas del terreno, fue sacada de su bolsillo. Una pequeña caja negra con un diminuto botón rojo; artefacto que al parecer, servía de manera inalámbrica.

-Bueno...- detrás de él, la misma muchacha que afirmaba ser su hermana se bajaba de la camioneta, pero ella, cubriéndose con un paraguas rosado- de hecho, es nuestro hogar de verano. Vivimos en Gravity Falls durante las vacaciones; al terminar estás, regresamos a Piedmon, California.- Argumentó al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de pie a su lado, contemplando el tan ostentoso lugar.

-Vaya... en ese caso... eso quiere decir que... ¿somos ricos?- Arqueaba la ceja con algo de intriga. ¿Que clase de familia eran? La gran residencia delante suyo le decía claramente que tenían una buena suma de dinero a su disposición; pero, lo que le dijeron en el camino ahí no le cuadraba del todo. ¿Si eran millonarios, por qué estaba él persiguiendo a un criminal que amenazaba al pueblo? Quizás no contaba con su memoria, pero su estereotipo de persona adinerada era más bien alguien que se preocupaba únicamente por su bienestar sin que le importase el resto del mundo, y generalmente, eran los más ricos y poderosos aquellos que eran los malos.

-Nosotros no...- La joven castaña quiso hablar, pero fue interrumpida por alguien que corrió para resguardarse debajo de lo que sostenía en sus manos.

-Si, lo son. Ustedes son ricos.- Comentó la chica de cabellos dorados mientras se quitaba de encima el la ropa el exceso de agua que agarro de camino a su pequeño refugio. Claro que, aquello no se aplicaba tal cual a la gorra sobre su cabeza, que por cierto, parecía estar hecha para que el agua sobre de ella resbalara sin más.- Son los sobrinos nietos de unos empresarios inventores con buena fortuna. Además, son hijos de un sub jefe de una corporación de buen nombre; sin mencionar que, tu- el joven le vio directamente a sus profundos ojos cuando ella le señaló con la palabra- eres el mejor alumno de tu escuela. Logrando destacar sin ningún problema y consiguiendo de esa manera privilegios por encima de los demás: sin contar con los cursos y viajes que te dan, incluyendo las remuneraciones económicas gracias a tus desempeños. Por otra parte, tu hermana- volteó su mirada a su atónita amiga; quien se mantenía muda gracias a las sorpresa de ver hablar a la muchacha Northwest de la manera en que lo hacia, mientras, el resto de sus acompañantes caminaban a su dirección- ella tiene talento para el dibujo y las artes manuales. No se bien por que, pero parece ser que ambos destacan de una u otra forma al igual que el resto de su familia. Los Pines.- La explicación estaba dada para cuando todos se reunieron junto a los tres jóvenes; quienes al tenerles cerca, empezaron a caminar con intención de finalmente adentrarse en la residencia. Todos se mostraban calmados y expectantes a la reacción del muchacho con la discapacidad que tanto les preocupaba.

-Wow…- Susurro por lo bajo mientras pasaba la mirada por todos los rincones visibles del lugar, era tal cual como lo pensaba. Un verdadero lugar, tan cómodo que casi se preguntaba por que salía del mismo. Pero, una mano que le jalaba de la manga de la sudadera le hizo voltear a su derecha.

-Aquí es donde vivimos.- De nueva cuenta, la chica que compartía parecido con él estaba a su lado; pero ahora con la diferencia de que su mano permanecía aferrada a su prenda de ropa. Impidiéndole irse sin ella.

La imagen de la chica inclinada ligeramente hacia el frente mientras se aferraba a su brazo se repitió de distintas maneras. En su mente de repente todo se apago para permitirle ver una serie de imágenes distintas, y a la vez, tan parecidas. La de la misma chica con cinco años, con siete, con doce, y en ese instante. Fue tan rápido que inclusive se mareo por un momento; no entendía que estaba sucediendo dentro de su cabeza, pero, algo dentro de si le decía que lo ocurrido era la respuesta al esfuerzo de la joven por que él recuperara su memoria.

Perdió su equilibrio por un instante, mas, solamente no cayo al suelo por el simple hecho de que dos manos le sostuvieron. Claro que, en ningún momento se volteo a verles, solamente, concentraba sus desorbitados ojos en el suelo de acabado fino. Se preguntaba que era lo que sucedía, el por que, el como, el cuando. Pero, por encima de todas esas cuestiones sobre su vida misma, estaba una bastante peculiar; ¿por qué no podía simplemente ir recordando poco a poco? ¿Qué era lo que le evitaba recuperar su memoria? Tenia conocimientos sobre el campo de la psicología de la perdida de recuerdos por alguna extraña razón; quizás por que en algún momento se preguntó sobre la funcionalidad de la misma y decidió investigar; pero, el caso en si era que, un "algo" dentro de su mente se empeñaba con fuerza en no permitirle recordar.

-¿Sucede algo?- Cuestiono con angustia y preocupación una voz cálida y tierna. La voz de ella, de la joven que tenia encima de su rubia cabellera una gorra azul con blanco y que portaba el símbolo de un pino.

-N-No… N-No sucede nada malo.- Se quiso erguir, pero de nueva cuenta un dolor se manifestaba en su persona. Solamente que ahora era de carácter muscular en vez de craneal, además, de ser tan fuerte que le saco un ligero gruñido.

-Sera mejor que te llevemos a tu cuarto. Ahí te inspeccionaré en busca de alguna herida que pudiste haber sufrido durante tu encuentro con los criminales.- Ahora fue el turno para hablar de cierta joven de cabello azabache y que usaba unos delicados lentes de armazón rojo; por los cuales, le observaba con detenimiento y ojos cristalinos. ¿Le había hecho algo en el pasado? Era lo que se preguntaba a si mismo al ver como le observaba con dolor en su corazón.

-Si. Mejor así. Marius, Grenda, ¿pueden llevárselo?- Fue ahora la chica de frenos la que cuestionó esa posibilidad mientras volteaba a ver dos personajes bastante peculiares para el muchacho que aun se doblaba sobre si mismo por su aflicción; un pelirrojo y una castaña: quienes sin dudarlo, asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bueno, en ese caso creo que iré al sótano para ir trabajando con la maquina.- Expresó el anciano de barbas pronunciadas mientras volteaba a ver las cosas que aun cargaba el chico extranjero, por supuesto que, no se espero que alguien mas las tomara. Mas en concreto, el joven hispano que vestía de negro y que sostenía una sonrisa bonachona.

-Creo que le ayudare en lo que pueda, claro que, si no le molesta.- Quiso negarse el anciano amante de las computadoras; pero, la determinada mirada del hispano le convenció. No sabia por que en un inicio, pero tras unos segundos en donde sus miradas se mantuvieron conectadas; pudo ser capaz de darle un trasfondo a la intención del joven. Quería ayudar en lo posible a que su amigo volviera a ser quien era, que regresara a lo que era, a quien era en si.

-Para nada. Vamos, entre mas pronto empecemos, mejor.- Lo dejo pasar, por varias razones. Pero la mas importante, era que en ese preciso instante, todos querían que el muchacho volviera a la normalidad. Las cosas que lograron rescatar del antiguo invento para reproducir las memorias fueron tomadas por la pareja del Misterio, tanto Melody como Soos se dispusieron a ir con el mayor mientras dejaban a los jóvenes en lo que querían hacer.

Mismos jóvenes que, al ver a los tres mayores retirarse con dirección a la planta inferior, solamente decidieron emprender el camino a la planta superior. El joven de cabellos castaños por un segundo pensó que, quien lo iba a ayudar a caminar seria el muchacho de vestimenta elegante y cabellera larga. Mas, la cara de sorpresa que puso en su rostro fue demasiado notoria; no se lo pudo guardar para si mismo, le sorprendía que una chica mas baja en estatura que él le cargara con tanta facilidad y despreocupación.

Se extrañó por un segundo, pero el ver a todos los jóvenes de su edad o un poco mayores conversando; pensando en que hacer para ayudarle, le hizo sonreír por lo bajo. Agradeciendo tener consigo varias personas que, a pesar de no recordar, aun así estaban ahí, para él. Tan inmerso estaba en esa mentalidad, que no notó el como una persona se desprendía del grupo.

La chica Northwest se quedo en planta baja: mirando fijamente con una sonrisa al grupo de amigos que se alejaban lentamente de su posición. Y con ese acontecimiento, ella lentamente dejaba de tener su sonrisa adornando su rostro; desvaneciéndola por completo tras unos segundos para poder poner una mueca completamente seria.

No se quedo mucho tiempo en su lugar, decidió comenzar a caminar de manera rápida con dirección a un cuarto en especifico. Tenia consigo la gorra del muchacho que se había ganado su corazón. Por lo que, de alguna manera u otra, se sentía con la misma motivación que creía que este tenia cuando iniciaba una investigación. Su andar fue disminuyendo gradualmente mientras se acercaba a un lugar en particular, el estudio del chico Pines. Donde ella, solamente paso por encima de todos los documentos que yacían regados por el lugar y frenándose en seco enfrente de la tabla de corcho donde toda la investigación sobre los enmascarados permanecía plasmada.

Se agacho por un segundo; para tomar entre sus dedos dos cosas. Una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo; mismos objetos que no tardo en darles uso. Uno bastante preciso y de manera determinada; uno que, culmino en un par de dibujos algo difíciles de apreciar, pero aun así, que transmitían la idea que ella tenia en mente. Colocó uno a cada lado de la hoja de papel donde permanecían los dibujos de los enmascarados. A la derecha permanecía el dibujo; si se le podía decir así, de Blind Ivan. Que por cierto, tenia debajo de si, la inscripción de "Posible criminal". Y, a la izquierda del dibujo central, colocó el que ella misma hizo, uno que representaba de manera básica el arma que fue usada para arremeter en contra del joven muchacho al que habían ido a curar. Las ideas estaban puestas, y la pregunta en su mente se repetía de manera constante. "¿Qué hacías ahí?" Se preguntaba a si misma mientras acariciaba delicadamente la visera de la gorra azul que tenia, recordaba de la mejor manera todo lo que él en antaño le contó al respecto de tan peculiar lugar. De las aventuras que vivió, de los seres mágicos de los cuales le hablo; pero, de alguna manera, le era difícil concretar la misma respuesta con la que dio él. Algo le faltaba, una pista en particular, un dato que no estaba escrito en la tabla de información por que posiblemente también lo había descubierto en su travesía de esa tarde; un detalle que le incitaba a pensar con mayor esfuerzo. Queriendo resolver el mismo misterio por segunda vez consecutiva.

-Supongo- resoplo con aires de derrota; pero que en seguida su semblante se transformó en una mirada determinada- que solo me queda seguir; tu rastro de Migajas.-


	72. Revelación Colectiva

_**Vale. El ultimo capitulo de la temporara y el que mas me ha costado hacer. En serio, chicos y chicas, amados lectores... no me pueden pedir regalo de navidad despues de este pedazo de capitulo que; por cierto, avisoles desde ahora que son mas de 48 mil palabras... :'v En fin. Este es el cierre del arco argumental del [Descubrimiento] Yo creo que, en enero 6 estara el primer capitulo de la tercer temporada. [Decisiones] Asi que esperenlo con ansias. :D Por cierto, no se si sea demasiado lo de este capitulo, pero cuando lo empiecen a leer; esperen peleas, drama, romance, destruccion, carreras y demas... XD Bueno, en fin. Supongo que esto seria todo por este año. Que tengan felices fiestas. Les deseo un buen inicio de año y, por los dioses, espero que sigan conmigo el proximo año tambien! :D**_

 ** _Haremos esto por ultima vez en el año, asi que agamoslo bien los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria que estan a punto de leer esta hecha por un Fan y para Fans con el unico proposito de entretener y sin animo de lucro._**

 ** _Guest; Jejeje... Bueno, el final de temporada llegaba un poco mas tarde lo que pensabas... XD Aunque, bueno, te agradesco los alagos. Gracias por eso, por leer y comentar! Me alegro bastante de que disfrutes mucho la serie. Espero que siga siendo asi por un buen tiempo. Pd: Soy hombre... :v  
_**

 ** _AlquimistOHSO3; Ahhhh... Como te digo esto, chato? Veras. La temporada apenas va a cerrar. Y de hecho, este capitulo es tan largo como cinco capitulos juntos. Aunque, te agradezco de ante mano que me des tantos alagos por la manera en que trate la historia. Jejeje... Ojala puedas leer este capitulo y comentario de respuesta. XD Espero que los dos capitulos finales sean de tu completo agrado. :D Jejeje... 7u7 Yo se que si...  
:D_**

 ** _SonrisaDulce207; Jejeje... 7u7 No dejo ser feliz a nadie... XD Ok, no es cierto.. Bueno, conforme a cada personaje y sus respectivos actos; bueno, se explica con mas fuerza en este capitulo final. X3 Bueno, a lo que voy, Pacifica en un inicio a todos nos caia mal. Pero creo que poco a poco a todos nos llamo la atencion de buena manera. En fin. Este capitulo tiene exactamente tu felicidad escrita en todos lados, asi que no te preocupes, las cosas al final salieron bien... :3  
_**

 ** _Guest; Si, la temporada a mi parecer paso muy rapido. Quizas por que estoy en la escuela... :v XD Jejeje... bueno, me alegro mucho de que digas que esta serie es una continuacion de la verdadera. La verdad se siente demasiado bien leer ese cumplido por parte de alguien... :3 Jejeje... un buen regalo para mi seria que incentivaran a demas personas a leer. Quizas no con este fic, pero si con otros o con algo mas... X3 En fin, gracias por los buenos deseos, te deseo lo mismo. Que tengas una feliz navidad. Un buen inicio de año y que puedas continuar con la serie por mucho mas tiempo. Gracias por todo. :D_**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 50: Revelación Colectiva**_

Su mirada no salía de esa tabla tan peculiar. La tela de araña estaba demasiado enredada; tenia sus puntos en donde las cosas no podían estar mas claras y la respuesta se mantenía en la punta de su lengua; pero también, había lugares donde nada tenia sentido para ella y le hacían creer que la respuesta a lo que quería llegar, estaba a millas de distancia.

Resopló con notorio fastidio, desde hacia rato que había concretado en una sola cosa: Le faltaba algo en particular. Una pista, un detalle, no sabia claramente el que, pero si estaba consiente que, si su ausencia permanecía, no podría ser capaz de resolver aquello a lo que llego el joven de ojos grises que aun se encontraba en su cuarto junto con el resto de sus amigos. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? Se preguntó con notorio fastidio antes de caer en cuenta en algo que su amiga y rival en el amor menciono. Iba a buscar heridas en el cuerpo del muchacho; y que ellos aun permanecieran en sus aposentos, solamente le recalcaba con crueldad que; se parecía ligeramente al joven, puesto que se olvidaba de cosas importantes cuando se concentraba en algo en particular.

Palmeo su frente sin pensarlo, se había distraído demasiado y había dejado al chico del que gustaba en manos de su enfermera personal por mucho tiempo; cosa que no tendría nada de malo de no ser por que ella también gustaba de él. Además, la idea de que Dipper la recordara después que a Candy le hacia sin duda, hervir la sangre con algo de enojo y celos bastante notorios. Por lo que, y mientras caminaba con dirección a la habitación del gemelo Pines, gruñía por lo bajo con algo de recelo al mismo tiempo en que se imaginaba las cosas que podrían estar haciendo.

Lentamente, se encaminaba a la habitación que otrora fue suya; lo hacia de la manera normal, no quería revelar ningún secreto de esta a nadie mas que a él. Aunque, recordar eso le hizo pensar que tal vez con los misterios que pueden enseñarle, él seria capaz de recuperar aunque sea un poco de sus memorias. Mas, algo en su interior le decía que seria difícil, como si en la mente del muchacho estuviera estorbando en sus avances. Ya le habían contado una parte de su vida, le habían mostrado su hogar de verano y Mabel no paraba de provocarle esos dolores de cabeza que ella notaba con facilidad. Sin lugar a dudas, a esas alturas ya debía de haber sido capaz de recordarles, pero, sin importar que; ahí estaban esas migrañas que se lo impedían con fuerza. Literalmente, fuerza; le resultaba extraño, pero no podía concretar con algo en particular.

Fue entonces que, estando afuera de la habitación del chico, se pregunto si acaso existía algo que este mismo no le hubiera contado. O quizás, esos dolores de cabeza estaban relacionados con las pesadillas que tenia las noches que pasaban juntos afuera de la mansión. No lo sabia, pero si alguien tenia conocimiento de ello, era la única persona que lo conocía mejor que ella. Y esa persona, era también, exactamente igual con la diferencia en su estatura, en su cabello y sobre todo, en sus aperlados dientes con metal. Abrió la puerta bajo esa mentalidad, encontrándose de esa manera, con una escena bastante peculiar.

-¿Dónde estabas?- La voz de su mejor amiga resonó con claridad; mas, no le fue posible responderle de inmediato; dado que, justo enfrente suyo, yacía de pie el muchacho de cabellos castaños, pero este ya no contaba con su sudadera y menos aun, con su camisa. Solamente se mantenía con unos vendajes blancos cubriendo su torso. Le daba la espalda puesto que, se encontraba mirando su escritorio; por lo que se le hacia relativamente sencillo ver entre los huecos de las vendas el tatuaje en su espalda.

-Tenia los músculos de su espalda demasiado tensos. Como si le hubieran hecho algo que los contrajo con brusquedad; puede que lo hubieran capturado con pistolas eléctricas, con eso que a ellos parecen gustarles.- Explico la chica Chiu mientras guardaba las cosas de botiquín en el mismo, al igual que posaba su mirada en el mismo muchacho; por supuesto, en todo momento con una expresión desanimada. Había pasado apenas un día desde que hablaron las cosas; él no la podía corresponder, y ella entendió eso claramente, pero, le era imposible soportar el hecho de que ahora, se lo habían arrebatado, y no solo a ella, si no, a todo aquel que lo conocía definitivamente ahora había sido olvidado de la manera mas cruel posible. Eran demasiadas emociones para tan poco tiempo, una derrota, un rechazo y ahora, un arrebato. Le era difícil soportarlo, pero sin lugar a dudas, lo haría. Soportaría cualquier carga sobre de sus hombros si es que eso significaba traer de regreso al muchacho que tanto quería.- Pero, no fue nada grave, se pondrá bien dentro de poco. Solamente necesita relajarse. Cosa sencilla para él en estos momentos.- Le volteo a ver con algo de preocupación en sus ojos; mas, fue respondido de la misma manera. Pacifica pasaba su atención de una persona a otra, deteniéndose finalmente en el muchacho delante suyo. Quien, parecía ensimismado en algo que le llamaba particularmente la atención.

-Bueno. Supongo que estará bien para él. Necesita un pequeño descanso, pero- al agregar eso ultimo, todos voltearon a verla; exceptuando claramente por el muchacho de cuerpo vendado- nosotros no nos daremos esos lujos. Tenemos atrapado a uno de los sujetos que tuvieron que ver con los incidentes del pueblo. Además, las pistas que dejo Dipper nos pueden servir de mucho; solo…- ahí estaba, había llegado finalmente a la parte que no estaba segura de comentar, pero, debía de hacerlo; por el bien de todos.

-¿"Solo"?- Cuestiono el muchacho de cabellos negros y excesivo maquillaje en su rostro. Se mantenía sentado en la cama de su amigo junto con su novia a quien por cierto, le tomaba de la mano.

-Solo que, aun no falta una pista en concreto…- Termino por decir mientras volteaba su mirada al suelo, preguntándose si eso era correcto de decir, pero; ya no había vuelta atrás. Se los había dicho, y con el final de sus palabras, llego un incomodo silencio que reino en el lugar bastante tiempo.

-¿A que te refieres con una pista en concreto?- Grenda volteo confundida a verla; se mantenía en el balcón junto con el chico de cabellos rojizos, quien respondió de la misma manera.- Si no mal me falla mi cabeza, creo que nos hacen falta muchas cosas para poder cerrar la investigación que él empezó.- Con el pulgar, señalo al joven quien entre sus manos ahora sostenía uno de sus propios diarios, el quinto para ser exacto.

-No. En realidad, algunas cosas parecen entrelazarse entre si; la maquina de memorias, el frasco dentro de ella, Blind Ivan: solo falta una cosa, no se que sea, pero falta un pequeño eslabón para cerrar la cadena. Pero, no se que es.- Sentencio con mirada perdida, mientras que, el resto de sus amigos intercalaba su mirada entre cada uno de ellos, queriendo dar con alguna respuesta obvia. Mas, fue la joven Pines quien quiso intentar algo al respecto.

-Quizás escribió algo en su diario.- Exclamo de la nada, ganándose miradas sorpresivas de mas de uno.- ¿Dipper, podrías leer la ultima pagina escrita en ese libro que sostienes?- Inquirió confiada en que podría haber algo relevante.

-¿E-Eh?- Fue lo único que pronuncio, dado que; tal cual como lo supusieron los demás, estaba demasiado concentrado en su lectura como para ponerle atención a lo que su gemela pedía.- ¿P-Perdón?- Ante eso, su hermana frunció el seño de manera neutral; sin duda de algo no tenia que preocuparse, y eso era de que su gemelo seguía siendo el mismo. Solamente que, ahora no poseía recuerdo alguno.

-¿Podrías leer lo ultimo escrito en ese diario?- Repitió su petición al mismo tiempo en que sobaba su sien derecha con dos dedos; buscando algo de paciencia.

-A-Ah… Claro…- paso con rapidez las hojas del peculiar libro, buscando la ultima entrada escrita- Aquí esta… 21 de Junio:

"Han pasado varios días desde que nos encontramos por primera vez con los enmascarados. Y justo ahora; después de todas las pistas encontradas, el como dar con ellos: es lo ultimo que esta dando vueltas en mi cabeza…- hizo una pausa mientras volteaba a ver a quienes creía que eran sus amigos; muchachos de entre trece y dieciocho años que al igual que él, se mostraban confundidos por lo que se encontraba escrito- no puedo concentrarme. Me es imposible, bueno seria si acaso la razón fuera esa sensación de extrañeza en mi cabeza cada vez que peleo contra ellos, o cada vez que me enojo en general; pero, no es el caso. No, hay algo mas, algo que sigue dentro de mi mente, algo que a pesar de que quiero dar con algún detalle extra para el caso de los criminales o pensar en otras cosas, sigue apareciendo de manera repetitiva, obligándome a sentir un intenso calor en mi pecho. E- estaba por continuar, pero prefirió leer para si esa ultima parte…- _Ella no deja de sacarme una sonrisa aun en los momentos serios._ "- era lo que se decía a si mismo con la respiración algo agitada.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te detienes?- Cuestionó con intriga la muchacha de suéter rosado; no se imaginaba lo que estaba escrito ahí, y de hecho, nadie en la habitación lo hacia tampoco.

-A-Ah, este es mi diario… ¿No?- Lo cerro de nueva cuenta tras leer el resto de la entrada, su rostro se mostraba ligeramente sonrojado, y evitaba el contacto visual con todos los jóvenes.

-Ah… Si. Por eso debemos saber que dice la ultima entrada.- Replico ahora la muchacha de cabellos dorados mientras caminaba con dirección al joven, pero claro, este se guardo detrás de si el peculiar escrito.

-M-Me refiero a que, hay cosas aquí escritas que pueden no tener nada que ver con lo que buscan…- Trataba de guardarse para si aquello que en el diario permanecía plasmado, una cosa era que buscaran algo con lo que dar con los criminales de los que tanto había oído hablar y otra muy distinta es que husmearan en su intimidad. Aunque no recordara nada, seguía teniendo algo llamado "vergüenza".

-¿A que te refieres? Te gustan los misterios, definitivamente tienes escritas ahí varias cosas sobre los enmascarados. Y sin duda, ese "algo" que mencionas en las ultimas paginas puede que tenga mucho que ver con que no puedas recordar las cosas.- La forma en que lo decía, parecía que tenia algo en su mente. Una idea del por que presentaba esos dolores de cabeza que tanto le costaban ocultar.

-Puede que este relacionado con algo que dijo Dipper la tarde del viernes.- La muchacha que le curó había hablado de forma repentina, llamando la atención de todos los presentes y generando así, una oportunidad para que el joven se guardara entre su cuerpo y el escritorio, aquel escrito.

-¿Algo que dijo? ¿Qué cosa?- En su dirección caminaba el chico de pelo blanco, quien hasta ese momento, solamente permanecía recargado en el closet del cuarto.

-Cuando estaba por usar la piedra roja, dijo algo que obligo al sujeto de mascara azul voltear en su dirección y comenzar a discutir verbalmente. Dijo… Pidió, mas bien, que se le explicara a que se referían ambos criminales con lo de "esos ojos no te pertenecen".- Repitió la frase que se uso en ese escenario mientras que, con mirada confusa, volteo a ver al muchacho de cabellos castaños y revueltos.- No se a que se refería, pero parece ser que quizás y tenga algo que ver.- Terminó por decir, mientras que su atención se posaba en la gemela del muchacho, quien parecía pensar las cosas con bastante seriedad.

-Ahora que lo dices de esa manera. La noche del baile, Dipper parecía tener por un segundo, unos ojos distintos. Como si sus iris fueran de color rojo. Aunque, pensé que probablemente era por la luz de la tarde; pero, ahora que dices eso… puede que… tenga mucho que ver.- Al terminar con esas palabras, los presentes en la habitación voltearon a ver de manera simultanea al muchacho, preguntándose a si mismos si acaso había algo en particular que el chico no les hubiera dicho antes de que esa tragedia les azotara.

-Esperen… A pesar de que lo digan tan… así…- Wendy les señalo con brusquedad, buscando concretar lo que insinuaban- sigo sin entender a que se refieren. Dipper en ningún momento se mostro extraño. Además, aun no sabemos si esa es la razón que le llevó a la guarida de la Sociedad del Ojo Cegado; y si no lo es, entonces estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Por lo que, lo mejor seria que habláramos con Stan y Ford a ver si le sacaron algo al lunático de tatuajes en la cabeza.- Quizás no tenia razón de actuar de esa manera, pero; y a juzgar por la expresión colorada que puso su amigo, supo inmediatamente que la entrada en el ultimo de los diarios no era sobre algo paranormal, si no, que se refería a un asunto que probablemente aun no concretaba. Uno que definitivamente no tenia que ver con los enmascarados.

-T-Tiene razón la leñadora. No deberíamos de estar deduciendo cosa al azar; deberíamos de ver primero si podemos sacarle algo a Ivan.- Declaro el ex adivino de la habitación; mientras que, los demás jóvenes miraban al suelo o al techo con seño de derrota. Por otra parte, el chico de ojos grises se encontraba mirándolos con expresión confundida, sin lograr entender el por que se mostraban tan decaídos.

Claro que, no era algo que pudiera entender del todo en ese momento; menos aun si solamente se encontraba mirando unos libros que aparentaban tener gran parte de su vida, pero que, por el agonizante dolor en su cabeza, sentía que de nada serviría aquello. Solamente se esforzaba por superar una barrera que no tenia seguridad de cruzar. O al menos, no de manera tan fácil como leer con tranquilidad; negó con la cabeza levemente solamente para pasar a tomar una playera limpia de su silla. Una color naranja, y que, por alguna extraña razón, le resultaba extrañamente cómoda a pesar de encontrarse con el cuerpo vendado. Se volteo con dirección al mismo diario que se encontraba ocultando, y sin pensar demasiado, volvió a la misma pagina que estaba leyendo antes de que le interrumpieran. En esta, se mostraba un escrito que le llamaba un poco la atención, uno en donde se mostraba un cofre cerrado debajo de una mesa.

"Esta hecho, he conseguido un escondite perfecto para tan peculiar objeto. Sinceramente, no se si sea buena idea guardarlo en un lugar distinto al que siempre ha estado, pero me siento mas tranquilo teniendo esa estatua en un lugar donde nadie podría encontrarla. Bill no molestara a nadie mas, nunca mas… Eso espero. Y aunque, suceda algo que le llame de regreso, estaré listo para hacerle frente, tengo que estarlo."

Era lo que decía ese peculiar párrafo donde nada resaltaba mas que el texto o el dibujo, claro que, estos opacaban unas pequeñas letras en el pie de la pagina, unas que decían que para mayor explicación de tan peligroso ser, se debía de revisar el diario numero uno. En el apartado de mayores bestias. Extrañado por lo escrito ahí, decidió hacerse caso a si mismo, y sin demorar mucho, paso a leer el libro que se señalo. Busco por un rato entre sus paginas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, o, eso creía. No estaba seguro, pero, creía que así era debido a que ahí se había detenido por una fuerza en su interior que le impedía seguir cambiando de pagina. Sus ojos se quedaron incrustados en tan peculiar imagen, la de un triangulo con sombrero de copa, con un ojo, un pequeño corbatín y con pose extraña. Figura que permanecía encerrada en un circulo zodiacal con varias figuras. Una de ellas, y la que mas llamo su atención, era la del pino; una figura completamente igual a la que portaba la joven a su lado, mas en concreto, en la gorra azul que tenia. Pero, que no era suya.

El dolor en su cabeza se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, no entendía el por que de eso. Pero, lentamente, le llegaban varias imágenes distintas. Una sobre de él usando esa gorra; pero aparentemente, con doce años de edad. Otra, de la chica de dorada cabellera usando un suéter amarillo con una llama en el. Después, la imagen de distintas personas que a lo largo del día había visto y que en ese instante, las encontraba vistiendo con el símbolo que en la hoja se marcaba como uno mas de ese extraño zodiaco.

Dejo caer al suelo el no tan viejo libro, llamando la atención de los que aun permanecían consigo. El dolor en su cabeza se había vuelto insoportable para él. Tanto que, le obligo a correr a la salida, debía de irse de ahí, quería respirar aire fresco. Necesitaba un poco de relajación para su ajetreada mente que se veía sobrecargada de información hasta tal punto, en que parecía un embotellamiento del cual nada era capaz de pasar. Sus pasos fueron mas rápidos que los de cualquier otro, al parecer tenia buena condición física como para correr con el cuerpo en el estado que le decían que lo tenia. Los demás adolescentes fueron fácilmente dejados atrás suyo. Pero, no quería ir muy lejos, le bastaba con salir al patio trasero, donde, una pequeña cornisa le atajaba de la lluvia.

Se frenó tan rápido como llego ahí, y sin mas, respiro hondo. Tanto que buscaba enfriar su cabeza de tan adolorida que estaba; su mirada ahora se perdía en el inmenso gris que gobernaba el cielo. Y, de repente, entristeció. De la nada, un fuerte sentimiento de dolor y pesar se hizo presente en su pecho, lastimándole desde muy adentro.

Rápidos pasos en su dirección se silenciaron cuando el chico pudo haberlos escuchado demasiado cerca suyo. Pero, no volteo a corroborar su deducción, solamente se quedo en su lugar, mirando tristemente el violento cielo que se dejaba caer con fuerza sobre de ellos. Se preguntaba del por que, aun que mirara con fuerza a las tormentosas nubes, el dolor en su cabeza no desaparecía. Aunque, dicha respuesta la encontró al sentir una mano en su hombro derecho; una, que le hizo voltear en dirección a la misma, encontrándose con la misma muchacha de ojos azulados.

-¿De nuevo ese dolor de cabeza?- Inquirió preocupada, al igual que atemorizada de que algo anduviese mal con el chico, pero este solamente devolvió su atención al cielo.

-¿Por qué desaparece cada vez que te veo a los ojos?- Pregunto en un tonó de voz que solamente ellos dos, por el hecho de que se encontraban cerca, escucharon.

-Creo saber por que… pero si quieres saberlo, tendrás que esperar a que estemos solos…- Esas palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario al que esperaba la joven Northwest: puesto que logro ponerle un prominente sonrojo al muchacho por alguna razón que no entendió. Pero, este interpretó las palabras de la muchacha de una manera errónea. Ya que, gracias a lo leído en el libro, y con lo que la joven le dijo; se estaba dando una idea de lo que era una parte de su vida. Ellos dos estaban enamorados. Y por alguna razón, aun no se lo decían; ó, ya se lo habían dicho, pero no habían dado el paso adecuado para ser algo… mas.

Una mano que palmeo su espalda le hizo sobresaltarse, mas no gritar por el susto. Solamente, le habían tomado por sorpresa mientras se encontraba mirando dentro de sus propios pensamientos. Y quien le interrumpió en dicha acción, fue la chica que se auto proclamaba su hermana; aunque, el parecido le hacia caer en cuenta de que era verdad aquello establecido.

-¿Estas bien? De repente te pusiste tenso y rojo.- Expuso con preocupación de que algo le estuviera pasando; pero, a juzgar por la forma tan rápida en que se recompuso, concretaba en que no había sido nada del otro mundo. Por lo que, solamente pasó de ese detalle para poder voltear en dirección de los demás jóvenes que corrieron detrás de su hermano para evitar que este hiciera alguna locura.

-S-Si, no es nada… S-Solo quería un poco de aire fresco.- Lo que pedía se les hacia extraño a mas de uno, pero en vista de que su amigo aun permanecía con amnesia; prefirieron dejar las cosas como estaban. Sin tener la intención de presionarle para que les contara aquello que le ocurría.

-De acuerdo… En ese caso; y ya que estamos aquí abajo, creo que lo mejor seria que fuéramos con tus tíos.- Expresó la muchacha de pecas y camisa a cuadros mientras veía confundida al quien bien podría ser su mejor amigo en ese pueblo; claro que, si fuera el caso de que este la recordara: pero, en vista que las cosas no eran de esa manera, lo único que quedo para ella, era dar paso a lo que bien podría ser el inicio al proceso de regresar al chico a la normalidad. Dentro claro, de los parámetros que este tenia para la palabra, "normal".

Todos comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la recepción; algunos extrañados por la actitud de su amigo y otros solamente tratando de no pensar en lo que les afligía, claro que; de nueva cuenta, aquello en lo que todos permanecían sincronizados parecía no repetirse en el joven de quien se trataba todo eso. El castaño muchacho solamente miraba a todos lados con curiosidad mientras se sobaba la cabeza en busca de ocultar un fuerte dolor en la misma; que, aunque se le hubiera desvanecido en el momento de voltear a ver a la joven de ojos azules, aun no cesaba por completo. No, seguía punzándole las sienes, sentía que sus ojos estaban hinchados y que estos querían salirse de sus cuencas; sin mencionar que, seguía sin recordar nada.

Todos con los que estaba en ese momento le habían estado llamando por el sobrenombre de, Dipper. Y en un inicio, la joven que sabia que era su hermana, le había llamado Mason; mas, a pesar de ello, seguía sin poder asimilar algo de lo que era su vida. Tenia conocimiento, como si estos no se pudieran ir. Pero no sabia quien era, quienes eran las personas que estaban dispuestos a ayudarle, ignoraba por completo si tenia padres o algún lugar a donde ir. Y la sensación de que estaba en una isla desierta se acrecentaba cada vez mas; provocándole un fuerte sentimiento de soledad que, sin querer, le absorbía y ensombrecía cada vez mas.

Lentamente, en su cabeza solamente empezaba a reinar la idea de escapar de ahí, y buscar una respuesta por su propia cuenta. Sin que le importase nadie mas, daría con lo que buscaba aunque eso le costase el bienestar de mas de una persona. Sus ojos yacían posados en el suelo, los demás jóvenes ahora se encontraban sentados en las escaleras, esperando a que los mas viejos llegaran para que les informaran de sus hallazgos. Y él, permanecía de pie aun lado de las escaleras; solamente, sintiendo cada vez mas un vacío inexplicable en su pecho y mente.

-No te acomplejes. No te dejaremos solo; así que, espera a que podamos regresarte tus memorias, Dipper.- Una cálida y tierna voz hablo en un tono bajo para que solamente él pudiera escuchar lo que le decían. Volteo a sus espaldas mientras poco a poco, salía de ese oscuro abismo al que lentamente se estaba dejando caer sin darse cuenta. La misma muchacha, aquella de belleza increíble y ojos azules como un cielo de verano. ¿Por qué era, que ella, siempre podía sacarlo de un mal momento? No sabia por que, pero a pesar de que solamente lo hubiera hecho unas tres veces en ese día; la facilidad con la que lo hizo, le decía con claridad de que, no eran las primeras veces que le ayudaba. Se le quedo mirando fijamente con un vago intento de adivinar quien era al mismo tiempo en que buscaba las palabras correctas para articular. Pero, algo les interrumpió, el inconfundible sonido de unas pesadas puertas abriéndose cerca de ellos.

-¿Tío Ford, Tío Stan? Regresaron demasiado pronto. Esperábamos verlos mas tarde; aunque, los estábamos esperando.- La joven de aparato dental no se pudo guardar aquella declaración que pronuncio antes de ponerse de pie y caminar en dirección de los mayores.

-Si, bueno, sabemos que Ivan no dirá nada el día de hoy por que cree que nos gano. Así que, el interrogatorio será mañana.- lo dicho por el científico de seis dedos hizo que mas de uno pusiera un seño de extrañeza- por cierto… ¿Como sigue Dipper?- Susurro el cuestionamiento mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia el frente para ver a su sobrina, quien, ante tal pregunta. Se incomodo ligeramente mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano; quien por cierto, seguía estando aun lado de Pacifica, mirando en su dirección con confusión.

-Tiene dolores de cabeza recurrentes. No sabemos por que; pero, creemos que se debe a algo que le dijo a uno de los enmascarados con tal de que este bajara la guardia.- Respondió con el mismo quedo de secretismo, queriendo que aquello no saliera de entre ella y sus tutores de verano.

-¿Algo que le dijo a uno de los enmascarados?- el ex estafador del pueblo no pudo contenerse la necesidad de mostrar su asombro por aquel detalle- ¿Seis dedos, sabes de algo de eso? Digo, el viernes casi no te separaste de él durante la pelea en el pueblo. ¿No?- Stanley volteo con dirección a su hermano. Pero este solamente se encogió de hombros con simpleza, ignorando por completo ese detalle que le era cuestionado.

-La verdad. No sabría decirte… Hubo un rato durante la pelea en que yo no pude participar por que estaba lejos del pueblo. Además, después de que se cayera el edificio, nos separamos. Por lo que, perdón, pero no. No se nada de aquello… a no ser…- Se esforzó por hacer memoria sobre un recuerdo en concreto, buscando con ello dar con algo relacionado.- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Dipper?- Se volteo a la joven muchacha, quien parecía hipnotizada por la escena que estaban armando su hermano y su amiga: Una donde ambos solamente permanecían de pie, mirándose de reojo con las mejillas rojas al creer que se encontraban hablando de ellos. Pero claro, espabilo en cuanto esa pregunta fue dirigida hacia ella.

-¿A-Ah…? Oh, eso… Bueno, según Candy, él le pidió al enmascarado de azul, que le explicara a que se refería con algo que él y su compañero no paraban de decirle cada vez que peleaban en su contra. Y lo que le decían, era… "Esos ojos no te pertenecen".- Ni ella ni los mayores se sintieron cómodos con respecto a eso. Puesto que, para los tres; aquello resulto demasiado familiar a lo que se refería en cuanto a un recuerdo en especifico. Uno que, claramente, tenia que ver con la marca que aun permanecía adornando la espalda del muchacho. Se quedaron callados por unos momentos, pero tras segundos sin decir nada, fue el mayor de la familia que; al dejar salir un largo suspiro, se volteo a la muchacha.

-Bueno. Puede que… tenga que ver con cierta preocupación que tu hermano tuvo hace una semana…- Expreso con dificultad; mas que nada, por que quería convencerse de que "ese" tema en particular dejaría de sonar en cuanto hubieron puesto la barrera en la mansión y que, el examen medico que le pidió que le hiciera fuera solamente por que; y era mas que obvio, debido al hecho de que no sabia lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo y mente cuando había sido flechado por la muchacha con la que, en ese momento, intercambiaba miradas de forma sutil. Eran demasiados "que", pero muy pocos "por que".

-¿Hace una semana?- Interrogo la castaña con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Cuándo le dijiste que lo mordería en el trasero un perro?- Fue ahora cuestionado por su hermano. Acción que casi le hace soltar una carcajada, de no ser por que la menor le miraba con una mala cara, obligándole a toser para disimular la risa.

-*Cof, Cof*- una mano en la altura de su boca y la otra en su espalda le servía para mantener la compostura- Si. Ese día, en la piscina, me pidió que le hiciera un chequeo de cuerpo completo dado a que tenia un presentimiento de que algo estaba sucediéndole. Pero, le dije que probablemente no era nada. Que quizás se debía a que estaba en el auge de la pubertad.- Trato de explicarse, sin meter claro, el tema sobre la ultima conexión que este aun tenia con cierto demonio de otra dimensión.- Claro que- continuo- se lo comente cuando este había regresado a la mansión tras pelearse con Samael. Y estaba con la cabeza entre las nubes; por supuesto, pensé que se debía a…- De nueva cuenta, volteó con dirección a su sobrino, quien aun se encontraba de la misma manera con la muchacha de ojos azules. La cual, le contestaba con un poco de pena.

-O-Oh… Ya veo… Así que, "eso" que mencionaba Dipper en su diario, probablemente era…- No necesitó mas. Su mente lo conectó todo de una manera fugaz y espontanea; concretando para si misma, que aquella razón la cual impide a su hermano el recuperar sus memorias, era nada mas y nada menos que una sencillez debido a que; este aun no se había decidido con respecto a quien le pertenecía su corazón. Por otro lado, el par de ancianos que veían claramente como a su sobrina-nieta le brillaban los ojos de una manera infantil y ensoñadora, sabían que había decidido lo que quiso con lo ultimo comentado. Por lo que, y queriendo evitar formar parte del plan cursi que se le veía claramente ideando, decidieron pasar de seguir ahí y dirigirse hacia otra parte de la mansión donde los jóvenes no intentarían convencerles de hacer cosas que no vendrían al caso; el sótano.

-B-Bueno… Si eso era todo… en ese caso, creo que iremos al sótano para ayudar a Fiddleford.- Pronuncio el mayor mientras señalaba con el pulgar en dirección a la puerta que conducía al lugar mencionado.

-Si, si, lo que digan.- La muchacha tenia la mente entre las nubes. Por lo que, y teniendo una sonrisa, los ancianos se despidieron con la mirada de los adolescentes; para después, retirarse a donde decían irse. Dejándoles nuevamente solos. Por otra parte, el par de mayores se miraron de reojo; preguntándose telepáticamente si acaso era una buena idea el permanecer ahí, con la chica de ojos grises ideando algo que probablemente no les gustaría.

-Esos dos siguen siendo los mismos...- Susurró él hombre de traje negro mientras caminaban hacia la planta inferior por medio de las largas escaleras en las que estaban por haber cruzado la puerta a las mismas.

-Si. A pesar de que uno no recuerda ni quién es, y la otra parece tener en su cabeza demasiados planes para recuperar lo que le quitaron; no dejan de actuar como ellos mismos.- Le seguía el paso de cerca mientras lentamente se internaban en la oscuridad del lugar, ensimismándose cada vez mas con sus pensamientos traicioneros que les jugaban una mala pasada al generarles duda de la nada.

-¿Oye… Crees… que regresé a ser quien era?- Cuestionó el ex señor Misterio; aun sintiendo el pesar de perder a su sobrino.

-La verdad… no lo se, Stanley. No lo se.- argumento Ford de una manera bastante dolida, sintiendo muy dentro de si lo que decía- Por un lado; tenemos el hecho de que Blind le borro su existencia de la mente. Esta vacío de cualquier información que no sea técnica, no recuerda ni a su propia hermana; por eso mismo, no tengo asegurado nada en concreto. Por otro lado- continuo con un aire un poco mas esperanzado- tenemos el momento en que su memoria fue borrada. Y aquello combinado con su deseo de recuperar sus memorias podría ser suficiente para que regresase. Sin mencionar que, por lo que dijo Mabel, han estado enseñándole sus diarios; le causan dolor de cabeza, si, pero: es un buen indicio de que su mente se esta esforzando por regresar a ser lo que otrora era.- Termino su explicación con una semblante ensoñadora, queriendo convencerse de que aun podían rescatar al joven muchacho.

-Bueno. Creo que si lo pones así, me da esperanzas hasta el recordar; que el loco que vive con nosotros antes no sabia muy bien quien era y ahora esta menos loco.- Se burlo Stan poco antes de terminar de bajar los interminables escalones por los que andaban; pero, al hacerlo, solamente pudo mirar de primer plano como el anciano mencionado; se encontraba colgado de cabeza a pocos centímetros del suelo mientras se concentraba en quitar una pieza especifica de la cabeza de uno de sus robots gigantes.- ¿Ves? Menos loco.- Expresó con simpleza antes de caminar directamente a una cómoda silla donde permanecía reposando el periódico de ese día.

-¿Fiddleford, que estas haciendo?- Se digno a preguntar su compañero de experimentos mientras daba pasos en dirección del mencionado.

-¿Ah?- cuando escuchó su nombre, fue cuando apenas noto que habían regresado el par de gemelos mayores- Oh, hola Ford. Estoy tratando de quitar una pieza de este robot; si no mal recuerdo, en el tiempo en que hice la maquina para mostrar el momento de arrebato de memorias; también hice algunas piezas para esta cosa. Así que, por lo mismo, son compatibles. Y tenerla afuera seria de mucha ayuda para volver a crear la maquina: por supuesto, con unas mejoras.- Se "explico" mientras aun permanecía colgado de cabeza gracias al arnés en su cintura y que permanecía anclado a una viga de acero en el techo.

-B-Bueno… supongo que tienes una razón para estar… "así"…- concreto el científico de seis dedos mientras le veía con preocupación- pero, en fin. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- También quería ayudar, y le era imposible no ofrecerla, menos aun; cuando se trataba de crear una esperanza para traer de regreso al joven castaño que tenia por discípulo.

-¿Ayuda? ¿Con la maquina?- se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, y aun con el seño denotando extrañeza, señalo con el desarmador de su mano derecha al fondo de su laboratorio, donde permanecían una pareja trabajando en algo- Pues, ya tengo suficiente ayuda con Soos y Melody. Así que, no, de hecho, tenemos todo cubierto.- Se limito a contestar antes de regresar a su labor de extraer lo que quería de aquella cabeza; la cual fue hecha para un robot que tuvo como finalidad: destruir el centro de una ciudad solamente por que su amigo Hernie no fue a su fiesta de jubilación por que lo creía un científico loco.- _Ahora que lo pienso… jamás me pidió disculpas por decirme que estaba demente…_ \- Se dijo a si mismo mientras con su barba movía un componente de la maquinaria que estaba enfrente suyo. Todo eso generaba un espectáculo ligeramente anormal para el mayor de la familia Pines; quien por cierto, veía confundido como su amigo se rascaba la cabeza con un desarmador mientras su bello facial se movía como si fuera una tercera extremidad.

-D-De acuerdo… E-En ese caso creo que buscare algo mas en que pasar el tiempo.- Expresó antes de dar pasos en seña de retirada; alejándose con cuidado de la zona donde su amigo se encontraba trabajando.

-¿Por qué no sigues con tu experimento del auto, seis dedos?- Preguntó su hermano sin apartar la mirada del periódico que tenia entre sus manos. Pero, logrando que el señor de gabardina café volteara a su izquierda, encontrándose con su parte del laboratorio. Donde; se encontraba descansando un auto a medio desarmar y con una infinidad de planos encima suyo.

Ciertamente, había dejado de lado el proyecto del vehículo que compro solamente por que se veía agobiado mentalmente debido al caso de los enmascarados. Le faltaba un ultimo detalle a su creación. Y como se lo suponía; quería mantener su mente trabajando en algo. Lo que sea, siempre y cuando cumpliera con la finalidad de distraerle. Consiguiendo de esa manera, que el tiempo de espera para traer de regreso a su sobrino, fuese mas corto o al menos, mas llevadero. Caminó en dirección al su zona de trabajo; agarro de una mesa de trabajo un par de guantes de caucho modificados para tener seis dedos; y, tras ponérselos, decidió empezar a trabajar en lo que tenia enfrente: aunque eso significase concentrarse solamente en dicha labor.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Mabel;**_

-No. Me niego. Es mas, me voy de aquí… Ya me han de estar esperando en casa.- Cierto albino estaba por salir por la puerta que daba al pasillo. Pero una mano insistente le tomó por encima de la muñeca, frenando su avance.

-Por favor. Gideon. Es para traer de regreso a Dipper.- Rogaba la joven de castaña cabellera y plateada dentadura mientras veía con rostro suplicante al joven muchacho; quien por cierto, seguía sin cambiar su expresión desinteresada.

-¿En serio crees que es a eso a lo que se referían tus tíos? Ni siquiera tiene algo que ver con la frase de "Esos ojos no te pertenecen".- Contesto este al mismo tiempo en que se zafaba del agarre en su extremidad izquierda.

-Piénsalo bien, Gideon. Dipper se negaba a aceptar las cosas; y ahora, se niega a recordar. Quizás… si logramos que acepte aquello que siente…- Sus palabras fueron frenadas por una mano alzándose con timidez.

-N-No lo se, Mabel. Quizás tengas razón… pero por ahora, se ve que ellos dos ya están congeniando bastante bien… y… apenas, no hace mucho que… ya sabes… se me hace difícil verlos así de juntos.- Candy no pudo resistir el oponerse, sorprendiendo de esa manera a la chica enfrente suyo, pero; la expresión dolida que mostraba, fue suficiente para que su amiga de suéter colorido entrara en cuenta de lo que estaba por obligarle a hacer.- Además… McGucket esta trabajando con mucho esfuerzo junto con Soos y Melody para crear otra vez la maquina que los criminales rompieron. Puede que, tu plan este de mas en esta situación.- Dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la puerta, señalando que; al igual que el chico Gleeful; ella se encontraba sobrando en esa conspiración que fue armada únicamente por la joven de rosadas mejillas.

-Ella tiene razón, chica. Por ahora, muy a nuestro pesar, quizás esperar sea lo mejor que podamos hacer. Además, ya oíste al loco de barba larga, tardara en construir lo que queremos hasta mañana; puede que menos con ayuda de Soos.- Wendy se le unió al raciocinio colectivo, pensando en que ciertamente era mucho lo que harían y sin estar seguros de que lograsen algún avance significativo. Además, de que sentía empatía por la joven Chiu; una cosa era aceptar que el corazón del joven que quería le pertenecía a alguien mas; y otra muy distinta era ser un masoquista que incluso obraría para que este mismo se lo confesase a esa misma muchacha; quien por cierto, era su amiga. Doble estocada era lo que pensaba, pero, lo mas significativo era que el par en el que se encontraban pensando; se mantenían en el estudio del chico. Se habían separado bajo la excusa de platicar de lo ocurrido, dado que al parecer, era con ella con quien los dolores de cabeza que se le hacían presentes parecían calmarse.

-Además, quieras o no, el torpe al parecer no necesita tu ayuda para estar a su lado. Y con sus diarios lo creo menos.- Robbie no vio la posibilidad de ahorrarse esas palabras, por lo que, logro hacer que la muchacha volteara al suelo con una expresión de vergüenza y pena. Acción que respondió su novia con un golpe de codo en sus costillas: sacándole un quejido ligeramente audible.

-Quizás deberíamos de seguir con el plan inicial, Mabel. -Intervino la muchacha de mechones pintados tras dejar a su pareja con un punzante dolor en el costado- Digo, tú le provocas dolores de cabeza que indican claramente que está forzando su mente, y Pacífica por alguna razón se los calma, deberíamos de buscar la relación qué hay entre ambas causas y aprovecharla.- Expresó con aires deductivos mientras le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa, generando así que esta respondiera de la misma manera y le mirara con felicidad a aquella persona que rara vez soportaba tanto tiempo fuera de su dispositivo móvil.

-S-Si, puede que eso sea lo correcto.- Concreto tras unos segundos de pensar en lo que su amiga le había dicho.- Aunque, me sigo preguntando... ¿Que será aquello que le impide recordar? Con el anciano McGucket no sucedió lo mismo.- Expresó su preocupación mientras veía a los demás adolescentes; quienes realizaban el mismo esfuerzo por pensar en una respuesta clara, todos por supuesto a excepción del chico ex adivino: quien en serio daba señas de querer irse, y solamente no lo había hecho ya, por qué la chica de lentes estaba en medio de su camino.

-Bueno. Quizás se deba a que solamente estamos forzando su mente; probablemente, si hacemos que su cuerpo trabaje, él lentamente ira recordando las cosas.- Aquella propuesta salió del joven vizconde, quien hasta ese momento se había abstenido a decir cualquier cosa puesto que, se mantenía bastante pensativo con respecto a lo ocurrido. Yacía aún lado de su novia mientras miraba entusiasmado a la gemela Pines, esperanzado en que ella aceptara la propuesta.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Interrogó su gótico amigo mientras que, con la ceja derecha, indicaba claramente que no entendía del todo su proposición.

-Se refiere,- intervino el más joven de todos mientras se sobaba el entrecejo con dos dedos- a que usemos el mismo principio de cuando perdemos algo. Volver sobre nuestros pasos; es algo que solemos hacer para encontrar lo extraviado: y lo que Marius propone hacer con Dipper. Aprendió unas cuantas artes marciales, además del uso del bastón y del Parkour: si logramos que se mueva de acuerdo a lo que antes aprendió, quizás recuerde algunos fragmentos de su vida.- Termino de explicar mientras su mirada permanecía clavada en sus amigos, esperando que con eso le permitiesen retornarse finalmente a la comodidad de su hogar. O al menos, eso era lo que les quería hacer creer; dado que, aun debía de hacer algo.

-Ya veo a que se refieren. Quieren que su mente se active con su cuerpo, ¿no?- Mabel parecía entusiasmada; tanto, que casi ni aparentaba que hacia poco habían rechazado su propuesta.

-Exactamente. Ahora, ¿puedo irme ya a casa? Siento que estoy de mas aquí en la mansión.- Exclamo el muchacho poco antes de dar nuevamente un paso en dirección a la salida, encontrándose con que esta ahora estaba libre para él. Quizás, Candy no había caído en cuenta de que estaba estorbando en su paso.

-Claro. Es mas, ya que estamos en eso, deberíamos de ir a por Dipper y llevarlo al gimnasio; quizás podamos hacer algo.- Prolifero al mismo tiempo en que camino con paso animado por delante de todos, inclusive del mas joven; quien fue rebasado sin ningún problema por la chica.

- _No lo haces fácil de ver, Mabel. Pero… Aun así, debajo de esa apariencia despreocupada; se nota claramente que estas en serio desesperada por traer de regreso a tu hermano._ \- Pensó para si el muchacho, solamente para seguirle el paso de manera constante esperando despedirse antes de que empezaran con lo antes mencionado.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el estudio de Dipper;**_

-Ósea… que por esa razón… ¿Los dolores de cabeza se me van cuando estoy contigo?- El rostro que el muchacho intentaba ocultar permanecía de un intenso color rojo gracias a la vergüenza que sentía al escuchar lo que la joven Northwest le informó.

-Bueno, es una posibilidad. Digo, no se si hayas pasado lo mismo con alguien mas… Pero, en lo que llevamos de las vacaciones, hemos dormido juntos unas cuantas veces; y en las que lo hicimos afuera de la mansión, tuviste pesadillas que te alteraron demasiado. Consiguiendo que yo tuviera el papel de calmar tu miedo.- Termino de explicar al mismo tiempo en que acariciaba con un par de dedos un mechón de su dorado cabello, queriendo que con dicha acción se restara importancia a su notorio rubor que le gobernaba al igual que su acompañante. Ambos permanecían de pie junto a las ventanas que daban a un lateral de la mansión. Detrás de ellos, permanecía impasible el escritorio del castaño y atrás de el, las puertas cerradas; los dos se habían encargado de levantar todo el desastre que tenia la habitación, y mientras lo hacia, ambos platicaron con amenidad sobre la posibilidad de que existía una relación entre sus pesadillas y los terribles dolor de cabeza que de vez en cuando le golpeaban con fuerza.

-E-Entonces… eso significa que… nosotros hemos… hecho…- Las largas pausas que daba y la forma tartamuda de pronunciarlas le daban claramente a la muchacha a su lado una idea adelantada de por donde iba la conversación.

-¡No! N-Nosotros… aun no…- susurro para si misma las ultimas dos silabas- ¡Digo, nosotros no hemos hecho eso!- Termino por concretar mientras se volteaba abochornada ante el joven a su lado; reprochando con su mirada, aquella mentalidad.

-Perdón.- se disculpo de inmediato mientras buscaba ocultar su sonrojado rostro tras los pocos mechones de cabello que caían sobre de su rostro- Pero, así como me cuentas las cosas… por donde sea que lo vieras… Suena a que tu… y yo… éramos… Somos, mas bien…- Estaba por continuar, pero unos delicados dedos se posaron en sus labios, deteniendo de esa manera, sus palabras.

-Tranquilo… Ese no es el tema en el que deberías de estar pensando. Lo mejor seria que pensaras un poco en lo que acabó de decirte; tienes pesadillas, pero estas solamente las tienes cuando estas fuera de casa. Y algo esta bloqueando tu memoria; generándote por alguna razón; dolores de cabeza. Lo mas probable, es que estén de alguna manera relacionados.- Sentencio mientras le miraba con preocupación y seriedad al mismo tiempo, pensando que el estado en el que se encontraba era uno bastante critico.

-¿Pero… de que manera podrían estar relacionados? Quizás, entiendo la razón por la cual tu me hayas podido calmar el dolor: debido a que en el pasado ya lo habías hecho. Pero, no se que conexión exista entre ambas situaciones… digo, ni siquiera se si tienen algo que ver o al menos una pequeña señal de que están relacionadas por alguna razón.- Estaba comenzando a desesperarse por lo que desvió la mirada al exterior del lugar; apreciando como diluviaba tristemente. El rubor y los pensamientos de vergüenza se habían desvanecido casi por completo, dado que en ese momento, sentía mas el peso de una seriedad mas que comprensible. Quería recuperar su memoria para regresar a ser quien era y acabar con la situación que le había puesto en un increíble peligro. Sentía muy dentro de si una fuerte ansiedad que generaba unas fervientes ganas de recuperar lo arrebatado; por que, temía que algo malo sucediera si no lo hacia.

-Tienen algo que ver.- Ella llamo su atención con esas palabras, generando que se volteara confundido para verla. Pacifica mantenía una mirada ligeramente sombría, como si le doliera continuar con aquella afirmación, mas; también contaba con un deje de preocupación bastante notorio, uno que sin duda hacia notar a cualquiera que en su interior se debatía claramente en hacer las cosas que segundos atrás denotaban una clara seña de ser hechas.

-¿El que?- Inquirió tras unos segundos eternos de silencio que le hicieron helar la sangre.

-Hace poco, unos días después de que regresaras al pueblo; me contaste que las pesadillas empezaron después de que…- si, estaba incomoda hablando de ello; por el simple hecho de que no tenia en claro del que sucedería en cuanto le contara sobre "aquel" ente.

-¿Después de que, "que"?- Ahora se sentía mas intrigado por saber de aquello a lo que la muchacha se refería; no era normal esa reacción por parte de nadie por lo tanto, concretaba que algo debía de existir como trasfondo.

-De que tu cuerpo lo poseyera un demonio de otra dimensión… llamado… Bill Cipher.- Al pronunciar aquel nombre, le fue posible ver a la chica el como el joven delante suyo pareció marearse tanto que hizo seña de querer caerse al suelo por la desorientación. Mas, su fuerza de voluntad y el hecho de que ella se apresurara a brindarle un poco de apoyo; fue suficiente para que no cayera al suelo, si no que, le fue posible sentarse en la silla del escritorio para descansar.- Definitivamente, tiene mucho o mejor dicho; todo que ver.- Agregó mientras le veía con preocupación y deseo de saber si acaso era correcto que le moviera de su lugar. Mas, él tenia otros planes. Cosa que se hizo notar en cuanto intento ponerse de pie.

-Dime mas… Puede que sobrecargar mi mente con eso ayude a que logre recordar.- Quería continuar, pero las manos de la muchacha le frenaban en su intento de incorporarse.

-De eso nada. Ahorita solamente pronuncie ese nombre y te viniste abajo; quien sabe que es lo que te pueda suceder si es que yo sobrecargo tu mente.- Explicaba y frenaba al mismo tiempo la insistencia del muchacho, quien parecía ligeramente dolido por la afirmación.

-Creo que puedo soportarlo. Quiero recuperar mi memoria; ya que…- Pacifica se esperaba las primeras palabras, mas no el agregado que daba paso a algo mas. Algo que, bien podría ser preocupante y alarmante a la ves.

-¿Ya que?- Inquirió con mala cara mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro del joven castaño; quien no pudo hacer algo mas que soportar la insistencia de ese par de ojos azules que se encontraban posándose sobre los suyos con bastante insistencia. Tan concentrado estaba en ese hecho, que ignoraba por completo que la joven incluso estaba recargada en la silla con ambas manos; acortándole cualquier medio de escapar del interrogatorio.

-Ya… que… Tengo un mal presentimiento, uno de que… si no lo hago a tiempo…- Su mirada se volvió sombría. No podía evitarlo, lo sentía con claridad; si él no lograba volver a ser quien era, algo terrible podría ocurrir. Mas, una mano en su mejilla derecha le regreso a la realidad, obligándole a sostenerle la mirada a ella, a la muchacha que permanecía enfrente suyo con una expresión firme pero cálida.

-Se… bien a que te refieres… Pero, de nada serviría si te lastimas en el proceso. Es mejor hacer las cosas con lentitud, y calma. Sin que salgas lastimado de eso…- Le calmaba la manera en que ella le aconsejaba y consolaba; lo hacia sentir con una inmensa calma en su interior sin saber bien del por que de que esta se hiciera presente solamente con ella.

-P-Pero…- Intento zafarse, pero ella no se lo permitió; se limito a aferrarse mas a su rostro para que el chico siguiera mirándola fijamente.

-Pero nada… Tienes que pensar en ti…- Expresó con un aire demasiado bajo. Su tono de voz apenas fue escuchado por ella misma puesto que, permanecían tan cerca ambos, que vio innecesario que hablase con un quede de voz mas alto.

-Ammm… ¿Hola?- Una voz masculina y joven les hizo voltear con dirección a la puerta; encontrándose de esa manera con el grupo de adolescentes que tenían por amigos. Quienes, y a juzgar por sus expresiones faciales, se encontraban incomodos por interrumpir la escena que acababan de ver. Mas en concreto, el chico con tendencias Góticas que les miraba con un poco de extrañeza, quizás hasta mas que incomodidad. Por otra parte, el par de adolescentes que aun permanecían con una proximidad casi nula; al verles en el umbral de la puerta, no pudieron hacer otra cosa mas que separarse con nerviosismo y sorpresa.

-Dipper… ¿Ya recuperaste algo de memoria?- Fue el cuestionamiento de su inocente hermana quien, al verles con esas "intenciones" esperaba que algo de su memoria regresase y pudiese contarles lo ocurrido; mas, la lastimera mirada que desvió a otra parte de la habitación que no fuera ella; basto para contestarle la pregunta.- Bueno, en ese caso… Ponte de pie. Trataremos de recuperar tu memoria de otra forma.-Opto por poner una pose de victoria mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa confiada; logrando que tanto el castaño como la rubia, voltearan confundidos a verse entre si. Solamente para quedar de manera telepática que, ninguno de los dos tenia ni la menor idea de a lo que se refería la muchacha enfrente de ellos.

 _ **Pasados unos minutos, en las calles del pueblo;**_

Gideon se movía con paso rápido a través de la torrencial lluvia mientras su mirada permanecía agachada y sus pensamientos intentaban calmarse lo mas rápido posible y por dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón; apretaba con fuerza su teléfono celular. Sus dientes casi crujían por la fuerza aplicada al mantener la boca tan tensa. Deseaba llegar lo mas rápido posible a su hogar, solamente para salir de ahí igual de rápido.

Sus pasos eran fácilmente ocultados por su rápido andar y debajo de su sudadera azul cielo, un bulto amenazaba con salir si es que no tenia el suficiente cuidado. Cosa que le hubiera preocupado de no ser por que ya había arribado a su morada, en la cual se adentro sin siquiera considerar en las variantes de sus actos: unas que no importase por donde se vieran, recibiría una buena paliza cuando todo acabase.

En un inicio esperaba encontrarse con sus padres; pero estos ni siquiera estaban, seguramente por haber salido a algún lado y la lluvia les impedía volver. Cosa buena quizás, puesto que no quería dar explicación alguna de adonde se dirigía ni del por que se cambiaba a algo mas cómodo. Por que si, eso se encontraba haciendo una vez que entro en su habitación. Su ropa usada y mojada la dejo aun lado escurriéndose, mientras que el misterioso paquete que cargaba yacía reposando en su cama.

Su abrigo negro, una camisa blanca que tenia por encima un chaleco de algodón color azul; sus pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y unas botas de camping. Un conjunto bastante normal, de no ser por que al final agrego un extra a su vestimenta; siendo este, una capa negra con el símbolo de la estrella de adivinación que tanto tiempo había sido su símbolo insignia.

Estaba listo y mentalizado; por lo que no resulto problema para él empezar con todo. Alzo su brazo izquierdo con dirección al objeto hurtado mientras caminaba con dirección a su escritorio. Si, definitivamente seria golpeado cuando todo acabase; por lo mismo, si de igual manera iba a hacer las cosas; las iba a hacer bien.

-Después le pediré disculpas a Dipper por robarlo…- Se dijo poco antes de poner bajo la luz de su lámpara de mesa; el diario numero dos de su joven amigo.- Perdón, pero no tenia otra opción. Ellos te borraron la memoria, y sin lugar a dudas usaran tu estado como una distracción para que todos dejemos una apertura. Apertura que usaran a su favor con la intención de continuar con sus planes.- Expresaba con bastante rencor en sus palabras, las cuales eran únicamente pronunciadas para monologar y no sentirse solo en esa travesía que estaba por afrontar.- Me encargare de las cosas por mi propia cuenta. Al menos, hasta que recuperes tus memorias.- Concreto poco antes de poner un separador en una de las paginas; mas en concreto, en una donde permanecía escrito lo que parecía ser un conjuro que servía para el control y asimilación de energía. Cosa que, para él, resultaba demasiado útil. Mas aun, si recordaba lo sucedido hacia unas noches cuando solamente pudo sostener su proyección de presencia aumentada, por unos escasos minutos.

De repente, su celular vibro de la nada. Mas, no fue necesario que voltease a mirar la pantalla o que siquiera lo desbloqueara, basto con cerrar el diario en sus manos para que procediera a apagar todo a su alrededor. Y tras hacerlo, camino con paciencia rumbo a la salida de su hogar mientras en su estomago gobernaba la sensación de querer dar marcha atrás, de querer huir.

Apretó con fuerza el diario en sus manos. Solamente para poder colocarlo dentro de su abrigo con la intención de protegerlo de la lluvia; y una vez habiendo hecho eso, volteo decidido a la puerta principal. Respiro hondo mientras pensaba que probablemente esa sensación en su estomago era la misma que sentían los soldados que estaban a punto de ir a la guerra.

-Señor Gideon. Estábamos esperándolo.- Ojos de Fantasma se encontraba bajo un paraguas que él mismo sostenía. Se mantenía de pie aun lado de un coche negro que no sobresalía demasiado, pero que aun así daba la sensación de pertenecerle a alguien de cuidado: quizás por el hecho de que se encontraba en medio de dos camionetas del mismo color o por que, la persona que esperaba a su lado; lucia un traje negro que no ocultaba muy bien su musculatura. Cosa que le hizo mostrar una expresión de cansancio al joven mientras que el adulto se acercaba a su posición para resguardarlo de la lluvia.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Ojos de Fantasma?- Inquirió mientras se dejaba acobijar del clima.

-¿El que, señor Gideon?- Cuestiono con inocencia mientras comenzaban a caminar con dirección al vehículo.

-¿Cuál es tu definición de "discreción"?- Molesto y abochornado, no le fue posible ocultar su indignación al verse en esa situación. Mas, la cara de su allegado le hacia saber perfectamente que este no tenia ni la mas remota idea de a que venía esa ligera rabieta. Cosa que le hizo bufar con molestia mientras rodaba los ojos hacia otro lado. Se tenia que resignar, las cosas no siempre serian como él quisiera y de eso estaba completamente seguro. Por lo que, con algo de cansancio mental, prefirió dejar pasar todo aquello y simplemente subirse al coche.- Arg, olvídalo. Mejor, vámonos de una vez, que quizás no tarden en regresar mis padres.- Vocifero por ultima vez antes de que el intimidante sujeto a su lado cerrara la puerta y diera vuelta sobre de si mismo para rodear por enfrente del automóvil solamente para posicionarse como piloto del mismo.

-¿Y a donde nos iremos con exactitud?- Formulo dicha pregunta poco antes de encender el motor y sacar su teléfono. Listo para mandar las ordenes del muchacho al resto de los ex convictos que le seguían y que aguardaban en el interior de los dos medios de transporte que les rodeaban.

-Al suroeste, un kilometro y medio a partir del centro del pueblo.- Sentencio con decisión mientras mantenía la mirada fija en todas las gotas de agua que caían en el parabrisas. Después, escucho el tecleo en el dispositivo móvil de su subordinado, pero, no le volteo a ver. Prefirió perderse en sus pensamientos.- _Según la teoría del Espejo que Dipper propuso usar; y que por lo que vimos es la que usan los enmascarados, un centro de energía para un conjuro se puede establecer, para el mayor efecto posible, usando como referencia a los dos mas recientes. Por lo que, si la anterior invocación fue a tres kilómetros al oeste, y antes de esa invocación; la anterior fue hecha a un kilometro y medio al noroeste… es mas que obvio que ahora, el punto a cuidar sea a donde acabó de decir que vayamos._ \- Conjuntó mientras apretaba de nueva cuenta el encuadernado que yacía oculto en su costado; quizás estaba apresurando las cosas, y mucho. Pero, debía de continuar con la labor de proteger el pueblo donde vivía. Ya que, la persona que tenia dicha responsabilidad…- _No. Quien tomó esa decisión por si mismo, fue él. Y yo de igual manera, la estoy tomando por mi cuenta. No quiero que nadie en este pueblo sea lastimado; suficiente tienen con todas mis tonterías del pasado…_ \- La sentencia era definitiva. Solamente le restaba, esperar a que las cosas se dieran por su propia cuenta al mismo tiempo en que, a través de la ventana; apreciaba un acto no muy común. La gente del pueblo, a pesar de estar lloviendo, parecían que estaban haciendo algo. Quizás no vio bien por la poca claridad que tenia de las cosas afuera del coche, pero sin duda, apreciaba como las personas de Gravity Falls comenzaban a moverse de un lado a otro, como si pasaran la voz de alguna noticia importante. O al menos, eso le parecía a él, pero claro, no quería prestarle atención a algo mas que no fuera su propia encomienda: así que decidió ignorar al resto del mundo.

 _ **Mientras tanto, de regreso a la Mansión;**_

-Bueno. Fue una buena idea… pero dudo mucho que haya algún avance. Digo, no hemos hecho nada mas que…- Dipper permanecía sudando, pero no tanto. De hecho, apenas y se apreciaba el poco esfuerzo que había realizado, y menos aun con la ropa adecuada para hacer ejercicio.

-¡Ni siquiera lo digas!- Ordeno el gótico mientras, poco a poco, se levantaba de la lona que marcaba el terreno dentro del cuadrilátero en el que permanecían.

-Admitámoslo amigo Robbie. Lo único que hemos hecho, es dejar que nos de una paliza.- Marius dejaba de recargarse en las cuerdas que estaban detrás de su amigo castaño. Quien permanecía en medio de la zona de combate.

-Iba a decir… que lo único que hemos hecho, es comprobar que se pelear. Y bastante bien, de hecho.- Aclaro poco antes de voltear a ver sus manos. Se habían cambiado a un atuendo mas adecuado para la ocasión, él en particular usaba un pantalón deportivo color negro y playera blanca. Mientras que el pelirrojo usaba un conjunto de pantalones y sudadera rojos; a la par, el pelinegro solamente se encontraba usando un short azul fuerte y una playera sin mangas color negra.- Pero, quizás si me dejaran pelear con las chicas… Pudiese ser que mi mente se activará con un verdadero reto…- Aunque no recordara las cosas, esa declaración logro herir el orgullo de ambos muchachos. Quienes se incorporaron casi al instante en que aquello fue dicho; solamente para demostrarle a su amigo con amnesia que ellos también podían dar una buena batalla a pesar de no contar con sus armas. Claro que, eso él no lo sabia, pero, a esas alturas: no se lo pensaban decir.

Por otro lado, debajo del ring de pelea; se encontraban mirando las jóvenes del grupo. Mismas que veían de primer plano la abrumadora ventaja que tenia el castaño por encima de sus dos amigos: los cuales mostraban claras señas de en serio estarse esforzando como ningún otro día. Tal vez y por que no estaban acostumbrados a que el gemelo Pines no se contuviera con un pequeño "entrenamiento" que era aquella mentira con la cual lograron subirlo al campo de lucha.

Mabel se había quedado abajo dado que, "solamente seria algo para que su cuerpo reaccione a una situación de pelea" o al menos, eso es lo que le había dicho el chico de cabellos pelirrojos. Quien en ese instante se encontraba abalanzándose en contra de su hermano con un golpe descendente: misma arremetida que fue esquivada sin ver y contrarrestada con un ataque de codo en dirección de su diafragma. Sacándole el aire sin dudarlo; por otro lado, el chico que normalmente parecía tener mal carácter: en ese instante mantenía una expresión completa de competencia, como queriendo probar algo para alguien. Mas, lo único que demostró fue que; un golpe recto en contra del chico solamente servía para que este lo tomara por la muñeca y de un simple giro de cuerpo, lo doblara sobre si mismo para después de afirmar un buen agarre; le lanzará al suelo por encima de su espalda. La pelea había finalizado por quinta vez consecutiva; pero las espectadoras no dudaban en la posibilidad de que esta volviera a empezar.

-A estas alturas dudo demasiado que este plan de resultado.- Bufo ligeramente aburrida por no poder participar en el entrenamiento.

-No perdamos la esperanza, Mabs.- Pacifica se acerco por sus espaldas mientras posaba una mano en su hombro; brindándole un poco de apoyo a su amiga de aparato dental.

-No es que este perdiendo la esperanza… Es solo que…- El agarre en su hombro se intensifico lo suficiente como para obligarle a voltear a su amiga y admirar de cerca ese par de ojos azules que tan fijamente se posaban sobre de ella.

-Lo se… pero, no nos queda nada mas que… permanecer quietos con la paciencia de frente.- La conversación fue corta. Demasiado; pero, a la vez, fue lo suficientemente larga como para recalcar un punto en concreto. No podían forzar demasiado el hecho de que el muchacho recordara las cosas, lo único que podían hacer concretamente, era esperar a que este hecho se diera.

-Si. Además, tranquila chica. Creo que tu hermano hubiera odiado verte estresada por algo le paso.- Wendy se incluyo en la conversación para agregar eso ultimo que, sin lugar a dudas; le hizo pensar a la gemela Pines en un punto de vista distinto al que tenia en ese instante.

- _¿Qué haría Dipper si estuviera en mi lugar?_ \- Fue la pregunta que le cruzo fugazmente al momento de escuchar la declaración de su amiga pelirroja. Y no fue si no hasta entonces cuando, se planteo una situación diferente.- Es cierto… Chicas, acompáñenme.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de caminar con dirección a la salida; dejando ligeramente por detrás a las demás muchachas que fueron tomadas por sorpresa por aquella petición. Y claro, aun mas atrás al trio de jóvenes que; lo único que hicieron, fue ver confundidos a las féminas del grupo partir del lugar con destino incierto.

-¿A donde irán?- Robbie era quien mostraba mas interés por ese hecho; claro que, lo hacia desde su lugar en el suelo. Quizás por la probabilidad que existía de que su novia le guardara un secreto, o pudiendo ser por que ella no estaba cerca para verle pelear. No lo tenia en claro, pero ni siquiera le importaba. Entre mas tiempo hiciese que pasara, mas tiempo tendría para recomponerse de la paliza que le estaban pegando.

-Quizás van a corroborar algo. Hay muchas cosas del caso que nosotros aun no concretamos del todo.- Marius de igual manera deseaba generar un poco de tiempo fuera que sirviera para que pudiese recuperar el aliento que tanto le faltaba. Mas aun, tras ese golpe de codo que hasta le nublo la vista y le obligaba a permanecer de rodillas en la lona.

-¿Hasta que punto me había involucrado con ese "caso"? – Dipper expuso esa pregunta de manera espontanea. Logrando que sus acompañantes le miraran desde abajo con una clara sorpresa; pero, apreciando que este muchacho seguía mirando a la salida del cuarto por donde las chicas habían desaparecido hacia apenas unos momentos. El silencio incomodo gobernó por unos segundos eternos, hasta que finalmente, uno de los dos adolescentes se digno a contestar.

-Te involucraste muy a fondo. Parecía que estabas persiguiendo a alguien de tu pasado, y de hecho, en varias ocasiones te mostraste demasiado agresivo en su contra. Como si les guardaras rencor por alguna razón. Además, hoy… antes de que Blind Ivan te borrara la memoria, llamaste a tu hermana por teléfono; diciéndole que habías dado con los criminales y que te encontrabas en la guarida de la Sociedad del Ojo Cegado.- Marius explicaba de forma calmada, guardando sus tiempos mientras veía de reojo el como su amigo comenzaba a palpar su cabeza; tal vez en busca de querer recordar aun mas o de desear que un dolor de cabeza desapareciera- Pero, antes de que pudieras decírnoslo; la llamada se corto. Corrimos y manejaron tan rápido como pudieron, pero, cuando te encontramos… él ya estaba borrándote la memoria. No pudimos hacer nada mas que detenerlo; llegamos demasiado tarde.- Apretó con fuerza los puños al contar aquella parte de la historia; sentía rencor en contra de aquel sujeto. Y nadie podía culparlo de hacerlo, dado que, por fin había conocido a alguien con los mismos gusto que él: y de la nada, le habían hecho ese daño. No era justo, ni para él ni para las personas mas cercanas a su amigo.

-P-Pero… Dijeron que encontraron algo que… que yo dejé atrás. Quizás como una pista de lo que descubrí.- Se volteo en su dirección. Mostraba un claro seño de querer seguir investigando; quizás, por que deseaba dar con la verdad… pero ahora, no solamente de aquello que tenia entre sus manos. Si no, de lo que era si vida en si.

-Bueno. Es que es algo muy largo de contar.- El pelinegro se quería poner de pie, claro que, este hecho le costaba demasiado dado que su cuerpo se encontraba ligeramente adolorido; cosa que se esperaba por el combate librado. Lo único que no se esperaba, era una mano que se estiraba en su dirección.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo… apenas esta atardeciendo.- Era el castaño quien ofrecía la ayuda mientras le brindaba una mirada seria; tanto, que le hizo creer al gótico por un segundo… que este había regresado a ser quien era. Mas, la realidad era completamente diferente, y la entendió en cuanto el chico insistió con la mirada. Obligándole a resignarse a la encomienda que le estaba siendo impuesta en contra de su voluntad.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el estudio de Dipper;**_

-Entonces... ¿Que hacemos aquí?- Tambry no leía a través del comportamiento de la muchacha Pines, por lo que le pareció algo bastante normal el preguntarle aquello.

-Pues, hace unos momentos Wendy me dijo algo que cambio un poco mi forma de ver las cosas. Y de hecho, hizo que viera las cosas bajo la idea de "¿Que haría Dipper?"- La joven castaña caminaba de un lado a otro por todo el estudio de su hermano mientras contaba lo que su cabeza mostraba.

-¿Bueno, y qué haría?- Grenda prefería darle paso libre a su amiga, y de ser posible; inclusive ayudaría a lo que sea que tuviera en mente.

-No forzaría las cosas. Eso es lo que haría... si fuera yo quien perdiera la memoria. Dejaría que se diera todo con el tiempo, eso y...- Hizo una pausa para mentalizarse como era debido mientras tomaba una profunda inhalación de aire.

-¿Y...?- La chica Northwest creía saber por dónde iban los tiros. Pero si quería que se diera como era debido, debía de dejar a su amiga decidir aquello por su propia cuenta.

-Y... sin duda continuaría con la investigación. Ahora más que nunca.- Sin previo aviso opto por poner una pose firme al mismo tiempo en que quedaba de frente a la tabla de datos que su hermano había confeccionado.

-Ósea… que… ¿continuaremos con su investigación?- Candy se paro a su lado izquierdo mientras veía al mismo punto que su amiga; admirando de cerca la misma tabla de corcho donde todas las pistas permanecían colocadas en el orden mas entendible posible.

-¿Crees que podamos dar con la misma respuesta que él?- Pacifica se colocó a su derecha, secundando la idea de llevar a cabo dicho trabajo.

-Mas que creerlo. Es lo que debemos de hacer por el bien de todos.- La leñadora no tardo en unirse junto con Grenda. Ambas, por detrás de las tres chicas que miraban la información con detenimiento. Claro que, al hacerlo, dejaron como única apartada a quien siempre se la pasaba con el teléfono en la mano. Tambers se quedo de pie por unos segundos aun lado de la mesa de billar, solamente para suspirar con resignación.

-Esta bien… me uniré al club. Pero, dudo que lo tengamos fácil. Les recuerdo que después de la pelea contra los murciélagos, Dipper se quedo enjaulado en este estudio por estarse rompiendo la cabeza mientras intentaba descifrar el misterio de los criminales.- Expuso a la par que se colocaba detrás de todas sus amigas.

-Si, pero cualquier avance que hubiese hecho esta colocado aquí. Además, agregué unos cuantos mas desde que regresamos.- La chica Northwest parecía confiada en ese hecho, además de que por alguna razón, en ese momento permanecía inspirada.

-¿"Agregué"?- La castaña con frenos miraba en su dirección con una sonrisa picaresca; como descifrando las intenciones que su amiga tenia desde antes.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Iba a continuar con su investigación desde antes; se me unieran o no.- Ella se encogió de hombros con simpleza: sin querer de que en algún momento ese detalle le afectara en sus ideas del momento.

-Bueno. En ese caso, solamente tenemos que encontrar algo en concreto. Aquello con lo que dio Dipper entre dos momentos específicos de este día: cuando lo vi y platique con él en este estudio horas atrás, y cuando lo encontramos en la guarida de la Sociedad del Ojo Cegado.- Exponía a la par en que recordaba su conversación de esa misma tarde poco antes de que partiera junto con sus tíos con rumbo al lago.

-Tenemos unas pistas de ello. La maquina borra memorias, y que él pusiera un frasco de recuerdos en la misma es mas que una pista.- La chica de fuerza descomunal recalco aquello en el instante en que se dio cuenta del mismo.

-Quizás y si, quizás y no. Recuerdo que tras el incidente de la otra noche donde nos borramos la memoria; Dipper quiso prevenir de alguna manera que ese accidente no se volviera a repetir; o al menos con lo respecto de no poder recordar nada. Y de hecho, deseaba ver si podía crear uno de esos frascos para guardar la memoria; con la cual no corriera ninguna persona, algún peligro potencial.- Agregó de nueva cuenta la chica de ojos azules; siempre buscando cada detalle que pudiese ser relevante en los mas recónditos confines de su mente.

-Pero esta Blind Ivan en la ecuación. Fue él quien le estaba borrando la memoria a Dipper; y probablemente esta actuando por venganza; ya que fue él quien lo dejo vacío tras disolver a esa secta maniática.- Ahora fue la chica Corduroy la que agregaba algo importante a la situación actual; misma que le hacia preguntarse a las demás si acaso ese hombre tan peculiar había actuado antes.

-Pero… si ese es el caso… Ivan es un extra. Digo, creo que todas nosotras estuvimos al menos una vez frente a ambos enmascarados. Y su voz no me sonó familiar en ninguno de los dos.- Ahora era Chiu quien exponía aquello; lentamente, las cosas se enredaban de alguna manera; no tenia sentido. Si el antiguo líder de la organización fanática a borrar memorias siempre estuvo involucrado con el caso de los enmascarados; entonces lo estaba haciendo siempre desde las sombras, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su identidad.

-De hecho. Es mas, para lo único que me suena Toot-Toot McBumbersnazzle en todo esto, es para enseñarle a los enmascarados todos los túneles bajo tierra.- Al decirlo de esa manera, sus amigas voltearon a verla con algo de indiferencia; sabiendo que el hombre en serio podría tener algo en contra de los gemelos Pines. Uno se había encargado de quitarle todo y la otra se encomendó a darle un nombre chistoso y a mandarlo a vagar por las carreteras de Oregón.

-Si, bueno, en todo caso…- nuevamente la gótica del grupo, pero ahora, con una expresión neutra en su rostro que por cierto, se iba desvaneciendo mientras dejaba de mirar a su amiga de sonrojadas mejillas y regresaba a ver la tela de araña- Ivan no participó de manera directa en los ataques de los enmascarados. Pero si fue el único al que encontramos en todo esto; quizás por que, al dejarlo atrás, no veríamos relación alguna con los otros dos.- Señalo con la mente fría. Usando la deducción de que sus compañeros lo habían dejado vendido al no ser de importancia.

-No. Puede que haya una relación.- ahora era Mabel quien se mostraba pensativa y con la cabeza en otro lado- Si Ivan pudo recuperar su memoria; puede que otras personas también lo hayan hecho. Quizás, y reunió a su viejo sequito.- Lo ultimo les hizo pensar en lo peor; si eso era verdad. Pudiese ser que no solamente tratasen con otros dos dementes; si no, que sus problemas serian con muchos mas.- Bueno. Solo hay una manera de saberlo a ciencia cierta. Debemos de seguir los pasos de Toot-Toot.- ella parecía ser la única que no se vio afectado por lo declarado, cosa rara; ya que, por un segundo, parecía ser un clon del joven con amnesia- ¿Desde que momento, McBumbersnazzle, habrá regresado al pueblo?- Una mano en su mentón y los ojos entrecerrados le había verse con aun mas parecido a su hermano: detalle que le causo gracia a mas de una.

-Puede que poco antes de que abriera su tienda de música en el pueblo.- Respondió la adolescente de pelo negro mientras se aguantaba la risa de ver a su amiga tan animada en un estado tan serio.

-¿Tiene una tienda de música?- Volteo en su dirección con una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿No lo sabias? Hemos pasado varias veces por enfrente de ella cuando salimos a pasear.- Ahora fue la otra castaña quien comentó; claro que lo hizo para recalcar ese detalle que por supuesto debía de tener en cuenta.

-Bueno. Es que nunca pasamos a ver lo que había dentro.- Se excuso con una mirada de ligera vergüenza.

-Pero puede que Dipper si…- Otra vez, quien tenia la gorra del joven mencionado habló llamando la atención de las demás.

-¿Y para que habría de haber ido Dipper a esa tienda de música?- Le inquirió la pelirroja mientras mostraba un seño confundido en dirección de su amiga.

-Quizás por algo de su guitarra.- Se tapó la boca en cuanto termino de hablar. Pero había sido demasiado tarde, hablo sin pensar y lo sabia. Mas aun cuando sobre de ella sentía unas cuantas miradas inquisitivas que intentaban desenmarañar sus pensamientos mientras le veían de manera fija aunque ella no les regresase la misma.

-¿Mi… hermano… tiene… una… guitarra…?- Susurraba cierta muchacha mientras se acercaba de manera lenta a su oído; poniéndole la piel de gallina conforme cada palabra era pronunciada.- Yo… no… lo… sabia…. Pero, parece… que alguien… si…- La sentía a su lado, respirando de forma profunda con una aproximación pronunciada a su rostro; generando en ella una sensación extraña bastante parecida al hostigamiento psicológico en el que antes la ponía su propio padre. Comenzaba a temblar por alguna razón mientras sentía como se hacia pequeña poco a poco gracias a la presión ejercida en su contra.

-¡Ah! ¡Esta bien! La tiene en ese maletín de cuero negro que trajo consigo cuando llego a Gravity Falls. La compró en México y la sabe tocar por uno de sus amigos llamado Gabriel.- Se alejó de la chica Pines tan rápido como pronuncio todas esas palabras al mismo tiempo en que, con ambas manos, se sujetaba la cabeza: buscando que la presión ejercida sobre de ella disminuyera por completo.

-¿Qué? Ah, cierto… ¿Cómo pude dejar pasar ese maletín?- Se reprocho a si misma ese detalle mientras dejaba a su amiga recuperarse de su ataque mental.

-Ah… Mabs, creo que te desvías del tema en cuestión.- La joven de camisa de franela daba ligeras palmadas en la espalda de la otra muchacha, queriendo consolarla tras ese ataque en su contra que; por cierto, solamente era capaz de tolerar el hermano de la misma.

-Oh, cierto. Bueno, ¿en que estábamos?- Sus ojos se volvieron a posar sobre la información reunida por todos. Se quito rápidamente de encima todo deseo de investigar mas a fondo a su propio hermano y prefirió regresar a concentrarse en lo que este mismo buscaba con tanta insistencia desde hacia unas semanas.

-En que Ivan tiene unos pocos meses de haber regresado al pueblo.- A duras penas, Candy podía contener las ganas de reírse de su amiga; quien pareciera haber sufrido una horrible tortura que la forzó a decir la verdad.

-Y el incidente de los enmascarados. O al menos, lo que sucedió por primera vez y que documentamos, fue lo de los Ghouls. Ósea, poco después de que se acabara el verano pasado.- Grenda aporto aquello mientras buscaba una relación entre todo.

-Ósea, que… quienes quiera que sean los enmascarados; puede que hayan sido ellos los que buscaron a Blind Ivan y no al revés.- Termino de concretar la persona que lentamente se reponía mientras que, acomodaba sobre de si aquella gorra de pino que con tanto esmero cuidaba.

-Si es ese el caso. Debe de tratarse de alguien de nuestro pasado. Alguien que por alguna razón sepa de Toot-Toot y a lo que él se dedicaba.- Nuevamente la misma muchacha que le llamaba de manera tan peculiar al criminal que no dudo poner a su gemelo en el estado en que este se encontraba.

-Bueno. Si ese es el caso. Lo único que podremos hacer…- Empezó a decir la adolescente de lentes.

-… Es recordar y tratar de unir personas de nuestro pasado… Mas en concreto… A alguien que hubiéramos conocido Dipper y yo cuando apenas tocamos Gravity Falls por primera vez y sepan lo que hicimos de manera concreta. Además, que se relacionen de alguna manera su forma de actuar con lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora.- Mabel, de nueva cuenta, optaba por adquirir una semblante seria y controlada: requería concentración para lo que quería hacer, mas aun, si es que quería recordar un par de cosas en concreto que; al pensarlo de manera profunda, era mas que normal que solamente fueran recordadas por su hermano. Dado que fue él quien continuo con el diario de su tío, en el cual, se dedico a plasmar todo lo ocurrido en ese su primer verano lejos de su hogar.

 _ **En ese momento, en el cuarto de Dipper;**_

-… y eso fue lo que ocurrió. Desde que los encontramos por primera vez, hasta lo que sucedió hace poco.- Terminaba de contar Marius. Se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama de su amigo castaño mientras que el pelinegro permanecía recargado en su armario. Por otra parte, el joven al cual le pertenecía la habitación, se concentraba únicamente en no caer inconsciente mientras permanecía sentado en la silla del escritorio que por cierto, se encontraba en el balcón, muy cerca de las rosas que adornaban el mismo con un misterioso brillo generado por la lluvia que apenas daba señales de quitarse.

-Y-Ya veo… a-así que… He estado peleando contra ellos desde hace unas semanas…- Su mano sobre de su cabeza apenas podía ayudarle a soportar el dolor de la misma; el cual por cierto se incrementaba cada vez mas. Además de ello, se sentía adolorido al igual que desesperado; el no tener sus recuerdos era mas frustrante de lo que pensaba. En un inicio se sentía libre, pero, conforme fue sabiendo sobre las cosas que había dejado atrás.

-Así es… Por lo que, forzarte a recordar dudo que ayude en algo.- Agregó el mas malhumorado del grupo.

-Si. Entiendo por que lo dices, pero, tampoco es como que pueda hacer algo mas… Algo que no sea… esperar…- Sus ojos se mantenían entrecerrados por la fuerza del dolor. A penas podía mantenerse consciente, necesitaba un poco de reposo, y no hablar demasiado del tema era lo indicado para él en ese momento. O al menos, eso es lo que tenia planeado; por supuesto que, no tenia contemplado de un ruido de golpes sobre madera se hiciera presente de la nada. Alguien tocaba la puerta con algo de sofisticación y calma; pero el retumbar del ruido aun tenia eco en lo profundo de su cabeza; la cual, por la migraña, le afligía aun mas.

-Perdone, amo Dipper, por la intromisión. Pero su tío pide que bajen a cenar.- El mayordomo de la familia Pines y McGucket abrió la puerta ligeramente solamente para mostrar su rostro al momento de decir aquello.

-En un momento iremos, Philip. Gracias.- Se adelanto por decir el vizconde con cortesía de frente y con una amplia sonrisa, impidiendo que el hombre de edad avanzada viera de lleno la expresión de sorpresa y dolor que portaba su amigo de ojos grises.

-¿T-Tenemos mayordomo?- Aun a pesar del dolor, el chico expuso una sonrisa divertida y algo torpe. Cosa que le dio particular gracia a sus dos acompañantes; quienes no pudieron evitar el poner una sonrisa despreocupada como única respuesta.

Quizás, si, por el momento el muchacho que consideraban su amigo: había perdido la memoria, privándole de recordar hasta su propio nombre. Pero, muy a pesar de ese hecho tan trágico. Este mismo muchacho ahí estaba, sonriendo con torpeza por algo insignificante como eso. Si, por el momento no lo tenia completamente con ellos, pero, aun no se había ido; estaba ahí, y ellos también lo estaban, para brindarle ayuda de ser necesario. La habitación en la que se encontraban quedó vacía tras unos segundos, ya nada existía dentro de la misma que perturbara la paz; claro, de no ser por la puesta del balcón que se había quedado abierta y dejaba pasar un poco de aire al cuarto. Moviendo en el mismo, algunas cosas; entre ellas, las paginas de cierto diario que permanecía abierto en una sección en particular. El diario numero uno; en el cual describía como usar la maquina borra memorias y el uso que le dio por primera vez; hacia tiempo atrás.

 _ **Entrada algo la noche, a un kilometro y medio al suroeste;**_

-Al final… nadie vino… ni tampoco sucedió nada.- Gideon dejaba de levitar y lentamente bajaba al suelo; hacia apenas unos momentos se mantenía alzado del suelo por medio metro. Siempre manteniendo la pose de loto mientras que sus manos permanecían juntas en seña de rezo, con la excepción de que, se mantenían con una marca en el dorso. Uno que, extrajo del objeto que hurto hacia unas horas atrás.- Bueno, estaba dentro de las posibilidades ese hecho. Es mas, era algo así como lanzar una moneda. O pasaba uno o lo otro.- Contestaba con algo de mal humor. Claro que, aun a pesar de todo; aquel tiempo que paso dentro del bosque le sirvió bastante para entrenar un poco su magia.- Debería de decirle a mis subordinados que se vayan del lugar. Ya no tiene caso que sigan ahí.- Extrajo de su seco pantalón el teléfono que usaba para esa clase de ocasiones; no lo pensó dos veces, y se animo a mandar un mensaje de texto con sus indicaciones.- Lo bueno, es que perfeccione el conjuro que ya sabia de antes. No sabia que podía usarlo como campo de fuerza…- se quedo pensando unos segundos en aquel detalle; la imagen de si mismo levitando mientras generaba una esfera de energía invisible a su alrededor que le cubría del agua.- Quizás era solamente cuestión de tiempo para que llegara a este nivel. Digo, antes lo hice de manera inconsciente… Aunque, esa vez, fue peleando contra los Golems de barro.- Monologaba consigo mismo a la par en que mandaba el mensaje que había escrito.

En un inicio sus subordinados se opusieron a la idea de que se quedara solo en el bosque; pero al final les convenció para ir a cuidar el pueblo y el otro punto de invocación que aun era propenso a ser usado por el par de lunáticos que permanecían sueltos por el lugar. Por que si, aun eran dos personas las que amenazaban la tranquilidad del valle; Ivan no fue mas que un mero cebo para que cayeran en una trampa puesta por sus propias preocupaciones. Y eso él lo tenia muy en claro, no necesitaba discutirlo con nadie para darse cuenta de algo tan obvio; o al menos, así lo pensaba.

Su andar por el bosque era tranquilo; y lo único que resonaba en este, eran sus pasos sobre los charcos de lodo que en este abundaban. El conjuro mágico que aprendió hacia poco había sido demasiado fácil de usar; o al menos eso le parecía. Si, se le complico ligeramente todo en un inicio, pero, tras unos cuantos esfuerzos por mantener su mente el calma; logro usar aquel hechizo con un muy buen efecto. Aumentar su energía y retención de la misma a un nivel un poco por encima al requerido por cierto conjuro que efectuó cerca del mirador hacia unas noches.

Jaló su capa del lado izquierdo, ya que era por este de donde mas se sentía el frio viento de tormenta. Uno tan helado, que le provocaba escalofríos a pesar de encontrarse abrigado. Claro que, esa gélida ventisca no era la señal de que una tormenta había cruzado por ahí; si no, que muy dentro de si. Él sabia con claridad que esta anunciaba una tormenta próxima. Una tan fuerte que haría vibrar las emociones de todos.

Frunció el seño con enojo. Una pelea se aproximaba, y no era cualquiera; era una que abriría la puerta a muchas cosas que se avecinaban e incitaban a que tomara medidas provisorias. No sabia por que, pero el aire de ese momento se estaba llenando de intranquilidad; como si algo en especifico lo estuviera acechando, viendo desde las sombras. La intranquilidad poco a poco subía por su columna vertebral de manera escandalosa; y lo único que podía hacer para quitársela, era levitar e irse lo mas rápido posible de ahí. No deseaba pasar mucho mas tiempo en esa parte del bosque. Ni mucho menos, con la sensación de que alguien andaba tras de su sangre; por que, era eso en si lo que sentía. Una sed de sangre bastante fuerte. Tanta era esta, que ignoro por completo una silueta que permanecía de pie en la punta de un frondoso pino. Las nubes en el oscuro cielo se comenzaron a despejar, al menos, lo suficiente como para dejar que un poco de luz de luna mostrara al ser que yacía vigilante.

Ropas elegantes y oscuras se mecían por la fuerza de la naturaleza mientras que su esplendorosa dentadura blanca se mostraba en la profundidad de la oscura noche por el reflejo de la luz blanquecina que caía del cielo. Claro que, de esta resaltaban dos cosas particulares; un par, mejor dicho, de filosos colmillos que adornaban cuidadosamente la sonrisa que mostraba. Un cabello rojo profundo, atado en coleta por lo largo que era. Y el par de ojos que reflejaban perfectamente un carmín potente se mantenían fijados en el horizonte; mas en concreto, en cierta mansión que se mantenía alzada con elegancia en la cima de cierta colina. Su seseante lengua pasó por sus labios tersos, saboreando un destino futuro que estaba escrito por el simple hecho de que él pusiera un pie, en esas, sus tierras preferidas para vacacionar.

-Oh, mi querida Mabel… Deseó ya tenerte entre mis brazos para saborear de nueva cuenta, tu dulzor…- Monologó con malicia mientras tenia fijado su objetivo; aquella muchacha que, otrora fue una deliciosa presa a la cual se comió sin dudar. Y que, tenia como guardián a un odioso muchacho con quien compartía características físicas y que; no dudo en maldecirse a si mismo solamente para atacarle con descaro.- Tengo que admitirlo, mi querido amigo Dipper. Fuiste valiente y osado. Pero, usaste el factor sorpresa; y por ende, me ganaste en esa ocasión. Pero, ten por seguro- su expresión se volvió confiada y desbordante de arrogancia mientras que su seño se fruncía con ira; rara combinación- que esta vez, no será igual a aquella ocasión en la cual llegaste a mi hogar en mitad de la noche.- Sentencio finalmente, solo poco antes de pegar un potente salto del lugar donde permanecía; escapando por completo de esa zona en donde no había nada divertido que hacer mas que apreciar una buena vista de su próximo lugar de asalto.

 _ **En la Mansión McGucket-Pines;**_

Mabel Pines se encontraba en su balcón; mirando con mala cara el horizonte. Desde hacia rato que sintió un fuerte presentimiento de que alguien la miraba con insistencia de hacerle daño. Una sensación de la cual se acostumbro desde que entro en la secundaria; pero, esa que en ese preciso instante le tenia de pie ahí, era mucho mas intensa: como si le guardase un profundo rencor.

-¿Mabs, todo bien?- La dulce voz de su amiga de cabellos rubios le hizo semi girarse para ver el interior de su propia habitación, donde aun permanecían tres de sus amigas, quienes se alistaban para pasar la noche ahí.

-S-Si, todo bien. S-Solo, sentía que alguien me vigilaba.- Expresó al mismo tiempo en que se acariciaba su brazo izquierdo con el contrario. La mirada colocada en el suelo y sus pocos ánimos le hacían saber a todas que seguía sin sentirse cómoda con la situación en la que permanecían.

-Oh, vamos chica. Sonaste igual a cuando Dipper quería hacerle saber a Stan que algo raro azotaba al pueblo.- Prolifero la pelirroja del cuarto mientras le hacia recordar a su amiga cierto evento del pasado; donde el castaño que estaba del otro lado del pasillo, en ese momento mostraba su brazo con una palabra mal escrita por lo que dijo que eran "mosquitos".

-J-Je… Jejeje… Si, tienes razón. Soné como él.- Aun se mostraba un poco cabizbaja, detalle que notaron las tres muchachas que permanecían en ese cuarto.

-Animo Mabel, en cuanto regresen Tambry y Grenda de despedirse de Robbie y Marius, pondremos una película en la computadora para poder dormirnos.- Candy le coloco una mano en su hombro para que no pensara mucho en las cosas que tanto le atormentaban; si, quizás ese día habían hecho demasiado y en la cena les habían dicho los mas ancianos que la maquina con la que se resolvería todo; estaría lista para el día siguiente en la tarde. Pero, la noche; siempre con ese aire místico, se las arreglaba para sacar de cada persona un lado débil que no dejaron salir cuando aun había luz de sol.

Una debilidad que ella apenas soportaba, por muy fuerte que pudiese ser: no podía dejar de pensar que, atravesando la puerta que tenia enfrente, daría con la habitación de su hermano gemelo. Quien, tras una serie de desafortunados eventos; había perdido la memoria y ahora, solamente permanecía con ellos por alguna razón. Quizás, por que muy dentro de si, sabia perfectamente que era verdad todo lo que le contaban. No estaba segura, y era eso mismo lo que la mantenía tan preocupada, por que la inseguridad que sentía era demasiado.

Era un profundo miedo a no saber que pasaría, mañana, la semana que venia, o inclusive al final de las vacaciones. Antes, ese miedo era contrarrestado por el valor que su hermano le daba sin siquiera saberlo; pero ahora, su hermano le había sido arrebatado con brutalidad. Se sentía desprotegida, sin nadie que le tomara de la mano mientras andaban caminando por un sendero desconocido.

No lo pudo evitar. Caminó con rapidez al baño para ocultar a sus amigas un hecho que estas declararon con solo verle a los ojos, los mismos ojos que tenia él. Y que ahora, solamente permanecían rojos y vidriosos por las lagrimas que justo a tiempo corrían por sus mejillas rosadas al instante de cerrar la puerta del tocador. Estaba frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo, admirando la profunda expresión de dolor que rostro reflejaba sin miramientos o al menos lo hacia antes de que, por el cansancio, no soportara mas ese hecho y agachara la cabeza en seña de derrota; por que eso era, una derrota aplastante. Se sentía acabada. Le habían arrebatado a aquella persona que siempre le protegía y cuidaba. Dejándola, completamente indefensa ante todo: al igual que encorvada por lo que creyó que fue una eternidad.

De repente, golpeó la pared con un poco de fuerza, la suficiente para sacudir levemente el espejo que en esta permanecía colgando. No, no era indefensa; mucho menos débil. Solamente se sentía así por haber experimentado lo mas parecido a una importante perdida; levanto la cabeza para verse nuevamente en el reflejo del objeto frente a ella. Ahora mostraba una expresión decidida, determinada y por sobre todas las cosas; furiosa. Era una Pines, y aun no perdía a su hermano, este seguía siendo quien era en realidad, solamente no recordaba nada. Aun. Si, eso era todo, aun no regresaba su gemelo; así que, por el momento demostraría, no solo a los criminales que se atrevieron a quitárselo, si no a todas las personas que pudiera: que ella, Mabel Pines, no era débil, no estaba indefensa y que, por encima de muchas cosas, haría pagar con creces a aquellos que se atrevieron a meterse con SU familia.

Adquirió una pose firme, se secó rápidamente las lagrimas de su rostro con las manos hechas puños y sin pensarlo dos veces, sonrió con detenimiento. ¿Por qué sonreía? Por que, ella muy bien sabia que, era el peor insulto que les podía dar a los responsables de todos esos actos tan desquiciados: una muestra de que, seguía siendo alguien feliz al igual que determinada. Ese día que prometía ser de descanso y que acabo siendo trágico, estaba por llegar a su final; un nuevo día se levantaría con el próximo amanecer, y con este, también aflorarían sus deseos de pelear como ningún otro día.

Dejó sin pensar el lugar donde recupero la confianza en si misma, adentrándose de nueva cuenta en su propio dormitorio donde sus amigas se mostraban con las miradas agachadas y melancólicas hasta su regresó. El cual, fue recibido por expresiones extrañadas, que, poco a poco, eran contagiadas por su valor. Si, lentamente, cada joven en la habitación empezó a mostrar cierta determinación que no creían que podían tener en esa situación. Pero, así era, y era ella la responsable de tal suceso. Nadie mas, solamente, la castaña con aparato dental que en ese instante, les miraba con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos; uno tan cálido y brillante que, sin duda armaría de valor a cualquier batallón de guerra.

Nadie pronuncio palabra alguna. Simplemente decidieron ponerse a hacer lo dicho; ver una simple película era su manera de decir que todo seguía siendo igual, y que, aquel que osare perturbar su tranquilidad de alguna manera negativa: lo pagaría caro. Tanto que ni siquiera saldría bien parado de la situación en la que se metería por haber querido hacerles daño de alguna manera. Lentamente, la noche avanzaba sin preocupaciones, pero si, con emociones a tope. No solamente por el grupo de muchachas que se mantenían vigorizantes en su refugio; ni por el trio de ancianos que trabajaban en sus experimentos mientras cierta pareja algo joven descansaban; por tanto esfuerzo invertido, en unas sillas aterciopeladas. Si no, por que también el pueblo se preparaba para algo que estaba siendo organizado únicamente por ellos y que seria dado como sorpresa a quienes consideraban "héroes".

Vientos fuertes y violentos se llevaban las nubes en el cielo conforme pasaban las horas; dejándolo despejado al momento en que el sol saliera de nueva cuenta. Casi era contradictorio pensar que la noche pasada había llovido cual diluvio fuera lo que azotara el pueblo. Pero claro, ese hecho pasaba desapercibido ante un anciano que se levantaba con el alba por mera costumbre.

Stan se ponía de pie de manera dificultosa mientras se quejaba por lo bajo; maldiciendo lo incomoda que era la silla donde paso la noche al mismo tiempo en que vagamente intentaba acomodarse la espalda que tanto le dolía. Su vista se posaba en distintos lugares poco a poco, conforme terminaba de espabilar en la situación en la cual se encontraba. Volteo a su derecha, admirando como permanecían dormidos cierta pareja joven que descansaban por tanto esfuerzo invertido; a su lado, su amigo de edad parecida, yacía recostado sobre una mesa como si aun fuera un vagabundo en medio de la calle. Después, giro a ver a su izquierda; encontrándose con un auto de apariencia normal y en el cual, en el asiento de piloto, descansaba su hermano gemelo.

Tronó la lengua un par de veces para acomodarse las ideas de manera senil y empezar a caminar con dirección a la superficie. Las escaleras eran una pequeña tortura para su edad; pero cuando se esta tan acostumbrado a esas situaciones; logra superarlo sin importarle realmente ese pequeño e insignificante dolor. Menos aun, cuando había llegado finalmente a su habitación; lugar donde procedió a cambiarse la ropa: quitándose el traje negro por uno mas cómodo y deportivo, un conjunto que en concreto, se trataba del usado usualmente para entrenar a su sobrino. Acción que estaba por llevar a cabo; por lo que, no lo pensó dos veces al momento de tomar ese par de guantes rojos de su armario.

Finalmente, abandonó su habitación con todo en su lugar y listo para lo que quería realizar. Sus pasos casi no resonaban en el interior de aquella enorme mansión; y menos aun con el buen alfombrado que esta tenia en la sección por la que caminaba. El pasillo que daba a la habitación del muchacho que entrenaba. Y por cierto, y a juzgar por la puerta cerrada; debía de seguir dormido, eso, o ya estaba despierto pero se mantenía tocando cierto instrumento musical que guardaba con recelo en tan peculiar estuche negro.

No vio la necesidad de tocar, simplemente entro en la habitación sin miramiento alguno. Encontrando un escenario tranquilo, quizás demasiado, y en el que por cierto, se encontraba el castaño mencionado de la manera esperada. Durmiendo plácidamente sin que nada ni nadie le importase ni le atosigase, tan calmado se veía en su descanso, que le generaba al mayor la sensación de querer permitirle ese descanso por un poco mas de tiempo. Pero, la disciplina era importante, así que no vio nada de malo el lanzarle los guantes al pecho en seña de querer despertarlo.

-Ya levántate chico. Es hora de entrenar. Cámbiate y prepárate.- Ordenaba al mismo tiempo en que realizaba unos cuantos estiramientos de cuerpo. Sus huesos crujían por el esfuerzo, pero también se acomodaban en su lugar: dejándole una sensación de alivio al moverse de manera atlética.

-S-Si. Si, ya voy.- Respondía de forma adormilada mientras se levantaba de su cama con los ojos cerrados y caminaba a su armario de manera rutinaria. Tomando de este mismo, las ropas úsales para entrenar. Un pantalón negro, y camisa blanca; mismas que había usando la noche anterior para entrenar con sus amigos.

Se vistió sin pensarlo dos veces; pero manteniendo aun el deje de inconciencia que seguramente perduraba por un aletargado descanso que consideraba merecido. Mas aun, con todas las cosas que sucedieron el día anterior. Pero claro, misma sensación adormilada se fue desapareciendo para ambos Pines conforme pasaban los minutos, así que, para el momento en que estos dos se vieron bajando las escaleras en dirección al gimnasio; cayeron en cuenta de todo lo que habían estado realizando hasta ese instante.

-¿Espera… Ya recuperaste la memoria?- Inquirió el mayor mientras se detenía en seco y además le miraba con asombro y perplejidad.

-A-Ah… N-No lo creo…- Dipper se quedó estático en el tercer descanso de las escaleras; pensando en lo que le era cuestionado. Usaba su mente lo mas rápido que podía, intentando entrelazar las cosas que hasta ese momento habían sucedido. Si, había reaccionado con naturalidad cuando el anciano le despertó, y de igual manera se vistió como si fuera un día mas de su vida. Pero, solamente lo había hecho así: por que se encontraba semi inconsciente, y además, fue ahí donde puso su ropa de entrenamiento el día anterior cuando termino de practicar con los otros dos muchachos.

-¿Entonces… por que actuaste como siempre lo haces?- Inquirió con ligera confusión mientras daba unos cuantos pasos para verle de frente, estudiando por completo sus reacciones.

-¿A-Así siempre lo hago?- Le volteo a ver con sorpresa mientras intentaba conectar las cosas. Pero, el dolor en su cabeza comenzaba a hacerse presente; no, le era imposible concretar aquella afirmación.

-¿La cabeza?- Cuestiono el mayor, y basto con que el muchacho asintiera levemente para que dejara de insistir. Claro que, dentro de si se encontraba firmemente feliz; su sobrino nieto había hecho las cosas de manera inconsciente; por lo que, pudiese ser que, él ya estaba con ellos. Pero no de manera superficial.-Bueno, no pienses mas en ello. Es muy temprano aun… ¿por qué no vamos a entrenar? Siempre es bueno ejercitar el cuerpo.- Le abrazo con un brazo que pasaba por encima de sus hombros y le sacudió ligeramente, logrando que dejara de tener esas ideas en su cabeza.

-J-Je… T-Tienes razón… Ahhh…- Se sentía un poco avergonzado por la situación. Mas aun dado que no sabia como contestar a la ayuda del hombre a su lado; y a eso se refería con una sola cosa, no tenia muy en claro en como llamarle.

-Stan… Llámame… Stan…- Le decía con suavidad mientras le guiaba en su camino con dirección al lugar donde habrían de entrenar. Miraba siempre hacia el frente, por lo que le fue imposible el darse cuenta que el castaño que le acompañaba, le miraba de reojo con asombro y admiración. Sin poder creer aun, que tenia como guardián de verano a un hombre que parecía siempre tener la respuesta a toda situación. Y que, por encima de todas las cosas; demostraba siempre encontrarse centrado en lo que quería.

Aunque, esa sensación se la guardo para si mismo. En ningún momento la menciono o hablo de ella; solamente se la quedó él en alguna parte de su mente donde reflexionada sobre las personas con las que había congeniado hasta ese momento. En un inicio; se encontraba la chica que le despertó y lloro en su regazo por el hecho de que había perdido la memoria. Una joven de su edad que decía ser su hermana gemela; y por supuesto que lo era, se parecían físicamente, le era imposible negarlo. Después, estaban los adolescentes que decían ser sus amigos; y a juzgar por los diarios que le dieron a leer, era verdad; había vivido un sinfín de cosas con cada una de las personas que hasta ese momento le habían estado ayudando a recuperar sus memorias. Personas en las cuales se veían incluidos el par de ancianos que; vaya coincidencia, también eran hermanos gemelos. Y de hecho, eran de igual manera sus tutores de verano y tíos abuelos.

Sin duda, los escritos hechos por él mismo eran de gran ayuda; pero, los mismos siempre tenían algo malo entre sus paginas. O al menos, ese era el caso para el ultimo de ellos, en el cual; perduraban las anotaciones sobre confusión y falta de determinación al momento de llevar algo a cabo. Y no, no se referían a lo ocurrido con los criminales que estaba persiguiendo, si no, que era con respecto a lo que él sentía con respecto a alguien. En particular, con respecto a cierta chica rubia que aun en esa situación, le aliviaba un fuerte dolor.

Le era imposible concretar nada en su situación tan peculiar, pero daba por hecho cierto suceso; uno que sucediera independientemente si recuperaba la memoria o no. Dado que, una cosa era lo que recordara; y otra un poco distinta, era lo que aun en esos momentos de incertidumbre, él lograba sentir con claridad. Una tan presente, que le era imposible de ignorar, si, sabia que recuperaría la memoria por una sola razón. Por que lo que sentía por las demás personas, aun perduraba.

Habían llegado ya, el lugar donde iban a entrenar seguía tal cual como lo habían dejado la noche pasada. Y a juzgar por la forma en que el hombre de edad mayor comenzaba a estirarse, daba por sentado que; no la tendría fácil esa mañana. Así que, resignado a un destino inminente, comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Estirarse con la finalidad de ir calentando los músculos que usaría en ese, su entrenamiento matutino.

Y tal como se lo esperó. Las cosas no serian fáciles para él; menos aun, con lo que parecía ser un seño de motivación en el rostro de su entrenador. El cual, no sabia si estaba así por que quería ayudarle, o solamente el miedo que creía tener en su rostro le hacia sentirse mas vivo. Por que, si, no se esperaba que fuera tan brutal su manera de hacer que se fortaleciera; quizás ahora que lo vivía de nueva cuenta, se podía explicar el como pudo combatir con sus dos amigos con tanta facilidad y del por que, era él con quien mas pelea tenían los "Enmascarados".

-Quizás este entrenamiento es demasiado… pero parece ser que da buenos resultados…- Expresó para sus adentros mientras tomaba un poco de aire antes de continuar con las rutinas de técnicas de combate; con las que, por cierto, su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera instintiva. Como si estuviera ya programado para dichas acciones. Y no solamente para esa encomienda, si no que también sucedía lo mismo cuando se trataba de correr o de usar el bastón de combate. Lo hacia de manera natural al igual que fluida; no sabia por que, pero por sus ojos pasaban varias imágenes de cuando realizaba los mismos movimientos pero en diferentes situaciones y escenarios. Su mente comenzó a volverse una sala de proyecciones de películas; unas que relataban el largo de su vida al parecer; y aunque le parecía fascinante toda la situación, también le generaba un fuerte dolor en su cabeza. Como si se tratase de un turbulento flujo de rio chocando estrepitosamente contra una fuerte barricada que, lentamente y conforme mas golpes recibía; se iba rompiendo.

Bueno, ese era su caso. Solamente que, sentía que su cabeza era la barricada que lentamente se quebraba después de cada potente golpe. Y esos "golpes" eran las imágenes que se veía revivir como si fueran hologramas delante suyo. Tan inmerso se encontraba en su entrenamiento, que paso completamente por algo el hecho de que su otro tío había llegado al lugar mientras era acompañado por el grupo de chicas que pasaron la noche en la habitación enfrente a la suya.

-¿Lo pusiste a entrenar en ese estado, Stanley?- Reprochó el científico de seis dedos a su hermano, mientras que este solamente permanecía de brazos cruzados.

-¿Algún problema, Sixer?- Se mostraba desinteresado por la recriminación en su contra. Ignorando por completo que el muchacho que era motivo de discusión; se encontraba viendo distintas alucinaciones sin que nadie siquiera lo pensara. Claro que, para los espectadores, este solamente se encontraba simulando una pelea con el bastón Bo. Pero, para él, reencarnaba lo que fue una pelea contra un ser de piel negra y de gran estatura mientras que su cabeza lentamente llegaba a un limite, no sabia cual, pero por como iba, daba por sentado que pronto lo descubriría.

-Solo uno. No sabemos como reaccione con un esfuerzo físico.- Recalco el mayor de la familia Pines con una expresión molesta.

-Bueno. Ayer entreno con Marius y Robbie, y por lo que vimos, no sucedió nada que fuera algo preocupante.- Mabel parecía tener demasiado buen humor a pesar de que sus mayores no tenían muy claro el como reaccionaria con la situación al levantarse en día siguiente y encontrarse con que todo no había sido un sueño. Pero, por lo visto, mas que asimilarlo; parecía que incluso estaba motivada por revertir lo ocurrido.

-Pero… fue contra ellos dos con los que peleo. Y sin armas.- Pacifica, al declarar aquello sintió un mal presentimiento. Mismo que incremento al momento de dar un par de pasos en dirección del muchacho y apreciar, muy a su pesar, que este se encontraba con la mirada perdida. Como si no supiera que ellos se encontraban cerca de su posición.

-No le veo el lado malo a eso.- El antiguo señor misterio no entendía el punto que quería dar la chica de ojos azules.

-El lado malo, es que Dipper casi no se esforzó contra Marius y Robbie. Y ahorita mismo, parece como si estuviera yendo en serio contra alguien.- Señalo mientras le veía desde lejos, admirando como hasta le escurría sangre de la nariz. Hecho que ni siquiera pasaron por alto los demás.- ¡Dipper! ¡Detente!- Su voz al parecer le hizo reaccionar. Ya que en medio de un giro de bastón sobre su palma, este se resbalo por un brusco movimiento; permitiendo que cayera al suelo al igual que él. Claro que, al menos el chico lo hizo de rodillas

Su respiración era demasiado agitada al igual que pesada, sudaba a cantaros y la mirada la mantenía posada en la nada misma. No daba crédito a lo que había ocurrido, pero si no mal lo concretaba; había revivido algunas experiencias en combates que parecían ser suyas. Algunas en un techo, otras en el bosque o inclusive, a mitad de un pueblo o en una ciudad con mucho color y de aspecto centro americano. No lo sabia muy bien, pero daba por sentado que vio cosas vividas por si mismo.

-Bro-Bro, ¿estas bien?- Una mano en su espalda le hizo espabilar y salir de su letargo. Obligándole a ver el suelo que tenia a centímetros de su rostro; en el que por cierto, permanecían unas cuantas gotas de color carmesí adornándolo. Sabia, o mas bien dicho, sentía de donde habían salido dichas gotas de rojiza sustancia; por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho, levanto una de sus manos para limpiarse el rostro.

-S-Si… C-Creo que… lo estoy…- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. No sabia muy bien que había ocurrido. Pero, se daba una idea de esto con solo pensarlo un poco; claro, lo suficiente como para que la cabeza no le volviera a doler como lo había hecho mientras se entrenaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- Ella estaba a su lado. No su hermana, si no, la joven que en todo momento le calmaba sus pesares; algo bueno a su parecer, dado que ahora podía reflexionar un poco mas lo acontecido.

-N-No lo se… P-Pero… Creo que… empecé a recordar…- En todo momento la veía a los ojos; esperando que con dicha acción, su aflicción no se hiciera presente.

-¿Seguro?- Escucho la voz de quien parecía ser el mas listo de ahí. Ósea, del anciano que tenia en cada mano una mutación no muy común.

-Ustedes díganmelo… ¿En algún momento pelee en contra de un ser de gran tamaño que tenia piel negra y ojos rojos; que además podía alargarse tanto como quisiera?- Buscaba calmarse, recuperar la compostura, pero le era difícil. Demasiado, aunque gracias a la presencia de ella, todo resultaba ser mucho mas fácil.

-"El Que Se Esconde Detrás".- Fue ahora la voz de la leñadora la que se hizo presente y se asombraba con notoriedad de aquel detalle.

-¿En algún momento, pelee conmigo mismo?- Cuestiono con confusión y extrañeza. Sin duda, si el pelear con un ser anormal era sorprendente, también lo era el pelear contra alguien idéntico a él.

-Los clones que creo Ergman Bratsman.- Fue ahora el científico quien proporciono aquel dato.

-Eso…. Significa que… tu…- Su hermana parecía tener un poco de esperanza en su rostro por aquello que era dicho.

-Solo… Fue, fueron, unas cuantas… y muy pequeñas visiones… aun no recuerdo del todo…- Posaba dos de sus dedos en su sien derecha; la cabeza lentamente comenzaba a zumbarle con un poco de dolor, así que buscaba mitigarlo un poco mas aparte del que ya era tratado por la chica delante suyo.

-Pero… es un avance.- Justamente, ella, esa chica volvió a hablar en el momento justo. Y además de eso, no dudo en tomar su mano alzada con una suya. Apretando firmemente la misma mientras que le miraba fijamente a los ojos, su cabeza dejo de dolerle al instante; no tenia muy en claro el por que de ello, pero no pregunto. No se quejo. Solamente, se mantuvo mirándola fijamente mientras sentía claramente un intenso flujo de sangre que era bombeada a su rostro; enrojeciéndolo sin cuidado.

Situación tan melosa no fue pasada por los demás presentes, menos aun para cierto par de muchachas que, al ver aquello, rodaron los ojos con ligero fastidio y terminaron mirando a otro lado con la intención de no ver al par. Candy y Wendy no sentían interés alguno en ver como el muchacho se relacionaba a ese nivel con su amiga; por lo que prefirieron hacerse las desentendidas mientras que el resto de los presentes simplemente apreciaban la situación con algo de incomodidad; a excepción de la chica Pines, quien con mucha discreción tomaba fotos a diestra y siniestra con su teléfono celular y una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro.

-Ejem…- Ford llamo la atención de todos mientras posaba una mano enfrente de su boca- En fin. Ya es medio día, y la maquina que esta haciendo Fiddleford tardara solamente un poco mas en estar lista. Lo único que le falta es programarse de manera adecuada y estará perfecta.- Les informó a todos con bastante alegría; una que claramente se disperso entre todos de manera instantánea.

-¿Y donde esta el loquito? Habrá que agradecerle de alguna manera.- Stan parecía haber olvidado que hacia unos momentos su hermano estaba molesto consigo: aunque, por lo que vio el chico de ojos grises, pareciera ser que a este también se le olvido ese detalle. Ya que le regreso la sonrisa a su gemelo sin dudarlo.

-Fue a darse un baño y a descansar un poco en una cama. Soos y Melody también hicieron lo mismo; ya que ellos dos, en cuanto se despertaron, volvieron al trabajo.- Termino de informar al mismo tiempo en que tallaba sus ojos con cansancio; bostezó por un momento y al terminar de hacerlo, giro a ver a su sobrino.- Creo que deberías de seguir ese ejemplo. Has entrenado por un buen rato, Dipper.- Expresó con semblante orgullosa y sonrisa cálida. Generando que el joven que aun permanecía de rodillas en el suelo sonriera por reflejo propio.

-J-Je… C-Creo que tiene razón.- Confesó al voltear su mirada hacia la chica que aun sostenía su mano en seña de querer seguir a su lado: y que, al verle así, reacciono a lo sugerido con la mirada.

-A-Ah, cierto…- Le soltó sin pensarlo dos veces. Permitiéndole retirarse con un ligero tambaleo que quizás era por el esfuerzo mental que estaba poniéndole a toda su situación. Claro que, esta misma siempre se podía complicar aun mas; hecho que supieron todas cuando sus celulares vibraron de manera simultanea, llamando la atención de las personas que se quedaron dentro del gimnasio.

Mismas personas que, sin pensarlo atendieron el llamado de atención. Lentamente, sus expresiones se descolocaban; hecho que le intrigaba al único adulto presente. Stanley se acerco lentamente a su querida sobrina con la intención de leer por encima de su hombro aquello que le habían comunicado. Y al igual que el resto, su rostro se desfiguro por la sorpresa que significaba todo lo que se encontraba leyendo, una y otra vez, buscando un "algo" que le dijera que era mentira aquello.

 _ **En el pueblo;**_

Robbie corría por su casa mientras intentaba vestirse de la manera mas rápida y exacta posible. Su atuendo era sencillo; unos pantalones de mezclilla azul fuerte, unas botas de cazador, una playera negra de manga corta que tenia encima su confiable chaleco de mezclilla con el corazón roto en la espalda. Había pasado por muchas cosas, por lo que, actuar bajo presión se había vuelto indispensable en su vida diaria; pero claro, una cosa era la presión que podían ejercer sobre de él. Y otra muy diferente era la presión que alguien podía ejercer en otra persona.

¿A que se refería ese pensamiento? A algo que inclusive se podía explicar de manera sencilla. Pero que, por mas sencilla que fuera, no dejaba de ser peligrosa. Menos aun, cuando ya no podía hacer nada para frenar el avance de una potente amenaza; una de la que había sido informado en el momento en que bajo a desayunar, tarde claro, y lo único con lo que se encontró fue con una nota en la mesa que tenia escrita; con letra de su madre, una advertencia. Si, así lo veía con claridad, era mas una advertencia que una invitación.

Corrió de un lado a otro hasta entrar a su habitación que seguía estando demasiado desordenada, pero aun así, lo suficientemente caótica para no perder lo que buscaba con desesperación. Se esperaba lo peor, si; por ello mismo, extrajo de una pequeña caja de madera una bolsa de cuero negro. Pequeñas piezas metálicas resonaron en su interior, informándole a cualquiera que conociera algo sobre su familia; de que aquello mismo eran municiones para algo que tenia guardado en la camioneta.

-Bien. Ahora, a por Marius y el pequeño Gleeful.- Concretó poco antes de salir corriendo del lugar mientras dejaba caer por accidente aquel trozo de papel que era el motivo de su aceleración. Mismo que, se mantenía casi intacto y ni siquiera parecía que lo había apretado con fuerza al momento de procesar todo; por lo mismo, cayo al suelo de manera tranquila e impasible del lado donde una letra femenina mostraba lo que tanto le aterraba:

 _Mi querido Stacey;_

 _Nos enteramos de lo que le ocurrió al joven Dipper:  
lamentamos tanto ese hecho, que entre todos  
los vecinos del pueblo decidimos hacer algo al respecto  
¿Crees que le gusten las fiestas aun con amnesia?  
Esperemos que si. Quizás, si nos ve a todos tal vez recuerde algo._

 _En fin, te vemos en la mansión por eso de las dos de la tarde;  
avísale a tus amigos para que puedan ir todos. Entre mas  
seamos, mejor será para la familia que tanto nos ha ayudado.  
_

 _Te quiere, mamá_

 _Pd: Hay pan en la alacena. Desayuna como es debido. 3_

 _ **En la mansión;**_

-Es una mala idea.- comentaba Candy mientras daba vueltas por el estudio del castaño con las manos en la cabeza- Es una muy mala idea. Sin duda alguna es algo muy malo.- Parecía casi paranoica mientras que las demás chicas intentaban ver todo desde un ángulo distinto.

-Quizás y es como la foto que nos mando Robbie; tal vez, su madre tiene razón y podría ayudarle a Dipper a recordar.- Wendy intentaba convencerse de que la situación no podría ser tan mala como creían que era.

-¿Bromeas? Hace solamente una media hora, Dipper estaba entrenando y le sangro la nariz por solo recordar vagamente unas cuantas cosas. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que le llegara a la cabeza al encontrarse tan cerca de gente que ha visto por mucho tiempo y que estos buscarán hacer que recuerde cosas de su vida al contárselas?- Hablaba con mucha rapidez; tanta que a duras penas se le entendía lo que quería decir a la chica Chiu; quien parecía estar al borde del colapso.

-Tal vez tus tíos sepan que hacer en esta situación.- Sugirió Pacifica mientras se rendía ante lo sentenciado por una cantidad de gente que era imposible de detener. Menos aun, cuando habían recibido un mensaje extra de Gideon diciendo algo parecido a la nota de la señora Valentino, pero en esa ocasión; informando que los lugareños habían pasado toda la tarde y noche planeando de manera rápida esa pequeña gran acción.

-Quizás. Pero no se cuanto tiempo les tome salir de sus cuartos. Stan acaba de entrenar a Dipper por lo que seguramente se esta dando un buen baño. Y con Ford es lo mismo, o quizás peor, dado que seguramente ira a descansar un poco después de haber pasado en vela la noche entera.- Mabel pasaba una de sus manos por su mentón en busca de querer pensar en una contra medida eficaz para su problemática actual. Pero, nada le llegaba a la cabeza, no ahora cuando tenia tanto en lo que pensar.

-¡Chicas! ¡¿Ya se enteraron que todo el pueblo hará una fiesta?! ¡Sera un reventón! ¿No creen?- Algo inoportuno, o tal vez oportuno, Soos se asomó por entre las puertas de la habitación mientras enseñaba una amplia sonrisa bonachona y exhibía su teléfono celular donde se mostraba una invitación directa por parte del Alcalde Tyler; su cabello permanecía ligeramente mojado y al parecer, se había vuelto a poner el mismo traje del Señor Misterio. Claro que, a dicho acto, le fue contestado de una manera algo contraria a la esperada; por supuesto que fue con una gran cantidad de malas caras llenas de reproche por parte de las féminas mas jóvenes.- A-Ah… creo que ya lo sabían...- Se retiro con lentitud de aquel lugar, dejando detrás de si, un incomodo silencio: mismo que perduro por un largo rato hasta que, la mas pasativa del grupo decidió romperlo.

-¿Y si solamente le pedimos a Dipper que no intente recordar?- Fue lo propuesto por la rubia que permeancia recargada en la mesa de billar. Y obviamente, al decirlo, se gano la mirada inquisitiva de sus amigas; una mirada que reflejaba claramente un deseo de que se explicara lo propuesto. Suspiro con algo de pesadez, eran muchas las cosas que le agobiaban, pero, no podía dar marcha atrás. No en esa situación. No cuando había tanto en juego; alzo su mirada a la tabla de información que tenia enfrente, debían de hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo; y si lo hacían bien, resolverían mas de un misterio. Por lo que, con determinación volteo a ver a las demás, se armo de valor, y comenzó…

 _ **13:29 hrs, Enfrente de la residencia Gleeful;**_

-¿Cómo nos fuimos a meter en esta situación?- Preguntaba con molestia cierto joven Valentino mientras posaba su mirada al par de musculosos hombres que le sujetaban por los brazos: tanto a él, como al pelirrojo a su derecha.

-Por eso te dije: "vamos a mandarle un mensaje para que nos vea a medio camino". Pero no, insististe en venir a recogerlo.- Marius sonaba al principio con un poco de sarcasmo y al final; con bastante molestia reprimida. Claro que, en un principio su sugerencia fue lanzada al aire por que le molestaba escribirle por teléfono a su novia en un auto en movimiento: pero ahora que se veía atrapado por lo que parecían ser ex reos, pensaba seriamente en que debió de haber insistido en que las cosas se hicieran de la manera que pedía.

-Bueno. ¿Yo que iba a saber que esto nos esperaba al llegar a su casa?- Se volteo molesto a verle mientras ignoraba las malas caras que ponían sus captores.

-Ya les dije que se callaran. El señor Gideon esta por salir.- Pedía por quinta vez consecutiva Ojos de Fantasma. Tampoco se lo esperaba él; pero las ordenes del chico al que servía eran bastante claras; "cualquier persona que se acerque a mi casa, deténganlo" fue lo pedido. Y así lo hizo, claro que: por la forma en que le pidió eso la noche pasada, algo dentro de si le decía que, no eran exactamente adolescentes a los que debía detener.

Le había visto asustado, incluso algo paranoico, al momento de reencontrarse en su hogar. Cosa rara en un muchacho que incluso peleo contra muertos vivientes come carroña. No era normal el escenario en el que se encontraba, pero tampoco lo fue la manera de actuar de quien consideraba su "general". Claro que, en eso se mantenía pensando hasta que escucho una puerta abrirse; la hora había llegado, y el chico que estaba a su mando; vestía de manera parecida al día anterior; salvo por la excepción de que ahora tenia una camisa negra en vez de blanca. Su mirada parecía cansada y monótona, tanto, que solamente la paso entre todos los presentes de manera lenta; queriendo evaluar lo que tenia enfrente suyo. Aunque, solamente logro suspirar con cansancio mientras se frotaba el entrecejo.

-Ojos de Fantasma… ¿Me puedes decir que esta pasando?- Su voz sonaba cansada, como si le hubiera sido imposible dormir.

-A-Ah… Señor Gideon… Me pidió detener a todo aquel se acercara a su casa.- Repitió su orden con un poco de temor mientras le veía preocupado. No era normal verle con una expresión cansada; como si se hubiera desvelado toda la noche haciendo algo.

-Si. Pero creo que sabes diferenciar entre mis amigos y mis enemigos- arqueo una ceja en contra de su subordinado, quien parecía encogerse de hombros. Permanecían en la mitad del patio delantero, por lo que cualquiera sospecharía que el chico tenia su casa resguardada por matones-En fin. Suéltalos. Y vayan a tomar las posiciones que les indique ayer. No se preocupen por mi, al parecer, ahora tengo ayuda.- Ordenaba con simpleza. Y sus hombres, no esperaron por mas. Llevaron a cabo lo que les era pedido; dejando, primeramente, en libertad al par de adolescentes que se quedaron con su "señor". Para de esa manera, en menos de unos cuantos segundos, salir corriendo en dirección de algunas camionetas que permanecían ocultas en quien sabe donde. Por otro lado, el par de ex prisioneros solamente se quedaron ahí, de pie, sin siquiera mover un solo musculo y apreciando la organización que tenia el muchacho de menor edad.

-Bueno, ya que están aquí. Supongo que es hora de irnos.- Empezó a caminar con dirección a la camioneta de su amigo, pero este mismo le detuvo con una mano en su hombro.

-Espera enano. ¿Me puedes decir… que diablos pasa?- Parecía alterado, y por la expresión de su rostro; era mas que obvio aquello.

-¿Qué mas debería de estar pasando? Es hora de irnos a cuidar el bosque.- Estaba cansado, por lo que explicar aquello estaba de mas a su parecer.

-¿El bosque?- Preguntaron al unísono el par de recién integrados, y a juzgar por la sorpresa que estos demostraron; el chico de cabello blanco supo que quizás no habían dado consigo por la razón que creía.

-Esperen. Si no vinieron aquí para acompañarme al bosque… ¿Para que vinieron?- Extrañado y fuera de lugar, cuestionaba aquello mientras les veía con un poco de enfado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pues por que ha de ser? Tenemos un problema entre manos. Todos en el pueblo quedaron ayer por la tarde en hacer algo…- Al decir eso, su respuesta fue frenada por una mano alzada en dirección a su boca: pidiéndole que parara de hablar.

-¿Me estas diciendo que vinieron aquí, por lo de la fiesta?- Por el par de dedos que subieron rápidamente a su sien derecha, parecía ser que le estaba por dar una potente migraña causada por aquella afirmación.

-¿Por qué mas va a ser?- Marius no caía en cuenta de lo que su amigo quería hacerles entender. Por lo que, tras unos segundos de respiración para controlar su bilis, decidió aclarar algo entre ellos tres.

-Muy bien. Piensen por un segundo las cosas. Lo de la fiesta sin duda es algo problemático por el hecho de que Dipper sufre de dolores de cabeza cada vez que quiere recordar algo de su vida. Y sin duda, el hecho que mucha gente vaya a la mansión para intentar hacerle recordar; es demasiado malo.- expuso de manera controlada, por lo que los dos chicos junto a él parecieron asentir con aquello- Pero- el continuar les hizo fruncir con molestia- les recuerdo que; al caer el atardecer se suelen mover los sujetos enmascarados. Y aun nos hacen falta dos criminales por capturar- Robbie pareció querer discrepar con ese punto, pero no se lo permitió- por que si. Aun están libres los dos enmascarados con los que hemos peleado todo este tiempo. Ivan solamente fue una carnada que pescamos. Ergo: aun tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hacernos cargo.- Les miraba con un poco de condescendencia al final, quizás por qué en serio y quería ir al bosque acompañado de dos personas que tuvieran en sus manos objetos capaces de vencer a las cosas sobrenaturales del pueblo.

-P-Pero... Blind Iván fue capturado tal cual como dijiste. Entonces... nos quedaría un enmascarado, no dos.- Intento corregir el chico Valentino, pero rápidamente fue contradicho.

-No. Quedan aún dos más... ¿O es que acaso la voz de Iván es igual a la de alguno de los dos lunáticos que enfrentamos?- Al momento de cuestionar ese detalle alzo una ceja con disimulo; logrando que su gótico amigo se pusiera a pensar en aquello al igual que el varón de Austria a su lado.

-T-Tienes razón… Sus voces ni siquiera se parecen… Ivan tiene un acento ingles; mientras que los enmascarados…- Lentamente, un deber les llamaba conforme la conversación acrecentaba.- ¿P-Pero… Y la fiesta?- Se volteo a ver a su adivino amigo, inquiriendo sobre el problema que les había salido de la nada.

-Confío en que Mabel y las chicas se podrán hacer cargo de eso. Ya se les ocurrirá algo; además, tienen a los ancianos con ellas.- Empezaba a caminar de nueva cuenta con dirección a la propiedad del chico de familia sepulturera. Sabia que aun no se ganaba la participación de sus camaradas en la hazaña que estaba apunto de emprender; pero, siempre podía jugar una carta de triunfo.- Además, si no protegemos los puntos de invocación, sin duda buscaran atacar la mansión. Y ahí estarán todas las personas del pueblo. Nuestros padres… nuestros amigos… sus novias…- Era ligera la sonrisa que mostraba, pero no por usar un truco tan bajo como ese: si no, por sentir el aura de pelea que emitían el par de adolescentes detrás suyo. Fue un poco mas fácil de lo que pensó; pero quizás se debía al cariño que sus acompañantes le tenían a sus respectivas parejas.

De la nada, los tres adquirieron una motivación de pelea lo bastante alta como para asustar a cualquier animal con instinto de supervivencia. Todos pensaban cosas distintas; pero siempre culminaban en una conclusión completamente igual. La de proteger con armas y garras al pueblo de Gravity Falls; quizás y Gideon solamente pensaba en el bienestar colectivo, pero Robbie se mantenía concentrado en su familia, en sus amigos y por supuesto, en su novia; con la cual había vivido tanto y de tantas maneras. Por otro lado, Marius pensaba en su querida pretendiente, pero, de igual manera pensaba en las personas de tan peculiar pueblo: quienes, sin que les importase que fuera una persona de renombre, le seguían tratando como un muchacho mas, sin cohibirse, sin menos preciarlo. Solamente, como un adolescente mas al quien saludaban cortésmente al verlo caminar por las calles del pueblo.

Sin duda, todos tenían motivos distintos. Pero aun así, los tres caminaron con paso firme al vehículo en cuestión; siempre manteniendo una seriedad y calma inigualables. Debían de prepararse para lo peor, y mas aun sabiendo que todo el poblado estaría reunido en un solo punto; mismo que podría ser el objetivo de sus acérrimos enemigos. Cada uno tomó en un asiento dentro de la vieja camioneta; Robbie como conductor, Marius como copiloto y Gideon en la parte trasera.

-¿Creo que ya sabes a donde ir, no?- Cuestiono desde su asiento el muchacho de capa negra mientras veía que en el suelo de la van permanecían dos armas bastante peculiares. Un rifle de aire comprimido y una espada de mango plateado. Ambos venían preparados; o quizás solamente iban lo suficientemente prevenidos para que sucediera cualquier cosa. Un acto, que respondió con una sonrisa, al parecer, no era el único que esperaba terminar en medio de una pelea.- _Me alegro de no ser un paranoico mas… O al menos, de no estar solo…_ \- Se mofó de los hechos mientras apreciaba las armas en el suelo.

-¿Kilometro y medio al suroeste?- Se burló antes de pisar el acelerador. Estaba emocionado, no sabia por que, pero por un momento se respondió a si mismo que; tal vez, quizás y tenia mucho que ver con el hecho de que ahora; eran ellos los que tomaban el trabajo de su querido amigo. Mismo de quien se preguntaba cada uno a su manera; aunque coincidían en algo: los tres se preguntaban el como le resultaría todo a él en ese día tan peculiar.

 _ **En la mansión;**_

-De acuerdo… Ya no entendí… Lo que quieren decirme; ¿es que, intente no recordar nada?- Se volteaba confuso a las visitantes en esa la que decían que era su habitación. Yacía sentado en la silla de su escritorio mientras se secaba sus mojados cabellos con una toalla limpia; se encontraba usando únicamente unos jeans y una camisa negra abierta y arremangada hasta los codos; dejando ver su pecho con tres cicatrices que daban la impresión de no irse en un futuro próximo.

-Exactamente.- Unánime, la respuesta le fue dada por las chicas de una manera sincronizada mientras le veían directamente a los ojos. Interpretando de la manera que quisieran el largo silencio y la mueca de duda que ponía en su rostro.

-¿Es psicología inversa, verdad?- Actuaba escéptico con lo propuesto. Entendía por que la preocupación; pero también, la situación era una buena oportunidad para forzar su mente a recuperar lo perdido. Mas aun, al tener una probada minúscula de lo que otrora fueron algunas de sus peleas; y si es sucedió con solo entrenar su cuerpo. Quería ver de lo que era capaz de recordar si un sinfín de personas le informaban de sus hazañas de antaño.

-No. Dipper, escucha. Tu cabeza llego a un limite, ya lo vimos todos en el gimnasio. Si te esfuerzas de mas, seguramente saldrás herido. Por favor… no te esfuerces…- La castaña con la que compartía rasgos se acerco rápidamente a él, mostrando en todo momento una expresión ligeramente lastimera, implorándole con los ojos que le hiciera caso. Aunque, también mostrándole claramente que sus gustos en cuanto a la vestimenta eran completamente distintos; y que, mientras que él era mucho mas simplista al usar camisas y playeras sin estampado, ella en contraparte usaba demasiado color. Siendo esto fácilmente de ver con la falda verde agua, un suéter azul que combinaba y que, por extraño que pareciera, resaltaba una flor estampada en el pecho; claro que eso era fácilmente pasable por alto gracias a que le favorecía para su figura.

-De acuerdo… Intentare no recordar nada. Pero va ser difícil. ¿Lo saben?- Quizás no podía recordar. Pero si sabia pensar con frialdad las cosas; y eso lo hacia por una razón. Una cosa era dejarse llevar por la corriente que significaba ser sus memorias queriendo regresar a la superficie; y otra cosa completamente distinta, era ir en contra corriente mientras buscaba retener la información que iba directamente a su cabeza.

-Lo sabemos. Por eso mismo, Paz no se apartara de tu lado.- La muchacha delante suyo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, solamente para tomar por los hombros a la susodicha y provocando que esta hiciera acto de presencia. Mostrándose ante el muchacho de manera completa; con ese vestido purpura que por alguna razón, le generaba cierta dicha de ver al igual que su chaqueta morada y esas medias negras que le cubrían sus largas piernas, además de hacer juego con el cinturón del mismo color. El rubor por la vergüenza no tardo en asaltar su rostro, o al menos, eso lo pensaba él. Por lo que, ni tardo ni perezoso desvió su vista a su escritorio, donde aun permanencia su diario numero cinco, abierto en una pagina en especifica; a su lado, aquello de lo que se hablaba en el escrito. Una piedra verdosa de pequeño tamaño y con un brillo peculiar.

-S-Si… Y-Yo estaré en todo momento junto a ti.- Ella también se mostraba avergonzada y con pena. Cosa que, por algún extraño motivo, resultaba ser mucho mas encantadora para sus ojos.

-V-Vale… E-Estaré a tu cuidado...- Seguía sin mirarla de forma fija. No podía, por mas esfuerzo que implementara en ello, le era imposible, sabia que; de hacerlo, estaría en unos estándares completamente altos: la acción de dejar de admirarla. Aunque, lo que si le fue posible llevar a cabo, fue moverse antes de que sus acompañantes siguieran percatándose de algo completamente obvio. Se puso de pie con la mayor rapidez posible; misma que uso para tomar el pequeño objeto que yacía próximo a él, y sin dudarlo, caminó; aun descalzo, con dirección a su armario. De donde extrajo las ultimas prendas que formarían parte de su vestimenta.

Un chaleco gris con un peculiar pino bordado en el pecho, a la altura de su corazón. También, extrajo un par de botas de estilo militar; no tenia muy en claro del por que, pero una corazonada le decía que las necesitaría. Reanudo la tarea de arreglarse para la ocasión sin molestarse en pedirle a las chicas que se retiraran de la habitación. Quizás por que él mismo sabia que ya no había caso de ello, el tiempo lo tenían muy contado, y a juzgar por la luz del sol que lograba infiltrarse en el lugar; tenia bastante presente el hecho de que estaba por comenzar lo inevitable.

Acabó sin complicaciones, y al hacerlo, volteo con dirección a las féminas. La chica de lentes y mirada decaída se encontraba vistiendo una blusa verde junto con unos pantalones de mezclilla algo pegados y zapatillas negras. A su derecha, una chica de cabellos castaños; de estatura un poco mayor a la de su hermana, que se limitaba a usar una playera rosa bastante pegada, una chaqueta marrón, y unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban a las pantorrillas, mostrando sus calcetas blancas, las cuales resaltaban mas sus zapatillas deportivas del mismo color, pero con detalles rojos.

-Mabel, Soos dice que todo el pueblo esta en las puertas, esperando a que los dejemos pasar.- Wendy abrió la puerta sin consideración mientras era acompañada por su amiga de aspecto gótico. Y ahora, realizando un acto de presencia; le fue posible al castaño admirar que, la pelirroja se vestía de una manera un tanto preparada para lo peor. No sabia por que, pero esa camisa a cuadros color roja, esos pantalones de mezclilla ligeramente gastados y esas botas color café que demostraban haber sido usadas en mas de una pelea; indicaban que ella estaba acostumbrada a formar parte de contiendas físicas bastante desgastantes. Por otro lado, la joven que le acompañaba, denotaba claramente que no estaba acostumbrada a hacer demasiado; mas que usar el teléfono que traía entre manos y que por algún motivo, parecía ser la causa de su mal humor.

-Arg. No lo consigo. Robbie no contesta mis mensajes ni llamadas.- Parecía molesta. Tanto que inclusive abrió la bolsa que traía colgando del hombro e introdujo el aparato en la misma con cierta agresividad. La chica de tez morena vestía un poco mas acorde a la situación, usando una falda negra algo larga con medias de red negras, botas altas y camisa abotonada blanca. Además, conjuntaba un poco con el corset negro con tirantes que levantaba su busto lo suficiente como para que le fuera imposible a un chico el ignorarlo.

-¿Tampoco puedes contactar a tu novio?- Grenda parecía compartir ese pesar, pero no le fue posible explicarse dado que la chica Pines interrumpió lo que pudo haber sido una ferviente platica del que podría estarle tomando tanto tiempo a un par de muchachos.

-Chicas, por favor.- dio un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta, solamente para ver de frente a su amiga leñadora- Wendy, ¿Stan y Ford que te dijeron?- Regresaba al tema anterior; buscando desentrañar el mismo.

-Ambos se encontraban acomodando las mesas en el patio trasero. Dijeron que esperaban que diera resultado lo que planeamos; pero si la situación se ponía tensa, que lo sacáramos de aquí.- Obviamente se refería a él. ¿A quien mas iba a ser? Sin mencionar que, el pulgar señalándolo, le quitaba todo el suspenso y drama al acontecimiento.

-Me parece bien.- Fue lo único que dijo la chica de aparato dental mientras salía del lugar acompañada de todas las demás jóvenes; de todas, salvo de una. La rubia de ojos azules se quedo atrás. Justo aun lado de su escritorio, como si estuviera esperando algo en concreto: o así parecía para él, dado que tenia la mirada agachada mientras que sus manos jugaban entre ellas con los dedos entrelazados.

-¿Sucede algo?- Le pregunto sin cohibirse, a la par en que caminaba en su dirección con paso calmado.

-Bueno. No se… Tu dime…- le volteo a ver con un par de ojos que por algún motivo le hacían sentir en otro plano, uno donde se sentía tan débil y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo- Me dijeron que no me separara de ti. Y eso pienso hacer… solo…- empezó a caminar con dirección a la puerta de la habitación; aunque para eso, primero cerro las puertas de cristal que daban al balcón.

-¿Solo?- Se sentía extraño por su forma de actuar así como sus palabras. Se sentía inquieto; y bueno fuera que se sintiera extrañado o confuso, pero no. No era ninguna de las dos: si no, una un poco peor. Se sentía ansioso. Deseoso de que algo sucediera entre ellos dos, algo que le dijera, que están juntos de la manera en que el quisiera que lo estuvieran.

-Solo que, antes de que fuéramos con todos al patio trasero. Me gustaría preguntarte… si tu…- A sus ojos, ella era una chica tierna; adorable, hermosa y bella con unas mejillas sonrojadas que lograban hacer resaltar ese par de cielos que tenia por ojos; y el que ella se mostrara de esa encantadora manera, le hacia perder el aliento con bastante rapidez.

-¿E-El que?- Sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a sudar a cantaros. Mas aun, al ver a la muchacha de rubia cabellera caminar lentamente al armario mientras mantenía sus mejillas con un potente color carmín.

-¿Po-Podrías… tocarme algo?- De un escondite dentro del ostentoso mueble extrajo y mostro lo que era un estuche de cuero negro. Logrando que el chico perdiera por completo su ensimismamiento que demostraba completamente lo enamorado que se encontraba y cayera por completo en la realidad. Misma que le era presentada con la muchacha que le acompañaba, llevando entre sus brazos aquel peculiar objeto en dirección a su escritorio. Claro que, tanta era su curiosidad con respecto a ello; que le fue imposible el no acercarse para ver de se trataba todo aquello.

-¿Yo tocaba algún instrumento?- Cuestiono mientras le veía reposar la caja y librarse de la pesadez de la misma.

-Claro… ¿Me podrías dar la llave?- Se volteo hacia él. Pero, al apreciar que mantenía un rostro de confusión, decidió que ella misma la tomaría, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces al momento de extraer la misma de su bolsillo derecho. Por supuesto que en el proceso se sonrojo tanto ella como el muchacho. Mas, eso quedo de lado una vez que se logro abrir el estuche; mostrando una cuidada guitarra.- Bueno… ¿C-Crees que podrías hacerlo?- Delicadamente la tomaba entre sus manos; solo con la intención de ofrecérsela al chico a su lado; quien apreciaba el instrumento con bastante expectación y asombro. La noche pasada se pregunto para que serviría esa pequeña llave dorada, pero al parecer, no abría el cofre que mencionaba en su diario, al parecer, se trataba de eso en ves de otra cosa de la cual siempre que se lo preguntaba; en su cabeza resonaba con fuerza la idea de que fuera a buscar aquello. Pero. No era el caso; de hecho, se sacudió de encima toda idea con respecto a ello solamente para que le fuera posible contestar.

-¿C-Crees en serio que sea capaz de recordar el como tocar un instrumento?- Su rostro ruborizado le decía con claridad que estaba ligeramente incomodo con respecto a ello, sin embargo, aun así logro tomar el acústico instrumento entre sus dedos mientras se acomodaba como era debido. Recargándose incluso un poco en el escritorio detrás suyo al mismo instante en que ella tomó asiento en la silla cercana.

-No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentes. Así que, solamente deja que fluya lo que sea que quieras tocar…- Fue lo ultimo que se dijo. Al menos, antes de que los dedos del muchacho comenzaran a rozar las cuerdas de la guitarra con suavidad; y por como sonaba, parecía como si la hubiera afinado recientemente. Aunque, eso no fue lo que mas le llamo la atención. Lo que realmente le hizo poner una expresión de asombro en su rostro, fue lo que era tocado en si. Una sonata, una canción que tenia años de existir, pero que, esta tenia por nombre uno muy peculiar.- Para Elise. Beethoven.- Susurro con asombro de escuchar dicha canción; que usualmente era mostrada en piano, en una versión cálida y envolvente, al igual que pasional, una forma de expresión tan única que solamente podía ser dada de esa manera en una guitarra. Se dejo llevar, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en que momento comenzó a llorar por solamente escucharle tocar con los ojos cerrados.

Por que si, lo hacia con los parpados cerrados; buscando sacar la canción de algún confín de su mente. Donde probablemente, aun permanecía el verdadero él; no, él seguía siendo él. Solamente que, en esa zona de su subconsciente que había tomado el control, le estaba permitiendo decirle algo mas: y eso era simple de interpretar. Aun la recordaba, aun estaba ahí, no se había ido ni la había olvidado. Solamente, estaba retenido momentáneamente por algún extraño motivo; quizás tan extraño como el hecho de que estaba llorando sin razón alguna. O, eso daba por sentado. Para ella, eso era así, estaba dejando derramar sus lagrimas por que lo necesitaba, o al menos, así era hasta que algo en su mente se conecto. No sabia por que, pero el hecho de escuchar aquella canción le hacia traer varias cosas a su mente.

-"¿Solo cuando nadie mas este oyendo?"- La voz del chico resonó en su cabeza con viveza obligándole a secar sus llorosos ojos con las mangas de su chaqueta. Diciéndole algo de manera subliminal. Algo que solamente ella podría llegar a darse cuenta de alguna manera u otra. ¿Pero que era? No lo sabia, pero sentía que lo tenia en la punta de la lengua.

Su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Tenia una respuesta cerca de ella, mas, le faltaba interpretarla de la manera correcta; así que, decidió darle una interpretación mas profunda a la que debía. ¿Perdería el tiempo? No, no lo haría dado que él seguía tocando para ella. Necesitaba concretar algo, y debía de hacerlo de manera rápida.

 _-"Oyendo" Oír, escuchar…_ \- comenzó a susurrar para si misma mientras se mostraba paranoica; aunque, logro darle un trasfondo querido _\- Estamos dentro de su cuarto. Donde nadie afuera del mismo puede escucharnos._ \- Expresó para si, con notorio asombro.- _Ahora, esas palabras me las dijo cuando estábamos en el baile de la mansión de hace tres años… E-Esa noche, peleamos con el fantasma, dejamos entrar a la gente al pueblo, y…_ \- No se le ocurría nada mas que pudiese tener un parentesco con la situación actual. Por que, de manera alarmante, todo lo demás era exactamente igual. Nadie les escuchaba, los habitantes del pueblo se adentraron en los terrenos de la mansión, y tenían a un fantasma persiguiéndolos por una venganza… del pasado…- _Y hablo con McGucket que le advertía de una amenaza… El portal_.- Abrió los ojos con perplejidad. Tenia casi todo en su lugar, solamente le faltaba un único detalle, uno que quizás tenia el chico enfrente suyo. Pero también lo tenían otras tres o cuatro personas; mismas que en ese preciso instante, yacían en el patio trasero disfrutando de un buen rato.

-¿Sucede algo?- Había frenado la sonata solamente para voltear a verle con un deje de preocupación bastante pronunciado.

-Si. Tenemos que ir con el resto.- Se incorporo con esplendorosa rapidez; y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, le arrebató su propiedad de las manos con la intención de dejarla caer sobre su cama mientras que ella le agarro con firmeza de la mano y le jalo con dirección a la salida de su cuarto. Estaba ya cerca de algo, o al menos, eso esperaba. Eran demasiadas coincidencias para que no fuera nada. Y eso era lo ultimo que era, nada, lo sabia muy dentro de si; puesto que eso mismo le motivaba a correr con viveza en dirección a la planta baja, siempre manteniendo una expresión determinada.

 _ **14:47 hrs, El bosque;**_

-¿Estas seguro que podremos con el enmascarado solos?- Preguntaba el gótico del grupo mientras se sobre esforzaba por ignorar el vibrar de su teléfono celular. Sabia que era su novia, pero no podía contarle de aquello. Sabia que, de hacerlo, las cosas se torcerían de una manera un tanto desagradables.

-Mas que estarlo. Es una obligación hacerlo.- Espetó el adolescente mientras pasaba levitando por encima de un montón de rocas, quería llegar lo mas rápido posible al lugar señalado, solamente para ir poniendo todas las piezas en su lugar.

-Pero, antes, uno solo de ellos nos dieron pelea a nosotros el día del pionero. Y eso que estaban Dipper y su tío acompañándonos. Ahorita mismo, ¿qué les impide no venir los dos a la vez para asegurarse que todo salga bien?- Marius también hacia notar un potente deje de nerviosismo; quizás por que al igual que a su amigo, el constante sonar de su celular comenzaba a crisparle los nervios con fuerza.

-No van a venir los dos. No lo hicieron antes, y no lo harán ahora que tienen una "ventaja" sobre nosotros.- Replico con un entendimiento de la guerra bastante concreto. Había leído de eso, y si él lo había hecho, seguramente un par de mentes criminales también sabrían y aplicarían la estrategia de la división de tropas para cubrir aun mas terreno del pensado.

-Dices eso. Pero aun así quieres que vengamos contigo.- Robbie había tocado un punto clave; o al menos, eso creyó al ver al albino frenarse en seco a mitad de su travesía por la extensa naturaleza del valle. El silencio gobernó por unos instantes, y él creía haberle ganado la discusión; mas, basto con que el chico se volteara ligeramente en su dirección mientras mostraba una mirada melancólica.

-Por que, cuando Dipper fue solo… Le borraron la memoria.- Contraataco con frialdad. Logrando que ambos acompañantes sintieran un gélido escalofrió en su espalda, tan fuerte, que inclusive se sintieron culpables de querer ir a defender directamente la mansión. Ninguno de ellos quería recordar lo acontecido recientemente, pero, era necesario para que cayeran en cuenta de la realidad que enfrentaban. Ir solo al bosque con la latente amenaza de los enmascarados era, sin lugar a dudas, una declaración de suicidio. Eso lo entendieron ese par en ese instante. En cambio, el chico Gleeful lo comprendió la noche pasada cuando llego a su habitación con el corazón corriéndole como loco. Había experimentado un potente miedo, no sabia del por que de ello, pero así le fue ocurrido; y por eso mismo, había entrado en cuenta de lo que significaba ir acompañado de alguien que cuidara de sus espaldas.

La naturaleza lentamente les envolvía y engullía para generar que ningún ruido que ellos produjesen, sonara por encima de los ruidos que ella misma generaba. Como si se tratase de una medida de prevención para lo que estaba por ocurrir; una posible pelea, batalla, riña. Como se quisiese ver, pero, el soleado día que les golpeaba con una que otra ventisca: les hacia saber que estaban próximos a enfrascarse en una fiera contienda.

 _ **15:20 hrs, Mansión;**_

-Diablos. ¿Dónde se habrá metido tu excéntrica hermana?- Preguntaba al aire mientras mantenía agarrado de la mano al muchacho de castaños cabellos. Habían ya perdido mucho tiempo gracias a las personas que se acercaban a ambos para platicar con el chico con el cual no paraba de hacer contacto visual en busca de que no presentara ningún dolor mental.

-No lo se. Pero, dudo poder resistir un poco mas.- Expresó mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Era un vaivén de dolor bastante molesto; dejando de lado la aflicción de la que era salvado, el hecho de sentir por unos momentos un fuerte dolor en su cráneo y después palpar la calma de la despreocupación; comenzaba a afectarle en mas de una manera.

-Vamos, Dipper, esfuérzate un poco mas, ¿si? Por mi…- Se acercó peligrosamente a él. Y aunque se pudiera mal interpretar aquello, no le importo. Buscaba que lo único que viera el joven fuera a ella: puesto que parecía ser lo único que lo calmaba. Estaban en ese momento junto a la puerta trasera del ostentoso lugar. Y tras darle un poco mas de fuerza al muchacho, procedieron con su deber, con la mirada escudriñaban cada rincón del patio en busca de aquellas personas que podían completar el rompecabezas, pero, ninguna de estas se encontraban presentes. Como si de repente hubieran quedado de acuerdo en irse a algún lugar en concreto. Ya los habían buscado en los lugares mas concurridos dentro de la mansión y fuera de la misma, pero nada. No aparecían por ningún lado.

-¿Pacifica? ¿Sucede algo?- Candy había aparecido de la nada, logrando que su amiga tuviera un sobre salto.

-¡Candy! ¡Por dios, me espantaste!- Solamente a ella, puesto que el muchacho a su lado parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia desde antes de que se anunciara.- Pero, que bien que apareces… ¿Sabes donde esta Mabel, o alguno de sus tíos?- El tiempo apremiaba, en su cabeza; una importante revelación estaba por hacerse presente, pero para ello, necesitaba una pieza de vital importancia. Una que solamente poseía la familia Pines.

-A-Ah… Si…- se mostro confundida, pero a juzgar por la reacción de la rubia, se concentro en lo que le pedía- Mabel en un momento viene. Ya que Ford y Stan nos llamaron al sótano para ver que casi se completaba la programación del artefacto creado por McGucket. Quien por cierto, parece ser que sigue durmiendo.- Intentaba calmarla con una voz suave; ya le había dado la respuesta a su pregunta; y la misma, no tardaría nada en llegar.

-B-Bien… Eso esta bien.- Los nervios los tenia completamente crispados, como si sintiera el tiempo correr en su contra. No sabia del por que de ello, pero no quería averiguarlo. Solamente deseaba dar con la misma respuesta que su amado.

-Hola Paz, ¿todo bien? Pareces lo-loca.- Se burlo una castaña que recientemente ingresaba a la fiesta acompañada por sus demás amigas y un hermano de una de ellas. Un pelirrojo de la misma edad y que compartía bastantes características con cierta leñadora.

-No hay tiempo para bromas de mal gusto, Mabs, necesito saber algo de inmediato.- Ordeno a la par en que soltaba al hermano de la misma y caminaba con dirección al grupo recién incorporado. Aunque, de manera completamente extraña, en ese preciso instante la música de fondo había cambiado súbitamente; puesto que dejo de ser fiestera a lo electrónica, y se había vuelto bastante romántica, como si fuera para parejas. A unos metros de distancia, el responsable; con una sonrisa bonachona, veía a los presentes del lugar con una mirada picara, insinuándoles lo que ya sabían que significaba todo ese escenario.

-Sea lo que sea. Supongo que puede esperar esta pieza.- El pelirrojo de pecas dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la rubia, tomándole de la mano mientras le miraba de manera coqueta.- ¿Me la permitiría?- Ella estaba a punto de negarse. Mas, de nueva cuenta algo empezó a suceder.

La mansión se vio envuelta por una enorme cúpula de varios colores y símbolos extraños. Mismos que se repetían a lo largo de las paredes y el suelo, como indicando la presencia de un increíble ser que otrora fue el mas temido para todo ese poblado. Nadie decía nada, solamente veían embobados aquel espectáculo. Obviamente, este mismo fue un evento que le obligo a la chica Northwest a voltear a su retaguardia; encontrando de lleno a un joven Dipper con la mirada agachada. Y que, tras unos segundos en donde el campo de fuerza tintineaba de manera errática, él se acerco a donde ella permanecía junto al chico Corduroy.

-Suéltala.- Ordenó en un potente susurro que les helo la sangre a mas de uno. Ella por otro lado, respondió zafando su mano de la del osado muchacho que le pidió bailar, para después, ponerse en el camino del chico que, con una lentitud desquiciante, se acercaba.

-Dipper. ¿Qué te sucede?- Le pregunto una vez teniéndole cerca, pero este solamente respondió alzando la mirada para verla con un poco de ira. Misma que se desvaneció en cuanto aprecio el rostro de ella ensombrecido por el miedo; miedo que le generaba el ver como el chico que le gustaba tenia un ojo de su color natural, y el otro; de una tonalidad carmesí.-"Esos ojos no te pertenecen."- Susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que ella y él escucharan esas palabras. El campo de fuerza desapareció tan rápido como se hizo presente. Varias personas del lugar se encontraba confundía al igual que asombrada, mientras que, otros pocos admiraban la escena suscitada entre ambos adolescentes. Misma que había culminado en el chico de cabellos castaños arrodillado frente a la chica rubia mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos. Buscando calmar un potente dolor. Uno tan fuerte, que ya no desaparecía ni con verla a ella. Ella, quien rápidamente corrió en su auxilio; le sujeto de los hombros mientras buscaba hacer, de alguna manera, que su pesar cesara.- Dipper. Dipper, mírame.- No lograba llamar su atención ni conseguir que hiciera lo que pedía. Las cosas habían traspasado el limite establecido, y eso lo tenia muy bien presente el muchacho.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Ford llegaba acompañado de Stan al patio, parecían cansados al igual que faltos de aire. Sin embargo, dejaron eso aun lado al ver a su sobrino en el suelo con una chica cerca de él buscando frenar su dolor. Pero, era demasiado, no se podía hacer mas.

Su mente estaba en un estado completamente errático. No sabia que estaba sucediendo, pero se sentía en el borde de un profundo abismo oscuro. Tenia miedo, consternación, pesar, dolor; tantas cosas para solamente un par de palabras que le fueron susurradas débilmente. Y lo único que deseaba hacer, era irse de ahí. Lo suficientemente rápido como para que nadie le persiguiera, solamente, quería huir del dolor. Mismo deseo que hizo realidad a la brevedad. Se puso de pie lo mas rápido que le fue posible, y sin impórtale las voces de las personas que le pedían detenerse, corrió: empleó todas sus fuerzas para eso, no le importaba nada mas que escapar de ese lugar.

-¡Pacifica! ¡Ve tras él!- Mabel deseaba ir tras de su hermano, pero esa acción no le correspondía a nadie mas que a su amiga. Misma que tardo un poco en espabilar. Eran muchas las cosas que estaban sucediendo, su mente no procesaba tan rápido como quería, menos aun; si actuaba sin considerar nada mas que hacer lo que le pedían. Pero, así eran las cosas en ese momento, debía de hacerlo. Y lo hizo, corrió tras de él, no le perdería de vista, de eso dependían las cosas por algún extraño motivo.

Primero, el interior de la mansión; el recorrerlo fue bastante mas simple de lo que pensó; inclusive, recogió la mochila del chico al momento de pasar por su estudio; ya que esta permanecía tirada justo enfrente del mismo como si alguien lo hubiera puesto a propósito ahí para que la pudiera alcanzar con solo estirarse un poco. Además de eso, solamente le basto el esquivar a las personas que se encontraban en su camino para que este mismo fuese mas sencillo de realizar. Después, el patio delantero, algo complicado con su calzado, pero aun así, el chico enfrente suyo no le llevaba una gran ventaja. Agradecía que se encontrase adolorido, ya que, de estar sin dolor alguno, le hubiera dejado muy atrás desde el inicio; aunque, tras unos segundos, las cosas se pusieron de un matiz completamente distinto. El exterior de la residencia, colina abajo; era una manera bastante peligrosa de realizar una carrera, pero; y tras un largo suspiro de resignación, aun así la realizó. No quería dejarle solo. No a él. No ahora.

 _ **16:00 hrs, Kilometro y medio al Suroeste;**_

-Así que, por esa razón te ves como Zombi, ¿eh?- El chico vizconde no pudo evitar la burla en contra de su amigo. Estaba recargado en un árbol mientras maniobraba su espada en busca de calentar un poco; solamente para prepararse. No sabia realmente si iba a pasar algo, pero sus entrañas le aseguraban un hecho. Pelearía. Eso era seguro.

-Muy gracioso, Marius. Si, se que fue un poco extremista: Pero, al menos logre alcanzar un nuevo nivel en el control de la magia.- Replicaba el albino mientras permanecía suspendido a un metro del suelo en posición de loto.

-Viejo, realizaste un conjuro bastante pesado durante toda la noche. ¿No crees que la palabra "extremista" ya no aplica para lo que hiciste?- Robbie le daba mantenimiento a su arma mientras agudizaba su oído en busca de algún peligro potencial. Quien sabe, quizás todas esas noches cazando zombis y demás carroñeros le habían servido de algo al final.

-Como sea. Aplique o no. No importa, lo que importa es que estén listos para tomar sus puestos de pelea. ¿Quedo claro?- Abría solamente un ojo para ver a sus acompañantes; aunque estos solamente le contestaron con una amplia sonrisa cómplice. Ahora estaban mas que metidos en ese asunto; lo único que les quedaba, era realizar lo que se les pedía de la mejor manera posible.- Bien. Entonces, ya que es así. Mentalícense.- Nunca estaba de mas decirlo, debían prepararse mentalmente para lo que sea que pudiera ocurrir, ya sea, una simple ronda de guardia sin nada interesante que sucediera; o una fiera pelea que les costaría a mas de uno algún hueso roto. Sin importar cual fuera el destino que escogieron, lo cambiarían a su favor, de alguna u otra forma lo harían. De eso dependía sus vidas.

 _ **16:27 hrs, Un parque en la zona residencial;**_

Estaba con un potente dolor de cabeza. Uno tan fuerte, que parecía que hasta el sonido de la brisa veraniega le afligía aun mas, además de lograr incrementarlo con mucho pesar. No sabia que era lo que estaba sucediéndole, pero tenia demasiado miedo para pensar de manera concreta en ello; las visiones que se presentaban delante suyo ya no parecían ser de sus recuerdos, si no, mas bien de sus pesadillas. Se estaba volviendo loco en ese lugar. Sin mencionar que, su migraña le impedía levantarse y correr aun mas: solamente hasta ahí fue capaz de huir con inutilidad.

Estaba al borde del colapso. La ansiedad, el miedo, el dolor, la tristeza, la confusión: todas emociones negativas, se presentaban ante él con la única finalidad de generarle aun mas angustia y odio a si mismo. ¿Por qué no podía dar con las respuestas que quería? ¿Por qué las cosas eran tan difíciles? ¿Por qué había huido de la gente que le podía salvar? No lo sabia. No tenia las respuestas; lo único que tenia a su alcance, eran las cosas que sus manos podían tocar, siendo estas… Su propia cabeza, el pasto en el cual estaba arrodillado… y una cálida mano. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante lo ultimo; como pudo, alzo su rostro hacia el frente, encontrándose de esa manera con la misma chica. Aquella, que por alguna extraña razón, le veía con determinación.

-Es hora de que recuerdes las cosas. Dipper.- Ordeno firmemente. Y mientras se ponía de rodillas para estar a su altura, en ningún momento le despego los ojos de encima. Un par de azules gemas que demostraban una tenacidad ferviente al igual que un sinfín de emociones.

-P-Pero…- Casi no podía hablar, mas, ella le daba fuerzas por alguna razón. Fuerzas suficientes, para realizar cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

-Nada. No harás nada. Nada, mas que pensar, que estamos en tu estudio… es de noche… La luz del candelabro encima nuestro nos ilumina tenuemente, y tu… te acercas a mi lentamente…- Susurraba ella mientras realizaba dicha acción. Tenia la mochila del joven cruzándole por el pecho y dejada caer sobre el lado izquierdo de su cadera. Estaba tranquila, casi hasta en paz interior; por otro lado, él. Él era un manojo de nervios, algo así como una bomba a punto de explotar por la presión que sentía.

-¿S-Segura que… E-Esto ayudará?- Escéptico, le pregunto ello mientras la veía acercarse cada vez mas… Y mientras lo hacia, él cerraba los ojos en respuesta.

-Shhhh…- le silencio a pocos centímetros de su rostro- Recuerda… que en esa ocasión, me estabas diciendo sobre como recuperar la memoria.- Fue lo ultimo que se logro pronunciar. Ya que, los labios de ambos permanecían ocupados al estarse estrechando entre si con bastante pasión. Un beso dado y recibido al instante, como si fuera normal; natural, entre ellos dos. Y mientras ella saboreaba el dulzor de besarle con pasión: él revivía la experiencia descrita. Aquella en la que ambos permanecían en el estudio mencionado y llevaban a cabo, una acción distinta a la que acababa de ocurrir.

-E-En esa ocasión…- susurro por lo bajo al acabar de besarse, les faltaba el aliento; pero por realizar esa encantadora unión- T-Te mordí la oreja, no te bese… Al menos, no cuando quería regresarte la memoria.- Se burlo de manera espontanea. No sabia a que iba, pero las cosas comenzaban a volver poco a poco a pesar de que el dolor en su cabeza no disminuía ni siquiera levemente.

-D-Dipper… ¿Acaso… tu…?- Se mostraba feliz, pero las manos del muchacho le sacaron de su felicidad por un momento. Ya que la atrajo a su cuerpo con demasiada rapidez, tanta que ni siquiera le fue posible ponerse en una posición menos incomoda.

-N-No, aun no, pero poco a poco regresan algunas cosas. No se que tanto recuerdo…- expresaba con un poco de nerviosismo; seguía con el dolor y no sabia si era peor o mejor que se encontrase recordando todo en ese instante; ya que hacia las cosas, sin lugar a dudas, mas difíciles para él.

-S-Supongo que, es suficiente…- susurro en su oído, no sabia por que; pero la sensación de estar siendo vigilada le provocaba ser aun mas precavida- D-Dipper… Necesito saber… ¿Qué ocurrió hace tres años, el día que se abrió el portal que les permitió traer a Ford a esta dimensión?- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, no sabia si seria capaz de recordar algo sobre el caso, así que prefirió que fuera lo mas cercano a un buen recuerdo.

-¿Hace tres años?- susurro la pregunta mientras intentaba ver a través de todas esas imágenes que le eran presentadas de forma simultanea- S-Stan quería abrir la maquina a nuestras espaldas… pero… L-Los agentes del gobierno casi lo detienen…- No lo veía todo, le era imposible hacerlo a través de tanta información que le era mostrada.

-¿Agentes del gobierno?- Ya los había escuchado antes por la anécdota que le conto en una de esas veces que hablaron hasta quedarse dormidos, pero nunca habían sido descritos a fondo.

-S-Si… L-Los agentes… Trigger y Powers fueron quienes encarcelaron a Stan por creer que estaba haciendo un arma apocalíptica.- Al susurrar aquello, el agarre en la muchacha se intensifico; lo suficiente para que pareciera un abrazo de parte de un moribundo que no dejaba de tener un fuerte dolor. Nada se escuchaba, ni tampoco parecía estar sucediendo nada mas que eso; un simple abrazo. O al menos, así lo parecía para cierta persona que se escondía entre las sombras del pueblo; siempre ayudado por sus ropas negras como la noche. Las cosas estaban saliendo tal cual como fueron predichas por su compañero, y en ese instante, sabia perfectamente que su verdadera labor estaba por comenzar; mas aun, al ver que chico se ponía de pie de manera apresurada y corría de nueva cuenta. Huyendo de la muchacha que se quedo detrás con expresión dolida e impotente.

- _No puedes hacer nada niña, ríndete. Él esta perdido._ \- Pensó poco antes de empezar a caminar tras del muchacho: en todo momento, resguardándose en el anonimato de su mascara de ogro color azul. Le dio la espalda sin pensarlo dos veces, ella no le era importante, de hecho, a quien no debía de perderle la vista era al joven que; al parecer, seguía sin recordar nada.

Por otro lado, Pacifica se había quedado en el parque; arrodillada y con su mirada oculta detrás de su fleco; el cual, usaba para ocultar a la perfección que se encontraba mirando al callejón donde se podía llegar a divisar una silueta de un hombre. Ahora las cosas tenían completo sentido para su persona; y de hecho, un plan estaba trazado de tal manera, que le seria imposible a cualquiera el frenarla. Lo sabia a la perfección, y no existía algo que le hiciera pensar lo contrario: tanto así, que incluso se dio un minuto mas del requerido para comenzar a trabajar. Se puso de pie al mismo tiempo en que una fuerte briza le pegaba y trataba de desacomodar sus dorados cabellos que permanecían resguardados bajo esa peculiar gorra de pino que usaba, misma prenda que acomodó ligeramente antes de comenzar a caminar con dirección al museo.

Sus pasos eran decididos y precisos, el andar de los mismos entraba en una categoría de rapidez que fácilmente se confundiría con correr despacio. Claro que, solamente actuaba de esa manera en especial; por que, muy dentro de ella, a pesar de contar ya con las respuestas que quería, necesitaba realizar todo de una manera veloz y precisa. Tanto así, que no le importo chocar de hombro con un chico de la calle.

-Perdón.- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a ver al joven que había golpeado por accidente.

-No, discúlpame tu a… mi…- Fue demasiado tarde, al parecer ella tenia demasiada prisa como para notar siquiera que él estaba ofreciendo sus disculpas. Claro que, dicho acto no le importo en lo mas mínimo, solamente se acomodo su suéter de tortuga color negro y regresó a su andar. Una de sus manos estaba libre, pero la otra tenia algo peculiar; algo que, a pesar de estarlo ocultando, resaltaba fácilmente. Una marioneta de abeja.

 _ **16:54 hrs, Kilometro y medio al Suroeste;**_

Gideon no cesaba de encontrarse en posición de meditación. Su concentración era máxima, pero aun así, sentía claramente unos pasos acercándose a su posición, aunque, a pesar de eso; continuaba con los parpados cerrados. Debía de usar toda su concentración para el escenario que estaba por ser creado: uno en el que agradecía fervientemente el hecho de que sus amigos estuvieran a su lado.

-Vaya… Vaya… ¿Pero mira nada mas, a quien tenemos aquí? ¿El pequeño niño Gleeful?- Una voz ligeramente mayor a la que esperaba. Como si se tratase de alguien con varios años de experiencia; y con una potente complicación a demostrar expresión alguna. Su tonó al hablar parecía aburrido, serio. Le fue imposible retener aun mas las ganas de abrir sus parpados y voltear a verle; era sin lugar a dudas, uno de sus enemigos.

-Te recordaba mas… elocuente y alegre…- Expresó el muchacho al momento de descender mientras desactivaba su conjuro de canalización de energía. Sus músculos se tensaron, la respiración se le acelero al igual que su ritmo cardiaco; no lo podía evitar, se encontraba nervioso de tener, delante suya, al enmascarado de rojo yacía parado en seco a metros de distancia. Aunque, ahora parecía mucho mas peligroso de lo que su amigo castaño les había contado días atrás.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Hay días buenos, y días malos… Hoy por ejemplo… Pensaba realmente que nadie vendría aquí por estar metidos con… la delicadeza del chico Pines. Pero, oh sorpresa, parece ser que soy ahora yo quien debe cinco dólares…- Eso ultimo no tenia sentido alguno para el albino.

- _"¿Ahora soy yo quien debe cinco dólares?"_ \- Reformuló mentalmente el ex adivino mientras apretaba las manos en forma de puño. Las cosas se habían torcido mas de lo que ya estaban, no lo podía negar: y, en ese instante, con esa declaración, daba por sentado que algo mas estaba sucediendo.- Al parecer cambian de mascaras cuando se les pega la gana…- Susurro para sus adentros mientras se preparaba para lo que sea que fuera a pasar.

-¿Dijiste algo, mocoso?- Parecía enojado de verle ahí. Y no lo culpaba, prácticamente estaban estropeando sus planes al irse a parar en ese punto del bosque en concreto.

-Nada que te importe, anciano.- Le devolvió la cortesía con un gesto de asco hacia su persona. Claro que, al hacerlo, generó que el sujeto empezara a caminar nuevamente en su dirección. Primero, pasos lentos, después, comenzaron a volverse cada vez mas rápidos: ninguno de los dos supo muy bien cuando fue que comenzó a ser una carrera. Menos aun, cuando el albino volvía a levitar en el aire, pero ahora; llevándose consigo varias ramas de buen grosor afiladas por una punta.

Sabían lo que estaba por ocurrir, mas, su intención no era frenarse. Aunque él pelease contra un niño. Ni aunque él pelease contra un criminal que no había dudado en matar personas inocentes: ninguno se detendría en esa, una contienda férrea. Claro que, era el muchacho quien tenia la ventaja por estar por encima de su oponente, solamente le bastaba con lanzar los objetos que hacia levitar en contra del sujeto. Obviamente, este se mostraba bastante acomodado a la situación; por lo que le fue bastante sencillo esquivar con lo que le amenazaban.

El chico estaba alzado en el aire por unos diez metros quizás, pero aun así sentía el esfuerzo de encontrarse arremetiendo en contra de una persona tan hábil que esquivaba sus armas improvisadas con bastante naturalidad. Inclusive parecía acróbata de circo; ya que, bastaba con que girara sobre si mismo, que se agachara, que saltara hacia atrás para caer sobre sus manos y volver a saltar. Para el sujeto con el cual tenia ese enfrentamiento, aquello no podía ser mas fácil.

-¿Sucede algo? Pensé que me habías dicho anciano…- Se jactó este. O al menos, así lo pensaba, era difícil saberlo cuando usaba el mismo tonó de voz para todas sus oraciones. Claro que, esa situación solamente era para que el tiempo avanzara.

-¿No lo estas? Se escucha que si… digo, ese tonó de voz no lo tendría alguien joven.- Hizo conversación solamente para que su atención fuera completamente centrada en él e ignorara por completo al pelirrojo que yacía oculto entre la maleza.

-Para tu información, nací con un impedimento que me hace una persona inexpresiva.- Se defendió poco antes de lanzar una patada alta en contra de una de las estacas que iban directamente a su cabeza. Tenia todo bajo control, por lo que le pareció buena idea lucirse un poco con sus movimientos, tanto sus patadas, como sus puñetazos. Aunque, le fue imposible resistirse a la tentación de sacar de sus ropas un filoso cuchillo que tenia bastante parentesco con el que uso en contra del joven Dipper. Por supuesto que, en esa ocasión, lo uso en contra de su amigo. El pelirrojo que había salido de entre la maleza con su espada desenfundada y lanzando una estocada que él respondió con un movimiento de su brazo derecho, en descendente, para que el ataque pasara de largo y el muchacho quedara con una notoria aproximación a él.- Nos volvemos a ver, chico.- Expreso guturalmente al mismo tiempo en que lanzo un puñetazo al estomago del muchacho. Pero, para su pesar, este logro retroceder a tiempo para esquivarlo. Mas, no le fue posible prestarle real atención a ese detalle, tuvo que lanzar un golpe en horizontal y una tapada alta para romper los objetos con los que le amenazaban.

No tuvo descanso en cuanto vio realizado aquello; puesto que, un descendente en diagonal por parte de la hoja de acero que el chico blandía le obligo a alzar su cuchillo mientras que reforzaba la defensa que este brindaba con el dorso de su mano izquierda. El joven Austriaco parecía no querer detenerse ahí, puesto que no dudo en lazar muchos mas ataques en su contra. Desde arriba, desde abajo; una fuerte estocada que tomó impulso desde la zona de sus costillas; todas esas maniobras eran difíciles de esquivar para él, al menos, con un arma tan corta como lo era un simple cuchillo de caza. Estaba comenzando a ser rodeado, lo tenia bastante en claro desde que vio una de las ramas el rozar de manera amenazante su mascara. Pero, su des fortunio no terminaba ahí, lo supo al instante en que un potente ardor; acompañado de un tronido seco, se hiciera presente en su palma derecha. Obligándole a soltar su arma. Miro a todos lados con un deje de preocupación bastante notorio, no sabia de donde había salido aquello, pero le estaba obligando a tomar bastante distancia de su oponente que usaba una técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo gracias a que, el seco tronido seguía indicándole que; aun le estaban disparando.

Sus pasos hicieron tronar unas cuantas ramas en el suelo, pero, logro ponerse en una zona ligeramente segura para él. Al menos, lo suficiente como para que pudiera voltear a ver su herida de la mano: un pequeño agujero en el guante de la misma y obviamente en esta era de lo que se trataba su ardor. Le habían disparado. Eso era mas que seguro; y dicha seguridad aumento al momento de encontrarse con su situación actual. Rodeándole en formación triangular, el chico Gleeful le miraba amenazante mientras hacia levitar unas cuantas estacas; el joven Fundshauser en cambio, permanecía con pose de esgrima de asalto, listo para volver a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra en busca de herirle de gravedad; por otro lado, y quien completaba la formación al evitar que volviera por donde vino, el chico Valentino se encontraba ahora detrás de un árbol caído con su rifle de aire siendo recargado. Si, si existía una razón para que se pudiera dar ese descanso, era por que él aun no estaba listo para continuar.

Respiro de manera profunda. La situación pintaba mal para él en ese preciso instante. Así que, de sus ropajes extrajo dos nuevas armas; ambos cuchillos largos de caza, prefería usar estos, a verse obligado a mostrar su As bajo la manga. La tensión en el ambiente poco a poco acrecentaba, la luz del sol se mostraba cada vez mas de amarillenta, a tener un pequeño tono rojizo, debían de ser apenas las cinco de la tarde. Pero aun así, parecía que las cosas no se darían como él pensaba. Necesitaba pasar al plan B.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la cascada cercana a la cueva de los Hombre-Tauro;**_

Hasta ahí había podido correr nuevamente. Su cabeza procesaba demasiada información para tan poco tiempo, le dolía, y la sangre de su nariz ahora no se detenía. Sabia que irse por ese sendero en especifico no le traería nada bueno, pero aun así, debía de alejar al sujeto lo mas que podía de la chica rubia. De Pacifica. Pasos resonaron a sus espaldas, la hora había llegado. Se limpio como pudo la roja sustancia que emanaba de sus fosas nasales y se puso de pie mientras miraba el borde del abismo en el cual estaba de pie. Había hecho una buena elección unas horas atrás, las botas sin duda le ayudaron; mas aun, al estar de pie dentro del rio que había en ese bosque. La corriente no era capaz de hacerle caer, pero, sabia perfectamente que ese mismo detalle era cuestión de tiempo.

-Niño… Es peligroso estar tan cerca de la orilla.- Una voz varonil se hizo presente a sus espaldas, parecía tratarse de un hombre de mediana edad; cosa extraña, ya que era un color de mascara distinto al que recordaba.

-Oh… ¿En serio? ¿Agente Trigger?- Su mente le permitió esclarecerse lo suficiente mientras veía desde ese alto lugar, el hermoso valle de Gravity Falls. Mismo escenario que aprecio solamente por unos segundos, hasta que se volteo al hombre a sus espaldas. Un sujeto, vestido con ropas negras, tanto guantes, como botas; y obviamente, la gabardina con la capucha, dentro de la cual, resaltaba esa mascara de ogro.

-Vaya, al parecer ya me recuerdas.- Se burlo de manera infantil e irritante, poco antes de alzar una mano a su rostro y quitar del mismo, esa decoración que, en ese instante, se había vuelto inútil. Al hacerlo, se mostro un rostro bastante bien cuidado y que bien lo haría pasar por un hombre apuesto de color de piel clara y cabello castaño claro; casi rayando con el rubio.

-No completamente, pero, si lo suficiente. Aunque, dudo que hayas venido hasta aquí por que querías ver que no saltara.- Tragó en seco al decir eso ultimo, empezaba a sudar mientras sentía claramente como un nudo en su estomago se hacia presente de una manera desgarradora, sus músculos se tensaban y a su parecer, todos sus sentidos comenzaron a agudizarse. Mas aun, al verle extraer de su gabardina, una nueve milímetros que daba pintas de estar bien cuidada además de cargada con una bala en la recamara.

-Oh, todo lo contrario muchacho. Quiero asegurarme que saltes.- Enfilo el arma en contra del chico; logrando que este alzara las manos mientras daba ligeros pasos hacia atrás; hasta, claro, llegar al borde de una manera bastante peligrosa.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Digo, son mis últimos instantes de vida, ¿no crees que deberías de darme la oportunidad de saber una ultima cosa?- Pedía mientras sentía como si el tiempo fuera mas lento a lo usual, el nerviosismo era increíblemente grande. Pero no por ello se debía de desconcentrar y perder la visión de lo que debía de hacer; aunque, la tartamudez de su voz le hacia creer a su asaltante que tenia las de ganar. Y aunque así fuese, no debía de dejarse llevar.

-Habla. Te daré esa oportunidad.- Se notaba confiado en su victoria. ¿Y como no lo estaría? Se encontraba a cinco metros de distancia del chico mientras tenia la postura de tiro de lejos. No importaba que tan ágil fuese el muchacho, la única forma que tenia para huir de él, era si daba un paso mas hacia atrás. Y aunque intensase pelear o resistirse; inclusive si intentaba realizar un conjuro mágico o alquimia, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, estaba acabado el chico.

-¿Soy la ultima presa del día?- Su cordura se mezclaba con el dolor y las alucinaciones que tenia. Bien podría tratarse de la ultima pregunta de su vida; pero, no la quería dejar sin contestar.

-Je. Sabes bien que… no… Tu hermana espera en la mansión.- De repente todo se había vuelto claro, como si el desorden que tenia dentro de la cabeza fueran un montón de agujas que se alinearon al tener un imán enfrente. Todo para él cobro un sentido, un propósito; por lo que, con mirada fría; enfrento a su rival.

-No se saldrán con la suya.- Declaro. Y sin dejarle tiempo a hablar, pego un salto hacia atrás; desconcertando al sujeto que tenia delante, y que, al ver dicha acción. Tardó unos segundos en procesar la información, misma que, al llegar a su cabeza, lo único que le fue posible hacer. Fue, dar unos cuantos pasos en dirección del borde de la cascada, se asomó con ligereza, y tras unos segundos de ver únicamente el fluir del agua, y el fuerte ruido que hacia esta al impactar con las rocas del fondo, se dio cuenta que. El chico ya no era una amenaza para él. Sonrió con malicia y tras una ligera carcajada, comenzó a caminar colina abajo. Aun debía de hacer una cosas mas en todo ese día tan errático.

 _ **En ese instante, en el interior de la Cabaña del Misterio;**_

Un portal de color verdoso se abrió en el sótano del lugar, la electricidad inundo de ruido el lugar al igual que dicha anomalía proporcionaba de luz a todos los rincones de ese oscuro sitio. La puerta entre planos se había abierto en el mismo lugar en el que anteriormente se encontraba un portal creado artificialmente por componentes alienígenas. Y de este mismo, salía un integrante de la familia Pines. Solamente que, ahora lo hacia un adolescente y no un anciano.

Dipper cayo de bruces al suelo mientras intentaba que la conciencia no se le fuera de entre las manos: cosa extraña, ya que lo único que le escapo de estas, fue la pequeña piedra de color verdosa que horas atrás había sabido de su existencia gracias a su propio diario. Pero eso no era lo que importaba en si, si no que, se sentía cansado, exhausto y con muy poca capacidad de moverse. Y no sabia si era malo, o bueno, ya que el encontrarse en esa situación tan peculiar le permitía mantener su cabeza libre de todo dolor y exceso de información. De hecho, estaba por quedarse dormido, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía; o mejor dicho, su propia voluntad de lo impedía. Le obligaba a ponerse de pie, a continuar, a caminar, a correr con dirección al próximo lugar que debía atender. Era imposible para él dejar aun lado tal responsabilidad como la era salvar a tantas personas importantes. Si, era eso, lo supo desde el momento en que vio la cantidad de gente que acudía a ayudarle; a querer que sus recuerdos volviesen, y, en ese instante. Mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, solamente lo corroboraba. Todas esas personas tan amigables que le sonreían y alentaban. Todas ellas que se preocupaban por su bienestar. Todas, estaban en peligro, y debía de acudir a salvarlas. A como de lugar. Empezó a caminar mientras arrastraba los pies, su avance era lento, pero constante.

Atravesó la primera puerta del lugar, una que le llevo a un laboratorio bastante peculiar y en el cual, debajo de una lámpara que estaba en un escritorio, había un tipo de arma fuera de lo común. No pareciera que esta disparara balas, o al menos, que disparara de forma directa algo; pero, la forma del par de metales que sobresalían del cañón, le decían que su función le ayudaría en su travesía. No sabia quien la había puesto ahí, pero sin lugar a dudas se lo agradecía con fuerza. Mas aun, cuando se la puso entre el pantalón y su espalda baja; cosa que le dio aun mas motivación para seguir de frente ante todo. Aunque, no quería perder mucho tiempo ahí; de hecho, no sabia por que había ido a parar a ese lugar en primera instancia, pero, por alguna razón, al pensar en un lugar seguro donde nadie podría hacerle daño: la imagen llegó a su cabeza por si sola. Negó mentalmente todo, sus recuerdos nuevamente asaltaban su cabeza sin consideración alguna. Pero, no era momento de recordar, no aun. No, definitivamente, no. Debía de ignorar esas imágenes traslucidas que se hacían presentes a su lado.

La imagen de un niño de doce años jugando con un anciano de seis dedos a un juego de mesa bastante complicado; se hizo presente a su derecha mientras caminaba con dirección a la segunda puerta. Cerca de la cual, se mostraba ahora a dos niños discutiendo fervientemente sobre algo en particular; una de los dos niños parecía confundida, mientras que el otro se mostraba molesto por alguna razón. No importó, llegó al ascensor y ahí nada se hizo presente. Sabia que le aguardaba un largo camino, pero aun así debía prevalecer. Era su deber. Uno que, se puso él mismo sobre los hombros.

 _ **17:48 hrs; Kilometro y medio al Suroeste;**_

Robbie yacía en cuclillas frente aun árbol mientras que, en este mismo; Marius permanecía recargado en busca de querer frenar el sangrado que tenia sobre su hombro derecho y que frenaba con su palma izquierda. Claro que, con la mano del brazo herido, aun empuñaba su centelleante arma en busca de querer regresar a la contienda; aunque, el mayor se lo impedía.

Por otro lado, Gideon aun se encontraba levitando a unos cuantos metros. Mas, permanecía sudando a cantaros mientras mostraba una herida ligeramente profunda en su mejilla izquierda. Sus fuerzas estaban cerca de desaparecer por completo de su cuerpo; lo único que mantenía aun en el campo de pelea, era el hecho de que su contrincante aun estaba dispuesto de pelear con fervencia.

Un sujeto, que por cierto, se mantenía expectante desde en medio de ambos adolescentes, manteniendo sus dos armas en cada mano. Una con una sustancia carmesí corriendo por el filo; y la otra, quebrada por la mitad de manera impactante para su propia perspectiva. Aunque, eso no le causaba tanto asombro como el hecho de que su mascara ahora contaba con una grieta bastante pronunciada; en la zona del entrecejo.

El silencio del lugar era solamente roto por las respiraciones agitadas de todos. Quienes permanecían expectantes a lo que sea que pasara; mas, no importase que ruido los envolviera, ellos no se movían de su lugar a no ser que vieran una apertura en alguno de ellos. Sin embargo, eso paso por alto para el chico de rojos cabellos; quien no deparo en ningún momento de romper la camisa que llevaba puesta para hacerse un torniquete en el hombro.

-Amigo. Dudo que esa sea una buena idea.- El gótico buscaba que frenase, pero no podía apartar la mirada del enemigo enfrente suyo; quien parecía estar actuando raro, dado que se encontraba colocando un par de dedos en su oído derecho.

-No. Quiero volver a la pelea. No puedo dejar que tu y Gideon peleen solos contra ese demente.- Muy difícilmente se ponía de pie mientras se recargaba en su espada; buscando un punto de donde apoyarse.

-Marius, tu ya peleaste demasiado. Fuiste quien mas batalla dio. Ahora siéntate y procura no perder mas sangre. Buscaremos acabar lo mas pronto posible.- El joven Gleeful frenaba los pasos de su amigo con palabras desesperadas; no deseaba verle caer ni nada por el estilo; pero se estaba esforzando demasiado para algo de lo que podrían encargarse los dos. O al menos, eso esperaba.

-Ni siquiera se molesten. Mocosos.- El sujeto de mascara Roja dio un giro de eventos bastante inesperado.- Paso al plan B. Si sigo con lo mismo, ustedes terminaran muertos y ni siquiera podre llevar a cabo la invocación. Mejor, vayan a curar al Varón de Austria, no vaya a ser que su vida peligre.- Se desvió, empezó a caminar con dirección al pueblo, pasando de largo de los jóvenes muchachos, mismos que se vieron insultados por aquella declaración. Tanto, que el chico Valentino no dudo en disparar en la parte trasera de su rodilla derecha; logrando de esta forma que cojeara levemente antes de que otro de los jóvenes intensase lastimarle con su espada. Misma que paso por su flanco izquierdo a milímetros de su mascara; pero que aun así, se llevo un trozo de la tela negra que envolvía su cuerpo.

Y, para rematar, estuvo a un segundo de quedar envuelto en la magia para levitar del albino. Quien parecía querer apresarlo. Mas, le basto con dar un par de saltos fuera de su rango de ataque para que este mismo no surtiera efecto en su persona: lo había estudiado desde aquella vez en el tejado del pueblo. Sabia que, quizás con los objetos inanimados no tenia un rango de efecto, pero, en los seres vivos, si que lo tenia. No era capaz de apresarlo hasta un rango mínimo. Y ahora, estaba fuera de el.

-Sera mejor que no nos subestimes.- Le plantaban cara los tres adolescentes. Tenia que admitirlo, tenían muy buenos ideales. Además, de una voluntad muy fuerte. Pero, él se tenia que ir de ahí en ese preciso momento.

-No los subestimo. Solamente les di una oportunidad. Pero, en vista que no la desean aprovechar…- Con lentitud se quito el guante de la mano izquierda. Aunque, para dicha acción; primero tuvo que soltar su arma rota. Mas, uno de los muchachos no le dejaría la oportunidad de seguirlos menos preciando; ya que, sin dudarlo dos segundos. Robbie disparo a esta misma mano en cuanto la vio desprotegida.- Arg…- Gruño por lo bajo mientras se doblaba para si mismo y resguardaba entre sus dedos, la extremidad herida.

-Te sugiero que no intentes nada tonto.- Espetó el pelinegro mientras le veía con rabia. Su amigo mas próximo al enemigo estaba listo para volver a pelear, pero, el que aun seguía sin tocar el suelo, notó algo extraño en como se había doblado su contrincante.

-No escucho sangre caer.- Susurro con ligero temor mientras le veía. Pero, fue demasiado tarde, al momento en que el hombre se irguió, trajo consigo una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Parecida a la vez en que su amigo de apellido Pines realizó una transmutación para detener al Golem Gigante de piedra. Pero, en esta ocasión, las cosas eran un tanto diferentes. El suelo comenzó a quebrarse, los arboles caían de manera estrepitosa. Y mientras los chicos que tenían los pies en la tierra daban señas de estar por caer por la fuerza de aquel temblor, el criminal que lo había provocado estaba huyendo entre los arboles.

Gideon lo pensó bastante, o quizás no. De hecho, no supo en que momento se coloco detrás de sus amigos y les hizo levitar por encima del suelo. Dejándoles ver que, muy por encima del terreno, se podía apreciar bastante bien la destrucción del mismo con bastantes cráteres en la tierra y arboles caídos en varios lugares.

-Wow. Viejo. Gracias… s-si no nos hubieras salvado… Ahorita mismo ese lugar seria nuestra tumba.- Ciertamente, parecía un paraje donde una guerra fue librada. Aunque, esto solamente había sido causado por un solo hombre. Uno con conocimientos bastante peligrosos para las personas normales.

-Ni lo menciones.- Pidió con naturalidad mientras comenzaba a levitar por encima del lugar en busca de algún punto donde fuera seguro descender. Había pasado a lo mucho un minuto desde que ese sujeto obro de aquella manera: mas que suficiente para perderse entre la naturaleza del lugar y huir con dirección a otro lugar para llevar a cabo su "plan B".

Pasaron así unos cuantos segundos, hasta que vieron posible bajar cerca de un pequeño claro en el bosque. Y al bajar en este para descansar, los tres suspiraron. No sabían si de alivio por salir con vida de esa situación; o de pesadez por no haber podido capturar a su oponente. Ni siquiera se lo preguntaron entre ellos, puesto que prefirieron mejor atender otras necesidades.

Unos mas que otras. Ya que, mientras que Gideon buscaba la manera de tratar lo mejor posible las heridas del joven Austriaco, Robbie se concentraba en otra cosa un poco menos, interesante para los demás. Revisar su celular. Cosa demasiado trivial para su situación actual; claro que, eso pensaban los otros dos muchachos, hasta que el tercero les llamo la atención.

-Oigan, chicos. No encuentran a Dipper.- Esa declaración fue, tan fuera de lugar; que prácticamente hizo que el chico Gleeful apretara de mas el vendaje que se encontraba haciéndole a su amigo pelirrojo; generando que este gimiera por el dolor.

 _ **18:30 hrs, En el pueblo;**_

Ya estaba ahí, de pie, enfrente de la estatua del Fundador. Su mascara comenzaba a causarle un poco de calor en esa tarde de verano; nunca antes la había usado por tanto tiempo. Menos aun, en el día. Estaba esperando desde hacia unos cuantos minutos a que su compañero apareciese, pero este, a penas y le había contestado su llamada de radio. Cosa que, comenzaba a molestarle, a impacientarle mejor dicho. Claro que, eso fue hasta que su oído derecho fue ensordecido por un ruido de estática.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto con molestia, y una bastante notoria que ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar.

- _No llegare a tiempo para esa parte del trabajo. Procede tu con "eso". Yo por mi parte, atenderé el otro asunto._ \- Se escuchaba decir con su típico tonó de voz apático.

-¿Piensas que sea buena idea dividirnos?- Preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar con un rumbo fijo.

- _Mas que una buena idea. Es lo esencial en esta situación. No sabemos que es lo que pueda llegar a ocurrir. Prepara todo para la retirada._ \- Fue lo único que se le termino de escuchar. La señal se corto justo en el momento en que sus pies le frenaron en un lugar en concreto; la estación de policía del Gravity Falls.

 _ **18:46 hrs, Mansión McGucket-Pines;**_

Cierta castaña se encontraba recargada junto a la entrada trasera de la mansión mientras que, en sus manos, se veía claramente la pantalla donde se mostraba que se encontraba llamando por teléfono a alguien en especifico. Pero nuevamente, para su desgracia, la línea le decía que esta se encontraba fuera del área de servicio u ocupado. Pacifica no contestaba a sus llamadas.

-Mabel, trata de no preocuparte mucho por eso.- Le pedía su amiga de origen asiático mientras ponía una mano en su hombro, buscando que el pesar que le afligía se redujera un poco, lo suficiente para que no siguiera pensando en ello.

-E-Es que no puedo. Algo dentro de mi, me dice que las cosas están enserio mal.- Confundida, nerviosa y angustiada era unas de las pocas cosas que sentía en ese instante. Y mientras se concentraba en ver su teléfono; tratando de averiguar si algo estaba realmente saliendo mal, a su alrededor, sus amigas buscaban de alguna manera calmarle ese pesar; mas, el destino parecía no estar de acuerdo con ellas.

-Y puede que tengas razón, Mabel. Las cosas están raras.- Su tío Ford se aproximaba a las muchachas mientras era acompañado por su hermano gemelo. Quien al igual que él, se mostraba bastante pensativo, inclusive, serio.

-¿A que se refiere señor Pines?- Grenda no se contuvo aquello. Mas, un ruido de pasos rápidos llamaron la atención de todos al mismo tiempo que el celular de Tambry vibraba por la llegada de un mensaje. Y, de manera sincronizada, lo que sucedió enfrente de todos fue demasiado rápido como para que alguien lo procesara de manera inmediata.

Primero, un potente sonido parecido a una explosión; llamo la atención de todos, puesto que esta parecía haberse generado en el pueblo, y: de la nada, Fiddleford aparecía de entre un grupo de personas mientras alzaba un pequeño cartucho blanco que tenia un botón verde en el centro; que al presionarlo generó algo bastante parecido al disparo magnético del arma del joven Pines, pero con la diferencia de que parecía ser mas un semi escudo traslucido de color azul. Mismo que recibió de lleno una serie de cinco disparos provenientes de una nueve milímetros que fue disparada en su contra desde la mitad del patio trasero. Objeto que, fue arrebatado de las manos de la persona que la portaba por un rayo color azulado que se asemejaba bastante al artefacto que tenia el anciano entre manos. La gente del pueblo de repente se quedo en silencio; no supieron que estaba ocurriendo, pero sin duda se movieron rápidamente para despejar el escenario. Uno bastante peculiar.

 _ **Dos minutos antes; con Fiddleford McGucket;**_

El anciano permanecía un poco intranquilo desde que se entero del hecho que acomplejaba a la joven Pines. Su hermano había salido corriendo del lugar sin mirar atrás, y, persiguiéndole de cerca; la joven Northwest. Hasta ahí, todo iba bien para él, pero las cosas se complicaban en el punto en que ella no contestaba el celular para informarles como estaba el chico.

Suspiro con pesadez, se fue a dormir en cuanto pudo para descansar un poco y poder estar rehabilitado de manera completa para cuando la maquina estuviera lista; pero, solamente se levanto para arreglarse y enterarse de lo que había ocurrido. No solo de eso, si no también de lo que le paso al muchacho esa misma mañana cuando él estaba en el laboratorio.

-S-Supongo… que ahora… solo depende de él.- Exclamó para sus adentros mientras tenia la mirada en el césped. Yacía sentado en una silla plegable que habían traído para él. Estaba ya algo viejo, no soportaba estar tanto tiempo de pie como antes; menos aun, con su espalda que le recordaba cuanto tiempo paso encorvado y con mala postura: detalle que por cierto, parecía desaparecer cuando sucedía algo realmente grave. Cosa que comprobó la otra vez que corrió para detener a Blind Ivan.

-Disculpe, amo Fiddleford- Philip le saco de su ensimismamiento al llamarle de repente.

-O-Oh, Philip, ¿Sucede algo?- Cuestiono con amabilidad, queriendo ocultar el hecho de que estaba concentrado en algo mas sin relevancia.

-Si. Alguien arrojo la mochila del chico Pines desde las escaleras del segundo piso.- Le mostraba la misma mientras decía aquello. Generando que el mayor le mirara extrañado por el suceso.

-Y-Ya veo… Gracias…- La tomó entre sus manos mientras le veía retirarse calmadamente; claro que, para él, ese suceso se le hacia de lo mas extraño. Por lo que, no resistió el revisar su interior para asegurarse de que nada de valor se hubiera roto. Y, aunque encontró cosas interesantes como herramientas miniatura y algunos artefactos electrónicos, lo que mas le llamo la atención, fue el celular que permanecía encendido en su interior.

Mismo dispositivo que extrajo con bastante cuidado mientras, pensaba en que, era exactamente igual que el celular del joven. Pero, eso se le hacia imposible de creer, ya que, este había sido alcanzado por un PEM… cuando él… estuvo en la guarida… Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al pensar en ese detalle. Y sin dudarlo, vio lo que la pantalla del dispositivo mostraba. Una nota escrita por quien sea que hubiera lanzado el morral. Pero que, advertía algo realmente importante. Algo que le obligo a ponerse de pie mientras aun sostenía el equipaje del chico.

Empezó a mirar a todos lados, buscando algo en concreto mientras que una de sus manos se movieron de manera rápida hacia el interior de su saco café, extrayendo del bolsillo interno que estaba a la altura de su pecho, un pequeño cartucho blanco que su amigo había creado en uno de sus ratos libres. No sabia por que, pero presentía que lo iba a necesitar; tanto por lo que decía el celular que volvió a meter en la bolsa del chico, como el hecho de que vio entre las personas del pueblo una sombra de mascara roja. Se alarmo frenéticamente; tanto que, no dudo en correr en dirección a la familia Pines. Una explosión sonó a lo lejos, pero no le importo, solamente presiono el botón de la maquina entre sus dedos y dejo que esta le envolviera su extremidad con una misteriosa energía azulada; misma que, tras rodearle la mitad del antebrazo como si se tratase de un guante largo, se expandió como si se tratase de un escudo circular de buen tamaño que recibió de lleno cinco balas que parecían ir con dirección a los Pines presentes. Aunque, el objeto que uso en cuestión, parecía tener algún tipo de magnetismo; ya que, dichos proyectiles jamás impactaron en el blanco. Ni tampoco la arma con la que fueron disparados se quedo en las manos del criminal que la uso; puesto que fue arrancada de las mismas por lo que parecía ser, un rato de color azulado.

 _ **Dos minutos antes, con el enmascarado de Rojo;**_

-Es hora de acabar con todo esto de una vez y por todas.- Se decía a si mismo el hombre de edad ligeramente avanzada mientras seguía el sendero que había encontrado en el bosque. Estaba ligeramente sorprendido de haber dado con ese sendero que lo llevo desde una parte alejada en el bosque, hasta la parte trasera de la colina donde se encontraba su ultimo objetivo.

Sus pasos los daba de manera lenta y calmada, deseaba saborear esa situación. Una que sin duda era posible por un solo hecho. El chico Pines estaba muerto. Y con él y sus narices fuera de sus asuntos; seguramente le resultaría realmente sencillo terminar con todo de una vez y por todas. Su venganza pronto estaría completa; una que sin duda, había nacido desde el momento en que esas memorias le fueron regresadas.

Alzo su mirada por un instante, algunas personas le miraban con extrañeza, se preguntaba del por que de eso. Pero al instante cayo en cuenta de donde estaba. Yacía de pie, a metros de distancia de la mansión McGucket-Pines, mas exactamente, en su patio trasero, dentro de la enorme fiesta que era dada en ese lugar. No sabia del porque exactamente de ello, pero si no mal recordaba; esa familia era propensa a festejar de la nada por que si.

Negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba entre sus ropas la cacha metálica de su arma que sobresalía de su pantalón fajado. Su andar se hacia cada vez mas pronunciado, y sus manos respondían a esa acción cerrándose con fuerza y apretando con viveza aquello que estaba listo para disparar con su mano desnuda. Si, había perdido su guante, pero no importaba en ese instante; una vez acabará con la familia mas odiosa del pueblo. Seria libre. Y, curiosamente, dicha familia se encontraba reunida aun lado de la entrada trasera del enorme recinto, junto a una buena parte de todos los entrometidos que han frustrado sus planes desde un inicio.

No lo pudo aguantar mas. Empezó a caminar con prisa mientras extraía su pistola y la escondía entre sus ropas, estaba ya a metros de distancia. Y una explosión a lo lejos fue su señal para actuar. Por lo que, no dudo en enfilar su arma en contra de la mas jóvenes del grupo, mas en concreto, la hermana del muchacho que tanto odiaba. Fijo el blanco, respiro hondo y disparo sin dudar. Así mismo, y de manera casi instantánea, movió el cañón lo suficiente para apuntar a otra persona y disparar. Misma acción la repitió otras tres veces, no le importo que alguien se pusiera en medio; solamente jalaba del gatillo con éxtasis de acabar con todo. Tanto era su frenesí, que no hubiera parado: a no ser, claro, que un rayo magnético salido de la nada le arrebatara su cañón de mano. De repente, el silencio gobernó. Y lo que tenia enfrente suyo, era, sin lugar a dudas, el peor escenario que podía desear.

 _ **Dos minutos antes, con el enmascarado de Azul;**_

-Ahhh… por fin me puedo quitar esta cosa…-Exclamo con bastante entusiasmo el ex agente; Trigger, mientras se adentraba por los pasillos de la jefatura de policía.- Sabia que sugerirle cambiar mascaras era una buena idea. Por como lo escuche, pareciera que tuvo problemas con esos chicos pero que, aun a pesar de todo, salió con todas sus extremidades en el lugar que les corresponde.- Se decía al mismo tiempo en que caminaba con completa tranquilidad y paz.

No estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Pero tampoco era como si tuviera mucho por desperdiciar: solamente, se estaba tomando un pequeño respiro para llegar a la sala de evidencias, lugar en donde estaba seguro que habían unas cuantas cosas que otrora fueron dejadas ahí por él mismo. Y que, curiosamente, quedaba instalada aun lado del cuarto de interrogatorios; lugar donde permanecía preso uno de sus compañeros.

Escudriño entre estantes, cajas y escritorios. Agradeciendo de corazón la incompetencia que tenia el cuerpo policial de ese decrepito pueblo donde nada estaba dentro de sus cabales. Ni siquiera la ley era considerada como tal en ese lunático paraje descuidado a mitad de la nada. Por lo que, era esa misma razón, la que lo impulsaba a realizar las cosas que hacia sin miramientos ni remordimiento alguno. Nada, ni siquiera le salía algo de su mente al momento de estar mesclando varios componentes altamente peligrosos en una cubeta metálica en una esquina del cuarto. Quizás se parecía cada vez mas a Powers, pero cuando se tiene a un compañero por tanto tiempo sin opción a cambiarlo, este mismo comienza a pegarle unos cuantos de sus comportamientos. Y viceversa.

Obviamente esto no era relevante en todo lo que se encontraba haciendo; pero no le importaba, solamente necesitaba tener algo en que entretenerse mientras preparaba ese pequeño, pero potente, explosivo. Mismo que pasaba desapercibo al creerse que era una simple cubeta con algún compuesto de color blanquecino en su interior, claro que; eso era lo ultimo que era. Cosa que demostró al terminar de preparar todo. Volteo con dirección a una vieja radio que se encontraba sobre uno de los escritorios del lugar y se encontraba conectada a la corriente.

Sonrió con malicia al mismo tiempo en que caminaba lentamente hasta dicho aparato. Poso su mano izquierda encima de este, y la derecha tomó del cable del electrodoméstico. Aunque, lo hizo desde la parte mas cercana a la carcaza metálica: un segundo en donde no sucedió nada fue precedido por un rápido, al igual que violento jalón que arranco el cobre desde el interior del aparato. Su sonrisa se acrecentó, tiro lo que no le servía aun lado y, el trozo de metal cubierto de plástico, lo acerco e introdujo a su creación que permanecía impasible en el suelo.

Rápidamente se alejo de dicho recipiente, saliendo inclusive por la puerta principal del lugar. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos; y de la nada, la explosión se dio. Fue demasiado sonora para lo que era en realidad su capacidad de destrucción; puesto que, lo único que logro hacer dicha bomba improvisada, fue tirar abajo los dos muros que colindaban entre si y levantar una gran nube de humo y polvo. Se volvió a poner la mascara, poco antes de regresar al interior del lugar. Pasaba con agilidad por entre los escombros y la basura regada; solamente para encontrarse con una persona que se quitaba el polvo de encima como si fuera lo mas normal de la vida.

-Tardaste mucho, mi amigo.- Le comento con una sonrisa aquel sujeto de túnica color vino.

-Lo lamento. El otro sujeto no pudo venir por que tenia cosas que hacer. Pero, al final, eres libre… Ivan.- Contesto con malevolencia. Las cosas estaban próximas a acabar, por lo que, sin dudarlo, le hizo una señal con la mano para que le siguiera.- Vámonos, tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que vengan a ver que sucedió.- Expresó mientras comenzaba a correr y le seguían de cerca, solamente faltaba un detalle mas en todo ese plan para que se diera por finalizado. Y así, ser completamente libres, de un pasado tortuoso.

 _ **Dos minutos antes, con Dipper Pines;**_

Caminaba de manera veloz, o al menos, lo mas que le era posible. Las alucinaciones no se detenían; seguía mirando cosas al azar, siempre recueros de lo que daba por seguro que era su propia vida. Si, fue largo y cansado el llegar a la mansión; pero lo había hecho por que debía. Quería salvar a las personas que estuvieran en peligro de los peligrosos criminales que les habían amenazado tanto. Y ahora, a metros de la puerta principal, estaba cerca de realizarlo.

Aunque, el ir recordando poco a poco, reducía ligeramente la carga en su mente. Al menos, lo suficiente como para no perder la conciencia por el dolor. Cosa que sucedió un par de veces en aquella cabaña a mitad del bosque, mas, por muchas veces que azotara contra el suelo sin un solo gramo de lucidez. Una débil voz en su cabeza, le decía que se pusiera de pie. Que regresara a su andar, que no se rindiera tan fácilmente.

Estaba pasando por la estancia del lugar en ese preciso instante; y la música de fondo le informaba de algo que daba casi por seguro. Estaba cerca de llegar con todos. Sentía alivio, confort y un cálido sentimiento en su pecho que le provocaba sonreír con bastante amplitud. Aunque, esa sonrisa se disolvió en cuanto vio a lo lejos a sus dos tíos, quienes caminaban con bastante rapidez y en dirección a la parte trasera del lugar: algo les preocupaba, no sabia del por que de eso. Pero comenzó a arrastrar los pies con mayor soltura, tanta, que en algún momento empezó a caminar normalmente, después a andar rápido, finalmente, corrió siguiendo el mismo camino por el que les había visto desaparecer. Su nerviosismo regresó a él, obligándole a extraer de su pantalón, su pistola magnética; por que si, era suya. No supo como llego a aquel sótano, pero lo importante era que ahora la tenia de regreso consigo; y la estaba empuñando de buena manera mientras corría a través de los pasillos de la mansión.

Una explosión se escucho a lo lejos; como si hubiera acontecido en el pueblo, pero no era su prioridad, si no, frenar aquel estruendoso ruido que ahora se hacia presente con fiereza en la parte trasera de su hogar. Mismo que, al salir a este, le bastó con un solo segundo de apreciar el como un enmascarado tenia entre sus manos un arma de fuego y esta misma la disparaba en contra de las personas del lugar. No sabia de quien, pero era eso ya un acto de un digno trastornado mental. Por lo que, no dudo en devolverle la cortesía; claro que, apunto a la glock de su mano esperando arrebatársela.

Y vaya que lo hizo; prácticamente se la había quitado de entre las manos mientras la hacia levitar en el aire con bastante facilidad. El silencio gobernó de repente. La gente que permanecía en el patio se aparto sin dudarlo, mostrando a todos los participantes de esa peculiar escena. El chico no supo que hacer en un inicio; por lo que volteo en dirección a donde las balas se había dirigido en un inicio.

A dos metros de si, su hermana gemela, Mabel, le veía asombrada. Seguida de sus tíos y amigas; además de cierto anciano que tenia sosteniendo en un brazo, un escudo de energía con el cual había frenado los peligrosos proyectiles en contra de su familia. Se quedo gélido por un instante; procesando ese ultimo detalle. Aquel enmascarado, había osado en disparar en contra de su familia. SU FAMILIA.

No necesito mas. Sus pensamientos se esclarecieron por un segundo, el suficiente como para saber que debía detenerle; así que, lo primero que realizo, fue dejar caer la nueve milímetros en el tazón de bebida que se encontraba cerca de dos oficiales muy contrarios físicamente: acto seguido, lanzo su arma magnética al científico que tenia mas cerca. Mismo que la tomó entre sus manos de seis dedos en cuanto la vio dirigirse hacia él.

Por otro lado, el muchacho de quince años de edad comenzó a caminar impasible en dirección al criminal delante suyo. Claro que, esperaba ir solo y no acompañando de quien seria su hermana gemela. Misma chica con la que compartía la misma mirada determinada.

-Esta vez no iras solo, hermanito.- Se jacto al tenerle a su lado. Siempre, teniendo una sonrisa enorme en su bello rostro de adolescente.

-¿Crees poder seguirme el paso?- Estaban ya casi cerca del sujeto, por lo que, al terminar de formular aquello, realizo un rápido movimiento de manos que las hicieron encenderse en un fuego verde bastante intenso.

-Mas de lo que te imaginas.- Se burlo por ultima vez mientras le mostraba un par de manoplas doradas que saco de su colorido suéter.

-¿Esas no son…?- Estaba por inquirir en el hecho de que ella poseyera tales objetos, pero su mirada de repente se poso furiosa.

-No es momento para pensar en detalles, Dipper. ¡Pelea!- Ordenó la castaña poco antes de lanzarse en contra del sujeto de mascara roja. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas en su dirección, y al momento de tenerle cerca, lanzó el mejor golpe que pudo de manera recta.

Mas, este fue frenado con bastante facilidad por parte del criminal; quien solamente le bastó con levantar la palma derecha para frenar el puño izquierdo de la chica. Quien sorprendida le mira desde abajo mientras que él simplemente va alzando el mismo puño que ella uso para devolverle la cortesía. Mas, fue ahora su ataque el que fue frenado; pero en su caso, por un puño envuelto en fuego verde, mismo que era portado por un joven con una amplia sonrisa. Cosa alarmante, dado que, al voltear en dirección de la morena; esta le propino un golpe ascendente que le aturdió por un momento: mas, no fue suficiente con ello, una patada giratoria combinada por ambos gemelos le hizo retroceder un metro de distancia.

-Parece que tenias razón.- Espetó el castaño poco antes de correr en su dirección y realizar una tacleada de hombro en su contra. Él solamente puso las manos de frente y dejo que la fuerza del golpe le alejara del chico; mas, este se quedo en esa posición. Permitiéndole a su hermana el utilizarlo de base para saltar y tener ventaja aérea con la cual, le logró dar una patada descendente de talón. Obligándole a doblarse sobre de si mismo.

-Fiddleford.- Por otro lado, Ford veía todo eso desde lejos junto con el grupo con el que su sobrina estaba. Y, al llamar a su compañero, este solamente se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo armas conmigo.- Expresó mientras veía la sincronización de los gemelos.

-Stanley.- Se volteo en dirección de su gemelo. Mas, este solamente mantenía alzadas un par de manoplas de bronce.

-Estoy igual que la chica.- Se defendió al instante, logrando que el mayor de la familia chasqueara la lengua con fastidio. No podía ir y meterse en esa pelea de la nada, tampoco podía ayudar con su actual arma; no era lo suficientemente precisa como para ayudar en serio al par de gemelos que en ese instante, se encontraban golpeando al criminal que tanto habían perseguido.- Por ahora…- el antiguo señor misterio le llamo la atención- será mejor que lo dejes en sus manos.- Fue lo único que dijo, y lo único que hizo falta decir; ya que, Stanford bajo su pistola magnética con un poco de resignación y se dedico a ver la contienda. Misma en la que…

-¿En que te seguiría el paso? No se por que lo dudaste.- Mabel, al caer al suelo, se giro sobre su lugar mientras entrelazaba las manos por los dedos; proporcionándole a su gemelo una oportunidad de tener un punto de apoyo sobre del cual saltó en un giro hacia delante que culmino en una patada directa a la cabeza del sujeto de ropajes negros.- Oye, ¿ya recuperaste tu memoria?- Cuestionó a la par en que corría en diagonal a un punto inexistente; ya que solamente buscaba tomar vuelo para cuando su hermano cayera al suelo y se irguiera, así, acto seguido le extendiera la mano para que, cuando se las tomaran, él girara sobre si mismo usando la fuerza de una carrera previa y, dando con bastante éxito, una patada ascendente que golpeo con fuerza su perfil izquierdo. Tan brutal había sido la arremetida en su contra, que incluso giro sobre si mismo con desorientación.

-Aun no del todo. Solo tengo unos cuantos fragmentos de esta. Mi cabeza sigue doliendo.- Corrió ahora él en su dirección, usando en todo momento una pose de boxeo con la guardia en alto. El criminal no lo dudo ni por un segundo en lanzar un recto a su rostro, pero el chico lo evadió con bastante facilidad, ya que su objetivo era su rodilla derecha en realidad; y de un muy fuerte golpe, la doblo hacia fuera.

-Que aburrido…- Se expreso de manera desganada mientras se acercaba de manera peligrosa al contrincante; y sin considerar las cosas por un segundo, le golpeo con un puñetazo descendente en dirección a su cabeza, la cual ladeo de manera agresiva hacia abajo.- Bueno, aunque, si lo que dices es cierto… ¿En que numero estoy pensando?- Preguntó al aire, lográndole enfadar por no estarse tomando las cosas en serio en ese momento. Mas, le fue imposible replicar, un gancho hacia arriba de parte del castaño, le devolvió la cabeza a su lugar inicial.

-Recobrar la memoria no es lo mismo que ser adivino…- Expuso con reproche mientras veía como su hermana le daba una potente patada a el pecho del enemigo. Quien, al sentirla, dio pasos inseguros hacia atrás en busca de estabilidad. Pero no se lo permitirían.- Aunque, si tuviera que decir uno…- nuevamente el joven Pines corría hacia él, pero en ese ataque, pegó un salto a mitad de su carrera; alzo el puño derecho con bastante imponencia, y lo estampo con fuerza en la mascara del sujeto enfrente suyo: generando que este mismo cayera al suelo de espaldas-… Seria el menos ocho.- Expresó con alegría mientras pisaba el césped de manera coordinada y con una pose heroica; mostrando un pie por delante del otro, que mantenía ligeramente flexionado y con un puño alzado a altura de su mentón al mismo tiempo en que el otro se encontraba a la altura de su estomago y ligeramente contraído hacia su cuerpo.

-Eso me basta.- Dijo ella mientras adoptaba la misma pose que su hermano, pero en sentido contrario; como si se tratase de un mero reflejo; pero con la excepción de que, el brazo mas estirado, lo entrelazó con el de su gemelo. Brindando de esa manera, un verdadero espectáculo para todos los presentes. Quienes veían estupefactos por toda esa muestra de una verdadera pelea y sincronización entre dos personas. Claro que, el sabor de la victoria duro demasiado poco; puesto que, su oponente volvía a ponerse de pie.

-Arg… La familia Pines, siempre se las arregla para mostrarme lo que es el enojo verdadero.- Se ponía de pie lentamente mientras mostraba lo agrietada y rota que estaba su mascara de ogro, misma que se iba despedazando conforme se incorporaba; hasta que, finalmente mostro la mitad de su rostro.

-P-Pero s-si es…- La chica Pines no se lo podía creer. Ni ella, ni sus tutores de verano, quienes veían todo con una expresión de asombro bastante notoria.

-Si… Es él… El ex agente Powers.- Casi como si escupiera las palabras con repudio, pronuncio su identidad con malestar mientras le veía arrancarse lo que le quedaba de mascara.

-Bueno, supongo que ya ningún caso tiene que lo oculte o lo niegue. Aunque, tampoco lo tiene el hecho de que este aquí. Es mas, no se como le hizo para sobrevivir, joven Pines. Mi compañero me dijo que le disparo al borde de una cascada.- Arqueaba una ceja mientras decía todo eso con un rostro sin emoción alguna. Por otro lado, para el resto de las personas del lugar, al parecer fue bastante fácil mostrar un notorio desconcierto con respecto a ese detalle expuesto.

-¡¿Te dispararon?!- La castaña se giraba en dirección a su gemelo, quien parecía confundido por lo dicho.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! Casi lo hace el señor Trigger, pero no me disparo. Al final me fue posible huir.- Recalco mientras seguía mirando al sujeto que, no cambiaba su seño bajo ningún motivo.

-Ya veo… En ese caso, luego hablare seriamente con el señor Trigger por haberte permitido vivir.- Empezaba a andar mientras ignoraba por completo a todos, como si se sintiese completamente confiado de que podía quitárselos de encima con solo chasquear los dedos.

-¡Alto! ¡¿a dónde crees que vas?!- Pregunto la chica Pines mientras intentaba mantener un perímetro de distancia sobre el anciano. Mismo que miraba a todos lados en busca de una ruta de escape que le favoreciera, y, esta misma la encontró al ver con dirección a la mansión. La puerta trasera. Sonrió de forma fingida o quizás era de verdad esa muestra de felicidad; no lo sabia nadie, pero el chico mas próximo a él no quiso arriesgarse.

-¡Mabel, aléjate de él!- Le pidió a su hermana al mismo tiempo en que corría en dirección del criminal, pero este, usaría el mismo truco por segunda vez en el día. Aun tenia un guante de cuero puesto; y no era solo por que quería, si no, por que ocultaba debajo de este, un circulo alquímico escrito con su propia sangre. Uno que sobresalía por tener algo parecido a varios zigzags en su interior, rodeando la representación del eclipse solar. Se agacho de manera rápida y golpeo con fuerza el suelo. Logrando que todo el lugar comenzara a sacudirse con bastante fuera. Las personas no pudieron mas con todo eso, todos comenzaron a correr lejos de ahí; uno de esas personas, era el sujeto al que perseguían. Y, aunque Dipper estuviera cerca de su persona, lo primero que debía de hacer, era salvar a su hermana.

Mas sin embargo, eso no fue realmente necesario, ya que su mentor la había atraído hacia él con ayuda de la pistola magnética que fue disparada en dirección de las manoplas que la chica aun tenia puestas. El caos se volvió enorme, el criminal huía de escena y sus dos tíos solamente pudieron salvar a su hermana mientras intentaban de alguna manera que las personas cercanas a ellos no resultaran heridas. Y basto con voltear a verles, para saber lo que tenia que hacer, puesto que era el único que había entrenado su equilibrio lo suficiente como para no caer al suelo por el fuerte estremecimiento de la tierra; aunque, por si no lo tenia del todo claro, su tío de traje negro, se lo recordó.

-¡Tu ve por él! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de salvar a las personas del pueblo!- Grito con fuerza Stanley mientras que, sus amigos y familiares le sonreían con animo al mismo tiempo en que buscaban no caer al suelo. Solamente eso bastó, sonrió con determinación, y sin mas, emprendió una carrera tras el sujeto que otrora fue participe de varios crímenes e intentos de destrucción contra el pueblo.

Se puso a correr con rumbo a la misma ruta tomada por aquel sujeto mientras evitaba a toda costa, los rayos de electricidad que generaba la transmutación alquímica realizada. Más, su camino se vio interrumpido en el momento en que parte de la fachada trasera de la mansión cayera por la fuerza del temblor y cubriera la entrada a la misma. Pero, no le importo, siguió corriendo con dirección a su hogar, más, se desvió poco antes de llegar a la obstruida entrada: decidió que sería más fácil entrar a la misma si solamente saltaba y atravesaba una ventana al más puro estilo de una película de acción.

Y, así lo pareció. Seguía corriendo mientras las cosas en el interior del lugar se caían por la fuerte sacudida del mismo. Aunque, parecía no tener un severo daño en la estructura, cosa buena, ya que le encantaba a ese lugar y odiaría tener que dejarlo por reparaciones. Aunque, su lucidez duró poco tiempo; conforme avanzaba por el lugar a toda la velocidad que podían ofrecerle sus piernas, nuevamente su cabeza era asaltada por imágenes de su pasado.

-Arg... ya se habían detenido... ¿Por que en este momento regresan?- Cuestionó al aire mientras buscaba que dicho complejo no afectará su carrera. Y, lo único que le incentivó a seguir corriendo sin frenarse para poner una mano sobre su cabeza, fue ver a su objeto a lo lejos. Cerró el ojo izquierdo en busca de que esa acción relajara un poco su pesar y permitirse que corriera con normalidad. Cosa que, extrañamente, funcionó. Quizás por qué en serio surtía efecto dicha acción o por efecto placebo. No sabía cuál de las dos era la razón de tal acontecimiento, pero no quería averiguarlo en ese momento. Puesto que no era relevante para nada con respecto a lo que se encontraba haciendo en ese instante, lo cual era, bajar la pronunciada colina en la cual estaba su hogar mientras buscaba frenar a su acérrimo enemigo. Un sujeto que daba una clara seña de tener un estado físico bastante favorable para esa clase de sucesos.

Ni siquiera él, que practicaba Parkour, la tenía sencillo en ese avivó deseo de frenarlo. Aunque, quejarse mentalmente no haría que las cosas se dieran más fácilmente. Lo único que tenía entre sus manos por hacer, era correr con mayor fuerza. Más aún cuando ya habían pasado por la parte más peligrosa del camino, la cuál era la bajada, en ese momento, corriendo por entre las calles del poblado, todo debía de resultar ser mucho más sencillo. O al menos, eso consideraba hasta ver cómo el ex agente del gobierno comenzó a trepar una casa para poder correr entre los techos. Obviamente le siguió, y al hacerlo, sonrió con bastante amplitud. Ahora era terreno suyo, no de nadie más; y lo demostró al correr con gracia y estilo por el borde de una residencia para después de pegar un salto de mono por encima de una barra alta y una rodada de cuerpo completo por encima de un par de tuberías exteriores, solamente con eso le pudo alcanzar. Y se jactó de tal acontecimiento al mostrarle una sonrisa poco antes de pegarle un puñetazo en su cara que le hizo caer y rodar en la losa. Aunque, fue hasta entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que sus puños aún se encontraban envueltos en fuego.

-Mal nacido mocoso.- Proliferó en su contra poco antes de lanzar una patada en dirección al estómago del muchacho. Y aunque este la esquivo por instinto propio, la acción le permitió moverse de tal manera que se pudo parar sin problema alguno.

Se quedaron por un momento sin hacer nada. Solamente admirando a su contrincante en un intento de pensar sobre lo que este podría ser capaz de hacer en su contra. Pero, al no llegar a nada con la intención, decidieron averiguarlo por su propia cuenta. En primera instancia, el chico Pines optó por alzar su característica defensa de box; mientras que su contrincante alzo una un poco más abierta, como si su especialidad no fueran los puños si no, más bien, las patadas. Sus miradas se sostenían con fiereza, ninguno dejaba al aire una apertura, por lo que, no se vio otra opción más que abrir una.

Y fue Dipper quien comenzó con el ataque, contrajo los brazos como si estos se encontrasen unidos por medio de una polea generando una finta de ataque con el puño derecho, misma acción fue precedida por un ataque verdadero con el puño contrario a modo de gancho horizontal; y aunque este fue esquivado fácilmente con un rápido retroceso de la parte superior de su cuerpo, el joven lo siguió con velocidad con un gancho con el puño contrario. Mismo ataque, misma forma de esquivarlo. Aunque, el chico sonrío por aquello, ya que no dudó en alzar la pierna derecha para atacar al señor con un golpe de rodilla directo a su cadera. Lugar que impactó sin que el sujeto pudiera hacer algo realmente. Le llego de sorpresa aquello, no lo podía negar, más; lo que si podía hacer, era regresar la arremetida.

Ya que, con la fuerza aplicada en el lado izquierdo de su cadera, logro impulsar una patada alta hacia el rostro del muchacho; aunque esta mis fue parada por su guardia en alto. Cosa que, al bajarla, la convirtió con rapidez en un gancho al hígado, contraataque que dio de lleno un segundo antes de que sus manos volvieran al mismo lugar de defensa. Aunque, no fue ahí cuando se detuvo, ya que al ver realizado esa pequeña contramedida hacia su estilo de pelea, vio la oportunidad de desequilibrar su defensa con una patada baja que abrió el compás del hombre mayor y le hizo retroceder al mismo tiempo puesto que fue su tobillo derecho contra el que arremetió. Estaba por lanzarse hacia él con el mismo puñetazo que le reventó la máscara; pero al parecer Powers estaba acostumbrado a las peleas: ya que, al verle saltar en medio del combate, aprovechó para alzar la pierna que no ha sido golpeada hasta ese punto de la contienda y lanzó una patada de talón qué impacto de lleno en el estomago del muchacho.

Mismo adolescente que, al recibir de lleno el mismo, no vio otra opción más que dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás en busca de recuperar un poco su aliento. Aunque, el sujeto enfrente suyo no pretendió darle una tregua; puesto que no dudo ni un segundo en darle una patada alta en dirección a su pecho. Y a tal acto. Uno puso una cara de fastidio mientras que el otro colocaba en su rostro una sonrisa arrogante. Siendo la de cada uno fácil de adivinar con solo apreciar que el chico había atrapado la patada con el brazo derecho en forma de escuadra y que rodeo la rodilla por completo mientras que el brazo izquierdo fue puesto detrás del cuello del señor. La acción estaba casi completa, lo único que le hizo falta al cazador de lo paranormal, fue dar una patada baja con la pierna izquierda y en dirección al único punto de apoyo que tenia su oponente. Logrando de esa manera que cayera al suelo de manera estrepitosa mientras el chico caminaba lentamente para ir a tomar su posición de pelea nuevamente.

Por otro lado, el ex agente se sentía fastidiado por la situación y refunfuñaba para sus adentros mientras se levantaba de manera trabajosa. Acción que fue únicamente para poder ver a la misma altura al chico que le estaba dando una paliza un combate limpio. Mas, al pensar en ese ultimo detalle, las cosas en su mente se esclarecieron; el chico Pines estaba peleando de manera deportiva, lo sabia por su forma de campanearse mientras estaban enfrascándose en esa pelea: por lo que, preparo una contra medida eficiente en su contra. Un plan que puso en marcha en cuanto lo vio acercarse para lo que seria otro rodillazo en dirección a su estomago.

Lo único que tuvo que hacer, fue levantar un pie a manera de patada con la espalda recta, pero no con dirección a su vientre, si no, con un ligero margen de "error" hacia el sur del joven. Su talón se fue a impactar sin mucho esfuerzo en la entrepierna del joven castaño: una muy sucia trampa que le hizo caer de rodillas al suelo mientras colocaba sus manos en la zona impactada.

-Hijo… de…- Quería maldecirle, pero el sujeto se le adelanto.

-Ah-ha. Nada de groserías muchacho. Bueno, fue bueno el estirar un poco con ese combate. Pero, me temo que es hora de que me vaya…- Fue lo ultimo que se escucho de su parte. Eso, y un sonido claro de lo que estaba seguro que fue un salto al tejado mas cercano. Por otro lado, Dipper seguía con las manos en sus gónadas mientras buscaba apaciguar el dolor de esa tremenda patada, aunque, este curiosamente solo tardo un segundo en irse. Cosa extraña para el chico, tanta confusión tenia, que se volteo a ver la entrepierna, aunque, lo que pudo apreciar fueron sus manos envueltas en fuego verde sosteniendo sus testículos. Alzo la cabeza tras un segundo de pensar todo, y después grito con ira.

-¡Me las pagaras por esa artimaña tan sucia!- Fue lo único que se escucho de su parte. Ya que, al declarar aquello, se dispuso en volver a correr en dirección del criminal. Aunque, este solamente le había dado otra razón para que fuera en su contra y le hiciera pagar por todos sus horrendos actos en contra del poblado, y de él mismo, claro esta.

 _ **En la mansión;**_

-¡Ford!- Stanley llego corriendo hasta donde su hermano se encontraba tratando a uno de los oficiales que se había tropezado con un pedazo de la mansión que se había caído por la fuerza del temblor.

-Stanley, ¿Ya ayudaste a las personas del pueblo a salir de aquí?- Terminó de vendarle la pierna a Deputy Durland y sin esperar a nada, le ayudo a ponerse de pie para que pudiera salir de ese lugar.

-S-Si, ya lo hice, pero…- Su hermano no le permitía expresarse. Ya que este comenzó a caminar con dirección a su hogar ligeramente dañado.

-Lo bueno es que el temblor no destruyo la casa… Solamente el patio. Y aunque perdimos un poco de fachada trasera, creo que se podrá reparar con bastante facilidad.- Expresaba mientras caminaba con dirección al interior de su hogar. Lugar donde su sobrina y sus amigas limpiaban a conciencia todo el desastre. Claro que, cierta chica lo hacia con una expresión malhumorada que se presentaba por no poder ir a acompañar a su hermano a la pelea que en ese instante probablemente se estaba desarrollando.

-Si, si, muy bueno… Pero, Ford…- De nueva cuenta no se le permitía terminar de hablar, su científico hermano no paraba de caminar con dirección al sótano; seguido de cerca por el antiguo señor misterio.

-Lo se, Stanley. No me lo tienes que decir… yo también estoy preocupado por el muchacho. No creas que lo olvide; solamente que, lo primero que debíamos de hacer era poner a la gente del pueblo a salvo. Ese lunático se aprovecho de la confusión que causo su propio ataque, y solamente por eso pudo huir. Lo hizo a cambio de lastimar personas inocentes.- Estaban en su lado del laboratorio mientras hablaban de ese tema tan escabroso. Y mientras Stan le daba una expresión confundida a su gemelo, este mismo le respondía con una mirada determinada y seria. Misma que dejo de posarse encima de él y paso a estar en otra parte del lugar. Una mesa en especifico conde reposaban dos armas de aspecto futuristas.- Tu toma ambos fusiles de plasma. Yo encenderé el auto.- Señaló con el pulgar el vehículo mencionado, solo para que segundos después comenzara a caminar en su dirección. Por otra parte, el otro anciano corrió con dirección a la armas que usarían; las agarro como pudo, y se regreso hacia su gemelo, quien encendía el viejo vehículo cuyo único cambio aparente, era el techo que dejaba de ser fijo y lo había vuelto descapotable. O al menos eso vio el ex estafador del pueblo al subirse al mismo y apreciar dicha mejora en acción.

-¿Qué tanto le hiciste a este auto? Lo encendiste y no sentí la vibración del motor.- Expresó mientras ponía las armas en el suelo del coche.

-Solo… unas cuantas mejoras…- Sonreía con malicia mientras veía el tablero que ahora tenia unos cuantos botones y pequeñas palancas puestas. Mismos aditamentos que daban seña de activar distintas cosas dentro del transporte.

El gemelo menor quería hablar un poco mas al respecto, pero la trampilla sobre la que estaban comenzó a subir; alzándoles hacia la superficie. Por otro lado, Mabel se encontraba junto a sus amigas en el patio delantero mientras veían el montón de basura recolectado. Un sinfín de vidrios, platos y cristales rotos que habían sacado de la mansión. El sol comenzaba a ponerse de un color distinto para señalar el próximo atardecer, cosa que la chica Pines estaba por comentar, si no fuera por un sonido mecánico que le llamo la atención; y que, por cierto, se encontraba saliendo de la fuente de agua que adornaba la entrada: esta se encontraba alzándose por medio de un sistema por parte de los mecanismo internos, que habían puesto el par de genios para que fuese por ahí el lugar de embarco y desembarco de sus experimentos. Mas este mismo ruido era tanto que, inclusive el anciano McGucket no tardo en salir para apreciar lo que sucedía. Algo que, no les dio mucho tiempo de apreciar, ya que, en cuanto se mostro al par de ancianos que se encontraban encima de un viejo Ford EXP de 1982, siendo este mismo el que salió disparado a todo lo que podía con dirección a la salida del lugar; por donde pasó y tras unos segundos, se perdió de la vista de todos.

-¿Qué tantos cambios le hizo el tío Ford a esa vieja chatarra?- Pregunto Mabel al anciano a su lado, quien, acariciándose la barba, sonreía con complicidad.

-Solo digamos que… Cuando tu tío regresó de su viaje de treinta años por distintas dimensiones, se puso al corriente con unas cuantas cosas. Unas de ellas, el cine. Y, puede que se haya obsesionado con cierta cosa que pudo ver en una de las tantas películas que dirigió Robert Zemeckis.- Fue lo único que salió de sus fauces, ya que, aun debían de realizar otras cosas mas en la mansión; y el estar platicando de algo que ya estaba decidido, no era exactamente una manera productiva de avanzar con las mismas.

 _ **19:13 hrs, Estación de Trenes;**_

-¿Cómo llegue a esto?- Se pregunto en voz baja el muchacho mientras corría por encima del techo de donde se compraban los boletos y llegaba, por encima del lugar, a los andenes. Donde se encontró con el sujeto que con tanto esmero perseguía.

-Tengo que admitirlo chico, tienes perseverancia.- Expresó el criminal mientras se ponía en el borde de la losa y esperaba paciente a que algo sucediera. No le importó que el muchacho Pines se encontrase de pie, a escasos metros de él mientras mantenía sus manos encendidas en llamas verdes.

-Tengo que admitirlo. Eres un idiota.- Le insulto sin piedad. No podía negarlo, seguía molesto por la patada en contra de sus testículos.

-Oh, vamos muchacho. No puedes enfadarte con nosotros por lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora.- El ruido de un tren empezaba a hacerse presente en el lugar. Cosa preocupante para el chico enfrente de ellos.

-¿Por qué no debería?- El veloz medio de transporte paso aun lado suyo. Y Dipper, muy a su pesar, se encontraba imitando los actos del sujeto enfrente de él. Por lo que, ambos saltaron de manera estrepitosa hacia el techo del tren muy al estilo peliculero. Y aunque el mayor cayo sobre ambas piernas sin ninguna ápice de desequilibrio, no fue lo mismo para el chico de castaños cabellos; quien se vio obligado a ponerse de rodillas para no perder el equilibrio y caer de forma fatal a una inevitable muerte.- ¿ _Por qué no se detuvo el tren?_ \- Se preguntó para sus adentros con bastante confusión.

-¡Por que ustedes han hecho lo mismo!- Grito el ex agente Powers como respuesta del joven. Quien dolorosamente volvía a tener múltiples de sus recuerdos asaltando su mente de manera cruel: tanto, que ya ni siquiera el tener el ojo izquierdo cerrado podía ayudarle, se sentía con demasiada precesión como para concretar las palabras de su enemigo.

-¡¿Nosotros hemos hecho lo mismo?!- Pregunto colérico, tanto por la afirmación, como por el dolor. Estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, pero aun así, le fue imposible el contener esa pregunta.

-¡Creo que inclusive con la limitada memoria que tienes, puedes ser capaz de concretar lo que dije! ¡Ustedes, toda la familia Pines! ¡Son criminales al igual que nosotros! ¡Dios, nosotros intentamos detener el hecho de que abrieran una puerta a otra dimensión y ustedes se arraigaron tanto a sus deseos, que inclusive nos borraron nuestras memorias y generaron que nos despidieran de nuestros empleos mientras causaban un evento apocalíptico!- Ante lo establecido, el muchacho no podía hacer otra cosa mas que pensar en lo que le era gritado con enfado. No quería darle la razón al sujeto, pero en ese estado le era imposible el contestar con coherencia.- ¡Y no solo nosotros! ¡Blind Ivan brindaba a las personas alivio al arrebatarle los malos recuerdos! ¡Bratsman daba entretenimiento a las personas! ¡Nosotros queríamos proteger al mundo! ¡Y mira como nos trataron, ustedes fueron los criminales que iban en contra de las reglas! ¡Pero eso se acaba!- Con eso ultimo pasaron dos cosas. Una de ellas, que el dolor en la cabeza del chico aumentara un poco mas gracias a las múltiples imágenes de su pasado que se hacían presentes, y la otra; que el tipo enfrente suyo extrajo de sus mangas dos largas espadas plegables que daban seña de estar demasiado afiladas.

Las cosas en ese momento ya no pintaban para nada bien: claro que, solamente era de esa manera para el joven Dipper, quien se esforzaba titánicamente en no perder la cabeza con todo ese dolor y buscar alguna manera de defenderse. De repente, un recuerdo paso por una centésima de segundo por delante de sus ojos, uno donde él se encontraba estirando su mano aun lateral y generaba en esta, algo parecido a una espada hecha de hojas de pino.

- _Peor es no hacer nada._ \- Se dijo poco antes de llevar a cabo la misma acción, y, aun estando encima del medio de transporte en movimiento; esta se logro formar de una manera u otra. El fuego verde aun cubría sus manos, y la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas. Había creado un arma para la ocasión, pero, ¿de que servía si no la podía levantar mientras veía como su verdugo se acercaba a él con paso intimidante? De nada. Nada podía hacer, no con ese dolor de cabeza tan mortal que le doblaba sobre si mismo. Y, finalmente, cerro sus parpados con resignación.

Daba ya todo por perdido, hasta que, sin mas. De la nada, todo se silenció. Su dolor de cabeza ceso, y cualquier sentimiento de angustia se cayo de repente. Abrió sus ojos con extrañeza solamente para encontrarse de rodillas en medio de un espacio completamente en blanco. No daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, aunque, tras unos segundos, pensó que había muerto en manos del criminal de vestimentas negras.

- _No has muerto…_ \- Expresó una voz a sus espaldas, una que, le generó el voltear a ver de quien se trataba. Mas, solamente logró abrir con fuerza los ojos al tener delante suya, a una perfecta copia de si mismo; pero con la diferencia de que sus ropas eran de colores contrarios y sus ojos los tenia cerrados.

-¿N-No lo estoy?- Fue lo único que logro preguntar mientras daba un par de pasos en dirección a su clon.

- _No. De hecho, estas con vida, pero ahora te encuentras dentro de tu subconsciente._ \- Le informaba su doble mientras dejaba que se acercara con cautela.

-¿Mi subconsciente? ¿No debería de estar lleno de cosas que… tu sabes, me representen?- Preguntaba mientras volteaba en dirección a todos lados, siempre, apreciando el infinito blanco.

- _Así debería de ser. Pero aun no regresan tus memorias a tu cabeza. Aunque, eso se puede arreglar… Dime… ¿Quieres que se arregle?_ \- Le cuestiono mientras aun permanecía con los parpados caídos, ocultando sus globos oculares.

-¿Qué si quiero…? Obviamente…- Se expresó el chico mientras le veía con cercanía, apreciando que hasta el mas mínimo detalle de si mismo había sido replicado en esa entidad que permanecía enfrente suyo.

- _En ese caso… Se arreglara… pero, tienes que prometerme una sola cosa…_ \- Por un segundo, las facciones del clon parecían distorsionarse; como si se tratase de un fallo en una película.

-¿El que?- No le importo ese detalle, solamente quería terminar con todo eso de una vez.

- _Deberás prometer que no te dejaras envolver por la oscuridad._ \- Fue su única condición, no había mas. La rueda del destino se estaba moviente, y aquel que el chico eligió, estaba llegando a la parte mas peligrosa.

-A-Ah…- no entendía de que iba todo eso, pero tampoco era como si tuviera otra opción-… L-Lo prometo.- Declaro finalmente el castaño. Y, finalmente, las cosas a su alrededor parecían cambiar en algo. Como si todo comenzase a distorsionarse con distintos colores.

- _En ese caso, dejare que tus memorias pasen. Pero, para eso deberás de tomar un poco de poder de mi parte. Úsalo sabiamente, no durara mucho…Ah, y no te preocupes, no te corromperá._ \- Se expresó al mismo tiempo en que caminaba en su dirección y le tomaba del hombro.- _Ahora, ve, y gánale al ex agente Powers._ \- Fue lo ultimo pronunciado. Después de eso, Dipper sintió la inmensa necesidad de cerrar los ojos con fuerza, ignorando como, poco a poco. El lugar se transformaba en un sitio de matices grises donde predominaba un enorme barco que yacía anclado a un lado de un arrecife, y, un pequeño montículo de arena blanca: lugar donde permanecían ambos chicos. Mas, uno de los dos fue desapareciendo conforme el lugar regresaba a su antigua forma. Dejando completamente solo al otro chico; quien, lentamente vio sus ropas restauradas al color verdadero de las mismas.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente con tristeza, enseñando unas iris de color rojo escarlata que lentamente se difuminaba y se volvía gris. Las cosas tenían un rumbo, y ahora dependía del chico hacer su mejor esfuerzo por que el rumbo que tomase; fuera el mejor, no solamente para él. Si no que, para todos. Rio por lo bajo, pensando en que aun le faltaban muchas cosas por las cuales atravesar, y que, la situación en la que estaba, solamente era el inicio de todo. De una gran serie de eventos cada vez mas… raros.

Por otro lado, el verdadero Dipper abrió sus ojos mientras sentía el viento golpear con fuerza su cuerpo. Seguía encima del tren pero ahora, con una diferencia particular; recordaba todo. Y además, se sentía increíblemente ligero y listo para pelear, un par de pasos cerca suyo le hicieron levantarse lentamente mientras seguía empuñando su arma de hojas de pino con la mano derecha aun envuelta en flamas verdes, mismas que lentamente dejaron de serlas y se volvían cada vez mas, de un color azulado.

-¿Enfrentaras tu muerte de pie?- Pregunto el sujeto con bastante cinismo y confianza en que podría ganarle sin problema alguno.

-Je, lo lamento… Pero no pienso morir hoy.- Expresó mientras lentamente le mostraba sus ojos que se encontraban cubiertos por sus castaños cabellos. La impresión en el criminal fue demasiada, tanto que, dio unos pasos hacia atrás en busca de tener algo de distancia del muchacho.- Y de hecho, quiero hacerte pagar por todo lo que has hecho.- Sonreía con descaro al mismo tiempo en que, de un débil blandeo de su arma, cubría la misma del fuego azul que portaba en sus manos.

-Y-Ya veo…- Powers, extrañamente se puso serio; como si la pelea que estaba por dar comienzo fuera una demasiado intensa como para realizarla sin prepararse mentalmente antes.

-¿Qué cosa ves?- Pregunto el muchacho sin mucho interés mientras daba un paso en dirección a su oponente.

-Sus mentes… se están fusionando.- Aquello le hizo frenar en seco. Creía saber de que iban esas palabras, pero necesitaba un poco mas de contexto.

-¿De que diablos hablas?- Cuestiono con malestar y enojo mientras le veía fijamente. Sin perder de su percepción ni un solo movimiento que este pudiera realizar.

-Tu mente se esta fusionando con la entidad conocida como… Bill Cipher.- Escupió con repudio mientras le sostenía la mirada al chico. Siempre, mirando fijamente al par de ojos de color de la sangre.- Je, ¿quién lo diría? El plan A sigue en pie…- El chico Pines ya no le había prestado severa atención a eso ultimo. Lo que realmente ocupaba su pensamiento, era aquello mencionado.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?- Sentía que había tenido una conversación de donde podía sacar un poco mas de información, pero no era mas que un sentimiento vacío. Mas aun, cuando, como única respuesta a su cuestionamiento, recibió un dedo señalando el arma en sus manos.

Volteó extrañado en dirección a la misma, viendo con demasiado asombro que, esta se encontraba envuelta en fuego de color azul celeste. Mismo fuego que, había visto antes, pero en un ser que consideraba una amenaza para la existencia misma de los demás seres vivientes. Aunque, no dejo que dicho acontecimiento le mortificara, ya que, en esta ocasión; las cosas eran distintas. No solamente por que se encontraba peleando contra un sujeto bastante peligroso encima de un tren en movimiento, si no, por que ahora no sentía aquella sensación de que se ahogaba en una profunda oscuridad. Cosa que agradeció fuertemente al mismo tiempo en que corría en dirección de su oponente; habían perdido ya mucho tiempo, y no dejaría que mas de este corriera con descaro mientras platicaban.

Lanzo una estocada directa al pecho del señor; pero este mismo bloqueo con sus espadas en posición de cruz, en busca de frenarle el paso y desviar el arma hacia abajo; posición en la cual tuvo ventaja de manera instantánea. Por lo que alzo su espada de la mano izquierda con rapidez al cuello del muchacho, pero este solamente hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se impulsaba en su "espada" al clavarla en el techo del transporte. Ante dicha acción, le fue posible alzar manas piernas para lanzar una patada doble con dirección al peño del sujeto. Pero este logro bloquearla con solo poner sus antebrazo derecho y desviar la fuerza de la arremetida al mismo. Por lo que, le fue imposible al chico el tirarlo, mas, gracias a ese ultimo movimiento, el mismo pudo recomponer su postura y con lo mismo, volver a poner pose de batalla.

Se quedaron por un segundo en una plena quietud, para después, ambos lanzarse al ataque. Buscando lastimar con severidad al otro no dudaron en blandir sus armas de tal manera que chocaban con rapidez en el aire. No importase que uno de los dos tuviera un arma extra que el otro, muy a pesar de ese detalle, los filos de las mismas armas no paraban de chocar en el aire con violencia. Hasta que, el señor Powers decidió poner un freno a todo ese blandió de espadas sin sentido alguno; opto por poner una pose de arranque parecida a la de los samuráis. Sacando su arma desde su cintura a pesar de no contar con una funda; y, aunque este mismo movimiento fuese demasiado rápido. El chico Dipper vio a través de él fácilmente, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces al momento de saltar sobre de él con una pirueta hacia el frente, la cual, le fue seguida con el alargamiento de su pierna derecha. Misma extremidad que dio de lleno en la nuca de su contrincante; generando que este mismo diera un par de pasos hacia el frente mientras que él caía perfectamente a sus espaldas.

Aunque, al instante de tocar esa parte del lugar, se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo solamente para alzar su arma de forma completamente vertical y bloquear un doble ataque de espadas que iban directamente a su cuello. No se tardo ni un parpadeo en contrarrestar la situación; ya que alzo su espada cubierta de fuego azul de tal manera que le obligo a su contrincante a que retrocediera por el impulso puesto en su contra. Se dieron un breve respiro que apenas pudieron pasar de lo rápido que fue; ya que, volvieron a la contienda con bastante rapidez, tanta que el chico no dudo en lanzar fuertes ataques en horizontal en contra del sujeto. Mismo que dividía sus arremetidas entre ambas espadas, primero la derecha, después la izquierda. Se iba turnando dependiendo de por donde le llegase el ataque del joven. Quien, a pesar de verse en desventaja, podía esquivar los ataques lo mejor posible.

Si, sus ropas empezaban a mostrar una gran variedad de cortes, pero su piel en ningún momento conto con alguna herida superficial. No era el mismo caso para el anciano que le seguía el paso, quien, a pesar de tener pocas heridas, las tenia. Unos simples cortes en sus brazos y pecho, pero aun así, era sangre lo que corría por su piel, y era suya. Ya que, no se explicaba la razón de que el muchacho tuviera tal capacidad de combate.

- _Seguramente es por la fusión de identidades._ \- Se dijo a si mismo mientras daba un salto hacia atrás en busca de un poco de descanso. Había bajado su guardia lo suficiente como para que el joven Pines le pudiera hacer un corte profundo sobre el hombro derecho. Ahora estaba en un vagón diferente al del adolescente; y para ser mas preciso, era él quien estaba mas cerca de la cabina principal.

-¿Sucede algo, anciano? ¿Ya te cansaste?- Se burlo el muchacho mientras comenzaba a dar unos cuantos pasos en dirección del criminal. Mas, un fuerte estruendo le hizo mover su brazo derecho con brutalidad. O mejor dicho, casi le arranca lo que portaba en el mismo. No supo que sucedió, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo, ya que; de la nada. Una sacudida en la cabina le hizo ponerse de rodillas buscando estabilidad.

Y no fue hasta ese momento cuando si no cuando se dio cuenta de que, a su arma le faltaba un buen pedazo de la misma. Solamente tenia la mitad de esta, y, en donde terminaba la misma, yacían unas cuantas muescas de haber sido impactadas por proyectiles. De repente, sintió otra sacudida que le hizo voltear con dirección hacia el frente. Donde, lentamente se separaba su parte del tren de en la que estaba el ex miembro del gobierno. Le estaban dejando atrás al desenganchar la mitad del mismo. Lo quería evitar, pero de nueva cuenta, otro estruendo le sacudió el brazo. Ahora, llevándose la mitad de lo que quedaba de su arma. Volteo a todos lados, y lo vio, que detrás del ex agente Powers se encontraba el ex agente Trigger; quien sostenía un rifle de caza enfilado con descaro en su dirección. Le habían disparado y dos veces.

-¡No lo mates! ¡El plan A sigue su curso!- Argumentó Powers mientras lentamente se separaban. La distancia entre ambos ya era demasiada; tanta, que pudo ver a la perfección a los responsables de que el tren se separara. Dos personas que permanecían en el descanso exterior que tenia el transporte.

-¡Ivan! ¡Bratsman!- Les grito colérico mientras sentía como claramente, lo que quedaba del arma en sus manos, empezaba a desintegrarse.

-Diablos. Ya recordó todo.- Se oía fastidiado el sujeto de tatuajes en la cabeza, mientras que el corpulento sujeto a su lado, parecía tener algo mucho mas importante entre sus manos.

-No le prestes atención a los detalles, Ivan.- Se expreso aquel sujeto mientras mostraba un pequeño control en sus manos. Mismo que, presiono al momento de ver un letrero a su mano derecha, junto a las vías. Un fuerte ruido seco se genero por parte de las mismas; y sin mas, los caminos se dividieron; a la derecha se iban los criminales, y a la izquierda se iba él.

-¡Nos veremos pronto… Joven Pines…!- Expresó con burla el enfermo mental con el que hasta hacia unos segundos se había estado batiendo en duelo. A lo que, el chico mencionado, solamente respondió mientras se giraba sobre si mismo conforme se distanciaban cada vez mas. Ellos empezaron a subir una colina, mientras que, su parte del tren empezaba a bajar.

Resopló con resignación mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido hasta ese momento. Se volteo a ver ambas manos, apreciando que las llamas de estas, comenzaban a extinguirse hasta desaparecer definitivamente. La adrenalina de su cuerpo se iba lentamente; por lo que, vio justo que tomara un fuerte trago de aire mientras miraba que aun quedaban unos doce vagones aun conectados al suyo. Una parte del tren se había quedado consigo de una manera bastante hilarante, mas aun, cuando comenzó a tomar velocidad.

-Seguramente por que vamos de bajada.- Susurro mientras pensaba en como regresar a su hogar. Aunque, tras pensarlo por un segundo, abrió los ojos con notoria sorpresa.- Espera… No hay bajadas en las líneas del tren de… Gravity… Falls…- Con eso ultimo, le fue imposible no voltear a ver, lo que sin duda era una sentencia de perdición. Habían cerrado una parte de la línea de las mismas, por que suspendieron las actividades de hacer una por debajo de las que ya existían y servían para unir los dos peculiares riscos del valle. Si, el camino se acababa delante suyo, e iba con bastante velocidad.- Oh, mierda… ¡E-Esto es demasiado cliché! Empezó a correr con rumbo al ultimo vagón; puesto que, para el momento en que sus piernas reaccionaron, en el que se encontraba, estaba ya por caer hacia el vacío. La adrenalina regresó a su sistema con demasiada rapidez al momento de mantener una amplia carrera por el lugar, buscaba no morir, por lo que era normal que diera todo de si para hacerlo.

Claro que, su mente se volvió un revoltijo de emociones al momento de ver como sus dos tíos se aproximaban a él con una muy buena velocidad. No sabia si sentir alivio de que ellos llegasen a salvarlo. O sentir pánico al ver que, quien manejaba, no daba señal alguna de querer hacer algo que no fuera saltar al vacío.

-¡Dipper! ¡Salta!- Le gritaron los dos al unísono mientras alzaban las manos y seguían al tren en su caída. Y aunque, ya se encontrasen en medio del aire a punto de caer despiadadamente a una muerte segura, les hizo caso. Pego un salto desde su lugar para, tras un eterno segundo de vuelo, tomar de las manos a sus mentores; quienes le jalaron con fuerza para que pudiera agarrarse a los asientos mientras veían claramente como seguían al tren directamente aun destino seguro.

-¡Ponte el cinturón de seguridad!- Le pidió mientras comenzaba a activar interruptores en el tablero de mando que tenia el vehículo. Y mientras Stan se mantenía gritando como loco por verse metido en esa escena, Dipper seguía las ordenes de su mentor al pie de la letra, solamente para que, al finalizar, voltear a ver por fuera del coche, el como este comenzaba a retraer sus llantas de una manera extraña.

-¡FORD! ¡CUANDO QUIERAS!- Le grito su gemelo mientras sentía a la muerte reclamar su vida. Aquello llamo mas la atención del castaño; quien no pudo evitar voltear hacia el frente para ver un gran espectáculo.

-¡Ya esta! ¡Cálmate!- Pidió el científico mientras jalaba el volante hacia él. Después, unas potentes luces de color rosadas que, al momento de impactar con el resto de maquinaria de transporte, la logro encoger al instante. Rápido fue el mayor de la familia Pines tras realizar aquello; ya que, al mover la palanca de velocidades de una manera extraña; logro que su caída se desacelerara poco a poco hasta el punto en que vieron los doce vagones miniatura pasar a un lado de ellos. Y estos, fueron tomados sin dudarlo por el científico. Después, cambiaron de rumbo de manera milagrosa; o al menos, para el joven castaño, quien apreciaba de primer plano el como comenzaban a volar en ese viejo coche.

-E-Estamos… V-Volando…- Parecía no creérselo, aunque, el voltear a ver a sus dos tíos con una expresión característica de ellos le hizo saber que era verdad lo que veía. Puesto que, mientras Ford parecía estar manejando de manera calmada cual si se tratase de un paseo por el parque, Stan, por otro lado, se encontraba con ambas manos tapándose los ojos con pavor. La gracia le pego al muchacho un poco antes de que regresara la mirada al pueblo, viéndolo desde arriba con bastante asombro. Claro, hasta que se encontraron con algo que le llamo la atención.- ¡Son Gideon, Marius y Robbie! ¡Y parecen heridos!- Le grito al conductor, quien pareció recordar algo importante mientras desaceleraba y descendía cerca del grupo de chicos. Quienes, desconcertados, miran con los ojos abiertos al trio Pines mientras dejaban de recargarse en la camioneta del pelinegro.- Chicos. ¡Suban!- Les pidió mientras estiraba su mano por encima de la carrocería, esperando a que estos aceptasen.

-Un auto volador. Es lo único que le faltaba a la familia Pines, un auto volador.- Lamentó el chico Gleeful al mismo tiempo en que usaba su magia para levitar al interior del vehículo; mientras que, se llevaba consigo a Marius, de quien estaba seguro que seria difícil de realizar tal osadía. Por lo que, el único que acepto la mano del castaño, fue el pelinegro quien no tardo en acomodarse en el acolchonado asiento trasero.

-Viejo. Estoy cansado.- Espetó el joven Valentino mientras sentía la brisa veraniega pegarle en la cara.

-¿Ya recuperaste la memoria, amigo Dipper?- Le pregunto el pelirrojo mientras sostenía con fuerza la herida en su hombro, quizás no era demasiado profunda, pero le dolía.

-Ya. La tengo conmigo desde que comencé a pelear contra… Powers…- cayó en cuenta de que, ahora con ese automóvil modificado, podían ir por el grupo de criminales- Cierto. Tío Ford, ahora podemos seguir a Powers y a los demás.- Le comentó a su mentor, pero este pareció no haberle escuchado; o mejor dicho, busco ignorar la sugerencia. Cosa extraña para los chicos, quienes solamente se quedaron en silencio mientras veían como arribaban a la mansión. Stanford Pines se estaciono como si se tratase de un día mas; regreso el coche a su versión terrestre, y sin mas, se bajo del mismo. No antes, claro, que su hermano gemelo. Quien se lanzo al suelo con una expresión aliviada.

-¡Ah! ¡Suelo! ¡Querido suelo!- Ya no tenia vértigo como antes. Pero, una cosa era el simple miedo a las alturas, y otra, era estar dentro de un coche mientras este se tira por un acantilado directamente al vacío.

-Tío Ford, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué regresamos a la mansión? Pudimos ir tras los criminales.- Dipper no tardo en descender mientras que, las personas que aun permanecían en el interior de la residencia, salieron a recibirles. Mas, solamente pudieron apreciar la escena en cuestión.

-¡Nada de eso, Dipper! ¿Acaso estas pensando en el peligro en el que te acabas de poner? Desde ayer en la tarde te encuentras actuando de manera temeraria. Te borraron la memoria. Te dispararon. Casi destruyen la mansión. Y estuviste a punto de morir por segunda vez consecutiva en el día. Estas siendo demasiado imprudente. ¿No lo ves?- El regaño era verdadero, por lo que le fue imposible no encogerse de hombros con aquello que su mentor le había dicho de manera cruda; desvió la mirada al suelo mientras se sobaba el brazo derecho con la mano contraria.- ¡Y ustedes!- se dirigió al grupo de adolescente que apenas bajaban del automóvil y que daba señas de estar en un estado dolido- No crean que no vi lo que hicieron. Tenemos cámaras en el pueblo. ¿Recuerdan? Vi claramente como fueron a pelear solos contra uno de los enmascarados.- Ahora fue turno del resto de los muchachos para encogerse sobre si mismos por recibir el regaño por parte del anciano.- Están castigados. Los cuatro. Y hasta nuevo aviso.- Parecieron querer replicar, pero se les fueron las ganas al momento de ver la mirada severa del autor de los viejos diarios; por lo que, resignados, asintieron con la cabeza en seña de derrota.- De acuerdo, ahora, entren a casa. Que les den el tratamiento que merecen.- No les espero, se adentro al recinto antes que los demás, aunque lo hizo con paso lento.

Unas cuantas de las chicas fueron a auxiliar a los jóvenes: mas en concreto, al joven Austriaco que parecía querer descansar con bastante urgencia; aunque, tener a su novia a su lado y que esta solamente tuviera un par de rasguños, le hacia sentir un poco en calma. Robbie, por otra parte, se mostraba tranquilo y sereno al tener a Tambry a su lado mientras le brindaba de un poco de apoyo. Por otro lado, Candy reviso de manera superficial la herida de Gideon, ya que quería juzgar si esta necesitaría de puntadas. Mas, quienes fueron las únicas que no se movieron, fueron Wendy y Mabel, quienes vieron sonrientes a los chicos mientras permanecían aun lado de la puerta. Dipper noto aquello, por lo que le sonrió de vuelta a su hermana mientras asentía con determinación; dándole a entender que, estaba de regresó. Unos cuantos pasos en el interior del lugar bastaron para ver que, efectivamente, parecía que no había sufrido demasiado daño su hogar de verano.

-Es bueno tenerlo de vuelta, joven Dipper.- McGucket estaba esperando aun lado de Stanford, quien solamente miraba de reojo a los jóvenes.

-Es bueno volver.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder mientras se acercaba al anciano. Quien, al tenerle cerca, le paso su mochila café.

-La encontraron poco antes del ataque del enmascarado. Según Philip, alguien la lanzo del las escaleras del segundo piso.- Le informó mientras le sostenía una sonrisa amplia. Y, al momento en que el muchacho la tomara entre sus manos, de nueva cuenta el mayor de la familia Pines comenzó a andar con rumbo a la sala. Lugar al que parecían dirigirse todos.- Dentro esta tu celular. Creí que lo habías perdido.- Se expresó de la nada para después, seguir a su camarada.

-Así era…- Fue lo único que dijo, ya que metió una de sus manos en su interior, y extrajo de esta, aquel dispositivo que el anciano mencionó. Volteo la mirada por un segundo a todos los que lo acompañaban; lo habían dejado atrás, por lo que, con una sonrisa, empezó a teclear algo en la pantalla de su teléfono. Solamente para que, al terminar de hacerlo, comenzar a desobedecer ordenes nuevamente. Empezando por, generar un sonido seco que les causo extrañeza a los demás. Todos voltearon en dirección a donde el joven se había quedado de pie, y, lo único que encontraron, fue su mochila tirada en el suelo con su dispositivo móvil encendido y encima de ella.

-¿Dipper?- Mabel comenzó a caminar con dirección a sus pertenencias- ¿Dónde estas, Bro-Bro?- Al llegar, continuaba mirando a todos lados al igual que los demás, pero, se frenó en cuanto se agacho a leer y tomar lo que se había dejado atrás. Cosa que le hizo sonreír ampliamente. Tanto eso, como el hecho de que la mochila del chico despedía un sutil aroma a rosas.

-¿Sucede algo?- Ford caminó en dirección de su sobrina, pero esta se limito a leer lo que tenia en manos.

- _Tenias razón, tío Ford, esta mansión tiene unos cuantos pasadizos secretos._ \- Se burlo la castaña mientras recitaba lo plasmado en la pantalla.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- El mayor termino de acercarse para apreciar de cerca la nota dejada atrás, y al hacerlo, puso mala cara. Una que hizo reír a mas de uno.- E-Ese… niño.- Gruño mientras pensaba en que castigo ponerle por desobedecerle de esa manera.

-Relájate, tío. Quizás, solamente fue a ver a su novia.- Susurro para los dos mientras dejaba las cosas de su hermano en manos de su mentor, quien, parecía un poco aletargado por aquella declaración. Y, al mismo tiempo en que él pensaba en ello, la chica Pines retomó su camino con dirección a la sala.- ¿Podemos pedir comida?- Pregunto al aire, esperando a que uno de los mayores respondiera.

-Siempre y cuando, lo que comamos no haya sido algo que volara.- Argumentaba el ex señor misterio logrando que los demás presentes se rieran a la par en que él le daba una mirada condescendiente a su hermano. Quien, al verle de esa manera, lo único que pudo hacer para responder, fue suspirar con cansancio.

-De acuerdo. Se lo dejare pasar por hoy.- Finalizo mientras devolvía el teléfono celular al morral; y, sin mas. Les siguió de cerca a las personas que le acompañaban. Había sido demasiado para un día, quería descansar un poco.

 _ **20:00 hrs, La Cabaña Secreta;**_

Pacifica miraba desde la puerta de la cabaña los pocos rastros de un bello atardecer. Estaba ligeramente cansada por tantas vueltas que le dio al pueblo, pero aun así, pudo soportarlo todo hasta ese momento. Y agradecía de ello, ya que, ni ella ni su familia habían resultados heridos de alguna manera, sus padres tuvieron que salir de improviso la noche pasada, por lo que, fue imposible para ellos el darse cuenta del estado del joven castaño. A quien por cierto, esperaba con aire despreocupado; sabia que estaba bien. Lo presentía.

Mas aun; cuando de la nada, comenzaron a sonar pasos apresurados hacia su dirección, logrando captar tanto su atención como para obligarle a voltear a ver de quien se trataba. ¿Y quien mas podía ser? Ahí estaba él, ese castaño con ropas rotas y seño de encontrarse cansado por todo lo que fue a hacer ese día. Estaba de pie, a unos cuantos metros de distancia de su posición; se encontraba jadeando con fuerza; quizás por la carrera. Pero, eso lo entendía ella, ya que, también llego igual. El silencio poco a poco comenzó a gobernar el lugar, ninguno decía nada, solamente; esperaban a que él volviera a tener aliento. Cosa que no tardo en ser una realidad.

Por que, cuando lo tuvo de regreso, se miraron fijamente por unos interminables segundos. Dipper volvió a caminar, pero ahora de manera tranquila, esperando a que, al acercarse a ella, no se tratase de una alucinación. Detalle que, corroboro al momento de tomarle de las manos, de acercarse a ella, de sentir su respiración cerca de sus labios. De la calidez que representaba la unión de estos de manera pasional.

-Bienvenido a casa.- Susurro la chica al separar sus labios de los del joven.

-He vuelto.- Le respondió él, de manera calmada mientras le veía fijamente a los ojos. Perdiéndose en los mismos.

Mas, no se quedaron ahí mucho tiempo. La joven Northwest le guio al interior del lugar mientras le sostenía una mirada coqueta que permaneció aun después de entrar en su pequeño refugio donde estaba segura que nadie les molestaría. Él, por otro lado, solamente le miraba de manera enamorada, quiera decir algo, pero primero debía de saber unas cuantas cosas mas.

-No fue fácil hacer lo que me pediste.- Declaro de la nada la rubia mientras se sentaba en el borde de la única cama que había en ese lugar.

-Lo se. Pero aun así, te lo agradezco tanto.- Contesto el muchacho poco antes de sentir como la joven le ponía su gorra en la cabeza.- ¿Al final, como lograste avisarles sin que nadie te viera y sin usar el celular?- Le pregunto con asombro mientras pensaba en la complejidad de las cosas.

-Bueno, en el momento en que me dijiste quienes habían sido las personas que les habían causado tantos problemas en el pasado, y cuando me pediste, bueno, lo que me pediste.- Estaba tratando de sonar lo mas clara posible, era difícil decir como había logrado hacer algo sin mostrarse un poco arrogante.- Je, pues, primero fui a la guarida de la Sociedad del Ojo Cegado. Ahí tome los componentes de la caja negra y tu celular. Después, use los pasajes secretos para llegar lo mas cerca posible a la mansión, me adentré en esta usando los pasajes secretos, y cuando estuve en un lugar donde no fuera fácil verme, escribí la información en tu teléfono; lo puse dentro de tu morral y lo lance por las escaleras en cuanto vi a Philip pasar por debajo de ellas.- Se explicó con bastante buen humor. Ganándose una mirada de asombro por parte del chico.

-Je. Sin duda, deberé de pensar en ti cuando quiera hacer cosas que impliquen sigilo.- La elogio al mismo tiempo en que acariciaba su mejilla izquierda. Le veía demasiado sonriente, con un buen humor inigualable y un brillo intenso en sus ojos, tanto así, que le fue imposible el contenerse un poco mas.- ¿S-Sabes? ¿P-Pacifica?- Le llamo, y ella solamente ladeo la cabeza de manera tierna en seña de que continuase con lo que quería decir.- A-A-Antes de que sucediera todo lo del domingo…- empezó, se sentía nervioso, pero, una mano de ella tomándole con fuerza de la muñeca, le dio las fuerzas suficientes para proseguir. Claro, eso, y una fuerte bocanada de aire.- Antes de que me borraran la memoria, yo… supe y deje en claro algo.- Sus ojos se sostenían de manera ferviente, ella estaba ahora un poco confundida gracias a la determinación que el chico estaba mostrando tan de repente. Pero claro, este ahora se encontraba con mas ánimos que antes.- Supe… Bueno, mas bien, aclare algo en mi… Tu, Pacifica Elise Northwest, me gustas. Y mucho.- Las mejillas de la rubia no pudieron sonrojarse mas, estaba apenada, pero aun así, feliz.- ¿Y, te quería preguntar si, tu… quisieras ser…?- Por un segundo tomó valor, el suficiente como para querer continuar con lo que quería formular.- ¿Q-Q-Quisieras… s-s-ser… mi nov-?- Le fue imposible terminar. Ella le aprisiono los labios de manera desenfrenada; se sentía extasiada de felicidad por que aquello se encontrase sucediendo al fin. Por lo que, le fue imposible resistirse a no besarle.

-Perdón. Pero, tardabas demasiado.- Se disculpó con vergüenza mientras separaba de manera delicada y le daba un poco de espacio al muchacho.- P-Pero… S-Si… L-La respuesta… es… Si.- La emoción del castaño subía rápidamente por su cuerpo, tanto que, al igual que la joven Northwest, le fue imposible el contenerse en sus deseos de besarla.

Una unión profunda y prolifera, que nadie; por muy poderoso que fuera, seria incapaz de frenar. Las manos del chico sujetaban las mejillas de la chica mientras buscaba acrecentar aun mas esa muestra de afecto a la par en que la muchacha realizaba su propio esfuerzo por que sintiesen mas. Claro que, sus manos se encontraban puestas en el pecho del castaño; logrando que, sus dedos curiosos, entraran por uno que otro agujero que la prenda poseía. Generando que estas se abrieran poco a poco sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara si no hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Por accidente, la chica termino de romper la camisa del joven, dejando completamente al descubierto su pecho.

-J-Je… Vaya, que ánimos…- Se burló el joven mientras veía el desgarre de su prenda, claro que, esperaba que la joven se avergonzara, pero, en ves de que hiciera lo esperado. Le dedico al castaño una mirada inocente al igual que coqueta mientras se acercaba con lentitud a su cuello.- ¿A-Ah, E-Elise?- Cuestionó su nombre en duda de no saber que estaba ocurriendo mientras que buscaba hacerse hacia atrás para evitar lo que sea que ella planeara hacer. Aunque, lo único que consiguió, fue que ella cayera encima suyo mientras que él se desplomaba en la cama. Se quedaron en silencio por un segundo, para que, acto seguido, la rubia continuase con lo que deseaba hacer.

 _ **20:28 hrs, Piedmon, California;**_

Su celular sonó de la nada, logrando que frenase los acordes de guitarra que se encontraba tocando con bastante animo. Se acomodo su largo cabello; color rubio cenizo, aun lado mientras dejaba su instrumento musical aun lado de su escritorio. En el cual, se mostraba una computadora encendida y mostrando en su monitor un video de deportes extremos. Extrajo su teléfono del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, y sin mucho esfuerzo lo desbloqueo, solamente para leer el mensaje que le había llegado.

-¿Mi viaje se atrasara un día por problemas en las vías? Je, vaya… Pero que cosas… Y yo que quería sorprenderte; mi querido amigo, Dipper.- Se expresó poco antes de dejar su aparato aun lado de su teclado y volver tomar su instrumento.- ¿Por qué es tan difícil… seguirte el paso… amigo mío?- Comenzaba a tocar una sonata bastante pasional, no lo podía negar, le gustaba mucho el flamenco; quizás tanto como el Parkour.- Me pregunto… ¿Qué estarás haciendo en este preciso instante?- Soltó al aire, como si su amigo le pudiera escuchar con claridad al cuestionar aquello.

 _ **20:44 hrs, La cabaña secreta;**_

Dipper jadeaba mientras sentía como los labios de su novia recorrían su pecho descubierto. Le había arrancado la camisa sin pensarlo dos veces; y en ese momento, él estaba por caer en el deseo de continuar. Puesto que, en ese instante aun se resistía con fervencia a sucumbir ante sus deseos. Mas, esto dejo de ser así en cuanto vio como la rubia se sentaba en su abdomen mientras se quitaba lentamente la chaqueta de color purpura.

Su respiración agitada y las hormonas a tope no le ayudaban para nada. Ambos sabían que deseaban pasar por eso, de esa manera, por lo que, y rindiéndose a su deseos mas primitivo; decidió incorporarse levemente para poder besar el cuello de la chica que tenia entre sus brazos. Gimió por el placer que le provocaba sentir dicho contacto con su cuerpo, y mas aun, al apreciar como, lentamente, las manos del joven comenzaban a explorar su cuerpo sin cohibirse.

-¿E-Estas segura de esto? ¿Elise?- Preguntó él entre besos y caricias hacia su cuerpo y de parte suya. A penas podía creerse que había logrado preguntarle aquello a la muchacha, sin embargo, no por ello freno sus actos.

-M-Mas que segura… L-Llevo esperando demasiado… Y creo que tu igual.- Argumento con sensualidad mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba con cuidado hacia la cintura del joven, encontrándose de esa manera con su miembro completamente erecto. Ambos estaban rojos; pero no por la pena, no por la vergüenza, si no, por la sangre que corría a mil por hora en sus torrentes sanguíneos.

-J-Je… Solo un poco.- Expresó mientras tomaba a la muchacha por los hombros y giraba sobre su lugar. Dejándola a ella ahora debajo mientras que él mostraba una sonrisa seductora como único argumento valido del por que había hecho eso. Ella, en cambio, solamente dejó que sus manos se deleitaran con su figura mientras que la punta de sus dedos rozaban su piel.

Dipper, en cambio, comenzó a besar de manera parecida a como la rubia lo había hecho en un inicio. Rozando sus labios contra su cuello, y descendiendo lentamente hasta su clavícula, la cual; antes de comenzar a mordisquear de manera sensible, primero la lamio brevemente, sacándole a la rubia un fuerte gemido placentero. Estaban yendo poco a poco, mas él, al quitarle con delicadeza el vestido purpura. No sin antes, despojarla de sus botas color café; acción en la que aprovecho para discretamente, hacer lo mismo con las suyas.

Con delicadeza y lentitud, bajaba la prenda de la muchacha, descubriendo primeramente su sostén de encaje negro y después, unas bragas que eran el juego de la primera prenda interior que veía. Por instinto, la rubia de ojos azules se cubrió el cuerpo con vergüenza, acción ligeramente fuera de lugar; ya que el chico con el que estaba intimando de esa manera, podía ver completamente a través de su intento por ocultar su belleza. Pero, a un así la tomó por sus muñecas para que le fuera posible verla en su totalidad.

-E-Es vergonzoso que… solo yo…- Susurro con miedo, mas, este mismo se fue en cuanto sintió un cálido beso que le regreso por completo el valor.

-Eres hermosa, Elise.- Le susurro mientras que, lentamente, comenzaba a despojarse él mismo de sus prendas inferiores, claro, quedándose únicamente en su bóxer color negro. Al igual que ella, sentía pena y vergüenza, no era fácil estar haciendo lo que hacían, tan, de la nada. Mas, Pacifica siempre había demostrado ser mas valiente que el resto.

-Vamos… ¿Por qué no te los quitas ya? Digo, de los dos, eres tu el único que ha estado desnudo frente a todos sus amigos.- Aun recostada en la cama, le incito a llevar a cabo esa acción por medio de una pequeña burla que, el joven castaño se tomo de la mejor manera.

-B-Bueno, ya que insistes.- Se irguió lo suficiente aun lado suyo. Y sin querer pensar mucho las cosas; bajo la prenda con lentitud mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. En cambio, la chica los tenia mas que abiertos mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban con fuerza. Pero, no quiso detenerse ahí, menos aun; cuando por fin había conseguido ser algo mas para el chico que una simple amiga. Por lo que, se irguió al igual que el joven; se aproximo rápidamente a él, y sin pensarlo dos veces, poso una mano en su mentón para hacer que este abriera los ojos y le mirara fijamente. Acción que no tardo en acontecer.

El joven Pines permanecía con la respiración agitada al tenerla tan cerca de él y de esa manera, aunque, ella logro que esta misma se frenara al instante. Puesto que, no lo pensó dos veces al instante de llevar ambas manos a su espalda para desabrochar la prenda de la parte superior. Mostrándose al joven que ahora tenia por novio tal cual como era en realidad. Claro que, ahí no acabaron las cosas para ninguno de lo dos; ya que, al haberse quitado el sostén, también debió de hacer lo mismo con su prenda inferior: aunque, al momento de querer hacerlo, se encontró de por medio con las manos del muchacho.

Se volteo nerviosa a este mismo; pero solamente recibió como respuesta, una mirada que le hacia sentir con una fuerte calidez en su pecho, seguida del sentimiento de corresponder la acción de la mejor manera. Ya que, entre los dos terminaron por quitar esa ultima pieza de ropa, solamente para que, una vez habiéndolo hecho, se acercaran con timidez para darse un tierno beso que fue precedido por la acción de dejarse caer en el mueble de manera completa.

Ambos se habían visto completamente sin ropa. Ella había apreciado las múltiples marcas en su cuerpo, los músculos desarrollados tras arduos entrenamiento y el hecho de que, efectivamente, su novio era completamente lampiño; al igual de la sorpresa de que; y aunque no lo sabia a ciencia cierta debido a que no conocía demasiado del cuerpo masculino, quería creer que aquello que estaba firme ante ella, era del tamaño normal y no demasiado grande.

Por otro lado, el muchacho la había apreciado en su máximo esplendor de belleza física. Había visto sus perfectas caderas, su suave y tersa piel además de esos tentadores pechos de buen tamaño que le eran puestos delante suyo. Estaba totalmente atraído a ella; pero, no era por su esplendoroso físico. Si no, por que otrora ella ya se había desnudado para él: no de la manera que todos pensarían. Mas bien, de una manera especial y única. Donde había dejado los prejuicios de lado, donde se desenvolvió sin ocultar nada de ella; ni sus temores, ni sus aspiraciones. Ella ya era hermosa para él, desde antes de ese suceso. Sin embargo, le era imposible negar el hecho de que, su novia, era perfecta en todos los sentidos.

La oscuridad de la noche era completa, y la única luz que les era brindada al par de amantes, era la de una enorme luna casi completa que les brindaba su pálido brillo con intención de mostrarles lo que hacían. Siendo eso, que estaban recostados en la cama; con la cobija de seda cubriendo la mitad de sus cuerpos. Aunque, eso era suficiente para ellos, no necesitaban nada mas. Solamente, les bastaba con el calor de sus cuerpos que se movían al compas de sus jadeos.

Iban despacio y con calma, era la primera vez de ambos. Y a penas podían contener la felicidad que les generaba el encontrarse haciendo aquello con la persona que juraban amar con fuerza. De haberle entregado al otro, la línea que los diferenciaba entre inocentes y lo que eran en ese instante, amantes pasionales que sentían un intenso calor en su zona pélvica.

Tanto, que les fue imposible ocultar el hecho de que, estaban al limite de sus cuerpos. No podían soportar tanto, deseaban liberarse sin miramientos y hacerlo de la manera correcta; por lo que, sus manos se entrelazaron mientras el vaivén de caderas se volvía cada vez mas rápido y fuerte. No apartaba sus rostros; deseaban seguirse besando hasta llegar a donde deseaban; hecho que, lograron realizar. Respiraban de forma cansada y algo cavernosa, él se dejo caer aun lado y ella simplemente le abrazó al mismo tiempo en que estiraba una mano con dirección a la pieza de tela roja que les cubría para que lo dejara de hacer a medias y realizara misma acción de manera completa para ambos cuerpos cansados por el desenfreno de esa noche. Se sentían realizados, cansados, emocionados, felices, alegres, conmocionados; quizás, por que ese día... había sido una completa revelación colectiva.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por este año. Ojala pasen una buenas vacaciones! Nos vemos hasta Enero 6!**_ _ **:D (._.)/**_


	73. Realidad

_**Valeeee... Estoy de vuelta! Y me duele la espalda... :'v No se que tiene que ver, pero queria mencionarlo... XD En fin, ahora, ya esta disponible para todos ustedes, el primer capitulo de la Tercera Temporada, el arco argumental llamado [Decisiones] Espero que les guste lo que esta por venir, pero mas que nada, el inicio de esta nueva etapa del Fic. Que por cierto, esta demasiado calmada, y tendra mucho que ver con el titulo de esta, asi que, sera mejor que no dejen pasar ningun detalle de esta... 7u7**_

 _ **En fin. Como sea, es tambien la primera actualizacion del año y por ello no debemos de perder la costumbre. Gravity Falls es de Propiedad de Alex Hisch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un Fan y para Fans bajo el concepto de entretener, enriquecer el fandom de la serie y sin ningun animo de lucro. :D**_

 _ **Lector; Jejeje... Gracias por el alago. :3 la verdad, considere la posibilidad de cerrar algunas cosas en ese capitulo, pero al momento de estarlo escribiendo, me di cuenta de que podian desarrollarse mejor... :3 gracias por leer y comentar el capitulo! Se nota que te gusto... :D**_

 _ **Fire soul; Jajaja... Tranquilo, bro. Jeje... Vaya efusividad. XD Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo, espero que siga siendo asi con el resto de la serie. Gracias por leer y comentar! :D**_

 _ **Elian Villanueva; Te respondo por los dos comentarios... ya que creo que son lo mismo... :v X3 Bueno, en fin, me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo... Y con respecto a tu pregunta, bueno, pronto se respondera... :3 7u7**_

 _ **SonrisaDulce207; Esteee... Si, ya se que es viernes, pero tarde un poco por que me dio un bloqueo mental por unos dias y lo solucione jugando la demo de Resident Evil 7 hasta acabarmelo en todos los finales posibles... :v Pero, como sea, jejeje... Lamento por tardar. Y gracias por los alagos... Jejeje... :3 Y a mi tambien me cuesta un poco creer que sigue siendo el primer fic que escribo.. XD Pero, en fin. A lo que voy, que bien que te gustara tanto el final de temporada. Ahora, con respecto a las incognitas que se quedan y como demostraran Dipper y Pacifica su nueva relacion, pues, sera una sorpresa para todos... X3 7u7 En cuanto a Gabriel... Pues... Tengo otros planes para él... XD Jejeje... Espero que tu tambien hayas tenido lindas fiestas y que la hayas pasado bien. Ojala sigas la serie por mucho mas tiempo hasta su final. Gracias por leer y comentar! :3 Disfruta el Cap! :D**_

 _ **Por cierto, si notan un error en el fic. Haganmelo saber para corregirlo lo mas rapido posible. ¿Si? :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1: Realidad**_

La luz pálida de la luna apenas entraba por la ventana de tamaño promedio que había centímetros arriba de la cabecera de cierta cama en la cual descansaban dos muchachos de quince años. Un joven de cabellos castaños con varias marcas en su cuerpo, y una chica de rubia cabellera que gozaba de un esplendoroso cuerpo; o al menos, así lo pensaba el chico que con una enorme sonrisa se mantenía recostado con su brazo derecho sirviéndole de apoyo en su cabeza al mismo tiempo en que, con la mano contraria, abrazaba gentilmente a la chica.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Dipper?- Inquirió ella tras un largo rato de encontrarse en un silencio que solamente existía para que pudiera recobrar el aliento.

-¿El por que he perdido dos camisas desde que llegue a Gravity Falls? Desde una vez, te digo que no tengo ni idea…- Bromeó el joven con la intención de hacer reír a su chica. Cosa que logro al instante sin mucho esfuerzo aparente, ya que, al terminar de decir aquello, ambos voltearon la vista en dirección a la prenda desgarrada que descansaba en el suelo; aunque, aun con la risa gobernándole, la adolescente se movió de tal manera que pudo ser capaz de sentarse en el vientre del muchacho Pines: dejándole ver su cuerpo sin miedo alguno.

-No, no quería preguntarte esto.- confesó con una sonrisa en su rostro; misma que, se fue apagando poco a poco para darle la seriedad debida al asunto- Quería preguntarte si… tu… ¿Y-Ya sabes por que los enmascarados decían la frase… "Esos ojos no te pertenecen."?- Cito con bastante interés mientras ponía ambas palmas en el pecho de Dipper, acariciando de esa manera, las marcas de garras que permanecían grabadas en el mismo. Aunque, el castaño pareció pensar la respuesta por unos segundos, como si considerara el confesar algo en concreto; aunque, le basto el dar un largo suspiro para decidirse.

-Creo darme una idea. Y puede que este relacionado con el tatuaje en mi espalda… ¿Me equivoco?- Sus ojos reflejaban resignación al mismo tiempo que un poco de culpa: un sentimiento que existía por no ser lo suficientemente claro y determinado cuando notaba las múltiples señales que le eran mostradas.

-P-Pues es tal como lo piensas… y puede que un poco peor de lo que te imaginas…- agachó su mirar al darle la razón, aunque lo levanto al instante para verle directamente a los ojos- De hecho, cuando corriste fuera de la mansión por que te dolía demasiado la cabeza, pude ver de cerca tu rostro… E-En ese momento, el campo de fuerza de la mansión se activo levemente… al mismo tiempo que… tu… tenias un ojo de tu color natural… y el otro…- No sabia como era la manera correcta de expresarse, aunque, por la forma de reaccionar del joven, pensó que quizás debió de haber sido un poco mas rápida.

-¿Brillaba en color amarillo?- Se semi incorporó sobre una mano al instante de cuestionar aquello. Puesto que, eso en serio que seria una muy mala señal.

-¿Qué? Oh, no, no, no… Por supuesto que no.- inclusive movió sus manos enfrente de su rostro al momento de negar ese detalle- Solamente tenia este un color de iris diferente. Era de color rojo sangre.- Aquello le tranquilizo al instante, tanto así, que no dudo en dejarse caer con los brazos extendidos por la conmoción que significaba ese detalle.

-E-En ese caso… Aun tengo tiempo…- Susurro con pesadez; una bastante justificable, ya que ahora tenia una cosa mas de la cual preocuparse.

-¿Tiempo? ¿Dipper, sabes que esta pasando?- inquirió con bastante preocupación, mas, al ver como el joven dudaba de responder aquello, decidió presionar mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¿En serio? ¿Acabamos de tener sexo y aun dudas de contarme las cosas que te pasan?- Con esa contramedida un leve sonrojo empezó a gobernar en su rostro; aunque, no tanto como en el chico bajo ella. Quien se ruborizo por completo ante tal declaración.

-N-No es eso… S-Solo estaba pensando en la manera correcta de decirlo sin sonar alarmista.- Quiso desviar su mirada aun lado, pero le fue imposible no perderse en la escultural figura que le era mostrada delante suyo. Ya que, fue a penas hasta ese momento cuando la luna; por su posición, le brindaba de la luz necesaria para ver a Pacifica a todo detalle. Su cabello, largo y suelto caía cual cascada de oro en su espalda hasta encontrarse con sus caderas; sus pechos mostrados sin ninguna pena permanecían alzados gracias a la pose que había optado por poner mientras le interrogaba, cosa que agradecía con fervencia puesto que estos resaltaban con mucho fervor y orgullo; finalmente, y después de apreciar su esbelto vientre y abdomen, llegaba a sus caderas que permanecían ligeramente mas pronunciadas gracias a que ella se encontraba con las piernas abiertas, dejando una a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras que su sexo rozaba sin temor en contra de su piel.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Pues siendo ese el caso, ya encontraste las palabras? Llevas callado por mas de un minuto.- Señalo la joven para llamar su atención. Aunque, cierto detalle le hizo saber en que estaba pensando su novio.- ¡D-Dipper!- Le recriminó con cierta vergüenza al sentir como su miembro comenzaba a erguirse y empezaba a rosar sus posaderas. Aunque, al sentirle de esa manera, le fue imposible no colocar las manos a sus costados mientras curveaba ligeramente la espalda hacia atrás.

-¡P-Perdón! E-Es que me es imposible no ponerme así… contigo… de esta manera…- Susurro con pena a la par en que se concentraba en lo que ella pedía de manera principal, y, tras unas cuantas aclaraciones de garganta, decidió proceder.- B-Bueno, con respecto a lo que me preguntaste. Si, se que esta pasando. Pero, puede que no le guste a nadie saberlo.- Al proliferar aquellas palabras, ambos volvieron a adquirir la seriedad inicial.

-¿Tan grave es?- Con lastima y pesar, realizo esa pregunta con la esperanza de encontrarse con otra de las malas bromas que solía hacer él, mas, recibió como adelanto un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Al parecer, mi mente se esta fusionando con lo que quedó de Bill Cipher.- Eso fue suficiente para la rubia. Ya que, al escuchar esa declaración, le fue imposible el no abrir los ojos como platos al mismo tiempo en que su boca se abría lentamente por la sorpresa.

-¡¿Q-Que cosa?!- No logro reprimir la pregunta. De hecho, aquello la había descolocado por completo.

-Ah, cierto. Creo que falta algo de contexto…- colocó dos de sus dedos en su mentón al pensar en aquel "detalle"- Digamos que… ¿recuerdas las pesadillas que te conté?- era una pregunta retorica; mas, ella aun así asintió con un muy lento movimiento de cabeza: denotando que seguía encontrándose preocupada- Pues… Quizás… y no te haya contado todo eso ellas…- Había volteado la cabeza en dirección a la pared mas próxima, mientras que, con una mano se rascaba la punta de la nariz. Aunque, de reojo aun miraba a su novia: quien, con mirada recriminatoria, le pedía que continuase. Cosa que sucedió tras un largo suspiro cansado que soltó el joven Pines.- Bien… Las pesadillas eran pocas y casi inofensivas desde que Bill usó mi cuerpo como marioneta; pero en cuanto lo sellamos en mi espalda. Estas se volvieron mas que frecuentes, mostrándome lo que pudo haber sido, lo que fue, y lo que podría ser…- por un segundo, el chico permitió que un deje sombrío gobernara su rostro; alarmando a su acompañante- Por tres años lo supe, que esas pesadillas interminables significaban una ultima conexión entre él y yo. Pero, jamás se lo dije a nadie: ni siquiera a Mabel, claro, hasta que hace poco Ford se enteró al descifrar unas paginas de mi diario numero 4.- Guardo silencio por un segundo. Buscando un poco mas de valor para decir lo que penaba.- Y, bueno, el resto lo puedes deducir por tu cuenta. La razón por la que en la carrera que hicimos por el pueblo entero yo estuviera con C-Beth, del por que la mansión tiene el campo de fuerza puesto…- Fue sencillo, quería que las cosas fueran asimiladas lo mejor posible por parte de ella. La misma chica que, tras unos segundos, de volvió a dejar caer del lado de la cama que le correspondía y se acurrucaba lo mas cerca de su pareja.

-¿Tanto tiempo sufriste?- Fue lo único que se escapó de entre sus labios, logrando que él mostrara sorpresa ante lo inquirido.

-E-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa, es que mi mente se esta fusionando con los restos de Bill.- Trató de mostrarse lo mas fuerte posible, sin dejar un pequeño rastro de fragilidad en su ser.

-¿P-Pero… por que ahora? ¿Por qué no antes ó después? ¿O cuando estabas lejos de Gravity Falls? ¿Por qué necesariamente, ahora que regresaste después de un buen rato de no estar aquí?- Eran preguntas completamente validas, tanto, que inclusive él se las preguntaba con insistencia.

-N-No lo se…- Se lamentó por un instante, existían pocas las ocasiones en donde el joven Pines no conociera la respuesta a algo. Y esa era una de ellas.- Solo se… que ahorita mismo, siento como si pudiera…- Expresaba con bastante lamento mientras alzaba su mano derecha por encima de ambos, mostrándola para lo que seria una metáfora; mas, esta sin previo aviso se prendió en fuego azul. Sacándole a ambos adolescentes una expresión de completo desconcierto.- E-Eso… es malo…- Susurro un segundo antes de que el par pusiera en uso sus pulmones y comenzase a soplar con bastante enjundia para extinguir las flamas de exótico color.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso...- Pidió ella cuando hubieron realizado su deseo de apagar el fuego.

-Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hice.- Confesó el chico mientras aún mantenía la expresión de sorpresa dominándole el rostro.

-No importa, solo, no lo vuelvas a hacer.- Recalcó con miedo. En serio, no le gustaba ver ese peculiar color de fuego en las manos del castaño.

-D-De acuerdo.- Fue simple su respuesta, prefería dejar las cosas ancladas en ese instante en ves de comenzar una plática sin rumbo fijo.

-Bueno... ¿Y que vas a hacer?- Tras un silencio de uno minuto, la rubia cuestionó aquello a la par que le miraba de reojo.

-¿Me preguntas... que haré ahora? ¿O que haré con mi problema?- Intentaba sonar elocuente; más, la seriedad de la situación se lo impedía.

-Ambas.- Pacífica intentaba poner de su parte, pero, al igual que Dipper, sentía claramente como se habían torcido las cosas de repente.

-Pues... si me voy ahorita mismo de aquí y llego a la mansión... estaré castigado. Al igual que si llego mañana en la mañana; por ende, prefiero tener un poco más de libertad junto a mi chica.- se volteó de manera melosa a la joven, quien al centrar su atención en sus ojos grises, le fue imposible no darle un beso en sus labios. Acto de amor que disfrutaron ambos por igual, y, al terminar con este, el crío prosiguió.- Ahora, con respecto a mi problema. La verdad, no tengo ni la más remota idea; supongo que, decirles a todos no sería una mala decisión.- Sus ojos ahora se posaban en el techo de su pequeño refugio del cual nadie tenia conocimiento alguno, lentamente, comenzaba a divagar al pensar en los posibles resultados; mas sin que él se lo esperara, una mano en su rostro le saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Seria lo mejor. Mabel y los demás seguro hallaran una solución a tu problema…-En una búsqueda de darle animo al joven; prolifero ese hecho como si fuera la mejor posibilidad existente.

-Pero, ya hay una solución.- Llamó su atención con bastante facilidad; logrando que se fijara en sus ojos grises con sorpresa rebosante.- Solamente, que al igual que esta existe; también existen dos contras en usarla.- Hablaba como si se tratara de un profesor dándole la lección a alguien desinformado y con ansias de aprendizaje. Quizás por encontrarse uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas que significaba su mente en ese preciso instante.

-¿Contras en usar la solución a tu problema? Dipper, estamos hablando de la fusión de tu mente con los restos de un demonio psicópata. ¿En serio hay algo que te impida usarla?- Casi exceptiva, afrontaba al castaño con un gran deje de indiferencia, aunque este solamente se limito a poner una sonrisa culpable en su rostro.

-Digamos que la solución del mismo problema, me fue dada en uno de los múltiples males que esta me generó.- Quizás no estaba siendo del todo claro, pero, tampoco era algo sencillo de explicar.

-Explícate.- Pidió curiosa de tan confusa afirmación, mas, solamente logro que él se incorporara lentamente tras un largo silencio y se decidiera a sentarse en el borde de la cama, mostrándole a la rubia el vistoso tatuaje en su espalda.

-A que… la noche que cumplí quince años, tuve un sueño extraño… uno que jamás había tenido antes; y en el, se me mostraban sellos, marcas, runas, un rito en concreto que era realizado en una cueva… Al inicio no le entendí en lo mas mínimo, pero, poco tiempo después: se volvió a presentar días antes de regresar a Gravity Falls. Solamente que, en esa ocasión, ocurrió como si se tratase de un estado de transe en el que fui capaz de capturar cada una de las cosas que me eran mostradas con tanta claridad en las ultimas paginas de mi cuarto diario. Y, aunque no las entendía en lo mas mínimo, Ford si. Él las tradujo, me revelo de que se trataba… Un sello secundario que se realiza sobre uno primario con la intención de fortalecerlo y que le ofrece al contenedor de lo que sea que se contuviera sellado; el tener los poderes de aquello que confina.- Intentaba aclarar lo mayor posible de todo ese enigmático misterio; hecho que ella claramente no paso por alto al juntar las piezas de aquello que le era dado a armar.

-Los Ghouls.- Sorprendida, basto con que solamente salieran esas dos simples palabras de su boca para que el muchacho se riera por lo bajo.

-Si. Al inicio no quisimos usar ese sello dado que pensamos que nos era dado por una de las pesadillas que me generaba los últimos rastros de Bill. Pero, conforme empezaron a aparecer los enmascarados, fui conectando las cosas. Y los Ghouls siempre fueron algo que no entendí, no, hasta que leí mis diarios nuevamente gracias a que perdí la memoria….- hizo una ligera pausa mientras consideraba lo que estaba por decir- Tres semanas después de que terminaron las vacaciones de verano… Es una fecha rara para empezar algo, y mas aun, si ese algo tarda un poco en empezar a tener carne y fuerzas para levantarse y pelear… ¿No crees?- Insinuó mientras mantenía la cabeza agachada con dirección al suelo de madera, sabia que ella no tardaría en darse cuenta, por eso decía las cosas de esa manera.

-L-La primera invocación no fue la de los Golems de Barro… Si no, que fueron los Ghouls. Por eso tuviste ese sueño, por que te estaba alertando de algo…- Comenzaba a marearse gracias a la impresión; sin duda, las cosas estaban adquiriendo una forma muy poco agradable.

-Y después… conforme se fueron dando las demás invocaciones, comencé a tener cada vez mas una reacción al respecto. En un inicio, fueron los Ghouls, estos solamente me hicieron enojar… pero, después, cuando sucedió lo del almacén; fue cuando realmente pude escuchar la frase de "Esos ojos no te pertenecen"… Y, conforme eso ocurría, mas episodios de ira tenia…- Agregaba cada vez mas detalles que consolidaban las cosas de una manera realmente alarmante.

-El plan A…- Susurro un instante antes de taparse la boca con ambas manos.

-Ya lo vas uniendo todo.- Se jacto con gracia al darse cuenta que su amante estaba acomodando las piezas de lo que era ese complejo y retorcido juego.

-P-Pero, no lo entiendo. Teniendo tanto tiempo entre la invocación de lo Ghouls y lo que sucedió en el almacén, ¿por qué no seguir con las demás invocaciones?… No creo que te estuvieran esperando todo este tiempo solamente por que si.- Con esfuerzos se incorporó para gatear a la posición del joven y abrazarle por la espalda mientras sus manos quedaban entrelazadas en su pecho.

-Por que no pueden proseguir con una marca de invocación si no hasta que la anterior cumpla con el ciclo de transmutación.- Se "explico" mientras volvía la vista a la joven que en ese momento le miraba por encima de su hombro con confusión y una clara intención de ayudarle; aunque, sus palabras no las entendiera del todo gracias a la falta de contexto.

-Cariño…- Le llamo con un deje de voz que le hizo entender todo al joven; puesto que asintió con la cabeza al instante en seña de aceptación.

-Me refiero… a que, a no ser que los pasos se a completen con respecto a cada marca; el circulo de transmutación no puede efectuarse de buena manera…- se separaba levemente de su novia con la intención de que sus ojos quedaran fijos en los de ella- Para realizar una transmutación alquímica, se requieren tres cosas. El entendimiento, la descomposición y composición de la materia. Si lo vemos de manera objetiva, los enmascarados cumplen con la parte del "entendimiento" y la parte de "la composición". Pero, quienes se encargan de "descomponerlo" por así decirle a cada una de sus invocaciones… somos nosotros. Por eso nada mas había sucedido si no hasta que Gideon me pidió ayuda, por que no se había completado el proceso de la primera invocación si no hasta que acabamos con todos esos muertos vivientes.- Se dio a entender ahora de manera completa, sin dejar ningún hueco aparente para su amada, o al menos, hasta que ella creyó darse cuenta de un vacío en todo lo que él le decía con tanto convencimiento de los hechos.

-N-No, debes de estarlo pensando de mas… P-Puede que ellos dos no sepan que tienes a Bill sellado… Quizás es otra cosa…- negaba con un poco de nerviosismo, mismo que acrecentaba al ver ese par de ojos grises resignados a una cruda realidad- H-Hay algo que no encaja… ¡La primera marca! ¡Eso es!- quiso refutar ante sus argumentos- No sabemos donde la hicieron, y por todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora, sabemos que han seguido la Teoría del Espejo en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj. Primero en el norte, después en el Noreste, después el noroeste, le sigue el oeste… sin mencionar que; no tenían la piedra filosofal cuando realizaron la primera invocación.- Pretendía seguir, pero una mano suya fue atrapada por la de Dipper, un gesto hecho para que no quisiera evitar lo evidente.

-Elise… Powers, Trigger, Blind y Bratsman… Son los artífices de todos esos planes, y, una de las cosas que sucedieron entre la invocación de Samael y la del Golem gigante en la noche del baile formal, fue la pelea contra los clones… Eso, y cuando por fin vimos que usaron la piedra Filosofal, fue cuando peleamos contra ese montículo de piedra viviente; ósea, que la teoría de que fuera estrictamente necesario el uso de dicho artefacto… estaba errónea.- La conclusión era definitiva; no solamente para él. Si no también para todo lo que representaba sus conclusiones y planes hasta ese momento.

-P-Pero… acertaste con el lugar en donde sucederían los eventos. Y también con el plan que involucraba destruir su fuente de poder.- Expuso con un seño de desconcierto bastante notable.

-Quizás… y solamente fue suerte…- Lentamente, estaba siendo rodeado por un aura oscura al igual que pesada. Ahora que lo discutía de manera abierta con alguien, empezaba a caer en cuenta del peligro que ahora era augurado por la revelación de identidades e información que se había dado en los últimos eventos. Claro que, el pesado aire que ahora gobernaba al joven Pines no fue pasado por alto por la única chica que estaba a su lado; misma muchacha que, tras unos segundos de permanecer en silencio, decidió reanudar la platica al tema anterior.

-B-Bueno… dejando eso a un lado… ¿Cuál es la otra razón por la que no deberías de usar la solución a tu problema?- Inquirió a la par en que se sentaba aun lado suyo y tomaba su mano de manera gentil; aunque, al hacer eso, le provocó una ligera descolocación al chico. Puesto que poco le faltaba para dejarse caer a la depresión que todo aquello le generó.

-¿E-Eh?- Estaba con la guardia baja, por lo que ella no le podía decir nada de no andar con los pies en la tierra.

-Si. Dijiste que existían dos razones por las cuales no usarías esa solución… ¿Cuál es la otra razón?- Poco a poco, y con bastante insistencia; conseguía que el castaño a su lado saliera de su letargo emocional y mejor pusiera una sonrisa; hecho que fue posible tras pensar en la posible respuesta a tal cuestionamiento.

-Bueno, la otra razón por la cual no usaría ese remedio… de hecho, es mucho menos significativa a la primera.- Se apenó ligeramente mientras volteaba la cabeza con dirección a la pared y con eso mismo, dejaba de ver con dirección a la chica rubia.

-¿Pues de que se trata?- Insistió al mismo tiempo en que recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, quien, al sentirla tan cerca; le fue imposible no voltearse a verla solamente para perderse en el par de ojos azules que con tanto cariño le veían fijamente.

-Pues… Si realmente quieres saber… Se trata de que, ni mi tío Ford ni yo creemos que es una buena idea usar esa posible "solución" que me fue dada en uno de los sueños generados por los rastros de Bill que hay en mi mente.- Explicó con un ligero bochorno a la par en que agachaba ligeramente la cabeza; pero, eso lo hacia únicamente para generar que sus frentes contactaran con gentileza mientras aun se sostenían la mirada.

-Ósea… Básicamente, la segunda razón es solamente preocupación por la primera…- Exclamó con una voz melodiosa y dulce, una que únicamente era sacada para hacer que el adolescente dejara de sumirse en malos pensamientos que no le llevarían a nada.

-Básicamente. Aunque, una contramedida igual de efectiva es no abandonar la mansión.- Soltó como chiste, logrando que su novia le diera un ligero golpe en las costillas.

-Tonto. Esa no es una contramedida efectiva.- Respondió junto con la acción de rodearle por el cuello con ambos brazos en una seña de juntarse lo mas que se podía; culminando un largo y profundo beso que fue bien recibido a la par que respondido.- No puedes pasarte todas las vacaciones encerrado en la mansión. Ya que, ambos sabemos que vas a querer salir en algún momento para golpear a esos perdedores en la cara.- Sentencio con burla y picardía mientras pensaba en lo dicho al mismo tiempo en que recibía como respuesta; una sonrisa amplia y calmada.

-Y con ello, evitar sus planes…-Se limito a agregar de manera final cuando hubo terminado su acto de cariño con la rubia a su lado y se limito a abrazarla con un solo brazo mientras permanecían sentados en el borde del mueble. Aunque, para la joven muchacha al asimilar lo declarado; lo único que pudo hacer, fue poner una sonrisa ligeramente mas grande que la del castaño.

-Si… Con ello lograr evitar… que sus… planes…- aun sonriente, su mente comenzó a trabajar de manera que las cosas se estaban volviendo inclusivamente absurdas de lo obvias que eran; tanto así que su sonrisa se desvanecía lentamente- ¡Espera!- pidió mientras se ponía de pie de forma presurosa y de paso, espantando a su novio-¡Dipper! ¡Tenemos que advertirle a todos!- se regresó con impresionante velocidad al lugar donde aun se encontraba el chico sentado; y, tomándole de los hombros, decidió expresar su preocupación lo mas rápido posible- ¡Si lo que dices esta en lo cierto, entonces solo les queda un punto para completar el circuito!- Horrorizada por la idea de un inminente fin, le empezó a sacudir con fuerza para reafirmar lo dicho.

-E-Elise… N-No esta tan mal como parece… Digo, si, es probable que solamente les quede por realizar una invocación en el punto Suroeste, pero, aun no estamos seguros si ya tienen cubierto el punto Sureste; o si acaso estoy en lo cierto.- Adelantándose a lo que pudiese ser una carrera a la mansión; buscó acabar con su confusión desde un inicio, claro que, ya era demasiado tarde.

-Nada de eso. Vamos, vístete, tenemos que ir a la mansión para empezar a ajustar las cosas a lo que sea que pueda pasar. Tenemos que contarte todo a todos; no podemos dejar ningún cabo suelto.- Agarraba con rapidez su ropa en el suelo y la lanzaba a la cama para que pudiera irse vistiendo, y así como lo hacia con sus prendas, también hacia lo mismo con las del joven Pines. Quien, resignado, veía toda esa escena con un deje de ensimismamiento bastante notorio; y que demostraba lo mucho que pensaba la ultima declaración de su novia.

-Tienes razón… A-Aunque, será difícil..- Lentamente y con pocas ganas de ir contra reloj; se ponía de pie. Portaba un seño fruncido por la indiferencia y preocupación; cosa que no paso por alto su acompañante. Misma joven que dejo a un lado lo que se encontraba haciendo solamente para caminar en dirección suya bajo la intención de abrazarle de manera prolongada, lo suficiente, como para que se sintiese emocionalmente mas seguro de lo que estaba por hacer: lo cual era prácticamente, contarle a sus a familiares y amigos que aun existía un rastro de lo que otrora fue el mas horrible ser que hozo poner el pueblo en el que residían en un alto riesgo solamente por la aspiración de poner patas arriba la existencia misma.

-Lo se. Pero, estarás dando un gran paso hacia delante… Los dos… todos, mejor dicho, sabemos que no es bueno guardarse algo cuando se trata de "él". Menos, cuando tenemos tanto por que descubrir.- Sus cuerpos se encontraban totalmente juntos al momento en que aquellas palabras fueron dichas, por lo cual, en el instante en que su pareja lo proceso todo le fue sencillo bajar una de sus manos de manera cautelosa con rumbo a la entrepierna de la rubia.

-Ablando de descubrir…- al hablar, su tono de voz era un tanto pícaro, cosa extraña para ella; claro, hasta el momento en que sintió a la perfección como su pareja comenzaba a jugar con su vello púbico con su dedo índice- Acabo de descubrir que, efectivamente, eres rubia natural…- Solamente esas palabras bastaron para que la joven Northwest se ruborizara de manera completa y levantara una de sus manos tan alto como le fue posible mientras torcía su boca en una mueca ilegible que a pesar de ese detalle, denotaba la pena que sentía con todas sus fuerzas. Acto seguido, un golpe seco resonó estruendosamente en esa parte del bosque; algunas aves nocturnas levantaron el vuelo al ser espantadas de esa manera, por lo que, tras dicho afecto sonoro, lo único que inundaba el lugar eran los aleteos y graznidos de los emplumados seres.

 _ **10:59 hrs, Mansión McGucket-Pines;**_

-Tengo sueño, cansancio y me duele el cuerpo entero… ¿En serio no podemos irnos ya a nuestras casas? Quiero descansar un poco.- Robbie, como de costumbre, se quejaba abiertamente mientras se encontraba sentado a sus anchas en uno de los enormes sofás que habían en la sala del lugar. Sus ropas aparentaban tener mucho menos tierra que cuando llego, y aparte de unos cuantos vendajes alrededor de sus antebrazos y torso, el pelinegro daba aires de encontrarse en buen estado.

-No Robbie, nadie se ira aun. Pacifica envió un mensaje bastante preocupada por algo, y me pidió que me asegurara de que todos los que estuviéramos involucrados con este "asunto" nos quedáramos en la mansión y esperásemos hasta las once para verla en el estudio de Dipper…- Mabel permanecía recargada en la puerta que daba al pasillo, asegurándose de que nadie se atreviera a irse; aunque, al proliferar lo ultimo, le fue imposible no susurrar la continuación del comunicado- junto con él… claro…- Esas palabras apenas abandonaron su boca generó que fuera acreedora de una serie de miradas inquisidoras que buscaban desenmarañar hasta el ultimo significado de todo eso.

-Bueno. En fin. Ya es la hora marcada… No hay que hacerlos esperar…- Stanford Pines siempre se caracterizo por ser tétrico cuando se lo proponía; y en ese momento en particular, lo había logrado con solamente pararse de su lugar con la intención de comenzar a caminar con dirección a la salida y mantener su seño fruncido con un poco de seriedad: bastante convincente al parecer, puesto que mas de uno de los jóvenes sintió un nerviosismo puro recorrer su cuerpo; dejando a su paso una fría sensación en su piel.

-Vamos, seis dedos, no es para tanto. El chico se fue a dar una vuelta, y estaba con la rubia todo este tiempo; seguramente buscando atar unos cabos sueltos de toda esta situación. Tenle paciencia. Digo, tampoco es como que tenga un problema en particular que haga de esa manera las cosas…- Stanley se puso de pie al proliferar aquello, claro que, al hacerlo; logro ver de cerca el rostro ensombrecido de su gemelo, quien le fruncía el seño con indiferencia- ¿O si?- Terminó por preguntar con un poco de duda al hecho de querer escuchar la respuesta del mayor, siendo esta, un algo que le fue dada tras un largo suspiro cansado.

-El problema de Dipper es que es obstinado, se parece mucho a ti.- Una burla, si, habían escuchado todos de manera clara; lo ultimo dicho fue una burla en contra de su hermano, quien le sonrió de manera completa mientras él solamente se limitaba a poner una media sonrisa.

-Y mira que tan bien me va… Ahora imagínalo a él que tiene un poco de sentido común.- Le seguía la corriente mientras le rodeaba por los hombros con un brazo en signo de caminar de manera unida. Al mismo tiempo en que, claramente comenzaba a serenarse con su mal genio en contra de su joven sobrino. Aunque, todo ese espectáculo, ocurría de manera extraña ante la vista de los demás presentes; quienes confusos veían lo acontecido con bastante atención, suponiendo que quizás y el castigo en contra de los barones jóvenes del grupo probablemente no fuese tan estricto como se aparentaba en la tarde de ese día.

-Si, pero la tendrá difícil al momento de crecer, cabeza hueca.- Le regreso la broma a su gemelo mientras salían al corredor que tenia como rumbo, el estudio del menor. Por otro lado, el resto del grupo les veía con intriga, pensando en que quizás ambos ancianos eran algo despreocupados con respecto al tema de la falta de conciencia por parte de los gemelos mas jóvenes; o quizás, solamente pasaban por un buen rato antes de desatar su ira sobre el mas joven de la familia.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo el hecho de crecer con una característica mía.- Refuto el ex señor misterio mientras comandaba la caminata con dirección al cuarto señalado por su sobrina; misma que, solamente se mantenía siguiendo su paso muy de cerca la par en que veía de reojo a sus amigos y mayores; un grupo bastante peculiar que parecía no estar presenciando algo fuera de lo común. Y que, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, pareciera que ni siquiera habían presenciado una serie de escenas tan fantásticas que serian la envidia de cualquier película. Claro que, a dicho dato, la muchacha de castaños cabellos se encontraba mas que nada, pensativa del por que su hermano regresaría esa misma noche a pesar de encontrarse jurado en ser acreedor a un severo castigo por parte de su mentor.

Claro que, la respuesta de esa incógnita le fue dada en el instante en que llegaron a la entrada de la habitación a la que debían de ir. A través de esta misma, se podía ver con claridad como dos figuras se encontraban admirando cosas completamente distintas. Una de ellas, era la joven Northwest, quien se mantenía recargada en la mesa de billar a la par en que mantenía su vista encima de la tabla de datos que el castaño había hecho y actualizado con el mas mínimo detalle que le fue proporcionado durante ese día. Y, a su lado, recargando sus manos en el escritorio mientras les daba la espalda; el joven Pines dedicaba profundamente toda su atención a lo que sea que se encontrase viendo con insistencia. Aunque, al momento en que el grupo mas grande irrumpió en el complejo, ambos adolescentes parecieron ser sacados de su letargo; por lo que, lentamente y con bastante calma, se voltearon a ver a quienes recién se adentraban en el lugar, una buena cantidad de personas que, al encontrare mas o menos cerca de su posición, les fue imposible no poner una expresión de sorpresa al ver al muchacho directamente a su rostro.

-Ah… ¿Dipper?- Su hermana a penas pudo pronunciar su nombre como interrogativa; ya que, la sorpresa que sentía fervientemente en su cabeza, no le dejaba procesar nada mas que esa simple pregunta.

-¿Qué? ¿Sucede algo?- Articuló el castaño mientras ignoraba por completo el hecho de que tenia la marca de una mano en su rostro. Resaltando a la perfección en su piel por tener ese tono bermellón brillante y dejándoles apreciar de primer plano que fue golpeado por una mano derecha en su mejilla izquierda: logrando que pasara casi de manera desapercibida, el hecho de que su camisa se encontraba hecha añicos y que solamente se encontraba vistiéndola por que una brisa no había pasado por el lugar para desacomodarla de donde estaba. Por su puesto que, poco después de hacerse el desentendido, los recién llegados solamente se limitaron a intercambiar su mirada entre ambos adolescentes.

-S-Si… T-Tienes una marca… en tu… cara…- Wendy en un inicio considero buena idea expresar aquello, pero conforme pronunciaba cada palabra, se fue arrepintiendo lentamente hasta simplemente, no decir absolutamente nada al respecto por lo absurdo que era.

-¿Una marca?- fingía demencia se manera perfecta, ya que inclusive se volteo con "confusión" a su acompañante de esa noche- ¿Pacifica, tengo una marca en mi cara?- Se encontraba interpretando una perfecta actuación de alguien confundido; y no solo él.

-No, no veo ninguna.- La manera tan simple, sencilla e inocente en que contestó a la pregunta del muchacho fue tan calmada que provocó una reacción en cadena por parte del resto del grupo. Quienes solamente pudieron intercambiar miradas entre ellos con neutralidad y con sencillez.

-Bueno, en fin. Tenemos otras cosas que tratar en vez de pensar en marcas inexistentes en mi cara.- Se giro con rapidez en dirección a la tabla de datos; señalando con la mirada algo que todos debían de ver.- Esta tarde, cuando perseguí a Powers a través del pueblo; terminamos peleando encima de un tren en movimiento, el cual, tras unos momentos de combate, se dividió en dos. Permitiéndome ver con esa acción, a todos los involucrados con lo sucedido. Powers y Trigger liberaron a Blind Ivan de prisión,- aquel detalle hizo levantar mas de una ceja- y por si fuera poco, lograron reclutar en sus filas a Ergman Bratsman; lo cual nos pone en una situación un tanto delicada.- Hablo de manera rápida, permitiéndoles a penas el hecho de dejarles digerir todo lo mencionado, lo cual era, solamente el revelado de las identidades de los criminales.

-Pero, si solo es eso… en ese caso no es tan importante… Digo, esta tarde mientras todo el pueblo estaba aquí en la mansión, nosotros estábamos defendiendo el punto Suroeste.- Gideon comentó aquello mientras se sobaba la mejilla en donde tenia aquel profundo corte; en ese preciso instante, cierto pelirrojo se acomodaba un vendaje que tenia por debajo de la camisa y que apretaba ligeramente su hombro mal herido.

-Cierto, viejo, digo… las cosas no pintan tan mal como piensas. No veo como por que toda esta situación es tan preocupante.- El joven de tendencias góticas buscaba calmar los nervios del castaño, mas, este solamente se limito a caminar lentamente con dirección al mueble donde había permanecido recargado hasta que llegaron. Y, sin pensarlo mucho, tomó de este un mapa de buen tamaño que marcaba el pueblo entero y sus alrededores; los cuales, tenían marcas particulares esparcidas por este mismo. Mas, les fue imposible admirarlas de manera completa si no hasta que el adolescente lo pego en la pared para que todos lo vieran de manera completa.

-Lo que no entienden, es que, solamente falta el punto Suroeste por marcar. Después, solamente bastará con que deseen activar lo que sea que estén planeando y el sello se realizara sin ningún problema.- Expreso bastante preocupado mientras veía todos los puntos cardinales marcados con rotulador rojo.

-Ahhh… P-Pero, nadie ha pisado la parte inferior ni la del Este…- Esas palabras solamente quedaron en una refutación argumental sin base alguna; cosa que fue fácil de notar por parte del joven vizconde de Austria, ya que, con ver directamente a los ojos de su amigo, supo que las cosas no terminarían en esa parte del debate.

-Cierto. Muchacho, piensas un poco, quizás mucho, las cosas… Creo que la pelea te afecto un poco el razonamiento; digo, ¿en que momento pisamos una zona con dirección al Este y que se encontrase cercana a estar tres kilómetros de distancia del centro del pueblo?- Stan sonaba exceptivo con lo que el joven de gorra de pino expresaba; pero este solamente le arqueaba una ceja con indiferencia.

-¿Les tengo que recordar la pelea con los clones? Estaban esparcidos por todo el pueblo; y era demasiado extraño que el almacén en que encontramos todo se encontrase tan pocamente vigilado y resguardado. De hecho, se me hizo demasiado extraño que colocaran los contenedores en lugares esparcidos por el lugar, pero extrañamente rodeando la zona comercial, como si tuvieran un lugar en donde guardarlos hasta ese día.- lentamente, todos comenzaron a atar cabos con respecto a lo vociferado; concluyendo una terrible predicción- De hecho, ahora que lo pienso bien… ¿No se les hace extraño que me encontrara con Powers tres noches antes del baile formal, y justamente en la zona residencial del pueblo que se encuentra cercana al Sureste?- Insinuó persistentemente al mismo tiempo en que ladeaba su cabeza para ver detenidamente a todos los que le rodeaban. Siendo, la única que no prestaba atención a su sermón, su novia; quien solamente se mantenía analizando cada detalle de lo que estaba siendo propuesto delante suyo a la par en que su cabeza se encontraba agachada y mirando fijamente sus pies.

-E-El plan A…- Fue lo único que declaro el mayor de la familia Pines; Ford, se encontraba considerando cada detalle expuesto, dado que: algunos de ellos tenían bastante correlación ahora que se mostraban con los demás integrantes de la banda criminal que perseguían.

-Así es… Y están demasiado cerca de dar con aquello que desean… A no ser, que demostremos que no hay rastro alguno que indique el uso de un sello alquímico-mágico en cada punto marcado. Claro que, para eso, debemos de ir a investigarlos de manera insistente… y, lo mas pronto posible también.- Finalizo por agregar para poder caminar con dirección a la ventana del lugar; perdiéndose en la naturaleza que esta mostraba a través de si misma.

-Sigo sin entender, joven Dipper. ¿Por qué es tan importante saber si están o no cerca de poder realizar su plan?- McGucket dio un paso al frente al cuestionar aquello; generando que el mencionado diera un pequeño sobresalto que no fue pasado por alto por cierta rubia que le miraba de reojo y se preguntaba si acaso las cosas saldrían bien a partir de ese instante.

-P-Pues, es probable que… para que todos entiendan el "porque"; necesitaran un poco mas de contexto…- melancólico e inseguro, se giró para ver a todos mientras mantenía una distancia pertinente; sus manos empezaban a jugar con las tiras de tela que ahora se dignaba a llamar camisa, por otro lado, sus ojos no se ponían de a cuerdo con en donde quedarse fijados: cosa que demostraba una clara inseguridad- Y… Ese contexto… Bueno…- Las palabras no salían de su boca, una frustración comenzaba a invadirle de pies a cabeza; tanto así, que de la impotencia de poder expresarse de manera correcta le hizo alzar y apretar un puño con una aproximación realmente corta hacia su rostro; mismo que se vio pintado por el fruncir de su propio seño con bastante ira y desesperación: aquel extraño acto terminó por culminar en el hecho de que bajara de manera precipitada su extremidad, generando que esta se prendiera en un fuego azul bastante llamativo, pero que, logro hacer que algunos de sus acompañantes dieran un paso hacia atrás con un poco de temor a la par en que el campo de fuerza que cubría la mansión se activase con la misma debilidad que tuvo en la tarde; acompañado obviamente por la reacción que este provocaba en la habitación al adornarla con un sinfín de sellos que resaltaban en una luz multicolor.

A tal suceso, la mente de todos comenzó a ser un caos por no saber a que prestar real atención de todo lo que empezaba a suscitar enfrente de sus narices. Pero, finalmente quedaron de acuerdo de manera telepática al ver como del suelo comenzaba a esparcirse una ligera electricidad estática que escaló por los pies del joven castaño hasta su mano, donde dichos rayos luminosos ahogaron las llamas que la envolvían con descaro.

-Aun queda un ultimo rastro de la existencia de Bill… y… esta en mi cabeza…- Apretó la mano estirada con bastante enojo, negándose a considerar el hecho de que todas las personas que le rodeaban le veían con sorpresa.- Y de hecho, de eso va el plan A… Powers y el resto quiere traer de regreso a Bill a través de mi… Por eso mismo, cuando se enteraron que Trigger no me había asesinado en el bosque esta tarde, decidieron regresar a su primera jugada.- Terminó de expresarse mientras intercambiaba la mirada entre cada uno de los presentes; deteniéndose únicamente en su hermana gemela, quien apretaba entre sus puños un poco de su suéter.- También, por eso mismo, con cada punto cubierto; mas veces iba escuchando la frase de "Esos ojos no te pertenecen". Junto con el hecho de que, me sentía cada vez mas asustado al sentir que me envolvía una oscuridad profunda; digo, hasta hoy, en ningún momento había logrado hacer reaccionar el campo de fuerza que tiene la mansión.- Concluyó mientras bajaba lentamente sus ojos con dirección al suelo, perdiendo su concentración entre los tablones de madera.

-Bueno, eso explica por que reaccionó la mansión de la misma manera esta tarde. Y pues, ahora, con tu demostración, ya no tengo que ir a corroborar que la barrera sigue intacta después del ataque del ex agente del gobierno.- El científico de seis dedos daba unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la mesa de billar, quedándose a uno metro de distancia de la rubia que en ese instante sostenía su atención en la información colocada en la pared.

-No parece sorprendido señor Pines.- Tambry se aventuro con esa frase tan directa; misma que genero que la chica de dentadura con aparato dental volteara rápidamente para ver a su tutor de verano.

-¿Lo sabias, tío Ford?- La joven castaña reacciono con un poco de indignación, mas aun, cuando el anciano de quince doctorados se encogió de hombros con un poco de indiferencia.

-Lo supe una semana después de que Dipper regresó… Hasta entonces, él se mantenía esa conexión guardada para si mismo.- Fue lo único que se limito a decir, mientras que, el mencionado, daba unos cuantos pasos con dirección al grupo. Mismo que, por sus expresiones, denotaban con claridad encontrarse digiriendo todo de lo que se estaban enterando.

-L-Lo lamento, Mabel… P-Pero, no creía que era algo realmente relevante; pensé, que solamente se trataban de pesadillas por el trauma que vivimos…- Al momento en que aquellas palabras resonaron en el cuarto, la expresión de sorpresa en la castaña acrecentó de manera desmesurada para que al instante en que sucedió, le fuera acompañada por el cerrar brusco de los ojos de su hermano, quien se lamentaba por tener ese desliz de información.

-¿Pesadillas? ¿Por eso a veces despertabas a mitad de la noche con la respiración agitada?- Le interrogó con un deje de voz que demostraba encontrarse ofendida por apenas irse enterando de la condición de su hermano.

-M-Mabel…- Intento hablar, pero la muchacha alzo una mano en su dirección que le hizo callar al instante.

-Solo dime… ¿Desde que momento supiste que existía esa conexión?- Interrogó con la voz casi quebrada por la amenaza de un futuro llanto que le faltaba poco por salir de ella.

-Desde la primera noche en que "ese" tatuaje adornará mi espalda.- Sentenció con firmeza y puede que con algo de frialdad, ya que se le hacía difícil hablar al respecto sobre ese tema en particular.- Esa primera noche, y hasta hace poco; se me fue mostrado en forma de una horrenda pesadilla, lo que fue, lo que puede ser y lo que pudo ser... A veces se repetían unas pesadillas... a veces simplemente no volvía a tener dos veces la misma, pero, la temática era siempre igual.- Agregó con repudio y odio, dejándoles ver a todos lo mucho que resentía ese hecho.

-¿D-Desde ese momento lo supiste? Dipper... eso fue hace casi tres años...- Le regaño su gemela mientras se aguantaba las ganas de quebrar en una sonora depresión; no por qué su hermano le ocultara algo así... si no, por qué este había estado sufriendo todo ese tiempo y ella jamás se imaginó que pudiera tener encima suyo tal maldición.

-Eso explica a la perfección los cambios.- soltó de repente el más joven y con menos fenilalanina del grupo, cierto joven que continuaba con la mano sobre la cortada en su rostro; aunque, el hecho de que se expresara de esa manera, obligó a las personas a su alrededor que voltearan a verle con una expresión en su rostro que le pedía un trasfondo a su argumento- Digo, de repente regresas a Gravity Falls sabiendo Parkour, pelear, sobre magias avanzadas y mucho mas… Todo ahora tiene el respaldo de que lo aprendiste bajo la finalidad de volverte un mártir.- Su neutra expresión iba de acuerdo a las palabras sin emoción que pronunciaba lentamente; logrando que el castaño frunciera un poco el ceño.- Esas pesadillas profetizaban la posibilidad de que "él" regresara, por eso te volviste así… En caso de que sucediera, querías estar listo para lo peor, ¿o me equivoco?- Ese ultimo detalle les sorprendió, pero no por ello, el tema de conversación cambio.

-Ahórrate el sermón, Gleeful.- Escupió esa orden con algo de fastidio a la par en que alzaba su mano derecha en dirección del albino; un segundo paso y sin aviso alguno, de entre sus ropas salió flotando rápidamente, casi como un arrebato, el diario numero dos y se posó en su palma abierta. Había usando el mismo conjuro de siempre, solamente que ahora bajo la intención de recuperar lo que era suyo.- Lo que tenemos ahora entre manos es mas turbio que el hecho de que les oculté que tengo pesadillas sobre el fin del mundo.- Les informó a todos de manera tajante, solamente para poder voltearse en dirección a su hermana; y lo supo al instante de que se volteó a ella, que sus ojos ahora reflejaban un poco de lastima.- Mira, Mabel, perdón por no contarte de mi padecimiento, pero, no quería preocuparte; a nadie de hecho… Pero ahora, unos asesinos y dementes sujetos quieren hacer algo realmente peligroso en el pueblo. Y debemos detenerlos a como de lugar… Esa es la realidad.-


	74. ¿Cara o Cruz?

_**Chatos... Malas noticias... Volvio mi serie preferida de anime... XD Jejeje... Gintama esta transmitiendo la nueva, y probablemente la penultima, temporada de la serie. XD Lo malo? Es que sale el capitulo nuevo cada jueves o miercoles... XD En fin. Bueno, eso no es lo importante aqui, si no que, pronto se acabaran las "vacaciones" de invierno para mi. Por lo que volvere a la universidad... Jajaja... Nada cambia... Como sea, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado. Si es asi, háganmelo saber por medio de un Review, y si no les gusto o tuve alguna clase de error, tambien haganmelo saber por medio de un comentario... :3 Como sea, disfruten del cap! :3**_

 ** _En fin. Los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria que estan por leer esta hecha por un Fan y para Fans con el unico proposito de entretener y enriquecer el fandom de la serie a pesar de que esta ya se haya acabado._**

 _ **Herman441; Pues, los capitulos seran publicados cada Viernes entre las seis y las siete de la tarde, hora en México. :3 Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap. Que bien que fuera asi... Je... En cuanto a la cantidad de capitulos... A ciencia cierta, no sabria decirlo, lo unico que se es que constara de cuatro temporadas... Y estamos por la tercera... Asi que, bueno, date una idea... jejeje... xD En fin. Gracias, por leer, comentar y los buenos deseos. Espero verte por aqui mas seguido! :3**_

 _ **ElianVillanueva; ¿No te han dicho tus profesores de la escuela que no hay preguntas tontas? Owo x3 Vamos, no es para tanto. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. Y no dudes en preguntarme cualquier duda que tengas... :3 Con gusto respondere...**_

 _ **SonrisaDulce207; Jejeje... Hola! :D Y pues, si, ya tengo planes para los demas personajes... 7u7 Jejeje... Bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo. XD En cuanto a lo que le dijo Dipper a Paz... XD Bueno, digamos que esa broma ya la tenia en mente desde hacia un rato... y valio la pena esperar para usarla... XD En cuanto a Bill, no, aun no... Tardara en aparecer... Tranqui... X3 Ahora, en cuanto a escribir mas fics... la verdad no lo se, lo unico que puedo decir es que no hare una mas mientras escribo este... :v Y con respecto a Wattad no se, no me gusta la plataforma... mucho naranja... XD**_

 ** _g00gle101201; Que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero que el resto tambien sean de tu agrado... X3 En cuanto a tu pregunta... Bill aun esta sellado por el uso del Zodiaco. Lo unico que siente Dipper es una fusion entre su mente y los restos de Bill en su mente... :v Jajaja... XD En cuanto a Samael, lo saque del comic de Hellboy... X3 Como sea, gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos pronto! :D_**

 ** _SnowBall; Jejeje... Que bien que por fin escribas... :3 Me alegro que el capitulo te haya gustado y que bien que sigas la serie desde sus inicios... :3 Ahora, en cuanto a Gabriel... Pues... ya veremos... 7u7_**

 ** _Azu; Seguire asi! No hay duda de eso! XD Jejejee... 7u7 Ah, je, quizas sea un poco confuso el por que de ello. No me acuerdo bien, pero alguien mas ya me lo habia preguntado... Este... Si, contesto en el fic a los comentario que unicamente no tienen cuenta. Ya que no puedo escribirles por mensaje privado como a los que tienen cuenta aqui. Osea, busco contestar a todos, de una forma u otra... :3 Como sea, gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos despues! :D_**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2: ¿Cara o Cruz?**_

-Entonces… ¿Eso es lo que sugieres? ¿Qué vayamos esta misma noche a los tres puntos que tanto te preocupan?- La voz de la joven Pines parecía apenas audible; debatiéndose entre sentir tristeza o ira en contra de su gemelo.

-Bueno… es solamente para asegurarnos. Digo, si bien esos cuatro lunáticos escaparon, no parecían verse realmente preocupados o molestos de aplicar una retirada del lugar… Parecían, confiados, de hecho.- Agregó a la par en que daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, quedando a poca distancia de la joven rubia; quien no dudo ni un segundo en dedicarle al castaño un fuerte golpe en la nuca con la palma abierta: logrando que el agredido gimiera un poco por el dolor.- ¿Y ahora por que me golpeas?- Molesto, se volteó en dirección a la joven Northwest, quien ni siquiera se decidió a cambiar su seño indiferente.

-Te dije que no volvieras a hacer "eso".- Con la mirada señaló su mano, indicándole que la arremetida en su contra fue gracias a que no le hizo caso con respecto a su pedido de no volver a prender su palma en ese fuego tan peculiar.

-Pues, ahorró muchas explicaciones. ¿No?- Ofendido, contrarresto las palabras de la chica mientras se ponía delante suya, desafiando a que le contradijera con algún argumento mejor planteado; mas, ella solamente se limito a voltearse con dirección a sus amigos presentes.

-A lo que quiere llegar el torpe, es que si esta en esa condición con solamente la mitad del sello hecho; las cosas pintan muy mal para todos. Ya que, si no es como creemos que es, y aun les faltan los demás puntos, la situación se nos puede salir de las manos: digo, solamente, piénsenlo. Está dentro del campo de fuerza y pudo prender su mano en fuego azul sin mucho problema. Ahora, si el sello se completa activando los otros cuatro puntos cardinales… puede que Bill este mucho mas cerca de regresar de lo que pensamos.- El rostro de muchos palideció con aquellas palabras que les hicieron entrar en una cruda razón; si les faltaba un punto por marcar, bien las cosas podrían ser controladas. Pero, si aun les faltaba el Este, Sureste y Sur además del Suroeste; el aprieto era demasiado grande.

-Bien. Creo que ya entendimos el punto. Prepárense todos, saldremos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo.- Stanford se apresuró por imponer un orden en los presentes, quienes inquietantemente asintieron con la cabeza bajo la presión; claro que, eso era algo de esperar para él, por ende, solamente se volteó con dirección a los mas ancianos- Iré por las armas.- El asentir firme de su mirar fue lo bastante convincente como para dejarle en claro que estaba por hacer lo correcto; mas, nuevamente una discusión se puso en marcha.

-Espera.- pidió la mas joven de la familia Pines- Dipper. Por favor, dime que ya no tienes nada mas por decirnos… Dime, que ya no estas ocultándonos nada con respecto a este tema en particular…- Le suplico. Intentando con ello, buscar una manera de redimirse a si misma; ya que, si era solamente ese gran secreto el que su gemelo le guardaba: lo podía manejar. Mas, si este aun le tenia otra gran sorpresa preparada, simplemente, no sabia como debía de manejar dicha situación por el resto de la noche. Sus ojos se encontraban posados fijamente en los de su hermano, esperando por una respuesta certera; mas, lo único que vio reflejado en sus globos oculares, fue resignación. Algo que denoto aun mas con un largo suspiro que salió de entre sus labios.

-Puede que exista algo que sirva como apoyo para el sello de mi espalda…- dicha declaración puso a mas de un seño a fruncir en confusión, claro que, el de su mentor se fruncía en otra emoción totalmente distinta; la cual era un poco de temor.

-¿Y por que no empezamos por ahí? ¿Por qué no usamos primero ese refuerzo de sello?- El anciano de seis dedos quiso intervenir, pero, el rostro seguro del muchacho que estaba explicándose le hizo detenerse en seco; permaneciendo inmóvil al igual que el resto.

-Por que, esa misma solución; me fue dada en una de las pesadillas de Bill. Mas exactamente, la noche que cumplimos quince años…- Mabel no podía encontrarse mas confundida de lo que ya estaba; no sabia que hacer o decir al respecto, solamente, le miraba con sorpresa.- Y de hecho, puede ser que… esa misma noche… Se hiciera la primera marca de la formula alquímica que quieren usar para su plan.- Ahora sus palabras iban dirigidas a los demás; quienes sorprendidos por la revelación; arqueaban sus cejas lo mas pronunciadas posibles. Claro que, mientras unos se veían ensimismados por la información, otros intentaban encontrar respuestas razonando para si mismos.

-Los Ghouls.- Candy, presurosa por aclamar aquello, prolifero esas palabras de manera audible y sin temor alguno; extrañando claro, a mas de uno.

-Eso es imposible, la primera vez que vi a esos cadáveres, fue cuando atacaron cerca del letrero de Bienvenida al pueblo; el cual por cierto, se encuentra con dirección norte al pueblo. Y todos sabemos que el punto norte le perteneció a los Golems de barro.- Gideon contrarresto de manera asertiva; claro que, al hacerlo, la pelinegra debatió en su contra.

-Ahí tienes un punto. Pero, según lo que nos contaste, fue Ojos de Fantasma quien te informó de los ataques "vandálicos" que sucedían por el pueblo… El primer ataque pudo suceder en cualquier otra parte y ellos, a su vez, pudieron cambiar de lugar por donde atacar.- Ese razonamiento, dejo perplejo hasta al castaño que se encontraba informando de los hechos; un silencio se apodero del lugar y tras unos instantes, nadie se atrevía a romperlo, si no hasta que de nueva cuenta el antiguo viajero entre dimensiones prefirió el romperlo.

-Como sea. Volvemos al inicio; no lo sabremos a no ser que vayamos para inspeccionar los puntos marcados.- Indicó nuevamente a la par que daba señas de volver a retirarse, mas, como la vez anterior; alguien mas agrego un nuevo detalle.

-A-Ah… ¿Y, tenemos que ir todos?- cierto gótico hablaba como quien no quería la cosa; denotando que lo ultimo que deseaba en ese momento, era trabajar aun mas de lo que ya había hecho- Digo, no se si lo han notado, pero Marius esta con una herida bastante grave en su hombro.- Alegó bajo la esperanza de que los planes se congelaran o al menos, se molestaran en modificar sus planes; mas, el mismo mencionado se digno a hablar.

-Yo aun puedo pelear si es el caso.- Firme y decidido, hecho hacia abajo el plan de Robbie por no ir junto con los demás con rumbo a las afueras del pueblo y quedarse en la mansión para descansar; claro que dicha solución estuvo de mas: dado que el muchacho Pines no tardo ni un segundo en dibujar un sello invisible en su mano izquierda, provocando que nacieran unas llamas rosadas que envolvieron de manera completa su palma abierta. Misma que paso sin mayor dilación por la zona donde presentía que se encontraba su herida. Por unos segundos, el joven Austriaco no hizo mas que poner una mueca de dolor que fue mermando conforme sentía las propiedades curativas del fuego.- A-Ah… Si… Eso se siente demasiado bien…- Casi como si disfrutara de la cálida sensación en su extremidad, sin poder controlar las facciones de su rostro; comenzaba a denotar un claro goce de la curación instantánea que le era provista por su castaño amigo.

El joven Pines, al apreciar que había sido suficiente el tratamiento medico impuesto hacia su amigo, decidió dar un paso hacia atrás en seña de retirarse y finalizar con la acometida; mas, un pequeño detalle salió a la luz llamando la atención de todos. Un suceso demasiado fuera de lo común era lo que suscitaba: la mano del castaño que estaba envuelta en fuego rosado, de repente, estás mismas llamas tintinearon como si algo las estuviera apagando, solamente para que, sin previo aviso; realizará una combustión espontánea de buen tamaño que envolvió su extremidad por completo en el fuego al que tanto temían. Uno de color azul celeste. La impresión fue tanta, que el muchacho de cabellos castaños soltó su segundo diario mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás por la sorpresa.

Por supuesto que el hechizo puesto en los terrenos de su hogar de verano no se tardo en hacer acto de presencia; ya que, casi al instante en que Dipper terminó de retroceder, la electricidad que emergía del suelo escaló rápidamente por su cuerpo para poder suprimir de nueva cuenta los vestigios de cierto demonio que de nueva cuenta se volvían a hacer presentes. Ahora, dejando tras el cese de su labor un inmenso silencio incomodo, uno tan denso, que se podía cortar con un cuchillo desde la perspectiva del castaño, quien, al verse encerrado en esa situación, no pudo encontrar nada mas que hacer; que dejar de verse el brazo con bastante confusión y voltear a ver al resto con bastante incredulidad.

-Supongo que… en serio no va a poder esperar.- Inoportuno, o quizás no; el joven Valentino expreso aquello en el momento justo en aquel silencio perpetuo, consiguiendo con ello que el tiempo se pudiera volver a poner en marcha. Y no solamente este, si no que, también los mas inteligentes de cierta Familia. Por un lado, Ford se puso nuevamente en camino con dirección a su arsenal de armas y equipo: por otro lado, el chico Dipper se incorporo con lentitud solamente para caminar con rumbo a la salida una vez hubo recogido su propiedad del suelo.

-Sera mejor que me cambie. Esto que traigo puesto ya no puede ser considerado camisa.- Expresó con bastante pesadez mientras jalaba lo que quedaba de la prenda que tenia sobre de él; deshaciéndola sin mucho esfuerzo aparente.

Aunque, al hacerlo, no espero respuesta a su comentario y un argumento que le hiciese frenarse en lo que era ahora, un rumbo fijo hacia su habitación. Los pasos que daba eran un poco cansados y pesados, pero no por lo que creía que debía de tener en ese momento: fatiga. No, no era por ello, era por el simple fastidio mental de saber que, incluso después de la grandiosa noche que había vivido aun lado de cierta rubia; ahora tenia un ferviente trabajo por realizar. Si, era el deber de él y de los demás el asegurarse de ver cuales puntos están ya marcados y cuales no. ¿Tenían otra opción? No, no la tenia. Nadie la tenia, ya que, si no se cercioraban de ello esa misma noche, corrían con el riesgo de que en un futuro próximo las cosas se torcieran de muy mala manera.

Dio un par de pasos en el interior de la profunda oscuridad que gobernaba su lugar de descanso y refugio personal dentro de aquella enorme mansión; y que probablemente también fuese el lugar donde la pasaría en cautiverio durante el periodo en el que su castigo fuera impuesto por su mentor. Doblo a su mano derecha, encontrándose con su enorme ropero, hurgo por un momento en su interior, y sin demorar demasiado, extrajo una playera roja de manga corta; tras esa prenda, de igual manera tomó su sudadera negra. Sin dilación alguna se las colocó encima después de quitarse las anteriores prendas. Se quedó de pie un segundo en el medio de su cuarto, pensando en el que hacer; y al considerar las cosas un instante, decidió comenzar por dejar en su escritorio su segundo diario junto con el resto: claro que, al hacerlo, también se guardo consigo el quinto ejemplar que se encontraba en proceso de llenarlo con datos sobre lo que sea que descubriera a lo largo de su verano.

Por supuesto que, pensar en todo ello estaba de mas justo en ese momento. Así que, sin mucho pensarlo, solamente paso a guardar su diario en el bolsillo interno de su sudadera; acto seguido, esculco entre sus cosas en busca de unos accesorios que creía útiles de usar esa peculiar noche. Un par de guantes de cuerno negro y sin dedos, mismos objetos que se puso segundos antes de arremangarse la sudadera hasta los codos. Miró por un segundo a través de su balcón, apreciando el inmenso bosque que existía con solo atravesar su patio trasero y que por cierto, ocultaba unas cuantas cosas que aun quisiera descubrir; pero, ese no era el momento de andar pensando en aquello. Puesto que, debía de volver junto a los demás para poder emprender la ultima aventura de ese día.

Lentamente, pasaba por lo corredores y escaleras de la mansión sin pensar mucho las cosas ni tampoco realizando una acción vistosa. Solamente avanzaba con la mirada agachada y una expresión neutra; algo que perduro hasta que arribo al mismo cuarto donde todos se encontraban esperando. Aunque, él paso de todos, solamente camino sin ánimos hasta la ventana, donde esperaba cierta castaña con su mirada fija en el exterior. Sigiloso, Dipper se colocó aun lado de su hermana, respiro profundo; y sin mas, se volteo a verla, apreciando de primer plano que esta no había hecho lo mismo.

-Mabel… P-Perdón por ocultarte… bueno, tu sabes… "eso"…- Empezando la conversación con una disculpa sincera, mostro arrepentimiento con un seño bastante fácil de leer. Uno que le dijo a la joven, en el momento en que se volteo a verle, que quizás estaba acomplejado por tener que confesar el hecho de que le oculto algo realmente importante a ella y a los demás; pero, aun así, sus ojos brillaban con una fuerza que le dejaba en claro que no por ello se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

-Je… ¿Cómo era? ¿"No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas…"?- Se burlo a la par en que acomodaba sobre su cabeza, su desacomodada gorra de pino.

-Jeje… "Las hare… Si el bien que generan es mayor al mal que fingen ser…"- Le contesto sin pensarlo demasiado, completando una frase que se había vuelto común entre ambos tras su segundo verano en ese pueblo tan peculiar.

-Bueno… Entonces… ¿Ahora que?- Cuestiono con una expresión risueña; ya habiendo digerido el hecho de que su gemelo le ocultaba cosas, se dio a la tarea de pensar que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo al guardarse para si algunos cuantos sucesos. Era normal. Seguían siendo unidos, pero ahora tenían algo de privacidad entre ambos; una a la que podían recurrir si es que se querían guardar para si cosas personales de carácter extremo.

-Ahora…- empezó a hablar el joven mientras se volteaba al mueble mas próximo, en el cual descansaba delicadamente su mochila con todos sus objetos de valor dentro- solamente podemos esperar a Ford para que nos diga que hacer.- Esculco en el interior de su morral, sacando del mismo su teléfono totalmente funcional; pero que tenia una pequeña muesca en la parte superior, cerca del botón de encendido: cortesía de haberlo soltado de manera repentina cuando fue capturado en la guarida de la Sociedad del Ojo Cejado.

-¿Y eso puede ser…?- Le incitaba a hablar mientras que todos dejaban lo que estaban haciendo para voltear a verlos con curiosidad. Algunos se acomodaban sus prendas para que no les estorbara, otros en cambio, racionaban las cosas que tenían con ellos y que podrían servir para una posible defensa contra lo que sea que se pudieran encontrar. Aunque, eso ultimo solamente era aplicable a Robbie y Pacifica. Puesto que el primero contaba la munición de su rifle de aire, mientras que la segunda corroboraba cuanta batería tenían sus armas eléctricas.

-Separarnos, obviamente.- Una voz grave se escuchó de nueva cuenta en el interior del lugar. Obligándoles a voltear con dirección a la entrada; donde permanecía Ford con una maleta deportiva de buen tamaño.- Haremos tres equipos. En uno estarán Mabel, Melody y las chicas. En otro, Fiddleford, Stanley, Soos y yo. Y el ultimo…- mientras proliferaba las ultimas palabras al mismo tiempo en que caminaba, se volteó a ver a los jóvenes muchachos que habían sido acreedores a un escarmiento-… los castigados…- Los cuatro muchachos fruncieron el seño con algo de molestia al ver que serian fácilmente puestos aun lado.

-¿En serio, Stanford? ¿Nos va a discriminar por haber protegido el que probablemente era el ultimo punto a cubrir? Digo, lo entiendo por este zoquete- señalo con el pulgar al sobrino nieto de a quien afrontaba, ganándose una mirada molesta de su parte- Pero, nosotros hicimos un bien al actuar por nuestra cuenta.- Gideon se mostraba bastante ofendido por la forma en que el mayor actuaba, aunque este solamente se encogió de hombros ignorándolo por completo.

-El caso. No importa mucho como nos separemos. Si lo que concluyó Dipper es correcto, los puntos a los que iremos esta noche no serán ni por cerca, lugares peligrosos.- De la bolsa, sacaba lentamente armas características de él; las pasaba lentamente a las personas cercanas a su posición, quienes a su vez, se las pasaban al resto.

-¿Bueno, si ese es el caso, entonces por que señalar que los castigados estamos dentro de un solo equipo?- Marius se adelanto a la situación, poniendo al mayor de la familia Pines en el lugar donde deseaba estar.

-Me alegra que preguntes, Marius.- sin pensarlo dos veces, freno su labor- el equipo de los castigados ira sin que yo les de armas. Además, se encaminaran con dirección al punto Este; el cual probablemente sea en el que menor actividad haya debido al tiempo con el que debió de llevarse a cabo el ritual de ese punto.- Esas palabras fueron suficiente para lograr que los jóvenes abrieran la boca con asombro por la forma en que estaban siendo tratados.- El equipo de las chicas ira con dirección al punto Sureste, mientras que nosotros iremos primero al punto sur, y después con dirección al punto Suroeste para poder colocar cámaras de seguridad, además de unas cuantas trampas en caso de que los criminales regresen. Cosa que haremos de igual manera en el sur si es que vemos que no se realizó invocación alguna ahí. No nos daremos el lujo de que nos sorprendan.- Finalizo su explicación mientras les veía con determinación, misma mirada que se era respondida por los demás; claro, exceptuando a los adolescentes que estaban siendo subestimados con gran medida y por tal, le daban una mirada fastidiada al anciano.- En fin, vamos a necesitar estar comunicados de alguna manera y seleccionar un líder de equipo, por ello…- volvió a hablar, pero ahora mientras extraía unos cuantos radios de mano de los cuales uno paso hacia la novia del actual señor Misterio y el otro estaba por tendérselo a su sobrino, pero, alguien le interrumpió.

-Espere, señor Stanford. ¿En serio los "castigados" irán solos? ¿No deberían de tener un poco de supervisión para asegurarse de que no hagan nada imprudente?- Pacifica, de la nada, planto la semilla de la duda en el científico de seis dedos justo antes de que pudiera pasarle el instrumento al castaño. Quien, sorprendido, volteo a ver con el seño ligeramente fruncido a su chica. Misma muchacha que rió por lo bajo al saber que hubo realizado lo que deseaba: siendo eso, el hecho de que el anciano le pasara a su mano lo que estaba por darle al joven.

-Bien pensado, Pacifica. Cuida de ellos y que no se metan en problemas.- Fue lo único que dijo poco antes de que esta le dedicara una sonrisa victoriosa al chico Pines; quien, al verse en esa situación, le fue imposible no ponerse rojo de la cólera. Detalle que fue pasado por alto por su hermana ni por sus amigos.

-Ahhh… ¿Pacifica?- Lentamente, Mabel se ponía detrás de ella con la esperanza de poderle sacar la razón de todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Si?- Inocente, y claramente disfrutando de la mueca de enojo que ponía el muchacho, se volteo de reojo a su amiga. Preguntando con una sonrisa amplia, lo obvio.

-¿Sucede algo?- Intuyendo una posible pelea entre ambos al conectar la marca en el rostro de su hermano y la actitud de la rubia; intentaba interferir y tratar de solucionar algo de ser posible, pero, no se le fue permitido.

-No, nada en realidad. Solo cuido a tu hermanito de que no se meta en mas problemas.- Aparentaba disfrutar a mas no poder el hecho de estar enfureciendo al castaño a niveles peligrosamente altos; unos segundos pasó la mayor de los gemelos mientras intercambiaba su mirar entre su amiga y su hermano, y, tras comprender lo que esta se encontraba haciendo, lo único que pudo realizar fue reír por lo bajo. Mas al notar como su familiar se indignaba mas al verla disfrutar del espectáculo.

-Jeje… En ese caso, vas a tenerla difícil.- Prolifero para avivar la molestia de su gemelo. Cosa que consiguió al poco tiempo de expresarse con tanta felicidad y simpatía.

-Bien, bien. Si ya terminaron de molestar al chico mejor ponernos en marcha.- Stan, ayudando al joven sin que este se lo pidiese, intervino en lo que bien podría ser, una de las típicas situaciones donde un hermano fastidia al otro hasta hartarlo.

Por obvias razones; al momento en que se dio un frene total a los argumentos de las chicas, estas mismas y el resto decidieron emprender el camino con dirección a la salida. Sabiendo que tendrían que ir en vehículo a lo que podría ser, o una zona de combate, ó un simple lugar desolado en el cual buscarían una simple marca en el suelo en alguna pared. De hecho, ni ellos mismos sabían que estaban buscando con certera. Claro que, ese dato paso por alto para cierta pareja que se quedo atrás de todos.

Dipper sujetaba a Pacifica por la muñeca de su brazo derecho, impidiendo que esta se fuese junto con el resto de sus amigos. Quienes, tras unos segundos, les dejaron en completa soledad y silencio tan profundo que cualquier ruido que no emitiesen ellos estaría fuera de lugar. Contaron los segundos que transcurrieron hasta que el joven Pines soltó su mano, dándole libertad. Misma que aprovechó ella para voltearse de manera rápida y sin esperar una señal o signo de que nadie les estaba espiando, se aproximo al joven de manera instantánea; posando sus labios sobre los de él. Correspondido al instante, ninguno de los dos pensaba en algo mas que no fuera mostrar el afecto por el otro de esa manera. Pasional, deseosa de algo mas, pero a la vez; tan controlada y medida que casi se sentían explotar por la presión. Se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas, mas, se tomaban de las manos a la par que se sostenían la mirada de manera ensoñadora e impedían el despegarse por completo, manteniendo aun una distancia algo corta.

-Bueno… ahora si… ¿De que iba todo eso de hacerme enojar?- Cuestiono el muchacho mientras sentía como su voz se tornaba con un deje de burla y diversión por lo que fueron las provocaciones de la rubia.

-Jeje… No por ser mi novio te vas a salvar de mis burlas… ¿Lo recuerdas? Soy mala…- Parpadeaba de manera constante y rápida; aumentando un seño coqueto que le quedaba perfecto desde la perspectiva del chico.

-Y así me gustas…- Agregó mientras se acercaba de nueva cuenta y le besaba lentamente los labios, aunque, la duración del beso fue mucho menor al primero; debían de ser precavidos y constatar que nadie les estuviera espiando.

-Lo se…- Respondió con ensueño al instante de separarse del castaño. Se quedaron por unos segundos mas en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que ella nuevamente hablo para sacarles de este.- Hiciste lo correcto. Y lo sabes ¿verdad?- Ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, indicando que aun tenia sus dudas de que él se convenciera de manera completa con respecto a un tema particular.

-Si, lo tengo muy en claro. Solo… que no me esperé que la conexión se hiciese tan fuerte… Créelo o no… Estoy casi seguro de que solamente les queda por cubrir el ultimo punto.- De repente y sin aviso alguno, su expresión y mirada se volvieron frías y serias, demostrándole a su chica que en el momento en que pisaran el punto señalado, actuaria con total concentración sin permitir que nada ni nadie le distrajese en lo que seria su misión de esa noche.

-Pero, si ese es el caso; no veo la razón de que estés tan tenso. Ya que, es probable que nadie nos espere.- Agregó en un intento de convencerle de algo; mas, el joven no se digno a relajarse en lo mas mínimo.

-Puede que sea verdad. Pero también puede que hayan dejado una trampa…- ese detalle estaba de mas agregarlo, pero, posibilidades habían; y debían cubrirlas todas- Solo… Andemos con cuidado en el lugar al que vamos a ir… ¿Esta bien?- Pidió con algo de preocupación; mas, fue respondido al instante por una amplia sonrisa y cálida mirada: seguidas de cerca por un asentamiento de cabeza lento.- B-Bien… Ahora… Lo siguiente… ¿No crees que me pegaste demasiado duro? La marca no se quitó…- Otra vez, el tono de voz burlesco, hablaba de manera natural mientras alzaba una de las manos de la muchacha a su enrojecida mejilla que aun se mantenía con la marca de la misma extremidad.

-B-Bueno, puede que me haya excedido… P-Pero no debiste de decir "eso" de esa manera…- Mostraba un sonrojo de vergüenza en su rostro, contrastando de buena manera con sus par de ojos azules, le fue imposible no cautivar al joven castaño mas de lo que ya estaba. Generando que este se volteara con vergüenza a otro lado mientras buscaba una excusa que sirviera para que pararan ahí.

-S-Sera mejor que vayamos con el resto… Se deben de estar preguntando que estaremos haciendo…- Buscaba una compostura que no tenia; y la muchacha de dorados cabellos los sabia con seguridad, mas, no hizo nada por evitar que ese momento se detuviera. De hecho, tenia que hacerse de esa manera, dado que el resto no tenia que saber de lo suyo. No en ese momento al menos.

 _ **En ese momento, en Piedmont, California;**_

Un joven muchacho de pálida piel caminaba con la cabeza agachada y metida dentro de la capucha de su blanca sudadera. La cual, si no fuera por esta, nadie notaria que estaba caminando por la oscuridad del lugar; puesto que, tanto su playera como pantalones y calzado eran de color negro. Además de eso, denotaba claramente que era una persona y no una sobra, por el simple hecho de ir refunfuñando entre dientes.

-Tch… Me hicieron esperar bastante en la estación de trenes para cambiar el día de mi viaje… ¿Qué clase de excusa es "se descarrilo la mitad de un tren que venia con dirección norte a sur, pero nadie se dio cuenta de ello si no hasta que llego la otra mitad a la estación"? Ni buenas excusas tienen…- Se quejaba con un amargo sabor en su boca mientras paseaba por el camino mas rápido hacia su hogar; curiosamente, este mismo se encontraba situado en la zona rural de la ciudad, pasando cerca de aquella iglesia abandonada en la que su amigo de cabellos castaños mostraba antes tanto interés.- Ahora que lo pienso…- se dijo a la par que se frenaba y volteaba con dirección a la colina donde permanecía imponente los restos calcinados del antiguo inmueble- Dipper antes mostraba mucha atención a ese lugar; pero, después del incendio no volvió a tocar el tema por ningún motivo.- Empezaba a deducir cosas por su cuenta, inquiriéndose a si mismo de la razón de que su compañero y amigo dejara de tener interés en algo en lo que prácticamente, tuvo su cabeza metido por un par de meses, claro, hasta que sucedió lo mencionado.

Tanta era su repentino interés, que sin que lo supiera, de manera inconsciente comenzaba a caminar con dirección a dicho lugar. Perdiéndose lentamente entre las esparcidas propiedades que yacían en las afueras de su natal ciudad; de la cual, nunca había salido caminando de esta a tal distancia. Siempre se detenía en las afueras de los bosques cercanos o cuando ya no alcanzaba a ver ningún camino que le dijese como regresar a su hogar.

Sus pasos resonaban de manera queda, casi como si se tratase de un animal curioso en vez de un humano cuyo fin había sido, por muchos años, el del ser que destruyese la naturaleza por su propia avaricia. El viento soplo cuando hubo llegado a una distancia bastante corta del lugar; donde de igual manera, el largo césped le llegaba a los tobillos mientras que un aroma a madera podrida le llegaba a las fosas nasales.

-Debo de estarme juntando demasiado con ese loco…- Susurro al momento en que considero como una buena decisión el adentrarse en aquel derruido sitio. Impulsado por el animo aventurero que tenia su compañero de practicas de Parkour, quien por cierto, en los momentos en que platicaban de cualquier cosa; este insinuaba demasiado el hecho de que le gustaba las emociones fuertes a pesar de no aparentarlo de buena manera. Por supuesto que ese hecho, le estaba influenciando en ese instante de alguna forma extraña, dado que no sentía temor ni duda al instante que daba firmes pasos con dirección al interior del complejo. Lugar en el cual, tras unos instantes, comenzaba a apreciar las varias muescas y destrozos que había en el interior.- Esto no lo hizo el fuego.- Concluyo al momento de ver como en una columna a medio quemar, habían incrustadas varias marcas de algo bastante parecido a unas garras demasiado gruesas.- De hecho… creo que el fuego casi ni le hizo algo al lugar…- Exclamó con sorpresa mientras veía como el suelo y las paredes mostraban con claridad marcas de una pelea entre bestias. Las tablas rotas y rasguñadas al igual que reventadas por una fuerza increíble le dijeron que tenia que salir de ahí cuanto antes; claro que, no sin antes capturar todo ese hallazgo con la cámara de su teléfono celular.- Oh, dios, a Dipper le va a encantar esto…- Prolifero segundos antes de guardarse su dispositivo móvil y correr con dirección a la salida; de ahí, con rumbo a su hogar, al cual se encontraba encaminado gracias a la poca iluminación y guía que le proporcionaba la luminosa luna en el cielo. No sabia que hora eran en realidad; pero lo único que tenia en claro, es que deseaba demasiado que ya fuera momento de partir, deseaba tanto ver el lugar que tanto ensueño le causaba a tan peculiar chico como el joven Pines. Ese lugar llamado; Gravity Falls.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en Gravity Falls, a un kilometro y medio con dirección al Sureste;**_

-Vaya lugar tan poco conservador… ¿No lo creen, chicas?- Melody parecía ir en un paseo por el parque puesto que, mostraba sin ninguna preocupación una amplia sonrisa. Como si en ese momento no se encontrase en una aterradora cueva en la cual se mostraba un circulo en el suelo que tenia un pentágono en su interior; y, esta misma figura geométrica, en cada esquina, mantenía impasible una gran mancha de sangre. Además, en el centro de la invocación se mantenía un poste de madera de treinta centímetros de alto y que también tenia grabada el pentágono pero siendo este de un tamaño menor.

-Amiga, te estas juntando demasiado con Soos. Parece como si ni siquiera te afectara algo de esta situación.- La joven Corduroy señalo aquello mientras se encontraba agachada cerca de una de las manchas de carmesí sustancia.

-Oh, cierto… ahora que lo mencionas.- Pareció recordar algo, puesto que; rápidamente tomó la pequeña radio que colgaba de su cintura y empezó a sintonizar la estación por la cual seria escuchada por los demás portadores de estas. Claro que, al hacerlo, estaba llamando también la atención de sus demás compañeras; quienes se dividían en dos grupos. Wendy y Candy se encontraban inspeccionando las marcas en el suelo, mientras que Mabel, Tambry y Grenda vigilaban los alrededores con armas en mano.- ¿Hola? ¿Muchachos? El punto Sureste se encuentra marcado, tal como lo predijo el pequeño Dipper.- Con su carismático tono de voz, expreso aquello mientras dejaba a sus compañeras continuar con lo que tenia entre manos.

- _Ya veo. De hecho, estaba por contactarlos, el punto Sur; que consta de un amplio claro en el bosque, también esta marcado. Ya no hay nada que hacer salvo, poner cámaras de seguridad y trampas en el punto Suroeste. Chicas, ya se pueden ir de ahí, no hay mucho mas que ver; pero antes, tomen fotografías de la escena, ¿si? Pacifica, ¿cómo van ustedes?_ \- Ford se apresuro por dar indicaciones para después inquirir sobre la situación del otro equipo, quienes por cierto, parecían aun no estar en su posición.

 _ **De camino al punto Este;**_

-Estamos por llegar, a la camioneta vieja de Robbie le cuesta un poco atravesar el bosque _._ \- Con aquella mención, el joven Valentino no pudo hacer mas que lanzarle una mala mirada por el espejo retrovisor; acción que duro mas o menos un segundo, ya que sin pensarlo siquiera, regreso su atención en el polvoriento camino que atravesaba el mar de arboles en el que encontraban.

- _De acuerdo. Cuando lleguen, busquen la marca de invocación. Si la encuentran, entonces estamos en un aprieto… Si no la hayan por ningún lado… Entonces no se que diablos esta pasando…_ \- Se expresó con mucho rencor y resignación debido a la forma en que se desarrollaron las cosas en tan poco tiempo.- _Como sea; tomen toda la evidencia que se pueda encontrar por el lugar mientras que nosotros nos dedicamos a colocar todo en su lugar para cuando esos dementes vuelvan._ \- Informo poco antes de cortar la comunicación, dejando el interior de la van sumida en un inmenso silencio incomodo.

-Que bueno que el anciano McGucket revisará los componentes electrónicos que había en tu mochila, ¿no? De esa forma fue capaz de crear un adaptador para que no fueran interceptados y la línea quedara bloqueada sin que nadie fuera capaz de atravesarla y escuchar de esa manera, nuestras conversaciones.- Gideon buscaba aligerar un poco la tensión en el aire desde el asiento de copiloto, pero no se dio ninguna respuesta instantánea por parte de quien conducía el vehículo, tampoco del pelirrojo que se encontraba recostado en la primera hilera de asientos traseros; y ni mucho menos, por el par que se encontraba hasta el fondo de la camioneta. Claro, esto fue hasta que el castaño se digno a responder.

-Hummm…- Sus tres amigos sintieron como si una gota fría de sudor corriera por su nuca al escucharle bufar esa respuesta con pocos ánimos. No sabían de que humor se encontraba el joven Pines; mas que nada, por que desde el instante en que se subió a aquel medio de transporte, se había centrado en su totalidad en escribir en su nuevo diario. Mientras que, la chica a su lado, permanecía sentada con gracia y una sonrisa amplia en su fino rostro; a la par en que su mano derecha sostenía firmemente la radio con la que había contestado al mayor de la familia del castaño. Aunque, ese detalle pasaba por alto ante todos; mas que nada, por que de nueva cuenta empezó a gobernar el abrumante silencio: claro que, solamente sucedió aquello hasta que alguien mas se armo con la intención de frenarlo.

-Ya llegamos. Prepárense para lo peor.- Argumento el pelinegro al aparcar de repente su van. Frenándose justo al frente de un derruido almacén bastante parecido al que había en el norte.- Vaya, a esos lunáticos no solo les gustan las explosiones, si no que también los almacenes.- Se burlo mientras bajaba con lentitud de la camioneta junto con el resto de su grupo. Mismos jóvenes que miraban el lugar con un deje de indiferencia bastante pronunciado.

-Quizá y este también le pertenezca a Blind Ivan. Tal vez por eso se parezca; no se, lo mejor será preguntarle a Tand Strange sobre el dueño de las propiedades que hemos visto.- Declaró de la nada el chico de ojos grises; mismos que posaba fríamente sobre la fachada desgastada que se presentaba ante ellos con pereza.

-¿Crees que encontremos algo peligroso?- Interrogo la rubia a la par que sostenía con fuerza su arma eléctrica en la mano derecha. Preparándose mentalmente para lo que sea que pudiera llegar a pasar.

-No lo se. Pero, mejor irnos mentalizando con la idea de que esa posibilidad sea mas; una realidad.- Dipper empezaba a caminar con paso calmado mientras extraía de su mochila los lentes que le había proporcionado su mentor; mismos en los que con solamente ponerse, activó la propiedad de visión nocturna.

-¿No crees que te lo estas tomando demasiado en serio, viejo?- El joven gótico expreso aquello en modo de un susurro a la par en que seguía a su compañero a paso lento. Cuidándose de lo que sea que pudiera ocultarse en las sombras; claro que esa acción la realizaba al verse contagiado por la paranoia de quien dirigía el grupo. Mismo chico que abría la puerta lentamente y sin generar ninguna clase de estruendo.

-Bueno, no sabemos que pueda haber dentro…- Le respondió Marius, de la misma manera en que su amigo había preguntado tal cosa. Aunque, lo había hecho con la finalidad de que se diera una conversación; mas, esta nunca se dio. Solamente se les permitió seguir con lo que tenían mandado. Hecho que realizaban con sigilo; ninguno prolifero palabra alguna al momento de adentrarse en aquel desolado lugar; que por cierto, gracias a la poca luz de luna que había en el firmamento, se podía ver que solamente contenía varias cajas de madera y algunos artefactos que yacían cubiertos por grandes lonas blancas.

-Parece un laberinto.- Susurro Gideon al momento de doblar en una esquina que formaban los amplios pasillos hechos con cajas. Se encontraba concentrado y preparado para realizar el conjuro de levitación en caso se ser necesario, caso que, fue acertado.

-Shhhh… Hay algo al frente…- El joven Pines se detuvo en seco al mismo tiempo en que frenaba cualquier avance con su mano derecha extendida en dirección a sus acompañantes; quienes se tensaron de repente al ver que su amigo se ponía en guardia. Por otro lado, la chica Northwest no hizo mas que agarrar con su otra mano la radio, dispuesta a informar la situación de ser peligrosa.

Por otro lado, Dipper se encontraba mirando fijamente lo que sucedía enfrente suyo. El espacio era algo mas amplio de lo que era el resto; siendo este algo así como el lugar donde deberían de haber puesto algo grande, ya que tenia las medidas parecidas a la sala de estar de la mansión. Claro que, dentro del almacén, dicho espacio se encontraba limitado por las paredes hechas de contenedores; mas, uno de estos, que por cierto media tres metros de ancho, dos de largo y cuatro de altura, se encontraba abierto. Y de su interior, salía caminando una persona que vestía completamente de negro, pero este a diferencia de los enmascarados; no traía una gabardina, si no, solamente un suéter con cuello de tortuga color negro, y en sus manos cubiertas de guantes de algodón negro, sostenía una bolsa negra de seda con el tamaño y la forma de un huevo de Fabergé. Aunque, lo que le delataba estar relacionado con los criminales que él conocía, era la ridícula mascara en la que ocultaba su identidad. Y que por cierto, tenia una parte de tela que cubría completamente su cabeza; permitiéndole ser irreconocible con ella.

-Vaya, vaya… al parecer me están observando.- Canto el muchacho, si, sonaba como un joven de dieciséis años; mientras que colgaba su paquete del cinturón en su cintura. Para después, voltear a ver a quienes se ocultaban entre las sobras; aunque, de estas solamente salió el castaño.

-¿La mascara de Jigsaw? ¿En serio? Se están quedando sin ideas…- Prolifero el muchacho mientras caminaba en dirección al enmascarado. Por supuesto, este empezó a retroceder, tomando su distancia de quien seria, su enemigo esa noche. Un enemigo que aparentaba fuerza y valor, ya que en menos de un segundo, invoco un bastón de hojas de pino en su mano derecha.

-Ya veo. Eres el chico del que me platicaron los superiores. Sin duda, hace mucho que no te veía, has cambiado demasiado…- al muchacho de ojos grises le fue imposible no abrir los mismos como platos al escuchar aquella declaración- Aunque, mas aun, me pregunto, ¿como estará tu hermana…?- Le fue imposible decir algo mas al respecto, ya que Dipper no dudo en lanzar una estocada en su contra; golpeando de lleno su esternón y llevándolo de manera estrepitosa hasta la pared de madera a su espalda. Lugar al que fue aprisionado por el arma del joven.

-Vamos… Atrévete a decir una estupidez.- Gruño con furia mientras mantenía firme su arma, aprisionando de esa manera a su enemigo de turno.

-Dipper, calma. Señor Ford, estamos en un almacén donde se señala el punto del Este. Y hay un nuevo enmascarado.- La chica del grupo se alzo por encima del muro de cajas; en su mano sostenía la radio y su mirada la encontraba posada sobre el chico que le gustaba.- Y no parece contento de que Dipper lo este deteniendo.- Agrego como extra al ver que de la nada, el chico de cabellos castaños salió jalado hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible.

 _ **En ese instante, en el punto Suroeste;**_

Los tres ancianos y el adulto joven que se encontraban caminando por lo que antes fue un claro amplio de bosque. Abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar aquella notificación por parte del equipo del Este, por lo que, no dudaron en terminar lo mas rápido posible la colocación de los últimos detalles de una trampa, para después, montarse velozmente en el auto volador.

Vehículo que no tardo en encenderse y empezar a levitar a varios metros del suelo. Pocos segundos después, fijaron el rumbo al cual debían de apresurarse de ir; y en menos de lo que uno de los pasajeros pudo imaginar, el anciano que manejaba piso a fondo el acelerador: queriendo ir lo mas rápido posible a la posición de su sobrino.

 _ **Por otro lado, en las calles exteriores del pueblo;**_

Las chicas dentro de la camioneta no pudieron hacer otra cosa mas que agarrarse a donde pudieran mientras sentían el brusco giro de volante que pego Melody al escuchar el llamado de Pacifica. Estaban ya de camino a la mansión, pero esa transmisión de radio no hizo otra cosa mas que alertarle para cambiar su destino.

Y mientras ella mantenía la mirada fija en el camino, las pasajeras se acicalaban tras la ligera descompostura que sufrieron de repente; solamente para empezar a cargar las armas que les dio Ford. Unas mantenían una expresión de preocupación, al mismo tiempo, otras adornaban su rostro con una mirada determinada; siendo en ese grupo donde se encontraba la gemela Pines. Quien no dejaba de ver por la ventana en dirección a donde debía de estar su hermano.

 _ **De vuelta al Este;**_

No sabia muy bien el por que, pero de repente; ahora se encontraba saltando de caja en caja que se encontraba sostenía en medio del aire gracias a la magia de su amigo Gleeful mientras que Robbie trataba de ayudar como podía disparando en contra del enemigo que iba igual de rápido que él. Si, estaban ambos usando el Parkour a varios metros sobre el suelo.

Marius, por su parte, se encontraba sirviendo de guardia personal de Pacifica; no bajaba la guardia por nada ni tampoco lo hacia su espada. Solamente permanecía firme y seguro de si mismo en caso de que la pelea de repente pasara a ser también su ocupación. ¿Por qué no lo hacia su querido amigo? ¿Por qué él no se encontraba sirviendo de protector de la chica de quien sabia tenia un fuerte sentimiento? La respuesta la desconocía por completo, pero, se daba una idea al verle directamente a la cara cuando tenia la oportunidad.

Estaba sumido en un profundo odio en contra de aquel enemigo que tenia enfrente suyo. Lo demostraba claramente con ese peculiar brillo en sus ojos que resaltaba cada vez que saltaba de caja en caja mientras empuñaba su arma de manera que causase el mayor daño posible a su contrincante. Por otro lado, el chico Gideon buscaba ayudarle lo mas posible al ponerle trabas a su contrincante o inclusive, cerrando su camino de alguna manera; mas este enmascarado contaba con una fuerza que le permitía librarse de cualquier obstáculo delante suyo.

Saltaba y se contorsionaba de manera que parecía estarse sujetando con las manos de una fuerte cuerda que le permitía balancearse a su voluntad por todo el lugar. Mas, al no haber nada visible entre sus palmas, simulaba estar volando de una manera bastante peculiar.

-Bueno. Sin duda, te creía alguien con la cabeza mas fría…- Se burlo de repente el muchacho de mascara blanca; solamente para que el joven que le perseguía, tuviera una apertura generada por su rencor. Detalle que, al lograr que se hiciera presente, salto por encima de una caja de buen tamaño, la cual pareció envolverse durante un segundo por un fugaz hilo de luz. Acto seguido, el sujeto de identidad desconocida se aferraba a una viga del techo mientras jalaba su brazo derecho hacia arriba; el cual fue acompañado por el contenedor antes mencionado. Un segundo después, dicho objeto fue lanzado con fuerza contra el muchacho de castaños cabellos; logrando que este cayera de espalda sobre un montón de peculiares cajas, rompiéndolas al instante de impactar.

-¡Dipper!- Grito la rubia mientras intentaba ir hacia el muchacho. Mas, una mano le tomó de la muñeca y la jalo con fuerza hacia atrás, donde Robbie la sostuvo de los hombros para que no cayera al suelo. Y fue entonces, cuando vio como Marius cortaba rápidamente a un ser de apariencia humana. Mas, no era el caso, aquello contra lo que había arremetido era mas bien un simple maniquí que parecía tener mente propia.

-Por ahora, creo que lo mejor será preocuparnos por nosotros mismos.- Gideon de repente levito cerca de ella; y, al terminar de hablar, movió las manos de tal manera que lanzaba las cosas que levitaba en dirección a mas representaciones físicas del cuerpo humano.- Nos entretuvimos y confiamos en que solamente había un enemigo. No nos dimos cuenta en que momento nos rodearon.- Expresaba con bastante odio en su voz, y aunque se encontraba posando su atención en sus enemigos del momento, le fue imposible; al igual que el resto, el voltear con dirección al chico que peleaba con el que podría ser el responsable de tal situación.

Dipper gruñía con bastante ira mientras buscaba reunir fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Aunque, en búsqueda de tal poder, tanta era su ira; que le cegó de ver algo bastante preocupante. De repente, y sin que ninguno de sus acompañantes pudiera hacer algo, sus manos comenzaron a prenderse en fuego azul. Mismo que terminó por quedar plasmado en la madera sobre la cual estaba recostado; sus ojos rojos se encontraban posados sobre su oponente, quien permanecía de pie sobre la estructura metálica del lugar.

Le miraba desde arriba con aires de prepotencia. Eso lo tenia muy en claro; y de hecho, a diferencia de lo que creía que sus amigos pensaban, estaba demasiado consiente en ese momento. Sabia que el fuego azul se había hecho presente y comenzaba a consumir todo con lo que tenia contacto, pero eso él lo había permitido. ¿Por qué? Por que si esa tarde el fuego sirvió contra Powers cuando se encontraba peleando en el tren; quizás también serviría en contra de aquel nuevo sujeto. Quien por cierto, le daba a entender que al igual que el resto de sus enemigos, se trataba de alguien de su pasado.

-Este lugar parece ser el centro de diversión de nuestros amigos… ¿Por qué no vamos aun lugar mas calmado?- Por algún motivo su tonó de voz le parecía en serio molesta. Y mas molesto se encontraba al pensar que tenia facciones parecidas a las suyas, ósea, no era mucho mayor que él, y aun así, estaba arriba y él abajo.- Vamos. Sígueme.- Ordeno mientras de un salto, se jalaba de manera misteriosa hacia una de las ventanas que se encontraban casi rozando el techo de lamina. Y al estar cerca de ella, no dudo en romperla para poder salir por detrás del lugar.

-¡Pines!- le llamo el albino al ver que empezaba a caminar con dirección a un montón de cajas apiladas de manera que podrían servir perfectamente para escalar- ¡No se en que estas pensando, pero no creo que sea una buena idea…!- Le fue imposible continuar, necesito usar un poco de su concentración para frenar el avance del pequeño batallón de marionetas de plástico que lentamente comenzaban a ponerles en problemas. Aunque, al terminar esa labor y voltear de nueva cuenta hacia donde su amigo se encontraba; este solamente era un recuerdo, se había ido en cuanto se distrajo.

Robbie disparaba y golpeaba con su rifle a cuantos enemigos podía mientras que el joven austriaco hacia sus mejores movimientos para neutralizar la amenaza presente. Por otro lado, el ex vidente volvía a hacer uso de sus poderes para contener la mayor cantidad de seres posibles. Finalmente, Pacifica, había recogido del suelo el arma de su amado; y no dudaba en usarla como le fuera posible: sabia que sus armas eléctricas serian inútiles contra esos seres de material no conductor, por lo que, sin ánimos hacia lo posible por no ser un estorbo para los demás.

Mientras tanto, fuera del almacén;

Estaba a pocos metros del oscuro bosque, sus manos encendidas en fuego azul podrían servirle para divisar algún camino posible, mas, no quería ir. No le quería perseguir; ignoraba el por que de ello, pero un sentimiento de aprisionamiento en su estomago le decía claramente que no era una buena idea. Quizás por que estaba dejando atrás a su novia y amigos, o tal vez por que la misma treta se la quería jugar el ex agente Powers la tarde en que vieron la invocación del Golem gigante; realmente, no sabia que era en si. Pero era fuerte el sentimiento de no sumergirse en la oscuridad. Respiro hondo y pesadamente, solo para permitirle a sus piernas flanquear lo suficiente como para caer de rodillas al suelo; donde lentamente veía atentamente como las flamas de sus palmas se ahogaban cual si fueran anhelos de pelear.

Actuar con imprudencia no era la respuesta a nada de lo que tenia que resolver; eso lo tenia bastante en claro. Pero, como si algo buscara llevarle la contraria, siempre era esa la manera en que realizaba las cosas, o al menos, lo era desde que peleó contra los Ghouls. Deseaba actuar con la cabeza fría mientras mantenía un temple de acero, pero a la vez, a veces deseaba usar la fuerza y brutalidad para acabar con todos sus problemas.

-Finalmente… es como si lanzará una moneda al aire… O es una cosa, o la otra…-


	75. Noche de Anhelos

_**Hola gente! Espero que esten ansiosos por un nuevo capitulo de esta serie... :D Ya que en este cap se plantan mas bases de lo que les deparara el futuro a los protagonistas... 7u7 En fin. Espero que sea de su agrado el capitulo, si es asi, ojala me lo hagan saber por medio de un Review, o si acaso tienen algun detalle que se me paso por alto o algun error que cometi, de igual manera, espero que me lo hagan saber. Ya saben, sigue siendo mi primer FanFic... :D**_

 _ **Como sea, empecemos. Los derechos de autor de la serie son propiedad de Alex Hisch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un fan y para fans de Gravity Falls. Por lo que, no busco ningun tipo de lucro a traves de esta serie... :D**_

 _ **Herman441; Jejeje... Que bien que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo. Espero que este te guste igual! :D Gracias por leer y comentar! :)**_

 _ **g00gle101201; Bueno, con respecto a lo que me preguntas... la verdad, no lo considere de esa manera. Ya que, lo que usa Dipper es un conjuro que aprendio fuera del pueblo y que sirve para invocar un arma que le represente. Por lo tal... Bueno, no sabria como responder a esa pregunta... :v Dado que, ya todos tienen algo en si que los vuelve unicos... :D Jejeje... Y si, con lo de Samael, tambien un amigo se confundio... XD**_

 _ **ElianVillanueva;... Perdon? Ah... Vale... Bueno, dejemos eso de lado. Si? En fin. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero que siga siendo de esa forma. Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero te guste este nuevo cap! :D**_

 _ **SonrisaDulce207; Je... Si, al parecer mas de uno le tiene repudio a esa mascara... XD Y pues... me refiero a que tengo planes LOCOS para todos... 7u7 Muajajaja... XD Ja! En cuanto a lo del color naranja. No es que no me guste... es solo que la aplicacion hace un uso exesivo de este color y termina por no gustarme... :v Es todo... xD En fin. Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap... :3 En cuanto a mi... Seee... Ya estoy sintiendo de nuevo el abrazante golpe de la escuela... Pero, en fin... Gracias por leer y comentar! Disfruta del cap!  
:D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3: Noche de Anhelos**_

Las llamas azules empezaban a alumbrar el interior del lugar gracias a que iban consumiendo cada vez mas madera. Claro que, la hacerlo, también les permitían a los jóvenes el poder divisar con mayor claridad cualquier cosa que les rodeara. Entrando en ese campo, se encontraban las múltiples figuras de plástico que; por muy fastidioso que sonara, por cada una que rompieran, otra la reemplazaba al instante.

-Oigan chicos. ¿Ya vieron lo que hay en el suelo?- Pregunto Marius con un entrecorte de respiración bastante notorio, para después, solamente blandir su espada de manera horizontal y quitarse de en medio a tres de esas cosas que le asediaban.

-¿Te refieres a ese símbolo extraño? Desde hace un rato… las llamas ayudan a divisarlo mejor.- Pacifica usaba el bastón del chico Pines como podía mientras veía de reojo aquello de lo que platicaban. En el suelo, dentro del amplio espacio en el que había iniciado todo, se encontraba dibujado con tiza blanca; aquello que buscaban en un inicio.

-Si… Parece ser que él tuvo razón desde el inicio.- Espetó el pelinegro mientras buscaba la mejor forma de disparar de manera rápida mientras recargaba el arma a la par que la usaba para golpear tantos maniquíes pudiera. Estaba un poco frustrado por verse en esa situación tan tediosa; mas aun por que ese día parecía no tener suerte al respecto, pero nada podía hacer. ¿Las cosas pintaban mal para él? En realidad no tanto, pero si estaba demasiado cansado ya. Deseaba demasiado el ponerle un fin a todo de una vez y para todas solamente para poder descansar como era debido.

-¡Robbie! ¡Deja de soñar despierto!- una caja voló de la nada por encima de la cabeza del joven Valentino, quitándole una de esas figuras plásticas de enfrente- ¡Maldita sea, son demasiados, y no sabemos que puede estar haciendo Pines en este momento!- Gideon empezaba a cansarse también. Había tenido un día largo al igual que sus amigos; y a diferencia de cierto pelirrojo, no le habían regresado sus fuerzas por arte de magia. No, estaba llegando al borde de su fuerza y magia, debía de idear algo lo mas pronto posible. Mas aun, debido a que; ahora que lo veía claramente, se encontraban cada vez mas recluidos dentro de un espacio bastante limitado. Además, el calor del peculiar fuego que lentamente les rodeaba no ayudaba absolutamente en nada a su situación. Si, quizás podía aventar uno que otro enemigo a las fauces de un ardiente destino, pero, si no tenia el debido cuidado, este podía regresar siendo mas peligroso que antes.

Volteo la mirada hacia la ventana rota por la que se habían ido ese par. Uno aparentaba ser alguien bastante peculiar; mientras que al otro lo tachaba de ser un idiota dramático: pero, aun con todo el pesar de su mente, deseaba profundamente que se encontrase bien. No quería que algo malo le sucediera, menos ahora que había revelado tener una pequeña conexión con cierto demente triangular. Suspiro con pesadez, no podía hacer nada mas en ese instante; nada salvo, continuar peleando.

 _ **Mientras tanto, fuera del almacén;**_

El hedor de madera quemada le taladro las fosas nasales con fuerza; obligándole a abrir los ojos tras un rato de encontrase meditando las cosas con bastante seriedad en el rincón mas profundo de su mente. Aunque, al volver a levantar sus parpados, lo primero que logro apreciar fueron sus manos; las cuales dejaban de tener el peculiar fuego que indicaba la fusión de su mente con una entidad despreciable a su parecer: claro que, ese detalle no resaltaba tanto como el hecho de que una pequeña flama aun se mantenía en el dedo anular izquierdo, mas, esta misma sucumbió tras un segundo de apreciarla.

Sus manos habían regresado a ser las mismas de antes, la mente la tenia fría y calmada. Su respiración volvía a normalizarse a la par que su instinto se esclarecía de manera rápida y certera. Había regresado a ser como antes; ya no tenia la insistencia e pelear por pelear, ahora pensaba calmadamente cual debía de ser su siguiente paso. Siempre, considerando las consecuencias de actuar al igual que de no hacerlo. Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en un par de puños que inclusive emitieron un ligero tronido por sus huesos. Volteo su mirada con dirección al bosque, este ya no parecía tan oscuro como antes, como si la maldad en su interior se hubiera ido de repente, como si en su interior ya no le estuviera esperando un enemigo.

Respiro profundo, conteniendo el denso aire que tenia un ligero toque de fuego; en sus pulmones por un instante, para después, dejar salir una fuerte exhalación por la boca. Estaba listo para regresar a donde le esperaban sus amigos y la chica que le gustaba; mas sin embargo, algo le detuvo de ponerse de pie. Un ruido, uno pequeño, como si se tratase de un objeto de reducido tamaño rebotando de manera extraña por encima de la vegetación enfrente suyo. No sabia que era, pero por alguna razón, no tenia miedo; de hecho, a medida que se reforzaba la sonoridad del mismo, él solamente esperaba paciente a que se terminara de acercar. Como si fuese algo importante. Un algo, que finalmente, se hizo presente de la nada; quedando entre sus dos manos que yacían casi al ras del suelo.

-¿P-Pero… que…?- Se pregunto tartamudo mientras arqueaba una ceja y fruncía el rostro con extrañeza, puesto que, salido de entre los arboles; un pequeño búho fue a pararse justo delante de su persona. Era de un tamaño realmente pequeño, recordándole a aquella maraca-búho que se encontró con su hermana hacia ya tres años; dado que, inclusive los enormes ojos profundos que se encontraban fijos sobre de él eran realmente hipnóticos.- H-Hola… pequeño amigo…- Por fin se había animado a alzar una mano de su lugar, y lo hizo únicamente para acariciar la pequeña cabeza de aquel animal que reflejaba inocencia; tanta como lo hacia Waddles. Aunque, sin previo aviso, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la repentina iluminación azulada que le llegaba desde la espalda; generándole voltear con dirección a la misma. El almacén se incendiaba desde adentro, mas, ese hecho no disminuía el ruido de pelea que de su interior se emitía.- Parece que es hora de volver.- Lentamente se incorporaba mientras tensaba los músculos de su cuerpo, claro que, esto lo hacia únicamente para irlos calentando y que no tuviera inconveniente alguno en el transcurso de la pelea. De hecho, en ese momento mas que en otro, se encontraba con una mentalidad firme; no buscaba pelear por pelear como en situaciones pasadas, no; ese no era el caso ahora. Y lo tenia bastante en claro, tanto, que le fue imposible el reaccionar a tiempo para evitar que la pequeña ave nocturna se posara sobre su hombro derecho. De nueva cuenta arqueaba una ceja al ver de cerca de la criatura, claro que esta parecía tener una mente mas desarrollada; ya que le regresaba la mirada como si le preguntara en que momento empezarían a irse.- En serio que eres un ave muy rara.- Entrecerró los ojos mientras fruncía el entrecejo con duda, a pesar de que el pequeño ser solo regresara la mirada a donde procedía tan peculiar luz. Detalle que le indico que debían de volver a ponerse en marcha. No sin antes el discutirse mentalmente el como regresar al interior del recinto; detalle que prefirió dejar de lado ante la inminente situación de que, la única entrada rápida, era por el mismo lugar por el que salió. La ventana.

Corrió rápidamente en dirección a la pared que le separa de su grupo. El búho, al suponer lo que el chico estaba por hacer, emprendió un vuelo corto bajo la finalidad de esperar al castaño en el marco de aluminio al que creía que el muchacho estaba por escalar. Suceso que no tardo en hacerse presente, puesto que, Dipper corrió por la pared de manera totalmente vertical, quizás no llego ni al metro de altura, pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para tener al alcance de puntería, la metálica estructura. Metió con rapidez su mano en el morral que se balanceaba aun lado de su cadera, buscando en su interior cierto artefacto confeccionado por su mentor. La pistola magnética le alzó de manera rápida hasta donde pretendía ir, quedándose aun lado de la peculiar ave que le veía con curiosidad; y claro, a pocos centímetros de que las llamas azules del lugar le quemasen las cejas.

Volteaba a todas direcciones hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, su equipo se encontraba a unos metros de distancia; siendo lo único que le separaba de ellos, un mar de fuego. La criatura voladora a su lado nuevamente aleteo a manera que le llamo la atención, puesto que había saltado de su lugar para posicionare en otro un poco mas alto, el cual era una viga a metros de distancia pero muy por encima de las llamas y que, convenientemente, se encontraba mas cerca de los demás. El joven Pines no lo pensó demasiado, apuntó su arma de nueva cuenta, solamente que ahora lo hacia a la lamina de metal que estaba por encima de la estructura en la cual debía de caer.

Y una vez estando por encima del resto y habiendo cruzado ya la parte peligrosa del lugar, supuso cual debía de ser su siguiente movimiento. Con la mirada inspeccionaba sus alrededores; prestando particular atención en el sello alquímico que se encontraba trazado en el suelo y que, poco a poco, perdía la forma debido a los pasos que se daban encima de el. Después, concentraba su mirar en quienes se encontraban sumidos en la pelea; tanto que al parecer no notaban siquiera su presencia. Detalle que no le importo mucho, solamente se armo del valor necesario para pegar un salto directo al combate. Por otro lado, el pequeño ser a su lado, nada mas se mantenía viéndolo con curiosidad y expectación. Esperando pacientemente a que todo acabase.

El chico cae con fuerza sobre dos marionetas; se encontraba a una distancia prudente, entre sus amigos y las cajas prendidas en fuego. Aquellos maniquíes que le rodeaban, se voltearon para comenzar a asediarlo, mas, no tuvieron oportunidad de hacer siquiera un movimiento en contra del castaño: ya que este movió sus labios con rapidez y con bastante silencio. Acto seguido, una fuerte honda de choque nació desde su posición, despejando por completo una amplia área a su alrededor.

Tan fuerte fue el estruendo generado, que los chicos que continuaban peleando debieron de cubrirse y semi agacharse para evitar que las piezas de plástico les pegaran fuertemente. Además, tan repentino fue, que mas de uno estaba por reclamarle por su falta de consideración por ellos; pero, les fue imposible manifestar su descontento con el castaño ya que, de la nada, otro fuerte ruido retumbo con fuerza el lugar: solamente que, en esa segunda ocasión, el mismo provenía de la zona por donde se adentraron al lugar. Todos voltearon con sorpresa para apreciar de que se trataba ahora, o mejor dicho, de quienes: ya que al poco tiempo en que la sorpresa se suscito, entraron rápidamente las chicas que ellos conocían. Todas y cada una, armadas con la tecnología de Ford y McGucket, quienes por cierto, entraban en el lugar aun montados en el auto volador junto con Soos y Stan.

Los recién llegados no paraban de disparar a todo aquello que consideraban enemigo; además, la fuerza de llegada combinada con los componentes del auto volador, lograban rebajar el fuego alrededor del equipo que se veía en problemas. Mismos jóvenes que, al ver el refuerzo que estaba arribando a su posición, tomaron valor a pasos agigantados. Ya que no dudaron en arremeter en contra de sus contrincantes con bastante furia, como si quisiesen probar que ellos también podían arreglárselas de alguna manera. Aunque, este no fue el caso de la única chica en ese equipo; Pacifica se lo estaba tomando con la misma calma que hacia rato, su cuerpo, aunque no lo pareciese, estaba temblando, podía ocultarlo a ratos, pero era evidente para su amiga castaña que se encontraba cansada. Mas evidente aun, cuando de repente, tres figuras plastificadas trataron de embestirla, hecho que logro aguantar a duras penas gracias al arma de su novio.

-¡Pacifica!- Mabel pronuncio su nombre con la esperanza de que alguien auxiliara a la muchacha ya que ella se encontraba imposibilitada por la posición. Una que, de ser que apuntara mal, podría darle a ella, pero claro; la situación de peligro para la rubia no duro demasiado.

-Regresa.- Sentencio firme el hermano gemelo de la castaña. Al instante, el arma que usaba la muchacha de repente se vio invadida por una fuerza invisible que le hizo pegarse de repente a su cuerpo y jalarle fuertemente hacia atrás, dejando que sus enemigos cayeran de bruces al suelo por verse perdido el punto de apoyo mientras ella sentía como sus talones rozaban con el suelo. A la par, la joven Northwest se encontraba siendo arrastrada con rapidez, impactando finalmente con el cálido pecho del joven Pines.- Así no se sostiene el bastón.- Susurro carismático el muchacho mientras envolvía a la rubia con sus brazos; pero esto lo hacia únicamente para que sus manos se posaran sobre las de ella y le obligara a colocarlas a la distancia prudente correspondida para el manejo del arma.

El tiempo comenzó a correr lentamente desde el punto de vista de la adolescente, apreciaba claramente el como dos de esos seres corría hacia su posición bajo los deseos de frenarle. Pero, su cuerpo, guiado por el movimiento del de su amado, se movió como si siempre hubiera sabido de las técnicas de pelea adecuadas para el arma. Sus piernas se doblaron ligeramente mientras se abrían al compas adecuado, el extremo izquierdo; el cual era el mas cercano al suelo, lo alzo de manera rápida con la altura adecuada como para lazar un golpe al primer oponente, siendo este el de ese mismo flanco.

El ataque combinado por parte de Dipper y Pacifica fue tal, que le arrebato la pieza que podría ser su cabeza a su oponente; mas, no por ello bajaron la guardia, o al menos no lo hizo el chico de ojos grises, ya que, al instante de haber realizado esa acción, hizo que su novia y él soltaran el extremo de la mano alzada mientras jalaba la otra extremidad con un movimiento simultaneo de muñeca y codo; logrando volar otras dos cabezas. Detalle que le hizo a la rubia, el poner una mueca de asombro al contemplar el hecho de que no estaba prestando total atención a su entorno.

Sin embargo, su chico no le permitió sorprenderse por mucho tiempo, dado que, al instante; entrelazo su pierna izquierda con la de ella, usó la derecha como punto de apoyo y regreso el bastón a su centro de manipulación, sus dos manos se juntaron en el centro del arma a la par que la hacia girar sobre sus cabezas mientras ellos mismos daban media vuelta. Dividieron el objeto en tres partes iguales y lo sostuvieron por uno de los extremos, y como si se tratase de una espada larga, dejaron caer los otros dos tercios del arma sobre otra de esas cosas; desarmándola por el impacto.

La pelea seguía. Y ellos tomaron firmemente el objeto con la mano derecha mientras lo jalaban en su dirección a la par que se ponían de lado para realizar mejor su labor; logrando de esa manera que este mismo resbalara por completo en sus manos izquierdas, las cuales cerraron al ver que ya estaban el la fracción del arma que le correspondía. Mas, no por ello detuvieron el movimiento del arma, dado que pasaron el otro extremo por debajo de sus brazos derechos e impactándolo de lleno con el pecho de otro de esos seres.

Poco a poco, conforme la situación se desarrollaba, para el resto de los participantes no paso por alto ese pequeño espectáculo. Donde ese par se encontraba peleando contra un batallón de marionetas únicamente armados con un bastón de hojas de pino. Aunque, ese detalle no era el que les sorprendía, si no, que ambos parecían encontrarse en una perfecta sincronía, como si se vieran a si mismos dentro de una danza extraña pero a la vez, hipnótica. Los segundos pasaban veloces desde la perspectiva de todos, y mientras mas tiempo transcurría, menos enemigos asediaban en su contra. Hasta que finalmente, el silencio volvió a reinar. El fuego se apago finalmente y los mayores estacionaron el único vehículo que había en el interior del recinto, aun lado de la marca en el suelo que tanto les interesaba.

Algunos, al finalizar el combate, buscaron normalizar su respiración al mismo tiempo en que, con sus miradas, trataban de hallar un lugar adecuado para descansar. Otros simplemente le pusieron seguros a las armas y se las pasaban al mayor de la familia Pines; quien, no dudaba en guardarlas en la cajuela del auto. Por otro lado, Dipper aun sostenía a Pacifica con el bastón, jadeaban con pesadez y se notaban bastante cansados al igual que agitados.

-¿E-Estas bien?- Pregunto con temor el joven muchacho mientras soltaba una de sus manos y dejaba descansar el bastón en el suelo. Aunque, esto únicamente lo hacia para que les sirviera de apoyo.

-D-Define bien…- Pidió la muchacha mientras optaba por, de igual manera, apoyarse en el arma. Sus piernas temblaban, las fuerzas le abandonaban con rapidez y comenzaba a sentirse con mucho sueño.

-¿Sigues respirando?- Bromeó él.

-¿Acaso no estas escuchando como lo hago?- Le cuestiono con ligera mofa por no notar lo obvio.

-Je… Cierto… Bueno, trata de recomponerte un poco… Al parecer, los dos estamos igual de cansados… quizás, y por la misma razón…- Declaró, aunque, lo hizo a forma de un susurro aun lado de su oreja izquierda. Haciendo que, ella cayera en cuenta de algo que estaba pasando por alto; volteo la cabeza ligeramente a la mano del muchacho que aun sostenía el bastón. Se encontraba temblando, al igual que la suya.

-C-Creo que fue una mala idea haberles avisado a todos de tus preocupaciones, o al menos, esta noche.- Burlesca, la chica intentaba subir el animo de ambos, algo que logro ligeramente al poner una mueca de gracia en el rostro de su amante.

-Quizás si, quizás no…- Espeto a la par que veía como ella se separaba ligeramente de él, solo para sentarse en una caja cercana a su posición. No dijeron nada después de ello, ya que, la joven se encontraba recuperando las fuerzas mientras que el adolescente buscaba no perder las que le quedaban. Claro que, dentro de ese objetivo, se vio obligado a deshacer su arma de manera lenta; bajo la finalidad de finalmente no tener nada que se encontrase consumiendo sus energías.

-Bueno. Ahora que todos nos encontramos mas calmados… ¿Nos van a decir que fue lo que paso?- Interrogo el científico de seis dedos mientras se recargaba en su mas reciente invento; sin embargo, al proliferar esas palabras a modo de interrogativa, todos voltearon a ver con preocupación a una sola persona. A aquel que yacía recargado en una caja de madera a medio quemar mientras su respiración sonaba con fuerza por encima de las de los demás.

-P-Pues… es complicado…- Empezó por decir mientras bajaba la mirada con una ligera pena y vergüenza de si mismo.

-Entonces… empieza a explicarlo… Dipper.- Le pedía su mentor mientras le observaba de pies a cabeza. Extrañándose de su condición en ese preciso instante, mas que nada; por el hecho de que se encontraba con una expresión derrotada y cansada, su cuerpo tenia ligeros espasmos que indicaban dolor y fatiga; sin mencionar que, su ropa mostraba signos de combate, mas que el del resto.

-Ahhh…- suspiro antes de intentar hallar las palabras correctas para expresarse- Pues… En el momento en que llegamos, nos encontramos con un nuevo lunático. Aunque, este no debería de sobrepasarnos mucho en edad, se oía igual de joven que cualquiera de nosotros.- Con esa información dada, el par de Stans se miro de reojo con confusión.- Y no venia aquí por otra cosa mas que, para llevarse algo… algo que sacó de esa caja de ahí…- Alzó su mano izquierda, indicando dicho contenedor. Siendo este uno que resaltaba fácilmente por entre el resto dado que se encontraba abierto.

-No se que maquina sea… Pero nos la podemos llevar a la mansión para averiguarlo…- McGucket se las arreglo para ver gracias a una pequeña linterna, apreciando que aquel aparato señalado y ultrajado, no era nada que hubiese visto antes.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso, que…- Ford fue interrumpido de repente por un aleteo inesperado. Todos voltearon la cabeza con dirección a donde el ruido procedía, pero solamente pudieron observar como un pequeño búho descendía de la estructura solamente para posarse en el hombro derecho del joven con gorra azul con blanco. Mismo muchacho que conservaba la expresión en su rostro sin sorpresa alguna: aunque, esta poco a poco se veía cambiante por ser el centro de atención de todos, detalle que le extrañaba bastante.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué les pasa?- Ladeo su cabeza ligeramente a la izquierda al igual que el pequeño animal en su hombro, ambos, inspeccionando al resto bajo el ideal de descubrir por que poner en sus rostros una mueca de desconcierto. Pero claro, esta no duro mucho tiempo en el rostro de cierto anciano. Quien por cierto, tras un largo suspiro se decidió a hablar.

-En fin. Busquemos la forma de llevarnos esa cosa de aquí. Aunque, ya es tarde, así que… los que no vayan a la mansión, será mejor que se vayan a sus casas de una vez. No queremos levantar sospechas.- Pedía a los jóvenes mientras con la mirada inspeccionaba el objeto responsable de la disputa mental que libraba; sin embargo, esta se aligero bastante con solo una acción; su sobrino nieto le lanzo una peculiar lámpara la cual fue capaz de agarrar gracias a que le silbo para que voltease a verle.

-Pues… Nosotras quedamos en pasar la noche en la mansión.- Argumentó Candy mientras se acercaba lentamente a su amiga de dorada cabellera; quien se sorprendió por su cercanía y mas aun, por que ella comenzara a examinarla de manera meticulosa, buscando aquella razón por la cual su respiración se encontraba tan agitada.- ¿O no? ¿Paz?- Le dedicaba una sonrisa maliciosa, generando en la muchacha una fuerte sensación de pánico: misma que acrecentó al voltear a ver a sus demás amigas, quienes compartían la misma sonrisa y mirada. Estaba acorralada.

-E-Eh… S-Si… P-Por supuesto… Je… Jejeje…- Nerviosa de lo que le deparaba la noche, empezaba a tramar algo con lo que zafarse de su situación. Lamentablemente, su mente no apremiaba ningún buen plan.

-Aunque, nos podemos ir adelantando algunos. Digo, para aprovechar que Robbie conduce…- La pelirroja leñadora no se reprimió al momento de sugerir "sutilmente" que su amigo de cabello negro les llevara a su destino. Cosa a la que este muchacho se estaba por negar, si no fuera por que de improvisto, una nueva voz se manifestó en aquel derruido lugar.

-¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!- Un hombre de mediana edad que se encontraba usando una gabardina gris encima de un traje del mismo color. Los presentes estaban por sobre reaccionar de mala manera si no fuera por el hecho de que entre sus manos sostenía un maletín café con el logo del correo.- Soy de la oficina de correos. Tengo una carta para… Mabel y Mason Pines…- Caminaba lentamente por el lugar hasta llegar a donde el grupo le esperaba, todos, mostrando una expresión de desconcierto y confusión.- ¡Ja! Gane la apuesta… Tony me debe el almuerzo de mañana…- Se expreso aquel hombre con bastante animo mientras extraía de su bolso de cuero café, aquello que decía tener para el par de gemelos.- Tomen, esto es para ustedes. Se los envía un sujeto que vivía en el centro de Gravity Falls… de 1883…- Sin mucha dilación le entregó tan peculiar objeto al par de castaños, para después, sacar su celular y tomarles una fotografía a ambos con un flash potente que les dejo ciegos por un momento. Acto seguido, marco un numero de teléfono y se volteó con rumbo a la salida.- ¿Hola? ¿Tony? Adivina que entrega acabo de realizar…- Una conversación daba inicio mientras él continuaba con su andar. Dejando solos a todas las personas que en ese instante veían confundidos lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Por qué Blendin nos enviaría otra carta? ¿No esta comprometiendo el hecho de que esta escondido? Digo, esta es inclusivamente obvia dado que la primera casi se nos pasa de entre las manos.- Mabel veía a su hermano con una expresión extrañada; queriendo descifrar lo mismo que su gemelo estaba tratando de armar al ver de cerca el pergamino amarillento en sus manos el cual se mantenía sellado por cera roja. Fue él quien había tomado la correspondencia por alguna razón, no sabia muy bien el por que de ello; pero algo en su interior le decía que tenia que ver con él, no sabia el que exactamente. Mas, lo presentía.

-¿Blendin? ¿Hablan del sujeto viajero del tiempo del que nos habían contado?- Stanley no se pudo contener ese cuestionamiento al recordar como, vagamente, los dos chicos se emocionaron al ver el como habían tenido consigo cierta carta de ese sujeto; todo el verano: y no fue sino hasta, tras el Weirdmaggedon, que se encontraban reconstruyendo la cabaña, cuando la encontraron bajo la cama del castaño, quien se dedico a explicarle todo lo que había sido de la historia de aquel hombre. Aunque, al hacerlo, le había revelado sin querer la razón por la que su ex empleado lo veía como una figura paterna.

-El mismo. Pero… No hay razón para que nos escribiera una segunda vez y menos aun cuando la primera fue enviada por una caja de tiempo.- por un segundo observo lo que tenia entre sus manos; la abrió, y contemplo con algo de fastidio que jamás y bajo ninguna circunstancia, las cosas serian fáciles con aquel extraño sujeto- Esperen un momento, esta cifrada… Ahorita la traduzco.-Afirmó el chico mientras hacia trabajar su cabeza a tal manera que le permitiese usar el código Vigenère con la misma llave que otrora le ayudo con la primera y le concediera la oportunidad de dar con el mensaje oculto. Hecho que sorpresivamente, funcionó.- _Dipper, Mabel. Seguramente se estén preguntando el por que de esta carta. Bueno, solamente, por si acaso no lograron encontrar la otra, les explicare brevemente el que fue conmigo… Al diablo… Busquen en una caja en la biblioteca, ahí esta oculta la carta de las que les hablo. No quiero liarme con otra cosa que no es; digo, este mensaje es únicamente para señalar un único hecho. Al momento en que mi maquina del tiempo se rompió, hubo una pieza que aun permanecía funcionando. Digamos que, el funcionamiento principal de esa pieza me dice las anomalías temporales que suceden en la zona a mi alrededor al igual que la fecha en que sucede y el lugar en especifico. Y, al apreciar que esas anomalías sucedían en la mansión Northwest y en la cabaña del Misterio alrededor de las 15:00 hrs del año en que les esta llegando este mensaje; quiero creer que fueron ustedes de alguna manera, si no fue así, quizás fueron Lolph y Dundgren. Quienes probablemente los interrogaron para saber que fue de mi… El caso, al ver que sigo aquí sin que nadie aparezca y me lleve a la Infinitenciaria, puedo deducir que no les contaron nada de mi. Ya sea por que no lo sabían o por que me hicieron el favor de no hacerlo. Aunque, si eso no fue así; solo quiero recordarles que el viaje en el tiempo es peligroso; mas aun cuando ustedes no son agentes que pueden resolver cualquier anomalía que surja. En fin, gracias nuevamente por toda su ayuda. Blendin Blenjamin Blandin, 1883._ \- La narración termino, y lo único que dominaba en ese momento en todas las mentes era el desconcierto. Menos, claramente, en una. Dipper se encontraba mirando con susto el trozo de papel en sus manos, temía por que algo en su propiedad hubiera sido robado.

-Eso… es preocupante…- Fueron las únicas palabras que le se ocurrieron decir al mayor de la familia Pines. Mismo integrante que veía con curiosidad todos y cada uno de los movimientos realizados por su sobrino. El chico seguía quieto mirando ese papel arrugado y deteriorado por el tiempo, como si no creyese lo que acababa de leer.

-Vaya… Son muchas cosas para tan poco tiempo…- prolifero el albino mientras veía incómodamente a cualquier lado; como si quisiera pasar por alto el hecho de que su amigo de cabellos castaños se encontrase ocultando algo- En fin. ¿Creen que podrían llevarme a casa? Ya es demasiado tarde…- Se volteo en dirección de cierto joven robusto. Quien le sonrió con amistad mientras se acercaba su novia a su posición y le abrazaba el brazo como si le indicara algo con la mirada.

Poco después de ello, cada uno comenzó a idear lo que debían de hacer. Mas, el único que permanecía con sus ideas en lo mas profundo de su mente; era el chico Pines. Quien incluso fue incapaz de apreciar el hecho de que sus amigos se despidieron bajo la promesa de verse después. Pacifica, su novia, intento llamar su atención; pero su amiga de cabellera negra le detuvo al momento de empujarla con dirección a la camioneta del gótico. A la que, por cierto, se dirigían el dueño del vehículo, acompañado de cerca por su novia y sus amigas, además de cierto pelirrojo que dejarían a mitad del camino para que descansara en su cuarto de hotel. Por otro lado, Soos y Melody iban con dirección a la cabaña del misterio; a la cual, de paso, dejarían en su hogar al pequeño Gideon. Aunque, al dividirse de esa manera, lo único que lograron, fue que dejaran atrás a los dueños de la residencia a la cual las jóvenes se dirigían.

Los segundos de absorbente silencio se volvieron consecutivos e ininterrumpidos; nadie decía ni hacia nada que perturbara ese hecho. Ni Mabel; quien ya estaba encima de la voladora maquina en busca de apreciarla con mayor cercanía. Tampoco de parte de Ford y McGucket, quienes veían curiosos aquello que debían encoger con el peculiar objeto en su poder. O si quiera por Stanley, anciano que veía aburrido el lugar sin nada con que entretener su aguda mente, o al menos, así quería hacerse ver ante los ojos perdidos de su sobrino. Muchacho que intentaba desesperadamente por aparentar una tranquilidad que no tenia ni de cerca; él se encontraba en el asiento de copiloto, justo enfrente de la gemela del muchacho: el cual caminaba lentamente en su dirección mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la peculiar ave que descansaba en su hombro.

- _¿Ahora que nos ocultas, chico?_ \- Se preguntó mientras le veía gobernado por el ensimismamiento. No demostraba demasiadas facciones en su rostro; como si en verdad estuviera consternado por algo en especifico. Un "algo" que ocultaba con bastante facilidad, ya que, aunque se sentó justo aun lado de su hermana; esta fue incapaz de leer su presencia. Quizás tenia que ver con el hecho de que fue en ese momento cuando él simulo sentarse con pesadez, como si hubiera sido un día muy largo el que vivió. De hecho, en ese instante que lo tenia cerca y veía como platicaba con normalidad con la chica a su lado, se empezaba a cuestionar si no era en verdad su propia mente la que le hacia ver cosas que no eran.- _Arg… ya estoy viejo para esto… Imagino cosas que no son…_ \- Se resignó con cansancio al ver como sus dos sobrinos se encontraban platicando sobre que hacer con la, aparentemente, nueva mascota del castaño.

Su estancia en aquel desolado lugar no duro demasiado. Ya que, el par de señores mayores que se encontraban debajo del coche admirando la tecnología enfrente suya, no se hicieron esperar mas; encogieron aquello que les llamaba la atención y bajo la promesa de que se explicara todo lo ocurrido al medio día en el estudio del muchacho; emprendieron el viaje de regreso a su hogar.

Dipper se encontraba viendo de fijamente al pequeño búho que ahora permanecía sentado en su regazo. Su mente estaba inundada por mil y un preguntas distintas, ¿Qué hacia ese búho en tan peculiar lugar y justo en el momento que decide calmarse? ¿Por qué Blendin mandaría una carta sin mas y no la dejaría en una caja del tiempo como la anterior? ¿Quién había viajado en el tiempo y por que razón? Además… ¿qué fue lo que se llevó su nuevo enemigo? No lo sabia, ninguna respuesta razonable pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante. Por lo que, esperanzado por que las cosas no fueran peor de lo que ya demostraban ser, solamente se limito a suspirar poco antes de cerrar un poco los ojos para recobrar las fuerzas que había perdido en ese día tan largo mientras deseaba fervientemente por que las cosas no fueran peor de lo que ya eran.

Los minutos pasaron. Y menos tiempo del que se dio cuenta que transcurrió; habían arribado a la mansión: generando que una rutina se repitiera, quizás la que algunos mas anhelaban. Lentamente se despidieron para irse a dormir. Las chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de la joven Pines, permitiendo que el par de ancianos científicos llevaran la peculiar maquina que encontraron a su laboratorio, donde la someterían a una intensiva inspección, claro, cuando hubieran recuperado sus fuerzas. Por otro lado, Stanley solamente se trono su espalda antes de subir las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación; pensando que ese día fue todo menos grato. Y, finalmente, el chico de ojos grises; caminaba arrastrando los pies, el pequeño ser volador aun permanecía encima de su cuerpo, como si estuviera esperando una indicación por parte suya que le hiciera bajar.

-Te tendré que comprar un poco de comida mañana… ¿Qué comen los búhos? Arg, ahora no quiero pensar en ello… Ni en eso… ni en nada mas… nada que no sea corroborar aquello.- La criatura se volteo a verlo como si entendiera lo que decía y comprendiera el significado de sus palabras, si; tenia una fuerte carga en sus manos, aunque fue decisión suya tenerla. El precio de ser curioso, quizás. Ya estaba en el interior de su dormitorio, lugar en donde el ave emprendió un corto vuelo hasta quedar descansando en las rosas que adornaban su balcón. Sus pasos eran ahora mas que pesados que antes, tanto, que al estar a poca distancia de su escritorio; no soporto mas y se dejo caer de rodillas justo enfrente del mueble. Respiraba con algo de agitación y emoción mientras extraía de su pantalón, su llavero. Poco menos tardo en abrir el ultimo cajón de la derecha, el cual revelaba en el interior, una pequeña caja café de cartón. Una donde guardaba varias cosas; tantas, que juntas podrían llegar a ser peligrosas: mas, una en particular era la que le interesaba. Siendo este peculiar objeto, una cinta métrica con la básica representación de un reloj de arena.- Aquí sigue… Por lo que… No fue nadie de este tiempo…- Susurro para si al observar en su mano derecha la maquina del tiempo que robo un par de años atrás.- Eso solamente nos deja con la posibilidad de que sea una versión futura de mi mismo o de alguien que me conozca… o…- Proliferaba para si mismo a la par que guardaba nuevamente sus cosas bajo llave; claro, sin pasar por alto que, en esa misma caja de cartón, yacía guardado cierto regalo de pequeño tamaño.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, nerd?- Una voz le alerto y animo a que terminara de ocultar todas sus cosas bajo llave, obvio, no antes de guardarse para si algo en particular; mas, el voltear sus ojos con dirección a la poca luz que pasaba a su cuarto, cayo en cuenta de que su hermana estaba en el marco de la puerta, y no solamente ella. Las múltiples sombras le indicaban claramente su situación.

-Solo unas cuantas cosas que guardo…- Respondió con un claro cansancio. Estaba demasiado agotado para intentar ocultar las cosas.

-¿Otra vez ocultando secretos, Dipper? Creí que había quedado en claro que eso no es sano.- Hablo la pelirroja del grupo mientras le veía con algo de preocupación, mas, eso a él le pareció un poco insultante.

-Todos tienen secretos. Y a no ser que no me guarde nada sobre Bill, no veo por que no puedo tener yo los míos.- Expresó con clara frialdad al instante de ponerse de pie, acto que fue seguido por que volteara a ver a las chicas con un ceño claramente ofendido. Aunque, las chicas no pudieron hacer mas que sorprenderse ligeramente por esa actitud tan fría. La cual, fue relajando conforme respiraba un poco, no tenia por que actuar de esa manera, por lo que, bien podría relajar un poco el ambiente.- Pero, si realmente quieres saber, estaba buscando "esto" entre mis cosas…- Estiro sin mucho interés la mano derecha; mostrando en esta una desgastada carta. La cual, fue tomada entre los dedos de su hermana; quien sin temor alguno se acerco a su posición. Permitiéndole dejarse caer en su cama.

-Esto es…- Balbuceo ligeramente mientras se perdía en el desgastado papel que tenia adjunta una vieja fotografía.

-… la carta que nos envió Blendin por primera vez.- Suspiró algo cansado. Habían pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, no se le podía culpar de encontrarse en ese estado.

-¿La sacaste para investigar al respecto?- Grenda se coloco aun lado de su amiga con frenos, queriendo admirar de cerca un conjunto inelegible de letras que sin duda alguna, denotaba que se encontraba ocultando algo.

-Si. Cuando este platicando lo que sucedió en el almacén; la pondré en la tabla de información junto con la segunda carta.- Lentamente comenzaba a perder la conciencia, se estaba quedando dormido con solo estar sobre su suave cama; aunque, se negó a que eso ocurriera, por lo que, sin considerar mucho las cosas, se puso de pie nuevamente.- Bueno, ya es algo tarde. Y sinceramente, perder la memoria, recuperarla, que me dispararan y pelearme con dos locos disfrazados me cansó demasiado. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir… O al menos, yo.- Con sumo cuidado le quito el trozo de papel a su hermana, y acto seguido, las animaba con las manos al aire a que le permitiesen estar solo bajo la intención de descansar como era debido.

-Bien… Intenta dormir, Dipper… Buenas noches…- Se despedía su gemela al igual que sus amigas; a quienes, en ese momento, lograba captar que ya tenían la pijama puesta y alistada para realizar lo mismo que él deseaba hacer. Les sonrió con sinceridad para acto seguido, proceder a cerrar la puerta con seguro; asegurándose que ninguna de ellas, que no fuera Pacifica, entrara en su recinto.

Suspiró con notorio cansancio. Si bien aun se podía mantener en pie, era únicamente por la voluntad de hacerlo; una que también le ayudaba a caminar lentamente a su escritorio, para empezar a dejar encima de este, todas sus cosas. Su mochila, su cartera, sus llaves, su celular y por supuesto, las dos cartas que les había enviado cierto viajero del tiempo. Lentamente comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, mas ahora, la dejaba caer sin preocupación en el suelo, dejando un rastro desde aquel mueble hasta donde quería descansar. Terminó únicamente usando su ropa interior, no le molesto en lo mas mínimo: de hecho, ni siquiera le importo. Solamente buscaba caer en la inconciencia de lo que seria un sueño reparador y totalmente grato.

 _ **04:54 hrs, El cuarto de Dipper;**_

El castaño abría los ojos lentamente mientras se estiraba con aletargadamente, sentía como si las fuerzas hubieran regresado a su cuerpo sin mucho problema y como si se encontrase durmiendo por bastante tiempo; mas, las cosas eran totalmente distintas para él. Dado que, al momento de empezar a ver a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que aun seguía siendo de noche y que el cielo apenas daba unas pequeñas señas de estar cercano al alba.

-¿Pero que…?- Quito sus cobijas de encima y se puso de pie tan pronto como le fue posible. Dio un par de pasos torpes con dirección a su dispositivo móvil para apreciar si era verdad lo que veía. Y al hacerlo, volteo su cabeza de vuelta al reloj que había aun lado de su cama junto con cierto lingote de oro.- P-Pero… no entiendo… Estaba tan cansado como para dormir hasta medio día… ¿P-Por que de repente recupere mis fuerzas?- Se volteaba a ver a si mismo en un intento de buscar si había algo malo consigo mismo; pero, al no encontrar nada, el nerviosismo empezaba a consumirle lentamente.- Q-Quizás tenga algo que ver… con la conexión…- Un ligero temblor en su cuerpo comenzaba a demostrarle el miedo que estaba teniendo por que esa fuera una realidad innegable.- Tal vez sea solamente un poco paranoico. Necesito un baño.- Finalizo su monologo poco antes de empezar a dirigirse a su baño, lugar donde terminó de despojarse de su ropa.

Abrió las llaves del agua y dejo que la bañera se llenara mientras le agregaba sales adecuadas. Espero unos segundos a que estuviera listo su baño; por lo que, no estuvo de mas que se inspeccionase el cuerpo ahora con un poco mas de luz. Admiraba de cerca las pequeñas cortadas que tenia al igual que los moretones que se hacían bastante notorios. De igual manera, vio de cerca las marcas en su pecho: mismas que daban un aire bastante certero de que no se irían en un buen rato. Aunque, eso no fue lo que mas llamo su atención; si no que, fue en realidad una mancha de sangre que yacía seca en su zona pélvica. Mas específicamente, a cuatro dedos debajo de su ombligo.

Por un instante se espato un poco, pero lentamente, su mente conectaba de manera centrada con la razón de que esta sustancia se encontrase plasmada en su piel. Sonrió con una mezcla de torpeza, vergüenza y felicidad; ya que esa mancha de preciada sangre, fue puesta sobre su piel al momento de que cierta rubia se sentara encima suyo cuando estaban aun en el lugar que categorizaban como; el secreto de ambos.

Se metía lentamente en la tina llena de relajante agua con burbujas, sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba aun mas de lo que ya estaba antes además de que, poco a poco, se sentía con aun mas ánimos y fuerzas. ¿De que? No sabia, pero sentía que ese pequeño capricho tendría mas de un efecto en él. Quizás le ayudaría a centrarse mejor en lo que debía hacer sin caer en el error de actuar sin pensar; o quizás, y con bastante entrenamiento, podría llegar a suprimir las llamas azules.

-¿Disfrutando del baño, nerd?- Una voz cálida se escucho cerca de su posición. Mas, él contesto sin pensarlo.

-Demasiado… Ya me hacia falta relajarme un poco de esta manera.- Se expreso de manera confiada; como si solamente hubiera estado esperando por que apareciera frente de él.

-Oh. ¿Acaso dices que pasar el tiempo con nosotros es estresante?- Fingió aires de ofensa en su contra mientras caminaba en su dirección, para de esa manera, terminar sentándose en el borde del mueble sanitario.

-No. No digo eso, pero, tienes que admitir que estos últimos dos días no han sido los mas relajados que he tenido… De hecho, puede que estar castigado sea algo bueno al fin y al cabo.- Relajo aun mas su cuerpo, logrando sumergirse un poco mas en el agua enjabonada.- ¿Por qué estas despierta? Pensé que estarías cansada después de lo que ocurrió el día de hoy.- Estaba con los ojos cerrados, por lo que no le fue posible admirar que la chica delante de él se encontraba realizando una mueca que denotaba el estar pensando una respuesta seria y convincente.

-La verdad. No lo se; en cuanto entre al cuarto de Mabel, las chicas quisieron hacerme mil y un preguntas, pero con solo sentarme en la cama de tu hermana me invadió un profundo sueño; por lo que, quizás me quede dormida para antes de que pudieran empezar. Y, al despertar, estaba compartiendo la cama con Mabs mientras las demás dormían pacíficamente en el suelo. Y… no se… solo quise venir a verte… Pero por lo que veo, sufriste la misma suerte.- Se expreso con notoria confusión al no entender que era lo que les había sucedido a ambos. Logrando que su novio abriera los ojos para finalmente voltear a verla.

-Si. En realidad suena a algo bastante extraño. ¿No, Elise?- Ella también se volteo a verlo, perdiéndose por un instante el gris de sus ojos; y, al querer mirar hacia otro lado, lo único que hizo fue seguir el camino de su cuerpo que se perdía dentro de la bañera. Una sonrisa picara se hizo presente en su rostro, preocupando ligeramente al joven.- ¿Ahhh… Elise?- Dipper se encogió sobre si mismo, buscando protegerse de lo que sea que la rubia le preparaba. Aunque, dejo de hacerlo en cuanto le vio quitándose de la playera blanca que usaba, descubriendo el mismo sostén que había visto unas horas atrás. Por un segundo, su corazón se detuvo; y cuando volvió a latir pudo sentir como empezaba a bombear su sangre con demasiada rapidez. Que por cierto, aumento al ver como la joven continuaba desvistiéndose lentamente.- A-Ah… E-Elise… N-No se si esto sea correcto. D-Digo… hace poco que nosotros…- Fue interrumpido de manera intempestiva.

Pacifica, ya sin ningún rastro de ropa; se había metido en la bañera, acompañando al joven dentro de la misma, pero quedando sentada encima de este y de frente, callándolo con un profundo beso que les quito el aliento a ambos. Lentamente, las manos de él comenzaron a rodearla en busca de intensificar cualquiera de las emociones que sentían brotar con el roce de sus cuerpos desnudos.

-¿Decías?- Inocente, como si los intentos por parte del castaño por frenar lo inevitable aun pudieran convencerle de no hacer nada. Aunque, el mismo joven se encontraba con la mirada perdida y las mejillas sonrojadas; demostrándole claramente que, no se esperaba que hubiera vuelta atrás en toda esa situación.

-A-Ah… S-Si… E-Este… no es importante…- Le sonrió con torpeza. Sacándole una melodiosa risa que le cautivo aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

Pero, no por eso mismo decidió frenar lo que estaba por hacer. Puesto que, lo único que logro realizar, fue afirmar el abrazo que se encontraba brindándole, logrando que sus cuerpos se acercaran aun mas: tanto, que cada uno sentía el fuerte latir del corazón que le correspondía. Sus mejillas ardían cada vez mas fuerte debido al bochorno de encontrarse haciendo aquello, sin embargo, no se detendrían. Lo supieron en cuanto apreciaron un brillo en la mirada de otro, con calma y paciencia, empezaron a besarse y acariciarse delicadamente, dejando escapar uno que otro suspiro y gemido provocado por el éxtasis de una cariñoso placer.

Las manos del muchacho bajaban cuidadosamente a las caderas de su novia, generando que un movimiento por parte de ambos comenzase a agitar y derramar el agua del contenedor. Los bordes de la tina comenzaban a dejar caer de vez en cuando, una cantidad de agua moderadamente pequeña, pero, lo suficiente como para mojar las prendas de ropa que yacían esparcidas en el suelo. Respiraciones agitadas, juramentos de amor y fuertes ruidos que denotaban un deje de placer era lo único que gobernaba como ruido en aquel cuarto de baño. Mas, las mentes de ambos jóvenes solamente podían expresar un único sentimiento, y ese era, que aquella noche de anhelos no acabara para ellos.


	76. Castigos

_**Lo lamento, la presentacion de hoy no sera larga. Si quieres saber por que y un poco mas de mi vida, te veo abajo. Si no, disfruta el capitulo.**_

 _ **Los derechos de autor de la serie de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hisrch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un fan y para fans bajo el unico principio de entretener.**_

 _ **Guest; Pues, de hecho, veremos un poco de las consecuencias de sus prematuras decisiones. Ahora, lo que Dipper tiene como compañero es un Buho, en un inicio tambien pense en darle una lechuza; pero despues considere que este era mejor dado el historial del pueblo con respecto a tales aves. Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, espero que siga siendo asi por mucho mas tiempo. Gracias por leer y comentar.  
Y con respecto a tus preguntas;  
1.- Digamos que si. Pero por ahora no sabria decirte si seria mucho o poco.  
2.- No. La amiga de Mabel que esta en Piedmont seguira ahi, y se mencionara despues, pero no aparecera mas en este fic.  
**_

 _ **Guest; Me alegro que te pareciera correcta la forma en que las cosas se desarrollaron con los chicos. En un inicio no supe muy bien como conectar todo, pero tras unas cuantas canciones me decidi por hacerlo de esa manera; ademas, de que estaria preparando el campo para un futuro acontecimiento. Y en cuanto a lo ultimo, creo que ese es un descanso que todos quisieramos tener... Je...**_

 _ **ElianVillanueva; Bueno, de hecho, segun la primera carta de Blendin, la pelicula de Volver al Futuro II es obligatoria de ver para todos los participantes del escuadron del tiempo... :v En fin, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, espero que siga siendo asi. Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos despues.**_

 _ **Herman441; Respondo por ambos comentarios... Ahhh... Si, la ave de Harry Potter es una lechuza... :v Y pues, digo, despues de ver que un amigo tiene una conexion con un demonio de otra dimension, creo que tambien me preocuparia por él... :v Je, en fin, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. Ojala siga siendo asi. Gracias por leer y comentar, hasta la proxima.**_

 _ **g00gle101201; Ahhh... Gracias... (?) Je, pues, que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero que siga siendo asi, y si, no te preocupes, el nombre ya estaba planeado. Basado en una pelicula de mi infancia, espero que les cause tanta gracia como a mi. En fin, gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos despues.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4: Castigos**_

Se encontraba sentado en el caro sillón que había en la sala, su mirada que reflejaba aburrimiento y monotonía se mantenía posada en el ostentoso televisión a metros de distancia de él. Era ya jueves por la tarde, y no le habían dejado salir del enorme recinto ni siquiera para ayudar con las compras para el Sumerween.

Un pequeño ruido de patas andando muy cerca de él le hicieron girar sus ojos para enfocar al ser que generaba dicho sonido. O mejor dicho, seres, siendo este el caso de Waddles dirigiéndose con calma al sillón mientras un pequeño búho se mantenía de pie encima de su cabeza. Dando de esa manera una combinación no por poco, extravagante.

-Se ve que se llevan bien. Waddles, Arquímedes.- Era un nombre no muy común; extraño, extravagante, y si no mal recordaba, que era perteneciente a un ser parecido de una película animada de su infancia; y fue justamente por ese ultimo detalle que se convenció de ponérselo. Le gustaba por alguna razón aquel ser tan peculiar.- Bueno, supongo que es bueno que se lleven bien. En un inicio no estaba del todo convencido de que te quedaras con nosotros; pero después recordé que si en Gravity Falls venden palas para búhos, es por que estos actúan de una manera totalmente extraña.- Termino por convencerse antes de recostarse de manera completa y concentrar su atención en el techo. Los días tras el atentado contra la mansión habían transcurrido con calma. Sus tíos llamaron al equipo de trabajo del padre de Wendy y estos gustosos se habían estado dedicando a restaurar el lugar a su antigua gloria; claro que, realizando unas pequeñas "mejoras": como les llamaban los ancianos.

Habían rellenado las grietas del patio trasero, la fachada trasera igualmente estaba siendo tratada; pero esta aun no se encontraba terminada, ni esta, ni el tratamiento a la estructura del lugar para prevenir un futuro desastre. En si, lo único que había cambiado en concreto, eran las puertas de entrada; mismas que ya no presentaban las siglas de la anterior familia; si no que, ahora contaban con una "M" y una "P". Hecho que no fue del todo bien recibido por los Northwest; o al menos la menor de estos, quien al ver lo que habían hecho, le fue imposible no reprimir un tic nervioso que se hizo presente en su ojo derecho.

Aunque, el recordarla a ella también refrescaba su memoria de un hecho bastante importante. No había cometido imprudencia alguna desde el martes en la madrugada. ¿Por qué tan especifico? Por que fue con una situación en concreto que se recriminó bastante, y lo seguiría haciendo, de ser bastante impulsivo cuando se trataban de ciertas "cosas". Un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro; delatando que se encontraba pensando en un suceso un tanto embarazoso. Uno que, aunque quisiera negarlo y continuar diciéndose a si mismo "idiota", simplemente no podía. Una sonrisa picara y una mirada embobada era lo único que terminaba por florecer en su rostro, quitando de en medio; cualquier rastro de pena y vergüenza.

Mas que nada, por que no fue solamente su error, ambos fueron descuidados. Y el que ella se enojara con él por llenar demasiado la bañera era un argumento totalmente fuera de lugar. El agua se hubiera desbordado aunque no la hubiera llenado como acostumbraba, además, no paraba de argumentar contra la rubia que fue ella quien cometió el error mas grande al dejar su ropa en el suelo del baño. Soltó una risa nerviosa al recordar lo acontecido; mas, no por ello fue directamente a ese hecho particular, ya que, por mas que lo quisiera negar, le gustaba recordar cada uno de los detalles de esa noche.

 _ **Flashback**_

Las manos del muchacho pasaban lentamente por la espalda de su novia mientras sus labios no paraban de juguetear entre ellos, humedeciéndose por la saliva que generaban. El ruido en la bañera era mucho mas fuerte que cuando apenas iban empezando; sus sexos cada vez rozaban mas y no se permitían el separarse siquiera un poco.

Poco a poco, ambas palmas se colocaron en los redondos glúteos de la chica; a quien le fue imposible suprimir un sonoro gemido por aquel atrevimiento. Sus ojos se concentraron en los de su chico, quien claramente deseaba llevar a cabo lo que ambos anhelaban. Asintió con la mirada solamente para sentir como era levantada levemente y, con sumo cuidado, fue colocada en el borde del mueble sanitario.

Dipper permaneció sobre sus rodillas y completamente erguido mientras volvía a rodear a la rubia con sus extremidades. Pacifica rodeaba la cintura del castaño con sus piernas, impidiéndole ir a cualquier lado que no fuera la entrada a su ser. Basto con unos cuantos torpes movimientos de cadera para que el joven se pudiera colocar en el lugar perfecto. Empujo levemente, y sin complicación alguna, se adentraba con lentitud en su novia: misma joven que al sentirle abrirse paso dentro de ella, tenso el cuerpo debido a la electrizante sensación que representaba aquello.

Sus uñas se clavaron en la amplia espalda del muchacho, el cual gruño por el placer que eso representaba. No sabia por que, pero el que ella le mordiera y rasguñara le generaba un enorme placer, mismo que se veía obligado a devolver a modo de ligeros vaivenes de caderas. El agua se empezaba a mover de manera aun mas errática; cayendo cual cascada sobre el exquisito suelo del cuarto de baño.

Seguían estando abrazados, pero ahora uno se movía con rapidez y fuerza mientras que la otra concentraba su atención en darle carisias y pequeñas muestras de lo bien que sentía el que él pusiera tanto entusiasmo en el acto pasional que realizaban. Aunque, en una de las múltiples embestidas que dio el joven Pines, ella se vio en la necesidad de ahogar un sonoro gemido de alguna manera; siendo esta, la única que se le ocurrió para la ocasión, el cerrar sus fauces de tal manera que aprisionó el lóbulo de la oreja derecha del castaño. Provocándole una abrasadora sensación en su cuerpo, como si este buscara de alguna manera gritar a través de sus poros que se encontraba sintiendo una de las mejores sensaciones que jamás podría sentir.

De nueva cuenta, la única forma que su mente concreto como "buena" para responder a ese placer, fue yendo con mas rapidez y fuerza. Sentía que golpeaba el fondo de la chica, mientras sus húmedas y cálidas paredes envolvían cada vez mas su miembro; cosa que resultaba ser, por alguna razón, una dificultad para él. Ya que, pareciese ser que el cuerpo de su chica no quisiera dejarle ir.

-D-Dipper…- le llamo ella con un tono de voz bastante débil, pero seductor- E-Estas g-golpeando mi útero.- Lo ultimo fue dicho con un notorio placer. La joven Northwest se encontraba disfrutando aquello sin lugar a dudas; y él también se mantenía gozando por completo lo que se encontraban haciendo. Las carisias, los rasguños, las mordidas, y sin discusión alguna, la forma en que el cuerpo de su amada apretaba el suyo para evitar que este le abandonara antes de haber completado lo que deseaban.

-E-Elise… Y-Yo dudo poder aguantar mas tiempo…- Balbuceo con la poca concentración que le quedaba a la par que giraba levemente el rostro para que pudiera encajar con el de ella en un corto pero exquisito beso.

-Y-Yo tampoco Dipper… S-Solo… dejémoslo salir…- El intenso azul de sus ojos le hacían sentir como si volara en el amplio cielo a la par que su voz queda y jadeante le mecía en éxtasis; regocijándose del mas amplio placer que se le pudiera dar en ese instante. Aunque, no dijo nada, no fue necesario; menos aun con el nuevo beso que surgió por la unión de sus labios y que provocaba a su vez, un poema obsceno y tierno a la vez.

Claro que, esta ultima seña de su amor fue dada al mismo tiempo en que sentían una potente corriente eléctrica pasar por cada uno de sus nervios, erizando hasta el ultimo de sus vellos mientras dejaba sus mentes en blanco. Impidiéndoles pensar en algo mas que les distrajese e impidiera que sintieran al máximo aquel potente fuego que nacía e incrementaba con cada espasmo de placer en sus vientres. El sonido que salía por sus fauces era imposible de ignorar, ni eso, ni el hecho que de ahora, deberían de conseguir de alguna manera; un trapeador. Además de, claro, un juego nuevo de ropa para la muchacha.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

- _Y ni imaginar que el fuego de mis manos servirían para secar ropa…_ \- Se dijo de manera burlesca a si mismo al recordar como se encontraba secando el conjunto de prendas intimas de la hermosa muchacha que tenia por novia. Obviamente que, no fue tan sencillo como en algún momento quiso pensarlo, de hecho, fue bastante cansado mantenerse con la mano estirada y con la concentración a tope en busca de regular el calor que emanaba su extremidad _.- De hecho, me sorprende que las llamas verdes no se transformaran en azules. De haber sucedido, ese pequeño "detalle" nos habría delatado._ \- Se comentaba mientras, al mirar el acabado del techo, recordaba que el campo de fuerza hubiera brillado en toda la mansión si hubiera sentido cierta presencia amenazante.

-¿Por qué sonríes, nerd?- Una voz que conocía a la perfección sonaba a una distancia prudente de él, con dirección a la puerta. No supo cuanto tiempo había estado mirando hacia arriba mientras divagaba, pero el que ella estuviera ahí, le decía que fue bastante. El suficiente como para permitirles regresar a la mansión.

-Por nada en particular, torpe.- al contestar de manera divertida; se sentó de nueva cuenta en el costoso mueble, solo que ahora, lo hacia inclinado hacia el frente; ocultando una reacción obvia en el cuerpo de un adolescente con las hormonas al tope- Solo recordaba una cosa en particular y que no tiene importancia. Pero, dime, ¿compraron todo para Sumerween?- Preguntó con curiosidad mientras le veía con una sonrisa amigable. Por otro lado, su hermana arqueaba su ceja derecha en son de dudar de las palabras de su gemelo. Pero, al no poder descubrir el que era aquello que ocultaba, decidió pasar de adivinarlo.

-Si. Lo compramos. De hecho, vine a pedirte que ayudes a bajar las cosas. No podemos bajarlas todas cuatro chicas y dos ancianos.- Le sonrió con algo de inocencia mientras declaraba aquello y daba media vuelta en dirección a la salida; logrando ser seguida de cerca por un muchacho de castaños cabellos que parecía estarse fajando la camisa. Cosa rara en él.

-¿Cuatro chicas y dos ancianos? ¿Qué paso con Soos, Melody y Wendy?- Inquirió al mismo tiempo en que le alcanzaba a la mitad del camino. Claro, sin ahorrarse la burla ante los mayores.

-Te recuerdo que deben de empezar a adornar la cabaña del Misterio para mañana.- Agregó como un extra solamente para voltear a verle e intentar de nueva cuenta en conseguir descifrar que era aquello que se guardaba para si. Mas, nada, no lograba ver mas haya de su infalible expresión de tranquilidad. Como si nada en el mundo le preocupara; o mejor dicho, como si existiese algo tan grande que le sacara del oscuro lugar que era su propia paranoia.

-Ya veo.- Fue lo único que se limito a decir. La verdad, lo entendía por completo; eran muchas cosas las que se debían de comprar para que aquella trampa turística a mitad del bosque tuviera éxito en esa celebración.

Lo único que no llegaba a ser comprendido, era el hecho de que las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad; o al menos, eso le era imposible de concretar a la joven de suéter azulado con el dibujo de un gato gris. Sabia que habían sido colocadas cámaras de seguridad en todos los puntos que creían potenciales por que aparecieran aquellos criminales; también estaba consiente que el investigar aquella maquina que tenían en el sótano tomaría algo de tiempo, pero que el tenerla con ellos ayudaba bastante: mas, no lograba tranquilizarse, sentía una presión en su estomago que le auguraba un mal desenlace.

-¡Oye, chico! ¿Qué tal una mano?- Preguntó su tío Stan mientras abría la cajuela de su, ya reparado, auto. Mostrándole al castaño que no bromeaba con ir por el de camino al centro comercial.

-Ya voy.- Informaba con un poco de fastidio fingido, mismo que se quito de inmediato para poner en su rostro una clara mueca de gracia. Un segundo después, caminó en dirección del hombre mayor, solamente para comenzar a cargar lo que posiblemente era una insana cantidad de sangre falsa.

Por otro lado, Mabel únicamente se quedó de pie justo en la entrada, observando con calma el como su gemelo ayudaba a su tutor de verano; mientras que el otro de estos mantenía su concentración en el otro vehículo que yacía aparcado a metros de distancia y en el cual, también se encontraban sus amigas, mismas chicas que tomaban lentamente las bolsas de compras.

No realizó ninguna otra acción, lo único que estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante, era dejar que la situación avanzara; como si solamente buscara que las cosas pasaran a otro punto que tendría mucha mas relevancia. Se volteo a ver a si misma; apreciando que ese día se decidió por combinar un color brillante como el de su suéter, con uno realmente apagado como lo era aquella falda negra que traía puesta. A eso también le podía sumar el collar en su cuello y el pequeño colgante que tenia su celular; un rectángulo cuadrado que tenia como único resaltante, una dorada estrella.

Una medida de prevención bastante extraña a su parecer; pero su tío Ford fue lo suficientemente claro al momento de pedirles a todos los involucrados con el caso de los enmascarados, que ese dispositivo de rastreo debía de ser accionado en el momento en que las cosas se pusieran peligrosas para cualquiera. Suspiro con algo de cansancio al recordar la tarde en que eso aconteció; de hecho, poco después de que su hermano les explicara a todos lo que sucedió en el almacén y como sospechaba de que los criminales que perseguían buscaban que se separara de todos al perseguirles con dirección al bosque; el mayor de la familia Pines les paso a todos y cada uno de ellos, aquel aparato que decía ser de vital importancia que tuvieran en caso de emergencia.

No estaba del todo convencida con ello, pero lo dejo pasar al convencer al anciano de que dejara libre a su hermano y a sus amigos para el atardecer del viernes, por supuesto que, el castigo sobre el castaño y los demás muchachos volvía a levantarse con el amanecer del sábado. Un trato justo a su parecer; pero que, tenia ligeros inconvenientes, unos que sobresalían en ese preciso instante en que intercalaba su mirada entre su hermano y su amiga de rubia cabellera.

Frunció ligeramente el seño al ver como este par, de reojo, se sonreían y sonrojaban ligeramente. Algo se guardaban para ellos; detalle que le generaba demasiada curiosidad, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de interrogarlos adecuadamente para saber que era exactamente ese "algo" que se sentía entre ambos. Por supuesto que ella no era tan distraída, menos aun cuando se sentía un romance en el aire, pero; no le gustaba dar nada por sentado si no hasta que cubría cualquier posibilidad.

Se sentía ligeramente molesta. No por el hecho de que su gemelo se encontrase ocultando un posible romance con su amiga; si no, que al parecer este había dado con lo que ella buscaba en un inicio. Algo tan mágico que le hiciera poner esa sonrisa que consideraba "estúpida" solo por que la tenia su hermano.

Mas, nada podía hacer, nada que no fuera dejar que el tiempo avanzara lentamente desde su perspectiva. No había mucho que hacer en esos instantes; las decoraciones iban a ser puestas en la mañana del día siguiente, las sandias las cortarían de manera decorativa hasta medio día y entonces, al llegar el atardecer, le daría a su hermano; el disfraz que consiguió para él. Pero, hasta entonces, lo único que podía realizar; era acompañar a sus amigas que estaban por retirarse.

-Mabs, tierra llamando a Mabs. ¿Sucede algo?- Pacifica yacía enfrente de ella, sacándole de su letargo generado por perderse en sus propios pensamientos. Aclaró la vista en cuanto le sacaron de su mundo, ya era un poco pasado el medio día y ella seguía de pie junto a la puerta con los ojos posados en la nada misma.

-A-Ah, si, este… ¿Q-Que?- Intento conectar su mente de la manera mas vivaz posible, pero fue inútil; su amiga se mantenía mirándola con una expresión neutral, además de un claro aire de fastidio por verse ignorada.

-Arg… Mabs. Te pregunte si sucedía algo. Pero, creo que esa reacción fue suficiente para contestarme… ¿Qué ocurre? Es raro que te muestres tan alejada de la realidad.- De su chaqueta morada extrajo dos paletas de caramelo, una se la metió a la boca mientras que la otra se la ofreció para que la degustara; gesto que ella no rechazo, menos aun por tratarse de un dulce.

-No me ocurre nada, Paz. Es solo… que me siento un tanto distraída, eso es todo.- Negaba cualquier posibilidad de verse ensimismada por un mal presentimiento a la par que degustaba el dulzor de la paleta.

-Mabel. Por favor. Esa expresión de malestar no te la veía desde que Dip dijo que no vendría a Gravity Falls para su cumpleaños numero quince.- Coloco una mano en su hombro en busca de reconfortarla, mas, lo que sucedió fue algo completamente diferente a lo que esperaba: siendo esto el hecho de que su amiga se le volteo a ver con una expresión picaresca.

-¿Dip?.- Arqueo la ceja de tal manera que a su amiga le invadió un sonrojo algo discreto. Acto seguido, quito su extremidad de encima de ella.

-Bueno, a lo que me refiero, que te ves fuera de ti. Como si te preocupara algo.- Desviando la concentración de la muchacha a lo que sea que le estuviera preocupando, buscaba por cualquier miedo que esta no intuyera, o mejor dicho concretaba, lo que ya existía entre ellos dos.

-P-Pues…- Dudaba de confesar la realidad, claro que la sonrisa confiada de su amiga le animaba a que se expresara como era debido. Pero, para su suerte; ya fuere buena o mala, unas personas extras se unían a su pequeña reunión.

-Hola, chicas. Ya terminamos con las cosas de la mansión por ahora. Dipper y Ford están en el sótano investigando la extraña maquina que encontramos. Así que, bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos. ¿Te quedaras un rato mas, Paz?- Candy se mostraba realmente calmada al momento en que llego con su amiga de gran fuerza aun lado suyo, ambas, sonriendo como si no tuvieran la problemática de unos lunáticos tratando de arrasar con el pueblo.

-No. Creo que no. Mis padres me quieren en casa temprano para permitirme llegar tarde mañana.- Se encogía de hombros en seña de resignarse a su situación. Tanto al hecho de que debía de regresar a su morada, como el hecho de que su amiga aun tenia guardado para ella misma, una preocupación notoria.

-Bueno. En ese caso, ¿te parece bien si nos vamos juntas? Bueno, solo medio camino, quiero pasar a ver a Marius en su cautiverio.- Se expresó Grenda con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. Hecho que no fue pasado por alto por sus amigas; solamente, decidieron no comentarlo.

-Pues. Supongo que si. Es mejor ir acompañada…-Actuaba de manera natural mientras le sonreía a sus amigas, aunque, una de ellas decidió interrumpir los planes de retirada.

-¿Les parece bien si las acompaño? Me haría bien darme una vuelta por el pueblo.- Sin esperar respuesta, la joven Pines se les adelanto con una rápida caminata encaminada a las puertas principales. Siéndole imposible siquiera notar la expresiones confundidas en los rostros de sus amigas, las cuales le veían con algo de preocupación al notar como yacía pensando en algo bastante confuso para ella.

Sin embargo, no había nada que pudieran hacer; tampoco era como que interrogarla fuese una gran idea. Menos al tratarse de alguien como Mabel, una persona que, cuando se sienta segura consigo misma, revelaría cual es la preocupación que le acongoja. Hasta entonces, ellas no podían insistir con algo que aun no estaba listo para salir a la luz.

Sus pisadas eran casi quedas en la bajada de aquella enorme colina sobre la cual estaba erigida la ostentosa mansión en la que ella residía. Su mirada se encontraba posada en el horizonte calmado frente a ella; debajo del mismo, el pueblo de Gravity Falls se mantenía inmutable y sin preocupación alguna. Tenían las medidas de seguridad adecuadas para hacerles frente a sus acérrimos enemigos, solamente había uno de estos en el pueblo, y eso solo si no había huido ya para reagruparse con los ex agentes del gobierno.

Su amigo adivino se encontraba cumpliendo el castigo de su tío en la comodidad de su hogar; desde el cual era capaz de poner una ferviente vigilancia sobre esa zona del pueblo. Por otro lado, sus amigos de tendencias góticas cuidaban de otra zona estando, ambos, en la residencia del muchacho; no existían muchas posibilidades de un ataque de no-muertos, pero, si se llegase a dar, al menos no les tomaría por sorpresa y menos aun, cuando lo mas posible es que sucediese en el único cementerio que tenia ese peculiar valle.

Por otro lado, la zona norte del lugar se encontraba resguardada gracias a la eterna vigilancia que se encontraba manteniendo cierto pelirrojo que no paraba de encontrarse sentado en el balcón del cómodo cuarto de hotel en el cual se hospedaría hasta el final de las vacaciones de verano. Claro que, lo ultimo que pensó de este, es que parte del mismo lo pasaría enjaulado por ser demasiado "imprudente". Cosa ya sin sentido, dado que su novia; al igual que la del joven Valentino, había estado pasando a verle los últimos dos días. Y aunque lo agradecía, no podía negar que extrañaba salir a pasear por el lugar junto con el resto de muchachos de su edad.

¿Cómo es que sabia de esto? Pues, por que su amiga de gran fuerza física se lo había contado como quien no quiere la cosa esa misma tarde que salieron para comprar las cosas para la festividad mas próxima. Y curiosamente, era ella la primera en separarse de su grupo. Estaban ya, para su sorpresa, enfrente del establecimiento en el que se encontraba el muchacho Austriaco. El tiempo se le había ido de entre las manos sin que lo supiera.

- _Quizás y si estoy demasiado distraída._ \- Se dijo al contemplar el lugar con una expresión neutra. A su mano izquierda, sus amigas comenzaban a despedirse con la promesa de verse el día siguiente a primera hora.

-Nos vemos chicas, las veo después.- Lentamente, caminaba con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras agitaba la mano derecha con calma. Estaba ya a pocos pasos de la puerta del establecimiento, de nueva cuenta, se estaba perdiendo en sus propios pensamientos.

-Nos vemos.- Respondieron al unísono las tres jóvenes que se quedaron en la acera.

- _¿Un genio volvió a cambiarnos de personalidad?_ \- Se preguntó mentalmente mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza y consideraba seriamente el hecho de que esa tarde había estado actuando de una manera no muy suya. Decidió concentrarse un poco, se volteo con dirección a sus dos amigas que caminaban enfrente de ella; ambas se mostraban sonrientes aunque, mirándole de reojo de vez en cuanto, dicha acción se repitió un par de veces mas, hasta que una de ellas suspiro con algo de cansancio.

-Mabel. En serio, algo te ocurre. No es normal que mantengas un palo de paleta en tu boca tanto tiempo. Ya ni siquiera debe de tener el sabor del caramelo.- Esa señalización que le hizo su amiga de pelo negro fue suficiente para que, con la lengua, inspeccionara el interior de sus fauces, notando de manera completa la plástica textura del objeto, y, ciertamente; ya ni siquiera tenia un pequeño rastro al antiguo sabor con el que se deleito hacia un rato.

-Ahhh…- soltó un largo suspiro cansado- Lo se. Lo siento. Pero, es que, el día de hoy no me siento del todo bien. ¿Cómo decirlo? Tengo una sensación en mi estomago que me dice que las cosas están por salir realmente mal… ¿Lo han sentido antes?- Les volteaba a ver con la mirada ligeramente desanimada, denotando claramente un severo cansancio. Se quito el objeto en su boca, y lo tiro en un bote de basura cercano. Uno que, para su sorpresa, se encontraba aun lado de cierto parque en la zona residencial. Estaban ya cada vez mas cerca de llegar a la residencia Chiu.

-Si. Lo hemos sentido. Pero, aparentemente, a ti te afecta un poco mas que al resto. Digo, mientras que unos simplemente nos distraemos ligeramente al pensar en ese presentimiento, tu por otro lado, te pones igual que tu hermano. Te pierdes en las nubes.- Pacifica le encaraba un hecho bastante valido. Ese no era su mejor día. Aunque, al momento de decirlo, le apuntaba con un dedo mientras se adentraba ligeramente en el parque.- Ahora, vamos, te vendría bien sentarte a descansar un poco.- Haciendo un ademan con la mano para que le siguiera, se dispuso a caminar en el interior de la zona verde bajo la intención de llevar a cabo lo propuesto, mas, su amiga de castaños cabellos le detuvo al tomarle de la mano.

-N-No, por ahora, creo que lo mejor seria que todos regresemos a casa. No se, siento que esa sensación se me ira después de un rato. Uno muy largo que usare para ignorarlo.- Una media sonrisa adornando su rostro buscaba calmar la preocupación de su amiga, misma que volteo a ver a la tercera. Candy, solo se encogió de hombros, conocía bien a Mabel, y estaba consiente del hecho de que, eso bien podía ser cierto. Tal vez, y solo le hacia falta un tiempo de soledad.

-A veces, es mejor pasar un poco de tiempo a solas para poder pensar bien las cosas.- Fue lo único que dijo, demostrando que estaba de lado de su amiga con aparato dental. Logrando que, muy a su pesar, la joven Northwest decidiera hacerse para atrás con lo que les proponía.

-Vale. En ese caso, mejor ponernos en marcha. No quiero tener que vérmelas con los eufemismos legales de mi padre.- Volteo rápidamente su rostro, dirigiéndolo con algo de intranquilidad a la calle al considerar que por el momento, no podía hacer nada para alegrar a su querida amiga.

-Jeje… Si… Y… ¿Paz?- Mabel le detenía con una tierna mirada, y no solamente a ella, veía a sus dos amigas- Gracias. A las dos.- Ambas estaban consientes del por que agradecía, así que simplemente se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza de manera queda y tranquila.

No hacia falta que se dijera nada mas al respecto. En ese preciso momento en que el trio de jóvenes muchachas caminaban tranquilas por las calles del pequeño poblado, las cosas entre las tres estaban en perfecta calma y tranquilidad. Nada les hizo perder la compostura ni el animo que se había generado de repente con el simple hecho de expresar su preocupación y agradecer por que dicho gesto se suscitara. Tardaron relativamente nada en llegar a la calle donde la residencia Chiu se encontraba, siendo la esquina de la misma donde se despidieron para que no hicieran doble vuelta Mabel y Pacifica al querer ajustar su rumbo con destino al hogar de la segunda.

Candy se separo del grupo, permitiéndoles irse sin percatar que, segundos antes de que ella pudiera doblar a la izquierda en la acera para caminar por su patio delantero que conectaba a la puerta principal de su hogar; se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos se encontraron de repente con unos de color miel que le observaban a metros de distancia, al final de la calle. Una joven de tez blanca, con pecas encima de su nariz y en las mejillas, su cabello castaño claro resaltaba ligeramente con la luz de la tarde. Y claro, aquella mirada dulce y fría le provocaba un poco de ansiedad; quizás por que probablemente tenían la misma edad y le generaba un poco de pavor que alguien pudiese existir con aquella presencia tan abrumadora.

No pudo proliferar palabra alguna. La joven muchacha a la que veía con tanta insistencia siguió su camino, desapareciendo de su campo visual gracias a la casa que se encontraba en la esquina. Se sentía extrañada, y por alguna razón que no entendía para nada, en ese preciso momento, podía jurar que se encontraba sintiendo la misma sensación de malestar en su estomago que le comento la chica Pines. Aquel aprisionamiento molesto que le decía y confirmaba, que las cosas estaban por tornarse bastante difíciles.

Terminó por entrar a su hogar, saludo a sus padres de manera rápida antes de subir velozmente por las escaleras y adentrarse con algo de agitación a su habitación. Sus pasos, aunque torpes, le llevaron a su cama; mueble en el que se dejo caer bajo la intención de despejar la abrumante preocupación en su mente. Sus delicados dedos índice y pulgar le fueron suficientes para quitarse del rostro los lentes, accesorios que dejo caer al suelo con cansancio. Su mente estaba pasando por muchas cosas para tan pocos días; y ahora encima, tenia esa especie de encuentro extravagante con una completa desconocida. O al menos, la creía una desconocida, aun a pesar de que algo en su subconsciente le gritaba que no era el caso.

-Ahhh… Las cosas aun no terminan para mi… ¿verdad, destino?- No era muy creyente de esas cosas. Pero, no se podía negar que últimamente todas las situaciones en que se veía envuelta, lograban afligirle, influenciarle o molestarle de algún modo u otro. Como si se buscara de alguna manera que pasara una serie de pruebas crueles para demostrar que tan férrea era su voluntad.- Primero los enmascarados, después él me rechaza seguido del hecho, que los criminales que buscamos le borran la memoria. Y ahora, se puede palpar sin mucho esfuerzo, cierta conexión entre él y ella.- Se decía al recordar a cierto castaño y cierta rubia. Detalle que, aunque se hiciese la ciega, seguiría presintiendo que ellos dos se traían algo entre si, guardándose un secreto que ella no quería descubrir.- Supongo que, aun me falta tiempo… para dejarlo ir…- Sentencio con un hilo de voz al momento de girarse sobre si misma para recostarse de lado en tan cómodo colchón. Suspirando por ultima vez en ese día, o al menos, eso esperaba. No sabia si esa noche se despertaría a mitad de un sueño lucido y se lamentaría por no seguirlo viviendo: como le había estado ocurriendo desde hacia varios días.

 _ **En ese momento, enfrente de la residencia Northwest;**_

-No se si ya te lo había dicho, pero tu casa es muy bonita.- Prolifero la joven Pines mientras observaba a lo lejos, la residencia que con cada paso estaban aun mas cerca.

-¿La quieres a cambio de la mansión?- A modo de burla, cuestiono aquello de la manera mas sarcástica posible. Lográndole sacar una risa ligeramente estridente a su amiga de platinada sonrisa.

-Los Northwest aun buscan la manera de recuperar su antigua mansión?- Devolviéndole la burla, busco que la conversación que acaban de iniciar se extendiera lo máximo posible aun si eso implicaba que hablara entre risas.

-No. Pero, tampoco es como que no la queramos si nos la ofrecen de vuelta.- Agrego mientras se encogía de hombros, poniéndole aun mas gracia a la platica. Se sentía realizada en esos momentos; por lo que, el ver a su usualmente alegre amiga con un estado de ensimismamiento bastante parecido al de su novio cuando tenia muchas cosas en mente, simplemente le parecía poco grato. Es mas, ahora que lo veía de cerca, le molestaba no poder ayudarle como deseaba: claro que, se tranquilizaba al recordar las palabras de la joven asiática. Si no se sentía lista para platicar de lo que le acomplejaba, simplemente tenia que permitirle un poco de tiempo para que se sintiese segura con ella misma, y entonces, estaría ahí para brindarle su ayuda.

-Ja. Si, me lo imagino.- Ese argumento lo soltó al instante en que llegaron a posarse metros antes de llegar plenamente a la residencia de la joven rubia. El par permaneció en silencio tras esas ultimas palabras. Y Mabel no pudo hacer mas que empezar a despedirse por ese día.- Bueno, llegamos. Te veo mañana Paz. Espero que lleves un buen disfraz.- Se dio media vuelta al momento de comentar aquello ultimo con una mano alzada en modo de despedida. Pero, esta misma extremidad fue aprisionada de repente por la rubia, a la que volteo a verle con una ceja alzada.

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿cómo que "un buen disfraz"?- Arqueaba la ceja un tanto confundida por aquella expresión que prolifero la castaña. Misma que parecía estar haciendo memoria con respecto a hacerle dicho sobre lo que tenia en mente desde que llego a un acuerdo con el mayor de su familia.

-¿No te lo dijimos? Mañana todos iremos disfrazados.- Tenia una amplia sonrisa, como si no captara el hecho de que había omitido el hecho de haberle informado sobre tomar dicha decisión.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Nunca me lo dijeron! ¿Cuándo lo decidieron?- De forma rápida colocó ambas manos en los hombros de la castaña para después, proceder a agitarla con algo de brusquedad.

-Calma, calma…- le pedía al mismo tiempo en que sentía como su mundo daba vueltas por el mareo infligido- Lo pensamos la tarde del lunes… y entre todos nos pareció una buena idea.- Comento con extrañeza al recordar que esa vez, ciertamente, la rubia no se encontraba dentro del grupo de discusión.

-¿Y por que me vengo enterando hasta ahora?- Molesta, dejaba ver dicha emoción con un fruncir del entrecejo algo acentuado.

-Por que lo discutimos en el estudio de Dipper después de que nos dijera que paso en el punto Este. ¿Recuerdas? Él salió a buscar algo a su cuarto y tu fuiste al baño. No te lo comentamos en ese momento por que regresaste con el rostro rojo y diciendo que te ibas a tu casa por ese día; por que te sentías mal.- Al explicarle lo sucedido, Pacifica no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que recordar lo que sucedió esa tarde, esa corta pero agradable sesión de besos que se dio con el castaño.- Ya después, simplemente se me olvidó.- Lo segundo ni siquiera se lo escucho con claridad; se encontraba con un solo pensamiento en su mente. No había escuchado nada de sobre sus planes dado que e la paso besándose con su novio. Su novio, el muchacho de sonrisa encantadora para ella, aquel con un esplendido físico y resistencia, además de conocimiento y destreza para lo que sea que se propusiera. Sin mencionar, claro, de la rebosante valentía que poseía y que era capaz de mostrar en los momentos mas críticos. Negó con la cabeza, estaba desviando su concentración a algo que no debía, no en ese momento al menos.

-B-Bueno… El caso… Sera mejor que me vaya a pensar en que podría ponerme… Y al menos, agradezco que no me lo dijeras cinco minutos antes de que nos viéramos mañana al atardecer.- Se dio media vuelta para indicar que se encontraba determinada en hacer lo dicho; aunque, ahora fue turno de la castaña por frenarle.

-Espera. Si no sabias que debíamos ir disfrazados, ¿cómo es que sabes que nos veremos mañana al atardecer?- Interrogó con un claro tono de curiosidad, uno generado por lo que sea que su rubia amiga le estuviera ocultando.

-A-Ah… M-Me lo dijo Dipper…- Confesó con un poco de rubor sobre sus mejillas. Logrando que, con su expresión de vergüenza; plasmar una mirada y sonrisas picaras por parte de la hermana del mencionado.

-Oh… Ya veo… Y, ahora que lo pienso… Tu… y… mi hermano… Están muy unidos… ¿No?- Se aproximaba lentamente a la par que le sostenía la mirada. Incomodándola con cada paso que daba en su dirección.- Digo, de repente ambos se desaparecen al mismo tiempo, ambos parecen estar conectados de alguna manera extraña… y sin mencionar que, los he visto salir a ambos con dirección al bosque, las noches que hacemos pijamada.- Eso fue el tope, la joven Northwest no soporto mas la presión; por lo que, la única vía a tomar en ese momento fue: huir.

-Oh, pero mira nada mas… que hora… M-Mis padres deben de… Ya sabes… Jejeje…- daba torpes pasos hacia atrás mientras movía las manos en todas direcciones en busca de cualquier excusa "creíble"- Así que… Hasta mañana…- Tan pronto la ultima silaba fue expulsada de su boca, la muchacha salió corriendo a la seguridad de su hogar, queriendo sentirse en cualquier ambiente que no fuera el de un interrogatorio.

Se adentro en el pacifico lugar donde sus padres le saludaron con una tranquila voz. Ambos, sentados como siempre en la sala de estar mientras leían. Su padre, en ese momento, un libro de antaño sobre los tipos de botes que existían y su madre, una noticia del periódico. Aunque, al momento en que ambos levantaron la mirada de los escritos para apreciar a su hija; notaron claramente el nerviosismo que esta tenia.

-Ah… Hija mía. ¿Todo en orden?- Interrogo Preston con clara preocupación.

-¿Eh? Oh, si, claro… T-Todo en orden.- Empezó a andar de un lado a otro de manera neurótica, otorgándole de esa manera a sus dos padres, una expresión de confusión bastante notoria.

-D-De acuerdo… Bueno, escucha esto querida. Según el diario del pueblo, debido al festejo del Sumerween, suspenderán una de las investigaciones pendientes que tenían los policías y que muchos hemos esperado. Al parecer, los problemáticos que hicieron una carrera ilegal en las calles del pueblo no serán investigados si no hasta nuevo aviso. ¿Puedes creerlo?- Priscila busco una manera de provocar que pensara en algo mas; hecho que sucedió realmente.

-Oh, vaya… Esas si son buenas noticias.- Susurro con algo de asombro al darse cuenta que los policías seguían yendo tras de ellos por lo que le hicieron al pueblo con su pequeña "apuesta".

-¿Dijiste algo, querida?- La señora Northwest no había sido capaz de escucharle con claridad debido a que susurró ese comentario para si misma.

-Ahhh… Nop. Nada. Este… Bueno, tengo que ir arriba e ir preparando todo para mañana. Los chicos quieren hacer algo en la mansión.- Señalaba con el pulgar en dirección a las escaleras que daban a la planta superior, mas, una voz le llamo de repente.

-Muy bien hija. Me alegro de ver que tu relación con la gente del pueblo es bastante estable.- Argumento el patriarca de la familia, ocultando para si lo que realmente quiso decir.- _Ahora, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que tu y el prometedor joven Pines fortalezcan lo que tienen._ \- Sonreía con malicia al decirse para si mismo aquello. Quizás ya era un hombre que entraba en los estándares de "normalidad" pero no podía negar que: el que las cosas avanzaran como las tenia provistas, le hacia relucir cierta expresión de victoria que su esposa se esforzaba por corregirle.

-S-Si, yo también me alegro.- Por alguna razón no podía moverse de su lugar, tenia un pie en un escalón y el otro en el suelo. Quería ir a su cuarto, pero, no se animaba a emprender la retirada; algo le decía que debía corroborar algo.- Ammm… ¿Mamá? ¿Podemos hablar en mi habitación?- Eso les tomo por sorpresa a los tres. Ninguno se lo esperaba, ni siquiera ella, quien veía sorprendida a los escalones que estaba por subir rápidamente en caso de una negatoria.

-A-Ah…- La mujer no sabia que decir, por lo que volteo confusa a ver a su marido. Quien solamente se encogió de hombros con una mueca de desconcierto y confusión bastante parecida a la de ella.- C-Claro hija…- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, por lo que se puso de pie mientras doblaba el periódico y lo dejaba aun lado. Acto seguido, ambas féminas subieron al primer piso de la ostentosa residencia, pasaron minutos interminables de camino a la habitación de la muchacha en que lo único que predominaba era un abrasador silencio. Y las cosas no cambiaron al adentrarse en el, puesto que a las dos se les hacia rara la situación en la que se encontraban; si, quizás hablaban ya mas de lo que lo hacían antes, ya se contaban las cosas que sucedía en su día a día, pero, por algún motivo en especial: las cosas eran diferentes en ese momento.

-B-Bueno, Pacifica. ¿De que querías hablar?- Se sentó en el borde de su cama, queriendo aligerar así el que hubiera roto el silencio penetrante tan de repente. Por su parte, la muchacha de ojos azules solo se podía preguntar a si misma de que iba todo aquello. ¿Por qué llamar a su madre? ¿Por qué el secretismo? ¿Por qué su pecho lo sentía con una fuerte presión? ¿Y por que, sobre todas las cosas anteriores, tenia la imagen de su chico en la mente? Con ello, finalmente se dejo caer en su cómodo mueble.

-P-Pues… q-quería preguntarte… ¿Cómo es que una se da cuenta de estar lista para llegar a "algo mas" con una persona?- Quizás era algo tarde para la pregunta, pero, se encontraba bastante interesada de saber si su madre estaría de acuerdo con lo que ella ya había hecho.

-Hija…- sin que se lo esperara, una mano se poso en su cabeza, reconfortándola aunque no lo pidiese- Cada quien decide cuando esta listo o lista para dar un paso hacia delante. No es algo que se pueda comparar con los demás, por que todos los caminos son distintos. Y, aunque tengas miedo de avanzar; recuerda que es normal. Uno siempre tendrá miedo de algo, lo que lo hace valiente, es hacerle frente a ese miedo. Lo que suceda después es otro tema, pero, sabrás que hiciste lo correcto, si ese "alguien" te corresponde de la manera que tu quieres y que sabes que te mereces.- Inesperadamente, cualquier tormenta que tuviese en su mente había sido apaciguada con aquellas palabras. Ni siquiera se vio en la necesidad de avanzar mas con lo que quería saber; su madre se le había adelantado y le había dado las respuestas que quería.

-G-Gracias…- Era la única palabra que se le ocurrió decir, aun mas cuando su progenitora ya no solo tenia una mano encima de su cabeza; si no, que ahora le abrazaba ligeramente: provocando una cálida sensación en su pecho. No tenia por que sentirse ansiosa con nada, ella podía elegir cuando sucedían las cosas si es que así las consideraba correctas. Sus decisiones siempre serian correctas si no se arrepentía de ellas; esa era la manera que consideraba correcta para pensar. Y con eso estaba conforme, tanto que de repente, ya no vio la razón de ir con tanta prisa para lo que quería hacer. Claro, descartando una sola cosa.- _Él… puede abrir el regalo ahora…_ \- Se dijo a si misma en un acto de dejarse llevar por la serenidad y tranquilidad.

 _ **En la cabaña del Misterio;**_

-Bueno, con ese es el ultimo. Mañana se colocaran el resto.- Decía Wendy, orgullosa de ver como las decoraciones del interior estaban colocadas como se las había pedido su jefe.- Ahora… no se que hacer…- Con cansancio, se dejo caer pesadamente en una silla cercana. El interior de la cabaña estaba ya decorada con la temática para el día siguiente, y si no mal recordaba, Soos le había dado el resto de la tarde para que se preparara para la festividad. Mas, ya tenia todo listo. Su "disfraz" por muy monótono que se viese; también tenia listas las cosas que tenia que ir a recoger en la camioneta al medio día para finalizar con las decoraciones. Ya estaba todo en su lugar.- Y ni como decirle a uno de los chicos si quieren salir.- Extrajo su celular para apreciarlo un momento, solo para fruncir el seño al ver que no tenia ningún mensaje que le citara a algún lado para matar el rato.- Bueno, tampoco es que pueda pedir mucho. Robbie esta castigado, lo que significa que Tambry este con él hasta que se levante la sentencia de Ford. Y lo mismo pasa con Dipper, Marius y el pequeño Gideon. Los tres seguirán bajo las reglas del señor Pines hasta nuevo aviso. Grenda esta con su novio, Candy comentó que el día de hoy no quería salir mucho. Pacifica estaba actuando algo rara; como si no supiéramos por que. Y Mabs estaba actuando aun mas rara.- Empezaba a recordar como esa tarde, en el centro comercial, la joven Pines andaba divagando en el reino de las nubes.- ¿Lee, Nate y Thompson donde estarán? Ahora que lo pienso, no los he visto en un buen rato.- De la nada, los recuerdos de sus alborotadores amigos le llegaron asaltantes a la cabeza; permitiéndole razonar que, efectivamente, no tenia pista de ellos desde hacia un buen rato.

 _ **En medio del Bosque, donde antes estaba la estatua de Bill;**_

-Aquí no hay nada.- Señaló con una voz gutural, un ser cuya edad no podía ser medida con solo mirarlo. Aparentaba varias al mismo tiempo; mas aun, con las ropas negras y elegantes que usaba; mismas que cumplían con la función de proteger su piel de la luz del sol: tanto estas, como la sombrilla negra que sostenía cierto rubio de dieciocho años, y que, extrañamente para cualquiera que le conociera y le viese en ese instante, tenia la boca semi abierta, además de tener los ojos en blanco.- ¿Están seguros de que este es el lugar?- Se volteo a los otros dos jóvenes, uno de tez morena y con varios tatuajes y el otro con apariencia un poco mas decente pero con un ligero sobrepeso.

-Si, amo…- A modo de zombis sin cerebro, los tres jóvenes respondieron al unísono mientras asentían con la cabeza.

-Arg, para que me molesto…- con el dedo índice y pulgar se tallo el tabique de la nariz; demostrando encontrarse enfadado por la situación- Nota mental. No esperar mucho de los amigos ligeramente cercanos de aquel nerd. Si de verdad quiero saber algo de lo que él tiene respuesta, será mejor que se lo saque yo mismo.- Se paso la mano derecha por el rostro en busca de recuperar la compostura perdida. Acto seguido, se aseguro de que su cabello rojo cereza no se encontrase despeinado, detalle que, al corroborarlo; se volteo con enojo a los tres jóvenes.- Bueno. ¿Qué esperan, perros sarnosos? Llévenme a un lugar alto y con buena vista del pueblo y que además, tenga una generosa cantidad de sombra.- Les ordeno con poca paciencia mientras señalaba a la nada misma; provocando que, los tres jóvenes se movieran con lentitud a cualquier lugar que se les ocurriese con sus zombificadas mentes.

-Si, amo…- Volvieron a balbucear mientras emprendían una lenta caminata que daba pinta de durar bastante.

-Y que alguien me haga un sándwich.- Termino por ordenar el vampiro. Si, se encontraba molesto; ya que, si no mal recordaba; ese si era el lugar que muchos seres mágicos le habían dicho que era donde reposaba la estatua de cierto demonio bidimensional. Pero la estatua ya no estaba ahí, ni siquiera tenia rastros de haber sido movida a algún lado próximo.- ¿Por que siento que… el hecho de que el cuerpo físico de Bill desapareciera, tiene mucho que ver con ese torpe?- Se preguntó para si mismo a la par en que veía como el joven mas robusto salía corriendo con dirección al pueblo para obedecer su ultima orden. Aun tenia algunas cosas que hacer antes de que se volviera a presentar al único mortal que había hozado desafiar su poder; pero, teniendo tres jóvenes bajo su hipnotismo, consideraba la opción de divertirse un poco: o al menos, entretenerse lo suficiente como para no aburrirse de manera mortal.

 _ **En la mansión McGucket-Pines;**_

Dipper se encontraba en el sótano del lugar con su quinto diario en sus manos, escribiendo en este todo lo que habían descubierto hasta el momento de la peculiar maquina que se encontraron en el almacén del punto Este. Aunque, hasta ese momento solamente tenían lo que era su capa exterior hecha con acero con carbono, sus dimensiones; siendo estas de un metro de radio y tres de alto; si, era algo así como un cilindro de metal que se componía por varias placas de negro metal.

-Aun no sabemos que es lo que el nuevo enmascarado le quito a esta maquina… y ni mucho menos, sabemos siquiera que es esta cosa o como funciona.- Se expreso con un poco de rabia a la par que cerraba su escrito con algo de brusquedad.

-No desesperes, Dipper. Quizás lo que le quito fue el tablero de mandos y por eso no sabemos ni que es ni su función.- Ford dejaba aun lado la palanca con la que se había concentrado en quitar al menos una pieza de los componentes; mas, se le hacia imposible; era como si estuvieran soldados en el interior. La pieza de metal sonó con ligera fuerza al caer sobre las demás herramientas que se habían empeñado en usar, pero la expresión del científico no cambio si no hasta llegar aun lado de su sobrino.

-Si. Q-Quizás y fue eso… Pero eso no quita el hecho de que seguimos igual de perdidos que cuando empezamos.- Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, se estaba frustrando de no ver realizado lo que deseaba; aunque no era como que le quitara demasiado el sueño. Lo que en verdad se lo arrebataba, era su nuevo oponente jurado que tenia por delante.- Bueno, supongo que lo único que nos queda… es ver las cosas desde una perspectiva distinta.- Empezó a dar vueltas por el lugar mientras observaba la maquina fijamente; su mentor, por otro lado, solo le veía con la ceja alzada al no entender a que se refería en si el castaño.

-¿Perspectiva distinta? Muchacho, hemos visto esta cosa desde todos los ángulos posibles.- Argumento con un poco de desconcierto al apreciar que seguía dando vueltas alrededor de la desconocida tecnología.

-No me refiero a eso… me refiero a que- no terminó de hablar, tropezó con una manguera de plástico que había en el suelo- ¿p-pero que…?- Con la mirada siguió dicho objeto hasta perderlo de vista tras una cortina, cosa que, al llamarle tanto la atención, no dudo en ponerse de pie para seguir el rastro que veía.

-¿Dipper?- Ford buscó frenar su avance, mas, le fue imposible, el muchacho corrió la decoración aun lado para divisar que, justo enfrente suyo y en una pequeña capsula, se encontraba criogenizado a cierto ser de piel transparente.

-Wow.- El proliferar su sorpresa estaba de mas, pero aun así, no pudo evitar el comunicarlo con voz.- A-Así que esto le hiciste al Cambiaformas.- Agregó como si no fuera evidente ya.

-S-Si, supuse que así estaba mejor. Al menos, hasta que terminara su nueva celda.- Con la mirada señalo un cuarto alejado en el que se mostraban varias herramientas y componentes electrónicos en el suelo.- Tengo planeado que sea una esfera de energía de buen tamaño que pueda albergarlo y que no sucumba ante cualquier cambio de forma ni tampoco un ataque espontaneo.- Colocaba ambas manos en su cintura al momento de decir aquello, sintiéndose orgulloso de estar pudiendo crear una cárcel de aspecto futurista. Claro, basado en cierta experiencia algo desastrosa de sus años fuera de su propia dimensión.

-¿Y para que quieres descriogenizarlo?- Confundido por el cambio de opinión que tenia su mentor con respecto a tan peculiar ser, le volteo a ver con una expresión confundida bastante justificable.

-Pienso mandarlo de vuelta a su planeta usando una de las naves no tripuladas que hay en la nave alienígena enterrada debajo del pueblo.- Simple, como si fuera cosa de todos los días, expresó sus planes: consiguiendo que el joven adolescente despertara un poco de su curiosidad.

-O-Oh, ya veo… Y dime, tío Ford. ¿En todos los años que viajaste entre dimensiones, en algún momento pisaste el planeta de donde viene el Cambiaformas?- Inquirió el muchacho mientras discretamente sacaba su diario y pluma, alistándose para escribir lo mas rápido posible.

-Je… no, no lo hice. Lo que hice fue viajar entre dimensiones Dipper, no entre planetas. Es un error común.- se burlo mientras boletaba su cabeza en diferentes direcciones; como si buscara algo en particular- Pero, deja que lo corrija- lo había encontrado, una pizarra verde que tenia aun lado una caja de gises blancos a la que empezó a caminar sin siquiera pensarlo- Veras. Lo que ocurrió hace años, fue que tu tío Stan me envió a otra dimensión, una que sigo sin saber donde se encuentra; y que de hecho, no volví a pisar aun con el dispositivo que cree.- Mientras hablaba, dibujaba en la pizarra una serie de planetas colocados en paralelo; todos y cada uno de ellos, completamente idénticos.- Pero eso no importa. Lo que importa, es que fue una dimensión con un mundo parecido al nuestro; pero claro, donde las cosas sucedieron de distinta manera. Y en mi viaje entre dimensiones, pude comprobar que cada una es tan distinta como la anterior. Por ejemplo, hay una dimensión donde la tierra ya contactó con vida alienígena y tiene un avance tecnológico prospero y prometedor; otra dimensión donde la tierra es un lugar pos apocalíptico donde se reúnen prófugos de distintos planetas y dimensiones; por que si, hay otras dimensiones donde ya se crearon formas de viajar entre si bajo la finalidad de estudiar los paradigmas multidimensionales y las posibles causas de estos. O solamente para escapar de posibles prisiones, castigos o sentencias de muerte en su propio universo; las cuales eran tan severas como para decidir escapar de su propia dimensión.- Su sonrisa de satisfacción que se le generó por explicar todo eso, contrasto bastante con el rostro de estupefacción que tenia su sobrino nieto; quien parecía tener un corto circuito en su cerebro.- ¿Alguna pregunta?- Como si no notara la desorientación en el menor, realizo esa pregunta con la esperanza de resolverle alguna duda.

Y de hecho, tenia varias. Mas aun que cuando salió ese tema de conversación, por lo que; y aprovechando que el mayor se estaba ofreciendo generosamente a explicarle cualquier cosa que quisiera, no lo pensó dos veces. Sonrió con gusto, sabiendo perfectamente que en ese preciso instante, yacía metido en algo que podría ser una prometedora investigación en el futuro; irónicamente, que esta promesa brillante de su futuro, se le diera dentro de lo que el anciano consideraba como un: castigo.

* * *

¿Nunca han pensado que a veces, golpear un tronco hasta abrirte la piel de los nudillos; no es la respuesta? ¿O que tampoco lo es el que desfallezcas en un estado carente de expresión alguna...? Que, simplemente, puedes seguir adelante, y no de manera vacía a modo de orador motivacional, si no, que realmente, te limpies la sangre del rostro que se combina con las lágrimas. Respires hondo. Voltees la mirada al cielo, y graves al rojo vivo en tu pecho, a aquel ser querido por el que estas tan aflijido.

Quizás, a veces, por más balas que esquives. Por más batallas que ganes, por más fuerte que seas, una simple acción puede hacerte recordar que sigues teniendo corazón.

Un corazón que, aunque lo niegues, sirve aún para querer, para apreciar, para reír y llorar. Alberga sentimientos y emociones puras de cada ser; y nunca saldrán más a flote, que cuando te demuestran con hechos, que aún los tienes. Aunque estos hechos, sean una cruel burla de que una parte de la vida; siempre será, el final de esta misma.

Che la morte non è crudele.

Requiescat in pace, mío caro amico.


	77. Nuevo Aliado Y Viejo Enemigo

_**Ah... ¿Hola? Este... No se como comenzar esto.. :'v Bueno, perdon por no haber subido capitulo ayer. Me confie, y no me lleve mi computadora a la escuela. En la que, por cierto, ahora asisto en la mañana. Entro a las siete de la mañana, y salgo por eso de entre las dos o cuatro de la tarde. A eso, sumemosle que tardo tres horas en regresar a casa... por lo que voy llegando por eso de las cinco o siete de la noche a mi hogar... Y cada mañana me debo de levantar a las cinco.. :v Como sea, Gracias a todos los que me animaron, je, descuiden, estoy bien... dentro de lo que cabe... Asi que, jeje... Gracias... :3 En fin, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, y si es asi, quisiera que me lo hicieran saber por medio de un review. Y si no, o me equivoque en algo o tuve un error, de igual manera, quisiera que me lo dijeran por medio de un comentario.**_

 ** _Como sea, empecemos. La serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un Fan y para Fans con el unico proposito de entretener y sin animos de lucro._**

 ** _SonrisaDulce207; Perdon por no haber subido capitulo ayer. Espero que este sea de tu agrado. :3 Ahora, en cuanto a lo que esos dos hacen cuando nadie los ve... Je... Si, jamas me han gustado las cosas tan detalladas. Me gusta que sean mas, ya saben, erotico lirico... :D El regalo... Seeee... Digamos que lo veremos pronto... xD En cuanto a Mabel, pues, de hecho, ella comenzara a tener mucha mas presencia en el fic. Y si, descuida, ella tendra ligeras provadas de algo muy bueno... 7u7 Ahora, en cuanto a lo otro... No sabia que tomabas clases de ballet... :v xD Je, bueno, gracias por las palabras de animo... De hecho, no es como que lo que me sucedio sucediera el dia que subi el fic, de hecho, fue un poco antes, solo que seguia ligeramente amargado... Pero, descuida, uno mejora de manera progresiva... poco a poco... X3 Espero que te guste el cap... :3_**

 ** _Elian Villanueva; Gracias amigo..._**

 ** _Herman441; Gracias y descuida, todos somos torpes... x3 Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap. Espero que siga siendo asi.. :3_**

 ** _g00gle 101201; Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. Ojala este igual sea de tu agrado. :D_**

 ** _lolol; Descuida, las cosas pasan a veces de la manera que uno menos se lo espera, pero, despues de que estas pasan, uno se vuelve mas fuerte. Gracias. Y que bien que te encantara el cap. Ojala siga siendo de esta manera con el fic. :D_**

 ** _Guest; Que bien que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo, espero que te sigas divirtiendo y angustiando con la serie por mucho mas tiempo... XD Je... Ahora, en cuanto a lo otro, bueno, escribi aquello bajo un unico principio. Inmortalizar a quien perdi... Ahora se que vive eternamente en letras. Letras que no pueden ser borradas ni arrancadas. Siento que es lo mejor, es lo minimo que ella se merecia. Como sea, gracias por las palabras de aliento. Ayuda el leerlas..._**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 5: Nuevo Aliado Y Viejo Enemigo**_

Se encontraba completamente absorta en sus pensamientos; hacia un rato ya que había regresado a la mansión, pero ahora tenia otra cosa en la cual pensar en vez de sus problemas amorosos. En su mano derecha, yacía sujeto su celular con la pantalla encendida y mostrando un mensaje de su amiga leñadora; preguntándole si acaso ella o su hermano sabían algo de tres de sus amigos que no veían desde hacia unos días. Permitiéndole de esa manera, recordar que no tenia recuerdo de ver a Lee, Nate o Thompson en la fiesta que se hizo en la mansión mas recientemente.

-No contestan los teléfonos, mensajes por alguna red social o hasta un correo electrónico. Y sus padres salieron a vacacionar, dejándolos solos por este verano; por lo que, en sus casa no hay nadie.- Se decía a modo de meditación, solo para girar su mirada al par de animales que descansaban encima del sillón a un metro de distancia de ella. Waddles dormía como si nada mientras que la pequeña ave cuyo nombre aun no recordaba, se encontraba mirando a la nada, claro, hasta que volteo a verle, como si sintiera que estaba siendo observada fijamente.- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu sabes donde están?- Pregunto como si nada, acto seguido, el búho emprendió un pequeño vuelo para quedar enfrente de la ventana que veía a las montañas mas cercanas al pueblo y que tenían la peculiaridad de contar con una buena cantidad de cuevas. Mas, ese detalle no le pareció importante a la castaña; ya que simplemente veía como un diminuto ser divisaba a lo lejos lo que bien pudo ser su antiguo hogar.- Arg… ¿para que me molesto?- Se cuestionó al mismo tiempo en que volteo la mirada de vuelta al techo.- Quizás deba de preguntarle a Dipper y usar la tarde de mañana para ir a buscarlos.- Razonó, pero para su suerte, antes de que la idea le terminara por no agradarle del todo, un ruido se escucho cerca suyo, y acrecentando conforme los segundos transcurrían.

-Entonces… En resumen, existen distintos universos y cada uno tiene sus peculiaridades. Aparte de ello, en nuestro universo, también existe la vida en otros planetas. Por lo que, todo lo que conocemos de nuestro mundo, pertenece a nuestra propia dimensión, salvo claro, Bill; quien proviene de otra totalmente distinta. ¿Verdad?- Era la voz de su hermano, la cual era acompañada por sus propios pasos y los de otra persona.

-Si, en resumen.- La cual termino por ser Ford, científico de seis dedos que, al momento de llegar a la puerta de la sala, se detuvo; permitiendo que pasara primero su sobrino.

-Vaya. Increíblemente asombroso, tío Ford.- El joven se adentro al lugar mientras posaba una mirada ensoñadora encima de su mentor. Aunque, este solo le devolvió una completamente neutral.

-Sigues estando castigado, Dipper.- Le dijo sin siquiera inmutarse.

-Tch… Diablos. Bueno, la lección de universos paralelos servirá para algo… creo…- Se resignó con un rostro que reflejaba el enserio haberse dedicado a intentar que su sentencia de confinamiento se redujera. Acto seguido, se volteo con dirección a su hermana solo para sentarse aun lado de esta; quien por cierto, reía por lo bajo al ver que el plan su gemelo había fracasado.

-Te dije que Ford no caería en tus engaños.- Le susurro al oído con tal frecuencia que el anciano próximo a ellos no le pudo escuchar.

-Me dijiste también que aun así lo intentara.- Respondió de la misma manera a la castaña, quien rio por lo bajo a tal modo que le fue imposible al joven no reaccionar de la misma manera.

-¿Sucede algo?- Inquirió el anciano con algo intriga por el como se empezaban a comportar el par de gemelos. Mismo quienes, al apreciar que la mirada del mayor no se apartaba de ellos, giraron en su dirección con la compostura restaurada.

-Nada.-Como si sus intenciones siempre fuesen las de dos jóvenes dedicados y sin ningún gramo de maldad; le dedicaban un par de ojos llenos de brillo e inocencia. Levantando ligeras sospechas en su tío. Aunque, tras unos segundos de pensar las cosas, decidió dejarlo de lado.

-En fin. No me incumbe. Dipper, sigues castigado hasta nuevo aviso. Mabel, vigila que no se meta en problemas… Estaré en mi estudio alistando las notas de mis investigaciones. Stanley se encuentra en su cuarto arreglando sus planes para la lo que tendrá la mansión el día de mañana y Fiddleford fue a ver a su hijo. Así que… si… No dejes que Dipper se meta en problemas.- Recalcaba como si fuera lo mas importante que debía de tener presente la joven Pines, y a pesar del rostro de molestia que puso el menor; ella no pudo reprimir la ligera risa que de entre sus labios escapo.

Siendo dicha reacción la seña para que el mayor se retirara del lugar, dejando al par de adolescentes solos junto a sus mascotas. En un inicio, tanto Dipper como Mabel permanecieron en completo silencio, prestando completamente su atención a los pasos del anciano que, conforme avanzaban los segundos, se volvían cada vez mas tenues hasta no poder ser escuchados ni por el eco del lugar. Acto seguido, el par se giro a ver entre si con insistencia en su mirada.

-Aun no sabemos que demonios es esa maquina que tenemos en el sótano.- Comenzó la conversación el muchacho. Pero, al esperar que su hermana reaccionara con consternación; se sorprendió de buena manera al ver que no fue el caso, si no, que refutó con algo igual o mas preocupante.

-Eso no importa por ahora. Lee, Nate y Thompson no aparecen por ningún lado. No contestan el celular ni mensajes. Wendy ha buscado incluso en sus casas; pero no a dado con nada que le diga donde se encuentran.- Esa información despertaba curiosidad en él. Había sido amigo de ese trio desde hacia un buen tiempo, por lo que, daba por seguro que no era muy de ellos el desaparecer de repente sin dejar rastro.

-Eso si que es… preocupante…- se puso de pie con una mano sobre su mentón, mostrándole a su hermana que en serio no tenia planeado desobedecer a su mentor; ya que sus ropas hasta ese momento, consistían en una camisa de vestir blanca con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos, unos pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos del mismo color: sin duda, no tenia planeado dejar la mansión- ¿Alguna idea de que podamos hacer?- Le pregunto aun con la mano en su mentón, mostrando que aunque ella dijese algo; él continuaría pensando en una solución mejor, si es que la había, claro.

-Tu eres el genio. Tu dime.- Si era sincera; ya había pensado mucho al respecto, y la única conclusión a la que había llegado, era que entre todos los buscasen cuando cayese el atardecer el día siguiente. Por lo que, estaba abierta a sugerencias.

-Hummm…- regreso la mirada a la nada misma; al igual que ella, su mente estaba en blanco- ¿Crees que podrías ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y juntar pistas?- Eso la tomó completamente desprevenida. En ningún momento espero que le dejara a ella el trabajo de campo.

-¿E-Eh?- Sus ojos claramente reflejaban confusión mientras que los de su gemelo, reflejaban tranquilidad. Estaba pensando con la cabeza completamente fría; no era una broma, era lo que creía necesario para actuar sin precipitación.

-Vamos, Mabel. Sabes bien que estoy castigado por ahora.- Apelo a la realidad con suma tranquilidad. Mas, no le dio tiempo a que ella misma procesara con lo dicho, le tomó de la mano un segundo antes de emprender la rápida huía hacia pisos superiores: mas exactamente, sus habitaciones. Siendo la suya, la primera en la que se adentraron, claro, solo para que su hermano buscara cosas sin su permiso en sus cajones. Encontrando de esa manera, un reloj inteligente que ella tenia y casi nunca usaba por no ser demasiado estético. Después, procedieron a entrar en la habitación del muchacho, donde este no tardo en empezar a sacar cosas en su escritorio.

-Vaya… ¿Sabes? Cada vez que vengo a tu cuarto, me da la sensación de que huele cada vez mas a rosas…- Argumento como quien no quiere la cosa, mas, lo único que pudo ver, era como el chico comenzaba a prender su computadora mientras dejaba aun lado el reloj.

-Quizás por que he estado regando el rosal todos los días.- Fue su única respuesta. No permitió que le distrajese mientras alistaba todo para lo que quería hacer. Y ella le dejo así, no quería forzar a su hermano a que confesara algo que no quería; pero, una cosa era guardarse para si un posible romance con su amiga, y otra cosa completamente distinta, era esconder en lo mas profundo de su mente, una preocupación sobre un tema que ella desconocía en su totalidad.

-Hay algo que te sigue preocupando... ¿Se puede saber, que es?- Le confrontó de frente, sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias de la imprudencia antepuesta. Ya que, está no iba con ella, si quiera ayudar a su hermano, simplemente lo haría. Aunque eso le enojase, no le importaría; puesto que, siempre preferiría su bienestar antes que nada.

-Ahhh...- suspiró - Es algo que comento Powers durante uno de nuestras peleas. Y que, es cierto lo que dijo hasta cierto punto... no podemos catalogarlos a ellos como simples villanos que hacían las cosas, solo por qué si. Cada uno tenía un motivo y propósito... y... nosotros, nos encargamos de transformarlo a modo que nos pareciese algo malo. Blind Iván se dedicaba a que la gente viviera sin miedo. Bratsman, a entretener a las personas. Los agentes, a cuidar de las mismas... al final, todo fue cuestión de una perspectiva que no dependió de nadie, más que de nosotros mismos... Al final... No podemos darnos los títulos de héroes. Ya que, en ningún momento se nos ocurrió pensar en una solución menos agravante para solucionar las cosas.- Pasó su mano por su rostro, buscando refrescar su mente todo lo que podía: aunque esto lo viera casi imposible.- Y no es diferente ahora... o al menos, eso pensaba antes...- En cuanto vio que su ordenador comenzó a trabajar; él lo hizo de igual manera, tecleando tan rápido como podía mientras seguía con la conversación.

-¿Antes? ¿Que cambio?- Se giró a verle con claro interés. Dado que, no era común el verle hablar con tanta seriedad y sobre un tema tan complicado como lo era; el heroísmo.

-Cambio el hecho de que ahora no actuamos de manera imprudente. Ahora, cada quien escogió lo que quiso ser... y ellos se convirtieron en criminales al momento de matar personas solo para llevar a cabo sus deseos egoístas: y uno de ellos que por cierto, consiste al parecer, en destruir el pueblo. Por otro lado, nosotros; dejamos de ser tan pretenciosos: ya no somos los mismos de antes. Somos mejores, sabemos que nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias, y nos hacemos responsables de las mismas... También sabemos que, si decidimos no actuar, más de una persona de vera herida: y creo que todos y cada uno de nosotros, preferirá siempre recibir ese mismo daño, antes que vérselo a alguien más. Quizás, antes no fuésemos dignos de ser llamados héroes; pero, la cosa cambiara ahora.- Se puso de pie con una amplia sonrisa que le fue acompañada por el hecho de que extendía su mano en su dirección; entregándole su propio reloj, que por cierto, daba señas de haber sido modificado de alguna manera aunque lo único que le vio hacerle, fue que tocara su pantalla un par de veces.- Así que... empecemos por esto...- Le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa confiada que le contagiaba de la misma emoción y claro, le orillaba a tomar y ponerse en la muñeca aquello que le pasaba.

-Hummm... me convenciste, nerd.- Al inicio se hizo la que pensaba seriamente las cosas, más, terminó aceptando lo que le proponía. Se colocó con relativa rapidez el reloj en la muñeca izquierda, solo para agitarlo un poco y pasar a ponérselo cerca del oído.- Se puede saber... ¿que le hiciste?- Cuestionó con la extremidad alzada en medio de los dos.

-Lo enlace con un programa de computadora. Servirá como un comunicador entre tú y yo; además, podrás ver las cosas que yo te quiera mandar sin ningún problema.- Se explicó de manera rápida, queriendo no perder más tiempo que cada vez mas, daba la pinta de no ser demasiado.- Ahora, creo que el mejor lugar que existe para empezar, será el pueblo; ya después indagaremos en los alrededores, y si es necesario, en las afueras.- Dio un par de pasos con dirección a su portátil, indicándole a su hermana que debían de comenzar a trabajar de una vez.

-Vale… voy a darle una vuelta al pueblo… De paso sirve que le doy una mirada a las casas de esos tres.- Empezó a caminar con dirección a la salida de la habitación al mismo tiempo en que, de forma discreta, palpaba su cuerpo delicadamente.- _Celular, llaves, botón para entrar… y garfio volador… Lo tengo todo conmigo._ \- Pensó para sus adentros poco antes de atravesar el umbral de la alcoba de su hermano. Mismo muchacho que, al ver que se había quedado solo; se tomó unos segundos antes de caminar con dirección a la puerta, solo para cerrarla con pasador.

-Bien… Hora de trabajar…- No se dio a esperar con lo que quería, sin meditarlo demasiado, caminó con dirección a los pies de su cama, donde acciono cierto mecanismo interno que le permitió divisar enfrente de la misma; una pantalla plana de buen tamaño.- Ford en el pasado me considero un héroe por que le conté, desde mi punto de vista, lo que había hecho… creo que es hora de que sea un héroe de verdad. Uno formado por elección propia, uno que; sin importar lo demás, siempre hará lo que sea mejor y ponga por encima de su propia felicidad, un bien mayor.- Un par de tecleos en su computador fueron suficientes como para que en la pantalla del ordenador apareciera un cifrado de letras blancas en fondo negro. Acto seguido, el muchacho extrajo de su pantalón su celular, dejo la computadora aun lado de la pieza de tecnología que ocupaba una buena parte de su pared; y les conectó por medio de un cable azul. No tardo mucho mas tiempo; y sin considerar las cosas demasiado tiempo, se dejo caer en su cama con su pequeño teléfono entre sus dedos. Desbloqueándolo y provocando que, enfrente suyo, la gran pieza de alta resolución mostrara su escritorio del computador mientras que, su diminuto dispositivo móvil servía de teclado y puntero.

 _ **18:05 hrs, Enfrente del museo;**_

-Muy bien, cerebrito. Ya vimos las tres casas y los lugares que frecuentan. ¿Alguna idea?- Mabel le hablaba con naturalidad al reloj en su muñeca; pieza electrónica que mostraba en su diminuta pantalla, una video llamada con su hermano. Mismo joven, que inclusive se colocó ciertas par de gafas que necesitaba para leer.

-Permíteme… Estoy leyendo las notas…- Declaró con la mirada colocada en un punto fijo aun lado de la cámara por la cual era grabado.

-¿Tomaste notas de todo lo que te dije?- Arqueo la ceja con bastante sorpresa, resultándole imposible creer que hubiese escrito tan rápido cada cosa que señalo como peculiar de los lugares visitados.

-Claro que tome notas…- refuto en su contra con aires de ofensa- Pero, ninguna de ellas me dice nada: desaparecidos de repente, sin dejar nota alguna, con sus vehículos aparcados donde deberían de estar... Además de que, sus casas están perfectamente ordenadas y sin signos de pelea; o al menos, eso me muestran las imágenes que me mandaste.- La pantalla del pequeño aparato comenzó a mostrar cada fotografía que ella había tomado con un intervalo de dos segundos. Todas y cada una de ellas, eran solo imágenes de casas completamente normales sin nada en particular.- Sin mencionar de que, los lugares que frecuentan dicen no haberlos vistos desde hacia un rato... por lo que… lo único que nos queda… seria usar las cámaras del tío Ford y de McGucket.- El tono de voz que uso al momento de declarar aquello reflejaba un claro deje de derrota.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijimos desde inicio?- Fingió no entender la razón de aquello; aunque, solo deseaba que cualquiera que fuera la respuesta del muchacho, esta misma se asemejase aunque sea un poco a lo que ella pensaba.

-No lo se. Tu dímelo, la que empezó con el secretismo fuiste tu… Y, creo que tu misma sabes la respuesta a tu pregunta…- Estaba dando en el clavo. Por lo que, se resigno sin mucho esfuerzo.

-P-Por que, de no ser nada grave… todo esto no seria nada mas que una molestia…- Se expreso con ligero miedo en su hablar. Generando un repentino silencio entre la llamada de ambos gemelos.

-Si… Y por eso mismo… Creo que lo mejor será que nosotros mismos nos encarguemos de esto… Tengo una idea Mabel.- De repente, el joven muchacho empezó a hablar como si tuviese una increíble revelación; sacando de sus cabales a su hermana. Chica que, con una clara expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, miró fijamente la pantalla que había en su extremidad izquierda; pudiendo ver de esa manera, un rostro emocionado y lleno de determinación.

-Wow, tranquilo Dippidy-Dog… Piensa bien lo que quieres que hagamos.- Preocupada por que fuera alguna clase de locura, busco el calmar sus ansias de saber una verdad que ninguno estaba seguro de que existiese. Mas, lo único que se encontró, fue con un aun mas entusiasmado adolescente.

-¡Esa es la mejor parte Mabs, no es una locura!- Por la forma en que lo decía, a ella le parecía a todas luces algo bastante adentro de la categoría "locura".- Ahora, ve a la tienda de servicio mas cercana. ¡Empezaremos ya!- Un brillo en sus ojos le decía que iba en serio en cuanto a su petición; mas, un ruido externo les desconcertó a ambos: aunque, ligeramente mas a la castaña, quien aseguraba que el ruido estaba dentro del cuarto de su hermano.

-¿Dipper? ¿Qué sucede?- Confundida por la situación, le fue imposible no cuestionar lo obvio.

-Shhhh… Ford me esta llamando por teléfono.- ella no supo realmente que hizo el joven, pero de repente, aun lado de su rostro; en la pequeña pantalla, se mostraba un pequeño recuadro que indicaba la suscitación de una llamada telefónica- T-Tío Ford… ¿S-Sucede algo?- Preguntaba el castaño mientras le hacia señas a su hermana de guardar la compostura; cosa que realizo lo mejor que pudo.

- _¿Qué si sucede algo? Dipper, les he estado gritando desde hace rato para que bajen a cenar. Así que, no tarden en bajar al comedor tu y Mabel_.- Fue clara la mirada que ambos gemelos se dedicaron. Tanto, que la joven de aparato dental no dudo en correr a todo pulmón con dirección a la mansión.

-O-Oh, v-vale… E-En un momento bajamos. Solo terminamos de recoger las cosas de mi cuarto y estaremos con ustedes.- También él comenzó a moverse tan rápido como le fue posible, empezaba a desconectar y ocultar las cosas que estaban fuera de su lugar. Entre ellas, las notas que hablaban de la desaparición de sus amigos.

- _De acuerdo. No tarden._ \- Se escuchaba convencido, o al menos, no le dio importancia al tiritar de su voz.

-Demonios. Justo cuando estábamos por realizar un buen avance.- Se le escucho ligeramente molesto mientras que la pantalla mostraba como guardaba todas las cosas que consideraba importantes dentro de su escritorio.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando en eso, torpe? ¿Por qué no piensas en como le hare para entrar en la mansión sin que nadie me vea?- Empezaba a correr sin control de camino a la colina donde ahora yacía su hogar.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no tienes tu garfio volador?- Le preguntó, mas, se dio un momento para reflexionar las cosas. De alguna manera tenia que ver la forma en que su hermana y él llegasen al comedor juntos; situación que les había pedido conservar el mayor. Que Mabel no se separara de él prácticamente fue lo único que ordeno esa tarde.

-Si lo tengo… pero… Arg, ya que…- Se resigno a su cruel destino: pensando que, para que las cosas salieran bien; debía de entrar por una de las ventanas superiores.

-Mira. Intenta entrar por una de las ventanas del primer piso; sabrás por cual entrar ya que la abriré para ti.- El ultimo recurso que podía usar eran los pasajes secretos: pero si era sincero consigo mismo, esos mismos quería guardárselos como un secreto que compartía con su novia. Uno de los tantos que tenían entre ellos, obviamente. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? Si, no lo negaba; menos aun cuando existía la posibilidad de que castigaran también a su gemela por no obedecer a su mentor: pero, nada podía, o mejor dicho, nada quería hacer al respecto: nada que no fuese desear por que las cosas salieran bien.

-Mas te vale que las cosas salgan bien, nerd, por que; si Ford me castiga por tus locuras, te aseguro que me entretendré contigo todo el tiempo que dure mi castigo.- La amenaza era verdadera; y si acaso su suerte no fuese la suficiente; menos será la de su hermano si acaso ella terminaba mal parada con todo lo que sucedería.

Claro que, no continuaron hablando ese par; la comunicación fue cortada por el joven castaño quien daba señas de enserio estar levantando todas las cosas que usaba para mantenerse en contacto con ella. Por su parte, Mabel, no paraba de correr por entre las calles del pueblo; no haciendo nada mas que respirar de manera agitada y saludar con un casual "hola" a cualquier pueblerino amable que agitaba su mano como saludo al verle. Los minutos pasaban tan rápido como ella entre las casas del lugar, el aliento salía con velocidad de entre sus labios, pero aun contaba con el suficiente como para agradecerle a sus dos tíos abuelos el que la pusieran a entrenar tanto el verano pasado.

Su cuerpo estaba en forma, y de hecho, era algo de lo que mas le enorgullecía: fácilmente podía vencer a un hombre común, la prueba de ello era su gemelo. Quien, a pesar de haberse escondido para fortalecerse, lo vivido recientemente en la mansión; cuando pelearon codo a codo contra Powers: ambos se encontraban bastante parejos. Aun no tenia muy en claro quien era mas fuerte, pero sin duda ella estaba categorizada como tal. El estarse esforzando tanto de repente y apenas estar sintiendo cansancio era un simple detalle que le hacia esbozar una larga sonrisa.

Al poco, o menos de lo imaginado, tiempo; de haber pensando en las cosas que ahora le caracterizaban, ella se había permitido avanzar lo suficiente como para divisar en muy poca distancia; el ostentoso lugar que era su hogar. Brinco la barda tan rápido como pudo, y corriendo agachada con el pecho lo mas cerca del suelo, empezó a dar la vuelta al lugar mientras mantenía su mirada colocada en el piso superior: escarbando con la mirada cada una de las ventanas: hasta que fue capaz de divisar la ventana que su hermano le había mencionado.

Ayudada gracias al mismo muchacho, quien esperaba recargado en su marco con la mirada preocupada colocada en todos lados hasta que le vio aproximarse. No lo pensó mucho, en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, él señalo la viga que tenia encima suyo, ella saco de dentro de su suéter el tan peculiar objeto que le fue regalado por su tío abuelo preferido hacia ya tres años. Apretó el gatillo, lanzando el garfio hacia el lugar marcado en el cual se engancho al instante; acto seguido, pego un salto sobre su posición actual a modo de impulsarse con fuerza hacia arriba: provocando que su ascensión fuese aun mas rápida de lo esperada. Aunque, eso fue lo de menos importancia para ambos adolescentes: mismos que, al encontrare juntos, no dudaron en correr lo mas rápido posible a donde se encontraban los mayores; siempre deseando por que no sospecharan nada de sus intenciones.

 _ **Viernes, 16:12 hrs, Centro del Pueblo;**_

-No puedo creer que te hiciera caso con esto… Y menos me lo puedo creer aun sabiendo que ayer por poco y nos descubre Ford.- Le comentaba con molestia la joven de frenos a una pequeña pantalla en su muñeca; donde se presentaba de manera digital su gemelo. Mismo que tenia casi las mismas pintas del día anterior.

-Pero no nos descubrió. Así que deja de quejarte, Mabs. Ahora mejor dime si ya están contigo las chicas.- Le pedía mientras bufaba por lo bajo por la manera en que su hermana se quejaba de sus extrema toma de decisiones.

-Aun no, torpe. Dijeron que primero dejarían todo preparado para esta tarde, así que puede que tarden un poco.- Refutó en son de que el castaño les tuviera mas paciencia a sus amigas; a quienes por cierto, había citado de verse aun lado de la estatua del "fundador".

-¿Con quien hablas?- Una voz conocida, dulce y cálida se hacia presente a sus espaldas, generando que se girara sobre si misma para ver a las chicas, de pie, a pocos metros de distancia de ella.

-Yo creo que no tardaron demasiado…- Se escuchó la voz burlesca del joven Pines desde el pequeño reloj inteligente que se había puesto.

-Chicas. Hola. Perdón por llamarlas tan de repente… pero el paranoico de mi hermano cree que puede dar con Nate, Lee y Thompson.- Al agregar aquello, alzo la mano donde tenia el pequeño dispositivo electrónico amarrado, gritándole con fuerza en busca de que del otro lado del comunicador se le escuchara perfectamente.

-¡No es que lo crea! ¡Es que estoy seguro de ello!- Fue la respuesta del castaño; claro que fue bastante parecida a la de su hermana; en cuanto al tono, claro: puesto que defendía como podía su postura y argumentos.

-¿Sigues castigado, nerd?- La misma voz de antes volvió a hacerse presente, recalcándole al muchacho con una voz certera, que fue exactamente esa manera de actuar la que le llevo a estar encerrado en su hogar. Pacifica tenia ambas manos en su cintura, mostrando un rostro calmado y relajado pero con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido por ver al chico dentro de tan diminuta pantalla.

-S-Si… sigo castigado… ¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Lee, Nate y Thompson no aparecen por ningún lado, y eso me preocupa demasiado!- Lentamente, Wendy, Tambry, Grenda y Candy se acercaban para que, con las otras dos jóvenes, hiciesen un circulo alrededor del comunicador.

-Ahhh… Viejo, creo que te lo estas tomando demasiado enserio.- La joven gótica ni siquiera se molesto en ocultar el hecho de que se encontraba ligeramente molesta por interrumpir un momento a solas con su novio, mas, como si lo hubiera planeado; el adolescente comenzó a contradecir aquel argumento.

-No lo creo. Solo miren lo que consiguió Mabel el día de ayer cuando le pedí que fuera a dar una vuelta de reconocimiento.- a lo que pedía le fue acompañado la acción de colocar en pantalla cada una de las muestras obtenidas. Las casas de esos tres sin signos de vida, sus vehículos en su lugar, las notas que tenían escritas las declaraciones de los encargados en turno de los establecimientos que frecuentaban; todo indicaba dos cosas, que Dipper hurgaba demasiado al momento de "investigar" sobre algo. Y que, efectivamente, la situación resultaba realmente preocupante.

-Bien, de acuerdo, apoyo a Dipper. Es raro que ellos de repente dejen de aparecer sin dejar rastro.- Wendy se ponía al instante de parte de su amigo, quien por cierto, regresaba a estar en pantalla.

-Se les está comenzando a pegar lo paranoico del rarito este.- Argumentó de la nada la rubia, provocando en el chico una mueca de neutralidad bastante ligada al fastidio.

-Es que... piénsalo, Paz, no es común para ninguno de esos tres el desaparecer de esa manera. Dios, los has visto; cuando quieren escaparse de la escuela siempre lo hacen de la forma más escandalosa posible a pesar de que siempre dicen estar siendo "lo más sigiloso" posible en su huida.- Ante lo que Candy comentó, la joven Northwest hizo memoria de las veces en que cada uno de los desaparecidos tenía cierta peculiaridad que les hacía imposible el poder pasar por cualquier lugar con un perfil bajo.

-Hummm...- no estaba fingiendo, en serio lo estaba pensando con seriedad; buscando en su cabeza cualquier argumento que refutará la situación, más, nada se le llegaba a ocurrir- D-De acuerdo. ¿Ok? Si, es bastante raro que esos tres no den luces de existir desde hace unos días. Solo espero que tu forma de dar con ellos no sea poco ortodoxa.- Su mirada se dirigió hacia el muchacho con el que hablaban por medio inalámbrico; mismo que, al recibir luz verde en lo que respecta a sus planes; se propuso el comenzar a explicar su estrategia a realizar.

-Te aseguró que no. De hecho, lo único que tienen que hacer es ir a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana a la casa de Thompson.- Ese era un peculiar inicio de búsqueda; pero, siendo que menciono al joven robusto, entendían el porque hasta cierto punto. Sus pasos fueron calmados y lentos, ninguna se apresuraba; si, estaban desaparecidos sus amigos: pero actuar de forma imprudente no ayudaría para nada a la situación en la que se encontraban.

Mabel no despegaba su mirada del frente, concentrándose en las posibilidades que podrían llegar a desarrollarse de no hacer las cosas correctamente. Candy platicaba por lo bajo con Grenda, quien asentía de vez en cuando; cuidando en todo momento que nadie las escuchase en su conversación. Tambry, por otro lado, yacía con teléfono en mano informando de todo lo que hacían a su novio; mismo que al parecer tardaba un poco en contestar por no tener el dispositivo en su mano a todo momento como le sucedía a la chica de cabellos violetas. Wendy, sin embargo, mantenía su atención a su alrededor, cuidándoles las espaldas a todas como si esperara que en cualquier comento algo surgiera de entre las calles del pueblo. Por ultimo, Pacifica, de forma completamente disimulada y sin llamar la atención en algún momento; se mantenía lanzándose miradas ensoñadas con el joven que le miraba por medio de la diminuta pantalla en la muñeca de su amiga. Había apreciado por mucho tiempo el pequeño dispositivo, y no fue tras un minuto entero de andarlo viendo que fue capaz de encontrar en una de sus esquinas superiores, una pequeña cámara frontal; por lo que era a esta a la que le parpadeaba coqueta.

-Muy bien. Llegamos, ¿ahora que hacemos?- Solo la chica Northwest pudo apreciar como el castaño se sobresalto por el susto que le dio el que su hermana hablara de repente y una fracción de segundo antes de que él le mandara un beso con los labios.

-¿E-Eh? A-Ah, si… L-Llegaron… Pues… Ejem…- se recomponía lentamente, causando miradas extrañadas en todas las presentes; salvo su novia, quien ponía una mirada que reflejaba ternura al verle actuar tan torpe- Lo que tienen que hacer es entrar y colocar el reloj lo mas cerca de una de las cámaras de seguridad. Yo hare el resto; solo tendrían que aguantar de esa manera el tiempo suficiente como para que pueda copiar los datos que tiene el establecimiento. Entre ellos, las grabaciones recientes.- Solo tardaron un segundo cada una para entender a donde quería llegar el castaño. Y al hacerlo, se voltearon a ver entre ellas: unas con mirada decidida y otras no tan convencidas. Pero, finalmente, con un asentimiento de cabeza, prefirieron comenzar a planear lo que sea que pudieran hacer para realizar lo pedido.

Minutos pasaron lentamente fuera de la pequeña tienda que tenia puerta de cristal junto con grandes ventanales. Aunque, el joven de dieciséis años encargado del lugar miraba a la nada con aburrimiento, deseando por que algo interesante pasara en su monótona vida de adolescente. ¿Por qué había escogido ese empleo de medio tiempo en un inicio? Ya ni lo recordaba, solo no había renunciado ya por que los tres dólares la hora eran una buena inversión considerando que hacia exactamente lo mismo en su casa; nada.

La melodiosa campana encima de la puerta sonó a modo que su atención se concentro únicamente en quien se adentraba al lugar. O mejor dicho, quienes lo hicieron. Un grupo de jóvenes muchachas; tres de ellas de su edad posiblemente y dos un poco mayores, o al menos, eso parecían al tener un hermoso cuerpo mucho mas desarrollado. Usó toda su capacidad mental para obligarse a si mismo a pararse lo mas derecho que pudo y esforzarse de manera titánica en no babear a verlas. Ya que, cada una tenia una mirada penetrante que no le permitía el voltear a ver a ningún otro lado que no fuera a una de ellas.

-Hola, amigo. ¿Qué cuentas?- La pelirroja se recargo en el mostrador usando únicamente los codos. Acto seguido, se le unieron sus amigas, dos a cada lado.

-A-Ah… H-Hola…- Tartamudo torpe, o al menos así se describía a si mismo al verse acorralado por todas esas miradas y haber actuado de forma deplorable y sin un gramo de valor.

-Je… Tierno…- Susurro coqueta la asiática que yacía completamente al lado izquierdo. Se vio obligado a voltear a verle, apreciando por encima de sus lentes que su mirada tenia un brillo especial; como si no lo observara a él, si no, a un objetivo.

-A-A-Ah…- En su boca no existía respuesta alguna para lo que estaba aconteciendo enfrente de su persona, por lo que; el sonar de la campana fue algo que le saco de su transe y le dio la oportunidad de escapar. Volteo rápidamente a la puerta, pero su visión se vio obstruida por una rubia de ojos azules. Fríos y certeros ojos azules.

-¿A donde crees que miras?- Cortante, desafiante, autoritaria. Como una reina. Le cuestionaba aquello de tal manera que le daba a entender claramente que no debía de prestarle atención a nada mas que a ellas.

-A-Ah, p-pues y-yo e-escuche l-la c-campana…- Y era verdad. Solo que el grupo de féminas se concentraba en impedir que volteara a ver a cierta castaña que caminaba por los puntos ciegos del sistema de vigilancia que había colocado en el establecimiento.

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esto.- Refunfuño por lo bajo cierto muchacho que se mostraba por medio de un enlace inalámbrico con cierto aparato electrónico que ella portaba.

-Cállate. Es la mejor forma de hacer esto sin llamar la atención.- Expuso la joven Pines ante la inconformidad del muchacho. Y aunque quería seguir alegando en contra de lo que sabia perfectamente que eran celos, no le fue posible; se encontraba ya debajo de su objetivo.- Ahora, has tu trabajo para que podamos irnos de aquí.- Estaba hasta atrás del lugar, justo aun lado de los refrigeradores. Y, ocultándose lo mejor que podía detrás de un mueble, alzo la muñeca tanto como le fue posible.

-Vale… Dame un segundo solamente…- Espetó el adolescente a la par que tecleaba una computadora tan rápido como le fue posible. Solo que, tras unos segundos, se callara de repente. Su hermana no sabia que estaba sucediendo, menos aun por que sentía que cada segundo era interminable: por lo que, trascurridos los diez de estos y con la señal de su gemelo, corrió hacia fuera del lugar lo mas rápida y sigilosamente posible.

La campana volvió a sonar, señalando a las muchachas que realizaban la distracción; que esta había finalizado. Se despidieron del embobado joven lo mas rápido posible sin permitirle siquiera el derecho a preguntar que era lo que había sucedido, dejándole desconcertado y aturdido, al igual que confuso por todo lo ocurrido. Se rasco la cabeza unos segundos mientras observaba como se alejaban hasta perderse tras una casa, intento procesar la información dentro de su cabeza; pero, se rindió tras unos segundos, declarando únicamente: que quizás no era tan malo el trabajo.

Por otro lado, de vuelta a las calles del pueblo, permanecían de pie las jóvenes chicas alrededor del aparato de su amiga de coloridos suéteres. Esperando a que cierto chico terminara de posar su atención en algo mas que no fueran ellas. O al menos, así era con cierta rubia que incluso tenia un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿Ya acabaste, nerd?- Molesta por lo que acababa de hacer, cuestionó al chico aquello. Queriendo saber si acaso había valido la pena el hacer de carnada junto con las demás.

-Ya… Miren esto…- Un ultimo tecleo se escucho, accionando un comando que termino por permitirles ver en la pantalla del reloj, lo que era un video del interior de aquella tienda. El formato mostraba la fecha del día anterior; y de hecho, señalaba que la hora era parecida, solamente diferenciadas por un pequeño margen. La imagen que podía confundirse con una estática, de repente cobro movimiento; uno visto desde un ángulo superior y por detrás del chico de la caja, quien volteaba a ver y a saludar al posible cliente recién llegado. Un joven de dieciocho años, robusto, con camisa verde y pantalón café oscuro, que; y sin responder a la amabilidad del trabajador, caminó recto hacia un rumbo incierto manteniendo en todo momento un par de ojos perdidos.

-Es Thompson... Bueno, se parece a él... Digo... No se dirige a la sección de comida chatarra, no puede ser el gordito que todos conocemos.- Wendy conocida perfectamente al joven regordete; por lo que, más que extrañarle, le sacaba de su compostura ese hecho.

-¿Pues a cuantas personas en este pueblo conoces que se parecen a él?- Se volteo con ligera obstinación la chica que bien podía ser su mejor amiga desde hacia años.

-Buen punto...- le concedió la razón levemente- Pero, simplemente no le lo puedo creer, solamente véanlo, esta comprando cosas para hacerse un sándwich como si nada; ignorando por completo que lo estamos buscando a él y a los otros dos.- De repente, en pantalla sucedida algo que llamo la atención de todos. El robusto tomaba las cosas que quería y sin pagar por ellas; salió del lugar: claro que, ni él se vio interesado en cumplir con la ley, ni el empleado intento hacerla cumplir. Provocando una escena bastante extraña para las jóvenes presentes.

-Y al parecer el encargado de la tienda ignoro el hecho de que debía cobrarle por las cosas...- Comento la joven Pines al ver tan peculiar espectáculo.

-Algo extraño esta pasando... Esa no es una manera normal de actuar, no importa si estamos en Gravity Falls o no...- Dipper cambio rápidamente la grabación, mostrando ahora una del exterior. Una donde su amigo caminaba en dirección contraria a donde ellas estaban.- Se dirige al noreste... Así que, ejem, ¿chicas?- Al proliferar esa pregunta, mas de una volteo a verle con rostro serio. No tenía por que hablar siquiera: ellas ya intuían que era lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Caminaron con paso veloz en dirección a los rastros que dejaba el joven. Y al momento de llegar a una bifurcación del camino, buscaban la cámara de seguridad mas cercana; le pedían al castaño que entrara a su memoria interna para continuar con el rastro de migajas y continuaban con la travesía autoimpuesta.

Doblaban en calles que no tenían sentido alguno el recorrer, dado que de una u otra forma regresaban al mismo lugar para tomar otra ruta. Mas de una vez supusieron que algo en serio malo le había ocurrido al muchacho ya que esa forma de actuar no era de alguien cuyas facultades mentales estuvieran dentro del rango de lo normal: claro, eso lo pensaban las preocupadas muchachas, y dicho pensamiento no era compartido por el muchacho Pines.

-Intentaba perder a cualquier persona que le persiguiese.- De la nada, Dipper expuso dicha teoría para que las chicas entrarán en cuenta de tan peculiar forma de actuar.

-Eso es ridículo. ¿porque buscaría perder a alguien que ni lo sigue?- Refutó la joven asiática al recordar que en ningún momento había divisado en los videos a alguien que persiguiera de cerca al joven.

-Porque no hace como si se hubiera percatado de ese hecho. Si no, como si fuera algo que tiene que hacer aunque no sea necesario.- Mas de una frunció el seño con confusión de no entender aquello; detalle que no paso por alto el castaño: no por que les pudiera ver de alguna forma, si no, que su silencio las delataba.- A lo que me refiero- empezó a detallar lo que suponía- que no es que lo haga por que quiere; puede ser que este siendo manipulado de alguna forma por alguien.- De nueva cuenta, las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo para adornar su rostro con la misma expresión confundida.

-Dipper, por favor...- Casi como si aplicará que lo propuesto no fuera en serio, Wendy se molestaba conforme más tiempo pasaba: y ahora que su amigo proponía que el resto de su grupo de jóvenes vándalos habían sido capturados por un hipnotista, simplemente no podía ahorrarse el enfado. Cosa que les hizo saber con solo tres simples palabras cargadas a tope con fastidio.

-Lo digo en serio. En este pueblo uno nunca sabe, y menos aun si tenemos entre manos a los lunáticos que nos han estado molestando desde hace unas tres semanas. Quienes por cierto, si es que te tengo que recordar, uno podía borrar la memoria; otro crear clones y los otros dos tienen la capacidad y conocimientos mágicos necesarios para poner al valle de cabeza. No podemos negarnos a la posibilidad de que el nuevo idiota enmascarado tenga un poder como el que propongo que tenga.- Calculador, detallaba fríamente el escenario; obligando a las chicas a poner los pies sobre la tierra aunque estas no quisieran.

El silencio se apodero de repente del grupo. No por la certera declaración del joven, si no, por que habían dado con algo que temían. El rastro de su amigo termino por conducirles hasta una de las entradas al bosque; mas exactamente, a una de las rutas que pasaba aun lado de la mansión pero que se encontraban distanciadas por lo que bien podían ser unos cientos de metros de distancia y que tenían como destino, las no tan apartadas montañas que contaban con una gran cantidad de cuevas naturales.

-Me tienes que estar jo…- La palabrota que estaba a punto de salir de los labios de la mal hablada leñadora fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte pitido que fue emitido desde la muñeca de la chica Pines.

-¿Ah… Dipper? ¿Todo bien por ahí?- Inquirió su hermana mientras alzaba su extremidad hasta su mentón, queriendo ver lo mejor posible lo que sea que su hermano se encontrase haciendo. Divisando de esa manera, a un joven de ojos grises que se apuraba por colocar varias cosas en distintos lugares, como si de repente se encontrase ocultando valiosa evidencia.

 _ **En la mansión;**_

-Shhhh… Ford viene para acá…- Fue lo ultimo que pronuncio antes de bloquear la salida de sonido de su propio celular, acto seguido, lo dejo sostenido en su mano derecha; mostrando casi de manera completa su habitación; la cual parecía mas ordenada que de costumbre. Un segundo paso, y su mentor entro a la habitación con una amplia sonrisa.

-Chico, baja ya. Vete preparando para que ayudes a Stanley con las decoraciones de la mansión. Ah, y no olvides ponerte el disfraz que te encontró Mabel.- Para su suerte, había bloqueado el sonido que emitía su dispositivo; ya que, de tenerlo activo, se habrían escuchado distintas y sonoras risas que no se contuvieron al ver cierto disfraz de lobo que mas de una le vio usar. Ya sea por medio de una fotografía, o en la propia atracción que había en la cabaña del misterio cuando su antiguo dueño tenia al par de gemelos como empleados gratuitos por ser su tutor de verano.

-A-Ah, si. E-En un momento bajo, tío Ford.- Lo único que hizo después de aceptar su fatídico destino, fue apreciar como el mayor dejaba tales piezas de "ropa" colgadas en la perilla de su puerta. Ocultando lo mejor que podía, una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción que le era dada al vengarse de esa manera del muchacho; cortesía, claro, de cierto trato que tuvo previamente con la hermana del mismo a cambio de doce horas de libertad. Por otro lado, Dipper no hacia mas que ver con preocupación aquello que estaba destinado a ponerse, quisiera o no.- En fin. Creo que el resto lo podrán hacer ustedes; sigan el rastro de Thompson y encuéntrenlo, seguro estará junto con Lee y Nate. En cuanto se ponga el sol saldré de la mansión lo mas rápido que pueda y las iré a buscar a donde sea que estén. ¿Entendido?- Le hablaba a la pantalla de su celular; sabiendo que no había bloqueado la recepción de sonido: juraba que su hermana y amigas le habrían puesto aunque fuese un gramo de atención, mas, el verles aun riendo con tanto esmero le provoco fruncir el seño con fastidio. Abrió la aplicación de notas, escribió el mensaje rápidamente y sin pensarlo mucho, lo coloco como fondo de pantalla para el dispositivo inalámbrico de su hermana. Él las seguía viendo, por lo que no habría problema alguno en caso de emergencia.

Dejo el móvil en su escritorio, y sin querer pensar mucho las cosas, comenzaba a desvestirse mientras un tic nervioso se apoderaba de su ojo derecho. ¿Por qué hacia aquello? Por que este año, a diferencia de los anteriores, su disfraz no combinaría con el de su hermana: Dado que esta le dejo solo a lo que respeta el hacer el ridículo; y prefirió obviamente, disfrazarse al conjunto con sus amigas; dos de ellas al menos, por que la otra chica, era la razón de que se motivara a ponerse aquello. De no haber recibido esa llamada la noche anterior, él en ese preciso instante, no se estaría poniendo el disfraz de lobo adolescente. Pero, solo por que era ella, solo por que Pacifica había descubierto que disfraz usar para la ocasión gracias a que le conto de su infortunio. Y no lo podía negar, la quería ver usando aquello que insinuó seria una buena combinación entre los atuendos de ambos.

Suspiro cansado mientras se subía aquellos pantalones que tanta comenzó le daba. Preguntándose varias veces en el mismo segundo; en como había logrado su hermana el hacer un disfraz tan molesto como el original. Si, mas de una vez pensó que se había librado de la maldición de usar aquello solo por haberlo dejado caer en la trituradora de hojas hacia ya tanto tiempo. Pero claro, el destino se volvía a burlar de él de una manera totalmente cruel. Y lo único que le animaba ahora, era ver a su novia luciendo algo ligeramente atrevido; claro, solo para su punto de vista. Su rostro cambio de repente, ya no reflejaba cansancio ni fastidio, en vez; mostraba una sonrisa boba y mirada ensoñadora. Producto de sus fantasías hormonales. Tomó de nueva cuenta su teléfono, y se lo guardo en un bolsillo sin prestar real atención a la pantalla que mostraba como las chicas continuaban riéndose.

 _ **De regreso al bosque;**_

Pacifica ya se había cansado de fingir que reía. No lo negaría, la noche pasada cuando su chico le dijo cual seria su disfraz para Sumerween no pudo evitar reírse estridentemente; pero tras media hora de platica, ella dio por fin con el conjunto que usaría para tal festividad. Claro que, ahora que sabia que irían disfrazados a modo de complemento, no le parecía tan cómico. Pero, debía de fingir ante sus amigas, al menos, hasta sorprenderlas con lo que tenia preparado para ellas.

-A-A-Ah…- el aire entrecortado de la respiración de Mabel indicaba que estaba a punto de dejar de burlarse- B-Bueno… y-ya… Y-Ya fue suficiente… ¿Q-Que decías… h-hermano?- Alzo su brazo a la altura de su mentón, queriendo ver de cerca la pantalla de su reloj inteligente, mas, lo único que fue capaz de apreciar fue una imagen congelada que mostraba el plan que estaba por ser desarrollado.- C-Creo que se fue con Ford.- Concreto al ver que la comunicación con su gemelo se había puesto en pausa hasta nuevo aviso. Hecho que le obligo a solamente voltear la mirada con dirección hacia el camino que se supone deberían de seguir. El sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse, faltaría poco menos de una hora para que anocheciera, por lo que, lo mejor seria que se empezaran a dar prisa.

-Bueno. Tampoco es que nos pueda ayudar mucho en su situación. Digo, ahora que llegamos a los terrenos exteriores del pueblo donde las únicas cámaras de seguridad que hay, son las de el anciano McGucket; él ya no puede hacer su antigua parte del trabajo. Ya que estoy completamente segura que, sin importar que tan bien se le de esas cosas, dudo que sea capaz de pasar a través del sistema de seguridad que seguramente tiene instalado en cada una de sus micro maquinas.- Para la sorpresa de la joven Pines, la chica Northwest ya no tenia ningún rastro de risa; y de hecho se mostraba bastante seria al respecto, como si en ningún momento se hubiera reído por el futuro atuendo del castaño.

-Tampoco es para que lo digas así, Paz… Pero, supongo que ahora, lo único que nos queda por hacer, es ponernos en marcha, ¿no?- Le volteaba a ver con una sonrisa, misma que era correspondida ampliamente; no solamente por ella, si no, por sus demás amigas que lentamente se recomponían y su compostura regresaba lentamente.

Empezaban a caminar por entre los frondosos arboles que por ahí había. Lentamente, el aire comenzaba a ponerse pesado, como si una intensa aura cambiase el ambiente a su favor. La incomodidad de las chicas comenzaba a acrecentar lentamente, orillándoles a sacar de entre sus ropas, las armas que tenían consigo. Wendy tenia su hacha, Mabel su garfio volador, Pacifica una de sus armas eléctricas ya que la otra se la dio a Candy, Tambry, tenia consigo una pequeña pistola de aire que le había pedido a su novio, junto con un poco de munición "especial". Terminando de esa manera, con que Grenda era la única que permanecía desarmada, y al verse excluida, lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer, fue arrancar un grueso árbol desde su base y alzarlo por encima de su cabeza; ganándose las miradas confundidas de sus acompañantes.

Claro que, la atención de todas se desvió de la castaña al momento de escuchar un ruido a lo lejos. Sus ojos buscaban insistentes entre las sombras que generaba el lugar por un futuro cielo oscuro sucesor del rojizo que en ese momento gobernaba. De nueva cuenta, la tensión que se estaba generando era increíblemente grande para ellas; casi al grado de abrumarlas sin piedad. Estaban a poca distancia de llegar a las faldas de los montículos de tierra a los que se dirigían, por lo que no esperaron en ningún momento tener que pelear antes de que eso sucediera.

Pasos empezaron a hacerse presentes al igual que hojarasca seca siendo pisada y resquebrajada a diminutos pedazos; no lograban divisar a quienes lo hacían, pero solo daban por sentado que el ruido provenía de enfrente. Mas exactamente, de detrás de un conjunto de arboles por los cuales, de su parte trasera, salían caminando como si nada tres jóvenes casi adultos.

-¡Chicos!- Wendy estuvo por correr a ellos con los brazos abiertos, pero Pacifica le freno tomándole de la muñeca.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Dipper… Su forma de actuar no es normal, y de hecho, ahorita mismo actúan demasiado sospechosos.- No confiaba en lo que tenían enfrente suya. Menos aun, cuando los globos oculares de los muchachos reflejaban estar perdidos y posados en la nada misma. Tan confiada estaba en que ellos no se encontraban consientes; que inclusive se agacho por una piedra, la examino por unos segundos, y la lanzo al pecho del rubio. Mismo que ni se inmuto al recibir tal agresión.- Puede que el nerd tuviera razón… Están siendo controlados mentalmente.- Concluyó mientras alzaba de nueva cuenta su arma eléctrica, preparándose para que sucediera lo que sea que pudiera pasar.

-Vaya. ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- una voz profunda se escucho detrás de los muchachos con el cerebro lavado, un segundo después, de igual manera comenzaron a escucharse detalladamente el andar de sus pies- Al parecer, mi nerd preferido me investigaba sin saberlo… Vaya, pero que divertido es todo… ¿No lo creen? ¿Gatitas?- Un joven, o al menos así lo parecía, sujeto; salió ligeramente de entre las sombras, claro que no por completo, solo lo suficiente como para ser visible ante las chicas, pero no lo suficiente como para tener un ligero inconveniente. Su sonrisa era amplia, su mirada seductora y tenia una expresión galardonadora de que estaban saliendo las cosas de una manera bastante satisfactoria para él. Claro que, al momento en que se mostro, cierta persona no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que nombrarlo.

-R-Richy…- Fue un leve susurro, pero las chicas cercanas a ellas le escucharon a la perfección. Mabel le miraba con un claro rostro de sorpresa y espanto: mismas expresiones que fueron desapareciendo poco a poco.- ¿Los estas manipulando, no es así?- Le cuestiono con claro enfado en su contra. Mas, el pelirrojo solo sonrió aun mas.

-¿Y para que te digo que no?- Burlesco, alzo el dedo índice al aire como si fuera la revelación del siglo. Aunque, tras esas palabras, los chicos bajo su control comenzaron a caminar con dirección a las jóvenes: siendo una de ellas, Candy, que al momento de apreciar como estaban por pelear con; si no mal recordaba, un Vampiro y tres de sus amigos que estaban bajo su control mental, movió lentamente su mano hasta cierto dispositivo que colgaba de su celular y sin dudarlo, lo presionó. Acto seguido, las demás chicas comenzaron a hacer lo mismo para después, optar por poner su guardia en alto.

 _ **En la mansión;**_

Dipper estaba afuera del lugar con su tío Stan, ambos, poniendo en orden toda la decoración pertinente para que la residencia se mostrara lo mas tétrica posible. Ford estaba a su lado junto con McGucket, ambos científicos, pensando enfrente de una computadora portátil el como descubrir que era la maquina que tenían en su sótano. Hasta que, de la nada, una alarma comenzó a sonar en cada dispositivo móvil que existía dentro del lugar. Los cuatro presentes sacaron lo mas rápido posible sus teléfonos y observaron detenidamente lo que les era mostrado.

-Candy mandó señal de ayuda.- La sangre de Dipper comenzó a helarse, sabia que si ella estaba en problemas; también lo estarían las demás.

-Y esta a poco de aquí. En esa dirección.- Tras unos segundos de analizar la información enviada, señalo hacia las montañas. Provocando que los demás vieran en dicha dirección, pero, no fue lo mismo con el joven Pines. Quien, sin dudarlo, regreso su celular a mostrar en pantalla lo que sucedía en el bosque, desde la perspectiva del reloj de su hermana.

Ahora su sangre no se encontraba fría. Si no, que ahora ardía cual si fuera lava recién salida de una violenta erupción volcánica. En su dispositivo móvil veía difícilmente algo claro, pero todo para él tomo sentido en cuanto vio durante un fotograma de video, a cierta persona. Al parecer, su hermana se encontraba usando el garfio volador para ir de un lado a otro mientras buscaba la manera de atacar a su oponente desde un punto elevado, pero, este mismo era mas rápido que ella; por lo que, le bastaba con esperar hasta el ultimo momento para quitarse de en medio.

-Richy…- Gruño con furia poco antes de voltear su mirada al bosque, después, al horizonte. Uno que mostraba como, segundo a segundo, el sol estaba por empezar a rozarlo, declarando de una vez y por todas, el inicio del fin del día. Su mirada se fijo únicamente en esta escena, ignorando como los ancianos empezaban a moverse para ir por sus armas y por un vehículo. Él solo se concentraba en ver fijamente, la hora de su partida. Hecho, que llego finalmente cuando los mayores se percataron de que se encontraba inmóvil.

-¿Dipper? ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Stan poco antes de querer poner su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de su sobrino, mas, este se movió rápidamente; dirigiéndose hacia el bosque.

-Ya es el atardecer. Me voy.- Fue lo único que dijo. No espero respuesta alguna, corrió con todas sus fuerzas en dirección del lugar marcado. El celular lo había vuelto a guardar; no lo necesitaría mas. De hecho, lo único que ocuparía en ese preciso instante en sus manos, era el abrazador fuego que era capaz de crear; claro, no uno cualquiera, si no, uno que ante cualquiera este era de un color puro. Un fuego blanco.

Se movía tan rápido como era posible. Esquivaba cuanta raíz y árbol se ponía delante suyo, impulsado únicamente por el ferviente deseo de querer golpear en el rostro a aquel enfermo mental, que para su desgracia, al parecer también era inmortal.

-Ya se me hacia raro que no encontraran tu cuerpo dentro de tu casa…- Susurro con odio y veneno al recordar la fuerte pelea que habían tenido hacia meses atrás. Los segundos pasaban como arena entre sus dedos, la ansiedad comenzaba a carcomerle por dentro, y para cuando hubo llegado al lugar donde debía de estar. El desconcierto fue lo que mas le choco de golpe.

-Vaya, finalmente te nos unes… Mason…- El "joven" de cabello rojo cereza le veía con claro odio; uno muy peculiar al combinarlo con una amplia sonrisa. Sus ojos se concentraron en los de él por un segundo, pero tan pronto cayo en cuenta de en que situación estaba, comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su hermana.

-Dipper, amigo, tus manos… están envueltas en fuego.- A metros de distancia, se encontraba un muchacho desconcertado que conocía a la perfección. Y que, por cierto, se encontraba de igual manera; sucio y golpeado, a la par, que sirviendo de muro divisorio entre el vampiro delante suyo, y el grupo de chicas y chicos que permanecían distanciados por un par de metros: claro que, una estaba mas que cerca, y de hecho, aparentaba querer quitarlo. Mabel tenia sus manos en los hombros de Gabriel; como si no quisiese que mas daño le ocurriera. No necesito ser un genio para atar todo.

-¿Gabriel?- le vio, y por un segundo no supo que decir o hacer, pero prefirió no darle importancia, no en ese instante- No se que haces aquí… Pero protege a Mabel mientras me encargo de ese idiota… Luego te explicare todo.- Su guardia se alzo, un fuerte ruido comenzó a sonar encima de ellos, no volteo la mirada, estaba seguro de que se trataba del auto volador de Ford; quien probablemente, junto con Stanley y Fiddleford, apuntaban armas futuristas hacia el sujeto de traje negro.

-¿Y como piensas hacerlo, pedazo de percebe feo? Quizás no soy un perro, pero claramente ya no percibo en ti cierto olor…- comenzó a hablar mientras daba un par de pasos hacia el frente, el sol ya no le hacia daño; solo una ligera molestia- Y no me quieras mentir, se honesto… ¿Ya no tienes encima de ti la maldición del hombre lobo, cierto?- Parecía mas una burla que otra cosa. Dipper, por otro lado, pareció fruncir el seño con bastante molestia, obligándose a si mismo a no voltear con dirección a los demás; quienes, sin que lo viera directamente, sabia perfectamente que se encontraban sorprendidos por lo que aquel sujeto dijo de la nada.

-No la necesito… Puedo acabar contigo sin ella…- Su mente estaba fría, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera extraña. Cierta cicatriz en su costado empezaba a picarle, como si recordara que el sujeto de enfrente se la había hecho.

-Claro. Por eso, en nuestra pelea que fue realizada dentro de mi casa no hiciste uso de tu transformación… ¿cierto?- Cínico y sarcástico, proliferó aquello con ganas de doblegar al muchacho, quien no sabia como sentirse; si feliz o preocupado de tener lo que probablemente era: un nuevo aliado y un viejo enemigo.


	78. La Etica del Héroe

**_Vale, antes de empezar este capitulo, quisiera recalcar el hecho de que está hecho con base a mis preceptos filosóficos. Por lo que tiene un punto de vista un tanto escabroso ademas de encontrarse hecho con esencia de Vainilla, extracto de coco y uno que otro trago de Whisky... XD El caso, recomiendo discreción a la hora de leerlo. Además, giros que seguro no esperarán... Pero tranquilos, en breve las cosas se tornaran interesantes... 7u7 Espero que sea de su agrado, y si es asi, favor de hacermelo saber por medio de un comentario. De igual manera, si cometi alguna clase de error, fallo u otro, de igual forma quisiera que me lo hiciesen saber... :3_**

 ** _Como sea, comencemos. Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un fan y para fans. Disfruten. ＼(^ω^＼)_**

 _ **Lector; Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta! Ojala los capitulos hayan sido de tu agrado. Espero que disfrutes de los mismos y que te diviertas leyendolos tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlos. :D**_

 _ **Herman441; Tranquilo, no es para tanto... El capitulo es mas reflexivo que otra cosa... pero, esa sangre no tardara en aparecer... 7u7**_

 _ **ElianVillanueva; Pues... Lees y disfrutas del fic. ¿Como mas deberia de llamarte? :D Hummm... En cuanto a lo que presentias, bueno, digamos que las cosas no pintan de esa manera. No por ahora... 7u7**_

 _ **SnowBall; Ahhh... creo que debo de poner una advertencia al capitulo... :v La pelea aun no llega, solo estoy calentando motores... xD**_

 _ **SonrisaDulce207; Jejeje... Yep, Mabel tambien tendra sus momentos... XD Je... pues, de que otra forma existe la posibilidad de salir libre de esa situacion? Bueno, se me ocurren unas cuantas... Pero, en fin... X3 Je... Bueno, los disfraces, hablare de ellos mas adelante, asi que, espero que tengas ideas... 7u7 Aunque, tanto el de Dipper como el de Paz ya los tengo. Solo faltan los demas... 7u7 Y pues, en toda relacion existen deslices como esos... No puedes esperar que el uno no mate con la mirada a todo ser vivo que se le quede mirando al otro.. XD Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo... Espero que siga siendo asi mas adelante! :D Y sep... Jeje... Supongo que mi vida esta destinada a siempre estar repleta de complicaciones... XD Oh, ya veo... Pues que edad tienes como para que no sea casi nada el hecho de que hayas ido al Ballet desde tan temprana edad? XD**_

 _ **Aviso!:_Si tiene ideas para los disfraces de todos diganmelos! Quiero ver cuanta es su creatividad! :D Tienen hasta el marte para decirme! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 6: La Ética del Héroe**_

Dio un paso fuera del tren, estiro su cuerpo con tanto esmero que sentía como respiraban sus músculos al estirarlos tanto, claro que de igual manera, mas de un hueso se le acomodo en su lugar al empezar a articularse. Se quito la capucha de la cabeza y sin pensarlo demasiado, también lo hizo con los auriculares; miro a su alrededor por un segundo, y respiro profundo a mas no poder.

El lugar en el que ahora se encontraba sin duda yacía en medio de la nada. O al menos así se le hacia por haber tenido un viaje de diecisiete horas continuas, sin mayor descanso de movimiento mas que cuando llegaba a una estación. Se paso una mano por sus despeinados cabellos rubios que rallaban con un cenizo bastante peculiar, aunque, para hacerlo, necesito dejar el estuche de su guitarra en el suelo, en su espalda, tenia una mochila de cuero y en la otra extremidad permanecía colgando una maleta característica de todo deportista.

-Bueno… ¿Gravity Falls, no? Veamos que tienes para hacer caer de la sorpresa al gran, Gabriel.- Se galardonaba a si mismo a la par en que recogía y sujetaba a su cuerpo con fuerza todo el equipaje que traía consigo. Empezó su travesía al caminar con dirección a la calle, encontrándose de esa manera, con que el pueblo se encontraba decorando el lugar de una manera bastante peculiar. Dicho hecho le descoloco lo suficiente como para tomar a la primera persona que vio caminando por ahí y la detuvo con una simple y delicada pregunta.- ¿Disculpe, pero demonios es lo que esta pasando aquí?- Bueno, se escuchaba mejor en su cabeza. Pero al parecer, esa pregunta resonaba bastante en tan peculiar lugar; dado que la robusta mujer con el parpado caído no quito de su rostro la amplia sonrisa que con ella traía; además de sus bolsas de compra, claro.

-¿Eh? Oh, te refieres al Sumerween.- no supo si su cabeza conecto mal las cosas y había escuchado mal, o si la señora había dicho lo que creía que había dicho- Pues, en Gravity Falls nos gusta tanto la celebración del Halloween que aquí la celebramos dos veces al año. Una en otoño, con el resto del mundo, y la otra en verano.- Si, lo había escuchado bien ahora. No cabía duda alguna en su ser; ese lugar estaba completamente fuera de los estándares de "normal", mas, no quiso alegar nada al respecto. Prefería que todas las rarezas que seguramente le esperaban fueran explicadas por su amigo amante de lo "peculiar" por así decirlo.

-O-Oh… y-ya veo… e-eso tiene sentido…- _¡En lo mas mínimo!_ Grito para sus adentros con bastante sorpresa- B-Bueno, en fin… ¿P-Podría decirme donde esta la propiedad de los Pines?- Quizás en el hogar de su castaño compañero de clases existía lo que, por la vista sabría que le faltaba al pueblo; lógica.

-¿Los Pines? ¿A quien buscas joven?- Arqueaba la ceja con notoria intriga. Como si fuera algo raro que alguien preguntara de manera directa por ellos y mas aun, por su residencia.

-¿Hum? A Mas… Je, quiero decir, a Dipper, Dipper Pines.- Quizás ahí usaba mas su apodo que su nombre verdadero; como en la escuela. Claro que, en el instituto solo sus compañeros le llamaban así; los profesores le decían por su nombre o su apellido.

-Oh, ya veo. Eres amigo del chico Dipper. Si, él, su hermana y sus tíos viven… ahí…- ¿Sus ojos le estaban engañando? ¿O acaso el destino no se cansaba de ver su expresión de "WATH THE F**K!"? O quizás, la señora si estaba loca. Ya que, no creía posible de su amigo que, su hogar de verano; fuese la ostentosa mansión que se erigía encima de la colina mas alta que había dentro de los limites del pueblo.

-A-A-Ah… ¿E-Esta completamente segura, señora?- No se lo creía, y nadie le podía culpar de ello. Sabia que la familia del chico era acomodada; vaya, no le faltaba nada a nadie y se daban uno que otro lujo… Pero… ¿Una mansión?

-Si, segura, joven. Es mas, al llegar, vera en la placa de entrada que es la mansión McGucket-Pines.- Explico de manera normal como si fuese cualquier cosa. Acto seguido, hizo ademan de retirarse con un gesto de mano.

-A-Ah… D-De acuerdo, g-gracias…- Despidió a la mujer con una amplia sonrisa fingida; ya que la usaba para ocultar lo mejor que podía, una consternación enorme. Una que dejo florecer en cuanto la mujer avanzo lo suficiente como para que le fuera imposible el escucharle.- ¿Y dices que el apodo que les pusieron en la escuela no es adecuado para ustedes ya que no son tan "increíbles"? Ja… Pasas el verano en una mansión; si eso no es ¡asombroso! Entonces no se que sea.- Se burlo a la par que fijaba rumbo a tan peculiar lugar.- Dicen el camino mas corto de un punto a otro, es la línea recta, así que…- Volteo su mirada hacia el bosque, pensando en que seria una buena manera de acortar camino.

En un inicio las cosas iban bastante bien. La naturaleza del lugar era increíblemente bella ante sus ojos y en mas de una ocasión se detuvo a tomar una fotografía panorámica que seguramente usaría como fondo de pantalla para su ordenador. Lo malo para él, llego cuando comenzó a escuchar bastante ajetreo dentro de aquel mar de naturaleza en el que estaba. Desconocía el origen de dicho ruido, pero al no conocer el lugar, considero como mejor opción el seguir caminando recto.

Hecho que, al llevarlo a cabo, se dio cuenta que fue la mala decisión del día; puesto que, con cada paso que daba, mas fuerte se escuchaban los bullicios de pelea. Se escuchaba como si varias personas dieran pasos fuertes y ruidos extraños le acompañaban. El instinto de supervivencia era realmente grande, por lo que no se quería arriesgar a seguir caminando como si nada: de hecho, empezó a usar como coberturas algunos arboles, avanzando levemente cada cuanto hasta que fue capaz de divisar a lo lejos, lo que bien podía ser una pelea entre dos bandos. Uno solo de mujeres, y otro solo de hombres.

Su quijada prácticamente se desencajo al ver de lleno el como se desarrollaba la pelea delante suya. Cinco chicas contra tres jóvenes era el espectáculo sobre el que él coloco su atención. Mas que nada, por que una morena del grupo sostenía un grueso tronco de árbol con las manos y bajo un aparente mínimo esfuerzo. Aunque, también se le hacia intrigante el hecho de que las chicas parecían estarse controlando y midiendo sus fuerzas a la hora de golpear a sus oponentes; mismos chicos que parecían sacados de un casting para alguna película de zombis: ya que casi parecían seres no muertos sin cerebro.

Un sordo golpe le obligo a girar su cabeza en sentido contrario a donde miraba, apreciando de esa forma el como una castaña de suéter colorido y rostro familiar se encontraba siendo jalada hacia la copa de un árbol por lo que bien podía ser una especie de pistola con gancho y cuerda. Un segundo tardo en apreciar que esta joven muchacha también permanecía enfrentándose a alguien; siendo este un joven adulto de cabellos rojizos y mirada fría.

La joven buscaba atacarle desde las alturas, aprovechándose de cualquier punto ciego que existiera; mas, el sujeto de ropas elegantes no hacia otra cosa mas que quitarse apenas ella estuviera a menos de un centímetro de tocarlo. Provocando que cayera con fuerza en el suelo; aunque, no demostraba dolor ni pesar, puesto que, tan pronto caía, esta se ponía de pie y volvía al ruedo.

-Oh, mi querida Mabel… Pensé que eras mas fuerte.- Se burlo el hombre al mismo tiempo en que evadía otro ataque. Siempre procurando que la chica ni siquiera fuese capaz de rozarle: aunque esto significase que él tampoco podía poner sus manos encima de ella para frenarle.

- _¿Mabel? Espera… ¿N-No se llamaba así la hermana de…?_ \- Se pregunto mentalmente el chico de sudadera blanca. Aunque, le fue imposible el terminar de formularse dicho cuestionamiento; dado que la platica continuaba aunque no lo quisiera así .

-¡JA! ¡¿Bromeas, verdad?! ¡Ni siquiera Dipper me puede ganar en una pelea! ¡Y tu, eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera peleas de frente!- Le retaba con bastante fuerza poco antes de lanzar un nuevo ataque en su contra; resultando realmente inútil ante los rápidos movimientos de parte de su oponente.

- _Si… definitivamente es ella… De hecho, ahora que la veo bien, tienen el mismo rostro. Solo que el de ella se ve mucho mas feliz que el de aquel amargado que solo sonríe cuando pasa un muy buen rato._ \- Monologaba consigo mismo. Quizás no había pasado mucho tiempo con la muchacha, pero si sabia quien era gracias a que de vez en cuando le veía caminar por lo pasillos de la escuela mientras era rodeada por una buena cantidad de amigos suyos.

-Bueno. Si eso es lo que quieres.- La atención regreso con brusquedad al par que combatían enfrente de él. El sujeto que vestía con traje negro con detalles blancos no dudo en atrapar a la joven Pines por el cuello con un movimiento veloz y casi fugaz; apretó ligeramente el agarre, obligándole a soltar la pistola que llevaba consigo.- ¿Así te parece mejor?- Se burlaba con odio en su voz; como si quisiera llevar a cabo una venganza. Mas, esa acción fue suficiente para el rubio; su sangre comenzó a hervir con dicho acto. Ignorando por completo que una de las chicas presentes; la que tenia el grueso tronco entre sus manos, dejo en k.o a sus oponentes con un solo blandir de dicho objeto: puesto que, se veía en su mirada que estaba por ir a ayudar a la joven. Misma a la que tampoco le puso real atención, puesto que de hacerlo, hubiera apreciado que estaba por dar un golpe que le hubiera roto el brazo a su opresor.

No, fue incapaz de prestar su mirada en algo mas que no fuera aquel sujeto. Tanto, que le importo poco el dejar su equipaje botado aun lado; lo único en que posaba realmente su atención, fue en escalar el árbol mas cercano con la rapidez mas grande posible. Para que, una vez que llego a la rama mas alta, saltar hacia el sujeto que lastimaba a la hermana de su amigo.

-¡SUELTALA DESGRACIADO!- Ordeno mientras caía con fuerza con el talón derecho descendiendo con agresividad a modo de una patada bastante farrera. Richy, al ver que estaba siendo interrumpido, no hizo otra cosa mas que lanzar a su ex novia hacia sus amigas mientras él daba un salto hacia atrás, esquivando tal agresión en su contra. Después de aquello todo permanecía en un sepulcral silencio. Mabel había caído en brazos de Pacifica, quien; al igual que todas, veían con sorpresa al recién llegado. Aquel que sin hacer nada, solo permanecía en cuclillas con la mirada hacia el suelo.- D-Diablos… a-actué sin pensar…- se reprimió con bastante insistencia- bueno… Calma… Puedes corregir este error. Las cosas no están perdidas.- Se incorporaba lentamente, solo para centrar su mirada en los vacíos ojos de quien ahora era, su contrincante.

-¿Se puede saber… quien diablos eres?- Aquel pálido sujeto al parecer se encontraba mas que enojado debido a la interrupción inesperada del muchacho de rubios y cenizos cabellos.

-Vaya… lo formal solo lo tienes en tu forma de vestir. ¿No sabes que no es de buena educación preguntar el nombre de alguien sin presentarse primero?- Quizás y no era buena idea el enfurecerle mas; pero, no lo sabia con certeza. La mayoría de las personas suelen ser mas impulsivas al actuar bajo el enojo.

-¿G-Gabriel? ¿Q-Q-Que haces aquí?- Ya era capaz de verle nítidamente. Apreciando de lleno que, efectivamente, el misterioso muchacho que cayo del cielo se trataba de su compañero de instituto.

-¿Lo conoces, Mabs?- La pregunta se la hacia Tambry, quien colocaba los cuerpos inconscientes de sus amigos aun lado. Sin duda, cuando despertaran, tendrían un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿Conocerlo? Es el amigo de Dipper, quien le enseño a hacer Parkour.- Eso fue suficiente. Aquel joven de ojos rojos como la sangre dio un fuerte paso hacia el frente, haciendo vibrar el suelo como una clara amenaza hacia todos los presentes.

-Oh… ¿Con que así son las cosas, eh?- su rostro reflejaba una inmensa satisfacción por dar con esa peculiar información- Bueno, supongo que el mensaje que le quiero dar al nerd… Se lo enviare a través e tu cuerpo inerte…- Sentencio con una voz cavernosa, borrándole todo rastro de confianza al joven muchacho de ciudad.

Acto seguido, las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido como para que su cerebro las procesara. En un inicio estaba de pie frente a aquel sujeto, y sin previo aviso, estaba mirando directamente al cielo mientras caía de forma estrepitosa hacia el suelo, golpeándose de lleno la espalda. Fue nulo el tiempo que tuvo para procesar todo eso, puesto que: de nueva cuenta, fue alzado con fiereza hacia arriba; solo para caer de la misma forma.

Dicha acción se repitió las suficiente cantidad de veces como para que se sumiera perfectamente en un estado casi aletargado. Sin comprender que era lo que ocurría a su alrededor mientras daba vueltas en un bucle interminable de dolor. Claro, hasta que fue lanzado con fuerza hacia aun lado, siendo atrapado por los brazos de la chica que pretendía proteger. Tosió varias veces en busca de poner a funcionar sus golpeados pulmones, aunque, al hacerlo también se ponía de pie lentamente aun con la fuerza de la muchacha detrás suya que aplicaba en son de que no buscara seguir peleando contra aquel sujeto tan peligroso.

-Gabriel, atrás, ese lunático no es una persona normal. Mejor que no intentes…- Quiso continuar, mas; el joven de ropas sucias estiro los brazos, impidiéndole a ella que saltara al área de combate.

-No creo que Dipper me perdone el dejar que su preciada hermana peleara con un sujeto tan peligroso.- De la nada, aquel sujeto le había hecho algo que no supo muy bien el que era, pero si lo había dejado muy mal parado; y si eso era capaz de hacer con lo que parecía ser un mínimo esfuerzo, no le quería conocer cuando se ponía serio para las peleas.-Es mas, ni yo mismo me lo perdonaría.- Estaba comenzando a desvariar, ni siquiera sabia muy bien cuales habían sido las palabras que salieron de su boca, pero eso no importaba realmente, lo que realmente era de importancia, era frenar a aquel tipo.

-¿E-Eh?- Lo proliferado por el joven le cayo de sorpresa; descolocándola ligeramente mientras un ligero sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Su mente comenzó a divagar ligeramente; le veía atentamente desde atrás, apreciando como su rostro seguía con la misma mueca de confianza a pesar de que le acababan de dar una paliza, un mechón de pelo caía coqueto por su perfil y sus ojos se encontraban brillando con un resplandor determinado y fiero; como si fuera el ultimo que pudiera dar.

-N-Nada… Ve, huye con tus amigas. Yo te ganare todo el tiempo que me sea posible.- Como le era posible intentaba representar el mayor peligro posible, pero, ante aquel ser que posaba inmutable enfrente de su persona se le hacia realmente difícil.

-No seas dramático. Apártate, ese sujeto en serio te puede hacer mucho daño…- Se incorporó de manera rápida y audaz, buscando únicamente que el joven rubio se quitara de su camino con el simple hecho de sentir sus manos aprisionando sus hombros. Empezó a aplicar un poco de fuerza, pero, sin que se le permitiera hacer algo mas; aquel ser que tenían por oponente, concentro su atención en algo mas.

-Vaya, finalmente te nos unes… Mason…- Ambos dejaron de aplicar fuerza en sus músculos, al instante se relajaron mientras volteaban la mirada con dirección a donde la mantenía posada el pelirrojo. Encontrando de esa manera, a un Dipper Pines con el traje de lobo adolescente que ella creo, y con las manos cubiertas en fuego blanco.

-Dipper, amigo, tus manos… están envueltas en fuego.- No lo podía creer. Justo saliendo de entre los arboles, yacía de pie su castaño compañero de clases y entrenamiento. Portando únicamente unos pantalones de pelo, con zapatillas negras y una diadema que tenia colocadas un par de orejas de can. Claro que, lo que mas le llamaba la atención del muchacho, era tan peculiar reacción que señalo con solo verlo.

-¿Gabriel?- se miraron por un segundo, uno eterno; y supieron a la perfección que ninguno sabia que era lo que estaba pasando: pero, también sabían perfectamente que había prioridades- No se que haces aquí… Pero protege a Mabel mientras me encargo de ese idiota… Luego te explicare todo.- Solo asintieron con la mirada, no había razón para responder a lo que le pedía; entendía como se sentía y por el momento eso le bastaba. Ya después se ensañaría con que le explicara en que momento atravesó el espejo de Alicia y termino en esa tierra de locos.

Le vio alzar la guardia, se veía centrado y decidido a enserio pelear a puño limpio contra aquel fenómeno; sin embargo, otra cosa capto su concentración con ferviente superioridad; un fuerte ruido encima de ellos comenzó a suscitar. El aire a su alrededor comenzó a actuar de manera extraña: alzo la cabeza en busca de aquello que provocaba tal anomalía, y fue capaz de llevar su asombro a un nivel que jamás pensó que alcanzaría. Puesto que, justo a quince metros del suelo, se encontraba suspendido un auto que era manejado por tres ancianos que portaban armas de estilo futurista. Si, no cabía duda alguna para él, estaba a una sorpresa mas de quedar completamente en shock.

-¿Y como piensas hacerlo, pedazo de percebe feo? Quizás no soy un perro, pero claramente ya no percibo en ti cierto olor…- de nueva cuenta bajo la vista, apreciando como de entre las sombras salía aquel ser, y jurando que realizaba una pequeña mueca de fastidio por sentir en su rostro el tenue rayo de sol que le golpeaba de manera inevitable, observó fijamente y capto de lleno las palabras que estaba por decir- Y no me quieras mentir, se honesto… ¿Ya no tienes encima de ti la maldición del hombre lobo, cierto?- Era oficial. Estaba completamente en shock. Claro, aquel sujeto daba pintas de ser un completo extraño y hasta quizás loco de atar, pero se veía realmente convencido de lo que exponía con completa confianza.

-No la necesito… Puedo acabar contigo sin ella…- De repente, sintió como sus ojos estuvieron a punto de salir de sus orbitas. ¿Qué acababa de declarar tan de la nada? O mejor dicho ¿le acababa de dar la razón con lo que estaba declarando? Volteo la mirada a todos los presentes, queriendo apreciar si lo que se estaba concretando enfrente de ellos era verídico. Mas, solo se encontró con rostros parecidos a los de él, unos gobernados perpetuamente por un poema bastante claro; sorpresa.

-Claro. Por eso, en nuestra pelea que fue realizada dentro de mi casa no hiciste uso de tu transformación… ¿cierto?- Cínico y sarcástico, prolifero aquello con ganas de doblegar al muchacho, quien no sabia como sentirse; si feliz o preocupado de tener lo que probablemente era: un nuevo aliado y un viejo enemigo. A pesar de que eso significase la gota que derramó el baso que representaba su paciencia; Dipper chasqueo la lengua en seña de no querer aguantar mas las palabras de aquel no-muerto. Sin embargo, las cosas no habían acabado ahí, Richy aun tenia mucho que comentar.- Oh, vamos. ¿No me vendrás a decir que te enojaste con eso?- Estaba empezando a leer sus expresiones, debía de tener cuidado.

-La única razón por la que me empiezo a enfadar, es por que no paras de parlotear como perico.- Con el máximo grado de veneno en la voz, intento orillarle a que bajase la guardia; pero las cosas no estaban sucediendo como quería. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se mostraba mucho mas controlado que otrora.

-Pues por que me gusta divertirme. Vamos, tomémonos un momento para platicar. ¿Cuál crees que debería de ser nuestro tema de conversación?- Su confianza estaba casi en las nubes, sin mencionar de que ocultaba algo con seguridad; pero no podía ver a través de su amplia sonrisa con bastante facilidad. Se le hacia complicado. Claro que, una cosa era él y otra muy distinta, eran el trio de ancianos que volaban por encima de su cabeza y que descendían lentamente mientras mantenían sus cañones enfilados con dirección al pelirrojo.- Ah-ha… Yo no haría nada de ser ustedes…- Basto con el tronar de sus dedos para que toda arma enfilada en su dirección, cesara de inmediato de sus intenciones. Los tres chicos que permanecían controlados mentalmente por aquel pelirrojo se habían puesto de pie y servían como guardia personal del vampiro, actuando como escudos ante la menor provocación.

-¡¿Pero que demonios?!- Wendy no pudo suprimir aquello. Ni era para menos, hacia solo unos instantes sus tres amigos permanecían sentados inconscientes, y ahora, les veía servir a su oponente.

-¡Déjalos ir, Richy! ¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto!-

-Ahí te equivocas mi querido amigo…- le cayo con una voz gruesa y amenazadora, orillándole a tragar en seco por la forma en que le había hablado- Desde que hiciste acto de presencia en este lugar y comenzaron, tu y tu hermana, a jugar a los héroes; todos tienen que ver con todo.- Una extraña sensación comenzó a carcomerlo por dentro, como si finalmente, alguien se dignara a decirle a la cara lo que tanto ansiaba escuchar.-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Al final, solo ustedes han estado orillando a este pueblo a verse hundido en la situación que esta por azotarles.- continuaba, y dudaba seriamente en que se detuviera- Y mas que nada. Tu. Eres el único responsable de lo que esta ocurriendo.- Le señalo con el dedo índice: nadie decía nada, simplemente se quedaban callados buscando alguna manera correcta de reaccionar.- Te tuviste que hacer el héroe con todo y todos. Pero, solo actuabas de manera cretina, obligándoles a ver todo desde una perspectiva única.- Un balde de agua helada, si, era una buena forma de describir el escalofrió que le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- No quería admitirlo, pero se sentía acorralado. Era como si aquella voz que le hablaba por las noches dictándole cada uno de sus errores, de repente, cobrase cuerpo físico y lo hiciese de día delante de testigos a los cuales: por algún motivo, sentía que les defraudaba.

-¿Qué no lo es?- parecía burlarse de su reacción- Te crees un protector del bien, de la ley, del orden. Un ser por encima de muchos mas. Crees que se te puede perdonar el quebrar ciertos estándares dentro de lo que tu mismo consideras correcto en pos de un "bien mayor" solo por que defiendes lo que crees correcto… Pero, déjame preguntarte algo… ¿No actuaba de la misma manera Blind Ivan?- su sangre se helo- ¿No se comportaba igual Bratsman? ¿O que tal los agentes Powers y Trigger? ¿No todos ellos hacían algo bueno aunque quebraran las normas? ¿No estas siendo hipócrita al criticarlos cuando tu mismo actúas igual?- Su mente comenzaba a nublarse; se sentía absorto en la oscuridad, como si esta le brindara una salida bastante llamativa.- Digo... ¿Recuerdas la vez que entraste en mi casa y usando la maldición del hombre lobo peleaste contra mi y de paso destruiste mi hogar? Digo, si, quizás era una iglesia abandonada a las afueras de Piedmont, pero por favor… No dudaste en atacarme bajo el deseo ferviente de matarme...- Por algún motivo que desconocía, cada palabra taladraba en su mente buscando liberar algo de lo que no estaba seguro de que fuese una buena idea dejarle libre.

-Cállate…- Susurro con pocas fuerzas.

-Tienes ajustada la definición de héroe debido a los infantiles cuentos que lees, pequeño niño llorón.- Sus nervios comenzaban a crisparse, la rabia le apoderaba y sus músculos se tensaban.

-Cállate.- Ahora se lo ordenaba con un poco mas de agresividad, queriendo obligarle a que desistiera de seguir proliferando esas acusaciones en su contra.

-Tienes que admitirlo, llegando al punto en el que estas, mas de uno te vera como un Gary Stu. Un sujeto que sin importar el que este realizando, siempre le saldrán las cosas bien. La escuela, tu entrenamiento, tus relaciones personales; una fantasía adecuada y perfecta; sin mencionar que solo es únicamente vista de esa manera por las personas de mentalidad floja. Ya que, y no me reprimiré con esto, para mi… pareces alguien mas débil, sucio… Imperfecto. De una moralidad gris. Una persona que busca hacer todo tan bien como le sea posible solo por el temor de no ser suficiente, solamente por que eres un cobarde: puedes ser capaz de intentar llevarte a un total quebrado. Quedándote estático ante el hecho de caer de bruces ante la realidad fría que representé el que no eres siquiera capaz de realizar lo que en realidad buscas. Manteniéndote estancado en la cruda realidad que conlleva, ser un completo inútil sin ningún ápice de talento.- Todos los presentes observaban con la boca abierta lo que había sido ese largo discurso por parte del sujeto con traje negro. Sin embargo, no se concentraron en este por mucho mas tiempo del requerido, dado que, el joven castaño que permanecía a unos cuantos metros de distancia; se mantenía con la cabeza agachada, los puños cerrados con fuerza y con el cuerpo tiritándole. Nadie sabia a ciencia cierta que era lo que le ocurría, o al menos, así era hasta que alzo la mirada en contra de su oponente.

-T-Te dije… ¡QUE TE CALLARAS!- Grito colérico. Mostrando como la iris del ojo izquierdo se encontraba pintada de un color carmín bastante parecido al del inmortal ser enfrente suyo. Acto seguido, su mano derecha cambio repentinamente con respecto al color de las flamas que le envolvían; pasando de ser unas blancas, a azules celeste.

-¡Eso es! ¡Ríndete ante la oscuridad!- Le respondía mientras se lanzaba frenéticamente en dirección del muchacho, quien respondió de la misma manera. Ambos alzaron sus extremidades mas amenazadoras, chocándolas en medio del aire con la brutalidad suficiente para colocar en los rostros de todos una expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto.

Los puños diestros de ambos encajaron por las aberturas de sus nudillos, aplicaban tanta fuerza, que les fue imposible permanecer en medio del aire por mas de una decima de segundo. Sus pies se clavaban a la tierra en busca de un mayor apoyo que les sirviera lo suficiente como para hacer retroceder al otro. Dipper mostraba una expresión desesperada y envuelta en emociones negativas, mientras que Richy solo adornaba su semblante con una monumental expresión de victoria. Seña que, le fastidio que de repente desaparecía; dado que algo cambio en el ambiente, los roles se intercambiaban. Ahora era el joven Pines quien mostraba una sonrisa amplia y confiada mientras que él solo ponía una expresión totalmente confundida por ese hecho.

Acto seguido, toda la fuerza que se encontraba usando para molestar al muchacho, se desvió del choque que habían tenido sus puños; dejando que pasara el suyo sin mucho miramiento aun lado del costado del joven. Mismo adolescente que sin dudarlo corrió por la abertura formada al instante de dejar caer su guardia; la contramedida le había tomado por sorpresa, y además se encontraba realmente sumergido en concentrarse de que aquel fuego azul no atravesara su piel para quemarle por dentro, que no pudo activar su velocidad sobre-humana si no hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El chico cazador de misterios había corrido rápidamente hasta donde permanecían como estatuas el trio hipnotizado, y basto con que les rozara los rostros con su fuego blanco para que a sus ojos se les fuera regresada la expresión de conciencia. Al terminar, se giro para verle con un semblante triunfal, mientras que él solo desfiguraba su rostro a uno completamente serio a la par que sentía como todas las armas presentes comenzaban a apuntarle con esmero.

-Arg, viejo… ¿Qué paso?- Preguntó Lee con una mirada mareada y con bastante confusión.

-¿Por qué mi boca me sabe a "eterno sufrimiento"?- Mas de uno volteo a ver a Nate con extrañeza por declarar eso con tanta naturalidad.

-¿C-Chicos, d-donde estamos?- Thompson no paraba de ver a todos lados con nerviosismo; calmándose únicamente cuando diviso a poca distancia a sus conocidos.

-Muy bien jugado… torpe.- Alzaba las manos lentamente a la par que le veía con la misma seriedad de hacia unos momentos, esperaba un poco mas de batalla y el que las cosas hubieran terminado antes de siquiera haber empezado, le fastidiaba un poco. El ser de la noche sabia que existía la posibilidad de que el muchacho no cayera en su provocación; pero no espero en ningún momento que usara un señuelo tan convincente y planeado en tan poco tiempo.

-Ya lo creo… Y… ¿Richy? Grábate esto…- le miraba retador, logrando que su sangre hirviera levemente ante la mirada desafiante- Yo ya definí que clase de héroe soy. No soy perfecto, no tengo muchos dotes mas que el intelectual… Pero, se que el esfuerzo siempre le ganara al talento. Y también se, que un héroe es aquel que, aun viendo su camino colmado de dificultades, siempre se esforzara por levantarse sin importar la cantidad de veces que caigan con fuerza al suelo: buscando ayudar a quienes lo necesitan de tal manera que le ayuden a superarse a si mismo y sin generar ningún mal a algún tercero. Es un camino largo, lo se, pero lo recorrería gustoso aun si eso supone sacrificarse para un bien mayor; por que eso es lo que supone, ser humano. Y para mi, admitir eso, me permite ver la clase de héroe que quiero ser.- Palabras inspiradoras para mas de uno; mas, a quien iban dirigidas, no le causaron mayor efecto que un empalagamiento por lo melosas que resultaban ser. Generando de igual manera un sentimiento hastiado y nauseabundo por tal vociferación.

-Si, si, si… lo que digas, torpe.- Dio un paso hacia atrás, ocultándose debajo de una espesa sombra.- Como sea, hay cosas que tengo que hacer… Y al ver que lo que tenia planeado no dio resultado, bueno, recurriré a otro método. Te mandan saludos Powers, Trigger, Bratsman e Ivan… Ah, y por poco se me olvidaba, también te manda un tierno beso, tu admiradora secreta.- Esas palabras finales descolocaron a mas de uno, mas a Ford y a Stan; ya que no dejaban de apuntar sus armas en contra de aquel desconocido: aunque su sorpresa fue por apreciar como de la nada, este desapareció como si de niebla se tratase.

El lugar ahora se veía inundado por un eterno silencio. Nadie sabia que era lo que había sucedido, y menos aun con el hecho de que por un segundo daban por sentado que la pelea entre castaño y pelirrojo iba a suscitar en ese mismo lugar. Destrozando de por medio todo lo que tuvieran a su paso si eso significase acabar con la existencia del otro, aun si eso significase destruir todo aquello que les rodeaba; aunque, ahora que muchos se lo planteaban seriamente, daban gracias a los cielos por que dicho acontecimiento no se llevara a cabo.

-Ahhh… ¿C-Chicos? ¿Por qué siento como si me hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con un tronco?- De nueva cuenta, Lee no se contuvo a la hora de querer tener una respuesta. Le faltaban muchas de hecho, pero en ese preciso instante, se cuestionaba primeramente la razón del por que su cabeza punzaba con fuerza.

-A-Ahhhh…- Grenda no dijo nada, solo dejo caer el tronco de árbol con lentitud mientras mirada a otro lado. En cambio, el trio de veteranos bajaban lo mas lento posible. Solo para correr hacia los chicos que habían dado pasos hacia atrás para no generar inconveniente alguno con el aterrizaje del auto.

-¿¡Alguien quiere explicarme que demonios pasa aquí!?- Stanley se mostraba realmente colérico. De la nada, había aparecido alguien que aparentemente tenia conexión con los criminales que perseguían y, de la misma forma en que llego, se fue sin dejar rastro alguno.

-¿Por qué no nos lo explica Dipper? Parece que sabe muchas cosas…- Mabel le dedicaba una mirada colérica a su gemelo aunque se encontrase con cierto rubio entre sus brazos y ayudándole a que se sentara lentamente en el suave pasto. Por otro lado, el menor de la familia Pines solo observaba con letargia el fuego de sus palmas, uno blanco y otro azul; ambos consumiéndose lentamente hasta no dejar rastro alguno de lo que eran. Provocándole la ferviente necesidad de dejar salir un largo suspiro cansado.

-Amigo…- le llamo de repente una voz que se le hacia realmente conocida, y volteo solo para ver la sorprendida expresión de Gabriel- ¿E-En serio acaba de pasar… lo que creo que acaba de pasar…?- Temeroso de la respuesta, le fue imposible no tiritar en su lugar. Le comprendía, la primera vez que escapo de las garras de un fatídico destino no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que temblar de emoción y miedo.

-Vaya… Ahora tengo mucho que explicar… ¿No?- Se mostraba realmente despreocupado; casi hasta el punto en que podía hacer enojar a sus familiares por tal comportamiento, pese a que no era realizado con mala intención.- Bueno, se los diré, pero primero debemos de ir a la mansión a atenderlos.- No solamente veía a Gabriel, si no que también le preocupaba la sanidad mental de sus otros tres compinches de travesuras.- Llamen también al resto, creo que entre todos querrán saber sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.- Expresó al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a caminar con dirección al pueblo, concibiendo así que sus mayores le llamaran la atención.

-¿Y se puede saber a donde vas, jovencito?- Ford ya no sabia que tono de voz usar con él. Se había controlado bastante bien aunque le costase admitirlo, y por algún motivo, algo dentro de si le decía que, de una u otra forma se las arreglo para sacar de un potencial peligro a todos los que tenían contacto directo con aquel joven tan extravagante.

-Bueno, principalmente, a dos cosas… Una…- de detrás de un árbol saco unas cuantas maletas que parecían pertenecerle al nuevo habitante de verano del valle.- Y dos…- Les paso el equipaje de su amigo a su mentor, solo para continuar con la caminata al pueblo.- La ultima vez que revise, ya no habían algunas cosas en el botiquín. Voy a comprarlas, seguramente las necesitaremos...- Sentencio a la par que empezaba a andar entre las amplias sombras de los arboles, indicando que ni siquiera pediría permiso para retirarse.

-Yo lo vigilo.- Pacifica se adelanto a lo que sea que se pudiera decir, prestándose para la labor que significaba mantener bajo constante observación al castaño. Cuidando en todo momento que no realizara ningún acto del cual se arrepintiese después; aunque, también podía justificar que era el deber de una novia el no dejarle solo en sus momentos de debilidad. Sonrió con torpeza e inocencia mientras le veía caminar delante suya. Los pocos rayos de sol, rojos de tonalidad bermellón, cumplían con la misión de acentuar algunos aspectos físicos del castaño, pero, así como le permitía ver con claridad el poco resalte que tenían sus músculos, también fue capaz de apreciar de manera fría: aquel tatuaje en su espalda.- ¿Dipper, todo bien?- No supo ni de donde le salieron las ganas de preguntar aquello, sorprendiéndose de lleno por el hecho de que tres simples palabras en forma de una pregunta le hicieran frenar de forma brusca.

-¿La verdad…?- hizo una larga pausa, solo para pasar por su cabeza una única frase "de igual manera se los tendré que decir después, ella lo puede saber antes; digo, es mi novia"- No.- A pesar de que fuera una negativa a si su situación estaba en orden, el motivo que le impulsaba a explicarse a la chica era tan peculiar que le provocaba una cálida sensación en su pecho. Sacándole una sonrisa de forma embobada.

-¿Tiene que ver con aquel sujeto?- No se necesitaba ser adivino para concretar con ese detalle. Pero, solamente lo señalo bajo la intención de incitar al chico Pines para que hablara.

-Tiene que ver todo con ese sujeto.- meditativo, casi aletargado, no dejaba de mirar con una ligera sonrisa posada sobre el horizonte; aceptando de buena manera, lo que era una verdad innegable.- Ya que… tiene razón. Soy alguien de moral gris.- Se volteo en su dirección, sonriéndole de la misma manera a ella; embriagándola con una triste sensación de amargura.

-¿A que te refieres?- Extrañándole y siendo descolocada por tal declaración, no pudiendo evitar el conmocionarse por esa forma de actuar.

-A las cosas que dijo antes… él… tiene razón.- como si fuera cualquier cosa, daba por sentando un hecho- Mi moral es ambigua. Hago lo que me plazca solo por que creo que es correcto y bajo ese único precepto lo defiendo como si fuera la única opción. Lo puedes ver bien aquí en Gravity Falls, ya que eso es lo que hice. También fue igual con el caso de Mabel y Richy… actué solo por que estaba cegado por un odio en su contra. Y nada me impidió el ir a su casa y hacer uso de la maldición del hombre lobo.- Ahora reflejaba de mejor manera lo que sentía; una gran aflicción que salía a flote por el simple hecho de estar recapitulando sus actos.

-Hablando de ese ultimo… ¿Me quieres decir a que se refiere?- Enojo. Poco a poco esa emoción empezaba a ganar fuerza en su interior, ¿la razón? No estaba clara, pero eso era algo mas que le motivaba a desenmarañar lo oculto de todo eso.

-Bueno… No puedo contar lo que le paso a Mabel… eso ella te lo tiene que decir… Pero, si te puedo decir que… Cuando la vi llorar, y supe que sus lagrimas se las había causado él, no dude en hacer dos cosas… Una; consolarla hasta que se quedara dormida…-

-¿Y la segunda?-

-La segunda… fue ir a su "hogar" y empezar lo que fue… Digamos por así decirlo… Un fuerte arrebato.- El ambiente comenzaba a volverse incomodo, entre ambos empezaba a nacer una tensión palpable. Hecho que, tras un rato de incomodarles de manera moderada, al menos una se propuso romperlo siendo motivada para hacerlo; el simple detalle de que el chico enfrente suya palpo delicadamente una cicatriz en su costado, de cuyo origen había preguntado antes, mas, el castaño siempre evitaba contestar o divagaba al momento de querer "hacerlo".

-¿Cómo fue que…?-

-¿Me volví un hombre lobo?- cuestiono divertido, obligando a la rubia a solo asentir levemente con un movimiento de cabeza- Tranquila, ya no lo soy. La maldición se rompió al momento de purificar mi sangre. Pero, sucedió cuando un lobo me mordió en luna llena.- Se encogió de hombros a modo de indiferencia, como si el hecho de que se hubiera contagiado de una maldición tan mencionada como lo era aquella transformación a licántropo.

-A-Ah… Y-Ya veo…- Estaba descolocada, y él no se lo podía refutar; entendía hasta cierto punto el hecho de que se mantuviera con la mente hecha nudos.

-Lamento haberlo ocultado… Pero no quería que nadie supiera de ello… aunque… ahora da igual. Según lo que dijo Richy, esta aliado con los ex agentes y con el otro par de lunáticos… Además, de con lo que bien puede ser una chica.- Recordando las ultimas palabras de su enemigo, le fue imposible ahorrarse esa ultima señalización.

-Bueno, tenias tus razones… Solo… me siento confundida… ¿Qué fueron entonces tus palabras de ahí atrás? ¿No las sentías verdaderas?-

-Una parte de mi… quiere convencerse de que si…-

-En ese caso confía en esa parte de ti. Al parecer tiene mayor sentido común que el resto.- Le encaro con un poco de molestia en su rostro. Se aproximo lentamente en su dirección, colocándose a pocos centímetros de su rostro y dándole la oportunidad a su chico para apreciar cierto fuego que ardía en sus ojos.- Mira, Dipper. Has hecho muchas cosas; quizás algunas fueron impulsadas por las cosas equivocadas, pero eso no es lo que importa… Lo que te debe de importar es que quieras superar esos complejos tuyos usando únicamente la fuerza de voluntad y lograr de esa manera el poder empezar a hacer las cosas bien. No puedes simplemente decir que te peleaste con un idiota para defender a tu hermana y que fue una mala decisión: por que no lo fue. Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo. Y quitándole la parte en que te conviertes en una bestia para acabar con otra; de hecho, suena a algo bastante normal de un adolescente temperamental.- Un punto a favor de sus comentarios. Ella tenia razón en algo, aun era un adolescente, podía equivocarse mas de una vez y estaría bien; por que seguía estando dentro de los estándares permitidos.- No tienes aun dieciséis, seguimos siendo menores que no tienen completa conciencia de lo que sucede. Y aun así, te estas esforzando por tenerla, solo por que hay una panda de locos queriendo destruir el pueblo. Y aunque no se si esta bien o esta mal… tu lo único que quieres es detenerlos para que no le causen ningún daño a nadie. Y ante esos deseos, creo que sabes perfectamente en lo que tu, al tenerlos, te conviertes.- Una media sonrisa acompañada de una tierna mirada fueron necesarias para avergonzarle ligeramente y provocar un poco de rubor en su rostro, la contrariedad comenzaba a invadirle; una parte de si mismo se decía que debía de tener cuidado con lo que sea que pudiese pasar desde ese momento en adelante, mientras que otra le recalcaba la suerte de tener a esa chica a su lado.

-Ya perdimos mucho tiempo, tenemos que comprar las cosas para que curen a Gabriel y para que atiendan a los chicos.- Quiso desviar la mirada de la de ella, tratando inútilmente de no demostrar la vergüenza que comenzaba a surgirle. Sin embargo, ella tenia otros planes: unos que no tardo en revelar al posar sus manos de forma rápida alrededor de su cuello. Jalándolo en su dirección.- ¿E-Elis…?- La pregunta quedo ahogada en el olvido. Su atención solo se dirigía con insistencia hacia el beso que de la nada le era dado.

Pacifica no había deparado en decoro al momento de querer compartir una tierna unión que no habían tenido desde hacia un tiempo que no quería catalogar como largo a pesar de que así lo sentía. Sus deseos de querer estar de esa manera con él los veía como algo completamente normal, por lo que ni siquiera se molesto en preguntarse si acaso el chico entre sus brazos no se vería sorprendido. Cosa que, a pesar de haber sido así al inicio, a los pocos segundos correspondió la unión de buen modo.

-Muy bien, ya perdimos mucho tiempo.- Así como comenzó el momento entre ambos, de la nada también lo termino al instante de separarse de su novio a pesar de que este se encontraba con sus brazos envolviéndola cariñosamente.

-¿A-Ah? O-Oh… C-Cierto…- Cayo de regreso al mundo real. No lo pensó demasiado, de hacerlo había insistido por continuar, y solamente se decidió a emprender el camino con dirección al pueblo; mas exactos, a la farmacia mas cercana.

-¿Puedo pasar a mi casa por mi disfraz? Creo que me cambiare en la mansión.- Cuestiono al instante de ponerse a su lado por andar mas a prisa.

-Si, no veo por que no…- Fue lo único que dijo. Quizás un poco de tranquilidad y calma le vendrían bien o al menos, un poco antes de que fuese interrogado al instante de poner un pie dentro de su hogar: ya fuese por su hermana, sus tíos o inclusive por su amigo. Por lo que, dar una ultima vuelta por el pueblo, pudiese no ser tan malo al final; o al menos, no si le proporcionaba minutos extras que disfrutar a lado de su chica.

 _ **20:01 hrs, Mansión McGucket-Pines;**_

-… Y después se prendió el lugar en fuego… Pero para eso ya eran las seis de la mañana; estaba amaneciendo y por lo que veo, lo único que pudo hacer en esos momentos fue huir. Yo solo me quede de pie viendo como el lugar se incendiaba, para después regresar a casa. Si, quizás no planee que él me quitara la cura de mi maldición y me la aplicara, pero no pelee mas de un minuto en su contra siendo un humano normal, cuando exploto la tubería de gas.- Dipper yacía recargado en el respaldo del cómodo sillón de la sala; a su lado, Pacifica permanecía con una postura recta y sin inmutarse por nada mientras sostenía entre sus manos una maleta de color rojo.

-… Entonces…¿Es el ex novio de Mabel…?- Parecía que esa era la única parte de la historia a la que Stan se había enganchado, quizás por el hecho de que; para lograr que Dipper se enfureciera tanto como para recurrir a la violencia desmedida, se debía de necesitar de una razón increíblemente fuerte. Y si bien la castaña no lo contaba por vergüenza, el verla tan callada le demostraba que al igual que el castaño, debía de odiar con el alma a aquel ser de la oscuridad que hozo hacerle daño a su "calabaza".

-Si…-

-¿Y tu lo golpeaste y le quemaste la casa?- Ford volteo confundido en dirección de su hermano, concretando que se sentía tranquilo al saber que el chico había hecho lo que bien él podía hacer también. No hizo nada, solo suspiro por lo bajo a sabiendas que ambos tenían algo en común. La obstinación.

-S-Si… Si lo dices así… se escucha demasiado mal.- Se encogió de hombros, pensando en que su hermana quizás y se encontraba de molesta por su imprudencia a la hora de actuar meses atrás. Pero, cuando quiso inquirir con la mirada ese hecho, volteo a verla con un claro deje de preocupación; mas, solo recibió un gesto de su parte. El de voltear su cabeza y andar con dirección a la salida.

-Es hora de arreglarnos, chicas.- Se limito a decir segundos antes de desaparecer tras el umbral de salida. Provocando que el muchacho se sintiera mal consigo mismo, mas, no por ello evadió algo que tenia que hacer. Volteo la mirada a la persona que se encontraba a metros de distancia de él y que era atendido por su amiga de origen asiático. Chica que por cierto, al igual que su novia y sus amigas, salieron tras de su hermana.

-Gabriel… ¿qué haces en Gravity Falls?- Le pregunto de la nada. Generando que brincara en su lugar por la sorpresa de que alguien le hablara.

-¿A-Ah?- No cayo por completo al inicio. Pero tras un segundo para acaparar un poco de compostura, procedió a responder.- Ah. Bueno, pues tanto hablabas de Gravity Falls, de que era el pueblo donde conociste a tus tíos y a buenos amigos… y pues, me dio curiosidad de ver como era. Así que aproveche el que mis padres se fueran de vacaciones para decirles que yo quería venir a este pueblo a mitad de la nada para pasar el resto de las mías.- Al momento de explicarse, no fue capaz de reprimir el hecho de que volteaba a verse a si mismo, divisando a detalle los vendajes que le fueron puestos para contener los hematomas que pudiesen salir a causa de la "pelea" de hacia rato.- Claro que, no me espere muchas cosas que hasta ahora están sucediendo… No me esperaba que el pueblo festejara un Halloween a mitad del verano. Tampoco espere que vivieras en una mansión. O que existiesen cosas como los vampiros, hombres lobo y demás… Je… Si te soy sincero, aun ahora, creo que estoy en una especie de sueño.- Bromeaba con la intención de calmarse y tener un poco de compostura, mas, su rostro que reflejaba clara consternación les decía a todos que le tomaría mas de un rato digerir las cosas.

-Bueno, supongo que solo queda borrarle la memoria.- El mayor de la familia Pines sentencio de manera decisiva la "solución" al problema del rubio. Pero, fue frenado por la mirada molesta de su sobrino.

-Tío Ford, no podemos borrarle la memoria… Además, es mi amigo… Podemos contar con él. Digo, me enseño Parkour, y no dudo en pelear mano a mano contra un vampiro.- Su alego fue tal, que hizo caer en una cruda realidad al muchacho de sudadera blanca.

-Je… C-Cierto… N-N-No dude en pelear… desarmado… contra un… Vampiro.- Sin que nadie lo viera, se pellizcaba los brazos buscando despertar lo que creía que era un sueño o una pesadilla, mas, nada. Ahí seguía, de pie frente a su amigo y sus dos familiares de mayor edad además de un anciano de barbas prolongadas; sin mencionar claro, a los tres jóvenes que sostenían una bolsa con hielo en sus sienes.- ¿Voy a ver mas cosas como estas en mi estancia en este pueblo, verdad?- Sus ojos pasaban de entre los presentes, y cada uno contestaba de la misma manera. Con un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo con su cabeza. Dejándole en claro, que sus vacaciones serian de todo menos tranquilas.- D-Diablos…- Susurró un segundo antes de que un celular sonara. Era el de su compañero de clases, quien poco o menos tardo en contestar e intercambiar unas pocas palabras, acto seguido, comenzó a caminar con dirección a la salida. Siendo seguidos por el resto.

Gabriel también le siguió, puesto que fue lo único que era capaz de hacer en esa situación. Se situaron en el patio delantero, y con un dispositivo pequeño del tamaño de una caja de color negro; abrió de forma remota las puertas de la entrada. Permitiéndoles la entrada a dos vehículos. Uno tratándose de una van de la cual bajaron tres jóvenes con vestimentas extravagantes y la otra, de una camioneta algo vieja y oxidada que era ocupada únicamente por un joven de apariencias latinas y con traje. No sabia que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero a juzgar por la situación, suponía que se trataba de algo que solo podía definir de una manera: peculiar.

 _ **En la habitación de Mabel;**_

-¿Entonces eso fue lo que paso, Mabs?- Pacifica se encontraba sentada en la cama de su amiga, con esta a su lado. Sus disfraces descansaban en el escritorio. Y no solo los de ellas, si no que también los de las otras muchachas que en ese instante les acompañaban. Y aunque lo que se acababa de contar se tratara de una historia que dos de las presentes ya conocían, no su pudo reprimir el nudo en el estomago que se les formaba a cada una de ellas.

-Si… Richy fue un idiota… Y yo lo fui aun mas al creerle… Y, aunque siempre supuse que Dipper tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que aquella vieja iglesia se quemara hasta la estructura; nunca me sentí con el valor suficiente de preguntarle directamente si acaso hizo algo… Solamente, lo asumí…- Su rostro se consterno, sus par de hermosos ojos que compartía con su hermano, ahora solamente se humedecían e irritaban lentamente; preparándose para romper en llanto.

-Él solamente quiso darle su merecido a Richy.- La rubia apoyaba obviamente a su novio, pero no era la única, todas compartían el mismo precepto. Si, quizás hizo una estupidez, pero fue por ella. Y eso les bastaba para saber que era un buen hermano.

-Lo se… P-Pero… M-Me duele no haberme dado cuenta de nada de lo que le pasaba a Dipper… No fue si no hasta que regresó al pueblo cuando comenzó a confesar todo. Las pesadillas, su conexión con Bill… lo de la maldición del hombre lobo…- se veía contrariada y desanimada, además de que permanecía en el borde del llanto- Tantas cosas que se guardaba únicamente para él con la esperanza de cargar con todo él solo.- Ya no podía mas, las lagrimas eran derramadas lentamente a la par en que ella se acobijaba entre los brazos de la chica Northwest; quien a pesar de verse incomoda por la acción, no por ello le negó ese pequeño acto de cariño.- Y-Yo… no le ayude en ningún momento…- Seguía lamentándose a pesar de sentir la mano de su amiga acariciando su cabeza en busca de consolarla.

-Vamos, Mabs. No tienes por que ponerte así… Digo, nadie lo sabia… Él, solo se lo guardo para si mismo, para nadie mas, busco que la única persona que terminase herida, si es que sucedía acaso, fuese nadie mas que su propia persona.- empezó a comentar la joven de ojos azules, pensando en quien era su pareja en ese instante- Pero, no lo puedes culpar, es lo que considero mejor para todos. Inclusive para si mismo… Pon te en sus zapatos… Si en algún momento tu resultabas herida a causa de algo que él mismo provoco. Dudo mucho que siquiera pase por su cabeza el hecho de perdonarse; a un a sabiendas de que fue un error.- Mabel dejo de llorar por un momento, solo para voltear con dirección a su amiga y preguntarle con la mirada a que se refería exactamente con lo que decía.- A Dipper le llego, muy a nuestro pesar, el momento de tomar una serie de decisiones que aunque no lo queramos, definiría mucho su vida a partir del instante en que solo se planteo su problema con seriedad. No podemos hacer nada. Si, quizás tengamos que forzarle a que confié un poco mas en nosotros, pero solamente recaerá en él la decisión de hacerlo o no. Pero, ¿sabes? Confió en que lo hará, ya que, por lo que ha estado mostrando hasta este momento, él tiene la ética de un héroe.-


	79. Ataques Cardiacos

_**Vale... Antes de empezar con lo bueno, queria divertirme un poco... Jejeje... 7u7 Este capitulo espero que sea de su agrado. Y descuiden, a partir e la siguiente semana comenzaran las cosas fuertes. :D Esto solo es un poco de transicion para lo que se avecina. :D En todo caso, gracias a todos los que continuan leyendo esta serie. Se que ha sido un poco larga, pero les pido paciencia, las cosas se tornaran mucho mejor, tanto, que creo que catalogare esta serie como una droga leve... XD Ja, ok, no... En fin. Ojala sea de su agrado, si fue asi, espero que me lo hagan saber por medio de un Review, si no, pido disculpas y espero que me señalen que salio mal por el mismo medio. Gracias por continuar conmigo una semana mas! Ahora, empecemos!  
**_

 _ **La serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria tiene como unico fin el de entretener. No tiene ningun animo de lucro y esta hecho por un fan y para fans bajo el proposito de enriquecer el fandom de la serie.**_

 _ **Lector; Que bien que te gustara tanto el capitulo. Ojala siga siendo de esa forma. Espero que este sea de tu agrado! Gracias por leer y comentar! :D**_

 _ **SonrisaDulce207: Jejeje... Gracias por las sujerencias, tome una que otra, espero que te guste como las usé... :D Ahora, sobre lo de esencia de Vainilla, pues, es que tuve una critica de parte de una persona que conozco, diciendo que a la serie le faltaba esencia. Por lo que, puse eso para burlarme de ella... XD Je... Que bien que te gustara tanto la parte de los ataques vervales. La verdad, batalle mucho con eso para concretar algo significativo. :D En cuanto a la "admiradora" bueno, eso es tema para pronto... Asi que la dejare en incognita... 7u7 Y vaya, tienes casi mi edad.. De hecho, este año cumplo 21... :v Y con respecto a la bebida. Jeje... Descuida, mi gusto por ella es efimero... :D**_

 ** _ElianVillanueva; Bueno, la verdad si, pero ellos dos han demostrado tener un no se que, que los mantiene unidos a pesar de todo. Aunque, creo que hablo por muchos que, aunque no demuestre mucho afecto a mis hermanos, sigo queriendo protegerlos si es que algo les pasa... :v En fin, ahora, la discusion sobre ser un "heroe" uff... Esa parte me costo mucho trabajo, de hecho... XD Que bien que te haya gustado... :D Gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos! RsPd: Ellos dos estaban en camino. Digo, estaban en sus casas cuando todo ocurrio... :v y de hecho, estaba con ellos, Marius... XD_**

 ** _Herman441; Es una pena leer eso. Ojala puedas regresar a leer esta serie y disfrutar de ella tanto como yo lo hago escribiendola. :D Que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero que el gusto que le tienes a la serie sea tanto que puedas ser capaz de volver... :D Nos vemos!_**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 7: Ataques Cardiacos**_

Su mirada desconfiada comenzaba a poner nerviosos a los demás adolescentes que esperaban pacientes en la sala de tan peculiar lugar donde se encontraban. La aparente mansión de la familia Pines era enorme desde su punto de vista, y en mas de una esquina había dejado salir un ligero gimoteo de asombro bien justificado. Mas, ese no era el tema a tratar en ese preciso instante, no al menos para él. No tenia mucho tiempo de haber llegado al pueblo y ya había sido atendido medicamente y sermoneado por su falta de consideración al peligro; curiosamente, él no sentía que hubiera hecho algo realmente alarmante.

-¿Quieres relajarte? Me estas poniendo nervioso.- Esa frase bien la podía usar en su contra. ¿Cómo podría sentirse a gusto en esa situación? Estaba en una sala de estar mientras era acompañado por su amigo del instituto que se encontraba vistiendo un atuendo extraño de chico-lobo-perro… No lo tenia muy en claro, solo sabia que era extraño. Y además de eso, yacían a pocos metros de su persona, otras tres entidades que causaban un poco de escepticismo al momento de decirle que se encontraba fuera de peligro.

-Déjalo en paz, Robbie. Todos actuamos así la primera vez que tuvimos contacto verdadero con el mundo.- Cierto albino de baja estatura le reto con la mirada al adulto joven de pelo negro con el que se peleaba visualmente; ambos eran peculiares en su mas sencilla forma: mas que nada por que a primeras impresiones, ninguno de los presentes parecían tener algo en común. Pero aun así, daba la sensación de que todos eran amigos, de alguna manera u otra, claro.

-Bueno, no fue mi caso; cuando entre en contacto con ese mundo no me sorprendí demasiado ni actué con paranoia. Pero, supongo que es algo normal para quienes viven lo que vivió y sin que lo hubiera investigado antes por su propia cuenta.- Ahora hablaba el tercero de los muchachos recién llegados, cierto pelirrojo de mirada cálida y buena presencia a la par que porte. El solo hecho de que tuviese esa personalidad le incitaba a formular mil y un preguntas. Pero se las tenia que guardar.

No importando cuanto deseara saber sobre aquel sujeto de traje negro, ni tampoco cuantas fueran sus ansias de indagar un poco mas al respecto del pasado del chico Pines con tal enemigo; y claro, ahora que tocaba ese detalle, de nueva cuenta se le asomaba la intriga de inquirir al respecto de cierta "maldición". Aunque, nada le daba mas ansiedad que averiguar el contenido de las maletas que tenían a su lado los tres muchachos que arribaron en la destartalada van que aun permanecía afuera del recinto. Su atención podría concentrarse también en los otros tres jóvenes semi-adultos que no se movían de sus lugares detrás suyo, pero de igual manera, estos mismos parecían no demostrar tanto interés en algo que no fuese el reducir el punzante dolor que azotaba sus cráneos con esmero, orillándoles a no despegar de su piel la bolsa de hielos que pidieron.

-¿Por qué no haz empezado a preguntar todo lo que quieres saber, Gabriel?- De la nada, su amigo cuestionó la actitud que tomó. Importándole poco que se encontrase sumido en la ansiedad de querer hacer eso aunque no lo pareciera ciertamente, ocultándolo bajo el único precepto de no parecer un imbécil.

-¿En serio puedo?- Desconfiado por que se tratase de una artimaña en su contra, entre cerro los ojos a la par que fruncía el seño ligeramente. Provocando en el joven de perfectas calificaciones una expresión neutra y fastidiada.

-Te dije que podías hacerlo.- Simple y con serenidad, sentencio aquello al mismo tiempo en que se recargaba completamente en el sillón en el que permanecía descansando, cosa que le hizo recordar una de sus inquietudes.

-¿En serio prendiste tus manos en fuego?- Fue lo primero que le impacto al verle.

-Si. Existe un conjuro que puede provocar esa reacción en tu cuerpo. Y puedes hacer muchas cosas con el, desde purificar energías oscuras; hasta sanar heridas.- Se explicaba con bastante buen humor.

-¿Ya habías peleado con ese loco antes? Espera, no, mejor dicho… ¿Es cierto lo de la maldición del Hombre Lobo?- Esa, era la pregunta que mas de uno esperaba respuesta. A los tres recién llegados les fue explicada la situación de la manera mas simple posible, y a los tres que ya estaban en el grupo, solo se enteraron de lo que el chico explico antes; no tenían las cosas bajo un contexto extenso. Pero ahora las cosas cambiaban, y lo entendió Dipper con solo sentir la atención encima suya.

-Si. Es verdad… Poco después de una de las "fiestas de estrellas" que hicieron los del club de astronomía. ¿Recuerdas lo que paso esa noche?- Intento hacer que la memoria de su compañero de clases se refrescará lo máximo posible al respecto de esa noche tan peculiar en la que fueron a estudiar los astros con su club escolar.

-Me quede dormido en el sofá de Steve. Y me dijeron que te fuiste solo por que tenias algo que hacer…- Ponía a trabajar su memoria lo mejor posible, llegando incluso a rememorar el como el sueño había sido mas fuerte que su voluntad y le obligo a descansar en el lugar mas cómodo cerca de donde estaban todos observando el firmamento.

-¿Y después…?- Insistía en que fuera mas lejos dentro de sus memorias.

-Después… Te llame para ver como estabas… pero me contestaste con la voz agitada y diciendo que… Que tenias que atender un asunto…- Lentamente comenzaba a entrar en razón del por que de las cosas.

-Si. Ese asunto era una mordida en mi brazo. Una que me hizo un lobo del que no tengo ni la mas remota idea del que hacia cerca de Piedmont, pero, al morderme en noche de luna llena; comenzó la maldición. Busque la cura, pero en el camino también aprendí mas de una, por lo que me resultaba difícil ponerlas en practica para corroborar que habían dado resultado. Y no fue si no hasta unas noches antes de pelear con Richy, que encontré la respuesta: un purificador de sangre. Que no use yo realmente, si no, el desgraciado ese… La usó en mi contra bajo el deseo de que nuestra pelea no se alargara mas de lo que ya estaba durando, su casa estaba hecha añicos y poco faltaba para que una tubería de gas explotara; iniciando así el incendio a la vieja iglesia abandonada que había a las afueras del lugar.- Mas de una quijada se desencajó, sorprendiéndose de la explicación del "como, cuando, porque y donde" que existían tras la incógnita de aquel tortuoso pasado. Mas sin en cambio, a Marius aun le quedaba una pregunta que le tenia demasiado intrigado; mas al saber la forma correcta de ser del muchacho. Y tal vez, esa bien podría ser su ultima pregunta para ese momento, las demás se las realizaría en un momento a solas con su amigo.

-B-Bueno… S-Solo una cosa mas…- Salió de su trance, solo para admirar la sonrisa amplia del chico.

-¿Solo tienes tres preguntas?- Burlándose bajo la esperanza de alivianar el ambiente, buscó que se rieran por la broma; mas, no fue el caso, los presentes mantenía su semblante serio. -Je, bueno, es tu decisión. ¿De que va la ultima?- Limitándose a cortar la cosa de tajo, encogió sus hombros a modo de resignación, dejando en la conciencia de su amigo el hecho de no haber sacado provecho de la situación.

-¿Qué significa el tatuaje que tienes en tu espalda? ¿Y por que te lo hiciste? No pensé que tuvieras esos gustos…- Solo esas palabras bastaron para que, de repente, el ambiente se tornara en otro completamente distinto. Iniciando por las miradas sorprendidas de los demás adolescentes y culminando en la ensombrecida semblante del castaño que a pocos metros de él, inclinaba su cabeza hacia abajo, llenando con una mirada de odio a un punto inexistente en el espacio.

-Tiene como significado ser el reflejo de mis errores y descuidos. Me muestra lo que he hecho mal y las cosas necesarias que debo de hacer para enmendarme.- La seca voz con que fueron pronunciadas esas desalentadoras palabras le bajaron el humor a mas de uno; claro que no fue el caso con el rubio, ya que este solamente le veía con al misma extrañeza que cuando llego, al muchacho de pesada presencia. Los segundos comenzaron a andar con bastante malestar, y no cambiaron si no hasta que uno de los jóvenes que tenía en la cabeza un analgésico físico; prolifero un hecho que debía de ser tomado en cuenta.

-A-Ah… ¿R-Robbie? ¿Me prestas tu camioneta? Quiero ir a mi casa por mi disfraz… La fiesta no tardara en dar inicio.- Lee cerro de lleno la tensión en el ambiente, logrando que toda atención se dirigiera a un solo hecho. Una fiesta.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta?- Marius parecía curioso, o quizás solo deseaba que el tema a conversar fuese otro un poco mas alegre.

-Oh, una compañera de la escuela. Janeth, la chica que envidia a Tambers, quiere superar la fiesta que hizo el año pasado. Así que invito a todos los jóvenes del pueblo a una fiesta de disfraces.- Explico de manera rápida al mismo tiempo que caminaba con dirección al gótico para tomar entre sus dedos el llavero que se ocultaba dentro del bolsillo de su sudadera.

-Arg. Cierto… Tambry dijo que quería ir a esa fiesta solo para burlarse de esa chica por no llegarle a los talones…- Argumento el joven Valentino segundos antes de sacar su celular y empezar a mandar mensajes de texto a la persona que todos se podían imaginar.

-¿Eso significa que iremos a una fiesta?- Incrédulamente, el joven de cabellos albinos volteo a ver a los mayores, tres de ellos yendo con dirección a la camioneta que se encontraba estacionada en el patio delantero y uno empezando a caminar con dirección desconocida y con la maleta que traía consigo entre manos.

-¿Qué? Ah, si, claro, como sea.- Sin importarle nada mas, solo empezó a andar con dirección al baño mas cercano; queriendo tener un poco de privacidad al momento de ponerse las prendas que guardaba en la maleta.

-¡Súper! ¡Fiesta! Tomare prestado tu estudio.- Prolifero de nueva cuenta el joven Gleeful a la par que se ponía de pie de un salto y tomaba su equipaje. No podía mentir, había salido esa noche bajo la excusa de darle una vuelta al pueblo disfrazado y con sus amigos; hecho que no negaron sus padres al verle con su peculiar atuendo. Mas, el quitárselo y cambiarse por otras prendas termino por resultar inútil ante las nuevas noticias: claro que, le importaba poco, ahora solo podía pensar en que un poco de diversión no le caería mal, menos aun con tanta presión sobre de él y los demás.

-Espera por mi, querido amigo Gideon… Solo deja que termine de avisarle a mi amada…- El pelirrojo, risueño por ver como se transformaron las cosas; no paraba de enviar textos con una sola mano, mientras que en la otra mantenía agarrada fervientemente la valija que su chica le había pedido traer con la ropa que le encomendó. Al final, las cosas quedaron un tanto confusas para el par que ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, permaneciendo en todo momento con una expectación insólita del que estaba ocurriendo. Hasta que, finalmente, ambos sonrieron burlescos por lo que acababan de vivir.

-Supongo que habrá fiesta.- Auto concluyo el recién llegado al pueblo mientras se burlaba con ironía con esas mismas palabras.

-Ya lo creo…- Le siguió el juego el chico Pines. Considerando que, quizás y no terminaba siendo una noche tan mala después de todo. Aunque claro, antes de que se pudieran poner en marcha con rumbo a la residencia de la joven organizadora; debían de cumplir con lo que su tío Stan les había encomendado y la razón por la que su mentor y su compañero de trabajo se encontraban en el patio trasero de la mansión. Mientras que su otro tío yacía en donde antiguamente fue su trampa turística.- Aunque, aun tenemos que ayudar con el "Recorrido del Terror" de la Cabaña del Misterio.- Informó con bastante buen humor, quitándose de encima la pesadez que antes le agobiaba; quizás le vendría bien el descansar un poco de todos sus pesares.

-¿El "que cosa"?- Inocente, le saco una pequeña risa a su único acompañante dentro de esa sala; generando una situación que jamás espero.

-Vamos, te lo mostrare. Pero antes, te tendremos que conseguir un disfraz.- El proliferar de esas palabras, junto con el hecho de que mostraba una sonrisa amplia y que denotaba malicia, le provocaba un intenso escalofrió que lentamente subía por su espina dorsal y culminaba en la base de su nuca. No estaba del todo confiado, pero a un así, le siguió; no sabia del por que, pero solamente empezó a caminar detrás del chico de ojos grises con una total calma y naturalidad. Además, de que si estaban solos y en un lugar alejado, podría hacer unas cuantas preguntas extra que sentía de carácter mas personal; claro, hablando desde su propia perspectiva.

Anduvieron con lentitud por el amplio lugar, tanto fue lo que vio a través de los enormes pasillos de la mansión, que le fue imposible el desorientarse con sobremanera. Mas, lo dejo pasar por el simple hecho de que seguía estando cerca de su amigo. A quien, tras unos segundos de ver fijamente, decidió comenzar nuevamente con el pequeño interrogatorio que habían dejado atrás. ¿Por qué en ese momento? Por el simple hecho de encontrarse viendo esa peculiar marca gravada en su espalda; aquel "zodiaco", si es que se le podía decir así, que constaba de peculiares figuras. Siendo la que sobresalía mas, aquel triangulo con un ojo. Le incomodaba un poco ver fijamente ese tatuaje, por lo que pensaba que un poco de charla le haría sentirse mas cómodo.

-A-Ahora que recuerdo… Pu-Puede que tenga unas cuantas preguntas extras.- Argumentó tratando de que pareciese que ese hecho se presentase en su cabeza como si hubiera salido de la nada misma. Y, rogando por que su amigo no percatara en ello, le miraba de reojo mientras fingía ver las paredes del lugar.

-En ese caso, dispara.- No supo si fue cierto lo que vio. Pero sus ojos le permitieron apreciar como Dipper volteaba a verle de reojo con una media sonrisa en su rostro, mas, no estaba del todo seguro. Por lo que, no vio mas alternativa que preguntar lo que quería saber.

-¿Me puedes mostrar de nuevo aquel truco del fuego?- Fue lo primero que le llego a la mente. Tenia que comprobar que no se trataba de un espectáculo de luces llamativo; debía de corroborar por su propia vista que se trataba de algo real, y que mejor forma de hacerlo, que esto sucediese a poca distancia de su rostro. Aunque, al principio solo observó como su amigo juntaba las palmas de forma discreta, para después, voltearse en su dirección con la mano izquierda alzada y cubierta de flamas de color rosado.- E-Espera…- Le veía acercarse con la extremidad extendida en su dirección, y sin siquiera preguntarle, la colocó encima de sus heridas del tórax. En un inicio sintió un abrazador ardor, seguido al instante de la relajación de sus músculos que lentamente comenzaban a decirle que estaban siendo restaurados y curados hasta quedar en su estado original.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Cuestionó como si nada. Obviando el hecho de que le había arrebatado de su cuerpo todo dolor existente; mas, no espero a que su amigo terminara de procesar lo que acababa de suceder, solamente se puso en marcha nuevamente a donde sea que le estuviera llevando.- Vamos, tu disfraz no se encontrara solo.- Burlesco, incitaba a que sus pasos no fuesen los únicos que resonasen en aquel amplio lugar.

Pocos segundos transcurrieron hasta que llegaron a un cuarto bastante apartado; el joven Pines no dudo en abrirlo y adentrarse en el mismo para prender la luz. Mostrando que en este gobernaba una gran cantidad de cajas de cartón de distintos tamaños.

-¿Seguro que aquí esta lo que buscas?- Dudoso de que la travesía terminara en tal lugar, miraba en todas direcciones con desconfianza, mientras en su cabeza buscaba con cuidado su siguiente cuestionamiento al chico que en ese momento, metía la mitad superior de su cuerpo en uno de los contenedores.

-Seguro. Hace poco estuve buscando aquí algunas cosas y vi algunas cosas que pueden que nos sirvan.- No se mostraba de otra forma que no fuera confiado y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Cosa que le extrañaba por completo, ya que si no mal recordaba, aquel chico con ojeras solía ser mucho mas huraño y amargado, y no se mostraba de otra forma a no ser que se encontrase haciendo algo que de verdad le gustase; siendo esto una practica de Parkour, de guitarra y solo un rato de descanso en un ambiente relajado y tranquilo.

-¿Por qué te muestras así estando en este pueblo? ¿Tanto significa para ti este lugar varado en medio de la nada?- Hablo en voz alta, no lo pudo evitar; se sentía con la necesidad de hacerlo. Y al realizarlo, el joven del tatuaje en su espalda se detuvo en seco para voltear a verle con una expresión relajada y sonrisa convaleciente.

-Je… Cuando hayas pasado el tiempo suficiente aquí entenderás por que es tan especial para mi.- A modo filosófico, tales palabras no lograron hacer mas en el rubio que sacarle una expresión confundida que resaltaba con su ceja derecha alzada a modo de cuestionamiento.

-Bueno, llevo aquí a penas unas horas y ya me golpearon, lanzaron por el aire y pusieron fuego raro en mi cuerpo… No veo por que no puedan pasar cosas mas raras en lo que resta del verano.- Se encogía de hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza, diciéndose a si mismo que era inútil querer sacarle algo privado a él a no ser que le pusiera nervioso; hecho que… ahora que lo pensaba, podía hacer.- Bueno… Ahora otra de mis preguntas… ¿Tu… y esa chica rubia de ojos azules… Se traen algo, no?- Pícaro, jugaba con sus facciones faciales para incomodar a su compañero, quien, ante tal pregunta. Solo pudo responder de una manera en concreto.

-Je… Jejeje…- Rio por lo bajo con una sonrisa boba y sonrojadas mejillas. Gabriel detuvo su burla al instante; comprendiendo que era lo que quería decir esa reacción.

-E-Espera… ¿E-En serio?- Hizo esfuerzo por recordar a la muchacha en cuestión, y al hacerlo, no podía hacer otra cosa mas que sorprenderse por el hecho de que ella era una de las chicas que definitivamente catalogaría como algo en concreto; hermosa.

-Mira. Ya lo encontré.- Dipper no tenia planeado que comenzaran a hablar de su novia, o al menos, no por el momento. Por lo que encontró oportuno hallar entre las curiosidades del lugar, un algo que podía ayudarle.

-A-Ah… N-No creo que quiera…- De repente, su mente se vio en blanco, abducida completamente gracias a las prendas que le eran puestas en cara bajo la promesa de que se las tendría que poner y lucir ante un montón de extraños.

-Oh, vamos… ¿Cuántas veces en tu vida vas a poder celebrar Halloween en verano?- Insistía al mismo tiempo en que caminaba en su dirección y, al colocarse a su lado para abrazarle por el hombro, colocó su hallazgo sobre el cuerpo del muchacho para medirlo a tanteo.

-P-Pues…- Mirándose a si mismo con notoria desconfianza, seguía sin dar crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo tan de repente. De un momento a otro de la noche, ya se encontraba con planes; y todos tenían algo en común. No tenia ni la mas remota idea de cómo fue incluido en ellos.

-Además, iremos a una fiesta de disfraces, lo mejor es llevar un poco de buen ambiente con nosotros.- Sus seseantes palabras vibraban intensamente en sus tímpanos, queriéndole forzar a aceptar un destino del que sabia que; para antes de que la noche acabara, terminaría arrepintiéndose o con alguna sustancia extraña encima suyo. Mas, no negó la oportunidad; si de algo era él fan, era de no decir que no a las nuevas experiencias, por mas extrañas que estas pareciesen: puesto que, siempre había oportunidad de arrepentirse de lo que uno no hace; mas no, de arrepentirse de lo que se hace. Suspiro derrotado, y con muy pocos ánimos, alzo la mano para tomar entre sus dedos el gancho de ropa en el cual reposaba su vestimenta para la velada.

-D-Dame un momento para cambiarme…- Avergonzado, volteo sus ojos en dirección de su amigo. Chico que después de verle fijamente por unos segundos, asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar con dirección a la salida del cuarto. Permitiéndole a su compañero la oportunidad de tener un momento a solas con sus propios pensamientos.- Bueno… al mal paso…- Se expresó un segundo antes de quitarse la sudadera de encima.

 _ **20:37 hrs, Patio de la Mansión;**_

-Bien, supongo que esto cumple con las expectativas de Stanley.- Ford se encontraba con ambas manos posadas en su cintura, solo para admirar con ligero orgullo aquello que había construido en la entrada del patio trasero. Un arco con decoraciones bastante realistas se mostraba bajo las intenciones de que cierto sendero en el bosque desembocara en este mismo punto.- Aun no se como se le ocurrió la idea… Pero debo de admitir, que me parece una muy buena.- Declaraba mientras guardaba todas las herramientas que usó, en su caja metálica color naranja. Solo para que su viejo amigo se parase a pocos metros de él con su semblante completamente tranquila.

-Hace un año te negabas a ayudarle a crear atracciones para la cabaña. ¿Qué cambio, Stanford?- Era una clara burla en contra de sus viejas actitudes en contra de su gemelo. Y lo tenia presente, otrora fue alguien que a pesar de llevarse mejor con el mismo, no por ello podía evitar discutir en su contra de vez en cuando por pequeñeces.

-Nada. Solo que esta ves estoy de muy buen humor.- Sentencio con su característica voz gastada y ronca. Aunque, el proliferar dichas palabras, desencadeno una nueva conversación.

-Oh, en ese caso tío Ford, ya que estas tan de buen humor. ¿No te parecería reducirnos nuestro castigo?- La voz de su sobrino resonó a sus espaldas, obligando a ambos ancianos a voltear a ver de forma completa el patio. Encontrando a dos jóvenes adolescentes: uno, el chico Pines con el mismo disfraz de lobo-adolescente; con orejas, pantalones, y zapatillas al juego. Además, a su lado, yacía el mismo rubio que se habían encontrado en la tarde. Pero ahora, con un atuendo totalmente distinto: vestía con unos pantalones holgados de color negro, una camisa blanca con corbata roja y encima, una chaqueta negra con botones dorados. Tenia de igual forma, unas botas del mismo color y con espuelas, además de un sombrero mexicano y una mascara de calavera con ornamentos de colores vivos. Era ahora, un mariachi muerto.

-No. ¿Y por que…?- Señalaba en dirección del nuevo joven, pero este se le adelanto con lo que quería decir.

-Gabriel. Y al parecer vamos a salir todos… Por lo que me dijeron, que necesitaría un disfraz.- Completó mientras se acomodaba la mascara sobre sus mejillas con la intención de que no le molestase en algún momento de la noche.

-¿Van a salir?- Fue ahora turno del anciano de barbas pronunciadas, claro que, ante tal pregunta; se apresuro por contestar el joven disfrazado de licántropo.

-Si. Pero antes, vamos a ayudar con lo que tiene planeado el tío Stan.- Declaro otra voz que surgía detrás de los dos primeros muchachos. Pero ahora era emitida por cierta chica de cabellos castaños y sonrisa plateada que salía de la mansión acompañada por sus amigas.

Mabel, Candy y Grenda iban extrañamente iguales. Las tres tenían vestidos negros entallados que les llegaban poco antes de las rodillas, medias largas y zapatillas del mismo color; además, usaban unas peculiares diademas que tenían pegadas orejas de ratones, usaban unos lentes de sol, tenían pintados bigotes de roedores en sus mejillas y entre sus manos mantenían agarrados firmemente un bastón de ciegos. Ninguno necesito de ser un genio para adivinar que se encontraban viendo a las tres "ratonas" ciegas. A su lado, Wendy tenia un atuendo de chica campesina, pero con la peculiaridad de que sus ropas rebosaban de sangre falsa en la parte superior, haciendo alusión a que esta había salido de su propio cráneo "abierto" por una hacha. Tambry se mostraba un poco parecida a su amiga, ya que usaba un desgastado vestido de novia que no contaba con la parte baja del mismo completa; mostrándose un poco mas sexy gracias a que el atuendo mostraba un poco por encima de sus rodillas. Claro que, de no ser por el machete que se encontraba descansando en su estomago. Mismo que se veía pintado por una enorme mancha color roja.

-Arg, ¿En serio vamos a ayudar a espantar a la gente? Viejo, que aburrido.- Otra voz se hizo presente en el lugar. Tratándose de un aparentemente molesto, joven Valentino. Quien se encontraba mostrando un traje de novio derruido y sucio; tanto por lo que aparentaba ser tierra, como por sangre falsa que aparecía en su espalda junto con tres agujeros del tamaño de una moneda que resaltaban fácilmente en el saco que traía puesto.

-Vamos, Robbie. Sera divertido.- Su novia se coloco a su lado; al parecer ambos contaban con su maquillaje de siempre, por lo que no había necesidad de ponerse mas para entrar en papel.

-Como sea.- Finiquito poco antes de girar la cabeza en dirección opuesta a la que se encontraban todos, divisando así al mas joven del grupo.- Hey… Pero miren nada mas… No es otro mas que el _pequeño Gideon_ …- Esas palabras resonaban con algo de mofa. Misma que incremento un poco por parte de todos al ver el conjunto del ahora delgado muchacho que, para sorpresa de un par, volvía a ponerse antiguas prendas. Camisa de vestir negra al igual que sus zapatos, pantalón y saco azul celeste junto con una capa negra con la estrella de vidente grabada de manera enorme y que colgaba de su cuello por medio de un medallón de color verdoso.

-Supuse que no había otro disfraz que diera mas miedo, que el que usaba antes…- Se burlo el adolescente mientras se veía las uñas de las manos con desinterés a las mofas del resto, claro que, sin dejar pasar por alto que Dipper le veía con un seño bastante fruncido.- Relájate, Pines. Después de esta noche no usare el medallón otra vez.- En realidad, esas palabras no iban dirigidas al castaño, si no, a la joven que compartía el mismo apellido y que le miraba con un seño bastante fruncido y torcido.- _Me sorprende que pueda ver tan bien con esos lentes de sol, digo, es de noche y aun así me puede enfocar perfectamente._ \- Tragaba en seco mientras pensaba en ello y trataba de ignorar la venenosa mirada de la chica.

-¿Cómo supiste hacerlo?- Firme, le miraba certero e imponente desde su lugar. No se movía ni parpadeaba, cosa que le hacia sentirse con un ligero temor. Tanto eso, como la mirada del autor de los Diarios originales. Ambos mostraban un poco de desconfianza en su contra.

-Te lo daré en cuanto acabe esta noche. Así que no te preocupes; y en cuanto a como supe crearla, genio, escribiste la formula en tu segundo diario.- Arqueaba la ceja como queriendo dar a entender un punto; mas, lo único que logro fue que el castaño relajara las facciones de su rostro y finalizara con una mueca.

-Lees rápido.- Fue lo único que termino por decir, dejando sorprendida a su hermana, quien volteo a verle sorprendida. Aunque, lo único que encontró como respuesta, fue el rostro de su gemelo incitando a que se relajara igual que él. Aquel albino ahora era su amigo, debían de confiar en el mismo.

-A-Ah… ¿Dipper? ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo?- Ahora una melodiosa voz salía de la mansión junto con una mano que indicaba que se aproximara a su posición. Logrando hacer caer en cuenta al joven que de entre sus amigos, todavía faltaba cierta persona en especial. Y era esta misma que le pedía acercarse para realizar algo de lo que él no tenia ni la mas remota idea del que era.

-Y-Ya voy…- Fue lo único que contesto mientras caminaba con paso acelerado en dirección a la residencia; pasando por alto las miradas de todos que insinuaban algo que era mas claro que el agua. El chico desapareció por la puerta y segundos después, de esta misma salía cierto pelirrojo.

-Bueno. ¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto el joven Marius que hacia gala de un atuendo un tanto peculiar. Puesto que se trataba de uno bastante parecido al de su amigo cazador de misterios. Salvo que la especie era otra; tratándose en su caso, de un gato de pelaje rojizo como su propia cabellera. Además, de tener incluido en su pantalón una cola larga y delgada.

-Aun no, Marius. Debemos de ayudar con lo que tiene planeado para la Cabaña del Misterio.- Ante tales palabras, cierto muchacho reaccionó de tal manera que sus pies le llevaron hasta el trio de chicas que vestían como aquel viejo cuento tan peculiar.

-Disculpa… Pero Dipper aun no me explica muy bien eso. ¿Me podrías decir, que es la Cabaña del Misterio?- Si, se dirigía a ella en especifico. Quizás y nunca fueron quien para entablar conversación alguna; de hecho, de no ser por que Dipper le tenia de amigo, ella no lo pudo haber visto de cerca en mas de una ocasión solo para intercambiar un simple, hola. Pero, ahora las cosas eran diferentes, estaba de pie enfrente de ella, y su mirada reflejaba confusión por la situación en la que se encontraban.

-A-Ah… E-Es una atracción turística de aquí. No se por que él no te la mencionó. Era el lugar en el que solíamos pasar el verano aquí antes de que nos mudáramos a la mansión.- Aunque un poco tartamuda al inicio, Mabel logro explicar de buena forma la incógnita que acongojaba al muchacho.

-Bueno. Se le olvido decirme que su verano se la pasaba en una mansión. Así que, supongo que también se le pudo olvidar el hecho de que vivía en una atracción turística.- Se cruzo de brazos mientras volteaba a ver a los mayores. Un par de señores que en ese instante, parecían discutir algo en secreto.

-También se le olvido decirme que fue a pelearse con mi ex…- Susurro la castaña mientras miraba con dirección a su hogar de verano. Recriminándose nuevamente a si misma, el que no hubiera sido capaz de darse cuenta de algo como lo fue aquello.

-O-Oye… P-Por cierto…- De la nada, fue sacada de sus pensamientos; unas palabras tímidas se escucharon cerca de ella, por lo que se vio obligada a voltearse en dirección del chico de ropajes negros.- Lamento lo de la tarde… no debí de meterme en esa pelea tan de la nada.- Gabriel miraba a la nada misma a la par que se rascaba la nuca con ligera vergüenza. Una que por cierto, logro contagiar a la chica al provocarle que recordara el como aquel muchacho desistía de dejar de cubrirla cuando tenia enfrente suya al vampiro.

-N-No tienes por que disculparte.- Nerviosa, volteo la mirada en dirección a sus dos confidentes y amigas, buscando en ellas un "algo" que le ayudase. Mas, lo único que encontró fue un par de pulgares arriba en seña de aprobación.

-¿Sucede algo? Te ves roja.- Con un deje de preocupación en su voz, Gabriel se acercaba lentamente al rostro de la joven Pines a la par que mostraba una semblante intrigada. Y ella, solamente le veía con sorpresa el como la distancia entre ambos se acortaba. Los segundos comenzaron a hacerse lentos, y el ambiente se transformaba de tal manera que parecía que solamente estaban ellos dos, claro, hasta que alguien se encargo de romper esa situación.

-Disculpa. ¿Pero, podrías ayudarnos a colocar algo? Necesitamos a alguien que suba a una escalera, en la entrada del bosque.- Su tío abuelo había aparecido de la nada. Era el gemelo que no contaba con cierto dedo extra en su mano, y por alguna razón, mantenía posada encima suyo, una mirada algo intranquila. Por lo que, decidió que seria buena idea el hacerle caso a lo que le pedía.

-A-Ah… C-Claro…- Por alguna razón, ahora que le veía de frente, se sentía aun mas intimidado. Como si aquel anciano de, probablemente, seiscientos años; pudiera provocarle mucho, bastante de hecho, dolor. Sin embargo, algo le salvo de que fuera con aquel hombre de edad mayor. Una simple reacción.

-Wow.- Fue lo único que salió de entre los labios de Tambry mientras sostenía su teléfono de tal manera que tomaba una fotografía.

-Bien. Creo que mi disfraz finalmente esta listo… ¿No creen?- La luz de la luna iluminaba perfectamente el como se encontraba vestida Pacifica y de igual forma, las modificaciones que ella realizó sobre el joven que fue a auxiliarle con lo que sea que ella tuviese como contratiempo.

La joven Northwest se encontraba vistiendo una muy desgastada y rota caperuza roja, una blusa blanca y medias blancas al igual que zapatos y falda del mismo color que la prenda que tanto le representaba: todas con la misma características. Claro que, tanto como lo hacían esas dos marcas falsas en su cuello, como si un animal salvaje le hubiera mordido mientras rasgaba sus prendas con sus afiladas garras, logrando de paso, abrir "heridas" alrededor de su cuerpo y consiguiendo que su roja y escarlata sangre manchase sus ropajes de forma salvaje. A su lado, un Dipper Pines con cambios ligeramente bruscos; en su boca se encontraba una mancha de sangre que ya se mostraba seca aun a pesar de haber escurrido hasta su mentón, de igual forma, sus manos ahora contaban con unas uñas mucho mas largas que permanecían cubiertas con la misma sustancia. Gabriel debía de admitirlo, la sangre falsa había sido usada tan bien, que casi parecía real aquella escena.

-Ahhh… C-Creo que se excedieron.- Argumentó Candy al comprender que era un poco bárbara aquel conjunto que querían resaltar.

-A mi me gusta. Y ya que los veo tan emocionados. ¿Por qué no empezar?- Stan dejo de tomar al nuevo muchacho por el hombro y se dirigió al mismo lugar de donde había salido, el bosque. Lugar donde le aguardaban un par de cosas. Siendo estas, el carrito de golf y un par de prendas un tanto peculiares además de trozos de tela negra de buen tamaño.- Chicos, dispérsense por el camino. Los boletos que se vendieron en la cabaña se acabaron mas rápido que pan caliente. Así que, será un único grupo de personas que se consideran a si mismos, valientes. Por favor, asústenlos como si fuesen lo que se disfrazaron.- El rostro del anciano reflejaba una malicia muy poco común de ver. Como si solo gozara de hacer pasar un mal rato a personas que se creían lo suficientemente valientes como para afrontar lo que sea que él hubiese planeado con notoria anticipación.

-Bueno. Ya lo oyeron, comencemos con el espectáculo, chicos.- Ford sabia bien por que lo hacia, el por que ayudar. Soos ahora era el dueño de la Cabaña del Misterio, y Stan empezaba a actuar, quisiera o no, como una figura paterna para el joven hispano. Por lo que, en el momento en que el adulto le pidió a su mentor ayuda para montar una atracción para tal celebración, este no lo dudo ni por un segundo en brindarle su apoyo. Cosa que aliviaba un poco su mente, mas, con ese hecho solo se presentaban unas cuantas problemáticas extras, siendo una de ellas, el como ayudar al actual señor Misterio a crear algo increíble para esa noche. Y obviamente, no dejaría a su hermano solo con esa carga, así que no vio como inconveniente el sugerir la idea que estaban llevando a cabo. Cosa que generaba un simple acontecimiento, él lo pensó; él lo dirigiría. Lo haría de la mejor manera posible: solo necesitaba unos cuantos comunicadores, unos binoculares y el escenario adecuado. Y todo, lo tenia en al alcance de sus propias manos.

 _ **Aun lado de la Cabaña del Misterio;**_

Un grupo de personas, tanto del pueblo como turistas que decidieron pasar ahí la noche, se encontraban formando una pequeña formación de cuatro filas de entre cinco a seis personas en cada una. Enfrente, la pareja que manejaba aquel establecimiento se encontraba viendo el reloj con calma y notoria relajación. Aguardando por que algo en especifico sucediera; a un a pesar de que eran diez minutos para las nueve de la noche, sus rostros reflejaban calma y quietud como si solo estuvieran haciendo tiempo para que llegara el taxi que habían pedido.

Los murmullos de inconformidad no tardaron en aparecer, recalcando el hecho de que han estado demasiado tiempo esperando y lo único que habían conseguido, fue que le salieran raíces en los pies. Las quejas lograron de esa manera, que la joven pareja disfrazada del matrimonio de los monstros de Frankenstein, comenzaran a posar en sus rostros una ligera angustia. Emoción que acrecentó al escuchar a lo lejos el trotar de un caballo. Poco a poco el silencio comenzó a gobernar entre los presentes. Ahogando su valentía y enojo en un profundo sentimiento de malestar por verse sumergidos tan de repente en una situación imposible de predecir; dado que, por los rostros contrariados de sus guías turísticas: daban por hecho que no era obra suya.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a la lejanía con dirección al este, queriendo encontrar de esta manera con lo que sea que provocaba tal ajetreo. Lentamente, la causa empezó a ser visible aun entre los arboles, y eso era únicamente por que, quien generaba el ruido, sostenía en su mano una sandia con rostro y de la cual, de su interior salían unas amenazadoras llamas. Mas, eso no fue lo que les genero desconcierto y terror en si. Si no, que el hombre que sostenía aquel objeto y yacía montado en un caballo negro, contaba con una peculiaridad inconfundible. No tenia cabeza.

El pánico se extendió entre todos con una velocidad abrumante, obligándoles a empezar a correr con dirección al bosque bajo la esperanza de perderle por la dificultad de andar por los escabrosos senderos que dirigían a lugares que ninguno conocía siquiera. La oscuridad era increíble, a duras penas podían avanzar sin tropezarse de manera significativa, y aunque permanecían en grupo; solo lo hacían dado que cada vez que uno intentaba irse por su cuenta, aquel decapitado parecía ir en su dirección. Los segundos avanzaban de manera amenazante, nadie quería quedarse a tras pero tampoco podían ir en otra dirección que no fuera aquel sendero que parecía estar marcado.

Huyeron el tiempo suficiente como para dejar atrás a aquel gutural ente, pero poco duro su alivio, dado que, en poco tiempo del esperado, un nuevo ruido comenzaba a resonar de entre los arboles. Orillándoles a voltear en todas direcciones con nerviosismo y miedo, un sentimiento tan fuerte, que les clavaba los pies al suelo en son de aguardar por que no se tratase de algo tan aterrador como lo de hacia rato. Y para su mala suerte, comprobaron que se trataba de algo un poco peor.

-A-Ayuda…- Balbuceaba un joven de pelos negros que se mantenían manchados con un profundo rojo al igual que el resto de su vestimenta negra. Dos pasos fueron los que se dieron, para después, solamente caer al suelo con bastante brusquedad; levantando incluso el polvo.

-No le hagan caso… es un exagerado…- Detrás suyo, una morena que contaba con múltiples marcas en su cuerpo además de un machete atravesando su vientre y pintando de rojo lo que otrora pudo ser un hermoso vestido de novia. Sus ojos no reflejaban conciencia alguna, y su mano derecha tiritaba al encontrase apretando con fuerza una pistola que bien podían considerar como el arma homicida que le dio fin al pelinegro.

Todos gritaron a los cuatro vientos poco antes de empezar a huir de nueva cuenta pero ahora de lo que se mostraba como una escena del crimen. Disparos se comenzaron a escuchar mientras huían, impidiéndoles ir en otra dirección que no fuese, por mas extraño que pareciese, aquel mismo camino que seguían tomando desde que corrieron por primera vez.

Sus corazones latían desbocados y despavoridos, nadie podía pensar en nada lógico. En menos de unos minutos, un hombre sin cabeza les había perseguido montado en su corcel y acababan de ver la muerte de un joven bastante peculiar a manos de lo que parecía ser, su novia. No podían dar crédito a lo ocurrido, y temían por que ocurriera de nueva cuenta, algo igual de traumático.

Sus rápidos andares les llevaron a un lugar ligeramente apartado y en el cual había una buena cantidad de arboles impidiéndoles el paso. Pero, lo que les daba un ligero alivio era el hecho de que ya ningún ruido se escuchaba, después de un muy mal rato, podían empezar a discutir que fue todo lo que les ocurrió; mas, un sutil tarareo resonó por detrás de la madera caída y arrumbada aun lado del lugar. La melodía poco a poco comenzaba a tener mas fuerza, la suficiente como para captar la atención del grupo. Mismo que de manera coordinada, voltearon en dirección a donde provenía el tan preocupante ruido.

-¿H-Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Una voz tímida de una joven salió de entre la naturaleza. Y a los pocos segundos, se asomo ligeramente por entre los arboles, una chica de cabello largo y rojo que vestía con prendas de campesina. Por un segundo, las personas sobre reaccionaron, creyendo que se trataba de algo horrible como lo de antes, pero al verla con la poca luz de la luna, entendieron que no era así.- Wow, tranquilos.- empezó a salir de entre las sombras, mostrando la gran hacha clavada en su cráneo.- Los hombres malos ya se fueron.- Tenia una amplia sonrisa, y mientras uno de sus ojos les miraba fijamente, el otro se desviaba hacia abajo. No pudieron contener el horrendo alarido del terror que les provoco aquella escena. Y ni mucho menos tardaron en volver a correr en cualquier dirección.- ¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Vamos a jugar un rato!- Pedía de forma inocente la joven, mas, fue ignorada por todos.

Nadie quería detenerse en medio de su huida, menos aun que corroboraban que las cosas que estaban ocurriendo en serio eran algo fuera de lo común. Sus andares comenzaban a llevarlos a una posición cercana a una enorme mansión que sabían todos, le pertenecía a los mas ricos del pueblo; quienes por cierto, también se daban fama de ser buenas personas. Por lo que, creían en la posibilidad de que estos les ayudaran si se lo pedían de favor; en ningún momento detuvieron su andar, incluso cuando las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a levitar mientras una voz siniestra salía de todos lados; ellos no se detuvieron, no querían ver de que se trataba aquel mal augurio.

Estaban cerca después de tanto correr, el aliento casi se les estaba por terminar, y de hecho, esa era una realidad para mas de uno. No podían resistir por mucho mas tiempo, por lo que, aquella edificación tan imponente era probablemente, su única salvación para esa noche de locura. Las hojas y ramas se rompían a su paso, con cada paso que se daba a toda prisa, el camino que estaban siguiendo iba desapareciendo lentamente. No sabían a donde ir, y menos ahora que no contaban ni con el sendero que marcaba su ruta: estaban por empezar a discutir, cuando un ruido un tanto macabro para esa situación empezó a resonar a pocos metros de distancia.

No querían hacerlo, pero el deseo de corroborar si acaso se trataba de algo peligroso les forzaba a indagar sobre ese hecho tan desconcertante. Mecánicamente se giraban lentamente hacia el mar de arboles que se dirigía a un sentido contrario al de la mansión. Y gracias a la luna que se levantaba poderosa en el oscuro firmamento: se les permitió ver como un chico que rebosaba de bastante pelo y de orejas de perro, se encontraba inclinado sobre algo en particular, un algo que mantenía atrapada con brusquedad. Se trataba de una joven rubia que por el cuello estaba siendo sostenía unos centímetros encima del suelo. La bestia se concentraba en masticar con gozo y enjundia, la pálida piel de la joven inerte. Tanto era su deleite, que no veía que a lo lejos, unas cuantas personas le observaban aterrados; aunque.

La atención de la joven vestía se desvió en cuanto alguien dejo salir un alarido de terror, se volteo al instante para encarar al grupo, y con un gruñido gutural, les alerto que estaba listo para continuar con su cacería. Dejo de morder el cuello de la desdichada y empezó a andar en su dirección mientras caminaba en cuatro patas a la par que gruñía con fiereza.

Y ellos, no necesitaron nada mas. Aquello fue suficiente como para llenarles el corazón con un profundo miedo, devolviéndoles inclusive las fuerzas de continuar con la carrera al lugar seguro mas próximo. Sus músculos ardían por el esfuerzo, el pecho lo sentían comprimirse con brutalidad y arder como si estuvieran en medio de un incendio, sus mentes estaban tan inmersas en el shock, que les era imposible el medir el simple hecho de que la distancia se estaba acortando.

Tanto así, que no tardaron en subir por la pronunciada colina en la que se erguía aquel peculiar hogar, y tras unos momentos de intensa agonía, les fue posible divisar finalmente la entrada trasera al lugar. Suspiraron aliviados, pero no por ello frenaron el paso, de hecho, lo habían apresurado aun mas de lo que ya estaba, inspirados por las esperanzas que les eran puestas justo delante de sus narices. Raudos, se apresuraron a, en cuanto pasaron por las puertas de metal, cerrarlas y atrancarlas con lo que sea que estuviera cerca de sus personas. No deseaban que ningún ser del bosque entrase y les acechara aun en lo que creían que seria su único refugio.

La concentración que tenían era tal, que ignoraron por completo al señor de edad avanzada que permanecía de pie y dándoles la espalda, admirando lo que bien podía ser su hogar. No dijeron nada, pero estaban por disculparse y explicar la situación. Pero, aquel anciano alzo una mano en su dirección, señalando que desistieran de esas intenciones.

-Los esperaba un poco mas tarde…- empezó; y de hecho, fue un muy mal inicio, ya que lleno a mas de un corazón con dosis pura de pavor- Lo lamento, pero aun no estoy listo… Sera que…- se giro sobre si mismo para mostrar la parte delantera de su cuerpo- ¿podrían regresar después? Aun no estoy presentable- Aquel sujeto que tenia una gabardina café y pantalones negros, mostraba un torso lleno de cicatrices y con un enorme agujero en su estomago; del cual caían desdichados sus órganos internos mientras chorreaban sangre a cantaros.

Fue suficiente, mas de uno vomitó al ver tal espectáculo, otros se orinaron en sus pantalones y los mas suertudos, solo cayeron inconscientes sobre el suave pasto que gobernaba en aquel patio trasero. El trauma era demasiado, tanto, que cada uno de los que quedaron despiertos empezó a sumergirse en un estado asocial bastante fuerte. Impidiéndoles el escuchar como el hombre enfrente suya buscaba calmarlos; de igual manera, ignoraron por completo a las tres jóvenes vestidas de ratonas que tenían un cartel de "Felicidades por superar el Recorrido del Terror" y tenían consigo además de eso, bolsas con obsequios. Las risas exageradas del antiguo Señor Misterio no tardaron en hacerse presentes; y mientras un joven Pines buscaba desesperadamente abrir las puertas traseras para atender a los turistas; el mayor no podía hacer otra cosa mas que sobarse el estomago mientras bajaba del carrito de minigolf que tenia ornamentos que de lejos le hacían adoptar la silueta de un caballo. Era oficial, esa noche, se habían dado de manera gratuita, varios ataques cardiacos.


	80. Truco o Trato

_**Bien! Otra semana mas de desfortunio! :'v Saben? Uno simplemente puede intuir que las cosas van a ir mal cuando apenas despertar por eso de las cinco de la mañana, se tiene la boca llena de sangre... :'v Pero, fiel a mis principios, y a mi retorcida mente, continuare escribiendo esta serie aun a pesar de acabar muerto en algun hoyo... XD Ojala y no sea asi, claro. Pero, en fin. Me esforce por hacer este capitulo, cosa dificil con la situacion anteriormente comentada y la universidad, asi que espero que sea de su agrado. Si es asi, o si acaso cometi algun error ortografico (por que se que los hay) o algun error de inconcistencia; quisiera que me lo dijeran por medio de los comentarios! Recuerden, es mi primer fic, aun tengo mucho que aprender. :D**_

 ** _Como sea, empecemos. La serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un fan y para fans bajo el unico principio de entretener sin animos de lucro. Ademas, de ayudar a crecer el fandom de la serie._**

 ** _Lector; Jajaja... XD Quizas y si... Eso esta por verse... 7u7_**

 ** _Guest; Ahhh... Jejeje... Creo que comentaste dos veces. xD Disculpa, no pude actualizar los comentarios tan rapido. X3 Bueno, este... Jejeje... Seee... los disfraces de Stan y de Ford fueron los que a mi mas gusto me dio hacerlos... XD Con respecto a Mabel, Candy y Grenda; pues, esos simplemente me nacio de la nada... XD Ahora, je, seee... Quizas saque el de Gabriel de la serie de Star, que puedo decir? Soy mexicano... tenia que meter algo propio de alguna manera... XD Je, gracias. Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo. En cuanto a tus preguntas... pues..._**

 ** _1.- En lo que le ayudo... Pues lo explicare en el cap 9. Tranquilo, no es nada importante... XD  
2.- La verdad se siente muy bien. Tanto por el numero de Reviews que dejan y me hacen saber que les gusta tanto la serie: como el saber que soy capaz de esforzarme tanto en planear una historia tan desarrollada como esta... :D  
3.- Las amigas de Pacifica aparecieron en uno de los capitulos de la primera temporada, al igual que los hermanos de Wendy... :v Pero como no se sus nombres, pues se me hace dificil ponerlas en historia. :v  
4.- Pues, mas bien, ¿que tienen los dos gemelos mas jovenes con los de cabellera rubia? :B Ja... Bueno, en realidad, con Gabriel no hay nada. De hecho, te recuerdo que antes aun no me decidia si meterlo o no... Asi que, eso es solo coincidencia... XD  
En fin, me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo. Espero que siga siendo asi! Nos vemos! :D  
_**

 ** _SonrisaDulce207; Jejejeje... En ese caso, tus partes favoritas tienen que ver con Mabel... XD Bueno, que bien que sea asi, ya que ella esta por tener un poco mas de protagonismo... :D Je, en cuanto a Stan, pues... Creo que él y Ford sobreprotegen mucho a la pequeña Mabel... XD Y con respecto al recorrido... 7u7 Jejeje... Seee... Lo se... Me diverti demasiado escribiendo esa parte... X3 Jajaja! XD Que puedo decir? Si no me lo dicen de frente, entonces tomare las cosas lo mas literal posible! XD Y sip! HI FIVE! XD Somos mayores... :'v En cuanto a mi cumpleaños... Pues... Ya vere... Je... Ahora, con respecto a los clientes... Pues... veamos que les paso... No?  
7u7  
Me alegro que te gustara tanto el cap. Espero que siga siendo asi! Disfruta de el de esta semana... :3_**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 8: Truco o Trato**_

Marius llegaba con una bandeja con bocadillos, pero al arribar al patio; no pudo evitar olvidar la razón por la cual fue por botana al interior de la mansión. Enfrente de él, una escena bastante peculiar se encontraba desarrollándose sin importarle que se encontrase desconcertado por apreciar de primer plano todo lo raro que ahora había en el patio trasero de la mansión donde residían sus dos amigos. Los cuales, en ese preciso momento, yacían encomendándose distintas acciones.

Dipper calmaba con palabras a un grupo de personas mientras que Ford explicaba y mostraba la falsedad de su disfraz, al mismo tiempo, Mabel, Candy, Wendy, Pacifica y su amada; yacían atendiendo a todos con lo que sea que se les ofreciera. Llevándoles un vaso de agua o algún dulce para que la presión se les normalizara, además, se concentraban en quitarse se disfraces frente a ellos para demostrar que estos eran todo menos verdaderos.

Por otro lado, Gideon, Robbie y Stan; aun riéndose entre dientes, se encontraban colocando todas las cosas que fueron desacomodadas en su lugar. Y claramente, por obvias razones, ellos no tenían permitido acercarse a los traumatizados sujetos que buscaban recuperar la cordura que se les fue arrebatada tan bruscamente.

-Cielos… ¿Pero que paso aquí?- De la nada, cierto rubio se coloco a su lado mientras cargaba su guitarra, había regresado a la mansión por un segundo por la misma bajo el precepto de tocar algo alegre para cuando la "excursión" finalizara, pero al parecer, necesitaría mas que solo música para ayudar. Ya que, al regresar, el escenario era otro completamente distinto al inicial.

-Al parecer… Se excedieron un poco…- Esas fueron las pocas palabras que lograron salir de entre sus labios. Marcando el momento en que ambos adolescentes empezaron a caminar con dirección a la multitud; encontrándose con una gran cantidad de sentimientos mezclados, por un lado: preocupados por el bienestar mental de todos los participantes del recorrido, y por otro, contentos de que en breves se retirarían a una fiesta llena de adolescentes de su edad.

-¿Qué tanto se pudieron exceder?- Escéptico, Gabriel se giro en dirección del pelirrojo por un segundo. Dudando de la posibilidad de que se pudiera dar un susto tan grande que dejara en ese estado tan lamentable a alguien.

-Pues… Estamos por averiguarlo…- Finalizó el chico de origen Austriaco segundos antes de que, durante su andar, la bandeja llena de bocadillos empezara a levitar con un ligero brillo verdoso; solo para que fuera alcanzada por el joven Gleeful, quien por cierto, permitía comer de esta a sus dos acompañantes en la labor que tenían llevando a cabo en la zona mas apartada del grupo.

Para sorpresa de ambos, quien decidió explicarles lo ocurrido, fue su amigo de castaños cabellos; quien antes de realizarlo, pidió caminar un poco lejos de los afectados. Decidiendo no dañar mas su integridad mental; una vez apartados, procedió a explicar con lujo de detalle la maldad que realizaron en contra de las personas que ahora yacían consternados en el suelo. Poco a poco, sus rostros se iban desfigurando por el desagrado hacia las acciones de sus amigos y conocidos, resultándoles imposible el creerles capaces de llevar a cabo tal barbaridad.

Mas, eso fue lo de menos. En cuanto Dipper hubo terminado de explicar lo acontecido, ellos simplemente decidieron ayudar con lo que podían; queriendo que les fuese viable a todos el regresar a sus hogares con los nervios menos crispados. Les contaban cosas para distraerlos al igual que alimentos calientes y dulces para que recobraran el color de su piel. Finalmente, les pasaron sin mucho pesar aquellas bolsas con obsequios que tenían preparados para ellos en un inicio, y sin mucho remordimiento, les dejaron retirarse de la mansión.

-Bueno, salió mejor de lo que pensé.- Robbie tenia ambas manos en su cintura y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro; se mostraba feliz de haber realizado tal trauma a una generosa cantidad de gente indefensa.

-Su-Supongo que se puede decir así…- Pacifica no se encontraba del todo convencida por lo que habían hecho. Así que solamente permanecía, junto con todos, en el patio delantero, observando a las personas retirarse con calma y quietud. Posaba una mano en su mentón para recargar su cabeza, y sus ojos azules intercambiaban lugar entre la multitud, y el joven a su lado.

-Solo esperemos que se puedan recuperar…- Deseó el chico Pines, a lo que fue secundado por una buena cantidad de gente que comenzaba a entablar conversación entre ellos, teniendo como tema principal a debatir, el no volver a cruzar esa línea con nadie mas.- Por cierto…- llamó la atención de la rubia por lo bajo, procurando no ser escuchado por nadie a su alrededor- ¿No te dolió la mordida, o si? Siento que exagere un poco… y puede que hasta marca te haya dejado.- Inquirió por medio de un susurro a penas audible para la muchacha; quien, a pesar de apenas haberlo escuchado, no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la zona donde se había realizado dicha acción, recordando la caliente y húmeda boca de su novio envolviéndola con una actitud salvaje, pero mesurada.

-N-No… No me dolió… Descuida…- Sonreía con nerviosismo, pero a la vez, con bastante control sobre ella misma.- Y en caso de que una marca apareciese, supongo que solo culpare a la sangre falsa y la irritación que esta le "provoco" a mi piel al momento de quitármela.- Ocultó ligeramente el hecho de que, ansiaba sentir nuevamente aquello, pero en esa posible segunda ocasión, esperaba que se encontrasen teniendo un momento de intimidad mas pronunciado. Aunque ello significase buscar una mentira para sus padres un tanto mas creíble.

-Oh… De acuerdo…- Fueron las únicas palabras que se le ocurrió decir. No sabia que mas proliferar, ni con que razón o motivo en especial. Estaba por entrar en un silencio incomodo entre ambos, por lo que, tenia que pensar en algún tema de conversación; o al menos, eso creía, ya que no necesariamente fue de esa manera. A los pocos segundos de que acabase su ultima palabra, por la entrada principal entro la camioneta del joven Valentino, transportando a los tres jóvenes que hasta esa tarde, se encontraban desaparecidos. Los muchachos aparcaron el vehículo a una distancia corta de su dueño, y sin esperar indicación de nadie, bajaron de la van; impresionando a mas de uno por la vestimenta que portaban de forma alegre.

-Ya volvimos. Ya nos vamos. Todos los que quieran ir, mejor que se vayan acomodando, solo tenemos la camioneta de Robbie. Al parecer, Thompson olvido cargarle combustible a la suya y la cuatrimoto no arrancaba cuando quisimos traerla…- Nate empezó a organizar la situación en cuanto regresó al pelinegro lo que era de su propiedad. Se encontraba vestido con un traje parecido al de un buzo, mas, de una tonalidad parecida a la de su color de piel, y teniendo como única decoración, una hoja de acre pegada en la zona de la entrepierna; su disfraz, de forma ingeniosa, hacia alusión a como si se encontrase disfrazado de Adán.

-Lo lamento, chicos. Pero, así podemos ser mucho mas unidos que antes.- Típico del joven bonachón al que todos molestaban, este se disculpaba mientras trataba de verle el lado positivo a las cosas. A la par que relucía el peculiar atuendo que tenia encima suyo: una representación aterradoramente parecida a la Calabaza con Cara Humana y Sentimientos.

-Habla por ti, viejo…- Agregó como extra Lee mientras golpeaba de forma amistosa a su amigo, aun conservando su sentido del humor tan peculiar a pesar de haberse encontrado perdido por varios días. Lucia un traje hecho con mucho pelo enredado y de color marrón, una enorme boca con colmillos relucía en donde tenia la suya, y en su pecho, un cinturón que aparentaba tener munición de un arma futurista. Se trataba de unas prendas sorprendentemente parecidas al de la bestia favorita de cierta saga de películas sobre guerras galácticas.

-Ahhh… ¿Cabremos todos?- Con esa simple pregunta, se marco el simple hecho de que el tema estaba siendo totalmente algo fuera del interés del mayor de la familia Pines, por lo que, con una mirada y palmadas en el hombro de su sobrina, le indico que llamaran en caso de emergencia y que disfrutaran de la noche. Acto seguido, le dirigió la misma expresión a su sobrino y alumno, quien respondió a la misma con una sonrisa. Segundos después, se adentro a su hogar, queriendo tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad antes de regresar al laboratorio para trabajar.

-Oye… Chico…- Stanley le llamo la atención al joven castaño que se discutía mentalmente el hecho de que si acaso ir en un solo vehículo era una buena idea; problemática que paso a segundo plano en cuanto unas llaves se dirigieron a su rostro, obligándole a tomarlas a mitad de vuelo- Ni un solo rasguño. Deberá de estar aquí para cuando me levante con el primer rayo de sol. ¿Entendido?- No espero respuesta, ante la mirada atónita de todos los jóvenes solamente se digno a seguir a su gemelo hacia el interior del recinto. Dejando en completa soledad al grupo de chicos y chicas.

Por un segundo, todos y cada uno de los adolescentes buscaron de manera esforzada; el significado de aquel acontecimiento, mismo que, al dar con el, no tardaron casi nada en ponerse en marcha. Dipper conducía el viejo auto de su tío abuelo, a su lado, su hermana sentada como copiloto. Mientras que, en los asientos traseros, yacían emocionados, Wendy, Pacifica y Gabriel. Y, en la camioneta del gótico, se encontraba este mismo junto con su novia de copiloto, detrás en la primera fila de asientos, los tres jóvenes que llegaron con sus extravagantes atuendos, para que, la segunda, se colocaran de forma tranquila, Grenda, Marius, Candy y Gideon. Arrancaron y al poco tiempo, se encontraban vagando por las calles del pueblo, mismo que se veía tan inmerso en la festividad, que la policía a penas y tenia tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría por las aceras; a lo que, el hecho de que el joven Dipper se encontrase manejando paso completamente por alto ante el par de agentes de la ley.

-¿Entonces… Eres amigo de Dipper?- Inicio la conversación Pacifica, queriendo quitar de en medio aquella sensación de incomodo silencio.

-Si, nos conocimos en la biblioteca mientras intentaba estudiar para un examen. Y él, como el entrometido que siempre ha sido- esas palabras generaron que el muchacho bufara en seña de ignorarle mientras que la chica a su lado se burlo por lo bajo- se ofreció para ayudarme, solo por que no tenia nada mejor que hacer en ese momento.- No le importó la reacción del conductor, solo se rió para sus adentros mientras le ignoraba y contaba lo ocurrido.

-Vaya, que forma de conocerse.- Agrego Wendy mientras sacaba su celular y comenzaba a ver las redes sociales en las que tenia cuenta.

-Si… ¿Y ustedes como los conocen?- Refiriéndose al par de gemelos, inquirió aquello a las dos muchachas con las que compartía asiento.

-Ellos se mudaron a la Cabaña del Misterio cuando yo tenia quince años. Yo trabajaba ahí, por lo que fue imposible no conocerlos y convivir con este peculiar par…- El decir ello, generó que Mabel soltara un largo "Awww" que le fue acompañado con girarse sobre su propio asiento y ver de cerca de la pelirroja que prolifero aquello.

-Eso suena a cosa del destino.- concretaba el rubio mientras veía a ambas jóvenes cuchichear en secretismo algo que a sus oídos era imposible de llegar- ¿Y que me dices tu?- Se volteo en dirección de la joven con atuendo de caperucita roja muerta, misma muchacha que reacciono con algo de temor, pena y vergüenza.

-B-Bueno… E-En un inicio, no nos caíamos bien. Conocí a Mabel en una fiesta, y solo por que estábamos en medio de una competencia de popularidad; comenzamos a caernos mal en el momento en que hice trampa en la misma. Después, Dipper; como todo buen hermano, se presento ante mi con una venganza por haber humillado a su querida gemela. Por lo que, éramos algo así como rivales.- Su sonrojo era notorio al recordar lo mal que había tratado a la castaña y de cómo el joven que conducía, en su momento, le odiaba con el alma.

-¿Qué cambio?- Curioso, el joven vestido de músico mexicano no se guardo aquel cuestionamiento para si, si no que, lo lanzo al aire con la esperanza que alguien lo resolviera y contestara.

-En un inicio, casi nada; ni cuando Mabel se portó conmigo como una buena chica a pesar de que no la veía de otra forma mas que como una molestia; yo no le preste atención solo porque me concentraba en mi misma… Pero, creo que solo basto de unas palabras algo fuertes para que me compusiera y dejara de hacerlo.- Sus ojos le traicionaron, voltearon a ver a cierto muchacho que aun se encontraba al frente de ella, manejando con cuidado, pero aun así, prestando atención a lo que la joven de ojos azules decía; provocando que volteara a verla por el espejo retrovisor. Ella al caer en cuenta de que se encontraba haciendo y en donde, desvió apresurada la mirada a otro lado y decidió continuar con su explicación.- Después de ciertas cosas los empecé a considerar amigos. Pasó un año tras ese verano, regresaron al pueblo, y empezamos a salir de manera constante, me divertía mucho con Mabel y discutía bastante con Dipper, pero creo que al final, terminamos llevándonos muy bien.- Al igual que con la leñadora, cuando hubo terminado su explicación, la joven que permanecía como ayudante del conductor, soltó una larga expresión de cariño hacia la chica Northwest; provocando que esta pusiera una amplia sonrisa.

-Eso explica bastante…- Las palabras del desconocido pasaron desapercibidas ante los oídos de las muchachas, mas, no fue el caso de su amigo; quien atento le miro de la misma manera en que había visto a la joven a su lado. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, como si discutieran mentalmente un hecho realmente relevante, pero desistiendo de esa acción tras unos segundos transcurridos.

A partir de ese punto, las conversaciones no variaban demasiado de los temas mas comunes a tratar cuando a penas se va conociendo a alguien. Sus gustos, tendencias, habilidades y destrezas eran cosas que iban saliendo a la luz con tal de entablar una vía de comunicación que tenia como único fin, conocerse mas. Al menos, esa era la intención de las chicas con el nuevo integrante del grupo. Quien modestamente respondía para acto seguido, devolver el cuestionamiento para conocer un poco mas a las jóvenes con quien mas contacto parecía tener su compañero de entrenamientos.

El ambiente era relajado, o al menos, así era para las chicas que permanecían platicando con el rubio; los cuatro, tan inmersos estaban en aquel pequeño mundo que habían formado, que pasaban por alto la actitud del joven que manejaba con una expresión vacía en sus ojos. Por mas que lo intentaba, para Dipper era imposible mantenerse calmado con aquel aprisionamiento estomacal que tenia. Y no fue si no hasta que se encontró reflexionando mientras manejaba, que recordó una que otra cosa.

-¿"Tu admiradora secreta"?- Farfulló entre dientes al momento en que unas estruendosas risas resonaron de forma completa en el interior del viejo automóvil.- _Espero que se trate de otro de tus juegos mentales, Richy._ \- Deseo mentalmente antes de doblar en una esquina. Estaban cerca de llegar, mas, no por eso podía dejar de penar en lo mismo.- _¿Y si fue él quien los reunió a todos?_ \- se preguntó con notorio seño facial que denotaba claramente el hecho de que se encontraba pensando en ello- _N-No, le estaría colocando en un pedestal demasiado alto a esa cabeza hueca inmortal._ \- Negó de forma rotunda, sin deseos de convencerse que todo lo vivido hasta ese momento con respecto al tema de los enmascarados, las muertes, los ataques y peleas; fueron planeados por un sujeto que simplemente no podía terminar de molestarle en cuanto lo mirase fijamente. Si, era verdad, le odiaba con demasiadas fuerzas; pero no podía dar por sentado algo solo por el hecho de que era inmortal. Necesitaba pensar bien las cosas, además de reunir mucha mas información al respecto para no cometer errores del pasado.

Frenó en cuanto vio un espacio detrás de donde había aparcado su amigo gótico. Fue innecesario que dijese algo, los pasajeros entendieron al instante que significaba aquello, por lo que bajaron sin cuestionar nada. Dejándole a él, el honor de ser el ultimo en bajar solo para ponerle seguro a las puertas y guardarse las llaves del preciado pedazo de chatarra que tenia delante suya; aunque, ahora que lo había manejado por unos momentos, entendía la razón por la cual tenerle tanto apego al auto.

La residencia en donde suscitaba la fiesta adolescente se distinguía por encima del resto; dado que era la única que tenia fuertes luces de colores parpadeando al ritmo de la música electrónica que llegaba a sus oídos aun a pesar de encontrarse a una distancia considerable. El grupo recién llegado observo de lejos el lugar con expresiones calmadas, evaluando el como aparentaba ser la convivencia desde afuera de la misma.

En un inicio, Gabriel creía que pasarían desapercibidos en cuanto decidieran adentrarse al recinto, mas, la realidad se encargo de impactarle con una incalculable sorpresa. Dipper y Mabel fueron los que comenzaron a andar, dirigiendo un paso constante hacia el portal de entrada, a la que, sin siquiera estar cerca por mas de unos metros; chicos de todas las edades comenzaron a saludarles de lejos. El par de gemelos Pines al parecer era mucho mas popular que en su ciudad natal; o al menos, eso se le hacia a él: ya que eran solo a los castaños a los que tanto aprecio se les era mostrado, el resto del grupo recibía de vez en cuando uno que otro saludo, pero los jóvenes que le acompañaban parecían estar mas sumidos en sus propios asuntos.

Detalle que supo al instante de ver como el gótico fue jalado a otro lado de la casa tras un susurro que pareciese haber dicho "quiero ver que ha copiado de mis fiestas anteriores". Sin mencionar que, cierto joven de cabello blanco no paraba de ver hacia todos lados como si buscase algo; o mejor dicho, alguien, que por cierto, encontró en un sillón platicando con demás jóvenes de su edad: disimuladamente, el chico de traje azul se apartó lentamente para ir con dirección a la joven que aguardaba por su presencia. Además, los tres jóvenes con disfraces peculiares se limitaron a andar presurosamente a la mesa de bocadillos, buscando mas de una oportunidad para entablar la platica con alguna fémina dispuesta a aguantar sus ocurrencias. La pelirroja fue mucho mas sencilla que el resto, de la nada, solo empezó a caminar hacia la pista de baile para poder unirse a los demás muchachos que danzaban armoniosamente como si los pies los tuviesen encendidos en llamas. Por ultimo, solo quedaron juntos él, Dipper y el chico que se hacia llamar Marius; mas que nada, por que en cierto momento, la gemela Pines se dispuso a ir a platicar en privado con sus amigas sobre algo personal. Dejándoles solos junto a las escaleras que daban al primer piso y que se encontraban cercanas a la cocina.

-Se ve que este pueblo es animado, ¿eh?- Comentó de la nada con tal de crear un tema de conversación, claro que, lo hacia mientras veía como los chicos que venían con ellos, comenzaban a levantar por los pies al sujeto llamado Thompson; solo para que este comiera una cantidad insana de frituras mientras deletreaba el abecedario al revés.

-Y aun no has visto nada…- Canturreo el pelirrojo de rostro amigable, mientras aceptaba un baso con refresco que le ofrecía cierta joven desconocida, pero amigable.

-¿A que te refieres?- Inquirió poco antes de tomar y comerse una fritura que salía volando en su dirección, al parecer el regordete muchacho no aguantó mucho en aquella incomoda posición.

-A que… Hay mas que solo esto… Lo veras después.- Sencillo y con bastante calma, Dipper decía eso con una sonrisa algo torcida en su rostro. Provocando en su camarada una presión en su estomago algo desagradable.

-Pues… Ahora que me lo recuerdas… Quisiera pedirte algo, Dipper.- De repente, se puso tenso y serio el ambiente, mas sin embargo, el castaño no quito de su rostro la misma expresión calmada.

-Supongo que quieres saber unas cuantas cosas mas… ¿Me equivoco?- Casi como si adivinara sus pensamientos, empezó a moverse de su lugar con un destino desconocido para sus dos amigos. Los cuales, por un instante no supieron como reaccionar ante aquello.- Vamos a un lugar un poco mas relajado, necesitare dar detalles de muchas cosas.- Expuso bajo el ideal de que le siguieran, acción que realizaron después de verse a los ojos por un momento.

Sus pasos les llevaron directamente al patio trasero, donde mas de una pareja intentaba tener algo de privacidad con ayuda de la oscuridad que las mortecinas sombras les llegaban a dar. Aunque, eso fue de poca relevancia para el trio de adolescentes, quienes solamente se dignaron a buscar una pequeña mesa de madera en la cual se sentaron uno de cala lado, dejando un espacio para un cuarto integrante que jamás llegaría.

-Pudimos habernos quedado dentro. Ahí nadie nos hubiera escuchado por el alto volumen de la música.- Explicaba el varón de Austria mientras se acomodaba en su lugar, un tanto incomodo por encontrarse tan expuesto.

-No. Aquí esta bien. Habrá cosas que necesitaran de detalles y de que seamos cautelosos, no nos podemos dar el lujo de alzar la voz al proliferarlos.- Sabio, como si supiera lo que dijera; provocó que sus dos acompañantes alzaran las cejas sorprendidos de tal vocabulario.- ¿Y bueno, que es lo que quieres saber? ¿Qué olvidaste preguntarme?- Pasó por alto sus expresiones, decidió que lo mejor seria que continuasen con lo que querían hacer.

-A-Ah, cierto… P-Pues… Quería preguntar… ¿De que va todo esto? ¿A que se refería ese sujeto de traje con lo que te parecías a un tal Ivan y otras personas?- Tocando una fibra sensible, a la vez que complicada. El muchacho discutió por un momento consigo mismo si era correcto informar de "eso" en ese instante.

-Es un tema delicado… ¿Seguro que quieres saberlo?- Dejó la decisión en manos de él, al final, si en verdad deseaba ser parte de todo lo que estaban viviendo; debía de tomar todas las decisiones de manera autónoma, sin ayuda de nadie.

-Estoy seguro, Dipper. Por favor… ¿Qué tan grave puede ser?- Y ahí estaba, la seña final que daba inicio a que supiera la verdad de varias cosas que bien podrían catalogarse como un tema policial. ¿Por qué no ocultárselo? Por que le conocía, y sabia que seria tan insistente como para investigar por su cuenta; aun si eso significaba el ponerse en un potencial riesgo que ignoraba por completo. Mejor ser él quien le dijera que era lo que acontecía, al menos, de esa manera no le perdería de vista y bien podría ser de ayuda de alguna forma u otra. ¿Por qué no borrarle la memoria? Por que ahora que sabia como se sentía, no quería generar dicho padecimiento a alguien que conociera a no ser que fuese absolutamente necesario; si, quizás era una contradicción dado que no tuvo problema alguno en hacérselo a sus padres hacia años atrás, pero, por algo se empieza.

-Bien… Espero que no te arrepientas…- Fueron sus únicas palabras de advertencia. Soltó un largo suspiro, para después, proceder a comunicar a modo de secreto lo que le era exigido.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la cocina del lugar;**_

-Muy bien, Paz… ¿Qué esconden ustedes dos?- Era ya la cuarta vez en que esa pregunta se realizaba en contra de la rubia Northwest; quien hasta ese momento se las había ingeniado para desviar el tema de conversación a otro totalmente distinto.

-No se a que te refieres, Mabs.- Secamente, respondía al cuestionamiento mientras le daba un sorbo al baso con refresco en sus manos; al mismo tiempo que sus ojos rodaban en dirección contraria a la joven de frenos. Concentrando su atención en sus dos amigas que platicaban de manera amena con sus compañeras de la escuela con las que casualmente se habían llegado a encontrar. Al menos con ellas dos no tenia problemas, se distraían fácilmente: pero no era el mismo cuento con la castaña a su lado, quien por cierto, cuando se enajenaba con una cosa, era difícil que la soltara sin mas.

-Hazte la distraída…- prolifero sarcástica; si, quizás no quería forzar a su hermano a que dijera algo, pero su amiga era una cosa totalmente distinta; mas aun cuando esta siempre se había mostrado reacia al contacto con las personas y de la nada, le había permitido a su gemelo el clavarle los dientes en el cuello cual si fueran animales- Ustedes dos se están empezando a comportar de una forma bastante peculiar… Y empezaron a actuar así, el mismo día que atacaron la mansión… Así que, quiero saber que sucede entre ambos.- Por mas fuerte que fuese su temple, a la rubia le resulto imposible el no tener un pequeño tic en su rostro que demostrase que se encontraba sorprendida por que uniera pequeños detalles de forma tan rápida; aunque, ahora que se los decían de manera cruda, quizás y no eran tan pequeño al fin y al cabo.

-De nuevo, Mabs, sigo sin saber de que hablas.- Estaba a punto de doblegarse, pero debía de resistirse; aun no estaba lista para decir aquello que casi explotaba de su pecho cuando se encontraba cerca del joven que su amiga insinuaba, y acertaba a la vez, que tenia algo con él.

-Arg… A veces, ustedes dos se parecen tanto…- Gruño ya llegando al borde de la desesperación. Había estado insistiendo durante el tiempo suficiente como para fastidiarse a si misma; por lo que, sin mas, le dio al espalda a su amiga bajo la finalidad de disfrutar aunque fuese, unos momentos de la fiesta. Mas, cuando estaba a punto de salir del lugar junto a la pelinegra y la otra joven castaña, su mano fue atrapada. Hecho que le obligo a voltearse sobre si misma para inquirir con la mirada la razón de eso.

-S-Solo… dame mas tiempo… ¿Si? A-Aun no me siento lista.- Fue apenas un susurro audible para sus oídos, uno que le decía mucho mas que una extensa explicación. Uno que le obligó a fijarse en sus sonrojadas mejillas, delatoras de su pena y vergüenza.

Suspiró con algo de cansancio y burla. En realidad, ahora que lo meditaba con calma, ese par se parecía mucho mas de lo que se mostraba a simple vista, ambos inseguros por dentro. Ambos se esforzaban por satisfacer las expectativas de los demás. Ambos ocultaban sus ojos bajo su cabello cuando se encontraban avergonzados. Ambos eran, para su sorpresa, el uno para el otro. No hizo mas, solo acaricio la cabeza de su amiga mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa amplia, indicándole; cuando descubrió sus glóbulos oculares, que todo se encontraba bien y que no seguiría insistiendo con que dijera algo que ella aun no se encontraba segura de declarar. Por el momento, solo se concentrarían en disfrutar de la velada.

 _ **De vuelta al patio trasero;**_

-… S-Simplemente… N-No lo puedo creer…- Quizás y había sido demasiada información para un solo momento, pero el joven pelirrojo no les había dejado opción. Quería saber la verdad, ¿no? Bueno, a veces, esta misma podía resultar ser un poco cruda.

-No gano nada mintiéndote, Gabriel. Así que, será mejor que aceptes lo que acabo de contarte. Esto no es un juego. Hay mucho que perder con solo un descuido… tan solo hace poco me borraron la memoria… Y eso, solo por que querían mortificar a Mabel. Por que, de haberlo querido, me hubiesen matado en ese momento.- No le gustaba declararlo, pero al igual que a su amigo, no ganaba absolutamente nada en negar una realidad. Menos una tan obvia.

-¿P-Pero… Me estas diciendo que un grupo de lunáticos les están dando caza para destruir este lugar bajo un fin que aun desconocemos?- El nuevo integrante del grupo no pudo ahorrarse sonar exceptivo con respecto a lo declarado.

-Dicho de esa manera, suena bastante desalentador.- Irónico, el pelirrojo no se ahorro aquello para si mismo, si no que lo compartió sin pensarlo siquiera.

-Pero no deja de ser cierto, Marius. Aun no sabemos que es lo que planean Powers, Trigger, Ivan y Bratsman; además que, hoy acabamos de ver que Richy esta involucrado y aun hay alguien que no conocemos.- Recordaba ciertas cosas que habían sido reveladas al atardecer; provocando que, poco a poco, unas cuantas preguntas se generasen junto a las ya existentes.

-¿Te refieres a la "admiradora" que dices que mencionó?-

-A esa misma me refería.-

-Ahora que lo dices… Cuando nos encontrábamos en el bosque, él mencionó mas de una cosa… Una de ellas, aquella persona que te mandaba un beso- el rubio señalo con el índice a su amigo- Pero otra de estas, fue que… Tu y él pelearon… Y en esa ocasión, tenias la maldición del hombre lobo… ¿No?-

-C-Creo que se a donde quieres llegar… ¿Qué quieres saber de esa noche?- Intuía el camino que estaba tomando la conversación. Y por la expresión en el rostro de su amigo, supo que había dado en el clavo.

-Bueno… Dices que es verdad todo esto… Así que… Dime… ¿Qué se siente?- le vio fijamente a aquellos ojos grises que expresaban confusión e incitaban a que se explicase, hecho que procedió a hacer- ¿Qué se siente tener una maldición que te transforma por completo en algo que no quieres, pero que aun así utilizas para un beneficio propio?- Incluso había contexto, y uno bastante claro. Por lo que no había escapatoria para su situación actual, lo mejor seria explicarse y no dejar cupo a duda alguna.

 _ **Dipper Pov;**_

Al inicio, me carcomía la preocupación y el miedo; creí que no seria mayor amenaza que una simple herida creada por una bestia salvaje, pero, conforme los días pasaban, empezaba a sentir los cambios que representaba aquello. Las fases de la luna creaban en mi reacciones un tanto desagradables, y no fue si no hasta que llego la fase completa de este satélite, cuando comprendí el porque de mis cambios.

Había iniciado con una irresistible necesidad de salir a la calle a mitad de la noche; el sueño que buscaba evadir fue razón suficiente para cumplir ese capricho. Grave error. Avanzaba impulsado por el deseo de encontrar algo que ni siquiera sabia que era, pero daba crédito a que estaría en las afueras del bosque mas cercano a su localidad.

Esa noche se pintaba muy fría, quizás por que un cumulo de nubes impedían que la luz alumbrara el camino con ligereza. Pero aun así, a pesar de la hora, de la oscuridad y de todo contratiempo, seguía sintiendo la impetuosa necesidad de andar directamente a aquel bosque tan sombrío en ese instante. Quizás era solo una de las múltiples excusas que ponía para no dormir, o tal vez si era un deseo férreo de mi subconsciente.

Un deseo tan fuerte, que ahora que soy capaz de ver hacia atrás, puedo ser capaz de atribuírselo a aquello que acompañaba esa marca en mi mano derecha: una marca que indicaba la agresión que había sufrido hacia un mes antes. De repente; las nubes se despejaron, distrayendo todo pensamiento mío y obligándome a voltear a ver hacia el firmamento con total embobamiento por la blanca y enorme luna que adornaba el firmamento; acto seguido, la sangre me comenzó a hervir, el aire me faltaba, poco a poco sentía como la conciencia me era arrebatada y lentamente, la oscuridad me envolvía.

Finalmente, perdí la conciencia. No supe en que momento con exactitud, pero cuando la recobre, esta tirado en medio del bosque, mis ropas estaban desgarradas y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Apenas podía ponerme de pie, la luz del sol me daba de lleno en los ojos complicándome aun mas la tarea de espabilarme, mas, aun así fui capaz de llegar a casa antes de que todos despertaran; estaba ligeramente desorientado, pero aun así me las arregle para que las nadie de Piedmont me viera en ese estado; usando únicamente los vestigios de lo que otrora fue mi ropa.

Después de ese incidente, las cosas comenzaban a ponerse realmente extrañas. No sabia que había ocurrido esa noche, pero no quería repetirlo; por lo que comencé a investigar mi propio cuerpo en busca de alguna respuesta, obviamente, tampoco iba a descartar la posibilidad de que se tratase de algo mental; pero el hacer un chequeo físico y un análisis de sangre era mucho mas sencillo que replicar la maquina para ver el pensamiento del tío Ford.

Y mientras que yo realizaba los experimentos pertinentes, se comenzaba a esparcir un rumor de que una fiera bestia se encontraba asechando los alrededores. A lo cual se lo adjudicaba a que se pudiese tratar de un animal del bosque que se había perdido; y como la gente solo sabia que se presento una sola vez, lo creyeron. Aunque, cuando termine de comparar mis muestras de sangre con ayuda de un pequeño, y bastante improvisado, "laboratorio" que me instruyo a hacer mi tío, supe que no seria la ultima vez que veríamos a aquella bestia.

Mi sangre esta contamina con alguna clase de agente desconocido. Necesitaba mas muestras, pero no solamente de mi parte humana. Necesitaba muestras de sangre de esa "criatura". Por lo que me vi obligado a idear algún medio para obtenerlas, aunque eso significase hacerme daño a mi mismo, necesitaba respuestas lo mas antes posible; y el tiempo que se demoro mi laboratorio en mostrarme aquello, había consumido ya dos semanas. Debía de ponerme en marcha, por lo que investigue en internet, en libros de la biblioteca, en viejas notas que tenia anotadas de los diarios de Ford y obviamente, también indague en viejos escritos que decían saber algo sobre dichas criaturas.

Los días comenzaban a moverse de forma rápida, llenándome el alma de miedo por las noches bajo el pavor de que el calendario lunar que compre estuviese equivocado en algún punto y que la luna llena llegase antes de lo previsto, cosa que no fue así solo por obra divina. Ocultaba lo mejor que podía mi condición, y aunque mis padres no eran un problema; Mabel si lo era, sin embargo, en ese momento estaba saliendo y viendo demasiado a su chico soñado del momento, Richy. De quien aun desconocíamos su verdadero rostro muy a nuestro pesar.

Pero, esta de mas decir que en esos momentos agradecía que distrajera a mi hermana de ver en mi dirección; ya que, de haberlo hecho, se hubiera dado cuenta al instante. No le hubiese sido difícil seguirme por el bosque directamente a una cueva donde tenia una buena cantidad de cadenas y grilletes, además de un mecanismo que tenia como primordial función, extraerme una generosa cantidad de sangre.

La noche llego, y cuando lo hizo, me escabullí de mi casa con la finalidad de adentrarme en el lugar donde se realizaría el primer experimento. Mantuve la cabeza agachada en todo momento, usando la mayor fuerza de voluntad posible para no voltear con dirección al cielo y ver de lleno, la llave que liberaría al monstruo que en mi dormía. El lugar donde todo sucedía, era una pequeña cueva que se encontraba a mitad del escabroso bosque cercano a los limites de la ciudad; tenia una entrada de luz natural en la parte superior, por lo que no seria problema el hacer lo que tengo planeado.

Me adentre al refugio de piedra, en mis muñecas y pies coloque los grilletes oxidados que encontré en una venta de cosas antiguas por internet. Empecé a levantar la cabeza, mirando primero aquello que tenia la tarea principal que se estaba por realizar en cuanto sintiera una fuerza de tensión en la cadena que apresaba su blanco; apuntando directamente a mi brazo derecho, respire hondo. Y entonces, apunte la mirada al cielo. Las mismas sensaciones que antes volvieron a invadir mi cuerpo, ahogándolo en desesperación mientras mi mente, esclarecida por el valor, se guardaba a detalle lo que ocurría.

Ahora tenia mucha mas conciencia que antes, no sabia del por que de ello, pero en ese instante no importó demasiado. Solo podía concentrarme en apreciar como mis huesos comenzaban a tronar, en la fuerza brava del correr del elixir de la vida por mis torrentes sanguíneos, en como mi piel ardía cual si la estuvieran estirando y reventando. Las puntas de mis dedos comenzaron a dolerme al igual que mi mandíbula y mis pies; siendo ese el ultimo detalle que pude recordar, el shock era tanto, que perder la conciencia nuevamente fue inevitable.

No supe que ocurrió, pero, dada la forma en que desperté, me di una idea. Estaba tirado en el suelo, con las ropas desgarradas y a metros de la entrada a la cueva, al parecer, me solté poco antes de que amaneciera. Algo bueno, supongo. Me levanté con la misma desorientación que la vez pasada; aun así, mis pasos torpes fueron capaces de llevarme al interior de la caverna. Donde esperaban por mi, un montón de rotas cadenas, y una jeringa de buen tamaño que rebosaba de espesa sangre roja. Voltee la mirada a mi extremidad derecha al corroborar que las cosas habían salido según lo planeado, apenas y tenia una marca que demostraba el haber recibido una agresión como esa; otra cosa que debía de añadir a la lista sobre hombres lobo. Factor de curación aumentado.

Mas, no pudo importarme menos. Aprisione en mis manos los vestigios de mis prendas en un intento de que estas ocultaran entre la tela, lo que consideraba mas importante hasta ese momento. Según lo que había investigado, tenia solo una transformación mas antes de que mi maldición se volviese permanente. No quería perder tiempo, no con cosas que no eran de su importancia.

Mi deber en ese instante, aunque terminase por mostrarme demasiado extraño ante las personas que le rodeaban, era el de concentrarse únicamente en buscar la cura para lo que tenia. Primero debía de descomponer la muestra de sangre, compararla con antiguas que había hecho, aislar aquello que me convertía en licántropo. Y una vez teniendo ese agente separado de todo, buscar la manera de eliminarlo de mi sistema; muy a pesar de que la única forma que tenia para averiguar aquello, fuese con la clásica practica de ensayo y error.

Cuando menos tuve para darme cuenta, la luna estaba a punto de tocarme con su pálida invocación de la bestia. Pero, suerte la mía, la noche cuando estaba por ser preparado el antídoto; sucedió algo que cambiaron mis planes de forma brusca. Estaba terminando de cenar, subía las escaleras de mi hogar para poder llegar a mi habitación y escudriñar en el "laboratorio" que tenia metido en mi armario: Si, quizás era algo bastante el llamarlo laboratorio, pero no encontraba un termino mejor; no en ese momento y ni mucho menos, con los llantos de mi hermana saliendo por entre el espacio que su puerta tenia por encontrarse a medio cerrar.

No pude evitarlo, jamás me había gustado escuchar ni ver llorar a mi amada gemela. Por lo que, queriendo saber la causa de su llanto, me aproxime a su habitación con la mayor cautela posible. Hablaba entre sollozos, tenia el teléfono en su mano, y proliferaba unas cuantas palabras que lograban hacerme enfurecer como si no hubiera un mañana, o al menos, no quería que lo hubiese para cierto vampiro.

Tan pronto Mabel termino de platicar con su amiga, acrecentó aun mas sus lamentos, llenando mi corazón de una necesidad aun mas grande que el deseo de acabar con cierta entidad no-muerta; el consolarla, al menos, por un rato. El suficiente como para que cállese rendida ante los deseos de Morfeo.

Cosa que sucedió poco después de la media noche. No importaba, aun tenia hasta el amanecer, y para tal suceso, aun faltarían unas cuantas horas que bien podría aprovechar para fulminar a aquel sujeto. Acomodé a mi hermana en su cama, dejándole descansar con amenidad mientras yo salía corriendo de su recinto para llegar al propio y abrir con brusquedad la puerta que guardaba tras de si, la que bien podía considerar como mi cura.

Aun no la usaría, claro estaba, pero si me la llevaría conmigo, la necesitaría en cierto punto. Salí de casa con la mayor discreción posible, agradeciendo por ultima vez, el haber tenido aquel entrenamiento de Parkour con aquel rubio que tenia pésimas calificaciones en biología. Comencé a correr como si el diablo me persiguiera, manteniendo la cabeza agachada en todo momento: y de paso, agradeciendo que se tratase de una maldición impuesta por la mordida de un lobo en luna llena. Y no por algún maleficio lanzado por alguna bruja o algo así.

El único factor que estaría en mi contra, seria el descontrol que presento cuando miró aquel satélite en el oscuro lienzo de la noche. Debía de tener cuidado de no ver a la luna, no antes de llegar a donde se encontraba él; lugar un tanto tétrico de noche, pero tan adecuado en ese preciso instante. Alejado y resguardado por una pequeña fracción de bosque, si, sin duda era el mejor sitio al que podía ir para pelearme contra un ente cuya naturaleza desconocía por completo.

Irrumpí en su morada con una fuerte patada a las puertas principales, abriéndolas de lleno y provocando que la persona que buscaba, bajase y me recibiera a metros de distancia. Los alaridos de disgusto y cuestionamiento del por que de mis acciones y actitud no tardaron en hacerse presentes. Por un segundo dude que fuese cierto lo que le escuche decir a mi hermana, pero acto seguido, recobre la compostura; aquel pelirrojo se había hecho pasar por mi amigo solo para hacerle daño a la persona que consideraba mas importante en el mundo. No, no le daría el beneficio de la duda, no cuando vi llorar a cantaros a mi querida Mabel.

Le enfrente con cólera, la luna se alzaba a mis espaldas; provocando en mi mente una tremenda necesidad de voltear a verla, pero, la ira era mucho mas fuerte en ese instante, tanto, que resistí esa impetuosa necesidad solo por querer seguirle gritando a aquel imbécil. Mismo sujeto que aguardo burlesco a que terminase, ya había dejado aun lado la fachada de buena persona, estaba mostrando como era en realidad; y esta misma era mucho mas simple de lo que pensé. Solo se trata de un idiota mas. Uno al que se le había concedido la vida eterna con tal de alimentarse a base de sangre humana.

Le recuerdo decir, "¿qué piensas hacer al respecto? ¿acaso crees que podrías contra mi en una pelea?" Esa era toda la señal que necesitaba, me voltee para cerrar las puertas en busca de responder de manera afirmativa a su pregunta. Y como ultimo detalle, fije mi mirada en la blanca luna que se alzaba como ahora, una poderosa aliada.

Ahora tenia mucha mas conciencia que antes, quizás mientras mas tiempo pasase con la maldición, mas seria capaz de estar consciente, pero claro, no deseaba aquello. Lo único que buscaba, era quitarme de encima aquella aflicción. Mis huesos tronaban con armonía, él se extraño con sobremanera al verme caer al suelo con saliva escurriendo de las fisuras de mis labios; las puntas de mis dedos empezaban a arder y doler a causa de que mis uñas se volvían largas y gruesas en cuestión de segundos. Los pies me dolían de forma descomunal, por lo que, lo único que pude hacer para apaciguar el dolor, fue quitarme las botas que en ese instante impedían el cambio físico de dichas extremidades.

El pelo comenzó a salirme de forma grotesca mientras mi piel se me era arrancada y mi rostro se deformaba en algo que no quería ni ver. Por ultimo, mi visión se había vuelto de color sepia, me incorpore lentamente frente a Richy, sujeto que casi tenia desencajada la mandíbula por la sorpresa. Aunque, poco a poco, sus labios se pegaron para formar una amplia sonrisa, me miraba con sus ojos rojos como la sangre, y sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a caminar en mi dirección. Y yo hacia lo mismo hacia la suya.

Lentamente, fui capaz de ver al monstruo detrás de esa cara tan amigable que tenia. Dejaba de tener una apariencia humana solo para dejar paso a un enorme ente con forma de murciélago. Después, las cosas sucedieron de tal manera, que aun ahora, soy incapaz de decirlas claramente. Pasaban muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, golpes en seco, agarres que tenían como finalidad el lanzar al otro hacia alguna parte de la estructura, zarpazos en seco o mordidas bastante mortíferas para humanos normales.

Seres que, ninguno de los dos era en ese instante. No cuando nos mostrábamos y comportábamos como completas bestias llenas de sed de la sangre del otro. Buscábamos matarnos, era nuestra única finalidad, no importase cuanto tiempo nos tomase, o sangre perdiéramos, solo deseábamos llegar aun fin. Uno de mis ataques llego de lleno a la espalda de él, provocándole tanto dolor como cólera, cosas que impulsaron a que lanzara un ataque parecido a mi costado derecho, justo el lugar donde mi guardia había bajado. Creo recordar que, mi rabia fue tal, que me abalance encima de él con las fauces de frente en busca de arrancarle el cuello de una mordida.

Caímos cerca de la cocina, lugar donde con fuerza bruta, buscaba desesperadamente quitarme de encima. Un olor extraño inundo mi nariz, distrayéndome lo suficiente como para dejarle a él la oportunidad de tomarme de la cintura, intentando alejarme; pero, encontrando de paso algo con que apuñalarme la espalda. Tan inmerso me encontraba descifrando de que se trataba aquel hedor, que me tomó por sorpresa una punzante sensación seguida de cerca por un potente ardor que comenzaba a incendiar cada vena de mi cuerpo.

El dolor era inmenso, pero a la vez, tan satisfactorio, que ni siquiera me importo la estridente risa de mi molesto oponente. Ni eso, ni que me tomara por el cuello con bastante dificultad y me lanzara lo mas alto posible como se lo permitieran sus fuerzas. Aun me retorcía con brusquedad cuando atravesé el techo del lugar, cayendo de milagro aun lado del agujero que mi cuerpo deforme había generado.

Su risa aun se escuchaba a pesar de encontrase en la planta baja, y cuando termine de convulsionar en espasmos de dolor, pude esclarecerme lo suficiente como para fijar mi vista en la razón de su burla. Aun era de noche, la luna aun se encontraba alzada; mas, no por mucho tiempo, el sol amenazaba con salir. Pero, el caso era que, yo ahora tenia la misma apariencia de antes. Si, era humano, quizás sin camisa ni calzado, pero humano al fin y al cabo.

De pronto, un potente estruendo cayó de golpe la molesta risa de aquel enfermo mental. La estructura se sacudió tan fuerte que tuve que agarrarme a las tablas sueltas para no caer de tan alto lugar. Mantuve los ojos cerrados durante el tiempo suficiente como para que, al abrirlos, pudiese ser capaz de apreciar un avivo fuego consumir el lugar lentamente. Los rayos del sol ahora se hacían presentes en el lugar; me puse de pie con sumo cuidado, y gire la vista hacia abajo, notando aun muy enojado vampiro que miraba con desprecio el como su hogar comenzaba a caerse en pedazos y dejaba de servirle de refugio para lo que seria, su mayor enemigo: El día.

Nos dedicamos una ultima mirada llena de odio, y sin mas, me fui sin decir palabra alguna. Creyendo que el sol se encargaría de darle fin a tan fuerte ente. Curiosamente, en esa la que fue, mi ultima transformación; seguía sin ser capaz de controlar mis acciones, pero si conservaba conciencia de lo que hacia durante la misma. No entendí para nada el por que de ello, pero tampoco le presté demasiada importancia; tampoco era algo tan significativo como para romperme la cabeza de camino a casa. Solamente lo dejé pasar, mientras escuchaba sirenas resonar a lo lejos y pensaba, en que tendría algo entretenido que ver en las noticias cuando llegase.

 _ **Dipper Pov, Fin;**_

Tenia los ojos cerrados, buscando recordar lo mejor posible aquello que había acontecido hacia tiempo. Pero, al abrirlos, se llevo la sorpresa de que no solamente estaban el par que le acompañaba, si no, que también estaban junto a él Robbie y los demás. Exceptuando al pequeño ex vidente, todo el grupo de barones estaban reunidos en ese mueble de madera que estaba en medio el patio.

-Vaya, viejo, que salvaje.- Comento Lee, provocando algo de vergüenza y enojo en el castaño.

-¿Q-Que? ¿A-A que hora llegaron?- Inquirió desconcertado por la situación.

-Desde que empezaste a decir lo que sucedió la primera vez que te transformaste.- De forma sencilla, Robbie le dio la respuesta que ansiaba, recordándole de esa manera y sin intenciones; que debía dejar de sumergirse tanto en su propio mundo.

-Arg… Bueno, en fin. Eso fue lo que sucedió en mi pelea con Richy.- Se limito a concluir lo contado mientras se sobaba la cienes y sentía una nueva figura a su lado.

-¿Bocadillos, chicos? Son brownies de chocolate.- Una joven de pecas y con cabello castaño claro apareció a su lado de la nada. Portando una bandeja plateada con múltiples bocadillos que les eran ofrecidos con amabilidad. Probablemente tendría su edad, pero eso no era de importancia, si no, que no paraba de mirarle directamente a los ojos con una insistencia poco natural, al igual que su sonrisa.

-Wau… Yo si quiero.- Inicio el alegre de Thompson, quien sin dudarlo tomó uno de los postres ofrecidos por la desconocida. E incitando de esa forma, a que los demás siguieran su ejemplo con algo de desinterés; era comida gratis después de todo.

-A-Ah… ¿Muchas gracias?- Fue lo único que dijo el joven Pines, quien tomaba el ultimo bocadillo con dudas. La actitud de la muchacha no dejaba de resultarle un tanto extraña, y ni tampoco lo hacia el hecho de que, por alguna razón que desconocía, esta misma joven se le hacia familiar de algún lado. Mas, la poca luz que había en el exterior, y el que ella se colocara sobre su rostro una mascara de conejo le impidió el apreciarla por mas tiempo del pensado. De hecho, en cuanto ella se retiro, él ya había olvidado por completo cada una de sus facciones.

-Disfrútenlos, muchachos.- Deseo desde lejos mientras aun les daba la espalda por estar caminando con rumbo a la fiesta.- Ya saben lo que dicen… En esta noche, se tiene que disfrutar de todo... Pero por encima de las demás cosas, se tiene que disfrutar el…- sonreía por lo bajo, jactándose mentalmente de su victoria- Truco o Trato…-


	81. Espacialmente Perdido

_**Temporada de evaluaciones parciales, shavots... :V Ok, no... Bueno, si. Es temporada de evaluaciones parciales. Ya saben, momento sagrado en el que saben que las cosas estan de la ver** y que al parecer, hicieron mal en escoger ciertas personas para sus equipos; personas que no pueden desarrollar el plan construcctivo de una simple vivienda. :v En fin. Fuera de eso, examenes, trabajos complejos y muchas tareas son cosas que me atrasaron al momento de querer escribir este cap. Ademas de que fui a ver la nueva pelicula de Logan... :3 Pero, como sea, esta semana quizas todo se normalice, y si es asi, esperen un capitulo cargado de accion... Por que, este que les presento, es solo su preambulo... 7u7 Ojala y les guste. Espero que si. Y si asi es, o si falle al momento de poner algo, o cometi algun error, quisiera que me lo dijeran en la zona de comentarios. Ah, y al final del cap tendran un extra de mi vida. Ademas de una advertencia... Pero, en fin, comencemos.**_

 _ **Esta obra literaria esta hecha unicamente para entretener y sin animos de lucro, el autor de esta misma es solo un Fan mas que escribe para demas Fans. Teniendo pleno conocimiento de que la serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney.**_

 _ **Lector; No te preocupes amigo... Aun no es el fin del mundo en esta historia... Aun no... 7u7 Jejeje... Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que siga siendo de esa manera. Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que sea de tu agrado este nuevo cap! Ah, y pues, la frase original es**_ trick-or-treat _**por lo que se traduce como Truco o Trato... xD Asi que, si, soy muy literal... XD**_

 _ **ElianVillanueva; Je... Me alegro que ya hayas arreglado tu problema con el internet... XD Y que bien que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo. Y pues, suelo comprender un poco a las personas dado que he pasado por cosas similares, mas, no es el mismo caso para todo... Pero, como sea, gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos y ojala te guste el cap!**_

 _ **SonrisaDulce207; Jajaja! Bueno, pero que cosas... XD Que bien que te gustara tanto el capitulo... XD Y pues, hasta cierto punto fueron de verdad... 7u7 Y pues, los disfraces de todos fueron algo realmente dificil de escoger, espero que al final si les gustasen... XD Je, si, Dipper dio un poco de contexto con respecto a lo de Richy. Y que tiene? Yo tampoco suelo contarle mi vida amorosa a mi hermana... :v Je... Y pues, no tienes por que agradecer. De hecho, gracias por las ideas... :D Ja... Pues, mi semana no mejoro, pero ya que... XD Nos vemos! Disfruta del cap! :3**_

 _ **Digan no a las drogas.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 9: Espacialmente Perdido**_

-¿En serio solamente para eso le hablaste?- Inquirió curiosa la joven Pines mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música. Aunque, a pesar de que su cuerpo se movía armoniosamente, su rostro reflejaba desconfianza; emoción dirigida directamente a su amiga de rubia cabellera.

-Claro. Debía de hacer que su disfraz y el mío combinaran… Y para eso, debía de ponerle sangre falsa a sus manos y boca.- Había un extra en todo eso, pero, ocultar información no era mentir necesariamente; solo era, omitir un pequeño detalle que aun no tenia por que saber.

-Oh, ya veo.- No estaba del todo convencida. Pero así como antes lo había decidido, no les iba a presionar, no al menos por ahora. Cuando viera la oportunidad, tal vez lo haría, pero ahora, no. No en ese lugar, con tanta gente y con Candy haciéndole señas desde el otro extremo de la habitación.- Ahhh… Creo que algo nos quiere decir Candy…- Esas palabras obligaron a la joven Northwest a girarse sobre si misma, encontrando a cierta pelinegra agitando sus brazos y haciéndole señas para que se acercaran lo mas rápido posible.

Cosa que hicieron muy difícilmente gracias a la cantidad de gente que les estorbaban en su camino. Pero, al completar la odisea y llegar a donde se encontraba su amiga, esta de repente empezó a caminar con rapidez en dirección desconocida para ellas; pero logrando hacer señas por encima de la gente y que se interpretaban de forma que dijesen claramente que siguiesen su paso.

El par de muchachas, intrigadas por dicha actitud, no hicieron mas que andar tras de la asiática, evadiendo todo posible obstáculo que se lograse presentar. No obstante, hubo mas de una ocasión en que ellas, o al menos Pacifica, chara contra alguien de la multitud o contra algún mueble. Claro que, eso fue solamente hasta que, poco antes de salir al patio trasero, golpeara su hombro con el de una chica de su estatura. ¿Cómo sabia que era chica? Por que ningún hombre usaría una mascara de conejo tan tierna y los pocos segundos que la vio de pie junto a la ventana observando el exterior; pudo apreciar aquella figura femenina que les caracterizaba.

Se había volteado un instante para verla con mayor detalle, mas, solamente logro verle el castaño cabello que se mecía en dos coletas ligeramente largas. Un segundo transcurrió de la manera mas rápida que jamás imagino que fuese posible; y sin previo aviso, la muchacha desapareció de su campo de visión. Extrañada, debatió por un segundo el seguirla, pero, de repente, un sentimiento de inseguridad nació de la boca de su estomago al mismo tiempo en que una estridente risa se adentraba a la residencia por la puerta trasera.

No se quedo de pie en ese punto fijo, empezó a caminar con rumbo a donde sus amigas habían desaparecido, queriendo investigar que era aquello por lo cual llego a dicho lugar. Y en cuanto lo vio, solo pudo apreciar de lleno el sentimiento de angustia en su pecho, angustia por ver la situación en la que estaba, angustia por no saber que era lo que podía pasar, angustia por no saber que hacer. Eran demasiadas cosas las que pasaban por su cabeza y ninguna le decía como zafarse del predicamento que veía de tan de cerca.

-¡Vamos, Marius! ¡Lanza!- Gritaba un muy efusivo Dipper mientras se encontraba con una mano envuelta en fuego verde. Su novio y el mencionado se encontraban en medio de un grupo de gente que gritaba eufórica por ver como el castaño rompía platos con la mano.

-¡Ahí va!- Contestó el pelirrojo poco antes de lanzar como un frisbee, una pieza de vajilla de porcelana. Mismo objeto que se vio reducido a simple basura regada por el suelo a causa de tan certero golpe que fue conectado por parte del joven disfrazado de lobo adolescente.

-¡Dipper! ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?!- Cuestiono su gemela con un tono claramente reprochador. Y no era para menos, usualmente las cosas eran al revés con el par de hermanos, pero ahora, por alguna razón, la situación se encontraba de cabeza.

-¡Marius! ¡¿Se puede saber, que diablos esta ocurriendo?!- Grenda, al igual que su amiga, no parecía muy contenta con lo que estaba presenciando. Pero, esa no era todas sus preocupaciones. Pacifica volteo la mirada con dirección a donde debería de estar su amiga de lentes, pero, esta yacía aun lado de un joven rubio que permanecía en una esquina del patio en posición fetal. Hecho que llamo demasiado su atención, provocando que empezara a moverse; aunque, no en su dirección, claro.

-¡Mabs! ¡Ve con Candy, Grenda y yo intentaremos calmar a estos dos!- Corrió a su lado, mas no se detuvo; paso de largo y con dirección a su novio, mismo que no paro de reír a un a pesar de que fuese abrazado con fuerza bajo la finalidad de que se detuviera con lo que estaba practicando.

La joven de fuerza incomparable hizo lo mismo con su pretendiente, quien a pesar de oponerse a dicha acción, no pudo hacer nada en contra de la descomunal resistencia de su pareja. Ahora los dos jóvenes estaban siendo neutralizados, uno sin que le importara en lo mas mínimo, y el otro como si lo estuviera reteniendo su peor enemigo. La gente no supo del por que de aquello, mas, no preguntaron, solo se dispersaron para continuar con la diversión; aun si eso significase el no prestarle atención a la chica de frenos que se abría paso entre ellos para llegar a donde permanecía su querida amiga Chiu.

-¿Candy, que ocurre aquí?- Llegó lo mas pronto posible, aun a pesar de que su mirada se encontrase posada sobre su hermano. Joven que era llevado a un rincón opuesto de la residencia junto con su amigo.

-No lo se, Mabel. De repente salí para ver que era todo el alboroto que había, y encontré las cosas tal cual como tu lo hiciste.- le contesto, pero sin dejar de ver al joven vestido de mariachi- Y creo que el amigo de Dipper no se siente del todo bien.- Se mostraba preocupada, mas que nada por su deber medico de atender a todo aquel que mostrara signos de padecer de algún mal.

-A ver, déjame acercarme.- inclinándose lentamente enfrente el muchacho, agacho la mirada para verle directamente a sus enrojecidos ojos- Gabriel…- le llamo suavemente, aprovechando que ahora el patio permanecía en silencio- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Cuestiono con notoria preocupación. Se le veía realmente consternado, como si algo en él no se encontrase del todo bien.

-N-No lo se… M-Mis piernas y brazos se sienten muy relajados… Y siento que si no me concentro en ellos, dejare de sentirlos…- Parecía como si sufriera de algún trastorno esquizofrénico; mas que nada, debido a sus paranoicos globos oculares que iban de un lado a otro en busca de alguna respuesta a lo que le ocurría.

-¿Ahhh… Candy?- Le volteo a ver, esperando que ella supiese algo de su condición, mas, lo único que pudo hacer, fue encogerse de hombros en son de expresar que no contaba con el mas mínimo conocimiento de que era lo que le ocurría al joven rubio.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo ni la mas remota idea del que es lo que le ocurre.- No se quedo de pie a su lado; sin meditarlo demasiado, se inclinó a su lado mientras buscaba con la mirada inspeccionar toda fracción de su cuerpo que fuese visible para ella. Mas, no encontraba nada fuera de lugar, ni una marca, ni algún indicio de que alguien le hubiese hecho algo.- Creo que deberíamos de sacarlo de aquí junto a esos dos.- Con el pulgar le fue sencillo señalar al par de muchachos que yacían aun lado de sus amigas.

Uno de ellos, abrazando melosamente a cierta rubia, y el otro, tratando de liberarse de los fuertes brazos de su captora castaña. La situación estaba casi en la cúspide de lo raro, y no fue si no hasta que cierto albino llego al patio, cuando supo de antemano, que ya estaban en la cima de aquella montaña a la que podía llamar, mala suerte.

-¿Oigan, ya vieron a Robbie, Lee, Nate y Thompson? Se están comportando mas raros de lo… habitual…- Con esa ultima palabra logro divisar a los tres muchachos cuyos comportamientos eran completamente distintos a lo cotidiano, o bueno, al menos de los dos a lo que conocía de mas tiempo; aquel joven vestido de mariachi aun no le prestaba real atención, y en la situación actual no lo haría, de no ser por que cierta joven se encontraba demasiado cerca de él.

-¿Qué sucede con ellos?- Inquirió rápidamente Candy: demostrando tener en ese preciso instante, una seriedad muy poco común adornando su semblante.

-A-Ahhh…- por un segundo se descoloco, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura inicial- Robbie no para de reírse como loco. Thompson esta algo agresivo. Lee le tiene miedo a todo y Nate no quiere hablar con nadie. Todos están en la sala causando conmoción por su manera de actuar; Tambry y Wendy intentan calmarlos, pero parece en vano… Y de hecho, vine aquí para buscar a Dipper… Pero al parecer, se encuentra en un estado parecido.- Le volteo a ver; aunque, en vez de encontrarse con aquel serio muchacho preparado para cualquier pelea, se encontró a un chico enamorado que no paraba de abrazar a una rubia mientras acariciaba su cabello con lentitud.

-Los chicos están actuando demasiado extraños esta noche…- Concluyo Mabel poco antes de jalar a Gabriel en su dirección, obligándole a que se colgara de su cuello para poderse levantar.- Vamos, levántate… Te vienes conmigo…- Ordenaba de manera que dejaba la negociación para alguien mas; y aunque el chico se resistía, no fue capaz de oponer real resistencia a la joven Pines.

-P-Pero… M-Mis piernas…- Balbuceo con temor mientras dichas extremidades temblaban cual si se tratasen de suaves ramas siendo mecidas por el viento.

-Así sirve que las pones en movimiento y no dejas de sentirlas.- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió; pero al proliferarlo, se dio cuenta de algo mas: aquel adolescente que tenia encima no tenia razonamiento alguno, dado que se puso a caminar con esa vana "cura" que le dio.

-T-Tienes razón… S-Si me muevo… n-no moriré…- De nueva cuenta, aquella presencia poco tranquilizadora que era capaz de emitir le causo una gran incomodidad a ella, sin embargo, no era como que pudiera hacer otra cosa aparte de empezar a caminar con él a cuestas.

-Tenemos que sacarlos a todos de aquí y llevarlos a un lugar seguro donde podamos averiguar que les ocurre.- Ordeno. Acto seguido, Pacifica empezó a jalar de la mano al castaño que parecía no querer despegarse de su lado ni un segundo; mientras que, Grenda solo cargaba a su chico con una sola mano y cual si se tratase de un saco de papas. Uno que por cierto, aun encima de su hombro, no paraba de gritar y patalear en exigencia de ser liberado.

-¿Pero a donde? ¿Y como? Te recuerdo que Dipper tiene las llaves del auto de tu tío. Y al igual que el otro conductor, este se encuentra en un estado realmente extraño.- A su lado, su fiel amiga de lentes era la voz de la razón que en ese preciso instante, tenia como papel contradecir todo lo que dijese con la finalidad de tomar una decisión realmente aceptable para la situación actual.

-Pues hallaremos la forma. Wendy puede conducir la camioneta de Robbie, yo intentare manejar el auto de Stan. Lo he hecho antes, pero con él a mi lado…- Escarbaba minuciosamente en su mente, desenmarañando los recuerdos del anterior verano en que su tío abuelo le empezó a dar clases de manejo; mismas lecciones que se dejaron de lado cuando ella comenzaba a ayudar a Ford con sus investigaciones de campo.

-Eso no resuelve el ¿a dónde ir?- Refutó la asiática mientras entraba a la sala y veía con sorpresa, a un chico Valentino siendo el alma de la fiesta al estar contando múltiples bromas que ni aun comediante profesional se le hubiesen ocurrido; a metros de distancia, Wendy se encontraba conteniendo a un muy agresivo joven regordete; quien a pesar de ser frenado con una mano en su frente, seguía intentando quitarse de encima a su oponente. Tambry, por otro lado, estaba sentada en el sofá mientras mantenía una mano en el hombro de su rubio amigo; consolándolo por cualquier cosa que se encontrase deprimido; siendo eso el que quizás, su mejor amigo yacía aun lado de él con una expresión neutra y aparentemente indiferente a lo que le ocurría.

-Por el momento… Todos al sillón.- Ordeno con la poca paciencia que le quedaba y empezando a arrastrar al joven que traía sobre de ella, en dirección al mueble. Por otro lado, Gideon decidió usar un poco de su magia para auxiliar a cierta leñadora que estaba a punto de noquear a su amigo; Candy, por otro lado, tuvo que batallar demasiado con la multitud que rodeaba a cierto gótico, mismo que jalo fuera del circulo social en cuanto tuvo una pequeña oportunidad.

-¿Oigan, por que tanta agresividad? Podemos divertimos sin hacer daño a nadie…- Robbie, anteriormente huraño, abogaba con voz serena y tranquila a que todo se hiciese con calma y tranquilidad. Además, se sobaba ligeramente la extremidad por la que fue atrapado y llevado hasta ese lugar.

-¡Oh, cállate, Valentino!- Grito con enojo el joven de cabellos castaños mientras señalaba con el dedo índice al pálido muchacho que no dejaba de adornar su rostro con una amplia sonrisa.

-S-S-Se supone que todos somos amigos…- Lloro de manera desconsolada y con la voz entrecortada el adulto joven de mayor estatura de aquel pequeño grupo.

-¡Suéltame de una vez!- Gritaba colérico el pelirrojo encima de su novia.

-Paz… ¿Por qué eres tan suave?- Dipper parecía tener la cabeza metida en cualquier otro lado menos en la realidad. Hecho que empezaba a preocupar a su hermana.

-Sigo sin sentir mis piernas. Sigo sin sentir mis piernas. Sigo sin sentir mis piernas. Sigo sin sentir mis piernas….- Repetía incesantemente el rubio recién llegado. Colmando la paciencia de quien le cargaba.

-Arg… Esto no puede estar peor.- Se quejo la joven Pines mientras pasaba pesadamente una mano por su rostro, buscando de alguna manera el calmar su estrés provocado esa noche.

-Ahhh… yo no diría eso en voz alta, chica…- Candy, expresándose de una manera muy poco común en ella, proliferaba aquello mientras adornaba su rostro con una semblante consternada y extraía de uno de los bolsillos de sus amigos; mas específicamente del joven con tatuajes que miraba indiferente a la nada mientras permitía ser revisado hasta por los bolsillos, mismos de los que obtuvo algo bastante preocupante.

-¿Por qué?- Irónica. Con un sarcasmo notorio, retaba a que el destino pusiese enfrente de ella algo mas que le hiciese preocuparse. Mas, no fue el destino, fue su amiga de cabellos negros la que lo hizo; fue ella la que le mostro como en su palma izquierda, se encontraba reposando una pequeña pieza de un postre de chocolate que emitía un olor bastante peculiar.

-Ahhh… Q-Que alguien me corrija si me equivoco… Pero no recuerdo que Nate tuviera esto consigo cuando llegamos a la fiesta.- Consternada, buscaba unir aquel detalle con lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo.

-Puf… Es solo un trozo de brownie de chocolate.- Se expreso con aun una muy notoria molestia.- Lo pudo haber sacado de su casa. Te recuerdo que hasta esta tarde, era un zombi sin cerebro. Probablemente tenia hambre.- Ahora era ella la voz de la razón, mas que nada, por que no quería empezar a discutir sobre algo que no podían declarar realmente importante.

-A-Ah… N-No lo se Mabs, esta cosa se ve sospechosa.- Pacifica se inclinaba todo lo que podía mientras aun tenia a su novio abrazándola como si no la quisiese soltar nunca. Cosa que no le desagradaba en lo mas mínimo, y dada la situación, al parecer no resultaba extraño para ninguno de los presentes; quizás por que se encontraba actuando igual de extraño como los demás de sus amigos.- Además, te recuerdo que ellos estuvieron fuera de sus casas por días. Nada en su nevera tendría un aspecto tan agradable como lo tiene este bocadillo.- Le volteo a ver aun a pesar de que la cabeza del castaño se recargo en su hombro en un claro seño de afecto; hecho que pasaba desapercibido por ella, o eso daba a entender su expresión de seriedad.

-Pudieron haberlo comprado en el camino… Chicas, en serio… ¿Podemos ponernos a pensar en lo que le ocurre a ellos de una vez por todas y no del origen de ese estúpido pastelillo?- Seriamente, si, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. ¿Por qué? A ciencia cierta no sabia, pero con solo ver a su amigo y a su compañero de colegio actuando de manera completamente distinta a lo habitual, sin duda generaba en ella un estado completamente errático.

-¡Oye! Esos brownies fueron hechos en casa y con mucho amor… Y no son estúpidos, de hecho, son espaciales.- Una tierna voz de chica sonó a sus espaldas. Helando la sangre de una de las muchachas, mientras que las demás solamente sentían una presión en su estomago, una que les indicaba claramente que las cosas estaban por tornarse realmente desagradables.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- Pregunto la joven Northwest, sintiendo como la piel comenzaba a enfriarse muy a pesar de que se encontraba envuelta por el cálido abrazo que su chico le daba sin preguntárselo.

-¿Y no quisiste decir, "especiales" en vez de "espaciales"?- Corrigió Gideon mientras veía de pies a cabeza a aquella "coneja" enfrente suya. Una gabardina amarilla, pantalones de mezclilla azules, zapatillas deportivas y un par de coletas de un color castaño claro; todo un conjunto, mas aun, si agregaba aquella pieza de plástico que cubría su rostro. Mismo que se movió de derecha a izquierda, negando a lo que él quiso decir.

-Oh-ho…- La gótica chillo ese pequeño alarido mientras sostenía de la mano a su amigo y a su novio.- E-Esas cosas… ¿Qué tenían?- Cuestiono mientras veía fijamente a aquella persona que permanecía delante suyo y demostraba estar mas que calmada. Lentamente, todas y cada una de las jóvenes integrantes del grupo comenzaron a caer en cuenta de la gravedad de aquellas palabras. Gideon termino siendo excluido de la conclusión mental que todas tenían; este solamente intercambiaba su mirada entre sus compañeras, preguntándose para si mismo si acaso estaba sucediendo algo realmente grave como para tensar tanto el ambiente.

-Solo digamos… Que no tiene tiempo para pensar mucho en ello… Dos personas llegaran aquí en breve… Les sugiero correr… Y de esa manera, divertirme…- Estaba comenzando a ponerle de nervios a las muchachas; incitando y pidiendo a gritos a que ellas respondieran con furia e increíbles deseos de molerle a golpes. Mas, unos fuertes golpes que clamaban por que se abriera la puerta principal, les hizo reaccionar poniendo a los barones tras de sus espaldas; declarando con ello el hecho de que se esforzarían por cuidarlos. Deseo que incremento al momento en que una voz irrumpió la música.

-Abran la puerta, jovencitos. Una llamada anónima informo a la policía de que en este lugar se estaban consumiendo drogas por parte de un grupo de muchachos.- El oficial Blubs, como siempre, estaba haciendo un acto de presencia bastante inoportuno.

Sin que se lo esperaran, el grupo de las muchachas tenso por completo sus músculos. Mabel volteo la cabeza con dirección a la chica que era probablemente la causante de todo ello, mas, no la encontró en su lugar, si no, en dirección a la puerta. Denotando un claro deseo e intención de abrirla para dejar que los agentes de la ley hiciesen su trabajo. Su sangre comenzó a hervir en cuanto la vio con esas intenciones, mas, nada podía hacer en ese preciso instante; nada mas aparte de salir huyendo del lugar.

-Chicas. Afuera. Ahora.- No basto nada mas. Cada una de las jóvenes tomó al muchacho mas próximo a ellas y lo sacaron a rastras del sitio en cuestión. No tenían tiempo para pensar en que hacer después de desaparecer del lugar; por el momento, solo tenían que concentrarse en llevar a cabo dicha acción.

-Esperen.- freno la joven de cabellos rojos y que sostenía por el cuello de la camisa al regordete peleonero de su amigo- ¿Cómo le haremos para salir de aquí hacia los autos sin que nos…?- La pregunta se ahogo en el olvido, de repente, fue alzada de manera misteriosa en el aire. Todos los adolescentes empezaban a levitar lentamente por encima de la edificación, y con la peculiaridad de que Gideon permanecía enfrente del grupo con una mano sobre su pecho.

-Les recuerdo que tengo de vuelta mis poderes.- Volteo por encima de su hombro para ver a sus amigas que se encontraban con una mirada confundida; y a sus amigos con distintas expresiones. Que iban desde las sorprendidas y aterradas, hasta las alegres y alivianadas que simplemente se dejaban llevar.

-Como sea… Hacia los coches. Es hora de ir a un lugar seguro.- Expuso la muchacha Pines mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada a sus amigos, asegurándose de que estos se encontrasen en aptas condiciones; o al menos, aun consientes.

-Pero… ¿a dónde?- Inquirió Tambry con un claro deje de preocupación en su voz. Sabia de que era capaz una intoxicación de esa clase; por lo que no quería que nada malo le sucediera a su novio ni a sus colegas.

-La mansión probablemente sea lo mejor. Si le explicamos todo a Stan y Ford, sabrán que hacer.- Volvió a hablar Mabel, el conservar la calma en esa clase de situaciones era la especialidad de su hermano, pero en ese preciso instante, dicho muchacho parecía mas interesado en abrazar de manera empalagosa a cierta rubia. Rodo los ojos al verle actuar de esa manera, luego tendría tiempo para alegrarse por la situación amorosa de su gemelo; por el momento, necesitaba posar toda su atención en lo que se encontraban realizando.

-Dudo que podamos siquiera empezar a poner en acción el plan de marcharnos.- El joven Gleeful frenaba el avance; y de hecho, comenzaba a hacer que se dirigiesen a un lateral del lugar. Cerca de un callejón.- _Quizás este mismo puede que sea nuestro plan B, C y hasta la maldita Z._ \- Gruño mentalmente, enfadado por lo que veía bajo de sus pies.

-¿Gideon, que sucede?- Exaltada, Candy casi grita aquel cuestionamiento al ex adivino. Mas, este mismo solo se limito a poner un dedo índice frente a sus labios, callando cualquier acto que pudiese generar aunque sea un ligero ruido.

-Shhhh… Mira hacia abajo…- Susurro mientras movía los labios lo mejor que podía, poniendo de esa manera, una expresión de confusión encima de los rostros de las muchachas.

-¿Abajo?- Preguntaron de manera colectiva. Solo para que, de igual manera, giraran sus cabezas a donde él se encontraba señalando.

Ninguna podía escuchar los pensamientos, pero al apreciar lo mismo; creían que una sola palabra se repetía en cada una de sus cabezas. "Maldición". Era una expresión adecuada para ese momento; ya que nada describiría mejor el hecho de que Deputy Durland se mantenía recargado en el auto de Stan con una expresión de cansancio. Tanto, que probablemente ni siquiera se había percatado de a quien le pertenecía dicho vehículo.

Era oficial; si se atrevían a bajar en dicho escenario, sin duda serian atrapados. Quizás ese par de oficiales eran algo torpes a veces, pero hasta ellos se encargarían de malinterpretar las cosas y pondrían en un mal contexto lo que estaba aconteciendo. Si, era probable que ni siquiera les creyesen el hecho de que alguien había drogado a los muchachos; no cuando habían recibido una llamada de alerta como la que anunciaron había acontecido en la línea telefónica.

-Diablos… ¿Y ahora que?- Ya estaban en el suelo, por lo que Wendy no se ahorro el hablar con un tono de voz ligeramente alto mientras veía por una esquina a su medio de transporte ser resguardado por el oficial mas incompetente en la historia de América.

-Llegar caminando parece ser nuestra única opción.- Concluyó con calma el joven aprendiz de hechicería, provocando que sus acompañantes que portaban una mente esclarecida; se girasen a verle con una expresión reprochadora.- ¿Se les ocurre algo mejor? No es como que podamos quitar de en medio a los policías. Sospecharían algo, y si los ven, mas que sospecharlo, lo aseguraran.- Señalaba con el pulgar al joven de cabellos castaños, quien sin importarle que le señalaran y usaran de ejemplo, continuaba con una amplia sonrisa mientras tomaba de la mano a la joven de la que no daba señales de separarse.

-P-Pues podemos encontrar alguna forma…- Grenda, aun con su chico sobre su hombro, buscaba con la mirada algo que pudiese serles de ayuda para la ocasión. Mas, nada pintaba de buena manera; las calles del pueblo comenzaban a vaciarse, quedando como único ruido; el de la fiesta cercana que había disminuido su volumen al ver como visita inesperada a la misma ley.

-Cuando la encuentres, me avisas.- Sarcástico, el único hombre consiente de lo que sucedía, no hacia nada mas que limitarse a seguir a las chicas; mientras que, con sus poderes, mantenía cautivo a cierto regordete. Impidiendo que este golpeara a alguien por el hecho de estar bajo la influencia de lo que sea que le ofrecieron en forma de comida.- A todo esto. ¿Qué creen que fuese a lo que ella se refería con "espacial"?- Preguntó al aire con inocencia; sin poder comprender el verdadero trasfondo de aquello. Y claro, provocando en las muchachas una expresión de emociones mezcladas, entre rabia por recordarlo e inquietud por intuir a lo que se refería en realidad.

-Pues…- inicio Wendy, ya que al ser de las mayores, tenia un contacto un poco mas agravado con ese mundo- En la escuela, se le dice así a los pastelitos que están alterados con droga. Mas comúnmente, usando cannabis.- Se explico lo mejor que pudo, y dada la cara del albino, así lo había hecho.

-¿Están drogados con marihuana?- Aterrado por la aclaración de la pelirroja, se volteo en dirección a las féminas; mismas que miraban con frustración al suelo.

-Es lo mas probable. Esa droga tiene usos medicinales; ya que es un relajante natural. Pero solamente si se fuma. En el caso del consumo en alimentos, pasa de ser un anestesiante, a un psicotrópico: dado que la mayoría de las recetas que la incluyen, suelen hervirla, extrayendo de esta planta, dichas propiedades…- Termino por completar Candy. Quien había estudiado sobre plantas en busca de conocimientos médicos, encontrándose en el camino, con dicha información.

-¿Entonces, ellos ahorita mismo están teniendo un viaje como en las películas de fiestas locas?- Curioso por el tema, ahora les divisaba con una clara insistencia. Generada por el contexto dado sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Probablemente. No se sabe a ciencia cierta, cada uno puede reaccionar de forma distinta… Digo, solo míralos.- La joven de brillante dentadura platinada no lograba hacer mas que ver a los muchachos con una ligera pena; mas que nada, por ser capaz de ver a su hermano en dicha situación tan precaria.

-Ósea… Cada quien esta en su mundo en este momento… ¿No?- Auto concluyó al ver las miradas perdidas de sus camaradas, sospechando que probablemente se debía a ese ligero detalle recién comentado.

-Puede que si. Pero, como dijo Mabel antes, por ahora no tenemos tiempo para detenernos a pensar en esas cosas. Busquemos la manera de llegar aun lugar seguro donde podamos ver que ocurre con todos.- Propuso Pacifica, quien no dejaba aun lado al joven de mirada alegre y alivianada.

-¿Y por que simplemente no vamos a descansar a nuestras casas?- Cuestionó este mismo chico, quien a pesar de no dejar de tomar a la rubia de su mano, aun así se las arreglo para estirar uno de sus brazos y abrazar a cierto pelinegro que parecía reírse de una de sus propias ocurrencias. Mas, el ver dicha escena, a las muchachas lo único que se les llego a ocurrir, fue seguir mas o menos ese mismo consejo.

-Robbie, cariño, ¿Crees que podamos sacar unas cuantas cosas de tu casa?- Preguntaba la novia del cuestionado con una melodiosa voz capaz de sacarle de su letargo por unos segundos.

-Claro nena, lo que tu quieras.- Balbuceo con claro enamoramiento, sentimiento que paso por alto la peli violeta.

-¿La cabaña del misterio estará en uso esta noche?- Se volteo de manera rápida en dirección a la chica Pines, misma que parecía recordar ciertas cosas que le fueron dichas.

-No. Según lo que dijo Soos, la noche la pasaría afuera con Abuelita y Melody ya que irían a su antigua casa para celebrar el Summerween. Invito a Stan, pero no quiso ir por que ya se había divertido demasiado esa noche con lo de los turistas.- Respondió a lo que su amiga había cuestionado, mas que nada, por que quería ver a donde era lo que ella deseaba proponer.

-En ese caso, seria una buena idea que nos atrincheráramos en la cabaña con el rifle y la pistola de Robbie. Algo me dice que esa loca no se limitara a aparecerse en la fiesta y a llamar a la policía.- Poco a poco, sentía como algo dentro de ella le incitaba a ponerse en marcha; como si una ansiedad naciera de la boca de su estomago buscando advertirle de un venidero desastre.

-¿La crees capaz de volverse a aparecer para atacarnos?- empezó a decir Pacifica, solo para finalizar con una expresión seria y con mirada ausente- ¿A quien engaño? Esos lunáticos no sentirán en ningún momento la misericordia de darnos tregua. Mejor hay que mandarle un mensaje a los demás.- Propuso con un notorio enojo canalizado a la responsable del dilema presentado.

-No podemos.- Inicio Wendy, frenando de lleno cualquier acción por parte del resto por accionar ciertos dispositivos de emergencia.

-¿Por qué no? Para eso sirven, ¿no? Para pedir ayuda a los demás cuando estamos en problemas.- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, discrepaba con su amiga, si bien pensaba en encerrarse en la cabaña bajo la finalidad de poder resistir cualquier ataque; también contaba con un ataque externo por parte de quienes la desconocida aun no había visto.

-No sabemos cuanta mas gente haya. ¿Qué tal si solamente están usando a la "coneja" para que nosotros hagamos salir a Stan y los otros de la mansión? Ya vieron que esta el loco del otro almacén; no tenemos en claro si acaso hay alguien mas con ellos y aun no lo conocemos. No creo que sea recomendable tantear la suerte, no cuando los chicos están menos que en condiciones de pelear; por que admitámoslo, en este preciso instante no se pueden defender a si mismos, eso lo tendremos que hacer nosotros.- El tema de conversación se había tornado bastante escabroso, quizás por el hecho de que eran las dos mejores amigas las que se encontraban discutiendo.

-Discutamos de camino a la cabaña. Ya no quiero estar en este lugar.- Propuso Candy mientras tomaba por los hombros a Lee, animándolo a que caminase en la dirección correcta y no se detuviera para llorar en algún lado. A su lado, las demás jóvenes y el pequeño adolescente empezaban a hacer lo mismo con el varón al que custodiaban.

-No entiendo, Wendy. Si por ese mismo motivo deberíamos de llamarlos. No podemos atacar, defendernos y protegerlos a la vez.- A su andar le era acompañado la continuación de su objeción por verse inmiscuidos en una ligera diferencia de opiniones. ¿Pedir ayuda o no? Era una cuestión que muchos responderían sin dudar, pero la joven leñadora no pensaba como el resto. Si algo le habían enseñado los entrenamientos semi militares de su padre, fue que debía de ahorrar sus tropas para la verdadera guerra y no mostrar su verdadera fuerza de ataque con una simple batalla.

-Menos podremos si aparecen los otros sujetos. Sujetos que solo han sido contenidos por Mabel y Dipper juntos. No es por nada, pero dudo que alguno de ustedes sepa pelear tanto como él.- Buscaba cualquier argumento valido que le hiciese recapacitar con respecto a lo que se refería el pedir auxilio.- Además, solo se trata de una chica de nuestra edad. Podemos contra ella, y si la capturamos le podemos interrogar; digo, no se ve del tipo que pelea de frente.- Esa fue su ultima oración, una que por cierto, logro poner a pensar a sus amigas.

El silencio comenzó a inundar el lugar, mas que nada, por que todas permanecían buscando dentro de sus pensamientos una respuesta racional que fuese de ayuda para los acontecimientos suscitados. Y claro, el único adolescente usaba su mente para mantener cierto conjuro sobre uno de sus amigos, limpiándole pelearse con cualquier cosa bajo cualquier excusa. Les miraba curioso, había comprendido a la perfección lo que la joven de ascendencia asiática le había explicado, por lo que, solo podía preguntarse si acaso ahorita mismo, cada uno de sus amigos estaba en un mundo extraño.

 _ **Dipper POV;**_

No se que es lo que estoy viendo. Solo se, que si la suelto, me perderé en el mundo mismo; mi salvación, su mano. Su tersa mano, su suave piel es lo único que creo que me mantiene anclado a la realidad: por eso mismo no quiero dejar de mostrarle lo agradecido que estoy.

Me es difícil ver con claridad, siento que las cosas se alejan y se acercan de manera errática. Me es imposible caminar sin tambalearme, y es ahí, donde ella vuelve a entrar en escena. Pacifica me ayuda a andar con cuidado, me mantiene a salvo… No la quiero soltar, no ahora, no nunca. No cuando todo a mi alrededor da vueltas. No cuando veo sombras pasar frente a mis ojos y estas amenazan con embestirme. No, no la quiero soltar, ella me esta salvando. Y cuando todo esto acabe, juro que le regresare este gesto.

 _ **Dipper POV fin;**_

-¿Estas muy pegado a mi brazo, no crees?- Preguntó con un susurro juguetón la chica que no era soltada ni por un segundo. Le miraba de reojo, y lo único que podía observar con claridad, era la expresión de felicidad que mantenía el castaño al no despegarse de su cuerpo ni un segundo. No sabia a ciencia cierta que era lo que le ocurría, pero sin duda el que se encontrase de esa manera su novio, no resultaba para nada como algo que le molestase.

-¡Marius! ¿Quieres calmarte?- Pregunto exasperada la joven Grenda; quien a pesar de tener bajo control a su chico, este aun representaba un ligero malestar. No quería hacerle daño, pero por la forma en que se resistía, pareciese que este si que lo quería.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame irme!- Pidió mientras seguía contorsionando su cuerpo, buscando la manera de zafarse de su aprisionamiento.

 _ **Marius POV;**_

No puedo quedarme cerca. No quiero que le hagan daño, no a mi amada. Esa chica, aquella con la mascara extraña hizo todo esto, pero, no la puedo recordar; por mas que me esfuerzo, no logro ver su cara otra vez, solo puedo apreciar, ese fastidioso color blanco.

Tampoco es como que puedo hacer algo mas, de hecho, ni siquiera se si puedo andar como una persona normal. Si no fuera por mi querida alma gemela, yo ahorita mismo quizás estuviera tambaleándome, aunque, no se a ciencia cierta como es que los otros logran avanzar. Quizás, y solo quizás, soy el único que es débil. No puedo decir que no es así; Dipper ha demostrado poder con muchas cosas él solo, Robbie tiene una increíble puntería que se combina con sus conocimientos de lo paranormal; unos heredados. Los demás chicos, ellos simplemente son los mejores a la hora de divertirse, nadie les puede poner freno. No importa que.

Pero, ¿Yo? Yo solo use lo que me dieron, no lo herede, no lo pedí, no tuve opción. Y ahora, cuando tengo la opción de proteger a quien amo. No la puedo llevar a cabo dado que ella es quien me protege. Sin ella, ahorita mismo no seria siquiera capaz de avanzar. Por eso, quiero que me deje atrás. Si voy a servir de algo, no será de lastre; al menos, quiero caer como un hombre. Aun a pesar de no poder siquiera ver lo que tengo enfrente. Aun cuando no soy capaz de ponerme de pie por mi propia voluntad ni mucho menos, zafarme de su fuerte agarre. Sigo sin poder realizar lo que quiero. Eso, solo me hace enojar, me frustra, me enfurece, y a la vez; me deprime, me hace sentirme feliz al ver que le preocupo a ella, pero a la par, me hace decaer en infelicidad el no ser capaz de protegerla.

 _ **Marius POV Fin;**_

-Vamos, ya cálmate un poco. Estamos por llegar.- Le hablo de nueva cuenta. A penas era capaz de escucharla, pero muy a pesar de todo, esas palabras lograron llegar a sus oídos, perforando en su cerebro lo suficiente como para quedarse quieto por un segundo; uno eterno, donde lo único que pudo hacer, fue agradecer por tenerla a ella.

-Y a todo esto, preciosa…. ¿Qué vas a sacar de mi casa?- Preguntaba un muy alivianado joven Valentino, quien abrazaba por encima del hombro a su deprimido amigo. Mientras que, volteando la cabeza ligeramente, veía a su novia caminar aun lado de su amiga pelirroja.

-Solo tu rifle y pistola. Además de mucha munición. Pero, primero los debemos de poner a salvo en la cabaña.- Se explico de forma calmada, olvidando por un instante que él no se encontraba en un buen estado.

 _ **Robbie POV;**_

Estaba feliz. Extrañamente feliz. No lo podía negar; aunque tampoco podía decir a ciencia cierta el por que se encontraba tan alegre, pero claro, ese detalle estaba de mas. Lo único que sabia, era que se encontraba relajado, cosa que era ayudada por los vivos colores que veía; por las imágenes en movimiento psicodélico que podía apreciar a donde fuese que apuntara la vista. Simplemente, no se encontraba en un estado siquiera parecido a algo que hubiese vivido antes; en ese preciso instante, solo podía concretar el simple hecho de que no podía encontrarse mejor.

Aunque, a pesar de eso, algo dentro de él le decía que debía de preocuparse por algo, pero era mucho mayor el abrumante deseo de simplemente dejar pasar cualquier mal que se presentara con tal de que el buen animo no se fuese en ningún momento. A un si eso significase, permitir que otras personas entraran a su habitación y tomaran sus cosas. Eso a él ya no le importaba, solo, quería seguir sintiendo aquella sensación de levitación en su cuerpo.

 _ **Robbie POV Fin;**_

-De acuerdo. En ese caso, ten mis llaves.- Se las saco del bolsillo derecho del pantalón y sin ningún problema, se las lanzo a su novia. Muchacha que las atrapo sin problemas e ignorando el hecho de que su sonrisa era increíblemente grande a pesar de estar haciendo algo que no haría por voluntad propia en un estado mental normal.

-Gracias, querido.- Fue lo único que respondió la peli violeta, aun no tenia seriamente en claro el que hacer al respecto. Pero por el momento, lo mejor que podía hacer era irse preparando mentalmente para lo que sea que pudiese llegar a ocurrir. Así se tratase de su plan o el de su amiga pelirroja, misma que no paraba de ver en otra dirección con total insistencia.- ¿Sucede algo, Wendy?- Cuestiono con bastante intriga; mas, lo único que recibió como respuesta, fue un gesto hecho con la cabeza para que mirara en una dirección especifica. Una donde yacía caminando cierta castaña con un peculiar rubio sobre sus hombros.

 _ **Gabriel POV;**_

¿Por qué tantas cosas me están ocurriendo en tan poco tiempo? ¿Qué mas tendré que pasar? ¿Por qué en ese momento soy incapaz de ponerme de pie? ¿Es mas, por que ni siquiera soy capaz de sentir mis propias piernas y brazos? Siento el cuerpo demasiado relajado, hasta me resultaba preocupante al tratarse de un nivel de relajación claramente alarmante. Tengo apenas conciencia de lo que me encuentro haciendo en este momento. Y eso solo soy capaz de adjudicárselo al hecho de que cierta castaña se mantiene a mi lado, ayudándome a andar.

Mabel Pines. Ahora que lo pienso de forma detenida, era ella el mayor misterio que hasta este momento me he encontrado. Desde que la vi a punto de pelear con aquel sujeto que afirmaban era un vampiro, hasta ahora, ella sigue sorprendiéndome cada vez mas. Y no solo Mabel, Dipper de igual forma me esta sorprendiendo a niveles realmente altos. Ese par, el par de gemelos capaces de hacer de todo un poco, estaban pasando su verano en un lugar tan extraño mientras lunáticos les persiguen para acabar con ellos, y aun así, se quedan. No los veo huyendo. No los veo retractándose de sus palabras. Se mantienen firmes bajo la tormenta, y yo, yo solo soy capaz de alucinar con duendes pequeños y regordetes de azul con sombreros puntiagudos color rojo que me miran desde detrás de los arboles de este espeso bosque.

¿En que momento llegamos aun bosque? ¿O será también parte de mi alucinar? Ya no lo se. Es mas, no se que es lo que no se… ¿O es no se lo que se en verdad? Arg, me rindo. Creo que, lo mejor que puedo hacer es concentrarme en tratar de recuperarme. Aunque, poco a poco, si no me dará un ataque de ansiedad como antes. Y no quiero eso, solo quiero, volver a lo de antes. Quiero regresar a tener plena conciencia de lo que hago y de lo que sucede a mi alrededor, quiero simplemente, saber que es lo que esta pasando aquí. El mundo me da vueltas, mi estomago ruge con ferocidad, tengo mucha hambre por alguna razón que desconozco por completo. Y a lo lejos, creo que puedo ver un destartalado y mugriento lugar.

 _ **Gabriel POV Fin;**_

-Llegamos. Rápido, habrán la puerta.- Pidió la muchacha de estilo gótico. La noche era cada vez mas profunda, y la sensación de ser observada a un no desaparecía ni siquiera disminuía para nada.

-Soos siempre esconde una llave por encima del marco de la puerta.- Indico Wendy mientras corría en dirección a la edificación y extraía de dicho lugar secreto, aquello con lo que podrían acceder a su refugio temporal.

-Todos, adentro, ahora.- Mabel aun cargaba a Gabriel, mas, por alguna razón sintió que de repente, este comenzaba a cooperar con ella. Haciendo mucho mas fácil el adentrarse a su guarida.

Uno a uno se adentraron al lugar con la mayor rapidez posible, se detuvieron un segundo en el interior del lugar, pero solo para poder encontrar con la mirada un lugar adecuado para dejarse caer. Algunos en el suelo, otros en las sillas del comedor, y Dipper, fue el único que se dejo caer en el sofá que miraba al televisor; aunque, lo peculiar de su caso, fue que al momento de hacer esto, no dudo en jalar a cierta rubia para que cayera contra su voluntad en su regazo. Hecho que le hizo portadora de un rojo bastante pronunciado en sus mejillas.

-¡Dipper!- Le recrimino con clara vergüenza, misma emoción que sin dudarlo fue pasada por alto ante los deseos del muchacho por tenerla cerca de su cuerpo.

-Te amo, Elise. Lamento que esta noche sea un lastre.- La poca cordura que pudo usar, fue empleada en proliferar esas palabras por medio de un susurro gentil cerca de sus oídos. Tenia miedo, y no lo podía negar ni tampoco podía darse un gran lujo de emplear un vocabulario algo mas extenso, pero, sentía que con ello seria suficiente para hacerle saber a la rubia, que estaba agradecido con ella. Hecho que realmente tuvo ese efecto. Si, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar, muy apenas, esas dulces y tiernas palabras que le llegaban a sus oídos como si fuera una ultima oración en medio de una férrea tormenta.

Quizás eran las drogas en su sistema; quizás era el miedo de estar siendo perseguido; quizás el hecho de lamentar que esa noche no fuese de ayuda: no lo tenia en claro, pero por algún motivo, el agarre que ejercía sobre de su cuerpo en busca de no dejarla ir, era especialmente fuerte. No lo suficiente como para hacerle alguna clase de daño, pero si lo verdaderamente aferrado, como para que ella sintiera de manera contradictoria, una seguridad increíble.

Un pequeño fuego empezaba a inundar su pecho. Llenándole de un valor que no se esperó en ningún momento fuese capaz de poseerla y animarla para que llevara a cabo inclusive la misión mas loca y suicida. "Ahora creo que te entiendo". Fue el pensamiento que nacía de ese valor, la empatía al castaño ahora era mas fuerte, y en su mente se hacia presente el conocimiento de aquella sensación que le había impulsado a pelear inclusive cuando se encontraba al borde de la inconciencia. Ya no podía culparle, en ese instante sentía la misma necesidad que juraba él también había sentido en cada ocasión en que peleo para salvar a alguien.

No dijo nada mas, solamente se dejo abrazar mientras con cada segundo el valor tomaba fuerza en ella y la pena y vergüenza desaparecían. Había olvidado ya que estaba en presencia de sus amigos, y a pesar de que unos cuantos de estos se encontrasen drogados, no quitaba el hecho de que se les quedaban viendo curiosos e intrigados por la peculiar escena.

No querían interrumpirlos, y algunos ni siquiera mirarlos, por lo que concentraron su atención en algo mas; lo que fuese estaba bien. Solamente necesitaban de algo en lo cual colocar sus curiosos ojos. Y en el caso de Mabel y Candy, dicha atención la posaban encima del oscuro fragmento de bosque que lograban ver a través de la puerta principal.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a esto.- Declaró de la nada la joven de gafas, accesorio que se acomodo usando dos dedos.

-¿También sientes como si nos observaran?- Su pregunta rápidamente fue contestada por un movimiento de cabeza que iba de arriba hacia abajo. Ahora tenia en claro que no era solamente cosa de ella; y probablemente tampoco eran las únicas en presentir que algo andaba mal.

Así que, sin esperar indicación alguna, comenzaron a deambular por la cabaña. Buscando y obstruyendo cualquier posibilidad de adentrarse al lugar sin ser visto. Empezaban a atrincherarse, colocando lo que sea que tuvieran a la mano para llevar a cabo lo mejor posible aquel deseo tan desesperado; uno impulsado vilmente por el temor de que alguien les hiciera daño. No solo a ellas, si no, a los jóvenes muchachos que seguían sin ser capaces de actuar de una manera controlada. Por ello mismo, debían de hacer seguro ese lugar si es que en verdad querían pasar ahí el tiempo necesario hasta que pasase el efecto de los alucinógenos que tenían incapacitados a los varones del grupo.

-¿Ya terminaron de dar vueltas por el lugar?- Cuestiono Wendy, quien sentada en las escaleras que daban a la planta superior, les había observado con bastante curiosidad. Como si discutiese consigo misma si acaso seria una buena idea el ayudarles o simplemente permitirles hacer todo el trabajo sin estorbarles para nada.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Wendy.- Sarcástica, Candy prolifero aquello con cierto deje de fastidio dirigido claramente a la despreocupación de su pelirroja amiga.

-Tranquila. Miren, encontré algo en el viejo estudio de Stan.- Con una seña de mano, les indico que le siguiesen; acto que no dudaron en hacer. Cualquier cosa en su situación seria de ayuda, y mas si se trataba de parte de alguien tan bélico como lo es ese peculiar anciano.- Admiren. Solo para emergencias.- Usando su dedo índice, señalo una caja que se mantenía oculta en un estante tras un montón de archiveros sucios. La sobrina del anterior dueño fue quien la tomó entre sus manos, y después de inspeccionarla unos segundos, encontró otra inscripción.

-"En caso de turba furiosa".- Fue lo que leyó en la inscripción aun lateral del pequeño contenedor de cartón y de dimensiones parecidas a las de una caja de zapatos.

-Genial. Quizás se trate de algo que pueda servir contra varias personas a la vez.- La leñadora admiraba expectante lo que tenia enfrente suyo, por otro lado, la enfermera del grupo solo mantenía una sonrisa de esperanza al ver dicha contramedida y la castaña; solo abría lentamente lo que tenia entre manos, para finalmente, extraer aquello por lo que ansiaban. Desilusionándose por completo al ver de que se trataba.

-El señor Pines si que es extremista, ¿verdad?- Sentencio la pelinegra con su característica forma de acomodarse los lentes. Aunque, esto ahora lo hacia bajo la finalidad de poder apreciar con mayor detalle, aquella soga con nudo corredizo que su amiga sostenía.

-Arg. Perfecto, nuestra única seña de esperanza acaba de ser machacada.- Tiró el objeto en su mano de vuelta a su lugar de origen. Y esta a su vez, la regreso con fuerza a su mismo lugar.

-No desesperes, Mabs, seguramente Stan dejo algo para que Soos pudiese arreglárselas en caso de emergencia.- De nueva cuenta, la joven muchacha de camisa afranelada color verde buscaba subirle sus ánimos; por eso mismo, comenzó a vagar por la habitación mientras escudriñaba todo con la mirada.- Tan solo mira, un bate de manera.- Dicho objeto lo diviso debajo del escritorio, no dudo en tomarlo y mostrárselo a sus amigas, mismas que se encogieron de hombros bajo la resignación de buscar por el lugar algo con que auxiliarse en esa situación tan descabellada.

Los minutos pasaron, la mitad del grupo consiente se dedicaba a cuidar de los chicos mientras que la otra mitad concentraba sus esfuerzos en dar con lo que sea que pudiesen usar como armas. No tenían muy en claro el que usar ni cuantos tendrían que ir a la casa del joven Valentino, solo sabían que por el momento, tenían que armarse con lo que fuese si es que querían afrontar cualquier ataque dirigido a la Cabaña del Misterio.

Tan concentrados se encontraban, que ignoraban por completo que cierta persona permanecía de pie encima de un árbol. La silueta de una muchacha con mascara de conejo se marcaba perfectamente con la luna detrás, y a juzgar por su forma de estar de pie; tenia mentalizada la idea de no moverse si no hasta que viese algo significativo en aquellas personas a las que debía considerar. Sus presas.

-Pronto… Querido… Pronto… Te tendré en mis manos… Y podre completar lo que he ansiado hacer todos estos años.- Susurro con desdén. Teniendo en sus palabras un claro deseo de venganza. Las emociones empezaban a florecer, indicando en sus reacciones corporales toda la ira que sentía al igual que la vergüenza y tristeza. Apretaba sus puños, tensaba sus músculos, y se esforzaba por no dejar caer ni una sola lagrima. Seguía sin sentirse convencida de querer hacer todo lo que tenia planeado, pero ya no tenia opción. No cuando ya había hecho tanto.- Tengo que aprovechar su situación… No esta en condiciones para pelear, y eso lo aprovechare… No puedo dar marcha atrás, no ahora, no con él vigilándome.- Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de estirar los brazos a sus laterales y finalmente, dar inicio a lo que debía de hacer.- _Tienen que salir de ahí, saben que no les conviene quedarse dentro…_ \- Pensó para sus adentros mientras observaba el amplio espacio libre de arboles en el que ellos, dentro de aquella vieja y derruida cabaña, aun se encontraban perdidos.

* * *

 _ **Vale. Ahora si, pongamonos serios. El uso de narcoticos, alucinogenos y estupefacientes es algo realmente serio. Con el fic no pretendo cambiar el punto de vista de nadie con respecto a estas sustancias. Es su responsabilidad el consumirlas o no, yo no tengo el derecho de decirles lo que esta bien o esta mal.**_

 _ **Lo que si puedo hacer, es decir como se que es lo que se siente. Veran, lo que hizo ahi la villana, es considerado ilegal. Si alguien hace lo mismo con ustedes, no duden en levantar una demanda. Siendo el caso de que sea alguien que no conozcan; si se trato de un amigo que les jugo la "broma"; como fue mi caso. No duden en golpearlo en la cara tan fuerte como yo lo hice.**_

 _ **¿A que voy con esto? Veran, consumir las cosas por voluntad propia siempre es mejor que sin tener conocimiento de lo que sucede. Lo que me ocurrio, fue que, al enterarme que estaba bajo los efectos de ese alucinogeno y relajante, empece a tener un ataque de ansiedad muy parecido al de Gabriel. No podia, o mejor dicho, queria, moverme. Las dimensiones se me cambiaban, y recuerdo haber estado de pie frente a unas escaleras por mas de una hora mientras pensaba de manera erratica, el como bajarlas sin matarme. No es broma. Muchas peliculas pintan el viaje de drogas como algo que sin duda te puede hacer sentir feliz; pero, si la emocion que tienes en ese momento gobernandote no es la intriga, curiosidad o deseo de doparte, no lo sentiras asi. Al menos, no lo senti asi. Por lo mismo, no digo que no consuman drogas o que lo hagan por voluntad propia para saber que se siente. Solo pido que sean concientes de sus acciones; si lo van a hacer, bien, pero no intenten hacerselo a alguien mas por la fuerza. Ya que les daran un muy mal rato...**_

 _ **Como sea, ojala estas palabras sirvan de reflexion para mas de uno. Gracias por leer el fic y esta parte extra. Ojala les haya causado un buen dia y un punto de vista distinto. Nos vemos.**_


	82. Tela de Araña

_**Ahora si que me super tarde! Lo siento, lo siento. Si, tuve unos cuantos inconvenientes. Ya saben, la universidad... :v Bueno, antes que nada, el usuario llamado Charmandito comento el viernes que no seria capaz de subir capitulo; y queria subirlo el sabado en la tarde. Pero, llegando a cierto punto, borre el avance que tenia para escribir uno que consideraba mejor... Asi que, me llevo mas tiempo... :'v Lo lamento, pero, mejor tarde que nunca, no? XD Je... Pues, en compensacion, este cap tendra un poco de algunas cosas... espero que sea de su agrado, ojala y si... :3 Si es asi, o si no, o si hice las cosas bien o si me equivoque en algo: como sea, aganmelo saber por medio de un Review, los leo y contesto todos... :3**_

 _ **Empecemos, que ya es tarde. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un fan y para fans con el unico proposito de entretener. Sin animo de lucro y respetando que los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney.**_

 _ **ElianVillanueva; Me alegro que te gustara tanto el cap. Ojala este tambien te guste... Jejeje En cuanto a los examenes, creo que ya reprobe uno... :'v En fin. Gracias por los animos! Nos vemos pronto! Ah, y dile a tu amigo que ansio que regrese a la serie para que pueda volver a disfrutarla! :3**_

 _ **Lector; Jejeje... Si, a mas de uno les suele pasar de esa manera cuando se tratan de esa cosas... :v Y jeje... Me alegro que te gustara tanto el cap... :3 Espero sea igual con este... :D Gracias por los buenos desesos, y perdon por hacerte esperar con el nuevo cap... :v**_

 _ **SonrisaDulce207; Jejeje... Son muchas cosas para un solo cap, no? XD Si, la nueva villana causa intriga, y los efectos de las drogas en los chicos fue algo dificil de imaginar... XD Jejeje... Aunque, con lo de Mabel... Puess... mejor lee el cap... XD Je! Bueno, al menos te la pasaste bien en tu viaje con los Brownies... XD No se puede decir lo mismo de los demas que los prueban... :v XD Ahora, con respecto a que no me preocupara... Pues... jejeje.. :v Al final si me atrase bastante... No? :'v Jajaja! No le contare nada a mi hermana! xD Como sea, gracias por leer el capitulo. Que bien que te gustara tanto y gracias por comentar como siempre. Te lo agradezco! Nos vemos! :3**_

 _ **Fulano; Si, ya se... Perdon... :'v Examenes, trabajos imprevistos, malos equipos de trabajo... todo se me junto para el final... :'v En fin. Aqui esta el nuevo cap! Espero que lo disfrutes! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 10: Tela de Araña**_

Enjaulados, esa era la mejor palabra que se le ocurría al albino que sujetaba por medio de su magia; a aquel regordete muchacho que estaba teniendo una fuerte discusión con la peculiar lámpara que aparentemente, "le miraba mal" desde hacia cinco minutos.

-A saber que estará alucinando.- Se dijo mientras abría una lata de soda y sorbía un poco. Acto que, en el tiempo en que era llevado a cabo, también era acompañado por el hecho de empezar a ver a su alrededor.

Dipper aun permanecía con la joven Northwest en sus piernas mientras le abrazaba infantilmente a la par que escondía su rostro en ella. Tambry por otro lado, sostenía el hombro de su amigo alto y rubio que lloraba desconsolado por lo que sea que se estuviera imaginando mientras tomaba de la mano a su novio: mismo chico que seguía diciendo incoherencias que aparentemente, solo le causaban gracia a él mismo. Gabriel, por su lado, se encontraba en una esquina del lugar mientras se mecía sobre si mismo en posición fetal; susurrando y balbuceando incoherencias inentendibles. Grenda era quien mas curiosidad le daba; ya que, aunque esta seguía abrazando a su novio en un intento de que no escapase, se había negado de manera rotunda a que le ayudase para contenerlo.

-No lo someterás con magia, Gideon. Deja de mirarlo así.- Al parecer, había sentido su mirada escudriñando su espacio. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban de pie a diferencia de él, pero eso no le impidió ponerse a su altura con ayuda de su magia.

-Ya te dije que seria mucho mas fácil. Ahora con la gema puedo controlar mas cosas al mismo tiempo, no tendré problemas con retener a Marius al mismo tiempo que a Thompson.- Contestaba ya con un tono de voz enojado y fastidiado por la necedad de la castaña.

-¡No! ¡Y deja ya de insistir!- Alzo la vos lo suficiente como para hacer que los presentes girasen los ojos levemente para apreciar de nueva cuenta, aquella discusión. El joven de cabellos blancos solo se limito a rodar sus globos oculares, rindiéndose ante la muchacha sin mucho interés. No podía negarlo, ahora estaba fastidiado de estar ofreciendo su ayuda.

-Arg. Uno quiere ayudar, y le salen con estas cosas…- Refunfuñando, se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su silla en el comedor, sin percatarse siquiera, que cierto castaño sin camisa le seguía con la mirada.

Quizás seguía sin ser capaz siquiera de poder apreciar las dimensiones como de verdad eran; quizás y tenia un hambre tan fuerte que le hacia enloquecer; quizás y ni siquiera podía ver de manera correcta su entorno, pero aun a pesar de todo, seguía estando consiente de que estaban en aquel lugar por una razón. Y lo mejor seria irse recuperando lo mas rápido posible para poder ayudar con lo que fuese.

-Gideon, Grenda. ¿Ahora por que discuten ustedes dos?- La voz de la antigua residente del lugar inundo la habitación. Llegando con deseos de saber que era lo que ocurría en ese preciso momento y provocando de esa forma, que su gemelo volviera a esconder su mirar detrás de la rubia a la que abrazaba con esmero. Relegándole a ella, la tarea de dirigir lo que sea que se encontrasen planeando en ese instante.

-El pequeñín quiere usar su magia en Marius.- Se expreso con enojo. Su paciencia estaba siendo colmada, y el que su chico se mostrara huraño y desconfiado, no ayudaba para nada.

-Para que no te veas en la necesidad de estar forcejeando con él a cada momento.- Replicó colérico, enfurecido por las palabras de la joven adolescente.

-Bueno. Basta ya.- Les freno en seco.- Gideon, te agradezco que intentes ayudar, pero un no es un no. Déjalo así y no pelees mas, ¿de acuerdo?- primeramente, se volteo en su dirección para poder declarar aquello y lograr ponerle un alto a su insistencia; claro que también lo hizo a su determinación y confianza al verse "regañado" por la castaña- Y Grenda- se volteo en dirección a su amiga mientras en su cintura colocaba ambas manos en forma de puño, pero, mostrándole al albino que se encontraba apresando su garfio volador- te están ofreciendo ayuda. No seas tan grosera al negarla de esa manera, te recuerdo que Marius es amigo de todos, no veo la razón por la que te pongas así.- Aparentemente, el hecho de que fuese su amiga estaba de mas. A los dos les había regañado por igual sin importarle nada, y les obligo a bajar la cabeza con vergüenza por su forma de actuar.- Estamos en medio de una situación delicada. No sabemos aun si esa tipa nos esta siguiendo, pero lo ultimo que necesitamos, es que nosotros le demos la oportunidad de atacarnos mientras nos encontramos peleando entre nosotros y no contra ella.- Sus rápidos pasos le encaminaron a la ventana mas cercana, por la que pudo apreciar por escasos segundos, una figura andar velozmente entre los arboles y que desapareció entre las tinieblas de aquella profunda oscuridad.

-¿Algo que veas, Mabs?- De la nada, la joven Corduroy apareció con un bate de madera, y una expresión bastante seria.

-Solo que hicimos bien al venir aquí. Si hubiéramos querido ir a la mansión, nos hubiera interceptado en la colina; y a saber que nos hubiera hecho.- Sentencio un segundo antes de abandonar dicho puesto de vigilancia y comenzar a caminar con dirección a la cocina.

-A-Ah… Y… ¿Cuál es el plan?- Candy ni siquiera había entrado por completo a la sala cuando vio caminar a su amiga hacia la nevera. Se giro sobre si misma, y decidió seguirle de cerca, sin perderle ni un momento.

-No lo se. Pero voy a averiguarlo.- Del almacén del alimentos, extrajo una bolsa de frituras de maíz. Hecho bastante extraño para la joven asiática, dado que sabia que ese no era un lugar adecuado para guardar dichas botanas. Arqueo la ceja mientras miraba la peculiar bolsa, y un segundo después, la dirigió en dirección de la joven Pines, quien se encogió de hombros de manera desinteresada.- Así le gustan a Soos.- Fueron sus únicas palabras antes de regresar al mismo lugar donde aun aguardaban todos sus amigos. Pero, no se dirigió a nadie mas que no fuese su hermano.- Dipper. Ten, come algo.- Le ofreció la botana, pero antes de que el muchacho pudiese estirar su mano por completo a la misma, se las alejo con rapidez.- Pero antes, dime… ¿Sabes que hacer en esta situación?- Era una táctica de negociación, un intercambio mas bien, uno que estaba por ser cumplido si no fuese por el hecho de que alguien interrumpió la peculiar escena.

-¿En serio vamos a seguir las tácticas de un adolescente drogado?- Cuestiono con furia e indignación el ex adivino del grupo. Mismo muchacho que fue recriminado por unas cuantas miradas; mas, entre estas no se encontraba la de la joven que estaba llevando a cabo el trato.

-Aun a pesar de que se encuentre en ese estado, sigue siendo mas inteligente que cualquiera de aquí.- Fueron sus únicas palabras antes de que volviese a insinuarle al muchacho que tomase las frituras que le eran ofrecidas.

-Primero que nada. Estoy de acuerdo con Gideon. Dudo tener la mente esclarecida como para dar un buen consejo… Pero si me vas a dar esa bolsa de comida… Pues, lo mejor que podemos hacer, es que tu junto con Wendy y Paz vayan a la casa de Robbie por sus armas. En el camino no dudo que se encuentren con quien sea que haya hecho esto, así que pelen y hagan que se retire. En caso de que no vaya tras ustedes, aquí en la cabaña se quedaría Gideon, Candy, Tambry y Grenda; dudo que pueda con ellos aun cuando estamos nosotros… además de que estamos encerrados, no iremos a ningún lado ni nos haremos daño. Estaremos bien.- el joven Pines comenzó a ponerse de pie a un a pesar de tener a su novia sobre sus piernas; misma chica que solamente le dejo incorporarse mientras le veía con sorpresa: y no era solo él, otros dos muchachos siguieron su ejemplo.- Pero, si las cosas se ponen rudas, no dudaremos en pelear también. ¿Verdad, chicos?- Grenda admiraba con sorpresa y miedo el como Marius bajaba de encima suyo de forma calmada, no opuso resistencia por una sola razón, este parecía ya no encontrarse en su estado alterado; ni tampoco Gabriel. Quien se puso lentamente de pie y volteo su mirada a la gemela de su compañero de clases, permitiéndole ver a través de su mascara, una mirada determinaba que buscaba pelear con el descontrol de la incoherencia mental que sufría.

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi amigo Dipper. Grenda, querida, debes mantenerte concentrada en lo que pueda pasar con esa chica ahí afuera… No te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien.- Tenia un ojo abierto y uno a medio cerrar, batallando incansablemente con la distorsión visual que tenia moviéndole el mundo.

-Si. Estoy mas que apuntado… Quiero regresarle a esa loca el mal rato que nos esta haciendo pasar.- El joven forastero dio un par de pasos en dirección a su camarada; mas, tardo en llegar a su lado, dado que con cada movimiento de piernas, se detenía un segundo para reacomodar las dimensiones que veía.

-Ahí lo tienen. No se preocupen. Vayan… Y denle de mi parte, un fuerte golpe en la cara.- Tomando la comida que sostenía su hermana, se giro para ver a Pacifica. Quien sorprendida, solo admiraba su par de ojos grises que batallaban por tener, o un brillo esperanzador, o una neblina que opacase toda seña de raciocinio. Al final, solo pudo asentir con torpeza mientras le veía comer vorazmente aquello que sostenía entre sus dedos.

- _En serio que tenia hambre._ \- Se dijo a si misma poco antes de extraer de un dobles de su ropa, una de sus armas eléctricas.- Bueno, en ese caso… ¿Nos vamos ya?- No sabia que era en realidad, pero se estaba armando del valor suficiente como para ponerse enfrente de cualquier peligro; o al menos, lo hacia para proteger tras de si, a aquel muchacho que había hecho lo mismo por ella en tan enumeradas ocasiones.

-…- Mabel no dijo nada, solo miraba a su gemelo devorar las botanas en sus manos- Dipper, ¿estas seguro de ese plan?- Interrogo dudosa de que se tratase de algo fácil de realizar. Mas, aun a si, sostuvo el garfio volador con bastante fuerza; como si temiera de que alguien se lo arrebatara.

-No… No lo estoy… Pero tampoco estoy seguro de si aquel ojo verde en la pared es verdadero o no… Así que, no me hagas mucho caso, Mabs. Mejor, haz las cosas como crees que serán mejor hacerlas… Nosotros nos limitaremos a quedarnos aquí para hallar la manera de que nuestras alucinaciones finalicen.- Se volteaba a verla, sin verla de hecho: Sus pupilas se encontraban posadas en la nada misma, solo que daba la sensación de que le veía fijamente; mas, eso fue claro para ella. En ese instante no podía depender directamente de él, no al menos de que fuera a modo emocional. Fuera de eso, debía de concentrarse en hacer lo que consideraba correcto.

-D-De acuerdo. En ese caso. Wendy, Paz, prepárense. Saldremos en cuanto hayamos verificado que toda entrada esta bloqueada. No se lo dejare fácil a esa bruja.- De repente, la voz de la gemela mayor resonó cual si de una general se tratara. Se escuchaba fuerte, determinada; lo suficiente como para hacer que sus amigas mencionadas asintieran efusivamente con la cabeza y partieran a hacer lo indicado.

Por otro lado, su hermano solo sonreía a medias mientras se dejaba caer con pesadez en el sillón en el que estaba. Claro que no fue el único, Gabriel, al presenciar las ordenes de la castaña, lo único que pudo hacer, fue caer sentado en uno de los descansabrazos; y robándole una fritura a su amigo, miro embobado; o al menos lo mejor que podía, a la joven de ojos grises que mantenía su atención sobre la fortificación creada tan de la nada. Marius, sin embargo, seguía de pie aun lado de su amada, quien le revisaba de pies a cabeza, buscando cualquier complicación que este tuviese en ese momento.

-¿Sucede algo, querida mía?- Pregunto con los pocos aires de cordura que tenia. La ansiedad aun no se iba de su cabeza, pero la podía dominar lo suficiente como para no actuar de manera descontrolada nuevamente.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien? Marius… actuaste muy extraño ahí atrás…- El miedo de volverle a ver actuar así estaba consumiendo sus pensamientos, no deseaba que algo le ocurriese; aunque, tampoco quería quedarse de niñera de nadie mientras eran atacados por quien parecía ser, una nueva integrante de aquel equipo lleno de fenómenos que les perseguía.

-La razón por la que actué así… fue… por que no quería ser un estorbo…- no sabia lo que decía, pero sin duda alguna lo consideraba verdadero; por lo que, no se contuvo- Tantas veces que he querido demostrar que soy alguien fuerte y que puedo protegerte… Y cuando se da la ocasión… No puedo siquiera ver con claridad.- Se había acercado a ella lo suficiente como para que aquellos susurros acariciaran su oído con suavidad.- No quería retrasarte. Ni mucho menos, ser la razón de alguno de tus males. Por eso mismo quería quedarme atrás, por eso quería soltarme. Para que pudieras salir adelante mientras yo…- Fue frenado de repente, unos labios que forzaban un brusco beso le asaltaron, y al despegarse, solo pudo apreciar como la joven enfrente suyo bajaba la cabeza y la colocaba en su pecho.

-No te atrevas a terminar lo que querías decir.- ordeno con un deje de voz un tanto quebradizo- No importa que es lo que querías hacer. Solo me bastó con oír lo primero, para darme cuenta de lo estúpido que eres…- a pesar de sus palabras, ella no sonaba para nada molesta, eso, o quizás los alucinógenos habían llegado a un nuevo nivel en el pelirrojo- Así que… no lo vuelvas a intentar decir y ni mucho menos, hacer. Ni siquiera lo consideres una opción. Estamos juntos en esto, nadie dejara a nadie atrás. Y obviamente, no lo hare yo contigo… Por favor, no lo vuelvas a decir…- Lentamente, sus brazos comenzaron a rodear al enmudecido joven; mismo que tras unos segundos de aletargamiento, finalmente pudo corresponder la acción de su pareja. Misma que, a su parecer, estaba tomándose su tiempo para mostrarle su afecto.

-Lo siento.- Fueron las únicas palabras que su cerebro logro conectar para decir al mismo tiempo en que abrazaba a la castaña. Deseando con cada fibra de su cuerpo, que a esta no le ocurriese nada malo, que pudiesen protegerse de lo que sea que estuviera por ocurrir, y claramente, que al terminarse el efecto de la droga; fuese capaz de decirle cuanto le quería sin preocupación alguna de que ella creyese que su juicio se encontrase nublado por el consumo cierta y peculiar hierva.

-Bueno. Ya basta. Ve a con los demás y trata de calmar tu cabeza. Las chicas y yo nos encargaremos de cuidar sus frágiles traseros.- Se burlo a la par que le apartaba delicadamente para que este pudiese ir con sus amigos. Hecho que no le molesto en lo mas mínimo, de hecho, veía en la mirada de su chica; si es que su mente no le engañaba, una seguridad tan firme que no le haría dudar ni un segundo en encomendarle su alma. Sonrió con ternura, y sin mas, solo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, logrando caer sentado en el descansabrazos desocupado que contaba aquel viejo sofá.

La chica solamente sonrió unos segundos antes de comenzar a caminar con dirección a donde su amiga de cabellos pintados permanecía sentada. Con una mano le ayudo a poner de pie a los otros dos jóvenes que cuidaba, mientras que, con una seña de cabeza, le pidió al tercer semi adulto que se aproximara a ellas, aun con su estado indiferente; lo hizo. Se volteo a ver a Gideon en cuanto hubo realizado aquello, y este únicamente le devolvió la mirada al entender que era lo que quería hacer.

De un movimiento de dedos, logro sin mucho esfuerzo que las demás sillas desocupadas del comedor se acomodaran para que los muchachos pudieran ocuparlas, o al menos, los cuatro que no contaban con el suficiente juicio como para poder diferenciar entre la realidad y la alucinación que les abrumaba de forma tan pesada, o al menos, la suficiente como para invertir las personalidades de cada uno de ellos.

-Bien. Gideon, te los encargamos. Nosotras ayudaremos a Mabel y a las demás.- Sin dilación alguna, ambas muchachas partieron del lugar en busca de las cuatro jóvenes desaparecidas. Mientras que, dejaban a cargo de todo, a cierto albino que miraba intrigado a los chicos que aun se encontraban sentados en la sala del lugar.

-¿En serio tienen mas o menos conciencia de lo que ocurre?- Escéptico, le fue imposible el reprimir el deseo de cuestionar aquello; mas aun si veía claramente como uno de sus amigos buscaba de forma desesperada zafarse de la magia con la que lo aprisionaba.

-Lo suficiente como para saber que las chicas están por meterse en un severo lio si no hacemos algo.- Prolifero el joven que permanecía en medio de los tres.

-Yo confió en ellas… Pero no sabemos que trucos tenga bajo la manga aquella nueva enemiga que tenemos.- Sentencio Marius a la par que mostraba estar perdiendo su equilibrio, cosa que recupero tras unos segundos.

-Sinceramente, no se que ocurre. Lo único que se, es que siento ansiedad de dejarlas ir solas al bosque mientras una demente anda suelta y buscando nuestras cabezas. Si, quizás ni siquiera recuerdo bien sus nombres; pero eso no quita que esta mal darles las espalda.- Gabriel intentaba por todos sus medios el no perder la cordura con todo lo que estaba aconteciendo; aunque claro, le ayudaba el hecho de no encontrarse solo en tal estado famélico.

-Así que… ¿Cuál es el plan, Pines?- Inquirió con curiosidad mientras veía en los ojos de su amigo, la disputa por la conciencia y la perdida de la percepción del mundo. Se encontraba mirando con seriedad a la nada misma, peleando con algo en su interior que le ayudase a armase de la fuerza suficiente como para hacer frente a lo que le acomplejaba.

 _ **01:49 hrs, Entrada de la Cabaña**_

-Espero que sepan lo que hacen.- Deseo Tambry al mismo tiempo en que veía como sus amigas permanecían mirando determinadas al bosque. Mabel, Pacifica y Wendy se encontraban armadas y con pose seria y firme; admirando la absorbente oscuridad que en ese instante, envolvía los alrededores.

Wendy tenia un bate de madera en sus manos mientras ocultaba lo mejor que podía, en sus espaldas, su confiable hacha. Debía de tener un as bajo la manga, y esa pequeña arma-herramienta, era mas que nada, una carta de triunfo. Mabel por otro lado, contaba con el garfio volador en sus manos y un par de manoplas de bronce que eran pertenecientes a su gemelo. Quizás no las necesitaba últimamente. O al menos, no se lo hacia saber dado que le dejo conservarlas tras lo ocurrido la tarde de la fiesta en la mansión. Por su parte, Pacifica contaba únicamente con su arma eléctrica; quizás y no tenia un arma de repuesto, pero confiaba en que las cosas no se tornarían tanto como para necesitar una.

-Lo sabemos. Descuida. Ustedes solo cuídense dentro de la cabaña. Cuiden cada una de las entradas.- La joven pelirroja hacia girar en sus dedos las llaves de su pelinegro amigo.

-Si, lo haremos. Traten de lograr que no las maten.- Grenda, siempre con su sentido de humor tosco como su fuerza misma, deseo ese bien muy a pesar de que sonase algo chocante.

-Nosotras nos haremos cargo de todo aquí. Además, tenemos a Gideon cuidando a los chicos y la entrada principal. Lo único que debemos de hacer nosotras es resguardar las demás posibles áreas de ataque.- La chica Chiu terminaba su explicación segundos antes de que las jóvenes muchachas comenzaran a andar con dirección a la fuerte oscuridad de aquel lugar.

-Se los encargamos, por cierto. Nos vemos luego. Cuídense.- La joven Pines no paraba de menear su mano de un lado a otro de forma infantil y a modo de despedida. Los segundos pasaron, y dejaron de divisarla gracias a que había profundizado en el espeso bosque que les rodeaba.

-Bueno. Hora de ponernos a trabajar nosotras también.- Fueron las ultimas palabras que se escucharon en aquella zona del lugar. Y estas mismas las prolifero cierta pelinegra que, se giro rápidamente antes de entrar al lugar donde permanecían atrincherados; escudriño con la mirada todo el lugar, buscando en el mismo, a la persona que sabia que le observaba fijamente.

Mas, al no encontrarla, desistió de dicha idea a los pocos segundos. Perdiendo de esa manera, la oportunidad de ver como una sombra se movía rápidamente entre la naturaleza del lugar y se detenía aun lado de un árbol; desde el cual observó de forma detenida a la joven que en ese instante, desaparecía de su campo de visión.

-Al parecer si se dividieron… Bueno, es mi oportunidad.- Susurro para si misma un segundo antes de emprender nuevamente una carrera en dirección a donde creía saber donde permanecían andando sus demás presas. Tenia tiempo de sobra, la noche era mas que joven y sin lugar a dudas, gracias al lugar, las posibilidades de triunfar eran aun mas; ya que, según lo que había podido ser capaz de escuchar desde las afueras del derruido lugar, se dirigían a la residencia del joven Valentino para encontrar cosas que sirvan en su pelea.

Anduvo deambulando por el bosque durante unos minutos, y sin mas, las encontró. De una manera que no esperaba. A la que tenia enfrente, Mabel, le esperaba sentada en una gran roca mientras sostenía entre sus manos, su peculiar arma a distancia. Pacifica, se encontraba a sus cuatro; recargada en un árbol con los brazos cruzados. Y Wendy, yacía a sus ocho, empuñando un intimidante bate de madera.

-Así que… eres tu la que drogó a mi hermano…- Su tono de voz era tan amenazador, que sus piernas le incitaron a correr aun lado con todas sus fuerzas. Debía de retomar el control de la situación. Mas, cierta leñadora se interpuso en su camino de forma intempestiva.

-Ah-ha… ¿Vas a algún lado, conejita?- Balanceo el arma de forma horizontal, marcándole la distancia mínima que existía para que recibiera la agresión. Empezaba a sentir un sudor frio recorrer su nuca; y mas aun cuando un aire de peligro le alerto que debía de agacharse lo mas pronto posible. Esquivando casi de forma milagrosa una estocada de cierta arma eléctrica que rozo peligrosamente su cabeza.

Giró la vista de forma veloz, encontrándose de esa manera a una rubia que rebozaba de ira en sus peculiares ojos azules. La luna adquirió de repente un brillo intenso, alumbrando por completo el lugar; habían dado ya las dos de la madrugada, y lo único que amenazaba con suceder, era una batalla de la cual dudaba salir victoriosa de no ser capaz de usar aquello que había planeado.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, buscando tomar su distancia con respecto a las dos jóvenes que mostraban mayor interés por agredirla físicamente, claro que, al pensarlo detenidamente; prefirió frenarse en seco al escuchar un tronar de ramas a sus espaldas. Sentía el frio de cierto metal rozar su espalda: la chica Pines se mantenía con pose de tiro y con el cañón de su arma amenazándole despiadadamente.

-Oye. Es descortés no contestar una pregunta que se te hizo.- Fueron sus únicas palabras ya que después de proliferarlas, les dirigió una mirada serena a sus acompañantes; chicas que asintieron a tan seña de inmediato: acercándose lentamente en su dirección mientras alzaban sus armas en dirección a la prisionera. Misma muchacha que comenzaba a alzar sus manos a la altura de la cabeza para declararse vencida; o al menos, así lo interpretaron ellas.

-Quisiera quedarme, pero me es imposible detenerme en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo.- Bruscamente, bajo las manos tan rápido como le fue posible, lanzando de las mangas de su derruida gabardina unas pequeñas esferas rosas que al contacto con el suelo, explotaron en una nube de distintos colores.

A partir de ese momento, las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido para el grupo de chicas, dos de ellas comenzaron a toser por sentir aquel polvo entrar tanto por sus fosas nasales, como sus mismas fauces. Caso que no fue el mismo para la adolescente con aparato dental. Mas que nada, por que en cuanto vio que su plan fue tenderles una trampa, esta activó la mascara de gas oculta en el collar que adornaba su cuello.

Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, buscando con insistencia a aquella criminal por la que había ocurrido todo lo que en ese momento se estaba desarrollando. Pero la misma fue mas rápida que ella; ya que en cuanto vio la oportunidad de escapar, la aprovecho sin pensarlo siquiera.

Lentamente, lo que les impedía divisar su entorno, se fue desvaneciendo; hasta el punto de que esta nube de colores no era mas que un mero recuerdo. Pacifica y Wendy lentamente comenzaron a recuperar el aliento y la compostura. Claro que, a dicho suceso también le era acompañado el hecho de que ahora tenían a la loca sobre de ellas.

-Chicas, ¿se encuentran bien?- Cuestiono con miedo la joven de rosadas mejillas mientras buscaba auxiliar de alguna manera a sus dos compañeras, quienes solamente asintieron con la cabeza levemente.- ¿Qué fue eso que uso?-

-No lo se… pero respirarlo se siente igual que inhalar una fogata…- Con tal comparación, Wendy busco erguirse; mas, lo único que consiguió fue que la cabeza le comenzara a dar vueltas.- Arg… ¿Qué demonios?- Pregunto al aire, como si lograse hacer de esa forma que las otras dos chicas sintieran lo mismo que ella; siendo el único caso de dicho deseo, el de su amiga rubia.

-No hagas movimientos bruscos, Wendy. Esa loca nos drogo también a nosotras.- Lentamente, Pacifica se dejaba caer al suelo, buscando en este la estabilidad que sabia que le estaba siendo arrebatada.

-Ah. Perfecto, lo único que faltaba…- Desganadamente, hizo lo mismo que la chica Northwest, se sentó en el suelo con la esperanza de que las cosas no salieran peor de lo que ya estaba. Se colocó a espaldas de la muchacha, y apretó el arma de madera que tenia entre sus manos; ahora tenia una idea de cómo se sentían sus amigos. El mundo de repente le comenzó a dar vueltas, las dimensiones se mal formaban y para arrematar, la percepción del lugar se altero por completo.

-Quizás y su tiempo de efecto es mucho menor que con los brownies… Solo debemos de esperar un poco.- La rubia mantenía enfilada su arma hacia el frente, como si esperara lo peor que pudiese ocurrir.

-Q-Quizás… Esperemos que así sea… Mabel, chica, ve tras ella. Nosotras estaremos bien…- De su espalda extrajo su hacha, misma que le tendió para que la tomase.- Ten… No se, siento que te que será mas de ayuda a ti…- Esbozaba una sonrisa torcida; si lo que su mente le mostraba era tan peculiar, no quería ni imaginarse por lo que estarían pasando los chicos.

-P-Pero…- Intento refutar, pero la mirada fría de parte de la chica de ojos azules le hizo tragarse sus palabras en seco.

-Pero nada, Mabs. Eres la única que tiene algo que evita ser drogada de manera fácil. Llámalo destino, pero siento que esta es tu pelea… No te preocupes, continuaremos con el plan en cuanto el efecto alucinógeno pase.- Su sonrisa burlesca y confiada fue lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión en menos de unos segundos. Estiro la mano derecha, y en esta apretó con fuerza el mango del arma de caza; y en la izquierda, sostenía con firmeza su garfio volador.

-Lo bueno es que tengo una licra debajo del vestido.- Bromeo un segundo antes de alzarse ligeramente la prenda de ropa y mostrar lo dicho. Un segundo pasó y sin pensarlo demasiado, se quito los zapatos; mismos que, aunque eran lindos, no eran aptos para la ocasión. Se quito las gafas de sol y se las coloco como diadema a la pelirroja.- Cuídalas hasta que regrese.- Pidió risueña un instante antes de comenzar a caminar con dirección a donde debía de estar su enemiga.

-Mabel.- le llamo Pacifica, consiguiendo que se parara en seco pero sin voltearle a ver- Ten cuidado. Por favor… esa chica pinta estar enserio mal de la cabeza.- No supo si en verdad fue obra de los narcóticos inhalados, pero juraría haber visto a su amiga semi girar en su dirección con una gran sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro.

Las palabras estuvieron de mas en esa situación. Lo único que pudieron hacer las jóvenes incapacitadas, fue escuchar el andar de su amiga cada vez mas lejano, quedándose solas en ese profundo bosque y como único observador, el cielo mismo. A cada una le afectaba aquella droga de manera distinta; ambas lo sabían, lo tenían bastante en claro gracias a como una de ellas balanceaba su cabeza con mareo mientras que la otra solo temblaba nerviosamente.

-Esto se siente peor de lo que pensé.- Declaro de la nada la Corduroy.

-Quizás por que uso mas de una sustancia en aquella bomba de humo. Algo nos debe de estar haciendo mayor efecto que el resto de los componentes.- Nerviosa, se intento explicar al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a abrazarse a si misma; queriendo calentarse de alguna manera.

-Puede que si… Pero en verdad no sabemos cuanto tiempo tendremos que soportarlo…- Volvió a comunicarse con ligera aflicción, un dolor causado por el hecho de ser incapaz de ir a pelear aun lado de su querida amiga castaña.

No pudieron hacer nada mas, se limitaron a quedarse donde estaban mientras el silencio sentenciaba su famélico estado; respiraban agitadas, y no miraban a ningún lado en particular. Sus sentidos les comenzaron a fallar debido a los efectos de lo que sea que les hizo quedarse atrás, por lo que, les fue imposible escuchar el característico sonido de cierta arma siendo disparada.

La castaña había disparado hacia un árbol bajo la finalidad de ir mucho mas a prisa y así poder alcanzar a su enemiga. Hecho que logro de una manera bastante fácil, dado que su cuerda había pasado justo por encima de su cabeza, dejándole así la oportunidad de pasar arriba de ella al momento de ser jalada por su garfio volador. No importaba que se encontrase corriendo, la fuerza de una patada en su nuca por parte de la adolescente fue suficientemente tosca como para hacerle rodar por el suelo.

-No eres mucho de combate. ¿Eh?- Cuestiono con bastante intriga la muchacha de mascara de gas para segundos después, accionar el mecanismo de su arma que le hiciese desanclarse del árbol al que apunto, y regresase a su estado original; permitiéndole caer a metros de distancia de su oponente.

-Digamos que no soy tan salvaje como para recurrir a dichos métodos.- Se escuchaba enfurecida; y tenia razón para estarlo, no todas las noches alguien te patea la nuca con la intención de dejarte inconsciente. Aunque, eso estaba de mas en ese momento, lentamente se ponía de pie; asegurándose en todo momento que su mascara no se hubiese movido de su lugar.- Pero, se defenderme de estas mismas bestias que no dudan en combatir de esa manera…- De las mangas de su gastada prenda extrajo un par de barras metálicas color negras, que por la forma, asemejaban a grandes y gruesas agujas quirúrgicas rectas.

-Que curioso, yo estaba por decir lo mismo de los cobardes que no se dignan a dar la cara en un combate.- No dudo siquiera en mostrar la afilada hacha de combate que en su mano, daba una pinta aun mas amenazante.

La situación entre ambas solo se podía sentir como el preámbulo de una pelea. La castaña inspecciono a su oponente de pies a cabeza; notando sus par de zapatillas deportivas color blanco, que descuidadas y sucias daban a entender que probablemente se trataban del conjunto de villana que se encontraba usando. Por que, ese mismo patrón se repetía con toda su ropa; sus jeans azul oscuro, su playera blanca con rosa; que en ese momento parecía ser gris con rosa, y de igual manera, la gabardina amarilla; tan derruida y gastada que aparentaba haber sido sacada de alguna casa abandonada.

Por otro lado, la "Coneja" solo miraba a su oponente con miedo, quizás por la mascara no lo mostraba, pero ciertamente le temía a aquella castaña. Había leído el reporte de su superior, y tenia plena conciencia que entre ella y su querido chico habían sido capaces de ponerlo contra las cuerdas. Ahora, ella que no tenia mucha practica en pelea cuerpo: daba por seguro que no se iría de ahí limpia. Menos aun, cuando a pesar de estar usando un vestido y sin tener calzado alguno, la chica Pines se mostraba mucho mas brava que ella o al menos eso parecía al tener un hacha y una pistola en cada mano.

-¿No te parece que estas demasiado armada?- Cuestiono con una voz que rebozaba de una seguridad que jamás tendría gobernándole su cuerpo.

-Bueno… ¿Qué puedo decir?... Drogaste a mi hermano…- Lo ultimo, juraría que lo escupió con repudio y veneno. Si, esa era otra cosa por la cual probablemente se mostraba hecha un manojo de ira.

-Oh, vamos… No fue para tanto.- Empezó a dar ligeros pasos hacia su derecha, provocando que Mabel hiciera lo mismo y de esa manera, de forma inconsciente, trazaran un gran circulo invisible.

-¿A no? Disculpa entonces… Deja que te de un abrazo para reconciliarnos.- Jugaba con el arma que gozaba de gran filo, claramente aquello lo proliferaba mas como una amenaza que como una seña de paz. Sabia que no funcionaria nada de lo que dijera, pero tampoco era que perdiera algo al intentarlo.

Un fuerte viento golpeo todo el lugar, y fue entonces que ambas muchachas saltaron de su lugar con dirección a la otra; sus armas se alzaron en seña de ser usadas, y sin mas, a poco de contactar, la pelea finalmente dio inicio. Mabel fue la primera en arremeter dado que disparo en contra de la enmascarada, misma que ladeo la cabeza a su izquierda para que el metálico gancho no le diera de frente y así fuese capaz de lanzar una doble estocada en contra de su oponente. Mas sin embargo, a la joven de negro no le fue suficiente esa acción; dado que rápidamente acciono el mecanismo interno del arma, hecho que le hizo salir disparada de su lugar mientras sostenía el arma de su amiga por encima de su cabeza.

Voló rápidamente por encima del lugar de combate, y en cuanto estuvieron lo mas cerca posible, ambas blandieron sus armas con la clara intención de atacar, chocándolas por un solo segundo. Acto seguido, la chica de ojos grises dejo de hacer que su utensilio dejase de jalarle, y cayo al suelo con una vuelta de comando que le auxilio a posicionarse de una forma mucho mas cómoda.

- _No esta tan familiarizada con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. De haberlo estado, ahora tendría una de sus dos barras de metal incrustada en mi estomago… Sin embargo, las uso en forma de corte de tijera; cada una de manera horizontal y tomando el mayor vuelo posible, por eso me fue fácil bloquear su ataque con el hacha._ \- Inspeccionaba la situación mientras lentamente se ponía de pie al igual que su contrincante; quien tras el choque de fuerzas había perdido el equilibrio.- Dudo que seas capaz de ganarme. ¿Por qué no te rindes y cooperas con esto? Supongo yo que es mucho mejor a ser golpeada y sometida por mi.- Podían decir lo que quisieran de ella, pero siempre había sido misericordiosa con los demás; si podía evitar pelear, lo haría, así que; ahí estaba, la única oportunidad que le daría a aquella criminal.

-Je… Jeje jeje…- comenzó a reírse de manera débil, pero al mismo tiempo, con un claro seño de demencia- P-Puede que tengas razón… En condiciones normales no seria siquiera capaz de hacerte frente. Fuerte y atlética además de inteligente en combate, tienes muchas características que te hacen alguien de temer; pero, también rebozas de una gran debilidad. De tener compasión por tus enemigos. Digo, si no la tuvieras, quizás y no te habría ocurrido eso.- el que señalara que se había contenido al momento de golpearse, le sorprendió, pero mas lo hizo el que señalara con su ultima palabra, a su mano derecha; misma que tenia un ligero corte- Fuiste bastante blanda conmigo, y solo por eso, me fue posible hacerte esa cortada.- Hablaba como si fuera la mayor proeza del mundo. Cosa que le molestaba con ganas a la castaña.

-¿Y? Esta simple cortada ni siquiera es lo suficientemente profunda como para hacerme retroceder. Ni siquiera me lastima al momento de agarrar mis armas.- Poco a poco sentía cada vez mas enojo, pero a la vez, también empezaba a sentir un ligero mareo.

-Puede que tengas una mascara que te ayude a no inhalar nada. Pero, cuando se te corta con algún instrumento envenenado, es imposible que cualquier objeto externo te pueda ayudar.- Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Y sin dudar, volteo la vista a las barras que su enemiga sostenía, encontrando de esa manera, que de sus puntas escurría un liquido viscoso y de color verde.

-Je… Olvida lo que dije…- Disparo su garfio una ultima vez, pero ahora solo para soltarlo al momento de que se enganchara y así dejarlo colgado en un árbol; era peligroso usarlo en ese estado.- Ahora creo que te moleré a golpes y te llevare conmigo.- De entre sus ropas, extrajo una de las manoplas de bronce pertenecientes a su hermano. Misma que alzo y sentencio que usaría con fiereza al colocársela en la mano recién desocupada.

-Si es que puedes, perr- No le fue posible terminar de proliferar aquel insulto. Un fuerte puñetazo en su cara le lanzo hacia atrás de forma intempestiva; tardo un segundo en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, solo pudo apreciar como su rival estaba a punto de caer sobre de ella con claras intenciones de hundir su cabeza en el suelo con el fuerte golpe que amenazaba impactar en cuanto el contacto se reanudara.

El instinto de sobrevivir a aquella arremetida le hizo girar sobre si misma para apartarse lo suficiente, o al menos lo creyó así al escuchar después de dos vueltas, un fuerte golpe en seco. Se incorporo tan rápido como le fue posible y alzo ambas armas en forma de cruz, protegiéndose de esa manera de un potente golpe que fue dado con el dorso del hacha que empuñaba la castaña. Demostrando ahí que quizás no la iba a matar, pero si estaba dispuesta cumplir con aquella promesa de molerla a golpes.

Aunque, aquello estaba de mas en ese momento; lo que en serio le preocupaba era el hecho de que se guardia fue abierta con mucha facilidad con un simple movimiento, y ahora que enfocaba bien la vista en la joven Pines, podía apreciar claramente que se avecinaba el segundo: un potente puñetazo igual de doloroso que el primero, por lo que vio viable el usar una de sus estacas para frenarlo. Cosa que, al hacerlo, genero que tuviera que retroceder unos cuantos pasos gracias a la fuerza aplicada, después, un segundo golpe con el hacha y que freno con la otra mano; le hizo retroceder aun mas y chocar de espaldas contra un tronco grueso de pino.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No te jactabas de tener la ayuda de tu maldito veneno? ¿Qué le paso a esa confianza?- Se burlaba con demasiado animo mientras le mantenía apresada entre sus armas y el enorme árbol. Apreciando con bastante nitidez, que del interior de la mascara caían delicadamente unas cuantas gotas de sangre.- _¿Le rompí la nariz con ese golpe? Chica, no aguantas nada._ \- Monologó dentro de su cabeza al ver las escarlatas gotas de sangre manchar su playera.

-La fuerza de los efectos del veneno son proporcionales a la cantidad del mismo en tu cuerpo.- escupió con rabia, y aprovechando el impulso que podía generar gracias a tan gran punto de apoyo como lo era aquel árbol, logro darle una patada al estomago de su contrincante y después blandir una de sus armas en dirección de la pierna derecha de la misma joven con la que peleaba- Pero descuida, veras que poco a poco ya ni siquiera podrás moverte.- Sentencio mientras veía a la castaña apreciar la cortada que pasaba centímetros por encima de su rodilla. Y tras eso, apreció sus par de ojos grises mirarle con intensidad y furia.

-Serás hija de…- La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, los colores cambiaban de tonalidad, pero aun así, podía continuar. Se incorporó tan rápido como le había sido posible, y sin mas, lanzo un recto en dirección de la joven enmascarada.

La pelea se había reanudado, pero ahora con ambas chicas en igualdad de condiciones físicas. Lo cual significaba un poco de desventaja en contra de la joven Pines, chica que, al intentar conectarle un golpe a quien le estaba comenzando a fastidiar: vio que el mismo había sido desviado con un movimiento rápido por parte de una de esas barras metálicas negras. La cual fue usada como si de una lanza se tratara y que fue directamente a su rostro; mas, ella logro esquivarla a tiempo, salvándose a duras penas de no ser lastimada nuevamente.

Y con ello, cada vez mas se presentaba la misma situación. Una atacaba y la otra concentraba sus esfuerzo en desviar la arremetida en su contra; una estocada, un puñetazo, un golpe horizontal: se generaban chispas por la fricción de los metales al impactar con tanta fuerza y fiereza. La noche comenzaba a avanzar sin que ellas estuvieran enteradas. Una por verse inmersa en el deseo de acabar con la otra, y esta misma, por buscar que durante el combate, no volviese a ser herida; ya que eso bien podría significar su fin.

La luz de la luna alumbraba esa pequeña fracción de bosque en la que permanecían, dejando ver claramente como la criminal volvía a arremeter con una estocada, mas, la joven de vestido no dudo en apartarse un poco a su derecha para dejar que el arma pasara por su costado izquierdo; y aprovechando la posición de ambas, con el brazo del mismo lado, rodeo la extremidad de su oponente y la aprisiono con un potente agarre. Obviamente esto reducía distancia para ambas, por lo que la chica de la gabardina amarilla no pudo atacar con la velocidad que quería; le llevo mucho tiempo el alzar la otra estaca y orientarla a su adversaria. Mas esta, rauda y velozmente no dudo en conectar un cabezazo a donde debía de estar su rostro: desorientándola ligeramente al golpearle de esa forma, continuo con la ofensa con una patada baja a la rodia izquierda de la adolescente. Forzándole a que se arrodillara enfrente suyo y con ello, que también le fuese mas fácil el propinarle un rodillazo a su mentón.

Los dos golpes a su cabeza habían sido suficientes para que sintiera al mundo dar vueltas, por lo que, llena de ira, alzo el arma libre aun estando en la misma posición desventajosa y queriendo direccionarla hacia la castaña la giro cual si de un sable se tratase; sin embargo, lo que sea que se encontrase planeando en ese momento, fue fríamente frustrado con una patada acomodada en su hombro y que se aprovecho para moverse velozmente hacia su muñeca, la cual comenzó a pisar con fuerza para mantenerla aun mas abajo que antes.

Ahora la tenia completamente a merced, y Mabel no dudo en continuar con la lluvia de golpes. El puño derecho que tenia como refuerzo una bastante dura pieza de metal, caía una y otra vez en la mascara blanca de la muchacha, logrando después del quinto golpe, cuartearla desde el centro de la misma. No lo tolero mas, la agredida giro rápidamente su cintura mientras estiraba lo mas que podía sus piernas, pateando las de la joven boxeadora y provocando que esta cayese al suelo de espaldas.

Sin perder el tiempo, se coloco encima suya con ambas estacas apuntándole hacia el pecho. El miedo comenzó a gobernar la mente de la chica Pines, por lo que de forma apresurada, no dudo en poner delante suya sus dos armas, buscando con desesperación que lo que amenazaba con suceder; nunca aconteciera. Primero, la barra de la mano derecha bajo rauda y amenazadora; pero a poco de tocar su cuerpo, la centelleante hacha que portaba, le sirvió para arrebatársela de un fuerte golpe: aunque, aquello significó que también perdiera dicha arma en el proceso. Los efectos del veneno aun se encontraban presentes, las fuerzas de su cuerpo comenzaban a disminuir, y la torpeza comenzaba a ser habitual en ella.

Aunque, no tuvo tiempo suficiente para pensar en aquello. Al verse desprovista de una de sus armas, volteo la mirada a la que aun le quedaba en mano; el puño de metal que sin pensarlo alzo con claras intenciones de golpear nuevamente la mascara de su contrincante; mas, esta misma llevo a cabo la misma acción al perder la metálica pieza con la que atacaba. Nuevamente, un chispazo se genero al momento en que la castaña desvió lo mejor que pudo la barra, obligando a la enmascarada a clavarla en el suelo a solo centímetros de su hombro derecho.

La oportunidad no se desperdicio, en cuanto vio la apertura generada, llevo un pie a vientre de la criminal, y con todas las fuerzas que le fue posible poner, la impulso hacia atrás bajo el ideal de quitarla de encima suyo. Hecho que, al acontecer, obligo a ambas a incorporarse lo mas rápido posible.

Mabel Pines se puso tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió, la cabeza estaba dándole vueltas, y en los oídos tenia un zumbido irritante. Volteo la mirada a su enemiga; la chica de mascara de conejo tenia dicho accesorio un poco roto, y la playera sucia que usaba, ahora contaba con una buena cantidad de sangre manchándola. Entonces sus ojos se encaminaron a otro lado, el suelo para ser mas precisos, el terso pasto del lugar tenia sobre de si dos cosas completamente distintas. Una de ellas, el hacha de mano que era propiedad de la hija del leñador mas fuerte del pueblo, y la otra, era aquella aguja de gran tamaño y material desconocido que además emanaba por la punta un veneno que le había inducido en el estado en el que se encontraba.

Corrió rápidamente hacia ambas: provocando que la joven que le acompañaba hiciese lo mismo, pero a todo momento, empuñando su arma cual lanza se tratara. Los segundos se volvieron interminables, pero, cuando por fin hubo llegado a donde deseaba, se agacho e ergio en menos de un instante. Se giro sobre si misma, y mostro el arma que había tomado. Sangre salpico por ambos lados.

Las palmas de ambas chicas sostenían una pieza de metal negro que lentamente comenzaba a ser recorrida por un hilo de carmesí sustancia. Sus ojos no se apartaban de la otra; y aunque la chica de aparato dental no pudiera verle a los ojos, sabia perfectamente que estos se encontraba posados sobre los de su contrincante. Sus manos temblaban, la respiración de ambas comenzaba a hacerse mucho mas fuerte, y no fue si no hasta que una de ellas dio un paso hacia atrás, que se dignaron a posar su atención en aquel punzante dolor que tenían.

En el caso de la enmascarada, una enorme mancha roja nacía a la altura de sus costillas, y al igual de inesperado que la herida, también lo era un mareo increíblemente fuerte haciéndose presente en su cabeza. La muchacha de negro vestido solo se limito a ver detenidamente un agujero del tamaño de un centavo en su hombro derecho; el dolor se genero en cuanto le presto atención, obligándole a soltar el arma en sus manos mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas. Ahora tenia muchas mas nauseas que antes, la percepción de la profundidad en las cosas se distorsiono aun mas que antes y como era de esperarse, los colores empezaban a actuar de manera extraña junto con las figuras.

Maldecía para sus adentros el terrible malestar que comenzaba a provocarle el veneno en su cuerpo. Pero no por ello dejo las cosas como estaban, como podía, intentaba tomar de nueva cuenta el arma de su enemiga. Chica que, al apreciar por medio del sonido que estas eran sus intenciones, busco realizar lo mismo que ella. Su avance era lento, es mas, ni siquiera podían decir a ciencia cierta si es que estaban realmente avanzando con respecto a algo, pero aun así, continuaron con lo que querían hacer. Se arrastraban por el lugar, se quejaban, se lamentaban y por sobre todo, se esforzaban por no volver el estomago.

Sus mentes no se encontraban realmente esclarecidas, mas, después de lo que le pareció a la joven de rosadas mejillas unos cuantos segundos, escucho a su lado una carcajada reprimida al igual que unos murmullos inentendibles. Giro sus ojos en dirección a donde eso sucedía, y se encontró de esa manera con su enemiga sosteniendo una jeringa que se mantenía inyectada en su antebrazo izquierdo. ¿En que momento se había puesto de pie? No lo sabia… Es mas… ¿En que momento ella paso a estar recargada en un árbol? ¿En que momento las cosas cambiaron de esa manera?

-Bueno. Literalmente perdimos toda la noche con esta tontería. Pero, ya no importa, supongo que es hora de terminar con esto. ¿No crees, Estrella Fugaz?- Canturreaba mientras tiraba la jeringa aun lado y tomaba del suelo, su peculiar arma. Jugo con ella por un momento haciéndola girar en su mano, y después de segundos haciendo el mismo espectáculo, la alzo a lo alto con la punta amenazando con caer ahora en su pecho. Sentía una increíble ira en su pecho, pero al instante se desvaneció al ver como un garfio impactó de lleno en contra de la criminal. Provocando que retrocediera demasiado por la agresión en su contra. Se giro para ver de que se trataba. ¿Qué clase de milagro fue el que ocurrió para salvarle la vida?

-No te atrevas a amenazar de esa manera a mi hermana.- Ordenaba cierto castaño que portaba en sus manos su peculiar garfio volador. El cual accionó para que regresase de nuevo a su estado original.

-U-Ugh… ¿P-Pero que?- Balbuceo la enmascarada mientras sostenía pedazos blancos de aquello que protegía su verdadera identidad. El ataque había sido tal que termino de romper su mascara. Y confundida, giro la mirada en dirección del chico. Al cual, a cada segundo que pasaba, se le iba uniendo un aliado mas.

-J-Je… ¿Q-Que hacen aquí, chicos? S-Se supone que…- La cabeza no le daba para mas, de hecho, estaba a punto de caer de lado, y solamente no toco el suelo, por que Tambry se apresuro a tomarla por los hombros.- ¿T-Tambry?- Cuestiono al aire con voz débil. La visión comenzaba a serle borrosa y el cuerpo le dolía de manera intensa, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el poder irse a dormir de una vez; pero algo en su mente le decía que no era una buena idea eso.

-Si. Soy yo, tranquila Mabel. Estamos todos aquí. Dipper insistía en venir a buscarlas cuando se tardaron mas de dos horas. Pero Gideon no se lo permitía dado que no todos se encontraban tan lucidos como él; por lo que, les dio a todos una comida mexicana de Soos que contenía mucha grasa, y después de eso, y un poco de agua en sus caras, comenzaron a recuperar la conciencia.- Mientras explicaba todo, le hizo poner su brazo alrededor de su cuello, para que, de un movimiento, le fuese posible levantarla y empezara a arrastrarla con dirección a los demás.

-O-Oh…- intentaba conectar lo mejor posible todo lo que le era dicho, mas, lo único a lo que realmente le presto atención, fue a lo que motivo a su hermano a buscarle- E-Espera… ¿D-Dijiste… Dos horas?- Asustada, su voz a duras penas se escucho por encima del ruido de la naturaleza; sin en cambio, fue fácil de escuchar para la peli violeta.

-Si. Lo que escuchaste. Dos horas. Parece que durante la pelea, a ti también te drogo.- Concluyo. Mas, al estarle cargando, empezó a notar como una sustancia cálida comenzaba a empaparla; hecho que le hizo girar su cabeza a sus extremidades, encontrándose de esa manera, con tan grave herida arruinando su tersa piel.-¡Candy!- Le llamo a la pelinegra una vez hubo llegado con el resto del grupo. Y esta misma muchacha, permanecía atendiendo a Pacifica, quien parecía mas tranquila y serena de lo que se habían mostrado sus amigos.

Claro que, todo eso desapareció en cuanto la gótica señalo con la mirada el grave estado de su amiga castaña. Muchos adornaron sus rostros con miedo, pero no fue el caso para el gemelo de la misma, quien deformo el suyo en una mueca de ira ciega. Apretó con fuerza el arma en sus manos, centro con la mirada a su enemiga, y antes de que esta pudiera alzar los dos brazos en seña de rendimiento; disparo de nueva cuenta. Pero, a diferencia de la primera vez que atacó, en esta ocasión el garfio de repente se quedo suspendido en el aire.

Estaba confundido, y lo hizo notar con su expresión fuera de lugar; no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, o al menos era así hasta que un rayo de luna le permitió divisar muy tenuemente; que ese extremo del arma se encontraba envuelta en lo que parecían ser, hilos delgados y resistentes.

-Vaya, vaya… Les dije que terminaría salvándote el pellejo. Pero no me quisieron hacer caso…- Una voz de adolescente se hizo presente en el lugar, obligando al grupo de jóvenes liderado por el chico Pines a voltear con dirección a la copa de un árbol. Lugar donde permanecía de pie el mismo chico con la mascara de Jigsaw.

-Tu…- Escupió con odio el castaño al ver quien era el ultimo de los enmascarados con el que peleo. Además de Richy, claro.

-Hola. Y lo lamento. Pero por esta noche, esto es todo. No hay mas. Nos vamos.- Las dos ultimas palabras fueron dirigidas a su compañera, quien tras sostenerle la mirada por unos segundos, solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Hasta crees que los dejare irse después de haberle hecho eso a mi hermana.- Su mano derecha se prendió fácilmente en fuego azul. El cual sirvió para alumbrar una buena parte del espacio que abarcaba toda su tropa en ese momento; y mas se avivo el mismo cuando vio como el par de enemigos pasaron de escuchar sus palabras y simplemente comenzaban a caminar con dirección a la oscuridad del bosque.- Deténganse ahí, hijos de…- Le interrumpió una mano en su hombro, su amigo de cabellos amarillos cenizos miraba fijamente a sus ojos, como si la seriedad del asunto se concentrase en algo mas.

-No es a ellos a los que debes de quemar.- Volteo rápidamente su mirada, enfocando con la misma a la gemela Pines. Quien permanecía sentada aun lado de un tronco, respirando con dificultad.

Lo entendió al instante, por lo que no tardo en cambiar el color de sus llamas. Un fuego rozado nació de repente, augurando que la retirada del par de criminales era necesaria para que su hermana dejara de presentar malestar alguno. No quisieron moverla de donde estaba, rápidamente uno de los del grupo regreso a la cabaña por el botiquín de primero auxilios; y al regresar con el mismo, dejaron que la enfermera del grupo se hiciese cargo de lo ocurrido.

Pasaron las horas después de eso, el sol comenzaba a salir lentamente, y cada uno de ellos tuvo una tarea distinta. Gabriel y Candy se asegurarían de llevar a Mabel a la mansión junto con la jeringa que la enmascarada había usado para aliviar su malestar y que por descuido, dejo atrás; buscando con ello una esperanza de que el anciano McGucket pudiese replicar el antídoto. Por otro lado, los demás chicos irían a donde habían dejado los vehículos; y entre Robbie y Dipper, dejarían a cada muchacho en su hogar.

Y fue con el segundo muchacho que las cosas sucedieron de manera distinta. Había ya dejado en sus hogares a Wendy, Gideon, Lee y por ultimo, a Pacifica: muchacha con la que incluso decidió platicar un poco. Tanta era su necesidad de esto, que estaciono el auto y le acompaño a su casa.

-¿Seguro que esta bien que hagas esto? Mabel se veía gravemente herida.- Señalo mientras caminaban por las calles del pueblo.

-Le cure lo mejor que pude al igual que Candy. Además, estará ya con Ford y McGucket, sin mencionar que, por esta zona andan mucho los oficiales; por lo que dejar el auto en aquel callejón que da directamente a la colina donde esta la mansión, fue la mejor opción. Si no, podría causarle mas problemas a Stan... Bueno, mas de los que ya tiene.- Bromeo inocentemente mientras veía hacia al frente, claro que, eso cambio después de un segundo; puesto que volteo a ver a su novia.

-J-Je… De acuerdo…- Ella miraba fijamente a la nada misma, cosa rara en su persona.

-¿Sucede algo?- Inquirió preocupado de que algo se encontrase sucediendo.

-¿A-Ah? B-Bueno… A-Algo así… D-De hecho, quería decirte algo…- Un ligero rubor comenzó a nacer en sus mejillas, acompañando el sutil jugueteo que hacia con sus dedos.

-Jeje… ¿Tiene algo que ver con la forma que me comporte esta noche?- Avergonzado de recordar lo que había hecho y dicho, desvió la mirada al suelo, esperando al menos unas cuantas burlas de parte de la rubia.

-¿Hum? Ah, no… D-De hecho… No…- de igual manera sintió vergüenza por lo que había pasado, mas, la dejo de lado para poder proseguir con lo que quería - Tiene que ver con… A-Ahmmm… ¿Recuerdas la fiesta que te hicimos por haber vuelto al pueblo?- Le incito a recordar mientras le veía de reojo, preguntándose si tenia aun recuerdos esclarecidos de aquella noche.

-Ja… ¿Cómo olvidarla? Me hicieron cantar enfrente de todos…- Bromeo mientras le regresaba la mirada, una que profundizaba con sus ojos; una que se hundía en estos mismos.

-Cierto. Je. Cantas bien, por cierto.- le fue imposible contenerse ese comentario, provocando que las mejillas de ambos empezaran a arder -P-Pero, no es eso en si… De hecho, tiene que ver con el regalo que te di y te pedí que no abrieras. Bueno, no hasta que te dijera que podías hacerlo. ¿Dime… Aun lo conservas intacto?- En ese preciso instante se empezaba a dar cuenta de lo mucho que divagaba cuando se encontraba cerca de él, y aun que no le molestaba, si llegaba a ser problemático hasta cierto punto.

-C-Claro. Esta en el único cajón que tengo bajo llave en mi escritorio.- Informó de la manera mas casual posible, como si se tratase de cualquier cosa.

-B-Bien… P-Por que, ya puedes abrirlo.- Dichas palabras le descolocaron ligeramente. No se esperaba tal suceso llegar tan de repente, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que, voltear a verle con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-¿E-En serio?- No sabia por que, pero el poder abrirlo significaba una gran emoción nacer de su pecho; se encontraba emocionado, ansioso, nervioso y unas cuantas cosas mas que prefería no pensar en las mismas. Menos aun cuando ella de la nada se detuvo. Habían llegado por fin a su residencia y él ni enterado.

-S-Si…- -Bueno, ya llegamos. Te veo mas tarde, cariño…- Gentilmente, se paro en la punta de sus pies, alzándose lo suficiente para que le fuese posible besar la mejilla del castaño, quien, embobado a mas no poder; solo le miraba con ternura.

-Nos vemos mas tarde…- Prolifero por ultima vez, y mientras le veía desaparecer por el umbral de su puerta, se decía a si mismo lo emocionado que estaba por regresar finalmente a su hogar de verano.

 _ **09:07 hrs;**_

Alrededor del pueblo, varios timbres de notificaciones sonaron, celulares de todo tipo vibraban en anuncio de que leyesen el contenido del texto recibido. Uno que les pedía con urgencia a cada uno de las personas que tenían pleno conocimiento de los acontecimientos que azotaban el pueblo de Gravity Falls, que se dirigiesen a la mansión McGucket-Pines a la mayor brevedad posible.

Cosa que hicieron, algunos con notoria preocupación, y otros, con claro fastidio por no poder siquiera descansar un poco. Había sido una larga noche, y por lo que veían, la mañana y la tarde aparentaban ser igual de fuertes: o al menos, eso se los hacia saber tan particular escena a presenciar solamente con atravesar las puertas principales de la residencia.

Una muy vendada Mabel Pines que se encontraba sentada en las escaleras de su hogar, abrazada por el hombro por su tío favorito mientras que el par de científicos que vivían con ella daban vueltas por el lugar con las manos en sus mentones; por otro lado, el par de adolescentes que le acompañaban, estaban aun lado del lugar, mirando fijamente al suelo. Un trípode a un lado de la joven que tenia una bolsa con suero se encontraba conectada a su arteria principal por medio de una aguja, y el gotear de este mismo era lo único que hacia eco en el lugar además de los ruidosos pasos del par de ancianos ansiosos.

-A-Ah… ¿Sucede algo?- El nerviosismo de la chica Northwest crecía poco a poco. No veía a su novio por ningún lado, y el escenario en el que se encontraban, era por mucho; desalentador. Nadie decía nada, nadie se movía mas que el par de genios que buscaban una respuesta para sus adentros; no, sin duda, algo estaba realmente mal.

-Dipper… Fue arrestado.- Lo dejo caer con frialdad. Su hermana, solamente miraba al suelo con odio y repudio puro de alguien lleno de rencor. Se sentía impotente, y sus amigos que le veían con sorpresa, no pudieron hacer mas que quedarse estáticos en medio de un shock imposible de sobrellevar.- Lo acusan de llevar a cabo la carrera ilegal que había estado investigando, además de robar las reliquias que estaban en el Salón del pueblo y de consumir drogas ilegales. Entre otras cosas… Chicos… Nos tendieron una trampa.- Fue lo ultimo que pudo decir mientras alzaba su rostro lleno de lagrimas, no había sido capaz de soportarlo; nadie podía, no en su situación, no cuando habían caído de lleno, en aquella tela de araña.

* * *

 _ **De acuerdo. Como me tarde de mas en subir el nuevo cap. Aqui tienen un ligero preview de lo que sera el nuevo cap. Tomenlo como spoiler o como adelanto... XD La verdad, son ambos... XD Como sea, tambien pondre algo de lo que muchos se preguntaran en este momento, asi que... Bueno, vean a que me refiero... 7u7 Esta es mi manera de pedir disculpas... :3  
**_

 _ **07:39 hrs;**_

Dipper caminaba aun con la mente enternecida por lo que acababa de pasarle con su chica, iba con dirección a donde había dejado el auto de su tío, sentía el cuerpo cansado y sus fuerzas no daban para mas. Por lo que el pensamiento de dormir en el asiento trasero del vehículo no se veía tan mal en ese instante. Claro que, de hacerlo, corría con mayor riesgo de que los oficiales le detuvieran a medio camino por ir conduciendo sin carnet.

Mismos oficiales que se detuvieron a poco de donde él estaba. Ambos bajaron de la patrulla, y como era costumbre, les saludo de manera animada. Mas, estos no contestaron como siempre; si no, con una pregunta. Algo parecido a "¿qué hiciste la noche de tal fecha?" no entendía a que iba todo eso, pero se dio una idea en cuanto le pasaron una fotografía de cierta carrera clandestina. Habían dado con él de alguna manera, y no le dejarían ir.

Con fuerza fue tomado de las muñecas, esposas fueron colocadas en las mismas y sin mas, entre palabras que salían con la finalidad de convencerles, fue sometido y metido por la fuerza en la cabina de detención. Las cosas habían salido de una manera mejor de la que habían imaginado, y lo sabían con el simple hecho de encontrarse de pie en un techo lejano sin que nadie les viese. Eran libres de hacer lo que quisiesen, y tanto conejo como titiritero, salieron de escena al mismo tiempo que el vehículo arrancaba; llevándose preso al castaño que otrora fue; un héroe del pueblo.

 _ **Preview; Capitulo 11: Prisionero**_

Mabel junto a Pacifica, ambas vendadas del cuerpo, inspeccionaban el pueblo de manera minuciosa. Buscando de punta a punta, un objeto que alguien había olvidado. La chica Northwest se miraba el brazo derecho, cubierto de blanca tela de algodón que se manchaba horriblemente con su propia sangre, tenían el tiempo en contra. Y no eran las únicas que lo sabían. De igual manera, lo tenia muy presente cierto chico Pines que, esposado con las manos entre su espalda y el respaldo de una silla de madera; tenia detrás suyo, una tabla de corcho donde se encontraban colocados archivos e imágenes de sus actos "delictivos". Una mesa de metal delante suya contenía un expediente con su nombre, y un alcalde que se encontraba llorando dejo el lugar en cuanto un par de personas tocaron la puerta. Les dejo solos, a él y a ese par de lunáticos. Quienes fueron antes agentes del gobierno, ahora se presentaban en ese mismo lugar como impostores. Impostores que cortaron cartucho en su cara. Gruño con ira, estaba de nueva cuenta, atrapado.


	83. Prisionero

_**Bueno, un cambio de ambiente donde escribi nada comparado a como usualmente lo hago fue suficiente por mucho tiempo. Ya regrese a mi querido hogar. Estoy comodo nuevamente y sin compañeros de cuarto molestos e incultos... ¬¬ Y ahora, regreso con un capitulo cargado de un avance realmente rapido. Todas las cosas que escribi en este cap se dieron por una sola razon. Para que al igual que los personajes, ustedes se desorientaran. Jejeje.. XD Como sea, lamento la espera. Ojala ya no se vuelva a repetir el mismo incidente... Ojala y el cap sea de su agrado. Si es asi, quisiera que me lo dijeran por medio de un comentario; asi como el hecho de que no les gusto algo en particular o si me equivoque... :D En fin. Con ustedes, el inicio de un gran problema... 7u7**_

 _ **Los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un fan y para fans bajo el precepto de entretener sin ningun animo de lucro. Ojala sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Lector; Con respecto a tu primer comentario... Jejeje... Si, creo que si necesito mas tiempo... Mas ahora que debo de darles una pequeña noticial al final del cap... XD Y con respecto al segundo comentario... Je, lo que pasa es que no quiero dejar mucho tiempo entre actualizacion y actualizacion... Por que siento que con lo distraido que soy, capaz que hasta lo olvido... Y tengo miedo de dejar esta historia tan buena... :'v En fin, gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos! Espero que sea de tu agrado el nuevo cap!  
:D  
**_

 _ **ElianVillanueva; Je... Que bien que te gustara. Me alegro que la pelea de Mabel fuese de tu agrado, asi como el adelanto que les deje... XD Jeje... Pues, al final si los hice esperar un poco mas... X3 Y con respecto a la escuela, pues, me ha estado dando demasiada presion. Pero, espero que se corrija despues, tranquilo... :D Como sea, gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos! :3**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 11: Prisionero**_

Sus ojos permanecían concentrados en la herida del hombro de su amiga; por muy superficial que dijera que era, los dos ancianos Pines le pidieron específicamente que lo tratase con insistencia mientras ellos iban a por el auto del antiguo señor misterio, y después, a la jefatura de policía.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron con enojo; aquella llamada que llego a la mansión cuando el ex loco del pueblo se encontraba replicando el antídoto del veneno que tenia la joven Pines en su sistema, unas simples palabras fueron las que salieron por la bocina del aparato, y como si de dagas frías se tratasen, lograron palidecer a quien había contestado. Siendo dicha persona, el anciano Ford; quien con los ojos desorbitados, había escuchado detenidamente lo que tenían para decirle con respecto a su sobrino nieto.

Después de eso, la mañana había ido de mal en peor. Dipper había sido arrestado, se le acusaba de distintos crimines; su hermana, Mabel, tenia aun dentro de sus sistema un poco del veneno que su enemiga había usado en su contra con tanto esmero y empeño. Sus amigos no sabían que hacer ni que decir al respecto, solamente se quedaban aun lado del lugar, mirando a la nada misma.

El mentir era inútil, por mas que intentasen decir que las cosas saldrían bien al final: no se encontraban particularmente convencidos de aquello y por eso mismo, el decirlo de manera vaga, era igual a mentir. Por lo que, cada uno se reservo lo que pensaba para si mismo, enmudeciendo a propósito para que cierta castaña no volviese a llorar. Aunque, esta ahora se notaba mas enojada que otra cosa.

-¿Quién fue el ultimo en verlo?- Pregunto al aire, sorprendiendo a mas de uno por su forma tan tosca de cuestionar al respecto de ello. Sus amigos intercambiaron miradas, preguntándose si el contestarle seria buena idea; aunque, solamente lo hicieron los que no podían responderle de manera directa.

-Yo.- Pacifica dejo de mirar al suelo, y de un ligero impulso de su espalda, se despego de la pared; solo para caminar a donde estaba ella- ¿Por qué preguntas?- Directa al asunto, no permitió que surgiera ni siquiera el menor rastro de duda en su porte: no tenia nada que esconder con respecto al tema y deseaba ayudarle en lo que fuese, por lo que, ir de frente se le hacia mejor estrategia.

-Por que quiero saber si acaso viste algo fuera de lo usual.- No pretendía dudar de sus amigos, pero si tenia la necesidad natural de culpar a alguien; quien fuese, no le importaba, solo buscaba deshacerse de esa opresión en su pecho que le hacia pensar que si, y solo si, se hubiera dado mas prisa con la criminal, las cosas serian completamente distintas a la situación actual.

-Lo lamento, Mabs. Pero incluso le mire por una ventana hasta que doblo la esquina de la calle. Y no, nada fuera de lo normal. De hecho, hasta diría que jamás vi el lugar tan tranquilo.- Con un poco de pesimismo, se sentó en los escalones aun lado de la chica Pines, ambas, con la mirada posada en los demás del grupo.

Gabriel permanecía sentado en una silla mientras admiraba la nada misma; no podían culparle de tener una ligera apatía en ese momento, no era su culpa: en menos de un día había vivido mas cosas que en toda una vida en los suburbios. Había peleado con un vampiro, le habían drogado, había paseado por el bosque a mitad de la noche y ahora le daban la noticia de que su amigo estaba bajo arresto; si, sin duda muchas cosas en las cuales estar pensando.

Marius y Grenda permanecían sostenidos de la mano mientras que sus ojos dudaban en volverle a ver. No se veían muy descansados, claro que ninguno de los presentes lo estaban, pero al menos esperaban que con el cambio de atuendo su apariencia mejorase un poco. En su caso, ese hecho no era del todo posible de llevar a cabo; pareciese que llevaban mucho mas tiempo sin dormir ni descansar que el resto.

Robbie y Tambry, bueno, a los ojos de las amigas, ellos dos tenían el contorno de sus ojos en negro. Y no sabían si se debía al maquillaje que acostumbraban usar, o por la falta de descanso. Como sea, prefirieron no atribuírselo a ninguna de las dos cosas; mas que nada, por que no se quitaban de pared en la que se mantenían recargados.

En tanto a Lee, Nate y Thompson, quizás esos tres eran los mas demacrados. A penas habían sido "deszombificados", si es que el termino existía, y a duras penas habían comido y descansado lo necesario para no desfallecer. Cosa que ya casi hacían sentados en el suelo con las espadas pegaras a la puerta de entrada.

Finalmente, Gideon, Candy y Melody; el primero, el avino, miraba indiferente al techo mientras en sus oídos unos audífonos blancos resonaban levemente con una música de rap a alto volumen. La pelinegra, por su parte, se concentraba en guardar las cosas que había utilizado para atender a Mabel, soltó un largo bostezo, denotando que ella era la que había tenido mas trabajo que todos, y que, no había tenido siquiera un descanso decente en un buen rato. Melody, por otro lado, se veía con la piel suave y brillante, como si la noche pasada hubiera tenido un muy buen descanso, cosa contraria en todos los demás.

La joven adulto permanecía de pie aun lado de la puerta que daba al laboratorio subterráneo, lugar en donde habían desaparecido el anciano de larga barba y cierto adulto robusto y dueño de la mayor trampa turística del pueblo. Mismos personajes que aparecieron por aquel pasaje de forma intempestiva, rompiendo por completo, con el incomodo silencio del lugar.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?- Sin pensarlo siquiera, se coloco aun lado del hispano para cuestionarle lo que tanto le intrigaba.

-P-Puesss…- Nervioso, giro su mirada al anciano con el que había ido, como si buscase en él alguna aprobación. Una que por muy extraño que pareciese, fue dada con un asentimiento de mirada.- R-Revisamos todas las cámaras del pueblo. Pero solo logramos ver de lejos a quienes vieron desde lo alto todo lo que sucedió… Y claro, también vimos como lo arrestaron.- Con incomodidad, intercalaba la mirada entre su pareja; y la jovencita de aparato dental que miraba con rabia los azulejos del suelo.

-No encontramos nada mas que eso. Así que, con respecto a Dipper, lo mejor será dejarlo en manos de tus tíos. Ahorita mismo, querida Mabel, tienes algo mas de lo que preocuparte.- Lentamente, el anciano de largo bello facial se aproximo a la castaña mientras sacaba de su bata de laboratorio, una jeringa con un liquido azulado.- Veras, quizás no encontramos nada mas en las cámaras de seguridad; pero no es lo mismo con la muestra de sangre que te tome.- Con sumo cuidado, le tomó del brazo y le descubrió la arteria principal, solo para que después de todo el proceso de desinfectado, procediera a inyectarle lo que tenia entre manos.- El veneno aun no sale de manera completa de tu cuerpo. Debes de tener cuidado con eso, además de que el antídoto al parecer hace efecto cada cierto tiempo; te lo tendrás que inyectar cada hora hasta que tu sangre se purifique por completo.- Esas eran las ultimas noticias que necesitaba, las cosas no podían estar peor para ella.

-Perfecto.- Bufo fastidiada mientras se acomodaba su ropa de vuelta a como antes, solo para que un segundo después, aceptara las inyecciones con un poco de mal humor. Era normal, por lo que el señor de mayor edad no hizo mas que darle un par de palmadas en la cabeza mientras le miraba enternecido por el puchero que estaba haciendo.

-Lo mejor seria que descansen. Todos. Esta no fue su noche… deben de estar cansados.- Solo con proliferar aquello, mas de uno le tomó la palabra; y sin pensarlo dos veces, se encaminaron a la sala o a cualquier mueble cercano en el que pudieran caer desfallecidos. Incluyendo a Gabriel, quien en ese instante no se preguntaba si acaso seria descortés no oponerse a seguir al resto de adolescentes.

-Bueno. En ese caso, iré a mi cuarto.- Antes de que siquiera pudiera ponerse de pie, una mano se coloco en su hombro. Pacifica le había detenido solo para que voltease a verla.- ¿Sucede algo, Paz?- Cuestiono curiosa por el repentino acto de su compañera de aventuras.

-Si. Sera mejor que vaya contigo. Dormiremos en la misma habitación para que nos turnemos el que te tengas que inyectar el antídoto. Una hora lo hare yo, y la otra tu. Así ambas descansaremos un poco y no correrás peligro alguno.- Esas palabras le hicieron sentir nostalgia. En ningún momento pensó que aquella chica que antes odiaba y aborrecía con el alma, se preocuparía por velar por su salud. Le fue imposible el no conmoverse por eso, y con ojos cristalinos, abrazo de forma repentina a la rubia.

-A veces… me sorprendes…- Susurro con cariño. Al principio, la acción de la castaña le había tomado por sorpresa, pero tras un segundo de meditar las cosas, devolvió la muestra de afecto, aunque, con mucha duda. Una que Mabel sintió a través del contacto con su cuerpo.

-M-Mejor vayamos ya a tu cuarto.- Nerviosa, le tomo de la mano mientras le jalaba en dirección mencionada. El paso presuroso que ponía era ligeramente inquietante, o al menos lo era para la chica Pines, quien tras guardar su medicamento en su colorido suéter; le volteo a ver con curiosidad.

-A-Ah… ¿Paz?- Llegando al corredor que daba a las habitaciones de los gemelos. La chica Northwest se detuvo en seco, le soltó de la mano, y se volteo a verle. Estaban de frente y a pocos metros de distancia de la habitación de ella.

-¿Mabel, quieres ir a buscar a los responsables de lo que le ocurrió a Dipper?- Sus ojos reflejaban ferviente convicción. Estaba determinada a hacer lo que proponía, y a juzgar por su postura y su tono de voz, no se echaría hacia atrás por nada del mundo. Estaría mas que dispuesta a cumplir con lo que expresaba.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- No se iba a quedar atrás. Su hermano actuaria de la misma manera, y ella le honraría igual. Por ello mismo, no dudo en seguir a su amiga a la habitación del mismo muchacho; y una vez atravesando el portal de la misma, supo que no se detendrían hasta dar con una respuesta.

 _ **En la jefatura de Policía;**_

-¡Dos veces, Pines! ¡Este lugar ha sido explotado dos veces en lo que va del verano y ambas tienen que ver con su familia!- Gritaba con cólera el oficial Blubs, quien cansado de discutir, agitaba los brazos hacia el frente con clara intención de acentuar lo que decía.

-¡Escúchame bien, gordo!- Stan Pines había perdido ya la paciencia, habían ido bajo la clara intención de discutir el malentendido en el que estaba metido el chico; pero los oficiales, tercos como solo ellos pueden ser, les ponían trabas a mas no poder- La primera ocasión, fue un accidente. Así que supéralo; y la segunda, ¡no fue él! ¡¿Es que no puede verlo con claridad?! ¡Ese día él tenia amnesia, además de que le dispararon en el bosque! ¡Tenemos videos de cámaras de seguridad que lo prueban!- Lentamente estaba cayendo en un estado poco racional; incluso se planteaba como buena idea el golpearlos a ambos y salir de ahí con el chico. Mas, su gemelo era quien le detenía. Desde afuera de la oficina, un par de golpes suaves se hicieron presentes. Era la señal.- Es mas, iré a buscarlos. Y cuando los encuentre, volveré, y te los meteré por el- Le interrumpió la mano regordeta del señor, quien bastante amenazador, le veía por encima de sus lentes de sol.

-Atrévase a completar esa frase, señor Pines. Y le aseguro que tendrá una celda mas pequeña que la de su sobrino.- Colmado hasta la coronilla, sentencio al anciano con algo que podía llevar a cabo a pesar de que no tuviese fundamentos claros.

Después de ello, él solo se limitó a chasquear la lengua con disgusto segundos antes de atravesar la puerta del lugar. Dejando solos al par de oficiales en la zona administrativa del lugar; permitiendo que, Durland: quien se había mantenido sentado detrás de un escritorio en completo silencio, cambiase a ponerse de pie para aproximarse a su pareja con lentitud y cuidado.

-¿Crees que este diciendo la verdad?- Pregunto de manera natural.

-No lo sé. Con los Pines nunca se sabe... en un momento son criminales- sus dedos pasaban por un archivo que contenía los actos delictivos del antiguo señor misterio- y en otro, son héroes.- Con detenimiento observaba más fotografías, pero en este nuevo caso, se trataban de múltiples hazañas que realizaron tiempo atrás el par de jóvenes gemelos.

Por otro lado, Stanley se encontraba saliendo del lugar con un ceño claramente fruncido. Pero que cambió drásticamente en cuanto vio su auto a metros de distancia, y a su hermano como copiloto. Ahora su boca se torcía con complicidad mientras andaba con pasó calmado en dirección de su propio vehículo. Se subió en este, y al mismo tiempo en que encendió el motor del mismo, pregunto.

-¿Y que dice el chico?- Cuestionó segundos antes de empezar a marchar.

-Todo lo que sabe. En la noche se vieron hostigados por una chica con máscara de Conejo. Los drogo, ellos huyeron a la cabaña, se atrincheraron ahí solo para que horas después, Mabel se peleará con ella. Después apareció en segundo enmascarado, protegiendo a su compañera para que ambos pudiesen escapar con facilidad. Básicamente. Lo mismo que nos dijo Mabel cuando llegó herida a casa.- A diferencia de su hermano menor, Stanford mostraba un claro enojo que no iba a dejar pasar en un buen rato.

-¿Te dio su versión del por qué no nos llamaron?- Curioso por lo que tenía que decir el muchacho, cuestionó aquello mientras le miraba de reojo.

-Si. Me dio dos perfectas razones por las cuales no nos llamaron... al parecer. Nos tenían una emboscada preparada y lista para liquidarnos, pero no avanzaron para nada..- El ambiente se había vuelto bastante sombrío para tan poco tiempo que habían realizado su charla. Y lo único que pudieron hacer ambos ancianos; fue seguir con su camino.

 _ **En la única celda que queda dentro de la Jefatura de Policía;**_

-S-Sigo sin poder creerlo, joven Pines.- El alcalde Tyler, consternado por lo que veía, admiraba con horror las fotografías que fueron dadas como evidencia de los actos delictivos del muchacho.

Una foto suya en la que montaba un unicornio mientras sostenía un arma rara; una donde aparecía él robando los objetos del salón del pueblo, una donde aparece en medio de un patio mientras rompe propiedad ajena con sus propias manos; y claro, la cereza del pastel, una fotografía donde este aparece junto con el criminal que se encarceló y que escapó después de que alguien atentara en contra de la estación con una bomba. Alguien que, ahora le era mostrado de quién se trataba.

-Le digo que son mentiras. Yo no explote la estación de policías.- Intentaba por enésima vez que le creyese, mientras que, con claros deseos de cambiarse: se quitaba raudamente su disfraz de hombre lobo para colocarse encima suyo, prendas de ropa normales.

-Joven. Será mejor que diga la verdad.- Esas palabras salieron con un tono de voz más molesto y autoritario que otra cosa.- Ya que también se le acusa de consumir sustancias ilegales, y mejor que confiese todo para antes de que lleguen los análisis que le mandamos a hacer con ese par de profesionales.- La amenaza era verdadera, estaba decidido a dar con el meollo del asunto; aun si eso significaba hacer caer al muchacho que consideraba el héroe del pueblo. Quien por cierto, apretaba con fuerza los dientes ante tales palabras; no era la primera vez que el líder del pueblo mencionaba a aquellos sujetos, pero si se le hacia cada vez mas fastidioso el escuchar de ellos tan reiteradas veces.

-¿Cuántas veces le tengo que decir que ellos me hicieron algo anoche?- Se estaba exasperando. Los criminales que le hostigaban se les habían adelantado de vil manera, aprovechándose del hecho que se le había acusado desde antes, y era una excusa contra una acusación.

-Joven Dipper. Por favor, absténganse de decir mas mentiras. Y por favor, confiese de una buena vez; ¿usted fue el autor de cada una de estas acciones?- Le daba una ultima oportunidad para que dijese lo que era, mas, el verle directamente a los ojos: entendía claramente que este mismo chico no iría a decir absolutamente nada.

El silencio gobernó el lugar, se estaban dando a entender las cosas de muy mala manera. Y por mas que se quisiese aclarar todo, esto no iba a ser posible. No para él, no cuando se le era acusado de mas de unas cuantas cosas que había hecho, y solo una que ni en sueños haría. Los segundos comenzaron a avanzar lentamente, ya estaba vestido de manera correcta, pero aun así, lo único que pudo hacer, fue permanecer en silencio mientras miraba al suelo fijamente. Permitiendo que las cosas avanzasen sin que él pudiese hacer algo.

 _ **En el cuarto de Dipper, Mansión McGucket-Pines;**_

Mabel cerraba el quinto diario con delicadeza, pensaba en el plan a tratar para sus adentros mientras sentía como Pacifica se mantenía a sus espaldas observándole detenidamente. Dudando de su capacidad de tomar decisiones en un estado casi aletargado.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quieres hacerlo, o no?- Se escuchaba con un tono de voz bastante recriminatorio; como si le culpase de no haber tomado ya una decisión.

-Paz. ¿Entiendes que es aquello a lo que nos vamos a meter si decidimos hacer lo que propones?- Se frotaba los ojos con un par de dedos. Estaba en serio cansada, y lo único que le motivaba a permanecerse consiente, era la promesa de no frenar sus deseos de venganza en contra de aquellos que pusieron a su hermano tras las rejas.

-¿Y tu entiendes que si dejamos que metan a Dipper a la cárcel significara que nos tendrán donde quieren?- Cuestiono molesta al ver que la castaña en serio lo pensaba.

-Sigo sin comprender del todo, Pacifica. ¿Por qué seria una victoria tan grande para ellos el que Dipper terminara encarcelado?- Fastidiada por el hecho de que se le fuera ocultada información, pregunto aquello con claros deseos de que todo quedase revelado ante sus ojos, mas, solo encontró como respuesta, un par de cejas alzadas.

-¿Te tengo que recordar que sigue teniendo una conexión con Bill? Además de que ya nos enteramos que Powers y Trigger no trabajan solos. Sin mencionar que ellos, pueden regresar cuando menos nos lo esperemos, de hecho, ellos pueden estar detrás de todo esto.- Se sentó en el escritorio, un par de sus dedos jugaron con la pasta del diario del joven, y sin pensarlo, abrió una pagina al azar. Mostrando sin querer, aquella donde el chico había escrito sobre cierta piedra que tenia como finalidad, abrir portales entre espacios. Ambas muchachas miraron aquello con bastante intriga, sin decir nada, acordaron algo con la sola mirada, tomaron todo con lo que podían hacerse; las pocas armas con las que contaban, el diario en el que se explicaba todo y obviamente, los medicamentos necesarios para que la chica Pines no desfalleciera.

-¿También tienes planeada la manera de huir de aquí sin que nadie nos vea?- Era una pregunta que se dividía entre broma y verdad, mas que nada, por el hecho de que seguían sin poder salir sin que nadie los viese.

-Si. Pero, debes de prometer no decirle a nadie al respecto.- La seriedad en que contesto sin dudarlo, le saco de su lugar por instante; mas, logro recuperarse justo a tiempo para que pudiese balbucear una respuesta medianamente decente.

-L-Lo prometo.- A penas entendibles, esas palabras lograron su cometido. Calmar las ansias de la rubia al momento de pensar lo peor con respecto a que cierto secreto se revelase.

-D-De acuerdo… P-Pero te vendaras que vendar los ojos.- Señalo de la nada, como si la idea apenas hubiese cruzado por su mente en ese preciso instante.

-¿En ese caso cual es el punto de prometer que no diré nada?- Cuestiono enfadada, mas que nada, por darse cuenta del embrollo emocional que estaba hecho su amiga. La joven a duras penas podía actuar con normalidad; y de hecho, era una sorpresa para ella que fuese siquiera capaz de concentrarse en la cosa que estuviese realizando en ese momento. Mostrándose ante la chica de aparato dental, con una fuerza de voluntad aun mayor a la de ella misma. Muy a pesar de que aquello significase que pasara detalles por alto.

-Eso no importa. ¿Quieres salir sin que nadie nos vea? Pues en ese caso tú tampoco debes de ver.- Se estafan comenzando a exasperar, la paciencia poco a poco le era colmada, y lo único que le impulsaba a seguir con esa locura; era lo mismo que le hacía seguir adelante cuando tenía tanto sueño queriendo hacer que cayera inconsciente.

-Arg. Está bien. Solo... hagámoslo rápido... ¿quieres?- Termino por fastidiarse, y como única contestación a lo que dijo, fue únicamente un trozo de tela que le cubrió los ojos de repente.

-Rápido es mi segundo nombre.- Se escucho la voz de la rubia aún lado de su oído, indicando que aún se encontraba colocándole aquel impedimento de la vista.

-Según los diarios de Dipper, eso no es verdad.- Argumento de la nada. Y de la nada, también sintió como el trozo de fina tela se apretaba con fuerza en su cabeza.- Auch. Paz, con delicadeza. ¿Quieres?- Se quejo, ignorando por completo la razón por la cual se le era lastimada.

-A-Ah...- la mente de la joven permanecía en blanco, preguntándose si acaso sería buena idea el explicar lo que se encontraba en su mente; más, desistió de esa idea a los pocos segundos- Como sea, es hora de irnos.- Expuso de la nada mientras le empujaba suavemente con las palmas de las manos. Provocando que tomase un curso fijo.

El sentido de la vista le fue quitado sin mucho pesar, y el tiempo en que no se movió fue simplemente efímero; le fue posible sentir a la perfección que sus pasos le encaminaron a un cuarto que estaba en el mismo pasillo que su habitación. El sonido de un mecanismo callo las palabras de su amiga, las cuales creía que fueron algo así: "Es escalera de mano, cuidado". No fue capaz de entenderle, pero si de corroborar que no había errado al momento de interpretar sus palabras. Lentamente bajaba por aquellas piezas metálicas que le llevaban aún nivel inferior del cual ella no tenía siquiera conocimiento.

- _Supongo que son los pasadizos secretos de los que hablaban Ford y Dipper. Él debió de aprenderlos gracias a Pacífica; y de esa manera podían huir a mitad de la noche sin que nadie los notara._ \- Pensó para sus adentros al sentir como el tiempo de descenso había durado mas de lo que consideraba viable.

Poco después de tal acontecimiento, ambas muchachas caminaron durante unos minutos a través de los pasajes subterráneos de la mansión. Una guiando a la otra, que ciega, buscaba recordar lo mejor posible el camino con ayuda de su propio andar. De repente, al subir otras escaleras, una fuerte brisa golpeo su rostro, la naturaleza comenzó a generar su característico ruido y de la nada, un fuerte rayo de luz la desoriento por unos segundos. Su amiga le había quitado la venda sin siquiera avisar.

-¡Salimos!- Expresó, como si la ceguera momentánea que tenia no se lo dijese por si sola.

-No me digas…- Bufo sarcástica a la par que pasaba ambas manos para tallarse los globos oculares, solo para que, cuando hubiese recuperado la capacidad de percepción visual, le fuese posible observar la inmensidad del bosque que se apoderaba del terreno que daba a la parte trasera de su hogar.

-Ups… Perdón por eso… Bueno, en fin. Es hora de ir por esa piedra.- Se escuchaba bastante motivada para Mabel, a pesar de que no se movía de su lugar.

-¿Y que esperas? Te sigo…- Mabel le veía con curiosidad mientras alzaba los hombros en seña de desinterés. Claro que, dicha emoción desapareció al momento de ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de la joven de ojos azules.

-¿Qué? ¿No sabes donde esta esa piedra?- Pregunto confundida al ver que no era ella la que marcaba el camino.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ¡Últimamente Dipper te cuenta mas cosas a ti que a mi!- Respondió exasperada, como queriendo recalcar que su hermano ya no era tan comunicativo como lo era antes.

-¡A mi tampoco me dijo como la perdió! Solo me conto que se transporto a la cabaña del misterio, y que después caminó con rumbo a la mansión con su arma magnética en manos.- Ambas chicas permanecieron en silencio después de esa declaración, se miraban fijamente a los ojos, como si pudiesen encontrar la respuesta a su predicamento en los mismos.

Hecho bastante cierto, dado que cual si de un reflejo se tratase, las dos soltaron un largo suspiro al mismo tiempo en que sus cuerpos se destensaban y doblegaban sobre si mismos. La conclusión era inminente, si no sabían donde había desaparecido dicha pieza mágica; solo tenían que ir de un punto a otro en el camino recorrido por el joven de cabellos castaños mientras escudriñaban con la vista todo lo que fuese relevante: cosa sencilla si no se encontrasen al borde de la inconciencia. Ya que, aun con bastante desanimo, únicamente se limitaron a iniciar aquel viaje de mil millas con unos cuantos pasos.

 _ **Mientras tanto, enfrente del Estudio de Toby Determined;**_

-Si te equivocas Stanford- Stanley caminaba a paso rápido mientras desenfundaba el arma que le había dado su gemelo. El auto mal estacionado aun lado y con marcas de derrape en el suelo, eran detalles que indicaban a la perfección el hecho de que realizar esa parada fue mas espontaneo que otra cosa.

-Yo no… Pero, confió en Dipper.- Al igual que el antiguo señor misterio, de entre sus ropas sacaba lentamente una de sus múltiples armas futuristas; la cual no dudo en alzar y apuntar en contra del picaporte de la puerta principal, volándola en pedazos sin mayor dilación dado que se quería abrir paso por el lugar de la manera mas rápida posible.

-¡¿Pero que?!- El enano periodista miraba asombrado el caos hecho de repente, y con el cañón de un arma en su frente, se vio obligado a dejar a sus invitados aun lado mientras le hacían retirarse de su propio hogar.

-Fuera, Toby. Esto no le concierne a la prensa.- Expreso Stan mientras le sostenía la mirada a las dos principales "razones" por las cuales sus sobrinos no les llamaron la noche en que las cosas se pintaron mal para ellos. Ambos con mirada de pocos amigos, vistiendo trajes negros, y con identificaciones gubernamentales falsas en sus manos. ¿Cómo lo sabia? Años de experiencia, quizás.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Pero si son, Stanley y Stanford Pines… Los Gemelos desastrosos…- Una monótona y aburrida voz digna de un rostro inexpresivo se presento en el lugar después de que el hombrecillo saliera despavorido del sitio.

-Imagino que vinieron aquí para desprestigiar a nuestro sobrino… ¿No es así? ¿Ex agentes, Trigger y Powers?- Ford estaba bastante tentado a presionar el gatillo de su arma; mas, se controlaba con bastante fuerza. Las consecuencias a desatar eran demasiadas si llegase a tomar dicha decisión; al menos, por ese momento, debía de tener un autocontrol de acero. Mas con ese par de criminales que se hacían pasar por ayudantes respetables y confiables del alcalde, actuar con imprudencia generaría que se pusiera aun mas de su lado.

-Vinimos aquí para asegurarnos de que la información sobre el caso de Dipper Pines sea esparcida por el pueblo debidamente.- Fue lo que dijo aquel señor de edad ligeramente avanzada, mientras que su ayudante asentía con la cabeza lentamente; como si aquello realmente hiciese una diferencia significativa para los gemelos.

-Vaya, sin duda mejoraste en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto las caras. Ahora puedes hacer chistes, aunque sean bastante malos.- El anciano de traje negro no iba para platicar, pero lo habían discutido en el auto; si es que se encontraban a ese par, lo único que iban a hacer era inhabilitar las prensas hasta que pudiesen sacar al muchacho de prisión. Por lo que, acabar con ellos no era una opción, no en ese momento.

-Le aseguramos que no se trata de ninguna broma, señor Pines. Vamos a exponer lo que es en realidad su familia. Y después, castigaremos al pueblo por ignorar nuestras advertencias.- Fue ahora turno del mas joven para hablar, hombre que no paraba de lanzar una mirada mortal a ambos ancianos.

-Inténtalo.- fue lo único que dijo el mayor de la familia Pines antes de disparar su arma contra la computadora del periodista así como la maquina que usaba para su imprenta- Pero, dudo que puedas hacer mucho cuando tuve un accidente con un invento y rompí las cosas de Toby, claro que, le remunere con efectivo los daños y las molestias causadas.- Se expresó socarronamente, generando en el par de hombres un fruncir de su entrecejo que derramaba ira a mas no poder.

-¿Así que, solo nos obstruyes el paso? Muy listo… Pero… no siempre vas a cometer "accidentes" Stanford. Ya que en una de esas, tu serás el único afectado.- La mirada, la voz, la postura; todo indicaba con claridad que la amenaza ibas mas que enserio. Aun cuando sin alegar mas, se decidieron por retirar. No sin antes, ser frenados por el que fue su primer objetivo de aquel dichoso pueblo.

-Espera.- Ordenó el menor de los ancianos.- Solo contéstame una ultima cosa…- Aun siendo una persona inexpresiva, el "agente" del gobierno alzo una ceja para indicarle que siguiese hablando.- ¿Cómo es que el alcalde no te recuerda? Según recuerdo, la tarde de la fiesta, Mabel y Dipper te rompieron tu mascara, tanto él como los dos oficiales recordarían que tu fuiste quien ataco a toda la gente del lugar y que portabas una pistola en medio de una multitud.- Cierto científico desfiguro su rostro en una clara sorpresa que le provocaba el haberse olvidado de tan pequeño detalle, pero aun a pesar de ello, regresó a su viejo rostro inexpresivo: el cual consideraba mas adecuado para recibir la respuesta que auguraba con ser algo que ya temía.- Hasta donde mi conocimiento llega, se te debería de considerar criminal.- Sentenció finalmente, provocando un silencio abrumante entre los presentes; o al menos, fue el caso hasta que el interrogado se dio media vuelta y comenzó caminar, dejando que fueran sus zapatos los únicos que generaran algún ruido.

-Eso…- hablo de repente ya a segundos de irse del lugar- solamente se puede explicar de una manera. Pero no te lo diré, solo diré, que le agradezco a Ivan por su gran trabajo.- Se había medio girado para proliferar aquello; mostrando una media sonrisa que rebosaba de la mas pura malicia que existiese y tras eso, volvió a su andar. Dejando al par de ancianos con un rostro repleto de enojo además de hundidos en un profundo silencio, que fue roto solo cuando ya no escucharon ningún otro signo de que el par de lunáticos siguiese cerca.

-Se están moviendo. Todos. En menos de veinticuatro horas se han estado moviendo todos esos locos. Manda mensaje a Fidd, dile que cuide de los chicos. Que ninguno salga, tengo un mal presentimiento.- Se expresó el anciano de seis dedos mientras miraba por el lugar en busca de alguna pista; mientras que, el otro, solo se limito a checar su celular, para encontrare así: con un mensaje que le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par mientras los segundos pasaban y mostraban ante él, algo que en su vida hubiese deseado.

-Ahhh… Muy tarde. Tenemos que ir al distrito comercial.- Sin pensarlo dos veces, le paso el dispositivo móvil al científico mientras le jalaba con dirección al vehículo.

-¡S-Stanley! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- Le tomó de improviso el repentino cambio de ambiente, mas, su hermano solamente se limito a señalar con la mirada el celular; invitándole a que viese lo que él también había admirado.- ¿Q-Que? ¿E-El celular?- Balbuceo antes de girar sus ojos a la pantalla de alta calidad que mostraba con bastante nitidez, un video. Stanford le subió el volumen, solo para escuchar lo que ocurría.

-Tío, vayan a la zona sur del pueblo. Bratsman apareció con clones, Pacifica y yo los contenemos por el norte; pero también hay varios en la zona que les dije, ustedes encárguense de esos.- Era lo que se escuchaba decir mientras que de fondo, el ruido de una multitud enardecida siendo golpeada era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser ignorada con facilidad.

El video no mostraba mucho mas que movimientos bruscos de cámara, donde solamente tras un rato, se quedaba quieta para que se pudiese decir lo que se escucho mientras apuntaba el enfoque a una multitud de seres de apariencia humanoide y de piel gris; Mabel sonaba bastante agitada y se mostraba con algunos cuantos cabellos alborotados. Sin mencionar que de vez en cuando lanzaba un puñetazo o patada a algún punto fuera del alcance de la cámara.

-Maldición. No podremos ir con ellas, debemos de encargarnos primero de los clones que andan sueltos.- El auto se derrapo lo suficiente como para encaminarlos en dirección a la salida que daba a la parte del pueblo indicada.

-Tranquilo, lo haremos tan rápido como podamos. Es mas, quizás ni debamos dejar el auto.- El mayor dejó aun lado el dispositivo móvil para que le fuese mas sencillo el manipular su arma. Y no solamente él, dado que el conductor adoptó la misma pose, daba a entender que al igual que el ex viajero dimensional, iba a disparar contra todo aquel ser que viese potencialmente peligroso.

 _ **En el norte del pueblo, cerca de la carretera;**_

-¡Arg! ¡Pero teníamos que comenzar por aquí! ¡No pudimos ir primero a la Cabaña del Misterio! ¡NO! ¡Teníamos que comenzar por la mitad del camino!- Gritaba una muy colérica señorita Northwest mientras alzaba su arma eléctrica de defensa personal y la colocaba justo en el pecho de un clon, el cual uso como escudo para defenderse del ataque del otro y de esa forma, proceder a usarlo como un arma, al patearlo en dirección de un grupo de los mismos entorpeciendo de esa manera su andar.

-¡Oh perdóname oxigenada! ¡Yo no sabia que nos encontraríamos a mitad de camino con unos cuantos cientos de clones!- Le contesto exasperada mientras lanzaba un puñetazo recto al rostro de una de esas creaciones. Seguía usando las manoplas de bronce de su hermano; ahora mas que antes le eran de utilidad.

Pero, una cosa era hacer uso de todo lo que tuviese en mano y aprovecharse de que las criaturas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes; y otra demasiado distinta era que siquiera le sobrasen fuerzas para seguir la pelea. La visión se le comenzaba a tornar borrosa, su respiración era cada vez mas pesada; y los movimientos llegaban a ser hasta difíciles de realizar. Sus músculos se entumecían a la par que ardían con furia. Estaba comenzando a perder la conciencia mientras golpeaba a diestra y siniestra a toda figura humana que se le acercara; claro, al menos eso pretendía, ya que de vez en cuando se le pasaba uno por encima de su guardia, y como consecuencia: recibía uno que otro golpe, mismos que dejaba pasar por mero desinterés. Puesto que, lo único que buscaba en si, era terminar con lo que estaba viviendo, no le importaba nada, ni siquiera que ya ni pudiese ver con claridad, ni tampoco sentir, ni escuchar: de hecho, si no fuese por que vagamente sentía las agresiones contra su cuerpo, ella podría jurar que se estaba quedando inconsciente.

-¡Mabel! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!- La voz de su amiga resonó con fuerza en su oído, y de la nada, un fuerte pinchazo en su antebrazo le hizo regresar a la realidad. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces, las suficientes como para regresar al mundo real completamente: hecho que corroboro en cuanto miro al cielo por unos segundos.

Era medio día, las nubes a penas si existían en esa tarde de verano. Se encontraba sentada en el pavimento, el cuerpo le dolía, sentía algo escurrir de su nariz; por lo que alzo la mano derecha a la misma, palpando con delicadeza aquello que sentía caer. Sangre. Estaba ligeramente sorprendida por ese hecho, pero mas se exalto al apreciar a su lado izquierdo, a cierta rubia.

Pacifica, quien sostenía en una de sus manos un a de las jeringas que le había dado el anciano McGucket, la mantenía clavada sin miramientos en su antebrazo bajo la finalidad de suministrarle el antídoto que debía de suministrarse cada hora. Mas, eso no fue lo que en realidad le había llamado tanto la atención; si no, que la joven de ojos azules se encontraba con el cabello completamente desordenado, tenia una ligera cortada debajo del ojo izquierdo; moretones resaltaban a lo largo de su hermosa piel. Y en el brazo derecho, una potente mancha de sangre nacía de la parte interna del codo, como si alguien le hubiera clavado una aguja y le hubiese desgarrado ligeramente la piel.

-¡P-Pacifica! ¡¿Qué te sucedió?!- Cuestionó asustada al verle tan agredida. Mas, esta solamente se limito a extraer de su cuerpo, la delgada aguja.

-¿A mi? ¿Qué te ocurrió a ti? De repente comenzaste a pelear de una forma mucho mas salvaje. Ni siquiera te inmutaste al momento en que una de esas cosas te rompió tu suéter.- Con esas palabras, ella de manera instintiva volteo a verse a si misma. Encontrándose de esa manera con un suéter rosa completamente roto, con su blusa rosada manchada con gotas de su propia sangre, con varios moretones que marcaban su piel en distintos puntos.

-¿Q-Que ocurrió en si?- Pregunto mientras veía como su amiga comenzaba a vendarse su brazo con uno de los trozos de tela que otrora fue una de sus prendas favoritas.- ¿Con que te lastimaron para hacerte una herida así?- Busco ayudarle al realizar un nudo correcto, cosa que la rubia dejo que se hiciese. Su brazo ahora se encontraba mal vendado, pero peor era nada.

-Supongo que esta bien por ahora. Después buscaremos vendas adecuadas.- Se examino por un momento su extremidad, y acto seguido, giro su cabeza aun lado del lugar. La pelea se había contenido en un solo punto, en una pequeña fracción del bosque donde nadie podía ver con facilidad, y en este mismo lugar, se encontraban rebosando una enorme cantidad de cuerpos grises sin identidad y creados artificialmente; escenario que no paso por alto la joven Pines.- Digamos que… En tu arranque de rabia, acabaste con la mayoría de esas cosas.- Fue lo único que su amiga se digno a decir.

-¿Y-Yo acabe con…?- Las palabras no podían salir de su boca, el estado de shock era demasiado para ella.

-Mejor no pensar en ello, Mabs. Es mas, antes de seguir con la contramedida de los locos, lo mejor seria que reunamos a todos y que descansemos como es debido. Y para eso, debemos de tener a _todos_ con nosotros.- Por la forma en que hablaba, le daba a entender que seguía con la misma idea de sacar a su hermano de la cárcel. Y claro, no era la única; mas, en ese momento las cosas comenzaban a pintarse de una manera no muy alentadora. Menos aun con el repentino actuar de los criminales a los que perseguían.

-Si, lo se… Pero no podemos ir así como así. Vamos, hay que ir a una farmacia o a una clínica… ambas estamos muy mal heridas.- Intento ponerse de pie, mas, no lo logro sin la ayuda de la chica que le acompañaba; siendo con ese acto de camaradería, que le fue posible ver de nueva cuenta aquella herida en su brazo.- No me contestaste… ¿Con que te hirieron?- Volvió preguntar. Pero ahora mientras comenzaban a andar con dirección incierta.

-No lo se. Una de esas cosas llego con algo y me tacleo. Solo pude darle un golpe para alejarlo, pero fue suficiente; ya que, después de eso no volvió a suceder algo similar.- Se expreso aun sin dejar de andar, posando su mirada en la nada misma.

-Paz… Las cosas, así como están pasando… ¿No están ocurriendo muy rápido? Digo, no hemos salido de un problema cuando encontramos otro mas.- En su voz había un deje bastante claro de preocupación, y no era fácil de ocultar; tampoco era como si quisiera hacerlo, pero, le preocupaba el que las cosas de la nada se complicaran hasta ese nivel.

-Entiendo a que te refieres. Primero Richy, después la Coneja, después el chico de mascara rara y con una extraña afición a los hilos; ahora, Bratsman aparece con una buena cantidad de clones y afirma que hay un batallón mas de estos en el sur del pueblo. Acto seguido, desaparece entre los arboles. Ya no están andando con rodeos, buscan hacer algo; algo grande. Lo suficientemente grande como para que se viesen en la necesidad de dejar a Dipper fuera de sus planes.- Empezó a hablar, exponiendo todo lo que sabia en ese preciso instante.- ¿Qué te dijeron tus tíos?- Pregunto de repente, recordando que antes de que las cosas se pusiesen extrañas, ella había mandado un mensaje a los mayores, queriéndoles informar de su situación.

-No lo se, deja busco el celular.- Expreso mientras empezaba a palpar su cuerpo, buscando en el mismo aquel dispositivo móvil. Ignorando por completo que, al estar alejándose del lugar, de entre las sombras, una mirada maliciosa se asomo de entre las sombras. Ergman Bratsman les veía irse con una sonrisa en el rostro y una radio en la mano.

-Misión cumplida. La tengo.- La otra mano fue alzada a la altura de su cara bajo la finalidad de que le fuese mas sencillo apreciar una pequeña ampolleta llena hasta el borde con sangre.- Ah, y el veneno de la chica aun esta haciendo efecto, felicítala por su gran actuación y sacrificio al inyectarse esa cosa…- espero a que se hablara por el otro lado de la línea, para que cuando hubiese acabado, siguiese hablando- Si, si… No se han dado cuenta de que aquello que le inyectan es aun mas dañino que ese simple veneno temporal. Dentro de poco, podremos hacer nuestra jugada maestra.- Canturreo poco antes de dejar el lugar por completo, las piezas de sus planes poco a poco se colocaban en el lugar deseado, y solo era cuestión de tiempo, para que finalizara con un enorme acto donde la victoria les pertenecería sin ningún lugar a dudas.

 _ **En la zona sur;**_

Stanley derrapaba por ultima vez, atropellando a los últimos clones que quedaban en el lugar. Para su buena suerte, la gente del pueblo no pudieron escuchar nada al encontrarse en un parte un tanto alejada y resguardada por un poco de naturaleza; misma ventaja que le fue mas una molestia a él por tratarse del conductor: mas no fue el mismo caso para su gemelo, quien en ese momento se asomaba por la ventana del auto para apuntar su arma a la cabeza de una de esas criaturas, y al disparar sin dudarlo, consiguió que esta se quedase en el suelo sin mas.

-¡Terminamos! ¡Rápido! ¡Hay que ir con las chicas!- Grito en cuanto hubo terminado con el ultimo de sus problemas.

-Alto ahí, cerebrito.- Su hermano le freno con una mano aun dentro de coche, miraba con insistencia al camino, como si intentara encontrar la respuesta a algo en concreto.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Y ahora que ocurre, Stanley?! ¿Te tengo que recordar que Mabel esta herida?- Molesto, demostraba con su forma de hablar que en serio quería ir a ayudar a su sobrina; mas, quien era bien su tío favorito de la misma, en ese instante permanecía escudriñando algunas cosas en su cabeza.

-No, ponte a pensar. En las ultimas horas nos hemos encontrado con lo siguiente: el vampiro ese, la loca que ataco a los chicos, el niño que la defendió cuando Dipper quiso pelear, el loco de Ivan, los agentes Trigger y Powers y ahora Bratsman… Ya aparecieron todos… Llámame paranoico, pero de repente están empezando a moverse muy rápido. Y eso comenzó cuando llego ese idiota de "Richy".- Señalo el antiguo señor misterio mientras ponía en marcha el auto, pero no en dirección al norte.

-¿Y que crees que suceda ahora? Por que, hasta donde yo veo, puede que Mabel en serio necesite ayuda.-

-Ella estará bien. La entrenamos para que lo estuviera… Quien me preocupa ahorita es el que no se puede defender de manera directa.- Su rostro ensombrecido le dio a entender el que era a lo que se refería, por lo que, con una mirada agachada, se resigno a la situación en la que estaba comenzando a adentrarse, dado que, en ese preciso instante, no podía ir a con la chica que consideraba su hija. Mas, si podía ir con aquel joven que consideraba su aprendiz, su reflejo, su hijo.

 _ **En las calles del pueblo;**_

Mabel y Pacifica seguían escudriñando el lugar con bastante insistencia, queriendo encontrar de esa manera aquello que otrora se dio por perdido. Miraban a todos lados con completa insistencia mientras que, los curiosos que llegaban a verlas, se preguntaban si habían sufrido algún tipo de accidente.

Ellas solamente respondían de forma vaga, pidiendo que no se preocuparan por las marcas de su cuerpo ni por los vendajes que este mismo portaba. Siempre, portando una sonrisa cálida y amigable; cosas que lograban despreocupar a quienes les veían. Mas, las dejaban de lado cuando retomaban su misión. Esa pequeña piedra se había vuelto aun mas difícil de encontrar, pero no había pasado el suficiente tiempo como para darla por perdida de manera definitiva, así que, aun cabía lugar para la esperanza de usarla bajo un solo fin.

Pacifica volteo su mirada a la herida de su brazo, recordando cual era aquel fin con el que buscaban dicho objeto mágico. Deseaban rescatarlo a él, ya después idearían alguna forma de hacer que los cargos desaparecieran: por el momento, no les quedaba de otra mas que reunirse de manera completa, mas que nada, por que no sabían que otro peligro pudiese llegarse a dar.

 _ **En la única celda que quedaba en la estación de policías;**_

Los análisis habían llegado, se trataban de unos cuantos trozos de papel que anunciaban que efectivamente; habia consumido drogas en las ultimas horas y estaban en la mesa delante suya, dentro de un gran archivo donde se señalaba todo su caso con detalle. A partir del momento en que aquel documento toco los dedos del alcalde, las cosas se pusieron mucho mas bruscas para él. Los oficiales le esposaron a la silla, ninguno escuchaba lo que tenia para decir, era completamente ignorado. Y los llantos del líder del pueblo comenzaban a ponerle de mal humor; sin embargo, no tardo en ponerse aun peor.

Tyler dejo el lugar mientras posaba ambas manos en su rostro y dejaba la puerta del lugar abierta; permitiendo que de esa manera entrasen el par de impostores que habían sido la razón de todos sus males. Ambos se colocaron a cada lado suyo, de sus cinturones sacaron el arma típica de un agente del gobierno y la mostraron sin cuidado.

Si antes había un silencio sepulcral en el lugar, ahora lo había aun mas; y no fue roto si no hasta que ese par corto cartucho delante de sus narices. Las cosas pintaban mal para él, mas, no por ello se dejo intimidar; gruño con fuerza y amenaza, indicando que lo que sea que planeasen hacer, seria respondido por su completa resistencia, aun si eso significase salir herido del lugar.

-No actúes como un animal, joven Pines. Esto te lo buscaste tu solo.- Prolifero el ex agente Powers mientras veía la situación en la que se encontraban; bastante parecida a como años atrás había apresado a Stan Pines. Una mueca adorno su rostro, la gracia que se le hacia aquella ironía era demasiada, tanto que hasta él la entendía.

-Pines. Llego tu abogado.- Blubs se asomo por el marco de la puerta por un segundo, solo para que desapareciera y dejara pasar al "abogado" que le fue asignado por el par de "enviados" del gobierno.

Un joven adulto con tés blanca, cabello rojo de tono cereza, un traje completamente negro y mirada triunfante entro en la habitación. Dio un par de pasos en dirección suya, solo por que buscaba un lugar donde sentarse; ese lugar, enfrente de él de manera directa. Sonreía con sorna y gracia, subió ambos brazos a la metálica mesa, y vio con aparente ternura al muchacho.

-Hola, querido amigo… Dipper Pines…- La sonrisa era cada vez mas grande, mostraba sus blancos dientes sin miedo a que se los rompieran, y su atención se concentraban en ese par de ojos grises que comenzaban a pintarse de un color rojo. Muy parecidos a los suyos.

-Richy…- Gruño con ira, las cosas se habían movido con tanta rapidez que fue tomado completamente por sorpresa. Todos habían caído en la trampa, pero a quien mas dolor le causaba eso, era a él mismo; quien a pesar de haber caído, ese grupo de maniacos lo tenían de una sola manera, como su prisionero.

* * *

 _ **De acuerdo, creo que empezare a poner al final de los capitulos las cosas nuevas que llegen a pasar. Por ejemplo, el pasado viaje a otro estado que tuve por parte de la escuela. Y pues, ahora, solo lo pongo para resaltar dos cosas... Je, si ven que llega dia de actualizacion y no he subido nada en todo el dia, chequen los comentarios. El usuario Charmandito comentara si acaso hubo un problema o algo parecido... :3**_

 _ **El segundo aviso a tratar, es que tomare e iniciare un nuevo proyecto. Pero no se emocionen, no es acerca de otro fic... (aunque me gustaria) :'v Si no, que en mi escuela, dentro de un mes, se celebrara algo asi como un carnaval... :v Y en este se expondran ciertas cosas. Entre ellas, unos cortometrajes hechos por los estudiantes y de forma libre. Y aunque no pertenezco al club de cine (por que ya seria demasiado, no inventen... soy humano... XD) pues, una amiga insistio en que participara. Asi que, ahorita estoy empezando con el guion. Dentro de poco reunire gente, y de forma mas rapida posible, iniciare con el rodaje... :D**_

 _ **Deseenme suerte! Ya que... siempre voy a ganar...  
7u7**_


	84. Ambos Bandos

_**Bien, como se los comento Charmandito en los comentarios de esta tarde. Algo sucedio y pues, al final termine subiendo demasiado tarde... :v Pero, subiendo al fin y al cabo. No? XD Bueno, como sea, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, hay algunas cosas que deben de tener presentes para despues, asi que espero que no se les pase ningun detalle... XD En fin, ojala sea de su agrado el cap de la semana, si es asi, o si no lo es o me equivoque con algo de la historia o con detalles, por favor haganmelo saber por medio de los comentarios. Saben que los leo y respondo todos... :D**_

 _ **Es hora de comenzar. Que no? X3 Los derechos de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha unicamente para entretener y sin animos de lucro dado que la escribe un Fan y para Fans.**_

 _ **Lector; Descuida. Por ahora no quiero tomarme un tiempo, si lo veo necesario ya lo dire despues, pero por ahora estoy bien asi... :3 Lo unico que pasa es que me organice mal... XD En fin. Gracias por leer y comentar! Gracias por los buenos deseos! Ojala este cap sea de tu agrado :D Jajaja... Y si, las cosas estan por descontrolarse hasta otro nivel. XD**_

 _ **Maitehimawari; Hum... Que mal que te este fallando la cuenta. Ojala el error lo puedas corregir pronto... :D Jejeje.. a muchos nos gustan las sorpresas...7u7 Pero, creo que con el cap anterior me pase un poco... XD Pues, con respecto al Pino, descuida, en el capitulo se resuelve lo suyo... bueno, casi... XD Y con respecto a la Llama, lo siento, pero eso si que seria un gran Spoiler... X3 Jejeje.. Pues, seguire con mi mismo ritmo, solo tuve una corta temporada llena de imprevistos... X3 En cuanto a mi nuevo proyecto... Jejee... Luego les contare de que va, gracias por los buenos deseos, y tambien por leer y comentar! Ojala el cap sea de tu agrado! Nos vemos! :3**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 12: Ambos Bandos**_

Un ligero balanceo en su cuerpo, combinado con la calidez abrumante del potente sol que sobre de él se alzaba con fuerza eran la clara señal de un soleado día de verano: o al menos lo seria si recordara haberse quedado en un columpio o en una hamaca como era su costumbre, pero hasta donde su cabeza podía conectar, en el lugar al que fue a caer esa mañana era un cómodo sofá que estaba dentro de una sala en la residencia mas grande del pueblo. La mansión de sus amigos.

¿Entonces, por que sentía el abrumador sol golpeando su cuerpo? Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos para encontrar la respuesta de ello; empezó por espabilarse un poco, lo suficiente como para tener plena conciencia de que no era normal a penas abrir los ojos y encontrarse de lleno un pequeño búho delante de sus rostro.

El tambaleo de repente fue demasiado, se cayo de donde estaba al mismo tiempo en que el ave emprendió un ligero vuelo bajo la finalidad de no caer, y al hacerlo, le dejó solo y de lado en el suave césped del lugar. Como si de una estatua se tratara, permaneció inmóvil en su lugar mientras que un cerdo caminaba como si nada hacia el frente hasta que se percato que había caído. Siendo este hecho que, al notarlo, el animal de granja frenó su avance y se sentó debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Un segundo paso, y el pequeño bujo tomó su antiguo lugar para reposar, siendo este, la cabeza del rosado ser.

-¿P-Pero que demonios?- Se preguntó a la par que se incorporaba y estiraba cada fibra de su ser, acto seguido, giro su cabeza en todas direcciones; ya que quería ubicarse en el espacio en el que permanecía.- Pe-Pero si este es… El patio trasero de la mansión…- Monologo mientras veía tras de si, aquel enorme edificio. Y con ello, recordando involuntariamente el pequeño detalle de que su amigo y compañero de instituto se encontraba preso bajo cargos injustificados.- M-Me pregunto… Si las cosas estarán bien…- Prosiguió con su platica consigo mismo, sin embargo, con las ultimas palabras dadas consiguió que ambos animales se dirigiesen a donde estaba y comenzaran a tirar de él. El pequeño búho se limitaba a jalar de su cabello mientras que el cerdo mordía su pantalón mientras lo jalaba en dirección al bosque.- ¿Q-Que? ¿Ahora que les pasa? ¿De donde salieron? ¿Y por que quieren que los siga? ¿Son mascotas de la familia Pines?- Las preguntas finalizaron de repente, dado que cayo en cuenta de que ese par de seres eran animales al fin y al cabo; no iban a responderle.

Pero, no por el simple hecho de que no respondieran los iba a ignorar; si algo sabia de los animales es que estos actúan basándose en sus instintos, por lo que, el que estos seres insistieran tanto con llevarle a un lugar en concreto, era por que querían mostrarle algo. Eso, o simplemente se lo podía adjudicar a que el lugar donde se encontraba se trataba de un pueblo perdido a mitad de la misma nada y que contaba con cosas extrañas a mas no poder.

Él no podía concretar nada en si, tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar con claridad en un tema en particular; mas, una caminata podría hacerle bien al final. Por lo que, y por mas extraño que pareciese, empezó a caminar por el camino marcado por ambas criaturas; una le cuidaba desde el aire, mientras que la otra iba enfrente suya para guiarle como era debido al lugar donde debía de estar. Ignorando por completo que una sombra se escondía detrás de un árbol, una figura femenina le seguía de cerca, y no le dejaría solo; no por el momento y menos aun cuando aquel sendero tomado, era uno que llevaba a cierto lugar en particular.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la guarida de los Guardianes del Ojo Cegado;**_

-Sin duda alguna, es una de tus mejores ideas, Stanley. Una costumbre no se olvida así como así, y menos aun cuando uno se empeña por ser como era antes; seguramente Ivan, después de borrar la memoria del alcalde, vino a esconder la pistola borra memorias aquí. Si la encontramos, quizás y podamos conectarla a la maquina que creo Fiddleford para descargar en la base de datos, sus últimos usos.- La mente de cierto científico de seis dedos estaba avanzando tan rápido como le era posible, conectando la situación actual con lo que buscaban como resultado final; frenas los planes de los enmascarados y rescatar a cierto castaño de prisión.

-¿Ah? ¿A que te refieres, nerd? Yo solo estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que pudiésemos encontrar una de esas entradas secretas de las que tanto me hablas. Si hayamos una que de al lugar donde esta Dipper, quizás y podamos sacarlo sin que nadie lo note.- El mayor se quedo en silencio, admirando detenidamente que su gemelo no se encontraba bromeando sobre aquello; y que de hecho, se mantenía bastante convencido de hacer lo dicho.

-M-Mejor hagamos lo que dije yo… ¿Te parece? Si sacamos a Dipper así como así de la cárcel, solo demostraremos que es culpable. En vez, si le regresamos sus memorias al alcalde y a los oficiales, podremos probar que esos dos están confabulando contra el muchacho.- Alzaba ambas manos en dirección de su hermano, tratando de convencerle lo suficiente como para que desistiera de sus ideas de sacar al joven adolescente de la manera mas recriminatoria posible.

-Oh, me temo que no son solo "esos" dos…- Una tercera voz se presento en el lugar. Incitando a ambos hombres a que sacaran de entre sus abrigos, un par de armas listas para ser disparadas y que fueron rápidamente enfiladas al lugar de donde procedía la gruesa voz con el particular acento ingles que por alguna razón, les fastidiaba.

-Vaya… Ivan… Pensé que tu tiempo en escenario había terminado.- Amenazó Ford mientras hacia resonar su arma, logrando que esta resplandeciera por estar cargando energía.

-¿Que puedo decir? Sueles suponer cosas por adelantado, Stanford Pines.- Aquel hombre con los tatuajes en su cabeza salía de entre las sombras del lugar, solo para mostrar un arma de fuego convencional siendo apuntada al menor de los hermanos.

-Él es Stanford.- declaró el antiguo señor misterio- Yo soy Stanley... estúpido...- Con expresión neutra, alzaba una ceja a modo de reproche en contra del criminal.

-¡¿Acaso crees que me importa?!- Cuestiono exasperado al mismo tiempo en que disparaba en su contra; mas, tan pronto como resonó el disparo del arma, ambos ancianos decidieron hacer una vuelta de comando en dirección contraria al otro, alejándose lo máximo posible mientras cubrían el mayor rango de campo con solo ponerse a cubierto.

-¡Acabas de cometer el peor error del día, lunático! ¡Fallar ese disparo!- Se expresó el agredido a la par que salía de su cubierta por unos ínfimos instantes, solo bajo la clara intención de devolverle el fuego al pálido sujeto. Acción que, al ser llevada a cabo, fue interceptada por una grisácea figura humanoide: ser bastante parecido a los que habían dejando regados en la zona sur del pueblo.

-¿Y quien dijo que no tenia a nadie que le cubriese por cometer ese error?- De entre las sombras del lugar, un regordete sujeto salía con aires de triunfo a la par que, dejaba andar libremente a un sinfín de clones.

-Stanley. ¡Ven!- Le llamo el mayor mientras disparaba lo mas que podía en contra de las criaturas y los criminales; queriendo de esa manera cubrir el avance de su gemelo.

Quien por cierto, avanzaba lo mas agachado y pegado al suelo que podía. Queriendo evitar a toda costa que uno de esos disparos de laser le dieran de lleno y le dejasen fuera de combate. Sintió los segundos interminables, la ansiedad de ser atrapado le obstruía descaradamente la garganta y el deseo de golpear a ese par solo le motivaba a avanzar con mayor rapidez de la que sus viejas articulaciones le permitían.

-Arg… Ya estoy muy viejo para esto.- Se quejo al ponerse a cubierto tras la misma columna que su hermano gemelo, quien, al tenerle cerca, se agacho a su altura para poder recargar su arma con mayor comodidad.

-¿En serio?- Cuestiono burlesco mientras se concentraba en su labor.

-Claro que no. Pero me canso mas rápido, eso es todo. Vamos, acabemos con ese par de idiotas, nerd. No sabemos como esta Mabel.- Ponía su arma lo mas cerca de su cuerpo, buscando que esta no se le cayese ni le fuese arrebatara con facilidad.

-Oh, yo que ustedes me preocuparía mas por su propio bienestar. Ella ya debe de estar al borde de la perdición y en manos de nuestro compañero.- Bratsman hablo sin pensar mientras una horda de sus creaciones pasaba a sus laterales; y de forma repentina, todos y cada uno de estos recibió un disparo en la cabeza. El silencio reino por un segundo, mostrando a un par de gemelos Pines con el ceño completamente enfadado.

-¿Qué fue lo que quisiste decir?- Ford no veía a nada de manera concreta, solo apuntaba a lo que consideraba una amenaza, dejándose guiar por la ira de enterarse sobre la situación de la castaña de brillante sonrisa.

-¿Acaso insinúas que nuestra querida sobrina esta ahorita mismo, siendo asediada por otro enfermo mental como tu?- Stan, por otro lado, dejaba relucir una muy seria mirada que se encontraba extrañamente cargada con un profundo odio.

Una cosa era atacarlo a él y a su hermano, inclusive al joven muchacho que había demostrado ser mas hábil de lo que en un inicio pensó; pero, amenazar con hacerle daño a su niña. A su calabaza. Era algo que nunca dejaría que ocurriera, y en ese momento, un disparo en el hombro de Ivan y uno en el bastón de Ergman se los hicieron saber y grabar en su mente con claridad.

-¡V-Vayan por ellos! ¡Acábenlos!- Gritaba desesperado por ver como el par de repente había optado una actitud ofensiva; mostrándose inclusive motivados a acabar con ellos en ese lugar y en ese momento.

Sus criaturas poco a poco salían de entre las sombras del lugar, lanzándose en contra del par de hermanos para cumplir con las ordenes de su creador. Sin embargo, no lograban siquiera poder traspasar sus espacios personales; varios disparos de laser les dejaban fuera antes de que siquiera pudiesen intentar algo en su contra.

Al inicio fue así, el par de Stans disparaba en contra de todo lo que veía acercarse a su posición, pero, tan pronto el numero comenzó a ser un problema, cambiaron la táctica. El menor saco de su pantalón un par de manoplas de bronce, y se las coloco a modo de que pudiese golpear contundentemente aun con el arma de su gemelo en manos. Mismo científico que, al ver la determinación con la que peleaba él, decidió no quedarse atrás ni siquiera por un poco: de su gabardina extrajo un par de guantes negros con detalles azulados; se los coloco mientras mantenía alejados a los clones a base de patadas altas, y al tenerlos completamente en su lugar, giro un pequeño interruptor en los accesorios recién adoptados. Se volteo contra la criatura mas cercana, y sin pensarlo mucho, la tomó del cuello: infringiendo con esa acción una potente descarga eléctrica que aprovecho lo mejor que pudo. Usando al mismo ente para golpear y electrocutar a mas seres de su especie.

Pronto el mayor se aburrió de dicha táctica, y sin mucho pesar le pego una patada a la grisácea entidad para que esta saliera impulsada hacia algún lado donde no le estorbara. Aunque, solo logro ayudar a su hermano con dicha acción; ya que este al ver al ser salir volando a su lado, le agarro de un brazo, y usando su propio cuerpo como punto de apoyo, giro sobre su lugar mientras mantenía alzado a ese clon, golpeando con el mismo una buena cantidad de criaturas que comenzaban a rodearle de manera peligrosa. Un segundo transcurrió, y decidió terminar con lo que había empezado su hermano al lanzar el cuerpo de aquella criatura en contra de un grupo de seres parecidos. Por un instante volteo la mirada a su hermano, apreciando como este se encontraba electrocutando a cuanto ser pudiese para después disparar sin temor.

Decidió actuar de manera parecida, volteo la cabeza hacia un lado al mismo tiempo en que estiraba su puño derecho en un golpe recto que fue directo al rostro de un clon. Acto seguido, con la mano izquierda alzo su arma para apuntarla hacia atrás mientras disparaba sin ver; descontando a varios mas enemigos sin haberles prestado demasiada atención. Sorprendiendo de lleno a sus dos enemigos que, en ese instante; se mantenían lo mas alejados del lugar de combate, deseando que su pequeño ejercito fuese suficiente para ese par de criminales experimentados en el campo de salir ilesos de situaciones complicadas.

-Q-Quizás sea una buena idea pedir refuerzos…- Comento como quien no quería la cosa el hombre de tatuajes en el cráneo. Claro que lo hacia mientras se sostenía con fuerza el área donde había recibido la agresión por parte del menor de los hermanos.

-¿Y a quien exactamente? Te recuerdo que todos están ocupados…- Le contesto el hombre regordete mientras pensaba en las ocupaciones de sus demás compañeros. Tres de ellos, los mas fuertes, se encontraban conteniendo y humillando al chico Pines, mientras que los dos mas recientes se mantenían asegurándose de que cierta chiquilla dejase de ser una amenaza.

Trono la lengua con fastidio, se encontraban en una encrucijada, y no podía ser peor; la situación de repente empezaba a pintar demasiado mal para ellos. De la nada, ese par de abuelos comenzaron a moverse como si tuviesen veinte años menos, y lo demostraban al estar acabando con su ejercito privado de una forma peligrosamente rápida, lo suficiente como para hacerle reconsiderar la posibilidad de una retirada del lugar. Claro que, no sin dejar atrás aquello por lo que volvieron a tan oscuro lugar.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el camino del pueblo a la Cabaña del Misterio;**_

-¡¿El día de hoy puede ir peor?!- Cuestiono colérica la joven Pines mientras lanzaba un recto a un maniquí que se le acercaba de manera peligrosa. Su agitada respiración resonaba con fuerza en el lugar, se encontraba ya demasiado cansada, las fuerzas le faltaban y el deseo de caer inconsciente era cada vez mayor. Lo único que la mantenía de pie, era la mera y contagiosa voluntad de la chica que, pegada a su espalda, le defendía la retaguardia con todo lo que podía.

-¿La verdad? No lo se. Arrestaron a Dipper, nos drogan y envenenan. Peleamos con criaturas y cosas extrañas… Son demasiadas cosas para un solo día, nuestro karma ha de ser demasiado pesado. ¿No crees, Mabs?- Intentaba sonar positiva y con ánimos de no caer, mas, la situación actual era difícil de mantener a raya con lo que respecta al desanimo.

-J-Je… Y que lo digas… De hecho, quizás lo es demasiado, mas con esos dos mirando desde lejos…- Volteo por un segundo la mirada, encarando al par de jóvenes que probablemente tenían su edad y que se encontraban observando el espectáculo que ellas dos les daban. El joven de mascara de Jigsaw seguía vistiendo completamente de negro, y ocultaba su cabeza bajo una enorme capucha. Por otro lado, la joven con la que había peleado en la noche se presentaba completamente igual; con las mismas prendas derruidas y malgastadas, además de sucias.

-Si, de hecho, comienzan a ponerme de nervios. Solo nos miran sin inmutarse siquiera…- empezó a decir la joven rubia mientras pateaba una de las marionetas que eran usadas en su contra, solamente para acto seguido, girarse en dirección al par de enmascarados- ¡Oigan par de enfermos!- les llamo de repente, concentrando la atención de ambos en ella misma- ¡Si no van a pelear de frente por que son un par de cobardes…! ¡¿Entonces por que no se van y dejan de molestar?!- Cuestiono con claro deje de enfado y furia en contra del par de asediadores que tenían encima de ellas; sin embargo, estos solamente le ignoraron, como si lo que hubiese dicho no fuese de gran importancia.- Se por que no pelea ella…- volvió a hablar, mas, en esa ocasión con un tonó de voz mas controlado, uno que solo pudiese escuchar su amiga y no los dos lunáticos gracias al ruido de batalla- Sigue herida por la pelea que tuvieron las dos en la noche. ¿No?- Le inquirió al mismo tiempo en que se quitaba de encima la mayor cantidad de figuras plásticas que podía.

-Si. Aun con el cansancio que tengo, sigo pudiendo ver a través de su blusa los vendajes. Se encuentra bastante mal herida; mas, no se la verdadera razón del por que su amigo no baja a pelear de frente como lo hizo aquella noche contra Dipper.- Concretaba poco antes de lanzar los suficientes golpes al aire como para quitarse de en medio a cuanto ser le fue posible.

-Espera… ¿Si pelearon? Hasta donde vi, esos dos a penas si se tocaron de verdad…- Con ese detalle, las dos voltearon sus cabezas lo suficiente como para poder verse a los ojos, preguntándose si acaso ese hecho se debía a algo mas o simplemente se lo podían adjudicar a la habilidad que el chico tenia.

-De hecho… Quizás y él no sea del tipo de peleador directo. Ya lo estas viendo, parece mas la clase de sujeto que se queda viendo desde lo alto aquello que sucede.- Termino por agregar la castaña, pensando si acaso podrían llegar a tener alguna posibilidad en contra de ese par.

-Me recuerda a cierta persona…- Fruncía el entrecejo mientras recordaba a cierto ex pretendiente de su acompañante. Mismo adolescente que en ese momento quizás se encontraba durmiendo en su casa mientras que ellas dos se mantenían peleando fervientemente contra la adversidad.

-A mi igual… Y la verdad, no nos vendría mal su ayuda en este preciso momento.- Se expresó poco antes de poder golpear y quitarse de en medio a otra marioneta mas. Sus movimientos eran cada vez mas lentos, torpes y sin fuerza. Demostrándole a la chica que se encontraba recargada en su espalda, que le quedaba poco tiempo para pelear.

-Resiste Mabel. No nos podemos rendir, no ahora.- Le alentaba mientras buscaba la manera de que no desfalleciera a mitad de la contienda; dejándole sola y desamparada. Pero, las palabras de aliento y motivación también iban dirigidas a ella misma; poco a poco sentía como su conciencia iba desapareciendo, dejándole completamente sola ante la adversidad.

Pacifica comenzaba a comprender a su amiga; sentía la pesada necesidad de cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer en la inconciencia por completo. No había dormido, no había comido, ni siquiera había tenido un descanso decente que durase mas de un par de horas. Y en ese preciso instante, se le estaba empezando a pasar la factura de sus esfuerzos, nada era gratuito en esa vida, y así como la noche entera se la paso en vela y la mañana completa todavía se logro armar del valor suficiente como para hacerle frente a toda adversidad: en esos momentos, ya después de perder todo gramo de adrenalina en su cuerpo al igual que un poco de sangre; su cuerpo le imploraba un digno descanso. Pero aun no podía, no quería defraudar a su amiga ni a su novio, era su deber impuesto por su propio orgullo el quedarse hasta el final, solamente siendo imposibilitada para levantarse, el hecho de que sus huesos se encontrasen rotos. Nada importaba mas que mantener esa postura, ni la preocupación de que su visión se estuviese volviendo borrosa, o que empezara a escuchar a lo lejos la voz de una de sus amigas.

-Te digo que eres sospechoso. Me parece intrigante que, solamente llegaras al pueblo y de la nada, esos locos se ponen en movimiento.- Abrió los ojos como platos, considerando que esa voz en serio no era producto de su imaginación.

-Y yo te digo que eres muy paranoica para ser una chica de nuestra edad. Soy amigo de Dipper, del instituto, y si tu no confías en mi; sinceramente no me importa, de hecho, aun no te conozco lo suficiente como para que algo que tu digas me afecte en lo absoluto.- Respondía una voz nueva, pero que aun así reconocía. Volteo la mirada a todos lados, buscando a los emisores de dichas entonaciones; y los diviso, a varios metros de distancia y siendo guiados por cierto cerdo y búho.

-¡CANDY!- Le grito con el poco aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones, llamando la atención de los cuatro seres que miraba y que posiblemente eran su única salvación.

De repente, les vio correr; uno con mucho mas agilidad y rapidez que la otra, sin embargo, esto fue así por que el rubio se abrió paso entre toda pieza plástica que se colocara en medio de su camino. Se dirigía hacia ellas, provocándole un alivio que fue acompañado extrañamente por una carga en su espalda: se giró sobre si misma al querer corroborar de que se trataba aquello, sorprendiéndose de manera abrupta al ver a cierta castaña caer rendida sobre de ella.

Mas, le fue imposible reaccionar a aquello, una mano le rodeo de repente por la cintura y otra abrazo a su amiga. Giro la vista a su derecha, encontrándose al joven amigo de su novio, quien con rabia en su mirar, les abrazaba bajo la finalidad de sacarlas del campo de batalla. Pero, con claras intenciones de volver a este en cuanto las pusiese en un lugar seguro. De repente, y de manera completamente brusca, empezó a sentir el golpe de piezas frías y duras de plástico golpeando contra su cuerpo cual lluvia, obligándole a cerrar los ojos para hacer mas llevadera la situación y que de esa manera, le fuese una completa sorpresa el abrir los parpados y encontrarse en un muy pequeño espacio de terreno plano y suave; donde le esperaba una muy espantada Candy.

-¿Alguien sospechoso las hubiera ayudado cuando estaban en tal desventaja?- Le pregunto burlesco a la pelinegra mientras se agachaba para dejar en el suelo al par de mal heridas muchachas. Permitiéndole a su acompañante que pudiera llevar a cabo su labor de atención medica.

-Eso te vuelve aun mas sospechoso.- Recriminó con fastidio poco antes de poner sus manos encima de su mejor amiga; considerando que esta se encontraba en peor estado por el simple hecho de mostrarse inconsciente. Por otro lado, el joven rubio buscaba con rapidez cualquier cosa que le pudiera servir como arma en aquella deplorable situación; ignorando de esa manera el hecho de que ciertos animales que en un inicio le acompañaban, ahora se concentraban en algo mas.

Waddles, mostrando un instinto nato de preocupación, se acercaba a su dueña mientras chillaba por lo bajo. Mientras que, cierta ave de pequeño tamaño se posaba en la punta de cierta cabeza rubia, como si desde esa posición pudiese ver y prevenir cualquier mal que llegase a suceder. La chica pudo proliferar cierto disgusto por ello, mas, las fuerzas le faltaban incluso para hacerlo; así que con simpleza se quedo tenida en el suave pasto mientras veía como el amigo de Dipper Pines sostenía en su manos un par de varas gruesas y de buen tamaño.

-Trata de ayudarlas lo mas que puedas. Yo hare lo que pueda por este lado.- Expresó sin voltear siquiera, dejando en claro que a quien se dirigía era a la joven Chiu, quien, frunciendo el seño, solo se concentro en atender a la joven castaña que sostenía entre sus brazos: acción que realizaría aun sin que él se lo dijese.

Él, quien de repente empezó a correr en dirección al grupo de seres hechos de plástico; defendiéndose de los mismos usando únicamente aquellos trozos de madera que blandía en sus manos cual si se tratasen de la mejor arma que hubiese podido encontrar. No desperdiciaba esfuerzo alguno, golpes descendentes, ascendentes, en horizontal, y diagonal, siempre buscaba que cada ataque que lanzara fuere antecesor de uno mucho mas fuerte. No, no tenia entrenamiento alguno en algo que no fuese el Parkour, pero si se sabia defender, lo suficiente como para no ser rodeado por simples seres de plástico.

El instinto era lo único que lo movía a que realizase las acciones adecuadas para salir lo mas ileso posible. Pero eso bastaba, se sentía con energías suficientes para hacer frente al pequeño batallón de marionetas; mas que nada, por que lo único que podían hacer estas mismas, era arrinconarlo y apresarlo, descartando esa problemática, lo demás era demasiado sencillo para él. Y de hecho, para cualquiera que no se viera rodeado por tales seres en un lugar cerrado, pero, tratándose de un espacio tan abierto como el bosque, le era posible el mantenerse en constante movimiento haciendo de esa manera; que llegase a ser difícil el lograr mantenerlo a raya.

-Creo que es hora de irnos. No podemos contra él. No aquí.- Expresó el enmascarado mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de la chica a su lado, quien seguía mirando intrigada al joven que fervientemente derrotaba a todos sus soldados.

-Creo que él no quiere dejarte marchar.- Le comentó como si nada, llamando su atención lo suficiente como para hacerle voltear a ver al adolescente. Mismo que, no dudo en lanzar en su contra una de sus armas, como si hubiera adivinado sus intenciones. Mas, esta misma se quedo estática a mitad del camino. Sorprendiendo al joven hasta que débilmente diviso unos delgados hilos que paralizaban el pedazo de madera. Y que terminaron por córtalo de hecho.

-No me importa lo que él quiera.- Vocifero antipático el enmascarado, solo para que unos segundos después, desapareciera entre la sombras del lugar junto a su compañera. El silencio de repente volvió a gobernar ese pedazo de terreno; mas, fue roto al momento en que empezó a caminar con dirección a las chicas que tenia que cuidar.

-¿Cómo esta?- Preocupado por la integridad física de la hermana de su amigo, se agacho hasta la altura de ella solamente para poder observar de cerca su fino rostro que contaba con ligeros moretones marcándolo.

-Necesita un poco de atención y descanso. Debemos de llegar a la Cabaña del Misterio, es el lugar mas cercano que hay de aquí.- La joven de lentes permitió que el forastero se quedara a cargo de la inconsciente chica mientras que ella revisaba a la rubia a su lado, teniendo una peculiar atención a la herida que esta misma poseía en el lado interno del codo.- Pacifica. ¿Con que te hirieron aquí? Pareciera que te sacaron sangre.- Le reviso superficialmente la zona de su cuerpo manchada por un poco de su vital elixir, mas, se contuvo al ver que su amiga solamente se encogía de hombros, ignorando inclusive ella misma el como le habían hecho dicha herida.

-Pues, será mejor ponernos en marcha.- Ambas voltearon en dirección al joven; apreciando como de repente empezó a cargar a cierta adolescente en sus brazos cual si se tratase de una princesa.- ¿Qué esperan?- Les cuestiono al verlas tan ensimismadas en sus propios pensamientos, sin siquiera percatarse que era justamente él; quien las distraía.

-A-Ah… C-Claro solo deja que…- La joven Northwest busco en si las fuerzas para ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo había dejado de responderle desde hacia un buen rato.

-Dudo que puedas siquiera ponerte de pie, Paz.- Espetó la asiática mientras intentaba dar con alguna respuesta a su predicamento; cargar a su amiga era una opción, pero sabia las limitantes de su cuerpo; no llegarían muy lejos si ella si hacia cargo de tal labor. Mas, tan pronto se presento la problemática, pronto se presento la solución. Un Waddles bastante oportunista caminó por detrás de la chica y forzó el paso por debajo de la misma, logrando que esta quedara sentada en su lomo, no sin antes, experimentar un ligero desequilibrio que le hizo moverse de manera brusca; generando que la mascota del chico Pines emprendiera el vuelo.

-¡W-Waddles! ¡¿Q-Que estas…?!- tan pronto se dio cuenta de las intenciones del cerdo, se tranquilizo al instante- O-Oh, ya veo… G-Gracias…- le dijo como si supiera que le llegase a entender- Buen cerdo.- Acaricio con gusto la cabeza del animal de granja, consiguiendo de esa manera que este soltara un par de ruidos amistosos.

-Este pueblo si que es raro.- Comentó mientras sentía como la criatura voladora que antes tenia la chica de ojos azules en su cabeza, en ese momento, se posaba en la suya. Había pasado por muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, y algo le decía que no seria diferente en lo que le quedaba de verano. Emprendió el caminó justo por detrás de la muchacha que montaba al cerdo, y a sus espaldas; la enfermera que le había perseguido y que ni siquiera se había dignado a despertarle cuando vio como lo sacaban de la mansión ese par de animales.

-Y aun no has visto nada.- Agregó la ultima del grupo mientras les seguía de cerca, aunque, en todo momento posando su absoluta atención en aquel rubio que seguía sin darle buena espina.

Por mas que quisiera, no podía evitar ser ligeramente paranoica con ese asunto en particular. Eran demasiadas coincidencias el que de repente, comenzaran a suceder una serie de atentados en contra de todos y que estos fuesen acompañados con un hecho en particular. El que de repente llegase al pueblo, y claro, que de la nada decidiera ayudarles por el simple hecho de conocer un poco al joven Pines. Algo no le cuadraba a la joven Chiu, por eso mismo, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, aun si este mismo chico fuese la razón por la que sus amigas en ese momento se encontraban a salvo, simplemente no podía con ello.

 _ **17:00 hrs, La Cabaña del Misterio;**_

Las horas habían pasado lo suficientemente rápido para ella; quizás por el hecho de que había permanecido dormida todo ese tiempo. Su cuerpo ya se sentía con mucha mas avives, los músculos los tenia relajados, y la ropa se la habían cambiado a una mucho mas fresca.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!- Se pregunto sobresaltada mientras se incorporaba en su lugar. Se encontraba recostada en su antigua habitación en el ático de cierto lugar destartalado, la cama en la que estaba era la que le pertenecía antiguamente a ella; y las prendas que se encontraba usando eran unas que dejo atrás cuando llevo a cabo cierta pijamada que suscito antes de que llegase su hermano.- D-Dipper…- Recordó la razón por la que estaban ahí, así que sin pensarlo mucho intento ponerse de pie; mas, sus articulaciones aun no le respondían del todo. Cosa extraña en ella.

-No te sobre esfuerces, Mabs. Aun estamos muy malheridas por todo lo que pasamos.- Una voz resonó del otro lado de la habitación, en donde se encontraba la cama que otrora fue la de su hermano; ahora permanecía ocupada por cierta chica de perfecta piel y ojos azules cual trozo de cielo se tratase. Pacifica Northwest se mantenía aun acostada y debajo de las cobijas de tan cálido refugio, disfrutando hasta el ultimo momento de la tranquilidad que aun le quedaba.

-P-Paz… ¿A-A que hora llegamos a la cabaña? ¿Tu lograste vencer a esos dos?- Cuestionó sorprendida de la situación en la que se encontraban. Tanta era su euforia, que inclusive se movió de manera repentina y desacomodo un poco el lugar donde antes se encontraba dormida. Despertando con dicha acción a cierto puerco que se encontraba durmiendo a sus pies.

-Oink…- Su característico rechinido fue suficiente como para que su dueño se percatara de su presencia. Al parecer, seguía con un pie dentro del mundo de los sueños.

-¡Waddles!- Grito emocionada de ver que su viejo, confiable y porcino amigo se encontraba ahí para ella. No reparo en esfuerzos, tan pronto como sus músculos se lo permitieron, salto de su lugar para poder abrazar al animal de granja.

-Él ayudo a que nos salváramos.- le dijo de repente su amiga, quien para ese comentario ya se encontraba levantándose con cuidado y delicadeza; resaltado que ahora contaba con un conjunto distinto de ropa, una que permitía apreciar las vendas que tenia debajo de la misma.

-¿Ayudo? ¿Cómo?- Inquirió al mismo tiempo en que le observaba, aun sin dejar de abrazar a su compañero de tardes solitarias, a quien por cierto, volteo a ver después de unos segundos.

-Pues, entre él y Arquímedes se encargaron de guiarnos a ustedes.- Ahora una tercera voz empezó a resonar en el lugar, sin embargo, esta se encontraba en dirección a la puerta del cuarto.

-¡Candy! ¿E-En que momento?- La chica se encontraba de pie debajo del marco de la puerta, manteniéndose de brazos cruzados y mirada posada en el suelo. Sin duda alguna, era demasiada información para su cabeza, mas aun cuando apenas se encontraba espabilando de su situación actual. Pero, lentamente recobraba el sentido común.- E-Espera… ¿Dijiste, Arquímedes?- Ante tal pregunta, la criatura mencionada paso volando por encima de la asiática, y después de insistir con constante vuelo encima de la chica Northwest, le orillo a que esta alzara su brazo derecho para que el pequeño ser pudiese descansar en este. Mas, solamente se paro en el mismo para que le fuese posible tomar un mechón de su cabello con su pequeño pico: y de esta manera, empezara a dar pequeños brincos en su extremidad mientras hacia ademan de dirigirse a la puerta.

-Parece que quiere que veamos algo…- Concluyó la adolescente con aparato dental a la par que acariciaba la cabeza de su rosado amigo.

-Quiere que vayamos a la maquina expendedora que esta en lo que parece ser; una extraña tienda llena de baratijas cuyo tema principal parece ser el de representar todo lo raro que hay en este mundo.- Se estaba cansando de las sorpresas ¿No podían presentarse todos los que estaban con ella de una vez? El que de repente una voz nueva se incluyera en la conversación le provocaba un ligero sobresalto.

Giro la mirada a donde aun permanecía su amiga de cabellos azabaches, misma joven que ahora tenia a su mano izquierda, a cierto rubio de mirada serena y tranquila. Al igual que ella y sus amigas, este mismo joven ahora demostraba haber descanso por lo menos lo necesario para no parecer un muerto viviente.

-¿Gabriel?- Ya no se molestaría en preguntar la razón de su presencia. Simplemente se limitaría a continuar con lo que querían encontrar. Aunque, el que ese pequeño ser que aun se encontraba molestando a la rubia se hubiese mostrado tan interesado en ir al sótano; por alguna razón, sentía que dicho hecho era una señal para ella ya fuese de una manera o de otra.

-Waddles y Arquímedes lo sacaron de la mansión mientras aun se encontraba inconsciente, y le hicieron caminar por el bosque con dirección a la cabaña.- Se apresuro a contar lo sucedido. Candy deseaba que al igual que ella, alguien viese las mismas "coincidencias" que logro divisar.

-Espera… ¿Le hicieron caminar por el bosque?- Extrañada, arqueo una ceja al mismo tiempo en que preguntaba aquello, como si se mostrase escéptica a tal acontecimiento.

-Ellos no paraban de jalarme con dirección al bosque. Así que solo me limite a ir con ellos. Cosa buena, por lo que veo, ya que después de quince minutos de caminata, logré detectar la presencia de la espía a mi lado. Y eso solo por que soltó un largo "Awww" al ver a un conejo pasar a su lado.- Detalló su explicación lo mejor que le fue posible, mas, solo gano otra exclamación bastante parecida a la de la pelinegra cuando vio al pequeño animal saltar. Pudiese ser que la chica Pines supiese pelear como nadie mas sabia, pero no dejaba de ser una chica; una que amaba las cosas tiernas.- Como sea, después de que la descubrí, se sintió con la libertad de acompañarme mientras ponía en alto las múltiples sospechas que tenia sobre de mi. Y después de aguantarla por un buen rato, dimos con ustedes; o mejor dicho, ella dio con nosotros. Estábamos tan concentrados en nuestra discusión que ni nos percatamos de la situación en la que estaban.- Giro la cabeza en dirección a la chica que seguía viendo al ave en su brazo, considerando el hecho de que si no fuese por que ella les grito en su debido momento; en ese preciso instante, quizás y seguirían siendo solamente ellos dos.

-B-Bueno, sin duda, una enorme coincidencia. Pero, creo que es mas que eso. Debemos de ir al laboratorio de Ford.- La castaña lentamente se ponía de pie, y aunque presentaba un ligero tambaleo, lo consiguió.

-No deberías de esforzarte tanto.- Le reprochaba su curandera mientras se dirigía a su posición con el fin de colocarse debajo de uno de sus brazos y de esa manera, le fuese posible servirle de apoyo.

-No hay tiempo para perder, y mucho menos por algo tan trivial como el no haberme recuperado por completo, debemos de llegar a ese lugar cuanto antes.- Empezó a caminar con dirección a la salida, encontrándose en el camino al joven amigo de su hermano. Quien veía a las tres chicas con preocupación e intriga.

-¿Y que se supone que encontraremos en el…? Uhm… ¿Dijeron Laboratorio?- Cuestiono dudoso al mismo tiempo en que él mismo pasaba a reemplazar a la muchacha de negros cabellos, poniéndose en el brazo contrario de la gemela Pines y le daba mayor estabilidad.

-Si. El laboratorio de uno de mis tíos. Hace unos días, hubo una intensa pelea por parte de los enmascarados y nosotros, y en esta misma; Dipper se vio obligado a hacer uso de una piedra que él mismo creó. Hecha a base de alquimia y magia, logró crear un objeto que es capaz de abrir portales entre espacios.- su explicación fue acompañada por el recorrido por el lugar que dieron, bajando lentamente las escaleras para poder llegar a la planta baja, y con ello, a la zona de la tienda- Y bueno, me contó que cuando escapó del sujeto que le perseguía, termino aquí, abajo.- Débilmente, tecleo en la maquina la combinación que les permitió observar como el pasaje secreto era abierto.

-De acuerdo. Sigo sorprendiéndome, pero no por el hecho de que hayan pasajes secretos detrás de una maquina expendedora, si no, por lo bien que esta hecho.- Confesó el muchacho poco antes de empezar a caminar a través del oscuro pasadizo; encaminándose lentamente a donde parecía haber una puerta metálica.

-S-Si… Supongo que es algo que simplemente asombra a todos. Ya que, nadie espera que en una vieja cabaña haya algo tan bien cuidado como esto.- Le siguió la platica mientras introducía la contraseña correspondiente en el panel del elevador, llamándolo al piso en el que estaban.

El silencio termino por gobernar entre los cuatro jóvenes; dándole oportunidad a la chica Northwest para que voltease hacia atrás y mirara de esa manera, al par de animales que les insistían en que fueran a ese lugar. Sin embargo, estos ahora solo se limitaban a estar descansando aun lado de la entrada, como si todo en lo que consistía su mero instinto, fuese el llevarlos al lugar donde se encontraban.

Sin mayor preámbulo, el sonido del elevador se escucho, y los adolescentes no hicieron mas que entrar en el mismo; solo para que en su interior, el silencio fuese aun mas incomodo que antes dado la cercanía entre ellos. Aunque no duro lo suficiente como para hacer que alguno de ellos se viera obligado a romperlo bajo el precepto de no sentir dicha incomodidad.

En vez de ello, las puertas se abrieron de repente, dejándoles en el ultimo nivel del lugar. Mabel hizo que Gabriel caminara hacia el frente, pasando completamente de todos los estantes y las posibles maquinas que se hubiesen quedado atrás después de la mudanza. Pasaron a través de una metálica puerta que parecía haber sido tomada de alguna clase de bunker de guerra, y sin mayor problema, llegaron a un gran espacio de tierra bajo techo. Uno donde, en el medio del mismo, resaltaba un ligero resplandor verdoso. Se acercaron lentamente, solamente para que les fuese posible divisar aquello que resplandecía con peculiaridad.

-Es eso.- Proliferó la castaña al tener la pieza mágica a solo un pie de distancia.

-¿Esto? ¿Esta pequeña cosa es capaz de abrir portales?- Curioso, levantó la misma con un par de dedos mientras la apreciaba cerrando un ojo para enfocarla mejor con el otro.

-Si que lo es. Se baso en la misma que usaban antes los enmascarados; quienes posiblemente, después de cada ataque, abrían un portal que daba con la guarida de la Sociedad del Ojo Cegado, ya que de ahí solo tendrían que tomar uno de los pasajes secretos y llegar a donde querían sin llamar la atención de nadie.- Dedujo la chica Chiu, quien acomodándose las gafas, admiraba el pequeño y mágico objeto en manos del rubio.

-¿Sociedad del Ojo Cegado?- Pregunto curioso de dicho nombre.

-Era una sociedad secreta que buscaba borrar las memorias de la gente. Tenían su base en una base subterránea que se conecta a todo el pueblo por medio de túneles.- Explicó de manera resumida lo que otrora fue una invención de cierto anciano de barbas pronunciadas.

-Vaya… Quisiera ver ese lugar.- Hablo sin pensar al mismo tiempo en que apretaba con fuerza el pequeño objeto en su mano.

La reacción que conllevo aquello no tardo en hacerse presente. Un portal de color verdoso se abrió a pocos metros de distancia de donde se encontraban los cuatro jóvenes, mismos que miraban asombrados esa anomalía de la naturaleza. Se miraron entre ellos unos segundos, y tras varias miradas ingenuas, el chico de cabellos amarillos cenizo, empezó a andar con dirección al portal.

 _ **Minutos antes, en la base de la Sociedad del Ojo Cegado;**_

Habían estado peleando desde hacia rato, mas del que le gustaría que fuese posible. Apretó cierto aparato contra su pecho mientras intentaba que la sien derecha dejase de sangrar. Estaba herido, pero era un detalle mínimo comparado al premio que consiguió con aquella pequeña imprudencia realizada hacia solo unos cuantos instantes.

-Stanley. La próxima vez que quieras hacer algo estúpido, por favor, dímelo… Para estar preparado.- Le regañaba su hermano mientras continuaba disparando la mayor cantidad de veces posibles, atentando en contra del par de criminales que, después de horas, se habían quedado finalmente sin clones. Viéndose orillados a contestar el fuego con fuego propio.

-Oh, cállate seis dedos. Tengo la maquina borra memorias. ¿No?- La hacia rotar en uno de sus dedos, como si fuese motivo de burla el hecho de que, de su cabeza no parase de salir sangre.

-¿Y a que precio?- Le recriminaba a la par que le miraba de mala manera, considerando en serio que se había excedido al momento de correr en contra de Ivan, taclearlo, y regresar a su escondite sin mayor problema. Lo malo, es que ese plan funciono mejor lo que pensaba, sin embargo, un golpe hecho con la cacha de una pistola no era cualquier cosa.

-Uno no tan alto. Ahora, si ya dejaste de quejarte, ¿por qué no hayamos la manera de ir con Fidd para que pueda ayudarnos con esto?- Cuestionaba a la par que agitaba tan peculiar arma; apreciando que esta parecía estar hecha de piezas mecánicas sacadas de la basura, mas, el diseño se mantenía lo mas fiel posible a pesar de que el color cambiaba a uno mucho mas grisáceo y oxidado.

-Lo veo complicado en este momento. No se de donde están sacando tanta munición de pistola, pero rivaliza con la nuestra. Además, los pasadizos que dan con dirección a la mansión están de su lado. El escapar por nuestra retaguardia implicaría alejarnos mas de donde debemos de ir; y ya paso demasiado tiempo, no sabemos como lo este pasando Dipper.-Eran suficientes cosas como para estresar a una persona normal, mas, debían de conservar la calma lo mas que les fuese posible. Aun si eso significaba el dejar a su sobrino a merced de un par de criminales por unas cuantas horas. La prudencia debía de ser lo que definiese sus actos y no el enojo; emoción que sentía cada vez mas.

-El chico esta bien, quiero creer… por ahora, lo que mas importa es que busquemos la manera de irnos de… aquí…- El peculiar ruido eléctrico empezó a resonar a sus espaldas; ambos hermanos voltearon la mirada, listos para recibir un ataque por ambos lados.

Un segundo transcurrió de manera anormal, dado que en lo que duro este mismo: en el techo se había formado una especie de portal de color verde agua, lugar por el cual paso un joven de dieciséis años de edad que portaba una sudadera blanca, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y unas zapatillas deportivas. Cayo de bruces al suelo, demostrando que de repente sus fuerza habían sido drenadas.

-Arg… De saber que se sentía así, no hubiese pedido atravesarlo.- Monologo mientras se incorporaba lentamente en el mismo lugar donde fue a parar; volteo la mirada al sentir que era observado, y se encontró con otra escena que comenzaba a ser cada vez mas común en su estancia en aquel extraño poblado.

A metros de distancia de donde él se encontraba, los tíos de su amigo se mantenían a cubierta mientras sostenían armas de estilo futurista en sus manos, atrás de estos y ocultos detrás de un par de columnas, dos personajes bastante peculiares. Un señor de rostro furioso y con sobre peso que vestía con pantalones verdes oscuro y una camisa blanca se asomaba ligeramente de su escondite mientras daba indicios de disparar con el arma que sostenía entre sus dedos. Rápidamente, al ver que era lo que portaba, se escondió lo mas cerca posible del par de ancianos.

-¡¿C-Como es posible que tu…?!- El fuego se había reanudado, por tal, Stanford Pines se veía obligado a gritar mientras lo contestaba con su propia arma.

-¡Y-Yo no lo se! ¡E-Estábamos las chicas y yo en la cabaña de anoche, bajamos a una especie de sótano, y en el encontramos esto.- Rápidamente le mostro al mayor lo que en su mano había: una piedra con características similares al cuarzo pero de una tonalidad bastante llamativa de verde.

-La piedra de los portales.- Murmuro Stanley, quien tras ver dicho objeto por unos segundos, paso la mirada a donde estaba antes el portal; lugar en donde ahora ya no se encontraba siquiera el rastro del mismo.

-¡¿Entraron a mi laboratorio?!- Sorprendido de ese hecho, el anciano de seis dedos cuestiono ese detalle mientras mantenía constante sus disparos.

-Dame eso niño.- El antiguo señor misterio no espero a que el joven respondiera, solamente le arrebato de la mano aquel peculiar objeto. Acto seguido, un nuevo portal se abrió justo delante suyo.

-¡No dejes que escape, Ivan!- Bratsman seguía disparando en contra del investigador de lo paranormal, por lo que, dejo en manos del antiguo líder de una secta el que frustrase la idea del hombre de edad mayor.

-¡Stanley!- Le grito Ford al momento de ver como el hombre con tatuajes en el cráneo comenzaba a correr en su dirección, tacleándole justo al momento de que empezaba a ponerse delante del portal; provocando de esa manera que ambos cayesen en el mismo y viajasen a donde quería ir el señor Pines.

 _ **En el laboratorio dentro de la Mansión;**_

Fiddleford se encontraba paseándose con calma por el amplio cuarto, pensando en las múltiples cosas que había inventado hasta ese momento en particular. Varias de ellas contaban con la capacidad militar para hacer desaparecer incluso ciudades, pero no contaba con nada que pudiese ser de ayuda en su predicamento. O al menos, no se le ocurría que cosas usar y de qué manera.

Quizás y si supiera un poco más de la situación podría llegar a pensar en algo que le fuera posible hacer, más, sus compañeros de trabajo ni siquiera se habían dignado a comunicarse o dar señales de vida. Estaba desinformado, y por lo tanto, la ignorancia gobernaba con creces en él, apartándolo con brusquedad del camino en el que podía ayudar de alguna manera al muchacho que en el pasado hizo lo mismo por él.

El desánimo empezaba a tener un nuevo nivel, uno más alto que antes. Quizás por el hecho de que ese cierto muchacho estaba bajo detención policiaca y los mayores de la familia Pines no aparecían por ningún lado desde la mañana, que fue el momento del día en que desaparecieron.

Pero, eso pasaba a segundo plano al verse distraído por un peculiar zumbido. Uno que gradualmente se convertía en un electrizante ruido que taladraba sus oídos y le provocaba el tapárselos para no verse desorientado; ni por ese hecho, ni por esa cegadora luz verde que de la nada comenzaba a emerger de un punto a dos metros del suelo, obteniendo poco a poco la forma de un gran halo de luz del cual cayeron dos personas en particular.

-O-Oh… S-Se siente horrible…- Se quejo una de las figuras que habían atravesado aquel extraño portal. Misma anomalía que lentamente se cerraba, indicando el hecho de que ya había pasado el que lo invoco.

-¿S-Stanley?- Pregunto temeroso antes de poner las manos a la altura de su rostro, protegiéndose de algo que le fue lanzado y obligado a que agarrase, aun a pesar de la brusquedad. Inspeccionó lo que le pasaban, sorprendiéndose de ver cierta arma que creó años atrás; mas la peculiaridad de ese modelo era que su material era distinto.- E-Esto es…- Balbuceo mientras veía por todos lados aquella pistola, ensimismándose a tal punto que le fue imposible de ver a cierto sujeto que años atrás le trato como su maestro.

-¡Dame eso, Fiddleford!- Ordenó Ivan al mismo tiempo en que se abalanzaba en contra del anciano; mas, fue frenado por otro de la misma edad. El ex señor Misterio se había puesto de pie como le fue posible, y usando todas las fuerzas que podía, retenía al criminal con una llave de candado.

-¡Fidd! ¡Powers y Trigger le borraron la memoria al alcalde y a los oficiales. Se están haciendo pasar por agentes del gobierno! ¡Necesitamos las memorias de esa cosa para que podamos demostrar la inocencia del chico!- Explicaba de la manera mas simple como le era posible su léxico, y al terminar con la ultima palabra, fue capaz de apreciar la vivacidad con la que reaccionaba su amigo; ya que este de manera inmediata empezó a caminar con dirección incierta.

Los forcejeos en el laboratorio eran cada vez mas bruscos, tanto que comenzaron a hacer un desorden en el lugar y con ello, llamaron la atención de dos personas que se encontraban pasando enfrente de la puerta que daba a la superficie. El trozo de madera poco a poco se fue abriendo, dejando que un poco de la luz mas próxima a ellos entrase e iluminase lo que se encontraba sucediendo.

 _ **En la estación de Policías;**_

-Por enésima vez, Richy. Ya te dije que estas despedido, tu no eres mi abogado, yo puedo conseguir el mío propio.- La voz del chico Pines sonaba con un deje bastante enojado y al borde del odio profundo en contra de sus captores.

-¿Hum? ¿Perdón? No te escuche, no te estaba prestando atención. ¿Chicos, dijo algo el muchacho? ¿Acaso me despidió?- Burlesco, le restregaba su victoria al rostro y con bastante satisfacción.

-No. Yo no escuche nada.- Se limito a decir el señor con voz inexpresiva.

-Ni yo. Seguramente solo agradeció que nosotros consiguiéramos un buen abogado para su caso.- Continuo el segundo "agente" que se encontraba a sus espaldas cuidando de que no cometiese alguna imprudencia.

-Oh, ya veo. Así que fue eso. Descuida muchacho, estoy aquí para servirte… y tu lo estas para divertirme…- la sonrisa en su rostro ya le había fastidiado demasiado; hacia bastante que se encontraba en esa situación. Incluso se quedo dormido un par de veces; quizás no el tiempo suficiente como para recuperar por completo sus energías, pero si lo bastante fuertes como para espabilar ante la precaria situación.

-Son las seis de la tarde. Idiota. Seguramente los sujetos a quienes mandaste a por las formas que necesitas para sacarme de aquí, en este preciso momento, se encuentran en la sala de descanso viendo una serie televisiva.- Resoplo rendido ante el escenario. Las horas habían pasado cruelmente y lo único que había recibido en el transcurso de las mismas, fueron burlas e insultos en su contra y en contra de su familia. Querían hacerlo enojar, lo entendió en cuanto vio aquella mueca cargada de malicia que el pelirrojo no paraba de poner en su rostro.

-Je. Buen intento.- Decidió desviar la atención de aquello, mas, su poco conocimiento con respecto al par de incompetentes oficiales había resultado ser su propia traba. Era el momento de una pequeña venganza en honor a todas las horas sufridas en esa habitación.

-¿No me crees? ¿En ese caso dime, por que aun no regresan después de mas de tres horas de haberse ido?- Incitaba a que llevase a cabo algo en particular. El retirarse del lugar; y sabia que lo iba a hacer, le había provocado para que se lo tomase personal, solo bastaba con su cínica sonrisa para que el seño de aquel anormal ser se frunciera.

-Iré… Pero, cuando te tenga en el tren, esposado y con tu reputación arruinada, me daré el lujo de romperte las extremidades con el único fin de divertirme.- Se puso de pie cuando termino de declarar aquella amenaza en su contra, la oportunidad que estaba por tener en sus manos no se volvería a presentar.

Su tío le había dicho que lo ultimo que tenia que hacer, era escapar; pero poco menos de una hora le quedaba para que aquella criatura pudiese actuar en el exterior. Sabia a la perfección que en el instante en que el sol se pusiera por completo, él podría actuar como le placiese. Debía de aprovechar para escapar cuando aun tenia siquiera una oportunidad, aunque eso significase desprestigiar su imagen. Sin embargo, un hecho se presento delante suya de repente; al momento en que su enemigo abrió la puerta, detrás de esta se mantenía esperando el alcalde Tyler.

-Alcalde. ¿A que se debe que este de regreso aquí?- Pregunto con falsa educación el supuesto agente de la Justicia.

-¡Despido a mi abogado!- Gritó el muchacho, aprovechándose del hecho de que ahora se encontraba de vuelta una figura que no se encontraba confabulada con los criminales que le rodeaban.

-¿Q-Que?- Preguntó desorientado, tanto, que hasta olvido a que había ido ahí en un inicio.

-O-Oh, nada señor. E-El chico y yo estamos jugando.- Alzo ambas manos en dirección al líder del pueblo para después voltearse a donde permanecía el muchacho; dio un par de pasos a donde se encontraba esposado y estuvo a punto de decir algo: pero se vio interrumpido por la repentina creación de un portal en el techo del lugar.

A partir de ese momento, las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido como para que pudiesen entender realmente el que sucedía. Primero, atravesó el portal un anciano de larga barba; mismo que al estar cayendo, apuntó con rapidez al alcalde con un arma que conocían bastante bien cuatro de los presentes; disparó sin dudar, provocando que este mismo cayera hacia atrás por la fuerza de la acción.

Quien le siguió, fue un robusto joven hispano que le hacia una llave a cierto hombre de tez pálida cual la ceniza. Ambos cayeron a poca distancia del primer anciano; ¿por qué primer? Por que el segundo no tardo en atravesar el portal; Stanley Pines caía mientras sostenía un arma de estilo mucho mas tosco, tratándose de un rifle de plasma que apuntó en contra de uno de los "agentes": siendo Trigger quien inesperadamente fue herido en el medio de su pecho.

Powers no quiso dejar las cosas de esa manera, pero antes de que fuese capaz de alzar su arma y accionarla en contra del hombre que ataco a su compañero; el joven Pines decidió hacer acto de presencia en el lugar; se pusó de pie tan pronto le fue posible, y de manera completamente colérica, se hizo hacia atrás. Impactando el mueble al que permanecía encadenado contra el torso de su opresor. Rompiendo por completo la débil silla de madera.

Un instante después, salto sobre su mismo lugar al mismo tiempo en que pasaba ambas manos lo mas abajo posible, como si saltase una cuerda; aunque en realidad solamente saltaba las esposas en sus muñecas para que estas quedasen enfrente de su cuerpo. Alejó sus manos lo mas que le fue posible, y enfrente del ex agente del gobierno, solo para que de la nada, un segundo disparo resonara en el lugar y destruyese la cadena que le unía las extremidades. Y de paso, chocase contra el abdomen del inexpresivo hombre, dejandole fuera del combate por un determinado lapso de tiempo.

Ahora era libre, pero las cosas no estaban siquiera cerca de terminar. Sus manos se movieron lo mas rápido posible bajo el claro deseo de realizar un sello en la palma derecha: la cual, al concretar dicha acción, la levanto por enfrente de su rostro; parando de esa manera un potente puñetazo que amenazaba con dejarle estampado en la pared de no haberlo confrontado. La escena se congelo, en un fondo de tabicón gris que tenia una pobre ventana que dejaba ver un poco el sol a punto de entrar en sus últimos momentos: lograba resaltar de alguna manera al par de varones que interactuaban entre si, los dos con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas, con un brazo echado hacia atrás y con uno alzado en dirección de su contrario.

Los dos se veían fijamente a los ojos. Richy se encontraba enojado aun nuevo nivel, nunca creyó que de la nada, llegasen personas dispuestas a ayudar al adolescente; y ni mucho menos pensó en la posibilidad de que sus esbirros fueran fácilmente vencidos solo por haber sido tomados por sorpresa. Por otro lado, Dipper se encontraba sereno, sabia que si se enojaba perdería la contienda, por ello, debía de mantenerse consiente y lucido ante la ocasión. Estaba perfectamente mentalizado al dato de que se avecinaba una fuerte pelea entre ambos, pero poco le importaba, el fuego de sus manos demostraba hacerle daño al vampiro. Eso lo tenia en claro por solo ver como la mano de este comenzaba a tener unas horribles marcas en donde era tocado. Ahora las cosas pintaban estar demasiado niveladas; los dos, en ese momento, estaban por demostrar lo que eran en verdad, y por supuesto, estaba mas que claro que durante la contienda se verían envueltos ambos bandos.


	85. Buscando Un Fin

_**De acuerdo... Como digo esto? El destino me odia... Asi que, por ahora, no hay un mensaje largo. Espero que les guste el capitulo. Gracias por leer. Si quieren, nos vemos abajo...**_

 _ **Los derechos de autor de la serie de Gravity Falls, son propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo, y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un fan y para fans con el unico proposito de entretener y sin animos de lucro.**_

 _ **ElianVillanueva; Me alegro que te hayan gustado tanto los caps anteriores. Ten por seguro que en este tambien habran peleas... Asi que, preparate... Ahora, con respecto al nuevo proyecto... Pues, sucedio algo, y ahora tengo desidia... No me encuentro con los animos suficientes para realizarlo... Pero, no lo se, creo que algo podre hacer. Mas, no dire nada si no hasta que este seguro... Antes lo estaba, pero las cosas cambiaron... Lo siento...**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 13: Buscando un Fin**_

En el viejo laboratorio de cierto científico de seis dedos, un grupo de jóvenes muchachas miraban a un espacio en concreto mientras esperaban a que ocurriese algo en particular; habían pasado ya unos cuantos minutos desde que vieron el abrir de un portal entre espacios. Y en lo único que pensaban, era en el bienestar de cierto rubio atleta que lo atravesó preso de su curiosidad.

-¿Ya tardo demasiado, no?- Pregunto cierta pelinegra mientras se acomodaba sus lentes y miraba detenidamente al suelo; preguntándose si acaso algo le ocurrió al momento de transportarse.

-¿No lo tachabas de sospechoso?- Inquirió la chica de ojos azules, insinuando con la mirada una sensación de picardía e incitación a que se pensase en algo mas.

-S-Si… Lo hago… P-Pero me preocupa que se quede con la piedra de portales…- Buscó una rápida excusa mientras pensaba en el que decirle a sus amigas, mismas chicas que solo intercambiaron una mirada de incomprensión.

-Como sea. Si no puede regresar, quizás se deba a que se debilito por usarla, lo mejor será que vayamos a la guarida de los de La Sociedad del Ojo Cegado a buscarlo.- La castaña acariciaba a su cerdo mientras proliferaba aquello, y sin mas, alentó a sus dos amigas a que emprendieran juntas el camino señalado.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la guarida de la SOC;**_

-Estas acabado Bratsman. Ivan no esta ya aquí y se te acabo la munición al igual que los clones.- Stanford apuntaba su arma laser en dirección del robusto hombre que tenían delante suya, a su mano derecha, Gabriel sostenía la que otrora le perteneció al anciano Pines que atravesó el portal hacia apenas unos minutos.

-De acuerdo… ¿Pero, se puede saber de que te sirvo yo?- Cuestionaba aquel corpulento señor mientras levantaba lentamente las manos por encima de su cabeza; rindiéndose ante la situación impuesta por el par que le gano en batalla.

-Nos sirves para que dejen libre a mi amigo.- El joven forastero tenia un pulso poco confiable, el arma la había disparado solo un par de veces; pero bastaron para que se desequilibrara significativamente. Nunca había hecho nada siquiera parecido, por lo que consideraba que su situación era mas que excusable: claro que eso solo era desde su punto de vista, dado que el anciano a su lado solo le veía con intriga y curiosidad.

-¿Y como planean que yo haga eso?- Burlesco, se encogía de hombros mientras dejaba de lado el hecho de que estaba acorralado, tentando a la suerte que en ese momento le había dejado caer a merced de esos dos sujetos tan peculiares.

-Pues, empezaremos por llevarte a la comisaria. Y si después de dos disparos en las rodillas no dices nada; me temo que usaremos una maquina que extraiga tus recuerdos.- Ford no dejaba aun lado su frio temperamento con el cual le daba a entender que se encontraba mas que dispuesto a cumplir con lo dicho; su paciencia se le había colmado, ya no quería dejarles mas tiempo ni oportunidades para que les obedecieran, por lo que ahora tocaba actuar con puño de hierro.

Claro que, esa determinación se le fue del cuerpo en cuanto una ligera sacudida hizo que cayese un poco de polvo sobre su cuerpo. Algo había sucedido en la superficie, y a pocos metros del museo por lo que pudo apreciar: la curiosidad poco a poco le llamaba, mas que nada, por que su instinto le decía claramente que aquello tenia que ver con su sobrino de alguna forma. No sabia muy bien que cosa, pero presentía que se trataba de algo no muy bueno.

-Arriba si que esta movido, ¿eh?- Sarcástico, comento aquello mientras dejaba relucir una ligera mueca de victoria en su mejilla izquierda; mismo detalle que desapareció en cuanto sintió la aproximación de su captor.

-Espero que te muevas bien sin ese bastón, Bratsman, por que es hora de dar un paseo.- Ahora era él quien sonreía triunfante, jactándose en el rostro del regordete y calvo hombre; que solo uno tenia el control de la situación actual.

-Señor. ¿Esta seguro de que las cosas son seguras arriba? No lo se, aquello se escuchó como si dos bestias se pelearan entre si.- Prolifero el joven citadino mientras veía preocupado el techo del lugar. No se sentía cómodo, y eso se lo hacia notar al señor que había tomado la responsabilidad de cuidarlo en cuanto hubo atravesado aquella puerta dimensional.

-Tranquilo, estaremos bien en cuanto no nos descuidemos.- Le alentaba con voz tranquila, era lo ultimo que podía hacer considerando que hacia solo unos cuantos minutos, le grito colérico y amenazador bajo la finalidad de incitarle a que tomase el arma que se encontraba en el suelo y comenzase a disparar de manera indiscriminada en contra del villano resguardado.- Así que, no te distraigas. Se que es difícil, pero no te fuiste cuando tuviste la oportunidad.- Eso ultimo lo considero en un principio como un argumento que estaba de mas, sin embargo, se retracto de tal consideración en cuanto escucho que el arma en las manos del muchacho dejo de temblar de forma errática; haciéndole sonreír por un corto momento antes de picar la espalda de su prisionero.

 _ **Momentos antes, en la estación de policías;**_

-Vaya que tienes agallas para frenar mi puño, Pines.- Argumentó Richy con una clara emoción flotando en él; la ira. Misma que aparentaba no disminuir, si no incrementar conforme mas tiempo las llamas de invocación por parte de su contrincante le quemaban la piel con lentitud y crueldad.

Aunque, el joven castaño que frenaba la arremetida en su contra solo movió sus labios a modo de estar diciendo algo, pero sin provocar ningún sonido siquiera; cosa que hizo que el vampiro contra el que se enfrentaba alzara una ceja a modo de no entender siquiera de que iba aquello. Mas, tampoco fue que tuviese mucho tiempo para asimilar lo que ocurrió después de un segundo transcurrido.

De la nada, una honda expansiva nació de al unión de sus extremidades, tan fuerte fue el choque de fuerza, que le fue imposible mantenerse estable en su lugar y ni mucho menos, el salir disparado en dirección a la pared mas cercana; por la cual atravesó la ventana junto con un pedazo del muro. La luz de un próximo atardecer estaba dándole de lleno en la habitación gracias a aquella nueva entrada de aire fresco, aunque, ese no era un detalle de real importancia para los presentes.

-¡Chico! ¡La próxima vez que quieras hacer eso, avísanos!- Le grito Stanley mientras se aferraba con fuerza a los brazos de su amigo y compañero de negocios, mismo anciano que se mostraba claramente desorientado. Y no era para menos, de la nada, algo realmente parecido a una explosión sacudió el lugar, logrando que sus pensamientos salieran de sus cabezas así como sus enemigos de sus lugares. Hecho que agradecían ambos mayores.

-Lo siento. Pero tenia que sacarlo de aquí para aprovechar un poco la luz del sol.- Se disculpo a la par que atravesaba el agujero de la pared, dejando detrás de él, el cuarto en el que había estado preso, hecho un completo desastre; con piedras regadas por el lugar junto con varios papeles y pedazos de unos muebles que habían dejado de existir.

-Como sea, vamos por el alcalde.- Fiddleford como pudo, se puso de pie para poder ir en dirección al líder del pueblo, quien por suerte, aun se encontraba tirado en el suelo fuera de la habitación de interrogación. Por otro lado, Powers, Trigger e Ivan yacían inconscientes en el suelo del lugar; cual si solo se tratasen de unos simples muñecos de trapo.

Por otro lado, Dipper apenas se encontraba saliendo a la calle, apreciando con ligero enojo que el escenario no le era del todo favorable; menos aun con el sol tan cerca del horizonte, ya que de esa manera se generaban mas sombras en el pueblo. Sombras que eran usadas por cierto ente de existencia corrupta y que apenas se encontraba levantándose del suelo. Frunció el seño por eso, esperaba que al menos la luz del día le pudiese ayudar a pelear contra aquel ser: mas, aparentemente el destino tenia otros planes para él.

-H-Hug…- Se quejaba el inmortal mientras lentamente se incorporaba.- Sinceramente, eso no lo vi venir… Has aprendido trucos nuevos, ¿eh?- Sarcástico y burlesco, le plantaba cara mientras le incitaba a perder el control con una sonrisa que a cualquiera se le podría hacer fastidiosa.

-Y no solo es ese…- Le siguió el juego. Había aprendido a no tomarse personal las burlas; sin embargo no era lo mismo con las amenazas en contra de sus seres queridos, pero confiaba en que su contrincante no se percatara de ello. Sus pasos no frenaban ni disminuían en su velocidad, de hecho, entre mas se acercaba; mas se preparaba para exterminarlo. Hecho que hizo notar al invocar en su mano derecha una espada hecha de hojas de pino, respiro profundo, enfrió la cabeza, y junto todo el valor que pudo: estaba por iniciar una pelea de la que estaba seguro no saldría bien parado.

-Vaya, sabes invocar armas… Impresionante.- Estaba completamente erguido, y mostraba un rostro parcialmente desfigurado pero que sano a los pocos segundos. Al final, el sol si le había afectado en algo.- Supongo que ahora, las cosas no serán tan aburridas.- Jocoso, estiro la extremidad superior izquierda mientras murmuraba algo que hizo frenar al muchacho; sabia perfectamente que un rezo en latín por parte de un ser de mas de cuatrocientos años de vida no era algo precisamente insignificante. Y no lo fueron, dado que abrió los ojos como platos en cuanto vio una larga espada de carácter medieval en la mano de su oponente.

-Supones bien, imbécil.- apretó con fuerza su arma, consiguiendo de esa manera que el fuego blanco la cubriese por completo: cosa nueva para él, pero que no permitió que le sorprendiera, no debía de dudar- _No se que diablos este pasando. Pero si Stan y McGucket aparecieron de un portal, que no se como crearon, y dispararon un arma de borra memorias modificada a la cabeza del alcalde; es por que saben algo que yo ignoro_.- de la nada, otros dos disparos se escucharon detrás de él- _Y al parecer Blubs y Durland acaban de salir de la sala de descansos._ \- Pensaba para sus adentros mientras respiraba de manera profunda y calmada; buscaba mantener su mente en un estado fresco, uno en el cual no fuese posible que cierta reacción le poseyera.

-Veo que tus tíos están ocupados… ¿Crees poder conmigo tu solo?- Maniobraba la peculiar arma entre sus dedos, como si esta se tratase de un vil lápiz del numero dos. Pareciendo que ni siquiera le pesaba ni tampoco aplicaba alguna clase de esfuerzo a la misma para que le fuese posible moverla con tanta libertad.

-Solo uno se encuentra ocupado.- Se escuchó a sus espaldas del demonio, mas, este ni siquiera se inmuto. Solo coloco la hoja de su espada de manera diagonal en su retaguardia, protegiéndose de dos disparos: uno que iba en dirección a su omoplato izquierdo y otro que casi le impactaba en el centro de la columna.

-Dejare esto en claro, Pines. Si quieres que se trate de una pelea lo mas justa posible, te sugiero que hagas disuadir a tu amigo y a tu tío de que me ataquen. O si no, usare toda mi fuerza posible.- Se mostraba claramente enojado, pero en todo momento le sostenía la mirada al chico cazador de misterios, como si no existiese nada mas en ese mundo.

-¿Cómo es que estoy seguro que no vas a usar toda tu fuerza?- Cuestiono mientras miraba disimuladamente al par mencionado, ambos se encontraban a una distancia considerable del demonio, sostenían armas creadas por el científico de quince doctorados y mantenían a cierto villano contra un árbol y bajo amenaza de fuego "accidental".

-Oh, vamos… Creo que dije claramente que me quería divertir contigo…- Esas palabras salían a la par que de nueva cuenta, una sonrisa hacia torcer sus labios.

-Bájenlas, y vayan con Stan y McGucket, quizás los necesiten...- No estaba completamente seguro de lo que pedía, más, tampoco era como si tuviera otra opción. Sabía la capacidad de pelea de aquel ente, y estaba al tanto de que no sería capaz de hacerle frente sin tener al menos cierta maldición encima.

-Pero Dipper…- La voz de su tío imploraba por que entrase en razón, mas, la mirada que le lanzo le hizo saber que si quería tener una oportunidad de vencer; era logrando que su enemigo se confiara en batalla. Un segundo paso mientras se sostenían la mirada; y tras ese breve momento, el anciano volteo la cabeza al chico a su lado.- Ya lo escuchaste, vamos con los demás.- fue lo único que se limito a decirle, ya que acto seguido se giro en dirección de su rehén- Eso va para ti también, Bratsman, adelante.- Con su arma, le señalaba el camino a tomar; claro que el regordete hombre lo dudo demasiado.

-P-P-Pero, señor Dazarian…- Balbuceo con temor de ir con sus captores, sin embargo, este dejó de ser canalizado hacia los humanos y fue completamente acaparado por aquel ser de noche que le volteo a mirar con dos ojos rojos como la sangre.

-Mas te vale no hacer nada que arruine mi diversión, Bratsman.- Gruño de forma gutural, helando la sangre de mas de uno de los presentes.- El Pino y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes que deben de ser saldados cuanto antes.- Argumentó a la par que se giraba en dirección del muchacho Pines, mismo que vio imposible el reprimir una ligera expresión de sorpresa; seguía sin estar completamente preparado a que alguien le llamase de esa manera tan peculiar.

-S-Si, señor…- Con toda la calma del mundo, sus pasos se daban lentamente por el asfalto, dando con ellos una sensación de ansiedad indescriptible para ambos peleadores; ya que uno ansiaba por que el campo de batalla se despejara mientras que el otro, solo observaba temeroso el como la gente del pueblo poco a poco comenzaba a salir de sus hogares y trabajos para verles con curiosidad.

Mas, el viento soplo de repente, y no necesitaron mas. No vieron la necesidad de esperar un poco mas, o de siquiera pedir que nadie se acercase, solo, se lanzaron el uno contra el otro con sus armas completamente alzadas y que en cuanto se encontraron lo suficientemente cerca; bajaron con toda la velocidad que pudieron, impactándolas de manera brutal.

-Vaya… para ser una espada Montante… la manejas demasiado bien para solo usar una mano.- Aquellas palabras salían de su boca con la única finalidad de relajarse; el impacto sobre de él había sido mas de lo que pensó, y eso que había sostenido su arma con ambas manos. Mientras que el pelirrojo con el que peleaba, usaba su arma con una sola, demostrando claramente que tenia mayor control y experiencia con la misma.

-Vaya… para ser solo un niño, me sorprende que sepas cual es la clase de mi arma.- Se burlo un segundo antes de retroceder solo un paso. El cual le basto para alzar su espada con recelo y hacia atrás, bajo la finalidad de seguir el mismo movimiento, hizo girar su brazo para que un nuevo golpe afligiera al muchacho; claro que ahora llegando el mismo desde abajo y hacia arriba; denotando claramente la intención de dañarle.

Aunque, el castaño logro cubrirse con su invocación de hojas de pino al ponerla de manera horizontal a la altura de su abdomen y reforzando la rigidez de la misma al poner su palma izquierda como apoyo en el otro extremo de la hoja. Sin embargo, fue imposible para él que su equilibrio permaneciese intacto: ya que por lo mismo que recibió el ataque de lleno, se vio en la situación de ser sacado de su lugar con brutalidad. Alzándole en el aire y consiguiendo que retrocediera un par de metros de distancia; el vampiro se relamió los labios con gusto de ver que sin duda, obtendría algo de diversión por parte del chico.

Mismo chico que, aun a pesar de encontrarse con su arma ardiendo en flamas blancas y salvándose muy a penas de lo que seria un ataque mortal; se encontraba shockeado por el miedo que le provocaba verse peleando con el ser de ultratumba que le miraba divertido. Como si se tratase de un animal jugando con su comida. Chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, no esperaba que las cosas se tornaran de esa manera, y ni mucho menos espero que su enemigo en turno se encontrase con tanta experiencia en armas.

Pero, decidió dejarse de lamentar por unos segundos, los suficientes como para concluir que seria mejor idea actuar a la ofensiva en vez de esperar a que él fuese tras de su persona. Y aunque seguía dándole miedo el ir tras de su persona, tampoco era como que tuviese otra opción por la cual discutirse.

Inhalo con profundidad un instante antes de correr en dirección a su acérrimo enemigo, logrando que se detuviera en seco al instante de levantar su arma y dejarla caer de forma vertical en su contra. No quería ser él quien se confiara, pero en su tiempo en confinamiento dentro de la mansión, aprendió algunas técnicas para el uso de espada; y por mas fundamentales que estas fueran, le servían demasiado en el escenario al que se fue a meter. Y lo supo claramente al instante de ver como oponía una clara resistencia Richy con su espadón colocado por encima de su cabeza y de manera horizontal; dado que uso ambas manos para sostener su arma, le proporciono a la misma de la fuerza suficiente para que aquel monstruo se viera en la necesidad de molestarse.

Y siendo ese el caso, no le dejaría escapar de ese hecho tan fácil. Ambos retrocedieron tras el choque de espadas; tomaron fuerzas, y sin mas volvieron a la contienda. El vampiro de nueva cuenta alzo la monumental arma en el aire, solo para dejarla caer de manera diagonal en dirección del cuello del muchacho. Mismo que cambio su postura tan rápido como le fue posible; adaptando una que le había visto tiempo atrás a cierto conde de Austria; la misma que uso Marius en su pelea de practica: una mano sosteniendo el mango por la mitad, y la otra colocada en el lado fuerte del arma dando aun mas resistencia al recargarla con el dorso de la esta. Dejando de esa forma su arma alzada por encima de sus costillas y con la punta de la misma apuntando hacia atrás y hacia arriba.

Sus ojos se cruzaron y entonces el joven Pines flexiono ligeramente las rodillas bajo la finalidad de tomar el suficiente impulso que serviría para quitarse de en medio a su rival. Mismo que se vio obligado a poner una pierna atrás con tal de evitar retroceder más de lo que le gustaría. Más, no contaba con que el castaño aprovecharía ese hecho para empezar a atacar con fiereza. Su espada se blandió de arriba hacia abajo, chocando de nueva cuenta los fríos metales entre si; acto seguido de que unas ligeras chispas alumbraran la zona de impacto, el joven castaño repitió la misma acción pero ahora del lado opuesto de su cuerpo, obligando al no-muerto a maniobrar la pesada arma de forma veloz y rauda. Protegiéndose por poco justo antes de colocar su arma como antes la mantenía puesta el joven muchacho que sin dudarlo, volvió a arremeter en su contra solo que en esa ultima ocasión dejo que se realizara una lucha de fuerzas al dejar cruzadas los amenazadores filos de acero y de hojas de pino.

-Wow, wow, wow… ¿No estas siendo un poco rudo en esta ocasión, Pines?- Pregunto con clara burla; sin embargo, ahí estaba de nuevo ese acontecimiento. Los labios de su adversario se movieron velozmente, mas, no hubo sonido alguno que demostrase que hubiese siquiera articulado alguna palabra.

Y de repente, la misma situación de antes. Él saliendo volando por el lugar gracias a una potente honda de choque que nació del punto en el que sus posesiones hacían contacto entre si: sin dada aquello era una magia extraña, incluso para él, pero no podía darse el lujo de analizarla. Menos aun cuando esta se mostraba tan peligrosa y errática además de sumisa completamente ante los actos del adolescente.

Su atención se encontraba posada en el cielo azulado, que pintado con colores rojos indicaba el final del día y el inicio del momento en que sus poderes incrementaban considerablemente. Giró sobre si mismo mientras aun se encontraba volando por el aire; al final su vuelo improvisado no había durado siquiera dos segundos, pero siempre había sido alguien que piensa las cosas de una manera completamente anormal. La contorsión de su cuerpo le ayudo a caer de pie al asfalto, claro que bajo la consecuencia de que las suelas de sus zapatos se vieran gastadas mas de lo necesario por el pequeño detalle de que aun se veía empujado hacia atrás por la fuerza del ataque.

-Lo lamento, pero eres el único que ve esta situación como un juego. Se lo peligroso que eres; y busco detenerte a como de lugar.- Aclaró mientras blandía su invocación de arriba hacia abajo, quitando de la misma las hojas de pino quemadas. Al final, seguía siendo fuego lo que le envolvía, y si bien no le quemaba la piel el portarlo, aun no contaba con el suficiente control como para evitar que algunos objetos se quemasen cuando tuviesen contacto con sus manos incendiadas.

-¿Así que no estamos jugando?- la voz que usaba era una clara burla a sus intenciones, se burlaba de su determinación y claramente le trataba como menos: cosa que se lo hacia saber al poner en sus palabras un tono de puchero- Porque… si es ese el caso… Asumo que has de querer que me tome las cosas en serio…- Ahora contaba con una voz gutural, sombría y amenazadora; y a lo que decía le era acompañado por un lento movimiento de manos. Ya que estas tomaron de manera tranquila el mango del arma, señalando de esa manera que estaba dispuesto a usar su verdadera fuerza.

-Y yo asumo que eres un idiota…- Le contestó, mas en esa ocasión lo hizo con un claro temor que le empezaba a dominar; quizás el ver a tan peligroso ser el adoptar una pose seria de batalla, era algo a lo que sin duda debía de temer. Aunque, le empezó a dar aun mas temor el no verlo delante suya.- _¡¿Qué?! ¡H-Hace solo un segundo estaba frente a mi!_ \- Pensó alarmado al apreciar de primer plano como su adversario de la nada había desaparecido enfrente de sus ojos.

-¿Hacia donde es que miras, Pino?- Se escucho la voz a sus espaldas al mismo tiempo en que un potente escalofrió la recorría de punta a punta: de la nada, su enemigo había pasado a estar en su retaguardia.

Intento actuar lo mas rápido que pudo, colocando su arma en alto a la par que se giraba sobre si mismo. Y aunque fue lo mas veloz que pudo, también le fue imposible recibir de buena manera un golpe horizontal del arma que blandía su adversario. Lo que pretendía ser un corte mortal a la altura de su cintura, termino siendo solo otro choque de fuerzas que fue absorbido muy a penas por parte del arma que en sus manos sostenía. Sin embargo, la diferencia de fuerzas era mas que clara; y por ello le fue imposible el permanecer en su lugar. Salió impulsado hacia atrás de manera brusca, tanta que inclusive su equilibrio fue afectado con notoriedad.

Estuvo a punto de caer sobre su espalda; suceso que le había permitido apreciar un cielo perteneciente a un próximo atardecer, pero, fue frenado en su caída por una mano que le había tomado del cuello de su playera color naranja fuerte; provocando que su atención se colocara en la persona que había evitado su inminente caída. Giro la vista, y abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que se trataba del mismo sujeto que le lanzo a la situación actual. Richy le sonreía con sorna gracia mientras sus ojos rojos sangre comenzaban a tener un brillo preocupante y amenazador, un instante después de haberle atrapado, le levanto de un jalón de ropa y le lanzo hacia el frente. Como si con eso le dijese que se pusiera de nueva cuenta en posición de pelea.

Cosa que no dudo en hacer, se incorporo tan pronto como le fue posible y alzó su intento de espada tomándola con ambas manos de donde se suponía que era el mango. Flexionó sus piernas y arqueo la espalda hacia el frente, se encontraba determinado a pelear con todas sus fuerzas; caso contrario al vampiro que se relamía los labios nuevamente mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él. Si, a pesar de lo que hubiese dicho antes, aquel ente salido de las tinieblas aun estaba actuando bajo la premisa de divertirse; dado que si de verdad quisiera matarle, lo habría hecho hacia bastante tiempo con la espada que sostenía de manera peligrosa y no era el caso, obviamente.

Lo sabia con solo verle a la cara de idiota que ponía, lo supo al escucharle hablar y actuar como si sus palabras y actos le hubiesen ofendido; y en ese instante, lo corroboraba al ver de repente como su espada era apartada de su camino con otro golpe en horizontal. Uno tan fuerte que incluso le hizo perder el equilibrio; por mas que lo intentase, le era mostrado de manera ferviente que la diferencia de fuerzas era bastante notoria.

Sus espadas comenzaron a chocar de nueva cuenta. Él hacia lo que podía al adoptar poses adecuadas para el combate, pero al monstruo que tenia delante le bastaba con cubrirse con un simple movimiento de su espadón; lo único que hacia era alzarlo a cierta altura o balancearlo de manera calmada bajo el deseo de cubrirse de sus ataques. La escena era mas que similar a una pelea de un niño contra un adulto con armas de juguete y las cosas no salían de esa situación; su orgullo era lo único herido y sus fuerzas se perdían lentamente con cada movimiento. Deseaba bastante hacerse el fuerte, pero entendía a la perfección su cuerpo. No había dormido de manera adecuada, además de que tampoco había tenido una alimentación basta para sentirse cómodo consigo mismo.

Por ese mismo hecho, estaba plenamente consiente de que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que cayera rendido ante el agotamiento. Y era mas que claro que, ese mismo déficit ya estaba mas que presente en su cuerpo, lo podía dar por sentado con solo intentar conjurar un hechizo purificador en su cabeza y que esta comenzara a dolerle. Tenia un limite, y poco a poco comenzaba a acercarse al mismo; mas con toda esa contienda que no era nada mas que un chiste para el enemigo que le asediaba con tanto rencor.

 _ **En ese momento, en la Jefatura de Policías;**_

-¿Ahora ya entienden que Dipper fue incriminado por esos sujetos?- Preguntaba Stanley al mismo tiempo en que terminaba de ponerle las esposas a los criminales capturados; mismos sujetos que en ese momento permanecían sentados en el suelo junto a la pared donde antes se encontraba la tabla de corcho con las "pruebas" que indicaban los crímenes del muchacho Pines.

-Si, ya entendimos.- refunfuño el sheriff mientras le miraba con fastidio- Pero aun así, eso no quita que los Pines han destruido este lugar dos veces en lo que va del verano.- Termino por decir mientras le señalaba con el dedo índice.

-Si, si, si… Espera el cheque, oficial.- Le fue imposible no terminar la oración con un claro tono de sarcasmo en la palabra que definía a la figura de autoridad que tenia el pueblo. Mismo hombre que no pudo evitar enojarse con el anciano por su altanería.- Y trate de no olvidar que ese dinero se usara para reconstruir este sitio y no para donas y café.- Termino de burlarse del señor, mismo que estaba perdiendo la paciencia por su forma de dirigirse a él.

-Stanley. Basta ya de eso, hay otras cosas en las que debemos de concentrarnos.- cierto científico veía enfadado el escenario en el cual se encontraba envuelto su sobrino nieto. Quien con mucho esfuerzo, trataba de no caer ni ceder siquiera por un ínfimo momento.

-Cierto. Pero, no podemos hacer nada, ¿o si? Él nos dijo que nos apartáramos, ya que si nos quedábamos cerca de ellos; aquel vampiro no se contendría. Y… por lo que hemos visto… tiene razón…- Gabriel comentaba aquello mientras veía sorprendido la pelea de ambos a metros de distancia de donde se encontraba. Apreciando de ante mano, una peculiaridad en sus movimientos, y estos eran de que aquel sujeto denominado como vampiro, por mas que se movía, no salía de los limites de la sombra que había y se generaba por las casas a su alrededor. Al mismo tiempo, cada vez que el lanzaba a su compañero de clases fuera de esos limites de oscuridad, aprovechaba el ultimo de los instantes para tomarle de su ropa y jalarle dentro de su rango de pelea.

-Pero si las cosas siguen así, llegara un punto donde no habrá a quien salvar.- Concreto cierto anciano de largas barbas que era ayudado para que pudiese permanecer de pie por cierto alcalde.

-C-Creo que, las preocupaciones se nos acumulan.- Ford veía por encima de la pelea; en el techo de una casa, a dos entidades que conocía únicamente por las descripciones que daban sus sobrinos. Cada uno, pelearon en contra de cada uno de los mismos adolescentes que residían en la misma mansión que él. Y mientras una daba señas de estar ligeramente herida y con aires de no querer pelear; el otro simplemente se encontraba sentado en posición de loto mientras dibujaba con su dedo, algunos símbolos en el suelo.

Detalle con el cual fue capaz de ver lo que a sus pies le aguardaba. Cuatro marionetas recostadas en el suelo, rodeándole por los pies, cada una apuntaba a un punto cardinal. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al divisar lo que se estaba llevando a cabo, y se abrieron mas al voltear a un lado y apreciar como los cuatro rehenes que tenían se encontraban inconscientes de repente.

-O-Oye… ¿S-Sucede algo?- Cuestiono con preocupación su hermano al notar que su atención no se encontraba puesta en el par que se encontraban peleando delante del lugar donde permanecían.

-¡Sostenlos! ¡Que no se los lleven!- Grito exasperado al oficial mas próximo a los presos; mas, este al no saber de que se trataba, se quedo inmóvil y quieto ante lo que le pedían. Permitiendo de esa manera que un haz de luz naciera a su lado, justo donde permanecían los criminales a los cuales debían custodiar: infligiendo una potente ceguera a todos los presentes en aquel lugar.

-¡¿Pe-Pero que diablos?!- Pregunto sorprendido el menor de los gemelos Pines al recuperar la capacidad de ver y apreciar con la misma, el hecho de que ahora habían maniquíes esposados en ves de los hombres que capturaron.

-Ahora están ahí… con ellos…- Con cuidado y paciencia, ponía sus manos en el arma que portaba consigo, preparándose para lo que sea que pudiese ocurrir delante de sus viejos ojos.

Mas que nada, por que a escasos metros de distancia, se encontraban incorporándose los cuatro sujetos que se supone habían puesto bajo arresto. Lentamente se ponían de pie mientras la chica con mascara de conejo ayudaba a que se sentara el muchacho de negro y con mascara extravagante.

-Tardaste mucho, chico.- Se quejo Bratsman mientras se sobaba las muñecas y miraba con indiferencia al joven que ahora reposaba en el suelo.

-Se supone que es deber de los adultos el cuidar a los niños.- Replicó con voz seria aquel adolescente que a tan corta edad el mayor de la familia Pines ya lo consideraba una fuerte amenaza.

-Y tienes razón, joven muchacho. Por eso te estamos agradecidos de llevar a cabo tan increíbles proezas. Tanto a ti como a la chica.- Ivan, a pesar de estar tomando entre sus manos un arma que le era pasada por la misma muchacha, no dejaba de colocar en su rostro una mirada triunfante- Por eso, déjenos a nosotros el resto.- Pidió a la par que volteaba la mirada a la calle donde no paraba de acontecer la pelea que llevaban a cabo dos rivales completamente opuestos.

-Ósea, su deber termino por ahora. Vayan a descansar, ambos lo necesitan.- Powers se sumaba a la lista de hombres armados, dado que agarro firmemente una glock que le era otorgada por su compañero rubio.

-Estamos bien por ahora… Lo que importa, es auxiliar con lo que necesite al señor Dazarian.- Sin demorar en acciones, la chica se puso al borde de la residencia sobre la que se encontraban; admirando desde esta, a todas las personas que miraban sorprendidas el combate y los destrozos del mismo.

-Tonta. El señor Dazarian no necesita que nadie le ayude…- Se escucho de nueva cuenta al regordete señor que no paraba de esculcar sus bolsillos en busca de algo en particular.

-Pero ustedes son historia aparte.- Una voz aparte hizo que mas de uno girara la cabeza hacia el final de una calle donde los habitantes del pueblo se encontraban haciendo un camino para que pasasen un par de vehículos. Ambos, camionetas, ambos, cargados de jóvenes que sostenían en sus manos armas creadas por el par de científicos que en ese instante yacían resguardados en la comisaria.

Dipper aprovecho lo mejor que pudo la oportunidad que le era dada. Dio un gran salto atrás aprovechando que su enemigo se encontraba distraído con la repentina aparición de su hermana y de sus amigos. Cayó con las piernas abiertas en la parte del asfalto donde la luz del sol aun alumbraba de manera directa, dejando dividiendo por la sombra, a ambos bandos. Por un lado, permanecía cierto vampiro molesto que tenía encima suyo a todo su sequito, los seis individuos que en su momento pelearon en contra de los habitantes del pueblo.

Del otro lado, se encontraban Dipper Pines y su hermana; quien se ponía a su lado mientras mostraba un rostro determinado y unas cuantas vendas en su cuerpo además de un reluciente garfio que acababa de ponerse enfilado en dirección a la cabeza del líder del equipo contrario. Detrás, permanecían sus múltiples amigos que rápidamente tomaban posición en la amplia calle donde permanecían. Wendy alzaba su hacha por encima de su cabeza mientras que en la mano contraria sostenía una pequeña pistola futurista; a su lado, Pacifica mantenía empuñadas un par de armas eléctricas listas para descargarse en cualquiera de sus rivales; Candy y Grenda se encontraban después de ella, ambas, usando un par de rifles que compartían con las mismas características que el arma de su amiga pelirroja; Marius por otro lado, serbia como guardia para Tambry, Robbie, Soos y Melody, quienes entraron al destrozado lugar que antes se le podía llamar jefatura de policía, solo bajo el precepto de tener una cobertura perfecta para el lugar en el que permanecían y para entregar a sus aliados dentro del lugar, armas adecuadas para que se encontrasen preparados y listos para cualquier circunstancia.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pero si son solo un montón de juguetes que buscan divertirme.- Escupió el muy enojado líder de los enmascarados. Sujeto que aparentaba no estarse tomando de manera agradable la repentina llegada de refuerzos para el castaño con el cual se encontraba divirtiéndose.

-Ya quisieras. ¿Por qué no hacemos esto fácil, Richy? Están tu y tu gente rodeados por nosotros, sus posibilidades para salir de esta son menos que ninguna. Así que entréguense; será mas sencillo.- Mabel no bromeaba con eso, se veía mas que firme y determinada a actuar en caso de que su antiguo interés amoroso quisiese llegar a una pelea; aunque, si le fuese posible, lo evitaría tanto como pudiese. Empezaba a sentirse agotada sin hacer nada, y por alguna razón, sentía los músculos tiesos.

-Pues, es una propuesta tentadora… Pero, se te olvida un pequeño detalle…- Le decía a la par que comenzaba a caminar a donde ellos permanecían, logrando que de esa manera el par de hermanos menores se pusieran en guardia y comenzaran a hacerse a la idea de pelear.

-¿Y cual es ese detalle?- Cuestiono temerosa; aun a pesar de tener a todos sus conocidos confiables portando armas que sin duda mantenían apuntadas en dirección al monstruo delante suya, sabia que estas mismas no eran de tanta ayuda y que ni siquiera podían hacer un daño significativo al peculiar ente.

Aunque, el temor no hizo mas que acrecentar al apreciar que el sujeto delante suya solamente se limito a alzar la mano derecha con el dedo índice levantado; apuntando a un sol que ya iniciaba con su puesta tras el horizonte; la noche ya estaba ahí, y con ella, los poderes verdaderos de Richy. Eso lo sabia de antemano ella, y claro, también su hermano. Quien por alguna extraña razón, sentía como si de repente una presión envolvía su pecho, al mismo tiempo, el palpitar de su corazón era tal que sentía como si le recorriese el cuerpo entero.

-La noche ya esta aquí… Y yo ya puedo usar todo mi poder… Así que, a eso súmale que detrás de mi tengo a mis ayudantes, creo que ya no somos nosotros los que estamos en desventaja.- Canturreo victorioso mientras se relamía los labios al ver mas de cerca de Mabel, quien con miedo reflejado en sus ojos, le veía fijamente. Tratando de no demostrar que su mente permanecía procesando las cosas de distinta manera; muy a pesar de que era abrumadora la presencia del inmortal enfrente de ella. Mas que nada, por que este no realizaba mayor ápice en prestarle atención a alguien mas que no fuera ella. O, eso era antes de cierto suceso.

-Yo creo que siguen estando en desventaja.- Desde el lugar que ocupaban los secuaces del vampiro, surgió una voz adolescente que muchos conocían a la perfección y que les hizo girar su atención a la misma. Apreciando que, por encima de los criminales que permanecían lejos de su posición; yacía levitando cierto albino que con las manos estiradas enfrente de él, conjuraba su hechizo mas famoso para volver a poner presos a sus adversarios.- Ahora estas solo, idiota.- Agrego con aires de triunfo; mas que nada, por que habían aprovechado el espectáculo hecho por todos para poder rodear a sus adversarios, y con ello, lograr un ataque sorpresa que podría darles la victoria que tanto querían.

Richy giro su cabeza en dirección de la gemela Pines, quien ahora mostraba una sonrisa amplia; le había tendido una trampa al usarse a ella misma como sebo y centro de atención. Entrecerró los ojos a la par que dejaba su instinto asesino aflorar poco a poco; podía tolerar ciertas cosas, pero que intentasen burlarse de él no era una de ellas. Así que, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, decidió actuar.

-Supongo que no aprecian la vida del niño ese…- Canturreo delante de la castaña, quien rápidamente asimilo lo que le era dicho; y, antes de que ella pudiese dictar fuego a discreción en contra del líder del grupo criminal del momento, este ya había desaparecido delante suya en menos de un parpadeo.

Y en menos de una decima fracción de segundo, ya estaba levitando enfrente del chico Gleeful, quien lentamente abría los ojos al ser gobernado por la sorpresa que significaba tener a tan peligroso ser delante de él. Y que además de ser un inmortal con conocimientos mágicos, alzaba su espada en un claro deseos de acabar con su existencia. Sentía el frio susurro de la muerte detrás de su oído, tenia miedo, tristeza, asombro y arrepentimiento, además de muchas cosas de las cuales ni siquiera era capaz de ponerle un nombre adecuado a las mismas. Pero, al final, gobernó por encima de todas las cosas, el asombro.

Mas que nada, por que de repente una silueta se coloco delante suya y choco armas en contra del mortífero cazador de humanos que buscaba acabar con su existencia. De la nada y de manera completamente espontanea, Dipper Pines había tomado cartas en el asunto y se lanzo al combate en contra del vampiro.

El blandir de la espada del chico cazador de misterios logro regresar al asfalto al criminal que tenia como rival, quien gobernado por la misma sorpresa que los demás, veía anonadado al joven castaño que caía a metros de distancia de él. Siendo el mismo de antes pero diferente a la vez; diferente, en el sentido de que su arma y sus manos ahora ya no se encontraban incendiadas con el fuego blanco que tanto le hacia daño, si no, que ahora contaba con uno de color azul celeste. Lentamente, su rostro dejaba de reflejar estupefacción y comenzaba a pintarse con alegría.

-J-Je… Jeje jeje…- comenzó a reírse de manera extravagante mientras que los demás presentes solo admiraban a su amigo portar tan amenazadoras llamas- ¡Por fin! ¡Finalmente soy capaz de ver ese fuego! ¡Tu!- le señalo con el mismo dedo con el que señalo el atardecer- ¡Tu tienes su poder! ¡Tu! ¡Tu puedes ser el nuevo demonio de las pesadillas!- Eso ultimo hizo que mas de uno desfigurara su rostro en sorpresa. Cada uno de los presentes tenían el mismo poema gobernando sus caras; no lograban caber dentro de si al escuchar tal declaración, mas, no fue el mismo caso para el joven de ojos grises que ya habían dejado de serlos desde hacia unos momentos. En ese instante, el tenia un par de ojos rojos como la sangre. Unos bastante parecidos a los del enfermo con el que se enfrentaba.

-Yo creo que no…- De la nada, el joven muchacho había dejado de estar a metros de distancia de él y había pasado a estar justo enfrente suyo. De nueva cuenta, las espadas volvían a alzarse y a chocar entre si; pero ahora, con mas fuerza de la que una vez fue usada sin mencionar que con mayor rapidez.

Ambos comenzaron una nueva pelea en la que ni siquiera se molestaban en medir los ataques que se daban, e incluso, ni se molestaban en esquivarlos ni cubrirlos si es que veían que estos no eran mortales para ellos. Cosa que se demostró muy para el desagrado de los demás, en cuanto el chico Pines dio un salto y giro hacia el frente consiguiendo de esa manera, pasar por encima de su oponente, y de paso, cortar con su espada gran parte de su espalda.

El saco y la camisa negras se mojaron al instante con lo que parecía ser una sustancia negra y putrefacta que apestaba con creces a podrida. Sin embargo, el joven no le tomo importancia a ese hecho, en cuanto hubo caído al suelo se giro sobre si mismo a la par que se erguía y ponía una mano a cubrir un costado suyo. Lugar donde fue a dar una patada de talón por parte del criminal. Rápidamente, el chico Pines subió su rodilla derecha al mismo tiempo en que bajaba la mano en la que apresaba su extremidad inferior: consiguiendo de esa manera un impacto capaz de quebrarle la rodilla.

Acto seguido, y sin perder tiempo ni fuerzas, jalo con fuerza a su adversario y lo lanzo de manera indiscriminada hacia una pared cercana. Provocando que Richy quedara estampado en la misma, inmóvil por apreciar que de la nada, estaba comenzando a recibir una paliza. Mas, lo único que pudo hacer, fue poner su espada aun lado de su cabeza y apuntando hacia abajo mientras la sostenía por encima de su persona, procurando de esa manera que el arma invocada por el joven no le cortase el cuello. Iba en serio, ahora lo apreciaba a de primer plano, no buscaba un punto medio, solo buscaba su extinción.

Y lo sabia, se lo recalcaba claramente ese par de ojos llenos de odio que se fijaban de manera no grata sobre de él. Se sentía nervioso, no sabia como reaccionar ante tal situación, y ni mucho menos cuando su oponente dio una clara seña de querer incrementar el ataque realizado. Orillándolo a llevar a cabo una acción que no deseaba mostrar, no tan pronto al menos.

La espada hecha de hojas de pino y cubierta de fuego azul, de repente, hizo un enorme corte horizontal en la pared, ya que buscaba cortarle la cabeza a su adversario, mas, sin embargo, este de la nada se había transformado en una nube de humo verde que se traslado rápidamente a donde aun permanecían cautivos sus compañeros. Un segundo paso y se transformo de nueva cuenta en un ser de apariencia humana; que sin darse el lujo de perder mas tiempo, tomo al albino que mantenía cautivos a sus esbirros y lo lanzo con fuerza a su amigo, que, aun sumido en la oscuridad, le atrapo en medio del vuelo.

-Uff… Me gustaría que nos fuese posible iniciar una fiesta aquí… Pero con este sujeto lo dudo mucho. Nos vemos.- Hablo apresurado, no quería darle tiempo suficiente al muchacho para que le alcanzara y comenzase a golpearle nuevamente, chasqueo los dedos, y detrás de él, surgió una puerta antigua con marco barroco. Lugar por el cual escaparon cada uno de los criminales de manera rauda y veloz; siendo el ultimo en atravesarla, el vampiro que huida de la batalla marcada.

-Oh, no… No te iras…- De repente, se encontraba encima suyo. Justo antes de que fuese capaz de atravesar ese extravagante portal que creo gracias a su magia; el muchacho ya se encontraba a metros de distancia sobre el suelo y con su espada lista para dar un nuevo corte.

-Lo siento. Pero no esta a discusión… Volveré cuando este listo para una guerra, por ahora, solo quería divertirme. Pero, te volviste muy pesado para solo haber estado jugando un rato. Chao.- Comento un segundo antes de cerrar el portal. Y para cuando el chico cayo en el lugar donde se encontraba, todo rastro de su equipo había desaparecido. La noche ya había llegado, los habitantes del pueblo veían temerosos lo que aconteció solo hacia unos segundos atrás, y él; él solo miraba a su espada ser consumida lentamente por el fuego que tanto despreciaba. Respiro profundo, sabia de antemano que había usado cierto poder que no debía de siquiera invocar, pero estaba consiente de que para acabar con un monstruo de tal magnitud, debía de convertirse en uno igual.

Poco a poco, mientras se iba calmando, las llamas se fueron apagando; su invocación desapareció al poco rato, desvaneciéndose lentamente al no ser usada ya por su dueño. Mismo que posaba completamente su atención en el oscuro firmamento cubierto de cientos de cuerpos celestes.

Buscaba en su cabeza la respuesta a muchas cosas, ¿por qué inculparlo? ¿Para que tramitar papeles que buscaban su extradición del lugar? ¿A dónde buscaban llevárselo? ¿Para que lo necesitaban? Pero claro, lo que mas gobernaba en su cabeza, a un a pesar de encontrase bajando de la propiedad en la que estaba para reunirse con el resto de sus conocidos, era, ¿el que era aquello a lo que se refería con que él podía ser el "nuevo demonio de las pesadillas"? ¿Acaso esa declaración tenia que ver con los múltiples sueños que una vez tuvo? ¿O estos simplemente eran premoniciones a lo que iba a ocurrir y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo?

Sacudió la cabeza negando ese hecho, esa teoría, por mucho que alguien se lo señalara, no haría mas que negarlo con insistencia. Eso no podía estarle ocurriendo, no en ese momento, no cuando tenia tantas cosas de las que preocuparse; cosas que provocaban que la ansiedad y la picazón volviesen. Volteo la mirada al frente, encontrándose con la preocupada mirada de su hermana, una mirada que le hizo estremecer de mala manera, le dolía verla así; pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, debían de hablar. Todos. Y no solo de su situación, si no, de intentar buscar un fin a lo que sus enemigos querían hacer en realidad.

* * *

 _ **Vuelvo a lo de antes. El destino me odia... O al menos, este año no es el mio... No lo se, he estado haciendo cosas grandiosas, pero tambien me han pasado cosas que me han incitado a dejar de lado todo lo que hago.**_

 _ **La verdad, tenia una razon de que este cap se subiera hoy... veran. Hace ocho dias exactamente, la semana pasada, a primeros minutos del domingo. Mataron a mi primo a dos cuadras de mi casa. Las cosas se complicaron despues de eso, pero no lo se, se me hace una falta de respeto no decir las cosas como son: muy a pesar de que me sea dificil expresarlo... Toda la semana despues de eso, e incluso ahora, por motivos religiosos, se sigue realizando la semana de luto en mi casa.**_

 _ **Quizas, él y yo no nos llevaramos tan bien. Pero seguia siendo mi primo, seguia siendo el mismo que crecio practicamente conmigo, el mismo al que mi madre le tenia tanto cariño y aprecio a un a pesar de que cometiera estupideces... El mismo por el cual mi familia lloro el dia del funeral. El mismo por el cual yo llore al momento de cargar el ataud.**_

 _ **Las cosas no son faciles a veces, quizas nunca lo son, y solo somos nosotros los que las sentimos faciles por una u otra razon... Quizas, los caminos que elegimos o que trazamos nosotros mismos nos llevan a lugares maravillosos o a proximos finales. Quizas, solo quizas, si hubiesemos hecho algo distinto en algun momento, hubieramos cambiado las cosas de una manera significativa para nuestro propio mundo. No lo se, y quizas no lo sepa si no hasta la hora de mi muerte. Pero, lo que quiero decir, es que sea cual sea lo que busquemos hacer; lo hagamos como queremos, que no nos arrepintamos en ningun momento. Que no nos hechemos hacia atras ni negemos nuestros actos. Que aceptemos lo que somos, por lo que pasamos y las concecuencias de nuestros actos... ya que no debe de haber arrepentimiento ni pesar alguno a la hora de nuestro fin.**_

 _ **Espero comprendan un poco esto, o al menos, se den una idea... O si no, no importa, es mi opinion, y solo buscaba, dejarla en un lado donde alguien la leyera... Gracias por eso. Nos vemos.**_


	86. Omitiendo Detalles

_**De acuerdo, lo admito. Lo mio ya no es normal... Estoy enfermo... De salud... No es grave, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para fatigarme y dejarme en cama un buen rato en vez de permitirme estar en la computadora escribiendo. Aunque, eso solo fue hasta el viernes. El sabado tuve la oportunidad de escribir como dios manda. Pero, admito mi humanidad... sali a con unos amigos a beber... XD Jejeje... Creo que me merecia unas cuantas copas para relajarme, no? X3 Bueno, el caso. Pude haber subido en domingo, pero al ver el calendario, me decidi por subir hoy. 10 de Abril. Hace un año, en esta pagina subi lo que seria el Prologo de esta serie... Y ahora, estamos en el capitulo 14 de la tercera temporada! 86 capitulos con este! Ha sido un largo camino, he de admitir que lo fue... Hubieron altos y bajos en el mismo... Pero me alegra que sigan aqui a pesar de que sea una trama larga y supongo que tediosa... XD Jejeje... Bueno, como agradecimiento... Al final del capitulo tendran lo que me han insistido por mucho tiempo... 7u7 Y el usuario Charmandito sabe de que preludio es esa señal... Asi que, espero que sea de su agrado! :D Gracias por leer esta serie! Gracias por este año! Ha sido maravilloso el escribir esta serie que en un inicio se penso para maximo 20 caps! Espero que para ustedes hubiese sido tan entretenido el leerla como lo fue para mi el escribirla! :D**_

 _ **La serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad intelectual de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta serie se inicio hace un año bajo la finalidad de entretener y enriquecer al fandom de la serie. Y aun ahora se mantiene ese ideal. No se busca ningun tipo de lucro con esta historia; y se busca que se entretenga al lector con la misma. :D**_

 _ **Lector; No hay de que amigo. Me alegro que te guste tanto la misma y gracias por los buenos deseos! Ojala tambien te vaya bien!**_

 _ **Guest; Supongo que... podria preguntarme eso de ahora en adelante. Gracias por los consejos, en serio los tendre en cuenta y en practica. Jeje... En respuesta a tus posdata, si, hacia bastante que no te veia. Espero que te pueda ver mas seguido... :D Jejeje.. Y en cuanto a lo otro, si, quizas sea una buena forma de golpear a la vida... Pero, ya vere despues... X3 Gracias por los buenos animos! Y por leer y comentar! Nos vemos! :3**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 14: Omitiendo detalles**_

-Te dejaste manipular, Dipper.- Stanford Pines caminaba de un lado a otro dentro del estudio de cierto joven castaño. Quien por cierto, yacía sentado en el borde de su escritorio mientras aguardaba paciente e inexpresivo a que su enfermera terminara de atender sus quemadas manos.

Habían pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, mas que nada que; tras lo que pareció ser una declaración de guerra por parte de ciertos lunáticos, varios habitantes del pueblo clamaban saber de que iba todo eso. Puesto que mas de uno ligaba a los extraños sujetos con cierto atentado en contra de la mansión McGucket-Pines, sin mencionar de que la comisaria ahora se encontraba reducida a escombros, y obviamente aquello provocaba que los presentes pidieran coléricos una explicación a tales acontecimientos.

Problema que fue prácticamente resuelto por cierto anciano con experiencia en el engaño de mentes débiles. Ya que no dudo ni un segundo en cargar en contra de los enmascarados todo mal que se hubiese presentado en el tranquilo pueblo; usando todo hueco posible para que la historia concretara, incluso hizo alarde de que su sobrino nieto se encontraba siendo acosado por los mismos debido a que otrora fue el responsable de detener sus actos delictivos.

Finalmente, la explicación le basto a todos, conformistas y tranquilos pasaron a regresar a sus hogares con la finalidad de descansar de tan agotador día: no sin antes, pedir de antemano al alcalde que tomase cartas en el asunto. Hombre que por cierto, al ver que la atención lentamente se colocaba encima de su persona, volteo clamando ayuda al par de gemelos Pines con mayor experiencia en el ámbito criminal. Ancianos que sin dudar asintieron con la cabeza a lo que con una mirada era mas que obvio, de igual manera, era su deber detenerlos.

Pero claro, esa solo era una parte de la situación en la que ahora se encontraba el mas joven de la extraña familia. Otra parte de la misma era el recalque al hecho de que aun no tenia ni siquiera control sobre de si mismo: el fuego que invoco tras la puesta del sol le había quemado ligeramente las manos, además de que su cuerpo sufría del exceso de fuerza que había realizado en el combate. Estaba adolorido, cansado, desnutrido y con una mirada triste encima de su cabeza; puesto que ese detalle era lo ultimo de sus males.

Su hermana, en cuanto vio que se encontraba herido por la contienda comenzó a tener un comportamiento errático, como si temerosa esperase a que algo ocurriese. Sin embargo, era ese el momento en que agradecía de antemano que ella contase con tantas amistades. Todos y cada uno de los que le acompañaban le decían que las cosas saldrían bien al final, que probablemente él se encontraba aun herido por lo que había ocurrido días atrás, que quizás se lo estaba tomando de manera muy pesimista; y no sabia cuantas cosas mas, dejo de interesarle lo que le decían en cuanto su amiga se decidió a atender su cuerpo.

Y era en ese escenario en el cual se encontraba en ese momento; con uno de sus tíos exasperado y molesto dando vueltas por el lugar mientras que el otro le miraba curioso desde una esquina del cuarto: como si intensase adentrarse a su mente de alguna manera. Con su hermana sentada en la mesa de billar junto con sus demás amigos, todos, en silencio y atentos al regaño que le era dado. Y claro, no faltaban las personas mayores cercanas a la familia; el anciano Fiddleford que junto con Soos y Melody, se encontraban recargados en la pared en donde era resguardada la enorme chimenea apagada. Nadie intervenía, ni tenían por que hacerlo, todo lo que le era dicho, aparte de ser brusco y fuerte, también era verdadero.

-No sabemos que conlleve que uses esos poderes. Pero por lo que estamos viendo, no puede ser nada bueno… Y algo me dice que lo sabias desde antes… por lo que, no me explico como es que fuiste capaz de… de… de dejarte manipular por los mismos.- Volvía a hablar el mayor de los presentes; quien ahora, solo se encontraba de pie a metros de distancia de donde él permanecía cabizbajo. Admirando sus manos envueltas en vendajes y a una pelinegra apartándose de en medio con un rostro que reflejaba incomodidad.- Así que, ilumíname… ¿Por qué te dejaste poseer?- Le confronto, y lo único que pudo hacer, fue sentir un ligero sentimiento de rabia nacer de su corazón.

-Estaba por matar a Gideon. ¿Tenias una mejor idea? No te vi usarla…- Si, lo había dicho. Y basto con ver las reacciones en los rostros de todos para saber que el abrir la boca fue una muy mala idea; mas aun, cuando todos abrieron las suyas con asombro, incluyendo a su mentor, quien anonadado; no lograba asimilar por completo lo proliferado: ni el ni nadie mas. Todos permanecieron en silencio, incomodos por el repentino argumento, menos: uno de los presentes en particular.

-¡Oooooohhhhh!- Stanley se puso de pie de su lugar y camino a su hermano mientras alzaba una mano por encima de su cabeza y colocaba la otra enfrente de su cara, solamente para cubrir su boca mientras alargaba esa expresión lo mas que podía.- Tienes que admitir, Sixer, que fue un gran argumento… Te dejo frito…- El menor y mas irresponsable de los gemelos mayores abrazo a su hermano por el hombro con un solo brazo mientras le veía directamente a los ojos.- Pero, tiene razón. Nadie mas supo que hacer en tan poco tiempo. Si, dejo que le manipulara lo que sea que tenga en la cabeza- se separo de su lado solo para ponerse detrás del muchacho y golpear su cabeza como si de un coco se tratase- pero, al dejarse hacerlo; logro proteger al chico y además nos permitió apreciar unas cuantas cosas mas de ese tal Richy. Sin mencionar de que obligo a esos payasos a irse.- había rodeado por completo el mueble donde aun permanecía el adolescente, y en ese instante, se había puesto nuevamente a un lado de su gemelo; mas, ahora lo hacia del lado contrario al que en un principio tomo.

-Sigue siendo peligroso, Stanley.- Bufo molesto al tenerle de cerca, aunque, mas que nada lo hacia por verse sin un argumento convincente.

-Y no digo que no lo sea. Solo digo que en esta ocasión, fue lo mejor. Solo dios sabe que hubiese ocurrido en el pueblo de no ser por que Dipper le puso un alto al loco ese…- Le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, tratando de convencer al científico de que: si bien las cosas pintaban ligeramente mal en ese momento, también pudieron haber pintado peor de no ser por el chico enfrente suyo.

-El tío Stan tiene razón, tío Ford. Conozco a Richy, y es capaz de hacer cualquier locura con tal de divertirse un poco. El que Dipper le hiciera frente de esa manera, cambiando por completo la situación, le obligo a retirarse del pueblo junto con su sequito de idiotas.- Mabel balanceaba las piernas mientras se encontraba alzada a pocos centímetros del suelo; provocando con sus palabras, un aire de alivio a su hermano, quien al instante dejo de considerarlo de esa manera debido a la fría expresión que le dedico después de defenderle del mayor.

-Sin mencionar de que no se dejo llevar por completo, se midió lo suficiente como para evitar que cayese al suelo en cuanto ese lunático me arrojó. Me atrapó en medio del aire y su fuego no le hizo ningún daño a mi ropa ni a mi piel.- El adolescente albino mostraba su suéter azul cielo de ambos lados, demostrando que este no contaba con ninguna marca de quemadura en ningún lado.

-Además de que no le podemos pedir mucho, estuvo esposado por horas en la comisaria mientras que los demás descansábamos o algunos daban vueltas por ahí.- Wendy les dirigía una mirada seria, buscando que con ella convenciese al anciano de que dejara al muchacho en paz. Sin embargo, cuando las cosas comenzaban a tener cierto grado de intensidad, la conversación fue frenada por el mismo chico por el cual había iniciado.

-No. El tío Ford tiene razón. Es peligroso que me sea tan fácil el invocar ese fuego, y creo que es aun mas peligroso que me sea posible el poder nivelar la capacidad de pelea de alguien como Richy.- El chico Pines se ponía lentamente en medio del cuarto, evitando que de esta manera todos a su alrededor opinasen lo contrario.- Sin mencionar que ellos siguen aferrados a llevar a cabo un plan que desconocemos. Y este mismo Richy lo volvió a sacar en la conversación que tuvimos; al parecer, yo seré vital para ese plan, yo y esta conexión que se vuelve cada vez mas débil.- con el dedo índice apuntaba a su propia cabeza, haciendo énfasis en lo que de verdad importaba para él; que cierto ente no reviviese- Por lo que, tiene razón Ford. Fui irresponsable…- Fueron sus ultimas palabras.

Claro que, ante la vista de todos, aquello no tenia mayor trasfondo del que un muchacho preocupado por lo que sea que pudiese ocurrir al tener a un grupo de criminales tras él. Pero, desde su punto de vista, la situación era peor de lo que cualquiera en la habitación se pudiese imaginar: no lo podía evitar, las múltiples pesadillas que había sufrido a lo largo de esos casi tres años le habían dejado marcas bastante profundas. El miedo a ver a sus seres queridos perecer, el miedo a dejarse controlar por la oscuridad que en su ser lograse emerger, el miedo a perderlo todo por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte: tantas cosas eran las que le incitaban a tener mucho mas cuidado casi al punto de parecer paranoico, y a la vez, tantos motivos existían a favor de que viviese todos los días con el mayor esmero que pudiese. Que cometiese locuras, que enfrentara sus temores, que buscara la felicidad dentro de los parámetros permitidos; todo eso impulsado por la posibilidad de que dejase de existir un mañana en el cual creer.

-B-Bueno, tampoco es para tomarlo de esa manera…- La dulce voz de cierta persona no se hizo esperar, sacándole lentamente del pesimismo en el cual permanecía sumergido y ensimismado.

-No hay otra manera de que tomarlo. Necesito controlar "eso"…- Le volteo a ver, sonrojándose al instante de ver fijamente ese par de ojos azules. Recordando de manera inevitable lo que le había dicho la noche pasada. Y claro, lo que le permitió hacer esa mañana. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al recordar ese detalle, su novia le había permitido ya abrir el regalo que le fue dado de su parte.

-Bueno. Si hasta Dipper lo comprende, no veo por que los demás no. Es demasiado peligroso que se use ese estado; por lo que, debemos de evitar a toda costa que Richy y su equipo se le acerquen. Al menos, sin que ninguno de nosotros este con él para evitar que las cosas se salgan de control.- Informaba el científico mientras pasaba de la pequeña escena armada por el par de adolescentes; a veces, comprendía a la perfección el por que a todos se les hacia obvio el adivinar por lo que pasaban las parejas; estas ni siquiera se limitaban a pasar desapercibidas ante los ojos de los demás, quienes incomodos volteaban la mirada a otro lado; mas aun, cierta pelinegra que negaba que se estuviera desarrollando ese escenario para ambos: ¿qué podía decir? Una grieta en el corazón seguía siendo una herida, y estas tomaban su tiempo para sanar.

-De acuerdo… ¿Y que propones, cerebrito? ¿Ponerle una cámara integrada?- esa pregunta no iba en serio, pero por el rostro pensativo que mostro el mayor de la familia, su hermano se vio obligado a comentarle de cerca- ¿Te tengo que recordar como reaccionó la ultima vez que descubrió que le estuviste vigilando?- Le susurro al oído, provocando que a su cabeza le llegaran de repente los recuerdos relacionados a cierta confrontación que tuvieron su sobrino y él de cuando a penas le había dado sus tan útiles lentes.

-Estoy consiente de ello, Stanley. ¿Pero, que mas hacer? Esos locos están mostrando demasiado interés en él, y no falta mucho para que lleguen "ellos".- contesto con el mismo acto de susurrarle al oído, provocando que los demás presentes se voltearan a verles curiosos ante tal secretismo; hecho que supo manejar a la perfección al "aclararse" la garganta de manera sonora- Bueno, al caso. Dipper, si en algún momento dejas la mansión; procura estar con los demás... Con quien sea; eso, y debo de hacerte otros análisis, pero ya después hablaremos de eso. ¿Si? Por ahora, creo que lo mejor seria que todos nos fuéramos a descansar un poco. Últimamente las cosas se están poniendo demasiado tensas y no dudo que mas de uno quiera relajarse un poco…- Con una mano girando dejaba de prestarle atención a todo lo que les abrumaba. Finalizando de manera concreta la conversación que estaban llevando a cabo.

Y aunque hubo cierto castaño que quiso seguir argumentando de algunos hechos y datos que había recopilado durante la pelea; dos manos le obligaron a desistir de esos impulsos. Una perteneciente a la joven con la que compartía todos sus rasgos faciales y físicos; y la otra, de cierta rubia que le miraba suplicante porque permitiera por una vez que se frenaran en ese punto.

Un segundo transcurrió mientras él pensaba en el que hacer al respecto, y cuando este acabo, rendido, salió del cuarto con la cabeza agachada y la mente escondida en algún recoveco dentro de su mente. Los mas jóvenes abandonaron el lugar, dejando solos a los adultos que: serios, miraban al grupo partir del lugar. Algunos con pensamientos confusos, y otros con notoria ansiedad a lo que sea que pudiese ocurrir.

Soos abrazaba a Melody por la cintura mientras en su mente gobernaban los recuerdos del par de chicos alegres que conoció hacia tiempo atrás y que, en ese preciso momento, contaban con la misma moral de un soldado en medio del campo de batalla. Dejando atrás la inocencia que tenían al igual que su ingenuidad, reemplazándolas por convicciones fuertes y valor inquebrantable.

Por otro lado, Stan solo admiraba preocupado como su sobrina sacaba de su suéter aquella medicina que replico su compañero de trabajo: a quien por cierto, se le había olvidado preguntarle que tanto había en esta y por que era necesario que ella se la inyectara cada hora. Tenia muchas dudas plantadas en su cabeza; algunas cosas no le cuadraban, y al igual que su sobrino, quería continuar con aquella platica otro rato mas de ser posible. Mas, al parecer su gemelo también contaba con un grado de preocupación bastante notable; mas que nada, por que les mando a descansar. Cosa rara siendo de parte de aquel científico de seis dedos.

Mismo anciano que por cierto. Solo mantenía la mirada en la espalda del chico que tenia por aprendiz de sus hazañas y conocimientos: debía de pensar con frialdad y de manera segura cuando se trataba de este, o mejor dicho, de lo que este tenia cargando sobre sus jóvenes hombros. A tan corta edad, ya había aprendido un sinfín de cosas que tenían como función el proteger a las personas que amaba, a un a costa de su propia vida. Y ese, era el detalle que mas alarmado le tenia; sabia como era el muchacho y estaba plenamente consciente de que este actuaria en nombre de un bien mayor a un si eso significase dejarse la vida en juego. Debía de tener cuidado con ese comportamiento errático, mas que nada, por lo que podría llegar a ocurrir si es que el peor escenario se desarrollaba.

Negó con la cabeza aquello ultimo, no debía de imaginarse lo malo que podría llegar a ocurrir, si no, que su mente debía de centrarse en lo bueno que se buscaba realizar. Volteo la mirada a sus acompañantes de esa noche, apreciando que su compañero de trabajos se mantenía con la mirada completamente ausente. Como si algo realmente grande le preocupase o como si acabase de darse cuenta de algo; hecho que no podía ser mas extravagante: puesto que dejando aun lado su antigua locura, aquel señor siempre se mantenía alegre y con una expresión tranquila; caso contrario a como se mantenía en ese instante. Se acerco con cuidado y le coloco una mano en su hombro, provocando que voltease a verle curioso de lo que acababa de ocurrir, mas él, al no tener nada que decir, simplemente se limito a sonreírle con tranquilidad en busca de calmar su ansiedad; mientras que, pensaba en lo que iban a hacer a partir de ese momento.

La noche empezó a avanzar a pasos agigantados, poco a poco los invitados abandonaban la mansión bajo el precepto de ir finalmente a sus hogares; dejando solos a los Pines junto al anciano McGucket. Mismo hombre que no dudo en caminar lentamente en dirección a su habitación mientras discutía mentalmente consigo mismo. ¿Acaso era lo correcto dejar todo de esa manera? ¿El muchacho que tenia tanto en su espalda podría ser capaz de aguantar tanto castigo? ¿Su hermana como se sentiría al respecto? ¿Y hablando de ella, estará bien? ¿No tendrá efectos secundarios lo que le estaba dando? Se veía bien, por lo que consideraba que no, pero no era lo suyo dejar las cosas al azar.

-Mañana le pediré que se haga unos análisis cuando el joven Dipper se disponga a hacer los suyos con Ford.- Se dijo calmadamente y con notorio cansancio. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba ya demasiado viejo para enfrentarse a criminales psicópatas que poseían control sobre la magia; quizás, era tiempo para tomar otro papel en todo lo que estaba por acontecer.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el vestíbulo de la mansión;**_

-Vayan con mucho cuidado. No sabemos si esos locos siguen por ahí… así que no duden en usar sus comunicadores. ¿Si?- Pedía la castaña a sus amigos, quienes lentamente abordaban las camionetas propiedad de Robbie y de Soos; queriendo que con eso llegaran lo mas pronto posible a sus hogares y residencias.

-No te preocupes, chica. Estaremos bien.- Wendy le sacudió ligeramente el cabello poco antes de subirse al vehículo perteneciente de su actual jefe.

-Si, tranquila, Mabs. Dudo que esos enfermos sigan por aquí después de lo que acaba a de pasar. O al menos, dudo que estén rondando el lugar esta noche.- Pacifica abordaba la camioneta de su amigo gótico mientras le dedicaba una rápida mirada al par de gemelos a la par que mentalmente discutía sobre el que hacer a partir de esa noche.

-Aun así… No esta de mas que tengan cuidado de camino a casa.- Esta vez fue el menor de los hermanos quien habló. Concentrando su mirada en los azules ojos de su chica, quien respondió de la misma manera.

-Bueno, eso solo va para quienes tienen casa.- De repente, interponiéndose entre ambos, cierto rubio argumento aquello mientras le veía divertido a su amigo castaño.

-Por cierto, Gabriel, ¿en donde es que vas a quedarte a partir de ahora?- Cuestionó con preocupación y bastante intriga con respecto a ese hecho.

-Se quedara conmigo, amigo Dipper.- De la nada, Marius se unió de igual manera a la conversación; esbozando una amplia sonrisa mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro del recién llegado.

-¿Marius?- Ingenuo, arqueaba la ceja mientras le veía curioso.

-Ambos somos nuevos en el pueblo. Así que considere como buena idea que ambos nos quedáramos juntos para evitar problemas.- Respondía a su duda al mismo tiempo en que se giraba sobre si mismo para poder abordar el transporte que le llevaría a dicho lugar.

-A-Ah… De acuerdo…- Fue lo único que dijo antes de ver como sus amigos emprendieran el camino en dirección a sus residencias.

Dando por sentada la noche, permitiendo que cada uno de los chicos comenzaran a dar vueltas mentales. Discutiendo consigo mismos las cosas que mas les preocupaban; algunos solo por tener encima de ellos a unos cuantos locos mientras que otros se recalcaban los problemas personales que tenían y esto, solo lo hacían con la finalidad de solucionarlos.

Pasaron los minutos, casi llegando a pasar una hora completa. Y la joven Corduroy acababa de llegar a su hogar, lugar en donde, solo con pasar por la puerta principal, se encontró de lleno con su padre y sus hermanos; los cuatro, empezando a planear la próxima salida al campo. Paso a su lado con un simple "hola" al que todos respondieron de la misma forma. Dejándole entender que aun no sabían nada al respecto de lo que ocurrió en el pueblo hacia solo unas cuantas horas atrás.

Caminó rápidamente con dirección a su habitación, y una vez en esta, no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que dejarse caer en su cama. Se sentía agobiada, cansada, preocupada, nerviosa, ansiosa, y aun tenia muchas mas emociones que le hacían sentirse en medio de un basto mar envuelto en una fiera tormenta eléctrica. Tenia demasiadas cosas para pensar, para discutir con ella misma, pero mas que nada, para reflexionar con el techo de su habitación.

¿En que momento había pasado a ser una chica que llegaba como refuerzo mientras un muchacho menor que ella hacia todo el trabajo? Debía de tener mayor convicción y fuerza, eso no estaba a discusión, pero de igual forma, debía de procurar proteger a los demás. Era fuerte, pero en algún momento se dejo sobrepasar por unos cuantos, y ahora habían al menos un par de chicos que ya eran mucho mas fuertes que ella. Cosa que estaría bien, si no fuese por que ella había dejado hacer muchas cosas que la volvían fuerte. Ya no lanzaba su hacha como antes, ya no lanzaba puñetazos de manera indiscriminada a todo aquel que pareciese sospechoso de haber cometido algún acto delictivo.

Se había vuelto descuidada, quizás demasiado para su gusto. Y no encontraba otra solución a dicho hecho que no fuese regresar sobre sus pasos para poder llevar a cabo lo mismo que otrora hacia. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar fijamente el techo, como si en este quisiese encontrar una mejor idea para solucionar su complejo existencial. Aunque, el no moverse ni hacer absolutamente nada solo le inducia a que lentamente cayese en un profundo sueño, dejando aun lado por completo todos sus malestares.

 _ **En la residencia Chiu;**_

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que llego a su hogar, mas, apenas en el momento en que entraba a su habitación fue cuando obtuvo finalmente algo de paz y tranquilidad. Sabia desde un inicio que sus padres no dudarían en hablar con ella con respecto a lo que ocurrió hacia poco en la comisaria y del por que ella se había visto envuelta en tal revuelta.

Sin mencionar que entre eso y otras cosas, como el no estar cumpliendo con sus deberes del hogar, la platica se había extendido lo suficiente como para que terminara completamente cansada: si cuando arribo a su hogar aun le quedaba un mínimo rastro de fuerza, este había desaparecido por completo con lo acontecido. Por lo que, no dudo siquiera un momento en empezar a cambiarse para irse a dormir; colocándose su habitual pijama solo para caer rendida en su cómodo mueble.

Aunque, al igual que como incontables veces; tan solo el recostarse provoco que el sueño desapareciese por completo a pesar de aun encontrarse cansada. Varios pensamientos comenzaron a inundar su mente. Saturando su consiente de mala manera mientras comenzaba a agobiarse con lo que le molestaba. Tenían a un grupo de maniacos tras de sus cabezas, no estaba segura si lo que le pidió a su amiga era lo mejor para todos, además, el chico que quería era su principal objetivo, y para el colmo, lo que este tenia con cierta rubia era cada vez mas evidente. Tanto que llegaba al punto de fastidiarle; se enojaba y entristecía al mismo tiempo que les veía estar de una manera distinta al del resto, aun seguía sin superarlo. Pero no le podían culpar, ella a diferencia de cierta pelirroja, tenia sus sentimientos bien establecidos; y el haber perdido ante la Northwest con lo que respecta al chico que le gustaba solo fue el inicio de un martirio bastante desagradable.

Lanzo un pesado suspiro al recordar aquello. El castaño se veía completamente enamorado y con un aire bastante tranquilo: claro que solo cuando no se encontraba asediado por sujetos que quieren su cabeza, pero, fuera de esa descabellada situación; esa noche comprobó de primer plano que este mismo joven era capaz de dejar aun lado toda preocupación y mal con solo ver fijamente el fino rostro de cierta rubia.

Al recordar aquello, le fue imposible reprimir un gruñido de fastidio. Ella quería ser la razón de su estado de aletargo y embobamiento; no quería que fuese alguien mas… Pero, tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto, nada que no fuese el esperar a que dichos sentimientos dejasen de estar presentes en su pecho, y con ello, empezara a dejar atrás lo que sentía por el cazador de misterios.

Apretó con fuerza los ojos a la par que los labios, contendiendo de esa manera una tristeza que no quería dejar salir por el hecho de que debía de tener sentimientos completamente opuestos, no debía de sentir rencor y celos. Debían de gobernar en ella la felicidad y la calma. Pero, por mas que ansiaba verles con esos sentimientos, le era prácticamente imposible el hacerlo. Por mas fuerte que intentase ser, por mas firme que quisiera actuar ante todo; simplemente le era imposible el hacerlo. A un a pesar de estar apretando los puños con fuerza, seguía sin tener control sobre ella misma, y era eso lo que mas le dolía.

 _ **En la residencia Valentino;**_

Estaba ya acostado en su cama con la guitarra entre sus manos, ya había hablado con sus padres sobre lo ocurrido y les dejo la situación en claro. Además, ya había hablado por teléfono con sus amigos: mismos que se retiraron de la mansión por eso del medio día, y estos reportaban una situación normal y tranquila. Sin incidente alguno o algo fuera de lo normal en donde ellos se encontraban.

¿Entonces, si ya había cubierto todo lo que podría preocuparle, por que aun se encontraba ansioso? ¿Qué era esa necesidad de estar alerta en todo momento? ¿Por qué quería tener su rifle en sus manos en vez de su guitarra? Eso en ningún momento le había pasado antes, y ahora, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ponerse a cubierto para poder disparar con tranquilidad. Cosa bastante extraña, incluso para él, quien provenía de una familia bastante peculiar.

Aunque claro, esa clase de pensamientos los consideraba normales cuando se veía envuelto en un fuego de guerra bastante brusco como lo era el de las batallas constantes que se presentaban por la amenazas que tenían encima suyo, asediándolos lo suficiente como para molestarle, aun después de esos detalles tan peculiares; él seguía considerando normal su estado, dentro de los estándares normales claro. Estaba consiente de que podía desarrollar problemas psicológicos por atravesar por todo por lo que se encontraba pasando.

Pero aun así no desistía de seguir actuando en pro de proteger a quienes quería. Seguiría haciendo lo que consideraba correcto a un cuando eso significase enfrentarse contra un montón de lunáticos que querían las cabezas de sus amigos en bandejas de plata. Cosa con la cual debía de tener cuidado; al menos la mayoría de sus conocidos contaban con la suficiente capacidad mental como para actuar de manera prudente, pero le preocupaba un chico en particular.

Dipper Pines, por mucho que fuese alguien fuerte y con los ideales de un verdadero héroe, no podía dejar aun lado el hecho de que en su mente había algo mas que le preocupaba a mas de uno. Una ultima conexión con cierto demonio triangular que le provocaba prender sus manos en fuego azul además de perder la conciencia de lo que hacia cuando se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos de pelea. Y eso era lo que mas preocupado le tenia, ¿qué sucedería si en algún momento su descontrol llega a un nivel en el que no fuese capaz de reconocer a nadie en si? ¿Existiría una forma de traerle de vuelta a la normalidad o tendrían que ponerle un alto con su propia fuerza? ¿Y si fuese de la segunda manera, quien contaría con la fuerza suficiente como para detener al chico que incluso fue capaz de oponerse a un vampiro como lo era Richy? No tenia en claro muchas cosas, ni tampoco podía llegar a las respuestas que quería de manera sencilla, pero, si algo era lo que tenia declarado con fuerza y valor: era de que haría lo necesario para salvar al pueblo. No lo correcto, no lo mejor, haría lo que fuese necesario… aunque eso ameritase que se volviera alguien a quien odiaran los demás.

 _ **En donde Grenda;**_

La joven castaña se encontraba sentada en una banca cercana a cierto hotel donde su novio le mostraba su habitación al nuevo integrante del grupo. Situación que no le gustaba del todo, no por que ya no contasen con cierta intimidad, si no, por que la verdadera razón del por que aquel rubio estaba quedándose con su novio; fue por petición de su mejor amiga.

Había hablado en secreto con Candy, y esta seguía sin mostrar ápices de confianza en el chico, por lo que; mantenerle cerca parecía ser una muy buena idea. Aunque con ello solo demostrasen no tenerle confianza al compañero de clases del joven Pines ni al chico que había ayudado en la captura de uno de los criminales que perseguían. Pero, tampoco podían darse el lujo de confiar plenamente en alguien a quien no conocían; era su deber el proteger el pueblo, aun a pesar de que eso significase tener vigilancia severa en quien no tenían confianza.

Se recargó por completo en la banca ante ese ultimo pensamiento, concretando que, a nada llegarían si solamente se encontraban desconfiando de cualquier cosa aparentemente peligrosa o sospechosa. Lo ultimo que necesitaban era que entre ellos no existiese la confianza, y que dejasen de lado lo que son en verdad. Eran todos amigos, habían afrontado muchas cosas como para no creer en lo que los otros decían; y si el chico Pines decía que el atractivo rubio amante del Parkour era de confianza, debían de creerle.

Aunque, claro, también debían de asegurarse de mantener a salvo al mismo chico; la ultima conexión con el demonio de las pesadillas se encontraba en su cabeza. Y si alguien se apoderase de alguna manera del joven o descubriera la forma de agrandar la grieta, se encontrarían en un muy potente peligro, en el cual, no estaba segura de que se encontrase el hermano de su amiga. Dato que le hizo pensar en lo incierto que era el futuro para todos, no podía contemplar lo que podía pasar a partir de ese punto. Ya se habían presentado un gran numero de enemigos en su contra; y no estaban seguros de que fuesen los únicos. Además, entre sus enemigos se encontraba cierto vampiro con la capacidad de ponerle un freno a todos, y que al parecer, solo podía ser vencido por cierto chico en un estado semi endemoniado.

Unas pisadas se hicieron presentes en el lugar, indicando que alguien se estaba aproximando a ella, y obligándole a voltear en dirección a donde se generaba el ruido. Encontrándose de esa manera, con cierto pelirrojo que caminaba lentamente a donde se encontraba; mirándole con una sonrisa risueña y tranquila a la par que calmada.

-¿Se quedo en la habitación del hotel?- Pregunto mientras se ponía de pie y se le acerco con lentitud.

-Si. Estaba demasiado cansado. Ni siquiera se molesto en desempacar su ropa, simplemente se recostó en la cama y se quedo dormido.- Le contestó poco antes de estirar los brazos y envolverla por la cintura para poder atraerla hacia su cuerpo.

-Bueno, en ese caso, creo que te será sencillo vigilarlo.- Termino de decir un instante antes de apartarse de manera veloz. Dejando al muchacho con una mueca de desagrado.

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con que le hagamos eso. Dipper dijo que podíamos confiar en él, no veo por que no hacerlo.- Cruzo las extremidades superiores a modo de negativa solo para que después moviera la cabeza en otra dirección, terminando en un contundente desagrado.

-Por que sigue siendo sospechoso. Además, no es como que hagamos algo malo realmente, de hecho, puedes considerarlo como si fuésemos sus escoltas que lo protegen de los peligros que pudieran presentarse.- Transformaba las cosas a su conveniencia, sabia que lo hacia, pero la duda le gobernaba; y no podía simplemente dejar aun lado el hecho de que era sospechoso la repentina aparición del muchacho en el pueblo. Ni ella, ni tampoco él; quien le miraba desde su lugar con una expresión de resignación en su rostro mientras debatía mentalmente en el que hacer.

-Supongo que puede ser una forma de verlo…- termino por decir segundos antes de lanzar un pesado suspiro que fue acompañado con el repentino caer de sus brazos- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- Le pregunto con amabilidad, una que concreto en recibir como respuesta un leve asentimiento de cabeza que fue acompañado por una sonrisa sincera.

 _ **En el cuarto del hotel;**_

-Así que ellos dos son pareja… ¿Eh?- Se decía así mismo el chico rubio mientras miraba por la ventana al par compartir un tierno beso de enamorados solo para que acto seguido, partieran en dirección desconocida para él.

Había fingido quedarse dormido solo por un propósito: le gustaba practicar guitarra a solas o con alguien de confianza acompañándole. Y a pesar de que su amigo de la escuela le dijera que no tenia por que desconfiar de los jóvenes del pueblo en el que se encontraban, seguía sin sentirse cómodo. Menos aun en el escenario en el que de pronto se vio envuelto. No tenia nada en contra de que alguien amablemente le ofreciese compartir habitación bajo una casi inexistente serie de condiciones, sin mencionar que no le costaría nada el quedarse ahí, pero seguía sin poder controlar sus hábitos; y eso provocaba que quisiese tener uno que otro rato a solas consigo mismo.

Camino lentamente a su equipaje, del cual, de la maleta grande; extrajo cuidadosamente una guitarra acústica. Se sentó en el borde de su cama, y comenzó a tocar con suavidad mientras pensaba en las personas que hasta ese momento había logrado conocer. En un inicio, se encontraban los amigos y amigas del chico castaño que tenia por compañero de entrenamientos, después paso a recordar a los tíos del mismo: los acordes que tocaba eran tranquilos y pausados, pero lentamente se fueron tornando rápidos y graves dado a que comenzaba a recordar a ciertas personas.

El "vampiro" que le había golpeado con brutalidad, aquel sujeto regordete con el que se enfrento en un tiroteo, los demás criminales que nefastamente se presentaban con intenciones insanas. Y obviamente, el par de chicos que aparentaban tener su edad y que le habían drogado en una fiesta; solo para que después intentasen acabar con él al entregarlo a la policía. Gruño ante ese nefasto recuerdo, mas, pronto lo tuvo se tranquilizo de inmediato al conectarlo con otra cosa que recordaba con notoria claridad, la imagen de cierta persona que se encargo de la criminal que le ataco comenzó a gobernar su pensamiento.

Mabel Pines. En el poco tiempo que tuvo de convivir con ella en la escuela nunca le fue provista la oportunidad de conocerla o de siquiera poder ver que clase de persona era. De hecho, con la misma chica no había cruzado mas que unas cuantas palabras que no salían de un simple saludo o de un cuestionamiento que involucraba al hermano de la misma muchacha; pero, apenas en el día y medio que había tenido en ese lugar, le fue posible ver algo de la castaña que no había visto en nadie mas. Veía fuerza en su mirada, tanta que era posible compararla con la de sus puños; los cuales lanzaba con ferocidad y convicción. Su rostro fino y terso era completamente distinto al de su gemelo, que inmutable y áspero, parecía no tener nada en común con aquel lleno de energía y vitalidad. Que inclusive le hacia suspirar aun cuando yacía en un lugar tan apartado mientras tocaba ahora las notas mas alegres posibles; y fue entonces cuando se detuvo de golpe, debía de parar en ese instante, estaba encaminándose a un lugar del que no estaba seguro de ir. Y debía de parar justo ahí, no debía de ir tan lejos, no sin haber visto antes todo lo que tenia por ofrecerle el mundo entero.

 _ **En la residencia Gleeful;**_

-Stanford me quita mi castigo de encima… y mis padres me dan otro… Perfecto.- Rebuznaba cierto peliblanco mientras permanecía levitando un metro por encima del suelo de su habitación. Su magia curiosamente se había vuelto lo suficientemente poderosa como para permitirle actuar de esa manera; y aunque seguía pensando en controlarla mas de lo que ya lo hacia, no podía evitar divertirse de vez en cuando.

Tenia ese derecho, mas ahora que casi experimentaba una muerte segura de no ser por cierto castaño que antes decía odiar. Y era ese el verdadero motivo por que ahora se encontraba tan ensimismado. Desde que había arribado a su hogar no dejaba de recordar una y otra vez aquella peculiar escena donde todo había ocurrido de la manera mas rápida posible, el como aquel ente de la noche se lanzo en son de acabar con su existencia y en como su amigo de la nada ya se encontraba delante de él mientras alzaba su arma envuelta en peculiares flamas azules.

Una peculiaridad perteneciente a un ser bastante peligroso y que había logrado gobernar el pueblo gracias a un trato con él. Pero en ese momento, las cosas eran completamente distintas a como eran antes, este mismo ente ya no existía en su plano; pero lo único que evitaba aquello, era cierto sello en el mismo chico que ahora portaba el fuego mágico que tanto temor le provocaba.

Debía de tener cuidado, debía de ser mas precavido a partir de ese momento… Y, en vista de que ciertas personas no lo recuerdan, debía de conservar cierta piedra que tenia en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón y mantenía oculta de los demás. Quizás por eso se ganaría una buena reprimenda en un futuro cercano, pero estaba plenamente consiente de que valía la pena el riesgo a que eso sucediese. Mas que nada, por que no confiaba en que las cosas se resolviesen de manera concreta y pacifica; si no, que contaba con el hecho de que todos harían lo que quisiesen. Ya fuese por los criminales, como por sus compañeros: quienes actuando en nombre de la paz, sabia que no dudarían en poner su propia vida en un alto riesgo.

Levito lentamente hasta su cama mientras se quitaba la ropa en el camino a la misma, había sido un día demasiado largo, y merecía con suma notoriedad un merecido descanso. Ya después seguiría discutiendo consigo mismo lo que le acomplejaba, por ahora, simplemente se dejaría caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

 _ **En la residencia Northwest;**_

Con una amplia sonrisa, cierta rubia se adentraba en su habitación mientras danzaba campante. No creía lo que acababa de pasar, pero no planeaba plantarle duda a sus padres: quienes por cierto, en cuanto la vieron pasar por la puerta, no dudaron en correr en su dirección mientras mostraban un deje de preocupación bastante claro. Y que, poco a poco, conforme avanzaba la conversación, este se transformaba con uno de entendimiento; por lo que ocurrió, por lo que le hicieron al muchacho que le gustaba, por todo en si. Detalle que les hacia ponerse de su lado al decir que ella había hecho lo correcto por proteger el pueblo, aunque recalcaron su preocupación por los criminales que le asediaban, mas, las cosas no salieron de ahí.

Estaban conscientes de lo que ocurría, tenían bastante presente el hecho de que existían criminales que iban en contra de la familia Pines y todos los que tuviesen algo que ver con los mismos. Pero, también entendían que el que esos mismos criminales tuviesen éxito en lo que sea que quisiesen hacer; seria de igual manera el fin del pueblo. Y el pasado no era algo que quedara en sus recuerdos en vano, tenían bastante en claro que cualquier lunático que llegase amenazando el lugar, era un claro enemigo suyo.

Y era eso el por que de su buen humor, sus padres, le apoyaban en que hiciese lo correcto. Quizás ellos ya no podían cambiar su forma de ser, ni tampoco podrían hacer algo al respecto y que pudiese frenar a los criminales, pero tampoco interferirían en lo que ella quería hacer. Entendían ahora mejor que nunca que deseaba hacer el bien: que buscaba redimir el apellido de su familia. Por ello mismo, no le podrían trabas en lo que buscaba, no le darían un largo sermón de lo peligroso que seria, ni tampoco buscarían que ella desistiera de hacerlo al ofrecerle cosas a cambio. De hecho, lo único que le pudieron fue una cosa; la cosa mas importante por la que estaba feliz, unas simples palabras que la hacían sentir en las nubes. "Dile a él que te cuide, y que no le perdonaremos que le pase algo a nuestra querida hija mientras esta a su lado. No importando que fuese el chico mas rico del pueblo; es su deber el cuidar de ti". Fue lo que dijo su padre y lo que su madre aprobó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

¿No era mucha presión sobre sus hombros? Eso también se lo preguntaron, pero, ella lo negó rotundamente. El peso se estaba comenzando a repartir entre todos como una sola unidad, eran un equipo, y aunque aun existiesen dudas sobre algunas cosas, confiaba en que con el paso del tiempo estas se arreglarían. Confiaba en ese par de hermanos para que eso sucediera, y estos jamás le habían decepcionado, no veía por que las cosas podrían ir mal a partir de ese punto. Solo los podía ver crecer y avanzar sin mirar atrás a todos los que caminaban a su lado en esa senda que escogieron sin titubear; buscaban salvar al pueblo, y no se echarían atrás con esa meta en particular.

Y estando ya en su cama con una amplia sonrisa y mirada ensoñadora, solo pudo sonreír aun mas de lo que ya estaba mientras abrazaba las cobijas con ensoñación y alegría. Suspiro de manera enamorada a la par en que deseaba esmeradamente en que cierto castaño supiera interpretar el significado de lo que seguramente ya tendría en sus manos.

 _ **Con Mabel Pines;**_

Su cuarto se encontraba en completo silencio, aun a pesar de que su tan adorado cerdito se encontrase a los pies de su cama tomando una siesta que aparentaba durar mas de lo que dudaría su propio sueño. Uno que por cierto, se hacia cada vez mas corto conforme pasaban los minutos en que su atención se posaba completamente en la vista al pueblo que tenia gracias a su balcón.

En una de sus manos sostenía pensativa la jeringa que debía de inyectarse antes de dormir. Según el anciano de largas barbas, debía de inyectársela cada hora durante el día; dado que se encontraba en constante movimiento y por ende, tendía a hacer que su cuerpo asimilara con rapidez las propiedades del antídoto. Pero, si era el caso contrario a cuando estaba por ir a dormir; cosa que le hacia preguntarse como era eso posible. Pero, en si, no le importaba realmente esa razón; de hecho, solo buscaba algo con que perder el tiempo.

No le apetecía dormir, tenia desidia de hacer algo mas que no fuera "nada". Exacto, solo quería hacer nada, quedarse quieta en su lugar mientras discutía consigo misma sobre lo que había ocurrido, lo que le había pasado a su hermano, lo que habían logrado hacer en contra de sus enemigos; y obviamente, también pensaba en lo que le estaba ocurriendo a ella.

Sabia que era mas resistente de lo que se había mostrado esa tarde, pero no lograba entender completamente el por que le fue imposible dar su máximo potencial. Se sentía cansada cuando el peligro comenzó a aflorar, y poco a poco, ese cansancio le gobernó tanto como para dejarse fuera de combate de manera definitiva. Y eso era lo que no lograba entender de manera completa.

Sabia que había resultado herida en la pelea contra la Coneja, pero no consideraba sus lesiones algo realmente grave ni que le pudiesen generar una dificultad a la hora de combatir y pelear por su vida. Menos aun, con que por el simple hecho de tener enfrente de ella a su ex pareja y que este resultase una amenaza para su existencia; ella se empezase a sentir fatigada y con pocas ganas de empezar una fiera contienda.

-Quizás es por que no he dormido…-

Se dijo un segundo antes de resignarse a seguirse comiendo la cabeza; acto seguido, enfilo la aguja de la jeringa con dirección a la zona donde debía de aplicarla no sin antes desinfectarse ella misma dicha parte de piel. Procedió a darse el medicamento, y sin mas, empezó a caminar con dirección a su apetecible cama que por mucho que lo intentase, esa noche no lo parecía para ella.

 _ **En el cuarto de Dipper;**_

Arquímedes, la pequeña ave que era mascota del castaño dueño del cuarto al cual entraba volando por la ventana, no hizo mas que pararse en la cabecera de la cama que había en medio del lugar. Ladeo la cabeza hacia la izquierda mientras mantenía sus enormes ojos fijados en su dueño, quien tranquilo y calmado, yacía de pie enfrente de su escritorio.

Ya se encontraba con sus pantalones de pijama puestos y dejaba su torso expuesto haciendo contraste con los vendajes blancos que envolvían por completo sus manos a partir del antebrazo hasta la punta de sus dedos. Los cuales, sostenían con delicadeza ciertas cosas que había sacado del interior de su escritorio; una pequeña caja blanca que, abierta, mostraba lo que serian sus regalos de bienvenida al pueblo.

Por que, fueron al final, dos regalos mas en ves de solo uno. Y estos se dividían de manera casual gracias a una pequeña carta que ahí se mantenía cuidando por que no se perdiese ningún detalle; y a la vez, generando una sonrisa de gracia en el rostro del chico que observaba detenidamente lo obsequiado.

En primer lugar, algo que ya conocía y le daba una extraña sensación en su pecho el recibirla. Cierta campana dorada con mango rojo se mostraba envuelta en terciopelo blanco; presentándose delicadamente para quien seria su nuevo dueño, y permitiendo a su vez, que posicionado aun lado de la misma, se viese de manera extravagante un anillo de plata que tenia una cadena de lo que parecía ser acero inoxidable atravesándole para que funcionara de collar.

Leyó rápidamente lo que decía la carta, y le fue imposible contenerse un bufido de gracia al repasar las palabras que su novia le había escrito hacia semanas atrás, mas que nada, por que le parecía cómica toda la situación. Tanta intriga que tuvo en un inicio por lo que era aquello que guardaba con tanto recelo y de manera tan obsesionada, solo para que en menos de un instante, con una simple carta; le fuera mostrado que no era nada mas que un acto bastante común en aquella rubia.

-Je… Al final… nunca cambiaras, oxigenada…- Se burlo un segundo antes de ponerse el collar. Si, debía de usarlo como tal, aun no estaba listo para usarlo como lo que era en verdad. Como un anillo.

La campana la volvió a esconder dentro de su escritorio; mas específicamente, en aquella caja que contenía tantos recuerdos de sus anteriores veranos. Y sin esperar por cualquier cosa, camino lentamente en dirección a su balcón solo para que le fuese posible el admirar la majestuosidad del bosque que se desplegaba colina abajo. Consiguiendo que de esa manera, lentamente su mente se fuese envolviendo por la seriedad que le caracterizaba. Aun existían muchas cosas que podían quitarle el sueño; pero estas ya no lo hacían, si no, que le planteaban el ver desde un punto distinto lo que ocurría.

-"¡Tu puedes ser el nuevo demonio de las pesadillas!"- Las palabras que le dedico Richy hacia unas horas volvían a resonar con fuerza en su cabeza; obligándole a cerrar los ojos con recelo en son de querer olvidarlas inmediatamente.

Mas, le fue imposible hacerlo. Lo veía con claridad ahora que solo apreciaba oscuridad: la inminente profecía que auguraban múltiples de sus pesadillas debían de estar relacionadas con lo que expresó aquel vampiro tan altanero. Además de que las mismas se ligaban de manera preocupante con la ultima conexión con aquel dolor de cabeza amarillo que tanto le molestaba; al final, eso combinado con sus repentinos estados en los que sucumbe a la oscuridad solo provocaban que fuese mucho mas aterrador el pensar el lo que podría pasar si se dejase llevar por lo que sus enemigos le tendían planeado.

Y por su fuera poco, aun quedaban cosas de las cuales no tenia explicación alguna; ¿cómo habían logrado su tío y el anciano McGucket pasar a través de un portal para llegar a la jefatura de policía? ¿Además, que fue lo que le hicieron exactamente al Alcalde y a los oficiales de policía? ¿Saben algo que él ignora? ¿En que momento había pasado de ser el que mas sabia a ser a quien se le ocultaba todo lo que pasaba? Pero, aun mas importante para él, ¿por qué Pacifica tenia un vendaje en su antebrazo derecho? Sin lugar a dudas, eran demasiadas cosas por las cuales estar despierto esa noche en particular. Y claro, esa cálida brisa de verano que le pegaba desde su balcón le incentivo a abrir los ojos para que le fuese posible el volver a contemplar tan esplendoroso escenario que se presentaba delante de él; las luciérnagas volaban tranquilas entre la naturaleza del lugar, los insectos nocturnos anunciaban su presencia en el bosque, y de repente, su cerebro se enfrió.

-¿Por qué siento que, tanto Mabel como mis tíos, e incluso Pacifica… están omitiendo detalles de lo que ocurrió?-


	87. Peligrosa Carta de Amenaza

_**De acuerdo. Ahora si empieza lo que me gusta... 7u7 Espero que lo que hice sea de su agrado. Si es asi, agradeceria que me lo hicieran saber por medio de un Review; de igual manera, si me equivoque con algo en particular, o si cometi algun error con respecto a la continuidad; agradeceria que me lo hicieran saber por el mismo medio. :D**_

 _ **La serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabaajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un fan y para fans de la serie con el unico proposito de entretener y enriquecer el fandom de la misma sin ningun animo de lucro.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 15: Peligrosa Carta de Amenaza**_

Se levanto de cama con una cara completamente asqueada, era ya medio día, la potente luz que se filtraba por su balcón se lo hacia saber a la par que le lastimaba los ojos con insistencia. Sus mentores no le habían levantado para entrenar, o si lo hicieron, entre sueños les pidió tiempo para seguir durmiendo. Estaba en serio cansado por lo que paso en la tarde y noche pasadas. Pero ahora estaba de igual manera, cansado de dormir.

Se levantó de cama como le fue posible, permitiendo que gracias a un tambaleo que dio; que el objeto que colgaba de su cuello rebotara en su pecho de manera graciosa para él. Mas, no le dio gran importancia a ello, simplemente empezó a andar de manera lenta y calmada a su cuarto de baño bajo la finalidad de asearse.

Una ducha corta, una cepillada de dientes minuciosa y el vestir mas rápido que le fue posible hacer; sin contar con el cambio de vendas con el cual demoró ligeramente, le bastó para salir de su cuarto con un ligero dolor de cabeza que le hostigaba a modo de recordarle que no había comido demasiado en un lapso de tiempo considerable.

Se encontraba vestido con una camisa cerrada de algodón y de mangas largas que se encontraban levantadas hasta los codos; unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y sus confiables botas de estilo militar. Un atuendo bastante sencillo y basado en un juego bastante bueno, claro, desde su perspectiva; y ahora que tenia el anillo colgado de su cuello, se sentía mucho mas entrado en el personaje, lo único que sobraban eran los vendajes en sus manos. Pero sabia que dentro de poco se los podría quitar, así que no era algo que realmente le preocupara.

Lo que en verdad tenia dentro de su cabeza agobiándole; eran otros temas. No quería verse paranoico, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que no estaban todos informados de ciertos eventos, y eso lo incluía a él. Por lo que, lo mas sensato a hacer, era reunirlos a todos bajo la finalidad de empezar a discutir lo que tenían que hacer, además, les pediría que contaran lo que sucedió mientras él se encontraba cautivo.

Se adentró al comedor del lugar, apreciando de esa manera que en este no había ni un alma esperando por él. Así que, bajo esa premisa, únicamente se dirigió a por una manzana que esperaba en el centro de la larga mesa. Y una vez poseyéndola, empezó de nueva cuenta su búsqueda.

Anduvo por la sala, encontrando a su pequeño búho y al cerdo de su hermana descansando en el sillón mientras concentraban su atención en el televisor que permanecía encendido delante suya. Extrañado, cerro la puerta con lentitud ante tal escena; para de esa manera continuar con su recorrido no sin antes hacer una mueca de confusión total por lo visto. Mas, sus pasos comenzaron a resonar por el lugar en breves, a la par, el ruido de sus mordiscos también se presentaban.

Debía de averiguar donde se encontraban todos los residentes de la mansión. Quería respuestas, y las anhelaba lo mas pronto posible dado que con estas seria capaz de idear algo como contramedida de sus asediadores. Pero no podía hacerlo solo, necesitaba de la ayuda de los demás a pesar de que estos se opusiesen a que cometiera alguna imprudencia. Él no cometía imprudencia alguna. Solo se arriesgaba un poco mas que el resto; o al menos, eso era lo que se repetía de manera constante bajo la finalidad de aliviar su malestar mental.

Aunque no ayudaba en nada el hacerlo, eso, y ni tampoco lo hacia el no dar con nadie que conociese, ni siquiera los sirvientes del lugar. Personas con las que ya debió de haberse topado desde hacia rato, mas considerando que había pasado primeramente al comedor. Sin embargo, un pensamiento paso fugazmente por su cabeza, obligándole a girar sobre si mismo para terminar caminando en dirección al patio trasero: lugar al que, conforme se acercaba, sus pasos se volvían mas rápidos. Su respiración se normalizaba y la mente se le esclarecía.

Datos que acrecentaron al encontrarse en el mismo a todos sus conocidos; todos, comiendo hamburguesas y disfrutando de la tarde que apenas empezaba. Muchos le recibieron con una sonrisa amplia o con alguna palabra que no logro escuchar debido a la impresión de dar con aquella escena. Sus dos tíos cocinando lo que todos comían, sus amigos jugando en distintas partes del patio o la piscina y los demás adultos platicando de cualquier cosa que les pareciese importante.

-A-Ah… Cierto… hace apenas una semana, me borraron la memoria…- cabizbajo, murmuro aquello de manera inentendible para los que le rodeaban; pensaba en las múltiples cosas que habían ocurrido en tan poco tiempo, y no pudo hacer mas que recriminarse a si mismo por ello mientras se tallaba los ojos con vergüenza- Quizás… y si deba de tomarlo con calma… Me olvide por completo del Domingo Familiar.- Terminó por decir poco antes de que voltease la mirada hacia el frente, encontrando de esa forma un par de ojos azules que se centraron en él de manera vivaz, quizás, por encontrarse usando algo que le regalo.

Pacifica se mantenía sentada en una banca mientras charlaba con Wendy y Tambry, pero dejo aun lado el tema de conversación de manera abrupta con tal de fijar su mirar en el recién llegado. Mismo que fue cubierto de su vista por cierta muchacha con la que compartía mas de una característica.

-Así que por fin te despertaste, cielos, dormiste demasiado, Dippidy-Dog.- La castaña no lo había hecho con mala intención, de hecho, ni siquiera deparo en que ellos dos se encontraban viéndose de manera fija. La razón por la que se interpuso entre ambos, fue únicamente para brindarle a su hermano un poco de comida recién hecha.

Le sonreía de manera amplia, mostrando sus plateados dientes de la manera mas alegre posible a la par que lucia ostentosamente el traje de baño que se encontraba usando; siendo este uno de dos piezas color blanco con detalles rosados; su cabello suelto y sin nada que le pudiese atar caía hasta sus caderas; mostrando realmente que tan largo era: y consiguiendo de paso, hipnotizar a cierto rubio que miraba desde uno de los extremos de la piscina. Claro que disimulando perfectamente sus acciones mientras permanecía aun lado de los demás muchachos que rondaban su edad.

Se encontraba usando un short color blanco, mientras que Marius mostraba uno de color naranja con detalles azules; Gideon usaba uno negro con una franja azul cielo pasar desde su cadera hasta sus rodillas; Robbie usaba uno completamente negro mientras que Nate se encontraba usando uno color beige; Thompson uno verde oscuro y Lee uno amarillo con rojo. Todos los muchachos se encontraban reunidos mientras hacían tonterías variadas con tal de hacerse reír; pero, solo dos de los presentes miraban en una dirección diferente a la que deberían.

El adivino y el nuevo. Los dos miraban de reojo a la castaña que conversaba animadamente con quien bien podría ser su alter ego de un universo distinto; pero desistían de hacerlo cada vez que se veían sobre expuestos y el hecho de ser descubiertos les obligaba a voltear la mirada de manera inmediata a lo que sea que se encontrasen haciendo los demás jóvenes.

¿Y quien podría descubrirlos? La respuesta volvía al mismo punto de partida, la rubia que; cansad de mirar la espalda de su amiga, volteo la mirada a otro lado encontrándose así con el rastro de un fugaz movimiento de cabeza de parte de esos dos que fingían una risotada casi perfecta. Pero ella, escéptica de ese hecho, no les despego el ojo de encima si no hasta que sus amigas le hablaron de repente.

-¿Paz?- Preguntó su nombre la pelirroja leñadora, quien con el bocado aun en la boca, se acercaba a su rostro con tal de poder tener el mismo punto de vista que su amiga: misma chica que no pudo evitar hacerse hacia atrás al tenerle tan cerca.- ¿Sucede algo, chica?- Pregunto extrañada por su repentino susto.

-Si, te estamos hablando desde hace rato. ¿Esta todo bien?- Tambry, quien tenia el rostro de su amiga pegado a su pecho, no cambio en ningún momento su expresión neutra; ni siquiera cuando esta se despego de repente y de forma brusca.

-A-Ah…- No sabia que decir, pero tampoco tuvo la necesidad de contestar algo, de la nada, dos mas de sus amigas se les unieron desde atrás. Candy y Grenda; la asiática vistiendo un traje de baño de una pieza color verde y la fortachona con uno de dos piezas color rosa fuerte.

Wendy se encontraba usando uno de una sola pieza color rojo mientras que su amiga gótica usaba uno bastante conservador de rayas negras y blancas. Cosa que su sentido de la moda pasaba a segundo plano con solo ver lo que las recién incluidas mostraban en la pantalla del teléfono de la mas alta. Un afiche que se había subido a las redes sociales y que anunciaba el claro evento de una obra de teatro en el centro del pueblo.

-¿Ya vieron chicas? ¡Una obra de teatro!- Comento enérgica la joven Grenda, mientras que, apreciaba como las tres muchachas escudriñaban con la mirada lo que se encontraba escrito en la publicación.

-¿Una obra de teatro? ¿A quien se le hubiese ocurrido?- Bufo sarcástica la rubia mientras regresaba la mirada a su comida; aunque intentase negarlo, los señores Pines cocinaban bastante bien, años de experiencia en la soltería quizás si daban frutos de alguna manera. El cocinar lo hacían si o si, al menos con su familia, veía que sus padres llegaban a turnarse el hecho de hacer desayuno, comida y cena: pero el par de ancianos debían de haber hecho las tres en sus años mozos y solamente para ellos. O al menos, así lo consideraba.

-Oh, vamos, suena interesante, Northwest.- Le comento burlesca la leñadora mientras le daba un ligero golpe de codo en las costillas, incitando a que se animase a lo que el par insinuaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué cosa puede ser divertido?- De la nada, se incluían el la conversación cierto par de adolescentes, quienes, aparentando tener un espejo en medio, posaban de la misma manera y les dedicaban una mirada totalmente igual; sin duda, esos dos podían llegar a mostrarse como verdaderos gemelos.

-Las locuras de esas dos.- Se apresuro a decir antes de que alguien mas lo hiciera. Mas, pareciendo que nadie le había escuchado salvo su novio; quien no le despegaba la mirada enternecida de encima, provoco que el tema de conversación continuara por el mismo rumbo.

-Pasado mañana harán una obra de teatro en el centro del pueblo.- Fue lo único que le fue posible decir a la joven Chiu, ya de inmediato, recibió una respuesta. Siendo esta, la de la media vuelta que dio el joven Pines mientras caminaba en dirección al asador.

-Nop. No. No. No. No gracias. No esta vez. No para mi. Ya tuve suficiente los años pasados con obras de teatro. Así que, gracias, pero no.- Se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo, dejando detrás de si, a un grupo de muchachas confundidas por su repentina actitud tan repelente; claro, al menos la mayoría de ellas, una de las chicas de aquel grupo solo le miraba irse en silencio. Recordando que quizá y si tenia razón cuando decía que ya había tenido demasiado de estas mismas gracias a los años pasados.

-¿Esta bien Dipper? ¿Mabel?- Pregunto la peli violeta mientras admiraba como se quedaba con sus dos tíos a platicar de manera amena. O al menos, eso quería creer, ya que aparentemente, estos también cuestionaban que había sido esa actitud repelente ante los planes recién realizados.

-Si. Solo que, no le gustan mucho las obras de teatro después de lo que paso con Bill. Eso es todo…- Contesto sin siquiera dudar. Mientras que, sus ojos curiosos, se centraban recelamente en el accesorio que su hermano portaba ahora colgando a la altura de su pecho.

-¿Hablas de la vez en la que le robaron el cuerpo?- Curiosa, Pacifica no dejaba pasar de largo el hecho de que ese era motivo suficiente como para que el muchacho odiase dichos eventos. Ella lo hacia por mero disgusto a los mismos; mas, de todas las razones que pudiesen existir, esa era quizás la mas justificable.

-Esa misma.- Le siguió aletargada y sin prestar real atención a su entorno.

-Bueno, es entendible.- Agregó la chica de lentes mientras veía fijamente hacia el suelo, evitando de esa manera el no ver al castaño.

-Supongo que si…- Como le fue posible, tomó asiento en un lugar cercano a donde permanecían sentadas sus amigas; haciéndoles posible el apreciar mas de cerca su rostro enternecido por la curiosidad de algo en particular.

-¿Sucede algo, Mabs? Te ves ligeramente distraída.- Señalo la rubia que le veía con ligera intriga, centrándose mas que nada, en los ojos que ella posaba con tanto esmero en algún punto del espacio. Aunque claro, en cuanto le llamo a la rubia, esta se giro de forma brusca en su dirección; inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza en busca de algo que le diese la respuesta a cualquier predicamento que se presentase.- ¿A-Ah… Mabel?- Preguntó su nombre con incomodidad por la incriminadora mirada que le era lanzada. De la nada, se sentía acorralada sin posibilidad de escapar a donde sea que no sintiese esa presión sobre de si; y menos, de parte de tan insistente castaña.

-¿Te noto rara, Paz?- Soltó de la nada mientras sostenía su mentón con un par de dedos estirados; queriendo poner aun mas seriedad de la que en verdad debía de poner en tal oración.

-¿A mi? ¿Qué hay de ti? Estas con la cabeza en las nubes.- Le respondió con un poco de contrariedad, logrando que la muchacha se de repente espabilara; sacudió la cabeza un poco y trato de conectar lo que le decía su amiga.

-Hummm…- Se puso a pesar mientras cruzaba las piernas a modo de flor de loto, poniendo aun mas preocupadas a sus amigas; mismas que se voltearon a ver entre si al no entender de que iba todo aquello: que, de forma abrupta, así como había iniciado, había acabado.

-¿Mabel, todo bien?- Se acerco a preguntarle la pelirroja, mas, la castaña solamente desvió la mirada al amplio cielo azul. Como preguntándose si debía de contestar aquello o guardárselo para si misma un poco mas.

-La verdad…- seguía pensándolo, mas, decidió mandarlo todo al garete en cuanto vio las expresiones preocupadas de sus acompañantes- Si, algo me preocupa… Pero no se que es en verdad… ¿No se si me doy a entender? ¿Han tenido ese vacío en el estomago que les dice que todo esta mal?- mas de una asintió con la cabeza ante tal pregunta, concordando que todas habían experimentado al menos una vez en su vida dicha sensación.- Pues justamente eso me esta pasando ahorita mismo. No se que me sucede, me siento fuera de mi. Me siento ansiosa, como si algo fuese a ocurrir y yo no lo pudiera prevenir. Es mas, que eso que esta por suceder, fuese por mi culpa; de alguna manera u otra, siento que es por mi culpa el que eso suceda.- Regresó la mirada al cielo, queriendo encontrar en este la paz y tranquilidad que deseaba tener. Dejando que las chicas cercanas a ella, intercambiaran nuevamente una mirada preocupada; misma que paso de largo en cuanto decidieron asentir con la cabeza entre ellas.

-¿Y por que no mejor…?- Empezó a decir la pelinegra mientras volteaba los ojos a las demás y provocaba que la castaña regresase la mirada a ellas.

-¿… para olvidar todo ese pensamiento pesimista…?- Continuo la leñadora, ganándose de esa manera, la total atención de la chica Pines.

-¿… Vamos a la obra de teatro?- Finalizo la peli violeta, provocando que la mirada de la joven se encendiera un poco. Lo suficiente como para hacerles saber que le habían subido el animo como era debido.

-Y mientras yo me quedo con Dipper vigilándolo.- Agregó como extra la chica de ojos azules; quien al recibir múltiples miradas molestas y recriminatorias, alzo las manos a la altura de su rostro y negó al acto.- Es broma, es broma. También iré…- Se retracto al instante mientras negaba con la mirada que el comentario fue nada mas que una pequeña burla. Mas, en cuanto dejaron de verla, le fue imposible reprimir un chasquido de lengua que soltó con un poco de fastidio.

-¿Entonces, que dices, Mabs? ¿Quieres que vayamos? Sera una tarde solo de chicas.- Eso lo saco la pelinegra mientras de reojo volvía a mirar al grupo de muchachos que centraban su atención en ellas, curiosos de lo que estaban discutiendo en secreto de ellos.

-Je, de acuerdo… Supongo que me ayudara a relajarme.- Terminó por decir mientras regresaba a sus amigas al tema de conversación que tenían. El cual era, en torno a tal evento tan repentino que sin ton ni son había surgido prácticamente de la nada.

Por otro lado, su hermano gemelo permanecía aun lado de sus mentores, platicando por lo bajo de cierto evento que era necesario realizar en cuanto tuviesen oportunidad de ello. Se miraron fijamente entre los tres de manera aletargada, y tras un pesado y largo suspiro que se escapo de entre los labios del chico, se concluyo lo que estaban tratando. Asintieron con la cabeza de manera calmada y sutil, sin llamar la atención de nadie; hecho que ni mucho menos acrecentó en cuanto el joven castaño se alejo de los mayores mientras sostenía una bandeja de comida recién hecha y se la llevo hasta donde permanecían sus demás amigos. Repartió la comida como era debido, y sin mas, decidió proceder a disfrutar de lo que le quedaba de la tarde junto a los demás muchachos con los que compartía risas a mas no poder, ignorando lo que le esperaba con tanto des fortunio. Eso, y el hecho de que su mayordomo llamaba gentilmente a uno de los científicos.

-Amo McGucket. Llego una carta dirigida para usted.- Le comentaba cortésmente el inexpresivo hombre mientras le tendía al anciano un sobre ligeramente gastado y que contaba con un poco de abombamiento, como si contuviese algo mas que un simple papel doblado.

-Oh, gracias Philip, lo leeré después.- Sin meditarlo ni un momento, tomó entre sus dedos lo entregado solamente para ponerlo dentro de su bata de laboratorio. Ignorando por completo de que se trataba solamente por encontrarse en medio de una platico con Soos, quien entusiasmado, hablaba de los nuevos componentes electrónicos sacados al mercado y que quizás y hasta podría usar un poco mas de tecnología en la atracción turística que ahora le pertenecía.

 _ **19:30 hrs, Estudio de Ford;**_

Dipper se adentro al lugar mientras arrastraba los pies; aunque al final no termino por entrar a la piscina a nadar con los demás, no por ello paso la tarde entera haciendo nada. Menos aun cuando sus amigos tenían cambios tan radicales como de repente cambiar de idea en cuanto a lo que querían hacer para divertirse. Terminó por jugar varias cosas con los bruscos compañeros de aventuras que tenia en busca de algo que les dejase exhaustos; y lo habían logrado, todos terminaron dormidos en la camioneta de su gótico amigo mientras este conducía de camino a sus respectivos hogares o residencias.

Sin embargo, eso estaba de mas al momento de adentrarse en aquel cuarto tan peculiar que rebosaba de diversos libros adornando las paredes en estantes nuevos y recién limpiados. Dentro del estudio gobernaba el olor a viejo y a tabaco, además, la luz en el fondo del lugar indicaba que era ahí donde se encontraría con el par de ancianos con los que había discutido esa tarde. Dato en el que erro.

Se encontraban los tres ancianos residentes de la mansión, los tres, esperando en un sillón largo de cuero, que permanecía colocado dándole la espalda a la puerta y de frente a una mesa de café y un mueble con un televisor largo; mismo aparato que tenia enchufado varios mas: demostrando que se trataba de otro experimento realizado por el científico de seis dedos.

-Oh, hasta que llego, joven Dipper.- Se expresó el ex loco del pueblo al darse cuenta de su presencia y de esa manera, ponerse de pie con ayuda de su bastón y dirigirse directamente al televisor que se encontraba apagado solo para manipular lo que tenia conectado.

-A-Ah… ¿Qué es todo esto?- Les cuestiono a sus tíos, mismos que intercambiaron una mirada dudosa y lastimera. Preocupando de esa manera al muchacho.

-Pues veras… Últimamente estas mostrando una conexión mucho mas fuerte con esa ruptura mental que mencionas tener. El fuego te hizo daño, tu fuerza incremento considerablemente en la pelea y además, tu conciencia se ve claramente afectada por ello. Por eso mismo, queremos hacerte unas cuantas pruebas. Supongo que recordaras este invento.- Con la palma extendida hacia donde se encontraba su compañero de trabajo, señalo el hecho de que este se encontraba cargando en sus manos cierto casco de metal, mientras que, en la pantalla, se mostraba un señalamiento de carga de sistema.

-La maquina para encriptar y mostrar los pensamientos. ¿La reparaste?- Inquirió mientras alternaba la mirada entre los dos mayores.

-¿Repararla? Chico, solo rompiste uno de los monitores y quemaste el cable de poder con una sobrecarga. No había ni siquiera porque decir que estaba descompuesta.- Se burló a la par que ponía una mano en su hombro, cambiando por completo la expresión relajada que tenia por una mucho mas seria y determinada.- Pero la traje aquí por una razón. Si ese ultimo rastro que tienes de Bill se encuentra en tu mente, solo tenemos que ver la manera de sellarlo de manera completa. Y no hay nada mejor para la tarea que este trasto.- Finalizo mientras señalaba con el pulgar al enorme caja color cobre a aun lado de su compañero de trabajo, que, al tener contacto con su mirada por segunda vez consecutiva; le hizo un gesto facial que incitaba a colocarse encima lo que traía.

-¿Y usar el encriptador de mentes ayudara?- Cuestiono dudoso: había probado muchas cosas antes para tratar sus pesadillas causadas por dicho enlace con los restos del demonio en cuestión; mas, jamás paso por su cabeza el arreglar el viejo invento de su tío para poderse dar solución viable a su problema: y eso justamente fue por que no considero que fuese una solución verdadera. Mas que nada, por tener mas que claro que lo suyo iba mas haya de su propia mente.

-Suponemos que lo hará. Ya lo discutimos todos.- Al ver que el muchacho no se animaba a tomar lo que le ofrecía su amigo, él mismo se decidió a tener ese deber. Le coloco el casco en la cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces, y acciono la palanca que este tenia.

-Bueno, lo "discutimos" entre todos.- se metía en la conversación el ex estafador mas grande del pueblo; haciendo comillas con los dedos mientras abrazaba al chico por encima de los hombros- En realidad, solamente se limitaron a hablar de las posibilidades que tenia el hacer esta ridiculez mientras yo permanecía callado aun lado de ellos.- Se adelanto por justificar a la par que volteaba los ojos a otro lado, ignorando de esa manera la mirada recriminatoria que le dedicaban el par del que hablaba.

Por otro lado, Dipper únicamente se molesto en girar la cabeza a la pantalla donde era mostrado con un sinfín de palabras, todos sus pensamientos. Pasaba de escuchar como los presentes discutían entre ellos y únicamente veía lo que tenia dentro de la cabeza; siéndole particularmente llamativo, el hecho que de la nada, el monitor de repente presento una ligera estática digna de una película antigua. Mas, se corrigió al instante en que le fue posible apreciarla.

Se rasco el mentón en seña de no entender el que significó aquello, tan ensimismado se encontraba, que dejó de escuchar los gritos de pelea que soltaban los tres ancianos a su lado; estos mas bien se escuchaban como ecos lejanos a donde permanecía, ahora por cierto, sentado. Viendo en silencio lo que le deparaba el ver de cerca su propia mente, dejando aun lado el resto del mundo.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Mabel;**_

-Chica, ¿segura de que te encuentras bien?- Pregunto preocupada Pacifica, quien recostada en la cama de su amiga castaña, dejaba el libro que leía a un lado a la par que se ponía de pie. Se supone que ella junto a las demás muchachas se habían quedado un poco de tiempo extra para poder platicar, mas, su amiga seguía encontrándose en medio de un estado completamente ensimismado.

-¿Eh? Oh, si, segura. Descuida.- Fue lo único que logro contestar la adolescente con aparato dental mientras devolvía la mirada a lo que apreciaba a través del balcón, fijando su atención completamente en la vista superior del pueblo entero en el que pasaba sus vacaciones.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Entonces dime, que fue lo que te acaba de decir Candy?- Le soltó de repente, consiguiendo que de esa forma regresara a un estado no tan distanciado. Buscaba en su mente la respuesta a tal pregunta mientras posaba sus ojos en el suelo como si en este pudiese encontrar escrito lo que le pedía.

-A-Ah… ¿Me dijo que si quería ver la revista que leía?- Le regresó la mirada, mas, su amiga rubia ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar de antes, si no mas bien que ahora se encontraba de pie, en el marco de la puerta, junto a las demás chicas. Todas, viéndole de manera desaprobatoria.- ¿Qué? ¿No fue eso?- Apenada, se escondía en su suéter purpura en busca de ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas. Ese día no se encontraba del todo en su lugar, por lo tanto, sabia que mas de una cosa se le había pasado por alto.

-No. No fue eso. Mabel, te dije que te veíamos mañana a las siete de la tarde enfrente del teatro para poder ir a ver la obra.- La susodicha ponía ambas manos en sus caderas, acentuando de esa forma el que se encontrase enojada por el hecho de ser ignorada por su amiga. Vestía ahora con un suéter de rayas color purpura, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, una falda negra y zapatillas y medias del mismo color.

-Oooooohhhhh… Perdón… No estoy en mi el día de hoy…- Se disculpo al instante mientras giraba los ojos en dirección a su cerdo; que con cariño se coloco a su lado para ser acariciado.

-Eso se nota. ¿Mabel, es en serio, sucede algo? Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras.- Wendy se acerco únicamente para poner sobre del hombro de su amiga, su palma, buscando de esa manera consolar cualquier mal que pudiese albergarse dentro de su mente. Sin embargo, la castaña simplemente se limito a dedicarle una sonrisa caída al igual que una mirada lastimera.

-Lo se, chicas. Pero, no tengo muy en claro que sucede. Ya se los había dicho esta tarde. Me siento distraída, eso es todo.- Con su mano derecha retiraba la de su amiga con delicadeza y dulzura, buscando de alguna forma posible que no se preocupara mas de lo que ya estaba. Se sentía contrariada, confundida y de alguna manera, mal: en el sentido físico. Como si algo dentro de ella estuviese fuese de su lugar al igual que como se encontraba su mente.

-¿Segura que nada esta pasando? Ya ves como han estado estos últimos días… Desde que Dipper recupero la memoria todo ha cambiado de una manera bastante fuerte. Ya casi ni vamos al bosque, y dejamos de hacer ciertas cosas por la constante amenaza que representan esos locos con las mascaras.- Expuso Grenda con ligero repudio a dichas personas, quería conseguir que su amiga se animara lo mas que se podía, mas; esta simplemente sonrió con ligera nostalgia.

-Si, dejamos de hacer mucho.- y era verdad, ahora que se lo pensaba con seriedad; dejaron de ir a la cabaña del misterio por diversión, dejaron de caminar por el pueblo con despreocupación, dejaron de hacer lo que unos adolescentes normales harían en vacaciones: divertirse- Pero, espero que mañana podamos hacer unas cuantas cosas como las solíamos hacer.- Se paro de su lugar, únicamente para poder guiar a la salida a sus acompañantes.

Las demás jóvenes en un inicio no respondieron ante tal acción, sin embargo, al ver de cerca la sonrisa sincera de su amiga, no les quedo otra mas que acceder a lo que proponía. Salieron al pasillo con bastante calma, platicaron de camino a la puerta principal; y una vez en esta, no hicieron mas que despedirse de forma casual mientras buscaban que su amiga se atuviera a llegar al día siguiente a su cita. Querían sacarla de ese estado aletargado, por lo que buscarían después de dicho evento el que ella se despejase lo suficiente como para no pensar en ningún mal posible que le estuviese acechando. Al menos, de esa manera podría pensar con mayor claridad al haber tenido un significativo cambio de aires.

Sin en cambio, les fue imposible ver que a través de esa sonrisa calmada que les era dedicada al momento de salir de los terrenos de la residencia; se encontraba una mueca de malestar que no dudo en relucir en cuanto les perdió de vista. Mabel cerro las puertas lo mas pronto posible solamente para que le fuese sencillo caminar de vuelta a su habitación con un tambaleo bastante pronunciado. Tropezaba con sus propios pies y casi caía al suelo en mas de una ocasión, le era bastante difícil el mantener el equilibrio a la par que daba pasos largos en busca de acelerar el andar. Hecho que no supo si resulto en verdad, al final ya había regresado a su cuarto; Waddles se acerco a ella de manera preocupada, mas, le fue imposible hacer algo para su dueña. Quien solamente se dejo caer en su cama, rindiéndose a la inconciencia, y provocando que su fiel amigo se subiera al cómodo mueble para ser su guardián por esa noche.

 _ **00:17 hrs, Estudio de Ford;**_

Prácticamente se encontraba recostado en el sillón con la mirada puesta en la pantalla delante de él, habían pasado un sinfín de pensamientos que le permitía auto descubrirse a si mismo; pero, después de varias horas en el mismo lugar, sin poder hacer algo mas que no fuese repetir lo vivido, empezó a aburrirse. Hecho notorio en su pesada mirada casi agobiada por el exceso de si mismo.

Bostezó pesadamente, le agobiaba pensar que aun le faltaba pasar otras horas ahí sin hacer nada. Y ahora que se encontraba solo, lo hacia aun peor. _¿Por qué estaba solo?_ Fue la pregunta que apareció en el medio de la pantalla plana, y se podía contestar a si mismo. Sus tíos, al igual que el dueño de la mansión, eran ya ancianos, no contaban con una vitalidad como la suya que les permitía quedarse despiertos con tal espectáculo tan aburrido. Lo único que recordaba era el como estos simplemente salieron por la puerta del lugar mientras se cubrían la boca al soltar un largo suspiro.

 _La puerta._ Fue lo que apareció de nueva cuenta en el medio de la pantalla, provocando que arqueara la ceja curioso de lo que significaba aquello; y, al voltear en dirección a la misma, pudo divisar en el perchero que esta tenia, la bata de laboratorio que se encontraba usando esa misma tarde el anciano de prolongadas barbas. _Hay algo en el bolsillo._ Decía la maquina, y justamente, algo se encontraba abultando el bolsillo de la bata, la curiosidad que tenia a veces le asqueaba. Pero, se encontraba lo suficientemente aburrido como para quedarse quieto sin hacer nada. Leería algo de los libros de su mentor, pero muchos de estos se encontraban escritos en un idioma que aun no aprendía.

Como le fue posible logro tomar la prenda de ropa y extraer de su interior el contenido que tanto le llamaba la atención: mas que nada por que pensaba que al tratarse del destructivo anciano que en su juventud creo un robot aniquila ciudades; podía tener algo de particular interés escondiendo en los bolsillos de una prenda que casi siempre usa. Sin embargo, fue bastante su sorpresa al encontrarse con un sobre semi gastado y que, por su aspecto, se podía decir que tenia algo en su interior.

 _Parece algo de cristal. Quizás sea una jeringa. Ábrelo, ve que es. ¿Es para McGucket? Nunca había recibido algo parecido. Ábrelo, tengo curiosidad._

-No, no lo abriré.- se negaba a lo que decía la maquina, mirando a la pantalla con enojo- La ultima vez que te hice caso, le dispare a mi tío e hice un caos en su estudio. No gracias, no de nuevo.- Cruzo sus brazos segundos después de haber dejado las cosas en la mesa de café, permitiendo que fuesen alumbradas por la verdosa luz que emitía el aparato.

 _Eso fue algo completamente distinto. Y sirvió para que tu y Ford fuesen mas unidos. Con lo que paso la otra vez fuiste capaz de averiguar mas sobre Bill, esto podría estar relacionado con los enmascarados. Capaz que sucede lo mismo con el anciano McGucket. Además, parece ser importante y a él se le olvido, podemos ayudarle._

-Vaya, si que soy persistente. Puede que incluso molesto.- Reflexionó para si mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón.

 _No te fijes en eso. Detalles. Cosa de nada, nadie es perfecto. Tienes muchas mas cosas positivas._

Volvía a revelar sus pensamientos la maquina, pero en esa ocasión, el castaño ya no le prestaba atención a estos mismos. Solamente se concentro en abrir con cuidado y ligera culpa, lo que permanecía sellado enfrente de él, auxiliándose de la luz que era mostrada por el aparato; que por cierto, al momento en que su usuario hubo tenido entre sus dedos lo que guardaba la mensajería dedicada al dueño del lugar; cambio su imagen de repente. Primero mostro una escena donde se veía a su hermana inyectarse aquel suero que le había hecho el destinatario del sobre. Después, se mostro a la chica enmascarada de conejo. Y finalmente, se mostro una escena de Richy riéndose.

Dipper había leído la carta que le había sido enviada a Fiddleford McGucket, y ahora solo tenia dos cosas en sus manos. Una era aquel trozo de papel que le había informado de un fatídico destino, y la otra cosa era una jeringa de cristal que contenía el mismo "antídoto" que se había estado suministrando su hermana desde hacia dos días.

No lo pensó dos veces, salió corriendo del lugar a la par que apretaba con todas sus fuerzas lo que le había sido enviado al amante de las maquinas. Dejando detrás, en el oscuro estudio de su tío, una maquina que aun se encontraba trabajando: mas, a segundos de que el casco hubiese caído al suelo, esta reconoció no tener usuario. Marcó error por unos segundos, y después mostro de nueva cuenta estática en pantalla. Una que se mantuvo presente hasta que se apago por si solo el artefacto.

Por otro lado, el castaño en cuestión ya había llegado al laboratorio de los genios del lugar: caminó por entre todas las cosas tan peculiares que habían, y no se detuvo si no hasta haber llegado a una mesa con materiales de laboratorio llenos de muestras recientes. Una en particular, exactamente igual a la que él sostenía en sus manos. Tenso la mandíbula hasta que le dolieron los dientes con desgane, se sentía furioso, pero debía calmarse si es que quería hacer uso de los materiales a la mano. Respiró un par de veces de forma bastante pesada, y en cuanto hubo calmado su acelerado corazón, se puso manos a la obra.

Extrajo una pequeña muestra de las jeringas que habían en la mesa de trabajo y que tenían marcadas el nombre de su hermana. Después, procedió a extraer un poco del contenido del instrumento que le había sido enviado al anciano. Ambas muestras fueron colocadas en tubos de ensayo que no duraron en la intemperie mucho tiempo, las puso en una maquina cuya función era de agitarlas hasta separar sus componentes heterogéneos.

Los segundos se le hacían eternos, pero los tenia que soportar lo mejor que podía. Un pitido le hizo girar la cabeza a donde se encontraba la maquina, se aproximo lo mas pronto posible y de esta extrajo lo que había puesto a tratar. Ambos tubos ahora contaban con tres sustancias fácilmente reconocibles cada uno; chasqueo la lengua por la facilidad en que se podían confundir cual muestra era cual. Mas, le importo poco, ese hecho tan similar no permitirá que se desmoronara, no en ese instante.

Paso la segunda fase de la prueba. Extrajo un poco de la segunda sustancia que le era mostrada, esta siendo de color rojo: y con un poco de temor, las colocó deliamente en un vidrio delgado y ambas las puso cerca de un microscopio especial que serbia para comparar dos muestras distintas. Pero antes de eso, a cada una de las muestras les dejo caer un poco de su sangre, espero unos segundos para que se reaccionara de manera correcta, y entonces coloco ambas piezas en sus respectivos lugares.

Tenia miedo, pero aun así acerco sus ojos al instrumento, comprobando de esa manera, que su miedo era completamente justificable y que no podía perder mas tiempo. Menos aun, cuando comprobó por sus propios medios que aquella muestra que extrajo de los "antídotos" que tenia, provocaban una aceleración de la muerte de células vivas que había en su sangre. Y si eso había hecho en él, no quería imaginar que le estaría pasando a su hermana.

Pensó las cosas con rapidez, casi como si de su vida dependiese de ello. Consideraba el hecho de que su hermana se encontrase en malas condiciones, por lo que debía de hacer algo para salvarle: pero si dejaban de darle aquel antídoto, el veneno que tenia en su sistema terminaría por acabar con ella. Y si seguían dándoselo, ellos mismos acabarían con la vida de su querida Mabel. Lo único que le quedaba era hacer completo caso a lo que le pedía la carta; pero claro, esta misma no iba dirigida hacia él. Iba para el anciano McGucket, quien en ese momento se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación.

-¿Qué querrán ellos con McGucket?- Se preguntaba lo mas calmado posible.- Nunca antes habían tenido interés en él. Y ahora le piden que vaya a ese lugar completamente solo y sin arma alguna que le sirviese para pelear. Según ellos, querían negociar algo a cambio del verdadero antídoto que salvaría a Mabel, pero ya lo hicieron antes; yo vi como esa loca se inyecto a si misma esa cosa. No temen en sacrificar a uno de los suyos por su propio interés. No podemos confiar en ellos.- Empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro con bastante ansiedad, preguntándose el que hacer casi hasta el punto de casi arrancarse los cabellos por la desesperación.

Pero, justo cuando estaba por cruzar esa línea, como si de un rayo se tratase, la respuesta le llego a la cabeza. Era arriesgada, era estúpida, y prácticamente se estaría jugando la vida de llevarla a cabo, pero no tenia ninguna otra opción. El dejar que el anciano fuera por su propia cuenta resultaba bastante peligroso, el despertar y explicar todo a todos era demasiado tardado y no tendrían tiempo para llegar al lugar acordado en tan poco tiempo y sin hacer ningún ruido. Además, de que tendrían que ser mucho mas cuidadosos al tratarse e ellos, por lo que su movimiento, de ser el caso, se encontraría realmente limitado.

Por ello mismo, decidió que la mejor opción que podía haber era la que estaba por realizar. No se demoró mas de lo que debía, es mas, dejó las cosas regadas en el lugar. Ya después las arreglaría. Solamente se limito a salir del lugar lo mas pronto posible y con dirección al estudio de su tío, donde había dejado cierta bata de laboratorio. Acto seguido, fue a su habitación, cerro con llave y buscó entre sus ropas un traje marrón que en el pasado, su madre le había insistido donar por ser de mal gusto.

Sonrió ampliamente al concordar que el no hacerlo fue una de sus mejores decisiones. El cambio de ropa fue realmente rápido, se deshizo de todo menos de sus vendajes y del collar que le adornaba el pecho. Rápidamente se vistió como era debido, dibujo con rotulador unos cuantos símbolos alquímicos en el dorso de sus manos; mismas que oculto con guantes de cuero. Tomó de su armario una cosa mas, cierto collar que serbia para cambiar la voz y que le aguardaba dentro de una pequeña caja.

Estaba casi completo, salió de su habitación con paso silencioso y en dirección a la habitación del anciano con el que vivían, y que por cierto, dormía de manera completamente particular. Cual si se tratase de un perro, se encontraba descansando enrollado en si mismo y arropado a la mitad, como si siguiese siendo un vagabundo.

- _Algunas cosas no se olvidan fácilmente, ¿eh?_ \- Se dijo mentalmente antes de colocar el collar debajo del mentón del anciano. Esperó un par de segundos hasta que este emitió una ligera vibración; señal que basto para que se retirara del lugar; no sin antes tomar cierto bastón que permanecía reposando aun lado de la cama.- Lo devolveré antes de que te des cuenta. Buenas noches.- Se despidió en un susurro que le siguió de cerca al cerrar de la puerta.

Nuevamente estaba caminando con dirección a su habitación, pero en esta ocasión no entraría al mismo. Solamente abrió la compuerta secreta que daba a su armario para sacar algo que se le había olvidado, una peluca con barba y un sombrero. Teniendo dichas cosas en sus manos, cerro el compartimiento secreto y silencioso fue al otro que había en el mismo pasillo. Dentro del armario. Activo la placa para que se mostraran las escaleras de escape y descendió sin dudar, llegando de esa manera hasta el bunker secreto que tenia la mansión. Se coloco encima lo ultimo que le faltaba, y gracias al circulo alquímico que tenia en su mano izquierda que reveló al quitarse momentáneamente el guante en dicha extremidad, le fue posible cambiar la apariencia y estructura de su disfraz. Ahora, haciéndolo pasar por una barba y una calva perteneciente a un anciano ya entrado en edad; se colocó el sombrero y sin mas, empezó a caminar con una dirección ya marcada con anterioridad.

 _ **01:00 hrs, A tres kilómetros al norte del centro del pueblo, viejo almacén destruido.**_

Unos pasos secos alertaron a los presentes. Dos de ellos, de pie en medio de un lugar semi destruido justo debajo de un enorme hueco en el techo que dejaba pasar la luz al lugar. Otros dos, a costados de la entrada y con cierta chica con máscara de conejo mirando desde un lugar en lo alto. Aunque esta última debatía entre mirar al recién llegado o a un punto en específico en el fondo del lugar. Sin embargo, terminó por mirar al anciano que entraba con pasó pausado.

-Sabía que vendría, Fiddleford.- Comentó de la nada, uno de los hombres que permanecía debajo de la luz. Powers, quien vestía de negro, hizo una seña a Iván, quien de igual manera se encontraba usando un traje de color similar.- Pero me temo que expresamos claramente que, no queríamos armas. Así que pase su bastón a mi compañero.- Sus ojos no se quitaban de encima de aquel anciano, esperando que se llevará a cabo cualquier idiotez de su parte.

-¿Le temes al bastón de un anciano inválido? Si es así, ya veo por qué unos simples niños pueden con ustedes.- Se burló con una chillona y anciana voz, a la par que le pasaba lo pedido al señor que se encontraba a su lado. Mismo hombre que no dudó en arrebatarle el objeto con enfado; afirmándole que efectivamente, esa provocación había dado en el clavo.

Con la mirada comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, grabándose en la cabeza cada detalle que le pudiese ayudar a salir vivo de la situación en la que estaba. La luz de la luna no era suficiente como para que depararán en su rostro, el cual era cubierto por el sombrero de estilo mafioso que portaba y por la sombra que el mismo hacia. Por lo que; solo les quedaba confiar en que esa barba larga era verdadera. Sonrió con satisfacción por eso, al parecer nadie esperaba que se encontrase suplantando al viejo amante de las maquinas.- ¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que quieres negociar a cambio del antídoto para la joven Mabel?- No estaba acostumbrado a hablar de esa manera, pero practico lo suficiente de camino a ese lugar, así que no tuvo mayor complicación en hacer parecer real sus declaración.

-¿Directo al punto, eh? Vaya que la cordura te sienta bien, anciano.- Expresó el mismo ex agente de antes, ahora mucho mas enojado que antes debido a la provocación de antes. Y claro el que el señor delante de él siguiese de pie como si nada y sin mostrar emoción alguna, no ayudaba demasiado.- Bueno, en realidad la cosa es bastante sencilla. ¿Bratsman?- Llamó a otro de los presentes, siendo este quien se encontraba mirando su teléfono por alguna razón en particular.

-Esta comprobado Powers, no hay ni una persona a los alrededores. Vino solo.- Informó sin dudarlo el hombre regordete mientras con su sonrisa auguraba un mal presagio para el recién llegado.

-Al parecer eso si lo hizo como debía. Bien, me parece bien. Vera, necesitamos de su ayuda para unas cuantas cosas de índole tecnológico, así que vendrá con nosotros.- Poco a poco, tres de los cuatro hombres presentes se acercaban para poder rodear de manera completa a su objetivo.

-¿Y que hay de la cura para la joven Mabel?- Cuestionó como si aun existiese un ápice de esperanza en lo que estaba ocurriendo: sin embargo, la única respuesta que recibió por parte del criminal, fue un bufido de diversión.

-Lamento decirle que no va a poder proveer tal cosa a la mocosa.- Esa fue su señal. Solo el escuchar esa ultima declaración, rápidamente se quito de encima los guantes mientras se dejaba caer al suelo. Su mano derecha entro en contacto con el suelo, y de la nada, una corriente eléctrica se empezó a manifestar desde su posición. Los presentes vieron confundidos lo que acababa de pasar; y sin pensarlo dos veces se alejaron rápidamente del "anciano".

Múltiples picos de piedra solida se manifestaron por el suelo, consiguiendo de esa manera que los que le rodeaban se alejaran con rapidez. Por otro lado, la chica de mascara de conejo no vio otra alternativa mas que moverse de su lugar bajo la amenaza de una estructura debilitada por el repentino cambio en el suelo. Por otro lado, Powers solamente podía mirar con rencor el hecho de que, de la nada, alrededor del invalido se habían generado de la nada un sinfín de rocas bastante puntiagudas, sirviéndole de zona segura que alcanzaba fácilmente los cinco metros de radio.

Concentro su mirada en el señor que lentamente se ponía de pie en medio de su refugio, y por un instante, le pareció ver por debajo de la sombra de su sombrero, una mirada radiando de la emoción de una batalla que estaba por iniciar. Y el portador de la misma, solamente se limito a alzar su mano derecha hacia a una de sus creaciones, poso su extremidad con suavidad; y sin que se pudiera hacer algo mas, el monolito exploto en múltiples piezas que viajaron con rapidez en su dirección. A penas le fue posible esquivar aquello, mas, al hacerlo, le fue imposible el ver como saltó de su lugar aquel nuevo enemigo que tenían.

Trigger se encontraba cerca de donde había caído, por lo que intento atraparle; sin embargo, el barbudo no vio como mayor complicación el esquivarle de un movimiento rápido con el que paso debajo de su brazo derecho y se posicionó en su retaguardia. Alzo su mano izquierda, y la colocó sin mucho pesar en su espalda. Transmutando al instante su ropa de la parte superior en una camisa de fuerza que se encontraba cerrada al momento de crearla; acto seguido de dicho acontecimiento, le propino una patada a la altura de su cadera, provocando que su centro de gravedad se perdiera y culminando con su repentina caída al suelo.

Agudizó el oído de manera involuntaria; cual si se tratase de una bestia cazando, y escucho el inconfundible sonido de un arma cortando cartucho. A lo que sin dudarlo, volvió a saltar sobre su lugar, pero en esa segunda ocasión, hacia atrás, esquivando de esa manera una serie de disparos dirigidos hacia su persona. Volteo la cabeza en dirección a quien le perpetraba con tal ataque; y se encontró con Ivan apuntando una nueve milímetros en su dirección. No lo pensó dos veces, colocó la mano derecha nuevamente en el suelo, y sin que le costase nada, transmutó varias columnas que aprisionaron al criminal por la presión que se generaba al haber sido creadas tan cercanas al sujeto en cuestión.

Un nuevo grito de guerra nacía muy cerca de donde él se encontraba, Bratsman alzaba su bastón y una pistola bastante parecida a la de su compañero; bajó con rapidez el arma contundente en busca de golpearle la cabeza a su adversario, sin en cambio, basto con que este ladeara la cabeza a un lado para esquivar de forma completa la agresión. Misma que, al instante de haber fallado, provocó en el regordete hombre que enfilara su arma en dirección al rostro del que portaba bata de laboratorio. Mismo ente que le tomo por la manga de la camisa con la mano izquierda, transformando su vestimenta al mismo tiempo en que se contorsionaba a modo de terminar detrás suyo y aplicándole una llave de sujeción a su brazo que, sin soltarlo, provocaba que la transmutación culminase en una serie de cuerdas hechas de tela que le ataban como si se tratase de un cerco en un corral.

No hizo mas con aquel hombre, y tampoco quería hacer mucho mas con nadie en general. Había sometido de manera milagrosa a tres de los criminales; pero su sentido común le decía que debía de irse cuanto antes. Si llegaba a aparecer Richy, estaba acabado, y lo sabia perfectamente. Por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho, solamente se limito a correr con rumbo a la salida, y hubiese escapado por la misma de no ser por cierto hombre que, con la expresión mas seria del mundo, se interponía en su camino. En su mano derecha portaba un cuchillo largo mientras que en la izquierda se mantenía firme al sujetar de buena manera una G6 aparentemente cargada.

Se escuchó uno par de pies caer detrás de él pero que corrían en dirección contraria a donde estaba, seguramente a donde permanecía el sujeto mas fácil de liberar. Tenia poco tiempo para salir de ahí, por lo que debía de esforzarse en su escape; por mas difícil que fuese realizar el mismo. Así que, tras realizar una ultima y profunda inhalación de fresco aire, se dispuso a terminar con todo eso en menos de un instante. De nueva cuenta bajó la mano derecha en dirección al suelo, esperando que le fuese posible transmutar el suelo de nueva cuenta. Sin embargo una bala se impacto antes en el mismo lugar al que apuntaba; aquel sujeto delante de él no pensaba darle el lujo de volver a transmutar algo. De hecho, al ver interrumpido su deseo, volteo la mirada al mismo sujeto; mismo que le apuntaba fijamente y sin titubear.

El ruido de una ligera transmutación se escucho a lo lejos, no le hizo falta voltear la mirada, supo exactamente de quien se trataba y con que fin. Esbozo una sonrisa provocada por su nerviosismo, ahora estaba metido en un serio aprieto y no sabia como salir del mismo. Menos aun cuando escucho otras tres armas apuntándole de manera discriminatoria; fue en ese momento cuando se digno a girar la mirada a quienes tenia ahora rodeándole. Powers le apuntaba por enfrente, Ivan lo hacia desde su derecha y Bratsman desde su izquierda; así que suponía que Trigger le amenazaba desde la espalda junto a cierta chica de la que tenia que cuidarse. Si bien los cuatro hombres le disparaban y herían por ese medio; no habría mucha complicación: si, le dolería como el demonio, pero viviría. Mas, si esa joven se dignaba a lanzarle alguna clase de veneno, estaría en mas de un apuro.

-Vaya, vaya… No esperaba esta clase de sorpresas, Fiddleford.- Comentó el ex agente que tenia por delante, y que por cierto, para su sorpresa; sonreía con descaro. Algo en eso no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.- ¿O debería decir… Mason Pines?- Se jacto con aires de superioridad.

-Ah, con que eso era… Con razón sentía que todo estaba perdido.- Murmuro para si mientras se quitaba lentamente el distorsionador de voz y se lo guardaba en un dobles de su ropa; ocultando de manera completa el hecho de que lo tenia consigo mismo. Movió los dedos de la mano derecha, quería invocar una de sus armas para que sirviera de distracción, así que tenia que ser cuidadoso.- Vaya, Powers, ¿te volviste un poco mas astuto o un poco menos idiota?- No dudo en quitarse de manera completa el disfraz, pasando por alto completamente que se encontraba rodeado por sus enemigos. Y siendo tomado por completa sorpresa cuando el cuchillo que sostenía el insultado pasó velozmente cerca de el dorso de su mano derecha, cortando por la mitad el símbolo alquímico que tenia pintado en las vendas de su mano.

-Tómalo como quieras. De igual forma te encuentras ahora sin posibilidad alguna de poder huir.- Sus ojos se posaban fijamente en el adolescente, quien sin seño alguno de preocupación, se acariciaba la palma que fue atacada tan abruptamente; corroborando que solamente había acabado con su única y posible forma de escape.

-Yo no contaría con ello.- Respondió burlesco un instante antes de alzar la mano que le atacó e invocando de esa manera, su bastón. Mismo que bajo con fuerza al suelo para golpear con uno de sus extremos el mismo.- Sello.- Se apresuro a decir para acompañar con esa palabra, su espontanea acción.

De repente, todo a su alrededor se encontró sumergido en un infinito mar de hojas de pino. Tenia una posibilidad de escapar con ese haz que escondía bajo su manga. Pero, no le respondían las piernas, de hecho, su mente se iba a pagando conforme los segundos transcurrían. Se sentía confundido y cansado, hasta que de repente, la sangre de su cuerpo comenzó a hervir en un desenfreno colérico. De la nada, empezó a sentir rabia desmesurada gobernando su mente; oscureciendo casi por completo su mirada hasta que le fue imposible aguantar mas en esa situación. Con un grito desgarrador dejo que todo lo que se encontraba conteniendo saliera sin apuro alguno.

El fuego azul nació desde donde se encontraba el castaño, quemando por completo todas las hojas que el mismo había invocado, y dejando únicamente, al muchacho con expresión perdida y ausente; de pie, en medio de un circulo mágico hecho a base de energía luminiscente color roja. Los vendajes de sus manos habían desaparecido, y mostraban su piel ligeramente marcada por la misma magia que exploto desde su interior.

La boca la tenia a medio abrir, sus ojos se mantenían opacos y sus brazos caían a sus lados con fatiga. Sus enemigos se encontraban alrededor de él, viendo con una sonrisa de victoria el estado actual de quien podría ser el mayor peligro de para sus planes. Y claro, uno que otro mostraba peculiar interés en lo que permanecía en el suelo marcando lo que había sido una victoria para su equipo. Un zodiaco, uno que constaba de diez figuras en el circulo exterior, y como símbolo interno, un triangulo con brazos y piernas delgados; con sombrero y un solo ojo, uno que por cierto, se encontraba tachado de forma tétrica.

-Perfecto. Finalmente tenemos al joven Pines… Y ahora creo prudente que vayamos al punto sur para de esa forma…- Empezó a narrar Ergman, sin embargo, le detuvo unos pasos aproximándose a donde se encontraban todos reunidos.

-Lo dudo. El señor Dazarian dijo que si el plan resultaba como yo lo había predicho, me dejaría avanzar con mi plan.- El joven que vestía completamente de negro se aproximo al regordete hombre, mostrando en sus manos un collar que tenia el mismo símbolo que se mostraba en los pies de su enemigo.- Y hasta donde yo se, usted había planeado que nos hiciésemos con el anciano McGucket para perfeccionar nuestras tecnologías y acabar poco a poco con los Pines y sus amigos: yo dije que el mismo Dipper vendría aquí y, de capturarlo, podría avanzar con lo que yo tengo planeado. Así que, si no le molesta, señor Bratsman, mi títere y yo tenemos una función para mañana.- Con la mano aun sosteniendo el dije, provoco que el muchacho de cabellos castaños de repente saltara de su lugar y cállese justo enfrente de él, a pocos centímetros del antiguo productor musical.

-Malnacido… Niño del demonio…- Rebuzno el hombre con una expresión completamente furiosa y fuera de si; mas, fue contenido gracias a que cierto hombre coloco una mano sobre de su hombro en busca de calmarle.

-No exasperes, Bratsman. De igual manera teníamos que esperar hasta mañana al atardecer para marcar el punto sur. Y si su plan ya salió bien hasta ahora, no veo por que no siga de esa manera.- Powers se coloco a su lado, buscando de esa manera que el enojo que tenia se disminuyera lo máximo posible. Ignorando de esa manera, que cierta chica miraba desde lo lejos.

La joven con la mascara de conejo únicamente veía la escena de manera estática. Sin mostrar expresión alguna, sin moverse siquiera en muestra de aburrimiento; solamente yacía de pie, debajo del hueco en el techo que permitía la entrada perfecta de luz al lugar. Preguntándose si acaso estaba bien que pensara que su compañero iba a fallar en lo que se proponía.

 _ **18:00 hrs, Estudio de Ford;**_

-Bueno, Mabel se acaba de ir. Y Fidd acaba de regresar de con su hijo. ¿Qué es lo que querías mostrar, seis dedos?- Stan se adentraba al lugar junto con el científico mencionado, mismo que deparo rápidamente en lo que había en la mesa del estudio.

-No encuentro a Dipper por ningún lado.- El científico de quince doctorados no demoro en prender la pantalla que tenia conectado el aparato, mostrando de esa manera el mismo únicamente mostraba gran cantidad de estática.- Ya busque por todos lados, y no lo encuentro. Revise las cintas de seguridad, y no se muestra que hubiese salido, de hecho, lo único que muestra es que se dirigía al pasillo donde estaba su cuarto, pero después de haber ido a tu cuarto, Fiddleford.- Le comentó, mas, este anciano paso por completo de lo que le decía; únicamente se encontraba con la mirada absorta en el sobre roto que permanecía encima del mueble.

-¿Paso a algún lugar antes de que fuese a mi cuarto?- Cuestionó en cuanto hubo caído en cuenta de lo que le decía su compañero de trabajo. Quien por cierto, se puso a pensar seriamente en ese hecho.

-No lo se. Vayamos al laboratorio, ahí se encuentran los monitores de las cámaras de seguridad.- Sin perder tiempo, caminó a paso veloz en dirección a donde había señalado, siendo acompañado en todo momento por los otros dos hombres, quienes preocupados por el paradero del muchacho; le seguían de cerca.

-¿En dónde crees que este? Ya son las seis de la tarde. ¿Cómo es posible que apenas nos digas esto?- Le enfrentaba su hermano al mismo tiempo que bajaban las escaleras con demasiada prisa. Al menos dos de ellos, para el anciano McGucket se le dificultaba ligeramente dicha hazaña al no tener consigo su confiable bastón: pero aun a pesar de esa discapacidad, lograba mantenerle el paso a sus dos amigos.

-¿Quieres calmarte, Stanley? No se en que momento desapareció. Pero así encontré el estudio cuando fui a medio día; pensé que lo encontraría durmiendo en el sofá, pero no fue así. Estas horas que han estado pasando las he invertido en buscar por todo el lugar al chico. Los únicos lugares en los que no busque fue en las habitaciones que no fueran de él y en el laboratorio personal de Fiddleford.- Informó al momento de entrar al sótano; siendo frenado al acto por su amigo.

-Pues fue justamente mi laboratorio en el que debiste de buscar.- Frio y sin emoción alguna, daba pasos pausados en dirección al lugar mencionado, únicamente para abrir los ojos con sorpresa al encontrarse con el lugar hecho un desorden. Papeles regados por doquier y un trozo de papel que se encontraba arrugado aun lado de uno de sus microscopios.

Los ancianos caminaron lentamente por el lugar, y fue el dueño del mismo el que leyó lo que la nota tenia escrita para él. Poco a poco sus ojos pasaban a través de lo escrito mientras sus rostro se desfiguraba en una expresión verdadera de temor y odio. Mismas emociones que perduraron aun cuando dejo de lado lo que se encontraba leyendo y concentro su atención en los utensilios utilizados por quien creía que era el chico al que buscaban.

-¿Fidd? ¿Todo bien?- Ford y Stan se encontraban detrás de su amigo, sintiendo con claridad un hueco en su estomago que acrecentaba conforme apreciaban el rostro del anciano.

-No, nada esta bien…- Fue lo único que dijo, solamente para que segundos después, dejase caer lo que bien podría ser, una peligrosa carta de amenaza.

 _ **En ese momento, bajando la colina donde se encontraba la mansión;**_

Mabel ya no podía soportarlo por mucho mas tiempo, se sentía completamente cansada y mareada. Quería volver el estomago y desfallecer ahí mismo. Mas, la sombra de una figura se aproximaba lentamente hasta donde ella se encontraba le impedia llevar a cabo cualquier accion deseada; no sabia que hacer, no sabia si apartarse o fingir que se encontraba bien. Pero, en cuanto distinguió de quien se trataba, no lo pensó mas. Simplemente dio un par de pasos hacia la persona en cuestión y sin ningún rastro de fuerza: se dejo caer en sus brazos.

-D-Dipper… M-Me siento mal… A-Algo me sucede…- Le decía con un hilo de voz a la par que volteaba su mirada al susodicho. Apreciando de cerca un par de peligrosos ojos azules.

-No te preocupes, querida Mabel. Yo te cuidare.- Con lentitud, fue cargada en sus brazos como si se tratase de una princesa. Quería negarse, mas, no tenia ya fuerzas para eso, ni siquiera las tenia para preguntarle a su hermano el por que sonreía de esa manera tan espeluznante. De hecho, no le quedaban siquiera fuerzas para permanecer despierta, solamente quedo inconsciente en brazos de quien difería que fuese su hermano gemelo.


	88. El Mayor Miedo

_**Blah blah bla... Escuela... :v Es lo unico que puedo decir... XD Me retrase en la actualizacion por unos cuantos trabajos y tambien por que el viernes sali en una visita a uno de los mejores diseñados edificios que hay en la Ciudad de México, cortesia de la socidad de alumnos de la escuela, claro... :3 Pero en fin. Eso no es lo importa, lo que importa, es que espero que disfruten lo que esta tarde les vengo trayendo... 7u7 Ojala que sea asi, y espero con ansias sus comentarios! Ya sean que comuniquen el gusto que tuvieron con el cap, o que manifiesten algun error que haya cometido. :D**_

 _ **Como sea, demos inicio a esto. La serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad intelectual de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un Fan y para Fans, con el unico objetivo de entretener sin ningun fin lucrativo.**_

 _ **Lector; Jejeje.. Perdon por no habertela podido dar el viernes. Pero, aqui esta! Espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado! :D Y si... Las cosas se tornaran de una manera bastante fuerte apartir de ahora... 7u7**_

 _ **SonrisaDulce207; Jejeje... Se que ya tienes una cuenta fija, pero de igual manera te contestare este ultimo mensaje por aqui... :3 Je, si hacia bastante que no te veia en la seccion de comentarios. :3 Que bien que estes de vuelta, y mas aun, que bien que estas admitida en la universidad que querias! Esfuerzate! Por que nos mata lentamente... :'3 Je, gracias por los buenos deseos. Espero que de igual manera la pases bien en tu dia a dia... Gracias por leer la serie desde hacia bastante tiempo y por comentarla, nos vemos! :D  
RPD: Jajaja... Si, se a que te refieres... :'v**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 16: El Mayor Miedo**_

-Pregunta numero quince… ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?- Canturreaba la pregunta cierta pelinegra mientras veía esperanzada en dirección a su amiga rubia. Ella vistiendo un conjunto parecido al día anterior, pero con un suéter verde en vez de azul; y su amiga ahora vistiendo un blusón morado, legins negros, botas café claro y una chaqueta lila. Además de tener su rubia cabellera recogida en una coleta y un cinturón violeta en su cintura.

-Candy, por enésima vez, no quiero resolver ese test de tu revista. Ahora, ¿podemos concentrarnos en lo que importa y volver a llamar a Mabel? Me preocupa que no este aquí ya.- Se abrazaba a si misma mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, escudriñando con la mirada las calles del pueblo en busca de su querida amiga castaña.

-Lo se, lo siento. Pero estoy demasiado preocupada y esto me ayuda a relajarme.- Devolvió el libro a su bolso de color verde, solo para poder regresar a lo que anteriormente se encontraba haciendo. Marcar a su amiga por medio de su teléfono para poder dar con ella de una vez; claro que le fue imposible no ver la hora antes de que eso ocurriese. 19:00 hrs. Era un hecho, la obra estaba empezando en ese momento, y aun no daban con su querida amiga; misma que, seguía sin contestar el teléfono celular.

-Ya regresamos. ¿Sigue sin aparecer?- Grenda arribaba al lugar donde las muchachas esperaban. Ella, junto con Wendy y Tambry habían entrado a comprar las entradas, mientras dejaban a cargo de dar con la chica Pines, al par en cuestión. Mismo que solamente pudo menear la cabeza de forma horizontal, negando rotundamente ese hecho. O al menos, fue el caso hasta que el tono de marcado desapareció en el teléfono de la pelinegra.

-Oh. ¡¿Mabel?! ¿Hola?- Hablo al instante de que le fue contestada la llamada; y tanta fue la impresión, que sus amigas no pudieron hacer mas que acercarse lo mas humanamente posible para poder escuchar lo que se decía al otro lado de la línea.

- _¿Hola? ¿Candy?_ \- se escuchaba la voz de un chico, uno que todas conocían a la perfección- _Perdón por contestar el teléfono de Mabel. Pero ella no puede contestar ahora, se enfermo de la nada_.- De alguna manera, las palabras del muchacho se escuchaban claramente convincentes, pero había algo en su deje de voz que no les terminaba de parecer al grupo de féminas.

-¿Se enfermo? Vaya, en ese caso eso explica por que no aparece.- Argumentó como respuesta, pensando en que algo no le cuadraba del todo en lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Si. Fue muy repentino. Pero, me dijo que fueran a la obra a la que planeaban ir y que, cuando terminase, que viniesen a la mansión para contarle como estuvo.- Eso era creíble, mas, por las miradas extrañadas que intercambiaban todas las adolescentes, les era sencillo adivinar lo que estas pensaban. Algo no cuadraba en todo lo que sucedía.

-Ya veo. En ese caso los veremos luego. Cuida de Mabel, ¿si?- Se empezó a despedir mientras le lanzaba una expresión seria a las demás.

-Claro, no te preocupes. Ella estará bien conmigo.- Fue lo ultimo que se logro escuchar antes de que se colgara la llamada. Las jóvenes se quedaron en completo silencio tras ese suceso; se encontraban contrariadas por lo que acababa de pasar y por lo que se les acababa de decir.

-¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?- Preguntó al aire la pelirroja, quien vistiendo cómodamente su camisa afranelada color verde, su playera negra de tirantes, sus vaqueros azules y botas color café al igual que su gorro; apretaba los puños hasta dejar sus nudillos en blanco.

-No lo se. Mabel nos hubiera avisado que se sentía mal y que no vendría; ella nos habría avisado si ocurría cualquier cosa.- Tambry, quien había dejado de lado su teléfono celular, argumentaba aquello mientras veía sorprendida a su amiga de toda la vida, buscando con la mirada que era aquella sensación de preocupación que al parecer tenían todas presentes en lo mas profundo de su mente.

-Lo se, lo hubiera hecho. Pero, seguro fue algo espontaneo; digo, incluso Dipper nos tuvo que responder el teléfono.- La chica Northwest vio necesario el proliferar aquello bajo el precepto de tranquilizar a las demás, y muy a pesar de que estas no se vieran completamente convencidas, siguió manteniendo una sonrisa a medias que se alzaba con la esperanza de terminar de convencer.- Así que tratemos de no preocuparnos. ¿Si? Vamos, la función debe de estar por empezar.- Les alentó a entrar al establecimiento mientras empujaba con las manos a Candy y a Grenda, par que ligeramente se resistía a realizar dicha acción. Sin embargo, al final cedieron a hacerlo.

-De acuerdo. Su-Supongo que tienes razón en eso.- Termino por decir, no muy convencida, la joven de lentes. Quien con solo atravesar las puertas del lugar, busco con la mirada los asientos que les correspondían.

El lugar, luego de cierto desastre con la pirotecnia que había creado cierta castaña con un show de marionetas, había sufrido modificaciones en son de no tener inconvenientes parecidos. El establecimiento se había ampliado lo suficiente para tener pasillos mas amplios y corredores de salida de emergencias a los costados de la sala. Además, un sistema contra incendios tuvo que ser previsto; por lo que no dudaron en hacer mas alto el lugar para que se tuvieran optimas condiciones. Por ello mismo, todo parecía mucho mas amplio que antes al igual que con mayor limpieza visual; facilitando de alguna forma el que pudiesen hallar sus lugares sin mayor esfuerzo.

Seis asientos en medio de la fila central de la columna de asientos centrales. Prácticamente, justo en medio del lugar para que el escenario no les quedara ni muy cerca ni muy alejado. Donde el eco del lugar resonaba perfectamente sin perderse ni lastimarle los oídos a los presentes. La sala se encontraba llena con personas del pueblo que habían ido para perder el tiempo o por lo llamativo que había resultado ser el anuncio publicitario. Ya que, era la primera vez que veían una obra de teatro ambientada en una cultura distinta. Una de tipo, oriental.

- _Primera llamada. Atención. Primera llamada._ \- Se escucho decir por medio de una bocina, una cálida voz de adolescente. Al instante, la gente comenzó a guardar silencio, esperando con ansias, a que diera inicio el espectáculo.

 _ **En ese momento, a tres kilómetros al norte del pueblo;**_

El coche volador de la familia Pines iba bajando lentamente justo enfrente de cierto almacén derruido, quienes se encontraban encima del mismo no hicieron nada mas que bajar de la manera mas apresurada posible. Se trataba únicamente del par de gemelos mas viejos quienes descendieron; y al instante de poner sus pies en tierra, el ruido de un auto derrapando les hizo girar la cabeza.

Robbie llegaba al lugar de la manera mas rápida posible en su camioneta, de la cual bajaron todos los muchachos que tenían al menos un mínimo de conocimiento de lo que ocurría con el tema de los enmascarados. Robbie, Lee, Nate y Thompson se encontraban portando armas de presión de aire con munición previamente preparada por el hijo de los sepultureros del pueblo. Gideon se encontraba levitando, por lo que daba a entender que no necesitaba nada con él; caso contrario a Marius, quien únicamente podía sostener su espada en alto listo para atacar a quien sea que fuese un enemigo. Y, finalmente, Gabriel; quien extrañado e incomodo, se encontraba en el lugar sin portar siquiera algo con que defenderse.

-Llegamos lo mas rápido que pudimos. ¿Qué sucedió?- Se apresuro por decir Robbie, quien con su conjunto diario, resaltaba por encima de los demás por ser el único que en verano vestía completamente de negro.

-¿Y donde esta Dipper? ¿Esta adentro?- Marius se adelanto unos cuantos pasos, mostrando su camisa blanca con detalles rojos en los bordes y sus pantalones de vestir negros que hacían juego con sus zapatos.

-No lo sabemos.- Fue lo único a lo que se limito a decir Stan. Ganándose al instante, un sinfín de miradas confundidas, sin embargo, al notar que su hermano comenzaba a caminar en dirección al almacén, solamente se limito a sacar de su saco un trozo de papel que les paso a los adolescentes.- Manténganse atrás, mocosos. No hagan nada apresurado.- La hoja se la tendió a Gideon, o mejor dicho, la dejo caer al aire sin siquiera prestar atención a si alguien la había tomado; pero como el albino fue lo bastante rápido como para agarrarla con su magia, pareciese que fue a él a quien se la tendía.

Los muchachos observaron lo distraído que se encontraba el anciano, por lo que no prestaron peculiar atención a como sacaba de su saco un arma confeccionada por Stanford ni como seguía al mismo científico con esmero, alcanzándole poco antes de que este encendiera una linterna para poder adentrarse al desolado lugar.

-¿Qué es esto?- por otro lado, el mas joven del grupo de adelanto a acercarse rápidamente a lo que había dejado atrás el huraño anciano- Parece una carta.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de desdoblar la misma y encontrarse con la típica carta hecha por un psicópata usando recortes de revistas.

-¿Y que dice?- Robbie mantenía la mirada puesta en los dos señores mayores que les habían dejado atrás sin siquiera preguntar o como mínimo, trazar un plan.

 _Atención, Fiddleford Hadrón McGucket_

 _Por si acaso no lo recuerdas, hace poco cierta castaña que vive contigo  
se vio envuelta en una pelea con una de mis compañeras; y en consecuencia  
termino herida y envenenada._

¿Creíste que eso que recogieron era su cura?  
Lo lamento, pero estabas realmente equivocado. Y si no me crees,  
te invito a que hagas una prueba con la muestra que te entrego  
y con lo que creo que es tu propia replica del "antídoto".

 _Solamente basta con que separes los componentes heterogéneos  
de la misma para que puedas comprobarlo por tu propia cuenta._

 _Pero en fin, dejando aun lado el inminente final de la niña; ¿quieres  
saber como salvarla? ¿Quieres la verdadera cura?_

 _En ese caso ven solo al almacén que se encuentra tres kilómetros  
al norte del pueblo, solo y desarmado.  
Creo que podemos llegar a una negociación que involucre la cura._

 _Te esperamos esta misma noche, a la una de la madrugada.  
No faltes._

Se termino de recitar el texto que tenían sobre el papel, y con ello logro que cierto ex estafador volteara la mirada hacia atrás al no escuchar ningún ruido proveniente de los jóvenes muchachos. Esperaba encontrarse con cualquier cosa, con cualquier escena; una donde dejasen salir su paranoia, o una donde explotaran en cólera: sin embargo, solo encontró una donde los chicos permanecían de pie en su lugar completamente absortos y aturdidos.

-Es tal como dice la carta.- Les llamo de repente, generando que los adolescentes volteasen a mirarle al igual que su hermano. Quien veía curioso el suelo con signos de transmutación.- Solamente que no la leyó primero el anciano McGucket. Si no que la leyó Dipper. Él hizo la comparación que menciona en la carta, y según unas pocas cámaras de seguridad que tenemos en la mansión; pudimos ver que hizo pasar por Fidd. Quizás asistió a esa reunión que se menciona, pero hasta ahí es donde sabemos. Después de eso, estamos perdidos.- Habló de manera calmada y con mirada fría. Estaba enojado, y los presentes lo sabían con claridad, esa mirada que mostraba con tanta enjundia era la de alguien que estaba al borde de golpear al primer sujeto que le provocase.

-P-Pero, Dipper es muy fuerte, además de que no es ningún tonto. De seguro sabia lo que significaba el hacer lo que hizo, y no actuó bajo el deseo de hacer una imprudencia. Debía de tener un plan.- El pelirrojo rápidamente se acerco al mayor, mostrando claramente que se encontraba confiado en que su amigo no caería tan fácilmente.

-No sabemos si el chico tenia un plan o no. Pero te diré el nuestro. Nosotros investigamos lo que ocurrió con él con un poco de ayuda de parte de ustedes hasta que Fidd nos llame diciendo que ya tiene la verdadera cura para Mabel. Entonces, ustedes van a la mansión, toman la cura. Buscan a Mabel; quien esta viendo una obra de teatro junto con sus amigas y se la dan. Mientras tanto, **Ford y yo** \- hizo énfasis en como pronuncio el orden de eso ultimo, haciendo que su hermano girara los ojos en busca de no prestarle atención- seguiremos buscando al chico. Ustedes se quedaran con las chicas y no las dejaran solas. En especial a Mabel, si esos locos tienen a Dipper otra vez, seguro buscaran la manera de herirla. ¿Quedo claro?- Fue rápido y directo, esperaba que los chicos se le opusieran de alguna manera, mas, se sorprendió al ver como todos asintieron casi de manera militar.

-Quedo claro.- Respondieron al unísono. Anonadando al par de gemelos Pines.

-En ese caso, por ahora tendremos que buscar pistas. ¿No es así?- Pregunto Lee con un seño claramente molesto. Comenzaba a fastidiarle que esos dementes se metiesen constantemente con sus amigos.

-En efecto. Y va a ser difícil, en definitiva este lugar parece un campo de pelea. Seguro Dipper llego mentalizado para combatir.- El científico de seis dedos se unió a la platica únicamente para comentar aquello, ya que, en cuanto lo hizo, todos los menores de edad se dispersaron para cubrir un mayor campo.

Gideon levitaba levemente por encima del lugar, buscando e inspeccionando con la mirada todo el desastre que había. Por otro lado, Robbie, junto con sus inseparables amigos; comenzaron a rondar mientras mantenían sus armas en alto, esperando que de la nada apareciese cualquier amenaza. Stan, por otro lado, veía con cuidado lo que parecía ser una camisa de fuerza rasgada con un cuchillo. Su hermano, por otro lado, mostraba peculiar interés en unas columnas de piedra que salían del suelo bajo la intención de atrapar a alguien; un alguien que logro salir de esa prisión usando el mismo método con el cual se erigieron esos monolitos. Marius, por otro lado, veía consternado unas marcas en el suelo, mismas que parecían simular quemaduras de algún tipo pero que; por lo mismo de no encontrarse en un lugar alto, le era imposible vislumbrar que era aquello que le llamaba tanto la atención. Caso contrario que con Gabriel: muchacho que, al ver que la parte terrestre estaba siendo cubierta en su totalidad, decidió poner en uso sus habilidades con el Parkour y con ayuda de las mismas, subir la estructura semi derruida del lugar.

Ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones con otras locaciones, por lo que el hacer lo mimo en un lugar donde se encontraban hechiceros y científicos con doctorados entraba dentro de la categoría de realizar una acción bastante prudente. Las armaduras de acero que tenia el lugar se encontraban mas solidas de lo que aparentaban, mas que nada, por que el color negruzco que estas tenían parecía haber sido dado por alguna clase de explosión o incendio. Lo cual explicaba casi a su totalidad las deformaciones que presentaban.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué es eso?- Se pregunto por medio de un susurro en cuanto vio un lazo de color rosado atorado en una lamina del techo; estiró su brazo lo mas que pudo para apresar dicho trozo de tela entre sus dedos y a pesar de que casi se cae al intentar poseer lo que tanta atención le llamaba, aun así lo logró poco antes de poner en peligro su vida.- Si. Lo tengo.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al verse en una posición un tanto incomoda. Sujetándose de manera milagrosa con los pies en una armadura, le fue imposible mantener su torso en la posición inicial; por lo que, acabó de cabeza y con la mirada posada primeramente en el objeto que le llevo a estar como se encontraba, aunque, segundos después perdió el interés en el mismo por algo mas que le fue posible ver a metros de distancia del pelirrojo armado con una centelleante espada.- Oigan. Hay algo marcado en el suelo…- Les llamó a todos con toda la voz que le fue posible sacar dada su incomoda situación.

-¿Algo marcado?- Cuestionó Gideon mientras volaba con dirección al rubio.

-Si, algo marcado, lo he estado viendo desde hace rato. Pero no le encuentro la forma.- Acompaño el vizconde mientras se rascaba la cabeza al ver a tan peculiar compañero de clases de su amigo castaño colgado de cabeza cual murciélago.

-Oh, no…- Resoplo de manera dificultosa al apreciar desde las alturas, lo que bien podía ser un símbolo que él mismo se había aprendido a dibujar debido a cierta estancia en prisión. Claro que, el que conocía a la perfección, no contaba con cierto único ojo tachado.- Creo que van a querer ver esto.- Extrajo su teléfono celular para poder tomar una buena fotografía de lo que bien era un pésimo mal augurio.

-¿El que cosa?- Inquirió el mayor de la familia Pines, anciano que se apresuro por llegar a donde se encontraba de pie el joven Austriaco. Poco a poco los presentes se reunían a poca distancia de las peculiares marcas del suelo, esperando a que el albino y el rubio descendieran lo mas pronto posible. Hecho bastante alterante para el recién llegado, puesto que pensaba en bajar de manera calmada y controlada; no levitando gracias a la magia del joven Gleeful, quien no pidió siquiera su permiso para llevar a cabo dicha acción.

-Con cuidado. Con cuidado. Con cuidado.- Chillaba el citadino mientras veía como lentamente bajaba hasta el suelo donde se encontraba el resto del grupo.

-Esto. Tienen que ver esto.- No lo dudo ni por un segundo; quizás llenaría de miedo los corazones de todos los que medianamente entendían el significado de dicho zodiaco; pero no tenia tiempo para andar priorizando la mentalidad de todos.

-¿P-Pero que…?- Fueron las únicas palabras que lograron salir de entre los labios del anciano con seis dedos poco antes de estirar su extremidad lo mas rápido posible bajo la finalidad de arrebatar el dispositivo móvil del adolescente.

Sus ojos se perdieron por un segundo en la nada misma, consternado, no aclaraba sus ideas con respecto a lo que le era mostrado. Y para cuando hubo conectado su cerebro de vuelta, este funciono lo mas rápido que le fue posible. Volteo la mirada sin dudar en dirección a donde se encontraban las marcas en el suelo, inspeccionando con detalle lo que estaba siendo mostrado.

-¡Oye, Ford! ¿Me quieres decir que significa esto?- Cuestionó colérico su hermano gemelo en cuanto hubo apreciado lo descubierto; estaba comenzando a tener una fuerte sensación de debilidad en la boca del estomago, nada de lo que de repente se estaba revelando le causaba buena espina. Ya eran demasiadas cosas por las cuales preocuparse como para estar viendo de nueva cuenta ese nefasto zodiaco; ya de por si consideraba lo suficientemente malo el verlo grabado en la espalda de su sobrino como para que este se presentara inmortalizado en concreto justo en el lugar donde había desaparecido el mismo chico.

-No lo se, Stanley. Alguien esta jugando con cosas que no debería, y me temo, que lo que sea que este haciendo, lo hace con la intención de no detenerse a no ser que de con lo que quiere. Esto es magia bastante extraña, y no me imagino quien la pudo haber conjurado, pero creo saber de donde la sacaron.- Con notoria frustración desglosaba la situación en busca de una respuesta clara, queriendo saber si acaso toda ese complejo rompecabezas que acababa de surgir de la mera nada; tenia algún trasfondo que se encontrase ignorando o pasando por alto de alguna manera.

-¿En ese caso que estamos esperando?- Cual si esa pregunta hubiera sido proliferada con el deseo de invocar alguna acción, de repente, el celular del mayor presente comenzó a vibrar: indicando que alguien estaba contactándolo.

-¿Diga?- No tardo en responder. Dejando al antiguo señor misterio y a los muchachos, con un deje de incomodidad de la que no pudieron salir debido a que el que se encontraba conversando no les daba una seña clara.

-…- Solamente se encontraba escuchando lo que se decía al otro lado de la línea sin siquiera cambiar su semblante por ninguna razón en particular. Solamente se encontraba moviendo los ojos de un lado hacia otro en busca de dar con algo en concreto dentro de su cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Gracias. Enviaremos a los chicos de inmediato.- Fueron sus únicas palabras antes de colgar de manera abrupta y guardarse el dispositivo en el pantalón. Acción que fue precedida por el hecho de que empezó a andar en dirección a la salida mientras se medio giraba hacia los demás.- Es hora de irnos. Chicos, irán a la mansión. Fiddleford ya tiene lista la cura para Mabel; llévensela cuanto antes. Stanley, nosotros iremos a donde creo que esta la pista que nos puede ayudar a saber que demonios esta pasando.- Fue rápido y bastante conciso al momento de dar indicaciones. Ya que, en cuanto hubo terminado de decir la ultima palabra, los presentes se apresuraron lo mas rápido posible en dirección a los vehículos.

Los ancianos Pines no dudaron en aventar sus armas a la parte trasera del coche solo para que les fuera sencillo brincarse el paso de abrir las puertas del mismo. Gracias a que el capot de este se encontraba guardado, les permitió el realizar una típica escena de persecuciones. Por otro lado, los muchachos tardaron un poco mas de tiempo en abordar la van del joven Valentino, quien con mayor destreza que el resto, guardo velozmente su arma bajo su asiento; y lo hizo de tal manera que, en el caso de necesitarla, bastase con un simple movimiento de mano para que le fuese posible alcanzar la misma y de esa manera, pudiese disparar si mayor complejidad: siendo completamente distinto al caso de los demás jóvenes de su edad, quienes torpemente no pudieron hacer nada mas que quedarse con las mismas en mano; Marius sin embargo se las arreglo para que de alguna manera su espada quedase acomodada para su desenvaine rápido.

Y de esa manera, en menos tiempo del que pensaron; los dos equipos partieron. Por un lado, la camioneta del pelinegro acelero lo mas rápido que le fue posible para conseguir adentrarse en el atajo que otrora uso para escapar del mismo lugar en la ocasión en que este se encontraba envuelto en llamas. De igual manera, el par de ancianos solamente pudieron ensombrecer sus rostros mientras se elevaban lo suficiente en el aire y con ello, volaban en dirección a las montañas que resguardaban el valle de Gravity Falls. La tarde ya era algo casi del pasado; la noche amenazaba con cubrir el lugar con su oscuro manto, el viento comenzó a soplar de manera vigorosa, y los animales nocturnos abandonaban sus escondrijos; queriendo algo que esa noche era por instinto propio. Cazar.

 _ **19:34 hrs, Mansión McGucket-Pines;**_

Se encontraba molesto hasta el alma. Y de hecho, solo no activaba un robot gigante para acabar de una vez y por todas con esos criminales que ya le estaban fastidiando; por que su compañero de trabajo le recordó lo peligroso que seria sacar de sus escondites dichas maquinas de guerra sin haber avisado primero a los habitantes del pueblo. Escupió fastidiado hacia el suelo, hacia tiempo que había dejado esa mala costumbre aun lado, pero en su estado no podía hacer nada mas que esperar. O al menos, eso era en ese momento.

Se encontraba de pie en el patio delantero, viendo con enojo al horizonte. Un arma se escondía debajo de su bata de laboratorio, y el viejo bastón que usaba Stan en la cabaña del misterio al final le había servido mas de lo que imaginó en un inicio, mas aun debido a que su mano se aferraba de buena manera a esa bola de billar. Claro que, eso solo era con su extremidad derecha; la izquierda se encontraba sosteniendo con fiereza una inyección ya lista para ser aplicada. Era incolora, por lo que, en la jeringa e metal; daba la sensación de tratarse de algo realmente peligroso, mas sin embargo, no era el caso.

Se había esforzado mas de la cuenta en realizar ese antídoto, incluso había recurrido a investigaciones de otros países para que el proceso fuese mucho mas rápido. Por lo que, y usando la poca muestra de sangre que dejo atrás cierto muchacho que parecía fascinarle los castigos; la prueba de esta se había llevado a cabo con las mismas pruebas que se hicieron para demostrar que efectivamente; lo que le estaban dando a Mabel era una toxina mucho mas peligrosa. Se concentro demasiado en lo que hizo, que ignoro el momento en que los otros dos ancianos que le acompañaban se retiraron del lugar con suficientes armas para hacerle frene a un ligero batallón del ejercito.

Unas luces se asomaron por encima de la puerta de entrada, siendo en ese momento visibles gracias a la casi noche que gobernaba. Así que, bajo la premisa de acabar con todo de una buena vez, con simpleza apretó un botón que escondía entre sus prendas: consiguiendo de esa manera que las puertas se abrieran en son de permitirle el paso a una vieja camioneta cargada hasta el tope con adolescentes.

-Supongo que es una contramedida viable al tratarse de ellos.- Susurro al ver bajar solamente a Gabriel, quien rápidamente se encamino hasta donde se encontraba él.- Joven.- Le saludo con cortesía.

-Señor.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, seguía sin conocer bien a todos los que tenían contacto directo con su desaparecido amigo, pero aun así tenia en alto el respeto a los mayores, por lo que, ese saludo salió de entre sus labios con naturalidad.

-Ten. Dénsela a la joven Mabel. La necesita cuanto antes.- Le comunico con rapidez mientras le tendía aquella cura para la muchacha.

El joven de cabellos de color dorado cenizo solamente concentro su mirada en el objeto que le pasaba, solo para que después de un segundo volteara nuevamente su rostro en dirección al anciano. Le sonrió confiado, y sin mas, asintió levemente con la cabeza un instante antes de correr de nueva cuenta a donde se encontraban los demás chicos que rondaban su edad; mostro a todos el motivo de su viaje, y con el simple hecho de que le dieran una rápida mirada; basto para que el acelerador fuera pisado hasta el fondo, el motor rugió con furia, y en cuanto se hubieron puesto en marcha; cada uno de ellos tenso los músculos de manera involuntaria, no sabían que era lo que podría pasar, pero no les importo en lo absoluto. Dejaron atrás de ellos todos los miedos, las preocupaciones y a cierto viejo que únicamente miraba desde su lugar con cierta nostalgia.

Tiempo atrás él no hubiese dudado ir a ayudar, pero habían pasado ya tres años desde que la memoria le había sido regresada, y con ese acontecimiento, su estilo de vivir cambio de manera abrupta; se volvió mas teórico, dejando de lado su lado activo de vivir. Si, seguía pudiendo hacer ciertas cosas, pero ya no podía ir por ahí saltando de un lado a otro, la vejez le había alcanzado por muy molesto que fuera: por lo que, ahora lo que podía hacer, se limitaba a ver de lejos como los mas jóvenes protegían lo que atesoraban todos. Aun a su pesar de que estos mismos muchachos se encontraran en una edad bastante temprana.

 _ **19:53 hrs, Las Montañas;**_

El volador vehículo descendió lentamente hasta tocar suelo, el motor se apago; y sin mucho demoro, este volvió a aparentar la apariencia original que tenia. Y una vez que eso hubo sucedido, el par de hombres descendieron con calma; tomaron sus armas de nueva cuenta, y sin miedo alguno, empezaron a caminar colina arriba, mostrando como único camino, un ligero sendero formado por el paso del tiempo que llevaba de manera directa hacia una cueva.

-¿Seguro que es este lugar?- Inquirió el menor de los dos mientras veía como la oscuridad del lugar invadía todo a su alrededor, incomodándolo lo suficiente como para mantener su arma sujetada por ambas manos mientras volteaba de forma paranoica a donde sea que se escuchase siquiera un minúsculo ruido.

-Tan seguro como que vine cientos de veces cuando aun no sabia como deshacerme de ese lunático.- Respondió con seriedad ante el asunto, el camino que recorría en ese instante le hacia recordar a cuando aun tenia cuarenta años; joven y preocupado de lo que pudiese ocurrir; y claro, con mucha mejor condición física de la que en ese momento tenia. Aunque claro, no se podía quejar, tenia setenta y tantos años y continuaba con la suficiente condición como para subir una empinada cuesta sin cansarse. Cosa similar para su gemelo menor; quien a su lado, aparentaba seguir teniendo la fuerza para resistir un fiero combate con cualquier monstruo.

-¿En ese caso… Por que venir otra vez? Si has visitado esa cueva tantas veces… ¿qué puede haber ahí dentro que no hayas visto antes?- Le cuestión de una forma bastante justificable; y era verdad, prácticamente recordaba cada marca que existía en aquel lugar, pero: el hecho de que, quien quiera que fuese el responsable de marcar ese mismo zodiaco debió de haberse pasado por ahí antes. Y si tenían suerte, se encontrarían con un rastro.

-Podemos hallar una pista. Es muy posible que esa marca que vimos pudiese estar relacionada de alguna forma con la manera de invocar a ese demente; y si es así, quizás quien la hizo dejo detrás de si un rastro de migajas.- En menor tiempo del que creyó posible, ya se encontraban los dos en la entrada a tan oscuro lugar; o al menos eso pensaron que seria, mas sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que: en el fondo del lugar, se encontraba una luz alumbrando un mural y creando una sombra de la una persona que se encontraba junto a ella.

Los dos hermanos se detuvieron al instante, intercambiaron una mirada confundida que no tardo en transformarse en una determinada, asintieron con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, y sin mas, empezaron a avanzar de manera cautelosa mientras alzaban sus armas lentamente en dirección hacia el frente. No distinguían a la persona que tenían enfrente de ellos, pero no por ello desistieron de apuntarle con las pistolas; aunque, a medida de que se aproximaban, un ligero temor nacía de sus estómagos. Culminando en un estruendoso grito de terror que no pudieron evitar dejar salir al momento en que la desconocida persona se giro sobre si misma al sentir una presencia tras ella.

-¿T-T-Tu que haces aquí?- Rápidamente, quizás mas de lo que su orgullo se lo permitía, Stanley se fue a parar detrás de su hermano mientras sostenía su arma por encima del hombro del mismo; apuntando con insistencia a cierta anciana de piel verdosa y cabello blanco que le veía con ligera sorpresa.

-Vaya, vaya… Si son los gemelos Pines, que agradable sorpresa…- El par de varones no sabían a que prestarle atención, si a la aterradora mujer que parpadeaba rápidamente mientras sujetaba sus manos de manera "coqueta", o al sinfín de manos que empezaban a salir prácticamente de la nada. Dejándoles sin salida.

-I-Imagino que es la bruja de la que me hablaste. Esa que te robo tus manos, ¿no? ¿Stanley?- Le susurro de la manera menos audible posible, a la par de que sostenía su arma a la altura de sus costillas y apuntando a la aterradora señora que delante de ellos posaba en seña de querer ligar.

-Oh, le contaste de mi, Stan Pines. Je… Me imagino que debes de ser Stanford, el hermano mayor y mas maduro…- Canturreaba la espectral mujer mientras una mano caía en el hombro del científico, y con dos de sus dedos, acariciaba su mejilla con ternura. Aunque, no era eso lo que le consternaba al hombre, si no, el hecho de que esta supiese quien era.

-¿Espera, como sabes quien soy yo?- Intrigado por ese hecho, dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, dejando desprotegido al antiguo señor misterio. Quien curioso y con miedo, veía desde atrás a la mujer.

-¿Eh? Oh, eso. Cuando Stan me empezó a interesar, use magia para saber todo de él. Por eso se de ti, Stanford. Te vi dentro de su vida.- Volvió a canturrear, mas en esa ocasión, con ligera extrañeza de que el peculiar anciano que tenia de pie enfrente de ella, no se mostrara con miedo ante la declaración.

-¿Y que es lo que haces aquí?- Interrogó ahora con escepticismo mientras se acercaba aun mas a la hechicera. Quien curiosa, le veía fijamente a los ojos, como si estuviera viendo en lo mas profundo de un abismo en busca de una respuesta de la cual no tenia pregunta en si.

-Ya veo. Fuiste tu el primero en invocarlo.- expresó ahora con seriedad, como si le hubieran puesto delante a un asesino que acabo con la paz que tanto quería- Veras, después de lo que sucedió hace tres años.- Una mano subió caminando por su torso mientras sostenía una lámpara de gasolina, misma que la anciana utilizo para alumbrar de manera completa la enorme pared de piedra que tenia grabada en si, el viejo conjuro para traer a ese mundo al demonio de las pesadillas.- Ese conjuro dejo de ser eficiente; ya no se le podía traer de regreso del lugar en donde el chico Pino lo encerró. Pero- siempre existía un "pero" en toda historia, y ese en especial, hizo que ambos Pines miraran atentos a su informante- Pudiese ser que alguien modificara la invocación. No lo tengo seguro, lo único concreto que tengo, es que no lo pueden revivir de esa manera. Pero no se de que sean capaces al modificar el hechizo.- Su semblante era completamente serio, había dejado atrás aquella personalidad tan incomoda y compleja que le caracterizaba bajo el único precepto de que sus palabras fuesen tomadas con la seriedad que se merecían.

Sin embargo, el par que no había pronunciado una palabras desde hacia rato, continuaban de la misma manera; pero ahora, con los ojos concentrados en el muro que tenían justo enfrente; el cual alguien había rayado con lo que parecía ser un carbón o granito bastante corriente. El zodiaco mostraba las mismas modificaciones que las que encontraron en aquel almacén; y el conjuro escrito a su lado tenia rayones a su alrededor; como si alguien buscara la manera de reacomodarlo para usarlo de otra manera. De nueva cuenta sentían aquella presión en sus estómagos, algo estaba por ocurrir; y lo presentían de primera mano.

-Es un conjuro para controlar a base de la escancia de Bill.- Expuso el científico en cuanto hubo traducido mentalmente lo que había creado quien quiera que fuese el que se planto en aquel lugar.

-¿A que te refieres, Seis Dedos?- Entendía perfectamente a que se refería, pero buscaba negarlo. Ya que, el aceptar que eso que dijo fuese cierto, significaría que aceptaba el hecho de que, cabía la posibilidad, de que no encontraran a su sobrino por justamente aquella razón. Por que le tenían bajo su control.

-Se refiere… A que el Pino tiene ahora a un titiritero.- Termino por decir la bruja mientras fruncía el seño con clara molestia. Finalmente había tenido algo de paz y relaciones fructuosas después de tanto tiempo, pero estas de repente se habían ido al diablo en cuanto comenzaron a suceder cosas fuera de lo común. Y eso que ella era una criatura mágica, pero, no era lo mismo un Golem Natural peleándose contra un Druida; que un grupo de hombres cazando mas hombres en los bosques con el fin de realizar un sinfín de experimentos anti naturales. Serie de actos que fueron los que le impulsaron a buscar a los criminales y convertirlos en piedras, por supuesto, en ningún momento pensó encontrarse con ese par de gemelos.

-Debemos de avisarle a los muchachos de esto.- Fue lo único que sus oídos escucharon, ya que, al instante de darse la vuelta, único que pudo apreciar eran las siluetas de los ancianos que estaban próximos a retirarse del lugar mas rápido que lo que tardaría una vela en apagarse en medio de una tormenta eléctrica y estando en la intemperie.

-Pues tendrá que ser mas abajo, por que a esta altura de las montañas me es imposible tener señal. Cosa extraña, ya que según me había dicho el vendedor, que esta cosa capta señal donde sea.- el de negro movía la mano de un lado a otro mientras sostenía su teléfono móvil, dando a entender que se encontraba buscando señal para marcar- Pero, supongo que no aplica este hecho cuando se esta en la cima de una montaña o cuando uno se adentra en un islote donde hay un portal entre espacios abierto.- Rendido ante la impotencia, no hizo nada mas que guardar su teléfono para un instante después, buscar entrar al coche; en esta ocasión, de manera normal. Aunque, le fue imposible, las puertas aun no estaban abiertas.- Ah, Ford… Las puertas.- Volteo su mirada en dirección a su hermano, mismo que solo le veía con sorpresa y estupefacción.

-¿Qué acabas de decir, Stanley?- Se encontraba procesando lo que le acababan de decir, pero antes de que le pudieran contestar, alguien mas capto su atención.

-Lo que acabas de escuchar. Al parecer la presencia continúa de magia que requiere grandes cantidades de energía afecta la señal de los teléfonos. De hecho, este mismo hecho fue lo que me hizo salir de mi hogar para buscar que es aquello que afecta incluso a mi propia magia.- A sus espaldas se encontraba la bruja que contaba con tendencias a robar manos; ella, de pie y mirando de manera insistente al par de hermanos que le devolvían la mirada.

-Entonces… Algo esta sucediendo aquí cerca.- Se apresuro a decir mientras guardaba sus armas y abría las puertas del vehículo, para finalmente, voltearse en dirección a la anciana.- Súbase, buscaremos eso que esta creando anomalías aquí en las montañas.- No dudo ni un segundo en abrirle la puerta trasera para que la señora se adentrase al auto volador, permitiendo que esta misma subiera sin demorarse demasiado y con todas las manos que venían con ella.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Ford, estas hablando en serio?!- Indignado, el menor no dudo en poner al frente su incomodidad con dejar subir a la mujer que el mismo denominaba "loca" y de paso, el abandonar la idea de informarle a los muchachos al respecto de lo que habían descubierto esa misma tarde.

-Si, lo estoy. No te preocupes, primero nos alejaremos lo suficiente como para marcarle a los chicos. Después daremos vueltas alrededor de las montañas, y con ayuda del celular podremos describir exactamente que área se ve afectada por la interferencia. Con eso sabremos en donde se encontraría el punto céntrico y nos seria posible averiguar de que va todo esto.- Mientras explicaba su plan de ataque se subió a su auto, encendió el motor y puso en orden todos los componentes correspondientes para emprender vuelo, para que de esa manera, en cuanto hubo pronunciado la ultima palabra de la explicación que prolifero; iniciaran con el hecho de ponerlo en marcha.

 _ **20:09 hrs, El Teatro;**_

-Vaya, jamás imagine que en el Japón feudal también se hubiese puesto en practica la caza de "brujas". Aunque, supongo que era de esperarse habiendo tantas pinturas donde se mostraban a demonios combatir con hombres.- Expreso Pacifica al encontrarse sin ningún tema de conversación el cual tomar en medio del entremés.

La obra estaba a la mitad, y no podían hacer nada mas que sentarse y esperar a que volviera a comenzar a un a pesar de que se encontrasen sumidas en un incomodo silencio que parecía no tener fin. Aun ni cuando la joven Northwest intentase hacer que este acabara, simplemente era imposible acabar con este de manera definitiva: y eso lo tuvo mas en claro cuando ninguna de sus acompañantes contesto a lo que señalo. Por eso mismo, no hizo mas que agachar la cabeza con ligero pesimismo. Las luces del lugar comenzaron a bajar, y la tercera llamada se dio. El entremés había finalizado, la obra estaba por continuar; por lo que no dudo en poner su atención encima del escenario.

Lo que hasta ese momento habían presenciado era una obra que trataba de los acontecimientos bélicos de la época, con una representación bastante exacta desde el punto de vista de un general. Hasta ese punto todo se encontraba bien, pero le incomodaba un poco el hecho de que los actores mostraran una mirada perdida y casi sin expresión a la hora de que sucediera algo. Aunque, esperaba el que todo mejorara en la segunda mitad; mas que nada, por que le interesaba un poco el giro argumental que se había tomado al final de la primera parte: habían capturado una bruja al momento de desplegar un campamento en la montaña, por lo que, la historia ahora mostraría la ejecución de la misma a manos del general.

Sin embargo, se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa que sucediese en el escenario. Pero en ningún momento se espero el hecho de que, de repente, y acompañada de varios soldados, sacerdotes, un monje mayor y el general, una chica castaña e inconsciente se presentase ante el publico amarrada en una cruz de madera. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al divisar de manera correcta de quien se trataba.

-¡MABEL!- Grito Candy, asustada de verla ahí, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo; pero sabia que nada de eso era común o que siquiera era planeado. La chica de Pines no estaría en esa situación sin avisarle siquiera a ella o a nadie, y claro, no acostumbraba darle esa clase de sorpresas.

-¡¿Oigan, que esta pasando aquí?!- Grito colérica Wendy, a ella; al igual que la pelinegra y que aparentemente todo su grupo, no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba comenzando a suceder. Menos aun, cuando de repente, los soldados bajaron del escenario al mismo tiempo en que desenfundaban sus espadas y las apuntaban en dirección del grupo de chicas.

-Me gustaría que no interrumpieran mi obra. Menos en la mejor parte.- Expresó el general que se encontraba aun encima del escenario,

Los demás espectadores no pudieron hacer otra cosa mas que pararse de sus asientos y empezar a caminar con dirección a la salida lo mas rápido posible. En menos tiempo del que consideraron siquiera, ya se encontraban rodeadas por los soldados que con Katanas en mano: parecían no dudar en usarlas en su contra.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?- Gruño con furia Grenda, viendo con impotencia como su querida amiga seguía crucificada en medio del escenario con el monje mayor aun lado. No podían moverse, y eso solamente le hacia hervir la sangre con una rabia descomunal, aunque, de la nada este sentimiento desapareció y dejo que el sentimiento que gobernara fuese únicamente la confusión.

Dado que, de la nada y sin aviso alguno, varias balas fueron disparadas desde la parte superior del lugar; impactando de lleno en los rostros o en la piel descubierta de protección que tenían los soldados. Provocando de esa manera, que se desintegraran como si fuesen esculturas de arena que de la nada, habían sido golpeadas con algo, desamorándolas casi al instante.

Las chicas miraban confusas ese suceso, ya que cuatro de los nueve soldados habían sido desintegrados en menos de un parpadeo. Después, dos enemigos comenzaron a brillar en un aura azul verdoso, levitaron encima de su lugar un segundo y después fueron lanzadas con desprecio hacia las paredes mas próximas, agrietándolas al instante.

Un nuevo golpe capto la atención de las jóvenes, y este fue hecho por Marius, quien había caído encima de uno de esos seres con su espada apuntando hacia abajo; consiguiendo de esa manera atravesarle por la boca, generando así su inminente final. Aunque, el haber acabado con uno no fue suficiente para el pelirrojo, por lo que, sin dilación alguna y aun estando en cuclillas, colocó espada en posición de resguardo aun lado de su cadera, solo para que al momento de erguirse con fuerza, pudiese realizar un corte horizontal que decapitara a otro de los que se atrevieron a amenazar a su novia.

Las féminas no sabían que estaba ocurriendo, pero empezaron a conectar todo al ver al ultimo de los integrantes del grupo de varones, caer del techo y aplastar de esa manera, de igual manera, al ultimo de los soldados que les habían amenazado. Gabriel, con todo el peso de su cuerpo, mantenía prisionero a aquel hombre de mediana edad que, gracias a encontrarse cerca de este, le fue posible apreciar su fatídico hedor.

-¡Puaj! ¡Este sujeto apesta a muerto! ¿Qué se supone que es?- Pregunto mientras se tapaba la nariz y se incorporaba lentamente, claro que, sin dejar de pisarle el cuello para evitar de esa manera que este de igual manera se pusiera de pie.

-Es un Ghoul. Elimínalo.- Gideon de igual manera comenzaba a bajar de su escondrijo, pero él a diferencia del par que descendió de manera bruta, lo hacia con ayuda de su magia. Y de paso, ayudaba a bajar a los cuatro muchachos que portaban armas de aire.

-¿Eliminarlo? ¿Con que?- Cuestiono escéptico el rubio mientras veía a sus compañeros de frente, claro que, se contesto él solo al momento de patear el arma que antes le pertenecía a la criatura que aprisionaba. Miró la espada por un segundo antes de inclinarse sobre si mismo para hacerse de la misma y empuñarla en contra de aquel ser; clavándosela sin dudar en el cuello, antes hubiera dudado de hacerlo, pero ya había visto a los otros sujetos que se desintegraron al instante, por lo que, espero lo mismo de su prisionero. Mas, este solamente se mostro mas furioso al tener dentro de su laringe, aquella arma.- Ahhhh… ¿Cómo les digo que…?- Intento comunicar ese hecho a los demás, sin embargo, se le adelanto el pelinegro del grupo. Quien fríamente enfilo al rostro de la criatura el cañón de su rifle de aire, le disparó con rapidez y acabó con esa situación en menos tiempo del posible.

-No es tan fácil. Te recuerdo que deben de ser eliminados con cosas purificadas o venditas.- Le había tendido la mano al forastero para que se incorporase y mientras lo hacia, le decía aquello al albino, quien con el seño fruncido en una horrible expresión de ira; miraba en dirección a donde se encontraba la chica Pines.

-Él tiene a Mabel cautiva…- Gruño enfurecido por ese dato mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños y conseguía de esa manera, que la cruz de madera comenzara a tambalearse: quería atraerla a donde permanecían. Mas, sus planes se vieron frustrados al instante en que un nuevo enemigo se ponía enfrente de él.

Se trataba de una figura imponente que se encontraba vestida con un manto negro y largo, contaba con unas grandes perlas de madera en su cuello, con zapatillas en punta y con los brazos y rostro vendados. Finalmente, en su cabeza se encontraba puesto un sombrero de paja que usaban los antiguos viajeros nipones y en su mano derecha que extendía en dirección al ex adivino; se encontraba empuñado un antiguo bastón ceremonial que terminaba con un aro en su punta superior, y este, a su vez, contaba de igual manera con varios aros que resonaban al impactar entre si.

-Bien… Ahora… ¡¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí?!- Grito Pacifica al ver dicha confrontación y al escuchar como los mayores jóvenes disparaban en contra de los dos solados que desplego el chico Gleeful.

-Están sucediendo muchas cosas. Pero, en resumen, Dipper esta desaparecido, los señores Pines están buscando su paradero, la joven Mabel se encuentra en grave peligro por que aquello que creíamos que era su antídoto, en realidad es un veneno aun mas peligroso, y su verdadera cura, la tenemos con nosotros.- Marius se apresuro a contestar mientras volteaba a ver a las chicas, quienes contrariadas, se voltearon a ver entre si.

-P-Pero eso no es posible, hablamos con Dipper hace solamente una hora o algo así.- Confundida, y con mucho mas malestar que antes; Tambry se sentó en su asiento nuevamente, necesitaba un descanso de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, era demasiado rápido y le era imposible seguirle el ritmo; caso contrario a los demás muchachos, quienes con determinación; aunque confundidos por lo que les acaban de decir, veían fijamente a los dos únicos enemigos que quedaban.

-Vaya. No esperaba que se unieran tantos a la celebración de mi mas grande obra. Pero, ¿qué puedo decir? Entre mas, mejor…- Canturreaba el muchacho que permanecía vistiendo ropas de general, al mismo tiempo en que, con lentitud, introducía una de sus manos al interior de su armadura y de paso, con la otra se quitaba de la cabeza el casco que ocultaba parcialmente su rostro e identidad.

-Oh, tienes que estar bromeando… ¿G-Gabe Benson?- Con apenas un hilo de voz, cuestiono la identidad del muchacho, quien por cierto, estaba despojándose de todo lo que le estorbaba. Incluyendo la armadura y la liga que apresaba su cabello; hecho que, al realizarse, finalmente se pudo presentar como él quería. Con su rubia cabellera llegándole hasta la mitad de su espalda, con su casual ropa negra que consistía en pantalones militares negros, botas y playera de manga larga; todos del mismo color. Además, en su mano derecha ahora se encontraba usando una marioneta de abeja que, con sus diminutas manos, sostenía un dije de color ámbar.

-El mismo e inigualable. Marioneta, a ellos.- Extendió su mano hacia el frente, consiguiendo de esa manera que aquel personaje tan misterioso pegara un salto de su lugar y cayera a pocos metros de distancia del pelirrojo. A quien no dudo en atacar con frialdad con un golpe descendente que apenas fue capaz de cubrir el muchacho.

Una pelea entre los dos estaba comenzando, y todos hubieran puesto total atención a esta de no ser por que unos buscaban recargar sus armas, otros simplemente no sabían como meterse en la pelea sin salir heridos y cierto adolescente, peleaba con magia de levitación en contra del Titiritero; buscando cada uno, el tener cerca de ellos a Mabel, quien aun inconsciente, hacia muecas de incomodidad y dolor.

-Diablos, esto se esta saliendo de control.- se quejo Robbie, quien, al ser el que mejor manejaba sus propias armas, le fue posible recargar mas rápido; y hubiese disparado en contra del desconocido al instante, mas, su celular comenzó a sonar de manera estridente, estresándolo tanto que solamente extrajo el mismo, atendió la llamada y lo puso en altavoz un segundo antes de arrojarlo a los asientos para que de esa manera pudiera ayudar al joven vizconde de Austria- ¡¿Quién demonios es?!- Pregunto mientras apuntaba su arma en dirección al monje.

- _¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, mocoso? ¡Soy el señor Pines!_ \- contestaba colérico Stan, aunque, después de una respiración se calmo considerablemente- _Escúchame bien, chico. Acabamos de descubrir algo, tengan cuidado, puede que Dipper este siendo manipulado por esos lunáticos._ \- Solo eso basto para que su puntería perfecta se viera afectada considerablemente.

Había apuntado a la cabeza del enemigo, mas, cuando hubo escuchado esa declaración; su disparo no dio donde quería, aunque se acerco bastante a hacerlo, sin embargo, lo único que logro hacer en contra del sujeto del bastón, fue quitarle el sombrero y rasgar las vendas de su cabeza, aflojándolas al instante.

-Marioneta, regresa.- Gabe, al ver lo que habían hecho, ordeno la retirada de su secuas, quien al instante cumplió con la orden; retrocediendo varios metros hasta que le fuese posible subir al escenario de un salto.

Las cosas estaban pasando mas rápido de lo que les hubiesen gustado. Y lo que sus ojos se encontraban mostrándoles, no podía ser otra cosa que les pudiera llenar el corazón con miedo. La llamada no avanzaba para nada, del otro lado de la línea se habían callado para poder escuchar mejor lo que estaba sucediendo en el lugar donde se encontraban los chicos: aunque estos únicamente podían permanecer con la mandíbula caída y con los ojos desorbitados por la impresión.

Delante de todos, a un lado del criminal que había capturado a la tierna y adorable Mabel, se encontraba quitándose las vendas de su rostro, el hermano de la misma chica. Luciendo una expresión vacía y unos ojos fríos de color azul cielo, Dipper no mostraba signos de siquiera arrepentimiento por atacar a sus amigos, pero tampoco mostraba esa humanidad y calidez que le identificaba desde siempre. Nadie podía decir absolutamente nada, meno aun ahora que su querido amigo se mostraba ante ellos como un enemigo mas con el que debían de pelear.

-¿C-Candy?- le llamo la rubia en un susurro, obligándole a hacerle voltear solo para que le fuese posible admirar como de las mejillas rosadas de su amiga, escurrían un par de lagrimas de lamento- C-Creo que ya se cual es mi mayor miedo…-


	89. Fuerza de Voluntad

_**De acuerdo, tuve problemas para escribir este capitulo. En verdad, fue dificil. Hasta tuve un bloqueo mental momentaneo... :'v Pero, supongo que al final salio como debia. :D Bueno, eso lo juzgaran ustedes. Dejenme saber si les gusto el capitulo, espero que si... :D Jejeje... Espero que sea de su agrado el rumbo que hasta ahora esta tomando la serie, asi que, disfruten lo que les tengo preparado! :)**_

 _ **La serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria hesta hecha por un fan y para fans con el unico proposito de entretener sin animos de lucro.**_

 _ **ElianVillanueva: Jeje.. Gracias! Que bien que te hayan gustado los capitulos! Je, si, demasiado grande... Y si, pobre Mabel... De hecho, por ella fue mi bloqueo, no queria ponerla en la situacion en la que la puse... :'v Je, descuida, lo importante es que disfrutes de la serie. En cuanto a lo de mi proyecto, si, fue complicado... Y pues, gracias. De verdad. Ahora, en cuanto a la universidad, pues, demasiado tarde! Ya reprobe! XD Bueno, hasta la proxima! Nos vemos! :D Y descuida, lo importante es que disfrutes con la serie! :) R de PD: Para cuando esta planeado... 7u7**_

 _ **Lector: Que bien que te haya gustado el cap! Que bien que sea asi! Gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos! :D Ah, y si, pobre Paz... :'v**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 17: Fuerza de Voluntad**_

-Esto no puede ser posible… ¿Me estas jodiendo?- Cuestionó con cólera el menor de los gemelos Pines mientras bloqueaba el teléfono con brusquedad y se giraba en dirección a su hermano, quien con un rostro serio y lúgubre, miraba a donde volar. No le devolvió la mirada, pero el aura que se cargaba era lo suficientemente pesada como para hacerle saber con claridad lo que debían de hacer.- Ahhh…- suspiro con pesadez, mientras volteaba la mirada hacia el frente- ¿Dejaremos que los chicos se encarguen, verdad?- Ahora su mirada era igual de sombría que la de su gemelo, quien ante tal pregunta apretó con fuerza el volate, provocando que de esa manera, este relinchara por la fuerza aplicada.

-No tenemos otra opción. Si algo esta sucediendo por estos alrededores, será mejor que nosotros; que estamos mas cerca, nos encarguemos. Ellos están ahí, los superan en numero, seguro lo lograran.- Sus palabras salían mas secas que cualquier desierto, y la mirada que lanzaba se encontraba posada únicamente en el despejado cielo nocturno que ante ellos se presentaba.

El silencio gobernó el vehículo tras ese breve intercambio de palabras, y lo único que cierta bruja podía hacer, era mirar desde los asientos traseros el como la mirada que portaban ese par y que se podía ver gracias al espejo retrovisor; era la misma mirada que bien podía caracterizar a criminales seriales capaces de hacer lo que fuese con tal de hacer pagar a quien quiera que se atreviera a meterse con ellos. Trago en seco, alegrándose de no ser ella la razón de su enojo, y después de meditar unos segundos; volteo la cabeza a su lado derecho, apreciando desde esa altura, el pueblo que aparentaba una tranquilidad bastante anormal. Fue su turno de soltar un pesado suspiro: conocía al muchacho en el cual giraban las cosas en ese instante, él a diferencia de muchas personas que existieron y tuvieron contacto con ella, era cauteloso, meticuloso, calmado y racional. Cosas que poco a poco perdían los humanos cada vez mas; y en ese instante, aquel muchacho que aun las conservaba, se encontraba en un grave peligro, sin muchas posibilidades para poder escapar de su situación. No al menos con ese conjuro activo.

 _ **En ese instante, en el teatro;**_

-Esto tiene que tratarse de una maldita broma, viejo.- Escupió Robbie con la suficiente cólera como para espantar a quien sea.

Y no era el único que mostraba dicha emoción, varios de los del grupo dejaban a relucir el hecho de que estaban pensando seriamente en romperle la cara al idiota que les sonreía con sorna gracia. Y que sin dejarse intimidar, jugaba con la pequeña reliquia color ámbar que sostenía en su mano derecha con la infantil marioneta de abeja. Mientras tanto, el castaño que posaba su mirada encima de sus compañeros sin haber recuperado el control sobre si mismo; solamente se limitaba a estar de pie aun lado de su manipulador.

-Pues al parecer, no es así. Esta controlado completamente a Dipper, y aparte, tiene cautiva a Mabel. Ese sujeto de plano quiere que le rompamos las piernas.- Con los ojos mas fríos que logro poner, Wendy extraía de su espalda su confiable hacha de mano, que centelleante, anunciaba un filo bastante potente.

-Diablos… ¿Esto es en serio? Lo ultimo que quiero es pelear contra Dipper.- Gabriel lentamente bajaba su mano en dirección a los restos del Ghoul en el que cayo, y sin mucha prisa, le quito a la armadura, la funda de la espada que ahora se encontraba sosteniendo.- Lo vi pelear cuando los matones de la escuela le buscaron por que creían que le podían ganar; no será lindo, de hecho, nos va a doler.- Enfundando su arma, declaraba aquello mientras sostenía su mirada encima de su amigo de la escuela; quien con crueldad miraba hacia el frente sin prestar peculiar atención en nadie en particular.

-Claro que nos va a doler. Es nuestro amigo del que estamos hablando, no será fácil el convencernos de que tenemos que vencerle.- Cierto pelirrojo hizo blandir su espada en el aire unas cuantas veces para acomodarse la muñeca de la mano y calentar de paso; ahora el castaño que tenia enfrente no se iba a contener en la pelea, por lo que cabía la posibilidad de que terminase bastante mal herido al terminar con todo ello: pero claro, terminaría todo cuando se encontrase regresando a su casa a su querido amigo.

-Bueno, no me refería a eso… Me refiero a que, bueno, si sufriría bastante si pensara que lograre hacerle alguna clase de daño; pero por favor, estamos hablando de él. Se de antemano que terminaremos bastante mal parados.- Con el pesimismo de frente, el forastero se acomodaba en posición de pelea mientras centraba sus pensamientos; la apariencia de chico débil y miedoso estaba puesta, solo debía de esperar una oportunidad para aprovecharse del posible exceso de confianza que se le habrá generado al criminal que tenia cautivos al par de hermanos.

-Eso se va a poder hacer. Conocemos a Dipper, sabemos donde están sus puntos débiles.- Ahora Grenda quien hablaba, y por mucho que se encontrase controlando sus deseos destructivos, le parecía mas que buena idea el arrancar los asientos que tenia próximos a ella y lanzarlos con fuerza en dirección al antiguo romance de sus dos mejores amigas.

Y claro, una de esas amigas le preocupaba con creces, mas que nada, por que la veía tan inconsciente y fuera de ese mundo, que inclusive aparentaba haberlo dejado de manera definitiva. Era increíble que su amiga de aparato dental no se hubiera levantado ya con todo el ruido del lugar, por lo que se indicaba enormemente el hecho de que esta permanecía en un estado bastante alarmante. Debían de rescatarla cuanto antes le fuera posible, y no solo a ella, su hermano no se quedaba atrás en la lista de prioridades. Menos aun para cierta rubia que escuchaba sollozar a su lado; cosa que sorprendentemente le rompía el corazón. Jamás imagino que, alguien tan fuerte como su amiga de dorada cabellera pudiese derramar lagrimas de tristeza en publico, aunque, tampoco imagino que de repente esta misma chica se agachara para recoger una afiliada espada que apuntó con determinación hacia el Titiritero. Se limpio con increíble velocidad las lagrimas, y tras ello, dejo relucir un brillo determinado de sus par de ojos azules.

-Hora de quitarle a nuestros amigos. Hagamos que este idiota se arrepienta de haberse metido con nosotros.- Sentencio con una mirada tan fría y llena de odio, que inclusive su padre en viejos tiempos jamás fue capaz de poseer. Todos le voltearon a ver con ligera sorpresa, aunque, esta se desvaneció al transcurrir unos segundos, mas que nada, por el hecho de estar siendo contagiados poco a poco por la misma emoción que representaba el traer de vuelta al par de hermanos tan queridos para ellos.

-Permítanme ser quien empiece.- El chico Gleeful, quien ayudado por su magia de levitación, se coloco enfrente de todos a un metro de altura sobre el suelo.

Su concentración se encontraba puesta en aquella cruz de madera que mantenía presa a la joven de aparato odontológico mas alegre que jamás conoció; respiro hondo por un segundo, y acto seguido estiro sus manos en dirección a la muchacha. Sin embargo, en medio de su camino se coloco rápidamente su amigo de cabellos castaños, quien sosteniendo su báculo con ambas manos y de manera diagonal, realizaba algo imposible para él. Repeler su magia. Con gradual lentitud se comenzó a generar una presión en un punto medio de la distancia que tenían los dos; los muebles comenzaron a crujir y el aire se volvía pesado. El esfuerzo que de repente comenzaba a ejercer con solo levantar las manos, jamás se le había presentado: pero en esa ocasión, hasta sentía como lo que quería llevar a cabo, era lentamente repelido.

Cosa que siguió siendo de esa manera, hasta que finalmente; quien consideraba su amigo emitió un gruñido de malestar y que a la vez demostraba que se encontraba poniendo un gran esfuerzo por llevar a cabo algo; un algo que termino haciendo que el albino fuera lanzado de su posición varios metros hacia atrás y por poco cayendo con brusquedad sobre una fila de asientos: y únicamente lo logro, con solo empujar hacia delante su bastón. Aunque, no fue siendo ese el destino del chico ex adivino, solamente por que fue capaz de recobrar el control sobre su magia un segundo antes de que ese hecho aconteciera.

-Buen intento, niño.- Se galardono su enemigo al verle tan exaltado y cansado por lo que bien pudo ser un combate de pura fuerza mágica.- Pero, no fue lo suficiente. No para alguien como él.- Dio un par de pasos y le coloco una mano en el hombro al muchacho que aun se encontraba vistiendo sus extravagantes ropas de monje, y como si se tratase de una simple estatua, solamente se limito a quedarse de pie aun lado de su controlador.

-¡Dipper no era capaz de hacer eso! ¡¿Qué le hiciste infeliz?!- Grito con rabia la joven Northwest, misma que no fue hasta el escenario con espada en mano solo por que cierta pelinegra se lo impidió gracias a un impulso de temor, que nacía con increíble lentitud desde la boca de su estomago: algo no le gustaba de aquel par de ojos azules que reemplazaban a los del muchacho.

-¡¿QUÉ NO ERA CAPAZ?! ¡JA! ¡NO ME HAGAS REIR!- Expreso extasiado por la situación mientras realizaba movimientos extravagantes con sus manos y su cuero cabelludo, desacomodando este ultimo en el proceso.- Quizás no lo sepas muy bien, o tal vez lo han estado ignorando todo este tiempo. Pero este condenado- señalo con el pulgar a su marioneta- tiene una basta colección de inmensos conocimientos en su cabeza. Si, quizás no sea capaz de entrar a ellos por no se que demonios, pero no importa, siempre y cuando sea capaz de usarlos en contra de ustedes; lo demás me da igual. Incluso si se muere en el proceso. Por que, digo, el realizar un sinfín de conjuros y hechizos consume bastante energía, pero como dije, no pienso detenerme solo por que mi marioneta se vea cansada.- Gabe mostraba una sonrisa larga y presuntuosa, a la par que prepotente. Sus ojos azules reflejaban a la perfección la malicia de su podrido corazón, y sus manos se estiraban hacia el frente como si el hacer que entre ellos se matasen fuera la primera fase de su plan para dominar al mundo.

-¿Q-Que has dicho?- Balbuceo la novia del joven a quien le forzaba a hacer lo que pedía; sin poderse creer de forma completa lo que les había confesado con tanto odio en su voz; el sentimiento de impotencia volvía a su ser, mas ahora, se encontraba siendo opacado por un odio mucho mas fuerte que antes.

-Lo que escuchaste dulzura. Él es capaz de realizar todos los conjuros, hechizos y técnicas de pelea que se sabe, solamente por que yo se lo ordeno. Y es el mismo caso si yo le pido que muera por mi; él solamente obedecerá ciegamente a mis ordenes.- De nueva cuenta estiraba su mano hacia el frente, mostrando ahora con mayor claridad, aquel medallón que desde hacia rato había estado sosteniendo; esbozo una sonrisa burlesca y demente, y sin mas, volvió a hablar, pero ahora con un tono de voz mas ronco que antes.- Marioneta, ve.- Sentencio, provocando que al instante, el joven Pines saltara de su lugar con su arma alzada por encima de su cabeza y dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo del grupo; quien aun en pose firme, le veía con una inexpresiva mirada.

Y un segundo antes de que su amigo cayese sobre de el con un potente y probablemente mortal golpe; flexiono y separo las piernas, doblo su mano para poder colocar su espada del lado contrario de su cintura y sin mas, recibió el báculo del castaño con el filo de su espada: la cual alzaba de manera horizontal por encima de su cabeza e impedía de esa manera que el arma enemiga siquiera se acercara a tocarle uno solo de sus cabellos. Tomó fuerza a la par que aire, y de un fuerte empuje lanzo a quien sabia que seguía siendo su amigo, solo que en ese momento, no era capaz de controlarse a si mismo. Aunque, solo hablando del lado mental, ya que su cuerpo realizo una excelente vuelta sobre si mismo bajo la finalidad de caer de pie a pocos metros de distancia. Ambos subieron sus guardias de nueva cuenta, solo para que en menos tiempo de lo que pensaron los espectadores del combate, este mismo se reanudara a la brevedad.

Siendo el mismo castaño quien había roto el momento de tranquilidad al instante de abalanzarse de nueva cuenta en contra de su amigo; blandió su báculo en forma diagonal descendente, buscando con ello, finalizar con la pelea. Sin embargo, Marius únicamente dio un salto hacia atrás mientras flexionaba ligeramente las piernas y evitaba por poco el arremetimiento en su contra. Aunque, se vio obligado a volver a repetir dicha acción, puesto que su oponente en esa ocasión se encontraba actuando de una forma mucho mas brusca. Dipper, en cuanto hubo fallado su golpe, alzo a modo de un blandir su arma, apuntando a la cabeza del muy rico muchacho: y a pesar de que este se hubo salvado de un posible aturdimiento, no le fue posible enfilar su espada en dirección del muchacho, ya que ese par de movimientos fueron lo bastante rápidos como para tomarle por sorpresa.

Mas, de una manera u otra, logro recomponerse al ultimo instante y en menos de lo que logro ver, ya había alzado la centelleante hoja de su espada en el aire, intentando cortar de manera completamente vertical a su férreo oponente; y aunque el golpe que había lanzado lo intento realizar de la manera mas limpia posible, simplemente le había sido imposible provocarle siquiera un rasguño al adolescente que tenia enfrente. El muchacho Pines había puesto su báculo a modo de escudo, y por eso mismo, en ese instante, dicha arma ahora contaba con un corte ligeramente profundo por la mitad de su longitud. Sus miradas se encontraron puestas sobre de si por un momento, y mientras el joven Austriaco posaba su atención en aquel par de ojos vacíos que atentos le miraban, el chico enfrente suyo solo mantenía la mirada hacia delante, ignorando por completo ese par de ojos rebosante de furia guerrera. Los dos no hicieron nada por lo que fue un segundo entero; que a vista de los demás, fue solamente dado bajo la finalidad de recuperar las fuerzas, ya que en cuanto termino, ambos volvieron a lanzar golpes que chocaban entre si con tosca barbarie.

-¿Qué se supone que hagamos el resto? ¿Qué nos sentemos a mirar como esos dos pelean?- Preguntó con cólera el joven Valentino, quien ya con el arma cargada a tope, veía con impotencia el como sus dos amigos se encontraban peleando de una manera que ni de cerca se encontraba en el mismo nivel que su anterior practica.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea, genio? Por si no lo has notado, esos dos son capaces de volarnos las cabezas con solo acercarnos.- Agrego Wendy mientras sostenía confiada el hacha en su mano, aunque en esa ocasión lo hacia mientras con la mirada buscaba un punto débil en el adolescente que se encontraba encima del escenario; mas, este yacía de pie con la frente en alto y con sus ojos posándose en todos lados. Resguardando como águila que todo debajo de sus pies se encontrase aconteciendo como lo planeaba.

-Bueno, podría dispararle en la pierna… y cuando este en el suelo, entre todos lo sometemos.- La idea propuesta al instante recibió una respuesta acorde a la misma: un sinfín de miradas desaprobatorias y que cuestionaban por lo lejos, si acaso su sanidad mental se encontraba estable. Las muchachas le veían con ligero repudio mientras que sus amigos solamente ponían una mueca de desaprobación.- ¿Qué? No veo que ustedes den una mejor idea.- Robbie, hartándose de la situación, simplemente dejo relucir su poca paciencia y temperamento agresivo.

-¿Se sienten aburridos?- De la nada, se había metido en la conversación aquel rubio que con cinismo les veía desde el escenario mientras jugaba con aquel dije que contaba con un gravado preocupantemente peculiar.- Por que, de ser así… Podría darles con quien jugar.- Indico con malicia y una sonrisa espectral, alzo la mano libre, y en menos de lo que alguien pudo apreciar verdaderamente lo que sucedió, varias puertas falsas se abrieron a través de la escenografía del lugar. Permitiendo el libre paso de varios maniquíes que entraban andando con paso lento y taciturno.

-Maldición. Ahora el idiota nos trajo trabajo también a nosotros.- Rebuzno el gótico un segundo antes de disparar con rapidez en contra de las marionetas de su enemigo.

-Es por tu culpa, Robbie. Nunca puedes dejar de quejarte.- Agrego como un extra, Lee, quien temerariamente comenzaba a disparar a diestra y siniestra sin siquiera apuntar de manera concreta. Cosa que no se notaba debido a la alta cantidad de enemigos. Mas, lo que si se notaba, era que en cuanto uno de estos caía, otro se mostraba detrás del mismo listo para reemplazarle en batalla.

-Bueno, tampoco es que creyésemos que esto seria fácil.- Con la voz áspera, cierto albino opino aquello mientras veía con mirada perdida hacia el frente; alzo sin dilación alguna ambas manos, y al instante las cerro en un fuerte puño que inclusive dejaba pálidos sus nudillos. Generando que ante tal acto, dos nuevos enemigos de repente fuesen comprimidos y dejados caer al piso como si se tratasen de cualquier cosa.

-No. Pero este pueblo ya me ha mostrado demasiadas cosas raras, ¿será que en algún momento podremos tener unos cuantos días normales?- Expreso el citadino mientras golpeaba una marioneta con el filo de la espada que ahora tenia consigo, claro que, mientras llevaba a cabo dicha acción, no dejaba de ver de reojo a su amigo de la escuela; peleando sin emoción alguna en contra de uno de sus amigos.

-¡Ja! ¡¿Estas bromeando?! ¡Estas en Gravity Falls! ¡Aquí cualquier cosa puede suceder!- Contestaba ahora cierta rubia que, al igual que él, se encontraba dando golpes torpes en dirección de los enemigos recién llegados; pero con la mirada posada de forma inquisitiva en la cruz de madera que resguardaba a su querida amiga.

-Desde cadáveres saliendo de la tumba…- Empezó a decir Tambry mientras ayudaba a alejar a los maniquíes de su novio, quien hacia lo posible por acabar con la mayor cantidad de aquellos seres.

-…Hasta que tu mejor amigo sea manipulado por un demente con problemas emocionales.- Le siguió la leñadora, quien con una emoción que poco a poco se empezaba a apoderar de su mente, despachaba a cuanto ente se le acercase.

Por otro lado, Marius estaba desesperado por un suspiro o siquiera una pequeña tregua que se le pudiese dar. Se encontraba estático a varios metros de distancia del castaño; los dos yacían en el corredor mas amplio que tenia el lugar, y el pelirrojo se encontraba sudando a cantaros. Hecho que demostraba que, aquel chico al que le habían encomendado la misión de acabar con ellos, en serio se lo había tomado personal. Y de manera segura, buscaba con ansias el poder acabar con su existencia a cualquier costo. Dato que le provocaba tragar en seco mientras volvía a colocar su arma en posición de ataque, preparándose mentalmente para ir con todo en el momento oportuno.

De la nada, regresaron al intercambio de ataques y arrebatos; mismos que les provocaban el moverse de su lugar mientras se adaptaban a su entorno, sin importar cual fuese en si. Golpes colisionaban en el aire, por encima de sus cabezas; casi al ras del suelo; a pocos centímetros del rostro de cada uno. El joven vizconde hacia uso de su esgrima en su estado mas puro y fuerte; cortes en horizontales y verticales, golpes realizados con el dorso de la hoja, intentos de estocadas que únicamente terminaban por advertir a su oponente que ya se encontraba demasiado cerca de él.

Y quien por cierto, siendo el caso del muchacho Pines: este mismo lanzaba arremetidas bastante conocidas para su pupila. Golpes en dirección a su rostro o cabeza, usando únicamente la parte mas peligrosa de su bastón; aquella donde permanecían los aros enganchados. Giraba el arma por encima de su cabeza, la blandía con destreza y cuando quería cargar un golpe con fuerza, únicamente bastaba con retraer el arma por detrás de su tórax hasta que veía la oportunidad de conectar un potente intento de golpe que se perdía al ser recibido con la parte fuerte de la espada.

Tantos fueron sus movimientos, que inclusive se vieron rodeados por las marionetas enemigas que; gracias a su lento movimiento, terminaba por parecer que se encontraban movimientos dentro de un laberinto cambiante. Hecho que siempre se encontraba en medio de la disputa sobre el como usar ese hecho a favor de cada uno de los combatientes. Y, a pesar de que dichos entes se encontrasen del lado del chico manipulado, fue su contrincante el primero de usar de estos para favorecerse a si mismo. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas durante unos segundos; obligando a su amigo a seguirle para poder cazarle, sin embargo, y tomándole por completo por sorpresa; de repente pego un salto del suelo, se agarro de una marioneta, y la uso de poste para poder girar sobre un solo punto: convirtiendo la energía cinética del giro, en energía potencial que se empleo en un potente golpe descendente que casi no fue capaz de recibir de forma correcta el adversario; creando de esa manera un escenario donde los rostros de dos yacían a pocos centímetros, teniendo como única barrera, sus armas colocadas en forma de cruz. Ambos sostuvieron sus fuerzas durante los segundos suficientes para que el extranjero fuese capaz de apreciar como los vacíos e inexpresivos ojos de su amigo contaban con un brillo débil de desesperación.

Siendo eso algo que provoco una sorpresa lo suficientemente prolongada como para que el adolescente contra el que peleaba, la aprovechara para quitárselo de encima con un empuje realizado con su arma. Y como si aquello se tratase de algo que nadie pudiese ver o siquiera suponer; empezó a actuar de forma mucho mas agresiva. Situación que entendía a la perfección en cuanto su amigo comenzó a girar de nueva cuenta su arma por encima de su cabeza; para que después, sin previo aviso, lo bajara tan rápido como sus manos le permitieron. Se trataba de un golpe diagonal descendente que tenia como principal objetivo, su cuello; y aunque fue capaz de evitarlo solo por micro decimas de centímetro, casi no fue capaz de ver dos golpes consecutivos a ese mismo. El primero, de manera horizontal de derecha a izquierda y que tenia como único fin, impactar con su tórax: después, con las mismas características, otro golpe en horizontal, mas en esa ocasión, fue de izquierda a derecha y apuntando fríamente a su rostro.

Pensó haberse librado de un peligroso combo de golpes, mas, se equivocaba de manera notoria. Algo que supo en cuanto vio al chico Pines girar sobre si mismo ante aquel ultimo ataque, y realizando de manera exitosa una patada hecha con su pierna izquierda. Extremidad que impacto con fuerza en la boca de su estomago, quería retorcerse del dolor mientras tosía por la falta de aire, pero en cuanto empezaba a procesar lo acontecido, el extremo sin adornos que poseía el bastón dio de lleno con su rostro. Generando que diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás en un intento de no perder el equilibrio ni la batalla; busco espabilar cuanto antes, inclusive se vio orillado a menear la cabeza de un lado a otro con tal de sacar la neblina de sus ojos.

Pero su oponente en turno no le estaba dejando ni siquiera unos momentos de tregua para que lograra poner su mente en donde debía. Y lo demostraba demasiado bien, ya que en cuanto le vio agitar la cabeza en busca de hacer reaccionar su mente; Dipper no dudo en correr en dirección suya mientras alzaba su báculo con la mano derecha, realizando el ademan de querer golpearle fuertemente la cabeza. Mas, alguien se interpuso en su camino justo a tiempo para evitar aquello.

Cierto rubio que portaba una Katana de apariencias antiguas, se interpuso entre ambos adolecentes con un fuerte golpe descendente que realizo con ambas manos; quedando así, en una lucha de fuerzas en contra de quien consideraba su amigo. El punto de contacto entre las armas se desplazo lo suficiente como para que los dos quedaran con sus rostros a pocos centímetros. Y entonces, tras varios segundos en los que no hicieron nada; simplemente aplicaron fuerzas para alejar al otro de su persona.

Y aunque el empuje fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle retroceder varios pasos, no fue en esencia lo suficiente como para derribarle. Claro que, de eso se encargaron dos jóvenes muchachas que de la nada, habían aparecido de detrás de una fila de asientos mientras sostenían las fundas de las espadas que aun se encontraban regadas en el suelo. El par, conformado por una pelinegra con gafas y una rubia de ojos irritados; llegaron arremetiendo en contra del muchacho que, ciego por el conjuro de su enemigo, era obligado a pelear en su contra. Aunque, eso no fue prácticamente llevado a cabo al cien por ciento: mas que nada, por que las dos muchachas únicamente impactaron sus armas en su contra bajo la finalidad de hacerle dar unos cuantos pasos mas hacia atrás.

Desconcertados, títere y titiritero veían sorprendidos el repentino cambio en la personalidad de los adolescentes contra los que se enfrentaban. Y mientras el rubio veía como su batallón de marionetas se encontraban rotas y regadas por el suelo; el manipulado muchacho de cabellos castaños estaba a punto de regresar a la contienda. Cosa que habría hecho, de no ser por una serie de disparos que impactaron cerca de sus pies, alentando a que se quedara en donde se encontrara. Sorprendido y molesto, el poseído joven volteo la mirada en dirección a donde provenía dicha insolencia en su contra. Encontrándose de esa manera, con tres muchachos de dieciocho años que, adoloridos por lo que acababan de hacer, sostenían las armas de presión de aire que les habían dado a la par que esperaban por que algo se llevase a cabo.

Siendo ese algo, el hecho de que repentinamente, una castaña que contaba con fuerza extra normal, le tacleara de la manera mas brusca posible y le mandara volando en dirección a la pared mas cercana. Lugar en donde terminó por colisionar de lleno con su espalda mientras dejaba sus brazos completamente estirados; dándole de esa manera, la apariencia de que había sido un potente golpe en su contra. Gruñó con rabia al mismo tiempo en que alzaba lentamente la mirada en contra de quienes se habían juntado para someterle.

-¡Ahora, Gideon!- Se escucho decir a lo lejos. Y en menos de lo que el criminal manipulador pudo procesarlo y en lo que su querido amigo pudo idear una manera de salir ileso de su situación; una decena de manos de plástico volaron en dirección al castaño. Apresándolo por completo en el elemento arquitectónico el que había ido a parar.

Y fue solamente con ese suceso, que Gabe se digno a mirar de manera detenida a sus siervos, y deparando en aquel dato que ahora apreciaba con mayor detenimiento. Las manos de cada uno de sus maniquíes habían sido arrancadas y usadas en su contra, apresando de esa forma a su carta de triunfo. Cosa que no solo le hacia hervir la sangre con rabia, si no, que empezaba a provocar en él los deseos de acabar cuanto antes con la situación triunfal que ahora tenían sus enemigos.

Su mente comenzó a idear una manera para cambiar las cosas de lugar; pero ahora eran ellos quienes no le daban tregua alguna. Cosa que supo en cuanto comenzó a escuchar el claro crujir de la madera a pocos metros de distancia de su posición, volteo la cabeza a donde creía que se originaba el sonido aquel, y lo único que le fue posible apreciar, fue el hecho de que la cruz poco a poco se forzaba de sus ataduras y dejaba libre a su prisionera cautiva.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!- Grito desesperado mientras estiraba las manos hacia la muchacha; sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde para él, ya que esta ahora se encontraba levitando rápidamente a través del lugar hasta quedar sentada en un asiento posicionado aun lado de donde permanecía de pie cierto albino.- P-Pero tu…- Empezó a balbucear mientras veía como el chico Gleeful le acomodaba su cabello a la muchacha para que este no ocultara su placido rostro.

-Lo siento. ¿Sorprendido, viejo?- Robbie hablaba mientras salía de un escondite improvisado hasta el fondo de la sala, y mientras se mofaba, mostraba un dije de color azul celeste y que contaba con una magia bastante peculiar.

-¡El antídoto, rápido!- Pidió al instante el ex adivino: consiguiendo que con esas simples palabras, corriera hasta su lugar el forastero que aun tenia consigo lo que les había encargado cierto anciano de barbas largas.

-Aquí esta… Espero que no sea tarde.- Deseaba Gabriel poco antes de inyectarle a la chica Pines lo que esperaban que fuese, su salvación.

El par de muchachos eran los únicos que ignoraban al verdadero enemigo; los demás jóvenes adolescentes se encontraban ahora moviéndose por el lugar mientras optaban por adoptar posturas adecuadas para pelear y arremeter en contra de él si acaso se le zafaba algún tornillo y consideraba como buena idea el ir en contra de todos ellos ahora que no tenia a un aliado tan valioso como lo era el menor de la familia Pines.

-¿Se creen muy listos, verdad?- empezó a hablar con una voz lo suficientemente gutural como para ahogar del miedo los corazones de sus adversarios- ¿Creen que por que ahora la querida Mabel esta con ustedes y mi marioneta se encuentra inmovilizada, van a poder ir contra mi con todo lo que tienen?- Empezaba a andar por el escenario con un par de ojos que imitaban a los de una bestia enojada y consumida por la ira. Una de sus manos ahora apretaba con mas fuerza el dije que portaba, y la otra, lentamente dejaba de hacer presión en la pequeña marioneta que en su mano se posaba; dejándola caer al suelo al cabo de unos cuantos pasos dados.- Les recuerdo, que si yo lo ordeno; él puede morir por mi.- alzo de nueva cuenta el medallón, ahora en dirección al castaño- MARIONETA, LIBERATE- La orden fue clara, y el muchacho que permanecía bajo su control, la realizo lo mas rápido posible.

Empezó a mover los labios sin emitir siquiera un ligero ruido, acto que no fue pasado por alto por quienes le conocían. Al instante, todo aquel que se encontraba cerca de él, corrió lo suficientemente rápido como para no llevarse parte del impacto que provocaba aquel conjuro extraño que recitaba. El cual, para cuando fue finalizado; una honda de choque nació desde donde se encontraba aprisionado, volando por los aires lo que usaban en su contra y parte del amueblado del lugar.

Ahora se encontraba libre de sus ataduras, a la par que denotaba un par de ojos que tenían la iris de color roja. Sus amigos le vieron por unos instantes, pero en cuanto volvió a demostrar que estaba bajo control del enemigo, se dispusieron a intentar detenerle. Aunque, a partir de ese momento, todo les fue mucho mas difícil. Algo que supieron a ciencia cierta en cuanto el castaño alzo su arma en contra de la persona mas cerca; siendo esta, la castaña que le había tacleado y estampado en el muro.

Grenda, en menos de lo que sus capacidades le permitían, tuvo enfrente de su persona, al chico de mirada intimidante. Quien sin pensarlo dos veces, le propino un potente puñetazo en la boca del estomago con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha alzaba ferozmente su báculo en son de querer acabar rápidamente con ella. Sin embargo, su novio; quien veía desde la cercanía, no dudo en recibir el golpe descendente con el lado fuerte de su arma al mismo tiempo en que, con toda la rapidez que fue capaz de emplear, rodear a la chica por la cintura con la mano libre: solo para que de un salto hacia atrás le fuese posible el llevar a cabo una retirada estratégica.

Por otro lado, Lee, Nate y Thompson; quienes vieron todo con un deje de sorpresa y estupefacción, dispararon en contra del chico. Quien raudamente dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, logrando esquivar los disparos que iban en dirección a sus pies. Robbie, sin en cambio: aprovecho la distracción para nuevamente usar la peculiar magia del amuleto en contra de su amigo. Pero este mismo ya se lo esperaba desde hacia rato, por ende, estiro una de sus manos en su dirección.

De nueva cuenta, una presión empezó a acontecer en medio del lugar debido al uso de magia similar por parte de dos jóvenes que se veían con notorio enojo y enfado. La concentración de ambos se encontraba puesta en lo que hacían; por lo que cierta rubia considero buena idea el acercarse de manera sigilosa hacia el castaño en cuestión. Buscando de esa manera el poder sorprenderle por atrás y conseguir someterlo de alguna forma.

Caso que no fue pasado por alto por el pelirrojo que logro salvar a su amada, le veía avanzar por detrás de los asientos del lugar mientras sostenía entre sus manos una funda de espada lista para ser usada como garrote o como mínimo, como alguna clase de arma contundente que tenia como clara función el dejar inconsciente al chico. Detalle que le hizo pensar en lo que él podía hacer; su amigo ahora se encontraba ensimismado en la pelea con el chico Valentino. Por lo que, lentamente empezó a tomar su espada de una manera poco común para lo que estaba acostumbrado. Con la hoja hacia atrás y la punta del mango apuntando hacia el frente. Sabia perfectamente que un golpe bien asestado de esa manera podía dejar a alguien viendo luces, o si fuese posible, inconsciente.

-Tranquilo, amigo, pronto estarás de nuevo con nosotros.- Susurro mientras dejaba de tomar a su chica por las caderas; y esta, a su vez, le veía confundida y adolorida. Jamás había recibido un golpe que le obligase a doblarse sobre si misma; y ni mucho menos, pensó que esta arremetida fuera dada por cierto muchacho que consideraba mas débil que ella.

La idea poco a poco dejo de serla y comenzó a volverse una acción firme; los dos adolescentes que tenían en mente el dejar fuera de combate al muchacho de repente se vieron directamente a los ojos, asintieron con la mirada, y en menos de un segundo; los dos se abalanzaron en contra del muchacho Pines, poniendo por encima de todas las cosas, la esperanza de poder detenerle. Siendo por eso mismo que, el que el adolescente comenzara a recitar el mismo conjuro de antes bajo la premisa de ponerles un freno al par que le atacaban.

Una nueva honda de choque nació desde su posición, y afecto a mas personas de las que se creía posible. En un inicio, los dos adolescentes que buscaron atacarle mientras peleaba con magia en contra del gótico del grupo; quien por cierto, ahora se encontraba tirado encima de una hilera de asientos; acabaron siendo lanzados a varios metros de distancia de donde se encontraban en un inicio. La joven rubia inclusive había golpeado con su espalda la tosca pared, acontecimiento que le arrebato el aire y le inmovilizo por unos momentos.

En cambio, el chico de ascendencia Austriaca fue tomado en medio de su vuelo por los fuertes brazos de su novia. Quien a pesar de haberle sujetado con firmeza, aun así le fue imposible permanecer de pie en su lugar; la fuerza de lanzamiento fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrastrarla a ella en su vago intento por proteger a su amado. Un segundo transcurrió sin que ocurriese nada mas que la simpleza de respiraciones agitadas y miradas confusas y aterrorizadas puestas únicamente en uno solo de los presentes.

-Marioneta…- hablo de repente el muchacho de ropas negras, quien con lentitud, bajaba del escenario con la mano libre alzada a la altura de su pecho- Tráeme a mi princesa.- De nueva cuenta, le siguió la orden al pie de la letra.

Empezó a caminar en dirección a donde yacía su hermana inconsciente, pasando de largo a sus demás adversarios dado que estos ya no eran parte de su misión por no tener contacto directo con la orden que le habían dado. Caso completamente distinto al del par de chicos que se encontraban protegiendo a la castaña de placida semblante.

-Maldición, ahora viene para acá.- Rebuzno el rubio mientras lentamente, estiraba su mano en dirección a su arma; no le quedaba de otra mas que pelear en su contra. Por mucho que eso le doliera, debía de encontrar la manera de terminar con su amigo de una vez por todas.

-¿En serio quieres enfrentártele de manera física?- Inquirió sarcástico el muchacho de pecas, el cual, empezaba a concentrar su energía en lo que deseaba llevar a cabo. Entendía perfectamente que quizás y no podía hacerle frente tal cual como él quería; pero no por ello desistió de la idea de oponerse a lo que se estaba sugiriendo con tanta alevosía.

-¿Tenemos otra opción?- Cuestiono solo un momento antes de salir corriendo de su lugar; empezó a brincar por encima de los asientos del lugar, maniobrando sus extremidades de manera llamativa y distractora bajo la finalidad de poder distraer al castaño que auguraba con estar mas cada vez mas cerca de su posición.

Ahora le tocaba a él pelear en contra de quien consideraba un gran amigo; y sabia con claridad que no podría llevar a cabo la tarea de forma completa; tanto por el conocimiento que tenia su oponente en las artes marciales y arcanas, como el hecho de que en su primer intento de atacarle con su espada, este mismo se cubrió con notoria facilidad con el báculo en sus manos.

Frunció el entrecejo de forma pronunciada, había dado una voltereta en el aire un instante antes de realizar un salto con las manos encima de los asientos del lugar; y se aseguro de culminar sus movimientos con un corte descendente: el cual tenia presente no ser siquiera efectivo en contra de Dipper. Quien aun sin verle de forma directa, fue capaz de bloquear su arremetida con su arma alzada de manera horizontal por encima de su cabeza: la fuerza que continuó aplicando en contra del chico fue lo suficiente como para que, al ser repelida, le fuese posible realizar una retirada estratégica lo suficientemente pronunciada como para que tuviera una nueva visón del campo de pelea.

Su amigo aun mantenía la postura firme mientras le dedicaba una mirada fría e indiferente, y detrás del mismo, comenzaban a estar en posición el resto de los adolescentes. La mirada del chico cazador de misterios comenzó a posarse en todos lados y a la vez en ninguno, veía inquisitivo a la gran cantidad de jóvenes que empezaban a rodearle. Candy, Grenda, Tambry y Wendy, armadas con espadas y hachas, le rodeaba con mirada dolida por su flanco izquierdo. A si mismo, por el derecho, se comenzaban a posicionar Robbie, Thompson, Nate y Lee; los cuatro, portando sus armas de aire y manteniéndolas apuntadas en dirección a los pies del muchacho; segundos después, se les unieron Gabriel y Marius: quienes con espada en mano, daban a entender que no se detendrían hasta dejarle fuera de combate.

Finalmente, Gideon se posiciono por encima del resto mientras hacia levitar cuanto objeto considero contundente. Sus ojos reflejaban aflicción, pero a la vez reflejaban determinación férrea. Caso contrario para los de su amigo; ya que estos se mantenían vacíos y fuera de si, como si no mirase a nada en particular a pesar de que sus pupilas indicaran lo contrario al mantenerse posadas encima del chico de plateada cabellera.

Él, quien ahora peleaba en contra de sus queridos amigos, solamente tomo una larga bocanada de aire que culmino de manera repentina, dando como resultado, el alargamiento de su extremidad superior izquierda en dirección a el chico que seguía levitando en el aire. Empezando de esa manera una lucha de magia para tomar el control de las cosas que flotaban amenazantes en el aire: la presión de nueva cuenta comenzó a generarse en el aire; los muebles comenzaron a crujir al mismo tiempo en que las luces del techo empezaban a tambalearse.

-Lo siento, viejo.- Murmuro el muchacho Valentino mientras realizaba una seña de manos hacia sus demás amigos; quienes entendieron al instante que era lo que debían de hacer.

Las armas enfiladas no tardaron en resonar, disparando sus proyectiles bajo la finalidad de lesionar sus extremidades bajas; mas, lo único que consiguieron, fue dañar el suelo en el que hacia un instante el castaño se encontraba de pie. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, consiguiendo de esa manera el poder observar todo lo que ocurría en lo que parecían ser los momentos mas lentos que jamás habían vivido ni presenciado.

De forma estratégica, el chico Pines pego un salto al aire mientras bajaba con fuerza su bastón al suelo. Usándolo para sostenerse fuera de su rango de disparo y consiguiendo a su vez, que la conexión mágica que se encontraba haciendo se rompiera. Las cosas volvieron a encontrarse en el dominio de Gideon, quien no dudo en lanzárselas de forma indiscriminada; queriendo enterrarle bajo todas estas para que al menos de esa manera ya no tuviesen que pelear en su contra. Pero el chico era mas hábil de lo que le había demostrado con anterioridad.

El joven Pines se impulsó sobre de su bastón para poder esquivar el primer objeto que le fue lanzado, uno de los asientos que se habían desprendido del suelo cuando hubo realizado su primer conjuro de honda de choque. Ágilmente, giró sobre de si mismo para poder usar la parte del aro que tenia su bastón, el cual, paso por debajo del descansabrazos del mueble, atorándolo el suficiente tiempo como para jalarlo y arrojarlo en dirección de los chicos que le habían disparado. Rompiendo de esa manera su formación, para antes de que él tocase el suelo de nueva cuenta.

Se incorporo rápidamente con un salto hacia su izquierda, evitando así un montón de escombro que le fue lanzado desde arriba. Volteo la mirada a donde había escapado, y sin pensarlo, hizo girar su arma entre sus manos para poder agarrar el vuelo suficiente para frenar el golpe de la centelleante hacha que se acercaba peligrosamente a él. Cierta pelirroja que portaba una lastimera mirada se le había acercado de forma repentina; pero no por ello deparo mucho en ella. Unos simples pasos que casi parecieron hacerse deslizándose por el suelo le permitieron colocarse a sus espaldas con una facilidad casi desconcertante para ella.

Wendy, quien deformaba su rostro en desconcierto, solo podía admirar impotente el como aquel joven de repente se había colocado en su retaguardia y con asombrosa agilidad alzaba una pierna en dirección a ella. Acción que culmino en una patada que le fue dada a la altura de su cintura y que le provoco el caer de bruces a metros de distancia de donde se encontraba el campo de batalla.

Dicho suceso no paso por alto ante las miradas de las tres chicas que se encontraban con la pelirroja hacia unos momentos, mismas que, al apreciar lo que había sucedido; esperaron solo un instante para que cayesen los proyectiles del albino sobre el castaño, y después, corrieron en dirección del segundo para poder intentar detenerle. Claro que, ninguna de ellas tenia siquiera experiencia al momento de usar o blandir un arma de cuerpo a cuerpo; por lo que solo pudieron balancearlas de un lado a otro en un intento por frenar el ataque del castaño; mismo adolescente que no vio mas en todo eso que propinarle un agarre y un lanzamiento a cada una de ellas.

Les tomó por el cuello de sus camisas o de las mangas de la misma, solo para poderse girar alrededor de su centro de gravedad para que le fuese mas sencillo el poder tomarlas y lanzarlas en dirección a los asientos mas lejanos. Una serie de movimientos que no ocuparon mucho de su tiempo. Y para cuando hubo finalizado, de nueva cuenta alzo una mano en dirección al ex adivino; frenando a pocos centímetros de su rostro un pedazo de mueble sin forma que seguía dirigiéndose hacia él con la finalidad de antes.

Gideon, quien preocupado veía lo que había sucedido, solo tuvo tiempo para apreciar como su magia era repelida sin mucho esfuerzo; y termino por ser él quien acabase sepultado debajo de un montón de basura. El campo de batalla estaba casi limpio, ante los pies de Dipper Pines, solo quedaban dos adolescentes que aun permanecían determinados a plantarle cara; aun si eso significase acabar mal herido.

Marius y Gabriel, yacían de pie enfrente de su amigo; interponiéndose en su camino marcado que daba en dirección a la inconsciente muchacha que se encontraba recostada detrás de los dos jóvenes. Y ese mismo par, se encontraba sosteniendo sus armas en dirección a quien consideraban, era un gran amigo suyo, si no por decir que era el primero que tenían de verdad. Los tres respiraron hondo, y en cuanto acabo el suspiro, volvió a comenzar su pelea.

El chico pelirrojo fue el primero en conectar un golpe en contra de su amigo, puesto que este corrió en su dirección y arremetió con una serie de balanceos de arma bastante difíciles de esquivar para el muchacho, pero que al fin y al cabo, terminaron por ser frenados al instante de chocar con la arma de su oponente, la cual fue alzada de manera diagonal usando las dos manos; una lucha de fuerzas nació de ese contacto, por lo que permitió a cierto rubio el empezar a caminar alrededor del lugar para poder posicionarse de manera ventajosa detrás del chico. Solamente para que, cuando hubo ocupado dicho lugar, empezara a acercarse a donde se encontraba este peleando en contra del Austriaco; intento golpearle con el dorso del arma en la cabeza, queriendo que con ese golpe fuese suficiente como para dejarle inconsciente; mas, no espero que de repente, la mano del chico atrapase su espada. Y ni mucho menos espero que esta se encontrase envuelta en llamas rosadas.

La mirada del joven Pines se dirigió entonces hacia él, la hoja de la espada había sido frenada con el agarre completo de su mano, por lo que no era de sorprenderse que sus dedos comenzaran a sangrar debido a la presión. Y su amigo de la escuela, al percatarse de ese dato, dejo de ejercer presión y tomó su distancia al igual que el otro muchacho que atacaba. Los dos dieron pasos hacia atrás al ver lo que estaban haciendo, y mientras ellos empezaban a ser gobernados por la duda, el joven caza misterios alzo la palma herida. Mostrando como el fuego que invocó lentamente sanaba sus heridas. Y para cuando hubo realizado dicha acción, este mismo paso de ser color rosa a ser azul.

Consiguiendo entonces que ambos muchachos palidecieran por lo que estaban viendo: su amigo poco a poco invocaba un segundo bastón en la mano libre, uno hecho de hojas de pino. De igual manera, lentamente el fuego comenzaba a nacer en su otra mano, decretando así, el hecho de que no titubearía. Aunque, los dos que aun seguían de pie, tampoco planeaban hacerlo. Por eso mismo, decidieron volver a chocar armas.

La espada de Gabriel ahora fue la primera en blandirse en su contra, por lo que la recibió con un giro del extremo mas alejado de su bastón que invoco, desviando de esa manera su amenazante hoja de acero. Pero, no fue su única arma en ser alzada, el otro báculo también se alzo se su lugar, y lo hizo para atrapar en su aro la punta del arma del barón que se aproximo a donde se encontraba posicionado, entonces: sus armas y movimientos se sincronizaron. La punta del arma hecho con la naturaleza dejo de entorpecer el avance del rubio, solo para poder descender con rapidez hacia su pie mas salido, el cual golpeo al mismo tiempo en que usaba el arma de monje para poder apresar de manera completa la espada del extranjero y con ello, deslizarse a través de esta para poder conectar un golpe directo a su estomago.

Los movimientos del joven manipulado de repente se volvieron simultáneos. Por lo que, al mismo tiempo en que golpeaba el estomago de Gabriel para poder desequilibrarlo aun mas, empezó a alzar a Marius como si lo estuviera empalando con su bastón ceremonial; finalmente, le dio el golpe de gracia al rubio cuando hizo girar el arma con el que le golpeaba y realizaba un ataque con uno de sus extremos en dirección a su nuca mientras que el otro lo resguardaba debajo de su axila. Y para acabar con ellos, dejo caer con bastante fuerza al vizconde encima del citadino. Dejándolos a los dos, fuera de combate.

Se quedo de pie un momento, y sin mas, clavo el bastón ceremonial en el suelo. Este se estaba comenzando a quemar gracias a sus llamas, por lo que se dio cuenta que su invocación al final termino siendo algo mucho mas factible de usar. Caminó lentamente en dirección a donde permanecía dormida su hermana, muchacha a la que tomó entre sus manos para poderla cargar de vuelta al escenario; lugar en el cual aun aguardaba el criminal en turno. Gabe, mirando con sorna satisfacción el escenario, solo pudo ampliar su sonrisa cuando veía como el mismo chico Pines comenzaba a colocar de vuelta en su lugar a Mabel Pines.

-Ja… Jajaja… ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Comenzó a reír de manera demencial, logrando que los del grupo derrotado encaminaran sus miradas hacia donde él se encontraba.- ¡¿En serio creyeron que podrían contra mi?! ¡¿Acaso son idiotas?!- se mofaba de todos los presentes, quienes con dolor en el cuerpo, se incorporaban lentamente; tan lento, como el abrir de los ojos de la castaña que había terminado de ser atada en la cruz.

-¿E-Eh? ¿D-Donde estoy?- Preguntaba una bastante desorientada Mabel, quien con dolor comenzaba a abrir los ojos y buscaba espabilarse cuanto antes. Le dolían las extremidades, se sentía cansada y mareada, pero por alguna razón, se sentía mejor que horas antes. Como si aquel sueño que tuvo fuese reparador para su salud; aunque, fue cuando recordó este cuando deparo en un detalle importante para ella: uno que le hizo comenzar a voltear la cabeza para poder deparar en el lugar.

Acción que tuvo como consecuencia que abriera los ojos como platos, de repente se encontraba encima del escenario del teatro. El lugar era un completo desastre, y sus amigos, bastante golpeados, veían con enojo descomunal a un lugar justo aun lado de donde se encontraba ella. Ella, quien ahora se percataba de ese detalle, volteo a verse a si misma, encontrándose de esa manera con la desagradable sorpresa de que ahora permanecía maniatada a una cruz de madera mientras vestía con una bata blanca larga; asemejando a un vestido tradicional japonés.

-Oh, veo que ya te despertaste, mi princesa.- Una voz se escucho a su lado, una que por mucho tiempo que hubiese pasado; seguía reconociendo a pesar de que esta ahora sonaba mucho mas madura. Volteo la mirada lentamente, encontrándose de esa manera con esos par de ojos azules que reflejaban un vacío interno bastante potente y una rubia cabellera que simulaba ser la parte de su cuerpo que mas cuidaba.

-¿G-Gabe?- Balbuceo confundida con respecto a lo que ocurría.- ¿Q-Que se supone que esta ocurriendo?- No entendía absolutamente nada, pero se daba una idea. El ver a sus amigos de esa manera, al ver el lugar, al verse a si misma; nada bueno podría estar pasando.

-Oh, nada mi querida prisionera, solo que estoy a punto de acabar con todos tus amigos. Y después, con todo lo que conoces.- fanfarroneo delante de ella, alegando y poniéndose a si mismo en el pedestal mas alto que su ego le permitía tener.- De hecho, tan dueño soy del futuro, que inclusive soy capaz de hacer… esto…- Cuando hubo pronunciado su ultima palabra, coloco su mano encima del busto de la muchacha, manoseándola de manera lasciva y provocando así mismo, que ella gritara ante la acción.

-¡DEJALA EN PAZ INFELIZ!- Wendy fue la primera que grito con el alma repleta de cólera, esa noche habían soportado ya demasiado; pero solamente por que tenían las manos atadas. No podían ir con todo en contra de su amigo, pero debían de salvar a su amiga; estaban dentro de una encrucijada, una que se volvía mas confusa de resolver ahora que apreciaba como aquel lunático comenzaba a aprovecharse de la indefensa chica.

-¡¿O QUE HARAS?! ¡¿DETENERME?! ¡NO ME HAGAS REIR!- Se semi giro en dirección a los adolescentes, quienes con lentitud volvían a ponerse de pie para mostrar rostros llenos de ira. Se encontraba en medio del escenario, por lo que lo veía todo de manera amplia y limpia; no había forma de que alguien se aprovechara de algún punto ciego.- ¡¿LES TENGO QUE RECORDAR, QUE MIENTRAS TENGA A MI MARIONETA, USTEDES NO PODRAN HACERME NADA?!- Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la chica Pines, quien a pesar de estar siendo ultrajada, barrio con la mirada el lugar, buscando de esa manera a esa tal "marioneta" que había mencionado. Y la encontró. Pero al hacerlo, deseo jamás haberlo hecho.

-N-No… no, no, no, no… N-No puede ser posible… ¿D-Dipper?- Con lagrimas en los ojos volteaba la cabeza en dirección al castaño que permanecía sereno cual estatua. Inexpresivo, su hermano miraba con ojos vacíos hacia sus amigos, pero eran justamente estos los que le delataban. No era su hermano, ese chico de ojos azules no era el chico con el que creció.- ¡Desgraciado!- le llamo de repente, obligándole a voltear sorprendido hacia ella- ¡¿Qué diablos le hiciste a mi hermano?!- Sus ojos ahora reflejaban ira y dolor, impotencia. Demasiadas emociones que se cansaba de verle de forma fija, por lo que no hizo mas que apretar con mas fuerza su pecho izquierdo; donde aun descansaba su mano. Haciéndole gemir de dolor.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?- con prepotencia, le cuestiono aquello mientras lentamente se acercaba hacia su rostro- Ahora eres mía, así que, quédate callada y dócil. Quizás solo así deje vivir a tu querido hermano.- Farfullo con su boca aproximándose lentamente a la de ella, y sus ojos, apreciando fijamente los de la chica; mismos que ahora permanecían posados en aquel chico a su lado.

-D-Dipper… Dipper…- Le hablaba en susurros. El cuerpo aun le dolía, por lo que la brusquedad de su enemigo le hacia retorcerse y jadear sin remedio.

-Oh, cierto. MI marioneta.- Como si no hubiese sido ya demasiado para la castaña, aun vio necesario usar el termino de posesión sobre su gemelo.- Marioneta, acaba con ellos… Pero déjales vivir, para que vean de primer plano, como tomo a tu hermana.- Tales palabras no hicieron mas que abrir ojos y bocas con desagrado y rabia. Incluyendo a la joven castaña que le estaba siendo condenado dicho destino; rápidamente, giro su vista hacia donde se encontraba aquel enfermo mental, y lo único que le llamo la atención por encima de todo su atuendo sin color, fue aquel dije de color ámbar que descansaba en su mano izquierda y que apuntaba sin parar en dirección a su familiar.

-¡ESTAS ENFERMO, MALDITO DESGRACIADO!- Se escucho un grito desde el publico. Gabriel, aun con un rostro que reflejaba dolor corporal, se encontraba plantándole cara al titiritero, mismo que solo pudo alcázar con la mano con la que le tocaba; parte de su atuendo, aflojándolo lentamente. Sentenciado un final inequívoco.

-D-D-D-¡DETENTE!- Gritaba ella con dolor y humillación. Sus articulaciones le dolían, los músculos los tenía entumecidos, y la mente la tenia completamente en blanco. Lo que estaba por pasar, no lo deseaba a nadie, pero aun así, aquel chico amenazaba con hacérselo a ella de manera descarada y ultrajante. O al menos, así se pensaba hacer; de no ser, por un potente golpe en su rostro, realizado con alguna clase de arma contundente, que le saco volando al extremo del escenario. De repente, todos se vieron golpeados por un tremendo shock, no creían lo que veían enfrente de ellos.

-¿P-Pero que cara-?- Intento hablar el atacado, pero se callo en cuanto aprecio aun en el suelo a quien le había golpeado.

Dipper Pines, con un rostro desfigurado en rabia, se encontraba justo al frente de donde permanecía maniatada su hermana, sus manos aun se encontraban envueltas en fuego azul. Pero ahora también lo estaba su arma; la postura que se encontraba usando era la de alguien que acababa de lanzar un ataque contundente. Por lo que, viéndole fijamente, caía en cuenta de quien le había golpeado. La rabia comenzaba a inundarle de nueva cuenta, mas aun, al ver ese par de ojos heterocromos mirarle: uno de iris azul celeste, y el otro, de un rojo escarlata bastante intimidante. Escupió al piso una combinación de saliva y sangre, estaba enfadado; irritado mas bien, de ver que aquel chico, tenia una increíble fuerza de voluntad.


	90. Los Gemelos

_**Uff! La neta, no se que me paso esta semana. Tuve un bloqueo mental super intenso, y de hecho, no acabe el capitulo si no hasta apenas unos momentos... :'v Diablos, fue demasiado... pero, en fin. Supongo que valio la pena. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado. Ojala y si, y tambien, ojala y puedan hacermelo saber por medio de un comentario; ya saben, tanto diciendome si esta bien o si cometi alguna clase de error. :D En fin. Espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **La serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un fan y para fans bajo el unico objetivo de entretener y sin animos lucrativos.**_

 _ **Lector; Gracias por los alagos! :D Jejeje... Que bien que te guste tanto la serie, espero que siga siendo asi. Gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos! :D**_

 _ **TonyFaded; Jejeje... Vaya que andas con las prisas... He? X3 Y pues, jejeje... No eres solo tu; yo tambien la visualizo de estilo anime... :3 Pues, gracias, intento hacer lo mejor que puedo con respecto a las peleas... :D Ahora que, en cuanto a lo que va a suceder; si, todo comenzara a descontrolarse de manera alocada... Asi que esten preparados. :D Jajaja... gracias, por todo, incluyendo por leer y comentar la serie! Espero que esta te siga gustando. Nos vemos! :D  
RPD: Ahhh... no lo se, pero creo que no, recordaria un mensaje tuyo... :D **_

_**ElianVillanueva; Jejeje... Bueno, gracias. Hice lo mejor que pude con el capitulo. Asi que me alegro de ver que les gusto tanto! :D Ahora que, lo que esta por pasar sera la revelacion de algunas cuantas cosas... pero no desesperes... todo a su tiempo... :3 7u7 Muajajaja! xD En fin. Hasta la proxima! Ojala te guste el cap! Nos vemos! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 18: Los Gemelos**_

Sus ojos únicamente se mantenían posados sobre los de su hermano, le veía atónita por lo ocurrido, no creía lo que de repente estaba comenzando a suceder. De hecho, mucho de lo que estaba pasando en ese instante era demasiado sorprendente como para poder asimilarlo de manera normal o siquiera común. Ahora, quien consideraba era la persona mas importante en su vida, se encontraba con sus ojos completamente cambiados, con una vestimenta extravagante, y con su arma envuelta en llamas azules muy dignas de alguien a quien quería olvidar. Pero claro, eso solamente era el principio de un todo; también podía ver el lugar en el cual había hecho planes para divertirse, completamente destruido; sus amigos se veían cansados y malheridos también; además, como cereza del pastel, se aparecía ante ella un antiguo enamoramiento de veranos pasados.

Un joven que apenas se encontraba levantándose del suelo por aquel golpe que le fue propinado de la nada por su hermano. Y con justa razón, al parecer, había caído finalmente en la locura; la escena en la que estaba se lo decía todo, y no necesitaba ser una genio para darse cuenta de que aquel rubio ahora era su enemigo. Todo apuntaba a ello, además, había intentado abusar de ella; por lo que era mas que obvio. Y ahora que caía en ese detalle, volteo a verse de nueva cuenta a si misma, apreciaba ahora con detalle como parte de su cuerpo se encontraba descubierto gracias a que aquel lunático le había jalado de los pliegues de su "ropa". Exponiendo de esa manera un poco de sus senos y ligeramente la piel de sus piernas. Siendo quizás esa la razón por la que su hermano ahora se encontraba fuera de su manipulación.

-Veo que eres mas fuerte de lo que pensé, Pines…- canturreo el titiritero mientras se sobaba con la mano libre, su mentón adolorido- Pero lamento decirte que aun permaneces bajo mi control.- Expreso triunfante mientras alzaba el medallón en dirección al castaño, quien de repente cambio la expresión de su rostro por una de aflicción; como si se encontrase soportando una presión sobre de él.

-¿C-Como es que te atreves…?- susurro el joven cazador de misterios mientras daba un par de pasos hacia el frente; resistiéndose a caer bajo el conjuro que le era lanzado- ¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermana?- hablo ahora con mucha mas fuerza, lentamente se acercaba a su enemigo; teniendo en mente el golpearle con su bastón hasta que dejase de moverse, y claro, el mismo adolescente que se encontraba bajo amenaza, no podía hacer otra cosa mas que apretar con mayor fuerza el emblema, queriendo forzar a que este cumpliese con su función- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme pelear contra mis amigos?- Ahora su voz se había vuelto gutural y amenazante, se encontraba a poca distancia de su manipulador; por lo que fue alzando su bastón por encima de su cabeza, amenazando con propinarle un rotundo golpe que bien le podría dejar inconsciente, mas, cuando estuvo a centímetros del chico, este alzo la otra mano hecha puño en su dirección y la abrió cuando estuvo completamente estirada, soltando de esa manera, varios hilos delgados y transparentes que cayeron encima de su verdugo, frenando su avance al instante.

-J-Je… Jejeje…- empezó a reírse al verle completamente inmóvil en posición de ataque- Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué sucede, Pines? ¿No te puedes mover?- tomó de nueva cuenta un poco de distancia antes de pasar el dije a la mano que tenia estirada en contra del castaño; como si reforzara de esta manera, lo que se encontraba haciendo en su contra- ¿Quieres que te de una mano?- Termino por burlarse un instante antes de realizar un movimiento de muñeca que, a su vez, provoco que el castaño pusiera pose firme y girara en dirección al publico. Claro que, en todo momento, mostrando en su rostro una mueca de ira y rabia.

-¡Déjalo ir, infeliz!- Le grito Wendy desde su posición, mientras que aun sostenía su hacha en mano; preguntándose si acaso le condenarían a prisión por clavar dicha arma en el pecho de un criminal como el que tenia delante.

-Si es lo que quieres.- Se burlo mientras daba pasos en dirección a la castaña que aun se mantenía maniatada en una cruz de madera.- Marioneta, ve y acaba con todos.- Ordenó al mismo tiempo en que volvía a realizar movimientos de mano extravagantes, obligando de esa manera, a que el chico Pines llevase a cabo lo que le ordenaba.

Y eso fue, que de repente pego un salto sobre su lugar y alzaba por lo alto su arma envuelta en llamas azules; amenazando con caer fieramente sobre quien consideraba su mejor amiga. Misma chica que, al verse sumergida en esa situación, no pudo llevar a cabo otra acción mas que rodar hacia la derecha en busca de esquivar su arremetida. Misma que impacto sin remedio alguno en el suelo, creando a partir de dicho punto de contacto, una honda expansiva ligeramente amenazante.

-¡Robbie!- le llamo el mismo castaño que se encontraba poniéndose de pie, mostrando un claro sobre esfuerzo de su parte que era empleado para poder mantener el control sobre su propia mente- ¿Quieres dispararme de una maldita vez?- Cuestiono con sonora molestia. Aunque, contradiciendo sus palabras, su cuerpo empezó a moverse de manera zigzagueante en dirección al pelinegro; quien confundido por lo que acababan de gritarle, solo veía atónito la escena que poco a poco se aproximaba cada vez mas a su posición.

-Oh, no puedo permitir que mi marioneta se lastime a no ser que lo haga para protegerme.- Expreso Gabe mientras volvía a adoptar la misma posición de antes. Enfrente de la castaña cautiva mientras extendía su mano derecha en dirección a su esclavo; mismo que ahora intercambiaba una serie de golpes y estocadas en contra de un pelirrojo bastante insistente.- Vaya, tus amigos si que son persistentes, ¿no? ¿cariño?- aquel rubio se volteo ligeramente en dirección a la joven a sus espaldas; misma chica que le devolvía la mirada de forma fulminante a la par que amenazante y repleta de rencor- ¿Oh, por que tan enojada?- Dio un paso en su dirección, ignorando por completo como su marioneta comenzaba a pelearse con tres de sus amigos; mientras que el resto, solo veía atónitos lo que acontecía. Claro, todos menos el chico Valentino, quien veía en dirección del rubio con claro enfado.

-Cuando todo esto acabe, desearas nunca haberte motivado a hacer todo esto.- Susurro con voz áspera, intentando ahogar lo máximo posible sus negativas emociones mientras tensaba sus músculos; sintiendo con claridad los que podía mover y los que no.

-Ja. Ya quisieras… De hecho, esto esta por empezar, veras…- se acerco aun mas a su rostro, casi rosando sus labios con los de ella- cuando se te cambio de ropa, pedí a mi marioneta que lo hiciera. Así, cuando fuese a hacer lo que quiero contigo, me deleitaría al máximo con tu cuerpo.- Cual serpiente, seseo dichas palabras con malicia y rencor cerca de la mejilla de la chica Pines; quien por un instante desvió su mirada en dirección al fondo del lugar, donde permanecía de pie su amigo de gótica apariencia; quien alzaba y enfilaba su rifle en dirección del rubio.

Los segundos de repente se volvieron lentos, el sordo sonido de un disparo en seco anuncio un solo final. El titiritero se encontraba demasiado concentrado en su prisionera, por lo que le fue imposible el ver por completo aquel escenario generado de forma completamente espontanea. Aunque, lo que si fue capaz de ver, fue a su marioneta saltar de manera antinatural hasta donde se encontraba él, recibiendo con el pecho mismo, la bala que iba en dirección a la espalda de su controlador. Todos aguardaron la respiración, un mini ataque cardiaco posesionó a mas de uno, pero este mismo se fue en cuanto se escucharon caer las cuencas de madera del pesado rosario que sostenía en su cuello.

-¡DIPPER!- Grito su hermana al no poder ver mas allá del como su hermano había recibido una bala para su enemigo.

-E-Estoy bien…- Tartamudeo con mucho esfuerzo; se encontraba perdiendo poco a poco su control sobre de su propia mente. Lentamente comenzaba a dejarse consumir por una oscuridad que le abrazaba fríamente: y lo único que le ataba aun a la conciencia, era su intensa rabia dirigida a su manipulador.

-¿No se los había dicho? Él recibirá cualquier daño que vaya hacia mi, si es capaz de ver una amenaza en mi contra, dejara lo que sea que este haciendo para salvarme.- Con lentitud empezaba a mofarse, y mientras lo hacia, volvía a manipular aquel objeto en su mano a la par en que los delgados hilos de sus dedos empezaban a danzar hasta llegar al castaño. Quien de la nada, opto por ponerse en posición ofensiva, y así, poder volver a lanzarse a la batalla.- Aunque, ahora que lo pienso. Creo que omití ese ultimo detalle…- Finalizó al ver como su esclavo empezaba a atacar a sus propios amigos.

Dipper, quien aun consiente, no podía siquiera hacer algo para que su cuerpo respondiese a lo que deseaba, y aunque si bien el control completo sobre de si mismo le impedía tener conciencia al momento de atacar a quienes quería; y por ende le evitaba el dolor que sentía, no quería regresar a dicho estado. Aun tenia plena posesión de sus cuerdas bucales; por lo que las usaría lo máximo posible para poder ayudar a sus amigos. Mismos que ahora solo se concentraban en evitar lo mejor que podían, sus ataques envueltos en aquel peligroso fuego azul.

La culpa le carcomía cada vez mas; quizás por el hecho de ver a Candy y Tambry alejarse de él con una expresión de terror en su rostro era lo que mas le dolía, era eso, o tal vez era por ver a Grenda y Wendy prepararse para golpearle hasta dejarle inconsciente. Aunque también se encontraban sus dos amigos con espadas y mirada determinada; y ese mismo par hasta ese momento era el que mas le había dado pelea, por lo que estaba consiente de que aun tenia mucha mas pelea que darle a los dos.

Sus movimientos eran fluidos y coordinados, por lo que no podían lastimarle de manera fácil. Lo único que lograban todos sus esfuerzos era el rasgar sus prendas de ropa de manera poco significativa, cosa que tachaba por ligeros descuidos; pero dichos descuidos se generaban gracias a que sus ojos se movían solos para observar fijamente a los muchachos que aun tenían en sus manos aquellas armas de aire comprimido que bien podían causar un ligero daño a su cuerpo. Quizás no el suficiente como para matarle, pero si lo necesario como para mandarle al hospital por un tratamiento adecuado.

Los minutos corrieron rápidamente gracias al fulgor de la batalla, misma que estaba comenzando a cansarle de manera significativa a pesar de que hacia poco consideraba que su cuerpo se encontraba en optimas condiciones para el combate, pero no por ese hecho su ritmo bajaba. Aquel adolescente lunático lo estaba forzando a continuar con el mismo nivel a pesar de que empezase a usar de nuevo su magia de levitación en contra de Gideon; adolescente que había logrado salir ya de su sepultura de escombros y basura, y que ahora se concentraba aun mas en tratar de detenerle. A eso también se le sumaba sus movimientos de Parkour que debía de hacer de vez en cuando para tomar distancia de todos los chicos: actos solo usados en caso de arrinconamiento. De igual manera, también estaba empezando a usar otra ves su conjuro para poder crear una honda de choque que dañase todo a su alrededor. Si, no podía siquiera dudar de que probablemente acabase en el hospital cuando todo hubiese acabado; mas aun, por sus energías que lentamente eran drenadas de su cuerpo. Sus acciones pasadas comenzaban a pasarle factura a su cuerpo; nada era gratis, y por supuesto, no lo serian los conjuros que se encontrase realizando desde hacia algo de tiempo.

Le empezaba a faltar el aire, sudor caía por su rostro cuales torrenciales ríos en un bosque desforestado, que desbordados en época de lluvias; solo auguraban un próximo mal. Los músculos empezaban a arderle, el fuego empezaba a consumir con sobremanera las vendas en sus extremidades, y sus amigos, poco a poco le rodeaban sin que lo supiera: estaba llegando a su limite humano, y eso era bastante malo. No por que ya no pudiese pelear, si no, por que significaba que todo terminaría bastante mal.

-Robbie.- Se escucho decir a cierto pelirrojo, quien de la nada; había saltado para estar en una mejor posición en cuanto a la pelea se refería. Su espada fue blandida de cierta manera que pudo apresar por un instante al bastón que él portaba con tanto esmero; impidiendo de esa manera, que le fuese siquiera posible moverse de donde estaba. Y al instante, volteo en dirección del pelinegro.

El chico gótico tenia alzado su rifle de aire en dirección al titiritero; pasando por completo de lo que este había proliferado hacia solo unos cuantos momentos atrás. Y no tenia presente, lo que significaba aquello; no al menos, como lo tenia en cuenta él mismo. Dipper sabia perfectamente el que implicaba que se le disparara a su controlador mientras observaba desde la lejanía: significaba que, en menos tiempo del que creía humanamente posible, su cuerpo reaccionaria sin su permiso: Moviéndose estrepitosamente hacia el rubio para poder salvarlo de su destino marcado; pero se esforzaría por evitarlo. Aunque eso significase hacerlo de otra manera.

-¡No, a él no!- Gritó bajo la esperanza de que sus palabras frenaran las acciones de su amigo. Y fue el caso, todos se detuvieron en su lugar al ver que se encontraba hablando de repente, intercambio miradas con el par que protagonizaban aquel acto, y tras un segundo de silencio, ambos entendieron de que iba todo aquello.

-Lo siento, amigo.- Fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar Marius antes de hacer fuerza con su arma, para que acto seguido, se deshiciera de ella y provocase que ambas cayesen al suelo; no por haber hecho un buen movimiento de esgrima, si no, por que se deslizo rápidamente a espaldas de su amigo, hecho al que le fue seguido de cerca el impetuoso acto de aplicarle una llave de cuerpo completo al castaño.

Se subió encima de él cual si se tratase de frenar de forma absoluta, todos sus movimientos. Sus brazos eran limitados por los suyos; que le rodeaban por debajo de las axilas y los mantenía alzados y separados de entre si; mas que nada, por que las manos del austriaco terminaban entrelazadas detrás de su nuca, impidiendo que siquiera le fuese posible el moverse con libertad. Sus piernas, por otro lado, se encontraban abiertas en un compas ligeramente pronunciado, y eso por que las de el pelirrojo se encontraban envolviéndolas cual serpientes a punto de atacar, llegando a poner incluso sus tobillos cerca de las rodillas del castaño. Inmovilizando todo su cuerpo por esa extraña postura que de repente había adoptado.

Y esa postura extraña que los dos adolescentes estaban adoptado, fue sin mas, la señal para el chico Valentino. Quien con dolor en la mirada, la poso mirando a través de la mira de su arma; la pierna derecha del castaño. El sordo golpe del gatillo hizo que mas de uno se sobresaltara en su lugar, y asustados, veían como poco a poco; una mancha carmesí empezaba a incrementar en la túnica del muchacho a la altura de su muslo. Sus fuerzas cedieron, y en cuanto cayo sobre la misma extremidad herida, arrodillado, logro forzar el agarre sobre de él: estiró sus manos para tomar de la ropa al joven vizconde, y con un potente jalón, se las arreglo para poder lanzar a su amigo hacia el otro chico. Provocando que ambos terminaran por caer encima de una hilera de asientos, completamente adoloridos, y con poca capacidad de ponerse de pie; además de que perdieron varias cosas que tenían consigo. Entre estas se encontraba cierta gema que se supone no debía de soltar el pelinegro bajo ninguna circunstancia; y sin poderlo evitar, esta se perdió por debajo de los asientos del lugar.

Por otro lado, Dipper se intento incorporar mientras buscaba alcanzar su arma, que a poco menos de un par de metros de distancia, seguía presentando indicios de fuego en la misma. Pero antes de que fuese capaz de hacer una de las dos cosas que se proponía, de repente fue sujetado por la cintura y la cabeza. Sabia de quien se trataba, por lo que solo se mantuvo mirando en dirección a su bastón; ignorando por completo el hecho de que Grenda se encontraba aplicándole un potente agarre para evitar que se moviera de su lugar; y dejando como única extremidad estirada, su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Thompson!- Grito ella en son de que se hiciese algo al respecto. Todos los adolescentes estaban consientes de lo que hacían; por lo que después se disculparían. Por el momento, solo buscarían la manera de arrebatarle a su enemigo, la razón por la que no podían acabar aun con él.

Por eso mismo, aquel regordete muchacho solo concentro su atención en donde debía de poner el tiro. El antebrazo del joven Pines. Parte del cuerpo que de repente, tras el mismo ruido en seco, empezó a manchar las vendas quemadas de un color rojo justo por el centro. Tan fuerte fue el golpe, que incluso le había movido un poco. Además, gracias a que se trataba de la munición especial de la familia sepulturera del pueblo: el fuego en su palma se apago de manera instantánea.

El dolor poco a poco le abordó con sobre manera, ya tenia dos diábolos incrustados en su piel, provocando que la sangre le emanara con vehemencia. Intentó quitarse de encima a la fuerte chica, su cuerpo seguía sin ser suyo, por lo que no podía evitarlo. Este se movía solo, y hacia lo necesario para llevar a cabo lo que su manipulador le pedía: aun cuando eso significase, mover las extremidades heridas sin importar que la sangre brotara de manera poco saludable. Mas, antes de siquiera poder volverse a poner de pie, o siquiera le fuese viable el poder agarrar de nueva cuenta su arma, sus amigos se apresuraron para aprisionarlo.

Primero, Candy, quien estaba mas cerca después de Grenda; se apresuro por contener el brazo herido del castaño. Ya que, al verle con los deseos de continuar intentando hacerse con su bastón, extendió su mano derecha y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él: acto seguido aplico fuerza y mientras apretaba su mano, jalo el brazo mientras lo hacia girar para semi torcerlo. Si, quizás le provoco un poco de dolor, pero no tanto como el hecho de que de repente Wendy se uniera a la contienda. Estaba por quitarse a su amiga de cabello castaño de encima, pero la pelirroja se unió al agarre por la retaguardia. Le aplicó desde atrás una llave al cuello; solo para hacer que se hiciese para atrás y permitiera a la otra joven el prestar mayor atención a la extremidad sana que aun le quedaba. Acto seguido, la leñadora pateo desde atrás la pierna herida para que flanqueara sobre si mismo y así le fuese imposible permanecer aun en cuclillas. Terminando con ambas rodillas en el suelo, los brazos completamente estirados y con otro par de estos mismos inmunizándole por el cuello; se encontraba finalmente aprendido por los enemigos del titiritero; quien con la sangre hirviendo, le veía completamente furioso.

-¡¿Pero que demonios?!- Grito colérico un segundo antes de que escuchara la risa de su prisionera.

Misma que, a pesar de encontrarse afligida por el hecho de que su hermano ahora se encontraba herido; también permanecía alegre de ver como este mismo aun se encontraba consiente. Y que de hecho, el que le disparasen en la pierna y brazo fue idea suya, restaba bastante malestar; sin mencionar, de que le gustaba ver a su carcelero con el seño fruncido y la frustración consumiéndole lentamente. Y claro, este mismo, al percatarse que la joven Pines se encontraba burlándose de que sus planes se encontraba cada vez mas al borde del colapso, volteó al instante para verle de manera detenida y furiosa, demostrando en su rostro, el insaciable deseo de levantarle la mano para poder abofetearla. Acto que hubiese realizado, de no ser por que de repente un paso de gato que permanecía encima suyo rompió sus ataduras de uno de sus extremos y descendió de manera irremediable a modo de arco. Golpeándole de lleno en el pecho y lanzándole con fuerza a la parte derecha del escenario; y claro, llamando con sobre manera la atención de todos los presentes. Quienes confundidos, voltearon a mirar asombrados lo que acababa de suceder, claro, todos menos quienes aprisionaban al joven Pines.

Gideon, quien se había distanciado ligeramente del campo de pelea, se encontraba extendiendo su mano derecha en dirección al paso de gato, mismo objeto que usaba en ese instante para aprisionar a su enemigo contra el suelo. Permanecía sentado en el suelo y con la concentración puesta encima del instrumento de teatro, dejando a entender de esa manera, que esa era su única misión.

Y antes de que cualquiera le dijese siquiera algo, otro suceso aconteció de manera desconcertante. De repente, la cuerda que aun mantenía cautiva a la joven castaña empezó a forzarse, dañando un poco las muñecas de la muchacha, pero que a pesar de ese hecho, terminaron por vencerse justo a tiempo para que Mabel terminara siendo levitada en dirección a los asientos traseros del lugar. Donde una muy concentrada Pacifica Northwest sostenía con ambas manos cierto dije de color azul celeste y provocaba de manera espontanea que su amiga cayese en una fila de asientos cercana a ella, a pesar de que lo hizo de una manera un tanto brusca.

-¡Te dije que lo hicieras con cuidado!- Le grito Gideon mientras aun concentraba las pocas energías que le quedaban en retener a su acérrimo enemigo.

-¡Y yo te dije que me dejaras practicar un poco mas con la basura del lugar!- Contesto un segundo antes de guardarse aquel medallón en el bolsillo del pantalón y corriera a donde se encontraba ahora su amiga.- ¡Mabs! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te hizo nada el loco?- Pregunto obsesionada por el bienestar de la muchacha, misma que se sobaba el coxis mientras se acomodaba el conjunto que tenia puesto.

-No. Bueno, no mucho, solo me toqueteo el depravado. Pero fuera de eso, si, estoy bien, gracias, Paz.- Informo al mismo tiempo en que se sentaba de manera correcta en su lugar. Sus músculos seguían doliéndole, por lo que aun no estaba lista para ponerse de pie. Menos aun, cuando se encontraba descalza.

-Me alegro. B-Bueno, no me alegro por que te manoseara el enfermo ese, si no que, pues… ya sabes.- Coloco una mano en su rodilla, intentando aclarar un punto. Y por la sonrisa que le era dedicada, ella diría que lo había conseguido.

-Si, si, muy lindo. Que bien que son buenas amigas. Ahora, si ya terminaron con la telenovela, ¿por qué no la ayudas a salir de aquí?- Le inquirió el joven Gleeful, quien con los pies en la tierra, literalmente, se enfocaba con sobremanera en no dejar libre a al rubio al que mantenía cautivo.

Mismo adolescente que, al presenciar con sus propios ojos el como la chica que tanto le había costado trabajo capturar, ahora se encontraba libre y sin atadura alguna a donde él quería que estuviese. La cólera poco a poco comenzó a invadir y nublar su juicio, apretó los dientes tan fuerte que incluso le empezó a doler la mandíbula. Y sin titubear siquiera, estiro la mano izquierda hacia arriba; dejando que un sinfín de hilos delgados y casi invisibles se enredaran en la parte superior del paso de gato. Contrajo su extremidad, y sin que el ex adivino del grupo lo pudiese evitar, aquel objeto dejo de ser parte de su manipulación. Le había sido arrebatado de forma inevitable, y dicho suceso se manifestó al momento que quitarse de encima de su contrincante. Quien, una vez de pie, realizo un movimiento ágil de muñeca con el cual provoco que aquello que ahora manipulaba, fuese lanzado de manera estrepitosa en contra del albino. Adolescente que a duras penas pudo saltar a un lado para evitar el ataque en su contra.

-¿Se creen muy graciosos, no? Marioneta. Tráeme a Mabel Pines, y acaba con todos tus amigos.- El Titiritero ahora mostraba un seño completamente fruncido en ira incontrolable.

Extendió la mano con el medallón en dirección del castaño, y sin esperar siquiera, movió la muñeca un par de veces para forzarle a hacer lo que pedía. Y Dipper, sintiendo como su cuerpo se sobre esforzaba en ese acto de manipulación; empezó a pedir a los cielos de que todo acabase, las heridas en su cuerpo le dolían y ardían al momento de estar tensando los músculos en una búsqueda inútil por incorporarse, aunque; resulto no ser tan inútil. Puesto que logro zafar su mano izquierda del agarre puesto por la joven Chiu, quien cayo hacia atrás al no contar con el punto de fuerza contraria al que ella estaba aplicando. Después, fue solo cuestión de estirarse para poder quitarse de encima el agarre de su amiga de cabellos rojos, misma chica a quien tomo por el brazo derecho, y de un ágil movimiento, se puso de pie mientras cargaba a Wendy y jalaba a Grenda. Con ayuda de la fuerza de inercia, le fue posible pasar por encima de su espalda a la joven de pecas; y sin medida alguna, la lanzo encima de Candy: quien resopló con dolor al sentir el peso de su amiga caerle de forma estrepitosa y claro, se quejo aun mas al sentir como le era lanzada también su amiga de cabellos castaños. A quien le había tomado por las muñecas y lanzado en su dirección de forma tosca; y claro, provocándole un par de quemaduras en sus antebrazos.

Ahora se había incorporado, pero a un alto precio. De sus heridas ahora brotaba su sangre a borbotones, la cual, por cierto; ahora había manchado por completo los vendajes de su brazo izquierdo, mientras que el fuego de su mano derecha, solo se concentraba en quemar la tela que tenia cerca. Ya casi optaba por tener una textura parecida al carbón, y la poca ropa que aun portaba, sin duda ya se encontraba demasiado gastada. Por ende, no dudo en arrancársela para poder caminar con mayor comodidad; pero al hacerlo, mostro el atuendo secundario que poseía. Se trataba de unos pantalones color café claro, unos zapatos de una tonalidad un poco mas fuerte, una camisa blanca arremangada por encima de los codos y un cinturón de tirantes.

Pero, muy por encima de todo lo que lograba mostrar; se encontraba como estandarte de su situación: su rostro con mueca de dolor y fastidio. Además del hecho de que empezaba a mostrarse realmente cansado gracias al sudor que caía por su cara a cantaros. Jadeaba ahora con mucho mayor pesadez, y él bien podría jurar de que empezaba a ver borroso. Como si no contase ahora con muchas energías a pesar de a penas tener conciencia de vuelta.

-Gideon, ya no tengo fuerzas… Acaba conmigo…- Prolifero un segundo antes de recoger su ya chamuscado bastón. Y con su arma en manos, empezó a caminar con dirección a donde permanecía su hermana; a la cual miraba con un rostro lastimero.- ¡Gideon!- volvió a hablarle, esperando que el albino pudiera responder a sus suplicas- ¿¡Quieres acabar con esto de una vez por todas!?- Volvió a rogar, ahora con un deje de mayor desesperación que antes, demostrándole a todos sus amigos, que al igual que ellos: ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo terminase lo mas pronto posible.

-Yo tampoco tengo muchas fuerzas, gracias a la lucha de magia que tuvimos… pero lo intentare…- Estiro ambas manos en su dirección; queriendo frenar de esa manera su avance. Mas, el castaño, al ver que esa era su intención, sintió como su cuerpo actuaba por si mismo y alzaba hacia el frente las mismas extremidades que llevaron a cabo el mismo conjuro.

De nueva cuenta, el choque de fuerzas que tanto les estaba cansando; volvió a presentarse entre ambos. Pero claro, ahora con mucho menor presión en el aire y sin tanta fuerza que hiciese crujir los muebles o el suelo: en esa ocasión, con ambos al borde de la inconciencia. Mas sin embargo, antes de que les fuese posible a uno de los dos el aplicar el típico drene de energía hacia su contrincante con tal de aplastarlo con la fuerza que ponía: los demás chicos se decidieron a entrar en escena.

Primero, Grenda y Wendy llegaron a taclear al castaño, por supuesto que lo hicieron antes de avisar con su presencia al ex adivino. Entre las dos muchachas le sometieron lo suficiente como para estamparle contra una pared; lugar donde no permaneció por mucho tiempo, ya que de un empujón se las quito de encima. Dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, y por puro reflejo propio, alzo su bastón para frenar el golpe de cierta espada que poseía su amigo de cabellos rojos.

Marius había llegado a tiempo para dejar caer su espada encima de su amigo, obligándole a caer de rodillas de forma inevitable a pesar de encontrar sosteniendo su arma de manera horizontal por encima de su cabeza. Dipper se irguió lo suficiente como para poder volver a levantar su guardia; ahora de forma vertical y en su flanco derecho, protegiéndose de otro contundente golpe en su contra. Pero, de nueva cuenta, esta misma arremetida fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle perder el equilibrio y obligarle a caer sobre su brazo izquierdo que a penas fue capaz de estirar para poder tener algo de estabilidad a la hora de caer. Volteo la mirada hacia arriba, y un segundo después, le siguió su arma: la cual intento agarrar con la mayor firmeza posible al hacer uso de sus dos manos que fueron colocadas en las divisiones imaginarias que dividían en tres al bastón.

Consiguiendo únicamente que de esa manera su arma fuese quebrada en dos por la mitad. Sus fuerzas comenzaron a fallarle, el bastón poco a poco se desintegraba en sus manos, y ahora prácticamente estaba hincado enfrente de su amigo austriaco. Cosa que no duro mucho tiempo. Como si fuese parecido a la otra vez, alguien le tomó del cuello por medio de una llave, acto del que se quería deshacer cuanto antes; por lo que intento quitarse de encima a quien fuese que tuviese sujetándole. Alzó con fuerza el brazo derecho, portando en este los últimos rastros de su vieja arma envueltos en fuego azul, los blandió por un instante; y en menos de lo que pudo considerar, de repente su brazo se sacudió un instante antes de que se escuchase de nueva cuenta un tronido seco.

Volteo la mirada a su extremidad alzada en el aire, apreciando que ahora lo que quedaba de su arma se desintegraba a la misma velocidad que el fuego de su palma se consumía; dejando como único rastro de su existencia, unas vendas algo quemadas y que por cierto, comenzaban a mancharse de rojo unos centímetros debajo de la muñeca. Después, regresó la mirada a donde había surgido aquel estruendo en un inicio, encontrándose de esa manera con la mirada determinada de su amigo de tendencias metaleras; y claro, con este mismo chico sosteniendo su arma en dirección a él.

A partir de ese momento, todo finalizo para el joven Pines, sus extremidades fueron sujetas con la suficiente fuerza para que no pudiese soltarse. El cuello le era sujeto por Tambry, el brazo derecho era aprisionado por Grenda, el izquierdo por Wendy, las piernas las mantenían pisadas Candy y Marius. Además, Pacifica y Gideon hacían uso de la magia de levitación para mantener al joven paralizado lo máximo posible. Ahora, prisionero por sus propios amigos, sentía como a pesar de la magia impuesta sobre de él por su acérrimo enemigo, por muy potente que fuese, no podría dar resultado alguno. Todos los adolescentes ahora se mostraban realmente complacidos con el producto final, muy a pesar de poder percibir por completo el rechinar de los dientes de Gabe; quien con el rostro completamente rojo por la ira, les veía desde el escenario.

-Deja a mi hermano… AHORA.- Se escucho la voz de Mabel, quien a metros de distancia; portaba una de las armas de la obra de teatro que se suponía, había ido a ver.

Sus amigos voltearon a verla con asombro, viéndole portar ahora entre sus manos, un arco y una flecha listos para ser lanzados. Su mirada se encontraba fija en dirección a Tambry; quien daba la espalda de manera directa al escenario, y que en ese preciso momento, sintió como su sangre se helaba por de repente ver tal escena montada. Ninguno hablo, ni siquiera respiraron por ver a su amiga sostener un arma enfilada en su dirección. Y de hecho, mas de uno cerro los ojos con fuerza al momento en que disparo tal proyectil.

-¡ARGH!- Un grito de dolor seguido del inconfundible sonido de un espeso liquido siendo derramado fue lo único que se escucho en todo el lugar. Después, el sepulcral silencio se apodero del lugar entero, o al menos, fue el caso hasta que; con lentitud, los presentes fueron abriendo los ojos para poder visualizar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Dipper había dejado de ejercer fuerza, de hecho, con calma se derrumbaba y se dejaba caer en los brazos de quienes le sostenían. Adolescentes que, al notar esa peculiaridad, voltearon sus miradas en dirección al escenario; encontrándose de esa manera con el Titiritero, sufriendo de dolor al tener una flecha atravesando su mano por completo. Incluyendo el dije de color ámbar que ahora se desmoronaba por verse quebrado por completo. Los presentes no sabían que hacer; lo que había sucedido les tomó por completa sorpresa, mas aun, al ver como su enemigo de repente escudriñaba entre su pantalón y su espalda, buscando algo que enfilo en dirección a la castaña en cuanto lo pudo sostener de la manera correcta. Una pistola nueve milímetros cargada.

-¡Oh, no. No lo harás!- Se escuchó decir por alguien que no revelo su identidad si no hasta cuando hubo golpeado con una espada, el arma que aquel rubio sostenía. De la nada, Gabriel había saltado al escenario mientras sostenía la misma Katana que hacia rato, mostraba una pose ligeramente torpe; pero que cumplía con la función de amenazar a su enemigo. Mismo que, al verse desarmada de repente, no hizo otra cosa mas que comenzar a mover los dedos de su mano sana, logrando que de los mismos cayesen hilos delgados y finos: los cuales uso de manera errática para simular un látigo con el cual golpeo y mando a volar a su enemigo en turno.

El joven forastero había terminado por caer en el mismo pasillo semi destruido sobre el que había peleado en contra de su amigo. Lo primero que sintió adolorido fue su espalda, pero en cuanto le fue posible mandar el dolor a segundo plano, se incorporo tan pronto como le fue posible. Apreciando como aquel lunático comenzaba a generar una buena cantidad de hilos delgados, y en cuanto hubo creados los suficientes, movió su extremidad con brusquedad en dirección al grupo de chicos; quienes estupefactos, veían lo ocurrido en menos de unos cuantos segundos. Los mas espabilados, alzaron sus armas en seña de esperar su ataque, pero lo único que pudieron hacer, fue presenciar como de repente; una transmutación alquímica había sucedido. Algo parecido a una red hecha con la madera del suelo se erigió en medio de ambos bandos, y quien la había creado, era el mismo castaño que; con sus iris rojas como la sangre, veía divertido a su antiguo carcelero mientras llevaba a cabo con la mano que tenia menor tiempo lesionada; un circulo de transmutación en el suelo.

-Chicos…- les llamo a quienes tenían armas de larga distancia-… disparen…- Fue lo único que se había dignado a decir.

Y que por cierto, había provocado que los mayores del grupo enfilaran sus armas a través de los agujeros de la pared que se había creado entre ellos y su enemigo. Un segundo se dio para apuntar lo mejor que se podía, y sin mas preámbulos, todos dispararon en su contra. Dos de los disparos dieron de lleno en ambos hombros, otro le había dado en el pectoral derecho, y el ultimo había impactado la pierna izquierda. La fuerza había sido tal, que le derribaron en cuanto hubieron acabado.

Saborearon la victoria a su modo, unos simplemente se relajaron por completo; otros se dejaron caer en su lugar con una expresión de absoluta calma; pero, los que mas sobresalieron por entre todos, fueron los gemelos Pines. Mas que nada, por que Mabel caminó como le fue posible en dirección a su hermano; sin que le importara siquiera que los músculos de su cuerpo siguieran sin responderle en su totalidad. Solamente se concentro en llegar hasta su gemelo, el cual, permanecía entre la inconsciencia y la sobriedad.

Aunque, la joven Pines no tardo demasiado en llegar hasta él y de esa manera, le fue posible abrazarle con fuerza: arrullándolo sin intención, provocándole que lentamente cayese dormido en sus brazos. Claro que no fue solamente el joven castaño quien finalmente pudo descansar, si no que, ella también; al verse sumergida en la seguridad que le provocaba tener a su hermano en brazos le fue imposible permanecer aun con sus amigos en el mundo de los despiertos. Inevitablemente, ella de igual manera cayo rendida ante el cansancio; siendo finalmente resguardada por sus amigos, quienes con una sonrisa amplia les veían desde una distancia prudente. Pero, no fue el mismo caso para cierto rubio que aun a pesar de todo, se había logrado poner de pie a pesar de encontrarse con un diábolo en su pierna.

-¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra! ¡Tu te quedas!- Grito Gabriel un segundo antes de pegar un salto de su lugar y así poder comenzar a correr tras de su enemigo, quien a pesar de verse herido, salía del lugar con extraña rapidez.

Gabe cojeaba en dirección a una escalera en la parte trasera que conducía claramente al techo del lugar, y Gabriel se dispuso a seguirle después de haber subido al escenario de un salto; mientras que, con la mayor destreza que podía, amarraba su arma a su cinturón; pensando que quizás y era mejor esa manera de correr que con la espada en mano. Por otro lado, los demás adolescentes veían todo con un deje completo de sorpresa.

-Ahhh… ¿Y ahora que?- Pregunto Lee al ver que de repente todo había quedado en completo silencio. Y que, claro, el que consideraba el mas astuto del grupo ahora se encontraba inconsciente, pues dejo denotar con claridad su falta de atención al ambiente.

-Ahora le llamamos al anciano McGucket para decirle que acaba de ocurrir.- Sentencio cierta pelirroja con mirada ligeramente molesta; no por su insensible amigo si no, por tener ya en mente que era lo que tenia que decirle al ex loco del pueblo.

-Si, buena idea.- Fueron las ultimas palabras que se pronunciaron; y fueron dichas por la joven Northwest, quien con ánimos caídos, veía a los dos gemelos en el suelo; envidiándoles por verse tan cansados y despreocupados. Sin prestar particular atención a lo que estaba por suceder: pero que de hecho, también esperaba muy dentro de si misma, que no salieran de ese febril descanso si no hasta que todo se encontrase en la misma calma de siempre. No les deseaba mas sufrimiento, no quería que se pusiesen de pie para continuar peleando, ni siquiera quería que despertasen para poder preguntarles que había ocurrido; lo único que quería, era que los dos por fin tuviesen un tiempo de gozo.

 _ **En el techo del teatro;**_

Gabriel salió por la puerta que daba a dicha planta, seguía con la mirada el rastro de sangre que probablemente se encontraba dejando aquel lunático que le había hecho pasar por tanto: y a quien por cierto, ya deseaba tener en sus manos para poder molerle el rostro a golpes.

Sus ojos se encontraban posados en el suelo, pero lentamente siguieron el rastro carmesí hasta le borde de su derecha; lugar donde desaparecía por completo. Y bien pudo haber sido timado con ello, para su suerte, la luz de la luna le permitió vislumbrar a techos de distancia al Titiritero, chico que de alguna manera, ahora le sacaba unos cuantos techos de distancia y en ese momento, se mantenía cojeando encima de uno; demostrando de forma esclarecida el como deseaba huir del lugar.

-¿Cómo diablos lo hizo?- Se preguntó un instante antes de emprender la carrera en dirección al adolescente.

Corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitieron, su pecho lo agacho tanto como le fue posible para poder tomar la carrerilla suficiente; y una vez llegando al borde, no dudó ni un instante en pegar un salto en el mismo para poder brincar al siguiente tejado. En donde por alguna razón sobresalían algunas tuberías y ductos de ventilación: instalaciones que no representaron mayor reto para él. Unos simples saltos de base, o saltos compuestos realizados con las manos fueron suficiente como para brincar los obstáculos que tenia delante de su rostro.

Cada vez mas se acercaba a su presa, la cual parecía no estarse enterando de que era perseguida. Y de hecho, de no ser por el inconfundible ruido del golpeteo que la espada hacia en su cinturón, no lo hubiese descubierto. Con terror en su rostro; Gabe empezó a andar mucho mas a prisa, a un si eso significase abrir un poco mas sus heridas. Incluso si se veía forzado a mostrarle al su perseguidor la forma en que se las había arreglado para poder transportarse toda esa distancia que les separaba: lo haría, la llevaría a cabo, ya había sido vencido demasiadas veces en una sola tarde como para a parte, dejarse capturar por uno de los amigos de la familia Pines.

Estiro su mano derecha en dirección al cielo, de la punta de sus dedos comenzaron a emerger hilos delgados y finos; Gabriel se podía dar una idea de lo que estaba por ocurrir, así que desenfundo la espada sin dejar de correr en dirección al mal herido muchacho. El cual, al ver que su hostigador había sacado a relucir la fina hoja de acero, decidió acelerar lo que estaba haciendo.

Algunos de los hilos comenzaron a envolver su cuerpo, y los que sobraban, se apoyaron en lo que sea que tuviesen cerca; para que de esa manera, como si se tratase de un títere, empezó a ser alzado por encima de los techos; su desplazamiento ahora era mucho mas veloz que antes, por lo que el citadino se vio en la necesidad de ponerle mucho mas ánimos a la carrera. Misma que al transcurrir los minutos, termino por llevarles hasta los limites del pueblo; donde a duras penas se encontraban unas pocas casas erigidas cerca del bosque, y en la ultima en la que pudieron caer; fue donde de nueva cuenta se vieron fijamente. Mostrando en sus rostros un claro seño de odio en contra del otro.

-Callejón sin salida, idiota.- El forastero tenia aun en su mano, la plateada espada que sostenía firmemente en un claro seño de ir mas que en serio.

-Perdón… pero no creo que sea mi callejón…- Espeto confiado el muchacho de ropas negras, quien lentamente regresaba los pies al suelo; aunque lo hacia muy cerca del borde de la residencia. Dándole la espalda, a la profunda oscuridad del bosque.- De hecho, es probable que haya sido una mala decisión seguirme.- Fanfarroneo un instante antes de que un par de manos saliesen de detrás de la oscuridad.

La sangre le comenzó a helar al joven muchacho que opto por poner pose de guardia al ver como lentamente, se le unían secuaces a su enemigo. Un par de hombres de trajes negros y con mirada de pocos amigos; uno de ellos mas viejo que el otro, que aunque mas apuesto, no le quitaba de su rostro la cara de pocos amigos y de odio a la humanidad.

-Vaya, vaya. Veo que trajiste un amigo.- Comentó el mas viejo mientras movía su mano derecha por detrás de su torso, buscando entre sus ropas, un algo para la ocasión. Mientras tanto, el rubio era acogido en brazos por el otro invitado inesperado de cabellos castaños claro. Por otro lado, Gabriel solo sostenía su espada con un claro deje de nerviosismo en su rostro, y mientras se preguntaba que estaba por pasar, se enfadaba aun mas de la situación por tener un zumbido en su oído derecho. Zumbido que aumentó gradualmente hasta que le obligo, no solo a él, a voltear la cabeza hacia el cielo. Encontrándose de esa manera con el auto volador que horas atrás había visto desparecer en las afueras del poblado.

-Intenta hacerle algo, Powers.- Gruño el anciano Stanley Pines; quien desde el vehículo que descendía con calma, apuntaba un rifle de plasma en dirección al par de ex agentes del gobierno.

-Stan Pines… Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Quisiera que pudiésemos quedarnos a platicar, pero tenemos que irnos.- No dio tiempo de siquiera poder procesar las palabras que dijo, únicamente se dejo caer al igual que su compañero y el chico, al vacío; acto que por lo precipitado que fue, obligo al jovencito de ciudad, el correr hasta el borde para ver que había sido de ese grupo de criminales. Pero, al hacerlo, no encontró siquiera un rastro de su existencia.

-Se fueron…- Murmuro al ver el espacio en completa calma.

-Mejor así… Vamos chico, arriba. Hay una conmoción en el teatro.- El menor de los ancianos le invitaba a subir al vehículo. Y tras hacerlo, solo fue cuestión de segundos para que de esa manera pudiese vislumbrar como enfrente del teatro, se encontraba la policía, un sinfín de gente y los medios de comunicación. Todo lo necesario para hacer la noche aun mas pesada de lo que ya era antes.

 _ **Dos días después, Cuarto de Mabel Pines;**_

-¿Por qué tengo que quedarme en tu cuarto?- Preguntaba un muy irritado Dipper Pines, quien con pijama aun puesta a pesar de ser mas de las dos de la tarde, yacía recostado en la cama de su hermana, con el cuerpo cubierto de vendas y la mirada puesta en el televisor portátil que habían puesto en los pies de la cama.

-Por que a los tíos no les gusto la idea de dejarte solo en tu cuarto. No con esas heridas.- Contesto alegre la joven castaña, quien con su vestimenta típica para ir a dormir, veía fascinada la programación publica del lugar; tratando con todas sus fuerzas el ignorar la aguja que pinchaba su antebrazo y que le conectaba con una manguera transparente, a un suero colgado a medio metro por encima de su cabeza.

-Solo son… heridas…- Bufo fastidiado el chico, hacia ya unas horas que había despertado. Y fue grande su sorpresa al encontrarse de mala manera con que estaba ahora en cautiverio dentro de su propia casa; y con la mejor carcelera del pueblo. Su propia hermana. Las heridas ya no las sentía tanto como antes, el descansar mas de unas horas le había permitido relajarse, pero, no por eso quería seguir sin hacer nada. Anhelaba poder ponerse a trabajar en el caso que tenían entre manos, pero sabia con seguridad de que no podría hacerlo al tener a su lado a su querida gemela, quien por cierto, en ese instante le veía con el seño fruncido.- ¿Qué?- Pregunto sin mas, dejando aun lado el tacto y la tranquilidad.

-"¿Qué?" ¿Es lo único que preguntas? Dipper, mírate, tuvieron que dispararte para poder dejarte fuera de combate. Y eso, solo por que les dijiste que no le dispararan a Gabe; por que, si lo hubieran hecho, tu estarías en peor estado…- Con un berrinche típico de ella, giro la cabeza molesta aun lado, ignorando la presencia de su compañero de cuarto. Quien tras meditar unos segundos aquello proliferado, soltó un largo suspiro que tuvo como objetivo el llenarle con valor para poder hablar con sinceridad.

-S-Si… Con respecto a eso, ¿Mabel? Hay algo que necesito decirte… Algo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que pudiera recuperar mi consciencia en el teatro…- Inicio la charla, captando por completo la atención de la castaña.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio de la mansión;**_

-Vaya… Eso que encontraron, no lo podría describir de otra manera mas que… Preocupante.- Fiddleford se mantenía caminando de un lado hacia otro con la mirada puesta en el suelo, pasando completamente de quedarse de pie fijamente para poder ver de frente al par de gemelos que acababan de contarle la historia con detenimiento.

-Y eso que Seis Dedos no quería decir nada. Pero al final, lo convencí de que lo hiciera.- Fueron las palabras del antiguo estafador del pueblo; quien provocó a su hermano mayor el que le dedicara una mirada recriminatoria por siquiera sacar a relucir ese dato en particular.

-En fin… Dejando eso de lado… ¿Cuándo crees que estén listos para recibir esa noticia?- Cuestiono el científico a su compañero de trabajo, quien tras meditar unos momentos, freno en seco enfrente del microscopio que noches atrás había sido usado por cierto adolescente que contaba con moral de héroe.

-Yo digo que mañana estarán en condiciones para salir de cama. Llamemos a todos, es hora de una reunión. O mejor dicho, de una severa platica que raye con un regaño.- Fue su única declaración, no podía hacer mas; tenían mucho por que hacer, y uno de sus pendientes era el controlar el avance de sanación de los gemelos.


	91. Lluvia de Preocupaciones

_**Esta vez si que me tarde... :'v Lo siento chicos y chicas... pero ya saben como esta la cosa en el mundo... Un dia, uno esta tranquilo leyendo manga, y al otro se va de la ciudad a un viaje de camion que dura trece horas de viaje y regresa cinco dias despues, solo para poder encontrarse con que se avecinan los finales de su universidad en menos de unas semanas... :'v Gajes del oficio, no? XD Jejeje... Ademas de eso, he estado saliendo algo con mis amigos y algunas "amigas"... 7u7 Pero, como sea. No les aburrire con mi vida llena de desfaces... mejor, les presento el capitulo que ha tardado tanto en salir... Espero que les guste, ah y si se sienten confundidos al leerlo, descuiden, es normal. Necesito que haya esa confusion... 7u7 Jejeje...**_

 _ **En fin. Empecemos! La serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un Fan y para Fans bajo el unico precepto de entretener y sin animos de lucro.**_

 _ **ElianVillanueva; Gracias por el elogio! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo! :D Gracias por leerlo! Espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado!**_

 _ **Lector; Gracias. :) Espero que lo haya sido, ya que es el preambulo para buenas cosas... 7u7**_

 _ **Tonyfaded; Jejeje... Vaya, que cosas... Espero que tus problemas ya se hayan solucionado. :3 Ah, pues, puede que haya sido por que los comentarios sin cuenta siempre esperan cierta cantidad de tiempo para ser publicados, aunque suelen aparecer antes por que los apruebo... Pero en esta ocasion me agarraste fuera de la ciudad y probablemente con la cabeza metida en una bolsa con hielos... :v Y... jejeje... Supongo que ya no tengo ese padecimiento, puede que ahora solo tenga precion por la vida misma... Pero, eso se arregla sencillo, que no? Owo Jejeje... Pues, puse mi empeño en hacer estos dos capitulpos, asi que espero que sean de su agrado! :D Espero en serio que ya hayas arreglado tus problemas con la cuenta! :) Tambien espero que hayas disfrutado el cap y que disfrutes de igual manera este! :3**_

 **Ah! Y una cosa mas, para todos los que presenciaron el problema de que no se les publicaba el capitulo o no les mandaban notificacion. Pues, espero que se haya arreglado. Si no, vere que puedo hacer para arreglar el problema. Aunque se que no depende de mi lo que le pueda pasar a la paguina... Pero, por ahora no se puede hacer nada mas que esperar por que todo este bien... :'3**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 19: Lluvia de Preocupaciones**_

La mañana cálida en el pueblo y el aroma a roció eran cosas que siempre le alentaban a dar lo máximo de si en el entrenamiento. Pero en esa ocasión, a la joven Pines le motivaba un "algo" mas, una cosa de la que apenas se había enterado y que le provocaba tener los cabellos en punta por el único miedo a lo que esa amenaza representaba. Mas, muy a pesar de lo motivada o enérgica que se encontrase; no podía alcanzar aun sus verdaderos limites en el entrenamiento. Lo único que tenia permitido hacer, eran calentamientos básicos y rutinas no muy elaboradas: su cuerpo aun no se encontraba en aptas condiciones para esforzarlo tanto, por lo que simplemente era capaz de hacer lo elemental. Por supuesto que esto a ella no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, pero era eso, o seguir en cama con aquel suero conectado a sus venas.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar aquel martirio. Y tras un segundo en que su mente le regreso a sus días de reposo en cama, logro recuperar la compostura lo suficiente como para negar con la cabeza; buscando sacarse de la misma, aquellas imágenes del pasado. Saco un largo suspiro que sentía debió de haber pasado por todo su cuerpo, y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo. Le faltaba poco para poder alcanzar el limite de tiempo impuesto por el anciano de barbas prolongadas con el que vivía; al que por cierto, le debía las gracias por desarrollar la cura para lo que tenia

Tanto a él, como a su hermano. Pero a este ultimo, lo estaba evitando. ¿Por qué? Por aquello que le dijo esa tarde cuando ambos estaban reposando en cama debido a sus heridas. No era algo de tanta relevancia como para guardarle un rencor profundo; pero si le había hecho enojar; aquella "solución" que le había propuesto no le agrado para nada, y menos aun proveniente de alguien como él que siempre piensa las cosas antes de decirlas.

-Estúpido Dipper.- Mascullo mientras llevaba a cabo la ultima de sus repeticiones, y para cuando hubo terminado con estas, solamente se dedico a regresar al interior de la mansión. El patio trasero era un buen lugar para que ella practicara, y de paso, para que se alejara de su hermano.

Sus pasos le llevaron a través del lugar con calma; paseándose delicadamente por los amplios pasillos, se dejaba llevar mientras avanzaba con un claro deje de ensimismamiento, no tenia ansiedad por pensar en nada estresante; pero su subconsciente le decía que debía de aclarar unas cosas consigo misma. Como si una astilla se le hubiese clavado en un dedo, molestándole de manera leve pero insistente; y dejándole en claro, que dicha molestia no se iría a no ser que tratase con ella.

Sus pies finalmente le llevaron a donde debía de ir, a su habitación. Necesitaba darse un baño y descansar un rato por recomendación de ciertos ancianos insistentes; pero, al estar de pie frente a la puerta de su cuarto, sus músculos no quisieron moverse de su lugar; o al menos, no hasta que viese por ella misma que era lo que ocurría en la habitación de enfrente. Donde yacía su gemelo haciendo algo desconocido para su persona.

Con lentitud y calma se fue acercando a donde deseaba mirar, la puerta se encontraba semi abierta, por lo que no le fue difícil vislumbrar a través de la apertura que esta tenia: encontrándose de esa manera, con cierto castaño que, aun vendado, se encontraba sentado en su escritorio con uno de sus diarios en mano. La concentración que mostraba era insistente y difícil de quebrar, por lo que daba por hecho de que este mismo joven no se había percatado de su presencia.

Regresó al pasillo en menos de unos segundos. Suspiro cansada, y sin mas, se adentro a su cuarto. Empezó a preparar sus cosas para poder asearse a la par de que, de manera inevitable, pensaba en la discusión que había tenido con su hermano. Una serie de intercambios de palabras poco agradables, que comenzaron siendo solo el planteamiento de hechos que debían de tener en cuenta. Pero que a pesar de que fuesen ciertos, a ella seguían sin convencerla. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo siquiera? Siempre ha sido reacia a verse involucrada con aquel ser de un solo ojo, y ahora, el torpe de su hermano proponía algo que no solo tenia que ver con aquel ser, si no que era lo mas imprudente que jamás había escuchado: y eso que era ella de quien estaban hablando.

El enfado gradualmente comenzó a apoderarse de su cabeza; reflejándose de manera completa en su seño, el cual frunció de manera inevitable mientras comenzaba a desvestirse dentro del cuarto de baño. El agua de la regadera no tardo en caer de forma estrepitosa en su rostro, poco a poco las malas emociones iban cayendo conforme los minutos pasaban. El enojo, el miedo, la ira, la incertidumbre, todo eso y mas iban quitándose con plenitud de sus hombros; permitiéndole de esa manera el despejarse por completo, justo a tiempo para que le fuese posible relajarse y disfrutar del rato a solas. El poco que tendría en ese día; mas que nada, al considerar que era aquello que estaba por hacer.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Dipper;**_

-¿Mabel tendrá razón?- Se preguntaba en voz ligeramente audible mientras escribía en su diario las ultimas anotaciones correspondientes a los días en los que todo fue un martirio para él. Pero, mientras lo hacia, su mente solo podía recalcar los pensamientos anteriores con respecto a sus problemas; de nueva cuenta, hechos que habían sido recalcados en los días pasados.- Apenas estoy curándome de mis heridas, pero eso no es lo que realmente importa. Lo que importa, es otra cosa… una mas importante que cualquier rasguño o disparo que tenga mi cuerpo.- A la par en que monologaba, dejo el libro que tenia en sus manos y tomó en las mismas, cierto numero anterior. Uno en donde se dirigió rápidamente a las ultimas paginas; encontrándose de esa manera con cierto conjuro que se le había enseñado por medio de un sueño bastante extraño que se repitió en forma de un trance.

En las paginas de su diario numero cuatro se mostraban una serie de trazos bastante peculiares, símbolos extraños, y claro, un par de conjuros que tenían una única función. Controlar y dominar lo que era. Solo eso sabia al respecto, y él, por naturaleza: anhelaba conocer mas al respecto. Deseaba desenmarañar sus significados, y a su vez, su función y sus consecuencias. ¿Por qué? Por que era esa la razón por la que en ese momento estaba peleado con su hermana: ella no quería aceptarlo, pero debía de hacer algo con respecto a su problema; y cabía la posibilidad de que ese algo, terminase siendo aquello que repasaba con la mirada una y otra vez.

Mas, después de unos segundos en los que no hizo siquiera un movimiento, simplemente dejo de lado todo lo que tenia en mente. Con un largo suspiro paso a dejar el diario de vuelta a donde debía de ir, junto con los demás; el quinto se lo guardo en la sudadera negra que le cubría su camisa azul marino, se puso de pie; mostrando sus pantalones de mezclilla y sus zapatillas negras con blanco. Dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección a su cama, y de esta, tomó su confiable gorra, para que de esa manera, tras ponérsela, solo se limitara a salir de su habitación con bastante calma y tranquilidad. Aunque solo en apariencia. Su cabeza seguía dando un sinfín de vueltas en cuanto al tema que le preocupaba tanto.

Se mordía el labio inferior mientras caminaba por el pasillo que daba a su habitación; se detuvo un instante para ver a la puerta que daba al cuarto de su hermana, pero tras un bufido de molestia, simplemente paso de hacer cualquier cosa y prefirió continuar con su andar. Dejando de lado el hecho de siquiera considerar el ir a arreglar las cosas con su gemela; no era él quien se había molestado el día anterior, él no fue quien hecho al otro de su habitación con un seño bastante molesto; él simplemente había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa con firmeza, sin querer dejar ningún cabo suelto el cual pudiese ser malentendido.

Pero ahora, gracias a ser tan firme y decidido, gracias a no querer guardarle esa preocupación a su hermana, ahora ella se encontraba enfadada con él. Como si en sus hombros recayera la culpa de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y las consecuencias que podrían suscitar si acaso uno daba un paso en falso. Le estaba dando demasiado crédito por ello; de hecho, ni él mismo consideraba ser el responsable de todo lo malo que pudiese llegar a ocurrir: si, quizás y él era el único que tenia una brecha mental que conectaba a la dimensión donde permanecía sellado cierto ente demoniaco, pero tampoco se le podía adjudicar el mal que les asechaba con insistencia.

Estaba comenzando a molestarse de verdad, su gemela estaba siendo demasiado injusta con él; y por eso mismo, le daba mil vueltas al asunto, como si en hacerlo de manera insistente pudiese encontrar la respuesta para que todo regresara a la normalidad. Pero, no encontraba nada que le ayudase, lo único con lo que se encontró, fue con la puerta de su estudio: aunque no la encontró como normalmente lo haría, si no que, la encontró al chocar de frente con la misma. Gruño molesto contra su propia torpeza, y sin pensárselo demasiado, con simpleza abrió la puerta y dio unos cuantos pasos para poder entrar plenamente en esta.

Sus cosas aun se encontraban donde debían de estar, ninguna de ellas permanecía fuera del lugar que les había asignado la ultima vez que estuvo ahí; hecho que implicaba que hubiese un desastre en todo el sentido de la palabra. Papeles tirados, libros abiertos en la mesa de billar, herramientas regadas por su escritorio y notas en papel hechas bolas en seña de negarlas con insistencia. Dejó salir un potente suspiro, y tras unos segundos, comenzó a caminar por el lugar mientras ordenaba todo en su lugar. Tiraba la basura, guardaba sus cosas, acomodaba los libros; y habiendo hecho todo eso, colocó en el centro del lugar, la tabla de información sobre el caso de los enmascarados.

Miro lo que tenia enfrente por unos segundos, y sin mas, comenzó a modificar algunas cosas. Primeramente, colocó la información de los criminales que en ese momento conocía; ahora que sus identidades habían sido descubiertas podía darse el lujo de preparar medidas de contraataque para sus habilidades. A todos les tenia un plan. A Powers y Trigger le era sencillo ideárselas, pero debían de tener cuidado cuando se trataba de una pelea física; a Bratsman e Ivan le resultaba mucho mas fácil que a los anteriores, solo debían de prevenir su tendencia caótica por las armas de fuego: eso y la posibilidad de que usaran clones para atacar; por otro lado, Gabe, era el único humano que se mostraba como algo realmente peligroso, mas que nada; por aquel truco que realizo para manipularlo. Hecho que le preocupaba demasiado, por que si pudo hacer eso con él, podía hacerlo con cualquiera.

Aunque claro, ese hecho pasaba a segundo plano cuando podía poner en la lista de información a quien creía que era la mente maestra tras todo lo que estaba ocurriendo; aquel vampiro que se había presentado ante ellos hacia unas tardes atrás. Sin duda, era el mal mayor entre toda la banda de dementes que se mostraban reacios a dejarles en paz. Claro, estaba aquel ser de la noche, y cierta chica cuya identidad aun permanecía en el anonimato, pero que a fin de cuentas, resultaba ser quizás igual de amenazante que ese monstruo. Y eso era únicamente por que era capaz de crear venenos bastante difíciles de detectar; pero a su vez, lo suficientemente mortales como para poner una vida humana al borde del abismo.

Todo eso; todo lo que representaba tener a tantos locos de atar reunidos en un grupo bajo el único precepto de acabar con el pueblo y con ellos, no era nada mas que un mal presagio para su futuro, para el futuro de todos de hecho. Y no quería que tal presagio se volviera realidad; de hecho, ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas terminar de una vez por todas con todos ellos para de esa manera, mandarlos a donde deben de estar. Tras unos cuantos barrotes de acero y paredes de solido concreto; aunque, para cierto ente de la noche, seria mas fácil amarrarlo con cadenas de plata dentro de un ataúd enterrado cincuenta metros bajo tierra. Pero eso era cosa para pensar en otro momento, puesto que en el que estaba; trataba de concentrarse en apuntar en la tabla enfrente suyo, toda la información reunida únicamente por él.

Pero ante su labor auto impuesta, le llego un impedimento que creía que sucedería mas tarde; quizás en unos días, cuando no se encontrase con las heridas tan frescas. Un mensaje le había llegado al teléfono, uno donde era anunciada una junta para tratar los temas con respecto a los criminales que cazaban. Y había sido enviado por el anciano al que le pertenecía la mansión donde residía; dato bastante curioso, mas que nada, por que el anciano McGucket jamás se había prestado a hacer las cosas tan directas como en ese momento, pero ahora, inclusive pedía que fuese lo mas pronto posible; ósea, dentro de unas cuantas horas, a las dos de la tarde, para ser mas exactos.

-¡Oh, estabas aquí, Dipper!- Escuchó una voz en la puerta de su cuarto, donde permanecía de pie su anciano tío Stanley, quien de manera calmada, se adentraba al lugar con un seño relajado y expresión tranquila. Sus ojos se mantenían posados sobre los de su sobrino, quien curioso, le devolvía la mirada con ligera extrañeza.

-¿Tío Stan? ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto confundido por ver que el anciano se encontraba buscándole; y aparentemente, desde hacia rato.

-Pues, la verdad es que no, pero, solo quería, decirte que…- Balbuceaba mientras veía alrededor de él, como si se asegurara de que nadie se encontraba viéndoles.- Ahhh… Chico, veras, lo que hiciste hace poco fue lo mas imprudente que jamás has hecho en tu vida.- ante la premisa de encontrarse recibiendo un regaño, para el joven Pines le fue imposible no bajar la mirada y apretar los puños con enfado- Fue estúpido, alocado, y dudo que lo hayas pensado seriamente antes de hacerlo.- con cada palabra agachaba mas la mirada y se enfurecía mas por dentro, enfadándose no solo consigo mismo; si no que también lo hacia con el resto de las personas, tal vez no había visto a sus amigos en los días que tuvo de reposo, pero estaba seguro de que recibiría un regaño parecido por parte de todos: o al menos, eso pensó antes de que su mayor continuara- Pero- esa simple palabra le hizo levantar la mirada- al pensar en lo que hiciste y el por que lo hiciste; solo logras hacerme recordar lo que hice yo cuando Ford quedo atrapado en aquel portal.- el sentimiento de calidez comenzó a invadir su pecho- Fue bastante parecido ahora que lo pienso. Pusiste en peligro al mundo entero, no se lo dijiste a nadie, te lo guardaste para ti solo, fuiste imprudente y robaste una que otra cosa para hacer lo que te proponías. Sin mencionar, que no dudaste en golpear a unos cuantos sujetos para sacarles lo que necesitabas. Pero todo eso, solo lo hiciste cuando supiste que tu hermana estaba en peligro; y aunque les cueste reconocerlo a Fidd y al Seis dedos de mi hermano, la terminaste salvando. Quizás no como querías, pero así fue.- Le coloco una mano sobre el hombro. Reconfortándole hasta el alma con un simple gesto de animo y unas palabras de aliento; y claro, logrando de paso, sacarle una sonrisa inocente.

-Je… Gracias, tío Stan. Y perdón por ser tan obstinado y terco.- Con una sonrisa a medias, prolifero aquellas palabras mientras veía fijamente al anciano; quien de igual manera, le sonreía sin pena.

-Jejeje… Te parecerás a mi, pequeño buscapleitos.- A modo de burla, le rodeo con un brazo por encima de los hombros, y con su puño libre, le froto la cabeza en un intento de simular un acto molesto en su contra. Pero logrando que su sobrino riera con gusto al recibir tal acto de cariño por parte del señor de tercera edad.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio tras unos instantes, quizás disfrutando del ambiente que de repente se había generado. Uno que sin que se dieran cuenta en verdad; siguió avanzando conforme los minutos: de un momento a otro el anciano se había ofrecido a ayudar con la limpieza del lugar, después el castaño se encamino a la cocina para poder traer de esta un par de latas de soda para que los dos pudiesen refrescarse como se debía de hacer en una tarde de verano. Y, en menos de lo que pudieron contemplar, el par ya se encontraba jugando en la mesa de billar que había en el estudio. Platicaban de forma amena, se contaban chistes o simplemente, se quedaban sumergidos en un silencio que no consideraban ni de cerca, incomodo. Simplemente, disfrutaban del tiempo que tenían entre los dos. Y siguió siendo de esa manera, hasta que la hora marcada había llegado; pero, como siempre les ha pasado, gracias a que se la estaban pasando demasiado bien, ni siquiera notaron ese detalle si no hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-…Je, y entonces, el bote golpeo un arrecife de coral. No sabíamos que hacer, y esa cosa nos perseguía; así que le dije a Ford: "Mas te vale encontrar la forma de sacarnos de aquí, cerebrito" mientras golpeaba el rostro de esa cosa.- Haciendo la pantomima de dar un gancho con el brazo derecho, el anciano proliferaba su anécdota mientras su sobrino realizaba su tiro en el juego; a la par que, ambos ignoraban por completo el hecho de que, de repente, todas las personas que conocían y que tenían algo que ver con el tema de los enmascarados: entraron por la puerta del estudio.

-Así que aquí estaban.- Fue lo único que dijo el anciano McGucket, quien lideraba el grupo de individuos que veían todo el lugar con particular asombro; quizás por que este se encontraba limpio y acomodado. Claro que, mientras los recién llegados paseaban sus ojos curiosos por el complejo, el par que ya se encontraba dentro dirigió su atención especialmente a cierta pareja que se encontraba ahí presente. El matrimonio Northwest.

-¿Señor y señora Northwest?- Inquirió el muchacho mientras dejaba aun lado el taco de madera. Aunque, sus ojos solamente se centraban en los dos personajes tan particulares que se trataban de los padres de su interés amoroso: misma chica que, en ese instante, solo se encontraba a metros de distancia de él, mostrando una expresión de vergüenza.

-Oh, así que es verdad lo que me contaron.- Preston se acerco al joven Pines lo suficiente como para dejarle en claro, que mostraba completamente su interés en las marcas de su cuerpo; así como sus heridas que le adornaban por todo este.- Vaya que esas personas muestran un gran interés en usted, joven Pines.- Argumentó con su clásico tono de voz seco y severo; pero en vez de causarle miedo al muchacho, este únicamente miro confundido en dirección a los mayores, quienes le regresaban la mirada con apatía.

-Les contamos que ha estado sucediendo durante todo este tiempo.- Encogiéndose de hombros, el anciano de largas barbas solamente pudo pronunciar esas palabras mientras se volvía a la tabla donde permanecían puestas todas las notas de información sobre el grupo de criminales a los que debían de atrapar.

-¿Q-Que? ¿Por qué hicieron eso?- Pregunto con un claro deje de decepción, y mientras articulaba dicha pregunta, los mayores se reunían alrededor de la tabla de información mientras la rubia se colocaba detrás de él y los demás jóvenes muchachos, solamente se quedaban de pie aun lado de la puerta. Claro que, al ver que el adolescente no tenia respuesta alguna a su pregunta, su tío abuelo salió a intentar defenderlo.

-Ford, ¿se puede saber, que significa todo esto?- Stanley se apresuro para poderse colocar aun lado de su gemelo. Quien con mirada incomoda, solamente se limitaba a ver en dirección a cierta persona dentro del cuarto; la joven de cabellos castaños que compartía rasgos físicos bastante parecidos a los del muchacho que ahora mostraba un seño fruncido en su contra. Estaba a punto de hablar para poder calmar la situación, pero alguien mas se le adelanto a ese hecho.

-Yo le pedí al anciano McGucket que los llamara.- Fue la voz de Mabel la que hizo que todo se distorsionara para la percepción de su hermano. Quien impactado por la noticia, volteo a verle con lentitud; demostrando de esa manera, que; aparte de su tío ex estafador, era el único que no sabia de ese detalle.

-¿Q-Que tu…?- Balbuceo el adolescente, ignorando de paso, como todos sus amigos desviaban la mirada a otro lado. Incluyendo a la hija del matrimonio en cuestión; misma muchacha que solamente apretaba los puños y miraba atentamente al suelo.

-Lo hizo por que se preocupa por todos. No puede culpar a su hermana, joven Mason.- La voz de la única madre presente le hizo caer en cuenta de que significaba ese trasfondo, revelando bajo que precepto había divulgado la información de lo que estaban haciendo.

Su mente se movió de manera rápida, atando los cabos de la situación en cuestión, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Le dedico una mirada asesina a su hermana, quien sin cuidado alguno, solo dejo salir un bufido de molestia mientras apartaba la mirada a otro lado. Dejándolo completamente aislado a una simple situación, una donde ella quedaba como la amiga preocupada por los demás, que tras los últimos eventos, se vio obligada a informar a los padres de su amiga menos experimentada en cuanto a esos casos se refería; y por ende, poniéndole entre la espada y la pared ante la premisa de no decir nada, o quejarse de lo que todo eso significaba. Gruñó tras unos segundos, resignándose a las cadenas que acababan de ponerle.

-Y ciertamente, no hay razón para que la culpe. Es algo normal, muchacho, además de que; se nos ha puesto al tanto de todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora desde aquella vez que le vimos pelear delante de nuestra casa. Demasiadas situaciones donde estuvimos al borde de un potencial desastre, y en todas ellas, nuestra hija se vio involucrada de una u otra forma. Ya sea por simple coincidencia o porque ella decidió meterse en la pelea, pero sin importar el por que haya sido, nosotros no le pondremos restricción alguna. Sabemos que es lo que quiere, desde aquella vez hace tres años. Quiere salvar al pueblo al igual que usted, por eso, sea también consiente de lo que puede suceder. ¿Si? No es necesario que ponga sobre sus hombros tanta responsabilidad, ni tampoco que se vuelva un secreto todo lo que haga; solo basta, con que confié un poco mas en las personas que tiene a su alrededor.- Nuevamente su padre tomaba la palabra, y con esto, no solo conseguía que todo se mostrase como si fuese un escenario normal, si no que, en caso de que quisiese hacer las cosas como él quisiera, terminaría quedando como un egoísta ególatra al no pensar en los demás; y por ende, le era impedida tomar la decisión de que hacer con su misma vida. Por muy contradictorio que sonase aquello.

-¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Y mas aun, por que se decidió esta junta?- De un trago se paso por la garganta el hecho de que su hermana le había hecho eso, quizás fue por buenas razones, o quizás fue por que estaba molesta con él; pero no le importaba, dentro de sus propios sentimientos, únicamente podía describir la sensación de su pecho como una única cosa; Traición.

-Se decidió la junta por que aun hay cosas que debemos de discutir. No solo por lo que vamos a hacer, si no, por lo que hemos hecho. Todos.- Para extrañeza del mas joven de la familia Pines, el anciano que normalmente se mostraba con un seño relajado y amigable, en ese momento se encontraba tomando una posición mucho mas severa que antes y con mayor rigidez. Fiddleford se coloco enfrente de todos, aun lado de la tabla de información, provocando que todos le miraran con curiosidad.

-¿A que se refiere, anciano McGucket?- Wendy no quería que su amigo fuese el único que hablase, por lo que no dudo en quitarle las palabras de la boca. Permitiendo que no se le considerara ansioso por saber de que iba todo eso.

-Me refiero, a que aun hay ciertas cosas que no sabemos todos; detalles mas que nada, así que, bajo la finalidad de evitar que existan malentendidos, usaremos esta reunión para que todos podamos decir lo que paso en ciertos huecos que existen de cada uno de los eventos pasados. Ya cuando hayamos terminado, nos tomaremos el tiempo para pensar en que hacer con aquellos lunáticos.- Sus ojos pasearon por encima de todos los presentes, logrando que estos se mostrasen ligeramente confundidos o extrañados de lo que significaba todo ello; pero, al no poderse negar a la petición, no les fue posible hacer otra cosa mas que aceptar lo que se les pedía; o al menos, así fue el caso de Dipper Pines, quien al sentir la mirada del mayor posándose sobre de él por mas de unos segundos, sabia perfectamente que era lo que procedía.- ¿Por qué no empieza usted, joven Dipper?- Fue la pregunta que se lanzo al aire para que fuera contestada de una sola manera, una que le hizo soltar otro gruñido de fastidio: fastidio por saber que seguían sin confiar en él.

-¿Y sobre que situación? Digo, si se puede saber…- Alzo ligeramente la vista hacia el frente, encarando a los ancianos que le sostenían la mirada con insistencia. Un segundo paso de manera agobiante, y lo único que le fue posible sentir, fue un par de dedos aprisionando un trozo de su ropa, en seña de querer frenar su ataque de ira. Por un segundo se le había olvidado que cierta rubia se encontraba a sus espaldas, así que dicho gesto le tomó un poco por sorpresa. Aunque solo un poco, la suficiente como para expresarla con un ligero alzado de cejas.

-Sobre la ultima en que se vio envuelta. ¿Qué sucedió desde su punto de vista con respecto a todo lo ocurrido? Por favor, cuéntenos, desde el principio y sin omitir detalles.- Insistía, como si quisiese llegar a un punto en especifico. Como si supiera algo que él ignoraba por completo; algo que daba a entender de manera concreta, que no revelaría a no ser que fuese expresamente necesario. Razón suficiente para incitarle a seguirle la corriente a todos los que le miraban con deseos de desenmarañar lo que ocultaba.

-¿Lo ultimo que sucedió?- fingiendo no entender, cuestiono aquello bajo el deseo de quitarse de encima la pesada carga que representaba su orgullo- ¿Por donde quieren que empiece?- Haciéndose el desentendido, desvió la mirada al suelo mientras apretaba los puños con aun mas fuerza; no tenia alternativa alguna, lo único que podía hacer en esa situación, era guardarse para si mismo la cólera que sentía ahogarle.

-¿Por qué no empiezas por al parte en la que huyes del estudio de Ford?- Yendo directo al grano, el anciano de largas barbas le hacia entender que no le dejaría siquiera una oportunidad para poder zafarse de su prisión. Por lo que, simplemente se dejo llevar.

-La noche en que me dejaron solo, tras horas en que me encontraba esperando y sin nada mas que hacer, solo pude distraerme al encontrar su bata de laboratorio colgada del perchero. Urge en los bolsillos y encontré el paquete que le habían enviado; y pues, digamos que una cosa llevo a otra, termine leyendo la carta que iba dirigida a usted: y pues, suponen el resto. ¿No?- Les volteo a ver con aires de esperanza por que terminara todo aquello, mas, no le fue permitida la prorroga que pedía.

-Suponer no nos sacara de nuestras dudas.- Fueron las palabras que se expresaron un segundo antes de que un chasquido hecho con su lengua resonara por el lugar. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire, y sin mas, regresó a prestar atención a lo que hacia.

-Bueno, entonces, continuo. Después de leer la carta, fui al laboratorio para comprobar por mi mismo si acaso eso que decían era verdad. Los análisis salieron al poco tiempo de que los empecé a hacer, y corrobore lo que decían esos maniáticos. Total, tome unas cuantas cosas que me permitirían hacerme pasar por usted, anciano McGucket, salí de la mansión y fui al punto de encuentro. Al punto norte que se encuentra a tres kilómetros de distancia del centro del pueblo, y en ese lugar, le esperaban Powers, Trigger, Bratsman, Ivan, Gabe y la chica de mascara de conejo. Ni yo pude con ellos, mas que nada, por que cuando estaba a punto de escapar del lugar, el enfermo de Gabe uso en mi contra aquel conjuro que serbia para lavar la mente, después de eso, no recuerdo nada hasta la noche del teatro en que aquel loco comenzó a amenazar a Mabel.- Explico tan rápido y sencillo como se lo permitió su cerebro, queriendo quitar de en medio todo malentendido que fuese capaz de surgir de por medio. Los cuales, parecían ser suficientes como para hacer pensar a mas de uno de los adultos; hecho que le provoco voltear la mirada a sus amigos, quienes solamente pasaban de esa información como si fuese la mas normal del mundo.

-Al final. ¿Qué eran lo que ellos querían de mi?- Cuestionó, y por el tonó de voz que uso, le podía hacer entender al chico que se trataba de su ultima pregunta con respecto al tema en cuestión. Así que, de forma sencilla, se limito a contestarle con sinceridad.

-Querían que les sirvieras para mejorar algunas cosas de aspecto tecnológico. O al menos eso dijo Powers antes de mandar a someterme.- La verdad fue dicha, y la expresión de su interrogador no hizo mas que ponerse aun mas seria de lo que ya era. Por lo que, sin duda alguna para él, tenia en claro de que algo le era ocultado con descaro.

-Ya veo, así que es eso.- Fueron sus únicas palabras; y el ultimo sonido que se escucho en el lugar durante unos momentos, al menos, hasta que el joven Pines se arto de dicho silencio.

-¿"Así que es eso"? ¿A que se refiere?- Cuestionó con un tono de voz ahora mas alto que el anterior, dejando notar de manera sobresaliente, su enojo con respecto a todo.

-A otra cosa, de la que puede que tengamos que encargarnos mas adelante. Aunque, solo si es que lo que creo que sucederá, sucede.- Evadiendo la pregunta, volteo la mirada a los adultos, quienes asintieron con la cabeza al comprender que era lo que les quería dar a entender.

-¿Eso tiene siquiera sentido?- Pero, el chico de gorra de pino no se mostraba siquiera conforme con aquella vana respuesta. Y ni mucho menos, con la forma en que se estaban comenzando a comportar los demás; todo le parecía muy fuera de lugar como para siquiera pensarlo de manera detenida. Por lo que, decidido, usó la misma táctica que ellos; prefirió ir de frente sin pena ni gloria. Aun si eso significaba, ignorar por completo la mano que se colocaba en su hombro en un intento vano de tranquilizarle.

-Lo tiene. Ahora, pasemos al siguiente muchacho, para que nos explique desde su punto de vista, lo que ha sucedido.- Simplemente pasaban de él, y sin querer alargar la conversación que habían iniciado, la atención de todo eso fue pasando de adolescente en adolescente, interrogándole sobre lo ocurrido no solo de manera reciente, si no, con respecto a todo lo que ya antes había sucedido con respecto al grupo delictivo al cual perseguían.

Los minutos comenzaron a transcurrir con mayor velocidad; al menos para él, y quizás solo por qué pasaba de escuchar atentamente lo que ya sabía que había ocurrido, aunque claro, eso solamente fue el caso para los últimos a los que les tocó narrar sus vivencias. Ya que los primeros que platicaron de lo ocurrido, le habían aclarado un poco los huecos de información que tenía. Sin embargo, no le importaba ese hecho en si; ni tampoco que los padres de su chica estuvieran al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo: de hecho, se preguntaba como no se habían motivado a interrogar a su familia sobre lo acontecido. Si no, que le molestaba con fuerza el hecho de que el trato de no ocultarse nada importante fuese solamente de su parte; y que los mayores se guardarán para si algo que creía necesario saber.

Finalmente, y tras muchos quejidos de fastidio provenientes del castaño, la palabra de nueva cuenta fue tomada por el anciano al que le pertenecía la mansión en la que yacían. El mismo que estaba acariciando su largo y prominente vello facial en busca de algo en específico dentro de su propia mente. Algo que aparentemente encontró, ya que no hizo nada más que alzar la mirada y voltear a ver a los presentes.

-De acuerdo, son muchas cosas las que han estado pasando últimamente. Y de alguna manera nos las hemos arreglado para poder evitar que suceda un desastre; pero ahora, creo conveniente que sea momento de meternos en conciencia de lo que realmente significa todo lo que estamos haciendo.- Las palabras que salían de su boca, por alguna razón, no le convencían del todo al muchacho.

-¿Exactamente a que se refiere, anciano McGucket?- Inquirió motivado por una sensación extraña naciendo de su estómago.

-A que hemos dejado que todo lo que ha estado sucediendo, recayera enteramente en sus manos, joven Dipper.- hizo una pausa que utilizó para dar un par de pasos en dirección al mencionado- Y no solo de usted, de todos los niños. Aún son jóvenes, no tienen por qué cargar con tales responsabilidades. Menos aún si se tratan de detener crimínales como a los que nos enfrentamos.- Sin duda alguna, nada de lo que escuchaba le gustaba para nada.

-¿Que está diciendo?- La pregunta era retórica, pero al parecer; el anciano no fue capaz de notar ese hecho, o bien, lo ignoro por completo.

-Estoy diciendo que ustedes no tienen por qué preocuparse tanto por esto. Déjenlo en nuestras manos a partir de este punto. ¿De acuerdo? Disfruten el verano. Vayan al lago, diviértanse. Pero no se metan más en estos problemas; y si estos los buscan, solamente llámenos. No busquen solucionar las cosas por sus medios, ¿entendido?- La última pregunta estaba de más, el chico Pines; al igual que el resto, sabía que solo habían dos respuestas para ese cuestionamiento: si, y, entendido.

-Entendido.- Fue el unísono murmullo que rasgo las paredes de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

El castaño volteo los ojos en dirección al resto, preguntando con la mirada si acaso nadie tenía nada que decir al respecto, y a juzgar por las miradas esquivas y la pena de estás al caer al suelo, supo instantáneamente que la respuesta que buscaba, era negativa: mas aun, departe de cierta joven con la que compartía semejanzas físicas; su hermana, Mabel, lo único que hacia era alzar en alto la frente como seña de orgullo. Los adultos intercambiaron unas pocas palabras más, y tras esto, solamente procedieron a abandonar la habitación de manera calmada. Dejando que esta quedase únicamente habitada por los adolescentes, quienes se veían entre si con bastante incomodidad.

-B-Bueno, entonces… supongo que no podemos hacer nada mas… Así que… pues… Siiii…. Nos vemos después, chicos.- Robbie fue el primero en romper el silencio, y al instante de hacerlo, tomó de la cintura a cierta morena que frunció el seño al ver tal decisión. Pero no por ello hizo o dijo algo al respecto, solamente se dejo ser jalada en dirección a la salida. A donde se dirigían lentamente uno y cada uno de los presentes tras despedirse con el castaño que aun se mantenía de pie en medio del lugar, mientras veía fijamente a quien bien podría ser su contrario, o mejor dicho, su hermana.

-¿Se puede saber de que va todo esto?- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar una vez que la habitación se hubo vaciado, o al menos, lo máximo posible al tener en cuenta que en esta aun se encontraban los mas jóvenes gemelos Pines y la hija del matrimonio antes conocido como el mas rico del pueblo. Misma muchacha, que, al verse en medio de ambos hermanos, prefirió quedarse de manera imparcial.

-¿Cómo que de que va? Dipper, en serio, piensa las cosas al menos un poco. Piensa en cuantas veces ya hemos rayado la muerte en lo que va del verano; es momento de dejar las cosas en manos de nuestros tíos.- la mirada fría que le dedicaba él, solamente le hacia querer completar lo que dijo con un extra lo suficientemente fuerte como para cerrar de manera concreta la discusión- Y si te refieres a lo de Paz, pues, simplemente necesitas algo que te ate; y estar amenazado con que jamás podrás verla si es que algo le ocurre; pues, admitámoslo, es un buen ancla a tierra. Lo lamento, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para evitar que hagas una idiotez.- Ni siquiera le permitió objetar en su contra, con el orgullo de frente, salió del lugar de manera definitiva, dejándole en claro a su familiar de que nada estaba en discusión a partir de ahí. El silencio gobernó el lugar en cuanto esto sucedió, ninguno de los dos adolescentes se digno a realizar ni siquiera el mas pequeño ruido posible. Simplemente, se quedaron de pie en medio del estudio, contemplando la nada misma de forma insistente.

-La verdad, puede que mi padre si te llegue a decir eso. Pero quizás solamente te lo diga por que es lo que un padre normal lo haría; dudo que quiera cumplir con esa promesa.- Intento calmar y relajar el ambiente, pero fue olímpicamente ignorada por su acompañante.

-Tenemos que averiguar que fue lo que Mabel les dijo a los demás para convencerles de que saliéramos de la investigación.- El sentimiento de traición que hacia arder su corazón no daba señales de irse en lo mas mínimo, y menos en ese momento, cuando estos mismos impulsaban sus deseos de ir mas allá de lo permitido aun si eso significase romper una que otra regla impuesta de manera implícita.

-¿Qué fue lo que les dijo?- la voz de su novia, o mejor dicho; su tonó de sarcasmo, le provoco voltearse sobre si mismo para poderle ver de forma directa al rostro- Dipper, no fue necesario decirles algo complicado. Basto con que ella dijera las cosas estaban poniéndose cada vez mas peligrosas como para hacer que mas de uno se detuviera a pesar seriamente todo. Y admitámoslo, se supone que son vacaciones; deberíamos de estar disfrutando el verano, no usándolo para pelear con criminales.- le vio con ganas de hablar, pero rápidamente alzo su delicada mano en dirección a su boca, como si le callase con solo el gesto- Sin mencionar de que, el plan original; si no mal recuerdo, era dejar que se encargaran tus tíos. Pero no pudimos hacerlo de manera inmediata por que estos habían salido de viaje el mismo día que ocurrió el incendio del primer almacén.- Y con eso, le tuvo mas que atrapado: lo supo por como oculto sus ojos tras la gorra que tenia. Nuevamente surgía un silencio incomodo en el lugar, pero este, se desvaneció con rapidez.- Dipper, cariño, hay cosas que somos capaces de hacer y cosas que no. Esta vez, estamos muy bien definidos con respecto a la situación actual.- Sus manos blancas y tersas le levantaron el rostro, obligándole a ver una sonrisa amplia y un par de ojos llenos de vida.- Y esta es la verdad; nosotros somos capaces de ponerles un freno a esos lunáticos. No hay nada mas que eso.- Ante las palabras inesperadas que le habían sido dichas tan cerca del rostro; era demasiado pedirle al muchacho que no presentara un rostro confundido y ruborizado.

-¿E-Espera… Que?- Aturdido por la conmoción, creyó por un instante de que esas palabras no habían sido otra cosa mas que un producto de su imaginación; por ende, tuvo el irresistible impulso de preguntar de nuevo por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Si. Dipper, quizás los demás estén ansiosos por que volvamos a tener un verano tranquilo. Pero yo se perfectamente que no estaré tranquila hasta que atrapemos a esos rufianes; mas que nada, por que esos enfermos mentales parecen tener una particular obsesión contigo. Y eso no me lo puedo permitir.- Una clásica sonrisa de niña mimada apareció en su boca, deleitándole la pupila a su amado bajo el precepto de tener una pequeña dosis del pasado.

-¿E-Entonces, lo que dices es que…?- Seguía sin poder creérselo. La lengua trabada y tartamuda dejaba en claro ese detalle, por lo que ella simplemente procedió a darle un toque con su dedo índice derecho, en la punta de su nariz.

-Vamos, torpe, te pensé mas rápido al momento de entender las cosas.- Burlesca, comenzó a caminar hasta las puertas del cuarto, solamente para poder cerrarlas firmemente.

-¿No te importa lo que digan tus padres?- Fue lo primero que logro preguntarle, quizás por que seguía sin creer que su novia tuviera mas iniciativa de desobediencia que él mismo.

-Ellos mismos fueron los que me dijeron que no te dejara solo en esto.- Como si nada, se movía gentil por el lugar, aproximándose vivazmente a la chimenea del lugar, en la cual activo el mecanismo oculto para poder abrir cierto pasaje secreto.- Aunque también dijeron que si algo me ocurría, tu estabas acabado; por lo que, no estaba bromeando cuando dije que probablemente ellos hablaran contigo después…- Canturreo mientras alzaba las manos en dirección al pasadizo, invitando al muchacho de sudadera negra a adentrarse en el mismo.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- Le sonrió malicioso un segundo antes de aceptar su invitación, adentrándose lentamente en la pared falsa; solamente para que, tras él, la rubia de igual manera entrara y con ella, desapareciera cualquier rastro de su presencia en el lugar.

-El plan, es que por ahora no hagas nada. Espera hasta pasado mañana, entonces saldremos nosotros dos a investigar. Mis padres saben lo que sucede, pero no creen que sea correcto que nos dividamos de esa manera en que propusieron los ancianos; mas que nada por que mi papá tiene la maniática idea de que varios batallones de guerra esparcidos por el lugar, son estratégicamente viables, solo si todos se encuentran listos para la guerra. Por eso mismo, sugirió que tras nuestra salida hecha para indagar, seria buena idea ir convenciendo a todos poco a poco de actuar. O al menos, de encontrarse listos para pelear.- Alumbrando su paso con la ayuda de la linterna de su celular, se dedicaba a mostrar el camino que estaban por recorrer, a la par que en que de forma fluida, informaba a su novio de lo que estaban planeando sus padres y ella.

-¿Y como lo haremos? ¿No acabas de decir que todos estaban ansiosos por tener de vuelta un verano normal?- Preguntó de manera valida, ya que se vio contrariado por los argumentos que la joven había proliferado.

-Si, lo hice. Pero el hecho de que ansíen tener un verano normal, no quita que también ansíen acabar con los locos que nos persiguen. Dudo que cada uno de ellos pueda encontrarse en tranquilidad total con ellos fuera, y a eso también se le incluye Mabel, pero con ella será cosa de tiempo. ¿Así que no trates de forzarla, entendido?- Fueron las ultimas palabras que se escucharon salir por su boca; mas que nada, por que su compañero no se animo a siquiera contestar algo al respecto de dicho tema. No le apetencia, no en esa instancia.

Por ello, el par únicamente se dedico a salir del lugar por la entrada secreta, encontrando de esa manera, que aun se encontraba el sol en lo alto del cielo. Mostrando la tranquilidad del bosque bajo sus potentes rayos; los dos intercambiaron miradas inquietas, mismas que rápidamente se transformo en una traviesa mirada de adolescentes: se tomaron de la mano, y sin pesar empezaron a caminar en dirección fija. A un punto fijo donde les esperaba su secreto compartido.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en los laboratorios de la Mansión;**_

-¿Ya se fueron todos?- Preguntó Fiddleford mientras acomodaba unos papeles de un escritorio, y a quien cuestionaba aquello, era a su compañero de trabajo que descendía por las escaleras con expresión apagada.

-Si. Los señores Northwest se fueron a su hogar, Soos, Melody se encuentran en el estacionamiento, siendo despedidos por Stanley. Y los chicos salieron al pueblo para ver como pueden perder el tiempo; bueno, la mayoría, ya que según Preston, su hija y Dipper salieron a pasear al bosque.- Contesto no muy convencido de eso ultimo, pero que finalmente le hizo encogerse de hombros al dejarlo de lado; mas que nada, por considerar que el matrimonio recién nombrado se había mostrado realmente comprensible con ellos al momento de platicar las cosas que acontecían recientemente como problemáticas para todo aquel que tuviese contacto directo con su familia.

-Me sorprende que ese obstinado matrimonio no dijera nada sobre el muchacho. Creí por un momento que le prohibirían a su hija el ver al chico Dipper.- Comentó de manera normal, expresando sin temor alguno, la inquietud que tenia con respecto a ese dato; mismo que era cuanto menos curioso.

-Y sin embargo, solamente le recalcaron el hecho de que debía de dejar las cosas en nuestras manos ahora, sin mencionar de que; fueron ellos los que me dijeron que los chicos salieron a pasear. Ni siquiera vi cuando se fueron esos dos.- Conforme la conversación avanzaba, los hechos parecían cada vez mas extraños.

-Es como, si hubiesen aprobado algo entre esos dos…- Fue lo ultimo que se escucho decir, mas que nada, por que el ambiente les pareció lo suficientemente incomodo como para seguir hablando al respecto de dicha pareja.

Quizás por el hecho de que el par del que hablaban, conforme fue avanzando el verano, se mostraba cada vez mas intimo y unido. Pensaban en las veces que les habían visto juntos, y tras sentir un escalofrió en sus espaldas, sacudieron las cabezas en busca de quitarse de encima cualquier pensamiento fuera de lugar que les incomodara. Nada perturbaba la calma del lugar, o al menos, nada que no fuesen los ruidos de las herramientas que usaban para poder seguir avanzando con lo que tenían entre manos, laboralmente hablando. Y siguió siendo de esa manera, hasta que un tercero se les unió.

-¿Cómo están mis dos científicos locos preferidos?- El antiguo señor misterio bajaba las escaleras con una notoria tranquilidad, o un claro deseo de molestar; no lo tenían muy en claro, ya que para él, era prácticamente lo mismo. Así que, bajo esa premisa, el par únicamente decidió pasar de su argumento y continuar con lo que hacían, dándole paso libre al recién llegado para que pudiera hablar de lo que le tenia preocupado.- Bueno, al parecer los dos están perfectamente bien, eso me alegra; ya que podre preguntar sin medirme, ¿díganme, no se supone que les diríamos a todos sobre que, el zodiaco esta cambiando?-


	92. Fricción

_**Uff... Cada vez me voy tardando mas en subir capitulo, no? Bueno, supongo que es normal... Supongo... :'v En fin. Intentare hacer que no me afecte mi situacion escolar y personal... Lo intentare... :'v Pero como sea, por ahora, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado... Poco a poco las cosas se van a tornar mucho mas escabrosas, asi que esperen lo mejor... 7u7 Jejeje... En fin, ojala sea de su agrado el cap. Si es asi, espero que me lo hagan saber por medio de un review, tanto si salio bien el cap, como si paso algo que no fuese de su agrado... Ya saben, lo de siempre. :D**_

 _ **La serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria est hecha por un fan y para fans bajo el unico precepto de entretener sin animos de lucro.**_

 _ **Lector; Tranquilo amigo, las cosas suceden por una razon... y pronto veras la de esta... 7u7 Je. Perdon por que no haya sido subida el viernes, en serio, muchas cosas de la escuela y en mi vida personal me lo bloquearon... :v Pero, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado... :D**_

 _ **Ravechelle; Este... no se como decir esto... :v Soy el autor del pasado... 7u7 Jajaja... comento asi, por que es la unica manera que se me ocurre para poder contestar a tus comentarios en los capitulos 67 y 68; o bueno 45 y 46 de la segunda temporada... :D De acuerdo? Bueno, primero empezare por algo sensillo... YA SE! SE QUE COMETO FALTAS ORTOGRAFICAS Y ME ODIO POR ESO! TTwTT pero es dificil, cuando leo mi propio escrito no las noto, solo lo hago cuando me las señalan... TnT Ahora, lo segundo, aquello contra lo que pelearon en el baile formal era un Golem, no un Ghoul. Ahora, en el capitulo 41 de la segunda temporada se muestra aquella gigante masa de roca y dice como esta lanza a Dipper contra un arbol, pero ahi mismo especifcia que unos de sus huesos solo tronaron, no se quebraron... Ni tampoco mencione que fuesen sus costillas las que terminaran por ser lastimadas; aunque claro, si puedes, corrigeme diciendome en que parte fue en que lo mencione, ya que segun yo, no lo hice... :v Jajaja! Pues, estabas en lo correcto, eran ellos, pero claro, faltaban unos cuantos en la ecuasion, no? 7u7  
Espero que la serie haya transcurrido a tu gusto, tanto con los giros dramaticos como las peleas... ojala estes disfrutando de la serie tanto como yo al escribirla... :D Gracias por leer y comentar!  
:D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 20: Fricción**_

La soleada tarde se encontraba en su punto mas agradable en el pueblo, permitiendo a todos los que residían ahí, el poder disfrutar de un clima perfecto acompañado de las condiciones perfectas para poder gozarlo como era debido: las calles se mantenían en silencio, los jóvenes se divertían como querían mientras los mayores se la pasaban platicando de manera amena y tranquila, sin siquiera notar el mal humor que ahora tenia cierta castaña que permanecía sentada en una banca de madera que se encontraba ubicada en cierto parquecillo localizado bajo el contenedor de agua el pueblo.

La joven Pines, quien se caracterizaba por tener un muy buen humor y presentarse siempre a toda situación con una amplia sonrisa, ahora bufaba con tanta molestia, que sus labios generaban un chasquido rápido y ligeramente molesto para sus acompañantes. Los cuales se trataban de todo su grupo de amigos en aquel pueblecillo en medio de la nada; los adolescentes, quienes cansados de su actitud, comenzaban a verla con un seño de confusión y pena. Cuestionándose mentalmente si acaso algo mas le inquietaba a su ya desanimada amiga.

-¿Oye, Mabs, todo bien, chica?- Wendy fue la primera en preguntar, motivada por el cansancio mental al que se refería el estar soportando su pesada presencia y la obstinación que tenia consigo su amiga.

-S-Si, solo que…- No era necesario que terminase de hablar, los que se encontraban con ella sabían perfectamente que era lo que quería decir con esa frase incompleta. Y eso era, el poder expresar claramente su preocupación por que cierta relación se viera afectada por sus decisiones recientes.

-Vale, entendemos, ¿si? Apuñalaste a tu hermano por la espalda, esas cosas suelen pasar, descuida, las cosas no se pondrán mal entre ustedes dos.- Tal cual como fuera siempre, aquel pelinegro del grupo se le ocurrió hablar de manera brusca y sin tacto alguno, consiguiendo de esa manera que la joven muchacha sintiese una punzada en el pecho al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos se nublaban.

-No le hagas caso al idiota de mi novio, Mabel.- Sin medirse siquiera, Tambry le empujo por el pecho para poderse separar de él, consiguiendo de esa manera, el desestabilizar su punto de equilibrio y haciéndole caer al suelo mientras ella caminaba rápidamente en dirección a la joven Pines.- No le apuñalaste por la espalda, solo forzaste a que se pusiera a salvo. A veces, eso es necesario para proteger a quienes quieres; aun si estos se enojan contigo, al final entenderán que era por su propio bien. Solo dale un poco de tiempo. ¿Si? Quizás, y un rato platicando con Pacifica seria suficiente como para hacerle entrar en razón.- Le consolaba con voz tierna que acompañaba su cálida mano en dirección a su hombro, reconfortando de alguna manera, su estado de animo.

-Q-Quizás… quizás y tengas razón, solo es necesario un poco de tiempo.- Se auto convencía de ese hecho, recordándose con fervencia que todo lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos, era por el bienestar de su gemelo.- _Casi lo pierdo en mas de una ocasión, justamente, por que se encontraba haciendo lo correcto para todos y sin pensar en lo que le pudiese pasar de haber cometido alguna equivocación o un descuido inoportuno. En lo que llevamos del verano le han disparado, apuñalado, golpeado, pateado e intentado ahogar; y hasta hace unas noches, también le controlaron mentalmente para que hiciera todo lo que querían. Esos locos no se andan con rodeos, buscan a mi hermano por una razón: o mejor dicho, lo buscan solamente por "esa" razón. Aquella que permanece tatuada en su espalda cruelmente. Por eso mismo, debo evitar que algo malo le pase, sin importar que; debo de protegerlo; ya que él parece no tener el mínimo interés en su propio bienestar._ \- Auto concluía mientras veía al horizonte, hipnotizada por su belleza del mismo y por la majestuosidad del pueblo en sus momentos de paz y de tranquilidad. Los segundos transcurrieron rápido en su mente, la cual de igual manera se movía al idear un plan improvisado para esa misma tarde.- ¿Oigan, y si vamos al bosque?- Fueron sus animadas palabras las que chocaron de golpe con el aura de pesimismo y la desidia colectiva, provocando que mas de una mirada curiosa y extrañada se posara sobre su amplia sonrisa sincera.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el Laboratorio de la Mansión;**_

-Que no esta cambiando el Zodiaco, Stanley. No seas melodramático.- Replicaba el hermano del hombre mientras colocaba una caja de herramientas en su lugar, por el momento ya no las necesitaba, así que podía poner todo en su lugar de nueva cuenta. Pero claro, una cosa era poner simples objetos en un estante y otra muy distinta, era conseguir que su gemelo pusiera los pies en la tierra como debería de ser.

-¿Entonces como explicas lo que vimos, seis dedos?- Inquirió molesto por la negación del científico, quien rodo los ojos al verse de nueva cuenta, sumergido en aquella conversación que ahora consideraba atosigante.

-La bruja misma nos dijo que era lo que estaba pasando. La antigua profecía se ha cumplido, ahora se esta escribiendo una nueva profecía; una que nos indique como vencer a Bill si es que llegase a presentarse de nuevo la ocasión.- Fue lo único que se motivo a decir, mas que nada, por que no quería seguir mas adelante con lo que su mente le estaba mostrando con obviedad; un muy mal augurio.

-El negar las cosas no hará que estas desaparezcan, Ford.- Le encaró de la nada su hermano menor, quien con el seño fruncido hasta mas no poder, le intimidaba lo mejor que podía en un intento, bastante bien ejecutado, de hacerle caer en razón.

-No lo se, Stan. No sabemos bien que significa eso, por lo que seria problemático poner sobre de todos, una preocupación sin fundamentos solidos.- Intervino el hombre de traje café y bata de laboratorio. Mismo que, al instante de alzar la voz, se encontraba revisando un par de planos de su colección.

-Les diré que significa. Algo raro esta empezando a pasar; y no hablo de las rarezas comunes a las que estamos acostumbrados. Piénsenlo un poco, ¿quieren? Después de que aquel demente triangular desapareciera, nunca había sucedido nada parecido a lo que comenzó a ocurrir después de que esos locos comenzaron a actuar; fechas por las que rondan el día en que el muchacho tuvo aquel sueño extraño. Y hablando de él, ¿en serio creen que las cosas se resuelvan por si solas con el simple hecho de que no les busque? Dudo mucho que lo dejen libre así sin mas, y eso lo se por una sola razón, misma que se encuentra tatuada en su espalda. Y luego esta Mabel, claro, algo le pasa a la pequeña; puedo sentirlo…- Casi de manera sobreprotectora, puso en su rostro un gesto facial digno de un detective que buscaba indagar mas al fondo de la personalidad de alguien; entrecerrando sus ojos mientras los posaba en la nada misma, consiguiendo de esa manera que sus dos acompañantes intercambiaran miradas confundidos.

-Stanley, cálmate. Sabemos que las cosas pueden ponerse realmente mal a partir de este momento, por eso debemos de movernos rápido. Sinceramente, ignoró la razón por la que Mabel nos pidió que le dijésemos a los Northwest de lo que esta sucediendo. Pero no digo que sea una mala idea en si el hacer lo que ella quiere; viéndolo desde cualquier punto de vista, no estaría mal que los chicos se tomaran su distancia un poco de tiempo, el suficiente como para que recuerden que son solo niños; ellos no necesitan el peso de proteger al mundo. Déjales divertirse un poco, o al menos, deja que se liberen lo suficiente de las responsabilidades que ellos mismos se pusieron encima.- Con calma y quietud, le colocó una mano en su hombro, reconfortándole lo mejor que podía, y a la par, intentando convencerle con la mirada de que desistiera de la idea de llevar a cabo cualquier imprudencia.

Hecho que al parecer dio resultado, ya que su hermano únicamente dejo salir un suspiro de cansando; denotando de esa manera que, al igual que él y que su compañero, se encontraba con algo bastante hostigoso en su mente, molestándole con fuerza e insistencia para que le resolviera. Inquietud que los tres ignoraron lo mejor que pudieron un segundo antes de encaminarse a distintos lugares para poder ocuparse de sus cosas personales.

 _ **En ese momento, en la Cabaña Secreta;**_

-En serio que no entiendo a Mabel.- Refunfuñaba el hermano de la susodicha, mientras que acomodaba el libro que acababa de terminar de leer, en el estante de donde lo tomó y guardaba en sus bolsillos; aquello que había confeccionado con ayuda de la alquimia y la magia.

Él y su novia se encontraban en el sótano oculto de su lugar secreto, removiendo las cosas que se encontraban por el lugar para poder encontrar algo que les diera alguna clase de indicio sobre el grupo criminal que se les acababa de escapar de entre los dedos; desde que habían llegado al apartado lugar, concretaron de manera certera en que debían de dar con algún libre en el que se hiciera mención de las variantes formas de proveer de energía ilimitada o suficiente, a un objeto de gran poder y consumo.

-No es necesario que le des muchas vueltas, genio. Ella esta preocupada por ti, ¿o es que acaso te tengo que recordar que en los últimos días has estado al borde del abismo?- Pacifica, quien se encontraba a metros de distancia, en una mesa donde se recargaba para leer, se volteo de manera inquisitiva a su acompañante; y arqueando una ceja, le cuestiono con su expresión facial si acaso quería hacerla enojar: hecho que, al no verse notar, le dio paso a que continuase hablando- Además, quizás nos sientan bien unos días para pensar de lejos en lo que podemos hacer. Por que, admítelo, estamos estancados; no tenemos nada que nos diga donde pueden estar esos locos.- Se puso de pie mientras le tendía el libro que hacia poco leía, indicándole con dicha acción, el hecho de que podía ponerlo de vuelta a su lugar.

Los segundos pasaron, el silencio entre los dos gobernó; lo que la rubia había dicho era verdadero, pero aun a pesar de saberlo fuertemente, le fue imposible no sentirse fuera de lugar al escuchar esas palabras. Estaba consiente de que la búsqueda que proponía realizar era mas que difícil de llevar a cabo, pero no esperaba que lo fuese tanto como para que la muchacha a su lado se viera obligada a recordárselo; quizás por que pensó que estaba ignorando por completo ese hecho tan particular.

-Me refiero, a que insista tanto en no nos metamos en peleas. Sé bien que mi vida ha estado en juego en varias ocasiones, pero, si no es la mía; bien pueden ser la de las personas del pueblo, o incluso la de alguno de ustedes que tienen contacto directo conmigo. No puedo simplemente ignorar lo que significa el que esos locos me busquen, por qué estoy consiente de ello; soy su objetivo, y se los demostré claramente cuando revele mi conexión con Bill. Y por eso mismo, dudo que dejen de perseguirme solo por qué ya no muestro interés en ello: cosa que me regresa a lo mismo de antes, no entiendo a Mabel.- Mintió, y esperaba haberlo hecho demasiado bien, o al menos, lo suficientemente convincente como para que la chica a su lado le fuese imposible el notar ese detalle.

-¿Que me ocultas, Pines?- Ladeo la cabeza con una mueca de obstinación, fastidiado por ese minúsculo detalle que adornaba la personalidad de su novia. Era alguien que, a través de los años, se había ganado la habilidad de poder leer fácilmente por encima de sus mentiras; mas, en esa ocasión, quizás debiéndose a que se trataba de una pelea familiar o por que ella simplemente le estaba dando su espacio; la joven se ahorro la molestia de querer presionar para que confesara cualquier cosa que supiese con respecto a ese tema.- Bueno, no importa.- Para su sorpresa, la rubia dejó el tema aun lado con una facilidad inclusive alarmante.- Es hora de irnos, no encontramos nada que nos pueda dar un indicio de cómo seguirles la pista a esos lunáticos. Y si estamos demasiado tiempo desaparecidos, comenzaran a preguntarse donde estamos y eso provocaría que nos sometieran a una vigilancia estricta.- Como si ya lo tuviese planeado, aquello salió de su boca con fluidez sospechosa, tanto que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos mientras la veía danzar de camino al ascensor.

-¿Qué estas planeando ahora, Northwest?- Inquirió a la par en que le seguía de cerca, pero claro, sin dejar que su rostro aflojara la expresión de sospecha que tenia sobre de su acompañante; misma que únicamente se limito a sonreírle de manera cálida mientras dejaba a entender que, no confesaría nada de lo que tenia en mente.

 _ **16:20 hrs, Bosque de Gravity Falls;**_

-¿Esto es siquiera seguro?- Preguntaba Gabriel mientras caminaba con sumo cuidado por entre los gruesos y espesos arboles que conformaban ese mar de naturaleza; el cual, comenzaba a darle una serie de sorpresas realmente grandes.

Horas atrás, los chicos del grupo y él habían quedado en ir a ese lugar bajo la finalidad de poder encontrar algo con que entretenerse y que de esa manera, les fuese posible el hacer pasar el tiempo con mayor rapidez que como si aun continuasen sentados en las bancas de aquel parque del pueblo. Lugar en el que sentían tan pesados los minutos cual plomo sobre sus espaldas, mas aun, con la actitud tan preocupante que tenia cierta castaña, chica que, al parecer, en esos momentos se mostraba de una manera completamente distinta a como permanecía solo momentos atrás.

-¿Bromeas? Las cosas divertidas son así por que justamente no sabes que es lo que pueda pasar.- Le contesto la misma chica en la que estaba pensando, Mabel Pines, quien le miraba desde un punto mas elevado al que él estaba; mostrándole una amplia sonrisa y una mirada brillante, que claro, contrastaba completamente con el lúgubre lugar en el que estaban: hecho que le hacia caer en cuenta nuevamente, que yacían caminando colina arriba en una parte del lugar clasificada como; "La parte tenebrosa" del bosque.

-Si, además, descuida, viejo; solo estamos caminando por el bosque, no es como que estemos haciendo algo realmente malo o algo así.- Le comentó cierta pelirroja que se encontraba un poco atrás de la misma animada muchacha que no paraba de mirarle con calma y tranquilidad.

-Bueno, quizás no estemos haciendo nada malo, pero; no se, me parece raro el repentino cambio de clima en el lugar. Digo, hace apenas un kilometro, se podía ver un soleado clima en el cielo, y pues, ahora, solo veo un cielo gris y el aire se esta comenzando a poner frio…- Señalaba las condiciones del lugar, mostrando unos datos tan obvios que nadie antes se había percatado de ellos, pero al apreciarlos, solamente se limitaron a alzar sus hombros en seña de indiferencia.

-Eso es algo normal en Gravity Falls, así que descuida, nada malo ocurrirá; ahora, vamos, sigamos avanzando, pronto dejaremos atrás la zona Tenebrosa, y entraremos a la zona Mágica.- Rápida y vivazmente, caminó hasta él solo para poder empujarle por la espalda, forzándole a andar con mayor rapidez que antes.

-¿Zona Mágica? ¿Aun hay mas cosas de esa clase? ¿Espera, eso significa que hay mayor actividad de seres paranormales ahí? Pensé que estábamos ya en esa zona, digo, acabamos de ver aun grupo de enanos cargando un mostrador de bolsas de frituras de maíz.- Señalo mientras aun se encontraba siendo empujado por la gemela Pines.

-¿Ah? ¿Eso de antes? No, eso es común aun en el pueblo. Pronto veras mas cosas y serán mucho mas geniales que un simple grupo de Gnomos robando mercancía de tiendas.- Dichas palabras le hicieron poner un rostro de sorpresa y anonadamiento, que pronto se vio transformado en una expresión de interrogativa.

-¿Pues que tantas cosas han vivido en este lugar?- Arqueando las cejas, se volteó mientras aun andaba, en dirección a todos los que se encontraban con él, todos los demás adolescentes con los que tenían interacción gracias a que eran amigos de su amigo. Hecho bastante extraño ya de por si. Y solo pudo encontrarse con un sinfín de sonrisas, algunas de nostálgica satisfacción, otras de sorna burla; contrariedad que le hizo temer un poco por su seguridad.

-Descuida, he venido a este pueblo desde que tengo doce años, y sigo aquí, ¿no?- le consoló la joven que no paraba de hacer notar su centelleante sonrisa, haciéndole sentir seguridad en si mismo de una manera espontanea- Aunque claro, también me he encontrado en el bosque a seres que me querían comer, desmembrar, sacrificar, hacerme su esposa y no olvidare esa vez que se desato el fin del mundo por mi culpa cuando hui al bosque con la mochila equivocada.- De manera tranquila y despreocupada, argumentaba cada uno de aquellos actos como si fuesen la cosa mas normal del mundo, pero consiguiendo de por medio, que el joven rubio que empujaba con insistencia; mostrase una expresión de genuina incredulidad y sorpresa.

-¡¿Pues por que tanto han pasado en este pueblo?!- Grito al aire su pregunta, consiguiendo de esa manera que un sinfín de animales del bosque salieran despedidos de sus escondites.

Los minutos comenzaron a avanzar con bastante fluidez, mas que nada, por que la respuesta del forastero era contestada con bastante vida y animo conforme avanzaban de manera tranquila por el mar de naturaleza en el que se encontraban; se le eran contadas historias que databan de hacia tres años, así como de sucesos acontecidos hacia solo semanas. Todo se le era contado con sumo detalle, sumergiéndole lentamente en el mismo mundo en el que ellos vivían desde hacia bastante. Y eso solamente se vio reforzado al momento en que atravesaron la parte peligrosa del bosque, y sin miramiento alguno, empezaron a moverse dentro de la zona donde lo mágico se encontraba con bastante facilidad.

Hadas empezaban a danzar a su alrededor mientras volaban y canturreaban cosas inentendibles para sus oídos ligeramente adultos, seres se movían por sus pies tan rápido que ninguno de ellos eran capaces de verlos de forma certera. Al aire comenzaba a tornarse de un aroma dulce, y las plantas del lugar empezaban a tener un brillo bastante peculiar. La fauna normal de un bosque salía con confianza de sus escondites, sin importarles siquiera que un grupo de humanos se encontrasen paseándose cerca de ellos; de hecho, para sorpresa del muchacho de ciudad, estos se acercaban con confianza a ellos, sin tener por medio un temor justificado.

Y en cuanto ese detalle se hizo presente, también lo hizo el que les dijo de manera certera el que se encontrasen en el lugar correcto. Múltiples seres mágicos, seres parecidos a arboles caminando por el lugar, rocas con forma humana platicando entre si en un dialecto inentendible, inclusive algunos seres que cambiaban de forma de manera repentina se paseaban delante de ellos: algunos, curiosos por ver que tenían visitas del exterior, se acercaban a los adolescentes de manera curiosa para de esa manera poder observarle de cerca; otros, como la policía de Gnomos o el búho que se encontraba vestido con un traje de juez; les veían desde las sombras, dudosos de que humanos llegasen a ese lugar con intenciones puras y sin emociones egoístas.

El avance era cada vez mas notorio que antes, y mientras los residentes del pueblo se encontraban avanzando en calma junto con los seres mágicos que se les llegaron a acercar, o inclusive se encontraban hablando con ellos; el par que habían llegado a ese pueblo para poder pasar sus vacaciones de verano, solo seguía andando mientras platicaban de manera amena. Mabel le contaba a Gabriel sobre cada uno de los seres que se encontraban a su lado, y claro, de la experiencia pasada que había tenido con cada uno de ellos.

Como con cierta ave de plumas negras y rojas que era capaz de volar en absoluto silencio y derretir cosas con la saliva que caía por su pico; un ser lo suficientemente extraño como para llamar la atención de su gemelo, quien la busco por tres días y dos noches en el bosque, y cuando por fin fue capaz de encontrarla y registrarla en su diario, esta casi lo destruye al pararse encima del mismo con curiosidad. O como con aquel ente que simulaba ser un tronco de árbol seco y media lo mismo que uno, pero contaba con un rostro amigable a pesar de que no era muy animado, pero su forma de actuar era realmente peculiar; ya que era igual de curioso que el mismo castaño del que hablaban; quien después de encontrarle y registrarle, se volvió algo así como su amigo, puesto que de ves en cuando, o mejor dicho; cuando llegaba a ir a esa parte del bosque, aquella criatura ayudaba al joven Pines a moverse por el complejo bosque, y este a cambio, le mostraba un sinfín de cosas que terminaban por entretenerle.

-Oigan, creo que quiere decir algo este chico.- Señaló Wendy a la criatura de la que hablaban, ser que en ese momento, estaba haciendo señas para que le siguieran a una parte en concreto.

-¿Quiere mostrarnos algo?- Preguntando lo obvio, Gideon se mostraba escéptico ante la petición, pero el resto del grupo parecía no importarle demasiado ese hecho.

-Que raro, por lo general solo se muestra así con Dipper. Aunque, después de tanto tiempo sin venir, supongo que extraña su compañía, y puede que el que Mabel se parezca a él ayuda a que se muestre de esa manera.- Volvió a hablar la pelirroja mientras caminaba tras su nuevo guía, mismo que parecía no prestar atención a lo que ellos estaban diciendo.

-¿Y tu como sabes si eso es así?- Inquirió la muchacha de suéter colorido, extrañándose por lo que acababa de proliferar la leñadora.

-Ah, Dipper solía pedirme que lo acompañara a esta parte del bosque, si no, ¿como crees que encontraba la manera de regresar al pueblo?- Se mofo sonoramente, ignorando por completo a lo que se refería su amiga; ya que de hecho, era mejor de esa manera. Simplemente, se pusieron a caminar en otra dirección a la que iban en un comienzo, pasando de esa manera, de una zona a otra; lentamente, en su camino, se iban notando las diferencias de dejar detrás todas aquellas señas que demostraban la existencia de cosas místicas; y a cada paso que daban, el bosque regresaba lentamente al estado natural a como lo conocían normalmente. Claro, exceptuando una parte en particular, un pequeño claro donde unas pocas hadas se mostraban divertidas con algo en particular.

La luz de la tarde apenas podía entrar por la copa de los arboles, las pequeñas criaturas mágicas reían y danzaban mientras volaban alrededor de cierto par que permanecía en medio del pequeño espacio libre de cualquier molestia; una rubia bastante particular yacía de pie, mirando con un seño un poco fruncido en molestia por cierto castaño que mostraba una sonrisa burlona. Y que en ese momento, le sostenía de ambas muñecas a la altura del pecho, quizás por que había frenado un posible par de golpes en su contra. Bufo divertido por la expresión de la muchacha, y lo hizo aun mas sonoro al ver como las pequeñas criaturas comenzaban a jugar con su cabello, desordenándolo poco a poco.

-Ah, como molestan estas cosas…- Decía ella mientras movía la cabeza para poder quitarse de encima a las pequeñas criaturas, y aunque las ahuyento un poco, estas volvieron a insistir en revolotear cerca de ella.

-Son bastante juguetonas.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al muchacho de ojos grises, quien veía calmado y placido; a la chica que atrapaba entre sus manos. Adolescente que, a pesar de que el ruido a su alrededor era fácilmente distinguible, no le prestaba la real atención al mismo; de hecho, solo podía concentrarse de manera significativa en él. Quien a diferencia suya, si logró sentir aquella extraña sensación de que alguien yacía mirándoles desde la lejanía. Giro la cabeza a todos lados, alertando de esa manera a su compañera, quien tras un segundo, posó su mirada en el mismo punto donde se encontraba posada la del castaño. Un silencio incomodo gobernó entre ambos grupos de adolescentes, tanto para los que llegaron a ese lugar por mera casualidad, como para aquellos que fueron guiados por una criatura mágica de unas características bastante peculiares: y que, al ver al joven Pines enfrente, no dudo en caminar de manera animada a donde este se encontraba.

-Vaya, no te había visto en un tiempo. Estas mas alto que antes.- Comentó en un vago intento por crear un tema de conversación; aunque un error que cometió el joven Pines, fue decirle aquello a la única criatura en ese mismo lugar que no podía articular palabra alguna.

Por otro lado, el ente hecho de madera estiro sus extremidades en dirección del muchacho, el cual alzó sin miramientos y lo colocó encima de sus hombros, permitiéndole estar bastante por encima de los demás; quienes confundidos, veían toda la escena, mientras esperaban a que algo en concreto pasara.

-A-Ah, ¿cómo llegaron aquí?- Pregunto confundida la chica de dorados cabellos; quien sintiendo poco a poco la incomodidad de haber sido vista en esa peculiar escena con el castaño, inquirió aquello ante la esperanza de que le dijesen que estaban perdidos.

-"Él" nos trajo...- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al albino, quien veía curioso como su amigo permanecía sentado en los hombros de aquella manifestación de la naturaleza.

-¿Y como lo encontraron?- Cuestionó el muchacho cazador de misterios, mientras con calma, sacaba su diario número cinco y lo ponía en la cabeza de la criatura, para de esa manera tuviera un apoyo que le facilitará el escribir. Por otro lado, aquel tronco viviente con rostro manso y casi cariñoso, expresaba algo parecido a una reacción de comodidad y gusto al sentir dicha acción por parte del adolescente; como si le recordará algún momento del pasado.

-Estábamos dando la vuelta por la zona Mágica del bosque, buscando cualquier cosa entretenida o algo parecido que nos ayudará a perder el tiempo.- Fue ahora la leñadora quien contesto, aunque con algo de retardo, ya que esperaba que aquella pregunta fuera contestada por la hermana de quién preguntaba, pero esta; para su sorpresa, se encontraba muy entretenida en algún punto en el espacio a su derecha, como si ignorase a su gemelo.

-Oh, ya veo...- fue lo único que dijo, puesto que permanecía entretenido con lo que se encontraba registrando en su diario- Bueno, si buscan algo entretenido que hacer; y por esta zona, creo tener el lugar perfecto. Pero tenemos que ir cuesta arriba un rato.- Les informó, con una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro, indicando con claridad, el hecho de que aquello que les tenía planeado, era algo que le daba demasiada gracia.

 _ **17:23 hrs, En una colina dentro del bosque;**_

-Wow... esto sí que es altura...- comentó de la nada el joven extranjero, quien veía sorprendido desde la cima de aquel alto lugar; apreciando de lleno la totalidad del bosque y su división con el pueblo donde residía ese verano- ¿Que se supone que hacemos aquí?- Termino por preguntar, curioso del lugar al que habían terminado por dar, cuando siguieron las indicaciones del castaño, quien en ese momento, se encontraba tomando un sinfín de hojas de buen tamaño, tan grandes que incluso daba la sensación de que se podían sentar en ese así mismas.

-Pues… divertirnos.- Fue lo que se limito a decir, antes de pasarle una de esas hojas de árbol antinaturalmente grande. Y no solo a él, con calma fue pasando estas de uno en uno, hasta que todos los presentes se vieron portando una. Solo para que, una vez hecho esto, empezara a caminar con calma y serenidad a una roca mohosa que se encontraba a un par de metros de su posición. Se recargo en la misma, y la empujo con fuerza para poder mostrar que debajo de la misma se encontraba un agujero de buen tamaño.

-Pues, no se como un hoyo en el suelo pueda ser divertido.- Confeso la muchacha de cabellos negros, quien con detenimiento, intercambiaba miradas entre una amiga en particular y el muchacho que tenia delante, notando de esa manera; algo que era mas que obvio, el par de gemelos se estaban ignorando desde hacia rato.

-Pues, es sencillo cuando lo piensas bien. Solo basta con que mantengas la hoja debajo de ti en todo momento.- Hablaba mientras se ponía peligrosamente cerca del borde de aquella inminente caída.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿como conseguiste estas hojas? Son sobrenaturalmente grandes, parecen de selva, y pues, estamos en un bosque.- Señalo Gabriel, quien confundido, veía el objeto en su mano, el cual bien podría hacerse pasar por un tapete para la entrada del hogar; pero mas grande de lo habitual.

-Pues, estamos en Gravity Falls, aquí las cosas sobrenaturales están a la orden del día, uno simplemente puede encontrar hojas de ese tamaño… o agujeros divertidos.- Ante esas ultimas palabras, no deparo en nadie cuando de manera súbita y sin razón alguna, dio un paso hacia el hoyo a su lado, dejándose caer de forma estrepitosa.- ¡Recuerden tener la hoja bajo ustedes!- Gritó mientras caía en aquel pozo sin fondo al que los había llevado de forma repentina.

Y, dejando en la superficie al grupo de muchachos anonadados y sorprendidos que componían sus amigos y hermana, propicio que mas de uno corriera a donde había desaparecido, pero logrando que una sola persona le siguiera sin siquiera pensarlo. Pacifica, quien al ver lo que había hecho, le siguió de manera incondicional a aquella locura sin precedentes; ni siquiera lo pensó de manera detenida, simplemente pego un salto cerca del borde, posiciono aquella muestra de naturaleza anormalmente grande debajo de su cuerpo, y se dejo caer sin miramientos en la profunda oscuridad.

Por otro lado, los adolescentes que se habían quedado atrás, únicamente intercambiaron miradas curiosos de lo que estaban por hacer, nadie se veía completamente convencido; quizás por que el simple hecho de lanzarse a aquel agujero misterioso no representaba un gusto oculto en ellos, ni tampoco lo consideraban especialmente entretenido como pasatiempo de una tarde de verano. Ante ellos, únicamente veían un posible viaje al hospital. Aunque claro, había quienes confiaban plenamente en aquel castaño tan peculiar, por lo tanto, tras unos cuantos segundos en los que pensaron seriamente las cosas; alguien mas se decidió por seguir al par que recientemente habían saltado.

Wendy fue quien rompió con el abrumante silencio, y lo hizo al saltar hacia aquel lugar que tanto miedo daba para los demás; claro que, a tal acción le acompaño un sonoro grito de enjundia, quizás para poder armarse de mas valor. Consiguiendo de esa manera, como por arte de magia, que cada uno de los demás presentes le siguieran de cerca. Inspirados por su repentina motivación, saltaron detrás de ella, adentrándose a donde su amigo les había dicho. La pelirroja fue la primera, y fue seguida muy de cerca por Candy, quien a su ves impulso a Grenda y esta a Marius, y de esa manera, consecutivamente todos terminaron por lanzarse; excepto dos. Gabriel y Mabel, quienes atónitos, solo se quedaron en aquella colina mientras eran acompañados por el ente hecho de madera de árbol, y únicamente se encontraban esperando a que uno se atreviese a decir algo.

-E-Esta loco si cree que le seguiré.- Prolifero la hermana mayor mientras dejaba caer en el suelo la hoja, y dando media vuelta, se dispuso a irse. Claro que, le detuvo un agarre a su muñeca que de la nada le hizo frenar.

-Ah…- no sabia que decir el muchacho, y ante la mirada fulminante de la muchacha; tampoco le fue posible mantener el agarre sobre la misma- L-Lo siento… P-Pero, este… Ahmmm….- las palabras no le llagaban a la boca, y por si fuera poco, se estaba comenzando a mostrar torpe al hablar- Mira, no se que paso entre tu hermano y tu, pero no creo que hacer "esto" sea la manera de arreglar las cosas…- Arriesgándose al decir aquello, se entrometió de lleno en la relación de los gemelos. Consiguiendo que la chica que tenia delante, se cruzara de brazos y le fulminara con escepticismo.

-¿Ah, no? Bueno, señor genio. ¿Entonces me podrías dar una idea del que hacer?- El sarcasmo salió a relucir en cuanto se expresó con desagrado en su contra; y sin querer, logro que él se encogiera de hombros bajo un claro deje de indignación.

-L-Lo siento…- Agacho la cabeza mientras se disculpaba de forma lastimera y sincera; haciendo de esa manera, que la chica Pines regresara a ser quien era al dejar de lado cualquier malestar mental que tuviese en contra de su hermano.

-Arg… N-No, yo lo siento… No debí…- le fue imposible terminar, aquella entidad de madera que se encontraba acompañándolos, comenzó a empujarles de la nada, y en dirección al agujero- ¿¡P-Pero que demonios!?- Grito sorprendida a la par en que veía anonadada a la criatura, y claro, ignorando por completo como el rubio a su lado recogía rápidamente la hoja que le correspondía a ella.

Inevitablemente, el par cayo en donde debían; dejando en completa soledad a la mágica criatura con aspecto de árbol, misma que, al encontrarse nuevamente en soledad, tapo el agujero con la misma roca de antes, dio un par de pasos para poder alejarse de la misma, y se paro con rectitud. Múltiples hojas comenzaron a salirle al igual que ramas, dotándole de la apariencia de un árbol común y corriente justo a tiempo para la llegada de un hombre trajeado, quien volteo un par de veces a su alrededor durante un par de segundos, y después, al no encontrarse con nadie; regreso por donde había venido.

Mientras tanto, los dos adolescentes que caían de forma estrepitosa en el oscuro vacío, los dos, gritando a todo pulmón mientras sentían cada segundo pasar con rapidez al momento de caer; los dos, aguardando lo que estaba por venirse en su destino, pero solo uno logro traer las palabras del primer muchacho que se lanzo a dicha aventura. Y claro, esta fue la joven de aparato dental; quien con enojo, recordaba lo que decía su hermano antes de lanzarse: por ello, ante el recuerdo de dichas palabras, se apresuro por estirar sus manos a lo que poseía el chico que no paraba de gritar a todo pulmón aun lado de su oído. Le arrebato la hoja que le pertenecía a ella, y sin dudarlo la colocó bajo su cuerpo; acción con la que logro que el rubio saliera de su catatónico estado de sorpresa y procediera a hacer lo mismo un segundo antes de tocar suelo.

Y eso, entre comillas, ya que lo único que pudo sentir, fue una pared de piedra que iba en curva hacia abajo; esta misma tenia una parte cóncava que simulaba ser algo parecido a un tobogán natural. Avanzaron de esa manera por cinco segundos, y de repente, la oscuridad acabo; el techo del lugar comenzaba a tener pequeños huecos que dejaban filtrar delgados filamentos de luz que se descomponían al chocar con los minerales y los residuos de agua del lugar: dando paso de esa manera, a un espectáculo visual que continuaba conforme los dos bajaban a toda velocidad en una pendiente pronunciada que llegaba a tener quiebres, curvas, e inclusive, remolinos que les hacían pasar tanto por el techo como por el suelo y las paredes, los dos adolescentes no podían ni siquiera ser capaces de articular palabra alguna al verse sometidos en la sorpresa de estar dentro de tal atracción creada al natural por el mismo paso del tiempo. Aunque, a pesar de que lentamente eran atrapados por la belleza del peculiar viaje sub terreno, este empezaba a mostrar claros signos de finalizar, como el repentino cambio de inclinación que afecto de manera directa la velocidad que llevaban, dieron un par de vueltas mas cuando empezaron a fijarse en ese detalle, y antes de que pudieran decir que estaban por terminar, al final del camino se mostro una rampa que daba dirección a un hueco natural a una buena altura sobre el suelo; ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, y sin mas, fueron propulsados afuera de la cueva.

La luz de la tarde les cegó durante unos segundos, impidiéndoles el poder divisar lo que estaba por suceder; por ende, fue una completa sorpresa para ellos el caer encima de un montón de hojas secas. Lugar donde les esperaban el resto de adolescentes, quienes aun reían a carcajadas debido a las influencias del viaje. Pero, mientras Gabriel fue capaz de caer como debía, la chica no tuvo esa suerte, ni ella; ni el muchacho sobre el que cayo. Dipper recibió de lleno el repentino golpe con el cuerpo entero de su hermana: los dos quedaron en el suelo unos momentos, y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de ello, que nadie se atrevió a exclamar siquiera un solo ruido.

-¡ARG! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que saltemos sin siquiera prevenirnos de lo que iba a suceder al final?! ¿Acaso eres idiota?- Le preguntaba con claro enojo la muchacha a su hermano, sin permitirle que se levantara antes; puesto que ella misma lo usaba para poder apoyarse y salir del montículo de vegetación lo mas pronto posible.

-¿Yo soy el idiota? Tu ni siquiera sabes caer.- Respondió sin pensar, dejándose llevar por la ira que comenzaba a brotar lentamente de su mente.

-Hubiese caído bien si un idiota me hubiera avisado…- Replico mientras caminaba en dirección al pueblo.

-Pues no es como que te hubiese aventado ni te hubiera metido en eso en contra de tu voluntad. Jamás te obligue, por lo que tenias que estas preparada para lo que sea, idiota.- Se le ocurrió escupir, consiguiendo que su hermana se molestara aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Pues tu idiota árbol con piernas y cara si nos obligo. Idiota.- Eso ultimo contrarió a quien insultaba con vehemencia; quien confundido por ese detalle que uso para insultarle, le volteo a ver con el seño fruncido en curiosidad.

-¿Cómo que él les obligo?- Preguntó dentro de un rango emocional que abarcaba la sorpresa y la confusión.

-Nos empezó a empujar cuando vio que Mabel no quería ir, y nos lanzo al poso sin mas.- Le comentó su amigo de la escuela, quien se incorporaba con lentitud de su lugar, y claro, de paso observaba incomodo el escenario del par de hermanos.

-Es raro que él actué de esa manera, no es ni siquiera común… Quizás, deba de ir a ver que sucede.- La preocupación que comenzaba a aflorar por sus poros, tanto así como para llamar la atención del resto, quienes se sorprendieron por esa repentina y aleatoria manera de actuar.

-Es solo un estúpido pedazo de madera, ni siquiera se veía con el suficiente coeficiente intelectual como para saber que hacia. Por mi, que le dijiste que nos lanzara si veía que no lo hacíamos por nuestra cuenta.- Al instante de terminar de hablar, ella misma se arrepintió de lo que había dicho; ¿qué le estaba pasando? Ella no solía comportarse de esa manera y sin embargo, en esa ocasión no dudo en dejar a relucir su inconformidad y escepticismo con respecto a lo que le decía él.

-¡Mabel! Él es una de las criaturas mas sabias que hay en el bosque. ¿Qué diablos te sucede? ¿Primero lo de la mansión y ahora esto? ¿En serio?- Le confrontó su hermano, dejando aun lado cualquier tapujo que le impidiese ponérsele enfrente a la muchacha.

-¡Oh! ¿Ahora quieres hablar de lo que sucedió en la mansión? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes cuando estábamos con nuestros tíos, el anciano y los padres de Paz? ¿Por qué sacas el tema ahora que estamos nosotros solos?- Quería detenerse, pero no podía, simplemente no era capaz de controlar lo que sus cuerdas bucales llegaban a hacer por su propia cuenta; y para ella, no le era para nada de ayuda la abrasadora sensación de un palpitante enojo en su cerebro.

-¿Por qué actúas como una loca? Solo dije que estas comenzando a comportarte de manera extraña. Y eso lo dije por que es verdad.- Refuto con bastante enfado y molestia en contra de ella, no sabia por que, pero la rabia que comenzaba a sentir en su pecho, le ardía por así decirlo: por ello, decidió que lo mejor seria dar media vuelta y dejar las cosas como estaban en ves de seguir haciéndose daño entre los dos. Dio un par de pasos, pero fue frenado por la voz de su hermana.

-Bueno, si estoy tan loca, ¿por qué eres tu él que esta al borde de la muerte a cada rato? Por que si ese es el caso, tu estas mas loco.- Respondió al borde de las lagrimas, deseaba detenerse, pero simplemente le era imposible hacerlo, muy a pesar de que odiaba decirle esas cosas al chico, no se detenía sin importar cuanto lo quería.

-¡Por que prefiero ponerme en peligro a mi mismo antes que a los demás! ¡Algo que al parecer no sientes tu, egoísta!- la voluntad la perdía poco a poco, así como su rango de visión; ni siquiera podía ver como sus amigos ya estaban de pie cerca de ellos, y haciendo lo imposible por calmar esos humos que tenían de forma repentina- ¡¿Qué fue esa tontería de querer hacer que nos alejemos de las peleas y los riesgos?! ¡¿Qué crees que pase si lo hacemos?! ¿Qué dejen de suceder así por que si? Madura, ¿quieres? ¡No seas tan estúpida, ya no eres una niña!- La gota que derramo el vaso, tras lo ultimo, la joven Pines no pudo contenerse mas y salió del lugar mientras se cubría el rostro con el antebrazo.

Todos los presentes, anonadados, intercambiaban miradas entre todos ellos; o al menos, fue así hasta que de una en una, las chicas comenzaron a irse para poder seguir a la castaña, y siendo la ultima en retirarse, la rubia que hacia poco había pasado su tarde a lado del muchacho que desato toda esa situación sin poder controlarse; pero que, poco a poco, fue recobrando el sentido común sobre de si mismo. Volteo los ojos en dirección de aquel par que se posaban encima de él, como preguntando algo obvio, algo que contesto de manera afirmativa con la cabeza. Haciendo que al instante, Pacifica saliera corriendo detrás de las demás, provocando que los chicos se quedasen solos en aquel desolado lugar.

 _ **19:02 hrs, Enfrente de la residencia Gleeful;**_

-Gracias por acompañarme, pero no era necesario.- Dijo Gideon mientras empezaba a caminar con dirección a la puerta de su hogar.- Oh, y agradécele a Marius por invitar la cena de hoy. Ya después pagare la siguiente.- Sobándose el estomago, agrego aquello ultimo un segundo antes de abrir la puerta que tenia delante; aunque, fue frenado por su acompañante.

-Descuida, yo le digo. Pero antes, Gideon, hay algunas cosas de las que quisiera hablar contigo. ¿Puedo?- Inquirió el joven Pines, quien con una tranquilidad y temple de acero, se encontraba aun en la acera enfrente del inmueble. Mostraba un rostro inexpresivo y suspiraba con bastante frecuencia.

-¿De que se trata?- Sin rodeo, fue directo adonde debía. Queriendo evitar de esa manera cualquier posible pelea que pudiera nacer del posible temperamento explosivo que al parecer su amigo había adquirido recientemente; pensamiento que tenia por haber visto aquella intensa pelea entre hermanos.

-Tampoco estas de acuerdo con dejar las cosas con los enmascarados, ¿verdad?- La pregunta salió sin mas, y logro levantar ambas cejas del albino, quien al instante volteo y regreso la mirada intrigada al joven que le interrogaba.

-No, no lo estoy. ¿Pero no es como que podamos hacer nada, o si? Te recuerdo que tus tíos tienen cámaras de seguridad, y por lo de la ultima vez, es mas que seguro que las ven; así que seguro sabrían que nos reunimos.- Negaba con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios, creyendo que lo que quería su amigo era algo imposible, pero, tras una pequeña risa que soltó el mismo; regreso la vista hasta donde estaba, y cayo en cuenta de que este no se encontraba sonriendo. Si no, que la risa había llegado de otro lado, obligando a su mente a entender que; ciertos chicos habían desaparecido así sin mas en cuanto terminaron de cenar.

-Nosotros tampoco estamos de acuerdo, por eso creemos que deberíamos hacer algo al respecto… Y lo podemos hacer de una manera u otra.- Se termino por decir.

Y ante la mirada sorprendida del ex adivino, a los lados del cazador de misterios, empezaron a mostrarse unos cuantos haces de luz; y cual si se tratasen de túnicas, el espacio comenzó a distorsionarse, mostrando debajo de una anomalía espacial, a unos cuantos adolescentes mas. Algo mas parecido a una capa de invisibilidad era lo que portaban Marius, Gabriel y Robbie, chicos que le sonreían con amplitud y complicidad; como si dieran por hecho el que entre ellos y los mayores habría algo mas que una simple fricción.


	93. Divididos

_**HE VUELTO! MUAJAJAJAJAJAA! xD Ok, ok... Me tranquilizare un poco... XD Hola gente! Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima actualizacion? :'v Demasiado, y he perdido practica, mas que nada por no tener computadora; pero, descuiden, ya estoy de regreso! No pienso dejarlos sin mas de mi fic! Pero, supongo que es cuestion de retomar viejos habitos y volvere a estar en forma! :D Aunque, para eso, debo de ir poco a poco. Por ello, este capitulo es desarrollo de personajes, pronto se acerca aquello que tanto me he prometido subir... 7u7 Y debido a la falta de computadora que tuve este mes, supongo que no me queda otra mas que arreglarmelas... XD Ya que, tanto el final del semestre me acabo, como los ETS que me esperan... :'v Pero, en fin, basta de mis cosas. Ojala el capitulo sea de su agrado, tenganme paciencia, si? Estoy volviendo a esto, y puede que me tome un poco de tiempo acostumbrarme... :'v**_

 _ **Pero, como sea, los derechos de autor de Gravity Falls son propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un fan y para Fans con el unico proposito de entretener. :3**_

 _ **ElianVillanueva; Bueno, supongo que al final si que tarde en subir cap. No? :'v Pero, en fin... Me alegro que te gustara tanto el capitulo anterior... Ojala este tambien sea de tu agrado. Y en cuanto a la computadora... Bueno, si, pero aun asi esta computadora me es de mucha ayuda... Quieras que no, sigue siendo util... XD Y en cuanto al usuario Charmandito... pues de hecho quiero darle un madraz*** xD Le dije que no dijera nada porque queria que fuera sorpresa, pero el wey no me hizo caso, es mas, ni recibio mi mensaje... :v Pero, en fin... Ja... Supongo que ya habra leido las gracias que le mandaste... XD**_

 _ **Lector; Gracias! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 21: Divididos**_

-No puedo creer que él haya dicho eso…- eran las únicas palabras que lograban salir como un hilo de voz escapando de los tersos labios de cierta castaña que abrazaba sus piernas con fuerza en aquella banca de madera, donde también se encontraban sus amigas mas cercanas, todas, mirando preocupadas a la chica- No entiende que lo único que busco es protegerlo de lo que le puede hacer daño. Muchas veces ya se ha visto cerca de un inevitable final… y yo… no quiero perderlo, no quiero que se vaya de mi lado… Y aun así, no se como pudo decirme eso…- Sin pena ni gloria, volvía a romper en llanto con una facilidad casi dolorosa para las muchachas que le acompañaban; tanto así, que estas únicamente podían ver impotentes el como dejaba salir a flote todas las emociones negativas que cargaba consigo.

-Él no pensó en lo que dijo, ninguno lo hizo. Así que fue algo que ni siquiera creen de verdad; no te aflijas por eso, ¿si?- La joven Northwest se apresuro para poderse colocar a su lado, y con gentileza, colocó su mano encima del hombro de la menor de la familia Pines, adolescente que volteo a verle con esperanza de poder creer en lo que le decía; y de hecho, poco a poco, conforme pensaba en esa posibilidad, una idea fue floreciendo en su mente.

-D-De hecho, cuando estábamos discutiendo, sentí como si algo mas manipulara mi mente, como si la ira que tuviera no fuese la mía; pero que si fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme decir todas esas cosas… Era como, si fuera alguien mas…- Comenzó narrar mientras volteaba los ojos a todos lados, como si se asegurara de que nadie mas se encontraba cerca de su posición. Temiendo por que cualquier sombra fuera alguien o algo que únicamente buscase hacer el mal.

-¿Te refieres a algo parecido a lo que le hicieron a Dipper en el teatro?- Intentando correlacionar los hechos, la chica Chiu se movió rápido de acuerdo a la unión de sucesos del pasado. Y pensando que su amiga se refería a una sensación de control mental, prolifero aquello considerándolo la opción mas viable.

-N-No, bueno, no se… No creo… No se sentía como si me controlaran tal cual… Parecía mas, como si pusieran dentro de mi, una ira que no era mía, pero que ahí la dejaran para que empezara a hablar sin penar.- Buscaba explicarse lo mejor que podía, pero por mas que lo intentara, las palabras que usaba no terminaban por convencerle, como si estas se encontrasen equivocadas a pesar de que fue ella misma quien las eligió.

-Eso si que es nuevo… Suena a que controlaban tus emociones en ves de tu mente de manera completa.- Esa explicación dada por la gótica del grupo le gusto mas que la suya propia: ya que la considero mucho mas apegada a la realidad que cualquiera otra que se hubiera imaginado o intentado comentar con muy poco éxito.

-¿Eso es siquiera posible?- Preguntó con escepticismo de que la posibilidades de dicho acontecimiento fuesen tantas como para proponer la posibilidad. Y por ello mismo, volteo curiosa en dirección de las demás muchachas, quienes se encogieron de hombros en seña de ignorar lo que les era cuestionado.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo. Preguntémosle a tu tío, él debería de saber algo al respecto de ese tema. Digo, aparte de él, dudo que haya alguien mas que tenga alguna idea de lo que pudo haber sucedido… Bueno, esta también…- Su amiga de cabellos similares a los suyos cayo en cuanto vio como la muchacha Pines se puso de pie de manera rápida y vivaz, impidiendo con el sobresalto que les provoco a todas, que esa frase pudiera ser completada de la manera en que estaba segura en que terminaría.

-No creo que sea tan sencillo como ir con Ford a que nos diga que sucedió… Si le decimos que algo controló mis emociones y me manipulo para pelear contra Dipper, querrá hacerse cargo directamente mientras reúne a todos para evitar que algo mas como eso suceda; y de esa manera, inevitablemente seremos envueltas en la caza de los enmascarados otra vez.- Esa forma de pensar, el detallismo que se realizo en cada variante, era algo que no estaban acostumbrados a ver en la adolescente que portaba en su brillante sonrisa aquel aparato dental que tanto le molestaba; por lo que, inevitablemente terminaron con la cabeza en otro lado donde no era.

-¿Entonces que propones que hagamos, genio?- Pacifica le regresó al mundo real; inclusive con aquel tono de voz arrogante y sarcástico, esta misma rubia le había hecho el favor de devolverle el pensamiento racional en su mente. Algo por lo que ella le estaba agradecida en cuanto notó ese pequeño detalle, pero no pudo decir nada al respecto, debía de pensar rápido en el que hacer.

-Solo lo mencionaremos, como si fuera una curiosidad que partiera desde el ultimo suceso de manipulación que vimos. Ósea, creyendo que lo que le hicieron a Dipper pudiera sucederle a alguien mas, buscamos crear una contramedida efectiva en contra de ese caso; si es que fuese posible.- Nuevamente, dejó a sus amigas confundidas; no acostumbraba mostrar esa faceta deductiva suya, por lo que todas concordaron en poner en sus rostros un claro deje de sorpresa y estupefacción.- ¿Todas de acuerdo?- Preguntó al aire mientras repasaba con la mirada a las presentes.

Las demás chicas, no sabían claramente el que hacer, pero si sabían que lo ultimo que se encontraba en su lista era el dejar sola a su amiga de suéter colorido, por lo tanto, no vieron otra opción mas que apuntarse a lo que sea que esta tenia planeado hacer. Muy a pesar, de que esa misma acción, terminase por ser lo mismo que quería evitar que hiciera su hermano. Pero evitaron hacerle notar ese hecho, temiendo que solo recibirían como respuesta una negativa y un desvió de prioridades, siendo el de ella; una justificación para comprobar que lo que le había sucedido momentos atrás, tenia una explicación ligada con los criminales de los que ansiaba escapar.

 _ **18:00 hrs, De camino al centro comercial;**_

-Esa no fue la manera correcta de hablarle a tu hermana.- Fueron las palabras que finalmente rompieron el silencio que existía entre ese par de amigos; y sin mas, provoco que el menor de los dos frunciera el seño con un claro disgusto, pero este era canalizado a la verdad que tenía dicha oración y no a quien la prolifero en si.

-Si, si, si… Lo se, gracias por decírmelo, mamá.- Respondió con sarcasmo mientras apretaba el paso, dejando aun mas atrás a los chicos que se tomaban su tiempo para andar tras de él. Aunque, al hacerlo, únicamente consiguió que con cierto rubio se encontrara a solas de un momento a otro debido a la desidia por parte del resto en lo que se refería el seguirles el paso.

-¿Así son normalmente? Por que si no es así, esa discusión afectara a ambos de mala manera. Digo, fue demasiado intensa.- De manera filosófica comenzaba a exponer su preocupación a su compañero de clases, quien con claro desinterés posaba sus ojos en el horizonte; ignorando de lleno las preocupaciones del muchacho a su lado.

-Quizás lo fue, pero no es como que se pueda hacer otra cosa. Por si no lo notaste, tenemos encima de nosotros a un montón de idiotas que no han dudado en todo el tiempo en que los hemos visto, en acabar con nuestras vidas con tal de querer ver realizado aquello que planean; cosa que sigue siendo un misterio para todos.- La sutileza le gobernó en ese instante, puesto que fue capaz de voltear a ver de reojo a su amigo; quien con el seño fruncido le recriminaba con un par de ojos furiosos, y de manera sutil, soltó en su rostro una sonrisa carismática y diminuta que solo pudo haber visto alguien que se encontrase lo suficientemente cerca suyo.

-¿Así que estas dispuesto a dejar aun lado a tu hermana con tal de poder atrapar a los criminales?- Esa era la pregunta que se esperaba, pero a un a pesar de ello, le quemó la garganta el que alguien supusiera eso de su parte. Por ello mismo, trago en seco buscando hacer pasar el ardor que le provoco aquellas palabras tan fuertes, respiro hondo, y tras unos segundos, procedió con lo que tenia planeado.

-No, no estoy diciendo eso.- negó al instante- Lo que estoy diciendo, es que lo que sea que este pasando con Mabel no lo podemos arreglar de manera directa; es algo con lo que ella debe de lidiar. Por otro lado, aun podemos hacer algo al respecto sobre esos locos. ¿O me dirás a caso que estas de acuerdo con la restricción que nos pusieron los mayores esta tarde?- por la mueca de desagrado que presento su antiguo instructor de Parkour, pudo entender perfectamente que este, al igual que él, aborrecía dicha situación- Y pues, si es así, siempre se puede hacer algo.- Y con eso ultimo, logro realizar lo que buscaba; captar su atención.

-¿Algo? ¿Algo como que?- Interrogo con molestia mientras le dedicaba una fría mirada, quizás negando la posibilidad de creerle de manera completa.

-Algo como; revelarnos…- Extendió su mano derecha en su dirección: ya se encontraban suficientemente por enfrente del resto; así que podía darse el lujo de mostrar cierta piedra de características similares a las que tendría una que fuera sacada de un rio. Pero con la peculiaridad de que esta resplandecía con un color azulado bastante intenso.

Los dos adolescentes se quedaron viéndose de manera directa por el tiempo suficiente como para permitir que lentamente el resto comenzara a alcanzarles. Presionando por alguna razón al rubio, quien con un chasquido provocado por su lengua, se vio en la necesidad de tomar aquel objeto entre sus dedos y llevarlo de manera recelosa y cuidadosa hacia su bolsillo derecho.

-¿Qué se supone que haga con esa cosa? ¿Es mas, que es esa cosa? ¿Por qué me hiciste tomarla? ¿Es otra de tus cosas raras? ¿Sera como aquella ves que me creció descomunalmente el vello de las axilas?- Entrecerraba sus ojos y veía con desconfianza a su amigo, quien con mirada inexpresiva, volvía a reanudar el paso que iba con dirección a lo que él esperaba que fuera su cena.

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Actúas como desquiciado.- le contesto, un poco feliz de ver que a pesar de todo lo que su amigo de la escuela había visto hasta ese momento; no le había afectado en nada; pero, después de pensar un poco en lo que le había dicho el muchacho a su lado, solamente torció la boca en seña de molestia- Además, te recuerdo que lo del vello fue causado por un experimento que estábamos haciendo a escondidas en el laboratorio de la escuela. Y solo para refrescarte la memoria; estaba perfectamente controlado, solo no medí bien el incremento en la aceleración del crecimiento.- Inflo su pecho en seña de defender su orgullo y dignidad científica.

-Eso no quita que fuera una de tus cosas raras.- Gabriel le seguía mirando de mala manera, como juzgando sus acciones. Y aunque provoco que se ruborizara un poco, simplemente fue incapaz de conseguir que cambiase de actitud, consiguiendo comprobar de esa manera, que se encontraba hablando con sinceridad.

-Bueno, como sea… el caso, esto es algo muy distinto. "Eso"- hablo refiriéndose a la piedra- esta hecho a base de magia y alquimia. Al igual que unas cuantas cosas de las cuales te contare después. Pero, esta en particular ayuda a que nadie te vea siempre y cuando conserves la calma; es algo rebuscado, lo se, pero tienes que esperar un poco para una respuesta concreta.- Buscando explicar lo mejor posible sobre aquella función tan peculiar que poseía el objeto ahora en manos de su amigo, entabló la conversación con voz firme y segura de si mismo; pero al instante esa postura se desvaneció al ver la mirada seria que poseía el citadino de su amigo.

-Traducción: es extraño a niveles bíblicos.- Auto concluyo para si mismo lo que bien podía tomar, como un resumen ideal para lo que acababan de contarle.

-Ve las cosas como quieras,- resoplo un tanto enfadado- pero el hecho es de que debemos de usarlo en un rato. No estoy ni siquiera conforme con lo que decidieron mis tíos: así que es hora de anteponernos, al menos un poco, lo suficiente como para enseñarles a esos fenómenos de lo que somos capaces.- Desvió la mirada hacia el frente, esperando cualquier posible reacción de parte del rubio, considerando claro, de que era bastante probable el que le mandase muy lejos con su propuesta por el simple hecho de que realizarla requería ponerse en un ferviente peligro; pero en vez de una negativa, lo único que pudo percibir en un inicio fue un bufido burlesco de su parte. Obligándole a voltear a verle de manera sorpresiva, mas que nada, por la sonrisa de victoria que ponía el muchacho.

-Je… Ese vampiro de porquería va a pagar por esa vez que nos vimos en el bosque.- Sus ojos brillaban con cierta malicia y desdén, se encontraba ansioso de poder saldar cuentas con el pelirrojo, y eso se lo hacia notar con creces al castaño que tenia de amigo: mismo joven que no pudo evitar el sonreír de la misma manera que él.

-Ellos…- se tomó la libertad de corregir mientras le abrazaba por encima de los hombros- ellos pagaran por todo lo que han hecho. No olvidemos que han asesinado gente y aparte de ello, han realizado incontables actos en contra de la naturaleza: debemos de detenerles.- Se expresó a la par en que le animaba a mantener el paso en dirección al centro comercial, claro que ahora, sonriendo al ver convencido a uno de sus amigos. Solo le faltaban tres mas.

 _ **18:27 hrs, Entrada de la Mansión;**_

-¿Qué si es posible que lo que le hicieron a Dipper, hacérselo a otra persona?- Interrogó el mayor de la familia Pines mientras arqueaba las cejas bajo la sorpresa que le generó el escuchar aquello de manera repentina. Se encontraba pasando por la recepción cuando le abordaron las jóvenes con las que mantenía mayor contacto.

-Si. ¿Es posible que los enmascarados vuelvan a atacar usando ese mismo método?- Reformulo la pregunta la que bien podía considerarse líder del pequeño grupo, y aunque le provoco unas cuantas sospechas a su mayor, este no vio motivo para dejarles con la duda o para apartarlas diciéndoles que no se inmiscuyeran aun mas en el caso de los criminales que perseguían.

-Bueno, la verdad es que lo dudo bastante. Lo que le hicieron a Dipper, a juzgar de los rastros que dejaron, fue un conjuro hecho a base del zodiaco de Bill, no usaron como tal un hechizo o conjuro que sirviera para controlar la mente: y no creo que puedan manipular a una persona como lo hicieron con Dipper. O al menos, no sin cierto hechizo que desapareció hace ya mucho tiempo. A lo mucho que pueden hacer, es explotar las emociones reprimidas de una persona.- Comentó con algo de desinterés, ya que según él; había una gran brecha entre ambas acciones. Por lo mismo, se dispuso a continuar con su camino en dirección al laboratorio, pero de nueva cuenta, fue frenado por el grupo de adolescentes.

-¿Y como es que funciona esa explosión de emociones?- Fue ahora la asiática quien preguntaba por ese detalle; y ciertamente, comenzaba a creer que algo había tras su forma de actuar, por lo que decidió ver a donde iba todo ello.

-Dipper detalla la explicación en su diario numero tres. ¿Por qué no lo buscan en su estudio?- Sugirió mientras entrecerraba los ojos y les veía de manera detenida.

-Buena idea tío Ford. Gracias.- Fue lo único que salió de la boca de su sobrina nieta poco antes de que jalara por el brazo a su amiga de cabellos azabaches y le llevara en dirección recomendada. Un segundo después, las demás muchachas les siguieron el paso, no sin antes agradecer con la cabeza al mayor. Anciano que se quedo viendo el rumbo que fue tomado por el grupo, se encontraba pensando y cuestionándose a si mismo si acaso seria buena idea el seguirlas de manera cautelosa, pero algo extra interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Hey, cerebrito. ¿Vienes, o que?- Stanley, desde la puerta que daba al sótano, le llamo la atención, provocando que saliera de su estado letárgico y ensimismado.

-¿E-Eh? A-Ah, si, ya voy Stanley.- Respondió después de negar con la cabeza un par de veces.- _Quizás solo estoy alucinando cosas. Fue ella quien propuso que ya no querían verse envueltos de manera directa con el caso._ \- Pensó para sus adentros un segundo antes de caminar detrás de su gemelo. Adentrándose de forma calmada al laboratorio.- Bueno, dime Stanley, ¿alguna creativa idea de cómo atacar a los locos?- Fue lo único que se escucho antes de que la puerta se cerrase tras de él.

 _ **18:30 hrs, El Centro Comercial;**_

El grupo de adolescentes varones se encontraban subiendo las escaleras eléctricas del lugar con rumbo fijado en el ultimo piso que destinaba a ser para el área de comida. Enfrente de todos, se encontraban Dipper y Marius, detrás, Robbie, recargado en una banda mientras texteaba con su novia, y detrás suyo, se encontraban Gideon y Gabriel, quienes veían de manera incomoda a dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba el otro.

-Oye, Marius… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Inquirió el castaño con un ligero deje de duda y temor, mas que nada, por que sabia lo ligado que se encontraba el pelirrojo con su amada, y esta, al ser ferviente amiga de su hermana, pudo convencerle de apoyar la idea de retirarse.

-Ya te habías tardado, mi querido amigo Dipper.- Se le adelanto con una mirada firme y bastante seria; sorprendiéndole por tal forma de comportarse.

-Así que ya sabias que tocaría el tema…- Concluyo al verle de forma directa. Y sin mas, coloco su mirada hacia el frente; pensando en que quizás, era él quien mas le comprendía y sabia a la perfección como se sentía: y si eso resultaba siendo cierto, ya sabia por que Grenda insistía tanto en que fuesen amigos, se complementaban bastante.

-Sabia que tocarías el tema desde que te colocaste aun lado mío.- Dejaba las cosas en claro mientras veía como lentamente eran ascendidos hasta el nivel deseado, se encontraba impaciente, pero sabia que debía de ser él quien dijese las cosas como eran.- Entonces… ¿Tu también quieres tu paquete con papas extra grandes y queso extra, no?- Miro directamente a su amigo mientras con el pulgar señalaba el local de comida al que habían ido la ultima vez; pero en vez de encontrarse con una seña de afirmación por parte del castaño, solo pudo encontrar con que el mismo no había dado el paso hacia el frente al terminar de subir, y por lo mismo, cayo de frente al suelo.- ¿Sucede algo, amigo mío?- Pregunto extrañado mientras a su lado pasaban los demás acompañantes que tenían, Robbie tomándole una fotografía al recién caído, Marius aventándole una bolita de papel y Gideon riéndose en voz baja.

-Marius, amigo, no deberías de utilizar un tono de voz, ni una expresión facial tan seria cuando hablas de comida chatarra.- Murmuraba mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo junto con su dignidad y orgullo. Solamente para que, una vez hecho, pudiera encarar como se debía al extranjero.- Viejo, necesito decirte algo en serio importante.- Se mostro lo mas firme posible, pero aquella expresión determinada la conocía el muchacho, por ende, decidió tomarle la palabra, pero solo como le pareciese mejor.

-De acuerdo. ¿Pero, podemos platicar mientras pedimos la comida? Me muero de hambre.- Insistió mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al establecimiento, y de paso, caminaba aun lado de la mesa de sus demás amigos.- Esta vez pago yo, así que no se preocupen.- Señaló al resto, generando que estos le animasen con elogios y cumplidos dirigidos a su generosidad de invitar la cena. Por otro lado, el castaño solo se limito a alcanzarle justo en el momento en que había pedido la orden que quería.- ¿Entonces, de que querías hablar?- Se volteo para verle una vez el empleado paso a la parte trasera del puesto para poder preparar la orden.

-¿Marius, estas cómodo con lo que decidieron los demás?- En esta ocasión, fue directo al grano, no quería dejar cosas sueltas ni nada por el estilo; por lo que, para ese cometido, debía de lo mas claro posible.

-¿Este cómodo o no, tiene relevancia o puede realizar algún cambio mi inconformidad?- Se portaba reflexivo, mas que nada, por que a su parecer, ya se encontraba cansado del tema. Habían sido vencidos por una preocupación mas que valida; la de una muchacha por el bienestar de su hermano gemelo, mismo chico que casi pierde mas de una vez a lo largo del verano. No era insensible, pero tampoco conformista, no al menos con esa situación, por ende, yacía en medio de una encrucijada bastante problemática.

-Puedes realizar un cambio con esa inconformidad.- En el mostrador, su amigo dejo caer una piedra de color peculiar y que parecía tener un brillo espectacular emanando; no sabia exactamente de que se trataba, pero su mente trabajo rápido. Y con una mirada recriminatoria, volteo en dirección del chico Pines.

-¿No soy el primero, verdad?- Interrogo con algo de amargura y dolencia en su voz. Se sentía aliviado de no ser el primero que cae ante sus palabras, pero le hería la idea de ser la segunda opción.

-Gabriel se quiere vengar de Richy por lo que sucedió cuando se conocieron.- Burlesco, veía como el joven Vizconde se guardaba la piedra en el pantalón de muy mala gana. Casi como si estuviera siendo obligado.- No te estoy presionando…- Intento comunicar, sin mucho éxito ya que le interrumpió de manera abrupta.

-Lo hare. Deja eso de lado, si me presionas tu o no; no es como que tengamos muchas opciones… Somos de los pocos que hemos podido hacer algo en contra de esos lunáticos y no por ello debemos de mostrarnos cansados. Es nuestro deber por que así lo quisimos, y si no nos ponemos nosotros mismos en riesgo, pondremos a personas inocentes en cambio.- La seriedad que había tornado la conversación, era mucho mas pronunciada que antes, tanto, que inclusive el joven Pines se veía un tanto incomodo.

-¿"Es de esta manera por que nosotros quisimos", eh?- repitió mientras volteaba la mirada en su dirección, encontrándose de esa manera con sus serios ojos- Ya lo creo. Así que, será mejor que nos las arreglemos por frenar lo que sea que estos idiotas busquen hacer. ¿Cuento contigo, amigo?- Extendió su puño a una distancia mediana para poder facilitar una seña clásica, y tras un par de segundos de silencio, el ruido regreso al lugar cuando el pelirrojo chocó su propio puño con el de su amigo mientras sonreía de manera amplia, indicándole claramente, que no se apartaría de en medio ni aunque le intentasen obligar a ello.

-Puedes contar conmigo para esto y mas…- Fue lo que comentó antes de que pusieran enfrente de ellos, la comida que habían ordenado.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la Mansión McGucket-Pines;**_

Cierta pelirroja se encontraba de pie y recargada en la pared del estudio que tenia colocada a su lado, la puerta para poder acceder a tal habitación. Sostenía en su mano derecha un taco de Billar, pero no se encontraba jugando; ni ella, ni el resto de las muchachas. De hecho, únicamente se encontraba desordenada la mesa de juego, para guardar las apariencias de que las demás permanecían de pie aun lado de la única habitante de el ostentoso lugar donde se encontraban.

Mabel concentraba su atención de manera completa en lo que las paginas del diario de su hermano se relataba como todo aquel hechizo o conjuro que jugase con la mente de los demás. Mismo que dada alguna razón que ella ignoraba en ese instante, aquel tema en particular se extendía por mas de la mitad del diario. Por otro lado, Wendy, permanecía en aquel lugar tan apartado únicamente por que tenia sus ojos posados en un pequeño espejo que dejaron de pie en el marco de la puerta: y el cual, le permitía divisar a toda persona que caminase en su dirección. Mas; después de permitir que un sonoro suspiro escapara por entre sus labios, volteo su cabeza en dirección a sus acompañantes.

-Les dije que no nos seguiría. El señor Pines es igual que Stan, nos deja hacer lo que queramos, siempre y cuando no nos metamos en problemas.- Termino por decir un instante antes de regresar el objeto en sus manos a su lugar; después, caminó hasta el pequeño espejo que había dejado en el suelo y lo recogió con lentitud, la suficiente como para dar tiempo de sobra a sus amigas, ya que buscaba que comentasen algo al respecto de lo que les decía.

-Al final, esos dos siguen siendo gemelos. ¿No? Se parecen hasta cuando menos nos lo esperamos.- Vocifero Tambry mientras veía en su teléfono una fotografía del menor de la familia de la cual hablaba; aquel castaño se encontraba con su rostro en el suelo y en una posición bastante cómica, sin embargo, ella se guardo para si la expresión de gracia que eso le causo. Y sin pensarlo, había dicho en voz alta lo que creyó que solo resonó en su cabeza.

-Y que lo digas, pero, que se le va a hacer. ¿Encontraste algo ya, Mabs?- Pacifica le había seguido la corriente a la joven Gótica, pasando por alto completamente aquello que esta misma contemplaba en sus manos, mas que nada; por que sus ojos se posaban únicamente en lo que la hermana de su amado hacia: revisar meticulosamente todos los títulos de aquel diario tan peculiar.

-Permíteme… Hay muchas cosas… Pero el fastidioso de mi hermano no hizo esto como una enciclopedia, en serio es un maldito diario, así que debo de ir día por día leyendo lo que hizo. Lo bueno, es que es de la temporada en que se la pasaba experimentando con estas cosas, por lo que tarde o temprano llegare a lo que mencionó Ford.- Su concentración a duras penas le había permitido el dejar de lado lo que leía por unos segundos, que aunque no muy prolongados, fueron lo suficientemente largos como para dejarle proliferar aquello.

-Pues, es que eso es lo que son, Mabel, diarios. Desde antes lo eran… ¿recuerdas?- Insistía cierta pelinegra, sin dejar claro, de ver a la misma dirección que la chica Pines. La cual, parecía pasar por completo de dicho argumento, mas que nada, por que no se inmuto siquiera por las palabras que seguramente llegaron a sus oídos; pero por lo que se mostraba, no por ello les hizo el mas mínimo caso.

-Parece que se puede concentrar cuando de verdad se lo propone.- Bromeo la rubia mientras dejaba esa situación de lado, caminando lentamente en dirección a la mesa de billar para poder tomar en sus manos uno de los objetos con los cuales se jugaba. Medito por unos instantes, y sin mas, sintió como unas miradas no se quitaban de encima suyo. Por lo que, extrañada, volteo a ver a sus acompañantes de esa tarde.- ¿Qué? ¿Sucede algo?- Inquirió incomoda por ver que las adolescentes le miraban con insistencia. Todas, salvo claro, la chica de aparato dental.

-Estas demasiado animada, Northwest.- Hizo notar la muchacha de ascendencia asiática, misma que se vio obligada por entrecerrar los ojos para hacer un énfasis en lo que decía.

-¿No puedo acaso?- actuó a la defensiva, pero sin hacer resaltar sus verdaderas emociones- Por si no lo notaste, mis padres no se pusieron furiosos o estrictos como en el pasado hubiera sido una reacción normal. Además, no le dijeron nada a Mabel ni a Dipper por meterme de lleno en este mundo, y por encima de todas las cosas, hace mas de tres días que no vemos a los locos que nos persiguen. ¿Es un delito estar feliz con todo eso sucediendo?- Antepuso a la par en que caminaba unos cuantos pasos en dirección a quien había señalado lo anterior; y con quien por cierto, comenzó una batalla de resistencia de miradas. Una que bien pudo durar su rato, si no fuera por que cierta joven de su misma edad, las interrumpió.

-¡Lo encontré!- Alegó la chica Pines mientras recuperaba su postura y alzaba el libro por encima de su cabeza.- _Existen ciertos conjuros y hechizos que pueden crear estragos en la mente o que pueden liberar los candados de la misma. No se suelen usar de mala manera, ya que únicamente se busca liberar aquello que se tiene reprimido; aunque, por eso mismo, la persona sobre la cual recae la magia, suele ser demasiado impulsiva y no tiene plena conciencia de lo que dice o hace. Por ello, en mas de una ocasión se llega a dar una disputa entre personas por el bajo control de dichos hechizos o conjuros, los cuales; y gracias a mi investigación, logre descubrir que suelen ser de origen asiático; por parte del norte de China o de Japón, o de América, por parte antiguos colonos de tribus cuyas tradiciones arraigadas, requerían que los guerreros enfrentaran pruebas de valor con las cuales se demostraba su capacidad en el campo de batalla, y justamente de los casos en los que se llegasen a acobardar, surgió la implementación de esta magia sobre la mente, para avivar ese sentimiento reprimido por el miedo._ \- Leyó el texto con toda la fluidez que le fue posible, intentando no saltarse nada de la explicación: mas, no se dedico a leer los hechizos o conjuros, simplemente, bajo el diario de su hermano para poder devolverlo de donde lo tomó.

-¿A-Ah… Mabel?- Grenda se apresuro a preguntar su nombre en un tonó de voz suave y calmado, por si acaso lo requería la situación.

-Pudieron encontrar el conjuro de cualquier lado, y usarlo en contra de nosotros para que Dipper y yo peleáramos.- Se apresuro a decir, un instante antes de estirarse para poder rebuscar entre los tomos presentes de la colección escrita por su hermano, mas, tras unos segundos, chasqueo la lengua en seña de enfado.- Diablos, no esta aquí… Lo tiene él.- Vocifero antes de dejarse caer en el respaldo de la silla.

-Ahhh… Mabs, querida, no se mucho de peleas de hermanos, pero… ¿No te estas apresurando a decir que su pelea fue provocada por esos dementes? Digo, es algo extremista el pensarlo. Y hasta donde se, es normal que los hermanos tengan peleas fuertes de vez en cuando; digo, ya viste como resulto ser la de tus tíos.- Guardando su verdadera intención de seguir con la investigación de los criminales, interrogo aquello para dar una solución real a lo que su amiga estaba comenzando a formular por su cuenta. Sin embargo, esta no contesto de inmediato dado que se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a la tabla de información que tenían dentro del estudio.

-¿Tu crees? ¿Dime, recuerdas de donde sacaron el la información requerida para crear portales entre espacios?- Colocándose a un lado de toda la información, alzo su mano para poder señalar la nota que informaba acerca de la aparición de un bote pesquero chino que encontraron el castaño y su tío el día de diversión familiar de hacia unas semanas atrás.- Sacaron de ahí esa magia tan extraña. Puede que también sacaran una que controlase mentes como las explico el diario.- Poco a poco, con esas palabras, cada una de las chicas comenzaron a cambiar su semblante por uno de preocupación y estupefacción.

Con cuidado y lentitud, se fueron moviendo hasta quedar aun lado de su amiga de aparato dental, únicamente para poder visualizar de cerca toda la información que tenían con respecto al caso. Tratando de no pasar por alto ningún pequeño detalle que les hiciera tropezar en su razonamiento sobre el tema.

-Puede que eso tenga un poco de sentido. No sabemos muy bien que tanto sacaron de esa zona de China, y entre esas cosas que desconocemos está incluida de igual manera: la información que usaron para poder crear la piedra Filosofal. Puede que no haya sido lo único que investigaron.- La chica Chiu, no se quedaba atrás en comparación con el comportamiento deductivo de su amiga, mas no era lo mismo con el resto de adolescentes, quienes se tomaban su tiempo para poder procesar todo lo que estaban comenzando a discutir y planear.

-Además. Sumémosle a eso el tiempo que Richy desapareció después de pelear con tu hermano, él bien pudo comenzar a viajar por el mundo para poder empezar a reunir todo lo necesario para atacarnos, o como mínimo, indagar donde encontrar lo que necesitaba.- Tambry inclusive había dejado su celular de lado, se encontraba absorta en las notas que tenían la letra del menor de la familia Pines.

-Si ese es el caso, nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo.- Empezó a declarar Mabel, quien regresaba al escritorio de su gemelo para poder volver a tomar en su posesión, el primero de sus diarios.- Dudo que solamente hayan investigado las cosas necesarias para atacar a quien sea y para poder llevar a cabo sus planes. Con lo que hemos visto estas ultimas veces, ellos fueron capaces de crear una manera de controlar a Dipper, de jugar con nuestras mentes y de crear venenos exclusivos para nuestros sistemas. No dudo que tengan muchas mas contramedidas dirigidas a todos y cada uno de nosotros. Así que, podemos hacer lo mismo en su contra.- Mientras relataba todo aquello, les pasaba a sus amigas los diarios del chico Pines, se quedo en silencio un segundo, y volvió a hablar.- Investiguemos por nuestra cuenta, que hacer en su contra. ¿De acuerdo? Les pondremos un fin cuando menos se lo esperen.- Aquel plan, resulto impactante para todas sus acompañantes; pero mas para cierta rubia de ojos azules, quien no podía caber en si misma de aquel cambio tan radical de actitud que tenia su querida amiga. Quería hablar, quería contradecirle con un argumento convincente, pero por mas que deseaba hacer eso, sus demás compañeras se empezaron a mostrar bastante entusiastas con lo que había declarado la castaña, una sensación extraña invadió su estomago, y la incertidumbre, se planto en su mente: malogrando sus deseos de terminar todo aquello que estaba comenzando a tomar forma.

 _ **18:59 hrs, Fuera del Centro Comercial;**_

-Bueno, los dejo chicos.- Vociferaba el joven Valentino dentro de su camioneta, despidiéndose de los demás muchachos que, ensimismados dentro de sus pensamientos, veían en cualquier dirección mientras el atardecer a sus espaldas era cada vez mas pronunciado.

-Te vas con cuidado, amigo Robbie.- Se despedía el pelirrojo de grupo mientras empezaba a caminar junto con el rubio que recién se integraba al equipo de muchachos. Ambos, se mostraban pensativos y algo dudosos de lo que estaban haciendo; por lo que la atención del gótico cayo plenamente en ese par.

-Bueno, yo me voy a mi casa.- Se adelanto a decir el albino, mas, fue detenido por una mano alzada que le partencia al muchacho Pines.

-Oh, espera, Gideon. Te acompañare a casa, solo dame un momento.- Empezaba a caminar el joven cazador de misterios en dirección de la van de su amigo, causando intriga en ambos muchachos: que sin decirlo siquiera, se concentraban únicamente en su presencia.

-No hace falta, no esta tan lejos mi casa.- Insistía el menor, pero el paso del castaño no se freno ni titubeo. Seguía empeñado en hacer lo que quería.

-Solo dame un segundo, ¿si? En un momento nos vamos.- Insistió y frenó aun cuando todavía no se encontraba aun lado de la camioneta, por que, una vez cerca de la misma, se dirigió únicamente al pelinegro que la conducía.- Robbie, necesito decirte algo de suma importancia.- Empezó a hablar, en un tono de voz bajo. Las sospechas del conductor poco a poco fueron incrementando, aun mas, debido a la seriedad con la que le era hablado todo.

-¿De que se trata?- Rápidamente, le dio el paso a que continuara con lo que estaba por explicar. Ansioso de ver que era aquello a lo que su amigo deseaba llegar con tanto apuro.

-¿Estas de acuerdo con lo que decidieron mis tíos?- Y por lo que aprecio, no perdió el tiempo en rodeos o con explicaciones de mas, solamente se concentro en ir directamente a lo que deseaba.

-De acuerdo o no. Me da igual, lo que decidan los demás no es de mi incumbencia.- encendió el vehículo, dando a entender que se encontraba hablando muy en serio al respecto- Lo que yo decida hacer o no, tampoco es algo que les incumba a los demás. ¿Sabes?- Pregunto, como si su amigo no cupiera en si para entenderle, pero, ante la pregunta: su respuesta fue una mano estirada en su dirección.

-Si ese es el caso, lo que vayas a hacer, hazlo a mi lado.- Mostro de manera completa lo que en su mano se encontraba resguardando; una piedra de color azul que brillaba con intensidad por alguna razón. Pero, esta se quedó en su palma unos segundos en los que el joven discutía consigo mismo el que hacer.

-¿Vamos a romper muchas reglas, verdad?- Interrogo con una idea bastante clara de lo que estaba sugiriendo el chico de gorra de pino. Y quizás, hasta con un deje de lamentación.

-N-Noooo… Bueno, quizás…- Esas ultimas palabras, consiguieron obligar al joven a soltar un largo suspiro, seguido de un brusco movimiento de mano que le quito aquella piedra de las manos.

-Arg… Como sea.- Terminó por decir un instante antes de meter el acelerador a todo lo que daba, dejando detrás de si, al par restante del grupo.

-¿Todo bien?- Inquirió el chico de cabellos blancos, quien veía curioso a donde se encontraba él.

-Si… Todo bien…- Acabó una conversación que ni siquiera inició, y sin que viese siquiera, saco su celular para poder redactar un mensaje dirigido a sus amigos que acababan de irse. Indicándoles con detalle que era lo que tenían que hacer en ese momento.

 _ **19:05 hrs, Enfrente de la residencia Gleeful;**_

-Descuida, es seguro que aun no ponen cámaras cerca de tu casa, pero es probable que las tengan puestas en las calles principales y las carreteras; al igual que en el bosque. Pero, ese no es el tema ahora, ¿verdad?- El chico Pines dio un par de pasos en dirección a su amigo de blanco pelo; mismo que se mostraba mas interesado en aquellos mantos que ayudaban a camuflajear a los demás muchachos que les hacían compañía.- El tema es, que todos queremos hace algo al respecto que ayude a frenar a esos dementes que nos persiguen.- Proseguía con el tema mientras esculcaba en sus bolsillos en busca de algo en especifico.

-¿C-Como es posible que…?- Intentaba hablar, pero la sorpresa podía mas con él, y el recibir sin previo aviso un objeto que se vio obligado a atrapar en medio del aire, no ayudo mucho al procesamiento de información en su sinapsis.

-Es una piedra hecha con alquimia y magia. Pero esta, a diferencia de las demás que cree, es capaz de cubrir a su portador en lo que bien puede ser una capa de invisibilidad que se activa solo con soplarle con muy baja intensidad. El efecto es bastante duradero, pero se desvanece en cuanto se realiza un sonido por parte de quien la posee; y tarda alrededor de medio segundo el volver a levantarse el efecto mágico.- Dicho esto. A los demás que les hacían compañía, les fue cubriendo esa misma estela mágica que los hacia portar un camuflaje que combinaba con el ambiente, indicando que esta volvía a activarse luego de que sus bajas risas rompieran con el hechizo.

-Entonces… ¿quieres usar esto para poder seguir con el caso de los criminales?- Le confronto mientras inspeccionaba el peculiar objeto en su mano, incluso si para eso debía de tomarlo con dos dedos mientras lo veía con un solo ojo; enfocando de mejor manera cada detalle que tenia.

-Exactamente, quiero usar esas piedras para poder reunirnos sin que Ford, Stan o McGucket lo sospechen.- Se apresuro a contar a la par que inflaba el pecho con orgullo de lo que había conseguido en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Y con que fin, exactamente? ¿Además, te has puesto a pensar en lo que dirá tu hermana?- Señaló como quien no quiere la cosa, consiguiendo de paso, bajar su moral lo suficiente como para que su pecho dejara de estar inflado.

-¡Eso mismo le pregunte yo!- Gabriel habló, anulando de nueva cuenta el conjuro que tenia sobre de él, y a su vez, plasmando en el rostro de su compañero de clases, un rostro de fastidio.

-¿Quieren dejar de preguntar por eso? Miren, mi único objetivo por el momento, es conseguir una contramedida para cada uno de esos locos. ¿Si? ¿Creen que puedan ayudarme? ¿O solo van a recordarme las cosas que están mal?- Les confronto sin pensarlo demasiado, dado que, una pequeña fracción de si, decía que las cosas estaban contra reloj, y que el tiempo con el que contaban, era extrañamente, corto. Quizás mas de lo que les gustaría en un inicio.

-Te ayudaremos, pero para que no te mates. Así que no te confundas. También quiero atrapar a esos desquiciados, pero de igual manera, quería disfrutar de unas vacaciones normales.- Sentencio el ex adivino mientras le veía fijamente. Y ante ese hecho, un silencio sepulcral se generó entre los presentes, precedido únicamente por el argumento del menor.- Voy a hacerle creer a mis padres que ya llegue y que me iré a dormir temprano. Después, saldré volando por la ventana con el conjuro de invisibilidad ya puesto… ¿a dónde iremos a planear nuestro contraataque?- Estaba caminando en dirección a su hogar, pero se volteo al instante de formular esa ultima pregunta, ganándose únicamente, una media sonrisa de parte de su amigo.

 _ **19:30 hrs, Mansión McGucket-Pines;**_

El castaño se encontraba apenas entrando por la puerta principal, dejándola abierta unos segundos bastantes prolongados, que terminaron en cuanto sintió un golpe en su hombro. Seña que le indicaba que tenia que cerrarla ya; y al hacerlo, lo único a lo que se limito, fue a caminar en dirección a su estudio mientras sentía una brisa de aire yendo escaleras arriba: en dirección a su propia habitación.

Hasta ese momento las cosas estaban yendo bien y dentro de su curso, nada podía salirle mal, ni mucho menos, con Pacifica de su lado y cuidando a su hermana, a eso, le sumaba la cooperación de sus amigos para poder darle un cierre definitivo a todo aquel tema que estaba molestándole desde hacia bastante tiempo. Y de hecho, eso mismo visto desde su punto de vista, resultaba algo realmente relajante y lo suficientemente complaciente, que casi lograba mantener la calma al momento de dar un paso dentro de su estudio.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- No pudo evitar preguntar eso con sorpresa mientras veía como el lugar destinado a su relajación y meditación; se encontraba ocupado por su hermana y sus amigas; mismas que se veían demasiado concentradas jugando una partida de billar.

-¿Algún problema con que estemos aquí, nerd?- Su vista se encontraba inspeccionando el lugar, y estaba por comentar algo al respecto de aquel pequeño espejo que había tirado en el suelo aun lado de la puerta: mas, se guardó dicho comentario en cuanto su hermana le hubo hablado de esa manera.

-Bueno, es mi estudio.- empezó a la defensiva, como queriendo aclarar un punto bastante importante; pero al recordar la pelea de hacia unas horas, lo considero mejor y prefirió optar por otro sendero, mucho mas relajado- Y aunque no tengo problema con que estén aquí, mínimo deberían de avisarme. Quería estudiar algunas cosas de mis diarios, pero, al ver que están aquí, quizás sea mejor que lo haga en mi cuarto.- Dio por sentado mientras estiraba su mano en dirección a su escritorio; una parte dentro de si, se alagaba demasiado la rápida forma de conectar las cosas para poder tener un rato a solas en sus aposentos, pero otra: guiada principalmente por su orgullo, no hacia mas que recriminarle el no pelear con su hermana por un territorio que era por derecho suyo. Tragó en seco en cuanto hubo pensado en ello, no deseaba hacerlo, pero algo dentro de si no lograba sacárselo del pecho, por ende, prefirió únicamente el seguir con lo que tenia en mente; haciendo volar sus diarios a través de la habitación, se dispuso a salir de ahí, mas, se le fue impedido dicho placer.

-¿Y exactamente, que vas a estudiar?- Su hermana, en un ágil movimiento, atrapó todos los tomos de sus diarios con un solo brazo; el primer diario cayo de lleno en su palma, y el cuarto, el ultimo en levitar, terminó por reposar en la mitad de su antebrazo. Se encontraba dándole la espalda, pero tenia la cabeza a medio girar, por lo que lograba verle de reojo.

-Todos mis diarios, ya te lo dije…- gruño un tanto molesto, esa actitud en ella no era común, y sabia bastante bien, que la que él estaba adoptando; tampoco lo era- Quiero ver si cometí algunos errores al momento de escribirlos. Y si me es posible, corregirlos.- Aplicó mucha mas fuerza en el conjuro que era capaz de hacer a voluntad, obligando a su hermana a ceder su agarre; permitiendo que sus escritos regresaran consigo, aun si para eso, debió de casi tirar al suelo a su familiar.- ¿Y desde cuando te interesa lo que yo haga con mis diarios?- Cuestiono con un tono de voz bastante amenazante.

-Desde que casi haces que te maten por andar estudiando a unos dementes de atar…- respondía mientras de manera trabajosa, se incorporaba- Vaya, Dippy, estas actuando algo mas agresivo a lo habitual.- Sus músculos se estaban comenzando a tensar, por algún motivo que desconocía, su cuerpo estaba empezando a prepararse para una pelea que no quería que sucediera. Pero que al ver como los diarios de su hermano empezaban a flotar encima del mismo, supo de antemano que bien era un suceso que no estaba en su capacidad el frenarlo.

-Y tu un poco mas insistente y molesta.- Eso ultimo estaba de mas, y se lo hizo saber su novia, quien de repente, se había puesto enfrente de él con ambos brazos estirados, como si buscase proteger a la castaña de sus palabras.

El silencio gobernó dentro de aquella habitación, y mientras la chica Pines movía la cabeza de un lado hacia otro en seña de querer aclarar la mente que poco a poco comenzaba a ponérsele realmente borrosa, cierta rubia de ojos azules tenia estos mismos globos colocados sobre los del castaño enfrente de ella. Pero, a pesar de que los veía fijamente, no pudo ver el gris de los mismos si no tras unos segundos, cuando el color rojo carmesí se desvaneció por completo. Un simple movimiento de labios bastó para que él comprendiera la situación al instante, y sin despedirse siquiera, emprendiera una silenciosa retirada. Mas, no con eso, el silencio se fue con él, de hecho, se quedó un rato mas, hasta que la pelirroja el grupo se decidió a hablar.

-Les dije que ese presentimiento que tenia no era algo de mi imaginación. Si no hubiera colocado de nuevo el espejo, Dipper hubiera entrado y nos hubiese encontrado husmeando sus diarios.- Fueron sus únicas palabras, acompañadas por la acción de caminar hacia donde yacía aquel artefacto mencionado y guardárselo de nueva cuenta en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Y menos mal… Acaban de verlo, ¿no? Por alguna razón, tanto él como yo, estamos actuando de manera errática cuando nos encontramos de frente. No es una simple pelea de hermanos, no al menos, como son nuestras peleas.- Bajo la mirada a sus pies, se sentía triste de repente, como si el enojo de su mente se esfumara sin dejar rastro de su existencia; ni de su felicidad o buen animo. Era un bajón emocional bastante peculiar, pero que le molestaba lo demasiado como para evitarle pensar en algo mas que no fuera quitárselo de encima.

-Bueno, quizás estabas en lo cierto… Pero, ¿ahora que? ¿En serio quieres continuar con esto sin decírselo a tus tíos?- Tambry se adelanto a las cosas, quizás por que era la única de aquel grupo que extrañaba la idea de unas vacaciones tranquilas. Deseo que paso a segundo plano en cuanto fue capaz de ver a su amiga erguirse y dirigirles una mirada llena de determinación, la cual era reforzada por una postura recta y con su frente en alto.

-Si, si quiero... De hecho, ahora que lo volví a vivir, creo que mas que quererlo, es lo que debemos de hacer. Nos debemos de mover cada quien por nuestro lado, como si estuviésemos divididos.-


	94. Contramedidas

_**Esta vez, no tengo excusas... Bueno, mas o menos... Reprove mis examenes... Lo cual provoca que tenga que recursar las materias en el proximo semestre... Pero, no dejare que eso me desmotive! IRE CON TODO! Pero, aun asi, perdon por no publicar el viernes... Ya saben, esas cosas pasan... XD Jejeje... Y no se estrena Spiderman todos los dias... XD Bueno, como sea... Ojala disfruten el capitulo... El proximo traera sorpresas...  
7u7 Disfruten, y si es asi, comenten que tal y si les fue de su agrado... Si no, de igual forma comenten! :D**_

 _ **Bueno, como sea, comencemos... La serie de Gravity Falls le pertenece a Alex Hirsch, a su equipo de trabajo y a Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un fan y para fans bajo el unico proposito de entretener y sin animos de lucro!**_

 _ **Por cierto, estoy pensando en hacer una pagina de Face o algo para avisar cualquier cosa del fic, o incluso para publicar anotaciones mias de la serie... Que dicen buena idea? mala? Que piensan? Diganmelo en los comentarios... :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 22: Contramedidas**_

Subía las escaleras como le era posible, las piernas le temblaban, y por alguna razón que desconocía, el aire le faltaba con desmedida. Sus diarios seguían levitando en el aire a su alrededor, como si se tratasen de orbes mágicos pertenecientes a alguna clase de videojuego. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos de par en par mientras yacían colocados en cualquier punto del espacio.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que fue eso?- Monologó consigo mismo a la par en que recordaba esa rápida pelea que había tenido con su hermana.- Eso ya no fue normal… No se por que, pero quería pelear con ella… de manera física…- Tragó en seco, preocupado de lo que pudo haber sucedido si acaso Pacifica no se hubiera puesto enfrente suyo para frenarle y contenerle.

Respiró hondo un par de veces, las suficientes como para que su mente se terminara por esclarecer junto a la compostura que debía de tener consigo. Y una vez hubo puesto su mente en un estado bastante mas estable que antes, decidió volver a caminar en dirección a su habitación; haciendo que de paso, sus diarios le siguieran levitando cerca de su persona. Sirviendo de alguna manera, como un escudo trasero por si cualquier cosa llegase a pasar; o al menos esa era la excusa que se daba a si mismo, únicamente los tenia de esa manera por que la magia que gastaba era menor, y algo dentro de si, le decía de forma clara que no tenia que hacer gran uso de esta. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, y la oscuridad se encontraría reinante en la misma si no fuese por cierta lámpara de noche que encendida, mostraba todo lo que en su escritorio se encontraba reposando.

-Ya pueden quitarse eso, chicos. Cerrare la puerta con pasador, por lo que nadie entrara sin mi permiso.- Hablaba a la par en que realizaba aquello que decía, generando que con el sonido del atranque de la única entrada a la habitación, todos los muchachos que le acompañaban se quitaran de encima el conjuro que les había permitido entrar a la mansión sin ser vistos.

-Tardaste, ¿sucedió algo como para que tu atención se centrara en algo mas? ¿O simplemente hiciste el corto recorrido de tu hogar, a gatas?- Ataco Gideon mientras recibía en sus manos el diario numero dos, al mismo tiempo que, sus ojos se encontraban encima del castaño que arrastraba los pies hasta llegar a su cama y se dejaba caer en la misma.

-Algo esta sucediéndonos a Mabel y a mi… No es normal que peleemos por nada, y ni mucho menos, que las peleas sean tan intensas como las que hemos tenido el día de hoy.- Se lamentaba con el rostro en la almohada, no quería levantarse a pesar de que sabia perfectamente que debía de hacerlo.

-¿Otra vez sucedió, eh?- Esa pregunta estaba de mas, Gabriel únicamente la uso para poder iniciar con una conversación. La cual, estaba por empezar en cuanto se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras acariciaba el lomo del tercer diario.- ¿Si dices que no son normales esas peleas, que crees que este pasando?- Interrogo, como si supiese la respuesta de sus propios males.

-¿La verdad? No tengo ni las mas remota idea… Quizás, pueda encontrar algo en mis propios diarios, pero no estoy del todo convencido.- Proliferaba en palabras no muy animadas; a la par en que se giraba sobre si mismo para poder terminar boca arriba.- Pero, no quiero que siga de esa manera; se que no es cosa nuestra, así que de una u otra forma, debe de estar relacionado con esa bola de lunáticos a los que debemos de detener.- Clamo finalmente un segundo antes de erguirse sobre su lugar.

-Espera, espera, espera…- Robbie avanzo lo suficiente como para poder ponerse enfrente del castaño, al cual enfrentó de manera directa- ¿Cómo es que lo das por hecho así como así? ¿No puedes atribuir sus problemas a algo mas? ¿No se, algo como la pubertad, o esas cosas? ¿Por qué directamente lo estas relacionando con esos dementes?- Aquellas preguntas que le llovieron de la nada, fueron las cuales refrescaron las mentes de todos los presentes; incluyendo con sobremanera, al principal de ellos.

-Lo hago, por que al momento de que empiezo a pelearme con Mabel, siento que estoy dejando salir los rastros que Bill dejo en mi.- Le enfrento con la frente en alto, mirándole directamente con un brillo particular en sus ojos que ayudaban a penetrar en su mente; insistiendo en que, esa corazonada que tenia, estaba en lo correcto.

El silencio gobernó en la habitación del muchacho, ya que sin mas; todos comenzaron a hojear sus propios diarios en busca de algo relacionado con lo que su escritor había mencionado. Y de paso, en escritos que dejasen señalados como posibles contramedidas para cada uno de los criminales a los que se enfrentaban. Nadie dejaba nada al azar, hasta el mas pequeño signo de que la investigación se tornase en otro rumbo, era corregido al instante bajo la decisión de no querer empezar a distraerse de su objetivo.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el Estudio;**_

-Creo que lo mejor seria que pasáramos a investigar al cuarto de Mabel, o si ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer, pasar a irnos a nuestras casas.- Empezaba a decir Tambry mientras terminaba de anotar en una hoja de papel, lo que ella se había decidido por aprender; y tras terminar, de igual manera guardaba su celular, donde se mostraban fotografías del diario del chico Pines.- Les dije que seria buena idea tomarle fotos.- Se galardono a si misma mientras inflaba el pecho con ego.

-Es que tu siempre quieres tomarle fotos a todo, Tambers.- Le respondió burlesca, la joven pelirroja, quien calmadamente, escombraba el escritorio de su amigo de forma minuciosa para que este no se encontrara con ningún rastro de lo que sea que ella y las demás pudieron haber dejado tras de si.

-Y al final resulto útil, ¿no? ¿Roja?- Le devolvía la mofa mientras se volteaba en su dirección con una amplia sonrisa, que fue contestada con una mueca de desagrado por ese apodo.

-Bueno, volviendo a lo de antes, creo que lo mejor seria ya irnos. Hemos estado todo el día fuera de casa, y si llegamos tarde, se van a preocupar por nosotras.- Empezó a relatar la joven asiática, quien con mirada seria, apreciaba la hora en su celular.

-Bien dicho, Can Can… Ya mañana reuniremos lo que pensamos y discutiremos como ir en contra de esos locos. Por ahora, será mejor que se vayan a casa, no hay que preocupar a los adultos, y ni mucho menos, alertarlos de lo que estamos haciendo.- Comentaba Mabel, quien aun tenia los ojos pegados en varias hojas de papel en las que había escrito un sinfín de conceptos y cosas variadas; tenia una idea de que quería hacer, pero sentía que le faltaba una ultima cosa, algo que se encontraba relacionado con el quinto diario de su hermano.

La joven castaña permanecía recostada en el centro de la habitación, con todas sus anotaciones esparcidas de manera radial teniendo su cabeza como punto céntrico. Y, mientras que ella no daba señas de ponerse de pie, las demás chicas incluso comenzaban a arreglarse para poder partir. Salvo una en particular; Pacifica solo se mantenía con la espalda recargada en la pared que le permitía tener la puerta a su mano derecha. Miraba en dirección de su amiga con insistencia, y tras un largo suspiro, se dispuso a hablar.

-Simplemente no te entiendo.- empezó, llamando la atención de todas y no solo de la joven Pines, quien a duras penas alzo la mirada para poder observarla de manera detenida- Antes de la tarde de hoy, decías que no querías tener nada que ver con el caso de los enmascarados. Y ahora, hasta estas investigando las formas en como poder vencerlos.- Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en signo de negación, desaprobando esa manera tan errática de pensar.

-Es una contramedida, en caso de que insistan en querer ir en contra nuestra. Si se vuelven a presentar, directamente contra nosotros, estaremos listos: o al menos, eso es lo que quiero con esta investigación.- Le enfrento, mientras se ponía lentamente de pie, para poder encontrarse a la misma altura que ella.

-¿Acaso no te has escuchado en estas ultimas horas? Suenas como Dipper.- En el momento en que esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de la gemela mayor, la rubia se concentraba en mantener sus ojos azules sobre los grises de su amiga.

-¿Si? Bueno, no veo el problema con eso. Estoy buscando salvarlo de cualquier cosa que pueda llegar a pasarle, y si por alguna razón es que sueno como él, pues es por que se lo tiene merecido; ya que esa es la manera en que él actúa conmigo.- Respondió, con un tono de voz bastante mas acalorado a como había iniciado todo.

-Entonces, ya que estas actuando igual que él, que no te sorprenda que él mismo empiece a actuar de esa manera. ¿De acuerdo?- Esas palabras no las decía con enojo o enfado, si no, que las proliferaba con la esperanza de que su amiga no se mostrase molesta cuando, inevitablemente, se encontrase de lleno con lo que cierto castaño estaba planeando: además, de que tenia la intención de ponerle los pies en la tierra a su amiga.

Pero, tras ese intercambio agresivo de palabras, ninguna otra de estas se volvió a escuchar en la habitación, el silencio poco a poco fue tornando el ambiente con una tensión bastante desagradable para todas: por ello, no dudaron en empezar a tomar sus cosas para irse. Lentamente, cada una de las muchachas empezó a despedirse de su anfitriona, misma que con una tranquilidad neutra, las despedía quedamente. Hasta que, la ultima de las adolescentes, se decidió por cruzar el umbral de la entrada; un umbral que antes le pertenecía, y ahora, era de propiedad de alguien mas.

-Pacifica, espera…- le detuvo un segundo antes de dar un paso fuera de la mansión- Gracias por eso…- Fue lo único que se digno a decirle, ya que, con la cabeza agachada, aun concentraba sus pensamientos en lo que su amiga le había puesto enfrente.

-No hay de que, chica, eso es lo que hacen las amigas.- la manera en que hablo, con ese tono de voz tan propio, obligo a la residente de la ostentosa propiedad, en girar en dirección a la antigua dueña, quien sonreía ampliamente con amabilidad.- Trata de no exigirte mucho, ¿si? Aun estas algo débil por lo de la otra vez, y por favor, hasta corroborar bien si eso que tienen tu y Dipper es por algo relacionado con Powers y los demás; trata de mantener tu distancia, ¿De acuerdo?- Pedía con pronunciada preocupación, mas que nada, por que al conocer la manera de actuar de ambos y sus condiciones; sabia perfectamente que ese par podía terminar peleando de una manera bastante agresiva: y claro, la visión de el par de ojos rojos que tenia su novio al momento de calmarle, no le daba muy buena espina.

-De acuerdo, no tienes por que preocuparte. Tratare de hacer las cosas de la mejor manera, descuida. ¿Si? Además, con ayuda de todas, probablemente esto se resuelva mas pronto de lo que esperamos.- Confiada, le contestaba a la joven Northwest con una amplia sonrisa que permitía ver sus frenos; conforme mas pasaba el tiempo con sus amigas, recordaba que siempre se encontraría con alguna clase de apoyo; y aunque le dolía la situación actual con su hermano, se reconfortaba a cada segundo con la premisa de que ahora se encontraba haciendo algo para poder corregir ese mal y regresar a como eran antes.

-Esperemos que sea así… Bueno, en todo caso, linda noche, Mabs. Nos vemos mañana, quizás sea una buena idea salir al centro comercial, ya lo decidiremos después, ¿Vale?- Dijo, antes de empezar a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraban de pie las demás; quienes sonreían ampliamente en respuesta de esa propuesta que parecía ser mas una invitación colectica, que una personal.

Mas, eso estaba de mas para ella, simplemente se mantenía con un claro buen humor mientras apreciaba como sus amigas empezaban a caminar en la penumbra del lugar, dirigiéndose lentamente a sus respectivos hogares; y no fue si no hasta que empezaron a descender por la colina de la mansión, cuando por su mente paso la preocupación de que alguien pudiera interceptar a las chicas de camino a sus respectivas casas: por ende, estaba a punto de tomar sus cosas para salir a alcanzarlas, cuando un mensaje le llego al celular.

-"No te preocupes por nosotras, estaremos bien. No hace mucho nos encargamos de los lunáticos que nos persiguen, así que dudo que se presenten tan pronto."- Murmuró aquel texto que le acababa de llegar al dispositivo móvil por parte de la mas fuerte de su grupo. Por un segundo mantenía una expresión repleta de duda, pero tras unos segundos, esta misma se transformo en una de tranquilidad, una secundada por la confianza que le transmitía esa manera de actuar de sus amigas.

Por ello, al cabo de unos segundos, sus cosas aun se encontraban entre sus manos, pero ella ahora caminaba en dirección a su habitación, disponiéndose a poder darse un baño que la relajase lo suficiente como para animarse a irse a dormir, para que de esa manera, se le pusiera un fin de manera concreta, a un día tan largo como le había terminado por cansar con sobremanera.

 _ **En el cuarto de Dipper;**_

-Bueno, según algo de tus diarios, se puede tener un hechizo que incrementa las emociones de las personas a las cuales se le aplica. Es un conjuro de tipo neural, por lo que se tendrá que buscar el contra-hechizo.- Comentaba Gabriel mientras leía los pie de pagina que tenían algunas de las paginas del tercer diario del chico Pines, se encontraba recostado en el suelo, con los pies encima de la cama y la cara hacia arriba, para que de esta manera, su voz se escuchase con mayor claridad que si se hubiera colocado hacia abajo.

-Hummm… creo haber puesto en el diario de donde son originarios esos hechizos y conjuros, ¿podrías buscarlo?- Pedía a la par que se estiraba en su escritorio mientras terminaba de dar los últimos detalles a un nuevo circulo de transmutación que se encontraba haciendo.

-Claro, solo dame un momento.- El rubio empezó a pasar las hojas con rapidez, ignorando de esa manera el como un pelirrojo pasaba a su lado con bastante intriga.

-¿Vaya, no el triangulo es el símbolo alquímico del fuego? ¿Qué estas haciendo ahora, amigo Dipper?- Curioso, no se detuvo a esperar una primer respuesta, directamente se fue a un vago intento por acorralarle; mas en cambio, el castaño parecía no verse sorprendido por ello, ya que se dedico a mantener la misma expresión de tranquilidad.

-Creo ser capaz de hacer una nueva formula alquímica que me puede ayudar bastante en la pelea contra Richy y los demás. Ya que, si la hago bien, creo que podre hacer un fuego bastante potente.- Ante los oídos de los demás, sonaba bastante muy confiado con respecto a esas palabras, por lo que, preocupados, voltearon a verse entre si.

-Ahhh… ¿Y como planeas apagar el fuego si es que algo, ya sabes, se incendia?- Planteo el gótico mientras dejaba de lado, el diario que tenia entre sus manos; mostrando de esa manera, el numero cuatro con bastante claridad.

-No te preocupes, ya hice una formula para la composición de agua en un ambiente sin la misma al usar las partículas de hidrogeno y oxigeno que están en el aire, y para la distribución de esta si es que se esta en contacto con ella.- Explicaba cual si de un profesor se tratara mientras enseñaba dos paginas de su diario, en las cuales permanecían dibujados dos círculos que abarcaban casi todo el tamaño de la pagina en la que se encontraban colocados; uno de ellos, no tenía mucha complicación, era solo un escrito de letras colocadas muy pegado al dibujo del circulo que creaba el contorno, y después, una línea que dividía el interior como si se tratara de formar el símbolo del ying y del yang; por otro lado, el segundo símbolo, tenia un simbolismo parecido al del primero, pero los dibujos que tenían dentro del circulo, eran un sinfín de rayas en zigzag a modo de cascada.

-Ahhh… ¿Y para que quieres hacer uso de la alquimia para hacer fuego? ¿No se supone que ya puedes hacerle daño a Richy con el fuego que usas ya?- Interrogo Gideon, muchacho que seguía con los ojos metidos dentro del diario que descansaba en la cama mientras él yacía recostado en la misma.

-No es lo mismo. A Richy le hace daño el fuego blanco, por que esta hecho para purificar presencias malignas; como lo es su propia existencia,- murmuro como extra- pero este mismo fuego, no puede causarle ningún daño a Powers, Trigger o cualquiera de sus compañeros…- señalaba a la par en que se regresaba a terminar lo que tanta atención le tomaba- Pero, con esta nueva formula alquímica; podría pelear sin problema con cualquiera.- Sentencio, con orgullo de su propio objetivo.

-¿Y crees que ese es el principal objetivo de esa ciencia?- Contrarresto el mismo albino de antes, creyendo que así podría hacerle poner los pies sobre la tierra a su amigo: sin embargo, este solamente le regreso una sonrisa triunfal antes de contestar.

-Bueno, mejor este objetivo que la búsqueda incansable de convertir cualquier material en oro. ¿No lo crees?- Burlesco, respondía a la provocación del ex adivino mientras terminaba por completar su nueva creación, las cual, esperaba que funcionara tal cual como la imaginaba; aunque, antes de que por su mente se viera inundada por el acrecentante deseo de experimentar con la misma, la voz de su amigo de la escuela se escucho por detrás de él.

-Ah, chicos, dejando aun lado nuestros deseos insaciables de querer acabar con los locos que nos hostigan; ya encontré lo que me pediste, Dipper.- Gabriel se ponía de pie, a duras penas, ya que de sus manos no se soltaba el diario del cual se encontraba sacando toda la información requerida- Los hechizos que tienen predilección por jugar con la mente de las personas y de incrementar sentimientos, sensaciones y deseos suprimidos, son generalmente vistos en las antiguas tribus de América, y; atención a esto, del norte de Japón o de China.- Haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo, recordaba e incitaba a dicha acción con cierta información que se tenia sobre el caso. A lo que, si dudarlo, mas de uno inclusive se incorporó en cuanto esas palabras se escaparon de las fauces del citadino.

-¿De China, dijiste?- Corroboraba el albino al mismo tiempo en que cerraba de golpe el libro.

-Si, de ahí mismo. O al menos, es lo que explica Dipper en su tercer diario…- Corroboraba la información por segunda vez, como si la primera no fuese suficiente y por eso mismo se viese en la necesidad de volver a releer lo que hacia segundos había encontrado: pero, gracias a la intervención de su amigo, dicha acción estaba de mas.

-Si, eso es lo que encontré en unos documentos antiguos sobre la historia de las culturas orientales.- sus ojos pasaron rápidamente de la pagina en la que plasmaba su nueva técnica de alquimia, y con sorprendente velocidad, retrocedió los días de su diario, encontrándose de esa manera con cierto Domingo Familiar en el que habían terminado por ir al lago a pescar- Y si no mal recuerdo, esos locos ya me han mostrado mas de una cosa que traen desde China, empezando por cierto bote pesquero…- Con voz pesada y que contaba con señas de encontrarse mas que enfadado, lentamente iba caminando en dirección a la puerta de su habitación.

Ninguno decía nada, ahora era mas que obvio que las sospechas del chico Pines eran mas que ciertas, y era una creencia mas que consistente, ya que se dieron de frente con esa fría realidad. Tanto así, que por mucho que lo intentaran, las palabras no salían de sus bocas, provocando que la incomodidad únicamente incrementara gradualmente conforme los segundos se presentaban. Y para el colmo, quien mas tenia el coraje de hablar, era quien menos tenia contacto con esa clase de situaciones.

-¿Y pues… ahora que?- Rompiendo el hielo, Gabriel formulaba la pregunta que todos se habían mantenido haciendo dentro de sus mentes, donde no podían generar ningún mal con solo repetirla para si mismos. Por ende, mas de uno volteo a verle con mala cara, frunciéndole el ceño en son de enfado canalizado únicamente hacia su persona por la poca consideración que tenia al respecto del tema; sin embargo, él joven adolescente lo tomó de todas formas, menos como una amenaza.- ¿Qué? ¿Tenían una mejor pregunta que hacer acaso?- Les retaba, y de no ser por la intervención del muchacho con gorra de pino, seguramente una pequeña riña hubiera nacido entre él y el menor de los presentes, quien no dejaba de mirarle de mala manera.

-Ahora, chicos…- Dipper les llamó la atención, obligándoles a voltear a verle sus ojos llenos de furia bien canalizada- espero que escojan bien que cosas usar en contra de esos dementes. Por que quiero que desarrollen planes a la ofensiva en contra de todos, no quiero que estén desprevenidos con uno en especial; y, lo que sea que necesiten, no duden en pedírmelo: de todas formas, buscaré algunos materiales para un contra hechizo. Planeo quitarme esta porquería de encima mío y de Mabel: y para eso, necesitare algunas cosas no muy comunes de encontrar, así que ya de paso, puedo buscar lo que sea que necesiten.- Se ofrecía de muy buena gana segundos antes de empezar a andar en dirección a su escritorio, para dejar en el mismo, su propio diario junto con los demás que hizo levitar hasta el mismo lugar; quitándoselos de las manos a sus amigos.- Ya mañana los leerán con mayor detalle, por ahora, será mejor que se vayan… Si no, en sus casas empezaran a sospechar; y aunque dos de ustedes no estén ni siquiera cerca de sus hogares, los del hotel podrían preocuparse de que dos adolescentes lleguen hasta estas horas tan altas de la noche.- Señalaba puntos solidos en cuanto a los temas se referían, por lo que a sus amigos no les quedo de otra mas que acatar lo que pedía.

Y ante eso mismo, ninguno de ellos hizo nada mas que activar el conjuro de la piedra que su compañero había creado para ellos, el chico Pines salió de su habitación con bastante cuidado, y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida de la mansión; deseando que en el mejor de los escenarios, su recorrido se viese solitario y sin ningún huésped de la ostentosa propiedad anteponiéndose a lo que anhelaba realizar, ya que, de ser así, podría sin ningún problema, abrir las puertas principales para poder permitir la salida de todos sus amigos: ya después, si alguien veía las grabaciones de seguridad, él únicamente diría que solo deseaba ir a la tienda de conveniencia para poder comprar un refrigerio, pero que al ver lo tarde que era, al final desistió de su idea. El crimen perfecto, según su propio criterio.

-¿A donde y por que a estas horas, jovencito?- Se escuchó una voz ronca a sus espaldas justo cuando estaba en la estancia, la puerta principal estaba a pocos pasos del lugar donde quedo estático, sorprendido por dicha pregunta. Lentamente volteaba la cabeza, deseando por que, quien le hablase, no fuera su mentor e inspiración de lo paranormal. Y casi suelta un suspiro de alivio al encontrarse con el característico traje negro de su tío abuelo Stanley. Pero, eso no evito que el congelamiento perdurara por mas de unos instantes, a lo que llevo que uno de sus amigos le golpeara el hombro para sacarle de sus ensimismamiento.

-A-Ah… Tío Stan, y-yo iba a la tienda. Se me antojo un helado y un refresco, y en la nevera ya no hay; al parecer Mabel y las chicas acabaron con los pocos que aun quedaban.- Empezó a mentir mientras terminaba de caminar hacia la puerta, al menos, lo suficiente para poder abrirla y dar al menos un poco de tiempo para que los chicos pudiesen escapar de dicho escenario.

Por otro lado, el anciano, que no le veía muy convencido de sus palabras, solamente permanecía de pie aun lado de la puerta que daba al sótano, sosteniendo su mandíbula con dedo pulgar e índice de la mano derecha. Con la garganta hacia un gruñido leve que indicaba el estar pensando firmemente las cosas y las cejas las tenia fruncidas para poder agravar mas la sensación de interrogar con la mirada. Cosa que le estaba dando bastante ansiedad a su sobrino; hasta que sintió un rozar en sus dedos que tenia sobre la perilla, era una inconfundible sensación de que una seña se le había dado, por lo que, de golpe: toda preocupación y ansiedad desapareció sin dejar rastro siquiera. Ya afuera, sus amigos podrían arreglársela para poder salir de los limites de la propiedad, así que eso ya estaba de mas para su propia capacidad, soltó un respingo de alivio, y al ver que el mayor no daba señas de cambiar su postura, decidió cerrar la puerta nuevamente. O al menos, eso quería antes de que el anciano le frenara.

-Espera afuera, iré por mis llaves… Nos iremos en el auto. También quiero algo de la tienda.- Esas palabras, el que salieran de la nada, no pudieron hacer mas que lograr abrir los ojos del muchacho de par en par: esa respuesta no se la esperaba en lo mas mínimo, pero tampoco era algo para ponerse nervioso, únicamente debía de moverse con cuidado.

Asintió con la cabeza, y sin mas, dio un par de pasos hacia el exterior, respiro hondo por las fosas nasales, y con los suaves toques en su hombro, supo perfectamente que sus amigos aun le acompañaban. Cerro los ojos, pensando rápidamente en que decir o hacer, meditación que llevo lo suyo; pero que al final, llego a una acción permisible. De reojo miraba en dirección a la cámara de seguridad que yacía justo en una esquina de la mansión, por lo que, sonrió con sorna victoria. Estiró el brazo derecho, mientras con el izquierdo se cubría la boca por un falso bostezo.

-Esperen junto a las rejas de la mansión, Stan sacara el coche, por lo que será mejor que aprovechen cuando esta a penas se vaya abriendo.- Murmuraba de manera dificultosa, ya que le era difícil el aparentar estar con las fauces abiertas a lo máximo que su quijada se lo permitía. A lo que, como única respuesta, recibió únicamente una palmada en su espalda. Y le hubiera prestado la atención que debería, o al menos así debía de ser, pero, le resultaba imposible por que le causaba demasiada intriga la repentina forma de actuar de su tío.

-Bueno, ya las encontré… No se por que, pero las deje en un florero.- Hablando del rey de roma, aquel hombre de edad avanzada se apareció a sus espaldas mientras sacudía sus pertenencias en afán de quitarles de encima, todo rastro de agua que tenia.- Bien, ¿nos vamos?- Inquirió al tener ya al chico a su lado, y el mismo, únicamente pudo inclinar la cabeza en seña de afirmación.

Los dos Pines no hicieron mas que subirse al vehículo con calmada temple, el motor del mismo rugió en cuanto la llave accionó el mecanismo interno del mismo, y en menos tiempo del que se pensó, ya estaban bajando la colina de la mansión mientras que de fondo, únicamente prevalecía una canción de Jazz que se escuchaba gracias a la radio que tenia un nivel de volumen moderado para lo que le gustaba en verdad a ambos. Y tan pronto fue posible, el arribo a la tienda sucedió sin que ninguno lo esperase realmente. El par descendió, la incomodad prevaleció, y no se fue ni siquiera cuando entre los dos, compraron todas las cosas que querían; botana, bebida y uno que otro postre congelado, al final, terminaron cada uno de ellos con una bolsa de plástico algo grande siendo sostenía en sus manos izquierdas.

Ninguno sabia bien que hacer ahora, ni siquiera habían intercambiado una palabra en todo el corto viaje, y al parecer, ambos se encontraban incomodos por ese mismo detalle. Mas, el único que parecía saber que hacer en tal situación, era el mayor de los dos; mismo individuo que sin mucho preámbulo, se fue a sentar en el cofre de su auto mientras destapaba una lata de soda y abría una bolsa de frituras: por otro lado, el mas joven le veía con intriga y curiosidad desbordante. Algo que aumento al momento de ver como su pariente le hacia una seña que tenia como fin, lograr que tomase asiento a su lado, a lo que, el castaño únicamente le hizo caso solo por que las llaves las tenia el mismo anciano.

- _De acuerdo… esto es extraño…_ \- Pensaba para sus adentros el muchacho a la par en que se sentaba junto a su tío abuelo, y, repitiendo las mismas acciones que el mismo, decidió empezar a tomar esa fría bebida que le refrescaba en esa tarde de verano tan cálida.

-¿Entonces… Me vas a decir que es lo que están planeando tu y los chicos?- Esas palabras le hicieron congelarse en el acto, tanto, que la lata de refresco; ya inclinada para poder proveer ese frio liquido, quedó a centímetros de su boca, derramándose de esa manera, encima del asfalto.

-¿A-A-A que te refieres?- Tartamudeaba, delatándose a si mismo con esa simple forma de actuar, que para cuando ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo, era demasiado tarde: le dio a entender al mayor que tenia razón de pensar de esa manera de él. Y por eso mismo, no dudo en voltear a verle con las dos cejas arqueadas en modo de interrogatorio; su mirada áspera empezaba a intimidarle para que confesara lo que acababan de preguntarle, y tras unos segundos en los que se resistía a caer en su juego, finalmente se rindió con un largo suspiro de frente.- Solo estamos tomando precauciones por si acaso esos locos quieren volver a atacarnos… y creo que nos hicieron algo a Mabel y a mi, ya que cada vez que nos vemos no nos resistimos a pelearnos.- Empezó por decir, mientras que su cabeza lentamente bajaba cada vez mas, y claro, mientras dejaba de derramar su bebida.

-¿Por qué piensan eso? Son hermanos, es normal pelearse de vez en cuando.- Iría poco a poco, calmando las preocupaciones del muchacho y al final, si le era posible, le convencería de desistir de sus de ataque en contra del grupo criminal que amenazaba al pueblo.

-Esto es distinto… una pelea entre Mabel y yo siempre tiene un motivo o algo, ahora, las peleas empiezan de la nada; como si siempre estuviéramos enojados por cualquier cosa, sin mencionar de que, en la ultima discusión que tuvimos, Pacifica tuvo que ponerse en medio de ambos por que parecía que ya estábamos por comenzar a pelear de manera física.- Se explicaba lo mejor que podía, mas que nada; por que ese hecho, aun para él mismo, era difícil de comprender, como si su entendimiento estuviera mas haya de si mismo.

-¿Y crees que sea por algo de Powers y los demás?- Seguía sin verse totalmente convencido, mas, la manera en que el joven se expresaba con pesar y pena; le hacían creer cada vez mas en lo que decía; debatiendo mentalmente si esa problemática no era algo mental del adolescente.

-Bueno, los hechizos que tienen características parecidas a lo que siento en mi caso: ya que hacen que de repente sienta un incremento de emociones bastante brusco, y estos conjuros son de origen asiático y americano; pero, es de parte del asiático en que me preocupa. Mas que nada, por que nacen del norte de Japón y de, pues, China.- Esa simple palabra logro captar por completo la atención del anciano, quien curioso, regresaba su mirada al chico.

-Espera…- pidió mientras dejaba de lado su lata de soda- ¿China? ¿Estas completamente seguro?- Preguntaba con bastante intriga, dado que el adolescente no era alguien que se caracterizara por mentir o por exagerar las cosas; y este era un caso en el que mantenía dicha regla; cosa que sabia y daba por seguro por solamente mirar fijamente a los ojos del menor.

-Eso es lo que encontré en mi investigación de hacia años. En uno de los viejos libros de Ford.- Se explicaba de manera lenta y desganada; su pariente se había dado cuenta de que era lo que planeaba, y a juzgar por su insistencia en sus preguntas, sabia a la perfección que deseaba hacer que desistiera de sus deseos de seguir con la investigación, por lo que; debía de empezar con una contramedida para evitar dicho desenlace: contramedida que llego a su mente de manera repentina.- Pero, no se si tomarlo como una pista valida; ya que la única cosa con la que podría relacionar eso, es con el bote pesquero que vino desde China a través de uno de los portales que abrieron esos dementes; pero, la vez que fuimos no investigamos sobre ello dado que aun no se nos habrían dado las razones para ello.- Rápidamente se quitaba de encima la posible culpa que sobre de él pudiese caer por el simple hecho de empezar a movilizar a los demás adolescentes del grupo; y aunque estaba listo para dejar el tema de lado, un movimiento brusco en el auto le hizo girar sus ojos en dirección al anciano, quien se había puesto de pie de repente.- ¿A-Ah, tío Stan? ¿Sucede algo?- Interrogaba con la mente fuera de si.

-¿Eh?- el anciano se giro sobre si mismo para voltear a verlo- ¿Cómo que si sucede algo? Súbete al auto, iremos a esa cueva otra vez; aunque, solo para probar si lo que dices es o no un disparate.- Sin pensarlo ni dudarlo, abrió la puerta del conductor, donde le fue capaz arrancar el motor y prender los faros delanteros. Por otro lado, el chico Pines solo fue capaz de recoger las cosas, tirar las latas de soda al cesto de basura mas cercano y como ultimo, subirse al vehículo con notoria prisa. Una bastante justificada, ya que en cuanto cerro la puerta, el viejo coche arranco a toda la velocidad que se podía.

-Espera, espera, espera…- movía las manos enfrente de su rostro, negando lo que estaba pasando- Mi cerebro no es capaz de procesar todo esto. ¿Tu… quieres ir a investigar si acaso mi suposición es correcta?- Incauto y con tono de voz desconfiado, no le quitaba de encima la mirada al malhumorado anciano que conducía; y aunque su estado de animo se encontraba así por la actitud del niño, en su rostro no se percibía ninguna otra intención.

-¿Algún problema, niño?- le enfrento con un claro tono de voz en el que predominaba el enfado; emoción que se mantuvo durante unos segundos que uso para un ejercicio de respiración con el que se calmo lo suficiente para hablar con normalidad- Mira, no se que diablos esta sucediendo, ni por que diablos debemos de encargarnos de todos nosotros solos; y ni mucho menos se, por que diantres ustedes deben de alejarse de la situación; siendo que tu- le señalo con la mirada de manera completa- eres por quien esos locos sienten mayor atracción. Todo gira en torno a ti, Dipper, y entiendo la preocupación de mi dulce Calabaza por que en algunas ocasiones salgas lastimado o casi al borde del colapso; pero, no siento que esta sea la forma correcta de hacer las cosas. Por eso, haremos las cosas como a mi me gustan, al estilo Pines.- ante esa ultima declaración, el auto atravesó con bastante brusquedad una cerca de madera que impedía el paso por un camino del bosque- Y por eso mismo, no le diremos de esto a nadie…- Termino por decir cuando hubo terminado de leer el pedazo de madera que se había quedado en el parachoques y que tenia la inscripción de "Prohibido el paso" en mas de uno de sus tablones.

Y aunque él se empezaba a mostrar con un poco de paranoia al no saber si a esa hora los oficiales aun pasarían a patrullar por ahí, y de ser así; cabía la posibilidad de que investigaran la cerca rota, por otro lado: el chico en el asiento continuo, solo podía sonreír de alegría al notar el apoyo que le estaba brindando el mismo hombre que otrora creía que era un criminal a nivel mundial. Recuerdo que, dado el desarrollo de todo, termino por provocarle una risa algo baja de tono, permitiendo que el viaje se desarrollara como tenia previsto.

 _ **En ese momento, en la Mansión;**_

El mayor de la familia Pines se encontraba paseándose por los corredores y pasillos interminables que conformaban los laberintos a los que se veía obligado a llamar plantas de nivel del lugar en donde vivía; sus ojos se posaban en todos lados y a la vez en ninguno; ya que buscaba sin mucho animo a su hermano menor: quien según él, había subido a la cocina por algo que beber y después bajaría para seguir planeando las cosas en las que debían de concentrarse.

-Ese Stanley, de tanto que tardó, mejor Fidd se fue a dormir… Y para el colmo, no lo veo por ningún lado.- Murmuraba entre dientes al mismo tiempo en que subía hasta el pasillo donde sabia que se encontraba su cuarto y el de los niños. Pero claro, estos no habían hecho nada hasta ese momento, por ende, únicamente fue en dirección a donde la puerta del anciano se mostraba entreabierta.- ¿Stanley?- Preguntaba su nombre mientras se adentraba poco a poco, pero, solo dio con una habitación vacía repleta de cosas varias; libros, revistas, objetos peculiares y su cama tendida: no se encontraba ahí.- ¿Diablos, en donde se pudo haber metido ahora?- Con una mano en el mentón, y con la otra cerrando la puerta, lentamente regresaba al pasillo para continuar con la búsqueda de su hermano, sin embargo, al momento de regresar a las escaleras, se encontró de frente con una escena peculiar: la de cierta castaña en pijama saliendo del cuarto de quien era, su propio discípulo.- ¿Mabel?- Su pregunta la sorprendió, pero no al grado de provocarle un sobresalto, si no, únicamente de manera repentina que le forzó a girarse para ver quien le había hablado.

-¿Tío Ford? ¿Has visto a Dipper? No esta en su cuarto.- Se apresuro por preguntar, quizás por la premisa de la posibilidad que representaba el que aquel muchacho se escabullese de noche para ir a hacer algo de potencial peligro fuera de los limites de la mansión.

-Ah, no… No lo he visto. ¿Has visto a tu tío Stanley? Se supone que solo había ido a la cocina, pero no lo veo por…- La oración se interrumpió al momento en que el par se mantuvo la mirada por un tiempo prolongado, como si los dos hubiesen llegado a la misma conclusión.- ¿Quieres ir a ver las cámaras de seguridad?- Preguntó mientras empezaba a descender por las escaleras, logrando así que la diferencia de nivel le concibiera la oportunidad de apreciar el como su sobrina guardaba un trozo de papel dentro de su manga derecha.

-Claro, solo deja ir por algo mas abrigador.- Le sonreía con un rostro tierno y ambos ojos cerrados, solo para que un segundo después, fuese corriendo a su habitación; impidiéndole de manera absoluta que indagara al respecto de aquel detalle que le fue posible captar.

-Hummm… supongo que no es nada.- Decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, sin presionar ni nada, por eso mismo, solo fue capaz de esperar como un simple mortal.

-Ya me aliste. Vamos a ver esas cámaras de seguridad.- La voz de la muchacha se escucho nuevamente, y en cuanto volteo a verla, la encontró con una playera de color uva y unos pantalones de dormir de color rosas; mismos que hacían juego con unas pantuflas esponjosas que rebosaban de ternura.

-Je… De acuerdo… Veamos a donde fueron esos dos.- Fue lo único que dijo mientras le sonreía a su sobrina. No podía evitarlo, nunca, en su juventud, se imagino compartiendo su casa ya en un estado de edad avanzado; con un par de chicos que le recordarían tanto a como era él con su propio hermano. Y mucho menos, se imagino viendo a esos dos hermanos, como si se tratasen de sus propios nietos y aprendices a la vez.

El par que hacia tres años había conocido, creció de tal manera que siempre le daba una gran sorpresa el verlos progresar; ya sea con algo de carácter científico, como lo era en el caso de su sobrino, o en algo de trabajo de campo, como lo era en el caso de la chica que ahora le seguía de cerca. Y aunque recientemente los dos le habían dado momentos bastante frustrantes, seguía mirándolos a ambos con bastante orgullo.

El cual, aun se encontraba presente, a pesar de estar viendo una grabación donde se apreciaba como Stanley buscaba sus llaves, y las encontraba tras agitar un florero y voltearlo encima de un aparato de Ford, el cual, parecía haberse estropeado con el agua que le cayo. Acto seguido, el video mostraba como tanto aquel hombre mayor, como el muchacho, subían al auto del anciano y salían por la puerta principal.

-¿Por qué no les escuche salir?- Se preguntaba la adolescente en voz baja.

-Stanley modificó su auto para que el motor no hiciera tanto ruido, quizás por eso…- Respondía sin expresión alguna mientras veía la grabación, prestando peculiar atención a como su hermano se encontraba ligeramente pensativo. Pero, tras ver la escena en que ambos salen por las rejas del lugar, únicamente deja aun lado toda emoción negativa de lado; solamente por el hecho de que no tenia mucho mas que hacer ni pensar al respecto. Con unos cuantos comandos a la computadora, esta dejo de mostrar las grabaciones de las cámaras que se encontraban en la recepción y en el patio delantero; soltó un suspiro bastante pesado, y volteo la cabeza en dirección a la salida.- Bueno, al menos sabemos que están el uno con el otro, así que seguramente no se meterán en problemas… Mejor… mejor vamos a dormir.- Se limito a decir, un instante antes de que empezara a caminar en dirección a la salida; aunque, fue frenado por su acompañante.

-¿O… Tío Ford, me podrías explicar… como funciona la alquimia que hace Dipper?- Esa pregunta, tan fuera de lugar y sin contexto alguno, le llego cual se tratase de un balde e agua helada, y le hizo voltear de manera instintiva hacia su sobrina, quien solo tenia las manos juntas y ladeaba la cabeza con inocencia.- ¿Hum?- Hizo un sonido con sus cuerdas bucales, como si no entendiera la forma de actuar del mayor.

-¿Y se puede saber, por que el repentino interés en la misma?- Se le hacia mas que raro, y podría llegar a jurar que si se ponía a indagar al respecto, a algo llegaría.

-Bueno, él ya ha usado mucho eso… Y en mas de una ocasión, digo, ya viste la vez que nos enfrentamos al Golem gigante de piedra, y sin mencionar a lo que hizo contra Gabe en el teatro, y lo hizo casi al borde de la inconsciencia. Supongo que ha de ser algo que se puede usar aunque este uno realmente agotado.- Empezaba a explicar al mismo tiempo en que caminaba hasta encontrarse cerca del científico, quien le examinaba de pies a cabeza.

- _Estoy pensándolo demasiado, ella no podría estar haciendo algo malo… ¿Verdad?_ \- Se dijo a si mismo antes de suspirar en son de resignación, se frotó la sien derecha un momento y le volteo a ver con una mirada iluminada digna de un profesor que acaba de empezar su primer día de clases.- Bueno, en ese caso. Vamos a una parte mas favorable del laboratorio, creo poder enseñarte como funciona la alquimia.- Le decía confiado, quizás hasta emocionado de tener alguien a quien impartirle una clase de ciencias tan avanzadas como lo era esa en especifico. Por otro lado, Mabel mostraba una semblante de duda; que nació al ver al mayor tan emocionado por explicarle.

- _Q-Quizás… cometí un error…_ \- Se dijo mientras seguía a su profesor de turno, no tan confiada como él, pero quizás igual de determinada de aprender; debía de hacerlo, si es que quería que una de sus contramedidas diera efecto.

 _ **23:15 hrs, El lago de Gravity Falls;**_

-Bien, ya se fue la policía…- Murmuraba Dipper mientras bajaba de un árbol donde se podían ver a la perfección, las luces de la sirena bicolor que portaba la patrulla de los dos oficiales del poblado: quienes se encontraban subiéndose a su vehículo y arrancándolo, para acto seguido, regresar por el camino que habían tomado para llegar ahí.

-Uff… Menos mal… No quiero pagar por esa cerca.- Decía Stanley, quien a duras penas salía de debajo de su auto, el cual, se camuflajeaba con el entorno, gracias a un sinfín de ramas y hiervas que tomaron del lugar.

-Se supone que ya tienes dinero, ¿por qué no pagar por ella?- Le preguntaba antes de terminar de caer al suelo con un salto preciso.

-¿Qué acaso me ves con billetes saliéndome de los bolsillos?- Estiro ambos brazos en su dirección, como si consiguiera con eso, dar énfasis a sus palabras: mas, lo único que logro, fue que dos papeles con los rostros de un tal Benjamín, salieran de sus mangas.- Tap, tap…- Decía con cada golpecillo que les daba con el dedo índice para poder guardarlos de donde salieron.

-Bueno, en fin… Dejemos eso de lado… Es hora de ir a la isla de "Los Rumores" y comprobar si lo que creo, es verdad…- Señalo al lugar que era su objetivo en esa ocasión, y con una linterna que saco del auto, empezó a alumbrar el camino al mismo muelle del lago, donde sin problema alguno, se podía apreciar al Stan O' War en completa calma.

-¿Y que aremos en caso de que así sea?- Interrogaba su chaperón mientras le seguía de cerca y miraba en todas direcciones, asegurándose de ser los únicos en el lugar.

-De ser falso lo que creo… Pues nada, solo lo dejare pasar y hare las pases con Mabel de una forma u otra… Pero, de no ser así… De resultar justificable mi preocupación… iniciaremos las contramedidas.-


	95. Absorbente Oscuridad

_**De acuerdo, no tengo mucho que decir con respeto a este capitulo... Solo salvo por, disfrutenlo... 7u7 Inicia lo que queria hacer, se marca un antes y un despues. Ah, y descuiden, en este capitulo no hay problemas con que algo haya cambiado con respecto al pasado. Osea, bueno, como decirlo... Revise los capitulos anteriores y este mismo varias veces, por lo que, no encontraran errores de que algo desaparecio de la nada o alguien esta en otro lado, o que alguien pudo haber hecho algo... Este, como decirlo bien... Esperen al siguiente capitulo, de acuerdo? Jejeje... Disfruten... 7u7**_

 _ **La serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha con el proposito de entretener y enriquecer el Fandup de la serie sin animos de lucro.**_

 _ **Lector; Me alegro que te guste la serie como va. Y de igual manera, los dos ultimos capitulos. Espero que sea igual con este... 7u7 Gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos... :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 23: Absorbente Oscuridad**_

El motor del bote era lo único que sonaba en aquella completa calma que envolvía al lago. Mismo que se veía poco a poco, cubierto por la niebla que salía de la isla de "Los Rumores"; las luces del Stan O' War a penas si se daban abasto en toda la oscuridad del lugar, y ahora, con aquella anomalía peculiar del cuerpo de agua, al par de tripulantes les era aun mas difícil poder vislumbrar de manera correcta, su camino. Por lo que, la velocidad del vehículo acuático debió de ser disminuida en mas de una ocasión: no estaba en su lista de deseos de esa noche, el encallar con el montículo de tierra al que iban.

-Recuerdas como llegar al bote, ¿verdad?- Preguntaba el mayor, quien no soltaba ni por un segundo, el timón del bote. Al mismo tiempo en que, de manera dificultosa, forzaba su propia vista a ver a través de la espesa niebla que con lentitud, les envolvía cada vez mas.

-Claro que lo recuerdo. No te preocupes, tío Stan.- Fue lo único que se digno a contestarle mientras concentraba toda su atención en rellenar con gasolina, la lámpara de mano que tenia intenciones de usar.

-Bueno, me preocupo, por que al parecer no podremos ni ver nuestros propios pies.- Refunfuñaba al mismo tiempo en que se guiaba únicamente por su propio calculo en el tema de la navegación. Esperaba no encontrarse pronto con aquella porción de tierra y, por tal, no dañar de alguna manera su preciado barco.

-Bueno, por eso estoy rellenando la lámpara; el fuego siempre ha sido bueno a la hora de ver a través de la niebla…- Informaba mientras dejaba de lado aquel artefacto y buscaba una cajetilla de cerillos para poder encenderla y probarla de paso.

-Espero que tengas razón, chico. No quiero saber que nos puede llegar a pasar si nos quedamos atrapados en aquel lugar.- Inclinado ligeramente hacia el frente, apreciaba con algo de dificultad, unos pocos rastros de un contorno no muy bien definido, pero que daba la impresión de ser algo realmente grande.

-Lo mucho que puede pasarnos en esa isla, es que nos quedemos un rato ahí; no creo que pase a mas. No cuando tenemos el Stan O' War II en tan buenas condiciones.- Sobrado de confianza, encendía y apagaba la lámpara un par de veces para poder comprobar de buena manera su funcionalidad; misma que le dejo tan satisfecho, que no vio problema en apagarla de manera definitiva, al menos, en lo que perduraba el resto del viaje.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes un punto… Como sea, creo que querrás volver a encender esa cosa… Ya llegamos…- Se medio giraba en su dirección, permitiendo que al responderle la mirada, pudiese apreciar de fondo, los indicios de la isla.

-Arg… Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes…- Se quejó, pero no fue para mas, simplemente se limito a hacer lo que le pedía el mayor con bastante rapidez.

Por otro lado, el anciano al mando del vehículo marino, solo regresaba su atención a lo que enfrente se mostraba como la isla de "Los Rumores"; lugar en el que no solamente tenían que adentrarse a casi la mitad de la noche, si no, que debían de buscar cosas especificas en la misma y de esa manera; comprobar de una vez por todas, si acaso se debía de tener ciertas precauciones con los criminales a los que perseguían. Y claro, también debían de deshacer aquello que pesaba sobre el par de adolescentes; cosa mas o menos difícil, dado aquello que el muchacho le ha ido contando a lo largo de la travesía. Odisea, que de repente, empezaba a alumbrar la mitad del camino.

-¿Listo? Vamos, hay que desembarcar…- Fueron las palabras que incitaron al muchacho a volver a prestar su atención al frente; apreciando de esa manera, que se encontraban mucho mas cerca de lo que pensó en un inicio: la costa se encontraba ya a su lado, y el lugar donde estaban en ese momento, era el reducido muelle que también contaba con cierto bote hundido a su lado.

-¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué no aparcamos en el mismo lugar que la otra vez?- Preguntó con bastante interés, mas que nada, por que desde ese punto de partida, él no sabia muy bien como llegar al bote pesquero que se encontraba en medio de la peculiar isla.

-Por que, en esta ocasión no me apetece bajar y mojarme los pies. Te recuerdo que la diferencia entre un bote y un barco, es que el bote puede bajarte directamente en la isla. Pero un barco no, de hecho, en caso de hacerlo, solo te estarías encallando: y la ultima vez que vi, no teníamos bote de remos.- Aquel señor de edad mayor, decidió por optar por aquella peculiar esencia que se le concede a todo aquel que ha vivido demasiado; ser un cascarrabias.

-Bueno, si… Pero… Que yo recuerde, ni siquiera había un muelle.- Ya se encontraban en cubierta, muy cerca del borde y con los pies casi fuera del mismo; cuando, aquella declaración los hizo frenar a ambos mientras concentraban sus miradas de sorpresa en lo que estaban por pisar.

-¿Entonces… que se supone que es esto?- Preguntaba el mayor mientras señalaba hacia abajo, apreciando aun a pesar de la neblina, algo parecido a una plancha de madera sostenida sobre gruesos troncos.

Los dos miraron fijamente esa peculiaridad, y fue el menor quien se digno a alzar su lámpara de gasolina por encima del barandal, alumbrando de esa manera, a un sinfín de castores que se abrazaban entre si y hacían una simulación bastante parecida a unos tablones de madera; y estos, eran elevados por encima del agua gracias a varios mas de los suyos que los soportaban con sus cabezas. El par de Pines miraron aquello con los ojos tan abiertos, que aparentaban estar a punto de salírseles de sus rostros. Stan inclusive saco su celular para poder fotografiar aquello, y una vez hecho eso, únicamente procedieron a regresar al mismo lugar al que fueron a dar en el bote de pesca. Bajaron del barco, y con los pies mojados hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas, empezaron a caminar por el tosco sendero que tenia el peculiar montículo de tierra en el que estaban.

-De haber sabido que mojaría mis zapatos preferidos, te hubiese dicho que veníamos mañana con un poco mas de preparación.- Se quejó el viejo poco antes de dar un paso largo por encima de un charco de lodo.

-Tranquilo, tío Stan. Pronto acabaremos con esto, y nos iremos a la mansión para que puedas ir llamando a… bueno, a donde sea que mandes tus zapatos a cuidar.- Algo durativo, y mas bien concentrado en otra cosa, respondía a las palabras del mayor, quien notó perfectamente que la atención del muchacho se encontraba puesta en otro lado que no era; pero, solo era una suposición.

Suposición que terminó por aclararse en el preciso momento en que el castaño chocó de frente contra la proa de la pista que buscaban con tanta insistencia. Suceso que estaba por provocar una serie de comentarios burlescos en su contra por parte de su tutor de verano, pero este, justo cuando soltó la primera de sus risas contenidas; fue acechado rápidamente por la mano del joven que le exhortaba a guardar absoluto silencio.

Provocando de esa manera, que el par de varones subiera al barco. Uno sobándose con fervencia, la frente; y el otro, tapándose con insistencia, la boca: los dos recorrieron el lugar de pies a cabeza, indagando con ayuda de la poca luz que la lámpara les proveía junto con las linternas de sus celulares; encontrando de esa manera, otras tres sucias monedas de oro, y unos cuantos papeles viejos y arrugados que parecían ser mas, panfletos sobre locales dentro de una ciudad o pueblo, que otra cosa con mayor relevancia.

A lo que, viéndose en la situación en donde no contaban con mucha información al respecto, no pudieron hacer mas que acordar con la mirada el hecho de que seria una buena idea el regresar a la misma cueva que otrora fue escenario de una pelea contra un centenar de esqueletos vivientes. El anciano trago en seco, mientras el adolescente únicamente se apretaba el cinturón de su pantalón, creyendo que si escalar esa pequeña montaña de día había sido un problema, de noche lo seria aun mas.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la Mansión;**_

-¡Mabel! ¡Despierta!- Stanford golpeaba con una regla larga, la mesa donde su sobrina se encontraba con la cabeza recargada mientras babeaba de manera fluida. Y, al hacerlo de forma tan brusca, dio atinada su oportunidad para sobresaltarla con bastante fuerza.

-¡Ah! ¡Yo quiero el ultimo taco!- grito la adolescente al instante en que se erguía y forzaba sus ojos por enfocar lo que tenia en su entorno. Desorientada, daba señas de no saber donde se encontraba, mas, tras unos segundos donde su sinapsis conecto nuevamente, fue capaz de regresar la vista al pizarrón donde su "profesor" se encontraba explicando los principios de las líneas internas dentro de las formulas alquímicas. Y aunque estaba a punto de disculparse, este únicamente se vio en la necesidad de suspirar de forma larga y pesada.

-¿Sabes, Mabel? Ya avanzamos demasiado, deberías de irte a dormir. Mañana retomaremos la explicación final de la alquimia.- El mayor, frotando con dedo índice y pulgar de la mano derecha su tabique de la nariz, alzaba ligeramente sus lentes mientras trataba de contener un poco de paciencia para la menor.

-¿Ah? N-No, tío Ford, aun puedo seguir con esto. Además, ya estamos en la parte final… ¿No? No debería de faltarnos mucho.- Con bastante esfuerzo, sacaba de si, la voluntad para poder continuar con las lecciones sobre química que, a pesar de haber cursado la materia en la escuela, el enfoque que tenía la practica de la alquimia era bastante brusco para lo que en un principio creía. Por otro lodo, su tutor en ese momento, solamente le veía con una expresión ligeramente confundida, ya que no lograba comprender cual era la prisa de la muchacha.

-¿Mabel, hay algo que te preocupa? ¿O, por que el repentino interés de querer aprender alquimia?- De forma comprensiva, se acerco a la chica al mismo tiempo en que adoptaba una semblante serena y calmada.

-S-Solo…tengo interés por eso… Pero, siento que si lo dejo para después, perderé el gusto por aprender, y lo terminare dejando de lado…- De forma errática, esquivo la mirada tan pronto como le fue posible; y aunque fue imposible de verlo, el anciano únicamente pudo responder de manera resignada, dándole el beneficio de la duda con respecto a aquello que daba por sentenciado.

-De acuerdo, si dices que es así… Supongo que solamente puedo enseñarte correctamente esta ciencia. Así que, pon atención a esto, ya que es la parte mas complicada, ¿de acuerdo?- Preguntó de manera sobrada, sabia perfectamente que la chica buscaría darlo todo a partir de ese momento, pero únicamente daba esa ultima pregunta al aire, solo para que no le cayera por sorpresa el hecho de que las clases volvían a iniciarse.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la isla de "Los Rumores";**_

-Vamos, hijo… tómalo con calma… Es casi media noche, y créeme, no venia preparado para ponerme a escalar una maldita montaña.- Vociferaba el ex estafador del pueblo mientras buscaba subir como le fuese posible, el ultimo tramo de la escalada que habían decidido emprender. La luna estaba comenzando a mostrarse con una completa claridad y con ella, también lo hacían las estrellas; mismos astros que se las arreglaban para poder alumbrar el sendero que ambos estaban tomando.

-Ya casi llegamos a la cueva, tío Stan, vamos. Demos ese ultimo pequeño esfuerzo.- Rogaba mientras se esforzaba por buscar dentro de sus bolsillos, algo en particular; con la ligera dificultad de sostener en una mano, la lámpara que aun en esos momentos, era de gran ayuda.

-Bueno, de acuerdo… pero, una pregunta… ¿Qué es lo que esperas encontrar en esa cueva?- Con bastante dificultad, causada por la edad; claro, terminaba por subir a la zona mas estable que tenia la montaña que se encontraban escalando. Y, dado que en esa ocasión no contaban con la cuerda el garfio volador de Mabel, todo les era mucho mas difícil, no solamente a él como un anciano se setenta años; si no, que también lo era para el menor, quien sostenía en sus manos, la única fuente de luz artificial que se permitían tener. Aunque, por supuesto, este se encontraba en mucha mejor forma, dado que ya inclusive se encontraba esperándole a pasos antes de adentrarse en la cueva.

-Un rastro, o algo que se pueda examinar de forma minuciosa para poder dar con una pista importante. Ya que, hay que recordar que la ultima vez que vinimos aquí, no sabíamos que todo esto era parte de los planes de los enmascarados, por eso, quizás pasamos por alto cosas importantes.- Una mano dentro de su bolsillo derecho del pantalón y la otra, sosteniendo la lámpara de gasolina; mientras adoptaba una postura bastante peculiar, le hacían sospechar al mayor de que algo se encontrase planeando.

-¿Pasamos cosas importantes por alto? Chico, estamos hablando de una sucia y fría cueva… ¿Qué pudimos pasar por alto?- Preguntaba escéptico mientras se ponía detrás del chico y le invitaba a que terminasen de una vez con todo aquello que habían iniciado. Los pasos de los dos empezaron a resonar en el interior húmedo de aquella anomalía de la naturaleza, y una vez llegando al fondo, fue que el castaño se digno a responderle al mayor.

-Quizás no aquí… Pero, puede que en china encontremos algo…- De aquel bolsillo que no paraba de rebuscar, extrajo con cuidado cierta piedra de color verde que reposaba en sus dedos índice y pulgar, aun no se accionaba, por ello, el brazo de Stan fue capaz de moverse rápidamente al muchacho; atrapándole por la muñeca.- ¿Ah? ¿Tío Stan?- Preguntaba confundido por la repentina acción, mas, con verle a los ojos supo de que iba todo eso.

-De eso nada, jovencito. Dijimos que solamente vendríamos a la cueva de donde salió ese bote de allá abajo; nunca te propuse ir a China con ayuda de esa cosa. Es mas, no se por que la tienes aun.- Le hablaba con severidad al mismo tiempo en que le soltaba la mano y le permitía volverse a guardar aquel peculiar artefacto.

-Hummm…- Pensativo, el adolescente únicamente asentía con la cabeza mientras recordaba algo en particular al mismo tiempo en que apreciaba como el mayor empezaba a caminar en dirección a la salida.

 _ **Flashback;**_

-¿Dip, estas seguro de que quieres volver a crear esa cosa?- Le preguntaba cierta rubia mientras ordenaba los materiales para la creación de una nueva piedra mágica.

-Muy seguro… No recuerdo donde deje la anterior, y si algo llega a suceder, no puedo negar que es una muy buena forma de escapar. Lo comprobé después de saltar por aquella cascada en la que me acorraló Trigger.- Respondía el castaño mientras dejaba aun lado ciertas piedras de color azul que acababa de transmutar, su diario numero cinco se encontraba abierto en donde permanecían escritos varios conjuros que tenia pensados combinar con las piedras de poder y la alquimia, pero, de entre todos, resaltaba mas el primero que creo en base a sus investigaciones; y claro, a su lado, se encontraba un trozo viejo de papel en donde yacía escrito el hechizo original.

-Hummm… ¿Ya buscaste bien en toda tu ropa? A veces dejas cosas en tus bolsillos…- Insistía la joven, dejando aun lado, cualquier otra de sus preocupaciones para poder voltear a ver a su novio. Quien en ese momento, estaba empezando a acomodarse en su mesa de trabajo; y aunque la planta secreta de la cabaña que tenían en el bosque era algo grande, aun le fue posible ver la expresión despreocupada del chico.

-La busque en todas las piezas de ropa que tengo, incluso aproveché la noche de Summerween para buscar en el antiguo laboratorio de Ford, por si acaso la había dejado ahí después de transportarme tras lo de Trigger, y no estaba tan drogado como para que me fuese imposible saber a la perfección que ahí no había nada.- sin terminar aun de explicarse, empezó con los preparativos para iniciar la transmutación- Así que, lo único que me queda, es crear otra por si sucede cualquier cosa. Nos puede ayudar con algún escape improvisto, por eso es importante.- Sus manos dejaron a un lado la labor de escribir en un papel, la formula de la ecuación, los componentes ya estaban mezclados, y únicamente hubo un segundo antes de que una potente luz gobernara el laboratorio del chico Pines.

 _ **Fin del Flashback;**_

Se encontraba recargado en el barandal del barco. Su mano izquierda sostenía sin esfuerzo la lámpara, mientras que la derecha permanecía cerrada en un fuerte puño, sus pies mojados dejaban un pequeño e insignificante charco de agua debajo de él; igual que en el caso del mayor, quien solamente se concentraba en timonear con la puerta de la cabina, abierta; como si fuera una invitación por que entrara a la misma en son de dejarle a solas con la oscuridad.

-Dipper… Este… solo, quería decirte…- aquel anciano se mostraba un poco nervioso por hablar de algo en particular, con una mano se rascaba la nuca mientras que con la otra apretaba con mayor fuerza el timón- Bueno, que fue bastante maduro de tu parte el no cometer ninguna imprudencia.- Se medio giro en su dirección, solo para darle la espalda a un portal que se abrió en el momento justo para que el bote atravesara sin ningún problema por el mismo. Un instante de una luz potente les aturdió, pero en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la misma, esta poco a poco se fue disminuyendo hasta que finalmente se quedo únicamente en una intensidad; la misma que trasmitiría la luz de un medio día de verano. El par únicamente empezaron a voltear a todos lados, y fue cuando el mayor giro su atención a la derecha, que pudo ser capaz de apreciar que ahora, se encontraban de día; en una enorme caverna que contaba con un hueco en el techo por el cual pasaba la luz del sol.- Dipperrrr…- gruño con voz cavernosa mientras le regresaba la mirada al muchacho, quien ahora se sostenía con fuerza del barandal mientras respiraba de manera agitada.- Muchacho, ¿tienes una idea del problema en el que te acabas de meter?- Preguntaba con la ira de frente, aunque, el joven, en ves de decir algo en su defensa, parecía estarse concentrando en recuperar el aliento.

-Mira, oro.- Usando fuerzas que no tenia consigo, apunto con su mano y casi sin fuerzas, a cierto pequeño islote en el que se podían apreciar sin ningún problema, un montón de cajas de madera con monedas doradas y objetos variados. Cosa que hizo que aquel malhumorado anciano, entrecerrara sus ojos a la par en que torcía su boca con desaprobación.

-Esto es lo que va a suceder, jovencito. Vas a darme esa piedra, después de que me ayudes a subir todo ese oro al Stan O' War II y que hayas abierto otro portal para regresarnos a Gravity Falls.- Furioso, el mayor agarro el timón y giro en dirección al montículo de arena blanquizca, notando al instante, que no tuvieron problema alguno con este, y de hecho, conforme avanzaban, podía notar que el islote era ahora un poco mas pequeño que en la otra ocasión que lo visitaron.

-Claro que si, pero primero… Un poco de trabajo de investigación.- El muchacho hablo de repente, sorprendiendo a su familiar al saltar por encima del barandal y caer cerca del cadáver de cierto sujeto.

-¿Y que se supone que vas a buscar?- Preguntaba al mismo tiempo en que bajaba con total tranquilidad, se sacudió un poco la ropa, y tras quitarse de encima el saco, se arremangó la camisa hasta los codos, para que fuese posible el trabajar sin incomodidad.

-Lo que sea que pueda darnos alguna clase de pistas.- Decía, aun sin mucha capacidad de sostenerse consiente.

Ya que, una cosa que no veía el señor Pines, era que además de no poder recuperar el aliento, también sufría de no poder ver con claridad lo que tenia enfrente de él. Se sentía con bastante cansancio, las fuerzas le estaban abandonando, y lo que el muchacho buscaba en si, era el conseguir el tiempo suficiente como para recuperar fuerzas. Pero, aun con todo ello encima, logro mantenerse bastante tiempo consiente de lo que hacia, cosa que demostraba perfectamente al rodear el cuerpo del pescador, el cual, comenzó a fotografiar como si se tratase de algún medico forense.

Por otro lado, su cuidador únicamente se concentraba en cargar todas las cajas que había hasta una parte del islote que se encontrase cerca del barco en el que habían llegado, por su parte, el menor, dejó aun lado el fotografiar los restos, y paso directamente a revisar los bolsillos del mismo, al igual que lo hacia con la ropa y los huesos, todo de forma minuciosa.

-¿Ya encontraste algo significativo?- Preguntaba con curiosidad mientras empujaba con bastante esfuerzo una caja repleta de lingotes de oro.

-Aun no… Supongo que, no podía encontrar algo realmente significativo solo por venir a ver el cuerpo… Digo, debería de tratarse de algo… mental…- La atención del anciano paso de estar en su trabajo pesado, a encontrarse completamente dirigido al muchacho, quien con mirada perdida, dejaba aun lado todo lo que hacia y se erguía completamente solo para empezar a caminar en dirección a uno de los muchos libreros repletos de tomos variados y distintos.

-¿Ahhh… Dipper? ¿Muchacho?- Le llamaba, pero al parecer, no importase cuanto alzase la voz, esta únicamente no llegaba a los oídos del chico, mismo que no frenaba en ningún momento su andar en dirección de la peculiar pila de libros que se encontraban acomodados y apretados en aquel viejo mueble de madera que presentaba claramente el desgaste gracias al paso del tiempo y a la humedad.

-Este librero…- empezó a hablar, ya con las yemas de sus dedos rozando uno de los libreros entre tantos que había- Le falta un libro.- Murmuro, dejando confundido al anciano, aquel que únicamente decidió seguir con su ocupación de acomodador de cajas.

-Vaya, que sorpresa; un libreo de entre varios que le falta un libro. Aquí, en una cueva en no se que parte del continente asiático; deberíamos de ponernos a buscar al malhechor.- Hablaba sarcástico, dejando de lado cualquier cosa que tuviese por decirle su sobrino nieto.

-No falta cualquier libro, tío Stan… Mira, toda esta hilera de libros, es de una colección que no tiene nombre, pero si tienen únicamente números. Falta el tercero de estos…- Monologaba por su lado al mismo tiempo en que inspeccionaba de forma minuciosa todo, aun no tocaba nada de manera directa, solo, observaba con ojos juzgadores lo que se encontraba enfrente de él.

-¿Si? Bueno, que bien. Ahora, ayúdame a subir todas las cosas al bote…- Ordenó con severidad, y de repente, el adolescente regreso mentalmente, a cuando se encontraba con doce años en la Cabaña del Misterio a cargo del mismo anciano que ahora, le volvía a ordenar la laboriosa tarea de mover cajas de un lado a otro.

Bufo con un poco de molestia, y sin mas, se dispuso a realizar lo que le pedían. Consiguiendo de esa manera, que ambos Pines pasaran a encontrarse pasándose las cajas uno al otro, desde tierra firme, a bordo del barco en el que llegaron. Poco a poco, fueron cargándose con casi todo lo que había en aquel lugar, pasando de largo, de llevarse consigo todos los escritos que ahí se estaban quedando. Stanley, tras cargar todo, se encontraba viendo de manera detenida una onza de oro, con la que jugaba entre sus dedos, por otro lado, Dipper; concentraba su atención en empujar la ultima caja hasta el fondo del lugar para poder acomodarla.

-Tío Stan…- Le llamo con la voz forzada gracias al trabajo que se encontraba realizando.

-¿Si? ¿Que sucede?- Preguntó este con clara felicidad mientras observaba el reluciente metal entre sus dedos.

-¿Por qué no podemos llevarnos los libros?- Inquirió con bastante curiosidad y molestia de que se dejara atrás toda esa valiosa cantidad de información en forma de lectura.

-¿Acaso sabes cuanto pesa el papel? Nos hundiríamos si nos lleváramos tantos libros.- Empezaba a encender el motor, claro, sin dejar aun lado la moneda con la que jugaba.

-Tío Stan, pesa mas el oro…- Frunció su seño con clara obstinación al igual que rencor dirigidos hacia el canoso anciano. Mismo que solo se concentraba en su labor.

-Si, pero con todo el oro encima, seguro nos hundimos por el papel.- Esa declaración, solo hizo que se resignara al momento de querer convencer o hacer entender al anciano. Y aunque sabia que lo mejor era dejar ese tema de lado, simplemente fue incapaz de hacerlo completamente; respiro hondo, y sin previo aviso, salto del barco y cayo en el islote.- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo, Dipper?!- Alzo la voz con enojo; ya era la segunda vez que el chico le sorprendía con una impetuosa rebeldía.

-Solo tomare uno de esos libros, dudo que por el nos hundamos.- no le prestaba real atención a su tutor, por lo que no tuvo problema con estirar su mano en dirección a uno de estos tomos, el primero para ser exactos, y sin pesar; lo saco de su lugar- Ya esta. ¿Ves? Solo será uno…- Le decía molesto al piloto de la nave, mismo que solo le fruncía el seño en son de molestia.

Emoción que dejo pasar de largo mientras avanzaba en su dirección; sin embargo, a mitad de camino freno su avance, la cueva comenzaba a oscurecerse, y múltiples lamentos empezaron a escucharse a su alrededor. Ambos Pines giraron sus cabezas en todas direcciones, queriendo encontrar con sus propios ojos, aquello responsable del repentino cambio de ambiente. Y nunca hubiesen dado con este, si no fuera por un sinfín de manos transparentes y oscuras que salían del suelo sin explicación alguna.

-Pues creo que con uno basta para hundir el barco… Chico, regresa el libro…- Pedía el de traje negro, aunque, al no recibir respuesta, volteo la cabeza hacia el chico; quien ojeaba aquel libro como si estuviera buscando algo en particular- ¡DIPPER! ¡REGRESA ESO AHORA MISMO!- Ahora el grito era tan fuerte que hizo espabilar al niño, quien salto por la sorpresa que le causo ese alzado de voz, y claro, por el impacto emocional que significaba ver un sinfín de manos dirigiéndose hacia él.

Gimoteo por la sorpresa al mismo tiempo en que agarro con fuerza una de las paginas del libro, y con toda la fuerza que le fue posible; la arranco sin mas del mismo. El peligro poco a poco se aproximaba mas, así que únicamente, regido por el instinto de sobrevivir, lanzó el tomo que tenia en sus manos, lejos de él. Provocando que las manos espectrales dejaran de lanzarse en su contra y fueran rápidamente a atrapar aquel escrito. Por ello, la situación no fue desperdiciada por ambos familiares; el chico corrió en dirección del bote, el cual ya estaba encendido, y tras hacer un giro rápido, ya se encontraba con la aceleración suficiente como para que el joven solamente se lanzara y estirara su mano derecha, misma que fue atrapada por su tío, quien le subió sin mas al Stan O' War II, navío que atravesó un portal abierto por puro impulso del joven.

La luz nuevamente les cegó a ambos, y sin aviso alguno, la oscuridad les envolvió por completo. Tanto, que aquel que manejaba se vio en la impetuosa necesidad de frenar la nave y tallar sus ojos con esmero para poder procesar la información de saber en donde se encontraban. Por otro lado, el menor de los dos, se encontraba respirando de manera agitada y cavernosa, la conciencia por poco se le escapaba por entre las manos, y claramente esta casi cerca de un colapso; para su suerte, el aire fresco de la noche en el lago, le refrescaba los sentidos de manera placentera. Tanto, que tras unos segundos le fue posible el incorporarse lo suficiente como para permanecer sentado y recargado en el barandal.

Los segundos pasaron de manera amena, ninguno de los dos decía nada; solo se quedaron en sus lugares bajo la premisa de que les fuese posible el poder recuperarse, las estrellas ya se podían ver con mayor claridad; y lo mismo era para la luna. La niebla que se caracterizaba por aparecer de repente, se estaba disipando conforme dejaban que el barco avanzara en una dirección indeterminada. Pero, no permaneció así por mucho tiempo, tras un rato mas, el adulto presente volvió a tomar control y encaminó su dirección hacia el muelle, al mismo tiempo, se forzaba a si mismo a recordar si acaso había subido en su auto, algo que le ayudase a cargar las cosas con mayor facilidad al mismo. Por su parte, el chico abría la mano en la cual se encontraba aun la arrugada hoja de pergamino viejo; misma que se dedico a recuperar su estado para que fuese visible su contenido: una serie de dibujos de círculos mágicos y un detallado dibujo del dorso de una mano.

-No fue una coincidencia… estaba buscando algo como esto…- Murmuraba para si, y aunque se concentraba en recuperar sus fuerzas antes de arribar a tierra firme, también se dedicaba a pensar con minuciosidad, en como debía de hacer las cosas para que todo saliera bien. Se encontraba recordando en que parte del bosque se podían encontrar suministros que le podían ser de ayuda, y de igual manera, pensaba en que podía dejarlo todo en su laboratorio secreto guardado, para que se pudieran mantener todas las cosas ocultas de los demás, al menos, hasta que sus amigos le confesaran cuales iban a ser sus estrategias en contra de los enmascarados. Las cosas poco a poco se tornaban a su favor, y de ello se alegraba, le faltaba poco, para detener a esos lunáticos que le acosaban; no solo a él, si no, también a su hermana y conocidos.

 _ **Al día siguiente, 08:32 hrs, En la Mansión;**_

Mabel salía de su cuarto con la pijama aun puesta, se había desvelado hasta altas horas de la noche y por lo mismo, no se encontraba con los ánimos suficientes para cambiarse y bajar a donde le llamaban. Cosa que era realizada por quien le había dado clases sobre química hasta que casi su cabeza quedaba revuelta por tanta confusión e información. En conclusión; había dormido poco tiempo, y en colmo, le habían despertado demasiado pronto, por tal, nadie estaba en derecho de pedirle que se mostrara con una semblante alegre. Y por encima de ese gran grupo que abarcaba el "nadie" se encontraban el par que desde el descanso superior era capaz de apreciar con una mueca de rencor.

La escena era bastante peculiar, pero no tanto; ya había visto algo parecido años atrás cuando su tutor intento pasar con mayor rapidez de la posible, un trafico ilegal de perros. Pero ahora, era mucho mas desquiciado que antes; no sabia por que lo decía, pero el hecho de encontrar medio auto dentro de la mansión le daba un ligero indicio. Siguió su descenso hasta la planta baja, donde le fue posible divisar de mejor manera; que el vehículo entro en reversa, y que de la cajuela, salían un sinfín de cajas viejas que contenían una gran cantidad de piedras preciosas, metales valiosos y demás cosas. Y aunque eso hubiera sorprendido de alegría a cualquiera, existía un ligero detalle que le hacia fruncir su seño con enojo, y no solamente a ella, otros dos ancianos veían de la misma manera al par que se encontraban durmiendo encima de dicho tesoro.

Dipper se encontraba durmiendo encima de tres cajas apiladas a modo de cama, mientras que Stanley Pines dormía enteramente en el suelo, acobijado con el tapete de bienvenida y abrazando como si de un peluche se tratara, a un lingote de oro. Ambos, bastante dentro del mundo de los sueños como para, por puro instinto, despertarse por la presencia de las tres personas que les veían con deseos de levantarlos a base de golpes.

-Es muy temprano para esto y ni siquiera he desayunado… Yo paso…- proliferaba la muchacha mientras giraba sobre si misma para empezar a caminar en dirección a la cocina; pero notando de esa manera, a todos los empleados de la mansión que veían aquello con bastante sorpresa: entre los mismos, se encontraba Susan, a quien no dudo en sonreírle como si nada le estuviera pasando- Susan.- le llamo, sorprendiendo a la sirvienta- ¿Podrías prepararme un desayuno bastante equilibrado? Presiento que hoy será un largo día.- Medio sonreía y cerraba sus ojos en son de guardarse para si misma, todas las emociones negativas que se presentaban por solamente ver a su hermano. No podía ni siquiera verlo dormido sobre unas cajas sin sentir que debía de reñirlo por ello.

-¿A-Ah? Oh. Si, a la orden, señorita Mabel.- Con una reverencia, la mucama emprendió el camino a donde era su mejor zona de trabajo, seguida de cerca, por la joven Pines, quien parecía realmente enfocada en querer hacer que su cabeza estuviera en otro lado.

-Bueno, supongo que no hay de otra.- Ford empezó a hablar, sorprendiendo a su compañero de trabajo con la acción de patear la caja donde descansaba la cabeza de su sobrino; provocando que este se sobresaltara y terminara por caer al suelo con bastante fuerza.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estoy?- Tratando de recobrar la lucidez, giro la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras buscaba desesperadamente ponerse de pie, aun con toda la torpeza del mundo.- ¿Tío Ford? ¿Anciano McGucket? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- De alguna manera, logro medio enfocar al par de ancianos, quienes fruncieron el seño aun mas, como alguna clase de respuesta para el adolescente. Mismo que, tras unos segundos, logro conectar la sinapsis de su cerebro, y rápidamente pateo al señor a su lado para que este despertara.

-Arg… ¿Es que no me pueden dejar dormir en paz?- gruñía el mayor al mismo tiempo en que se erguía lentamente, procesando rápidamente las cosas al momento de ver de manera completa el escenario en el que estaban, y a sus respectivos espectadores- Je je je… Mira, Ford… Se que esto no parece tener una explicación que nos libre de ser regañados, pero, te juro que si nos permites explicarte… en un rato los cuatro estaremos riendo sin cesar…- El menor de los gemelos, mientras trataba de convencer a su hermano mayor, se guardaba en los bolsillos varios puños de monedas que sacaba de la caja que aun tenia encima los pies de su sobrino.

-¿Ah, si? Bueno, los escuchamos…- La mirada seria del científico les decía a ambos Pines en el suelo que debían de ingeniárselas para poderse explicar de una manera creíble, por lo mismo, pasaron a mirarse el uno al otro para poder llegar a una excusa creíble para los dos adultos mas listos de todo el pueblo.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, tanto que no supieron en que momento pasaron del medio día, primeramente; desayunaron algo rápido de digerir, después; las cajas con riquezas fueron puestas con velocidad a los cuartos de los mayores, y al terminar de mover las mismas, que se sentían mas pesadas de lo que aparentaban ser, llegaron al estudio del menor de la familia Pines. La platica llevó un rato, el suficiente como para convencer a Stanford y a Fiddleford de que su repentino acto de saqueo de tesoros, tenia como principal función el buscar pistas sobre los enmascarados en lo que bien parecía ser su primera escena del crimen. Hecho que hizo enfurecer un poco al científico de seis dedos; ya que en esta labor se vio incluido el muchacho por el cual se decidieron a separar a los jóvenes de la misión de capturar a dichos criminales. El regaño a ambos fue inminente, y rápidamente se envió al joven a su habitación para que sufriera de un castigo por desobedecerle. El estudio quedo nuevamente ocupado por los adultos, y una vez que el silencio se hizo absoluto, el menor decidió enfrentar a hermano.

-Sigo sin pensar que sea una buena idea el apartar de esa manera a los chicos.- Se lo había dicho de frente a su gemelo, quien se sorprendió al principio, pero después paso a mostrar una semblante de duda.

-¿Qué mas podemos hacer? Ya intentamos mantenerlo cerca cuando salíamos en búsqueda de pistas. Intentamos estar a su lado en todo momento… Y en ambas situaciones, esos locos se las arreglaron para separarnos de Dipper. Lograron acercarse tanto como para despertar los restos de Bill que hay dentro de su mente; y eso, es algo que aun él mantenía como un secreto a medias. Quizás en esta ocasión, si lo alejamos de ellos, tal vez nos sea posible protegerlo.- Se mostraba con bastante duda, ni siquiera muy convencido de lo que había dicho, y por lo que su hermano veía, con la misma preocupación que él.

-¿Y que pasara si quiere hacerlo todo por su cuenta? ¿O si incita a los demás chicos a que trabajen por su parte? La ventaja que tenia nuestra otra forma de actuar, es que podíamos estar cerca de ellos y ver que no hicieran una imprudencia; o al menos, intentar hacerla con ellos.- Sus puntos eran validos, tanto que le hacían dudar incluso a él, pero, rápidamente recordó aquello por lo que se decidió la situación actual de los mas jóvenes.

-Aun así… Stanley, te recuerdo que no estamos alejando a los chicos solo por el peligro que conlleva hacer todo esto. Si no, por que nos lo pidió Mabel…- Le volteo a ver con bastante severidad, y lo único que se encontró, fue una mueca de negación por su parte.

-¿Sabes? Dipper me dijo algo anoche.- el cambio de conversación le tomó desprevenido- Dice que puede que él y Mabel estén bajo algún tipo de hechizo que les hace incrementar emociones que normalmente nunca se alzan demasiado.- Esas palabras, sin querer, fueron ligadas directamente a lo que hacia unas horas atrás; en la noche pasada, cuando se le había preguntado algo parecido por parte de la mayor de esos dos hermanos.

-Espera… ¿Eso dijo Dipper?- Preguntaba con bastante sorpresa de concretar algo tan peculiar como lo era aquello.

-Ah, si… ¿Por qué la sorpresa?- Interrogaba un tanto confuso y confundido, emociones que se repetían en el otro presente que les acompañaba en aquel solitario lugar. El ex loco del pueblo, y el ex estafador no recibieron ninguna explicación, solamente vieron con interés el como el científico salía del estudio con una dirección incierta.

Incierta, únicamente para ellos, ya que él tenia muy en claro a donde se dirigía. Estaba subiendo las escaleras con bastante rapidez, puesto que quería llegar lo mas pronto posible hasta la planta alta. O mejor dicho, al pasillo donde se encontraban los dormitorios de ambos adolescentes; sus piernas le llevaron primeramente a la habitación de la izquierda, la cual permanecía a medio abrir, por lo que termino de realizar dicha acción. Sorprendiendo a una Mabel que parecía estar muy concentrada en unos guantes amarillos de alpinismo que cubrían por completo sus manos.

-¡Mabel! ¡Al estudio, ahora!- Por la forma en que hablaba, sabia que no estaba enojado, mas bien, que había descubierto algo realmente significativo; por tal, se paro de su cama tan rápido como le fue posible y siguió al mayor al otro lado del pasillo, donde golpeo repetidas veces la puerta de su hermano. Pero que, al no recibir respuesta, la abrió sin pensar.- ¡Dipper! ¡Quiero que…!- La frase se quedo hasta ahí, ya que sus palabras callaron en cuanto le fue posible apreciar una habitación completamente vacía.- Ese… niño…- Gruño bastante molesto a la par en que caminaba al escritorio del joven, tomando de este sus diarios mientras sacaba de su pantalón, su teléfono celular.- Sabia que debía de poner una cámara de seguridad en este pasillo.- Murmuro con molestia al esperar que terminara de sonar el tono de marcado.

 _ **En ese momento, el bosque;**_

-¿Bueno?- Respondiendo a la llamada entrante en su teléfono, Dipper cortaba de la base de un árbol, un brote aun verde y lo ponía dentro de su característica mochila café.

- _¡¿Jovencito, se puede saber donde estas en este momento!?_ \- Se escuchaba una voz muy enfadada del otro lado de la línea. Por lo que, de manera instintiva, se encogió de hombros mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-A-Ah… ¿E-En mi cuarto?- Intentaba ganarse algo de tiempo mientras empezaba a correr en dirección a su cabaña secreta, y haciendo uso de su agilidad adquirida por el Parkour, aprovechaba para tomar cosas por el camino. Como lo eran unas cuantas bayas y hongos de color verdoso.

- _Oh, ¿en serio? Por que, ¿sabes? Acabo de estar ahí, y créeme, no te vi en ningún lado…_ \- Poco a poco incrementaba el tono de voz enfadado, por lo que, al igual que este acrecentaba; también él aceleraba el paso, no sabia por que, pero su instinto le decía que tenia que huir; aunque nada le persiguiera, era la simple ansiedad de saber que nuevamente estaría castigado.

-B-Bueno, de acuerdo. Puede que… que no este en mi cuarto…- Por absurdo que pareciera, ganaba tanto tiempo como le fuese posible. Ya que, habían unas cuantas cosas que recogía en el camino para poder realizar algo que quería; y una que otra cosa, merecía que se detuviera bajo la idea de poder tomarla con el debido cuidado que merecía.

- _¿Y se puede saber en donde se supone que estas?_ \- Le confronto de lleno, pareciendo incluso ansioso de poder lograr que regresase.

-P-Pues… Estoy en el bosque, buscando suministros para hacer algo.- Fueron sus únicas palabras, y estas, generaron en la línea, unos segundos bastante prolongados donde nadie decía nada.

- _Mira, muchacho. Regresa a la mansión de inmediato, tenemos algo que discutir._ \- Ahora su voz era mucho mas serena, casi negociante; por lo que le fue imposible al chico el no mirar incluso extrañado al teléfono. Como si hubiera sido un error en la señal que se le escuchara de esa manera a su mentor.

-Ah. Tío Ford, me gustaría, pero, tengo que hacer algo antes. Regresare en cuanto haya acabado, ¿Si? No te preocupes, estoy en el lado del bosque que tiene detrás la mansión.- Ahora era él quien hablaba con calma, sus pasos se habían vuelto lentos, su vista se posaba únicamente en la cabaña que tenia delante, sabia que tenia que hacer, y no quería posponerlo mas. No quería seguir peleándose con su hermana.

- _¿Dipper? ¿A que te refieres con eso? Regresa ya a la mansión._ \- Ahora se lo pedía con determinación. Con la autoridad que tenia por el simple hecho de ser su tutor de verano.

-Lo hare en cuanto arregle algo importante, Tío Ford, lo siento, pero después podrás regañarme.- Corto la llamada, ya se encontraba en el pórtico de su cabaña, y sin mas, apago el celular. Lo guardo en su mochila mientras sacaba la llave de la puerta; y únicamente entrar, abrió sin mas la entrada a su laboratorio al usar la llave electrónica de su reloj de pulsera.

Descendió lentamente hasta la planta baja, y una vez en esta, ni tardo ni perezoso, empezó a poner cosas en su lugar, vasos de precipitado, mecheros encendidos, coladores, un mortero y demás cosas entre las que se incluían botellas de agua y las hiervas que fue recolectando en su camino. El proceso de destilado y triturado se empezó a llevar a cabo, y en las partes que debía de esperar por un tiempo prolongado. Sacó de su sudadera negra, su quinto diario, y de este; empezó a copiar tres de sus formulas alquímicas, dos de ellas se encontraron situadas en su mano derecha: una en el frente y la otra en el dorso, y la otra, fue colocada en el frente de su mano izquierda, dejando el dorso, libre para el detalle final.

 _ **En ese instante, en la Mansión;**_

-Ese… niño…- Gruñía el científico mientras se daba por vencido a sus intentos inútiles por volver a conectar la llamada con el chico.- No contesta, seguramente apago el celular.- Resoplo con pesadez al guardarse el suyo y empezaba a reanudar la lectura en el tercer diario del joven.

-Me recordara a alguien… Recuerdo a cierta persona, que no le gustaba dejar las cosas para después, y aunque pasara la noche en vela, terminaba sus experimentos de ciencias en la noche. Aunque faltaran días para la entrega final.- Decía Stan mientras jugaba un poco al billar, ahora se encontraba; por algún motivo, mas tranquilo que antes, quizás por tener la premisa de que ahora los chicos se encontraban con ellos para discutir cosas que tenían que ver con los criminales que les perseguían. Aunque, decir que se "encontraban" con ellos, era demasiado.

-Si, yo también recuerdo a cierto sujeto en la universidad, que paso tres semanas seguidas dentro de la biblioteca de la escuela por que decía que podía terminar su tesis tres años antes.- Comentó McGucket mientras tomaba su taco para jugar junto con su compañero de negocios.- Y no fue si no hasta la cuarta semana, que la bibliotecaria le dejo llevarse tres decenas de libros a su dormitorio para que ya no se quedara ahí.- Realizo su tiro al momento en que termino de hablar, y al ver que se había salvado de ahogar la bola blanca, volteo a ver a su compañero de trabajo, quien les veía a los dos por encima del diario de su sobrino; con su característica y malhumorada cara.

-Bueno, ya los llame a todos, llegaran aquí por eso de las cinco de la tarde…- Mabel entro al estudio mientras se guardaba su celular. Vestía de una forma un tanto mas peculiar que otras veces; ya que esa era una de las pocas veces en que la chica vestía un short de mezclilla algo corto, una playera blanca que tenia encima un suéter largo hecho por ella, pero que a diferencia de los demás, se encontraba abierto completamente. Sin mencionar, que también contaba con unas medias negras largas y unas botas que le cubrían hasta la pantorrilla.

-Bueno, supongo que solo nos queda esperar a que todos lleguen, incluyendo a tu hermano.- Eso ultimo, fue dicho bajo la esperanza de que pudiera ver con sus propios ojos, una reacción por parte de su sobrina; quien no le decepciono.

Ford pudo ver perfectamente como la menor apretaba las manos en un puño bastante fuerte. Detalle que notaba aun con sus guantes de alpinismos puestos. Las cosas eran mas claras en ese instante, y mas que obvias, por tal, pudo ser capaz de conectar con seguridad, todas las cosas que veía. Lo que los dos adolescentes habían notado antes que él.

-¿Sucede algo, tío?- La voz de la muchacha le saco de su ensimismamiento. El que quedo atrapado mientras la veía fijamente, sabia que era inevitable decirle, por lo que aprovecho ese descuido.

-Si. Sucede algo… Mabel, siéntate, necesito que me expliques algo.- Se puso de pie mientras pedía con la mano que ella tomase asiento en el escritorio de su gemelo, y en el cual, aun se encontraba abierto su diario en la sección donde se hablaba de los conjuros mágicos que incrementaban las emociones reprimidas de la personas. Y, con solo el hecho de ver dichas paginas, supo al instante de que iba todo ello. Por lo que volteo sorprendida en dirección a su instructor de cosas científicas y mágicas.- Al parecer, ya sabes de lo que vamos a hablar, ¿No?- Arqueaba la ceja derecha mientras que la chica únicamente se encogía sobre de si misma.

El reloj comenzó a avanzar conforme la conversación se volvía mas fluida en cuanto avanzaban con la misma. Se explicaron razones, sospechas, situaciones; e inclusive, las peleas. Unos cuantos cabos fueron atados al inicio, pero, los que sobraban fueron cubiertos en cuanto arribaron los demás adolescentes sin excepción. Poco a poco todos fueron dando las explicaciones de lo que habían estado planeando hasta ese momento, nadie se libro de la mirada furiosa del mayor de la familia Pines. La intimidación fue tal, que las chicas inclusive mostraron las fotos que le tomaron al diario del menor de los residentes del lugar en el que estaban, y los chicos, no pudieron quedarse cayados mucho tiempo, al final tuvieron que revelar ciertos objetos que les concedían la habilidad de desaparecer siempre y cuando no hicieran ruido alguno. Al final, solo termino todo aquello en Ford recargado en el escritorio con un aura depresiva mientras veía todo lo que los adolescentes le habían dado para explicarse mejor.

-¿Ves? Fue mala idea alejarlos del caso de los enmascarados.- Se burlaba su gemelo mientras le señalaba con una soda en mano.

-Cállate Stanley. Arg, Dipper ya se tardo. Necesito que llegue ya, para saber si sabe de algún conjuro que pueda corroborar si es verdad la suposición de ambos.- Dejo aun lado su sobrecarga de información, y se concentro en lo que de verdad importaba; saber si lo que ambos chicos decían tener era verdad.

-¿Saben? Me sorprende que los dos hayan llegado a la misma conclusión. No todos los días se ve algo como eso.- Gabriel no pudo ser capaz de ahorrarse su comentario, por lo que; al proliferar aquello, provoco que mas de uno de los presentes se pusiera a pensar en lo que eso significaba.

Muchos incluso comenzaron a hablar entre si sobre que la razón de lo anteriormente mencionado, era por el hecho de que los dos eran gemelos. Y de una forma u otra, seguían conectados por algún lazo invisible para los demás; la platica se quedo con ese único tema. El de todos conversando sobre las cualidades que tenían ambos gemelos para poder, no solo pensar igual, si no, a realizar las mismas cosas de la misma manera. La sorpresa en todos era grata, pero no lo era para la única a la que le afectaba todo ello; Mabel, quería ya quitarse de encima esa negación que tenia, se sentía molesta por que los demás estuvieran hablando tanto de ella y de su hermano, se sentía molesta por estar en el estudio de su hermano, pero por encima de todo eso, se sentía molesta por no saber bien por que se encontraba en ese humor. No era por no poder dormir adecuadamente en la noche, ni tampoco por algo que su hermano le hubiese dicho o hecho; por ende, conforme los segundos pasaban, le daba mas la razón a que todo ese mal humor, era gracias a algo que le hubiesen hecho a los dos.

- _Dipper, por favor, ya no tardes… No quiero seguir peleando contigo por cualquier cosa._ \- Pensaba con gran dolor mientras se veía las palmas de las manos, y aunque le cubría una resistente tela para escalar. Sabia bien, que no quería usar contra su hermano, aquello que tenia escrito debajo.

 _ **En la cabaña secreta;**_

La oscuridad del lugar ahora era absoluta, o al menos, lo era en aquel sótano secreto que tenia la edificación en la que se encontraba. No se veía nada, ni siquiera lo que tenia a su alrededor o en frente de su propio rostro; lo cual era algo bastante parecido a una tinta, por lo menos, en su textura. Alzo la mano izquierda enfrente de él, la levanto a la altura que creía que estaba su mentón, y sin mas, empezó a recitar unas palabras en un lenguaje extraño, en realidad, ni él estaba completamente seguro de lo que decía, pero si sabia que significaba. El limpiar de cualquier rastro mágico a los que se encontrasen cerca de cierto rango de efectividad. O eso había entendido: no lo quería admitir, pero estaba tan desesperado que no le importaba bien si había consecuencias en su contra. Solo, deseaba terminar con lo que le acomplejaba de una vez y por todas.

La oscuridad dejo de gobernar, llamando su atención completamente. El recipiente donde se encontraba aquello que había creado, ahora iluminaba todo a su alrededor como si se tratara de alguna lámpara vieja; la sustancia que guardaba se encontraba brillando de un color dorado, y lentamente, aquello que solo podía describir como tinta, empezó a reaccionar como era debido. Sus labios no paraban de moverse, ahora era todo automático, y aunque no tenia total conocimiento de eso, no se resistió; se dejo llevar. Provocando que un hilo de ese peculiar liquido, comenzara a levitar y se encaminara hacia su mano levantada, buscando el dorso de la misma, en la cual, no dudo en empezar a descansar; grabando en la misma con la mezcla, un circulo mágico compuesto de un sol y una luna, que cortados por el medio, se unían entre si.

El proceso termino, regresando todo nuevamente a la oscuridad que antes había envuelto toda la recamara. El muchacho se quedo sin hacer nada por unos instantes, y en cuanto fue capaz de procesar lo que acababa de pasar, no hizo nada mas que accionar de nueva cuenta su reloj de muñeca. Lo cual generó que las luces se encendieran y cegaran momentáneamente al muchacho. Frotó sus ojos con esmero, esos cambios de luz tan bruscos le provocarían la necesidad de usar con mayor frecuencia sus lentes, o al menos, eso pensaba antes de preguntarse el lugar donde los había dejado la ultima vez que los uso. Su memoria no le ayudaba demasiado, por lo que siguió pensando en ello, aun cuando se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas.

Sus guantes de cuero sirvieron para cubrir por completo sus manos, guardando debajo de estos, aquellos sellos científicos y mágicos que se había grabado. Se acomodó la gorra en su cabeza al igual que la mochila, rebusco con la mirada todas las cosas a su alrededor, y al corroborar que ninguna de estas le faltaban, decidió emprender su pesado camino hacia la mansión. Muy a pesar de que ni siquiera quisiera regresar, ya que, sabia a la perfección que al hacerlo, seria severamente regañado. Pero, aun con eso, debía de hacerlo. Sus pies le llevaron a la parte superior de la cabaña, y tras cerrar con llave la puerta principal, decidió empezar a caminar a través del bosque. Aun había bastante luz de día, pero esta no duraría demasiado, faltaban como mucho dos horas para que anocheciera, por lo que muchas de las criaturas que habitaban en el bosque aun debían de encontrarse fuera de sus refugios. O ese debería de ser el caso, pero para sorpresa del joven, era todo lo contrario. En el lugar no se escuchaba ningún rastro de otro ser viviente.

Dicho escenario comenzó a incomodarle con sobremanera, el ambiente empezaba a mostrarse demasiado tenso y pesado, por lo que le entro la ansiedad de comenzar a moverse con mayor rapidez. En un inicio, solo caminaba rápido, después, empezó a trotar, al final, no supo bien a que hora, estaba corriendo a todo lo que daba, huyendo de algo invisible que le vigilaba desde todos lados. Quería convencerse de que no era nada, de que esa ansiedad era provocada por el mal que tenia sobre de él, pero su mente no le hacia caso. Le ignoraba, y se dividía entre el raciocinio y el instinto. Siendo que, el instinto gobernaba por el simple hecho de tratarse de un ser vivo dentro de la clasificación de animal; porque eso eran aun los humanos, solo otra especie animal que habitaba en la tierra, y que, por muy difícil que le pareciera, se distraía con cualquier cosa: como el desarrollo de las especies.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, los pensamientos comenzaban a sobrar dentro de su corteza parental; y por mucho que quisiera empezar a usar la lógica que le impulsara a dejar de correr de, absolutamente nada, le era imposible. El miedo y el pánico eran ahora mucho mas grandes de lo que alguna ves lo fueron en el pasado, tanto, que mas de una vez tropezó y cayo al suelo. Claro que termino por levantarse en todas las ocasiones que le sucedió aquello; pero no por que le pidiera a sus piernas el hacerlo, si no, por que estas mismas actuaron por su cuenta propia. La mansión se diviso a lo lejos, el alivio le inundo el pecho; y fue entonces cuando empezó a usar bien el cerebro. ¿Por qué no usó consigo mismo el conjuro que acababa de hacer para que dejara de sentirse perseguido? ¿Por qué no saco el celular y marco por teléfono a sus tíos? Muchas cosas que parecían obvias, ahora le golpeaban en la cara cual si fueran gotas de lluvia. Su andar se volvió lento una vez atravesó la reja principal; su respiración no lograba normalizarse, y la cabeza la tenia hecha un completo caos.

Pero, aun así, su cuerpo siguió moviéndose por puro instinto. Giró sobre de si mismo para ver la entrada al bosque. Encontrándose de lleno, con algo que no esperaba ver en ningún momento. Richy se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol que era cubierta por una gran sombra gracias al mismo, acompañado por Gabe, quien alzaba su mano a la altura de su pecho mientras sostenía algo; y por la joven que vestía una mascara de conejo, chica que permanecía en la misma rama pero recargada en el tronco. Debajo, con los pies sobre el suelo, Powers se mantenía con una pistola en mano, Ivan se encontraba recargado en un árbol al igual que Bratsman: y antes de que su voz pudiera salir por su boca para llamar a sus mentores, apareció el ultimo de los criminales.

Trigger, quien, con una sonrisa victoriosa, arrastraba a una persona en particular. Una chica rubia con ropas a la moda pero sucias, al igual que todo su cabello. La sangre se le helo en ese momento: la muchacha fue arrastrada hasta el tronco donde sabia que se encontraba la entrada secreta a la mansión, y en este, fue dejada cual si se tratara de un saco de papas. La joven se golpeo de lleno en el pecho, pero no le permitieron quedarse con la cabeza agachada por mucho tiempo; quien la había traído le tomó por sus dorados cabellos y le obligo a mostrar su fina cara golpeada y amoratada, el iris azul de sus ojos contrastaba completamente con el rojo de su esclerótica, demostrando que había pasado un largo rato llorando.

La rabia poco a poco empezaba a flotar por sus venas, el fuego azul no se hizo esperar, y encendió con fuerza en sus manos. Los criminales mostraban una sonrisa grande mientras que su rehén solo rompía en llanto, el chico Pines empezó a caminar en su dirección conforme el campo de fuerza que tenia la mansión se encendía con bastante potencia: tanta, que incluso se mostro la cúpula completa; la electricidad estática que generaba para erradicar la anomalía en su interior se presento, envolviendo desde los pies hasta la cabeza del menor.

Powers, quien era el único que tenia un arma en sus manos, enfilo la misma a la altura de la cabeza de la joven Northwest. Acto que provoco que el muchacho frenara en seco, temeroso de que si se acercaba aun mas, pudiese generar que le disparasen. Apretó los dientes casi hasta el punto de hacer sangrar sus encías, y con odio y miedo, veía como los labios de la chica que tenia su corazón en sus manos, empezaban a moverse, diciendo su nombre, pero jamás pronunciándolo con un tono de voz audible. Las lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, y sin mas, un fuerte estruendo seco se escucho de repente.

Sobresaltando al muchacho con solo escucharlo, y, petrificándole por completo al mostrarle como a la joven que amaba, le nacían dos flores carmesí de su cabeza. Una en cada sien, mientras caía al suelo del lado donde la bala había impactado; pero no sola, si no, acompañada con su carmesí sangre. Tras un segundo que pareció una eternidad, el cuerpo sin vida de su novia, cayo al suelo con fuerza, dando inicio, al mas fuerte grito que en su vida creyó capaz de soltar.

- **¡ELISE!** \- Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, poco a poco dejaba de ver lo que tenia delante de él al igual que el sonido era mitigado por una sordera que le golpeaba de la nada. La ira le gobernaba desmedidamente, la sangre le hervía, y sin mas. Se vio a si mismo en un espacio completamente negro mientras el cuerpo lo sentía cada vez mas caliente, como si un potente fuego le empezaba a cubrir.

Era incapaz de ver nada mas que su propia silueta, su mente estaba rota al igual que su corazón. El llanto era incontrolable, y lentamente, sus ojos comenzaban a dolerle con bastante fuerza; obligándole a tapárselos con las palmas de las manos, un grito ensordecedor provocado por sus propias cuerdas bucales era lo único que podía escuchar. No había nada mas, no para él, estaba recluido completamente en esa profunda oscuridad, misma que seguía provocándole miedo, pánico, terror. Y, al final, solo después de doblarse sobre si mismo con brusquedad, pudo encontrar una luz, una que sentía cálida pero a la vez, cegadora. La tenia colgando de su pecho, por lo que, sin mas, se la arranco de donde la tenia, y la aprecio en la palma de su mano, no sabia que era, ni tampoco, que hacer con ella. Pero, si sabia que le lastimaba al mismo tiempo que le tranquilizaba. Era demasiado confuso, mas aun, con esa molesta y agobiante, además de absorbente; oscuridad.


	96. -Callejón Sin Salida-

_**Bueno, en si esto NO es un capítulo: esto solo es un "lo que pudo haber sido" si me hubiera dado pereza todo y hubiera querido terminar la serie con un final abierto. Pero, NO es el caso. Esto es solo algo que tiene unos pocos Spoilers del nuevo capítulo, es algo que tiene un final alternativo y pues... bastante desalentador, de hecho. Este es solo un...**_

* * *

 ** _Dead End_**

Se encontraba solo y confundido, no sabia ya ni que era lo que estaba haciendo; poco a poco, la abrumadora oscuridad empezaba a ganarle terreno a su sentido común. Tal fue el caso, que inclusive aquella luz que sostenía en su mano abierta, lentamente comenzaba a ser mas cegadora y molesta, que otra cosa. Y por mucho que una parte de su suprimido subconsciente le decía que se deshiciera de ella, no era capaz de hacerlo; no al inicio por lo menos. No cuando aun se encontraba presente en su pecho la sensación de nostalgia que provocaba esa anomalía, mas, si fue siendo mas clara conforme los segundos pasaban.

Ya poca nostalgia quedaba en él, sus emociones se apagaban; dejándole completamente sumido en una sensación de neutralidad bastante relajante. El calor que anteriormente le abrazaba con fuerza y dolor, ahora, aminorado por su extraño cambio de comportamiento, dejaba de ser tan potente: sin que se diera cuenta, empezó a ser inclusive acogedor. El pesar desaparecía conforme su mente se tranquilizaba y de un momento a otro, el único malestar que sentía consigo, se encontraba puesto en su mano; en aquel brillo blanco que le afligía cada vez mas. Causando que, en ese preciso momento, cuando dentro de él ya empezaba a ganar cada vez mas una mentalidad ligeramente caótica: un arranque impulsivo que le llego de la nada le hizo lanzar con todas sus fuerzas aquel has de luz, alejándolo de su persona, dejándole ahora; sumido en la oscuridad.

Fue entonces cuando sintió un cambio de peso sobre su cuerpo, como si algo se hubiera cortado y dejado de lado. No sabia bien que era, si fue mental o físico aquel suceso, pero tampoco le importo demasiado; solo se limito a comenzar a andar hacia el frente suyo. Divisando con cada paso, algo mas del espacio: esa nada era dejada atrás proporcionalmente con su andar, dejándole ver en un momento, algo parecido a una cúpula de colores vividos al igual que un sinfín de reacciones eléctricas que le estaban rodeando; como si contuvieran alguna anomalía que solo emanaba su cuerpo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ya era capaz de ver al menos algo enfrente de él, todavía le era imposible el escuchar algo de su entorno, o sentir cualquier cosa que le tocase. Ni el viento, ni esa aparente electricidad que le atacaba eran capaces de hacer reaccionar su sistema nervioso.

De hecho, lo único que cabía dentro de si, era la impetuosa necesidad de querer salir lo mas pronto posible de aquella cúpula, de aquella barrera. Era una ansiedad inexplicable pero era lo que de verdad deseaba con tanto esmero; el salir por fin de ahí, el dejarse liberar; por que era eso que creía que sucedía si salía, que con solo dar un paso fuera, seria por fin libre. Y lo quería corroborar, anhelaba tanto saber si sus instintos estaban en lo cierto, tanto que; al hacerlo, su mente no resistió en lo mas mínimo. Colapso de repente. No supo ni siquiera que fue lo que sucedió, pero si sabia que se había quedado inconsciente, o al menos, eso decía él. Puesto que todo fue demasiado rápido como para verlo realmente.

Abrió los ojos con facilidad, y pudo ser finalmente capaz de apreciar su entorno en su totalidad. Los arboles, el cielo azul que poco a poco comenzaba a nublarse y a teñirse de un color bermellón por el posible atardecer prematuro, además, a sus pies yacía cierta copia con la que había sido engañado; trato por el que quería hacer pagar a quienes se lo hicieron, por ende, giró sobre si mismo, viendo a su lado a unas cuantas personas que conocía a la perfección; no por el contacto personal, si no, por el estudio y seguimiento de los mismos, además de por la infinidad de peleas que habían librado en varias ocasiones; el enojo se presentó un poco, pero se contuvo únicamente para identificar a todos los presentes.

Powers, Trigger, Gabe, Bratsman, Ivan y Richy, eran los hombres que le sonreían como si fuese un gran amigo con el que soliesen tener contacto. Y, sumados a ellos, una enmascarada que aun ignoraba su verdadera identidad. Pero eso, ahora le daba igual, siguió con su recorrido visual hasta poder enfocar la mansión a sus espaldas. Lugar en el que le fue posible divisar, mas concretamente en el patio trasero, a todas las personas que tenían un fuerte vinculo con él. Pacifica, llorando a cantaros mientras le veía en vez de muerta a su lado: como sospecho, una copia. Justo a un lado de la rubia: se encontraba la joven Pines, Mabel, quien de igual manera que su amiga, lloraba de manera desconsolada; a pocos pasos de ellas, Ford, Stan, Robbie y McGucket tenían en sus manos varias armas laser calibradas en modo de noqueo, detalle que aprecio con solo ver el medidor de energía en el lateral de sus cañones; sin embargo eso ya no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, pasó de ellos para identificar al resto; Gideon, Gabriel, Marius, Candy, Grenda, Tambry, Wendy, Soos y Melody, solo se encontraban de pie, ahí, mirando con horror en su dirección.

No sabia del por que de ello, hasta que volteo a verse a si mismo: acto que fue llevado a cabo bajo la misma mirada inexpresiva que le adornaba su rostro y que siguió conservando aun cuando aprecio que todo su cuerpo se mantenía emanando un fuego negro bastante peculiar. Arqueó una ceja con curiosidad, y sin mas, con solo pensar en que este mismo se extinguía; sucedió, ya nada le cubría ahora, y le dejaba ver completamente el como su ropa presentaba quemaduras, hechas probablemente por los disparos de sus conocidos: corroborándole que efectivamente, le apuntaban a él primordialmente. Los guantes que se había puesto momentos antes aun se encontraban sobre de su cuerpo, pero lo hacían con bastante deterioro y desgaste.

Hecho que no pudo importarle menos, mas que nada, por que de un simple chasquido de dedos se puso sobre de si el mismo atuendo que había visto en varios de sus sueños, de sus pesadillas. Ese icónico traje de reverendo que antes le había causado repudio, ahora se le hacia conmemorativo, por alguna razón, sentía que no existía mejor atuendo para usar en ese momento, pero aun con el cambio de imagen; no se quitó de encima ese par de prendas de cuero negro, aun no deseaba ver lo que tenia debajo. De hecho, ese era momento para realizar, algo más; todo estaba en completa quietud, sus preocupaciones se habían desvanecido en cuanto sus parpados se abrieron en son de la recuperación de su conciencia, y ahora, podía enumerar con los dedos de una sola mano: las cosas que quería hacer desde ese momento, en adelante. Y estaba por ponerse en marcha de dicha realización, pero de repente, le volvía a inundar el deseo de querer hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. Frunció el seño con rabia, y giró sobre de si mismo para poder visualizar al muchacho que se encontraba subido en una rama de árbol y que sostenía un medallón en su mano vendada.

-¿La herida de la otra vez aun no se te cura, Gabe?- Por alguna razón que no entendía, esa pregunta fue recibida por parte de los criminales con una amplia sonrisa; y aunque le extrañó, no por eso cambio su expresión facial o se desconcentro de lo que estaba haciendo.

-N-No, Dipper… Aun no se me cura la herida de aquella vez, esa flecha abrió una gran herida en mi palma.- Respondía el joven con un ligero titubeo y una expresión de alivio mientras se veía a si mismo, la mano malherida. Todo eso le resultaba extraño para él; no entendía el inusual contento de aquellas personas que ahora le rodeaban. Ni mucho menos, la repentina forma de actuar de los mismos.

-¿Y-Y sabes quien se la hizo?- Bratsman de repente salió de donde estaba, y con una sonrisa amplia y arrogante, se le acercaba de forma apresurada al igual que frenética- Fue ella, ella lo hizo. Acaba con su existencia en este preciso instante.- Señalaba con repudio a la única castaña que se exalto al momento de ser puesta en evidencia, detalle que ahora no iba a dejar pasar por alto.

-Yo se quien lo hizo. Solo pregunte si aun no se le había curado su herida.- Le comentó con un claro tono de molestia, seguido de una mirada fría y penetrante que sabia que le había asustado al corpulento hombre. Estaba a punto de agregar algo mas, pero sin previo aviso, nuevamente la abrasadora sensación de querer hacer algo que no quería, le volvió a inundar.- Oh, gracias, Gabe. Me recordaste lo que tenia que hacer.- Soltó de repente, sorprendiendo a mas de uno en el instante en que se giró de vuelta al chico y alzo la mano izquierda hacia él. Solo para crear y lanzar de repente, una barra de metal negro que le atravesó de lleno el pecho con tal fuerza que incluso fue capaz de sacarlo de su lugar solo para clavarle en uno de los arboles que tenia detrás. Causando así, aparte de un sinfín de gritos repletos de terror que opacaban por completo los vagos intentos del adolescente por intentar agarrar la vida que se escapaba de entre sus manos; que esa molesta sensación desapareciera.- Uff… Finalmente me deshice de ese malestar tan asqueroso. Como supuse, Gabe estaba usando otro de esos medallones extraños que sirven para controlar la mente.- Como si nada hubiera pasado en realidad, el joven Pines se encontraba tronándose el cuello con ligeros movimientos de cabeza.

-¡ESTO NO FUE LO QUE DIJISTE QUE PASARIA, AMO RICHY!- Gritaba Ergman con su clásico tono de voz molesto, tanto, que el muchacho a su lado se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos en señal de desagrado.

-Arg, que molesto eres. ¿Quieres callarte de una maldita vez?- Pidió al mismo tiempo en que apuntaba su mano en dirección del regordete hombre, y como si se encontrase apretando una pelota imaginaria, el robusto sujeto comenzó a retorcerse de dolor hasta que finalmente explotó en una marea de espesa sangre y viseras que mancharon todo el lugar, menos a él mismo, dado que el rojo liquido se quedo a centímetros de tocarlo, y cayo al suelo como si hubiera impactado una especie de espejo.

La sangre terminó de llover, por lo que esperaba que ya no hubiera ningún contra tiempo mas, pero de la nada, un sinfín de balas le impactaron como si de una brisa se tratara, y quedándose en su cuerpo pegadas como si fuesen costras de algún tipo, volvían a generarle un enorme enojó. Sus ojos se enfocaron con rapidez en los que se encontraban vaciándoles cartucho sin cuidado alguno: Powers y Trigger no podía hacer otra cosa mas que ver con horror en su dirección mientras disparaban desesperadamente, solo para cuando se les acabo el parque, poner en sus rostros una expresión de pánico y desesperación indescriptibles. Tan clara era la situación, que Dipper únicamente bufo sin interés mientras se sacudía del rostro aquellas piezas de metal aplastadas y deformes, para que, una vez con la cara limpia, empezara a realizar con ambas manos un solido puño del cual sobresalían los dedos índice y pulgares, y como si tuviera seis años otra vez, bajo los pulgares como si se trataran de los martillos de un arma real; todo eso, mientras apuntaba sus dedos hacia las cabezas de los dos ex agentes del gobierno. Que tan pronto como se realizaron dichas acciones, desaparecieron en una grotesca explosión que empapo de nueva cuenta el suelo y la vegetación a su alrededor.

Ya no se escuchaban gritos algunos, ni nada en particular; por lo que, curioso, giró su cabeza en todas direcciones, solo para corroborar que todo se encontraba igual que antes, pero con un poco mas de sangre y entrañas en la decoración del bosque. Ahora las cosas se encontraban como debían, por ende, mantuvo la mano izquierda alzada, y la direccionó hacia Blind Ivan, quien con terror en su rostro, aprecio perfectamente como el muchacho le veía con un par de ojos inexpresivos y monstruosos. Pero, finalmente dejo de hacer eso, y claro, de respirar, ya que sin que siquiera se le diera el privilegio de gritar, su piel se desgarro en tiras al igual que toda materia orgánica en su cuerpo. Terminando de esa manera, como si solo se tratara de un manojo gigante de serpentina hecha con carne humana y tirada en el suelo sin mas.

-¿Y por que le hiciste eso? Él no te había hecho nada.- Preguntó Richy desde el mismo árbol en el que se encontraba desde el inicio; pero ahora, sin nadie a su lado. La muchacha se había ido en algún momento del repugnante espectáculo.

-Bueno, quizás no, pero me caía gordo el tipo.- Espetó sin mucho interés a la par en que se movía para quedar dándole la espalda al peculiar vampiro que únicamente, se había limitado a observar todo desde su lugar.- Ahora, desaparece si no quieres dejar de existir de la faz de la tierra.- Agresivo, soltó esas palabras mientras recorría con la mirada, a sus conocidos, mismos que casi con lagrimas en los ojos, le devolvían la mirada.

-A la orden, jefe.- Animado, el monstruo hizo un saludo de estilo militar antes de volverse una niebla espesa que lentamente se adentraba en el bosque, alejándose por completo del lugar.

-Hummm… Luego tendré que buscarlo para saber que planea con exactitud.- murmuraba para si conforme sentía como lentamente se alejaba la presencia del inhumano ente- Pero, por ahora lo que me interesa es otra cosa.- Sus pies empezaron a llevarle en dirección a la mansión donde se supone que vivía, y no se detuvieron hasta que el campo de fuerza se hizo presente. Reaccionando únicamente por el hecho de tenerle cerca; su presencia ya no era bienvenida, pero eso a él no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Acercó su mano derecha al campo de fuerza, y como si acariciara un globo de nieve, acaricio la superficie del mismo con tacto y delicadeza: al menos hasta que hundió sus dedos con fuerza en un brusco agarre que deformó la barrera mágica. Dándole a todos el peculiar espectáculo que significo romper lo que hacia unas semanas, Ford y él habían colocado bajo el precepto de erradicar sus pesadillas.

-¿P-P-Pero como es eso posible? Se supone que no puedes atravesar la barrera.- El hombre que una vez fue su maestro en muchas cosas avanzaba con paso temeroso hacia su aprendiz, quien solo tenia un paso firme bastante diferente al suyo.

-Por favor, Stanford. Yo no soy Bill… Aunque, tampoco soy Dipper. De hecho, soy algo así como la mezcla de ambos. ¿Cómo ponerlo de forma simple? Los restos de esa criatura espeluznante y la mente de tu sobrino se unieron e hicieron a quien ahora tienes delante de ti.- Ya se encontraba de pie en el mismo lugar en que comenzó todo, su mochila se encontraba en el suelo, y presto peculiar interés en la correa quemada que esta tenia.

-¿Por qué hablas de esa manera, Dipper? Por favor, deja de jugar.- Pedía la joven Pines, quien aun con sus ojos rojos y las piernas temblándole por el miedo, logró sacar fuerzas de algún lado que desconocía; y de una manera u otra, le fue posible ponerse de pie bajo la esperanzadora ilusión de llegar a donde se encontraba su hermano, pero fue frenada a medio camino por los fuertes brazos de su tío preferido; mismo anciano que compartía su mirada dolida.- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Dipper! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DIME QUE ESOS OJOS SON SOLO UN BUEN TRUCO!- Rogaba con voz quebrada, estaba a poco de volver a dejar salir las lagrimas, y solo le frenaba una fuerza interna que le pedía que no se diera por vencida.

-¿"Esos ojos"?- Interrogó con extrañeza al igual que curiosidad; por lo que, en un intento de ver a lo que se refiera la castaña, giró la mano derecha con elegancia: haciendo aparecer en la misma un espejo de mano con acabados de plata fina.- Oh, ya veo a que te refieres. Mi esclerótica ahora es de un azul celeste, y mi iris ahora es de color rojo escarlata, sin mencionar que mis pupilas cambiaron para ser mas alargadas, parecidas ligeramente a las de Bill. Pero, lo lamento, no soy Bill Cipher. Ni tampoco Mason Pines. Ahora soy alguien completamente distinto; aunque, si me gustaría quedarme con el nombre de Mason. Por alguna razón, siento demasiado apego a tal banalidad.- Explicaba con calma y sin prisa alguna, ahora que sus problemas habían desaparecido, no tenia razón alguna por ir deprisa, por ende, podía darse el lujo de contestar algunas preguntas de sus antiguos congéneres.- De hecho, pueden corroborar lo que dije sobre no ser quien ustedes creen con solo ver mi espalda.- Sin interés alguno, lanzo el espejo a sus espaldas con bastante desinterés. Solamente para que con su mano recién liberada de cualquier trabajo, atrapara sin problemas el cuello de su ropa, pertenencias que jalo y se quito como si se tratase de un truco de magia.

Su torso ahora se encontraba descubierto, hecho que aprovecho para girarse sobre de si mismo para darles a todos la espalda. Una que para sorpresa de los presentes, ahora se encontraba completamente limpia, sin rastro alguno de cierto tatuaje que otrora fue la razón de muchos de sus males. Su piel se encontraba sin rastro alguno de aquel pesar; lo cual provocó que mas de uno soltara un alarido de sorpresa en respuesta a su repentino cambio de apariencia. Siendo aquello una señal para saber que ahora le habían visto en su totalidad, se volvió a girar mientras colocaba sobre de si las prendas que aun sostenía; y que pasaron a vestirle nuevamente. Todo tan rápido, que ninguno sabia a la perfección que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-El sello de Bill…- Murmuro el mayor de la familia Pines, quien al proliferar aquello tenia el arma en sus manos temblando, pero, en cuanto proceso aquello, paso completamente a encontrarse firme y serio mientras le apuntaba fijamente.

-Por favor, Filbrick. Sabes perfectamente que eso no me haría ni siquiera el menor de los daños.- Comentó sin mucho interés mientras le veía con la misma mirada vacía que a los demás; mas, tras unos instantes, paso a verse mas interesado por aquello que se encontraba tirado a sus pies.

-Eso aun no lo sabemos. Si es cierto que eres una mezcla de la mente de Dipper y los restos de Bill, creo que tu cuerpo sigue siendo humano y puede salir herido.- Se escuchaba decidido ante los oídos del muchacho, pero no por ello dejaba de estar equivocado.

-¿Acaso no viste que me vaciaron dos cartuchos de nueve milímetros ahí atrás? Dudo que mi cuerpo sea el de un humano común y corriente.- No le daba suficiente interés al anciano, ya que se agacho sobre el peculiar bolso café que presentaba indicios de quemaduras.- ¿Alguien sabe que le paso a mi mochila?- Preguntaba con clara confusión y pasando completamente del hecho de que cierto científico de seis dedos le apuntaba con un arma laser. Además de que ahora mantenía alzada la mochila mientras le veía con clara curiosidad.

-Se quemo cuando el fuego azul te estaba envolviendo.- Se escucho un murmuro a lo lejos de él, pero, al saber perfectamente de quien había salido, giro su cabeza para encontrar sus ojos azules de frente.

-¿A que te refieres con "el fuego azul", Pacifica?- Le encaro de frente, haciendo que se estremeciera al instante de pronunciar su nombre con tanta neutralidad.

-B-Bueno… cuando el campo de fuerza comenzó a reaccionar, y cuando escuchamos el disparo, salimos corriendo de la mansión; y vimos como el fuego de Bill te envolvía mientras gritabas de dolor. Y después, comenzaste a correr fuera de la barrera en cuanto se quemó la corredera de tu mochila un segundo después de que aventaste… pues…- con ligero pesar en su mirada, la rubia dirigió sus lagrimosos ojos en dirección a su mano derecha que se encontraba cerrada con fuerza; pero que al abrirla, mostro con claridad el como se encontraba resguardando de manera recelosa, aquel plateado anillo que le había regalado hacia poco tiempo- Intentaron detenerte con disparos que decían que podían hacer contraer tus músculos e impedirte andar; pero nada resulto. Al final, lograste salir de los limites de la barrera, zafándote de manera completa de la reacción de esta: y consiguiendo que las llamas azules se extinguieran solo para dar paso a un fuego negro bastante tétrico. El resto, pues, ya lo sabes… ¿No?- Aun con dolor en su voz, inquiría aquello pocos segundos antes de buscar con la mirada en el suelo, la cadena que antiguamente fue complemento de aquel accesorio. Se lo coloco sin problemas, solo para ser ella quien ahora lo tenia como collar.

-Si, el resto… Bueno, no me podría importar menos. Esos infelices tienen lo que se merecían por haberme engañado con un Doppelgänger, uno bastante bueno, ni siquiera ahora soy capaz de distinguirlo. Pero, como sea, eso ya quedo atrás.- sin querer dar mas rodeos, únicamente le aventó su antigua pertenencia a quien parecía estar mas ligada con su vieja personalidad; por lo que le llamó bastante la atención que de repente, esa mochila café con rastros de quemaduras, fue a dar delante de ella con basta brusquedad- Quédatela. Ya no la necesito.- Frio y sin rastro alguno de emociones, como si la rubia que aun permanecía de rodillas a pocos metros de distancia, nunca hubiera sido algo importante para él.

Y sin que lo supiera, esa acción causo que el corazón de la muchacha se estrujara fuertemente. Mas, a pesar de todo el dolor que podía sentir, de alguna manera le fue posible el sacar fuerzas de algún lado que desconocía, o al menos solamente las suficientes como para obligar a sus piernas para que la levantaran, y otro poco para hacer que sus manos maniobraran torpemente lo que le acababan de pasar. Queriendo que de alguna manera se pudiera acomodar la cintilla de la misma aunque terminase siendo mas corta que antes. Aunque, mientras ella se concentraba en dicha labor, los demás se encontraban clavándole la mirada al muchacho que aun miraba su cuerpo curioso.

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? Si se puede saber, claro.- Gideon era quien parecía soportar mas la sobrecarga mental que significaba todo lo grotesco que acababa de presenciar. Mas que nada, por que aparte de encontrarse fijando su vista en los ojos vacíos del castaño, sostenía dos piedras en particulares. Una en cada mano. Y estaba seguro de usar una para aguantar una corta pelea en contra de aquel aterrador ser bajo el precepto de permitir la escapatoria del resto de sus compañeros; mientras que la otra, llegado cierto punto, podría ser capaz de hacerse invisible para poder huir aun si se encontrase con heridas graves. Era todo un plan, pero si lo hacia bien, podría ser capaz de realizarlo de forma justa.

-Aunque ese plan funcione, Gideon. Ten por seguro de que sabré bien a donde se encuentren gracias a sus propios pensamientos.- Habló de repente Mason, provocando en todos una expresión de confusión: todos menos el albino, quien con mirada desorbitada, sentía como un sudor frio: como la muerte, le envolvía.

-¿Q-Que?- De forma atropellada, logró vocalizar esa simple pregunta mientras retrocedía con torpeza.

-Dije, que sabría donde se encuentran todos ustedes gracias a sus pensamientos.- Reafirmo en un tonó de voz condescendiente, como si estuviera molesto de que alguien no entendiese algo de fácil entendimiento.

-¿P-Pero como es que t-tu… sabias lo que yo…?- Aun se encontraba en shock, cosa extraña para el castaño.

-Vaya, que peculiar reacción. Siendo tu, creí que por el hecho de ser llamado anteriormente un "Adivino" sabrías bien lo que es la lectura de mentes y el control de las mismas.- Su atención fue completamente para el menor, tanto así, que incluso empezó a levitar solo para poder acercarse al muchacho de una forma bastante peculiar. Inclinándose demasiado para poder obligar al joven a que volteara su rostro completamente hacia arriba para que ambos pudieran verse fijamente; claro que para ello, se encontraba a casi un metro de altura sobre el suelo.

-¿Lectura de mentes? Pero, tu no puedes hacer eso…- El mayor volvió a incluirse en la conversación a la par en que daba unos pasos en dirección de quien ahora levitaba por encima del resto.

-Corrección. Bill no podía hacer eso… Yo no me rijo por las mismas reglas que ese idiota bidimensional. Ejemplo; yo no necesito un pacto para saber lo que piensas si me has mirado directo a los ojos en un lapso de tiempo corto; otro ejemplo de que soy superior a esa criatura de un solo ojo es que yo no tengo rueda del zodiaco: por ende, no pueden hacer algo tan simple como reunir a todas las piezas que lo conforman y encerrarme en un espacio vacío.- Mason parecía disfrutar el momento ya que al decir todo aquello, lo hacia con un tono de voz fluido- Claro que existen ciertas cosas que me limitan, pero con esas dos que les acabo de decir, es mas que suficiente.- Finiquito de golpe, seguido por le hecho de que les dio la espalda mientras miraba al horizonte en busca de algo en particular.

-¿Y que se supone que harás ahora? Dices ser una fusión de nuestro amigo y de ese demonio. ¿Vas a intentar destruir al mundo y sumirlo, no solo a este, si no a todo el universo, en una locura eterna? ¿O vas a querer vivir en paz como lo hubiera querido Dipper?- Gideon nuevamente se anteponía, mostrándose como el único joven lo suficientemente firme como para aguantar la presencia del monstruo que ahora les veía como si se tratasen de simples insectos.

-Lo que ese vil triangulo quería era sumir todo lo existía en una locura inacabable, y lo que el Pino deseaba era desenmarañar los secretos del mundo. Yo no busco ni el uno ni el otro; de hecho, es un camino completamente distinto al de esos dos; yo quiero limpiar al mundo de toda la suciedad que le contamina. Ustedes mismos acaban de verlo, esos sujetos de ahí atrás habían asesinado a un sinfín de personas, no solo para cumplir con rituales, si no también para crear fuentes de energía inacabables como lo era la piedra Filosofal: esa clase de personas existen a lo largo del mundo, y de hecho, todas las personas tienen el potencial de ser de esa manera. Por ello, hare algo mas que diferente, les daré tiempo de sobra, ocúltense, huyan, por ahora; ya después intenten destruirme, por que yo destruiré el mundo si no me detienen.- Estaba por partir del lugar donde se encontraba, pero fue frenado por una ultima voz.

-¿Espera, a que te refieres con eso?- Wendy, quien al parecer se había marido el labio inferior con tanta fuerza como para hacérselo sangrar y así salir del shock, ahora daba unos cuantos pasos en dirección a quien alguna vez, fue su mejor amigo.

-Lo sabrán a su debido tiempo, como dije, ya hable demasiado. No quisiera darles adelantos. Así que, consideren el tiempo que les estoy dando como un regalo de despedida de mi parte. Aprovéchenlo.- Aquel castaño que portaba hábitos de padre miraba el pueblo por encima de la mansión, pero de forma mas concreta, miraba una cueva particular que se encontraba tras la enorme colina que en realidad era la parte superior de una nave espacial.

El muchacho se inclino ligeramente hacia el frente, y de forma instantánea, ya había dejado de volar por encima de la propiedad; desapareciendo ante los ojos de los demás. Mismos presentes que veían todo con una completa intranquilidad y extrañeza, no eran capaces de procesar todo lo que sus ojos les habían mostrado, por tal, mas de uno decidió comprobar por su propia mano si todo eso era la realidad. Algunos se pellizcaron a si mismos, otros optaron por ver de cerca aquel crimen que se cometió a poca distancia de la entrada al bosque; pero de este grupo, mas de uno desistió en la labor, y únicamente se quedaron a unos pasos de los mas fuertes de estomago que se acercaron lo suficiente para ver todo lo que ahí había. Siendo estos, únicamente los gemelos Pines.

-¿Y, que dices?- Preguntaba Stan, quien con mirada seria, apreciaba el cadáver de quien alguna vez le mantuvo esposado en una silla dentro de la comisaria del pueblo.

-Digo que él tenia razón: esto sin duda se trata de un Doppelgänger, uno creado de manera artificial.- en sus manos descansaba la cabeza de la copia de la chica Northwest, misma que ahora se concentraba en calmar el llanto de su sobrina mientras colgaba de su hombro izquierdo, el morral del castaño- Esta cosa fue creada con un único propósito, agrandar la oscuridad del corazón de Dipper; y con ello, el sello fue absorbido por la combinación de las dos mentes. Ahora tiene los poderes de Bill, y los conocimientos de Dipper; por eso fue capaz de romper la barrera. Y seguramente, también será capaz de romper la barrera de lo extraño que cubre al pueblo y que fue lo único que evito que Bill Cipher se apoderara del universo cuando despertó el Weirdmaggedon.- Entrecerraba los ojos con disgusto, quizás provocado por el malestar que le generaba ese pensamiento, o por que se encontraba metiendo la mano en la apertura que se encontraba en la parte trasera del cuello y de donde partía la espina dorsal; su mano se adentraba en aquella copia con bastante facilidad gracias a un corte vertical bastante inusual. Pero que al tocar fondo, entendió el por que del mismo; mas que nada, por el hecho de que le fue posible extraer un rollo de papel en el que se mantenía guardada una piedra roja; y de repente, aquel cuerpo aparentemente muerto, dejo de estarlo para transformarse solo en una masa blanca con forma de un pequeño muñeco que cabía en la palma de su mano.

-¿Y eso?- Stanley había dejado de revisar los restos de sus antiguos enemigos, y se puso aun lado de su hermano, con quien veía de forma sospechosa aquel par de objetos que desconocía por completo.

-Parece ser el Doppelgänger en su forma mas simple, y una especie de fuente de energía, que es envuelta por una imagen de a quien se va a copiar; al parecer, fue con lo que necesitaron para engañarle.- Fruncía el seño con furia poco antes de que volteara la mirada al par de cuerpos que tenían su ultimo traje negro, empapado de sangre propia.- Al final, hasta parece poético; intentaron acorralar al chico para devastar todo lo que existía, y lo único que consiguieron, fue ser devastados por ese Mesías por el que tanto anhelaban. Irónico si es que lo piensas con frialdad.- Ambos se pusieron de pie en cuanto la ultima de las palabras llego a su fin, y dando un ultimo vistazo a lo que les rodeaba, emprendieron el camino hacia donde aun permanecían el resto.

-Bueno, es definitivo, esto no es un sueño.- Clamaba Candy mientras se sobaba el brazo derecho, el cual tenia bastantes marcas de pellizcos.

-Para nuestra desgracia, no, no lo es. Y por eso, debemos de estar preparados para lo que sea que pueda suceder.- El mayor de la familia Pines volvió a la entrada trasera de la mansión, acompañado de su gemelo, quien al igual que él, portaba la misma mirada determinada y afligida.

-¿Y eso que se supone que sea?- Robbie abrazaba con fuerza a su novia, quien con rabia enterraba su rostro en su pecho, queriendo borrar de su mente aquellos recuerdos que seguramente la perseguirían por el suficiente tiempo dentro de sus pesadillas.

-Primero, debemos de avisar a todo el pueblo.- La chica Northwest de la nada alzo la voz, llamando la atención del resto y obligando a su amiga a que espabilara y terminara de llorar de forma desconsolada.- Perdón, Mabs, pero no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo. Lo escuchaste, no es quien recordamos que es, ahora es; otra persona; y por eso, creo que lo mejor será que dejemos el pueblo cuanto antes, al menos, mientras aun se encuentra presente la cúpula de lo raro sobre de el.- Le tomó de la mano a la castaña para poder llevársela adentro de la mansión, pero le freno la mirada sorprendida del resto; quienes tenían sus rostros adornados por la confusión.- L-Leí un poco de sus diarios. Y en el primero, deja indicios de lo que es el campo de fuerza de lo raro que hay sobre el pueblo, y de cómo deshacerse de el. Por eso, no dudo que lo pueda romper; y no sabemos que le puede suceder al pueblo si se rompe.- Se explico con un poco de vergüenza antes de continuar su andar al interior del lugar. Seguida de forma no muy convencida por el resto.

-Bueno, si se rompe; únicamente se liberaría la concentración de lo extraño. No se si pueda ocurrir algo malo.- Añadió el científico que había realizado la misma investigación años atrás, buscando con ello el calmar cualquier preocupación en sus acompañantes. No sin antes, dejar en un mueble que se encontró de paso, aquella figura de masa blanca junto con su fuente de energía y la fotografía de la rubia. Detalle que no pasaron por alto ninguno de los presentes; sin embargo, no fue tanto como para hacerles tomar mas atención a ese insignificante detalle.

-Puede que si. Pero él es la fusión de Bill y Dipper, y si algo le quedo claro a Bill antes, es que nosotros impedimos que se quitara esa barrera años atrás. Además, nos dijo que nos daba el tiempo como un regalo. No quiero sonar pesimista, pero no voy a ocultar el hecho de que no me agrada para nada ese "presente".- Con paciencia, pero a la vez con rapidez, llevó a todos al antiguo estudio del joven, cargando consigo claro, a una aun shockeada muchacha con aparato dental que únicamente conseguía a mirar a todos lados con ensimismamiento.

-Bueno, Northwest, ¿qué propones en si? ¿Abandonar a nuestro amigo? ¿Dejar las cosas de esa manera y simplemente salir huyendo?- Candy se mostraba enojada, mas de lo que cualquiera de sus amigos le habían visto en todo lo que le conocían; y aquella forma de atacar a la muchacha mientras empezaba a recoger los diarios del joven castaño, sorprendió a mas de uno; puesto que la asiática básicamente no había aportado mucho hasta ese momento.

-¡Digo que debemos de priorizar la seguridad del pueblo antes de pensar en nuestros sentimientos!- Grito con exasperación, sobresaltando a mas de uno tanto por su fuerte voz, como por el golpe que hizo con ambos puños sobre el mueble que tenia delante. El silencio y la estupefacción gobernó el suficiente tiempo como para que a todos les fuese posible el escuchar con claridad que a la joven se le había quebrado la voz al momento de gritar, y que aquel diminuto golpeteo que se hacia sobre madera, eran sus lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta caer por su mentón al escritorio. Subió una de sus manos en dirección a su rostro, y se limpio con rapidez y fuerza.- Él me conto que cuando Bill se liberó hace tres años, no dudo ir con el señor Pines para intentar vencerlo; aun con la preocupación de no saber donde estaba Mabel; por que sabia, que primero debía de actuar en son de un bien mayor, a pesar de lo mucho que le doliera, por que eso era lo correcto. Y eso, es lo que debemos de hacer nosotros ahora, debemos de proteger al pueblo.- Seguía dándole la espalda a todos, quizás por que no quería que viesen sus ojos rojos, o por que persistía en buscar con la mirada cualquier cosa que les fuese de utilidad en esos momentos, en realidad, ni ella misma lo sabia con certeza.

-Pacifica tiene razón. Debemos de darle mas importancia a la seguridad de todos…- Los ojos del resto fueron enfocados en quien había hablado de repente, la joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba pasándose la manga de su suéter por la cara, queriendo limpiarla lo mejor posible. Y en cuanto lo hubo hecho, mostro un rostro que a pesar de estar afligido, también destellaba determinación y coraje.

-Gracias… Ahora, tenemos que idear algo. ¿A alguien se le ocurre algo?- Ella estaba dando la estafeta de mando a quien la quisiera, pero a pesar de las miradas que posaba encima de todos, estos solo la esquivaban mirando a otro lado; hasta que llego al mismo cazador de misterios que había entrenado al chico que ahora era su mayor amenaza.

-Bueno, supongo que si en esa estamos.- Ford dio un par de pasos hasta llegar al centro de la habitación, observo de forma detenida a todos, y después de evaluar las cosas, se dispuso a enfrentar la realidad.- Bien, empecemos con lo básico. Wendy, Tambry, Gideon; empiecen a difundir entre todos los habitantes del pueblo la evacuación del mismo, díganles que se trata de un desastre parecido al ataque de Bill. Si es necesario, engáñenlos, no importa, deben de irse cuanto antes.- Dicto con fuerza, y al instante, los tres jóvenes empezaron a sacar sus celulares para difundir la voz.- Stan, Fiddleford; debemos de sacar de los laboratorios cualquier cosa que nos pueda ser de utilidad, carguen todo en los autos; si no se puede llevar, no sirve.- Sabia que esas palabras eran un arma de doble filo para muchos de sus experimentos, pero en la situación en la que se encontraban, no podía ponerse quisquilloso con lo que pudiera tener.

-Quizás esto ayude.- Una voz a sus espaldas le hizo voltear y atrapar al instante una lámpara que tenia atada una piedra con propiedades mágicas. La examino con rapidez, recordando que la función de esta era encoger y agrandar las cosas; cambio el centro de su atención, y se encontró con Pacifica metiendo los diarios del castaño en la mochila, no sin antes ojearlos a una buena velocidad.

-Bueno, si, ayuda. Usen esto para encoger todo y meterlo en el auto. Nos llevaremos el laboratorio entero junto a las armas y los robots. No dejaremos nada atrás.- Paso aquel objeto a su compañero de trabajo, quien soltó un suspiro de alivio al tenerlo entre sus dedos; como si se tratase de una buena señal de suerte.- Cuando acaben de cargar todo en el auto, encójanlo a este también. Debemos de huir lo mas discretamente posible.- Concluyo, pero antes de que pudiese seguir con las ordenes a los demás, nuevamente la rubia interrumpió.

-Si queremos discreción, quizás pueda ser de utilidad, esto.- Levanto uno de los diarios, que tenia dibujado los mapas de los túneles secretos del pueblo, y los lugares en los cuales se conectaban entre si. Todos miraron los planos, sorprendiéndose de a donde llevaba uno de los pasajes; justo al lugar en el que estaban.

-Bueno, si, seria de ayuda. Si no hubiéramos visto ya el como destruía por completo la única barrera que pudo habernos protegido de sus ataques.- Grenda ahora se agregaba a la discusión, y se mostraba un poco escéptica por aquella información que, según ella, no era de mucha ayuda.

-Si, pero no puede romper las barreras que no sabe como se hacen.- Enfatizo un segundo antes de pasarle el diario a quien dirigía toda la operación, y con rapidez caminó hacia la chimenea que había a su lado, metió la mano dentro de la misma, solo para jalar algo que activo rápidamente el pasaje secreto que había aun lado en la pared.- Este pasadizo nos lleva a la entrada del bosque, y mas haya, hay una cabaña donde Dipper guardaba todas sus cosas. Cabello de unicornio, plantas, muestras mágicas; incluso tenia un laboratorio ahí. Y, él en un momento me había comentado que se podía hacer una barrera aun mas resistente si solo se combinaba correctamente con las piedras que les dio a los chicos, aun no sabia como, por que se trataba de una formula complicada; pero dijo que tras unos días podría haber dado con la respuesta; claro que, eso ya no pudo ser por parte de él, así que podremos hacerlo nosotros.- Ahora se mostraba mas confiada que antes; además de que su forma de actuar había sido tan fluida y acertada, que cada uno solo fue capaz de intercambiar mirada entre el resto. Todo les había caído de sorpresa, y en ese instante le estaba siendo mostrado otro secreto que desconocían, desconcertándolos aun mas.

Mas sin embargo, dejando aun lado el desconcierto, tras unos minutos mas de discusión sobre lo que debían de hacer; poco a poco concretaron de manera certera sus planes. Los autos que se encontraban afuera, fueron usados rápidamente para llevar a todos a sus hogares para poder sacar lo que fuese salvable, aunque, a algunos les basto con solo enviar mensajes a sus familiares que indicaban y pedían la evacuación lo mas pronto posible. Entre los que hicieron eso, se encontraban Wendy y Gideon, quienes fueron al museo para poder esperar a los habitantes que fuesen llegando y de esa manera, guiarlos por el laberinto subterráneo. Ford, McGucket y Stan, fueron al sótano de la mansión para poder comenzar con la labor de encoger todo su equipo, mientras que Mabel se encontraba en la planta superior, rebuscando en su cuarto y en el de su hermano, lo que fuese que pudiera ser de utilidad, con ayuda, claro, de Pacifica, quien hacia tiempo en el lugar hasta que llegasen los primeros pobladores para poder encaminarlos al lugar que seria, probablemente, su mayor esperanza en esa situación. Todo se estaba haciendo de la manera mas concentrada posible, por ende, todos ignoraron lo que sea que pudieron haber hecho y únicamente decidieron salir de ahí tan pronto como les fuese posible.

 ** _Mientras tanto, en una colina cercana al pueblo;_**

Una figura que vestía únicamente de negro se adentraba con cuidado y calma en una cueva bastante amplia y grande. Sus pasos resonaban por el golpe de sus zapatos, los cuales dejaban la marca de sus pisadas junto a un par de guantes de cuero negro bastante quemados. Su cabello castaño se mecía por la ligera briza de verano que indicaba una tranquilidad gobernante en aquella parte del bosque. Sin ningún ruido taladrante, o alguna presencia molesta que le atosigase, nada; se encontraba solo, y con ello, la tranquilidad en su mente se hacia mas grande, a pesar de tener delante de él, un muro de piedra solido que tenia dibujado un zodiaco bastante peculiar junto con una profecía algo absurda ahora que lo pensaba con quietud. En un principio creyó que yendo a ese lugar, podría ser capaz de crear una división en su mente, pero, lo único que fue capaz de provocar, fue que entrara completamente en razón de que ahora era cualquier cosa, menos humano.

Suspiró con pesadez, no lo lamentaba en lo mas mínimo, pero ahora era un ser completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiese existido antes, por lo mismo, no sabia muy bien que hacer o como actuar. Estaba confundido a pesar de saber perfectamente que quería hacer; ya que era eso lo que principalmente le confundía, existía una diferencia entre querer y deber; pero, ¿por qué tenerla aun? ¿por qué no podía hacer que su deber se convirtiera en querer o viceversa? ¿qué era lo que le frenaba aun en su particular situación?

-Supongo que únicamente me queda, averiguar que es lo que puedo hacer.- Extendió su mano derecha, en la que tenia de frente un sello bastante parecido al que otrora utilizo en contra de cierta mole gigante de rocas que portaba vida propia; colocó su extremidad en aquella pared, y de la nada, una reacción alquímica devastó la cueva por completo. El repentino derrumbe causo un potente estruendo que fue acompañado a su vez, por la caótica caída de monumentales rocas que empezaban a bloquear la salida.

Pero, eso no era de su importancia, un simple chasquido de dedos y él había dejando de estar dentro de aquella cueva y pasó a encontrarse recargado en un árbol cercano con una expresión de relajación y serenidad. No tenia prisa por hacer algo, así que únicamente se quedó de pie en aquel lugar mientras veía como aquella montaña se desmoronaba poco a poco. Los animales que vivían en la zona empezaron a correr de manera desbocada, priorizando gracias a su instinto de supervivencia el deseo incesante de huir del lugar, pero claro, sin pasar cerca de él. Le temían, y eso le quedaba en claro; pero tampoco era como que le prestara real atención a ese insignificante detalle.

Volteó su mirada a un cielo que se encontraba a punto de tornarse rojizo, se había perdido en sus pensamientos el suficiente tiempo como para obsequiar a todo aquel lazo roto que tenia, un poco de ventaja bastante aprovechable si lo sabían usar correctamente, por ende, respiro hondo. Se elevo en el aire, y con el poco sol dándole en su cara, apreció las luces y sombras del pueblo que se erguía enfrente suyo, todo se encontraba en tanta paz, que ni siquiera titubeo en alzar su mano derecha, creando en el centro de la misma, una peculiar esfera hecha con energía. Cual si se tratara de una canica de color azul eléctrico, tenia en su núcleo un punto blanco que significaba la presencia de una concentración impresionante de poder.

Vio todo desde las alturas con particular desdén, no sabia si por que deseaba grabarse la imagen de la misma en su mente, o por que deseaba de una vez por todas que desapareciera por completo cuanto antes. Al no saber la respuesta, se decidió por averiguarlo por cuenta propia. Aquella esfera de energía se quebró por la parte de enfrente, y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, salió disparada toda aquella potente fuerza de destrucción que tan pronto toco tierra; fue destruyendo todo a su paso con explosiones concentradas en diferentes puntos. La biblioteca, la capilla, el salón del pueblo, la zona residencial, la zona comercial, todo fue destruyéndose poco a poco conforme su energía pasaba por dichos lugares con solo un roce.

El asfalto y concreto se quebraba con tanta fuerza que incluso saltaba de su lugar; las coladeras explotaban mientras que las casas, locales y establecimientos explotaban de la nada. De un momento a otro, el pueblo entero fue reducido a escombros y residuos inservibles envueltos en llamas de distintos colores. Columnas de humo ascendían hasta cubrir el cielo con una oscuridad bruta. Pero, a un a pesar de tanto caos y destrucción, no gobernaba ningún ruido humano; ni siquiera hacia el mínimo ápice de aparecerse, por lo que, incrédulo, ladeo la cabeza mientras rebuscaba con la mirada cualquier rastro de vida. Unos segundos pasaron, pero nada, el lugar se encontraba completamente vacío.

-¿Crees que hayan huido a la cabaña? La ultima vez fue así.- Una voz se escucho a sus espaldas, pero sabia perfectamente a quien le pertenecía esta misma.

-De plano no aprecias tu vida inmortal, ¿verdad, Ricardo?- Pregunto de forma espectral mientras le sentía saltar del árbol en el que se encontraba, para caer a uno mas cercano de su posición, siendo de esta manera solo para poder apreciarle de frente.

-Oh, vamos, no uses mi verdadero nombre.- rogaba con falsedad al mismo tiempo en que se escondía entre las sombras para que lo que quedase de sol no le quemase- Pero, dejando eso aun lado y regresando a lo de antes. ¿No crees que estén todos en la Cabaña del Misterio? Ahí se reunieron todos cuando se dio el ultimo fin del mundo, ¿no?- La expresión de felicidad del pelirrojo no hizo mas que acrecentar una sospecha latente en el castaño; y por eso, no hizo mas que entrecerrar ligeramente los ojos con enfado al verle tan insistente.- Wow… Vaya mira tan penetrante… ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan frio? Ah, cierto, desde hace unas horas, cuando perdiste tu humanidad. Jajaja…- Cual si solo hubiera estado ahí para decir esas palabras, el vampiro agarro su saco negro, y de un jalón se envolvió con él solo para desaparecer cual si se tratara de algún mago.

-Tch… Esa rata si que es molesta…- Murmuro el castaño antes de empezar a levitar por encima del bosque, silenciándolo conforme pasaba por encima de este. Dejándole en claro a todo ser viviente dentro de la zona, que debía de alejarse por completo de él.- Bueno, ahí esta, el inicio de mil historias…- Monologó al ver desde las alturas aquel pequeño claro en el cual se levantaba orgullosa, el lugar donde nacieron múltiples aventuras que ahora, no eran mas que sombras de un pasado que ya no le pertenecía. Respiro hondo, y sin mas, se dejo caer desde el cielo.

Miraba al cielo durante su caída, la cual generaba una honda de choque cada vez mas grande. Y conforme pasaban los segundos, solo podía apreciar las peculiares nubes rojas como la sangre que ahora eran gobernantes del firmamento mismo. Pero, había llegado el tiempo para cerrar sus ojos, por ende, ya no le fue posible apreciar mas de aquello; y únicamente ante ello, gobernó el potente estruendo de la destrucción. De repente, todo se encontraba destruido y aniquilado. Le fue posible corroborar eso con solamente ponerse de pie y con los ojos completamente abiertos pero que tenían un ligero acomplejamiento, ahora, sobre los restos de lo que alguna vez fue el lugar de alegrías y fiestas; no podía evitar pensar si acaso tenia que seguir de frente con lo que tenia en mente. El fuego poco a poco nacía de los restos de aquel lugar, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a ver sus propias manos, las cuales tenían encendido un fuego azul al cual ya se había acostumbrado, pero ahora, en contra de su voluntad; este se encontraba borrando de su piel los símbolos que había escrito justamente para evitar esa situación.

Torció la boca por la gracia que le provocaba aquello, y sin mas, alzo su mano derecha en dirección a una colina que se levantaba a lo lejos, y que tenia en su cima, a cierta mansión que aun se encontraba intacta. De repente, un rayo de energía salió disparado desde su extremidad, e impacto de frente con aquella edificación, destruyéndola de manera definitiva. Su sonrisa se amplio en cuanto hubo hecho eso, mas que nada, por que ahora veía esa misma mano siendo limpiada por el fuego que le cubría. Su situación era igual, solo le causaría placer el borrar todo lo que tenia a su alrededor hasta que finalmente solo existieran cenizas. Cenizas como lo eran ya muchos lugares del pueblo, cenizas como se encontraban haciendo algunas posesiones de aquel lugar donde permanecía, cenizas como a lo que se estaban reduciendo los arboles de aquel espeso bosque.

Sus pasos empezaron a resonar, se estaba alejando del lugar en cuestión mientras avanzaba de forma calmada hasta encontrarse andando por el bosque tan lúgubre que mostraba distintos tonos de un rojo profundo. Lentamente fue capaz de llegar hasta las calles destruidas del pueblo, y flotando por encima de las mismas, apreciaba con malicia toda la destrucción que había provocado con solo una simple pizca de su poder. Solamente entonces fue capaz de entender a la perfección lo idiota que había sido Bill tiempo atrás: él solo había hecho en menos de una media hora, todo lo que ese triangular ser logró en tres días con todos sus esbirros del mal. Y en ese momento, estaba por dar el golpe de gracia a todo, pero, aun tenia unos cuantos pendientes que lograr; y que por cierto, estos mismos tenían bastante que ver con aquella mansión a la cual tenia en la mira.

La brisa soplaba con mas fuerza que antes, indicando una posible lluvia que quizás en ese momento se encontraba sobre su cabeza. El sol ahora se encontraba a la mitad de su descenso; augurando de esa manera, la posible noche mas oscura que presenciaría el pueblo hasta ese momento, junto con todos sus habitantes; o al menos, los que quedasen. Por que, según lo que veía, todo estaba desierto, excepto, lo que bien podría ser visto aun como la sala de estar de la antigua mansión Northwest, o McGucket-Pines en su defecto; en el que aun, quedaba una persona. Una que se mantenía aprisionada debajo de una buena cantidad de madera y que escupía sangre mientras buscaba alguna manera de zafarse, mas, al escuchar los pasos del castaño, pareció aliviarse mientras intentaba levantarse lo mas que podía.

-¿H-Hay alguien ahí…? A-Ayuda…- Justo como en uno de sus sueños, ahí se encontraba él a punto de acercarse mas a cierta castaña que clamaba por atención mientras que sus pies generaban un tétrico eco generado por el chasquido que hacían estos con la sangre en el suelo. Conforme la distancia entre ambos se acortaba, lagrimas carmesí empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas al compas de que aquel fuego azul volvía a hacerse presente en sus manos. El desenlace a toda aquella travesía estaba por llegar a un cruento final, y lo sabia a la perfección; mas que nada, por la manera en que la muchacha reacciono al momento en que su mano acaricio su mejilla empapada de lagrimas.- D-Dipper… ¿P-Por que lo hiciste?- era la única pregunta que escapo de sus tersos labios, y a la cual, sabia a la perfección que no respondería con palabras en concreto, si no, con una amplia sonrisa; una que le hizo estremecer de terror a la joven Estrella Fugaz.- Di-Dipper… Por fa- El pedido se quedo a la mitad, no le dejo acabar por nada del mundo.

El fuego acrecentó de la nada, quemando todo con lo que tenia contacto, y ahogando en el olvido, todo rastro de lo que una vez fue su vida entera. Se encontraba aun de rodillas sobre aquel charco de espesa sangre roja, pero no permaneció mucho tiempo de esa manera, al cabo de unos segundos, se ergio con los ojos cerrados y alzo el rostro en dirección al cielo, solo para que con el simple hecho de abrir los parpados, fuese capaz de apreciar una lluvia negra proveniente de aquellas nubes rojas y negras que se encontraba sobre de si.

-Mi tiempo para arder ha llegado, invocó el antiguo poder para que así yo pueda volver…- Susurro convencido de lo que decía, aunque no supiera muy bien el por que lo proliferaba.

-¿Un ritual, acaso? ¿O que es eso que murmuras?- La voz de aquel ser, provocó en el castaño una mueca de fastidio y rencor, quizás, por el hecho de que, de nueva cuenta, aquel sujeto le había seguido escondido entre las sombras.

-Te enseñare a no espiarme…- Gruño con poder antes de voltearle a ver con un brillo espectral en sus ojos, impactando de lleno la mente del pelirrojo. Mismo que, tras un instante, no pudo hacer mas que dejarse caer hacia atrás al sentir de repente un potente vuelco en su corazón.

Paso de estar con postura firme, a sentado en el suelo mientras posaba su mano derecha en su pecho a la par en que sus ojos únicamente se concentraban en estar en cualquier punto del espacio; augurando su expulsión inminente de su cráneo gracias a la sorpresa e impacto que se le había dado. No sabia muy bien que era lo que le había sucedido, pero si sabia que era una sensación que no desconocía.

-¿Q-Que me has hecho?- Inquirió con terror en su rostro. No por lo que sea que le hubiera ocurrido, si no, por el hecho de que veía acercarse con lentitud a aquel ser de poder mucho mas grande que el suyo. Pensó que seria buena idea huir de ahí, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, se encontraba en shock.

-Te volví humano… otra vez.- Confesaba con bastante gracia. Una que le hizo enfurecer con tanta fuerza, que encontró dentro de si la voluntad para ponerse de pie y enfrentarle; pero lo único que consiguió, fue quedar a su merced gracias a un potente agarre en su cuello.- Y ahora, si vas a querer que te regrese a quien eras; tendrás que cumplir con lo que yo te pida… Y una de las cosas que te pido, es que me cuentes a detalle, todo lo que tenias planeado junto con el resto de idiotas que tenias como seguidores.- Amenazo con fuerza y maldad, su malicia era basta y aplastante, tanto, que ni aquel ser que había vivido por decenas de años, podía hacerle frente en son de vencerle o de si quiera, intentar despistarle. Estaba acorralado, tanto, que lo único a lo que de lo que fue capaz de hacer, fue de tragar en seco mientras jalaba todo el aire que le era posible gracias a tan despiadado agarre directo a su tráquea.

 ** _Minutos antes, con Mabel;_**

La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, los cajones de los muebles que adornaban la misma se encontraban regados por el suelo con señas de un asalto bastante furtivo y sin precedentes; el cual era impulsado por el terror y la falta de tiempo. Dos muchachas de quince años se encontraban revisando todo lo que había en al misma, queriendo que de esa manera, les fuese imposible dejar algo importante detrás. No sabían muy bien que mas poner dentro de las maletas, pero dicho predicamento quedo atrás en cuanto empezaron a escuchar un sinfín de explosiones que resonaban por todo el lugar.

El par, una vez tragándose el susto, corrieron en dirección a la ventana que les permitía apreciar en su totalidad al pueblo; el cual ahora era cubierto por el fuego y lo único que salía del mismo, eran múltiples columnas de humo negro como el carbón. Una de las dos adolescentes no se permitió el perder mas tiempo, únicamente se regreso a la cama de su amiga, para poder cerrar de golpe la única maleta que habían podido llenar con lo indispensable.

-Parece que ya comenzó, es hora de irnos.- No espero respuesta, se llevo aquel equipaje fuera de la habitación, y sin mas, corrió hacia el armario de escobas que se encontraba aun lado de la misma; abrió el pasaje secreto, y dejo caer la maleta aun lado de sus pies.- Bien, esto haremos. Yo bajare primero, en cuanto haya bajado lo suficiente, me pasaras la maleta, y entre las dos la bajaremos tan rápido como nos sea pos… ¿Mabel?- A penas, llegado a ese punto, la rubia había volteado hacia atrás, solo para percatarse de que se encontraba sola en ese pequeño cuarto de intendencia. Empezó a caminar de regreso al cuarto anterior, y en este, solo fue capaz de contemplar, como enfrente de aquella ventana que tenia vista perfecta en dirección a un infierno en tierra: se encontraba su amiga, quien con la mirada agachada, apreciaba en sus manos un recuerdo.

No sabia que hacer, ni siquiera que decir en aquel escenario tan desesperanzador. Pero si tenia en claro que debía de hacer algo, por muy poco que fuera o por muy forzoso y doloroso que terminara siendo. Ella debía de anteponerse a cualquier cosa con tal de salvar todo lo que se pudiera rescatar; y encabezando esa simple lista, se encontraba ella. La viva imagen del chico a quien quería, aunque en ese instante, no lo tenia del todo claro aun. Pero, eso no le evito el empezar a caminar hacia la muchacha de cabellos castaños para poder colocarse a su lado, aun con todo aquel fuego amenazando un inminente final. Su mirada se coloco en lo mismo que ella veía con tanta ensoñación, y le fue imposible no sentir en su estomago la sensación de un nudo potente que amenazaba con doblarle por el dolor; ya que, ahí, en la mano derecha de su amiga, se encontraba un marco de madera que guardaba una fotografía bastante peculiar; una donde permanecían sonriendo ella y su hermano mientras levantaban cierto lingote de oro que tenia dibujado una cara alegre.

-¿Pacifica?- Le llamo de la nada, sorprendiéndola ligeramente por el repentino momento en que se había decidido por hablarle.

-¿A-Ah, si?- Con ligera torpeza, esas dos silabas fueron todo lo que salieron de su boca, inquiriendo con intriga por la razón de esa conversación.

-¿Crees que podamos traerle de vuelta?- Esa pregunta era lo que mas quería evitar, pero al parecer, no le seria posible hacerlo: tanto ellas dos, como una gran cantidad de personas dentro y fuera de ese pueblo, se harían esa misma pregunta y vivirían con la incertidumbre de que les fuese posible el llevar a cabo ese ultimo y penitente anhelo.

-No lo se. Pero, ya veremos que podremos hacer en cuanto estemos seguros en otro lugar, por ahora, lo mejor seria irnos de aquí lo mas rápido posible, ya que dudo mucho, que en estos momentos alguno de nosotros seamos capaces de frenarle en cualquiera de sus actos. Ahora mismo, él esta en la clasificación de dios. Puede manipular la realidad tanto como guste, y no es tan confiado como Bill, así que, por ahora, tendremos que escapar de su poder.- Le veía con las lagrimas al borde de escapar por entre sus ojos, el dolor le invadía con bastante fuerza, y sabia que a esta emoción no le importaría el atormentarle aun mas de serle posible; por ende, sabia que debía de ser tan fuerte como le fuese posible, aun si eso significase aguantar el llanto por un poco mas de tiempo.

Las dos jóvenes permanecieron en su lugar mientras se veían fijamente a los ojos, apreciando cada una en los de la otra, las incesantes ganas de querer quebrar en llanto. Pero a la vez, el incansable deseo de seguir adelante por muy mal que pinte el camino delante suyo; estaban dispuestas a continuar andando, por mas dolor que enfrentasen, por mas penas que les provocasen yanto, en ese momento; no les era posible aferrarse a nada mas que la simple voluntad de seguir.

Los segundos pasaron, la boca de la rubia se abrió en un intento de querer decir algo, quizás unas palabras de aliento que le ayudasen a sobrellevar lo que sucedió; pero de repente, un fuerte estruendo les hizo recordar la situación en la que se encontraban. Y una onda de choque compuesta únicamente de aire, entro por la ventana, volando todo lo que le fue posible gracias a su fuerza tan estrepitosa. Se escucho el fuerte tronar de los vidrios, y los de la habitación no fueron la excepción: el par se vio obligado a salir corriendo lo mas agachadas posible mientras se cubrían la cabeza con ambas manos. Cortes varios les asaltaron la piel, pero ninguna herida era lo suficientemente grave como para tomar por completo su interés; por ello, no hicieron mas que correr hacia aquel armario, y sin pensarlo, bajar tan rápido como se lo permitía el equipaje.

La planta oculta ya se encontraba muy cerca de ellas, estaban a poco de poder llegar a la misma; pero, el destino ese día no les favorecía en lo mas mínimo, ya que antes de que la castaña tocara aquel nivel de la mansión, un fuerte estruendo, seguido por una fuerza destructiva, arraso con todo.

Vio múltiples luces mientras sentía como su cuerpo flotaba en el aire. Poco a poco sus ojos empezaron a tornarse borrosos, no sintió por un momento su cuerpo; ni siquiera sus sentidos, puesto que dejo de escuchar tras un instante tan rápido que incluso le desoriento. Lo único que ella fue capaz de distinguir, fue el cambio de estar flotando, a encontrarse tirada sobre el suelo; todo había sido muy rápido, su cabeza se encontraba dando vueltas, y creía que lo poco que veía era solo una broma provocada por su mente. Por ello, no vio mayor labor que levantarse por muy pesado que fuera, y empezar a retomar el control de sus facultades, sacudió la cabeza un poco mientras aun se encontraba de rodillas, y fue entonces cuando cayo en cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Abrió los ojos como platos al verse tirada en el suelo mientras era cubierta por múltiples escombros, mismos que impedían que se levantase de manera completa, un poco de sangre brotaba de su ceja derecha, y con un corto rio carmesí, fue abriéndose paso hasta empezar a gotear por su mentón. Con la mirada inspeccionaba todo a su alrededor; la que alguna vez fue la mansión, ahora se reducía a simple madera destruida junto con todas sus decoraciones y muebles envolviéndose lentamente en fuego. El shock aun le agobiaba, pero a pesar de ello, dentro de ella el deseo de supervivencia le indico como moverse debajo de todo ese paramo destruido. Hasta que finalmente llego a una zona que identifico a la perfección. El lugar donde antes se encontraba el armario que tenia la escalera secreta a la parte mas profunda del lugar, se encontraba aplastado completamente por una buena cantidad de residuos: intento hacerlos aun lado para poder escabullirse por el agujero en el suelo, pero le fue imposible abrir una apertura no mayor a un simple hueco por el que apenas pasaba su mano. Se sentía perdida, no sabia que mas hacer, al menos, hasta que un par de ojos azules se lograron asomar por ese pequeño espacio.

-¿Mabel? Oh, dios. Gracias al cielo que estas bien.- Pacifica se mostraba bastante aliviada de verla, como si hubiesen pasado horas de que no se viesen.

-¿P-Pacifica? ¿Q-Que fue lo que ocurrió?- Aun gobernaba en ella la confusión, por ello le fue imposible el no cuestionar aquello.

-E-Eso no importa, Mabel. Mira, escucha bien, aun lado de donde estaba antes la puerta, se encuentra otra entrada secreta a donde estamos los demás, trata de llegar a ella, la tendremos abierta para ti. ¿Si? Corre, por favor, date prisa.- Rogaba con desesperación, como si le hubieran dicho que todo el caos y destrucción solo era el inicio de un suceso mucho peor.

Aunque, no se detuvo a contemplar esos detalles, no se permitía darse tiempo para desperdiciar, menos aun, con el amenazador fuego que empezaba a consumirlo todo a su alrededor.

-Se debió de encender mas con alguna tubería de gas.- Murmuraba mientras se arrastraba por los escombros, buscando cualquier ruta para poder salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible, hasta que cierto detalle capto por completo su atención. Debajo de unas maderas ya avivadas, se encontraba aquella fotografía que momentos antes tenia consigo, desesperada; busco intentar salvarla, pero fue inútil, esta rápidamente se quemo y lo único que quedo como recuerdo, era la parte que la tenia a ella.- Puf… ¿Y esto para que lo quiero yo?- Bufo con enfado y poco agrado ante aquel resto que consiguió salvar del fuego.

Los segundos pasaron, avanzo por entre los restos del lugar, cuidando el no lastimarse mas de lo que ya estaba. Sus sentidos poco a poco empezaron a despertarse después de la contusión que había recibido, y estos mismos, comenzaron a decirle cuales partes del cuerpo le dolían por tan repentina caída; dificultando un poco su avance. O al menos lo hacia a tal grado, que llegando a una parte en la que tenia que quitarse de en medio una viga medio rota, le era imposible hacerlo sola. Por lo menos, con sus heridas. Estaba ya cerca de la entrada, de hecho, permanecía debajo de toda la madera que antes conformaba la escalera principal, y hasta era capaz de ver como la compuesta permanecía abierta de manera muy forzada, gracias a los escombros que tenía encima.

Barrio con la mirada todo lo que le rodeaba, buscando lo que sea que pudiese serle de ayuda por muy diminuto que fuera; pero ante sus ojos no había nada mas que simples trozos de madera a medio quemar y otros tan grandes e imposibles de levantar, como el obstáculo que tenia delante de él. Desesperada, empezó a quitarse de en medio todo lo que no pudiera serle de ayuda, tablones demasiado débiles y patas de antiguas sillas y mesas no le servían de mucho y de hecho, nada en si era de gran utilidad. Por lo menos, hasta que le fue posible apreciar como en el suelo, aun lado de una pequeña mesa que se incendiaba, se encontraba aquel muñeco de masa blanca que había traído a la mansión su tío Ford. Se acerco al mismo, y solamente levantarlo, pudo visualizar debajo de él una piedra roja que era rodeado por una fotografía quemada de su amiga.

Su mente trabajo con rapidez, no hubo tiempo de instrucciones, únicamente uso aquel trozo de fotografía que tenia consigo, envolvió la piedra en cuestión, e introdujo el pequeño paquete dentro de aquel muñeco tan peculiar. Solo para que delante de sus ojos, sucediera algo que no tenia ni la mas mínima explicación lógica; esa figurilla que parecía estar hecha de cerámica empezó a crecer lo suficiente hasta tener su tamaño, y poco a poco, empezó a tener también su mismo aspecto. De esa forma, al final, en aquel reducido espacio, ahora se encontraban dos Mabel; una con la ropa manchada de suciedad, con moretones y cortes a lo largo de su cuerpo, y la otra, con la ropa y la piel tan cuidada como si se tratase de un día normal.

Miraron directo al rostro por un segundo entero, y como si cada una supiera que era lo que tenían que hacer, se dispusieron a moverse con rapidez. La verdadera castaña tomó la viga del extremo mas alejado y despejado, solo para que la Doppelgänger se ocupara de donde había una mayor concentración de madera. Y como si se tratara de una palanca, empezaron a levantar los escombros que les impedían salir en su totalidad. Un hueco se abrió, uno tan amplio como para que una persona pasara a través del mismo: y esta en un principio fue la chica Pines que se encontraba mas cansada. Solo para que al encontrarse del otro lado, mantuviera el hueco abierto para que atravesara aquella copia suya.

Estaba ya a mitad de dicha labor, hasta que de repente la madera se venció, tirándole a la otra Mabel kilos y kilos de madera en llamas. Aunque, fue algo en particular lo que le hizo notar a la verdadera muchacha; quien había terminado por caer de espalda por el repentino cambio de fuerzas, que ahora no existía salvación para su copia. Se encontraba con una gran cantidad de cosas encima suyo, y con un trozo de madera atravesándole el estomago. El shock de nueva cuenta volvió a ella, pero rápidamente se recupero del mismo, ya que recordó que aquel ser se trataba únicamente de una creación artificial. Por ello, aun quedaban esperanzas de extraer sus complementos y podérselos volver a poner después.

Rápidamente se apresuro a colocarse cerca de la chica que permanecía bajo los escombros, y con rapidez, empezó a buscar la forma de extraerle de ella la piedra junto con la fotografía. O al menos, eso buscaba antes de que viese como esta saco de su sucio suéter, su garfio volador; le engancho el arma a la cintura, y apunto la misma en dirección a la compuerta que aun se encontraba abierta.

-Lo siento, pero una se debe de quedar.- Le comento la copia de manera alegre, como si supiera lo que estaba por pasar. Y de repente, ante el anonadamiento de la original, disparo el garfio en dirección a la compuerta secreta, en la que asombrados, Stan y Soos se esforzaban por mantener abierta.

Lo que sucedió, fue tan rápido, que no le dio tiempo de apreciar completamente lo que acababa de pasar, solo fue capaz de sentir como era jalada hacia atrás con tanta fuerza, que prácticamente fue arrancada de su lugar y atrapada por los brazos de aquel par de hombres que le esperaban aun con la boca semi abierta. Aunque, al tenerla consigo, el trio únicamente miró sorprendido en dirección al clon, quisieron hacer algo, pero bajaron la compuerta rápidamente al escuchar el inconfundible ruido de pasos; dejando únicamente un pequeño hueco para ver que era aquello que estaba por suceder. La copia de la chica había dejado de mirarlos, y empezó a escupir sangre y a retorcerse, buscando "desesperadamente" el salir de su prisión.

-¿Stanley, que se supone que haces?- Preguntó Ford que se encontraba cerca suyo, pero fue silenciado por el claro gesto de su hermano menor. Quien con la adolescente y el regordete joven a su lado, veían sorprendidos una escena de lo mas cruel.

Claro que ello pasaba desapercibido para el resto, tanto así, que incluso el científico de seis dedos sintió curiosidad de ver al igual que la rubia que tenia a su lado. Deseo que genero que ambos corrieran hacia donde se encontraban el trio, y junto a estos, vieron el despreciable suceso que les hizo estremecer de dolor, coraje y repulsión. Cosa que concluyo cuando terminaron de cerrar la compuerta, misma que abierta permitía el paso de una luz azul celeste bastante potente.

Los presentes miraron incomodos y dolidos a todos lados, evitando en todo momento, la mirada perdida y llorosa de la chica de frenos. A partir de ese punto, esta misma pasaba de todo, no escuchaba nada en si, solo murmullos que no representaban nada para ella. Veía lo que los demás hacían, pero no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, solamente se mantenía avanzando mientras tomaba de la mano a cierta rubia que le jalaba por el lugar y le conducía por un pasillo largo y oscuro que a duras penas era alumbrado por varas luminosas de color verde que permanecían tiradas por el suelo. Finalmente, un fuerte soplo de aire fresco, le reanimo momentáneamente, al menos, el tiempo suficiente como para permitirle girar su cabeza hacia atrás para que pudiera visualizar su antiguo hogar de verano, completamente destruido y siendo consumido por el incesante fuego azul.

Se adentraron rápidamente al bosque, que cada vez mas oscuro y mojado por la lluvia negra, se volvía mucho mas difícil de atravesar; no sabia bien que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero únicamente se dejaba guiar; en ella no nacía nada que le incitase a cuestionar, o algo mas. Únicamente caminaba con torpeza por el enlodado lugar, hasta que finalmente, logro llegar a un claro bastante amplio, en el que no solo las personas de todo el pueblo se encontraban, si no que también permanecían concentradas gran cantidad de seres mágicos. Pero, para el par, lo único importante fue llegar a la pequeña cabaña en la cual aguardaban los demás.

Entraron, y únicamente bastó con eso para apreciar como se encontraban Robbie, Marius, Gabriel y Wendy, recargados en cada pared mientras sostenían encima de sus cabezas las piedras azules que había creado Dipper antes de todo ese desastre tan grande. Además, levitando hasta la altura del techo, Gideon colocaba sobre una viga, una roca lunar que le había proporcionado el científico que había entrado al lugar antes que ellas dos. En las manos del albino se podía ver un papel con una gran cantidad de formulas y una oración escrita con letra bastante apurada, y aun lado del cuarto se encontraban Tambry y Grenda moviendo una pizarra blanca que contenía un sinfín de números y letras que las adolescentes no entendían en lo mas mínimo; a su vez, Candy se encontraba terminando de colocar el cabello de unicornio por el interior del lugar.

-¿Saben? Es un lugar muy pequeño para tanta gente. ¿Por qué no unos se salen para que podamos terminar con esto?- Inquiría Gideon mientras repasaba las palabras que tenia en sus manos.

-¿Por qué no te cayas y haces eso de una vez?- Wendy se mostraba irritada, como si la elocuencia del chico Gleeful no fuese nueva para lo que llevaban de convivir entre todos.

-Ay, Corduroy, tienes que aprender que esto es un tema delicado.- Argumento el adolescente mientras golpeaba con los dedos el trozo de papel.

-¿Delicado como tu cabeza bajo mi bota?- Replico, consiguiendo que la mirada del muchacho pasara de estar sobre de ella a encontrarse nuevamente en el papel.

-Vaya temperamento y forma de hablar…- Murmuro el chico un segundo antes de bajar al suelo y colocarse con pose firme bajo el lugar donde había dejado aquella piedra.

Guardó el papel en su pantalón y estiro sus manos hacia el frente, movió los labios con rapidez, y en absoluto silencio. Ningún ruido salió de entre sus labios, pero no por eso no sucedió nada, de hecho, todo lo contrario; aquel pelo mágico de repente empezó a reaccionar en un brillo multicolor bastante peculiar, el cual poco a poco fue tornando tanta intensidad, que en menos tiempo del que se creyó posible, empezó a genera una esfera de colores y símbolos extraños; adoptando el tamaño que le fue posible hasta que toco las piedras que sostenían los adolescentes. Consiguiendo que estas empezaran a reaccionar con un brillo intenso al momento en que los muchachos las soltaron para poder quitarse de en medio.

Todos observaron dicho espectáculo mientras el albino continuaba con el ritual. El movimiento de sus labios no se detenía, y de hecho, estaban dando paso a la segunda parte del ritual. Por ende, los presentes no hacían mas que observar desde sus lugares, sorprendidos y maravillados por lo que el joven Gleeful se encontraba haciendo con tanta fluidez. Y quedaron aun mas asombrados al momento en que este muchacho extendió las manos hacia los lados, provocando de esa manera, que la esfera acrecentara aun mas del tamaño de la pequeña cabaña de madera.

Los que se encontraban afuera del lugar, inclusive pudieron apreciar de lleno como de repente, una esfera de múltiples colores se hacia cada vez mas grande con un punto céntrico dentro de la edificación a su lado. Cuatro piedras le adornaban como si se tratasen de los puntos cardinales de una brújula, y con embobamiento, veían como les cubría poco a poco hasta que finalmente, acaparaba casi todo el claro en el que se encontraban. Los múltiples símbolos que todos eran capaces de ver, lentamente fueron apagándose, hasta que finalmente terminaron por ocultarse junto con el ambiente.

El hechizo de conjuración de la nueva barrera había finalizado, y los que se encontraban encerrados en aquel lugar, salieron para encontrarse con las personas que aguardaban por explicaciones; abandonaron la cabaña todos, excepto Mabel, quien aun perdida en su mente, veía fijamente al suelo mientras yacía sentada en el borde de la cama que había en aquel lugar, contando como única compañía; con las múltiples cosas encogidas y la lámpara con las cuales les redujeron el tamaño. Muchos inquirieron sobre como se había destruido el pueblo de esa manera; otros preguntaban como era que sabían que estaba por pasar, y unos únicamente eran capaces de interrogar sobre el paradero de cierto castaño. Nadie contestaba nada concreto, por lo que, poco a poco, esa ultima pregunta empezó a ser la única; ningún pueblerino ni ser mágico del bosque, dejaba de cuestionar dicho detalle, no al menos hasta que este mismo joven, se presento delante de la barrera. En un inicio nadie le había visto, pero, en cuanto una persona deparo en él, aviso al resto sobre de ello. Muchos le decían que entrara en la zona segura, otros preguntaban donde estaba, y el resto corría la voz entre si para que todos se enteraran de su arribo en aquel apartado lugar. Al final, gracias a tanto barullo, los que habían presenciado todo el inicio de ese particular final, se decidieron en acudir al lugar donde estaba el muchacho, claro que en todo momento, permaneciendo dentro de la seguridad de la cúpula; limite que conocían gracias a ciertos hongos que de repente crecieron en el suelo.

-Vaya… así que lograron levantarla…- proliferaba el joven vestido de sacerdote mientras pasaba su mano por encima de la barrera, generando que esta se activara ligeramente e involuntariamente, provocara que la mano del muchacho se prendiera en fuego azul- Interesante… No puedo romperla…- Hablaba con bastante poco interés en que las personas y seres mágicos que le veían; se encontrasen cada vez mas sorprendidos por lo que estaba realizando de forma tan desinteresada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Esperas a que salgamos para matarnos?- Stan reaccionó con bastante odio en su contra, tanto, que hizo que el castaño volteara a verle con particular interés. Pero, no de forma directa a sus ojos, si no, a aquel revolver que le apuntaba en dirección a la cara.

-¿Acaso tengo que recordarles, que dudo mucho que eso me haga daño ahora?- Interrogaba con claro desagrado en su voz, el cual hubiera profundizado mas de no ser por cierto ruido bastante peculiar que se hizo a muy poca distancia suya.

-¿Y esto te haría daño?- Interrogo Mabel, quien sostenía en sus manos un arma que a duras penas era capaz de sostener gracias a que permanecía de rodillas y con esta sobre de un hombro cual si se tratara de una bazuca.

-¿El desestabilizador cuántico? Hummm… buena pregunta… ¿Por qué no lo… PRUEBAS?- Cambiando su voz a un tono gutural con la ultima palabra, cambio sus ojos de color a unos simplemente negros en su totalidad; enfatizando completamente su falta de humanidad.- Aunque, no creo que quieras. Total, les vengo a decir algo… y… ¿No se supone que estabas muerta?- Cual si la demencia se hubiera apoderado de su mente, cuestiono aquello de la forma mas rara posible; incitando a la muchacha a que tentara el gatillo del arma con el dedo índice. Sin embargo, una mano se poso sobre el caño, alentando a que el mismo se bajara. Mabel volteo la mirada, encontrándose de esa manera, con el hecho de que Richy estaba atravesando la barrera solo con una mano, mientras que con la cabeza realizaba ligeros movimientos en signo de negativa.- Bueno, como sea… ¿Qué les quería decir?- haciendo mella de que se encontraba pensando, posó sus dedos en su mentón y agacho la mirada; solo para un segundo después, volver a su anterior postura- Ah, si, ya recordé. Verán, no me quedare en Gravity Falls, ya saben, esto de la conquista del mundo requiere que me este moviendo por el mismo, así que, pues, eso, me iré. Por ello, vine a ver, si acaso uno de ustedes quiere formar parte de mis filas. ¿Qué dicen? Muchos de aquí tienen aptitudes para estar a mi lado gracias a todas sus rarezas.- Extendiendo una mano en dirección a todos y con una sonrisa, espero paciente por una reacción, pero nada. Todos los que se encontraban refugiados en aquel lugar le miraban con dolor y rabia; tanto seres humanos como mágicos, ninguno tenia otra expresión en su rostro. Ninguno, que no fuera Pacifica Northwest, quien solo podía responder con un rostro afligido que miraba al suelo sin mucho animo; al menos, hasta que las manos de su padre lo condujeron a su pecho para que en este, se pudiera desahogar como era debido.- ¿No? ¿Nadie? De acuerdo… Fue mi ultima propuesta. No hay marcha atrás. Nos vemos…- Dio media vuelta, pero le detuvo una voz que jamás espero que le hablase.

-Te detendremos… ¿Estas consiente de ello, verdad?- Mabel aun no se rendía, ni con todo lo que había sucedido se había doblegado, y en ese instante, lo estaba demostrando.

-Estoy consiente de que lo intentaran… Mas no de que lo logren.- Fue lo único que se digno a decir al menos, antes de que su figura se perdiera en la oscuridad del profundo bosque junto con aquel vampiro con el que había llegado.

Todos lo habían visto, ese cambio, esa forma de actuar, las reacciones de sus seres queridos mas cercanos; era demasiado obvio como para pasar por alto, por lo que, todos estaban consientes de lo que significaba lo que el castaño había dicho. Y mas aun, después de una explicación detallada por parte del mayor de la familia Pines, se dio por hecho la cosa que a todos les dolía. El fin de los tiempos se volvía a presentar, pero ahora, con mucho mayor fuerza, y estaba siendo realizado por un muchacho que antes era considerado un héroe para todos. Lentamente, el silencio comenzó a gobernar en aquel lugar; nadie sabia que decir, ni que hacer; solo algunos que querían distraerse un poco comenzaron a levantar tiendas de campaña mientras que otros encendían fuego y ponían a cocer lo que parecía ser la cena para todos. Al final, la atención de todos se empezó a dispersar, por lo menos, hasta que un fuerte destello que se genero encima de aquella cabaña, les llamo la atención con fuerza. De la nada, flotando a metros sobre el suelo, un bebe de tamaño colosal que se encontraba sobre una andadera de aspecto futurista apareció.

-¿Dónde esta Mabel Pines?- Interrogo el bebe antes de que mas destellos cegaran a todos, de repente, una buena cantidad de sujetos fornidos aparecieron portando armaduras y armas de tecnología avanzada.

-¿Bebe del tiempo? ¿No te iba a tomar cientos de años el regenerarte después de lo de Bill?- Inquirió la joven, quien permanecía sentada en el suelo junto con su tío de mayor confianza, ambos, con sus armas a sus lados.

-¿No sabes como funciona el viaje en el tiempo, verdad?- Preguntó la deidad mientras le veía con intriga, o mejor dicho, a todo el escenario en si.

-Señor, comprobado. El perímetro esta asegurado, nos encontramos dentro de un campo de fuerza que nos protege.- Un soldado indico aquello a la par en que realizaba un típico saludo militar en son de respeto al ser de grandes poderes.

-De acuerdo, gracias por el informe.- le dijo con un tono de voz agradecido- Ahora, Mabel Pines. Creo que, y juzgando por la situación actual de ustedes, ya se han dado cuenta de que el Weirdmaggedon se encuentra cerca de iniciarse nuevamente, ¿no?- Cuestionaba mientras veía acercarse a su posición, a las personas que en su momento conformaron la rueda de Bill Cipher.

-Si. Lo se, lo sabemos. El fin de los tiempos se acerca, y va a ser difícil detener el fin del mundo en esta ocasión.- La castaña al decir aquellas palabras, se abrazo a si misma casi al borde de estirar su desgastado suéter para poder meterse dentro del mismo, pero se controlaba únicamente para no perder la compostura.

-Entonces es cierto. Mason "Dipper" Pines es quien ahora esta provocando el fin del mundo. ¿Verdad?- analizaba las miradas consternadas de todos, y al verles tan afectadas por sus palabras, agacho la mirada con dolor- Esto en parte es mi culpa. Puse demasiado peso sobre los hombros del muchacho; siempre supe que esto podía pasar, pero cada vez que observaba al muchacho para mantenerlo vigilado, solo era capaz de ver como su determinación le ayudaba a salir adelante. Supongo que al final, fue demasiado para un solo niño.- Lamentándose sobre sus propias decisiones, agacho aun mas la cabeza, recriminándose a si mismo por aquel desenlace que auguraba con ocurrir con fuerza. Pero, busco fuerza en si para poder erguirse de nueva cuenta, y mirar a cada ser que ahí se encontraba, determinado, pensó en una solución.- No se si sea algo que quieran. Pero, podemos llevarlos a la base de entrenamiento y salvamento de el Escuadrón Ejecutivo de Prevención de Anomalías Temporales. Ahí los sobrevivientes podrán estar seguros, pero solo aquellos que sean familiares de las personas que gusten ir a la academia Militar.- Esas palabras generaron que mas de uno abriera sus ojos con sorpresa.- A los que vayan, los podemos entrenar lo suficiente para que puedan hacer frente a esta nueva amenaza. Es lo único que puedo hacer, ya que; para ser sincero, si no fui rival para Bill tres años atrás, no lo seré ahora para este nuevo ser.- Poco a poco, muchos empezaron a ponerse de pie para acercarse al ser de gran tamaño.

Pasaron los minutos, mas de uno acepto esa propuesta, incluyendo Hombres-Tauro, Duendes, Unicornios y demás seres de carácter mágico. Pero claro, entre los que mas generaron impacto, se encontraban nada mas y nada menos como los mas jóvenes del pueblo; era la elección mas obvia, a menor tiempo de vida cotidiana, mayor entrenamiento se les podía impartir, por eso mismo, cuando Mabel, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, Gideon, Marius, Gabriel, Robbie, Wendy, Tambry, Thompson, Lee y Nate, se pusieron de pie y se formaron aun lado del bebe, del tiempo junto con sus tropas; se generó bastante contento por parte del resto. Y no fueron los únicos; Soos, Melody, El Varonil Dan, los chicos Corduroy, Stan y Ford también se dispusieron el enlistarse para poder ser de ayuda. Las personas que se quedaban en aquel lugar les despidieron con sonrisas confiadas, dejando como encargado del lugar, al anciano McGucket, quien prácticamente terminaría por ser el comunicador entre ambos grupos.

A aquella base de la tierra se le seria proporcionado equipo y suministros mas adelante, por lo que, el ahora reducido grupo, solo fue capaz de apreciar con lagrimas en los ojos, como varios habitantes del pueblo y seres fantásticos de los bosques, se iban bajo la promesa de regresar para poder hacerle frente a aquel muchacho que había iniciado todo ese caos en el que ahora se encontraban sumergidos. Muchos miraron lo que estaban dejando, pero varios otros, solo podían contemplar el cielo con determinación; Mabel y sus amigos conformaban esta pequeña fracción, ya que ellos no se encontraban dejando nada atrás. Volverían dentro de poco para salvar y levantar todo aquello que hubiese caído en las manos de ese nuevo monstruo al que debían de temer.

 ** _Mientras tanto, sobrevolando el cielo por encima del reducido pueblo;_**

-El bebe del tiempo ya se los esta llevando.- Sentenciaba el muchacho de cabellos castaños.

-¿No crees que les estas dando demasiada ventaja? ¿Qué sucederá si ellos si son capaces de destruirte?- Observaba el vampiro, quien transformado en murciélago, le hablaba con preocupación y miedo.

-Entonces se terminara mi tormento.- Murmuro el chico antes de voltear su mirada hacia otro lado, perdiéndose de esa manera, un fuerte destello de luz que se había generado en el bosque detrás de la colina donde aun se encontraban los restos de la única mansión de aquel pueblo.

-¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo?- Apenas percatándose del hecho de que había dicho algo, se giro para verle, pero únicamente fue capaz de apreciar como su nuevo jefe se encontraba alzando las manos en dirección al cielo, pero solo para crear aun mas estragos en la tierra.

Un temblor sacudió el lugar, y de repente, los restos de casas y arboles aledaños empezaron a levitar y a transformarse según la voluntad del todo poderoso adolescente. Las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido ante los ojos de aquella rata voladora, que a duras penas fue capaz de entender que de repente, se había creado delante suya, un Galeón bastante ostentoso y de muy buen ver. No supo que decir, mas en cambio, únicamente pudo seguir al castaño a aquel navío tan poderoso; y al encontrarse en cubierta, regreso a su verdadera forma.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos.- Proliferaba el chico mientras andaba por el lugar; transformando su atuendo con cada paso que daba en dirección al timón. Y, al encontrarse en este mismo; sujetándolo con ambas manos y una sonrisa, se había vestido como todo un antiguo amo de los mares; solo que en su caso, ahora era amo del universo entero. Una gabardina roja como la sangre y tan larga que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas cubría casi por completo la camisa de seda blanca que portaba; además, dos cinturones de cuerpo se encontraban encima suyo, uno rodeándole el torso por encima del hombro derecho para terminar aun lado de su cintura del lado izquierdo; el otro, sujetando los pantalones grises que se metían con cuidado en las botas largas de cuero negro y lustrado. Además, para agregarle aun mas detalle a su nuevo look, un sombrero largo con una pluma azul celeste se encontraba en su cabeza, ladeándose ligeramente sobre el ojo izquierdo; y claro, una espada con funda y mango de plata se encontraba colgado de su cintura, terminando de esa manera, con su nueva apariencia.- Hay que ir por unos cuantos amigos.- Termino por decir un segundo antes de maniobrar el rumbo del navío flotante.

Su dirección era firme, iban en dirección a aquella puesta del sol que gracias a la contaminación generada por el humo, era incapaz de hacerle daño al inmortal sujeto que aun permanecía aun lado del capitán al mando. Aunque claro, tan pronto como hubieron acercándose lo suficiente a los limites del pueblo, habiendo pasado ya las vías del tren que unían ambos riscos; el avance fue disminuyendo hasta que finalmente se freno el barco. Richy volteo su mirada en dirección al castaño, mismo que dejo el mando solo para tomar con firmeza su espada; y al desenfundarla, le mostro al inmortal pelirrojo que el filo de esta no era de acero o de algún metal extraño; si no, que se trataba de lo que parecía ser una ruptura dimensional contenida en la forma de una hoja de espada normal. Se podían ver brillos parecidos a estrellas y el negro del objeto le recordaba con fuerza a la oscuridad completa del espacio; sin duda, algo tan peculiar, que solo le podía pertenecer a un ser como el que ahora se encontraba caminando hasta la proa del barco.

Mason sonrió con malicia, alzo su arma enfrente de su rostro de forma vertical, y en la peculiar hoja de la misma, se gravo con una luz azul; una larga formula matemática de bastante complejidad. La sonrisa se agravo aun mas, y sin previo aviso, realizo un corte en horizontal con bastante poder; la tierra volvió a temblar debajo suyo; y una onda de choque nació del centro del pueblo, empujando incluso al navío para que saliera de sus limites. Cosa que, al acontecer, el joven muchacho vestido de pirata, inflo el pecho orgulloso; guardo su espada, y regreso al mando para poder conducirlos hacia su próximo destino.

-A-Ah…. ¿Voy invocando a los chicos?- Interrogo su secuas con bastante sorpresa de que, en ese momento, se encontrasen volando por encima de la carretera. Aunque, no por ese detalle en si, si no, por que era aquel ser por quien ahora lo hacían; puesto que, ciertamente, una parte dentro de si aun dudaba sobre si era posible que ese chico se quitase de en medio la cúpula de lo raro que les envolvía.

-Si, ve invocándolos. Pero no te sobre esfuerces; en cuanto lleguemos a la cede de las Naciones Unidas, abriré la brecha dimensional nuevamente, con eso, tendré el poder suficiente como para crear el eclipse eterno; lo cual ayudara a que dejes de tener limitaciones. Entonces, y solo entonces, podremos sacar a flote todos aquellos secretos oscuros que oculta el mundo, liberaremos a las grandes bestias y a los titanes. Sin mencionar de que podremos alzar ejércitos de diferentes criaturas y quimeras que se encuentren bajo mi mandato. El mundo caerá sin que puedan hacer nada, puesto que tarde o temprano, también liberare las burbujas de locura y las olas de rarezas que tengo planeado que azoten la tierra; espero que te guste lo que va a suceder.- Narraba con ansias en su voz, se encontraba deseoso de que todo pudiese ocurrir, tanto, que le molestaba un poco el esperar; pero, a diferencia de cierto ser, sabia que el esperar podía hacerle sentir con mayor satisfacción todo su triunfo.

-¿Y que va a suceder?- Interrogo el pelirrojo mientras bajaba a cubierta.

-El Weirdmaggedon.-


	97. Constelación Vs Estrella Fugaz

_**De acuerdo... Empezare esto con algo simple. Veran, el verano pasado publicaba mas seguido debido a que acababa de ser expulsado de la universidad, sin mencionar que estaba castigado y no podia salir... :'v Pero, en este, pues... Jejeje... No estoy bajo ningun castigo o cautiverio. Lo cual me permite salir de casa y convivir... Y por eso... Jejejeje... XD pues, ya saben, no? XD Ademas de que a eso le sumo el hecho de que me regalaron los cinco libros de Game of Thrones... XD Osea, menos tiempo... XD Pero, como sea, es un simple detalle... Espero que los capitulos los pueda subir mas seguido, pero ahora no puedo asegurar nada, ya que los nuevos iban a salir con ayuda del Diario 3, que pedi... Pero aun no me llega este... :'v Asi que, espero que todo salga bien... TwT Pero, en fin. Como sea, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, ojala lo disfruten y dejen un comentario que me diga si lo estoy haciendo bien o no... :D**_

 _ **Bueno, demos comienzo. La serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo, y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un fan y para fans bajo el unico proposito de entretener sin animos de lucro.**_

 _ **Lector; Tanto por el cap 23 y el Dead End; Jejeje... Me alegro que ambos te gustaran tanto. Espero que siga siendo asi. :D En cuanto al final de la serie en si, pues, tendras que descubrir eso por tu cuenta... :3 Muaajajaja! XD Ok, ok... En fin, gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que el cap sea de tu agrado... :D**_

 _ **Django; Tanto por el cap 23 y el Dead End; Jejeje... Primero, lo de la conexion, pues si, mas o menos... :3 Que bien que te gustara tanto los capitulos en si. Me alegro de verdad... :D Y pues, en este caso, puede que haya un brusco cambio en todos... Pero, creo que lo lleve bien, no lo se, espero que en eso me ayuden al decir si les gusto o no... :3 Jejeje... De nuevo, que bien que te gusto. Gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! :D**_

 _ **AzulyOro; Tanto por el cap 23 y el Dead End; Que bien que te gustara el cap oficial, y pues, en cuanto al Dead End, pues, es entendible. Digo, es un fin del mundo, no a muchos les gusta eso... :v XD jejeje... Pero, bueno, dejando aun lado eso, este... pues no veo por que me moleste que te cambies el nickname... :3 De hecho, esta chido el nombre... X3 Jejeje... En fin. Espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo, gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos! :D**_

 _ **El Perro Vacilon; Je... Vaya, pues, que puedo decir? O/O Jejeje... me alegro bastante que la historia te guste. Espero que siga siendo asi... :D Y en cuanto a los horrores ortograficos, lo se... Je... XD Pero, intento corregirlo cuando puedo... :D Que bien que te gustara tanto el final alterno... :D Aunque, no se si vaya a subir una historia aparte a esta. De por si, esta terminara el siguiente año... :v Asi que, pues, creo que tienen suficiente por un rato... XD Como sea, gracias por leer la serie. Ojala sea de tu agrado en todo sentido, y espero que sigas conmigo un buen rato! Nos vemos en los comentarios! Claro, si gustas...  
:D**_

 _ **dasj; Con eso me basta! :D Jejeje... la verdad, no busco nada mas aparte de eso... Que sea entretenido para todos y que disfruten de leer algo que prácticamente nace de la nada dentro de mi cabeza. :D Gracias por comentar! Nos vemos! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 24: Constelación Vs Estrella Fugaz**_

Se encontraba solo y confundido; tanto así que ni siquiera recordaba que era aquello que se encontraba haciendo antes de que esa poderosa oscuridad le envolviera, no sabia ni siquiera que hacer al respecto, ni como salir del predicamento. Lo único que podía concretar de manera segura, era que sentía un potente dolor en su cabeza, tan molesto, agudo y penetrante como si se tratara de un vidrio roto incrustado en su parte delantera del cráneo. Y lo único que serbia de anestesiante, era esa peculiar luz que en su mano abierta, funcionaba como única guía a la cordura.

Estaba confundido, desorientado, y el sofocante calor no era de mucha ayuda, menos aun con todo el abrumador dolor que le asaltaba de forma tan fortuita. Ni siquiera podía caber dentro de si en algo que pudiera hacer para poder zafarse de ese absorbente mal. La desesperación poco a poco le absorbía cada vez mas, por ello, anhelando una respuesta, cual fuera, apretó los puños con fuerza al igual que su mandíbula, deseando de esa manera por que fuese liberado de aquel tormento.

Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue sentir con claridad que era en verdad aquel potente brillo que aun lograba iluminar su entorno por entre sus dedos. Sorprendido, abrió nuevamente la mano solo para poder fijar su mirada estupefacta en ese peculiar accesorio de plata pura. Tenia un gravado interno en latín, era la primera vez que le fue posible verlo y apreciarlo; lo cual sentenciaba el hecho de que no era capaz de leerlo y mucho menos, traducirlo, mas en cambio: si fue capaz de recordar a quien se lo dio. Ese anillo, aquella pieza de metal precioso que contenía la leyenda, "Lorem Salutaris Princeps", había sido un regalo por parte de cierta rubia de ojos azules cual el despejado cielo de verano.

Y con la simple imagen de la muchacha, le fueron mostradas un sinfín mas; pero no solo de esta, si no también de sus amigos, de sus familiares, de sus momentos vividos aun lado de estos mismos: Los buenos, los malos, los que le orillaron a la desesperación, e incluso en los que se salvo de la misma, sus recuerdos asaltaron su mente de repente, recordando desde la infancia aun lado de su hermana, hasta la adolescencia junto a esta chica. Las peleas, las veces que ambos lloraron por alguna razón, las veces que él la salvo y viceversa, eran un equipo; pero en ese momento, estaban separados debido a la intervención de aquellos que le habían tendido una trampa, una donde inclusive acababa de perder a la persona que le hizo el mismo presente que en ese momento se encontraba salvándole. La ira volvió a su mente con ello, y mientras una voz le insinuaba que dejara aun lado todo recuerdo doloroso, otra murmuraba a lo lejos que no se fuera. Extrañado, se irguió lo mas que pudo, intento recobrar el sentido de la vista, pero fue inútil; solo consiguió agudizar un poco mas su oído.

-Dipper… no dejes que ellos te manipulen… No dejes que ganen… Quédate aquí. Quédate con nosotros. Quédate conmigo…- Se escuchaba decir cual si se tratara de un susurro generado por el viento. Pero aun a pesar de ello, le había escuchado con total claridad.

- _No le hagas caso. Ven, deshazte de todo lo que te lastima. Deja todo atrás, y conseguirás mas de lo que ya posees. Serás el amo del universo, solo, camina hacia delante. Sal de tu prisión_.- Esa ensordecedora voz que retumbaba con fuerza en su cabeza, le incitaba de forma seseante el que hacer, pero, enfurecido, retrocedió un par de pasos; los suficientes como para que esa misma voz callara lo suficiente para dejarle pensar, al menos, con la mano libre sosteniéndole la cabeza a modo de apoyo; permitiéndole el poder apreciar fijamente ese trozo de plata.

-¡Chico! ¡No dejes que te gane! ¡Eres mas fuerte que eso!- Ahora se trataba de otra voz completamente distinta a la de antes, y en esta ocasión, se escuchaba mucho mas fuerte y clara que antes; además de ronca y senil, pero amigable a la vez.

-¡Dipper! No te dejes vencer!- Ahora otra mas, esta vez, por parte de un amigo suyo, sabia perfectamente de quien, por lo que solo fue capaz de sonreír con nerviosismo mientras empezaba a sentir con claridad el como empezaba a llorar.

-¡Viejo, regresa en ti!- Otra mas, alentándole a que se quitara de encima ese manto de oscuridad.

-¡Dipper, te intentan controlar! ¡No los dejes ganar!- Se escucho, pero ahora era una chica quien gritaba, y sabia bien quien era, era inconfundible esa fuerza y confianza que le daba el escuchar su voz. Una que incluso le ayudo a sobre llevar el final de su mundo tres años atrás.

-¡Amigo! ¡Regresa con nosotros!- El asentó extranjero no dejo mucho a su imaginación. Aquel pelirrojo seguía con el a pesar de ya haber pasado algo de tiempo en aquel pueblo.

-¡Mira Pines, ni se te ocurra dejarte vencer por algo como eso! ¡Fue solo un engaño! ¡Regresa a ser como eras!- Esa arrogancia y aquel tono de voz campirano e infantil, al igual que chillón, le hizo sonreír con gracia; a un a pesar de que sus lagrimas caían fervientemente por sus mejillas.

-¡Dipper, escúchame bien! ¡Se trata de solo un engaño, no permitas que ellos te controlen! ¡Demuéstrales que puedes hacerles frente! ¡Enséñales, de lo que es capaz un héroe!- Gritaba con admiración aquel hombre que había sido de mentor para él, curioso, ya que para él; ese peculiar anciano de síes dedos, era eso en si; un héroe.

- _Déjalos aun lado, solo son un estorbo para alguien como tu. Tienes potencial, tienes inteligencia y fuerza. Podrías hacerte del mundo entero en menos tiempo del que le llevo a Bill conquistar este inmundo pueblo._ \- Otra vez, aquella voz le incentivaba a reflexionar, sin embargo, lo único que fue capaz de realizar, fue dar marcha atrás nuevamente. Un par de pasos fueron suficientes para que escuchara, la sentencia definitiva.

-¡Dipper! ¡Por favor, no te dejes vencer! ¡No eres tan débil! ¡Eres la persona con mas voluntad que jamás ha de existir! ¡Eres quien ha salvado múltiples veces a todos nosotros! ¡Eres un héroe! ¡Y por encima de todo, eres mi hermano!- Eso fue todo, la voz de Mabel se escucho incluso mas fuerte que aquella tentación maliciosa que anhelaba llevarle a la oscuridad.

Firme, trago saliva mientras se ponía en postura firme, y, usando toda la voluntad de su mente, agarro el anillo en su mano con determinación; solo para poder ponérselo en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda. Este se encontraba caliente, como si lo hubieran dejado dentro de una fogata, pero no le importo, cerro la mano con todas sus fuerzas mientras se doblaba sobre de si mismo por el radical dolor que de repente le agobio. Sin embargo, no grito en lo mas mínimo, solamente lo soportó firmemente al mismo tiempo en que pasaba enfrente de su mente aquellos buenos momentos aun lado de todos los que le habían alentado en ese momento. Su cabeza poco a poco se comenzó a refrescar, hasta que, abrió los ojos; cegándose por completo con aquel cielo azul tan hermoso que se posaba encima de todos. Y aunque se mostraba poco a poco pintándose de un rojizo que indicaba el anochecer, no por ello dejo de parecerle bello.

Volteo la mirada a su alrededor, encontrándose de esa manera con sus tíos, con sus amigos, con su novia y con su hermana. Todos, mirándole con sorpresa y lagrimas en los ojos. La barrera un permanecía activa a sus espaldas, lo cual generó que se volteara a ver a si mismo, percatándose finalmente del hecho mas sorprendente de todos; se encontraba envuelto en fuego azul, aun a pesar de que había recobrado la conciencia. Se preguntaba cual era la razón de esto, pero su mente le dio la respuesta cual si se tratara de un flash tan rápido que a duras penas fue capaz de conservar la información en su cabeza. Volteó su mirada en dirección a la entrada del bosque, encontrándose de lleno con aquellos criminales que, con el seño fruncido en ira, daban la impresión acertada de querer atacarles cuanto antes.

-Muy bien, nos apegaremos al plan original. Acaben con ellos.- Ordenaba Richy con bastante enfado en su mirar. Y cual si sus palabras se tratasen de ordenes para sus acompañantes, estos rápidamente empuñaron sus armas en dirección a los residentes de la mansión.

Powers y Trigger fueron los primeros en enfilar sus pistolas en dirección suya, pero rápidamente estas mismas les fueron arrancadas de sus manos por los rápidos disparos de los mayores de la familia Pines. Dipper seguía sorprendido, tanto, que a penas fue capaz de ver como Gabe salía volando por encima de los arboles solo para poder escalar hasta la cima del mas alto de estos mientras alzaba sus manos al aire, como si se encontrase llamando algo de gran calamidad. Y de repente, el suelo empezó a temblar, cual si augurara un terrible destino en su contra; el cual fue manifestado como un sinfín de muñecos de plástico que salieron de las profundidades del bosque; pero que rápidamente fueron frenados por el repentino actuar del chico que aun permanecía envuelto en fuego. Puesto que sin pensarlo mucho, solo alzo el guante de su maño derecha para poder posar esta sobre el suelo, generando grandes picos de roca que salieron en diagonal y apuntando su potente filo a ese ejercito de criaturas sin voluntad.

Rápidamente, el patio trasero de la mansión se convirtió en un campo de batalla que no tenia igual. Los adolescentes se apresuraron a hacerse con las armas que pudieron, mientras que los mayores decidieron, con la mirada, el ir en contra de los responsables directos de todo ese gran desastre. Ford junto con Stan, corrieron hacia el bosque mientras disparaban de forma indiscriminada con todo aquel maniquí que lograra atravesar las barricadas espontaneas que había creado su sobrino. McGucket y Robbie, por otro lado, decidieron tomar posición ventajosa con la altura de la colina, solo para poder controlar lo mejor que pudieron, aquel terreno que amenazaba con ser arrebatado por el grupo criminal.

Wendy se hizo de su hacha para poder empezar a atacar, Gideon usaba su magia para empujar, lanzar y aplastar a la armada de objetos que contaban con forma humana. Mabel usaba su garfio volador para atacar y para moverse con mayor libertad por el lugar; mientras que Gabriel y Marius, después de regresar al interior por sus cosas, salieron solo para dejar a relucir, un par de hojas de acero que estaban dispuestos a blandir sin miedo alguno. Por otro lado, Candy, Grenda y Tambry, que arrastraron al interior del lugar a Pacifica, salieron nuevamente para poder empezar a disparar de forma decidida en contra de sus enemigos, los cuales ahora también tenían la participación de Ivan y Bratsman; hombres que al parecer, tenían bastante poca consideración por que se tratasen de adolescentes los que formasen parte de esa repentina pelea campal.

Los ancianos Pines no pudieron avanzar mas de lo que el limite de su propiedad se los permitía, por lo que, únicamente vieron como alternativa, el continuar peleando contra aquel grupo terrorista con toda su capacidad de tiro. Disparos silbaban en el aire solamente para romper ventanas y astillar la fachada trasera de la ostentosa mansión; y mientras eso sucedía, lazers volaban silenciosos hasta impactarse en uno de los muñecos que seguían ordenes de sus dueños, o en alguna corteza de árbol debido a la mala puntería de alguien.

Sin embargo, por muy impactante que resultara ser todo ello, Dipper seguía con la cabeza en otro lado; únicamente se lograba concentrar para crear coberturas de roca para todos sus acompañantes y para si mismo, pero, para crear algo para atacar; no. Tenia miedo, y no solo esto, si no que también se encontraba presente en su mente un poderoso ataque de ansiedad generado por el pequeño detalle de que el fuego de su cuerpo, aun no se detenía, y este de hecho ni siquiera daba indicios de desaparecer pronto. Por lo mismo, la cúpula que se encontraba encima de sus cabezas, daba aquellos colores que combinados con la luz de un próximo atardecer, se plasmaban con fuerza en el suelo del lugar, pintando todo de un arcoíris que únicamente lograba marearle y confundirle.

Colocó ambas manos en su cabeza, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que la confusión y el malestar desaparecieran. Pero inútiles resultaban ser estos mismos, él era completamente incapaz de poder llevar a cabo algo que le ayudase. Poco a poco le iba ganando la desesperación y la soledad; al menos, hasta que a su mente se le concedió un momento de lucidez con el que pudo ser capaz de recordar al menos por un instante corto, aquel ultimo pasaje de su diario numero cuatro. De pronto, todo dejo de importar, se puso de pie tan rápido como le fue posible y empezó a correr en dirección a la mansión; adentrándose en la misma poco antes de que alguna bala enemiga le lastimara. Pero al hacerlo, consiguió llamar la atención de la única muchacha que se encontraba a cubierto con la espalda pegada a su cobertura y encaminada al campo de batalla; dejando de esa manera, sus ojos puestos en la entrada trasera de la mansión.

-¡Dipper! ¡¿a dónde vas?!- Grito a todo pulmón Mabel, quien únicamente consiguió con su grito, que los demás se voltearan a verle de reojo para saber que era aquello que acontecía. Y cierto par, al corroborar con la mirada el hecho de que el muchacho ya no se encontraba donde antes, por tal, no pudieron hacer mas que mirarse fijamente entre ellos antes de emprender una retirada estratégica que los colocaba aun lado de los otros dos varones que contaban con armas largas.

-Mabel, ¿qué sucede?- Le llamo el mayor de la familia sin parar de arremeter en contra de sus asaltantes.

-Dipper entro corriendo a la mansión. No se a que iba, pero parecía estar consternado.- Hablo con voz alta, esperando de esa manera que se escuchara por encima de todo el ruido que gobernaba aquel lugar. Cosa que al parecer sucedió, puesto que sus tutores de verano intercambiaron miradas dudosos de lo que acababa de decirles su sobrina: aunque, solo hicieron aquello por un segundo a lo mucho, lo suficiente para acordar con la mirada un gesto positivo a lo que sea que se encontrasen tramando.

-Ve, nosotros nos haremos cargo de estos lunáticos. Tu ve por tu hermano, y ayúdale con lo que sea que le este pasando. ¿De acuerdo?- Stan se puso de repente fuera de cubierta, únicamente para pasarse al lugar que ocupaba la chica, y desde ahí, empezar a disparar a diestra y siniestra; mas que nada, a todo aquel sujeto que tratara de lastimar a los adolescentes que se encontraban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra toda aquella marioneta que se adentraba a los territorios de su hogar.

-P-Pero…- Intento replicar, pero fue frenada por la mirada determinada del mayor.

-Los hermanos se tienen que ayudar entre si. ¿No?- Una sonrisa confiada de su parte, seguida por una media torcida e insegura por parte del otro gemelo mayor, consiguieron lo que ambos querían.

Siendo eso, que la joven castaña sonriera determinada un instante antes de salir disparada de su lugar; encaminando sus pies lo mas rápido que pudo, al interior del recinto. Sus tíos únicamente le miraron con ensoñación y nostalgia, recordando brevemente el como aquella joven iba en busca de su gemelo, esperanzada por poder ayudarle en lo que sea que le aconteciera.

Pero rápidamente desviaron la mirada nuevamente al frente de toda aquella confrontación. Disparando tan rápido como les era posible, y cambiando la carga del fusil una vez que esta ya no dio abasto para toda la guerra que se encontraban librando. Y este mismo caso se repetía en cada uno de los que se encontraban con arma de largo alcance en sus manos. Unos, torpemente lograban llevar dicho acto a cabo después de que el cargador se les resbalara de las manos un par de veces; otros, mas experimentados: como lo eran los mas viejos del grupo junto con aquel pelinegro que había tenido un entrenamiento prematuro en dicho acto, lograban recargar sus armas en menos de lo que tardaban tomar aire tres veces seguidas.

Aunque, por otro lado, se encontraban los jóvenes que permanecían en medio de aquel lio mientras llevaban a cabo todo movimiento corpóreo posible para articular sus extremidades de la manera mas coordinada posible; buscando de esa manera el arrancar cabezas, brazos y piernas de plástico. Y claro, también se encontraba el albino del grupo, quien utilizaba toda aquella pieza de plástico, roca y vidrio que encontraba; cual si se tratara de algún proyectil en contra de sus enemigos; o también, al ver que de repente sus amigos se veían poco a poco rodeados por marionetas, les sacaba del apuro al mismo tiempo en que empujaba a aquellos seres sin vida hacia el exterior de donde venían.

Todos daban lo mejor de si para poder frenar el fiero ataque, y mas ahora, que no tenían consigo al par de gemelos que de alguna manera u otra; siempre terminaban salvándoles cuando la situación mas lo apremiaba. Ese detalle reducía ligeramente la moral de unos cuantos, pero rápidamente era cubierta esta misma al recordar el que, en ese instante, se encontraban peleando de forma encarnecida, para proteger a estos mismos muchachos. Y eso, era todo lo que necesitaban para seguir peleando, para dejar aun lado todos los raspones, las cortadas, y las rozaduras de proyectiles que les lograsen lesionar de alguna manera. Aunque las heridas se podían dejar de lado, si se comparaban claro, con el agotamiento físico y mental que estas provocaban; ya que, para mas de uno, al ser la primera batalla que libraban de forma férrea, el ver que de repente una bala les había hecho daño, no podían hacer mas que verse inundados por el miedo a la muerte. Cansándose poco a poco, por ese mismo miedo que lograba en ellos, un incremente a su torpeza y agarrotamiento.

 _ **En ese instante, dentro de la mansión;**_

Sus pasos hacían eco en el lugar, y aunque un estremecedor ruido se encontrase gobernando el exterior; el interior a penas y se veía agobiado por ese hecho. Por lo único por lo que pasaban los pasillos de la misma, era por su presencia; misma que era anunciada con el peculiar brillo de reacción que emitía la barrera que él y su mentor habían puesto. Y claro, toda esa electricidad estática que le recorría desde los pies hasta la cabeza, buscando a su paso el poder apaciguar finalmente el fuego que le cubría.

Pero todo eso era algo que fácilmente podía dejar atrás, lo único que le importaba en ese instante: era el concentrarse lo suficiente como para que, cuando pasara por enfrente de su estudio, con solo estirar la mano cierto libro volara de su lugar y le siguiera de manera recelosa. No podía perder tiempo con nada, por eso, ni siquiera sus pasos debían de descansar si no hasta que pudiera acabar ya con lo que le acomplejaba.

Tan concentrado estaba en su delirio, que le fue imposible percatarse que alguien le seguía muy por detrás, tanto, que a duras penas era capaz de verle; y eso gracias a todo rastro mágico que le seguía cual si se tratasen de migajas de pan dejadas para que les siguiera sin perderle; o mejor visto, como si se tratase de una antorcha que le guiaba por una cueva oscura, él de manera inconsciente le iluminaba su camino a ella. A su hermana. Quien sin titubear, iba tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, aferrándose a la idea de querer salvar a quien tantas veces dejo hasta sus mejores aspiraciones aun lado solo por ella; por eso mismo quería aferrarse de forma insistente a la única persona que siempre le ha cuidado con tanto amor y cariño: por todo lo que él sacrifico por ella, por todo lo que dejo aun lado por ella, por todo lo que sufrió por ella. Era su turno para tomar ese dolor para ella misma, y liberarle del mismo a su hermano; por eso no se permitía titubear. Ni antes, cuando quería ir por él en el momento en que le vio sufrir mientras se encontraba envuelto en fuego, ni en ese momento, cuando le vio sacar con ayuda de un conjuro; uno de sus diarios de su estudio.

Aquello le hizo abrir los ojos como platos, hacia poco se encontraban en ese mismo lugar mientras permanecían discutiendo la posibilidad de que ambos se encontraban puestos bajo un mismo hechizo que les hacia pelearse entre ambos cual si siempre se encontrasen enfadados el uno con el otro. Detalle que de repente ilumino su mente, de alguna manera, aquello había sido desplazado a otro plano, como si de repente cualquier cosa que le provocase enfado fuera reemplazado por el simple sentimiento de miedo que le generaba el dejar solo a su gemelo. Negó con la cabeza de forma airada, no era un momento adecuado para estarse preguntando aquello, de hecho, no era momento para nada mas que seguir los pasos del muchacho.

-¿Al piso de arriba?- Pregunto inocente al ver que de repente el muchacho pego un salto para colocarse encima de un mueble que le permitió el seguir ascendiendo con algo de Parkour por el lugar. Adentrándose en uno de los pasillos infinitos de su hogar; y provocando de paso, que la mirada de su hermana le siguiera con ensimismamiento y duda.- ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando hacer, Dipper?- Termino por preguntarse en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para dejarse en claro que había hablado en ese momento.

Respiro hondo, y una vez llegado al mismo lugar en el que su hermano salto, la muchacha extrajo de su suéter aquel artefacto que en ese momento, se daba de santos por que aun se encontrase con ella. Ese peculiar garfio volador que sin dudarlo un segundo, disparo en dirección a una viga que se encontraba en contacto con el piso superior. Ascendió tan rápido como fue la acción de disparo, solo para que tan pronto como sus pies pisaran el suelo, regresara a la carrera en cuestión, siguiendo los pasos de su hermano por todo el lugar hasta que ambos fueron a dar a un lugar que ella no visitaba seguido. Lo sabia por el simple hecho de que no sabia a ciencia cierta de que era lo que contenía aquella habitación con la puerta semi abierta y de la cual resaltaba la luz que le guiaba a su hermano.

Por lo mismo, con timidez abrió la puerta mientras se adentraba al lugar con timidez. Esperando por encontrarse con cualquier cosa, algo sorprendente, o simplemente, algo que no fueran un sinfín de libros. O mejor dicho, una biblioteca entera; admiraba todo el lugar con peculiar interés, no sabia por que es que era tan grande el lugar, pero lo era; tanto como dos pisos de alto, con libreros repletos de empolvados tomos tan variados como las lenguas del mundo. Laberintos de muebles le recibían con particular ostentosidad, desorientándole lo suficiente como para obligarla a mirar directamente al suelo, buscando en el reflejo de la pulida madera, alguna luz que delatara la posición del castaño.

Su andar fue dudoso y lleno de sorpresas, de repente daba con alguna clase de callejón sin salida, pero, después de mucho perderse, finalmente pudo dar con quien buscaba. Su hermano, se encontraba frente a un amplio ventanal que miraba en dirección al bosque que se extendía por el lado derecho de la mansión, pero su atención no se encontraba posada en el increíble atardecer que se lograba ver gracias a la cúpula mágica que mantenía activada su sola presencia. Si no, que sus ojos permanecían fijados en algo que había entre él y el ventanal. Un escritorio viejo que contaba con un cajón abierto y con su diario cuatro descansando en él mientras lo alumbraba con una lámpara de luz negra. Dicha escena, tan sorpresiva y llegada de la nada, le estrujo el estomago a la muchacha, por el miedo que le generaba ver esa pagina del diario en cuestión.

 _ **Flash Back;**_

Salía de su habitación sabiendo que lo que estaba por hacer probablemente generaría una pelea mas entre ambos, pero no le importaba. Le generaba demasiado pesar el saber que ambos no podían ni verse sin querer pelearse; ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas el remendar su vinculo roto, tanto, que no le importara cuanto tiempo discutieran, invertiría las horas que fueran necesarias para que ambos lograsen llevarse bien nuevamente. Por eso, con mirada determinada e inspirada después de tres respiraciones profundas, caminó directo a la puerta del cuarto de su hermano. Tocó una vez lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el ruido resonara por toda la habitación, pero antes de que alguien le respondiera, la puerta simplemente se abrió de par en par, dejándole ver un lugar sumergido en la oscuridad.

-¿D-Dipper? ¿Estas despierto?- Inquiría mientras, temerosa, se adentraba en el lugar con un claro miedo. Mismo que desapareció al comprobar que el lugar se encontraba completamente desierto; curiosa, inmiscuía en el lugar mirando en todas direcciones, tratando de dar con alguna pista sobre el paradero del muchacho; pero esta no llego a ella hasta que un gélido viento entro por la ventana del lugar. Helándole el alma de forma brusca y moviendo ligeramente, las paginas abiertas de un diario que se encontraba posado en el escritorio del joven muchacho, pero claro, sin cambiarlas.- ¿P-Pero que?- Susurro al mismo tiempo que se aproximaba al lugar en cuestión para examinar que era lo que ahí permanecía. Y con detenimiento observó aquello que vio con solo acercarse lo suficiente. Ese mismo conjuro que del cual había sabido gracias a lo que le contó su tío Ford después de que su hermano recuperara la memoria; y claro, también recordaba esas paginas en particular dado que su hermano ya lo había planteado antes. De hecho, fueron la razón por la cual ella se enojo en un principio con él, por que había sugerido de manera muy seria, que ese sello se le pusiese en la espalda para poder aplacar de una vez, los poderes de Bill.

La ira poco a poco empezó a hacerse presente, incitándole a querer pelear con su hermano solamente le fuese posible verlo, por lo que; consiente de ello, no vio mas alternativa que cerrar el diario con fuerza, descubriendo que debajo de la contraportada, se encontraba el quinto ejemplar de la recopilación de memorias que tenia el muchacho. Giró la mirada en todas direcciones, como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie mas se encontrase siquiera cerca de ella; y después de unos breves segundos, empezó a husmear en aquel quinto tomó, mas que nada, en aquellas paginas donde se viera de forma completa, los símbolos que su gemelo usaba para poder hacer todo aquello a lo que él llamaba, Alquimia.

Su curiosidad era demasiada, tanto, que tras unos segundos donde leyó de forma cuidadosa las explicaciones de un par de estos círculos tan peculiares; se animó a robar una hoja de papel de un cuaderno sin importancia que se encontraba tirado aun lado del mueble, y con ayuda de un lápiz y de la poca luz que se alcanzaba a filtrar por la ventana, empezó a copiar estos mismos círculos de los cuales había leído. Eran cosas bastante complejas las que se podían lograr, pero si era cuidadosa, pudiese ser que inclusive fuera capaz de usar aquello como arma. Por ende, determinada al momento de acabar, no hizo mas que salir de la forma mas cautelosa posible del lugar.

- _Bien, con esto, seguro no habrá problema si vuelven a aparecer esos locos…_ \- Se decía mentalmente conforme cerraba con cuidado la puerta.

-¿Mabel?- Una voz se escucho por el corredor, por lo que, auxiliándose de un pequeño sobresalto que dio, se las arreglo para esconder la información robada en la manga de su blusón.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back;**_

-¿Dipper? ¿Qué haces viendo esas paginas de tu diario?- Inquiría mientras daba pasos lentos y seguros en su dirección. Siendo la precaución mas que nada, por la forma tan brusca en que el adolescente reacciono al verla a su lado. Rápidamente el castaño cerro el diario al mismo tiempo en que apágala la lámpara y se guardaba ambos en la mochila mientras le veía de frente a la joven.- ¿En serio eres Dipper? ¿O quieres volver a engañarme, Bill?- La castaña poco a poco mostraba la clara intención de disparar el arma en sus manos, pero freno en cuanto vio como su hermano se sorprendía por sus palabras tan certeras.

-¿Bill? ¿A que te refieres?- Preguntaba él con incomodidad y ligero enojo.

-Tu ojo derecho.- Fueron las únicas palabras que se limito a decir, claro, sin dejar de apuntarle directo a la cabeza. Sabia la fuerza con la que esa cosa se disparaba, por lo mismo, se mostraba confiada en que un golpe bien acertado podría dejarle inconsciente; terminando todo de la forma mas rápida y sencilla posible aquel dilema. Por otro lado, el chico solamente se limito a voltear en dirección a la ventana que tenia de frente, el reflejo de la misma era lo suficientemente claro como para permitirle ver que el glóbulo ocular derecho no se encontraba igual que el izquierdo; el cual permanecía perfectamente igual, si no que; este se encontraba con la iris de un color miel intenso, y con la pupila claramente alargada. Dejándole en claro, que este se encontraba sincronizándose con los restos de Bill que aun se encontraban vagando por su mente. Apretó la mandíbula con enfado y desesperación, solo para girarse en dirección a su hermana.

-Esto, es solo el rastro de Bill manifestándose en mi otra vez; pero, esto se acaba hoy…- Declaraba con su mano derecha colocada sobre su mochila, asegurando esta a su cuerpo como si temiera el perderla.

-¿Y por que habría de acabar?- No se encontraba dudando, de hecho, conforme mas determinado le veía, mas se acercaba ella aun con el arma en sus manos.

-Por que yo mismo hare que acabe de una vez por todas, ahora, apártate de mi camino, Mabel… Me tengo que ir.- Pedía a la par en que empezaba a caminar en dirección a la salida, pero teniendo como obstrucción en su camino; a su propia gemela. Quien continuaba apuntándole con el arma de manera recelosa.

-No creo que esa sea una buena manera de solucionar las cosas. Escuchaste a Ford, existe la posibilidad de que eso sea algo relacionado con Bill, sin mencionar de que, en un principio tu tampoco te veías muy convencido de usar ese sello. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?- Enfrentándole con mirada severa, sus ojos se clavaban en los de su hermano, mismo que únicamente permanecía de pie enfrente de ella; sin mostrar el menor rastro de enojo o miedo. De hecho, se encontraba tan tranquilo que era ese el detalle que le hacia dudar tanto de sus facultades; no estaba segura de que se encontrase plenamente en si, y de hecho, el miedo de que se encontrase controlado por algo mas no dejaba de incrustarse en su corazón como si se tratara de una espina venenosa.

-¿Qué que me hizo cambiar de parecer? Ah, no lo se, quizás por que a pesar de encontrarnos dentro de la barrera mágica, sigo envuelto en fuego azul y con uno de los ojos igual al de Bill.- Su voz exasperada por fin salió de su boca, y dejaba a relucir claramente la confusión y desesperación que seguramente gobernaban en si.- Ahora, si no es mucho molestar, hazte a un lado, no quiero perder mas tiempo.- Nuevamente un paso hacia el frente fue dado, pero a su vez, fue este mismo correspondido por una acción que requirió que usara un hechizo que conocía bien.

De repente, el garfio volador de la joven salió disparado en dirección a su cabeza, que rápidamente fue protegida por un libro de una estantería cercana a ellos. Dipper le miraba de una forma inexpresiva, mientras que ella solamente fruncía el seño con rabia, emoción que poco a poco, empezaba a sentir él también. Los dos se clavaban los ojos el uno al otro, mientras que aquel conjunto de hojas viejas empastadas en un cuero viejo, flotaba a pocos centímetros del rostro de quien lo hacia levitar, y resguardando en la abolladura que tenia en su pasta; aquel pedazo de metal que daba claras señales de golpear demasiado duro.

-Insisto, en que dejes ese diario. Dipper. No sabemos si quieres usar ese sello por que estas siendo manipulado por los restos de Bill, o por el mismo hechizo por el que creíamos los dos que estábamos bajo control; pero de algo estoy segura, puede que usarlo no sea la mejor de las ideas.- Con un dedo hizo poner en marcha el mecanismo interno de su arma, recargándola nuevamente con la cuerda y el gancho, pieza que inclusive había traído consigo, aquel libro que le había protegido.

-Y yo no se si me estas impidiendo que acabe de sellar a Bill por el simple hecho de querer pelear conmigo.- Desafío el joven, con mirada fría y calculadora que le hizo temblar de forma brusca.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso?- Grito desesperada por ver como le era cuestionada su forma de actuar a pesar de que solo trataba de ayudarle.

-¡Por que de los dos, eres la única que ha atacado!- Grito aun mas fuerte que ella, y haciéndole retroceder por mostrar el fulgor de su mirada, que con ira; no hacia mas que colocarse sobre de ella.

-¡Lo hice para detenerte!- Poco a poco, sus palabras se veían empapadas de clara furia en contra de la terquedad del muchacho.

-¡¿Detenerme de que?! ¡Aun no había hecho nada!- Respondía con claro enfado en contra de la castaña, misma que solo apretaba con fuerza su arma en manos. Ya que no encontraba otra manera de aguantar el insaciable deseo de meterle a su hermano la razón a base de golpes.

-¡¿En ese caso, por que no dejas el diario en el escritorio y esperamos al resto?!- Nuevamente aquel garfio se alzo en dirección des castaño, no sin antes; con un golpe de codo, quitar el libro que en el que se había quedado incrustado.- Que ellos sean quienes decidan que hacer.- Sentencio con rabia surgiendo de su voz. Y claro, logrando de paso, hacer que el ojo amarillo de su hermano, se tornara por un segundo de color rojo; mismo acto que a su vez, hizo que la luz creada por el campo de fuerza, acrecentara levemente.

 _ **En ese instante, afuera en el patio trasero;**_

Cierto rubio de ojos azules que aun se encontraba encima de un árbol con una de sus manos extendida, retrajo la otra para ver lo que se encontraba resguardando de manera celosa. Un medallón que contaba con un sinfín de símbolos de origen asiático, y que rodeaban de manera peculiar al inconfundible símbolo del Ying y Yang, Mismos que, dentro de sus zonas donde se concentraba el dolor dominante de cada elemento, se podían distinguir con facilidad dos cosas grabadas de forma tenue; haciéndolas a penas visibles. Un árbol de pino y una estrella fugaz.

Contemplo la pieza de cerámica por un segundo, y con cuidado la apretó en su mano, haciendo que esta irradiara un calor peculiar. Una vez haciendo eso, regreso la vista al campo entero, encontrándose de esa manera, con que ya no contaba con ningún maniquí que le fuese posible controlar para atacar; de hecho, tanto era el caso, que ahora todos sus enemigos se encontraba concentrando su fuego en dirección a sus aliados.

-Oh…- Bufo sorprendido al esquivar muy a penas, un rayo que iba en dirección a su rostro. Después, bajo de aquel árbol de la manera mas rápida que le fue posible hasta que llego a la misma altura donde aun se encontraba su jefe.- Amo Richy…- Le llamo con voz calmada, lo mas que se podía al menos, al encontrarse escondido detrás de un tronco de pino que recibía un tremendo castigo por parte de sus contrincantes.

-¿Si? ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntaba el vampiro mientras se escondía de igual manera, aunque a diferencia de su subordinado, se encontraba tranquilo y sin problemática alguna.

-El emblema ya no me responde. Hace lo que quiere…- Sin pensarlo dos veces, le mostro al ser de la noche aquello que aun descansaba en su mano, y este mismo solamente se limitaba a permanecer estático mientras emanaba una ligera luz.

-Hummm…- su mirada se concentro en aquel objeto el tiempo suficiente como para dejarle en claro que ni siquiera él sabia a ciencia cierta como interpretar aquello- Muy bien, cambio de planes. Que todos ataquen como debe de ser. Y tu- le señalo con mirada fría- intenta hacer que reaccione. Necesitas controlar sus emociones, y si no te responde, es por que ellos están tomando el control.- Declaro antes de saltar de su escondite y descender al suelo, aun cubierto por las largas sombras que anunciaban un próximo anochecer.

Las personas que no dejaban de disparar en su contra, se detuvieron solo un segundo para admirarle de manera directa, buscando descifrarle con la mirada. Pero únicamente fueron capaces de esquivar a tiempo un repentino ataque directo de su parte; un par de bolas de fuego que salieron de sus manos de forma espontanea. Este se extendió por el lugar un poco, pero no lo suficiente, solamente lo bastante como para abrirle paso a sus esbirros, quienes dejaron toda cobertura para ir de frente en contra de los que resguardaban la mansión. Y estos, a su ves, decidieron ir de frente contra sus acérrimos enemigos.

 _ **De vuelta a la biblioteca;**_

-¿Qué ellos sean quienes decidan?- Preguntaba contrariado y ofendido el joven. Quien hacia levitar varios libros a la vez.- Lo lamento, pero la ultima vez que revise, esta cosa solo me afectaba a mi. Los restos de Bill solo tienen impacto en mi, en mi mente, en mis pesadillas. No veo por que los demás deban de elegir por mi, al menos, cuando yo soy completamente capaz de hacer las cosas por mi cuenta.- Sus palabras, cargadas de rencor, salían a brote mientras lograba que cada vez mas libros se alzaran a su lado, como si de alguna manera, estos le protegieran.

-Claramente no eres capaz.- Proliferaba con cada vez mas nerviosismo. Creado sin miramientos, por el repentino incremento de material de lectura cerca del muchacho.

-Ah, y tu si, ¿no? Tu que no lo pensaste dos veces en dispararme esa cosa a menos de tres metros de distancia.- Le enfrentaba, recalcando ese hecho a fuego vivo.

-Pero yo ya no quiero decidir. Solo te digo que esperes a que los demás digan que hacer.- De forma difícil, yendo en contra de sus propios pensamientos, trato de razonar con el castaño.

-Si, claro, así podre distraerme lo suficiente como para que vuelvas a dispararme.- La desconfianza en la joven acrecentaba de manera exponencial, quizás por el malestar que aun sentía; o por el hecho de que aun no lograba quitarse de encima el rastro del demonio que no paraba de atormentarle; no lo sabia de forma clara, pero si sabia que quería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-¡¿Por qué de repente dudas tanto de mi?! ¿No somos gemelos? ¿No confiamos el uno en el otro?- El sentimentalismo empezaba a apoderarse de ella, tanto así, que no dudo al momento de sacarse del pecho todo lo que sentía.- Pero, no. Aun así, aunque seamos hermanos… ¡Me sigues ocultando cosas! ¡No confías en mi!- Le fue imposible reprimirse, ni esas palabras, ni la pequeña lagrima que salió de su ojo derecho y que limpio de forma rápida con el dorso de una mano.

-¡Eso es solo por que tu tampoco confías en mi!- Le devolvió las palabras, pero en su caso, cargadas con rencor de hacia años. El cuarto donde se encontraban poco a poco empezaba a verse cubierto por los peculiares símbolos que conformaban la cúpula.- ¡Desde antes no confiabas en mi! ¡Decías que si, pero nunca fue el caso! ¡Tu, egoísta!- Ahora era él quien le acompañaba en el llanto, le era imposible guardárselo por mas tiempo.

-¡¿Yo soy la egoísta?! ¿Quién guardo el secreto de una posible conexión con aquel demonio que antes casi destruye la tierra? ¿Quién quiso cargar con todo el solo? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no me lo dices?- Desafiaba con rabia, ya no se estaba controlando ni midiendo, solo decía lo que sentía.

-Oh, déjame decírtelo. ¡Quizás el mismo chico que tiene por hermana a la misma chica que creo todo este desastre en un inicio!- esas palabras a modo de un grito desgarrador le provocaron a ella el abrir los ojos con temor- ¡Tu! ¡Quien entregó algo que ni siquiera sabia que era, solo para extender las vacaciones de verano! ¡Tu quien te refugiaste en un paraíso mientras los demás vivíamos un infierno! ¡Tu, quien por un berrinche decidiste tirar todo al diablo! ¡Tu! ¡Quien en un inicio, no me hizo caso cuando le pedí que apagara el portal!- Su rostro estaba fruncido en cólera, y el de la joven adolescente lo estaba en aflicción. Ambos, tan contrarios, dejaban que sus lagrimas salieran a flote sin preocuparse de ese hecho, al menos, hasta que la mayor de los dos decidió romper con aquello de una vez por todas.

-¡¿C-Como puedes decir eso?!- le grito enfurecida mientras disparaba en su dirección con el garfio, el cual nuevamente quedaba atrapado de la misma manera que antes- ¡Si por ti fuera, Ford seguiría vagando entre dimensiones!- Señalo a la par que intentaba recargar el arma, sin embargo, esta se encontraba trabada, y el libro en el que estaba, no daba señas de querer dejarle ir. Obligándole a que fuera ella quien se aproximara de forma frenética en dirección a su hermano, quien le recibió con una palma abierta que atrapo un puño furtivo en su contra.

-¡Y si fuera por mi, no hubiera existido una ruptura espacial! ¡No se abría abierto la tela de nuestra dimensión! ¡Y Bill no hubiera pasado a nuestro mundo para dominarlo! ¡¿Y que crees?! ¡Si hubiera sido por mi, tampoco hubiera sufrido en silencio durante estos tres años!- Respondió mientras su cuerpo se movía de manera involuntaria. Con un puño que alcanzo a lanzar al estomago de su hermana y que esta fue incapaz de bloquear; por lo que únicamente pudo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta que cayo de rodillas, doblada en su dolor. El garfio fue liberado por el mismo adolescente, y sin mas, lo dejo caer al suelo, para después, empezar a caminar a la salida.

-¡Sufriste en silencio por que tu lo quisiste! ¡Si me hubieras dicho, pudimos haberlo arreglado, juntos!- Aun se encontraba adolorida, pero no por eso le fue imposible gritarle al joven.

-¡No se lo dije a nadie por que quería protegerlos!- Se giro sobre de si mismo, solo para esquivar con un movimiento de cabeza hacia atrás, un puño que resplandecía por cierta manopla de bronce.

-¡¿Protegernos de que?!- Envuelta en rabia, preguntaba eso mientras seguía intentando acertar un golpe en su contra; pero ante esa deseo, se le interponía un sinfín de libros que se ponían en medio y recibían el impacto de lleno. Desesperada, incluso comenzó a lanzar golpes sin siquiera ver, ya que trataba de quitarse de encima todo ese material de conocimiento. Al hacerlo, fue capaz de ver como su hermano se encontraba a varios metros por encima de ella, usando dos libros en sus pies para que le fuese posible simular que se encontraba levitando.

-¡Protegerlos de lo que sea que me pudiera pasar!- Le respondió un instante antes de ver como su hermana disparaba en su dirección; y atinando en una viga en el techo. El impulso fue repentino, ella se alzo tan rápido como nunca, y apoyándose en los libreros al momento de subir, fue capaz de cargar con cierta fuerza un golpe que asestó de lleno con la mejilla izquierda de su hermano. El desequilibrio fue demasiado, que le hizo caer de los libros en los cuales se encontraba de pie; sin embargo, rápidamente hizo que dos mas los reemplazaran y que le ayudasen a dirigirse contra la castaña, misma que no fue capaz de esquivar un golpe igual al que había dado.

Pero claro, fue la única agresión que recibió en ese asalto, ya que manipulo su arma para que se desenganchara de donde se encontraba, y sin perder tiempo, volvió a disparar, esta vez, hacia una zona del lugar en la cual pudiera tomar algo de distancia en contra de su hermano. Quien hizo lo mismo que ella. Tomar distancia, la suficiente para que ambos pudieran ser capaces de ver perfectamente como se encontraba su adversario en turno; pero ahora, no solo era eso, ya no era una simple pelea. Ahora estaban a punto de dejar salir a flote toda emoción que sintieran gobernar su mente y corazón.

Por ende, Mabel no hizo mas que ajustarse los guantes amarillos mientras extraía el otro bóxer que aun se encontraba escondiendo; después, empuño su arma, adoptando una pose lista para correr y saltar, al igual que balancearse por el lugar mientras peleaba. La adolescente se encontraba de pie sobre uno de los libreros, al final, solo era la ilusión de que estos llegaban hasta el techo; ya que aun quedaba bastante espacio entre estos y el mismo. Cosa perfecta para ella, mas que nada, por que ahora tenia mayor campo de pelea; tanto arriba como abajo, podía ser capaz de pelear a la perfección.

Mientras que, con Dipper. El muchacho aun se encontraba envuelto en un fuego azul que era incapaz de quemarle, mientras que se mantenía de pie sobre dos libros que flotaban por encima de todo gracias a su magia. Y claro, lo único que tenia como arma eran sus dos manos; las dos, se encontraban cubiertas por sus guantes de cuero negro; ocultando lo que en sus dorsos y palmas había escrito horas atrás. Respiro hondo mientras pensaba de manera concreta el que hacer, veía el lugar de forma completa, analizó todo lo que podía pasar, y tras unos instantes, volteó de reojo hacia la ventana que antes tenia delante de él. Concretando de forma definitiva un plan listo para ser ejecutado.

Sonrió confiado, y esta misma sonrisa, le fue arrancada de los labios al momento en que se escucho el clásico sonido sordo de un disparo. Instintivamente, reaccionó haciendo que bajara su estatura por encima de los libreros, esquivando de esa manera el garfio que se clavo en la pared que tenia atrás de él. Sus ojos pasaron a enfocar lo que tenia delante, encontrándose de esa manera con su hermana, corriendo en su dirección por los estantes. Lo cual significo para él que la estrategia debía de ser encaminada por la parte baja del lugar. Se inclino ligeramente hacia el frente y flexiono las rodillas lo suficiente como para pasar flotando entre dos libreros, la rapidez con la que lo hacia esperaba que le ayudara a tomar por sorpresa a su hermana, mas en cambio, fue esta quien le agarro con la guardia baja. Ya que uso el garfio cual si fuera una liana donde columpiarse, y le recibió de lleno con una patada doble en su pecho. Tan fuerte fue el impacto, que inclusive le arranco de su lugar mientras controlaba la retracción de la cuerda; maniobrándola para que le fuese posible impactar la espalda de su hermano con uno de tantos muebles.

Pero, el muchacho no se dejaría vencer de forma tan fácil, rápidamente levanto la mirada en dirección a su gemela, y esta a su vez se la regreso. Siendo sus ojos desiguales, lo ultimo que fue capaz de apreciar, de repente, todo se había vuelto oscuro. Pero no como si se hubiera quedado inconsciente, si no, mas bien como si un libro abierto se colocara en su rostro, tapándole de esta manera, los ojos. Quiso quitárselo, pero al no conseguirlo con solo mover la cabeza, de repente perdió el control de todo. De un momento a otro había dejado de sentir el peso de su hermano, y de hecho, ni el suyo propio sentía. De repente, se encontraba flotando en el aire. Estaba confundida, tanto, que tras unos segundos de duda, decidió soltar ambas manos de su arma, y con ellas auxiliarse para quitarse de encima aquel libro. Permitiéndose así misma el ver con claridad como se encontraba recostada en una cama de libros abiertos por la mitad.

Volteo la mirada en todas direcciones, encontrando de esa manera a su hermano junto a la ventana donde lo había encontrado antes; pero con la ligera diferencia de que esta se encontraba abierta, y él, estaba huyendo por la misma. No lo pensó dos veces, retrajo y arranco su arma de la pared, solamente para volver a dispararla; causando de esa manera, que unos cuantos vidrios salieran volando fuera de la mansión mientras que ella de alguna manera se las había arreglado para salir por esta como si hubiera saltado de un columpio.

Aterrizó con ambos pies en una rama gruesa a la par que una de su mano: siendo esta la que fungía la función de darle un poco de equilibrio mientras permanecía de cuclillas con los ojos bien abiertos enfocados en todos lados. Escudriñaba el lugar, buscando algún rastro, y lo encontró al cabo de unos segundos. Disparo su arma a un árbol, y comenzó a moverse por el bosque como si fuera una cazadora sobre una presa indefensa.

-Maldición, Dipper. Eres una maldita antorcha azul, no se como esperabas perderme con eso encima.- Murmuraba para si. Se encontraba concentrada, demasiado, no quería perderle de vista; mucho menos ahora, que sabia a la perfección que era lo que él quería hacer. Por ende, su paso no aminoro, se encontraba absorta en esto, tanto, que le fue imposible ver a cierta entidad de la oscuridad que aun realizaba todo de si para permanecer en las sombras.

-Interesante… Muy, muy interesante…- Decía con gracia mientras hacia uso de sus habilidades sobre humanas para poder divisar a la castaña ir en busca de su hermano. Aunque, le fue necesario quitar la vista de dicha muchacha para posarla sobre cierto joven que le había atacado con una espada, la cual vibro con fuerza al momento de chocar con la suya.

-¿Qué es interesante, criatura del averno?- Interrogaba Marius, quien al final tuvo que darse un impulso hacia atrás para poder caer cerca de Gabriel, quien sostenía su Katana con ambas manos, a diferencia del pelirrojo, quien solo usaba una de estas mientras que la otra la escondía detrás de su espalda.

-Oh, son interesantes muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, es interesante como se dividieron para enfrentarnos- comentó mientras veía de forma rápida como Ford peleaba contra Trigger mientras que Stan peleaba contra Powers; de igual manera, Fiddleford atacaba a Ivan, mientras que Robbie iba en contra de Bratsman. Gideon y Gabe peleaban de forma encarnecida y Pacifica y Wendy hacían equipo para atacar a la enmascarada de la que aun no sabían nada- también es interesante como creen que pueden ganarme.- Señalo mientras les veía con desprecio al par de muchachos con armas blancas, mismos que no pudieron hacer mas que tensar cada musculo que tenían gracias a aquella amenaza- Pero lo mas interesante…- empezó a decir con una sonrisa alargada en su rostro- es que puede que la pelea mas exuberante, sea lejos de aquí. Y los que la van a protagonizar, serán nada mas y nada menos, que sus queridos amigos.- Aquello hizo que ambos jóvenes intercambiaran una mirada de duda.- Vamos, hagamos una apuesta. ¿Quién creen que gane? Es una pelea grande, así que la apuesta debe de ser grande…- Bromeaba de manera descontrolada mientras alzaba su espada a la altura de su rostro.

-¿De que diablos hablas, enfermo?- Interrogaba Gabriel, quien lentamente estaba perdiendo la calma con aquel monstruo.

-¿Cómo que de que hablo? ¿Pues de que mas va a ser? Una pelea entre esos dos no es cualquier cosa, menos aun, con lo que tienen a su disposición. Es mas, creo que podría hacer afiches y vender entradas. ¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Seria un buen eslogan, "¡La mejor pelea de todo el cosmos! ¡Constelación Vs Estrella Fugaz!"?-


	98. Sálvame

_**Muy tarde, lo se, lo se... No hay excusas... :v Bueno, si, una... Se supone que ya tendria conmigo el diario numero 3, pero la entrega se retraso. Aunque claro, eso serviria si ya fuera varios episodios mas adelantado... :v Pero, bueno, en fin. Espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de todos. Me costo algo de trabajo, pero finalmente pude hacerlo como quise... Aunque, la continuacion aclaran algunas dudas y demas cosas... pero, todo a su tiempo. :D En fin, disfruten del cap, si les gusto, espero que lo comenten. :D Si no, pues, que se le va a hacer? Me doy por bien servido con que disfruten de la historia. :3  
**_

 _ **Los derechos de autor de la serie de Gravity Falls son propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un Fan y para Fans bajo el unico precepto de entretener sin animos de lucro.**_

 _ **AzulyOro; Je, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero que siga siendo asi. :D Ah, y en cuanto a tu duda, no, Pacifica esta bien. :D Y, con respecto a tu pregunta... Ahhhh... No. No se... :v Se puede asociar a muchas cosas, como el color de los simbolos de Dipper y de Pacifica, o de muchas cosas mas... Pero no, jejeje... perdon, no se... X3**_

 _ **Django; Pues, de hecho, el hechizo que estan usando contra los gemelos funciona de una manera que explicare mas adelante. :v Por lo que, no estan tan disparejos esos dos... XD Ahora sabras por que... x3 Jejeje... Que bien que te gustara el capitulo, espero que siga siendo asi mas adelante. Gracias por leer y comentar... :D Ah, y me alegro mucho de ver que comprendiste de forma completa el significado del titulo... x3**_

 _ **Lector; Jejejeje... gracias. Espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado en todos sentidos. :D Y tambien espero que sigas leyendo y comentando la serie... :3 Nos vemos!**_

 _ **Sr. Lazarus; Jejeje... Pues, que puedo decir? Esta historia comenzo como un simple "no tengo nada que hacer, y estoy castigado... como me puedo desaburrir?" XD Asi que, es comprensible que me falte bastante camino como un escritor. Pero, aun asi siempre doy todo de mi para poder hacer la historia lo mas amena posible. En cuanto al final, puesss... jejeje... Tengo algo en mente, pero aun me falta darle forma. Aunque claro, queda aun un buen tramo por recorrer. Sin mencionar que cabe la posibilidad de que sea mi unico trabajo. Quien sabe, el tiempo siempre mueve los planes... :D Gracias por leer la historia, espero te guste lo que va a suceder... Nos vemos despues! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 25: "Sálvame"**_

Pacifica dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para después girar en sentido hacia su derecha, moviéndose lo suficiente como para cubrir el avance de la pelirroja que le acompañaba, permitiéndole a la misma un instante suficientemente largo para poder tomar con la guardia baja a la muchacha que aun se escondía detrás de la mascara de conejo. La joven hija de leñador alzo en lo alto su hacha mientras dejaba salir un grito de guerra que ayudaba a desorientar a su oponente; o al menos, eso esperaba, sin embargo no resulto de esa manera; la joven enmascarada alzo por encima de su cabeza dos barras de metal negro en forma de agujas, que a pesar de verse delgadas y frágiles, terminaron siendo bastante mas resistentes que un golpe descendente de hacha a dos manos.

Pero esto claro, no le importo a la rubia que se quedo a tras por poco tiempo. Sus pasos rápidos le llevaron a posicionarse justo en medio de ambas muchachas, mientras alzaba su arma de defensa personal; aquel aparato despidió un fuerte zumbido que logro advertir a su adversaria, muy tarde claro. Por lo tanto, un golpe en la boca de su estomago con aquel arma fue la manera de decirle a su amiga pelirroja que se hiciera para atrás mientras daba un par de segundos para que el ataque surtiera efecto. Sonrió en son de victoria, pero de repente, la chica Northwest recibió un revés con el dorso de la mano derecha, alejándole de su presa con desdén y cayendo muy a penas, en los brazos de su amiga de camisa a cuadros; ambas miraron desconcertadas a la desconocida, misma que solamente se limito a dar ligeros tirones a la prenda que le cubría casi por completo; un impermeable de plástico amarillo.

-Tch… se nos olvido que estaba usando un impermeable.- Bufo molesta la abofeteada muchacha poco antes de incorporarse de manera completa y darle espacio en el campo de batalla, a su amiga de pecas.

-¿"Se nos"? No pluralices, Northwest.- Queriéndose quitar cualquier deje de culpa de encima suyo, le bromeo antes de dar un paso al frente mientras extendía una mano para cubrirle el paso.- Mejor quédate atrás, si no tienes un arma que pueda servir en su contra, dudo que puedas hacer algo de utilidad en esta pelea.- Espeto confiada en sus propias habilidades de pelea; algo que solamente logro mallugar un poco el orgullo de su amiga; quien a pesar de eso, no hizo mas que bajar las manos y dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Por mucho que le molestara admitirlo, su amiga tenia razón en ello. Por lo que, si de verdad quería pelear, lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar un arma adecuada.

Retrocedió un par de pasos y dejo que la pelea continuase como era debido mientras que ella solamente buscaba con la mirada, algo que le fuese de utilidad en todo aquello. Por un segundo, poso su mirada en las demás contiendas; Ford y Trigger se encontraban peleándose de forma física, pero con el detalle de que en ambas manos tenían armas listas para ser disparadas si solo se diera la oportunidad. No le sorprendía ver mucho eso, lo que en verdad le asombraba, era ver al tío de su novio con tanta capacidad en combate. Daba golpes al mentón y maniobras de brazos que cambiaban el rumbo de las extremidades de su adversario, mismo que parecía desesperarse cada vez mas; por lo que intento disparar su nueve milímetros, sin mucho excito, claro. Ya que las balas parecían darle a las pocas nubes en el cielo.

Por otro lado, el gemelo de este mismo anciano, permanecía peleando con puños dorados en contra del ex agente Powers. Mismo señor que le devolvía las cortesías con complicados movimientos aprendidos a base de algún entrenamiento del gobierno; aunque, el resultado era el mismo que con el otro par. A no ser que uno cometiese alguna clase de error o una artimaña sucia, dudaba mucho que se lograsen asestar un golpe contundente. Estaba por apartar la mirada, cuando de repente, el mayor de esos dos dio una vuelta de comando sobre una parte del patio que se había descubierto por los ataques; y cuando se levanto de forma repentina, lanzo un puñado de tierra en dirección de los ojos del criminal en cuestión. Segándole el tiempo suficiente como para que le fuese posible propinarle un par de fuertes golpes en el rostro y en el estomago.

-¡STAN PINES!- Grito colérico aquel hombre, como si el nombre de su adversario se tratara de una maldición. Intento poner la mano en el suelo para recargarse, pero aquel viejo no se lo permitió, de una patada en la mandíbula le levanto del suelo y continuo con la pelea.

-Al parecer esos símbolos raros solo sirven si tocas el suelo. ¿No?- Interrogó burlesco mientras le forzaba a atacar con las manos libres; y en un momento en que la defensa del sujeto se alzó, le fue posible ver a la chica de ojos azules, un símbolo alquímico como aquellos que usaba su pareja para sus experimentos.

Cayendo en cuenta de ese detalle, buscó con la mirada por el suelo. Sus ojos no le habían engañado, la correa de la mochila del castaño se estaba quemando cuando se encontraba envuelto en fuego, pero cuando despertó de su trance, dejo de hacerlo. Pero no sabia muy bien si por esto mismo quedó lo suficientemente desgastada como para caérsele del hombro ó si acaso seguía colgada en el hombro de su dueño. Cosa que al parecer era lo mas acertado; puesto que no se encontraba por ahí tirada o al menos, no lo estaba en el lugar donde se encontraba Robbie, quien disparaba de forma insistente en contra de Bratsman, ni tampoco cerca del anciano McGucket, quien hacia lo mismo en contra de Ivan pero en otra parte del patio. Tampoco se encontraba cerca del lugar donde flotaba Gideon, mismo chico que no paraba de lanzar rocas o basura en contra de Gabe, quien de alguna manera se la regresaba mientras se mantenía de pie sobre la rama de un árbol alto que estaba situado en los limites del bosque.

No daba con lo que buscaba en el patio, por ende, volteo la mirada en la entrada de la mansión; lugar donde se encontraban Soos, Melody, Grenda, Tambry y Candy, quien les curaba de forma recelosa cualquier herida que tuvieran en su cuerpo. Ya fuera hecha por los maniquíes que les atacaron antes, o por los criminales que dispararon sin cuartel y que les obligaron a retirarse del lugar al no poder hacer nada para ayudar. Hecho que no pudo hacer otra cosa en la joven muchacha, mas que causarle un fuerte ardor en el pecho; la impotencia de no poder ayudar poco a poco estaba empezando a consumirle, pero no lo quería, deseaba quitarse esa sensación de encima, por ello, siguió en su labor de buscar algo que fuese de ayuda para poder regresar aun lado de Wendy. Aun si para eso debía de hacer una retirada estratégica para ir en busca de algo de ayuda en el estudio del castaño.

La rubia desapareció tras la puerta trasera de la mansión, no sin antes preguntarle a la pelinegra que atendía a los heridos si acaso necesitaba algo; y tras un intercambio breve de palabras, la chica Northwest regreso a lo que iba, permitiendo de esa manera, que su amiga de cabellos rojos sonriera enérgicamente antes de dar un ligero salto hacia atrás, lo suficientemente pronunciado como para establecer una distancia adecuada entre ella y su enemiga.

Alzo su hacha a la altura de sus hombros mientras la sostenía con ambas manos, por otro lado, la enmascarada únicamente alzo sus barras metálicas en forma de cruz, protegiendo de esa manera su pecho. Por un segundo ninguna realizo siquiera un movimiento, pero en cuanto el viento soplo con fuerza en son de clamar una noche veraniega fresca, el par saltó en contra de la otra a la par en que retraían sus armas. La desconocida joven aparto las agujas de enorme tamaño y las apunto hacia atrás mientras corría, por su lado, la chica Corduroy bajo el hacha hasta la altura de la cadera mientras la sostenía con una sola mano, ya que la otra; la derecha, se encontraba alzaba en forma de escuadra para poder tener una defensa que sirviera en aquella pelea de un arma contra dos.

La distancia entre ambas volvió a hacerse corta, lo suficiente como para obligarlas a frenarse de golpe para darle un impulso extra a sus extremidades superiores; misma fuerza de inercia que aprovecho la adolescente que portaba la gabardina amarilla a que empuñara el arma de su mano izquierda cual si se tratara de una lanza; misma que fue apartada de forma rápida y fluida hacia la derecha en un movimiento realizado con el antebrazo que tenia levantado. Generando que de esta forma el ataque saliera de la zona de pela al mismo tiempo en que el suyo entraba: un movimiento de columpio ascendente con el hacha, objeto que parecía buscar el mentón de la enmascarada con bastante recelo; y que por cierto, casi impactaba, de no ser por el otro objeto negro que se interpuso en su camino de forma automática.

El tiempo se volvió lento para ambas, por lo que; gracias a su sentido de supervivencia, la leñadora fue capaz de percibir claramente como su oponente hacia girar en su palma el arma que aparto en un inicio. Y cual si se tratara de un largo y delgado puñal, lo encaminó velozmente en dirección a su cuello; quizás bajo el propósito de atravesarlo, o de solo generarle una ligera herida, no lo sabia con certeza, pero tampoco quiso averiguarlo. Se agachó tan rápido como le fue posible, no sin antes maniobrar su arma para que le fuese posible enganchar la de la persona que tenia delante con la parte interna de la misma, cosa que al hacerlo, logró arrebatarle de las manos aquel peculiar objeto y dejarlo tirado en el suelo un segundo antes de, con la fuerza de un resorte, saltara sobre su lugar con el puño libre enfilado en dirección al mentón de la desconocida. El ataque conectó de lleno, mas no por ello fue capaz de acabar la pelea; mas que eso, parecía que la había avivado aun mas a como se encontraban.

Dicho detalle lo supo con claridad al instante de ver como sacaba de su lugar a la enmascarada, solo para que esta, en medio del aire; se girara sobre si misma para asestar con fuerza una patada de talón en las costillas izquierdas de la pecosa muchacha, quien maldijo para sus adentros debido a la falta de aire que le había generado dicha agresión. Tal fue el ataque, que le hizo arrastrar sus pasos hacia la derecha en un esfuerzo sobre humano por no caerse de rodillas. Cruzo los brazos y apretó los músculos, de todo el cuerpo, buscando de esa manera apaciguar el dolor lo mejor posible. Respiro con fuerza, y miro hacia su oponente con una sonrisa; quizás había recibido un buen golpe, pero al menos había sido capaz de mantenerse en pie después del mismo. Caso contrario a la de la joven en la que posaba sus ojos, quien buscaba de la manera mas rápida posible, el incorporarse aun con un posible mareo abrumando su mente.

-¿Se puede saber, que se supone que estas haciendo?- Preguntó una voz cerca de ellas. Wendy alzo la mirada, buscando de manera trabajosa a la persona a la que le pertenecían dichas palabras; y lo encontró, aquel rubio de ojos vacíos que les miraba con odio desde una rama de árbol cercano.

-Tu al igual que yo, sabemos que tan ruda es ella…- Murmuro con voz quebrada la joven que aun buscaba levantarse.

-No importa. Continua peleando aunque eso te cueste la vida.- Espetó con furia aquel muchacho, y tras un movimiento rápido que realizo con la mano derecha, hilos azulados y delegados sujetaron a la muchacha caída y la levantaron del suelo, colocándola firmemente en pose de pelea en contra de su voluntad.

-Interesante ideología. ¿Te importaría seguirla?- Una voz a espaldas de la leñadora se metió en la discusión, y antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, una piedra impacto de lleno en el rostro de Benson, aturdiéndole lo suficiente como para obligarle a poner la misma mano que uso antes; pero ahora para poder recargarse en el tronco del árbol en el que estaba. La muchacha con camisa de cuadros se sorprendió por un segundo, pero de forma simultanea se recupero de la impresión y expreso un rostro serio; delante de ella se poso levitando el joven Gleeful, quien con los pies juntos y los brazos cruzados, veía con arrogancia en dirección a Gabe.

-Maldito mocoso…- Bufo con enfado el malherido muchacho, quien con lentitud se quitaba una mano hecha puño; la cual aferraba algo con recelo, y mostro sin cuidado un rostro magullado y sangrante que se fruncía por el odio.

-¿Y Pacifica?- Preguntó el albino, sin quitar la mirada de su oponente.

-Fue a la mansión, se dio cuenta que sus armas eléctricas no sirven con ella gracias a la gabardina hecha con hule.- Le respondió de forma automática. Dándose cuenta que ya se encontraba lo suficientemente recuperada como para poder expresar una palabra sin que le faltase aliento.

-De acuerdo, mejor así… Por lo mientras, trata de aguantar hasta tener su apoyo. No creo que sea buena idea que pelees sola contra ella.- Decía al mismo tiempo en que piedras y basura de buen tamaño empezaban a levitar a su lado, solo para que después de unos segundos, salieran volando en dirección al rubio; muchacho que se vio obligado a saltar aun lado y retroceder por el bosque.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? Los demás están peleando solos contra los otros dementes; incluso tu, que eres el menor de todos.- Espeto de forma brusca, frenando sus intenciones de perseguir rápidamente a su contrincante. Extrañado, giro su rostro para verle con una mueca de confusión.

-Eso es por que los demás tienen demasiada experiencia en eso, o por que lo hacen desde cierta distancia; como es el caso de McGucket, Robbie y yo. Por otro lado, los dos Stan pelean de forma cercana, pero por que son capaces de hacerlo. Tu, en cambio, elegiste a la mas peligrosa; si dejamos fuera el hecho de que Marius y Gabriel están peleando contra Richy: pero ellos tienen un as bajo la manga, tu no. Estas peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra una chica que seguimos sin saber quien es, y de quien aun no hemos visto todo su potencial. Sin mencionar que ella mando a cama a Mabel, quien es físicamente mas fuerte que Dipper, y eso es ya decir demasiado. Así que, deja de mostrarte pretensiosa, trata de tomar tu distancia y cuídate de esas "agujas" que tiene consigo. Al menos, hasta que regrese Pacifica contigo.- Sus palabras resonaron con fuerza en su orgullo, no estaba dentro de sus deseos el admitir aquello; pero tampoco le fue posible contradecirlo, menos aun cuando se marcho rápidamente del lugar, dejándole completamente sola ante aquella muchacha que había recuperado ya la compostura. Por un instante se encontraron absortar en sus pensamientos, sin embargo, rápidamente las dos cambiaron sus expresiones faciales para poder ir en contra de la otra con la mayor ferocidad posible.

Por otro lado, Gideon se encontraba flotando entre los arboles, buscando con la mirada al muchacho que se le había escapado por estar hablando con la joven Corduroy, fruncía el seño con enfado y desdén, mas que nada, en reproche consigo mismo por haber dejado que aquel chico se le escapara de entre los dedos. Aunque, al encontrarle su expresión facial no cambio en lo absoluto, menos aun, cuando le vio hincado sobre un rodilla, con el puño cerrado apoyado en el suelo para sostener su peso mientras con la mano libre buscaba algo en especifico en aquel "cuerpo" de su amiga rubia. Seguía sin comprender como habían logrado hacer un doble tan idéntico a la verdadera Northwest: pero, no se quedo a ver si se le daba la respuesta a dicho cuestionamiento. Estiro un mano en dirección al cadáver, y lo hizo levitar velozmente para colocarlo a su lado, sobresaltando de paso; a Gabe, quien al procesar lo que sucedió, mostro una mueca profunda de desagrado.

-Vaya, esta cosa parece ser importante para ti. ¿Se puede saber, por que?- Inquiría el albino un segundo antes de empezar a hacer levitar aquella figura inerte por encima de su cabeza; sus ojos no se quitaban ni por un segundo de encima de su enemigo, y con una mueca de victoria que nació de no escuchar respuesta; mando a volar aquel cuerpo hasta que cayese en el techo de la mansión.

-Maldito seas mocoso.- Gruñó con furia el joven de negro y que tenia cierto fuego en sus ojos que les hacia resaltar con mayor fulgor, pero, al adolescente de cabellos platinados no le fue posible admirar dicha furia por demasiado tiempo, mas que nada por el simple hecho de que de repente el adolescente que aun se encontraba debajo de él salto de su lugar con las manos extendidas en su dirección, como si creyese que seria capaz de saltar mas de cuatro metros de alto.

Sonrió burlesco, manteniéndose por encima de todo con una sonrisa maliciosa que denotaba ligera lastima hacia el rubio. Quien, de repente, le dio una sorpresa que le hizo latir el corazón a mil; jaló la mano libre hacia atrás al mismo tiempo en que el puño que aun mantenía, lo alzaba por encima de su cabeza, justamente en la posición correcta, para que de la nada, el muchacho Gleeful recibiera un golpe en el rostro de forma repentina. Con los ojos desorbitados, el menor encaminaba su rostro aun lado a la par en que su mente pedía explicación por su inexplicable posición. Hacia un segundo se encontraba encima de él, y de repente, había sido jalado por algo solamente para recibir un fuerte golpe en su rostro.

Intento estirar los brazos y las piernas para poder recobrar el equilibrio, pero le fue imposible; sentía el cuerpo como si hubiera sido amordazado por algún hilo de metal tan resistente, que no era capaz de reventar con el tensar de su cuerpo. Aunque, poco importo ese detalle al instante de ser nuevamente jalado hacia abajo, chocando enteramente contra el césped que se encontraba en la entrada del bosque. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones debido al impacto, la mente se le empezó a nublar gracias a la confusión y a la ira, por lo que; al tiempo en que vio a su enemigo abalanzándose en su contra, le fue imposible contener su deseo de hacerle daño. Del suelo hizo levitar un guijarro de buen tamaño, mismo que impactado de la forma correcta en la sien de su agresor, le hizo caer de lado a la par en que lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en su contra; se deshiciera.

Con velocidad bastante justificada, emprendió nuevamente el vuelo para poder situarse por encima del resto, concentrando su mirada colérica en aquel adolescente. Gabe hizo lo mismo, pero solamente fue capaz de colocarse en la copa del árbol mas alto cerca de su posición. Sangre manaba de las heridas que el joven hechicero le había provocado sin siquiera pensárselo de manera prolongada. Le veía como un animal miraría a su presa, pero con la diferencia de que desvió su atención el tiempo suficiente como para apreciar como el medallón en su mano empezaba a emanar una luz blanca y otra morada. Saliendo cada una respectivamente de los símbolos de la estrella fugaz y del pino.

-Tenia planeado hacer uso del Doppelgänger para poder acabar con esta pelea de una vez por todas. Pero al parecer la otra pelea ha comenzado, ya no lo necesito para nada…- Comentaba con neutralidad el adolescente que vestía de negro completamente.

-¿Otra pelea?- Repitió con torpeza el albino, justo antes de ver como el muchacho se guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, ese "algo" que había tenido resentidamente en la mano hecha puño.

Fue demasiado rápido como para poder ver de que se trataba, pero al menos no fue igual de rápido el repentino ataque del criminal. De la nada, había saltado de su lugar mientras extendía una mano en su dirección, provocando que por instinto propio retrocediera en el aire al mismo tiempo en que arrancaba ramas de arboles para poder usar de proyectil. Enfrascándose nuevamente, en otra pelea en contra del marionetista. Una en la que, por cierto, no vio necesario el contenerse al momento de lanzar en contra del chico todo lo que tuviese a la mano, consiguiendo por poco, que una rama casi golpeara a Robbie.

-¡Oye! ¡Mas cuidado, Gleeful!- Furioso, le grito a su compañero que veía volar por encima del bosque mientras peleaba a arrojarse cosas en contra del afeminado muchacho de cabellos rubios.

-¿Seguro que es buena idea dejarme de prestar atención, muchacho?- Cual susurro apenas audible para sus oídos, esas mortales palabras le obligaron a dar un paso hacia aun lado, acto que le permitió sin problema alguno el ver con claridad una bala pasando enfrente de su rostro.

Perdió su equilibrio al instante; la impresión fue tal, que cayo al suelo sin poder hacer nada mas que buscar una cobertura para resguardarse. Su respiración estaba acrecentando poco a poco; la hiperventilación empezaba a afectarle, de un segundo a otro, había perdido todo rastro de valor intrépido que en algún momento tuviera dentro de si. El miedo claramente se encontraba paralizando su cuerpo; no sabia el por que exactamente de ello, pero de repente, le tenia miedo a las balas de su enemigo. Aquel hombre de corpulencia abrumante y voz chillona que le molestaba con sobremanera, y que por cierto, no paraba de llenar la piedra en la que se recargaba, con agujeros generados por el impacto de su calibre 45.

-De acuerdo… Respira. Despeja tu mente. Contrólate Valentino.- Eso ultimo, se lo había dicho a si mismo junto con una bofetada que le dejo marca en la mejilla derecha.

Pero claro, dicho golpe había logrado su cometido. Le devolvió a la realidad de una forma casi instantánea, respiro un par de veces de forma profunda, y cuando le fue posible normalizar su presión; regresó la cabeza al campo de batalla. Agudizo la mente y el odio, permitiéndose a si mismo el poder detectar cierto patrón en el ataque que estaba sufriendo. Cada ocho tiros, un intervalo de cuatro segundos se abría, al parecer aquel corpulento hombre solo necesitaba aquella cantidad de tiempo para recargar. A lo que, con basta inteligencia, se sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular, únicamente para poder usar la cámara frontal del mismo a modo de que le sirviera en ese instante como un periscopio que a duras penas se alzaba por encima del muro de roca en el que no dejaba de recargarse.

Al instante, apreció claramente las peleas que se desarrollaban a su alrededor, pero se concentro particular mente en aquel robusto sujeto que no paraba de disparar a donde se encontraba él; preso del nerviosismo y la locura, Bratsman ni siquiera se tomaba el tiempo para pensar si aquello podría servir de ayuda para poder acabar con el pelinegro. Únicamente disparaba por disparar al ultimo lugar en el que lo había visto. Detalle en el que se concentro el chico gótico con sobre medida. Le parecía intrigante ver como aquel sujeto no paraba de arremeter en su contra con tanta rabia ciega, que ni siquiera se percataba que tenia en su mano el celular. Una nueva apertura se abrió ante él, por lo que se dio el lujo de pasarse con una vuelta de comando, a otra cobertura a su izquierda; se mantuvo oculto y en silencio, hasta que nuevamente se hacían presente las balas impactándose con la piedra a su lado. Conto con un susurro los disparos; hasta que finalmente dio con los ocho. Acto seguido, conto cuatro segundos mientras se aseguraba que su arma se encontraba cargada y lista para disparar sin miramientos. Se coloco de forma firme su fiel rifle de aire en el hombro, esperando por la oportunidad para disparar con precisión en contra del enloquecido hombre calvo que aun se encontraba detrás de un árbol en la entrada del bosque; sin duda esa larga distancia entre ellos le podría dificultar las cosas, pero no tenia de que preocuparse, ya que cuando se desato todo: él tenia en sus manos un arma de láser que sin dudar se la dio a su novia cuando esta le había traído tanto el rifle de aire como la mención del mismo; algo de bastante ayuda, ya que la precisión de aquella arma futurista no era del todo buena con largas distancias.

La cuenta regresiva llego a cero, y al instante, se puso de pie en su lugar mientras enfilaba el arma donde sabia que estaba aquel sujeto. No vio la necesidad de fijar el objetivo con precisión, únicamente disparo al ver la figura del hombre asomarse de su escondite. Y aunque le hubiese gustado frenar aquella contienda con ese disparo, únicamente le dio en la pierna de la que ya cojeaba. Raudo, se volvió a esconder en su cobertura; la cual estaba siendo agujerada del otro lado por aquel lunático. Ya le había hecho algo de daño, el suficiente como para que le fuese posible incrementar el tiempo que tardaba en recargar su arma; cosa que quería ver cuando sucedía para tomar saber bien como hacer su siguiente jugada, por ende, sacó nuevamente su celular para poder ver por encima de la cobertura.

Encontrándose a aquel regordete sujeto recargado en el árbol mientras disparaba, el sol a punto de ocultarse ayudaba algo; ya que su cegadora luz le daba de lleno en los ojos a pesar de que las sombras del bosque se hacían cada vez mas prominentes. Se sentía con la victoria en la boca; al menos, hasta que vio detrás del sujeto a cierta criatura con sonrisa amplia. Aquel monstruo que no dudo en curar la herida del hombre mientras le decía unas palabras al oído mientras miraba directamente a la cámara. Robbie sintió como su sangre se helaba, ver directamente a Richy siempre le había incomodado, aunque para su suerte, rápidamente se fue ahí. Desapareciendo de la escena; mientras que Ergman solo sonreía maliciosamente al mismo tiempo en que se adentraba en las sombras del bosque. Dejando al joven Valentino ligeramente desconcertado, y mas aun cuando una bala casi le destruye el celular en su mano.

Sorprendido, repentinamente el casi adulto de tez pálida empezó a recibir una fuerte ráfaga de proyectiles diminutos en su contra. Todos y cada uno de estos, provenientes del bosque que tenían cerca. Enfadado, espero un poco hasta que las balas cesaron, y sin mas, volvió a cambiar de barricada; tenia que volver a armar su estrategia en contra del antiguo productor musical, por lo que nuevamente buscaba algún punto débil por parte del mismo sujeto.

-Maldito vampiro. A saber que fue lo que le dijo…- Murmuro un segundo antes de dedicar enteramente su atención a la pelea que libraba. Ignorando incluso el como un pelirrojo salía por entre los arboles solo para mirar a todos lados y regresar al interior del bosque.

-Maldición, no esta por aquí…- Murmuró Marius mientras pasaba por entre los arboles de aquel espeso bosque. La espada en su mano no dejaba de encontrarse lista para blandirse en contra del vampiro en cuanto fuese capaz de dar con el mismo, pero, sus pasos únicamente le llevaron hasta cierto rubio que sostenía la Katana con ambas manos y con la hoja a la altura del pecho.

-¿Ya lo encontraste?- Preguntó este mismo al verlo, aunque, no se lo dijo de frente; mas que nada porque volteaba la cabeza en todas direcciones, buscando con insistencia al inmortal ser que querían vencer.

-Aun no. Ese infeliz desapareció por ahí… Lo único bueno, es que no puede ir mas lejos que el bosque. Así que estaremos bien por ahora.- Se giro sobre si mismo para poder colocar su espalda contra la de Gabriel; y entre los dos, comenzaron a ver a todas las direcciones posibles, tratando de hallar a su contrincante.

-Eso espero. Aunque, si lo vemos bien, eso también implica que nosotros estamos en problemas; somos los únicos que están en el bosque.- Concluyó el rubio. Sus manos tiritaban ligeramente, lo cual hacia que el arma en sus manos produjera cierto sonido que se podía escuchar perfectamente en la zona en la que se encontraban.

-¿Quieres calmarte? Esa espada tuya hace mucho ruido cuando tiemblas….- Murmuro Marius aun sin dejar de colocar sus ojos en todos lados, escudriñando cada lugar en busca de su peligroso contendiente.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Estamos peleando contra un maldito Vampiro. Criatura de leyendas por su poder y astucia. En mas de un libro lo relatan como un ser de poder incalculable, y en otro mas, aseguran que es la cima de la cadena alimenticia; ya que se alimenta en base al humano… No me puedes pedir que me calme cuando es esa "cosa" contra la que estoy por pelear.- Con una ligera paranoia, el rubio posaba su mirada apresuradamente en cada rincón del bosque, tratando de hallar entre las sombras al susodicho enemigo.

-Bueno, si no eres controlando tus nervios al menos podrías cambiar de arma.- Le enfrento el joven extranjero a la par en que bajaba levemente la guardia.

-¿Cómo quieres que la cambie? Si a penas fui capaz de conservarla después de la pelea en el teatro…- Reprocho el adolescente, bajando de igual manera la guardia para poder girar levemente la cabeza en dirección a su compañero.

-¿Y yo como quieres que sepa como hacerlo? Solo, busca un arma mas adecuada para estas situaciones.- El pelirrojo se terminó de girar en dirección al rubio, tanto así, que ambos quedaron viéndose de frente con un seño claramente fruncido por la pelea momentánea que tuvieron.

-Oigan, ¿no deberían de pelearse en mi contra?- Una voz encima de ellos les hizo girar hacia las alturas. Escudriñando con la mirada las copas de los arboles, buscaban con insistencia al engendrador de dichas palabras.

Aunque, al hacerlo, dejaron de lado la atención que estaban poniendo en el resto del entorno. Por lo mismo, a su enemigo le fue sencillo el agarrar desprevenido al rubio por la espalda con una llave que dejaba el rostro del mismo aun lado del suyo. Unos pasos apresurados hacia atrás le permitieron ponerse fuera del alcance del pelirrojo, quien a duras penas fue capaz de reaccionar ante esa acción con un golpe de reversa con su espada; buscando golpearlo con el dorso de su arma; aunque, en vano resulto dicha acción. Aquel ser de la oscuridad se aparto lo suficiente mientras aprisionaba al citadino muchacho rubio.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Maldito!- Pedía a gritos el rubio mientras se retorcía entre los brazos de su captor, logrando que este intensificara el agarre sobre el adolescente.

-Yo creo que no… Es mas, creo que me acompañaras un largo rato.- Se mofaba burlesco el ser de la oscuridad al mismo tiempo en que giraba su mirada en dirección del otro muchacho. El joven Austriaco solo se encontraba a una buena distancia con una mueca de odio dirigida de forma directa al sujeto que permanecía delante de él, aunque dicha expresión no duro demasiado, puesto que rápidamente la transformo en una expresión completamente burlesca.

Richy no supo el por que de ello, pero lo entendió en cuanto sintió la húmeda lengua de su prisionero acariciándole la mejilla. En un inicio, su textura era suave y pegajosa, pero en menos de lo que creyó posible, la saliva que le había dejado en su rostro comenzó a arderle hasta el punto en que creía que el sol le estaba dando de frente. Al instante dejo caer al chico solamente para poder dar marcha atrás con la finalidad de poder ver al par de adolescentes desde una distancia segura. Intercalo su mirada entre ambos mientras que con la manga de su saco, se limpiaba la baba que le había dejado el rubio. La guardia la tenia en alto, pero no por ello paso por alto el hecho de que su rostro presentaba una ligera quemadura que tardo un poco que ser curada por su regeneración.

-Te dije que funcionaria.- Espetó burlesco el citadino mientras tomaba posición de combate aun lado del pelirrojo.

-Si, de acuerdo. Tenias razón, te debo cinco dólares.- Le recibió con esas palabras a la par que su espada volvía a alzarse.- Ahora, no te despegues de mi; debemos de acabar con él a como de lugar.- De reojo, veía como su acompañante optaba por poner la misma pose que él, preparándose de esa manera para saltar a combate.

-¿Se puede saber… que demonios fue eso?- Tenia una mirada sepulcral, y lentamente su aura empezaba a hacerse presente con un ligero contorno oscuro que le cubría por completo. Sus ojos empezaron a adoptar un brillo que intensificaba el rojo de los mismos. Señalando que poco a poco, dejaba a relucir la cúspide de sus poderes. Tanto así, que alzó su mano derecha para poder invocar en la misma la misma espada que uso en la pelea contra el joven Pines.

-¿Por qué no lo deduces por ti mismo?- Interrogo el rubio segundos antes de escupirle de forma burlesca. Y aunque dicho acto denigrante lo cubrió con el dorso de su mano libre, esta empezó a tener lo mismo que le había pasado a su rostro hacia solo instantes atrás, su piel comenzó a quemarse y a desaparecer ahí donde tenia contacto con el fluido del joven muchacho. Richy solamente miro aquello con una expresión neutra, y acto seguido, se limpio con el pantalón.

-Estuviste bebiendo agua purificadora… ¿eh?- Una ceja arqueada y su boca frunciéndose hacia aun lado, les indico a los dos muchachos que ese detalle, no era de su agrado en lo mas particular.- Bueno, eso no importa mucho. Aun así podre acabar con ustedes.- con facilidad sobre humana, alzo el mandoble por encima de su cabeza en son de empezar la pelea entre los tres- Y esta vez no pidan ayuda. Dudo que su amigo venga por ustedes… Él ahora mismo esta librando otra pelea.- La sentencia fue dada, pero el par no se molesto en retroceder. En cambio, únicamente permanecieron los dos en su lugar, alzando sus armas mientras se cargaban con todo el valor que les era posible, esperando por el primer golpe.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el bosque;**_

La tranquilidad del lugar era inigualable, la zona se encontraba despejada de cualquier ruido que no fuese creado por alguna criatura o por la propia naturaleza. Un pequeño rio de no mas de cinco metros de ancho y casi treinta centímetros de profundidad se llevaba consigo las pocas hojas de arboles que llegaban a caer en el. Un ciervo bebía del mismo con particular calma y gracia, pero de repente, dicha criatura se alzo y movió las orejas por unos segundos, para después, emprender la huida del lugar. Una montaña se encontraba mas a lo lejos, y a esta se dirigía cierto castaño con gorra de pino, pero de repente, algo se atoro en sus piernas; haciéndole caer de frente al rio.

Rápidamente, el adolescente se incorporo mientras el vapor le rodeaba; aun se encontraba envuelto en fuego azul; por lo que este se encargaba de vaporizar el agua con la que tenia contacto. La impresión de dicho fenómeno le sobresalto tanto, que en si no hubo mayor solución mas que salir arrastrándose del rio, en vez de quitarse de las piernas aquella cuerda que le impedía caminar. Pero, no se molestó mucho en ese detalle, ya de que igual manera había logrado cruzar al otro lado, y una vez en tierra firme, se dio a la tarea de quitarse de encima aquella soga que le tenia prisionero; o al menos esa era su intención, pero no lo logro debido a que esta termino por quemarse de forma definitiva.

-Veo que finalmente la quemaste.- Se escucho una voz saliendo del bosque.

-Yo no lo hice. Por si no te diste cuenta, estoy cubierto de fuego; si no me hubieses disparado para amarrarme, créeme que no se hubiera quemado, torpe.- Le contesto furioso pocos segundos antes de ponerse de pie y recibir con postura firme, a su hermana; quien dejo caer aun lado su pistola. El garfio permanecía a los pies de su hermano, y sin cuerda, por lo que en ese momento; dicha arma le era completamente inútil.

-Bueno, si te hubieras calmado y dejado ver por Ford, creo que el fuego ya no te estaría cubriendo.- Le su gemela, quien de forma casual dejaba se quitaba sus guantes de encima, solamente para dejarlos caer al suelo con total serenidad.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Mabel, deja de insistir. Me voy a librar de esto de una vez por todas, aunque no quieras.- Sentencio un segundo antes de dar media vuelta en dirección a la pequeña montaña que tenían cerca; la conocía, en esta habían unas que otras cuevas perfectas para llevar a cabo el ritual de sellado. Dos pasos dio, y en el tercero, frenó al instante de ver como un muro de roca de repente se transmuto delante de él.

Su mirada seguía siendo firme y sin duda alguna, pero sus cejas le traicionaron al levantarse levemente por ver de repente esa creación espontanea delante de su propio rostro. Se giró sobre si mismo, y fue capaz de ver como su hermana permanecía con una rodilla en el suelo y una de sus palmas apoyada en el mismo, en un inicio creyó que ese detalle era para poder permanecer hincada; pero a medida que se levantaba, fue capaz de ver como en su mano se encontraba uno de los múltiples sellos de alquimia que había creado. Uno de dos círculos, uno mas grande que el otro solo por medio centímetro, y en su interior, aparte de la formula escrita, se encontraba un triangulo apuntando hacia arriba.

-No te dejare ir, Dipper. Te voy a ayudar aunque no quieras que lo haga; así que, si no quieres que esta pelea comience, regresa conmigo.- Dando esa opción, abrió sus piernas mientras dejaba sus brazos a sus costados en una postura abierta; preparándose para cubrirse o atacar, dependiendo de la reacción de su gemelo. Aunque, no por ello dejo pasar el hecho de que las manoplas de bronce seguían adornando sus nudillos; pero, esperaba no llegar a usarlos en serio en contra de su hermano.

-¿Aprendiste alquimia, eh? Vaya, y tu pidiéndome ayuda para pasar química. Desde hoy, harás tu sola tus tareas.- sus palabras salían con tranquilidad al igual que sus guantes de cuero, mismos que dejaba caer a sus pies solo para chasquear los dedos de forma sonora; consiguiendo de esa manera, que una gran bola de fuego creciera de la nada en dirección a los pies de Mabel; el impacto fue tal, que incluso salió volando de su lugar a unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.- Aunque, aun te falta un poco de practica. Te confías demasiado solo por que saber hacer un simple muro.- esas palabras salieron de su boca mientras pasaba la misma mano con la que chasqueo los dedos, por la pared de roca que su hermana había creado, y con ese simple contacto, esta misma exploto y se redujo a un montón de escombros; aunque, entre sus dedos se quedo una pequeña piedra que miro con intriga- No deberías de jugar de esa manera con algo que no entiendes del todo, torpe.- Lanzo la piedra, y esta en medio del vuelo se transmuto a una punta de lanza hecha de roca que iba en dirección a un árbol cercano a su hermana.

Esperaba que con eso ella entendiera razones, pero únicamente logro que la furia en la misma resaltara con sobre manera; hecho entendible al ver como de un golpe bastante forzado con las manoplas, regresó el proyectil al mismo tiempo en que lo volvía a transmutar. Lanzándole de forma final, una pelota de golf que choco contra un árbol a su derecha. Abrió los ojos de par en par mientras veía como Mabel se terminaba de incorporar, pero ahora, mostrando un claro gesto de enfado.

-¿Te sigue pareciendo que no lo entiendo del todo? ¿Torpe?- Le reto, dando de esa manera por comenzada la pelea entre ambos hermanos.- Espero que estés preparado, ya que aprendí bien todo lo que hay que saber de esta cosa.- Señaló orgullosa, sus pies se empezaban a mover hacia el frente, quedando cerca del borde del cuerpo de agua que tenia próximo a su persona; puesto que sabia que debía de darlo todo de ser necesario.

Aunque, Dipper no fue al cien por ciento desde un inicio, empezó con otro chasquido de dedos, que combinado con un giro de muñeca; creo de forma repentina una ola de fuego que abarcaba una gran área; al instante, su hermana salto al agua con la mano contraria estirada en dirección al rio, levantando de repente, un muro de hielo que fue vaporizado al instante por el fuego de su hermano. Mismo que se acerco de repente con los puños alzados. Dos puños rectos silbaron cerca del rostro de la chica, quien únicamente se pudo incorporar mientras esquivaba con gran agilidad de movimientos fluidos de cuello; y cuando finalmente alcanzo una postura aceptable, salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia entre ambos.

Pero, el joven no dejo las cosas ahí, rápidamente dirigió la mano diestra al suelo, golpeando con la palma abierta el suelo; generando ante los ojos de su gemela, una de esas estalactitas de roca de un grueso bastante significativo. Y esta, en un ataque de ansiedad, únicamente dio un golpe de desvió con la palma derecha; como si fuese capaz de redirigirla a otro lado a la par en que buscaba transmutarla nuevamente. Consiguiendo algo, bastante diferente; ya que esta formación de piedra de repente explotó entre ambos adolescentes. Creando tal fuerza de choque, que logro lanzar al par unos cuantos metros hacia atrás; a Mabel, a un arbusto cercano, y a su hermano, nuevamente al rio para empezar a vaporizarlo de nueva cuenta.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- Gritó la muchacha a la par en que se incorporaba como le fuese posible, aun a pesar de la dificultad de dicha acción.

-Un revote, pensé que habías estudiado bien esto.- Dipper, quien comento eso, acompaño sus palabras con un golpe de su mano derecha con el fondo del rio, creando una formación de roca que le saco del mismo con un impulso lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cayese de pie nuevamente en el lado del rio en el que aun se encontraba su preciada familiar.

-Lo hice, s-solo que… puede que me haya quedado dormida en algunas partes…- La ultima frase fue mas como un susurro apenas articulado por sus labios, mismos que con timidez, se fruncieron con ligera frustración. Como si por decir aquello ameritase un regaño por parte de su gemelo. Mismo que volvía a caminar en su dirección con los puños en alto.

-Siempre has sido así, Mabel. Siempre andas olvidando las cosas importantes por que crees que estas no pasaran o por que crees que no las necesitaras saber. Así eres siempre en la escuela, olvidando las tareas de recuperación, olvidando los exámenes para subir calificación, olvidando los trabajos que valen un puntaje extra.- con cada reproche, un puño se alzaba en contra de su hermana; pero el box que de repente estaba empleando el joven, era mucho mas relajado que antes, tanto como el fuego que ahora tenuemente le cubría- Y al final, siempre tengo que estar ahí para ayudarte…- Sus puños se estaban volviendo blandos, tanto, que a la castaña únicamente le bastaba con retroceder mientras bloqueaba hacia un lado o al otro; pero nunca atrapando sus manos; sus pasos le llevaron a caminar en círculos y a emprender caminos en forma de zigzag, tanto fue el esquive, que terminaron paseándose aun lado del rio.

-Y tu...- hablo de repente, regresándole los golpes aunque con mucha mas fuerza; pero él no los bloqueo del todo, de hecho, el primero le había caído de sorpresa como un gancho derecho en el rostro que le hizo retroceder- Tu siempre buscaste darlo todo aun cuando era por mi culpa por que ambos terminábamos despiertos hasta tarde por andar haciendo esos trabajos.- no se detenía, la pose de box la tenia arriba y sus golpes acertaban de vez en cuando, pero solo en el torso- No importaba que fuera, siempre dabas un gran desempeño al hacerlo. Ya fuera por un trabajo tuyo, o por ayudarme. O incluso, por ayudar a los demás.- Un puño que iba en dirección al rostro del muchacho fue frenado por la palma abierta del mismo; dejando ver un doble circulo que tenia un par de triángulos sobrepuestos, pero el de arriba cubriendo al de abajo, el cual, estaba volteado.

-Mira quien habla sobre darlo todo cuando se trata de ayudar a los demás.- le enfrentó con un golpe en el estomago que no fue con todas sus fuerzas, pero que si le saco ligeramente el aire- ¿Quién siempre busca ayudar a los otros cuando no se lo piden? ¿Quién siente que es su obligación ayudar al desamparado? ¿Quien confía en los demás de manera ciega? Al menos yo espero a que me pidan mi ayuda para poder darlo todo de mi, pero tu, siempre lo haces aunque no te lo pidan. Así sea que vayas en contra de lo que quieren, pero siempre buscas ayudar a los demás…- ella estaba retrocediendo, pero no la dejo, un golpe de gancho le hizo girar la cabeza; aunque fue mas algo como una bofetada que un golpe en si- Buscas ayudar a todos, así como buscaste ayudar a Stan hace tres años para poder traer a Ford de regreso.- una patada en su pierna derecha le hizo abrir el compas- Ayudaste a Robbie a ser feliz aunque el no quería.- un golpe en su mentón le hizo perder el equilibrio- Y siempre, siempre….- bufaba con una sombra sobre sus ojos, impidiéndole a su hermana el poder verlos con claridad, menos aun cuando una tacleada de su parte le derribo con el objetivo de colocarse encima suya- siempre… siempre… Me ayudaste a mi cuando me sentía perdido…- Estaba recostada en el suelo, con las manos extendidas y la mente conmocionada; no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, por lo que fueron las lagrimas que de repente caían en su rostro las que confirmaron todo.

-¿D-Dipper?- Pregunto su nombre atónita y desconcertada por ver como ese par de ojos disparejos empezaban a dejar salir lagrimas que resbalaban por su rostro hasta el propio.

-Siempre me ayudaste, siempre me apoyaste. Algunas veces actuabas con un poco de egoísmo, pero creo que solamente era por que buscabas ayudar a alguien mas, no importa por que fuera, pero siempre estabas ahí para mi. Siempre me ayudaste, aunque no te lo pedía. Al igual que los demás; ahí estabas para mi aunque no quería verlo.- Se aparto lo suficiente como para que le fuese posible a la adolescente el incorporarse levemente.

-Eso es por que soy tu hermana. No te dejare aun lado, no importa que pase… Siempre estaré ahí para ti… Aunque a veces sea egoísta, terca, testaruda, un poco arrogante o lo que sea; estaré a tu lado sin importar que suceda. Aun si eso significa, vencerte las veces que quieras en una pelea.- Termino por decir mientras se encontraba sentada en el suelo enfrente de él, quien con la mirada agachada, ocultaba sus ojos con el pelo y su gorra.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada después de ello, solo se quedaron en silencio mientras el rostro del chico se ocultaba tras de esa gorra azul con blanco. Mabel no quería decir nada, puesto que no se le ocurría que era lo mas prudente para decir, y no ayudo en nada, que al momento en que su hermano alzo la mirada, solamente se le alcanzo a ver al mismo ese ojo amarillo que le hizo tener un nudo en la garganta en el que se le atoraron las palabras al momento en que la mano izquierda del adolescente se alzo y se colocó en su frente; permitiéndole ver por entre sus dedos, como seguía llorando él a pesar de estar haciendo eso. Quiso gritar por un instante, pero todo ese sentimiento se suprimió al verse envuelta por una luz rosada y cegada por una luz azul que nacía justo enfrente de ella.

-Bueno, en esta ocasión no me venciste... Yo te acabo de ganar, sin duda alguna...- murmuraba él mientras su brazo caía a su lado, descubriendo el rostro perplejo de su gemela- Pero, no me importa eso… por que, quiero que me ayudes, Mabel… por favor, solo, confía en mi ¿si?- se dejó caer de frente, solo para reposar su cabeza en el hombro de la chica; quien confundida, aun veía hacia el frente; pasaron unos segundos, y finalmente volteó la mirada en su dirección; apreciando con absoluta claridad que las lagrimas de su hermano se encontraban mojando su suéter- Por favor, Mabel… Sálvame…- Sus brazos recorrieron lentamente el torso de su gemela, envolviéndola con cuidado en un abrazo tierno que buscaba, mas que nada, protección.

-Ya, ya... todo estará bien...- Dijo finalmente ella cuando recobro la compostura. Acariciaba la cabeza de Dipper al decirlo, y con la otra mano, de igual manera le abrazaba con delicadeza.- ¿Te imaginas que hubiera sucedido si hubiésemos pelado con todo? Habríamos destruido el lugar...- Habló con diversión, buscando animar al chico, pero este no le escucho; se encontraba bastante concentrado en llorar sobre de ella.- Je... Desahogate, vamos... No te guardes nada... Tenemos mucho camino por recorrer, y aunque nos hayamos librado de matarnos el uno al otro, hay ciertas personas que aun están dispuestas a hacer eso en caso de vernos vivos.- Sus ojos ya no se encontraban en ningún lado en especial, solo, miraban con melancolía en dirección a la puesta del sol que se encontraba sucediendo en el horizonte; apreciando como esta conseguía pintar de un color anaranjado, a todo aquello que se encontraba dentro del valle; el ocaso estaba a punto de culminar, y ellos, únicamente se encontraban en ese lugar, buscando una simple salvación.


	99. Perdón

_**Se me acabaron las excusas... :v Jajaja! XD Demonios, estoy atrasandome demasiado con sacar los capitulos... :v Espero poder corregir eso. Pero, por ahora solo soy capaz de hacer esto de la manera mas amena posible. Espero que les guste el capitulo, ojala lo disfruten. Si es asi, espero poder leer un comentario suyo diciendo eso. Si no, pues, bueno, que se le va a hacer? Lo unico que busca esta serie es entretener, y con solo lograr esto me doy por satisfecho! :D  
**_

 ** _En fin. Empecemos. La serie de Gravity Falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney, esta obra literaria esta hecha por un fan y para fans bajo el unico proposito de entretener y sin animos de lucro. :3_**

 ** _Lector; Je... Si, pero nop. Esos dos no iban a pelear a muerte como muchos esperaban. XD Ya sabes, uno siempre se contiene cuando pelea con su hermano... XD Jejeje... Que bien que te gustó el capitulo y las partes importantes que lo conformaron, espero que siga siendo de esta manera mas adelante. :D Gracias por comentar y leer! Nos vemos! :D_**

 _ **Django; Me alegro que te gustara tanto lo que hice. :D Puede que no sea como muchos esperaron, pero es la manera en que creo que esos dos hubieran actuando en una situacion como esa. :D No buscaban destruirse a muerte, solo buscaban salvar al otro y a los demas... :3 Que bien que te gustara en si todo el capitulo :) Ojala siga siendo de esta manera. :D Gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos pronto! :3**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 26: Perdón**_

-Vuélvemelo a repetir, ¿por qué exactamente no nos matamos ahí atrás?- Preguntaba la joven castaña mientras veía como un hada pasaba volando a pocos centímetros de su cara, solo para posarse encima de una rosa y vomitar sobre una roca.

-¿Eh?- su hermano, por otro lado, rebuscaba en las ultimas paginas de su diario cualquier detalle a tener en cuenta como si fuera la primera vez que las viese; aun a pesar de todo, seguía sin confiar del todo en aquellos escritos que él mismo hizo- Ah, bueno, si quieres escucharlo otra vez…- suspiro a la par en que guardaba nuevamente su escrito en su quemada mochila; el fuego hacia bastante que se extinguió y abandono su cuerpo sin pena ni gloria, por lo que ahora sus pertenencias podían estar a salvo; sus pasos estaban encaminados en dirección a la montaña que no dejaban de ver a pesar de verse abrumados por la naturaleza a su alrededor- La razón por la que nos detuvimos, fue por que nuestra mente se fue por otro lado; y con esto me refiero a que, usualmente cuando nos veíamos y sentíamos la rabia de pelear contra el otro, era solo por que acudíamos de forma directa a la emoción mas cercana que teníamos con el otro. Por eso, cuando se produjo el rebote que nos hizo caer de espaldas y preguntaste que había sido; mi mente rápidamente conectó esa forma tuya de actuar. Lo que me llevo a los recuerdos en los que mostraste dicha actitud, que a su vez, me llevo a la melancolía. Al final, fueron también mis palabras las que te hicieron dejar aun lado tu odio solo para que volvieras a recordar quienes éramos en verdad.- Su mirada se encontraba en su gemela, misma que solo ladeaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha.

-Hummm… Nop, aun no se a que te refieres en si.- Finalizó ella a la par en que se erguía de manera completa y posaba sus puños en su cadera, buscando alzar su pecho con la mayor fuerza que tenia.

-Je… Bueno, en si no es algo que importe mucho ahora que ya quité esa magia que nos contaminaba. Por el momento, lo que debe de tomar nuestra atención es el como llegar a una cueva adecuada para poder hacer el conjuro de sellado.- Con el pulgar levantado en dirección a la colina cercana, le sonreía con simpleza a su gemela; misma chica que no dudo en regresarle el gesto con tranquilidad.

-Y después, a regresar junto a los demás para poder darles un punto final a esos zoquetes.- Agregó la adolescente a la par en que daba un ligero brinco para poder colocar su brazo alrededor del cuello de su hermano, apoyándose en el mismo durante su andar.

-Tu lo has dicho, hermana. Tu lo has dicho.- Le abrazó al mismo tiempo que esquivaba a duras penas un Leprecornio que pasaba por ahí con una tranquilidad inigualable. Se fijo por un instante en la criatura, apreciando que de repente, una gran cantidad de estos seres mágicos se encontraban paseándose por el lugar.

-¿Sucede algo, Dippidy-Dog?- Inquirió ella justo un segundo antes de seguirle la mirada al castaño. Pasaron unos segundos, y tras un silencio meditativo bastante extenso, se decidió por continuar hablando.- Hay demasiadas criaturas mágicas… ¿No?- Preguntó lo obvio, ganando como respuesta únicamente la mirada de su hermano que se colocaba en todas direcciones, buscando alguna respuesta pronta a sus preocupaciones.

-Si. Demasiados… mejor démonos prisa. No creo que sea una buena señal el hecho de que muchas criaturas mágicas del bosque se encuentren en esta zona en particular.- Le dio un ligero toque en su brazo antes de empezar a acelerar la marcha en dirección a la pequeña montaña que casi se encontraba a su alcance.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- Ella no se quedo atrás, pero aun cuando se mantenía a la misma altura que su gemelo, le fue imposible guardarse para si esa duda.

-Por que si todas estas criaturas están andando por aquí, seguramente es por que se quieren alejar de algo que se encuentra en dirección contraria a su rumbo.- Aun cuando sus pies se encontraban apoyándose como podían en las rocas que encontraba a los pies del montículo de roca, tierra y vegetación; él se detuvo un instante antes de voltear su cabeza hacia el lugar del cual escapaban aquellos seres mágicos.

-Quieren huir de la mansión…- Completó los pensamientos de su hermano; ya que fue lo único que salió de sus labios al momento de apreciar el mismo lugar que el chico miraba con duda y preocupación.

Durante un instante, el par no dijo ni hizo nada en particular; o al menos nada que no fuera ver de manera directa en dirección al mencionado lugar. Y así permanecieron, al menos, hasta que voltearon a verse entre ellos, intercambiaron una mirada determinada que fue secundada por un asentimiento de cabeza firme; y acto seguido, los dos corrieron rápidamente colina arriba. Buscando con la mirada, aquello que necesitaban para poder iniciar el ritual que el menor de los gemelos no paraba de recordar con fervor.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en los terrenos de la Mansión;**_

Marius alzaba su espada de forma vertical mientras que el mango lo colocaba aun lado de su cabeza para que la punta de la hoja quedara apuntando hacia abajo. Su mano izquierda la sostenía con firmeza y la derecha le daba apoyo suficiente por la mitad del arma para que esta pudiera soportar de forma completa un golpe lo suficientemente brusco como para empujarle de su lugar varios metros a su izquierda. Sus pies dejaron un rastro profundo en el suelo, y sus ojos se centraron de manera completa en aquel sujeto de negro que había arremetido en su contra con tanta brutalidad.

Richy, quien se encontraba con pose de ataque con su mandoble estirado de forma fiera hacia la derecha; era quien le había dado tan fuerte ataque capaz de hacerle entumecer los huesos. Pero rápidamente fue forzado a cambiar la postura a una de defensa que a duras penas consiguió desviar la hoja de acero que blandía el rubio enfrente de él, el acero friccionó durante unos segundos, los suficientes como para hacer salir chispas generadas por los filos de las armas. El par, con mirada fría y calculadora, se veía por encima de las espadas mientras que el repentino resplandor alumbraba un poco sus facciones.

Aunque, no duro mucho esa situación. Mas que nada, por que Gabriel no tardo demasiado en escupir en dirección al vampiro; obligándole a realizar una retirada en zigzag para poder evitar de forma exitosa aquel ataque directo. Sus ojos brillosos por la ira se colocaron instintivamente en el par que volvía a adoptar postura de ataque en equipo. Desde hacia rato ese par se encontraba dándole problemas al momento de enfrentarse a ellos; sus movimientos eran rápidos y bastante impredecibles, casi como si se encontrasen bailando una balada que desconocía por completo; pero que, al darse el momento de atacarle, de una u otra forma, los dos lograban acorralarlo: ya sea como si se mostraran a si mismo como cebos, o arrinconándolo contra una de las zonas donde aun podían apreciarse rayos de sol bastante peligrosos para él.

Su mandoble permaneció abajo durante unos segundos, pero este de repente se alzo hasta la altura de su pecho, en donde le tomo con ambas manos y dejaba que la hoja de acero dividiera su rostro. Miraba a los dos adolescentes de una manera calculadora, pero; mas que nada, usaba esa posición de su espada para que esta le sirviera de una manera especifica. Como un espejo que le permitía ver por un hueco que había entre los arboles y que daba directamente al horizonte; mismo que con tan solo ver cuanta luz aun se encontraba en este, se podría determinar si ya se había finalizado el ocaso.

 _ **Con Fiddleford;**_

Su respiración era larga y pesada, su frente se encontraba empapada en sudor frio; y para terminar de colmar su situación, el cargador de su arma se le resbalaba por entre los dedos. Ya estaba demasiado viejo para andarse agarrando a tiros contra alguien mucho mas joven que él, y con la condición física que en ese momento tenia. A diferencia de sus dos camaradas: su estado era completamente diferente, él no hacia ejercicio seguido, tampoco era del tipo de anciano que se preocupara por mantener todas sus articulaciones funcionando a la perfección.

-¡Vamos, Fiddleford! ¡Deja de esconderte!- Se escuchó por encima de su cobertura, la voz de quien una vez fue su aprendiz. Otrora, cuando aun le tenia aprecio a aquel hombre; quizás se hubiera pensado el intentar hablar para poder llegar a un acuerdo, como sucedió la primera vez: pero, en ese momento, cuando no daba señales de dar tregua, solamente se logró motivar para adoptar un pulso de hierro en sus manos las cuales movió de forma automática para recargar su arma y alzarla por encima de la piedra en la que se recargaba. Dos disparos fueron suficientes como para hacer que el tatuado sujeto optara por entrar en cobertura.

-¿Qué sucede, Ivan? ¿No le puedes seguir el paso a un simple anciano?- Fanfarroneaba al mismo tiempo en que regresaba a su antigua pose de guardia. Si bien lo único que tenia a su favor era su mente aguda y su buena puntería; de nada servía a no ser que se encontrase manejando un robot de alturas colosales o al menos, un arma de un calibre mejor. Aquel rifle de asalto que disparaba laser era un tanto tosco y con una precisión que no le agradaba mucho; por lo que, no podía evitar sentir cierta incomodidad al manejarla. Entorpeciendo aun mas el uso de la misma. En cambio, la otra arma que portaba consigo y que guardaba dentro de su saco, era una simple pistola de rayos cuyo alcance de no era demasiado largo; por ende, no le servía mucho en esa situación si es que quería deshacerse de sus enemigos de un solo tiro certero.

Y en ese momento en que pensaba en ellos, el que tenia enfrente reanudo sus agresiones en su contra con la esperanza de hacer caer la pared de roca en la que su espalda se mantenía recargada. Se encontraba sucio, de pies a cabeza, y no solamente su bata blanca; si no que también se veía la tierra y suciedad en el traje café, por el cual, paso la mirada de forma inquisitiva; buscando en el mismo algún atisbo de salvación que pudiera usar a su favor. Mas, antes de que su agudo ingenio pudiera concederle la respuesta a sus males, una figura de repente salió de detrás de su cobertura y de un rápido movimiento arrebato el arma de sus manos con una patada para después colocarse en posición de tiro asegurado con el arma extendida en su dirección.

-¿Mucho para ti, anciano?- Se burlo el antiguo líder de la sociedad del Ojo Cegado. Ivan en ningún momento dejo de disparar mientras corría hasta donde se encontraba él, ya que buscaba la mejor oportunidad posible para poder desarmarle y capturarle.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo admito, me tienes… Vamos, no te vayas a poner loco.- alzo las manos en seña de rendición mientras fijaba su mirada senil y animada sobre su antiguo aprendiz- Solo que, te olvidaste de una cosa…- Su sonrisa le hacia poner nervioso, tanto que el hombre que rebosaba de tatuajes, empezó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de alguna emboscada repentina.

-¿D-De que cosa me olvide?- Preguntó desconfiado el criminal al corroborar que todos sus enemigos se estaban enfrentando a sus compañeros; dejando descartada la posibilidad de una emboscada en su contra.

-De mi barba.- Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca mientras dicho vello facial de repente se movía por dentro de sus ropas y rodeaba la pistola que guardaba dentro de su abrigo; todo, con un sutil movimiento que su enemigo pasó completamente desapercibido por andar con mirada en otro lado.

-¿De tu barba?- Repitió con incredulidad, solo para recibir un segundo después, una fuerte sacudida en su cuerpo que le hizo estremecerse antes de caer inconsciente sobre el suelo. Dejando al anciano McGucket aun recostado, con su blanca barba alzada y con la punta de la misma rodeando el arma que su amigo le había dado momentos atrás.

Se levantó de su lugar con cansancio, y procedió rápidamente a quitarse de encima todo rastro de polvo que pudiera quitarse en ese momento. Acto seguido, colocó sus manos a la altura de su cadera solo para empujar con esmero hacia al frente, logrando el crujir de sus huesos con dicha presión. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, y sin mas, tomó la pistola que aun enrollaba su barba como si se tratara de una parte viva de su cuerpo.

-Aun no entiendo del todo como soy capaz de hacer esto…- Conversó consigo mismo mientras picaba con un dedo su vello facial.- Bueno, en fin. Eso no importa por ahora; lo que de verdad debería ser de mi completa atención, seria que aun quedan muchos mas sujetos a los cuales atrapar.- Su cabeza se giró en dirección al campo de batalla, consiguiendo de esa manera el poder ver como los demás estaban por acabar con sus contiendas.

 _ **Con Stanford;**_

Su respiración se estaba volviendo demasiado pesada, pero no por ello podía darse el lujo de frenar su ataque. Sus manos se movían con rapidez mientras sujetaba con fuerza sus dos armas laser; una de estas, era la que tenia aquel cañón en forma triangular y que disparaba rayos que aturdían con bastante fuerza, la otra en cambio, era aquella arma magnética que bien podía usar para desarmar y paralizar a su enemigo.

Pero Trigger no era alguien fácil de vencer. Cada vez que enfilaba su arma magnética en el rumbo correcto para poder arrebatarle sus dos pistolas, o cuando conseguía finalmente enfilarle en dirección a una zona vital que le dejaría inconsciente, el ex agente federal realizaba una maniobra tan repentina y brusca, que tenia como único fin el desviar sus muñecas usando ya fuera su propio cuerpo o los mismos cañones de sus armas. Y de hecho, en ese momento se encontraba reposando de una de dichas acciones evasivas; pasó un segundo, y después de tomar una bocanada de aire fresco, reanudo su contienda.

Corrió para poder enfrentarse de frente contra aquel sujeto, mismo que le recibió con la simple acción de colocar los cañones de sus armas en dirección al rostro del anciano. Y al hacerlo, no le esperó a que llegase hasta él, únicamente disparó en un deseo frenético de acabar con el anciano; quien se dejó caer en una vuelta de comando hacia su derecha, solo para que en el momento en que se volviera a incorporar, empezara a correr en circulo para poder rodear a su adversario. Quien para el colmo, no paraba de disparar en su contra, aunque, él tampoco se quedo únicamente esquivando las balas.

De un momento a otro, alzó su brazo izquierdo y lo enfilo en dirección a su adversario, el arma disparo una corta ráfaga de color azul tenue, misma que obligo al criminal a realizar la misma acción que él y empezara a correr para esquivar sus ataques; los cuales no cesaron solamente por un disparo. Ford, al disparar con su arma laser, giró sobre si mismo para estirar su otra extremidad que aun portaba en su mano, la pistola magnética.

Nuevamente su cuerpo giro en torno a dicha acción, provocando que rotara sobre si mismo hasta poder tener ambas armas juntas y disparando a la vez. Los dos siguieron con dicha táctica el tiempo suficiente como para ir cerrando cada vez mas su rumbo, consiguiendo que los de ambos se terminara por encontrar en algún momento. Retomando de esa manera la contienda de golpes directos a las armas y a sus cuerpos. Sus movimientos eran restringidos por las muñecas colocadas en las de su adversario, por lo que las extremidades superiores se vieron completamente inmovilizadas; y ante dicho acto, fue el mayor de los dos el primero en realizar un movimiento en contra.

Una de sus piernas se deslizo de forma rápida e imperceptible por en medio de ambos y se colocó sin mucho problema, aun lado de la pierna derecha del hombre joven con el que peleaba; acto seguido, se derrapo sin piedad por el suelo para golpear los pies del mismo con ayuda de su talón. Rompiendo de esa manera su punto de apoyo. Sin embargo, en una búsqueda de recuperar la compostura, giró sobre si mismo para poder apoyar los pies como fuera posible en el suelo mientras que su brazo izquierdo se encaminaba con un golpe de revés hacia el rostro del científico. Anciano que sin dudarlo siquiera, interpuso el antebrazo izquierdo para interceptar el brazo y de paso, enfilo el arma de su brazo derecho en diagonal descendiente; encañonando sin complicación alguna, el rostro del agente Trigger.

El arma en cuestión era la pistola magnética, pero no por ello la expresión en el rostro del ex agente cambio a otra completamente mas calmada. De hecho, tan solo por ver el par de metales de cobre que sobresalían de la misma, del interior de su subconsciente nació una impetuosa necesidad de escabullirse de su fatídico destino. Giró nuevamente sobre si mismo, pero ahora en sentido contrario; logrando dos cosas con ello, una: colocar su rostro encima del cañón del arma, pidiendo que este le siguiera apuntando, y dos; enfilar su propia arma en dirección de la frente del anciano. El cual abrió los ojos con ligera sorpresa antes de echarse hacia atrás mientras retraía hacia su cuerpo solo para estirarlas por encima de su cabeza un instante antes de pegar un brinco lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle girar sobre si mismo para pegar una patada hacia arriba que dio de lleno con el rostro de Trigger y permitiera que su cuerpo diera un mortal hacia atrás que cerró con una pose de cuclillas y con las dos pistolas encañonando a su adversario.

Pudo disparar ambas, pero únicamente disparó la magnética. El hombre contra el que peleaba aun se encontraba confundido gracias a la patada en su rostro, pero no por ello se dejo disparar con tanta facilidad. En cuanto su cuerpo le respondió, dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar muy apenas el primer disparo; pero no fue el único, dio dos saltos mas, en uno, aquel rayo magnético le durmió un brazo al momento de impactar en el mismo, y el segundo, termino por mandarlo al mundo de los sueños al dar de lleno con su sien izquierda. Trigger al final cayo de lado y hacia atrás, completamente inconsciente y justo en el momento en que el compañero del científico llegó hasta él mientras arrastraba el cuerpo inconsciente de cierto hombre rapado del cráneo. Ambos científicos miraron el escenario un segundo solo para volver la mirada al otro de forma automática; la expresión de neutralidad gobernó un instante, hasta que una sonrisa satisfecha les hizo delatar que se encontraban aliviados de dicho desenlace.

 _ **Con Stanley;**_

Se encontraba con la guardia en alta al igual que el sujeto que se mantenía enfrente suyo; solo que con la diferencia de que, por su sien, no caía un ligero rio carmesí que llegaba hasta su barbilla. No se mostraba agitado ni nada por el estilo, su respiración era calmada y serena; cosa distinta al ex agente Powers, quien demostraba perfectamente que la pelea le estaba cansando demasiado.

Habían estado peleando a puño limpio desde hacia rato: cortesía del anciano Pines, quien de una forma u otra, se las había arreglado para desarmarle de toda arma que sacara de sus ropas. Las pistolas, tanto de fuego como eléctricas, sus cuchillos, bastones y barras metálicas de policía; no importaba que objeto sacase de su manga, el mayor de unos rápidos y fuertes movimientos le había desarmado poco antes de asestarle los golpes suficientes como para aturdirlo.

Lo único que le quedaba aun consigo y que impedía que Stan bajase la guardia de manera completa, era aquel sello alquímico que en su palma descansaba a espera de una oportunidad que pudiera aprovechar para transmutar algo que le diera la victoria de forma definitiva. Claro que, para dicho suceso, primero tendría de tener contacto directo con el suelo; cosa que no le dejaba tener y que se esforzaba con sobremanera que no sucediera bajo ninguna circunstancia.

La sangre caía a sus pies, manchando cada vez mas el césped con cada gota de rojo liquido que resbalaba de su rostro. Estaban de pie a una buena distancia entre ellos, ya que así lo quería él, necesitaba un momento de descanso para que las fuerzas no le abandonaran, aunque, poco duro ese acto. Ya que fue rotó sin previo aviso por el mayor, quien caminó rápidamente en su dirección hasta que se colocó justo delante de él. Powers busco de toda forma posible el escapar de esa situación, pero un gancho derecho que iba directo a su rostro le obligo a hacer la cabeza hacia atrás de forma instintiva. Acto seguido, otro ataque parecido pero realizado con la mano contraria le hizo llevar a cabo la misma acción, concentrando su atención de forma plena, en la parte superior del cuerpo del anciano.

El cual, para su desagrado, le dedico una amplia sonrisa de victoria. Frunció el seño con repudio, y se preguntó al mismo tiempo en que buscaba una apertura en su defensa, si acaso se estaba confiando demasiado su oponente. Pero, la respuesta le llego a modo de una patada baja que le hizo abrir su compas al impactar con el tobillo de su pierna derecha. Rápidamente, sintió como todo su apoyo se derrumbaba, y buscó rápidamente la forma de mantenerse de pie, aunque fuera ligeramente doblado sobre si mismo y con la cabeza a la altura del pecho de su oponente. El cual bufo en seña de victoria poco antes de asestarle un golpe ascendente con el puño izquierdo y que dio de lleno en su mentón. La fuerza fue tal, que lanzó al criminal hacia atrás sin el menor problema.

La inconsciencia de Powers era definitiva, se le notaba por los ojos en blanco que puso y la boca semi abierta; además de no verse siquiera motivado a mover una mano en dirección al suelo para empezar con sus tácticas de alquimia. La situación era tal, que el gemelo Pines caminó de manera tranquila en su dirección solo para quitarle de encima una correa que usaba para sus armas, y amarrarle con la misma, ambas manos en la espalda. Estaba un poco cansado, pero no lo suficiente como para resentirlo en sus viejos huesos; bueno, no en la mayoría. Al erguirse después de amordazar a su contrincante, necesitó colocar sus manos en su espalda baja, logrando hacer que esta tronara de forma sonora.

Unos pasos se empezaron a escuchar cada vez mas fuertes, seña de que se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba él y su prisionero. Volteo la cabeza de forma apresurada, solo para encontrarse con su hermano y su amigo de prolongada barba; al instante, dejó salir un suspiro aliviado mientras se sacaba de las manos, ese par de manoplas de bronce que uso en la pelea. Si, se había esforzado por quitarle sus armas, pero no por ello quería decir que iba a pelear desarmado; no era tonto ni mucho menos, consideraba una pelea de vida o muerte como un enfrentamiento en el que las reglas no existían. Menos aun para él, que no le molestaba que le dijeran tramposo.

Recibió al par de ancianos con una sonrisa cansada, y de una u otra forma les ayudó a colocar a un lado de su prisionero, a los dos mas que ellos traían consigo. Se encontraban amordazados tres de los siete que atacaron la mansión; por lo que, de forma silenciosa, se miraron entre ellos poco antes de voltear la mirada en dirección al resto; se estaban peleando aun los jóvenes. Por lo que necesitaban apresurar las cosas un poco. Al menos lo suficiente, como para emprender el camino en dirección a donde quiera que se encontrara el menor de la familia Pines.

 _ **Con Gideon;**_

Permanecía de pie frente a la entrada del bosque, sangraba ligeramente por las comisuras de los labios gracias a las mordidas a los mismos que se dio de manera accidental; mantenía las manos extendidas a sus costados y sus fríos ojos se concentraban fervientemente en cualquier cosa que hiciera mover la vegetación que tenia delante de él. Siendo eso, un repentino agitar de ramas que le hizo estar alerta a su derecha; movió los ojos tan rápido como le fue posible, pero no por ello movió el resto del cuerpo.

De repente, un ruido a su izquierda le hizo voltear nuevamente los ojos; no confiaba en nada de lo que sus ojos pudieran ver, pero aun así, era lo único que podía hacer para dar finalmente con aquel rubio que le estaba causando tantos problemas. Problemas como por ejemplo, aquel maniquí que de repente salió de entre los arboles y con son de querer hacerle tanto daño como le fuese posible. Claro que, ya se lo esperaba, mas después de los otros cinco que había mandado minutos atrás.

Por eso mismo, al igual que los demás, únicamente extendió una de sus manos en su dirección e hizo ademan de apretar con fuerza el puño, generando de esa manera que aquel muñeco de plástico sufriera de un destino similar al resto. Su tórax completamente comprimido al igual que parte de sus brazos y piernas impidieron que siguiera andando hacia su flanco izquierdo. Ya con ese se formaban seis cuerpos de muñecos que descansaban a sus pies, mientras que, seguía sin ser capaz de dar con su enemigo de turno.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, tanto, que vio como una buena idea el comenzar a lanzar piedras de tamaño reducido a cada dirección del cual provenía un ruido. Los primeros lanzamientos hicieron ademan de haber chocado con cortezas de arboles, los otros, con rocas o directamente se perdieron en el lugar hasta dar con el suelo; lo cual hubiera significado que se encontraba perdiendo el tiempo, de no ser por que de repente se escucho el inconfundible ruido de haber golpeado algo suave como una tela.

Sonrió y volteo victorioso en dirección a un matojo de arbustos de buen tamaño, alzó ambas manos hacia sus costados, y empezó a hacer que levitaran los restos de las anteriores marionetas, las cuales empezaron a comprimirse de forma individual hasta poder generar una buena cantidad de lanzas hechas de plásticos. Al instante de que dichas armas fueran puestas a su disposición, Gabe salió de su escondrijo mientras alzaba una mano en dirección a su oponente.

El joven Gleeful no sabia a ciencia cierta que era lo que quería hacer en si aquel rubio, pero no esperó a ver de que se trataba la artimaña. Con solo verlo, hizo que una de las lanzas se interpusiera a altura de su cuello, logrando que se golpeara de lleno con esta y callera de forma inevitable hacia atrás. Al instante, varias marionetas mas salieron de entre los arboles con las manos extendidas en su dirección. Su andar era torpe y algo descuidado, por lo que le fue posible meditar un poco mientras ponía su mano en aquel dije que seguía teniendo consigo. Al instante, todas aquellas figuras de plástico sufrieron el mismo destino que las anteriores; se convirtieron sin mucho esfuerzo en mas lanzas para su arsenal.

Gabe quería ponerse de pie, pero el ataque a su garganta había sido tal que la respiración se le volvió pesada y difícil de realizar. La vista se le empezó a nublar, y ni siquiera podía decir algo a favor de sus músculos; los cuales, tensos y sin fuerzas por el constante uso de magia empezaron a fallarle en seña de necesitar un merecido descanso que les sirviera para recuperar la movilidad. Aunque, muy a pesar de ello, no se quedo mucho tiempo tirado, su extremidad superior derecha se alzaba en dirección del ex adivino, queriendo poder someterlo de una manera u otra.

Pero el adolescente con el que se enfrentaba, no tenia ni un ápice de querer permitirle recuperarse, por ende, una de sus lanzas se movió rápidamente en su dirección, y al atravesarle la manga de su abrigo negro, le hizo caer de rodillas con el brazo jalado hacia atrás. Al instante de realizar dicha acción, otra mas le secundo; aguardando en su retaguardia el brazo contrario. La inmovilidad poco a poco gobernaba de manera total sobre de él, pero solo para asegurarse, el chico Gleeful hizo que dos mas cruzaran en forma de cruz por su espalda, clavándose en el suelo para que de esta manera ambas extremidades estuvieran cautivas de manera plena. Al instante, dos mas cayeron sobre de él a la altura de sus hombros, rasgando y atorándose en su ropa solamente para jalar su cabeza hacia abajo; finalmente, otras dos terminaron de recluirle, en forma de equis se colocaron debajo de su mentón, permitiéndole reposar en las mismas su cabeza a pesar de que le lastimaran ligeramente las puntas de las mismas.

-Aquí se acabo todo, Benson.- Sentencio el albino a la par que hacia levitar a su alrededor las lanzas que quedaron; y con paso lento, se fue aproximando a la posición de su adversario. Al cual le dedico una arrogante sonrisa llena de felicidad.

-Eso quisieras, enano. Te recuerdo que aun quedamos varios de nosotros…- Sus palabras salían con un claro deje de victoria que esperaba que se hiciera verdad, pero estas; al igual que la expresión en su rostro, cambiaron de forma drástica al momento de que unos cuantos cuerpos cayeran a poca distancia de donde él se encontraba inmovilizado. Bratsman cayo primero, y sobre de él, cayeron Ivan, Powers y Trigger; finalmente, a su lado se paró cierta chica de vestimenta derruida y con mascara de conejo, que era escoltada por una furiosa chica Corduroy y el mayor de la familia Pines.

-Yo creo que ya no queda ninguno…- Se mofo el menor al momento en que vio como Robbie y McGucket se ayudaron a cargar al hombre de corpulencia notable y que el otro anciano presente, se las arreglo para traer arrastrando al resto de los criminales. Dando a entender, que esta fue su maniobra para actuar.

-P-P-Pero…- Balbuceo con incredulidad al caer en cuenta de lo que era capaz de ver gracias a la poca luz natural que les proporcionaba el poco sol que quedaba.

-Pero, nada… Perdieron… Ahora, permíteme ver que era aquello a lo que le prestabas tanta atención…- Con un poco de malicia, esas palabras fueron acompañadas por el acto de que una de sus manos rebusco de manera recelosa en sus bolsillos; encontrando lo que quiso al poco tiempo de haber empezado.- ¿Qué se supone que es esta baratija?- Preguntó al aire al tener en su mano un dije roto, en el cual se mostraba la misma tipología de un emblema Ying y Yang, pero con el cambio de que los puntos en su interior, habían sido sustituidos por un Pino y una Estrella Fugaz.

-Déjame ver…- Pidió el mayor de la familia Pines mientras daba un par de pasos hacia el frente y extendía de paso, la mano derecha. Dejando la custodia de la adolescente enmascarada, en manos de la leñadora que aun portaba un seño bastante fruncido.

-Ten cuidado, esta roto por la mitad.- Aquella pieza se había fragmentando en dos de manera perfecta, separando el lado negro del blanco.

-No veo que sea algo mas que un pedazo de piedra... Aunque, claro, nos han engañado antes.- Dictamino al mismo tiempo en que volteaba su vista al adolescente sometido, y sin dejar de verle, se guardo dentro de su gabardina, aquel artefacto tan peculiar.

-Oigan, después esculcan a esos sujetos. ¿Por ahora, no creen que seria mejor que me ayudaran a quitarle la mascara a esta chica? Al parecer, tiene algo debajo del gorro que me impide hacérselo hacia atrás para poder quitar la mascara de donde sea que este abrochada.- Wendy se quejaba de aquello mientras apuntaba su arma en dirección a la espalda de su prisionera a la par en que su mano libre jalaba ligeramente la capucha de su impermeable, y al demostrar que efectivamente no se podía liberar, su antiguo jefe decidió ir en su ayuda.

-Tienes razón. Ya después los interrogaremos como se debe, seis dedos. Por ahora, quisiera ver quien fue la persona que se dio el lujo de envenenar a mi dulce Calabaza.- El anciano dio un par de pasos hasta donde el par se encontraban de pie; y la enmascarada, al verle acercársele, intento hacerse hacia atrás de forma poco efectiva, el cañón de un arma le presionaba la espalda justo en ese momento, por ende, solamente le fue posible quedarse en donde estaba mientras veía como el mayor cada vez mas se acercaba a su posición.

Apretó las manos con algo de miedo, y espero a que todo pasara. Sin embargo, no ocurrió lo que esperaba en si; puesto que la acción del señor se vio frenada por el repentino grito de un par de adolescentes; quienes salieron volando por encima de ellos y casi cayeron al suelo de no ser por la magia del albino; quien les sostuvo en el aire, evitando por poco, un doloroso descenso. Gabriel y Marius, fueron los dos muchachos que de repente salieron despedidos del bosque junto con sus armas, mismas que se clavaron en el suelo pocos segundos después de que fuesen salvados.

La enmascarada no se quedo paralizada, de un rápido movimiento en que se agacho y atrapo la muñeca de la leñadora, le fue posible arrebatarle el arma un instante antes de apuntarle con la misma en la cabeza, liberándose muy apenas de su encarcelamiento. Gabe hubiese hecho algo, pero aun se encontraba inmovilizado; por lo que solamente era ella con una rehén y un sinfín de enemigos que comenzaron a acercársele de manera instigadora.

-No le presten atención a ella. Preocúpense de- Las palabras del austriaco no terminaron de llegarle a los oídos de sus compañeros, mas que nada, por que de la nada; una fuerte ráfaga de viento les hizo caer de lado a unos cuantos y posicionarse en guardia al resto. Por su parte, la Coneja, dejo aun lado a la prisionera para poder correr en dirección al chico Benson, quien espero pacientemente a que fuese liberado. Aquella anomalía no parecía afectarle a la muchacha, puesto que se movía de manera fluida por el campo mientras que los demás, buscaban con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse cerca del lugar donde habían amontonado a los criminales; inútilmente, claro. Ya que poco a poco fueron lanzados en dirección a la mansión, cayendo cerca de la cerca exterior que delimitaba el terreno del lugar.

Por su parte, la muchacha de mascara de conejo, termino por liberar a su compañero; mismo que estiro las manos en son del montón de inconscientes hombres que tenia aun lado; provocando que estos se empezaran a levantar cual si se trataran de unas cuantas marionetas hechas con tela. Aun se encontraban fuera de si, pero la magia que estaba empleando el adolescente serbia lo suficiente como para aparentar que se encontraban aun entre ellos.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?- Interrogó la muchacha a su compañero, quien se sobre esforzaba por no caer inconsciente por el cansancio.

-No lo se… Creo que, nos limitaremos a no estorbar…- Fueron sus únicas palabras antes de escuchar un par de pasos procedentes del bosque. Giraron sus cabezas en torno al sonido, apreciando que de entre la oscuridad del lugar, salía su líder y dirigente.

Richy mantenía su mandoble extendido en dirección hacia el frente, generando de esa manera, aquella ventisca que hacia retroceder a sus adversarios; su mirada fría se colocó encima de sus vasallos, quienes desviaron la mirada al instante para evitar de esa manera, la instigación por su parte. A lo que, el vampiro, al apreciar que su equipo había sido vencido, se volteo en dirección a sus enemigos; ceso la magia que estaba empleando, y guardo su espada en la funda que de repente apareció en su espalda.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Pero que estoy viendo? ¿Acaso, ustedes no son tan inútiles como creí? Sin duda, eso es una sorpresa, de ningún modo me lo esperaba. Y de verdad, que me sorprenden bastante.- sus palabras sonaban fuerte por el lugar a la par en que los demás empezaban a ponerse de pie de manera dificultosa y miraban con profundo desprecio a aquel ser de ultratumba- Al parecer, no son tan inútiles sin el chico Pino. Eso es bueno, supongo… Ya que, eso lo único que me dice es que, debo de eliminarlos a como de lugar.- Sus ojos brillaron intensamente gracias a la falta de luz. El sol cada vez menguaba mas, ocultándose detrás del horizonte y dejando a todos los demás; en aquella oscuridad junto a aquel ente, que tenia como medio dicha situación. La sonrisa del vampiro se asomo por encima de todo lo demás, aunque mas que esta, lo que se veía de forma gutural no era la forma en que sus labios se fruncían, si no, aquellos colmillos blancos que tanto amenazaban.

 _ **Devuelta con Dipper y Mabel;**_

-De acuerdo. Es hora de empezar.- Exclamó el adolescente al ponerse de pie y dejar ver a su hermana; chica que apagaba el fuego que habían encendido para poder ver con detalle el interior de aquella cueva pronto se encontraría completamente decorado con símbolos hechos a base de carbón. Una serie de criptogramas y sellos que se asemejaban bastante con los que tiene la cúpula magia que protege la mansión; además de una buena cantidad de circuitos que conectaban todo de una manera especial y en dirección a un solo circulo que descansaría en medio del lugar; claro que este se encontraba de igual manera, encerrado dentro de otro que contenía todo aquel conjuro.

-Ultima oportunidad, Dipper. ¿Estas completamente seguro de querer hacer esto? No habrá marcha atrás una vez te pongas los sellos en la espalda.- Mabel, con ligero nerviosismo, no paraba de repasar los escritos que en el diario de su hermano se mostraban gracias a la luz ultravioleta.

-Bueno, eso en parte. Ya lo leíste. Una vez pongamos en acción el sello, se deberá de realizar la finalización del conjuro para terminarlo de encerrar; hasta entonces, seré capaz de usar sin problemas todos los poderes de aquello que mantengo sellado. Pero, como no quiero correr riesgo alguno, pondremos el sello a su máxima expresión; y después de que lo hagamos, ni el fuego, ni los ojos volverán a parecer. Al igual que las pesadillas.- Esperó pacientemente a que las ascuas de la hoguera menguaran, y entonces agarró sin temor un trozo de madera a medio quemar y que sabia que le serviría para poder trazar de la manera mas exacta permitida.- Necesitare el diario.- Fueron sus únicas palabras antes de hacer levitar el libro por encima de las manos de su hermana.

-De acuerdo. Espero que funcione como dices que lo hará.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, mas que nada por que, por alguna razón, sentía como en su estomago se hacia un nudo que le generaba bastante pesar. Y esta misma sensación, acrecentaba cada vez mas conforme veía a su hermano empezar a tallar el carbón contra el suelo.

Por otro lado, el joven muchacho únicamente se concentraba con sobremanera en lo que estaba realizando; copiando de forma exacta todo lo que veía en aquellas paginas de su diario. Su ensimismamiento era absoluto al igual que su concentración, y de no ser por el hecho de que su ojo izquierdo comenzó a picarle, no se hubiera distraído. Sentía una picazón en este mismo, no sabia de que se trataba, pero no quería detenerse; por ello, únicamente cerró este con la esperanza de que se pudiera apaciguar el malestar.

Sin embargo. Solamente consiguió abrumar su mente con la terrible sensación de nostalgia a un pasado no muy lejano. Su respiración se volvió un poco mas acelerada a la par en que la cabeza le comenzaba a dar vueltas; pero a un a pesar de todo esto, sus manos no dejaron de moverse por el lugar, trazando sin importar que, aquellos símbolos que debía de usar. Empezó a desorientarse, se estaba comenzando a perder en si mismo, no sabia donde estaba ni con quien, solo sabia que no debía de detenerse bajo ninguna circunstancia. Las líneas comenzaron a conectarse por el lugar los sellos que marcaban un arriba y un abajo, una derecha y una izquierda; ya estaban colocados, lo único que faltaba para que la situación fuera apremiante; era el ultimo circulo que marco sin ningún problema al momento de dar una vuelta sobre si mismo.

Todo estaba preparado, por lo que sin pensarlo, lanzo el trozo de madera que había usado. El glóbulo ocular izquierdo dejo de causarle incomodidad, por ello, se dio el lujo de abrir de nueva cuenta el parpado. La sensación abrumadora que le atosigaba finalmente se disperso, y tras sacudir la cabeza un poco, regresó de forma plena su sobriedad. Volteo la mirada a todos lados, la luz del lugar estaba escaseando cada vez mas y las pocas brazas que aun indicaban la antigua vida de una fogata, terminaron por ser un simple recuerdo. Por otro lado, Mabel, quien hasta ese momento no había estado haciendo nada, se irguió a la par en que encendía la luz negra. Le alumbro unos segundos, antes de que él hiciera la acción de hacer levitar su diario hasta ella; permitiéndole mostrar aquel mensaje oculto en las paginas amarillentas del libro. Todo estaba en su debido lugar, solamente faltaba unos simples detalles; como el que se quitara la ropa de la parte superior de su cuerpo y que se pusiera en posición de meditación de loto dentro de aquel circulo final. Cerró ambos ojos, y aguardo a que la voz de su hermana se hiciera presente finalmente.

-Nelas acob im ed euq sarbalap sal nehcucse sesoid soveun sol y sojeiv sol euq.- empezó a murmurar ella conforme daba un par de pasos hacia el frente y colocaba sus manos al borde del circulo final- Racata ed odarap ah on lamron amrof ed odarrecne euq olleuqa ralles redop arap aduya ócsub.- sus ojos se cerrador a partir de su ultima palabra, generando con ello la suficiente tención en su hermano como para hacerle sudar un poco, aunque ese mismo chico, ante esa señal, se despojó de toda prenda superior y le dio la espalda para poder sentarse- Adaeuqolb etnemlanif aes, odinetnoc y etneipicer, sobma a nenu euq ahcerb al euq y sanedac sus naes noicisopsid a ognop euq solles sol euq.- lentamente, las marcas en el suelo comenzaron a moverse en dirección del circulo; solo para atravesarlo y empezar a subir por el cuerpo del muchacho; a su vez, Mabel abrió los ojos, mostrando que estos se encontraban brizando con luz rosada- Rodacovni led erbeiuq le, leip us ne abarg aroha euq leuqa ed, noicisopsid aretne a nagnop es y, leif elres ed nejed, res leuqa óyesop zev anu euq seredop sol euq.- Las marcas lentamente empezaron a pasar por la piel del castaño.

Con bastante calma, aquellos circuitos y líneas diversas, recorrieron la espalda del muchacho hasta que fueron encontrando su debido lugar. Por otro lado, la chica Pines aun se encontraba en trance al momento de llevar a cabo la parte final del conjuro, por lo que le fue imposible apreciar como tres barras de circuitos se colocaron sobre aquel triangulo con un ojo que posaba sobre la espalda de su hermano. Se colocaron como si se trataran de un triangulo pero sin puntas; de igual manera, los círculos en el suelo se fueron cerrando hasta que finalmente se empezaron a mover por encima de la piel del chico. Cerrándose a pocos milímetros del circulo del zodiaco; en su interior, un circuito mas junto con símbolos diversos recubrieron el circulo de Bill, en los puntos que bien podrían indicar el arriba, el abajo, la derecha y la izquierda; gobernaron símbolos pertenecientes a la cúpula que protegía la mansión y se cerraban dentro de un circulo no muy grande. Al final, aquellas barras que se colocaron rodeando a Bill por dentro de su propio circulo, empezaron a sacar cadenas que le cubrieron de forma aleatoria, dejando como única parte intacta, aquel ojo que miraba sin expresión alguna.

El conjuro finalizó de pronto, fue tan repentino, que ambos chichos cayeron hacia el frente por estar ejerciendo un esfuerzo en todos sus músculos que de manera sorpresiva, se habían quedado sin energías sin el menor aviso previo. La espalda del muchacho ahora tenia muchas mas marcas que antes, y los ojos de su hermana ya se encontraban en su estado natural. Sin embargo, a pesar de que todo había acabado, les tomó un par de segundos el recobrar de manera parcial su respiración. Con lentitud, los dos fueron recuperando la compostura hasta que finalmente fue él quien se levantó de su lugar y fue a ayudar a su hermana para que esta se pusiera de pie.

-Ugh… Te odio, Dipper.- Le comentó con voz baja al aceptar su mano para poderse apoyar.

-Perdón. No sabia que iba a ser tan cansado hacer esto…- Se disculpó de corazón antes de forzar su espalda a que tronara; sentía que esta repentinamente se encorvaba debido a un esfuerzo que no realizó, pero, al sentir como sus huesos volvían a su lugar, simplemente lo dejo pasar y disfruto de la sensación de comodidad.

-Si, bueno, no importa. Es hora de acabar con esto de una vez por todas… Así que, date vuelta y déjame terminar…- Pedía ella conforme se agachaba para poder recuperar el cuarto diario de su hermano; sin embargo, la palma del mismo se posó sobre la pagina que contenía la ultima frase de sellado.- ¿Dipper?- Le volteó a ver con una ceja arqueada en su dirección, sorprendiéndose de que estuviera frenándole.

-Perdón, pero, aun no creo que eso se deba de hacer.- Aquellas palabras quedaron en el aire un instante antes de que él empezara a recorrer el lugar en busca de su ropa. La cual se puso sin mayor dilación junto con su mochila y gorra.

-¿"Perdón"?- repitió incauta- ¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿No es esto lo que querías?- Interrogaba mientras le seguía el paso, aun con el libro abierto en la pagina correspondiente.

-Si, lo es. De verdad… Solo que…- Estaba por salir de la cueva, pero se detuvo para ver el rostro acomplejado de su gemela, quien con la mirada pedía una explicación valida- Es solo que…- Repitió con torpeza, dudando de si era en verdad una buena idea aquello que pedía a gritos su subconsciente.

-¿Solo que?- Retó ella, mostrándose aun mas ansiosa por saber que era lo que se interponía en el final de su aventura, y su situación actual.

-Solo que aun no creo que sea conveniente sellar esto por completo.- con una mano, hizo ademan de señalar su espalda mientras salía de la cueva y veía en dirección al horizonte, contemplando un ocaso finalizado- Siento que debemos de ir a la mansión cuanto antes. Y por alguna razón, creo que lo mejor seria que conservara por unos momentos, los poderes de Bill.- Al momento de pronunciar aquello, cerro los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo que estaba pisando terreno frágil al proliferar esa idea, y mas al haberlo hecho cerca de su hermana.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Dipper, te estas comportando mas misterioso de lo habitual.- Reprocho con enfado al ver que su hermano no estaba siendo del todo claro.

-Arg… Solo, dame un poco de tiempo con "esto" ¿quieres?- alzó su mano derecha, mostrándola envuelta en fuego azul- Algo en mi me dice que esta pasando algo malo donde están los demás, y pues; si llegamos a la mansión y no necesitamos los poderes de Bill, pues ya después pediré- sus palabras fueron frenadas de manera repentina por el vibrar de un celular, mas en concreto, el de su gemela; quien abrió los ojos de par en par al escucharle. De manera veloz, esculcó su ropa para poder extraer aquel dispositivo, y una vez habiendo hecho eso, reviso que había sido aquello que saltó como notificación.

-Es un mensaje de Paz.- informó antes de proceder a leerlo- Vaya, al parecer tenias razón: lo mejor será darnos prisa.- Le dio el celular poco antes de dar un salto hacia debajo de la empinada colina, permitiéndose de esa manera el deslizarse hacia abajo con rapidez; y claro, dejando al muchacho solo con su celular para que pudiera ser capaz de ver aquel mensaje que iba de parte de su novia.

-Dios santo…- maldijo entre dientes al contemplar con enfado la pantalla del móvil, y rápidamente bajo de la misma manera que su hermana; cuidando que de su mano no cayese aquel celular que aun mostraba las palabras "¡VENGAN RAPIDO!" junto con una fotografía adjunta en la que se podía ver que había sido tomada por dentro de la mansión y en dirección al patio de la misma; en donde se encontraban prisioneros todos sus conocidos y a merced de cierto vampiro que daba señas de estar dejando a relucir su máximo potencial- Maldición. Al parecer, a todos les debo un enorme "Perdón".-


	100. Cese Al Fuego

_**Finalmente! Es la hora! Chicos, Chicas, Damas y Caballeros, seres de otras especies y aliens de otros planetas ademas del monstruo Espagueti con patas, por fin esta con ustedes del capitulo numero 100 de esta historia! Gracias por tolerar este escrito hasta ahora! Ojala sea de su agrado! No les pedire que comenten si les gusto o no... Solo, disfruten!  
**_

 _ **Los derechos de auto de Gravity Falls son propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un Fan y para Fans bajo el unico proposito de entretener y sin animos de lucro.**_

 _ **AzulyOro; Que bien que te hayan estado gustando los capitulos. Espero que siga siendo asi hasta el final de la misma serie. :D Jejejeje... gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos! Ah, y en cuanto a lo de tu nombre, en ese caso, no, ni idea de que signifique. Perdon... :v**_

 _ **Django; Jejeje... Fue un capitulo intenso, no? XD Bueno, si, este mismo desencadenara muchas cosas. Pero descuida, nada tan grave o al menos, nada de lo que se deban de preocupar para pronto... XD Jejejee... Ah, y en cuanto a tu anterior comentario. Jejeje... Si, perdon, por lo mismo que he estado en la escuela, no he podido gestionar los comentarios, por lo que los que no tienen cuenta tardan un poco en aparecer. Pero, no desesperes. :D Jeje... pero, en fin. Gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos! :D Disfruta de lo que hice... 7u7**_

 _ **El Perro Vacilon; Jejeje... Perdon. Perdon...XD Pero, no puedo escribir con tanta soltura como antes lo hacia... Quien sabe por que... :v En fin. Aqui esta el nuevo cap... Espero que sea de tu agrado. Nos vemos! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 27: Cese al Fuego**_

-Demonios, demonios, demonios…- Maldecía cierta rubia que corría por los pasillos de la enorme mansión en la que antes vivía. Su cabeza no paraba de girar en todos lados de forma paranoica, y sus manos se sujetaban con fuerza a aquella pistola magnética que había encontrado en el estudio del muchacho que ahí residía; y al que por cierto, debía de gritarle de forma airada cuando le viera, mas que nada para reprocharle su falta de consideración hacia el momento que estaba enfrentando.

Habían transcurrido a lo mucho treinta segundos desde que envió el mismo mensaje a los dos gemelos menores de la familia Pines. Y en menos tiempo del que alguien pudo ser capaz, había dejado aquella ventana bastante atrás y sus pies ahora se encontraban andando escaleras arriba en dirección al ultimo piso de la enorme edificación. En realidad, no sabia muy bien a donde o de quien huía, pero no importaba mucho para ella: no cuando en su espalda se encontraba colgando una mochila café bastante gastada. Era de dos mangas, y el cierre delantero no servía muy bien, pero lo que a ella le importaba en si, era lo que se guardaba dentro del cierre central.

En un principio había recurrido a guardar los diarios en aquel morral para poder usarlos en el combate contra los criminales que asediaban el lugar, pero ahora, con el cambio tan drástico de situación, se alegraba de haber hecho esa maniobra tan atrevida puesto que en ese instante se encontraba haciendo algo completamente distinto: el retirarse al lugar mas apartado de la mansión para poder idear un contraataque decente que fuese lo suficiente vivaz como para mantener entretenidos a los captores de sus amigos; por lo menos, hasta que llegaban los refuerzos.

Abrió la puerta con un golpe seco hecho por su hombro. La habitación del castaño le generaba cierta tranquilidad y paz mental, quizás por que antes era esa su propio dormitorio, no lo sabia. Pero tampoco se iba a poner a pensar en aquel lugar sobre algo tan trivial como aquello; de hecho, sus pies le llevaron de manera sigilosa al balcón. Lugar en donde aun se encontraban recluidos todos sus conocidos que no fuesen sus familiares.

Con solo comprobar que las cosas seguían igual que antes, tensó la mandíbula y se recrimino su falta de capacidad al momento de buscar un arma que pudiera usar en combate. Pero, ante esa reprimenda mental que se hacia, le llego el pensamiento de igual manera; de que si no hubiera estado perdiendo el tiempo buscando y hubiese agarrado cualquier cosa que pudo haber encontrado, en ese preciso instante ella estaría amordazada junto con el resto y la noticia de la victoria de los criminales no les habría sido entregada al par de castaños hermanos.

La ansiedad estaba comenzando a estrangular su estomago con fuerza, era la primera vez que divisaba a todos sus amigos en el suelo, amarrados de manos y pies, a merced de aquel grupo de dementes que buscaba con tantas ansias, su aniquilación. Tan absorta se encontraba, que el vibrar de su teléfono le hizo sobresaltarse y tirarse hacia atrás de manera automática; como si fuera un reflejo involuntario de parte de su subconsciente. Estaba recostada de espaldas, con esta misma siendo lastimada por el contenido de la mochila que no se había quitado al entrar a la recamara; miraba al techo con una expresión neutra que perduro incluso cuando extrajo el celular de entre sus ropas y contesto sin ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Hola?- Su voz era controlada, a pesar de que se encontraba en un lugar que sabia perfectamente que no dejaría que su voz se escuchase afuera de sus limites.

- _Hola, princesa. ¿Cómo estas pasando el día con tus amigas?_ \- A lo largo de su vida ella había sido capaz de presenciar cosas tan extrañas que le habían dejado petrificada. Pero hasta ese momento todo era nada comparado con la voz de su padre al otro lado de la línea. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué de repente le llamaba? ¿Era acaso una broma del destino? No quiso saberlo, en cuanto le fue posible recuperar el habla, respondió a la pregunta: agradeciendo de antemano que su padre no fuera capaz de ver lo pálida que se había puesto.

-H-Hola, papá…- dijo nerviosa un instante antes de ponerse de pie para poder mirar por la ventana de la habitación- M-Me la estoy pasando bien, de hecho. Las chicas y yo estamos tomando un ligero descanso en la sala, estuvimos todo el día de un lado a otro. Je… je, je…- Por un momento se había sentido estúpida; se encontraba hablando de la misma manera que lo haría su novio si este tuviera de nueva cuenta, doce años. Tartamudeaba y cambiaba de tono de voz de forma repentina, y si no fuera por que no le podían ver el rostro, ya habrían sabido que se encontraba ocultando algo.

- _Vaya, que bien. Un día productivo para una chica normal en sus días de vacaciones._ \- Se escuchaba calmado, casi podía verlo sentado en su sillón con un periódico en mano y con su pipa favorita humeando.

-S-Si… N-Normal…- Agregó de mas, nerviosa como conejo y tensa como resorte. Casi podía sentir la calamidad caer sobre de su persona.

- _Bueno, dejando eso aun lado. Dime, querida, ¿cómo van las cosas con el chico Pines?_ \- Por si las cosas no fueran suficientemente desastrosas, de la nada le había caído esa pregunta; tan pesada como una caja fuerte y tan de la nada como un trueno en tormenta. Aunque, la extrañeza rápidamente se quedó atrás, opacada contundentemente por la vergüenza que broto de lo mas profundo de su corazón al recordar todas las cosas que había hecho aun lado del castaño mencionado: por su cabeza pasaron velozmente la imagen de una bañera llena de agua y la de una cama con telas rojas cubriéndola. Su rostro se puso de un intenso color bermellón al mismo tiempo en que el corazón empezaba a palpitarle de forma desbocada, todo siempre bajo la misma pregunta que le hacia su padre; ¿qué tal le iban las cosas con su novio?.

-¿A-A-A-A-A que viene es-es-esa pregunta t-t-t-tan repentina?- El nerviosismo en su voz no hubiese podido contenerse ni aunque quisiera o se obligara de forma mental o física; le fue virtualmente imposible el contener la ansiedad en su mente que esta finalmente se permitió sobresalir gracias a su temblorosa pronunciación de palabras.

- _Oh, a nada en particular. Pero, ya sabes, has estado demasiado apegada a él desde que regresó al pueblo; y con lo que acaba de pasar, imaginé que su relación se hubiera estrechado aun mas de lo que ya estaba._ \- Se escuchaba bastante relajado y sereno, galardonando su voz con un claro deje de despreocupación. Al instante, la rubia que aun sostenía el teléfono contra su rostro, de forma involuntaria, regresó el mismo por encima de su hombro en dirección a la mochila que colgaba de ella: la miraba de forma fija, como si pudiera ver en su interior el peculiar contenido.

-Con lo que acaba de pasar…- repitió con un hilo de voz que se escuchó con mas fuerza en su cabeza que al salir de sus labios- S-Si, las cosas andan bien con él. De hecho, estoy por ayudarle con algo. ¿Podemos hablar después, padre?- De la nada, tenia nuevamente controladas sus emociones y el valor poco a poco empezaba a tomar fuerza en su pecho.

 _ **En la residencia Northwest;**_

-De acuerdo, hija. Después hablamos. Ve a ayudar al muchacho con lo que sea que necesite. ¿Si?- La expresión en el rostro del patriarca familiar era relajada, casi apaciguada aun a pesar de que su hija se encontrase actuando de manera extraña. Tanto por su forma de hablar, como por el hecho de que tan pronto terminó de hablar, la comunicación finalizo de forma abrupta. Obligando al mayor a bloquear su celular sin mucha importancia poco antes de regresar la mirada a su periódico.

-¿Qué te dijo Pacifica, querido?- La señora Northwest se encontraba bajando de su habitación al momento de encontrarse con su marido en pleno acto de acabar la llamada, por lo que le vio de forma completa la manera en que actuó.

-Que se la esta pasando bien con las chicas y con el joven Pines.- Fue de manera simple la forma en que comento aquello, por lo que no supo bien el como su esposa intuyo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Oh…- fue lo único que pronuncio antes de colocarse detrás de su marido- ¿Así que la llamaste para ver como iban las cosas con el chico, y no por saber como se encontraba, eh?- A sus espaldas, la madre de la muchacha se encontraba enrollando una revista a modo de tubo; mismo que sostuvo como un arma en su mano derecha a espera de la respuesta de su matrimonio.

-¿Cómo puedes acusarme de tal cosa, mujer?- fingiendo indignación, el señor alzo su mirada por encima del periódico mientras alzaba el dedo índice de la mano derecha- Si hay algo que importe mas que cualquier cosa, es el bienestar de esta familia. Y eso incluye, obviamente, los ingresos y el futuro financiero que esta pueda tener en el futuro; por eso, aunque fuese cierto lo que alegas, no sentiría pena de ver por la relación de nuestra hija con un futuro heredero de una basta fortuna.- Se mostraba firme y orgulloso, por lo mismo, no fue capaz de predecir cierto golpe seco que se le dio en la nuca con aquel articulo de lectura que al impactar, resonó con fuerza incluso fuera del hogar; espantando con su acto de presencia, a unas cuantas aves del lugar.

 _ **De vuelta a la mansión;**_

-Bueno, ya los tenemos bajo nuestro poder. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Los matamos?- La expresión en el rostro de Bratsman denotaba con claridad la frialdad de su propia alma cuando expresó aquel pensamiento tan macabro. Sus ojos se encontraban fijos en las dos adolescentes que otrora se escabulleron en su concierto y dieron inicio a su inminente fin empresarial al igual que de su carrera delictiva; claro que al par no podía importarles menos, tanto la asiática como la castaña se encontraban viéndole de forma airada, indicando que no flanquearían con nada de lo que este dijese.

-No, no les haremos daño por ahora. Necesitamos que regresen esos dos… Si es que regresan, claro…- Powers habló en nombre del pelirrojo que era el líder del grupo, y que al parecer, encontraba mas entretenido el pasar de las nubes que el tema que se estaba tratando en ese instante.

-¿No ya el muchacho les había demostrado que puede con todos ustedes juntos? ¿Acaso son tan idiotas que creen tener una oportunidad contra él?- Stan no se contuvo aquello ni aunque se encontrase amarrado de pies y manos y con la espalda pegada a la de su hermano. Mismo que le hizo callar con un pellizco en el dorso de su mano y un gesto de fastidio que casi ni se había oído.

-Eso, Stan Pines…- Trigger se aproximo al par, demostrando atención completa en las palabras que le había dedicado el mayor- seria el caso si fuésemos todos contra él de una forma desorganizada. Pero ahora, incluso los tenemos a ustedes como rehenes. Dudo que incluso él sea tan tonto como para creer que puede ganarnos sin perder algo.- Burlesco y con aires de superioridad, siseo las palabras como si estas fuesen parte de un mal presagio a ocurrir.

-Oh, vamos… ¿Qué diablos quieren de nosotros?- Robbie les llamo un poco la atención, aunque no demasiado; o por lo menos, no lo suficiente como para que uno de los criminales se percatara del hecho de que aun contaba con una pequeña tachuela de su chaleco de mezclilla que se había logrado quitar con el fin de que le fuese posible quitarse de encima los cinchos de plástico que le mantenían preso.

-Bueno, por si no lo habías notado. Tuvo una increíble reacción al momento en que cayo en nuestra trampa….- Gabe hablaba con la voz algo difícil de entender; por el hecho de que la gema que usualmente manejaba el chico Gleeful se encontraba apresada entre sus dientes, y con el poder de esta misma, se las arreglaba para poder descender del techo de la mansión junto con cierto cuerpo falto de vida; y colocarse de forma cauta, entre las armas confiscadas y los prisioneros- Por lo que, si volvemos a hacer lo mismo, pero con todos sus seres queridos y con las medidas preventivas adecuadas claro; quizás seamos capaces de finalmente quebrar su mente.- Las manos del adolecente se introdujeron sin complicación alguna en el inerte cuerpo de la rubia por medio de la parte trasera de su cuello, y de un jalón, extrajo una piedra roja envuelta en una fotografía de la verdadera chica Northwest. Al instante, aquello que parecía ser su cuerpo, adquirió la apariencia de un pequeño muñeco de arcilla blanca.- Incluso puede que usemos la misma táctica del Doppelgänger, al parecer, funciona de maravilla.- Se guardo el muñeco en su bolsillo del pantalón solo para sacar la mano en forma de puño; mas que nada, para procurar el no perder ninguna parte del fragmentado objeto que se le había encargado.

-Eso ya lo veremos después, por ahora, asegúrate de arreglar el emblema. Si se vuelve a romper lo arreglaras con un pago de sangre y no con la piedra. ¿Entendido?- Powers, siempre sin una pizca de calidez o amistad, amenazaba al chico al mismo tiempo en que le dedicaba una mirada despectiva y cargada de neutralidad.

-Si, si, si… Deja de molestar anciano. Se lo que hago.- Bufó fastidiado el rubio al mismo tiempo en que hacia un cuenco con ambas manos; manteniendo dentro ambos objetos a los cuales, con un soplido, hizo envolver en una potente luz roja que fue secundada por un chirrido eléctrico.

-Cuidado con el como me hablas, Benson.- Se había girado de forma completa hacia el chico, dedicándole de manera completa una mirada fría y despectiva.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso debería de respetarte? ¿Anciano de pacotilla?- Alzó su mirada de lo que se encontraba haciendo, y mientras una de sus manos se hacia puño para guardar uno de los objetos, la otra simplemente se abrió en su totalidad para mostrar como en medio de los dedos índice y medio; se encontraba sostenida la piedra de color rojo carmesí.

-Amigos, amigos… Calmémonos. ¿De acuerdo?- Intervino Ivan a la par en que se colocaba en medio de ambos; siempre manteniendo las manos alzadas y una expresión relajada y divertida en su rostro.- A ver, Gabe, ¿acabaste ya de reparar el emblema?- Desvió la conversación que estaban teniendo, concentrándola en el motivo principal de esta.

-El emblema esta reparado. Pero el enlace se perdió, no podre volver a causar estragos en los gemelos Pines a no ser que me encuentre cerca de ellos.- Con lentitud, bajaba la mano en la que aun mostraba tener el objeto que bien podía ser la fuente de poder de todos sus planes; y esta misma resaltaba a su vez, por el hecho de encontrarse siendo sostenida con la mano envuelta en gaza blanca. Señas de que cierta herida aun no sanaba de forma completa.

-Así que ellos dos tenían razón.- Concluyo Stanford mientras posaba sus ojos enfurecidos en sus captores, recordando de paso, que los dos adolescentes que tenían a su cuidado les habían advertido de la misma posibilidad.

-¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo, vejestorio?- La mirada de Gabe se poso de repente en la suya, y con una mirada cargada de prepotencia, extendió su mano malherida hacia su rostro; mostrándole de forma completa la forma de aquella pequeña piedra que resplandecía con un peculiar brillo rojo a pesar de que la noche ya casi los engullía por completo.

Pero, de la nada, las cosas empezaron a suceder demasiado rápido para la compresión de todos los presentes. Mas que nada por el hecho de que un rayo azul impactó de lleno con la extremidad alzada del rubio en el momento menos esperado, generando además de un lastimero grito de dolor debido a la sensibilidad de la zona en la que impactó, un simple auto reflejo que le fue imposible contener. La piedra que tenia en su mano la soltó sin mucho problema y esta de forma inevitable fue a dar a los pies del científico de seis dedos, quien con rapidez, la cubrió con su cuerpo; de igual manera, al gritar, de la boca cayó el medallón que el albino usaba sin dificultad, pero a diferencia de la otra reliquia, este fue a dar junto con las demás armas.

Al instante de que el chico fuese herido, todos los carceleros empezaron a voltear la mirada por el lugar, menos Richy, quien de forma natural, solo se limitaba a caminar en dirección al bosque; dejándole la tarea de búsqueda a sus esbirros, quienes por cierto, solo se movían de un lado a otro con bastante nerviosismo: o al menos, la mayoría de ellos, ya que tanto Gabe como la enmascarada, se encontraban de rodillas en el suelo. Uno llorando del dolor generado por el repentino ataque, y la otra, para poder revisar la posible herida. Los segundos pasaron, nada sucedía, y muchos de los presentes miraron confundidos a todos lados; por lo menos, hasta que nuevamente se abrió el fuego. Solo que ahora, no se detenía bajo ningún motivo. Los disparos hechos con aquel arma magnética asediaban a los criminales con insistencia, tanto que incluso uno de ellos volteo la mirada a su grupo de prisioneros mientras dejaba relucir una sonrisa victoriosa; que se desvaneció sin problemas en cuanto unos cuantos muros de roca se transmutaron a manera de que todos se encontrasen envueltos dentro de un pequeño cuarto improvisado. Lugar en el que Robbie y Stanford tuvieron total libertad para poder liberarse; uno usando una pequeña tachuela y el otro, con algo de ayuda de la alquimia.

-Atención, inútiles. Ellos están por llegar.- Sentencio el líder del grupo mientras se volteaba en dirección de sus esbirros, poco antes de que, de alguna parte del bosque, le cayera una lanza de punta cónica. Y aunque logro hacerse hacia aun lado, esta misma despeino un poco el cabello sobre su sien derecha.

Al instante, todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio mientras sus ojos se encontraban completamente centrados en aquella arma que le había caído de forma repentina. Acto seguido, el inconfundible ruido de agua siendo arrojada se hizo presente en su flanco derecho, y al instante en que se giraron en la dirección procedente del ruido, estaba por caerles sobre de ellos una buena cantidad de agua que se vio envuelta por una reacción alquímica; transformándose de esa manera en un sinfín de carámbanos de hielo.

La lluvia de tales creaciones no tardo en hacerse presente; obligando a todos y cada uno de los criminales a llevar a cabo una retirada estratégica lejos de la entrada y con mayor proximidad al vampiro que había sido director de toda aquella operación. El caótico hielo se despedazo en cuanto contacto con el suelo, rompiéndose en un sinfín de piezas que se esparcieron por el lugar de manera frenética. Mas de uno se vio obligado a cubrir sus ojos para impedir que algo de agua congelada entrara en los mismos y le cegara de forma momentánea. El ruido fue demasiado, tanto que no dudaban ni siquiera un poco el hecho de que pudiese ser lo único que se escuchara en el lugar.

La caída estrepitosa de carámbanos finalmente llego a su fin. Y con esto, inicio un nuevo ataque; esta vez, hecho por el grupo que según ellos, tenían como prisioneros. Y empezó con una simple explosión de uno de los muros de aquel cuarto hecho de piedra; los pedazos de roca volaron por el lugar junto con una pequeña estela de polvo que impedía divisar de forma completa que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Al dispersarse, se les permitió apreciar de forma completa el grupo de prisioneros, ahora desamarrados y con sus viejas armas de vuelta en su posesión. Además de ello, del techo del lugar salto cierta rubia de ojos azules, quien con ayuda del arma magnética que tenia; se las arreglo para descender de forma controlada al mantenerse pegada a una canaleta metálica que bajaba desde el tejado.

La muchacha cayo al suelo a los pocos segundos, nadie hacia nada en si. Los criminales no se decidían por completo en si atacar al grupo recién liberado o retirarse del lugar, en lo único que se pusieron de acuerdo, fue en mostrar una expresión de sorpresa al ver como la rubia extendía los brazos hacia el frente, como si estuviera esperando a cargar algo; o a alguien, que fue la respuesta que se les dio en cuanto vieron con asombro el como cierta castaña saltaba los muros de los limites del terreno, y caía con gracia en los brazos de su amiga; chica que la bajo al instante y procedieron a caminar lentamente hacia sus amigos, dejando balancear de manera casual aquella mochila de color café que sobre uno de sus hombros descansaba sin mucha importancia. Se colocaron a su lado, y mostraron pose de querer reiniciar la pelea que habían estado llevando a cabo hacia unos momentos.

-A-Ah… ¿Señor Dazarian?- Interrogo el joven muchacho que aun no podía disimular del todo bien el dolor. Quizás no sentía la extremidad en si, pero si sentía a la perfección la zona de su cuerpo en la cual dejaba de hacer efecto el adormecimiento: y en ese preciso instante, le era posible decir que los nervios gritaban del dolor generado por alguna razón.

-Ustedes háganse cargo de ellos. Yo solo me dedicare a pelear contra el mas peligroso de todos.- Sus ojos no se despegaban en ningún momento de la entrada del bosque, ya que seguía a la espera de que se hiciera presente el ultimo de sus problemas.

Claro que, al no encontrarse completamente seguros del que hacer, solamente permanecieron de pie sin atacar a nadie. Intercambiaron miradas llenas de dudas entre ellos; buscando una respuesta clara en la persona que tenían a su lado. Pero, al no encontrar lo que buscaban, únicamente permanecieron inmóviles; deseando que pronto su líder pudiera darles una indicación clara. Pero ante ellos, aquel vampiro de fuerzas incontenibles, solo parecía concentrado en aquel espeso bosque que tenia delante, no le prestaba real atención a nada en particular, o al menos ese era el caso hasta que el inconfundible sonido de unas pisadas sobre el césped se hizo presente por encima del incomodo silencio que surgió de aquel lugar que estaba por ser nuevamente un campo de pelea.

La mayoría concentro de forma completa su atención en aquel recién llegado, y con un poco de sorpresa, recibieron al muchacho de cabellos castaños que caminaba con paso lento en dirección al vampiro. Tenia los ojos cerrados y las manos envueltas en fuego azul, andaba con paso lento, aumentando la ansiedad en los nervios de su enemigo; quien se tenso con sobremanera al instante en que el adolescente se fue a detener a pocos metros de su posición. Un gélido soplido de viento les recordó a todos el hecho de que la noche estaba ya sobre de ellos, pero el solo abrir de ojos del muchacho, les permitió apreciar que en la oscuridad se veían con mayor claridad ese par de ojos rojos como la sangre que tanto se parecían a los de su contrincante en turno. Todo se mantuvo en aparente calma durante el suficiente tiempo como para permitirles a todos el poder respirar de forma profunda por ultima vez, ya que después de ello, el par mas problemático salto al ataque entre ellos. Dando inicio el reanudar del fuego.

La mano de Dipper se alzo hacia el frente, y con un simple tronar de dedos, una fuerte llamarada de fuego azul se vio en posibilidad de calcinar al pálido ser de la noche; quien a su vez, respondió a tal gesto con uno bastante parecido que usaba en si, otra fuerza de la naturaleza. La misma ráfaga de viento que uso en contra del grupo enemigo, la empleó de nueva cuenta contra el muchacho; generando de esa manera, un espectacular torbellino de fuego azul que se alzaba a los cielos para poder alumbrarlos con su esplendoroso fulgor. Por otro lado, el par de equipos que se encontraban al otro lado, decidieron empezar con su propia contienda; los que tenían armas de largo alcance, las emplearon sin dudarlo; Trigger, Ivan y Bratsman empezaron a disparar a discreción; mientras que Fiddleford, Robbie, Soos, Melody, Candy y Stan les respondían con ferocidad. Por su lado, Powers intento poner la balanza de su lado con ayuda de la alquimia; pero sus intentos fueron frenados al instante en que transmutaciones mucho mas complejas se realizaban por parte del mayor de la familia Pines; anciano que ahora tenia bajo su poder aquella piedra de color rojo tan peculiar. Mientras tanto, los que no portaban armas, empezaron a lanzarse en una confrontación física en contra de los dos adolescentes que quedaban en el bando criminal, superándolos con bastante facilidad.

Aquel torbellino del fuego azul que se alzaba al cielo lentamente se empezó a disipar; y en el instante en que se genero una brecha en su interior por la cual fue capaz de visualizar al vampiro con el que tendría que pelear; automáticamente salto hacia el frente mientras mantenía sus puños cerrados a altura de su tórax. Richy no se quedo atrás, en cuanto le vio saltar, extendió ambas manos hacia el frente al mismo tiempo en que un gruñido gutural anunciaba su próximo ataque. Una esfera de energía oscura que abarcaba un buen espacio se empezó a generar enfrente de sus manos, y cuando hubo ganado el suficiente tamaño, la lanzo sin problemas a una velocidad inhumana. Sin embargo, en cuanto estuvo aquel ataque cerca del cuerpo del muchacho, este de un revés con la mano derecha, la desvió hacia el cielo: donde explotó sin mucha importancia para el adolescente. Al menos, no lo suficiente como para captar su atención en algo que no fueran el par de espadas cortas que de repente aparecieron en sus manos.

El pelirrojo no vio el momento en que dichas armas aparecieron, pero si fue capaz de anticipar el instante mismo en el que una de estas intento cortarle el cuello de un movimiento fugaz. Rápidamente, el monstruo se hizo hacia atrás un instante antes de alzar nuevamente las manos y lanzar de las puntas de sus dedos, un par de bolas de fuego que se comparaban en tamaño a su anterior creación. Pero a diferencia de la esfera de energía oscura, las bolas de fuego solamente duraron poco tiempo a merced del adolescente que tenia delante de él; ya que no lo pensó dos veces al momento de cortar dichas creaciones con el filoso acero de sus espadas mientras no paraba de avanzar en su contra. Siempre manteniendo ese par de ojos misteriosos, completamente fijos en su enemigo en cuestión.

Los pasos del castaño se hicieron cada vez mas apresurados, buscando en todo momento el encontrarse cada vez mas cerca del sujeto en cuestión. Sin embargo, no se lo dejaba nada fácil este; menos aun cuando sacó de su espalda aquel mandoble que tan fácilmente manipulaba. Lazó con ataque ascendente que busco cortarle de abajo hacia arriba de forma completamente vertical, y aunque lo único que logró aquello fue quitarle de las manos aquellas armas que había creado, bastó para ponerle en su rostro pálido una sonrisa de satisfacción y cinismo que le hizo enfadar con creces. Claro que, no tuvo tiempo suficiente para prestarle atención a aquello, ya que con un elegante movimiento de manos, se abrió el saco y lo mantuvo abierto, mostrando el interior del mismo y el como se creaban perfectamente un sinfín de cuchillos que fueron lanzados en su contra en cuanto estuvieron hechos en su totalidad.

Rápidamente, el muchacho se agacho al mismo tiempo en que colocaba una mano en el suelo; mas en especifico, aquella mano en la que seguía reposando el sello alquímico que había usado de igual manera contra su hermana, y concentro su mente en la creación de un muro de roca que le protegió en su totalidad. Los cuchillos se clavaron en la roca, pero le permitieron al adolescente el tener suficiente tiempo como para motivarse a dar un simple chasquido de dedos: iniciando nuevamente una marea de fuego que intento alcanzar al pelirrojo; mismo ente que al ver que nuevamente se realizaba aquella técnica, inhalo profundo, lo suficiente como para inflar su estomago de manera descomunal, y para cuando llego el momento de soltar la presión que en su cuerpo ejercía, de su boca salió disparado un potente chorro de agua que extinguió el amenazador fuego.

El inmortal ser por un segundo se vio aliviado al encontrar el terreno calmado, sin embargo, la sensación de seguridad escapó de su mente al instante en que una reacción alquímica envolvió aquel muro de piedra en el cual se escondía su rival, y por su fuera poco, sintió mucho mas temor que antes al apreciar con claridad como este explotaba en varias puntas de lanza hechas con el mismo material. Aquel ataque fue dirigido en su contra, y aunque era bastante simple, aun así lo consideraba como una amenaza bastante fuerte; por ello, extendió su espada en dirección al muchacho, y un segundo antes de que las puntas de lanza lograran contactar con él, un escudo metálico pintado de color rojo con dorado apareció delante de él, cubriéndole de pies a cabeza sin ningún problema mientras recibía todo el daño que aquella arremetida significaba.

Y en cuanto el ataque finalizo, el seño del vampiro se frunció con sobremanera, hizo girar su espada sobre su mano sin mucho interés; y cuando apunto el filo de la misma al suelo, la clavo en el mismo con fuerza. Al instante, como respuesta a tal acto, una gran cantidad de arcos y flechas se crearon a su alrededor, por encima y a sus lados; las cuerdas se tensaron solamente para que los puntiagudos proyectiles pudieran salir disparados a su mayor potencial. Dipper, por su parte, solo se mantuvo en su lugar sin hacer nada hasta que las armas empezaron a crujir en son de estar en su punto; momento justo para que extendiera su mano derecha al aire para que se creara en la palma de su mano, cierto bastón hecho con hojas de pino. Su nueva arma rápidamente se vio envuelta en un fuego azul tan fuerte, que inclusive le cegó un poco al empezar a hacer girar el bastón enfrente suyo: repeliendo de forma anormal, la lluvia de flechas que le caía de forma estrepitosa, y reduciendo dichos objetos a simples trozos de manera quemada.

El fuego que tenia comenzaba cada vez mas a brillar mas gracias a la noche tan profunda que los envolvía, pero no por ello despego su visión de su enemigo en cuestión. De hecho, solo tenia atención para el mismo; aun cuando el bastón ya no se movía para nada y solamente se mantenía descansando a su lado, aun cuando el vampiro despegaba su arma del suelo y la alzaba de nueva cuenta para poder blandirla; aun cuando los dos regresaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Las armas chocaron de nueva cuenta, provocando que una buena cantidad de chispas se generaran con el primer impacto.

-Vaya que eres terco, idiota.- Bufó molesto el vampiro mientras que su mandoble se alzaba sobre su cabeza durante un segundo, solo para caer con fuerza sobre el bastón que el muchacho sostenía con ambas manos por encima de su cuerpo, aunque, por mas fuerte que este pudiera ser, terminó cediendo a la fuerza de la criatura que tenia delante. Su arma creado a base de la naturaleza del lugar termino siendo vencida sin mucho esfuerzo, y de paso, una nueva herida en su cuerpo.

-Ya deberías de saber, que eso es mas una cualidad en los humanos en vez de una debilidad.- Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, y cerró con fuerza el ojo izquierdo. Su parpado, al igual que su ceja y hasta su pómulo se encontraban cortados por una única herida vertical de la cual brotaba bastante sangre al igual que un dolor tan fuerte que le incitaba a apretar con fuerza las dos mitades de su antigua arma.- Y por si fuera poco, creo que entre ambos sabemos muy bien quien es el idiota. ¿No te parece? ¿Richy?- A pesar de que la sangre se resbalaba por su rostro hasta caer por su mentón, la sonrisa que el castaño mantenía adornando su rostro no desaparecía para nada, detalle que no hizo mas que enojar a su adversario.

El inmortal, embriagado por la ira, blandió su arma bajo el deseo de poder borrarle esa sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro, pero únicamente logro golpear ese par de barras de hojas de pino; que tras un par de choques, terminaron por comprimirse en dos espadas delgadas que blandía aquel chico con bastante destreza. Cortes que llegaban desde arriba y desde abajo, desde ambos flancos; tan rápidos que su pesada arma apenas si podía seguirles el ritmo. Y cualquier creación de su parte que intentara defenderse de los ataques, terminaba por ser arrancado de su lugar solamente para ser lanzado fuera del rango de manipulación que tenia. Escudos, lanzas, alabardas; todo objeto mágico que de repente materializaba para poderse sostener en batalla, era fácilmente desplazado a otro lado.

Hasta que finalmente, en un arranque de ira que surgió cuando sufrió un corte en su camisa que la abrió de manera completa e incito a que blandiera su espada desde abajo hacia arriba; igual que la vez anterior, se encontró con las dos armas de su adversario interponiéndose en su deseo de acabar con el mismo, pero ahora a diferencia de la vez pasada, el chico se impulso hacia arriba para poder ser lanzado hacia atrás con aquel ataque, terminando por colocarse a metros de distancia. Colocó ambas espadas mágicas en forma de x a la altura de su pecho, mientras que Richy agarraba su saco con ambas manos mientras aun blandía su espada; y en un solo momento, el vampiro abrió su abrigo para que de este pudieran salir un sinfín de bolas de fuego y el muchacho, hizo ademan de abrir sus espadas para poder estirarlas de forma plena; provocando de esa manera, una hola de fuego azul que engullo el ataque del inmortal.

-Fanfarroneas demasiado, chico. Pero creo que lo único que queda claro, es cual de los dos es mas fuerte.- Prolifero victorioso al momento de ver como el fuego se dispersaba y apreciaba de lleno el como el choque de poder había lanzado por los aires al joven investigador de lo paranormal. El fuego había alcanzado ya los restos del anterior ataque, y eran estos los que permitían apreciar bien las cosas en la oscuridad del lugar. Aunque, para el vampiro eso resultaba mas como algo extra, debido a que podía apreciar a la perfección el como aquel chico que se le había puesto enfrente, caía al suelo cerca de la entrada de la mansión, desarmado, y con las ropas superiores envueltas en fuego.

-¡Dipper!- Grito la rubia del grupo mientras hacia ademan de ir corriendo en su dirección para poder ayudarle con lo que sea que pudiera necesitar, pero, fue detenida con un agarre en su muñeca hecho por la castaña de suéter colorido. Su enemiga no podía aprovecharse de encontrarlas concentradas en algo mas, se veía demasiado concentrada en recuperar el aliento al igual que cierto rubio marionetista. Pero, aun a pesar de ello, la gemela del chico parecía no déjala ir por una buena razón que desconocía en su totalidad.- ¿M-Mabel?- Interrogo su nombre mientras la veía de frente, y como única respuesta, una negación de cabeza le fue dada.

Por lo mismo, al igual que al resto, lo único que le quedo a la chica fue poder apreciar con nerviosismo el como lentamente aquel chico se ponía de pie. No parecía sentir algo de dolor o desagrado, nada malo andaba con él además de la herida en su ojo izquierdo, o al menos, eso era lo que veían antes de apreciar como la camisa que tenia era completamente engullida por las llamas que le rodeaban; y con tal suceso, finalmente quedo a descubierto aquel tatuaje que en su espalda portaba, aunque, diferente a como ellos recordaban.

-D-Dipper… t-tu…- Empezó por decir su mentor, pero fue callado por la mirada determinada del muchacho en cuestión.

-Lo siento, tío Ford. Pero, es hora de poner un fin a esto.- Le sonrió, muy a duras penas y con un claro deje de pesar, pero le había sonreído. Y lo había hecho antes de cerrar sus puños con fuerza suficiente como para hacer crujir sus nudillos; las extremidades se alejaron un poco de su cuerpo, y de repente, el fuego azul que las cubría, sucumbió instantáneamente ante un fuego blanco que planto en el rostro de la criatura de la noche, una mueca de desagrado y nerviosismo.

Sus ojos únicamente permanecían anclados en el castaño, por lo que se desoriento con sobremanera al instante de ya no verlo por el lugar. No supo muy bien que había sucedido, pero su instinto le hizo girarse sobre si mismo; aunque sea solo para haber recibido una potente patada en su rostro que le saco de su lugar y le hizo volar hasta un árbol del bosque. Se confundió aun mas, pero en esa ocasión, no se dio tiempo para pensar las cosas con detenimiento: únicamente alzo su espada para poder arremeter en contra del chico. O por lo menos, ese era el plan antes de ver como Dipper de repente se encontraba tan cerca de él, que incluso le dio tiempo de romper su espada en dos con bastante facilidad.

Al instante, el vampiro desapareció en forma de niebla; buscaba retirarse estratégicamente hasta un punto en el cual le fuese posible mantener las cosas bajo un control estable. Por lo que, el cielo fue su primera opción, una vez habiendo alcanzado una buena altura, el inmortal ente volvió a retomar su antigua forma a varios metros de altura: que de poco o menos le sirvieron, ya que el adolescente le alcanzo con bastante facilidad. Un puñetazo hecho con esos puños envueltos en fuego purificador fue lo suficientemente efectivo como para regresarle a tierra firme con un impacto seco realizado por su cabeza.

Su cuerpo fue arrastrado por el suelo gracias a la fuerza del impacto, y no parecía querer detenerse con ayuda de la fricción; por lo que vio mas conveniente volver a transformarse, en esa ocasión, en una manticora. Criatura que recibió al chico Pines con las fauces abiertas, con la melena de león crispada, con el cuerpo del mismo animal tenso por la furia, las alas de murciélago extendidas en son de estar en guardia, y con la cola de alacrán en posición de atacar a la menor provocación. Sin embargo, por muy espeluznante que pudiese llegar a ser, el chico únicamente le sonrió con burla, provocándole a que fuese su ira la que actuara en vez de su raciocinio; y logrando su cometido.

El hocico de la criatura se abrió de par en par, solo para que una bola de fuego saliera de entre sus dientes en dirección del chico; enemigo que únicamente vio necesario alzar nuevamente un muro de roca que le protegiera de la arremetida. Acto suficiente como para que el monstruo de la nada, pasara a estar a su espalda con una de las patas alzadas con las garras de fuera, estaba seguro de tenerlo en esa ocasión, pero antes de que las afiladas cuchillas pudiesen tocar su cuerpo, el crio se giro sobre si mismo: mostrado una sonrisa macabra y una piel brillante y plateada.

El impacto fue inminente, y las garras de la bestia, de forma inevitable, se quebraron al verse arañando un cuerpo hecho enteramente de metal. El adolescente no zanjo las cosas ahí, no al menos hasta que alcanzo la pata delantera de la criatura y la jalo con la fuerza suficiente como para lanzarla por el bosque mientras rompía una buena cantidad de arboles a su paso. Inevitablemente, el vampiro retomo su antigua forma, se encontraba sucio por el contacto constante del suelo. Además de que aquel punzante dolor en la punta de sus dedos, por algún motivo en especial, le recordaba con fuerza a lo que era estar vivo.

Respiró hondo en aquel lugar, haciendo sonar con fuerza sus fosas nasales jalando aire, y alertando de paso a su enemigo, de que se encontraba ahí. Al instante, Richy se puso de pie y se giro para ver a metros de distancia, al castaño de ojos rojos y manos envueltas en fuego blanco que no paraba de sonreír a pesar de no encontrase usando camisa. La herida de su ojo izquierdo seguía manando sangre, y las cicatrices en su pecho y dorso, aun permanecían en su lugar. Indicando que no se estaba deshaciendo de sus errores del pasado. Todo en ese momento le parecía algo simple, pero visto de la forma en la que el adolescente quería ser visto, la mente se le nublo en una intensa ira incontrolable.

Aquel muchacho se presentaba ante él expuesto, confiado y herido, y aun a pesar de todo ello, seguía sin poder acabar con su existencia. Aun cuando lo deseaba tanto, solamente lograba humillarse cada vez mas al no poder acabar con el chico en cuestión. La cólera empezaba a apoderarse de forma completa de su mente, tanto así, que no vacilo un segundo en alzar la mano derecha al muchacho, lanzando de la punta de sus dedos una buena cantidad de rayos. Azules y potentes cual si una tormenta se hubiera generando entre ambos, aquel fenómeno natural únicamente sirvió para crear un gran estruendo en el lugar: ya que al muchacho solamente le basto con alzar la mano izquierda para poder apaciguar dicho ataque.

La electricidad finalmente ceso, pero no por ello lo hizo su animo. Richy de repente apareció a un lado del joven Pines, una de sus piernas se alzaban a la altura de su cabeza, y con rapidez sobrehumana, dio a entender que intento arrancarle la cabeza al muchacho. Sin mucho éxito, ya que este se agacho a tiempo suficiente y sin mucho problema, solo para poder empezar a retroceder con paso rápido y expresión alegre, por otro lado, el vampiro corría tras él con su rostro fruncido en oído mientras lanzaba golpes en dirección a su rostro. Sin poder impactar ni siquiera uno solo de estos.

Inevitablemente, sus pasos les llevaron hasta un tronco seco y caído, el vampiro fue capaz de verlo, por lo que siguió con los ataques a la espera de que el chico cayese de espaldas por ir retrocediendo. La sorpresa fue basta al ver como este de repente se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre el tronco justo en el instante en que uno de sus puños estaba dirigido a su rostro. El menor se movió con rapidez, giro sobre su propia espalda a la par en que estiraba sus piernas, de las cuales, una consiguió dar una patada de talón en el rostro del enfurecido sujeto que le hostigaba. Acto seguido, el chico Pino cayo del otro lado del árbol y con una mano consiguió poner este de pie, para que sirviera de muro entre ambos.

El sujeto de traje, cegado por su enojo, únicamente se digno a pegar un puñetazo al tronco seco; atravesándolo por completo para de esta manera, doblar su extremidad del otro lado del mismo y atrapar al chico que lo usaba de cobertura. Alzo a ambos, y se giro sobre si mismo para poder dejar caer de un golpe al suelo, aquella carga. La madera se rompió al instante, al igual que lo parecía hacer el cuello del infortunado ser que había atrapado. Volteo sonriente a lo que podía apreciar que era el cuerpo del chico, mas, se contrario al instante en que una luz blanca a sus espaldas le mostro que únicamente se trataba de un muñeco de madera que había quebrado por la mitad con aquel movimiento de pelea.

Se volvió sobre si mismo, encontrando recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados, a aquel chico que estaba a la espera de que se diera cuenta de la trampa que le había puesto de forma rápida e ingeniosa. Le seguía sonriendo con satisfacción, por lo que él nuevamente le rugió de forma gutural momentos antes de que materializara dos hachas de guerra que lanzo sin piedad en dirección de su adversario. Este únicamente se agacho y salto al mismo tiempo, permitiendo que las armas pasaran por encima y por debajo de él sin mucha complicación. Ambas fueron a dar a la corteza de un árbol, lugar en el que esperaron a desvanecerse.

Dipper aun no caía al suelo cuando Richy se colocó enfrente de él, tenia un puño encaminado en su dirección, por lo que no le fue muy difícil el poner ambas manos en el mismo mientras estiraba el cuerpo hacia atrás. La fuerza del movimiento fue tal, que termino por saltar sobre el vampiro que no paraba de fruncir su rostro con ira. Ahora era él quien se encontraba alzado a la altura del rostro del inmortal, por lo que decidió pagarle con la misma moneda que este le dio momentos atrás; giro su cuerpo sobre si mismo, dio una patada digna de un futbolista; y en cuanto impacto, volvió a contorsionar el cuerpo, esta vez, para propinarle una patada de talón que dio de lleno en su rostro.

Al instante, el cuerpo de su enemigo salió volando de su lugar. Sin embargo, no fue su deseo el terminar las cosas en ese momento, por lo que de manera instantánea se tele transportó al lugar en el que iba a pasar este mismo criminal, y con una patada hacia arriba, le cambio el rumbo de su vuelo. Nuevamente repitió aquello, solo que en esa ocasión había ido a parar por encima de las nubes, aunque no le importo mucho, solamente se concentro en materializar un bate de beisbol el cual empleo para proporcionar un golpe en el rostro tan fuerte, que le mando de regreso a los terrenos de la mansión. Con mas exactitud, a la zona de césped que se encontraba aun lado de la reja que permitía el acceso al patio trasero.

El vampiro cayó cual si se tratara de un asteroide, la tierra se levanto ahí por donde él pasaba, y a diferencia de la vez pasada, en esa ocasión si fue frenando conforme se deslizaba. Estaba enfadado, pero el golpe que le habían dado fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para regresarle el sentido común; eso, y el hecho de que sus subordinados corrieron en su auxilio al instante de verlo caer. El muchacho de cabellos rubios se encargo de ayudarle a incorporarse, mientras que el resto solo mantenía alzada la distancia entre ellos y el grupo del castaño que le había dejado en ese estado. Al tenerlos cerca, se dio el lujo de apreciar como se encontraban, todos rebosaban de heridas y mugre cubriéndoles, además de un notorio cansancio con el que no podían ni siquiera dar un paso hacia aun lado sin tener que acelerar su respiración en busca de un aliento.

-Bueno, supongo que ese estado dicta perfectamente que están acabados.- Los integrantes del equipo que les superaban en numero se colocaron en los limites del terreno, mientras que el único chico sin playera se fue a parar enfrente de él, a pocos metros de distancia y con el fuego de sus manos aun encendido. Aunque, pronto dejo de verlo gracias a que un cuerpo se puso en medio de los dos; su subordinada que aun permanecía en el anonimato, se encontraba con los brazos extendidos y la gabardina abierta, mostrando sus jeans azules y su playera blanca ajustada; su figura era delgada, y sus atributos resaltaban fácilmente; pero claro, eso no era lo que importaba en si.

-Lo lamento, cariño. Pero por ahora no podemos quedarnos aquí y dejar que nos detengan.- Sentencio la enmascarada mientras cubría perfectamente como su compañero de cabellos rubios, se cortaba un dedo solo para realizar un sello sobre el dorso de su mano con la sangre que manaba de su herida.

-¿"Cariño"?- Repitieron incautos tanto el chico Pines como la rubia Northwest; se les hacia extraño ese gesto, pero dejaron aun lado el desconcierto cuando de repente; de las costillas de la muchacha que tenían delante, salieron una gran cantidad de hilos rojos como la sangre: estos rodearon a sus compañeros y a su líder en lo que bien parecía ser una especie fe cúpula hecha a base de dichos filamentos.

-¿Qué quieren hacer?- Preguntó al aire Mabel, aun se encontraba usando el par de manoplas de bronce que le pertenecían a su hermano, por lo que su brillo llamo un poco la atención del dueño al verle acercarse. Claro que, no por ello dejo de ver a su contrincante.

-No lo se, pero no les dejare hacer mas….- una de sus manos se alzo en son de querer hacer tronar sus dedos, sin embargo, solamente se quedaron en un intento de hacerlo. Ya que de la nada, el castaño permaneció estático en su lugar.

-¿Dipper?- La voz de su amiga pelirroja se alzo por encima del silencio, tratando de llamar su atención al verlo inmóvil.

-No puedo hacerles nada. No están ya en esta dimensión.- Su seño estaba comenzando a fruncirse en desprecio por aquel gripo, sus ojos empezaron a brillar con un extraño fulgor y las manos las bajo para tenerlas en sus costados: quietas, apaciguadas, y lentamente, libres de llamas.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Stan intento acercárseles a los criminales, pero la mano de su hermano sobre su hombro le detuvo.- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Se volteo a preguntar aquello con bastante enfado, emoción que se vio por disiparse al encontrarse de lleno con el rostro inexpresivo del científico; quien con frialdad, veía lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-Quizás creas que ganaste esta, Pino. Pero grábate bien esto, nos volveremos a ver. Quizás tardemos un poco, pero nos volveremos a ver; y cuando por fin se de nuestro tan esperado encuentro, ten por seguro de que morirás.- Ya se encontraba de pie aquel señor de las tinieblas, y en cuanto la ultima de sus palabras se dejo de escuchar en el eco del lugar, una potente luz nació del centro del domo en el que se encontraban; cegando a mas de uno durante su tiempo de existencia, al desaparecer, ya no se encontraban los criminales que les asediaron desde hacia bastante tiempo.

-D-Desaparecieron…- Balbuceo el adolescente de tendencias góticas poco antes de correr en dirección a la zona donde sus enemigos habían estado apenas un segundo antes.

-Usaron alguna clase de magia de teletrasnportación. No fui capaz de impedir su huida, ya que en el momento en que alzaron esa cúpula hecha con sangre, ya se encontraban dentro de un espacio vacío.- sus palabras empezaron a llamar la atención de todos, eso, y el hecho de que comenzó a caminar por el lugar mientras volteaba a mirar a todos lados- Supongo que se trata de algo único de hacer, por eso jamás lo habíamos visto. Pero, en fin, eso solo indica que estaban desesperados, y de igual manera, nos indica que ese infeliz de Richy decía la verdad, no nos volveremos a ver si no hasta dentro de un tiempo.- sus pasos le llevaron hasta el lugar en el que comenzaba el bosque; un segundo se detuvo en admirar la profundidad del mismo, y en cuanto acabo ese intervalo de tiempo, chasqueo los dedos y abrió la palma en un rápido movimiento; provocando que de la nada, los restos de la batalla desaparecieran, el patio y el bosque regresaron a tener su vieja gloria mientras que la mansión y la muralla que la rodeaban regresaban a su apariencia cuidada y sin ningún agujero provocado por una bala- En fin. Que por ahora, estaremos bien… Así que, Mabel- le llamo a la par en que giraba su cabeza en su dirección- Es hora de hacer un cese al fuego.-


	101. Nuevas Aventuras

_**Bien, esto, va a llevar trabajo... :'v Jejeje... Hola gente. Como han estado? Se la han estado pasando bien? Eso espero, en mi caso, pues, la vida es un sube y baja de emociones. No? XD Jejeje... y como la vida misma, tambien lo es esta historia. Ya saben la rutina, despues de todo momento de super emociones confusas, viene la calma de una trama a desarrollar... Asi que, no desesperen, si? X3 Jejeje... Bueno, en todo caso, si les gusto el capitulo, les pido que me lo hagan saber por medio de un comentario. Y si no les gusto, de igual manera, haganmelo saber por un comentario. De acuerdo?  
XD  
**_

 _ **Je... Bueno, pues, al caso. Empecemos. La serie de Gravity Falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un fan y para Fans bajo el unico proposito de entretener.**_

 _ **Django; Je... Bueno, me alegro que te gustara el cap. :D En cuanto a que los dos hermanos expliquen el tatuaje, pues, creo que es algo implicito... xD Jejeje... Bueno, lee el cap para entender eso... X3 En fin, que bien que te guste tanto lo que hago, espero que siga siendo asi, gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos! :D**_

 _ **AzulyOro; Jajaja... XD Lo de "No comenten" fue solo una expresion... XD Jejeje... Bueno, que bien que te gustara la forma en que hice el cap, espero que siga siendo el caso. :D En cuanto a lo de tu nombre de usuario, pues, que te digo? Ignoro muchas cosas del mundo... XD Jejeje... Y con lo de ser puntual con los caps, pues, lo dudo mucho ahora que entre a la universidad otra vez...xD**_

 _ **Lector; :3 Je... Si, de hecho, no se leen muy seguido las peleas... X3 Pero, en fin. Me alegro que te gustaran los dos ultimos capitulos... Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado la serie. :3 Gracias por leer y comentar, nos vemos! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 28: Nuevas Aventuras**_

El patio se encontraba ya completamente restaurado, pero a pesar de ello, el adolescente de cabellos castaños seguía de pie a las afueras del terreno mientras posaba su mirada en el profundo cielo nocturno. Respiraba con tranquilidad, y por un instante, se había olvidado de lo que tenia que hacer justo al momento de acabar con la batalla que libró junto con todos los demás presentes; pero claro, solo fue un momento de ensimismamiento en el que se había perdido en la tranquilidad de la noche, y este mismo finalizo en cuanto su hermana le llamo la atención.

-Dipper…- su voz era suave, tanto que dejaba ver con su pronunciación, que se encontraba igual de calmada y aliviada que él- es hora de terminar el ritual de sellado.- De la mochila que colgaba de su hombro, extrajo el cuarto diario de su hermano y sin pensarlo un segundo, abrió el mismo en las ultimas paginas.

-Esperen.- Ford dio un par de pasos hacia ellos, poniéndose en medio de los gemelos mas jóvenes de la familia Pines- Entonces… ¿Es verdad? ¿Te pusiste ese sello, Dipper? ¿A pesar de que dijimos que no podíamos confiar en el por el simple hecho de que no sabemos bien si viene de forma indirecta de los restos de Bill?- Su rostro se mostraba afligido, quizás por aquel acto de desobediencia, o por el hecho de que el muchacho se expusiera aun mal aun mayor al que ya estaba en contacto. Y dicha aflicción, no hizo mas que incrementar al verle girar en su dirección con una sonrisa lastimera.

-Perdona, tío Ford. Pero, tu mismo lo viste por tu cuenta, estaba a punto de ceder al quiebre de mi mente aun estando dentro de la cúpula que protege a la mansión: y si hubiera sucedido gracias al constante contacto con los restos de Bill, nuestras esencias se hubieran fusionado; y con eso, me hubiera perdido para siempre.- daba un par de pasos ligeros en su dirección, mostrando en todo momento un claro deje de arrepentimiento; pero también, una determinación férrea a sus convicciones- Y además, una vez que el ultimo paso del sello se haya puesto, ya no volveré a presentar nada de lo que antes me sucedía. Ya no mas pesadillas, ya no mas cambio de iris o de pupilas; ya no mas pesadillas fuera del campo de fuerza.- Sus brazos se extendieron en su dirección, como si buscara reafirmar sus palabras con dicho gesto.

-Seguimos sin saber de donde vino, Dipper. Te estas poniendo en un grave peligro…- Expuso a la par en que veía como el muchacho no había hecho ademan de querer hacer sanar sus heridas; la sangre aun manaba de aquella herida hecha sobre su ojo izquierdo, y por lo que apreciaba de la misma, si no se la curaba con magia esta le dejaría como recuerdo una ostentosa cicatriz.

-De hecho… Ya se de donde vino…- se freno delante de su mentor, anciano con el que intercambio un par de miradas inquisitivas- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre rastros y conexiones espacio-temporales que eran posibles con la teoría de la relatividad?- aquello se remontaba a una platica hecha a raíz de cierto evento en el que se vieron envueltos un par de portales entre espacios abiertos y un ejercito de esqueletos; claro que, el tema en si tenia mucho mas de lo que se podía probar- Ah, si, lo recuerdo. Dije que se podía respaldar la teoría de la relatividad aun mas si se llegase a saber que una cierta cantidad de información suelta a modo de energía podía ir hacia delante o hacia atrás en los planos del espacio tiempo, hechos que ocurrían cuando una radio antigua captaba una señal de años atrás o una estación espacial recibía un mensaje de origen desconocido que bien podía tratarse de un mensaje alienígena. ¿Pero, que tiene que ver con esto?- Frunció el seño cuando hubo terminado de formular la pregunta. Seguía sin estar convencido de que los dos adolescentes habían tomado una decisión sensata.

-Pues… Cuando estaba en la cueva con Mabel; cuando estaba por escribir los sellos del conjuro en el suelo, sentí una picazón sobre el ojo izquierdo, por lo que lo cerré para poder empezar a trazar el conjuro lo mas rápido posible. Pero, al momento de empezar a hacerlo, entre en un estado de trance parecido al que estuve cuando estaba en Japón.- dio una corta pausa que empleo para poder describirse a si mismo, la expresión de los rostros de su mentor y sus conocidos y familiares; aunque, al momento de comprobar que solamente permanecerían mudos ante ello, decidió proseguir con lo que debía de contar- Para ponerlo sencillo, cuando me encontraba trazando el conjuro y cuidando de no hacerlo mal al verlo de forma detenida con el ojo derecho; por el izquierdo era capaz de ver perfectamente como transcribía los símbolos en mi diario en Japón: no se si me explico de forma correcta, pero, sentía que estaba de nuevo en aquel lugar dentro del auditorio.- A pesar del brote de sangre que le caía por el mentón, mostraba una sonrisa ligeramente acentuada por lo que acababa de decir, y claro, ligeramente lastimera debido a lo mal que se había explicado.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Espera. Debemos de procesar eso…- Stan alzo las manos y se interpuso entre su hermano y su sobrino mientras en todo momento gobernaba una expresión de fastidio- ¿Acaso acabas de decir que te acabas de ver a ti mismo, pero de hace un mes?- No necesitó esforzar su vista para poder ver a su tío directamente al rostro, le bastó con escuchar su voz repleta de incredulidad.

-Se que suena raro… Pero, así fue… Me vi a mi mismo, como si el _yo_ de ahora estuviera conectado de alguna manera con el _yo_ de hace unas semanas.- giró la vista al cielo, contemplando de manera solemne el firmamento que lentamente empezaba a descubrirse ante sus ojos- Aun no se de que clase de truco se trate, pero, algo dentro de mi me dice que puedo confiar en que no tendremos mas problemas relacionados con cierto amigo.- Les dio la espalda mientras se señalaba a si mismo su espalda, marcada con los tatuajes que se le habían impuesto y los que él mismo se había puesto, era toda una pieza de admirar para los presentes; aunque, el castaño sabia perfectamente que aun no se encontraba acabada.- Ahora… ¿Mabel? ¿Terminamos con esto?- No esperó respuesta, se giró en dirección al mar de arboles, respiro hondo, y posiciono las manos en forma de rezo a la par en que sus ojos se cerraban de forma completa.

-De acuerdo. Acabemos con esto…- alzó el diario de su hermano a la altura de su mentón, y con pose firme, inicio con lo que se le pedía- Eraesed sol in oesed sol on, lé noc nadeuq es otneimiconoc y seredop sus, arreicne es opreuc im ne euq res leuqa ed atelpmoc amrof ed orenoisirp omot, opmeit omsim la, orreih ed nóiccivnoc anu noc rajrof a odagilbo oev em lauc le. onitsed im ed sadneir sal etnemlanif ómot y, atseup euf em euq nóiserpo adot ohcehsed; nasep im ed erbos euq sanedac sal ed ogahsed em, ogap omitlu etse noc. Olles.- En esa ocasión ella no sintió cansancio, ni siquiera algo de fatiga; solamente tuvo un ligero asombro de ver como, en la espalda de su hermano, se generaban dos nuevas marcas en su espalda. Ambas, como si se trataran de un simple rayón hecho con algún pincel, ambas colocadas a modo de x sobre su espalda; ambas, posadas sobre el ojo del triangulo que se encontraba ahora en un estado completamente sellado.

Los presentes no dijeron nada, solamente se quedaron en sus respectivos lugares mientras veían con completa atención, las nuevas marcas en el cuerpo del adolescente. Muchacho que, tras unos segundos, dejó escapar un alarido de dolor antes de arrodillarse por el mismo mientras se abrazaba a si mismo. Al instante, acudieron a socorrerle tanto su hermana como sus mentores, los tres, mostrando un rostro consternado por la preocupación.

-¡Dipper!- Gritaron al instante de encontrarse cerca suyo. Encontrándose de lleno con una sonrisa lastimera.

-J-Je… Apenas mi cuerpo esta sintiendo el dolor…- Les confesó al momento de se giro a verles, la sangre de su rostro aun se encontraba manchándole por completo, y por si fuera poco, el torso de su cuerpo poco a poco se encontraba pintándose con hematomas de distintos tamaños. A simple vista, el muchacho no parecía encontrarse demasiado lastimado, pero dada su expresión de aflicción, sus acompañantes pudieron entender por completo el hecho de que eso no era cierto.

 _ **21:15 hrs, Estudio de Dipper;**_

-Ay, ay, ay, ay…- Gimoteaba cierto castaño mientras sentía las vendas tensarse alrededor de su tórax; comprimiendo de forma generosa, su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres dejar de quejarte? Aun no acabo…- Informaba cierta pelinegra al momento de darle la vuelta a su paciente con aquella larga gaza blanca. Era la parte final del tratamiento, pero no por eso resultaba ser la mas sencilla; a medida que ejercía cada vez mas presión, el muchacho se retorcía con mas dolor. Y de ello no podía culparlo, su cuerpo apenas estaba pasando factura de todo lo que hizo, por ende, lo que le sorprendía es que no se hubiera desmayado ya.

-Es imposible para mi quedarme quieto. Duele demasiado…- Continuaba lamentándose el muchacho, aun a pesar de encontrarse a la vista de todos.

-Eso debiste de pensarlo antes de hacer tales cosas…- le fulmino la joven asiática, aunque lo hizo un instante antes de acabar con su labor- Listo. Acabe.- Al terminar con el vendado, le dedico al chico un golpe con su palma abierta en el centro de su espalda; al instante, este ahogo un grito de dolor.

-Eso te lo mereces, por ser imprudente.- Agregó su mentor al momento en que la enfermera de practica paso aun lado suyo, regresando al pequeño grupo de chicas que se encontraban sentadas sobre la mesa de billar que había ahí.

-Si, bueno, esa imprudencia me permitió no solo quitarnos de encima este problema, si no que también hice que esos locos se dieran cuenta de que no tienen ya un pla que ejercer sobre de mi.- Se sobaba la zona lastimada con una ligera caricia, y tras acabar, se dedico a caminar en dirección a la tabla de información que había creado con ayuda de los demás.

-¿Por que dices eso? Puede que hayas demostrado ya no tener un rastro de Bill en tu cabeza, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sigan teniendo los puntos cardinales marcados con invocaciones.- Saltó la rubia del grupo a señalar aquel detalle, lo cual incito a su novio a girarse en su dirección para verle con un poco de confusión con su único ojo descubierto.

-Tienes razón, les quitamos la posibilidad de intentar quebrar mi mente otra vez; pero aun cuentan con aquello que no sabemos bien que puede ser. Sin embargo, el ultimo punto que tienen para marcar, es el punto sur. Y hasta donde recuerdo, este mismo se encuentra plagado de cámaras de seguridad y trampas, deberían de realizar una misión suicida si quisieran marcar dicha zona.- Declaró un segundo antes de regresar la mirada a su información recabada a lo largo de las semanas.

-Pero no seria la primera vez que uno realiza una imprudencia para poder tomarnos por sorpresa.- Indico el científico de espesa y larga barba, mismo que concentraba su mirada en lo mismo que el chico apreciaba con demasiado detenimiento.

-Eso es verdad, pero, por ahora dudo que se muevan. La mayoría de esos locos están malheridos, y el orgullo de Richy esta hecho polvo, es muy poco probable que regrese a no ser que este bastante seguro de poder ganarnos.- Su mirada pasaba de encontrarse en la información de los criminales a los actos que estos habían estado realizando a lo largo del verano.

-¿Y cuando podría ser eso?- Inquirió el albino, quien con una ceja arqueada demostraba su escepticismo con respecto a lo que su amigo proponía.

-¿Alguno de ustedes se ha puesto a revisar las noticias que tienen que ver con el calendario solar y lunar?- La pregunta fue al aire, por lo que muchos no supieron a donde iba con aquello, y los demás, simplemente dejaron que siguiera para que se diera a entender.- Hay cierto evento que sucederá diez días antes de que Mabel y yo cumplamos dieciséis años.- La mayoría siguió como antes, no sabían a que se refería en si, salvo cierto anciano que continuaba con cierto habito de indagar con respecto a los astros y los cuerpos celestiales: al instante de captar esas palabras, Ford abrió los ojos con ligero aire de incredulidad.

-¿Acaso te refieres al eclipse solar que habrá este año?- al no obtener mayor respuesta que una mueca de preocupación de su sobrino, el mayor prosiguió con el tema que acababa de sacar- ¿Cómo ese evento solar puede significar un momento en que los criminales vuelvan a atacar?- Estaba comenzando a mostrarse ligeramente exasperado. Sin embargo, fue fácilmente apaciguado en lo que respectaba a ese sentimiento en cuanto el chico que tenia por aprendiz, se giró para verle con un ojo sereno y expresión facial cansada.

-¿En que momento un vampiro es capaz de usar toda su fuerza?- Nuevamente, ahí estaba esa necedad por querer hacer que los demás llegaran a una respuesta que él ya sabia. Por lo que, el turno de enojarse con él recayó en cierto pelinegro que no gustaba de dar rodeos a las conversaciones importantes que debía de mantener.

-Ah, Dah, ese momento es cuando anochece. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, Pines?- El enfado era mas por su actitud misteriosa mas que hacia otra cosa, por lo que le fue fácil calmarse en cuanto le dirigiera una mirada preocupada.

-Exacto, el poder de un Vampiro viene de la fuerza solar que se ve reflejada en la luna. Por muy contradictorio que sea, cada una de esas criaturas reciben su poder de la fuerza que emana el sol; pero la luz del mismo es su perdición. Por lo que, ¿se imaginan que tan fuerte seria un vampiro en el momento justo en que la luna le cubriera de forma completa de la luz del sol, pero no de la radiación que este emite a pleno medio día?- Lentamente, uno a uno de los presentes fue captando a lo que el chico quería llegar.

-¿P-Pero esa no era la manera en que funcionaban los hombres lobo?- Soos se mostraba confundido, y al ver que era el único que aparentaba no saber por donde iban los tiros, también se mostro nervioso.

-No, de hecho, los hombres lobo y los vampiros no podrían ser mas contrarios.- emprendió una ligera caminata en dirección al centro de la habitación, lugar en el que podían verle sin mayor esfuerzo- Los Hombres Lobo consiguen su poder gracias a la fusión de la luz que se refleja en la luna y la radiación que emite la misma; aun a pesar de que esta sea muy poca crea un gran efecto en los receptores neuronales de aquellos seres. Por otro lado, a los Vampiros les da igual si hay luz o no, ellos solamente necesitan ese poder que emana el sol, sin el riesgo claro, de quedar convertidos en cenizas.- Esperaba que con aquella explicación, se terminara de entender los riesgos que estaban por venir. Y por ello, con una mirada rápida, juzgo si esas palabras habían tenido el efecto deseado.

-E-Entonces… ¿El día mas seguro para que ellos actúen, es el día del eclipse?- Su hermana finalmente decidió incluirse en la conversación, y lo hizo con el punto clave de todo ello.

-Es lo mas probable, pero de nuevo, no creo que deberíamos de confiarnos. Son erráticos, eso no debemos de olvidarlo.- No estaba de mas agregar aquello, por ende, en cuanto lo señaló, regresó a su lugar de antes: justo delante de la tabla con toda la información del caso.

-Tienes un buen punto. Sin mencionar que aun desconocemos la identidad de la muchacha de mascara de conejo, y eso bien pueden usarlo a su favor de una forma u otra. Ya sea como una espía que se pueda infiltrar, o como una vigilante que se haga pasar como una chica cualquiera.- Ford dio un par de pasos en dirección al muchacho, solamente para que en el momento en que se encontrase justo detrás de él, le fuera mas sencillo ponerle una mano en el hombro- De cualquier caso, mejor dejar aquí todo esto. Vayamos a descansar, ha sido un día demasiado largo. ¿Si?- Su mano le hizo voltear en su dirección, solo para encontrarse de lleno con una sonrisa de confianza que le era dada con sinceridad.

Dipper tardo un instante en procesar aquello, aunque, al hacerlo, pasó de ver al mayor y mejor se dedico a ver de frente a cada uno de los que se encontraban en aquella habitación. Muchos mostraban ligeras sonrisas, y otros, una expresión que se debatía entre encontrarse aliviados o angustiados por un futuro que desconocían parcialmente. Pero, muy a pesar de todo eso, sabia a la perfección que lo mejor que podía hacer, era responder a esa situación de la misma manera que hacia su tío. Les dedico a todos una sonrisa amplia al mismo tiempo en que intentaba que el rostro no se frunciera demasiado como para hacerle doler la herida que en este mismo se encontraba. El tema se cerro finalmente, las despedidas y promesas de verse al día siguiente no tardaron en hacerse presente, solamente para que al finalizar las mismas, diera inicio el eterno silencio en el que la mansión se vio envuelto. Y al mismo, poco a poco le fue acompañando la oscuridad de la noche, las luces se apagaron, y su ausencia permitió a los residentes el conciliar finalmente el ansiado sueño.

 _ **11:47 am, Al día siguiente;**_

La mañana se encontraba transcurriendo en completa normalidad, el menor de la familia Pines se había levantado tarde y aun con vendajes, se encontraba desayunando un tazón de cereal mientras veía con tranquilidad el televisor de excesivo tamaño que se encontraba dentro de la sala. Estaba calmado, las heridas ya no le escocían ni le picaban, además, uno de los empleados de la mansión se encontraba cerca suyo para cumplir con lo que sea que necesitara, por lo que, en lo que a él respectaba, era poco probable que su día se viera transformado en algo que no le gustase. Y por eso mismo, le resulto sorprendente el darse cuenta de lo equivocado que se encontraba. El hecho de que, de la nada, se abriera la puerta del lugar y entraran de forma estrepitosa su hermana y sus amigas, le llevo tal sorpresa que casi escupía la comida que tenia dentro de su boca.

-¡Hey! ¡Bro-Bro! ¡Vayamos a pasear por el bosque!- Gritó la risueña chica poco antes de pegar un salto por encima del sofá y caer con los pies extendidos, los cuales le propinaron una patada accidental en la cabeza de su gemelo. El chico no pudo hacer mas que ahogar un grito debido al alimento que aun se encontraba en sus fauces, mas, no fue lo único que ahogo, también eso le estaba ocurriendo a si mismo. Los cereales pasaron a atorársele en su garganta, por lo que de forma estrepitosa, se inclinó hacia el frente en un vago intento por salvarse.- ¿Eh? ¿Te sucede algo, hermano?- Inquirió con inocencia la muchacha, sin percatarse aun con eso del hecho de que se estaba atragantando con su ultimo bocado: cosa que no tardaron en concretar las demás chicas y el hombre de median edad que estaba acompañándoles; demostrando su conocimiento con una expresión de preocupación bastante diferente del rostro animado de la castaña.- Ah, ya, te estas ahogando, espera. Deja te ayudo.- Fue lo único que exclamo antes de pegar un fuerte golpe con la palma de la mano abierta en el centro de la espalda del chico; el dolor fue bastante evidente en su rostro, pero basto para sacarle la comida de la tráquea.- ¿Ya estas mejor, Dip?- La sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, por lo que su gemelo le mostro un rostro completamente diferente al que ella le dedicaba.

-¡¿Qué si estoy mejor?!- preguntó con enfado- ¡Mabel! ¡Estaba ahogándome!- Se incorporó y le planto cara a la castaña.

-Si, y yo te salve.- Un pulgar con el que se señalo se interpuso entre los dos, y obligo al chico a mostrarse inexpresivo y fastidiado.

-Arg… olvídalo.- pasó de la situación, y prefirió darle su plato sucio a su cuidador- ¿Y? ¿A que se debe esa repentina proposición con la que llegaste?- De forma calmada, pasó como pudo una mano por la zona donde había recibido el golpe de su hermana, intentando de manera vaga el calmar el dolor.

-¿Ah? Oh, cierto. Es que, le dije a Gabriel que le enseñaríamos las cosas que había por el bosque y le explicaríamos una que otra cosa.- Una sonrisa que mostraba una ligera culpa se le dibujo en el rostro; mientras que en el de su hermano se empezaba a formar un deje de duda.

-¿A Gabriel? ¿Desde cuando te llevas bien con él?- Curioso, cuestiono aquel detalle antes de dedicar una rápida mirada a las demás chicas. Todas iban vestidas de cierta manera en que estaban preparadas para adentrarse un día entero en el bosque, por esa parte corroboraba aquello, pero en ninguno de sus rostros encontró algo que siquiera le diera una pista de aquello.

-¿Desde cuando? Hummm… No sabría decírtelo….- haciendo ademan de pensar al respecto, levanto el rostro en dirección al techo; mas, terminó bajándolo casi al instante- Nop. No lo se….- La expresión infantil en su rostro no se iba por nada del mundo. La lengua de fuera y los ojos brillantes, él ya había presenciado eso un centenar de veces, por lo que decidió dejar pasar las cosas con un suspiro resignado.

-Ahhh… No. No creo acompañarles… Ford, Stan y McGucket me dijeron que no saliera de la mansión a no ser que mis heridas se sanaran de forma completa. Así que, hasta entonces, pasare las tardes ayudando con experimentos y leyendo, además de jugar videojuegos y billar. No, por ahora, el bosque no es lugar para mi…- Una media sonrisa se asomo de su rostro, indicando claramente que con esta se disculpaba con su hermana.- Pero, si quieres te puedo dar unos de mis diarios para que puedas darle un buen recorrido a Gabriel…- No espero respuesta, al instante se puso de pie para ir en dirección a su estudio, aunque lo hizo siempre acompañado por las chicas. Sentía las miradas de estas en su espalda, por lo que no le fue posible quitar de si un ligero tic que se presentó en su ojo derecho. Se mostraba un tanto nervioso, lo suficiente como para que alguien observador lo notase, para su suerte, el trayecto a su estudio no era demasiado prolongado.

Aun así, el tiempo que tardaron en llegar solo fue acompañado por el ruido del mover de sus ropas. Las suyas no tanto, dado que se encontraba usando un pantalón de mezclilla un poco holgado, una camisa de botones negra y su típica gorra azul con blanco. Pero, ese era únicamente su caso, en el de las chicas que le acompañaban, era tal que combinado con su nerviosismo, retumbaba en su cabeza con fuerza. Mabel se encontraba usando una falda larga y veraniega color rosa claro, además de una blusa azul claro y un suéter ligero de una tonalidad un poco mas fuerte: en conjunto, no parecía ser algo que se usara en el bosque; pero las botas de campo que le cubrían hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla decían lo contrario. Por otro lado, la pelirroja del grupo parecía estar mas preparada, usando unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa de tirantes negra con un lobo con las fauces abiertas y sus botas de leñadora; con su camisa de franela roja atada a la cintura para resguardar su hacha de mano: y claro, con el detalle de aquel gorro café que le caracterizaba. Candy, por otro lado, usaba un suéter de rayas azules de diferentes tonos, una falda de mezclilla corta y botines negros. Cosa contraria a su amiga de fuerza absoluta, misma chica que se encontraba usando una playera rosada, una casaca café, shorts de mezclilla y zapatillas deportivas. Finalmente, la rubia del grupo vestía con un atuendo algo clásico en ella, unos mayones negros, botas color café, blusa de color lila con un cinturón a la altura de su cadera y chaqueta morada que iba a juego con el bolso en su hombro izquierdo. Todas y cada una de ellas, con el grácil movimiento que realizaban, lograban taladrar los oídos del castaño y sumergirlo lentamente a la locura, o por lo menos, hubiera sido el caso si no hubiesen arribado finalmente al lugar querido.

-¿Y que diarios me darás, Dippidy-Dog?- Alegre como siempre, la chica de aparato dental se sentó de un salto en la mesa de billar tan solo atravesar la puerta del local. Cada uno hizo lo pertinente con respecto a eso, el chico Pines únicamente avanzo con paso lento hasta la silla de su escritorio, en la cual descansaba tranquila su quemada mochila.

-Bastara con que te de el primer diario. Ahí vienen las principales criaturas del bosque además de un mapa detallado del mismo, por lo que no tendrás problemas para darle un recorrido completo.- Comentó para cuando hubo extraído aquel tomó de información mágica y científica.

-De acuerdo. En ese caso, espero que te puedas divertir en la mansión. Los chicos no creo que puedan venir a verte, Robbie esta con Tambry, Gideon dijo que tenia que hacer algo, a Marius nos lo encontraremos en el camino, pero solo para que se separe junto con Grenda, y Gabriel, pues, ira con nosotras.- Se rascaba un poco detrás de la cabeza, indicándole a su hermano un poco de culpa en su conciencia, por lo que su hermano a darse cuenta de ese detalle, decidió despejarlo cuanto antes.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Desde hace rato que he querido estar en calma, y si salgo o viene uno de los chicos, tengo por seguro que eso no será posible.- Sonrió divertido, buscando aligerar la carga que sentía su hermana. Hecho que consiguió tras unos segundos, puesto que le regreso el gesto sin problema.

-De acuerdo. Aunque, sigo pensando que no deberías de quedarte solo con nuestros tíos y con McGucket, te volverás viejo mas rápido.- Se burlo sin miramientos, y de paso, saco una ligera carcajada de la boca de su gemelo.

-Je, quizás tengas razón. Pero, no se puede hacer nada por ahora.- Sin problema alguno, se sentó en su reconfortante silla, entrelazo sus dedos por encima del escritorio, y dedico una sonrisa sencilla a las chicas, una que indicaba que podían retirarse en ese momento.

-Quizás si…- de la nada, y antes de que su hermana pudiera despedirse, la voz de cierta chica hizo eco en el lugar- Si quieres, Mabel, puedo quedarme a cuidar que tu hermano no haga nada de sobre esfuerzo.- Colocó sin problema, ambas manos entrelazadas enfrente de si, demostrando que aquellas palabras no iban cargadas con ninguna mala intención.

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres quedarte con Dipper? ¿Por qué?- Esa ultima pregunta fue clave para que su gemelo entrecerrara sus ojos con desconfianza, mas que nada, por que había caído de lleno en una posición que le dejo ver con claridad sus pensamientos.

-No me vendría mal un poco de ayuda con los trabajos de ingeniería. Y las manos de Pacifica son pequeñas, sin duda me podría ayudar con los experimentos que deje en espera por estar con el caso de los enmascarados.- Sus palabras fueron el punto de cruce que le permitió a su gemela el seguir adelante con lo que estaban haciendo.

-Ah, bueno, si lo pones así supongo que no hay problema.- Aun perduraba, la sonrisa en su rostro no se iba ni se fue en cuanto hubo tomado con su mano derecha, aquel tomó de información que le dedicaba su hermano. Mismo chico que con cierta rubia, despidieron al grupo de chicas con una sonrisa antes de que estas desaparecieran del lugar. El silencio invadió la habitación, y el par de adolescentes que en este quedo, simplemente aguardaron hasta que los segundos hubiesen transcurrido de forma fluida y calmada.

-¿Entonces… lo notaste?- Fue la única pregunta que salió de entre los labios tersos de la rubia de ojos azules, mismos que voltearon a ver al castaño con ligera insistencia.

-Por supuesto que si… Fue demasiado obvio.- de forma instantánea respondió mientras hacia girar su silla en dirección a la muchacha- Esta volviéndolo a hacer. Ni siquiera le importó lo que dijiste sobre quedarte conmigo; casi hasta dolió eso, pero, sirvió para que viera por mi propia cuenta lo que esta sucediendo con ella.- Su único ojo se concentro de forma completa en el rostro de la chica, mismo que esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Y estas bien con eso?- La pregunta fue formulada un instante antes de que el muchacho se pusiera de pie y caminara en su dirección.

-Sinceramente, no lo se. Pero, ya hace mucho aprendí que no puedo ir por ahí interfiriendo en la vida amorosa de mi hermana; ella es libre de enamorarse de quien quiera o de sufrir mal de corazón por quien quiera. Es parte de crecer. Quizás no puedo evitar que sea lastimada de alguna manera por verse envuelta en una relación, pero tampoco interferiré en su búsqueda soñada…- se encontraba parado enfrente de ella, mostrándole una sonrisa calmada que le hacia sentir ansiosa- Además…- Esa palabra se quedo ahí, sola, sin que nadie le acompañase solamente por que él que la prolifero, decidió concentrarse en tomar las manos de la muchacha.

-¿Además?- Insistió por que se continuara con lo que buscaba decir, aun cuando ella le dio pie a hacer algo mas al instante de acercar su rostro al del castaño.

-Además…- repitió con un ligero suspiro, sus labios se encontraban rosándose, y la respiración de ambos se mostraba entrecortada y ansiosa- además… así ella no podrá ver lo que hacemos así se encuentre cerca.- Húmedo, el contacto entre ambas bocas fue eso y caliente, sentían la sensación de comodidad y tranquilidad el recorrerle las venas, por eso mismo, ninguno hizo ademan de querer terminar esa muestra de cariño de forma inmediata. Simplemente, decidieron dejarse llevar un poco, lo suficiente como para disfrutarlo un rato mas.

 _ **14:54 hrs, El Bosque;**_

Se encontraban caminando detrás de ellos dos, tanto Candy como Wendy adornaban sus rostros con expresiones cansadas y neutras. Combinación lo suficientemente peculiar como para llamar la atención de la otra, pero no de los dos adolescentes que encabezaban la excursión. Mabel, quien sostenía el diario de su hermano abierto por en medio, señalaba en todas direcciones con un rostro ensoñado. Por otro lado, Gabriel, solamente abría la boca con asombro ante todo aquello que se podía considerar extraño si es que no se había tenido un contacto prolongado con el bosque de aquel apartado lugar.

-E-Es un poco incomodo estar junto a ellos.- Declaro finalmente la pelinegra al ver como su amiga se acercaba demasiado al muchacho de cabellos dorados en son de enseñarle de forma detenida, un pasaje que había escrito su hermano.

-S-Si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no pusiste una excusa para evitarte venir?- A la joven leñadora también le estaba cansando aquel espectáculo; sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para detenerlo ya que en primera, este estaba sucediendo de la manera mas natural posible.

-Por que sigo sin confiar en Gabriel.- Los ojos de la muchacha de entrecerraron aun mas de lo que ya lo estaban, y con el seño fruncido en duda, pareció recobrar los ánimos para continuar con aquel paseo tan lento que habían emprendido.

-¿En serio? ¿Aun después de todo lo que hemos pasado? ¿Aun después de que Dipper confirmo una y otra vez que solo es un compañero de su escuela?- Se mostraba escéptica, pero no por el hecho de que buscara defender al chico; si no por que una parte dentro de ella le dictaba que debía de buscar la manera de defender la felicidad de su amiga castaña: aun cuando esta fuese probablemente algo efímera.

-Bueno, es que es por eso precisamente.- con cuidado de que no lo notasen los dos lideres, se aproximo a la Corduroy con aires de secretismo- ¿No se te hace raro que un citadino llegue al pueblo, y se muestre tan asombrado y natural con todo lo que ha visto? ¿Además, desde cuando se llevan tan bien esos dos? Viéndolo como lo veas, parece demasiado repentino su interacción tan espontanea: mas aun cuando ella apenas y le hablaba a él.- Los susurros con los que hablaban parecían pasar desapercibidos ante los oídos de ambos muchachos, por lo que al cabo de unos segundos, le fue posible corroborar el hecho de que ambos se encontraban ignorándolas.

-Bueno, en primera: si no mal recuerdo, Mabel y Dipper se comportaron de la misma manera cuando llegaron hace tres años. Y de hecho, hasta buscaban tener el mayor contacto con las cosas mágicas; ¿te tengo que recordar el hecho de que Mabel salió una temporada con unos Gnomos disfrazados?- ese recuerdo sobre ambos hermanos le hizo ruborizar, y no fue por otra cosa mas que el hecho de recordar que en el mundo existía gente así de especial- Y segunda, creo que ellos dos comenzaron a hablar mas después de que él ayudara a salvarla a ella cuando sucedió todo el incidente del teatro; desde entonces se han estado mandando mensajes para platicar.- Eso únicamente fue un recordatorio, ella estaba ahí cuando la muchacha de aparato dental informó sobre la posibilidad de enviar un mensaje con un sincero "Gracias" dirigido al muchacho con el que compartía instituto. A partir de ese punto, las cosas empezaron a tornarse como se encontraban hasta ese momento.

-E-Eso no quita el hecho de que todo parece demasiado sospechoso.- Terca, la joven regresó a la misma postura de antes, ignorando los argumentos de la pelirroja. Y ante tal negativa de asimilación de hechos, el par simplemente se quedo en silencio mientras veían con detenimiento el como aquel joven ayudaba a su amiga a subir a un árbol para que tomara de una de las ramas, una rosa de cristal.

La castaña maniobro su cuerpo para poder subir sin complicaciones, y el rubio se quedó abajo para que en el momento adecuado, pudiera atrapar las piernas de la chica y conducirlas con un abrazo ligero al suelo. Los dos quedaron con los rostros de frente, mirándose de forma enigmática mientras aquella peculiar anomalía de la naturaleza alumbraba sus cuerpos con brillos multicolor provocados por la fragmentación de la luz de la tarde que impactaba de lleno en sus delicados pétalos.

-De acuerdo, se esta volviendo incomodo.- El rostro ligeramente fastidiado de la leñadora se asimilo a la perfección con el que la asiática se encontraba mostrando. Las escenas que se encontraban presenciando eran demasiado empalagosas para ambas; una por que no era su estilo el actuar de esa manera. Y en el caso de la otra, por que dichos escenarios le jugaban crueles bromas a su mente, imaginando en lugar de la muchacha, a cierto castaño con el que compartía rasgos, y en lugar del rubio, a cierta joven adinerada que contaba con exceso de ego: o por lo menos, eso pensaba la mayor del grupo al ver como la chica Chiu rechinaba los dientes con molestia.- ¿Sabes? Dudo que él sea algo de esos locos. Pero, aunque tuvieras razón en esa suposición, no podemos hacer nada por ahora; Mabel sabe cuidarse sola, sin mencionar que tiene el sistema de localización en caso de emergencias. ¿Por qué no les dejamos solos? Hacemos mal al interferir en su cita.- Por la expresión de desconcierto que presento la menor, intuyo que no le gustaba la idea para nada, pero a pesar de eso, tampoco tenia alguna buena razón para seguir yendo detrás de ellos.

-Ellos dos no están teniendo una cita.- Como si se encontrase corrigiendo un error común, su voz resonó lo suficiente entre ambas; tanto que les quedaba en claro el hecho de que a ella no le gustaba para nada aquello.

-¿Entonces dime, que se supone que es esto?- Su mano derecha se alzo y señalo en dirección del par, mismo que concentraba su atención en un descenso un tanto escabroso. Cosa que hubiera sido normal a no ser por el hecho de que el muchacho se adelantaba unos cuantos pasos para poder extenderle un brazo a su pareja en el cual pudiera apoyarse sin problema.

-N-No lo se… Pero no es una cita. De haberlo sido, Dipper no se hubiera mostrado tan sereno.- Cualquier cosa le valía con tal de llevarle la contraria a su amiga; quien por cierto, se estaba desesperando cada vez mas.

-¿De aquí a cuando Dipper se interesa por la vida amorosa de Mabel? Es el hermano mas comprensible del mundo, no veo por que se deba de molestar por el hecho de que ella se interese en su amigo.- cruzándose de brazos, negó aquel detalle cuando hubo llegado a la misma bajada por la cual descendieron los dos muchachos por los cuales estaban discutiendo- Pero, en fin. No importa. Yo me iré en cuanto pueda, ahí tu si quieres hacer mal trio.- No esperó una respuesta, simplemente decidió empezar a bajar por el lugar dando pequeños saltos.

Dejando a solas por un momento a la adolescente de lentes delgados. Adolescente que solamente se quedo ahí, de pie, al borde de esa zona en particular del bosque, observando de forma detenida a los demás que se encontraban caminando por delante de su persona. Estaba confundida, no sabia que era lo que le pasaba, pero tampoco sabia el por que lo relacionaba con el hecho de que cierta rubia se quedara junto con el peculiar hermano de su amiga. Sacudió la cabeza, enfadada consigo misma por aquel pensamiento tan contradictorio.

-Arg… Necesito unas vacaciones de mis vacaciones.- Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de descender a la misma altura que los demás.

 _ **15:30 hrs;**_

-No puedo creer que Candy se terminara sintiendo mal a mitad del viaje. Parecía estar bien cuando salimos de la mansión.- La joven castaña se encontraba danzando con un paso tras otro por encima de una hilera de piedras que marcaban el limite de una zona del bosque a otra.

-Pues, quien sabe que habrá sucedido…- fue lo único que se ocurrió decir al rubio al verse inmerso en un tema de conversación que desconocía en su totalidad; aun no llevaba suficiente tiempo en el lugar como para saber la forma de actuar de sus habitantes; sin embargo, las palabras de la muchacha le permitieron abrir un nuevo tema de conversación- Aunque, ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Qué onda con la mansión?- Su tonó de voz era divertido, cosa que no hizo mas que aumentar el animo en su acompañante.

-Jejeje… Si, eso. Es una larga historia; tiene que ver mucho por el ingenio de uno de mis tíos en el campo científico y el otro, en el campo financiero y de negocios. Además de que, ya conocíamos al anciano que la compro primero; sin mencionar de que este es amigo de ambos y con un poco de tiempo, no tardaron en hacer una alianza financiera. Por eso podemos pasar el verano ahí.- A grandes rasgos, ella misma se decía que había cubierto la mayoría de las cosas a resaltar con respecto de aquel tema, cosa que quiso comprobar al voltear a ver al muchacho a su lado; y se llevo la sorpresa que la expresión confundida en su rostro reflejaba claramente la desorientación que tenia con respecto a los detalles.

-¿A-Ah, perdón?- Esa única pregunta fue suficiente como para dejarle en claro eso.

-Ahhh… Jejeje… Perdón, no soy buena explicando cosas.- Una de sus manos rápidamente paso a colocarse detrás de su cabeza, buscando amortiguar un poco la pena que sentía por no saber dar una buena explicación de algo.

-Je… No importa. Además, por lo poco que entendí, la razón por la que viven ahí es por que es parte de algo que tus tíos tienen con el otro anciano. ¿No?- no espero respuesta, únicamente esbozo una sonrisa confortable- Eso es lo que quería saber en si. Ya que, pues, en la escuela tu hermano y tu se muestran como si fueran dos chicos mas en el mundo; quizás si, sobresalen en los deportes y en las materias, pero fuera de eso, uno no podría simplemente adivinar que pasan las vacaciones en una enorme mansión que se encuentra en la cima de una colina.- De su voz no se despegaba ni un momento aquel tono de voz divertido, como si cualquier cosa que se mostrase en ese momento ante sus ojos, resultara algo maravilloso y entretenido.

-J-Je… S-Si, uno no podría saberlo a no ser que lo viera por si mismo… ¿Verdad?- La vergüenza le había agarrado por sorpresa, por ende, no fue capaz de controlar el rubor que en su rostro de repente se apodero.

-Jejeje… Si, como todo lo demás.- Esperaba que ahí se quedara esa oración, pero la joven se volteo en su dirección con una ceja arqueada y una mirada incomprensiva: toda esa expresión facial le pedía a gritos que se explicara- M-Me refiero a que, uno no sabría a no ser que lo viera por si mismo, que tu y él son capaces de hacer todo lo que me han enseñado que pueden realizar sin mayor problema. Ambos pueden pelear, trazar estrategias y enfrentarse de forma férrea a criminales tan peligrosos como los que se han presentado.- Finalmente, la gracia de su voz se fue evaporando poco a poco mas que nada por que era reemplazada por un deje de admiración clara hacia ambos muchachos.

-Lo haces ver demasiado fantasioso.- Los cambios en los tonos de voz eran cada vez mas acentuados, tanto por el chico como por la muchacha Pines. Siendo el caso de la segunda, que de un momento a otro su voz se había vuelto un poco mas fría a lo habitual; llamó al instante la atención de su compañero en esa tarde, pero no le dio tiempo de proliferar una pregunta al respecto.- Te recuerdo que hace unos días estuve en cama por que me envenenaron. Y ahora, Dipper tiene una herida sobre su ojo izquierdo, sin mencionar que en lo que va del verano se ha visto envuelto por mas cosas de las que un humano normal podría ser capaz de soportar. Le han disparado, le han lanzado por cascadas, le han dejado en un tren descarrilado; y hasta hace apenas una noche, casi le destruyen la mente. Por la forma en que dices las cosas, parecería que somos indestructibles, pero, no es el caso.- Los ojos los tenia enfocados hacia el frente, aunque no por ello se encontraba viendo algo en concreto, a diferencia del rubio, quien le veía con asombro y culpa.

-L-Lo siento, supongo que me deje llevar.- Mascullo arrepentido un instante antes de que un chillido ensordecedor le sacara de su ensimismamiento. Volteo la cabeza al aire al igual que Mabel, y ambos contemplaron de forma asombrosa, el repentino vuelo de varias aves multicolores; todas huyendo de lo mismo, huyendo de aquel chirrido que no paraba de hacerse sonar por el lugar.- ¿Qué se supone que es eso?- Intrigado al igual que aterrado, dio un paso atrás sin despegar la mirada del cielo. Y hubiese dado otro mas, de no ser por que su compañera le atrapo la muñeca y le obligo a mirar hacia el frente.

-Eso…- empezó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa que acompaño al poco tiempo el repentino salto a trote, que se transformo a los pocos segundos en una carrera hecha a todo pulmón por ambos chicos- es el llamado a nuevas aventuras.-


	102. ¿Aliens?

_**Ultimanente he estado tardando demasiado en subir capitulos, verdad? Bueno, quizas eso se lo deba a que me estoy leyendo los libros de Cancion de Hielo y Fuego tan rapido como me es posible... :v Lo lamento si tardo, pero, jejeje... es lo que hay... XD En serio disculpen, pero tambien me las he visto negras para poder inspirarme lo suficiente como para crear escenarios idoneos para la historia. Y este espero que sea uno de los casos... :3 De ser asi, espero que me lo puedan decir por medio de un Review... Se los agradeceria! :D**_

 _ **Pero, en fin. Empecemos. Los derechos de autor de la serie de Gravity Falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un Fan y para Fans bajo el unico proposito de entretener sin animos de lucro.**_

 ** _Lector; Jejeje... Que bien que te hayan gustado los dos ultimos capitulos. Espero que siga siendo el caso por ahora y para el final de la serie. :D Gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos!_**

 ** _Django; Je... Bueno, primero, que bien que te guste como se desarrollan los personajes. ;3 Ciertamente me las he visto un poco negras al momento de desarrollar a Gabriel, quien sabe por que, pero es el caso. Jejeje... En cuanto a la relacion de ellos dos... jejeje... descuida, ira a mejor. :3 Espero que lo que tenga preparado sea de tu agrado. :D En fin, gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos! :D_**

 ** _AzulyOro; Jeje... Gracias! Y pues, si, de hecho, aun no termino de desarrollar ciertas caracteristicas de los personajes, aun me falta un poco... :3 7u7 Lo de Candy tendra su momento, pero, despues... XD Ahora, con lo que estan haciendo los criminales, je, pues por ahi va la idea. Aunque no es tanto asi... XD ya lo veras a su debido tiempo, te lo aseguro... 7u7 Jejeje... En fin, gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos pronto! :D_**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 29: ¿Aliens?**_

-Vaya, que decepción. Solo son las hadas del vomito molestando a dos pequeños Leprecornios.- La voz de la joven Pines había salido de su boca con un claro tonó tan bajo, que indicaba inmediatamente a su acompañante que esperaba algo mucho mas emocionante que cinco hadas de vistosos colores que volvían el estomago sobre unas criaturas que no sabría definir mejor que el nombre que tenían.

-¿"Solo"?- Se enfocó con insistencia en aquel detalle. La escena ya de por si tenia demasiadas cosas como para fijarse en algo mas que no fuera lo que tenia delante. Se encontraban en una parte del bosque donde el sol brillaba con mas fuerza, aquellas criaturas se encontraban peleando entre si mientras otras mas se encontraban sumergidos en sus propias actividades a su alrededor; cosas como un agila que en ves de pico y patas tenia tentáculos, pasó volando sobre de él mientras sostenía lo que parecía ser una ave pequeña que tenia en su cabeza una peculiar pluma en forma de signo de interrogación, además de que lo que parecía ser un búho fusionado con una vaca de repente entro dando brinquitos en una letrina en medio del lugar, eso pudo haberlo sobrellevado, si no fuera por que tras la puerta de aquel pedazo de choza se encontraba lo que bien podía ser un portal de color verde limón.

-Si, solo. De hecho, esto es bastante normal por aquí. No has visto cosas realmente raras aun…- Mabel empezó a caminar hacia el frente, pasando de lo que sea que estuvieran viendo en aquel lugar. Y obligando de paso, a que Gabriel le siguiera con cautela, mas que nada, por que su mirada se posaba en todos lados; buscando estar prevenido ante cualquier cosa.

-¿Y dime, según tu, que es raro por aquí?- Sus pasos le llevaron a seguir de cerca a la muchacha, quien solo tenia sus ojos colocados en lo que tenia enfrente.

-¿Por aquí? Hummm…- con un dedo en su mentón, alzo la vista hacia el cielo para pensar en una respuesta; sin embargo, regresó a su antigua postura en menos tiempo del que esperaba su acompañante- Bueno, por aquí la definición de "raro" esta muy por arriba de lo que tu crees en verdad.- Su camino le llevo a brincar un tronco caído con una gracia tan fluida que embobó un instante al rubio. Mismo chico que no se demoro en hacer lo mismo.

-Bueno…- empezó a decir tras un rato de silencio- entonces… ¿Qué es algo normal?- Por un instante, cambio el tono de voz a uno mas divertido, ya que aquella pregunta la pretendía decir como una broma. Aunque, eso no lo capto de lleno la castaña.

-¿Je, normal? Bueno, es normal que un grupo de Gnomos vayan al pueblo a robar comida.- el joven citadino no fue capaz de aguantar la expresión de broma, y rápidamente esta se le borro del rostro para mostrar una un tanto mas inexpresiva que miraba confusa a su compañera- También es bastante normal que Steve se robe uno que otro auto que se estaciona cerca del bosque.- Hacia ademan de querer decir mas, pero fue frenada por la mano alzada del muchacho.

-E-Espera… ¿Steve?- Un ligero tic nervioso se apodero de su ojo izquierdo, mas que nada, por que temía que aquel nombre le perteneciera a algo lo suficientemente peligroso como para robar autos que están cerca del bosque.

-Si. Steve. Es una criatura del bosque. La conoció uno de mis tíos cuando destruyo su auto a los pocos días de llegar al pueblo.- se giro en su dirección con una sonrisa amplia- Es mas, vamos a verlo.- Cambio el rumbo de su andar mientras le tomaba de la mano para guiarle por el lugar.

-D-De acuerdo…- no fue capaz de hacer nada mas que ser jalado en dirección distinta a la original, y como único acompañante, el silencio se encontraba entre ambos; por lo menos, hasta que se centro en una de las palabras de la muchacha- Espera… ¿Dijiste que tu tío perdió su auto a los pocos días de llegar aquí?- Arqueaba ambas cejas con un poco de incredulidad.- Pensé que tus tíos eran originarios de aquí. Digo, esta mas o menos cerca de California.- De una u otra manera logro conseguir reincorporarse, por lo menos lo suficiente como para poner su rostro a la altura de el de ella.

-¿Ah? Oh, eso. Bueno, la verdad es que mis tíos son del otro lado del país al igual que mi abuelo. Pero se mudaron después de un tiempo debido a ciertos, Hummm… problemas. Por así decirlo.- Dejó un dedo en su mentón para poder considerar si lo que estaba diciendo era correcto, pero al ver que no había problema con lo que hasta ese momento había dicho, prosiguió.- El caso es que, ambos vinieron aquí a Oregón después de muchas cosas, los dos, buscando algo en especial. Y tras varios años, múltiples mentiras y engaños, así como una que otra muerte fingida, llegamos al punto en que mi hermano y yo llegamos a los doce años por que según nuestros padres, nos iría bien el salir de la ciudad para visitar a nuestro tío abuelo que vivía en medio del bosque en este pequeño pueblo que queda en medio de la absoluta nada.- La alegría en su voz hacia parecer que las cosas se encontraban bien, pero la perspicacia del muchacho le llevo a concentrarse en los detalles de sus palabras.

-¿Solo uno de tus tíos?- Nuevamente su expresión se tornaba seria ante el relato de la muchacha.

-Si. Debido a ciertas cosas, mi tío Ford termino atrapado en un portal que podía llevarle a distintos universos. Un meta-vórtice poli… di… no se que cosa…- Saco la lengua con un gesto divertido, animando un poco al muchacho. Mismo que solo pudo regresar una expresión divertida y aliviada.

-¿Entonces, uno de tus tíos estaba atrapado entre dimensiones?- Decidió seguir con la platica que hasta el momento estaban llevando. Ignorando por completo a dos pequeños seres que les observaban desde lejos, ambos niños que compartían similitudes con la adolescente; pero con la diferencia de que aparentaban tener doce años y que sus gorras mostraban los inconfundibles números 3 y 4.

El par se encontraba observando desde lejos, pero al ver que se trataba de ella en cuestión, prefirieron seguir en lo suyo, tocando el instrumento musical que tenían cerca mientras el otro avivaba un fuego que tenían delante. Por otro lado, la pareja que seguía caminando por el bosque, llegaron de forma inevitable a un pequeño cruce donde debían de pasar uno por uno, sobre un tronco caído que les permitía atravesar un rio sin el inconveniente de mojarse.

-Pues si, debido a ciertas cosas, mi tío Ford quedo atrapado entre dimensiones, y mi tío Stan busco la forma de traerlo de regreso: aunque lo intento sin éxito por treinta años. Y no lo consiguió hasta que Dipper y yo llegamos al pueblo.- Prosiguió con su relato al mismo tiempo en que se agachaba ligeramente para pasar por debajo de una rama de árbol.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué tardo tanto?- Inquirió un instante antes de girar su cabeza en torno al cielo, apreciando las pocas franjas de luz que se colaba entre las copas de los arboles.

-Pues, mas que nada, por que necesitaba los planos del portal para poderlo activar. Pero estos únicamente se encontraban en los diarios que mi tío Ford empezó a escribir cuando llego aquí; y que fueron ocultados por el mismo cuando supo finalmente que fue engañado por cierta criatura.- Estaban pasando aun lado de una cueva cuando ella hubo dicho aquello, detalle que no paso desapercibido: puesto que dedico una mirada desconfiada en dirección a la entrada de la misma. Aunque dicho detalle no fue notado por el adolescente.

-¿Cierta criatura?- Repitió el muchacho incrédulo ante la información.

-Si. Aquella que Dipper tiene encerrada dentro de él.- La luz del sol repentinamente fue cubierta por la naturaleza del lugar, y con su sombra, la expresión en la muchacha cambio sin dilación. La seriedad de repente se había apoderado de sus facciones faciales, dotando al ambiente con una ligera pesadez casi palpable.

-¿Ese triangulo? ¿Pues, que tan peligroso puede ser?- Incrédulo, él únicamente buscaba saciar su curiosidad, y fue únicamente por eso el porque la adolescente se digno a responderle.

-Lo suficiente. Ese monstruo se las arreglo para engañar a la mayoría de los Pines. Mi tío Ford fue el primero en caer en sus trucos, y cuando llegamos al pueblo, Dipper también fue engañado por él. Eso le costo su cuerpo por unas horas, de hecho. Y claro, también estoy yo. Fui la ultima en ser engañada, y por mi descuido casi provoco el fin del mundo.- El sonido de unas alas aleteando empezó a hacer eco por el lugar, pero la castaña no lograba identificar el paradero de quien provocaba dicho sonido.

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿El fin del mundo?- Se había detenido incluso, estaba confundido con respecto a esa información. Y de hecho, inclusive el shock era algo que le gobernaba por el simple hecho de haber comprendido por la seriedad de su acompañante, que eso ultimo era mas que verdad.

-Si…- fue lo único que pudo decir en un inicio, se veía gobernada por el pensamiento constante de lo que bien podía decir como explicación a esa declaración- Hace tres años fui engañada por ese triangulo fastidioso. Casi se provoca el fin del mundo de no haber sido por el campo de fuerza de lo raro que tiene el pueblo y le encerró en el mismo hasta que pudimos reagruparnos para atacarle, eso y por el hecho de que Dipper en ningún momento se rindió. Aun cuando fui tomada prisionera al igual que Ford, él permaneció en el pueblo enfrentándose a un sinfín de peligros que estaban destrozando todo lo que tenían a su alcance. Y al final, nos las arreglamos para ponerle un punto y final a ese demonio. O por lo menos, eso pensábamos en un inicio. Mi hermano se guardo para si el hecho de que aun quedaban rastros de Bill Cipher y eso solo lo hizo para proteger a los demás. No quería que nos preocupáramos por lo que sea que pudiera volver a pasar.- El aleteo era cada vez mas fuerte, y empezaba a generarle un ligero dolor de cabeza.

-¿Quería protegerlos? ¿De que cosas exactamente?- El ruido que provenía de un lugar que no era capaz de ver estaba comenzando a captar su atención, por lo mismo, la pregunta que salió de sus labios, se exclamo sin pensar verdaderamente en lo absurda que sonaba.

-De cosas como esas…- Se giró sobre de si misma, viendo de frente a la cueva que acababan de pasar, fue capaz de ver con un seño bastante fruncido, a aquellos ojos gigantes que tenían alas de murciélago de tono rojizo con negro.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!- Exclamo sorprendido el adolescente al ver dichas criaturas salir de repente de la cueva. Se encontraban viendo en todas direcciones, y con ello, también era convertido en piedra todo aquello que tocaba su mirada.

-Trata de lograr que no te toque ese rayo rojo que sale de sus pupilas.- Fue lo único que dijo la castaña antes de empujar con fuerza al muchacho, consiguiendo de esa manera que cayese hacia aun lado. Mas en especifico, a un arbusto en el que tuvo que esforzarse por salir del mismo mientras que la joven chica solamente se limitaba a correr tras unos arboles entre los que buscó lo que sea que pudiera servirle para pelear.

Y con ese deseo, no tardo en encontrar una vara no mas larga que un palo de escoba y con un diámetro no mayor al de un pulgar. Emprendió una ligera carrera hacia al frente mientras golpeaba con su nueva arma, las cortezas de los arboles con los que se iba encontrando; llamando con dicho acto, la atención de esa criaturas que aun no entendía del todo el por que no habían desaparecido ya. Su andar le llevo a ocultarse tras un árbol de un grosor considerable, lo suficientemente robusto como para ocultarle tras su tronco.

Aun a pesar de la corta carrera, seguía controlando su respiración de buena manera, por ende, al haber transcurrido un par de segundos, se dispuso a salir de su escondrijo en cuanto hubo escuchado el inconfundible ruido del aleteo aun lado de su cabeza. Cual si aquel objeto se tratara de una espada, lo blandió de arriba hacia abajo en un golpe completamente vertical que dio de lleno con una de esas peculiares criaturas: esta al instante retrocedió en un vuelo frenético que le llevo a posicionarse en muy poco tiempo, aun lado de los demás seres que habían salido del mismo lugar. Habían bien unos ocho ojos voladores y no fue si no hasta que los conto con la mirada, que fue capaz de comprender la magnitud del error que fue el dejar atrás al único chico que podía ayudarle.

Aquellas criaturas se encontraban volando a varios pies de altura, los suficiente alto como para hacerle imposible la tarea de golpearlos. Poco a poco la fueron centrando con la mirada a la par en que ella buscaba la manera de salir de ahí sin mayor complicación. Sin embargo, antes de que nadie pudiera llevar a cabo un movimiento, al ojo con alas que estaba por enfrente a los demás, le cayo de un árbol un joven muchacho de cabellera rubia. Por un instante Mabel espero que hiciera algo increíble, sin embargo, al ver la torpeza con la que a duras penas se lograba mantener en la criatura, las esperanzas se evaporaron con bastante facilidad.

-¡WOA! ¡¿CÓMO SE MANEJA ESTA COSA?!- Preguntó el muchacho al colocarse en cuclillas sobre el peculiar ente.

-Arg…- fue lo único que la castaña logro proliferar antes de dar un paso al frente y patear sin querer, un guijarro de un tamaño no muy prominente; detalle que dio paso a que su mente conectara las cosas que estaban sucediendo- ¡GABRIEL!- le llamo de repente mientras agarraba el palo que portaba con ambas manos y se flexionaba un poco hacia el frente- ¡TOMA A ESA COSA POR LAS ALAS E INTENTA HACER QUE CAMBIE DE RUMBO!- Un movimiento de caderas y el blandir de su arma fueron suficientes como para golpear de lleno aquella piedra que tenia a sus pies, y que sin mucho preámbulo, se estrello contra la pupila de la criatura que se mostraba mas apta para petrificarla.

-¡¿Que la tome por donde?!- Repitió incrédulo. Mas no recibió respuesta alguna dado que la chica se encontraba haciendo lo propio al arrojar piedras a diestra y siniestra con aquella vara de madera.- B-Bueno, supongo que peor es no hacer nada…- Murmuro para si el adolescente al momento de ponerse de pie de forma cuidadosa sobre ese ojo gigante; monstruo que al sentir el como se movía su polisón, empezó a aletear de manera errática, buscando en todo momento el quitárselo de encima para poder petrificarlo.

Y, en una de esas en que los movimientos casi le hacían caerse de donde estaba; el joven muchacho no pudo hacer mas que mover los brazos de forma frenética y agarrar de forma brusca, las alas de esa criatura en si. Estiro dichas extremidades y de repente, ya contaba con una estabilidad lo suficientemente manipulable como para permitirse encontrarse de pie y encima del ser sin el peligro de caer al suelo. Mantuvo el equilibrio por unos segundos, solo para después pasar a tirar de las alas para poder hacer que la criatura de moviera de un lado a otro: inclusive se permitió tener el tiempo para obligar al ojo a petrificar la parte de un árbol con solo pisarle con el talón derecho con la suficiente fuerza como para indicarle que era lo que tenia que hacer.

-¡Gabriel! ¡Si ya acabaste de divertirte, necesito una mano aquí!- La joven Pines ya no tenia consigo mas piedras, por lo que únicamente lograba mantener a raya a los espectros con simples movimientos erráticos de su vara, la agitaba enfrente suyo para poder mantearlos a raya lo mejor que podía.- Diablos, justo aparecen estas cosas cuando ya me borre esos símbolos de las manos y cuando aun no tengo conmigo mi garfio volador.- Exclamo en voz baja poco antes de arrojar su arma en dirección de una de las criaturas; la cual no dejo que llegara hasta ella, dado que antes de que eso sucediera, convirtió en piedra aquel proyectil y dejo que simplemente cayera al suelo poco antes de contactar consigo.

-Muy bien, creo que ya se como funciona esta cosa.- Hablo de repente el rubio, quien direccionaba el rumbo del ojo gigante en dirección a los demás de su especie; seres que se volvieron sobre de si mismos para poder apreciar de lleno como aquel muchacho daba la orden de petrificarlos: aunque uno, ligeramente hábil, logro responder de la misma manera un instante antes de que el citadino diera un salto que le impulsara a caer a duras penas, en la rama de un árbol.

La caída había sido menos favorable de lo que imaginaba en un inicio, pero aun así se las arreglo para moverse de una manera que le facilitara el descenso. Había caído en una rama con el pecho de frente, la barbilla a penas la podía colocar por encima de la rama, y los brazos se abrazaban a la misma para evitar caer de forma estrepitosa. Sin embargo, en cuanto hubo recuperado la estabilidad de sus movimientos, se deslizo lo suficiente de aquella saliente: quedando únicamente colgado de las manos, y con unos pocos movimientos de abdomen, se empezó a balancear de adelante hacia atrás; y cuando hubo alcanzado una altura adecuada, se liberó del lugar en el que estaba, y con unas cuantas vueltas sobre de si mismo al instante de caer al suelo, fue capaz de posicionarse aun lado de su acompañante sin ningún rasguño que indicara que se había lastimado.

-Bueno, eso salió mejor de lo que pensaba.- Ella rompió el silencio con esas simples palabras, las cuales sacaron una expresión de felicidad del rostro del muchacho que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿En serio? ¿Y como pensabas que iba a terminar?- De forma desprevenida, le rodeo con el brazo por encima de los hombros. Su voz sonaba dulce ante los oídos de la muchacha, casi melosa. Por lo que, entrando un poco en nerviosismo, la castaña no hizo mas que propinar un ligero golpe de codo en dirección a sus costillas.

-Contigo convertido en piedra.- Se mofo Mabel al momento de quitarse al chico de encima. Quien tras un momento en que se sobo la zona en donde le golpeo, no pudo hacer mas que romper en carcajadas por la ocurrencia de la chica; misma que llevo a cabo la misma acción; al poco tiempo, tras haber dejado ese pequeño tumulto de estatuas en el bosque, las risas y palabras sonoras comenzaron a hacerse presente en el lugar, llamando la atención de mas de uno de los seres mágicos que en el habitaba.

-Vaya, que cruel, y yo que me subí a esa cosa para tratar de ayudarte.- Se defendió aun entre risas el rubio. Sus manos las alzaba por delante de su cuerpo, como si estuviera cargando algo pesado pero en verdad, solo lo hacia para darle consistencia a las palabras que no sonaban bastante convencidas por si solas.

-Oh, cierto. Mi héroe, de no haber sido por ti, seguramente hubiera terminado convirtiéndome en piedra.- fingiendo una voz mas aguda de antes, con ambas manos juntas y los ojos bien abiertos, se dirigió al muchacho a la par en que despedía un aura de inocencia bastante fuerte- Por que claro, si no hubieras interferido, ¿cuál habría sido mi final?- Le dio la espalda con un grácil movimiento, uno de sus pies se estiro por detrás de ella para que la punta del mismo fuera la única que quedara en contacto con el suelo; todo mientras la mano izquierda apretaba su pecho y la derecha se colocaba sobre su frente en una pose digna de una damisela en apuros.

-Seguramente hubieras machacado esas cosas para hacerlas sopa.- Contesto con bastante gracia el adolescente, y solo cuando hubo terminado de ser golpeado por un ataque de risa bastante fuerte.

-Seguramente…- Las risas de la castaña no paraban por nada del mundo, y menos lo hacían al tener al muchacho a su lado siguiéndole el juego. Ambos inclusive se habían visto obligados a posicionar sus manos en sus estómagos para controlar los espasmos que les pudiera dar por las contracciones musculares al momento de soltar cada vez mas carcajadas.

-Vaya, vaya… Pero que tierna voz…- De la nada, esas palabras salidas de la nada misma les hicieron callar poco a poco su estruendo, solo para girar la cabeza en pos de lo que sea que hubiera proliferado esa simple oración.

-Uff… Reí bastante, Jejeje… Bueno… ¿Qué fue eso?- El adolescente tardo un instante en recomponerse, pero al hacerlo, fácilmente colocó su atención en lo que la requería.

-Je… Jeje… N-No lo se…- a Mabel le costaba mas el ponerse en una postura mucho mas seria, mas lo logro poco a poco; debido a que ya no contaba con la risa de su acompañante para secundar la suya propia: por ende, tardo unos cuantos segundos el ponerse firme en su lugar y empezar a mirar a su alrededor- N-No veo a nadie…- Los espasmos seguían un poco consigo, pero los fue controlando poco a poco.

-Si… no veo a nadie mas aquí cerca.- Al igual que la muchacha, él se encontraba viendo a su alrededor, buscando la persona que hubo interrumpido su momento de diversión.

-Ahhh… Aquí abajo.- la voz chillona que se presentaba en el lugar, les indico a donde debían de mirar; y siendo con eso, el par solamente pudo bajar la cabeza de forma mecánica para poder admirar aun lado de un champiñón de colores peculiares, a cierta persona de tamaño bastante reducido- Y por cierto, gracias por arruinar mi entrada espectacular.- Comento cierto hombrecito de barba larga y café.

-¿Tu entrada espectacular? ¿Y eso para que lo necesitas, Jeff?- Rápidamente, el buen animo de la joven se desvaneció en menos tiempo del que creyó posible, y con un deje de fastidio, le contesto al pequeño ser.

-¿Para que? ¿Acaso olvidaste ya lo que hizo tu hermano?- Le respondió con bastante mal humor. Pero, de la nada, dejo de prestarle atención a la chica, y concentro la mirada en el rubio que esta tenia a su lado.- ¿Y quien es este baboso que tiene cara de retardado?- Una de sus manos se coloco a un lado de su boca, para que el sonido de su voz fuese en dirección a la alegre chica; mientras que la otra mano, se alzaba con el puño cerrado y con el pulgar estirado en torno al acompañante de la misma.

-¿E-Es un hombrecillo con barba extraña y gorro puntiagudo y rojo?- Incrédulo, veía al repentino ente que estaba a una altura aproximada a sus rodillas.

-Él es Jeff. El líder de los Gnomos del bosque… O al menos eso debería de ser, pero no consigue una reina para gobernar.- Sin mucha importancia en el sujeto, se volteo sobre de si misma para poder continuar con su caminata y para asegurarse de que esta no iba a ser interrumpida, le atrapo el brazo izquierdo al rubio con un abrazo férreo que indicaba que no lo dejaría atrás para que pudiera contemplar por mucho tiempo a la fastidiosa criatura que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

-¿U-Una reina?- Logro balbucear a tiempo el chico. Estaba a punto de seguirle el paso a Mabel, pero de repente, una sombra que se fue alzando poco a poco le llamo por completo la atención; y al cabo de unos instantes, también se la llamo a ella.

-Oh, pero podemos conseguir una reina…- Proclamo con malicia con sus dedos índices tocándose entre si por sus puntas; como si aquel ser gigante creado a base de Gnomos no fuese nada mas que algo natural que se viera todo los días.

-Por favor. Ya son tantas las veces que han hecho lo mismo; admítanlo chicos, son patéticos y eso ya es mas un cliché que una amenaza.- Despectiva, la joven de aparato dental exclamo aquello mientras gobernaba una mueca de fastidio en su rostro: mismo que permitió ver al momento de girarse nuevamente sobre de si misma.

-¿Entonces por que retrocedes lentamente?- Algo contrariado por la forma en que le hablaba y por como reaccionaba su cuerpo; el líder de la pequeña población de diminutos seres no pudo hacer mas que mostrarse confuso a la par que extrañado por como la castaña daba pasos tímidos hacia atrás aun sin soltar a su acompañante de esa tarde.

-¿"Por qué" preguntas? ¿Bueno, por que mas va a ser? Por que no soy estúpida.- se freno un instante, el suficiente como para jalar con brusquedad del cuello de la camisa del chico que tenia a su lado.- ¡CORRE!- Le gritó al muchacho justo en el momento en que ella misma hacia lo que le pedía; obligándole a ponerse a correr a su lado.

-¡A por ella, chicos!- Se escucho a sus espaldas. El par de adolescentes no pudieron dar ni veinte pasos a toda velocidad cuando ligeros temblores se empezaron a sentir en sus pies; declarando cruelmente que estaban empezando a ser perseguidos.

-¡E-E-Espera un momento! ¡No entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando aquí!- Exclamó sorprendido el chico al verse envuelto de repente, en una carrera que hacia aparentemente para salvar su vida y la de la chica que corría a su lado.

-No necesitas mucha información al respecto.- empezó a decir ella en cuanto hubieron pasado por dentro de un tronco hueco que les permitió cruzar un arrollo ligeramente profundo- Son Gnomos, están algo locos, quieren a cualquier chica menor de edad para volverla reina de los Gnomos del bosque, ah, y son unos cobardes que separados no hacen mucho, pero juntos se convierten en ese especie de gigante hecho por cada uno de ellos.- Sus palabras hacían eco en el lugar hasta que salieron por el otro extremo, recorrieron un tramo del lugar, y pasaron a encontrarse en una zona donde todo el color parecía haber huido con desesperación. Los tonos de grises gobernaban casi en su totalidad; lo cual le indico a la chica que estaban cerca de cierto lugar en particular.

-¿Cómo nos deshacemos de ellos? Parece que no quieren dejarnos ir… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo ahora este Dipper?- Preguntó después de brincar un tronco caído que había en su camino. Doblaron a su izquierda después de pasar un frondoso arbusto, y emprendieron la huida por un camino ya marcado; todo eso, sin que la chica se dignara a contestar.

-¿Qué hizo Dipper?- repitió tras unos segundos, cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente a un aparente final del bosque en el que se encontraba un pequeño lago que se mantenía con un nivel estable gracias a cierta cascada que se la proveía- Pues, digamos que Dipper se las arreglo para meter a la cárcel mágica a unos cuantos Gnomos por el trafico de mariposas.- Fue lo que finalmente dijo al llegar por completo al lago.

-¿Espera, que? No, disculpa, pero eso ya es demasiado… ¿Trafico de mariposas, en serio?- Incrédulo, veía con ojos desorbitados a la joven mientras que esta caminaba de forma rápida atrás de la cascada, lugar de donde saco un espejo rectangular que le llegaba hasta el cuello.

-Uf… Me alegro de haber dicho que ocultaran esto aquí después de quemarle los ojos a Stan.- paso de largo de lo que el adolescente le decía con histeria en su voz, y de forma simple, se le acerco con el espejo en manos; se lo tendió, y extendió una mano hacia aun lado de donde caía todo el agua del lugar- Colócate ahí a lado, y cuando veas a Jeff y a los demás, apunta el reflejo del sol a la cabeza. No saben que hacer sin un líder, y este terminara medio ciego cuando caiga en la trampa. Además de empapado, claro que será cuando caiga al lago.- Sin mucho interés, dejo el objeto en sus manos para poder colocarse en el final del camino aun lado de los arboles mas cercanos al pequeño lago.

-De acuerdo…- se digno a decir tras un segundo- Pero después quiero algunas respuestas. Siento que no me están diciendo toda la historia de este lugar.- Refunfuño conforme caminaba hasta su posición. En realidad, no podía pensar en muchas cosas ni en como podía funcionar lo que sea que estaba planeando la castaña, pero tampoco era como que le fuese posible el explicar concretamente el por que un montón de hombres diminutos con vestimentas graciosas y barbas largas se encontraba persiguiéndolos a los dos.

Y únicamente por eso, fue la razón por la cual se quedo ahí de pie, observando la espalda delicada de la muchacha que hasta ese momento se encontraba mostrándole gran parte del bosque que sin lugar a dudas era mágico. Y de hecho, entre mas pensaba en aquel paseo, mas se le hacia imposible creer el que todo lo que había visto, era verdadero. La experiencia en si le resultaba demasiado fantástica y surreal; es mas, si dependiera de él mismo el describir su estado mental en aquel momento, tendría que decir que se encontraba en shock. Demasiada información para tan poco tiempo, su mente estaba siendo golpeada con fuerza sin importar a donde dirigiera su mirada. Y siendo este su pensamiento, con una neutralidad poco común, dirigió el reflejo del espejo a las copas de los arboles que tenia su acompañante en ese momento, delante suya, y lo hacia a un a pesar de que en su mente se repetía constantemente una sola frase que se encontraba basada en la lógica, en la física y en el sentido común: "No va a funcionar".

 _ **Pasado el rato, llegando a la Cabaña del Misterio;**_

-No puedo creer que funcionara.- Conmocionado, el empapado chico caminaba con un rostro neutro a través de los arboles. Con cada paso que daba, un chasquido mojado se escuchaba, tanto para declara que lo que se escuchaba eran sus pisadas, como para indicar que cierta castaña seguía a su lado; con una expresión animada e infantil que lejos de provocarle una emoción negativa, esta se empeñaba en sacarle de su mal estado de animo.

-No se por que dudabas. Resulto como debía de resultar, ¿no? Estamos vivos y eso es lo que importa, ¿no?- Su cálida sonrisa le hacia olvidarse por completo que estaba empapado de pies a cabeza al igual que ella; es mas, le hacia olvidarse por completo del donde se encontraba en ese momento.

-J-Je… Si, tienes razón. Es lo que importa…- se giró para voltear la mirada a otro lado, deseaba cambiar el tema de conversación, y de ser posible, quisiera tener el suficiente autocontrol como para dejar de ver la esbelta figura de que la castaña mostraba con sus prendas empapadas- _S-Sabia que era guapa, pero no sabia que lo era tanto…_ \- Pensó nervioso, atolondrado y embobado por lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver de vez en cuando.

-¿Gabriel? ¿Sucede algo? De repente te quedaste callado.- La voz de ella repentinamente sonó demasiado cerca de su cuerpo; el nerviosismo de repente le invadió, y se vio obligado a concentrarse únicamente en lo que tenia delante. Todo mientras intentaba vanamente el ocultar su nerviosismo.

-S-S-Si, todo bien, Mabel… S-Solo que, me estaba preguntando algo…- Las palabras le salieron por si solas, y después de una bofetada mental, empezó a pensar en algo que pudiera decir que tuviera concordancia con lo que había exclamado.

-¿Algo? ¿El que?- Le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera, una que era acompañada por unos ojos brillosos y mejillas sonrojadas; el solo verla unos segundos basto para que se volviera a golpear a si mismo dentro de su palacio mental.

-A-A-Ah… M-Me preguntaba…- empezó a decir, mas, no le llegaron las palabras a la boca si no hasta que recordó todo aquello de lo que habían estado hablando antes de que fuesen emboscados por el pequeño grupo de ojos voladores- ¿M-Me preguntaba como le hizo tu tío Ford para construir ese portal?- Fue lo primero que logro recordar con claridad.

-¿Ah?- Confundida, únicamente fue capaz hacer sonar esa silaba a la par en que arqueaba la ceja derecha.

-S-Si… Mencionaste que tu tío Ford quedo atrapado entre dimensiones por un portal. ¿Ese portal lo creo él? ¿O lo encontró por ahí en algún lugar? Digo, con todo lo que he visto, no me sorprendería que así fuera… Je… ¿Sabes?- Algo torpe, platicaba con la castaña tanto como le era posible, aunque terminara viéndose con ansiedad y tartamudez.- _¿Qué te pasa, animal? ¡Contrólate!_ \- Se decía para sus adentros.

-A-Ah… Eso… Bueno, según mi tío Ford, creo el portal por que creyó que seria la cúspide de sus investigaciones. Pero fue engañado por ese triangulo que ya viste en la espalda de mi hermano.- En esa ocasión, aunque su voz se había tornado mas inexpresiva, siguió sonriendo a medias; acto que no paso por alto ante los atentos ojos del rubio que se descuidaban de vez en cuando de estar viendo al frente en todo momento.

-O-Oh, ya veo… Entonces, él creo ese portal por engaños… ¿Qué hizo cuando se entero que fue traicionado?- Sabia el final de esa historia, pero no a detalle, y de hecho, no sabia el final en si.

-Cuando se entero que había sido utilizado, mi tío escondió todas sus investigaciones, en las cuales se encontraban los planos para poder activar el portal. Los guardo en lugares donde no pudiese llegar cualquiera de forma intencionada; aunque, solo guardo dos de sus tres diarios. El tercero se lo entrego a mi tío Stan cuando le llamo para que viniera aquí, a Gravity Falls; se lo entrego solamente para decirle que lo fuera a ocultar en algún lugar lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie lo háyase. O al menos ese era su plan, debido a ciertas… Hummm… fricciones entre ambos, una palabra llevo a otra, y esa a otra, y de un momento a otro, terminaron peleándose con los puños, se pelearon en el laboratorio de mi tío Ford; por lo que, por accidente, este termino siendo absorbido por el portal. Y pues, eso fue lo que sucedió, hace mas de treinta y tres años.- El silencio de repente se apodero de ambos, cosa que no le gusto demasiado al chico; por lo que, después de aclararse la garganta un poco, agregó algo mas.

-V-Vaya, treinta y tres años… eso es… Mucho tiempo.- Fueron sus únicas palabras, y se hubiera golpeado por decirlas si no se encontrase a su lado aquella castaña.- _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera?_ \- Volvía a preguntarse a si mismo con enfado y cólera.

-Demasiado tiempo.- para su sorpresa, la joven le contesto sin mucha incomodidad- Y todo ese tiempo lo perdieron por haberse peleado.- Al ver la expresión decaída de la adolescente, el rubio busco una forma de poder corregir el rumbo de la platica.

-P-Pues si, pero algo bueno salió de todo eso. ¿No? Digo, por algo tu y tu hermano fueron enviados aquí en un principio. ¿No es así?- Quizás se estaba forzando demasiado, no lo sabia, pero tampoco se le dio tiempo a ver si era el caso. Ya que su acompañante paso rápidamente a pensar en todo lo que había vivido el primer verano que fue a dar ahí.

-Je… Tienes razón. Gracias eso, se creo la Cabaña del Misterio- extendió los brazos hacia el frente, mostrando dicha edificación de madera que por poco no era catalogada como un lugar destartalado- Y en ella trabajaron Soos y Wendy. Además de que en ella vivimos un sinfín de cosas gracias a lo que había sucedido. Si, puede que el fin del mundo se aproximara un poco, pero nada de lo que debamos de preocuparnos en verdad. ¿No?- Se volteo en su dirección, solo para hacerle sonreír como bobo por mostrarle aquella sonrisa amplia y plateada.

-J-Je… S-Si, t-tienes razón…- Nuevamente tartamudeo, pero en esa ocasión fue pasado por alto gracias a cierto sujeto que salía de repente de aquel lugar al que habían arribado. Se encontraba vestido con un traje negro, tenia un parche sobre el ojo derecho y en su cabeza gobernaba una Fez roja con un peculiar símbolo de un cuarto de luna.

-Oh. Hola pequeña. ¿Qué los trae a la cabaña?- se aproximo a ambos aquel bonachón hombre latino con dientes ligeramente mas grandes que los del promedio- ¿Y por que están mojados?- Señalo aun sin dejar de sonreír.

-Jejeje… Pues, de hecho llegamos aquí por casualidad, Soos. Pero, dime, ¿esta disponible el carrito de golf?- Posó ambas manos entrelazadas a la altura de su cadera y se paro sobre la punta de sus pies; consiguiendo de esa manera el poder alcanzar un poco la altura del dueño de la atracción turística de ese lugar.

-¿El carro de golf? Por supuesto. De hecho, ya es algo entrada la tarde como para hacer tours por el bosque, así que no creo necesitarlo por ahora.- Como si de cualquier cosa se tratara, de su saco extrajo un llavero con una sola llave, y lo dejo caer en las palmas abiertas de la muchacha.- No lo vayas a usar para alguna carrera, ¿de acuerdo, calabaza?- Siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, sacudió la cabellera de la adolescente al momento de pedirle aquello.

-No te preocupes Soos, no le haremos nada malo.- Fue su única respuesta antes de tomar del brazo al rubio y guiarlo en dirección del vehículo en cuestión.

-¿Sabes manejar?- Preguntó él cuando se hubo subido al coche, pero como única respuesta recibió un acelerón repentino que le hizo querer aferrarse a los asientos con un fuerte apretón por parte de los dedos.- ¿A-A donde vamos?- Balbuceo nervioso por no poderse poner el cinturón de seguridad tan rápido como le hubiese gustado.

-A un lugar donde podamos ver todo el valle sin problemas.- Fue lo único que contesto. Quizás por que veía mas importante dejar el volante para poder sacar de un pliegue peculiar de su suéter, uno de los diarios de su hermano.- A ver, según Dipper, desde la punta de cierto lugar podremos ver casi todo el valle del pueblo de una manera mucho mas practica que si lo vemos desde arriba en un mapa; y el camino para llegar a dicho lugar es… por… aquí.- Un volantaso a la derecha casi tira abajo a su copiloto de no ser por que este muchacho se encontraba usando el cinturón de seguridad que finalmente cedió ante sus repetidos jaloneos.

-¿Esas segura de que sabes lo que haces?- Apenas se le ocurría formular esa pregunta, cuando de manera imprevista saltaron un pequeño barranco gracias a la velocidad a la que iban.

-Segura. Ahora, sostén el diario de Dipper.- En esa ocasión no apartó la vista del frente, y sin ningún inconveniente le colocó en sus manos el diario del joven muchacho, quien seguramente, de haber visto aquello, le daría un ataque cardiaco. O por lo menos, eso era lo que constantemente se decía su amigo del colegio.

Los minutos pasaron, el adolescente no supo en ningún momento si fueron rápidos o lentos, no se concentro en aquel detalle, puesto que toda su atención recaía de forma recelosa, en aferrarse al libro en sus manos como si de eso dependiese su vida. En mas de una ocasión, la castaña le regaño por estarlo abrazando en vez de mostrárselo de forma directa para que pudiese guiarse por el lugar. Aunque, en ese momento él ya no prestaba atención a aquello, solamente veía con expresión asombrada, aquel borde de risco. Estaban en un risco que de forma peculiar, contaba con cierta apertura a mitad del mismo; tanto ese como el que tenia enfrente y que era unido por una vía del tren. Todo aquello se mostraba demasiado asombroso para los ojos del citadino, quien con la boca semi abierta, pasó su mirada del bello paisaje, a la pasta del libro en sus manos.

-¿Los diarios de Dipper están inspirados en los que hizo tu tío Ford cuando llego al pueblo?- Le pregunto de la nada a la castaña que, recargada en el volante, veía con completa serenidad aquello que tenia delante. Y que se vio obligada a dejar de lado para poder voltear a ver a su acompañante.

-Así es. Decidió empezar los diarios antes de que regresáramos a casa en nuestro primer verano aquí, y lo hizo por que delante de él fueron destruidos los diarios de nuestro tío. Nuevamente, cortesía de ese triangulo amarillo.- Estaba relajada, por lo mismo, su tonó de voz no cambio en nada cuando relato ese pequeño fragmento del pasado.

-Así que es de color amarillo… Eh…- murmuro para si a la par en que sus manos por la pasta azul del diario que en ese momento pasaba a encontrarse descansando en su regazo- ¿Por qué una constelación?- Inquirió con ligera intriga por ese hecho.

-En un inicio iba a ser un pino su portada. Pero debido al tatuaje en su espalda, se arrepintió poco después de esa decisión y paso a usar esa constelación. Le gusta mucho.- Por la forma en que ella hablaba, entendió que quizás estaba ocultándole algo; pero no podía preguntar de manera directa que era, dado que se trataba de su amigo de quien hablaban.

-Ya veo… Ese tatuaje, parece ser el centro de muchos males, ¿no?- se volteo a verla con ligero interés de ver reflejado en su rostro una expresión llamativa; y de forma automática, abrió aquel tomó de información con un ligero movimiento de dedos.

-Y que lo digas… Cada vez que lo vemos, recordamos lo que sucedió.- Ahora sonaba un poco mas desanimada o por lo menos, ese fue el presentimiento del joven.

-Lo puedo suponer…- pasaba las hojas del diario sin mucho interés, en estas se encontraban descritos detalles técnicos, fisiológicos y deducciones matemáticas al igual que hipótesis de ciertas cosas y criaturas; pero todo se encontraba escrito a forma de un diario, por lo que, en ese momento no se encontraba en deseos de querer leer como era su amigo años atrás- Y dime…- pidió al momento de detenerse en medio del libro, en la pagina que señalaban unos cuantos aspectos de la criatura a la que al parecer todos tenían, ese ser de tres lados y un solo ojo con bastón y sombrero- sabiendo ya cual es la criatura mas peligrosa del mundo. ¿Hay algo mas en este pueblo que aun no hayan descubierto?- La pregunta pareció tomar por sorpresa a la chica, ya que sin dudarlo se irguió sobre de si misma y dirigió una mirada absorta al vacío de donde estaban.

-Ahora que lo dices…- se colocó un dedo en el mentón- Puede que no…- terminó por declarar junto con un movimiento de cabeza que colocó su rostro enfrente al del chico- De hecho, hubo cierta ocasión en que Dipper mencionó algo sobre que cierta cosa estaba justo abajo del pueblo; pero como me lo dijo cuando estaba en cierta, etapa, puede que no le prestara real atención. Y de hecho, tras eso, nunca volvió a mencionarlo. Nunca investigamos eso que había bajo el pueblo.- Rápida, la castaña colocó su mano derecha en la llave del vehículo; la hizo girar en su ranura, y el motor ronroneo con suavidad.

-¿E-Este… vamos a algún lado?- Cuestiono el adolescente con un poco de nerviosismo al ver a la chica con un repentino aire de ansiedad.

-Claro que vamos a un lado… Vamos por mas aventuras.- El estomago del muchacho se estrujo al escucharle decir aquello, como si de repente sintiera que su destino estaba sentenciado en una sola cosa. Volteo la mirada al cielo, aun azul y con bastantes horas por delante para alumbrar todo con su cálida luz, y con el poco tiempo que había pasado aun lado de la chica sentía que había pasado mas de un día de su vida.

 _ **Tiempo después, en la Mansión McGucket-Pines;**_

-No creo que sea necesario que use esta cosa…- Exclamaba cierto muchacho de cabellos castaños.

-Oh, vamos chico. Te da un aire de misterio…- Malicioso, su tío abuelo ex criminal se esforzaba por anudarle a la cabeza una cuerda delgada de cuero negro.

-No quiero un aire de misterio. Además, se va a curar pronto… no veo por que debería de usarlo.- Se aferraba a su convicción mientras tironeaba su cabeza hacia el frente. Queriéndose zafar del agarre con el que su tutor de verano lo mantenía quieto en su lugar.

Se encontraban todos en el laboratorio subterráneo de la mansión, y mientras el par de Pines discutían por que el menor se dejara puesto un parche negro sobre el ojo mal herido, el resto de los presentes miraba desde una distancia prudente con una mueca de burla y gracia; inclusive cierta rubia que parecía estar a punto de romper en carcajadas. El trabajo que les habían puesto los mayores ya se les había acabado desde hacia bastante rato, por lo que, tanto el par de adolescentes como el único anciano que no era un científico en potencia no tenían nada mejor que hacer que buscar algo con que entretenerse. Y ese algo había acabado cuando el mayor dio un ultimo apretón al nudo y dejo al chico irse hacia el frente con un movimiento casi brusco.

-Listo.- Sentencio el anciano poco antes de poner sus manos en su cadera con un aire de victoria bastante prominente.

-Arg…- fue la única queja que salió de entre los labios del castaño, mismo que solamente veía fastidiado todo lo que tenia enfrente con su único ojo- Bueno, en fin. Supongo que por como se quedaron ahí sin hacer nada para ayudarme, es muy probable que ya no tenemos mas que hacer por aquí, ¿no?- se incorporó con rigidez y un poco de mal humor mientras volteaba a ver a los demás presentes.

-Je… Tienes razón, Dipper. Nos ayudaron en todo lo que pudieron. Con la calibración de las cámaras del pueblo, con los archivos de proyectos y planos, con ciertos trabajos menores de electrónica; sin duda, ya todo lo básico esta cubierto. Gracias a ambos.- Les sonrió con serenidad. Tenia bastante buen humor, y no sabia si la causa de este era por la ayuda recibida o por la pequeña broma que le había jugado su hermano gemelo a su sobrino. De cualquier forma, se encontraba en paz todo el lugar, y no veía como esta se pudiera perturbar.

-No hay de que, señor Pines.- Pacifica bajo de una mesa en la que estaba sentada, se había esforzado por no estallar en risas bastantes sonoras; por lo que, con las mejillas sonrojadas, disimulaba lo mejor que podía la gracia que le había causado aquel pequeño enfrentamiento entre familiares.

-Si tío, no hay de que.- Aun mostraba una expresión neutra en su rostro, mas eso no quito el hecho de que la respuesta fue lo mas calmada posible. El par de chicos estaban a punto de salir del lugar, cuando de repente la puerta superior se abrió de golpe y pisadas rápidas descendían como si estuvieran siendo apuradas por alguien mas. Y de la nada, al final de las escaleras apareció cierta muchacha que, con ropas húmedas y cabello desalineado entraba al lugar trayendo a rastras a otro muchacho; en mismas condiciones.

-¡Dipper!- le llamó con fuerza su hermana, quien hacia subir y bajar su pecho por la respiración rápida que le gobernaba.

-¿Mabel? ¿Qué sucede?- interrogo con mueca de consternación, misma que acrecentó en cuanto pudo apreciar a su amigo aun tirado en el suelo, con las ropas húmedas pegadas en su cuerpo- ¿Qué le hiciste a Gabriel?- Señalo con un dedo al chico mientras que este se intentaba incorporar, por muy difícil que le fuese posible.

-Eso no importa ahora… Lo que importa es que…- hizo una pausa, lo suficientemente larga como para crear expectación- Oye, no lo había notado, ese parche te da un aire de misterio muy peculiar.- La expresión en los rostros de los gemelos menos cambio de repente. La de la chica se torno mas infantil y animada mientras que por su lado, la del chico se frunció con molestia; tanto por el comentario de su hermana como las risas incontrolables de su tío ex estafador.

-Mabel…- Gruño enfadado, provocando que esta regresara a tener la cabeza donde debía.

-¿Eh? Ah, si, claro. Oye… una duda… ¿Resolvimos ya todos los misterios del pueblo?- Esa pregunta. Tan repentina y clara, hizo que los ojos del mayor de su familia se abrieran de par en par, aunque fue una reacción distinta en el adolescente que tenia delante, mas que nada por que este entrecerró su único ojo con un poco de desconfianza.

-¿De que viene eso, Mabel?- El tono de su voz era serio, cosa que le extraño un poco a ella. Por otro lado, su amigo apenas se encontraba incorporándose de forma completa sobre de si mismo, y con la mano detrás de la cabeza, se propuso a aclarar eso.

-Viene de que tu hermana me estuvo contando de donde vino todo por lo que hemos pasado últimamente. Así que, cuando llegamos a hablar sobre ese triangulo tatuado en tu espalda, ella me dijo que se libero después de que pelearan por cierta cosa, no me dijo bien que fue, pero si me dijo que en esa ocasión habías mencionado cierta cosa sobre algo bajo el pueblo. Y pues entre no recordar que era, y que no habías sacado el tema de conversación otra vez, supusimos que aun no se resolvían ciertas cosas sobre el pueblo.- Las miradas de los presentes se encontraban posadas en los dos recién llegados, se mostraban un tanto confundidos, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que la expresión neutra del castaño que tenían delante: y esta misma se fue difuminando conforme escuchaba a su amigo de la secundaria.

-A-Ah, era eso…- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Y de repente, todo el lugar se vio absorbido en un incomodo silencio que no sabrían justificar el por que este se presentó. Estuvieron en sus lugares por el tiempo suficiente como para que uno de los ancianos se hartara, aunque mas que eso, se incomodo lo suficiente: por eso mismo carraspeó su garganta de manera sonora.

-Bueno, supongo que no vendría mal que regresaran las actividades de campo.- Como si no quisiera la cosa, movió la mano en circulo; intentando vagamente en que se perdiera el interés en sus palabras.

-¿Perdón?- El mas joven se volteo para verle con ligero fastidio.

-Si. Digo, hay muchas cosas que debemos de aclarar con el bosque y sus alrededores. Y por si no lo habían notado, ya somos muy viejos nosotros.- Estaba hablando con una voz digna de cualquier orador motivacional, y tras una sonrisa rápida a sus colegas de trabajo, estos mismos sonrieron igual en respuesta.

-P-Pero…- Alzó uno de sus dedos, tratando de que su mentor le diera un momento para hablar; sin embargo, no fue el caso.

-Pero, también cabe recalcar que solo ustedes dos acaban de terminar con todo el trabajo pendiente que podíamos encargarles. Ya no les podemos pedir mas ayuda que esa.- Insistía, y tras alzar uno de los archivos que acababan de acomodar y que después paso a encontrarse en una caja de cartón, se dedico a apilar dicho contenedor junto con los demás.

-A-Ah…- Él seguía con la mano alzada; pero no se le fue concedido un momento para replicar.

-Si. Suena a una buena idea. Y primero que nada, me gustaría tener nuevamente un mapa con todas las entradas y salidas de "tu sabes que" Dipper. "Eso" que esta enterrado bajo el pueblo aun tiene muchas partes tecnológicas que se podrían usar perfectamente para nuestros experimentos.- Paso la mano por uno de sus estantes, tomando de este una pequeña mochila de campo que, por tanto uso, se mostraba desgastada y maltratada.

-S-Si. S-Seguro… ¿P-Pero estas convencido de que…?- No le dejo terminar de vocalizar, le colocó las manos en los hombros acto seguido de que le dejara la mochila que antes fue suya, en su posesión, y sin mas, le empujó en dirección a la salida. De paso también hizo lo mismo con la rubia y finalmente, con el par que acababan de arribar.

-Es mas. Para dejarlo seguro, ¿por qué no tomas el mando de esa misión, eh, Dipper? Después nos mostraras que resultados sacaste de dirigir a los chicos a tal expedición.- Fue la cereza del pastel, esas palabras provocaron en el muchacho un ligero brillo en sus ojos. O al menos eso quería creer el anciano, ya que solo podía apreciar uno de estos.

-D-De acuerdo tío Ford, y-yo dirigiré la expedición.- Respondió tartamudo; con una mueca que podía interpretarse como una sonrisa algo torcida. Y tras unas palmadas en la espalda, los menores salieron del lugar con paso seguro. Los ancianos se quedaron solos en aquel lugar subterráneo, todos sonriendo de par en par con expresiones de complicidad. Por otro lado, los cuatro adolescentes finalmente llegaron a la superficie, y expectantes, tres de ellos miraron ansiosos al cuarto de los integrantes.

-J-Je…- rio con nerviosismo, estaba mirando la mochila de forma larga, y tras un segundo meditabundo, se volteo en dirección al resto- B-Bueno, ya lo oyeron. Lo mejor será que avisemos a todos, mañana iremos a la colina mas alta del pueblo para investigar una nave.- De repente, sus pies se movieron en dirección a su estudio así como sus manos se encaminaron al interior de la mochila.

-¿A-A una nave? ¿Una nave de que cosa?- Inquirió su hermana. Y ante tal pregunta, se freno en seco, giro su cabeza en su dirección, y respondió a tal pregunta de manera que, con solo ver las expresiones faciales del resto, supo que exclamación pasaba por sus cabezas.

-Una nave que antes era tripulada por Aliens.-


	103. Solo Un Poco Mas

_**De acuerdo. Cada vez me tardo mas... :'v Pero, no lo hago a proposito... :'v La escuela me quita algo de tiempo... Bueno, mas que nada, los finales de parcial son los que abarcan mi tiempo... :'v Pero ya casi acaban! (Si, aun no acaban para mi... :''v) Asi que, por ahora, me tendran que disculpar... Jejejeje... Lo compensare, lo juro! Pero, por lo mientras, el capitulo 30! Espero que sea de su agrado! Si es asi, ojala me lo puedan decir en un comentario! :D**_

 _ **Bueno, en fin, comencemos. Los derechos de autor de la serie de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un Fan y para Fans bajo el unico proposito de entretener sin animos de lucro.**_

 ** _BIGMORO; Pues, gracias... Y tardo lo que tardo por mis demas responsabilidades... :'v Je... En cuanto a Wattpad, pues, no lo se... :v Supongo que estoy comodo aqui... XD_**

 ** _Lector; Je. Pues, gracias! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. :D Jejeje... Ahi me dices como quedo... :D Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos! :3_**

 ** _El Perro Vacilon; Jajaja... A mi me estan haciendo sufrir los profesores, lo que les hago es justo... :'v Ahora pues, primero... No se a que capitulo 50 te refieres... :v Al de la segunda temporada? o en si a la serie? :V Lo segundo... Ahhhh... Los protagonistas se van desarrollando poco a poco, no puedo poner de golpe todo lo que les pasa, por que si no seria una forma demasiado burda de contar las cosas... :D Tercero... Si me tomo mas tiempo voy a descuidar la serie... XD Se lo que te digo... 7u7 Asi que, por ahora estoy bien... XD Y ahora, por ultimo. La serie tendra un final, pero no sera pronto... Aun quedan muchas cosas por abarcar, y no seran unicamente de los criminales, faltan misterios, faltan problemas, falta mucho como para dejar la historia en donde esta. Jejeje... Asi que, tendra un final, descuida, pero sera despues de muchas cosas; no busco hacer una vida de los personajes, pero si quiero hacerles que vivan... :3 En fin, entiendo unas de las cosas que dices, y me gusta corregir algunas cosas, pero, a su tiempo... :D Por ahora debo de poner en orden unas cuantas cosas de mi vida, asi que, puede que tarde, pero no demasiado. Ya lo veras. :D Jejeje... En fin, gracias por el comentario, y por leer. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu gusto... Hasta la proxima! :D_**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 30: Solo Un Poco Mas**_

-Bueno, por mas que quieras, ya no podemos seguir usando la venda completa para un solo ojo. Es un desperdicio. Así que, con el trozo de gaza que lo protege, creo que será mejor que te dejes ese parche; por lo menos de esa manera te aseguraras de que no se infectara ni nada por el estilo.- La pelinegra de rasgos orientales se encontraba pegando cierto trozo de tela de algodón blando en el rostro del castaño. Quien al ver el trabajo finalizado, no pudo hacer mas que ahogar un gruñido y ponerse encima aquel accesorio que le había puesto su tutor de verano el día anterior.

-Diablos. Desee para que no tuviera que usar esta cosa… pero al parecer tendré que usarla de todas formas… Vaya suerte la mía.- Se puso de pie tras haber anudado la cuerda de cuero negro de aquello que, según su hermana y su tío, le daba un aire de "Misterio".

Estaba sentado en el pórtico de la cabaña del misterio mientras dejaba que la chica Chiu le examinara con cuidado aquella herida que seguía sin mostrarse con un progreso significativo de curación. Estaba empezando a desesperarse, por lo que si seguía con el mismo estado otros días, se vería obligado a usar cierto fuego para acelerar su curación. Pero ese no era el caso en el momento en que planto fuertemente sus pies en aquel fresco césped que ahora crecía cerca de la entrada a la cabaña.

-Te queda bien. No veo el problema en que lo uses.- Volvió a exclamar su hermana. Ya le había dicho lo mismo las suficientes veces como para molestarle con solo repetir la frase, por lo que en esa ocasión, prefirió no guardarse para si la molestia.

-Me molesta por que me cubre el flanco izquierdo. Y aunque por ahora no puedo usar el ojo, siento una molestia por llevarlo. Eso es todo.- Espetó antes de colgarse de los hombros la mochila que su mentor le había provisto la tarde pasada, estaba ligeramente pesada, pero no lo suficiente como para cansarle el llevarla a todos lados.

El viento sopló de manera generosa, era aun un poco temprano; las diez de la mañana era una hora adecuada para incursionar un pequeño viaje por el bosque para después terminar bajo tierra poco antes de que diese el medio día. Pero no por ello sentía menos el fresco que lograba meterse por entre sus holgadas ropas; una camisa de botones a cuadros rojos y negros, de franela, igual a la de su amiga leñadora, y al igual que esta la tenia arremangada hasta los codos; unos jeans azul oscuro; sus confiables botas negras y una pistolera que se había encontrado en la mochila y que, al quedarle a la altura de sus costillas; se le hacia de fácil acceso su arma magnética.

-Pues no deberías. Te queda bien.- Insistía su hermana. Muchacha que con gracia sonrisa, le veía a poca distancia del pórtico del inmueble; se mostraba enérgica como siempre, y si sentía un poco del frio mañanero, no lo demostraba para nada. Cosa extraña para su hermano ya que veía que aquella falda de mezclilla que le llegaba un dedo antes de las rodillas no podía ser capaz de abrigarla demasiado; aunque además de esta también tenia puesto uno de sus esponjosos suéteres de color violáceo; usaba unas medias negras y botas de campo que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla.

-No me queda bien.- Refutaba con necedad poco antes de cambiar su mirada de lugar. Ya no miraba a su hermana, si no que miraba a su amigo de la escuela, quien hasta ese momento se estaba mostrando un poco mas cercano a la misma chica que tenia a su lado. Gabriel se encontraba casi pegado a Mabel, y por su postura, se podría decir que iba a permanecer a su lado por un largo rato. Aquel rubio, ligeramente desalineado, se encontraba vistiendo con sencillez, unos pantalones de mezclilla algo holgados y desgastados, una playera blanca y una chaqueta de cuero café igual a los zapatos que se encontraba usando.

-Vamos viejo, no te sulfures.- Su amiga de cabellos rojos acababa de salir del establecimiento a sus espaldas, y al pasar a su lado no hizo mas que dedicarle una palmada en su espalda para acompañar sus palabras. El atuendo de la chica Corduroy era parecido al de siempre, solo que en vez de una camisa de franela verde se encontraba usando una de color morado, y encima de la misma portaba un chaleco negro con interior de borrego.

-No me sulfuro…- Gruñón, el adolescente entrechoco sus dientes mientras veía como todos sus amigos se ponían enfrente de él con actitudes demasiado relajadas.- Arg… este va a ser un largo día.- Murmuró. Y resignado, dio un paso al frente mientras contaba a los presentes.

Gideon tenia un atuendo deportista muy parecido a cuando dejo el pueblo por primera vez, pero ahora tenia una sudadera roja encima para abrigarse del fresco. Candy tenia unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro, unas botas negras que por poco le llegaban a las rodillas además de contar con un suéter a rayas azules de distintos tonos. Grenda, que se encontraba aun lado de la asiática, vestía con una blusa purpura, unos vaqueros y zapatillas deportivas que iban a juego con una chamarra blanca algo voluptuosa. Y siendo ese su atuendo, contrastó de manera significativa su atuendo deportista con el de tipo militar que tenia su enamorado pelirrojo que le tomaba de la mano de forma delicada: tenia la larga cabellera roja echada hacia atrás y amarrada en una cola de caballo, contaba con un abrigo negro con botones dorados y pantalones azul oscuro que estaban metidos en unas botas negras que le llegaban a la mitad de la pantorrilla. Y claro, aquella pareja de góticos continuaban usando sus típicas ropas de mezclilla y colores apagados.

-Bueno, en todo caso, ¿qué se supone que hagamos ahora?- Inquirió su amigo del instituto con una mirada perdida en el cielo, sin prestarle real atención al castaño que se encontraba delante de todos.

-¿Ahora? Ahora tomaremos unas cuantas cosas que hay en el antiguo laboratorio de mi tío. Después iremos al bosque, los que tengan armas consigo, manténganlas guardadas. No hay razón por la cual sacarlas.- hizo una pausa en la que frunció el rostro con algo de amargura- creo…- Termino por agregar con voz baja.

Sin embargo, los adolescentes hicieron caso omiso de dicho detalle. Simplemente intercambiaron miradas los varones, y tras un instante, dos de estos se encontraban caminando en dirección al peculiar establecimiento. Gideon y Robbie salieron poco tiempo después, el menor; haciendo levitar dos cajas y el mayor cargando una sola con ambas manos. Pasaron a dejar dichos contenedores cerca del castaño, quien indico a todos que tomaran las provisiones necesarias para la expedición. Guantes adecuados, cuerdas, lámparas, cantimploras; todo lo que fuese relevante junto con un botiquín medico para la única del grupo que tenia la habilidad de curar.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas indicaciones, y después de obligarles a decir que seguirían al pie de la letra sus indicaciones; el joven Pines dio indicación finalmente a poder partir del lugar. Atravesaron el espeso bosque con rumbo al oeste del pueblo; cruzaron unos cuantos riachuelos que no sabían que existían, subieron una pronunciada empanación, y cuando la mayoría de los presentes estaban listos para vociferar una maldición en contra del líder de la excursión, este les indico que se detuvieran en la cima de aquel peculiarmente despejado lugar.

-Uff… Aquí si pega el viento.- Exclamo la pelirroja al tiempo en que abría los brazos en son de querer abrazar la potente ráfaga de aire que le golpeaba de frente.

-Vaya, se ve casi todo el pueblo desde aquí.- Mabel estaba a pocos pasos de su amiga, y junto con el rubio del grupo, miraba asombrada aquellos par de riscos que se conectaban con vías metálicas.

-Si. Pero no veremos el cielo mucho tiempo. Nos toca ir hacia abajo.- con pose solemne, acaricio la cacha del arma que colgaba a la altura de sus costillas, y tras un instante de meditación melancólica, procedió a sacar la misma de su agarradera y dio un par de pasos al frente; parándose en un punto donde todos podían verle sin importar que se encontrasen viendo a otro lado o queriendo tomar a tragos toda el agua que habían llevado consigo- Bueno, la verdad no se por que Ford quiere que les muestre esto, pero no esta en mi cuestionarle eso. Sinceramente, él decide sobre la mayoría de estas cosas.- Las palabras que le habían salido de la boca, lograron tener el impacto deseado. De repente el silencio se apodero del lugar, y la atención de sus amigos se encontraban sobre de si, hecho que ya le garantizaba una explicación directa.- Hace tiempo, Ford se interesó por lo que nos envió. Lo descubrió por accidente, y desde que supo de su existencia; se planteó la pregunta de ¿si este cayó aquí por que el campo de atracción de lo extraño del pueblo lo atrajo? ¿O la casualidad existe y tras estrellarse en este pueblo, esta cosa provoco dicho campo? Nunca lo supo en verdad, ni siquiera después de estudiar el mismo campo de atracción.- La parte importante estaba planteada, ahora, solo quedaba que dominara el caos.

-¿Pines, quieres dejarte de rodeos y mostrarnos de que va todo esto?- Gideon parecía ansioso, aunque con su rostro inexpresivo lograba disimular casi por completo dicha emoción. Emoción que no dudaron en demostrar los demás, adolescentes empezaban a pedirle con unos pocos gritos que se dejara de explicaciones vagas, por lo que, con un suspiro, dio un par de pasos al frente.

-Bueno, si insisten.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de patear la piedra que tenia delante. La hizo rodar un poco, y cuando hubo caído de manera definitiva aun lado con una pequeña nube de polvo, se digno a calibrar el arma en sus manos. Con una tranquilidad que no correspondía ante el repentino barullo que se generó alrededor de la trampilla de metal que había en el suelo.- Háganse hacia atrás, esta cosa les podría dormir la cara si se las llega a rozar. Si no me creen, pregúntenle a Robbie.- Bromeo con cinismo cuando hubo apuntado su arma magnética en dirección al suelo. Sus acompañantes se hicieron hacia atrás, unos con expectación, otros con gracia sobrada debido a su ocurrencia y uno, con un seño fruncido debido a cierto rencor en contra del emparchado muchacho.

Lo que le siguió a tal acción fue demasiado repentino como para que alguien lo pudiera procesar de forma instantánea. Un disparo por parte del adolescente, una trampilla abierta, unas escaleras de mano que bajaban por un conducto triangular que estaba revestido con distintos anagramas y símbolos de procedencia enigmática. Finalmente, una pequeña explanada que era alumbrada repentinamente por los ocasionales rayos de luz que se filtraban por las comisuras que el lugar llegaba a tener. El revoloteo de unas cuantas aves que iban de paso y el inconfundible olor de la humedad les hicieron caer en cuenta de que lo que estaban viendo no era algo de su propia imaginación.

-¿E-Esto es…?- Intento vocalizar uno de los integrantes. Aquel pelinegro que con un brazo rodeaba a su novia, y con otro sostenía su celular que apuntaba a hacia el frente suyo.

-Como dije. Una nave alienígena.- Comentó como si nada el joven aventurero. Mismo que en ese momento se encontraba dando unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente para poder posicionarse por delante del grupo. Se quedo quieto un buen lapso de tiempo, y tras respirar profundo, se percato de que a su lado se encontraba su hermana. Quien con asombro veía aquel lugar con la boca semi abierta.

-¿E-Entonces… esto fue lo que viste con Ford esa v-vez…?- Inquirió al tiempo en que contemplaba todo el espacio libre, que con un juego de luces y sombras, no hacia mas que shockearle la mente.

-Hummm… Si. Esto fue lo que me enseño Ford esa vez. Aunque en esa ocasión venimos solo para buscar un pegamento; cosa que él sabia buscar, ahora la cosa es completamente distinta. Debemos de recorrer el lugar por completo o buscar una especie me mapa en que se nos muestre las áreas de la nave, así como sus caminos y demás cosas, ya sabes, naves de escape, sala de maquinas, etc.…- Giró la mano sin mucho interés, para después proceder a tomar de una pared una pequeña muestra de musgo e introducirla en una ampolleta que tenia consigo y que se guardo en la mochila. Lugar en el que se mostraban aun mas cosas de las que podía apreciarse a simple vista.- De acuerdo, chicos. Juntémonos.- pidió con unos cuantos movimientos de mano hechos en son de que se aproximaran a su posición- Pues, bueno, es hora de que comencemos a movernos. Recuerden, buscamos explorar por completo la nave para poder trazar un mapa detallado. Aunque, si encontramos uno por el camino, mejor. Por lo tanto, intenten no separarse; y en caso de hacerlo, contacten al grupo por medio del teléfono. ¿De acuerdo?- no espero respuesta, inmediatamente se puso la mochila en la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia una compuerta abierta que se encontraba a su mano derecha- Ah, y otra cosa. Ford dice que los componentes de la nave han estado inactivos por millones de años; pero me lo dijo una vez cuando justo un androide guardia se apareció, le disparo, lo tomó prisionero y casi lo manda a algún rincón del espacio; así que… les recomendaría no pisar ni tocar nada. Por lo menos hasta que estemos seguro de que todo se encuentra inactivo.- Se encontraban bajando en fila por unas escaleras cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca.

Muchos pusieron un gesto de preocupación en sus rostros, pero otros mas siguieron como si nada de eso importara en verdad. Sus pasos les llevaban por el desolado lugar de forma lenta y cautelosa. Atravesaron salas completas en donde no había mas que maquinas y maquinas a medio desmontar; recorrieron pasillos angostos donde se sofocaban después de un largo rato; llegaron al viejo almacén que antes había sido lugar de expedición por el muchacho y su mentor: y no fue sino hasta que llegaron a este, cuando su líder de exploración les dio un tiempo para descansar.

Mas que nada ese detalle les fue dado por que el muchacho no paraba de apuntar cosas en su diario, y la antigua mesa de comando tenia cerca una silla en la cual el castaño no dudar en ocupar tras tirar a un lado un viejo esqueleto polvoriento. Se encontraba absorto en lo que dibujaba con detalle, tanto, que no fue capaz de apreciar la expresión en los rostros de sus amigos una mueca de desconcierto que apareció en cuanto vieron desmoronarse aquel cuerpo sin vida que parecía haberle pertenecido a alguna criatura de aspecto peculiar.

Sin embargo, tras un rato todos dejaron de prestar atención a ese detalle. Unos se dispusieron únicamente a sentarse y platicar mientras merendaban unos cuantos bocadillos; otros empezaron a vagar por el lugar no muy lejos de donde se encantaba el grupo completo; y los restantes, revisaban aquel cadáver para ver que forma tenia en si. Aunque, solo una de los muchachos se aproximo al joven para poder ver de cerca que era lo que se encontraba haciendo.

-¿Lo estas haciendo todo en tu diario, Nerd?- Cuestiono ella mientras se asomaba por encima del hombro del joven. Quien a su vez, no despego la mirada de las paginas en las que concentraba su atención.

-Por ahora. Ya después pasare el mapa en limpio cuando este en mi cuarto.- dejo de escribir por un momento y paso a frotarse el tabique de la nariz con dedo índice y pulgar de la mano derecha- Sin mencionar que, si lo hago así, evito el estar transcribiendo tanto. Ya que en el diario puedo poner anotaciones sobre la nave que me vendrían bien escribir en el momento para evitar el riesgo de olvidarlas.- Dejo de lado la acción de presionarse la nariz, y dirigió su único ojo descubierto al terso y bien cuidado rostro de la rubia que estaba encima suyo.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y que notas llevas puestas hasta ahora?- Inquirió al momento de recargarse aun mas sobre de él, buscando que su cabeza se encontrase mas cerca al encuadernado, aunque esto significase que su busto casi tocara la mejilla del muchacho.

-¿A-Ah… Pacifica?- Susurro para no llamar la atención de nadie. Trababa de controlarse lo mas que podía, buscaba guardar la compostura al tener tan cerca el cuerpo de la chica, pero todo quedo aun lado cuando la rubia volteo en su dirección con una sonrisa amplia y picaresca: denotando que aquello lo hacia para burlarse de él.

Al poco tiempo los adolescentes se encontraban caminando nuevamente por el lugar, buscando de arriba abajo cualquier lugar que pudiese ser de un interés sobresaliente; pero no lo sabían a ciencia cierta, ya que el joven que se encargaba de guiarlos por el lugar, yacía avanzando a paso rápido con el rostro enrojecido y la mirada posada por completo en el interior de su diario. Sus amigos y hermana intercambiaron miradas entre si, cuestionándose el por que de esa forma de actuar, mas, al nadie dar con una respuesta precisa; simplemente dejaron pasar de lado ese hecho; tanto ese, como el que cierta muchacha se encontraba riéndose entre dientes con las mejillas rojas por la falta de aire.

Nuevamente los pasos de los adolescentes les llevaron por zonas completamente distintas a lo anteriormente visto. Entre mas se adentraban en el lugar, mas llegaban a ver la presencia de raíces y ramas de distintas especies de arboles y plantas que por alguna razón llegaron a desarrollarse en su interior. De todas esas formas de vidas, el chico Pines las dibujo y tomo muestras. Al cabo de un rato, y después de llegar a mas de un callejón sin salida, se adentraron en lo que parecía ser una especie de hangar para naves de escape; o por lo menos eso les parecía a todos menos al castaño, quien recordaba el lugar con un poco de melancolía; tanto por lo que en este sucedió, como por la falta de cierta compuerta metálica que debía de haber en el techo; además de cierta gorra desgastada y mugrienta que en el suelo se encontraba abandonada.

-¿Dipper, no es esa tu gorra?- Interrogo su hermana mientras daba unos cuantos pasos por el lugar, pisando charcos de agua estancada y tierra húmeda. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta tal accesorio, y con cierto desconcierto, tomó el mismo en sus manos para después, girarse en dirección a su hermano. Joven que le veía sin mucho interés.

-Si, era mi gorra. Era la que usaba antes de que unos de esos robots guardianes que tomaron a Ford, saliera despegado de este lugar junto conmigo pegado en la nave de escape. La gorra se me cayo cuando estábamos volando por el pueblo, y la verdad, no se como volvió a meterse en este lugar.- dio un par de pasos en dirección a la pared donde aun aguardaban unas cuantas naves no accionadas; los símbolos que se encontraban el la misma y en el suelo parecían simular una serie de circuitos que indicaban el estado del lugar; sin embargo, eso era únicamente una estipulación suya: era incapaz de declarar algo sin saber de forma correcta como traducir dicha simbología- De aquí fue de donde salió esa nave. Aunque, el lugar del que salieron los robots aun lo desconozco, quizás este escondido el mismo. No lo se.- Su pluma se movía con rapidez, inspirada por apuntar todo lo que veía aunque de paso ignorara por completo el hecho de que su gemela se había guardado en una mochila suya, aquella peculiar prenda que se creía perdida.

-¿Oye, Mabel? ¿Por qué recoges eso?- Susurro como pregunta el rubio. Se había acercado lo suficiente a ella por un lateral, y acercándose a su oído izquierdo, formulo tal pregunta sin apartar la vista del grupo que los acompañaban: como si se asegurara de que nadie pudiese verle.

-Como recuerdo, claro.- Encogida de hombros, se medio giro para verle. Le había giñado un ojo y dedicado una sonrisa tranquila, quizás para darle a entender algo detallado en si y que se refiriese a su comportamiento; sin embargo, aquel adolescente no lo pudo procesar por completo.

Gabriel únicamente asintió con la cabeza levemente antes de voltearse a otro lado, queriendo ocultar en todo momento aquel rubor que había nacido en sus mejillas a causa del gesto dedicado por parte de la castaña en cuestión. Colocó su mirada en todos lados, buscando algo que llamase tanto su atención como para obligarle a dejar de pensar en la repentina vergüenza que le asaltaba. Y aunque no lo logro tanto en un inicio, si que fue el caso en cuanto empezaron a moverse nuevamente. Sus pasos les llevaron por la parte izquierda de la nave, y el ascenso fue mucho mas prolongado de lo que fue el descenso inicial. Pasaron por una infinidad de lugares que se encontraban vacíos a plena vista, pero tras indagar un poco en el lugar; fueron capaces de dar con viejas piezas de tecnología que permanecían regadas por el lugar, además de unas cuantas provisiones que aparentaban tener años abandonadas en aquel lugar.

-Deben de habérseles caído a Ford y a McGucket cuando venían por tecnología alienígena.- Fue lo único que se limito a decir el chico al momento de ver que todos prestaban peculiar atención a esos detalles.

Continuaron con su trayecto. Y entre mas arriba iban, mas interesados se mostraban los adolescentes; mas que nada por que durante su viaje iban dando con viejas conservas, con brújulas antiguas y con aparatos que por el desuso y por su contacto constante con la intemperie, habían perdido la funcionalidad principal que tenían: aunque para ellos seguía resultándoles fascinante dar con guanteletes hechos a base de cuero y pantallas táctiles diminutas, así como gafas de protección que aparentaban tener una buena cantidad de rasguños profundos.

-¿Cómo es que estamos yendo por un camino completamente distinto al del inicio?- Gideon, ligeramente curioso por ese detalle, lo saco a relucir en cuanto termino de anudarse con una cuerda de supervivencia; una pulsera hecha a base de dientes de alienígenas encontrados.

-Pues, según el mapa que he estado trazando; aquel lugar por el que entramos debía de ser una escotilla de escape que podía acceder rápidamente con el almacén. Debieron de ponerla ahí debido a la facilidad que hubieran tenido para evacuar sus suministros en caso de emergencia.- Le respondió el muchacho mientras pasaban por una sala en donde un sinfín de túneles redondos partían de la misma y daban directamente a un callejón sin salida; cortesía de una buena cantidad de tierra y raíces gruesas y largas que les obstruía el paso.- Al parecer dimos con un lugar peculiar, no se para que deben de ser estos conductos, pero en definitiva dan a la superficie. Es otra forma de salir y entrar de la nave.- Se dedico a anotar en su diario una nota referente a ello en el preciso momento en que ciertos pelinegro y pelirrojo, salieron de dos de aquellos túneles agachados y meneando la cabeza a modo de negativa.

-Que bien.- sarcástica, la chica gótica exclamo esas palabras mientras le tendía un poco de agua a su pareja- Ahora. ¿No crees que es momento ya de terminar la excursión? Este lugar esta mas que muerto. Pensé que dar una vuelta por una nave alienígena seria mas emocionante, pero hasta ahora no hemos encontrado mas que huesos, polvo, tierra y cosas metálicas que no encienden.- Se quejo la muchacha, y a juzgar por la mirada del resto, estaban comenzando a pensar en lo mismo que ella. Excepto claro, por Gideon, quien parecía bastante interesado en el lenguaje usado por los antiguos tripulantes de aquella nave espacial.

-Solo un poco mas, según lo que he estado trazando, no debería de faltar mucho para llegar a la verdadera cima de este lugar.- No les dio importancia a sus quejas. Simplemente empezó a caminar en dirección a otras escaleras del lugar, unas que iban nuevamente hacia la parte superior.

-¿Y que se supone que habrá en la cima?- Agrego Grenda, quien hasta ese momento no había hecho nada mas que ver el lugar junto a los demás, al principio fascinada, y después de ello, decepcionada.

Aunque, la pregunta quedo al aire; por mas que todos ansiaban una contestación por parte de su amigo, este simplemente se guardo sus palabras y dejo que un escenario simple les diera la respuesta que tanto anhelaban. De repente se desplego ante todos lo mas parecido a una sala de comando; lugar que el líder de la expedición paso por alto solo para sentarse en una silla de buen tamaño que tenia delante un tablero grisáceo curvo que se extendía por casi todo la habitación. Nuevamente el muchacho se dispuso a dibujar en su diario mientras permitía que sus amigos caminaran por el lugar con la boca semi abierta.

-¿E-Esto es…?- Empezó a hablar la pelinegra de lentes mientras se acercaba a una de las paredes y comprobaba con asombro que esta era mas bien una cúpula de cristal cubierta en su totalidad por tierra.

-Aparentemente era una sala de mando.- Respondió con ensimismamiento. Dipper únicamente se concentraba en escribir en las paginas de aquel diario, todo lo que hasta ese momento hubiera recolectado. Y tras un segundo de dibujar con excepcional rapidez, procedió a voltear por el lugar, apreciando de manera detenida el como estaba hecho.

Una sala circular, con dos hileras de tableros de mando que por su forma curva, y sus diferencias en el nivel, se daba a entender cuales eran las que funcionaban para la navegación y cuales para el estado de la nave. Las sillas, de un aspecto futurista y de un acabado platinado, giraban sobre de si mismas y permitían el fácil acceso a tomar posición en el debido lugar. Además de ello, lo que se encontraba sobre de si era lo mas parecido a una cúpula hecha a base de un material tanto resistente, como translucido; ya que hasta era capaz de ver las capas de tierra que se generan cada cierta profundidad.

-Oye, Pines…- le llamo cierto albino que se sentó delante de él: por un segundo espero verlo sin problema, aunque por la diferencia de alturas se vio obligado a alzarse sobre su lugar para ver por debajo de la mesa; apreciando de esa manera al joven Gleeful que se encontraba con las piernas cruzadas- ¿Crees que se pueda poner en marcha esta cosa?- La sola cuestión de formular dicho predicamento puso a trabajar la cabeza del joven castaño; quien con bastante interés, empezó a mover la mirada por el lugar.

Vio de forma detallada los tableros de mando, indago en los cables que sobresalían de los mismos y se dio por dar unas cuantas hipótesis del por que la nave se había estrellado en un inicio; todo para que al final, su cabeza no pudiera hacer mas que simplemente plantearse la posibilidad de que se pudiese hacer lo que su amigo había preguntado en un inicio. Y muy dentro de si sabia perfectamente que pudo haber llegado a una respuesta valida al respecto; pero un repentino sonido de alerta le hizo limpiar su mente y agudizar sus sentidos. Se giro en dirección a la puerta, lugar por el que su hermana se estaba paseando.

Todos los demás presentes hicieron lo mismo, y mas de uno pareció estar listo para recriminarle a la adolescente algo al respecto por lo que sea que creyesen hubiese hecho; pero no él, mas que nada por que su hermana no tenia nada cerca como para llevar a cabo una imprudencia: por lo tanto, busco desesperado algo en el lugar que no cuadrase con lo que estaban presenciando. Cosa con la que no tardo en señalar con la mirada. Un ligero haz de luz que salía a la altura de sus talones por el marco de la puerta; y que con sorpresa para él, se encontraba tintineando de forma errática.

Mabel, por otro lado, solo pudo quedarse en su lugar hasta que fue capaz de procesar lo que estaba haciendo. Detalle que quizás le había llegado demasiado tarde, dado que sus acompañantes estaban discutiendo con ella a base de miradas, unos con sorpresa; otros con miedo y solo un par con un poco de enfado; pero no su hermano. No aquel muchacho que empezó a rebuscar a su alrededor, como si intentara encontrar algo: siendo eso un "algo" que aparentemente se encontraba a sus pies. Bajó la mirada, y ahí, casi al ras del suelo, una pequeña luz se asomaba por el marco de la entrada a aquel lugar. Parpadeaba de forma rara, como si se encontrara dañada; aquello le dejo aun mas intrigada, por lo que volteó en dirección de su gemelo, esperando a que este le diera una respuesta a lo que la alarma significaba. Mas esto no sucedió antes de que su propio cuerpo fuese alzado del suelo gracias a unos aparatos que se enredaron en su cuerpo.

-¡MABEL!- Se escucho gritar al joven Pino. Mismo chico que sin dudar extrajo su arma de su funda y apunto de forma presurosa en pos de su posición. Las cosas fueron rápidas a partir de ese punto, de un momento a otro ella paso de estar siendo alzada, a encontrarse cayendo de bruces al suelo.

Wendy acudió rápidamente en su ayuda, teniendo para su asombro, aquella afilada hacha en su mano buena. Le paso un brazo por debajo de los propios, y sin decirle nada, solamente le alzo de su lugar para retroceder con ella. Los sonidos de disparos empezaron a resonar en el lugar, y no fue hasta que uno casi le da en la pierna, cuando se digno a voltear al lugar de donde provenía todo ese barullo.

-¿Q-Que esta pasando…?- Logró murmurar en su letargia y asombro. Estaba viendo fijamente lo que acontecía a su lado: Dipper, junto con el joven gótico, disparaban con fervencia en contra de lo que bien podían ser al menos unos diez robots en forma de esfera de color plateado.

-¿Mabel? ¿Ya estas con nosotros?- La pelirroja se encontraba moviéndole por los hombros. Mostrando en todo momento un rostro consternado por el asombro y la estupefacción, además del nerviosismo.

-¿C-Con ustedes? ¿A que te refieres?- Busco la manera de incorporarse, pero fue frenada por las manos de su amiga. Quien con la mirada le indico que voltease a ver a su alrededor. Siendo entonces el momento en que cayese en cuenta de que se encontraban escondidas detrás de un tablero de control; a sus lados, también se refugiaban los demás a excepción de los dos muchachos que contrarrestaban el ataque.

-S-Si. Con respecto a eso, Dipper dijo que lo sentía, pero era la única manera de que esa cosa te soltara.- Le jalo del brazo a la hora de proliferar aquello, incitándole a que se moviera hacia un lado.

-¿Qué lo sentía?- Por algún motivo que desconocía, empezó a sentir un ligero enojo naciendo de su pecho.

-Si, bueno, pues… ¿Cómo explicártelo?...- Murmuraba mientras gateaban en dirección a la zona mas apartada de la sala. Dando finalmente con cierto albino que se mostraba demasiado concentrado con las manos extendidas en dirección al suelo, mas en concreto, a lo que parecía ser una parte de la cubierta de forma cuadrada y de un área mayor a la de cuatro metros cuadrados.

-Tu hermano te disparo.- Soltó el adolescente al escucharles hablar tan cerca suyo.

-¿Qué hizo que?- No supo muy bien el como lo hizo, pero de alguna forma logro contener un grito colérico.

-No, no lo hizo.- Candy estaba detrás de ellos, y por encima de los disparos buscaba hacerse escuchar- Solo lanzó un pulso electromagnético para destruir el robot que te había apresado, Mabel, aunque; dijo que por lo mismo que tenia que ser de cierta capacidad y concentración; era muy probable que te aturdieras al instante.- Explicó con tranquilidad a la par en que se ponía a su lado y alzaba el dedo índice de la mano derecha enfrente del rostro de la castaña.- Ahora, sigue mi dedo.- Pidió antes de empezar a mover el mismo de derecha a izquierda, y de arriba abajo.

-El caso es que, según él, ahora empiezan las cosas feas.- Añadió otra chica, una castaña que de repente llegaba a su lado acompañada de su pelirrojo novio.

-Si. Sin duda empiezan a ponerse bastante feas.- Señalo un recién llegado. Robbie de repente se dejo caer cerca de todos, uno de los hombros de su chaleco mostraba una quemadura de buen tamaño, y el arma de estilo futurista que tenia entre sus manos; se encontraba con sus luces parpadeando en un color rojo apagado.- Ya no tengo munición. Y por muy bueno que sea Pines disparando, en algún momento una de esas cosas podrá pasar por la puerta y complicara para peor las cosas.- al terminar de hablar, se arrastro por el suelo para llegar junto al ex adivino; muchacho que de repente estaba siendo rodeado por todo el grupo- ¿Ya acabaste, Gleeful?- Escupió con cierto enfado, uno naciente debido a la repentina confrontación.

-Estoy en eso, Valentino, no me presiones.- gruño con algo de enfado y sudor en la frente; sacudió la cabeza un poco, y volvió a hablar- ¿Por qué esas cosas nos persiguen? ¿Es mas, como es siquiera posible que aun funcionen esas porquerías? ¿No dijo Dipper que la nave tenia millones de años?- Exaltado, volteaba en todas direcciones buscando alguna respuesta, y la encontró justo delante de él.

-Dipper dijo que esas cosas reaccionan al miedo, por lo que cuando las vimos detrás de Mabel, nuestros ritmos cardiacos incrementaron tanto que actuaron por deducción propia por eso mismo creyeron al instante de vernos, que éramos enemigos. Y por lo que veo, enviaron uno para cada uno de nosotros.- Pacifica se estaba mostrando mas calmada que el resto, cosa que lograba acaparar un poco de atención por parte del grupo; quienes le veían con un poco de intriga al instante en que les fue explicado todo aquel asunto.

-Bueno, eso explica todo. Ahora, ¿cuánto falta para que nos vayamos de aquí?- Gabriel repentinamente apareció por detrás de los demás; su ropa mostraba mas quemaduras que las del gótico y sus dedos de la mano derecha se encontraban enroscados con fuerza en un tubo metálico con los extremos fundidos por disparos.

-Ya nada, la salida esta hecha.- Sus palabras acompañaron a la acción de arrancar del suelo aquel cuadrado metálico en el cual posaba tanto su atención. El sudor le corría por el rostro con abundancia, su respiración era demasiado agitada como sobresalir lo suficiente por encima del resto, pero aun a pesar de todo ello; sonreía con un gesto puro de victoria.- ¡Oye, Pines! ¡Ya vámonos!- Con un gesto en seco de lanzar algo, aquella lamina que extrajo del suelo salió despedida de su lugar en un movimiento rotatorio cual si se tratara de un frisbee y con una gracia lo suficientemente desmedida, atravesó y dañó a mas de uno de esos robots.

Una pequeña explosión suscito en aquella entrada donde se aglomeraban todos esas esferas plateadas; y en cuanto la destrucción parcial del lugar se hizo presente, el castaño salió de su cobertura con una vuelta de comando que logro posicionarlo cerca de donde estaban los demás. Adolescentes que por cierto, en ese instante se encontraban escapando del lugar bajándose con cuidado por aquel agujero: detalle que tuvo que contemplar cuando estaba a punto de seguirles; debía de hacer algo para ganar aunque sea un poco de tiempo. Y lo único que se le ocurrió fue disparar un choque electromagnético justo al momento en que una de esas cosas se abalanzo en su contra para poder capturarle; consiguiendo de una forma u otra, que la maquina, al dejar de servir, cayera y cubriera la salida improvisada que pidió que se hiciera.

-Bueno, eso sin duda es será útil.- Fueron las palabras que dio el albino en el momento en que uso su magia para evitar que su amigo cayera de golpe al suelo. Se mostraba un poco mas aliviado, pero aun el cansancio se encontraba presente en su temple.

-Si, lo será; pero por poco tiempo. Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Ahora mismo.- Sentencio en cuanto hubo puesto los pies en el suelo. Y con ello, empezó una carrera por el lugar.

Sus pies se movían con toda la rapidez que les era posible dar, pero aun a pesar de ello, al poco tiempo se escucho nuevamente el sonido de aquellas maquinas volando por el lugar. Les perseguían de cerca, cosa por la que el castaño paso a quedarse detrás de todos mientras disparaba sin ver hacia sus espaldas. Y con ese siendo el caso, la persona que se encontraba dirigiendo al grupo hacia la salida no era nadie mas que la rubia del grupo: chica que en sus manos portaba aquel diario en el que el joven muchacho había estado apuntando las especificaciones del lugar.

-No nos vayas a perder, Northwest.- Pedía la pelinegra asiática poco antes de saltar un pilar caído que obstruía el paso en la sala de maquinas.

-No soy tu, Chiu.- Espetó Pacifica al girar a su mano derecha en cuanto una puerta se les apareció.

El escenario cambio de forma repentina; ya no se encontraban pasando una sala de enormes dimensiones, si no que pasaron a formarse en fila india a través de un pasillo largo y con las paredes llenas de musgo verde oscuro que además era decorado por alguna que otra enredadera o raíz que había atravesado el casco de la nave o que se había colado por algún lado que tuviera acceso al corredor.

-Ya no nos siguen.- Fue lo que dijo de repente el mas joven de los Pines, que incluso se había integrado nuevamente al grupo y tomaba la delantera con algo de facilidad.

-El que nos dejen de perseguir no me gusta para nada.- Confeso la leñadora. Quien cambiaba de mano su arma.

-Ni a mi. Esas cosas nos pueden seguir incluso en la superficie, que de repente dejen de seguirnos solo me dice que están haciendo algo por su lado.- Nuevamente el líder de la expedición tomaba la palabra al igual que el mando, ya que indico que dieran vuelta a la derecha, pasando cerca del primer lugar en el que habían descansando.

-¿Esas cosas tienen mente propia?- Interrogo el gótico, quien con nerviosismo, golpeaba el arma en su mano con la palma de la otra, tratando inútilmente que esta cambiara el color de la luz que emitía.

-Ah, ¿hola? Estamos en una nave espacial, ¿no crees que es posible que exista la inteligencia artificial?- Fue ahora turno del rubio, quien corría demasiado moderado para lo que podía hacer en verdad.

Sin embargo, ninguno respondió a eso, nadie dijo nada en cuanto sus pasos les llevaron a un pequeño cuarto en el cual una pequeña brisa les llegaba de algún lado; no supieron muy bien de donde, pero lo descubrieron en cuanto el castaño se paro en medio de dos maquinas cuadradas que eran revestidas por una buena cantidad de palancas y botones de mando. Ante eso, el muchacho dio un par de pasos en dirección a la pared, y se quito de en medio la vegetación que tenia delante: plantas y raíces varias que le impedían ver que era lo que buscaba. Siendo eso, lo que descubrió al quitar toda la maleza, un agujero en el suelo que daba a un sendero de tierra por el cual debían de arrastrarse.

-Vamos, por aquí.- Les dijo antes de bajar y comenzar a andar por lo que parecía ser, un pequeño hueco que había entre la nave espacial y el suelo.

-¿Cómo demonios es que podemos hacer esto?- Se sobresalto el mas joven de los adolescentes mientras se encontraba avanzando con el seño fruncido.

-¿A que te refieres en si? ¿A que estemos huyendo de esas cosas? ¿O a que podamos pasar por debajo de la nave?- Le represo la pregunta el castaño, quien poco a poco era cubierto por lodo y mugre. Cortesía de aquel estrecho paso por el que estaban avanzando.

-Ambas cosas.- Contesto enfadado el menor. Mas que nada, enojado por ver su vestimenta sucia hasta mas no poder.

-Bueno, primero, huimos de esas cosas por que debieron de escanearnos de manera general cuando nos vieron. Y al vernos preocupados por ver esa cosa detrás de Mabel, pues ellos inmediatamente nos calificaron como amenaza; así que, si por ahora no nos ven y desaparecemos por el tiempo suficiente como para que la siguiente vez que nos veamos, nos vuelvan a escanear, podremos tranquilizarnos y controlar nuestro miedo: cosa que nos hará pasar por sujetos que no representen amenaza alguna, y por lo tanto, no seremos sus enemigos.- Casi tenia una expresión de felicidad en su rostro cuando hubo dicho aquello, a un a pesar de verse con el cuerpo lleno de suciedad.

-Bueno, no se bien a que te refieres, pero supongo que esta bien. ¿Y? ¿La segunda cosa?- Cambio de tema, quería irse mentalizando para lo que le deparaba. Mas de una vez, en el pasado, aquel castaño menciono sobre como se había enfrentado a un robot que detectaba el miedo; pero hasta ese momento, no lo creía del todo.

-Bueno, con respecto a lo otro.- espero un poco para hablar, mas que nada por que se vio obligado a bajar de una saliente a un espacio mas amplio que el anterior y que simulaba ser mas una especie de cueva- Tengan cuidado al bajar.- advirtió quedamente- Ahora si, bueno, con lo otro. ¿Verán, recuerdan que existe el Cambiaformas?- la pregunta no espero por su respuesta, dado que todos menos uno sabia de quien hablaba- Pues, Ford lo encontró como un huevo, enterrado por el bosque, y lo hizo después de investigar lo que creía él que era el camino creado por la nave al estrellarse. Lo que explicaría el hecho de que le faltasen varias piezas y por lo mismo, también el huevo que llevaban dentro.- La explicación que daba fue saliendo conforme avanzaban, con cada paso el lugar se volvía cada vez mas una cueva; inclusive fue teniendo al cabo de un rato, una señal de luz al final que indicaba la salida.

Al pie de la colina, de un pequeño hueco que era cubierto y ocultado por una buena cantidad de maleza, fueron saliendo uno a uno todos los chicos que desaparecieron para ir a explorar por el lugar. Todos, cubiertos de tierra desde los pies hasta la cabeza; rebosaban tanto de suciedad, que mas de uno al sacudirse de encima la tierra, dejo un pequeño montículo de la misma en donde estaban parados. Esperaron un poco, unos segundos que lentamente se fueron transformando en minutos, volteaban a todos lados con seño extrañado, y al verse en la situación de que no eran perseguidos por nadie, decidieron dejar el lugar en el que estaban.

-Esperen…- se detuvo de repente el albino- ¿dejaremos la entrada a la nave descubierta?- La respuesta cayo cual roca sobre la cabeza de su líder, quien con el rostro ensombrecido, empezó a caminar de nuevo a la cima del lugar.

-Regresemos…- Susurro sin motivación alguna.

-Ahhhh… no creo que necesites mas que tus propias manos para poner una tapa de metal y una roca en su lugar.- Fue, para sorpresa de mas de uno, la voz del chico Valentino la que sin dudarlo recrimino el hecho de que el chico Pines pidió la participación de todos.

-C-Cierto, Dipper… Solo uno tiene que ir para cerrar el lugar, y sinceramente, estoy cansado y sucio….- Marius secundo a su amigo, y a pesar de su seño fruncido, ninguno de los que quedaban dio pie a ponerse de su lado. Ni siquiera su novia, quien con un gesto algo culposo, solamente estiro sus ropas con una mano, mostrando como estas rebosaban de suciedad.

Un suspiro largo fue lo único que fue capaz de sacar de su boca antes de obligar a sus pies a encaminarse de forma lenta y cansada a la cima de aquella tediosa colina. Arrastraba los pies y miraba en todo momento al cielo, como si este le ayudara a no pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba cansado, si, pero no tanto; lo que tenia era mas un fastidio por tener que volver a subir la colina: se le atravesaron aves variadas, pequeños roedores y uno que otro animal rastrero, inclusive aquella comadreja que tenia enredada en su torso a una serpiente, pero ningún ser vivo se quedo mucho tiempo con él.

Al final, el llegar a la cima del lugar le provoco un poco de alivio; mas que nada por el viento que le rehabilitador que enforteció su espirito, contemplo un momento el paisaje, y al cabo de unos instantes, se dispuso a hacer lo que fue a hacer. Colocó la tapa de metal en su lugar para poco después poner la roca donde estaba antes. La ultima acción le canso un poco, tanto que aquella piedra parecía un buen lugar para sentarse a descansar. Pasaron los minutos, y no hacia nada mas que permanecer en donde estaba, disfrutando del ambiente mientras cerraba su único ojo.

Se dedico entonces a pensar, en lo que sea; pensó en las cosas que habían sucedido hasta que llego al pueblo, pensó en los accidentes que habían sucedido, pensó en las peleas libradas, pensó en los momentos al lado de sus amigos, en las risas, en los buenos ratos y en los malos; inclusive recordó aquella vez que terminó drogado, y recalco el hecho de que ya ni siquiera recordaba a la chica que le había tendido la trampa, aunque en lo que si pensó fue en su novia y en las chicas que al inicio le intentaron conquistar, pensó en como estas deberían de sentirse después de todo lo que había sucedido.

-Hasta ahora no me había puesto a pensar en ello.- susurro para si, poco antes de abrir el parpado- ¿Cómo se sentirán las chicas al verme cerca de Pacifica? Bueno, Wendy quizás ni le importe, pero, ¿y Candy? ¿Ella estará bien?- volteo nuevamente la vista al cielo, aquel firmamento ahora se encontraba rojizo, indicando un próximo fin del día- ¿Tanto tiempo estuve aquí?- Monologó consigo mismo, alentándose a responderse; claro que lo hubiese hecho, de no haber sido que su celular vibro de repente, y tras sacarlo de su pantalón, contesto- ¿Bueno?- Fue lo que dijo.

-…- Escucho lo que se decía sin escuchar en verdad, solo se concentro en las palabras clave. ¿Dónde? ¿A que hora? ¿Volver?, era lo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza después de un largo regaño.

-Ya voy. Solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo en el bosque. No te preocupes Mabs, ahorita regreso.- La respuesta genero un corto murmuro y una ligera amenaza que aconteció poco antes de que la llamara finalizara.- Bueno, es hora de irme.- Se puso de pie en su lugar, estaba dispuesto a irse de ahí, pero el reventar de una rama le hizo voltear a sus espaldas. Entrecerró el ojo, y se llevo la mano al arma que en su costado reposaba.

Estaba listo para cualquier cosa, o eso creía, ya que no lo estaba para lo que de repente le asalto. Una chica, una de pelo castaño claro que tenia el rostro pintado por pecas que abarcaban tanto los pómulos como el puente de la nariz; tenia una playera blanca de tirantes, unos shorts café claro y unas zapatillas deportivas; y estaba corriendo en su dirección mientras tenia en su rostro una mueca de miedo gracias a cierto robot en forma de esfera que le perseguía flotando a dos metros del suelo. Corría sin mirar a ningún lado, al menos, hasta que se vio obligada a ver en dirección al joven Pines, quien sorprendido le veía desde su lugar.

-¡A-Ayuda!- Un grito sincero, y que no se hizo esperar. Dipper al instante de escuchar aquella palabra, solo tardo en que esta terminara de escucharse para tener el arma afuera y hacerla funcionar. Disparando aquel pulso electromagnético que descompuso el androide sin ningún problema y lo hizo estrellarse a pocos metros de ahí, contra un árbol de buen tamaño.

La chica no paro de correr, llegó hasta donde él estaba, y no fue si no hasta ese momento cuando se freno para poner las manos en sus rodillas y doblar su espalda para que le fuese mas sencillo tomar aire. El castaño se quedo en su lugar, con la misma pose alerta de todo lo que le rodeaba, miraba en todas direcciones, aguardando por cualquier acompañante inesperado que de repente se apareciera; pero nada. No ocurrió nada mas que eso, por lo que, extrañado, aguardo a que la joven recobrara el aliento. Inclusive le invito un trago de agua.

-G-Gracias…- Logró decir ella en cuanto se aclaro la garganta.

-No hay de que. Dime, ¿hay mas de esas cosas por aquí?- Quiso saber. Ya que por algo seguía con el arma en mano.

-S-Si… P-Pero esa era la única que me seguía.- La información despertó cierto interés en el muchacho.

-¿A que te refieres?- Interrogo al instante; sin quitar la opción de disparar en su contra si resultaba tratarse de una emboscada por parte de los enemigos que conocía.- _No pueden estarse moviendo tan pronto. ¿O si?_ \- Se preguntó mentalmente.

-P-Pues… Estaba andando por el bosque, para conocerlo, cuando de repente vi a un montón de esas cosas flotar por el lugar, y después de un rato, estas se fueron a una parte del bosque que no alcance a ver, y menos aun cuando, al estarles siguiendo, pise una rama; siendo entonces cuando la cosa que me persiguió se me acercó, durante unos segundos nada paso, pero de repente saco algo de su lado, como una caja pequeña, y si no me hubiese ido para atrás por la sorpresa, un disparo me habría dado de lleno en el pecho. Después de eso empecé a correr sin siquiera fijarme a donde iba…- La explicación le dijo lo suficiente como para guardarse su arma. La joven se mostraba demasiado exaltada como para mentir con respecto a eso, y claro, se le hacia una explicación viable.

-Bueno, pues al menos ya acabo todo. Vamos, te acompañare al pueblo.- Se ofreció sin problema alguno, ya hasta había dado la vuelta para caminar colina abajo, pero de repente, la manga de su playera fue jalada.

-Oh, por favor. Apenas me estoy recuperando… s-solo… dame… un tiempo para descansar…- Clamaba con un rostro afligido, pero a él no le convenció del todo.

-Seria mejor regresar al pueblo cuanto antes, ahí podrás descansar a tus anchas.- Sus palabras acompañaron al hecho de que la tomó por el brazo y le ayudo a levantarse, no sin antes apreciar que en la espalda, a la altura del hombro, una quemadura sobresalía de su tez blanca. De repente, dos movimientos fue lo que hizo el cuerpo de la joven, uno que indicaba que estaba poniéndose de pie, y otro que denotaba claramente la atracción de su cuerpo al suelo; o hubiera sido el caso si no hubiera puesto los brazos.

-S-Solo… un… poco… mas…-


	104. Lo Que Creemos Saber

**Bueno, como hago esto? Pues, no se si están enterados, asumo que si; pero si no, pues, empiezo. Recientemente, mi país, mi querido México, ha sido golpeado por la adversidad recientemente, dos temblores que nos dejaron mal parados y que lastimaron a personas que no lo merecían. Se cayeron edificios, murió gente inocente, y se lastimo demasiado a quienes nunca debieron de sentir dicho dolor tan jóvenes. Pero, a un a pesar de ello, mi país ha demostrado, ser lo que muchos ya no creían que era. Muchos no creían que México aun podía ser generoso, amigable, valeroso, fuerte y decidido. La determinación movió a muchos, y por eso mismo, les doy las gracias a todos, las gracias por mostrarme que este país aun tiene salvación. Demostraron con hechos que aun se le puede tender la mano a un herido sin esperar nada a cambio, que se pueden dejar las cosas materiales aun lado si eso significa rescatar a alguien de los escombros para poder salvarle la vida, demostraron que no nos faltan cosas para poder dárselas a quienes mas necesitan. Muchos mexicanos y mexicanas demostraron en los pasados días, que se puede ser fuerte, que se puede tener valor, que podemos prestar un celular sin miedo a que nos lo roben solo por que sabemos que en verdad se necesita. Gracias. Gracias a todos los que han dado lo que han podido, gracias a quienes ayudaron a encontrar a quienes perdimos, gracias a todos los que pidieron con un puño alzado un poco de silencio para buscar salvar a alguien. Gracias México por mostrarme que seguimos de pie, antes, ahora y siempre. Y a los de afuera, gracias por mostrarse solidarios con nosotros. Hay muchos que aun con problemas demostraron que pueden extender la mano aun caído, demostraron que en serio, hay bondad en el mundo. Gracias a todos los que han donado víveres, herramientas, utensilios médicos, gracias a quienes compartieron información con tal de ayudar y gracias a quienes no descansaron si no hasta que la falta de fuerzas les obligo recostarse un momento. No les mentiré, no creo en un dios, pero ahora al menos creo en la gente.**

 **Gracias. Muchos pasaron cosas difíciles estos días, y muchos otros no, pero aun así, aquí estoy. Esperando que con algo que pueda hacer, pueda sacar una sonrisa como agradecimiento por lo que se ha hecho. No hago esta serie con animos de lucro, y Gravity Falls pertenece a su debido creador, pero aun asi, espero poder usarla para animar un poco a alguien que lo necesite. Espero y sea suficiente.**

 _ **BIGMORO; Me alegro que te gustara. Espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado, disfrutalo. Y gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos. :D**_

 _ **El Perro Vacilon; Je, pues, la escuela ha estado dificil, mas ahora. Pero, en fin, hay mas cosas de las que preocuparse al menos por el momento. Je, en cuanto a lo del concejo, lo entinedo, descuida. Y es bien recibido. :D Aunque, debo de admitir, que tras ese capitulo creo que saque muchos que si valieron la pena... XD En cuanto al final, descuida, quedara genial. Lo aseguro. Y no te preocupes, tu expresate como estas acostumbrado, ya que lo que quiero es franquesa total. :D En cuanto a los deseos que diste... je... pues, puede que hayan llegado un poco tarde.. x3 Je... Pero aun asi, gracias! Espero que este capitulo te guste. Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos! :)**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 31: Lo Que Creemos Saber….**_

Pisada tras pisada, aquel eco resonaba por encima del abrumador silencio de la recepción de la mansión. Una parte de los adolescentes que fueron de excursión se encontraban en aquel lugar, esperando para ver que desenlace tenia todo aquel barullo. Aunque no era el caso de muchos, como lo era con Robbie y Tambry o con Grenda, Marius y Gideon, los cinco chicos decidieron que tenían algo mejor que hacer que estar esperando a cierto castaño desaparecido. Cuatro de ellos se habían ido para tener un tiempo de pareja; en cuanto al albino, este había desaparecido por el simple hecho de hacerlo. El resto permanecía ahí, sentados en las escaleras del lugar, viendo como se paseaba por la parte central del lugar: aquella rubia de ojos azules que en ese momento resaltaban por lo brillosos que se encontraban debido a la preocupación que sentía.

-Ahhh…- Gabriel se acercó ligeramente al oído de la chica Pines, quien junto con los demás, veía despreocupadamente a la "oxigenada" muchacha- ¿Deberíamos de pedirle que se calme?- Interrogó en voz baja, esperando que no fuese escuchado por la adolescente que parecía estar entrando poco a poco en un ataque ligero de ansiedad.

-¿Tu crees? Es divertido verla así.- Bromeo ella con su melodiosa voz, acaparando un poco las miradas de quienes permanecían próximos a ella.- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ahorita le digo algo…- Paso de la mirada de sus acompañantes, y sin problema alguno fue a situarse a un lado de su amiga.- Hey, Paz… ¿Por qué tan deschavetada?- No lo podía evitar, sentía demasiada gracia el poder burlarse de vez en cuando de la chica Northwest. Misma que al instante se volteo a verle con los ojos entrecerrados y un seño bastante fruncido.- ¿Qué? Oh, vamos. Acabamos de hablar con él, no es como que pueda meterse en problemas tan fácilmente. ¿O si?- Se apresuro a calmarla con una mano en su hombro.

De hecho, ella también se encontraba algo inquieta dentro de lo que cabía. Hacia rato que habían marcado a su hermano para poder conocer su paradero, y según este ya se encontraba de camino a la mansión: ya que se hubo entretenido perdiendo el tiempo en aquella parte del bosque. Nada de que preocuparse, o al menos, eso era lo que trataba de decirse los primeros cuarenta minutos; tiempo suficiente para arribar a su hogar sin problemas. Pero, en ese momento ya había pasado mas de una hora y su gemelo seguía sin dar señales de volver: existía la posibilidad de que se metiera en problemas, pero no era del todo seguro, y aun así, estaba preocupada por él. Claro que no tanto por la rubia.

-Ya pasó demasiado tiempo.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de evitar seguir mirando a la castaña directamente a los ojos.

-¿Y? Seguramente se esta tomando su tiempo para llegar. Ya viste lo cansado que estaba esta tarde. O puede que este viniendo con paso de tortuga; ves que nos acaba de decir que estaba perdiendo el tiempo haciendo absolutamente nada.- La forma en que habló tuvo tanta convicción que inclusive ella misma estaba por convencerse de que se trataban de esas las razones por las cuales su hermano aun no había llegado.

-P-Pero… sigue herido, y ahora ya no se cura como antes, le pudo haber ocurrido algo.- Insistía y se aferraba a esa idea, aunque únicamente fuera para no dejarse convencer por mera terquedad.

-O puede que solo este andando con paso lento. Vamos, no te preocupes.- Buscó nuevamente apaciguar sus temores; y juntos con los de su amiga, también los de ella misma. Aunque, antes de que le fuese posible hacer aquello, se unieron al escenario tres ancianos que atravesaron cierta puerta que daba a pisos inferiores.

-¿Qué sucede chicas?- Interrogó el anciano de traje negro en cuanto se despego de la conversación que mantenían los dos genios que le acompañaban. Se mostraba fresco, como si estuviera mas descansado que nunca.

-Ah, tío Stan… No sucede nada, solo intento calmar cierta ansiedad.- Se expresó un segundo antes de dar unos cuantos pasos en dirección a su familiar; quien al instante capto el sentido de aquellas palabras y las relacionó de forma instantánea con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Ya veo. Bueno, intenten no comerse las uñas. Él llegara tarde o temprano, no es como que le sea demasiado sencillo el meterse en problemas, ¿o si?- La pregunta fue dada al aire, sin ánimos a que nadie la respondiera: mas que nada, por que para muchos les seria sencillo hacerlo.

-Es lo mismo que le decía a Paz. Es probable que este solamente caminando a casa con un paso lento y cansado.- El animo fue apoderándose nuevamente de la castaña, quien al oírse decir eso mismo, se limito a incrementar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Dijiste… que es probable….- las palabras de la rubia repentinamente llamaron la atención de todos, presentes que voltearon a verla con curiosidad- ¿Ósea que no es seguro del todo?- tal interrogación no fue respondida, por lo que ella prefirió seguir con lo que decía- ¿Existe algo mas que pueda ser considerado "posibilidad"?- Fue entonces cuando esa ultima pregunta marco un indefinido silencio cuando a su amiga le había caído en cuenta el hecho de que su amiga se lo estaba cuestionando de verdad. Torció la boca un poco a la par en que inclinaba la mirada, buscando inútilmente el escapar de esa confrontación.

-B-Bueno…- empezó a decir muy a su pesar-… existe la posibilidad de que llegue aquí con una sorpresa que pudiese no gustarnos…- fue con poco animo como salieron esas palabras, y al notar aquello, se corrigió al instante.- P-Pero vamos, es Dipper, dudo mucho que llegue a la mansión con algo malo. ¿No? Digo, ¿Cuántas son las probabilidades de que eso suceda?- la pregunta fue hecha al aire, y justo antes de que alguien le respondiera, las puertas de la mansión se abrieron de golpe debido a una potente patada que permitió que se viera de forma clara a cierto castaño, con expresión cansada y la ropa empapada en sudor; su ojo izquierdo ahora se mostraba descubierto, puesto que el parche que le cubría había desaparecido de su rostro, y había ido a parar a la mano de cierta castaña que se encontraba inconsciente en sus brazos.- Bueno, son altas… al parecer…- Fastidiada, su hermana mostro un seño fruncido al verle en esa situación. Mientras que la rubia que estaba mas próxima al muchacho, pareció ahogar un grito que probablemente fue el intento de hablarle al joven por su nombre.

-¡Candy!- Llamo finalmente a la pelinegra que permanecía en las escaleras, sorprendida al igual que el resto de los presentes.- ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡A esta chica le disparo uno de los robots de la nave!- Solo pronunciar esas palabras fue suficiente para que el desconcierto de los rostros de todos se intensificara.

Y sin esperar mas, la joven asiática se puso de pie de su lugar y caminó rápidamente en dirección al joven Pines, quien hizo lo mismo en su caso, caminó un poco hacia delante para que su amiga pudiera apreciar de cerca a la pecosa muchacha que en sus brazos descansaba inconsciente. Palpo un poco su rostro, advirtió con la mirada que su playera de tirantes se encontraba quemada por la parte de su espalda, por lo que concluyo que era ahí donde presentaba la herida.

-Mejor ir a un lugar donde podamos recostarla y pueda verla de forma detenida.- Y nadie espero ahí, el caminar fue rápido y les llevo al lugar que quería el castaño; su estudio. Y fue justamente la mesa de billar en donde recostó a la joven.

-¿Siempre tienes que demostrar que estamos equivocados al pensar que no te has metido en problemas, verdad?- Fastidiada, su hermana interrogo aquello al castaño en cuanto este dejo en la mesa a aquella joven inconsciente que había traído consigo; pero aparentemente, sus palabras pasaron de largo debido a la insistencia que estaba poniendo el castaño por encontrar algo entre sus pertenencias.- ¿Qué buscas ahora?- Al verse ignorada por su gemelo, intensifico un poco la voz mientras que los demás solamente se limitaban a mirar, unos en dirección a la enfermera del lugar que atendía a la desconocida, y otros a los hermanos.

-Primera, no se a que te refieres… Segunda…- abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, y al ver el contenido del mismo, se dirigió a su amiga de cabellos azabaches- Candy, ¿crees que se encuentre en un estado de peligro?- Formuló dicha pregunta al mismo tiempo en que se agacho para tomar en sus manos lo que quería y obviando de esa manera que hubiese llegado el mayordomo del lugar con cierta caja metálica con la que ya estaba familiarizado. Por otra parte, aquel hombre de edad avanzada en cuanto le tendió aquel botiquín a la muchacha, desapareció por donde llego.

-No. No lo creo. Al parecer solo se desmayo por lo que parece ser cansancio y dolor. Le pondré un anestesiante en la herida y la tratare para quemaduras leves; después de eso, con algo de reposo debería de despertarse.- Se encontraba examinándola con cuidado, sin apartar los ojos de ella; a quien habían puesto recostada de lado, para que fuese sencillo examinar minuciosamente el daño. Aunque, lo importante era que nadie veía de forma directa al castaño, nadie mas que su tío, quien no se sorprendió al ver lo que en las manos del joven se encontraba esperando a que se le diera uso.

-Me parece bien, ya que siendo ese el caso, no sentirá nada de esto.- La pistola borra memorias estaba siendo calibrada para empezar a seleccionar lo que se deseaba desaparecer de la mente de la joven; cosa que por alguna razón que desconocía, pareció escandalizar a su hermana.

-¿Le vas a borrar la memoria?- indignada, se puso en medio de ambos con las manos extendidas- Dipper, la acabas de traer para que la curen, no para licuarle la mente.- Reprocho con enfado.

-Ahhh, perdón Mabel, pero por algo la traje a la mansión y no simplemente a la cabaña del misterio o a la clínica que esta en el pueblo.- Parecía bastante decidido, mas aun al tener aquella cicatriz blanquecina en su ojo izquierdo; se le había curado de manera superficial, pero no por eso podía abrir ya el parpado.- No debe de recordar algo como lo que vio. Por muy capaz que sea una persona de asimilar lo que había en el bosque, la humanidad aun no esta lista para conocer de la vida alienígena. Y discúlpame, pero no la reconozco de nada, no me suena a que sea del pueblo.- El argumento que había dado le colocó en una postura que al parecer, defendieron la mayoría de los presentes; siendo la primera, la rubia que estaba a su lado, chica que rápidamente se fue a colocar a su costado.

-Detesto decir esto, Mabs, pero tiene razón. Digo, quizás después pueda decirnos como es que termino envuelto en todo esto…- esas palabras fueron dedicadas junto con una mirada de pocos amigos en dirección al castaño, quien se encogió ligeramente al recibir la indirecta- pero por ahora, si lo que dice es verdad, lo mejor seria borrarle la memoria para que no diga nada. Ya que, a mi tampoco me suena esa chica, no es de por aquí eso es seguro.- Un largo suspiro acompaño al cierre de esas palabras, y en cuando le fue posible, la joven Pines dirigió una mirada rápida en dirección a los demás presentes. Todos presentaban una postura firme ante tal petición.

-Oh, vamos, ni siquiera sabemos si tiene alguna clase daño. Y además, esta indefensa e inconsciente.- El escucharle decir aquello, hizo que su hermano recordara todas esas veces en que su hermana defendía a alguien por el simple hecho de ser lo correcto; rememoro las cosas, y durante un segundo se encontró sonriendo por dicha situación. Al menos, lo hizo hasta ver como la desconocida joven pariera retorcerse en su lugar, buscando la manera de reincorporarse lo mejor que podía mientras se quitaba de encima las manos de la asiática que casi terminaba por curarle. Y al hacerlo, lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse en el borde de la mesa de juego.

-¿E-Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?- Interrogó confundida y con hilo de voz, mismo que desapareció en cuanto un repentino rayo color azul impactó de la nada su cabeza. Dejándola inconsciente nuevamente solo para que cayese en los brazos de su sanadora.

-Vaya, se recuperó mas rápido de lo que pensé.- Murmuró esta misma al ponerla de vuelta en la misma posición de antes; y tras hacerlo, volteó al igual que los demás, en dirección de quien en sus manos sostenía el arma en cuestión. No se inmutó ante lo que vio, por lo que únicamente regresó a donde se había quedado.

-Fue ella…- Dipper instintivamente señalo a la rubia a su lado, quien en ese momento sostenía el arma borra memorias al igual que la magnética. Aunque fue únicamente la primera la que se disparo sin dudar.

-Uy, discúlpame señor "es lo mejor". Pensé que aun así le ibas a borrar la memoria.- Reprochó la muchacha con una mueca bastante acentuada, en contra del castaño; el cual veía con curiosidad que en si ya no se encontraba ninguna de sus armas.

-Oye, ¿en que momento tomaste ambas armas?- Cuestiono ligeramente sorprendido e intrigado, aunque fue mas de lo segundo.

-Eso no importa. Paz, ¿por qué le hiciste eso?- Mabel se metió en la conversación, y con el entrecejo fruncido, se enfrento a su amiga.

-¿Cómo que "por que"? No sabemos quien es ella, y por como han estado las cosas, es mejor que alguien ajeno al grupo no ande por ahí sabiendo cosas que no debería.- La respuesta fue acompañada por un cruzar de brazos bastante acentuado, y con la seña de su rostro de no querer discutir mas el tema, simplemente el silencio nació entre todos, por lo menos, hasta que cierta adolescente quito de las manos de la inconsciente desconocida, aquel parche negro al que se aferraba con insistencia.

-Ten, Dipper.- Candy le colocó en su mano derecha aquel accesorio- Mejor siéntate, tengo que revisar que no te lastimaras la herida.- pidió con un deje de voz y con la mano señalando en dirección a su silla de escritorio- ¿Cómo fue que te lo quito?- Preguntó ante la curiosidad de ver que su parche permanecía prisionero entre los dedos de la muchacha que había curado.

-Mientras pasábamos por el bosque se estaba moviendo demasiado, y pues, en un intento de aferrarse a algo, me jaló del parche; me lo quito y no lo soltó por nada del mundo.- Respondió a la par en que direccionaba su único globo ocular descubierto en dirección de la rubia que aun permanecía recargada en el escritorio; sus manos apretaban con fuerza ambas armas, y a juzgar por la tensión que estaba presentando en su rostro, no las iba soltar para nada.

-Ya veo… Bueno, al parecer puede que lo único que te haya hecho fuera irritarte un poco. Te pondré un anestesiante local y una gaza. Que con el parche ni se vera.- Le sonrió con amabilidad, pero dicha muestra pasó desapercibida, el joven se encontraba mirando a cierta malhumorada rubia; reaccionó ligeramente con un pequeño tic en el rostro, pero no permitió que durara demasiado; simplemente pasó rápidamente a ir por el botiquín y con los instrumentos dentro del mismo, curar al castaño.

Los segundos pasaron, se transformaron en minutos en los únicamente existía la incomodidad de no saber que podían hacer los que únicamente permanecían de pie sin hacer nada. La joven de lentes se concentraba en su labor, mientras que los demás pasaban a estar de pie junto a la puerta a irse a recargar en alguna pared o en la chimenea; teniendo en todo momento a aquella pecosa que seguía durmiendo sobre la mesa de juegos.

-Gracias.- Le dijo el joven Pines en cuanto sintió pegarse la gaza en el rostro. Y antes de que alguien le viera de forma directa, se colocó nuevamente aquel utensilio negro. El ojo izquierdo volvía a ser cubierto por aquel parche negro, y mientras se ponía de pie, seguía a la inexpresiva chica con el ojo sano.- ¿Cuándo me podre quitar la gaza?- Interrogó algo incomodo al sentir que el bulto se había hecho mas grande.

-Podrás quitártela esta noche. Pero el parche de preferencia quédatelo hasta que puedas abrir sin problemas el ojo. Si te sigue molestando, es por que aun no se te ha curado del todo.- Guardaba las cosas con diligencia, y tras unos momentos de no escuchar nada mas en el lugar, de repente voltearon la mirada todos en dirección a aquella persona que nuevamente se encontraba despertando.

La que se concentro mas en dicha muchacha, fue Pacifica, quien con las armas en sus manos, veía indiferente a la joven; analizaba aquella figura esbelta y relajada, aquella camisa de tirantes blanca que difícilmente ocultaba ese sujetador rosado que se encontraba debajo, se mostraba interesada en el largo de sus piernas y en aquel short de mezclilla ligeramente mas pequeño que el promedio; pero mas que nada se fijaba en aquellas pecas abundantes y en ese cabello que estaba en medio del de ella y el de su amiga de frenos que de su lado se quito para ir a pararse frente a la desvalida muchacha.

-Vaya, ya despertaste. ¿Te encuentras bien?- Sonaba calmada y amigable, pretendía como que lo que discutieron hacia poco no hubiese sucedido, y a juzgar por su expresión facial, se estaba planteando seriamente el pedirle que le platicara de su vida.

-S-Si, y-ya me siento bien…- sujetándose la cabeza con la mano derecha, volteó curiosa en todas direcciones- ¿D-Disculpa, pero, quien eres tu?- Preguntó antes de notar que estaba rodeada de desconocidos.- ¿Y-Y donde estoy?- Terminó por decir al ver de nueva cuenta el lugar.

-Ah. Yo soy Mabel Pines, ¡hola!- saludo animosa mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente, y al ver que la reacción de la joven fue echarse hacia atrás, decidió cambiar de estrategia- Estas en nuestra casa, por que mi hermano; Dipper Pines- le señalo con la mano en el momento justo en que se acomodaba su gorra de pino para que le cubriera parcialmente la mirada- te encontró en el bosque después de que- le interrumpió de repente su gemelo.

-Después de que cayeras por una colina por la que yo iba subiendo. Te lastimaste el hombro, y la única persona que conocía para curarte es ella, mi amiga, Candy Chiu.- Poniéndole una mano en el hombro, indico que era la pelinegra la persona a la que tenia que agradecer de manera directa.

-Hola…- Saludo quedamente la pelinegra.

-Y-Ya veo… y dime… héroe…- de repente, la expresión en el rostro de la muchacha pasó de estar confundida a mostrarse ilusionada, los ojos comenzaron a brillarle y las mejillas a sonrojarle; sin mencionar que había dejado de lado completamente la presentación de la pelinegra- ¿De que forma podría agradecerte?- Pestañeo varias veces, cosa que hubiera encolerizado a la joven Northwest, de no ser por la respuesta de su novio.

-Podrías decirme que estabas haciendo en aquella parte del bosque, sola y sin ninguna persona que te guiara. Ya que, no te me haces conocida; y nadie que sea del pueblo, se aventura a ir solo al bosque.- Sorprendida por la frialdad de las palabras, Pacifica se volteó de forma mecánica en dirección al joven Pino, quien con su único ojo, veía serio a la desconocida.

-O-Oh… Eso…- la incomodidad nació de su actitud, pero rápidamente se recompuso- Bueno, estaba dando la vuelta por el lugar, ya que mi familia se vino a quedar unos días aquí por vacaciones; y pues únicamente fui a dar la vuelta por lugar… Aunque, no recuerdo muy bien como me caí…- Al entrar en esa parte de su historia, pareció esforzarse en recordar las cosas, pero cuando no fue capaz de pasar mas lejos de ello, la frustración empezó a hacerle estragos.

-Bueno, eso no importa. Quizás solo no lo recuerdas por el golpe.- la chica Pines desvió la conversación de golpe, y adelantándose a los demás, le tomó de la mano para indicar que le siguiera- Vamos a la sala, seria mejor que ahí tomaras algo fresco y te relajaras.- Le jaló débilmente, pero con la insistencia suficiente como para incitarle a ponerse de pie con sumo cuidado para llevarle a donde decía.

Los demás adolescentes se les quedaron viendo por un instante, y después voltearon la mirada al menor de la familia: mismo que asintió con la cabeza, diciéndoles de manera mental que fuesen con ellas. Poco a poco fueron abandonando el lugar hasta que únicamente se encontrasen los mayores y él.

-¿Tu que piensas, Dipper?- Inquirió su mentor en cuanto pasó el adolescente a su lado.

-No confió en ella. Se me hace demasiada coincidencia que de repente apareciera en aquel lugar, en aquel momento.- Sin contenerse al hablar, permitió que saliera a la luz la desconfianza que emanaba su ser. Estaba mostrando aquella parte de si que no dejaba a duda que las cosas fuesen una simple coincidencia; hecho que pareció agradarle al mayor.

-Bien. No soy el único. Pero, veamos que puede decirnos ella, ¿de acuerdo?- Palmeo la espalda del menor con bastante suavidad, cosa contraria al otro familiar que tenia cerca; quien propino con un poco mas de fuerza dicho acto.

-Si, vamos muchacho, hay que ver quien es esa chica. Aunque, puede que no sea nadie importante y solo estén siendo paranoicos.- Al parecer, dada la actitud de Stanley, este se encontraba pensando de la misma manera que Mabel.

-Nunca esta de mas ser precavidos.- se interpuso McGucket, anciano que antes de que le dieran la razón, agrego- Pero tampoco hay que rayar el escepticismo. Puede que efectivamente sea solo una gran coincidencia, y únicamente hubiese estado paseando por el bosque para conocerlo. O puede que efectivamente, tengamos una razón para dudar de ella; no lo sabemos aun, pero, podemos averiguar que pensar.- Aquel hombre de edad avanzada, por alguna razón, dejó al menor en un estado aletargado, dudoso de que la forma en que trato a la chica pudiese no ser la correcta.

Sin embargo, no se limito a quedarse de pie en su lugar, prosiguió a caminar a un lado de los mayores para llegar finalmente a la sala de la mansión. Lugar en el que aguardaban todos los demás. Mabel y la desconocida se encontraba sentadas en medio del lugar, cada una con una lata de refresco en sus manos; por otro lado, las amigas mas cercanas de la castaña permanecían del lado de la misma en el sofá; mientras que Gabriel permanecía detrás del mismo jugando a balancear sobre un dedo otra lata de bebida refrescante; finalmente, Wendy y Pacifica aguardaban a un lado de la puerta, solo para que al entrar ellos cuatro, las dos volteasen curiosas en su dirección.

-¿Qué sucede?- Se limito a preguntar él al apreciar ese detalle, y no reparo en su mayordomo hasta que este le extendió una bebida desde detrás de la puerta. Ligeramente sorprendido, se posesiono del objeto y volteo de lleno con la rubia que no paraba de verle con neutralidad. Cambio drástico en el que deparo, pero no le dio importancia.

-Pensamos que se quedarían fuera de este lugar. No se, que se quedarían en el estudio platicando de algo u otra cosa parecida.- Pacifica giró la mano un poco en son de no querer darle mucho rodeo al asunto.

-Oh.- No se le ocurría nada mas que responderle. Hecho que dejó ver con el ademan de recargarse en la pared mientras degustaba aquel refresco de sabor.

-¿Y…?- Le cuestionó tras un rato de no escuchar mas conversación que la de su amiga y la desconocida. Algo relacionado a cierto hermano menor que últimamente estaba demasiado inquieto por encontrarse en la edad en que seguía confundiendo o pronunciando mal ciertas palabras que resultaban ser graciosas al escuchárselas pronunciando.

-¿Y…? ¿Qué?- Devolvió el cuestionamiento un tanto confundido.

-Y-Yo iré con Mabel y las chicas.- Sintiendo la repentina incomodidad en el ambiente, la pelirroja paso de encontrarse junto a la pareja a huir con dirección a la alegre castaña que escuchaba a la invitada con total atención.

-¿Entonces? ¿"Y…" que cosa?- Volvió a preguntar, pero en esa ocasión, con un tono de voz mas bajo para que nadie escuchara.

-¿Y… como fue que terminaste trayendo a esa chica aquí?- Estaba un poco enfadada, cosa que no pasó por alto el adolescente.

-Bueno, para ser exacto, justo después de terminar de hablar por teléfono con Mabel, escuche un ruido en el bosque; para eso, yo estaba sentado en la piedra que cubría la entrada a la nave espacial, pero el caso: cuando voltee para ver que era, me encontré con esa chica corriendo de uno de los robots que nos persiguieron. Lo destruí con un pulso electromagnético y me dedique a ver como estaba ella. Le di un poco de agua y vi la quemadura de su hombro; después, se desmayo en aquel lugar.- La respuesta le fue dada de forma fluida, y en todo momento se encontró mirando a los ojos azules de Pacifica, quien con el relato fue calmado su seño.

-¿Y… por que cargarla de esa manera tan llamativa?- Quiso ocultarlo, pero le fue imposible, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al relacionar dicho evento con uno parecido que hubo cuando el castaño volvió a tocar el pueblo.

-Por que me resultaba mas fácil cargarla de esa manera por el bosque. Creí que eso seria mejor opción que llevarla por el pueblo, donde seguramente mas de uno ofrecería su ayuda y me impediría llegar a la mansión para borrarle la memoria.- No fue hasta que menciono aquello que advirtió con la mirada sus dos armas, que por debajo del abrigo de la chica se asomaban colgadas de su cinturón.- Aunque…- decidió agregar; no supo por que, si por el hecho de que quería animarla o por que anhelaba expresarse un poco mas en publico- admito que el cargarla de esa manera me recordó un poco a cuando hice lo mismo cuando regresé a Gravity Falls.- las mejillas de la rubia se coloraron aun mas y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo un poco mas intenso: reacción que Dipper pudo apreciar cuando ella volteo a verle de frente- De hecho, bastante parecido, estaba en el mismo lugar cuando aprecie el incidente; fui a ver de que se trataba, aunque en esta ocasión solo me voltee; corrí por todo el pueblo; y en mis brazos terminó una chica, solo que ahora, no era la chica mas hermosa que había visto.- Sin darse cuenta, los dos estaban comenzando a acercarse el uno al otro, casi comenzaban a rozar sus rostros: cuando la cercanía de ambos hizo que una de las armas tintineara en el cinto de la rubia. Justo a tiempo para alejarse el uno del otro evitando de esa manera que alguien deparara en su forma de actuar.

-B-B-Bueno… s-supongo que esas cosas suelen suceder.- Apenada, la chica Northwest giró la cabeza en dirección contraria a su novio. Mismo que estaba llevando a cabo el mismo gesto.

-S-Si… s-suele suceder…- Mostraba su rostro igual de rojo; y no fue capaz de bajar la intensidad del mismo si no hasta pasado un rato. Justo a tiempo para que alguien le llamara la atención.

-¿Sabes? Ah… ¿Dipper Pines?- simulando no acordarse de su nombre, la pecosa adolescente le llamó- Me sorprende verte muy apegado a esa chica, cuando tu novia esta aquí sin hacer nada.- Tales palabras hicieron fruncir el seño en confusión a mas de uno.

-¿Mi novia?- Recalco ese hecho con un poco de intriga.

-Si. La chica Pelinegra. Pensé que era tu novia.- Al señalar esa confusión, ambos voltearon a verse con intriga; siendo Candy la única que negó con la cabeza en son de no saber a que se refería.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso? Hasta donde recuerdo, la presente como mi amiga.- Esa forma de hablar y de detallar un hecho, hizo que los demás a su alrededor, notaran al instante a que se refiera; ella ya les había visto antes.

-Si, bueno. No seria la primera vez que ocultas algo.- con ojos brillantes enfrentó al castaño, quien solo pudo hacerse un poco hacia delante para incitarle a que continuara- Además, si no mal recuerdo, es la misma chica de aquella vez en la cueva.- Las cosas estaban resultando cada vez mas confusas, y por la media sonrisa que la castaña dio, esta se dio cuenta por el rostro confundido del muchacho- Vaya, pareces no recordar muy bien. De hecho, yo tampoco lo hacia en un inicio; no hasta que vi bien tu gorra; así que, ¿qué te parecería una pista?- se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza, y de forma sencilla, se hizo dos coletas con los puños- ¿Qué tal ahora? ¿O aun no? Bueno, siendo ese el caso, podrías imaginarme de cabeza.- Una sonrisa burlesca termino por completar la media sonrisa que ya tenia: y era alimentada por la sorpresa reflejada en la mirada del joven Pino.

-¿Emma Sue?- La sorpresa en su voz logró llamar la atención de todos sus conocidos, quienes voltearon en su dirección con rostros enmudecidos y las cejas arqueadas.

-Vaya, por fin me reconoces.- se soltó el cabello mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa picara en son de su estupefacción- Entonces, dime… ¿En serio ella no es tu novia?- La pregunta fue lanzada con algo mas por debajo, algo que cierta persona no permitió que se mostrase.

-No, ella no es su novia.- Pacifica de repente estaba tomando acto de presencia en la conversación; y con una voz gélida e indiferente que iba cargada de desprecio en contra de la pecosa muchacha, indicó que en serio no se encontraba a gusto con su presencia.

-Perdón, pero, creo pensar que le pregunte a él. ¿Quién eres tu para contestar en su lugar?- De repente, la actitud amable de la muchacha se transformó en una mas osca y despectiva; detalle que no hizo mas que colmar el temperamento de la rubia.

-Yo soy su novia, y eso me da el derecho de contestar si es que alguien pregunta por mi.- El silencio. Fue lo único que existió tras esa declaración, los conocidos de ambos se quedaron mirando con ojos abiertos al par; apreciando que la rubia se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y el rostro enfadado mientras que el del muchacho a su lado se mostraba sereno y relajado, mas aun con su único ojo descubierto, cerrado.

-Ella tiene razón, Emma.- de repente su voz se alzo por encima de la incomodidad- Si tanto querías saber de ello, pues, e ahí la respuesta. Emma Sue, te presento a mi novia, Pacifica Northwest- señalo con una mano a la rubia- Pacifica, te presento a Emma, una chica que conocí brevemente en un viaje de carretera hace tres años.- Recalcando ese ultimo dato señalo con la misma extremidad en son de la pálida joven.- Y ahora que las presentaciones terminaron, discúlpenme, tengo que ir por algo a mi estudio.- No permitió que los demás vieran su rostro, únicamente empezó a andar hacia la salida con paso tranquilo.

-Te acompaño.- Pacifica le siguió de cerca, e imitando su misma pose al caminar, impidió que alguien viese de forma directa su rostro. Únicamente se limito a abandonar el lugar siguiendo muy de cerca a su pareja.

La ausencia de ambos adolescentes se sintió al instante en el cuarto; y los menores, al cabo de unos instantes fueron cambiando la expresión poco a poco, unos a un estado mas enmudecido que antes, otros a un desconcierto que parecía no caber en ellos; pero una en particular, Mabel, se encontraba transformando su rostro de una sorpresa incontenible a una sonrisa maliciosa y alegre. Reacción que captaron por completo y al instante los mayores; Stan, Ford y McGucket, quienes al instante voltearon a verse entre ellos con duda.

-Te dije que seria ella…- Terminó por murmurarle el científico de seis dedos a su hermano. Mismo anciano que frunció el seño con fastidio al escucharle decir esas palabras a su oído.

 _ **Por su lado, en el estudio;**_

-¿Por qué dijiste que somos novios?- Preguntaba un muy avergonzado Dipper Pines. Muchacho que usaba ambas manos para cubrirse su enrojecido rostro.

-Por que es verdad. ¿O no?- Devolviendo la pregunta con indignación y vergüenza, Pacifica se hallaba con el rostros escondido entre sus piernas que abrazaba mientras permanecía sentada en la silla de escritorio del lugar.

-Si, pero quedamos en guardarnos eso hasta que todos estuvieran listos. Tu los viste, no cabía en ellos la sorpresa. Y cuidado, por que Mabel es de reacción lenta. En cuanto se le pase la sorpresa intentara agarrara a uno de nosotros a solas y preguntara detalles. ¡Detalles, Elise! ¡Detalles!- con algo de paranoia, el castaño paso de estar en la esquina en la que estaba para ir a tomar a su novia por los hombros- ¿Sabes que significa eso?- Insistió mientras sacudía un poco a la muchacha. Logrando que esta, con ojos perdidos y mareados, contestara con confusión.

-¿Qué preguntara por como empezó todo?- Contestó a duras penas y con la cabeza aun dándole vueltas.

-¡Exacto!- siguió el muchacho antes de hacerle girar en su silla- ¡Preguntara como comenzó todo! Y si algo no le suena convincente, insistirá, insistirá hasta obtener la verdad.- con esa ultima palabra, frenó el mueble y se encontró de frente con una chica Northwest aun mas mareada que antes- Y la verdad que queremos ocultar es personal… demasiado personal…- Solo con eso, bastó para que a los dos les llegara una cosa en común a la mente; haciéndoles sonrojar aun mas de lo que ya estaban.

-Nunca podremos decirle eso… ¿Verdad?- Sin verle, soltó la pregunta a la par en que recordaba lo que habían hecho la noche que él mismo le pidió la formalización de su relación.

-Pues de mi parte no lo esperes. No pienso contarle de eso a mi propia hermana.- El rubor estaba ganando demasiado terreno y lentamente fue cubriendo hasta sus orejas y parte del cuello.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿No se contaban todo?- Reafirmó con saña a la par en que arqueaba una ceja con rostro recriminatorio, claro que sin perder el color carmesí de su rostro.

-Eso ha cambiado.- De repente, el ambiente se había transformado. Tanto así que la joven se levanto de su lugar para ponerse aun lado del castaño.

El calor de la habitación había desaparecido, o al menos eso sentía ella; de repente el frio empezaba a calarle los brazos y las piernas: mas aun al pararse al lado del chico, quien pensativo, miraba por la ventana. La incomodidad era palpable, y por lo que ella era capaz de apreciar, la aflicción se apoderaba de la cara del joven Pino.

-¿Desde lo de Richy?- Fue lo que se le ocurrió preguntar, y aun así, lo hizo con bastante duda.

-Si. Ahí fue cuando las cosas cambiaron con mas brusquedad.- Cerro la conversación, a ninguno de los dos se le ocurrió agregar algo mas; por ende, simplemente se quedaron en su lugar, mirando absortos el escenario delante suyo. Uno pensando en su relación con su familiar de mayor confianza, en las cosas que habían pasado y perdido, en su forma de actuar y en las cosas que les molestaba hacer, en sus acciones y las consecuencias que estas generaron, todo para ir a dar a la misma recriminación de antes, que ya no se tenían la suficiente confianza como para contarse de todo lo que llegaban a pasar y pensar por si solos; por otro lado, ella, únicamente se quedo sin pensar mucho, recordó viejos momentos, varios de ellos situados en la misma habitación en la que estaban; en como antes veía a su padre colgar un trofeo de caza en la pared, de cómo este mismo le había contado de cierta parte de la historia de su familia y le pedía ir por el chico caza rarezas mas famoso del pueblo, de cómo este mismo chico y ella habían entrado en esa habitación para buscar a un fantasma leñador, y finalmente, en como en esa habitación le había dado la forma para recuperar la memoria borrada recientemente, y todo eso le llevo a pensar, que el destino era gracioso al interactuar con ella; lo era, por que ambos pasaron de odiarse, a quererse; de cómo pasaron de compartir insultos y bromas pesadas, a intercambiar abrazos y besos; de cómo pasaron de ser unos simples desconocidos, a ser novios.

 _ **En ese momento, en el bosque;**_

Una roca, de la nada, cayó en un precipicio; la caída estaba siendo larga y prolongada, aun no se escuchaba un golpe contra el suelo, y antes de que este siquiera diera señales de aparecerse, en el borde del lugar se colocaron un par de zapatos negros que tenían un pantalón azul cielo encima de ellos.

Gideon, quien con mirada de pocos amigos, apreciaba el fondo del abismo con una clara apatía, parecía aguardar a cierto momento en especial. Sus labios se movían sin pronunciar sonido alguno y la capa que tenia anudada al cuello se mecía bruscamente por el viento, pero en ningún momento se zafó ni nada, se mantenía firme en su lugar gracias a que permanecía atada con cierto medallón que brillaba con color verdoso en donde debería de haber una corbata para su cuello.

-Ahora…- susurro para si antes de lanzarse al vacío; bajo con fuerza tras la roca, varios metros por detrás, claro, pero dicho detalle cambio en cuanto su cuerpo fue recubierto por un contorno verdoso; haciendo que poco a poco fuese cayendo cada vez mas rápido, sus manos libres aguardaron en sus costados: hasta que hubo alcanzado aquella piedra del tamaño de un vehículo pequeño, siendo ese momento justo cuando extendió las extremidades superiores y un instante antes que la roca tocase el fondo del lugar, la caída freno; la de ambos, tanto Gideon como la roca de gran tamaño se quedaron suspendidos a centímetros de tocar el fondo.- De acuerdo… ahora… arriba…- berreo el chico con el sudor en la frente, las venas del cuello y las palmas empezaron a marcarse, y no se relajaron hasta que se fue levantando poco a poco, hasta que finalmente la velocidad de subida emparejó a la que inicialmente era la de bajada; solo para que después de unos momentos largos y cansados para el albino, regresase a la superficie con todo y aquel monolito.- Arg…- Cansado, dejó que sus fuerzas le abandonaran cuando se encontró a salvo. Cayo de rodillas, y en el suelo, empezó a respirar con fuerza y de manera frenética.

-" _… Perdóname, por ser tan egoísta como para no haberlo hecho antes…_ "- Aun retumbaba en su cabeza las palabras de la castaña.

-No se por que de repente estoy volviendo a escucharla decir eso…- se dijo a si mismo al mismo tiempo en que se dejo caer al suelo de espaldas, rodando sobre de si para poder dejar su rostro en dirección al cielo azul ligeramente nublado que en ese momento gobernaba el pueblo- Ella ya lo hizo formal. Me rechazo. ¿Por qué sigo en la necia?- Se cuestionaba a si mismo con un tonó de voz algo audible.

-" _… No creo que pueda haber algo entre nosotros Gideon. No al menos algo romántico…_ "- Otra vez su voz hacia acto de presencia en su cabeza, taladrando su mente de forma dolorosa mientras cada segundo avanzaba.

Y por un momento, no quiso ver la poca luz de un ya casi inexistente día, se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo derecho únicamente para que le fuese mas sencillo el respirar de forma controlada. Su mente se empeñaba por traicionarle, le jugaba bromas, y en mas de una le hizo pasar mentalmente la imagen de ella, de aquella castaña con aparato dental plateado, de aquella joven que por alguna razón de niño le incitaba a planear mil y un cosas para tenerla a su lado; de aquella muchacha que, por alguna razón, últimamente estaba mostrándose demasiado cercana a cierto rubio que acababa de llegar al pueblo.

-¿Por qué pienso en eso? Son de la misma edad, viven en el mismo estado, y hasta es igual que su hermano, una persona oxigenada como pareja. Debería de sentirme feliz por ella, debería de alegrarme que este conviviendo con alguien que tiene el valor suficiente como para ponerse a los puños en contra de un vampiro. Pero… ¿por qué?- volvió a formular la misma pregunta de hacia días, estaba hasta hartándose de la misma, pero a un a pesar de ello, no podía dejar de sacarla de sus labios: lo único que era capaz de hacer, era huir, y era lo que estaba por hacer; se incorporó en su lugar, se tallo el tabique de la nariz y volteo la mirada al cielo justo al momento en que una sombra se cernía sobre de él- ¿A-Ah?- algo aletargado, vocalizó esa silaba solo para que su cerebro se conectara tras unos momentos- O-Oh, así que ya es época de que se celebre. ¿Eh?- Bufo burlesco por su incredulidad, y sin mas, empezó a caminar.

Y durante su andar, mas y mas sombras empezaron a ganar terreno en el bosque, ya no tenia caso que siguiera entrenando su control de la gema; si hacia algo indebido con las personas indebidas mirándole, causaría muchos problemas, mejor dejar de lado todo eso, al menos, por ahora. Sus pies le llevaron por el extenso mar de naturaleza verdosa y rojiza, era ya casi de noche, pero aun así podía seguir viendo rastros de luz. Mas que nada en el horizonte; el cielo era de un azul mucho mas hermoso, las nubes brillaban en su parte mas alta de un dorado exquisito, y el olor de un crepúsculo presente le embriago la nariz. Aroma que disfruto con desdén mientras mas de aquellas cosas gobernaban con mucha mas insistencia, el cielo que tanto apreciaba.

Aunque, no fue solo su caso. Muchos del pueblo salieron de sus hogares curiosos de lo que estaba arribando, algunos por costumbre se tomaron fotos con el firmamento de fondo, otros desde su ventana los apreciaban con indiferencia y para cierto par, hasta la expresión apática les borro; transformando sus rostros con una mueca de alegría y nostalgia; finalmente, el pueblo fue poco a poco despojado de la visibilidad del cielo, y únicamente pudieron apreciar el espectáculo visual de un sinfín de colores que por encontrarse a varios metros del suelo, aun eran avivados por los pocos rayos del sol. Y tras unos momentos, el sonido de autos, camionetas, vans y demás empezaron a resonar por la carretera. Una hilera de remolques traían consigo atracciones, juegos y puestos, mientras que al cabo de unos segundos, todo el esplendor de aquellos globos aerostáticos fue apreciado en la colina mas alta del pueblo; aquel lugar en donde por reacción involuntaria, salieron todos los que estaban en su interior.

Algunos absortos en la belleza de los mismos, otros viendo de reojo a cierta pareja que ahora, sin tapujos, se besaban con un bello escenario de fondo; mismo que no fue desaprovechado por una castaña que tomó una fotografía oportuna, otros simplemente miraban al frente con insistencia para no ver aquella escena; y cierto anciano, salió corriendo con ballesta en mano para intentar tirar a algunos jóvenes de sus medios de transporte voladores. Sin embargo, después de una mirada recriminatoria por parte de su hermano, este movió la boca con un "Lo siento, la costumbre" y sin mas, únicamente permanecieron ahí, en el patio delantero, viendo un fondo azul, que era cubierto por el color desde arriba, y con las luces de un alumbrado publico desde abajo. Dando en general, la mejor impresión a aquel pueblo perdido en la nada, donde parecía que nunca ocurría nada y que siempre se mantenía en paz y tranquilidad: mas, eso era únicamente la impresión que tenían los que lo veían desde arriba.


	105. Festival Woodstick

_**Este capitulo pudo haber salido antes. Pero el usuario conocido como Charmandito me desconecto la computadora cuando ya tenia un buen avance. Y pues, perdi unas buenas paginas, aunque, si no fuese por él, la trama del capitulo seria otra. Espero que esta forma de escribir les guste... 7u7 Me esforce, aunque no lo parezca... xD**_

 ** _En fin, empecemos. La serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un Fan y para Fans bajo el unico proposito de entretener._**

 ** _AzulyOro; En primera, gracias por las palabras, significan bastante. Y, pues, descuida. Estos dias se demostro que todos podian permanecer unidos ante la adversidad; cosa increible. Y poco a poco nos ponemos de pie para volver al ruedo. Todo a su debido tiempo. :3 Gracias por los buenos deseos, ah, y en cuanto a las personas que se nos fueron, si, es una pena y bastante grande. Pero, lo bueno de ser Mexicano, es que los veremos de vuelta el dia de los Muertos... Estaran ahi para nosotros otra vez. Jejeje... Y con la historia, que bien que te gustara... Espero que este cap tambien sea de tu agrado, lo hice con mucho esfuerzo... :D_**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 32: Festival Woodstick**_

-Se ve hermoso.- Mabel, sentada en los escalones de la entrada principal, veía en su teléfono aquel paisaje tan colorido y oscuro que representaba la llegada de los globos aerostáticos con la partida del sol tras el horizonte. Tenia a su lado a cierto rubio que veía desde su lado lo que en pantalla se mostraba; tenia una expresión serena, al inicio, ya que cambio en cuanto la castaña cambio la imagen por otra un poco mas incomoda para el ambiente en el que estaban.- Esta también se ve muy bien.- Espetó jocosa al ver animadamente aquella fotografía hecha a su hermano: el cual se mostraba besando a su amiga.

-S-Si, claro que si… Aunque, sigo sin creerme que a Dipper le gustase alguien.- De la nada cambio el tema de conversación; mas que nada por que no le parecía bien encontrarse en aquella entrada, siendo alumbrado levemente por las luces de la mansión mientras ella exhibía un momento romántico con él estando tan próximo: ella, quien de repente se volteo a verle extrañada.- ¿Qué sucede?- Le incomodaba la forma en que le miraba, por lo que no considero absurdo su cuestionamiento.

-¿A que te refieres con que sigues sin creerte que Dipper tenga gusto por alguien?- Inquirió con curiosidad, cosa que no hizo mas que acrecentar al advertir con la mirada cierta incomodidad naciendo del entrecejo de su acompañante.- ¿Gabriel?- Le llamo no tan convencida de querer saber la respuesta que tenia.

-Pues…- empezó tras un largo suspiro- Dipper en la escuela jamás presentó algo mas que no fuese simple apatía hacia las chicas de la escuela. Todas parecían ser solamente compañeras con las que tenia que relacionarse, era indiferente, seco, hasta aburrido. Y ahora…- dio una pequeña pausa en la que se dedico a apreciar lo que tenia delante antes de acabar con la mirada centrada en aquel dispositivo móvil que en sus manos sostenía la castaña de sonrisa plateada- Pues ahora lo veo sonreír libremente; se muestra furioso cuando en verdad lo esta; no duda en expresar preocupación por algo, aunque ese algo sea insignificante; y claro, ahora también lo veo besarse con una chica a la que aparentemente ya se abre emocionalmente como si tuviesen una larga historia juntos.- La ultima declaración provocó que la chica Pines se irguiera en su lugar, adquiriendo una pose tiesa y sin expresión sobresaliente mas que la simple duda.

-Espera.- le freno en su hablar- ¿Dipper jamás te hablo de Pacifica?- Se sentía algo absurda de preguntar aquello, aunque después de juzgar la expresión del rubio, se le fue aquella sensación.

-¿Hablarme de ella? No, nunca la mencionó. Y si lo hizo, no le preste mucha atención por que pensaba que no era interesante. De hecho, tampoco mencionó nada sobre este pueblo, de sus locuras, de las anormalidades, de sus diarios, de sus poderes, de la magia, de los seres del bosque, de los Aliens, de sus tíos, del vampiro; y claro, nunca mencionó eso que tiene en la espalda.- No se contuvo, estaba un poco molesto ahora que enumeraba todos los secretos que le había tenido para si.

-S-Si… Nunca menciona las cosas que realmente tienen relevancia. Pero, no puedo culparle por no decir nada sobre todo esto- señalo hacia el frente con un gesto de brazos, indicando que se refería al lugar en el cual estaban- de hecho, ambos juramos guardarnos los secretos de Gravity Falls para nosotros. Procuramos en todo momento No decir nada al respecto, ya que no sabíamos como se lo tomarían todas las personas del exterior; inclusive nos planteamos seriamente que nos trataran como locos.- Le comunico con cierta tranquilidad, esperando que con eso el animó del rubio regresara a ser lo que era.

-Bueno, eso puede que sea la razón de muchas cosas, pero no quita el hecho de que omitió contarme de la gente de aquí. De sus tíos, y claro, de su novia.- Vagamente intentó reprochar ese hecho a la castaña, quien no pareció verse afectada por dicho ataque.

-Pues es demasiado penoso. ¿Qué querías? Digo, solo ahora, le tomó poco mas de medio verano el poder juntar el valor necesario para decir que Pacifica es su novia. Cosa que me recuerda que después debo de preguntarle sobre como paso todo…- La ultima oración se murmuro de forma disimulada poco antes de voltear la mirada a su hogar, tratando de ver sin éxito alguno, al interior de la misma a través de las ventanas.

-Pues eso solo me recuerda a que la chica que llegó hace poco me tiene intrigado. Se mostro algo insistente en Dipper y tu amiga de cabello negro.- Se colocó dedo índice y pulgar en el mentón, enfatizando el hecho de que trataba de desenmarañar ese dato de manera mental.

-Candy.- Se lo recordó sin interesarse mucho en aquel tema.

-¿Por qué se mostro tan insistente en saber la pareja de tu hermano? ¿Y como es que los conoce a los dos?- No le prestó mucha importancia, siguió con la mirada al frente y con el rostro inexpresivo.

-¿Quieres que le pregunte a Can-Can?- Se volteo nuevamente al frente, aunque en esa ocasión lo hacia atrapando un mechón de pelo entre dos dedos, frunció un poco el seño y a juzgar por su apariencia, estaba a punto de hacer un puchero.

-¿Lo harías?- Incrédulo, se giró en su dirección.

-Si, claro, ¿por qué no? Digo, creo que no eres el único al que esa chica se le hace rara.- A esas palabras les fue acompañada la acción de alzar sus hombros con poco interés, además de rodar los ojos en seña de aburrimiento.

-P-Pues tienes razón con eso…- le veía de cerca, la actitud de Mabel era demasiado concisa como para dejarla pasar de largo; hecho que le sumía dentro de un incomodo silencio, por lo menos, hasta que buscó la manera de salir del mismo- ¿A todo eso, donde estará esa chica? De repente desapareció.- Se mostró nuevamente curioso, sin embargo en esa ocasión fue mas una emoción fingida que severo interés por el paradero de la pecosa muchacha.

-Se fue. Dijo que sus padres estarían preocupados, así que lo mejor seria que fuera a donde ellos cuanto antes. Incluso se despidió de mi.- Señalo sin tanto entusiasmo, no por otra cosa que no fuera ese ligero resplandor en los ojos del rubio: mismo resplandor que había visto antes en los ojos de su hermano y de su tío, tenia curiosidad.

- _¿Se fue? ¿Pero, a donde? Dijo que estaba en Gravity Falls como turista_.- Pensó con intriga. Por lo menos en un inicio, ya que al transcurrir unos segundos, solamente sacudió la cabeza en son de quitarse de encima todo pensamiento que no hiciese mas que estresarle.- _Ya después lo consultare con Dipper_.- juró al ver el rostro de la hermana del mismo- Bueno, en fin, supongo que después averiguáremos de eso. Por ahora, pasemos a otra cosa. ¿Te parece?- Desvió el tema a la par en que le dedicaba una media sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que cosa?- Intentó por un segundo el mostrarse con seriedad ante las palabras de su acompañante, pero para ello se vio obligada a girar su rostro en dirección contraria. No deseaba verle al rostro el tiempo suficiente como para que se notase el rubor de sus mejillas. Reacción que ni ella misma se explicaba, no había una razón verdadera para comportarse de esa manera, pero aun así su cuerpo le contradecía.

-¿Qué tal si me cuentas tu las cosas que vivieron aquí?- Sugirió, motivado por el recuerdo de aquella tarde que paso a un lado de la castaña mientras le era contado con detalle las cosas mas relevantes que se necesitaban para entrar en contexto de lo que estaban pasando.

-¿Qué te las cuente?- Incrédula, se giró hacia el chico. Apreciando sin ver realmente aquel par de ojos color avellana que brillaban bajo la luz tenue del hogar que tenían a sus espaldas.

-Así es. Sus aventuras, sus desventuras, sus enemigos, sus peleas, sus contactos con lo raro; y claro, solo si estas de animo, sobre aquel ser al que temen tanto… ¿Cómo era? ¿Bill?- Arqueó una ceja al momento de formular aquel cuestionamiento, denotando con claridad que seguía sin recordarlo bastante bien a diferencia de los demás.

-Bill Cipher.- completó ella sin titubear- Bueno, podría contarte todo, pero, lo mejor seria hacerlo en un lugar tranquilo, donde nadie interrumpa.- No paraba de verle, y de hecho, era inconscientemente; veía intrigada ese cabello rubio cenizo, mismo tipo de pelo que casi asemejaba al cabello blanco de cierto ex adivino del pueblo.

-Podríamos ir al pueblo por unos helados. Aun lado del mini súper que esta junto a la subida de esta colina se encuentra un pequeño parque, podemos quedarnos ahí.- Sugirió sin importarle mucho en donde fuese el lugar donde se dedicasen a platicar eventos del pasado.

-Buena idea. Voy por un poco de dinero.- Mabel se puso de pie, y sin esperar a que el muchacho le detuviese, salió corriendo del lugar y con rumbo al interior de la mansión.

Gabriel, por otro lado, solo se incorporo con lentitud mientras repasaba con detenimiento los detalles de aquel ostentoso lugar; los jardines se encontraban relucientes y cuidados, la fachada daba un aire de superioridad inigualable, y los adornos internos eran tan impresionantes que mas de una vez necesito de alguien que le jalara por el brazo para que reanudara la marcha que estaban teniendo.

Se quedó ahí, de pie, sin pensar en nada en concreto mas que el hecho de que era la primera vez que se encontraba teniendo una conversación realmente prolongada con una chica. Y lo que le sorprendía aun mas, era el detalle de que se encontraba viéndola con detenimiento, tanto sus ojos grises claro, como los frenos que adornaban sus dientes; así como la cinta roja que anudaba su largo cabello castaño. Un viento le pegó de repente, tan espontaneo fue, que regresó a la realidad: aunque con un poco de trabajo, dado que inclusive necesito de sacudir su cabeza para poder quitarse de la mente todo problema que le desquiciara.

-¿Qué esta pasándome?- Murmuró sin mucho animo. Dos de sus dedos fueron a posarse en sus parpados y con un poco de fuerza, frotó los mismos.

-Muy bien, ya tengo dinero.- la chica Pines regresaba al exterior, y lo hacia mientras mostraba su monedero rosado- Y un arma laser.- En su otra mano sostenía una de las pistolas de su familiar de mayor edad, detalle que alarmó un poco al citadino.

-¿D-D-De donde sacaste eso? ¿Y para que lo necesitas? Vamos por un helado.- Lo ultimo era dicho a modo de reclamo y recordatorio; como si viera necesario decírselo nuevamente a la joven para que esta recapacitara sobre su decisión de llevar consigo un arma.

-Si, puede que solo vayamos por un helado. Pero mi tío Ford dice que el garfio volador necesita unas cuantas mejoras, así que por el momento me dio su arma laser. Ya sabes, por si cualquier cosa.- Paso a su lado sin esperarle; aunque al dejarle atrás, solo permitió que el muchacho viese ahora con mayor claridad cuales eran las prendas de ropa que había cambiado cuando regresaron de su viaje por la nave espacial.

Mabel ahora llevaba una playera gris con el símbolo del triangulo que fragmenta la luz en los colores que principales, encima, tenia una chamarra de mezclilla que rebosaba ligeramente de pines de distintitos tipos; iban desde caricaturas hasta simples símbolos de paz, además, los pantalones que se encontraba usando ahora eran unos cortos de tela holgada y de color café, tenia unas zapatillas deportivas blancas y el cabello ahora lo mostraba amarrado en una coleta baja. Era sin lugar a dudas, una chica que sabia sobresalir con claridad por mostrarse cautivadora a la par que cómoda. En ningún momento se mostraba caminando con ligeros movimientos que no correspondían, al contrario, su andar era fluido y constante.

Por otro lado, él, de repente había adquirido al momento de decirse alcanzarle: la misma gracia que una almeja con sostén. De un momento a otro, empezó a moverse con un poco de torpeza, no se adecuaba del todo bien, y cuando la castaña llegaba a dedicarle una sonrisa carismática en medio de su conversación, el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él; obligándole a trabarse al hablar y a cometer equivocaciones al momento de usar palabras que no debía. En un inicio le quiso echar la culpa a la ropa que llevaba consigo; pero en nada sirvió ese regaño mental, mas que nada, por que se había puesto ropa bastante cómoda que podía servirle incluso para hacer Parkour. Tenia unos jeans ligeros y elásticos, una camisa de manga larga color negro y unas zapatillas de suelo que se asemejaban bastante a las de su amigo; solo que con la diferencia que las suyas eran de color azul fuerte.

La noche era aun mayor que antes, lentamente ya no quedaba ningún rastro de luz natural ni de aquellos globos aerostáticos que hacia momentos atrás les deleitaban la mirada; en cambio, los únicos colores que ahora captaban la atención del forastero, eran aquellos que contrastaban con la sonrisa plateada de su acompañante. Hacia algún rato que ambos solamente estaban sentados en una banca de madera que yacía en medio de aquel pequeño parque; los helados que habían pedido se habían desecho en sus bocas, y lo único que quedaba como recuerdos de los mismos, era el aliento frio que no pintaba nada en aquella noche calurosa de verano.

Varios insectos del bosque dejaron que sus ruidos naturales fuesen el fondo de aquel escenario que no tenia nada fuera de lo común. Y aunque lo tuviera, Gabriel no se hubiese dado cuenta en ningún momento: puesto que atento a la narrativa de Mabel, sus oídos no contemplaban nada mas que el dulzor de su voz. Hecho peculiar, puesto que su cerebro en serio que estaba concentrado en lo que le decía.

-Espera… Ya no entendí. ¿Me estas diciendo que la razón por la que aquel tipo gordo del otro día nos persigue: es por que años atrás hiciste que le arrestaran y le quitaste a los clones que había hecho?- La joven se había tomado la libertad de contar con detalle todo por lo que había pasado en un inicio, eso incluía por supuesto, la raíz de todo lo que estaban viviendo; ósea, lo acontecido el primer año en aquel pueblo desolado.

-Exacto. Candy, Grenda y yo nos metimos a escondidas en el camerino de la banda que él representaba, y al descubrir que eran clones, simplemente nos los llevamos. Al día siguiente, después de ver que nos intentaba seguir la pista, nos enteramos por las noticias que había sido arrestado.- Terminó por contar con bastante normalidad. Rasgo que no hacia mas que intranquilizar al rubio a su lado.

-Vaya… jamás pensé que ustedes dos tuvieran tantas cosas que contar. Es mas, no se ni en que día vas de tu relato, pero no creo que sea lo mas raro… ¿Verdad?- Con una mano se sostenía la cabeza, y con la otra, se aferraba a su asiento.

-Hummm… Nop. De hecho, días después de eso perdimos la cabaña por culpa de Gideon, quien no conforme con eso, nos persiguió a Soos, a mi hermano y a mi en un robot gigante de si mismo.- Sin notarlo, había provocado que el chico de ciudad comenzara a tener mareos repentinos.

-C-C-Creo que por hoy será todo… Es mucha información para mi cabeza…- Levanto una mano en señal de pedir tregua; acto que por alguna razón provocó una sonrisa en la castaña de ensoñadora mirada.

-Je… De acuerdo. En ese caso, ¿qué te parecería nivelar las cosas con tu "aburrida" vida?- Usó dos pares de dedos para resaltar la palabra _aburrida_ además de que la pronuncio con un tonó de voz muy parecido al suyo; cosa que hacia debido a que fue él mismo quien la describió de esa manera.

-Sin duda es aburrida. Comparada con la suya, mi vida no es nada…- respiro un poco, lo suficiente como para buscar calmar la mente; en menos de veinticuatro horas se había encontrado de golpe con naves alienígenas, robots flotadores y aparte, le fue contado sobre la existencia de Fantasmas, Magos Invisibles, Piedras Mágicas y Clones hechos a la perfección; sin duda, cosas suficientes como para hacerle pasar la noche en vela pensando en todo, aunque, eso seria cosa para después, en ese momento le estaban haciendo una pregunta y debía de contestar con seriedad- ¿Bueno, sobre que de mi "aburrida" vida quieres saber?- Se obligo a medias a sonreírle a la chica, aun con el augurio de un dolor de cabeza espantoso.

-Puesss… ¿Por qué no empiezas con decir por que reprobaste Biología?- De la nada, eso fue lo que sucedió, de la nada su cabeza se enfrió y se concentro únicamente en lo que le era cuestionado. Sintió la sangre de su cuerpo helarse, su respiración se acelero de manera anormal, y por un instante, regresó tiempo atrás.

-¿P-P-Por que quieres saber eso?- Alcanzo a preguntar a tiempo antes de que su mente le llevase a un lugar que no deseaba.

-Bueno, para empezar. Por que fue la razón por la que empezaste a juntarte con Dipper, ¿no? Le pediste ayuda con Biología por ser el primero en la clase, además de que tenias la materia arrastrando; ¿verdad? Los exámenes de extraordinario aun no estaban cerca para cuando te empecé a ver con él, por lo que… ¿por qué reprobaste Biología?- La palidez del rostro de Gabriel por algún motivo hizo que su estomago se encogiera un poco, lo suficiente como para que le doliese.

-B-Bueno… ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que esa no fue la verdadera razón por la que comenzamos a hablarnos?- De repente la chica se irguió sobre su lugar, y no era para menos, de hecho, ella y su hermano no eran los únicos que podían esconder secretos entre si. También podían esconderlos él y el chico de cabellos castaños.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Por qué otra razón comenzarían a hablarse? A simple vista, tu y mi hermano no tienen nada en común.- Arqueaba la ceja derecha y fruncía el entrecejo, indicando que estaba comenzando a desesperarse por saber que era lo que se encontraba oculto en su pasado.

-Bueno, existe otra razón por la cual pudimos empezar a hablarnos… y da la casualidad que por esa misma razón reprobé en un inicio Biología.- La incomodidad acrecentaba dentro de si, no por estar contando aquel secreto bien guardado, si no, por la simple angustia que le generaba el estarlo recordando con tanto detalle.

-¿Y esa razón cual es?- Insistió, ahora mas ansiosa por saber la verdad que por hacer un tema de conversación. Algo que sin duda ayudaba el que Gabriel se mostrara tan aferrado a esquivar el tema.

-B-Bueno, es complicado…- Ahí estaba otra vez, evitaba o mas bien huía de la idea de contar aquel pasado. Sin embargo, no podía con la insistencia de la castaña, quien al verle esquivar el tema, se acerco mas a su persona, casi hasta colocar su cuerpo encima suyo; como si estuviera preparándose para atraparlo con un abrazo en caso de que quisiera escapar del lugar.

-Explícamelo…- Su voz decía lo contrario a lo que decía su cuerpo: este pedía exageradamente que soltara la verdad, pero la ternura de su voz pedía con tranquilidad y de forma agradecida que se llevara a cabo ese hecho.

-E-Es a-algo…- Se giró hacia ella, y se encontró de frente con su rostro tranquilo y alegre.

-Es algo del pasado.- Terminó por decir ella antes de tomar de la mano al rubio; quizás para insistir, quizás para animarle a hablar, no lo supo bien: pero por algún motivo, dentro de ella algo decía que lo hacia por otra razón.

-D-De acuerdo… Y-Ya que insistes.-

 _ **Gabriel P.O.V.**_

Corría el primer año de la secundaria. Acabábamos de entrar y supongo que recuerdas lo animados, asustados, ansiosos, preocupados y un largo etcétera de emociones que se marcaban en los rostros de todos. Bueno, yo no entraba en ninguno de los que dejaban ver lo que sentían; de hecho, según quejas de muchos amigos, cuando entramos era alguien mas bien inexpresivo.

Cosa que aparentemente fue mi perdición en un inicio. Andaba por los pasillos de la escuela mientras veía hacia ningún lugar en especifico y con muy poco interés, por lo menos, hasta que algo llamo mi atención. Una alegre muchacha decía algo sobre lo que una amiga suya le había dicho que era la secundaria en verdad, pero que a pesar de eso, estaba ansiosa por ver que era lo que le deparaba el futuro; y eso, claro, se lo contaba a su hermano gemelo, quien al igual que yo se mostraba sin mucho interés, por lo menos de manera superficial. Mas que nada por que les escuche hablar…

-Tranquila, Mabs, no puede ser tan malo.- Le intento convencer poco antes de rodearle el cuello con un brazo y acercarle hacia si para contarle algo en secreto.

- _¿En serio? Nos viste a Dipper y a mi en el primer día?_ \- Interrumpió su narración.

- _Si, lo hice. ¿Puedo continuar?_ \- Preguntó con algo de burla.

- _Oh, claro, por supuesto. Perdón._ \- Se disculpo de corazón y le permitió proseguir con la narración.

Bueno, ¿en donde iba? Ah, si, claro. Me encontré contigo y con tu hermano, aunque no fue un acercamiento completamente directo, solamente me llamó por un instante la atención el que ustedes dos compartieran unas palabras en secreto cuando a simple vista parecía que nadie les hacia caso. Y fue ese algo, lo que me hizo girar la cabeza hacia donde estaban ustedes, sacando sus cosas de sus casilleros que estaban a mi mano derecha en ese momento; y que por cierto, ya había pasado de largo por unos cuantos pasos.

Admito que fue mi culpa, no estaba mirando al frente, y por eso mismo choque de repente con alguien mas. Y ese alguien, seguro que la recordaras, tenia el cabello negro, ojos azules de una tonalidad demasiado oscura, piel ligeramente bronceada y de complexión delgada. Siempre viste a la moda, y por lo general tiene una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro a no ser que la hagas enojar con sobremanera.

- _Rebeca._ \- Gruño furiosa Mabel.

- _Exacto._ \- Confirmó él.

En fin. Chocamos de repente, ella cayó al suelo mientras que yo solamente recibí una ligera sacudida; hasta eso fue algo bueno que no tuviésemos nada encima, o abríamos llamado demasiado la atención. Cuando la vi por primera vez, no supe ni siquiera de donde había salido ni que estaría haciendo como para chocar de la nada conmigo, pero a un así, le extendí una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie mientras me disculpaba por mi torpeza.

Las apariencias engañan, o por lo menos lo hacen las primeras impresiones: lo digo por que en un inicio respondió a mis disculpas con una ligera broma que me hizo torcer la boca en una sonrisa, parecía agradable, y después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras que hacían hincapié en mi falta de atención, solamente nos despedimos y nos fuimos cada uno en dirección opuesta.

A partir de ese momento mi seño cambio de forma drástica, tuve una sonrisa en casi todo el día y todo lo que sucedía me lo tomaba con humor y animo. En las clases me fue bien al momento de presentarme, a muchos les llamo la atención mi conocimiento en guitarra, y en educación física, destaque por entre los demás gracias a que tenia una buena condición; una que únicamente fue igualada por la de tu hermano y la tuya.

- _Oh, recuerdo eso. Juntaron las clases por que el profesor tenia que irse temprano durante unos meses. Por lo que la mitad del primer año tuvimos la clase juntos, ¿no_?- Nuevamente se metía en la conversación, pero en esa ocasión fue por gusto de él.

- _Precisamente. Y de hecho, de no haber sido por nosotros tres, el profesor hubiera dicho que entre ambas clases nadie contaba con una condición adecuada. Pero, en fin…_ \- Cerró la conversación para regresar al relato.

El primer día muchos me empezaron a hablar por que creían que siempre estaba animado y por que era alguien sociable. Detalle al que tuve que darle atención, no podía cambiar de actitud de un día para otro solo por una chica; así que empecé a comportarme mas amable con todos. Y lo hice aun mas cuando en el segundo día de clases, me entere que mi grupo compartiría el laboratorio con otra: y ambos cursaríamos juntos la materia de Biología.

Siendo ese el inicio de todo, había llegado tarde a clase por que pasé primero al baño y todos los mingitorios estaban ocupados y con fila. Por lo que, en aquel lugar, solo quedaba un asiento libre, uno aun lado de Rebeca, en un inicio pensé que los dioses estaban de mi lado, ahora solo pienso en que fue una mala broma del destino. En fin, ella y yo nos sentamos juntos, empezamos a hablar, no había día que no intercambiáramos palabras sobre la clase, chistes malos, ocurrencias divertidas y demás cosas. El tiempo pasó, e inevitablemente llego el día en que nuestro profesor nos dejó hacer un trabajo en equipos. Segundo error.

Me convenció al instante, me dijo que su casa estaba cerca, que como nos habían dejado hacer un ecosistema, no tendríamos problemas al llevarlo a la escuela y que además, sus padres no estaban casi nunca en su casa, que podíamos trabajar en la parte escrita sin que nadie nos distrajera. Caí por completo en eso, y lo hice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Nuevamente, los días pasaron; de vez en cuando iba a su casa y pasaba la tarde en su habitación, hacíamos el proyecto sin problemas, tan fluido quedaba todo, que podíamos darnos el lujo de distraernos jugando videojuegos o viendo películas, y en una de esas ocasiones donde me había quedado hasta tarde, me presentó a sus padres como su amigo y compañero de proyecto. Les agrade al instante, las cosas avanzaban de manera fluida y sin complicación alguna; el trabajo que habíamos hecho saco un sobresaliente, pero no por eso deje de ir a su casa, nos mantuvimos siempre juntos hasta que llegó el baile de bienvenida.

- _Oh, el baile para los de primer año. Recuerdo que use un hermoso vestido amarillo con una cinta azul en la cintura; y como un chico de la escuela que no conocíamos me invitó, mi padre obligo a Dipper a ir; por lo que se puso un pantalón negro, camisa blanca sin fajar y una corbata de un azul igual al de mi cinta. Y ahora que lo pienso, que bien que mi padre lo forzó a ir, por que el chico que me invito no le dijo a sus padres que iría, así que llegaron a mitad del baile y se lo llevaron._ \- Otra vez se metía en la conversación, solo que el animo de la voz cambio de ensoñada a conformista, debido al acierto de su padre al enviarle con su hermano gemelo.

- _Si, y fue en ese momento donde se marco un inicio y un final._ \- Terminó por comentar.

De hecho, el momento exacto en donde empezó mi tercer error, fue cuando vimos como el chico se iba del lugar mientras tapaba su rostro y sus padres le esperaban en la salida con mirada severa. Luego, voltee en tu dirección, Dipper ya estaba contigo y creo que escuche un "¿Qué es lo que sucede?" de parte de sus cuerdas bucales. Pero no pude verles por mucho tiempo, de repente me había girado la cabeza quien en ese momento era mi cita.

Rebeca estaba usando un vestido morado, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y hacia juego con el ramillete que le había comprado. Esa noche me había esforzado para demasiadas cosas, una de ellas fue pedirle a mi madre que me ayudara con los preparativos del baile, ella me dijo que ramillete comprar, como ir a su casa, con que traje, y como comportarme; todo para que en esa misma noche, terminara bailando lento tomándole de la cintura. Estaba absorto en el embriagador ambiente, por lo que me tomó por sorpresa su aliento a un lado de mi oído: me susurro si podíamos ir a un lugar con menos gente. Y eso fue lo que hicimos.

Pasamos a encontrarnos en el parque de camino a su casa, platicábamos de manera animada, y de repente, ella me comentó que sus padres debieron de haber salido de viaje justo después de despedirla en la puerta. La ansiedad me carcomía, pero aun así entendí la indirecta, fuimos a su hogar, pero no logramos pasar ni siquiera la sala cuando de repente, ella me sorprendió con un beso.

Estaba en shock, no sabia que hacer, por lo que únicamente me deje llevar, uno luego otro y luego otro beso, todos fueron llegando mientras nuestros alientos cada vez se hacían mas calientes, hasta que simplemente mi consciencia me abandono. Por una u otra razón hasta ese momento me había negado a que sus manos recorrieran mi pecho, pero entrado en calor, no lo impedí mas, ella me quito el saco, desabotono mi camisa y lentamente, los ánimos se fueron pintando de la manera en que todo adolescente sueña por que suceda.

- _Arg… No se por que te estoy contando esto._ \- Ahora fue su turno de interrumpir la narración, estaba comenzando a sentir mucha vergüenza de si mismo.

- _Pues al parecer, necesitas sacártelo del pecho. Vamos, continua, no te preocupes, nadie te va a juzgar._ \- Apretó con mucha mas fuerza su mano, y con una sonrisa dedicada para su moral, consiguió que todo continuara.

De acuerdo, pero, no malinterpretes lo que estoy por decir. Era la primera vez que hacia algo como eso, tenia nervios; y lo único que un muchacho de esa edad sabe sobre ese tema, es lo que ve en los videos que hay en internet. Y eso, déjame decirte, ayuda un poco si sabes que usar a tu favor. Pero, en fin, las cosas se tornaron raras una vez pasamos a estar en su habitación. Yo quería quitarle el vestido de forma tranquila y tierna, pero ella tenia otros planes, me susurro al oído que le gustaba algo en particular, que tenia una fantasía: un deseo oculto. El lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, por lo que no supe si eso que tenia en su rostro era una sonrisa de victoria o una de placer; pero de igual forma, no hubiera importado.

Hice las cosas como ella me pidió, infantilmente actué como ella quería, fui bruto; desgarre el vestido, y ella metida en esa actuación fingía aflicción y dolor, yo sabia que todo estaba bien, dado que nos habíamos puesto una señal para saber que las cosas se nos habían ido de las manos, pero esa seña jamás apareció. Continúe con lo que ella me había pedido, las horas pasaron, y al día siguiente, antes del amanecer, ella y yo nos despedimos afuera de su hogar. Creí que todo estaba bien, pero el infierno apenas había comenzado para mi.

El verano estaba cerca de comenzar, y por alguna razón pensé que podría quedarme de ver con Rebeca para poder hacer cosas que las parejas hacen, por lo que, llegado el momento en que ella me mando mensaje para quedar de vernos un fin de semana, fui sin saber que era lo que me esperaba. Llegue a su casa, y en su cuarto, no estaba solamente ella, sus amigas aguardaban a su lado mientras se concentraban en ver algo en la computadora.

Poco a poco empecé a sentir la angustia naciendo de mi estomago, las cosas estaban andando mal para mi, pero no lo supe si no hasta que ella dijo que con lo que tenia ahí guardado, podía acusarme con las autoridades de una supuesta "violación". No entendí en un inicio a que se refería, y por la sonrisa que ella tenia, pensé por un instante que estaba bromeando, pero entonces puso a reproducir en su ordenador un video, uno donde con visión nocturna, se veía a detalle su habitación, y el como en ese lugar entre yo dándole un empujón a ella para que cayese en su cama, nuestro juego de la otra noche en aquel programa de reproducción de video se veía como algo mucho mas serio. Y entonces lo entendí, estaba atado de pies y manos, además de eso, tenia una correa que dictaba que ella era mi dueña.

Después de eso, las cosas solo pudieron ir a peor. Sus amigas no quisieron quedarse atrás, por lo que planearon una coartada perfecta; todas fingieron en sus videos, y la que grababa lo hacia con una falsa actuación de dolencia y aflicción, por otro lado, yo me vi obligado a cooperar con ellas si no quería que se enviara ese video a las autoridades por medio de un correo electrónico en el cual irían mis datos personales. Me había vuelto su mascota de repente, y en ese momento lo era de todas; por que ahora, según esos videos, yo les había forzado a todas.

- _Esas hijas de…_ \- Quiso decir, pero se ahogo en su garganta aquella maldición.

Bueno, supongo que las cosas pasan por una razón. Después de eso llegaron los finales de semestre, y como sabrás, por obvias razones quise evitarla a ella, negándome incluso a ir a Biología a un cuando había examen de final de semestre. Reprobé. Y de forma inevitable, llego el verano. Otra tortura para mi; ellas se empeñaron en usarme como sirviente para cualquier tarea, me pedían que les comprara cosas y la única manera de salvarme era irme a hacer Parkour a los lugares mas altos de Piedmont. Ahí donde la señal de mi teléfono se perdía.

Huía de ellas como me era posible, pero a un así las cosas no pintaban nada bien para mi. Ni siquiera cuando huía de manera desesperada a las afueras de la ciudad, casi llegando al bosque que le rodeaba; simplemente, pensé que las cosas estaban mas que perdidas, y claro, faltaba aun mas cosas por verse. La escuela, al no verme en clases de recuperación para pasar mi materia reprobada, marcó a mi casa, la situación con mi familia comenzó a hacerse cada vez mas quebradiza, me preguntaban el por que estaba descuidando la escuela, el por que desaparecía casi todos los días y muchas cosas mas a las cuales yo no podía responder con honestidad.

El infierno se cernía sobre de mi, y cuando se dio el regreso a clases, Rebecca me pidió que actuara con normalidad, y que si encontraba a alguien mas con quien divertirse; que me lo diría sin importar quien fuera para que yo buscara la manera de relacionarme con él y así poder hacerle lo mismo. En un principio, aquello daba aires de ser dicho a mediados del año escolar, pero claro, un evento en particular sucedió a los dos días de comenzar las clases. ¿Recuerdas que fue?

- _¿A los dos días?_ \- hizo ademan de pensar seriamente, pero rápida dio con la respuesta- _Que yo sepa. No. Nada interesante pasó a los dos días de que iniciaran clases, bueno, nada salvo que mi hermano regresó de Nueva York._ \- Terminó por decir, aun no muy convencida de ello.

- _Pues, quizás para ti no pareciese muy extraordinario, pero para la escuela si que lo fue. Tu hermano rebosaba de conocimiento y sobresalía por encima del resto en cuanto a lo académico, por lo que, si no mal recuerdo, cuando llegó el director organizo una ceremonia de bienvenida donde incluso le dio un reconocimiento. ¿No es así?_ \- Cuestionó con algo en su voz que pedía que se escudriñara lo que acababa de decir, y logrando su cometido, hizo a la castaña pensar en lo sucedido en el pasado.

- _S-Si… se la hicieron, pasó delante de todos y recibió ese papel… Y supongo que fue ahí donde esa zorra fijo la vista en él. ¿No?_ \- Ahora tenia un verdadero motivo para enfadarse, aunque no lo pudo hacer en contra de él.

Precisamente, al poco rato de la ceremonia de Dipper; Rebeca me dijo que estaba interesada en él, que quería ver que había detrás de todo ese misterio de la actitud antisocial que portaba y que usaba para protegerse de los demás. Nunca le veían hacer nada divertido, y siempre permanecía en la biblioteca, pero por una u otra razón ella no sabia por que simplemente no molestar a un ratón de biblioteca como él. Por lo menos, hasta cierta fiesta que dio un compañero por el inicio de las clases; aunque la dio dos meses después.

- _La fiesta donde Dipper doblo a ese chico ebrio, ¿No es así?_ \- Se metió en la narración de nueva cuenta.

- _Precisamente. En esa ocasión fue donde, detrás de una puerta, Rebeca me pidió que me acercara mas a Dipper._ \- Respondió al instante, ahora con un poco mas de seguridad.

Pero, por mucho que ella me amenazara, por mucho que me pidiera que le hiciera daño a tu hermano, simplemente jamás pude hacerlo. Y para evitar que ella se enterara, un fin de semana le espere dentro del bosque; en un inicio él me miro desconfiado, y mas aun cuando le dije que lo había estado vigilando un tiempo y que por eso mismo sabia que iba los fines de semana al bosque para pasear: pero, después de explicar de una u otra forma todo lo que había pasado, tu hermano no hizo mas que pedirme que cerrara los ojos mientras ponía la mano en mi pecho. No supe por que, pero le hice caso; y mientras hacia lo que me pedía, continuaba explicando lo acontecido. El como me estaban extorsionando, la clase de personas que eran Rebeca y sus amigas, el inicio de todo; en fin, cante como nunca antes había hecho, y por alguna razón, al acabar, me sentí mas que libre.

Después, el silencio gobernó el lugar, y fue roto únicamente por la voz de tu hermano; quien me decía que iba a ayudarme con lo que me estaba pasando. Lo platicamos mucho tiempo, tanto que inclusive quedamos de vernos en el bosque cada vez que intentásemos planear algo. Me preguntaba detalles, sobre la computadora, sobre los videos, sobre la cámara que ella uso, sobre los correos de las demás chicas y si estas lo habían abierto en la computadora de Rebeca: a todo le conteste con la mayor severidad posible, no quería que se escapara algo de importancia y no fue el caso. Aunque, hubo un tiempo en que tuvimos que parar nuestros planes debido a que Dipper dijo que estaba indispuesto. De repente, de una noche a otra, paso a mostrar cambios en su actitud, en su alimentación y le temía a la noche; no sabia que era, al menos, hasta que lo explico hace poco; fue la temporada en que le mordió un lobo en luna llena y peleó contra Richy.

- _Oh, así que no regresaba de la biblioteca cuando le ocurrió eso._ \- Argumentó con compresión, ahora las cosas tenían mucho mas sentido que antes.

- _N-No… no paso así. Una noche, cuando estábamos con la computadora y con aparatos electrónicos, Dipper y yo trabajamos en una memoria USB que pudiera servir de enrutador si se conectaba a un dispositivo. Pero, cuando estábamos por dar el toque final, escuchamos algo a lo lejos. Tu hermano me dijo que me fuera, y que lo hiciera rápido, que él se quedaría a recoger todo y se lo llevaría a casa; que no temiese, que él vivía mas cerca._ \- recordó el escenario durante unos segundos, aquel paisaje oscuro y tenebroso, aquel rugido gutural y aquella mirada determinada en el rostro de su amigo- _Al final pensé que no había sido nada, ya que al día siguiente se encontraba como si nada. Pero con los cambios que presentó después, empecé a creer que algo en serio había ocurrido; preocupación que desapareció en cuanto volvió a ser el de antes, justo después del incendio a la iglesia de las afueras._ \- Explicó sin titubear y con bastante firmeza.

Pero, al caso, pasando un tiempo después de eso; llego el día en que ambos habíamos terminado por fin esa USB, y para entonces, yo ya había terminado de pasarle los hábitos, costumbres, y gustos de tu hermano, todo por plan del mismo. Ya que no tardo mucho en que ella empezara a insinuársele, llegando incluso al punto en que le pidió ir a su casa para que le hiciera una limpieza a su computadora: no pudo ponerle las cosas mas fácil. Hicimos los preparativos pertinentes, él me dio un distorsionador de voz que me hacia sonar como tu, Mabel, y me pidió que marcara por teléfono con una falsa urgencia. También preparo las demás cosas, que debía de usar, y para cuando llego el día, yo no podía estar mas que feliz.

Llegó a su casa como si fuese su amigo, se presento con su familia, y empezó a hacer lo que ella le pidió, ocultando de manera sutil aquel dispositivo que nos permitía entrar a su computadora sin necesidad de clave alguna. Y cuando finalmente terminó de "limpiarla" en todos sus componentes, ella finalmente dio señas de querer hacerle daño a Dipper. Aunque no logro ni siquiera darle un beso, él me mando un mensaje de señal que indicaba el que yo entrara en escena; y con una buena actuación, los dos terminamos corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Prendimos la computadora de tu hermano, y bastó con unos cuantos movimientos para poder meternos a sus archivos, borrar todo lo relacionado con eso, además de meternos a los correos de sus amigas, donde borramos los videos que estaban guardados en la nube. Finalmente, lo mas tedioso fue meternos a sus dispositivos externos por medio de los correos electrónicos, se borraron todos los videos que tenían en sus celulares, tabletas y demás. De esa manera, para cuando llegó la tarde, los dos estábamos riéndonos y festejando por lo que acabamos de hacer; algo bueno hecho a base de un acto ilegal.

- _Espera, ¿fue esa vez cuando llegue a casa y ustedes dos estaban en su cuarto platicando mientras leían historietas?_ \- Se volvió a meter en la explicación de las cosas.

- _Exactamente. Y de hecho, cuando preguntaste que hacíamos, lo de que estábamos estudiando Biología fue una mentira fugaz que termino haciéndose verdad._ \- se digno a confesar- _Fue después de que te fuiste, cuando tu hermano sugirió hacer verdad lo que dije. Me confeso que podía ayudarme con el examen. Y pues, empezamos a llevarnos aun mas que antes, claro, después de que Rebeca terminara de deschavetarse._ \- Aquellas ultimas palabras salieron con un claro tono burlesco, indicando que esa era la parte mas dulce de sus recuerdos.

Pero, en fin, inevitablemente llegamos a un final. Dipper sugirió que restregáramos en su cara nuestra victoria, pero yo preferí algo un poco mas sutil, le pedí a tu hermano que se dejara llevar un poco por Rebeca, solo para que un día planeado, la mandase al diablo. A él no le molesto para nada, sabia que ella entraría en cólera pero aun así hizo las cosas como se las pedí. No por que sea un buen incitador, si no por que le explique que esa tarde la confrontaría después de clases, sus padres no estarían y yo podría pelearme con palabras todo lo que quisiera. Aunque claro, no esperábamos que algo saliera diferente a como nosotros lo planeamos.

- _¿Por qué imagino que eso fue que me peleara con ella cuando Dipper la mando al diablo?_ \- Espetó la chica Pines con un poco de fastidio fingido.

Pues fue justamente eso. De repente, ese día me llego un video de cómo tu le dabas una paliza a esa chica loca; tu hermano te gravo desde lejos y me lo mostró. De hecho, los helados que te invitó él a ti y a tus amigas fueron en parte por mi, le pedí que te llevara a comer algo dulce para agradecerte por eso. Claro que, ello fue al mismo tiempo en que yo la esperaba a fuera de su casa.

Llego arrastrando los pies, tenia en el rostro un seño bastante fruncido y la suciedad cubría su ropa dándole un aspecto mucho mas acabado de lo que en verdad estaba. No dije nada, solo me quede ahí, de pie, esperando por que se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Y entonces se percato de que estaba con ella, me lanzo unos cuantos insultos seguidos de las ordenes de que fuese a golpear a tu hermano. Y cuando me negué, fue como si se viese obligada a recordarme todo lo que me hizo para que estuviera a sus ordenes: fue mas que sencillo, solo tuve que poner a grabar el audio en mi celular y tener los auriculares encendidos y en dirección a ella. Grabe todo.

Sin embargo, no se lo dije de inmediato; me di el gusto de divertirme al verla caerse en pedazos. Le pregunte si aun tenia los videos. Y fue como si viera un castillo de naipes cayendo en la mesa por culpa de una simple brisa de aire. Empezó con su celular, recorrió de principio a fin la galería, y al no encontrar nada, corrió a su casa, entro tan deprisa que dejo la puerta abierta para mi. Anduve con paso lento, saboreando la libertad, y para cuando llegue al lugar donde empezó todo, ahí estaba ella, desesperada, llamando por teléfono a sus amigas mientras abría sus archivos y buscaba hasta en el ultimo bite si quedaba un rastro de lo que usaba en mi contra.

Los minutos pasaron, los gritos menguaron, el sol se fue poniendo y finalmente, ella se volteo hacia mi. Me preguntó que había hecho, pero no le conteste, solo le reproduje el audio recién creado, y sin mas, en su rostro la angustia se presentó. Balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, parecía que creía que la iba a delatar, pero lo único que le pedí fue que no empezara esparcir rumores de nadie, ni de Dipper, ni de mi, ni de nadie. Además, le quite el dinero que había perdido por complacerla a ella y a sus amigas, finalmente, al salir de su casa: yo era libre.

 _ **Fin del P.O.V de Gabriel**_

-Wow… N-Nunca imagine…- Quería empezar a hablar, pero simplemente no le salía nada inteligente, por lo que, tras la ultima palabra, solo dejó que el silencio se apoderaba de ambos.

-Nunca nadie lo imagina. Pero, es cosa del pasado, ni yo se como me metí en algo como eso, pero si se como salí, y es por que tu hermano me ayudo.- Él no tenia el mismo complejo que ella, hablaba de manera tranquila y aliviada, sin mencionar que se encontraba viendo hacia el frente con ensoñación, como si delante de él se encontrase aquel satisfactorio momento de liberación.

-Si, bueno. Solo tengo una pregunta…- Eso no le sorprendió, por lo que solo se medio giro en su dirección con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Una pregunta sobre que cosa?- Amigable, le dio pie a que se explicara.

-¿Por qué ni siquiera le dijiste a sus padres para que la metiera a un psiquiatra o algo así?- Su tonó de voz era indignado, acomplejado, como si eso fuese el mayor problema de todos. Por ende, le fue imposible el no fruncir el seño con fastidio.

-Es lo mismo que preguntó tu hermano.- Bufó antes de ponerse de pie y empezar a caminar en dirección a la calle.

-Es que es lo que una persona con sentido común haría. Le diría a sus padres para que la castigaran y la metieran a un lugar donde le ayudaran con su problema mental. Por que, por cierto, eso es un problema mental severo. En un inicio pensé que la chica era solo un fastidio, ahora se que tiene varios tornillos flojos, y no de los buenos tornillos. Le falta el sentido común. ¿Me oyes? ¿Gabriel?- Le seguía el paso, pero el joven presto mas atención a un afiche que estaba pegado en un poste de luz cercano.

-¿Festival Wood… que? ¿Por eso hubieron tantos globos aerostáticos hace rato?- Arqueaba la ceja confundido. No entendía que veía, pero al parecer, eran tres sujetos con vello facial anormalmente largo, hombres hechos de madera, personas pintadas de muchos colores y a un hombre regordete de cabello dorado.

-Oh, buena idea. Vayamos al festival mañana. Seguro que todos querrán ir, vamos, hay que avisarles.- Le jalo por el brazo e hizo que corriera a su lado en dirección al pueblo.

-¡M-Mabel! ¿Por qué corremos? ¡Podemos avisarles por mensaje de texto!- Gritaba mientras buscaba la manera de zafarse del agarre en su brazo, pero no fue capaz de ello, únicamente era capaz de apreciar como los dedos de la castaña se le hundían mas profundo en la piel.

-¡Avisarles en persona siempre es mejor!- El animo en ella era mas que grande, por lo que ni siquiera vio que estaba prácticamente arrastrando al rubio.- ¡Todos iremos mañana al Festival!- Sentencio al momento de girar en una esquina.

-¿Pero y si uno no tiene tiempo o tiene otros planes?- Le planteo, mas que nada por que esperaba que así se frenara para pensar en esa posibilidad.

-No te preocupes, todos siempre quieren ir al Festival Woodstick.-


	106. La Venganza de un Dios

**_Vale, vale, vale... Ultimamente tardo mas de lo usual. Espero poder correguir eso, ya lo veran... 7u7 Pero, no quiero entrar en detalles y dar alas sin haber probado lo que tengo en mente antes. Jejejeje... El caso, espero que este capitulo les guste, trabaje y batalle un poco con el, pero creo que al final salio tal cual como queria... :3 Espero que lo disfruten, si es asi, ojala me lo hagan saber por medio de un comentario. Y si no fue el caso, pues, de igual manera espero que me dejen un comentario para saber que cosas estan saliendose de mis manos... X3_**

 ** _Como sea, empecemos. La serie de Gravity Falls esta sujeta a los derechos de autor de su creador Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha unicamente por un fan y para fans bajo el unico propocito de entretener sin animo de lucro._**

 ** _AzulyOro; Me alegro el que te haya gustado el capitulo y que te haya animado. :D Espero que ya hayas sopesado la decepcion deportiva. X3 Jejeje... Gracias por las buenas palabras de aliento, ojala sea el caso. En cuanto a tu supocision, pues, lo dejare a cosa del tiempo, que este te de la respuesta... 7u7 Gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos! :D_**

 ** _Lector; Jejeje... Que bien volver a tenerte aqui! Ojala los ultimos capitulos hayan sido de tu agrado. Gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos! :D_**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 33: La Venganza de un Dios**_

-Esa chica… no me da buena espina.- Candy Chiu estaba en su habitación, releyendo viejos panfletos de viajes del pasado. Acababa de terminar de bañarse por tercera vez en el día, pero en esa ocasión ya le fue posible el quitarse toda la suciedad del cuerpo, y de una u otra forma logro acicalarse lo suficiente como para prepararse para salir o para salir de repente a la calle; aunque esa ultima posibilidad era mas bien remota.

Se encontraba a gusto en donde estaba, sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, con aquellos jeans holgados pegándose a su figura pero sin molestarle; con su querido suéter verde sobre de si y con el cabello recogido a la altura de la mitad de su nuca con dos palillos plateados. Revisaba de forma minuciosa las cosas que tenia delante, fotografías de un viaje de hacia tres años, viejos trípticos de información exagerada y por supuesto, cierto panfleto hecho a mano por un adolescente que para entonces, aun no perfeccionaba sus técnicas de dibujo.

Y de hecho, estaba por revisar este mismo, pero de la nada llamaron a la puerta. El timbre sonó una vez, una vez en la que ella giro en dirección del reloj digital que estaba aun lado de su cama, la hora resaltaba en color rojo por encima de la oscuridad del lugar. 22:21 hrs, era demasiado tarde para una visita, pero a un a pesar de ello bajó la escaleras para atender a aquella persona que interrumpía su velada. Persona a la que recibió en cuanto abrió la puerta; o bueno, a quienes recibió; a ambos, y con justa sorpresa. En ningún momento se esperó el verles llegar a ambos con signos de haber corrido todo el camino hasta ese lugar.

-C-C-Candy… H-Hola… B-Buenas noches…- Su querida amiga a duras penas podía ser capaz de articular un par de palabras, y eso, teniendo la asfixiante necesidad de jalar una larga bocanada de aire para recuperar el oxigeno en sus pulmones.

-¿Mabel? ¿Gabriel? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por que están tan agitados?- Se apresuro por preguntar a la par en que se asomaba por la puerta y miraba a todas direcciones posibles, buscando a algún enemigo que de repente se hubiese dado a la tarea de atacar a sus amigos.

-N-No pasa mucho… S-Solo que M-Mabel…- Estaba tratando de hablar el rubio, pero fue frenado por una mano en sus labios que impidieron que continuase vociferando algo al respecto.

-En realidad… E-Estamos así por que ya hemos dado varias vueltas por el pueblo a base de una carrera rápida. D-De hecho, eres la ultima parada.- En esa ocasión, su amiga ya era capaz de mantener una oración bien formulada de manera continua; pero no por ello paso por alto el dato que le acababa de dar.

-E-Espera. ¿Varias vueltas por el pueblo corriendo? ¿Por que hicieron eso?- La sorpresa ahora le gobernaba, mas que nada por que comprobó que exactamente, no estaba ocurriendo nada malo. Y a juzgar por lo que pretendía decir el forastero, lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento era obra de su querida Mabel.

-Pues, verás... A Gabriel se le ocurrió la idea...- Empezó a decir, sin embargo el mencionado se incorporó con rapidez para interrumpirle.

-A mi no se me ocurrió nada de nada.- Airado y con el rostro rojo; el cual no sabía si se presentaba así por el enfado o por el esfuerzo realizado hasta ese momento, de cualquier forma: aquel joven mostraba cierta predilección por deslindarse de todo aquel embrollo.

-Se le ocurrió que sería buena idea que todos fuéramos mañana al festival Woodstick.- no le importó la negativa, continuo hablando como si no le hubiera escuchado- Y pues, ambos vinimos a avisarte que mañana nos veríamos todos en la casa de Thompson para ir juntos.- Finalizó, dejando a su ves, a una enmudecida peli negra que fruncía el ceño en confusión.

-D-De acuerdo... ¿Y por qué no lo dijeron por mensaje en vez de darle al vuelta al pueblo?- Candy, sin contenerse, señaló lo obvio.

-Eso mismo le pregunté yo...- Gabriel nuevamente dejaba entrever su enfado.

-Y mira, si te hubiera hecho caso, Tambry, Robbie, Nate, Gideon, Grenda y Marius se hubieran negado a ir en grupo y hubiesen preferido ir solos o simplemente no ir; pero, lo bueno es que preví ese hecho y ahora, después de insistirle a todos, iremos como grupo.- Con un claro risueño, la castaña daba a entender que se encontraba satisfecha de haber visto venir ese desenlace, y claro, aún más por haberlo evitado.

-D-De acuerdo… ¿Entonces, mañana a que hora?- No tenia problema alguno con ir con todos sus amigos a tal lugar, menos aun por tratarse de un evento en el que podría encontrar mas de una cosa interesante; y en esos momentos, cualquier cosa resultaba mas interesante que dejarse sumir en sus pensamientos.

-Mañana a las dos de la tarde, y esperaremos una media hora a que lleguen todos por si tienen un problema o algo por el estilo.- Vocifero cual si se encontrase con aquellas palabras grabadas en su garganta: de manera mecánica movió los labios y abrió los ojos de par en par, preocupando por un segundo a su acompañante de cabellos casi blancos, aunque, la preocupación paso en cuanto la vio actuar con normalidad otra vez.

-Bien. Ahí estaré, Mabel.- de repente, se sentía ligera, y el sueño sin previo aviso le asaltó; dato que mostro con un largo bostezo- Bueno, creo que ya me iré a dormir, ha sido un largo día.- Sentía la inconsciencia casi encima, por ende, se apresuro a despedirse con la mano de ambos invitados espontáneos al mismo tiempo en que les deseaba las buenas noches.

-Nos vemos mañana, Can-Can.- La joven Pines sacudía el brazo con fuerza, mientras que el joven guitarrista únicamente movía la muñeca con lentitud y calma.

-Descansa.- Deseo él antes de perderla de vista tras su puerta.- Bueno, eso sin duda salió mejor que con los demás. Muchos solo se negaron por que creen que será raro ver a tu hermano con, ah ¿Pacifica? Si, ella… bueno, según ellos, no sabrán como ver a los dos en una relación.- Empezó a hablar en cuanto volvieron a caminar, ahora, con rumbo a la colina mas cercana al pueblo. Ahí donde se erigía con magnificencia la residencia veraniega de la castaña.- Oye, ahora que lo pienso. ¿Por qué dijiste que era nuestra ultima parada? ¿No aun nos falta decirle a la novia de tu hermano?- Arqueo la ceja con intriga, pero solo lo hizo para encontrarse de lleno con una mirada sonriente.

-Oh, por favor. Dipper irá sin duda, y si va él, sin duda irá ella... más ahora que confesaron estar en una relación.- Sus ojos brillaron con eso último. Como si de repente, en su mente, se hubiese encendido una idea tan luminosa como un espectacular.- Que por cierto, seguimos sin saber como es que paso todo eso.- Señalo con cierta expectativa de una subida de animo; aunque solo recibió un alzar ligero de hombros.

-Bueno, supongo que ya te lo contaran ellos en su debido momento.- Estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado todo aquello, de hecho, parecía bastante tentadora la sola idea de irse ya a aquel cuarto de hotel que compartía con el peculiar extranjero que se ofreció de manera amigable a darle asilo. Pero claro, aquello no era lo mismo que la castaña tenia en mente.

-Nada de "En su momento" necesito respuestas, y las quiero ahora…- sin importarle nada, se colocó delante del rubio con ambas manos en sus caderas y el rostro de frente, casi pegado al de su acompañante- Así que, ahora mismo espero que tengas animo para una caminata mas… Regresaremos a la mansión.- No espero siquiera que le pudiera responder, rauda y veloz, aprisionó su mano derecha en su extremidad izquierda al mismo tiempo en que giraba sobre de si misma para empezar a andar con rumbo a su hogar de verano. Momento justo en que se escuchó el quejido del forastero.

-Ahhh… Vamos… Ya es demasiado noche, y creo que todos estamos cansados, hicimos mucho el día de hoy.- empezaba a defenderse mientras que sin éxito se jaloneaba levemente del brazo, buscando la libertad que parecía no llegar pronto- A-Además, a tus tíos no les gustara que este en su casa tan tarde.- Con solo soltar esas palabras de forma instantánea se recrimino, creyendo que había sido un argumento bastante absurdo; sin embargo, se sorprendió con sobremanera al frenarse por la falta de fuerza proveniente de la castaña.

-Hummm… Quizás tengas razón… Al inicio del verano Stan me dijo que no quería a ningún chico en la mansión a mas haya de cierta hora en particular; y si lo metía a escondidas, él se encargaría personalmente en colgarlo de la ropa interior en el asta bandera que hay aun lado del salón del pueblo.- Por reacción propia, llevo una mano a su mentón en son de pensar seriamente las cosas: por otro lado, el rubio a su lado solo frunció su rostro con temor. Uno que sabia claramente que estaba justificado.

-¿H-Hablas en serio?- Sentía un tic nervioso naciendo en su ceja derecha, la incredulidad era ahora algo que le estaba marcando claramente: y lo peor de todo, era que no sabia si aquello debía de tomarlo como amenaza por parte del mayor, como una advertencia o como un dato a tener en cuenta en el futuro.

-Si…- pareció pensarlo un poco con aquella pose meditabunda, sin embargo, al final pareció no importarle en lo mas mínimo, dado que volvió a jalarle por el brazo para incitarle a reanudar la marcha- Bueno, no importa, tu vas a ir a ver a Dipper, no a mi.- Por un instante, desde la vista del rubio; aquella castaña pareció sonreír con malicia y al percatarse de dicho detalle un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral de punta a punta.

Pero, a un con todas esa dudas puestas sobre su cabeza, el joven citadino no dio marcha atrás ni opuso una resistencia mayor. Simplemente se estaba dejando guiar bajo la esperanza de que acabando con lo que ella quería hacer, él finalmente podría retirarse a donde se estaba quedando temporalmente y de una vez por todas, podría dormir. Esa visión de una tranquila noche le alentó, quizás lo suficiente como para emprender una marcha mas pronunciada, o quizás solo le pareció así a él, dado que la joven que le acompañaba al final no dijo nada con respecto a dicho cambio de actitud. Sus pies les llevaron eventualmente a los pies de aquella ostentosa residencia, las puertas se abrieron para ellos con un simple botón rojo y para cuando atravesaron el pórtico para dar con la recepción del lugar, bastaron con unos simples cuantos pasos para pasar aun lado de la sala. Lugar en el cual se encontraban los familiares de la chica Pines.

-Vaya, ya volviste calabaza…- prolifero el anciano de negro, quien dejo de ver el televisor por un momento para voltear en dirección a su sobrina; notando inevitablemente a su acompañante- ¿No ya es muy noche como para que siguán dando vueltas por ahí?- Su seño fruncido indicaba claramente que no esperaba ver a aquel rubio de nuevo, por lo menos esa velada. Por otro lado, el otro anciano permanecía sentado en una mesa que estaba un poco mas retirada; junto a la ventana, Ford leía un libro al momento en que su gemelo hablo, aunque, dejo su lectura para alzar la vista en dirección a ambos adolescentes.

-Si, pero esta ya es la ultima vuelta. Vamos a ver a Dipper, ¿dónde esta?- Se acerco para hablar con mayor claridad y de paso, para asomarse dentro de la habitación, solo en caso de que su hermano se encontrara dentro de esta.

-Según se, fue a dejar a su chica a su casa. No debería de tardar en volver.- Nuevamente, Stan actuaba como si no le importara, pero no despegaba en ningún momento el ojo de su invitado. Hecho que fue advertido por el mismo al sentir la incomodidad en el ambiente.

-De acuerdo. En ese caso creo que lo esperaremos en el patio trasero.- No espero a que dijeran nada en respuesta, únicamente se dedico a caminar en dirección del lugar mencionado. Claro, con un confundido Gabriel detrás de ella.

-¿Por qué en el patio trasero?- Le cuestionó el muchacho mientras sus pisadas resonaban en aquel pasillo tan ornamentado.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Devolvió la pregunta sin pensárselo demasiado.

-N-No, nada… Solo que pensé que por ser Dipper dirías que lo esperábamos en su habitación o en su estudio. No en el patio.- Explicó de forma instintiva, inclusive con algo de nervios en su voz: los cuales se quedaron con él después de soportar la inquisitiva mirada del tío de aquella chica a la que seguía sin saber bien el por que de ello.

-Hummm… Si, pero afuera podemos ver las estrellas.- Esas palabras la acompañaron para cuando ya se encontraban afuera del lugar. La luz que emitía el pueblo era poca, no contaba con la suficiente potencia como para opacar el cielo; y siendo ese el caso, dejaba ver claramente los múltiples cuerpos celestes que en el mismo pintaban un tranquilizador espectáculo.

-Vaya, en este lugar si que se ven bastantes…- Balbuceo asombrado.- Sinceramente, hasta ahora no me había permitido a mi mismo el contemplar el cielo de noche. No estoy acostumbrado, así que no pensé en voltear la cabeza hacia arriba.- Soltó sin pensar, de repente se estaba relajando demasiado, y tras unos segundos de no decir nada, se sentó en medio del lugar con las piernas cruzadas, Mabel le imito sin pensarlo mucho. Estaban en silencio, mas no era incomodo para nada, solamente permanecían así por que era su gusto, claro, hasta que este mismo fue roto por uno de los dos.

-¿Sabes? El Zodiaco que tiene Dipper en la espalda muestra unos símbolos que representan a una persona en especifico.- Aquel tema de conversación nació de repente, y aunque le tomo por sorpresa, se le dio fácil el responder ante aquello.

-Si, me contó de eso Dipper. Me lo dijo cuando estábamos en su habitación leyendo sus diarios; y cuando me encontré con esa rueda extraña, se tomo el tiempo para explicarme un poco las cosas.- Se giró para verla. Verla a ella, bajo la luz de la luna y de las estrellas, pálida por la blanca luz, y serena por el escenario en el que estaban sumergidos.

-¿Sabes que significa cada símbolo?- Otra cosa salida de la nada, solo que en esa ocasión, él no contaba con una respuesta certera.

-L-La verdad es que no…- confesó con titubeo- Dipper solo me dijo quien era cada símbolo.- Terminó por decir, recibiendo como primera contestación, su mirada calmada.

-¿Quién era cada símbolo?- repitió mientras arqueaba una ceja y mostraba una sonrisa divertida- Oh, vaya… Bueno, pues habría que repasarlos. Mi tío Stan es el símbolo de la Media Luna, mi tío Ford es la Mano de Seis Dedos, McGucket es el símbolo de los Lentes, Soos es el signo de Pregunta, Wendy es la Bolsa de Hielo, Robbie es el Corazón Roto, Gideon es la estrella de Adivinación, Pacifica es la Llama… Y luego estamos Dipper y yo. El Pino y la Estrella Fugaz.- hizo una pausa para cerrar los ojos y regresar el rostro al cielo- ¿Aunque, sabes? Ford me explicó una día, después de escucharme hablar por horas en el verano que Dipper no estuvo aquí, que existió la posibilidad de que los símbolos de Dipper y el mío se cambiaran; dijo que por un momento, Dipper pudo terminar siendo la Estrella Fugaz y yo terminara siendo el Pino.- Los ojos de Gabriel se abrieron como platos, estupefacto y sorprendido de aquella revelación tan espontanea.

-E-Espera, ¿qué cosa?- Por un segundo no se lo creyó, o lo que era mas, no esperó escuchar eso: menos aun cuando su amigo le había dicho la importancia de que fuese él ese símbolo.

 _ **Flashback;**_

-Dipper, viejo, ¿déjame ver si entiendo, me estas diciendo que la rueda que tienes en la espalda es un hechizo, conjuro o lo que sea que sea, que funciona para aprisionar al que según ustedes es "El ser mas peligroso en el universo"?- Gabriel tenia en su mano uno de los diarios abierto en las paginas que mostraban aquello a lo que él se refería. Marius estaba a su lado, escuchando de igual manera la explicación que acababan de darles.

-Exactamente. Bill Cipher es débil ante la unión de un zodiaco especifico.- Se limitó a decir mientras veía como Gideon se mantenía a raya en el lugar donde permanecía; encontrándose completamente absorto en lo que leía y en el baño del cuarto se escuchaba con claridad el teclear de un celular, indicando que Robbie se había distraído con los textos que estaba escribiendo para su novia.

-¿P-Pero por que un Zodiaco compuesto de personas?- Necio, quería mas respuestas con respecto al tema, mas que nada por que le llamaba la atención aquello que en su espalda se encontraba grabado para recordarle que era lo que mantenía sellado.

-Eso en si, es mas o menos sencillo, depende de cómo se entienda.- dejó de estar en su escritorio leyendo, y tras caminar un poco, se quedo de pie en medio del cuarto- La existencia de Bill es un enigma para mas de uno, de hecho, lo es para la misma existencia. Lo único que se sabe de él, es que es un demonio proveniente de la dimensión de las pesadillas, regido únicamente por el caos y el descontrol. Y quizás sea por eso mismo que, nosotros diez juntos podemos hacerle frente.- Había terminado, pero se encontró con el final de su explicación con un par de rostros confundidos que indicaban con claridad que aun no entendían del todo a que se refería; por lo que reanudo la explicación.- Bueno, a lo que me refiero, es que cada uno de nosotros tiene un símbolo que le identifica; ya sea por su forma de ser, por lo que representa el símbolo en si, o por el gusto propio del usuario a dicho símbolo. Aunque, todos tienen una explicación, todos dicen algo con respecto a su portador.- No dejaba de ver a su amigo, esperando poder saciar sus ansias de conocimiento.

-¿Cada símbolo significa algo? ¿Cómo que?- Inquirió a la par en que veía directamente sus ojos.

-Pues, los lentes hacen referencia a alguien sabio, la bolsa de hielo lo hace a alguien frio y genial, el corazón roto pero cocido hace referencia a alguien que fue herido y que pudo levantarse nuevamente; ¿como decirlo en simples palabras? Ah, si, digamos que es perseverancia. Todos tienen un significado detrás.- La pasión del rostro de su amigo estaba menguando, indicándole que se encontraba calmando toda curiosa pasión.

-Y-Ya veo…- dijo antes de verle caminar nuevamente a la ventana, lugar que usaba en ese momento para leer, aunque, no le dejo llegar sin contratiempos- ¿Y dime, que significa el tuyo?- La pregunta le descolocó un poco, sin embargo, aun así se mantuvo firme en su postura serena.

-¿El mío? ¿Qué significa el Pino?- Nuevamente se volteaba a él, aunque en esa ocasión lo hacia mientras pensaba en la respuesta a tal peculiaridad.- Según Ford, el Pino representa la fortaleza de los valores, la constancia, la voluntad…- hizo una pausa prolongada, una donde relacionaban las cosas de las que hablaban; Marius, Gabriel e incluso Gideon le veían, aunque el ultimo lo hacia por el rabillo del ojo- Supongo que es por eso mismo que fui yo quien tuvo la carga de tener a Bill en su espalda. Nadie mas presentó una sensación parecida, y eso únicamente me dice que solamente el Pino puede cargar con el peso de aquella labor. No se si a lo largo de la existencia de los humanos mas de un grupo del Zodiaco se le ha enfrentado, pero si se que cuando fallezca de anciano, él regresara a la misma dimensión de donde salió. Pero claro, ya logro salir una vez.- Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de terminar la conversación que estaban llevando a cabo, y sin ninguna interrupción mas, se fue al lugar que quería para proseguir con su lectura, sin importarle si dejaba ligeramente sorprendidos a sus amigos.

 _ **Fin del Flashback;**_

-Si, así como me escuchaste. Yo pude haber terminado siendo el Pino. Pero, las cosas salieron distintas.- Estaba divagando, se le notaba en el mirar, pero el joven muchacho no sabia a ciencia cierta si divagaba con respecto a lo que estaban contando o con algún recuerdo lejano.

-¿En que fueron distintas?- La pregunta simplemente salió de sus labios. No requirió mucho esfuerzo, únicamente lo soltó sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Pues… Cuando le conté a Ford como fueron las cosas cuando Dipper y yo llegamos, señalo que ambos pudimos hacer cosas distintas. Dipper pudo simplemente enojarse conmigo por no haberlo escuchado, y con eso, pudo haberme perseguido a escondidas para ver que podía suceder, así, pudo haber evitado que los Gnomos me secuestraran. Los dos hubiésemos regresado a la cabaña sin mucho problema, yo me hubiese disculpado, y él solamente se hubiera quedado afuera para poder relajarse, pero entonces, era mas que seguro que los Gnomos volvieran, y se hubiesen llevado a Dip; y ese hubiera sido el punto clave, yo hubiera usado el diario 3, le hubiera pedido el carro de golf a Wendy y Soos me hubiese dado el bate de madera. Intentaría rescatarlo, y por lo que estudio Ford de los Gnomos, según él, los gnomos tarde o temprano me hubiesen desgarrado el suéter por la parte del pecho y me hubieran alborotado el cabello. Pero a un a pesar de ello, hubiésemos salido bien parados al final. Solo para que, regresando a la cabaña, Stan nos hubiera permitido tomar una cosa de la tienda. Y ahí, yo hubiese tomado el garfio volador, y Dipper la gorra de Pino, pero no para él dado que seguiría conservando la gorra de estrella, la de la cabaña la hubiese tomado para mi…- Guardo silencio por un momento, ya había siendo demasiado tiempo que ella hubiese estado hablando, por lo que simplemente decidió guardar su voz por unos momentos, unos donde ella misma estaría pensando algo al respecto de lo que acababa de decir.- Me la hubiera dado para mi cabello, y sin saberlo, hubiésemos acabado con los símbolos invertidos. Pero claro, Stanford dice que el de Dipper no se hubiera definido si no hasta después, cuando en la nave alienígena, él perdiera por un rato su gorra, gorra que ahora ya vimos de manera concreta.- Sin que Gabriel siquiera lo esperase, de entre los pliegues de su abrigo, extrajo aquella prenda tan acabada. Aquella, que aun lado del árbol de pino color azul, contaba con tres marcas en uno de sus laterales, que junto con marcas de quemaduras, parecía simular una estela.

-¿Esa es…?- Su voz apenas y se escucho por encima de la abrumadora solemnidad de la noche.

-La gorra que mi hermano traía consigo cuando sucedió lo de la nave espacial. Ese primer día de verano pudo habernos marcado, pero si no hubiera sido así, las cosas sin duda serian demasiado distintas. No se bien el como, ni siquiera puedo pensarlo. Pero, esto me lo deja en claro. Dipper pudo ser la Estrella Fugaz. Aunque, en fin, es solo una suposición. No lo sabemos con certeza, digo, también existe la posibilidad de que siempre hubiésemos tenido ese destino, y que no se hubiese podido cambiar por nada, pero, se vale pensar en lo que pudo pasar, ¿No?- Bajó aquel accesorio, y su rostro se alzo lo suficiente como para que la blanca luz de luna le iluminase.

-Pues si lo pensamos bien; _Dipper pudo haber sido capturado por Bill. Y tu pudiste tener al final, a aquella criatura encerrada en tu mente y representada en tu espalda_.- Su amigo se lo había contado, al menos lo segundo, ya que lo primero, ella misma se lo contó hacia un día atrás.- Bueno, no tiene caso alguno el pensar en lo que pudo haber sido.- con eso, llamó su atención, obligándole a voltear a verle; recibiéndole con una sonrisa- Lo que pasó, ya no tiene mucha mas importancia que aprender de ello, lo que esta pasando, hay que recibirlo y afrontarlo, y lo que esta por pasar; habrá que depararlo preparados.- Se giró en torno a las estrellas, las palabras que acababa de decir eran de cortesía de su padre.- _Vaya, y justo ahora pienso en que, me dijo que me daba ese consejo solo con la condición de que se las dijera a alguien que las necesitase en su momento._ \- Con humor, torció los labios en una mueca divertida por ese hecho, y sin mas, se regresó a su acompañante.

No esperó mucho en esa ocasión, sin pensarlo cambió el tema de conversación a uno mucho mas animado, en todo momento lo hizo. Simplemente empezaba a platicar de otras cosas que pensaba que podían animar a la chica, que podían distraerla de lo que estaban platicando momentos atrás. Y sin que ninguno se percatara, la desgastada gorra azul con blanco, pasó a quedarse detrás de ellos, sin ser de mayor importancia para ninguno de ellos. La noche empezó a avanzar, no sintieron el peso de los minutos, ni de las horas.

Se quedaron únicamente ahí, platicando de lo que les gustaba hacer, de lo que les gustaba oír, de lo que les gustaba ver. Intercambiaron experiencias, momentos, sucesos, todos y cada uno de ellos de un pasado no tan lejano. Se burlaban y se mofaban de momentos divertidos, y cuando llegaba el momento, reflexionaban de lo que otros acontecimientos les hicieron pasar. Estaban bastante concentrados en ello, tanto, que si no fuera por un celular que vibro en son de atención para su poca batería, ninguno de los dos se hubiera percatado que la noche ya estaba realmente entrada en si. La luna inclusive había rebasado su punto máximo, y muy a su pesar, el firmamento daba indicios, junto con el aire, de que faltaba realmente poco para que llegara el alba.

-¿E-En que momento pasaron seis horas de la noche?- Interrogó la castaña mientras prestaba real atención a su celular; a la par en que recogía el accesorio que otrora perteneció a su gemelo.

-No lo se. Pero creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir un poco. Mañana, por culpa de alguien, iremos a pasar casi todo el día afuera.- Se volteo a verle con una falsa incriminación, acto que obligo a la joven Pines a voltear la cabeza hacia arriba mientras paraba los labios en son de un puchero.

-Técnicamente, ya es el día siguiente, así que seria "hoy la pasaremos casi todo el día afuera".- Corrigió en una falsa defensa de su persona. Burla que hizo peculiar gracia en ambos. Rieron por unos momentos, y cuando estuvieron a punto de adentrarse en la mansión por la puerta de atrás, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Ninguno dijo nada, solamente permanecieron viéndose el uno al otro. Con una fijación persistente en sus ojos que brillaban con peculiaridad en aquella noche tan larga. Mabel sonrió medianamente, haciendo que Gabriel se forzara en desviar la mirada al suelo, con temor de que aun con la poca luz del cielo, se notase aquel rubor que en sus mejillas apareció como si se tratara de una niña. Por su parte, su acompañante únicamente logro suprimir una pequeña risa con la palma de su mano; misma que tendió en dirección al adolescente.

-¿E-Eh?- La acción le tomó completamente por sorpresa. Tanto, que le fue imposible no balbucear al verle con una pose alivianada y con la extremidad extendida en son de él.

-Toma mi mano. Adentro esta demasiado oscuro, y si no conoces el lugar, te golpearas contra todos los muebles que haya en el camino al cuarto de mi hermano.- Alegre, y con un rubor peculiar en sus mejillas, la chica alzó un poco mas la mano, lo suficiente como para que el muchacho deparara mas tiempo en ella.

-¿E-En el cuarto de tu hermano?- Por el tonó de voz que uso, le generó aun mas risa a la chica. Pero tampoco fue como que podía evitarlo, aquello le llego por sorpresa.

-Claro que en el cuarto de mi hermano. Ya es demasiado noche como para que vayas al hotel de Marius. Mejor quédate en la mansión.- aquello era proliferado al mismo tiempo en que el rubio le tomaba de la mano, aceptando ser guiado por el lugar que estaba sumido en la oscuridad- Además, dudo que a Dipper le moleste.- Soltó después de un rato de andar por la penumbra del lugar.

-Yo dudo que siquiera Dipper este despierte para decirme que no…- Contestó una vez recuperado su buen humor.

-Eso también es importante. Mejor no hagas ruido al entrar, quizás ahora te pueda decir algo, pero en la mañana ni siquiera será capaz de decirte algo.- Fue lo único que se dijo antes de subir por las escaleras del lugar.

A partir de ese punto, ninguno de los dos dijo algo mas que no fuese una simple despedida para esa noche, prometiéndose el uno al otro, que al día siguiente volverían a charlar como lo habían estado haciendo hasta ese punto. Un deseo de pasar una confortable velada después, la puerta que los separaba se cerro; y únicamente se quedó él en el pasillo, negro y silencioso, que aguardaba a que finalmente fuese abandonado de manera completa.

Suceso que aconteció tras unos momentos de un largo nada. Gabriel, quien había permanecido en medio del corredor en completo silencio aguardando por cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder, solamente dejó escapar un suspiro largo antes de adentrarse en aquella habitación que por lo visto, tendría que compartir con su querido amigo. La luz en el lugar era mas que en el pasillo, cortesía de aquel balcón por el que entraba la misma, alumbrando y embelleciendo de paso aquellas rosas rojas y espinosas que adornaban el barandal del mismo.

De un color azulado era pintado el suelo, los muebles, y hasta parte del joven amigo que tenia. Aquel muchacho de cabellos castaños que abrazaba un objeto brilloso cual si se tratara de un oso de peluche, y de paso, que provocaba en su amigo una risa suave. Aunque, tras unos momentos, dejo de verle solo para indagar con la mirada cualquier parte del lugar que se encontrase con el espacio suficiente como para permitirle pasar la noche.

 _ **Seis horas después;**_

-¡AHHHH! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS GABRIEL?!.- El mencionado se encontraba profundamente dormido, por lo que le llego de improvisto una fuerte patada en la boca de su estomago, tan fuerte, que lo fue a tirar de la cama.

-¡Ugh!- logró quejarse el citadino una vez en el suelo y completamente despierto- ¿Q-Que demonios?- Murmuro por lo bajo gracias a la falta de aire.

-¡¿Cómo que "que demonios"?!- inquirió exaltado el castaño- ¡Esa pregunta la hago yo! ¿Gabriel, que demonios?- hizo una mueca algo desdeñosa con respecto a la redundancia de sus palabras, pero la sopeso al instante tras regresar a lo que estaba ocurriendo- ¿Qué hacías en mi cama y abrazándome?- Pregunto ya mas despierto y recuperado del susto. Un susto que había tenido al ver tan cerca de su amigo, de frente, con su rostro casi pegado al suyo y con sus brazos rodeándole.

-Je…- una pequeña burla se escucho por la puerta del cuarto, hecho que les hizo voltear a ambos- Je Jejeje…- Se burlaba de una manera contenida cierta chica que contaba con un suéter que tenia los colores del arcoíris, mientras que, a su lado, una rubia tenia una expresión de consternación en su rostro ruborizado.

-Vaya… no pensé que mi novio fuese así…- Pacifica dio esas palabras mientras intercambiaba la mirada entre el par de adolescentes y el celular que su amiga sostenía a lo alto.

-No pensé que ninguno de los dos fuese así.- Burla. Eso era lo único que recibían ambos; aunque claro, antes que soportar eso, prefirieron defenderse de las acusaciones.

-N-No. ¡No es lo que parece!- Ambos salieron despedidos de su lugar y fueron en dirección de las chicas, quienes empezaron a reír de forma descontrolada.

Las horas pasaron, unas cuantas burlas y mofas fueron proliferadas en su contra, pero tras haber desmentido toda palabrería, explicado lo ocurrido y haberse dado un baño, al final los jóvenes se encontraron en las puertas de la mansión listos para irse al pueblo. Mabel contaba con aquel suéter de varios colores que le llegaba por lo largo, hasta la mitad de los muslos, además contaba con unas medias negras largas y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Por otro lado, Pacifica tenia sobre de si una playera roja escarlata, unos pantalones negros algo holgados y unas zapatillas deportivas parecidas a las de su pareja, pero de un color cereza; además, contaba con su cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Por otro lado, Dipper tenia una camiseta negra, un chaleco gris encima, un sombrero que contaba con una franja blanca en la parte que lo dividía de la solapa, además, sus pantalones de mezclilla y las zapatillas de suelo negras con blanca terminaban de hacer juego con sus demás prendas. Por ultimo, Gabriel se mantenía firme a portar una vestimenta mas casual, una playera blanca, un pantalón azul fuerte y tenis de color negro.

-¿No tuviste problemas con Mabel al llegar?- Le preguntó Dipper a su chica al momento en que vio que su hermana se distrajo al platicar con su tío de seis dedos.

-¿Ah?- se volteo la rubia con confusión, algo que se disipó tras unos segundos- Oh, te refieres a eso. Bueno, es que me abrió tu tío Stan. Me dijo que estabas aun en tu habitación, y cuando estaba por entrar, Mabel salió de la suya y me encontró. Lo que le siguió, bueno, te lo imaginaras. ¿No?- Nuevamente, con un poco de burla en su voz, le recordó esa peculiar escena en la que lo encontró. Generando un rubor exagerado en sus mejillas.

-Si, si, si… me lo imagino… Mabel y Gabriel se quedaron platicando hasta muy tarde, y debido a eso, Gabriel se quedo a dormir en mi cuarto aun cuando yo estaba dormido.- por un instante se quedo en silencio, mirando fijamente en dirección a ambos adolescentes que platicaban con su mentor- Me alegro de ver que se lleven bien esos dos.- Finalmente, sonrió, una sonrisa tranquila y cálida, una sonrisa que despojo de burla a la rubia a su lado y la lleno de un cándido calor en su pecho.

-¿A-Apruebas lo que sucede entre ambos?- Le susurro al oído con algo de duda.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiere, sabe bien los peligros que puede afrontar al hacer las cosas demasiado apresuradas, así que confió en su juicio. Además- con esa palabra agregada a su explicación, le tomó de la mano fuertemente- ella no ha dicho nada sobre nosotros. No veo por que deba de hacerlo yo sobre de ellos.- Se había girado en su dirección, aun con aquella misma sonrisa de antes; una sonrisa que prevaleció aun a pesar de que se fue acercando poco a poco a la muchacha: ya no tenia pudor, ni pena, ni lamento, ya no tenia por que ocultar lo que ellos dos eran en verdad.

-Ejem…- les llamo la atención la mayor de los gemelos, aquella que con un peculiar color en las mejillas, les sonreía a cierta distancia- ¿Les tengo que recordar que están en publico?- Pregunto con voz picara, y mientras alzaba una ceja, permitió que la pareja volteara a ver a los que les rodeaban en ese momento.

Tanto Dipper como Pacifica decidieron no prestar atención a las palabras de la chica, y sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, se encaminaron de manera rauda y veloz, en dirección a la salida. Dejando en claro a todos que no estaban dispuestos a soportar burlas por el momento, eso, y que ya preferían partir del lugar. Y a todo eso, el comportamiento de el par fue tal, que logró poner en la chica de colores vivos una sonrisa aun mas animada, en aquel rubio; una mueca de diversión, y en los ancianos que despedían a los jóvenes muchachos; un par de ojos en blanco además de una mueca de diversión asomándose de entre sus labios en seña divertirse por el hecho de que ambos seguían con esa actitud por una razón. Aunque claro, no se quedaron con esa expresión mucho tiempo. Dejaron de tenerla en cuanto apreciaron por ellos mismos el como aquellos adolescentes abandonaban la mansión.

-¿Crees que estén bien?- Ford alzo su voz en cuanto vio que las puertas principales se cerraban detrás de los chicos.

-Por supuesto que si. Van a un festival para jóvenes desordenados, fachosos y hippies, no creo que se encuentren con nada malo.- Stan hizo girar su mano derecha con afán de que su hermano no se mostrara tan preocupado con respecto a ese tema.

-No me refiero a eso, Stanley.- Gruñó el mayor antes de girarse al interior de su propiedad.

-Lo se.- respondió con seriedad él, aun sin apartar la mirada de la entrada a la propiedad- ¿Te refieres a esa chica, no?- Ante esa pregunta, él también se giro sobre sí mismo, aunque lo hizo mas que nada para poder ver a su hermano.

-Ella llego muy de la nada. Y se me hace una gran coincidencia que encontrara a Dipper en el bosque justo un momento después de que Mabel le llamara para que regresara a casa.- Acariciaba su barbilla con dos de sus dedos, mientras que su gemelo caminaba hacia donde se encontraba solo para ponerle una mano al hombro.

-Descuida seis dedos.- Empezó por decir- Ya viste como fueron las cosas ayer. Dipper no confía para nada en ella, así que dudo que siquiera le quite un ojo de encima aun teniendo a su chica cerca.- Trató de reconfortarle, aunque con algo de dificultad debido al escepticismo de su hermano.

-Si, pero aunque le haya borrado la memoria: esto lo hizo solo con los robots de la nave alienígena, no con todo lo que fue ese día. No sabemos si ella quedo antes con algún plan. Peor aun, no sabemos si ella es la ultima criminal que nos falta por desenmascarar.- Sus preocupaciones florecieron sin problema alguno, dejándoselas ver al antiguo estafador. Hombre que no pudo hacer mas que fruncir el entrecejo.

-Te preocupas demasiado sixer.- le abrazo por los hombros con una mano poco antes de alzar la otra en dirección a un punto cualquiera en el espacio- Pero, si tanta es tu preocupación, ¿por que no vamos a pasar el día con Soos? La cabaña esta cerca del lugar donde esta el festival, y así podrías vigilar desde lejos el lugar mientras yo ayudo al ya no tan nuevo señor misterio con la cabaña.- Ni siquiera espero respuesta, solamente le fue jalando en dirección a su laboratorio; lugar en donde ambos habían dejado la mayoría de sus cosas.

-S-Supongo que es una buena idea.- soltó después de pensar las cosas un momento- Y así puedo vigilar el lugar completo, no solo a los chicos.- Por su cabeza ya se encontraban pasando todos los artefactos de los que haría uso, mientras que su hermano, solamente reía en voz baja.

-Esa es la actitud.- Terminó por decir con un muy animado tono de voz.

 _ **Pasado un largo rato, en la casa de Thompson;**_

-Considera esto mi venganza, hermana.- Dipper mostraba una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras movía un rotulador negro de arriba a abajo. Rayando con creatividad el rostro de su gemela dormida que se encontraba sentada en un sofá que el regordete muchacho que vivía ahí había puesto en su cochera.

-¿A-Ah, Dipper, no crees que te excedes? Digo, solo piénsalo un poco. Una cosa es Gabriel- señaló una joven pelinegra al rubio que dormía de manera plácida aun lado de la hermana del castaño; el joven citadino mostraba la cara pintada con espirales, con palabras extravagantes como "Se vende" o como "50% de descuento" además de un par de "gafas" de pasta gruesa sobre su cara, una barba y bigote extravagantes y por si fuera poco, también se encontraban pintados un par de cuernos en su frente- pero algo totalmente distinto es tu propia hermana.- Con algo de terror apreciaba como a su amiga se le eran pintados un par de dientes de enorme tamaño en su labio inferior, mientras que en el superior se encontraba dibujado un bigote en son de recordar a cierto nazi; por si fuera poco también se le era pintado una buena cantidad de granos, flores, una nave espacial en una de las mejillas y en la otra, un yeti dándose la vuelta para que le viesen el rostro; todo para que como toque final en su frente se encontrara escrito con letras grandes "Party Gurl".

-Si viejo. Creo que estas yendo muy lejos. ¿Digo, que tan malo pudo haber sido lo que te hicieron?- Wendy, quien con una vestimenta parecida a la usada en años pasados, lanzaba tal acusación en un intento de defender a su inconsciente amiga. Aunque, fue otra de estas la que intercedió por el castaño.

-Fue esto.- Dijo con normalidad Pacifica. Quien sacaba su celular y mostraba una fotografía de ambos muchachos, durmiendo en la misma cama, abrazados y con los rostros realmente cerca.

-¡Wow! ¿Se están besando?- Solo con soltar dicha pregunta, Tambry, Candy y Grenda se acercaron a donde estaba la pelirroja para ver que era lo que le estaban mostrando.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Gruñó enfadado el chico Pines. Muchacho que tras pegar el grito, se mostró preferente a guardar su instrumento de dibujo.- Como sea, yo me quedare con esto, en caso de que Mabel quiera burlarse de mi un día de estos.- Con celular ya en mano, capturo con precisión el escenario. Justo a tiempo para cuando arribaron finalmente la otra mitad del grupo.

Este mismo era conformado por Robbie, Lee, Nate, Thompson; quienes fueron por frituras y bebidas, y por Marius y Gideon, quienes fueron a esperar a la nueva integrante del grupo al monumento de Nataniel Northwest, Emma Sue, castaña pecosa que se encontraba usando una blusa de hombros caídos color rosa, unos shorts de mezclilla cortos y un par de botas cafés que tenían un estilo vaquero.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos, creo que es hora de irrrr...- Gideon, quien usaba una playera azul celeste con cuello en v, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y zapatillas deportivas, se le quedo mirando al par que descansaban en aquel sofá viejo.

-¿Ahhh... Que fue lo que les paso?- A completó Marius después de admirar lo mismo que el resto, con un rostro parecido al del resto: de consternación y confusión.

-Nada. No pasó nada.- El joven Pino desvió la mirada al techo un instante antes de ocultar sus manos detrás de si.

-D-De acuerdo. Hora de buscar la manera de meter todos estos bocadillos al festival.- El gótico prefirió pasar de largo de aquella situación y únicamente se concentro en las bolsas que él y los demás tenían consigo.

-Les dije que debimos enterrarlo todo una semana antes de que llegara el festival. Así para cuando se pusiera este, nosotros solo entráramos, excaváramos un poco, y sacaríamos todas las botanas.- Nate cruzó los brazos con un tanto de enojo, emoción que no hizo mas que acrecentar en cuanto su amigo de cabello de paja se paró detrás suyo y le soltó un golpe en la nuca.

-Así no es divertido, torpe.- Le espeto con diversión tras haberle golpeado.

-Bueno. Como sea, podemos hacerlo como en años pasados. Thompson- llamó Dipper- quítate la camisa.- Solamente bastó eso en un inicio, únicamente esas palabras para que el mencionado se encontrara minutos después, sin camisa, y con varias bolsas de frituras y refrescos pegados al cuerpo con cinta para empaquetar.

-Esto es la verdadera unidad.- Comentó ensoñador el joven regordete mientras era cubierto por sus amigos, siendo justo cuando determinó de hablar, cuando uno de estos le puso un silbato fosforescente en la boca.

-Bueno, eso resuelve el problema de las frituras y bebidas, pero aun nos queda el ver como meter las hamburguesas.- El albino se paró aun lado de su amigo de cabellos castaños mientras le mostraba las bolsas con dicha comida. Al instante, Dipper se puso dedo índice y pulgar en el mentón para poder pensar.

-Creo que yo tengo la solución para eso.- Emma de repente se colocó enfrente de los muchacho, y sin deparar mucho en las cosas, metió ambas manos en las bolsas de las cuales extrajo dos ejemplares de aquella comida; y con muy poco pudor, metió ambas hamburguesas dentro de su playera, en lo que bien sabían ambos que era su sostén. Logrando así que pareciese que ella tenia un busto mas grande a lo que en verdad tenia, y claro, también concibiendo que ambos genios presentaran un rojo muy fuerte en sus rostros.

-Buena idea, chica.- Wendy se le unió, y sin pensarlo, llevo a cabo la misma acción delante de sus amigos, quienes en dicha ocasión prefirieron desviar la mirada a cualquier otro lado. Siendo el castaña que al hacerlo, se encontró de lleno con la rubia que tenía por novia, cruzada de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos, pero se la encontró delante de él. A lo que, en una vaga respuesta, el chico únicamente fue capaz de sonreírle a medias.

Sin embargo, todo eso paso en otro plano para los demás. Todos de repente se concentraban en lo que hacían, tres de los chicos se mostraban pegando frituras en un cuarto, mientras que los otros dos solamente se dedicaban a ver al techo mientras las chicas escondían la comida debajo de la ropa. Logrando de esta manera, que las jóvenes terminasen con un busto mas grande al que deberían de tener.

-Wow, Pacifica- le llamo de repente Candy, quien caminó hasta ella aun a pesar de que se encontraba a su lado el chico Pines- si que eres rápida, no te vi escondiéndote las hamburguesas que te tocaron.- La joven de origen asiático se inclino un poco para ver su busto, y al cabo de unos momentos, se volvió a erguir y con media sonrisa, hablo nuevamente.- Además te lo acomodaste muy bien; da la impresión de que si es tu busto.- Fue lo único que pudo agregar, al menos, hasta que la joven rubia volteara con un poco de vergüenza en dirección a la bolsa que su novio sostenía, aquella en donde aun aguardaban cuatro de estos aperitivos.

Y únicamente basto eso para que las demás chicas se aproximaran para verle con el ceño fruncido, por lo menos, al inicio. Ya que después de unos segundos, se empezaron a dar acusaciones y reproches en contra de la chica Northwest; quien les respondía a gritos de vergüenza respuestas no muy corteses. Aunque, finalmente terminaron las disputas, y sin nada mas que hacer, todos terminaron por ver el ultimo par que quedaba.

-¿Y como esconderemos esas dos que sobran?- Interrogó Gideon al aire, la pregunta era abierta, cualquiera podía contestar.

-Yo se como.- Lee se adelanto a todos. Y con la misma cinta de empaquetar y con camisa en mano, empezó a hacer lo que a muchos les pareció con creces, la peor idea jamás ideada.- ¡Ta-da!- Vanagloriado, se giro en dirección a todos con las manos en la cadera e inflando el pecho, uno que por cierto, tenia dos protuberancias a la altura de los pectorales en una semejanza vaga de pechos de mujer.

-Si llegas usando eso, negare que te conozco.- Indico Nate con un tono claro de extrañeza y rareza por parte del rubio.

-Creo que todos.- Wendy se adelanto a hablar por los demás, haciendo que estos asintieran con la cabeza.

-Mejor... esperemos a que despierte Mabel.- Terminó por agregar Dipper, aun con una expresión neutra en su rostro. Detalle que cambio al momento de escuchar un quejido a sus espaldas; y al voltear, no solo él; si no que los demás también, se encontraron con una Mabel y un Gabriel a medio despertar. Ambos, peleándose con el sueño que no quería dejarles ir; pero del que finalmente pudieron escapar. Y tras un bostezo prolongado, la joven de frenos se percato del numero de personas en aquel lugar.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya llegaron todos?- Fueron las palabras que logró formular con bastante dificultad, y eso, antes de un segundo bostezo realizado por el chico a su lado.-

-¿Ah, qué pasó?- El joven guitarrista se incorporo como le fue posible en su lugar; y al lograrlo, permitió que la joven a su lado viese la tinta en su rostro: provocándole estallar en risas.- ¿Q-Que? ¿Que sucede?- Balbuceó confundido, y aun mas lo estuvo al ver como ella le señalaba el rostro aun entre risas.- ¿Que es lo qué pasa?- logro preguntar al mismo tiempo en que sacaba su celular y veía gracias al reflejo de la pantalla, su rostro. Siendo lo que vio, razón suficiente como para voltear de manera recriminatoria a todos los presentes, para finalmente detener la mirada en Mabel, quien seguía riéndose a carcajadas- ¿Si sabes que yo no soy el único?- Se atrevió a preguntarle con bastante burla en su voz.

-Espera. ¿Que?- freno de repente sus risas, y al igual que el muchacho, saco su celular para poder verse el rostro: la única diferencia que había en su forma de hacer las cosas fue que ella no volteo a ver a nadie mas que a su propio hermano.

Y claro, Dipper al darse cuenta de ello, solamente movió una mano donde tenia el celular con la fotografía en pantalla, al hacer eso, poco a poco su sonrisa fue tanta, que provoco que su hermana se pusiera de pie de golpe y saliera corriendo en su dirección lista para hacerle escarmentar. Y lo hubiese logrado, si su gemelo no se lo hubiera esperado ya y estuviese listo para correr en cualquier momento.

La carrera entre ambos gemelos no fue tan larga, no por otra cosa que no fuese por el hecho de que Mabel tuvo que regresarse a la casa de su amigo para poder lavarse la cara. Y así, de manera final ante la situación, terminaron por ir todos al festival, y eso, simulando de manera perfecta la comida que escondían dentro de si.

En un inicio, solamente se fueron a sentar en una colina apartada desde donde veían el escenario en el cual se presentaban todos los grupos musicales; comieron todo lo que trajeron y jugaron con lo que sea que tuviesen a la mano. Al final, entre tanto juego, la chica Pines se disculpó ya que tenía que ausentarse un poco para poder ir al sanitario.

Caminó tranquila por el lugar, miraba los estantes con diferentes cosas a vender. Prendas de vestir raras, discos de música tan peculiar como el vendedor mismo, brebajes peculiares de distintos colores así como comida hecha a base de al tierra misma. En el aire se olisqueaba un peculiar aroma a madera quemada, incienso, y perfumes naturales; pero lo que mas resaltaba por encima de esos aromas, era la peculiaridad de aquel dulzón aire tan empalagoso inclusive para ella. Y, tan familiar.

-Oh-ho.- murmuro al recordar cuando había tenido contacto con dicho aroma; hecho que al procesarlo, se giró sobre si misma para poder ver de frente a aquel ya no tan regordete hombre de cabello color de oro- Oh, por favor…- Se quejó antes de par un par de pasos atrás, sin siquiera quitarle la mirada de encima a él.

-Vaya, vaya… Mira que trajo la primavera.- canturreaba él, sin coherencia y a la vez, con bastante relación para lo que era en verdad- Espero que mi regalo te haya gustado, joven Pines.- Una sonrisa macabra le fue dedicada, provocándole un malestar en el estomago bastante fuerte.- Considéralo, la venganza de un dios.-


	107. Doloroso Amor

_**De acuerdo... empecemos por un lugar adecuado. ¿Este capítulo pudo haber salido este mismo viernes o sábado? Definitivamente. ¿Que ocurrió? Pues, digamos que se me pusieron en medio los cuarenta episodios que conforman el anime de Boku no Hero Academia... XD así que... pues, eso... XD me distraje... y de hecho, pensaba dejar la salida de este capítulo hasta la noche del domingo, pero me reto una amiga a terminar el capítulo esta misma noche. Así que, agradézcanle ella, a Lucy... :3**_

 ** _Como sea, es hora de empezar. La serie de Gravity Falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney, está obra literaria está hecha por un fan y para fans por el único proposito de entretener._**

 ** _Los comentarios los contestare más tarde, esta intro la escribo desde mi celular, ya que estoy en cama y son las 04:54 am... :'v_**

 ** _De igual manera, disfruten el capítulo y comenten si es de su agrado... :3_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 34: Doloroso Amor**_

-¿Cupido? ¿Eres tu? Vaya, te ves...- Intento decir ella, sin embargo, rápidamente fue interrumpida por aquel ser mitológico.

-¿Demacrado? ¿Acabado? ¿Sin vida?- Le Interrogó sarcástico y burlesco a la par en que alzaba una mano por delante de si para dar mas fuerza a sus propias palabras.

-Iba a decir "apuesto".- Arqueaba una ceja con el rostro pintado con extrañeza. Emoción que no se quedo con ella mucho tiempo, puesto que rápidamente pasó a dibujarse de igual manera en el rubio de piel ligeramente rosada que tenia enfrente de si.

-¿Apuesto?- Copió su mismo rostro, y a eso le sumaba el hecho de que el suyo era mucho mas expresivo. Dejando entrever inclusive el hecho de que en serio no se esperaba algo como eso.

-S-Si... Digo, por lo que veo, dejaste de comer aros de cebolla a montón. Ahora luces mas... ¿como decirlo? ¿Griego?- la joven Pines inclusive tuvo que rascarse la cabeza con un poco de extrañeza, no por otra cosa que no fuese el que no diese con un termino acertado- Si, esa es la palabra; te ves más estético, en si, mas como el dios que dices ser.- Llegando a ese punto, ella únicamente se decidió por poner sus manos en su cadera, orgullosa de haber dicho aquello con lo que según ella: era la manera correcta de referirse al ser que tenia delante.

-¡Eso se debe a que he perdido el apetito por las cosas deliciosas!- Le espeto con bastante rabia en su voz, voz que salía de un cuello mucho mas terso, unas mejillas firmes y un torso mucho mas cuadrado; aunque claro, permanecían ligeros vestigios de lo que otrora fue una persona con sobrepeso.

-Y deberíasde agradecerme por eso. ¡Te ves mucho mejor! _ **-**_ Le reclamó con ambas manos alzadas, pantomima que esperaba que le diese mas peso a sus palabras _ **.**_

-¿Agradecerte?- el tono de su voz parecíaser el de una persona ofendida, pero rápidamente sobrellevóaquello para poder responder con malicia- Oh, claro que te vengo a dar las gracias por ello. De hecho, te tengo un regalo.- Empezó por decir, ahora ya con una sonrisa amplia.

-¡Que bien!- sin mas, ella cambio a una actitud mucho mas tranquila y animada- ¿Y donde esta ese regalo?- Permaneció de la misma manera, aunque el pecho de repente se le encogióal ver como aquel sujeto con alas en la espalda sonreíade manera tan particular.

-¿Por que no piensas el donde esta mientras regresas con tus amigos y con tu hermano?- Únicamentebastaron esas palabras para hacer que la expresiónen el rostro de la joven Pines se transformara a una mucho mas severa y que casi rayaba la cólera _ **.**_

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste?- Con cuidado, metíauna mano a su suéter por su espalda baja; concentrando su mirada en lo que al parecer seria un enemigo mas a la lista _ **.**_

-Ya lo veras, cuando los veas... Aunque no deberás de preocuparte solo por ellos.- Argumentaba con maldad en la voz, y con ojos fríos, indicó con una sola mirada que debíade deparar en algo mas.

-¿Me hiciste algo a mi también?- La pistola que le había dado su tío yano se encontraba guardada dentro de su ropa; en ese momento se exhibíade manera completa en su mano derecha, misma extremidadque se encontraba enfilada en direccióna aquel sujeto tan peculiar.

-Quien sabe- se hizo el inocente antes de dar un medio giro para poder quedar de perfil anteella- ¿Por que no meditamos al respecto?- le dio la espalda en un fingido y muy confiado acto de estar pensando las cosas con seriedad- Veamos. Nada nuevo ha pasado en tu vida, tienes los mismos amigos, sigues pasando las vacaciones en el mismo pueblo, llegaste el mismo díade siempre, interactuar con la misma clase de turistas... ¿Que es lo únicoque ha cambiado realmente en tu vida?- Una pregunta capciosa, puesto que ella misma sabia la respuesta.

-Gabriel...- Murmuróconmocionadaal caer en cuenta de lo que él buscabahacerle notar.

-Tin-tin-tin. Respuesta correcta.- le respondióa la par en que veíacomo ella daba varios pasos hacia atrás, confundida y shockeada, tanto, que inclusive bajo el arma sin darse cuenta- Creo que es mucha la impresiónpara ti... Mejor te dejo sola con tus pensamientos.- De repente, a su alrededor ya no había persona alguna; se quedaron solos los dos, y dado que Cupido empezóa aletear para alejarse del lugar, termino siendo que ella fue la que se quedo sola.

Por un instante, al notar que aquel dios empezaba a alejarse; alzó el arma que le habíaproporcionado su tío en son de querer centrarlo en su mirada para dispararle. Sin embargo, el titubear sobre hacerlo o no fue tan prolongado que aquel hombreterminó por fugarsede ahí. Dejándolaconfundida y preocupada: emoción que al cabo de unos segundos le impulsó a moverse de su lugar.

La misma pregunta se repetíaen su cabeza. "¿Por que?" Era lo que resonaba dentro de los confines de su mente al mismo tiempo en que pasaban imágenes delos momentos qué pasóaun lado del rubio: aquella tarde en las colinas, esa nocheen el parque, esa madrugada en su patio; unos cuantos momentos tan agradables que si no fuera por el hecho de que aquel dios la amenazó de forma directa, no dudaríaen que ellos dos en serioestaban empezando a compartir "algo" que en esos momentos empezaba a dar indicios de desaparecer poco antes de quenacieran unas pocas lagrimas de impotencia y coraje _ **.**_

Sus piernas le llevaron a andar por todo el lugar con una velocidad nacida de un odio en contra de su nuevo enemigo, además de que también la sentíaen contra de todas esas personas que se congregaban enfrente del escenario, obstruyendo su camino en direccióna aquella colina que era adornada por unas cuantas lonas de colores y que ella y susamigos habíanusado para ocultarse para comer.

Su pecho se movíade manera errática _ **,**_ sus cabellos se agitaron con la fuerza del aire al subir, sudor fríorecorríasu frente y su espalda en una reacción propia del hecho de que sus pupilas se dilataron con sobremanera al llegar finalmente al mismo lugar donde estaban sus amigos. Siendo ese el preciso momento en que, como si de un balde de agua helada se tratara, la realidad le golpeo con el mismo estremecimiento.

-¿Q-Que demonios está pasando aquí?- Murmuro a duras penas con un hilo de voz que escapó por poco de su garganta; parte de su cuerpo que parecía cerrarse a causa de un nudo en medio de la misma..

-¿M-Mabel? ¿Eres tu?- Dipper era quien mas cerca de ella se encontraba, aunque lo hacia arrodillado en el suelo y con el ojo cerrado.

-¿Dipper? ¿Que esta ocurriendo aquí?- Rauda, se aproximó a su gemelo presa del pánico que sentía. Y para cuando llego a su lado, únicamente consiguió arrodillarse a su lado con nerviosismo.

-Sinceramente. No se, no estoy viendo nada.- Resaltó al momento en que abrazó a su hermana por el torso, buscando asirse a algún lugar lo suficientemente seguro como para tranquilizarle.

-Pues abre los ojos y ve lo que ocurre.- Le agitó por los hombros, queriendo que entrara en razón de lo que le decía.- O bueno, el ojo...- Agregó al recordar con verle, que seguía ocultando uno de sus globos oculares bajo aquel parche negro.

-N-No puedo. Mabel, Cupido apareció, llamó la atención de todos cuando se nos acercó; en un inicio no lo reconocí, pero cuando lo hice, fue demasiado tarde, nos arrojo una de esas botellas raras... Mantengo el ojo cerrado por miedo de que algo suceda, y pues, pude descubrir por mi forma de actuar, que nos lanzó la pasión de Amor a Primera Vista...- ahí fue cuando ella entro en cuenta de lo que pasaba, su hermano se encontraba actuando como siempre, mientras que el resto, ni siquiera habían deparado en su presencia- ¿C-Como están los demás? ¿Que hacen?- Titubeó al soltar la pregunta, teniendo en todo momento un profundo miedo de la respuesta.

-P-Pues...- Se limitó a decirle mientras recorría con la mirada el lugar entero. Sintiendo una profunda consternación por la escena representada delante suyo sin que ella fuese siquiera capaz de hacer algo al momento para frenar toda esa locura que veía.

Locura que era puesta en escena al mostrar a una Candy y una Pacifica, viéndose con profundidad a los ojos solo para intercambiar uno que otro beso fugaz y que aparentemente era lo suficientemente mojado y tierno que se podría dar a entender que ambas era una pareja formal con mucho tiempo estando dentro de su relación. Por otro lado, Wendy yacía recostada en la hierba, su gorro se le había caído de la cabeza y la ropa se le encontraba desaliñada: todo eso en un conjunto que parecía insignificante bajo el hecho de que, encima de ella, Robbie le dedicaba una sonrisa seductora que permanecía debajo de unas mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación; lo que le siguió a continuación de ello fue tan fuerte, que por la pena Mabel se vio obligada a voltear la mirada a otro lado, aun con las mejillas rojas por una vergüenza que no era fácil de ocultar.

Aunque, al instante de hacerlo no se encontró con algo mejor. Dio de lleno con la imagen de cierta gótica que abrazaba y besaba al menor del grupo. La imagen era de por si algo bizarro para la mente, pero mas lo era el hecho de estar viendo como Gideon necesitaba estar de pie encima de un pedazo de tronco para poder estar a la misma altura que su amiga. Tanta fue la impresión, que necesitó voltear a otro lado; encontrando de esa manera, lo ultimo que ella quería ver.

De repente, su pecho había sido golpeado por una descomunal fuerza, el aire le fue arrebatado y sus ojos comenzaron a arderle debido a las lagrimas que ansiaban por escapárseles de los lagrimales. Y todo eso, solo por ver como Gabriel besaba con pasión a esa chica de pecas que con tubos prominente en sus mejillas, únicamente se dejaba poseer por las habilidades de él.

-¿Mabel? ¿Que sucede?- Su hermano fue el encargado de regresarle a la realidad, aunque fue tan repentino, que de un momento a otro se sorprendió a si misma tallándose los ojos con insistencia.

- _No le tomes importancia, es por culpa de Cupido y sus pócimas de amor._ \- pensó vivazmente, aunque dudando de saber a que deseo de ella misma se lo decía; si a aquel que quería justificar las acciones del rubio, o si aquella que quería justificar el dolor en su pecho- N-No. N-No sucede nada... Solo que, será mejor que no abras los ojos hasta saber que el efecto de la posición de Cupido ya dejo de hacer efecto.- Con esa declaración intento concentrarse en las cosas que importaban en ese momento, lo primero que debía de hacer, era poner a salvo a sus amigos. Decisión que, al pensarla detenidamente, le incitó a voltear a su alrededor para encontrar al resto de su grupo; sin embargo, únicamente encontró a Marius, y eso, recostado en el césped, inconsciente.- Oh por dios, ¿que le paso a Marius?- Inquirió junto a un vago intento de ir por el chico, mas, las manos de su hermano se lo impidieron con sobremanera. Muchacho que, al escuchar lo que ella había preguntado, no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa mas que tensar la mayoría de sus músculos.

-P-P-Pues veras...- empezó por decir antes de recordar el como había golpeado al pelirrojo al sentirle cerca y escucharle decir una que otra cosa que no era de su agrado ni su orientación; aunque, al terminar de pensar en eso, consiguió poner su mente en orden, por lo menos lo suficiente como para responderle a su hermana- era por su propio bien…- Murmuró no tan convencido de ello.

-¿T-Tu lo dejaste inconsciente?- Incrédula, se volteo a verle aunque este no pudiese hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué mas podía hacer?- Con nerviosismo contesto sin dudar a la par en que se aferraba aun mas al torso de su gemela.

-Pues no se, pero… ¿dejarlo inconsciente?- buscó razonar con él, mas que nada, para no prestar atención a todo aquello que sucedía a metros de distancia de ambos gemelos Pines- ¿Espera un momento, como lo hiciste si tenias los ojos cerrados?- Volvía la incredulidad en ella, al parecer, ese día era uno donde solamente podían abundar las sorpresas.

-Se me acercó lo suficiente como para que yo pudiese patearle el estomago.- En voz baja, casi como un rezo incomodo, esas palabras abandonaron su persona y a duras penas llegaron a los oídos de la castaña.

-¿Patearle el estomago? ¿Pues como se te acercó?- Estaba sorprendida y consternada en ese momento; y claro, eso era buena señal para lo que tenia a su lado.

-¿Solo me vas a hacer preguntas o es que piensas ayudar a los demás en algún momento?- tenia un prominente rubor en sus mejillas, causado nuevamente por el recuerdo de aquella oscuridad sofocante en la que fue atrapada cuando su amigo le tiro al suelo y se posicionó encima suyo, solo para asaltar su cuello con labios tersos y calientes: solo esa sensación bastó para que su cuerpo se moviera solo y lanzara una potente patada al estomago del muchacho, aventándole lejos de su persona- Ya has tratado con Cupido una vez… ¿Qué sabes de él?- Quería alejar su mente de esos pensamientos, y para ello, se concentró en el problema mas próximo a su situación.

-Pues, desde que le cayó el globo aerostático del tío Stan él no había venido al pueblo otra vez. No estaba junto con el festival, así que no había razón para ello. Además, cesaron todas sus actividades, por lo que se le creía desaparecido. Yo pensé que por fin se había puesto a hacer su trabajo, pero ahora veo que no fue el caso.- volvió su mirada al escenario y al festival entero, todo aparte de ellos, parecía estar completamente normal- Al parecer, solamente tiene algo en contra de nosotros.- Ayudó a incorporar a su hermano, mismo que con el ojo cerrado, pareció poner una mueca de enfado.

-¿"Nosotros"? ¿Quién fue la persona que en el pasado le robo una de sus pociones y además me hizo participe de todo eso?- Con enfado fingido, le cuestionó aquello al momento de ponerse a su altura y claro, poniendo su rostro en dirección a donde ella estaba; para que al menos le viera el rostro.

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Vamos a entrar en detalles ahora?- Le contestó con la misma emoción fingida que él usaba en su contra.

-Precisamente.- confrontando la acusación, adopto una pose seria en menos tiempo del que ella esperó- Él no va contra nosotros. Va contra ti, Mabel, y busca hacerte daño a través de nosotros.- Con la cabeza fría y seriedad, le puso delante las cosas tal cual como eran, aquel enemigo que se presentaba delante de ellos, no lo era para todos, lo era únicamente para ella.

-Viene por mi, ¿verdad?- Comprendió, aunque con algo de dolor. Las cosas que estaban ocurriendo en ese momento no era por culpa de nadie mas que de ella misma.- Algo sucedió con Cupido, él no actuaba de esa manera… Cambio su forma de ser.- Platicaba directamente con él, sin dejar de pensar en ningún momento de que debía de hacer algo para llegar a un final con todo lo que pasaba.

-Sin duda. Y debemos de hacer algo al respecto, o lo que sea que haya hecho con todos no será capaz de revertirse.- Ante esa declaración, ella regreso la mirada a cierta rubia y pelinegra, las mismas que parecían sentirse particularmente cómodas al intercambiar saliva.

-S-Si… Y no queremos eso… Menos tu…- Murmuro con pocas ganas, inclusive se podía decir que hasta se encontraba cabizbaja por lo que veía desarrollarse enfrente de ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo en especial?- busco asirla con su mano izquierda, pero ella se movió a tiempo para esquivar el agarre- ¿Mabel? ¿Por qué debo de ser yo el que menos quiera eso? ¿Oye, donde estas? ¿MABEL?- Insistía, y al empezar a buscarla inclusive se vio en la necesidad de empezar a revolotear los brazos para dar con ella, sin embargo, no contaba con que esta diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, en son de huir de él mientras se burlaba de su ceguera auto impuesta, por lo menos, hasta que detrás de él se empezaron a aparecer tres de los chicos con los que habían ido.

-¿Ah? ¿Nate, Lee, Thompson? ¿Dónde estaban?- El trio de jóvenes de repente llegaron por la espalda de su hermano, todos, mostrando en sus bocas galletas de colores.

-¿Ya regresaron?- Preguntó al aire el castaño ciego.

-Si, ya regres- el rubio no terminó de hablar, enmudeció sus palabras en cuanto vio junto con los otros dos jóvenes todo aquel espectáculo- ¡¿Q-Q-Que infiernos?! ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- Señaló sin pensar a todas aquellas "parejas" que compartían un momento intimo entre ellas;

-¿Oh, Mabel, volviste por tu cuenta? Pensé que te habías quedado distrayéndote en algún local del festival- Grenda, de repente se encontraba caminando hacia ella por el camino que uso hacia pocos momentos atrás, y dejando ver la sorpresa en su rostro, palideció al encontrar a todos sus amigos en tal estado tan peculiar- ¡¿Y ahora que ocurrió?!- soltó sin mas al final- ¡¿Qué le sucede a todos?! ¿Y donde esta-?- no terminó de hablar, al voltear a ver a los gemelos Pines dio de lleno con el cuerpo inconsciente de su amado- ¡Marius!- le llamó con preocupación notoria al instante en que corrió en su dirección, sin importarle el hecho de que casi tira al joven Pines- ¿Mabel, que fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Qué les pasa a los demás? ¿Qué dejo a Marius así?- Le bombardeo de preguntas, tantas y tan rápidas que apenas y le permitió tener la mente activa para impedir que su gemelo rodara por la colina.

-Cupido, y lo mejor será que no lo despiertes, esta bajo los efectos de una de sus pociones.- Dipper se apresuró a contarle las cosas de la manera mas sencilla- Es mas, ¿podrían poner a todos en algún lugar donde no causen estragos? Hay que llamar a nuestros tíos, Mabel. Esto nos supera por varias razones.- Del bolsillo de su pantalón extrajo su celular, y ya se encontraba poniendo el control de voz cuando de repente, una fuerte briza le golpeara el rostro.

-Eso no será necesario chico.- la voz de su tutor de verano resonó encima de él, desorientándole por unos instantes hasta que recordó aquella posesión en la que ya hasta se había subido hacia días atrás- Haber, hagan espacio para el auto, debemos de estacionarlo correctamente.- Seguía hablando, como si la situación no fuera para nada algo de que preocuparse.

-¿Estacionarlo?- preguntó al aire mientras su hermana le ponía las manos en los hombros y le ayudaba a caminar de espaldas- ¿No seria "aterrizarlo" el termino correcto?- Burlesco, interrogó aquel detalle a la par en que sentía un fuerte calor en su rostro por cortesía del cofre del auto.

-¿Eso importa chico?- sin esperar respuesta se bajó del auto de un salto por encima de la puerta, solo para terminar justo enfrente de sus sobrinos- Seis Dedos vio lo que ocurrió en el laboratorio de la cabaña gracias a las cámaras de seguridad. Esta algo preparado para esto, o algo así...- Les dijo un segundo antes de bajar del vehículo unas cuantas cuerdas de algodón.

-Mas bien, algo así… No estoy familiarizado con los seres de clase dios como Cupido. Quizás con Bill si, pero solamente por que me estuve preparado para él por años… de Cupido no sabia nada hasta que regresé del portal. Y eso, solo por tus apuntes, Dipper.- comentaba a la par en que descendía del vehículo y caminaba con rumbo a la cajuela- Que por cierto, buena idea el cerrar los ojos, bueno, el ojo; al parecer así tu personalidad queda intacta y no caes bajo los efectos de lo que les lanzó.- Sin miramientos, del porta equipajes de auto sacó lo que bien podían decir los demás que era simplemente una pistola de dardos.

-Si… Con respecto a eso… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que causa?- El solo exclamar dicho cuestionamiento, hizo que los presentes voltearan a ver directamente al par de adolescentes que habían dejado de lado su cordura y juicio absoluto.

-P-Pues… Puede que no quieras saberlo.- Ni siquiera esperó a que contestara, antes de que cualquier cosa sucediera, disparo dos dardos en dirección de los brazos de las chicas que repentinamente habían cambiado de orientación, y después de unas cuantas miradas incrédulas, balbuceos incoherentes y tambaleos de cabeza, las dos cayeron inconscientes en el césped.

-¿Por qué también dices eso?- se molestó el joven castaño justo al momento de los disparos; acto que por su sonido generado, le hizo alzar la frente y fruncir el ceño- Espera, ¿qué fue eso?- Arrugo el entrecejo y agudizó el oído, esperando volver a percibir el ruido generado por el arma.

-Una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes, descuida, nada del otro mundo.- Casi con neutralidad y despreocupación soltó esas palabras, indicándole muy a su pesar, que los demás estaban siendo anestesiados.

-¿Nada del otro mundo? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tío Ford?- Se exaltó por lo que acababa de escuchar, mientras que, el resto únicamente veía con tranquilidad el como el par de ancianos realizaban la acción de dormir y amordazar a todos los que yacían bajo la influencia de Cupido.

-Bueno, es que es eso, o seguir viéndoles con su personalidad cambiada…- Justificando sus acciones, no paró de disparar ni tampoco de ver como su hermano amarraba a los menores con aquella cuerda.

-Lo que me regresa al inicio… ¿Qué demonios es lo que pasa con sus personalidades?- Insistía, solo que llegado a ese punto lo hacia con bastante molestia y enfado. Uno que, sumado a su situación actual y a la de todos en general, no hacia nada mas que acrecentar conforme avanzaran los minutos.

 _ **Pasada una hora; en la Mansión McGucket-Pines;**_

-Así que el cambio es así de drástico…- los ojos cerrados y la cabeza agachada al hablar, Dipper se mantenía de pie a pocos metros de distancia de la entrada al laboratorio, en su mano derecha, un bastón para inválidos visuales; y en la otra, el parche de su ojo herido- Las personalidades de las personas afectadas se ven tan cambiadas que prácticamente no son los mismos y únicamente buscan estar con la persona que vieron al momento en que nos hechizaron. ¿Verdad?- Recapituló con bastante pesar, sintiendo mas que nada una fuerte impotencia al verse envuelto en tal encrucijada.

-Precisamente, así de mal están las cosas para nosotros en este momento. Ninguno de ellos pueden salir de las mesas en las que Ford los ató- su gemela le platicaba esos detalles mientras, recargada en la pared que daba al laboratorio, veía como el muchacho de cabellos castaños se colocaba nuevamente en su rostro aquel accesorio de cuero negro- y por si fuera poco. Lee, Nate y Thompson siguen revisando el festival de pies a cabeza buscando a Cupido, pero aun no se comunican con nosotros, ergo, no lo encuentran aun. Despareció de repente después de hablarme.- Apretaba ambos puños con fuerza, tanta, que incluso se estaba clavando sus propias uñas en las palmas.

-Esas son noticias aun peores… No sabemos que fue exactamente lo que nos hizo ni como revertirlo. Estamos sin duda en un grave problema…- Empezó a caminar en dirección a donde estaba ella, guiándose solamente con el tacto de aquel bastón tan peculiar.

-Y mas aun si tu solo tienes la cabeza y no los ojos. Por ahora solo eres de apoyo, recuérdalo, ¿si?- Sin meditarlo, apoyó ambas palmas en los hombros del muchacho, frenando su paso lento.

-Si, si, si… lo que digas… Ahorita mismo soy el que esta mas consiente de lo inútil que soy. No tienes por que recordármelo.- Reprochaba a la par en que palmeaba con delicadeza la parte superior de su cabeza, dejándole entender que estaba con la mente esclarecida.

-Quizás no… Pero tampoco esta mal que lo escuches otra vez.- Respondió al tomarle por la muñeca y frenar su acto, afrontándole con la luz del atardecer resplandeciendo en el pulido suelo. Iluminando todo el lugar.

-Puede que sea el caso… Pero, no lo es. Esta pelea es tuya, Mabs. No tengo por que meterme en ella mas de lo que necesito.- Le estaba dando una media sonrisa, aun con su extremidad aprisionada. El silencio de repente se apoderó del lugar, sumergiéndolos a ambos en su interior y siendo roto únicamente por una persona.

-Bueno, sin duda las cosas están mas que extrañas.- la voz de su amiga de fuerza extraordinaria se hizo presente a poca distancia de ellos, apareciendo por la puerta que daba al laboratorio subterráneo de su tío- Según los señores Pines, ninguno de ellos podrá levantarse ni despertarse si no hasta después de un rato; cosa que ellos creen mejor para todos: no sabemos aun que es lo que tengan.- Informó con una depresión algo pronunciada.

-Eso no es del todo verdadero.- les llamo la atención a las dos jóvenes; Dipper no paró en ningún momento, de tener su bastón raspando el suelo, guiándose por la junta de las losetas y las voces- Ya que, hasta ahora sabemos que los ojos son clave para que la poción de Cupido surta efecto. Además, él busca hacerle daño a Mabel a través de nosotros, por lo que puede que se vuelva a aparecer frente a ella para recalcar ese hecho; o por lo menos, eso es lo que pienso de su modus operandi.- El joven Pines se adelantó a las cosas y rápidamente puso enfrente los hechos hasta ese momento mostrados, justo a tiempo para que los tres ancianos de la mansión aparecieran.

-Bien dicho, Dipper.- Ford, seguido por Stan y por Fiddleford, salieron de la misma puerta por la que había llegado hacia solo un momento su amiga- Y es tal cual como lo dices. No sabemos donde esté, pero sin duda volverá a aparecer para buscar a Mabel; además, el que aquello que usó este demasiado ligado a la visión, quiere decir que si la vista se obstruye, puede que los efectos desaparezcan.- Se apresuró a decir, claro que lo hizo mientras en todo momento inspeccionaba la mirada de los mas jóvenes: tratando de saber que era lo que ellos se encontraban pensado con tanta determinación.

-Aunque, eso no lo sabremos si no hasta poder hacer pruebas con lo que tenemos a la mano.- tomándole la palabra, el otro científico experimentado dio un paso adelante- No nos arriesgaremos al pedirle al joven Dipper que sea muestra del experimento; ya que es el único que aun conserva su personalidad intacta, así que esperaremos a ver que despierte uno de los chicos.- Sin pensarlo, le dio un ligero golpe con el dedo índice al muchacho, sobresaltándole un poco por anunciar su proximidad con un acto físico.

-Veremos como reaccionan con tener los ojos cerrados, y después de analizar su situación, les informaremos lo que descubramos. Puede que hasta podamos pasar esta crisis sin necesidad de un remedio de Cupido, pero no sabremos eso si no hasta después.- Retomó la palabra el anciano de seis dedos.

-Así que por lo mientras veremos si podemos dar con él, ¿verdad?- Concluyó el menor de la familia Pines.

-¿Veremos? ¿Acaso piensas salir de aquí?- Su gemela le apretó el brazo con una fuerza lo suficientemente moderada como para hacerle entrar en consideración de sus palabras.

-No me pienso quedar aquí sin hacer nada. Por lo menos, si voy contigo al festival, puede que sirva de carnada o distracción; los poderes de Cupido no son tan peligrosos.- No lo pensó siquiera, se zafó del agarre con bastante facilidad, la suficiente como para hacer que la castaña frunciera el entrecejo con enfado.

-No, puede que no lo sean. Pero si ni siquiera puedes andar sin hacer ruido, ¿qué te hace pensar que podrías ayudar a capturar a ese zoquete?- Insistió con terquedad natural antes de volver a llevar a cabo el mismo agarre de antes; sintiendo no otra cosa que no fuera contrariedad, contrariedad mental por lo que su hermano estaba diciendo en ese momento y por lo que este había dicho instantes atrás.

-Por que no necesitas mis ojos para que te ayude.- las cosas cambiaron con ese comentario, de repente, el joven Pino tenia una sonrisa adornando su rostro, y la serenidad de emanaba fue tal, que tranquilizó los nervios de su hermana- Veras, puedo hacer mas por ti de lo que tu crees.- empezó por decir, defendiendo por alguna razón, la postura que había adoptado- Aunque, lo primero que deberíamos hacer, es trazar un plan. ¿Tío Stan, te quedaras en la mansión o iras de nuevo con Soos?- Le inquirió al anciano, recordando el contexto sobre su rápida llegada a la escena que este les había proporcionado en el camino a su hogar.

-¿Hum?- la pregunta le cayó de sorpresa, sin embargo, se recuperó con bastante facilidad- No pensaba quedarme aquí, aunque tampoco sabia si volver con Soos… Él, esta haciendo una táctica de negocios bastante… nueva… diseñada para todos esos masticadores de plantas que llegaron junto con el festival, así que no me siento a gusto ahí por ahora. ¿Tienes algo en mente, chico?- Fue directo a lo que pensaba que estaba por suceder, y al juzgar la sonrisa amplia de su sobrino nieto, se jactó mentalmente de acertar en su suposición.

-Solo unas cuantas cosas…- con el bastón, buscó la pared; o mejor dicho, buscó corroborar la distancia con la pared mas cercana, solo para recargarse en esta- Empecemos por lo que sucede lejos del lugar en cuestión. Ford y McGucket se quedaran en la mansión para poder hacer pruebas a los demás y vigilar desde las cámaras de seguridad, el lugar; además, nos ayudaran guiándonos por el festival desde las alturas.- señaló con un dedo, el lugar en el que creía que provenían sus voces- Después, Stan, se quedara a las afueras del festival con el auto volador, esperando el momento justo por si llega a ocurrir algo y necesitamos una extrusión rápida y eficaz del lugar.- Nuevamente señalaba a la persona en cuestión, aunque la diferencia con esta en particular, fue que le interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

-Bueno, aun no se pilotear bien esa cosa. Pero no dudes que los sacare de ahí de una forma y otra.- Su voz sonaba bastante confiada, casi como si estuviese aquel anciano nuevamente alentándoles mientras permanecían vendados de los ojos su hermana y él a la espera de llegar a un destino incierto.

-E-Espero que sea de una forma buena…- murmuró mientras sentía su espalda ser asaltada por un prolongado escalofrió- Pero, como sea, por ultimo, estaremos nosotros. Lee, Nate, Thompson, Grenda, Mabel y yo; nos movilizaremos por el festival en busca de Cupido, trazaremos una estrategia al momento de ubicarlo y trataremos de capturarlo para que nos diga que fue exactamente lo que hizo.- En ese caso, se señaló a si mismo, quien con una sonrisa y el ojo cerrado, daba mas apariencia de haber perdido la cordura que de alguien que pudiera trazar planes eficientes.

-¿Y que pasara si no logran encontrarlo?- La pregunta por parte de su mentor llegó demasiado pronto, mas que nada, por que fue lanzada justo un segundo antes de que un celular sonara; llamando la atención de todos, distrayéndolos de lo que estaban discutiendo, y centrándoles únicamente en aquella chica de dientes plateados que extraía su dispositivo móvil con calma y tranquilidad, misma que, al cabo de ver la pantalla por unos momentos, paso a mostrar una sonrisa tímida.

-P-Puede que ni siquiera necesitemos buscarlo tanto tiempo…- Fueron sus únicas palabras. Lo que le siguió, fue la acción de levantar el celular para que los demás pudieran ver, o en el caso de su hermano: oír, lo que se mostraba en aquel video que le había sido enviado por uno de sus amigos que se quedaron detrás.

La premisa era sencilla, un escenario, un publico, la luz de un día próximo a llegar a su final, pero lo que mas resaltaba; era solo una cosa, solo alguien. Un hombre. Un adulto de cabello color oro, de piel rosada y que aparentaba haber adelgazado por el cambio de su dieta; pero no por ejercicio. Sin embargo, aquel sujeto se mostraba completamente apático, sin emoción alguna, sin deseos de estar ahí, pero aun así, se empezó a mover; tenia una guitarra, y su voz aunque antes suave y alegre, de repente se comenzó a escuchar bastante ronca, gutural, brusca. La letra de una canción bruta afónica y burda empezó a emocionar a los espectadores por alguna razón. Una razón que daba igual en ese momento, lo que ellos querían, lo que buscaban, ya estaba ahí, delante de sus narices, en medio de una multitud, exhibiéndose.

-Me irrita tanta arrogancia.- Impaciente, Stanley Pines movía dos dedos de su mano derecha, que cruzada con el otro brazo, pegaban de manera inevitable justo arriba de su codo.

-Si… no solo a ti, Stanley.- Le respondió al instante su hermano, Ford, quien no dejaba de jugar con aquella arma de laser que giraba en su dedo índice con velocidad. Mas, se frenó de lleno en cuanto aprecio que el video se había terminado.- Bueno, ya saben donde esta Cupido. ¿En serio irán por él solos?- El arma se la pasó sin pensar a su sobrina, quien con indecisión, intercambio la mirada entre el objeto entregado y el mayor; quería averiguar que responder, pero no fue necesario.

-Es necesario que vayamos solos. Stan debe de estar preparado para sacarnos de ahí en caso de una emergencia. Tu y McGucket deben de investigar si hay una cura, por si acaso no conseguimos atrapar a Cupido. Eso nos deja únicamente con nosotros yendo directamente por él. Si tenemos excito o no, no importara, ya que tendremos cubiertos todos los campos posibles.- Su hermano se le adelantó, y sin que ella pudiese decirle al menos una cosa, este mismo ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar a su lado.

Dipper estaba caminando en dirección a la salida, lo hacia de forma delicada y lenta, pero en todo momento se mostraba con una clara sonrisa en su rostro. Mabel por un instante permaneció en su lugar, preguntándose mentalmente si acaso el castaño que había conocido toda la vida de repente se había vuelto mas valiente de lo que era antes, o mas loco de lo que alguna vez lo fue. No mostraba miedo ni siquiera por estar ciego, aun si se trataba de un enemigo tan pacifico como Cupido, por lo general se mostraba un ligero atisbo de preocupación al momento de ir a la batalla, pero, él en ese preciso momento, no hacia mas que mostrar una sonrisa confiada.

-Lo mejor seria que se fueran ahora. El concierto no durara para siempre.- El mayor de la familia le dedico esas palabras al señor que tenia a su lado, su hermano, quien sin mucho pensarlo extrajo de la gabardina café las llaves del auto que habían quedado usar. Las hizo girar un instante enfrente de su rostro, mas que nada, para que viera que había captado esas palabras sin mucho esfuerzo.- Trata de no hacerle rasguños. No quiero llevarlo con ninguna persona que se jacte de decir que arregla autos, no aun por lo menos, la patente aun no se aprueba.- Comentaba. Aunque, a juzgar por el hecho de que ambos ya hasta habían salido del lugar, pareciese mas que se encontraba hablándole a la nada misma que a su hermano gemelo. Hecho que ante los ojos del resto, mostraba un rostro enfadado y unas cuantas venas hinchadas.

-B-Bueno, creo que nosotras también nos vamos…- No se esperaron a ver como el anciano empezaba a refunfuñar con cólera; por lo menos, no Mabel, tanto fue así, que inclusive debió de jalar por la ropa a su amiga. Indicándole que era ese el mejor momento para salir de ahí sin una larga platica sobre las responsabilidades para con las personas que les prestaban algo.

-S-Si, tengan cuidado… ¿De acuerdo?- Quien se despidió no fue otro que aquel anciano de larga barba y bata de laboratorio, señor de edad avanzada no pudo contenerse el dedicarle una mirada de reproche a su compañero de trabajo.

Sin embargo, todo eso quedo atrás de lo que realmente importaba para los que estaban saliendo de aquel sitio. Mabel guardaba dentro de su suéter aquella arma tan potencialmente peligrosa, Grenda, por su parte; solamente se dedicó a ver su celular, pensando seriamente en cual podría haber sido la razón de que dejasen inconsciente a su novio. ¿Tan malo fue su cambio de personalidad? ¿Tanto fue el impacto de alguien que se vio obligado a dejarle fuera de combate? No lo sabia, de hecho, en ese momento no habían muchas cosas que supiera a ciencia cierta, se encontraba desamparada, y únicamente contaba con unas pocas esperanzas de que las cosas podrían mejorar si acaso llegaban a una resolución adecuada.

Por otro lado, quien en ese momento encendía el vehículo, no hacia mas que mostrarse con una neutralidad preocupante, indiferente de la situación que estaban viviendo; como si aquello fuese el menor de los males que pudieran experimentar dos de los muchachos que estaban en el auto volador junto con él. Estaba fuera de si, pero no era el único, también lo estaba el adolescente a su lado; Dipper Pines permanecía de la misma manera a como había subido al coche gracias a la ayuda de su hermana, pero si alguien lo viese sin saber la situación, creería que estaba pensando las cosas.

No era el caso, solamente disfrutaba del viento que le golpeaba el rostro; estaba sereno, no sabia bien el por que, pero esa tarde, muy a pesar de lo que estaba ocurriendo con el dios del amor, por alguna razón que no lograba entender del todo, estaba tranquilo. No era una preocupación tan grande como lo habían sido otras crisis en el pasado; por lo menos no lo era en comparación a la ocasión en que fue drogado junto a sus demás amigos, ni tampoco a cuando fue arrestado, ni siquiera se diga a cuando lo secuestraron a él y a su hermana a la cual habían envenenado. No, era un simple capricho de un dios menor vengativo que quería imponerle una lección; algo atrasada quizás, a su hermana. Y si, seguía pensando en el hecho de que su amada tuviera repercusiones en cuanto a su forma de actuar se refería, pero, el que por cerrar los ojos le evitara caer en lo mismo que ella, le daba cierta seguridad de que todo terminaría saliendo bien. No importando si tenían éxito o no en lo que estaban planeando llevar a cabo.

Sus pensamientos eran variados, quizás al hecho de que no podía apreciar el paisaje que seguramente se estaba perdiendo debido a la ceguera, pero al menos le ayudaban a mantenerse distraído en lo que se refería a esperar a que arribasen a su destino marcado. Pero, el tiempo fue misericordioso con él, ya que no transcurrió mucho de este para que dieran con la fracción de bosque en la que tomaba lugar tal acontecimiento. Uno por uno los adolescentes bajaron, y al menos en su caso, le esperaban en tierra firme dos de sus amigos; Lee y Nate le ayudaron a encontrar tierra firme para sus pies.

-Bueno, búsquenme aquí por si cualquier cosa, o mándenme un mensaje diciendo donde están si es que quieren una huida graciosa. ¿De acuerdo?- El ex estafador sacó de debajo del asiento un periódico, el cual solamente abrió por la mitad para poder empezar con su lectura.

-De acuerdo. Nosotros te mantendremos al tanto, tío Stan.- Como siempre, su querida sobrina dedicándole miradas risueñas y sonrisas amplias se fue alejando poco a poco de él, hasta finalmente desaparecer por entre los arboles. Dejándole absolutamente solo junto a sus pensamientos.

Por un instante volteó a ver a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie mas en aquel pequeño claro que había encontrado al sobrevolar el bosque. Y después de ver que, efectivamente, no había ni un alma mas; se inclinó ligeramente hacia el frente, permitiéndose sacar la cartera en la cual aguardaba una arrugada y maltratada postal. Por la parte delantera se veía una fuente pegada a un muro, muro que sostenía arriba de la fuente un peculiar arco labrado en piedra blanca; por lo descuidado de la postal no se podría decir si era mármol o simple concreto, pero eso no le importaba a él, lo que realmente era significativo para captar su atención, eran las palabras que, con caligrafía cuidada y antigua, labraban en el cartoncillo una sentencia.

- _… en fin, iremos para el cumpleaños de los chicos, quizás estemos ahí antes…_ \- Eran las peculiares palabras, que, tras releerse una vez mas, consiguieron sacar del anciano un largo suspiro cansado.

-Bueno, supongo que llevamos evadiendo esto mucho tiempo… Es hora de dar explicaciones.-

 _ **Mientras tanto, junto a los adolescentes;**_

-¿Entonces, cual es el plan, Doctor Diversión?- Lee estaba arrodillado a su lado, mientras que él únicamente permaneció con la espalda recargada en uno de los locales próximos al escenario.

-Presten atención. ¿De acuerdo? No hay que perder el tiempo explicando varias veces el plan. No sabemos cuanto tiempo durara él en escenario, así que debemos de llevar a cabo esto lo mejor posible.- Con su bastón golpeo dos veces el suelo, tratando que de esa manera los que le rodeaban se pusieran serios en cuanto a lo que debían de hacer se refería.

- _Es hora de acabar con esto, Cupido._ \- pensaba ella mientras recordaba la escena de aquel rubio besándose con esa pecosa muchacha- _Es hora de acabar con este… Doloroso Amor…_ -


	108. Ojos Que No Ven

_**Me tarde otra vez... Culpo a la entrega de parcial que sucedio en la universidad... :'v Pero, en fin, aqui les traigo un capitulo que puede que muchos odien... Pero descuiden, todo es parte de algo mucho mas grande... Tengan paciencia... 7u7 ya veran a que me refiero despues...  
7u7 Bueno, como sea, ojala y si sea de su agrado. Espero que si, y si es asi, quizas puedan comentar al respecto... o si no lo es y me odian mas de lo que ya lo hacian antes... De igual manera diganmelo por medio de un mensaje...  
:D**_

 _ **Comencemos! La serie de Gravity Falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un Fan y para Fans bajo el unico precepto de entretener sin ningun animo de lucro.**_

 _ **AzulyOro; Que bien que te haya parecido un buen capitulo. :D Ah, y con respecto a eso, veras, Cupido si es nombre Romano, pero, la sociedad Romana se establecio donde antes era la civilización Griega, eso siendo cuando se dio la expansion del imperio Romano, mismo que al gobernar todo, empezo a robar antiguas estatuas, pinturas y demas, ademas de usar viejos templos y con ello, dioses. Para ellos, Cupido era otra forma de llamar a Eros. Naciendo de forma exacta, en Delfos, ciudad limite de las Areas Micénicas. :D Aunque claro, la historia se escucha diferente para cada quien; desde el punto de vista de un arquitecto, asi sucedio, y por ende, asi lo plantee... :3**_

 _ **Django; Je... Buena analogia, pero no iran por ahi los tiros...7u7 Las cosas siempre salen distintas a como uno quiere. Cosa de la que se daran cuenta nuestros protagonistas... 7u7 En fin, el desarrollo de personajes continua, ahora mas que antes... Espero que tengas paciencia, por que va para largo... 7u7**_

 _ **Bigmoro; Jajajaja! xD Y aun no se lo muestro a Dipper... Solo aguarda... XD Pero, en fin, gracias. Que bien que te gustara el capitulo. Espero que siga siendo asi. Gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos! :D  
**_

 _ **AlexanerP; Jejeje... Vaya, pues, gracias... :3 Que bien que la sigas desde hace mas de un año... Que bien que te siga pareciendo entretenida.. :3 Ahora, con respecto a tu pregunta, pues, al contrario de esta historia, siento que Dipper seria un criminal que estaria bajo arresto. Mabel seria la chica reformada y en camino a ser alguien agradable, Pacifica una joven tierna e inteligente que buscó ayudar a Dipper, y que aun lo intenta con algunas visitas a prision. Gideon seria amigable y algo torpe; Stan seria un criminal fugitivo que huyo del pueblo, dejando a sus sobrinos solos, Ford seria un cobarde irreparable, McGucket un genio carismatico; Soos un hombre fornido con una mente aguda y vivaz que odiase a Stan y por ello, se volveria un agente de la ley para dar con él y encarcelarlo. Robbie seria un carismatico muchacho, alegre de la vida, que vive sin complicaciones y sin quejarse de nada. Wendy, todo lo contrario a Robbie... Y pues, asi pienso que serian todos... Bill, por otro lado, creo que seria mas un Dios de los sueños en ves de las pesadillas... :v Jejeje... Espero haber contestado a tu pregunta. :D**_

 _ **Lector; Jejeje... Que bien que te hubiese parecido un gran capitulo. Ojala y este tambien lo sea... 7u7 En cuanto a lo que hice en el capitulo... jejeje... era necesario, absolutamente necesario... XD Pero, en fin. Ojala te siga gustando la serie, gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 35: Ojos Que No Ven…**_

-¿Entonces… no puedes ver nada por voluntad propia?- Cuestionaba Lee en el momento justo en que ayudaba a cierto castaño a andar por el lugar. El pasto dificultaba el uso de su bastón, no por otra cosa que no fuera falta de experiencia en su uso. Aunque, si tenia la necesidad de ir agarrado a su brazo para poder moverse de manera correcta por el lugar.

-Exactamente. Por eso mi lugar es este, necesito estar lejos del problema, pero cerca de igual manera para que la onda de radio alcance mi posición y así pueda hablar con Mabel y con ustedes sin mucho problema.- Se explicaba, de forma tranquila y relajada mientras sentía aquella extraña sensación de ir andando con los ojos cerrados.

-O-Oh, ya veo… Bueno, al menos estarás por aquí. Eso me dice que al menos las cosas resultaran bien… Espero…- Deseó el rubio al momento de dejar a su amigo detrás de una de las tiendas colocadas a través de todo el lugar, solo que esta se encontraba con la peculiaridad de que estaba en uno de los corredores principales que daban al escenario donde aun se escuchaba el resonar de música bastante melancólica y deprimente; cortesía del objetivo que tenían fijado.

-Descuida. Si las cosas salen como pensamos, puede que hasta podamos acabar con esto antes de que todo se ponga aun mas raro.- Le contestaba sin mucho problema poco antes de recargarse en la tienda, y deslizarse lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Ya ahí, sacó de su pantalón una radio de tamaño pequeño.

-S-Si… Este… ¿Me podrías repetir otra vez el plan?- Pidió con timidez antes de sacar de su pantalón un auricular inalámbrico; mismo que colocó en su oído derecho y le golpeo con la punta del dedo unas cuantas veces.

-De acuerdo. Pero solo podre decírtelo una vez mas… Necesitas estar en tu puesto antes de que Mabel de la señal. ¿De acuerdo?- se medio giro en su dirección, acostumbrado a mirar a los rostros de los demás cuando quería expresar de la mejor manera sus planes; sin embargo, al recordar que no podía abrir el ojo sano, solamente se dedico a tomar el silencio de su acompañante como una afirmación a su cuestionamiento- Pues… Todo empezara con lo siguiente… Primero, Mabel se subirá en el paso de gato del escenario sin que nadie la vea; Grenda, por otro lado, se encontrara aun lado del escenario, del lado contrario al que estoy yo en este momento, y con el arma que le dio Ford a mi hermana, por otro lado, Nate y Thompson se quedaran entre el publico, mientras que tu te iras a la parte trasera del escenario, cerca de la camioneta de Cupido.- se quedo en silencio durante un segundo, esperando a ver si acaso había una duda hasta ese punto, pero al ver que su acompañante no decía nada, prosiguió- Después, Mabel, quien tendrá un bastón hecho con mi magia, dará la señal para que todos se preparen; y al hacerlo, iniciara todo. Ella lanzara el bastón al escenario, al acto, me indicara que ya lo hizo solo para que yo deshaga el sello que tiene encima, inundando el lugar con una distracción clara. En respuesta, todos se moverán como les indiqué. Grenda disparara en contra de Cupido, solo para hacerlo huir en esta dirección. Mientras, Nate y Thompson harán que la multitud escape por otro lado, guardando la calma y previniendo que nadie inocente salga lastimado, por otro lado, Mabel bajara de su lugar y junto a Grenda, perseguirán a Cupido. De esa manera, podemos mantenerlo lejos de ti, mas que nada, para ganarte suficiente tiempo como para que te diera tiempo de buscar en su camerino o van, lo que sea que tenga que ver con lo que nos hizo. Hasta ese punto llega tu trabajo, no deberás de hacer nada mas que buscar e indagar en sus pertenencias; si encuentras algo significativo a nuestra situación, tendrás que traerlo contigo.- En esa ocasión esperó un poco mas, dándole pie a que hablara sobre su encomienda, hecho que no tardo en hacerse realidad.

-Siendo así… ¿Yo estaré en todo momento fuera de todo problema?- Ansioso, jugaba con dos de sus dedos, moviéndolos con rapidez en círculos delante de su pecho.

-En parte. Cupido no mostró antes ningún indicio de ser alguien potencialmente peligroso, no en el sentido físico y de hecho, si la seguridad del festival te encuentra husmeando en sus cosas, podrían perseguirte y detenerte; así que… en parte…- Se limitó a explicar, muy vagamente con respecto a lo que sentía que debía de decirle.

-Nah… No veo el problema. Delito de vandalismo menor no es algo nuevo para nadie del grupo, ¿verdad?- De repente, la confianza del joven se alzó significativamente, extrañando un poco al castaño con ello.

-S-Si, es cierto… No es nuevo… Pero, de igual manera, con cuidado. ¿De acuerdo?- Pedía algo extrañado por su comportamiento, sin embargo, prefirió no hacerlo notar aquello como una observación para su amigo, a quien escucho alejarse poco a poco.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos, Dr. Diversión.- Estaba a pocos metros de si, en breve se iría, pero, le detuvo en son de un recuerdo que espontáneamente, brillo en su mente.

-Espera. Lee.- Llamó al joven, haciéndole volverse sobre de si mismo para voltearse en la dirección a donde estaba él; o por lo menos, eso pensaba que había hecho, dado que solo escucho que sus pisabas se habían detenido.- ¿Cuáles fueron los efectos de Cupido en los demás?- Quería saber, no sabia bien el por que, pero quería saber que era lo que le estaban ocultando los demás, y si para eso debía de aprovecharse de que su amigo no había tenido mucho contacto con ellos, lo haría.

-¿Ah? ¿No te lo dijeron?- La respuesta pronta a su pregunta le indico que efectivamente el muchacho no quería perder tiempo con ir a su lugar; cosa sospechosa aun mas, pero no era lo que deseaba averiguar.

-Me dijeron todo de manera general. No se que acciones estaban llevando a cabo.- Buscaba ocultar lo mejor posible su incesante deseo por el saber, no quería demostrar que le importaba demasiado ese hecho.

-Oh, eso… Según el señor Pines no es nada importante, solo efectos de lo que les hicieron. Pero, será buen material para reírnos después, te mando las fotos, ¿de acuerdo?- Sonaba burlesco, tanto, que dejó aun mas confundido al joven muchacho, mismo que únicamente permaneció en su lugar, escuchando como se alejaba Lee de su posición.

-… ¿tomaron fotos de eso?...- Murmuró confundido por la declaración de su amigo, sin embargo, al cabo de un instante pensando en ello solamente se lo quito de encima con una fuerte sacudida de cabeza.- No es momento de pensar en ello. Ahorita tenemos cosas mas importantes.- Se acercó la radio al pecho, la música que resonaba por el lugar pareció incrementar de repente, y al acto, el artefacto electrónico zumbo en son de atención.- ¿Mabel?- Preguntó por medio del aparato.

 _ **En ese momento, encima del escenario;**_

-Estoy aquí.- Fue lo primero que le pareció correcto de contestar. Y tras haberlo hecho, giró la cabeza en dirección al publico, divisando a Nate y a Thompson entre la multitud; mas exactamente, en la parte de donde debían de empezar a decir que los disparos habían sonado. Al corroborar la posición de sus compañeros, se volteo para con su amiga, encontrándola escondida detrás de unas bocinas, aguardando por el momento indicado para atacar. Finalmente, dirigió la mirada a sus espaldas, encontrándose a un Lee apenas arribando, y aunque muy a lo lejos, estaba dentro del rango permitido.- Ya todos estamos aquí.- En su muñeca, el reloj de su hermano serbia como centro de comunicaciones.

Tuvieron poco tiempo, por lo que armaron el plan con lo que tenían a la mano, siendo esto, solamente las cosas que tenían encima por mera casualidad. Los celulares fueron una opción viable, pero se descartaron debido a la tardanza en forma de segundos que tenían las compañías de red para enlazar mensajes de texto; el usar los datos móviles fue otra opción, pero resultaba que no todos ellos contaban con un plan de usuario. Por lo que, finalmente, se decidieron a mandar a alguien a esculcar en la guantera del auto de Ford, lugar donde hallaron los cuatro auriculares inalámbricos y la radio de mano, cosas que pudieron haber sido completamente inútiles si no fuese por que el joven Pines se las había arreglado para configurar su reloj como una estación de radio, a la cual enlazó todo lo que tenían consigo.

El único problema que presentaba aquella peculiar manera de formar su equipo, era que los auriculares únicamente eran capaces de recibir las transmisiones, no de reportar nada. Por ende, solamente eran el reloj y la radio los únicos aparatos que permitan la transferencia de información, detalle que resumía todo de una sola manera, los jóvenes de los auriculares deberían de ponerse en todo momento a la vista de los que portarían los instrumentos mas importantes, y eso, uno de estos debía de permanecer con la mente detrás de toda la escena. Y aquella causa representaba una sola cosa, que uno de los dos aparatos terminaría siendo del ciego del grupo.

Pero claro, eso solamente había sido una pequeña piedra en su camino, mas que nada, por que la vivaz mente del castaño le permitió ordenar todo a tal modo de que él quedase fuera de escena en todo momento, mientras que los demás llevaban a cabo las acciones mas fuertes. Dejándole la parte mas complicada a las dos personas mas capaces de realizarlas. Mabel, por su agilidad y por ser la persona por la que empezó todo, y Grenda, por que probablemente era capaz de arrancar un árbol del suelo y usarlo como bate de beisbol. Una combinación adecuada para la tarea, mientras que los demás solo servirían como un apoyo bastante eficaz para la situación.

Al final, y sin que ella supiera bien el como lo había hecho, él se las había arreglado para acomodar todo de tal modo de que las cosas estuvieran a su favor; cosa difícil de lograr cuando atentas en contra de una figura publica como lo era aquel dios enmascarado de compositor mediocre. Aunque claro, esos detalles estaban fuera de lugar al momento de encontrarse ahí arriba; estaba por realizar algo arriesgado, y debía de mantenerse a salvo.

- _De acuerdo. Todos, vayan preparándose, la operación comienza en menos de cinco segundos._ \- Se escuchó la voz de su gemelo en el aparato, y ella podría jurar de que también resonó en todos los demás.- Mabel, ¿tienes todo listo?- Preguntó un instante antes de que ella presionara un botón aun lado del reloj, iniciando con esto una cuenta regresiva.

-Si, lo tengo todo en orden.- Se giró sobre de ella misma, tomando de entre las barras de un andamio, la peculiar arma que su hermano había creado; de fondo, se escuchaba la peculiar música de estilo depresivo que cantaba su nuevo enemigo jurado, mas, lo que ella con mayor atención captaba eran los pitidos que indicaban cada segundo transcurrido, y fue mas la atención dada al ultimo de estos, que sonó con mucho mas fuerza.- Ahora, Dipper.- Pidió por medio del reloj a la par en que lanzaba el objeto al escenario por encima de las bambalinas.

A partir de ese punto, todo fue un caos. Primero que nada, esa explosión de hojas de pino que inundaron el escenario y cubrieron todo aquello que en este se encontraba; por otro, los numerosos sonidos de disparos de un arma laser hicieron que la gente se mostrara preocupada; solo para que en el momento justo, dos jóvenes encendieran las llamas de la discordia al empezar a gritar y a alertar a todo el publico, diciendo que por donde ellos estaban se habían escuchado estos tiros con mucha mas fuerza. La estampida de gente no tardó en manifestarse de la manera mas controlada posible debido a los guardias de seguridad y a las instrucciones de los jóvenes, quienes les decían donde estaban las salidas mas cercanas. Todo eso para ocultar a tres jóvenes en especial.

Los tres que quedaban del escenario hacia atrás, los tres que tenia una tarea mucho mas importante que dirigir la misión o a las masas; ellos debían de llevar a cabo el plan de la manera mas eficiente posible. Ya sea atacando de manera directa, o rebuscando en la furgoneta en busca de lo que era importante encontrar. Siendo esto ultimo lo que se encontraba haciendo el joven rubio, muchacho que no quitaba de su rostro una expresión de temor al escuchar las incesantes voces de una multitud enardecida y enfrascada únicamente en abandonar el lugar; sin siquiera saber que le estaban dejando detrás, solo, en un escenario idóneo para llevar a cabo un crimen.

Por otro lado, los disparos no cesaban; y por ello mismo estos únicamente buscaban hostigar al ya no tan regordete sujeto que en el escenario, miraba hacia todos lados en busca de lo que sea que estuviera causando tal caos. Mabel, en cambio, al ver que este simplemente era presa del pánico y no ponía de su parte un deseo vago de huir de ahí, le entro el deseo de bajar para disuadirlo de que esta era la mejor opción que podía tomar. Descendió por el lateral desde donde su amiga permanecía oculta y disparando a lo ciego; y con mucho cuidado se introdujo en la bruma de hojas de pino.

-¡Cupido!- Le gritó con una cólera que no sabia que estaba conteniendo.- ¡Estas acabado, ¿lo sabes, no?!- Seguía gritando, a duras penas veía donde se encontraba la deidad, y con solo su silueta le bastaba.

-¿Otra vez tu? ¿Acaso no aprendiste de lo que acaba de suceder?- aunque en un principio daba señas de estar seguro de su situación, muy en el fondo, su voz le traicionaba y dejaba entre ver que se encontraba asustado de lo que significaba tenerla a ella cerca de si- ¿Qué no ya estamos a mano? Tu me tiraste un globo aerostático encima, yo te hice ver la importancia de no jugar con fuerzas que no conoces. No veo la razón para que estés nuevamente buscándome.- De un tonó de voz autoritario, pasó rápidamente a sonar como un negociador.

-¿A no? Yo si la veo… La veo muy claramente… Tu vienes conmigo Cupido. Te guste o no.- A pasos lentos que resonaban por encima de los disparos por alguna razón. Su amiga tenia entendido donde se encontraba su objetivo, por lo que disparaba al suelo o a los objetos cercanos, en ningún momento atentaría de forma directa contra del sujeto en cuestión. Por lo que, para ella, le era sencillo el acercarse directamente a su objetivo.

-¡N-No, d-déjame en paz de una vez!- Ahora la desesperación se apoderó de su voz; y esta gradualmente desaparecía conforme hablaba. Indicando que se estaba escapando del lugar.

-¡Grenda, por él!- le llamó en un grito- Cupido ya esta corriendo. Va de camino a donde estas, Dipper… creo…- Presionaba la pantalla del reloj mientras decía aquello, por supuesto que no muy segura de lo ultimo dicho.

 _-¿Cómo que crees? Hice el bastón de un tamaño adecuado para que no abarcara mas que el escenario; se supone que desde donde estas podrías verlo sin problemas si es que empezaba a correr._ \- Sonaba confundido, y con justa razón. Cosa que, al cabo de unos segundos terminó por caerle en cuenta a la joven castaña; muchacha que de repente fue jalada en dirección a donde el hombre había desaparecido momentos atrás.

-A-Ah, si, eso… pues… veras…- no se detuvo en ningún momento; seguía corriendo aun a pesar de que colocaba su atención en el reloj- Digamos que tuve que bajar de donde estaba para poder ayudar a qu Cupido corriera…- Aguardo por unos momentos mientras corría, no tenia respuesta alguna de su hermano, por lo que supuso de inmediato que este se encontraba enfadado por lo que le acababa de decir.

- _¿Y no pudieron dispararle con una intensidad de golpe? Ya saben, calibrando el arma con una menor intensidad…_ \- Inquirió con cierto tono de obviedad en su voz, y claro, con bastante enfado de su parte.

-¡Oye!- prefirió reclamarle en son de su defensa- Tal vez tu estés relacionado con las armas de Ford, pero nosotras aun estamos iniciando en esto.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió, y al agotar esa única alternativa, se decidió por cambiar de tema- Como sea, vamos en dirección a su van, si fue en esa dirección, Lee lo habrá entretenido con algo.- Aquella fue la pronta solución que dio una vez dentro del problema de no saber donde se encontraba el peculiar ser.

- _¿Y si no fue ahí? Mabel, creo que es bastante obvio que sabe que lo buscas. Intentara huir de cualquier manera; y puede que esa manera de huir, sea una que no esperas para nada…_ \- La voz del muchacho sonaba como si no pudiera mas con la situación; además de algo forzada, indicando que estaba realizando alguna clase de esfuerzo.

-Pues lo buscaremos. No debe de estar lejos.- Busco responderle un instante antes de alcanzar la van. Y ahí se encontraba, abierta por la parte de atrás y con su amigo buscando entre las cosas de Cupido.

 _ **En ese momento, con Dipper;**_

- _De acuerdo, tenias razón, cerebrito. No esta en su camioneta._ \- Bufó con fastidio, curiosamente, al mismo tiempo en que él llamaba por teléfono a su tío usando el comando de voz del teléfono.

-Te lo dije. Ahora habrá que buscarlo; pero, ya que estas ahí, trata de encontrar algo útil en su camioneta. Quizás ahí tenga algo que nos ayude con nuestro problema.- El sonido de marcado le permitió saber que la llamada se estaba realizando, así que, con la radio en mano derecha, y el celular en mano izquierda, empezó a andar sin necesidad del bastón de discapacitados siendo sostenido por la parte interna de su brazo que se flexionaba para colocarle su aparato cerca del rostro.

- _¿Chico, que sucede?_ \- Contestó el anciano, bastante rápido y con lo que se podría decir que era un tonó de voz que indicaba una ligera preocupación y sorpresa.

-Stan, Cupido escapó, te veo cerca del escenario, ya casi no hay nadie; ven por mi; es hora de buscarlo.- Sentía la intranquilidad de andar con los ojos cerrados, pero nada mas; ya no había concurrencia ni ruido en aquella zona, era libre de andar como se le diera la gana.

- _De acuerdo muchacho; me será fácil encontrarte, ya casi todo el mundo salió del festival._ \- A su voz le acompañaba un característico ruido de motor, dejándole ver que estaba haciendo ya lo que le había pedido que hiciese.

-Eso es bueno y malo a la vez. Dame un momento.- se despego por un momento el teléfono y se colocó del otro lado de su rostro la radio.- Mabel, apúrense, ya casi sale toda la gente del festival; así que los guardias de seguridad pronto estarán desocupados y buscaran las causas del desastre. Llamé a Stan para que viniese por mi, nosotros buscaremos desde el cielo, ustedes busquen desde la tierra. ¿De acuerdo?- Aguardo por su respuesta, aun si para ello debía de dejar a su tío en espera un rato mas.

- _De acuerdo. Nosotros veremos con que damos; ustedes traten de ver por las carreteras o las cosas así._ \- fueron sus palabras, dadas con un poco de agitación; pero aun así, con bastante seriedad- _Cuando acabemos con su camioneta, lo buscaremos entre la multitud, después, si no damos con él, lo buscaremos en el pueblo; en la central de autobuses._ \- Ante esa declaración, y sin esperar respuesta, la comunicación se cortó; señalándole al joven que estaban en serio centrados con lo que hacían.

-Bien, eso resuelve una de las cosas…. Stan, ¿por donde estas?- Regresó al teléfono, aunque, al instante de hacerlo, fue demasiado tarde. Sobre de su cabeza se hacia presente una fuerza que conocía a la perfección.

-Aun lado muchacho, tengo que bajar esta cosa lo suficiente como para que subas aun estando ciego.- La voz del anciano caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, por ende, dio unos cuantos pasos a su derecha, los suficientes como para que al cabo de segundos, el ruido del motor se dejara de escuchar encima suyo y pasara a estar a su lado.

-Gracias.- se subió al vehículo, y al instante, sintió la fuerza del suelo al despegar.- De acuerdo, hora de modificar el plan.- Estuvo a punto de guardar el celular y quedarse únicamente con la radio portátil, sin embargo, fue frenado por el repentino y repetitivo vibrar de este; además de la canción tecno que daba a entender que el que le estaba llamando era su otro tío.- ¿Tío Ford? ¿Dieron con algo?- Fue directo al grano, cosa que probablemente agradecería su mentor.

- _Mas o menos. ¿Consideras algo el saber que todos tienen una especie de polvo brillante y delgado, además de imposible de lavar, pegado a los parpados?_ \- La pregunta salía sin muchos ánimos, ciertamente no resultaba algo verdaderamente asombroso; pero por alguna razón, a él le pareció dar con un buen hallazgo.

-¿Un polvo pegado en los parpados de todos?- Repitió la información, como si solo quisiese confirmar que lo que había escuchado era verdadero.

- _Así es, como una especie de arenilla de color rosa y mas brillante que aquello que usa Mabel a veces._ \- Buscaba darse a explicar, por eso no le sorprendió que diese una referencia de ese tipo.

-Eso es brillantina, tío Ford; pero en fin, ¿es lo único que han encontrado hasta ahora?- Trato de concentrarse en el tema lo mas que le era posible, aun debían de dar con el responsable de todo aquello; por ende, se enfatizo en la resolución de todo el mal.

- _Si, es lo único. Hemos intentado lavar ese polvo con todo, pero nada funciona. ¿Cómo van con lo de Cupido?_ \- Al dar a entender que su situación se encontraba semi atascada, prefirió pasar la otra situación de la cual no sabia nada hasta el momento.

-Por un descuido lo perdimos de vista.- empezó por decir, usando en todo momento un tonó de fastidio- Pero ahora mismo ya lo estamos buscando. Aunque solo lo hacemos Stan y yo, Mabel, Grenda y Lee están buscando en su camioneta algo que nos diga que esta pasando.- Rápido, se dedico a decir esa parte de la historia para no dar tiempo a confusiones.

- _Hummm…- gruñó por un momento- De acuerdo, por lo mientras Fidd y yo seguiremos con lo nuestro. Intenten dar con él antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no sabemos como puede resultar todo esto_.- Pedía con condescendencia, casi sin mostrarse realmente convencido con aquello.

-De acuerdo. Hablamos en cuanto tengamos algo.- Se despidió.

- _Igualmente._ \- Fue la ultima respuesta por parte del otro lado de la línea. Y sin que nada se pudiera hacer, esta simplemente se cortó; dejando durante dos segundos, el tono de la línea.

-Un polvo en los parpados. Eso no dice mucho.- Dipper guardaba presto su teléfono, queriendo desocupar sus manos lo mas pronto posible, algo que capto ligeramente la atención del mayor, mas que nada, por que en el tablero dejó la radio- ¿Eh, muchacho, que tramas?- No fue capaz de voltear a verle, únicamente apreció el aparato electrónico que ahora estaba enfrente suyo.

-Nada. Solo, recupero lo perdido…- La respuesta que le dio fue con una clara insinuación a una cercana victoria; por lo que, al estar viajando cerca del suelo, el anciano se dio el placer de caer saciar su curiosidad.

Volteó por un instante, uno solo, un único instante en el que solo vio el rostro sonriente de su sobrino que dejaba a relucir el lado de este que daba para si, sin ningún accesorio, y siendo únicamente asaltado por una sola cosa. Una cicatriz rosada que atravesaba desde la parte superior del pómulo, hasta la ceja, cortando de esa manera por la mitad de el ojo del chico; un ojo abierto y enrojecido por la falta de uso en esos días.

-Hey chico, ¿estás seguro de eso? ¿No te hará daño o te entrarán los efectos de ese loco?- Le terminó por preguntar al verle tan decidido a encontrarse nuevamente con su visión.

-Pues, hasta ahora no me he enamorado de ti, tío Stan.- bromeó con una voz bastante más animada que antes- Al parecer esos polvos son la clave de todo, los demás se ven afectados por estos, pero yo no, al menos no por el ojo izquierdo; y eso es por qué lo mantuve cubierto todo este tiempo.- Sentía que tenia una pieza mas del rompecabezas, pero aun con ello, esta misma pieza no significaba nada aun lado de todo el enigma que representaba el conjunto de sus males.

-Bien. Pero, de igual manera, chico, según tu amiga de lentes; tu no deberías de quitarte ese parche.- Buscaba apelas a ese detalle mientras continuaba con lo que había aceptado que era su deber en la encrucijada marcada: necesitaban dar con el causante de todo de una vez y por todas.

-No me lo dejare fuera mucho tiempo, solo hasta que encontremos a Cupido y podamos hacer que nos de la solución a eso que les hizo a todos.- Él de igual forma empezó a ver por encima de la puerta del auto, poniendo de su parte para acabar con todo.

-Eso dices, pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo nos lleve dar con ese sujeto, podría estar en cualquier- La mano izquierda del chico le hizo callar en seco y voltear a verle con curiosidad.

-Ahí esta. En el sendero que lleva a la carretera.- Con la otra extremidad señalo al hombre rechoncho; quien con bastante esfuerzo, hacia uso de un par de diminutas alas que le proporcionaban de la capacidad de volar unos cuantos metros por encima del suelo, perdiéndose entre las copas de los arboles y volviéndose casi invisible ante los ojos de cualquier persona que se encontrase en tierra, puesto que para ellos, les resultaba sencillo el percatarse de su presencia.

-… lado…- Escupió como ultima palabra antes de hacer descender el vehículo hasta una altura en que no pusiera en peligro su presencia.- Bueno, ahí esta, si; pero, ¿cómo quieres que lo capture-?- Nuevamente fue interrumpido por la imprudencia del joven. Dipper no aguardo a que se diera un plan de control, simplemente se dejo guiar por lo que creía que era lo mejor, y eso fue el ponerse de pie en el asiento delantero mientras su mano derecha se enderezaba por encima de su cabeza; creando en la palma de esta, su característico bastón de hojas de pino.

-Tío Stan, mejor prepárate para bajar bruscamente y recibir un nuevo pasajero.- Le seguía con el ojo, que a un con irritación y molestia, seguía velozmente al sujeto en cuestión, le veía maniobrar por todo el lugar, esquivando ramas altas y bajas, además de varios troncos gruesos que muy a penas se las arreglaba para pasar de largo en forma de un esquive bastante arriesgado e imprudente.- No es capaz de volar rápido y esquivar con la misma rapidez, quería huir de manera cautelosa, pero esa forma que usa no solo es así, si no que también es bastante arriesgada al obstruirse a si mismo su propia visión. Solo necesito lanzar esto en el momento justo, y sin problema alguno él se dará un golpe contundente con un árbol.- Le estaba llevando tiempo; era capaz de mantener la calma como siempre, además de tener fuerzas suficientes como para decir a su propio cuerpo como lanzar de la manera mas eficiente, siendo estos campos cubiertos, solo quedaba una sola cosa; aquello que le entorpecía la mente, el ojo que estaba usando para la tarea le ardía, ahora lo sentía con claridad, tenia una resequedad que le extrañaba bastante; la luz le lastimaba a pesar de ser poca y por si fuera poco, el tener abiertos los parpados le generaba un gran dolor en los mismos al arrugar sin poder evitarlo, los mismos.

-No sé por qué, pero eso me suena a qué quieres provocarle un accidente de conducción... Nah, qué diablos, cuando quieras chico.- Inclinándose ligeramente hacia el frente, mantuvo constante la velocidad del auto; ignorando por completo que su sobrino no realizaba nada, no por que le resultara difícil por su manera de conducir, si no por la molestia en su ojo.

Pero, no demostró esto mucho tiempo, antes de que pudiera incitarlo el mayor, el muchacho ya había lanzando el arma en dirección a unos arboles que se alzaban más adelante en el camino del querubín: quien pareció no darse cuenta de ese hecho, dado que siguió volando con la misma ruta, dejándole a él la oportunidad de deshacer el conjuro del arma, ahogando la parte superior de los arboles en una espesa confusión de color verde.

Al acto, el anciano que conducía maniobro de manera peligrosa al hacer bajar el automóvil casi al ras del suelo; y avanzando con tiempo perfecto, ninguno de los dos tuvieron que esperar demasiado para escuchar y sentir como un voluminoso cuerpo caja estrepitosamente en los asientos traseros.

-Ugh...- Se quejo el sujeto, quien con un chichón en su cabeza y hojas en su cabello, relucía el hecho de que se había golpeado la cabeza con bastante fuerza.

-Cupido... Hola... Jamás nos presentaron de manera formal. Soy Dipper Pines, hermano de Mabel.- Una sonrisa maliciosa acompañaba al hecho de que estaba pasándose hacia atrás mientras pisaba los asientos.

-O-Oh no... Por favor, solo quiero irme de aquí...- Al escucharle hablar y acercarse a él, comenzó a patalear y a arrastrarse a la puerta trasera del lado del conductor, alejándose lo mas que podía del castaño de mirada penetrante.

-Y lo harás... Cuando me digas que fue lo que le hiciste a mis amigos.- Seguía yendo en su dirección con andar lento, lo menos que quería era que cometiera una locura.

-Yo ya no quiero nada que ver con ustedes.- Abrió la puerta de par en par, dejándose caer de espaldas hacia al vacío; demostrándole que estaba haciendo la locura que quería evitar que hiciese.

-Maldito sea.- se asomó por encima del auto, viendo como el hombre rodaba por el suelo de manera frenética- ¡Stan, frena el auto!- Pidió con un poco de enfado, empezaba a molestarle todo eso; le molestaba la cobardía del hombre, le molestaba la tediosa persecución que estaban haciendo y por encima de esas dos cosas, le molestaba el dolor en su ojo; que penetrante, le hacia arder el párpado.

-Ese sujeto en serio es persistente.- No se detuvo al pensar las cosas, freno, dio media vuelta y aparcó el vehículo apuntando al sujeto que ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie.

Ambos Pines bajaron del auto de un salto, no sin antes asegurarse de que el lugar era completamente seguro y sin un atisbo de gente que pudiera presenciar una posible tortura en contra del rubio. Sus pasos fueron calmados, los de Stan lo eran para andar al mismo ritmo que el muchacho, siendo que este estaba caminando por que el ojo ahora le dolía mas y un mareo empezaba a saltarle la cabeza; sin embargo, eso no les impidió llegar a donde estaba el ya no tan regordete, dios del amor.

-Muy bien cerdito, hora de decirnos lo que queremos saber.- Stanley sacó de su traje una de las armas de Ford, la encendió y sin pena ni gloria la apuntó en contra del tipo en cuestión.

-P-Pero no se que mas quieren de mi...- No logró incorporarse, solamente se quedó de rodillas en el suelo y con las manos cubriéndole el rostro.

-Hazte el tonto, Cupido. Queremos saber que fue lo que nos hiciste a todos en la colina.- El dolor estaba siendo mas fuerte, desde que reforzó el sello en Bill, empezó a notar la diferencia que eso significaba: se cansaba más rápido, los golpes le dolían mas, y las heridas se curaban menos rápido; sin duda, todo un golpe al sistema que no hacia mas que agravar su debilidad mental. Debilidad que le orillo a tomar al sujeto por el cuello de la camisa y levantarle con brutalidad, misma brutalidad que utilizó para estamparle contra un árbol.

-¿Q-Que fue lo que les hice? ¿Te refieres a los polvos del amor a Primera Vista?- entre ambos puso sus propios brazos, como si con eso consiguiera que el muchacho no lograra golpearle- ¿A-Acaso importa lo que les hice? Ya te lo quitaste tu...- Buscó apegarse a lo que veía, mientras con disimulo, bajaba una de sus manos al ver mas relajado y confundido al chico y al anciano, rebuscando en su bolsillo un pequeño sobre.

-N-No me lo he quitado. Tenía el parche puesto en el ojo izquierdo; me protegió este, así que el derecho aun tiene esos polvos.- Al final logro comprender el por qué de las palabras del dios del amor, pero fue demasiado tarde, este arrojó el sobre al suelo, generando una nube de polvo rosa mucho mas fino que el anterior.

-Visión de los amores pasados.- Se hizo aun lado mientras el joven tosía con violencia al igual que su familiar de edad avanzada.

-C-Como... _Cof_... te gustan estos trucos baratos.- Sacudía su mano de un lado a otro, buscando de manera poco efectiva el quitarse de encima aquella molestia.

-¡Barata tu ropa!- Gritó corriendo del lugar, dejando a solas al par; a solas con lo que sea que sus mentes les pusieran delante.

-Vamos por él, tío Stan.- empezó a andar, forzándose a si mismo a avanzar por el lugar sin querer ver a otros lados que no fuese al suelo donde pisaba su adversario; aunque, no llego demasiado lejos, cortesía de no escuchar al mayor yendo detrás de él para acabar con todo ese peculiar asunto- ¿Tío Stan?- Se giró sobre de si mismo, viendo interrogativamente con la mirada al ex estafador del pueblo, y frunciendo el ceño de forma instantánea en respuesta de lo que veía.

-Oh, Carla McCorkle. Eres y siempre serás la mejor…- Palabras carismáticas y endulzadas hasta mas no poder salían de sus labios a la par en que una buena multitud de mujeres hechas con aquel polvo rosado le rodeaban y mimaban. Pero claro, a la que él mas atención le prestaba, era a la joven muchacha que usaba unos pegados shorts cortos, una blusa pequeña y una flor en su cabeza.

-Puaj…- frunció el rostro al exclamar tal expresión, y con cuidado, se acercó al anciano- Stan, se que quieres mucho esto, pero se nos escapa Cupido, debemos de ir por él. Vamos, ellas no son reales.- Por mucho que se hubiese volteado a verle y empezado a hablarle, seguía sin voltear la mirada a sus laterales, ignoraba lo que sea que en estos se encontrasen. Lo que si no fue capaz de ignorar, fue la exclamación de terror y enfado que le dedico su tío.

-Muchacho, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿En que momento te enseñe a faltarle el respeto a las mujeres?- sus palabras represivas eran acompañadas por miradas indignadas por parte de las alucinaciones- No lo escuchen, señoritas. El chico solo esta pasando por una etapa.- Dipper no fue capaz de procesar todo eso, rodó el ojo expuesto en seña de estar perdiendo la paciencia con ese peculiar contratiempo y sin permitirse el perder mas tiempo al respecto, dio unos cuantos pasos mas en dirección a Stan.

-Al menos dame el arma.- No fue una petición, ni siquiera esperó a una contestación, únicamente estiró la mano derecha hacia la pistola y sin mucho esfuerzo se la quito de encima.

-Si, si, si, toma lo que quieras…- Nuevamente rodó el ojo con fastidio. No podía creer lo fácil que el antiguo señor Misterio caía con facilidad en los encantos de una mujer; aunque, al girarse sobre de si mismo para perseguir al viejo dios, se encontró con la chocante realidad de que ellos dos se parecían un poco mas de lo que creía.

-Hola, Dipper.- Canturreo melodiosa cierta pelirroja que había rejuvenecido de repente tres años.

-Maldita sea…- Murmuro con desagrado al verla. Wendy en serio había cambiado en todo ese tiempo, y ahora que su mente la ponía de manera física delante suya, era capaz de ver perfectamente como le superaba aun mas de altura con esa edad.

-Vaya, que boquita… ¿Cuándo te volviste así de rudo?- Estaba caminando, y ella le seguía. Insistiendo. Tratando de que se quedase quieto en su lugar y comenzara a hablarle como si fuera la verdadera chica Corduroy.

-En tres años uno adquiere ciertas costumbres y actitudes que le permiten complementar su forma de ser. Es normal que yo me volviese así…- No le iba a dar el gusto, y de hecho, ya estando encaminado se dispuso a planear la manera en que iba a golpear al casi regordete sujeto.

-Ósea, puede que si… Pero ahora eres mucho mas… hombre…- No le gustó la forma en había dicho eso, por lo que, exasperado, se giró sobre de si solo para disparar a la alucinación. Desapareciéndola en una nube de polvo.

-Arg… Cuando vea a Cupido, voy a romperle la nariz.- Gruñó enfurecido. Sus pasos resonaban con algo de fuerza, y en todo momento desviaba la mirada entre la senda tomada y los alrededores; queriendo encontrar lo antes posible un rastro que le indicase donde estuviese su enemigo. Pero, no vio necesario hacer eso mucho tiempo; dado que al cabo de un poco de este, se encontró de lleno con la carretera, encontrando a un Cupido pidiendo aventón para salir del pueblo.

-O-Oh…- Logró gimotear un instante antes de sentir un disparó en su ala derecha. No le había quemado, apenas le había dolido como un lanzamiento de piedra que fue lo suficientemente sorpresiva como para hacerle caer de espaldas. Buscó hacerse para atrás, pero rápidamente encontró un pie sobre uno de sus talones, aprisionando este entre la suela de una zapatilla y el duro pavimento de la carretera.

-Dame una razón para no dispararte en tu fea cara y dejarte inconsciente, solo para llevarte cargando a mi hogar.- Le encañono de frente, sin pudor alguno.

-¿P-P-Por que sigues buscándome?- Tartamudeó, confundido y asustado. En un inicio posaba su mirada en su pierna aprisionada, pero tras un segundo, se volteo al frio rostro que le encaraba con fiereza, espantándose aun mas por lo que veía.

-Ya te lo dije… Quiero que me digas como deshacerme de lo que nos hiciste a todos en la colina. Yo no me lo he quitado; solo me cambie el parche de lugar, ya que a pesar de que estoy herido, soy capaz de ver sin necesidad de ver un efecto de locura gracias a tu pequeña venganza en contra de mi hermana.- Lo sentía con claridad, pero no le importaba; ahora ya estaba enojado, y ni la expresión de miedo en el dios del amor, ni la sensación de aquellas lagrimas de sangre saliendo de la herida de su rostro le haría frenar con respecto a lo que quería ya acabar. Su ojo ahora le ardía mas, cortesía de la sangre que manaba de forma indiscriminada.

-O-Oh… E-Eso… B-Basta con tallarse los ojos con lagrimas de dolor, y ya… Puede ser dolor físico o emocional, no necesitas mas…- Habló con rapidez, demostrando que no estaba diciendo una mentira vaga.

-¿Nada mas?- sintió como la incredulidad se reflejó a la perfección en su rostro- ¿Eso es todo?- Arrugo el entrecejo, y con la pistola disparó a una piedra que se encontraba a centímetros de la cabeza del sujeto.- ¿No nos hiciste nada mas?- Inquirió ahora con mas insistencia que con enfado, ya no deseaba tener ningún problema extra.

-N-No, yo no hice nada mas… Bueno, le dije a tu hermana que había hecho algo mas, pero no fue cierto; fanfarroneaba. Lo único que hice fue lanzarles esos polvos a ustedes. Y lo hice para que ella comprendiera lo grave que significaba jugar con asuntos del corazón.- Sus brazos nuevamente se alzaron en un vago intento para cubrirse el rostro de una posible agresión en su contra, una que nunca llegó.

-Pues te tardaste. Ella desde hace tiempo que lo entendió.- Ya no quería prestarle mas atención, sus amigos y su novia le necesitaban; pero, por algún motivo, algo dentro de su mente le decía que no podía irse de ahí sin antes hablar con él.

-P-Puede que si… Pero no lo entendió por mi… Ella necesitaba escarmiento, además debía de entrar en consciencia de lo que provocan sus acciones en la vida de los demás.- Le estaba dando la espalda, y justo al escucharle decir eso, agradeció profundamente que fuese cuando ya no podía verlo de manera directa.

La piedra también le cayo. Aquel dios era la perfecta representación de lo que su forma de actuar podría generar; anteriormente habían hecho cosas sin pensar, siempre creyendo que eran los buenos sin importar que. Pero ahora lo veía desde un punto de vista un poco mas claro, no tanto del criminal que les buscaba para matarlos, si no, de un simple sujeto que deseaba vengarse de forma personal y no tan dañina. Ellos habían orillado a todos a hacer lo que hicieron, y solo por pensar en eso, se le bajaron las ganas de querer golpearle.

-¿Qué tanto te pasó por haberte cruzado con ella?- Se medio giró, le veía por el rabillo del ojo y dejaba a relucir la mitad de su rostro, aun con la sangre goteando de su barbilla.

-¿Por haberme cruzado con tu hermana?- repitió un poco confuso, mientras, se ponía de pie muy a la fuerza al recargarse en un árbol- Pues, en primera, me cayó el globo aerostático. Después, actué mal en el escenario esa tarde, cosa que pudo haberse arreglado en el segundo acto de no ser por que todos los espectadores se encontraban viendo a su amigo ser golpeado por los guardias de seguridad. Después, todo fue a peor; debido a mi mala actuación en el festival que se dio aquí, mi representante no consiguió mas trabajos para mi, estuve desempleado mucho tiempo, pase ratos difíciles, y no fue si no hasta que me dieron la oportunidad en un café de jazz cuando pude regresar al escenario.- Al escucharle, apretó los dientes con fuerza, al final, solo había corroborado que todo lo malo que le había pasado, era a causa de ellos mismos.- Ah, y por si fuera poco, me dejaron de gustar los aros de cebolla. Mucho tiempo, en mis ratos de falta de dinero, solo era capaz de conseguir aros de cebolla que me regalaban en ese mismo café de jazz, en el que por cierto, tuve que trabajar como mesero para vivir entre los humanos; comí los aros de cebolla incluso por varias semanas seguidas, los comí hasta hartarme de ellos.- Eso ultimo era un extra, pero aun así, no dejaba de tratarse de un acto que su gemela propicio por un acto que llevo a cabo sin pensar.

-¿Ya están a mano?- Preguntó con una voz un tanto apagada, casi como si no quisiera proliferar la pregunta en verdad.

-¿Eh?- Y al parecer, eso fue parte de que el sujeto no le escuchara, orillándole a repetir el cuestionamiento.

-¿Qué si ya están a mano? ¿Ya no hay razón para que vuelvas a hacernos algo?- Ahora con un poco mas de energía y de furia le espetó aquello; volteándose ahora de forma completa hacia él y mostrando un rostro furioso.

-¡A-Ah! N-No, ya no hay razón para que le haga algo mas a ella. Estamos bien ahora.- Nervioso, quizás por verle enojarse, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Intentando huir de él aunque sea un poco.

-Bien. Ahora… ¿Qué harás? ¿Volverás a trabajar?- En realidad no estaba molesto, solo estaba cansado de todo. Y al haberse acabado, se dio la libertad de liberarse de toda la carga emocional que tenia encima. Un posible enemigo bastante problemático ya no estaría presente en un futuro próximo, cosa de la que se alegraba.

-¿Volver a trabajar? ¿Cómo músico? La verdad es que no lo se… depende de cómo hayan ido las cosas con el festival…- Divago un poco, pensando en las consecuencias de el caos generado en el lugar.

-No me refiero a ese trabajo…- Señaló con neutralidad, generándole a él una revelación mental espontanea.

-A-Ah, te refieres a volver a ser el dios del amor…- comprendió al cabo de unos instantes- P-Pues, puede que si, no lo se, quizás para fin de año pueda hacer unas cuantas apariciones; no lo se…- A pesar de sonar confundido con respecto al futuro, en su rostro se reflejo un ligero brillo, uno que al ver, Dipper se permitió irse de ahí a paso lento.

-Bueno, solo no causes mas problemas… Ya me canse de todo esto…- Estaba demasiado cansado, por alguna razón, sentía que ya no podía mas consigo mismo.

Y de hecho, no le importó nada mas que ese simple pensamiento. No le importó dejar a Cupido en medio de la carretera, ni que su ojo no parase de sangrar; él únicamente se concentraba en ese cansancio que sentía; mismo que adjudicaba a sus heridas de días pasados, pero que aun con ellas, le preocupaba lo que significaba su bajo rendimiento. Ya no podía durar mucho haciendo algo, ya no sanaba tan rápido como antes; y aunque le enojase admitirlo, tenia que decir a ciencia cierta que, se había acostumbrado a tener los rastros de Bill consigo.

 _ **Pasada una hora, en la mansión;**_

-¿Entonces todo eso le paso?- Mabel y él se encontraban sentados en la sala de su hogar de verano- Por favor, ¡no me puedes echar la culpa de eso! ¡Ese sujeto tiene muy mala suerte!- Reclamaba y se defendía al mismo tiempo.

-Aun así, Mabel. Quieras o no, debiste de haber hecho algo después de lo de Robbie. Ambos debimos… Lo que paso hoy con Cupido solo nos muestra en menor escala, lo que hemos provocado por actuar inconscientemente con las personas a las que enfrentamos.- estaba en serio concentrado, y con su rostro manchado con sangre, no podía dar una expresión facial mas severa- Blind Ivan, Gabe Benson, Ergman Bratsman, Los agentes Powers y Trigger; todos fueron personas que convivían con la sociedad hasta que nosotros decidimos que lo que hacían no era lo correcto, y después de ello, pues… ocurrió lo que vimos con Cupido, se buscaron vengar de nosotros. Hicieron lo que hicieron por un impulso de odio en nuestra contra.- Reflexionaba con bastante pesadez, y dolor claro; el dolor que emanaba su herida.

-B-Bueno… Quizás tengas razón… P-Pero…- A penas estaba entrando en conciencia de lo que le estaban diciendo. Ella tenia mas cerca la ventana que daba a uno de los jardines, y por medio de esta, pudo vislumbrar la oscura noche que ya estaba encima de ellos.

-Pero nada. A todos les hicimos algo, y no nos preocupamos de nada de ellos sin importar que… Queramos o no, no les prestamos atención y los dejamos a su suerte solo por que nos justificamos en que éramos niños.- interrumpió su vago intento por defenderse- Puede que lo que hicimos ya no tenga reparación, pero quizás podamos hacer algo ahora… No lo se…- Su hermano estaba igual de pensativo, con la cabeza en las nubes. Y de repente, ninguno dijo nada, ambos se vieron sumergidos en un silencio sepulcral; no comentaban nada, no veían a ningún lugar en especifico, solo, se quedaron en sus lugares mientras eran iluminados por la luz que les llegaba desde el pasillo. Del cual no solo llegó la luz, si no que también su tío Stanford.

-Oh, chicos, ya acabamos. Están todos en la entrada.- Se estaba limpiando las manos con un trapo húmedo, no tenia su característica gabardina café y las mangas de su camisa se encontraban arremangadas hasta los codos, todo eso fue una cosa que no hizo mas que extrañar a sus sobrinos, quienes le miraron con incredulidad, poco antes de levantarse de forma repentina y correr a la salida.

-¿Qué fue lo que les hizo?- Inquirió con histeria mientras corría a su lado. Su hermano le había dicho la condición para que los polvos de sus parpados se despegaran, por ende, el ver a su tutor de verano con esa apariencia, no le daba tranquilidad en lo mas mínimo.

-No lo se. Yo solo le dije que debía de generarles un poco de dolor físico para que lagrimearan; pero no se que les hizo.- Respondió poco antes de llegar al vestíbulo; y justo en la puerta que daba al patio delantero, encontró a todos sus amigos y a su novia por igual; y todos los que habían estado bajo la influencia del dios del amor, se encontraban sobándose las mejillas, que rojas a la altura de sus pómulos, indicaban pellizcos prolongados en su contra.

-No se por que se alarman.- Ford estaba detrás de ellos, con una expresión digna de alguien ofendido.

-Je… Jeje…- Rieron los dos muchachos, sin embargo, uno de los dos Pines se contuvo las risas al sentir cerca de su rostro, una mano cálida.

-¿Se abrió tu herida?- Pacifica ahora mostraba una expresión de preocupación bastante notoria, algo que sin duda; al verla, quiso calmar. O al menos lo hubiese hecho de no ser por que otro de sus amigos llegó con una destartalada camioneta.

-Bien. Hora de irnos a casa, fue un largo día, y sinceramente quiero dormir.- Lee no dudo en bajarse el asiento de piloto y lanzar las llaves a su dueño. Robbie solamente las cacho con una mano y sin soltar a su novia, empezó a caminar con rumbo al vehículo.

-Yo me quedo. Al parecer alguien no me dijo que se había herido.- Candy, aun con las mejillas rojas, vio con represalia al castaño. Mismo que se forzó a poner una sonrisa culposa en su rostro.

-Yo tamb- quiso hablar la rubia, pero su celular sonó debido a un mensaje espontaneo; el cual se apresuro a leer y a mostrar la inconformidad en su rostro- Arg… Buen momento para decirme que llegue temprano a casa, papá.- La queja fue al aire, por lo que mas de uno se contuvo para no reír de forma sonora.

-Je… Descuida. Sera una curación rápida.- Dijo el chico de la herida; le dedicaba una sonrisa complaciente y una expresión tranquila, por lo que ella no tuvo otra opción mas que acceder de buena gana.

-De acuerdo… Te lo encargo, Candy.- Se volteo a su amiga, quien le daba una sonrisa ligeramente abierta, pero a su vez, le daba una mirada algo acomplejada. Quiso ver el por que de ello, pero no se lo permitió el dueño de la van.

-Vamos, todos arriba. Ya es demasiado tarde y no quiero esperar mas para ir a descansar.- Robbie se mostraba un poco fastidiado, cosa normal, pero que aun así les obligo a los demás a subirse con una velocidad algo mas forzada.

-Y-Yo creo que no cabré ahí… Mejor me iré caminando a casa, gracias por el grandioso día, aunque a la próxima espero no verme envuelta en alguna venganza.- Emma Sue seguía con ellos, aunque no fue así mas tiempo, sin esperar respuesta de nadie, solamente empezó a caminar a las puertas principales que, abiertas, aguardaban por la retirada de todos. Y al ser ella la primera en partir, se ganó las miradas curiosas de todos. Mas, la que resaltaba por encima del resto, era la de la joven Pines.

-B-Bueno, se van con cuidado. Nos vemos mañana.- Mabel disimulo lo mejor posible su repentino interés en la muchacha, y con una mano despidió a todos; los demás, le respondieron de forma amigable. Y al cabo de unas cuantas palabras mas entre ellos, desaparecieron también en la profundidad de la noche.- Bueno, yo me ir a mi cuarto a dormir un poco, fue un largo día. ¿Candy, te vas a quedar a dormir?- Se volteo a su amiga. La asiática estaba aguardando a que le llevasen el botiquín, por lo que aun permanecía en la estancia; su hermano en cambio, ya se había ido a su habitación para esperar a esta misma chica.

-¿Hum? Y-Yo creo que si… Cuando acabe con Dipper ya será muy tarde…- estaba algo nerviosa, y la actitud que estaba tomando le extrañaba a ella por encima de todo; pero no tuvo oportunidad de señalar aquello, Philip llegó en breve y con material de curación a la mano. Por lo que no vieron razón para permanecer ahí mucho mas tiempo del que debieron, se despidieron de los mayores, y sin mas, se decidieron a subir a los cuartos cuanto antes.

-Bueno, yo me iré preparando para dormir. Si cuando entras ya estoy dormida, puedes despertarme para platicar.- Le sonrió ampliamente, creyendo que con eso podría quitarle a ella esa pesadez en su forma de actuar, pero solamente consiguió una sonrisa tímida de su parte.

-De acuerdo Mabel, te despertare si no estoy muy cansada…- Nuevamente algo que le extrañó en ella, mas, cuando intento decir algo al respecto, su amiga solamente movió una mano en son de despedida y atravesó la puerta de su hermano; dejándola sola en aquel pasillo. Sola con sus pensamientos.

-A-Algo le pasa a Candy.- susurro para si misma al tiempo en que abría la puerta de su cuarto, intentó pensar en su amiga de cabellos negros, pero al encontrarse sola, no lo consiguió, mejor logró desviarse y pensar en el rubio del grupo en el beso que este compartió con la chica de pecas; al instante, su corazón se estrujo de tal manera que por acto reflejo, se llevó un puño al pecho- Y… Algo me pasa a mi…- Concretó antes de llevar sus dedos a los pliegues de su ropa, quitándosela poco a poco, quedándose desnuda al cabo de unos momentos.

Las cortinas de su habitación no dejaban pasar mucho de la luz de la luna, por lo que su piel era lo que mas resaltaba en el lugar; dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a su cama, y en esta se recostó por unos momento, ahí; con su cuerpo sin nada que le cubriese solo por que ella así lo quiso. Ella, quien se dejo llevar por un deseo de des estresarse, quería sentir la tensión de su cuerpo y la satisfacción de dejarlo relajar de repente, por lo que, con cuidado, se llevó una mano a su entrepierna que húmeda, aguardaba tal acción ansiosa por que suscitara, y con ello y un gemido contenido, dio inicio a su autocomplacencia.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de enfrente;**_

-Haber usado de esta manera tu ojo hizo que se abriera la herida por la parte interna del parpado. Por lo mismo que están en contacto directo con liquido, esas zonas tienden a tardar mas en la curación.- Candy agarraba el parpado como podía y con un palillo con algodón, se aseguro de esparcir un ungüento por la herida- Al haber abierto el ojo tan pronto te generaste barias molestias en el mismo, y seguramente parpadeaste varias veces seguidas; consiguiendo que manara sangre de esa manera.- En el escritorio se encontraban colocadas varias cosas que había usado, todas manchadas con sangre.

-U-Uh…- No se le ocurría nada que pudiese decir. Así que prefirió no argumentar nada en su favor. Solamente permaneció ahí, sentado en el borde de su cama mientras que su amiga se encargaba de su curación. Sentía la luz del foco a través de sus parpados, en su mano derecha se encontraba su parche, y sus pies descalzos sentían la textura agradable de la alfombra; se concentraba mejor en esas cosas en vez del ardor que sentía con la curación.

-Bueno, ya acabamos.- Le dijo de repente, terminando con esas palabras con la acción de ponerle en el ojo una pequeña gaza que le cubría de forma parcial la cuenca ocular.

-Eso fue rápido.- comentó algo sorprendido mientras se llevaba su accesorio al rostro y volvía a ponérselo en su debido lugar; todo mientras aun permanecía con el ojo derecho cerrado- Y de hecho, fue mucho menos doloroso de lo que pensé. Por un momento considere la opción de que si dolía demasiado, lagrimaría por el ojo derecho y podría quitarme de encima esos polvos, pero ahora veo que tendré que buscar otra manera de hacerme llorar.- Ya no tenia encima casi nada. Solo le quedaba su playera, sus pantalones y la ropa interior; su gorra, sudadera y zapatillas desde hacia rato que no los tenia encima; quería dormirse ya, estaba demasiado cansado como para continuar con algo mas esa noche; y ahora que se había percatado que no le fue posible el quitarse el hechizo de cupido, se encontraba preparándose mentalmente para hacerme mas dolor físico.

-Creo poder ayudarte con eso…- La voz de su amiga se hizo a una distancia algo larga de él, pero aun así fue capaz de escuchar esa voz que tan baja, logro hacerse notar en aquel lugar tan solitario.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Qué tienes en mente?- Preguntó curioso. Siendo dominado por esa emoción se preparó para lo que sea, menos para que la luz se apagara; no podía ver nada con el ojo cerrado, pero aun así supo que la oscuridad gobernó el lugar al dejar de ver ese rojo con el ojo derecho.- ¿A-Ah, Candy? ¿Qué sucede?- Se empezó a alarmar por aquello, tanto que incluso buscó ponerse de pie; pero no duro mucho tiempo así, una pesada carga cayo sobre de él y le tumbó en la cama.

-Yo se como quitarte eso… Pero lo hare después, por ahora, solo te pido que… me perdones.- La voz de la joven de lentes se escuchó cerca de su rostro, ya que a modo de un susurro, le comentó aquello antes de mostrarse brusca.

Rápidamente llevo una de sus mano en dirección del rostro del joven y con maña, le abrió el parpado a la fuerza; solo para que la viese a ella, sonriéndole con la luz de la luna de fondo e iluminándole medio rostro. La mente se le perdió en ese preciso momento, ya no contaba con consciencia; todo se le apagó en ese preciso instante. Y tras aquello, fue como si cayera inconsciente, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de su propia mente, impidiéndole caer en cuenta de las cosas que empezó a hacer.

-C-Candy…- Susurró empalagosamente sin hacerlo en verdad. No era él, pero eso a ella no le importó, no le importaba nada de hecho, solamente sonreía mientras unas cuantas lagrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas al tiempo en que el muchacho besaba su cuello.

-Lo siento Dipper, Pacifica… Pero… ojos que no ven…-


	109. Corazón Que No Siente

_**Vale, esto empieza de la siguiente manera... Llegamos al millon de palabras! :D Es increible! Inicie esta historia hace bastante, y sin darme cuenta ya llegue a este punto... Jejeje... Quiero llorar de la alegria... :'3 Jejejeje... bueno, como sea, dejando el hipe aun lado. Estas semanas, creanlo o no, he podido subir capitulos gracias a cierto accesorio que recien consegui. Me facilita bastante el escribir fuera de casa, y sin el riesgo de perder el computador... :3 En fin, a lo que voy... Quizas pueda subir mas capitulos, o no lo se, estas semanas las cosas se han complicado de manera inescesaria... :'v Pero, ya que, no? :D El caso es que ya esta aqui el nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado... o no... 7u7 Muajajaja!**_

 ** _Jejeje... Como sea, la serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un fan y para fans bajo el unico proposito de entretener sin generar cualquier tipo de lucro por este medio._**

 ** _Django; Jejeje... Me alegra que te gustara ese contexto de personajes. Mas que nada, por que lo ire usando un poco mas de ahora en adelante, no solo con quienes fueron Richy y Cupido, quienes son los unicos, junto con Powers, que se dignaron a resaltar esos detalles enfrente del chico Pino. Hay muchas cosas que uno hace de niño y siento que en esta historia deberia de existir esa reflexion moral sobre lo que es en verdad correcto para uno y lo que es correcto en si. A fin de cuentas, solo es una leccion de vida para los adolescentes. :D Ahora, en cuanto a lo de Candy... Pues... Dejemos que el tiempo mismo diga quien se enojara mas... 7u7 Muajajaja... Gracias por leer y comentar, nos vemos! Disfruta del capitulo... 7u7_**

 ** _Bigmoro; Jajajajaja! xD Tienes razon, esa mierda se prendio enserio... XD Jejeje... Me alegro que te gustara la forma en que las cosas terminaron. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos! :D  
_**

 ** _Genebsitapotter; Realmente si... No se, me gusta la frase... Siento que tiene mas trasfondo del que se le da. :D Jejeje... Como sea, espero que te gustase el capitulo. Tanto el anterior, como este... 7u7_**

 ** _AzulyOro; Jejeje... Pues, gracias y gracias... Se que se me dan bien esas escenas, lo que no se, es el por que... XD Pero en fin, lo importante es aprovechar esa capacidad de hacer las cosas, que no? X3 Je... En fin, ojala te gustara el capitulo, espero y este tambien. Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos! :D_**

 ** _Teru; Muajajaja! XD Oh, vamos... No te vayas... Las cosas se pondran interesantes a partir de este punto... Te lo aseguro... 7u7_**

 ** _AlexanderP; MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Soy malvado! XD Bueno, al menos eso me dice que te gusto el capitulo... Quizas quieras tomarte con calma el inicio de este, es algo fuerte... 7u7 En fin, con respecto a lo otro, descuida, me gusta responder esas preguntas. :D Ah, y trate de no tardarme, pero fue imposible no hacerlo... :'v Como sea, ojala este cap sea de tu agrado... Disfrutalo... 7u7 Nos vemos!_**

 _ **Este capitulo inicia algo fuerte, se recomienda discreción.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 36: Corazón Que No Siente…**_

Los labios del muchacho le ahogaban, eran demasiado intensos, y sus manos, traviesas, rebuscaban en su cuerpo con curiosidad; como si entre sus ropas pudiese encontrar un tesoro en particular que le llamase la atención. La noche era completa, la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana del balcón apenas y era suficiente como para permitirle ver el rostro del joven, de Dipper. Quien sin camisa yacía encima de ella y con ferocidad la devoraba. Sus mejillas ya no estaban sonrojadas por los pellizcos que le hicieron, ahora se ruborizaban por la excitación de tenerle de esa manera.

Su respiración ahora era agitada, su voz no lograba salir para nada, y la lengua del chico le sofocaba con sobremanera. Su mano derecha se encontraba en su muslo, acariciándolo de arriba a abajo, mientras que la otra palma permanecía colocada en sus dos muñecas, por encima de su cabeza, prohibiéndole moverlas con libertad al tiempo en que hacia su deber para con sus deseos. La intensidad no había hecho mas que acrecentarse conforme pasaba el tiempo, y por mucho que quisiera tomarse un aire de recuperación, las cosas se mostraban lejos de terminarse.

-Candy…- Susurró él al cabo de un instante de descanso. Se permitió separarse de su rostro para tomar un poco de aire, y al hacerlo, proliferó su nombre como si se tratase de un hermoso poema.

-Dipper… e-esto… es culpa de ambos…- las palabras las susurraba, y a juzgar por las acciones del muchacho; este ni siquiera fue capaz de escucharlas. Solamente se dedicaba a acariciar su cuerpo y a besar su piel, sus oídos eran sordos ante todas sus palabras: hecho que le permitió seguirle hablando, aunque no le contestase para nada- Es tu culpa… tuya y de Paz…- No paró de susurrar en ningún momento, aun a pesar de sentir la vergüenza de tener el rostro del joven en sus muslos.

-Candy… ¿Puedo?- Asomaba sus ojos por encima de su cuerpo. Ella estaba usando un short corto de mezclilla que apenas llegaban a sus rodillas, por lo que estas mismas podían sentir a la perfección el pecho del chico. Piel con piel, expuesta, caliente; le hizo estremecer el ver como él se fue deslizando por la cama hasta llegar a su vientre. El cual beso no sin antes llevar sus labios a la cremallera de la prenda, levantando con la lengua el cierre de la misma.- ¿Puedo?- Repitió con voz baja. Hacia un rato que sus manos habían sido soltadas, pero ella no se dio cuenta de ese detalle, no al menos hasta que llevo las dos palmas a la cabeza del joven.

-P-Puedes…- contestó dudando de si era lo correcto; su conciencia le decía que parara, pero esta misma se esfumo al sentir como Dipper desabrochaba el short y se lo quitaba con lentitud, dejando ver su bragas azules de tonalidad celeste- Ah… Dipper…- Le sintió enterrando su nariz en su entrepierna, le sintió aspirar hondo su aroma, y por ultimo, le sintió lamer por encima de la tela.- Q-Quieras o no… Tu y ella tuvieron la culpa… Y-Yo… yo aun no estaba lista para verles juntos de esa manera… N-No estaba lista para que negaras de forma rotunda que yo no era tu novia y que declararas que ella si lo era con tanta enjundia…- La lengua del joven le hacia encorvar la espalda, mientras que sus propios recuerdos le hacían derramar lagrimas cada vez mas cargadas de pena y tristeza. Tenia emociones mezcladas, lo cual no hacia mas que confundirle mas de lo que ya lo estaba.

-Candy… Sabes deliciosa…- Sus pantaletas ya habían abandonado sus caderas, con esas palabras estas mismas ya estaban cayendo por sus muslos hasta llegar a sus rodillas; momento en que todo se torno mas fácil para el adolescente, quien no vio problema alguno con terminarlas de quitar sin miramientos, exponiendo de su cintura hacia abajo con totalidad.

-Tu y ella tuvieron la culpa…- no le hacia caso para nada, lo que ellos mantenían eran conversaciones completamente distintas- No les importaron mis sentimientos… aquellos que se estrujaron cuando los vi juntos de esa manera… P-Por eso… me estoy dando este derecho de ser egoísta, solo pido esta vez… Solo esta ocasión… Y después, todo estará bien… Lo prometo…- Buscó esbozar una sonrisa, por muy falsa que fuese, buscaba mostrar una falsa identidad de confianza y despreocupación. Aunque no lo consiguió, únicamente logró mostrar una sonrisa torcida que era acompañada por ojos llorosos y mejillas sonrojadas. Todos esos detalles no importaron: lo que había desatado ya no podía frenarse, no había vuelta atrás, y lo terminó de asimilar al sentir su suéter ser quitado con brusquedad; y eso solamente fue un poco antes de que de igual manera desapareciera su blusa azul y su sostén, prenda con la que inclusive le fueron quitados sus lentes.

Estaba completamente expuesta, y él estaba en medio de dicha situación; sobre ella, él se quitaba lentamente el pantalón con solamente una mano, ya que la otra la usaba para apoyarse por encima de la cabeza de la pelinegra, colocando su rostro a la misma altura que la muchacha; exhibiéndole aquel ojo gris que tenia destellos rosados cual si hubieran luces de navidad cerca que se vieran reflejadas en el mismo. Se sintió intranquila al verle así, pero rápidamente dejo aun lado dicho sentimiento tan angustiante, y eso solamente por la razón de la piel con piel en contacto.

Volteo la mirada hacia abajo, dejando de lado aquel ojo tan peculiar, y se concentro con algo de maravilla en aquel pecho trabajado y lleno de cicatrices, después, se dedico a admirar los abdominales marcados y el vientre plano, solo para poder llegar sin mucho contratiempo en su miembro, que erecto, apuntaba en medio de sus piernas. De repente, ya no estaba segura de nada; en su cabeza gritaron mas de mil voces, todas de ella, y todas diciendo cosas distintas. Si acaso era correcto. Que si no importaba. Que todo se olvidaría al día siguiente. Que nadie lo sabría. Que ella los estaba traicionando. Que la habían dejado de lado. Que era justo.

Todas esas voces se callaron con un solo movimiento, uno por parte del adolescente, aquel que sin detenerse por nada, empezó a frotarse en medio de ella, acariciando tanto el interior de sus muslos como su propia entrepierna; y con eso, todo dejo de importar, ya no existía moral, ya no existían remordimientos, ya no había culpa; solamente estaban ellos dos, él hipnotizado, y ella, con las piernas abriéndose con lentitud.

A partir de ese punto las cosas no hicieron mas que seguir un curso fijo, el sudor aumentaba, el calor entre ambos se intensifica al igual que el frenesí que estaban teniendo con todo el movimiento pélvico en cuestión. Las lenguas se entrelazaban de manera armoniosa, los músculos se tensaban tanto que inclusive cupo la idea de lastimarse, pero justo cuando se sentía en el limite alguno de los dos, pedían detenerse y cambiar de posición. Al final, la luna había pasado de su punto máximo hacia bastante rato, los dos estaban cansados hasta el limite, y simulando quedarse dormidos, se recostaron uno a un lado del otro.

Pero ella no se durmió, únicamente aguardó a que su acompañante cayese rendido ante el desgaste físico. Y pasado un rato, comprobó por si misma si este joven ya no estaba consciente; se incorporó en la cama, le movió un poco con la mano e inclusive le abrió el ojo expuesto, corroborando ahora de forma completa su profundo sueño. Y sin que ella lo quisiese, le cayeron encima todas aquellas emociones que había dejado atrás por el calor del momento. De forma repentina se abrumó ante el pensamiento de haber traicionado la confianza del castaño, de su amiga rubia, inclusive de la muchacha que se encontraba durmiendo al otro lado del pasillo.

La pena, la deshonra, el miedo, la falta de cordura y seriedad ante las cosas, la falta de moral y de decencia; todo le golpeo de lleno en menos de un segundo que vio de forma detenida el rostro dormido del chico. Aquel rostro en el que inclusive cayeron lagrimas que indicaban fácilmente que todo lo que tenia en su cabeza, era demasiado para ella, la estaban abrumando todos sus pensamientos, pero aun a pesar de ello, dentro de la confusión pudo sobresalir una cosa entre las demás, un pequeño gesto que vio necesario para continuar. Ella llevo uno de sus dedos a la mejilla de Dipper, y con suavidad tomo en la punta del mismo, varias de sus lagrimas, mismas que uso para tallar el parpado de él. Hizo aquello por unos momentos, los suficientes como para que dejase un rastro de polvo pegado a su piel.

Y de repente, ya no había nada; ya no existía ese falso amor que había creado hacia su persona, ya no había nadie mas con conocimiento de lo que llevo a cabo, ya no había razón para querer volver atrás. Ya no existía razón por la que ella continuara estando en aquella habitación completamente desnuda. Se llevo una mano a la boca, ahogando un llanto de frustración mientras se vestía con torpeza y con la mayor velocidad que le era posible usar en esa situación. Siendo esas las cosas que hizo solo para acabar en el pasillo, sola, aturdida y sin posibilidad de expresar bien que era lo que sentía; tenia un hueco en el estomago: quería hacer muchas cosas, llorar, lamentarse, pedir perdón, entre un largo etcétera, pero no haría nada de eso, ya que a la vez que quería hacer todas esas cosas, no quería hacer ninguna.

Lo único que fue posible de hacer, fue el encaminarse a la habitación de su amiga, se adentro en la misma, la vio medio tapada con sus cobijas y con su camisón bastante suelto; tanto que si no fuese por la oscuridad, ella diría que se encontraba completamente desnuda debajo del mismo; de igual manera aquello no fue algo que le captase la atención por mucho tiempo, únicamente procuró el arroparle solo para sacar del armario un saco para dormir en cuanto acabo de ponerla bajo las cobijas. Extendió en el suelo aquel aditamento para campamentos, y se introdujo en este sin pensar en siquiera quitarse la ropa para dormir. Ya no se la quería quitar de encima, así como ya no fue capaz de sentirse cansada; le ganaron mas las ganas de llorar hasta calmarse, y fue el dolor lo único que terminó por sentir al momento de caer rendida ante el sueño.

 _ **12:00 hrs, Mansión McGucket-Pines;**_

-Gracias por llevarnos, Tío Ford.- Decía una alegre Mabel mientras entraba a la sala después de revisar todas las notificaciones de su celular. Se encontraba usando una blusa holgada de tirantes color rosa, unos jeans azul claro y unas zapatillas deportivas. El color no lo perdía para nada, ni siquiera en su cabello, dado que en este se encontraba su característica cinta roja amarrando su castaña cabellera.

-No tienes que agradecer, Mabel. Era lo menos que podía hacer. No se cuantas veces ha curado Candy a tu hermano, por lo que llevarla en auto a su casa por que se sentía mal no estaba de mas como un agradecimiento a lo que ella ha hecho por nosotros.- Ford también iba bastante suelto para lo que usualmente acostumbraba usar. Tenia su camisa de manga larga recogida hasta los codos, encima, un chaleco de cuero rojo; no se encontraba usando corbata, y eso era inusual en él, lo que no cambiaba en su apariencia, eran los pantalones y zapatos de color café.

-Me parece extraño que de repente se sintiera mal. Y de hecho, no me dijo que era lo que tenia, solamente menciono que se sentía "mal" a secas.- Al sentarse en el sofá permitió el dejar relucir su preocupación hacia la asiática. Estaba confundida, la manera de actuar por parte de su amiga no había sido bastante clara, y de hecho, desde la noche pasada esta misma joven no se comportaba como siempre.

-Eso quizás se deba a que ella estudio un poco de esto. Quizás sabe bien que es lo que tiene y no vio necesidad de profundizar mas al respecto.- Y él estaba a punto de llevar a cabo lo mismo; se sentó en el extremo del sofá, con un libro recargado en el descansabrazos mientras que sus dedos jugaban con una pluma fuente de punta de oro; todo se lo había sacado de un bolsillo de su chaleco, hecho que no sorprendió a la joven adolescente, dado que el libro no era demasiado grande.

-Quizás… pero no deja de parecerme raro en ella… Ayer estaba bien, bueno…- Lo ultimo logró generar un poco de atención por parte del anciano.

-¿"Bueno"?- se volteó a ella con una ceja arqueada, intrigado por ese momento de duda realizado por su parte- ¿Sucedió algo ayer con lo que notaras rara a tu amiga, Calabaza?- Lo ultimo lo dijo con un propósito, de repente verla tan seria y concentrada era algo a tener en cuenta, por lo que, quiso mostrarse amable para que no se sintiera fuera de lugar por titubear.

-Pues, suceder así lo que se dice "suceder", pues no del todo... Pero, pues, ayer la note un poco rara... Cuando se fue a curar a Dipper, estaba como, desaparecida, como si no estuviera realmente presente. Y eso junto con el hecho de que no recuerdo a que hora entro a la habitación, pues, hace las cosas más difíciles de entender.- Respondió ante su pregunta, y no solo con esas simples palabras, si no que también lo hizo con una mirada desviada y un juego nervioso de sus dedos.

-Entonces...- Empezó a enlazar las cosas, tratando de caer en cuenta de lo que ella sutilmente le decía- ¿crees que algo pudo haber sucedido entre ella y tu hermano?- Al verle enderezarse en su lugar, supo que acertó en la suposición. Por ende, comenzó a ver de pies a cabeza a su sobrina nieta, tratando de encontrar algo peculiar en su manera de actuar que le dijera mas pistas sobre lo que estaba pensando al respecto de todo lo que platican.

-La verdad es que no lo se, podría preguntarle a Dipper, por que yo estoy en blanco. Ella se mostró esquiva y bastante ansiosa; y el ultimo en verla fue él, así que...- Ella escudriñaba el espacio tanto como le era posible, seña clara de su ansiedad con respecto a ello, así que para el mayor fue fácil encontrar la razón por la que la castaña se encontraba en dicho estado.

-Crees que si paso algo entre ambos.- Terminó por concluir sus conjeturas; y como si fuesen sus palabras, ella paró de hablar, y de hecho, paro de hacer todo que no fuese mirar al frente y respirar.- Bueno, siendo ese el caso, quizás si que sea una buena idea que hables con tu hermano.- Al finalizar de hablar, inclusive se levanto de su lugar y caminó hasta donde ella se encontraba, solamente para palmear su hombro y dedicarle una sonrisa cálida. Tratando de esa manera de hacerle sentir bien; y lo logro, lo supo con verle la sonrisa de agradecimiento de su parte.

-De acuerdo, hablare con Dipper.- La sonrisa era a medias verdadera, se sentía a gusto con el querer de su tío mayor, pero no se podía quitar del estomago esa sensación de que algo malo estaba pasando por alguna razón.- _Aunque me preocupa bastante que algo haya hecho Candy, algo malo... tan malo como para lastimar a Paz._ \- Se dijo a si misma, con un presentimiento bastante malo para lo que debía de significar una simple suposición.

-Pues, en ese caso debe de estar en su habitación. Ya debió de haber terminado de entrenar.- Ford se volvió a incorporar, solo que ahora con pose de profesor; y como tal reaccionó sorprendido al tener una oposición a tal comentario.

-Nop. Apenas esta descansando de su entrenamiento.- El antiguo estafador se adentro por la puerta de la habitación, y lo hizo vistiendo su conjunto deportivo con manchas de sudor en el pecho y axilas, además de una lata de refresco en su mano derecha.

-¿Apenas? ¿Algo sucedió en el entrenamiento que los retraso?- Ford mostro interés por lo que acababa de decir su hermano menor; tanto que inclusive se volteo en su dirección con una ceja arqueada y seño confundido.

-No, nada sucedió, solo que…- se mostró un poco evasivo, confundido y casi consternado, como si fuera una emoción de preocupación que discutía dentro de su cabeza por ver si acaso era correcto decir aquello que había visto en su sobrino; aunque, ante la mirada de su hermano no le quedo de otra mas que expresarse correctamente- Últimamente esta mas cansado que antes. Y por lo que veo, sus heridas ya no sanan como antes.- Lo soltó sin mas, evadiendo en el acto la estupefacción de su gemelo.

-¿Se cansa con mayor rapidez, y sus heridas ya no se curan como antes…?- Repitió incrédulo el científico, mismo que pasó a sentarse en el sillón con libro y pluma en mano.- Eso es… intrigante…- Aquellas fueron las únicas palabras que se le ocurrieron decir.

-Quizás si sea buena idea ir con él.- Mabel finalmente tomó palabra en aquel lugar, y en menos tiempo del que dijo aquellas palabras, ella ya se había puesto de pie y encaminado a la salida. Dejando solos al par de ancianos que siguieron sin decir nada tras su salida; y no fue si no hasta unos segundos de que los pasos de la chica dejaran de resonar por el pasillo, cuando ambos se dedicaron a cruzar miradas preocupadas.

-¿Crees que tenga que ver con que haya puesto a esa cosa bajo ese conjuro? ¿O quizás por el mismo conjuro en si?- Recordando una de las razones por las que no querían recurrir al hechizo que estaba en el cuarto diario, Stan preguntaba aquello mientras le dedicaba una mirada seria a Ford, quien, delante suyo, empezó a jugar con la pluma entre sus dedos.

-No lo se en verdad. Puede que sea por alguna de esas dos razones, o puede que simplemente le cueste acostumbrarse a su cuerpo que la mente que tiene es nuevamente suya de forma entera…- Reflexionaba con bastante pesadez en su mirada; por otro lado, dejando a un lado ese hecho, su rostro simplemente reflejaba un ensimismamiento bastante fuerte.

-Cualquiera que fuera la causa verdadera, será mejor que veamos la manera de volver al chico a la normalidad. Ellos no tardaran en llegar, y no necesito los reproches de mi hermano menor.- Stanley sacó de su pantalón la misma postal de antes, viendo ahora de forma fija la firma de la carta.

-De igual manera él va a reprocharnos. Hay muchas cosas que pasaron y que no le dijimos, es hora de enfrentar aquello, Stanley.- En esa ocasión cambió el rostro solemne por una mueca divertida, que contagio rápidamente a su hermano menor.

-Lo se. Pero se puede soñar con que no sucederá en verdad. ¿O no?- Con eso ultimo, los dos dejaron salir suspiros resignados que procedieron de bocas a medio sonreír.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el patio trasero;**_

El joven castaño permanecía arrodillado en medio del lugar, mientras que por el área de la entrada, un par de trabajadores de la mansión se concentraban en levantar las cosas usadas para su entrenamiento matutino. El muchacho respiraba con bastante pesadez, y a juzgar por la mirada de los empleados, él ya les había dicho que no era nada de que preocuparse. O por lo menos, eso es lo que entendía ella al ver tal escenario.

-Gracias por encargarse de eso…- Les dijo a los ayudantes mientras pasaba a su lado, y estos en respuesta le sonrieron con ánimos. Ella de igual forma les sonrió, pero dicho acto desapareció en cuanto se hubo acercado lo suficiente a su hermano.- Dipper…- Le llamo en un tonó de voz condescendiente, casi como si se lamentara que se encontrase en dicha situación.

-¿M-Mabel?- Pregunto a duras penas, la respiración frenética que dejaba relucir era tan fuerte, que inevitablemente opacaba cualquier deseo de hablar.

-¿Qué te sucede? Te ves demasiado cansado…- Apretaba las manos en puños bastante fuertes, tanto que las uñas se le clavaban en las mismas palmas.

-N-No es nada… S-Solo…- Buscaba hablar, pero se le dificultaba demasiado. Esa mañana habían hecho la rutina de ejercicios regular, pero la sentía como algo mucho mas fuerte a lo usual. Pero aun con ello, deseaba dar una excusa de su limitación, sin embargo, esta no lograba salir de su garganta.

-Solo no puedes hacer lo mismo de antes.- terminó por decir ella antes de terminar de ponerse delante del castaño, mostrándose con bastante enfado- Y eso es por que te desgastas mas. Tus energías desaparecen por mantener ocupado el hueco que le hace falta al sello en tu espalda; necesitas la parte final.- La castaña se agacho lo suficiente como para quedar a la altura del rostro de su hermano, y una vez en dicha posición, se levantó el cabello del cuello, dejando ver de esa manera el dibujo en tinta negra de una corona con detalles de ornamentación. Aquel tatuaje no era de un tamaño mayor que al de una moneda.

-N-No… No la necesito. A-Además, acordamos que no me la darías, si no… y-yo podría tener acceso a los poderes de Bill si quisiera…- Intentó por un instante el incorporarse, mas, sus piernas flaquearon y le obligaron a arrodillarse otra vez, sin embargo, en dicha ocasión la diferencia fue que su hermana le recibió con los brazos, ayudando a que no se golpeara en las rodillas con fuerza.

-También podrías tener tu fuerza como solías tenerla. Te absorbe demasiada energía el mantener el sello estable, necesitas la pieza final… Dipper… Fue una mala idea dividir el sello; necesitas tenerlo completo.- Conforme hablaba ella se mostraba cada vez mas preocupada, habían pasado ya varios días desde que entre los dos realizaron el refuerzo del sello que tenia su hermano en al espalda, pero era hasta ese momento cuando en verdad se podía ver los estragos de lo que entre los dos habían acordado.

 _ **Flashback;**_

-Dipper… ¿Estas seguro de querer usar eso?- Volvía a preguntar ella mientras subían por la empinada colina, trataban de crear con alquimia una que otra salida, pero la no tan estable roca se los impedía; obligándoles a hacer un rapel bastante peligroso.

-Ya lo viste por ti misma, Mabel. Esa ruptura en mi mente no hace mas que hacerme daño, y a todos a los que conozco. Casi me vuelvo loco ahí en la mansión por una trampa hecha por esos dementes, así que, pase lo que pase, no quiero volver a perderme… Seria un peligro para la humanidad si algo como eso me pasara.- Estaba hablando con bastante seriedad, mas de la que estaba acostumbrado a usar; cosa que para su gusto resultaba ser algo bastante problemático.

-B-Bueno… s-si, p-pero… ¿ponerte el sello del que tío Ford tanto desconfía?- Buscaba hacerle entrar en razón, aun a pesar de que una buena parte de ella le decía que lo mas prudente era hacerle caso.

-Tengo que hacerlo… Por mucho temor que haya en contra del sello, no veo que otra cosa hacer.- Volteo por un segundo a verle, esperando encontrar una contra a todo lo que decía. Pero únicamente dio con una mirada lastimera bastante pronunciada.

-Pero, Dipper… Ford y tu lo vieron… Si ese sello se te pone en la espalda… y algo sucede, t-tu… tu podrías hacer un ritual; un solo ritual, uno solo hecho para liberar todo el poder de Bill…- Ese era su temor, un temor que no podía hacer mas que acrecentar al encontrarse en sus manos el diario de donde había leído todo aquello y la lámpara de luz negra con la que se apoyaba para hacerlo.

-¿Es eso lo que te preocupa, Mabel?- Dio unos cuantos pasos en su dirección, los necesario como para ponerse enfrente de ella, y con una mano le acaricio sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-N-No me hables con esa voz, Dipper…- se zafó de la caricia, y de forma presurosa se aparto un poco- No me hables con lastima… Lo detesto. Y mas aun, cuando tratas de hacer ver menos una cosa tan grande como esta.- No quería verle, por lo que hizo todo lo posible para desviar su mirada al bosque; intentando vagamente ignorarle.

-No trato de hacer menos… Arg…- gruñó en voz baja y suspiro con pesadez; todo mientras se frotaba el entrecejo con dedo índice y pulgar- Mira, solo trato de hacer que las cosas sean fáciles. ¿Si? Se lo que esto representa- sin detenerse a pensar, puso una mano en su hombro- se los riesgos que estamos por correr por hacerlo. Pero aun así, se que debemos de hacerlo.- Le hizo voltear, obligándola a ver de forma directa la sinceridad de sus ojos.

-Pero… el riesgo es muy alto… S-Si algo llegara a pasar contigo, como la vez que te usaron de marioneta, podrían simplemente leer tu diario y sabrían como despertar los poderes de Bill… Es como tener un agujero de buen tamaño en la pared y quitarlo para poner una ventana; es mas seguro y riesgoso al mismo tiempo.- Llevó ambas manos al pecho de su hermano, agarrándole por la camisa para poder enfatizar su desagrado.

-Tranquila, Mabs… Pienso igual que tu, por eso, creo que debemos de tener al menos una contramedida.- Se quitó de encima ambas manos, siempre con bastante cuidado y delicadeza.

-¿Una contramedida?- Ladeo la cabeza con un poco de confusión, permitiendo que el cabello le cayera del lado izquierdo del cuello.

-Así es… Escucha bien, por que es algo complejo. Y de hecho, tu ayudaras con el sello… Hummm… Para ser mas precisos, tu compartirás el sello conmigo.- Aquello fue lo ultimo claro que dijo, puesto que al instante comenzó a darle instrucciones a la joven castaña, quien confundida le mirada desde su lugar. Aguardando el momento en que volvieran a ponerse en marcha hacia la cueva de la pequeña colina.

 _ **Fin del Flashback;**_

-No necesito tenerlo, Mabel.- buscaba convencerle a la par en que intentaba de manera vaga el ponerse de pie sobre su lugar; cosa que con un poco de esfuerzo logró realizar- Esto que tengo ahora no es otra cosa mas que la falta de costumbre a mi verdadero potencial.- Una sonrisa a medias y una expresión calmada le hicieron considerar verdaderamente lo que su hermano estaba diciendo, y por eso mismo arqueo una ceja con confusión.

-¿Falta de costumbre?- Repitió con inseguridad y desconfianza, además de no tan convencida con lo que le decían.

-Así es… Mabel, hace casi tres años que tengo la ruptura en mi mente, no se que estragos haya hecho esta a mi cuerpo en todo ese tiempo, pero supongo que han de ser demasiados si consideramos mi aparente capacidad de prender mis manos en fuego azul y de cambiar mis ojos por un color totalmente distinto al que es en verdad mío.- Ya con postura firme, regularizo su respiración, consiguiendo de esa manera que su apariencia dejara de ser la de alguien débil y sin fuerzas.

-B-Bueno, si lo pones así… pues tiene bastante sentido. Pero aun así, Dipper, no sabemos cuanta energía esta robando el mantener el enlace del sello de tu espalda con la parte de este que yo tengo en el cuello. Quizás sea por eso que no has podido ver mejoras en tu recuperación.- Estaba empecinada en sostener lo que creía, así que el ver a su gemelo dedicarle una sonrisa burlona no hizo otra cosa mas que molestarle un poco.

-Mabs… Creo que se te esta olvidando que pelee con un vampiro; llevé mi cuerpo a sus limites, y recibí bastantes heridas en la pelea. No creo que debas esperar que esté al cien por ciento de mi capacidad en menos de una semana.- La sonrisa condescendiente terminó por hacer mella en su pensamiento. La lógica de su hermano comenzaba a serle contagiosa, por lo que tras unos instantes de repasar las palabras del muchacho, se decidió por responderle con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Te creeré… Pero si sientes que las fuerzas ya no te dan, no dudes en pedirme el resto del sello, ¿de acuerdo?- Le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo, queriendo de esa manera amenizar mas el momento.

-Auch… Oye…- fingiendo dolor, mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro- Jejeje… Y eso que eras tu la que se mostraba mas preocupada por que tuviese aquel sello de refuerzo encima de el que tengo en la espalda.- Comento con sorna gracia, dejándole ver a su hermana una tranquilidad bastante peculiar.

-Jejeje… Si… Oye, a pesar de todo estas bastante de buen humor. ¿Qué sucede?- Inquirió con la mirada puesta sobre su ojo expuesto. Y prestó real atención a la expresión que pudiera poner.

-¿Qué sucede? Pues… de hecho, nada peculiar. Solo me levante como siempre, aunque con bastante dolor en la espalda y la cadera, pero aun así, no se… me desperté sin estrés…- Posando ambas manos en la cadera, indicaba una clara falta de malestar en su persona. Hecho que obligo a su hermana a poner una mueca confundida, algo que desapareció en cuanto entro en cuenta de que había ido con su hermano para algo mas que para ver si se encontraba bien.

-Oh, cierto. Hablando de dolores… Ayer fuiste el ultimo en ver a Candy, ¿Sucedió algo?- La pregunta salió a la luz mientras ambos empezaban a caminar con dirección a la mansión, uno mas a prisa que el otro, pero aun así, con los dos encaminados en dicha dirección.

-¿Qué si le sucedió algo?- Solamente preguntar eso, el joven castaño empezó a hacer ademan de recordar, buscando en su mente la respuesta que su gemela le exigía.

-Si… Esta mañana ha dicho que se sentía mal. Y tu fuiste el ultimo en verla… así que pensé que…- La frase no concluyo, se detuvo en la formulación de esta al percatarse de el hecho que Dipper se había detenido de repente a mitad de la travesía. Girándose sobre si misma, se encontró con su hermano, posando con seriedad bastante pronunciada.- ¿Dipper? ¿Estas bien?- Llamándole en voz medianamente alta, a penas y consiguió un ligero gesto de su parte, uno que indicaba que había escuchado su pregunta.

-S-Si… Bueno, a medias… Yo… No recuerdo que hice anoche.- Preocupación; esa era la emoción que nacía sin medida en sus ojos, seguida al instante por la confusión y el desconcierto.

-¿No recuerdas nada?- Inclusive a ella le parecía extraño eso, no era normal que su hermano olvidara algo; menos aun cuando tenia que ver con sus amigos o con sus lesiones: y en esa ocasión, era sobre una amiga curándole la herida que probablemente mas vería en su vida.

-Bueno. No recuerdo mucho… No recuerdo nada a partir del punto en que Candy me curo el ojo y se apagaron las luces de mi cuarto… Además de eso, no, nada…- Las cosas empezaban a mostrarse realmente extraña, y ella no entendía nada de lo que se mostraba; aunque claro, no podía estar peor que su hermano, quien parecía estar demasiado absorto en dicho dilema tan pragmático.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes en tu memoria?- Se aproximó a su posición, únicamente para tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Su hermano se encontraba vistiendo una playera blanca con estampados grises que simulaban una lechuza, además, tenia unos pantalones deportivos color negro y zapatillas acorde a su vestimenta, blancas con negro. Su rostro presentaba una capa de brillo gracias al sudor que se había ganado por el ejercicio realizado, y su ojo izquierdo permanecía ocultó bajo aquel parche azabache que su tío abuelo le permitió conservar. A simple vista, el joven estaba en buen estado, pero la preocupación reflejada en su único globo ocular expuesto era una emoción demasiado pronunciada como para ser ignorada; por ende, trató de cambiar el rumbo de las cosas.- Bueno- empezó por decir, al inicio no tan convencida, pero fue mejorando su tonó de voz conforme avanzaba- puede que no recuerdes nada por que te quitaste ese polvo del ojo. Quizás causo su efecto secundario al momento de quitártelo de encima.- La seguridad nació en el chico al cabo de unos instantes, su hermana se veía bastante convencida de ese hecho, por lo que quería creer que este era de la manera en que lo decía ella.

-J-Je… S-Si, tienes razón. Estoy pensando mucho eso. Quizás debería de descansar por lo que queda del día.- Sacudió un poco la cabeza, quitándose de encima todo resto de malestar que estuviese rezagado en sus pensamientos.

-Seria lo mejor. Mas aun considerando que estas mas débil que antes.- Una ultima broma fue lo que le dio antes de que ambos atravesaran finalmente la puerta trasera de la mansión. Era demasiado temprano, pero aun a pesar de ello, su hermano se dirigió sin pensarlo siquiera, en dirección a la parte superior del lugar.

-Nos vemos, Mabs. Iré a darme un baño y a pasar el rato en mi habitación.- Únicamente su voz se dirigió a ella, el resto de él siguió su camino, ignorando por completo la manera en que la castaña que permanecía al final de las escaleras le miraba intrigada.

-Nos vemos, Dippidy-Dog. Yo creo que saldré con las chicas.- La declaración solamente consiguió hacerle levantar una mano en son de haber escuchado su voz. El silencio se apodero por unos momentos de aquel lugar, pero únicamente lo hizo hasta que la joven adolescente emprendió camino en dirección a la sala de estar. Lugar donde seguramente aun estarían sus tutores de verano.

Por otro lado, Dipper Pines solamente se concentraba en subir los escalones con paso lento, sopesando el dolor de sus músculos quemarle los nervios. Hacia bastante tiempo en que no sentía tal ardor, de hecho, y ahora que se ponía a pensarlo bien mientras subía con cuidado, hacia bastante tiempo que no se sentía realmente humano. Estaba débil, cansado, adolorido, y una siesta o un sueño largo ya no era un calmante alternativo; era un adolescente sano y fuerte, pero aun con ello, seguía siendo un simple muchacho que andaba despacio por el dolor de un sinfín de peleas vividas y por ejercicios continuos.

La puerta de su habitación se cerró sin mas, permitiéndole estar a solas en su intimidad. La cama en la que había despertado desnudo se encontraba hecha un desastre, la ropa que había usado la noche pasada se encontraba regada en el suelo, amontonada sobre de si de un modo que solamente conseguiría un joven en medio de su pubertad en desarrollo. El olor a sudor que le salía del cuerpo era algo penetrante, pero bastó con abrir la ventada para que este mismo hedor desapareciese.

Desde ahí, desde su balcón que se encontraba recubierto con rosas rojas, la vista a un infinito bosque era mas que espectacular. O al menos así le parecía a él, demasiado deslumbrante como para hacer que se quedase ahí, apreciando el horizonte, hasta el anochecer o cuando le diera hambre, lo que sucediera primero. Un par de segundos pasaron al igual que unas pocas ráfagas de aire, ambos elementos consiguieron sacarle una sonrisa al muchacho. Mismo que se fijó en unas cuantas hojas sueltas que resonaron por haberse encontradas en su escritorio sin nada que las aplastara para evitar que salieran volando de su lugar. Bocetos, dibujos sin acabar y formulas sin terminar de posibles experimentos que se movieron por la suave madera de su escritorio sin mucho animo, descubriendo una buena variedad de proyectos. Uno en particular se asomó por entre los demás, este mismo usaba las piedras que había hecho para él y para sus amigos, pelo de unicornio, mercurio, una piedra lunar, y un ritual que consideraba básico. Entendía los principios de lo que quería hacer, pero le faltaba desarrollarlo, aunque claro, en ese preciso instante, lo que quería era distraerse, por ende, se decidió por tomar su pluma favorita y el papel en el que estaba escrito todo, jaló una silla al balcón, y le dio la espalda a todo mientras empezaba a trabajar. A todo, incluyendo a su celular, que en su cama descansaba con la pantalla tintineando por la llegada de unos cuantos mensajes de parte de su amigo de dieciocho años de edad.

- _Viejo, aquí esta lo que te dije que tomé.. xD_ \- Era lo que se encontraba en el ultimo mensaje que había recibido y que se mostraba como pre visualización, el resto solamente se marcaba con la leyenda de _Imagen_.

 _ **Mientras tanto, con Mabel;**_

-Dipper no recuerda nada…- Murmuraba ella mientras bajaba por la colina con sumo cuidado.- Ni tampoco recuerdan nada ninguno de los demás que se sumergió en los efectos de los polvos de Cupido.- Estaba repasando lo que sabia con claridad, aun si con ello no era capaz de prestar mayor atención a su alrededor que al suelo por el que caminaba.- Además de eso, Candy se comportó demasiado rara anoche y hoy en la mañana. Usualmente me hubiese dicho algo por haberme ido a dormir como estaba, o se hubiera reído al verme apresurarme a ponerme algo de ropa. Pero, no hizo nada, estaba demasiado distraída.- Sus pies le llevaron al final de la colina, el viento cálido de verano le movió su esponjoso suéter dorado al igual que la falda de color verde agua que le llegaba a las rodillas; y por supuesto, también le movió sus largos cabellos castaños. Todo, justo en el momento indicado en que una rubia se le unía a su andar.

-¿Quién ha estado demasiado distraída?- Preguntó la recién llegada en el momento exacto en que cambio su rumbo para tomar el mismo que la chica Pines.

-Candy. Desde anoche ha estado con la mente en las nubes, y eso me preocupa demasiado, mas aun por que Dipper dice que no recuerda nada de anoche. Según él, ella solamente le curó el ojo y ya, pero, no lo se…- La respuesta le salió sin pensar, de hecho, pensaba que la que preguntaba aquello era su propia mente.

-¿Ya le preguntaste a ella?- Fue la pregunta que continuo con la conversación.

-No. En la mañana se mostro demasiado evasiva, y de hecho, dijo que estaba con un malestar tan fuerte, que tuve que pedirle a Ford que nos llevara a su casa. No pude preguntarle nada en verdad, y de hecho, cuando me di cuenta de su actuar, ya era demasiado tarde como para preguntarle algo realmente.- Con eso se presentó un ligero atisbo de culpa; generado mas que nada por no haber podido hacer algo al respecto cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-Mabel, hay una señal de transito enfrente.- La frase no venia al caso, y de hecho, era incoherente dado que se encontraba con los ojos puestos en el suelo. Por lo que, gracias a ello volteo la mirada hacia el frente, justo en el momento indicado para recibir un fuerte golpe en el rostro con aquel frio metal.

-A-Auch…- La queja no tardo en llegar, al igual que la risa burlesca de cierta joven de alta cuna.- ¿P-Pacifica? ¿E-En que momento?- Se volteo en su dirección con bastante asombro, pero aun con esa clara seña de confusión, solamente consiguió una sonrisa amplia y un par de ojos azules rodando hacia un lado en son de que se divertía con su distracción.

-Desde hace rato, querida.- fue lo único con lo que se limitó a contestar sobre la pregunta de su situación actual, pero, no se quedo ahí solamente- Ahora dime. ¿Qué es todo eso de que Candy esta mas rara a lo usual?- Un par de pasos en su dirección bastaron para que estuviera delante suyo, y con el alzar de una de sus manos, alcanzó la frente de su amiga, la cual sobó con animosidad, queriendo esconder cualquier marca que se le pudiera asomar debido a su descuido.

-P-Pues, eso… Candy esta con la cabeza en las nubes. Algo debe de estarle preocupando.- Aguardo a que la caricia de la rubia acabara para poderle contestar con sinceridad; hecho que le fue fácilmente vislumbrar.

-Ya veo… Y Dipper dice que no recuerda nada de anoche. ¿Verdad?- Las cosas sonaban bastante raras puestas de esa manera, aunque no quería apresurarse a decir nada.

-Exactamente. Nada de nada… Ahorita mismo voy a ver a las demás y a pedirles que vengan conmigo a ver a Candy. ¿Vamos?- Buscó ponerse nuevamente en marcha, aunque solamente se encontró con una chica Northwest bastante pensativa que miraba en dirección a la colina.- ¿Paz?- Al llamarle esta respondió volteando en su dirección, sin embargo, no duro así mucho tiempo.

-Lo siento Mabs. Iré a la mansión, quiero hablar con Dipper sobre algo.- Con el pulgar de la mano izquierda señalo dicho lugar sin dejar de mirarlo, se sentía preocupada, como si tuviese un hueco en el estomago, y no quería dejar que dichos sentimientos se reflejaran en su rostro enfrente de su querida amiga.

-¿Hablar con Dipper sobre algo?- ladeo un poco la cabeza, mas, aunque al inicio se mostro confundida, tras un par de segundos transformó su expresión por una picaresca y en total armonía con la sonrisa que le daba con confianza -Oh… Ya entiendo… Ustedes dos aprovecharan que no estoy…- Sugirió en voz baja y con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas. Rubor que tras un momento, de igual manera se presentó en las mejillas de su amiga; misma que al instante se decidió por correr en dirección al hogar del par de hermanos. No sin antes quejarse en un balbuceo inentendible que no hizo mas que causar gracia en la chica que dejaba detrás.

 _ **14:10 hrs, Mansión McGucket-Pines;**_

-Debe de estar arriba en su habitación. Así que búscale ahí.- Stan había abierto la puerta, sin mucho interés, claro; y sin mucho interés, dejó que la joven que estaba entrando la cerrara y fuese a donde le placiera. Detalle que ella agradeció, ya que la indicación que le había dado el anciano lo tomó al pie de la letra, subió unos cuantos escalones con tranquilidad, por lo menos, hasta que el anciano le clavo nuevamente la mirada.- Ah, y dejen la puerta abierta. Si Mabel llega, me dirá de cosas sobre por que ustedes tienen preferencia.- De repente recordó cierta conversación que había tenido con la adolescente, y también, de repente; las mejillas de la chica se prendieron en un potente color rojo.

-No la molestes Stanley.- el mayor de la familia de repente salía de entre uno de los pasillos, teniendo consigo un par de libros y una pequeña caja negra metálica; en un inicio le había dedicado una mirada recriminatoria a su hermano, pero al instante la cambio por una condescendiente en dirección a la rubia.- Sigue con lo que estabas haciendo. Avísenos si necesitan algo. ¿De acuerdo?- Al verle se logró tranquilizar lo suficiente como para hacer que sus piernas consiguieran andar con normalidad.

El subir por esas escaleras siempre conseguía llevarle recuerdos a la mente, pero en esa ocasión todo era distinto; se sentía contrariada, confundida y temerosa, no sabia realmente a que había ido a la mansión. Pero ahí estaba ella, subiendo hasta el ultimo piso, caminando por el corredor de la izquierda, y deteniéndose en la puerta que antiguamente había sido suya. Y por una costumbre de la que aun no se deshacía, la abrió sin tocar siquiera.

Esperó encontrarse con cualquier cosa, pero no, el lugar estaba completamente vacío, la ropa de su novio se encontraba tirada en el suelo en ligeros montículos alrededor del lugar; la silla del escritorio se encontraba en el balcón y en esta misma, yacían unos cuantos papeles con rayones y escritos variados; objetos que eran anclados al mueble gracias al peso de una pluma fuete que reposaba encima de ellos. La habitación podía sugerir que se encontraba vacía, pero un ruido en particular indicaba lo contrario. El inconfundible ruido de música pop del momento saliendo de la puerta del baño junto con la melodía del caer del agua. Su novio se encontraba dándose una ducha, caso que respetó al instante, por ello; se apresuro en sacar su celular y marcar un numero de forma rápida.

-¿Bueno?- El frenar de la música junto con el del agua y la voz del joven haciéndose presente, indicó que no estaba perdido en su mente como usualmente solía estarlo.

-Hola.- Empezó con algo bastante normal, como quien no quería la cosa.

-Hola, Paz. ¿Cómo va tu día?- Sonaba tranquilo, calmado y relajado.

- _¿Y por que no lo estaría? Se estaba bañando._ \- pensó para sus adentros mientras empezaba a dar vueltas por el lugar- Bien, va bastante bien. De hecho, tan bien va, que ahorita mismo estoy en tu habitación.- La ultima parte de la oración salió de su boca con ligero humor; y este mismo transformó las palabras en risas cuando escuchó como el joven castaño salió corriendo de su regadera, agarro una toalla y se asomo por la puerta. Viéndole de forma directa con su único ojo por un segundo eterno que culminó con el cerrar de esta misma en cuanto su cerebro pudo concretar que era lo que estaba pasando.

-N-No se como es que tiene relación la calidad de tu día con el hecho de que estés aquí de repente.- Argumentó con algo de confusión y nerviosismo, le había agarrado con la guardia baja. Aunque, eso solo indicaba que la risa nerviosa que soltaba era la de alguien que no estaba ocultando nada grave. Haciendo mas sospechoso el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Je… Descuida, solo vine a ver como estabas y a checar algo de tus diarios.- Intentaba mostrarse natural mientras seguía andando por el lugar, deparando en todo lo que pudiese darle una pista de lo que creía que estaba pasando. Y que a su vez, era lo que mas deseaba que nunca sucediera. De hecho, sabia que estaría mas que contenta si se le era mostrado que solamente se estaba comportando como una tonta que dudaba de sus amigas: que se comportaba con neurosis con respecto a sus suposiciones alocadas y sin fundamentos, que ese presentimiento y hueco en su estomago era solamente por el hambre que aun no sabia que tenia. Al final, estaba deseando por que nada de lo que pensaba fuese real.

-O-Oh… Ya veo… Bueno, según recuerdo, mis diarios están en mi estudio.- Respondió, ahora con algo de confusión debido a sus propósitos en el lugar.

-De acuerdo.- hizo una ligera pausa, como si se estuviese dirigiendo a la salida- Oye, Dipper.- Volvió a llamar su atención del joven, así como la suya misma fue capturada por una prenda que sobresalía de entre las de su novio que formaban una pequeña montaña de estas mismas.

-Dime…- Pidió sin pensar, dejándose llevar por la comodidad y la relajación del baño que estaba tomando.

-Mabel dice que Candy esta algo rara desde ayer… ¿Sabes algo de eso?- Ya estaba enfrente del pequeño montículo de prendas, casi todas oscuras o de mezclilla, salvo por una ligera excepción, una de color azul celeste.

-Se lo mismo o aun menos que Mabel. No recuerdo nada de ayer salvo que Candy me curase el ojo. Después de eso, solo recuerdo como las luces se apagaron y el que ella dijera que sabia como quitarme el polvo de Cupido del ojo derecho.- No se había trabado al hablar, y su voz permaneció con el mismo tono, sin agudizarse ni engrosarse en ningún momento. No como la suya, que creía que estaba por quebrarse al sacar con lentitud aquel sostén azul de entre la ropa tirada del muchacho.

-¿N-No recuerdas nada?- Conectó los puntos que tenia, y sintió como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en la espalda mientras la sensación de vomitar le invadía el estomago.

-Nop. Nada mas que la voz de Candy diciendo que me iba a ayudar. Mabel dice que probablemente se deba a un ligero efecto secundario del polvo.- No mostraba atisbo de preocupación o malestar, él no sabia nada de lo que ella estaba viendo en ese preciso instante. Él simplemente no podía mostrarse traicionado, enojado, engañado, ni nada por lo que ella estaba pasando, y eso se debía únicamente a es su corazón que no siente todo por lo que el de ella se encontraba pasando.


	110. Fuego Amigo

_**No se que me pasa ultimamente... Bueno, creo que solamente es con este capitulo. Me costo bastante el poder realizarlo. Por lo que puede que me haya quedado algo confuso, eso se los dejo a ustedes. :V Jejejeje... En fin. Espero que sea de su agrado, si es asi, diganmelo por los comentarios. Si no, pues, de igual manera dejen sus pensamientos en los comentarios. XD Jejeje... Pues, que mas puedo decir? Pude subir el capitulo antier, pero tuve unos cuantos problemas, tanto con la escuela como con algo en casa... XD pero, bueno, como sea, comencemos! :D  
**_

 _ **La serie de Gravity Falls es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha de un fan y para fans, bajo el unico precepto de entretener sin ningun animo de lucro. :D Si algo en el capitulo no tiene sentido, por favor diganmelo, ando algo distraido... :'v**_

 _ **Fire soul; Jajaja! Oh, vamos... todo es por la trama... xD Bueno, en fin, espero que te haya gustado (o no) XD Gracias por leer, nos vemos! :D**_

 _ **BIGMORO; Je... Lo se, lo se... XD Bueno, este cap se tardo demasiado, espero que me disculpes. XD Pero, en fin, ojala te guste, gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos! :3**_

 _ **genensitapotter; Jejejeje... Que bien que te gustara tanto el capitulo. Espero que siga siendo asi para largo, ojala te vea mas seguido. Nos vemos, gracias por leer y comentar! :3**_

 _ **AlexanderP; Bueno, que bien que lo hayas leido en tu cumpleaños! Felicidades! :D Ahora, en cuanto a lo del fic, pues, que puedo decir? Necesitaban un poco de drama. xD En cuanto al descenlace, poco despues lo hayaras... XD Gracias por leer el capitulo, nos vemos mas adelante! Adios! :D**_

 _ **Guest; Bueno, pues que puedo decir? Me alegro bastante de que te volviese a enganchar la serie! :3 Jejejeje... Pues, en fin, que bien que vuelvas a estar aqui, gracias por leer, comentar y volver. Nos vemos! :)**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 37: Fuego Amigo**_

 _ **-**_ ¿Pacifica? ¿Todo bien, preciosa?- La voz delmuchacho salió de repente de la mera nada, consiguiendo que se sobresaltara en su lugar. Y reaccionando de forma natural a que guardase dentro de su chaqueta aquella prenda de ropa.

-¿A-Ah?- Empezaba a balbucear, su cerebro de repentese había desconectado, por ende, la pregunta no tuvo una respuestacertera.

 _ **-**_ ¿Que si sucede algo? ¿Todo bien, Paz?- El muchachose asomó por la puerta, mostrando su cuerpo a medio secar por su toalla.

-E-Eh, s-si, todobien... Solo que, me intriga bastante que no recuerdes nada de anoche...- Volvió a andar por el lugar, pensando en las posibilidades de lo que significaba aquello. Mientras que, el adolescente salía del cuarto de baño con la toalla amarrada a la cintura y con el cabello empapado.

-A mi igual. La verdad, no se que pudo haberpasado. Y de hecho, he estado pensando al respecto.- Dipper de igual manera empezaba a pasearse por su habitación, causándole a su invitada un sonrojo bastante pronunciado; seguía sin acostumbrarse a verle de forma directa y sin pena alguna.- Creo que existe la posibilidad de que al quitarme el polvo de Cupido, se accionara el efecto por unos momentos. QuizásCandy apagó la luz para que no pudiera verla y así me ayudara con eso.- Le dio la espalda por un momento cuando ella paso a posicionarse cerca del balcón, ignorando por completo el como sacaba el sostén de color azul y lo veía de forma detenida.

Esa conclusiónno tenia sentido en su cabeza. Y ella sabia bien que en la del muchacho tampoco; la habitaciónen la que estaban, a cierta hora de la noche, permitíala entrada de una buena cantidad de luz de luna gracias a la posición que está tema en el cielo; claro que solamente era el caso en momentos especiales y con estaciones del año en concreto, aunque, ella no recordaba bien qué etapa de esta se encontraba sobre de ellos. Sin mencionar que todo resultaba bastante tenso y se podía relacionar fácilmente una cosa con otra. Dando paso a un posible malentendido; uno que ella quería creer que fuese el caso.

Un malentendido, una equivocación _ **,**_ un error, lo que fuese que fuera, queríaque justificara de manera grata lo que tenia entre susmanos, y queríaque esto mismo lo justificara sin que la palabra traición resonara en su cabeza en un acto de describir a la perfecciónlo que sea que fuera la explicaciónque esperaba recibir.

-¿Y-Y ahora qué harás _ **,**_ Dip?- Estaba aun con el nudo en el estomago, por lo que esa preguntafue lo mas inteligente que se le ocurriópronunciar.

-¿Que haré? Hummm... Creo que lo mejor seria que dejara de pensar en eso. No me llevara a ningún lado y no obtendrénada a cambio de romperme la cabeza por ello.- Ella seguía dándole la espalda, mas que nada por que escuchaba perfectamente el sonido de la ropa siendo estirada y dejada en la cama con indiferencia, y que solo permanecíaen dicho lugar hasta que él se decidíaponérselaencima. Más, dejo aquello de lado por un instante, el suficiente como paraguardar otra vez el sosténentre sus ropas; ya con una segunda mirada se termino de convencer.

La posibilidad de que aquello perteneciera a Mabel existía, o por lo menos existió hastacomprobarque las tallas eran distintas. Sin mencionar de que el estilo era distinto al igual que los diseños: y ella había compartido últimamente las suficientes pijamadas como para recordar bien quien era la que usaba aquella prenda nochesatrás.

 _ **-**_ B-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres. Supongo que no hay de otra. ¿Vas a hacer algo esta tarde?- Se acomodaba la chaqueta, esperando que no se mostrara por esta nada inusual.

-Si, iréa la cabaña en el bosque. Tengo algo que estaba planeando poner. Y ahora que lo he terminado, supongo que no me vendríamal iniciar con eso.- Se colocó detrásde ella, y con una mano le tomó por el brazo con suavidad, haciéndoleque se diera la vuelta solo para recibirla con la otra extremidad colocada en su mejilla con suavidad.

-En ese caso... espero que tengas una buena tarde. Yo irécon las chicas para ver que le pasa a Candy. ¿De acuerdo?- Estaba mirando fijamente su ojo expuesto, y esto únicamentepor que él hacia lo mismo con ella, segundos pasaron; tantos que fue imposible evitar que se volviesen minutos. La cercanía de ambos ahora era mas notoria, y la sinceridad de sus miradas lo decía todo: él no había hecho nada malo. Lo supo con solo mirarle, con solo oírle, con solo besarle.

Todo lo que el muchacho representaba era la sinceridad de encontrarse en calma y tranquilidad, estaba completamente relajado y sin ningún atisbo de nerviosismo; cosas que le hubieran delatado al instante, por lo menos bajo su estricta mirada, pero ese no era el caso. Dipper no tenia ninguno de esas características. Así que todo se resumía perfectamente en una simple confusión de su parte.

-¿Bajamos?- Preguntó con encanto el adolescente, quien daba un paso en dirección a la puerta sin dejar de tomarle de la mano, por lo menos con una de las suyas, ya que la otra la usaba para señalar dicha salida.

-Si. Es hora de irnos.- Había recuperado la firmeza de su espíritu. Él se la había devuelto sin darse cuenta, y por eso le estaba agradecida.- _Tu de verdad me salvas de la oscuridad cuando me ves sumida en ella, ¿no?_ \- Pensaba para sus adentros, considerando lo que estaba apunto de hacer: tachar a una de sus amigas de traidora y a su novio de mentiroso.

Los dos emprendieron el corto camino, sin soltarse siquiera un segundo, y antes de que pudieran preverlo, dieron con el final de las escaleras y con el inicio de la recepción de la mansión. La puerta principal aguardaba cerrada a la antigua dueña del lugar, mientras que los pasillos traseros del lugar silbaban por una corriente de aire que entraba por la puerta al patio; pidiendo con esos aullidos que el muchacho se uniera pronto al bosque. Los dos permanecen un momento ahí, sin decir nada, solo mirándose fijamente. Y prácticamente así siguieron hasta el final, dado que para despedirse solamente basto un sencillo beso, tan corto y fugaz que dejaba en claro el uno al otro lo que deseaban en verdad. Verse mas tarde.

La tarde indicaba un fuerte calor, por lo menos para el joven muchacho de cabellos castaños que recorría el bosque después de su breve tiempo de calidad con su novia. En sima suyo tenia su sudadera azul fuerte, una playera roja, unos jeans de mezclilla oscura, sus características zapatillas y su emblemática gorra de pino, además de su parche de cuero negro, lo que resaltaba en él era aquella mochila café que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo. Avanzaba de manera tranquila, ahora con una mentalidad mas fresca y sin tanta preocupación por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Entre su hermana y Pacifica habían conseguido apaciguar sus preocupaciones, por lo que en su mente ya no pesaba nada mas que lo que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo. Algo que por cierto, debía de discutir después con su mentor; encontrar una variedad a la cúpula mágica que mantiene a raya lo raro era algo para tener en cuenta de poner en todos los lugares importantes que podían servir para un posible futuro. No es como que se diera por vencido ni nada, solo que algo de precaución con respecto al retorno de cierto demonio no era algo para ignorar. Menos aun ahora que descubrió que existía la gente que quisiera ir tras la resurrección de dicho ente.

Mas, no era realmente para tener en cuenta en ese momento, de hecho, quería disfrutar del paseo que estaba dando por la naturaleza que rodeaba al pueblo, en ese momento mas que antes ya que las preocupaciones que tenia se habían desvanecido. Y eso era claro que no paraba de repetirlo.

-Aunque me siento mas tranquilo que antes… No puedo dejar de pensar en que en ese hueco de mi memoria paso algo… algo grave… Pero, no hay nada fuera de su lugar. Mi cuarto esta bien como esta, mi ropa tirada, mis libros se encuentran en el escritorio, mi guitarra esta en su estuche… ¿Qué otra cosa podría indicar que algo malo sucedió?- En ese instante alzó un poco la frente, divisando el cielo de la tarde siendo opacado por la copa de los aboles, lugar en donde buscaba una respuesta para su incógnita mental.

 _ **Mientras tanto, con Pacifica;**_

-He estado pensando en puras cosas absurdas. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió pensar eso de Candy y de Dipper?- Se decía a si misma mientras terminaba de bajar la colina y llegaba a una zona mas transitada del pueblo. Donde se fue encontrando con mas gente conocida, y mientras la saludaba no paraba de murmurar para si misma.- Seguramente se trata de un malentendido. No ha de ser nada grave.- Se convencía cada vez mas. Tanto así que inclusive su genio se volvió uno mucho mas amigable, haciendo que la gente que tuviese contacto con ella, cambiara sus expresiones por unas mas amenas. Y entre estas personas se encontraban Lee, Nate, Thompson y Robbie, quienes parecían haber querido entrar al árcade si no fuese por que ella se los encontró primero que la puerta del establecimiento.

-Oh, chica N. ¿Qué tal te va?- Lee, siempre amistoso, le saludo sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Bien. Muy bien. ¿Van al árcade?- Deparó en el lugar con solo voltear a verle por un instante y enseguida se regresó a ver al cuarteto de muchachos.

-Así es. Dicen que agregaron mas juegos, así que vamos a ver que tal están.- Nate siguió con el hilo de la conversación; esperando que esta se centrara únicamente en los videojuegos, pero no era el mismo plan que tenia en mente el joven gótico.

-¿Y tu a donde vas?- Robbie repentinamente se mostro curioso por su presencia ahí, dato que dejó a relucir al inquirir sobre su destino. Ella por otro lado, lo pensó un poco; se había visto con Mabel hacia poco, y ella le había dicho que iba a reunir a las demás chicas para ir a casa de Candy: a esas alturas ya se habrían reunido, por lo que le tocaba alcanzarlas en la residencia de la asiática.

-Pues, voy con las chicas. Ahorita deberían de estar en casa de Candy… así que…- El brazo del pelinegro se alzó de forma repentina, señalando con un pulgar a sus espaldas y cortando de forma brusca lo que ella tenia por decir.

-Pues yo creo que no. Hubo un cambio de planes para ellas…- la expresión en el rostro de la rubia debió de haber sido tal que le incitó a detallar su explicación al parecer- Hace rato estaba con Tambry, pero recibió una llamada por parte de Mabel; le dijo que fuera a la casa de Candy para ver una cosa. Así que la lleve en mi camioneta, pero cuando llegamos, dijeron que mejor irían a dar una vuelta al bosque. Ahorita mismo deberían de estar todavía dentro de su ruta favorita… O al menos esa ruta dijeron que usarían.- También él se mostraba confundido por el actuar de sus amigas, así que decidió no seguirle dando vueltas a ese tema en su cabeza y prefirió enfrentarlo de frente, evitando así perder mas tiempo.

-D-De acuerdo. En ese caso creo que será mejor que me apresure a ir con ellas. Gracias.- No aguardo respuesta por parte de los chicos, ella únicamente empezó a correr por el pueblo. Esquivó lo mejor que pudo a todo aquel transeúnte que se encontró, y se decidió por tomar las rutas entre calles mas directas que diesen al interminable mar de naturaleza en el cual debía de empezar a buscar a las demás. Aun si para eso debía de dejarse los pulmones en el camino.

Aunque claro, esa era su mentalidad para la carrera dentro del pueblo; donde el constante contacto con la gente, inmuebles y automóviles hacían que se cansara mas al esquivarles. Cosa contraria para el bosque, donde curiosamente, por sus bruscos desniveles, los arboles a distintas distancias y los animales que huían de ella, en conjunto no representaba ninguna molestia para ella. Se le hacia más fácil correr por dicho lugar que por donde ella había pasado su vida entera.

Sin embargo, no tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para deparar mucho en su capacidad de resistencia en una carrera. Puesto que, al cabo de unos pocos momentos, sus pies le llevaron hasta el camino que ella solía tomar junto con sus amigas; muchachas con las que no tardo en encontrarse. Detalle que le hizo plantearse seriamente sus dudas de lo que había encontrado en la habitación de su novio.

-E-Es solo un malentendido. S-Solo fue eso...- Murmuraba para ella a la par en que disminuía su carrera, pasando de un paso rápido, a un simple trote, que terminó por volverse a su vez en un andar pesado.- E-Es solo una idea tonta...- insistió, esperanzada en que la confianza que tenia siguiera con ella hasta pasada la conversación: pero, conforme mas se acercaba, mejor veía el rostro furioso de su amiga Mabel, la acomplejada expresión de la fuerte Grenda, e incluso la incomodidad que tenían Wendy y Tambry; y todas sus amigas solo hicieron de antesala para ver el rostro lleno de lagrimas y culpa que sostenía Candy- es solo...- El miedo y la duda se extinguieron por completo, en ella únicamente perduraba una ira que crecía proporcionalmente con su acercamiento.

-Pacifica.- Tambry fue la primera en verla llegar, dado que en búsqueda de un lugar donde poder posar la mirada se la encontró a ella; acercándose con inexpresividad facial, pero una brusca presencia física en general. Siendo eso algo en lo que todas se fijaron al voltear a verle, unas con preocupación, otras con sorpresa, y una en especifico, con miedo. Un miedo que se vio obligada a tragarse al ver que ella no diría ninguna palabra para anunciar su llegada.

-P-Paz... H-Hay algo que debo decirte...- Se decidió por empezar a hablar, pero se frenó de golpe al verla a ella caminar en su dirección con una mano suelta y con la otra dentro de su chaqueta. La joven Northwest se detuvo en seco a dos metros de distancia, sus dos ojos azules se posaban encima de su amiga con insistencia y enfado, solo para bajarse al suelo en un claro intento de querer guardar la compostura lo mas que se pudiera.

-Adivino...- extrajo su mano de su bolsillo- ¿Tiene que ver con esto?- Y sin pensarlo dos veces, arrojo al rostro de su amiga la prenda intima que ella daba por hecho que le pertenecía. Dando inicio de esa manera a un silencio sepulcral que congelo la sangre de las presentes; exceptuando la suya propia. Más que nada, por que hervía en rabia por que esa expresión de desconcierto solamente consiguió darle la razón a sus temores.

-E-E-Esto...- Lo estiro delante de todas, demostrando así que lo que ella les había compartido era verdadero.

-Lo encontré entre las ropas de Dipper. Tienes suerte de que él este acostumbrado a no recoger su ropa del suelo, o lo habría visto.- La cola poco a poco se mostraba en su rostro, una completa ira tan marcada que lograba asustar a la muchacha que estaba delante de ella.

-Y-Yo…- Quiso decir algo, pero fue brutalmente interrumpida por un potente puñetazo en su rostro. Al instante, Grenda se aproximó a la rubia con presteza solamente para agarrarle por debajo de los brazos para de esa manera alejarle de la pelinegra, misma que, con mucho dolor, se sobaba la mejilla enrojecida y poco a poco humedecida por las lagrimas que estaba derramando.

Wendy hizo ademan de acercarse a ella para ayudarle, pero no se lo permitió la misma chica Chiu; ella que en un inicio se mostró afligida, no tardo en adoptar en su rostro un enfado marcado y lleno de rencor, hecho que enfureció mas aun a Pacifica, quien buscó por todos los medios el zafarse del agarre de su amiga.

-¿Qué se supone que es esa mirada?- Le encaró colérica y con un gran fuerza, se volvió a retorcer; ahora haciendo uso de la flexibilidad de sus articulaciones, representando mayor dificultad para la muchacha que le sujetaba en son de no querer hacerle daño con su agarre.

-¿A-Ah, Mabel?- Grenda se volteo a ver a la chica Pines. Pero sus esperanzas que albergaban deseos de una voz de razón en todo ello, murieron con solo verle directo a los ojos, que apagados veían fijamente al suelo en un acto necio por ignorar lo que ocurría. Y esa sentencia terminó por concluirse al girar el rostro en sentido contrario a lo que ocurría mientras cruzaba sus brazos en son de negación.

-Suéltame ya, Grenda. Ella me quiere decir algo… bueno, iré a donde esta ella y escuchare atenta lo que quiere decirme.- Su voz siseaba al momento de proliferar aquello, el odio en contra de su amiga de facciones asiáticas no hacia nada mas que acrecentar gradualmente conforme el tiempo avanzaba.

-P-Pero… Chicas…- Trato de llevar la razón al grupo, y con la mirada esperanzada recorría el rostro de cada una de las chicas, queriendo dar con algún atisbo de apoyo a su persona, pero solamente dio de lleno con la incomodidad en el rostro de Tambry; en la preocupación en el de Wendy; en la indiferencia de Mabel; y en el odio y soberbia en Candy y Pacifica; a quien tras un largo suspiro, dejo libre.- Bien, hagan lo que quieran. Pero si veo que se descontrola todo, las golpeo a ambas; es mas, a todas.- Ella también estaba enojada, mas no le era posible definir bien esa emoción en su rostro: estaba con la mente hecha un caos, por ende, prefirió alejarse lo suficiente como para reconsiderar bien que era lo que sentía, todo mientras; al igual que las demás, serbia de espectadora del conflicto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres decirme con esa mirada tan altanera?- Ella no se midió, fue directamente a lo que le causaba cólera, y aun sin considerar su propia fuerza, la empujo por su hombro con una mano, haciendo que diese unos pasos para después pasar a golpear su espalda con el tronco de un árbol.

-¿Cómo sabes que es altanera?- Le enfrentó con bastante rencor, aun a pesar de verse con la espalda arrinconada y con una de sus manos ocupadas; se decidió por no perder la compostura de un temple furioso.

-¿Cómo lo se? Tuve la misma mirada por años. La reconozco. Y por eso mismo te lo pregunto… ¿A que viene esa mirada? ¿Tienes algo que decirme?- Se acercaron lo suficiente como para que sus rostros estuvieran solo a pocos centímetros de rozarse entre si, claro que eso no les importó en lo mas mínimo, ellas solamente se concentraban en la mirada de la otra.

-¿Algo que decirte?- repitió con duda, mas que nada, para darse valor para enfrentar la situación- Pues de hecho, si, tengo algo que decirte.- lentamente el ambiente cambiaba, la hostilidad entre ambas no hacia mas que crecer mientras las demás no podían hacer mas que ver el espectáculo con sorpresa- ¿Quieres saber que es?- Cerraba los puños con fuerza, llegando al punto de clavarse sus propias uñas en las manos.

-¿Pues por una razón te estoy preguntando, no?- No le iba a dar pauta para que le insultara de alguna manera, por ende, decidió corresponderle a su forma de ser para con ella.

-Bueno, si eso quieres…- con solo terminar de decir esa frase, ella tomó el turno de empujarle por los hombros con fuerza; y aunque no logró tirarla al suelo como hizo ella otrora con el puño, si consiguió poner distancia entre ambas- ¿Quieres saber por que lo hice? ¿Quieres saber por que use el polvo de Cupido? Es fácil, Paz, solo piénsalo un poco. No ha pasado mucho desde que él me dijo que no quería nada conmigo, si, pero… ¿Nunca pensaste que yo podía seguir queriéndole de esa manera? ¿O solamente asumiste que cambiaria mis sentimientos de la noche a la mañana?- Conforme hablaba, sus ojos se enrojecían; las manos le temblaban; los labios le tiritaban y lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

-Candy… prácticamente abusaste de él.- El llanto de la chica no pudo si no hacer que se apaciguara su enfado, es mas, tuvo el efecto contrario.- Abusaste de él, y no solamente físicamente, si no que también con su confianza, con la mía, con la de Mabel. ¡Violaste a mi novio!- Ira, furia, no le era posible sentir nada mas. Y no tenia por que a su parecer, ya que según ella, la pelinegra se merecía eso y mas.

-Dices eso… Pero bien que sabia lo que me hacia.- De repente, ya no existía ninguna empatía hacia ella, las jóvenes que no estaban participando en la discusión únicamente abrieron los ojos escandalizadas por su declaración mientras que la rubia, apretaba los dientes con fuerza y enojo.

-No, no lo sabia. Él estaba bajo los efectos de magia potente, y tu te aprovechaste de eso.- Esa frase la decía solamente para calmar las emociones que le habían despertado al escuchar a la muchacha que tenia delante, exclamar tan nefasta declaración.

-¿Bajo los efectos de magia? ¿Cuántas veces él ha estado bajo los efectos de magias potentes? ¿Cuántas veces no se las ha arreglado para quitarse de encima algún hechizo o control mental? ¿Qué fue diferente en esta ocasión?- Trataba de hacer que la joven Northwest perdiera la compostura. Y estaba a punto de lograr el cometido, pero antes de que ella se perdiera en la cólera, mejor la perdió otra de las presentes.

-¡Por que Dipper ahorita mismo no tiene fuerzas suficientes!- Soltando sin pensar las cosas, Mabel de manera repentina se adentró en la conversación con brusquedad: captando de esa manera la atención de todos.- Esta dividiendo su fuerza para mantener el sello en su espalda.- Exclamó con ira y con ligera impotencia, por alguna razón y motivo sin apariencia, encadeno lo que su amiga había dicho con la parte del sello que ella se encontraba portando en el cuello. Aunque claro, ese detalle al ser algo que estaba bajo secreto de ambos hermanos; consiguió que las chicas voltearan en su dirección con miradas ilusas e inquisitivas.

-¿Mabel?- La muchacha de cabellos rojos dio un par de pasos mientras buscaba dentro de si la pregunta que deseaba formular.- ¿A que te refieres exactamente con eso?- Por fin pudo articular las palabras deseadas, pero lo hizo con bastante miedo, mas que nada, por la mirada acomplejada de la tierna chica de mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Me refiero a esto!- no se contuvo para nada, y sin mirar por una posible confusión, se recogió el pelo por el lado izquierdo del cuello, lugar en el cual yacía una pequeña corona de rey tatuada en su piel- ¡Dipper no se pudo oponer con su propia mente al hechizo de Cupido por que su rendimiento ya no es el mismo! ¡Se cansa mas rápido!- Y ahí fue cuando la rubia capto el por que de la actitud de la castaña.

-Mabel… ¿Crees que es tu culpa?- Solo formular dicho cuestionamiento generó que el resto del grupo voltease a verle un instante antes de regresar la mirada a la muchacha Pines.

-¿Y de quien mas si no? Si yo no le hubiera insistido a Dipper con que el sello era demasiado peligroso, él quizás pudo haberse quitado de encima ese sello, y no hubiera ocurrido todo esto.- La manera en que ella hablaba, tanto por lo que había sucedido días atrás como lo que aconteció la noche anterior a ese momento: era expresado con cierto acomplejamiento que no conseguía nada mas que confundirlas de manera abrupta.

-Pero esto no ocurrió por tu culpa. Paso por culpa de Candy. Ella hizo todo. Tu no hiciste nada malo.- Pacifica no estaba para medir sus palabras, por ello mismo no se cuido al momento de expresar sus pensamientos, y de hecho, al hacerlo volteo de reojo a la pelinegra para asegurarse de que le había escuchado; hecho que por su seño fruncido, daba por hecho.

-No. No fue así…- se llevo ambas manos a su cabeza, con la que negó lo que estaba pasando; la mirada la agacho al instante, su cuerpo empezó a tiritar, y antes de que diera paso a algo mas, simplemente se volteo sobre si misma, dándoles de esa manera, la espalda- Déjenlo… no lo entienden.- Fueron sus ultimas palabras, cerró la conversación, sentía su cabeza inundada en mil pensamientos, y sin esperar a que alguien pudiera decirle algo, solamente empezó a caminar en dirección al pueblo, pero no se sabia exactamente a que parte de este. Sus amigas solamente se quedaron en sus lugares por un par de segundos, por lo menos, hasta que la pecosa joven Corduroy se apresuro a ir por la menor.

-Yo voy con ella.- Dijo en esperanza de ser la única que se lograra mover de su petrificación, mas, con lo que no contaba era con una mano que le impidió seguir su camino sin antes escucharle hablar.

-Vamos. Nosotras vamos por ella.- Grenda tenia algo en su mirada, una expresión algo sombría que le hacia pensar a ella que se encontraba ensimismada con lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que, tras un instante de verse a los ojos, asintió sin mas. Aunque claro, no fueron ellas dos solas, Tambry terminó por unírseles en silencio, dejando solas de esa manera al par de adolescentes. Solas con la tensión de por medio.

-Quizás deba ir…- Candy ni siquiera sabia por que había hablado. Todo se había vuelto demasiado extraño como para digerir, así que hablo como si todo aquello no hubiese ocurrido. Un error que no tardo en comprender.

-A casa. Quizás debas de ir a casa.- Pacifica seguía enfadada, y no daba señal a calmar su enfado pronto. Caminó hasta ella, solo para pararse a su lado en son de obligarle a voltear a verle directamente a sus ojos enrojecidos.- Y entiéndelo bien, Chiu, ya no eres nada de mi…- Esas palabras salieron a modo de un susurro tosco, uno que acto seguido fue acompañado por un golpe realizado con el hombro izquierdo de ella; quien empezó a caminar en dirección al interior del bosque.- Y agradéceme que no aprovecho que estamos a solas para golpearte por lo que hiciste.- Su andar no se detuvo para nada, y de hecho, únicamente medio giro la cabeza al decir aquello. Palabras que se quedaron en el aire aun cuando ya se había dejado a solas a la pelinegra.

-L-Lo siento…- Murmuro Candy antes de romper en llanto en su lugar. Y para al cabo de unos momentos donde únicamente se limitaba a sollozar en silencio, pasó de estar de pie, a recargarse en el tronco del árbol que tenia a sus espaldas y, lentamente, dejarse caer hasta sentarse en el frio suelo de tierra y hiervas. Sus manos se movieron a su alrededor, y sin contratiempos se entrelazaron alrededor de sus piernas, las cuales llevo hasta su pecho en un vago intento de tener sus rodillas a la altura de sus ojos; queriendo usar estas con la finalidad de poder dejar de contener las lagrimas que clamaban por salir a cantaros ahí mismo, en la soledad de ese pedazo de bosque.

 _ **Por otro lado, pasada una media hora, junto a las cuatro muchachas;**_

La joven Pines yacía sentada en una banca de parque con la cabeza en alto para de esa manera mirar de forma detenida el amplio cielo que sobre de ella se desplegaba con colores vivos que se mezclaban entre si por una tarde que ya pasaba bastante de su punto máximo. Las sombras que se proyectaban eran mucho mas largas que antes, y para ella no existía la excepción, se encontraban a un poco de distancia de un gran árbol, que con su magnificencia apaciguaba el calor del verano solamente para quienes se encontraban en ese mueble de madera.

-Toma, Mabs…- La pelirroja de repente pasó a encontrarse delante de ella, extendiéndole una lata de refresco de un sabor que ella no estaba acostumbrada a beber, pero que aun a pesar de eso lo aceptó, lo abrió y bebió sin pensarlo. Muy dulce, y con el claro sabor de cereza cosquilleándole las mejillas.

-Gracias, Wendy.- intentó sonreír, pero solamente logró torcer la boca con un poco de torpeza y desanimo- Gracias, chicas…- Se volteo a las otras dos jóvenes, quienes a su lado, se habían negado rotundamente a dejarlas solas por completo en ese momento.- Les agradezco que hayan venido conmigo… Pero Pacifica y Candy también han de estar pasando por mucho.- Al finalizar de hablar, encaminó la mirada a su refresco, agachando de esa manera la cabeza, regresando el rostro al suelo una vez mas.

-Quizás… Pero ellas después tendrán la ayuda. Pacifica es demasiado orgullosa como para querernos cerca ahora, y Candy… Pues… Ella tiene muchas cosas que pensar y sacar por ahora: así que será mejor dejarlas solas por un rato. Ya después iremos por ellas.- Tambry le sonreía de forma calmada y amigable, como si siempre se hubiera encontrado realmente confiada de lo que decía.

-Sin duda… Por ahora, eres tu la que no debes de quedarte sola, Mabel.- Grenda pasó a tomar la palabra de la situación, y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo que le zafara de su situación actual, continuo- Y con respecto a eso… ¿Qué fue todo eso que dijiste hace rato?- La joven de aparato dental levanto la mirada un poco, lo suficiente como para ver entre su cabello a sus amigas que le rodeaban a la espera de una explicación que satisficiera su curiosidad. Por un momento ella no sabia que decir al respecto, había revelado algo que era secreto entre su hermano y ella, pero solamente por que la situación ameritaba; por ende, sabia que era necesario que explicara lo mejor posible dicho secreto antes de que se malinterpretara.

-Bueno… Supongo que no hay de otra.- Suspiro resignada a la par en que dejaba su bebida aun lado y eso, solamente para medio girarse y así quedar de frente ante sus tres compañeras.- Pues… Todo empezó con el asalto a la mansión que hicieron los locos que nos persiguen.- Ella se concentro en relatar todo lo acontecido de la pelea que había librado en contra de su propio hermano, las palabras que intercambiaron a un lado del río, y por encima de todo, la idea de su gemelo de dividir el sello que estaba por ponerse en la espalda. Y al hacerlo, las jóvenes que estaban con ella no paraban de verle directamente, ya sea a sus ojos grises, o a aquel peculiar tatuaje que en su cuello hacia contraste; solo para quedarse en silencio para cuando terminara de hablar y mirar a la nada sin algo que decir.

-Vaya… B-Bueno… Eso es una cosa… pero, ¿por qué dijiste que por eso mismo Dipper no pudo romper el hechizo de Cupido?- Wendy se mostraba dudosa de inquirir, tanto que ni siquiera volteo a verla de frente, solamente clavaba su mirar en el suelo con una pequeña pizca de temor.

-¿Por qué no iba a poderlo hacer? Es quizás el mas fuerte, mentalmente hablando, de todos nosotros.- La pregunta le había hecho enojarse un poco, ya que con ella se demostraba la duda que se tenia encima de su gemelo.

-Bueno, si, pero Mabel. Algo como una poción de Cupido no es fácil de quitarse de encima. Ves el trabajo que le costo a tu tío quitárnosla, y eso que sabia como hacerlo. Ahora, dices que Dipper bajo los efectos de esta pudo habérsela quitado usando solamente su fuerza mental… No lo se, pero siento que lo estas sobreestimando.- La gótica permitió dejar entrever su duda con respecto a ello, por ende, no se limito a guardarse para si lo que pensaba. Por supuesto que la castaña con la que hablaban, tampoco lo iba a hacer.

-No. Yo creo que son ustedes las que subestiman a Dipper. Él se pudo haber librado de ese hechizo, lo pudo haber hecho si no hubiese estado cansado.- Un par de pasos hacia atrás y una media vuelta le permitió darles la espalda para colocar su rostro en dirección al amplio cielo azul, libre de toda obstrucción natural.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo estas tan segura?- Pero no estuvo así demasiado tiempo como le hubiera gustado; la pregunta de Grenda le hizo volverse a ellas con una mirada intrigada, como si se preguntara por que le preguntaban eso a ella.

-Por que lo habría hecho por Pacifica.- Era simple, o al menos lo era para ella, dado que lo veía con suficiente claridad. Pero no era igual para las demás, quienes se voltearon a ver entre si con extrañeza.

-¿Ah, Mabel? Pensé que ya no seguías creyendo en lo que las películas mostraban…- Aquello fue lanzado por parte de la chica Corduroy, quien no muy convencida de lo que acababa de decir ella, le expresó su preocupación sin guardarse la expresión confundida de su rostro.

-Y ya no creo que en ellas… Solo que… Arg… Ustedes no lo entienden.- Giro completamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza con impotencia, se encaminó hasta donde antes estaba, y con algo de enfado, se sentó otra vez, solo que ahora dándoles la espalda a todas.

-Entonces explícanos.- Pidió la chica de fuerza extraordinaria mientras le tomaba por el hombro, haciéndole de paso, girarse en su dirección para que viese una sonrisa amistosa. Asegurando con la misma la comprensión de lo que sucedía. Y logrando de paso, que volviese a suspirar con cansancio.

-Sucedió la vez que los locos atacaron la mansión.- Guardó silencio por un instante, uno que usó para pensar en lo que estaba por decir.- Dipper estaba envuelto en ese fuego azul tan agresivo que no nos dejaba acercarnos a él, parecía que nos escuchaba vagamente, pero no podía hacer nada mas que gritar de dolor. Creí que estaba perdido, que no respondería a nuestros gritos por nada del mundo, y de repente, Pacifica le gritó. Dipper pareció escucharla, y después; ese anillo en su mano que parecía brillar por alguna clase de luz que emitía: pasó a estar en uno de sus dedos, al instante, el fuego se volvió a como era antes, ya no quemaba, y él regreso a la normalidad.- nuevamente se callo, pensó en lo que dijo, y después reanudo la charla- Díganme cursi, pero ahí creo que se demostró algo entre ellos dos.- Ahora, cruzada de brazos y algo ofusca, enfrentó al resto con un seño ligeramente fruncido. Mas, fue recibida con muecas de duda en vez de comprensión.

-Hummm… No lo se, Mabs. Parece que estas exagerando mucho… Ese anillo puede que sea un objeto mágico. Ya ves como le gusta coleccionar esas cosas a tu hermano.- Nuevamente la joven de pelo morado habló, aunque en esa ocasión, haciendo uso de un argumento que era bastante claro que compartía con las demás.

-¿Un anillo mágico cuya pareja es el mismo que Pacifica usa en su mano derecha?- Con la ceja arqueada, mirada inquisitiva y gesto inexpresivo fue como ella se terminó por dirigir a las jóvenes que estaban a su lado. Provocando de esa manera, un silencio profundo, no de incomodidad, si no mas bien; de reflexión.

 _ **Pasado el rato, en el bosque;**_

Cierta rubia se encontraba sentada en la orilla de un rio, admirando todo el lugar con indiferencia y con la mente fuera de si. Desde hacia bastante tiempo que se encontraba ahí, sin hacer nada mas que ver pasar los minutos hasta que se convirtieron a horas. Aunque solo fue un par de estas lo que soportó perder al no encontrarse de ánimos para hacer absolutamente nada en particular.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir Mabel con lo que gritó?- Se preguntó a si misma de repente, mas que nada, en un vago intento por querer encaminar sus pensamientos hacia otro lado que no fuese la traición de su amiga.- Quizás Dipper me lo pueda explicar… de paso, sirve que me consuela un poco… y yo, tal vez, pueda sentirme mejor… él, no lo sabrá, nunca.- Su cabeza estaba hecha un caos verdadero; pero eso no le impedía concretar algo de lo que estaba mas que segura.

Así que, con la mente aun en desorden, empezó a andar en dirección a la cabaña. Sabia bien como llegar desde donde estaba, así que no se molesto en salir del bosque, prefirió tomar rutas que ya conocía de sobra. Empezó a ver las criaturas del bosque salir, a algunas las acariciaba, a otras las veía de lejos, y otras simplemente las esquivaba por saber a la perfección como era que estas actuaban. La tarde iba pintando las hojas de los arboles de un tono dorado, y no solamente estas, los pequeños riachuelos que llegaba a saltar de vez en cuando también reflejaban el mismo tono de luz.

La naturaleza del lugar le calmaba, tanto así que al cabo de unos buenos tramos del lugar, empezó a andar sin prestar real atención a su entorno. Únicamente daba pasos hacia el frente con una calma que no tenia desde hacia rato; no era una calma de despreocupación, ni una de liberación, solamente estaba calmada por que sus nervios no soportaron mas la carga tan pesada que no dudó en colocar sobre de ellos. Siendo de esa manera una reacción natural que cedieran ante la tranquilidad del lugar, estaba ya bastante inmersa en si misma, que no se dio cuenta en que momento cambio lo que le rodeaba. Y si no fuese por la ráfaga de viento que le golpeo de frente, no hubiese abierto los ojos de repente para apreciar ese enorme claro en el cual se encontraba colocada la única cabaña en kilómetros a la redonda.

Y, justo delante de tan antigua construcción, yacía de pie cierto castaño que cubría su ojo herido con un parche. Dicho muchacho se encontraba concentrado en una piedra azul que levitaba por encima de su cabeza unos cuantos centímetros, brillaba con un poco de intensidad, y lentamente descendía hasta caer en sus manos con delicadeza. Suceso que aconteció poco antes de que un brillo mas intenso naciera de tan peculiar objeto; aunque, en apariencias, se veía que todo aquello aun no acababa, y ella lo sabia con solo irse acercando cada vez mas a su novio. Este le susurraba algo a la piedra en sus manos, logrando de esa manera que la luz que emanaba descendiera poco a poco con cada palabra, culminando en el hecho de que aquella piedra terminara por tener un brillo propio mucho mas calmado y controlado. Como si dentro de ella se encontrara un pequeño foco azul y su textura fuese transparente. Ante ello, Dipper procedió a guardar en su pantalón su nueva posesión, además de intentar hacer algo mas; un algo que hubiese hecho de no ser por que deparo en la presencia de ella.

-Oh, Pacifica. Que bien que llegaste.- Dio un par de pasos para poder encontrarse con ella de manera definitiva, y sin que pudiera apreciar realmente su estado de animó, únicamente se acercó a besarla en los labios; beso corto y algo monótono, tanto, que extrañado, se apartó para verle detenidamente.- ¿Elise? ¿todo bien? ¿sucedió algo?- Se había descuidado, sin querer había mantenido demasiado tiempo su aletargamiento.

-¿A-Ah? Oh, si, claro, todo esta bien. S-Solo que, me perdí un momento, mi cabeza se fue a otro lado con mi largo paseo por el bosque.- Sin perder mas la oportunidad, se acercó de nuevo al joven Pines, y sin pedir permiso, le robó un largo beso que incluso les arrebató el aire a ambos.

-J-Je… bueno, si tu lo dices…- Embobado, le abrazó por la cintura y la aproximó a su cuerpo, le veía directamente a sus ojos azules, sin perderse en ningún momento, el brillo que estos tenían. Y era el caso también para ella, se estaba perdiendo en su mirada, tanto, que en esa ocasión si logró relajarse por gusto y no por que se le estaban olvidando sus problemas. Sus problemas aun existían en esos momentos, aun estaba con la traición de Candy en su piel, pero, él estaba ahí con ella, sonriéndole, abrazándole, y con solamente eso, daba fe enteramente a que todo iría bien sin importar que.

-¿Y-Y por que te alegraste tanto de verme?- Recuperó la presencia de la razón, por lo que decidió empezar con lo que debía de hacer, y eso estaba completamente ligado a que él también hiciera lo que quería, ya que si no fuese así, quizás incluso su mente se agudizaba e hilaba lo que había sucedido de alguna forma u otra.

-¿Ah?- pareció no entender por completo lo que le preguntaba, pero no tardo en volver en si- Oh, cierto. Ven, mira lo que logre.- Apresurado y con amigo desmesurado, le tomó de la mano con efusividad y le condujo al interior del lugar. Pasaron por la estancia que rebosaba de normalidad, si es que se le podía considerar normal al ascensor que salía por en medio del lugar: sitio al que entraron sin dudar y lo accionaron para bajar con presteza, llegando al sótano en donde les esperaba una pizarra verde en la cual permanecían pintadas formulas químicas, alquímicas y mágicas, junto a varios símbolos y ritos mágicos.

-Ahhh…- ella no entendió nada con solo verlo, y dado que él no había hablado solamente entrar, deducía que quería que ella dijera que era lo que veía- Lo siento, querido, pero no entiendo para nada lo que tienes ahí.- Un poco de sarcasmo y de su propio carisma fue lo que le dio un poco de sabor a esa frase, un sabor que le dio un poco de gracia al chico, la suficiente como para que riera por lo bajo.

-Bueno, te lo explicare, pero arriba.- Regresó al elevador, con ella tomada de la mano.

-¿Otra vez arriba? Decídete, Pines.- Un fastidio fingido le hizo volver a reír, mas, no solo a él, ella también rió a su lado mientras ascendían y aguardo con paciencia mientras veía como el adolescente se paseaba por la habitación superior de un lado a otro; colocó la piedra que le había visto, junto con otras tres, a una misma altura en las cuatro paredes del lugar; apoyándose primordialmente en un hechizo que las hacia estar suspendidas en el aire. Después, puso encima de una de las vigas principales una roca de mayor tamaño, la cual al estar en dicho lugar, empezó a brillar de la misma manera que las demás, solo que con diferentes colores.

-Bueno, si empezamos por algo en concreto, es que encontré la manera de crear un campo de fuerza superior al anterior además de tener mayor campo de acción.- Parecía emocionado, eso lo notaba ella a pesar de encontrarse sentada en la cama con completa calma.

-Y…. ¿Para que hacerlo? Ahora ya tienes el sello en tu espalda.- Al mencionar eso, su cerebro trabajo para recordarle la razón de que estuviese ahí. Por tal, empezó a aguardar por el momento adecuado para hablar.

-Si, lo tengo, pero no esta de mas experimentar con esas cosas.- Sin prestar real atención a lo que ella le exponía, se colocó por debajo de la roca lunar, estiró las manos hacia la puerta, y tomó una bocanada de aire bastante larga, guardó silencio por unos momentos, abrió los ojos un poco, y volteo a verle con una sonrisa en la boca. Justo después de ello, movió los labios sin emitir ruido alguno.

Al instante una esfera de varios colores le envolvió, era lo suficientemente grande como para abarcar buena parte de la habitación, aunque no permaneció con dicho tamaño, fue creciendo al cabo de unos segundos, y lo hizo tanto que inclusive la envolvió a ella también y a todo lo que se encontraba en el interior; deteniéndose únicamente en cuando hubo tocado las piedras que levitaban por el lugar. Una línea delgada de los mismos colores marcaba el centro máximo de la esfera; localización en la que no tardaron en colocarse cuales puntos cardinales, las piedras azules: solamente para que de esa forma, siguiera creciendo la cúpula, atravesando las paredes con todo y los diminutos objetos que resplandecían de color azul.

Por lo que, Pacifica, sorprendida de lo que acababa de pasar, se paró con rapidez y abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrando de esa manera que el claro en el que estaban, poco a poco se veía cubierto en su totalidad por el nuevo campo de fuerza. Creación mágica que al alcanzar el punto mágico, se volvió invisible ante sus ojos; el ritual había concluido, justo en el momento en que la tarde ya se mostraba lo suficientemente entrada como para que el sol ya no le molestara tanto. Menos ahí, en ese fresco pórtico al cual no tardo en llegar su novio. Respiraba con algo de aceleración, indicando un posible cansancio. Haciendo que, de la nada, ella recordara otra vez lo que su amiga había dicho, enlazándolo instantáneamente con lo que acababa de ver; la posibilidad de que si hubiese tenido el sello completo, quizás hubiese podido evitar lo que ocurrió, él era fuerte en ese aspecto; se había entrenado lo suficiente en los campos de la mente, si quizás no hubieran dividido el sello de refuerzo, él muy seguramente fuese capaz de evitar aquella traición; aquel fuego amigo.


	111. Fragmentados

**_*Emerge de un abismo lúgubre de forma dramatica* -¡Estoy vivo! ¡VIVO!- Grita como todo un lunático...  
:v Bueno, despues de esa introducción a mi persona, pues, supongo que es hora de iniciar esto... Ejem... Pues, de manera simple, ha sido una temporada particular para mi. Primero, perdí la computadora en temporada de finales de semestre y con un proyecto que hacer para salvarlo... :'v  
Despues, cuando acabó el semestre, pude empezar a escribir de manera continua, pero, mi cabeza atravesó por muchas cosas... Este mismo capítulo lo reescribí cuatro veces seguidas. Cada vez que acababa de escribir el capítulo, se me ocurría algo mejor y lo volvía a hacer desde el inicio. Si, lo se, soy un idiota. :v_**

 ** _Pero, al caso. Ya estoy de regreso, espero y no tardar mucho ahora que se bien que desarrollo de la trama tomar. Pero claro, los infortunios existen. :'v Bueno, empecemos con esto, este... No quiero dejar de escribir por ahora, y de hecho, no lo he dejado de hacer. Así que no se preocupen por eso. :D_**

 ** _Je, bueno, a darle. Los derechos de la serie de Gravity Falls son de propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un fan y para fans bajo el unico deseo de entretener sin ánimo de lucro._**

 ** _Respuesta a los comentarios del capítulo 110:_**

 ** _Guest; Je, vaya, pues que puedo decir? Me alegro bastante que te gustara el capítulo. Ojalá ya no tarde mas en darles actualización. :D Ojala nos veamos mas seguido, gracias por leer y comentar! :D_**

 ** _AzulyOro; Jejeje... Vaya que el capítulo te emociono. XD Jejeje... Pues, que puedo decir? La trama se puso intensa para algunos... 7u7 En cuanto a mis problemas, pues, en eso ando... XD Pero, en fin, espero no tardar en actualizar. :D Gracias por leer y comentar, nos vemos; espero que pronto. :)_**

 ** _Alexander P; Gracias! :D Y en cuanto a tu pregunta. Jejeje... Arquímedes y Waddles estan por ahi, XD lo siento, pero a veces olvido un poco su participación. Pero, descuida, los incluiré mas a menudo. :D Gracias por leer y hacerme notar aquello... :D Nos vemos!_**

 ** _Lector; Jejeje... Pues, ya ves, esos meses fueron impresionantes. XD En cuanto a Dipper, puesss... no es el primero al que violan... XD Deberías de ver el historial de Dick Grayson, el primer Robin de Batman, a él si que le han hecho de todo. XD Je, en fin, me alegro que te gustara el cap. Gracias por leer y comentar, nos vemos pronto! :D  
_**

 ** _Guest; Jajajaja! XD Bueno, si vamos por partes, pues... Los problemas que tuve estoy en proceso de arreglarlos, hablando únicamente de mi computadora.. :'v Pero en si, la razón por la que tardo tanto la actualización, fue por que no paraba de reescribir el mismo capítulo. :P Pero, eso es cosa del pasado, espero ya tener la mente lista para escribir. Cosa que ojalá y sea pronto. :D Y descuida, supongo que entiendo esos estados de animo. :D En fin, ojala estes mejor. Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos! :D_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 38: Fragmentados_**

-¿Entonces…?- Cuestionó ella de repente, causando con su pregunta un ligero sobresalto en su acompañante que parecía querer quedarse dormido ahí donde se encontraban. Ambos, sentados en el pórtico de esa pequeña cabaña que tenían solamente para ellos dos.

-¿E-Eh?- espabilo un poco, forzándose a esclarecer la mente para saber que responderle- ¿Entonces que, Elise?- Logró preguntar poco antes de agitar levemente la cabeza, quitándose de encima toda la modorra que tenia.

-¿Entonces… me vas a decir de la fragmentación del sello que hicieron tu y Mabel?- No quiso dar rodeo alguno al momento de interrogarle de aquello. Su mente estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que había hecho su amiga, quería quitarse todo pensamiento de aquello cuanto antes le fuese posible, así que, por ello mismo se decidió por poner enfrente aquello que podría ser quizás, lo que mas diera platica entre ambos.

-A-Ah…- solamente le basto con ello para recuperar toda conciencia y sentir la huida de todo deseo de dormir que tuviese; ademas, acto seguido de ello, se giro en sentido contrario para tronar la lengua con un poco de enojo- ¿Diablos, Mabel, por que andas contando eso así sin mas?- Murmuro, aunque no tan bajo como hubiese querido; dado que la rubia a su lado no hizo nada mas que entrecerrar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Por qué no debería de decírnoslo?- interrogó con algo de disgusto- Dipper, ya son demasiadas las cosas que han pasado como para que, ademas de todo eso, nos sigas ocultando cosas como esa.- El enfrentamiento era directo, lo supo en cuanto presencio el hecho de que su novio se había girado para verla de frente.

-N-No se las oculte.. solamente, decidimos no decirles…- Al comentar aquello se encogió de hombros, dado que sabia que acababa de cometer un error al proliferar aquello como una respuesta para ella.

-¿Y por que lo hicieron?- Estaba comenzando a perderle la paciencia, así que en su enfado, se puso de pie para verle desde arriba, siempre y cuando, el no se levantara de su lugar.

-No había una buena razón para eso.- No lo dudo al contestar, puesto que era lo que en verdad creía. Pero, a pesar de ello, se sorprendió un poco por ver a la joven actuar de esa manera. Se comportaba demasiado raro, como si algo grande le hubiese pasado. Así que, bajo esa idea, decidió permanecer en su lugar y ver hasta donde llegaban las cosas.

-¿Ah, no? Mabel dice que te cansas mas que antes, que ya no te curas como solías hacerlo, y que tus energías se pierden con mayor facilidad. ¿Eso no es una buena razón para decírnoslo?- Lentamente sentía en ella emerger el enfado que sentía dentro de si, y de mala manera lo canalizaba en dirección al joven castaño que tenia delante. No lo hacia a propósito, pero era algo que hacia sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Yo no lo sabia…- Le confesó con ambas manos arriba, y con la incredulidad de ella, prosiguió.- Eso apenas y lo descubrí hace poco. El día de hoy, mas bien, de la noche a la mañana estaba cansado, creo que lo que sucedió con Cupido fue mas de lo que aguante; ya que, por lo menos en el entrenamiento de esta mañana, me sentía como si hubiese estado desgastándome toda la noche…- Se quedo callado, recordando que aun aunque dijese eso, no podía asegurar nada, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior. Pero, mientras que él mantenía la cabeza en otro lado, su acompañante solamente se preguntaba si lo que él le decía y lo que sabia que le había pasado tenia alguna clase de confección que el chico pudiese estar mal entendiendo.

-¿Apenas estas entrando en cuenta de eso? ¿No sabias que eso iba a pasar cuando dividiste el sello con Mabel?- Cuestionó después de un tiempo que ocupó para tratar de ver las cosas de otra manera, llegando a la misma suposición a la que había llegado por el camino normal.

-No. No viene con una advertencia… Y de hecho, eso no debió de hacerse, pero lo hicimos para no correr el riesgo de que alguien me manipulara igual que la otra vez.- Pasaron los segundos, y él únicamente veía como ella iba relajando su ceño, calmándose lo suficiente como para volver a sentarse a s lado.- ¿Pasó algo hoy, Elise?- Rodeándole con un brazo por encima de sus hombros, le incito a recostar la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-N-No.. bueno, si, pero fue solamente una sobrecarga de emociones… eso es todo.- De repente, volvía a empezar a deprimirse, el dolor regresaba a ella, y ahora solamente por darse cuenta de que la posible causa del cansancio que estaba presentando su novio, era por la traición de la chica de origen asiático que en ese momento se había ganado todo su odio.

-Pues vaya sobrecarga.- Fue lo único que se le había ocurrido decir antes de abrazarle en son de confortarla tanto como le fuese posible.- Bueno, como bien dice Stan a veces, los problemas solo son tus problemas cuando no los has dejado aun lado.- La peculiar frase que había soltado de repente le había hecho voltear a la joven Northwest con una ceja arqueada y una expresión de duda dirigida en su contra.- Bueno, quizás no lo dice así, pero es algo parecido… a lo que me refiero, ¿esa sobrecarga de emociones fue solamente algo de una sola vez? ¿o puede repetirse?- Buscaba ayudarle, y era tal su intento por ello, que la adolescente no tuvo de otra mas que seguirle la corriente, procurando no revelarle nada, claro.

-Dudo que se pueda repetir…- Apretando ambos puños, miro con odio al suelo, captando la atención del castaño.

-Bueno, si ese es el caso… ¿Existe alguna razón por la que tu sigas pensando en ello?- y fue aquello con lo que ella se volvió a girar, pero en esa ocasión, con sorpresa grabada en su rostro- S-Si, ya sabes… ¿Por qué seguir pensando en eso cuando ya no puede volver a pasar ni cuando ya no hay por que seguir pensando en ello? Nada te ata a eso, deberías solamente… dejarlo pasar…- Fue frenando su discurso, al igual que fue bajando la voz poco a poco, gracias a que la mirada confusa de la rubia le hacia frena sus palabras.

El silencio eventualmente se dio, ninguno de los dos supo que decir en verdad. Él no consideraba correcto hablar hasta que ella respondiera de alguna manera a su sugerencia, y ella, simplemente no encontraba la forma de contestarle, se quedó concentrada en las palabras del muchacho. Por lo que, así permanecieron ambos hasta que la noche poco a poco empezó a hacerse a su alrededor.

Bastó con solo una mirada entre ambos para concretar que debían de emprender el camino de regreso a sus respectivos hogares. Pusieron las cosas de la cabaña en su lugar, cerraron con llave, se acomodaron el calzado y empezaron a andar por el claro, mismo que bañado con el peculiar color azul del crepúsculo, anunciaba que a mitad del camino, ninguno de los dos podría ver nada a su alrededor; aunque, ante ese detalle solamente deparó el castaño, quien curioso, dirigió su mirar al cielo.

Las pocas nubes no eran ni siquiera capaces de ocultar levemente el azulado cielo que poco a poco se apagaba ante la inminente caída del sol. Dipper se encontraba absorto en ello, por lo menos, hasta que de repente sus ojos dieron con la gran población de hojas y ramas, sin mencionar claro, de la carencia significativa de luz; misma que, llegando a cierto punto de no existir a su alrededor, orilló a ambos a frenarse, él solamente a la espera de algo, mientras que ella, únicamente para concentrarse en hallar su celular dentro de su chaqueta.

-Dame un momento, ahorita mismo pongo la linterna del teléfono para tener algo con que alumbrar…- Por poco continuó esa oración con la palabra "camino" pero fue detenida por la mano del chico a su lado, quien con una sonrisa que le tranquilizaba, le dijo que aguardara.

Permanecieron un rato en la oscuridad del bosque, escuchando con atención cualquier sonido que naciera de cualquier lugar; tanto fue el tiempo que esperaron, que Pacifica incluso creyó tener la vista completamente acostumbrada a la profundidad de la oscuridad. Cosa que resultó ser algo molesto al momento en que unas pequeñas luces les comenzaron a rodear.

-Ellas por lo general acompañan a los humanos por el bosque hasta que salen del mismo, nos alumbrarán demasiado, ademas de que nos protegerán de cualquier otra criatura nocturna, así que, dudo que necesitemos el celular.- una sonrisa carismática bastó para convencerle de que aquello era absoluto, por lo que, en menos tiempo del que se pudo pensar, la pareja volvió a emprender su camino en dirección del pueblo; sin embargo, durante el transcurso de aquella travesía, la chica Northwest no pudo evitar deparar en el como las hadas que les seguían, murmuraban cosas entre si, provocándole enojo de manera gradual- Tranquila.- escucho de repente a su lado- Ellas son así, son muy curiosas, y les gusta comentar entre si de las personas que llegan a ver… es mas, si les sabes hablar, puedes incluso…- se frenó de golpe, pensando en lo que estaba él mismo diciendo- puedes incluso preguntarles de las personas que suelen venir por los alrededores… por todo el bosque incluso.- No fue si no hasta que terminó de hablar cuando se percató de que su novia se encontraba poniendo la misma expresión estupefacta que sabia que tenia en su propio rostro.

-¿Acaso crees que ellas puedan saber algo?- Pacifica le preguntó eso mientras arqueaba una ceja y mostraba un ceño fruncido por el escepticismo de que funcionase tal posibilidad.

-Uno nunca sabe.-Optó por encogerse de hombros mientras se volteaba de un lado a otro, esperando por que una de aquellas pequeñas criaturas hiciese contacto visual con él. Algo que realizó una pequeña hada de cabello y alas doradas con vestimentas verdes de tonalidad fuerte; y esta misma, tras verle directamente a los ojos empezó a revolotearle a su alrededor hasta que vio que el joven alzaba una mano para que ella descansara en la misma.- Hola, preciosa.- Le saludo sin siquiera pensarlo, consiguiendo con eso dos cosas; uno, el chibeo por parte de la criatura mágica, y dos, una mirada de reproche junto con brazos cruzados de parte de la rubia que le acompañaba.

-Oh, vaya, no sabia que de esa manera se les hablaba a las hadas.- Reprochó fastidiada la muchacha; causando en su pareja un ligero bochorno.

-Pacifica, vamos… solo… ¿si?- Se trababa al mismo tiempo en que movía la mano libre de un lado a otro en un vago intento por explicar algo que no sabia muy bien que era en si.

-Haz lo que quieras.- Volteándose a otro lado de manera brusca, le orillo a soltar un soplido de cansancio y resignación, seguido de una reincorporación casi instantánea para proseguir con su charla con la pequeña ser luminosa.

-Bueno, bueno… disculpa la por favor, ha tenido un día muy largo.- Dirigiéndose a la hada, prolifero aquellas palabras, haciendo que como respuesta, recibiera unos ligeros movimientos de cabeza que le decían que no se preocupara de nada.- Oye, dime… ¿De casualidad tu y tus amigos y amigas han visto a personas sospechosas por el bosque estos días?- Al realizar aquella pregunta, recibió como sutil respuesta la simple acción de la inclinación de la cabeza de la hada y el movimiento hacia arriba de sus hombros; dando a entender que no sabia a que se refería.- S-Si, personas sospechosas… Vestidas completamente de negro, con mascaras de colores y de aspecto tenebroso.- De repente, la luminosa criatura se expresó con una cara sorprendida y se lanzó a vuelo en dirección a las demás hadas que les rodeaban, provocando que todas empezara a a revolotear de forma frenética.

-Creo que la descompusiste.- Comentó de repente Pacifica, misma muchacha que se aproximo lo suficiente como para estar casi pegada al rostro del castaño.

-No, solamente están tramando algo… Las hadas son juguetonas, curiosas, y también bastante convenencieras… Así que quizás nos pidan algo.- Él no paraba de verlas, pero no era el mismo caso para ella, quien veía sin interés el suelo.

-Que pidan que no las aplastemos, y que digan que les fue bien.- Aquella idea colocó en el rostro del chico Pines una expresión neutra y desganada debido a la forma de actuar de la rubia. Sin embargo, rápidamente colocó una sonrisa en sus labios al convencerse de que era esa la forma en que ella actuaba con normalidad.- ¿De que te ríes, Pines?- Cachándole en el momento en que sonrió, ella respondió de la misma manera a la par en que le seguía el juego.

-No, de nada… No me rio de nada.- Girando su rostro en su dirección y aumentando aun mas la sonrisa, espero a que diera inicio un pequeño juego entre ambos, mas, antes de que eso pudiera suceder, las hadas volvieron a acercárseles.- Bueno, a ver que nos piden.- Soltó únicamente para seguir con la broma de la joven.

-Seguramente será algo raro, sabiendo que es algo con lo que estas relacionado, es muy probable que así sea.- Cruzando sus brazos y mostrando tales expectativas con rostro animado, aguardó por saber la respuesta de las criaturas a través de aquel susurro que le hizo al oído de su novio.

-Hummm… me parece bastante accesible; solo que tendrá que ser mañana en la mañana, ahorita es muy tarde, ¿de acuerdo?- Respondió cuando la hada se despego de él con una amplia sonrisa cómplice de sus compañeras.

-¿Qué te pidió?- Cuestionó a la par en que retomaron su caminata por el bosque. Mostrándose bastante curiosa por el repentino buen humor de los seres que ahora le revoloteaban con bastante animosidad.

-Pidió dulces…- La sola respuesta tuvo como reacción en la muchacha una risa que casi ahogaba en su totalidad.

-¡Ja! ¿Ya se las presentaste a tu hermana? Se llevarían bien.- Y nuevamente empezó todo. Las burlas entre ambos, los chistes que solo ellos podían entender, las distracciones que, por muy obvias que fueran, resultaban de alguna manera confortables y les dejaban la sensación de sentirse libres de todo peso.

La noche les había absorbido por completo, y lo único que les alumbraba su paso, eran aquellas pequeñas luces que volaban a su alrededor. Y siendo como único ruido, el que ellos mismo hacían con sus risas, con sus palabras moderadamente proliferaras en un tono de voz decente e incluso, por los murmullos que se susurraban al oído con secretísimo. Aquello en conjunto era suficiente como para hacerles ciegos ante las criaturas nocturnas que se asomaban entre la maleza y les observaban con recelo.

Mientras tanto, con Mabel;

La joven chica Pines se encontraba a esas horas de la noche en la misma banca a la que había llegado esa misma tarde. Solamente que en esa ocasión, permanecía sola; su amiga leñadora tuvo que irse a arreglar algo en su hogar, la gótica se fue con su novio, y la joven fortachona; algo acomplejada, se había retirado al final mientras le decía que iba a ir a ver si daba con Candy, ya que le preocupaba bastante.

Y de hecho, también a ella. Sin embargo, en esos momentos no se sentía completamente confiada de querer ir a buscarla para saber de su situación emocional. Siendo eso algo que le comento a la ruda joven; misma que contesto de forma peculiar ante sus complejos existenciales.

-"Yo tampoco estoy muy segura de querer saber… Pero Candy ha sido mi amiga desde siempre… y quizás algo le esta pasando, y por miedo, no nos lo ha dicho… Así que, aunque no este segura de querer ir a verla, se que aun así tengo que hacerlo".- Dichas palabras continuaban resonando en su cabeza a un al haber pasado casi una hora desde que ella se había retirado.

-Se que probablemente le pasa algo… pero… Por mucho que me diga a mi misma que ella necesita de mi ayuda, sigue frenándome lo que hizo…- Abrazaba sus piernas con malestar, sintiéndose cada vez mas tentada a meter la cabeza y las rodillas dentro de su colorido suéter. Tenia bastante en la cabeza, se sentía confundida, traicionada, preocupada, nerviosa, molesta, inquieta y mucho mas, por lo que, la concentración de todo aquello, le hacia estar al borde de un ataque de nervios. Mismos que se crisparon al oír a alguien cerca.

-¿Ah, Mabel?- Preguntó una voz tan cerca de ella, que le hizo ahogar un pequeño y chillón grito que por poco se escapaba de su garganta al momento de saltar en su lugar e irse a un lado.

-¿G-Gabriel? ¿Q-Que haces aquí?- Nerviosa y con la mente en blanco, retrocedió al estarse empujando con las manos en aquella banca de madera, llegando inclusive a casi caerse, suceso que no aconteció solamente por los reflejos del rubio.

-Wow… Tranquila… ¿Está todo bien?- Sin duda la actitud de ella era tal que le hacia preguntar algo como eso, por lo que, reaccionando rápido, se intento incorporar tan rápido como pudiese mientras organizaba su cabeza.

-E-Eh… si, está todo bien, solo que me sorprendiste mucho. J-Je… jeje…- Buscó reírse tan siquiera un poco, y por poco lo consigue de no ser por el hecho de que sonaba algo nerviosa.

-O-Ok, Entonces… ¿Todo bien? Se me hace raro que estes aquí a esta hora de la noche.- Ahora era él quien se encontraba sentado, aunque claro, lo estaba pero con un rostro que reflejaba a la perfección la confusión que sentía en ese momento.

-¿E-Es raro que este aquí? ¿A estas horas? ¿Pues… que hora es…?- La joven mostraba una clara desorientación, lo bastante notoria como para dejarle en claro al chico que esta misma se encontraba con bastantes cosas en la cabeza.

-Ya son pasadas las nueve. Y si, es inusual que estes aquí, ya que por lo general yo me salgo a pasear por el pueblo cuando tú amiga Grenda va a ver a Marius; ya sabes, para no hacer mal tercio y a mi no me gusta quedarme en el cuarto solo sin hacer nada. Prefiero, salir, ver este peculiar pueblo de noche, y encontrar un buen lugar para tocar.- Poco a poco expresó cada palabra con mas naturalidad, hasta que vio en los ojos de su acompañante un poco de curiosidad por lo que acababa de informar, y claro, a su vez dejó ligeramente de lado eso que le preocupaba.

-¿P-Para tocar…?- Le costó un poco, pero al final fue capaz de formular esa vaga pregunta mientras desviaba la mirada en dirección hacia lo que el joven traía consigo. Una funda de tela negra que aparentaba estar acolchada por dentro y ser de un material resistente, que ademas contaba con una forma tan clara que no dejaba a la imaginación que era lo que hacía en su interior.

-Si. La música siempre me ha relajado, así que por las noches salgo a tocar un poco para regresar tranquilo al cuarto y dormir de forma más placentera.- Estaba en calma, y sabia que dicha sensación se transmitía lentamente a la castaña; muchacha que ya se mostraba mucho mas relajada y con menos estrés.

-Oh, si, suena lógico…- La mente casi la tenia completamente en blanco, solamente una que otra idea pasaba fugaz por su cabeza; lo que ahora se encontraba alborotado, era su pecho, que con palpitaciones fuertes y erráticas le obligaban a respirar con fuerza y a mantenerse con un prominente rubor en sus ya coloradas mejillas.

-Si. Y creo…- hizo una ligera pausa para extraer su instrumento musical- que tu necesitas relajar un poco tus nervios.- Con guitarra en mano se medio giro en su dirección para sonreírle en un intento claro de que ella se sintiera en confianza y así pudiese serle mas sencillo el apaciguar su crisis emocional. Pero lo que consiguió fue que de repente, los latidos del pecho cesaran sin previo aviso.

-¿Tanto lo crees?- Por manía propia, dirigió ambas manos a su largo cabello, el cual empezó a jalonear levemente, cual si lo estuviera peinando con los dedos.

-Pues, es raro verte así.. y eso que no he tenido el placer de conocerte muy a fondo, pero al menos en California te mostrabas mucho mas alegre y calmada, ademas de que no tenias los nervios tan crispados.- rasguñaba con cada palabra alguna cuerda, armonizando de alguna forma el ambiente- Aunque claro, esa solamente es la forma en que veo las cosas, quizás solamente soy un idiota que está especulando.- Una media sonrisa fue la que le dedicó al acabar la oración, trataba de alegrarla un poco; y no le importaba hacer lo que fuese para ello.

-N-No, no eres un idiota. Si pasó algo hoy…- Regresó a donde estaba antes, pero con menor fuerza. Estaba un tanto mas relajada, en parte por los acordes que resonaban en el lugar; mismos que armónicos, apaciguaba el ruido en su cabeza, y por otro lado, gracias a la presencia del chico.

-¿Eso qué pasó, me lo puedes contar?- la pregunta se lanzó con total sinceridad y esperanza por que ella compartiera sus penas; sin embargo, lo máximo que le dedico, fue un movimiento de cabeza tan claro como la misma palabra de negación mas común -Entonces lo único que puedo hacer por ahora, es hacerte olvidar el problema.- acordes de repente resonaron en una tranquila balada; y de repente, los ojos de la castaña se volvieron a enfocar en él, preguntando con la luz de confusión que tenían estos, el porque de aquello que dijo -Je, a lo que me refiero, es que ahorita mismo no puedo ayudarte con ese problema, pero lo que si puedo hacer es permitirte un rato de tranquilidad; la suficiente como para que, dentro de un rato, puedas ver el problema de una forma mas racional y consciente.- La música comenzaba a nacer con cada rasguño, a su alrededor, varias luciérnagas se hacían presentes, y al cabo de unos segundos, Mabel empezó a entender lo que el joven quería decirle.

-Puede… que tengas razón…- Ignoraba por completo el por que de repente empezaba a sonreír, pero no se lo cuestionó en lo absoluto. Pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, era enfriar la sangre, dejar que pasaran las horas necesarias como para volverla nuevamente aquella chica que encontraba la solución a las cosas con una sonrisa.

-Puede que si, puede que no… ¿Lo averiguamos juntos?- Captó su atención con ese ultimo cuestionamiento; por lo que se volteó al instante, encontrándose así con una sonrisa cálida, unos ojos brillantes, con la noche de fondo y con luciérnagas revoloteando a su alrededor, todo aquello, teniendo como acompañante aquellas sonatas de guitarra que le provocaban tener un exagerado sudor frío en sus manos.

-Si. Juntos…- Canturreó antes de que, sin darse cuenta, se empujara con las manos por el asiento de madera; terminando aun mas cerca del músico. Ambos se concentraron demasiado en lo que estaban haciendo, así que pasaron desapercibidos el par de jóvenes que paseaban detrás de ellos a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia. Cierto castaño y cierta rubia, que; al igual que la pareja anterior, se mostraban demasiado concentrados en si mismos como para voltear la cabeza a otro lado. Logrando de esa manera que, los gemelos Pines más jóvenes, ni siquiera depararan en si mismos pese a la distancia.

Por otro lado, con Marius;

-Cariño, dame un momento, estoy confundido…- El pelirrojo dirigió ambas manos en dirección a su cabeza, buscando lograr con aquel gesto el controlar la migraña que sentía nacer en lo mas profundo de su cerebro.

-¿En que parte te estas confundiendo?- Ella no prestó mucha atención en lo que le pasaba a su novio, así que sin remordimiento alguno buscó con sus dedos las papas fritas con aderezo que se mantenían delante de ella.

Desde hacia un rato que ambos se decidieron a pasar la noche juntos en el restaurante de la peculiar Susan, en un inicio todo era demasiado silencioso entre ambos; causándole un poco de incomodidad al muchacho. Marius sabia que algo andaba mal, pero no sabían muy bien el que, así que se decidió por ir de frente y le cuestiono el por que andaba tan ensimismada. Grave error, ahora que lo pensaba con claridad.

-Pues, déjame ver… ¿Me estas diciendo qué pasó algo entre ustedes, pero no me puedes decir el que? ¿Qué Mabel se encuentra mal por algo que hizo Candy, pero no pueden decir el que? ¿Y que esto fue en contra de Dipper, pero él ni lo sabe y quien salio más afectada fue Pacifica?- Hasta él mismo, al decirlo, no pudo hacer mas que confundirse aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Exactamente.- Ahora tenia una pajilla de plástico entre sus labios, misma que le permitió sorber de forma considerable, el refresco tamaño grande que había pedido para ella.

-P-Pues, es eso, exactamente… Siento que falta lo mas importante, sin eso, no creo poder entender que quieres decirme, mi cielo.- Soltó aire en un resoplido largo y fuerte, levantando de esa manera inclusive unas cuantas servilletas de la mesa en la que permanecían.

-Bueno, es que en serio es imposible que te lo diga…- Jugaba con la bebida que permanecía en sus manos, la agitaba un poco con movimientos circulantes sobre la plana superficie en la que se recargaba; seguía sin estar completamente convencida de que siquiera fuera correcto el platicar de tan delicada situación con alguien ajeno. Pero necesitaba desahogarse aunque fuese solamente un poco.

-¿Bueno, entonces, hay algo que si puedas decirme?- Al acabar de hablar, fue su turno para llevarse la bebida que había pedido, de tamaño pequeño, y sorber una pequeña parte de la misma con completo disimulo y elegancia.

-¿Algo que pueda decirte?- haciendo ademan de pensar un poco, ladeo la cabeza mientras que se llevaba otra papa hacia la boca- Pues, estuve buscando a Candy después de haber pasado el día con Mabel, pero no la encontré en su casa, ni en las canchas de futbol de la escuela, ni en la biblioteca. En ningún lugar, de hecho.- Fue hasta ese momento cuando enderezo su espalda y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndose de esa manera, que le fuese mas sencillo mirar al techo.

-Supongo que querrá estar sola entonces.- Extendió su mano a la botana que tenia delante, tomando una de estas con sumo cuidado de no ensuciarse los dedos.

-No, no. Esto es totalmente diferente a otras veces; otras veces hasta gritaba diciendo que quería estar sola, y al cabo de un rato, la encontraba en uno de estos lugares; pero ahora todo es completamente distinto. Ella no aparece en ningún lado.- La preocupación empezaba a comérsela por dentro, tres de sus amigas estaban en una situación bastante complicada, y sabia que de ellas tres, solamente la peli negra se encontraría sin nadie que la ayudara.

-Entonces solamente necesita algo de tiempo. Si lo que dices es verdad, ella cometió un grave error, así que ahora mismo debe de estarse culpando por ello, es normal, y cada uno lidia con ello de la manera que quiere. A veces, estando solo; y otras, acompañado de gente: pero esto no lo puede decidir nadie mas que ella… Bueno, ella, y el mismo destino. Ya que a veces, sin que lo sepamos, nos pone delante a la persona indicada sin siquiera avisar.- El rumbo de la conversación se había tornado distinto al que ella esperaba; y mucho menos esperaba sentir la mano del joven sobre la suya propia. Volteo la mirada fugazmente, encontrándose con aquella extremidad y acto seguido, con los ojos brillantes de su novio.

-No te me pongas cursi, Marius. Estoy preocupada.- Quitó su mano tan rápido como procesó las cosas y giró la cabeza en dirección a la barra de la cafetería, buscando ocultar sin mucho éxito, sus coloradas mejillas.

-Entiendo, mi bella dama.- Fue lo único que comentó antes de llevarse su bebida nuevamente a sus labios, poner una expresión calmada y apacible; y voltear la cabeza hacia la enorme ventana que tenían de lado; encontrando de esa manera un escenario tranquilo, oscuro y con casi nadie de gente. La calle que veía desde su posición permitía, por su ancho, ver muy a lo lejos una ultima casa, una donde sobresalía la belleza de la arquitectura moderna y una pareja peculiar en si. Dos jóvenes, dos adolescentes que conocía.- Creo que estaría bien ir a hablar con Dipper, a ver si sabe algo de lo que esta pasando…- Pensó al cabo de unos momentos, considerando de esa manera, todo lo que podría estar ocurriendo con su novia y sus amigas.

Volviendo con Dipper;

-Bueno, pues, supongo que es hora de despedirnos.- Con una ligera tristeza y una muy oculta preocupación, el castaño prolifero ese inicio de despedida. Dudando si acaso era una buena idea el alejarse de su novia tan pronto; teniendo en cuenta de que esta se había estado comportando de una manera bastante extraña desde que se vieron en la tarde.

-Je, si, es hora de que entre a casa. Mis padres ya me preguntaron por teléfono el porque no llegue a comer ni a cenar. Tuve que decirles la mentira de que comí y cene afuera contigo.- Estaban cerca, abrazados ligeramente; y aun así, ella tenia el rostro en dirección al suelo por la pena de encontrarse de tal manera con un chico.

-Je… Pero si cenamos afuera…- Contestó ahora con un poco mas de confianza, mas no con menos duda. Aún creía que su novia estaba guardándose algo que podría ser bastante importante.

-Jejeje… Yo no consideraría unos tacos de Hermanos Brothers una buena cena.- Ahora si se volteo a verle, aunque lo hizo con una ceja arqueada y un rostro retador y burlesco; incitándole a que contestara como solía hacerlo normalmente.

-Eso es por que no sabes lo que es cenar sabroso.- Y lo hizo, contesto sin miramientos y con bastante gracia provocada de su propia respuesta. Causando en ambos una relajación notoria a su situación actual, mas que nada, por la risa que les fue imposible ocultar.

-Bueno, como digas, campeón. Nos vemos mañana a medio día en la dulcería para comprar el pago para las moscas esas. Vamos a la cabaña por un mapa, y de ahí vamos a donde nos encontramos a las hadas, ¿de acuerdo?- Estaba por pararse sobre la punta de sus pies, mas, fue interrumpida a la mitad de su dulce acto, por el repentino sonido que provocaba la garganta del castaño al pensar detenidamente algo en particular.- ¿Qué? ¿No fue eso lo que planeamos?- La confusión no se hizo esperar, fue sincera con la expresión de desconcierto que colocó en su rostro, e inclusive el tono de su voz indicaba algo de impacto; pero aun a pesar de todo ello, el castaño permaneció como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No, bueno, si; así lo planeamos, pero, ahora que lo pienso bien, perdemos algo de tiempo al momento de movernos de un lado a otro. Por mucho que queramos, el ir primero a la dulcería y después a la cabaña o viceversa, sale contraproducente por el hecho de que debemos de tomar una ruta del bosque que se encuentra al otro lado del pueblo.- Observaba con total lógica mientras colocaba sus ojos grises sobre el oscuro firmamento estrellado.

-¿Entonces que sugieres, Einstein?- Tenia una mescolanza de sentimientos con respecto a lo que su pareja acababa de decir, y de hecho, sabía bien por donde iban los tiros en ese momento.

-Sugiero lo razonable. Yo iré a la cabaña por el mapa del bosque mientras que tu vas a la dulcería, después nos veremos a medio día en la entrada del bosque por la que tendremos que ir para encontrarnos con las hadas.- No le había visto a los ojos si no hasta ese punto, y al hacerlo, pudo sentir claramente el como su valor se volvía cada vez mas pequeño ante la intimidante mirada de la rubia. Parecía estar molesta, pero no dejaba ver aquello con facilidad puesto que su ceño no se encontraba fruncido, o al menos, no del todo.- ¿A-Ah, sucede algo, Elise?- Aquellos ojos azules y profundos como el cielo mismo escudriñaban en su mente, sabia que era así, y sabia que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Hummm…- empezaba a hacer el mismo ruido con su garganta que él cuando pensaba; mas, de manera súbita, cortó aquello y le sorprendió con un rápido movimiento: de repente, se había parado en la punta de sus pies solamente para facilitarle el poder posar sus labios sobre la colorada nariz y de un brinco, se alejó de él con un notorio risueño- Je… Nop, no pasa nada… Me parece una buena idea el dividirnos para esas tareas tan simples; lo importante es ir juntos cuando estemos dentro del bosque, ya que no sabemos con que nos encontremos.- Tenia ambas manos sujetadas entre si por la espalda, justo a la altura donde su dorado cabello le llegaba; y a pesar del gesto facial que puso momentos atrás, en ese instante le dedicaba al chico una sonrisa amplia y cálida.- Ademas, así me aseguro de que no harás nada para forzar el hecho de ir solo a una posible base de los enmascarados.- Mientras continuaba dando pasos hacia atrás para llegar a la puerta de su hogar, ella hablaba con calma, dejándole a él, solo con su confusión.- Bueno, de cualquier forma, nos vemos mañana, Dipper. Linda noche.- Ya tenia las manos en la puerta, y no le costó nada el abrirla y entrar sin esperar respuesta de parte del castaño.

Dipper, por otro lado, seguía procesando que era lo que acababa de pasar. En un principio, había dicho eso sin siquiera pensarlo, y al caer en cuenta de lo que dijo, creyó que fue una pésima idea; teniendo en cuenta lo que sea que le pudiese haber pasado ese día; pero claro, se sorprendió aun mas al encontrarse con una respuesta como la que ella le dio de forma casi inmediata. Sin mencionar de su peculiar despedida y retirada del lugar; todo era muy confuso para el joven Pines; por lo menos lo fue hasta el momento en que deparo en una silueta que se encontraba detrás de una cortina que cubría la vista a la sala, siendo entonces cuando se decidió por marcharse del lugar.

-¿Sabia que nos estaba viendo su padre?- Se preguntó en voz baja mientras empezaba a andar sin fijarse muy bien por donde caminaba.- Bueno, supongo que mañana se lo preguntaré.- Ya era demasiadas las veces en que le daba vueltas a algo que hacia su novia, así que se decidió por seguir su propio consejo de horas antes; mejor dejarlo pasar.

Pero, una cosa era intentar seguir ese consejo y otra muy distinta era hacerlo; dado que, por mucho que quisiera no pensar en aquello, no se podía quitar de la cabeza algo que el patriarca de la familia Northwest se pudo haber imaginado de haber estado viendo por la ventana: "Habría visto que ella se acerco a besarme". De repente empezó a ponerse nervioso, las manos le comenzaron a sudar, los brazos se le adormecieron un poco, solo para cuando los empezara a mover con paranoia, sufriera de una picazón molesta. La cabeza le dio un giro brusco, y paso de estar pensando en su novia, a estar pensando en que, efectivamente, ella era su novia.

"¿Se lo habrá dicho a sus padres? ¿No se los habrá dicho? ¿Querrá guardarles el secreto a ellos? ¿Le habrá dicho algo a Mabel y a las demás? ¿Por eso estaba así esta tarde?" Eran preguntas que no paraban de pasarle delante de si, ya fuese por las respuestas a tales preguntas, los "Tal vez" de las mismas, las preguntas que surgían a raíz de estas, las reacciones de los involucrados; todo, en general, le incitaba a ser demasiado neurótico para su mente. Tanto que estaba empezando a agobiarse por eso, y si no fuera por el árbol con el que chocó, hubiese tenido un ataque de pánico bastante severo.

-Arg… Un árbol… Si, tenia que ser un árbol.- Sobándose la nariz, volteo en todas direcciones con confusión y dolor en sus ojos enrojecidos por las lagrimas que querían salírsele a causa de su descuido.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado.- Expresó una voz a su izquierda; poniéndolo en alerta en menos de lo que pudo haber escuchado la última sílaba de la oración: saltó hacia aun lado y estiro ambas manos en pose de guardia de boxeo, aguardando por el siguiente movimiento de la persona que se encontrase cerca suyo. Aunque, esta no se movió, siguió permaneciendo en las sombras bajo aquel enorme árbol en la que se encontraba recargada.

Cosa que era lo único que tenia seguro; el resto, era un enigma debido a la poca atención que prestó al inicio de todo. De hecho, apenas iba deparando en el lugar en el que se encontraba en ese momento; una parte del bosque en la que jamás se intereso mucho. Era solamente una parte de muchas mas de la extensa vegetación. Solo que con la diferencia de contar con un desnivel notorio que dividía dos zonas. Ambas, largas y anchas de manera peculiar, ademas de planas casi en su totalidad. Y como detalle extra, estaban aquellos dos arboles a los extremos, ambos de buen grosor y ambos, siendo los extremos del desnivel que existía.

Aunque, no tardó demasiado en inspeccionar en lugar, así que volvió a fijarse en la silueta que tenia delante. Seguía sin moverse de su lugar, estaba sentada en las salidas raíces del árbol contrario al que chocó él; yacía abrazando sus piernas, y dejando que su cabello cayese por su perfil, consiguiendo gracias a este y a la oscuridad de la noche y del lugar; el ocultar a la perfección su rostro. Por lo menos, hasta que de repente unos rayos de luz de luna se asomasen por entre las copas de los arboles, dandole al muchacho una oportunidad de apreciar el atuendo y la figura de la joven.

-¿Candy? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- No dudó en bajar su guardia y aproximarse a su amiga; aunque esta le evitó de inmediato al contraerse sobre si misma; como si le tuviese miedo a él. Acción que no dejo pasar desapercibida, por lo que se frenó al instante debido a la confusión de la situación.

-Esta noche hay bastantes nubes en el cielo. Puede que esta noche o mañana llueva.- por un instante empezó a relajar su cuerpo, y fue entonces cuando inició la conversación con el adolescente a su lado- Hace mucho que no llueve, ¿verdad?- Siguió la conversación como si fuese lo mas normal de mundo su situación. Como si ambos se encontrasen en el lugar mas común del pueblo a una hora aceptable y sacando el tema del clima por la incomodidad de no tener nada mejor con que empezar una charla.

-Hace como unas cuantas semanas. Y en aquella ocasión, fue casi un diluvio, no me extraña que tardarse bastante en mostrarse un cielo apto para dejarnos caer una buena cantidad de agua.- Con cada palabra se iba acercando cada vez mas, teniendo siempre bastante cuidado con no hacer algo que asustara a la peli negra, pero pareciera que esta ya no le notara avanzar, o al menos, si lo hacia, ya no se mostraba interesada en la distancia entre ambos.- ¿Candy?- Habiendo estado ya lo suficientemente cerca, no dudó ni siquiera un instante en ponerle la mano al hombro. Consiguiendo de esta manera que ella se volteara a verle con una expresión demasiado lastimera.

-Dipper, hice algo malo… Algo muy malo… Lastime a tu hermana, lastime a Pacifica, hice enojar a todas… Y te hice algo muy malo a ti.- Esa repentina declaración le heló la sangre, tanto por la parte en que mencionaba a Pacifica y a Mabel, como en la que le decía abiertamente que le había hecho algo malo a él. Más, prefirió no dejarse dominar por el miedo de aquello, rápidamente dominó su instinto y dejó todo aquello al sentido de la razón y la lógica que tenia. Y esto solamente por las lagrimas que la chica Chui dejo caer por sus pálidas mejillas.

-Oye, oye, oye… No, vamos, no llores…- Sin pensarlo siquiera, se sentó a su lado y le rodeo con ambos brazos; Candy, a su vez, no se resistió y se dejo consolar por el chico Pines. Y al cabo de unos segundos, permitió que su llanto incrementase aun mas.

-L-Lo siento, Dipper… Te hice algo horrible. Y-Y-Y Traicione la confianza de Mabel y de Pacifica, les hice mucho daño… Lo lamento. Lo lamento tanto..- No paraba de llorar inclusive cuando se encontraba diciéndole toda esa disculpa; sus lagrimas no cesaban en ningún momento, y ligeros espasmos hicieron que su cuerpo sobresaltara levemente cada ciertos minutos.

Era algo demasiado peculiar lo que acababa de pasar de forma repentina, así que Dipper no tuvo otra opción mas que quedarse ahí, resguardando las penas de su amiga y curadora; aun si eso significaba el quedarse con la curiosidad de lo que le confesó de forma abrupta. Pasaron los minutos, ninguno cambiaba de posición siquiera, y el único cambio que se podía ver con claridad, era que poco a poco la entristecida asiática iba apaciguando su llanto.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- soltó la pregunta en cuanto ella decidió conveniente despegarse de su pecho; y ocultando el rostro con su alborotado cabello, movió la cabeza en son de aceptación- ¿Ahora me dirás que fue lo que sucedió?- Esperaba que al menos en esta ocasión ella le contestara, pero solamente recibió, y tras largos momentos de espera, un movimiento de derecha a izquierda- ¿Quieres ir a casa, entonces?- Inquirió esta vez, logrando conseguir con aquella pregunta, un rápido y rotundo movimiento de arriba abajo con la cabeza. Seguido de cerca por la repentina incorporación de la muchacha y su rápida retirada del lugar.

Nuevamente se encontraba caminando en dirección al pueblo, aunque en esa ocasión, lo hacia a una distancia algo prudente de la chica con la que se había encontrado por mera casualidad. Ella caminaba algo por delante de él, con rigidez, apatía y con paso rápido; no se detenía a ver a sus alrededores cualquier cosa como en otras ocasiones hubiera sido el caso, únicamente buscaba llegar a su hogar lo mas pronto posible. Eso le quedo claro al muchacho justo en el momento en qué pasó volando por encima de ambos un Hawktopus; ave mitad pulpo, criatura a la cual ella sentía fascinación por alguna extraña razón, pero que en ese momento ni siquiera se dio el gusto de voltear a verla cuando cazó un ratón que había entre los arbustos.

De hecho, y se había dado cuenta al salir del bosque, a ambos les envolvía una atmósfera de incomodidad bastante tensa. Y por mucho que quisiera, no podía hacer nada por romperla, sabia que cualquier cosa que dijese: o no seria contestada, o solamente recibiría una respuesta dada con la cabeza de la adolescente que se movía enfrente de él. Quien por cierto se abrazaba a si misma y apretaba su andar, como si hubiese un insoportable frío con ellos que le estuviera captando toda su atención. Cosa que no entendía para nada, aunque tampoco es como si hubiese tenido tiempo para hacerlo. Puesto que en menos del que creyó posible, ya se encontraban ambos enfrente del hogar de la asiática familia.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Dipper. Ya te puedes ir a la mansión.- Ni siquiera volteo a verle, únicamente siguió de frente hasta dar con la puerta, la cual abrió e hizo ademan de adentrarse sin mas; algo que hubiese hecho de no ser por que la detuvo.

-Candy, espera…- al ver que esta se quedó con medio cuerpo fuera de la residencia, prosiguió- ¿No me aclararas nada de lo del bosque? ¿Qué hacías ahí a esta hora? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Aguardó con intriga cualquier gestó, acción o palabra que ella pudiera hacer o decir: mas, nada ocurrió durante un eterno minuto de espera.

-L-Lo siento… Será mejor que lo olvides.- Y sin mas, entro. Se le adelantó a cualquier respuesta que pudiese darle; únicamente termino de atravesar el portal de su hogar, dejándole solo en la oscura calle.

Y él no hizo nada por un momento, solo se quedo en su lugar, sorprendido de lo que acababa de pasar, e inclusive, atónito. El comportamiento que ella estaba tomando no era para nada algo normal; eso lo sabia de antemano, puesto que en todo el tiempo de haberla conocido y de que su hermana le platicara de sus salidas junto a ella; jamás había sido espectador de tal acto.

Sin embargo, aquello no era algo que él pudiese tratar en ese instante, le faltaban muchos detalles al respecto, y aunque quisiera, sabia que ni Pacifica, ni Mabel, ni las demás, le dirían algo sobre lo sucedido. Así que solo le quedaba la opción de que ella misma se lo confesara, en algún momento: no necesariamente tenia que ser ya, dado que estaba consiente de que necesitaría tiempo para que su amiga se calmase; así que le tocaba esperar, por ahora.

Así que, ante tal reflexión, se dispuso a regresarse a la mansión. Había sido un día demasiado largo, su cuerpo se sentía aun algo pesado y no entendía el por qué de ello, sin mencionar de que sus piernas mismas ya estaban empezando a mostrar fatiga. Y mas fatiga le dio al encontrarse con la empinada cuesta hacia arriba que tenia que dar para llegar a su hogar de verano.

Resopló cansado, cerró los ojos, y con estos mismos así, comenzó a subir. La noche era ya algo entrada y avanzaba cada vez mas que daba un paso, sabia que había perdido demasiado tiempo en su sorpresiva aventura por el bosque, por lo que era probable que recibiera un regaño de parte de alguno de sus tíos. No era común, claro; pero sucedía mas que nada cuando tanto él como su hermana llegaban tarde, y con el estado de animo disperso que mostró su novia; entendía que eso era una posibilidad alta esa noche. Aunque, estaba por describir aquello; ya había pasado de la reja, y estaba por abrir las puertas principales.

-Y solo deja que llegue tu hermano, jovencita. Por que él no se salva.- La inconfundible voz enfadada de su mentor no pasó desapercibida ante sus oídos. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero aun así le fue posible escuchar el regaño hacia su gemela. Eso no pasaba en su primer verano ahí, pero si en el segundo; que fue donde conocieron a un Ford ya no preocupado por el fin del mundo y con tiempo suficiente para prestarles atención adecuada.

-Oh, por favor, esta noche ya ha sido demasiado larga…- suspiró cansado, después, tomó aire y terminó de girar la perilla de la entrada- H-Hola…- Asomando poco a poco su cabeza por la entrada, prolifero esa palabra con la esperanza de que la cosa terminara ahí, pero claro, nunca acababa ahí. Ford permanecía de pie en el centro del vestíbulo, y Mabel, a pocos pasos delante de su tío, con las manos a sus costados y la cabeza algo agachada.

-Ah, mira, hablando de…- El mayor de la familia deparo en su presencia casi de inmediato, y volteo a verlo poco antes de que los demás lo hicieran. Por que claro, jamás estaba solo: encontró a su otro tío un poco mas alejado, a mano izquierda de su hermana.

-Estás en problemas, Dipper.- Señaló este al sorprenderle viéndole con curiosidad, consiguiendo con tal comentario, que el rostro de su sobrino se volteara en una mueca de molestia.

-Si, lo se…- Acabó por contestarle a la par en que cerraba la entrada y caminaba hasta colocarse a mano derecha de su hermana.

-¿Dónde estuviste, jovencito?- Sin rodeos, como solía ser el científico. Por supuesto que esa pregunta era la primera y única oportunidad para decir la verdad y no sufrir tanto por el castigo; donde que ese verano ya tuvo bastantes contactos con estos.

-Estaba con Pacifica, por lo menos, la mayor parte de la tarde y algo de la noche.- Empezó por decir, esperando que fuese suficiente esa explicación y no tuviera que comentar lo de la asiática en presencia de su hermana.

-¿Pasando la tarde con tu novia, Dipper?- Aunque a juzgar por aquel comentario, ella parecía haber dejado de lado ya cualquier emoción que la ligara a lo ocurrido esa tarde; fuese lo que fuese.

-Hummm… Bueno, cierto es que lo dijeron. Supongo que no puedo decir nada al respecto; solo que, a la próxima, envíanos un mensaje, Dipper. Las cosas no están para que desaparezcas de la nada.- Se sorprendió por lo que el anciano había dicho, pero no iba a contradecir ese peculiar comportamiento.

-Si, tío Ford.- Contestó de manera automática, cual si fuese un comando de respuesta programado en una computadora.

-Bien. Lo mismo para ti, Mabel. Por hoy lo dejaremos pasar ya que Gabriel vino a dejarte hasta las puertas de la mansión, pero a la próxima quiero que estes aquí mas temprano de ser posible; o al menos, mándanos un mensaje a tu tío y a mi para saber donde andas. ¿Esta claro?- Guió su mirada en dirección a la castaña, quien se sorprendió ligeramente que la conversación de la nada, se centrara en ella, pero rápidamente se concentro en la respuesta que debía de dar.

-Si, tío Ford.- Las mismas palabras, pero con un tono de voz algo fastidiado y con un clásico movimiento de ojos que indicaba su aceptación forzada a tal pedido. Dipper sabia bien por que hacia aquello, a su hermana siempre le molestó que los demás se preocuparan mas en ella que en él; por supuesto que, solo cuando le convenía. En otras circunstancias sacaba provecho de dicha atención.

-Bueno, entonces, los dos a su habitación. Ya es muy noche, hay que irse a dormir.- Dio unas cuantas palmadas y se fue en dirección a la puerta del laboratorio.- Yo recogeré algunas cosas y después iré a mi cuarto, por si me necesitan.- Comentó a la vez que su andar continuaba.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches tío Ford.- Contestó el joven Pines, siempre atento a todo lo que le decía su familiar.

-Buenas noches, tío Ford.- Se despidió Mabel con el mismo animo que le caracterizaba. Y ambos, a su vez, recibieron una sonrisa de despedida antes de desaparecer por la puerta a la que se había dirigido.

-Bueno, entonces, ya lo oyeron. A sus cuartos.- Stan se les acercó con calma, aunque con un gesto bastante peculiar; uno que sobresalía por encima de todas sus formas de actuar: se trataba de una sonrisa y mirada lastimera, señas particulares que ponía en su rostro cuando tenia sobre de si un aire de querer darle una lección de vida a alguno de los dos. ¿A quien? Al mas lento.

-Ahora que recuerdo, quiera ir al baño, pero Ford no paraba de regañarme. Me voy a mi cuarto volando, buenas noches tío Stan, buenas noches, Dipper.- Habló demasiado rápido, y no usó una velocidad de habla normal si no hasta que pronuncio el apodo de su gemelo; quien de repente, sintió una mano sobre su hombro derecho.

-Buenas noches, calabaza.- Se despidió el antiguo señor misterio; justo cuando ella ya se encontraba pasando el primer descanso de las escaleras. La chica huyo demasiado rápido, cosa que a veces envidiaba.

-Buenas noches, Mabel…- Gruño enfadado y sutilmente; lo necesario para que el anciano no deparara en tales palabras.

-Pues… ¿Quieres una gaseosa, sobrino?- Habían dos formas de hacer las cosas en ese momento, la forma fácil y la difícil, y en lo que le constaba a él, al menos de la manera fácil tendría un refresco.

-Ah… Si tío.- Acabó por suspirar con cansancio. Y sin mas, siguió los pasos del anciano con dirección a la parte trasera de la mansión. Habían salido al patio trasero, cerca de la piscina que tenían; y justo en medio de dos camastros largos y acolchonados, hacia una hielera bastante vieja y con pintura desgastada. Pero de la cual, extrajo dos de bebidas bastante frías.- ¿Esa cosa funciona con baterías? Jamás la he visto conectada a ningún lado pero aun así, mantiene todo demasiado frío. Incluso tienes helados ahí.- Señaló al momento de dejarse caer sobre uno de los muebles de patio.

-Pues, no se como sirva, pero es muy útil, ¿verdad?- Fueron sus palabras que acompañaron de cerca al acto de tomar asiento en el camastro continuo al de su sobrino.

-Sin duda lo es.- Aquellas palabras fueron lo único que se le ocurrió poco antes de abrir el refresco y sorber larga y lentamente.

-Bueno, entonces ahora que estamos solos… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- La pregunta le descolocó; por lo menos lo suficiente como para hacerle escupir el trago de gaseosa.

-¿Perdón?- Cuestionó con los nervios alterados y mirando fijamente hacia el frente.

-Vamos, chico. Quizás tu hermana y mi hermano lo dejaron pasar, pero claramente dijiste que habías pasado la mayoría de la tarde y parte de la noche con la chica rubia. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo después de separarte de ella? ¿Tiene que ver con los locos que van tras de ti?- las percepción de su tío abuelo ante las verdades incompletas a veces le enfadaba, pero que pensara que iría a buscar problemas por ahí después de todo lo ocurrido, le enfadaba aun mas- No. No fue eso… Se te notaria esquivo, y ahorita mismo me ves como si te hubiera insultado.- Y era verdad, la sensación de haber sido agredido verbalmente se apoderó de sus expresiones faciales: mas, rápidamente relajó estas mismas al escuchar que el mayor recapacitaba sobre su deducción.- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué ocurrió?- Le enfrento de frente, escudriñando su actitud y su rostro de manera detenida y concentrada; como si se preparara para cualquier posible mentira.

-¿La verdad? No lo se.- Confesó tras unos cortos segundos. Recordar el como su amiga había llorado de forma desconsolada por lo que hizo, y siendo ese "algo" una incógnita para su cabeza pero no para su hermana y su novia, quienes por cierto, probablemente se encontraban igual de acomplejadas.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- Tenia la cabeza agachada, así que el mayor se la levanto con la ayuda de su dedo indice de la mano izquierda; le había colocado el dedo debajo de la visera de su gorra y con cuidado, le hizo levantar la mirada.

-Es que, no se que fue lo que ocurrió… bueno, se exactamente que ocurrió, pero no se por que…- Sus palabras confundían al anciano, lo supo cuando este le puso la mano delante para frenar sus disparates.

-Mejor, explícame exactamente que fue lo qué pasó esta noche… ¿Si?- Pidió tras tomar un poco de aire para calmar el posible dolor de cabeza que aquel joven cazador de misterios le estaba dando-

-Pues… en resumen… Creo que algo paso, y ese algo generó que nos volviésemos un grupo dividido, al menos, yo y los chicos; en palabras simples, estamos fragmentados.-


	112. Secretos de Otrora

_**De acuerdo, no hace falta que me lo digan, yo mismo lo se... Me tarde demasiado con este capitulo... pero, ahora hubo un poco mas de justificación valida; casi la riego con la universidad... y tuve que acoplarme a lo que habia. :'v Pero, en fin... En vista de mi situacion actual, inclusive me vi obligado a resucitar de entre los muertos a una vieja amiga 7u7... Jejeje... Pero, en fin... Espero que este capitulo les guste... Ya casi estamos llegando al final de la temporada... (Algo que debio de haber llegado desde hace bastante pero que no saque por mis desmadres... cof cof*) Asi que, preparense... Las cosas se agitaran un poco... 7u7**_

 _ **En fin, los derechos de Gravity Falls son propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un fan y para fans con el único propósito de entretener y sin ánimos de lucro.**_

 _ **Bigmoro; Jejeje... Me alegro que te gustara tanto el capitulo. Espero que este también sea de tu agrado, y de igual manera, espero ya tener pronto el siguiente. Bueno, en fin, gracias por leer y comentar, nos vemos! :D**_

 _ **El yo; Jajajaja! Bueno, fue una sorpresa de las buenas, no? XD Jejeje... pues, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Ojala y este también lo sea. Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos. :D**_

 _ **AzulyOro; Que raro que se te hiciera corto... Según yo, era lo suficientemente largo como para compensar el tiempo sin subir... :v Ya que casi abarca las 10 mil palabras... :v Bueno, en fin.. Sip, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez, y me encuentro quizás algo... peculiar... Tengo una gripe que como que esta y como que no, tengo problemas con una chica y todo se me complico de repente con la escuela... Lo bueno es que al menos los dos últimos ya se arreglaron. XD Jejeje... Asi que, solamente me queda volver a escribir para ponerme al corriente. :D Jejeje... Pero, bueno... En fin. Ojala te haya gustado el capitulo, y ojala te guste este... Nos vemos pronto. Gracias por leer y comentar! :3**_

 _ **Lector; En eso ando! XD Jejeje... Se complicaron las cosas... Pero, pues ya esta el capitulo. Ojala sea de tu agrado. Si es así, házmelo saber. :D Je. Ojala te guste! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 39: Secretos De Otrora**_

La parte trasera de la mansión McGucket-Pines era gobernaba por la paz y quietud de una noche de verano mas, tan común como cualquier otra; salvo por la diferencia de que en esta ocasión, dos de los habitantes de dicha residencia se encontraban conversando entre si con bastante calor.

-Chico, deja de ser dramático.- Pidió el anciano con tono huraño. Apenas había escuchado aquella deducción de su sobrino, pero por lo brusca que fue, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar toda la explicación que este podía dar.

-Tío Stan…- Le regañó el adolescente con los dientes entrecerrados, indicándole que hiciera silencio.- Es en serio. Algo ocurrió con las chicas y ese algo puede empezar a poner las cosas extrañas.- No se dio por vencido al escuchar al mayor decirle aquello, de hecho, se puso a pensar con mayor seriedad las cosas: solo para convencer a su tutor de verano.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Te escucho, chico. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- Se sentó ahora con una postura más relajada y mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco, clavó la mirada en el rostro del muchacho.

-Pues, la cosa empezó después de que dejara a Pacifica en su casa.- ya con solo eso se ganó una mirada típica de alguien que entiende mal las cosas; sufriendo por esto mismo, un sonrojo prominente, aunque prefirió no darle demasiada atención a ello- Como iba diciendo, después de dejar a Pacifica, caminé sin rumbo un rato. Me perdí en el bosque un poco, y cuando me di cuenta de donde estaba, Candy estaba ahí mismo, en el suelo.- Paró la narración para ver alguna posible reacción por parte del anciano; y esta inició con el cambio de postura a una mas recta.

-De acuerdo, eso es algo para preocuparse.- La expresión en el rostro del joven le decía con claridad que no estaba exagerando las cosas; y que si se las decía de esa forma era por algo en especifico. Un algo que ni el adolescente entendía.

-Y las cosas no se detienen ahí. Después de un rato de intentar acercarme le, Candy empezó a llorar mientras me pedía disculpas por algo que me había hecho. Y también me dijo entre llantos, que le había hecho mucho daño tanto a Mabel como a Pacifica.- Era lento al momento de explicar lo acontecido, pero lo hacía a propósito para procurar no saltarse nada de importancia.

-Wow, wow, wow… ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué ella que?- Aquello le interesó aun mas. Conocía a la chica desde que empezó a permitirle a su sobrina el invitar a sus amigas a pijamadas. Pero, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerle, en ningún momento se le hizo posible que ella hiciese cualquier cosa en contra de su querida amiga.

-Eso mismo que dije. Candy me confeso llorando que había hecho algo muy malo, que me hizo daño, y que hirió de alguna manera a mi hermana y a Pacifica. Y así se la pasó gran parte del tiempo que estuve con ella; el resto del tiempo se la paso callada, y no fue hasta que la deje en su casa cuando volvió a hablar, siendo ahora que me dijo que era mejor que olvidara todo lo que había dicho.- Su lata estaba casi a la mitad, mientras que la de su tío ya estaba completamente vacía, no había parado de sorber de la misma; así que era normal que esta ya se hubiese terminado.

-Eso… no se como tomarlo.- Confesó el adulto presente tras un rato de silencio incomodo entre ambos.

-Yo lo tomó como es; puede que las cosas con las chicas estén algo raras… Esta tarde Pacifica actuó de manera muy peculiar. Así que, únicamente con quien no he podido hablar es con Mabel, ella seguramente me dirá qué pasó.- Al acabar de hablar, se bebió el resto de la gaseosa sin pensarlo. Anunciando que el momento de hacer lo que dijo, había llegado.

-Y supongo que eso harás ahora…- Señaló el antiguo señor misterio al verlo ponerse de pie.

-Es lo mas conveniente.- Quizo retirarse con aquello, mas, fue no solamente frenado, si no que fue jalado hacia atrás y sentado a la fuerza en el camastro en el que había estado hacia solamente segundos.

-No. No es conveniente aquello: usa el cerebro chico. Si tu chica estaba actuando raro esta tarde y la fuiste a dejar a su casa, significa que de alguna manera la calmaste.- Le dio unos segundos para pensar en lo que le dijo.

-Si, así fue… ¿pero cual es tu punto?- Inquirió con confusión, y en pronta respuesta, recibió un golpe en su nuca por parte de la tosca actitud de su familiar. Stan inclusive se había puesto de pie con rapidez para que el joven no lo viese venir de ninguna manera; por lo que este mismo le vio con algo de enfado por tal acción.

-Te dije que usaras el cerebro.- espetó a la par en que el castaño se acomodaba la gorra de manera correcta- La rubia estaba actuando raro, cuando siempre se mostró con ustedes calmada y apacible, ahora, ¿Cómo crees que este tu hermana?- Volvió a quedarse callado para saber que contestaba el joven; pero este antes de hacerlo, levanto su guardia para prevenir cualquier tipo de agresión.

-Pues, se veía calmada ahorita que llegue.- Y con ello, Stanley se enfado. Más que nada, por el que adolescente no bajo su guardia para permitirle golpearle por lo absurdo de su comentario.

-Por que tu hermana llegó junto con tu amigo de la ciudad. Quizás ella estaba con la cabeza hecha nudos y él la ayudo a calmarse, y ahora mismo lo ultimo que necesita esta noche es estresarse. Deja que se calmen un poco las cosas, ni a ellas ni a nadie debes de molestar con eso. ¿Entendiste? Cielos, muchacho, pensé haberte enseñado a tener un poco de tacto.- Sin pensarlo, se cruzó de brazos con indignación consiguiendo a su vez, un rostro apático por parte de su sobrino.

-En ningún momento me enseñaste algo como eso, Stan.- arqueando una ceja con escepticismo aun mas perceptible, enfrento las palabras del anciano- Mejor me enseñaste a adiestrar a un oso para que conduzca el auto- Al enfrentarle con aquello, el señor tuvo como respuesta inmediata, el abrir los ojos como platos.

-S-Si, eso hice. Y espero que no se lo hayas dicho a Ford…- En aquella respuesta hubo un ligero toque de amenaza, respondido de forma inmediata por el característico volteo de ojos.

-No, no se lo he dicho. Pero, regresando a lo de antes, entonces… ¿Qué hago ahora?- En un inicio, inclusive rio un poco por el peculiar recuerdo que tuvo en su cabeza de repente; pero rápidamente se recompuso y adoptó nuevamente la seriedad en su rostro.- ¿Dejó las cosas así?- A su pregunta, rápidamente Stanley se paso de un camastro a otro, sentándose a un lado de su sobrino mientras le abrazaba con un brazo por encima de los hombros.

-Muchacho, siendo sincero… No lo se.- La cara del chico rápidamente paso de tener algo de esperanza, a mostrarse completamente enfadado.- Oye, no me mires así, es la verdad. No se que quieres que te diga.- Acabó por confesar, consiguiendo que Dipper se pusiera de pie rápidamente y empezara a caminar en dirección a la mansión.

-No vuelvo a creer que algo dicho por Stan puede ser una especie de consejo.- Refunfuñó entre dientes segundos antes de atravesar la puerta trasera y pasar directamente a los pasillos de la mansión. Atravesándolos con aspecto tosco y desanimado ademas de con pocas ganas de arribar a su habitación; tanto fue el caso, que llegando a la última parte del trayecto, inclusive empezó a arrastrar los pies con pesadez, alertando de tal manera, a cierta castaña que mandaba mensajes desde su celular mientras permanecía recargada en el marco de la puerta que daba a su propia habitación.

-Wow. Te ves demasiado caído, ¿te dijo algo Stan?- Cuestionó al verlo por aquel pasillo con el gesto demasiado bajo. Su gemela ya se encontraba usando su pijama, y con la habitación hecha un desastre detrás de ella, capto su atención de inmediato.

-¿Y a ti que te paso? ¿Hubo un tornado en tu cuarto? ¿Otra vez?- Él se mostró mas curioso por la situación de la alcoba de ella que por su repentino estado de cansancio.

-No. No hubo otro tornado, solo estaba buscando la ropa adecuada para mañana.- El rostro de Mabel se mostraba con un brillo bastante notorio; causándole un poco de incomodidad a su hermano.

-¿Ah, para mañana? ¿Sucederá algo mañana?- Entrecerró los ojos a la par de que daba pasos hacia atrás, dirigiéndose lentamente a su cuarto por un inquietante temor que nacía de su estomago; indicándole que algo estaba por ocurrir con su hermana.

-Pues, Gabriel me preguntó si habían mas cosas peculiares en el pueblo que las que ha visto hasta ahora. Y como le dije que si, me preguntó si podía enseñarle una de estas. En conclusión, tendremos una cita mañana para ver algunas de las rarezas de Gravity Falls.- Con aquello, un nuevo mensaje arribo al celular de la castaña, haciendo que esta dirigiera su atención a dicho dispositivo, ignorando por completo un rostro desfigurado por el desconcierto provocado por aquellas palabras.

-Tengo sentimientos encontrados con esto.- Con una mano buscaba el picaporte de su puerta, demostrando algo de desesperación para salir de aquel escenario tan peculiar.

-No, lo que tienes es un diario con las anotaciones del pueblo. Lo necesito. ¿Me lo prestas?- Sin pensarlo, la joven dejó aun lado su dispositivo móvil y sin mirárselo dos veces, se aproximó de manera repentina hasta donde se encontraba él, presionándolo solo con la mirada.

-¿Ah? ¿Quieres usar uno de mis diarios?- Retrocedió por mero instinto, todo lo que estaba empezando a suceder no hacia mas que espantarlo.

-¿Es que no me escuchaste? Voy a salir mañana con Gabriel para mostrarle algunas de las cosas qué hay por aquí. Y tu tienes básicamente una lista de rarezas en tus diarios.- Ya estaban ambos en la oscura habitación de Dipper, y este rápidamente se sintió acorralado por la insistencia de Mabel.

-Mabel, espera un momento… Mis diarios no son solamente eso, son una investigación detallada de las cosas que he ido encontrando por ahí, si vas con ellos podrías perderte en el bosque al estar siguiendo todas las anomalías que encontré por Gravity Falls.- Con preocupación, el joven muchacho se puso delante de su escritorio, protegiendo el perímetro de este mismo con las manos alzadas.

-Solo necesito el primero de tus diarios, no quiero enseñarle todos los secretos del pueblo, bastaría con mostrarle las rarezas que se ven a simple vista.- Por un instante le hizo dudar, así que con la mente puesta por completo en lo que iba a hacer el día siguiente, considero firmemente la petición de su hermana.

-Si te doy el diario… ¿te apegaras a lo que en el se muestra?- Inquirió pensando en los pasajes que escribió a lo largo de su primer ejemplar; todas las peculiares que tenia en dicho diario consistían en las que se podían encontrar dentro del mismo pueblo, sin adentrarse siquiera al bosque: lugar que iba a visitar junto con Pacifica al día siguiente.

-Si, si, si, lo que sea… ¿Me lo prestas?- No aguardó por una respuesta inmediata, solamente se limitó a extender la mano libre en dirección al rostro de su sorprendido hermano. Dipper, por otro lado, lo meditó durante el tiempo suficiente como para cambiar la mirada de la extremidad de Mabel y su rostro sonrojado.

-Diviértete en tu cita con Gabriel.- Ni siquiera se digno a cambiar el lugar de sus ojos, puesto que sin ver; encontró el primero de sus diarios reposando en su escritorio, corroboro de reojo si era el correcto y de inmediato lo entrego a su gemela. Misma chica que pareció descolocarse por su comentario.

-N-No es una cita, solamente voy a darle un pequeño tour por el pueblo.- Y como por arte de magia, el rostro sereno de la joven paso de dicha calma, a un nerviosismo bastante evidente ademas de colorarse bastantes tonos de rosa por encima a lo habitual.- Como sea, me voy a dormir, gracias por el diario.- Tras el arrebató del escrito, ella paso a retirarse, dejando detrás a un muy confundido muchacho.

Dipper únicamente divisó el como Mabel caminó sin detenerse hasta llegar a su habitación, en la que procedió a encerrarse sin decir una palabra mas. Segundos después de ello, se rascó la cabeza con confusión, cerro su propia puerta y dedico varios minutos a recoger el suelo de esta misma; encontrándose con un desastre no tan común en él, pero que aun así no era algo nuevo. Después, empezó a preparar algunas de las cosas que creía que iba a necesitar en el bosque al día siguiente; realizó de igual manera una pequeña lista en su celular con unas posibles cosas a tomar prestadas del laboratorio de su mentor, y con ello ultimo, procedió finalmente a recostarse en su cama, usando únicamente sus pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa de tirantes blanca, ademas del parche en sobre su ojo.

 _ **Al día siguiente, en la mansión;**_

-Entonces… ¿Saldrás a dar una vuelta con ese chico?- Stanley Pines, junto a su hermano gemelo y su socio de negocios, yacían en la sala de estar. Los tres, en diferentes muebles, los tres queriendo prestar atención a cosas distintas, pero los tres viendo de forma curiosa a la joven castaña que les sonreía desde el marco de la puerta.

-Si, Gabriel quiere ver algunas cosas del pueblo.- No sabia por que, pero sentía bastantes nervios de estarles contando eso a los mayores. Nunca antes le había pasado lo mismo, nunca antes había tenido sudor intenso en sus manos, temblor en sus piernas y picazón en sus brazos: en ese instante cayo en cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a su hermano.

Algo que, claramente había captado poco antes de que su mañana se normalizara a una mucho más tranquila. Primero, su indecisión al planear lo que iban a hacer esa tarde; por mucho tiempo qué pasó perdiendo al idear un plan adecuado, cuando hubo acabado recordó que no era una cita romántica, y era esta mas que nada, una búsqueda de rarezas en el pueblo. Por lo que se retraso en arreglarse por nada. Y mas aun se retrasó con lo que le siguió tras ducharse, se había vestido con una falda ligera de color rosa, un suéter blanco y una blusa lila, por lo que al mirarse en el espejo, creyó qué tal conjunto no era adecuado junto con unas zapatillas, iba a estar yendo de un lado a otro, se cansaría eventualmente, sin mencionar que la ropa mostraría visiblemente un signo de sudor por su parte; por lo que no lo pensó dos veces, se cambio de ropa mas de una vez hasta que finalmente dio con algo que le gustó mas.

Por lo que al final, ahí estaba ella, usando unos jeans azul oscuro, una playera blanca con una estrella fugaz pequeña a la altura del corazón, sobre esta misma, una sudadera rosa delgada, y para acabar, se encontraba usando unas zapatillas parecidas a las de su hermano. Ese día quería mostrarse sencilla y casual, y apenas en ese momento se percató que quizás y era demasiado sencilla: naciendo en si un sentimiento de querer cambiarse, más, ya era tarde para eso. Y aún más aparte de ello, ya se encontraba a la vista de los ancianos, quienes se mostraban extrañados cada uno igual al otro. Se les hacía extraño aquella forma de actuar por parte de la joven Pines.

-B-Bueno, supongo que está bien. ¿O no, Stanley?- Ford reanudó la conversa con un poco de incomodidad, pues aquella adolescente, en un pasado, cuando quería salir con un chico, únicamente salía con el joven y al regresar por la tarde o noche, les contaba como se la había pasado. Por lo que, si, todo eso era nuevo.

-S-Si, está bien… siempre y cuando no regreses tan tarde como ayer, calabaza. Todo estará bien. ¿Llevas tu garfio?- Intentó verse lo más natural posible, pero la verdad era que compartía sin saberlo, la misma incomodidad de su gemelo.

-Si, lo traigo conmigo.- Respondió justo en el momento en que se levanto la sudadera por encima del costado izquierdo, dejando ver su querido garfio.

-De acuerdo. Nos mandas mensaje, calabaza, para saber si vas a volver para comer.- Le sonrió tiernamente y pasó a colocar su atención nuevamente en el televisor que tenia delante.

-Si, yo les hablo…- Estaba por irse, mas el científico de seis dedos le llamo antes de que desapareciera por el marco de la puerta.

-Espera, Mabel.- la joven se detuvo en secó, y volteándole a ver con curiosidad, giró el cuerpo, dejando la mitad de este fuera de la sala, y la otra, dentro; siendo la que hacía dentro, su torso- Revisa aquel libro que esta en aquel mueble.- Señalando un buró donde permanecían varias curiosidades de aspecto valioso reposando encima suyo sin mucha atención, entre tantas cosas sobresalía un delgado libro de pasta gruesa color verde mohoso. Así que, presta a la curiosidad que eso le daba, rápidamente pasó las paginas del escrito hasta dar con unos cuantos billetes doblados por la mitad.

-Hay dinero, ¿te lo pasó tío Ford?- Extrajo aquellos delgados papeles verdes, pero antes de poder dar un paso en dirección al anciano, este solamente alzó una mano para frenar su andar.

-No, úsalo para lo que sea el día de hoy.- Una sonrisa burlesca se le escapó, y al instante, recibió una rodada de ojos junto con una sonrisa divertida.

Ahora, sin nada que la frenara, se dispuso a salir de la mansión con total calma y tranquilidad, el día se vía muy despejado, demasiado. Algo poco común, pero que aun así dejaba ver la belleza de un día completamente soleado y caluroso, día que se acostumbraba en aquel pueblo cambiar de forma drástica. Por ende, discutió consigo misma sobre volver al interior de la mansión por un paraguas; presentía que lo iba a necesitar.

-Mabel, hola y adiós. Voy a la cabaña del misterio. No tengo tiempo para hablar, se me hizo tarde.- Su hermano repentinamente salió corriendo de detrás suyo, le vio rebasarle con bastante facilidad, y en menos tiempo de lo que espero, este ya había atravesado la puerta principal que delimitaba el terreno, doblando a la izquierda en cuanto empezó a bajar la colina, indicándole que efectivamente: se dirigía a la Cabaña del Misterio, y efectivamente, se le hizo tarde, ya que estaba acortando camino por el bosque.

Al ver a Dipper desaparecer con tanta prisa, se volteo a ver su celular, apreciando que ya era algo tarde, y que si quería llegar a tiempo a ver a Gabriel aun lado de la estatua del fundador, debía de presionar el paso al que iba. Respiro profundo, se guardo su teléfono y calentó un poco las pantorrillas y los tobillos, solamente para que cuando empezara a trotar y después a correr, no le sucediera nada malo.

Los minutos pasaron, corría a toda velocidad por el ultimo tramo de la colina; y fue entonces cuando se empezó a preguntar como era que le hacia su hermano para correr con el diario metido dentro de un bolsillo interno en su sudadera sin que se le cayera este mismo con tanto movimiento. Puesto que, al menos para ella, en el corto periodo de tiempo que ha pasado corriendo, ha tenido que hacerlo con una mano abrazando el costado donde se encontraba el primer diario de su gemelo.

Y no paró de hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando empezó a trotar por adentrarse en las calles del pueblo quitó la mano de encima del diario, tenia que se le cayese y extraviase; consiguiendo de esa manera que Dipper tuviera como reacción el querer ahorcarla. Pero, en eso estaba pensando hasta llegar al lugar acordado con el rubio, mismo joven que por cierto, ya se encontraba ahí. Recargado en la estatua del lado donde la sombra le cubría.

-Gabriel, ya estas aquí…- Se le escaparon esas palabras al desacelerar su paso y frenarse a un lado del joven; acto seguido, buscó su celular para ver la hora que era, aunque no fue del todo necesario.

-Si, llegue un poco temprano.- De hecho, ambos, era media hora antes de medio día, por lo que los dos llegaron al punto de encuentro antes de la hora acordada.

-Si, creo que los dos…- Se burlo la castaña a la par en que guardaba el celular, y sin querer, se le quedaba mirando al joven directamente a los ojos. Haciendo que él respondiera haciendo lo mismo. La pareja repentinamente se volvió muda, se perdieron en sus propios pensamientos, y no reaccionaron si no hasta que un fuerte viento movió el largo cabello de la chica, cubriéndole el rostro de forma cómica.- Jeje… Vaya, esto es, raro…- Refiriéndose al clima, la muchacha Pines procedió a retirarse del rostro toda su extensa cabellera.

-Je… Si, ya veo… Bueno, cof-cof, ahora… ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Cuál es el plan?- Vagamente intentó mostrarse con una actitud relajada, y para esto, se recargó con un codo en la estatua que se encontraba de lado, aunque; por culpa del hecho que no se volteo para ver en donde se encontraba poniendo dicha articulación, esta resbalo de manera inesperada, consiguiendo que su rostro chocara con la fría piedra con brutalidad. Divirtiendo de esa manera a Mabel, alguien que con risas bajas empezó a sacar el diario de su hermano de entre sus ropas; lo abrió y de forma rápida empezó a pasar las paginas hasta detenerse a una donde se muestra el interior del pueblo.

-Bueno, podemos ir a ver cierta cosa rara que se encuentra en la calle principal del pueblo.- Le comentó al adolescente mientras le veía incorporarse con algo de asombro.

-¿Existen cosas extrañas dentro del pueblo?- Ya de pie, Gabriel no pudo guardarse esa pregunta. Y mucho menos pudo aguantarse el tener que tragar saliva al ver como su acompañante de esa tarde, solo se medio giró en su dirección, dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice.- Siento que este día será bastante peculiar.- Fue lo último dicho por su parte antes de comenzar a caminar detrás de la castaña.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la Cabaña del Misterio;**_

-¿Entonces, las cosas con las chicas están así de mal, eh?- La tienda de la cabaña estaba prácticamente vacía, de no ser por las dos únicas empleadas que tenia el nuevo señor Misterio. Melody se encontraba detrás de la caja registradora, contando las ganancias que tenían hasta ese momento; mientras que Wendy, reemplazaba algunas piezas de las atracciones dañadas dentro del local de mercancía fraudulenta.

-Si, todo está prácticamente con las patas arriba. Mabel hasta ayer se veía bastante mal, a Candy la dejamos en el bosque, pero según Grenda, la estuvo buscando por todos lados y no la encontró, y Pacifica…- Se detuvo al momento de cambiar un maíz echado a perder de la recreación a tamaño real de un unicornio, el recordar el rostro de la rubia le hacia tener un ligero dolor de estomago, como si alguien le estuviera estrujando las entrañas.

-¿Y Dipper sabe algo?- Haciéndose un poco hacia delante para saber sobre el caso, demostró tener bastante interés por el joven castaño, quizás por lo que le hicieron.

-Lo dudo. Mabel no le diría en su vida, y mucho menos Pacifica.- Se concentro de nueva cuenta en su trabajo, mas sin embargo, sosteniendo un silencio incómodo bastante prolongado.- Gracias por escuchar Melody, y gracias por jurar que no le dirás a nadie.- Volteándose en dirección a su amiga de mayor edad, recibió y dio una sonrisa cálida, como si se tratasen de decir que todo estaría bien; y quizás eso quería decir la mayor, pero la pelirroja llamo su atención haciendo gestos para que guardasen ambas silencio absoluto y olvidaran de lo que hablaban de forma inmediata.

-¿Eh?- Fue el único sonido que escapó de su boca antes de escuchar la campana de la tienda, y volteando de forma automática a ver a un posible cliente, estuvo por articular un casual saludo de vendedor, sin embargo, este se ahogo en su garganta al ver al sobrino nieto del anterior dueño del lugar.- D-Dipper, hola. Hace mucho que no pasas a vernos directamente a la cabaña. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Se recompuso de forma inmediata, pero sintió que fue algo torpe al inicio.

-Hola, Melody, Wendy. Vengo por unas cuantas cosas al viejo laboratorio de Ford… ¿Hay clientes cerca?- Volteaba en todas direcciones, mostrando más atención en el entorno que en sus acompañantes, mismas que intercambiaban miradas con nerviosismo.

-Ah no, Soos se llevo a todos los clientes a un tour por los alrededores, regresara en unos quince minutos.- Entre verle caminar en dirección a la maquina expendedora de dulces y ver la expresión de la leñadora, esperaba por que fuese un momento donde el chico entrase por unas cosas y luego se fuera de manera abrupta; liberándola de toda posible tensión, aunque claro, una cosa era lo que ella quería y otra, lo que iba a suceder.

-Dipper, espera…- La chica Corduroy le detuvo antes de que cerrara la puerta secreta, ganándose una expresión de curiosidad por parte del menor y una de duda acerca de su cordura por parte de la pareja sentimental de su jefe.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede, Wendy?- Le daba la espalda a la caja registradora, por lo que le fue imposible ver a la otra chica presente, haciéndole caras de ansiedad a su amiga.

-E-Este…- rápidamente miro a la joven cajera, diciéndole que no con la cabeza y después regresó a ver a su amigo, quien no cambiaba la expresión curiosa de su rostro-

Ehh… ¿Viejo, ayer viste a Pacifica?- Buscó mostrarse natural con la pregunta, pero se le restaba un poco de actitud casual a su persona con solo ver como la otra chica en el lugar se golpeaba la frente con la mano.

-¿A Pacifica? Si, la vi.. De hecho, se veía algo rara, no me quiso decir por que, pero siento que algo paso… Bueno, como sea, ¿Sucede algo con ella, Wendy?- Arqueando una ceja, inspeccionó el rostro de la pecosa muchacha, misma que dejo caer a propósito un poco de pelo en su rostro con la excusa de acomodar su gorro sobre su cabeza.

-Pues, todo depende… ¿Ella esta bien?- Sabia que siempre y cuando no viese las expresiones faciales de Melody, ella podría guardar la compostura y mantenerse relajada con toda esa charla.

-Pues, en un inicio estaba algo molesta, o confundida, pero conforme paso la tarde se calmó bastante. Y de hecho, en un rato la voy a ver, vamos a dar una vuelta por el bosque.- Aquello, no era mentira, en ninguna parte, solo se le hizo bastante fácil el omitir ciertas razones por las cuales iban a salir ese día.

-En ese caso, todo esta bien. No tienes de que preocuparte.- por fuera se le veía calmada, pero por dentro estaba soltando un largo suspiro de gusto: aunque, por su parte, el chico Pines pareció no comprender del todo el sentido de su conversación, por lo que, para evitarle hacerle pensar en esas cosas, debía de darle el golpe final antes de que se fuera a la soledad del sótano.- Ah, y, Dipper…- le llamó, confundiéndole un poco mas- Cuídala bien, ¿de acuerdo?- El rubor en las mejillas del joven no tardo en pintarse de manera abrupta, consiguiendo de esa manera que se retirara de inmediato a los niveles inferiores del lugar.

-S-Si… la cuidare.- La manera tan calmada en que su amiga había dicho aquello, junto con su sonrisa serena y el ambiente tan tranquilo; le hizo sentir pena, vergüenza, no sabia por que, solamente la sentía.

Tanto estaba metido en dicho sentimiento, que casi entro en el lugar de forma completamente automática, tomó un viejo mapa de entre muchas de las polvorientas cajas, corroboró de que este se tratara de la zona boscosa que rodeaba al pueblo, y acto seguido, se regresó a la superficie con la misma sensación de ensimismamiento que le acompaño al adentrarse.

-Nos vemos.- Wendy y Melody se despidieron al mismo tiempo, sonriéndole casi de manera burlesca ya que él, de forma casi inútil, buscaba ocultar su rostro con la visera de su gorra.

-Si, nos vemos luego.- Terminó por despedirse y abandonar el lugar. Siendo incapaz de escuchar un suspiro relajado por parte de ambas jóvenes adultas que soltaron cuando vieron que Dipper ya se había alejado lo suficiente del lugar.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras.- Reprocho Melody con los brazos cruzados, y sin dejar de ver al adolescente que al parecer, pensaba demasiado en la relación que ahora tenia con la rubia.

-Oh, por los dioses, tengo que avisarle a Tambers.- Ni siquiera le prestó atención, se vio mas interesada en conversar con su amiga por teléfono. Y claro, quería cambiar información con respecto a lo sucedido, ya que era la joven gótica la que iba a estar al pendiente de Grenda. Quien la noche anterior, al decirles que no había encontrado a la chica Chiu, también les comentó que iría a verla por la mañana a su hogar.

 _ **Por su lado, en la residencia Chiu;**_

-¿No escuchaste algo?- Grenda permanecía sentada aún lado de la ventana, justo teniendo aún lado una mesita de noche donde reposaba su celular; mismo que reposaba a la par que se cargaba; lo había estado usando toda la mañana que llevaba en la habitación de su amiga.

-No.- En realidad, si le pareció escuchar un timbre de celular proveniente del exterior, pero con tal de no entablar una conversación con su amiga, estaba dispuesta a negar lo que escuchó.

-Oh, bueno, a mi me pareció escuchar un celular.- Por un instante se asomó por la ventana, queriendo encontrar con la mirada aquello de donde salió el ruido captado, pero la calle parecía vacía, sin nada más que los arbustos quemándose por el potente sol de verano.- Por cierto, ¿Cuándo piensas salir de ahí?- Volteó la cabeza de regreso a la asiática; quien con solo escuchar la pregunta, procedió a cubrir su cabeza con las cobijas de su cama. No se había dignado a salir de su cómoda cama en toda la mañana, ni siquiera salió de esta cuando su amiga llegó a su hogar.

-Pues, no pienso salir de aquí hasta que todo lo que hice se deshaga.- Comentó aún por debajo de sus mantas; sin pensar siquiera en salir para ver a la fortachona chica.

-¿Y como puede suceder eso si ni siquiera sales para pedir perdón?- Arqueo una ceja, no sin antes voltear rápidamente hacia el exterior de la residencia, creyendo haber visto algo pasar rápidamente de reojo.

-Esperare a que todo pase…- Esquivando la conversación, se acurruco sobre de sí misma en espera de que la castaña que le acompañaba se aburriera por fin y se fuera de ahí.

-¿Y que pasará cuando acabe el verano?- la habitación, llena de silencio, permaneció de dicha manera hasta que ella forzó la conversación nuevamente- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando acabe el verano? ¿Dejarás que Mabel y Dipper se vayan sin decirles nada; y además, irás a clases evitando en todo momento a Pacifica?- Usando de frente un escepticismo fuerte, causó de nueva cuenta un silencio prolongado entre ambas amigas; por lo menos, hasta que la peli negra se asomó por encima de de sus mantas: dejando ver un aspecto bastante demacrado.

-Creo que lo mejor sería no volver a hablarles.- Al terminar de hablar, no pudo ni siquiera deparar en lo que había dicho cuando fue sacada de su cama agitada en el aire y lanzada al suelo mientras escuchaba varios insultos incomprensibles hacia su persona; deduciendo que estos balbuceos eran eso, por la brutalidad de la forma en que habían sido pronunciados.

-¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso?- Grenda finalmente se había calmado lo suficiente como para que su voz se entendiera. Pero no tanto como para permitirle levantarse para buscar algo con que cubrir su cuerpo, ya que únicamente se había ido a dormir usando ropa interior.

-G-Grenda, calma…- Buscó razonar con ella, impedir que su enfado se apoderara de su conciencia, pero fue demasiado tarde, ahora se encontraba de pie, delante suyo, con las manos en la cintura y un ceño bastante fruncido.

-Nada de calma. No me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras permites que por un error, el grupo se divida.- Sin esperar a que su amiga procesara de forma completa lo que le había dicho, de nueva cuenta le tomó por los hombros, solamente para alzarla y devolverla a su cama.- Ahora, quédate ahí mientras piensas en como arreglar las cosas con todos. Yo iré por un refresco a la cocina y después, volveré…- La castaña se encontraba ya por la puerta cuando acabo de hablar, y por lo mismo que tuvo facilidad, tomó unos lentes de sol que permanecían en su escritorio, poniéndoselos en un énfasis claro a la ultima palabra que dijo.

Y sin mas, salió de la habitación; dejándole por primera vez en la mañana, sola con sus propios pensamiento. Hecho que provoco que de repente, empezara a recordar lo que hizo, y de forma consecuente, empezó a pensar en una posible solución. No quería, pero tampoco quería dejar que sus amigas se alejaran de ella. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con ellas. Solo que en esa ocasión, no sabía con quien empezar.

 _ **Mientras tanto, por el bosque;**_

-Parecen muy felices.- Señaló de repente la chica Northwest, obligando al castaño a levantar la mirada del mapa que tenia entre sus manos y dirigir esta misma hacia las pequeñas criaturitas que revoloteaban cerca de ellos.

-Pues, al parecer si que les gustan los dulces que conseguiste.- Sin pensarlo, le dedico una sonrisa media a su acompañante; misma que respondió de igual manera para él. Llevaban ya un rato de tiempo donde ambos solo se dedicaban a caminar en silencio, puesto que cualquier tema de conversación que hubiesen tenido, no se prolongó lo suficiente una vez habiendo entrado en una zona del bosque inexplorada por el par. Momento justo en que el castaño procedió a sacar el mapa que había traído consigo, siendo con este y con la brújula del celular, con los que se ubicaba en el lugar.

-Por supuesto que les gustan, gaste algo de dinero en ellos, así que mas les vale el estarnos llevando al lugar- No detuvo su hablar por gusto propio, la mano de su novio se puso delante de ella, impidiendo su paso y frenando la conversación de golpe. Y ella hubiese dicho algo por gesto tan tosco, de no ser por que mas adelante a donde se encontraban ellos, siguiendo un sendero casi imperceptible, se encontraba un viejo almacén parecido al otro que encontraron en el pasado y que termino por incendiarse.

-Perdón…- se disculpo de inmediato, y al bajar la extremidad, prosiguió de inmediato con lo que iba a decir- Bueno… creo que, ¿estabas por decir "correcto", no?- Intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, solo para que después pusieran su atención en las pequeñas criaturas del bosque que siguieron volando por el sendero hasta que este acabo.

En el final del camino, las hadas dieron un par de vueltas sobre si mismas, como si se aseguraran de que no hubiese nadie, y al acabar con dicha tarea, volvieron a donde los dos adolescentes se habían quedado anonadados, todo esto, sin soltar los caramelos que sostenían con sus pequeñas manos y saboreaban con recelo. Aunque, aquello estuvo de mas para ambos cuando vieron a la hada con la que habían hecho el teatro, acercarse al oído del muchacho.

-¿Qué dice?- Inquirió la rubia mientras se hacia hacia delante con la intención de poder escuchar al menos algo de lo que decía la pequeña ser; sin embargo, le fue imposible, esta hablaba demasiado bajo. Por lo que no tuvo de otra mas que de esperar a que la criatura se alejara y desapareciera con bastante velocidad del lugar junto con sus amigas.- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué la prisa?- Le preguntó al chico cuando perdió de vista a sus guías, aunque, Dipper no contesto de inmediato, primero anotó en el mapa una marca que indicaba su posición actual. Seguido de dicha acción, procedió a guardar este mismo en su mochila.

-No les gusta este lugar. Dice que tiene rastros de magia muy poderosa, pero que ya hace tiempo que nadie viene, por lo que estamos mas o menos seguros. Pero, solo por si acaso…- De la mochila sacó dos armas bastante conocidas para la chica.

-Dipper… ¿Tomaste las armas de Ford?- Por inercia propia, como si el ambiente del lugar le obligase, tomó una de estas armas de aspecto futurista, pero a la vez, viejas; como si llevaban bastante tiempo sin usarse.

-No son las armas de Ford….- hizo una pausa mientras pensaba en aquello y devolvía su mochila a su posición aun lado de su cadera- Bueno, si lo son, pero no las que tiene en su laboratorio en la mansión. Las encontré en una caja en el sótano de la cabaña; junto con el mapa. Las tome sin pensar. De hecho, me di cuenta de que las tenia, ya cuando estaba de camino a verte.-Se le dio por acabar su explicación a la par en que terminaba de acomodarse todo lo que traía encima, como si el solo haberse movido la mochila le hubiese desacomodado la gorra o la sudadera.

-Ah, ósea que te diste cuenta de que las traías contigo cuando ya era demasiado tarde como para ir a devolverlas a su lugar, ¿no?- El escepticismo sonaba con claridad en su voz, dado que este acompañaba claramente el rostro inexpresivo que había puesto para responder.

-S-Si, bueno… algo por el estilo. No era demasiado tarde para regresar las… pero pensé que las necesitaríamos; digo, tenemos una suerte muy mala cuando queremos explorar lugares en los que posiblemente ellos estén. Así que pensé que estaría bien tenerlas con nosotros, por lo menos, mientras exploramos ese lugar.- Intentaba convencerla de que esto era un buen plan, pero aunque no lo lograra, poco podrían hacer al respecto, ya estaban ahí.

-B-Bueno, supongo que como medida de prevención eso esta bien.- Agarró firmemente el arma en sus manos, sintiendo con mucho mayor presencia, la textura de esta.- Por cierto, ¿no se te hace que estas cosas están muy viejas?- El cacha de la pistola se sentía poroso, y el aspecto de dicha arma en si rayaba mucho con lo steampunk, era color cobre de forma completa, tenia varios tubos delgados que conectaban la cacha con el cañón, y por si fuera poco, tenían tornillos gruesos y chaparros en la parte final de la corredera, como si estos nivelaran el poder de fuego.

-Ahora que lo dices, se parecen mucho a la pistola borra-memorias; supongo que las hizo al mismo tiempo que se fabrico aquella. Tal vez un poco antes o un poco después, pero, de que se asemejan, se asemejan.- Revisaba la pistola con minuciosidad, encontrando la posibilidad de que su mentor fusionará una pistola normal con los componentes principales de sus armas actuales; haciendo de la que tenia en manos, un posible prototipo de las que tenia en la mansión.

-De acuerdo… y… ¿Cómo funciona?- Con un arma normal bastaría con disparar y ya; e incluso con las armas de Ford actuales solo aquello bastaba, pero, la que ambos tenían parecía tener truco para funcionar.

-Hummm… deja ver… ¿Qué pasa, si disparamos así cómo está…?- Apuntando al cielo, jalo del gatillo, mas, este solamente se deslizo sin pena ni gloria, haciendo con esto, absolutamente nada.- De acuerdo… y si..- giró sin pensarlo uno de los tres tornillos que tenia la cacha, mas en especifico, el del lado izquierdo del arma: el cual parecía tener solo dos lugares para mantenerse teniendo para dividir claramente estos, un clic al momento de girar- Bueno, eso hizo algo… pero… ¿Qué fue?- Preguntó, mas no dejo que la rubia respondiera con lo que creía que había ocurrido; ya que se le adelantó y presionó el gatillo sin pensarlo, generando que saliera del cañón una ráfaga de disparos corta que impactó con la corteza de un árbol cercano, destruyendo parte del tronco y dejándolo peligrosamente en equilibrio.

-Bueno, parece que ahora esta encendida.- Observó satíricamente la chica Northwest, quien veía sorprendida el daño causado por el arma.

-Bien. Ahora, siguiendo el giro del tornillo del arma para encenderla, quiero creer que si giramos los otros dos en sentido contrario y hasta el tope, la estaremos poniendo en la modalidad más básica que tenga el arma.- Empezó por hacer lo que señalo, y no tardo mucho en que su novia le siguiera el paso.

-Pues esperemos que así sea. Por que, en donde alguno de esos locos aparezca, no se como podremos explicarle a todos que les dejamos igual a aquel árbol.- Ya había acabado de hablar, con un poco de burla en su voz, cuando escuchó de nueva cuenta un disparo proveniente de la mano del castaño. Aunque, ahora fue al aire y con mucho menos potencia y solamente un disparo láser normal.

-Pues parece que no tendremos que explicar nada…- Respondiendo a su broma, se medio giró para verla mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa, tratando de seguir un poco con el ambiente ameno, por lo menos, todo lo que fuera posible antes de adentrarse a aquel destartalado lugar.

-Excelente, una explicación menos que dar… Ahora, solo nos quedan unas pocas…- Siendo eso ultimo algo que dijo mientras veía determinada en dirección a su destino, le indicó por expresión facial a su acompañante que, era hora de hacer lo que debían.

A los pocos minutos de su primera prueba de armas, la pareja ya se encontraba escalando por una tubería oxidada que les acercaba a una de las ventanas del nivel superior de la fabrica. Probaron en un inicio por la puerta de enfrente, pero pese a que no se veía que esta contase con seguro, parecía que alguien había atrancado la puerta desde adentro; y lo mismo con las ventanas de la parte de abajo, el lugar era completamente inaccesible, por lo menos, de la forma tradicional.

-Espero que la ventana este abierta, estoy comenzando a desesperarme.- Comentó el chico con cierto enfado mientras terminaba de subir el ultimo tramo y con ello, empujar y jalar la ventana, corroborando que el seguro de esta si que funcionaba.

-Perfecto, ¿ahora que?- Pacifica de igual manera estaba molesta, pero al parecer no tanto como él, puesto que Dipper sacó su arma, y tras pegar el final del cañón al cancel, justo a la altura donde creía estar el seguro, disparo sin dudarlo. El ruido fue sordo, casi como un golpe seco al lugar que no retumbo bastante; y por ello, por lo mismo que se escuchó como algo insignificante, ella estuvo a punto de reclamar le por la falta de eficiencia de su solución, mas, se abstuvo al ver que la ventana, ahora con un agujero en su marco, se abrió en su totalidad, dándoles paso al interior.

-Entremos.- El chico Pines no deparo en su sorpresa, estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que estaban haciendo. Así que, sin esperar respuesta por parte de su acompañante, se adentro al lugar; teniendo en todo momento el arma preparada y sostenida con ambas manos, a diferencia de la rubia, quien aun la tenia guardada en su pantalón.

Por supuesto que eso pasaba a segundo plano en ese momento, dado que a lo que ambos les llamaba mas la atención era lo que tenían frente a ellos. El lugar, por dentro, era casi idéntico al almacén anterior, con la diferencia de que en este no existían los sellos mágicos en el suelo ni tampoco habían sacrificios colgados de las paredes. De hecho, en este lugar se podía apreciar una mayor cantidad de cosas guardadas en cajas. Ademas de unos cuantas pizarras con algunas cosas garabateadas en la clásica tiza blanca.

A ambos les parecía algo sumamente peculiar, por lo que; tras verse un segundo y asentir con al mirada, prepararon sus armas: sosteniéndolas a la altura del pecho, solo para que ambos empezaran a caminar por el lugar con tanto cuidado que, inclusive, el mas pequeño ruido les hacia crispar sus nervios. El andar por el lugar era algo tenso, aun con la diferencia de que en este se lograba colar la luz del exterior, dándole una apariencia verdaderamente abandonada al almacén.

Pero, por mucho que aparentase estar sin un alma que hubiese pisado el lugar en bastante tiempo, ciertas pruebas les decían lo contrario. Tanto las cajas y contenedores donde se podía ver munición de las armas que usaron en el pasado, explosivos a medio armas, y un pequeño laboratorio donde seguramente se experimento con la alquimia: todo en conjunto era una clara referencia a que hacia poco que se habían pasado por el lugar. Aunque solo para tomar cosas con las que probablemente hicieron sus últimos ataques.

-Se ve que hace rato que no vienen... Pero vienen.- Señalo ella al ver que una de las pizarras presentaba un rápido borrón a lo que pudo haber sido el trazado de un plan.

-Si. Utilizan este lugar para lo que sirve en verdad, por lo que solamente han de venir para planear las cosas y tomar lo que sea que pueda serles de utilidad.- Respondió a su vez el castaño al apreciar el explosivo creado a la mitad que reposaba sobre una caja; relacionándolo al instante con la explosión que ocurrió semanas atrás en la jefatura de policía con motivo de la huida de Blind Ivan, aunque, le llamaba la atención el por que no acabaron con este mismo, incluso una de las piezas importantes había caído hasta colocarse junto a las patas de la mesa de trabajo que tenia cerca.

-Bueno, pues, ahora que vimos el lugar, como es, donde esta y que es donde se guarda todo lo que esos locos usan para sus crimines... ¿Iremos a decírselo a los demás?- Convencida de que nada pasaría, procedió a guardar el arma tras apagar la por completo, después, dio unos cuantos pasos de camino a las escaleras para poder salir por la misma ventana, pero se frenó al caer en cuenta de que el castaño no le seguía.- ¿Dipper?- Le llamó al verle de pie junto al pequeño laboratorio y con la mirada concentrada en los instrumentos que componían aquel set de aficionado a la química.

-¿Elise, podrías venir a ver esto?- Le hizo señas con la mano mientras acercaba cada vez mas la cabeza en dirección a la mesa de trabajo, como si el polvo requiriera una inspección minuciosa.

-¿Que encontraste, muchacho? ¿Diste con el rastro?- No tardó siquiera un instante en burlarse por su comportamiento, ganándose una mirada recriminadora por parte del adolescente, aunque la dejo pasar al cabo de un segundo para no distraerse de lo que merecía su atención.

-Mira bien esto.- le pidió una vez teniéndola cerca del lugar en cuestión- Ahí, junto al mechero... no lo toques, solo acércate para ver con claridad.- Inclusive se hacia aun lado para que ella tomara su lugar y pudiera ver bien que era lo que él había visto.

-¿Que quieres que vea en verdad?- Solamente lograba apreciar polvo sobre la madera vieja. La mesa era de un color claro, por lo que, lo único que resaltaba de esta, era que cerca del mechero habían unas cuantas marcas que quemaduras, cosa de la que uno no se podía sorprender teniendo en cuenta de que probablemente el fuego fuese el causante de eso.

-Aclara bien la vista, fuerza la si es necesario... ¿No ves acaso unas cuantas lineas acomodadas de forma peculiar alrededor del mechero?- Sugiriendo algo con la voz, conseguía que su novia solamente se confundiera en vez de dar con lo que él ya había visto.

-Veo las lineas, si, y también un punto grande... ¿Pero, que tiene esto de importante? Son solo quemaduras hechas por el fuego del mechero, ¿no?- Seguía concentrada en lo que tenia delante, por lo que le sorprendió un poco escuchar el papel plastificado desdoblarse a su lado y ser colocado cerca de la mesa.

-Bueno, las ves... Ahora ve estas mismas con contexto.- el mapa del pueblo se extendía un poco, mostrando las carreteras y formas principales de llegar al mismo, ademas de los ríos y los lagos a su alrededor- Ya decía yo que tenían una forma bastante peculiar de alinearse.- Movía el mapa mientras hablaba, haciendo concordar las lineas; no eran muchas, y eran bastante rectas, pero lo que llamaba la atención era los cruces de estas y el punto de buen tamaño.

-Muestran las carreteras que salen de Gravity Falls en dirección al pueblo vecino.- Sabia bien a donde iban, incluso si no podía ver de forma completa el mapa de la región.

-Si, va en dirección al oeste, mucho mas lejos de lo que podemos llegar a pie. Tal vez tendremos que ir en tren para llegar al pueblo vecino y de ahí, caminar a ese punto.- Señaló con el dedo indice aun sin tocar la superficie, no quería dañar de ninguna manera aquel mapa; por lo menos, hasta que lo hubiese marcado en el que él tenia en sus manos, pero por si acaso, también le tomó una foto con el celular.

-Espera. ¿Como podemos fiarnos de esto? ¿Como saber que no es una trampa de algún tipo?- Inquirió mientras veía como marcaba rápidamente el punto en su mapa para después proceder a guardarlo en su mochila.

-¿Como crees que lo encontré? Mira debajo de la mesa, pero sin mover nada.- Señaló a la par en que volvía a acomodarse sus cosas encima, terminando en el momento justo para apreciar como ella encontraba con la mirada lo que ya había visto momentos atrás; acto seguido, se incorporo de nueva cuenta.

-Hay un mapa a medio quemar pegado casi por completo a la pared.- Entendió al instante lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza del chico.- Es probablemente un buen indicio, debido a que dejaron el rastro sin darse cuenta; es mas, no querían que lo encontráramos, por eso quemaron el mapa.- Vio de nueva cuenta las marcas en la mesa, entendiendo ahora que no eran quemaduras como tal, si no, que eran los restos del mapa quemado; se quedaron ahí tras haberse incendiado y lo que quedaba, probablemente no era otra cosa mas que la tinta.

-Exacto. Por eso mismo es algo de una sola vez... Algo pasó en su grupo la ultima vez que estuvieron aquí, un alboroto es lo único que explicaría el desorden. La bomba a medio terminar, el borrón irregular en la pizarra, el mapa mal quemado... todo eso solamente indica que hay algo mas por descubrir de esos locos. Un secreto de otrora.-


	113. En Contra de lo Planeado

**_"He vuelto, he vuelto... he vuelto a caer. jpg" Ahhhh... ¿Hola? Jejeje... Aqui el idiota que escribe esta serie y que hace demasiado tiempo que no publica capitulo... :'v Bueno, bueno... ¡que puedo decir? Pues, me han pasado un sinfin de cosas en esta temporada. He valido versh en la escuela, con las chicas, con el dinero... Je je je... :'v Es demasiado triste, pero aun asi, aqui ando... No me he olvidado de ustedes.. :D Jejeje... Tratare de escribir mas en estas vacaciones. Ojala pueda tenerles capitulo nuevo antes de que estas acaben... Y descuiden, aunque me tome diez años voy a acabar el fic. No me importa nada! :D Ah, por cierto, si topan el canal de YouTube de QuePario! pues, sali en uno de sus videos como extra... xD asi, como dato curioso. Pero, en fin, comencemos con esto. :D_**

 _ **Los derechos de Gravity Falls son propiedad de Alex Hirsch, de su equipo de trabajo y de Disney. Esta obra literaria esta hecha por un fan y para fans con el único propósito de entretener y sin ánimos de lucro.**_

 _ **Guest; Jejeje... Pues, me alegro que te gustara tanto el capitulo. Ojala este tambien sea de tu agrado. Gracias por esperar... Nos vemos! Gracias por leer y comentar! :D**_

 _ **AzulyOro; Je... Yep... Debo de dejar intrigados a todos o si no dejaran de leer. Donde que yo ya los aliento demasiado a eso gracias a mi inactividad. XD Ahora, en cuanto a lo otro... Je, si, los problemas vienen y van, pero bueno. Ojala y este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 40: En Contra de lo Planeado**_

-Espera, espera… ¿Qué haremos ahora?- Pacifica acababa de bajar por la oxidada cañería; y esta misma acción la realizó al pegar un salto de gran altura, osadía cometida gracias a la sorpresa que le provocó el escuchar al castaño decirles sus futuros pasos.

-Iremos al lugar marcado en ese mapa.- se volteo por un instante en su dirección, teniendo en todo momento un seño fruncido por la confusión de no saber si acaso dijo bien las cosas o había omitido algo- ¿Por qué preguntas?- Y demostró esto al ladear la cabeza mientras le realizaba tal cuestionamiento.

-¿Cómo que "por que"?- Hizo una pausa corta que ocupó para acercarse a su novio; a quien se le acercó lo mas que pudo en un intento de intimidarle.- Escúchame, Pines, no hace más de unas de unas semanas que esos locos atacaron la mansión; suceso del que apenas salimos librados. Y ahora, solo por encontrar cenizas, ¿quieres ir a buscarlos por tu cuenta?- El enfado acrecentaba lentamente dentro de ella, y si no fuera por la mano del chico que se colocó sobre de su cabeza, este enojo hubiera crecido hasta desbordarse.

-Tranquila, solo iremos a ver como es el lugar. No nos adentraremos; no estoy tan loco, Northwest.- Rápidamente y sin que ella lo esperase, le planto un beso en la mejilla. Apaciguando cualquier rastro de de enfado que pudiese nacer de si: generó de repente un ambiente completamente distinto al que estaba por desarrollarse.

Sin que ella lo notase, se había olvidado del lugar donde estaba, del peligro que corrían solamente por encontrarse de pie cerca de tal almacén: y todo por aquel beso, aquella única acción que le hizo empezar a respirar con un poco mas de pesadez al igual que de velocidad. Y con ello, solamente le veía a él, únicamente le veía fijamente a la espera de cualquier cosa; pero solamente recibía en respuesta una sencilla sonrisa, libre de cualquier preocupación, sereno y despreocupado, incitándole a cruzarse de brazos y mirar a otro lado, tratando inútilmente de ocultar un rubor naciente en su rostro.

-Por mucho que lo digas, seguiré pensando que estás loco.- Murmuró con pena al final, siéndole inevitable el empezar a caminar detrás del chico que estaba consigo. Iniciando de esa manera una nueva travesía por emprender.

-Pero aun así eres mi novia.- Burlesco, dio por acabada la plática, por lo menos, hasta que hubiesen avanzando lo suficiente.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en un callejón cercano a la calle principal del pueblo;**_

-Es una suerte que nos hayamos encontrado.- Señalo algo animado cierto pelirrojo de rostro encantador mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

-Ni que lo digas, es una verdadera casualidad que estuvieran pasando justamente por aquí.- Le respondió con un demasiada cordialidad aquel rubio de respiración agitada y cabello enmarañado, pero que sobre de estas dos cosas sobresalía una sonrisa amistosa y cálida.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Si ya terminaron de hablar, quizás puedan venir a ayudar un poco!- Gideon, con bastante enfado les gritaba a ambos desde un par de metros de altura; levitando lo suficientemente alto como para evitar que unos tentáculos de color azulado que salían de una puerta/portal, le atrapasen.

-Siii…- Bufo el par antes de regresar a la contienda. Tanto Marius como Gabriel se encontraban usando sus respectivas espadas; las cuales se encontraban con el pelirrojo desde que salió del hotel.

-Aunque, algo me sigue llamando la atención de todo esto…- Robbie, quien permanecía detrás de un contenedor de basura junto a la joven chica Pines, exponía sus preocupaciones mientras recargaba su arma de presión de aire.

-¿Qué cosa es?- Sin dejar de prestar atención a la parte de criatura que deseaba entrar a su dimensión, la castaña aun lado del chico gótico se dio el tiempo de seguirle la plática aun a pesar de la presión generada por las circunstancias.

-Pues… dijiste que llegaron los dos aquí por estar siguiendo uno de los diarios de tu hermano… Conociéndole, me sorprende que no hubiese puesto una advertencia sobre que esa puerta es una entrada a otra dimensión.- Al acabar de colocar los diábolos en su rifle, reanudo el fuego en contra de aquel ser; teniendo siempre mucho cuidado de no darle a ninguno de sus amigos, quienes con sus armas de corto alcance, se veían obligados a acercarse de forma peligrosa.

-En realidad…- murmurando por lo bajo, Mabel se encogió de hombros mientras retraía su arma hacia su pecho- la puerta abre a muchas dimensiones, pero se escoge a cual de forma aleatoria.- Solamente acabo de hablar se apresuro por colocar en su rostro una sonrisa de culpabilidad; aunque en respuesta, los demás adolescentes le dedicaron un rostro serio, salvo por Gabriel, quien prefirió concentrarse en ver al monstruo que ya estaba por atravesar la mitad de su cuerpo a aquel callejón.

-Chicos… intenta pasar otra vez.- No se detuvo con solamente informar aquello el joven citadino; si no que, apremiado por la amenaza, se precipito en dirección de la criatura únicamente para golpear con el dorso de la espada un par de tentáculos, y con ello, retroceder de nueva cuenta en son de evitar cualquier posible respuesta física por parte de la monstruosidad que apreciaba aun con ojos de asombro.

Ya antes Marius y él habían intentado cortar una de las extremidades con ayuda de sus armas, pero lo único que consiguieron fue que estas mismas se quedaran incrustadas en la chiclosa carne de la criatura. Por ende, lo único que los dos podían hacer era golpearle con fuerza, esperando que con eso bastase para alejarse del peligro. Caso contrario para Gideon, Mabel y Robbie, quienes podían encargarse de la peculiar entidad desde una distancia prudente.

-Retírate, amigo. Con lo que ustedes dos tienen no bastara para regresarlo a su dimensión.- El chico Valentino reanudo el fuego en cuanto lo vio posible, mas, únicamente el disparar con los diábolos; por lo menos a esa distancia, no resultaba tan eficaz como esperaba, aun a pesar de acertar todos los disparos.

-Creo que eso va también para ti.- El joven Gleeful no tardo en recalcarle aquello al gótico semi adulto que aun aguardaba detrás del contenedor de basura junto a la chica Pines.- Bueno, sinceramente ya me canse de todo esto. Creo que mejor acabamos de una vez.- Levitó un poco más hacia atrás, lo suficiente como para tener un buen panorama de todo lo que ocurría en aquel callejón.

-Pues, si quieres que esto acabe, ¿Por qué no lo terminas tu?- El mayor de todos los que se encontraban ahí estalló ligeramente en ira, por lo que no fue mucho de sí para contenerse al momento de responder a la petición del menor.

-¿Qué crees que voy a hacer, Valentino?- Arrogante y con clara superioridad sobre sus acompañantes, el adolescente alzo ambos brazos a la par que cerraba sus ojos. Mientras tanto, sus amigos empezaron a retroceder ante la implacable imagen del pequeño empezando a tener un aura de color celeste que le rodeaba.

Y con aquella escena, de la nada, los tentáculos de aquella criatura de otra dimensión comenzaron a brillar de la misma manera que lo hacia el albino; congelados en el aire, las extremidades del ser de otra dimensión quedaron a merced de lo que el niño deseaba hacer, siendo esto que el cuerpo del pulpo gigante que ya estaba dentro del callejón, empezara a retraerse sobre de sí mismo y en dirección de la puerta.

-Pues… supongo que eso cuenta cómo hacerse cargo, ¿no?- Soltó ocurrente el varón, y lo hacía mientras veía como acontecía a su alrededor todo aquello.

-¡Ustedes hagan algo también! ¡Traten de cerrar la puerta!- Les grito enardecido por su repentino silencio y aparente gusto a quedarse quietos sin siquiera mover un musculo.

-Bueno, trataremos de…- El solo escuchar esas palabras le obligo a abrir los ojos de par en par, dejando verr a los demás el intenso azul celeste que brillaba en sus globos oculares.

-¡Háganlo! ¡No traten!- Gritó furioso por aquella duda resonante en la voz de su compañero. Él se encontraba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para emplear su magia en la criatura que buscaba traspasar a su dimensión, así que, lo menos que podían hacer los demás, era el ocuparse de que este terminara de regresar al lugar de donde vino.

-B-Bien… Chicos, empujen el contenedor hasta la pared, de ahí lo iremos recorriendo hasta que cerremos poco a poco la puerta.- Mabel, pensando en que todo aquello fue en un inicio su culpa por ignorar las notas de su hermano, fue la primera en correr en dirección a tal objeto, recibiendo un segundos despues el apoyo de los demás jóvenes.

Todos empezaron a empujar hacia donde les habían dicho antes, y para cuando habían logrado posicionar el contenedor donde debían, Mabel y Gabriel se encargaron de empujarlo en dirección a la puerta mientras que Robbie y Marius se esforzaban por mantenerlo pegado a la pared: así para que, cuando llegaron a la puerta, esta no tuviera problema con irse cerrando poco a poco, oprimiendo los tentáculos que eran cada vez más fáciles de manejar para el ex adivino: mismo chico que se esforzaba por ponerlos lentamente dentro del portal.

Y con ello, finalmente pudieron cerrar de nueva cuenta aquella puerta tan peculiar que tenía como única decoración, un 13 de bronce brillando centímetros arriba de donde se encontraba la mirilla. El silencio de repente inundo el lugar, y como único sonido fuerte que surgió, fue el caer del adolescente de pecas sobre el contendedor de basura.

-Muy bien… Ahora que ya todo está bien otra vez, supongo que ustedes dos- dijo mirando a Mabel y a Gabriel, ambos, a pocos pasos del muchacho- ya serán capaces de decirnos bien lo que paso aquí. ¿No?- Recordó por un instante el cómo habían ido a parar a aquel callejón: el trió iba platicando entre sí sobre un posible conflicto entre las chicas cuando de repente, se escucho un estruendo a pocos metros de donde ellos estaban, y al ver a ambos adolescentes pelear con una buena cantidad de tentáculos de color azulado que salían de aquella puerta, se decidieron a ayudarles.

Rápidamente el menor acudió en su auxilio, y casi lo hace también el pelirrojo, pero fue jalado al instante por el gótico, quien le recordó con la mirada que ambos habían dejado sus armas en la camioneta del mayor. Por lo que, mientras que ambos fueron en dicha dirección, el albino se concentro en evitar que la pareja que se encontraba ahí antes que ellos, terminara siendo capturada por alguna viscosa extremidad. Aunque, al final las cosas salieron mejor de lo que planearon, excepto por la parte en que el austriaco llegó triunfante con dos armas blancas, una para él y otra para el rubio del grupo: ambos hicieron uso de sus habilidades físicas, esperando poder generar algún daño, pero al momento de atacar, se dieron cuenta de que el filo de sus espadas no atravesaba gran cantidad de carne. Algo que les hizo decidir por tomar una pronta retirada un poco alejada de la zona de conflicto; decidiendo por usar únicamente la distancia para pensar en una estrategia, o eso se creyó en un inicio, puesto que al final, solo terminaron platicando con casualidad. Aunque, eso ya daba igual en aquel momento, nada mas importaba en verdad, solamente tenía relevancia el porque de todo ese alboroto.

-Ahhh, ¿como te lo explico?… Gabriel quería familiarizarse más con el pueblo, así que me pidió un recorrido…- Quiso seguir hablando, pero la mirada enfadada del trió de chicos le hizo parar.

-Ah, ya veo… ¿Entonces, el recorrido implica pasar a otros mundos?- A Mabel se le hizo razonable que el chico estuviera enfurecido por su descuido, pero no era el caso con el citadino.

-Bueno, tranquilo amigo, no fue más que un descuido.- Comento con algo en rencor el chico de cabellos cenizos. Y eso lo hacía mientras concentraba su atención en la espada que tenía en mano derecha, y que con calma regresaba a su funda; la cual era sostenida con la extremidad contraria.

-Sí, un descuido.- Por la actitud de Gideon, se podía interpretar a que no iba a dejar las cosas así como si nada, pero también se veía que no iba a seguir discutiendo en aquel lugar, cosa rara para Marius y Robbie, que fueron quienes se vieron el uno al otro en señal de extrañeza.

-¿Y-Y ahora que hacemos?- Queriendo buscar otro tema de conversación, el extranjero no vio mejor oportunidad que aquel silencio incomodo, para desligarse de cualquier posible problema.

-Bueno, ya que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer el día de hoy, podemos acompañar a ambos con su recorrido. Así nos aseguramos que no se metan en problemas con los diarios de Dipper.- Aferrado a una idea recién creada en su propia mente, el adolescente bajo de un salto de donde se encontraba, y sin importarle nada mas, empezó a caminar en dirección a la calle principal.

-No tenemos todos los diarios, solamente tenemos el primero; así que no es necesaria tu preocupación, no saldremos del pueblo.- Argumentó un tanto molesta la chica Pines, llamando la atención a los demás; claro, no por el tono de voz, si no, por lo que significaba en si aquello.

-Espera… Si ibas a robar los diarios de Dipper, ¿porque solamente robar el primero?- Al instante, se giro en su dirección el más joven de todos; arqueaba una ceja y dejaba ver un rostro realmente confundido.

-¿Por qué asumes que se los robe?- Ahora ella se cruzaba de brazos, permitiendo le ver a los demás que el enojo estaba creciendo dentro de ella; claro que dicho detalle pasaba desapercibido para el albino, debido a que le generaba una mayor intriga lo que ella se encontraba confesando le.

-Bueno, me resulta bastante difícil de entender el por qué Dipper te daría uno de sus diarios así por que si.- Al señalar aquello, los presentes empezaron a ir por el mismo rumbo mental que el pequeño Gleeful, inclusive la misma castaña fue perdiendo enfado en su contra y comenzó a dirigir su mente en tales direcciones.

-P-Pues yo solamente se lo pedí… y ya…- Haciendo memoria de cómo se encontraba su hermano al momento de hacerle tal petición, intentaba encontrar algo peculiar en su forma de actuar: pero solamente daba con un claro nerviosismo, confusión y sudoración excesiva, nada fuera del otro mundo para lo que era en si su hermano en verano.

-¿Se lo pediste y ya? ¿Y no se te hizo raro que te lo diera como si nada?-

-Pues, como si nada, "como si nada", pues tampoco… Me preguntó si iba a basar por completo el recorrido que le iba a dar a Gabriel, en lo que tenia escrito en el primer diario.-

-¿Por qué pidió algo como eso?- La confusión empezó a hacer mella en los demás, tanto así, que inclusive el mas apático de todos se incluyo en la plática, aportando en voz una pregunta que se dijeron todos mentalmente.

-Pues… podría deberse a lo que viene en el diario en si.- Reanudó la conversación aquel joven que ya se lo había leído, al menos, parcialmente.

-¿A qué te refieres, mi pequeño amigo?-

-Pues, por lo que vi en el primero de sus diarios y por lo que acaba de decir Mabel, este no tiene nada más que las cosas que se encuentran dentro del pueblo.-

-¿Y eso significa que…?- Nuevamente el joven de ciudad tomaba la palabra, aunque ahora lo hacía para incentivar a que las cosas fuesen sin rodeo alguno.

-Que puede que Dipper quisiera que permanecieran sin adentrare al bosque.- Al decirles aquella idea, nació en más de uno, la preocupación- Aunque, es solo una suposición. ¿Lo viste esta mañana, no? ¿Te dijo algo?- Si bien aquello le parecía intrigante a él, mas aun conociendo el tipo de persona que era el chico Pines, no podía mentirse a sí mismo que la principal razón de que estuviera desviando el propósito de su viaje, era para evitarse la necesidad de dejar a aquellos dos solos.

-Pues, solo me dijo que se le hacía tarde… y que iba hacia la cabaña del misterio.- Con ello, los adolescentes se quedaron meditando las cosas por un segundo, curiosos de lo que eso significaba.- ¿A que iría a la cabaña?- Su hermana sentía cada vez más que algo estaba pasando, y por eso mismo, se empezaba a recriminar el no haberlo visto antes; el haber dejado pasar aquello solamente por haber estado pensando en otras cosas.- _Bueno, tampoco es como que sea la niñera de Dipper._ \- Se dijo a si misma en son de quitarse de encima cualquier peso de culpa.

-¿Y si vamos a buscarlo?- La propuesta de Gabriel quedo en el aire, ninguno dijo algo; pero en apariencia, para el muchacho, se veía que todos concordaban que era lo mejor.

Pasaron los minutos. Y el grupo, ahora se encontraba particularmente en calma mientras paseaba por el sendero silencioso del bosque en rumbo de aquella pequeña sección apartada del resto del pueblo pero que aun así, por el hecho de ser verano, se encontraba con una ligera concurrencia de gente. Misma multitud que todos se vieron obligados a esquivar mientras su amigo latino los distraía a todos con una peculiar piedra que tenía una cara. Algo peculiar para la mayoría, sin embargo lo verdaderamente particular para los adolescentes que frecuentaban el lugar se encontraba dentro de la tienda de la cabaña. Por un lado yacía Melody, atendiendo a una buena cantidad de gente en la caja registradora; y por otro lado, se encontraban al fondo del lugar, tres chicas que el grupo identificó casi al instante.

-¿Tambry, Grenda? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Al acercárseles, Mabel inquirió aquello mientras los chicos del grupo se quedaban detrás, posicionando sus ojos en todos lados, buscando algo en especifico.

-Pues… las chicas vinieron para contarme de algo, ya que no te encontraban por ningún lado.- La joven Corduroy fue quien respondió de manera rápida, aunque con incomodidad, debido a la presencia de los chicos.

-¿Algo?- Solamente lanzar esa pregunta al aire, tanto Grenda, como Tambry lanzaron miradas lastimeras en dirección a los muchachos, dejando ver con ello, que por mucho que les disgustara ocultarle algo a sus parejas, debían de guardarse ese tema para ellas solamente.- Oh, ya veo… Entonces…- Quería llegar a una solución para con sus amigos, pero sin que ella misma lo pidiera, los adolescentes salieron por su cuenta del lugar.

-¿Vaya, captaron el ambiente?- Sorprendida por la repentina acción de los chicos, Tambry siguió con la mirada a su novio, quien aparentemente había perdido el completo interés en el lugar.

-Lo dudo mucho.- La pelirroja vio con curiosidad y sospecha al grupo de varones, mismos que se alejaban cada vez mas del lugar.

 _ **Afuera de la Cabaña del Misterio;**_

-Mira enano, mejor que dejes de usar esa magia tuya, porque si no…- El gótico, enfadado por ver su propio cuerpo moverse sin su consentimiento, a penas si era capaz de articular alguna amenaza en contra del menor de los cuatro.

-Calmado, Valentino… Lo hago por una razón en especifico.- Gideon avanzaba con paso calmado mientras obligaba a los demás jóvenes que le acompañaban a mantener su ritmo, haciendo en todo momento, gestos con las manos para que les fuese posible mantener el conjuro.- ¿Acaso no vieron que las bolsas de frituras de la máquina expendedora se encontraban inclinadas hacia el frente?- Como si fuera algo relevante ese diminuto detalle; lo planteo ante sus amigos sin en menor deparo en pensar sobre lo que estos pudieran considerar que significaba. Algo que por cierto no tardo en escuchar, mas que nada, por que esa pregunta generó un rostro de enfado en el mayor de los chicos.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora de qué disparates estás hablando?- No podía mover mucho la boca, pero aun con la poca capacidad de articulación en su mandíbula, se las arreglo para que su voz tuviera un tono muy marcado de enfado y cólera.

-Piénsenlo, cuando llenan las maquinas expendedoras dejan las bolsas con la parte superior apuntando hacia el fondo, pero ahora están todas inclinadas hacia el frente.- Si bien sabían que el chico quería decirles algo, ninguno de sus amigos esclarecía por completo su propio pensamiento para poder descifrar lo que buscaba transmitirles.

-Amigo Gideon, se que quieres decirnos algo… pero no logro ver el que…- Confundido y con una sensación extraña recorriendo sus extremidades con pensamiento propio, Marius se esforzaba por poder mirar hacia atrás, queriendo encontrarse con la mirada de su novia, pero le era imposible, menos aun con la cabeza trabajando en el enigma que planteaba aquel chico de cabellos blancos.

-Arg… a veces olvido como son ustedes.- dio unos segundos para cerciorarse que se encontraban completamente a solas en la sección del bosque a la que apenas habían entrado, y sin más, les devolvió el control de sus cuerpos.- A ver, ¿Qué hay detrás de la máquina expendedora de esa cabaña?- Aun habiendo liberado a sus amigos de su control mágico, estos le siguieron por el bosque, uno buscando hacerle daño con sus propias manos, otro queriendo calmar al primero y el ultimo, por mera curiosidad a lo que el ex adivino decia.

-Ah, creo recordar que había un laboratorio secreto al que solamente puede entrar el señor Stanford y…- El pelinegro se quedo callado a la par en que clavaba su mirada en la espalda del menor, misma en la que casi colocaba sus manos para proceder a castigarle por controlarle de esa manera. De hecho, dio con la respuesta de manera involuntaria y casi por suerte, él solamente buscaba distraer le para que le fuera mas sencillo el atraparle entre sus extremidades para empezar a fastidiarle.

-Por fin lo entendiste… Dipper tiene acceso a ese laboratorio, y hoy lo abrió para algo.- Todos le seguían sin problema alguno ahora, por lo que le fue prácticamente sencillo el llevar al grupo hacia la salida del bosque que daba a uno de los parques del pueblo, con mayor exactitud, el parque donde se encontraba la torre de agua.

-Bueno, pero, aunque Dipper haya abierto el laboratorio hoy… ¿Qué tiene? No es como que podamos llamarle por teléfono y preguntarle si acaso está planeando algo, ¿o si?- Gabriel estaba un poco atareado con el procesar de todo lo que estaban platicando, pero aun si le fue sencillo seguir les la pista debido a lo poco que le platicó su amigo cuando buscó explicarle de manera bastante resumida: las rarezas del pueblo.

-¿Y, no es ese de ahí, chicos?- El pelirrojo señalo a un joven en particular que andaba con paso rápido mientras tomaba de la mano a una joven de cabellos dorados. Ambos, caminando en una dirección específica que ni de broma se podía confundir con un simple paseo de enamorados. Aunque, por un lado estaba eso, y por otro, estaban los muchachos mirándose con curiosidad.

 _ **Mientras tanto, a pocos metros de distancia, en el bosque;**_

-Entonces… Candy esta así de deprimida… ¿Eh?- Las chicas estaban detrás de unos arbustos y árboles. Mabel y Grenda solamente permanecían de pie con bastante naturalidad mientras que las otras dos jóvenes amigas yacían escondidas detrás de la vegetación.

-Sí. No quiere salir de su cama para nada, y de hecho, si no fuera porque Tambry me dijo que sería mejor dejarla un rato a solas, hubiera permanecido el día entero en su cuarto.-

-Vaya… y-yo… no sé ni que pensar ahora…- La incomodidad era notoria en su rostro; no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de problemas dentro de su grupo, por lo que todo aquello le tomaba sin experiencia alguna.

-Pues, por ahora pensemos en lo que hacen ellos…- Wendy también se encontraba confundida con todo el caso de la joven Chiu, así que como medida desesperada, trataba de encontrar cualquier cosa para distraer su mente.

-Seguramente están siguiendo a Dipper… Creen que está planeando algo para hacer hoy.- Informó con claro desinterés en el tema.

-Pues, hace rato que fue a la cabaña pasó por algo al laboratorio de tu tío.- Wendy se lo decía con completa naturalidad, tanta, que era prácticamente imposible que le estuviera inventando lo que acababa de decirle.

-¿Y? Siempre va al laboratorio de Ford por varias cosas, no es nada nuevo que lo haga. De hecho, seria raro que no lo hiciera. En veranos pasados no hubo un solo momento que no tuviera su cabeza metida en algún libro, escrito de Internet o periódico amarillista que relatara algún caso fuera de lo normal. Je, ahora que lo pienso, este ha sido el verano en que mas a mantenido su cabeza lejos de los estudios paranormales.- Comentaba burlesca a la par en que veía las copas de los arboles, buscando a través de estas, el claro cielo azul que era manchado casualmente por pocas nubes blancas que se movían con lentitud debido al escaso viento que se rehusaba a refrescarlas.

-¿Y qué me dices de que este caminando de la mano con Pacifica?- La joven de cabellos pintados le mostraba la pantalla de su celular que, con ayuda de la cámara, le era posible servir de catalejo. Y dada su posición de altura debido al terreno, se pudo ver durante unos segundos el andar de la pareja por entre las calles, y detrás de ellos, a bastante distancia, los demás chicos.

-Son novios, ¿no? Eso en una pareja: es bastante normal.- Aquello ya entraba en el rango de la provocación, pero se resistía por mero ideal. No era como que aquello no le diese curiosidad, si no que creía que podía ponerse a pensar en el problema que en ese momento tenían entre manos con respecto a lo ocurrido con su amiga de ascendencia oriental.

-Pues van con bastante prisa y llevan mochila incluso.- La morena seguía viendo al par a través del celular, señalando rápidamente lo anterior, como si con ello pudiera convencer a la castaña de ponerse en marcha.

-Se nos escapan.- Wendy emprendió una carrera rápida, no sin antes llevarse de la mano a la chica Pines; quien por mucho que se resistió a ser jalada, aun con ello fue arrastrada por la mayor.

Y con ello empezó la carrera, por el pueblo se podía ver a la pareja huir por las calles haciendo uso de un paso rápido, mientras que los chicos le seguían de cerca; vigilando cada paso que daban. A su vez, las chicas iban detrás de estos con un trote rápido, y con cierta castaña siendo arrastrada por el brazo. Todos en dirección a lo que después apreciaron que era la estación del tren.

-¿La estación? ¿Por qué vendrían ellos dos aquí?- Inquirió la pelirroja al ver a sus dos amigos se acercaron a la taquilla para comprar boletos.

-¿Se estarán escapando?- La sola pregunta lanzada al aire por parte de la joven gótica, consiguió que la chica con aparato dental dejara ver a través de una larga sonrisa soñadora, la emoción y la intriga.

-¿Qué piensas, Mabs?- Se volteo a verle la pelirroja, pero únicamente hallo a la chica Pines, que ya se encontraba absorbida por todo ello, aun lado suyo. Una cosa era que los dos salieran a dar la vuelta por ahí, pero otra completamente distinta, era que ambos tomasen un tren a quien sabe dónde. Por eso, cuando la leñadora del grupo le preguntó aquello, ella ya se las había adelantado con su imaginación soñadora. El grupo de cuatro jóvenes se encontraba resguardándose detrás de la esquina de un edificio, y cada una asomaba su cabeza por la misma; dejando de esta manera, y de arriba a abajo, a Mabel, Wendy, Tambry y Grenda; curiosa posición para las demás, ya que de todas, la chica Pines era la de menor estatura en ese momento, y aun con eso, era quien mas arriba estaba.

-Oh por dios. Si parece que se estén escapando.- Poco a poco se dejaba llevar por la emoción de ver como, con rostro serio, su hermano caminaba de la mano con una aparentemente preocupada Pacifica; chica que no dejaba de ver de un lado a otro, como si se estuviera cuidando de alguien en especial, alguien que no era ni ellas, ni los chicos que estaban ocultándose detrás de unos autos a varios metros de distancia de donde ellas se encontraban.

-¿Pero, por qué? No tienen razones para eso.- Ahora Tambry fue la que señaló aquello mientras veía como su novio y sus amigos caminaban de su zona segura a la taquilla, desplazándose justo en cuanto vieron que se adentraron en la estación la pareja.

-Quizás si hay una razón. Quizás el padre de Pacifica se enteró de lo suyo y no lo aprueba, causando de esa manera que Dipper recurriera a la medida desesperada de tomarla a ella y huir del pueblo, solo para mantener unido su amor.- De la nada, como si volviese a tener doce años de edad, empezaron a relucirla sus fantasías en alguna parte de su cabeza soñadora. Fantasías y desvarios que consiguieron que sus acompañantes se voltearan hacia ella con un rostro confundido y asombrado a la vez.- A-Ah, perdón... me deje llevar...- Al ver que la atención estaba sobre de ella, se encogió sobre de si misma con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Bueno, como sea, dejando el por que de sus acciones de lado; es claro que van a algún lado. Y nosotras tenemos dos opciones, o nos quedamos aquí y dejamos que los chicos sean los que les sigan la pista, o...- Wendy estaba demasiado concentrada en la planificación de sus próximos movimientos, tanto, que no fue si no hasta muy tarde cuando deparó en su amiga de cabellos castaños: quien ya estaba corriendo en dirección a la taquilla recién desocupada por sus conocidos.- E-Espera... Mabs... Arg...- Aunque lo intento, fue imposible, ella ya se encontraba demasiado lejos para escucharle. Dejando le tanto a ella como a las demás una única decisión por tomar, correr en su dirección.

-Cuatro por favor, a donde sea que hayan pedido los chicos que estuvieron aquí apenas.- Para cuando las chicas hubieron alcanzado a Mabel, esta ya se encontraba entablando conversación con el ex chico del campo de golf en miniatura. Mismo que miraba embobado al vació.

-Curioso, esos chicos pidieron lo mismo, pero con la pareja que estuvo antes que ellos.- Fue lo único que se digno a comentar momentos antes de arrancar los boletos recién impresos y pasárselos sin mucho interés a la castaña.

-Gracias.- Sin miramientos se los arranco de la mano, solamente para emprender la carrera hacia el interior de la estación; teniendo de cerca, a un trió de jóvenes que bufaron con algo de desgane por su repentina explosión de animo.

-Mabel, creo que deberías de tenerte un momento y pensar bien...- Tambry ya hasta había guardado su celular por el temor de que se le cayera en medio de la carrera, y se alegró de tomar tal decisión, puesto que su frase ni siquiera había terminado, cuando de repente la menor se freno a los pocos pasos de llegar a los andenes de la estación, provocando de esta manera una colisión entre todas.

-Auch... ¿Sabes? Pudiste haber puesto las intermitentes.- Se quejo la leñadora mientras recuperaba su espacio personal con unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, consiguiendo a su vez con esto, un mejor y mas amplio panorama de lo que había en el lugar. Enterándose al cabo de unos segundos, del por que de repente se había frenado su amiga.- Hay que ir hacia atrás, en silencio, y con mucho cuidado.- Susurraba lo mas bajo posible, en son de la esperanza de que sus amigos, delante de ellas y ocultos tras un par de bancas de madera, espiaban a la pareja que seguían de cerca y que permanecían casi al final del anden.

-¿Hasta donde ira tu hermano?- Pregunta valida, de hecho, ni ella misma se había puesto a pensar en ello, al menos, hasta que su grandullona amiga se lo planteo. Les había seguido lo mas pronto posible, ni siquiera se detuvo a ver los boletos del tren; cosa que hizo tan pronto como su mente se lo permitiera.

-Pues según los boletos, vamos todos al pueblo vecino.- Les comentó a la par en que leía los pequeños papeles.

-¿Al pueblo vecino? Es mínimo una hora de viaje. No se si se están escapando, pero si es así, no considero que lo estén haciendo bien.- Wendy ahora pasaba la mirada de su amiga, al hermano de la misma; cuestionándose internamente si esa en verdad era la razón por la que el par había decidido pagar por ese viaje.

-No se, ¿has escuchado que no hay mejor lugar para esconder un árbol, que en un bosque? Quizás es el mismo concepto, puede que vayan a esconderse en el lugar en el que menos esperan.- Su amiga de toda la vida le mostró aquella perspectiva, y la entendía, en parte; dado que sabia claramente que el dicho era otro, pero lo dejo pasar. No por nada, si no, por que el tren había llegado, y debían de estar al pendiente de que se tratase del mismo que iban a tomar los dos adolescentes que eran perseguidos.

-Se están subiendo.- De forma súbita, la concentración de todas se colocó sobre el menor de la familia Pines y la ultima de los Northwest, jóvenes que se subían justo en el primer vagón. Seguidos de ellos, los chicos que iban por delante de ellas, se subieron dos vagones detrás del que tomó la pareja, dejando les a ellas como ultima posibilidad, los dos últimos. Intercambiaron miradas dudosas entre si, y al cabo de unos segundos, procedieron a correr en dirección del ultimo, entrando segundos antes de que las puertas se cerrasen.

 ** _En el primer vagón;_**

-Ja... lucen mejor de lo que recordaba.- Dijo de la nada el muchacho, asombrándose por el pulcro interior y las instalaciones aptas para su comodidad. El pasillo era largo y de suelo de madera, contaba con cubículos de asientos forrados en piel roja y con la capacidad de cuatro personas. Estos cubículos se extendían a lo largo del pasillo y antes de llegar a la puerta, al ultimo lo separaba un único asiento reservado para alguien con alguna discapacidad; y todo aquel mobiliario, era alumbrado gracias a las amplias ventanas y ademas era alcanzado por el aire generado por los ventiladores del techo.

-¿Por que te sorprendes? ¿No dijiste que estuviste pelando con Powers en el tren el día que la mansión termino en ruinas?- Pacifica, al mismo tiempo en que se dejaba caer en un asiento, miraba curiosa a su novio, aquel que al escucharle hablar, se quedo estático en media acción de sentarse.

-A-Ah, cierto... e-este...- Trataba de llegar a una respuesta favorable, pero cometió lo que supo que era un error al ver a la rubia directamente a los ojos.

-Dipper.- La mirada que le estaba dando, una ceja arqueada mientras que la otra se encontraba abajo; el ceño fruncido en un ligero enojo, y la voz que tenia un ligero toque de reproche fueron en conjunto, lo suficiente como para obligar le a sentarse de golpe delante de ella y con al espalda recta.

-B-Bueno... quizás omití contar ciertas cosas esa tarde...- Empezaba a jugar con sus dedos, manía que tenia ya desde hacia bastante tiempo y que no paso desapercibida por la rubia,quien con brazos cruzados aguardó por que el joven empezara su explicación.

-Pues, a cantar, pajarito...- Ella ahora estaba inclinada levemente hacia el frente, levantando el rostro del chico con el dedo indice que apoyaba delicadamente en su nariz.

Y con ello, empezó a pasar el tiempo para ambos. Pasaron de estar cada uno hablando en voz baja; a estar ella gritándole a él; después, a estar él intentando explicar algo mientras ella volteaba la cabeza a otro lado y se cruzaba de brazos; así permanecieron un rato hasta que las palabras del muchacho lograron impactar en el pecho de ella; generando de esa manera que pasaran a estar sentados uno a un lado del otro, abrazándose por la cintura, o al menos, al inicio; dado que al cabo de unos minutos, acabó la joven sentada en las piernas del castaño mientras este le abrazaba por la cintura. Y por ese mismo cambio de situación en ambos, el tiempo les paso tan rápido, que les fue imposible sorprenderse ya en el lugar al que iban.

-Es aquí, vamos.- Señalo apresurado el castaño, justo un segundo antes de salir del vagón mientras tenia de la mano a Pacifica, chica que apenas podía esconder una sonrisa risueña.

-Espera, vamos muy rápido, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegamos.- Estaba aplacando un poco su cabello usando sus dedos como peine, por lo que: ella en lo suyo y él viendo delante, les fue imposible ver que detrás de si salían dos grupos de personas. Siendo el segundo el que se cuidaba del primero.

-A ellos se les hizo rápido.- Refunfuño el albino mientras les veía con fastidio.

-Si viniese con Tambry, también se me hubiera pasado rápido esa maldita hora de viaje.- Robbie le secundaba en su amargura; ya que ninguno de los dos tuvo como entretenerse. Los celulares no tuvieron señal la mayoría del camino, y no les nació el adentrarse en la conversación que sostuvieron los otros dos chicos.

-Entonces, ¿tienes un castillo?- Desde hacia rato que Gabriel y Marius se habían dedicado a conocerse, intercambiando datos de si mismos como si nada.

-Ya. Y tu, ¿en serio subiste hasta la punta de esa grúa?- Mientras que el rubio parecía mas interesado por el lugar de procedencia del pelirrojo, este a su vez se veía mas intrigado por las aventuras del muchacho proveniente de la misma ciudad que los gemelos Pines.

-Claro, es una buena forma de pasar el tiempo cuando no se tiene nada mejor que hacer por ahí, en Piedmon.- Caminaban todos con algo de prisa, esperando mantenerse al margen en su persecución. No querían estar demasiado lejos, ni tampoco, ser notados por el par. Mas, por la misma razón que los primeros, por estar sumergidos en sus propios asuntos, les fue imposible el ver que detrás de ellos les seguía de cerca el grupo de chicas.

-Bueno, fue un viaje mas relajado de lo que pensé.- Wendy, solamente salir de su vagón, se puso al acecho de los demás; a diferencia de sus acompañantes, quienes tenían como mejor objetivo, el estirarse.

-Si, pues, fue mas que nada a que Mabel tenia consigo ese juego de tarjetas sobre verdad o castigo. Aunque, pudimos adelantarnos a las cosas y sacar primero las tarjetas que retaban a besarse o cosas así, perdimos varios turnos por esas.- Solamente habiendo tocado el tema, la castaña dirigió su mirada a otro lado, haciéndose la de oídos sordos.

-Cierto. Se me hace raro que hubieran demasiado de esas cartas.- Ahora fue Grenda quien se dispuso a alegar algo al respecto, causando de manera involuntaria, que la adolescente se ruborizara un poco mientras hablaban.

-Mejor dejemos de pensar en ello, se nos están adelantando demasiado.- Les dijo antes de emprender un ligero trote, salvándose de esa manera de tener que explicar el por que siquiera llevaba ese juego "inofensivo" consigo.

Sin embargo, a ellas no se les pasó por la cabeza el empezar a sacar el tema con respecto a ese detalle; por ende, les fue demasiado sencillo el dejar el tema atrás al igual que la estación. Y sorprendidas, empezaron a adentrarse al bosque, siendo que todas aguardaban entrar al pueblo, pero, al no ser el caso, fueron apretando mas el paso. Los arboles, matorrales y animales ocasionales que se encontraban les hacían difícil el poder avanzar o por lo menos, ver al grupo que perseguían. En un inicio, les fue fácil ver como la pareja y el cuarteto se adentraron al bosque tras pasar por algunas calles del lugar, pero solamente adentrarse a este mar de naturaleza, la visión de ambos grupos se fue perdiendo.

Al principio se les perdieron de vista la pareja por la que estaban ahí, pero supusieron que bastaba con seguir aun de lejos a los chicos. Un error, ya que al poco rato de esto, los muchachos también se les empezaron a perder de la vista, incitando de esta manera a una carrera por un terreno no explorado, una cosa era el bosque de Gravity Falls, pero ese era completamente distinto: era tranquilo, sin auras de peligro, era sin lugar a dudas, un lugar normal y pacifico por el cual, animales comunes y corrientes de la zona podían salir a sus anchas sin temor alguno; algo nuevo para ellas. Tan nuevo era, que en mas de una ocasión impactaron de lleno con el suelo o con alguna criatura tan dócil, que no respondían de forma agresiva, desorientando les lo suficiente como para que una de ellas cometiera el descuido, en una pendiente, de tropezarse con una raíz salida del suelo; provocando un choque en cadena de todas.

Y todos, ya que, tras unos segundos de caída por parte del grupo de adolescentes, les fue imposible cambiar su dirección, llevándose consigo a los cuatro chicos que iban delante: todos caían por su lado, cada quien se golpeaba con algo distinto, ya fueran rocas, arboles, arbustos, animales, daba igual, caían de forma estrepitosa hasta suelo plano. Las quejas en grupo no se demoraron nada en aparecer, pero resonó por encima de todos un ronquido hecho con la garganta y a modo de negación, tan claro fue, que inclusive calló a los que se lamentaban mas sus heridas.

-Vaya, que curioso que cayeran por aquí. ¿No, Paz?- Cierto castaño con un parche en el ojo permanecía de pie delante de la que había iniciado toda la caída, persona que daba la casualidad de que también era su hermana.

-Sin duda alguna, es muy curioso.- La rubia a la que él se dirigía permanecía a pasos de distancia de él, intercambiando su mirada entre un mapa y su celular.

-Bueno, ¿que esperan? párense.- Tendiéndole la mano a su hermana, le ayudo a ponerse de pie aun a pesar de lo mucho que le doliese el cuerpo por los golpes de recién.- ¿Y? ¿Que hacen aquí?- Soltó la pregunta de repente bajo la intención de evitar les tener siquiera la posibilidad de pensar en una respuesta creíble o viable, aunque, no se esperaba un remate.

-Eso mismo podríamos pregúntales a ustedes.- Gideon no perdió el tiempo, de hecho, ni siquiera se levantó usando sus propias extremidades; solamente empezó a brillar en aquella aura azul que tanto le caracterizaba, y de un momento a otro ya se encontraba levitando por encima de la chica Northwest, estudiando con detenimiento el mapa en sus manos. Ignorando de paso, el como la pareja se dedicaba una mirada decidida.

-Pues, si quieres saberlo...- Aquella quien tenia el mapa empezó a hablar mientras doblaba de nueva cuenta aquel extenso papel y se lo pasaba al chico de gorra azul, al igual que la palabra.

-Estamos siguiendo la pista de los enmascarados.- Sabia bien la reacción que iban a tener todos, pero aun así se sintió algo adolorido por ver tantos ceños fruncidos.- Wow, esa fue una reacción peor de lo que esperaba.- Se volteo a ver con el único ojo descubierto que tenia, a su novia, chica que se apresuró a poner en su celular la aplicación que imitaba a una brújula.

-Te dije que se iban a enojar.- Como si se tratara de cualquier cosa, se permitió el dejar salir ese comentario mientras parecía mas interesada en ver a su alrededor al mismo tiempo en que le daba sombra a sus ojos con ayuda de su mano libre.

-Si, bueno, no importa.- rodó los ojos sin mucho interés- Lo que importa, es que dimos con una pista sobre los enmascarados; seguimos a unas hadas por el bosque y encontramos un lugar que es mas que seguro que sea...- Interrumpiendo su narrativa, el adolescente se vio obligado a ponerse en guardia y esquivar por mero instinto un golpe que sin lugar a dudas iba dirigido a su nuca.

-¿Es que jamas aprendes?- Mabel, quien estaba mas cerca suyo había fallado por poco aquel golpe.

-¿M-Mabel?- Con un poco de miedo, su hermano menor le miraba sorprendido y sin dejar de apartarse, se concentraba en no perderle de vista.

-Nosotros persiguiéndote por que creíamos que te estabas escapando con Pacifica... Pero, ¡en realidad se fueron del pueblo solamente fue por esta tontería!- La combinación de ambas situaciones planteadas en aquella oración provocaron en el menor de la familia Pines y en la ultima de los Northwest un sonrojo prominente.

-¿E-E-E-Escaparnos?- Fue la única pregunta que logro balbucear el castaño. Mismo chico que ignoró por completo una sonrisa soñadora por parte de su novia, acción que si que fue advertida por las demás chicas del grupo, las cuales; con sus miradas, obligaron a la misma adolescente a reprimir aquella mueca.

-Ah, no, nosotros si pensamos que te traías algo como eso entre manos, y eso solo por que notamos que estuviste en el laboratorio de tu tío.- Ahora se unía a la conversación el abino, chico que con expresión neutra, regresaba sus pies al suelo conforme se sacudía de encima toda la suciedad que acumuló por la caída de recién.

-¿Que cosa?- El cambio fue repentino, la gemela mayor dejó aun lado su enfado y se concentró en lo que dijo el menor.

-Quizás no lo notaste, o no te lo dijeron, pero tu hermano entró al laboratorio del señor Stanford.- Con lo que se acaba de decir, la castaña dio un par de pasos en dirección al adolescente, pasando por alto que su amiga de cabellos dorados empezó a mostrarse mas atraída a los múltiples arboles y arbustos que cerraban el pequeño claro en el que estaban todos discutiendo.

-De hecho, he notado algo últimamente... Gideon...- irguiéndose al menor de forma directa y con completa seriedad, este pensó que quizás tenia algo que aportar con respecto a lo que hacían ahí- Y eso es... Que tratas muy diferente a Stan y a Ford, ¿verdad?- Tan de la nada, sin tener siquiera algo que ver con su platica, expuso ese dato como si de verdad fuese algo a tener en cuenta.

-¿Eh?- La declaración le había tomado por sorpresa, así que le llevó un momento procesar aquello.- ¿Espera, es eso a lo que te referías?- Enfado, fue lo único que salio de él; y no por nada, se sentía timado por alguna razón.

-Bueno, es que siempre tratas distintos a ambos. A Stan siempre le dices así, "Stan". Pero a Ford le dices "Señor Stanford" o "Señor Pines"; es muy raro como los tratas a ambos.- La discusión entre ambos empezó ahí; así que los demás decidieron dejarlos solos, únicamente por que encontraron mas entretenido el seguir a la primera chica que se había separado del grupo.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que vinimos a hacer aquí?- Inquirió colérico. Sin que lo notara, de repente se había enojado con la castaña.

-Chicos, vengan a ver esto.- Les pedía Gabriel, quien ya se encontraba junto con los demás en aquel final del claro, observando a traves de varios arboles, algo que tenia a los adolescentes acomodándose las cosas que tenían encima. Sin embargo, eso era algo que pasaban por alto el par que se había quedado atrás.

-Oh, no lo se; es mas, ni siquiera vine aquí por lo que creí que pasaba. Yo esperaba encontrarme con algo mas.- Continuaba la pelea mientras caminaba hacia el grupo; únicamente para que en el momento en que se reuniesen entre la vegetación, se quedase callada por unos segundos: tiempo que uso para analizar el edificio abandonado que tenia delante. Un edificio hecho enteramente de concreto, de tres niveles, con las ventanas rotas y con la naturaleza engullendolo lentamente.- Bueno, si, es definitivo. Todo esto va en contra de lo planeado.-


	114. Encrucijada

_***Se asoma por debajo de su escritorio* Eh, ¿hola? ¿Hay alguien ahi? :'v Jejeje... Bueno, que puedo decir? He tardado lo mio con este capitulo... :'v En mi defensa, han sido meses difisiles estos ultimos. Pero bueno, no es nada que no pueda controlar. :D Jejeje... Claro que debo de darme un tiempo para leerme a mi mismo y regresar a las viejas andadas... Pero como sea, no es de importancia esto... Lo que realmente importa, es que ya he regresado al Fic! Espero que les sea de agrado este capitulo. Lamento la tardanza. :'D**_

 _ **Un especial abrazo para skayue-chan, quien estuvo alentandome con diversos comentarios en varios capitulos. :D Gracias por todo el apoyo! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 41: Encrucijada**_

-El bosque esta demasiado silencioso. Es raro, pensé que estaría huyendo de todos.- Cierta muchacha de cabellos negros se encontraba caminando a paso lento por los limites del bosque, pasando muy de cerca a las ultimas casas que marcaban el final del pueblo; pero siendo que a estas las podía ver perfectamente desde una altura un poco mas elevada.- Al final termine saliendo de casa, pero, sin nadie con quien estar, no se bien de que haya servido.- Por un segundo detuvo su caminata solamente para poder quitarse los lentes de encima y tallar con el dorso de la mano, sus enrojecidos ojos.

-Vaya… que peculiar el encontrarte aquí.- Una voz que salía de entre los arboles le hizo ponerse los lentes de forma apresurada, al igual que alzar una guardia poco eficaz; por algún motivo, aquella forma de anunciar su presencia le erizo los nervios.- ¿Candy, verdad?- Al cabo de unos segundos, finalmente se dejo ver la chica que le hablaba: aquella castaña de cabellos claros y pecas abundantes en los pómulos y mejillas.

-Emma Sue.- Lentamente fue bajando la guardia hasta que finalmente fue capaz de regresar a la misma postura de antes.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Con algo de disgusto regresó la mirada nuevamente hacia el pueblo, queriendo evitar a toda costa el contacto visual con aquella muchacha.

-¿Yo? Solamente estoy dando un paseo por el bosque. Por eso dije que fue una peculiaridad el encontrarte aquí.- Como si fuera cualquier cosa, se fue aproximando a paso lento únicamente para intentar ponerle la mano sobre el hombro; cosa que no logro ni de cerca debido a una rápida evasiva por parte de la joven asiática.

-Que bien, entonces, sigue con tu paseo.- Ella pasó de lado, evitando cualquier posible contacto y poniendo toda su atención en la senda que trazaba con la mirada.

-Oh, vamos, no seas así… ¿Acaso te hace daño algo de compañía?- Fingía el sentirse ofendida para que ella se volteara, pero, al no ser el caso; prefirió poner una sonrisa maliciosa antes de volver a hablar.- ¿O no quieres ver a nadie que te recuerde a él?- Esa única provocación fue lo suficientemente efectiva como para lograr que la chica Chiu se girara hacia ella con una expresión facial que delataba fácilmente un ferviente odio en su contra.- Oh, que miedo.- La burla era clara, y había conseguido lo que quería. Hacerla enojar.

-No te confundas, no tienes nada que ver con él, por lo tanto, no me lo puedes recordar de ninguna manera.- Con eso último, la joven de pecas arrugo el entrecejo de forma leve a la par en que su expresión facial se relajaba y paraba de mostrar mofa en su contra.- ¿Ah? ¿Te enojaste por algo como eso? Chica, supéralo, fue hace años…- sin esperar respuesta, se encamino nuevamente en su senda, murmurando una última palabra que esperaba que fuese escuchada por la chica próxima a ella- Inmadura…-

-¿Piensas huir?- Buscó mantenerla ahí por más tiempo, y a juzgar por aquello último, estaba desesperada por ello.

-¿De ti? Chica, no vales ni mi tiempo. -

-No de mí, estas huyendo de tus amigos… ¿O me equivoco? -

-Pues sí, te equivocas.- Ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada al decir aquello, solamente se concentró a seguir con lo suyo.

-¿En serio? Pues, si es el caso, entonces estarás dispuesta a ir conmigo a donde se encuentran ellos, ¿no? - Al entender que ella seguiría con eso, se dispuso a andar con mayor rapidez, pero no dio ni siquiera una decena de pasos largos cuando ya escuchaba los pasos de la otra joven; siendo que esta le seguía muy de cerca.- ¿Aumentas el paso para llegar más rápido donde ellos? Si es así, vas en dirección contraria, todos se subieron al tren con rumbo al pueblo vecino. - Al final se hartó de su compañía, por lo que decidió alejarla a cualquier coste.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso? ¿Acaso los estas siguiendo? – Estaba dándole la cara, aun por mucho que le desagradara hacerlo, pero lo hacía con tal de dejarle en claro que deseaba estar sola.

-No, simplemente los vi tomar el tren hace rato cuando estaba saliendo de casualidad de una tienda cercana. Al inicio se me hizo aburrido ir tras ellos sola, pero ahora que te encuentro, las dos podemos ir con ellos, ¿no te parece? – Estaba mintiéndole, y de una forma muy descarada. Pero, hacerle notar eso solamente intensificaría sus ansias de seguirle.

-No, no me parece. Hoy quiero estar sola. – Y con eso esperó que fuese suficiente para alejarla, sin embargo, no fue el caso. Renuente, la pecosa muchacha se le aproximo con una sonrisa empalagosa y ojos enternecidos.

-¿Oh? ¿Por qué quieres eso? Pensé que el punto del verano era pasarlo junto a los amigos para hacer aventuras entre todos…- La marcha continuaba, y para su mala fortuna, lo hizo con ambas avanzando al mismo trote.

-A veces uno tiene que estar solo para disfrutar verdaderamente la compañía de los demás. – En alguna ocasión había leído eso en algún lado, pero no recordaba en donde lo había hecho; claro que eso daba igual en ese momento, únicamente trataba de alejar a su compañera lo más pronto posible.

-Suena a algo razonable… ¿Pero, no ya has estado demasiado tiempo sola? Ya casi son las tres de la tarde y no te he visto ni por el pueblo ni con las chicas. – Enajenada con continuar una conversación sin sentido alguno, por lo menos para ella, buscaba la chica Sue cualquier apertura en su conversación para poder proseguir con ella de una manera u otra.

-¿Tu simplemente quieres hacerme enojar, verdad? Lárgate de una vez, Emma. No quiero estar con nadie ahora.- Ya le daba igual todo, además, no era como si fuese a empeorar las cosas si acaso se le ocurría pelearse con la adolescente que le atosigaba con sobremanera.

-Oh, vamos, yo solo quiero hacerte compañía… ¿Si sabes que te entiendo, verdad? – Aquello último en verdad logro capturarla: tanto que inclusive se frenó en seco para alcanzarle a ver el rostro sereno mientras el suyo se fruncía por la sorpresa y confusión.

-¿A qué te refieres con exactitud?- Arqueo una ceja, demostrando que la conmoción dentro de su cabeza era verdadera; aunque también lo era el enfado.

-A que entiendo el por qué actuaste como lo hiciste. Si, digo, lo que Dipper y yo tuvimos hace años fue solamente una charla sin importancia; pero yo veo las cosas de forma objetiva: tu amiga acababa de confesar abiertamente y junto con él, que ambos eran pareja: estabas por perderlo, así que aprovechaste una oportunidad única; no le ibas a hacer daño a nadie, solo ibas a hacer una cosa de una vez; él ni lo recordaría, y ella no tenía por qué saberlo. Aunque, si, las cosas al final no salieron como debían, pero, aun con eso, yo entiendo el por qué lo hiciste. – Al finalizar su explicación, se dio el entendimiento de que el par se encontraba mirándose de frente. La pelinegra no movía ni siquiera un musculo, aun cuando la castaña dejo caer la mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo, acto al que le siguió de cerca una amplia sonrisa amigable.

 _ **Mientras tanto, con los demás;**_

-¿Tus padres son personas normales, Pines?- Estaba entrando por la ventana del lugar sin siquiera esforzarse físicamente ni tampoco ensuciándose para nada, todo gracias a la magia que aplicaba en si mismo para levitar.

-Ah..- aunque la pregunta le pareció extraña, al voltear a su hermana confirmo con la mirada que estaba bien contestarle- si, supongo que si. Tienen trabajos normales, vidas normales… No sobresalen de ninguna peculiar manera. ¿Por qué? – No podían culparle por sentir curiosidad del por qué ser cuestionado sobre aquel aspecto de su vida; así que mantuvo la vista puesta sobre el menor del grupo mientras este comenzaba a curiosear por el empolvado lugar.

-No, por nada en particular. Simplemente me llama bastante la atención que tus padres sean normales mientras que tus tíos abuelos son… bueno… ellos; además, ustedes dos- les señalo con la mirada al par de gemelos que ahora se habían puesto uno aun lado del otro- no son exactamente normales que digamos. Inclusive antes de venir a Gravity Falls ustedes ya eran de por si raros por su propia cuenta.-

-¿De dónde salió eso de repente?- Siendo la gemela mayor la que preguntara por eso, y por cierto con una voz algo autoritaria, el menor se vio parcialmente obligado a responderle a su pregunta.

-Pues, me nació el preguntarles al verte a ti abriendo la ventana del almacén con un simple pasador, momentos después de que tu hermano te subiera con una impresionante facilidad. – Sarcástico, pero no en el tono donde negaba lo que decía, si no, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera tan obvio que le sorprendía que ellos no se hubieran dado cuenta que habían actuado como ladrones experimentados. Peculiaridad que, al notarla, ambos adolescentes se coloraron a la altura de los pómulos.

-Como sea, investiguemos que hay en este lugar.- Cambiando la conversación de manera abrupta, el chico Pines se dedico a empezar a caminar al interior del lugar mientras extraía su lampara de mano y con ella alumbraba su camino hacia donde la luz de las ventanas no llegaba.

Todos siguieron su ejemplo, solo que el resto utilizaba las linternas del celular para poderse guiar por el oscuro y húmedo lugar. Dado que, a diferencia del resto de los lugares en los que se han adentrado, este se encontraba completamente cubierto por suciedad en sus ventanas; mismas las cuales yacían cubiertas por cajas y telas gruesas que impedían el paso de la luz.

Pero, aun con ello, a pesar de la penumbra, los jóvenes no se vieron en mayores complicaciones al ir indagando por el sitio. Pasaban por aquel almacén sin mucho percance, encontrando a su paso, varias cajas sucias, viejas piezas de maquinaria a la cual desconocían su paradero y función, además de un sinfín de instrumentos de laboratorio y de mecánica.

En resumen, para todos ellos aquel lugar era una especie de basurero enorme al cual iba a parar cualquier cosa que no les sirviera a los criminales para poder llevar a cabo sus planes e ideas. Sin embargo, aun por mucho que les molestase, tenían que indagar por el lugar de forma completa y examinar de forma meticulosa hasta la más sucia caja.

-Pines, ¿estás seguro de que aquí hay algo relevante?- El joven gótico, ya exasperado por haber perdido demasiado tiempo haciendo nada. Se detuvo aun lado de un viejo escrito en el cual había invertido demasiado tiempo en tratar de abrirlo, y al cual, por mero orgullo, no había recurrido a la chica que sabía que podía abrirlo sin problemas.

-Era una suposición, por algo no les dijimos. No queríamos hacer que se invirtiera tiempo en algo que probablemente no tuviera sentido.- Ni siquiera se había volteado a verle en un inicio, solo lo hizo cuando pronuncio la última palabra.

-¿Entonces que se supone que hacemos aquí si ya vimos que el lugar es solo un basurero?- Lentamente todos empezaron a reunirse alrededor del par de muchachos. Algunos sacudiéndose el polvo de encima, y otros con objetos que encontraron escondidos entre las cajas casi podridas de lo viejas que estaban.

-Pacifica y yo buscábamos cualquier cosa. Ustedes no sé qué hacen aquí, sinceramente. ¿Te recuerdo acaso que nos siguieron a escondidas? – Arqueando la ceja con fastidio, encaró al mayor mientras daba un par de pasos en su dirección.

-¡Por qué siempre tiendes a meterte en problemas!- Golpeo furioso el escritorio que tenia a su lado, y como si se tratara de una broma cruel, el cajón que estaba intentando abrir, se desprendió de la estructura de forma completa, provocando con su caída una nube de polvo y cenizas.

-Vaya… igual que en las caricaturas.- Mabel, quien se encontraba más cerca del joven Valentino, coloco aun lado un frasco lleno de formol con lo que parecía ser una mano cortada a tajo limpio; y sin pensárselo siquiera, quiso acercarse para ver de que se trataba aquello, mas, fue frenada por su hermano, mismo que corrió para detenerla con una mano sobre su hombro.

-Espera… ¿Por qué hay cenizas?- Recordando la pista que había en el otro almacén, escudriño con la mirada todo lo que cayó hasta detenerse en un folder azul cielo que presentaba quemaduras.

-Es solo chatarra y basura.- Molesto por el contenido, el pelinegro se dejó guiar por los demás objetos que se encontraban regados por ahí. Tales como eran tubos delgados y pequeños de metal oxidado, clavos, tornillos y tuercas, todo con el mismo estado y que manchaban con el óxido la carpeta a la que el castaño prestaba una atención desmedida.

-No del todo es basura. En el primer almacén al que fuimos, Pacifica y yo dimos con la pista de este gracias a los restos quemados de un mapa… Y aquí, en el único cajón cerrado con llave de este escritorio, el único que hay aquí por cierto, se encuentra una carpeta con indicios de cenizas… Es mucha coincidencia.- Se acercaba mas a lo que le llamaba la atención con cada palabra, y a la par de esto, sacó de su mochila su confiable pluma, objeto con el cual despejo todo encima de lo que quería ver.

-¿Por qué tan meticuloso, raro?- A modo de insulto, Robbie prefirió sentarse en el mueble mientras sacaba su celular para distraerse en algo en lo que se volvían a poner en marcha de regreso al pueblo.

-Por esto.- El no dar una respuesta clara ni explicativa, obligo al pálido muchacho a voltear al suelo sin mucho interés, por lo menos, hasta que vio el folder abierto con varias hojas con fotografías de los criminales.

-Wow, ese es… ¿Bratsman?- La gemela del castaño se concentro en la primera hoja, la cual, a modo de currículo, tenia anotada la información del criminal.

-Y abajo esta Ivan.- Ahora fue turno de Marius por señalar la fotografía que sobresalía por una esquina debajo de la del ex representante de bandas de chicos.

-Ok, vayamos por partes… Primero… Bratsman.- alumbro de lleno la hoja que tenia delante, y con un lento soplido, quito de encima todo el polvo y cenizas que impedían la fácil lectura- Ergman Bratsman, antiguo representante de bandas de chicos, tiene bastante dinero guardado en cuentas bancarias variadas. Exitoso empresario que se guardo para si un doctorado en estudio de las ciencias naturales y otro mas en bioquímica; elementos que empleo para ser pionero en la experimentación de la multiplicación de células madre, mas, abandonó la investigación al declararla imposible tras una serie de pruebas hechas a muestras que unos jóvenes donaron desde su universidad para ganar puntos en la materia de ciencias.-

-Bueno, eso sin duda explica de donde sacó todo para crear a los clones de Several Times.- La gemela del chico se irguió sobre de si misma al contemplar aquel dato sobre la vida del señor.

-Más bien, explica el como y el porque creó a Several Times… Pero bueno, sigamos… Ahhh… Tras su retiro del campo de la investigación, se dedicó al estudio de la administración y producción audiovisual por cuatro años, después, salió a flote con el descubrimiento de su banda de chicos. Banda que termino por desaparecer tras el arresto del productor en el pueblo de Oregón, Gravity Falls.- La pagina acababa tras esa última oración, sin embargo, como pie de esta misma, se detallaba que esa era primera de dos partes.- Al parecer, Bratsman no salió de manera legal de la cárcel- señalo el joven castaño al levantar levemente la hoja y hacerla aun lado para ver la que se encontraba debajo- Aquí dice que por culpa del sistema penitenciario de Gravity Falls, su caso se estuvo retrasando por mucho tiempo.- Confundido, se volteo curioso hacia los que lo acompañaban.

-¿Su caso?- Inquirió la rubia ligeramente confundida por lo que estaba diciendo su novio.

-Si, lo metieron a la cárcel por… ¿no tener la placa trasera del auto?- Ciertamente, su hermana menciono algo al respecto, pero no esperaba que bastase con eso para meterle en prisión.

-No te sorprendas chico, Blubs y Durland suelen sorprender a veces con las cosas absurdas.- La chica gótica le hizo ver aquello con algo de simpleza a la par que recordaba las veces que a ella y a sus amigos los metieron a la patrulla en más de una ocasión por simple diversión juvenil.

-¿Dice por qué se retrasó?- Incluyéndose a la conversación, Marius retomó el tema del que recién estaban hablando.

-Al parecer, se apegaba demasiado a que una cabra le había robado la placa. Entonces, el caso se sometió a una investigación. Cosa que, al irse alargando cada vez más, al momento de que sucedieron los "Días perdidos" y con la penitenciaria destruida, escapo y se volvió fugitivo.- Aquello tenía más que sentido en su cabeza, si Gideon y los demás ex reos pudieron hacer eso, ¿Qué se lo impedía a Bratsman?

-No me sorprende que quiera destruir el pueblo. Perdió el trabajo, lo metieron a la cárcel; posiblemente a golpes, y después no podía probar su inocencia hasta que el fin del mundo llego…- Acabó por razonar el joven Valentino al cabo de unos segundos, entendiendo levemente lo que debía de sentir aquel señor con sobre peso.

-De hecho. Si después de todo eso y de andar huyendo de la policía me llegaran y propusieran destruir a quienes me pusieron donde estoy, ni lo pensaría dos veces, únicamente aceptaría. - Se le sumo el joven Gleeful, quien, con tal comentario, no sorprendió a nadie.

-Gideon, tú ya hiciste eso…- Los presentes se voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia el menor gracias al comentario de cierta castaña con suéter colorido.

-A-Ah, cierto… Je… Perdón. – Sin detenerse a pensar, se encogió de hombros en un vago intento por ocultar sus coloradas mejillas.

-Como sea, pasemos al siguiente…- Dipper procedió a pasar nuevamente la página, dejando ver la información de Blind Iván- Este lunático aficionado a borrar mentes. - Comentó al mismo tiempo en que daba un rápido vistazo a la información del individuo.

-Pero, ya sabemos quién es él, ¿no?- Su hermana volteo a verle con curiosidad, intrigada con el hecho de que si era realmente necesario que le prestasen real atención a dicho criminal.

-Si, antiguo ayudante del anciano McGucket, fue quien se fue quedando con la sociedad del ojo cegado conforme el anciano se volvía loco. Después, cuando nosotros llegamos, le borramos la memoria y lo mandamos como trovador a la carretera. - Girando su mirada a su hermana, reflejaba al igual que ella, una ligera culpa por aquellas acciones tomadas hacia años.- Bueno, eso es un hecho… Supongo que después de un tiempo, llegaron Powers y Trigger a regresarle la memoria. Debieron de meterse en los pasajes subterráneos para robar el cilindro adecuado y así mostrárselo para reactivar la mente. – Sin que los demás prestaran atención a su rostro, este se dio la oportunidad para fruncir el ceño con molestia, arrugando en especial la ceja que sobresalía un poco del parche que tenía.

-Si, pero ¿ellos dos como recuperaron la memoria? – Grenda, aprovechando que tuvo un momento en que todos se encontraban pensativos, exclamo al aire la duda que seguramente más de uno tenía.

-No tengo idea. Aquí solo está la información de esos dos y de… Gabe Benson. Lo demás es únicamente cenizas. - Eso lo informó tras levantar lo que parecía ser el expediente de Blind Iván, permitiéndose la oportunidad de apreciar cuantas hojas más había y de quien.

-Quizá ellos lo quemaron. – Sugirió nuevamente la chica fortachona del grupo, mirando intrigada todo lo que había caído del escritorio.

-Lo dudo mucho. - Ahora, sin miedo alguno a contaminar alguna posible pista, levantó todas las hojas del suelo, las sacudió con esmero, y paso a guardárselas en la mochila. - Creo que lo mejor será revisar la información con más cuidado en la mansión. Aunque, por si acaso, ya guarde la localización del lugar en el mapa, por si necesitamos volver. - No pasaron demasiados segundos para que, tras decir aquello, el castaño ya se encontrara de pie caminando a la salida. Se rascaba ligeramente por encima del parche del ojo, este le picaba la herida de una manera un tanto molesta, lo suficiente como para preocuparle. - _Quizás deba hacer que Candy me revise._ \- Consideró la opción bastante convencido que era una buena idea que llevar a cabo.

-Espera, Dipper.- Le llamo alguien por detrás.- ¿Ya no continuaremos investigando?- Inquirió cierta rubia que le alegraba el ánimo de solo verla.

-Por ahora no. No veo nada más interesante por el lugar. Así que primero revisaremos lo que encontramos, le diremos a Ford y a Stan, y veremos que dicen ellos…- Acabando con un suspiro pesado, relajó los hombros a la par en que miraba fijamente a la muchacha, detectando una mueca de pesar. - ¿Sucede algo, Paz? – Lo veía claramente, algo le dolía.

-¿Eh? Ah, no, nada… Solo preguntaba por si acaso querías buscar en los alrededores… Es que, mis padres han dicho que últimamente llego un poco tarde a casa, que incluso ya ni ceno en ella. – Ladeo la cabeza mientras clavaba sus claros ojos en algún punto fijo en la nada, esquivando cualquier posible respuesta a aquello.

-Oh, vaya… Je, creo que tienes razón con esto… Bueno, por hoy creo que sería todo, así que…- le veía fijamente, no estaba siéndole sincera, pero no quería presionarla; así que considero que lo mejor que podía hacer era darle algo de espacio, al parecer ella lo necesitaba- ¿Qué les parece si por ahora regresamos al pueblo? – La pregunta fue lanzada al aire justo cuando los demás estaban pasando a su alrededor en dirección de la ventana por la que entraron. Intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, no se les veía las ganas de hacer algo más, de hecho, se veían cansados de todo lo problemático.

-Creo que las aventuras se acaban por hoy…- Mabel fue la primera en poner los pies encima del marco de la ventana, dándole una sonrisa a su hermano antes de saltar al exterior.

-Creo que sí. Bueno, hora de irnos. – Le tendió la mano a la rubia a su lado: chica que por un instante pareció no comprender por qué lo hacía, sin embargo, pronto dejo la duda de lado, y únicamente correspondió el gesto.

La pareja salto por la ventana sin pensarlo, al igual que lo hicieron los demás del grupo. Uno a uno fue abandonando aquel polvoriento lugar sin mirar atrás, al final, el chico de cabellos blancos salía de ahí como entro, pero con la diferencia de que se quedó a un lado de la ventana para poder cerrarla y evitar demostrar que habían estado ahí.

El calor de verano ya se estaba haciendo presente en aquel sitio olvidado por los dioses. Cosa que no fue pasada desapercibida por los jóvenes que trataban de distraerse de este mientras platicaban durante su caminata por el bosque, aunque, el primer tramo mantuvieron la conversación al mínimo debido a la empinada cuesta por la que debían de subir. Ya después pudieron hablar sin esfuerzo y sin jadear, claro que esto lo pudieron hacer una vez entraron a la zona plana del lugar.

Las bromas iban y venían, en su mayoría de parte de los chicos, algo que notaron enseguida, y que más de uno señalo cuando no eran vistos; un movimiento de cabeza de arriba hacia abajo de forma rápida fue como empezaron a cuestionarse sobre el ánimo de las chicas. Pero más pronto de lo que pensaron, concretaron con la mirada en que era mejor no mencionar nada al respecto, en vez de eso, cubrieron todo con burlas tontas y sin sentido. Cosa que ayudo tanto en el bosque, como en el tren de regreso a Gravity Falls.

Eso, y las cartas de Mabel habían sido de mucha ayuda. Todos pudieron dejar a un lado la posible tensión que tuvieran mientras jugaban y se burlaban de ellos mismos al perder o ganar, ignorando por completo el cómo cierto castaño miraba hacia afuera del vagón, preguntándose si acaso ese sería el final para las aventuras fuera del pueblo o si acaso habría más. Y si las habría, ¿serian igual de cortas que esa que acaban de tener o abarcarían mucho más tiempo?

La pregunta quedo en algún lugar de su cabeza, no tuvo tiempo suficiente para reflexionarla dado que era su turno para jugar una carta de su mano; y su novia lo apuraba al golpearle ligeramente con el codo y preguntándole si acaso podría ganarle esa ronda tan siquiera. Aquello no le molestó, no había necesidad de responderse esa duda en aquel preciso instante, así que únicamente lo dejo pasar sin más, lo dejo pasar al igual que los demás dejaban pasar al tiempo, causando que fuera una sorpresa su arribo a su destino.

Ya en la estación cada uno parecía tener mejores cosas que hacer. Las chicas parecían ya encontrarse cansadas, por algún motivo en particular, y ellos, sin nada más que poder hacer, solo se limitaron a sonreírse entre sí. Gideon tomo su patineta del aparcadero y se fue sin más; Robbie y Tambry se abrazaron el uno al otro y empezaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo; Gabriel miro el cielo y únicamente se despidió con la mano antes de caminar con dirección al bosque; Grenda fue sorprendida por una mano que atrapo la suya, Marius le sonreía calmadamente, así que le fue sencillo soltarse un poco y dejarse guiar a donde sea que el pelirrojo quisiera ir; Wendy por otro lado solo empezó a andar con paso lento en dirección a la cabaña del misterio, no sin antes ser frenada por la voz de cierta rubia a la que le venía conveniente seguir el mismo rumbo; Pacifica no se demoró al despedirse de Dipper, y sin más, se fue con la leñadora.

Dejando al final, al par de gemelos Pines. Mismos que, tras ver que todos habían tomado caminos distintos, alzaron la vista a una colina ligeramente lejana, ahí donde ahora residían para verano. La mansión que ahora les pertenecía a sus dos tíos abuelos y al amigo cercano de estos. Suspiraron algo cansados por ver que aún tenían un largo camino que recorrer, y más al sentir aquel sol tardecino que aun ni siquiera se volvía naranja.

-Bueno… Hora de partir…- Soltó sin muchas ganas Mabel a la par que se abanicaba su rostro con la mano derecha.

-Pues… Dame un momento. - Su hermano no tenía tanta prisa para volver, además, estaba igual o un poco más cansado que su gemela, por lo que, rápido, fue a la máquina expendedora más cercana para sacar de esta: dos latas de refresco que rápidamente comenzaron a mojare por su contacto con la temperatura ambiente.

-Ay, gracias… Hace demasiado calor hoy. - Suspiro aliviada al sentir el frio metal de la lata en contacto con la piel de su cuello; placer que se negó el muchacho en son de querer beber frenéticamente algo fresco.

-Uff…- resopló al sentir la fría bebida pasar por su cuerpo- Bueno, ahora si… ¿nos vamos? – Se volteo a ver a su risueña compañera de la vida, misma que con sonrisa brillante, asintió sin problema alguno.

Y de igual manera, ambos empezaron a andar por el pueblo, ocultándose en todas las sombras posibles para que el ardiente sol no los rostizara vivos y diciéndose entre sí una que otra broma para alivianar la caminata. Aunque, ya a poco de la cuesta que tenían que subir, el menor de los dos se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué te pasa, Dippy-Dog?- Volteándose curiosa mientras lanzaba su lata de refresco vacía a un bote de basura cercano, y encestando el lanzamiento de paso, inquirió sobre su repentino comportamiento.

-P-Pues… acabo de recordar, que el ojo me está molestando algo…- Rápidamente, y de forma involuntaria, ella empezó a sentir como la sangre de su cuerpo bajaba hasta sus pies, el frio la recorrió, y sin siquiera decir algo, sabia a donde iba a terminar todo eso.

-¿I-Iras a que te lo revise un doctor?- Lo evitaba aun así, pero por la expresión facial del adolescente que tenía delante, sabia claro que de nada serviría.

-No, si voy, me preguntara como me lo hice y quien me curo en vez de llevarme al hospital. Quiero evitar eso… Iré con Candy. ¿Vienes?- Se volteo en dirección contraria, evitando todo lo posible el contacto visual con él.

-N-No, no creo… Creo que mejor voy directo con Ford y Stan para decirles lo que encontramos.- Fingió, lo hizo tanto como pudo, forzando una sonrisa amable a la par en que estiraba su mano hacia él.

-¿Qué sucede?- Cuestionó al ver la mano extendida.

-¿Como que "que sucede"? Dame el folder… ¿O esperas que vaya así sin más a decirles que encontramos algo, pero que ese algo te lo llevaste tu? – Fue fácil regresar a su forma de actuar natural, así que considero que su gemelo no se había percatado de su reacio gusto por querer ir a buscar a la asiática joven amiga que tenían.

-Oh, cierto… Bueno, llévate mi mochila entera. Déjala en el estudio. – No lo pensó dos veces, por lo que en menos de lo que ella considero, la bolsa café ya se encontraba colgada en su hombro derecho y el chico de gorra azul, ya estaba caminando en dirección contraria a la que ella iba.

-Ojalá no te enteres nunca, Dipper. No sé cómo la verías si supieras lo que hizo. - Murmuró mientras aún permanecía en el mismo lugar que hacía rato. Solo para que, al cabo de unos minutos, ya se encontrara caminando hacia la mansión otra vez. Todo lo que había sucedido era demasiado para ella, le parecía irreal hasta cierto punto y por otro lado, tampoco sabía bien el cómo lidiar con esa clase de situaciones. Detalle que le obligo a sacudir la cabeza con desdén. No quería pensar en eso cuando ya estaba casi dentro de la mansión, no quería que los mayores vieran que algo le preocupaba y ni mucho menos quería que se enteraran de algo como eso.

-¿Saben que van a tener que decirles de eso tarde o temprano, verdad?- La voz de cierto ex lunático le hizo volver a la realidad de golpe. Ya estaba en el salón principal de la residencia, y el ruido que tanto le llamaba la atención salía del interior de la sala en la cual solían reunirse para pasar el rato.

-L-Les vamos a decir… a su tiempo, Fiddleford.- Ahora era el científico de la familia Pines el que tomaba la palabra, murmuraban por lo bajo; pero sus ásperas voces golpeaban y rebotaban en los muros, haciéndole posible a ella escuchar por lo bajo la conversación aun sin haber entrado en la habitación correspondiente.

-¿Les van a decir que cosas a quienes?- Esa era la mejor manera de anunciarse, nada de eso encajaba en su mente, pero no había razón para permanecer oculta tras la puerta. Lugar al que, al cabo de unos momentos, aparecieron cierto puerco y búho; con el segundo de pie sobre el lomo del primero y llamando la atención de los demás.

-Esos animales sí que son raros…- Soltó sin más el inventor de traje café oscuro mientras acariciaba su larga barba y los veía andar hasta la ventana más cercana.

-E-Este… ¿Calabaza? ¿Desde hace cuánto que estas aquí? Pensamos que habías salido.- Stan yacía sentado en el mismo sofá que su hermano, con una mano dentro de su saco y que dejo ver al cabo de unos segundos.

-Acabo de regresar…- haciendo un leve ademan con la mano en son de señalar con el pulgar la puerta principal, la mochila que le colgaba se encargó de recordarle con su balanceo que debían de tratar con un tema en especial- Ah, y encontramos algo…- Las solas palabras y la acción de estar buscando algo en un morral que no era el suyo, fue suficiente para olvidar el tema anterior.

-¿Esa es la mochila de Dipper?- Ford se mostró más intrigado por eso, no era común que el chico le dejara está a alguien.

-Si, verán, fuimos al pueblo vecino por que Dipper creía que ahí encontraríamos una pista sobre los criminales…- con eso, no tardaron en venir las miradas de reproche por parte de los ancianos; cosa que ella decidió ignorar mientras volteaba los ojos al techo- pero solo dimos con un almacén mugroso y lleno de polvo. Lo único interesante era esto. – Sin pensarlo, le paso al mayor de la familia aquel folder azul manchado por suciedad que abrió solamente teniéndolo en sus manos.

-¿Información sobre ellos? Eso si que es peculiar…- veía de forma rápida las hojas, las pasaba sin leer nada, solo admiraba la forma en que estaba escrito todo y la foto de la parte superior izquierda- ¿Y tu hermano?- Cerro el folder de golpe al igual que se ponía de pie, después, indico a los demás que le siguieran.

-Fue con Candy, sentía molestias en el ojo… o algo así dijo…- En realidad, no quería prestarle mucha atención a aquello, por lo que le escucho al mínimo.

-Ya veo… En ese caso vayamos a su estudio. Ahí acomodaremos la información de estos lunáticos.- Sin demorarse demasiado, fueron saliendo del lugar, dejando solos al par de animales que parecían bastante apegados a la idea de empujar una de las ventanas.

Acción que termino por concretar la rosada criatura y que celebro con un chillido algo bajo de su tono. Acto seguido, Arquímedes, emprendió el vuelo hacia afuera de la mansión, dejando detrás a la terrestre criatura que al parecer le despedía con chillidos cortos. Ruidos que el ave dejo de escuchar conforme se alejaba con su placido vuelo.

El cielo comenzaba a tornarse de un tono de amarillo más fuerte, rayando casi con el naranja. Las nubes se pintaban de azul gélido, y las aves empezaron a volar de un lado a otro sin rumbo fijo, pero él no hacia lo mismo, la luz no le lastimaba la vista en ese momento, por lo que le fue fácil divisar a cierto castaño que permanecía enfrente de una casa de apariencia simple. Y lentamente, bajo hasta caer en su hombro derecho.

-¿Eh? ¿Arquímedes? ¿Qué haces aquí, como llegaste?- El chico sin pensarlo dos veces le acaricio mientras dejaba ver una sonrisa calmada en su rostro.- Bueno, no importa como llegaste. Al menos me haces compañía. - La criatura, como si entendiera lo que estaba diciendo, ladeo la cabeza mientras dejaba ver esa expresión suya con grandes y curiosos ojos.- Veras, al parecer, mi novia tenía que llegar temprano a su casa, y mi hermana fue a la mansión ¿la viste?- Ya llevaba un rato ahí de pie, había tocado el timbre al igual que llamado y mensajeado por su teléfono, pero la chica de gafas no había hecho acto de presencia en su hogar.

-¿Dipper?- Una voz a lo lejos le hizo girarse en dirección contraria a su peculiar mascota.

-¿Candy? ¿Estabas fuera de casa?- Seguía teniendo al ave sobre de sí, pero esta paso a colocarse sobre su cabeza en cuanto se volteo en dirección a la chica.

-¿Estabas hablando con el búho?- Arqueando una ceja, aun con una expresión apática en su rostro, se dejaba ver con claridad la extrañeza generada por verle conversar con el peculiar animal. Y más quedo extrañada al ver como los dos se vieron como si les sorprendiera aquella pregunta; el ave se paró en la visera de la gorra y se asomó hacia abajo para poder ver al chico al rostro mientras que este echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

-No.- Fue su única palabra tras intercambiar mirada con su mascota, la cual, como si entendiera la conversación, movió la cabeza en son de negativa mientras le veía directamente.

- _¿Acaba de decirme que no ese búho?_ \- se preguntó sorprendida – Bueno, en fin. ¿Qué haces aquí?- No deseaba extender mucho la conversación con el chico, así que prefería acabar con lo que sea que le hubiese llevado a su casa, lo más pronto posible.

-Ah, cierto. Veras, el ojo me ha estado molestando un poco… Pensé en que resultaría adecuado que lo revisaras.- La petición era sensata al igual que real, por lo que no tenía motivo alguno para negarse.

-Bueno, vayamos al baño; ahí tengo el botiquín.- Ni siquiera le volteo a ver al decir aquello, solamente se encamino en dirección a la entrada de su hogar, dejando la misma abierta en cuanto hubo cruzado el umbral.

-De acuerdo… Arquímedes, quédate aquí. – Al encontrarse en el pórtico, señalo el barandal de este a la par en que daba aquella indicación, haciendo de esta manera que la criatura sobre de él aleteara un poco para poder posarse en aquel lugar.

Los minutos pasaron sin mayor problema, y mientras él permanecía sentado en la tasa del baño, ella le examinaba con cuidado mientras le alumbraba el ojo con la lampara de su celular. La cicatriz estaba ya casi formada, por lo que, aquello que le daba molestia, era la costra que nacía sobre su ojo izquierdo y atravesaba desde la ceja hasta casi el pómulo.

-Ya estás en la fase final… Solo deja que la costra se empiece a caer y podrás quitarte el parche.- Las palabras salían de forma monótona a la par en que limpiaba la herida y abría y cerraba el ojo con ayuda de sus dedos para ver que si el daño en este había sido mínimo.

-Que bien. El parche ya me fastidio un poco.- Llevando una mano hacia su nuca, se rasco con un poco de pena por dejar ver que algo así de simple le había llegado a molestar.

-Bueno, pues dentro de unos días ya no lo tendrás que usar. Así que, por ahora aguanta el tenerlo puesto.- Inexpresiva y cortante, sentimientos que no pasaron desapercibidos aun cuando se encontraba poniéndole una gaza sobre el rostro; misma que acaba por ocultar bajo el accesorio de cuero negro.

-Bien, supongo que no me queda de otra.- Sentía nuevamente el cuero en su rostro, y este, aun de forma parcial, le molestaba un poco.

-Pues si…- Candy ni siquiera le volteo a ver en cuanto hubo terminado, solo se concentró en llevar el botiquín a su respectivo lugar. Todo de forma monótona, calmada, carente de toda emoción; detalles que ya se le hacían demasiada coincidencia al muchacho.

-¿Ocurrió algo, Candy?- La pregunta le hizo saltar en su lugar, no se esperaba algo tan directo en tan poco tiempo; así que le fue imposible tener la guardia en alto para tal situación.

-¿Sobre qué?- Evito todo posible contacto visual, y sin esperarlo, empezó a andar hacia la puerta principal. Por su puesto que él no sabía que hacía ahí se dirigía, pero se vio obligado a seguirla para que confrontara la situación de frente.

-Pues… no se… Hoy no te vi por ningún lado, y de hecho, las chicas y tu andan actuando algo extrañas. Por eso pregunto…- La vio de pie junto a la puerta, o mejor dicho, manteniendo está abierta a la par en que permanecía con la cabeza agachada.

-No pasa nada…- Murmuró sin ánimos mientras que él atravesaba la puerta. No leía mentes, pero sabía que, en ese momento, ella no le quería cerca.

-Algo ocurrió, entre tú y las chicas. O entre tu y yo, no lo sé realmente… pero no siento que todo esto sea "nada" …- Si, quizás ya estaba afuera de su casa, pero aun podía apegarse a la idea de que ella pudiera recapacitar al querer echarle y pudieran dialogar.

-¡No pasó nada!- Gritó y azoto la puerta de paso, como si el impacto de lo primero no fuese ya de por si algo sorprendente. Pero, para él lo único que había escuchado fue, que ella necesitaba ayuda. Le dio igual el portazo en la cara que le dejo roja la nariz; le dio igual el pitido que sonaba en sus oídos por tan repentino grito; le dio igual el silencio que surgió al quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, todo le dio igual, porque todo le decía claramente que algo malo había pasado.

-Arquímedes, hora de irnos a casa.- Su mascota tan peculiar despego el vuelo y se fue a posar nuevamente en su hombro, acompañándole justo a tiempo para que se diera media vuelta y comenzara a sobarse la nariz.

Las cosas estaban volviéndose nuevamente bastante extrañas, y lo peor de todo, es que no sabía ni siquiera por qué. En otras ocasiones, las chicas mínimo muestran un ligero signo de lo que está pasando, pero en esa ocasión todo era distinto, era como un secreto a voces; pero únicamente para ellas. Y lo peor de esto, es que sentía que a quienes más afectaba, eran a tres en especial. Pacifica nunca había sido de estar en el grupo de las chicas que frecuentaba, pero ya estaba formando parte importante del grupo, y más ahora que era más apegada a él. Por otro lado, Mabel, sin importar si se había peleado con las demás, no duraba ni un día sin volverles a hablar, y ahora, de repente, ya ni siquiera quería ir a ver a Candy. Y por supuesto, ella, se estaba aislando demasiado además de que estaba teniendo una actitud mucho más agresiva a la que le había visto jamás.

Y el conjunto de todas esas cosas fueron suficientes para que, en medio de su meditación, le sorprendiera el vuelo repentino del ave de caza que tenía sobre de sí. Arquímedes de repente había saltado de su hombro para poder aletear varios metros de altura sobre su cabeza, incitándole a ver que ya se estaba tornando naranja fuerte el cielo. Estaba cerca de empezar el anochecer, y él sin querer había estado caminando en dirección a un parque solitario en vez de la mansión.

-¿Chico?- Una voz ronca a sus espaldas le hizo saltar sobre su lugar para girarse a la calle. Contemplando que, en la acera, estacionado de mala manera, estaba su tío abuelo.

-¿Tío Stan?- Estaba desconcertado de verle ahí, creía que estaba en la mansión el anciano.

-No, Santa Claus, claro que soy yo, espabila. Pareces un poste ahí, desde hace rato que te estaba llamando a gritos, incluso te lance una moneda… pero no te di; de hecho, casi le di a tu pollo ese…- Arquímedes regresó a su hombro en cuanto aquello fue dicho, y aleteo un poco al sentir como el joven se volteaba para ver cerca de un árbol, una moneda de un cuarto de dólar.

-Bueno, eso explica que volara de repente… ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en la mansión.- Dio unos cuantos pasos en su dirección, fijándose en cómo se encontraba su entorno.

-Así era, pero salí a dar una vuelta por el pueblo para despejarme un poco. Tu hermana nos contó lo que encontraron. – Estaba aun dentro de su auto, por lo que todo eso se lo informaba mientras permanecía recargado en la puerta de este; tenía las llaves en la mano, el vehículo permanecía abierto, y las intermitentes resaltaban en esa calle por el rojo de su luz. De hecho, el anciano se encontraba en una posición un poco extraña, como dejando ver que casi se baja de su auto únicamente para ir a despertar de su sueño a su sobrino.

-¿Y qué piensan al respecto?- fue la pregunta que le salió sin pensar, pero que se ahogó en la duda en cuanto vio al mayor frotarse los ojos con pesadez- ¿Estas bien? Pareces cansado…- Apresuró el paso para poderse mantener a su lado en caso de que cualquier cosa pasara.

-Si, estoy bien. Solo que ando algo agobiado.- No tardo ni dos segundos en recomponerse; podría ya ser un señor de edad avanzada, pero seguía teniendo bastante vitalidad.

-¿Quieres que maneje a la mansión?- Se ofreció de forma desinteresada, pero a cambio recibió una sonrisa burlesca y una mueca animada bastante sincera.

-Buen intento chico, pero no manejaras este auto hasta que tengas dieciséis. - Stan se acomodó los lentes y procedió a introducir la llave y encender el motor.

-Lo cual es en unos días. - Le siguió la burla al anciano, la situación era ahora un poco más cómica de lo que hubiera pensado que seria.

-Si bueno…- cerró la puerta y libero el seguro de la del copiloto- Súbete de una vez, vamos a casa. – Volteando los ojos al cielo, le hizo caso. Arquímedes de igual manera se subió, pero se pasó al asiento trasero, como si ahí fuera mucho más cómodo que con su dueño. - Esa ave sí que es rara.- Comentó extrañado el mayor mientras le veía por el espejo retrovisor; recibiendo como única respuesta, una carcajada por parte del muchacho a su lado.- ¿Y?- Soltó al cabo de unos momentos de estar escuchando únicamente la radio local.

\- ¿Y… que? – La pregunta le tomaba por sorpresa, nuevamente quería meterse en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, pero ahora con la diferencia de que podía disfrutar del paisaje que se podía ver a través de la ventana.

-¿Como que "y que"? ¿Qué hacías ahí de pie sin hacer nada?- Tenían aun varios minutos antes de llegar a la mansión, por lo que no estaba de más preguntar por aquello.

-Ah, eso… P-Pues… siento que algo malo está pasando…- No tenía bastante claro si hablar de eso con alguien; ya que, todo ese tema podía perjudicar a todo su grupo de amigos.

-Chico, tendrás que ser mas especifico… Últimamente muchas cosas malas están pasando.- Ese recordatorio le hizo ruborizarse por la vergüenza que sentía al haber olvidado algo tan importante como los criminales que desde hace algún tiempo los están acosando.

-C-Cierto… b-bueno… Este…- Seguía dudando, no quería meterse en los problemas de las chicas, quería que estas lo dejaran salir cuando fuera el momento adecuado, pero sentía que debía de intervenir de alguna manera: dado que, se trataba de su amiga, de su novia y de su hermana.

-Escúpelo, muchacho. - Ahora un poco molesto por la inseguridad del adolescente, el anciano le forzó a soltar lo que tenía en la punta de la legua.

-Creo que algo malo pasa con las chicas.- salió sin más, y por alguna razón, se sentía un poco más ligero- Desde hace poco, dos días a lo mucho, he notado que todas se portan un poco raro. Incluso Mabel esta rara… Se están alejando, algo sin duda paso entre ellas, y creo que tiene que ver más que nada con Pacifica, Mabel y Candy; aunque, no sé bien como estén actuando las demás, hoy solo las vi más calladas de lo usual y sin ganas para hacer algo. - Sin duda el dejar salir todo lo que le pesaba ayudo bastante; ya no tenía tanta preocupación como hace rato que estaba solo en aquel parque.

-Hummm… Suena a algo bastante complejo. Mas que nada, porque no sabes si de verdad algo paso, ¿verdad?- De reojo le miro, apreciando que aun con seriedad asentía con la cabeza.- Pues, en base a lo que creo… Te sugiero que ni siquiera intentes meterte en eso. Deja que ellas mismas lo resuelvan.- La respuesta no le satisfago en lo absoluto, de hecho, le hizo poner una mueca de desagrado al instante de escucharla.- Y eso te lo digo, porque si fuera algo en lo que realmente te tuvieras que meter, tu hermana te pediría ayuda, ¿no?- Y así como llego, el enfado desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-Pues… eso creo…- Hasta ese momento, ni siquiera había considerado esa posibilidad.

-Pues créelo, chico. Si tu hermana sintiera que pudiera contártelo, lo haría sin pensarlo, ¿no es así? Y aun si no, aun si le fuera imposible decírtelo por una u otra razón, tu solamente debes de quedarte a su lado para apoyarla con cualquier problema que dejara ver a simple vista. A veces, muchacho, es mejor mantenerse al margen para ayudar con lo que sea.- Lo que le acababa de decir era más que acertado para su situación, ninguna de las chicas parecía querer hablar al respecto, por lo que solo le quedaba estar cerca por si le necesitaban.

-Quizás tengas razón, tío Stan…- Acabo por decir mientras sentía como la gravedad le empujaba hacia el respaldo de su asiento.

-Claro que la tengo, ¿Cuándo me he equivocado?- Eso ultimo lo soltó en un vago intento por confortarlo y animarlo para que, cuando entraran a su hogar, se mostrara como si nada malo le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

-Pues… hay una lista sobre eso…- siguiéndole el juego de la broma, respondió, provocando que ambos rieran por lo bajo mientras en el parabrisas se reflejaba la fachada de su hogar de verano- Pero… espero que tengas razón sobre eso… No sé, dime loco, pero siento que ellas ahorita están en una encrucijada. -


End file.
